


The Sugar Series

by Himenokori



Series: The Sugar Series [1]
Category: FAKE (Manga), Pet Shop of Horrors, The White Lion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,349,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himenokori/pseuds/Himenokori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alternate Universe of the sugar series. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With Sugar on Top

Prologue: 

Disgust 

"OK well sign here, and remember, please take good care of her." Leon heard the words with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. 'What was D up to?' He saw the family leaving the pet shop, they seemed like a normal happy family with a new pet. Looks could be deceiving. He stepped in front of the little boy carrying a large cage, "may I?"  
Leon lifted the corner of the cover before the boy could answer, "Oh a cockatoo," Leon looked up to find that he had earned the Count's attention. The Count was smiling at him. It was his usual, charming smile. Charming, always.  
Oh, Hello Officer, it must be Tea Time." Count D said and turned to collect his tea set of the day.  
"Why do you say that?" Leon asked, although a glance at his watch showed that it was half past noon.  
"Because you always manage to show up at tea time," D smiled and began to set the table.  
"I brought some of that mousse from La Blanche, You can have it, if you want." Leon sat the package on the table. The last Time he'd brought D mousse, he had ended up eating it himself.  
"Oh, of course." D scooped some of the mouse into a dish and began to eat. After a while he looked up to find Leon staring at him. "Is something wrong?"  
Leon quickly looked away, "No, nothing, eat your pudding." Leon grumbled without looking up again. When Leon did look up again it was to find the large Sheep creature sitting in D's lap. Lately it had been there almost as often as Q-Chan. "What do you call that thing?"  
"T-Chan," D answered. He lowered his face to within an inch of the creatures and nuzzled its fur. It was then that Leon noticed the teeth. "You seem distracted officer, is every thing going well at the station?"  
Leon looked away from the creature, 'sheep?' "What? Oh yes every thing is fine." 'He didn't even seem upset about Wong, but when I got here..." Leon looked again at D his puzzled frown getting worse as D blithely spooned his mouse between his perfectly lacquered lips. 'That day, their -date- he had touched D. Why am I so... Jeal...' Leon could not bear to finish the thought.  
Count D smiled as he finished his first bowl of mousse, "Shall I burn some incense, it has been known to calm nerves." Leon was struck by the sweet smile that crossed D's face.  
"One of these days I'm going to bust your ass for that stuff." Leon said absently, 'what was D doing with Wong when I got here? His dress was open, as if...' Leon shook the thought and frowned darkly. It disturbed him too much.  
The bell above the door chimed and D looked up to see a worried young lady enter the shop. She was beautiful; her long red hair seemed on fire in the dim light of the shop. D set T-Chan on the floor and patted his rump before heading over to the young woman. "Hello again Miss Janet, how may I help you?"  
Leon tried top shut out the Images of D with his clothing undone, lying underneath Wong. 'If I hadn't gotten here in time... What was D doing? Was he so smitten that he would have let Wong eat him? After the way he behaved on Christmas, he could have had Wong tied in knots.' Leon looked down to see T-Chan staring at him. It seemed as if the creature were somehow familiar. Its eyes seemed to know too much.  
"Yes, it's fine," D was saying as he walked the young lady to the door. "Yes, yes, when they are ready to breed they often become moody, no, no, I'm sure she doesn't hate you." D reassured her as she left the shop. D returned to the table and bent to retrieve Tot-Chan. Leon's expression turned thunderous as he stood and slammed from the pet shop. D held T-Chan closer to him and wondered what had upset Leon so badly.  
Leon stormed down the sidewalk full of disgust. Disgust with D for falling for a murderer, and for not seeming to care that he was dead, Disgust with T-Chan for staring at him as if he knew...And most of all, disgust at himself for enjoying the view of D bent over.

Prologue: 2 

"Now what does the chief want me to keep bringing the Count gifts for?" were Leon's first words to his fellow detective.  
She shrugged her shoulders and said, "maybe he knows you miss him."  
"Why would I miss him?" Leon crossed his arms and thought back. This past week he had been kind of disgruntled. Some rare creature was in labor and could not be moved to the shop so D had gone and assisted. Leon had been spending a lot of time with Chris and not a lot of time on the field.  
The other detective looked in his car where Chris was sitting. Next to him on the seat was a box of what looked to be a mountain of sweets. "It was Chris' idea." Leon mumbled before he got into the car and drove away.  
D smiled as Leon and Chris entered the shop. "Ah my dear Detective good afternoon, and dear Christopher, thank you so much for feeding my animals." Leon was taken aback to see Chris run up and embrace the Count. He fought the urge to do the same. 'What was wrong with him' he frowned as D made his way over to the mountain of sweets that Leon and Chris had sat on a table.  
"For me?" He smiled sweetly as Chris made his way through one of the doors to go swimming with Philippe. Thinking of hugs, Leon frowned as he remembered the Count hurling himself into his arms when the psycho had accosted him. If he allowed himself to dwell on it he would admit that he had enjoyed it. D was surprisingly soft and had fit in his arms as if he belonged. If Leon allowed himself to dwell on it, he could recall a slight… Smell. It was a sweet scent that D seemed to emanate.  
Count D's smile irked Leon. It was always there, always charming. Damn him! Leon wished there were something he could do to shock that smug little smile right off of his face. 'Wait a minute.' Leon thought as he edged closer to the Count. D looked up to find Leon nearly at his elbow. Leon took the tea tray away from him. "Let me," Leon sat the tray on the table and took D into his arms. D's eyes widened and Leon smiled, "I got him," he thought excitement starting to creep along his spine.  
"Uh... Detective?" D placed his hands on Leon's shoulders to push him away. Leon crushed his arms so he had no leverage. D still seemed calm. Just how far did he have to go to shock him? What sis he have to do to shake that unshakable calm? Leon narrowed his eyes. "Oh well here goes," He thought as he lowered his head and melded his lips to the Count's. He felt the Count gasp and smiled as he trailed his tongue alongside D's and deepened the kiss.  
D was swamped the Leon. The scent and the feelings his tongue evoked inside of him were oddly frightening and yet satisfying. D sighed into Leon's mouth and ceased trying to push him away using his long arms to hold him closer instead. Somewhere in the back of Leon's mind was a protest. He should not be doing this, "this is…this was wrong. Why is he responding to me as if..." Leon shoved the Count away and strode from the shop. "Keep an eye on Chris for me, I already told him I have to work." Leon left D gasping and leaning against his table.  
Leon stormed to his car and sped away. "When had he stopped trying to shock the Count and started to please himself?" Leon thought with a frown as he passed the scenery of China town. "Why had that pleased him so much?" He looked down at his lap in Disgust as he went on down the road.

With Sugar On Top... 

Chapter 1: Issues

Of all the days to be having issues, Leon thought with a frown, today was not one of them. Today was a day for confidence and bravery. Today was a day to send your brother off to camp and not want to get into a disguise and follow him. "My dear Detective," Leon cringed at the deep sensual voice that could be heard from across the table. "He will only be gone a week, and if it will make you feel better, Q-Chan has agreed to go along and protect him." D extended one long slim finger and stroked the little babbit's furry head. For a moment, the long perfectly polished nail entranced Leon.

For some odd reason, even though Q-Chan had to be about three inches high, D's assurances seemed to quell any lingering fear he had which was a good thing he supposed as he heard his brother running around the corner. -D!, thank you so much, when Leon said I should go to camp, and you found one that allowed animals I was so happy, and T-Chan said he will come with me as well.-

"Well Chris," D said. "It is a camp for children and their pets. And Q-Chan will accompany you as well, just to make sure that T-Chan doesn't eat anyone." D said very low so that only Leon could hear him. Leon did not want to laugh. Hell, he should be arresting D for some of the crazy shit he sold and yet, as he looked at those oddly colored eyes and perfect lips and watched as that compact little body... NO! Not a woman. Leon reminded himself, as his mood got worse.

-Hey Bro! - Chris was practically bouncing up and down. Tetsu held Chris' bag in his mouth and glared at Leon. Leon had a feeling that if his mouth were not already full, the damn Goat would be chewing on his leg. -Will you miss me, while I'm gone? -

Leon ruffled Chris' hair, "Of course I'll miss you." Leon opened the door, "now come on, it's time to take you to the camp grounds, we have a long drive ahead of us."

-D, come with us please- Chris looked at the shocked look on D and Leon's faces. – Please Leon, can D come too? -

"I don't see why not, come on D, shut the shop for a bit and come see Chris off." Leon said and watched D empty his teacup and stand to his feet. Leon always marveled at the way D moved. He stood and sat without the aid of armrest. His slim legs must be powerful to support his weight so effortlessly. Then again, Leon continued to stare lost in his own musings. D looked as if he did not weigh all that much.

"Well, I suppose one day off will be fine." D said as locked the shop. He noted T-Chan's growling as Leon took the bag and placed it in the car. "T-Chan, no eating..." D sighed and gave up; it would be up to Q-Chan to control the man-eater for a week. If D were honest, a vacation was definitely in order.

Leon ran around to unlock the door for D after he had buckled Chris in. He leaned close to D and inhaled. Leon closed his eyes for a moment as his senses were assailed with some exotic floral scent. It was not incense or perfume, it was not remotely feminine it was just, D. Leon realized he was just standing there sniffing D, like some horny bloodhound and felt shame curdle to the depths of his heart. D was not a woman he had to remind himself. With a strength of will he did not know he possessed, Leon opened the door and stepped aside. Today was not the day to have issues, he thought firmly as he started the car and set off down the road.

Chapter 2: Welcome FAKE

Leon decided that if he focused on the road ahead, he would not focus on the man sitting beside him in the car. The man that smelled good... Damn good. Leon inhaled and caught a fresh wave of that scent. What was it? Some sort of pheromones or... "Leon!" The car lurched as Leon realized he had veered into oncoming traffic and a semi was bearing down on them. Leon swerved and missed catastrophe, the blaring of the semi's horn could be heard down the road. D's eyes were wide with fright as he stared incredulously at Leon.

"We're almost there." Leon said and tried not to look at the incredulous look that covered D's face. Shit, Leon thought to himself, he nearly killed them all because he had been sniffing D. What had he been reduced to? Ever since he had kissed him all those weeks ago, and gotten the worse boner he'd had since high school, his mind had gone off in places he did not want it to go in. Sending Chris to Camp was the perfect excuse to stay away from the shop for a while. At least until he could look at D and not want to rip his dress off and...

"Leon, that was the exit I do believe." Leon followed on long fingernail to see the exit passing them by.

"I can circle around and get off at the right spot again." Leon blustered and concentrated even harder on the road before him.

D sighed and tried not to smile. His dear detective had been more than a little distracted lately. And D had to admit, he too had been a bit off. Why just last week he had nearly sold T-Chan. This game that he and Leon had been playing was getting to be too much. It was swerving very fast into realms that D had never thought to travel. Never wanted to. Count D had been desired before this is true. Over the years many had professed love for him, desire, the need to possess or be possessed by him. But D had never before been tempted, never before wanted.

-Hey D! - D was jolted from his musing by Chris' excited chatter. -We're here, we're here! - D blinked and exited the car, clearing his head of all thoughts of Leon. He avoided the knowing glance from Q-Chan. And followed Leon and Chris up the hill to the camp.

Leon looked around for the most likely suspect. Having found a counselor he pulled him aside and instructed Chris to run off and make a few friends. "Hi! Campers call me Squirrel." Leon forced a smile at the young man standing before him. His long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The counselor looked Leon over and grinned before sticking out his hand. "What can I do you for?" He asked cheerfully.

Leon looked into the bright blue eyes and wondered if the guy was naturally this happy, or if he had some of D's incense. Of their own accord, Leon's eye's sought out the slight figure in deep blue patterned silk. Squirrel followed his line of vision. He saw D bent over talking to Chris and whistled. "Hot stuff, you've snagged yourself a hot Asian babe, congrats."

"We're not dating, and that's not a woman, look I just wanted to talk to you about my Brother, Chris. He can't speak, but he is a good kid, kind of sensitive." Leon said his face turning red as he saw D smile at Chris and felt his heart miss a beat. He was just too damned pretty. Leon grew disgruntled. Hot Asian Babe my ass! Leon thought with a frown.

"A bit of a crybaby eh?" Squirrel said. Leon waited patiently and he was not disappointed. Squirrel yowled as T-Chan sank his fangs into his leg.

"Oh yeah, and that is his Goat thing. It's a gift from D. Name's T-Chan. I swear it's freaky how that things seems to understand English." Leon said with a grin.

"T-Chan," D rushed forward, "Release him immediately." T-Chan let go of a yowling Squirrel, and D scooped him up into his arms. "I am so sorry, sir, please forgive him. He is very volatile, but you need not worry, he will behave himself, or come right back home."

"I want you to know that I'm not gay, but right now I don't care. What's your name?" Squirrel stopped rubbing his leg and reached for D's free hand. "Allow me to say..." Squirrel looked around to make sure none of his superiors were within earshot. "That you are the most beautiful person I have seen in a very long time. My real name's Ethan."

"About my brother," Leon ground out and shoved D behind him. T-Chan seemed to smile at him as D set him down. T-Chan ran off to find Chris who seemed to be trying to communicate with a dark skinned little blond boy.

"We'll take good care of him and his Goat." Squirrel assured Leon and smiled again at D. D blushed as Squirrel winked at him before he walked away.

-D! Big Bro! - D and Leon turned to see Chris running towards them dragging the blond boy. -Tell him my name, he said his name is Bikky and he's originally from New York. He lives with two detectives and they just got transferred here to L.A. and-

"Whoa, Calm down squirt." Leon said and looked at the little boy with Chris. So you have met my kid brother, his name is Chris, he can't speak, so you mind looking after him for me?"

"Sure, he likes my dog, I got him when we moved here, Ryo said I might need a friend." Bikky said "But Carol's aunt is here and that's where she moved so I'm fine, but I'll take care of your squirt for you. Whoa, MR. Your wife is so pretty." Bikky's eyes had turned into wide saucers as he got a good look at D.

"Thanks," Leon mumbled as a tall black haired man came up.

"Hey, I'm Dee Laytner. I hope that little brat is not bothering you." Leon took a moment to size up the new detective. His piercing green eyes seemed to bore through Leon as the man took his own measure.

"Shut up you big gorilla." Bikky said and looked around. "There's Ryo!" Bikky said with pleasant excitement in his voice and waved a sandy haired man over.

"My brother tells me you're Detectives...From New York." Leon said as he shook their hands. Bikky frowned; Chris had not said anything. Bikky shrugged and figured that the small kid must know sign language or something.

"Randy, or Ryo?" D asked. It was the first time he had spoken and Bikky looked in awe at D.

"It's both actually," Ryo said with a good-natured laugh. "I'm part Japanese, so I answer to both names." Ryo said and smiled as he shook D's hand, he was careful not to squeeze the delicate appendage too hard.

"The counselors are herding the Kids that way, so I guess we have to get going." Leon said. He ruffled Chris' hair and stepped back as Chris threw his arms around D. D patted his head and sat Q-Chan on his shoulder.

"Make sure T-Chan behaves." D said to Q-Chan before he followed Leon to the car.

"Sure we can join you for coffee, or well, D'll just have Tea and a bowl of whatever the sweetest dessert is, but yeah, it'll be fine." D heard Leon saying. He tried to ignore, the fondness that seemed to creep into Leon's voice.

"We're going somewhere?" D asked politely, not sure he appreciated the way Leon made a decision with out consulting him. But if he were honest, he did want dessert.

Chapter 2: Face The Facts Kiddies

"Just follow us, I know a great place." Leon was saying to Dee. His eyes roamed Count D one last time before Dee and Ryo got into their new Escalade. It was a gift from the New York PD because they had to be transferred. Who would have known that Leo's mob friends would come after them? But California was fine. The weather was delightful and they were close to Chinatown, having friends there already made a lot of difference. D stood patiently by Leon's car his hands clasped demurely in front of him. Leon opened the door and this time instead of stepping away, he stepped closer. Leon felt his brain begin to atrophy as Count D lowered his exceedingly long lashes and gaze at him with confusion. There it was, that scent. Leon had to force himself not to nuzzle that milk white neck. Leon abruptly stood back and shook his head. He breathed in cooling air and shuffled to his side of the car.

D sat in the car, a puzzled frown on his face. "Detective," D said some time after they had been on the road. "I can not help but wonder at your absentmindedness lately, it is worse than usual. And just before we got into the car...well... Were you sniffing me?"

"Serves you right for wearing perfume," Leon grumbled, his face turning red. An oncoming car's headlights showed his blush to D.

"Excuse me but, I don't wear any such thing." D said and brought a slim hand up to smooth his impeccable hair.

Leon pulled into the parking lot of the coffee house he had been headed to. Instead of getting out of the car he turned to face D. "You're kidding me right?"

D's eyes widened as Leon leaned over and placed his nose near his ear. D inhaled sharply and wondered why it was so difficult to breath. Why the car was suddenly so warm. "Leon!" D opened the door and practically jumped out. Leon was disappointed that the smell had vanished and confused at his reaction to D. Leon exited his car as Ryo and Dee pulled up and parked. Leon marched over to D. "That can't be natural." He said with a frown as he leaned closer to D. "You smell too damn good for that to be natural...And how come I never smelled it before?"

D wondered why Leon was getting so angry. "Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about." D stepped away and smiled at Dee and Ryo.

Ryo glared at Dee before he stalked towards the door of the coffee house. Inside was a dark interior with a myriad of round tables. Each table was covered with a darkly colored velvet cloth and a candle. The group on the stage was getting ready for a break as the lead singer ended her last notes. She smiled brightly and her eyes scanned the crowd. Leon frowned; usually he would have found her hot. She had long curly hair, and deep brown skin. He could not make out her eyes, but he knew she was pretty. A squeal brought him from his reverie as she dashed from the stage and headed towards them. "D!" she threw her arms around his slight shoulders and Leon noted that she was maybe an inch or two taller than D.

"Andy, I thought that was you." D said and embraced the girl. Leon had never seen D embrace anyone other than his animals, and Chris. He turned his frown on the young woman.

"You've come to see us perform?" She asked. She looked at Leon and smiled. He noted that her eyes were a deep brown and smiled. She was indeed pretty. How did she know D? "I have to go take a break now, or Nes will try to strangle me. Promise you'll stay after the show...and the Fishbowl is coming around." She impulsively kissed D's cheek before scampering away in much the same was as a child would.

Dee looked over at Ryo who sat away from him at the table they had been shown to. The table had a good view of the Stage. "Why did you sit way over there?" Dee asked Ryo who smiled tightly and glared at Dee.

Ryo looked across at the small Chinese man who sat beside Dee and said, "I thought you wanted to sit next to him."

D looked up startled, "excuse me."

"Oh come on," Dee exclaimed. "You can not be serious, first Diana, then J.J. now this. Honestly Ryo, I should be mad at you for thinking it. I said he was pretty, not that I wanted to get with him."

"And as always you have no tact. Please excuse him Count D." Ryo said as he noticed Count D's heightened color

"Since you're over there," Leon said to Dee. "Do me a favor and tell me if he is wearing perfume."

D Stood from the table before Dee could sniff him. "I am not wearing perfume, I never have and I never will. I do not know what smell you are talking about; I smell the same as I always have. I am being called to the stage, please excuse me." D walked gracefully away. Leon could not help but appreciate the view of that small backside as it made its way to Andy.

"You didn't have to get close to him, but you could smell it right, kind of floral, and sweet." Leon said a thoughtful frown on his face. Ryo looked at him oddly before he got up and sat in D's vacant seat next to Dee.

"Hi, everyone, we are back." Andy said into the microphone. "I know that we are supposed to be doing request from the fishbowl, it is still coming around and we will do as many as we have time for, but I now have a request, dedication of my own and I hope you bear with me." Andy pulled D onto the stage and sat him o her stool. "When I needed help, you were there for me, thank you. I remember you said to me that the only Asian songs I knew were in Japanese, but your native tongue is Mandarin Chinese. And so for you, I have learned a song in Mandarin Chinese. Daphnus, Nes, Angel," Andy nodded and several members of the band began to play a hauntingly beautiful melody.

Andy began to sing, and Leon saw no one on the stage, but D. He looked so enraptured at the words. Leon knew it was a love song and yet he did not understand a word of what she said. When she was done the crowd stood to their feet with applause. Andy embraced D, before he was helped from the stage. D returned to the table and paused as he saw Ryo in his seat. With a sigh he sat beside Leon. "How do you know her and her band?"

"The entire group is called X'Ta-C, they are not exactly from here, and I did a favor for them once, a perfectly legal favor." Count D said as he recognized Leon's suspicious look. Count D quieted down as a short blond girl walked over to their table and handed them note cards and pens. "Chimera how nice to see you again."

"Hello D," She smiled at D and addressed the table. "Just write down a song request and put it in the fishbowl, if it is a song we know, we will perform it, if you would like to add a dedication, it will be read."

"You won't be singing will you," D said with mock horror on his face.

"Shut up D." Chimera smiled. "Just for that, I should sing a song and dedicate it to you. Then everyone in the audience will never forgive you for abusing their ears." She laughed and sauntered away leaving her fishbowl behind to be collected later. What was this? Leon wondered. D? Teasing? Leon had never thought to see this side of Count D. He liked it.

The coffee, tea and dessert arrived and Ryo looked at Dee as the waitress left. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just...When you said it...I had to agree and..."

"Don't worry about it Baby, it means you care." Dee smiled and leaned over, he placed a hand along Ryo's chin causing the pale skin to flush before he kissed Ryo. Ryo and Dee separated as a clatter of a spoon being dropped could be heard. Leon had dropped his spoon halfway to his mouth; he sat staring open-mouthed at Ryo and Dee. D politely looked away.

"What?" Dee asked, "I'm sure you two have your fair amount of PDA's, when you gotta, you gotta, you know." Dee said with a grin and winked at Ryo.

"No!" Leon said. "He's not a she, despite the beautiful face. I like she...I mean girls...no." Leon became flustered, as still D said nothing. Leon had said he was beautiful. Leon thought that he was beautiful! D was unprepared for his reaction to that simple statement. His mouth became dry; he gulped his tea, despite the heat, hoping for the jasmine to calm him. "When you said you were partners I thought you meant on the force, you know, detectives."

"We are, as well as a couple, it does not affect our work, in fact I work twice as hard to keep the streets safe." Ryo said. "Sorry if we thought you two… I mean the looks between you, and I thought you were kissing in the car when we pulled up."

"No, I was not kissing him, I was sniffing him." Leon paused h e he realized that sounded almost as bad as kissing.

"Oh yeah, about that." Dee said. "I did not smell anything, so my guess is, it's his own personal smell, and if you could pick it up, there is definitely some attraction there. You need to work that out before it causes too much pain. I chased him for about seven complete manga's (Author's note: Ha-ha-ha-ha-)." Dee nodded towards Ryo, who blushed and looked away. "Strait, or not, when you love someone, you love 'em not much can be done about it." Dee said, hoping to help the situation, he could see was clearly getting out of hand with the detective and the pet shop owner. Chimera came back and collected her fishbowl; only Dee and Ryo had placed note cards in. She smiled and walked away.

"Are you..." D said to Leon and paused. "Never mind," he said, for the first time in his long life, he was unsure of himself and confused. For the rest of the evening, D and Leon said very little as they sat and watched the interplay onstage and off. Ryo and Dee had made up, and were sitting close together, every now and then Leon noted Dee placing small kisses on Ryo's ear. He looked over and saw how small and delicious D's ears looked. "Is something wrong?" D asked as Leon continued to stare at him.

"Never noticed you wore earrings before," Leon said.

"A gift from my grandfather, he sent them to me from Paris. Surely American males have been known to have pierced ears." D said. Leon shrugged. D did not know what to make of the situation. He did not miss Ryo and Dee's antics and he could not help but remember the feel of Leon's arms around him and the taste of his kiss. True he had been trying to shock him, but... D sighed.

"Look you two," Dee said. "You both have a lot to talk about. I can not bear to see you both so confused, it's almost funny, but sad. Just talk, and maybe more, then the next time a happy camper hits on him, you will have the right to get angry. Oh yeah, I saw that. Which is why we thought you two were an item. And the smelling thing ... D, you can't put the blame solely on Leon, because if you are sending out that particular smell, you are attracted to him too." Dee stood as the band made preparations to leave. "Ryo and I are going home, see you two kids around sometime, hopefully in a better state of affairs. Face the facts kids, you so in love it's obvious."

"Still tactless," Ryo grumbled and pulled Dee away from the table.

The silence settled like a blanket over them. "I'll take you home." Leon said to D. Both their faces were red even though Ryo and Dee had walked away.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. Can I come by the shop tomorrow and visit?" D looked up to see Andy standing by their table.

"Yes of course." He said and forced a smile. D stood and walked to the door Leon trailing. They said nothing as Leon drove to the pet Shop. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Chapter 3: Sweet Surrender

Leon looked aver at D as he pulled up to the pet shop. He wanted to say so much; he had so many things on his mind. "Good night," D said and rushed to his door. Never in is life had D run from anyone. Leon sat outside and placed his head in his hands. Confusion was a hell of a companion, he thought as he heard D's front door close. He had to talk to D, but what would he say? How would he say it? And why, why now was he attracted to D? If Leon were honest with himself, he would admit to being attracted for a long time, only now, he was considering the ramifications of his attraction. Was he gay? He'd always been after girls, true D was prettier than most girls he came across but still, D was a man. Leon got out of the car. He was not spending another sleepless night; this would be settled before he went home.

Inside the pet shop, D leaned weakly against the door, glad for something solid. He brought a hand up and placed it on his forehead. Dee and Ryo seemed so happy together. And the things Dee said, was he right? Were He and Leon slowly driving each other insane by denying their attraction? It made no sense. As D prepared to push away from the door, he heard and felt the pounding. "D," Leon's voice sounded too loud in the calm, balmy night. "Open up, we need to talk." Leon felt his breath catch as D opened the door and peeked around it. His face shone pale in the moonlight and his hair obscured his face and yet Leon had never seen a more beautiful sight.

D stepped back and allowed Leon inside the shop. "I'll put on some tea." D said and turned on a small table lamp. Leon blinked to clear his vision of the sudden light. By the time he could see, D was puttering about in the back of the shop. Leon could hear the tinkling of glass.

"How can you drink so much Tea?" Leon blustered as D came from the back of the shop carrying a tray. D simply smiled. "Whoa," Leon felt the air leave his lungs as he looked at D and thought to himself how beautiful D really was. "Okay, D, what the hell are we doing ?"

"Having tea," D said, clearly confused at Leon's question. He picked up his cup and took a sip.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Leon said. D avoided his gaze. Was he scared? Leon wondered as D sat his cup on the table, but not before Leon had seen the tremble in his slim hands. "Could you come here for a moment?" Leon said. D stood and walked over to Leon.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and looked down at Leon.

Leon fought it for as long as he could, but that smell was there and driving him insane. It was darkly floral, enticing Leon to have thoughts of D writhing underneath him. Leon began to breath deeply. His eyes nearly crossed as his temperature heated uncomfortably. "I don't care anymore." Leon said and placed his hands on D's hips and pulled until D was standing directly between his spread legs. Leon placed his head against D's stomach and nuzzled. "It should matter that I have never been attracted to guys. It should matter that you might be a criminal. It should, but it doesn't. I want you D. More than I have ever wanted anyone or anything. I just wish I knew how you felt. You're always so cold." Leon allowed his hands to circle more fully around D. He looked up and gasped. Tears were coursing down D's face and he stood as if Leon were holding him up.

Leon scooted further onto the couch and pulled D into his lap marveling at how small D really was. D squawked and threw his arms around Leon's neck for leverage as Leon turned him so that they were facing each other. Leon brought up his hand and tenderly wiped the tears from D's face. "I had never thought to desire anyone." D said. "I certainly did not mean to, I tried not to. I'm not cold, just contained and..." Leon kissed D before any more words could come tumbling out if his mouth.

This was it. Leon thought, this was what he had been waiting for his entire life. All the women before had been a precursor to this. D was so sweet. It was like dessert in the form of a warm pliant human. Leon pulled back, both he and D were gasping for breath. "Dear God, you taste good." Leon rasped out before he pushed D back on the couch and crawled over him careful to keep their bodies apart. He stared down into D's startled; miss-matched eyes and caught his breath at Count D's tousled beauty. "We don't have to play the game anymore D, let's just say we both win and go from there, do you want to?"

D closed his eyes and Leon held his breathe, waiting. D nodded and placed his thin arms around Leon's neck. Leon felt such relief that he collapsed on top of D melding their mouths together. "I don't know how this works, with guys, but I'll figure it out." Leon promised as he licked a burning trail to D's ear. He had dreamed about licking those little ears. Leon felt brief pain as D clutched his shoulders. Those damn nails, Leon thought. He would have said something, but D moaned Leon thought he would burst his pants. He pressed down against D.

D gasped, "Leon...Uh...What..."

"Calm, down, its okay," Leon soothed. A thought suddenly struck Leon. D said he had never desired anyone. "Holy shit, you're a virgin." Leon gasped and pulled away from D. Leon stood beside the couch breathing deeply trying to calm himself. D sat up and looked at Leon confused.

"The meaning of the word would apply to me, yes, but why did you stop kissing me?" D straitened his mussed hair and licked his kiss-swollen lips. Leon noted the mouth shaped bruise forming on D's neck. Leon crouched near D's legs and placed a hand on D's knee.

"I just needed to calm down a bit; I don't want to go too fast for you." Leon said and laughed. "We're a pair huh, you never had anyone and I've never been with a guy..." Leon leaned over and kissed D again. "Where's your bedroom?" Leon said against D's lips.

"D...Down the hall," D said.

Leon took his hand and stood, pulling D to his feet. "Show me." D blushed and nodded. He began to walk down the hall to the rear of the shop past the cages of sleeping animals and burning incense. Leon enjoyed the gently sway of D's backside as he had done many times before, only now, there was no guilt. He wanted to reach out a caress it but did not want to startle D. Count D was already shaken. Leon looked around at the beautiful antiques in the D's bedroom. His eyes lighted on the bed and he smiled. It was certainly big enough he thought. He liked the gauzy hangings. D walked right up to his bed with Leon trailing him. He paused and turned to face Leon unsure what to do next. "Come here."

Leon reached out held D close once again kissing D's neck. The scent was back and so strong Leon felt intoxicated by it. But more, D tasted sweet. Did the guy eat so much sugar that he sweated the stuff? Leon thought. He Reached behind D and moved a curtain aside before laying D on the bed. "How do I get you out of this thing?" Leon asked as he sat beside D on the bed. D reached up and undid the frog buttons at the collar of his cheongsam. Leon smiled as the entire thing opened down the front revealing a silk undergarment that draped D like a sheath. Leon slid the outer layer down D's arms.

"Don't be afraid okay. If I do something you don't like, tell me, I'll stop." Leon whispered near D's ear. D whimpered and placed tiny kisses along Leon's jaw, passing his lips in favor of moving on to Leon's neck. "Lift your butt." Leon said. D's brow furrowed in confusion, until he felt Leon tugging on his ankle length sheath. D arched his back and Leon was able to pull the garment up to D's waist. He sat up pulling D with him. With a few deft movements, D was bare, only his slim pants keeping him from complete nudity. Leon was surprised that the sight of another male's erection was not deterring him in any way from his course of seduction. Leon tossed off his own shirt and pressed D back to the bed.

"Leon... It's too much... I ...It's...Oh… Kimochii. " D moaned as Leon kissed down from D's neck to his chest. He latched onto a small nipple and D hissed something Leon could not understand. "Kimochii ah… Leon." Was he speaking Chinese? Leon wondered with a smile. He was sure things were progressing well if D could not remember English.

"Take your pants off." Leon said and proceeded to shimmy out of his own pants and underwear. D quickly obeyed, willing to do anything to quell the urgency caused by Leon's kisses and touches. "Okay, come on." Leon said and pressed their bodies fully together. D gasped and clutched Leon's shoulders; sure he was melting from the inside out as Leon continued to kiss him. "Okay, okay baby calm down; I'll take care of you." Leon whispered as he kissed down from D's chest, following the sweet taste to its core.

There it was the center of the smell, the sweet taste was right there and Leon felt no qualms about placing a burning kiss at the tip. D's hips jerked violently. "Leon, Onaigai!" D bucked his hips and blinked several times to clear his vision before h looked down at Leon. "Please, oh please." He begged before nibbling his pretty lips.

"Please what?" Leon said not once moving his face away, enjoying the feel, the taste, and the smell that was all pure D. He licked the spot his face was pressed against. D whimpered and arched higher wanting more and yet afraid to soar beyond a level of rational thinking. "More...Okay." Leon racked his brain trying to remember every blowjob he'd ever received and took D fully into his mouth. D made sobbing panting sounds as Leon sucked furiously one moment, then licked and kissed the next.

Leon's hands were busy stroking up and down, while the other hand squeezed D's backside. How often had he dreamed of squeezing that backside, Leon thought? It was firm and fit his hands as if D had been made for him. He felt D tense and knew that in a moment, D would be gone. "Fly for me baby, let go." Leon said.

D moaned low in his throat and Leon felt his mouth filled with a sticky sweet cream. It was good. Leon sucked harder trying to get more. He was not disappointed. D was speaking in incoherent Chinese syllables as he bucked underneath Leon. Once D had calmed a bit and his breathing had slowed he realized that Leon was no longer in his lap. "So good," Leon moaned and kissed D's neck again. D turned his face and captured Leon's lips. He shifted his hips and saw Leon cringe.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" D looked down at the stiff appendage he had brushed against. He reached out a hand and gently rubbed hoping to sooth the hurt. Leon moaned.

"A little tighter," He instructed. At D's confused look, Leon placed his hand over D's and began to move it up and down, squeezing ever so often. "Just like that," Leon said. D wanted to try to return the pleasure that Leon had given him. He leaned down and placed a kiss. Leon arched his hips up wanting more. D opened his mouth and tried to take Leon in, he gagged and backed away. How had Leon done that? D tried again and Leon hissed. "Watch your teeth." Leon pulled D up and kissed him silencing any arguments D might have made at the cessation of his experimentation. "Give me your hand." D complied and smiled as Leon placed his hand over D's and began slow steady stokes. Soon Leon was rubbing faster and kissing D with such fervor that D could not breathe properly and he did not want to. Leon shouted and D felt warm wetness cover both their hands.

Leon settled down in the bed and pulled D close to him. "Leon," D said placing a small kiss on Leon's chest.

"Um..." Leon mumbled placing a row of kisses along D's hairline. Waiting for an answer, Leon looked down and saw that D was asleep.

Chapter 5: What Now?

The sun streaming through the window annoyed Leon enough that he did not immediately open his eyes. The warm, small body pressed to his side gave him wicked ideas. Leon trailed a hand down the side and cupped the small backside. "Hmmm...Leon," D murmured still not fully awake. D opened his oddly colored eyes and looked up at Leon. "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself," Leon said. D looked so mussed; Leon could not help but run his hand through the thick jet-black hair. "I never thought to see you less than perfect." D blushed and tried to get off the bed. Leon grabbed his hand and pulled D down on top of him. Both of Leon's hands cupped D's backside. D braced himself on his arms and leaned down to place little kisses against Leon's lips. The kisses lasted for only a second and yet Leon felt them clear to his core.

Leon turned his head and began to kiss D's neck, working another bruise into the delicate skin. Just as Leon was sliding his hand between them to stroke D, his cell phone rang. "Shit, I'm on duty today," Leon groaned. D placed a sharpish bite at the base of Leon's neck. "Ow, what was that for?"

D crawled off of Leon and exited the bed. Leon rubbed the spot and watched D put on his bathrobe. D looked back at Leon and smiled his little charming smile. "Language, my dear Mr. Detective. Oh that my ears should be so abused so early in the morning..." The last ended in a huff as Leon grabbed him by the waist and tossed him back onto the bed.

"I know I'm supposed to have breakfast first, but I'd rather have dessert before I go in to the office today." Leon was pleased to see the clouded look on D's face. For a moment, he had been afraid of the frosty Count D coming back. But now Leon could see just how fast D could go from ice cold to smoldering hot. Leon undid the tie of D's bathrobe and slid down D's body. D moaned as Leon began to suck and stroke. Leon was not disappointed in his quest for D's sweet mixture. D exploded in his mouth and Leon smiled; so sweet he thought. "Got to stop by my apartment and get cleaned up before work, have a good day beautiful." Leon said, he leaned over and placed a kiss on D's mouth.

He looked back as he dressed and noted D lying on his side on the bed watching him. D stretched and Leon's pants dropped to the floor from where he had been in the process of pulling them up. His phone ringing again halted his movement towards the bed. 'Leon! Where the Hell are you? Chief wants you in here as soon as possible, We have three new officers being transferred here from New York, and two of them mentioned they know you, so chief is assigning you to show them around.' Leon winced at Jill's shrill screeching.

"I'm on my way, I need to go to my place and get a shower first. Tell Ryo and Dee... To chill." If Jill wondered at the halt in his voice she said noting.

'We've been to your apartment, where are you? And I guess you do know them. I kind of noted a bit of tension between them and the other guy, so, I'll take him on for a couple of days. How did you meet the other two?'

"Hold on a sec," Leon said and kissed D one more time before he headed out of the pet shop. "We met when I dropped Chris off at camp; they were dropping off their own kid. Had a late snack and got to know each other."

'You still did not answer m question, Where are you?" Jill asked.

"I'm in my car en route to my apartment." Leon said he did not bother to hide the snicker that entered his voice.

'Where were you?' Jill's voice had dropped dangerously low.

"None of your business..." Leon's words trailed off as he pulled up to his apartment building and saw Jill, Ryo and Dee waiting for him. Leon's face turned bright red as Dee gave him a knowing look. "I'll be about fifteen minutes." Leon grumbled before heading upstairs.

"We'll be at the diner on the corner." Jill called up to him and wondered why Dee was laughing like a psycho. "What's up with him?" Jill asked Ryo who tried not to laugh as he followed her down the street.

As Leon showered he thought of D bathing and had to calm his thoughts or he'd take off work and go join him. While dressing he looked in the mirror and saw D's little bite mark. He smiled before pulling on a t-shirt. He tossed on a jacket to hide his weapon and headed off to meet Jill, Ryo and Dee.

Ryo looked up and smiled as he saw Leon headed towards their table. "Morning Orcot."

"More like afternoon," Jill grumbled. Leon smiled at her and she wondered why he was so pleased. "Well, play nice kids; I have to go before J.J. starts looking for me." Ryo frowned at the mention of J.J. Leon dropped down in to her vacant seat and ordered coffee and glazed doughnuts.

"Well?" Dee asked.

"Well what?" Leon evaded the question and watched Jill get into her car and speed away.

"Don't give me that, we all know where you spent the night." Dee said and ignored Ryo's punching him in the arm.

"I do not believe this is any of our business," Ryo said. "Or have you never heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Fine, I'll think about answering your questions, if you answer mine." Leon said and took a bite of a doughnut. He paused...the taste... Leon took another bite, reminded him of...Another bite... D.

"You really like glaze." Dee remarked and Leon realized he had licked the doughnut instead of biting it.

"I've developed and odd craving for sugar." Leon smiled. "Now, you both mentioned J.J. Last night and now I hear his name again today and you both look like you would rather shoot him than work with him." Leon then began to drink his coffee. "Explain please, so I know what to expect at the office."

"J.J. is like a pest that just refuses to go away." Ryo said.

"Like, baby, he is a pest that refuses to go away. We went to academy together and he would never leave me alone. Would have licked my boots had I asked him, but I've never been attracted to the needy clingy type." Dee went on to explain, "He later transferred to our precinct in New York and proceeded to follow me around and set my seduction of Ryo back by a couple of weeks. Ow," Dee complained as Ryo punched him again. "He found out we were being transferred to California and begged the chief to send him out too, I think the chief was just glad to be rid of him. He's a good cop, but damn." Dee grumbled.

"Well at least you don't get bitten for swearing." Leon said and sipped his coffee. "And Yes I did stay at the Shop with D last night." He needed to talk to someone who was experienced in these matters and he figured these two would be his best bet. "So I have a few questions and I thought maybe you could help me out."

"What's on your mind, you look even more confused than you did last night." Dee said, he exchanged a look with Ryo who nodded.

"When you realized you were, you know..." Leon began, his face turned red. "Gay, did it bother you."

"Drove me half crazy," Ryo admitted. "I made us both miserable, because I was afraid to admit to that part of myself. I could not even look Dee in the eye because I was ashamed that I was attracted to him. The more I hung around him, the more I had to admit that I was in love."

"When it's the heart that is involved," Dee said. "You really should not care about anything else. Do you love D?"

"I think I must, or why else would I throw convention to the wind, just to be with him." Leon said. "But uh... my question is a bit more complex. How do you two uh... well... you know?"

Dee burst into uproarious laughter as Ryo blushed and refused to make eye contact with Leon. "Oh come on Ryo, it'll be our good deed to help them out."

"Shouldn't we be working," Ryo hedged turning redder.

Leon held up his cell phone and showed that it was turned on. "We are."

"Not much I can tell you." Dee said, "Same general concept, you know peg in hole, they taught you that in kindergarten. I know you can figure this out, I saw you watching his butt as he walked up to the stage last night. Just tell him to relax, and try to stay calm. The first time might hurt."

"The first few times." Ryo amended. "And Leon what ever you do, use lots and lots of Lube, when you think you have enough, put some more." Ryo was silent for a moment as the waitress came back and refilled their coffee cups. Leon was staring bug eyed at Ryo and Dee. They couldn't be serious, could they? Did they...? Leon looked at Ryo with a question on his face. He was not sure he could see Dee getting taken that way. "Yes, okay, now can we get back to doing actual police work?"

"Sure, whatever, thanks guys," Leon said. "I've been working on tracking a gang of assassins called Scorpio's Children; really high profile, kills top notch victims. Usually senators or mobsters you know, humph, "Leon finished his coffee and had another doughnut. "Now a days, you can't tell the two apart."

D looked at the limousine the pulled up to his shop. The deep purple flag marked it as Arcadian. The door opened and Andy fairly bounced out as she made her way to the shop. "I am pleased to present her highness, the lady Andromache, High princess..."

"Put a sock in it." She said to her driver who felt the need to announce her to D. "He knows who I am." She frowned and stomped down the stairs of the shop. "Sorry about that pompous Jack ass." She said to D. "Nestoir insist that if I am going out I take someone with me, everyone else is working today, so... I had to make due with General Fland."

"I see your language has not improved." D said and sat a cup of tea in front of her with honey instead of sugar.

"You remembered," she squealed and clapped her hands like a happy child.

"Of course," D said. He sat in his usual strait backed chair and began to eat his fruit tart. "Now why are you not out working with the others?" D asked.

"I am," Andy said and sat down her cup. "There has been an issue brought up at court and King Zarro has asked for your Grandfather to show up. We are having trouble locating him, but we thought you might be able to get a message to him."

"What is the problem?" D said afraid his grandfather had committed some heinous crime... again.

"Some one has set up a pet shop similar to yours only it's in Chicago; we were hoping to enlist his aid in shutting it down. Innocent people are being killed." Andy said. "We have too much other stuff to deal with to be bothered by some other worldly hood trying to..." Andy's words were cut off as Sirens could be heard outside the pet shop, and feet were crashing down the stairs.

"Open up Count D," An unfamiliar voice blustered. "You're under arrest."

Chapter 6: When Crap Hits the Fan… It's Kind of Funny

Leon's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Orcot here...WHAT!" Leon stood from the table. "I"LL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES." Ryo and Dee had no time to ask questions, they simply followed Leon outside and jumped into their car.

"How does he expect us to keep up, he's driving like a psycho?" Ryo said and buckled his seatbelt.

"Leave that to me." Dee grinned and pealed out turning his sirens on just as Leon had. He dashed past startled pedestrians and motorist at a break neck speed.

The silence was deafening in the Pet shop as several officers rushed in with their guns drawn. "Every body put your hands up." More sirens could be heard outside, as the lead officer roughly grabbed D's cheongsam and threw him across his counter. D's arms were wrenched behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of..."

"What is the charge?" Andy marched forward her voice full of command. The childish gaiety of earlier had vanished.

"Murder, little girl," the belligerent detective answered with a smug sneer at Andy. "Now back the fuck off or join him in cuffs." The officer said.

"D!" Leon crashed into the shop. He saw red. "Damn it Randolph, let him go." Leon commanded

"Calm down, Orcot, I got the call I bring him in, I know you've had a hard on to bring the guy in your self, but no bad feelings, right, as long as he's behind bars." Randolph said. Leon saw D wince as he was jerked upright.

"You don't have to be so rough with him. Where's your proof?" Dee said as Leon seemed incapable of speech. Ryo held on to Leon's arm for was gripped with such rage that Randolph was in danger.

"A man named Tye Kushner was found dead this morning He had some sort of toxic gas in his lungs, it killed him. There was a little fuzzy monkey type thing there and a pot of incense from you know who." Randolph shook D. Leon couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward and pulled D away from Randolph.

"You ok?" He asked. D nodded. Leon was glad that cop cuffs were universal as he undid D's cuffs. "Just explain."

D stepped away from him and nodded, rubbing his bruised wrists. "Mr. Kushner, he bought Zitti Monkey. The monkey is to be kept on a strict diet of vegetables and tofu. If that diet is not adhered to, his bowels can release a toxic gas. Mr. Kushner was well aware of this and he signed a contract. The Pet shop can not and will not be held accountable for his breach of the contract." D rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "You can check there if you want." D held out the paper. Leon noted the bruises on his slim wrists and pulled D against him and rubbed his wrists.

"You can file for PB you know?" He said and looked at Randolph. "He could get fined or lose his badge."

"What's with you Orcot?" Randolph said. "I was just doing my job, I thought you would appreciate it. But I see you have a different kind of Hard on for the guy. Humph I always figured you for a skirt man... But I guess you still are, little bitch wears skirts." Randolph growled and looked D over with a sneer. Leon prepared to attack Randolph and found himself held back by surprisingly strong, slim fingers. D smiled sweetly at him and nodded at Andy who seemed to be smoldering with barely contained rage.

"Apologize this instant." Ryo turned and saw Andy standing with her hands on her hips. She was trembling with fury.

"Mind your own business little girl, I've got no call to apologize to a suspected felon." Randolph growled.

"I demand an apology, not only to Count D, but to myself and these esteemed officers as well. A public apology." Andy said and stuck her nose in the air as she looked at Randolph.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Randolph asked. He looked down at Andy with acute dislike.

"I hate when they resist," Andy pouted and Dee smiled, she was adorable. "Looks like I'm going to have to pull rank. General Fland, if you will." Andy stepped back and allowed a man in a black suit to step forward. "He missed his chance earlier, and I know he is just dying to say it."

"Allow me to present her Highness the lady Andromache, High Princess of Arcadia." General Fland bowed low and stepped aside.

Andy giggled at the shocked silence that followed. "I left the tiara at home."

"The flagged car outside was you?" Ryo asked.

"You noticed a car, I was so intent on getting in here..." Leon said and again rubbed D's wrists.

Andy looked at Randolph, "well!" She demanded.

Randolph turned red and bowed "My apologies, your highness. I did not realize you were royal...ah."

"So you are just rude to anyone you come across? So much for common courtesy." Andy said, "Now either you apologize to my friend the honorable Count D, or you lose your badge, and I will expect a written apology by you delivered to him before sunset. Or your government will be hearing from the Arcadian King." Andy folded her arms and glared at Randolph. "And they are not dresses, they are ancient Chinese robes... so you also need to apologize for your insulting of his heritage as well as your brutal treatment of him, when he had not resisted you because he had done nothing wrong."

"Andy," D placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should just let it..."

"I will not." Andy yelled, she rounded on D and Leon shuddered, it seemed as if her eyes had glowed silver for a moment. "Disrespect to me, or my subjects will not be tolerated. Either he apologizes now, or he loses his badge, the government will get a complaint from the king and Nestoir will then be allowed to play with him."

"I'm sorry." Randolph exploded at D. I hope there was no damage to your wrists and I am sorry about insulting your culture." Randolph said. "I'll deliver a written apology before the day is over." For good measure, and self-preservation he turned to Leon. "Sorry if I insulted you new lifestyle." Randolph left the shop in a hurry.

"Whoa, what?" Dee's eyes were so wide it seemed as if they were taking up over half his face.

"You never heard of the Arcadian court?" Andy asked with a smile, the scariness of just a few minutes ago vanished as if it had never been. "Well, a while ago, we kind of made the headlines by winning a war against some heinous uh...'terrorist'. Then, well, it kind of goes from there. D is apart of our Asian factor of government. Did you never wonder why his family bears the title of Count?" She asked Leon. Fland cleared his throat. Andy flopped onto a chair and picked up her tea as the door opened again. She appeared to hiding behind D. Ryo was in a state of shock as a tall man stormed into the shop.

"Andromache!"

"Nes honey, mission accomplished, D will contact his Grandpa and..." Andy was cut off as Nestoir grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"You adorable little psycho." Nestoir said, "We're needed at the front. D it's nice to see you again." Nestoir said to D who bowed to the irate Prince. As the royal pair left, D went to put on more tea.

"Please won't you join me for some dinner?" D said to Leon, Dee and Ryo.

"Well," Ryo looked at his watch. "Shift is over for today."

"Ever the responsible one." Dee said and mussed Ryo's hair.

Leon laughed and pulled D into his arms for a brief hug. "I got here as fast as I could." He said against the softness of D's hair. Leon molded his mouth to D's before he could stop himself. He pulled away and blushed.

"Ah, PDA's, we love those." Dee snickered. They moved to D's dinning room and sat down for dinner. "Hmmm, no meat let me guess, a vegetarian." Dee said and looked at D.

D nodded, "I do not eat meat this is true, but I have prepared a very nice salad and fried tofu. In honor of Bunjal's return." D said and he patted a little fuzzy creature that resembled a monkey.

As Dee and Ryo prepared to leave, they pulled Leon aside. "Remember, be gentle, and tender and... Well, tell him to relax." Dee whispered. "Here," Dee placed a small bottle into Leon's hand. Leon looked down and his eyes widened as he looked at the lubricant. "Water soluble, and completely edible." Dee grinned and was pinched by Ryo.

"Edible?" Leon said loudly, D looked up startled. Leon placed the bottle in his pocket. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Not yet," Ryo said. He walked over to D, before glaring at Dee. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes of course, is something wrong?" D asked as he stepped away from Leon and Dee.

"You'll thank him," Dee said. "He doesn't trust you to instruct D properly and doesn't want to see the little guy hurt, so..." Dee and Leon continued to talk quietly until Ryo rejoined them by the door. He and Dee made their way out and left Leon to discover D sitting in shock on the couch. His face was very red, and his tea was left unattended on the table.

"Hey," Leon said and sat beside him. Leon placed a hand on D's knee and kneaded softly. "Don't worry about what they said, we don't have to..." Leon's words were smothered as D tossed himself into Leon's lap and began kissing him furiously. Oh! Leon thought, D was not in shock he was aroused. "Whoa calm down sweet heart"

"Oh, Leon." D moaned and began to swiftly undo Leon's pants.

"Bed, room," Leon panted and held D's hands. He stood and picked D into is arms "What the hell did he say to you?" Leon growled and headed down the hallway. He had only been to D's bedroom once and yet he went unerringly to it. Leon carried D directly to his bed and laid him on it. D whimpered and pulled Leon on top of him. Leon made a mental note to thank Ryo in the morning.

Chapter 7: Two Become One

Leon grabbed D's hands in a gentle yet firm grip. He looked into D's eyes and saw that he was beyond any patience. Leon tried to quickly undress D. "Damn this thing." Leon muttered when he could only undo the top layer of D's robe. D whimpered and shifted his hips causing the part in his robe to reveal his pants. "That'll work." Leon said and undid D's pants. He slipped a hand inside and D was gone in moments. "You okay?" Leon asked when D seemed to be breathing normally again.

"I...I... D...Don't know what came over me." D took several calming breaths. Leon laughed and kissed him. D quickly shed the rest of his layers of clothing and began to undo Leon's pants.

"Instant gratification did not do it for you huh?" Leon grinned never having dreamed that D could be so passionate about anything other than animals. "Whoa, Wait a minute, hon." Leon took D's hands and held them still. "What exactly did Ryo say to you?"

D took several deep breaths, "I just never imagined such feelings as I had last night, and Ryo said it would be magnified, and he said to trust you and to just try to relax." D paused then and looked away from Leon, the rest of his words were muffled against Leon's chest, but he heard them just the same. "He said that if I tensed up, you can't... well, you know, and it will hurt." D seemed to pale at the mention of pain. Leon sighed in relief; at least D was no longer panting and bucking. "It just seems so intimate. I have always known about intercourse, but now that I think about it, how can it be something that is just done for recreational purposes. I mean, to actually have someone inside of you...I love you Leon, so I want to, but..."D paused and placed a slim hand over his mouth as he realized what he had said.

Leon removed D's hand and replaced it with his lips. A tender kiss, a gentle slid of lips, tasting with soft tongues. Leon looked down and D had tears in his eyes. Before they could spill Leon said, "I love you too, you Chinese criminal." Leon laughed and held D close, enjoying the feel of the slight form in his arms. "I don't know when it happened, but somewhere in between man eating rabbits and love sick mermaids, I fell, hard." D smiled and Leon felt as if the sun had deigned to shine in the dark room. He sank into a kiss and decided that the world was a beautiful place.

Break

Chris looked out at the water and grinned. Bikky did not believe he could swim. Oh boy would he show him, Chris thought as he jumped in and began to swim. Bikky followed and tried to dive as deep as Chris. Bikky surfaced and gasped for air, looking for Chris. "Oh no!" Bikky said and began to search the water frantically for his friend. "I hope he didn't drown, I promised his brother I'd look after him. He's only eight." Bikky said to himself as he dived again looking for Chris. As he resurfaced, he saw Chris bobbing in the water silently laughing. "How'd you stay under for so long?" Bikky demanded.

Chris wished he could speak to him; he made his way to the sandy shore and wrote with a stick. -My friend Philippe taught me, He lives at D's pet shop. -

Bikky Grinned, he couldn't wait to explore D's pet shop. It sounded so cool. Chris said he was supposed to be living with his brother, but spent more time in Count D's pet shop, but he did not mind, he liked to play with the others there. Bikky vowed to ask Ryo and Dee if he and Carol could go and visit the shop.

Carol sat on the sand with Bikky's new dog, Cujo, Chris' Goat T-Chan, and her Rabbit Sweetie, and wondered why they kept calling the pretty woman named D that had been with Chris's brother a he. She refused to believe it was a man. She was too beautiful. Carol vowed to get to the bottom of the puzzling situation as Bikky came back and dumped a bucket of water on her head. "Bikky!" Carol screamed and ran after him. "I'm going to hold you under until the bubbles stop." Chris laughed as he sat back and watched his two new friends frolic in the water.

"This is a nice place." T-Chan said.

-Yeah, - Chris said to T-Chan. –I hope I can come back next summer,- Chris looked over at a happy young man with deep brown hair and eyes who sat beside T-Chan, -Hey Cujo, you think you'll be visiting the shop with Bikky and Carol, you too Sweetie.- The young woman with bunny ears smiled and nuzzled Chris hand. –D'll love you both. - Chris said as T-Chan lay in the grass and went to sleep.

"Camper Chris!" Chris looked up and frowned as Squirrel came and sat beside him. "Today is the day for your group to write letters home. You can write to your brother and his friend, what was his name; I don't remember ever learning it. Perhaps after the season is done we can have dinner and he can tell about the animals in his shop." Chris looked up at Squirrel and was glad that he could not speak. He did not like the look on Squirrels face as he talked about D. Bikky had called Squirrel a meddling pervert, Chris agreed. Bikky was eleven, so he knew these things. Oh he'd write a letter all right, Chris thought, a letter telling D to stay away from the camp.

-Can I eat that one? - T-Chan grumbled.

-KYU! - Q-Chan squeaked and nipped his ear.

Break

"So is the 'Little guy' all prepared for his carnal adventure?" Dee asked Ryo as they entered their new house. It was a nice two story with plenty of room for Bikky and a large yard for his new dog Cujo. Dee grinned, who would have thought of him as a family man? He had not asked on the way home because he wanted to concentrate on the road and note Ryo. It was a bit difficult to remember how to get to their house from China town. One wrong turn could send an hour out of their way on the back roads of L.A.

Ryo laughed wanted to answer but finding it difficult to between kisses. "You should have seen his face when I left... I told him what to expect. He seemed a bit apprehensive of the pain, but I doubt that will stop his desire for pleasure." Ryo would have said more but he was thrown onto their bed. "I guess you're done talking now." He mumbled while he still had the ability. Dee wasted no stripping Ryo of his clothes baring the beautiful body that he had come to know so well. He licked his way down to the smooth chest taking a small erect nipple between his teeth. Ryo hissed in pleasurable pain and arched up to Dee's insistent mouth. "Oh…Dee…" Ryo moaned and took his own lower lip between his teeth in supreme bliss.

"I know what you want baby, hold I've got you." Dee said promising a night of pleasure for both of them. He slid down Ryo's body licking a hot path to his navel. Dee spent several endless moments making Ryo squirm as his tongue dived in and out of the small inwardly pointed button. "Is this it?" Dee asked and circled his hands around Ryo's hard, throbbing cock.

"Ummmmmm, Shite Koibito, Shite!" Ryo panted tossing his head back into the pillows. "Deeeeee," Ryo whined when Dee did no more than lazily trace his hand up and down, not offering the tight encasement that Ryo needed at the moment.

"What did you tell little D?" Dee asked Ryo gasped.

"What?!" He looked through bleary eyes at Dee wondering what new game he was playing.

"What did you tell little D?" Dee repeated his question blowing warm air over Ryo's balls making him hiss in pleasure that was almost pain in his need.

"I told him…" Ryo paused dragging air into his lungs and focusing on what he needed to say. It was becoming increasingly difficult with Dee's hands roaming his nether regions in a seemingly endless path. "I told him to… oh… yeah… To relax, and trust Leon… Oh… Tighter, please… Dee… I told him… Ah… I told him…" Ryo squirmed as Dee did indeed hold him tighter moving his hand up and down urging Ryo to climax; driving him to the edge, but holding back.

"What else?" Dee said licking up to the tip of Ryo and allowing his tongue to dive into the opening tasting pre-cum and felt Ryo tremble from head to toe.

"I told him… Ohhhhh…. I told him, that it might hurt, but…. Oh…. Ah… Yeah… Oh Deeeeee…" Ryo practically begged for release as Dee took a finger deep into his mouth before he pressed it against Ryo's opening pushing just the tip in, teasing Ryo.

"But…?" Dee prompted twisting his fingers searching for and finding that spot that made him cry out in joy, but his body wept for still release was denied him.

"Hurt… oh… but… Good… Feeeeelllllssss, so good." Ryo said closing his eyes hoping to concentrate on the feelings hoping to cum. "It's starting to hurt Dee, Let… me… Ah," Ryo begged when his balls tightened painfully in the need to expel their contents.

"Hurts huh…" Dee smirked and took Ryo into his mouth fully slowly ragging his tongue along the sides as he traveled down and sucking on his way back up. "Umm, tasty man… but feels good."

"Oh yeah, feels so good." Ryo moaned and gasped when Dee slid another finger inside of him. He began to undulate on the bed his body eating Dee's fingers in the process. Dee held Ryo's hips and bore him hard to the bed and sucked like a madman. Ryo cried out in painful joy as he was given the release his body needed. He lay as liquid on the bed feeling Dee crawl over him and generously apply the lubricant. "Mmmmmm," D moaned with his lower lip again between his teeth. Dee loved that look of wild abandonment that Ryo got. It was so sexy. He leaned over and kissed Ryo as he placed his cock at the entrance of Ryo's tightness and pushed in. Ryo gasped and began to move with Dee. The passion of their love carried through the night and left them exhausted, but content.

(Back at the pet shop)

Leon moved back and gulped in air between kisses. He pressed himself against D who raised his hips and moaned. "Wait..." Leon said and left the bed. He searched his pockets for the small vial that Dee had given him earlier. He climbed back on top of D. "Are you sure about this?" Leon asked He was careful of how he touched D wanted his decision to be a lucid one.

D nodded, he was touched that Leon cared enough to ask so many times. "I want you, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life." Leon smiled and kissed D again marveling at the sweetness of D's lips, his neck, and his chest and further. D moaned as Leon spread his legs and began to suck.

"Lift your legs a bit," Leon said between licks and kisses. D was beyond any understanding of a spoken language so Leon gently grasped his ankles and moved his legs up. Leon wrapped D's ankles around his waist and covered his hand with the lubricant. D's eyes flew open as Leon's hands began to knead his backside.

"Ah..." D gasped, Leon tried not to hurt him as one finger slid inside and began to move.

"God, you're tight." Leon groaned. He felt himself growing harder at the mere thought of sliding into the warm, slick sheath. Leon inserted another finger and began to spread them apart, loosening D as much as he could. D began to moan louder and shift his hips. He moved his hands from Leon's shoulders and to his crotch. "No not yet," Leon ground out and continued to move his fingers. He gathered both of D's hands into one of his large ones and held them over his head. "You're driving me crazy." Leon said and kissed the protestations from D's lips.

As Leon moved his fingers, D whimpered and raised his hips higher. Ryo was incorrect, he thought, this did not hurt, he wanted more. "Leon, now, please."

"I don't want to hurt you." Leon said and licked D's neck.

"It does not hurt." D said, he pulled on his hands and was released with out a struggle. Leon sighed and removed his fingers. He pressed forward, He gritted his teeth. D was tighter than he had first thought.

"Just relax baby, or I can't get in." Leon said and made a tentative thrust. Ok, D thought, Ryo was right. D took several deep breaths and tried to relax. Leon thrust again and D gasped. "Are you okay?" Leon asked, concerned, that last gasp did not sound like pleasure. D closed his eyes tightly and nodded. Leon thrust again.

"Oh!" D's eyes squeezed shut. "Leon began to back away. But D held onto his hips and refused to unlock his legs from Leon's waist.

"Baby, if it hurts..." Leon began.

"No it's all right." D panted. "I knew what to expect, the pain will not last, and I can bear it. I want you so badly, do not deny me now, do not deny us both." D said. "Go all the way; I know you are holding back." D gathered Leon close to him and kissed his neck. Leon could not take any more. Leon held D closer and as gently as he could, pushed all the way in. He felt D trembling in his arms. Leon looked down to see D's eyes squeezed tightly shut. Leon grew worried at how pale D was, panting shallow breaths and rhythmically clutching Leon's shoulders.

"How bad is it?" Leon asked.

"Just… Please… Don't move." D said getting used to sharing his body. He had done so only once before, and then he had not been in his body when it was used. But now, there was such a connection. He could feel Leon deep in the core of himself and as long as Leon was still it did not hurt so much. D relaxed around Leon breathing in deeply concentrating on what he was feeling. There was pain he could not deny this. But, D thought, underneath the pain, was a pleasure so deep he thought he would faint from it. That was what he wanted to explore. What he focused on. "Alright," D said his voice a mere whisper of breath, the deep look in his eyes giving Leon the "ok" more than spoken words could have.

Leon moved slowly, afraid to hurt D and yet wanted to relieve the ache in his loins, an ache that was steadily building as he looked into D's beautiful eyes. D discovered that if he raised himself higher he could take more of Leon in. With each thrust of Leon's D met it with a thrust of his own. "Oh yeah, just like that, you're perfect." Leon ground out as he kissed D. Leon realized he would not last much longer and brought a hand between them to stoke D's erection.

"Leon...Leon...Ah...Hurts… but… so good… Hurts, but… Don't stop." D panted as the world took on a crazy tilt and dumped them both off the side.

Leon was in a state of exhausted shock. Never in his sexual history could he remember anything being so intense. "Oh, D." Leon groaned. He realized he had collapsed on top of D and rolled to the side pulling D with him. "You...You okay?" D could not speak, no words would issue forth from his mouth. He could only nod and place tiny kisses along Leon's jaw line. It was all he could reach from his position and he did not have the strength to move. Leon looked down and saw they were both covered in several different types of goo. " Yours, mine and ours," Leon mumbled. "Where's your bathroom?" D pointed to a door that was connected to his bedroom. "Stay here." Leon pressed D back onto the bed and kissed him before he headed through the door.

D lay back and closed his eyes. Never in his life had he been so relaxed and exhausted. He never could imagine anything feeling so good as Leon had felt tonight. D opened his eyes when he heard water running into his bathtub. He turned onto his side and gasped, wishing he had not moved. Another point Ryo was correct on it would seem; the soreness afterward. He had warned that D would have difficulty walking, but D had been so intent on pleasure that he had not thought of the consequences. He loved Leon and wanted to be close to him. D looked up as Leon came into the room. He was pleased that Leon had thought to run him a bath, but he was not looking forward to walking to his bathroom.

There was no thought of D walking. Leon picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. "Tell me if it's too hot." He said and gently placed him into the sunken pool that was used as a bathtub. He had filled the tube with hot water and oil that he had seen near the tub. One sniff had told him it was not the smell that drove him crazy, but it was for bathing. D sank into the pool enjoying the relaxing. A thought struck him and he raised his hands to Leon. Leon smiled; the bathtub was certainly big enough.

Break

-"Dear Bro,

I am just writing because the counselors said I have to. I do miss you, but I am having an awesome time. Bikky and Carol are so cool, they don't care that I don't talk. One of the other campers tried to make fun of me, I thought T-Chan was going to eat him, but Bikky beat him up. He did not get any dessert for two whole days, so I shared mine with him.

"I was wondering if instead of you and D picking me up, could T-Chan, Q-Chan and I ride home with Ryo and Dee, they can drop me off at home, but I want to ride with Bikky and Carol. See you next week."-

There! Chris thought that aught to keep Squirrel away from D. He could not stare at him, and ask him to dinner. Chris thought with a smile. Q-Chan nodded approvingly at the letter. Not at all liking the attention the Counselor was showing Count D. Q-Chan sighed, D's attention was elsewhere, and had been for some time. Q-Chan knew that if left to their own devices, Leon and D would figure out the boundaries of their relationship...or sever them.

Chapter 8: Business as Usual, Among Other Things…

Leon walked into the PD with a broad smile on his face. "Good morning Jill, This must be J.J. I've heard so much about you." Leon whistled as he shook the new detective's hand. Leon noted that the young man held his hand longer than necessary and seemed to be appraising him. Thinking nothing of it, Leon went down the hall to his own office. Ryo and Dee were waiting for him. "What's up with you two?" he asked. Leon sat down at his desk with such a contented look on his face that Dee grinned knowingly.

"I would ask for the dirty details, but I'll wait till we're out having beer one night." Dee said with a grin. "You look like the cat that ate three canaries and followed it down with cream."

"Sweet cream," Leon muttered as he looked over the files on his desk. "I will never volunteer the details, but I will tell you once in his bedroom last night, again in his tub right after and this morning in the shower." Leon would have said more, but Ryo's horrified look stopped him. "What?" He asked.

"Poor little guy." Ryo said. "How could you be such an inconsiderate beast to him?"

"What are you talking about?" Leon demanded. "I was very considerate, I was gentle, and I was caring. I carried him around the house... You wouldn't believe how little D is, why, I think he weighs about 100 lbs soaking wet."

"Leon what you are not understanding is the pain he must be in. I'd be surprised if he can stand, let alone walk." Dee said, trying to make Ryo's point in Leon's language. Leon's eyes widened as he thought of how D had lain in bed when he had left that morning. On his side, looking so sexy, Leon had been hard pressed to leave him there.

"He did look a little strained; I thought he was just tired from a lack of sleep." Leon said. "I can't believe I hurt him." Leon dropped his doughnut he had been in the process of eating.

"He knew what to expect." Ryo said. "He did not care. He loves you."

"I know, he confessed last night." Leon could not help but smile at the pleasant feeling that admission still evoked. " I love him too." Leon said and remembered the bright red tint that had coated Count D's perfectly pale complexion.

"DEE!" Dee's brows furrowed as J.J. Ran into Leon and Jill's office. "I haven't seen you in so long." J. J. threw his arms up.

"Remember the last time you jumped him?" Ryo asked his eyes narrow slits.

"Oh, MacLean, I forgot about you" J.J. Said and smiled tightly. J.J. Gazed at Dee and then slid his eyes to Ryo. He wanted to hate the Japanese-American detective, but the soft spoken, gentle Ryo was not a man to be hated. Admired, yes, respected, sure, but hated? There was nothing, aside from his possession of Dee, to hate. J.J. sighed before he looked Leon over one more time before he left the office looking for Jill.

"What happened the last time he jumped you?" Leon asked.

"He planted a kiss on me." Dee said. "After he knew Ryo and I were officially together."

"And I broke his nose." Ryo smiled.

"Wow, mousy bites." Leon mumbled.

"Who are you calling mousy?" Ryo asked.

Break

Andy knocked on the door of the pet shop as she walked in. She scanned the room and found D sitting on the plush couch drinking a cup of tea. "Well, that's odd, you usually sit in your chair," Andy said. She bounded over and bounced onto the couch with D. Though she jiggled him around, the tea did not slosh, although he did wince. "Something wrong?" She asked and began to serve herself tea.

"I'll get the honey; I was not expecting you today." D sat down his cup and stood. Andy noted that although he was walking as graceful as ever, there was a bit of slowness to his gait that had nothing to do with his usual daintiness.

"Sore muscles from too much Yoga?" Andy asked when D came back with the little glass jar of fresh made honey.

D sighed and turned red. He could never lie to her, and yet he did not want to talk about what was bothering him. He did not feel it was a bother, true he was sore and true he had been in pain, but he had also enjoyed himself, immensely.

"Now if that is not a Cheshire cat grin, I don't what is. I say, that is the same expression I wore after my honeymoon, now spill, or I'll, have to touch you." Andy held up her hand and wiggled her fingers.

D's eyes widened, he knew of her empathic powers and figured he'd rather give her the spare telling than have her see and feel what had gone on in the pet shop. "Leon," D began.

"Say no more, I get the picture." Andy said and sipped her tea. "So, you're in love, does he love you?" D blushed and nodded. "Well, Congratulations. I'm surer there is no point in me asking if you have sent a message to your grandfather, I'm sure you are not even thinking about your grandfather."

"I am so sorry my lady, I swear, it slipped my mind, nothing like this has ever happened before." D said realizing that he had indeed not thought about is mission, or his grandfather. Count D blushed brightly when he realized that he had thought only of himself, and Leon.

"I understand." Andy said. "Of course nothing like this has ever happened before; you've never been in love before." D's blush deepened and suddenly he became very interested in fixing another perfect cup of tea.

Break

Leon looked at the box of chocolates and frowned, it just seemed so ordinary, for the past three years, Leon had been bringing D chocolate. Today he wanted something new, something special. Of course the letter from Chris would add to the gift. Leon passed a jewelry store and smiled as he saw a pair of topaz studs next to another pair with some sort of purple stone. Leon left the store short $300, but along with the chocolate and Chris's' letter... Leon was hoping to find D ready for another night of lovin'.

D looked up as Leon walked into the shop, "Hey, you're on the couch today, I thought you loved your hard assed chair."

D stood slowly and walked over to Leon. D brought Leon's hand up to his lips and bit down. "Language dear," D chided. His eyes lighted on the chocolate factory box and widened. "For me?"

Leon sucked his bitten finger and grinned, "Maybe," he said. Leon looked over and saw that D had been eating fresh strawberries from a crystal bowl. D followed his line of vision.

"Andy brought them by today, fresh from Arcadia." D said, he picked one up and offered it to Leon. Instead of taking the berry from D, Leon took his hand and guided it to his lips, careful not to bite the delicate appendage. D smiled. "I have an idea; this pot can be used to melt chocolate." D took the chocolate from Leon and placed it in an empty pot. He placed it on the small burner and within minutes the chocolate was melting.

"So," Leon said as he looked at D's earrings. "How attached to those are you?"

"Attached to what?" D asked as he sat back on the couch.

"Your earrings," Leon said.

D's eyes widened as he touched his earrings. "You do not like them?" His brow furrowed as Leon pulled a small box out of his pocket and sat beside him.

"No, I mean I do. It's just that, well today I was out walking and I saw these and I thought of you. Or rather I was thinking of you when I saw these." Leon opened the box and revealed the two pairs of earrings.

"Oh my, Leon," D said as he looked at the small studs. "They're beautiful." D took one of each pair of the earrings and replaced his bloodstones. He placed his old earrings in the box to keep them safe. D scooted foreword on the couch and placed his lips against Leon's. Leon became lost in the kiss.

"You are so sweet." Leon mumbled and nibbled the cherry red lips pressed so temptingly against his own.

D sighed, "speaking of sweet." D pulled away from Leon and dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate. He held it above the pot until the dripping stopped and offered it to Leon. Again Leon did not take it from D's hand. Leon opened his mouth. D fed him the treat and gasped as Leon seized his hand and licked the stray chocolate from his fingers.

Leon picked up a strawberry and dipped into the chocolate, he placed it against D's mouth. Leon watched, transfixed as D bit into the berry. As D began to lick the stray drops from his own lips, Leon leaned towards him and stole the last bits from his lips. Leon moved from his lips to his neck. D sighed and clung as Leon picked him up and began to head towards the bedroom. "Leon," D said on a gasp.

"What? Oh yeah the mess, I'll clean it up later." Leon said, he sat D down long enough to turn off the fire underneath the chocolate. No point in burning the place down, he thought.

"Leon, I... Never mind." D said as he raised his arms to Leon. Leon smiled and picked D back into his arms. D hoped he would get used to this soon. Leon sat D on his bed and undid the frog buttons at the neck of D's black Cheongsam. The red border was the next to go.

"Baby, you wear too many clothes." Leon grumbled as he undid D's pants.

"Anticipation is part of the enjoyment." D said and moaned as Leon slid down to his lap.

Break

Andy tried to open the door of the pet shop and frowned. What was the shop doing closed in the middle of the afternoon? Was something wrong? Was D ill? Andy looked around to make sure no one was watching her as her hands glowed silver. She pressed her hand against the lock and smiled when the door sprang open. "D," She called in the shop. "Count D, where are you?" Andy walked around the chop trying not to panic. She rounded the corner and saw D sitting at a vanity brushing his hair. "There you are," She gasped and walked forward. "Getting a late start today?"

D looked up and smiled. "Very late, but the animals have been fed, and cleaned. I am simple late opening the shop. I have not been completely irresponsible." D stood wearing only deep blue pants and a sleeveless ankle length white sheath. D slipped into a pair of white slippers and donned a blue and white patterned outer robe. Securing the last of the buttons he turned to Andy. "You did not break my door did you? Leon does it often enough as it is."

"I did not break your door, I just convinced it to open." Andy smiled and her eyes shone brightly silver even though the sun streamed into the room.

"Perhaps I can convince you to join me for some tea, after I open the shop of course." D said and glided gracefully as he could down the hall. He paused when Andy did not follow him. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure you're okay, I mean...you look like you are in pain?" Andy chewed her bottom lip. D smiled and nodded, Andy sighed and followed D to the front of the shop, there was a way she could find out. Andy pouted, she hated having to read emotions, it would be better if D told her rather than invading his mind and body. "D," Andy said as he opened the drapes and unlocked the door. "Talk to me."

D looked over at Andy and sighed. She had become a valued friend. A friend he could trust. He just did not feel right complaining when he truly did enjoy it every time he found himself in Leon's arms. "I just feel a little sore, that's all." D said and began to set up a Tea setting.

"You haven't had a break," Andy said incredulously. "Every night he's been here. I know you two are wrapped up in your feelings right now, but well, D honey, you can barely walk."

"He gives me so much; I could never deny him pleasure." D looked away from Andy as he felt burning tears sting his eyes. "Actually I am pleased that he desires me so much."

Andy took D's hand and patted it. "You don't have to deny him anything, there are other ways." She squeezed his hand and looked at him meaningfully. "Another way would be...oral." Andy sipped her tea and avoided D's gaze. "That ought to buy a day or two to heal."

"Why princess..." D smiled. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Of course I'm embarrassed," Andy squawked. "I just advised a friend to give blowjobs." The last was whispered as she looked furtively around the shop.

"I don't think the animals will tell anyone, they have no clue what you are talking about." D assured her. He would have said more but a customer entered the shop. Andy sat back and watched; as the customer demanded that Count D give him the most expensive frog he had...something exotic. Andy smiled as she watched D lead the man to the back of the shop.

Chapter 9: Strawberry Flavored Popsicles

Leon, Ryo and Dee entered the shop just as D was showing his latest customer out. Leon winced and looked into the box the man carried. It looked like an ordinary frog. Leon gasped and moved back as it looked as if the Frog had winked at him. He looked up to find D with his hands clasped in front of him smiling his charming smile. "Detectives," He said in his smooth as silk voice. "Welcome back to my shop, anything I can do for you?" D looked at the clock on the wall even though he knew it was teatime. Leon was so predictable. "Please sit and I will set out more tea. You all remember Andy I trust?"

For the first time Leon noticed the girl sitting on the couch with one of D's cats in her lap. "Hello," he said to her. Leon wondered why she frowned at him and turned away. What had he done?

"D I must return home, I..." Andy walked to D and whispered in his ear. "I can officially summon you to the palace for a few days."

"The offer is greatly appreciated, your highness." D said. Andy pouted that he would use her official title; she thought they had advanced beyond that. "But I do not wish to leave, there is no reason to. I will, however, think about all you have said." D looked away from the tears that swam in her eyes before she left the shop.

"What's with her?" Leon asked as he noted D's pained look.

"She cares for me." D said. "Leon I have told you many times that there are things in this world that you know nothing about. It would be foolish of you to assume that the Arcadian kingdom is a normal one." D allowed Leon to kiss his lips before he walked off to set out tea for four.

"What did he mean not a normal kingdom?" Dee asked Leon.

Leon simply shrugged his shoulders. "There is so much weird shit coming around now-a-days that I don't even question him anymore. Oh and in a while be prepared to find the frog guy dead, but D didn't do it and can not be held accountable. It's been the same story every time for the past few years."

"We know, we heard as much at the PD," Ryo said and laughed at Leon's disgruntled look. "How did you fall in love with him?"

"I wish I knew. One morning I woke and realized I did not want to live with out him." Leon sighed. He looked up to see D standing beside the couch smiling at him. Not his usual charming smile that made you wonder what he was plotting, but a real smile that made Leon want to kiss him. D averted his gaze and sat down the tea tray. Before He could sit, Leon pulled him into his lap and nuzzled his neck. D closed his eyes and made a purring sound.

"We could leave." Dee said and cleared his throat.

"No, Gentlemen, it's all right." D scooted from Leon's lap. Ryo saw D wince as bounced on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, D we got a letter from Chris yesterday, but I got distracted before I could show it to you." Leon said. He reached into his pocket and handed D the letter written in a childish hand. D looked puzzled. "He doesn't want us to pick him up." Leon said. "He asked if he could ride with you guys." Leon said to Ryo and Dee.

"No problem, we have more than enough room for a couple of kids and a few pets." Ryo said with a smile, he watched, concerned, as D shifted on the couch. He couldn't seem to get comfortable. "I'm sure some of us would really rather not sit for two hours in a car on sometimes bumpy road." D blushed and said nothing. Leon, in typical fashion, was quite clueless.

"Watch out for the goat." Leon warned. "I think it likes red meat of the human kind." Leon warned.

"He has been expressly forbidden to eat anyone." D said. Ryo and Dee began to laugh but paused at D's earnest look.

"Oh my God, you're serious!" Dee exclaimed.

"This Arcadian Kingdom," Ryo said. "Just how not-normal is it?" he asked and saw the large plump strawberries that sat beside the tea set.

D smiled his charming smile that normally sent chills down Leon's spine, but now aroused him because he now knew just how fast D could go from chilling, to red hot. D said nothing, and Leon contemplated taking the rest of the day off and staying right there in the pet shop.

Break

Jill rounded the corner of the PD and frowned. J.J. was so damned annoying. Twice she wondered if she could possibly get away with accidentally shooting the little shit. She was looking for Diana Spacey. It was a common fact that she had done several assignments in New York, and Jill was hoping that she would be willing to take J.J off her hands for a while. Jill walked to Diana's office and frowned as she found it empty. She turned around and bumped into Ryo and Leon. "Oh hi guys," Jill said.

"Hey Jill," Leon said. "I was just showing Ryo here where Diana's office is. What's up, you look tense?"

"J.J.?" Ryo said before Jill could answer. Jill nodded miserably. "Why don't we take you to lunch and you can bitch and rant your lovely little head off." Jill smiled thankfully and left with Ryo and Leon. "Don't worry about Dee, I told him we would bring him something back he's working a case and does not want to be bothered." Ryo said as Jill headed for the office to call Dee.

Break

Dee looked up and frowned when the office door opened. "I said not to bother me until I figured this thing out." Dee stopped speaking when he saw D standing in the office. "Sorry little D, but Leon went out to lunch with Jill and Ryo."

"Why do you call me Little D?" D asked. Dee stood and walked over to D, he looked down at him. D simply blushed at the obvious height difference and stepped away. "I was not exactly looking for Leon, I was looking for you," D said.

"Me?" Dee asked and raised a skeptical brow.

"I was hoping you could help me with something. You seem knowledgeable about these things." D said his face turning redder by the moment.

"Have a seat," Dee said and indicated a padded chair in the office. "What's on your mind?" D said nothing and Dee went to shut the door.

"Well, it would seem, what I mean is." D frowned. Never in his life had he been unable to speak his mind. "I want to know how to give...uh... I believe they are called...blowjobs." Dee tried to sit in his vacant chair. Due to the fact that he was staring at D with a mixture of incredulity and horror, he missed and nearly fell to the floor. "I am really bad at it, Leon has twice stopped me." D continued, "I just need a break and Andy suggested it as an alternative, but I don't know how."

"How can you be bad at it?" Dee asked finally able to speak. "What'd you do bite him." Dee laughed, his laughter stopped as D lowered his head and turned, if possible, redder. "Dear God! You bit him."

"I didn't mean to, I don't know, he told me to watch my teeth." D said and pouted, something else he had never done before. Love was really doing a number on him, he thought.

"I am not teaching you how...Ryo would kill me, and Leon would kill me. Not to mention it's just wrong in every possible way." Dee expelled when D still would not look at him.

"Oh no!" D looked up at last. "I would never ask that, I meant would you tell me, or give me some instructions."

"Now I do need to eat." Dee said and stood. He was just opening the door when Andy bounded in.

"D, I am so sorry about yesterday. I went by the shop to apologize and you weren't there, I thought you were really mad at me, so I asked Femto-Kun where you were and he said you came by here. Please forgive me for meddling." Andy threw herself into D's arms.

D smiled, "Of course I am not mad at you. It is nice to know you care so much." D wiped the tears from her face with De's proffered handkerchief. "Come now, Detective Laytner and I was just heading out for some lunch, and he may help me out with the problem I seem to be having."

"Oh right..." Andy's eyes widened as she looked at D. "Right the problem...hmmm I have an idea. Count D, where is the nearest grocery store?"

"There is one right around the corner from the shop, why?" D asked, not sure he liked the devilish glint in her eyes. Andy giggled and grabbed his hands; she waved Dee to follow them and ran gaily from the Police Station.

Break

Andy hid the contents of her bag until they had reached the interior of the pet shop. Dee sat on D's usual strait-backed chair eating a fresh-made sandwich that she had gotten him in lieu of restaurant food. Count D sat on the plush couch as directed. Andy emptied the contents of the bag on the table. D looked confused as he stared at four boxes of Popsicles, all strawberry flavored. Andy opened a box and pulled one out. "Here," she thrust it at D. "Eat this, don't worry it is all natural, I eat them myself."

"I don't understand." D said and held the Popsicle by its wooden stick.

"I do," Dee said and smirked at Andy. Dee turned and took the Popsicle from D and held it to his lips. "Suck it." D's eyes widened and his mouth opened to gasp. Dee placed the Popsicle in his mouth. D pulled it away and winced. "Too cold on your teeth huh?" Dee said knowingly. D nodded and covered his paining mouth. "Now here," Dee handed D the Popsicle, "just keep trying till you can suck on it without it touching your teeth; that will cut down on at least half of Leon's discomfort."

"Oh my God, you bit him." Andy said to D who blushed and concentrated on his Popsicle.

"It's more like scraping of the teeth; I had to train Ryo you know." Dee said and went back to his sandwich.

"Ugh... TMI," Andy said and picked up a Popsicle of her own. At D's questioning look Andy grinned. "Oh no, Nestoir has no complaints...It's almost a hundred degrees outside, in case you didn't notice. I'm boiling," Andy complained and began to gratefully eat her Popsicle. D simply blushed and went back to his Popsicle.

Once D had begun to work on his fifth Popsicle Dee took it and looked it over, "Good job little D, no teeth marks. Now what else is there, oh yeah, have you ever gagged?"

"Gagged?" D asked not sure what Dee meant.

Andy sighed and handed D a fresh Popsicle. "How far down your throat can you get this?" D slipped the Popsicle about halfway into his mouth before he choked. "Not very," Andy mumbled.

"Try again," Dee said. "Just try to relax your throat and swallow." D tried again. His face turned bright red and his eyes were running after an extended fit of coughing. "Good thing you got four boxes." Dee said to Andy who nodded and opened the second box. He was not going to ask how they were staying cold sitting there on the table in the sun. Like Leon said last night, it was just better not to ask.

Chapter 10: Hurt Feelings and Kung Fu

Leon hung up his cell phone as he entered the pet shop. He was looking forward to kissing D's sweet lips. He swore as he realized that Ryo was not his only companion today. He had not confessed the new status of his relationship with D to Jill and he did not want her to find out by witnessing a heated embrace. And, he thought with a smirk, no embrace with D could be anything but heated. Surprisingly Randolph had told no one of what he had learned. Leon figured he had that darned Princess to thank for that. Leon did not know why she hated him, but the last time they had seen each other she had glowered at him.

"Lost in thought?" Jill asked Leon as she saw the Count on the couch sipping tea. Dee and Andy looked up with guilty expressions as Leon placed his hands on D's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. It would have to suffice until he could get D alone. "Good afternoon Detectives, Miss Jill you look lovely as usual." D stood and nodded politely. His eyes fell on Leon and stayed there he smiled and licked his lips.

Ryo looked over at Dee and Andy who were studiously avoiding anyone's gaze. "What have you been up to?" He asked Dee who grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was all her." Dee said and pointed to Andy who had meandered away from the group to answer her cell phone.

"AH... Count D, the chief wants you to stop by the station." Leon said trying his best to remain professional. "He says he wants to speak with you about the Randolph situation. Are you able to come away for a bit?" D wondered at Leon's red face as he looked at him.

"Yes of course Detective Orcot, I'll be just a moment." D said, He was confused, but if Leon wanted formal...

"So," Dee said to Leon as D went to the back of the shop to prepare for a trip to the police department. "While he is locking up the register, I should tell you, or remind you that tomorrow we are going to retrieve the kids."

"Oh yeah, thanks, I don't know what's gotten into Chris. I guess he has outgrown the need to have a big brother pick him up." Leon grumbled.

"Don't pout that he finds us cooler than you, No doubt Bikky has been filling his head with our escapades in New York." Dee smirked and Ryo punched his arm. "What?"

"I'm sure your brother still thinks the world of you and that some other reason prompted his desire to ride with us, probably because of the counselor that has a thing for D." Ryo said thoughtfully as D approached the group, as every one turned to look at him, D turned a questioning gaze to Leon.

"Just commenting on your boyfriend," Leon grumbled and looked at the clock. "We should get going, the chief is expecting you."

D was puzzled at Leon's sudden change of mood. "My boyfriend? But you..." D was extremely confused when Leon shushed him and inclined his head at Jill. Was Leon ashamed of him? Ashamed of what they had shared? Tears stung D's eyes as they prepared to leave the shop. Andy tugged on his sleeve and frowned at the brief hint of his emotions she had been able to feel "D, I have to go now." D wondered why Andy was not quit meeting his eyes. "There is a situation and we are all leaving town for a while." D's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Promise me you will be careful." D said, knowing her situations were never simple.

Andy smiled her most bright smile and tossed herself into D's small arms. "I promise." She held him a moment longer and D could feel her searching his emotions. He said nothing as she backed away and glowered thunderously at Leon. "Call me if you would like to have an extended visit at the palace." She said and huffed from the shop, wondering why D put up with Leon's mercurial moods. Briefly D wondered if he would ever see her alive again. He wished she were not apart of the more dangerous missions, but it was her life, her destiny. She was just too much a child; D thought and smiled a sad smile as he waved her off.

Leon wondered why D was silent the entire trip to the PD. Usually D would keep up a nice chatter with Jill. As they entered the PD J.J. caught up with them. "Jill hello, Detective Orcot it is always a pleasure to see you." J.J. shook Leon's hand and held on a bit longer than necessary; he brushed up against Leon as he passed him and moved down the hallway. The action was not missed by D who lowered his head and walked to the Chief's office with out a word to Leon.

"D?" Leon called, but D ignored his call and knocked on the door. The chief opened the door and D smiled. Leon shrugged, "Weird," he mumbled and went to his office where Ryo and Dee were talking in hushed voices. Ryo laughed and tried to back away from Dee's kiss. It was a half-hearted attempt that failed. Leon cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Alright guys, lets get back to work." Leon said and could not wait to get his hands on D.

Break

D looked at the chief and smiled even though he thought his heart was breaking. Is this the penalty for loving a human? He asked himself as the chief droned on about Randolph's apology. The chief apologized for D's rough treatment and just wanted to make sure that all was satisfied with the outcome of the entire situation. D smiled his most charming smile and assured the chief that there were no lingering hard feelings. He sat a while longer discussing the various training methods for puppies.

Break

Ryo and Dee excused themselves from Leon and Jill's office as J.J. entered. Instead of his usual ogling of Dee, J.J's eyes went unerringly to Leon. "Cool it pal, I don't think the count will appreciate..." Ryo began to say as they passed J.J on the way out of the office.

"According to Jill, Detective Orcot and the Count have not made up their minds, well I have made up mine, and I bet I'll have him before the Count even knows he had a chance." J.J. whispered to Ryo who would have said more but was pulled from the room by Dee who had a strong urge to take an extra long break with Ryo. Leon went to retrieve a file from his cabinet and was cornered by J.J.

"Whoa, a little close there," Leon said and placed his hands on J.J.s shoulder to steady him as it seemed he was about to fall over. Leon heard a gasp and looked up to see D standing in the doorway of his office. "Ah... No! D wait come back here." Leon shoved away from J.J. and followed Count D down the hall and out of the PD. Leon was amazed at how fast D could walk in those long skirts without tripping. J.J. leaned back smugly against the cabinet and smiled, that could not have been better timed if he had planned it.

"Wait a moment please, Detective Laytner, Detective MacLean; would you mind returning me to the Shop?" D asked. Ryo noted his upset and nodded. He opened the door for D and tried to stall getting into the car, giving Leon a chance to catch up and talk to the Count. "Please, I must hurry, the pets need to be fed, and dinnertime is fast approaching." D said as Leon reached the car breathing heavy.

"D, Baby, it's not what you think you saw." Leon huffed. D turned away from Leon to hide the tears that brimmed in his eyes. He blinked furiously refusing to let them fall. Ryo sensed D's dilemma and started the car.

"Sorry Leon," Dee muttered as they pulled away from the station. Leon swore and stomped to his car. He did not need this now. As he drove to the shop he kept seeing D's hurt look as J.J. had stood there clutching his arms, staring up at him. It must have looked like... Leon refused to finish the thought as he came to a screeching halt just as D was entering the pet shop. Leon heard the door slam and ran towards Dee and Ryo who were about to drive off. "What's up with you two?" Dee asked.

"That damned J.J. grabbed me, D saw it and thought... well, you know, He thought J.J and I were making out or something." Leon said. "Look I gotta go talk to him." Leon said and headed to the shop. His first instinct to duck was proved correct as a teapot came frighteningly close to his head, followed by a cup and a spoon. Leon reached D before a plate could be tossed at him. He tackled D and pressed him to the couch.

"I just ate the greater part of four boxes of Popsicles." D ground out and flipped Leon off of him. He left Leon stunned and sitting on the floor dazed. He had used his kung fu on Leon only once. Leon shook his head to clear it and reached out to D. "Do not touch me." D stepped back and raised his hands to ward Leon off. "Kuso," He muttered as he lost the battle to control his tears. First one then another slid down his pale cheeks.

"How can you think it? You know I love you." Leon said.

"A man will love his current lover as he loves no one else, but will utilize the nearest prostitute if the whim should but strike." D said and turned away to wipe his face. "I only ask that if you insist on seeing others you do not come near me." D fought to control his emotions. Never had he had such difficulty in remaining calm.

"Baby listen to me," Leon said and pulled D into his arms, not at all caring that D could send him flying. "I do not have the desire or need to touch anyone but you. J.J. bumped into me and I held him from falling, that's all it was. Although I don't think it was unintentional on his part to bump into me. Perhaps we should go back to the station and have a little word with him." Leon sighed as D turned in his arms and returned the embrace. He raised D's tear streaked face and gave him the kiss he had been longing to give him all day. Perhaps, Leon thought with a smile, they did not have to go right back. D moaned into Leon's mouth as Leon's hands began to travel his body through his robes.

Break

Ryo found J.J in the break room smiling. "I wouldn't gloat if I were you." Ryo warned. "According to Jill, D could break you in half without breaking one of his nails. And Leon does not like to be taken advantage of, what were you thinking?" Ryo said. J.J frowned and stood as Jill entered the break room.

"Leon's looking for you..." Jill would have said more, but J.J tossed a smug smile to Ryo before he sauntered down the hall. J.J entered the office and headed directly for Leon. He did not notice that Count D was standing near the wall. Leon leaned against his desk and put out his hands to ward off J.J.

"We need to talk," Leon said and actually had to place his hands on J.J.'s arms to keep him back. "I am currently involved with someone and would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on me."

J.J pouted, "Why, are you afraid you may 'hit' back?" J.J asked and moved his hands down to Leon's chest. He would have stroked further but he felt strong slim fingers grasp his wrist. He looked up startled and stared into narrowed golden and purple eyes.

"It would be well advised for you to heed the words of the detective and try your best not to touch what does not belong to you." D said in a deceptively calm voice.

"What's it to you?" J.J asked belligerently.

"What do you think," Leon blustered and backed as far away as he could as J.J's other hand came up to caress him. "You can't be that dense." Leon muttered. J.J attempted to snatch his hand back and found himself in the air then on the floor with four small scratches on his wrist. D pulled a handkerchief from inside his sleeve pocket and cleaned the blood from underneath his nails. D then leaned into Leon and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at J.J. and smiled his most chilling smile.

"I do not like to repeat myself." Count D said as laughter could be heard in the doorway. Ryo and Dee were hard pressed to contain their mirth in the face of J.J's newest humiliation. J.J stood and stormed form the room glowering behind at Count D who made it plainly obvious that Leon was his.

"Sheath the claws sweet heart." Leon said he took D's hand from his chest and kissed the palm. "I think he got the picture." Leon grinned. "Never had anyone fight over me before. You're cute when you're vicious," Leon grinned. D turned crimson and refused to meet anyone's gaze. "Now what were you saying about Popsicles?" Leon asked. D blushed brighter and hid his face against Leon's chest. Ryo and Dee burst into uproarious laughter.

Jill walked into the office just as Leon raised D's red face and placed a kiss on his lips. "Whoa... You know," Jill said as Leon looked up but did not stop Kissing Count D. "It's about darn time. I thought you two would be driving each other insane for a very long time." Jill exclaimed and laughed as Leon was finally embarrassed.

"Was it really that obvious?" Leon asked Jill who nodded and smirked. Leon's hand traveled from D's back and rested on the curve of his behind. "We probably would have driven each other crazy if it wasn't for Dee." Leon admitted.

"Don't encourage him." Ryo muttered as Dee grinned. D smiled as Leon did not push him away at the intrusion. Perhaps he was not ashamed of their love after all.

Chapter 11: Welcome Home Chris

The pet shop was abnormally quiet. Leon looked over the dinner table at D and smiled. The candles made him look like a china doll. The expensive ones they sold in antique shops. D looked up and smiled, Leon felt grateful that he was sitting in a chair, for he was sure to have fallen if he had been standing. He noted that the amethyst and topaz earrings did not shine nearly as bright or as beautiful as D's eyes. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, D looked back to his salad and tried to work up the courage to tell Leon all he had learned today. Being in love was wreaking havoc on his equilibrium. He was usually so sure of himself, so confident. Courage was not needed to say a few simple words.

Leon smiled D was so beautiful. He had always thought so, but now he could enjoy the thought, not shove it to the back of his mind in shame. He could admit that D's hair looked and felt like the finest silk. He could marvel at the sweet taste of his kiss and look forward to the warm feel of his skin. He knew of D's secret places. The places that made him moan, purr, or lose his mind. Dee had given Leon a suggestion for tonight, since it would be their last night without underage ears present. Leon was most anxious to try it.

"I suppose I should explain about the Popsicles." D said, he was finally able to look Leon in the eye. D smiled, Leon had really pretty blue eyes. "You should let your hair grow." D said on a whim as the thought struck him.

Leon looked puzzled, "I thought we were talking about Popsicles." He said and grinned he had noted that the last few times, this afternoon included, that he and D had made love; D had taken the ponytail holder out of his hair. "If you want…" Leon said, his face turning red. "D," Leon stood and walked over to D. He knelt down beside D's chair and took both of his small elegant hands. "Have I been hurting you?" D looked away from Leon and opened his mouth to answer. Leon turned his head back around. "Tell me the truth."

D sighed, and Leon felt crushed. "At first, yes, every time you came to me, after wards would be great pain. According to Andy, I could barely walk. But now, there is no pain, and I look forward to…" D blushed and looked away. "I mean…I really like when we are together." D squeezed Leon's hands helplessly, "Aishiteru." He melted into Leon's arms as Leon kissed him.

"What did that mean?" Leon asked. He stood and pulled D to his feet leading him to his bedroom. "That ashi-thng?"

"Aishiteru," D said and smiled. "It means I love you." As they reached D's bedroom, D smiled his mischievous smile and sat on his bed. D undid his cheongsam and took off his sheer sheath that was underneath. He then began to undo Leon's pants. His eyes widened at the sight of a fully aroused Leon. That was definitely larger than the Popsicles, but Dee had said that the techniques were the same. Breath, relax, and swallow. As D prepared to take Leon into his mouth, Leon placed his hand underneath his chin and looked into his eyes. D almost smiled at Leon's look of apprehension.

"That's not really necessary." Leon said remembering the pain of D's small teeth scrapping the sides of his cock. D did smile now and caressed Leon with his hand.

"It's very necessary." D said and placed a kiss at the tip. Leon moaned and D licked the droplet of pre-cum that oozed out. He ran his tongue along the sides and from back to front. Leon moaned and placed his hand on D's head. At this signal of acquiesce D opened his mouth and took as much of Leon in as he could. He felt himself beginning to gag; instead of backing away he relaxed his throat and swallowed. Leon gripped his hair and D began to move back and forth alternating sucking with licks and kisses. Leon's moans grew louder. Somewhere he knew he should warn D, but no coherent words would come out of his mouth. D brought his left hand up and cupped Leon's testicles.

"Ah… Baby… Move…" Leon managed. D was adamant in his suction and refused to be displaced. Leon tried one last time to move D before he lost the ability to do anything but revel in the sensations. Vaguely he heard D choke, gag and spit into his hand. Leon brought his hand up to finish the job as D looked horrified from his place on the bed. Leon collapsed to his knees beside the bed and took D into his arms. "Marvelous, wonderful, I love you…. I'm so sorry." Leon said when he realized what he had done in D's mouth. Leon never minded D, he tasted like glaze, he wasn't sure it was true about himself. His worries were proved correct.

"Ugh." D muttered and made a face, he reached for a glass of tepid water that usually resided by the bed and took a drink trying to rinse his mouth. Leon tried to resist a smile but found it nearly impossible not to laugh. Once Leon settled down he noted that D was still at the edge of the bed looking stunned. The empty cup fell unheeded to the floor as Leon climbed into bed and took D rolling to the middle. "How can you eat that, every time I…? It's disgusting."

"Baby, you don't taste bad, every one has their own personal taste, and you eat so much sugar…" Leon shrugged.

"And what, are you on a steady diet of beer and pretzels?" D complained.

"And pizza," Leon laughed and held D close. His hand began to massage D's back, sliding in ever widening circles. "That was wonderful; don't tell me that is why you ate so many Popsicles?"

"It was Andy's idea, Dee also helped with a few pointers." D said. The room was dark so Leon could not see D's blush, but he could feel his face heat.

"I can't believe you asked them." Leon said and began to rub further along D's back. He placed D on his stomach and kissed the base of his skull, then further down his neck. D moaned as Leon licked down his spine. D shifted his hips. Leon smiled and grabbed one of the pillows and placed it underneath D's hips positioning him in just the right way; his pale bottom shining in the dim light of the dark room. "You aren't the only one that got a little advice. Ever heard of reaming?" Leon asked. D shook his head and turned to look at Leon. D gasped as Leon placed a kiss on each pale cheek. "Never let it be said that I've never kissed your ass."

"Wha…Ah…oh…Ohhhhh" D writhed as Leon began a series of licks and kisses. Leon used his hands to spread D's cheeks and lick further in between. D gasped as Leon slid two fingers inside and began to move back and forth. Leon wedged his tongue in between his fingers and D thought the world would explode. "Ah… Leon… ah" D gasped as he bucked against the pillow. "Leon."

"What." Leon mumbled and removed his tongue only to use it to lick the deep crevice of D's backside. D gasped and trembled, never had he felt something so…mind-blowing. Well, Leon thought, here he had found something else to make D lose his mind. According to Dee, Ryo screamed like a little bitch. Leon wanted to hear D scream. He intensified his kisses and licks and heard a ripping sound and smiled, D's nails must have made it through the sheets. D's moans became louder and higher pitched as Leon sucked and licked furiously. D gave a final hoarse shout and Leon could feel him convulsing around his fingers. D made sobbing, panting sounds as Leon crawled over him and pulled him into his arms. Leon removed the soiled pillow from underneath D and gathered him close. "You forgive me for tasting bad?" He said and placed a kiss on D's forehead.

"Uh…" Was all D could manage to say. He took several deep breaths and tried again. "Not unless you agree to change your diet just a bit." D said. He began to place kisses along Leon's chest.

Leon smiled. "Agreed," He said and reached for an addition to D's nightstand. D smiled as he felt Leon applying the lubricant. He moaned as Leon slid two fingers inside. D began to shift his hips wanting more, silently begging Leon to take him. He raised his legs and was confused as Leon shook his head and turned him back to his stomach. Leon adjusted D till he was on his hands and knees. "Is this uncomfortable?" Leon asked. D shook his head and peered over his shoulder at Leon. Leon had never seen anything so sexy. D's hair fell in wild disarray around his face, his lips were swollen from kisses and he arched his back the way a cat does when it's stretching. Leon rubbed the excess lubricant on his cock and hoped he would not cum from just the sight of D bent over waiting for him.

Leon eased into him and they both sighed. Leon placed his hands on D's hips and gently rocked back and forth. D moaned low backed up against Leon. D went from balancing on his hands to his elbows giving Leon more access. Leon groaned as he felt himself slide deeper into D. Leon placed his hands on D's hips and began to rock back and forth. He leaned over D and whispered, "I love you so much." "Aishiteru" D moaned at the same time. No more words were needed.

D was close Leon could tell by the way his breathing hitched. He reached around and stroked D's cock. D bit his lip but could not contain the cries building in his throat as Leon drove him over the edge of sanity again. Leon smiled and moved faster in D knowing that pure bliss was only a few…more…seconds…away. Leon gasped and filled D with all he had. Once consciousness returned to Leon he realized that he had collapsed on top of D. He rolled to the side and pulled D with him. D smiled up at him in the dark. "Incredible," D moaned.

Leon smiled, "my thoughts exactly." Leon kissed D again before they fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Break

He was going home today! Chris ran around the cabin stuffing his things in to his suitcase. Q-Chan chirped at him and tried to pull the clothes out again. "I think he wants you to fold them." Chris looked up and frowned at Squirrel. "So this thing," Squirrel indicated Q-Chan. "Belongs to your brothers friend?" Chris nodded and took the things out of the suitcase and began to fold them neatly. "So what time should your brother and his friend be coming to pick you up?" Squirrel had been looking forward to seeing the Asian beauty again, he did not care that it was a guy. Chris smiled and handed over Leon's note that had come in the mail.

Squirrel frowned as he read the message. -To whom it may concern, I am giving Christopher Orcot permission to ride home with Detectives Dee Laytner and Randy MacLean. They are friends of mine and I trust in their ability to see him home safely. Signed, Detective Leon Orcot. - Squirrel read the note again and frowned. "Your brother did not write this, but he signed it." Chris smiled and showed him another note. This one was a card addressed to Chris from the Count. It was the same neat handwriting. Squirrel sighed. If it were meant for him to meet the beauty again it would happen in time. He was a firm believer in fate.

Break

Leon awoke with a smile. He was glad he did not have to work today, he had all day to lay I bed and enjoy the feel of D sleeping beside him. He turned and saw that D was still sleeping deeply. Leon smiled and caressed D's head. No wonder he was exhausted, they had been up all night. Leon had discovered just how wonderfully flexible D really was. Leon would be surprised if D got out of bed all day, but he was thankful that D was no longer in pain. Leon sighed and eased away from D. He went to the bathroom and had hot shower. He marveled at the myriad of scratch marks that covered his arms, shoulders and lower back.

As Leon dressed he paused by the bed to kiss his sleeping wildcat. D stirred and snuggled deeper beneath the blankets. Leon smiled and slipped from the shop, hoping to return before D awakened. Leon found a bakery just as it was opening and got the sweetest doughnuts and pastries they had to offer. He returned to the shop and found that D had not moved. He sat the food on an ornate tray he had found and carried it into the bathroom where he ran D a hot bubble bath. With a smile he carried a box of chocolates into the room and sat beside D's prone form on the bed. He plucked a delicate morsel from the box and waved it under D's nose.

D mumbled appreciatively and opened his eyes. He smiled up at Leon, "good morning." He yawned and reached out his arms to Leon. Leon leaned down and kissed his lips. Leon backed away and placed the chocolate against D's lips. With a smile, D opened his mouth. Leon silently fed D a few pieces before he climbed on top of him. D looked up at him and smiled. "What a wonderful way to wake up. What time did you get up?" D noticed that Leon looked fully showered and dressed.

"About 45 minutes ago." Leon said, "Write me a list of who gets what, and I'll feed the critters while you take a bath."

"Ummm… I wish I could, but I don't have time to fill the tub. There is just enough time for a shower if I want to be dressed and have breakfast myself before Chris makes it home. Why is the pick up so much earlier than the drop off?" D made a face. Leon smiled. He scooped D into his arms, again marveling that he was so small. He smiled at the mouth shaped bruises along D's hips and on the left side of his neck.

"Take as long as you need," Leon said. D was speechless as he noted the tray of food and the bubble bath.

"There is a list in the top drawer of the nightstand." D said as Leon sat him on his feet. D kissed Leon and stepped into the welcoming bath. "Thank you so much… you spoil me."

"I love you," Leon said as he walked out of the bathroom. He was extremely careful to feed each animal the correct portion of food. He would hate to become another of the pets' victims, not when he was so happy. The little monkey chirped happily and crunched his lettuce. "You're kind of cute, you know." Leon said and scratched the little creature behind the ear. Leon snatched his hand back as a young boy sat and smiled at him holding lettuce in one hand and tofu in another. He looked around the shop and saw many people peering back at him. Leon blinked and was surrounded by animals again. He shook his head and went about the rest of the feeding process.

Break

Chris ran with Bikky and Carol to meet Ryo and Dee where the other parents were waiting. Tetsu and Cujo were not far behind. Tetsu had Sweetie on his head. "Hey squirt," Ryo said and embraced Bikky. He kissed Carol's cheek and ruffled Chris' hair. Chris shyly stood by. He had heard so much about them from Bikky, but now he realized he had only ever met them for a few minutes. "Weird how much you look like a mini-Leon." Ryo laughed. Dee stuck his tongue out at Chris. Chris laughed and felt his apprehension melt away. They all piled into the Escalade and set off down the road.

Break

Leon found D sitting at his vanity half dressed and brushing his wet hair. He had just finished feeding all the animals. D looked up and Leon leaned down to kiss him. D sighed and turned in his seat to look at Leon. "What's on your mind?" Leon asked at D's worried look.

"What will Chris think of you spending the night here sometimes? Unless you plan to leave directly after…" D's words halted and he tried not to let on that the prospect of waking up alone after a night of loving did not appeal to him.

Leon had not thought of any of that. "Uh… Well… I don't know. It should not be too weird; I mean Chris practically lives here, so it should not strike him as too odd if I stay over sometimes." Leon frowned, as still D did not look satisfied with his answer. Leon knelt beside D and took his hands. "He probably won't even notice at first."

"But when he does, what will we explain to him?" D asked, before Leon could answer, D smiled. "I have an idea, I mean, if you are willing." D looked away from Leon and continued. "There is more than enough room here, and Chris should not be living in that pig sty you call an apartment. You would not have to worry about cooking anything, I can…"

Leon grasped D's chin and turned him to face him. "Are you asking me to move in?" Leon said gently and caressed D's face. D turned red and nodded. Leon straitened and slid between D's legs, glad that D was not wearing his full outfit yet. He wrapped his arms around D and smiled. "Sure…it'll leave more money for Chris' schooling if I don't have to pay much rent. I'll help out here with the rent."

D laughed and shook his head. "Grandfather pays for everything."

"Your Grandfather pays for you…" Leon said, "Not the guy you live with."

"Grandfather will be happy for me." D said. "He has wondered for a long time when I would open myself to love, I have rejected so many." D turned redder and looked away from Leon. Leon laughed and kissed D.

"I have some time off next week, I'll get our stuff and officially move in then…that sound good?" D nodded and submitted to Leon's passionate kisses. "Now get dressed, or we really won't be ready when the munchkins show up." Leon backed away and enjoyed watching D put on the rest of his clothing.

Break

Chris bounded from the car and ran headlong for the pet shop anxious to see his brother, Count D and the rest of the Animals. He had made them all presents in the arts and crafts of the camp and he was looking forward to telling his brother how he had protected the Count from Squirrel. Bikky said the man was a pervert and Chris believed him. Chris opened the door and ran directly to his brother. He was so ecstatic to be home that he did not notice that he and Count sprang apart and avoided each others gaze as if they were guilty of something.

-Bro! Bro! Did you miss me? - Chris bounced around until Leon picked him up in a bear hug. Chris laughed and returned the hug. Leon sat him on his feet and Chris tossed his arms around D's slim waist. -Squirrel is a pervert… Bikky said so, so I had to keep you away from the camp. Bikky said that Leon was not a pervert and that I should not be surprised at anything he does. What did he mean? -

D's eyes widened, could Bikky have understood what had been going on with him and Leon? It would not surprise D, he lived with Dee and Ryo and he was a fairly observant child. D's thoughts were interrupted as the pet shop door opened again. Q-Chan flew and landed happily on D's shoulder. D cuddled the little creature as Bikky Carol, Ryo and Dee entered followed by T-Chan and the other animals.

T-Chan growled ferociously at Leon. "T-Chan," D scolded and walked forward. "You are not allowed…" D was cut off as T-Chan growled at him. D held out a hand to consol T-Chan and had to quickly snatch it back as T-Chan snapped at him. T-Chan growled more and ran from the room. D looked stunned as he looked after his pet.

"He tried to bite you." Leon said, all of his confusion could be heard in his voice.

"It must be a shock to him; the scent must have shocked him." D said he tried not to be hurt by T-Chan's rejection. "Well I have prepared a nice Lunch won't you all join us?" D turned and smiled at the stunned onlookers. "He'll settle down." D assured them as he shook Carol's hand. She was still shocked to find that D was indeed a man. He was just so pretty, she thought, and his nails, simply marvelous. D noted carol's close scrutiny of him and smiled. "Q-Chan, would you go and inform T-Chan that we will be having lunch soon, if he would care to join us."

Leon tried not to show surprise as an angry young man with ram horns joined them at the table. D smiled as he realized that Leon could now see the animals true forms, it was a side effect of being intimate with a Kami. T-Chan sat silent through out most of the meal. Towards the end he looked over at D. "Count D, I want you to find me a home." T-Chan swallowed with some difficulty. "I don't care with whom." Ryo and Dee were steadfast in their original plan of not asking D to explain any of the weird things that went on in the pet shop.

D sat down his fork carefully, "you are always welcome here, but if that is your wish…" D blinked and Leon noted that he was fighting tears.

T-Chan stood and glared at D, "my wish is to not remain here and watch you be a WHORE for that human." T-Chan yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Leon. D stood silently and left the room. He reached his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Un- mindful of the embarrassed silence he had left behind in his dining room.

The sound of a resounding slap could be heard as Leon turned on T-Chan who placed a hand to his stinging cheek and ran from the room. Leon looked around the table and sighed. With an apologetic look he headed from the room to try his best to consol D. Leon found D curled up on the bed sobbing brokenly. "Hon… Don't do that it drives me crazy." Leon gathered D close and felt the sobs wracking his thin frame.

"He…He hates me now… What have I done that was so wrong?" D sobbed. "For centuries my family has chosen lovers, Grandfather often teased me about not taking one, Q-Chan hinted all the time… I don't understand." Leon rubbed a soothing hand over D's back and placed kisses along his face.

"You've done noting wrong, he's just a little confused. I'll go talk to him." Leon said and stood to do just that.

"No! Leon," D said panicked. "You'll kill each other." D wiped his face and tried to staunch the flow of more tears.

"I promise I won't kill him, if I have to maim him to get him off to me…Well he will still be alive." Leon said. He pulled away from D and left the room in search of one angry goat-boy.

Leon found T-Chan in the room that was often used for Chris when he stayed over. T-Chan growled when he saw Leon enter the room. Leon had no qualms about pulling out his gun. "I have no problem killing you right now, but I won't hurt D that way. He loves you." Leon sighed and sat on the bed, his gun held limply in his hand. "And I love him, why did you say that to him?" Leon asked T-Chan. T-Chan reverted to his animal form and turned his back on Leon. "I know you understand what has been going on, do you even know the meaning of the word whore?" Leon asked.

"I'm not stupid," T-Chan turned and growled. "I can smell your filthy scent all over him, and he is likewise all over you."

"Tell me the meaning of the word whore." Leon demanded and glowered at T-Chan.

T-Chan lowered his head. "A whore is someone who sells themselves cheaply."

"I ought to smack you again." Leon felt his face flush with bitter anger that he could barely control and he growled. "Is that honestly what you think he has done?" Leon asked. T-Chan breathed heavily trying not to cry. He had been in love with Count D far longer than Leon could understand. Just because he had left for a week didn't mean…

"I have been in love with D for a long time and he has likewise loved me…we finally admitted it, to ourselves and other. He is happy now and I thought you would be happy for him." Leon sat and put his gun away.

"Is Count D mad at me?" T-Chan asked he sniffled and wiped an errant tear from his face.

"Mad at you…Tetsu. Count D is broken hearted; he has been crying non-stop since he reached the room." Leon said. He stared at T-Chan's horrified look before the little Goat ran from the room intent on reaching Count D.

"Count D," T-Chan said when he had reached D's prone form on the bed. "I don't want you to find me a home I'm sorry I called you a…a…"D sat up and reached out his arms to T-Chan who reverted to his goat form and crawled into D's lap.

"It's alright," D said, "I understand that coming home and finding out that way with out warning. I should have known that you would be able to smell the changes that have taken place. I wasn't thinking."

"As is your right… I had no right to yell at you, or insult you. Please forgive me." T-Chan said and nuzzled D giving his cheek a small lick.

"Yes of course I forgive you. But…" D grew solemn. "I must have your promise that you will behave yourself, you see…Leon and Chris will be staying here starting next week."

T-Chan looked at Leon and then back to the Count and smiled. "I can live with that, but can you live with him?" T-Chan smirked, as he knew Leon and Count D were remembering the current state of Leon's apartment. T-Chan placed a kiss on D's cheek before he ran from the room to apologize to their guests for his rude behavior.

"I refuse to allow you to place those horrid pictures anywhere near our home." Count D said to Leon who pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

"Our Home…I like the sound of that." Leon said and fell with D onto the bed.

Chapter 12: Midnight Comfort, Daytime Criminals

Chris tiptoed over to Pon-Chan and T-Chan and tried his best to wake them. T-Chan woke with a growl, and glared bleary-eyed at the frightened young boy. "T-Chan, I'm sorry I woke you, but I think something is wrong with D." Chris said, T-Chan, realizing that Chris was truly frightened, got up and went to investigate. He was careful not to awaken Pon-Chan. "I was going to the bathroom and I heard it." Chris tugged T-Chan's arm and pulled him to D's bedroom door.

T-Chan pressed his nose to the door and backed away with an odd mixture of anger and humor. The sounds Chris had worried about were unmistakably Count D and Leon. But nothing was wrong. "Uh...Ahh...yes...uh," could be heard faintly through the door. T-Chan blushed and pulled Chris away from the door. "They're fine, let's go back to bed kid."

"They who?" Chris asked, he had been well tucked in by the Count by the time Leon had made it in from work. He wondered at all the strange behavior that had been going on in the pet shop since his return yesterday. He felt he would never understand T-Chan's outburst at the count and no one would explain it to him. Chris vowed to take all of his questions to Bikky as soon as he could.

Break

Leon flopped back onto the bed and pulled D into his arms. Breathing heavily, D wiped Leon's sweat dampened brow. "Do you want to talk about it?" D asked as he placed a series of small, quick kisses along Leon's lips.

"About what?" Leon asked and rolled to the side of the bed where he sat up. Leon turned and placed his head in his hands. He looked up again and found D just staring at him. It was his usual calm, assessing stare that looked so out of place in the dim room with the scent of their lovemaking lingering in the air. Leon reached out and pulled D into his lap. With a sigh, D sat back and allowed himself to be cuddled. Leon pressed his face into the curve of D's neck and inhaled deeply. D knew something must be upsetting Leon... he was usually so gentle and tender. Such could not be said of tonight...

Break...Insert Flashback...

D had just got Chris to sleep all tucked in and story read. He was closing the shop when Leon came in. He said nothing, just kissed D as if he would never get the chance to do so again. Still saying nothing, Leon had simply gone to the bedroom. D had found him pacing back and forth liked a caged animal that knows it can only go in circles and so it slowly goes insane. "Leon? Is everything all...?" D could not finish. Leon grabbed him and kissed him, undoing his cheongsam at the same time. D decided to help and undid his clothing to save them from Leon's un-careful handling.

D turned to get into the bed, but was grasped from behind. D could only be grateful that Leon had remembered the lubricant as he began what could only be called pounding. Their lovemaking had never been so intense, D was not sure he disliked it. As a matter of fact...he liked it a lot. Throughout his enjoyment, he knew that something was definitely bothering Leon.

Break

"She was only 16; maybe have been Ryo and Dee's Carol," Leon murmured into D's hair. "I've found bodies before, hell; I've made some, all in the line of duty you know. But this girl...what they did to her." Leon pressed kisses along D's back. "Ryo and Dee said they had a case like this in New York...Carol had been snatched and everything, but they rescued her in time...no one rescued this poor girl. Ryo had to tell her parents... she was all they had. Oh God! Did I hurt you? I would have done better to grab a bottle of vodka and go to my place for the night."

"That, I think, would have hurt me more." D said and he looked over his shoulder at Leon. "It is better that you should accustom yourself to sharing your problems with me. You have done so in the past, why should now be different?"

"Well, now it's just...There was no caressing, no kissing all the little spots that make you purr, I just...fucked you D... you mean more to me than that... I just grabbed you and..."

Leon grew silent as he could feel D shaking in his arms. He looked down to note that D was indeed laughing at him. "My dear Mr. Detective, Even I know that love and passion can take many forms."

"But you are so small, I could have hurt you." Leon said and kissed D's back again.

"You do not have to treat me like..." D paused thinking of how Leon had previously described him, "Like a china doll. I am not made of porcelain, I will not break." D tilted his head back and captured Leon's lips. He shifted his hips and moaned as Leon stiffened beneath him. D braced his hands on Leon's knees and moved back and forth. "Besides, I always love when we are together." D reached underneath him and stroked Leon. Leon moaned and placed his hands on D's hips lifting him further. Once properly positioned, D slid down and sighed. Leon cradled him in his lap for a moment before the world outside their room vanished.

Break

-Count D, is my brother here? - Count D looked up at Chris over the breakfast table. -I thought you weren't felling well last night, but T-Chan said you were fine and I shouldn't worry. But then he said they...so is Leon here?-

D took several calming breaths. He had been all for explaining things to Chris, and now that the time had come he felt himself grow red. Had he heard them last night...? Well he must have, D thought frantically. D shot a grateful look to T-Chan as Leon entered the dining room. "Morning squirt," Leon ruffled Chris' hair and smiled at D, longing to kiss him before he left for work. They had to investigate the girl, now...her parents deserved to know exactly what had happened to her.

D stood and took Leon's hand and practically dragged him from the room. "You read my mind." Leon said and melded their mouths together. D pulled away and Leon wondered at his strange behavior.

"He heard us," D blurted. "Last night, he was going to come in to see if I was okay, but T-Chan stopped him." D explained he wanted to laugh at Leon's horrified look, but he realized he must have looked the same. "Should we explain...? What words can we use...? How do we ...?" D was truly flustered. In all his life he had been able to calmly rationalize any situation, but he could not rationalize explaining to an eight year old the dynamics of a homosexual relationship.

Leon placed his arms on D's shoulders and squeezed gently he was at a loss for words. –D, Leon, can I call Bikky; I want to go play with him and Carol today. I could introduce them to Catherine and Blanca, Cujo might like her, and I think T-Chan has a thing for sweetie. - Leon looked down to see Chris holding on to Pon-Chan and smiling up at them. D nodded and went to dial the number for Chris. As Chris engrossed himself in his phone call, Leon quickly kissed D's cheek and left for work.

Break

Ryo looked over the crime scene photos and grimaced. One Heather Wheeler had been sexually assaulted then execution style, shot twice, once in the heart and again in the head. No weapon could be found on the scene, bullets found in the victim were from a .44 Caliber gun. A rape kit was going through analysis to see if the DNA matched anyone in their crime system. "It never gets easier," Ryo commented to Jill who was going over witness accounts who had last seen the victim hanging out with friends at a popular teen hangout.

Leon entered the office and frowned. He could have wished it were all a bad dream, he sat in his chair with a heavy sigh, "anything new?" He asked, he would have said good morning, but looking over Ryo's shoulder, he felt it was rather inappropriate. He looked into the dejected faces surrounding him.

Dee entered the room carrying a large manila envelope, "I got the stats from the crime lab, the DNA matches Sylvester Reams, he was arrested several times on DUI, Armed Assault and Battery charges did some time about a year ago for unlawful breaking and entering."

"Up-standing citizen," Jill grimaced. "I can't believe they let that guy out, and look what it cost us." Jill looked with disgust at the photos that Ryo had sat down.

Ryo glowered at the photos and remembered how battered Carol had been when they had found her. "When I find the guy, don't be upset if I shoot first and warn later." Dee rubbed Ryo's shoulder and sympathized. He had quite happily pounded their criminal into a bloody mess once Carol had been rescued.

Leon stared at the police photos of a young looking man with hard features. He had deep brown eyes and chestnut brown hair. Leon could not put his finger on it, but he looked familiar. There was a tattoo of a snake on his forearm and another of a diamond teardrop underneath his eye...Leon could swear...He had seen him before.

Break

D looked up as the chime on his door signaled that someone had entered his shop. Chris had run off to play with Carol, Bikky and Catherine, taking several of the shop's pets with him. D smiled at the young man, noting his odd tattoo of a diamond underneath his right eye. "Good afternoon, sir, how can I help you? We specialize in animals from around the world; we have everything from simple house cats to exotic lizards, what is your pleasure?"

The young man looked D over and smiled. The deep red Cheongsam hid most of D's slim figure and yet he could tell each limb was perfectly formed. "You are," he said as he shook D's hand. D smiled tightly and took his hand from the young man's grasp. "My name's Sly. I'm looking for an exotic flower, one I can leave as a gift for some friends of mine, they recently lost a daughter. What's his name?"

"Excuse me," D asked as he walked over to the door that led to his general greenhouse.

"Your lover, fine piece of ass like you got to belong to someone." Sly looked D over and D felt chills creep down his spine. He stepped away from his general green house door.

"How did your friends lose their daughter?" D asked, steering the conversation away from him and on to the matter at hand. "I can better choose the proper specimen based on your accounts and the relationship you share with them."

Sly grinned; he'd get his answers, one way or another. "Older couple, only had one daughter, had her late in life too, a real tragedy, kind of wealthy, you know, big house, dog, nice car. Cast Iron gate to keep the little lady safe, but not safe enough it would seem, looks like it would be kind of easy to scale the walls and snatch her right out, but then I guess someone did find it easy."

D realized the man's description could have been observed by anyone, himself included if he had had the chance. A chilling thought struck D as he looked back to find Sly following him with his eyes. Leon's this be the same young woman he was describing? "And how did this young woman come to lose her life?" D asked, he beckoned and motioned for the man to sit and offered him tea.

"Real sad, the guy had her all weekend, repeatedly raped her and then he offed her," Sly snapped his fingers. "Just like that, it was over." He smirked and caressed D's hand. "Real soft and delicate; I like soft, delicate things," He commented. D fought the urge to snatch his hand away.

"If you will excuse me I have just the plant in mind." D said with a smile of his own on his lips as he disappeared into his not so general greenhouse.

Chapter 13: Cracked

D exited his Green house carrying a covered box. He looked over at Sly and smiled. He had thought long and hard on the perfect plant for the gentleman. "May I ask...How you came here for flowers and not to a florist shop?"

"I was in the neighborhood, saw the shop and figured it might be worth a visit, if you did not have what I needed, I would go somewhere else," Sly looked D over again. "You are something else, you know that? So hot, I could easily forget that you were not a girl." D sat down his covered box and smiled his most chilling smile. Sly sat back on the couch as far from D as he could get. That look on D's face, Sly thought, was predatory.

"I'm not available, but I do have exactly what you need." D said and indicated the box on the table. "Have you ever seen an Iris, Mr. Sly?" Sly nodded and tried to shake the niggling fear that tried to crawl up his spine. "This is a very special plant, you can not deliver it during the day, as a matter of fact it is not even in bloom yet. You have to take it home and let it sit in the sun for two hours, then you have to give it three drops of jasmine oil, I will supply that, then after an hour of being covered, you should give it four drops of hydrochloric acid, I will supply that as well. All the while, you must burn the incense that I will give you."

"Sounds like a lot of work for a plant." Sly commented, he peeked underneath the cloth covering and saw what looked like a clay pot of dirt.

"But the result of your labors will be greatly rewarded. This is a very rare species of Iris. Its scent is said to show the person who has smelled it what lies in their heart. Every time your friends come near the flower they will see their precious daughter." D's voice was as smooth as freshly melted caramel. He picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. "All I ask is that you sign this contract agreeing to follow the directions I have given you and to deliver the plant late tonight, if you can."

"What do you mean if I can?" Sly asked not sure he liked the doubt in the Count's voice.

"Most people find it a terrible loss to give up what they see when they look at this particular flower, it is the source of their greatest triumph, or their most horrifying defeat, it all depends on the person; if they are strong enough." D said as he looked over Sly, "are you strong enough?"

"I'm strong enough, is your boyfriend strong enough?" Sly asked, determined to know if D was telling the truth about himself. Was there a man in his life?

"You will find that a human's strengths are often surprising, even to themselves. The same can be said of their weaknesses, sign here please." With that cryptic remark D laid a piece of paper on the table. Sly wordlessly signed the document and took his copy of the contract; he gathered up his plant and prepared to leave.

Laughter could be heard on the stairs. D smiled, the children must be returning for their lunch. Sly stood and nearly tumbled over a wild tangle of happy breathless children and animals. He looked twice at Carol, before he left the shop. D glowered after him, having witnessed his look at the young girl. ("I will see you in hell first.") D muttered. Q-Chan quipped at him and landed on his shoulder. D patted the little fur ball and smiled as he wandered off to prepare lunch.

Break

Leon looked over the case file of Sylvester Reams and grimaced anew at the accounts of his numerous crimes. "This guy is a real piece of work." He commented to Ryo who looked over and nodded. "The witnesses said, she had lunch with a group of friends and then went home to study with her current boyfriend, they studied for a couple of hours and then he went home at around midnight."

"His story clears through," Jill said.

"Yeah," Dee nodded, he had been with her when she had questioned all the teens involved. "I talked to his parents, he was currently grounded for being late for curfew, and he made it home in fifteen minutes after leaving her house. We took DNA samples; he came up negative, that's how we got Sylvester."

"I'm not seeing a connection between Mr. Reams and Heather Wheeler." Ryo mused. "How did they meet? It almost seems as if he just watched her and picked her at random from any number of girls, it could have been anyone." Ryo felt chilled as he looked at the pictures of Heather Wheeler when she was alive, a bright smiling teen with the world unfolding before her, Ryo shuddered as he noted how easy it would be to replace Heather's picture, with Carol. "We've got to find this guy, find him and lock him away."

Break

It was nearing sunset when D made his way into the Police Department. He smiled and nodded at several officers as he passed. Randolph gave him a wide berth and watched in a mixture of dislike and disbelief. How could a civilian so brazenly wander the halls of the PD? D walked to Leon's office and paused as he noted that is was full to capacity. Leon, Dee, Ryo and Jill occupied every chair in the room.

"Excuse me, detectives..." D said and stepped fully into the office. He smiled at surprised looks on their faces. "I have something that I think might benefit you with your case, I would have brought it this morning when I first received it, but I was detained with the children and the pets."

Leon stood and offered his chair to D. D smiled and sat, Leon placed his hands on D's shoulders and gently squeezed. "What do you have?"

"A young man entered my shop today and asked for a plant to give to his grieving friends who recently lost their daughter, after talking to him, I sold him my hybrid Iris." D said and produced a crisp piece of paper from his sleeve, how the paper was so strait was a question in all their heads, but went unanswered as they all looked at the signature. "S. R. Montgomery; now I am not too sure on American monograms, but would it be a correct assumption that Sly could be shortened from Sylvester?"

"S. R." Ryo said, "Sylvester Reams, I wonder where the Montgomery comes from." Ryo would have said more, but a commotion broke out in the lobby of the PD. With startled look, the gathered Detectives checked their guns and headed out of the room. The sight that greeted them was one that would stay in their memories for a very long time.

A young man with his brown hair wild and frazzled stood surrounded by cops. "MAKE IT STOP!" the young man screamed. "I confess okay, I did it, I took the young Girl, I did it, now please... MAKE IT STOP." Sly screamed in terror and collapsed on the floor holding his head in his hands. "Make it stop," he pleaded and moaned. After a moment he looked up and screamed in terror again and began to pull his hair and slam his head against the floor. "Get out... make it stop...get out of my head...Damn Count...make it stop."

Leon gave a start, 'damn Count?' What Count... His Count? "Sylvester Reams?" Leon asked and stepped forward. "Make what stop?" Count D walked into the main lobby and paused as he got a good look at Sly's frazzled condition and smiled. Sly looked at the Count and screamed in terror. He lunged at D and found himself staring down the barrel of four cocked pistols. Leon, Ryo, Dee and Jill promptly stood in front of D. D placed his hand on Leon's shoulder and stepped around until he was directly in front of Sly.

"Only you can make it stop." Count D told him. "You see only what is in your heart; you see only what you deserve to see." Sly gripped the bottom of D's robe.

"How can I make it stop, I've tried, I opened a window for fresh air, I went for a walk, she followed me, they all followed me. The family from Mexico...The Wheeler girl, the little man in prison, all of them, they follow me and yell at me, they look like they did after I was done with them. MAKE IT STOP... She's there right behind you." Sly broke down into sobs.

"Only you can stop it." D repeated. He turned to walk away, but Sly grabbed his waist and pressed a gun to his head.

"You there..." He pointed at Leon, "You seem to be the one more upset by this. He's yours isn't he?" Leon felt the unfamiliar pang of tears in his eyes as he looked at D standing perfectly still in the clutches of the madman. Leon nodded and fought the urge to reach out to D; in a hostage situation the key was to remain calm. Sly shoved D against a wall and backed away keeping the gun pointed at him. He looked at Leon and smiled. "I'm going to make this stop, one way or another. The only way to save him is to kill me."

Leon pointed his gun at Sly with no hesitation. Count D's laughter was chilling in the silence of the stunned PD. "A mistake has been made here." Count D said, he smiled when Sly turned to look at him. "You and Detective Orcot both seem to think I need him to save me." D lowered his eyes for a moment as if he were thinking. When he looked up his smirk was firmly in place. "Just last night," D sighed, "I had to tell him that I am not made of fine porcelain..." D looked directly at Leon, ignoring Sly and his gun. "I liked it." D licked his lips, "A lot." D dipped his head to the side and peered at him through a curtain of hair. Sly was momentarily bedazzled by how pretty D was.

Leon grew worried as D braced his arms; he had seen that pose before, on Christmas..."You assume that the detectives are a greater threat to you...That was a mistake." Sly's eyes widened as D's leg seemed to appear from nowhere and kick his gun up and away from D's face. With his gun pointed harmlessly to the side. D leaned over in to a handstand. He wrapped his legs around Sly's shoulders and in moments Sly's feet left the ground. He was thrown head first into the wall that D had been standing against. D completed his gymnastics and ended up standing beside Leon.

"She's laughing...They're all laughing." Sly said in a small voice from his crumpled heap on the floor. "They're all applauding you." He said to the Count. "I have to make it stop." Before any of the officers could get to him, Sly pointed the gun at his own head and fired.

Leon turned admiring eyes on Count D. "You Okay?" He asked he noted the tears brimming in D's eyes then falling unchecked down his face. "Baby what's wrong?" Leon asked in a panic. Jill, Ryo and Dee crowded around all asking after D's health. The other officers of the PD were busy cleaning up the remains in the corner. Leon pulled D into his arms... "What's wrong?" He asked again growing ever more worried.

D sniffled and held up his left hand index finger. "My nail," D sobbed, "I broke a nail." Leon held D back at arms length and made sure there were no other signs of injury before he pulled D in close again.

"A nail...Not made of porcelain my ass." Leon muttered before he turned D to face the hallway. He smacked D's bottom. "That's for worrying me, now please go wait in my office, we have a ton of paper work to get through." Leon said, he felt drained with the amount of relief he felt. He was surprised at the depth of his love for D. He thought his world would end if D had come to harm. Leon looked over at the stretcher that was taking Sly to the morgue. He laughed and turned to Jill, Ryo and Dee, "He just got himself into and out of a hostage situation, and he cries over a broken nail."

Dee shrugged with disinterest. "That's nice...what did he like a lot last night?"

Ryo punched him lightly. "None of your business." Ryo said and headed off to help with the mess.

Break

The small group decided to have dinner at D's place once he had confessed to making enough for them all. Dee looked incredulous at D once he admitted that he had left Chris, Bikky and Carol alone in his Pet shop. "Any criminal could have come in a taken them." Dee said him; D smiled and shook his head. He placed a hand on Leon's shoulder and allowed Dee to enter the shop first. Ryo ran forward at Dee's shouting but was stopped by Count D who calmly entered the shop.

("Femto-Kun, T-Chan, Cujo let him go.") D looked at the little creatures and smiled at Ryo as they released Dee.

"I bet anyone who would have came in here with the intent to do harm would have ended up as a light snack." Leon said to Ryo as the children came running into the room. Ryo wondered why they were all soaking wet.

"We went swimming, D has an ocean in his back yard, it's so cool." Bikky exclaimed. "Philippe said he will teach me to dive as deep as he can, and Chris said he met a mermaid once... I want to stay here till school starts. Chris said he and Leon are moving in, T-Chan told him so." Bikky bounced around and managed to get Dee soaking wet.

Dee turned to Leon and the Count. "You're welcome to the little brat."

"Hey," Ryo said. "If, as you say, Leon and Chris are moving in, I'd say the Count has his hands royally full, broken nail and all. But I have no problem with you visiting this weekend, no longer, if the Count gives his permission."

"You broke another nail?" Chris asked concern in his voice as he hugged D.

"Oh no!" Carol exclaimed and hugged D as well. Jill nodded sympathetically and patted D's shoulder.

"Can I stay over?" Bikky asked the Count who nodded and detangled himself from Carol and Chris. D headed off to finish the preparations for dinner.

Bikky whooped and bounced around. "I can stay till school starts," he cheered.

"No, only for this weekend," Ryo amended.

"School starts on Monday." Bikky said and laughed at the stunned looks on Leon, Ryo and Dee's faces.

Chapter 14: Welcome Home Leon

Ryo sighed as he opened the door to their house. It had been so quiet when Bikky was away and now he would be gone for several more days. "You miss the brat." Dee said when he heard the sigh. "I'll make sure you don't miss him too much." Dee said and kissed the back of Ryo's neck. Ryo closed his eyes and sighed again, this time with pleasure. Dee pressed him against the wall of their living room and worked his hands underneath Ryo's shirt. He pinched the tiny nipple. Ryo gasped as Dee pushed his shirt up and latched on and began to suck.

Dee pushed Ryo to the floor, "Dee... The Bedroom has... A purpose." Ryo gasped out as Dee undid his pants and lay on top of him. Ryo moaned when Dee slid down to his lap. "Forget the bedroom."

"My thoughts exactly." Dee mumbled and smiled as Ryo forgot that they had a bedroom.

Break

Count D smiled as he and Leon tucked the boys in for the night. It felt so peaceful, like a real family. Something he had never had. His Grandfather often left him alone, for years now, his only companion had been Q-Chan. He felt Leon give his shoulder a squeeze and followed him from the room. D felt an inundation of tender emotions and blinked in surprise. He leaned weakly against his bedroom door and watched as Leon walked blithely around the room getting ready for bed. Pulling off his clothes, putting on pajamas and then wandering off to the connected bathroom to brush his teeth.

Leon exited the bathroom and paused, he noted that D was still leaning against the door. "Something wrong?" He asked and walked over; he took D into his arms and smiled when his pointy nails clutched his t-shirt. "Come on, sweet heart, tell me all about it." Leon pulled D to the bed and sat him on it.

"It just became apparent to me, right now, that I am no longer alone. I mean, I wasn't alone before, I had the animals and Q-Chan, but I have never been loved as you love me." D said. The Animals all love me and I am sure Grandfather loves me... But..." D paused and searched for words that could make Leon understand how he felt, what was going on inside of him. The emotions that were taking him so by surprise. Leon placed his hands under D's knees and pulled him onto his lap. Leon's hands roamed D's back.

"I have never been in such a relationship, where one person meant so much to me. Today at the PD, I thought my heart would stop when Sly pressed that gun to your head. The thought of you in danger was..." Leon sighed and held D close. "I love you." He said simply. Leon pressed a kiss along D's hairline, and down to his lips. Leon undid the frog buttons at the neck of D's cheongsam. Leon placed a burning kiss at the pulse on D's neck. D sighed, "We have to try to be quiet tonight," Leon said and laid D on the bed. He pressed fully against D. D moaned and raised his hips pressing himself fully against Leon. "Quiet, yeah." Leon said and sank into the sweetness that was Count D.

Break

"You know what they were doing right?" Bikky said when Chris had told him about the noises coming from D's bedroom. "If they are anything like Dee and Ryo, well, I'm surprised they didn't wake you from in here. You're lucky you had to go all the way to the bathroom. In my old room in New York, it sounded like Dee was killing Ryo, and then Ryo would always sleep late the next morning."

"But what were they doing?" Chris asked, "I thought D was hurt or something." Chris said. Bikky stared at him as if he were completely inept. T-Chan laughed derisively, "What?" Chris asked as Bikky continued to stare at him. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just go ask Count D." Chris stood and left the room, Bikky, T-Chan and Pon-Chan behind him. "Shhh..." Chris said and pressed his ear to D's door and listened intently. "It's happening again." Chris said, his eyes wide saucers in the dimly lighted hallway.

"Nothing's wrong," Bikky was quick to say and pull Chris away from the door, "They're just..." Bikky paused and searched for the proper word to use for Chris' delicate ears. "Making love," Bikky said. "Your brother and Count D are in love, and there is a physical way that they can show it, it feels nice, so they moan and such." Bikky grabbed Chris' arm and pulled him from the hallway. "Let's just go to bed, kay, we can play with the dolphin again in the morning." Bikky diverted Chris' attention, as the sounds in the room got decidedly louder.

Break

Count D stared in horror at the apartment. "I thought I was prepared for this." He said, his eyes lighted on a poster of a woman in bikini bottoms with only her arms covering her breasts. D's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. Leon came behind D and placed a kiss on D's cheek. D shoved away from him and hissed over his shoulder. "You are such a pig."

"Oink," Leon said and took the poster down, keeping his eyes fixed on D he ripped the poster to shreds, "she's got nothing on you beautiful." D blushed and moved on further into the apartment, gracefully wading his way through the mess of clean and dirty clothes that were strewn all around. D nearly stepped into a plate of an unidentified substance and blanched.

"Ugh." Muttered D, he turned to find Leon staring at him, "What?"

Leon grinned and walked over to D, he kissed his lips and placed him on top of the clothes on the couch. His hands began to roam around, finding the part in D's robe, we've never done it here." Leon said and licked behind D's ear.

"Ah...I live with cleaner animals than you...I am not going to take my clothes off here and...it's disgusting, what is this?" D asked as he picked up a bowl of what looked like three day old cereal. "You are not turning our home into a sty not fit for pigs to wallow in, let alone..." D would have continued his rant, but Leon pressed their lips together.

"I never had a reason before," Leon said when he backed away breathing heavily.

"What about Chris?" D asked, "Surely he deserves to live in a clean house."

"That's why I left him with you." Leon laughed at D's chagrined look.

"Look, baby, I promise to keep it clean." Leon said.

"You had better." D said and shoved Leon off of him. "Come on, I don't know whether to pack this stuff, or burn it."

Break

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" D yelled at Leon who struggled under the weight of his television. "That is not coming into our bedroom, are you out of your mind?" D's cheeks were pink with indignation. "I should think you would not need any distractions in here." D barred the way to the bedroom and pointed one finely boned hand at Leon. "There is an empty room, you may place your horrid devices in there, not out in the shop, and definitely not in our bedroom."

Leon leaned over and kissed D's cheek. "I love when you say our." He grinned at D's anger and deposited his Television in the empty room. Leon frowned, he was not too sure if that room had been there before.

Break

D bustled around getting lunch ready; Chris and Bikky had decided to help, since Leon was busy moving in the rest of he and Chris' belongings. "Count D," Chris said. D looked down at Chris and smiled, He was sure Chris was brimming with questions about why he and Leon were moving into the pet shop. D placed a piece of lettuce into his mouth and began to chew. "Does it really feel good to make love? Bikky said it did." D promptly choked on the lettuce, Bikky looked pointedly away from D and busied himself setting the table. "I was going to ask Leon, but you're smarter than he is." Chris said matter-of-factly. Leon rushed into the room and patted D's back, dislodging the piece of lettuce.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, worried as tears brimmed D's eyes. D gasped and stared in horror at Chris.

He pulled away from Leon and folded his hands in front of him. "Ah... well. Yes I suppose, it feels wonderful." He answered. At Leon's inquisitive look, he tried to find the humor in the situation..."It feels very... uh... wonderful to make love, right Leon?" D said.

"What?!" Leon exclaimed, he looked incredulously at D and Chris in turn. He felt like he was stuck in a nightmare. "I mean... Yeah, it feels great." Leon said trying to remain as calm as D seemed. Leon could not help but laugh, He was sure that from here on out, life would never be the same.


	2. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Arc of the Sugar Series

Cherry Bomb: Prologue

Leon opened his eyes and winced, the sun was shining brightly and... Where was his warm snuggly little bottom that he had grown so accustomed to squeezing in such a short amount of time? Had it only been two weeks since he and D decided to stop being fools? Since they decided to love each other openly? Leon rolled over and felt the bed sheets beside him. He frowned when he noted that it was decidedly cool. How long had D been gone?

The bedroom door opened and D entered carrying a steaming cup. Leon frowned; he looked so fresh and clean. Leon liked to wake up and enjoy him all messy and kiss swollen. "Wake up, My Dear Mr. Detective." D sat down on the edge of the bed he handed Leon a steaming cup of tea. "It's your day off, and Chris starts school in two days..." D sighed as he looked at his sleepy lover. " I thought we should go and prepare him, you know school clothes, supplies..."

Leon took a sip of his tea. His eyes widened as he felt a rejuvenating effect. "What is this?" He asked after another sip.

"Ginseng." D said with a secretive smile. "Now have a shower and if you hurry, you can have breakfast before we head out." D said and stood to his feet Leon enjoyed the way the floral patterned silk glided over D's slim body like liquid. He caught D's hand and caressed it. D looked down and smiled at Leon. "Come along now, the boys are all set to be gone. Ryo and Dee are even going to meet us there to set Bikky up as well. Carol already knew of schools approach, so she is all ready, but wants to come along anyway, Ryo and Dee are going to pick her up on the way over here." D said and looked down at his hand expectantly.

"All right, I'm up." Leon said and shoved himself off the bed. "Fifteen minutes," Leon mumbled and pulled D in for a kiss. "Make that about twenty, or maybe even thirty." Leon said and tossed D onto the bed; He climbed on top of him and began to tickle. D had never felt anything so... Leon marveled at D's surprised laughter. Had he never been tickled? Leon snuggled D's neck and the tickling died down to a simple cuddle. "And here I was so looking forward to allowing the kids to play with your animals all day and spending my day off in bed with you."

"If we leave now, we can be back and still spend a good deal of time in here arranging your things along with mine." D said with a sensual smile. Leon grinned and wordlessly hurried to the shower.

Break

D looked around with speechless horror at the scene before him. He had never set foot in a mall before and he was not sure he would ever wish to do so again. Such an overcrowding of humans and the different smells coming from the circle of more than thirty restaurants were making him ill. D pulled out a fan and fanned himself vigorously. "Are you okay?" Leon asked as he noted D's unusual pallor.

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking." D said and gratefully followed the small group into a clothing store for children. The smells died down here. He saw Leon pick up a brightly colored t-shirt and shook his head. "Ah... he can wear that around the shop, but how about something more like this?" D picked up a stylish button front shirt and a pair of tan pants. He collected several different outfits and packed Chris off to the changing room. "Come out and show us how it looks, I think the sizing is correct, you are rather small for your age. But I daresay, you'll grow every bit as big as your brother." D was quick to amend when he saw the hurt look on Chris' face.

Leon walked around the shop finding several pairs of jeans. He noted Dee and Bikky having a heated argument. "What do you know of anything?" Bikky yelled, "You've never been to California schools, so you wouldn't know what's fashionable."

"Children please," Ryo interjected. "I'm sure that Dee has never before been to school here, but I am also sure that wearing your pants hanging off your bottom is not the least bit attractive."

Chris emerged from the changing room looking triumphant. D smiled; he definitely got an A for effort. D smiled indulgently and knelt down to adjust the shirt and re-button it in some places, he was shifting Chris' pants when a sales lady walked up. "Oh he looks just like his father." She commented and nodded her head towards Leon.

D made the final adjustments and stood, he smiled and the Asian beauty struck the sales woman. "Ah, that's his older brother, we're raising him."

"Oh," The sales lady's entire demeanor changed. She looked over derisively. His kind was always taking away the hot men form single women who could not hope to compete with such artificial beauty. "Pre-op, or post?" She asked him. D paused at the new sneer he could hear in her voice.

"What?" D asked as Chris ran off to parade his outfit in front Bikky, Ryo and Dee.

Leon noted D's confused look and wandered over to investigate. "Everything fit?" He asked and placed a hand on D's waist. The sales lady looked at the tender caress and glowered, before she averted her eyes.

"Yes of course every thing fit, but I fear I was just asked something in American slang that I am unfamiliar with. My grasp of English is superb, proper English, not slang." D said, " I am afraid I do not know what Pre-op, or Post means?"

"She asked you that?" Leon asked and looked over at the sales lady with a thunderous frown. "Come on," Leon said as D nodded, he quickly paid for their purchases and ushered D to the door. "Why don't we investigate the Chocolate Factory after this okay," Leon said. He walked back to the counter. "No operation was needed, He's naturally gorgeous. Who's your supervisor? They should be made aware of your behavior towards paying customers."

"What's going on?" Ryo asked as he came back to see what was keeping Leon.

"She insulted D, good thing he missed the 'American slang,'" Leon said with a sneer. "She asked if he was pre or post operation."

"Come on," Ryo said on a sigh. "There's nothing to be done for ignorance." Ryo gave one parting frown at her before he pulled Leon from the shop. They found D gazing with joy at the myriad of selections of chocolate. D turned and smiled at Leon, and he forgot that he had been angry just moments before.

"After this we need to grab shoes for the squirt," Leon said as he paid for D's mountain of chocolate. D opened the bag immediately and began to place bits into his mouth. Leon laughed, "Save room for lunch." He took the bag and carried it along with the bulkier bags of Chris' new clothing.

Break

Count D placed a small finely boned hand to his brow as they entered the pet shop. "Is something wrong?" Leon asked, "You didn't eat any lunch."

"Just too many people and smells in such a small place, I have a bit of a head ache, that's all." D was quick to reassure Leon. "Oh mail," D picked up the small pile that was waiting for him.

Leon looked over his shoulder and wondered at the strange symbols. "Is that another letter from your Grandfather?"

D stared at the envelope with a mixture of incredulity and fear. "No, Grandfather is in Chicago now on business, he took Q-Chan with him. Didn't you notice he was gone?"

Leon shrugged; "I thought that since you were no longer sleeping alone, he figured he'd make himself scarce." Leon said and wiggled his brows suggestively.

"You are absurd." D said, he waved the children off to play and prepared to open the shop for the day. "This letter," D sighed, "is from my father."

Leon's brows drew together, "your father?" he asked. Leon had never really thought of D as having parents, he had only thought of his elusive grandfather, now the possibility of parents that he would one day meet. "Is he stern?" Leon asked. D had always seemed as if he had been a model child, doing exactly as he was told, always.

"My grandfather raised me; I do not know much of my father." D said truthfully.

"What about your mom?" Leon asked. D just smiled and greeted the next customer that entered his shop.

Break.

D stared in horror as he read the letter again. Tears gathered in his eyes and a couple slid down his face. He abandoned the front of the shop for the solitude of his room, glad that Leon was busy with the children in his new television room. The room had also been made to house a desk and a computer system. D felt fine as long as he did not have to look at them. He heard the chime on his shop door and quickly wiped his face. D walked to the shop to find a delivery boy with a package for him. He was just carrying it inside when Leon emerged smiling. One look at D's face and his smile vanished. "What's wrong, something else from your father?" Leon indicated the box.

"Ah no, nothing, I mean, this is from my Grandfather." D said, he pulled the card away from the box and smiled. His Grand father was sending him souvenirs from Chicago, and a congratulatory note. "He is pleased that I have finally opened my self to love, He commends my decisions." D looked at the other letter in his hand and sighed.

"What did your father say?" Leon asked, he held up the letter and frowned when he could not read a single word, if the strange symbols could be called words. D tried to back away with a forced smile. Leon grabbed his arm in a gentle yet firm grip. "Sharing problems remember," Leon said.

D sighed and began to read in a tremulous voice:

"Child, it has come to my knowledge that you have been living with a human man and child. You do not need me to tell you that such is beneath you. I am ashamed of you.

Your Father"

D sighed again, and gave Leon a watery smile. "He has not cared for my life before; I will not let him interfere now." D sniffled and wiped his face. "We have established something, you and I and I am determined to enjoy being happy."

"And we will be." Leon said as he pulled D into his arms and kissed him. "We will be very happy."

Chapter 1: Life Goes On

Fast forward (from Sept. in the prologue)

October 1st:

Chris ran into the shop and bounced around until D had to catch him and hold him still long enough to make him explain his exuberance. -The school is having a costume contest. The person or group with the best costume is going to win a prize...its money; I can save to buy Christmas presents! - Chris looked around the shop and sighed, Leon was not there.

"He's working a difficult case," D said. "Come on; let's get your homework done so you can spend time with him when he does make it in."

Chris pouted and his lower lip trembled. -For the past two weeks, I've been in bed when he got in. - Chris sat at the table and looked out at the afternoon sun. He hoped Leon would be done with his case soon for he missed him.

"Just think of this way," D said. "When Leon is done with this case, the city will be less one dangerous criminal. I'll make you some afternoon tea." D said and meandered to the back of the shop. He too was worried about Leon, but not about the lateness of his returns. But this time he was after a smuggling ring, not like he had previously thought D was smuggling, but the real thing. The dangerous real thing. Several times he would come home and D would caress the fatigue and worry lines from Leon's brow. D tried not to think of the times Leon had been shot, he would not worry, for what had worrying ever gotten anyone?

D was just helping Chris with his math when the door of the pet shop opened. He looked up expecting a customer and gasped. Leon stood, the sun shining behind him. He looked exhausted. Bikky trailed in behind him. "Mind if he stays over for a bit? Ryo and Dee are taking my shift at work so I can get some rest." Leon said. D rose and walked over to him.

"Of course I don't mind. Before you go to bed, maybe you would like to show Chris the new computer game you have acquired."

Leon tried to find the hidden message; D was looking at him so meaningfully. Had Chris missed him? "Sure, then I have to get some sleep." Leon said his voice full of regret, for sleep was all he was really capable of. Lately he had come home with only enough energy to fall unconscious on the bed beside D. He would be gone before D was even awake. "Come squirt, Bikky; let's leave D to his moldy old pets." T-Chan noted the weary look in Leon's eyes and decided it was not worth the effort to bite him.

Break

D entered the bedroom quietly and sat beside the prone form of Leon. He ran his hands gently through his golden hair, which had gotten longer in only a moth's time. Bleary blue eyes opened. "Sorry, I did not mean to awaken you." D said and prepared to leave the bed.

"S'okay," Leon murmured. He caught D's hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "I miss you. I wish we could just catch the bastards and be done with it." D slid into bed and tenderly licked Leon's ear, then he bit down. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll watch the language." Leon laughed and pulled D in close; He nuzzled D's neck and fell back into a deep sleep. D sighed and stayed within his embrace all night.

Break

D collected his usual cache of mail and paused as an envelope caught his eye. It was an invitation from Mrs. Burtly. "This Saturday, hmmm." D said and headed of to prepare breakfast. He handed the invitation to Leon, as he sat down with the boys for breakfast.

"Wish I could, but I'm on duty this Saturday." Leon said, he noted D's momentary pout, "But you should go, take the boys with, it says here that children are welcome, they have a daycare on sight. Humph, the wealthy sure know how to party."

"Yes well, eat your breakfast, on your way to work could you drop the boys off at school?" D said he took the invitation back and went to open the shop. Leon found him with a customer; the man had the look of a frightened child. "No the frog is not mocking your efforts; she would just rather be left alone right now. I would suggest you..." Leon simply shook his head and left.

Break

D looked around at all the well-dressed people and felt lonelier. It would have been better to have stayed home. Now that he knew what it was like to be loved for himself, the superficial posturing of these people grated on his emotions like a dull saw. Perhaps his father was right; dealing with humans could never be healthy for a Kami's equilibrium. D felt a hand caress his side he turned to politely ask to not be touched and gasped. "I thought you were on duty." He said to Leon who looked very handsome in his eveningwear.

"I am, the trail led here, and why am I not surprised to find you here?" Leon said as his hand roamed D's lower back.

"I got the invitation earlier this week." D said, "Surely you don't think I'm involved?" D raised his well-sculpted brows. He noted that Ryo and Dee were standing off by the side, keeping an eye on the crowd. He also saw Randolph, scowling at him and Leon. "I see you are all working."

"Yeah, Jill's around here somewhere." Leon said, his other arm came around D and he began to gently sway to the softly playing music. D frowned, and stared up at the stage as he got the vague feeling that he knew this song. He looked at the stage and noted that it was filling with the entertainment. He recognized none of the musicians. With a sad sigh, he turned back to Leon.

"Kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..."

D's breath caught and he turned back to the stage. "Andy," He breathed, "She's alive." Leon looked down at D with a mixture of confusion and love.

"What do you mean she's alive?" Leon said, "I thought she just left town for a while."

"She's Arcadian, whenever they up and leave town, it's always dangerous, but where are the normal musicians?" D looked again at the stage. He noted a young man with Green and Black hair, and a woman with startling white hair. He vaguely recognized them, but could not be sure.

"Kono yo ni umarete

Anata no me ni

Nani o utsushite

Ima kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..."

"What's she saying?" Leon asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around D. He realized he was dancing with D in public, but he did not care.

"That is the Ai No Uta," D said in perfect pronunciation of the Japanese words. "It is the song of love.

"Good," Leon said and rested his head on top of D's. "I love you." He said quietly. D smiled and enjoyed this moment, even if Leon was on duty.

Break

"D," D turned as his name was squealed across the floor. Leon had resumed his post and Count D found himself sitting near the window conversing with Mrs. Burtly and several of her friends. D stood and braced himself, for he knew of Andy's penchant for hurtling herself at people she cared for. D caught her in an embrace and laughed at her exuberant good cheer. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," D assured her.

"I need to talk to you." She said in a low voice. Before she could lead D somewhere alone, a hand clapped down on his shoulder. D turned and felt his stomach drop to the floor. Years of memories washed over him as he stared in horror at the person in front of him. The hand squeezed cruelly. "I'm too late." Andy sighed and tears fell down her cheeks as D was dragged none too gently from the room.

Chapter 2: Have I Told You Lately…

Dee frowned as he saw a figure in a black cloak walking very fast with D. As he got a closer look, it seemed that the person was dragging him. Dee became concerned as he noticed D trip over a fold in the persons flowing cloak and get roughly pulled along despite his efforts to remain on his feet. Dee hurried over to Leon. "What's going on?" He asked and indicated D.

"What the..." Leon demanded and rushed forward. Despite his attempt to catch up, it seemed as if he were going nowhere. Leon was immensely confused as he made it to the exit and there was no one in the hallway. He scanned the crowd and found Andy standing where D had left her sobbing piteously. He turned her to face him. "What the HELL is going on, where is that person taking D? What did you do?" Leon yelled.

"Whoa, there, calm down." Leon looked up and stared into the face of man who could comparatively be as pretty as D. "I'm Daphnus, a High Prince of Arcadia." Leon took in the pale skin, large almond shaped eyes and long flowing black hair. "She did not do anything, we tried to get here and warn him. We have to find them as soon as possible."

Andy took a deep breath and calmed herself. She pulled out what looked like a pager and spoke into it. "Tisiphone, take the children to a safe place, Clarisande, you stay with the other detectives and lead them to where ever I end up, track me. Chimera, you and Nestoir come with me." Leon noted the small blond in a red and black pantsuit came forward and nodded. "Carious, silver infinity, I'm on my way." Andy looked pointedly at Daphnus, "Well let's go!" She said and took Leon's hand, "He'll ride with me."

Leon was dragged to the parking lot where a myriad of motorcycles awaited the small crowd. Andy pulled him to one the glowed brightly silver. He gasped as bracelets appeared on her wrists where there had been none before. She clicked them together once and her deep purple evening gown changed to black leather pants and a corset top. She looked at the Bike and smiled. "Two this time Cari," The bike glowed brighter and Leon had to look away from the intensity. When he looked back again, the bike was a two seater.

"You are a bit emotionally upset, perhaps I should drive." Leon said as Andy wiped more tears from her face.

"Carious will only work for me, but you're welcome to try. The longer you piss about the longer D is..." Andy could not continue, she wiped her face again and mounted the bike, Leon wordlessly mounted behind her. He noted a bright red and gold bike beside them, with a tiny blond in red leather. The two Princes flanked the girls. With a roar of multiple engines the small group set of into the night.

Break

D trembled in terror as he was thrown inside the pet shop. "How dare you?" D cringed as the words were yelled at him. He backed away from the cloaked figure as much as he could and raised his hands to protect himself as much as possible. "What were you thinking? Have you learned nothing? Your job is dispensing judgment upon this filthy race and here you are..."Rage distorted anything else that could have been said. D cowered on the couch as the cloaked figure loomed menacingly above him.

Break

Andy pulled to a screeching halt outside the pet shop. She vaulted from the bike and Leon was hard pressed to keep up with her sprint down the stairs. She reached the door and bounced against it when it would not open. Leon reached for his key. "Oophuehnu," Leon was befuddled by the strange word until he saw a burst of what could only be called lightning shoot from her fine boned hand. The door burst in on itself and they ran inside to an empty pet shop.

"Damn it they aren't here," Leon ran his hands through his hair. He turned to leave the shop, but Andy stopped him.

"By royal order of the Arcadian court, Desist," She commanded. Faint light could be seen in the pet shop. Leon blinked doubting his eyes. The rest of the royalty set up a defensive stance around Andy. "Desist," She said again. The light grew brighter and voices could be heard.

"Not only do you allow that filthy man to live here in the shop, you have allowed him to defile you." A thud was heard. Leon looked around. He could hear D saying something, but the words were muffled. "You're nothing more than a plaything for the humans; you are a disgusting loose…Whore. How you shame me and the vast legacy that is ours by rights of revenge. How dare you?" Leon felt tears prick his eyes, he could not see D and who ever was berating him. His dearest need was to hold D and comfort him. He blinked and could faintly make out D standing in front of the couch, tears streaming down his face. The cloaked figure stood before his hands out as if he wanted to strangle D. Leon ran forward and slammed into what could only be an invisible wall.

D hung his head and sniffled. "I love him." Leon paused; those words coming from D had always made his breath catch. He looked up to see the cloaked figure draw his hand back. The back of his hand connected with D's face and sent him sprawling. Leon shoved against the invisible barrier; he looked at Andy and saw that she was trying to open it.

"Desist now, I say," Andy yelled. The haze over the room vanished and Leon fell forward. He caught himself and ran immediately to D's prone form. Leon pulled the figure away from D. He gathered D into his arms and stroked his face. "It's my fault, it's all my fault." Andy could be heard sobbing.

"Leon..." D mumbled as he felt gentle hands caressing the side of his face that wasn't bruised. Leon could see the cloaked man striding towards him and he drew his gun. D scrambled from Leon's lap and stood in front of him. "Leon, he's my father." D would have said more, but his father shoved him aside. "Father no!" D said and stood back in front of Leon. "I won't let you hurt him." D's father looked murderous.

"You would protect him, with your life." D's father said and pointed an accusing finger at D. D stood firm and nodded.

"Touch him again and I may be forced to hurt you." Leon heard the tiny blond woman say as she stepped around. In her hand was a golden gun, cocked and ready.

"Chimera, surely you understand..." D's father began.

"I understand only that you have a hatred for my race, or did you forget that the Arcadian Royale is as human as Leon. We are gravely insulted." Chimera said, not once lowering her weapon.

D's father gave him a look and broke into bitter laughter. "You love him, and you say he loves you. I will expose the lie and reveal the truth. He does not love you, because he does not know you. Tell him the truth, child and if you have been so foolish as to defile yourself for no apparent reason... you know the consequences, and do not be so foolish as to think that I would ever suffer a human as my son."

Leon was not clear on the proceedings of the evening, he was not sure what had just been said, but Andy looked fit to kill. "You will be hearing from King Zarro himself." She grated out.

"Long has been the time since I have done his bidding," D's father said derisively, with a swirl of his cloak, he left the pet shop and vanished into the night.

D sank weakly to the couch and cradled his head in his palms. Never had Leon seen him so dejected. He had seen him shaken when the basilisk had died, he had been near tears when Leon had nearly destroyed the dragon egg, He had been livid, and hurt when he had thought Leon was seeing J.J, but never had he been so distraught. Leon took D into his arms and held him tightly. D winced and held himself rigid.

Andy held out one of her small cold hands and pressed it to his bruised face. D sighed and leaned into the touch. "Andromache!" Nestoir yelled and snatched her hand away. "I can not allow you to...sorry D, but," Nestoir pulled her to her feet.

"No, I would never ask it, had I realized in time... what she was doing, I would have stopped her." D said and leaned heavily against Leon.

"Then find him and bring him back...he dealt it, he can damn well deal with it." Andy demanded.

"You know he is long gone by now." Daphnus said trying to be calming in the face of Andy's near hysteria.

"Then Nes-honey, let me...it's my fault he found out. I was so happy for D that I was talking about it in court, he heard it from Aurora, she meant no harm, she thought he would be as pleased as every one else that D was happy, but he wasn't and it's my fault D is hurt."

"It was not your fault, your highness." D said, "My father would have found out sooner or later."

"What is she trying to do with her hand?" Leon asked, he had witnessed lots of strange things tonight; he would not be surprised by anything said.

"Transference... I am an empath, I can take his pain and either keep it or pass it on." Andy said, straining against her husband's hold. "I deserve to keep it, for having a big mouth."

"Can you do that to anyone?" Leon asked and Andy nodded. "Then do it to me, my face has had more slaps than any man ought to, I can take one more."

"You are only looking at the surface." Daphnus said as he noted D's rigid posture.

"No, your highness," D said to Daphnus. "Just my face, so I can work in the front of the shop without too many questions being asked."

Andy broke free of her husband and touched D's arm. "Dear God!" she broke into sobs. "He beat you." D completely folded into Leon hiding his tears.

"Do it." Leon said. "He got this because of loving me. I at least have the muscles to bear it." Leon said.

"Are you sure?" D asked incredulous that Leon would do such a thing for him.

"I love you...despite what papa D thinks, I will always love you." Leon turned to Andy. "What do I need to do?"

"Not squeeze my hand." Andy said, she left one hand on D and took Leon's other hand. She glowed brightly silver and Leon gasped as he felt invisible hands hitting him he gasped one final time as a hand struck him hard across the face. Leon was breathing heavily as he looked over, he raised the sleeves of his elegant evening cheongsam and sighed, there were no more bruises.

"I'm ok, see, just a couple of bruises, I get worse in a bar fight." Leon said wiping tears from D's face. "That wimpy vampire did more harm than this." Leon assured D.

"You had a quarrel with him?" D asked. Leon shrugged and pulled D in close.

"I was fighting over you before I even realized it." Leon kissed D's forehead as loud footsteps could be heard coming down the pet shop stairs. Ryo, Jill, Dee and the children ran in.

"D!" came from loud voices as several other Arcadian royalty filed into the pet shop.

"Everything is all right." Andy assured everyone as she ushered them out of the shop leaving Leon and D alone.

Chapter 3: Would You Love Me Even If…

Leon cuddled D in closer and he felt D melt against him and wondered why he had no desire to anything more than hold him. The door of the pet shop creaked open and Andy re-entered. She took in Leon and D and gave a watery smile. "Please accept my apologies for causing this."

"You did not cause anything." D said he raised his face and accepted Leon's handkerchief. D wiped his face, "T-Chan!" he said and stood. He looked frantically around the room. Leon followed his line of vision and saw the little goat boy lying curled up on his side. "Oh no," D moaned. "Father locked the other animals away, but T-Chan was in Chris' room, he came to my aid and father kicked him hard." D placed his hand on T-Chan and sighed when he opened his eyes.

"For someone who loves animals as much as he claims to, he sure abused this one." Leon said and picked the little creature into his arms. Leon gently deposited T-Chan on the couch.

"Don't let him harm Count D." T-Chan mumbled as he looked at Leon.

"D is not hurt." Leon assured the young man. "I made sure." Leon smiled through the growing bruise on his face.

"Clarisande, we need medical attention in here." Andy said into her little pager-like object.

"I can treat him." D said. He went to the back of the shop and returned carrying a basket of bandages and salves.

"You treat Leon," D looked up as a pretty Asian girl entered his shop. She smiled at Leon and moved over to the couch. "We will have to take him to Arcadia. I'm afraid his ribs are broken, that is beyond even you." Clarisande said as she ran her hand gently over T-Chan. "You two go ahead, we'll lock up after ourselves."

"You broke the door." Leon said as he remembered the door exploding.

"Anything broken by Arcadian hands can be fixed by them. Thank God for that," Clarisande said, her deep brown eyes twinkling merrily. "Andromache here is as clumsy as she can get."

"I did not trip and break the door." Andy said defensively. "I blew it up." She winked at D who laughed. Clarisande waved her delicately boned hands over T-Chan. He glowed with a bluish-purple light before he vanished. "Never worry about him D, we'll take good care of him and return him good as new." Andy assured him. "Christopher has been taken to Ryo and Dee's house for the night. Now go, tend your man." Andy said as she meandered over to the door. "I'll fix this and we'll be on our way." D nodded gratefully and ushered Leon to their bedroom.

Break

D helped Leon to undress while the deep pool filled with hot water and soft bubbles. D winced when he saw the bruises that now covered Leon's arms and chest, there were a couple on his back and the one on his face was getting darker. "I am sorry; you did not have to..."

Leon placed a hand under D's chin and brought his face up. Leon kissed him, "I would rather feel this than lose you, hell Baby, I'd walk over coals if it would make papa D happy." D broke into sobs as Leon pulled him into his arms despite his protest. "Will you believe me; it does not hurt as bad as it looks. I know it felt horrible to you, but my body has more muscle than yours and I have been in many fights before. Hell, honey I've been shot a couple times. Please stop crying I told you it drives me crazy."

D sniffled and took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. He stood and led Leon into the bathroom. The tub had just filled, D shut off the water. As Leon got into the tub he gave a great sigh. "This feels great." He said to D. "Come in here, we both know there's more than enough room." D nodded silently and stripped down, for once not bothering to neatly fold his cheongsam. D slid into the tub, careful of how he touched Leon. He picked up the soft sponge and began to gently wash Leon before he sank back into the tub. Leon smiled as D disappeared under the water. He came back up and shook the water from his hair. Leon laughed and splashed him back.

"How can you be so...My father was serious, you know?" D said, he left the tub and dried himself while Leon rinsed the soap away. D wrapped himself up in his thick bathrobe and came back with large bath towels for Leon.

"Okay, so your father hates me, you still love me and that's all that matters to me, your dad can kiss my ass." Leon waited expectantly; D simply wrapped the towel around him and headed back into their bedroom. Leon grew puzzled; wasn't he going to get bitten? Leon frowned and followed after D. He found D pulling down the bed sheets. D then went and set out salves and creams. Leon strode forward and pulled D into his arms. "Talk to me." He said when D refused to look up at him. "What can your father do about us?"

"Leon," D said and stepped away. He sat on the bed and folded his hands in his lap. He studied his hands as if they held all the answers. "I know you love me as I am, or as you think I am. But my father, my family, has a secret, and until you know that secret, you can never truly love me." D fought the tears that gathered into his eyes. He knew of Leon's skepticism. It would be horrible if Leon refused to believe the truth, for that would be a rejection, as his father would see it.

Leon grew worried; D's dejected look of earlier was back. His father had spoken of consequences. Were they so dire that Leon could not handle it? What was the family secret and why had D kept it from him? Leon took a deep breath and sat on the bed. He felt crushed as D scooted away from him and crouched by the headboard as if he were afraid of being hit again. By Leon...? "Baby, you're scaring me. What secret are talking about?" Leon reached out a hand but pulled it back as D shrank from his touch. "You really are a criminal?" Leon asked, "I don't care, we'll leave here and go as far away from the law as possible. I'm a cop; I know how to avoid the law."

D laughed soft and bitter, "I wish that were so." He said and dared to look at Leon, he saw Leon's deep worried look and the bruise on his face and sighed. There was no help for it. He could not defy his father and not tell Leon and now that Leon knew there was a secret, he would not rest until he knew it. "Leon," D said with out looking up. How could he explain without totally shocking Leon? What words could he use? D sighed and decided to approach the situation as Leon would, perhaps then he would understand it better. "I'm not human." He told his hands. Leon gasped and D shrank further into the headboard.

Not human?! Leon thought frantically. All this time, what had he been sleeping with, surely not one of the... Leon could not finish the thought. Homosexuality was thing, but bestiality... How could D do this to him, keep such a secret? D chanced a glance at Leon and saw the horror on his face. D felt crushed, he folded further into his little ball. "What are you?" Leon asked trying to maintain a sense of calm. Not everything was as it seemed here, maybe there was an explanation, hadn't he seen lightning shoot from Andy's hand? Had he not been noting the animal's true forms and maybe he had heard D wrong.

"Kami," D said quietly and sniffled.

"What is that? Some sort of animal?" Leon asked growing ever more worried. Staying with D and not knowing he was an animal was one thing, but staying here and knowing...

"No, not an animal," D looked up. "I guess, well, the loosest translation to an English word would be a god. But that word does not nearly define it, I am so much more and yet so much less." D tried to explain. Now that he had said it, he realized just how unbelievable it all must sound to Leon. Perhaps he had gone into it a bit fast, but he had ever believed that such things should be said straightforward. Usually he talked in his clever little circles, but now he felt Leon deserved the truth in strait facts. Count D would rather have his fate decided once and for all.

"I don't understand," Leon said as he took in D's tremulous posture. "So you are not human, but you are not an animal, you are kind of a god, but not." Leon's brow furrowed as he tried to take in all that D had revealed.

"For centuries my family has been charged with taking care of all animals' great and small. We used to consider humans as part of our charge. Humans grew disdainful of us and started to hunt us for favors and began to even capture us and keep us as slaves. Because of our beauty our kind was greatly abused." D said still talking to his folded hands. Leon had to listen intently in order to catch all of the words. "My father was enraged that the High King had done nothing and so he hated him. The king never knew what was going on, there was a war on Arcadia and he had his hands full with rogue angels. This went on for centuries, before the Kami began to ignore our job of taking care of humans and began to fight back. Several went into hiding. My Grandfather went to the Arcadian court and complained to the High King of our treatment at the hands of the humans. His Majesty changed our jobs to what it is now. But father was not satisfied. He felt humans were baser than animals. I had an older brother...he was one of the unfortunate that was kept as a slave. Upon his release he went quite mad. In grief of what had been forced upon him, he took his own life."

"Forced upon him?" Leon asked afraid of the answer. D nodded, and Leon felt he could understand some of Papa D's anger. But this tale seemed so old. He knew Chinese people kept their history very well, but D was speaking as if... "How old are you?" Leon asked for the first time in their long relationship.

D still refused to look up at Leon, "one thousand twenty four years. That is quite young by Kami standards. It is why father still calls me child. Comparatively to a human I would be around nineteen years old."

"Holy shit!" Leon expelled before he could catch himself and back away from D. Tears began to fall in silent succession down onto D's folded hands.

"I understand," D said and if possible seemed to fold further into himself.

Leon's mind was racing in so many directions he felt dizzy. Not human, but not an animal, a god but not. He was not sure what D was, but he was certainly old, or young, he was confused on that too. He existed before America did, D had barely missed the coming of the Christ, and if he was a god... "But, there is only one God," Leon said sure he knew the truth of things. "Only one, there is to be worship of only one."

"We did not ask for worship and we never received it. Our King is High King Zarro of the Arcadian court. His King is the one true God." D said in defense of himself and his race.

Leon sighed; he raked his hands through his hair and felt even more confused. But underneath the confusion... Leon sighed and looked at D. Really looked at him. His slight form folded over, the delicate hands and for the first time...a faint glow. But it was still D. Under the bathrobe, were limbs of pure porcelain, long and slim, perfectly shaped. There were the same beautiful eyes that had always perplexed him by their colors and yet intrigued him by their beauty. "Man... Criminal...Kami...I really don't care...I still love you." Leon said. "Please tell me what I have to do to keep your father from taking you away from me."

D gasped, had he heard right? Leon still loved him? D finally raised his head and looked incredulously at Leon. "You still love me?"

Leon nodded, "now please, tell me what I have to do to keep you father from taking you away."

"You just did it." D said and his tears fell anew. "You just did it." He said again and in a move that would have made Andy proud, he hurtled himself into Leon's arms.

Chapter 4: Sleep, Who Needs Sleep?

Leon held D close marveling at the feel of the small warm body snuggling trustingly close to him. He allowed his hands to slide up and down D's back counting each bump on his spinal cord. He felt so small, how could anyone ever raise a hand to do him harm? Especially his father, his own flesh and blood. Kami's had blood he was sure, he had seen D cut his own wrist to call forth the fish in that lake. "The blood of the dead god…" Leon remembered the words the Peruvian terrorist had spoken. But D was alive… wasn't he?

D sighed, Leon knew the truth, and he still loved him. He felt foolish, he should have known Leon would love him not matter what. He had allowed his father to instill doubt in his mind. D looked up at Leon and noted the pensive look on his face. "What?" D asked breathing deeply and refusing to fall into his father's trap again. He would not doubt Leon's love.

"Just remarking on how small you are." Leon said, "I know you are not made of porcelain, but how could he hit you?" Leon embraced D as if he still had the bruises, trying to console him. "Why didn't you fight back? I know you can."

"It would be a great dishonor to ever raise my hand to my father." D said shuddering at the possibility.

"Then don't raise a hand...you should have kicked him." Leon mumbled and kissed the top of D's head. His lips trailed down D's face and gently pressed against his lips. D sighed and opened his mouth. Leon slid his tongue inside and tasted D as if it were the first time their lips had met. His tongue explored the recesses of D's mouth while his hands found the tie in the robe. Leon growled when he could not get it open. In his earlier upset D had knotted the belt. Leon simply slipped his hands inside and stroked D's chest paying close attention to the small nipples that pebbled under his touch.

"Ah...Leon," D gasped and readjusted his position in Leon's lap. Leon moved D until he was straddling Leon's hips. D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and sank deeper into his kiss. Leon's hands cupped D's backside and squeezed. He backed away and looked into D's eyes.

"Your eyes..." Leon breathed. "They're glowing," Leon could not resist the need to suck the pulse beating sharply at the base of D's neck. He bit down gently smiling as he thought of all the times D had bitten him. He soothed the small bite with his tongue and savored each shudder that wracked D's body. D whispered something in Leon's ear that he could not understand. "What?"

"Ummmm... Shite..." D moaned and rubbed himself against Leon. Leon couldn't take anymore. He picked D up and switched their positions until he was on top of D. Once again Leon attempted to open the bathrobe, with a frustrated growl he pulled roughly, the delicate material ripped and D lay bare before Leon. Not only were his eyes glowing, but so was the rest of him. Leon began a trail of burning kisses along D's body. D panted and gasped. He moaned as Leon made it to his crotch and began to suck. "Leon..."

"What?" Leon smiled and placed D's Legs over his shoulder and licked further. D began to buck his hips as Leon began to insert fingers. "You taste so good." Leon said, his words were muffled, and D was beyond any understanding of a spoken language anyway. His body was now his only form of communication. He pulled at Leon's hair, wanting him closer. Leon followed on fear of losing the hair he had diligently grown.

"Shite," D hissed and pulled Leon's face to his. Leon kissed him and reached for the nightstand. He palmed the small bottle and generously applied it. D smiled as Leon slide deep inside. "Hai...Aishiteru...Leon-Kun" D was not capable of coherent sentences, but Leon understood him all the same.

Break

Leon realized he had collapsed on top of D and rolled to his side pulling D with him. "Whoa..." Leon breathed when he regained the ability to do so. He felt drained and yet, exhilarated. His blood hummed inside his veins. He knew he needed sleep after the day he had been through, they both did, and yet. "Baby?"

"Hm," D moaned, still unable to make coherent sounds.

"You okay?" Leon asked, not sure why, but needing the reassurance.

"Um hmm," D nodded his soft hair brushing against Leon's sensitive skin.

"Good," Leon said and pulled D on top of him. He arranged D's legs around his sides and positioned himself. "You need more?" Leon asked indicating the bottle of lubricant. D shook his head wondering at this strange new position. Leon lifted D and entered him slowly. D's eyes widened at how fully he could feel Leon. "You know how to ride." Leon smirked. He placed his hands on D's hips and lifted him slowly and slid him back down thrusting up to meet him halfway. D gasped and braced his hands on Leon's chest. He felt something he had never felt before. The fullness of Leon was joined by something... D wiggled around slowly trying to find the spot again. He found it and gasped in pure unadulterated pleasure. "What are you doing?" Leon asked when D clenched his knees around him and rocked his hops.

"It is wonderful Leon… Kimochii… ah…" D panted and Leon lifted him up and pulled him back down. Leon hit the spot again and D cried out in joy throwing his head back in wild abandonment. He raised his hips and swiveled them, enjoying his newfound control. Leon's half moan half growl encouraged him. D moved more, breathing heavily as Leon urged him on. Leon pushed up hard against the spot and D cried out covering them both with his sweet mixture and Leon smiled, he so loved this sweaty, pliant, slightly pink Kami that was slumped gloriously in his lap.

Break

He was exhausted. D opened his bleary eyes and looked over at Leon who smiled at him in the darkness. Leon pulled D closer and kissed him deeply. They were both breathing heavily when Leon pulled away. "We need to sleep...You need to heal...I have to apply..." D began, but felt Leon's hand groping him. Leon urged D to erection again and placed him on his knees.

"You need more?" Leon asked again. D nodded and Leon reapplied the lubricant; D moaned and rubbed his backside against Leon's hand.

"Now...Shite," he demanded for the moment forgetting that Leon was injured. A man with this much sexual energy could not be in that much pain D decided as Leon rocked them both back and forth.

Break

D had not one ounce of energy left. He looked over at Leon and breathed a sigh of relief. Leon was half asleep. "D?" Leon said and stroked D's back. "What would have been the consequences if I had turned you away?" D's breath halted and he shivered, suddenly very cold. It was a startling contrast to the smoldering heat of only moments before. His hand clenched where it rested on Leon's chest. "D?"

"He would have disowned me." D said. "When a Kami disowns a child, there is a choice he is expected to make. He can either choose to turn the child into a human, thereby casting the child out from all contact with family, friends...everyone." D buried his head under Leon's chin.

"Your father said he would never suffer a human as his son...what is the other choice?" Leon said, he pulled the covers around them because D would not stop shivering. He ran his hand over D's back trying in vain to warm his chilled skin.

"Death." D said calmly. "He would have killed me." Leon was in shock. He felt distinct wetness as D's tears fell onto his chest. Leon wrapped his arms more securely around D. "I did not tell you, because I wanted to know the truth. I felt I would not wish to continue living if my father was right and you did not truly love me. I would rather not live, than to know that you didn't..." D could not continue.

"Damn," was all Leon could say. He smiled as he felt D's tiny teeth sink into his chest. "You know...I age." Leon said, "I will grow old and eventually die..." D moved quicker than he thought possible and kissed Leon, halting any more he could have said. "Ba..." Leon tried again and D kissed him again. "Okay," Leon said needing to alleviate the panicked look that had entered D's eyes. He held tight and drifted of to sleep.

Break

The sun was shining bright into the room. The two lovers lay entwined on the bed secure in their love for each other. D awakened first and ran his hand lovingly over Leon's face, carefully working around the now purple bruise. Leon opened his eyes and smiled. He was no longer the only one sporting bruises. D's neck was covered with them in the shape of Leon's mouth. His hips bore signs of Leon's hands as well as, Leon could not see them but he knew they were there, his backside.

"Morning beautiful," Leon said and smiled. He tried not to wince as his face muscles rebelled against stretching. Leon looked away from D's concern and surveyed the bed and its occupants. "Looks like we need another bath." D sighed and gracefully detangled himself from Leon. D walked in all his nude glory to the bathroom and started a hot bath.

"This time," He said as he re-entered he bed. "I will tend your wounds once we are clean.

"This hurts worse." Leon said and took D's hand, he place it between his legs. D wanted to laugh, but Leon captured his lips. Incessant knocking on the shop door halted their movements.

"That's Andy," D said and separated himself from Leon.

"Wouldn't she just open the door on her own?" Leon asked as D looked over his bathrobe. He looked up at Leon and raised a brow. Leon simply shrugged and searched for a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. D gave up on the robe as a lost cause and went to the closet to retrieve a new one.

"Not if she thinks she may walk in on something she'd rather not see." D said and headed towards the front of the shop.

Leon hurried after him. "Well if she knows that...why is she still knocking?" Leon grumbled and plopped on the couch as D opened the door to admit Andy. She was grinning as she bounded into the shop. She turned her bright smile on Leon and he could not help but return it.

"Good morning," She sang and fairly danced further into the shop followed by her husband High Prince Nestoir and High Prince Daphnus. "Did you guys sleep well?" She asked, D did not answer and went to the back of the shop to prepare tea.

"Kind of early for a visit," Leon complained as D came back carrying a tray. He would be forever amazed at how fast D could prepare a steaming pot. Must be a Kami secret, Leon decided and made room for D beside him on the couch. Their guests seated themselves around the room. Andy thought nothing of dropping directly into Nestoir's lap.

"Early? It's nearly noon," Daphnus said. Leon marveled at his prettiness. Leon turned to D prepared to ask if the High Prince was a Kami as well. D shook his head. "We are all human." Daphnus said correctly interpreting Leon's look. "I resemble my mother." Daphnus said and tossed his waist length jet-black hair over his shoulder.

"Kind of like a peacock...they need the extra plumage to attract a mate because their personality..." Nestoir did not finish for he received a quelling look form Daphnus. "What can't stand to hear the truth?" Nestoir said laughing at Daphnus piqued look.

"Honey," Andy said and pouted.

"Does this visit have a purpose?" Leon asked, "Because I was so looking forward to spending all day in bed."

"As was I," Nestoir confessed. "We are on official business of his Majesty High King Zarro himself." Andy produced a white envelope and handed it to D. D raised a questioning brow and opened the missive. Leon looked over his shoulders and frowned as more strange symbols appeared on the page. The symbols were different from before. "It's Arcadian; I doubt you can read it." Nestoir told Leon.

"We are being summoned to appear before the King, immediately." D said weakly.

"You have enough time to prepare yourselves." Daphnus informed them. "We will return in two hours to retrieve you." Daphnus stood and bowed politely before he pulled Andy to her feet Nestoir stood and bowed as well, Andy tossed D and Leon a cheeky grin before they left the shop.

"She is too much a child to be married." Leon observed. "I can not imagine taking her to bed... Ah… Not that I would of course, but...So we have to go see the King." Leon said and decided that his foot did not taste very good. D turned his cool look on Leon before meandering to the bathroom where he had left a bath running. Leon was amazed that it had not overflowed in their absence. "Hard to believe you are comparatively only nineteen...at least it's over eighteen and that's all that matters." Leon said. He grinned as a well-aimed wet sponge bounced off his chest. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Leon stripped and headed for the tub.

Chapter 5: Yes Your Majesty

Leon rubbed the towel through his hair and watched as D meandered through his large closet. He emerged moments later carrying what looked like yards of black and purple shimmering silk. After carefully depositing his outfit on the freshly made bed, he searched through his jewelry chest. Leon quirked a brow as D pulled out several chains of jewels and laid them next to the clothing.

D looked up and smiled as Leon pulled his black silk evening pants up over the new silk boxers D had given him when he had moved in. Leon suspected D enjoyed pulling them off. He had a myriad of tiny scratch marks on his thighs from D's frantic tugging. "Don't look at me like that," Leon said as still D stared at him. "We have to go see your king and we don't have time to play." D said nothing and undid his bathrobe; Leon turned around and fought for control. He lost badly.

"Careful detective, my clothes," D said from underneath Leon. Leon ignored him and nuzzled his neck.

"I always thought you were a cock tease." Leon growled and rubbed himself fully against D. D smiled and arched his back. "Ever hear of a quickie?" Leon asked as he undid his pants. D could not speak, but his hands groped inside Leon's boxers. "I bet you'll be screaming in ten minutes." Leon said and pushed D's knees up. He grabbed the lube and grinned as D's nails raked down his back.

Break

(Ten minutes later.)

D had never felt so drained after so short an amount of time. True to his word, Leon had made him lose any semblance of composure in less than ten minutes. D breathed heavily as Leon wiped them both off with a warm damp towel. "Now will you put some clothes on?" Leon muttered as he straitened his pants and donned a white t-shirt. D smiled and picked up his slim black pants.

Leon had marveled when he discovered that the pants were all D ever wore, they were his underwear. D secured the fastenings and slipped into a sheer sleeveless sheath that only went to his knees. Over that he pulled on an opaque black sleeveless sheath that dropped to his ankles. D fastened his clothes and went to sit at his vanity. Leon watched him brush his ebony tresses and smiled. D looked into the mirror and saw Leon watching him. He smiled and sat the brush down. "I wonder what the king wishes of us." D mused and walked over to the bed and picked up the last article of clothing. Leon gasped at the beautiful creation.

Leon moved and took the garment from D and held it out. D smiled and slipped his arms into the overly long black sheer sleeves. Leon wondered how D would manage to walk init as the bottom of the robe brushed the floor. It seemed to be made of silk and yet Leon had never felt anything softer. It shone as if polished; the jet-black robe was an impossibility of design and technique that Leon had never seen any thing like it. A deep purple bird of flames was emblazoned proudly across the front, the birds wings and feathers wrapped around D's waist and ended as it the creature were embracing D's slim frame.

Leon shook himself and made a mental note to not stare at D; despite the fact that he was so beautiful...he had to finish dressing. Leon picked up the matching black silk shirt and began to button down the front. D handed him a deep purple silk tie. "A united front," Leon mumbled. Knocking at the front door alerted Leon that their time was up. Leon opened the door and was surprised to see Ryo, Dee and the children.

"Whoa...what's the occasion?" Dee remarked on Leon's outfit.

"D and I have been summoned to court, a royal one, not the legal one." Leon answered. He smiled as D emerged from the back of the shop and Dee and Ryo were struck dumb by his beauty. Leon noted the addition to D's outfit and wondered at the chains of black and purple jewels that draped his waist. Leon briefly wondered how the chains were attached. D

D waved a hand towards the tea set that steamed incongruously on the table. "Good afternoon gentlemen and lady." D said in his deep smooth voice. With a smile he bowed at Carol who was hard pressed to close her mouth as she stared at D.

"Is this a good of bad thing that you are going to see your king?" Ryo asked D. D's shoulders slumped a bit.

"I wish I knew," before D could say more the door of his shop opened and a stately man in uniform entered.

"It is my pleasure," He announced to the shop at large. "To present her Highness the lady Andromache, High Princess of Arcadia, his Highness, lord Nestoir, A high Prince of Arcadia and Lady Clarisande, a Princess of Arcadia." The man bowed and stepped aside to admit Andy dressed in a floor length deep purple gown. The sleeves dropped down to the floor as well. On her head was the tiara she frequently left at home. Its silver shone in the shop almost as bright as her eyes. Leon thought as he remembered them glowing when she had broken the shop door. Clarisande stood beside her in nearly the same dress only it was deep blue in color. She curtsied and greatly partook of the tea. Nestoir stood behind the ladies in formal black, a dark blue high collar shirt his only hint of color.

"Punctual for once," D quipped. Andy grinned unrepentantly and sauntered over to him. She bumped her hips to his and D felt his apprehension melt away. It could not be too bad if she was this playful; although her formal attire had thrown him for a moment.

"Ah, Detectives," Nestoir said and acknowledged Ryo and Dee. "Your statements to Princess Tisiphone are greatly appreciated. And they will be of great help in today's proceedings." Nestoir collected Andy from where she had plopped on the floor in order to play with Pon-Chan. "Come along honey, we don't want to keep his majesty waiting."

Ryo and Dee agreed to keep Chris for one more day as Leon and Dee entered the waiting sleek black limousine with the Arcadians. Briefly, Leon wondered why he could not see outside the windows as the car sped off down the road.

Break

The car pulled up to the gates of a rather large looking house. Its white columns standing proud along the porch, he looked up and could see a large balcony covered with flowers. Leon looked further around at the edifice and realized they were in an upstanding part of town. The king must have rented the house for his visit; Leon thought and followed the group inside. As Leon entered he felt as if a strange wind blew past him. D seemed not to notice, so he said nothing. Leon and D were shown into a large chamber; the floor was made of tan marble that looked like gold veins were shot through it. "This is from Fire Star." D informed Leon as he noted his preoccupation with the floor. "The planet was once the most famous for its marble and its weapons. They have lost much." D said sadly. Leon was speechless, as he looked further around the room. In the center was a large Dais with a white marble slab covered with pillows. In the center was a man of medium build with flowing black hair and pale skin. He seemed almost too small to fit on the throne he seemed so comfortably seated on. An ornate crown graced his brow. He smiled and stood reaching out a hand to D.

"Ah... my child, how wonderful to see you again, you are well I trust?" The king said and indicated Leon's bruised face.

D flushed becomingly and nodded. "Yes your majesty." D remembered his impeccable manners and turned to Leon. "May I present to you, Detective Leon Orcot. And Leon I would like to introduce you to his majesty, the High King of Arcadia, Zarro." Leon bowed stiffly. Zarro raised his brows approvingly.

D could not help but feel proud of Leon's courtly behavior. Leon took in the long white pants the king wore and the long white flowing shirt. Leon frowned as he got a closer inspection of the man in front of them. Was the king was barefoot? "So, Count D, I hear things have been going well for you." The king looked Leon over and smirked at D. Leon felt as if the king's strange aqua colored eyes bored through him. "Very well." The king said. He laughed when D blushed scarlet.

"Your Majesty," D murmured and lowered his head. King Zarro gently placed a hand under D's chin and raised his face. "Are you injured?"

"No your Majesty, High Princess Andromache took the pain and bruises and gave them to Detective Orcot." D explained. He looked around the courtroom and found Andy. She waved animatedly at him. D smiled at her. His eyes roamed the room and lighted on a figure in dark suit seated in front of the throne. His heart plummeted, "Your majesty, my father...?" Leon gasped as he got a good look at D's father for the first time. He looked the same age as D. The man looked like a carbon copy, with long flowing hair that fell in a curtain around him. He met Leon's gaze with a sneer.

"I'm going to need you to undress." King Zarro said to Count D.

D's eyes widened to three times their normal size. "Excuse me you Majesty?"

"Just the outer robe, I'd hate to have it ruined." King Zarro said.

"Am I to be punished?" D asked.

"The hell he is!" Leon snatched D and shoved him behind, wishing he had thought to bring his gun. King Zarro looked perplexed for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"Young man if I ever need a snack, I'll call you." King Zarro said. Leon frowned, young man, the king looked like he was near Leon's age if not younger, but then again D was over a thousand. "Come now Count D, off with it, there is no need to worry I promise you, why on earth would I punish you?"

D's eyes flew to his father as his trembling fingers began to undo the chains at his waist. He undid the frog buttons at his throat and Leon helped him slide the garment off of his shoulders. Leon gently folded the material and held it as D stepped around the king in only his sleeveless shifts and pants.

"How easily can you move in this?" Zarro asked and inspected the slits in the sides of the layers. Once the King was satisfied with the thigh high openings he reach for the soft material. D blushed as the king opened the slits and inspected their width. "Good, well then, come along Alera, not a test if you don't use your best." D prepared to ask what the king was talking about when Zarro turned to Leon. "You may sit there in the chair near my throne. Quite an honor but well deserved for willingly taking a beating." Leon was not sure what the king meant but he followed him to the throne, tossing a look at D who stood alone in the center of the immense room.

A beautiful woman strode forth, she was quite diminutive, with waist length flowing white hair bound in a ponytail. Leon wondered at her skintight black-cropped top and shorts. She stretched and approached D. She looked as if she were about to attack D. "Count D, defend yourself." The King demanded as Alera jumped and indeed she did attack him.

D expertly dodged the attack and the next. Alera pinned him to the floor after a third try. "Come on honey make this look good, kick my but, if you can." Alera whispered in his ear. D's brow furrowed as he looked up at Alera, 'If he could', she winked one of her jewel bright green eyes at him. Recognition hit D like a brick. With a huff, D knocked Alera off and tackled her to the ground. "I can't believe you did not remember me, for that, I'll kick your butt good." Alera growled and jumped D again.

Leon stared in complete amazement at the martial skills being displayed below. He looked over at the King and noted his pensive look as D and the woman went back and forth. He had always known D could do martial arts, he had witnessed a few moves, but Leon had never guessed at the depth of D's skill. Leon cringed as D hit the floor, he moved to help him but the king held his arm. "He's fine," The king said and nodded towards the center of the room where D had reversed their positions. Leon suppressed a grin as D held the woman firm.

"Concede," D said breathing deeply. Alera frowned, she couldn't move. "Come," just as Alera figured out a way to free herself, she thought of the purpose of this exhibition, they were not in training and she did not have to beat him.

"Fine," she ground out. "I concede, victory is yours, this time." D stood to his feet and helped Alera to stand. They bowed to each other and then turned to the king.

"Excellent!" the King cheered and left his throne he strode forward and Leon followed. "Thank you Alera for proving a point for me. Now we can continue. D do you need a moment to refresh yourself?" The king asked D and looked him over. The king smiled, D was not breathing heavily or sweating.

"Takes a lot to make him sweat, believe me." Leon muttered and helped D back into his top robe. D blushed and pinched Leon's arm. Leon laughed. "I knew you were good, but man..." Leon smiled, pride and love visible for all to see in his expression.

"Please have a seat." The king motioned for a seat not too far away from D's father. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, I bring before you a case of the most perplexing. How is it, I ask you, that someone with the skills displayed before you today, taught by master Xi himself, could get badly beaten and yet his attacker had no marks whatsoever on his body?"

"Your majesty?" D asked and looked at his father.

The king brushed aside D's remarks "Prince Angel, if you would..." A tall blond man approached the king and held out what looked like a crystal ball. "The statements of one Detective Dee Laytner," The King announced.

The ball glowed and above it, as if on a projector, Leon gasped, there was Dee talking to a blond girl. "Well," Dee said, "I noticed a guy in a long black cloak dragging Count D from the room I told Leon and then Leon, that's Detective Orcot, ran after them. That's all I know." The image faded and the Angel Prince bowed to the king before he melted away into the crowd.

"Detective Orcot, How long have you known Count D?" Zarro asked Leon.

Leon looked over at D's father and frowned. "Almost four years," Leon answered.

"And in those nearly four years...has he ever mentioned his father?" Zarro asked.

"All he ever really talks about is his grandfather who raised him, a couple of weeks ago he got a letter from his father that upset him. It was the first I had heard of the man...or Kami...whatever the heck he is."

Zarro smiled and turned to D. "You studied martial arts under Master Xi did you not?" At D's questioning look the king smiled. "You would know him as Lord Suzaku." D smiled as the familiar name was said.

"Yes your majesty," D said.

"And is it true that while this man," Zarro pointed at D's father, "Attacked you, you did not defend yourself?"

"Yes your majesty," D said.

"Why not?" Zarro asked.

A tear slid down D's face. "Because he is my father," D wiped his face with a handkerchief that he pulled from his sleeve. "I would never dishonor him." D said and looked to his father who avoided his gaze.

"Do you know why he attacked you?" Zarro asked.

"Because I love a human," D said. "Because I live with a human and because I have been..." D paused and his face turned so red that Leon feared he might faint. "I have been intimate with said human."

"Would that human be detective Orcot?" Zarro asked.

"Yes your Majesty," D said.

"What Childhood memories do you have of your father?" Zarro asked next.

"None your majesty, my grandfather raised me," D said. "For a while, I thought my grandfather was my father."

"Do you know your mother?" Zarro asked.

"Enough!" D's father said and stood. He glowered at Zarro. "How dare you?" He yelled.

"How dare you come into my court and try to have your son disowned? And you would not have granted him humanity. You have not the right. You did not raise him, you have no say." Zarro said and stood. Even though D's father was taller, he was intimidated by the King's imperious glare. "I take that right from you now. And demand that you tell him the truth of his lineage, tell him about his mother and about his brother."

"I refuse," D's father turned away from the king. "He can live as he wishes with his human and I will continue to have nothing to do with him." D's father turned and glowered at D. "I have no son."

"You have always hated me father, why should now be any different?" D said as he found his voice. Leon held his hand and patted him surprised that D was trembling violently.

"You are mine...I could never hate you child," D's father said. Leon heard a gasp and he looked around to see Andy staring at D's father, tears slide down her face as she buried her head in her husband's lap. "I was the condor when you jumped from the plane. It was my image in the lab that saved you from exposure to the guard. Don't you see..., I have always looked after you? When you were suffering from a defective heart, I sent you the cure. I could not hate you. But neither could I allow myself to love you. You see..." D's father paused, and Leon felt D tense for he knew his father's words, whatever they may be, would be painful to hear. "It's your fault D-San is dead."

Chapter 6: The Sad and Bitter Truth

Leon felt D tremble violently beside him as he stared in horror at his father. "I only ever met him once." D said in a weak voice that sounded nothing like his usual smooth tones. "He kissed my forehead and told me I was beautiful, he told me that you were my father, then he ran off and I never saw him again...I swear I didn't...I did not kill him...I would not kill my own brother."

"I never said you killed him." D's father ground out. King Zarro took hold of his arm as he took a step towards his distraught son. "I said it was your fault that he was dead."

"You go too far Count." Zarro reprimanded.

"I threw that name away as easily as I know throw away any relations to you..."D's father paused; trying to block out D's shocked and hurt look. Leon noted D's tense stance, the way he trembled and balled his hands into tight fists at his sides. Leon saw a drop of blood fall from where his nails had punctured his delicate skin.

"It's double edged isn't it?" A small voice asked. D's father turned to glare at Andy. "Every time you stab him, you doubly wound yourself. Why... Why do you persist if it hurts so much?" Andy reached to lay a trembling hand on D's father's robe; he snatched his arm back and shoved her away from him. Andy lost her balance and fell onto the marble floor. Leon moved to protest her treatment and left D standing rigid...before he could take another step he heard a feral hissing sound coming from behind him. The sound made the hair on the back of Leon's neck stand on end.

Leon froze and turned to seek out the pissed off animal only to be chilled by the sight of Nestoir, his hair seemed to stand on end, two abnormally long incisors showed through his sneer and his eyes had taken on a cat-like quality. The hiss turned into a growl. D's father's eyes widened and he clutched his middle. He opened his mouth to gasp and smoke came out as if he were burning from the inside.

"Nes...No..."Andy mumbled and stood to her feet. Leon moved to help her stand and was surprised when she moved to stand in front of D's father. "He hurts."

"He deserves it." Nestoir ground out. "I was there..." Nestoir turned to D. "Child...you are innocent of any wrongdoing. Your father..."

"It is not for you to tell him," Zarro interjected.

"Baby?" Leon grew worried as still D did not move or acknowledge anyone. Leon placed his hands on D's shoulders and shook him. D seemed to blink out of his daze and stare up at Leon. "You want to go home, forget this mess...?"

"If there was something in your family, would you not wish to know the truth?" D asked. Leon nodded and vowed to remain by his side, no matter what anyone else said.

D's father looked at Andy, he tried to fight the burning compassion he saw there and tears that incongruously fell...For him? "I do not wish an audience for the disclosure." He informed Zarro.

"My wife's salon will do, I must insist that I be present...you understand my worries." Zarro looked at D's father. "I do not trust you to not harm him."

"No worries your majesty, I'm not leaving his side." Leon said and wrapped his arm securely around D's waist. D's father said nothing and led the way to the Queen's salon. Inside were deep red curtains and wall hangings. There were no chairs only large pillows strewn about in an organized messy way. Fragrant flowers the like of which Leon had never seen stood in tall vases about the room. Leon turned and glanced around the large throne room and saw Nestoir pick his wife into his arms. He would never understand her mercurial moods. One moment she wanted to kill D's father and the next she looked like she wanted to hug him.

Zarro shut the door and stood away from the group keeping a watchful eye on the proceedings. "Sit child," D's father commanded. D arranged himself on one of the larger pillows. His father frowned when he realized that D had purposefully chosen one that would have enough room for Leon to sit beside him. Leon plopped down and pulled D's hands into his lap. Leon pressed his handkerchief into the deep gauges from his nails.

"A long time ago," D's father began. "I was very much like you." He said to D. "I took care of all creatures' great and small, including humans. I loved them, and I thought one loved me." D gasped, he thought his father hated humans...what could have happened... "I met him," D's father paused as one of Leon's brows shot up. "One day while I was out watching the stars. He seemed lost, so I directed him. He was not lost in the physical sense; it was more that his soul needed direction. He smiled at me and it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Even D-San's mother could not compare and she was full Kami. She had lost her life while giving birth to D-San; I treasured him as I had once treasured her."

"The man proceeded to court me despite the fact that he already had a betrothed of his own. It was not uncommon by men of class to have a wife and male bed-partner if the need should be there. It took him two years before I would even allow him to kiss me. Another year before I allowed him into my bed. He said he treasured me all the more because I made him wait. He hurt me, and could not bear the sight of my tears. He spent weeks trying to atone for his brutishness. I had never known a man's touch and have not been so used since." D cringed from the bitterness that crept into his father's voice.

"I was with him for several years. I grew fearful that his wife would hate me, for he proceeded to spend more time in bed with me, than he did with her... D-San teased me often, and yet he was happy, because I was happy. He had even dragged me away to introduce me to the girl he had hoped to take as his bride, he was afraid to introduce us because the girl was human, but in light of my own love..." D's father sighed, "she was a beauty, she was unrefined, and yet you could not doubt her love of my son...though she could be considered crude, I gave my blessing. She was a ninja, from a family who had long protected China."

"One afternoon, several years after I had been involved with my human, his wife came upon me in my garden. I thought surely she would harbor bitter feelings towards me, and yet it was to him that her ire fell. We became friends… of a sort. I felt a great sadness for her." D wondered at the shadowed look that crossed his father's face. I should not have touched her but… and then… it was the night before he had left for a war, he had visited her true, but he left her bed and crawled into mine. It was my lips he kissed upon his departure. That was a mistake I have regretted ever since. As with her husband, once was not enough. Every night until his return she would visit me. I felt bad, but there was no turning her away."

"A month passed and when he came home he was greeted with the news of his wife's pregnancy. The time frame supported his departure. I thought all was well. He began to split his time more equally between us, but as her time of delivery grew near and her stomach grew ever rounder, he found himself more in my bed, than in hers. He was with me when the servant found him to alert him to his wife's impending delivery; he left my bed at once and was not seen for three days. It was a difficult labor."

"On that third day he startled me by slamming into my room. I stood to congratulate him on the birth of his child. He threw me to my bed and took me roughly I suspected that he was trying to hurt me...He did. He dragged me to his wife's room by my hair and threw me to the bed beside his deceased wife. The birthing had killed her. I was then pulled into his room and beaten severely. He left me on the floor and shoved..." D's father paused and looked up at D... "He shoved you into my arms." D's father could not bear the horrified look that covered D's face. Leon was in shock as he held D close he noted his unnatural stillness as he listened while his father continued his tale.

"He promised me, that as I had hurt and betrayed him, so he would hurt and betray me. In his bed, bound hand and foot was D-San. I could do nothing. He tied me to a chair, you lay at my feet and I could hear D-San scream as my lover raped him. I can still hear him crying for me to help him, to make the man stop hurting him. I do not remember much after that, I only remember waking up outside in the cold cradling you in my arms. D-San was no where to be found. My father found us and dressed my wounds; he took care of you because I was incapable of even looking at you." D sobbed silently beside Leon as his father continued.

"I searched every where for my son, or his corpse, either would have ended my madness. I found out that D-San was still inside my lover's house; every now and then the servants would hear him screaming. D-San was not the only Kami captured and kept there, after my betrayal, he hated our kind, he kept them and he...took them repeatedly, his own personal harem." D's father sighed. "My father came here to plead for the king's aid, even though he had ignored our plight."

"I never ignored your plight, I knew nothing of it." Zarro said. "I only heard of the Kami that were happily mixing with humans, not of the others...no one told me or you know I would have put an end to it. As I did as soon as it was brought to me." King Zarro glowered at D's father's accusations. "I defended you and your family, your son was returned to you within a day of my finding out what was happening, and the man you had taken as YOUR lover was killed on sight."

"Yes my son was returned to me, his body healed, but his mind never did." D's father said. D felt a pang of regret as he remembered the first and only time he had ever seen his brother. He had been in his grandfather's garden...He had found out that the man he thought was his father, was not...and then... D frowned, as his memory grew fuzzy... He had kissed him...on the forehead...and told him he was beautiful...he would... D stood and placed a hand to his head as more memories flooded him...He would help him... D-San promised to make sure to protect him. Leon stood and followed D who looked paler than Leon had ever seen him.

"The real memories of that day are coming back, are they not?" D's father taunted as D's breathing increased in speed. "Your Grandfather insisted that we take them from you." D's father continued. Leon grew worried as D began to hyperventilate. His eyes dilated and he fell unconscious in a crumpled heap in Leon's arms.

Chapter 7: Home Again

The park was filled with the sounds of Children playing. Ryo looked from his newspaper every now and then to make sure that everything was okay. Bikky and Carol were tossing a ball back and forth while Chris amused himself playing with Cujo and his Goat. Why the hell would the count give a child that lives in the city a goat for a companion? Ryo would never know. Why did the goat look like a boy with horns in the shop? Ryo was afraid to ask. He hoped Dee did not need any help today. It was rare that they were not on duty at the same time. And Ryo felt uncomfortable, what if Dee needed back up and he was not there, he was here at a park with kids.

Ryo hoped Leon and Count D would return soon. What ever the Arcadian King wanted, he hoped it would not be too taxing. Those two had traveled a long road to reach their current happiness and Ryo would hate to see it all come crashing down around them. Andy had told them all that they were not to worry too much; the man at the party was D's father. The king wanted to emancipate D from his father's rule...How the hell old was D if he needed to be emancipated. He had never asked, never thought to. He had always assumed that D was of age...Leon was a cop, this could be bad.

But wait! Ryo thought. D lived alone, he was so mature, he was definitely over the age of consent. A thud brought Ryo from his reverie; he looked up to see the goat attacking a young man. Chris was on the ground crying. Bikky and Carol were running to his aid. Ryo sat down his paper and hoped Leon and D would be back soon. He shook his head and went to separate the ruckus of children and angry animals.

Break

Leon had never seen D behave this way. He cradled him in his arms and gently rocked him back and forth. "Detective...I do believe he may need air." Leon looked up at the King and nodded. He placed D on the pillow and began to undo the buttons at the neck of D's cheongsam. He made it to the jewel chain and could not find the clasp.

"Here, let me." D's father said. Leon nodded and stepped aside; he knelt by D's head and raised one of his hands to his lips. They were so cold. D's eyes fluttered and opened, He saw his father looming over him, undoing his cloths and a look of such terror crossed his face that Leon was momentarily shocked until he felt D snatch his hand away and shove at his father.

"No!" D half sobbed, "please no," D shoved again and pulled the edges of his robe closed. D's father looked perplexed, then sad.

"It's me child, not D-San...I'm your father." D shook his head and backed away further.

Leon pulled D into his arms. D held on tightly to Leon's shirt, bunching the delicate material in his fist. "What the hell did you do to him?" Leon ground out as D shivered uncontrollably in his arms.

"He said he would help me..." D said looking down at his lap. His voice was almost a whisper, but Leon was so focused on him that he heard every word. "He said he would make sure it wouldn't hurt when they got to me so that I would not scream, they beat you if you scream. I was delicate and would not survive a beating, so he would make it not hurt when they came for me."

"Make what not hurt?" Leon asked

"When he found me in my grand father's garden, he said I was beautiful, they would definitely come for me. He assured me that it would hurt, a lot, and that I would cry, but after a while it did not hurt. So he would be the first, he would bear my cries and then I would not cry for them and I would not be beaten." D buried his face in Leon's neck. "How could I have forgotten?"

"It was your Grandfather's will." Zarro said. "He wanted to make sure that your first physical encounter was a pleasant one. After the attack you retreated into yourself, you would not eat, they feared for your life. Count D had already lost one son, after realizing what he had done. D-San felt such great remorse that he had hurt his younger brother that he went further insane and ended his life."

"But he didn't..." D said and looked at the king. "My father arrived and pulled him off of me before he could..." D blushed and looked away.

"We never knew how far he got, you would not speak. Are you sure?" D's father asked. D nodded and his father simply sat on the floor in his own personal hell. He had lost one son due to his affair with his lover's wife and another due to his bitter hatred. "In all this, you were the innocent." D's father said to him and turned away. "I blamed you, if you had not been born my life would have gone on as it was with Hamanosuke, Hikari would still be alive, and my son would have married his human and ...but you were born and everything was ruined."

"Was your life with Hamanosuke really worth keeping intact?" Zarro asked with a shrewd look at Lord D. Lord D avoided the king's gaze and refused to speak.

Leon gathered D closer into his lap. "I can understand your hatred of humans, but not your own son...he did not ask to be born, it was something he could not control and yet you hated him any way."

"I never hated him...I couldn't, he was so beautiful, so innocent, I could not hate him...I watched over him from afar."

"I am half human..." D said.

"No you are not," D's father said. "You mother was human yes, but a half Kami always has a choice, I denied you that choice by never telling you of it...you have lived beyond the life span of a human, the choice is no longer yours to make." D's father looked thoroughly beaten. Leon felt sorry for him. What if he were not forgiven for all the times he had been a bastard... D would have kicked him out a long time ago.

"I know you were not there for most of his life...but it's not too late to get to know your son...if you can put up with his love of a human." Leon smirked.

D's father looked up could it really be so easy? He saw Leon place a kiss on D's forehead and smiled. The bond between them spanned the ages...they just could not see it. The warrior/protector and the Kami, would they ever be separated? D's father sighed. "I'm too old to change."

"Suit yourself..." Leon said, "If you ever change your mind, you know where we live." Leon looked at D and helped him to re-fasten his robe. "Are we free to leave now? I would like to take him home and put him to bed."

"I am not a child Leon...You of all people should know that." D said to Leon with a look that spoke volumes. D stood from Leon's lap his composure well and firmly in place again. Leon smiled he really loved that haughty attitude. Before it would annoy the hell out of him, now it warmed his heart.

Zarro nodded and opened the door of the salon. Andy bounded over and threw herself forward. D braced himself for impact but was surprised as she wrapped her thin arms around his father. D's father tensed and suffered through the hug for a moment before he stiffly returned it. He sighed and fell into the warmth of the strange human girl. He felt like she understood his pain, like she cared. She backed away and he sighed, perhaps he had been too harsh on this race after all.

Break

Dee and Ryo looked in amazement at Leon and D. The tale of the royal court had been told over dinner. After dinner, Dee pulled Leon aside and handed him a manila envelope. With a sigh Leon opened it and frowned. The man who had bought a frog several weeks ago had died...his intestines were splayed across the picture with several inches missing in what looked like bite marks. "I got the call today." Dee said, "I figured you would want to head the investigation, but since you live here the chief handed it to me, I am not compromised by loving him."

"Let me warn you now...you'll never be able to pin anything on him." Leon smiled confident in D's innocence. "Besides, it's his job."

"To kill?" Dee asked.

"No, to sell pets, he gives the people what they want, what they need and what they deserve. Without him...Sly Reams would not have been caught you know that." Leon said and watched as D tended to Chris' cut knee from his earlier fight. D looked over at Leon and smiled. Leon grew warm, he was afraid that the events in the courtroom would affect D, he should have known better.

With a defeated smile, Dee and Ryo collected Bikky and Carol and left the shop. Leon and D put Chris to bed. "Sorry squirt, my one weekend off and I could not spend time with you."

-That's ok bro. - Chris said. –I heard Ryo and Dee talking, you had to go to see Count D's father. - Leon smiled and ruffled Chris' hair. D kissed his little forehead and shut the door. Clarisande had repaired T-Chan as promised and he spent a pleasant day raising hell at the park. Poor Ryo, D thought with a small smile.

"What are you smirking about?" Leon asked as they reached their room.

D turned and looked at Leon, his smiled turned from a smirk to a sensual invitation. Without once taking his eyes off of Leon, D undid the robe. Leon stood in aroused amazement as D undressed layer by tantalizing layer. He sat on the bed and looked at Leon expectantly. Leon hurried over to his side and pulled him into his lap. The pants Leon wore had grown too tight and yet he made no move to remove them. D wrapped his arms around Leon and sniffled.

"I need you Leon," He whispered. "I need you to make the bad memories go away."

Leon held D and wiped the tears that fell from his beautiful eyes. "I don't have any magical powers..."

"But you can love me." D said, "All I need is for you to love me...the last memory I have of being touched are...please Leon." Leon kissed D before he could say more. Leon sat D on the bed so that he could undress. D arranged himself and pulled Leon to him as soon as he was bare. "Make it go away."

"I'll kiss every inch of you...the last memory you will have will be of me kissing every inch of you." Leon said, he was amazed that D had managed to appear as if he were perfectly fine, even though he obviously was not. His haughty demeanor for the rest of the evening had all been an act. Leon smiled and proceeded to kiss and lick his way across D's smooth as silk body.

Break

Leon could not catch his breath. He was beyond exhausted. Usually it was him that kept them up all night. For some reason he could not satisfy D, as soon as they finished he would practically beg for more. Leon was worried as D's bottom was now a pinkish shade with several of Leon's handprints covering it. "Leon..." D hissed and raked his nails down Leon's back. Leon grabbed D's wrist and held his hands above his head with one hand he held the delicate appendages. D moaned and arched his back, Leon sighed and took himself in hand, after this he was afraid it would not work properly. He entered D and kissed him as he moaned loudly. Leon would be amazed if Chris did not expect one of them to be dead come morning. As he continued to pound D he feared that he would be the one that was dead. Did D not realize that he was only mortal? He needed rest, sleep, and maybe if he were lucky...Food.

He was close, and from the sound of D's labored breathing he was too. D gasped and Leon felt him go slack. He moved to withdraw and D sighed. Leon looked down at him and sighed with relief, D was fast asleep. Leon carefully lied down beside D and fell into exhaustion. He was calling in sick to work tomorrow...Leon looked out the window and saw the sun rising. Fine, he thought... He was calling in sick today.

Chapter 8: Closets, Nuts and Bolts

Leon was quick to answer his cell phone. Before he whispered "hello" he looked over to make sure that D was still asleep. D was so deeply under that Leon checked his pulse before he left the bed. "Look Dee…I had a rough night…Thanks for covering for me." Leon said and sat on the couch. He was just lighting a cigarette when T-Chan came and growled at him. "I know, you guys haven't been fed, Hell, I'm starving…No not you Dee."

"What the hell happened, you were fine when we left?" Dee questioned, he had told the chief that Leon had cleared a day off with him when Leon failed to call in this morning.

"Little D happened, man, I feel like I got hit by a truck." Leon mumbled into the receiver.

"Did you two have a fight?" Dee asked. Ryo looked at him oddly from across their desk.

"No, I might have come out better if we had." Leon said as he seriously considered placing an ice pack in his lap for the day. "I told you that we learned some upsetting news about D's family right?" At Dee's affirmative answer Leon continued, "Well, I can't go into much detail, but it really upset D, I mean, more than he let on. Last night he wanted me to make the memories go away. He was insatiable; as long as he was awake…he wanted more. He fell asleep with me inside him."

"Awww…Poor Leon," Dee mocked. Leon frowned and wished he could punch him.

"Ow…" Dee said, he had put the phone on speaker and Ryo had been listening in on the conversation. Leon smirked as he heard Ryo punch Dee. "What'd ya do that for?"

"Get some rest Leon; we aren't covering your ass tomorrow," Ryo said not unkindly as he disconnected the lines. Leon smiled and dropped his cell phone on the couch. He adjusted his jogging pants and went off to feed the animals and make sure that Chris was fed before he was sent off to school.

Break

Dee looked over the files on Count D and whistled. "Man, Leon was practically obsessed with D, no wonder they are together now." Dee said as he reached for his coffee. Ryo looked over his shoulder and pointed to something that was written on the page. "Whoa, look at that, Robin Hendrix…" Dee said.

"I never would have thought Little D was involved, his death was a tragedy, I remember seeing his movie with a couple of friends when it first came out." Ryo said, "So how did he die?"

"According to this, he looked into the eyes of Medusa… A suicide, double too, the lizard offed herself after he died, looked into a mirror." Dee mumbled as he read further on. "This report sounds more like a tragic love story than a criminal report. A modern day Romeo and Juliet, except instead of a boy and his girl, we have a man and his lizard, sick…" Dee would have said more but a familiar head peeked into their office. "Diana!" Dee stood and embraced the flamboyantly dressed FBI agent.

"Ryo…Dee…It's so good to see you, when I found out that you were in town permanently, I just had to come by and see you." Diana gushed. She sat in Ryo's vacated chair and arranged her bright red skirt. She looked like a naughty schoolgirl in red pleats and a black button down top with a skinny red necktie. Her hair fell in long blond waves around her shoulders. "Looking good as usual boys, Ryo, sure I can't convince you to be strait just for me?" She giggled as Ryo blushed and became determined to find something in the files that he and Dee had been looking over.

Diana looked over to see what Ryo was looking at, "China town eh?" She frowned. "I thought the pet shop was Orcot's case, why are you two going over it?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Dee snickered and took the case file away from Ryo. He closed it and placed it in his desk. "Orcot has some definite issues with this particular case, seeing as how he is living with the pet shop owner and they are currently enjoying a very amorous relationship." Dee grinned as he thought of this morning's conversation with Leon. Ryo tried not to grin as he too thought of the incident.

"You're kidding me right?" Diana gasped as she looked from Ryo to Dee. Her eyes had turned into wide saucers. "Leon would not…He's not…you know…"

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Ryo asked, almost offended. She had readily accepted that he was gay and yet she seemed unwilling to even consider the possibilities of Leon.

"When we were in college, Leon and I had a thing, that's all, I never would have figured him for a homosexual, no offense intended to you guys of course, it's just a bit of a shock that's all." Diana said. Ryo and Dee stared goggle eyed at her. "I was young; he was cute, end of story." Diana said and breezed out of the office she passed Jill on the way into Ryo and Dee's office. "Did you know that Leon…"

"Yep, caught 'em kissing in the office," Jill said, "And then there was the deranged gunman that tried to hold Count D hostage, That was funny by the way, then Leon smacked him on the butt in plain sight of everyone. Where is Leon by the way?" Jill asked Ryo. Diana simply sighed and left to find out her next assignment.

"Leon's at home he's a bit under the weather." Ryo answered.

"More like a bit under Little D." Dee smirked; he dodged the expected punch from Ryo and laughed as Jill quirked a questioning brow at them before she too left them alone in their office. Dee retrieved the case file from his desk and looked into it again. "Hey check this out, Man Eating Rabbits…eew, look at these pictures." Dee said and handed the file to Ryo who blanched and shoved his half-eaten plate of fries away from him.

Break

Count D moaned and rolled over to his side. His eyes opened and he knew it was nearing late afternoon. Had he slept all day? D sat up and winced. He placed a hand to his head and looked down at the fingerprints that marred his milk white skin. Leon…D smiled and surveyed the room. He noted Leon's pajamas tossed into the hamper and the evidence of a shower. D stood and slipped on his bathrobe and padded barefoot from the room. He found Leon asleep on the couch with T-Chan staring up at him. T-Chan sniffed D before he stared at him with wide eyes and ran from the room. D sighed, would he forever act so strange about he and Leon's relationship, he thought T-Chan had gotten past that.

D kneeled beside Leon and gently brushed his deeply waving hair away from his face. Bleary blue eyes opened and D almost smiled at Leon's apprehensive look as he gazed at him. "I am so sorry," D said and sat on the small available space beside Leon's prone form.

"For what?" Leon reached up and pulled D over him. D easily lay on top of Leon and stared down into his handsome face.

"I was a bit over zealous last night, then I slept the day away leaving all the responsibilities of this shop to you, can you forgive me." D asked, Leon pulled D's face towards his and kissed him deeply. D opened his mouth to allow Leon's questing tongue access, and dueled with his own. Leon caressed D's backside, D smiled and shifted his hips rubbing his crotch against Leon. Vaguely the bell over the front door could be heard.

"They were right," D sat partially up and looked to see a blond woman enter his shop. She stared aghast at the scene on the couch.

Leon looked over and quirked a brow at her. "Spacey, when did you get back in town?"

"Just last night, I came in to see Ryo and Dee and they told me that you were, well…" Diana averted her eyes until Leon realized that he was still cupping D's backside. D blushed and excused himself to go bath while Leon chatted with his friend.

"Hey Diana, it's been a while since we last saw each other." Leon said reached down and scratched Pon-Chan on her ears as she came crawling from under the couch.

"T-Chan said Count D smells funny," The little creature said to Leon. "Go smell him yourself, I did and he does, you should smell him too." Pon-Chan said excitedly.

"My sense of smell is not as keen as yours; I'll take T-Chan's word for it." Leon said and smiled at the little creature. Diana gave him an odd look.

"Leon, you were just talking to a raccoon." She said, worried her friend may have lost his mind.

"No actually she is a European Badger." Leon said with a smile. "D corrected me."

"So what happened, I mean the last I knew of you, you were into girls, I know Count D is pretty, but…he's still a man." Diana was trying her best to remain calm. She would never admit, at least not now anyway, that her choices of men had always been Berkeley and Leon, One or the other would have suited her just fine. The last time she had come home all banged up, Leon had come by to visit her bringing chocolates and flowers, and he had even listened to her rant about her injuries. "Well, so uh, you came out of the closet," Diana said uncomfortably.

"Truth is, I was never in one. One day I would have jumped the first available babe that came near me, and the next I realized that I was head over feet in live with Count D. The rest is all mushy, like a cheap romance novel, but you get the drift." Leon smiled as he pictured him and D's first night together. Leon would have said more but his Cell Phone rang. He searched among the couch pillows until he found it. "Orcot here…Chris…what…I'll be right there." Leon closed his phone and stood. "Sorry Di, but there has been an altercation at the school involving Chris and one of his little friends; I have to go, but come by and see us sometimes." Diana tried not to notice how easily the word 'us' had slipped from Leon's mouth and she desperately ignored the fact that he easily called her by a name he had used when they were dating in college.

She listened intently as she heard Leon head into one of the doors in the back of the shop, he had not closed it behind himself and she could hear clearly what was going on. She heard a splash and a deep voiced giggle, "Come to join me?"

"I'm exhausted; you will wait till tonight to try to kill me again, after you feed me a Herculean meal of course, humans need food remember. But for right now, I have to get to the school; Chris and Bikky are in some kind of trouble." Diana heard the definite sounds of lips meeting before she beat a hasty retreat. Leon added a top shirt to his jeans and t-shirt before he got into his car and headed for the school.

Break

A lone figure in a dark cloak stood a few feet away from the store. He watched as a blond woman rushed form the pet shop, and few minutes later the Detective left at a more leisurely pace. Count D would be alone. The figure took a step towards the shop and then paused as his nerve faltered. He did not have the right. Not anymore and he wasn't sure he ever had the right to know his son. With a sigh, the figure turned and walked away from the possibilities.

Break.

A young man with bright blue eyes tapped his fingers on the counter of the Police Department waiting for someone to notice him. "Can I help you?" He looked up and smiled at the beautiful blond woman before him.

"Ah yes, I'm Ethan Montgomery, My brother died here a while ago and I was overseas for a trimester at the time, but I inherited his plant. I don't know how to take care of it and I would hate to let it die. Is it possible that I can get the address of…" Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Count D's pet shop." I searched the internet and no one has ever heard of the place; no website, nothing."

Jill laughed, "I doubt little D would ever have anything to do with anything electronic, especially the internet." Jill would have to stop picking up Dee's habit of referring to Count D as Little D, she thought as wrote down the address to the pet shop for Ethan. "Wait, your Brother was Sylvester Reams?!" Jill exclaimed. Ryo rounded a corner with new paper work on D about the Frog guy. He tossed a questioning look at Jill.

"What's up?" He asked, he looked at Ethan and recognized him from the camp Bikky, Carol and Chris had attended the previous summer. "Hello, Squirrel isn't it?"

"Real names Ethan, nice to see you again, wait, D!, camper Chris called his brother's friend D, I new it, it must be fate that we see each other again." Ethan grew pleased at the prospect of seeing Count D again. He turned and left the PD in a hurry, not pausing to hear Jill try to warn him about Leon and D's relationship status.

"Think Leon will shoot him?" Jill asked.

"Possibly," Ryo said and put his paperwork into a file. "Dee and I have to head to the school, Bikky beat up another kid." Ryo shrugged and headed for the Escalade that Dee had running he regaled Dee with the news of Squirrels appearance as they made their way to the school.

Chapter 9: Fated Expectations

Ryo sighed a placed a hand to his brow in an attempt to manually smooth the tension. He was not looking forward to this, the moment he had stepped into the principal's office, the room had quieted, the whispers had started, and one assistant had even turned up her nose at him. Okay, so Bikky was not his natural son, he had a right to a family, just like any other kid, it did not matter if he were adopted or not. "Hello there young man," Ryo looked up and forced a smile at an older distinguished looking gentleman. He noted Dee standing off looking pissed, next to Leon who looked the same.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr…?" Ryo hedged not sure of the man's name.

"Tobey, Mr. Tobey." The Principal shook Ryo's hand. "We seem to have a problem, you see, your uh…your son?" Mr. Tobey asked indicating Bikky who stood holding a towel to his bloody lip and scowled at another young boy who looked as if T-Chan had gotten to him. Chris sobbed silently next to Bikky. Ryo nodded and accepted the Principal's calling Bikky his son. "Your son," Mr. Tobey sighed, "Attacked another student, young Mr. Edmund Randolph, on behalf of your…" Mr. Tobey turned to Leon. "On behalf of your brother's tears. Neither student will confess as to what caused the altercation, so we thought it best to call you."

"Hey Squirt," Leon knelt down and stretched out his arms to Chris, Chris sniffled and hugged Leon. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Chris sniffled again and glared over his shoulder and shook his head. "Wanna tell D what happened?" Chris began to sob openly, -I want D! - Leon held him close and stood with Chris in his arms. "Okay, I'll call him." Leon pulled out his cell phone, Chris quieted while he dialed.

Break

D looked over at Andy and had to suppress a laugh, she had an ill look to her face as she stared at the assortment of salad that he had set out for lunch. He could tell her she was with child, but he figured it would be more fun for her to figure it out on her own. Although it couldn't hurt to inform …No, He thought, Nestoir would surely tell his wife why she was feeling ill at odd intervals, tired for no apparent reason. And tender in certain areas of her body. He could plainly hear the voice of the small child, it knew it would be well loved, it was not really speaking to D, it was singing to its mother, in a voice she could not hear.

"I don't understand it D, I thought I was sick, but Clarisande ran all sorts of tests, and she says I'm not." Andy complained and sipped the gentian tea he gave her; D had supplied it with generous amounts of honey and a small dollop of lavender. She sipped again. "This is really good, I feel better already, thank you so much. Nes" She continued her complaint, "seems to think nothing is wrong and he got upset when I turned him away last night."

D did smile then. "He was not upset with you Highness, he was worried, he called me this morning to see if I could shed some light on your illness…I told him not to worry, it will pass…Drink your tea, my lady."

Andy sipped again and frowned. "You know something, don't you?" D was saved from answering by his telephone ringing.

"Count D's pet shop," He said into the receiver. "Leon, hello, what…of course, I'll be right there." D hung up the phone and looked oddly at Andy. He had his own car and driver, but he needed speed now. "Andy, you drove here yourself today correct?" Andy nodded grateful the tea had caused her nausea to cease. D handed her a slip of paper, "how fast can you get me here?"

Andy smiled the old mischievous sparkle back in her deep brown eyes. "Normal travel time would say about twenty minutes; I can get you there in five to ten."

"That is frightening, but could you please?" D said succinctly as he closed the shop, a wave of dizziness hit him and placed a delicate hand to his forehead. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before he placed a piece of chocolate in his mouth and followed Andy outside.

Andy pulled up at the school in seven minutes D released the tight grip he had of the dash board and blinked relieved that he was still alive. "You should be more careful, if not for yourself then for that which you can not yet see." D said. Andy frowned at his cryptic remark before she followed him inside. They entered the principal's office and Chris immediately ran and threw his small arms around D's waist.

-I don't care what anyone says D; I want to learn Kung-fu like you, and I love you. - Chris bawled. D turned questioning eyes to Leon who shrugged and rounded on Bikky, "Fess up Kid, your Mommy looks ready to kill you," Leon said. Ryo glowered at Leon then turned to Bikky.

Bikky sighed and pointed to young Edmund Randolph. "This jerk made Chris cry because he said he wanted to be a ninja for Halloween and do Kung-Fu like Count D. He laughed at him."

"So you beat him up?" Ryo asked, at the disappointment in Ryo's voice Bikky hung his head refusing to say more. Chris little fist clenched tightly bunching the fine deep blue silk of D's robe. –Tell me what happened Chris- D said inside of Chris' head.

Chris sniffled, - he said that you only knew sissy kung-fu cause you were a faggot just like my brother and that his cousin said Leon was a faggot too and a shame to the detectives. - D looked up at Edmund and he was chilled to the core by the coldness of D's stare. "I am removing Chris from your care until you can teach your students to have better manners." D said coldly to the principal. He took Chris' hand and turned to leave the office. The pain he felt would never be added to fuel the fire of ignorant hatred. Andy hastily wiped a tear from her face and followed. Ryo, Leon, Bikky and Dee stared in amazement at the sudden change in D. Leon had been unable to hear what ever Chris had said, he had a feeling that D had purposefully blocked him.

"Ba... D what's going on?" Leon asked as he and the principal caught up with him. Two beleaguered looking people were rushing towards the office. The Principal paused to catch his breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Randolph, how nice to see you," D halted and turned to the parents of the mouthy little boy in the office.

"Is this the child that attacked my son," Mr. Randolph demanded as he looked pass Chris and glared at Bikky. Ryo placed himself in front of Bikky and flashed his badge. "Oh good, your arresting the little punk, I will be pleased to come down to the station to press charges."

"I'm Detective Randy McLean, I'm taking him home." Ryo ground out. "I see no reason to press charges for every school yard squabble, if we did, not only would we waste tax payers money, but we would have a overflowing of children in the prisons. Yours included, excuse us." Ryo turned to leave and Mr. Randolph grabbed his shoulder.

"My son did nothing wrong, that mulatto brat…" He got no further as Dee's fist reached around Ryo and sent Mr. Randolph sprawling.

"Detective Dee Laytner here, can't really allow you to insult our son now can we, press charges if you like, and we'll explain to the judge how nice and prejudiced you were to a child."

"Your son?" Mr. Randolph said and turned his nose up at Ryo and Dee. "Looks like they are letting anyone adopt now a days," he stood to his feet and rubbed his sore jaw. Dee had not really tried to hurt him, just shut him up.

"John!" Mrs. Randolph said, "I am sorry detectives, my husband has been under a lot of stress lately. His nephew took a pay cut and lost his apartment and has been staying with us…he is a detective as well you may know him, Charles Randolph. I'm afraid my son idolizes him and has been copying his behaviors. I apologize if he provoked your son." D smiled at the gentle lady and felt a modicum of calmness.

"Your graciousness does you credit Mrs. Randolph, may your children emulate you one day." D said, Mrs. Randolph was amazed to find that the beauty she had assumed was Leon's wife, turned out to a man. D took Chris by the hand and left the school. "Andy please drive safely this time, for the children's sake."

"I thought Bikky would be riding with Ryo and Dee," Andy said a puzzled frown on her face. D smiled knowingly at her. D would have said more but his dizziness of earlier returned. He placed a hand on Leon's shoulder to steady himself. Leon rummaged through Chris' uneaten lunch bag and handed D the brownie inside. D gratefully un-wrapped it and sat in the car. He fanned himself and his cheeks flushed as his vision blurred. He blinked and stared out of the car, for a moment, he thought he had seen a figure in a black cape watching them.

"Have you been eating? You seem thinner," Leon remarked as he placed a hand on D's forehead testing his temperature. His skin was cool and Leon frowned, he gasped and held on to his seat as Andy pulled away from the curb.

Break

Lord D pulled his hood back and watched as the group left the school. He frowned. Perhaps he should visit the shop, and get to know his son; before it was indeed too late. He felt the old familiar pain in his chest as he thought of the centuries he had lost. The things he should have taught him, things he had missed watching him learn. He sighed and replaced his hood and vanished down the street.

Break

Ethan sighed; he had been waiting around for ten minutes already. The shop could not be closed for the day, he thought as he paced back and forth in front of the door. It looked so nice, no wonder camper Chris…Ethan paused, they were no longer on camp grounds, he could openly ask D out. He was puzzled by his reaction to Count D. He had never before been attracted to men, but he was willing to try something new in order to be with the beautiful Asian man.

He looked up as a bright teal car pulled up to the curb. D almost ran to the shop. He walked right past Ethan. D paused and turned to stare at Ethan. "Are you here for a pet?" He asked and tried to take calming breaths. Why was his father making him ill? D wondered sure he had seen him, and sure he had felt ill upon seeing him. Or was Andy's condition affecting her empathy, was she projecting her illness onto him? D shook his head as Ryo pulled up behind Andy's little Saturn. "Please come back tomorrow I am afraid the shop is closed for the day." Ethan noted the way Leon's hand hovered near D's lower back as they entered the pet shop. He sighed; perhaps it was not fate after all.

Chapter 10: Comforts sleeping peacefully

Dee sighed; it had been a while since he had seen Ryo look so sad. Count D had sent the children to play and confessed to what had started the altercation with the children. D was just setting out a fresh pot of tea when the chime on his door signaled that someone had entered his shop. They all looked up and were surprised to see the Randolph family standing in the doorway. Their son was covered in bandages and looking mutinously at his mother.

"Please," Mrs. Randolph said as D stood to welcome her to the shop, yet inform her that it was closed. "Allow us to bother you for a moment of your time. I merely insisted that my son apologize, not only to you but to Chris as well." Mrs. Randolph nudged her son forward. He looked at his father for support. Mr. Randolph pointedly looked away from his son and studied the cages of animals that surrounded them. T-Chan sniffed Edmund and growled. D pulled him back and handed him to Leon who was tempted to let him go.

"Go on," Mrs. Randolph said, her tone threatened dire retributions if he did not obey.

"I'm sorry for insulting you sir and you as well detective Orcot." Edmund muttered and stared at his feet.

D smiled and knelt down in front of the small child. He raised his face to his. "Do you know what the words you said mean?" D asked calmly, Edmund nodded and D sighed sadly, "Do you know that those very words have caused the deaths of many men and women through out this nation's history?" Edmund looked up in shock; he turned wide tear filled eyes on the occupants of the room in search of a friendly face. He lighted on Andy; she smiled sadly before she turned her face away.

"I serve a God of love, not hate." Andy said and sipped her tea. "Love and hate are both a choice we humans make daily, and sometimes that choice is made and a life is ended. Perhaps we will forgive you, if you do one homework assignment for us." Andy looked up at his parents and Mrs. Randolph nodded her assent. "I know that at your grade level, you are doing book reports, so I want you to find all the information you can about a young man by the name of Matthew Shepard, and tell Count D all you have learned. For this can not be a true apology, because your mother has forced you to do it; you should understand the ramifications of hatred, and be sorry of your own accord. On that day you will also apologize to Chris."

Edmund hung his head at the disappointment in Andy's face as she turned away from him. "What's your name?" He asked her.

Andy smiled, "I am High Princess Andromache of Arcadia." She answered; his parents gasped and stared at her in awe. Andy placed a hand on D's shoulder to steady herself as she felt a wave of dizziness. D stood and took her to the couch.

"Sit my lady, do not overtax yourself." D murmured and handed her a silk handkerchief to sniff. The lavender calmed her and she smiled. The Randolph's took their leave of the shop and D excused himself to lie in bed for the rest of the day. Ryo and Dee took Bikky home, while Leon closed the shop and fed Chris dinner, a worried frown on his face as he peeked in on D lying in bed, Leon noted D's thin frame and his wan features. Andy was ill, was she contagious, had she gotten D sick? Leon put Chris to bed and went and took D in his arms. D was as cold as a stone left out on a cold night in Chicago during the winter.

D…Baby… Open your eyes!" Leon said and shook D. D did not move, Leon reached for the phone to call an ambulance then thought better of it, better to make sure he had all the facts before he called. Quickly he checked for a pulse and other vital signs. D lived, but Leon feared that he would soon expire, his heartbeat was so faint, his breathing was very shallow, and his skin was so cold. Leon reached for the phone and looked up in shock as a slim hand held the receiver down. He looked up into the deep purple eyes of D's father.

"They can not help him." He said simply and went to sit beside his unconscious son. Lord D ran a hand over D's brow. He pulled the blankets around him.

"We have to do something, he may be dying." Leon gasped out blinking back tears.

"I know," Lord D said sadly, "I know, lie down beside him and try to keep him warm, he is expending too much energy lately, I don't know why, I'll have to speak with his grand father to confirm my suspicions, but…" D's father sighed as Leon slid into bed and pulled him into his arms. He shivered as D's skin came in full contact with his own.

"Stay calm," Lord D said and left the room, he returned a few moments later with a cup of warm water and a plate of white powder. He poured the entire heaping pile into the cup and stirred. "Hold his head up and open his mouth." Lord D told Leon. Leon looked up at him suspiciously. D's father took a sip to show that is was not poison and Leon did as he was bid. Leon looked at the granules in the water and frowned, if he did not know any better, he would say that was nothing but a cup of sugar water.

"Where did you come from?" Leon asked as he and Lord D carefully slipped water into D's mouth.

"I was in the area, and I felt his presence lessen, I knew he would expire soon, so I came to lend aid, that's all." Lord D confessed.

"What's wrong with him?" Leon asked next.

"That I am not sure of, like I said, I need to talk with his grandfather, he is either dying, or…"

"I thought you guys were immortal," Leon exploded and held D closer praying he would open his eyes. "Please baby wake up, I love you so much, I need you, Chris needs you, he'll be a wild hellion with out you. I'll be a hellion, please, wake up." Leon whispered into D's ear. Lord D turned away and concentrated on getting the water into D. D sputtered and coughed. Leon sat him up and stared into his frightened eyes.

"Leon!" D gasped and coughed again. His eyes surveyed the room and lighted on Lord D, "father?"

"Here child, drink this." Lord D handed the glass to D. D turned questioning eyes on Leon who nodded. D took the cup and tasted it, after a sip he drank it down. "I have to speak to your Grandfather, he is in Chicago right?" Lord D asked.

D nodded and sat down the empty glass, "Yes, he has Q-Chan with him." D said, he smiled, and he felt so much better. He stretched and Leon looked puzzled, moments before he had looked near death and now he looked just fine. "Do not worry so Father, I think that Andy may have accidentally lent me her symptoms, I am fine now." D's father looked at him quizzically and smiled.

"I would rather be assured of your safety, than to be carefree and suffer the consequences later." Lord D said. Leon smiled knowingly; it seemed that Lord D really did care for his son. "If you feel any sign of weakness coming on immediately eat something, that chocolate you love so much, or something else that will lend you energy. I shall return as soon as I find something out." Leon would have questioned the Kami further, but he vanished as if he had never been in the room.

Break

A week passed and D showed no signs of further illness, thereby confirming his earlier suspicions that Andy had unknowingly passed her feelings on to him. Ethan had not returned to the shop and D smiled, hoping the young man would not be too upset that D was not available to him. In truth, D had never been available to him; D suspected that no human but Leon ever had a chance of touching his heart. D's smile dimmed a bit as he thought of the fact that Leon had not touched him since his father had left. The Chime over his shop door sounded and he fixed a smile to his face and greeted his new customer. His smile faltered as he recognized the detective that walked in.

"Count D," The young man said and moved a strand of bright hair away from his deep blue eyes. "I know you probably would rather flip me again, but rest assured I have no designs on Orcot, not anymore." J. J. sighed and walked further into the shop.

D looked at him questioningly. "Is everything all right detective?" D indicated that J.J. should sit. "You seem like something is bothering you."

"I did not come to L. A. to follow Dee and Ryo, My grandmother is ill and I'm all she has." J.J. was not sure why he confessed, but there was a certain understanding in D's cool assessing stare that made him feel comfortable.

"I see," D sat opposite J.J. and picked up his cup of tea, "What brings you to my shop?"

"Well, she seems lonely when I go to work and I thought that I would get her a puppy or something. I knew of your shop and I thought…" J. J. Shrugged. D smiled at the young man.

"Why don't you tell me about your Grandmother and we can pick the perfect pet for her…"

Break

Leon followed his suspect into the seedy part of town and waited for him to make his move. Ryo and Dee were on the other side of the street lending aide, while Jill stood on a corner and tried to be unnoticed as she too pursued the villain. As soon as he handed his package to his dealer, Leon and the other's sprang into action. Leon reached them first and tackled him to the ground. Ryo began to pursue the contact that ran, Dee was close behind him. Jill stood back in awe as Leon slammed the criminal to the ground and pummeled him before he slapped cuffs on him and hauled him to the car. Leon ground out the criminal's rights and slammed the car door, ignoring the curses.

Jill sighed, maybe D was mad at him; he was only this gruff when he was denied sex…Jill decided to stop by the shop to see if D was okay. Leon pulled to a screeching halt in front of the PD and dragged his captive to the holding cell and roughly threw him in. "Police brutality I tell you!" the prisoner yelled.

"Oh you want brutality, I'll give your drug smuggling ass brutality," Leon yelled back. The prisoner shrank back from Leon in mortal fear of the slightly deranged look in his eyes.

"He really needs to get laid, is he having issues with D?" Jill looked up and shrugged as Ryo stepped back to allow Dee to deposit their criminal into a holding cell. Ryo sighed, "We've been kind of busy with this case, and so we haven't been by the shop much. I thought everything was fine, but you can never tell with D, he will smile at you one minute, then get alone and cry."

"Drives Leon bat shit." Dee snickered and headed down the hall to process the paperwork of another job well done.

Leon sat as his desk with a fierce worry frown creasing his brow. He had spoken to Lord D the last time he had called the shop to check on his son. Leon had asked if it was his fault that D was ill, and Lord D had not been able to give a definitive answer. Leon had vowed not to touch D, until he knew for sure. He worked late and left early. He had noted D pouting at him, but he was afraid to voice his fears. "Want to talk about it?" Leon looked up as saw Diana and Jill shutting his office door. "Ryo and Dee have hightailed it to the shop, so fess up, what's going on?" Jill said. Diana sighed, Jill had informed her of the deep abiding love between Count D and Leon, and though it was a shock to find out that Leon was gay, she was happy that he had found happiness.

Leon thought of not talking, and then gave up, "D is sick." He said sullenly. "We don't know what's wrong with him, I don't want to touch him and have him get worse, you should have seen him Jill, laying there on the bed, he looked dead, and his skin was like ice, I thought he was dead, till his dad showed up." Leon looked up into Jill and Diana's stunned and confused faces.

"His dad? I thought he hated you both." Jill said

"No, he loves D and tolerates me, he has been calling everyday, he went to Chicago to talk to D's grandfather, they have suspicions about what is wrong, but there are no definitive findings." Leon said.

"Take him to a doctor," Diana said reasonably. Leon shook his head, and Jill was surprised that she had not thought of that, but somehow it had not seemed right. D would never consent to having a doctor look at him, not if it involved removing his piles of clothes; according to Leon he even wore his robes to the beach. Jill held in a snicker as she wondered how Leon had managed to get him undressed in order to…Jill paused her train of thought and focused on the problem at hand, D was sick.

"Well what's wrong with him?" Diana asked.

"We don't know," Leon expelled a sigh, "That is what his father and grandfather are trying to figure out."

"I mean what are his symptoms?" Jill asked.

"Sometimes he gets really pale, then he eats sugar cubes and he's fine, once I was eating ranch dressing on a salad and I thought he was going to vomit, he's never had a problem with the smell of it before, now just the sight makes him retch. T-Chan says he smells funny, all the animals' tiptoe around him, he moves and they run to follow him as if he is made of glass. It's so weird. Even Chris, though he is responding to the animals. And I think his hair is growing, it reaches his shoulders all the way now, not just the slight brushing it used to do." Leon sighed and sipped his coffee.

Diana laughed, "Well it's a good thing D is a man or I would swear that he is Pregnant." Jill laughed as well and Leon found he could not. D was not technically a man, but no, Leon thought, Kami women bore children, it wasn't possible…was it?

"I have to go, D is probably pissed with me, and I should talk to him" Leon was distracted as he left the PD.

Break

Ryo and Dee pulled up to the pet shop just as J.J. was leaving with a collie puppy in his arms. Ryo suppressed a shudder as he saw D sitting limply on the couch. They took in his graceful slump and watched as his abnormally pale hand slowly brought a sugar cube to his lips. He looked up as Ryo and Dee came and sat near him. "Hello detectives, if you have come to tell me that Leon will be late again, I had already assumed so." Ryo saw the sad look on D's face and noted that he was blinking rapidly.

"Is something going on with you two?" Ryo asked gently, he placed a hand on D's and was shocked at how frail D felt. "You look like you have lost weight, is everything all right?"

"Oh my… I guess I have lost weight, do you think that is why Leon no longer finds me attractive?" D asked as he looked worried. "He has not come near me, he works late and leaves early, I even made it a point to wake early, but he said he was in a hurry. Have I grown to thin? I didn't mean to, I don't even know why."

"Wait, you mean, you two haven't…" Dee began.

D sniffled, "It's been almost two weeks."

"Leon thinks you're hot stuff…I don't think he would care if you were thin or fat, has he been feeling well?" Dee said, "He might be sick or something and doesn't want to pass it on to you."

"No he's not sick but…" D paused, "I was ill about two weeks ago, maybe that's why…" D would have said more but the shop door opened again to admit a tall figure in a cloak.

Lord D pulled his cloak off and stared bemused at his son. His eyes surveyed the room and he smiled tightly at Ryo and Dee. "Please Gentlemen; allow me a moment alone with my son." Lord D said, and stared again at his son as if seeing him for the first time.

"Your son?" Ryo gasped. "I would have thought he was your younger brother for surely you are too young for him to be your son…you're almost twenty right?" Ryo looked at D who had just stuffed a sugar cube into his mouth and refused to speak. Lord D smiled and nodded.

"Never the less, appearances can be deceiving, he is indeed my son." Lord D said. As Ryo and Dee took their leave Leon strode in to the shop. "Ah good, Detective Orcot, I have news, D-Child, you are not as ill as I had thought, but your Grandfather has asked that we not discuss it more until he arrives. Rest assured that with proper care, you should be fine." D sighed and nodded, willing to let the matter drop.

Leon pulled Lord D aside, "Was I making him ill?" He asked anxiously. "I mean, our lovemaking…was it making him ill? Is it safe to touch him?" Leon blushed.

Lord D blushed as well, "It is quite all right for you and my son to continue…" Lord D could not say more, his face flaming he left to find a spare room in the shop where he could await the arrival of Sofu D, his father. Chris bounded in from school and took in the serious atmosphere of the shop. –Is D still sick? - He asked Leon.

"He'll be fine," Leon said and felt relief for the first time in what seemed like ages.

Chapter 11: Handcuffs Can Be Fun

Leon tried to be patient. He figured Dee knew and that was why he was delaying leaving. He stood there yammering at D's father like he couldn't talk to him tomorrow, the man would be here tomorrow, he was staying for a while until D's grandfather arrived from Chicago. Leon fought the urge to shove Dee out the door. Ryo looked over sympathetically, he would drag Dee out, but he was having so much fun watching Leon squirm. Taking pity, Ryo stood and reached for his jacket. Tomorrow was a big day, they would be taking the kids out trick-or-treating, and they needed their rest. And Leon needed to get laid…soon.

D could feel Leon's eyes on him and he felt as if he was bare before the room full of people. D's face turned red as he was sure his father had intercepted one of the heated looks Leon had sent his way. D was not entirely pleased with the out come of tonight's events. To use one of the vulgarities that Leon was so fond of, to say the least, D was quite pissed. He sat through out the night quietly simmering, wanting to keep Dee and Ryo there simple to avoid having Leon drool over him like a slavering bull dog. If he had desired him so much, why had he ignored him for almost two weeks? The hurt had vanished and left D with nothing to hold on to but pure anger.

Finally! Leon felt like cheering as the door closed on the final guest and Lord D had retired for the evening. Chris had been put to bed and the animals had all dozed off. Leon crept into the room to find D removing his clothes for the night. Leon slipped his arms around D from behind. He felt a brief flash of pain and looked up dazed from the floor to see that D had easily moved to the other side of the room. "Baby?" Leon questioned and stood to his feet, he wished he hadn't as he was painfully reminded of D's accurate aim as a small shoe bounced off his forehead followed by the matching one. "Dammit D!" Leon rubbed his sore head and strode foreword. He reached out his hand to D.

"Do not touch me, do not come near me." D expelled and stomped away from Leon to sit on the bed. He folded his arms and turned his back to Leon. Leon crept up behind D and thought better of it, he had just been shown why that would not be a good idea, and he would rather not be tossed across the room again. He was sure the sound of the body falling might have startled Chris and there was no need to have him wondering if world war three had broken out in their bedroom.

Thinking fast, Leon reached into his back pocket. D glowered at Leon as he was toppled over. For the first time, Leon used his strength against Count D and held him pressed flat to the bed with his arms held in a vise like grip. "What is with you, for fuck's sake D?"

"Stop swearing at me," D ground out. "Get off me now, I do not wish to hurt you." Leon was mesmerized by the sheen of tears that lighted D's beautiful eyes.

"Well, I never would have guessed that one," Leon muttered as he remembered clearly the shoes bouncing off his head. D's eyes widened as he felt cold steel on his wrists, he looked up to see that Leon had hand cuffed him to the bed.

"How dare you?!" D tested the bonds to see if he really was stuck. He stared at Leon incredulously, "Release me at once."

"Not until you tell me why you just kicked my ass." Leon said and adjusted his seating until he was straddling D's slim waist.

"Stop swearing at me," D said mulishly. "How dare you ignore me for so long and then treat me like a cheap harlot, undressing me with your eyes in front of guests, my father included. Speaking of my father, you did not require his permission to make love to me before and you certainly did not need it now. I am not a child, nor am I a plaything for you to…" D could not continue, his breathing hitched and a tear slipped past his valiant attempt to hold them in.

"Sweetheart…Baby…don't," Leon leaned down and licked the tear from D's face. "Never think I love you any less than I have always loved you and how I always will love you. But you have to understand, I thought I was making you sick and I would rather castrate myself," Leon paused at the look of absolute horror that crossed D's face, "I would rather castrate myself than to lose you. I had to be sure that I was not making you ill, please understand how much I love you, please understand how it nearly killed me to stay away from you, and yet I would, Baby I would if I thought it would keep you with me. I was scared, I almost lost you, you were so cold, I thought I had lost you and then I thought it was my fault." Leon paused as a tear of his own slid down his face and D was amazed at the depth of feeling that Leon had bottled up inside of him.

"Leon-kun," D breathed as Leon lay atop him and nuzzled his neck. He felt the tender caress and melted. All of D's fears, and anger, and hurt feelings melted as he turned his face and captured Leon's lips with his own. Leon deepened the kiss and was glad that D was half-undressed when he had found him.

"Baby please," Leon ground his hips against D. D sighed and raised his butt pressing fully against Leon. He tugged on his arms and frowned when he still could not move them. "I don't think so." Leon said and pushed the sleeveless sheath up, He reached for a pocketknife, "you have a million of these things." Leon said and sliced the offending garment away from D. D moaned as Leon tossed the sheath aside and licked his way down from his neck to his chest to the waistband of his now too tight pants. D raised his hips and allowed Leon to slide the pants down. Leon's mouth never left D's body as he removed the pants. D gasped and began to pant as Leon placed D's legs over his shoulders and licked deeply. "There is nothing I love more than the taste of you." He murmured against D's backside. D whimpered and tugged fruitlessly against the handcuffs, wanting desperately to pull Leon close.

D panted as Leon did no more than lick and suckle. "Leon, please." D begged raising his hips.

"Pleas, what, please this?" Leon said and slid a finger deep inside of D. He sucked and slid another in. D whimpered and begged for more. Leon stood and divested himself of his clothes. He palmed the lubricant, unable to deny himself and D any longer. D sighed with relief when he felt Leon sliding deeply and fully into him. His sigh soon turned to cries as he frantically pulled on his cuffs and enjoyed to feel of Leon as he was consumed by blinding pleasure.

Break

Leon collapsed on top of D and placed a kiss on his lips. D sighed and relaxed against Leon. He wanted to lower his arms, "Leon, do you think that you can release me now?"

"Oh, shit, yeah, sorry baby." Leon said; he attempted to move, but felt D's teeth sink into his shoulder. "Sorry," He mumbled and left the bed in search of his keys. Leon searched his pants, he left the room and searched the pet shop, he came back with a sheepish look on his face. "You know, honey, sweetheart, baby…dear, in light of everything else I have ever done this is kind of funny. Don't get mad." Leon said very fast.

"Leon…"D said carefully. "Release me."

"I would…If I could…I left my keys somewhere, probably in Andy's car…I'll call her, bad idea this late…I'll go to the PD and get my spare set."

"Don't you dare leave me here like this!" D frowned and struggled against the handcuffs.

"Hot," Leon muttered as he wiggled his brows suggestively at D and climbed back onto the bed.

"No! Leon…find some way to get these maudire things off of me." D turned his lips away from Leon. Leon latched onto his neck and sucked a bruise onto the delicate surface. D fought the desire building steadily. "Leon…" He sighed as Leon slipped inside of him again. "Ah…oh…ohhhhhh" D moaned and forgot that he wanted to be free of the metal cuffs.

Leon calmed his breathing and tried to pull D close. "I could call someone; all cops keys can open all cuffs." Leon suggested.

"Just don't leave me here like this." D said and nodded. Leon smiled and reached for the phone.

Break

Ryo gripped the sheets and bit back his cries. Bikky was a heavy sleeper it was true, but he was not unconscious. "Ah…" Ryo gasped and held oh tighter and bit his lip. He squeezed Dee's shoulders and lifted his hips before sliding down impaling himself completely.

"I told you that's my job," Dee whispered gruffly and pressed his lips to Ryo's. Ryo opened his mouth and his tongue dueled mightily with Dee's. Dee reached down and took Ryo cock into his hands and stroked.

"Oh Dee…uh…I'm…ah…Com…" Ryo panted.

"I know me to." Dee ground out. He held Ryo close and for a moment nothing else existed but the two of them. Dee slowly lowered Ryo's legs and laid beside him on their bed, pulling his lover close he frowned as the phone rang. "Of all the things… Who the hell is calling us this late? HELLO!"

"Whoa, calm down, you know I would not call you if it were not an emergency," Leon said into the receiver.

"Someone had better be dying or you will be," Dee ground out.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Leon asked with a smirk. D cleared his throat and Leon was recalled to the situation at hand. "Well um… seriously… I need a favor…Could you um…bring your keys by the shop? As soon as possible, like maybe now?" Leon said he waited a beat. "Dee?"

"I'm just debating whether or not you have lost your mind, where is D?"

Dee asked and trailed a hand down Ryo's back and caressed his backside. He squeezed and Ryo smiled and licked Dee's nipple. D grinned as Ryo wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud and sucked.

"He's here," Leon hedged, "not going anywhere anytime soon in fact…Ow, how the hell did you do that?" Leon jumped away from D who had somehow gotten his leg up far enough to kick Leon. "Get these things off of me." D mouthed to Leon. "I'm trying," Leon whispered.

"Leon, what's going on?" Dee asked slowly afraid his friend was losing his mind. "I just had the most wonderful orgasm and I am a matter of inches," He rubbed himself fully against Ryo, "Fro another one, so this had better be good or so help me…"

"IhandcuffedDtothebedandIdon'thavemykeyssouldyoucomeandunlockthecuffsformebeforehekillsme?" Leon said very low and fast.

"Wait, you did what?" Dee asked barely containing his laughter.

"It's not funny," Leon ground out.

"I beg to differ." Dee guffawed, "Oh baby, this is good." He said to Ro who looked confused, he sat up in bed and pulled a sheet around him. He snatched the phone away from Dee.

"Hey Leon, what's going on?" Ryo looked over to where Dee was laughing uncontrollably and holding his sides. After a moment Ryo too began to laugh, "We'll be right there," Ryo hung up the phone. "Shut up, get dressed, come on or I'm leaving you." Ryo gasped as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world." Dee stood and pulled on his hastily removed clothes.

Break

"Leon," D said. Leon grew concerned as he saw D's complexion pale.

"You need…"

"Yes." D said Leon nodded and quickly left the room. He bumped into Lord D.

"My son," Lord began.

"Will be fine," Leon said, he took the silver tray of sugar cubes Lord D had been carrying and did an about face back into his bedroom. He was sitting in bed feeding D sugar when Lord D admitted Ryo and Dee into the shop. They were silently amused as they followed him to his son's bedroom. Dee took one look at D and began to laugh. Ryo poked him in the ribs and rushed forward to release D from the bed.

"Thanks" Leon mumbled and shoved Dee from the room. Ryo followed after tossing an amused look over his shoulder at D who blushed scarlet and looked away.

"Do you think," Lord D said quietly to Leon,, "That you could keep the sounds to a minimum, there are some things no father should ever hear. His son's nocturnal activities are one of them, good night." Lord D blushed and left the room.

D buried his face underneath the blankets in abject mortification as Leon crawled into bed. "Hey sexy…" Leon said and licked D's back.

"Le…ahhhhhhh." D began and sighed as Leon licked a trail down his back to his backside. Lord D shut his door and wished his grandfather would make haste.

Chapter 12: Happy Halloween

Count D opened his eyes slowly; he blinked and smiled as he enjoyed the feel of the warm body pressed against his own. He ran his hands over Leon's chest and smiled brighter. He looked up into wide-awake blue eyes. Leon leaned his head down and brushed his lips against D's. "Morning beautiful," He said against D's lips. D nuzzled Leon's neck and paused, something was not entirely right. He placed a hand to his stomach and frowned. Leon wondered why D's complexion turned slightly green. D breathed deeply and feeling the nausea go away, he calmed his breathing.

"We had better see that Chris is ready." D stood from the bed and his knees buckled underneath him. Leon scrambled over and swore, as he did not catch D before he fell to his knees beside the bed. He was breathing in shallow pants. Leon opened a Resses cup and handed it to him. D gagged and shoved Leon away. He clutched his middle and rocked back and forth. D moaned and dashed from the room. Leon paled as he heard D retching, he reached the bathroom and could do nothing but hold his love's hair back.

Break

D sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands while Leon paced back and forth. Lord D suppressed a smile as he stirred a cup of tea that would sooth his son's stomach. D trembled and Lord D stirred a bit faster. Leon looked visibly shaken. "He'll be okay? Please tell me that he'll be okay." Before Lord D could answer the door opened and Q-Chan flew in. Lord D sighed in relief. Count D looked up and smiled as his pet landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "Q!" Q-Chan chirped and looked aghast at Lord D.

"And so I told you," Lord D said to the little creature who sniffed D again and flew out of the room.

"Will Grandfather arrive soon?" D asked and gratefully accepted the cup of tea his father handed him, after one sip he felt his stomach begin to lessen its heaving. It was a good thing, since Chris chose that moment to run into the kitchen wearing his ninja costume. –D, there is a man in the front of the store, say's he's your grand father, but he looks like your brother, he wants to have a word with you all. - Chris said and quite oblivious to the stunned silence he left behind, he sat and began to serve himself a breakfast of cold cereal and milk. D took one look at the meal and hurried from the kitchen, before he wasted the absolutely fabulous tea his father had made for him.

Sofu D rose and Leon was amazed at how closely he resembled D. They even had the same hairdo; only Sofu's eyes were both golden. He took D's hand and stared into his face as if he had never seen his grandson before. "Dear Child," He exclaimed and pulled D to sit on a chair. "How you glow." Sofu remarked. D blushed and looked over to Leon.

"Leon, this is my Grandfather, it is his title of Count that I carry, but most people call him Sofu D, Grandfather, this is Detective Leon Orcot." D said politely, he wondered why his grandfather had not released his hands, but he smiled, his grandfather had never been one to show this much affection.

"It is nice to meet you; I have heard a lot of you." Sofu commented, his manner was chilly and Leon wondered why he was not weirded out to see two people that looked so much like his love. Sofu placed a hand underneath D's chin and brought his face up to better look at it. He then ran his hands over D's arms and finally touched his stomach. "Your father has his suspicions as to why you are so ill of late, and I am off a mind to agree." Sofu had not removed his hand from D's stomach. "It is a very rare occurrence, so rare in fact that…I am amazed that it is still even possible."

"Grandfather?" D said and looked up trying to figure out what had been going on that he had missed, something he did not understand.

"Through out the known histories and even some that unknown, there have been only four male Kami's capable of such a feat, you are the fifth, your father fears for you, for only two have survived." Sofu said sadly. He leaned back against the couch and the look in his eyes showed his true age. Leon grew very worried.

"What can I do to help?" He asked as he moved forward and took D into his arms.

"Young man, you have done enough," Lord D said. He looked closer at the two of them and smiled. "You love my son a great deal, and he likewise loves you. It is only with such deep abiding love, on both sides that such is even possible."

"What is possible?" D asked sipping his tea as he looked at the grave expressions on his father and grandfather and grew frightened.

"You child," Sofu said, "Are carrying."

"Excuse me," D said his eyes as wide as saucers. "Carrying what?"

"No way, he's a he." Leon said and held D tightly in his arms. Refusing to believe what he had secretly begun to suspect.

"It is true that my son is a male, but it is also true that he is not human." Sofu said, he tried not to smile at the disbelief that covered both Leon and D's face. D gasped and the world took on a horrible tilt as he realized the only thing he could possibly be carrying that would be a result of love. Chris chose that moment to run excitedly into the room. –Come on Bro, D, let's go find Ryo and Bikky and Carol and Dee and go Trick or Treating. - He jumped around quite oblivious to the fact that D had fainted.

Chapter 13: Thanksgiving

D opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to be sure that he was not dreaming. He looked around the room and noted his father, his grandfather, and Leon sitting around him. Chris had been told to go and collect T-Chan, so that they could go Trick-or-Treating while Leon had carried D to their bedroom. "I wasn't dreaming? How is this possible?" D asked weakly. He sat up and Leon watched him carefully, if he showed any sign of falling again, Leon was determined to be prepared. He saw D reach for a sugar cube and place it into his mouth.

"Okay," Leon said, trying to be rational in a world that suddenly no longer made sense. "Let's say that he is carrying a child, where is he carrying it, males don't exactly have wombs; and how the heck is it going to be born?"

"You see," Sofu D began to explain. "That is why it is only possible when two love each other as you do; for there is a great deal of changes that have to take pace in his body. Now that he has acknowledged the fact that the child is indeed there, his body will make room for it. It can be painful, so I have heard." Sofu sighed sympathetically and looked away from the fear in D's eyes. "Then there is another change, a rather personal one." Sofu paused, how could he say it in a way that would be understood?

"You will still be a male," Lord D assured his son as he intercepted a look of pure horror on his face. "As the term comes to an end, a rather tender spot will appear, it will function as a birth canal, once the child has been expelled, and it will close on its own and will be as if it was never there. It is a very difficult process for a Kami to give birth; even Females have a hard time of it that is why they usually have only one. But for a male, it can be fatal. It is your choice whether or not you wish to go through with this… you have to do so soon, for now that the child has been acknowledged, it will begin to grow."

"You're talking about an abortion." Leon said he would ordinarily never consider such an option; it was his child growing inside of D. But then again, he loved D to the depths of his soul and would never do anything to bring him harm, if this could end his life…

"To abort…to end…you would Kill my…our child." D looked around the room with his arms protectively wrapped around his middle. "I have never been particularly fond of children, but…well I love Chris and I am sure that I will love this child."

"If you live," Lord D exploded, the fear he had contained for the past few days crashing down around his head like a catastrophe. He had just started to know his son, he would be devastated to lose him now, and it was entirely this human's fault. Lord D turned a venomous stare to Leon. "I can terminate this now, I am a doctor you know."

A slow smile crept across D's face as he looked at his father and shook his head. "Since you are a doctor, I will trust you with my care, but I will have this child." D said to his father, he then ran a hand over Leon's. "I sense your fear, love, I do not fear death, you see, I dreaded the time when you would depart and leave me to centuries to suffer with out you. But if I go, then you will not have to go so long until we meet again, do you understand? At least this way, our child will be a living testimony to our love."

Leon crushed D to him in a fierce embrace, "I don't care how you do it…" He said to Lord D, "but you make sure he lives."

Lord D nodded and hastily wiped a tear as Chris ran into the room. –They're here… They're here, let's go! - D smiled and stood to his feet. He turned a bright smile to his lover and his family. "Shall we?"

Break:

Several Weeks Later: The Thanksgiving Dinner

Leon sat at his desk and stared at the tiny velvet box as if it were his worst enemy. There it was mocking him, as it had mocked him since had had gotten it shortly after he had found out that D was…Leon gulped…Pregnant. He opened it and stared down at the ring, the white gold seemed to suite D, as well as the diamond encased in topaz and amethyst, the smaller jewels surrounded the diamond and made it seem to glow brighter. "Just ask him already and get it over with, he'll say yes." Leon looked up to see Ryo and Dee enter his and Jill's office. Jill had been ignoring him. For weeks now she had seen him stare at the ring as if he were willing the ring to propose on its own.

"We should get going…"Jill said. "I promised D that we would leave here early to make sure I could help him cook, you too Ryo." Jill said. She then turned to Ryo and Dee. "Thanks again for inviting me to dinner."

"Yeah thanks…"Leon mumbled and shoved the box into his pocket and left the PD HQ.

Break

At Ryo and Dee's House:

D took the lid from the pot and stirred, the sauce was coming along perfectly. Jill and Ryo had decided to cook the dishes that had meat in them, while he and T-Chan were diligently cooking everything else. Chris helped to stir the pudding and make the dessert. D looked up as the front door could be heard opening. He walked into the living room to greet everyone. Leon picked him up and planted a kiss on his lips. D laughed and shoved away from him. Dee nearly bumped into him on his way to hang his coat. Playfully he lifted D to set him aside. He frowned. "You put on some weight?"

"Perhaps," D said straightened his gold, red, and tan cheongsam. The fire pattern across it in diamond, made the garment look as if it lived. "I hope you do not mind, but The Arcadian's do not have any family in Los Angeles and I told them it would be an honor to share this American holiday with them."

"You guys are the ones that have to cook enough to feed them, invite the entire football team for all I care." Dee said. Ryo stepped on his foot as he headed into the kitchen to wash his hands and begin cooking.

"That's a definite step up from the box," Dee said as Leon stood in the kitchen and stared at Count D.

Lord D arrived and the Arcadians soon followed. Andy marched to the kitchen and pointed an accusing finger at D. "You!" she scowled, "You knew, and you didn't tell me." Andy held up her floor length skirts and marched closer to D, she would have said something but she placed a hand on his arm and gasped. "You too? My God, how?"

"My Lady," Count D said cautiously and removed his apron in order to embrace the princess. Nestoir looked D over and smiled, he winked at Leon. "Congratulations," Leon gasped as the word entered his mind the same way Chris' usually did. Chris and Bikky ran in to the room to greet the newcomer's T-Chan poked his head out of the kitchen and signaled D that he was needed. D stepped away from Andromache and re-tied his apron, with a smile and a wink; he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Leon looked over at D who delicately ate his food. The dinner was a noisy affair with lots of laughter and talking. Leon marveled that D's hair now passed his slender shoulders. Lord D said it was common for a Kami who was carrying to have a slight change in appearance. It had been decided that while Lord D cared for D, he would remain at the shop, and when D began to show signs of his condition, Lord D would run the pet shop, and D would try and avoid being seen, so as not to raise questions.

"Alright, that's it, I can't take it anymore." Dee expelled after he had swallowed his mouthful of turkey. Leon grew worried as Dee had a look on his face that was reminiscent of the look he had worn the first night they had met when he had exposed the truth of Leon and D's feelings. "You two are frighteningly pathetic sometimes you know that?"

"Ahhh, Detective?" Count D looked puzzled up at Dee who just frowned at Leon. Leon stood from the table and excused himself and D. D looked confused over his shoulder as Leon dragged him from the room. Andy giggled into her hand. Daphnus rolled his eyes and smiled at Jill, she had done a fair amount of staring at him all evening. Princess Chimera snickered as the door to Ryo and Dee's bedroom was shut with a snap.

"No! No!" Dee sputtered and knocked on his door. "If you two are not out of there in ten minutes so help me…"

"Why are you making such a fuss, he's just going to ask…" Tisiphone began but paused as Dee shook his head.

"You don't those two, within moments, Leon'll have that robe up around D's hips and…"Dee paused and looked around into the curious stares of the children. "Well, Leon would, D would protest…but well." Dee blustered and sat back at the table. "How would like them in your bed?" He asked Nestoir who grinned.

"Thank God that's not possible." Nestoir laughed, "if they could find our bed they deserve to use it." He finished smugly, without Arcadians, they could not reach Arcadia and their true house in Chicago was a long way from L. A.

Break

D looked at Leon and wondered what this was all about. Leon looked scared, and happy, how he had managed to feel both at the same time was a mystery that D was not sure he wanted to figure out. "You know beyond a doubt that I love you right?" Leon asked. "I know that you love me, so I just thought, I mean not just, I've been thinking it for a while, but, well, you and I should, I mean would you…what I'm saying is that…" Leon got down on his knees in front of D and wrapped his arms around D's waist and pressed his face to D's stomach. "Just, please, say, yes." D looked down and saw Leon holding out the small deep blue velvet box. He opened the box and gasped as tears fell down his cheeks.

"My dearest, dearest love," D said and removed Leon's arm and joined him on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and held tight. "Yes…Yes…Yes… I love you, yes." Leon laughed and hugged D tightly. Leon pulled D's left hand in front of them and with shining eyes placed the ring on his third finger. D smiled brightly and stood to his feet. "Come, now, before Dee begins to wonder about what we're up to."

"Let him wonder." Leon said and began to kiss D passionately.

Break

Ten Minutes Later

The bedroom door opened and Lord D looked away from his son embarrassed, as the glow to him was unmistakable. Ryo leaned close to him and whispered tactfully, "Do we need to change the sheets?" D blushed and nodded before he rushed off in search of the dessert.

"Ummm... Cherry flavored," Leon whispered to Dee who sputtered.

"Sick... bad enough you used our bed... but you used our lube…" Daphnus began to laugh uproariously.

"You see Angel…aren't you glad you came, we haven't laughed this much since Andy decided to drive Nes' car and found out what an Arcadian tweaked accelerator can really do." The blond Prince smiled shyly at Daphnus and hid his laughter behind his napkin.

"Oh… you guys." Andy pouted; Nestoir laughed and placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

I know Thanksgiving is kind of gone on by and Christmas is around the corner, but rest assured I will finish the Holiday Spectacular before this weekend, I think.. Please Review and let me know what you think.

(Merry Christmas)

D and Leon re-joined the dinner table and tried to quietly sit and enjoy the many desserts that had been laid out before them. Lord D looked curiously at his son who looked up and smiled. Lord D felt that smile down to the depths of his soul. He surveyed D and noted the ring on his finger. "Child, what trinket is this?" Lord D took his son's left hand and stared down at the ring that glistened in the light of the candles that lighted to dinner table.

"It is a western tradition father," D explained. "Leon wants to formally unite us, for the rest of our lives," D smiled over at Leon who blushed refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"For however long that might be," Lord D said and tried not to dwell on the fact that his son's life could very well be coming to a tragic end.

"Yes," D said with a sad smile. "I am happy father, please do not…"

"You are my child…how could I not?" Lord D sighed, he stood from the table no longer able to enjoy the sweets D looked down at his half eaten mousse and sighed; his father had never shown him affection before, yet now he feared. Could he be so seriously close to death? D blinked and re-called himself to the curious stares that were being directed to him and Leon. D smiled and forced himself not to worry over what could not… Would not be changed. He would have this child, no matter the outcome.

D allowed his hand to be gawked at by everyone and the evening proceeded with lots of laughter and good food. Leon looked at D as he sat with Jill and the Arcadians and talked of the fabulous Arcadian palace and some of their many adventures. He saw the glow to D; his hair had grown in beautifully. D looked up, a smile on his face. The same tender smile that he saved only for Leon was there for all to see, and Leon realized just how much he had to be thankful for.

Break

D breathed in and tried not to shiver in the chill of his father's room in the pet shop. He would never understand his father's love of cold climates. For some reason he could not abide heat and hated the temperatures of L.A. D rubbed his hands over his chilled arms and looked up at his father. The chill was not the only reason he shivered. He felt Leon place a supportive hand on his shoulder as his father instructed him to lie back on the bed.

Lord D looked over his son and sighed, he never thought he would have to do a physical on his own son, especially not this kind of physical. Lord D placed his hand on D's abdomen; D suppressed a startled cry at the temperature of his father's hand. Lord D smiled at D and gently probed his stomach. He pressed down and D winced. Leon looked up and frowned at Lord D. "It is fine, I need to gauge how far along in the process of accommodation you are." Lord D told D. D nodded and held his breath as his father pressed down at strategic intervals along his still flat tummy.

D whimpered as his father found a particularly tender spot. Lord D pressed down and D squeezed his eyes shut. "Almost…done...bear with me," Lord D whispered, and then quickly, before he or anyone could think what he was doing, he slipped his hand beneath D's sheath and felt behind his testicles. D whimpered again and squeezed Leon's hand. Lord D removed his hand and breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. He turned and washed his hands in a basin of warm water. He turned as he dried his hands and saw Leon cuddling D close. With a sigh he turned and left them alone in the room. He could give them the results later.

Break

Ryo stared confused at the body that lay before him. The man was dead, this was for certain, no pulse, no heartbeat, and yet…he had a blush on his face as if he were embarrassed, about being dead. Once a body releases the spirit it grows cold and pale, or so Ryo had always thought. He looked up at Dee and was relieved to see him as freaked out as he was. "I half-expect it to move." Ryo whispered to Dee.

Dee sniffed the air and sighed, "Incense, looks like we're going to China town."

Break

Lord D sat at the table and smiled as his son and Leon strode forward arm in arm. D had begun to wear his hair in a ponytail at his nape as it had grown long enough now to bother him while he worked. "Well," Lord D said after they had sat and began to partake of their tea. "The first physical went rather well. The child is taking it's time before it calls for the accommodations, which means it will be a small child, this is a good thing, the smaller babes that are born usually do not cause the expiration of their parents." D smiled brightly at Leon. While it had not frightened him terribly, the loss of his life, he had wanted to enjoy his child a bit with Leon before he left this world.

"So, he may be ok?" Leon asked, feeling hope bloom in his chest. He was looking forward to the birth of their child, and yet he dreaded it. Lord D nodded, not daring to show the relief that burgeoned in his breast.

Christmas Eve

D smiled at the tree as he watched Chris circle it and look for gifts with his name on it. Although the tree was almost six feet tall, the presents piled up to nearly half the size. Ryo, Dee and Bikky had opted to come to the pet shop for the holiday. It was a merry time; even his father had slipped several packages underneath the tree. D felt tears gather in his eyes, he never thought he could be this happy. His life before Leon was cold and empty. He feared it would always be so, and now. Leon placed a hand on D's arm and pointed upward. D had been so lost in thought that he had not noticed that he was standing under the mistletoe. "Waiting for me?" Leon said and took him into his arms.

"Always," D said and pressed his lips to Leon's, "I think I was always waiting for you, love. I was waiting all my life to love you."

Leon slipped his tongue into D's mouth, he pulled back after a moment, "You don't have to wait anymore, I'm here, and I'll always be here, loving you." D laid his head on Leon's chest and was perfectly content.

Christmas Morning

Chris could hardly contain himself, it was Christmas morning, it was finally here. He ran and shook T-Chan. –Wake up T-Chan it's Christmas. - Chris tripped over Pon-Chan on his way out of his room. Bikky sat up in bed and looked with an amused smile on his face as he heard Ryo and Dee greeting Christmas with surly growls as Chris ran into their spare room. Chris opened Leon and D's door carefully. He peeked over the bed and saw D sleeping on Leon's chest, his fingers curled around Leon's hair that now brushed past his shoulders.

Chris reached out a hand and placed it on D's shoulder. D moaned and snuggled closer to Leon. "Not now, Love, the children will soon be awake," D mumbled and pulled the blankets over his head. Leon opened bleary blue eyes and stared into Chris excited face.

"The children are awake." He said his voice gruff with morning sleepiness. D peeked his head out of the blankets and looked behind him to see Chris smiling brightly.

-Wake up D, its Christmas! - D smiled, he felt his father before he saw him. Lord D stood in the doorway, and motioned for D to follow him. D crawled from bed and followed his father from the room. Leon moved to follow but Lord D shook his head and indicated Chris who watched the proceedings with the curiosity that only a child could show.

Leon nodded and scooped Chris into his arms and laughingly strode from the room. D sat on his father's bed and bore his touches and probes. He winced when he checked for tenderness along his lower abdomen. "Just as I thought," Lord D said. "Soon your stomach will make room to accommodate the child, and then the real pregnancy can begin. I will be here with you throughout, so do not fear. The pain may be great, but if you are calm and try to relax, you should be able to bear it." Lord D said. "Now come, I think we have delayed the celebration of the birth long enough." D smiled tremulously at his father and wished his father had left Q-Chan with him when he returned back to Chicago with the Arcadians.

Bikky and Chris were both sitting on the floor by the tree and the adults had sat around the room on various chairs and cushions. Dee looked up at Lord D and suppressed a shudder. Lord D was worse than Count D when it came to coldly accepting that he had inadvertently caused the death of a person. The pet he sold had indeed killed the blushing man, but according to the contract, the man was not to ever watch the cat while it bathed, and he did and so he died, and so Lord D, could not be held accountable for his breaking the contract and ending up dead, case closed. When he had learned of the death he had merely shrugged and asked for his cat back.

Ryo began to hand out the gifts; he found a large white box with purple trim. He handed it to D and smiled as he read the card. It was from Leon, although he and Jill had helped him pick it out while they were investigating a murder, it would suit D. D opened the box and moved aside the tissue paper, he stared in awe at the white Cheongsam that lay pristine in the confines of the box. The fine silk shimmered with silver threads and a purple, blue and gold peacock covered it from his left shoulder and circled around and would wrap his body and end at his left foot. Further in the box was a sheath with sleeves that would brush the floor when he stood and a silken sleeveless sheath to go underneath. The white pants and matching silk slippers were all there with a jeweled belt to circle D's slim hips. "Leon, it's beautiful, wherever did you get this?" D asked.

Leon blushed, "some store down the street, I wanted to go back and get you another one, but I could not seem to find the store."

"What store?" D asked, his clothes all came directly from China; no store in America would sale such exquisite pieces.

"It was called, That Boutique," Leon smiled, "A lady named Aurora owned it, said she had been waiting for me to come and buy it .She was so darned pleased when we left, then we could not find the store again, no matter how hard we looked."

Ryo nodded, Jill has done tons of searching, but the only listing for it is in a mall in Chicago." D smiled, it seemed The Arcadians were playing around again. He looked down at his ring and remembered Andy's excited chattering as she gushed and planned a February gathering on Arcadia where he and Leon could celebrate their love. She was so pleased about the snow that would cover the palace and make it look like a fairytale that she said D would fabulous in a white Cheongsam and Leon could blue, her husbands court color.

On and on she had went until Nestoir and Daphnus had to drag her from the house and still she had called him over these many weeks planning and asking him for his preference. D smiled, He had never been so happy in his long life as he was at this moment. He looked aver the room with shining eyes and sighed. Leon stared in awe at the Rolex that D had gotten for him. He impulsively kissed D's lips. D laughed into his mouth and grinned as Chris and Bikky made headway thought the pile of Gifts. Ryo and Dee had disappeared behind the tree, D was sure to exchange personal gifts and share a kiss or two. D smiled; briefly before the rest of the gifts were handed out, D wished them all a very merry Christmas.

Owari


	3. Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Rush is the Third Arc of The Sugar Series

Disclaimer" I do not own Pet shop of horrors or Fake or Earthian. I do not own any of the songs that appear in this chapter. I do, however, own the White Lion and all the characters pertaining to it. I also own Heaven Help Us. If any one would like to use my characters in a fic please feel free to ask my permission. I am making no money by this work of fiction. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I love comments... Ja Ne

Chapter 1: 

Sweet Pains of Love

"Inhale deeply," D inhaled and suppressed a shiver as his father slid his hands gently over his abdomen, a frown marring his smooth brow. D grew worried, was something wrong with his baby? Why must his father frown so? Lord D noted the tension beneath his hands and looked up; he smiled at his son hoping to reassure him. "You show all the signs of carrying yet…" Lord D mumbled as he again went below D's waist. D sat perfectly still, this was his father after all, he would rather his father have to touch him than some stranger. Lord D removed his hand, as he washed D dressed himself with Leon's aide.

"Somethings wrong," D said after taking a deep breath, Leon had feared the same from Lord D's quiet demeanor.

"You are not developing child," Lord D said with a sigh. "If the child does not have room to grow it will not." Tears sprang into D's eyes as his father pronounced that he could possibly miss-carry his child.

"Is it something I have done wrong?" D asked, "Please father, what must I do to save it?"

"It is nothing you have done wrong child. The fact that you are even carrying is a feat worth being proud of. Your Grandfather and I had wondered if it was even still possible for a male Kami to carry a child." Lord D paused and heaved a defeated sigh. "Your body is not developing."

D sank into Leon who was struck speechless by a grief so thick he feared it would choke him. Leon choked back tears. He had never really been sure about D having a child, and yet the thought of him not being able to…hurt, a lot. "There's nothing you can do?"Lord D lowered his head and left the room.

"I'm sorry Leon," D said against Leon's chest, tears spilling over his pale cheeks. "I am so very sorry."

"For what, you heard your father; it's no longer possible." Leon sighed. Somewhere along the way, he had begun to look forward to seeing his and D's child. Ryo and Dee showed up at the shop to find Leon sitting on the couch cradling D in his arms. D sobbed quietly and hid his face.

"What's up with you two?" Dee asked a frown covering the joy that had previously inhabited his face. He was used to seeing Leon and d in a state of lovers euphoria, not this tearful depression. Ryo sat on the chair and placed a hand on D's arm. He looked up and Ryo was startled by the look of dejection that marred D's pretty face. Bikky paid no heed as he and Carol ran off to find Chris and T-Chan. Pon-Chan turned and sniffed the air before she ran off as well.

"Sorry Detectives, but it is nothing, we can safely discuss." D said as he wiped his face on a silk handkerchief and stood. He straitened his deep blue robes and went to put on a fresh pot of tea. "What brings you here?"

"Ah yes," Ryo said and blushed, if they were not willing to talk of it he would really rather not push them. "Well, Dee and I…" Ryo looked over to Dee who smiled at him and winked. "Dee and I have an anniversary coming up and I was just wondering if you two would care to join us for dinner tonight to celebrate. D smiled and Ryo felt pleased to have been the cause of such a beautiful expression.

"We'd love to," D said. Leon stood and straitened his pants. He looked over at Dee, "just let us change and we'll be ready, the children…" D paused and placed a hand to his flat tummy, "shall be fine with the animals to look after them."

"You don't need to change, you look fabulous." Dee said to D who blushed charmingly and inclined his head. "Jill and Diana will be meeting us there." Dee walked towards the door and breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment, it had looked as if D was about to cry. Briefly he wondered what had caused the dour mood in the pet shop, on this cold December day.

Break 

Giggles, chatter, laughter, all meant nothing to D as he sat in the restaurant and held tight to Leon's hand. Jill noted his sad mood but at a shake of Ryo's head, she said nothing. The food arrived and D covered his mouth as a feeling of pure nausea hit him. He stood to excuse himself, Leon wanted to follow but D shook his head and headed for the restroom. If he's not having a child, he should not have the symptoms, Leon thought, it wasn't fair. Jill patted Leon's hand and hoped that all would be well.

Break 

Andy hoped the daemons did not notice her and the others as they sat at the restaurant they had targeted. Clarisande had found out that they had been following Count D for some time now and she had vowed to protect him at all costs. The original plan had been to kill them all before D or anyone else knew what was going on. But Nestoir and Daphnus both thought it was a good idea to find out why they had targeted him in the first place. Andy fumed, why did they need to find out? Just kill the bastards and be done with it. D was with child. Andy ducked down in her chair.

Since her own condition had been made known, Nestoir had been hard pressed to let her out. She glared at him from across the table. D was walking back to his table when a young man grabbed his arm. "You really are the third… Now," D looked up with questions on his face as the young man looked him over. "You truly are beautiful, the resemblance is remarkable." D looked over the Asian man and snatched his arm away.

"Please excuse me, I do not know what you are talking about, perhaps you are referring to my father or my grandfather." D turned and walked to his table, He was about to sit down when he was grabbed again.

"What the hell," Leon blustered and stood to his feet. He was halted by a look from D. He remembered the PD affair with Sly Reams and sat back down.

"So my darling D's dear youngest son, I have gone through a lot of trouble to find you." The young man said. "You may address me as Hamanosuke Nimuri," He placed a hand on D's face and turned it to the side. Leon frowned; he could not see his other hand. D placed his hands on the young man's shoulders and squeezed, Leon saw his nails slip into the skin. "Release me," Hama- demanded.

"Release me," D countered. Hama-'s hand resurfaced with a tight smile he said,

"You are so pretty that I had to make sure you were indeed a male." Hama- placed his free hand on D's stomach; "However," Cold steel being pressed to his side halted his words.

"By orders of the Arcadian kingdom, leave this place." D looked over to see Princess Chimera holding a golden gun on Hama- "Did you think we would not find you, filthy pig. I cannot believe you sold you soul merely to exact revenge. Before you had a chance for forgiveness, now, there is nothing but eternal damnation for you. Come near him again and I will personally send you there." Hama- looked down at the tiny pissed off blond and smiled. He released D who slumped in his seat against Leon.

"Do we want to know what's going on?" Dee asked as Leon comforted a shivering D.

"Hi," Andy said in a small voice as she walked over to the table. Leon took in her slightly rounded stomach and felt a pang of regret as D trembled in his arms. "We came here to protect you and warn you about him. After Zarro killed him and rescued your brother, he made a pact with our enemy Dae in order to exact his revenge on your father and King Zarro."

"You mean…that was my father's lover." D said aghast as he remembered the smooth handsome features of the man that had groped him so rudely. "The man that beat him and raped D-San," D wiped tears from his face. Ryo and Dee sighed and followed the group from the restaurant carrying their anniversary gifts.

Break 

The sun shone brightly in the shop, It was a bright New Years eve morning. D smiled for the first time in two days, since the incident in the restaurant. Seeing Andy's rounded tummy caused a pain to slice through him, but he was happy for her. His father had paled upon hearing about his lover, and had vowed to protect his son. D carried the tea tray to the front of the shop. He was just rounding the corner into the living room when the first savage pain hit him. D dropped the tray and doubled over clutching his middle.

He curled up on the floor moaned as another pain felt like it was ripping him in two. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to call out for help. Was he dying? He wondered as more pain wracked his small form. Vaguely he felt strong hands holding him he fought against them as more pain came. "Hold on son, it will be over soon."

"Father, it hurts…" D gasped as still more pain tore him apart. Leon entered the shop and time stood still as he witness D writhing in pain in his father's arms on the floor of the pet shop.

"He's miscarrying isn't he?" Leon asked as tears fell down his face. He crouched beside Lord D and took D into his arms. "It's ok dear, just try to relax."

"He's not miscarrying," Lord D said with a smile. D gasped as on final savage pain hit him and then he lay slack in Leon's arms breathing deeply. Lord D pulled a handkerchief from his voluminous sleeve and wiped his son's brow gently. Congratulations child, you have survived the accommodation process."

"What are you saying father?" D asked and was surprised that it did not hurt to move. He looked confused at Leon and his father. Leon looked from one to the other, totally lost to what was going on.

"You are done with carrying, the seed has been officially planted, you are…."Lord D paused trying to remember the English word for his son's current condition. "You are officially pregnant. In nine months…you will bear your child, And I swear I will do all I can to assure your survival."

"But I thought he was already." Leon said even more confused than before.

"No, before he merely carried the possibility, it was there, but it needed womb, he just developed it. Your body did not reject the child, you accommodated it, it can grow now, and you're pregnant." Lord D broke from his normal cold reserve and held D in his arms. He had not been looking forward to cleaning up his son after he had officially lost the child he had been carrying, but now…he wouldn't have to. For the first time in centuries, Lord D was truly happy.

Break 

"Smile while you can," Hama- said as he spied on the occupants of the pet shop. Smile now, for tomorrow you cry.

Chapter 2: Of Favors Kings and Kami

D stood by the shop door and waited patiently for Leon to join him so that they could go out The Arcadian Palace for a New Year's Eve party. All day he had been hard pressed to keep a silly smile off his face. Leon rounded the corner and slipped his arms around D. "Have I told you today that I love you?" Leon whispered in his ear.

D smiled, "About twenty times at least, but I could stand to hear it once more." D turned his head and captured Leon's lips. He leaned his back fully against Leon's chest and inclined his head as Leon found his neck and rained kisses.

"I do, I do, I do," Leon murmured against the soft as silk pale skin, "love you so much."

"Glad that was going somewhere, thought you were just practicing for next month." Leon and D looked up to find Andy standing in the pet shop wearing a fabulous creation of layers of deep purple and black shimmering cloth. She giggled as D blushed and stepped away from Leon. She took in his black cheongsam with its blue water design sparkling with diamonds and sapphires. A sapphire brooch rested in the large bow that sat at his waist. "You two look fabulous. I do hope Lord D knew I was serious when I commanded him to come along. I promise Arcadia is very cold, he will love it this time of year."

Ryo and Dee arrived with Bikky in tow looking mutinous. "I don't want to stay here with a sitter; I'm old enough to sit us." Bikky frowned at Ryo who winked at D. D smiled and Ryo was glad that whatever gloom had seemed to settle over the shop for the past few days had vanished. As a matter of fact, Ryo paused and looked D over; he had never seen D and Leon so happy.

"Listen to your mommy kid," Dee said as he walked in carrying his thick winter coat over his arm along with Ryo's. "So how do we get to your palace, you got a jet on the roof or something?"

"A jet…Nah, Bellenos will get us there in no time." Andy turned and smiled at her husband as he entered the pet shop to find out what had been keeping everyone. "Where are the ladies?" Nestoir asked as he looked around the shop.

"Miss Jill called, she and Miss Diana are running late," D said as his father entered the front of the shop. Andy squealed as she noted his long black robe and red knee length over coat. The sleeves of his over coat brushed the floor when he arms were down at his side. A black silk sash was tied about his waist and a large ruby pendant was attached in much the same fashion as D's. Lord D's hair fell in a neat pile to the ends of his coat. Gently he smoothed D's hair which now fell just below his shoulders. Leon had convinced him not to wear it in a ponytail tonight as had become his custom.

Andy was straitening Nestoir's tie as the door opened to admit Jill and Diana. They too carried coats over their arm in preparation of the cold climate that Andy had promised them. "Shall we?" Andy said and beamed a smile at the group.

"One moment, your Highness," Lord D said. He snapped his fingers and several ferocious looking animals and a regal looking young lady walked forward. "I want you to guard this shop as if your very lives depended upon it. No one comes in and no one goes out, until such a time as we return."

The young lady bowed to Lord D, "As you wish my lord."

You'll be back in time to take us to the parade won't you? – Chris said as he ran in to the room and threw his small arms around D. "Yes off course Chris, We will be sure to get you to the parade on time." D assured him and followed the group from the shop. Dee looked at his watch doubtfully as he entered the waiting gray limousine.

"I don't see how you hope to make a party by eight o clock tonight." Dee said as the car took off down the road. He looked out of the window and frowned. Dee was used to tinted windows, where a person could see out, and yet no one could see in. Being a detective it was sometimes necessary to employ such methods of concealment. Yet he had never been in a car where you could not see out. After the car had been on the road for about an hour, Dee figured that they had to be out of city limits by now. Just as he was commenting on it to Ryo the car pulled to a stop and the door opened of its own accord.

As the door opened the first blast of icy cold air greeted them and had them all rushing to wrap up in their warm garments. D, Lord D, and Leon simply pulled theirs closer around them. Leon had learned that anything involved with the Arcadians was easier understood if you just did what they said. How they had traveled to a snowy climate from California, by car in less than an hour, Leon did not want to know. He stared up in awe at the gleaming edifice that rose from the ground and seemed to be reaching for the heavens. Ryo stared in awe at the multi colored tower that rose behind the large palace.

"This place is massive," Jill said as she was unable to take in all the surroundings. "I can't believe how large this place is."

"Oh it needs to be because of King Zarro's size and the size of some of the members of the court." Andy said absently as she stroked her tummy as she had been doing offhandedly all day. D took in the pleased smile on her face and displayed on of is own.

"Your king is that little short man that right?" Leon asked in confusion as he walked down a palatial hallway that he felt he could fit several elephants into comfortably.

"That is as you know him," Lord D said as Andy seemed at a loss for words.

"Ah," Leon said, "So that's where my honey gets his penchant for cryptic-ness from." Lord D smiled tightly and placed his hand on D's tummy; Jill caught the gesture and frowned at Leon. D blushed and was glad when Andy squealed as a new comer in startling white walked forward.

"Heaven!" Andy embraced the young woman and giggled as Heaven stared wide eyed at the evidence of Andy and Nestoir's impending parenthood. "Isn't it great?" Andy beamed and smiled at the lady that as far as Leon could tell was white from head to toe with the exception of her dark brown hair and amber eyes which seemed to glow from within with an unnatural light. She gave him the creeps.

Heaven turned towards D and curtsied, "Count and…" Heaven turned her eyes to Lord D with surprise, "Lord D," Heaven smiled. "How pleasant to see you both again; I trust Sofu will be joining us as well." Heaven took D's hand and gasped; she leaned in closer and sniffed him. "You're…" D blushed and nodded happily. "Wow," Heaven mouthed as too placed a hand to his stomach. Andy giggled as she intercepted the confused looks that passed between Ryo, Dee, Jill and Diana.

Andy introduced Heaven to the group, and turned as the King made his entrance in to the grand hall. He motioned for the group to follow him to the Queen's salon for a private audience. Heaven curtsied to her king before she left them to wait for what ever it was that the king wished to say to them.

Break

Ryo looked around at the opulent room that was decorated in plush red velvet and gold tassels Ryo tried to find a chair, finding none he followed the example of the others and sat on a large pillow with Dee. "Congratulations." Was the first word that the king spoke to Leon and D after the introductions had been made. "I am very pleased to meet you all," he said to the detectives. "Now I am sure that you are all wondering why you have been brought here instead of to the ball room where the party is being held. I will explain. The first reason is that this is a celebration, and I can not, nor can my subjects be made to remain in a state that is unnatural to them for the duration of your stay." Before anyone cold raise any questions the king continued. "The second is because I have need to request your aid in a matter concerning the D's.

D's cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink as the king motioned for him to come forward and sit beside him. Zarro smiled as Leon followed. "As you may know, Count D received his title from his grandfather before this kingdom left earth a very long time ago." The group blinked as Zarro again placed his hand on D's tummy. D giggled.

"Your Majesty," D whispered, "please." D gently brushed the king's hands away from him.

"What's going on with you guys," Dee asked, "You two have been acting strange for a while now and what's with everyone touching D's stomach? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was…Pregnant."

"Good job, you win a cookie." King Zarro said and reached into an unseen pocket and pulled out a cookie that he handed to Dee. Dee looked at the cookie in stunned silence. His eyes traveled up the length of D before he turned to Andy. She smiled and nodded. Dee turned back to Count D and Leon who nodded as well.

"No way! How?" Diana squawked.

"As you may have noticed, this is not an ordinary palace," King Zarro began. "It is so large to hold my true shape, as well as the true shapes of my subjects. Count D and his family are not human. He is not an animal either, he is from a race that was created after the Angels and after the earth and its creatures were formed as it's caretakers. That is how he is able to carry a child and with help deliver it." Nestoir hid his grin behind his hand, and he thought Princess Chimera was blunt.

"So what do you need our help for?" Jill asked, Leon was amazed that she was taking this so well whereas Dee, Ryo and Diana seemed to be struck dumb by the king's revelations.

"There is an old enemy that I thought I had slain, he wants to hurt D and Lord D, in his current condition Count D is in grave danger. I would ask for your aid in protecting him as well as my Lady Andromache she will be moved into the pet shop for our enemy has been making threats against her and in her condition Sir Nestoir would be better served if she were out of danger. I just need you to keep the local authorities from becoming too involved in this case. So I am submitting a royal request to your precinct to have an armed guard at the pet shop, I am personally requesting you officers." Zarro smiled.

Dee smiled tightly at the King before he turned to D. "You're pregnant," D nodded, "By you?" Dee said to Leon who nodded. "Humor me, what is your true shape?" Dee asked Zarro whose smile was purely predatory. He stood and wind seemed to flow about the room. Vaguely Leon was reminded about the King stating that if he ever needed a snack he'd give Leon a call. The room quieted and Diana fainted as a seven foot tall White winged Lion lounged on a large pillow where before King Zarro had sat. Andy stood and performed a lopsided Curtsy. She giggled and placed a hand on her stomach as it had been the reason she had nearly toppled over.

"You are not even that large child, I fear your clumsiness will only get worse as your condition progresses." Zarro said. Andy giggled and nodded. "Well shall we?" Zarro stood as Diana was revived. After a few moments of quiet conversation and congratulations to Leon and D, the crowd left the Queen's salon and entered the ball room. They stopped in awe and marveled at the creatures that walked around.

"You know," Jill said with a grin, "I always knew you were special," She whispered to Count D who smiled. Jill then tapped Dee on the shoulder; "We're not in L. A. anymore, Toto, not at all."

Ryo stared at D for a while in awe of all that had been revealed to him. "You know," he said to D, "I have always suspected that something was special about you. Before her death, my grandmother used to tell me stories about the ancient Chinese gods. I always thought she was crazy, and yet the stories were so charming. There was a story she once told me about a beautiful nature god who carried a child because his lover could not..." D's brow furrowed as Ryo continued a tale of such poignant love that it brought tears to D's eyes. "The child lived, and so did the god, but, the lover that the god carried the child for, died before the child drew its first breath. Their love lives in the child."

Count D discreetly wiped the tears from his face as his father joined them. "My mother was always ill, human you know." Lord D said. "I chose to live as a Kami in order to preserve her memory; she is immortal now, because her memory lives in my heart."

Count D felt as if so much made sense, he placed a hand to his tummy and smiled as Leon came and kissed him. "I love you Leon, and I thank you for loving me."

"No baby, Thank you for loving me," Leon said and wrapped his arms around D. "Thank you so much, for loving me."

Chapter 3: Happy New Year

Count D could not believe that his grandfather had been a carrier of a child. He could not believe that his father also had a human mother. It all seemed so much to bear at once. Diana stared at him as he stood leaning against the wall cradling a cup of gentian tea. It would sooth his stomach as nothing else had seemed to. Diana gently touched D's sleeve then his arm. "I am a physically tangible being," D said without looking up. He then turned and smiled at Diana. She was struck by his beauty; now that she knew the truth his glow was unmistakable.

Ryo stood clutching a glass of warm cider and pondered the events that led up to tonight. The events since he had met Count D and Leon. His life had not been the same, as a matter of fact; he had seen things he was sure no mortal ever dared dream about. Ryo frowned to have had his grandmother's fairy tales proved true right before his eyes. Ryo scanned the crowd and found Dee staring at Count D in much the same way as he himself was doing. King Zarro let out a roaring laugh at something that Prince Daphnus said and Dee strolled over to Ryo. "You know what has me curious?" Dee said, Ryo shrugged his shoulder and looked inquisitively at his lover. "Their choice of guards, I know we are friends and all, but what were the qualifiers that said we were perfect for protecting their princess and their count?"

"Those questions are the very ones I asked when I was chosen to go into service for the king." Dee and Ryo turned to find Heaven standing beside them. She held a pewter chalice and drank from the dark red liquid that swirled within. She licked her lips which turned crimson before she smiled at them. Ryo felt chilled by the glowing amber of her eyes. "The Arcadians follow the example of their Lord, and choose the least likely suspects. Who would ever suspect that a group of blatantly homosexual men and a couple of women would be the warriors chosen to protect the future Heir to the throne of the Arcadian Royale, and the child of a Kami. You are not, exactly, protecting High Princess Andromache, you are protecting her child, and the same goes for Count D." Heaven drained her drink and smiled before she walked away leaving them to further ponder her words. With a swish of her pristine white skirts she vanished on to the balcony.

Leon leaned against the wall and enjoyed the feeling of Count D in his arms. D leaned back against Leon and watched the crowds. He noted Lady Aurora approaching him with a curious frown on her face. Leon placed his hand on D's tummy and kissed his neck. "I must offer my apologies to you Count D," Aurora said and dipped into a curtsy. "I am the one responsible for alerting your father to your living arrangements. It is my fault you were beaten. But I do not understand. He is here tonight and he does not seem angry to see you together. I saw him looking this way and I came over to protect you only to have him smile at you and look away."

D smiled at Aurora and took a moment to appreciate her raven hair and deep crystal blue eyes. He figured that if he ever got around to loving a woman, it would have been her. Her fangs were always just barely visible, unlike some vampires that made it a point to hide what they were. "My father has been forgiven for his crimes and he is now responsible for my care in my current condition."

"Oh yes of course, I had heard that, you are with child are you not?" Aurora said and sniffed D. D stood still for the inspection, blushing when she caught a hint of this morning's activity with Leon and gave him a raised brow look.

Count D laughed and looked away from Lady Aurora. "That was entirely your fault for scenting too deeply," Count D said in defense of her embarrassment at his expense. "But I'll forgive you if you will join me for a drink, I suppose you'll have your usual, as will I have my usual. I have missed Arcadian punch. I daresay you have not missed any meals." Count D said as he noted the healthy glow to Aurora's skin. Aurora giggled and Leon felt as if he had heard the tinkling of crystal bells. Leon followed Count D and Aurora to the table that had been laid out. Aurora reached underneath a sheet that draped a separate table and pulled out a pewter goblet. D picked up a steaming cup of amber liquid. Leon looked at him questioningly. D offered him the cup and Leon took a tentative sip. He blanched as his tongue was coated with what seemed to be a mixture of milk, honey and caramel and so sweet it could rot the teeth of an entire town with one bowl full.

"What is that stuff?" Leon asked and fought the urge to spit.

"Arcadian punch, it's made with Maisia Juice, a plant found only on Arcadia. It is said to be so sweet because the Queen herself kisses each seed before she plants them. They only grow in the Queen's garden. They heat the juice and add milk to dilute the sweetness." Count D said Leon looked at Aurora.

"I'll try what you're having, doesn't look as sweet." Leon said he was perplexed as both D and Lady Aurora started to laugh.

"I do not think it would be too wise a decision to partake of the drink that my lady here is enjoying." Leon looked up to find Lord D with his hand on Leon's shoulder. He smiled at Count D and took a cup of Arcadian punch. He raised his glass to his son and smiled as Leon looked curiously into Aurora's cup. Aurora smiled as Leon realized that what she was drinking closely resembled blood. She bared her fangs and grinned as Leon blanched and walked away.

"I just had a drink with a vampire." Leon said without preamble to Ryo and Dee. They had clustered together with Diana and Jill who were trembling in fright.

"A gryphon just asked me to dance." Diana said fearfully looking around.

"Why didn't you? The human form he took was hot," Jill giggled, she was enjoying herself immensely.

"What do you mean a vampire?" Dee asked he had held tightly to Ryo's arm ever since a young man with green and black hair had boldly looked him over and winked.

"You know fangs, drinks blood, would easily have me for dinner, a Vampire." Leon said fighting rising panic. He thought he was used to all sorts of things, hell, living in the pet shop he was introduced to fantastic creatures every day. But she was just standing there, drinking blood. The vampires he had dealt with before were not really that striking to him, but…Leon gulped and dragged a hand over his face. A hand touched his shoulder and felt such peace and happiness that for a moment he wondered what was going on. He turned and smiled as Andy drew her hand back.

"You looked like you needed it," Andy said as she winked at him. "I see Aurora has been her naturally charming self." Andy smiled at Diana, "Jash says if you change your mind, let him know. He is the son of one of the highest generals in the King's army. And Uh… Ryo my trainer, Jhaymes, says hi and to ask if you've ever played with fire."

"I'm currently in love, so just tell him hi and I have no interest in playing with anything he has." Ryo said, "What did he mean by fire? Is he asking to be unfaithful while I am standing directly in front of my lover?"

Andy laughed, "Well yes and no, Jhaymes is a Phoenix, so when he wants you to play with Fire…" Andy let the words hang in air. The room quieted and Andy turned, she squealed and ran away from the small group.

"She's so excited all the time, like a child." Diana said and rubbed her hands over the goose bumps that had risen over her arms suddenly. She turned her head to follow the hush in the crowd and felt an inexplicable gathering of tears in her eyes as a regal lady walked forward. She had on a shining silver dress that flowed like water over her curves. She smiled and the room applauded. The king strode to her and changed to a human before he gathered her in his arms for an embrace. "Who is she?" Diana wondered aloud.

"That," The group turned to see Heaven standing beside them staring up in awe at the regal ladies. "That is the Seraphim Celestial in the silver dress, best friend to High King Zarro, and the one next to her in the red dress is Queen Victoria, his lady wife." Heaven laughed as the king pulled Queen Victoria into his arms and planted a hearty kiss upon her smiling lips.

Queen Victoria grinned at her husband before she excused herself from his side and went on a search. She saw him standing near a window breathing deeply of the frigid air. "Lord D," She said. He turned and smiled at her. "I told my husband that he should not hold a grudge against you for your earlier behavior. I am glad he listens to me, sometimes he can be so pig headed."

"Difficult, is it not, for a cat to be a pig?" Lord D said, the queen sighed, glad that Lord D bore no grudges of his own.

"I never got a chance to say how sorry I am for the pain that humans have caused your dear family." Lord D brushed away her words.

"I hated them long before that; it was my weakness that had me fall in love despite my hatred." Lord D confessed and Queen Victoria stared at him in perplexity.

"A gift was sent to them, and how do they repay the kindness?" Lord D growled. "How you can still bear their touch is beyond me, he was your Lord as well."

Queen Victoria grinned and scanned the crowd. She found High Princess Andromache standing and talking to Count D and Leon who had rejoined their fellow officers. "She is carrying the hope of the nation, you know that?" Queen Victoria said offhandedly. "The babe is so small now that he barely makes an indent in his mom's body and yet he is more loved than even he knows. Do you think it would be fair for the child to be born with no hope of ever returning home? Or your own grandchild which will soon make its own indent in its parent's body? If not for the life of the savior, we would all be condemned, is that something you would have wanted?"

"But they were so cruel to him," Lord D Began, "I was there, I saw it."

"He was punished for our sins," Queen Victoria said wiping tears.

"When he had committed none of his own…" Lord D said and refused to shed tears of his own. "They killed him," Lord D said in a small voice.

"No they did not," Queen Victoria said. She placed a hand on Lord D's arm and pulled him into an embrace. "He willingly gave his life so that we could live, not just for the brief span of years we are given, but for all eternity. Your body will never die on it's own, but you can be killed and when that happens, would you not be pleased to join him? Would you not wish to go home?" Queen Victoria backed away to look into Lord D's solemn purple eyes. "That is only possible through his blood, which he willing gave. Do not blame humans, as you can see," Queen Victoria swept her arm towards the small group of friends among the crowd, "they are as immortal as you are…" Queen Victoria kissed his cheek and left him to think. Lord D stared at his son and for the first time in centuries, understood. He smiled. D turned and caught his father's eyes on him. His father was smiling at him and yet, tears fell from his eyes. D's brow furrowed and he made to approach his father. Lord D shook his head and wandered off in the crowd to find Lady Aurora, his old friend.

Break 

Andy giggled as she took D's hand. "If we start now, when we're done it will be time for the ten second countdown." She said and took her place in front of the microphone. Leon looked up in awe, when had D slipped away from him? He saw D on stage holding a microphone, his face pale, save for two bright dots of pink on each cheek. "Hello everyone, it is about that time, and I just thought, you would like a bit of entertainment, before the countdown. I have called a big favor of an old friend, so bear with me; I just love him so much it makes me happy to be able to perform with him." Andy said into the microphone. Perform? Leon thought.

"I didn't know he could sing," Dee said to Leon who shrugged.

Andy inhaled and the group of musicians began to play a song that was hauntingly beautiful, and, Leon thought, familiar:

"If the sky opened up for me," Her voice was clear and beautiful as she sang out. Leon smiled; He had always loved her singing.

"Wo Xing Lai" Leon paused as a smooth voice joined her, singing the song in Mandarin.

"And the mountains disappeared,"

"Shui Zai Yue Guang Li"  
"If the seas ran dry, turned to dust"

"Xia Xian Yue"

"And the sun refused to rise"

"Rang Wo Xiang Ni"  
"I would still find my way,"

"Bu Xiang Xing Guo Lai"  
"By the light I see in your eyes."

"Shui Ming Bai"  
"The world I know fades away but you stay."

"Pa Yan Zheng Kai Ni Bu Zai"

Jill sighed as the words of the song washed over her and brought tears to her eyes. How could they blend the words so perfectly" As the song progressed, Jill looked around to see the entire audience moved by the performance. Leon was staring at the stage with a look of such love that he had moved to stand in front of it and did not even seem to realize that he had moved. He stared up at D and felt himself fall in love all over again. As the song Ended Jill laughed as Leon pulled D from the stage and immediately into his arms.

"I do believe…You're supposed to wait for the countdown." Lord D said close to Leon's ear.

"TEN!" Leon pulled back and gasped for air before he lowered his head again.

"NINE!" Ryo and Dee laughed as Still Leon fused himself as much as possible to his beloved.

"EIGHT!" Jill continued to wipe tears from her eyes, she was glad that her two friends had found happiness.

"SEVEN!" Diana stared around in awe as the people around her turned into birds of flames, Unicorns, Pegasi and all manner of fantastic creatures belonging to legend and mythology.

"SIX!" Celeste unfolded all six of her mighty wings, and levitated high above the crowd shining brightly above them.

"FIVE!" White Kittens ran into the ball room and crowded around the King and Queen who shifted to their Cat forms.

"FOUR!" Dee had no qualms about pulling Ryo into his arms and preparing for the stroke of midnight.

"THREE!" Leon pulled back and stared deep into D's eyes.

"I love you so much, you're having my baby and I love you so much." Leon said against D's neck.

"TWO!" D raised his hands and cupped Leon's face.

"No, I'm having our baby," He said and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck.

"ONE!" Leon lifted D from his feet.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Leon kissed D with all the love he had stored in his heart and D returned the kiss with equal fervor. Dee grinned roguishly and kissed Ryo deeply. Nestoir swung Andy around until she laughed with dizziness before he stood her on her feet and kissed her soundly. Daphnus snagged Alera and gathered the shinning mass of her hair in one hand and tilted her head back. She was mesmerized by him and stood plaint as he gently placed his lips to hers.

Lord D stood near Celeste and watched as the New Year rolled in. "You know," Celeste said, "things will be interesting this year."

"My dear Lady," Lord D said as he looked at his son being thoroughly mauled by Leon. "Things have always been interesting."

Celeste laughed and kissed Lord D. "Happy new year, Lord D, happy new year."

Chapter 4: The COMING of Dawn

Leon noted D sitting with High Prince Daphnus deep in discussion, and smiled. He then headed for Lord D. Lord D looked up and smiled at Leon. Leon was surprised by Lord D's friendly greeting. Something had changed since he had spoken to the Queen, Leon wondered what it was, but thought it best to refrain from asking. "May I have a word or two with you?" Leon asked. Lord D's brow furrowed as he took in Leon's worried frown. He nodded and stepped onto the balcony. Leon shuddered and would be forever amazed that Lord D was wrapped only in layers of satin and silk and yet he showed no signs of being cold.

"What may I assist you with?" Lord D asked as Leon stared perplexed at him and shivered in the icy morning air.

"Well, we'll be heading home soon, and I just wanted to ask, I mean, this morning, I couldn't help myself, D enjoyed it, but I don't know what…" Leon began to speak, his words hurried and jumbled. Lord D feared he was intoxicated, then saw the peculiar blush and realized that he was embarrassed. "I mean is it safe for us to continue as we have been, I don't want to hurt him or the baby?" Lord D covered his mouth discreetly behind his handkerchief to hide a smile. He fought a mighty battle not to laugh.

No father should have to answer such questions, and yet he was his son's pre-natal doctor. "Believe me; you will be in no doubt when hands off treatment should begin." Lord D said and with a chuckle he left Leon blushing on the balcony. D looked over to his father questioningly and Lord D lost the battle and a chuckle escaped.

"Shame on you," Lord D turned and saw a merry twinkle in Lady Aurora's deep jewel bright eyes. "They are young and yet you laugh at them."

"Auri, surely you see the humor in the situation," Lord D said and retrieved a cup of steaming Arcadian punch.

"I do," Aura said with an amused grin. "But you are not only the child's father, but you are also his doctor, I would think you would be a bit more understanding."

"I did refrain from laughing in his face." Lord D said. Aurora tried for a disapproving frown, but found herself laughing instead.

Break

Chris slept blissfully with his head on T-Chan, he held Pon Chan as a he would a stuffed critter. Bikky woke up and covered them with a blanket. Cujo looked up and pushed his cold nose against his hand. Bikky gave him an obligatory scratch before he headed to the bathroom. He looked around for their sitter and found only a large female lion curled up on the couch. She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at him. Bikky was startled when she winked and went back to sleep. This was one freaky pet shop Bikky thought not for the first time. If Chris' goat could turn into a boy at times, it was no wonder that the badger could be a girl and their babysitter was lioness. Yep, Bikky affirmed determinedly, it was all perfectly normal.

Bikky looked down at Cujo, "You may as well show me." He said. Cujo sat on his haunches and gave him a look most dogs had when they tried to look as if they had no clue what was going on. "Don't give me that," Bikky frowned.

"Okay, Okay," Cujo said and turned into a slim young man with hair as black and shaggy as his coat. He wore jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. Bikky whistled Cujo was cool. "It is only due to the association you and your family have with D that you are able to see me without the benefit of a contract." Cujo said, "You're lucky really, to not a have a contract…most can not abide them and are punished greatly. I like you too much to see that happen, now get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day." Cujo said. Bikky left the bathroom and went back to his spare bed. This was going to be one hell of a year he thought before he went back to sleep.

Break

Ryo leaned his head against Dee and dozed in the car on the way back to the pet shop. The room they had used for Christmas had been made up for them. He was anxious to get some sleep. One look at Dee informed him that sleep would be a long way away tonight. He smiled, suddenly not so tired after all. Dee rubbed his hand lightly up and down Ryo's spine. Ryo suppressed a purr. He saw Leon cradling D in his lap and smiled, they were certainly in for one hell of a year. Diana slept blissfully in her seat while Jill talked animatedly with Lord D. Diana had finally consented to dancing with Jash, the gryphon and had blushed scarlet when he had asked his king for permission to visit outside the kingdom, for only with his permission, were the non humans allowed to leave Arcadia.

That rule had been implemented recently in light of the newest pet shop fiasco that had taken place in Chicago, she had been told. The best way to make sure it was not the Arcadian citizens feasting on the citizens of the city was to monitor who left and when they returned. King Zarro had asked Diana if she minded his freedom. Blushing, she said no. The limousine pulled up to the pet shop and they trudged out carrying their warm coats inside.

Lyonene approached the door and sniffed it before she opened it. Leon smiled at the sleepy young woman as Lord D dismissed her and she wandered to the back of the shop to find her bed. Leon and D checked in on the children and found Ryo and Dee in the room already. "What are we going to explain to the kids when you start to show?" Ryo asked D in a hushed tone as he pulled the blankets up around Bikky.

"I do believe the truth would be best," D said. "The children can be trusted to understand the importance of the situation and react accordingly." D answered.

"I can't believe you're not human." Dee said as they left the children's room and showed Jill and Diana to a room.

"To look at it from the outside, you would never think this place is so big." Jill said and looked around the sumptuous room she had been shown to.

Lord D smiled at her. "Perhaps when the hour is not as late as it now, I will explain about Kami living arrangements." Lord D said charmingly. Leon raised his brows at Jill before he took D's hand and placed a kiss on the palm and escorted him to their bedroom.

Leon sat a footstool near the bed and lifted D. Count D looked perplexed as Leon picked him up and stood him on the stool. "I am appreciating the most beautiful person in the world." Leon said as D stood. D smiled and reached for Leon to help him down. Leon shook his head and began to untie the big bow at D's waist. He was careful to set the brooch on the night table. He unwound the yards of cloth from D's waist and sat it neatly aside.

D undid the buttons at his heck and Leon unwound the jacket. Leon slid the robe away from D and set it aside. He took his shoes off and stood on the bed. He slid D's layers of sheaths up and pulled them over his head. D was wearing only his satin black pants when Leon got off the bed and placed a kiss on his stomach. D suppressed a giggle. Leon began to undo D's pants. He slid then down and D stood completely nude in front of him. Leon left him standing on the stool as he pulled the covers down on the bed.

Leon picked D up and cradled him in his arms for moment before he laid him on the bed. "You are so precious to me. I love you so much." Leon said and began to remove his own clothes. He slid into bed and reigned kisses all over D's face and finally his lips. D sighed into Leon's mouth and Leon's hands began to journey over the familiar and beloved terrain of D's body. Leon rolled to his back and placed D on top of him. D smiled, he liked to be on top, to control the pace. Tonight he wanted it slow, to drive them both crazy.

As he slid down the length of Leon, D tucked his bottom lip between his even, white teeth and moaned low. He rocked his hips and Leon held on to his waist offering support. "Go ahead baby," Leon panted and watched bright colors dance in front of his eyes. "Ride me, Ooh, just like that." Leon muttered and caressed the length of D. Count D closed his eyes as Leon squeezed him in just the right spot. "You are so tight." Leon groaned as D swiveled his hips and rocked back and forth .

Leon slid his hand up D's side and pinched a tiny, red nipple that begged to be molested. "Leon..." D clenched his hands as he felt the world melt away. Leon sat up and kissed D's neck before he moved to capture his luscious lips. D moved steadily building in speed bouncing ever so often and trembling when Leon hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. Their breathing became stilted and staggered. Leon wrapped his arms around D, holding tightly. D's entire body quaked with the force of his release as he spilled himself over his and Leon's stomachs. Leon did not even mind the new scratch marks as he enjoyed his first orgasm of the New Year.

Chapter 5: Now You See Him, Now You Don't

The sun poured into the room like warm honey and shone down on the sleeping occupants of the bed. Leon frowned and burrowed his head underneath the blankets and pulled D closer, enjoying the sleepy feeling of D's nude form. Leon turned his head and placed kisses along D's neck. D smiled and opened his eyes; he looked down and pulled Leon's face up to his. When their lips met, D stretched out on his back and arched like a cat. Leon grinned and climbed on top glad that D was still relaxed from the night before.

"Morning," Leon said to D and wrapped his slim, strong legs around his waist. "It will be a great morning." Leon promised as he slid his fingers into the lubricant and then into D who raised up and enjoyed the probing. Leon took a moment to appreciate the fact that the small jar rested on the table beside the bed permanently as he had no desire to move an inch right now. Well, not an inch away from D's slick warmth. D moaned and raised his backside meeting Leon's thrust. Leon braced his arms on either side of D's head and melded his mouth to D's swallowing his moans.

Break

Chris opened his bleary blue eyes and looked at the clock excitedly. -The Parade,- He said to Pon-Chan who looked at him confused before she scratched her ear and rolled over, cuddling closer to T-Chan. Chris sighed and shook Bikky awake. -Come on I'm hungry.-

"I'm sure D'll have breakfast ready," Bikky grumbled and stood. He stretched to the tips of his toes and nearly stumbled over Cujo. "Sorry, well, Chris, let's go get breakfast…Wait a minute, you can speak?" Bikky frowned at Chris.

-What? - Chris frowned. Then he realized that Bikky had never heard him before, and yet he heard him now. Bikky realized that Chris' mouth had not moved, as usual when he said he was hungry, he pointed a hand to his mouth and rested the other one on his stomach, Bikky understood what he meant when he used hand gestures, but today, he had heard a voice.

-Leon and D both understand me. So, can you see the animals too? – Chris asked. Bikky nodded his eyes taking up over half his face. –don't worry about it; I'm sure D will explain everything, and you can hear me, I wonder if Ryo and Dee can hear me. – 

Bikky left the room with Chris and walked past the door that Ryo and Dee had shared, he turned up his nose at the sounds coming from the room. "Maybe they can't hear you, but the entire shop can hear them," Bikky continued on to Leon and D's room, He listened and heard no sounds coming through the door, so he opened it and Chris bounded in. Bikky took in the bed and began to back away in total embarrassment. D and Leon must have sound proofed their room. Chris stared in horror at the bed.

Break

Leon pulled D closer to him his thrusts becoming faster and harder. He knew he could not last much longer. He reached in between them and began to stroke D's trembling length. Leon reached the tip and rubbed his finger into the slit at the tip. D bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Ahhhhhhh ... Leon-Kun." Leon felt the wetness hit his stomach and chest and moaned loudly as his own release held him captive in D's arms. Leon gasped loudly as he felt his essence fill D's tight sheath.

Leon began to place kisses along D's forehead. "Love you so much baby." Leon affirmed and ran his tongue over D's lips.

Count D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck in an embrace, kissing Leon deeply. D turned his head and his eyes opened wide. "Dear God!" He said and shoved Leon away from him. He sat up and immediately pulled his bathrobe on careful not to expose any part of his body.

"What the… Baby?" Leon stammered and wrapped the sheet around himself. He peeked around D and gasped as he saw Bikky trying to back out of the room with Chris who stood as if in shock. Leon swore and grabbed a handful of tissues to wipe himself off before he pulled on a pair jogging pants. "Chris," Leon said trying to remain calm. Chris said nothing, he was not breathing, and he wasn't even blinking.

D walked over and knelt beside Chris, he waved a hand in front of his face. Chris blinked then and began to breath. He turned wide eyes to D and began to back away with Bikky. He turned to run from the room and bumped into Lord D who had been on his way to the kitchen. He took in the frightened look on Chris face and scooped the child into his arms. He walked into his son's room and found him standing with his hand to his forehead. He caught the scent in the room and figured the problem. Lord D failed in his attempt to suppress a chuckle and carried Chris to the kitchen.

Bikky sat at the table and tried not to look at Leon and D who had followed Lord D. "(I could wipe his memory…)" Lord D said trying to alleviate his son's apparent distress.

"(No, but thank you father, as I learned from painful example, such could lead to horrible consequences.)" D said, Leon looked between the two and accepted the cup of tea that Lord D handed him. He poured a cup he had prepared for Chris down the sink and began to set about cooking breakfast.

"(Well, someone is going to have to explain,)" Lord D said and turned away before his son could see his blatant amusement. Leon noted Lord D's shoulders shaking and frowned, if he didn't know any better he'd say the Chinese cretin was laughing.

Bikky vowed to say nothing. Ryo and Dee wandered in the room, looking as if the world belonged to them. "Morning all, what's going on?" Dee said as he looked around the room and noted Lord D laughing, Leon and D looked embarrassed. Bikky stared at the table as if it held all the answers, and Chris sat in shock. "He walked in on you two didn't he?" Leon nodded, not bothering to ask how he had guessed.

Dee joined Lord D in laughing and got punched by Ryo. Dee tried to stop laughing and Ryo looked sympathetically at Count D. D pulled a chair up beside Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chris," D said calmly, Chris looked up at D. "Do you understand what you saw?" He asked. Chris began to nod, then shook his head in confusion before he settled a blank stare at D. Before D could say anything Jill walked into the room. She turned a bright smile to Lord D before she took in the scenario.

Jill began to ask what was going on, when Dee placed one hand on top of the other and pointed to Leon and D, before he pointed to Chris and Bikky. "Oh!" She said understanding the hints Dee was trying to make. She felt horrible for the poor kid. It was bad enough walking in on your parents, but to walk in on you brother with another man…Male, Jill corrected. She sat at the table and looked at Chris, "Yep she said, definitely shock."

"Well actually, this leaves a perfect window for a discussion that we have needed to have with you boys." D said and accepted a plate of food from his father.

"It's ok, D," Bikky said. He tapped Chris, when Chris turned to look at him he said; "You remember when you heard the sounds coming from their room and you thought D was sick, well I tole you they were making love, well this time they were doing the exact same thing." Chris stared wide eyed at Bikky who nodded matter-of-factly. Leon breathed a sigh of relief as Chris seemed to be accepting the morning's events. He looked gratefully over to Bikky who smiled and winked.

"We have other things to discuss as well," D began again. D took a deep breath and began, "I am sure you have noticed that this is not a normal pet shop…"

Chris stared at D as if he had gone insane. He knew that D had never lied to him before, and yet. The words he had said were too unbelievable to be true. Chris thought again of some of the past instances in the pet shop and related them to what D had just revealed. - I'll be an uncle? - He asked, Leon nodded. -D's having a baby? - D nodded.

"D's not human?" Bikky said in amazement. Dee and Ryo shook their heads. Bikky shrugged, T-Chan and Cujo were boys and their babysitter is a Lioness. "You're not an animal are you?" Bikky asked next thinking how gross that would be for Leon.

"No…"Lord D said.

"Kami are ancient Spirits that protect nature." Ryo said, D looked up at him and smiled. Chris nodded. "You okay there mini-Leon?" Ryo asked. Chris smiled; D said he should be old enough to understand. And he was determined to show that he was. "Good, now finish your breakfast and we'll head out to the parade." Chris nodded again; he took one last long look at D before he began to eat his breakfast.

Break

If D had thought the mall had been over crowded with humans, the parade grounds were horrible. He held tightly to Leon and Chris. D was grateful that He was surrounded on all sides by Ryo, Dee, Jill and Diana. Bikky marched along, shoving his way through the crowd till he made it to the edge of the street, where the large floats were just making their way down the street. Chris bounced excitedly trying to see, until Leon picked him up and sat him on his shoulders.

After the last float had passed, the group went to the large picnic grounds to enjoy lunch. Leon grew worried as D was unable to eat any of the food. The crush of the crowd had upset his already precarious stomach. Chris began to bounce around. -Bro, I gotta go...Bad. - Chris said. Leon was about to stand when he saw D rush to his feet. His face was slightly green as he took Chris's hand and left the blanket. Leon got up to follow but D shook his head at him and inclined his head. Andy and Nestoir chose that moment to stroll to the blanket. Nestoir would be staying near his wife who would begin staying with them this afternoon. An exit to Arcadia was being made in the pet shop.

"D still has an upset stomach?" Andy asked with a queasy smile. She felt waves of D's nausea swamp her. Her empathy was beyond her control now; she could not block his feelings. Nestoir frowned and took her hand and followed after D and Chris.

D allowed Chris to use the stall beside his as he heaved in the bathroom. He was not sure how it was possible to toss up so much when he had eaten so little at breakfast, and no lunch at all. When D had subsided his heaving, he wiped his brow and rinsed his mouth. He stepped out and wiped his brow. He bumped into a uniformed officer. D looked up, embarrassed by his momentary lack of grace. "Please excuse me... Oh hello Detective." D's smile was wan. He needed sugar, it would be best if he got Chris back to Leon. D took a sugar cube from his pocket and slipped it into his mouth.

J.J.'s eyes widened, "Count D, hi, how are you? My grandmother has been doing so much better since I got the puppy from you." D forced a smile despite his heaving stomach. The sugar helped and yet..."Are you alright? Where's Leon?" J.J asked as D weaved on his feet. J. J. caught D before he could fall. He felt someone tugging D from his arms and he looked up at a smiling Asian man. "Do you know him?" J.J. asked, not relinquishing his hold on D.

Chris exited the stall and walked forward. He was grabbed by a strange man and a gun was pushed to his temple. "Hand over the Chinaman and the child lives." Chris bit down on the man's arm and swung his feet backward trying to kick the man. He was dropped, but caught again by another man. D pushed against J.J and allowed the man to hold a napkin over his face. He tried to hold his breath, but the chloroform soon rendered him unconscious. J.J. watched in abject fury as D was passed limply into a awaiting jeep. He pulled his gun as Chris was tossed at him. J.J. caught Chris and fell backward.

Leon looked in horror as he saw three men passing D into a jeep. He ran forward with his badge out and his gun drawn. He fired several shots at the jeep. The crowd began to scream and run in a panic. Nestoir held Andy close as Chris sobbed on J.J.'s lap. Leon sank to his knees and watched the jeep that had been impervious to his shots disappear around the corner.

Chapter 6: In Dreams

Lord D was slow to awaken, he sniffed and his brow wrinkled as he caught an odd scent in his nose. The scent left a familiar taste in his mouth. He brought a hand to his brow and frowned, he was wearing metal cuffs, attached to chains! "Oh, you are awake my darling." Lord D turned and saw Hamanosuke Nimuri sitting at a small table sipping from a cup of tea. "Won't you join me?" Lord D stood to his feet. The chains did nothing but slow his movements. He sat graceful as ever across from Hama-

"Why have you brought me here?" Lord D asked taking in his surroundings and wondering how he had been taken, and when.

"Here, five lumps of sugar, just as you like it," Hama- said and handed a cup across to Lord D. He looked suspiciously at the cup. "I've no need to drug you; it'll be more fun if you are lucid." Lord D felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "You know what I want, tell me, have there been other lover's for you since our parting?" Lord D sighed and refused to speak. He accepted the tea and sat it aside, not willing to drink it. "But of course there has been, you are so very beautiful, but have you allowed a man to touch what belongs to me?" The chains were jerked forward and Lord D found himself leaning across the table.

"I do not belong to you, not anymore," Lord D ground out and shoved back into his seat. "Return me at once."

"But you have not understood my message yet." Hama said with a smirk. Lord D's brows drew together in confusion. Hama grabbed his hair and a handful of the chains and pulled him to the bed. Lord D stared in horror as he was shoved to the bed and his clothing pulled from him.

"No… Hama… Stop this." Lord D demanded as he was forced to his knees. The last time he had been taken like this… Tears stung Lord D's eyes as he felt the pain of Hama's entry without any of the rose oil they had previously used. Lord D felt as if he were being ripped in two. He tried to move his hands but found the chains were indeed restraining his movements, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Do you still not understand?" Hama- asked as Lord D clenched his fist in pain. Lord D looked up at the headboard and gasped as he looked into the mirror. His hair was not long enough, his eyes…one was golden. D!

Break

T-Chan stared at Lord D as he lay napping on the couch. The dream must be unpleasant, he thought as Lord D groaned in his sleep and brought a hand up to his brow. T-Chan licked his hand hoping to wake him. He shrugged to Pon-Chan. Ten-Chan walked over and placed a slip of paper on Lord D's forehead. Lord awoke with a start. He looked around the pet shop in horror before he stood to his feet and bolted out into the afternoon sunshine, running as fast as his legs could carry him to the parade picnic grounds.

Break

Leon thought his life had ended as he watched the car speeding away with his dearest love inside. Andy stared after the car trembling in fury; she inhaled and as she exhaled a growl could be heard. "If we had killed them like I said…" She rounded on her husband in fury before she pulled out her small pager like object. Nestoir backed away in fear of his wife's temper. The last time he had seen her like this, she had knocked down a mountain, on purpose. "Tisiphone, I want the full battalion of Royale here, now, Count D has been taken." She said Tisiphone could hear the anger in her voice and promised that she and all the others would be there in less than ten minutes.

Break

Lord D ran blindly and bumped into a young man. He fell to his bottom and looked over at the raven haired man sitting beside him rubbing his bottom. "I say, you're Count D the younger are you not? We were just heading to your shop. We're new to this town and thought to buy a pet…" The blond companion of the Raven haired youth said.

"M…M…My son," Lord D stammered and got to his feet running again.

The blond helped the Raven haired youth to his feet. "Are you alright Chihaya?"

Big purple eyes turned up to the blond."Yes, Kagetsuya, did you know that Count D had a son, I thought he was the youngest?" Chihaya said. Kagetsuya shrugged and looked after the Count before he took Chihaya's hand and followed after the Count running. Something was wrong, perhaps they could help.

Break

High Prince Daphnus pulled Leon to his feet, "We'll find him and bring him home safely." Daphnus promised. "But first we should get to the palace; The King will be awaiting us."

"King?" Daphnus turned startled eyes to J.J.

"Through no fault of your own, you have stumbled upon events that are beyond normal comprehension. I must insist that you accompany us, as it seems you care for the Count as well…"

"Shut up, Daphy, let's go," Daphnus clamped his mouth shut and stared in horror as Andy. Nestoir, though equally frightened of his wife could not help but laugh. It was extremely rare when she turned that deadly temper of hers on her dearest best friend.

"Well you were being long winded in a tense situation," Chimera said to Daphnus who looked hurt beyond comprehension.

Leon turned and saw Lord D running toward him with two young men following. He crashed into Leon and stopped as Leon caught him and steadied him. "My son!" he gasped. "Where… Is my son?" Leon shook his head sadly and gathered tears fell from his eyes. "No," Lord said and whimpered as the world took on a sickening tilt. Lord D's face drained of all color and he fell limply into Leon's arms.

"My goodness," Kagetsuya said as Leon picked the Kami up and began to follow The Arcadian Royale. He saw Andy and bowed deeply. "My Lady Andromache," He said.

Andy turned and looked the man over. "Follow us, you may be of use," She commanded. Chihaya and Kagetsuya both bowed again and followed them into a tent that had an Exit to Arcadia stored inside of it. The King rose as they entered the war tower. Clarisande waved her hand and a plush couch appeared. She nodded to Leon who deposited Lord D. Clarisande Knelt beside the couch and kissed Lord D's head. He awakened with a start.

"He has been taken," he said to the room at large.

"We know, we'll bring him back." Clarisande assured the Kami.

"It is my fault; Hama- wants to hurt me."

"He'll be the one that ends up hurt?" Chimera said vehemently and clenched her small hands.

"No, he won't" Andy said calmly. "He will not be hurt by any of you…He will be killed…By me."

"Now I must step in," Nestoir said. "You are in no condition…"

Andy screamed in frustration. "I blame you!" she pointed an accusing finger at her husband.

"Yes I know, I got you pregnant, but you were not complaining at the time," Nestoir frowned. "Quite the opposite in fact," Andy recognized the warning in his tone and quieted.

"This is not good for D, in his condition, the first few months are precarious," Lord D said and sniffled. Kagetsuya handed him a handkerchief. "We do not even know where he is. Hama- made sure that I knew he had him, but did not tell me where. Oh God what he plans to do… To my son…"

"Wait, he told you he had him…Did he tell you where?" Ryo asked, he had been so stunned to enter a tent and find himself in the palace that he and obviously the others had been left speechless. Lord D shook his head.

"I can find him," Andy said, "Angel." She called a blond Prince in golden sunglasses walked forward. He held what looked like a crystal orb in his hand. " Leon, I need you to remember every moment spent with D today, up to the moment he left your side, only then can I track him. I must form a connection."

"Every moment," Leon hedged thinking of this morning. Andy nodded and took his hand. Prince Angel held the orb over their clasped hands. As Leon recalled Prince Angel dropped the orb and backed away. He shook his head adamantly and gripped Daphnus in fear. Leon looked up confused at the sadness in Andy's eyes. She nodded and sat absently rubbing her tummy.

"Chihaya is a positive…he can act as a medium." Kagetsuya said to the distraught princess. Chihaya nodded and stood eager to be of service.

"I may have lost most of my powers as well as my ability to…" Chihaya paused and simply held out his hand to Andy. Andy took his hand and Leon began again. He was embarrassed as she saw D in bed this morning under him, in the shower. She heard the moans and cries of pleasure. She stayed with him all through the parade to that last heart stopping moment as D was dragged away.

"A hotel," She said. "On the other side of town, it's abandoned. He is unconscious still and…" She paused and smiled. "Still untouched; the baby is fine." Andy gasped and began to sink towards the floor. Nestoir pulled her away and sat her on the couch Lord D quickly vacated. "The address of the hotel was not shown to me," She said and fought tears as she looked to the corner where globes sat on the floor gleaming as if they had been polished. Though they spun no more, they were well cared for.

"I now the hotel," Chihaya said. "We should go, D's consciousness was returning, I am sure that they are merely wanting him awake for what they plan." Andy nodded and rose.

"No" Nestoir said. "You have to think of our child."

"And will you think of the Counts child as well?" Andy asked tearfully. Nestoir could not bear to see her so upset.

"What are you talking about?" J.J. asked and looked around. He had just witnessed a life's worth of strangeness.

Nestoir ignored the detective and sighed. "You may go, but only to assure yourself that D is fine, you are not to raise a hand in combat, do you understand me?" Andy nodded and headed to the stables. "You are not riding," Nestoir said.

"Well how else will I get there?" Andy demanded. She wanted her silver infinity, but Nestoir looked thunderous.

"I can tote the Princess," Kagetsuya offered, he uncased his wings and J.J. stared in awe at the angel before them. Chihaya lowered his head and stepped back.

"Then you will take Carious," Daphnus said to Chihaya who blushed and nodded.

"No," A new voice was heard from; Chihaya and Kagetsuya fell to their knees and bowed to Celeste. "He'll fly, if he is willing to fight for the Kingdom again..." Celeste handed him a vial of silver liquid. Chihaya stared at the tears before he drained the tube. He uncased his wings and smiled for the first time in years as two glorious black wings fluttered.

"I'm whole," Chihaya gasped as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"Yes, now you must leave to rescue the Count." Celeste said matter of factly. J.J. followed mute in their wake.

"Wait, you guys, those guns won't be any good with what we're fighting." Chimera said. Clarisande waved her hands and all the detectives guns floated in the air and landed softly on the war tower table. Chimera began to hand out golden and silver guns. "The ammunition will never waver, not until the last one falls." Chimera grinned and stalked from the room. J.J. stared at the gun in his hand and shrugged. "Where do you think you are going?" Chimera said to Lord D.

"He has my son," Lord D said and again followed them out. Chimera would have said more, but Daphnus shook his head at her. Chimera nodded at Lord D and stepped aside, she would even allow him to ride with her on Penthesilea.

Chapter 7: Not Too Easy

Count D opened his eyes and placed a hand to his stomach hoping to quell the nausea that he could feel rising. "Here, you may need this," Count D's eyes widened at the vaguely familiar voice. He turned and frowned at Hama- as he held a small silver bucket over to the bed. D smiled tightly and lost his stomach in the proffered bucket. "Here," Hama- held out a cup of water. D eyed it suspiciously. "Oh my, you are just like your father." Hama- allowed his eyes to roam D's body. "Are you pleased that I did not put you in chains?"

D turned his eyes away and sipped from the cup of water to rinse his mouth. "Why have you brought me here?" D reached his hands back and pulled the tie from his hair; he ran his fingers through it and retied it tighter than it had been. "There is nothing to be accomplished by this; you would do well to return me."

"Now, nothing, I am not so sure about that." Hama- said and gently stroked D's pony tail. "You are so lovely, just like your father." Hama- paused and pulled D's face up to his. "You know, you should have been my son. What do you think of that?"

"I am the son of the man, I was always meant to belong to. You know The Grand Father of all does not make mistakes." Count D said and pulled his hair away from Hama-.

Hama- grabbed a handful and pulled him back with a rough jerk. "Because you are so beautiful, I am glad that you are not my son. We are going to have fun, you and I." Hama- placed a kiss on D's cheek. D cringed and swallowed bile. Hama- ran a hand over D's stomach and nuzzled his neck. "You are glorious and delicate…" As Hama's hand traveled to D's lap he felt it in a vise like grip.

"You will find it difficult to rape me." D said not relenting on his hold.

"And why is that?" Hama- asked deciding to humor his beautiful captive. D smiled his most chilling smile and Hama- gasped as he was flung to the opposite side of the room. He wiped the blood from his nose and stood glowering at D on the bed. D calmly pulled a sugar cube from his sleeve and slipped it into his mouth. "I see," Hama- said, "you have been taught well. So tell me, is this a result of me, or your brother, I heard D-San…" Hama- said no more as D stood and planted his foot in his mouth.

"You will keep my brother's name from your disgustingly filthy lips." D bit the words out through clenched teeth and his eyes betrayed his rage. The room blurred and and he pressed his fingers to his forehead as the room spun from his quick actions. D quickly sat back down and ate several more cubes of sugar.

"Oh, I see," Hama- said and again wiped his mouth. "In your condition, you can barely stand without the extra energy; let's see how much of a fight you put up, when they are all gone. I'll be back then and you can bet, you'll find out just what D-San learned from me. But I guess you already know much, don't you…Your detective is, after all, a virile young man." D stood and frowned as the door slammed and the lock could be heard. He sat on the bed and waited. Leon would come for him he was sure of it.

Chapter 8: Between The One And The Two

"…And once you have gotten your revenge, I will just take what I want. I am sure they will all be too broken hearted to put up much of a fight." Hama- nodded at the words that swam around the room smoothly. "Come here, I am lonely over here all by myself." Hama- sighed and walked over to the taller man. "Just wait, he'll run out of sugar cubes soon, or I could have him stripped for you. That might be fun to watch." Hama- choked back a sad laugh as his own clothing was removed.

Break 

Kagetsuya had never flown more carefully I his entire life. He looked down at the High Princess cradled gently in his arms. He felt saddened as tears ran in a great succession down her face. "Do not worry so my Lady, I am positive that the count is fine, and you know I am not a positive."

"If one string of his hair is out of place…" Andy sniffled; she looked cautiously over to her husband who simply shook his head at her. They landed on a tall building overlooking the abandoned hotel. "I am going to call the police and report that there is a terrorist attacking the hotel that the Arcadian Royale is supposed to be staying at. Then I will call Arcadia and ask his majesty to send over some terrorist to keep the city cops busy while we settle this. I can at least do that can't I Nestoir?"

"Don't get bitter with me your royal three month pregnant-ness." Nestoir said and clicked his golden bracelets together. He pulled forth his sword. J.J stared incredulously at the group of people around him, some he was not sure were actually people. There were four with wings, The Blond female had flown beside the dark haired angel and explained the current situations, J.J. had listened in awe the entire time.

Daphnus called everyone's attention, "I need you and you," he pointed to Ryo and J.J. "You are the top sharp shooters here right?" Ryo and J.J nodded in unison. "There is a building over there; Chihaya says the roof looks directly into the room where they are keeping D. When his captors enter, if you can, take them out. Move in when it's safe to do so. They have a barrier around the place so we can't just waltz in and take him out. The presence of the barrier tells me that the captors have teamed up with a daemon, a powerful one."

"I can break his barrier!" Andy said and stood to her feet. Clarisande had waved a hand and made a small throne for her to sit on.

"That's a class A barrier," Daphnus said and tossed his waist length hair over his shoulder. He was not about to agree with her and have Nestoir in a rage, and yet neither was he going to hurt his best friend by doubting her abilities.

"I have charged through class A primes before and you know it." Andy said, and folded her arms over her ample bosom. "Daphnus…I can't just sit here and do nothing." Daphnus felt his heart wavering as her bottom lip trembled and a fat tear fell from her eye.

"No, No, Bad Daphnus," Nestoir said and shook his finger at the High Prince. "Your best friend happens to be carrying your future godchild, expending that much energy in her condition…"

"Energy, expended, I expended more energy in bed with you last night than I have ever expended while cracking a barrier." Andy said, Nestoir knew she was beyond rational anger for her eyes had taken on a feline glint that caused the other royals to back away from her.

"Something does not seem right about that," Jill said as she cautiously stepped towards the irate princess.

"Someone is thinking. What's your name again?" Daphnus said, Jill blushed and looked away from Daphnus close scrutiny. "In any case… Has it occurred to anyone that by cracking the barrier, we will alert them to our forces and we could put D in danger?"

"Oh, dear," Andy said and sat back in her chair. 'Thank you,' Nestoir thought to Daphnus who winked.

"I'll go in," Lord D said.

"I knew we should not have brought him," Chimera said and folded her arms. Her red leather suit glinted in the sunlight. "Then we will be rescuing two Kami's instead of one."

"No, I meant I will trade myself for D, I don't care what he does to me as long as my son is safe, and my grand child."

"Well uh… who's going to deliver your grand child if that monster does something to you?" Leon said, "don't do anything that will get you hurt." Lord D nodded and prepared to walk towards the hotel.

"Just watch," Chimera said angrily. "We'll be rescuing him too."

Break 

Count D lay immobile on the bed trying to conserve his strength. It would not do for Leon to come and he would not be able to aid. He heard the door opening and sat up. "Are you ready to entertain me?" Hama- said, he licked his lips as he looked D over. "So beautiful," Hama- strode forward and sat a tray of food on the table. "Dine with me," D turned away from Hama- and studied the wall. "You do not have the luxury to be stubborn, think of your child, you are hungry aren't you?" D placed a hand to his stomach and sighed. He stood and walked gracefully over to the table. "When we are done, we'll see about negotiating for your favors, I have something you may want."

So, D thought, now the real issue came to light. Hama- was no longer afraid of D defending himself. But, D thought, what was his bargaining tool? Hama- smiled as D gingerly began to taste small bits of food. Searching for hidden poisons, finding none D partook of the meal hoping to strengthen himself and his child.

Break 

Lord D coughed placed a hand to his head. Well he thought, he was inside and now to find D. He looked over at the beast that had been set to watch him. The horns made him turn from an ordinary handsome man to something ferocious. Lord D backed away from him and hoped he would have his son returned to Leon soon. No matter what happened to him.

Break 

"Now that you are well fed, shall we?" Hama- stood and waved a hand towards the bed. D raised a brow and sat right where he was. "Oh now really, that's fine, since one and two are interchangeable." D's brows furrowed, why was Hama- speaking in riddles? Hama- motioned to a daemon that had been standing by the door. The creature left the room and Hama- went to sit on the bed. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at D. D crossed his legs and looked away.

The door opened again and Hama- smiled brightly. D looked up and gasped. Standing there with two creatures grasping his arms…"Father!" D stood and walked towards his father.

"No, I don't think so," Hama said anger in his tone. He clapped his hands and D felt cuffs encircle his wrist as if from thin air he was bound and dragged back to the bed. "Impressive, is it not, this power I now possess?" Hama- said to Lord D who looked over in anguish as Hama approached the bed and stroked D's backside which had been turned up by his position from the chains. "it is amusing that the only thing keeping history from repeating itself is a few yards of satin."

Lord D's knees collapsed underneath him as Hama began to shift the layers of D's robes. "Hamanosuke, don't do this, if you must have someone…" He said and his words faltered as he got back to his feet. "Take me instead."

"Oh now this is interesting… you would come to me willingly?" Hama- said with a slow smile as he got to his feet and approached Lord D. He waved the two creatures away, they bowed and left the room.

"Yes," Lord D said quietly. "Only if you return him unharmed to his detective."

"Father!" D said and struggled to a sitting position. "No!"

Hama- grinned and strengthened the power in the chains and forced D's head down into the pillows. "Take this off," Hama- said and caressed a long sleeve of Lord D's outer robe.

"Now? But my son?" Lord D said.

"Will be released upon your acquiesce, now shall I amuse myself with the bound beauty, or…"

Lord D sighed and brought a trembling hand up to the high collar of his outer robe. D blinked and looked away as his father's fine garment slid to the floor. Hama- stepped around and slid and hand along Lord D's back over the thin sleeveless sheath. Hama- placed a kiss on Lord D's neck. Lord D's face turned slightly green as he swallowed bile. "Release him, Hama- he is not involved in this. He was always the innocent; he did not choose to be born. I am the one you are angry with." Hama- placed a hand on Lord D's shoulder and pushed him to his knees.

D relaxed his arms and shifted until he could slip his feet through them and bring his hands in front. This was not happening. He thought and got to his feet. He swung the chains over his head and let them fly towards Hama-s head. Hama- ducked and glowered at D. "I guess there is still some fight left in you," D scrambled to his father and pulled him in his arms. Hama- waved his hands and forced the chains to return to the bed. D refused to release his hold on his father. Hama- growled as both D and Lord D were pulled to the bed.

"Ok, now, I'll have you both." Hama growled and marched forward. D braced himself. He would not let this man touch him or his father.

Chapter 9: Paternal Sacrifice, Daring Rescues

Andy paced back and forth and watched as the Royale, detectives and angels set up their positions. She wanted D back, and she wanted this cursed place destroyed. If she were only allowed to, "Clarisande stay here and make sure my wife behaves herself." Andy looked up at Nestoir and frowned, "we'll bring him home safe, you'll see." Nestoir said confidently and jumped from the roof of the building. Andy was not impressed when he landed safely on the roof across from them. J.J. stared dumbstruck at Nestoir; Ryo simply set up his long range rifle and paid him no heed. Once again, J.J. wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Well what am I supposed to do while you guys run off and fight?" Andy said to Prince Angel who shook his head and leaped into the sky unfolding his grand wings. Andy huffed and dropped into her chair with her arms folded.

"Plan the wedding," the answer came back from Daphnus as he too abandoned her on the rooftop. Andy sighed and Clarisande handed her a note pad and a pen. Andy stomped her foot in a pique and sat on the chair and began to make notations.

Break

D gasped and held tightly to his father as Hama- tried to pull him away. "No child," Lord D said surprisingly calm as he wriggled "Let me go." Lord D said with a firm resolve. "It will be over soon trust me. And then you will be returned to your lover." Lord D closed his eyes to hold back the deep shame he felt at his current position. On his knees in front of his son being stripped like a common whore. "Please Hama- send him out of here, hold him in another room if you must, but no child should have to see his father…Like this."

"And no man should have to see his wife die while birthing another man's brat." Hama- spat and ripped Lord D's pants from him leaving a scratch mark from the knife that had cut the delicate fabric. "Kami births are difficult, are they not…" Hama said with a vicious scowl at D. "We can always hope you'll die, then maybe I'll be avenged… won't that be funny," Hama-said as he stared at D and undid his pants. D looked away and tried to calm his breathing, this was not happening... it couldn't be happening.

D felt molten bile fill his throat as Hama- grasped his father's hips and pulled him back. Lord D pushed D's head into the mattress. "Don't watch, meditate and ask Grandfather for Honyaru tea, you know why. Hama- won't allow me to leave here, but he will let you go." Lord D could not say any more as Hama- grasped him tightly. Lord D gasped loudly in pain and D sobbed into the mattress and tried to do as he was told. Lord D vowed to be silent. He would not cry. Not aloud. He knew what it was like to hear some one cry in pain and have no way of lending aid. He refused to put his son through that. Lord D clenched his teeth and bore Hama's thrust in silence.

Break

"Dammit!" Ryo swore as he aimed. "I can not see any one in the room. The bed is too far away from the window for me to line up a shot. I can see the edges of clothes, but I think it might be D."

"I might be able to get through, the barrier is against Arcadians, but I could get through." Kagetsuya said. "I'll fly to the window, you shoot the window, and I'll go in and get them out."

"With your wingspan you won't fit through that window," Nestoir said to him.

"Take me," Nestoir paused and looked over at J.J. "If your Angel friend here takes me, I am human, he can toss me in the window." Nestoir thought better than to question him and nodded. "With this distraction, I'll be there to protect them both and the others can rush in from wherever, there will be no need to fear disturbing the shield."

Nestoir nodded. Kagetsuya unfolded his wings and reached for J.J. "Hold on," was all he said as he leaped from the building. J.J. bit back a scream as Kagetsuya flew high above the others. Ryo lined up his shot and took out the window, before J.J. could think, he felt himself free falling. The sound of glass accompanied his landing in the room. He looked up and gasped as he got a clear look at the bed. The occupants in the room stared at him wide eyed. J.J. wasted no time palming his gun and firing two shots at the man that had D's father.

Hama- slammed into the wall from the force of the Arcadian bullets. J.J. looked down at the gun in amazement. He snapped out of it and rushed to the bed where he noted D pulling off his outer robe and wrapping it around Lord D. "I know I should take you guys out of here, but I am unsure what is outside that door, I'll just protect you and we'll wait for the others."

Kagetsuya tapped at the window and J.J. frowned as he turned around, the glass had been shattered, why was it whole now? The glass shattered again this time the shards flew outward and hit Kagetsuya. A barrage of bullets could be heard from the roof. Kagetsuya dodged as best as he could, before a bullet hit him and he fell four stories to the ground below.

Chihaya, watched in horror before he dived hoping to catch Kagetsuya before he landed. Chihaya caught him a mere few feet from the ground and they both landed hard. "You're bleeding," Chihaya said tearfully.

"You're flying," Kagetsuya said with a small smile before he lost consciousness.

Leon waited with Daphnus, Chimera and Tisiphone. When the noise was heard from above, they ran into the building with their weapons drawn. Three beasts that had been headed upstairs stopped and turned towards them. Tisiphone began to lodge arrows into various parts of bodies that blocked their path. Chimera began to dispatch with blades and Daphnus seemed to enjoy slicing away at them all with his sword. As more Beasts came Leon began to shoot at will all the while pressing for the stairs, he had to get to D.

Break

Jill helped Chihaya get Kagetsuya to the waiting Unicorn that would fly him to the roof so that Clarisande could tend to his wounds. "He'll be fine, don't worry," Jill said as Diana stared in horror at the broken angel.

"He's an angel, the real deal, a servant of God, How could he be hurt like that?" Diana said.

"Their weapons are special, like the Arcadians' are infused with good to destroy evil. The Daemons weapons are likewise geared to destroy His Grand works." Chihaya said. "It is more here than a soulless human am I correct?" Chihaya said to Clarisande who nodded.

"I am almost certain that our enemy is here somewhere, hiding like the loathsome piece of dirt that he is." Andy said and stood pacing as Clarisande pressed cloths and herbs to Kagetsuya's wounds. "Careful with his wings Clari," Andy said as Clarisande carefully began to bind them. Andy stood over and rubbed her tiny mound of a tummy. "Dae must be fuming in his incompetence; Nestoir has put me so far out of his reach it's laughable."

"His reach?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, he had some thing about a Virgin saving the world, and he needed one to destroy it, we got married and now I am carrying the heir to the Arcadian Royale." Andy said she glanced over to the hotel. "Chimera is no longer using weapons…"

"I don't understand," Diana said as Kagetsuya opened his eyes. He sat up and winced.

"I am sorry my lady, I was careless," Kagetsuya said to Andy.

Andy smiled, "never think it," she kissed his forehead.

"How is Chimera fighting if not with weapons?" Diana asked. Before Andy could answer a burst of flames shot out of the second floor of the hotel.

Break

Leon fell over onto his backside as he dodged the flames that burst from Chimaera's fingertips. He stared incredulously at her. "Move it," Chimera yelled as the beast turned to ash and vanished. Leon recalled himself to the task at hand and ran up the narrow stairs. He shot whoever came his way, but the closer they got to the fourth floor, the harder it got to kill the beasts. He looked behind him and saw Dee running in with two identical Princesses. Tisiphone loaded her bow and took aim. " Leon, we'll cover you, go get them," Leon nodded and ran ahead.

Break

J.J. tried not to stare as Lord D put his arms through the sleeves of D's robe. "Are you hurt? Can you walk?" He asked hesitantly. Lord D blushed and nodded, "I'm sorry…"

"He spared my son, that was my point in coming here," Lord D was quick to say J.J. blushed and looked away.

"Fools!" Lord D gasped and turned to the bed to see Hama- getting to his feet. "Did you think you had won?" Hama- snapped his fingers and D's chains dragged him back to the bed. Hama- grabbed D and used the chains to force D to wrap his arms around his neck. Hama- returned the coerced embrace and backed to the door dragging D with him. "Those weapons, shot by a human, can put me out, but it will never kill me." Hama-said as he opened the door. He paused as he felt cold Arcadian steel against his temple.

"Let's see how long this puts you out," D peeked around and breathed a sigh of relief as Leon glowered at Hama-. D raised his arms and stepped away from Hama- who had paused as if in shock to be so rudely interrupted.

"The chains Leon," D cried and shook his wrist.

"You trust me?" Leon asked, D simply held out his hands and look away. Leon aimed at the clasps he fired two shots and breathed in relief as the chains fell to the floor and vanished. D collapsed against Leon and rubbed his stinging wrists. Lord D reached into his son's sleeve pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. He placed it in D's mouth.

"If shot by a human," D said and took the gun from Leon. Hama- backed away. With his hands up he looked at Lord D.

"You have loved me, remember that." Hama-said he looked at Lord D hoping he would stop his son. Lord D looked away. D pulled the trigger and Hama- fell to the floor and cried out.

"Help me! I have lost, I need your help, I don't want to die now, he lives he still lives, I can not die now," Hama- cried. D prepared to fire another shot when a blast of hot air threw them all back. Daphnus swore and ran forward brandishing his sword. As the wind died down sinister laughter could be heard.

"So, High Prince Daphnus, we meet again," Leon held tightly to D as a tall figure loomed ahead of them smiling at Daphnus. "So tell me, are you ready to surrender that darling little Princess of yours?"

"The only little princess you're going to get is me," Chimera snarled and threw a large flame at Dae. Dae dodged the flame and bent over Hama-.

"Oh dear, you aimed for his liver… I like you." Dae said and winked at D. Dae held his hand over Hama's- stomach and Lord D watched in horror as the would sealed itself and the bleeding stopped. Hama- got to his feet with a triumphant look at D he looked grateful up at Dae then stepped forward.

"You may have made it here, but how will you get out?" Hama- said, "I guarantee that outside that door is over a hundred of his beasts.

"Not so many as all that," Tisiphone said her smile was quite beautiful.

The door burst open and Nestoir strolled in, "Dae, how's it going?"

"Can't complain, and you?" Dae said and sat calmly at the table, he sipped the still hot tea and looked blandly at Nestoir.

"Oh I am fabulous, thanks for asking, you can congratulate me at any time," Nestoir said.

"For what walking and breathing at the same time, I hear that for a few centuries you had a problem with that." Dae said and smirked.

"A few centuries," Nestoir raised a brow, "I think it was more than that, impending fatherhood is where congratulations are in order," Nestoir said bluntly with a chilling smile. Dae dropped the tea cup, "Like the body, where'd you get it, jerks-r-us?" Dae growled low and smoke began to billow around him.

"And that guys," Daphnus announced with a wide grin. "Is our cue to leave." Leon lifted D to his feet and ran to the door. J.J. grabbed Lord D and followed the Royale from the room running. Daphnus paused as Dee and the twins reached the top of the stairs. "Turn around, turn around…go back down," Daphnus said and began to lead them out fighting all who came their way.

A fiery blast was emitted from the room they had vacated; the hallway shook and began to crumble under their feet. "You're hurt?" J.J. said to Lord D who fell to his knees and struggled to stand. D wrenched away from Leon and went to his father. As he helped him stand a loud bang could be heard. Lord D stood immobile and blinked. The floor trembled again. Lord D shoved D as hard as he could at Leon as the floor fell completely out from underneath him. Leon fell backward against the wall cradling D in his arms and absorbed the shock of their landing. He fell and looked across at the gap between them.

"If you jump, you can make it," Lord D said to J.J. J.J. shook his head and reached for Lord D who had fallen weakly against the wall.

"Father, the condor," D called to his father. Lord D shook his head and sank to the floor he sat there and stared weakly ahead. He looked behind him and saw Dae and Hama- coming towards him.

"Go!" He urged J.J. to leave. J.J. stared horrified at the blood that had smeared against the wall.

"He'll never make it," Nestoir said and prepared to jump back over the gap. A large horned beast emerged from the hole in the floor and blocked his path. Nestoir pulled his broadsword and began to battle the beast side by side with Daphnus. "You guys get out of here," Nestoir said to the others.

"My father," D called as Leon dragged him down the stairs.

"If it is at all possible…" Daphnus said and turned back to the task at hand.

J.J. pulled his jacket off and wrapped it tightly around Lord D's midsection and pulled him to his feet. "You will not die here," J.J. promised.

"My father will have to deliver D's child... he can do it." Lord D said and tried to sit.

"You will do whatever it is you were supposed to do because I am going to get you out of here," J.J. ground out and hauled Lord D to his feet.

"How touching," J.J. paused as Hama- blocked the way back to the room.

"I may not be able to kill you…" J.J. said and fired the gun again. Hama- grabbed his bleeding leg and fell over the banister to the flames below. He looked for Dae and smiled, he must have gone off to fight the others, J.J. thought and went as fast as he could back to the room. He got Lord D to the window and gasped. It had sealed itself again. He looked across and saw Ryo take aim. J.J. backed away and covered Lord D's head as Ryo shot the window again. He saw a Pegasus flying nearby. He helped Lord D onto the creatures back and jumped on as the window sealed itself once again. "I am Erie, I serve Lord Deipyros." The Pegasus said as it rushed them to Clarisande for treatment. J.J. panicked as he noted that Lord D was unconscious.

Break

Clarisande screamed as Dae suddenly appeared on the roof top. He ignored her and stared at Andy. His eyes traveled the length of her. "Why could you not love me?" He asked. "I offered you the world, no; the universe, you and I could have ruled the heavens. That should be my child," Dae ground out and strode towards Andy. Andy raised her hands and lightning shot from the tips of her fingers and Dae fell to his knees under the weight of her assault.

"I cold never love you. I love High Prince Nestoir; I will never love something as vile and evil as you." Andy ground out and raised her hands to attack again.

"No my lady, Nestoir will be displeased as it is," Clarisande said and pulled her Psi's.

"Clari, you are needed elsewhere, I can handle this," Andy said as Lord D was carefully lowered to a makeshift bed. "He has been shot and…oh no!" Andy faltered as she did a full inventory of Lord D's injuries. "They were not in time to save him," Andy said tearfully she turned back to Dae, and pouted, he was gone.

"I thought I told you…" Andy squealed as Nestoir picked her up from behind and hauled her back to her chair.

"Well what was I supposed to do, let him hurt us?" Andy demanded with her arms folded. "Clarisande was needed to tend to Lord D… He's hurt." Nestoir looked over at Lord D's prone form and his features softened. D jumped from Carious back and ran to his father.

"He'll be fine," Clarisande assured him. "The bullet hit nothing vital, He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine, and you?" She said.

"I'm ok, but he should hurt elsewhere," D said and looked away from Clarisande. Clarisande gasped and nodded sadly.

"Chimera, Tisiphone, Angel," Andy said as the three royals joined them on the roof carrying the detectives.

Tisiphone held forth her hands, "I'll need the Chimaera's flames," she said, "And the breath of Angel." Chimera placed her hand over Tisiphone's and flames emerged. She backed away and Angel blew on the flame. The detectives gasped as a tiny Lion of flames stood in the palm of Tisiphone's hands. Tisiphone uncased her wings and fanned the lion; it grew and jumped from her hands. "Go!" Tisiphone said and the Lion grew to the size of the building and charged the hotel destroying it completely.

"Let's go home," Daphnus said quietly as the group gathered the wounded and left the devastation behind them.

Chapter 10: Not Quite 24 Hours

A tear fell unheeded down Andy's face as Lord D was placed into the waiting gray limousine. "It is never about desire you know," she said to Count D who looked worried over his unconscious father. "My true form is a psychology student and honestly, it's about power, the power one can have over another. That is why it was so easy for him to switch between the two of you. Revenge and power were his only motives. I hope he burns slowly and feels each lick of the Chimaera's flames." Nestoir gently patted his wife's hand glad that her anger was no longer directed at him.

"I have gotten the bleeding stopped." Clarisande said, she waved her hand over Lord D's face and kissed his brow. Count D gasped as his father blinked and opened his eyes.

"Do not fret so child, I'll be fine in no time," Lord D assured his son who burst into tears the moment his eyes met his father's.

"I'm afraid that is not quite the case," said Clarisande with an apologetic wince. "The weapons used against you were geared to hurt us and all like us, Kami included. Your other wounds shall heal by tomorrow at the latest but the gunshot, well that could take some time; you'll be off your feet for at least a month. It's good that on its way out it hit nothing vital." Clarisande was quick to look away from the horror in Lord D's face. "I know the pain is great, I can give you something to lessen it."

"No it is not the pain." Lord D said with a brave grimace. "I have responsibilities; my son will need checkups he's expecting. I can not be incapacitated. As long as I draw breath I will hold to my promise to see him through this."

That was as much as JJ could take. Angels, sure, he believed in God and so working with his minions of glory could be accepted. The Arcadian Royale, ok again with the minions of God, but a pregnant man, that was a bit far fetched. And what the hell was up with all of them fitting into the limousine with two full sized adults' laid out on stretchers; one with an impressive wingspan? He looked over and noted Chihaya sitting with Kagetsuya's head in his lap. The once beautiful wings were bound and blood stained the many bandages.

"Don't worry about it," Tisiphone said to Lord D. "Your father has been summoned from Chicago, I am sure he is waiting at the shop with Deipyros as we speak." Lord D sighed and relaxed as the car pulled to a stop in front of the pet shop and his father was indeed standing outside pacing unable to sit inside.

"Carious," Andy said. A heretofore unnoticed young woman with silver blond hair nodded and exited the car with Chimera. Nestoir scooped Lord D into his arms and stepped out. Chimera stood waiting holding onto a silver wheelchair. "Is it ok?" Andy asked hesitantly as Lord D was sat down. Lord D nodded slowly, a sudden feeling of exhaustion making him wish for a bed. Andy looked up gratefully at Nestoir knowing he was exerting his will over Lord D's worry for his son's care. –He'll sleep for a few hours after we're done with him- Nestoir thought to Clarisande who nodded with a smile.

JJ wondered why Chihaya and Kagetsuya remained in the car. He had no time o wonder as a man who looked like an exact copy of Count and Lord D rushed towards them. "Is he alright…?" Sofu said as he took in the condition of his son. He sighed, as he discovered that it did not matter how old a person's child got, he felt he would always worry over their safety.

"He'll be fine Sir D; my husband is merely being the lovable vampire he is and putting him to sleep." Andy was quick to say. Nestoir knew she was trying to make amends for fighting today when he had expressly forbidden her to. He smiled; perhaps he had been a bit hard on her. "He'll be awake long enough for us to get him inside and comfortable. Lord D, who found it difficult to hold his head up, seriously doubted that. He sent a feeble glare at Nestoir and tried to break the High Prince's hold on his mind.

"Resistance is futile," Nestoir chuckled. A dark haired youth ran towards the group. He was shoved to his backside and found himself staring down the barrel of several guns. Chimera stood in front of the wheel chair while Leon shoved D behind him and drew his gun.

Ethan stared up in abject terror at the angry mob before him. "Squirrel?" Leon said and put his weapon away. Ethan expelled his relief and was thankful to have not wet his pants as the others relaxed and were soon putting their weapons away and heading into the pet shop. "Shop's closed come back another time." Leon said briskly and held tight to D before shutting the shop door securely behind them. Ethan stared at the door and sighed. He had hoped he had misunderstood the last time he had seen them together, but there was no mistake this time. The cop had held D as if he were the most precious thing to him. Ethan sighed and wandered down the street.

Break

"He's being stubborn," Sofu said as he stared down at his son who refused to give into Nestoir's gentle persuasions, hoping to lull him to sleep. "D should drink plenty of milk and honey, warmed not hot. He has technically only been expecting for about a day, so he is not yet susceptible to teratogens." Lord D paused to catch his breath, deal Lord he was tired, damn Nestoir."Caution should still be taken. I examined him earlier and had not planned another one for three more weeks, but in light of this day's events I would say another abdomen check is in order."

"Sheesh man, go to sleep," Nestoir said and placed his hand on Lord D's brow. Lord D shook his head and dislodged Nestoir's hand. Nestoir had no choice but to admire the determination write clearly across Lord D's face.

"Promise me you will go to bed child you need rest," Lord D said to D who nodded.

"I'll put him to bed as soon as you go to sleep." Leon assured Lord D who sighed and gave in to Nestoir. Clarisande breathed a sigh of relief and began to bathe him with a sponge. Leon pulled D from the room as his father was again unclothed from his robe.

Dee and Ryo stood outside the door waiting for news. "The Princess says he'll be fine, she bathing him now." Count D said and weaved on his feet. Andy looked over to Nestoir who shrugged his shoulders and looked perfectly innocent. Leon caught him and picked him up. D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and allowed himself to be carried down the hall to their room.

"You guys can just stay in the regular spare room, the children have been with the Honlon all this time, and they should be fine." Leon said and stepped aside as Sofu opened the door for him. Leon looked puzzled as Sofu followed them into the room.

"I promised," Sofu said. Leon nodded and sat D on the bed, he placed a sugar cube in D's mouth and undressed him. Leon's brow twitched as he noted the hand prints that covered D's pale skin. Hand prints that were not his own. D blushed and wanted to pull his sheath closer to him. Leon looked away as Lord took a cloth and bathed his grandson free of the grim that covered him.

Leon stomped away from the bed and punched the wall. He could hear the rustle of fabrics and the sound of water splashing as the cloth was dipped and rung several times. Leon wanted to go back and kill the bastard again. How dare he touch D? Leon simmered. He heard the noises behind him cease and he turned to see D lying nude in bed with the covers around him. Sofu moved the covers to D's waist and began to examine his abdomen. D took deep breathes as he was instructed. Leon went to the bed and took D's hand. When Sofu was done he stood. "Will you stay with him while I take a shower?" Leon asked Sofu. Sofu nodded and sat beside D who slept the sleep of the thoroughly exhausted.

Leon emerged ten minutes later drying his hair. He nodded to Sofu who left the room. Leon climbed into bed and pulled D into his arms vowing to never again let him go.

Break

JJ wondered what he should do now. Should he leave? He had left his grand mother alone for longer than he usually did. But she had her puppy with her, sometimes she did not even notice when he came home she was so busy playing with the little creature. She treated it like a small child and spoke to it as if it answered. JJ paused, he did not feel right disturbing the others and yet he could not just leave. Ryo and Dee had gone to a room as if they had often stayed at the pet shop. So had the Princess and Prince that had remained. JJ steeled his resolve and knocked on the door that Lord D had been taken into.

Clarisande opened the door. "I was just wondering, I mean, can I…?" JJ stammered as he stared at the Asian beauty lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. Clarisande smiled and stepped aside. She indicated a comfortable chair and nodded. JJ sat beside the soundly sleeping Lord D and said a prayer for his recovery.

Break

Hama- scowled as his wounds were once again healed by his lover. Dae smiled, well this had gotten interesting. He leaned down and licked Hama's- ear before carting him off to bed. His newest plaything was proving to be quite interesting. Dae wondered just how much more fun he could have before it was all said and done. It was the only reason he had pulled the whiny China man from the flames.

Chapter 11: Moonlit Gardens, Conquering Angels

Leon wanted the world to melt away. To just allow him to lay in bed and hold on to D. What, Leon wondered; kind of dreams drove D to tears each night. It had been a week, a long, long week with D clamming up and refusing to speak to anyone. He was his usual cold, distant self, and yet; Leon frowned wishing for just one smile. Sofu worried over this. He explained to Leon that it was the same all those years ago. D would not speak much then either. Leon suspected that the only reason D continued to eat was for the child he carried. Their child. Leon was now tremendously grateful for that child. D claimed, when he bothered to speak in more than one syllable words, that nothing was wrong. Yet every night with out fail, he sobbed in his sleep.

The moon shone on D's pale face scrunched up in a frown as tears left unmarked trails down his baby soft cheeks. Leon held him close wishing he could go and slay whatever demons plagued D, even while he slept. Leon prayed for dawn, for he could not bear to see D so tormented and there was nothing he could do about it. Sofu had been running the shop full time now insisting that D recuperate. Leon was thankful to the old Kami, at one point he had feared him, but now after witnessing his careful care of D and Princess Andy as well as Lord D. Leon sighed, he guessed you never really knew a person.

Clarisande had to return to Arcadia and treat Kagetsuya. His wings were better treated in their climate, near their king she said. Leon felt D stir and looked down into shinning eyes bright with tears. "You are awake still?" D said softly. He sat up and turned away from Leon wiping his face on the long sleeve of his sleeping robe. Something else new to their sleeping arrangements, Leon frowned.

"Please D; I can't stand seeing you like this…" Leon began; D looked afraid, then unbearably sad before he left the bed. Leon sighed and watched as D padded silent from the room. Leon then frowned; this had gone on long enough. It was not healthy, not for D, not for him, not for the children and animals, it ended tonight. Leon stood from the bed and followed D.

It had become increasingly easier to find his way in the maze of corridors in the back of the pet shop. He found D sitting in a large garden staring unseeing up at the sky. "If I give voice to my dreams, I fear they will come true and…" D sighed and said to Leon without turning around. "If what they mean is true… I fear Leon, that Hama- still lives. He visits my dreams; he shows me what he did to my brother, what he wants to do to me. Oh... Leon... Sometimes I swear I can feel him touching me." Leon dropped to his knees beside D and pulled him into his arms. Leon was shocked by the chill to D's pale skin and the shivers that wracked his small frame.

"Don't worry baby, I swear, I'll die before I ever let that bastard near you again." Leon assured D and was surprised when his statements did not reassure D but caused his tears to flow anew.

"That is what I fear the most." D said and gulped. He placed a fine boned hand on his tummy, "If I do pass on while delivering…" D began.

"You won't," Leon said stubbornly refusing to consider the possibility.

"If I do, our child will need at least one parent. If Hama- takes you and I expire…" D laid his head on Leon's sturdy shoulder.

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't get me and your father seems determined to keep his promise to see that you live. Now come back to bed. And if you dream, take me with you; I'll slay the demons." Leon promised.

"I have done a fine job of slaying my own demons, until now." D said, Leon smirked and kissed him deeply. D readily opened his mouth and accepted Leon's questing tongue, meeting it with his own. Leon backed away and looked deeply into D's eyes, hoping that the dark shadows that had haunted his eyes would be forever gone. A cloud moved away from the moon and Leon could see D clearly. He was not smiling, but he looked calm. D sighed and held tight to Leon as he was picked up and carried back to bed. Leon frowned; D was so thin he felt lighter than usual. Weren't pregnant people supposed to get fat?

As the sun rose Leon looked down to witness a sight he had longed for. D lay sleeping peacefully cradled in his arms. The grip of D's hand on his arm was perhaps a bit tight, but Leon did not care. He slid beneath the covers and pulled D closer. Leon pressed a kiss to D's forehead and closed his eyes. He was awakened not less than an hour later by a racket down the hall.

"I will not!" came a raised voice Leon recognized as Lord D. "They are both my patients and I have been in bed long enough."

"There is still a hole in your side or did you forget that?" Ryo said reasonably. Leon opened his door and peeked into the hallway. He could not help but smile as he witnessed Lord D standing wearing a loosely tied robe with a look of determination on his face. Ryo and JJ stood blocking his way.

"Please D-Chan, return to bed, you are paler than the wall behind you and you look tired." JJ said placing his hands on Lord D's and trying to turn him back into his room. Leon raised a brow at J.J.'s choice of name for Lord D. 'D-Chan?' Come to think of it, Leon mused; JJ had spent an awful lot of time at the shop, so much so that the chief had assigned him to guard it as well. He felt D's slight form beside him and looked to see a smile on his face. The first smile, it always startled Leon to see that beautiful smile. He leaned down and captured D's lips with his own. D blushed and stepped away.

"Father," D chided and strode forward still smiling his most charming smile. It was the same smile that used to make Leon want to smack him. The smile that now promised Leon all sorts of delightful secrets. Ryo looked at him amazed at the change and smiled at Leon. "You are being a naughty patient, now please go to bed."

"You can not tell me what to do," Lord D said mulishly.

"But I can," The small group turned and gasped. D dipped into a bow, Leon, JJ, and Ryo followed suit as the High King of Arcadia strolled into the hallway. JJ stared in awe at the man that, he wore white long pants and a knee length shirt. JJ stared at his feet bemused. What kind of king walked around bare foot? Lord D would have said more but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Sofu and noted the angry lines about his tight mouth.

Lord D inclined his head to acknowledge his king "And what is it you would have me do your majesty?"

"I'll give you three guesses and you'd be right on each one." King Zarro said. "I trust Andromache is not giving you this much trouble." He asked Sofu who shook his head.

"The lady is as gracious as ever. In her fourth month you know, she and the child are extremely healthy I examined her yesterday." Sofu said. "My only difficult patient happens to be my son. I taught him what he knows, sent him to the same medical school that I attended and yet he does not trust his patients to my care for a while, and will not listen to my instructions for his own recuperation. Children these days…" Sofu said pointedly with a long suffering sigh. He looked at Lord D then at his room. Lord D accepted J.J.'s aid and leaned heavily upon him as he was helped back to his room. "If even one stitch has opened I will lengthen your bed rest for an extra week just to be contrary see if I don't." Sofu growled as he settled Lord D in bed.

"And I will have her Majesty come to sit with you to make sure you don't budge." King Zarro tossed in as he entered the room and sat in the chair beside the bed that was usually occupied by JJ.

"To what do I owe the extreme honor of this visit?" Lord D asked in a surly tone. He accepted the cup of tea Count D carried in to him. "You are well?" Lord D asked. D smiled and nodded. D allowed a hand to trail over Leon's before he went to see that the children were dressed and ready for school.

"Yes…?" Lord D said when King Zarro did nothing more than stare at him

"I have been thinking," Zarro said. Lord D had to bite his tongue extremely hard to keep his comments at bay. He had lost the right long ago to banter freely with his king. But what friends they used to be. Lord D sighed sad that the past had ruined the future. "I stripped you of your rights because of your brash behavior. I now realize that the act itself was perhaps brash on my part."

"You do not need to apologize. At the time, I surely would have killed my son, and come to know the truth too late. I could not live with such regrets." Lord D said with a deep shame that permeated the room. "I should thank you for saving his life; for saving him from me."

"And yet you entered that trap knowing full well that you would not be released willingly, knowing what would happen to you. You protected your child with your life, with your body." Lord D blushed under the King's steady gaze. "Child," Zarro said without turning and yet knowing instinctively that D had returned to the room. He turned as D walked forward. Zarro took his hand and studied his face. He looked deep into D's eyes. "Do you accept your father?' He asked, still holding onto D's hand.

D frowned; his perplexity clear for all to see, "of course," he said.

Zarro smiled and took Lord D's hand. "And do you accept your son?"

Lord D looked at his father who nodded relinquishing his previous paternal rights to D. "Yes your majesty." Lord D paused and reached for D's hand. "I do offer my apologies to you child for ever raising my hand to you." D shook his head at his father to show he bore no hard feelings. "Thank you so much your majesty, for correcting my mistake. I threw away my child foolishly and you have restored him to me." Lord D wished he could go into a full Jol, but knew that if he tried to move his father, JJ, Leon, D and the king would tie him to the bed.

D smiled and patted his father's hand. "I will prepare breakfast." He announced to the room. Zarro was puzzled, he had heard from Nestoir that the shop feared D's continued ennui, and now to look at him, Zarro would say he was his usual enigmatic self. "Will you be joining us Majesty?"

"Yes thank you, I would like to visit with your father for a while, and then I will see my High Princess." Zarro said and settled back into the chair. JJ gave him a curious look before he turned to leave the room.

"I'll go and visit my grandmother for a while." JJ said and stalked away. Lord D called his name. JJ turned around and Lord D smiled beautifully.

"You will return?" He asked. JJ nodded and sighed with relief before he left the pet shop.

"You are toying with a mortal?" Zarro asked with a raised brow.

"I do not toy with him; he is a friend, nothing more. I leave the rest to the young; they seem to enjoy such folly." Lord D pulled his blankets around him and refused to meet the king's gaze.

Break

Ryo sighed in relief as Dee and Jill showed up to take the second watch. Ryo headed to bed. Dee wiggled his brows and started to follow. Jill caught him by his neck tie and held firm. Ryo grinned and stuck out his tongue at Dee. He went to their spare bedroom laughing on the outside but wishing Dee could have joined him.

Break

-So Bikky, who do you think stole D- Bikky frowned into his milk carton and looked across the lunch table at Chris. "I don't know that squirt," Bikky said thoughtfully. "The old folks won't tell us nothin'. But it must have been someone important if all the Arcadians were called to help. Count D's grandpa came all the way here from Chicago and you know he was doing something important there with the royalty too."

"I hope D has a boy. That way when I grow up and have a girl, they can get married." Carol said. Bikky stared at her completely lost to her sudden change of subject until he saw Edmund Randolph standing near their table talking with a group of boys. The boys were talking loud purposefully taunting him.

"Yeah, well I heard that not only did you apologize, you did a book report for him about some dead guy." The head bully jeered. "You can't be our friend any more because you wimped out." The other guy shoved Edmund from his feet and stood over him. It had taken them months to gang up on him, and yet now that they had, Edmund was not looking forward to the outcome. "Bad enough you let that monkey boy beat you, but you apologized for insulting a fagot."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edmund said and got to his feet. "That word should not be said, it's cruel, and hateful, it can kill." Edmund repeated D's sentiments and tried to still his bottom lip from quivering. The things he had discovered while doing his book report had left him feeling such shame at his own actions that he had cried in his mom's lap for hours.

"Awwww, is the wittle baby going to cry? Such a wimp." The bully jeered.

"Nah," Bikky said and stood up beside Edmund. "The true wimp is all of you who have to gang up on him. He took me on one on one that took courage. Besides, the report was for a princess. You don't say no to a princess." Bikky did not knowing why he stood up for the kid, but it seemed wrong somehow not to. Even though Edmund had taunted them and made Chris cry and insulted all the people he cared about. Bikky sighed he felt that Ryo would have done the same.

"What the hell do you know?" The taller kid asked. "I hear you live with two of them and your real parents threw you out cause you got blond hair? Or are they dead? Did they die of shame cause you're like the two homo's who took you in?"

Before Bikky could say anything a small blond blur attacked the boy. The boy started yelling and Bikky stared in awe as Chris lashed out and punched, kicked and bit the little boy. Bikky felt as if he was watching T-Chan rip into Leon. The other boys made to attack Chris and Bikky stood firm in front of them until a teacher came forward and broke up the fight. The Principal sighed kids could be so cruel, he thought and headed to the office to call the parents of all the kids involved.

Chapter 12: Never Shake A Pregnant Person

Andy inhaled deeply and smiled as Sofu D placed his hands along her tummy. "When will it begin to really show and move?" She asked anxious to feel the signs of the life that was becoming more visible.

Sofu smiled and pressed against her pelvic area. "This should spread nicely and make room for your child to pass through. It should begin to move shortly. When it does happen there is no need to be startled, as you say, it will just be moving." Sofu said as he looked over to Nestoir who looked to be deep in thought. "Is something on your mind Highness?"

"So you would say she has child bearing hips, I can expect lots of little ones?" Nestoir said and placed his hand on Andy's tummy.

"I say wait until I have delivered this first child before you try stuffing another one up there." Andy said with a frown at her husband. Nestoir laughed and she knew then that he had only been teasing. Andy giggled and Nestoir leaned down to kiss her. Sofu left them alone and answered the phone that was ringing in the shop.

"Count D's pet shop, Sofu speaking how can I be of help to you?" Sofu said politely. Dee looked up to see what had caused the frown to mar Sofu's smooth face. "I see," he said with a resigned sigh. "Yes of course, I will send the parents along shortly."

"What did Bikky do now?" Dee asked and vowed to beat the brat senseless for causing more trouble. Ryo entered the room as if summoned. A few minutes later Leon and D joined them. "How did you do that?" Dee asked Sofu who merely shrugged his shoulders and uttered a non-committal, "mmm."

"The school has called, the principal claims that the small Orcot has attacked another student, and request that all four of you report to his office and control your children." Sofu smirked and Leon tamped down the urge to smack him. "It seems the little one is behaving more like the bigger one everyday, you must be so proud."

"Grandfather!" D admonished with a pretty blush. "Surely you are mistaken, Chris would never harm another person, not only is he too small, but he is sweet natured." D smoothed his robes which were decidedly wrinkled in the form of hands having bunched them up. Sofu noticed the mouth shaped bruise on D's neck and raised a questioning brow at Leon.

Leon smirked at Sofu before turning to smile at D. "You saying I'm not sweet?" Leon asked D with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I thought I was the sweet one," D remarked with an adorable pout and sashayed to the door. "Shall we?" He asked a stunned Ryo and D.

"I meant the taste of you, but I suppose you can be sweet when you want to," Leon said and playfully smacked D's bottom. Ryo rolled his eyes as he followed them from the shop and earned a gentle pat of his own from Dee. Jill and Diana were left at the shop to care for the Princess. Andy napped peacefully unaware that T-Chan had curled up at her feet. Jill smiled, he would more than likely quietly eat anyone who tried to disturb her, all the while making sure not to wake her himself. Jill was silent as she left the room.

Break

D regretted not having a cup of gentian tea before he left as he sat in the small office of the principal. He stood over near the window and fanned himself as they waited for the Randolph's to arrive. The other children's parents were already present and Leon was yelling at them in much the same way he yelled at everyone who made him angry. "D?" D looked up at Ryo and smiled wanly hoping to dispel the look of worry that creased his face. "You're pale," Ryo said and reached into his pocket for a Hershey bar. He handed to D who backed away with a wide eyed look of panic and shook his head holding his stomach.

"There you are," Ryo reached for his badge as D was snatched by his arms and shaken lightly. "What the hell have you been teaching my little cousin?"

"Officer Randolph; release him at once," Ryo said and frowned that he could not pull his weapon on school grounds especially against a fellow detective. Leon turned around to see Randolph with his hands on D and stepped forward ready to kill him. The familiar green tinge to D's face made Leon pause. Randolph shook him again for good measure and D gasped before he bent over and tossed his breakfast all over Randolph. Randolph's eyes widened as he released D and stepped back.

Leon rushed to D's side and took him in his arms. "You ok?" D whimpered and, trembling from the force of the expulsion, he sagged against Leon's strength.

"Oh my, are you unwell? Young man, take him into my office I have a couch where he can rest. This must be upsetting." The principal indicated his couch and placed his trash can near D just in case. They turned to see Randolph still standing where he had been, seemingly in shock. "I have some towels in the gym that you can use, I'll send for them."

"I'm so sorry," Ryo said to Leon. "He looked really pale so I offered him chocolate. You know how he does his his... needing sugar thing. I didn't mean to make him ill. I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for, you aren't the one who shook him?" Leon growled, "if you weren't so gross now, I'd beat the shit out of you, as it is, I don't want to touch you. Funny how he missed his own robe, if I didn't know how sick he was I'd say he did it on purpose. It serves you right for touching him when I had warned you never to do so again." Leon grumbled.

Chris had no qualms about walking forward and kicking Randolph solidly in the shin. "Ow! You little shit that hurt." Randolph growled, he frowned at Chris hoping to intimidate him. Chris narrowed his eyes and raised his tiny fist. He had vowed after the parade, to never let anyone hurt D, no matter what. Chris felt strong hands lift him from his feet he turned around and pouted at Ryo.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Ryo said gently when he saw the trembling lower lip and tear filled eyes. Ryo sighed and pulled Chris in for a hug. Bikky remembered a time not so long ago when Ryo had offered him much the same comfort. He had been so lost. After staring at what was left of his father and enduring interrogation from punks who called themselves detectives, Ryo encompassing compassion and understanding embrace had given him what no ad been able to: A sense of hope. It was only through Ryo that he had the idea that the law could exact justice. Bikky smiled and stood watching as his 'daddy' held Chris to him and patted his back.

Chris sniffled and returned Ryo's embrace as he spoke. -It was my fault they took D. He went to them so they would not hurt me. I should protect him, not the other way around. Carol said that his child will be my niece or nephew so I ...- Chris held tightly to Ryo's neck unaware that Ryo could not hear him, not outside of the shop. D heard every word.

"It was not your fault at all Christopher,. D spoke softly as he got into a sitting position. Leon handed him a cup of water that he drank gratefully. He focused on everything in the room and the words he had to say. It was better than focusing on the rolling nausea that threatened to have him heaving again. He swallowed forcefully as another wave threatened to send him to the waste pail. The principal backed away with a look of fear. "You are not the one to blame, the fault is not yours to bear."

"The hell it isn't!" the angry father of the child Chris had attacked yelled and stepped forward. Dee was all too ready sock the guy. Something in Dee's eyes caused him to pause and back off.

"Chris has indeed misbehaved " Count D said after drinking another full glass of water that Leon handed him. "He will accept what ever punishment the principal deems he has earned. I have tried to instill the value that violence, aside from self defense, is unseemly and yet..." D gave a long suffering sigh that Ryo knew he had learned from his grand father. D looked pointedly at Leon before he reached for Chris. Ryo sat Chris on the couch beside D. Chris immediately hugged D and glared at Randolph who was busy with the gym towels. Randolph looked up at Chris then back at Leon who looked like he ached for a reason to attack him. "It is not your fault that I was taken dear. If it had not happened then, it would have certainly occurred later. They would have kept trying. I am actually grateful that it happened now and we are able to prepare for a second assault if ever there is one. Now we know their objectives and can guard against it. Do not worry so." The occupants of the cramped office wondered what D was talking about but thought it better not to ask

"I am sorry," The principal began, "But in light of the fact that this is the second time, I will send the children home until Monday."

"There is no need to apologize, I understand." Ryo said. The principal smiled, it was obvious who was who in each of the couples in his office. Dee frowned at the way the principal was looking at Ryo. If he had designs on him, well, Dee had no problem breaking his legs. D was helped to his feet by Leon who worried at his continued paleness.

"I'm fine, it's just because of the humidity, I will be alright once I get some fresh air." D said with a tense smile.

"Oh, right Humidity," Leon said with a nod and hastily made his way to the door with D in tow. Chris Glowered at Randolph as he followed his brother from the principals office. Dee patted Bikky's head and sighed, he would leave the other parents to deal with their children. Ryo smiled at Edmund and waved as he too left the office. Edmund did not know why, but that smile meant a lot to him.

They waited a full five minutes after they had been in the car before laughing. "Did you see the look on his face?" Dee said in between guffaws.

"Priceless," Leon agreed.

"It serves him right for shaking a pregnant person, even after he had been warned to never touch him again." Ryo said, he saw D leaning back against the seat with his window rolled all the way down capturing as much fresh air as possible. "You ok?"

D nodded and was glad to see the shop, "I just need a nap, my stomach is not at all pleased with me."

Break

Leon sat on the couch and looked over the latest report from Arcadia about the whereabouts of Hama- and Dae. Leon had been devastated to know that D's dreams were correct. That Hama- still lived. Andy had sighed and said with Dae it was the same. True evil never really died. As long as there was evil in the world, they could live. Sofu watched the young detective and smiled, "I take it my grandson is not feeling well," Sofu remarked. Leon made a nearly undecipherable sound. "Two weeks today," Sofu said. Leon wondered what the Kami was hinting at. "I seem to recall debilitating nausea." Sofu said with a distasteful frown marring his pretty face.

"Yeah," Leon said confused. "You know a cure?"

"Yes," Sofu said blithely and sat down to enjoy a steaming cup of tea.

Leon looked up with a perplexed frown, "So... What is it?"

"Take him to bed." Sofu said with slightly pinkened cheeks.

"He is in bed," Leon said then paused and his eyes widened significantly. "Sofu ... you mean... he is sick."

"No, he is not sick, he is pregnant the two are vastly different." Sofu said matter-of-factly. His own embarrassment had vanished in light of Leon's horror. "The shock to his system will do him good, you'll see." Sofu stood and left Leon sitting bewildered in the front of the shop.

Chapter 13: But They Always Want What They Can Not Have

Leon found D lying in bed curled over on his side. One hand was pressed against his tummy and the other held a lavender scented cloth. Leon turned to leave the room. D would think he was a beast for wanted to have sex now. D moaned and heaved. Leon knew he had nothing left to give so the heaves were dry and painful. Leon turned back around, if he could help…

"Baby?" D's answer was a slight moan. Leon crawled into bed and placed his hands gingerly around D holding him close. Leon felt D heave again and wondered that his small frame had not been tossed from the bed already so great was the force of his heaves. "Oh God," Leon held D until he had calmed and was simply breathing deeply. Leon gently massaged D's tummy. When he felt D tense, he held him through the heaving and then continued with his massage. The heaving came in longer intervals of time with the massage and soon subsided completely.

"Oh, thank you Darling," D said weakly and lay flat out on his back. Leon was unsure how he should proceed. Perhaps it was unnecessary to continue. The heaves were gone. D's eyes were clear and his breathing was calm. He could just tell him…

"I was a bit worried about you and your grand father suggested…" Leon faltered as he gained D's full attention. Leon blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, what got us into this situation… I mean…"

"Yes?" D asked becoming more confused the more Leon spoke.

Leon sighed and tipped D's head up and kissed him. D gasped and sighed, relaxing in Leon's arms. Leon held D tight and deepened the kiss. D was glad of the touch. He had longed for Leon, but had been too ill lately to act on his feelings. D gratefully opened his legs so that Leon could lie on top of him. Leon marveled at D's response, if he did not know any better he'd say D was desperate for him. Leon made quick work of shedding their clothes.

D made a purring sound as Leon slid down his chest and bathed his belly button before going lower. Leon smiled as his mouth was filled with sweetness. "That was quick, baby, but good. Hold on and I'll make it better." Leon licked his lips and dived lower. D moaned and raised his backside higher wrapping his legs around Leon's shoulders. This was surely enough to last a man a lifetime, Leon thought and in the next breath knew that he would never have enough of this taste, this texture, this…his…D. D came again on a gasp and Leon wasted no time, applying lubricant and entering D. D clung tightly to Leon leaving scratch marks along his muscular back before holding tight to his neck. "I love you, I love you Iloveyouloveyoulove…Ahhh," Leon panted as the world held only him and D.

Break

JJ sat and watched Lord D. He looked so deep in thought. J.J. wished he would say something, anything, would speak just one word to him and yet lately all he did was sit and think. JJ wondered with a sigh, if Lord D would even notice if he left. "I would notice," Lord D said suddenly. JJ looked up to find Lord D looking at him with a steady gaze. He had been allowed to sit up propped against pillows and his hair fell around him as if it had been brushed and neatly arranged, but then again, JJ thought, Lord D always looked neatly arranged, even when he slept.

"Sorry," JJ blushed. "I did not realize I had spoken aloud."

"You did not." Lord D said. "And no, I did not read your mind, your expression tells all. I do not understand how you can survive, with your emotions so visible for all to see. It explains why Dee was more drawn to his love than you." Lord D paused as J.J.'s eyes filled to capacity and overflowed. "I am sorry, my words may seem harsh, but, then again it can be refreshing to know where a person's feelings lie." Lord D discreetly looked away as JJ wiped his face and blew his nose. Lord D adjusted his blankets to give JJ time and found JJ by his side re-settling his blankets.

JJ looked up and could not look away from Lord D's deep purple eyes that seemed to penetrate his being and cause him to tremble all over. JJ lowered his head and placed his lips against Lord D's. It was sweet, the first kiss, followed quickly by another and another. Lord D placed his hands on J.J.'s shoulders and pushed gently. JJ moved immediately away ready to apologize. He looked up and Lord D was smiling at him. "D-Chan," JJ began, he licked his lips and felt Lord D tugging him back down. JJ sat on the bed and Lord D pushed until JJ was practically laying across his lap. Lord D leaned down and J.J. was momentarily bedazzled as Lord D's hair fell in a curtain around them.

Lord D pressed his lips against J.J.'s then licked softly, JJ opened his mouth and thought he would die of pleasure as Lord D kissed him deeply. JJ slid his hands along Lord D's back and held him closer. J.J.'s hands traveled to Lord D's side and Lord D gasped and sat up wincing in pain.

"Oh my…" JJ panted, "I am so sorry, I did not mean…I…"

"It is fine," Lord D was quick to say. JJ scrambled to his feet as Sofu and Clarisande entered the room carrying a tray of fresh bandages.

"Are you in pain? You're awfully flushed." Clarisande said and rushed forward. Lord D shook his head and looked down away from his father's knowing gaze.

"I'll return." JJ said and left the room.

"I'll notice," Lord D said softly. J.J. smiled and shut the door softly behind him.

Break

Leon looked down and watched as D opened his eyes with a fat smile on his face. "You ok?" Leon asked, knowing from the grin on his face that he was, but needing to hear the words anyway.

"I'm…Famished," D said with a giggle. He was thoroughly enjoying the lack of nausea. Leon's eyes widened and he sprang from the bed. Leon hastily put his pants on and grabbed a t-shirt. D suppressed another giggle as Leon dashed from the room.

Ryo paused and backed away as Leon came barreling down the hallway."Is something wrong?" He asked worried that he was going to get Sofu because D was ill.

"No…" Leon said excitedly, "he's hungry."

"Really? Huh," Ryo said, He smiled as Dee entered the shop. For once, they were both off at the same time and the children were off in the shop playing with creatures. "Sofu is with Lord D now, JJ has left, Andy is shopping with Jill and Diana for maternity clothes and Sofu left a tray of food for D on the kitchen counter, I thought it was odd, since D hasn't been able to eat anything, but I guess he knew something I didn't…" Ryo would have said more but he reached Dee and was kissed deeply and backed into their bedroom. Leon smiled and headed to the kitchen, of course Sofu knew D would be hungry.

Leon found D sitting in bed still nude, draped only in the thin sheet. He sat the tray on the night table and began to feed him the large salad saving the large slice of triple chocolate pie with extra whipped cream for last. D was not allowed to raise a hand to feed himself; Leon was enjoying it too much. He missed D's mouth and seeming surprised by the lack of napkins or hand towels proceeded to lick the excess from D's lips. D 'accidentally' placed his hand in the whipped cream and smiled as Leon cleaned his hand with his tongue sucking each long finger deeply into his mouth. D smiled and decided he had never enjoyed a meal more.

Break

JJ entered the PD and walked to his office ready to sit and do the mound of paper work they were all required to do at the end of their shifts. He found Randolph sitting alone at his desk. "I don't get it, what the hell is it about that pet shop? I mean, look at this, this guy was ripped apart and no is even trying to arrest them." Randolph was confused. He could not stop thinking about D and the more he thought about him, the angrier he got. He thought having been tossed on would kill his unnatural attraction, and yet he still wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He secretly envied Leon all the while hating them both.

JJ smiled the smile of the thoroughly besotted. "Can't help you there man," JJ said with a wide grin and wandered away. He bumped into a tall figure and looked up startled at Berkeley. "Hello, what brings you here?"

"Case, following an investigation, just thought I would stop by and visit with Dear Ryo and," JJ noted a pause, "Dee, before I headed out to the legwork." JJ grinned and handed him a slip of paper with the address of the pet shop on it.. "Thanks," Berkeley said and left the PD with a smile.

Break

Berkeley entered the pet shop and paused as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stood behind the counter with cropped hair and golden eyes. "Ah, hi, I was told that I would find Detectives Randy McLean and Dee Laytner here." He said, she turned and gave him her full attention. Berkeley was finding it difficult to breath properly.

"You must mean the gentlemen assigned to guard the princess here." Berkeley's jaw dropped as he heard the deep voice that accompanied the beautiful face. "They are off duty now and are indisposed to visitor's perhaps you would like to return at a later time." Sofu said and went back to tallying the day's sales. Berkeley turned to leave the shop and took one last look at Sofu.

"What's your name?" He asked unable to help himself.

"I am Sofu D; it is my title of Count that grace's this shop." Sofu answered, he did not mind being mistaken for a woman, but he did find it bothersome when he had no desire to be so bothered. Truly he would never understand his son and grandson's tolerance for the touch of another male. Sofu wandered from behind the counter looked pointedly at the door. Berkeley recalled himself and left the shop, vowing to return.

Break

Ryo gripped the sheets tightly as Dee grasped his hips, so long, he thought. It had been so long. Dee quickened his pace and bit back a moan as Ryo arched his back to take more of him in. Ryo balanced himself on his elbows and lowered his head muffling his cries in his pillow. He felt Dee's hand encircle him and knew that soon…he would be gone. Dee could Ryo tensing and smiled, "come with me baby." He gritted his teeth as Ryo cried out and did just that.

Chapter 14: Prescription, Does That Mean It's A Drug?

Leon entered the pet shop and wanted to do nothing but crawl into bed. He was exhausted. Andy insisted that he and D accompany her on mass shopping trips all over town and some places he was sure she invented just for the hell of it. He had gotten desperate and said in front of Nestoir that she looked a bit tired. Naturally Nestoir insisted that they return to the shop. Andy had looked daggers at him as Nestoir carted her off to bed. D smiled wanly at him and collapsed beside him on the couch. "How're you holding up lovely?" D leaned against Leon and was glad that he was not nauseas, just a little tired.

D looked to see Leon reaching into his pockets, he frowned. It was true that Leon had slowed down in his smoking, and yet… D wrinkled his nose. Before he could say anything the offending cigarette was pulled from Leon's mouth before he could find his lighter. "Are you out of your mind?" Leon looked up startled into deep purple eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed" Leon asked watching in horror as Lord D tossed his cigarette into the trash.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but my father has deemed me healthy enough to be out. I repeat; are you out of your mind?" Lord D pulled D to his feet and looked him over head to toe. "Three weeks is the time when the child is starting to develop crucial body and brain matter, you would expose him to the horrors of second hand smoke, I forbid it. I got up just in time." Lord D shoved D behind him protectively and glared at Leon.

Ryo and Dee chose that moment to enter the shop to begin their shift. Dee was happily puffing on a cigarette. Lord D rounded on him with a furious glare. Dee looked confused trying to figure out what he had done wrong. T-Chan stood at Lord D's feet and growled at Dee. Dee thought they got along, why he had shared his steak with the beast. Leon mimed smoking and tossed the imaginary cigarette away. Ryo's eyes widened in understanding and he took the offending object from Dee's mouth and snuffed it out. "None of that shall continue in this pet shop. We have not one, but two pregnant people here and their children could be in…"

"Oh how you do go on, I am sure they understand." Lord D frowned at his father who had interrupted his tirade. "Your face is flushed; you look tired, ready to go back to bed?" Sofu asked innocently JJ was immediately at Lord D's side ready to offer aid.

"I'm perfectly fine father, you know that." Lord D grumbled and accepted JJ's aid in sitting on the soft couch. Leon did a double take as D sat beside his father. With his hair grown so long, the only way to tell them apart was to look at their eyes. Leon would hate to sneak up on the wrong D in a dark room. But… Leon thought, he could recognize D by smell, he wouldn't say the same for JJ. "Don't worry Leon," Lord D said with a smirk. "In a few months, no one will mistake the two of us." Lord D placed his hand on D's tummy. D blushed and looked away from his father.

"How do you do that?" JJ asked, "How do you always seem to know what someone is thinking?" Lord D smiled and winked at JJ. JJ stared at Lord D's mouth before flushing and looking away.

"You mean like how I know what you are thinking right now?" JJ blushed brighter and stood.

"I am sure my grandmother is looking for me." JJ practically ran from the shop and bumped into Berkeley. "Hi, bye," JJ said and walked off down the street.

Berkeley entered the shop and scanned the dark interior. He found three look-a-likes and had to blink several times to clear his vision. Was he seeing double? Leon laughed and stood taking D by the hand. "We had a tough day and I am sleeping." D nodded gratefully feeling a hint of nausea coming on. Leon's timing was perfect. Berkeley was so intent on staring at Sofu that he did not notice Ryo and Dee sitting on a love seat. Sofu smiled and left the room supposedly to check on the Princess. Berkeley sighed and noted Ryo and Dee for the first time.

"Ah, hello, haven't seen you two in a while." Berkeley said. His attention was snagged by Ryo. "You are looking well," he said pointedly ignoring Dee. Dee wrinkled his nose vowing to punch him if he even looked inappropriately at Ryo. "So you guys went from homicide detectives to body guards, how does that work?" Berkeley said and sat opposite Ryo and Dee.

"We became friends with the pet shop owner and things went from there. The princess is from his kingdom, well it's not his kingdom, he is a Count…" Ryo began to explain. Berkeley stared at him in much the same way he always had. "But Dee and I have a nice three bedroom house not too far from here. Bikky has a room and we have an office for our computer and Bikky does his homework in there." Ryo hoped that would make it plain to Berkeley that he and Dee shared a bedroom, a bed.

"The man I met yesterday, does he own the shop?" Berkeley asked.

"Why yes, he does," Dee said for the first time realizing that the grandfather that Little D always spoke of, the one who owned the shop, were one and the same. But when D mentioned his grandfather, Dee had always pictured an ancient Chinese man, not the vibrant man that had diligently cared for his son and grandson these past few weeks. Berkeley studied Dee and Ryo as they spoke hoping for some clues to the situation that they now lived in. Just what, he wondered, was going on?

Break 

Leon entered the room and headed for the bed shedding his shoes en route. D looked at him oddly. "Oh, did you want something?" Leon asked playfully and turned to see D staring at him in horror. "Oh I suppose I could see to you…" Leon knew full well what D wanted and decided to play with him. D's lower lip trembled and Leon sat up in a panic.

"Well if you would really rather not…" D said in a strained voice before he turned away from Leon.

"Huh?" Leon muttered and pulled D into his lap. "I was joking, what's wrong with you?" Leon said gently and wiped the tears from D's face.

"I don't know!" D wailed and hugged Leon tightly. "I'm tired, and I feel nauseous and you are the only thing so far that makes me not feel sick and my hair is getting beyond what a normal person should have to deal with, how does my father do it? And High Prince Daphnus they must be insane." Leon kissed D deeply halting his torrent of words. D inhaled a shaky breath and leaned against Leon who stroked his back.

"Everything needs a plan, we will get through this." Leon said rationally. Usually it was D who was rational in the face of Leon's tirades and yet, Leon felt that D was incapable of doing more than breathing deeply right now. "First, I will make love to you, which will get rid of the nausea, then we will sleep, you won't be so tired, when we wake up, I bathe you and then I'll cut your hair. Sound good?" D nodded slowly, Leon suppressed a chuckle and laid him back on the bed.

Break 

Ryo opened the door and stared in awe as the regal lady before him asked for Sofu D. he looked up at the moon and back to the beauty with her fangs barely concealed. Ryo wondered how she managed to speak with incisors that long. Sofu chose that moment to come from the back of the shop. Dee smirked as he realized that Sofu had stayed in the back of the shop as long as Berkeley had visited and that Berkeley had asked pointed questions about the shop owner. Ryo had tried to hint subtly that perhaps Sofu was not interested, but his hints, he feared fell on deaf ears. Ryo looked at the vampire and wondered if she was perhaps the reason behind Sofu's refusal of Berkeley.

Sofu reached out a hand and smiled. "Lady Aurora, how nice to see you again, you are here to inquire after my patients I am sure." Sofu said.

Aurora pouted, "Lady Aurora?" She questioned.

"Auri," Sofu said with a smile. Ryo grinned and disappeared in the back of the shop.

Break 

Sofu D found Leon sitting on the couch in the dark with his head in his hands as if his world sat squarely on his shoulders and demanded his attention. Lord D sat across from him also deep in thought. "Where is D?" Sofu asked, Leon looked up startled that he had not heard Sofu enter the room.

"He's sleeping," Leon said gruffly. He ran a hand through his hair and looked bleary eyed at Sofu. "I don't get him anymore, I mean, not to embarrass you, but. At first, sex between us was spontaneous, it just happened when we felt like it, now it seems like a prescription. Today he burst into tears…"

"And tomorrow he may fly into a rage," Sofu said as Leon paused trying to think of a way to aptly describe his dilemma to Sofu D as Lord D seemed to be ignoring him. "Young man, I do believe you should understand that his body is going through some very significant changes. I would like to say I understand, but it would be arrogant of me to do so."

"But you carried him," Leon said and for the first time Lord D looked up and realized he was not alone in the room.

"Yes I did," Sofu said and smiled as his son went back to thinking what ever it was he had been thinking about. "And it is the same with a female carrying a child; each change is different for each person. Andy is pregnant now as well and I am sure her feelings are vastly different from D's. It is slightly more disturbing to D what is going on in his body. A Kami can control each individual emotion in their body, unless those emotions and feelings are caused by another. An example would be your intimacy; he can not control those feelings." Sofu said and blushed slightly, "but he can control the inside of his body most of the time, his comfort levels, everything, even the length of his hair. And now all of that has been taken away from him. His hormones are on a roller coaster of ups and downs."

"We explained it would be a difficult process, what exactly did you expect?" Lord D said softly as he looked directly at Leon.

"Well, you know, he'd get all round and cute, and then we'd have a baby in nine months." Leon said with a sigh, he was so confused.

Lord D stood to his feet and turned his back on Leon. "I really wish it were that easy," he said before he went back to his room.

"Hey," Leon said getting Sofu's attention back. "Is there really such a great chance of D…dying? I mean… you survived."

"Barely," Sofu said sadly. "It took a lot out of me and I nearly did lose my life. It can be done. D is extremely young; his body may not have the fortitude to survive…" Sofu paused at the look of terror on Leon's face. "We will do all that we can, I am leaving to return to Chicago next week, but I will return when his time is near. His father is now capable of returning to his duties as a physician and I trust his work, more than he obviously trust mine." Sofu said trying to lighten the mood. "Get some rest, you'll be no use to D exhausted, and I don't mean the" Sofu cleared his throat," prescription, he will need your loving support and encouragement. This is harder on him than any one here may realize." Leon nodded his thanks and went to his room. He found D sitting up in bed looking for him.

"I did not go far, how about that bath?" Leon said. D smiled and stood gloriously nude and stretched. Leon appreciated the view. Perhaps they could be spontaneous. Leon took D into his arms and held him tightly. There was no nausea to quell, this time it would be just the feelings, just him and just D. D sighed and melded his body to Leon, enjoying the feel of the jeans abrasiveness against his bare sensitized skin. D sighed and fell back onto the bed, Leon grinned this, he thought as he kissed his way down the length D's body, was the love of his life.

Break 

Andy stood in the throne room and circled the area. Sofu had agreed to return for the ceremony and so she could…Yes, she thought, that would be perfect, D would be here… She returned to her original stand point and grinned, this wedding would be fantastic. "There you are," Andy looked up and smiled as Queen Victoria walked to her. "I was told that you were here busy planning away, so have the two suspects had any input?" Victoria asked with a knowing grin, for well she knew of Andromache's penchant for taking over the planning of any major event. Andy looked sheepishly away and nodded. "What are you ideas?" Victoria asked next. Andy brightened and she pulled out her note pad and pen, eager for the Queen's input.

Break 

The sun streamed into the room as Leon held a pair of scissors, "Stand up strait and hold still," He said to D who looked over his shoulder at him. "How do you expect me to keep it even if you keep squirming?"

"Are you sure that you know what you are doing?" D said he was wearing only his pants and a pair of slippers. His hair was still wet from their bath. "Not too high, but not too low, mid-way I think," D said.

"I know we already discussed it." Leon said smiling, "When I was in college, we were too broke most of the time to afford a haircut, so a bunch of decided to cut each other's hair, I became the best at it and soon everyone came to me. It was a way to keep cigarettes." Leon ended with a shrug, he began to snip at D's hair brushing through for even ness every now and then. "There," he said after a while.

D shook his head and smiled at the lightness. He ran his fingers through and leaned up on his toes to kiss Leon's mouth. "Thank you."

"Have I told you that you are wonderful?" Leon said to D, remembering Sofu's warning about love and encouragement.

"Every moment of every day," D said and moved to put the rest of his clothing on. "You tell me when you hold my hair back for me when I am sick, when you massage away the cramps and nausea, you tell me that you love me when you look at me. I feel our child inside of me, and it's there that I feel your love the most. You are wonderful too. I had never before imagined that I could feel this, have this, thank you." Leon grew worried as tears once again clouded D's eyes.

"Please tell me those are happy tears," Leon said and pulled D into his arms.

D laughed softly, "Very happy," he said and returned the embrace with all of is might.

Chapter 15: Prelude 2 Enchantment

Lord D smiled as he ran his hand along his son's stomach, "It's official child, you are one month along, eight more to go." D smiled and looked over at Leon who winked and grinned.

"When will he get round?" Leon asked placing is hand on D's still flat as a board tummy.

"Soon enough," Lord D could not help but chuckle at Leon's enthusiasm. Sofu had returned to Chicago with Aurora last week and the shop had returned to some semblance of normalcy. D was running the shop again; Leon frowned as he recalled that Randolf was still doing the investigation for any of the murders that came up. It was almost amusing to Leon that Randolf made it a point not to touch D. He seemed wary, especially since the last time he was in the shop accusing D of murder, D had said plainly in his coldest voice, "you make me nauseas." Randolph had taken three giant steps away from D and left the shop soon after, he hadn't been back in a week.

"I've been meaning to talk to you both about Hama," Lord D said. D halted in the midst of putting his robe on. Leon's fingers clenched on the sleeves as he remembered the hand prints that had been left on D's body. "Before he left, father and I came up with a plan that will make sure that he is unable to touch you again." Lord D said to D with a smile. "As your father I have paternal rights to you, when I gave up those rights, your grandfather received them naturally. If we both give up those rights to you we can give you to Detective Orcot. The rules will change as the relationship changes. As the rules stand now, no other Kami can order you to do anything and they do not have the right to force you to be a human or…anything else," Lord D paused and looked away from his son's gaze. "As your relationship with Leon stands, no one would have the ability to touch you intimately." Lord D blushed and smiled, "It would be impossible for him to force you."

"So when can this be arranged?" Leon asked enthusiastically.

"It has to be done by special permission since we are both giving up our rights, and ordained by the King. He is very busy right now and the soonest time would be next week at your ceremony, since it was already in his schedule." Lord D said. "Is this acceptable to you?" He said looking deeply into D's eyes.

D smiled and nodded almost as enthusiastically as Leon. "Not only will Hama- not be able to force me, but no one else will, correct?"

"That is correct, not that it was too easy before with your exceptional skills, but with your condition, I fear you do not have the stamina…" Lord D paused at Leon's smug look when he mentioned D's stamina. "To fight," Lord D finished and began to put away his stethoscope.

"But wait!" Leon said panicked, "I'm mortal, what happens when..." Leon did not get a chance to finish as D kissed him soundly. Leon placed his hands gently on D's arms and held him away, "D, baby, we have to talk about it, it will happen."

"In the event of your death," Lord D said softly. "D will return to the protection of his family, as well as your child, if he chooses an immortal life." Lord D said. "Child," Lord D said with a sad smile and reached out a hand to touch his trembling son. "I know it is hard to accept, but your life span is naturally longer than Leon's. It is too late for you to choose a mortal life, your body has lived beyond that normal life span. I would think you would appreciate it, for you would have died centuries before he was born otherwise, and with a normal human body you would be incapable of carrying your child." Lord D said gently as D fought mightily against tears. Lord D sighed as Leon pulled a sobbing D into his arms. "Oh child…I know it is hard right now, but…"

"Please father," D sniffled and buried his face in Leon's chest. "There are no words that will make this sense of impending loss vanish. Leave me for a while I beg you." D stood and left the room. Leon knew he was headed for his garden; it was where he always went when he needed to think. Leon sighed and left the room, he had thought to follow D, but thought better of it and decided to leave him alone as he had requested.

Break

Andy found Leon sitting alone thinking, she placed a hand on his arm "I'm sorry, I nearly read you with out permission, would you like to tell me what is bothering you?" Andy removed her hand and sat opposite Leon, he looked at her tummy which had grown considerably rounder as she entered her fifth month of pregnancy.

Leon looked up into her deep brown eyes, "It's D," He said softly. "He is having trouble with the fact that I am mortal. I can't change that fact, I don't know that I would want to, but I don't want to ever leave his side." Leon frowned, what he wouldn't give for a cigarette right now, but he thought of D and of Andy and their children. "You know, Lord D referred to our child as Him, you think he knows something?" Leon tried to lighten the frown that marred Andy's face.

"Who knows what Lord D knows, well..." She said with a smile, "God knows, but he isn't talking." Andy smiled, "If you ever have a secret, he's the best person to tell it to." Andy stood and left Leon confused.

Break

February 13

JJ was amazed that he had entered the Princess' room at the shop through one door, walked through the room to another door and had ended up in a magnificent hallway. How were they not in a closet? He looked around in awe that he was indeed in a palace. The marble floors shone as if they were polished on a constant schedule. He noted a smallish man in all white with dark brown hair walking barefoot down the hall. JJ blinked, why was the Arcadian King always barefoot?

"He dislikes shoes; they are not something he wears in his natural state and so are beyond foreign to him." Lord D answered the unspoken question. JJ nodded, he had gotten used to Lord D's ability to read what he was thinking, which is why he had become careful about what he thought about. He refused to allow it to bother him that since that one time, Lord D had not tried to kiss him again. Had he been on pain medications? JJ looked up to find Lord D gazing at him. JJ looked away and went to stare at a painting on the wall of the queen surrounded by her garden.

The painting was exquisite; he could not say the queen was in her garden, for the garden seemed to be clamoring for her attention. "That was the intent of the painter," Lord D said deciding that this was a subject that would not make JJ uncomfortable. Lord D placed a hand on JJ's arm, "it was painted by High Prince Daphnus, if you look hard enough, the flowers seem to flow in the wind, quite a talent he has."

"And so pretty too," Lord D looked up and raised a brow at Daphnus who bowed low and grinned unrepentant. Lord D bowed, "welcome JJ, to our fair chateaux, I trust you will enjoy your stay." JJ nodded and looked over to where Leon and D were sitting. Daphnus' smile broadened, "I come on a mission from none other than High Princess Andromache herself," Daphnus said and marched over. He took D's hand he pulled D to his feet despite Leon's protest. "You will see him tomorrow at sunset."

"Of all the," Leon blustered. "What if he gets sick in the middle of the night?" He demanded belligerently.

"I can massage the cramps away." Lord D said, Leon glared at him in a you-are-not-helping-the-situation- kind of glare. Lord D suppressed a grin and tried to ignore his son's pout. It had become increasingly harder to deny him anything he wanted, all Lord D had to do was remember that D was carrying a child and he would melt like soft butter and give whatever it was he wanted. Daphnus gave Lord D a stern look and Lord D stiffened his spine. "Come now child, there is much to do and not much time with which to do it." Lord D winked at Daphnus and paused as a newcomer to the room pouted at D. "Jhaymes, how nice to see you again."

Leon remembered the young man with green and black hair from the New Year's party; he smiled and reached for his hand. Dee placed his hand on Ryo's back and glared at Jhaymes. Jhaymes ignored Leon's hand and marched to D. "From the first day your grandfather brought you to master Xi for training I have wanted to do this, and in exactly twenty four hours I will lose the ability to, so bear with me." Jhaymes said without preamble he grasped D's hips and pulled him forward. Jhaymes planted a scorching kiss on D before he was shoved back. Jhaymes grinned and stuck his tongue out at Leon. Leon marched forward only to be halted by Jhaymes limbs vanishing on a puff of smoke and feathers of flames took over. His entire body vanished and a majestic bird of flame leaped from the balcony and flew away.

"So that's what he meant by playing with fire," Ryo mused. "If he was so heartbroken over D, why the hell was he bothering me?"

"What he carried for my son was lust, not love, his heart belongs to another tragically," Lord D said, "Come child, your grandfather is waiting." Lord D urged D to the door. D paused and stamped over to Leon. He glared over his shoulder at his father before he stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to Leon's. Chris made a face and frowned at Bikky. Carol sighed and wished for the day when Bikky would love her the way Leon obviously loved Count D. Leon lifted D from his feet and held tightly.

-What is the difference between love and lust- Chris asked as Leon sat D back on his feet.

"Love is a feeling that grabs your heart and nothing else can get in." Carol said dreamily as she stared wide eyed at Leon. She had not realized that she heard Chris speak for the first time, on Arcadia; his thoughts were loud and clear.

"Love can be like that," Jill said, "but it also gives you someone else to care about, someone to care about you."

"Lust on the other hand; is just wanting to jump someone and do perverted things to them," Bikky said and frowned over at Dee. "Sometimes, like with D and Leon, love comes first, and then," He rolled his eyes at Dee, "It's reversed and some people get jumped and shoved to the ground and felt up." Dee scuffed Bikky's head and winked at Ryo.

"But," Ryo amended, "some people only respond to love."

-Looks like bro has a mixture of both- Chris said as Leon's hand trailed over D's back as he was pulled from the room By Lord D and Daphnus.

"I'd say it goes both ways," Lord D grumbled and shut the door firmly behind them. "You will see him again tomorrow at sunset." Lord D said to D who grinned shamelessly and whistled as he walked quite cheerfully down the hall. Lord D frowned at his son and went to help him try on his formal cheongsam one last time.

Break

Nestoir smiled as he walked into the room that Leon, Ryo, Dee and the young boys had been given for the night. "Instead of a bachelor party, I have been charged, along with Daphnus and the other Arcadian princes, with entertaining you for the rest of the night. So we thought a ride would be in order, why don't you follow us to the stable?"

"I don't do so well with horses," Ryo said sheepishly.

"You don't know how to ride?" Daphnus said with no small amount of feigned amazement. Ryo narrowed his eyes. Daphnus laughed, " really, you will enjoy this. Come on," Daphnus chuckled at Ryo's chagrined look. They reached the stable and Ryo thought he would pass out as he was left on a Pegasus by himself. Unlike when they had rescued D, when he had doubled with a royal who could control the beast. He looked over and noted that Chris and Bikky had the benefit of riding double with Nestoir and Daphnus. Leon looked completely comfortable on Carious, a unicorn with large eagle wings. Her white pelt made the other's seem to dull in the moonlight.

"Shall we?" Nestoir said and gently squeezed Bellonos, his Gray Unipeg, in the sides. At this signal, the other's leaped into the sky. Ryo bit back a yelp and held on with all of his might.

Break

D had never seen a lovelier cheongsam than the one Leon had gotten him for Christmas. He turned in front of the mirror and smiled as Andy held his hair up in several different ways. She opened her mouth to say something but squealed instead and backed away holding her tummy. Lord D was at her side instantly. "Is something wrong, are you in pain?" He asked as he ran his hands over hers where they rested against her small bulging tummy.

"I think it moved, it did, it moved, the baby moved," Andy giggled excitedly, "wait till I tell Nes," She tossed her arms around Lord D who indeed felt her tummy squirm. D placed his hand near his father's and smiled as he was rewarded with a small wiggle.

"Looks like the cutie will be just as excitable as its mom," Chimera said as she walked over. Lord D waited till they were all sitting around talking to pull D away from the group.

D looked questioningly up at his father. "I wanted to give this to you a while ago, it was…" Lord D paused and blushed as he held up an object wrapped in a silk handkerchief. "It was your mother's, she was wearing it the first night she came to me," Lord D looked away as he placed the handkerchief into D's hands. D looked away from his father as he seemed to need a moment to compose himself. "I can not say that I loved her. For I did only love Hama, but I did care for her. We were great friends. I am sure that, had she lived, she would have cherished you, and she would have wanted you to have it."

D was careful as he unfolded the handkerchief and gasped when he revealed a sparkling diamond hair pin. It was in the shape of a double flowered peony. "Thank you father, it's beautiful." D said and wiped a tear that fell from his eye as he thought that his father had kept this for so many years.

"So are you," Lord D said and walked to the balcony enjoying the frigid night air. He ignored the grin from his father who had seen JJ walk to the same balcony, less than five minutes ago. D composed himself and placed the hairpin with the set of jewelry that he would wear tomorrow night.

JJ gazed at the snow that covered almost every inch of available land except in patterns where walkway's had been prepared. "It will be a beautiful service tomorrow," JJ said without looking up.

"I am certain it will be," Lord D agreed he stood right beside JJ and waited for him to turn around and give him his full attention. JJ' waited, he dared not get his hopes up. He felt he had been brought along as mere protection alone. "Chimera would light the place ablaze if anyone tried anything, and Clarisande is quite the accomplished witch, Tisiphone's job is vengeance angel, and the twins are a force to be reckoned with. I don't think they need your help. You are here because I requested it."

"Stop reading my mind," JJ said softly still without looking at Lord D. "Were you upset that I touched your side, I swear I did not mean to hurt you I…" JJ got no further as Lord D lifted his face up and kissed him. JJ paused, his breathing, his very heartbeat seemed to stand still as Lord D explored his mouth. JJ inhaled and his tongue joined Lord D in a passionate duel. JJ's arms crept around Lord D and held tightly. Lord D placed his hands on JJ's waist and pulled him forward. "Ah… D-Chan," JJ moaned as Lord D's lips traveled to his neck and his hands skimmed over JJ'S backside.

Lord D smiled and backed away, he turned back to the brilliant night sky. Several large beasts could be seen in the distance flying among the stars. "The guys are out for a moonlight ride among the stars, would you like to join them?"

JJ blushed, "I already have," JJ said and leaned weakly against the railing while waiting for his knees to regain the ability to support his weight. Lord D grinned and decided to make the process a bit longer. He placed his lips lightly against JJ's and slid his tongue along the outside of them. JJ opened his mouth to allow for entry and sighed as Lord D did no more than trace the outside of his lips. JJ whimpered as Lord D pressed firmly against him and backed away. "Come on, looks like they are playing some silly game with my son, shall we join them?" Lord D said calmly. JJ stared at him incredulously before he followed him into the opulent room where he saw D blindfolded and trying to figure out among a bunch pf men's shirts, which one was Leon's. Lord D laughed as D picked the correct shirt.

Break

As the sun graced the tallest Arcadian tower Lord D placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gently nudged him awake. D opened his eyes and blinked up into his fathers face, "I thought that if I awakened you now and you got your morning sickness out of the way, we could spend all day getting you ready." Lord D explained the reasoning behind the early wake up. "How do you feel?"

D pouted and weakly rubbed his stomach. Lord D arranged D flat on his back and began to massage his stomach as cramps began to wrack his small frame. "Should I go get Leon?" JJ asked worried as beads of sweat broke out of D's forehead.

"No, as a matter of fact, I have to ask you to leave, quickly before the sun fully rises. The only males allowed near him from now till the ceremony will be myself and my father." Lord D said without looking up at JJ. He was focused solely on his son's discomfort. JJ nodded and left the room in a hurry, not wanting Lord D upset with him for disturbing whatever cultural tradition he was observing.

D tried to relax and concentrate on his father's hands…and yet…It just wasn't Leon. "Come on then, quickly," Lord D stood and pulled D to his feet and rushed him to the bathroom. A knock sounded at the door, Andy grumbled and opened one eye, she had slept beside D last night to the disgruntlement of her husband.

"Oophuehnue," she mumbled and flopped her hand towards the door. The door opened to admit Alera.

"So sorry to wake you highness," Alera said puzzled to find the princess here and not D. She listened and heard the sound of D retching in the bathroom, "ah, nervous?"

"Ummm, no…Pregnant," Andy said and looked to where Sofu was entering the room followed by several young women carrying D's wedding ensemble over their arms.

"Oh, yeah, right, humans and humanoids tend to be ill during the gestation period." Alera said with a nod of understanding.

"Well we can't all lay eggs," Andy said and grumbled as she rubbed her tummy which chose that moment to let her know that she was hungry.

"Only the lower castes lay eggs my lady," Alera said, "I will one day carry a child, and have to deliver it in much the same fashion that you will, but the child will share a closer genetic link with me through fire and so my body will not treat it like a foreign agent." Alera grinned smugly; she always enjoyed teasing the princess.

"Why are you here exactly?" Andy asked and began to pile a plate high with food from the steaming buffet table.

"Oh, right," Alera looked up when D and Lord D left the bathroom. D having rinsed his mouth and Lord D, looking none too steady himself, rushing to make D a cup of gentian tea. "Last night Leon arranged that I was to deliver this to you," Alera held out the bag she had been carrying that Andy noted for the first time. "Happy Valentines Day," Alera winked and blew a kiss at D before she tossed her glorious mane of silver, white and blue tinted hair and left the room. As she was leaving the door opened and several princesses, along with Jill, Diana, Carol and her majesty Queen Victoria herself strolled into the room giggling and chattering.

"Aren't you going to stay and join us?" Andy asked perplexed as Alera left.

"I'm on security today; the king was explicit in his orders. No one without an invitation is getting in and those who do have one are to be strictly checked over." Alera explained. The king had expressly warned that they were to be on top vigilance, for D's safety during the ceremony. Alera wondered why, but knew better than to question her king's orders.

Break

Jhaymes stood outside the door of the breakfast room where the men had gathered and frowned. D thought this was funny, having him deliver this particular package. Leon opened the door and stared down at the young man that had so rudely manhandled D last night. "Happy Valentines Day," Jhaymes grumbled, he shoved the bag and package at Leon before he marched away.

Leon grinned before he entered the room and sat down where the guys were being served breakfast. He looked into the bag and found diamond cuff links, a new pair of shoes and a small velvet box containing a pinky ring that matched the cuff links. "Wow!" Leon looked up to see Ryo and Dee behind him. "D sure knows how to get the good stuff, first a Rolex for Christmas and now this," Dee said and grinned. Leon blushed and moved on to the box. Inside were over a dozen extra large strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"D made those," Ryo said with a bit of awed surprise. "I wondered what he was doing yesterday before we left the shop." Ryo would have said more, but his eyes rounded, "Oh, right, you are the man he loves."

"Try that again in English, I know he loves me, so what is the significance of the strawberries and chocolate?" Leon said puzzled by Ryo's sudden bright smile.

"It is just an old custom where…"Ryo paused before he said girls… but he figured D could be considered both now, at least until he delivered his child. "ah well it is when," Ryo blushed, "When girls give chocolate to the guys they like or are in love with or married to, if the chocolate is handmade it is just that much more loving, not only did he make the milk chocolate, he also hand dipped each strawberry." Ryo said looking away from Dee who plainly remembered getting chocolates this morning.

"My chocolate wasn't hand made," Dee grumbled

"I don't know how to make it, ask Leon for some of his," Ryo said and went to wake Bikky who still slept quite oblivious that another day had started.

Break

D sat in the large opulent tub at mid day and relaxed as his father washed his hair. "I want you to be prepared for anything, for a few moments today you will not be bound to anyone, in that moment you are most vulnerable to an attempt to take you by force." Lord D said and ran his hands through the mass of silky hair that flowed into the softly scented water. Lord D found D staring at him and smiled. "I can no longer count each rib you possess." Lord D looked his son over, "You are not so frighteningly thin anymore, and I had become worried, despite father telling me you were fine." D smiled and shifted in the cooling water as it warmed itself around him.

"How long do I stay in here?" D asked worried that his skin would begin to wrinkle.

"Until I tell you to get out," Sofu said and entered the bathroom. He placed oils into the water along with what looked like several baskets worth of flower petals. Sofu took a large spoon and stirred the water.

"Ha, D soup," Andy said when she peeked into the bathroom.

"My lady, we are to be allowed time to prepare my son for his new role in life," Lord D chastised gently. Andy pouted and went back across the room to enjoy the lunch that was being laid out. She had come to let them know that lunch had arrived and found it amusing to see Lord D stirring the bathwater.

"My new role in life?" D questioned and sat up paying closer attention.

"Relax," Lord D said and pushed him back into the water. "Nothing much to stress over, it is pretty much the role you have filled these many months." Lord D said and blushed. "No one in our family has ever had this particular conversation before simply because we traditionally have sons and well… While it is not unlikely that a male will take a male human as a lover, it is very unlikely that they will join their lives this way."

"Why is this a problem?" D asked and stood when his grandfather took his hand and pulled him from the tub wrapping him in a towel that resembled a small blanket, so completely did it encompass D's small frame.

"It's not exactly a problem," Sofu explained and indicated that D should sit on his bed. Sofu handed D a vial of oil that he was to massage into his skin. "Usually when a Kami chooses to join with a mortal in this way, if something should happen, the family can revoke the contract. In this case both your father and I are releasing our hold on you and if something should go wrong, we can't interfere. Only upon his death will Leon be free of his contract."

"I have no qualms, should the need arise, to see the contract ended early by my own hand." Lord D vowed and began to brush D's hair dry.

"You are talking about ending Leon's life. Why would you do such a thing?" D said the horror in his voice plain to hear, "What are you talking about? What could go wrong that you would need to cancel the contract?"

"Humans have been known, when they come to be in possession," Lord D sneered at the word, "of one such as a Kami, to treat them like slaves, violence is often the result." Lord D looked guiltily away from his son as he remembered his own violence that he had visited upon his son.

"Oh father, Leon would never…" D began.

"They all say that in the beginning and yet all too common is the family of the Kami left with no choice but to cancel the contract. There have even been deaths," Lord D said and waited for D to finish with the oil before he handed him a pair of pristine white pants. After D had put them on Lord D took his hands but could not look into is eyes. "Humph, for all we know the contract could only be in existence for another eight months at best," Lord D said bitterly. "Promise me child," Lord D said urgently, " you will speak to me immediately if there is ever a need…" Lord D folded his arms and stood near a window gazing at the snow below,.

"Of course," D promised sadly and sat on the bed again reaching for the white shoes with diamonds sprayed across the tops.

"Now when the time comes for the contract to end, you will automatically return to the care of your family and your child will remain in our care as well…" Sofu paused as he noted the tears coursing silently down D's face. "I know it is difficult to think of such times, and yet is it necessary to understand beforehand all that will take place. In the event that your child chooses to remain a Kami, he will be primarily in your care, should you become deceased he will go to your father and then unto me. I know you are wondering why I do not have a guardian, well I am beyond the age where such is needed and I have garnered powers to protect myself that you have not lived long enough to even understand."

"Wait, so you are still under guardianship?" D asked his father whose cheeks pinkened and he refused to answer his son's probing gaze.

"Should he find himself in trouble I will find him, it is how I found you two all those years ago, and how I found him recently. Prince Deipyros found my abode empty I had already reached the shop by the time he returned, you were being brought home, and it is well that the Arcadians handled Hama- I would not have tried to kill him, I want him alive and in my possession. He will pay for what he did to my son, my grand son and for what he tried to do to you." D gulped at the fire that entered his Grandfathers eyes. "Come, the rest of you ensemble is waiting," Sofu said on a suddenly lighter note. He left the room quite unaware that he had left his son and his grand son in a state of awe.

Break

"D!" D was startled as Andy squealed his name. His father and grandfather had deemed him ready to rejoin the group of giggling women. "You never opened Leon's gift." Andy placed the bag in his hand and sat him at the table where he gratefully partook of the lunch that still graced the room. D paused in the middle of placing a cracker with sweet bean paste on it in his mouth and looked inquisitively at the bag. He had lain down all morning then was placed in a bathtub, so he had forgotten about it.

D opened the bag and pulled out a decorated box. He peeled the card from the top and read –"I know you never have and never will wear perfume, but would you please wear this?"- D sat the card aside and suppressed a smile as Andy picked it up and shared it with the other ladies in the room. What kind of perfume came in such a large box? D thought, and why was Leon getting him perfume when he knew he wouldn't… D's train of thought was immediately derailed as he pulled out what would be a knee length sheath on him. It was completely see through. D looked further into the box and blushed at the tiny pair of shorts that accompanied the sheath. D shoved both back in the box before anyone could see them.

"You are bright red, what is that?" Jill asked and tried to take the box from D who shook his head and delved into the bag further. He pulled out an ornate hand held fan with the design of a dragon on it. Attached to it was another note. -"I know you are blushing by now, this should help cool you off,"- D laughed at the note and Diana took the large box from his lap. He protested as the box was opened and the lingerie was admired by the room full of women. His father and grandfather busied themselves arranging his clothes.

Break

Chris stood still as Bikky arranged his tie neatly. "It's important for you to look your best today. When Leon asked for the ring you have to hand it to him, and you remember the secret for D that Andy arranged, I'll make sure he sees them all." Bikky said. Chris nodded and looked in the mirror. He looked fine in his white suite. He checked his pocket to make sure he had the ring, Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the velvet box in his pocket.

Ryo felt proud of Bikky, he had become such a nice little man in such a short amount of time. He felt a hand on his back and looked up at Dee. "Proud of the little bugger," Dee commented with a grin, "I will deny it to my last day living if you tell him though."

Ryo laughed, "come along we had better get dressed, we are to meet the ladies at precisely sunset." Ryo went into a separate room where their clothing was laid out waiting for them. Leon was left alone to dress himself and to think of ways to spend the rest of his life making D happy. He looked at the silver cuffs that had been sent to him by Lord and Sofu d with s sigh, however long his life may be, he would spend it with the love of his life.

Break

D felt like he was wearing over three different ensembles. He had on three under sheaths and two undercoats. The main white cheongsam that went on top was beautiful, but heavy with jewels. The blue and gold peacock design shimmered with jewels. As he stood his father and grandfather dressed him in each layer. He was placed in a protective robe and led to a crystal vanity. D sat gratefully. How was he supposed to walk in this getup? Jill wondered it looked heavy. The women gathered around as Lord D took a large dusting brush and applied white powder to D's face. "Normally a heavy cream would be used, but our family has always had fair skin…" Lord D mumbled as his father then handed him a small pot of red lip cream. Lord D applied the cream with a small brush and instructed D to blot his lips.

Sofu handed his son the dark blue liquid eyeliner that he applied carefully to D. This was followed by the light blue eye shadow. Lord D then went on to brush D's hair till it shone in the afternoon sunshine. Sofu D looked out the window and noted that the sun would soon be making it's decline. Lord D made four small braids, two on each side of D's face, he pulled the hair back and gathered a wedge from the back into a ponytail, leaving the rest to hang in a neat arrangement. D reached for the pile of jewels on the vanity and handed the Peony hair pin to his father. Lord D paused, before he smiled and attached the pin to his son's hair. Sofu stepped around and placed his hand under his grand son's chin, he turned his face left and then right,

"Did I do it correctly?" Lord D asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice as hs father looked D over.

"You are beautiful," Sofu said to Count D ignoring his son.

D blushed and smiled, "thank you grandfather. I am honored by your praise."

Sofu tugged D to his feet and removed the protective robe. As D stood Sofu rolled his sleeves back revealing his hands which were hidden. Sofu rolled further and then began to place a broad silver cuff on D's wrist. "This cuff symbolizes that you are mine, only upon its removal shall you be released." Sofu kissed the cuff and stepped back to allow Lord D to do and say the same. Queen Victoria placed a kiss on D's forehead and then wound a series of small gold and silver chains decorated with blue and purple jewels around his head. A large blue stone hung in the middle of his forehead where she had kissed him.

Queen Victoria sat back down and Lord D placed a similar set of chains around D's waist. The sleeves of his robe were unrolled hiding his hands again and trailing to the floor. As the sun made its farewell a knock could be heard at the door. "Stall them," Andy said to Clarisande as D was led to a chair on a Dias. He sat upon it and allowed his father to fold his hands properly in his lap before a cover was placed upon the Dias. Clarisande saw that D was properly covered before she allowed Ryo, Dee, JJ and Nestoir to enter the room. They were directed to the covered Dias that had four long poles attached to the bottom of it. Nestoir took a moment to admire and kiss his wife before he took his place with the others and lifted the Dias onto his shoulders. Jhaymes entered the room and attached long silk streamers that graced the floor to the back of the Dias.

"Man this is light. You're sure he's in there?" Dee commented with a snicker. The ladies waved one last time before they filed out and headed for the throne room.

"You gentleman were charged with this duty because of your close relationship with my son and with his lover," Lord D said as they stood holding the Dias. "If there is any among you who feels that this is in error, or you have an objection to the joining of these two lives, please release the carrier and dismiss yourself." Lord D waited, he smiled as no one moved. "I bid you to follow my father and I as we take our treasure to the man who has earned the right to possess it." Lord D said formally as he stood beside his father in front of the men. Lord D sighed and began to walk slowly out of the door and down the hall.

Break

Leon stood beside Chris, Bikky and Daphnus and waited. He noted the creatures filling the throne room that had come out to witness his and D's wedding. D would be pleased that all of the creatures from his shop were in attendance. When Lord D had taken him aside and explained what was expected of him, he had never guessed that he would be so nervous. He startled when he heard the hush in the crowd. He looked up and beheld Lord and Sofu D, followed by his friends carrying an ornately designed litter.

As Lord and Sofu D stepped onto the white carpet that would lead them to Leon the ceiling began to rain down white rose petals. Andy, Clarisande and Tisiphone stood beside the king and began to sing a soft melody; it was acapella version of the Ai No Uta that Andy had sung at the Burtly ball.

"Kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..."

Leon felt his heart hammer in his chest as the litter came closer.

"Kono yo ni umarete

Anata no me ni

Nani o utsushite

Ima kono chi ni chikara o

No ni hana o

Kokoro ni ai o..."

As the song ended, Leon tried to calm his breathing as Lord and Sofu D stood before him and bowed. Leon returned the bow and stood. Lord and Sofu D stepped around and nodded. As one Ryo, Dee, JJ, and Nestoir went to their knees and held the litter down close to the ground. Lord D parted the rode and reached his hand inside. D took his father's hand and stepped from the covering. Leon forgot how to breath as he stared at the man that he would spend the rest of his life with. Leon paused, were they giving him D or some porcelain doll?

D's eyes scanned the crowd, he saw T-Chan and the others and his face lighted with delight, yep, Leon thought, it was D. Leon smiled, D looked like something you would find in an upscale store in China town. "You are so Beautiful," Leon murmured before Sofu D gained his attention.

"Detective Leon Orcot, today you will take over the care of our most prized possession, do you promise to forever hold him sacred?"

Leon nodded and waited for the ceremony that would make him the happiest man alive.

Chapter 16: Enchantment

Zarro stood from his throne and padded barefoot over to High Prince Daphnus. He nodded once; Daphnus smiled and made a signal to Alera. Alera bowed and left the room. "I had a thought," Zarro said, Lord D could not resist raising his brows at his king. "Not such a rare occurrence as some of you may think," Zarro said grinning at Lord D accepting a renewal of their old friendship. "I know that today there will be a moment when Count D the younger will be unbound. In that moment is he most vulnerable to an attempt to take him. The best way to prepare for a situation is to make sure it can't happen." Zarro quieted when Alera and Jhaymes returned to the room dragging a man bound in heavy Arcadian chains.

Sofu D smiled a chilling smile as Hama- was held just beyond the white carpet they stood on. "When you are done with the beast your majesty, I request to enact he duties bestowed upon me by the paternal rights of my son and my grandson." Sofu said with relish. Zarro nodded his assent and Sofu looked as if he had been given a longed for Christmas gift.

Hama- began to tremble in fear as Zarro changed into his original form of an overly large white winged lion and stalked forward. Zarro circled Hama- several times before he growled out. "Do you recognize the ceremony that is about to take place?"

"Looks like a joining," Hama- said derisively. "I figured you would not be allowed to participate in such a joining."

"Alas, I can not officiate the joining, but what else do you think we are doing?" Zarro asked and licked his lips in a feral manner as he edged closer to Hama-.

"You don't scare me. You already said you are giving me to the oldest Count D, so you won't hurt me." Hama- said with a sneer, "Your type holds to promises."

"I enjoyed killing you," Zarro said and sat on his haunches, he extended his index claw which was the size of Hama's head. "I will give you to him, alive, but you would be amazed what you can live through." Zarro stood and shifted back to his human shape. "As it is I do not wish to spoil this joyous occasion with the sight of your filthy blood." Zarro smiled over at D and Leon. "Beautiful is he not? Today before they are joined, Lord D and Sofu are releasing any claim they have to Count D." Zarro said he frowned when he saw the light of excitement on Hama's face. "I know you think you can just kidnap him now and have your way with him. I know how your sordid little mind works, you disgust me."

"Come near him and I promise I will see you returned to hell in pieces." Lord D said vehemently and stood blocking Hama's view of his son. "I may have loved you once, but you destroyed it a long time ago."

"Today Leon will accept full guardianship of Count D, and because the relationship changes, so too do the rules. As he is now, no Kami can assume a paternal role with him, as he will be, no one but Leon can touch him intimately, whether by his decision or by force." Zarro smiled at the horror that entered Hama's eyes. "I thought you would like to bear witness to it, ok I knew you would hate it, but wanted you to witness it to avoid later problems with you trying to kidnap him, you see, there would be nothing you could accomplish save to annoy the hell out of everyone."

"You can't say that," Hama- said frowning at the king's use of the word hell.

"I'm king, I can say what I want," Zarro said. "Why would I not be able to say the name of the place my Lord sent your lord to after he was vanquished? It amuses me, the modern usage of the word." Zarro turned his back on Hama and went to stand beside Lord and Sofu D in order for the ceremony to commence.

"You have my gratitude," Lord D whispered to Zarro.

"None is needed old friend, none is needed." Zarro patted Lord D shoulder as he had done so many times so long ago. Zarro nodded to Count D who assumed the position of a full jol in front of his Father and Grandfather. He extended his hands out in front of him from his prostrate position and lowered his head to the floor. D then stood with his hands at his side "Lord D, I have to ask if you are willing to release your son of your care?"

Lord D sighed it had been easier before when he had rage to guide him, now. Lord D looked at his son, he loved him, "if it is his wish," Lord D said. D nodded hoping to quell the doubts that plagued his father. "Then yes your majesty, I will release my rights to my son."

"Sofu D in the event that your son releases the paternal care of his son you are charged with accepting them, do you accept them?" Zarro asked Sofu D.

"I do accept the paternal rights to my grandson," Sofu said with out hesitation.

"And do you know release those rights." Zarro asked next, Sofu paused, understanding his son's reluctance to let go of D.

"Yes your majesty, I release my paternal rights to my grandson." Sofu could not look at D as Zarro stepped to Leon.

"You have been gifted with the love of a Kami, will you promise to care for this precious gift as none other?" Zarro asked Leon. Leon bowed low before the king.

"This Kami will be as my heart, each breath he takes will be its beat." Leon said remembering the proper lines he had been taught by Sofu.

"Then claim your heart for as it is it is in danger of another." Zarro said and stepped aside. Daphnus walked forward carrying an ornately designed box as he opened the box, Andy began to sing.

"aoi sora ga ureshikute 

fui ni kakedashite shimatta hito 

ame no hi ni tomodachi kara

uchiakebanashi wo sareta hito

katteta NEKO wo shinaseta hito

inochi no owari wo shitte'ru hito

kimi wa boku nanda

boku wa kimi nanda"

Leon went to his knees and lifted the edges of D's many robes. D raised his foot and allowed Leon to remove his shoe. Leon reached into the box Daphnus carried and pulled out a pair of White shoes. The shoes were the same design of the ones he was wearing only the stones across the top were blue. Leon replaced D shoes and lowered the robes then stood to his feet.

umi wo mite-itara totsuzen ni

tsuyoki ni natte sakenda hito

mienai yakusoku wo shinjite

hitasura tabi wo tsudzuke'ru hito

un ga warui to boyaku hito

nanika ga chigau to nayamu hito

kimi wa boku nanda

boku wa kimi nanda

Leon then took D's hand and rolled the sleeves of his robe back revealing the cuffs that had been placed on him by his father and grandfather. "Because I did not place these here, I do not have the right to remove them." Leon said and stepped aside. Lord and Sofu D stepped forward and removed their respective cuffs. D gasped as he felt, for the first time, the feeling of abandonment. He could no longer feel the connection he had with his father and grandfather. He blinked rapidly as tears stung his eyes. This was not supposed to hurt; he thought and looked to see similar expressions of grief on his father and grandfather's face.

kawaii hito wo mamoritai

yawai jibun ni sawaritai

ima made ichido mo shitai koto no nai

sayonara no iikata

kuchi kara kobore ochita uta

karada no uchigawa de hikaru genseki 

kimi wa boku nanda

boku wa kimi nanda

"With my love I claim you as mine," Leon said and placed the first Cuff on D's raised wrist. "I will protect you with my life is necessary and I will love you with my dying breath." Leon placed the second Cuff on D's wrist and D felt a lessening of his pain he looked up at Leon and the pain vanished completely. Leon turned and bowed to the King who smiled and went back to his throne.

kore kara no koto kangae nagara

itsu no ma ni ka nete shimatta toki

kowarenai to omotte'ta mono ga

akkenaku kowarechatta toki

waza to warui koto wo shitai toki

yuuyake ga mune ni haitta toki

kimi wa boku nanda

boku wa kimi nanda

la la la lala lala la la

la la la lala lala laa

Andy finished her song and smiled brightly as Leon took D's hand and turned in front of Sofu D. Sofu walked over in front of the King's throne and faced Leon and D. Leon turned and walked to the Sofu. Count D waited a beat and walked a full step behind Leon with his head bowed. Leon turned and looked at him oddly. Why was D acting so weird? Leon thought as Sofu seemed to be about to say something, Leon held up his hand.

"Ah… No… Not like this," Leon said. D looked startled as Leon stepped away from Sofu and pulled D along away from the crowd.

"Have I done something to displease you?" D asked respectively keeping his eyes lowered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you have," Leon said. "Look at me D," D was confused and did not budge from his spot. He had displeased Leon? Leon placed his hand under D's chin and raised his face till he looking into D's eyes. "I put those cuffs on you, not so that I could enjoy ownership of you, but to protect you. You are not my slave, you are my companion. I want to be joined to the person I fell in love with, not some subservient porcelain doll. When I do something stupid, I want you to yell at me. When I piss you off I want your shoes tossed at my head. And I if I really piss you off I want you to use your kung fu and kick my ass. Baby I love you, who you are inside this get up," Leon fingered the material of the robe D wore.

D breathed a sigh of relief and embraced Leon. "Thank you," D said softly and realized that his new role in life, as his father had explained it to him, really would not be much different from what it had been. He did not have to fear the servitude, his grandfather and father had so feared would be his fate. Servitude, D thought in essence, was still servitude, no matter how loving the person who claimed you behaved. Even though he knew Leon loved him, D knew that he would soon come to despise the position he would hold, and so would come to despise Leon, with no course of action that would end his dilemma.

"Your fears were unfounded, if I had thought that Leon would treat you in such a manner, I never would have allowed the procedure to take place." Zarro said from his throne. His hearing was above that of a normal human and Leon realized so was almost everyone else in the room. He looked around to note the admiring looks he was receiving. Leon blushed as Lad Aurora wiped blood red tears from her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, well I love you," Leon said to D. "Now let's finish this thing, the king looks hungry and he did warn about using me for a snack." Leon turned and smiled at Hama- who was looking at him curiously.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hama- asked of Leon who looked so pleased with himself.

"Because I love him," Leon said. "The person I met and tried to arrest, the person who treated me like a buffoon, and the person who is helping me raise my brother, who makes my world spin in crazy circles, the person who is carrying my child. But of course you would not know a thing about love, would you. I think it is something you are quite incapable of."

"I was the one betrayed!" Hama- yelled.

"Then you should have beaten me as you did," Lord D was heard. "You had every right. Beaten yes, killed me even… I would not have minded... but my son. Why did you have to touch my son?"

"I wanted you to hurt as much as I did." Hama- said simply. There was no remorse in his voice at all, in fact, he smiled. "You know, he still cried for you, even after I had had you thrown out." Lord D closed his eyes and tears fell freely down his face.

"You killed D-San," D said to Hama- "as surely as if you had opened his wrists yourself."

"Gag him," King Zarro said before Hama- could say any more. Alera enjoyed shoving a piece of course material into Hama's mouth and tying it off tightly. She hoped it was painful. Jhaymes stood on the tail of the gag putting pressure on it, making sure it did hurt.

"Zarro's not the only one getting hungry," Aurora said an urged Leon and D back in front of Sofu. Leon smiled as this time they stood side by side. JJ broke away from where he had been sitting and took Lord D into his arms.

"I could shoot him a couple of times, in places you choose." JJ whispered as he wiped Lord D's face with his handkerchief. "Please stop crying, your son can rest in peace now that his attacker has been captured and will receive punishment. Your father looks like he wants blood and lots of it." Lord D inhaled deeply and smiled a watery smile at JJ. Because he needed to, because he no longer cared who saw or knew, Lord D pressed his lips to JJ's and listened as his son exchanged his vows.

Chris stood proudly next to Leon and thrust his small hand forward giving up the small velvet box he had guarded all day. Leon took the ring and stared deep into D's mismatched eyes, "I do, he placed the silver band in front of the jeweled one he had given him at thanksgiving.

Chris then turned his offering to D who smiled and bent to retrieve Leon's ring. D placed a kiss on Chris forehead. -You look really pretty D. - Chris thought with a smile.

"Thank you Chris," D said and stood. "I do," D said and placed the ring on Leon.

Leon pulled D close and kissed him heartily before the cheering crowd. Blue, purple, gold and white flower petals rained from the ceiling of the palace. Clarisande stood before the king and bowed before she began to sing. (Song: Lucky, by Bif Naked.) Leon took D's hand and they both grinned at each. Celeste stood from where she had sat beside the king and motioned that Leon and D should come to her. She uncased her wings as Clarisande's song reached its peak and ended on a beautiful note. She bowed her dark head at Celeste and took her leave sitting back with the other princes and princesses.

Celeste then embraced D and Leon and kissed both of their cheeks. She then sat back by the king. Zarro stood and announced that the party would commence in the ball room. Jill embraced Leon, tears falling down her face. Dee and Ryo came to congratulate them and smirked at JJ who held on to Lord D's hand. Sofu smiled a smile that was more chilling than any smile D had ever shown as Hama- was dragged off to the dungeon to await his arrival.

Break

Wow Leon thought as the party wore on, it was more vigorous than New Year's Eve; these Arcadians sure knew how to party. Chris, Bikky and Carol had been put to bed hours ago and Andy sat leaning against her husband looking like a beautiful wilted rose. The king stood on his dais and gained everyone's attention. "Sofu D and I have made arrangements for the two joined here today a gift so to speak, of a vacation."

"Your bags are already packed, just go and get into the carriage." Sofu said as D looked confused at him. "Or do you not think your father can handle running my shop?" D blushed as Leon scooped him up into his arms and carried him from the ballroom.

Break

Leon did not know why, but he suspected the ride to take a long time. In fact it took less than fifteen minutes. The carriage door opened and Leon gasped as he and D stepped out into what looked like a field a lush garden. D stared around in awe at the myriad of blooming flowers. "It's beautiful," Leon said looking around. He saw the mansion that awaited them and gasped.

"I'm home," D said softly as he fell to his knees and stroked a flower petal. "This is grandfather's garden; I have not been here since…" D paused and wiped a tear. "Since…" Leon kissed D deeply.

"I Love you baby," Leon said and lay D back among the flowers and climbed on top of him not caring a thing about the beautiful white cheongsam. D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and welcomed the kiss that would erase all the bad memories of this place, as he knew had been the intent of his grandfather. This was his home.

"Hey!" Leon sat up abruptly and stared down at D, "How did we get to China in less than fifteen minutes?" D laughed and pulled Leon's face back to his and kissed him. Leon relaxed against D and for a moment he was enchanted by the long strands of his golden hair that had become entwined with dark strands of D's hair which seemed to raise up to meet his hair, just as D arched and reached up so that his body reached up to Leon. "I love you so much." Leon said and licked D's neck.

"MMMMM…Leon-kun, I love you too." D said and sighed he was truly happy.

Chapter 17: Shattered Cadence

Leon lifted up and looked down into D's eyes. Eyes that looked as if they dreamed of nothing more than Leon's touch. "Come on; show me the inside of the house." D looked confused when Leon stood and pulled him to his feet. Leon very carefully dusted the pollen and leaves from the exquisite creation that D wore. Leon headed for the front door of the immense one story mansion that was covered in plants and flowers. "You grew up here? I want to see every inch that you walked."

"That will take a while love, I spent centuries here." D blushed as he was again forced to speak of his true age.

"Then show me the highlights." Leon said and pushed the door open, he gasped. The inside looked so plush and antique that he was afraid to touch anything. Leon smiled when D grinned and took his hand. D walked in front of Leon pulling him along an immense hallway.

"I remember his majesty used to come to visit us and he would stroll the gardens with my grandfather and then they would sit in the salon and enjoy tea. Grand father sometimes complained that Zarro made a snack of several of his plants. Did you know cats needed fiber from plants?" Leon shook his head enjoying the familiarity of walking along with D listening to him talk of strange facts he knew he would remember simply because D said them. "This is my favorite room." D said and paused before a large door with the symbol of a rose on a vine scrolled across and through it. Leon could swear that the carving was alive for he could smell the sweet scent of roses.

What room is this?" Leon asked and placed a hand on the door and prepared to open it. D smiled as Leon opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around in awe. A sunken pool lay surrounded by lush greenery, further inside the room was a forest with animals running freely, animals Leon had never seen before blended nicely with animals of everyday variety. "This place seems so familiar," Leon mused, "I know I have never been here before but..."

"Perhaps you have, in dreams," D smiled and walked further into the room. Leon looked around and gasped, it was all coming back to him. "It is grandfather's sanctuary. The only place some of these poor creatures will ever exist is in this room. Long ago they became extinct in the human world."

"You came here that night, in the museum, the incense." Leon looked around and gasped. A large deer like creature nuzzled D's cheek. D giggled and petted the beast before sending it on its way. D bent over to scoop up a small furry creature and beckoned Leon over to join him. Leon spent a pleasant afternoon getting to know creatures that most men had forgotten ever existed.

Break

Lord D looked over at JJ and was glad for the dim lighting in the room. Lord D could not help himself from drinking in those pliant lips. JJ leaned into the kiss, hoping that Lord D did not stop this time. His blood rushed through his veins assured him he would surely collapse in a pool of need if Lord D stopped. JJ was forced to test his theory a moment later. His lips felt abandoned of their soft companionship. Lord D looked away as if ashamed of himself. "You should leave here."

"D-Chan?" JJ moved closer, trying to take Lord D back into is arms from where he had scooted away from JJ and turned his head. JJ found that although he could feel his hands on Lord D, he was not really touching him. "Why are you pushing away from me?"

"You are young and you should not be dealing with me as I am. Please honor my request for solitude." Lord D said, still refusing to meet JJ's eyes. JJ looked down and felt tears well in his eyes. What was wrong with him? Was he doomed to be rejected by all the men he loved? "No, there is nothing that is wrong with you the fault lies in me."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before, and stop reading my mind, especially if you are not willing to look further into my heart." JJ stood and headed for the door. He opened it and looked back at Lord D still sitting on his bed with his back to JJ. "Hey," JJ said and smiled when Lord D looked up at him. His smile faded when he looked into deep purple eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I love you." JJ said and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

The tears he had fought so valiantly against fell and Lord lowered his head. "I know," he whispered to the silent and dark room.

Break

Count D led Leon around the mansion showing him all the places he had discovered as a child. For all that he was older now; the mysteries of the mansion had not lost their magic on his mature mind. Leon marveled at the delight D showed when they came upon something that had once fascinated him with its sparkling brilliance, or his grandfather's genius. The night was descending when D finally led Leon to a room that was… Soft was the only word that Leon could think of. Its pastel shades of blue, green and yellow made the room seem like a cloth garden in springtime.

"Where are we?" Leon asked looking around the room in awe of the many hanging lengths of silken fabric.

D took Leon's hand and led him further past the cloth to a large round bed in the center of the room covered in several layers of sheer cloth overlaying each other in some places making it opaque. "We are in my bedroom." D said and pulled a cord that parted the cloth covering the bed. D stood waiting with his hands clasped demure in front of him. His head was lowered. The position was reminiscent of the wedding.

Leon sighed and placed his hands on D's hips and pulled him forward until D had no choice but to lift his face. Still Leon had to place his hand under D's chin to look him in the eyes. "You ready for bed?"

"If it is your wish," D said softly still managing to avoid eye contact with Leon. D gasped when Leon released him and stepped back.

"Take that off, everything, the makeup too I want it gone." Leon commanded he was not surprised when D practically jumped to obey. The jewels came off first and were carefully, if hurriedly, packed into a jewelry chest. D then began to undo the rows of buttons along the white Cheongsam, when he came to the large blue bow and sash he vary carefully untied and unwound it from his waist and folded it. Leon sat on the bed and watched pleased to see D disrobe.

The top robe was finally undone and D shrugged out of it hanging it on a large hanger behind a layer of silk. D then began to undo the second robe of deep blue; he took it off and moved to the purple robe underneath. He was down to a sheer sheath with long sleeves that covered his fingers. He removed it and stood only in his sleeveless sheath and white underpants. He kicked from his shoes and walked over to a vanity that was also hidden behind a layer of cloth. He noted that Leon enjoyed watching him and so tied to cloth back to not obstruct his view.

D sat in front of the mirror and cleaned the makeup from his face layer by layer. The blue eye shadow, painted red lips and last the white powder. He then pulled his mother's pin from his hair and sat it carefully on a pile of silk cloth. His hair fell around him in soft waves as he undid the braids. D dragged a brush through his hair to straiten it.

D stood and walked over to Leon. He prepared to remove the sheath and was grabbed by Leon and pulled forward. D stood between Leon's legs and waited. Leon wrapped his arms around D's waist and placed his head against D's tummy.

"Just let me hold you," Leon begged and rubbed small circles over D's back. "Do you know why I told you to take off your clothes?" Leon's words were muffled against D, but he understood them all the same.

"You want to make love to me." D said and felt Leon pull him until he was sitting in his lap.

"No, I did not want to make love to a porcelain doll trained to do as I say." Leon said and tilted D's head back in preparation for a kiss. "I want to make love with the man I fell for; we talked about this at the ceremony."

"I was not sure if…" D paused; he did not want to admit that he thought Leon had merely been impressing the onlookers.

"Have you ever known me to say something I did not mean?" Leon asked next almost insulted by D's lack of faith in him.

"Humans are not known to be so understanding of the Kami they come into possession of, no matter the amount of love that is shared, my father told me that. You are only human…"

"I am not Hamanosuke Nimuri!" Leon cut D off angrily. "Is that why he took you aside at the celebration, to tell you that crock of shit? And you believed him?" D looked away from the hurt clouding Leon's eyes. "It takes fifteen minutes to get back right? Wait here, I'll be gone about 45 minutes. Fifteen to get there, fifteen to find him and wring his neck and fifteen to get back. And when I get back I expect you to be pissed because I just got through attacking you father, we will yell at each other then have hot make up sex. See you." Leon sat D on the bed and stood to leave the room. The sound of D's laughter stopped him at the door.

D looked at Leon with a mixture of relief, love and humor. He reached for Leon and Leon walked to the bed and knelt down beside him. "I do love you so much." D said softly and lowered his head and kissed Leon deeply. "How about we skip the 45 minute intro and get right to hot sex?"

"Now that's my baby," Leon cheered and jumped D taking him to the middle of the bed. They practically ripped the rest of D's clothes from him and worked in frenzy till Leon was bare. He began to kiss D all over, enjoying the sweet taste. "Damn baby you taste so good." D sucked one of Leon's fingers into his mouth on a moan and bit down with enough pressure to make Leon wince and withdraw his finger.

"Stop swearing at me," D demanded with a pout. Leon laughed and climbed over D raising his legs and wrapping them around his waist. He laughed as he entered D and D closed his eyes savoring each inch of Leon that slide home. Leon saw the look of bliss on D's face and smiled glad to be with the crazy Chinese cretin that had stolen his heart.

Break

The rest of the honeymoon is as follows:

Kiss, smooch, shop, smooch, kiss, and sex…sex…sex… You get the point.

Break

The sun rose covered by a set of heavy dark clouds. JJ stood in the shop window and looked out doing his best to ignore Lord D as he showed a new customer the contract that needed to be signed. He smiled his charming smile and the customer was bedazzled, signing a contract, that JJ was sure would end the foolish man's life. "Looks like rain," JJ said after the man had left. Receiving no answer, he turned to find himself alone in the room. JJ's shoulders slumped and he resolved not to allow his lip to tremble as he turned to contemplate the turbulent sky outside.

Lunch was a silent affair Andy had retired to her room with her husband for company, the children were in school, Jill and Diana were off and Ryo and Dee were too busy studying each other to speak much to JJ. Lord D sat quietly eating his salad. Every now and then JJ would find himself staring at him and would hastily look away.

"Hey Lord D," Ryo said and looked at Lord D. "It's been a week hasn't it, the love birds should be back today?"

"Yes I expect in about twenty minutes, D will want to be inside before the rain falls." Lord D said softly avoiding JJ's gaze. It had been a week since he had confessed his love and Lord D had not commented on it. Each time JJ tried to speak to him, Lord D found something that needed to be done. The bell above the shop door chimed and Lord D gracefully rushed to his feet avoiding JJ. Ryo looked sympathetically at JJ.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. JJ blinked rapidly and nodded before he stood to his feet and went into the front of the shop after Lord D.

"Berkeley," JJ said when he found the detective in the shop talking to Lord D.

"Hello JJ, I was just stopping by on my way out of town, I was hoping to see the owner, is he here?" Berkeley said and looked around the shop.

"My father has returned to Chicago." Lord D said stiffly, "With the Lady Aurora as his companion." Lord D hoped the hint would be enough to dispel any hope the detective ever had of obtaining his father.

"Your father, you have got to be joking," Berkeley scoffed, "you two look the same age, I would say brothers at least, but he can not be your father." Berkeley opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by the door opening to admit D and Leon. Leon was weighted down by several large bags and suitcases.

"Excuse me," Lord D said to Berkeley. "I wish to go and welcome my son home." Lord D bowed politely and walked over to where D was laughing at Leon who was fast losing his balance under the many packages.

"You just had to buy gifts for everyone, it was a honey moon not a vacation, and we did not need to get so many souvenirs." Leon grumbled.

"You just had to insist that I carried nothing, I told you I was fine you silly man." D grouched back laughing. Leon plopped the packages on the couch and mockingly glared at D. "Why you little…, you were sick." Leon stomped his foot and pointed at D. "I saw the look on your face, you were about to faint."

"I was not sick! I had a dizzy spell. According to grand father it is a normal occurrence of carry…"

"Child you have returned." Lord D cut in quickly before his son said something that Berkeley would not understand. He took D into his arms and inclined his head towards their guest.

"Detective, hello," D said politely and smiled a charming smile identical to his father's. "I trust you have enjoyed your stay." D inclined his head to the door in gesture too graceful to be seen as rude. Berkeley smiled at D and made his way outside unsure whether or not it had been his idea to leave or not. He decided he did not wish to return and learn the answer.

"Child, that was impolite," Lord D chastised his son who took a moment to scowl over at Leon who grumbled and sorted through the packages.

"I do not enjoy the way he looks at grandfather." D said sharply and headed to the dining room. "I'm famished father please tell me there is some of the delicious salad I smell left."

"Thank you," Lord D said to Leon who looked up and was momentarily confused. "I do not think my son…"

"Saved your ass earlier this week." Leon folded his arms and glowered at Lord D. JJ inched forward placing himself in the way of Leon's anger. Lord D stepped aside to meet the scowl Leon wore head on. "Why did you tell him that pack of bull shit at the ceremony?"

"To protect him," Lord D said with out an ounce of apology in his voice. Lord D held up a hand to stave off anything Leon could have said. "I have... Ah... had... a ... friend ," Lord D paused and heaved a great sigh as a look of painful sadness covered his face. " Ah... This friend once gave away himself as I have given away my child. The chosen mate said the same thing that you did at the wedding. Apparently he came to realize that he was in control of his Kami, He decided that he spent too much time in his garden and not enough time doing as he was told. A very short time after they had joined the beatings started. He was found later by his father in said garden. " Lord D paused and looked away from Leon. " Beaten severely and he was loved by his human." Lord D said and looked away from Leon.

"And Hama swore he loved you," Leon said softly with a sad understanding. Lord D gasped as the name was spoken and he felt a pain in his heart. JJ remembered the sight that had greeted him when he had been thrown into the room where D and Lord D were being held captive. "You are old enough to realize that every human is unique. Lord D if I ever raise my hand in violence to your son, I will give you my gun and stand still while you shoot me… as a matter of fact." Leon searched through one of his bags and pulled out a holstered Gun. He stalked over to Lord D and placed it in his hand. "Here's how you take the safety off." Leon informed him, "So I won't even have to know when you are coming, if I do then go ahead, I wouldn't want to live with myself anyway." Leon sighed and looked up to see D standing in the doorway wiping tears from his eyes chewing a mouthful of lettuce and carrots.

"Leon," D said softly and reached out to Leon who walked into the embrace. Leon held D close.

"Just let me hold you." Leon said and squeezed. D let out a startled burp and covered his mouth in shock.

"Oh my pardon me." D gasped as Leon laughed. Ryo and Dee entered the room and sat on the couch near the packages. Bikky and Chris chose that moment to run headlong into the shop. Chris spotted D and Leon and ran dropping his backpack on the way to embrace his brother and the Count. –D! Bro! I missed you guys so much!- Chris exclaimed. T-Chan nuzzled D's legs and D was glad that Leon held him, for being tugged in so many different directions he was afraid he would fall. Leon laughed and sat D on his favorite hard backed chair.

"Oh hey D before you do that, Ryo and I have something for you, meant to give them to you before you guys left, but got distracted." Dee smirked as he thought of how distracting it had been to drag Ryo from the party and have his way with him. When they had returned the coach was pulling off. D looked down raising a brow at the small box in his hands. He opened the box and stared bemused at the small keys that rested inside. Leon looked over D's shoulder and turned bright red.

"We thought that we should give you your own set of cuff keys in case Leon ever loses his again." Ryo said trying to hold in the laughter. D blushed as red as Leon and hid his face behind the packages he began to hand out. Jill and Diana entered the shop to a ruckus of laughter and gifts from China. Just as the shop door closed a loud clap of thunder could be heard and the rain poured down.

JJ watched Lord D through it all. Every now and then Lord D would look up at him and then look away refusing to speak. JJ could not take it any more. "My shifts over," He stomped to the door and wrenched it open and stalked out into the storm.

"Whoa," Leon looked after him in shock then at Lord D. He then turned to Dee. "Were we that pathetically obvious?" He asked Dee who smirked and nodded.

"Pathetic, I knew months before you got together that you were in love, he only knew you for a day and thought you were a couple already." Jill said and admired the silk kimono that D had brought for her.

"He is a wonderful young man and yet…" Lord D sighed and got to his feet. "He does not deserve me." Lord D left the room without another word.

"Of all the arrogant," Diana began but was cut off by the sad look on D's face.

"Oh father," D sighed, "Oh my dear, poor father."

"If he's anything like you, he'll be in the Garden." Leon said urging D to his feet. D nodded and hurried after his father.

"In a garden, but there is a storm outside, he may be upset, but he's not crazy." Jill said and looked at the angry storm outside.

"Jill look down at what you are resting your hand on," Leon said simply and sat on D's vacated chair and wondered how D found the stiff furniture comfortable. Jill looked down into a young boy's face and stroked his hair around the horns. A moment ago he had been a goat sitting at her feet. 'If you find anything normal in this shop, show me, I want a picture." Leon smiled at T-Chan who was practically purring as Jill continued to stroke him.

"You've got a point." Jill admitted and went back to admiring her gifts.

Break

Lord D picked up a rose and brought it to his lips. "He will get over me and find a mortal lover who will not reject him." Lord D said to D without looking up.

"Why should he?" D asked and knelt beside his father. D placed a hand on Lord D and peered into his eyes. "Father, who are you to decide what he does or does not deserve?"

"Child," Lord D began but D shook his father gently getting his attention.

"I am no longer a child, father," D said and sat on the grass beside him. "I am carrying your grandson, don't you think you can speak to me like a fully functioning individual and not a child. Now please tell me about JJ, what do you feel?" D released his father and gasped as Lord D threw himself into his son's arms and wept like child.

Chapter 18: Stumbling Towards Ecstasy

D held his father and tried to absorb the trembling sobs that wracked his body. "It is not him I fear child, but myself," Lord D sobbed. D decided it was best to not correct his father's calling him a child, perhaps it would be his father's name for him, like an endearment. "It's my fault…" Sniffle. "There must be something lacking in me that caused him to…" Lord D paused and squeezed D who tried not to wince.

"Him…You mean Hama- , caused him to what?" D asked when his father shut his mouth and chewed on his quivering lower lip. D sighed and resigned himself to holding his father and wiping his tears.

Break

JJ stared out at the ocean and ignored the rain that soaked him to the marrow of his bones. He was cold, and yet the cold seemed to fit the emptiness in his heart. D-Chan had become aloof with him after the wedding, after he had spoken with D. What had D said to him? Or what had he said to D? JJ remembered that D had slipped back into deferring to Leon after he spoke with his father. In the room before he left, Lord D had been braced as if he expected…JJ gasped as a horrible thought struck him. It all made sense now.

"Hey there," JJ turned to see a man standing beside him in the rain holding an umbrella. "My name is John, you look a little down…Maybe I can help with that." John could be considered attractive; he was taller than JJ and had the gall to grin. "Let me guess, you are having trouble at home, why don't you come by my place and I'll see about making you feel better."

JJ reached into his holster and pointed his gun at the man. "Go away."

"Hey! Whoa pal," John held up his hand and backed away. "Just trying to get laid, can't fault a man for trying right? No need to get violent." JJ sighed and put his gun away, John grew belligerent once his life was no longer in danger. "I should call the police and let them know we have a volatile man with a gun on the docks." John blustered. JJ pulled his badge, and shoved it in John's face before he stormed down the dock continuing in his thought process ignoring the shocked look that had been in his eyes. If what he suspected was right… Oh D-Chan, JJ thought and took off at a run to the pet shop.

Break

"We should go to bed, it's getting late," Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. Ryo smiled and was glad to be wearing a long sweater that hid the location of Dee's hand.

"It's only 8:30," Ryo tried not to moan when Dee's fingers moved over him.

"So I'm a little sleepy and you're a lot aroused." Dee wrapped his fingers around Ryo who found it difficult to breath. "Good night everybody," Ryo said and stood and rushed from the room. Dee shrugged his shoulders in mock innocence and followed.

The door of the shop crashed open and JJ stomped in dripping on D's carpet. Leon sighed; D would be pissed about that. "Where is he?" JJ demanded after he surveyed the room and saw that Lord D was not present. Leon thought not to interfere in the older Kami's affairs but changed his mind and led JJ to the Garden. When the door was shoved open, Lord D looked up startled at JJ who towered above him and D. Lord D moved as if to block D from harm. JJ said nothing but clasped Lord D's wrist and pulled him from the room. He stalked angrily down the hallway and into Lord D's bedroom.

Lord D fell on his bed and stared up frightened at JJ. JJ walked forward and Lord D raised his hand as if blocking his face. JJ took his hand and lowered it. "D-Chan…" JJ tried not to frown at the fear that still crossed Lord D's face as he looked at JJ. "How often did he beat you?" JJ sighed when Lord D looked away from him and stared at his hands and said nothing. "It was more than that one time when his wife died wasn't it?" Lord D still said nothing but sat trembling staring down at his hands. "And each time he would show up with some gift or trinket to apologize and he would swear that he'd never do it again. God D-Chan, I'm a cop, I have seen hundreds of DV cases, and they never fail to make me sick. I should have known, you showed all the signs but I was blind to them, only wanting you… I'm sorry."

"You did not do it," Lord D said softly, he turned his hand around under JJ's and touched the cold clammy skin. "The first time" Lord D sighed and drew in a trembling breath. He decided that JJ deserved to know the truth of why he… Why he had resisted him. "The first time he hit me, was about a year after I had moved into his house. He was rough with me and I cried. I didn't mean to, but it hurt. He said I cried for no reason. He grew angry and slapped me hard across the face and said that now I had a reason to cry. He left me there and returned the next morning and showed me a room that I could have to make a garden, it was a nice gift. Hama- knew that I missed my garden dreadfully and would leave for days at a time to return home and tend my garden. He apologized and said he was under a lot of stress. I forgave him."

As JJ listened, he held Lord D tighter and tighter. He felt ill as he listened to tales of years of abuse, not just one outburst of rage, but deliberate cruelty. "No wonder you went to his wife, you were both searching for tenderness and found it with each other, no one is to blame." JJ said and pulled Lord D into his arms. "Why didn't you leave him?"

Lord D broke into sobs and clung tightly to JJ. "I had promised him that I would love him for the rest of his life…I…I could not break that promise, I knew he was mortal I thought I could live with it, at least until…" Lord D could not continue he submitted to JJ's caressing his back; hoping to believe, wanting to believe, and praying that this time… JJ kissed Lord D and felt him melt against him.

Lord D dragged in a trembling sigh and backed away from JJ. "You are drenched clear through." JJ laughed and pulled Lord D in for another hug. "That won't do, you are sure to become ill sitting around like that." Lord D said in his usual brisk manner and stood to his feet. JJ frowned till he saw Lord D head to the bathroom connected to his room. "I'll set a bath for you, get out of those wet things, my robe will be a bit short on you, but it will do." JJ stood and took Lord D's hand, following him into the bathroom.

Break

JJ sighed; the bath was wonderful, hot and fragrant. He felt so relaxed; D-Chan had not joined him but JJ felt that they had made headway in the battle to find love. As JJ soaked away the chill in his bones he thought of how soft D-Chan had felt in his arms. He seemed so strong when he was protecting D and when he sold his pets he was so in charge of the situation, so confident. And yet… JJ slipped under the water and enjoyed being completely immersed in warmth. He had not realized just how cold he had been until he had been made warm. JJ sat up and shook droplets of water from his hair. He gasped when a chuckle was heard. "You are determined to keep me wet tonight." Lord D stood wearing a black silk bathrobe with a red and gold oriental tie about his waist keeping it securely closed.

JJ leaned over the side of the tub and folded his arms looking at Lord D. JJ sighed, "D-Chan…"

"Detective…" Lord D began and knelt beside the tub. JJ closed his eyes and decided he could correct him on his choice of names for him later. Lord D sighed before he continued. "Why do you love me?"

"There are a lot of little reasons actually and lead up to this big well of feelings that I never thought to experience. I thought I loved Dee, but I felt nothing close to what you make me feel." JJ said and stared at the drops of water that had landed on Lord D's robe. "You never treated me like pest, even when I am sure I became a little more than annoying. I admire your strength and courage. The building was falling down around you, you had been shot and still you saved your son and tried to save me, you would have died there with no regrets."

"You're wrong," Lord D said softly. JJ looked up to see a pained expression on Lord D's face. "I would not have regretted giving up my life, but I would have regretted the short amount of time I had to spend with my son."

"Short amount, but I thought you were both…" JJ frowned in puzzlement.

"For a long time, I could not come near him; I despised him as I loved him. My father raised him; I could not bear to… I blamed him for Hama's treatment of D-San, and later for D-San's death, I was wrong and so I missed his growing up, I missed raising him, teaching him…" JJ reached up a wet hand and wiped the tears from Lord D's face. He smiled at the irony of his hand leaving wet trails where the tears had been.

"I love how you read my mind, I love how you move, how you look, how you can see through to the meaning of… everything."

Lord D closed his eyes and leaned his face into JJ's hand. "Jemi-Chan, I love you too." Lord D dropped a large towel on a bench and quickly exited the bathroom. JJ smiled brightly before he left the tub and briskly rubbed himself dry and donned his borrowed bathrobe. He found Lord D changing the sheets on his bed. JJ crept behind Lord D and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Lord D stood still. JJ nuzzled his neck and Lord D sighed and tilted his head to the side offering more of his neck. "Jemi-Chan…If you want to… that is…You can…" Lord D blushed when JJ turned him in his arms. Lord D looked up at JJ and turned brighter. JJ felt a small bottle of oil being pressed into his hand. Lord D backed away from JJ and sat on his bed looking up at him expectantly.

JJ stared down at the bottle of oil and then back to Lord D. Lord D's eyes rounded in fear when JJ sat the bottle on the dresser and went to search his jacket pockets. Wasn't he going to use it, it would ease his way? Lord D was unsure if he could stand to be hurt that way again. JJ returned to the bed to find Lord D pale and breathing deeply in fear and confusion, he held up a tube. "Step into modern time's darling, astro-glide is better, water based and totally edible."

"E…E…Edible? Why would you need it to be…?" Lord D never finished his question. JJ kissed him deeply and began to work the knot in the robe loose. Lord D gasped and melted back onto the bed clutching JJ to him. Lord D gasped and his face turned bright red when JJ found and sucked his nipple. "Ummm…Jemi-Chan…" Lord D sighed and knew he was in for a night he had never imagined.

Chapter 19: Midnight Snack

"You look tired," Leon said to D who blinked and nodded. "Do you feel sick?" D shook his head.

"I'm hungry," D pouted.

"We had dinner not too long ago," Leon said confusion write plainly across his face.

"I can tell the passage of time detective," D said as if on cue, his stomach grumbled. D blushed and stood. "I will only be a moment in the kitchen; you can go to bed without me if you are so tired." Leon smirked and followed D. Leon did not have the heart to tell him that he was gaining weight; he figured that he would find out soon enough.

Leon found D with his head in the refrigerator searching for something to eat. He tried not to laugh at the amount of food D retrieved. D turned on the oven and began to mix up a cake while he heated a pot for stew. "You are going to cook all that?" D frowned and nodded at Leon's look of disbelief. Leon sighed and sat at the table vowing to keep D company till he was satiated. Leon heard D sigh sadly and looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"We are out of mangoes." D replied and went back in to the refrigerator. He came out with a Kiwi that he skinned and devoured. Leon cringed at how fast the poor fruit had vanished, it hadn't stood a chance.

Break

"…Oh…" Lord D moaned and bit his lower lip; JJ's hands found places he forgot existed on his body. JJ slid his tongue along a delicate passageway on his neck and Lord D found it difficult to swallow. "…UMMM…" Lord D wriggled when JJ's hands cupped his backside and lifted him up to press firmly against his body. Lord D waited, expecting JJ to take him. JJ again began to trace a burning kiss along Lord D's collar bone, he made it to his chest and began to suck and nibble as if he had found a succulent treat and determined to savor each piece. Lord D blinked rapidly as JJ moved to the other nipple and gave it the same delicious treatment. All the while his hand was pinching and circling causing Lord D to question his remaining sanity. " Ah..." Lord D panted when JJ bit his nipple before he sucked it in and lapped it roughly with his tongue.

JJ grinned and caressed Lord D's milky white thighs feeling their suppleness. Lord D spread his legs and lifted his backside, waiting. Lord D grew confused when JJ did no more than slide down and lick inside his belly button. Lord D whimpered at the deliciously feather light breaths of air that JJ blew over his sensitized skin. JJ slid further down and Lord D thought the earth had ceased to spin. JJ opened his mouth and took Lord D in as far as he could. As he sucked, he could feel Lord D tremble and knew that soon…The knowledge spurred JJ on to greater suction. JJ added the extra friction of his hand following in the wake of his talented mouth. Lord D panted and thrashed around on the bed. JJ held him firm and received a honey sweet reward.

Lord D lay in a daze on the bed and stared blankly up at JJ who crawled over him and kissed his bright red swollen lips. "Were you biting your lip?" JJ asked softly and licked the tender appendages. Lord D gasped as he could taste he essence of himself on JJ's tongue when it entered his mouth. "Don't hold back darling, let me know what you feel."

"…Oh…" Lord D moaned and arched like a cat pressing along JJ's length knowing that soon the pleasure would end and JJ would possess him. HE did not mind the pain, he could take... He would take it, because he loved JJ and JJ had already given him so much pleasure it was only fair that he offer his body for JJ's release. "It was so good…Thank you." Lord D moaned and again prepared himself for JJ's entry. JJ grinned and slipped out of Lord D's grasp. Lord D was puzzled as his legs were pushed up and JJ licked deep within him. Lord D tried to remain silent and yet the action felt so…he had never felt anything like it. Lord D felt as if he had been turned inside out and his entire being was centered on one spot. JJ tortured his opening with his tongue and Lord D released his lip when he tasted the salty metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Lord D cried out when felt something extremely wet against him followed by JJ's gently probing fingers. Lord D relaxed his muscles allowing JJ's finger to slip completely inside.

JJ knew he could not take any more. He crawled over Lord D. "Are you ready?" He asked and nibbled Lord D's lips to get his attention.

"What…?" Lord D looked up confused. He was asking?Was JJ serious? Lord D looked up at the earnest look in JJ's eyes and felt swamped by a heavy love and he wanted nothing so much as to be possessed by this mortal. "Jemi-Chan," Lord D sighed as the words left him. He lifted his legs and wrapped them securely around JJ's waist. JJ pushed gently forward in a soft back and forth motion. E knew it would take time to get past Lord D's tight ring of muscle and he was determined not to hurt his lover more than necessary. Lord D gasped when JJ made it inside and his pain ceased. Once JJ was inside he vowed to hold firm to his resolve to make this great for D-Chan. JJ clasped his hands to Lord D's and began to move. When JJ moved back Lord D lifted to meet him. Together they began to move sensuously enjoying each other. Lord D felt as if his eyes had been opened to whole new world of sensation. JJ was deep inside of him and he felt cherished, not owned. Pleasure instead of pain. Love instead of submission. It was more than he had ever dreamed could be possible.

Break

Leon stared in awe at D who emptied a second bowl of stew. D licked his lips and the timer on the oven chimed signaling that the cake was done. He took it out of the oven just as Ryo and Dee entered the kitchen. "Wow, looking for a midnight snack and I find a feast." Dee grinned and grabbed a bowl and headed for the pot on the stove. "I don't even care that it is all veggies."

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you…he might bite." Leon hedged and inclined his head to D who was busily whipping up icing for his cake.

"Honestly Leon," D looked up and frowned before he stuck his finger in his mouth and smiled in bliss. "Have some there is more than enough." D said to Dee who gratefully scooped several spoonfuls into the bowl. D skinned and ate another Kiwi. Ryo stared at how fast the fruit had vanished.

"We did not expect you guys to be in here, we heard…well in the general area of your room." Ryo said and blushed slightly.

"It could not have been us," D said around a mouth full of chocolate. "I soundproofed our room to help Chris sleep at night." D licked his fingers and went for another bowl of stew while he waited for the cake to cool enough for him to put icing on it.

"Well if not you, then who, the girls are off tonight and I doubt that they would bring their dates here, Andy's room is sound proofed as well…" Ryo trailed off. "JJ and… Oh… my… God…"

"Uh..." D frowned and stared at his stew," Thinking of my father in such terms is vastly unappealing."

"Oh, Kay, I'll take that," Leon reached for D's bowl and received a glare worthy of T-Chan. Leon backed slowly away with his palms up in a conciliatory manner. "I'll get my own." Leon said simply and ignored Dee's smirk and Ryo's chuckle.

Break

"…Jemi-Chan…" Lord D panted and knew he would not last much longer. Never had he been brought to completion by this. JJ strained against him and kissed him deeply. "MMMM…."

"Don't bite your lip." JJ said and sucked the lower lip in to his mouth and nibbled it gently. "That's my job," Lord D whimpered and gasped his release into JJ's mouth. JJ could feel the warmth that covered his belly and he smiled. JJ gasped and pushed in deep n as he filled Lord D with his own release. JJ collapsed on top of Lord D and cradled him gently in his arms. JJ sighed and scooted to the side keeping his arms around Lord D. JJ frowned, Lord D was trembling and if he didn't know any better. JJ reached up and wiped tears from Lord D's face. "Are you ok, did I hurt you?"

"No…" Lord D said and smiled a watery, trembling smile at JJ. "In all my life I never felt so…treasured and special…" Lord D paused, perhaps JJ should not hear of past experiences, he would not wish to know.

JJ smiled in the darkness, Lord D looked as if he needed to talk about it. "Tell me." He said and wrapped his arms more securely about Lord D.

Lord D looked at him in shock. "It does not bother you to hear that I have been with another?"

"I already knew that, you have a son and had a son before that and when I met you it was in conflict over your past lover." JJ gasped as he recalled the scene that had greeted him when he had been tossed in the window.

"Perhaps now is not the time to speak of it." Lord D hedged not wanting to mar such a beautiful night with unpleasantness. JJ's demeanor had changed completely.

"I am not angry at you for having other lovers. I am angry because he hurt you... he was being rough with you, one shot would have gotten him off of you, but I shot twice because he pissed me off."

"Hama- was always brutish, our first time he was not careful and I had never known the touch of a man, it hurt and he apologized, but he had learned a way to hurt me, and sometimes he would do that and forgo a beating, I would wish for a beating rather than be torn and bleeding. The first year with him was wonderful, I swear, I don't know what changed, what I did… I wish I knew..." JJ kissed Lord D before he could go into full hysterics.

"You did not do anything; he lulled you into a sense of security and then showed his true colors." JJ said. "Thank you for allowing me to love you."

"Thank you for loving me so tenderly." Lord D said with a smile.

JJ kissed Lord D again and shifted until he was behind Lord D. JJ wrapped his arms around him and whispered. "Are you sure you are not hurt?" He asked and kissed the neck pressed tantalizingly close to his mouth. Lord D stilled and nodded. JJ pushed back inside of him and Lord D forgot that thinking was a thing that he did quite frequently, as a matter of fact, Lord D forgot everything but the man in whose arms he was being cradled so gently.

Break

Ryo stared bemused at the large slice of double chocolate cake that was steadily disappearing into D's mouth. He had never seen him consume so much food in a day, let alone one sitting. D licked his fingers clean and smiled contentedly. Ryo helped Leon clean the dishes while D smiled and yawned. As the last dish was dried and put away, Leon picked D up into his arms and wriggled his brows at Dee. "He's getting heavy, better enjoy toting him about while I still can." Leon said and left the kitchen.

"I don't know what you are talking about; my stomach is still flat as ever." D complained, they passed his father's room and D blanched at the noise that could be heard.

"That a boy JJ." Leon heard Dee behind him. Ryo said nothing and punched Dee in the arm.

"What…?" Dee frowned and pulled Ryo into the room determined to peel each layer of cloth off and make sure that Ryo forgot all about punching him for a couple of hours.

By the time Leon got D to the bedroom, he nodding off to sleep. Leon undressed him and put him in his bed robe. As they settled down to sleep D frowned. "Not a word to my father in the morning…" Leon grinned and pretended to sleep; no way in hell was he passing up an opportunity to tease the stately Kami. He always had such a superior attitude. Leon went to sleep with an evil smile on his face looking forward to breakfast.

Chapter 20: Quiet Amazement

D blinked and sat up. His warm pillow slept blissfully unaware that he had moved. D yawned and stretched before he got out of bed. He had a special appointment today. His father would give him his three month checkup. Had it really been three months already? D stood nude in front of the mirror and looked over his body. "You're rounder," D gasped and looked to the bed to see Leon sitting up watching him. "Believe me, I know. I sleep with you every night."

D blushed, "You do not find me unattractive?"

"How could I find you anything but beautiful when you are carrying our child?" Leon got out of bed and took D into his arms. He licked the porcelain shoulder pressed against him and smiled.

"No," D said when Leon attempted to pull him back to bed. "I have to get dressed, I have a checkup today." D sighed when he felt Leon's hands roam his chest and stomach. "It is my third month."

"No shit, really?" Leon asked, he did not even flinch when D lifted his head and bit his neck. Leon laughed and picked D up to kiss him soundly before he pulled him to the bathroom to help him bathe and dress for the day.

Break

JJ had never felt so wonderful. Sex was really different when you were with someone you loved. He looked down to find Lord D staring up at him. "Morning," JJ said with a devilish grin. "How are you feeling?"

Lord D turned crimson. "Very well thank you." JJ frowned at Lord D's formal tone and kissed him. Lord D sighed before he sat up away from JJ. "I have to get ready, I have to examine my son, and Princess Andromache is in her sixth month. I may have to put her on full bed rest as she gets larger. She is very finely boned and I fear her extra weight may actually be hurting her."

"I had wondered why she was spending so much time in bed." JJ mused and sat and watched Lord D exit the bed. He enjoyed the view of his nudity before it was quickly covered by a robe. "Well, today is my off-day and I have promised my grandmother to take her shopping."

"You will return tonight?" Lord D asked.

"If I can I will," JJ promised. "Mind if I borrow your shower?" Lord D blushed and shook his head. "Come to think of it, you have to get ready too, join me." Lord D's eyes widened. JJ grinned and took his hand. Lord D could not recall enjoying a shower more. JJ made sure to drop the soap and have to slide down Lord D's body to retrieve it. "For such a small guy, there is a lot to you." JJ commented.

"I am not small," Lord D said with a pout that begged to be kissed. JJ kissed and groped him.

"No," JJ said into Lord D's mouth. "Not small at all."

Break

Leon waited till Lord D had handed out plates for the adults and children had been packed off to school. "Sooooo… Papa D, did you sleep well?" Leon winced but ignored the small foot that kicked him under the table. JJ looked up from his plate with a puzzled frown before he blushed and looked away.

"Sleep well? Yes, thank you Leon for asking." Lord D thought nothing of Leon's comments and sat down next to JJ. Leon noted JJ's not so subtle licking of the honey from the sticky buns. D had already consumed three of them. Ok, Leon thought, that did not get to him. Leon studied Lord D for a moment before a sinister smile made its way across his face. D sighed and did not look forward to whatever Leon would say to his father next. "Hey D," Leon said and sniped a sticky bun before D could get to them all.

"Yes Leon," D asked grateful that Leon was not pestering his father.

"How did you soundproof our room? I mean because it is soundproofed, and yet there are no visible signs of it. Is it some kind of Kami trick?"

"Well I would not exactly call it a trick," D hedged, not sure where Leon was going with this particular set of questions. "There is a certain candle that is burned on the inside of the room, so that sounds can not get out, but we can hear if someone were to knock on the door."

"Hmmm, interesting… you only need to use one?" Leon asked next.

"Yes why?" D question and began to eat a heaping bowl breakfast rice.

"Just wondering if you had an extra that you could give to your father," Leon said and snickered please to have slid the barb in so nicely. Lord D gasped and choked on his rice, his face turned bright red. JJ was still patting Lord D on the back when Dee and Ryo sauntered into the kitchen accompanied by Andy. She held on to Ryo's arm and JJ noted that walking did seem to be difficult for her. One small hand rested on her mounding tummy.

Lord D breathed deeply to regain his composure and refused to say a word to Leon. He diligently began to serve Andy food and see to her comfort. Leon chuckled and this time when D kicked him he outright laughed.

"JJ… You're still here?" Dee said in mock amazement. "You were off last night and today, what happened?" Ryo began to punch Dee, but figured that it would do no good. He looked apologetically at Lord D before he sat at the table and began to eat his food.

"Darling," JJ said softly, "they are not going to stop until we acknowledge them, ignoring doesn't work with these two."

"Wow, JJ, You've reeeeaaaallllly grown up," Ryo said not unkindly. JJ smiled at Ryo and was again startled by his need to lick the honey from the sticky buns.

"Went through the same thing with glazed doughnuts," Leon said to JJ who again blushed to have been caught licking the bun. "Once you get used to it, it should settle down a bit, but not by much." Leon leaned over and kissed D's cheek, "Not a day goes by that I don't need my sugar rush." D paused in the act of placing sweetened breakfast vegetables in his mouth to smile at Leon. "Even if he is getting plump." D ate his vegetable and threw the fork at Leon. Leon grinned as the fork bounced off his forehead.

"Now that you mention it," Dee said, he stood and pulled D to his feet and looked him over. "You have grown slightly rounder," Dee leaned back and looked down, "Especially in certain areas."

"Dee…" Ryo said in a deadly quiet. "I lieu of last night, I will ignore the fact that you were just admiring his backside." Dee grinned at Ryo and received a fork at his head. Lord D calmly handed Ryo a fresh fork and got to his feet.

"Andy, I suggest after breakfast you take a nap, I will examine you before Lunch. D I will await you in my room." Lord D went to the front of the shop. JJ followed and stood by the door, not wanting to leave. "Every time it rains, I will remember… I will anxiously await your return." Lord D blushed and tried to step away from the door to allow JJ to pass. JJ smiled and kissed Lord D. Applause broke them apart and Lord D blushed before he glowered at Leon and hurried to his room. JJ gave Leon a cheeky grin before he sauntered out into the sunshine.

Break

D briskly rubbed his arms. He would forever hate the thin examination robe. His father kept his bedroom so cold. D frowned, usually he was examined on his father's bed, but today he had been sent to the uncomfortable examination table. "The coverings should be changed," was all Lord D had said not quite meeting D's eyes. T-Chan entered the room and sat underneath D's dangling feet.

"If you are going to be in here while he is undressed, could you at least look like an animal, it would be a bit more comfortable for me." Leon said, not happy with the image of a young man looking at D unclothed. T-Chan laughed and shifted, he raised his head and D giggled when T-Chan's fur tickled his feet.

Lord D rounded the corner and smiled at his son, "I see you have become extremely sensitive to touch." Lord D approached the table and frowned at Leon. "Lie back please," Lord D clicked a switch on the table and D smiled when it began to warm underneath him.

"Thank you father," D said gratefully. Lord D nodded and opened D's robe. D's blush was immediate.

"Child, calm yourself, you are practically a carbon copy of myself, and right now I am you physician." Lord D chastised kindly. D inhaled deeply. Lord D placed his hands on D's tummy and D yelped. Lord D frowned at his son.

"Well, your hands are cold." D pouted, Leon sympathetically patted D's shoulder.

"Or for heaven's sake…" Lord D huffed and placed his hands on the warm table for a moment before he again touched D. D sighed and relaxed. "Inhale," Lord D said. D inhaled and Lord D pressed along his stomach at certain intervals. After the tummy exam was completed Lord D moved to the end of the table and pulled out what, to Leon, resembled torture devices that were attached to the table. "Scoot down and place your feet in the stirrups." D covered himself with the robe before he complied. Lord D raised a well sculpted brow before he moved the robe aside and began the rest of D's physical.

Leon tried not to wince when D squeezed his hand. "Does it hurt?" Leon asked, wishing he could see what Lord D was doing.

"I am sorry, but it should, a bit." Lord D said before D could answer. "You are still in your first trimester, but once you enter your second your body will begin to earnestly change enough for you to birth your child. The tenderness in this area is simply your body's way of preparing. I would suggest gentleness when touched." Lord D said and looked directly at Leon who nodded his understanding. D sighed in relief when his father lowered the stirrups and helped him to sit up. Lord D again moved the robe aside from D covering himself.

Leon looked confused when T-Chan walked in pushing a cart with a strange television hooked to computers on it. When had T-Chan left? Leon wondered. He was again surprised when T-Chan handed Lord D a vial of what looked like clear jelly. Was T-Chan acting as Lord D's nurse? "Lie back and relax," Lord D instructed his son. D did as he was told and was glad when his father sat the jelly on the table to allow it to warm while he hooked up his machine. Lord D generously applied the jelly to D's tummy before he turned the machine on and pressed an oddly shaped wand to D's tummy.

Leon was confused, surely Lord D was pressing too hard. "What are you…?" Leon began but grew quiet as Lord D inclined his head to the television screen. "Oh God," Leon gasped. A tear slid down his face as he stared in wonder.

"There's your child," Lord D said softly fighting tears of his own. No matter how hard he tried, he could not view D as a regular patient. T-Chan flipped another switch and a rhythmic thumping could be heard. D shed tears of his own as he listened to the sound of his child's heartbeat. Leon leaned down and kissed his forehead, cheeks and lips. T-Chan flipped several switches on the machine and generated pictures of the small child to be printed later. "Marvelous," Lord D said quietly. The exam was over, but he could not bring himself to move the machine. "Simply marvelous," Lord D said again and counted each bump on the tiny spine that he could make out. Lord D leaned over and kissed D's forehead before he finally removed the machine and wiped the electrolytic gel from his tummy. "You'll both grow more." Lord D said stiffly and turned away before anyone could see the affect the sight of his first grandchild had on him.

T-Chan busied himself de-tangling cords and putting the machine away before he turned back into a goat and placed his paws on the table and licked D's hand affectionately. T-Chan ran from the room to tell the other animals what he had seen. D sat up and closed his robe before he reached out to his father who still had his back turned. "Father…?"

"I love you child, I do." Lord D said and D gasped realizing that it was the first time he had heard his father say those words.

Chapter 21: Everyday People

This was surely the rainy season, Jill thought as she entered the pet shop and shook water droplets from her hair. Today her job was to retrieve the children from their school bus stop so that they would not get too wet walking from the stop to the shop. Though loud, Jill had enjoyed listening to their excited chatter. She hadn't the heart to tell them that what they wanted might not be possible, not with the way Little D was not so little anymore. "Whoa…" Jill paused and blocked Chris and Bikky from running into the interior of the shop. She waited until her eyes adjusted before she sighed in relief and let them pass. The two on the couch were not being overly intimate, just close.

D looked up from where he had laid his head on Leon's shoulder and smiled at the excited boys. "Well, slow down and tell me what all the fuss is about." D sat up and Jill had never seen him so…Calm, yet there was a happiness to him that spoke louder than words could have. Pregnant people really were the essence of serenity.

\- The school is having a spring family festival, and we are all supposed to bring our families to a picnic. - Chris thought excitedly and bounced around until Leon picked him up and held him in his lap.

"Yeah, and we are supposed to write a paper about our family and culture, and the best one wins a trip for their family to anywhere in the US!" Bikky was just as excited. "Carol said she would win it, but …" Here Bikky paused, "I want to, but I don't know if I can."

"Well, why wouldn't you be able to?" D asked and sat up further on the couch; he took Bikky's smaller hand in his own and gazed deeply into his eyes. In that moment, Bikky felt as if no one on the planet would understand him except for D.

"My real father was shot a couple years ago about some bad stuff he was doin' and Ryo took me in, I never knew my mother, but some of the people in the 'hood said she was…" Bikky paused and tears filled his eyes. Before D could pull him into his arms, Bikky was turned around and found himself enveloped in Ryo's arms.

"Hey, what about all that paperwork I signed before we moved here?" Ryo said with a smile, "Dee and I are your family now." Bikky wiped his face and smiled brightly at Ryo and Dee.

"You forget again you little monkey, and your mommy won't be able to save you…from me," Dee commented and ruffled Bikky's hair.

"Hey, don't touch the 'do." Bikky puffed up his scrawny chest.

-D…Will you come to my school? - Chris asked D. D's eyes widened and he looked down at his lap unsure what to answer. He was extremely pleased that Chris thought of him as family and wanted to go but…

"It should be fine," D looked up grateful when Lord D wandered into the front of the shop carrying a stack of paper work. "You are not showing much yet and you have a few more weeks before it really starts. I mean we notice the roundness because we are used to you being a graceful willow."

D was not sure if had just been insulted. "Are you calling me …" D paused to think of Leon's word, "Pudgy, father?"

"Oh no my child, I am calling you pregnant." Lord D said with a smile. Ryo grinned, he really enjoyed this calm, teasing side of Lord D. JJ really deserved a medal.

"When is the festival?" Dee asked.

"In two weeks," Bikky answered. "So we had better get to working on our papers." Bikky pulled Chris from Leon's lap and headed to the kitchen table where he and Chris did homework. Chris stopped by the door. –Wait! I know you are family now D, but what are you?-

"What do you mean?" D asked and accepted a mango from his father. D bit into it and smiled beautifully.

-Well, you married Leon, so are you my brother now?-

Leon opened his mouth to answer but D forestalled him. "Chris dear, just write what you feel."

-Kay, and I remember that I am not supposed to mention that you are having a baby, because the people would not understand. - Chris said mimicking Shuko and followed Bikky from the room.

"Wow," Leon commented. "Never seen them so excited to do homework."

Break

"What is his name?" JJ startled and looked at his grandmother in silence. "Don't give me that innocent look, Jem dear. I know the look of the thoroughly besotted." JJ smiled at his grandmother and sighed. "Oh he must be special to have you out all night, and sighing about all day. Now tell me, what his name is."

JJ sighed again, "D." He said and enjoyed the vision of pale loveliness that entered his mind. "Well he is Lord D, or Count D junior I guess would be America's way of addressing him." JJ said. He had never really thought about Lord D's name before, did he have one or was he like his son and was simply D? JJ looked at his grandmother and took in her full head of long silver hair. Despite her age-creased face, her blue eyes were bright and sharp, she missed nothing. "He is the son of the current owner of a pet shop in China town." JJ explained, "Nana, he is so beautiful, I love him so much and he loves me, which is really amazing, because he has so much to deal with and yet… He is running the shop for his father now…Oh and he is a doctor and a Count and…"

"Whoa…Jem Dear, slow down if you want me to keep up." Nana said and was glad her grandson could talk and focus on the road ahead at the same time. "Now you say he is running a pet shop in China town, is he Chinese?"

"Yes, oh Nana, he looks like a porcelain doll." JJ said blissfully and pulled to a stop outside of the mall.

"But you also said he is a count, so is he half British?"

"Oh no, he got his title from his father who received it from the Arcadians." JJ explained.

"Oh yes, you have been telling me about guarding some Arcadian Princess, I had wondered why they would put such a grand lady in a pet shop, but I suppose it makes sense that she would wish to be with her own. Is she Chinese too?" Nana said and took JJ's arm so that he could assist her in walking.

"No Nana, she is Arcadian, they are a breed of many races, and she has dark skin." JJ said thinking of Andy and smiling. "She is almost seven months pregnant."

"Well I suppose there is nothing for it, you bring this Lord, or Count or Dr. D by my house on Saturday for dinner and I shall see if he is worthy of my grandson." Nana said. JJ would have argued, but thought better of it, hopefully Lord D would be willing, or there would be hell to pay. There was nothing scarier than his dear sweet grandmother.

Break

"Oh, there is the head," Diana almost whispered. "D that is so sweet." D had allowed the occupants of the shop to see the picture of his ultrasound. Andy grinned and wished she could show them hers.

"I don't have one, Nestoir took the tree month one and Daphnus and Nestoir had a fight over the six month one that I sent to my mom, and I asked for a couple copies today." Andy placed a forkful of noodles into her mouth and smiled. "D, this is fabulous." Andy looked again at the sautéed vegetables and noodles in a light creamy sauce.

"I did not make it," D said and smiled at his father. Andy placed a hand on her tummy and giggled when the child moved. Chris' eyes rounded when he saw her shirt wiggle underneath her hand.

"Where are they?" Jill asked.

"Nestoir took one; Daphnus took the rest and handed them to all the other royale, and several others. They left me with not a single one and I am the one carrying the child." Andy pouted and ate more. Lord D reached into his sleeve pocket and produced a picture that he handed to her. "You really are amazing," Andy gasped and smiled. She showed the picture to the table.

-How did the baby get in there? D tried to explain it to me once, but I fell asleep. - Chris said to the table at large who suddenly decided that it was time for dessert. He would be sure to ask Bikky tomorrow at school.

Break

JJ breathed in and tried to calm his raging heart beat. He entered the silent pet shop and was glad that Ryo, Dee and Bikky were staying at their own house tonight. The last thing he needed was for Dee to tease him again, but he knew that he could not restrain himself with his love, but then again, it was not just him that was heard last night. The thought made JJ smile. Lord D had enjoyed himself, immensely. With that, JJ headed down the hall to Lord D's room. "D-Chan?" JJ called and poked his head in the door. The room was empty save for a cloaked man in a chair. "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"I had not planned on it. I have just returned," the man answered. JJ walked forward and lifted the man's face, the cloak's hood fell back revealing cropped hair. JJ stopped in the act of preparing to kiss Sofu D.

"I did not know you were so fond of my father." Lord D said when he entered his room and gazed at JJ. JJ blushed and stepped away from Sofu D. "Are you going to see D?"

"Not as I am, no, but I have returned, the Arcadians have wrapped up in Chicago and moved on to New Orleans, I chose not to join them." Sofu answered and stood to his feet.

"You know, one day, he will learn the truth." Lord D said to his father who simply smiled at him.

"And on that day I am sure he will no longer feed me strawberries from his hand."

"I thought that was Lady Aurora's job." Lord D said to his father who paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Such impertinence, what is the world coming to?" With a knowing grin at his son and a swirl of his cape, he was gone.

JJ wasted no time pulling Lord D into his arms and kissing him deeply. Lord D tried to greet JJ but found himself being undressed instead. "Leon would surely envy your ability to swiftly get a cheongsam undone." Lord D managed to gasp out before he sat on his bed and undid JJ's belt buckle. The last ended in a huff as JJ tossed his shirt aside and took Lord D to the center of the bed.

"I have driven myself mad thinking of you all day. I drove here first with my Grandmother in the car, realized that she was with me and had to leave to take her home before I came back." JJ said in between scorching kisses along Lord D's neck. "I will try to go slow, but I don't think I can, tell me if I hurt you." JJ said, Lord D's eyes widened briefly in fear before he closed them and submitted to JJ's hands.

Break

"Do you hear that?" D asked Leon as a shuffling could be heard in their room. Leon looked up from his careful nibbling in D's lap.

"Ummm…you taste good." Was Leon's answer before he dipped his head again. D gasped and moaned spreading his legs wider so that Leon could have better access. The noise was heard again and D scooted away from Leon and stood from the bed, he pulled on a robe and opened their bedroom door. "Baby…?"

"Q-Chan," D said happily and raised his hand for the little creature to land. "I do apologize for shutting the room to animals, but it was necessary." D said to the little creature.

"Kyu…Kyuuuuu, Kyu…" Q-Chan said to D who nodded and walked over to the bed. Leon sat up and was grateful that he had yet to work himself free of his pants. Sometimes Q-Chan seemed more human than the other animals and he had never even seen his true shape.

"He is not staying here," Leon said when D sat on the bed with the creature on his shoulder.

"Oh come now Leon," D pouted. "I have not seen him in months, surely you will understand, one night of celibacy will not kill you." D decided that it would not be a good idea to give in to his urge to giggle at Leon's strained expression.

"It might not kill me, but I might kill him." Leon grumbled before he settled down next to D and pulled him into his arms. "What the…" Leon sat up and frowned to realize that Q-Chan was making a purring sound.

"He missed me." D said happily before he drifted off to sleep.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Leon asked the furry intruder.

Q-Chan folded his small arms and fluttered his wings frowning at Leon. "…Kyu…" He said and stamped a small webbed foot before he snuggled up to D and seemed to sleep.

Inside, Sofu D grinned to himself and drifted off to sleep.

Break

Lord D was in pleasurable shock. JJ was not being exactly gentle with him and yet… He was not in pain, the exact opposite in fact. JJ held him tightly, and kissed him deeply and plunged in as far as he could go, frenzied in his desire and yet... Lord D moaned and met each thrust wanting more. Lord D panted and bit his lip as pleasure swamped him.

"I…Don't…Think…Being separated…From you…For a whole …Day…Is such a good…Idea." JJ panted when he had collapsed beside Lord D and took him in his arms. Lord D smiled up at JJ and shifted in the bed testing his mobility. He truly was not hurt. Astro-glide was wondrous stuff. "You'll have my hand print on you I'm sure, are you hurt?" JJ asked concerned.

Lord D buried his head in JJ's neck and shook his head. "No," he said softly, "it was wonderful, you are wonderful." JJ tilted Lord D's face up to his and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss went further and Lord D opened his mouth to allow JJ's tongue entry.

"Let's try again, only slower this time." JJ suggested and shifted till he was on top of Lord D. Lord D smiled and leaned back enjoying the rain of kisses that JJ dealt his entire body.

Break

Leon opened his eyes and scowled. The sun shone brightly in their room. Leon then smiled, there was a small, round, soft behind pressed into his groin. Leon frowned as he realized that there was a small furry yellow behind in his face. Leon sat up and headed to the shower, a cold shower. Why had the creature returned? Leon was sure he had planned it for the moment when it would inconvenience Leon the most. Leon was rinsing his hair when the shower door opened and D stepped in. "Q-Chan went to investigate breakfast." D's hand lowered and he cupped Leon completely and stroked softly. "I wish to investigate you." D raised his face waiting and Leon happily obliged in kissing him before he picked him up.

"Wrap your legs around me and hold on." Leon said and braced a hand against the wall.

Break

Lord D waited patiently for JJ to open his eyes and greet the day. "Good morning Dear." JJ said when he awakened to find Lord D smiling at him. JJ sighed, well he thought, there was no time like the present. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Lord D said and sat up pulling on his robe before he exited the bed. He tossed a cheeky grin over his shoulder and sauntered to his closet to set out his clothing for the day. JJ sat and watched him for a moment, enjoying his graceful movements. "What is on your mind?"

"Well, are you available to go out this Saturday?" JJ asked, Lord D looked up at him and smiled. "Well, you see, my grandmother wants to meet you and she well, she is quite a sweet lady normally…, when she gets her way that is… I mean, tell her no and she will just come to the shop, she is very determined."

"You think I will say no?" Lord D asked. "You have met my family, such as it is, and I would not begrudge your family's need to know who I am. Would your grandmother not find it odd that I am a male?"

"Nah, I told Nana that I liked boys when I was in high school. Out of everyone in my family, she was the most understanding. It's why I chose to follow her out here to take care of her. She loved me unconditionally." JJ blushed thinking of the horrible time he had with his family ever since his confession. Only his grandmother still accepted him.

"She sounds like a grand lady; I will be honored to meet her." Lord D said, now I must go and prepare breakfast, my son has been spoiled lately by my doing so and I fear he has forgotten how to." JJ laughed and followed Lord D from the room.

Break

Leon could not remember enjoying a shower more. He saw D sitting on the bed frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked. D looked up and Leon gasped to see such a look of shock on D's face.

"I can not pull my pants past my hips." D said tightly and walked to the closet to find a full skirted outfit that he could wear with out pants. The jacket was loose so that he could adjust it to fit him. Leon noted that the sheath fit him a bit snug. Wisely he said nothing and told D he was adorable before they left the room for the day.

Chapter 22: A Lesson Learned

D sat absently brushing Ten-Chan's tails while his father instructed a new customer what to feed the newly sold creature. The owner looked infatuated with Lord D. D looked around and found JJ glaring at the man in a not so subtle way. "Don't worry," Ryo leaned over to whisper to JJ. "He'll be dead before the month is out. He doesn't look like the type to follow rules."

"What gives you that impression?" JJ asked next.

"The tattoo on his arm said rules are made to be broken in Kanji." Ryo said simply.

"I know you speak Japanese, or rather you tell it at certain times. "Dee paused as Ryo blushed and pinched his arm. "But I didn't know you read could read Kanji? Isn't that stuff like billions of different squiggly symbols?" Dee said with an amazed look at his lover, he had been listening with half an ear while watching the strange creatures clamor for D's attention. D had a treat and a word of adoration for each of them. They climbed over and around him. JJ feared for their claws being so near to him. Some of them looked downright ferocious.

"There is no need to fear for my son, he is more than fine in their care. I would trust them with him before I would trust a bumbling human." Lord D said with a smile. JJ blushed when it seemed that Lord D had read his mind again. Leon chose that moment to enter the shop biting his tongue to keep swear words at bay. One look proclaimed his foul mood. "Speaking of bumbling humans, I wonder what onerous bug has bitten that one." Lord D said with a meaningful look at Q-Chan.

"You!" Leon ground out and pointed an angry finger at Q-Chan. "Every time I turn around you are there…you do it on purpose don't you?"

"Kyuuu….Kyu?" Q-Chan chirped innocently and snuggled closer to D's ear.

"Don't give me that." Leon reached for the little creature wondering how to strangle such a small neck. D stood quickly and hid Q-Chan behind his back cradled safely in his nimble hands.

"T-Chan," Leon called, T-Chan looked up at Leon, "Eat him." T-Chan's eyes widened and he backed away from Leon refusing to become involved in the squabble taking place, however bizarre it was.

"Leon, eat this." Lord D said calmly and held out two small blue pills. Leon took them and swallowed them with the water Lord D offered him. "It is so nice to be trusted; I mean you didn't even ask what it was."

"What was that?" Leon asked suspicious of Lord D's mischievous grin.

"A mild sedative and a bit of calcium, you are vastly irritated, or shall I say irritating." Lord D said and moved as Leon sat on a chair and smiled up at him. "Or perhaps that was one of the poppy covered aphrodisiacs…I wonder, well time will tell."

"You can be arrested for that you know," JJ said nervously. Lord D held out his hands with a coy smile. JJ grinned, "If I put Hand cuffs on you, we won't make it to the station." JJ said with a chuckle.

"Just don't lose your keys." D said bitterly and stood.

"Not so fast," Lord D reached around D and plucked Q-Chan from his grasp. "At night see that you accompany Orcot the younger to bed and stop being a nuisance." Lord D chastised Q-Chan who chirped unrepentant and flew away.

"I'd say from the look on his face that it has been almost a week for you guys." Dee said to D who blushed and refused to answer. "If he is this tense now, how is he going to react when you get too round for it? On that day, I resign." Dee grumbled and headed out of the shop. "Well Kids, I'm off for the weekend. Ryo and I are taking the boys and Carol to a game this weekend. See that you don't give the ladies too much trouble." Leon sat in a relaxed stupor.

"Definitely was a sedative." Lord D said and looked down at the myriad of small pills in his hand. "I suggest you put him to bed before he starts to drool."

Break

JJ followed Lord D to his bedroom and immediately kissed his soft lips. Lord D sighed and backed up to his bed, ready to do whatever JJ wanted. JJ noted the lackluster response he was getting and backed slightly away. "Is something wrong?" JJ asked and looked deeply into Lord D's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lord D said and undid his robe so that JJ would have better access to his body.

"No," JJ closed the robe and held Lord D's trembling hands still. "Tell me what is wrong with you."

Lord D sighed and looked away from JJ. "It has been a long day, and I had to give Andy an emergency checkup, she is having pain and minor spotting, oh dear, forget I said that. Dr. patient privilege you know. And well, some of the animals have been misbehaving. D is the only one that can truly control the Honlon; yet I fear to let him go near it when it is in discourse. And…"

"You're tired." JJ said simply he wanted to laugh, and yet, he wanted to cry. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lord D lowered his head and refused to meet JJ's gaze. "I see," JJ said softly. He pulled Lord D into his arms and cradled him there. Lord D relaxed and enjoyed the feel of JJ's heart beating against his back. "What do you think would happen if you told me to stop?" Lord D said nothing, but JJ noted that his entire body began to tremble. At this JJ did begin to cry. What could he do to get through to his beloved?

"Jemi-Chan…?" Lord D began to turn around and found himself crushed to JJ in a severe hug.

"Don't you ever be afraid to tell me no," JJ gasped out. He moved beside Lord D and sat down. JJ frowned when Lord D still did not raise his head. "I treasure you. You have taken up a firm residence in my heart; to hurt you would be to hurt myself. I will never… Leon gave you his spare, tomorrow I will teach you how to aim, I…I don't know what else to say darling. What else can I do? I am not that fiend that mistreated you. Why won't you look at me?" JJ sobbed.

"You're sitting on my hair." Lord D said quietly and laughed through his tears. JJ looked down and saw that he was indeed sitting on long silken strands of shiny black hair. Should Lord D raise his head he would hurt himself. JJ shifted and moved the hair from beneath him. "I love you Jemi-Chan. I know that it is hard for you to deal with me and my fears. But they are second nature to me and long ingrained. I am sorry if I offend you with my ignorance."

"You just have to stop comparing me to him, that's all I ask. I don't expect immediate results, I know it was a hard lesson learned, but promise you will try." JJ said and stroked Lord D's hair. "I love you, now let's get some sleep." JJ stripped down to his shorts and completely undressed Lord D and pulled him into his arms and settled down to get some sleep. He was staying? Lord D thought in wonder. They weren't…and he was… Impulsively Lord D kissed JJ and smiled brightly at him before he wrapped his arms around him and drifted off to sleep. JJ lay for along time staring at Lord D and hating Hamanosuke Nimuri.

Break

The sun rose on another day before Leon opened his eyes. He grinned to find himself alone in their bedroom with D. There was no furry creature in sight. Leon went to brush the odd taste from his mouth, vowing to do something horrible to Lord D as soon as he had made D lose his mind. Leon returned to the room to find D sitting up in bed smiling at him. It was not his usual happy morning smile, but blatant invitation. Leon was more than happy to accept. His lips met D's in an inferno of passion. D was not pliant his hands worked furiously to remove the hampering clothing. "Good Morning." Leon mumbled before he lowered his head to D's lap and had breakfast.

Break

"What a wonderful day today is." D said in the calm after the storm.

"Yeah, you're incredible." Leon mumbled and bit the delicate shoulder pressed against his nose.

"Leon…" D said and sat up away from Leon. "You know what today is right?"

"Um…Saturday?" Leon frowned when D pouted and left the bed. D shoved his arm into his sleeve and left the room in search of breakfast. Leon entered the kitchen and received a glare from D who stood behind his father and petted Q-Chan. Q-Chan seemed to preen triumphantly.

"Stop it," Lord D chastised the little creature.

"What is so special about today?" Leon asked D not sure if he had missed some holiday.

D promptly threw a bowl of rice at Leon's head and stalked from the kitchen. "Ow," Leon grumbled and turned to follow D only to have a slipper bounce next where the bowl had hit, followed by the other in quick succession. Leon really panicked when it looked as if D were close to tears. "I'm sorry." Leon went to embrace D but was shoved away. "What ever I did I am sorry."

"Beast," D said low and pouted before he stomped into their room and slammed the door.

"I am so confused." Leon grumbled and headed back to the kitchen to clean up the bowl of spilled, no thrown, rice.

"Perhaps this will help," Lord D said and placed a manila envelope in front of Leon. Jill strolled into the kitchen and whistled.

"Wow, what a war zone, dare I ask what the heck happened?" Jill said and bent to help Lord D with the mess as Leon perused his old case file on Count D.

"Little D happened," Leon grumbled. "Papa D what does all this have to do with today?"

"You really are a great idiot," Lord D expelled and got to his feet he stalked over to Leon and flipped a few pages and found the one he was looking for. One perfectly manicured fingernail stabbed the paper.

"Robin Hendrix, that was my first case here…oh no, today is March 10th. It is the anniversary of the first day we met. Why didn't he say something?" Leon asked Lord D.

"Leon! You're supposed to remember, if he had to tell you it wouldn't be the same." Jill explained she went to the stove and made herself a plate of rice and vegetables, there was also rice balls with sweet bean paste fillings and scrambled egg substitute. "Wow you cooked all this?" She said and beamed a smile at Lord D.

"You cook, you clean, you take care of the animals and your patients…no wonder you are exhausted." JJ said. Without another word he took Lord D's hand and led him to his room. "You should get dressed and spend the day with me." Lord D smiled it sounded wonderful but…

"The shop…," Lord D said and prepared to get dressed anyway.

"Survived for how many years while you were away? D is not showing, he can run the front of the shop and I think Leon can handle feeding the animals. Chris is gone for the day and Andy is… Is…I am sure she'll be fine for one day." Lord D smiled, he wanted to go… "Besides, you're having dinner with my grand mother and I tonight anyway, or were you planning to cook dinner here before you left?" That was exactly his plan; Lord D blushed and rushed through dressing, knowing he would enjoy his day.

Leon paced outside his bedroom door and listened for sounds of movement. With a sigh he opened the door and prepared to dodge whatever missile D lodged at his head. D sat on the bed with his arms crossed and glared at Leon. "Baby, how was I supposed to remember, we never celebrated it before?"

"You never shared my bed before." D said and refused to allow Leon to touch him. Leon sat beside him anyway. D felt like a child scooting further away from Leon. "Well, you didn't."

"Was I supposed to get a gift?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, we never celebrated before," D said.

"So why are you so upset?" Leon asked and smiled when he finally managed to get D into his arms.

"I don't know…" D sighed, "I feel these raging emotions one moment and the next there are gone, then they come back twice as bad. Leon, I am sorry I threw the rice at you, and my shoes, and I am sorry I dipped your badge in molasses…"

"You did what?" Leon sat away from D and looked around the room. He saw the soggy mess on the dresser and sighed.

"I was really mad," D said and bit his lower lip waiting for Leon's reaction. Leon threw his head back and laughed.

"I love you so much; please just tell me, why the hell do we have molasses in our room?" Leon said between guffaws.

D shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know we had it, I was just thinking of how nice it would be to have it and there it was."

"Like telekinesis or something? Leon asked. D shrugged. Leon stood and pulled D barefoot from the room, still not trusting him with shoes. He found Jill alone in the kitchen. "Where is Lord D, we might have a problem?"

"Why is it a problem?" D asked.

"What's going on?" Diana asked entering the kitchen and noting Leon's tense stance.

"D was thinking of molasses in our room and it appeared." Leon said in shock, "It is a problem, because you never did it before."

"So," Jill said waiting for a problematic situation to be explained.

"I just want to know if it is a side effect of his condition or…"

"Side effect, condition, you say it like I am diseased Detective." D said and threw a sopping wet towel at Leon before he stalked off. Leon looked at the empty sink and frowned.

"Where'd you get that?" Leon called.

"I wanted to hit you with a wet towel and a wet towel was in my hand." D said.

"Where is Lord D," Leon begged Jill, Diana laughed.

"I passed them on the way in. JJ said to tell you that today everything is your responsibility, he will return his love in the morning." Diana said and helped herself to breakfast.

"And Lord D left, just like that?" Leon said bewildered and dried his face with a paper towel from Jill. "Oh dear."

Break

Lord D strolled along the forest preserve arm in arm with JJ and smiled. JJ was amazed; it seemed as if every animal in the area had come by at least twice to greet them. The other tourist were beginning to stare at them as wave after wave of creatures danced attendance upon Lord D. JJ sat on a bench and watched. "She's gorgeous," JJ looked up into a strange blond man's face. The man sat beside him and JJ noted he had soft brown eyes. JJ opened his mouth to inform the man of his mistake when he said. "What's a little dipshit like you doing with a fine babe like that?" Immediately JJ thought those eyes weren't so soft.

"Why don't you return to the rock you escaped from?" JJ said tightly and walked over. Lord D smiled up at him brightly and took his hand. JJ stared down to note the soft creature Lord D had placed there. The chipmunk looked up at him questioningly and settled down.

"Hey! You! Girl," JJ bristled and turned to face the blond man from the bench as he stalked forward, JJ placed himself in front of Lord D. "Move," The man commanded. JJ stood his ground. "Girlie, why don't you leave him alone and come walk with me, talk with me…sleep with me?" Lord D said nothing and carefully took the chipmunk from JJ and sat it on the ground to scamper away. "You do speak English don't you? I have a few words I can teach you, but first, remember Darnell, it's my name, you'll be screaming it later." Lord D still did not acknowledge Darnell's presence. "Can you say suck? How about Cock, can you say that?" Darnell grabbed his crotch and adjusted it. Lord D's eyes widened and he gasped before he turned away.

"That's it," JJ said trying to follow Lord D's example and ignore the jerk and failing miserably. "You sir are under arrest for sexual harassment and lewd behavior in a public park."

"Right, and while you try to call the police, I'll beat the shit out of you." Darnell said and grabbed JJ's shirt front and lifted him from his feet.

JJ raised his hands and chopped down hard on Darnell's neck. Darnell gasped and fell to his knees trying to draw breath. "And now I've got you for assaulting an officer." JJ reached for his badge and his cuffs. As he cuffed Darnell he smiled and blew a kiss at Lord D. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Chapter 23: When The Dawn Comes

The officers of the 23rd precinct were silent as they watched the small entourage of three enter the police department. JJ scowled and pulled Darnell along. Lord D walked behind them his hands clasped demurely in front of him. "Count D, how nice to see you again." The chief said and walked forward with his hand extended. Lord D looked confused at him. "May I ask what brings you around this time?"

"I am sorry; you must have mistaken me for my son." Lord D informed the Chief. Lord D sat in Jill and Leon's office while JJ filed paperwork and locked Darnell in a holding cage.

"Hey there lovely, I do believe I made a promise to you." JJ said and sat beside Lord D. "You sit and think more than any person I know." JJ commented on Lord D's thoughtful expression.

"There are so many things to ponder," Lord D said softly.

"Care to share?" JJ asked. Lord D wrinkled his brow for a moment then smiled brightly.

"What promise were you talking about?" JJ sighed at the obvious changing of the subject.

"Come on," JJ stood and pulled Lord D to his feet. "The range, I promised to teach you to aim and shoot the gun." Lord D smiled cautiously and followed JJ from the office.

Break

Leon hesitantly approached his bedroom door. It was silent. He cracked it open and peeked inside. He looked to the dresser and saw that his badge had been cleaned. He entered the room and found D sitting on the bed smiling at him. Leon's jaw dropped to his chest and he stared goggle eyed at D. D wore the sheer sheath that Leon had gotten him with the barely there shorts. His hair fell around him in wild disarray highlighting his porcelain complexion.

"I am sorry for my temper, I do not mean to fly into such rages of emotion, I just can't help…" D could not continue, Leon had seized him and kissed his lips with such voracious hunger that it took his breath away.

"I don't care what kind of rage you have, as long as you love me." Leon said and stroked D's back enjoying the feel of the sheer silk sliding over velvety soft skin. D moaned low in his throat when Leon found his strawberry colored nipples and brushed them with his thumbs and pinched.

"Kiss me," D begged prettily, Leon happily complied. Leon's lips trailed over his neck leaving a mouth shaped bruise. D clutched Leon to him and leaned his head back offering more of his neck. He could feel Leon smile against him before he moved on and suckled his nipples through the sheath. D moaned again and held tighter to Leon leaving trails of scratch marks over his broad back. Leon laid D on the bed and sat up looking at him. D reached out and hand and tugged at Leon's shirt. With a thought it was gone.

"That still weirds me out, but I love you so I don't care." Leon said and stoked D through the shorts. D arched his back and rubbed himself against Leon's hand his eyes closed in bliss. Leon raised D and removed the sheath, kissing him all over again.

"I'm melting inside, love me now Leon-kun, please." D gasped out.

"Not yet, not yet baby hold on." Leon peeled the shorts away raising D's legs over his shoulders and licking his way down. D's cries increased and Leon sucked with more intensity. "Come for me…"Leon muttered and sucked harder, D screamed and did just that. Leon swallowed gratefully and took his time building D to a fever pitch again this time he removed his pants and positioned himself. He pushed only the head of himself in and waited.

D opened his eyes which sparkled like jewels in the dim lighting. Confusion and desire were plain to see across his features. "Don't make me beg." D pleaded. Leon kept eye contact as he slid inch by agonizing inch inside. D sighed and moaned raising his hips to meet the thrusts. Leon held D close to him and was thankful to have met and tried to arrest the beautiful Kami in the odd Pet Shop on Fifth Street.

Break

Ryo could not recall ever having such a headache as he had now. Even on his drunken outings in college, he had never felt this awful. The game had been a blast. The crowd was noisy and the kids were rambunctious. Too rambunctious. He lay in the tub with a cool towel over his face. The door opened and he peeked up at Dee walking towards him with aspirin and a glass of ice water. "The kids are quite cheerfully rotting their brains with video games, we could leave them alone for hours and they would never know it."

"I know but I am sorry Dee, my head is killing me." Ryo said and sank underneath the water. When he resurfaced Dee was sitting on the floor taking off his shoes. Dee stood and undid his pants. As he stripped Ryo looked hesitant. Dee stepped into the tub and pulled Ryo into his arms.

"Take this love, and just relax." Ryo leaned back against Dee and sighed. Dee picked up the sponge and soaked it with water and soap before dragging it across Ryo's chest. Ryo leaned his head back and allowed Dee to scrub him. Soon he leaned forward for Dee to wash his back. Ryo sighed in pleasant shock, his headache was vanishing. His shock soon turned to arousal and he leaned further out of the water, teasing Dee with a view of his backside. Dee gasped. "Ryo you don't feel well please just sit here and let me take care of you."

Ryo grinned to himself and sank back into the water; he scooted back in the tub and rubbed his butt against Dee's crotch. "Take care of me Dee." Ryo sighed and rubbed more. Dee grasped his hips and turned him around in the water. Ryo straddled Dee's hips and smiled. "My headache is gone; what ever did you give me?"

"Lord D had some aspirin he gave me why?" Dee said, he had hoped the aspirin would sooth Ryo's headache nothing more.

Ryo impatiently reached underneath him and stroked Dee before he lifted up and impaled himself moaning loudly he rose up and lowered again. Dee licked Ryo's exposed heck and took hold of his hips and began to push up to meet Ryo's downward thrusts. Ryo became a wild thing of pleasure as he rode Dee splashing water out of the tub and onto the tiled floor beneath them. "Harder," Ryo begged and bit his lips in yearning. "More, don't stop, harder." Ryo hugged Dee to him and bounced around like a wild thing. Dee gasped in pleasure sure the world had gone insane and loving every minute of it.

Break

Quick note: Lord D had two sets of pills, Calcium sedative and Poppy Aphrodisiac, which do you think Ryo just took?

Break

Lord D held the gun and pointed at the target at the end of the field trying his best to focus. JJ stood behind him steadying his arm from the weight of the gun. Lord D had fired a few shots and missed the target so badly that JJ had kissed him to make him feel better. JJ was laughing as he did most of the work to steady and aim the gun. The shot hit the target not far from the bull's eye. Lord D grinned triumphantly and JJ did not have the heart to tell him that he had practically made the shot.

As they left the Pd and prepared to go to JJ's grandmother's house Lord D looked happier than JJ had seen him in a long time. He smiled at JJ and his heart melted all over again. "It is scary to me how much in love with you I am." JJ said before he started the car. Lord D gasped and blushed before he looked out the window.

"I understand your feelings love, I share them." Lord D said softly. Lord D was surprised that the trip to the small three bedroom house was a short one. He stood nervously on the porch as JJ unlocked the door with his keys and stepped aside to allow Lord D in front of him.

"Nana," JJ called and entered the house looking around. Lord D stood by the door. A smallish older lady walked into the room wearing a neat dark blue skirt and a crisp lighter blue shirt. Her long hair fell in soft waves over her shoulder. Lord D was immediately charmed by her gentle smile.

"Oh Jem-dear there you are, I was beginning to wonder. You brought your friend I see." Lord D bowed low to the lady. "Oh Jem-dear, I thought you told me you liked boys?" JJ laughed at his Grand mother's confusion.

"I do Nana, this is Lord D." JJ introduced them

"Hello NaaNaa, it is very pleasant to make your acquaintance." Lord D said and took her smaller hand in his perfectly manicured hands and brought it to his lips. Nana grinned at Lord D's pronunciation of her name.

"You have such a lovely accent," Nana said and led Lord D to her living room to sit on the couch. She ignored JJ and stared intently at Lord D. "So, Jem-dear tells me you do not eat meat?"

"No NaaNaa I do not." Lord D answered grateful to JJ that he did not have to see some poor cooked animal on his plate.

"I hope you like pasta then, I cooked us some spaghetti with Garlic bread Italian style." Nana said and smiled. "My late husband was Italian you know, it's where Jem-Dear gets his lovely looks. But I dare say you are not lacking in loveliness yourself. I swear I have never met a more beautiful man." Lord D blushed prettily and looked away from her scrutiny. "Have you been fooling my grandson, just to snare him, and you really are a lady?" Lord D's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the older lady holding his hand.

"Nana," JJ chastised. "Believe me, he is every bit a man." JJ leered at Lord D suggestively. It was Nana's turn to blush and she stood to go check on dinner leaving Lord D sitting embarrassed on the couch. JJ's smile vanished as he noted the tears in Lord D's eyes.

"She is so kind," Lord D mumbled and wiped his tears. "It is so different this time, I know you do not wish me to compare, but…" Lord D paused and sighed JJ took him into his arms and leaned Lord D's head back and kissed him softly. He slid his tongue inside his mouth and gently tasted the inside of his honey flavored sweetness. Nana entered the front room and backed away smiling glad her grand son was finally happy. She had feared that he would be lonely for a long time. Nana was thankful to the strange beautiful man who had stolen her grand son's heart.

Break

Leon cuddled D close to him and smiled contentedly. "You are so beautiful; I love you like I have loved no one else." D smiled and kissed the chest his face was pressed against before he fell asleep holding tight to Leon. Leon sat for a long time gazing at the small curve of D's stomach. He placed his hand there and smiled. Leon sat up careful not to wake D and placed a series of kissed along his stomach before he lay down beside himand slept as well.

Break

Dee lay in bed with an icepack in his lap and looked over to Ryo sleeping peacefully beside him. After the bath tub explosion, Ryo had practically dragged him to bed and kept him there. Bikky had raided Dee's pocket for cash and ordered pizza. Bikky turned the sound on the television up and grinned at Chris before they slipped back into the world of video games.

Break

Nana had long since gone to bed when JJ took Lord D to his bedroom. Lord D was pleasantly surprised by the neat classy decoration in JJ's bedroom. "I will not sleep in the spare room?" JJ asked not quite sure about JJ's intentions. JJ said nothing and kissed Lord D deeply. Lord D sighed and lost the ability to do anything more than sigh in pleasure as he was divested of his clothing. "Ugn…" Lord D gasped and panted sharply holding tight to JJ.

"Why are you trying to hold back? Tell me what you feel." JJ said and licked, then gently bit the nipple he had been sweetly torturing.

"Ah…Ummm…:pant:" Lord D gasped, "Your NaaNaa," Lord D managed to say before he bit his lips to contain the sounds building in his throat.

"Has a hearing aid that she takes out at night and sleeps like the dead." JJ said and sat on the bed with Lord D in his lap facing him. "I have taken you repeatedly, now you take me, as much or as little as you want." JJ said and lifted Lord D's hips. Lord D looked down in confusion having never dreamed of such a position. "Why do you look so confused D-Chan? I thought the Oriental people practically invented the art of love."

"Humans, yes, we Kami tended to stay away from them. All I know I learned from…" Lord D paused and his fingers clenched against JJ's chest.

"You were married, to your first son's mother?" JJ said confused. He sat up and placed his hands on Lord D's back.

"Yes, but even you must know that…" Lord D paused and blushed, "Sex with a woman is far different than with a man. I was on top of her yes, but it was all we had done. Hama- liked me on my back or on my knees." Lord D's brows drew together in confusion. "You have never placed me on my knees, do you not like that?"

"I do, but I love your face, I want to see your face, when you come, you look like an enchanted thing and it brings me there with you. You enchant me." JJ confessed with a grin and kissed Lord D's neck. Lord D grinned mischievously and backed off of JJ and stared down at his lap.

"You have done this to me, and I have never had it done before, but I am fairly skilled if you would like." Lord D said not saying how he had learned, but JJ knew all the same. He hated Hama- all the more.

"Only if you want to," JJ said. Lord D smiled and lowered his head. JJ was immediately awed at his skill and technique. Selfish bastard, JJ ranted in his mind, Lord D was extremely talented and yet he had never... JJ had given him his first blow job? JJ pulled Lord D back into his lap and lifted his hips. "Take as much or as little as you want." JJ said and took himself in hand and pressed against Lord D. Lord D gasped enjoying the feeling of the warming jelly that JJ had spread on him and slid down smiling blissfully.

"I like when you…Moved more than this." Lord D gasped. JJ lifted his hips and Lord D gasped in pleasure.

"Don't hold back Darling," JJ said, "Don't hold back anything." Lord D panted and sighed before he moaned low getting louder he wiggled his hips and slammed against JJ enjoying the feeling of being completely filled. Lord D forgot about Nana, he forgot about everything but the pleasure.

Break

Andy sighed and shifted. She was in the middle of her seventh month and no matter how she lay she could not get comfortable. Nestoir held her in his arms and stroked her back. She whimpered when a cramp seemed to rock her entire body. Andy stood to pace the floor. Nestoir took her hand and walked beside. Nestoir sighed it was going to be a long night.

Nestoir grew frightened as more pain seemed to force his wife to bend over and clutch him tightly. "Nes, it hurts." She moaned as the sun rose over the pet shop. Nestoir had tears in his eyes as he feared the worse. It was too soon. Andy gasped and squeezed his hands. "Dear God, Nes, my water just broke."

Chapter 24: The Sweetest Sound

Andy inhaled and tried to quell the tears that fell from her eyes. "Nic… Nestoir, it hurts…" She whimpered and clenched her small hands around her husband's. He looked up at her and the fear in his eyes was unmistakable and he was unable to hide it.

"I'll go get Lord D." He said and sat his wife carefully on the bed and ran from the room.

Break

T-Chan clawed at D and Leon's room door frantically until D opened wearing a hastily donned robe. "What is wrong T-Chan?" D asked when he noted the agitated state of all the animals in the shop. "Andy…" D said after a moment. "Leon, you have to get up and call JJ, he has my father and Andy is in Labor." D said and shook Leon awake.

"No she's not; she is only seven months pregnant." Leon grumbled and rolled over trying to tug D back into his embrace.

"Tell that to her water, it broke." D said and snatched away from Leon, at this gesture Leon did sit up and blink, even when D was mad at him he was not this cold. Leon reached for his cell phone and frowned, the sun had barely risen, it was going to be a long day.

Break

Lord D snuggled closer to JJ and sighed in his sleep. JJ answered his phone when it began to buzz as if he were on auto pilot. "Hellllooo…" He mumbled groggy from excess loving the night before and not enough sleep. Lord D opened his eyes and looked up. "Yeah, he's right here, what's up…Geez no need to yell… Here." JJ handed the phone to Lord D. Lord D looked at the small cellular phone as if it might bite him. "It's Leon, he is frantic asking for you…Oh shit, it might be little D." JJ sat up when Lord D brought the phone to his ear.

"What…how long ago…" Lord D stood from the bed and pulled his pants on and began searching for his robe. "How far apart are her contractions…? I'll be there as soon as I can… I have not eaten, so I don't have the energy to Trans…what ever, keep them both calm, I'm on my way." During the conversation JJ had dressed himself and had penned a quick note to his grandmother. Lord D was running to the door trying to braid his hair.

"Wait darling, what's up?" JJ asked and pulled Lord D to a stop and undid the mess atop his head and re-did it neatly.

"Andy is in Labor." Lord D said and waited anxiously for JJ to leave the note where his Grandmother would find it. "I need to be at the Pet Shop…"

"Ten minutes ago," JJ said and opened the door of his car for Lord D. JJ pulled his siren out and turned it on before peeling out and speeding down the street.

Break

Every pain that Andy felt was like a sword ripping through Nestoir's body. He wished he could help her, but he had no way to alleviate her pain. Angel had shown up and begged her to give him some of her pain, but she wouldn't as Nestoir knew she would not. He himself had begged her. Andy lay on her side and moaned. Nestoir perked up when he thought he heard a siren outside the pet shop. Lord D had left the car running before it had come to a full stop. JJ ripped the keys from the ignition and ran into the shop behind him. Leon breathed a sigh of relief as Lord D marched to Andy's room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Lord D yelled when he saw D helping Andy into a clean nightgown.

"Father, she needed…" D did not finish, Lord D took him by the arm and ushered him from the room.

"The labor has only just begun, I do not need you to see this now, when your own time will be here soon enough." Lord D shut the door firmly behind him. Lord D turned to where Andy and Nestoir were sitting on the bed he sighed and tried to calm them both. "If you both are calm, your son will be born healthy into this world. Before we start, say a prayer with me… Father…"

Break

"Oh God, she's early." Daphnus said and paced back and forth across the hallway outside the Princess's room. "If something goes wrong I am going to kill Nestoir, you mark my words this is his fault. Maybe she was too active, she never could sit still you know. He should have made her sit still. I'll kill him." Leon pulled a chair into the hallway for D to sit on while they waited. D paled as a scream could be heard from behind the door.

"Take me out and shoot me," Daphnus said to JJ. "If I am dealing with a wound I won't concentrate so hard on what's going on." JJ backed away palms up away from the distraught High Prince. Prince Angel pulled out his inhaler and worked it furiously as another scream could be heard. Leon grew worried as D grew paler still.

"I think you should come with me and prepare breakfast for the kids." Leon said another scream and Leon feared D would faint.

"I have delivered children before, or rather young animals; it was not so… why is she screaming like that?" D said and his breathing became uneven as another scream pelted through the door. Leon became truly frightened in that moment and he was reminded that although D had lived for a thousand, twenty-four years, comparatively, he was only nineteen. Leon pulled D into his arms and held him tightly.

Break

"On three… one… two… three… and push." Lord D said and waited. Andy strained and Nestoir prayed.

Break

The afternoon came and went, as evening rolled around, Lord D opened the door. "I need fresh water; I can no longer summon it." Lord D sighed tiredly and waited. Clarisande waved her hand and steaming water appeared. "You should come in here; I'll need that talent of yours." Lord D said. Clarisande nodded and stepped into the room.

Break

Evening slipped into night and D paced beside Daphnus. Daphnus had been forced to sedate Prince Angel; he now slept blissfully on a lounge set up in the hallway. Jill and Diana showed up for their shift and found the pet shop in chaos. Jill called Ryo and Dee over to wait for news of the new royal trying hard to be born.

Break

Ryo patted D's hand and hoped he would be okay, the more the Princess labored the more distraught he became. Andy screamed again and D began to hyperventilate. "I'm sure she is going to be fine." Ryo said calmly. He looked at D and was surprised by how young he looked when he was this scared. He was not his usual self contained, mature self. Instead, he looked like a scared kid.

D rubbed his small tummy and tears fell from his face. "If it is this difficult for a human… God…Leon I am so sorry."

"Don't talk like that," Leon said and got to his knees in front of D. "You'll be fine… Fine…"

Break

Shuko, do you know what Princess Andy's baby will be? - Chris asked the dragon.

"It will be a boy, and he is destined, to rule as well as his parents." Shuko said and for a moment Chris was confused as Shuko looked scared. "It is difficult for Kami's to give birth…" She said quietly.

"Chris,"

Yes Junrei- Chris was surprised that Shuko had left with out saying any thing to him. Bikky could never tell which face was which and so preferred to see them as a dragon with three heads. He noted Shuko crying and wondered why.

Break

"Come now my lady, one more aught to do it." Lord D said and waited. Andy strained and Lord D smiled. "The head is out, push again and I'll be able to reach in and help." Andy pushed and Lord D was able to slip his hands in and gently guide the child to safety. Andy let out one final scream before she collapsed back against the bed. Lord D began to sob. The child was not breathing. He cleaned his mouth and airways and waited. He gently smacked the little bottom. Nothing.

Clarisande held a hand over her mouth as tears coursed down her face. She would not sob and worry the High Princess… She would not.

Lord D fitted his mouth over the baby's and blew gently. He worked furiously while Nestoir sobbed and tried to shield his wife's view.

"Nes, why isn't he crying?" Andy said and tried to sit up.

"No, baby please, just lie here, Lord D is…"

Lord D blew again and the tiny chest heaved and he sighed as the baby let out a wail. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Clarisande gasped and laughed through tears of joy. Andy sighed with relief and fainted. Lord D finished cleaning her and the child up before he handed Nestoir his son. Lord D smiled weakly at Clarisande before he quietly left the room.

Break

The sun was peeking over a new day when Leon sighed. A baby's cry could be heard. "See baby, its okay." D lay trembling in Leon's arms on the lounge Prince Angel had vacated. Later the door opened and Lord stepped out.

"You have a new Prince," He said with a smile and fell weakly against the wall. JJ scooped Lord D into his arms before he could fall exhausted to the floor and carried him to his bedroom. JJ leaned Lord D against a wall and undressed him before he picked him up and placed him in the tub. As Lord D ate a plate of food with plenty of desserts, JJ undid the braid and washed his hair. After Lord D was clean and dressed in a fresh bed robe, JJ lay down beside him in bed and slept.

Break

Leon sat and stared at D as he slept. Had they made the wrong decision? All those months ago when they had decided that D could carry the child, Leon had not known just how difficult it could be. If he had known, he would have argued D's choice, insisted… Leon broke into tears and pulled D into his arms. He could not lose him... he just could not.

Chapter 25: Family

::Reminisce:: 

The garden seemed to glow in the bright light of the full moon. Each flower preened, vying for the attention of the Kami walking among them. "There you are," a single amethyst eye turned to the sound of the voice.

"Father," Lord D said and turned away from Sofu paying close attention to a rose bush that was trying mightily to be seen.

"What has that fiend done to you?" Sofu said and gently took the frail arm and turned his son to face him. Lord D lowered his head and brushed his hair in front of his face. "Do you really think that will hide it…from me?" Sofu gently brushed the hair aside and saw the swollen cheek and blackened eye. Knowing about it had not prepared him for the sight. Sofu gasped softly. "I will end his life before sunrise." Sofu vowed and turned to leave the garden.

"Father please, I … Provoked him." Lord D said wrapped his arms around him self and backed away from the anger on his father's face. "If I had just given him what he wanted…"

"Do you honestly believe that rubbish?" Sofu demanded, he grabbed Lord D and dragged him to a crystal clear pond. Sofu shoved Lord D to his knees. "Look, look what he has done to you. What is it he wanted? You on your back…honestly that is not your sole purpose of existing." Lord D began to sob as he looked at his once beautiful face. "You are my son, and I will kill him before I allow that monster to kill you." Sofu stepped away from Lord D and looked up at the sky as if an answer to his problems would be written in the stars. "Fine," Sofu sighed in defeat. "If it is your wish, I will not kill him, but please, for your sake as well as well as for D-San… Come home."

"Father, I can not. I vowed to love him for the rest of his life." Lord D said, "He is not like this all of the time father, he really is a wonderful man."

"Wonderful?" Sofu rounded on his son angrily. "Is this how wonderful he is to you?" Sofu turned Lord D to the pond again and moved his hair aside. "I know how often it happens. You are my son… I can feel when you are in distress. It pains me to leave you there."

"Father, I am Kami, his life will end long before mine will, I can last until…" Lord D began.

"I can not," Sofu ground out. "I will take you out by force if necessary, I am your father, you will obey me, you have not grown so old now that the rules do not apply." Sofu said and pulled Lord D to his feet. "I was a fool to allow you a choice." Sofu began to pull Lord D from the garden.

"Father I promised," Lord D said and tried to remove his father's hand from his arm.

"Promise or no promise, the Kami were not meant to be ground beneath the heel of a human." Sofu had never come so close to raising his voice before.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a Kami…" Lord D gasped and placed his hands over his mouth as he realized what he had said. Sofu raised his hand to strike his son. Lord D did not move. "Its ok father, go ahead." Lord D said, Sofu lowered his hand and stalked from the garden. Lord D sank to the ground in tears.

Mini-Break

JJ felt Lord D shudder in his sleep and looked down to see tears coursing down his face. JJ pulled Lord D closer to him and softly rubbed his back. Lord D sat up and gasped. He looked away from JJ and wiped his face. "I am sorry, I often dream if I am over tired." Lord D said and he moved as if to leave the bed but JJ grasped his hips and pulled him back. Lord D stilled and waited. JJ kissed the back of Lord D's neck and held him close. "Jemi-Chan, I would really rather… what I mean is…No." Lord D shook his head and said breathlessly he moved JJ's hands away from him. Lord D was surprised that JJ let him go. He turned to look at JJ. "You are not angry with me?"

JJ frowned, "why would I be, you had a long day. And I kept you all night last night, or rather the night before last, and then you were put through nearly twenty four hours of labor. I hear you saved his little highnesses life." Lord D blushed and shrugged as if to say that it was nothing. "You are amazing you know that? I love you so much, come here." Lord D obeyed and submitted to JJ's hands. JJ arranged Lord D till he was lying on his side. JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D and snuggled close before he drifted off to sleep. It was a long time before Lord D joined him in slumber.

Break

"He is so tiny Andy," D said and watched as Andy fed the little prince. Andy smiled and adjusted her clothing before she began to gently pat the small back. D watched and waited for the small expulsion of air before he smiled. Nestoir grinned and would have reached for his son but Andy shook her head and handed him to Count D. "Have you chosen a name?" D asked he hesitated before he accepted the young Prince. D smiled when the baby blue eyes looked up at him as he gently cradled the small bundle.

Andy smiled brightly at her husband before she said: "His name is Nicklaus."

Break

The entire shop was buzzing with excitement. Andy was leaving her room for the first time in two days. The little prince would be introduced. King Zarro waited with the rest and held his breath as Lord D opened the door and Andy stepped out carrying Nicklaus, followed by Nestoir and D. Zarro stepped forward and reached for the child. He looked him over and smiled. "A bit small, my little lady, but I say he'll grow, he'll grow. Well done." Zarro said to Nestoir.

"Well what did he do, I did all the work?" Andy said with a mock pout at the King. Zarro laughed and handed Nicklaus to Nestoir. Zarro then turned to Lord D. Lord D gasped as King Zarro got down to one knee.

"You are a great honor to the Arcadian court. I thank you for working to save the life of this child." Lord D blushed and nodded.

"I am a doctor; it is my duty to preserve life." Lord D said modestly and stepped away from the king. JJ smiled at Lord D and winked. Count D gasped as he understood his father's motives of a while ago. Lord D had not been trying to destroy the love of the king and queen of Garuna; he had been trying to preserve a species, a life… D sighed and smiled at his father. "You have been quiet lately." D looked over to his father and wondered when he had arrived beside him. "Leon worries about you."

"I am afraid father," D said quietly and sat on a lounge. Lord D nodded and sat beside his son. "I know I said I would not mind if my life were forfeit for this child, but the more I carry it, the more I want to see it, I want to raise it and… I fear that I will not."

"Those are not fears to be ashamed of child," Lord D said. "They are not even fears that are yours alone. Human women share them as well as Kami women. The fears are natural and will be worked through. Leon tells me you have been summoning." D blushed and nodded. "Do you know what that means?" D shook his head and Lord D smiled. "It is the spring time child; you will be 1,025 years when the cherry blossoms fall. You will reach your majority."

"So he's older now?" Leon said from behind them.

"Yes, to your understanding he will be twenty." Lord D said and patted his son's hand before he wandered off to greet Sofu. Briefly he wondered how Q-Chan was sitting on his father's shoulder. Lord D sighed, "It would be more convincing Lady Aurora, if you were to actually be my son's pet and not hang over my father." Q-Chan chirped, nipped Sofu's ear and flew off to land softly on D's shoulder.

"That Kimono with the Cherry blossoms your Grandfather sent you… He was celebrating your birth." Leon said wondering how the aging process worked with Kami. D nodded and paused as he saw a small blond head peeking around at him.

"Is something wrong Chris?" D said gently.

Will you still come to my school this Saturday? – Chris asked Leon looked around him to see Bikky standing near Ryo and Dee shuffling his feet. – you see, Bikky and I did something special with our report, and the principal wants us to present it to everyone at the picnic, on stage and well, can you still you come? -

"Of course dear," D said and patted Chris's head.

"I heard that the Royals will be leaving town again soon and we will go back to our normal detective work." Ryo said to Leon.

"Yeah, the Prince and Princess want to show their son to their families." Leon said. "It will be nice to work again."

"You do not like spending time here with me at the shop?" D asked. Leon panicked and wondered how he should answer. Ryo waited and wondered if he should help Leon out. Leon was not gentle with words and D could become distraught at a moments notice.

"Of course I do, but you know you never really feel that a job is done right until you are doing it yourself. And I feel that the city is safer when I am out looking after it." D nodded in understanding and placed his hand on his tummy. "And when I am on duty I trust your father to look after you," Leon placed his hand over D's "We'll get through this." D nodded and felt better, he would lean on Leon's strength and somehow, they would get through it all.

Break

Leon opened his eyes and smiled he wrapped his arms around D and kissed the pale neck in front of him. D opened his eyes. "Morning lovely," Leon said and was about to lie atop D when the door opened and Chris bounded in. Leon sighed; he was definitely going to invest in locks for their door. D laughed and got to his feet pulling his robe tight around him. "Calm down Chris, we'll shower and be ready to head to your school in a bit. Don't you want breakfast first?" Chris nodded and then shrugged his shoulders. "Father is not up yet? Well I can cook it if you will give me a moment." D said and found his slippers before he left the room ready to prepare breakfast.

Break

Lord D moaned and clenched his fingers in JJ's hair holding him close. JJ smiled, when the sun shown on Lord D's skin he seemed to glow like a lustrous pearl. Lord D was not close, but JJ could not hold on any longer, he tried, and yet… "Ahhh…" As he came he was sorry that Lord D had not joined him. Lord D lowered his legs and smiled when JJ slipped out of him. "Sorry darling," JJ mumbled and kissed Lord D's lips.

"You did not hurt me," Lord D said quickly.

"No, I meant…" JJ sighed and lowered his head to Lord D's lap. Lord D gasped and suppressed a loud cry of pleasure as he slid over the edge of reason in JJ's mouth. Lord D looked puzzled at JJ and smiled. JJ had cared that he hadn't… He really was cut from an entirely different cloth than that of Hama-.

Break

Leon watched as D dressed in a long skirted cheongsam. The hem would brush the pavement when he walked. Leon wondered briefly how dirt never seemed to cling to D's clothing even in such circumstances. D cinched the belt and Leon frowned. "That's not too tight is it?" D shook his head and slid his hand underneath the belt to show he had left plenty of room across his middle. Leon thought D looked grand in the deep blue and gold outfit. They filed out of the pet shop and headed to the school where they would meet Ryo and Dee. Leon sighed. Tomorrow he would be headed back to the office he would miss watching D dress.

Bikky straitened Chris's collar and smiled at Carol. She grinned at him. She had won the contest for her paper about her family, but it was Bikky and Chris that the principal wanted to Showcase. She understood why though and hoped the audience would learn the lesson that the principal was trying so hard to teach.

Break

Bikky stood at the podium and looked down at the crowd. He grew fearful and nervous then he saw Ryo smiling up at him and knew that no matter what, he would still be proud of him. "Hello, my name is Bikky McLean and I am here to read about my family. This is Christopher Orcot." Bikky introduced Chris and D noted how small Chris really was when he stood next to Bikky. "We combined our papers because our families are basically the same. My name was not always Bikky McLean you see. And on my files in the principals office it says that Detective Randy McLean is a single parent, but that's not true. I asked Ryo, that's Randy, he's part Japanese, why it said that and Ryo told me that the law does not recognize our family. So I decided to help the law out, so that the next family like ours that comes along they will be able to recognize it."

"I guess I can understand why it is unrecognizable as a family. A usually family has a mother, a father a child or two and maybe a pet or something. Well my family has Ryo, Dee and my dog Cujo. Dee often calls Ryo my mommy because he acts like a mother hen with one chick. If Ryo is my mommy then I guess Dee would be my father, so in a way my family is just like everyone else's. I get help with my homework when I need it; I am fed and well dressed. When I do something wrong, I am sent to my room, but before that Ryo makes sure I understand why it was wrong, this usually means I am going to be lectured for about an hour."

"Chris' family is like mine too. He lives with his older brother who is a detective just like my parents. He does not have just one pet; he has an entire pet shop. Chris loves Count D like a mommy and an older brother because D takes care of him when Leon is working. D makes him stop crying when he is upset and understands him even though he can't talk and D taught Leon how to understand him."

"So now when ever a family that is different comes along it will be easier to recognize, because we are just like every body else. As long as there is love, what does the rest matter? Thank you all for your time." Bikky and Chris bowed to a silent audience. D wiped tears from his face and Ryo smiled brightly at them. Leon began to applaud, followed by the principal slowly the rest of the audience picked up and began to applaud. Chris smiled at Bikky and they ran from the stage to embrace their family.

Break

Randolph stood off to the side and watched the 'family' as they made their way to the area they had set up for their picnic. Chris sat practically in Count D's lap and played with his hair. Why had the little man let his hair grow so long? Randolph wondered, didn't he look enough like a woman to begin with? Randolph watched Count D lick a crumb from his finger and he grew angry at the stiffening in his pants. "You don't hate my son at all, do you?" Randolph was startled to see an identical Count standing beside him. Before Randolph could answer, Lord D laughed derisively and went to join his family at their picnic.

Break

Count D walked alone in Chris's classroom looking at the drawings that Chris had on display. He had needed a moment by himself away from so many people. Leon talked with Chris's teacher in the hallway. Randolph smiled when he noted that Count D was alone, it was a rare occurrence lately. Randolph stepped to him. "Your little brother has quite a talent." Randolph said pleasantly. D nodded, surprised at the civil tone that Randolph was using.

"Yes, he draws all the time at the shop, I think it is an outward expression because he does not speak. I hope he does not lose this talent when his speech returns." D said, willing to give Randolph the benefit of a doubt.

"You think his speech will return?" Randolph asked, for once allowing himself to enjoy the sound of D's smooth voice.

"Yes of course, there is no physical reason that he should not be able to talk and so one day he will regain that ability." D said.

"So I guess you are really smart," Randolph said and moved closer to D. D felt a small wave of dizziness and pulled a fan from his sleeve and began to fan himself. He leaned against the wall for support. Randolph placed his hand on D's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, please do not touch me," D shoved weakly against Randolph.

Randolph noted the weak resistance and smiled. "You don't really mean that do you?" D nodded and Randolph lowered his head to kiss D hating himself as his lips sought to connect to D's. D gasped and the world around him went blank. Randolph smiled at how limp D had gone in his arms he prepared to kiss D. Randolph looked down and gasped to see that D was unconscious. Randolph prepared to shake D to see if he would awaken, but he remembered the last time he had shaken D and decided that would not be the best course of action.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Leon yelled as he stormed into the room. Randolph let D go instantly. D would have fallen but Lord D was instantly at his side and took his son into his arms. Randolph gasped; he had never seen any one move so fast. "Papa D, What's wrong with him?" Leon said Lord D looked at his son's complexion.

"I felt he was having a bit of a spell, lucky for you, that he was," Lord D said to Randolph and placed his hand on D's stomach "You would have tried to take advantage of him when he was ill," Lord D said to Randolph with a scowl on his face. Randolph stammered and backed towards the door. He bumped into Ryo who narrowed his eyes.

"Papa D, tell me what's going on," Leon said worried as still D did not awaken.

"Your water," Lord D said and took the water bottle that Leon handed him. Lord D searched his robe pockets and pulled out a small bag of white cubes that he crushed and put into the water bottle and shook it. "He did not eat much at the picnic." Lord D took and handkerchief and placed it against the water bottle before he placed it on D's lips to moisten them. Lord D then worked D mouth open and he poured a small amount of the water in his mouth.

"Twins?" Randolph asked Ryo who said nothing and glowered at him.

Lord D placed his hand on D's head and sighed. "It appears that the contract was nearly breached, no other man is allowed to touch him, when he was slightly dizzy, it seems that Randolph took the opportunity to try to kiss him."

Leon's frown grew thunderous. "I'll kill him." Leon looked down at D.

"Had he succeeded you would have had every right to." Lord D said with a cold smile at Randolph. "You see according to our culture, if the life mate of one such as D is touched by someone else, well to say the least, Leon would have had the right to kill you or at the least, you would have been shipped to China or Arcadia to face your punishment. And your legal system here is such that the cultural rules would be followed; especially if it is mentioned that it deals with our religion, something that you should keep in mind. Oh and while you are busy staring at me, I am not his twin and I am not available." JJ turned a malicious stare at Randolph. "I thought you were adamantly attracted to females. I assure that I am not and neither is my son, a female."

D gave a little cough and opened his eyes he sat up and wondered why he was practically in his father's lap. "Father," D sighed and took the bottled sugar water and finished it quickly. Ryo reached into is pocket and produced a Hershey bar just as Dee entered the room. D stood to his feet and thanked Ryo for the chocolate. He licked his lips and smiled at Leon. Leon laughed softly and kissed D light on the lips. He traced his tongue where D's had left moisture.

"You ok?" Leon asked. D nodded and grinned before he raised his head knowingly taunting Randolph. Leon smiled and licked his lips again before his tongue dived between D's parted lips for a full on assault of D's sweet mouth.

Randolph slipped out behind them and went to find his family. Kill him, surely the Chinese man had no clue of American Government, they would never allow it.

Break

Randolph stayed near his young cousin sure Leon would not open fire near children. He was just looking around when he felt a tiny hand tug on his shirt he looked down and yelped in pain when a small foot connected hard with his shin. "Ow…did your brother put you up to this?" He asked Chris who raised his little fists and looked angry.

"He wants you to stay away from Count D, didn't you see the ring on Count D's finger, it means Leon sort of married him." Randolph looked down at Edmund and frowned.

"No sort of about it, I was there, so was the Arcadian King," Bikky said. Randolph prepared to say something to Bikky and Chris but he looked up to see Ryo, Dee, Leon and JJ frowning at him.

"I would like a word with you. Not as one detective to another, but as a pissed husband to a poacher who tried to take advantage of his…

"Your what? Little wife?" Randolph sneered. His uncle turned around at the raised voices. "What, officer Orcot, is the problem? I did not kiss him, hell, for all you know, I was trying to arrest him, and Lord knows there are plenty of reasons to do that. You know just yesterday a man was found disemboweled in his living room by a creature; there was incense all over the place, what if I was questioning him?

"Well even if that was the case, you are questioning the wrong Count D, I have been running the shop for the past few months and I sold a Komodo dragon to Mr. Lester Rhynes." Lord D said, "I suggest we conduct this conversation…"

"Down town," Randolph said and pulled out his cuffs. Usually they were in the shop and all Count D had to do was go through a drawer to find the contract that left him blameless, but now, they were at school and the contract would not be at hand. Count D would spend a few hours in prison even if it was in a holding cell until his brother went for the contract. JJ stood protectively in front of Lord D.

"He is not my brother, Baka, he is my son and he has a copy of the contract, because I wanted to mail it to the shop in Chicago so I gave it to him." Lord D said and looked meaningfully at D. D looked confused before he remembered that he could now summon. He reached into is sleeve pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. He opened it and looked down to see the signature was now blood red instead the black it had once been. D sighed and handed the contract to Randolph who swore as he read it and saw that it was indeed in order.

"Bull shit that's your son." Randolph muttered, and looked D over and then looked again at Lord D. "How old are you guys anyway, it will be necessary when I finally manage to lock you both behind bars and shut that pet shop down."

Lord D and D began to laugh, "You do not have the right to know our age and if you think there is a judge on this planet that has the privilege to judge us, well, we'd be delighted to meet him." Lord D said cryptically. JJ frowned, the right to know their true age. He knew D's true age because Leon had told him, but he had no clue as to Lord D's age, did he not have the right?

"Of course you do darling, and I will tell you later, I just never really thought about it and you never asked." Lord D said having no problem following JJ's thoughts.

Randolph looked at Lord D and JJ and frowned, if he didn't know any better… "Oh yeah," JJ said and nodded, "Touch him and law or no law, I'll break you into small pieces." Dee raised his brows he had never seen JJ behave this way, he was always kind of air headed and light and fluffy, everything he despised. Now Dee could respect JJ and even call him friend… He had just needed to grow up. "D-Chan, you did not eat much at the picnic either, you or your son, you don't do well around large crowds of people, do you?"

"You noticed," Lord D said softly and blushed.

"I notice when you breathe." JJ said with a smile. Lord D looked away from him and Randolph frowned thunderously.

"Are there any females in your family?" Randolph asked.

"No, and if I had a daughter, I would forbid her to even look at you. Our family has always bred male children, a tradition that will be followed very shortly." Randolph grew confused at the cryptic remark before he followed his family to their van and prepared to leave the school grounds.

"Wait a minute… Narcotics." Randolph said triumphantly and glared at D. D silently handed over the empty water bottle which had a few drops left in it. Lord D gladly relinquished his bag of white powder before he turned his back to Randolph and felt D's forehead.

"I'm hungry," D complained with a small adorable pout. Leon laughed and they headed back to the pet shop.

Chapter 26: Every Day People part 2

The sight of the small life growing inside of D would never cease to amaze Leon. He stared at the screen as Lord D passed the monitor over D's tummy and felt a hitch in his heart beat. He had been back on the force for a week now, but the chief insisted on assigning him minor cases. He seemed to sense that something was going on at the shop and wanted no part of disrupting the peace.

Leon was glad that Lord D lived with them and so was able to schedule D's appointments around Leon's changeable work hours. After a hard day of monotony, looking at their child was a special treat. Leon kissed D's forehead and smiled at him hoping to cheer him. Sometimes he would grow afraid and Leon would hold him close and tell him that everything would be all right, even though his own heart trembled in fear.

"Well child, you have entered your second trimester," Lord D said with a smile he hoped was confident. "Your weight will begin to increase. I have sent a box of garments to your room; they should fit and expand as you do." Lord D patted the slightly rounded tummy under his hand and could not suppress a grin. D saw his father's happiness and returned the grin; if even his father had no fear… then maybe he and the child he carried would be all right. Leon kissed D's lips, then leaned over and kissed his stomach.

As Lord D scheduled the next appointment Leon frowned, "that's only two weeks."

"Yes," Lord D said and wiped his hands dry. "As they progress, the checkups will be more frequent." Leon nodded and helped D dress. "What is wrong child? You have an odd look on your face."

"Do we have any of grandfather's fresh grown pineapple?" D asked and licked his lips at the very mention of the succulent fruit.

"Ah… Not in the shop no," Lord D said and noted the pout to D's lower lip. "He has some in his original garden I am sure." Lord D said and sighed as D's lip began to tremble. "It is in China child, by the time I brought it back… I'd have to go to Arcadia to…" Lord D sighed in defeat and opened his room door.

JJ noted the cloak that Lord D wore and gave him a puzzled look. "Where…?"

"China, don't ask, and if my son pouts at you run, he's impossible to say no to." Lord D scowled and left the shop. Lord D waited until the door was safely shut behind him, before he smiled.

Break

Several hours later Lord D lay sleepily in JJ's arms while several doors down the hall, D happily licked pineapple juice from his slender fingers. "I am not even going to ask," JJ said as he licked his way down Lord D's spine, "How you managed," JJ swirled his tongue around the base of Lord D's spine and enjoyed his shiver. "To go to China, pick a basket of fruit," Lord D cried out as JJ went lower still with his tongue. "And come back in about three hour's time."

"Good," Lord D panted and gripped the bed sheets. "Because I would really rather not explain it right now."

"Oh?" JJ questioned with a brow raised in mock amazement. He trailed his tongue slowly and inserted a finger. Lord D closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow. JJ crawled over Lord D and slid his fingers further inside. JJ moved Lord D's hair aside and licked the delicate neck. JJ was about to taunt Lord D more when he gasped.

"What! Now!" Lord D scrambled away from JJ and pulled on a robe.

"What?" JJ asked and tried to calm his breathing and his libido. Lord D ran from the room. He arrived at Leon and D's room just as Leon was opening the door to run for him.

"What the hell was in that pineapple?" Leon asked. Lord D looked into the room the see his son writhing in pain on the bed.

"It was not the fruit, but I did not expect this further accommodation until tomorrow, or I would have been here waiting." Lord D gathered D close and massaged his tummy. "Relax and breathe deeply and it will get better." Lord D instructed D.

"What's going on, and why didn't you warn me?" D panted as Leon wiped his sweat dampened brow.

"I did not want to frighten you." Lord D said D began to breathe deeply and was surprised that the pain did indeed get better. "You are expanding again, this is the last time your body will have to make room for the child, after tonight, you will begin to grow horizontally in leaps and bound…no… relax, breathe." Lord D coaxed. "This is great practice for when you have your contractions." Lord D said calmly. Leon was amazed at how calm Lord D was. D seemed to breathe easier and soon Lord D sighed and smiled. "You have done well," Lord D said he left their room nearing one thirty to find JJ asleep in his bed.

Lord D sighed and crawled into bed beside him. "Mmmm…you're back…you smell good." JJ said and nuzzled Lord D's neck before he drifted back to sleep. Lord D smiled and vowed to make it all up to JJ at sunrise.

Break

It was not the sun shining on his face that awoke him.

No.

It was neither the soft sound of music playing in the background that woke him nor the smell of something sweet that lightly scented the air. What woke him were the soft, wet movements on his penis. He looked down to see Lord D's head moving over him. JJ gasped and moaned. "You are awake, I tried to wait, but you looked so delicious." JJ felt something cold trickle and he squelched a yelp of surprise. He looked down in awe as Lord D poured a clear syrupy mixture on him and then lapped it up.

"I retrieved a few treats for myself from the garden." Lord D said he crawled up to JJ and trailed a finger over his lips.

"What is this?" JJ asked and captured one of the perfectly manicured digits and sucked it into his mouth. Lord D extracted his finger and replaced it with his tongue. JJ raised his head for more when Lord D pulled back.

"My favorite," Lord D said and trailed his tongue lazily over JJ causing him to arch and moan. "White plum juice boiled with honey." Lord D pushed JJ to his back and climbed on top. As he lowered himself he closed his eyes in bliss. JJ grasped Lord D's hips and moved further inside of him. Lord D was not sure of himself, he had never been so bold in lovemaking, but, he cold not help but want more. JJ smiled and encouraged him. Lord D bit his lip and moved against JJ He found a particularly sensitive spot and greeted the day with a shout of pleasure.

Break

D opened his eyes and sighed; he could smell his father cooking something in the kitchen. He left Leon sleeping in the bed and went to investigate. "Good morning child, come sit." Lord D indicated a chair and began to pile food on a plate for D.

"Morning, it's nearly noon, I am glad Leon does not have to work until 5 today, I kept him up late last night with my stomach cramps." D said sheepishly. "He says you were already on your way to our room?"

"Yes, even though I no longer have paternal rights, I can feel when you are in distress." Lord D blushed as he thought of the inopportune moment his grand child had chosen to make himself more comfortable. D looked delighted at the fried fruits on top of clear sweet noodles. He covered a piece of bread with fresh made sweet bean paste and smiled delightedly at his father. Lord D was lost in thought and missed the smile.

"Is something wrong father?" D asked puzzled by his father burning toast.

"What… Oh no," Lord D said and moved the toast away from the fire. "I've never done that before."

"Then it is safe to say you have never been in love... before…" D gasped and stuffed his mouth with mango.

"No you are right." Lord D said softly. "I have never been in love... not like this... D-San's mother was beautiful, but it was an arranged marriage. My father thought we would suit. She did give me a beautiful child, and she was very graceful. I loved her, but I can not say that I was in love with her. I know I was in love with Hama- why else would I put up with... all I went through with him. But I did not feel half as much as I feel now."

D smiled sadly at his father and swallowed, "Father." He said, "There has been something I have been meaning to ask you, but I feared I never had the right… I mean... I am the... what I mean is… what kind of wife did Hama have?"

"Oh child," Lord D said and sat beside D and took his hand. "You want to know about your mother." Lord D looked deep into D's eyes and smiled gently at him. "All this time and all you know of her is that she dishonored her husband and bore you, and that she wore exquisite jewelry." Lord D said bringing a smile to D's face. Lord D inhaled and thought for a moment. "Hikari was very soft. I know that is hardly a description, but sometimes when I look at you I can see some of her mannerism. She was very gentle and understanding. We comforted each other in times of Hamanosuke's rage. It is odd I suppose. In most households like ours, the wife and the lover seldom got along, but sometimes a gentle touch was craved."

"She had a wonderful sense of humor and tended a lovely garden, for a human." Lord D said and smiled, he thought further back to the time when he had discovered the reason for Hama-s days spent with him in the beginning, Hikari had been beaten, and it was after that, he had begun to be beaten as well. Hama- would travel from bed to fist. Who ever was bruised, would be left alone for a while, and then returned to after a while.

"Father," D said worried as a tear slipped from his father's eye.

She was wonderful…" Lord D said.

Break

"Shh," Leon said to JJ who had begun to walk into the kitchen to kiss Lord D good bye. Leon nodded his head at the scene before them and smiled. ""They've got centuries of catching up to do." Leon whispered and went off to find Chris and play video games until he needed to go to work.

Break

Leon practically crawled into bed and fell instantly asleep. D sat up and looked down at him before he grinned. The chief had begun to send him on challenging cases again. He brushed his hand against Leon's shoulder length hair and undid the ponytail. Leon opened his eyes and looked up at D. Leon pulled D underneath him and felt the rounding of his stomach. "Tell me if I hurt you." Leon said and began to make love to D with all the passion he had in his heart.

Break

"Do you try to be disgusting, or is just a habit that you are finding too hard to break?" Ryo shouted at Dee before he stormed into the house and slammed their bed room door. Dee heard the lock click and sighed.

"Dammit Ryo!" Dee yelled and slammed his fist against the door. "Open up and talk to me. Are you trying to be childish, or is it just a habit that is too hard for you to break." Dee grinned when the door opened and Ryo stood there glaring at him. "Ready to…" Dee began but was shocked when Ryo handed him a pillow and his pajamas. Ryo slammed the door again and stomped to the bed and was determined to get some sleep and not wonder where Dee was.

Break

"I'm coming, damn, between D's cravings and late night visitors; will I ever get some sleep?" Leon mumbled and opened the pet shop door. "Dee, what the hell do you want at this hour?"

"I need to borrow the spare room, Ryo kicked me out." Dee grumbled and shuffled inside.

"You're lucky, in a few weeks it won't be the spare room. We're giving that room to Chris and because his room is closer to ours, we're turning his room into a nursery…. Wait, Ryo threw you out, what did you do?"

"Naturally you assume I did something." Dee said belligerently.

"Ummm, this is delicious; naturally it's your fault. Ryo is not the type to throw a fit over nothing." Dee looked up at Little D who was munching on watermelon and kiwi balls dipped in honey.

"Dear Lord." Dee said as his eyes lighted on D's tummy. "Did that sprout over night?" D giggled and placed his hand on the small mound. "I've only not seen you in a week and you're… well expanded, it's not that big, but... wow, wait till Ryo sees you." At the mention of Ryo Dee sank to the couch and his shoulders slumped.

"Well, since we are up, why don't you tell us about it?" D said softly and sat beside Dee.

"All I did was give Bikky some advice." Dee grumbled and sniffed D's bowl of fruit appreciatively. D pouted and stepped behind Leon protecting his snack. "Bikky has all these little girls wanting to go out with him, but he is all hung up on Carol. Doesn't want to ruin it with who he thinks might be his future missus. All I did was tell him that he could have all the fun he wanted now that they were young. When the time came for them to settle down, he would have sowed all his oats and Carol would forgive, if not then," Dee shrugged. "He could find someone else."

D said nothing, but Dee winced when a tiny slipper bounced off his head. Leon was afraid to speak. D was a precarious individual lately, and he still had one slipper left. If he said the wrong thing now, he could be joining Dee and sleeping alone tonight. "You probably should have consulted Ryo before you gave the advice, especially about such a topic." Leon said, he breathed in relief when D nodded his agreement.

"He looked disappointed in me; right before he slammed the door in my face…he can throw such hissy fits." Dee grumbled and for a moment, D felt bad for him. D held his bowl over to Dee who gratefully plopped one of the too sweet fruits in his mouth. He made a face, but refused to spit it out and insult D.

"The honey came from Arcadia and has some of the Queen's Maisia nectar in it." D said with a happy smile and continued to eat. Leon remembered the horribly sweet concoction from New Year's Eve and suppressed a rising of bile in his throat. "You can have the room for tonight, but think of a way to apologize to Ryo, you need each other…" D said and yawned widely. Leon smiled and followed D to their bedroom, pausing on the way to check in on Chris who slept soundly with Pon-Chan curled at the foot of his bed. T-Chan looked up from under the bed and grinned at D before he went back to sleep.

Break

"Awww man, Diana, Jill, you should see little D. When he has all his clothes on, you can't really tell, but when he is in pajamas, his little tummy pokes out a bit." Dee said, he was smiling when Ryo walked in the office. Dee's smile faded and he looked as if he had not slept all night. Ryo looked the same and he turned his nose up at Dee and sat at his desk and opened his case files. "Ryo, I'm… I mean, can I talk to you?"

Jill and Diana looked at Leon for a clue before they followed him to the break room for a quick snack. Ryo sat at his desk. "I tried to do damage control before I sent Bikky to school this morning." Ryo sipped his coffee and glared at Dee. "How could you tell him something so irresponsible?"

"I did not think he would take me seriously, he also second guesses me and asks you anyway." Dee said in his own defense Dee sighed, "Look, baby, I don't like being away from you. Even if it is only for a night, I need you, I missed you."

"Dee I… I don't like sleeping alone either, I was angry, but if we want to set a good example…," Ryo sighed. " I should have talked to you last night."

"Forget about examples, Bikky is a great kid, you are doing a fine job raising him. So the local PTA can't handle our family, to hell with them." Dee muttered, remembering the last meeting, where despite the principals influence, the other parents had been cold to them. "You are not confusing Bikky with your sexuality, the kid knows who he is and what he is attracted to."

"I thought the same thing, till I met you." Ryo said, "I fought for so long the attraction I had, I nearly drove myself insane with the conflicting emotions of loving you and fearing that love. I don't want Bikky to ever go through that."

"So what, are you going to give him up, or me?" Dee asked worried by the anguish on Ryo's face.

"I won't be bullied by those ignorants into losing either of you." Ryo said determinedly and walked over to Dee. Dee stood and took Ryo into is arms. Ryo raised his face and accepted the kiss he had spent the night longing for.

"You could at least shut the door," Ryo backed away and looked at Randolph standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "I just stopped by because I have a question about the Count." Randolph said when Dee said nothing and sat back at his desk. "How long has he been diabetic? The lab identified the water in the bottle he had. It was filled with sugar that was the powder that the older Count had."

"Diabetic?" Ryo said, he could see how someone would make that conclusion, if D's sugar were too low, the water would have helped. "Why do you care, Leon would just love to seriously hurt you man, you should just forget about the Count, it would be your best… What the hell are you doing here little D." Ryo said as Count D walked into their office. Ryo looked closer at D to make sure that it was him and not his father. With his hair pulled back into a pony tail his eye color was unmistakable.

"Leon has not returned for lunch, so I packed him one and brought it along." D said Ryo looked closely at the loose clothes the Count wore and was surprised that his figure was indiscernible.

Dee took the large basket from D and frowned. "You packed enough to feed a football team; you didn't carry this by yourself did you?" D blushed and sat in the chair that Dee held for him. Dee's eyes widened as his clothing settled about him and his stomach was momentarily visible before it vanished under yards of cloth. Dee looked up at the door to see that Randolph had left. "I'll go get Leon, we'll talk some more later," Dee said to Ryo before he left the office.

"Are you all right detective?" Dee asked and he opened the basket to pull out a muffin and began to eat it.

"I should have known that he would go to the shop." Ryo said with a small chuckle. Ryo noted the serenity that seemed to emanate from D as he consumed his second muffin. "I am fine little D, we're working out everything, I'll take the big idiot home today." Ryo grinned as they heard Leon and the others coming down the hall. By the time they made it in the office, D was on his third muffin. D smiled beautifully at Leon and handed him a plate. Leon smiled, he loved these random visits by the count, but he would have to tell not to come anymore, in his condition, it was no longer safe, especially with Randolph sniffing around asking questions about his health.

Break

"You look exhausted, let me take you home," Leon said to D who sat nodding off in the office. D looked up and smiled tiredly. "Don't worry about the basket; I'll bring it home tonight and clean the dishes in it." Leon assured D and pulled him to is feet and out to his car. Leon grew worried at the lap strap of the seatbelt. D did not seem uncomfortable, so Leon said nothing and took him home.

The shop was buzzing with activity as Randolph had left the station and headed directly over to the pet shop intent on catching Lord D alone and questioning him about D's health. He had heard from JJ that Lord D was a doctor and so he figured if he had moved to town, it was to take care of his brother. Randolph refused to believe that Count D was this young man's son. Randolph studied Lord D's manner when he spoke of the Count. A small creature the like of which Randolph had never seen sat perched on Lord D's shoulder. Leon opened the door and frowned at Randolph. "What the hell are you doing here?" Leon grumbled and held a chair for D to sit.

"No, Leon, he's to bed." Lord D said absently not bothering to look up from his tea, but sensing his son's tiredness. Q-Chan chirped and abandoned Lord D to follow Leon and D to the bedroom. When Leon returned to the sitting room it was to see Lord D pointedly ignoring Randolph and looking through the mail on the table. "This arrived for you and D, it is from Arcadia, a thank you note from the King and Queen and a letter from the Princess. I received on as well; I think all involved received one."

Leon smiled as he tried to read the scrawl that the high princess tried to pass off as writing. "D will have to translate this, I don't read Arcadian." Leon grumbled.

Lord D chuckled, "It's written in English," he said and again studied his tea. "Writing neatly has never been her strong point."

"Stop ignoring me and answer the questions I have," Randolph demanded angrily.

"I answered the last question, my son is not diseased, and you have not asked any other questions since then." Lord D said with a typical smirk. Leon thought the smirk was designed to make the average human want to kill. Randolph counted to ten before he inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Why do you insist that he is your son when you are clearly about the same age?" Randolph demanded.

"What has that to do with Mr. Rhynes and his komodo dragon?" Lord D said with his same smirk. Leon grinned before he left the shop to head back to the Pd. Leon knew that by the time Randolph finished questioning Lord D , he would be pulling his own hair out.

Break

The pet shop door opened late in the afternoon. Randolph had left angry as the questions that Lord D deigned to answer only left him with more questions and a need to know as much about the strange family that had entrenched in this pet shop. Randolph knew the communication from the Arcadian court was somehow involved in the strangeness, but he could not put his finger on exactly how. Lord D looked up and smiled at the tall blond man and the shorter raven tressed man standing slightly behind him.

"Kagetsuya, Chihaya, how lovely to see you again, you are well I trust." Lord D said and stood to welcome them inside.

"Yes, Lord D, and you as well?" Kagetsuya said, Lord D nodded and indicated that the two angels should sit. " Well, we are here today because, well, the day we ran into you, we were coming here to buy Chihaya a puppy or something soft and cuddly," Kagetsuya tried to keep a sneer out of his voice, but smiled indulgently at Chihaya who widened his enormous deep purple eyes and pouted. "Not really looking for a contract, just a pet."

"Ah, yes, I have a new litter just weaned from their mom last week. I think there are four more left that you can choose from." Lord D said to Chihaya who smiled bright and cheerful and followed the count to a fenced off area in the front of the shop. The four pups bounded around and played with one another cheerfully.

"How can I choose just one? Would he not be lonely without his brothers and sisters?" Chihaya said solemnly as he looked over the pups. Kagetsuya had a bad feeling about this…

Chapter 27: Man's Best Friend

Kagetsuya could not help but smile as Chihaya happily scampered on the delicate Persian carpet playing with his four new puppies. "You love him a lot," Lord D said to Kagetsuya, who blushed to have been caught staring. "You two are…" Lord D blushed trying not to embarrass himself or his guest. Kagetsuya sipped his tea and blushed affirming Lord D's suspicion.

"It is the reason I did not want to return to Eden, I knew our love would be forbidden, I waited until we officially moved here to earth, before…well…" Kagetsuya said, he quieted when Chihaya came and sat beside him on the couch. Kagetsuya handed a cup of tea to him and smiled indulgently at the purple eyed youth. Lord D was smiling as Kagetsuya and Chihaya left with the four rambunctious puppies before he went into is room and lay down for a nap. Times had changed so much, sometimes when he thought too hard about it; he gave himself a head ache.

The phone ringing made him sigh and roll over, "Count D's pet shop, how may be of service?" Lord D said forcing a smile that he knew could be heard through the phone.

"You can tell me what you're wearing," JJ said in a low smooth voice.

Lord D laughed softly, "Jemi-Chan!" Lord D blushed even though he was alone in his room.

"I was just calling to let you know that I might not be able to come over to see you tonight, my Nana is not feeling well, we just got back from a doctor's appointment and she's lying down, but…"

"What is wrong?" Lord D asked sitting up and frowning. The puppy D had sold her should have made things better for her breathing. That was why he had included eucalyptus in the creature's diet. Lord D sighed, it would have been easier to sell her a koala, but a puppy seemed more normal for the older lady to accept. His son had made a good judgment. "I'll have a look at her myself." Lord D said not waiting for JJ to say anything." Lord D hung up the phone and left his room preparing to leave the shop. He passed D on his way to the front of the shop with a tea tray. D smiled charmingly at his father. When he noted the frown on his father's face he sat the tray down and walked forward. "Oh child, nothing is wrong, I hope, I am just going to make a house call."

D smiled at his father and nodded. Lord D noted that Leon had recently trimmed D's hair again and smiled. His son was adorable. The bell on the door chimed and Leon walked in. D brightened and then yelped and placed his hand on his tummy. Lord D was quick to grasp his arms. He grew worried when D said nothing but kept his hand pressed tightly to his rounding belly. D looked up and Lord D panicked at the tears on his son's face. "He moved," D whispered in awe. "I felt it, a small movement, here," D took his father's hand and placed it against his stomach. Lord D waited and gasped as he felt a small ripple.

Leon peeked over Lord D's shoulder to see D and worried that something was wrong until D took his hand and placed it near his father's. Leon gasped when he too felt the trembling under the elegant robe D wore. Lord D was torn between staying at the shop and seeing to JJ's Nana. "Go father," D said and stepped into Leon's arms. "The baby will still be here when you get back," D said. Lord D nodded and reluctantly turned and left the shop.

Leon sat on the couch with D in his arms not bothering to eat the lunch he had returned for. It was the best way to make sure that D stayed in the shop, to return and have lunch or dinner with him everyday that he worked. Leon was cradling D when Jill, Ryo and Dee entered the shop hoping to munch whatever D had prepared. Ryo had begun to miss D and his father's cooking. Ryo paused when he noted that for once Leon and Q-Chan did not seem to be annoying each other. In face, Q-Chan rested happily on the back of Leon's hand while T-Chan sat contentedly at his feet.

"You've drugged them?" Jill asked D who sat up and smiled serenely at the small group.

"No Miss Jill, you look lovely today as usual, Ryo, Dee it is wonderful to see you, come sit, and have some lunch." D said smiling broadly. Dee paused and enjoyed the beautiful expression before he sat and looked at the table finding it hard to decide what to eat first, it all looked delicious.

"You look extremely pleased," Ryo said to D who finally managed to extricate himself completely from Leon's hold.

"Our child moved today," D said and blushed prettily.

"What!" Jill said and smiled at D before she hesitantly placed her hand on his stomach. It was so rare that he allowed himself to be touched. D's tummy was barely visible underneath the mountain of cloth he wore, and yet she could feel the rounding mound of child growing inside of him. She waited, but nothing happened.

"What have you cooked today baby?" Leon asked. Jill giggled as, when Leon spoke, she felt a ripple under her hand.

"Seems he knows his father's voice already," Ryo said with a laugh touching D's stomach as well.

"How do you know it's a boy already?" Dee asked remembering not being able to tell from the ultrasound pictures, the child was apparently shy and had his back to the camera.

"My family always only has boys; I think it is all we are capable of." D said with a smile as he placed a sweet in his mouth. Leon was not shy about licking the excess sugar from D's lips. Lunch was a joyous affair and it was agreed that every time they worked, the group would have their break at the shop.

Break

Lord D held a stethoscope to Nana's chest and listened. "Breathe in deeply NaaNaa," He instructed and waited, she complied and Lord D could hear the congestion in her chest. JJ paced frantically behind him. "Jemi-Chan, do sit somewhere, you are not helping the situation by making her nervous." JJ was amazed at how professional Lord D could be in this situation. His Nana was ill and… "She will be fine, I have just the thing." Lord D said to JJ with out turning to look at him. JJ grinned that even with his back turned; Lord D could so easily read his mind.

"I told you before I do not read minds," Lord D said and straightened from where he had leaned over Nana. "I have a candle that you shall burn daily for a week. I shall return to check your progress. I also recommend brushing your dog at least twice a day while sitting calmly in front of an open window. I have some breathing exercises for you to try while you are brushing." Lord D paused… "Brushing him is your job is it not Jemi-Chan?"

"Yes, how did you know?" JJ asked perplexed as to why it was so important for his Nana to perform the menial task.

"I know because I know the reason my son sold you this particular pup." Lord D said and picked up the small dog and placed him in Nana's lap. Nana smiled and looked down and stroked the soft fur.

"So all I have to do is burn the candle and brush him and I'll get better?" Nana asked smiling gently at Lord D; her grand son sure picked a winner. He was so smart and so beautiful. Lord D blushed and looked away from the older woman.

"It is my job to see to the ill, and well, I look like everyone else in my family." JJ frowned and realized that Lord D was also reading his Nana's mind. "I don't…"

"I know, you don't read minds…" I love you… JJ thought with a grin.

"Aishiteru," Lord D said before he went to put his tools away and light the candle near a window. JJ grinned, so you don't read minds he thought. –no, hearts- JJ gasped when the words entered his mind, he looked over and smiled at Lord D vowing to kiss his breath away as soon as they were alone. Lord D could hardly wait.

Break

Leon was finding it hard to leave the shop. He stood in the doorway with D in his arms and swayed back and forth wishing he could be on a long break again. "I have to go," Leon said promising himself he would be strong despite the pout D was displaying. Leon felt his insides tremble when he stepped away from D and got into the car with Jill. They had gotten a call that a bank robbery was in progress and they were needed on the double. Lord D returned to the shop just as D was sitting down to another cup of tea.

"Chris will be home soon," D said when his father sat to join him.

"Yes child, you seem so calm, I see your mother in you more and more each day. When she carried you…" Lord D sighed. "It was the happiest I had ever seen her. Sometimes when I am alone I think that I am glad I was able to bring her that happiness, even as I am saddened that it ended her life." Lord D blinked rapidly and looked as Chris opened the door triumphantly and held up his A spelling test. D beamed at him and inquired about his homework. Chris shook his head and ran off after Pon-Chan. "I know she was mortal and such is their lot, but… You would have adored her." Lord D said once Chris had left them alone.

D smiled and reached to pour himself a cup of tea. His hand trembled and the pot fell to the floor and shattered. Lord D grew worried as blood from a shard that entered his hand soaked to the floor. D stood as if in shock. For a moment it had seemed as if his heart had stopped beating. The telephone rang and D paled staring at it fearful of what the message would be. Lord D stood and answered the phone while wrapping his son's hand in a silk cloth from his pocket. "Dear Lord," Lord D said and looked wide eyed at D. "Leon's been shot."

Chapter 29: I Love You… I Love You… I…

Lord D dropped the telephone and caught his son as his knees refused to support him. "Stand up, he's been shot he is not dead…yet" Lord D said quietly. The doctor on the phone had informed him that prognosis was not good. The bullet had been removed, but it was right above his heart he had lost too much blood. Lord D prepared to call for a driver when the door opened and JJ stormed in.

"I told them not to call," JJ said softly. "That's not something that should be learned over the wires." JJ picked up the phone and put it on the hook despite the yelling of the doctor on the other end. "You okay?" He asked D who had said nothing. He stood tears coursing down his face.

"I've lost him, haven't I?" D asked staring at his father.

"He is alive; he was alive when I left." JJ assured D who walked to the door. JJ got his keys prepared to take them to Leon's side.

"I've lost him, life may yet flow through his veins, but it is…" D blinked and Lord D placed his arms around his son. "He'll not live to meet our son," Lord D sighed and led his distraught son the waiting squad car.

"I'll drop you guys off, and then head Chris off before he gets home." JJ said and looked up at the sun beaming down. It was a simple bank robber; the perp had been high on crack and felt invincible. Leon tried to talk him down, and ended up… JJ started the car and watched as Lord D sat in the back seat trying to console D.

Break

"He's calling for you" Ryo said when D made it to the emergency room. "The doctors said… soon." Ryo looked away as D scanned the blood that covered his shirt from when he had tried to revive Leon until the ambulance had arrived. Ryo looked perplexed at the bandage that covered D's hand before D breathed deeply and walked beyond the curtain. D paused and felt his heart still as he got a look at Leon.

He had attended to Leon in hospitals before, bullet wounds, broken limbs. Somehow it was different this time, before he had known it would be all right, now… Now he knew that it would not D sobbed brokenly and dropped into the chair beside Leon's bed and clutched his cold slack hand. "Baby…" The word was faint, barely audible; D looked up into Leon's once bright blue eyes, now dulled by pain. He had forgone the pain medication so he could speak lucidly to his love. "You always knew it would end this way, me first." Leon tried to squeeze D's hand, but could not manage the strength. "You have to be strong; I know you can do it. I want you to fight, for Chris… Don't let my …Aunt and Uncle take him." Leon paused and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

"Leon, I'm not as strong as you think," D sobbed. "I can't do this with out you…I'll die." D said he took Leon's hand and moved so that he could press it against his tummy. "I can't do this alone," D said, he panicked when Leon did not regain consciousness.

"Then you don't have to," Lord D said. D looked up amazed at his father. "But you two will have to accept the consequences." Lord D said and locked the curtains from other doctors. "Your hand," Lord D said holding a scalpel. He peeled the bandages away from Leon's wound and looked impatiently at his son. "Quickly while he yet lives, if he dies there will be nothing I can do." Lord D snatched the bandage from D's hand and slid the scalpel inside the wound and squeezed causing it to bleed more. D winced and then frowned as his father placed his hand against Leon's wound. Lord D interlocked his fingers with his son. "How much do you love him?" Lord D asked, D sobbed and could not form the words to say just how completely Leon owned his heart. D felt his hand grow warm under his father's as blood from his wound entered Leon.

"Give your heart to him child, submit to him, tell him you love him, tell him about his son, tell him about your future together, call him back to you, don't let him leave." Lord D whispered into D's ear. D leaned down and placed his lips over Leon's.

Leon was so warm, only moments before he had been cold. He was so alone, and then he felt it. Warmth. "Daddy," He could hear a small voice calling him. He looked up and there was a small raven haired child calling him. "Daddy, come home, not that way, PaaPaa is crying, he wants you to come this way, follow me." Leon looked into crystal clear blue eyes in a face that could have been a miniature D and took the small hand. It was so warm. "When you go home, PaaPaa will stop crying; you don't like to see PaaPaa cry do you?" Leon shook his head at the small child. "Why are looking at me like that, you know who I am? You have my picture there," The small child seemed to float into the air and touched his breast pocked where he had a copy of the ultrasound picture. "Come home Daddy, PaaPaa and I need you," Leon nodded and felt his pain return to him with the warmth. The pain was receding and he could feel heat, as if his chest was burning from the inside out.

"Baby," Leon murmured, "don't…cry…It drives…me…crazy…to …see…you …cry," Leon wheezed. D gasped when Lord D released him and sank weakly into a chair. He had never before used so much of his healing powers in one day. This was an extreme case and Sofu had warned him to use this gift only sparingly. What he had done was also risky and came with consequences.

"Leon…Oh God Leon," D said and sobbed before he caressed Leon's face. Lord D shoved to his feet and re-bandaged Leon before he wrapped D's hand again. Lord D sighed tiredly and left them alone. Dee too in the haggard look on Lord D's face and swore. He wished he could go back and kill the bastard again.

"He had released his gun and surrendered, when Leon went to cuff him, he pulled out another one and shot him. I took him out but… It was too late for Leon, I'm sorry, we did all we could." Dee paused when Lord D placed a hand on his shoulder.

It was the smile that confused D and everyone around them. Jill blew her nose and looked oddly at Lord D who smiled beautifully despite his tired appearance. "Leon is alive," Lord D said and sat weakly in a vacant chair.

"You saved him?" Ryo asked joy filling his heart.

"No, my grandchild did." Lord D said before he laid his head against Ryo and slept. Ryo leaned down and carefully picked Lord D up into his arms. Ryo frowned when he saw a doctor pull the curtain back and found D laying his head on the bed beside Leon. Leon's hand rested on D's head, Ryo grew worried when the fold of D's robe clearly showed his figure. Jill rushed forward and readjusted his clothing. D did not move. A doctor wheeled another bed in for Ryo to deposit Lord D. Ryo was just setting him down when JJ entered the room with Chris who was in tears. Bikky tried to pat him on the back. Carol sobbed openly and blew her nose loudly. JJ stared open mouthed at the man standing beside him still unclear of what he had seen.

He had entered the shop to wait for Chris and the others to walk back from their bus stop and had sighed when he heard multiple children with him. The furry creature with Chris had somehow turned into Lord D's father. JJ would never understand how that had happened, but he had promised to keep the secret from D. He understood now Lord D's comments to his father when he had returned from Chicago. Sofu stared hard at his son sleeping deeply on the hospital bed.

"Foolish child," Sofu said and took his son's hand feeling for his temperature. "You just could not accept the way things were going to be." Sofu reached into a drawer and despite the other doctors' complaints about his rummaging. "This will do," Sofu said and pushed Lord D's sleeve up exposing his slender arm and tying a band tightly around it. "Sugar water won't do it, he is too far gone, and I have to get sugar directly into his blood stream." He explained to JJ before he could ask what Sofu was doing. Sofu held up a small jar of clear liquid and cleaned his son's arm with a swab before he gently inserted the needle and gave him a shot.

"I knew it!" Sofu looked up angrily at the excited shout. "It's a family condition isn't it, all you guys have it," Randolph looked pleased with having figured out the secret. "Were your parent's diabetic?" He asked Sofu.

"I do not have time for this, my son may put up with you but I lack his patience." Sofu said and waved his hand. Randolph looked confused before he silently turned and walked away. "Do not worry, I merely wiped his mind, it was not as difficult as I thought it would be, it will not last beyond tomorrow. My foolish son should awaken soon and Leon will be fine." Sofu said before he stood and left them to sit around the beds and wait. Q-Chan returned to the pet shop and assured the animals that all Kami and humans involved were all right.

Break

The head doctor stared bemused at Leon. Leon smiled at the doctor. "So doc," Leon said with a grin, "when should I be able to return home?"

"You should be dead," The doctor said amazed that Leon was sitting up talking to him. D frowned and covered Chris' ears.

"I'll thank you to keep such comments to yourself," D said coldly and smiled at his father who was also sitting up in bed being ineffectually petted by JJ.

"Well," The doctor said unsure of himself for the fist time since he had completed his residency. "I would like to keep you overnight for observation…"

"I can keep an eye on him, do you doubt my skill?" Lord D said and stood, he felt momentarily nauseas and clutched JJ's hand. Lord D frowned and blinked his vision clear. Lord D needed to explain everything to Leon and D as soon as possible. But, he vowed, he would not apologize, what he had done… was necessary.

"Darling, are you alright?" JJ asked worried by Lord D's unusual pallor. Lord D breathed deeply and smiled reassuringly at JJ. The doctor was confused but he signed the release papers and stared as the large group of people prepared to leave the hospital. He had never seen a survivor, with that type of wound and that much blood loss heal so quickly and leave so soon. He had rarely seen someone survive that type of ordeal and yet.

"Do not fret so, by morning it will all be forgotten," Lord D said with his chilling smirk and followed JJ from the ER.

Break

Lord D stared fearfully at himself in the mirror and refused to believe it could be possible. Lord D heaved and placed a hand to his stomach. Perhaps he was having a reaction to the insulin; he thought frantically and felt tears gather in his eyes. He should not have to deal with this, he wouldn't Lord D squared his shoulders and entered his son's room to check on his hand and to explain exactly what he had done. He found D and Leon sleeping deeply curled around each other and shut the door softly behind him.

Lord D was returning to the crowd in his parlor when the shop door crashed open and Andy marched in with several other royals. "What happened I…? We came as soon as we received word from Sofu." Lord D frowned at Q-Chan for having worried the Princess. Kyu… Q-Chan chirped and went to nuzzle D's ear and sleep peacefully. JJ stroked Lord D's back and indicated a chair for him to sit. Lord D panicked when his heart beat accelerated at the touch and dropped into the chair.

"Please do not fret princess, how is little Nicklaus?" Lord D said with a smile Andy beamed and stepped aside so that they could see the carriage behind her. As the crowd gathered around the child Lord D stood and went to retrieve Q-Chan from D's bedroom.

"I need a word with you father and I would appreciate seeing your true form." Lord D said respectfully. Sofu appeared frowning at his son.

"You are distressed child; surely you are not worried that D will be angry with you?"

"That will be dealt with as it comes, they are both too exhausted now to even speak with me," Lord D said and sat on his bed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I was wondering, well I know you are powerful and ancient beyond my understanding, and I had hoped there was something you could do to prevent… I mean, I fear that… I love JJ and he like wise loves me and…"

Sofu stood to his feet and towered over his son. Lord D lowered his head and breathed deeply. "Prevent what?" Sofu asked deceptively.

"Please father," Lord D said tearfully, "I know you can."

Sofu gently raised his son's face to meet his. "You are terrified," Sofu said nothing else but Q-Chan flapped his wings and left Lord D sobbing in his room.

Break

The moon hung low in the sky as Leon and D were finally able to sit up and speak to Lord D. D wondered why his father looked so worried, but tried to smile as his father checked first Leon and then his hand. "You will both be perfectly alright. Your child…" Lord D paused as Leon brightened and winked at D. "Is also alright, I had promised myself that I would not apologize for what I have done. I am not in fact sorry; it was the only way to assure the detective's survival." Lord D said.

"What exactly happened father?" D asked and twirled his wedding band around his finger before he rested his hand on his tummy.

"I used your life to save his," Lord D explained. "I know you have done so before with the Gattallotto plant, but I… used your blood directly along with my healing ability." Lord D said. Leon remembered the plant that D had once given him but he regretted that he had never gotten to see it bloom. "There are consequences to my actions, I am not sorry, but I hope you can both live with them."

"What are the consequences?" Leon asked holding D's free hand.

"My son's blood has mingled with yours and it will slow down your aging process." Lord D said and sighed. "You are still human and can be killed, but…well; it will be a very long time before you will die on your own. Eventually you will have no choice but to leave and travel as we do to avoid the questions when people notice that are not aging as they do."

"That's what you meant by living with the consequences," D said softly. "Father, there is no need to worry so," D tried to smile as he thought that Leon would be with him longer than he thought, he would not have to fear being parted from him as he had been .

"I had never thought beyond living a normal life, then I met my baby and I can accept just about anything you guys can dish out, just tell me I can't get pregnant now, I mean I do have his blood."

Lord D tried to laugh as he left their room relieved that they were not angry with him and yet his mind was troubled. JJ sat on his bed awaiting him. JJ smiled and took Lord D into his arms. "You look tired, I have to go to my Nana, but I will see you tomorrow, Kay?" Lord D allowed himself to be kissed and tucked in before JJ left him alone in his room. Lord D placed his hand to his forehead and curled over onto his side vowing that such could not be true, not now…

Break

Chris sat in the Honlon's garden and watched T-Chan grumble about being kicked out of Leon and D's bedroom again. "It is the middle of the day for crying out loud, Leon is still injured," T-Chan grumbled he had witnessed Leon embracing D from behind and Leon's uninjured arm roamed D's chest. "Humans can be so…frustrating sometimes." Bikky laughed at T-Chan and brightened when he heard a familiar voice. They looked up to see Andy entering the room carrying Nicklaus.

"Since when did this become a nursery?" Kanan said and stamped a foot.

"You're going to love it once D releases his baby, then you will want to have him here all the time." Junrei said. Shuko smiled sweetly at the princess and gazed at the darling child cradled in her arms. Andy grinned and sat near Chris so that he could hold her son. Bikky watched before he lay in the grass and took a long nap.

Break

Lord D sat on his bed and stared his father who handed him a large cup of white plum juice and honey. "Everything you asked me for is within that glass." Sofu said not bothering to disguise the disappointment in his voice.

"What is it exactly?" Lord D asked and looked at the liquid detecting nothing in it that looked foreign.

"It would be best if I simply told you what it does. What you fear is a direct result of the love that you feel for the detective." Sofu said with a sigh and sat beside his son on the bed. "I can not do anything about his feelings, but should you drink this, it will destroy any feelings you have for him."

Lord D gasped, "I will not love him anymore?"

Sofu shook his head and stood. "Think hard child, for this decision will stay with you for a very long time." Sofu left his son alone and knew that he was leaving him in tears.

Break

JJ bounded into the pet shop feeling lighter than he had in ages. He bumped into Ryo who was on his in to see Andy and the baby. Nestoir had accompanied Dee on a call with a badge of his own. Ryo would forever wonder about the strange things the Royals from Arcadia were able to do.

JJ found Lord D sitting alone in his darkened room. JJ went and sat beside him on his bed. "You are always thinking," JJ said and pulled him into his arms. Lord D submitted to the kiss and decided to drown his feelings tonight… just for tonight he would love this man and tomorrow… Lord D refused to think of it. He opened his robe with rushed fingers and if JJ noted the tears coursing down Lord D's face as they made love, he did not mention it.

"I love you," JJ said when he lay behind Lord D cradling him in his arms. "Before you say anything, I have been thinking a lot about you and myself. I can not remember ever being as happy as you make me…I mean… It does not have to be big deal, just something you know…" Lord D sat and looked to see JJ leaving the bed and search his jacket pockets. JJ returned and handed a small velvet covered box to Lord D.

"Jemi-Chan…"

"I know this is primarily a western tradition, and our particular circumstance is only recently accepted…somewhat, but… It does not have to be a big splashy affair like D and Leon's but…" Lord D opened the box and felt his heart wither and his decision was mightily questioned. Could he live without loving this man? Lord D was not so sure. JJ held his breath and watched as Lord D stared down at the Amethyst ring surrounded by diamonds on a golden band. "It belonged to Nana, she said it reminded her of your eyes and she gave it to me. I have been thinking of you and…" JJ could think of nothing else to say, so he waited, and Lord D sobbed.

Break

:Pant:Pant: "You okay?" Leon asked holding D close to him. D smiled up at Leon and managed to nod. Leon was holding back as much as he could not wanting to lay on D in fear of pressing against his tummy. D raised his legs higher as Leon slid deeper. "Oh… Baby… I love when you do that," Leon gasped as D smiled beautifully at him before he closed his eyes and floated away on a turbulent sea of bliss.

Break

As JJ slept, Lord D crept from the bed and entered his bathroom. He looked at the offending glass and brought it to his lips prepared to take the first sip. The ring glinting on his finger caught his eye. Lord D sat the cup down and thought of JJ in the building pulling him to safety. JJ sitting hours by his bedside talking to him or watching him sleep. Lord D thought of the many times JJ had made love to him, how tender JJ was, how patient. Lord D could easily contrast everything he ever knew of love and how JJ had changed his very concept. Lord D sat the on the floor only then realizing that he had dropped to his knees sobbing.

Lord D tried to remove the ring from his finger but only managed to clasp his hands together and cry the bitterest tears he had ever shed. Not when he was beaten, not when he forcibly taken, not even when he had walked away from his father had he ever cried more painful tears. It was just... he could not love JJ. Not like this. It was too much. Lord D admitted that he was not as strong as his son. Not nearly as brave. How Could his young son love so easy and complete? Lord D picked up the glass cup and again brought it to his lips only to find that in the end, his life was empty without love. Lord D stood to his feet. He sniffled loudly and carried the full cup back to his room He sat it on the dresser and climbed into bed with JJ and held him close. Lord D sobbed the entire night through as JJ slept.

Break

D stretched leisurely as he entered his father's room. He paused as he saw JJ holding his father in sleep. He was thankful that the blankets covered them completely. HE had hoped his father would be awake. Ever since he had tasted his father's favorite treat he had been craving it. D was about to turn and leave the room when he spied a glass on the bedside table. D smiled and reached for the glass hoping his father would not mind the craving. D picked up the glass and took a long gulp. Lord D's eyes opened and he blinked several times before he sprang from the bed and snatched the glass away from D. He looked at the half empty glass and panicked.

"Oh child, what have you done?" Lord D gasped. JJ sat up and looked around in confusion.

"I am sorry father, I could not help it, I have been craving it all night. I thought you would have some so I…" D paused as his father rushed to the bathroom and flushed the contents of the glass away.

"Do you love Leon?" Lord D asked frantically as he retuned and gripped D's shoulders.

"What… Father… Are you alright?" D asked his father unsure what he had done to upset him.

"Answer me," Lord D commanded.

"Yes, of course I still love him, what is the…" D paused as he was pulled into his father's arms and held tightly. Lord D was confused, how had it not worked, it was supposed to make him not love the man he loved, so that he could not become… Lord D pressed his hand to D's growing tummy and tried to reassure him as he led him from the room.

"Darling," JJ said when Lord D returned alone to his bedroom. "Is something wrong?"

Lord D began to sob and lay his head in JJ's lap, he was thus when Sofu found them. "Young man, may I have a word with my son?" JJ stood and peeled away from Lord D before he left him alone in the room with Sofu. Sofu sighed heavily and sat beside his son on the bed. Lord D did not raise his head.

"Why father… why could I not drink it?" Lord D sobbed.

"So old and yet you are still just a child," Sofu said softly and allowed his hand to rest on Lord D's head. "You do not have to fear for D, he and his love for Leon are just fine."

"But... he drank it," Lord D sobbed afraid he had ruined his son's relationship.

"He did," Sofu said and nodded, "and you didn't. You couldn't," Lord D was puzzled and sat up to look into his father's golden eyes. "There was nothing in the glass but what you have been drinking since you were a child, the truth of it is, had you been able to drink it, there was never a need for you to be worried in the first place."

Sofu patted his son's head one more time before he stood to rejoin D as Q-Chan and assure his grandson that his father was not insane. "Father… Am I…?" Lord D began unable to say the words.

"You already know the answer to that," Sofu said and vanished.

OWARI


	4. Double Dipped Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of The Sugar Series. Here is Chapter 1-14

Double Dipped

Chapter one:

May Day

Sunlight streamed into the pet shop on a balmy day. Lord D paused and stood still watching his son as he sat in a rocking chair by the window sewing a blanket made from Arcadian velvet that Andy had delivered during her last visit to the shop. Quiet seemed to hang about D as he rocked gently back and forth with the sun shining around him giving him the distinct appearance of a halo. Chris was settled in his new room and happily showing his newly acquired "Older" furniture to Bikky. This weekend; both of the boys were staying at the shop while Leon, Ryo, Dee and Jill were on a long stake out. D paused and placed his hand on his tummy before he smiled to himself and picked up his cooling cup of tea.

Lord D sighed and went to join his son. JJ had been with Diana on a special FBI case leaving Lord D to mull over how he would explain his situation to his son. As his father sat, D looked up and smiled. He had long since noted the ring his father had been wearing for over a week now, but had said nothing. Count D understood his father's need for his privacy. "That is a lovely color," Lord D said of the deep maroon that D was steadily working his needle through.

"Yes, Andy was kind enough to bring me baskets of cloth." D said with a grin willing to wait for his father to get around to telling him about his engagement ring. D sat his work aside and sat idle twirling his own wedding set on his finger drawing his father's attention to the sparkling jewels. Lord D sighed; his son was very... perceptive… "Father," D said and rested his hand on his round tummy. "You don't have to say anything… I know." D said his eyes bored into his father's with a gentle intensity that belied his youth. "Believe me, I know."

"I love him," Lord D confessed with a heartfelt yet slightly defeated sigh. "So much sometimes I am frightened." Lord D said and placed his hand near D's. "You are far braver than I could ever be."

D smiled and gently touched the back of his father's hand. "Sometimes it takes the most courage to admit that you are afraid." D sipped his tea and looked at the clock to assure himself that it was time for the boys to have lunch. "Leon wants us to wait for him to return before you perform my checkup." D said no more and stood to his feet marveling that it was getting difficult to do so without using the arm rest for support. Lord D followed his son into the kitchen and watched him as he went about preparing food. Lord D did not have the heart to tell his son that he was starting to waddle, albeit gracefully.

Lord D stood in the kitchen and enjoyed the quiet moments with his son as he prepared lunch for the young children. Watching his son's obvious contentment, Lord D smiled and said, "JJ has asked me to participate in a western ceremony similar to the one you held... A... Wedding." Lord D's words were quiet he smiled and waited for D's response. Lord D looked up chagrined to see D munching on a bowl of chilled sweet rice while his afternoon soup boiled on the stove.

"I figured as much," D said and smiled now hoping to alleviate some of his father's embarrassment. "That is the purpose of an engagement ring." D said before refilling his bowl. Lord D took a moment to look down at the visible proof of his announcement and smiled. Lord D was amazed at how much food was vanishing. "I am happy for you father, I am glad that you have found happiness. You more than deserve it." D placed another fork full in his mouth and went into the refrigerator coming out with several Kiwi fruits that he skinned and ate. "I love these, they are so tasty. I wish we had some lemons to go with them." Lord D smiled and went to a paper bag on the counter. Leon had brought them over and left them because D had been having tart cravings for a week now. D smiled brightly and peeled the lemon as if it were and orange and ate it in sections. Lord D grimaced and sipped his tea vowing not to watch his son eat.

Break

JJ followed Diana into a restaurant and watched as their suspect completed their deal digging a deeper hole for themselves. JJ sighed and remembered the look of ecstasy that had crossed Lord D's face the night before. He was so beautiful he looked like a doll and… And he loved JJ, really truly loved him. The thought brought a silly smile to JJ's face. "You'd better be careful," Diana smirked when she noted that JJ was not paying attention to their job at hand. Usually when he had that sappy smile on his face, he was thinking of Lord D.

"Be careful…?" JJ asked confusion clearly marking a path across his features.

"Yes, careful, you'll end up in Leon's predicament. Impending father hood," Diana snickered.

"Come on," JJ scoffed and waved away Diana's laughter. "Lord D is a man…" JJ trailed off and blushed at Diana's knowing look. D was a man and he was five months today. "D-Chan tried to explain it to me once, it is the amount of love shared by the couple for each other, it has to be equally reciprocated on both sides and a life can be created by the love shared, not the act of love itself," JJ said slowly as if explaining it to himself and not Diana. Diana said nothing and stood to follow the criminal when he had left. JJ sighed and left with her.

Break

Lord D smiled when the chime sounded above the pet shop door and a new customer walked in. The man was well groomed with sandy blond hair and deep green eyes. His smile was open and attractive inviting Lord D to return the expression. "I am Count D and this is my family's pet shop. We specialize in all manner of creature from house cats to lizards. What would you like?" Lord D folded his hands in front of him and waited for the customer to say something. Lord D was not upset at being stared at, it was a common occurrence with people who had never seen him before.

"Tell me, do you own the shop, I noticed you said family," The man said, Lord D frowned slightly. "Oh excuse my rudeness, I am Daemian Luce, I just came to town not too long ago. I was hoping you would have an exotic pet, something extremely rare. I love to travel the orient and I was told your pet shop would have exactly what I was looking for."

"Well Mr. Luce, why don't you tell me exactly what type of pet from the orient you are looking for and I will know if I can help you." Lord D said pleasantly ignoring the slight chills that crept up his spine as the gentleman smiled at him.

"You'll do nicely," Mr. Luce said and reached for Lord D's hand. Lord D snatched away from him. "Come now, don't you recognize me. Well this is a fairly new body, that damned prince destroyed my last one. I just came here because I want my toy back. I do not like when things are taken from me. I'll take you as collateral until he is returned to me."

Lord D backed away from the man intending to turn into a condor and leave the shop and soar out of his reach. But he would be leaving D vulnerable. Lord D frowned, he could not do that. Daemian… Daemian… Dae. Lord D's eyes widened as he grew terrified standing in the presence of the demon. His powers were nothing compared to the fiend.

"I do not wish to awaken your child; he is not involved in this. I want you…and your father can deal with the loss, or give me what I want. You see it's simple," Dae said with a careless demeanor and a bright smile. It was so beautiful that Lord D found it quite nauseating. "Give me what I want, and I will go away." Dae said his smile turning chilling as he edged closer to Lord D backing him against a wall. "Do you know where your father is keeping Hamanosuke?" Dae asked and trailed a hand through Lord D's hair. Lord D shook his head wide eyed with fright. "Well, he'll just have to bring him to me…that is, if he wants you returned to him unharmed."

"You won't touch me?" Lord D asked backing away.

Dae pulled Lord D closer and sniffed him closing his eyes in pleasure. "That depends on how long I am in your presence, you are very beautiful, and I can only be expected to control myself for so long." Dae said and snatched Lord D to him and in the blink of an eye, only animals and a sealed envelope on the counter remained.

Chapter 2:

Ulterior Motives

Leon crept into the pet shop and looked around wondering where D and Lord D were. He had dropped Chris off at Ryo and Dee's and hoped to spend some quality time with D, not to mention that he wanted to be present for D's checkup. Leon frowned, where was Lord D? Leon scanned the shop and noted the envelope on the counter and picked it up. He saw the squiggly writing and figured that Lord D had left a note for D in Kanji again. With a smile Leon headed for his bedroom.

Sofu was panicking, something was defiantly not right with his son, and Aurora was not here to take his place and keep watch over D. Sofu fluttered back and forth before he left D's side, hoping that it would be safe to leave him for a while, the menace he had felt in the shop was now gone, but so was his son. Sofu ground his teeth and began to stomp down the hall. He nearly collided with Leon. "When did you get here?" Leon asked staring at the angry Kami warily.

"That is not important, have you seen my son?" Sofu said and sighed as he felt D awaken. Sofu frowned at the envelope in Leon's hand before D opened his door with a sleepy smile.

"Grandfather, I thought I heard you," D left the room and leaned into Leon for a kiss. "Is something wrong?" D asked when his grandfather still frowned at him.

"Did your father mention plans for today?" Sofu asked D who shook his head. "As I expected, he would not leave your side when you are scheduled for your five month checkup." Sofu continued to frown at the envelope that Leon held. "What is that you have there?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Leon said sheepishly and blushed to have forgotten the letter from the one they were wondering about, but then again, D did that to him. Leon handed over the letter and watched as Sofu ripped the seal and began to read. Leon took a step back at the anger that covered Sofu's face.

"Grandfather?" D began but was silent as Sofu looked up. D backed away as well never having seen his grandfather so angry.

"I have to go, call the Arcadians and alert them that Dae is active and that he has my son." Sofu stalked to the door and paused as he saw JJ standing in the hallway in shock. He had left Diana early and was looking forward to spending time with his love; he had missed him these past few days that he had worked so diligently and… had he heard Sofu D correctly?

"What do you mean he has him?" JJ asked not wanting to believe that something as horrendous as before could possibly be happening again.

"Just what I said, he does not appreciate me alleviating him of his pet, and so he will trade my child for Hamanosuke." Sofu said bitterly, he held up his wrist and looked at a large black marble that hung there. "It is a trap I am sure, but I can not leave him in the clutches of that fiend." Sofu said and turned to leave the shop. D stood sobbing clutching Leon who took out his cell phone and called High Prince Nestoir. JJ was silent as he left the shop to follow Sofu. "What are you doing?" Sofu said when he noticed JJ.

"I am coming with you, it's my love he has and I have a few choice words I would like to say…" JJ glowered and wondered how he had caught up with Sofu D.

"The letter expressly said I was to approach as any man would, so I figured he does not want me to use any of my powers. That is how I know that somewhere, there is a trap, you should not come, it could become dangerous."

"My life is D-Chan's," was all JJ said as he followed Sofu D.

Break

Lord D sat on the bed and curled up as far into himself as he could. True to his word Dae was behaving himself. He sat across the hotel room eating lunch and every so often he would look up and smile. Dae stood and Lord D scooted back to the wall far away from him. Dae touched the bed and Lord D gasped as the wall was suddenly no longer behind him and he found himself at the edge of the bed with Dae between his spread legs. Dae lifted a lock of Lord D's hair and brought it to his nose. "I can see why my pet was so fascinated by you. You are doing nothing but sitting and yet I find myself wanting you."

"Please, don't," Lord D sighed and backed away ignoring the pain as Dae continued to hold on to his hair. Dae laughed and pulled Lord D's left hand forward and yanked him into his arms.

"That detective you are allowing to touch you… He gave you this," Dae said fondling the ring on Lord D's hand. "It amuses me, the human proclivity to mark things as their belongings; because in essence that is what this is you belong to him." Dae said.

"I am a willing possession," Lord D. "I was not taken, I gave myself to him."

"Yes, willingness to love is something that humans' value," Dae said and gathered Lord D close. He could the revulsion in Lord D's body and smiled. "Why do you not push me away? I seem to recall your son giving Hama- quite a hard time when he tried to force him. Is it that you don't want to, which would make me happy, because I realllllllyyyy….." Dae licked his lips and rubbed his nose against Lord D's hair and neck, "want to get to know you. Or are you not pushing me away, because you can't? You have no self defense skills do you? Don't bother to deny it, if you did, I would not be able to do this." Dae dropped his hand to Lord D's lap and groped him rudely.

"No!" Lord D yelled and shoved hard against Dae. Lord D brought his legs up and kicked against Dae's chest before he scooted back to the wall and brought his legs up against his chest and huddled shivering. He would not be forced, and he would not submit. He could not use his powers to defend himself and yet he would try to keep this monster from touching him. "My father will return your…Pet, I beg you, not to touch…" Lord D gasped and clutched his middle doubling over in pain.

"Interesting," Dae mused as Lord D pulled a vial from his sleeve and drank it. He leaned weakly against the wall and panted blinking the tears from his eyes. "Very interesting, it is more than physical with you and the detective, you love each other." Lord D nodded. "Then why are you not allowing your body to…"

"It is necessary," Lord D said and winced as a residual cramp caused him to gasp.

"Lie down, that can't be comfortable, I won't touch you as yet," Dae assured Lord D and helped him to lie back on the bed.

Break

JJ stared at the hotel and frowned, was Sofu keeping the villain that had treated his son so cruelly in a hotel? "No, this is where he has my son," Sofu answered reading JJ's confusion.

"But you did not go get… How will we get D-Chan back?" JJ asked panic clawing its way up his spine leaving him trembling with barely controlled anger. Sofu said nothing and marched to the elevator. He saw that a button with no number marked on it was already lit up.

"So it begins," Sofu said softly and waited. "Tell me, did you notice anything about our whereabouts?" Sofu asked just wondering what manner of man would make his way into his son's heart.

"Well if you are asking if I noticed that this is the same hotel that D was taken to last time and that the building had been completely destroyed and somehow now stands again; yes I noticed. But I don't care about any of that now; I just want my darling returned to me." JJ said quickly when he felt the elevator begin to move. Sofu smiled, it seemed the young mortal was quite the detective after all.

Break

Leon was afraid. He could not remember being this afraid of anything in his life. Ryo and Dee sat on the couch looking just as afraid as he felt. Leon clutched D to him and felt a tremor rack his body. "Honey… Maybe you should try to calm down..." Nestoir tried but backed away when Andy turned her glare to him. "I love you," He said quickly when she frowned darkly.

"What does he hope to accomplish? Surely this is not all just to reclaim that two bit, half-human, soulless, bastard?" Andy ground out, "he has another motive I am sure, something smells rotten."

"Yes very rotten indeed," Daphnus said. He had been silently contemplating the situation, "Dae knows we will get involved."

"But," Andy said softly, "there is something that Dae does not know that we could use to our advantage…I'm not pregnant anymore. As far as Dae knows, I should be nine months along now, won't he be surprised when I rip him apart." Andy said and smiled It was a chilling smile that reminded Leon of why he had been afraid in the first place.

Break

The door to the elevator opened and JJ sprang foreword not bothering to stop and wait for Sofu D. He would have to grab Lord D before Dae realized that they did not have Hamanosuke with them. "Welcome," JJ startled at the words of the man who appeared standing beside him. JJ stared into the hotel room and gasped to see Lord D lying in bed. It looked as if her were sleeping. "He is sleeping now; I have not drugged or molested him." Sofu lashed a delicate hand out but found it went through Dae as if he were made of air. "Now, now, now, we mustn't be violent." Dae scolded and appeared sitting beside Lord D on the bed.

JJ cringed when Dae ran his hand over Lord D's tummy. "Interesting species…, you Kami, I know of the cliché 'all you need is love', but I never really saw proof of it until now." Dae said and undid the buttons of Lord D's Cheongsam. Lord D awakened and grasped Dae's hands trying to push them away from him.

"You said you wouldn't," Lord D sat up and scooted away from Dae. JJ tried to walk forward but Sofu grabbed him.

"My son can not see or hear us, my very presence should have wakened him, I was speaking loud and clear to him." Sofu said as he grew murderously angry as Dae's hands grabbed Lord D where he could despite Lord D's frantically trying to stop him. Dae pressed his lips to Lord D's and howled as Lord D sank his teeth into the tongue that had tried to invade his mouth. Dae winced as Lord D's sharp nails raked over his arms and Lord D kicked his feet trying his best to Keep Dae away from him.

"I warned you I could only behave for so long, you are too beautiful for your own good." Dae spat the blood from his bleeding tongue into a handkerchief that he tossed aside. Lord D managed to kick Dae in the groin then gasped as it did not have the desired effect. Dae glowered thunderously and raised his hand to strike.

"I have what you want… now return my son to me." Sofu said louder than anyone had ever heard him speak before. JJ gasped at the outright lie, only the two of them were present.

Sofu held up the large marble that had been hanging from a golden chain on his right wrist. Dae sat up away from a struggling D who wheezed and wiped tears from his face before he began to re-do the buttons on his clothing. Dae appeared beside Sofu and held out his hand. Sofu snatched it out of his reach. "My son?"

Dae frowned and sighed before he sneered at JJ, "You may retrieve him." JJ ran forward and was pleased to see the happiness light Lord D's eyes as he saw him and stood from the bed. JJ gathered Lord D close and never wanted to let him go. Once JJ returned to Sofu D's side carrying Lord D in his arms, Sofu released the marble cautiously.

"We are done," Sofu said and turned to leave.

"I think not," Dae said and shook the marble before he threw it to the bed. JJ gasped as Hamanosuke sat on the bed glaring at Sofu. "Reparations must be made."

"I thought that was my reasoning," Sofu said calmly as he moved putting himself in front of JJ and Lord D.

Hama stood from the bed growling, "How dare you! Get your filthy hands off of what's mine," Hama yelled at JJ. JJ allowed Lord D's feet to touch the floor and pushed him behind.

"What's yours?" JJ snarled the words and allowed his rage free reign. "He is not an object to be owned! He does not belong to you. He is a wonderfully loving individual and you… You filthy bastard! What you did to him..." JJ tried to hold them back but tears gathered in his eyes as he marched forward with his fists raised. "You feel like a big man picking on someone who can't fight back, well how about you try to pick on me?" Hama frowned at JJ and then turned a saucy smile at Dae who rolled his eyes and JJ felt himself falling backwards to slam against a wall. Lord D ran to his aid.

"You have what you want, why are trying to keep us here, I feel my exits are blocked." Sofu said in a deceptively calm voice. JJ stood to his feet and Lord D was glad to have his healing powers restored. He had feared depletion after he had fixed Leon's wounds. "So, now what?" Sofu asked.

Dae smiled and sat perched on a chair, "now, we wait." Was all he said, Sofu sighed and sat across from him. "A lesson needs to be learned here, I do not like it when my pets are obsessed with anything other than pleasing me." Dae sniffed and glared at Hama who too busy staring at Lord D to note Dae's anger.

"That sounds lovely, but that is not your complete motive," Sofu said keeping an eye on his son and JJ who sat on the bed. JJ made sure that Lord D was firmly behind him.

"You are smart," Dae smiled beautifully before he stood and walked over to Sofu and picked up a dainty hand to admire the fine bones and perfectly manicured nails. "As I understand it, all you need to get a child of a Kami is love, so if I make a Kami fall in love with me…"

"That love has to be reciprocated on both sides, something you are not capable of, and it is rare for a male to bear a child among the Kami." Sofu said and snatched his hand away Dae and suppressed a shiver his touch had caused.

Dae pouted, "Oh, but I am sure I can learn to love someone who is devoted to me, and I know you have already bore a child, it would be as nothing for you to carry another."

"Your true motive was never my son, or Hama," Sofu said and stood to his feet backing away from Dae. "Your true motive…Was me."

Break

Leon sat in the silver car and thought he had never seen anything scarier than the High Princess of Arcadia when she was this angry. She sat with her eyes glowing silver and every now and then Leon swore he heard her growl. Daphnus had suggested that Nestoir control his wife, Nestoir had shaken his head and backed away palms up. As they pulled up to the hotel the car slowed. The car had not come to a complete stop before Andy stomped out and headed for the doors of the very hotel they had destroyed only five months ago.

Break

Dae grasped Sofu D's hips and pulled him forward. Sofu tried to exert his will over Dae and gasped to realize just how powerful the demon was. Dae sniffed Sofu as a hound would and smiled. "You have never known the touch of a man. Don't worry; I'll be gentle."

"Release me, fiend," Sofu ground out. Dae winced and backed away from Sofu and stared down at his singed skin. Lord D stared in horror at the beast that harbored carnal desire for his father. Hama frowned, this whole time, he had been the prisoner of this man, planning to wreak vengeance when his lover came for him only to find out that Dae wanted the Kami for himself. Dae growled and stormed forward on to have Sofu raise his hands and a strong wind blew him back.

"Fight me all you like, I know you Kami, and I will weather the storm, soon you'll tire and then you will be mine."

"You may yet force my body, but you will never touch my heart and you will never get a child." Sofu said bitterly and went to sit beside his son and folded his arms.

"If you are so confident in your ability to not love me, then why not try it," Dae said trying a different tactic.

"I have never desired to be touched by men and that will not change now, my heart is also otherwise engaged." Sofu said smirking at Dae making his rage boil. Dae raised his hand and Lord D felt himself being pulled forward. JJ grabbed Lord D's waist and refused to let go. They both found themselves in the middle of the floor at Dae's feet. Lord D's Eyes widened and he gasped in pain and clutched his middle.

"You bastard what are you doing to him?" JJ yelled and held Lord D in his arms.

"I…perhaps, young man, you should ask yourself that question," Dae said and sat back at his table as if he had not been enraged two minutes prior. Sofu knelt beside his son and pulled a vial from his sleeve and fed it to him.

"Are you alright darling?" JJ asked wiping the sweat from Lord D's brow.

"I thought your kind were against abort…" Dae began to speak.

"Silent fowl beast," Sofu demanded when Lord D was able to sit up again.

"Please Jemi-Chan, try to understand, I am not saying no, just not now," Lord D said and clasped JJ's hand to his chest.

"How dare you!" Hama yelled and stomped forward with his hand raised to strike Lord D. Sofu stood and blew him back. "I loved you! I allowed you into my home…,"

"And after he was in your home how was his devotion repaid?" Sofu D ground the words through clenched teeth at Hamanosuke. His words were all the more deadly in that they were uttered quietly. Sofu's body quivered with rage. He waved a hand and a mirror like object appeared before them all. "Is this love?"

"Father! Please!" Lord D sobbed and hid his face from the image. JJ thought his heart had stopped as he saw Lord D standing before his father. Sofu moved his mass of hair aside and JJ saw the damage that Hama- had inflicted. "I think I'm going to be ill." Lord D said before he gasped and covered his mouth. "

Hama- stared at the picture of Lord D and offered a trembling smile. "I…I loved you… I did, and sometimes I could not control my temper but… I did love you." Hama- looked at JJ then back to Lord D his anguish making him confused as to the rejection of his love. " I love you so much. How dare you give him a…"

"The back of your hand is not love," JJ growled before he paused… Give him a what? "Darling…are you…?" Lord D hung his head and tears dropped onto their joined hands before he nodded.

"I am carrying, my body is trying to accommodate, but I have been taking herbs to stop it." Lord D said tearfully.

"You do not a want a child from him, this man you so love enough to…" Hama could not finish the bitter thought.

"You know nothing of what you speak!" Lord D said to Hama tears falling in a free succession down his pale cheeks, before he turned to see JJ staring at him with a hurt look on his face. "Jemi-Chan please understand. My child, D, is five months along, if I accommodated now, when his time came I would be four months myself, I will need my strength to get him through this, I am not saying no to our child just…not yet," JJ was still dumbfounded.

"You're… carrying…" JJ finally managed. Sofu smiled glad his son had finally admitted the truth not only to himself but to the man he loved. Lord D nodded and gasped as JJ kissed him deeply and held him tightly. "I never thought to have a child, you are truly remarkable."

"How endearing," Hama snarled, he would have said more but Dae stood and smiled.

"You may want to hold on to something, the Arcadians have arrived." Dae said calmly and sipped his tea. "Count D the elder," Sofu looked up and frowned at Dae. "Are you sure you would rather not come to me now, I don't give up you know. I will have you." Sofu said nothing and turned his back to Dae who laughed. JJ held Lord D as the floor shook underneath them and the building began to vibrate with energy. Sofu got to his knees and held his son with JJ together they would protect him.

Break

Andy walked to the building and did not stop to open the door. Leon jumped back as she marched through with enough forceful energy that the door was blown clean off its hinges. Lightening danced around the edges of the fragmented door frame. "Isn't she lovely when she's pissed?" Nestoir asked and walked in behind her.

"More like scary," Dee grumbled as he, the other Detectives and the royalty walked in behind them.

Chapter 3:

Home Again

Dae felt a threatening presence moments before the door burst in on itself and shattered into a thousand pieces. Dae stood and gasped as he got a good look at High Princess Andromache. "Your Highness," He greeted coldly to hide the fear that tried to creep up his spine. She said nothing, just stood and glowered at him.

"Prince Angel," She said pleasantly belying the look of rage on her face. "Encase them," she commanded. Angel bowed his golden head before he opened his hand and a shining orb appeared. JJ held tight to Lord D as it seemed they were floating. He looked around and saw that a crystal encasement surrounded them. Sofu smiles, glad that he had been left out of the Orb. "YOU!" Andy said low to Dae. "You filthy bastard, how dare you?" Leon had stepped into the room and backed away when lightning sparked around her and bounced off the walls. Nestoir held up his hand and blocked Dae's view of Sofu D who was edging closer to Hama, hoping to recapture the horrid monster who had abused his son. Hama backed away and whimpered drawing Dae's attention to him.

"Determined aren't you?" Dae said to Sofu D and blocked his path. "But then again, so am I."

"You know," Andy said with a sweet smile. "There is really nothing I could say to you that would make you give up. And we have kicked your ass so many times…it is ridiculous" Andy's smile turned even more chilling in its sweetness. "My Lady," Andy said and stepped aside. Sofu gasped as Lady Aurora stood with her fangs bared and hissed at Dae.

Aurora took a slow step forward as Dae took one back. Aurora advanced until Dae was leaning back against the table and braced her hands on each side him. "Touch him, and I promise to rip your heart and eat it," Sofu's eyes widened, never having seen Aurora ready for battle. In all the centuries they had been together, she had always been so sweet natured that sometimes he forgot what she truly was. "My love," Aurora said with out turning her eyes away from Dae. "Are you hurt?"

"No, and I am the one who is supposed to protect you," Sofu said calmly and approached wrapping his arms around the surprisingly petite vampire. She smiled and turned around accepting his kiss, shrinking her fangs in the process.

"Honestly love," Aurora said, "I meant no insult to your…Manhood, but he pissed me off." Lord D blushed when he noted Aurora's hand and where she had placed it on his father. "Sorry kid, battle makes me… excited."

"Well, let's see you all get out of this building," Dae taunted and grabbed Hama's hand.

"Wait please, D-Kun, you promised to love me for the rest of my life; I will hold you to that." Hama yelled and again tried to approach Lord D. JJ held tight to Lord D who turned to face Hama. Prince Angel closed his hand and the crystal that surrounded them vanished. Hama smiled when Lord D raised his hand and looked at the ring JJ had placed there.

"I did promise, and that promised has been fulfilled." Lord D said and backed up to JJ's embrace. "You forfeited you life, the moment you forced my son. When the Arcadian king killed you, my contract was over." Lord D looked away from Hama's confusion. He took a deep breath and continued, "I loved you Hamanosuke, I swear to you I did. There were so many times when you would talk to me for hours. I enjoyed when we would walk in my garden. You used to seek me out and simply enjoy my presence. That's why I allowed you to touch me, I never enjoyed it. You always hurt me." Lord D paused and wiped away bitter tears at the memories of pain that his words evoked. "Even when you tried to be gentle. But I loved you so I was quiet. But it wasn't enough." Lord D paused and wiped fresh tears from his face. "I could never understand what I did to upset you… To change you, but now I know that it was never me. You were the monster. You beat Hikari, and in turn you beat me." Lord D looked around and was glad that his father had dispelled the horrendous picture. "I took it, and it still wasn't enough. You took my son, he was innocent and he was driven to madness because of what you did to him. As if that wasn't enough you tried to take the child Hikari gifted me with. He carries my grandson and I will kill you a thousand fold before I let you hurt them."

Hama laughed softly. "Nice words dear, but you once told me that your powers only worked for healing, you can not harm anyone. If you do, then you will lose any ability to help anyone."

"If I have to sacrifice my abilities to heal, to save my child, I will." Lord D said tearfully with a stubborn tilt to his chin that Hama had never seen before but knew that Human Detective was to blame.

"That," Sofu said, "Will not be necessary, the lady Aurora will amuse D as Q-Chan, and I will remain at my shop just to assure myself that you and your master can not come near." Sofu smiled, "When I am not surrounded by your aura, I can be quite formidable, and I think the Lady here would love a chance at you."

"Right now, all I want is you," Lady Aurora said and licked her lips. Lord D blushed when his father laughed and turned to the door. He paused when Demons blocked their exit.

"You always leave me a little present," Andy said to Dae and jumped over the heads of the crowd in the room and planted herself in the direct path of the oncoming hoard. Leon panted in shock at the hideous beast that approached. He heard the definite sound of steel sliding against steel and saw Andy unsheathe a shining broadsword. The first beast lost its head and the rest of the Arcadian's armed themselves. Leon, Ryo, and Dee palmed the weapons that Princess Chimera had given them. Princess Chimera grinned and tossed a golden gun to JJ who began to fire. JJ made sure that Lord D was safely behind him and he followed the group from the room.

Break

Jill stared at D's pale face and grew worried. He would sit for a moment then pace, and then sit again. "Do not worry, Andy looked like she wanted a chance to fight, I am sure that your father and grandfather are alright." Jill tried to assure D. D nodded and sat again placing his hands on his tummy. He was sitting thus when the shop door opened and his father rushed in. "Child you are alright?" Lord D said and placed his hands over D's.

"Father, I should be asking you that," D said and smiled. He took one look at Leon and burst into tears.

"What… What wait, what?" Leon said panicked and rushed to D's side.

"I was so worried about you." D hiccupped, "all of you,"

"We are alright child," Lord D said. "Now go lie down and rest, I will be in shortly to give you your checkup."

"No, the checkup will be rescheduled for tomorrow; you go and rest, in your condition…" Sofu said and paused at Lord D's alarmed looked he sighed. "We need to talk anyway." Sofu said and looked meaningfully at Lady Aurora.

"Condition…father, are you ill?" D asked resisting Leon's pull to bed.

"No Child, please, do not worry yourself." Lord D assured his son and smiled as he was led from the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Lady Aurora said and forcefully turned Lord D around to face her.

"My love please, he is not ill," Sofu assured her and pulled her away from Lord D who looked confused for a moment, then unbearably tired. Lord D sighed and leaned weakly against JJ who picked him up and cradled him in his arms. "Take him to bed; I will be in shortly to speak with you both. Ryo smiled at JJ before he shoved Dee to the door and left determined to enjoy their weekend off. They were supposed to be working the stakeout, but someone of royal blood had called the precinct and requested their aid, and so they were off again and expected to guard the pet shop. Andy created an opening and the Arcadians slipped back through to their kingdom.

Break

"So we are going to be parents," JJ said with a silly grin. His grin vanished when he thought of how he was to explain this to his Nana.

Lord D smiled tiredly from his perch on his bed, "I am sure she will understand." Lord D would have said more but his bedroom door opened and Sofu stepped in pulling Lady Aurora behind him.

Sofu paused and stood beside the bed, "are you well child?" Lord D nodded and submitted to his father's check over. Once Sofu was satisfied, he sat in a chair and indicated that Lady Aurora should sit as well. JJ stood to leave the room but Sofu shook his head at him and indicated that he should sit beside Lord D. "My blessing is needed in order for you to formally claim my son. I made that amendment to my rule over him after he had foolishly given himself to Hama." Sofu stared hard at JJ for a moment before he smiled. "You have it." Sofu then turned to Lady Aurora, "my son is not ill, he carries a child." Lady Aurora gasped and then tears of blood fell from her eyes. Sofu wiped her tears with a handkerchief. Aurora hid her face embarrassed.

"They grow up so fast; it seems only a short time has passed since I was myself carrying him." Sofu said and smiled gently. "Child, I know that I have told you that I carried you because your mother was ill and thus could not. The truth is your mother is dead and so I had to carry you because she could not."

"Sofu!" Lady Aurora said and looked frightened at Lord D.

"You…You're my…mother," Lord D said to Aurora who nodded and more tears fell. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I feared you would hate me," Lady Aurora said piteously. "You were destined to live as a Kami, a being of life and light, to find out that your mother was… is… a…"

"Loving individual, you raised me along side my father, you were always my mother. I wish I could have called you so," Lord D said. "You scolded me when it was necessary and you… You should have told me, I would have understood."

"No child, you understand now, but that is not the only reason we did not tell you. Your mother wanted you to live as a child of light and life, as a Kami, and the child of a mixed race couple always has a choice, to live as a member of either parent's family." Sofu said.

"I could not bear it if you chose to join me so we denied you the choice. Either way you would have been immortal, I wanted you to live in a way, so that you could eventually go home." Aurora said. Lord D stared aghast at his father… no his parents. "I can understand if you can't forgive me for deceiving you."

"You were always my mother; I will be honored to call you so." Lord D said and embraced his mother for the first time.

Break 

(Random act of Lemon)

Ryo moaned deeply as Dee nibbled his way down his spine. Dee always made sure to take advantage of times when Bikky slept elsewhere. No matter the protestation, or Ryo's shy embarrassment Dee always made sure that Ryo knew that what he wanted… was a man. Ryo arched his back as Dee used his hands to spread his pale cheeks and lick further in between swirling his tongue around eliciting cries and gasps from Ryo who practically wept with pleasure. How could something so naughty feel so delicious? Ryo squirmed as Dee's tongue probed and his finger stroked his testicles until Ryo thought he would die. "Please… Dee… Now… UMMM…" Ryo tucked his already swollen bottom lip between his teeth and gripped the sheets before he pushed back against Dee's body.

Dee grinned and wrapped his arms around Ryo tightly and lined his dripping head up to Ryo's begging entrance. He waiting, rubbing against the spot but not pushing in. Ryo whimpered and Dee smile before he pushed inside of Ryo. Ryo's breathing hitched as the initial discomfort was pushed aside by a deep, all-encompassing pleasure and the feeling of being owned by Dee. Dee knew when he brushed against Ryo's special pleasure spot and as he moved he was glad that no one was in the house to hear Ryo cry out. Even Cujo had abandoned them. "Oh… Ryo, you are so tight… always so tight…" Dee moaned and grasped Ryo's hips and kissed his shoulder blade. "Almost too tight, but it's good… so good."

"I'm not too tight," Ryo panted and gasped when Dee shoved in hard, making his insides melt. "You're too big," Ryo gasped and moaned again holding onto his pillow and tossing his head back so that he could kiss Dee. "Oh…Feels good. Dee feels… OOOHHHH…. real good… Sooooooo… Gooood... Ahhhhhhhhh," Ryo closed his eyes and felt his body release a copious amount of creamy joy. Ryo held still, feeling the last of his contractions subside as Dee shot and filled him with his own sweet release.

Chapter 4:

Lucky

Leon would forever wonder how D could sit in sunlight and remain as pale as freshly fallen snow. He sat with a beam shining around him while he rocked gently back and forth. D looked up and smiled serenely at Leon. Leon noted that lately, D's hands had rested on his tummy. "You've gotten so plump," Leon said with a grin.

"I am heading towards six months," D said and stood with the aid of the arm rests on the rocking chair. Leon moved to hold the chair steady. He noticed that D needed another haircut.

"Tomorrow morning I'll cut your hair." Leon said, D smiled he had himself noticed that his hair was longer, but he was too tired lately to make much of a big deal about it.

"D!" Leon sighed as Andy's voice could be heard as she ran headlong through the garden looking for him. Leon had forgotten why he had sought D out the moment he had seen D looking so beautiful sitting in the garden sunlight. "I have the most wonderful idea, we, the Princesses, your grandmother and I, are going to throw you a baby shower."

D stared for a moment at the mention of his grandmother. He had only recently thought of the Lady Aurora as his grandmother, but hearing of how she had helped raise his father, even though she never officially claimed to be his mother was amazing to him. "A baby shower?" D said softly and stood still while Andy gushed over his rounding belly. D moved his unbound hair over his shoulder and smiled at his father who entered the garden with JJ. "Do you know anything about a shower father?"

"Shower?" Lord D said with a puzzled frown. "I think I heard Andy squealing about it when she ran in here all excited, leaving the little prince-ling in the care of his doting father and God-father." Lord D smiled and then inquired if D was feeling well for his face was flushed and he seemed to be having trouble with his back. D placed a hand on the small of his back and sighed.

"I am fine father; it just seems that my front weighs more than my back." D said and stretched using Leon as leverage. Leon placed his hand on D's tummy with a worried frown, he glanced at Lord D who simply smiled and followed JJ and the rest of the group to the front of the shop for tea.

As Andy rambled on, Lord D had a curious look on his face. "Your Highness, do you think that it would be possible to have two parties at the same time?" Lord D asked.

Andy looked at him oddly; she scanned him momentarily then smiled brightly. "Your wedding is your day; it should be all about you."

Lord D blushed and looked away from Andy's penetrating gaze. "I would be honored to share a day with my son, if he would not mind sharing with me." D smiled and nodded. "Jemi-Chan, do you think we should explain things to NaaNaa?" JJ sighed before he nodded grimly. "I think I would be better able to speak to her in a tone that she would understand." Lord D smiled his most beautiful smile and JJ fell in love all over again.

Break

Nana opened her door with a smile for her Grand son and his lover. She had become enamored of the beautiful doctor that her dear Jemi had brought into her life. Not only had her heal improved, but she had never seen her grand son happier. She had a feeling that they wanted to talk to her about something. Nana smiled and glanced at the ring that graced Lord D's hand. She had a feeling that they would be talking to her about that.

As Nana sat and listened to the soft spoken explanation she stared in wonder. "You are telling me that you are not human?" She asked Lord D who nodded slowly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I am a Kami, an ancient race..." As Lord D continued his explanation JJ sat and watched understanding more about the creature he loved.

JJ looked oddly at Lord D, "Darling, how old are you?"

Lord D looked at JJ and smiled, it was a question that had bothered JJ for a while now. "I was just passing my 35th year when the Savior was born in a manger."

"Oh my God..." Nana said as tears fell down her aged face.

"There is one more thing NaaNaa," Lord D said and Nana again was charmed by his accent. "The Kami race is a special race and our abilities and our bodies are unlike anything that humans could comprehend. Even so, I must explain more to you." Lord D took a deep breath and smiled. "I am to bear a child for your grandson," Lord D said. Nana stared open mouthed at Lord D. "I know it is a bit much to comprehend right now, but it is true." Lord D continued. "Right now I merely carry a..." Lord D paused and tried to think of a way to explain his current condition. "I carry the possibility of a child, the child will cause my body to accommodate and in the end I will become pregnant and deliver."

"A child," Nana said and more tears fell from ageless eyes. She clutched Lord D's hand to her bosom and kissed his smooth cheek. "Thank you."

Break

JJ was amazed that his grand mother had taken the news so well. When he mentioned his feelings to Lord D later that night as Lord D prepared for bed, Lord D simply smiled at him and said, "It does seem like she would be more in shock of the news to you. I understand though, you see the very old and the very young are more able to accept the many strange and wonderful things in this world. The young have not lived long enough for cynicism to taint them and the old have come to understand their own deficiencies in knowing all and are willing to accept the new."

"You are very wise, and very beautiful," JJ said with a grin and took Lord D into his arms. Lord D leaned back against JJ smiling as the bed robe he had so neatly arranged came undone. JJ was gentle as his fingers rediscovered the pert, pink nipples. Lord D gasped and melted against JJ's knowing touch. JJ smiled and readjusted Lord D on the bed. Lord D went plaint in JJ's arms and lost his robe completely. He lay back against the pillows and moaned softly. JJ loved Lord D's little needful sounds of pleasure. He licked the tortured nipple before he reached and hand over and pinched the other one.

"Jemi-Chan…" Lord D gasped and corded his long, slim fingers through JJ's already disheveled hair. "I love you." Lord D said and JJ looked up before he moved over Lord D to place a kiss upon his lips. Lord D eagerly opened his mouth for JJ's tongue. JJ sucked until Lord D's tongue entered his mouth and dueled with his own. Lord D gasped and spread his legs when he felt JJ's questing fingers probing his entrance. "Yes… oh… Yes." Lord D panted as JJ slipped a well lubed finger inside. Lord D raised his hips and rode the fingers coming closer to oblivion.

JJ slide from Lord D's grasp and took the whole of his dripping erection into his mouth. Lord D cried out before he filled JJ's mouth with a honey-sweet mixture that JJ had fast become addicted to. JJ moved until he was between Lord D's legs pressing his own needful erection against the tightness that had never failed to welcome him. Lord D, relaxed in his post-release state, waited. He opened his eyes and JJ kissed him deeply before he entered slow and smoothly. JJ pushed forward until he was seated balls-deep and Lord D wriggled his bottom in pleasure. JJ grinned and began to move inside of Lord D and was glad that he had been thrown through a window on a clear day.

Break

Andy was thrilled by the many flowers that graced Count D's garden. She flitted from one end of the lush greenery to the other happily applauding the wondrous beauty. "Oh D it is perfect, we will have the shower and the wedding right here." Andy giggled as she began to think of the many ribbons and flower arrangements that would be made and set about as decorations. "I'm seeing candles, lots and lots of candles." Count and Lord D just smiled as she ran about planning.

Break

D tried his best to bow before the Arcadian King, but all he managed was a half nod/bow, over his expanded tummy. Zarro could not help but laugh at the blushing Kami and in turned bowed to D. Lord D smiled when Zarro sniffed him with raised brows. "If you please, Your Majesty, my child is unaware of his impending sibling as yet and I would like to break the news to him gently." Lord D whispered to the king.

"Break the news; you speak as if it is a portent of doom instead of a joyous occasion." King Zarro said with a grin and took in the formal deep green cheongsam that Lord D wore. He like the yellow border and spring flower motif, the outfit matched JJ's white suit with a green vest perfectly. "Kami's in bloom, such a wonderful occurrence." D looked oddly at the king before he accepted Leon's aid to sit on a chair set up in the garden. It had been decorated with ribbons and bows. Colorful birds flew in pre-arranged, choreographed arcs throughout the garden.

Leon held in a laugh as a robin perched on D's head and made as if to stay. D gently cupped the little creature in his hand and, with a few gentle words, sent it on its way. JJ held tight to his grandmother's hand as he presented her to the Arcadian Royalty. High Prince Daphnus bowed over her hand and complemented her till she blushed like a school girl. "NaaNaa, I would like to introduce you to my son, he is tired more often than not now so please forgive him, or rather me, because I will not allow him to stand and greet you." Nana's eyes bulged as she got a good look at D's figure. He sat primly in a chair and made to rise but Lord D, true to his word, placed a hand on his shoulder to stall the movement. "You have a long day ahead of you, rest while you can."

D nodded at his father, "Yes father. I pleased to meet you," D said when he turned his attention to Nana. "I have heard a great deal of wonderful things about you." D continued to smile at the older lady and he paused when he felt a small hand clutching the sleeve of his robe. He looked down at Chris. "Is something wrong?"

Chris hung his head –No- he said to the count and sighed.

Count D smiled. "Christopher, you know, sometimes when the bay grows my skin stretches," Lord D grinned at his son as he continued to talk to the child. "And it can be a discomfort; would you mind terribly rubbing it for me?" D placed Chris small hand on his round tummy and moved it in circular motions. The baby moved and Chris's eyes widened and he smiled brightly up at D before he stared at the quivering pattered silk under his hand.

Ryo, Dee, Bikky and Carol arrived at the shop smiling and bearing gifts for both the commitment and the baby shower. D noticed Ryo's pensive look although he tried his best to hide it. Queen Victoria arrived with Heaven and Celeste. Heaven's white garments sparkled in the bright sunlight. She smiled at JJ's Grandmother, before tears welled in her eyes and she excused herself. Nana stared in wonder at the girl she had played with as a young girl. "She hasn't aged… Is she like you, a Kami?" Nana asked Lord D who shook his head.

"She is not a Kami," Lord D said sadly as he stared at the most mixed race creature he had ever met.

Bikky found Chris where he still stood rubbing Count D's tummy. "What are you doing?" Bikky asked when he saw that Count D had dozed off.

"His skin stretches, and I'm making it feel better," Chris said and looked up.

-He's just like a baby himself, rub his tummy he goes to sleep, just like when my aunt had a baby,- Bikky laughed as Leon came and gently ran his fore finger down D's nose. D awoke with a smile and blushed to have fallen asleep so quickly. Leon had noticed that with all the current activity, Chris had been feeling left out. Leave it to D, he thought, to find a solution.

"I love you," Leon whispered in D's ear. D smiled and returned the sentiment. Leon placed his hand over Chris's. Chris grinned and left Leon to it before he ran of to play with Bikky, Carol, and the pets in the shop.

Break

The Garden was silent as Lord D accepted a wedding band from JJ and placed one of his own on JJ's hand. They spoke their vows quietly. Once they had taken their seats Andy stood and walked forward, she smiled as they held hands. "I know that you all, well those of you who have seen us perform before, wondered in February why Clarisande sang Lucky," Nestoir said and grinned at his wife. "The reason was because we needed a song with the proper sentiments sang softly in the background, my wife is incapable of such a feat, well here it is…" Nestoir stepped aside and picked up a guitar and Andy inhaled.

"It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could I say to you, except, "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours." 

I know we are… we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear."

The Audience felt the song reverberate through their hearts and pull. The first tear fell from D's multicolored eyes and Leon squeezed his hand. JJ nuzzled Lord D's neck and rocked back and forth. Andy continued seemingly oblivious to the affects she had on the gathered crowd. Jill clutched a soggy tissue and stared blinking up at Andy.

"Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours. 

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear."

Diana felt as if her heart beat in tune to the pulsing beat played by Nestoir who stared at his wife as if she were the only person on the planet. The king smiled gleefully and held his wife. He knew Andy did not mean to project her feelings, but she had so much love it was nearly impossible for her to contain them all. Andy looked deeply into Nestoir's eyes and a silver tear fell down her cheek.

"My dear, it's time to say, I thank God for you.  
I thank God for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know... I know... I know... 

It's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:"

Andy paused and the crowd held their breath.

"I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are… we are the lucky ones, dear. Dear…  
We are the lucky ones, dear... We are the Luck ones dear….

We are the lucky ones dear…"

Andy breathed in and was silent as Nestoir played the last notes of the song. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and agreed with Nestoir, there was no way she could have sung the song quietly in the background. Ryo squeezed Dee's hand and sighed. "Dee, A woman called the house yesterday. She claims to be Bikky's aunt. She wants to take him home." Ryo sighed as he felt Dee clench his fingers. Tears fell down Ryo's face as the crowd cheered.

Chapter 5: 

Showers

D sat still with his elegant hands resting peacefully against his tummy. Leon looked down and smiled. Briefly Leon allowed his hand to trail over the sleek ponytail that hung over the end of the chair. As they watched Andy and the other Royalty gear up for another song D noted his father standing off to the side of the party holding his stomach with a peculiar look on his face. D rested his hand on Leon and used his strength as leverage to hoist himself out of the plush chair.

"Father," D said and placed his hand on his father's arm. Lord D was trembling and breathing in shallow pants. "Are you all right?"

Lord D was afraid to open his mouth to answer so he nodded and smiled tightly at his son. "You shouldn't," Lady Aurora chastised Sofu D from her perch on his shoulder. Every now and then she allowed Count D to see her as Q-Chan fluttering about.

"My grand son has a right to this knowledge. Although I promise I will not tell him. If he is as much like his father as I think he is, he'll figure it out." Lady Aurora sighed and stamped on his shoulder and flew to land on Lord D's shoulder. She stroked his cheek with her tiny hand. "My dear son," Lord D glared at his father's slow smile and knew that he was up to something. "Have you tried Princess Andromache's Chocolate strawberry pudding it has the most wonderful vanilla wafer crust?" Sofu D held up a bowl of the pudding and offered it to Lord D.

"Father!" D exclaimed as Lord D clamped a hand over his mouth and heaved. D grasped his father's arm and sped him to the bathroom where Lord D inhaled and tossed into the waiting toilet. Leon came running into the bathroom and frowned when he saw that D was not ill. D stared at his father as his heaving subsided. JJ ran into the bathroom behind Leon. He had been sitting watching the show with his Nana when he saw that Lord D did not look well. JJ handed him a cup of water to rinse his mouth. "Father? How long have you been ill?"

"I am not ill," Lord D said and stood vowing to get revenge on his father for the fowl trick he had just played.

"Oh…" D's eyes widened, "oh…OH…OH…Oh my. You…You're," D placed a hand to his own stomach and then pointed at his father. "You're…"

"I'm carrying," Lord D looked down at his hands as he admitted the truth to his son. "I have yet to accommodate and with herbs I can delay it…"

"Why would you delay the growth of your child?" D asked staring from his father to JJ. D saw that JJ was not surprised by his father's admission.

"My strength will be needed for you." Lord D said and placed his hand on D's tummy. "In time my body will be allowed to make room, after you deliver safely."

D would have said more but JJ shook his head slightly at him. D sighed and left his father alone with JJ in the bathroom. "So you're getting a brother or a sister soon," Leon said with a grin.

"A brother," D said with a smile, "my family has only ever had sons." D walked back over to his chair he passed Ryo and Dee and saw that Ryo was upset and Dee was trying to console him. "Is something wrong detectives?"

"Ah, little D," Dee began but paused refusing to ruin this happy day with ill news. A loud laugh from Bikky drew the Counts attention. D saw fireworks from the stage and knew that the show was over. The guests would be served dinner now followed by the baby shower. Andy had decided that the perfect way for the wedding to end and the shower to begin was entertainment. Andy bounced happily over to the small group.

"Why are you all over here, it's time for dinner?" She gushed. Her happy smile vanished as she felt tears prick her eyes. "Some one is in pain," Andy said and looked around. "Ryo, Dee what is troubling you?"

"Sorry, Princess, I did not want to ruin the party, but uh," Ryo sighed and blinked rapidly. "A woman called the house, she claims she is Bikky's aunt and she wants custody of him." Ryo explained. Andy heard a loud gasp. She turned and saw Bikky running away from the crowd. Carol stood in tears.

"Bikky's going away?" She asked and clutched D's elegant blue robe. D gently patted her hand and saw that Chris was in tears holding on to Leon.

"Not if I can help it," Ryo promised.

"The first thing that will happen is DCFS will get involved. You and Dee will be investigated and your care of Bikky will be accessed." Andy said Ryo looked at her surprised by her tone of voice. She fished around in a pocket and pulled out a bottle. Within moments Nestoir showed up with a squalling little Prince Nicklaus. She handed him the bottle and continued, "Then the judge will grant visitation rights to the aunt. As long as you are the legal guardian there is nothing she can legally do to keep him. Get a lawyer; you're going to need one."

"Won't they have a problem with us raising him as opposed to a blood relative?" Ryo asked.

" Not if you two prove out to be the better choice and Bikky is twelve years old now, his wishes will weigh heavily in the courts. He is old enough now to be of some sound mind." Andy grinned then, "It is also beneficial that he is as old as he is. Where was she when he was first orphaned? There is a hidden motive behind her wanting him and I will have an investigator look into it. Oh and Ryo," Andy said before she took D's arm and prepared to lead him to the dinner table. "Don't be afraid to name drop, you are in service to, and a dear friend of the Arcadian king."

Ryo smiled feeling the weight of the last 24 hours lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you Andy, now how do I find Bikky?" Ryo looked around the shop with a frown on his face. He was not looking forward to spending hours wandering the corridors.

Count D smiled then, "if I am not mistaken h should make it the dinner table in five minutes." D had manipulated the shape of shop to drive the distraught boy's direction.

Nana looked at the large table sat up in the garden with food laid out from end to end. Lord D sat next to her sipping his gentian tea and speaking quietly to Kagetsuya. He and Chihaya had showed up bearing boxes of gifts for he and JJ as well as a mountain of baby supplies for D. Lord D had not told them of his condition. Chihaya took one look at Lord D and his bright purple eyes widened. Lord D sighed; leave it to the little positive angel to see so clearly.

Dee worked to cheer Bikky and calm him down assuring him that there would be one heck of a fight before they allowed him to be taken away from them. Bikky nodded and just as he was ready to sit at the table, Leon had managed to calm Chris and Carol. The rest of the meal continued with laughter and joy.

D was sat in a chair and he and Leon proceeded to open the pile of gifts that everyone had arrived with, when they were done they were supplied with everything from a hand made bassinet from Sofu D, to cloth diapers made with sturdy Arcadian cloth. The king had given jeweled Rattlers and the Queen had made tiny little clothes with exquisite embroidery. Lord D sighed and approached his son carrying a large package. "Child, I knew that you would have three of everything for your baby when all is said and done, so this gift is for you." D smiled at his father and opened the gift. He stared bemused at the painting.

D looked at the elegantly beautiful Chinese lady in traditional clothing. D did not have to see the pin in her hair to know who she was. "You painted this father," D said recognizing his father's unique brush strokes. Lord D nodded and would have stepped away but D stood and threw his arms around his father and hastily wiped his tears. "Thank you," D said, he picked up the painting and showed it to Leon, "it's my mother."

"Wow," Leon said as much for the beauty in the painting as for the talent that Lord D possessed. "She looks so young," Leon commented as he took in the ornate hairdo and smooth features.

"Yes, she was fifteen when she married Hama- and she was twenty when she bore D." Lord D said sadly as he too glanced at the painting and felt the pain of memories. "Odd, you will be the equivalent of twenty when you bear your own child," Lord D said to D. D summoned a fresh handkerchief and handed it to his father. Lord D blushed and accepted the hanky and looked away. Nana patted his hand and offered him chocolate. She had noted that the sweet seemed to calm his nerves. Lord D gratefully took it.

Leon handed D a pair of small diamond earrings with a smaller jewel attached to them by a small silver chain. The smaller jewels were amethyst and topaz they would glitter just below his ear lobe and bring out the color of his eyes, when they weren't hidden by his hair.

D was smiling when his grandfather lead him away from the group to have a word with him. "Child," Sofu began he sat next to Lady Aurora who smiled at her grandson. Holding on to the shape of Q-Chan was taxing on her when she was hungry as she was now and so she was glad to be in her true shape. "I want to tell you that I am going to have to confiscate your father's herbs and make him accommodate. He thinks that by delaying his own pregnancy he will have more strength for you." Sofu sighed and shook his head, "the truth is, the more he delays it the more he weakens himself, he can not withstand it much longer, and he will either have to accommodate, or deny the child. I will be there with you and help him to deliver your child, he has another week at the most that he can delay it."

"By deny you mean," D paused and his eyes widened. "He will lose his child?" D said and stared aghast at his grandfather. Sofu nodded, "Then yes by all means take them away from him, does he know of the risks he is inflicting upon himself and his child?"

"No, he thinks he is strong enough, and while his body may yet survive, if he could withstand it for three more months, by the time you delivered he would be too weak to do more than watch you suffer. I am prepared to deliver your child should he be stubborn. As it is the child he carries is not going to last through out the strain of the carrying process, it will need to begin to grow or the possibility he carries will soon be no more than a lost dream."

"My my, my," D looked up as his father was standing behind his chair. "What have you all been plotting?"

"Father, how long have you…?" D began and blushed guiltily.

"Only just, is something wrong?" Lord D said and sat beside his son. As Sofu explained Lord D began to weep, tearfully he handed his father a three month supply of small vials of herbs. Sofu tried to reassure his son and grandson while the rest of the guest had a good time. Lord d sighed and wiped his face; JJ had found them and wondered what was making him so upset. "With all I have in my system now, I should accommodate by next week," Lord D said to JJ who grinned like a fool and pulled Lord D into his arms. Lord D could not help but laugh and feel better.

The evening was topped off with a tour of the brand new nursery. D and his father had arranged it and painted until it looked like a rain forest. There were enough potted plants in the room that for a moment, Leon thought they had indeed transplanted a part of a rain forest into the pet shop. Again Nana marveled that the pet shop was so large on the inside when it looked anything but on the outside.

Break 

(One week later)

Leon kissed his way across D's tummy and ran his hand over his bare bottom. "Are you sure you can?" Leon asked not wanting to hurt D in his condition.

"Leon, make love to me," D cooed and reached for Leon.

Leon grinned, "I am not getting on top of you." Leon said and lay d on his side. Leon braced pillows around D's frame for support and lubed himself; he lay with his chest against D's back and pushed gently in. D sighed and clasped his hands to Leon's moaning in pleasure. Leon sighed, forever would he love D's slick tightness his movements began to even out and quicken listening to the unevenness of D's breathing Leon allowed himself to go with him. Leon pulled out and still cradling D in his arms he drifted off to sleep.

Break

"I understand D's embarrassment," Lord D said as his father examined his abdomen and then lower. Sofu D tsked at Lord D and continued his examination. "Right," Lord D said and closed his eyes, he held JJ's hand tried not to squeeze as his father found a particularly sensitive spot. Sofu took notes and measured and soon Lord D was getting dressed.

"Your body is indeed strong my son, and you should accommodate shortly," Lord D said and cleaned the table. He opened the door and ushered D in. "On the table, feet in stirrups," He instructed briskly. D blushed and looked questioningly at his father. "He is in no condition now to see to you. Do as I say." Sofu heaved and aggrieved sigh. "Honestly, I am a doctor, where do you think he learned it all from. If you had shown the least provocation, I would have trained you. As it is," Sofu continued to talk as he ran his hands over D's stomach and hooked up the ultrasound machine. Nurse T-Chan handed him the electrolytic gel. "You showed more of an interest in the skills that master Xi could teach you so I left you to it. It seems that once you reach your majority, your powers of summoning will be accompanied by the ability to defend yourself and others. Your father is strictly a healer." Sofu D slipped his hand below D's waist.

"Ouch!" D winced drawing Leon's frowning attention to Sofu D. Lord D walked forward and looked over his father's shoulder. D blushed from head to toe. Having one member of his family looking between his legs was one thing, but two?

"Right on schedule," Lord D said and smiled encouragingly at his son. The smile was wasted for D had closed his eyes and brought his hands up to cover his burning face. "Son you are six months today and your body has begun construction of the birth canal." Lord D explained Leon looked over Sofu's shoulder and D's blush became brighter. "The third and final trimester has begun." Lord D said excitedly ignoring the niggling doubts that crawled up his spine. JJ sat patiently near the door and refused to embarrass D any more than he already was.

Break

Dinner was a silent affair. Ryo, Dee and Bikky had come to join them with the good news of Andy's predictions being correct. Bikky was scheduled for a first supervised visit the following weekend. A lawyer had been called and all was underway. Dee had promised Ryo that they would fight this battle to the end. D's face still maintained some of its earlier tinge of pink as he sat silent through most of dinner. Lord D gasped drawing the eyes of all at the table to him. "Excuse me," Lord D said and stood rushing from the room with JJ holding his arm to support him.

"He's…" D said and frowned sympathetically remembering all too well the pain of accommodation.

Lord D entered his room to find Sofu D on his bed, "father?"

"Lie down and relax, breathe your way through," Sofu said and sat beside his son. Sofu held one hand while JJ took the other. Lord D tried to relax and breath but the pain was more than he bargained for. The first tear fell and JJ grew worried. "Do not worry, it will be over soon," Sofu said without looking up. JJ nodded and tried not to wince when Lord D squeezed his hand. Lord D gave a final loud gasp and laid breathing deeply on the bed. Lord D heaved and ran to the bathroom tossing the lovely dinner he had just consumed. JJ sighed and could nothing but hold his hair back. Sofu D smiled and left them alone to join the rest of the dinner guest.

Chapter 6: 

A Fool's intent

JJ slowly walked to the breakfast table and dropped into the chair looking for all the world as if he had walked to Dae's hideout and back unarmed. "Dude," Leon remarked as JJ practically fell into his plate that D handed him.

"All night," JJ said as if he were describing his worst fears. "Bathroom ended up sleeping in the bathroom, Darling hugging toilet." From JJ's stilted speech Leon got the gist of the problem.

"Wow, D was nauseous but it was not that bad." Leon said and sipped his coffee feeling bad for JJ.

Sofu D looked up from his newspaper and watched Q-Chan flutter off to Lord D. He smiled indulgently before he turned to Leon. "I have told you young man," Sofu said with a smile, "each pregnancy is different, Andy was hardly ill at all, she had a few upsets when she was first starting, but was otherwise eating like a little typhoon. D lost nearly twenty pounds his first three months, you were worried now look at him." Sofu patted D's rather large tummy. D stifled a giggle and sat down at the table. He sympathetically patted JJ's hand and began to eat his breakfast.

"I swear more came out than has ever gone in," JJ said tiredly. "I called Nana this morning and she wants me to come and get her. I don't think I can drive in this condition." JJ confessed he heard a soft shuffling behind him and looked up to see Lord D leaning against the wall. "Darling I thought you were sleeping."

"I got cold," Lord D pouted he had felt the bed beside him and had looked for JJ finding only Q-Chan. D had never thought to see his staid father pout but then again he had never thought to see his father pregnant.

"You," Leon said to JJ and stood. "Take him back to bed, I will go and pick up your Nana." Leon kissed D briefly and headed for the door. JJ stood to his feet and wobbled, he clasped Lord D waist and wished he hadn't. Lord D heaved and JJ perked up and ran him down the hall.

Break

Nana stared at the tall blond man outside of her door and smiled before she grabbed a large suitcase and a small dog and followed him out to the car. Leon took the suitcase and smiled, he would let D deal with this. "Well now young man, I can not let JJ alone to deal with my impending great child, he is just a child himself you know." Leon simply smiled at the old lady and helped her into his car.

Break

D sat and sighed it was hard to sew while listening to you father retch in the other room. JJ had begun to give Lord D water just so that he would have something in him to toss out and avoid dry heaves. D sighed and peeked into the bathroom watching as JJ held his father's hair back. "Oh dear I got here just in time," D turned and smiled at Nana, his smile faded as he got a look at Leon carrying a suitcase and a small dog. Leon simply shrugged.

"Ah… she can stay in the nursery," Leon suggested and thought of the spare bed that had been moved into his office. He doubted that JJ's grandmother wanted to stay in his office with his television and computer equipment.

"Right," D said, he place his hand on his wiggling tummy and waddled gracefully down the hallway.

"Now, now Jemi-Dear, move aside here dearie, drink this." Nana held a cup up to Lord D's lips. Lord D tried not to heave and accepted the cup willing to do anything to quell the rolling of his stomach. Lord D sipped and waited a beat. He smiled; he wasn't going to throw up. "Its barley water, now where is your kitchen I'll make him some un-yeasted bread. Finish your cup dearie Jemi you put him to bed." Nana bustled about Leon shrugged and led her to the kitchen.

Break 

Lord D peered at the bread Nana held out to him and thought of the long night spent in the bathroom. "Don't worry; I have been dealing with expectancies for a long time, my dear, a long time. You may have a medical degree, but you do not a mother's know-how." Nana said ignoring the fact that Lord D was many centuries her senior. Lord D smiled wanly and accepted the bread. He took a tentative bite and waited after a beat he remembered how voraciously hungry he was and finished the bread in very few bites. After his third piece JJ smiled grateful at his Nana before he fell over beside Lord D asleep. Nana smiled and covered them both tucking them in before she bustled out of the room shutting the door softly behind her.

Break 

The chime over the pet shop door opened and Sofu D looked up and smiled. His smile froze as he looked at Randolph, "detective, how may I help you?" Sofu sighed internally and looked off down the hall way he frowned slightly when he felt Lord D awaken. Hopefully he would stay in his room. In his condition it was not a good idea for him to come across this particular detective.

"So, who am I speaking to now?" Randolph said and leaned against the counter.

"I am Sofu D the Count D who owns this shop," Sofu said and flipped his cropped hair. Randolph stared into Sofu's golden eyes.

Randolph smirked, "I finally caught you guys in a lie, Count D claims his grandpa owns this shop and you are no one's grandpa." Randolph looked around the shop he smiled as he noted a pale long haired figure leaning against the wall. Lord D sighed, oh what he had been reduced to. He was sipping barley water and clutching bread in order to remain upright.

"Father... Have you seen JJ?" Lord D said and looked around the room he frowned at Randolph.

Randolph walked over to him, "Why do you call him father?" Randolph demanded. He reached to grab Lord D's arm but noted the ill look on his face. Randolph paused, "You're going to be ill aren't you?" JJ rounded the corner then and rushed forward he took Lord D's arm and rushed him to the bathroom that was off the side of the parlor of the shop. Randolph heard him retching.

JJ ran from the bathroom. "Stay here Darling, I'll go after Nana she was last brushing the dog. Just stay here," JJ said and walked off down the hall.

"I don't think he will be going any where any time soon," Sofu said softly causing Randolph's attention to return to him. "What do you want?" Sofu said with an exasperated sigh and frown. "You do realize that I don't like you and unlike my son and grandson, I do not have the patience to suffer fools."

"You'll suffer me until I have your ass behind bars," Randolph almost growled the words at Sofu who raised one single brow before he turned to look behind him.

"D child, return to your room now," Sofu said he turned and smiled at D to lessen the harshness of his command. "We have an uninvited guest." D placed his hand on his tummy and hurried back the way he had come. "Randolph, please, meet my wife." Sofu D smiled charmingly and waved Lady Aurora forward. JJ returned with his Nana who smiled at the petite vampire before she bustled into the bathroom and pulled Lord D to his feet. "Dearest, have you eaten today?" Lady Aurora smiled voraciously and walked towards Randolph who stared as if in a trance at the beautiful woman before him.

"Mother, father no," Lord D said around a mouthful of un-yeasted bread. ("He would be missed, by his family and the police force. If you must be rid of him, bind him with a contract.") Lord D smiled for the first time in two days and headed off to his bed. Sofu smiled and began to think of the perfect pet to sell to the most annoying detective he had ever met.

Break 

Leon thought D had never looked lovelier. D slipped his arms through the sleeves of the large skirted cheongsam. D pulled the belt just over his tummy and stood gazing into a mirror. Leon pulled a brush through his hair and pulled a ribbon out and tied it around the silken tresses. "Detective Randolph is here annoying grandfather. Grandfather has been in a fowl mood lately, I wonder what he will do with the simpleton."

The better question is," Leon said and took D's hand and walked with him to the kitchen. They passed Chris on the way and D took his hand as well. The small family made their way to the dinner table. "Why is Sofu in such a rotten mood?" Leon held a chair out for D as Sofu joined them at the table with a sweet smile.

"Grandfather... what have you done?" D said he looked up when his father and JJ joined them. Lord D had naturally pale skin but D was worried when he looked at his father.

"I am fine Child," Lord D said and beamed at Nana who smiled knowingly at Sofu and winked. "Father I am as curious as D, what have you done?"

"Randolph has decided that Q-Chan is somehow connected to the deaths with a few hints from me naturally." Sofu said and began to eat his dinner with delicate gusto. "And so he is going to keep Q-Chan for several days and will study how we operate without the influence of our 'freaky little bird'." Lord D tried not to grin. "I have not gotten around to binding him with a contract, but if dealing with our dear sweet Q-Chan does not teach him a lesson about dealings in China Town, I don't know what will."

"Grand father, It is very difficult for men like Randolph to learn anything," D said and smiled when his stomach began to wiggle. Lord D laughed and was glad that he was not going to be ill.

Break 

Bikky stood holding tight to Ryo's hand and watched as the strange woman approached their table at the restaurant. She stood and gave him a warm smile. "Bikky, hello you can call me Auntie Cathy." She said. Bikky took in her deep brown skin and warm brown eyes and smiled shyly at her.

"This is my daddy Ryo and my father Dee." Bikky introduced her, "I know you are probably a really nice lady, but I don't want to live with you."

"Do you remember me?" Cathy asked still smiling despite the way Bikky had not reached for her hand but still clung to Ryo's. "I am your late father's sister."

"My biological father died a while ago, and we were still in New York for a few years, why are you here now?" Bikky asked with a raised brow that Ryo knew he had to have learned from Dee. Ryo winced and silently blamed Dee for Bikky's straightforwardness. Cathy smiled and vowed to somehow get through to her nephew. Bikky looked at Ryo and smiled. Cathy noted the way Bikky held on to Ryo's hand. Cathy glared at Ryo, if he planned to keep Bikky, she would not pull any punches.

Chapter 7:

On and On We Go

Lord D inhaled and waited, then he exhaled and waited some more. JJ stood with a bucket and waited for the verdict. "I am not going to be ill," Lord D announced triumphantly as if he had just ran a fifty mile run. JJ grinned at him and helped him dress for the day. Lord D was smiling when he walked into the front of the shop he saw his father signing a new contract and sending a lonely novelist off with his new pet dingo. Lord D raised a brow and sat beside D who heaved and fanned himself.

"It's so warm today," D remarked and fanned faster Lord D nodded sympathetically as JJ removed the screen that had blocked D from the view of the patron. "Has anyone see Leon?" D asked he pouted when there were no affirmative answers. "I am beginning to think he cares more for the police department than the changes I am constantly going through, everything is so new and I have gotten so large, maybe he can't stand to look at me." D sniffled and JJ backed away in a panic. Leon walked into the shop and saw D near tears.

"What's up with you now?" Leon asked sounding tired. Lord D followed JJ from the room as Sofu also left Leon alone to console D.

"Now, my, my detective! I am so sorry to inconvenience you with MY many problems!" D struggled to his feet and wiped away his tears replacing them with anger.

"Oh God, D. Not today, ok, Baby. I am exhausted," Leon said and flopped onto the couch and picked up D's cup of lemonade. He took a long sip ignoring the sweetness that curdled his tongue.

"You're exhausted!" D turned and glared at Leon with a delicate hand fisted in anger. "I am carrying more weight than your average slob of an American, namely you, will ever have to carry. I am only able to wear certain skirted ensembles because, although I can fit the pants to my outfits, it is too much trouble to get them on. I am sick and tired of being tired. I can not find a comfortable position to sleep in, if I lay on my back it feels as if my spine is going to crack under the weight of my stomach, I dare not lay on my stomach and when I lay on my side I get bruises, so don't you dare sit there and tell ME that YOU are exhausted!"

Leon stared wide eyed at D and edged closer to the back of the couch, "Jeez, Baby, get a hold of yourself," Leon said and hoped D would sit and calm himself, D made a sound that Leon decided was close to a growl. D bent over and Leon ducked and waited for the shoe to bounce off his head. Leon looked up when he felt D's weight bounce next to him on the couch. Leon heard a sniffle and looked up to see D sobbing. "Baby, I'm sorry, what's wrong, what did I do?"

D shook his head and sniffled, "I can't reach my feet." Leon paused and thought, lately he had been putting D's shoes on him in the morning, or D wore slip-ons that he could simply slide his feet into. Leon heaved a sigh and refused to laugh. He simply leaned over D and removed one of the small shoes and handed it to him and waited for D to hit him with it. D raised his hand, then lowered it and his head. His shoulders shook and Leon feared he was sobbing. D raised his head and Leon saw that he was laughing.

"I love you so much," Leon said, he was laughing when the shop door opened to admit Ryo, Dee, Bikky and Carol. Billy was smiling broadly; his aunt had bought him several gifts trying to gain his favor. He had told her on many occasions that she could not buy his affections; she claimed she just wanted to give him things. Bikky accepted them and shared them with Chris. "Did we miss something?" Dee asked and stepped aside when Bikky and Carol ran off to find Chris, their pets close on their heels.

"What do you mean detectives?" D asked and refused to admit to them that he could not reach his feet. Leon took the shoe and placed it on D's small foot.

"God, you've gotten so huge," Dee said to D and patted his heaving tummy. D somehow managed a smile and a frown all at the same time.

"Ahem," Ryo said and winked pointing to a letter on the counter that had yet to be opened. He noted the royal Arcadian seal. "We got a letter from the Arcadian King himself telling us to come here today and to bring Carol and Bikky." Ryo explained and showed Leon the brief note he had folded in his pocket. Leon perused the note frowning and handed it to D who shrugged. Ryo opened his mouth to say something and paused when the door opened and a very tired Andy stumbled in followed by Nestoir, Daphnus and King Zarro.

"I am sure you are all puzzled by the events taking place," Zarro said, Andy sat beside D and smiled wanly placing a hand on D's tummy. Zarro waited and as if they had been called, Lord D, JJ, Sofu and Nana walked into the parlor. "I have come personally to inform you that this shop will be closed for an indefinite amount of time, and all occupants currently withal will be removed to Arcadia for their own safety. Detectives, Diana Spacey and Jill will be commandeered as well." Zarro stood and bowed formally at Nana, "Where is..." Zarro looked at Sofu, then D and sighed, "Q-Chan?"

"The little beast shall be returned within a few more hours of driving Detective Randolph insane, he has been keeping the little critter for a little over two weeks now, and I would say he is sufficiently rattled by now." Sofu said with a smirk knowing his wife all too well.

"Cut it short and summon her now," Zarro said, "we will need to leave immediately."

"What is the problem?" Nana asked the king when she noted his worried frown.

Zarro heaved a great sigh, "war."

Break

Sofu D walked up the stairs and raised his hand to knock on the door only to have it open and Randolph stood there shoving Q-Chan at him with an exasperated sigh. "Take this damnable beast and be gone from my sight," Randolph yelled and slammed the door. Sofu stared silently at Q-Chan who preened. Sofu D smiled at the little creature and could almost see Lady Aurora's smug grin. Sofu vanished from the porch and vowed to ask his wife just how she had driven the detective insane but right now he had to return to the shop and help his son with the preparations.

Lady Aurora assumed her true shape when they entered the shop and gasped then fell weakly against Sofu. "Have you eaten?" Sofu asked worriedly. He felt the warmth coming from her skin and knew that she was not hungry. Lady Aurora's knees weakened and she collapsed to the floor.

"Mother," Sofu looked up to see Lord D standing in the doorway with T-Chan and D. Lord D rushed to his mother and placed a hand to her head, "does she need blood?"

"There is none here that can aid her," Sofu said, Ryo, Dee, Bikky and Carol had returned to their homes to pack for the extended stay on Arcadia. "The children can not be expected to, and should we give her our blood she would surely die. As it is, she is not lacking blood." Sofu stared at Lady Aurora and frowned, she was fine when she was shaped like Q-Chan, it was only her true shape that was affected.

"So it is happening here as well?" King Zarro said and sighed heavily. "It is just as I feared, actually before we go to Arcadia, it is necessary for us to travel to New Orleans. All of our correspondences has been intercepted. I have lost several of my people, so I will go myself."

"Your Majesty, I can not allow that, I will take a message to the Lady Heaven myself," Sofu said worried about the king traveling in such dangerous times.

"And who will care for your child and grandchild?" Zarro asked he looked up when the door opened and admitted a small crowd of people. "Your highness," Zarro said to Andy. Andy smiled wanly and sat in a chair.

"Your Majesty, it is not recommended that any one travel to Arcadia as of yet, the entrance is being watched and we would surely be attacked. The war is on the western shores and should we move now it would surely break into the human world which we can not allow," Andy wiped tears from her face. "It seems that Dae is trying to kill only one of us, my husband," Andy sobbed again.

Nestoir walked into the pet shop and sat nursing his side, "don't worry dearest, it is just a small wound, but Daphnus thought it best of me to leave the field." Nestoir sighed and inhaled when Andy ripped his shirt from him. Andy began to gasp and cry while looking at the angry red wound.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" She demanded.

Nestoir sighed and accepted the new shirt that D summoned for him. "I have," he said simply. Andy sighed; she knew that if the wound was this bad and he had healed himself, it had to have started off much worse.

"We shall all go to New Orleans and since I am sure that Sofu, Lord D and Lady Clarisande would have a fit if D traveled by plane in his condition" King Zarro said and rubbed his aching brow. "We will take the train, and we will leave this afternoon, I want everyone ready in one hour, if we leave suddenly it will be less possible for them to trace us."

"D shouldn't be seen in public," Leon said worried for his dear Count.

"That will be taken care of," King Zarro said, "D is beautiful enough to pass for a female, it is only his voice that gives him away. All we have to do is tell anyone who asks that he does not speak English, and so that we do not insult his gender, just say that D does not speak English and avoid calling him a she." King Zarro shoved to his feet tiredly, "Shall we," he asked and headed for the door. "The others will meet us at the station."

"How?" Leon asked wanting to know how the King had gotten a message to them all when he had not left the shop or used the telephone. King Zarro smiled and left the pet shop. Sofu hung the closed sign and made sure the animals were packed away in suitcases. Leon had wondered how it was managed, but said nothing. T-Chan and a few other creatures were walking about in their animal forms and being pets of the occupants of the pet shop.

Break

Many people stopped and stared in awe at the beautiful happy family that prepared to board the train. It was not everyday that such happiness was seen. The small family was adorable. An older lady approached the family, unable to help herself, "young man, your son is the spitting image of you," she remarked to Leon. Chris held tight to D's hand and smiled at the old lady. "Dear, how many months are you?"

"Seven," Leon answered, "D doesn't know much English." The lady stared charmingly at D and smiled D moved gracefully away from her outstretched hand and avoided being touched without seeming to be rude. D smiled and followed King Zarro to a private train car. The train began moving and Lord D heaved and rushed from his seat, JJ sighed and followed him.

Break

A bedraggled group stood outside the doorway of a posh high rise apartment. The door opened and a young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes stood there smiling at them. "Ah you must be Heaven's friends. She saw you earlier in town today and warned me to make extra dinner, I made veggie jambalaya, my name is Shawn by the way." Shawn held out his hand.

Ryo stepped forward and shook the young man's hand, "I'm Officer Randy MacLean, and this is..." As Ryo went around with the introductions JJ took Lord D and led him to the couch and helped him sit. Lord D stared at the small Kitten with bright red wings. The creature touched Lord D's tummy and meowed quite loudly.

"Yes Eriza," Ryo looked up to see Heaven standing in a floor length white gown. Heaven folded her arms, "He is carrying a child, Kami are quite wonderful creatures are they not?" Shawn came from the kitchen carrying a bowl and offered it to Lord D who blanched.

"Dear God, where is your bathroom?" JJ asked, Heaven pointed silently in the proper direction. JJ lifted Lord D to his feet and practically carried him to the bathroom. Shawn frowned when he heard retching. Leon grew worried when D paled.

"What, no, you have not been sick in months," Leon exploded when D clamped a hand to his mouth and ran into a second bathroom that Shawn pointed out. Leon went and lifted the loose silken hair away from D's face. D wiped his mouth and his brow.

"Sorry, it is not your food believe me, as you can see, D is obviously pregnant, and Lord D is moving right along in his first month," Ryo explained. Dee carried a sleeping Chris to a bed and lay him down. "We just spent the greater part of three days listening to Lord D hurl and D has not been sleeping well, please excuse our condition. The only one who has traveled well is Nana it seems, The King is tired."

"King?" Shawn said and stared at the smallish man sitting silently on his couch..

"Yes, I am tired," King Zarro said and reached for the bowl that Shawn was still holding. "Bethany is with her father I suppose?" Shawn nodded, Zarro would have said more, but Heaven gasped and clutched her middle. "No, not here too," King Zarro took Heaven into his arms and held her steady. Heaven's eyes turned red, and then clear blue. "Are you alright?" King Zarro asked her.

"My fangs are gone," Heaven said she blinked and gasped again. "Zarro I beg of you. Kill me now, while the vampire blood is suppressed, I can go home."

"I would never do such a thing, not only for the sake of the father, but yours as well," Zarro said and sighed feeling bad for Heaven. Lord D gratefully accepted a cup of barley water and gulped it down. "We should leave for Arcadia soon, from here; I can safely create an exit, shall we?" Heaven gave Zarro a fulminating glare and stomped through the opening.

Break

Lord D lay down thankfully on the feather soft bed and decided that he would sleep for several days, he would give D his checkup when he awakened. JJ found Lord D and frowned. He had lost so much weight. JJ pulled Lord D into his arms and held him tightly, my dearest love..." JJ said and brought Lord D's slack hand to his lips before he joined him in slumber.

Break

Ryo leaned against a wall and watched Bikky sleeping peacefully with Chris, Cujo and T-Chan. Dee placed his hand on his hips and pulled him forward. "How about you and I investigate the garden?" Dee said softly in Ryo's ear. Ryo smiled and yawned and prepared to nod, he had missed Dee's loving. "How about we do it when you are not exhausted?" Ryo smiled, glad of the times when Dee proved just how sweet and understanding he could be. Ryo sighed happily and fell into bed asleep almost instantly. Dee crawled in behind him and sat holding Ryo in his arms. On the train ride from hell Ryo had taken care of the children and animals, he was understandably out of it. Dee placed a kiss behind Ryo's ear and went to sleep.

Break

Leon sat on a balcony holding D in his arms and caressed his tummy. "I love you," Leon said and kissed D's smooth cheek. D smiled and sat securely in Leon's lap and watched the sun set over Arcadia. D was about to remark on the beauty when he heard sobbing he looked up and saw Heaven on a balcony not too far from there clinging to her room mate and crying as if her very heart were broken in two.

Chapter 8:

Night Fall

Zarro was not pleased. As he stared at the young gryphon's who had told him the news that the enemy was at the gate demanding Sofu D be handed over to them. "My wonderful roundabout way of travel was of no use." Zarro said and looked around his throne room making sure that no one would be upset by his captain's news. Seeing that D and Lord D were no where to be found Zarro continued. "Open the Consulate house in Los Angeles. Have all the detectives mail forwarded there and Detective MacLean can continue his custody battles from there." Zarro stood, "now I know why he has something infecting all the vampires, he fears your wife."

Sofu nodded and glowered at the dying fire in the ornate fireplace, "has Lady Clarisande found any clues as to what is being used to make the vampires ill?" Zarro shook his head.

"She has been down there for a long time now working nonstop," Zarro looked up to see Heaven standing near in her pristine white clothing. She glared at the King before she turned to Sofu, "Your son is looking for you, he says he is going to give D a checkup and if you would like to be present..." Heaven trailed off and showing great disrespect to her King, she stalked off." Sofu stood and bowed to Zarro noting his pained expression before he went to the palace room that had been given over to his family.

Break

Leon stood and stared at D sitting under a tree napping with his hand on his tummy. Chris sat beside him asleep as well with his small head in what was left of D's lap. His stomach sat in most of his lap and Leon knelt beside him and placed one hand on his shoulder and the the other gently on his tummy. D opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Leon. Leon lowered his head and kissed D's soft smile. "Your dad is calling for your checkup, better hurry before he works himself into a fit." Leon picked Chris up into his arms and smiled, the boy had not stirred and simply wrapped his arms tighter around his older brother.

D wobbled to the side and giggled, "A little help," He looked up at Leon who smiled and reached out a hand for his love.

"How did you get down there?" Leon pulled D to his feet.

D sighed with a sweet smile that melted Leon's heart where it beat in his chest. "Very carefully." He said and followed Leon from the Queen's garden. Lord D ushered D into a room and onto an examination table. "Father, you are well?" D asked when his father seemed heartier than he had seen him in over three weeks now. Lord D nodded towards the large chalice of herbs that Lady Clarisande had sent to him. Sofu entered the room and D blushed wishing to pull his robe closer about his body. Lord D sighed and accepted the gel from his father and began to look at the child grown so much in such a short mount of time.

"Have you begun to have trouble walking?" Lord D asked D who nodded and felt his father's hand on his lower back assisting him to a sitting position. D sat still when his father traced up his spine. Lord D then ran his fingertips lightly over D's palm. D curled his finger slightly and smiled. "How about breathing?" Lord D said, "Are you having any difficulties?"

"Only if I lay on my back," D answered. Sofu nodded at his son before he plugged in another contraption to the ultrasound machine. D lay back and wondered what they were up too. Leon was silent as he listened to the sound of the child's heart beat coupled with D's. D grinned and forgot that he had two members of his family looking over his body. Lord D moved down between his son's legs and felt the opening that was steadily growing larger in preparation for the birthing. Now D blushed brightly glad his grandfather was otherwise occupied with wiping his stomach clean of the gel and undoing the machine. "Next appointment is in one week." Lord D said glad that he himself was not scheduled for another two weeks.

Break

Ryo looked at the Lawyer as if he had just grown horns. "What does that have to do with anything?" Dee demanded for Ryo seemed incapable of speech. Bikky glowered at the lawyer and clutched Ryo's hand. The lawyer smiled at the resulting shock and horror at his comments; here he could find something he thought.

"No I have not seen Ryo and Dee having..." Bikky paused and looked away. "I have seen more kisses and touches from the Arcadian King and Queen than the few kisses from Ryo and Dee." The lawyer nodded and stood, Bikky glared at him. "This is not making me want to spend time with my aunt as a matter of fact, I'm starting to hate her for hurting the two people who mean the most to me. Tell her that for me." Bikky turned his back to the man who frowned and thought of ringing the kid's neck.

"So the Arcadian King and Queen, are they associates of yours?" The lawyer asked.

"None of your business," Bikky said and folded his arms.

The lawyer smiled tightly planning to indeed pass a message on to his employer, a message of just how they might win this battle and earn the state funds to care for the poor orphan. He left with a sly smile. Ryo sat numbly in a chair and looked up when he felt Dee's hand on his shoulder. "We will beat this." Dee said grimly Bikky nodded his agreement and held tight to Ryo's hand. "You can't let him talk around you like that." Dee commanded, "You give him as good as he gets, I know you have more balls than that." Dee said he refrained from mentioning the placement of said appendages just last night but he licked his lips and smirked at Ryo who blushed and nodded. Ryo wiped his face, vowing to beat this, to be strong, for Bikky, his son.

"Do you have the name of the lawyer that Andy gave us?" Ryo asked breathing in deeply. Dee nodded and looked at the paper before he handed it over to Ryo. "Charis Krystalis, hmmm. I hope she can help us." Ryo said and dialed the number, the voice on the other end sounded familiar, but Ryo thought nothing of it. He hung up and grinned. "She has agreed to seer us, she is coming to the consulate tomorrow at noon." Ryo said excitedly. Bikky grinned and cheered as Dee began to lead them from this particular lawyer's office. They had been summoned to speak with Cathy's lawyer and now, she would soon get a summons to speak to theirs, they would not go down easily.

Break

Sofu D sat beside his prostrate wife and sighed. Her skin was cool to the touch and though he spooned blood into her mouth she had not improved. The King came to visit her often and felt bad that he had thus been unable to aid his ailing subjects. "they are still calling for me to go out of here and meet them, but the king has refused." Sofu said and sighed trying not to feel desolate at his wife's continued lack of consciousness. The door opened and Clarisande walked in talking to Lady Chimera.

"I swear," Clarisande muttered angry at her inability to see through what was ailing the vampire population. "It can not be in the air, vampires do not breath. Humans are not affected, or Heaven would be a full angel by now and we are not affected." Clarisande stamped her foot, "I am done with medicinal causes, now I am going to go through magic."

"But can your magic be used for such a purpose?" Chimera asked worried that her friend's holy magic would reject the vampires. Clarisande simply shrugged before she looked in on Lady Aurora and left Sofu to his vigil.

Break

Leon sat at the table with Jill and Diana who had been sharing a room with Carol. Diana had been given a flying tour of Arcadia on Jash's broad back. She was now breathlessly telling the girls of the benefits of going on a date with a man who had wings. Jash laughed, he was glad that Diana no longer feared his true shape. JJ held Lord D's hand and was glad that color had returned to his cheeks and he seemed able to eat more. Lord D had made JJ promise not to tell his Nana that it was Clarisande who had cured his queasiness. JJ had gladly agreed, his loved his Nana and knew her feelings would be trampled on if she knew her home made remedies had only paused his symptoms, but Clarisande had cured them completely.

Lord D was now the picture of health and quit looking forward to helping his son deliver his child. D sat at the table and dozed, his plate had been refilled twice and now he sat leaning against Leon. Leon made their excuses and pulled D to his feet and led him to their bedroom. He left the balcony doors wide open with only the dark blue silk curtains drawn to keep out light for the wind was pleasant and sweet smelling blowing in off of the Queen's fabulous garden. Leon undressed D and laughed when he began to prop pillows around himself. "What's so amusing my dear detective?" D asked tartly when Leon continued to grin.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked instead.

"If you must know," D said and propped another pillow up before he lay on his side. "The pillows take much of the weight; I can sleep better this way." Leon noted that D's stomach was resting on the pillows. "Are you coming to bed now?" D asked. It was still too early for Leon to go to sleep, but he undressed and crawled in behind D and held him tight.

"You know I love you right?" Leon said and nuzzled D's milky white neck.

D placed his hand over Leon's where it rested on his stomach and smiled. "I know, believe me my dearest detective, I know." Leon swore he was not sleepy, but within moments, he was resting peacefully with D cradled in his arms.

Break

T-Chan growled low and sniffed the air, something was not right in the air outside of the consulate office. He and some of the other animals had begun to patrol the area alongside the King's guards. The Honlon looked down from her position on the roof and gave a nod that they sensed the disturbance as well. T-Chan waved at the Dragon who raised her mighty wings and floated down to join him on the ground. A guard stopped short and wondered at the gathering of creatures. "Ten-Chan, go and make sure that all of the D's are safe, then gather them in one room, they will be easier to protect if they are in a defensible room." T-Chan said. The young Fox Lord nodded and ran silently into the quiet house.

"This," the Lioness said to T-Chan, "could also be a reason for harming the vampires. It is an attempt to weaken our defenses in a night attack." Lyonene growled and prepared for whatever was making its way to the consulate.

"I will have angel encapsulate the area so that the mortal world will not be disturbed by the presence of this heinous evil that threatens us." King Zarro said and went into the consulate to prepare his troops for the battle that crept steadily towards them.

Break

Leon opened his bedroom door and wondered at the small crowd that walked in. He saw JJ and Nana with a sleepy Lord D. Sofu walked in carrying his wife and Andy entered and Lay little Nicklaus on the bed beside D who had struggled to a sitting position. He looked confused at Chris, Bikky, Carol and several of the pet shop's animal population that filed in. "King Zarro said we have to stay here, it is the easiest room to defend."

"Defend?" Leon said when he felt the foundation tremble. Leon gasped and pulled Little Nicklaus in his arms and held the child close. Leon crawled into the bed and held D steady. JJ brushed Lord D's hair aside and sat him beside his son. Lord D drank a goblet of herbs from Clarisande and leaned against the headboard. Sofu utilized a couch in the room and placed Aurora upon it. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on?"

"There is someone is about to attack us, and so the king thought that all that needs to be protected should be in one place and heavily guarded." T-Chan said, he and the animals of the shop had elected to stay with the D's and protect them. They also had High Princess Andy and Princess Tisiphone ready to kill anyone who managed to make it past the first defenders of the Arcadian realm. Sofu stood beside them ready to use his powers. JJ and Leon were armed with Guns from Chimera and as the night drew on, they waited.

Break

Ryo waited with bated breath for whatever was coming. Now was not the time for their life to be in peril. If they died, Cathy would get Bikky by default. Ryo ground his teeth and vowed that would not happen. He and Dee were getting out of this alive and the scum approaching would forever regret that they had tried to attack the consulate, with the king in residence no less. Dee looked down at his gun appreciatively and wondered if he could convince Chimera to part with it permanently. He saw the determined look on Ryo's face and could not help but lean over and kiss his lover. Ryo returned the kiss with all the pent up adrenaline.

The sound of metal sliding out of it's sheath broke them apart. He looked at Nestoir who grinned, "Here comes our evening's entertainment." Angel tossed a glowing ball into the air and they were ensconced in a shimmering boundary. Dee swore at the army that was now visible. He clenched his fist and made sure his gun was loaded and ready. Ryo smiled reassuringly at him before he too his position beside the king and prepared to protect all they held dear.

Chapter 9:

To Arms

Leon sat on the bed and held his gun ready. D was tensely watching Andromache pace back and forth her sword swinging at her hip with each angry step she took. Chris slept blissfully unaware of his surroundings holding tight to D's bed robe. Heaven paced back and forth the glistening white of her long gown brushing the plush maroon carpet. Every now and then a sniffle could be heard. "Are you all right my lady?" Lord D asked holding his stomach which had grown queasy despite Clarisande's herbal punch.

"Father, please sit," D said. Lord D smiled at his son and sat. Andy sat on the floor and began to feed Little Nicklaus, careful to remain underneath her blanket. D watched her silently for a moment before he turned his eyes to his father. "Father... I'm not going to develop..." D blushed and looked away.

"Your child will drink the same formula that your father and you yourself was fed." Sofu said with a knowing grin at his now embarrassed son and grandson. "There is the milk of the Mirandia plant; it provides all we Kami need. However seeing as how the children you are now bearing carry Human genes, they will also need the baby formula's that can be found in any grocery store in the world, you do not need to worry."

"What is a Mirandia plant?" Leon asked. Andy had readjusted her blouse and was steadily burping her baby.

"The Mirandia plant is a close relative of the Maisia and the Gattalotta plant. It grows in the Kami gardens and is similar to the coconut in that is has large fruits that bear milk." Lord D said, and Leon was confused. He was about to say something, but he noted D's strained expression. D placed a small finely boned hand against his stomach which cramped mercilessly. Lord D scooted closer to his son and placed his hands on his large tummy. "The stress of the past week is not good for you. Just relax," Lord D allowed his mind to search within his son's body and relieve the cramps caused by the tension. Leon began to sweat as D grew pale and panted. Lord D sighed and leaned back when D quieted and began to rest peacefully with his eyes closed.

Leon placed his hand on D's forehead and sighed. D was fast asleep. "Papa D," Leon said softly and leaned down to kiss the place where his hand had been. "Do you think he will deliver early?"

Lord D sighed, "I hope not, it will do him no good. He and the child need the time to gather their strength for the delivery. They need this month." Lord D patted his son's stomach. He noted JJ staring worriedly at him. "There is less of a risk for me because I am older and my body is stronger than his." JJ nodded and glanced sadly at D who clutched a pillow and continued to sleep peacefully. Sofu patted his wife's cold hand and prayed that she would open her eyes.

Break

Ryo stood with his gun ready; he heard the sound of the army marching towards them. Dee cocked his gun and smiled reassuringly. Ryo stared at the small white kitten with bright red wings and wondered why she was there. Shouldn't she be inside being protected? The little kitten hopped up on a tall blond man that he had never seen before. The man was dressed similarly to D's cheongsams. Prince Angel approached Daphnus and showed him an image in his glowing Orb. "Mon Dieu," Daphnus exclaimed reverting to his native tongue in his agitation. "Andy, Alert!" He shouted into his hand held communicator.

Break

Andy stared at her communicator with horror. "Alert?" She asked her voice trembling in fear. Andy stood and placed her child on the bed with D. She unsheathed her sword. "Why am I alert?" She asked Daphnus, Andy waited with baited breath. Bikky stood next to her his eyes dazzled by the gleaming sword she held. Carol trembled holding tight to Jill's hand.

"Because, they are not sending one army at us... there are two. There are Dalla beasts headed your way." Daphnus voice came through angry and accented.

Andy sighed and closed her communicator. "How big of a threat is this?" Leon asked looking at D who still slept unaware that his life was in peril.

"Well. Daphnus started speaking French and his accent is back. The only time he can't control it is..." Andy paused as a large gust of wind hit the balcony and shook the entire room. D sat up in bed looking panicked.

"Calm down baby," Leon said and took D's round figure into his arms. "We'll protect you all of you." D whimpered and tried to calm Chris who had awakened and grew frightened at the continued shaking of their room.

"They want us to open a portal to Arcadia and shove you guys through. Sorry, but we can't put the kingdom in jeopardy like that." Andy said and stared at the gathering dark cloud outside the glass doors of the balcony. "We will stop them here."

"Wait, all that time, those roundabout routes we took to get here to this consulate, and they still are going to try it." Andy fumed and stomped to the doors; she flung them open and prepared to battle the horned creature that awaited her. "You will die here, when you get back to hell, tell your master, I said hi and that he can kiss my ass..." Andy swung her sword and Leon winced when he heard the sound of metal hit something that sounded like bones.

"Diana, Jill, protect the bed." JJ said and helped Carol onto the bed; he tossed the covering over D, Nana and the children. "Sofu, you stay here and use whatever mysterious power you have and protect them."

Sofu looked up and nodded approvingly at the young man his son had fallen in love with. "There is no need to worry over much," Sofu patted D's trembling hand and smiled at him. JJ joined Leon and Andy on the balcony and began to rain bullets at the creature that howled in pain and charged.

"Watch the tail," Andy yelled and Leon jumped back, his shirt singed by the heat emanating from the creature. JJ's finger was getting a cramp from pulling the trigger so often and he wished he had a machine gun that could fire off many bullets with one shot. He looked down to see the gun in his hand that glowed and he smiled. With one pull of the trigger he let out many bullets.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Leon demanded. Wishing he too had a weapon of note. He looked down at the golden Night Wing (Note: These are the names of Chimera's guns). Leon gasped and grinned at the gun that appeared waiting for him to start shooting. "All right, let's party." Leon joined the fray. Diana joined them on the balcony. "What are you doing, protect the be...d" Leon paused when he looked into the room and saw Sofu levitating above it. Strong gust of wind were flowing from his fingertips and swirling around the circumference of the bed protecting all within. "Right, I always knew that Grand pa D had some scary tricks up his sleeves." Leon said and shrugged returning to the task at hand.

Break

Dee was tired, but he was starting to enjoy himself. This was true war. He saw a demon closing in on Ryo and glowered. "Oh no you don't," Dee shot the beast and sighed when it collapsed. Ryo looked up at him and grinned. Dee winked and ducked as a sword came dangerously close to his head. "Hey, Daphnus, watch it."

"Excusez mo, I am not used to pedestrians that I can not kill." Daphnus said and picked Dee up. Dee was surprised by the strength of the young High Prince. "Carious, you get to the bed room and help your lady, Chihaya and Kagetsuya, you follow Carious. Morphile and Dochan," Daphnus called and Dee felt himself free falling and landed on the tawny hide of a large winged horse with glowing golden eyes. He looked over and saw Ryo being treated similarly by Nestoir.

Ryo looked amazed at the gray mount and held in a yelp as he and the mount went into the sky. Ryo palmed his gun and fired glad his mount knew what to do, for he had no clue how to fly this thing.

Break

Andy grinned and sank her sword into the roof of the creatures' mouth. With its mouth stuck open Andy shot bolts of purple lightning into its mouth. She noted extra gunfire coming from behind the beast and felt a tugging on her shirt. Andy flipped into the air at the tugging and landed on Carious' broad back. "My Lady, we are here to reinforce you." Carious said and kicked the beast that came at her. It spit the sword into the air and Andy raised a hand high and caught it as it came gleaming flying back at her.

Pristine white wings fluttered and a rain of more bullets came flying down around the head of the beast. Black wings were barely visible while Chihaya flew around fast and tied the creature with sparkling silver wires. "Compliments of Lady Tisiphone, she will be here in about two..."

"Andy! Get down!" Tisiphone yelled and ran into the room. She raised a blue bow and shot three arrows in quick succession. The beast howled in pain. "Now Andy, there is enough there for your lightning to really kick him in the teeth." Andy grinned and closed her eyes pointing her fingers. Lightning shot forth and the beast lit up like a Christmas tree before it exploded. "Heh, heh, heh," Tisiphone laughed as Andy blew smoke from her finger tips. "Bring it on hell biz-natch." Tisiphone said laughing. Another Demon came forth and she prepared another round of arrows. Andy giggled and picked up her sword.

Sofu's eyes sparkled with joy as Lady Aurora opened her eyes when the first Demon had been slain. It must have been him that was causing the Vampire's to languish. Heaven gasped and collapsed to the floor crying tears of blood. She growled low in her throat and stomped onto the balcony. The demons would pay for giving her a glimpse of home and then snatching it away. Lord D almost felt bad for what ever beast got near her first.

Break

"The more we kill the more they come." Dee gasped and leaned against the mount. They had been fighting this war for hours and yet it seemed endless. He saw the little kitten attacked by three demons. Dee moved to shoot the creatures but heard terrible yowling the beasts were flung back shredded to ribbons and Eriza flapped her red wings and flew above them hissing. Dee whistled when the creatures did not move.

Ryo looked at the prince and then to Nestoir, he gasped at the cat-like eyes and fangs that made him seemed possessed. Ryo stared in horror at the tall Blond man dressed in the cheongsam opened his mouth to emit molten flames that took down a score of beasts. Where they had fallen, twice as many charged. Daphnus looked over at him, "Master Xi, pull back," Daphnus sighed tiredly. "Chimera, Clarisande, Deipyros, go and replace Andy, send her down here to us. We need the lights." Daphnus said softly. "The Arcadian Lights."

Break

Andy stared wide eyed at Chimera before she nodded and flew down with Carious. She pulled up beside her husband and best friend. She nodded and raised her hands, "Heart of love," She called and purple light shot up to the sky with bolts of lightning coursing through it.

Daphnus inhaled deeply and raised his hands high, "Light of faith," he shot deep purple lights darker than Andy's with black lightning swirling through.

Nestoir raised his hands, "Strength of hope," blue light with golden lightning shot forth and joined the bright sphere building in the sky.

Three voices rose in sync, "Holy trinity we beg you from below, release your might from above and protect those in need." The sphere glowed brightly and pulsed resembling a heart beat. Ryo and Dee winced covering their eyes as the ball of pure light grew.

Break

"Every body, if you are not Arcadian, cover your eyes now," Chimera yelled. JJ closed his eyes, Leon ducked his head. D tossed the blanket over the children's heads and waited. After a moment total silence covered them like a comforting blanket. Sofu sank unconscious onto the bed beside his family. Heaven stood motionless by the railing of the balcony sobbing as if her very heart had broken. Staring at the fading lights that fell from the sky like tears made of stars.

"I can almost feel it..." Heaven sobbed while Lord D placed his hand on Sofu's head and checked his temperature. "I can almost feel it, what mother cried for almost every day until the day she died." Heaven lowered her head and sank to her knees. Leon gasped feeling as if the world's greatest love touched him he looked over and gasped for a moment, he thought he saw... The child, the same one that had led him back to D after he had been shot was smiling at him. The child giggled before it scampered off. Leon blinked and fell to his backside smiling up at the sky. JJ was staring at Lord D and Leon knew that he was seeing almost the same thing. Leon crawled over to the bed for he had lost the strength to walk. He pulled himself up and kissed D deeply.

"It's over," Jill announced and collapsed, her gun glowed and returned to it's normal golden shape. Jill laughed, "We did it, we won. Those Arcadians are amazing." Jill would have said more, but Lord D gasped and clutched his stomach. He was confused, he had already accommodated, what was going on?" He wondered and tears fell from his eyes. Sofu blinked and opened his eyes he sat up and winced. Pulling a small berry from his sleeve he popped it in his mouth and reached for Lord D.

"Relax child, if you do not relax you will miscarry." Sofu said he placed his hand on Lord D's tummy. "I am taking this power of my child to use as I see fit." Lord D gasped when he felt his father's mind enter his body and manually smooth out the cramps he breathed and tried to smile at JJ to let him know that everything would be alright. Lord D sobbed and tried to relax his body. Though his father was working on him, it was a painful process, but one he would endure, for his son. The one he carried.

"Father," Lord D blinked, was he dreaming, he had not heard that voice in centuries. "I'm coming father..."

Chapter 10: 

Get Ready... Get Set... GO!

Lord D lay sleeping peacefully with JJ beside him. Prince Angel closed his hand dispelling the crystal orb that had contained the war from the normal human world. JJ looked at Sofu and frowned. "What was that strange scene I saw?" He asked. "I swear, I saw Darling holding our baby." JJ remembered the scene where Lord D had sat in a rocking chair holding a wrapped bundle and rocked gently back and forth.

"Yes," Sofu said softly and patted D's hand. "And I am sure you saw your child as well." He said to Leon who nodded and tightened his hold on D. "That is the power of the Arcadian lights, we were all touched by them, I went into overload and so I lost consciousness." Sofu smiled and looked adoringly at his wife. Lady Aurora bounded from the bed and threw herself into her husband's arms. "My dearest love," Sofu said and placed kisses along her face. Lord D grinned and looked away from his parents. "My lady," Sofu said to Chimera, "is it safe for us to return to our private quarters?"

Chimera blushed and looked away from the loving couple, "when word comes from downstairs, you will be the first to know." She assured him and headed to the door. Heaven sat on the floor and rocked herself gently back and forth. Shawn carefully pulled her to her feet. She burst into tears and hugged him tightly. A young woman with dark brown hair entered the room and sighed as she looked at them.

"Her father's blood returned to her?" She said, "Oh sorry, my name is Bethany, I'm Master Xi's daughter, and Shawn's fiancé." Shawn looked up and smiled at Bethany and said no more, he knew his shirt would be ruined by Heaven's bloody tears but held his friend regardless of that fact.

Chimera sighed and nodded to Lord D when she received word from the king that all was clear. Sofu scooped his wife into his arms and carried her from the room. Leon waited holding D until only the two of them remained in the room. "You okay beautiful?" Leon asked kissing the pearl like neck at his lips. D nodded and was glad for the silence in their room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was four thirty in the morning. He released a long yawn and snuggled closer to Leon. "What are you doing?" Leon said with a laugh.

"Help me," D said playfully and lay on his side. He placed one of Leon's legs between his and used Leon's arms, a pillow and Leon's chest to securely hold his tummy. Leon smiled and gladly provided the support needed. They were both sleeping soundly when Chris crawled into bed with them and slept until late afternoon.

Break

Bikky knew he was older now and sleeping in bed with Ryo was a bit childish, but... It was fun to see Dee grumbling while making room for he and Carol to crawl in just like old times. Bikky was asleep before he could think of ways to further taunt Dee, but then again so was everyone else in the bed.

Break

Evening fell over the Consulate before everyone was awake enough to enjoy a meal together. It was a meal filled with laughter and good cheer. It was a meal devoid of the fear and courage of the night before. It was a meal celebrating life that could continue because of its many great defenders. Leon was amazed at the young man with calf length blond hair that claimed to be Master Xi, or Lord Suzaku. Leon was further amazed to learn that the man was a phoenix, great bird of flame and father to Bethany. It was also this regal man in the brightly flame colored cheongsam that was the trainer responsible for D's exceptional skills. He exclaimed over D's rounded figure and laughed when he proclaimed that D would not be practicing for at least three months after the child was born, but then he would be glad to whip him back into shape.

Lord D sat quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention to his own condition which he shared with his son. King Zarro had other plans, "So, Lord D, when is your expected delivery date?" Lord D blushed and glared at his king.

"When the cherry blossoms bud so too shall I." Lord D said and smiled at D as he thought that his two son's births would collide. D blushed and smiled at his father. "Actually Leon," Lord D said, " I would like to have a word with you and Ryo and Dee if it is at all possible?" Leon looked puzzled at Lord D before he nodded and waited patiently for desert to be served, enjoyed and cleared before he followed his father in law from the dining room.

"What's up Papa-D?" Leon asked as soon as they were alone and D was seated comfortably.

"Well, it is just that, with the coming fall, D will deliver, and it would heighten his chances of survival to be on Arcadian soil." Lord D explained, "it is now safe for King Zarro to establish an opening to Arcadia from here and so if you are all willing, there will be rooms at the consulate here for you to stay in, that is if you would like to remain here that is." Lord D waited to see the reaction his statements had on the detectives.

"It should not be a problem, but all of our mail and telephone calls need to be forwarded to here, I mean the case, we have to fight to keep Bikky." Ryo said worried that his two main interests would conflict. Dee nodded his agreement.

"Why are you asking me?" Leon said with a rueful smile, "Was there ever a doubt to my answer? I would move to the moon if I thought it would help him." D smiled and placed a hand on his tummy which quivered. Lord D smiled at his son and went to join JJ in their room. His parents had not been seen for two days now and he was loath to disturb them.

Break

Ryo picked up the phone bright and early the next morning and immediately frowned into the receiver. "How dare you? Send that lawyer to us asking us questions you have some nerve. We'll see you in court." Ryo smiled and looked over at D who had awakened at the sound of the high pitched screeching that could be heard through the telephone.

"I take it our lawyer got to dear Aunt Cathy," Dee mumbled and kissed Ryo in a happy morning greeting. Ryo smiled and greeted the day on a high note. Today they would meet their lawyer for the first time and he was looking forward to congratulating her on upsetting Cathy, who had done such a stellar job of upsetting their happy life.

The afternoon came around and Ryo and Dee walked into the private office of High Prince Daphnus and paused, sitting in the room where they had been told to meet their lawyer was none other than Princess Chimera. She was not dressed in her customary casual clothing, but a business suit that fitted her tiny frame to perfection. "Gentleman, I am Charis Krystalis, it was necessary for me to meet you this way, and I should also introduce you to my partner, Staci Rykowski," Charis said and Princess Tisiphone walked into the office smiling brightly. "The only Royale you really need to worry about aiding you in the court room with our titles is High Princess Andromache and the King himself," Charis said.

Ryo stared at her and wondered aloud "but you are Princess Chimera?"

Charis nodded and for the record Andy is Tiffany Vasilisis, wife of Stock entrepreneur Nicklaus Vasilisis and I am sure you know Kenneth Bradshaw, from one of the wealthiest families in the world. You will be backed by the best, have no fear that this case is ours, lets approach this as we would any war. No quarter, no prisoners, no mercy, I will help you keep your child." Ryo nodded and listened as Charis went over the true names of each person in the Royale and he was awed by the amount of power and money at his disposal.

Break

Leon found D sitting in the garden holding a bunch of lovely flowers. Leon leaned down and kissed him. D looked up and smiled, "Chris said that you sent me these." D said and sniffed the blooms. "May I question why?"

"Don't you know what today is?" Leon said with a grin. D smiled and looked away. "Owing to the fact that you are eight months pregnant and will be nine months next week, I will not throw a bowl of rice at you if you forgot..."

"Our anniversary," D said and handed Leon a package that sat on the table beside him. Leon had been so intent on staring at D, he had not noticed anything else. Leon grinned and opened the gift. Inside a large box was a dagger. It had a dragon hilt with diamond eyes glittering in the bright sunlight. "It is our family crest," D said smiling. Leon pulled the bagger from it's sheath and stared at the shiny blade.

"If it's your family crest... Shouldn't you be the one to pass it on to our son?" Leon said.

D smiled serenely and Leon felt a pain in his heart at what it implied. "You will," D said softly.

Leon sighed and blinked away the sudden tears in his eyes. "Baby, you will give this to him..." Leon felt D drawing away form hope and sighed. He would not allow him to give up. " Here," Leon sighed and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"You sparkle to me and so I want to shower you with jewels, just so that I can be awed daily that you shine brighter." Leon opened the case and showed D the tennis bracelet inside that sparkled with diamonds, amethysts, topaz, sapphires and rubies.

"Oh, Leon it is beautiful," D said and held out a delicate arm for Leon to place the bracelet on his wrist.

"So are you," Leon knelt by D and kissed him softly. They spent the entire day in the garden appreciating the scenery and each other.

Break 

(Fall brings with it the first day of school for the children and D's ninth month)

D sat on his bed unable to do more than wrap his bed robe around himself as Chris paraded his new school clothing in front of him. D had ordered them all from catalogs as he could not trust Leon to dress Chris properly. Chris kissed D's cheek and ran to the door where Bikky was waiting for him. Carol had already been dropped off at the local high school. - D, don't you have that baby until I get back, promise me okay.- Chris waved again and ran into the waiting car where Ryo drove the boys to school.

D laughed and promised to do his best. He lay his hand on his large tummy and sighed leaning back against the bed. Leon looked at him and sighed. Lord D had pronounced that any day now D could deliver. "How are you feeling?" Leon asked and sat on the bed careful not to jostle D.

"I am practically the size of this room, how would you feel?" D asked and leaned against the pillows that had been stacked against the headboard. Leon opened the robe and kissed the creamy skin of D's tummy. D sighed and Leon looked up to note that he had fallen asleep. Leon heard the bed room door open and looked up to see Lord and Sofu D entering the room. They both had worried frowns on their faces.

"Detective, may we speak to you?" Sofu said, Leon noted that Lord D looked decidedly uncomfortable, but determined. Leon nodded and lead them to the balcony of their room. Sofu cleared his throat. "My son and I have discussed it heavily and come to a decision. D has been pregnant long enough, he and the child can benefit no more from their bond. It is time for him to deliver."

"When the child is ready to come out it will, that is what my mother always said." Leon said with a frown.

"Such is not the case here, Detective; the pregnancy is starting to drain his body. And since the child has not demanded to be released from his squishy home, he will need some stimulation to cause him to go into labor." Lord D said and nodded. "He will need your help."

"My help, how can I help?" Leon asked worried that they wanted to do something weird to D. "Don't they have some sort of labor inducing drug?"

"I am not happy to say this, but giving him any sort of drugs would possibly hurt him and the child. We can not even give him anything for pain when he delivers. My powers will be the only thing available to alleviate his pain." Leon glanced at D lying peacefully on the bed asleep soundly. "He needs something to simulate contractions and cause him to have true contractions. You have to help him." Lord D said and blushed looking away from Leon's confused stare.

"I'm not following," he said and wondered what they could possibly want him to do.

Lord D looked away blushing brightly. Sofu sighed heavily, "For the love of all that is good, decent, and holy... You need to take my grandson to bed, the contractions of an orgasm are similar to the contractions of labor, and one is enough to start the other, do you follow now?"

Leon stared wide eyed at Sofu and shook his head, "I don't want to hurt him."

"If you are careful you will not, will you help him start his labor?" Lord D said finally able to look at Leon with out his face coloring. Leon nodded and stared as Lord and Sofu D left him in his room with D. First to wake him and explain what he wanted to do without sounding like a horny bastard.

D awakened and leaned into Leon's kiss. "What are you doing?" D asked softly when Leon began to caress his rounded body.

"Well your father seems to think that... An orgasm will help you go into labor, they say you need to." Leon explained D stared at him wide eyed and hopeful. "If you do not want to I understand."

"I am so ready to have this child," D said and pulled his bed robe off waiting for Leon to continue.

"Tell me immediately if I hurt you, you promise." D nodded and reached for Leon.

Break 

(Please understand why I did not go into details...)

"Well, did it work," Leon asked and shifted until he could pull the blanket from underneath them and cover D.

D sighed, "It was wonderful, but... well... I don't feel any different. Well..." D blushed and snuggled closer to Leon. "I do feel remarkably relaxed," D said and placed his hand on his tummy. "Should we try again," D asked. He sighed and yawned. "Well maybe not now, I am tired." D sighed and leaned down in the bed. "Maybe we should try again tomorrow." Leon nodded and kissed D's forehead D sighed and Leon smiled, his love was asleep.

Break

Leon watched as D struggled to his feet with the aide of Ryo. Bikky and Chris grinned their good byes and headed off to school for the day. D sighed and placed his small elegant hands on the small of his back. Leon grew worried at the frown on D's face. It was the same frown that he had worn all through out breakfast. D sighed and Leon placed his hands on D's shoulder. D shrugged and winced not wanting to be bothered. He breathed in deeply and pouted at Leon. "I am sorry, I just... Don't want to be touched now." D walked to the couch and sat heavily.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sofu asked his son with a smirk. Lord D grinned and shook his head. "Oh why not? Don't you think they have been through enough?" D shifted on the couch and pouted before turning and trying to find another comfortable position.

"Father, there are some lessons children need to learn on their own, your methods, not mine." Lord D said and sat beside JJ with a smirk on his face. JJ nuzzled Lord D's soft neck.

"Just you wait until it is your turn," Sofu huffed and went to find his wife. Lady Aurora grinned at her husband.

"Should you leave their side, they are both young and no where near wise enough to handle what is to come." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder. While thinking of her son and grandson she sighed.

"You have no idea," Sofu said sadly.

"You know something don't you?" Aurora asked, Sofu sighed again before he kissed his wife and left the room to return to the lounge where D was breathing deeply and holding his side and Leon rubbed his lower back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Leon asked Lord D who smiled.

"Alright, enough of this. Tell them," Sofu said to Lord D who sighed and placed his hand over his son's.

"Tell us what?" D asked between gasps.

"Give him another ten minutes father and they will figure it out on their own." Lord D said softly. Leon frowned at Lord D before his eyes widened and D let out a startled cry of pain.

"Child," Sofu said softly and pulled D to his feet. "It would be best if you returned to your room for you see... You have been in labor all day."

Chapter 11: 

Speechless

Leon felt as if the world were tumbling on a roller coaster and was not wearing a safety belt. D was pale and every fifteen minutes he gasped in pain and cried out loud. Lord D had assisted him from his clothing and wrapped him in a loose fitting bed robe. He had also wrapped an odd cloth contraption around D's waist containing his manhood and exposed his newly developed birth canal. D panted and held Leon's hand when another contraction nearly doubled him over. When the contraction ended, Lord D pulled D's long hair into a pony tail and began to file his nails. "Papa D, don't you think you should be doing more than giving him a manicure?" Leon asked as D paled and panted and his breathing quickened.

Lord D handed Leon a stop watch, "keep track of his contractions and let me know when they get closer together." Lord D seemed calm on the outside as he moved on to another finger. On the inside he felt as if his head would explode if he did not keep busy. This was it, the moment hey had all waited so long for. He had missed so much of his son's life and now he could lose him. Lord D blinked and refused to shed any tears before they were due. Sofu sat in a chair beside the bed and watched his grandson in sympathy for he knew all too well the pain he was experiencing. Tears began to fall down D's pale cheeks and Leon worried all the more.

"Oh Baby, what have I done to you?" Leon asked and clicked the stopwatch, "ten minutes and counting. "Leon said when D relaxed his body.

"You have loved me," D said softly. He managed to smile at Leon, "More than I could have ever thought possible. Just as I have loved you."

"As you love me," Leon said. "No past tense, you are getting through this Baby." Leon affirmed and kissed D's dainty hand.

"I will do my best Love, but my father and grand father have both warned me that I am too young to do this. My body may not be strong enough. "D's sad smile wavered and his breathing hitched. "I… Will do… My best."

Lord D nodded and moved on to D's other hand. "Nine minutes," Leon said and clicked the stop watch to restart it to ticking out the minutes. D sobbed and breathed deeply trying to maintain control and contain his cries. Chris should be coming in from school soon and he did not want to frighten him.

"There is enough time to think of the child," Lord D said. "Now it will help you if you feel the need to release some of the … er… pent up feelings."

"What," D managed to question his father.

"Scream child, scream if you have to," Sofu said and examined D's hands which had both been filed blunt. Lord D moved between D's legs and measured his opening. "Is he almost dilated?" Sofu asked Lord D.

"Not quite," Lord D said. D began to cry again and his body was pulled in several different directions. "Do not push, you will do nothing but exhaust yourself and the child, relax and breathe your way through." Lord D knew he should conserve his strength but he could not let his son suffer, not when he had the power to help. Lord D could feel himself getting tired as he used his powers to alleviate his son's pain. Lord D sighed and relaxed when D gasped and relaxed against the head board. Lord D drank an entire cup of Maisia juice and insisted that D drink one as well. D began to pant again and before Lord D could act Sofu placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Seven minutes and getting faster. When can he push it out?" Leon asked he was becoming more flustered as D cringed and did indeed cry out. D then began to pant as his grandfather had taught him and worked his way through the contraction. D soon fell back against the pillows and tears fell down his cheeks.

"This really, really, really hurt," D gasped out. Sofu stifled a laugh and patted his hand. Much was necessary for a Kami to admit that something was bothering them, much indeed.

"Just try to relax in between contractions and conserve your strength, things are just getting started." Sofu said and looked at the slowly widening birth canal, "just getting started."

(45 Minutes Later)

"Five minutes apart, now Papa D," Leon said panicked as D cried out. Ryo tapped on the door to let them know that JJ had gone to retrieve the children from school. D tried to control his cries but could not and a scream worked its way through his throat. Lord D smiled as the bed was drenched. D's water had broken; it was only a matter of time now. Leon was instantly grateful that Lord D had filed D's nails as his hand was brutally squeezed for he was sure that he would bleeding right now. Leon was not sure that some of his fingers were not broken. D released Leon's hand and fell back against the pillows. Leon worked each of his fingers separately and made sure that they still worked. All of them. "Ow."

(45 More Minutes Have Passed)

"There is no point to the stop watch now Papa D there is no time in between them." Leon said and tossed the stop watch over his shoulder. Sofu caught it and sat it on the nightstand. Lord D was sweating from his efforts to control the pain. Even with his considerable talents, D was still in pain.

"Okay child, when you feel the next one I want you to inhale and push." Lord D said and moved into position at the end of the bed. D inhaled and Leon winced as fingers were once again crushed.

Sofu sat beside D and held his other hand. Leon was amazed that the grip did not seem to be hurting the older Kami. Sofu snapped his fingers and gained D's attention, "Look at me and keep focused. I know it hurts, I know…" Sofu paused as D sobbed and panted. "I know…"

"It hurts grandfather…"

"I know, breathe with me," Sofu instructed and breathed. D soon followed his example. "That's right, hold on to your love, look at me, keep focused and on three. One… Two… Three… And push." D strained and Leon ignored his own pain and stared at D praying that he would be alright.

Break

Chris bounced around in the car and JJ was glad that he could not speak or he would surely be shouting the hood of the car down. JJ tried to silence the excited young boy as he drove them home form school. Ever since he had said that D was having his baby Chris had been unable to contain his excitement. Bikky had grinned at him and Carol congratulated him on his upcoming Uncle-hood. JJ pulled up to the house and breathed a sigh of relief that the children actually waited for the car to come to a complete stop before running into the consulate. T-Chan and the other animals were waiting anxiously in the hallway pacing back and forth. "Where is he? Where is he?" Bikky asked for Chris could do no more than bounce up and down.

"Still in the room having the little tyke," Lady Aurora said and sighed. She was too afraid to go into the room herself. Her grand baby was in there having a baby. Lady Aurora downed a full chalice of blood and licked her lips clean. Nana stared at her in awe before she went and tapped at the door. Sofu opened it and shook his head at her inquiring look. Nana sighed and went to sit beside her Grandson.

Break

D lay with his eyes closed and dealt with the pain, he was now pushing with every other contraction for he had lost the strength to push with every one. The bed sheets and D's bed robe had been changed twice for they had been drenched with sweat. "Oh Leon," D said softly and blinked to focus his eyes he was so exhausted. Leon grew worried and looked over at D, "I am so tired."

"You can do this Baby, I know you can." Leon coached and offered his hand for D's squeezing needs. D blinked and tears fell down his face. Leon had stared down the barrel of many a gun, but never had e felt fear as he felt at this moment.

D inhaled and sat up and began to push again with all his might. Lord D waited expectantly. He placed a finger inside of his son and sighed, he could not even feel the child's head. D strained and felt every ounce of energy leave his body. He had nothing left to give, but for Leon he would try.

Break

(Four Hours Later)

D was done, he could do no more. He dropped back like a dead weight against the pillows and his breathing was shallow. "My dear Detective, Leon, "D said Leon opened his bleary eyes and looked at D. " My father and grandfather will teach our son all he needs to know about being a Kami, but you will have to teach him all he needs to know about being a human." Leon's smile was sad, then grimly determined. He shook his head denying D's last word. "I'm so sorry Leon, father if you can," D looked at his father who blinked still refusing to shed tears. "Save the child," D closed his eyes and fainted. Lord D finally gave in and fell to his knees in tears. Leon began to so before he stood and towered over Lord D.

"No, Baby, no, do not do this do not leave me. Come back," Leon begged and shook D getting no response he backed panicked. Leon saw Lord D wipe his face and approach his son with a scalpel. "Do not touch him," Leon shouted and ran from the room. "ANDY!" he shouted. Andy ran to him excited hoping to hear news of his son. She grew worried at the harried look on his face. "We need your help, D is going to die," Leon announced. "Please don't start that we do not have time," Leon said when Andy began to cry.

Andy wiped at her overflowing eyes and stared wide eyed at Leon, "How can I help?" She asked between sobs. She wasted no time heading for D and Leon's room and listened to Leon's idea. It could work, she could pray and it could work. Leon opened the door of his room and saw Lord D kneeling by the bed sobbing.

"Oh God, you haven't touched him have you?" He demanded of Lord D. Lord D was too distraught to answer and so Sofu shook his head.

"The longer we sit here," Lord D said tearfully. "The more we endanger the child," Lord D sniffled. "He can do no more; he is in pain we have to… Let… Let him go."

"No!" Leon yelled. "I will not, I love him too damn much." Leon stood by the bed and stared down at D's prostrate form. "The only problem is that he lacks the necessary strength and energy to do this right?" Leon asked Lord D who nodded worried that his son in law has finally lost his mind. "Then Andy, give him everything I have."

"What are you talking about?" Sofu asked for Lord D was staring at him as if he were totally insane.

"When D was beaten, I took his wounds; Andy did it some how she called it transference. He can have my strength, my energy," Leon explained. Lord D blushed to have been so reminded of one of his less than stellar moments. Sofu's eyes rounded as Leon's theory began to make sense. "Take it all and give it to him," Leon climbed into the bed and pulled D limply into his arms and joined their hands. Andy held onto their clasped hands and started to work. Andy closed her eyes just as D opened his and was amazed at his renewed vigor. He was still in pain, but he just might be able to deliver his child.

"Child?" Lord D asked before D gasped in pain from a contraction. Lord D was brought back to the task at hand. "All right, when you feel the pressure build I want you to push with all your might. We have to deliver this child soon, for both of your sakes."

(Two Hours Later)

Leon was so tired he could barely keep his arms around D but he was determined not to let him go. They had been pushing and straining and still nothing. Lord D wiped his brow, he had instilled all of his powers into D and now all he could do was watch his son suffer through a natural childbirth. Lord D tried, but he literally had nothing left to give. Sofu noted that his son was exhausted and sigh, Andy too was getting tired, they may have no choice but to sacrifice D and save the child. D could feel his grandfather's distress and became determined to see his child and help raise it. He sat and pushed, Leon was startled by D's strangled cry. Leon sat up worried. "I can see his head," Lord D announced the words they had all waited to hear.

Sofu looked over his son's shoulder and grinned at the tiny crown trying so hard to make its way through to the world. D gasped and fell back against Leon panting never in all his life had he felt such excruciating pain. "Come on Child, I know it hurts, but one more push and he can take the shoulders and pull him to safety." Sofu coached his grandson.

Andy squeezed their hands taking a little more of Leon's strength, "come on baby, let's do this," D sat up and nodded at his grandfather before he closed his eyes and pushed. Never in all D's long life had he imagined the kind of pain that was now ripping him in two. He began to cry out and tears coursed down his face. Leon had never thought to hear D scream, but scream he did. Lord D gasped and took the tiny shoulder and gently exerted pressure. He pulled the child free of its cocoon and sat staring down at it. Sofu grew worried as his son did nothing but stare at the silent child in his hands.

Sofu looked to see what the problem was and gasped as well before he took the child and glanced at Leon. Leon was in no condition to do more than hold D so Sofu did the honors and snipped the cord. Sofu then cleaned the tiny mouth and nostrils. The child filled its lungs and let out a wail. At sound D smiled and leaned his damp head against Leon. Lord D snapped back into focus and told his son to push one more time. D pushed and Lord D pressed against his stomach expelling the after birth. As Lord D applied stitches, careful to leave no scars on his son's creamy skin he looked over to see his father working on his grandchild.

"Father, is something wrong with my son," D asked worried as his father still said nothing to him about the child.

Lord D smiled tiredly at his son, and accepted the child from his father wrapped in a yellow velvet blanket. "Child," Lord D said to his son, "you do not have a son."

D began to sob but Lord D laughed and handed the bundle to D. His next words stunned Leon, D and Andy. "You have given birth to a daughter."

Chapter 12: 

Heaven

Leon blinked and stared down at the yellow bundle in awe, "but you said that your family only ever had boys." D sighed tiredly and stared at the child that stared back at him with crystalline blue eyes. D screwed up his face and blew a kiss at her. Leon frowned as he watched D repeat the action several times. Leon was soon amazed as the child screwed up her little face and mimicked the action. "She's a genius!"

"Here, son a fifty/fifty split, human formula and Mirandia milk." Sofu D said and handed his grandson a perfectly warmed bottle. D accepted the bottle and began to feed the tiny gift. Lord D backed away from the bed with a pleased sigh before he fell over unconscious. Sofu picked up his son and cradled him gently in his arms.

"I'll put him to bed, you two get some rest," Sofu said he grinned at Leon and D before peeking at the girl. "Think of a name, D does not seem to suit a girl." D stared wide eyed as his grandfather carried his father from the room.

Leon watched in awe as D held the child up and extracted a small burp. "I never thought of a name, this is something that has never happened before." Before D could finish his sentence he released a wide yawn. D settled the child between them before he scooted down in the bed and leaned against Leon. Leon cradled his love and his treasure in his arms and slept peaceful and was careful not to roll over.

Break

Andy hovered around Sofu as he carried his son to his bedroom. JJ stood immediately and rushed forward prepared to take his dear love and put him to bed. "Please excuse the whimsies of an old man who is extremely proud of his son." Sofu said and did not release his hold on Lord D. JJ dipped into a bow and stepped aside while pulling the sheets back. Andy was silent as she wiped a tear from her eye while watching Sofu tuck Lord D into bed.

Break 

Sofu stood and braced his back to the wall as Lady Aurora marched towards him pointing a maligning finger at him. "You said you could only deliver a boy, you gave me a boy, you said there was no choice."

"Silent my little harridan or you will wake your little boy." Sofu said with a smile and took Lady Aurora's arm and led her from the room. Once the door was closed Andy backed away from the angry vampire as she rounded on her husband. "Before you take my head off, literally," Sofu rounded his eyes and took a deep breath. "It is true that when a D Kami bears a child, they pass their genes on directly. When our son passed his genes to the human woman it was a complete transfusion. Her human genes were no where near enough to overpower his and D a result of that is in that he is a near exact replica of his father."

"That is not explaining the little darling girl sleeping now does it and you said..." Lady Aurora practically hissed at her husband. "You said you could only carry a boy. D is a male Kami and he bore a girl."

"Yes, that would be the fault of our son, you see a while ago Leon was shot and our son gave him some of D's blood to help him survive, in that odd occurrence, Leon's blood must have entered D's body, and the male of the human species is the one that carry the x and y chromosomes and he must have been carrying a girl." Sofu said he waited a beat to see if his wife was listening to him before he continued. "I have a son because he carries only my genes, the same is for D but when there is a mix... Miracles can happen. You now have a grand daughter; sorry I was unable to give you a daughter you will forgive me won't you?"

"Perhaps, all this talk of passing on genes and well, are you too tired to take me to bed?" Lady Aurora asked with a coy smile.

Sofu grinned at his wife, "Never my love, never."

Break

It was a soft sound that awakened Leon. He blinked and opened his eyes looking for the distressed critter. He blinked again and focused on the little bundle wrapped in bright yellow velvet. Leon looked down and watched the little face screw up and emit another little cry. "Oh sweetie, are you hungry?" Leon said and sat up cradling his daughter. As soon as she was in Leon's arms she was silent and stared up at her father. "You are so beautiful."

"She is," Leon looked up to find Sofu standing by his side. "I will dry her while you make her bottle." Leon smiled and carefully handed his little treasure to Sofu. On his way from the bed he checked D's pulse for he seemed comatose in his sprawl on the bed. Satisfied that his love yet lived Leon headed to the small fridge and microwave. "He just needs sleep. The poor child is beyond exhausted."

"How is Papa D doing?" Leon asked when he went back to the bed and and reached for the little baby.

"The same, sleeping, you have all been out for a full day. I came in here expecting you to still be sleeping." Sofu said not showing his disappointment at being denied alone time with his first ever great grand daughter.

"Nah, I'm made of sterner stuff than that." Leon said and carefully cradled the little head and fed his daughter. "We never even thought of a name for a girl. I figured it would be a boy and we would call him D or something."

"Hmm, yes, well," Sofu said and looked over Leon's shoulder. "She'll have your eyes, deep, bright blue."

"All babies have blue eyes," Leon said, he looked over his shoulder and sighed, Sofu was gone.

Break

Lord D sat in the lush garden and was confused. What, he wondered, was going on? He looked around at the plants that had gone extinct centuries ago and wondered if he had stumbled upon his father's garden. "Father, I'm here," Lord D turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "I was being held the whole time and put through a trial and given another..."

"D-San," Lord D said halting the flow of excited chatter from the mouth of the son he had not seen alive in centuries. "How?"

"You were hit with the Arcadian Lights, it is not me as you know me, and I have some of Detective Jamison's genes, but..."

Lord D sat up gasping in bed clutching his stomach. "Darling..." JJ said and stared worried at Lord D. He had begun to frown in his sleep and now he sat gasping and crying. Lord D could not say a word; he simply held on to JJ and sobbed.

Break

"Daphnus," High Prince Daphnus looked up and saw Lady Clarisande approaching him with a book. "The D's have been written about before... well, look at this." Lady Clarisande held the book out for Daphnus to have a look.

Daphnus looked over at the lovely ancient Arcadian script Daphnus sighed and read aloud. "D of male born woman in the house of royalty... Hmm," Daphnus pulled a honey stick from his golden case and placed it into his mouth as one would a cigarette. "Look here," Daphnus pointed to a passage in the tome. "Plans can be made to go awry, however, with time to course that was set shall be reestablished and the older shall be the younger."

"I have no idea what that means," Clarisande said and stared at the pages. Daphnus shrugged and tried not to remember the dear Prince who spent hours in the library with Clarisande. He simply smiled.

"Don't worry pretty Witch, you'll figure it out, or better yet, why not ask the patriarch of the family? "Daphnus suggested and smiled at Clarisande, she nodded and headed off back to her library in hopes to find more about the D family.

Break

Chris could not believe what Sofu had said, he had a niece. He had been staying in the part of the consulate that housed Ryo and Dee. "I'll bet she's gorgeous," Carol gushed before he ran off to do her homework. Chris bounced around grinning until Ryo handed him his backpack and insisted he study.

Break

D rolled over and opened his eyes; he came face to face with Leon who smiled at him. "Welcome to the land of the awake." D blinked and tried to sit up but his arms would not support his weight. Leon was quick to move and help him. "Are you alright, I mean, does it hurt to sit up?" D blushed and shook his head. "You want to see her?" D nodded his blush fading into his normal pale complexion. Leon was extremely gentle in bringing the little bassinet over to the bed and handing their daughter to D.

"What should we call her?" D asked and stared down at the child with tufts of soft black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Your grand pa thinks she will have blue eyes, but I can see she has your face and skin tone." Leon said and kissed D's brow. "She is such a jewel."

"Yes, Aoi Hitomi Shiro Shikon." D said with a smile before he leaned against Leon holding their daughter and went back to sleep. As Leon sat up holding his love and his child, he realized that his life could not get any better. He looked at D sleeping and his new Daughter and felt as if he had stumbled into paradise.

Chapter 13: 

Welcome Home Little Jewel

Leon entered the room and thought the world had ceased to move. "What in the hell are you doing out of bed? You just had a baby," Leon rushed forward and gently picked D into his arms and deposited him on the bed. "Was I too rough, does it hurt?" Leon asked when D simply stared at him.

"I'm fine detective," D said trying not to laugh. "I only stood because I could not reach Aoi's diapers."

"I am going to give you a pager so that whenever you need something you can just call me and I will come running. Don't get up." Leon said and handed D the desired piece of cloth. "Are you going to tell me what her name means?"

"In two days, when she is five days old," D said and undid the pins of the old diaper and started to re clothe her little bottom. "I know it may seem hard to understand, but we are both of us her parents and I want her to appreciate both of her cultures, so I will only speak to her in Mandarin and you will only speak to her in English. In that way she will develop the proper phonetic abilities to be fluent in both languages." D smiled at Leon and handed him the soiled diaper.

Leon took the diaper and put it in the little receptacle that he would later take out. "Is it really necessary right now I mean its not like she will remember anything?" Leon said watching as D carefully lifted their daughter to his face and blew a kiss at her. D laughed as she returned the gesture. "Ok baby, how did you teach her that, she was what ten minutes old?"

"It is an automatic response; her vision is only so good that she can see my face when I am feeding her, which is as far as her world extends right now." D explained and handed their daughter to Leon. "We are her world; she depends on us to supply everything she needs."

"That does not explain the kisses," Leon said and looked into her deep blue eyes.

D laughed, "I told my grandfather that it would be alright for Chris to come inside today after school to meet her."

"Any word on your father?" Leon asked, the last he had heard of the Kami, he had been carried from the room unconscious, and JJ has been going insane with worry, "your father has not spoken a word." Leon sat on the bed careful not to jostle D.

D looked up and noted the gesture and hid a smile behind his hand. "Leon, I am fine I promise."

"How can you say that? You just pushed out 5 and a half pounds of baby," Leon exclaimed.

"Yes, and I must say that it was indeed painful and I do still feel some repercussions, but a swaying bed is not going to kill me," D said and looked up when the door opened and Sofu had to grab Chris's arm to keep him from running headlong into the room. Chris stared up at Sofu before he tiptoed over to the bed. Sofu shut the door and approached the bed behind Chris.

-Its a girl,- Chris said and climbed onto the bed to sit beside D who held the baby over for him to see her.

"Yes, she is," D said, "I will tell you her name in two days." D promised and smiled at Chris. Chris stared at the little baby in awe. "Why don't you blow her a little kiss," D said. Chris frowned at D but followed his advice; he was amazed when she returned the gesture. -Can I sleep here tonight?" Chris asked. -Its Friday, so I don't have school tomorrow and all my homework is done. Since you have been in here, Ryo has been helping me with my math.- Leon looked at D before he nodded and smiled. Chris smiled brightly and watched as Leon left the room to arrange to have a small bed brought to their bedroom.

Break

Lord D looked up tearfully at JJ, he had not said a word to JJ in three days. "Its... we... our love... You have returned to me..." JJ was terrified and he tried to make sense of Lord D's babbling.

"He is in a mild state of shock," Sofu said when he entered the room. "But it has gone on long enough, it is not healthy for you, him, or the child he carries." Sofu walked to his son and took a cup of white plum juice boiled with honey and chilled. "When was the last time he ate?" Sofu asked JJ.

"I fed him about an hour ago, he does not move much on his own," JJ said and sat on the bed and stared at Lord D. Sofu dipped his fingers into the juice and traced them across Lord D's lips.

"I know it is hard to understand, but when God gives you a blessing, you do not sit in shock, you nurture it and help it to grow strong. Your love gave it a chance to grow can you hear me?" Sofu said and looked deep into Lord D's eyes. Lord D inhaled and licked the sweet mixture from his lips. "D-san," Sofu said hoping to force Lord D to speak in a coherent sentence.

"I am carrying D-san," Lord D said and a fresh wave of tears washed over his cheeks. JJ sighed in relief and blinked away tears of his own. "Father, I need to be alone with JJ please." Sofu stared hard at his son before he nodded his head and smiled at JJ before he left the room shutting the door softly behind him. "Jemi-Chan, please I need you to do something for me."

"Anything darling," JJ said and walked over to Lord D and took his cold hand.

"Make love to me," Lord D said.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked and pulled Lord D to his feet.

"Yes, but, could you, I mean... You have never taken me on my knees, I am asking you to." Lord D said and shed his clothes and climbed onto the bed. JJ stood and followed suit.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked again, ready to do anything to assure Lord D's happiness. Lord D nodded and looked over his shoulder at JJ. JJ smiled, he could refuse his love nothing. Lord D braced himself for entry, but was surprised to feel gentle hands caress him. Lord D sighed when JJ stood and stared at the round globe inviting him inside the warmth. JJ could not help licking his lips before he dived in. Lord D gasped never having imagined that JJ could go so far inside with a tongue. JJ's fingers followed and Lord D began to pant on the bed and clenched his fingers around the pillows.

JJ lubed Lord D and slid inside grasping Lord D's hips gently. Lord D gasped and breathed his way through a slight discomfort that soon melted away leaving only the familiar feeling of being full of JJ. JJ pushed all the way and pulled nearly out before he pushed in again. Lord D panted and tears escaped from his eyes. His memories were fading and the pleasure was blinding. JJ was confused, but he was also lost on a sea of turbulent emotions caused by the sound of Lord D as he cried out in joy and ecstasy.

Break

Sofu smiled and leaned back in the Queen's garden and held his wife close to him. "I had vowed to let them be, but I can not."

"You love them silly, what is so confusing about that?" Lady Aurora said and smiled up at Sofu. "When Leon was shot, he was supposed to die was he not, and just as he was giving birth, D himself was supposed to die, but neither did, our son understands more than you do. You have the gift of foresight, and you think that just because you see it has to happen in that way. Perhaps your gift should be used to see things, but to give you a chance to control your own destiny. Life should be lived love, lived. Not hidden from in fear of dreams and visions."

"Where would I be without you?" Sofu asked his wife.

"In mourning," Aurora said and kissed his cheek. "Be happy to be celebrating the life of your first great grand daughter and not mourning the loss of our grandson. If our child had not saved Leon, Leon would not be here to save D, it is a circle and it goes on."

"I love you," Sofu said simply and held her close.

Break

Chimera smiled as she looked over at Ryo and had him reading documents that proved that Cathy was indeed Bikky's aunt. His father's sister who had decided that since her brother was deceased; she would raise the child he had left behind. "This gives her a stronger case, why are you smiling."

"Like any good warrior, I relish a good fight." Chimera grinned, "But anyone who joins a fight for all the wrong reasons are bound to fail and do so miserably."

Ryo wanted to believe, he wanted to fell the confidence she exuded, but somewhere was fear that he would lose his son. Dee patted his shoulder and smiled. "We will beat this, have no fear."

"There is another option that you could think about," Tisiphone said and sat down. Chimera frowned. It was her friend's job to be the vengeance angel and find any means necessary to win the battle, but this way denied Chimera the fight she was so looking forward to.

"Another way," Ryo wanted to know if they could secure Bikky's home without the vicious court battle that loomed ahead of them.

"Yes," Tisiphone said and began to explain. "Right now you have full incontestable custody of Bikky, his name is in fact Bikky MacLean, not Goldman as it was before you adopted him. Right now you could give up your US citizenship and become an Arcadian subject, with the protection of our Kingdom, Bikky would be safe, but you could never return to America citizenship for then the ploy would have been for naught and you would lose him."

"I am American, I can not give up my citizenship, and we will fight." Ryo said and Dee grinned glad that Ryo was showing the quiet strength he had always admired and had in fact fallen in love with.

"With that attitude, we can do it," Chimera said and packed up her briefcase ready to head out. "You all will be returning to your own home tomorrow and you will meet the new D child tomorrow at the pet shop when she is returned to her home. She will be five days old and then her name in English will be given to her." Chimera grinned and winked before she left the room Ryo stood and kissed Dee feeling confident.

Break

Leon hovered around D as he stood and dressed himself for the trip back to the pet shop. Their daughter sat bundled in her light green blankets and stared up. "Will you tell me her name?" Leon asked when D bent to pick her up.

"Aoi means blue, Hitomi means eyes Shiro means white and Shikon is Jewel," D said with a smile. Leon looked at his daughter and grinned.

"That is really pretty," He said and kissed D's cheek. D blushed and looked away, "Her name sounds like a poem." D laughed and gathered his daughter close to him before he walked to the door and prepared to head home.

"In truth, her name for the American documents will be Jewel Llynnya Orcot." D said and opened the door. Chris stood at his side holding a bag with her bottles and diapers. Leon took his hand and walked through the opening into the pet shop glad to be home.

Chapter 14: 

Happiness is...

Randolph walked down the crowded street in China town and looked around. The Pet Shop of Count D had been closed for over two weeks now. He knew that something was up with the special Royals that they were all protecting for Detectives Laytner and MacLean were working from the consulate and Orcot had been reassigned until further notice. Randolph paused and stared in horror at the closed on the door as a slim hand with frighteningly perfect nails removed it. He glowered and stomped to the door and wrenched it open as soon as the lock was thrown.

"Hello detective how may I help you?" Sofu said pleasantly, he waited for the detectives eyes to focus in the dim lighting and notice Q-Chan sitting on his shoulder. Randolph's eyes widened as he looked at the creature. He gulped and backed away from the shop leaving as hastily as was humanly possible.

"Mother, what on Earth did you do to that man?" Lord D asked, he had been sitting on the couch unobserved by the angry detective.

"Business as usual, when will all of the guest arrive?" Sofu asked and looked at the clock. He smiled it was nearing noon, time for tea. Before Lord D could answer his father the bell above the shop door chimed and Jill and Diana rushed in with Ryo and Dee. They all carried many gifts and laughed and chattered.

"Where is the little darling?" Jill Gushed carrying a bag of what looked like a mountain of pink cloth.

"They shall be here shortly. Leon is helping D to dress as we speak," Lord D said. He looked over at JJ who held his Nana's arm and walked with her down the hallway and assisted her to sit. Lord D smiled as he stared. JJ looked up and Lord D felt his heart skip a beat. JJ grinned and winked before he handed his Nana her little dog and his brush.

Break

(Rewind: Insert Flashback)

JJ lay in bed holding Lord D close and waited. His chest and sheet beneath him were drenched from the tears that his love had shed. "Darling, I know a lot is going on, but do you think you can talk to me, I am afraid for you?"

"When I lived with Hamanosuke, he would typically have me on my knees. But you had never done so. He always hurt me, you never did. Every bad memory that I have of being loved by him; you have replaced. I wanted that one replaced as well. He took my son from me and you have returned him."

"Glad I could be of help," JJ said and kissed the top of Lord D's head. "So the child, it is your son, not mine?"

"Yes, I mean no, he will have some of your traits; he will not be only my son, but yours as well." Lord D paused realizing that it would be hard for JJ to understand. JJ simply sighed.

"I'll love him regardless." He promised, "Just as I love you." JJ leaned back against the bed and cradled Lord D in his arms. "You know," He said, "This is the first time that I have ever topped in a relationship."

"Topped?" Lord D looked up at JJ with a confused frown on his face.

"Yeah, topped. You know..." JJ blushed and looked away from Lord D's gaze. "Like in bed." Lord D still looked confused and JJ simply blushed faked a yawn and snuggled close to Lord D preparing to go to sleep.

"I would like to know what you are talking about, won't you please tell me?" Lord D sat up and stared at JJ. JJ sighed before he pressed Lord D to the bed and climbed on top of him. Lord D sighed into the kiss that took his breathe away. He was smiling though the pain of JJ changing the subject. Lord D closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of JJ as he slid deep inside.

Break

"You are walking better," Leon observed as D made his way from the room carrying Jewel.

"Yes, with time all wounds heal," D said. Chris looked up and nodded he waved at T-Chan who was meeting the child for the first time along with all the other animals in the shop.

T-Chan glowered at Leon and grumbled, "Humans are so easy to read. It takes six weeks after birth before the baby's mom is capable of... well…" T-Chan blushed and looked away.

"I was more worried about him walking you little obnoxious, nosy, pervert," Leon practically growled.

"Leon I will not have our daughter's ears sullied by your foul mouth," D said and smiled brightly at the crowd sitting in the parlor that stood as soon as he was visible. The Royals had arrived and were all bearing gifts of varying shades of pink and purple. Andy had bags and bags of purple items. D smiled, he would expect no less of her, purple was her court color. "Oh my," D said and sat gratefully in the plush chair that Leon held out for him. The crowd shushed as D pulled the light green blanket aside and showed the small face within. "I would like to introduce you all to Jewel Llynnya Orcot." King Zarro stepped forward ahead of the crowd and peered at the small child. He reached for her and D took a deep breath before he relinquished his daughter.

"Why D, she is beautiful and look at those eyes," Zarro smiled and looked over at Leon. "She will do well by both of her parents, but then again the D's have never lacked beauty. You'll have your hands full when Puberty hits believe me I know. I have fourteen daughters," Zarro announced.

"How about we let them worry about puberty after she makes it past the terrible twos," Nana joked with the king.

"Our children are always well behaved, why when my son and grandson were two they were perfect little angels." Sofu said. D blushed and smiled at his father who looked sad to have missed such an important time in his son's development.

"Yes I am sure they were perfect, but she bears Orcot's blood as well, she'll more than likely be a little hellion," Dee smirked and winked at Count D. "But Leon was a hellion until the Count reined him in I doubt he will allow his child to run amok."

"She is beautiful, that is my official word as the King of Arcadia," Zarro said with a grin. He had told Andy the same thing about little Nicklaus with a sly grin at Clarisande. She had figured out the ancient Arcadian script and had informed the king of her findings. King Zarro had laughed and sworn her to secrecy.

"I was unaware that she needed your approval but I am glad to have it," D said and took his daughter back from the king and rocked her gently back and forth. She opened her eyes and stared at D as if contemplating what she wished to do now. Her decision made she opened her mouth and emitted a wail. "I think she's hungry," D announced to the crowd that silenced and gathered around. Leon fetched her bottle from Chris little bag and handed it to D.

"Ok everyone, I think it is time now," Leon said and winked at the gathering of friends. Bikky cheered and clapped Chris on the back. Andy was the first to pull her wads of Purple baby clothes out of her bag and set it aside. She reached further into the bag, further than should have been possible and pulled out a large blue and gold wrapped present with a big bow.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS!" They all shouted and reached into the bags of baby clothes that had hidden piles of gifts.

"Did you think we had forgotten?" Leon asked his brother who was too shocked to do more than stare around himself in awe. Lady Clarisande waved her hand and the front of the shop was instantly decorated for his ninth birthday party. Chris knew that he had never had a happier birthday.

Break

Count D was sitting in the garden rocking Jewel when he saw his father walking one of the many paths looking lost in thought. "Father" D called when it looked as if his father would walk right by without noticing him. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, child yes, do not concern yourself," Lord D said and made as if to walk by. Count D touched the sleeve of his father robe and felt him trembling.

"I am not a child, please, sit and talk to me." Count D said, he was worried when his father sat and avoided his gaze.

"Do you ever fear that you do not truly know Leon?" Lord D asked when he had poured himself a cup of tea. "Like he is keeping secrets?"

"Ha, Leon has never kept a secret from me, I think it is quit beyond him. Even before we were lovers his emotions were always loud and clear, we both just decided to avoid them." D smiled, hoping that his father would open up to him.

"I found this," Lord D said and handed a handkerchief to D. D opened the handkerchief and saw that inside it was a badge.

"New York City, 27th precinct, Detective Adams," D read aloud and looked at his father in confusion. "A lover perhaps, killed in duty?"

"I wouldn't know, he hasn't spoken to me about it and well, I don't think that is what it is." Lord D said with a sigh. His intuition had always been exemplary, except when it came to matters of the heart.

"I am sure it is nothing to be overly concerned about father, why don't you ask him. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation. Then you can spend valuable time together." D smiled and blushed slightly before he attended to wiping excess milk from Jewel's mouth. "She behaves just like Leon, feed her and she is happy."

"That is how most babies behave," Lord D said and sat up to appreciate his grand daughter. His clothing shifted to show that he was beginning to develop a dent in his clothing. D smiled at his father. "Child," Lord D said and Count D decided that it was not worth the effort to correct him. "Do you know..." Lord D paused and turned bright red before bravely going on. "Do you know what the word... Topped means?"

"Topped, as in..." Count D paused, "No father I am afraid I do not know what that means." Count D grinned, "but I know someone who does."

"Do you think JJ is dissatisfied with me?" Lord D asked worried when D sat Jewel in her bassinet and picked up the phone.

"He is crazy about you father. Thoroughly besotted," D assured his father and dialed. "Yes, Detective Laytner, hello. I am fine. No I am not calling for Leon; I was hoping to speak to you... I have a few questions and I hope you can answer... Oh no! ..." D laughed. "Nothing like that... I think," D frowned and looked at his father. "Yes, I will have tea prepared and food. No you do not need to stop and pick up any popsicles, honestly..." D laughed and hung up the phone. "We are in luck father, Ryo is at the children's school signing Bikky out for tomorrow, and they have their court appearance. I do wish them luck. I wish I could be there to support them."

"You should be able to. You and Jewel are both in perfect health. If walking does not upset you I say go and support your friends. I wish to go as well." Lord D said with a grin. "Unlike you, I am old enough to control my appearance to strangers. Though I may get as large as you did I will look no different than I do now."

"Unfair, I was stuck hiding and you can..." Count D pouted at his father before he smiled when he heard the chime on the door. Within moments Dee walked into the garden with a curious smile on his face. "Detective... That was rather quick."

"You did offer him food," Lord D said and indicated that Dee should sit and partake of their lunch.

"Hello Papa D, what's up Little D, what did you want to ask me?" Dee looked around. "Be quick before Ryo finds out I am here without him," Dee peeked over at Jewel sleeping peacefully. "Aw man D, she's beautiful."

"Thank you detective," D said and blushed. "Do you know what it means to have topped someone?"

Dee choked on his tea and blinked tears from his eyes after an extended fit of coughing. "Did you ask Leon?" Dee asked afraid to get involved in other people's relationship. Every time he did Ryo got mad at him.

"Oh no... I mean, well..." Count D sighed and looked at his father.

"JJ told me that our relationship is the first time he has ever topped anyone and I do not know what he means." Lord D said when his son seemed at a loss for words.

"Oh... wow... I mean it figures that he would be top... but I can also see how this is a first time, I mean..." Dee rambled he realized that D and Lord D looked even more confused. "It means, well it has to do with ... well in bed, he tops you." Dee said to Lord D who stared at him blankly. "Talk about a culture shock... when languages collide." Dee mumbled and looked at Count D. "In bed, Leon tops you right?"

"He is not always on top of me," Count D blushed and looked away from D. He pulled a fan from his sleeve and sipped his tea which seemed too warm in balmy garden with his heightened temperature.

"Yes, but he tops you..." Dee said with a meaningful nod at Count D who frowned. "I top Ryo..." Dee said at a loss to how he could say it gently without embarrassing them more. Lord D was already so red that Dee feared he would pass out.

"Oh... ChiChiUe... Anata wo shite no JJ," Count D said triumphantly in understanding. Lord D's eyes widened before he closed them and hid his face. "I think he understands now."D said fanning away his own heated embarrassment. Dee laughed before he leaned over the bassinet and blew a kiss over at Jewel and took his leave of the two Kami in the garden who could not bring themselves to make eye contact.


	5. Double Dipped Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Half Of Double Dipped

Chapter 15:

The Wisdom of Solomon

Jill stared in horrified awe at the young man who stood in front of her and brandished the most beautiful flowering plant she had ever seen. "Every time I look at this plant, and even when I don't, I see my family and I see that Count D, but he's not Count D he is holding a baby and rocking back and forth laughing. Then he is walking with a small child and when they turn to look at me, the child has my eyes."

"Mr. Montgomery, I am sorry, I will take the plant from you and return it to the Count, but you should not go to the pet shop or the effects will get worse." Jill said hoping that Ethan left before Leon showed up.

"I know I should give it up, but I... Feel as if I can't, the plant is special to me... I feel like I am stuck in a Tolkien tale and that's my ring you know..." Ethan ground out and reached out a trembling hand to stroke a petal. Jill placed a plastic bag over the plant and sealed it. Ethan shook himself as if released from an intoxicating haze. "I feel... Better," Ethan commented and inhaled deeply. "That sweet smell was driving me crazy with longing. I have always liked girls, but that smell was making me want that man and no one else."

"But you liked him the moment you saw him and you questioned Chris when he was at camp... you wanted him before the plant." Jill said frowning at the blatant attempt to blame the plant for his homosexual tendencies. Ethan glared at Jill before he stomped from the PD. Jill took the plant intending to return it to the shop. She saw Ethan standing outside watching her shove it into the car. She shook her head and headed to the shop.

Break

"You're quiet Darling," JJ said that night as they prepared for bed. He noted that every time he looked at Lord D his lover would blush and look away.

"Well, there is something that has been on my mind for a few days now and well..." Lord D tightened the sash on his bed robe. JJ frowned and loosened the robe. He had noted the change in Lord D's once trim figure. "I was not rifling through your things, in fact it was quit by accident that I found it."

"Found...?" JJ sat on the bed and waited for Lord D to turn around and show him what he held in his hand. "Darling, what do you have?" Lord D was silent as he handed JJ the silken handkerchief containing the badge. JJ stared down at the shiny Medal of Honor and looked up at Lord D who sat beside him. "Him, you wanna know who he is." It was a statement devoid of the anger Lord D feared. "Ah Precious," JJ said and gently turned Lord D to face him. "The man who once wore this badge... Was me."

"I... I don't understand," Lord D stared at JJ his confusion blatantly obvious.

"I told you that when I came out to my family, they treated me badly and well," JJ sighed. "When Nana first became ill, they all practically abandoned her. I began to pay all of her bills and see to her needs. They were going to put her in a nursing home. I found out that the climate out here was ideal for her breathing condition and well you can guess the rest."

"So your last name is not Jamison?" Lord D asked staring deep into JJ's eyes.

"Actually it is, my mother's maiden name was Jamison and it is also Nana's last name. I was born Jemmy Jamison Adams. When I transferred I told the commissioner here that my name was Jamison and then I legally dropped the Adams. I also did it for Ryo and Dee." JJ grinned when Lord D stared at him in awe. "Leo's group knew that Detective Adams worked on a case or two with the other two and so it was peace of mind all the way around. Those two did not change their names, but instead of Bikky Goldman, he is Bikky MacLean. It is a less likely chance that they will be found. "

"I feel kind of silly; I don't know what I thought." Lord D said with a rueful smile.

"You're allowed to be silly, you're carrying our baby." JJ pulled Lord D into his arms and broke into laughter. "Anything else on your mind before I peel you out of that get up?"

"Actually yes, I asked... Well, I asked my son what you meant the other and he did not know, so I asked my son and he asked detective Laytner and well... Are you dissatisfied in bed with me?"

JJ stared goggle eyed at Lord D, "Dissatisfied...?" JJ asked and blinked several times before he laughed. "You are so... great I wouldn't care if I were top or bottom as long as I'm with you. Besides, your blow jobs more than make up for it."

Lord D blushed looked away from JJ. "Do you miss it sometimes?"

"Are you offering?" JJ asked with a wink.

"Oh no... I mean, do you want me to?" Lord D was so red that JJ laughed and handed him the tube of lubricant. Lord D blushed and looked away from JJ who stripped from his clothes and eagerly took the lubricant and poured it in Lord D's hand. Lord D stared wide eyed at JJ who undid his bed robe and generously applied it to his budding erection. JJ stroked until Lord D stood firm and ready. JJ lay on his back and pulled Lord D on top of him. Lord D sighed as felt the pressure of his member slipping inside of JJ who closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh yeah... Just like that," JJ gasped and arched his back raising up to meet his beloved. Lord D sighed in pleasure and new he was in for along night as he began to move remembering the pleasure to be had in a tight enclosure of another's body.

Break

Ryo had never been so nervous in his entire life. He sat in the courtroom and looked at the judge trying his best to smile. He straightened Bikky's tie nervously and swallowed. Dee sat and twitched his thumbs. Ryo had never felt so alone. He was close to tears when the courtroom door opened and Count D walked in along with Leon, carrying Jewel. Followed by JJ and Lord D along with Jill and Diana, Sofu and Lady Aurora walked in followed by High Princess Andromache and High Prince Nestoir in full Arcadian dress including his crown and her tiara.

Nestoir winked at Ryo before they sat down in the back of the room. "Detective MacLean, do you know these people?" Cathy's lawyer asked when he got a good look at Andy and little Nicklaus.

"They are friends of mine," Ryo answered. Charis walked forward and slammed her briefcase down on the table.

"Get away from my client, if you have questions ask them when he is under oath." Charis glowered at the man and he felt intimidated despite her small stature. "You have to be strong Ryo and trust that all that happens today will be the will of God... That Judge will be fair he is wise and impartial. I have prayed that he will show honor and wisdom." Ryo nodded.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Mathias Olomon." The Bailiff called out and the entire room stood to their feet. Count D sighed when he sat on the hard chair It was uncomfortable, but for Ryo and Bikky and Dee, he would not budge. As the trial proceeded, Ryo began to sweat. Cathy's lawyer was making him out to seem like a pervert. He asked Bikky if he had ever slept in the bed with Ryo and if Ryo touched him inappropriately.

"You Bastard," Bikky yelled. "Ryo is the kindest man I've ever met and you are cruel to suggest otherwise. He has never hurt me, he has loved me, treated me like a son and has tried his best to raise me and treat me well." Bikky paused and wiped tears from his face. "He became my father and that is a big responsibility for a cop to take on, he did not have to. He could have left me at an orphanage, but he didn't he took me home. I was a kid off the street and he took me home and loved me. That is more than I can say for most people. Aunt Cathy, I was orphaned five years ago where were you?" He asked breathing deeply and pointing an accusing finger.

"That will be enough; I have no further questions, Miss Krystalis, your witness." Cathy's lawyer said and frowned before he turned away from Bikky.

"Bikky MacLean," Charis began.

Cathy's lawyer stood and pounded his fist on the table, "I object your honor, his father named him Bikky Goldman and..."

"My client adopted this child legally and his name is legally MacLean pending the outcome of this trial," Charis said heatedly. Cathy's lawyer backed away in fear. For a moment, Charis had looked deranged. "Bikky MacLean, have you ever met Cathy Ringwald that lady that is your father's sister?" She asked Bikky who nodded. "I need a yes or no answer child," Charis said. Bikky nodded his understanding trying to fathom why Charis was being so mean to him. She was usually stern, but kind, now she seemed angry and harsh. Charis realized that she was scaring the child and smiled at him hoping to reassure him.

"I met her when I was really small, I don't know how old, could not have been much I have been with Ryo since I was seven and it was some time in between that I first saw her." Bikky said and folded his arms. "And now I am starting to wish I had never met her at all."

"Bikky MacLean do you know of the inheritance that your grandmother left for the son of her son in the amount of one million dollars?" Charis asked with a smirk at Cathy.

Cathy stood to her feet and glowered at Charis. "What has that to do with anything?" Cathy yelled.

"Order in this court room," Judge Olomon ordered and banged his gavel on the stand.

"I don't know what you are talking about. If my father knew of a million dollars he would not have had to sell drugs." Bikky sat up and frowned. "Is that why she want me so much, does my guardian get control of the funds?"

"You are a very smart kid," Charis inserted the words directly into Bikky's mind. Aloud she said: "Your grandmother was aware of the lifestyles that your parents were living and she felt sorry for you. She loved you and wanted to make sure that you had a chance at a good life a chance to go to college. It is all here in her last will. It is a letter addressed to you." Charis handed Bikky a sealed envelope.

"Where did you get that?" Cathy demanded.

"Order, sit down or I will hold you in contempt," The judge commanded.

"Will you read it aloud?" Charis asked gently.

Bikky ripped into the envelope and began to read, "You probably do not know of me, but my name is Amelia Goldman, I am your grandmother. Your father was doing despicable things and there was nothing that I could do to help him. When he died, I went to look after you and found out that you were living a happy life with Detective Randy MacLean. I am an old woman and it would stifle you to have to live with me, and so I am doing the best thing and leaving you in his capable care. I wish you to be happy child and I will leave all my assets to you to assure your proper care. Do not think that I am abandoning you because I do not love you, but because I love you, I am leaving you to his care.

Your loving Grand mother,

Amelia Goldman."

Bikky stopped reading and smiled at Ryo and Dee. "She said that she was leaving him with Randy, not Randy and his gay lover," Cathy yelled, "I refuse to allow my nephew to live with them." Cathy ground out.

"If you were such a better choice, why did Grand ma not tell me to go with you, she wanted me with Ryo." Bikky yelled and frowned.

"I have no further questions your honor, the Child was my only witness." Charis said and walked to her seat and smiled at Ryo and Dee.

"I have reached my decision," The judge said when Cathy's lawyer declined to call another witness. "It is true that Cathy Ringwald is the only surviving blood relative of the child in question and in light of this evidence, I believe that the child should be with his family. I will grant visitation to detectives Randy MacLean and Dee Laytner. As for the inheritance in the amount of One million dollars, I am granting that it is owed to Detective MacLean in repayment for the years that he took care of this child." The Judge raised his gavel and Ryo thought his heart had stopped.

For the first time since this entire mess began, Ryo burst into tears. Dee placed his hand on Ryo's shoulders and wiped a tear of his own. "NO!" Bikky screamed and fought against the bailiff's hold on his arm. "Ryo ... Daddy... NO!" Bikky began to sob and kick furiously.

"Why are you giving him the money, I've got the kid," Cathy yelled. "Shouldn't I have it to assure his upkeep?"

"Order... I will have order in my courtroom," Judge Olomon called and banged his gavel for attention. "There once was a king in Biblical times by the name of Solomon. There came before him two women who were squabbling over a child. One woman's child had died and she stole the living child of the other woman. King Solomon decided to cleave the child in two and give half to each woman. The true mother of the child would have rather given the child to the other woman than to see him harmed. In this same light, Detective MacLean would rather lose a million dollars, than his son. In light of these new developments I will grant guardianship of one Bikky MacLean to Detective Randy MacLean as well as awarding him the full inheritance that has been left for his upkeep. Court is adjourned, bailiff return the child to his parents."

Bikky wrenched free from the bailiff and ran throwing his arms around Ryo who held him close and sobbed his joy into Bikky's soft golden hair. Dee came over and patted Bikky's head. Charis grinned and began to stack her papers into her briefcase and sent a triumphant smirk at Cathy's lawyer who was trying to calm the incensed woman. Bikky turned to all their friends and sent them a grateful smile for coming out to support them and smiled.

Chapter 16: 

Separation Anxiety

Ryo walked back to his friends who were all there waiting to congratulate him and paused. "Aunt Elena... Uncle Rick... I am so glad to see you." Ryo embraced his aunt and uncle and smiled when they grinned at him and ruffled Bikky's hair. Ryo had been so nervous that he had not noted them among the group of people who had come out to support him and his family. Leon left D's side to clap Dee on the back and laughed when Aunt Cathy stomped out of the courtroom giving them all a fulminating glare. "Man that was intense," Leon said and sighed.

He would have said more, but Sofu gasped and clutched his head dropping into his seat in pain. Q-Chan left D's shoulder and landed on Sofu touching a small paw to his flushed cheek.. "I am fine, just a head ache love." Sofu said and shook his head to clear his vision. "See all better." Sofu smiled at his miniature wife. Jewel chose that moment to alert her parents that it was time for her bottle. D immediately reached into their bag and shuffled through. He pulled out several sandwiches that he had packed for the kids lunch. Lord D clamped a hand over his mouth and rushed from the room. JJ stood and followed him.

"Detective Jamison," JJ paused and looked to see who called him and looked after Lord D who blanched and opened the door. JJ stood and spoke with a lawyer who had handled one of his previous cases while tossing a sideways glance at the restroom.

Lord D barely made it to the toilet before he tossed the contents of his heaving stomach. He was glad that he had thought to tie his hair back before he left the pet shop for the day. Without JJ here, it would surely be dipped into the toilet by now, so great was his retching. Lord D's stomach calmed and sighed with immense relief and wiped his mouth. He pulled a bottle of water from his pocket and rinsed his mouth. "Oh how the beautiful have fallen," Lord D grimaced as a voice from his past was whispered near his ear. Lord D wrenched around and stared behind him in horror.

"Hamanosuke," D said fearfully and backed away from his ex-lover. "May I ask why you are here?" Lord D said calmly. He began to tremble when Hamanosuke grabbed his arms and turned him to face the mirror.

"The same thing that will always bring me to you. Love, Darling. That is what he calls you?"

Lord D took a deep breath and calmed. He was tired of Hamanosuke showing up trying to ruin his happiness. "Actually," he said tartly. "Now he calls me Precious." Lord D snatched away from Hamanosuke. "Leave me alone Hamanosuke." Lord D stalked towards the door and was grabbed by Hamanosuke.

"You don't get it do you? The last thought I had before your king sliced me in half was you. I will know no rest until I have you as my possession. And," Hamanosuke growled as he drew back his hand and prepared to strike. "That whelp will never see the light of day." Lord D wrapped his arms protectively around his middle. Hamanosuke's eyes lighted on the golden ring glinting on Lord D's left hand. Hamanosuke grabbed Lord D and tried to pry the ring free. He frowned thunderously when it would not budge. "What kind of spell is this?" Hamanosuke tugged frantically against the ring and growled in anger when it would not budge. "Tell me or so help me I will beat it our of you."

"No!" Lord D dropped to his knees and covered his head with his arms. Thinking better of his actions he then moved his arms to cover his stomach.

JJ halted mid-sentence and looked down at the wedding band that was burning his finger. "Excuse me I need a moment," he explained and ducked into the restroom.

"Well, when you gotta go..." The lawyer said and walked away.

"Please, Hamanosuke! NO! My ... I am with child! Don't..." Lord D began to sob and covered his stomach as much as he could. He turned his back to Hamanosuke and waited for the blow that never fell.

"Get the hell away from him," Lord D looked up to see Hamanosuke flying backwards against the wall his arm wrenched by JJ's grip.

Break

Andy looked down the hallway in the direction of the men's restroom and frowned. Something did not feel right she walked towards the door. "Where are you going? Women are over there." Nestoir said and pointed his wife in the right direction.

"But... I am having an odd feeling." She said and frowned mutinously at her husband.

"Lord D is probably tossing again," Nestoir said. He frowned at his wife when she handed him their son and boldly marched to the men's restroom and threw the door open. She tossed a triumphant look at her husband when she saw JJ standing in front of Lord D and glowering at Hamanosuke Nimuri. Nestoir sighed, "Angel, encase the place." Nestoir sighed; he knew he would never hear the end of it from now on. His wife would never let him live it down that he had been wrong and she had been right.

Sofu and Q-Chan entered the restroom along with D. He and Leon had left the children with Ryo so that they could investigate what was keeping his father so long.

"You are the vilest creature to ever breath," JJ ground out to Hamanosuke. "Precious," JJ said and pulled Lord D to his feet.

"Get away from him, he's mine!" Hamanosuke yelled at JJ.

"I will kill you," JJ said to Hamanosuke. Hamanosuke backed away from the fury in JJ's eyes. "How dare you claim him, he is not yours. Living with you must have been hell. Never knowing from day to day when you break into a rage and beat the shit out of him.

Lord D heard a loud gasp and he looked at his son. "Child," Lord D said and lowered his head. "I never wanted you to know. It's why I feared for you in Leon's care. Forgive me," Lord D said and tears dropped onto his clasped hands.

"Oh father," D said and went and took his father into his arms.

"JJ, before you throttle him, I have a question." Andy said and moved faster than anyone had ever seen her move. She pulled a stiletto from places unknown and shoved Hamanosuke against the wall with the blade pointed at his throat. "How did you get here? Where is your master?" Hamanosuke shut his mouth and glared at the irate princess. "If you do not tell me, I will rip your throat out."

"Master is plotting and planning it is all he does." Hamanosuke said and looked at D wiping his father's face with a handkerchief. "All he does and sit and think of different ways to get his hands on that old Kami. That is how he never even realized that I had left. I want my lover back."

"My son is not your lover, not anymore." Lord D looked up as Sofu stepped forward and glowered at Hamanosuke. "I have exercised my rights as his father and revoked any promises he made to you when you lived. I have also given my permission to Detective Jamison here. That is something that can only be released upon my word. I do not release him." Sofu held up a small black marble and smiled at Andy.

"You you do that, Sir D..." Andy smiled and the blade in her hand vanished as she backed away from Hamanosuke. "JJ, finish what you started." Andy went to her husband. "D, Leon, I think we should retrieve our children." Andy turned on her heel and walked away from the ensuing carnage.

"Let's see how well you do with some one who will fight back." JJ said and prepared to charge at Hamanosuke.

"No, please, Jemi-Chan." Lord D said clutching JJ's shirt. "He was a general in the emperor's vast army; I do not want to see you hurt." Lord D lowered his head onto JJ's chest. "Aishiteru."

"I love you too Precious, and I won't be as hurt as you think. I had to learn to protect myself early on. Kids tend to pick on the little gay boy, you know what I mean." JJ winked and kissed Lord D's forehead before he pried his fingers loose and went after Hamanosuke.

"Why do you call him precious?" Hamanosuke asked and prepared to attack JJ.

"Because he is," JJ said and punched Hamanosuke. Lord D stared in awe as the man who he had feared; the man who had beaten him, was himself beaten. JJ backed away from the unconscious Chinese man lay slumped against the bathroom wall. He turned his back and took Lord D into his arms. "I told you I would be ok." He grinned and kissed Lord D deeply.

"And so am I," Hamanosuke said. He coughed blood into his hand and stood to his feet. "Time for round two."

"I would like to introduce you to my wife." Sofu said, he looked around to make sure that Leon and D were no where to be seen. He nodded and Q-Chan flapped her wings before turning into Lady Aurora. "As you know, the female of any species is far more vicious than any male. Give that female eternal life and fangs and well... You have one blood thirsty little female. Add to that deadly mixture maternal instincts and I give you... Hell." Sofu smiled and backed away from his wife who was seething with anger.

Aurora hissed and snatched Hamanosuke to her and growled. "How dare you hurt my son?" Lady Aurora grasped Hamanosuke's hair and began to pull. "That happened to be the century that I left him in the complete care of his father and this is what happened." She tugged harder. "You will regret laying a hand on him." She grew louder and her fangs were now hideously sharper. Lord D stared in horror at his mother. She growled and hissed at Hamanosuke who screamed and thrashed around. Sofu noted what his wife was doing and raised his arms using his cloak to block his son's view as his mother ripped Hamanosuke's head off and then shoved a hand down the profusely bleeding esophagus and pulled his heart out. She threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

The husk of Hamanosuke fell to the floor she calmly walked to the sink and washed her hands. "I am ready to return home," Lord D said in a shaky voice. He looked at JJ, then his mother and his face turned green. JJ very quickly held him over a toilet. Angel blanched and closed his hands dispelling the orb that had encased the restroom. Andy looked around and smiled. The blood spattering and smears were no where to be seen, her smile fading at the sound of Lord D's retching.

Break 

Bikky smiled up at Ryo's aunt and uncle as they handed him gifts. He was so glad to be back at the pet shop. D sat feeding Aoi/Jewel speaking softly to her in Mandarin. JJ had taken Lord D and put him to bed. "You think Dae will want revenge for this?"

"So what if he does," Andy said disdainfully and helped herself to a heaping bowl of pudding.

Chapter 17: 

Welcome Home Bikky

Lord D opened his eyes and looked around the empty room. Where was JJ? Lord D sat up and sighed, he looked over to the table beside his bed and smiled. He appreciated the breakfast that JJ had left for him along with flowers in a crystal vase and a note.

Precious, 

I had to get to work early today there is a case that we are all

working on. See you tonight and wear that sheer thing you have hidden in 

the back of the closet.

JJ

Now how had he known about that? Lord D wondered as he blushed and picked up a sweet glaze covered croissant. He was nibbling fruit with his bathrobe held loosely about him when he entered his closet and looked at the gift that Dee and Ryo had given him shortly after the commitment ceremony. Lord D finished his breakfast and bathed. He left his room and Found D sitting in the garden feeding Aoi.

"She eats every two hours, it's like clockwork." D said and smiled up at his father. Lord D smiled and sat beside his son on the soft grass. "Andy will be over today. She has special gifts for the children."

"Gifts?" Lord D said and looked over at his grand daughter and felt a soft fluttering in his heart.

"Yes, the year before last, for Halloween, Chris was a detective like Leon, and last year he was a ninja like me. Now he wants to be an Arcadian Prince. Andy is bringing me materials so that I can make the costume." D paused and gazed at his father. "ChiChiUe," Lord D looked up at the softly spoken words. D's brows furrowed as he looked at his father. "Something is different about you."

"Well," Lord D said and blushed. "I have passed my fourth month and my second accommodation So I may be a bit rounder." Lord D looked away from the amusement on his son's face.

D laughed softly not once had his hands ceased to gently rock the bassinet that contained his sleeping baby girl. "Well there is certainly no denying that..." D laughed and paused before looked sideways at his father. His hair fell around him in a cloud of black silk. "This is something else, I can not readily explain it... it is almost like," D sighed as he reached out a hand and touched his father's sleeve. D continued to look at his father considering his words. "It is almost like happiness is a cloak over you, you shine ChiChiUe. It is beautiful... you are beautiful."

Inexplicable tears gathered and fell from Lord D's large, expressive, purple eyes and spilled onto his smooth pale cheeks. The tears fell onto his neatly folded hands as he looked at his son. Lord D lowered his eyes and blinked rapidly. D reached over and slid a hand along his father's face wiping the tears. "Thank you," Lord D whispered. He wanted to say more but he was having a difficult time getting sound past the boulder sized lump in his throat. "I..." Lord D inhaled deeply and tried again. "I have to go and prepare. Today is JJ's birthday." Lord D blushed and stumbled to his feet and left the fragrant garden in tears. D stood to his feet and gathered Aoi close.

Leon found D standing staring blankly towards the door. He wrapped his around D from behind. "Hey baby, dare I say that lost in thought look is a result of me?"

"Actually I was thinking of JJ," D said with a grin and lifted his face to accept Leon's kiss. "How is the case going?"

"Fine and dandy," Leon said snuggling the creamy expanse of neck. "So when should I kill JJ?"

"Kill him?" D asked and handed Leon Aoi.

Leon kissed her head gently before he smiled at D. "You are standing in this romantic garden and staring off thinking of him."

"Jealous dear lover?" D said softly and sashayed away from Leon. "You know she is three weeks old. In three more weeks..." D allowed the words to trail off and he gazed at Leon with blatant invitation.

"If I still have three weeks, you had better cool those looks." Leon said and suppressed a shiver as he stared hotly at D's retreating figure. D looked teasingly over his shoulder before he laughed and walked away.

"I have told you... Anticipation is part of the pleasure. I look forward to when you..." D halted, and said no more. Leon stared at his daughter hoping to ignore the feelings that D was trying to evoke. He refused to walk around with a third leg bent double for three weeks. But blast, Leon thought and looked where D had wandered off to, it was hard.

Break 

Lord D dragged a brush through his hair and chose a yellow ribbon. He was just securing it when JJ walked in wearing a smile and carrying flowers. "Why are you buying me gifts? It is your birthday."

JJ pulled Lord D into his arms with a flourish and kissed him. "You are my gift." JJ said softly against Lord D's lips. Lord D smiled. "I booked us a hotel room, you ready?" Lord D blushed and opened his cheongsam to show the sheer creation underneath. He quickly retied the bow and backed teasingly away from JJ who grinned and followed him from the room.

The restaurant was classy that JJ brought Lord D to. They sat in the soft candle light and stared deeply into each other's eyes. The waitress had been standing at the table edge for a good six minutes before being noticed. She did not mind, seeing two people so obviously in love was balm to her heart. She stared down at her ring finger and sighed. Her own wedding band had been recently removed. It was no one's fault but her own that she was divorced. "Sumimasen," Lord D whispered to JJ before he excused himself and went to the men's room.

"Ah, what vegetarian meals do you have?" JJ asked as she stared open mouthed at the beautiful creature that went into the men's rest room. "He might be feeling a bit queasy." JJ looked meaningfully at the table next to them where the man was slicing into a cut of rare beef steak. "Would it be possible to move our table?" JJ said with a smile.

"Yes sir, we have a table for two open by the veranda, would that be better?" She asked and breathed deeply trying to assimilate that the outrageously beautiful Asian was not a woman.

"That will be fine; I will go and get him." JJ said and entered the rest room. He emerged moments later with Lord D. The waitress smiled and lead them to the new table. As they settled down JJ leaned close to Lord D. "How is your stomach?" He asked and looked deeply into Lord D's eyes. Lord D smiled and nodded that he was ok. "Why aren't you speaking?" JJ asked concerned.

"Will they not find it odd that we are both male?" Lord D said looking around the crowded restaurant.

"So what if they do. I am not ashamed of you." JJ said, "it's my birthday, and I want to enjoy an evening out with the person I love. That means that after you have stuffed yourself on the dessert, you will be escorted onto the dance floor and you will dance with me." Lord D blushed and nodded. The waitress came back for their orders and smiled when Lord D asked for the vegetarian meal and three different desserts. JJ held in his laughter at her perplexed look. Dinner was an enchanting affair. Several servers came out to see the beautiful person sitting at the table laughing and talking while eating perfectly. The band playing softly in the back ground seemed to swirl around him. The candles made his skin glow

Many of the patrons were envious of JJ's good fortune in having such a beautiful companion. After the last morsel of Chocolate-peanut butter trifle had been spooned into Lord D's tempting mouth and his lips licked clean. JJ stood and bowed near his chair. "Dance with me Precious." Lord D smiled and demurely took his hand. If the bands music seemed a back drop to Lord D while he ate, now as they watched him in JJ's arms the music seemed to be his accompaniment. "You are so beautiful." JJ said whole heartedly and kissed Lord D deeply. "Let's go," JJ said and lead Lord D upstairs to their room. The meal would be charged to his bill along with a generous tip for their waitress. She had been wonderful.

Lord D stared about in awe. After dinner, JJ had took him by the hand and led him to a concert hall in the hotel. Lord D followed mutely and wondered what JJ had up his sleeve. The crowd was immense he looked around for a clue to what was showing and gasped. He stared in awe at JJ. "12 Girls Band." Lord D said softly and followed him to their seats. The band started up and Lord D was lost on a wave of pure sound. JJ looked over at Lord D and felt as if the sun shone on seat 15 aisle A.

Lord D stared owl eyed at JJ and backed away into the lush hotel room. JJ grinned when Lord D silently undid the buttons on his elegant robe. JJ had to take several deep breaths to keep from ripping the clothing from Lord D and jumping him. The robe was doffed and hung neatly. Lord D stood wearing only the thin see through robe. It sparkled and had a star design. The robe flowed to the floor and had an opaque shimmering pattern on the bottom.

Lord D sat on the bed and stared at JJ expectantly. JJ licked his lips and walked over to the bed. He undid his shirt and tossed it aside. JJ noted the new roundness to Lord D's middle and smiled. "You are so beautiful Precious." JJ said and took off his pants next. He crawled onto the bed and leaned over to lick the creamy expanse of neck.

"Make love to me," Lord D said prettily and turned his head to accept JJ's kiss. JJ was all too happy to comply. With a smile he leaned Lord D back against the hotel's plush pillows and plundered his mouth. Lord D gasped and enjoyed the feeling of JJ's expert hands traveling over his sensitive skin. JJ smiled and marveled that all this beauty was his to touch, his to kiss, his to make love to. Lord D cried out and arched his back accepting JJ into his inner most sanctum. JJ forgot about the outside world as he moved against his love. All that remained was the tightness enclosing his body and the joy encompassing his heart.

Break 

D sat and watched as Andy sifted through the yards of cloth that she had brought from Arcadia. "I also got you some patterns. You said Carol wants to be a Princess along with some of Chris other friends from school want to join them." D nodded and peeked at Aoi to make sure she still slept. "It is so flattering that they all want to be Royalty. When I told His Majesty he was very pleased."

"Thank you Andy, Chris has been bouncing off the walls ever since you promised the cloth. He will be home from school in about..." The door burst opened and Chris ran in waving a paper frantically. "Calm down child, and tell me what is so exciting." D said and restrained the exuberant child.

\- Bikky gave it to me today at school. - Chris handed over the envelope that Chris held crumpled in his small hand.

D looked at Chris before he smiled, "Why Christopher, I do believe you have gotten taller." D said and smiled. "Why don't you run off and show this to Leon, he is napping, but it is time for him to wake up." Chris nodded and ran off to the back of the shop."

"Way to get rid of the kid, care to tell me why?" Andy said and sipped her tea. She picked up little Nicklaus.

"My father, I have never seen him behave this way," D confessed and smiled when Aoi shifted in her sleep. "One minute he is happiness itself and the next he is weeping. And when he left with JJ..." D blushed and looked away. "I am surprised JJ left here with his pants on."

"I dare say, have you forgotten your mercurial mood swings when you were pregnant?" Andy asked with a grin. "You were a holy terror, Leon was nearly insane."

"Oh yes," D said blushing and looking away. He looked at the envelope that Chris had handed him. "So, Ryo and Dee are having a party to celebrate their court victory."

"Yes we got the invitation this morning." Andy said agreeing to change the subject. "So how is dear Leon holding up?" Andy asked when she saw Leon look into the room before heading to the kitchen.

"Well, lets just say that his arrest record has gone up and Jill complained about his brutality. He never has done well with abstinence." D said and held in a laugh. "I suppose my teasing is not helping matters."

"D are you misbehaving?" Andy asked and grinned conspiratorially at her friend. "I hope you are ready to pay the price. For every action there is a reaction."

"I know, but I think I may have started teasing him too soon." D looked worried at the tea.

"Then help him out." Andy said and thought back to her own time of restraint for her husband.

"My lady?" D asked and watched Andy heat a bottle with her bare hands and begin to feed Nicklaus. Andy shifted on her seat and reached into a pocket pulling out a cold strawberry flavored Popsicle. D said nothing and opened the Popsicle and began to eat it. Leon walked into the room and sat down with his kitchen find. D looked at the glazed dough nuts that Leon had been devouring lately.

"Good thing I'm a cop and I get plenty of exercise, or these things would have me looking like a blimp." Leon muttered and sighed. "But in three weeks I won't have to substitute." Andy looked away from Leon's blatant heated gaze as he stared at D.

"So, I am looking forward to this party." She said loudly and rocked her baby. D said noting but he took the entire Popsicle in his mouth and slowly brought it out again all the while, smiling at Leon.

Break 

D stood wearing a bathrobe over his wet skin and ran a hand over his long hair. He had followed Andy's advice and Leon was in the shower. D winced when he heard what could only be Leon singing. His dearest certainly could not hold a tune. He listened for a while longer for the shower to turn off. After making sure that Leon was wrapped in a towel. He smiled and called out. "Leon," Leon poked his head out of the bathroom and looked at D. "You know, I am able to control my appearance and well. If you cut my hair I can maintain it."

"Really, so what ever hair style I cut, you will keep?" Leon asked smiling and reaching into a drawer. He pulled out the scissors and several combs. D stood still and closed his eyes. He knew Leon liked his hair long, but he was so tired of having to brush through the lengths. As he stood he felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from him. Leon finished and brushed through the silken tresses one last time. D looked into the mirror and gasped. His hair was the original length he had when they met. Maybe an inch longer, but it was short.

"Leon... I thought..." D blinked and ran a hand through his wet hair.

Leon winked and kissed D softly before he went about packing the diaper bag. D shook his hair one last time before he went about choosing a cheongsam that he would wear to Bikky's party.

Break

Ryo hung a large sign on the dining room wall and smiled. "CONGRATULATIONS!" it read. He had not felt so lighthearted in a long time. Not since the whole mess had started with Aunt Cathy. Bikky ran into the room and gazed at the sign. He wrapped his arms around Ryo and smiled. "Count D called, the Arcadians are coming."

"I know." Ryo said with a laugh. "It means I will have to cook a lot more pasta." Ryo said and wandered into check his simmering pots.

"I hope you have lots of onions in that sauce Ryo," Carol said and walked into the room. Aunt Elena looked up from her magazine and smiled. She had loved Ryo like her own son ever since he was eighteen. Her son was now in college and he looked forward to being a lawyer. He had always dreamed of being a lawyer so that he could persecute the men his cousin arrested. Elena had not minded that James looked up to Ryo, not one little bit.

"Why don't you go and set the table, use the good china." Ryo told Bikky and grinned as the opened. Dee stood back and allowed them all in.

"What are you talking about? Good China, we have the good China right here." Leon said and winked at D. Dee blinked as he got a good look at D's haircut. Ryo noted the calm look to Leon and he grinned D must have found a way to calm Leon's abstinence caused rage. Ryo did not want to know how he glared at Dee and figured that he was somehow involved. Lord D blushed when JJ leaned over and kissed his cheek. They were just sitting down to dinner when the doorbell rang. Ryo was laughing when he opened the door. His laughter died as he looked at Aunt Cathy and her husband.

"Ah... Detective MacLean, Randy..." Aunt Cathy began she paused as Bikky, having heard her voice, ran and wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and stared mutinously at her. "I am here to get to know Bikky." She said and looked away from the accusation in Dee's eyes. He had come to stand behind Ryo and offer his support. "I don't want any money, or custody, I just want to get to know him. He is my nephew." Dee glared at her and refused to say a word.

"Why don't you come in?" Ryo said surprising them all. "We were just about to have dinner. Dee, will you set out two more place settings?" Ryo stepped back and allowed them into his home. "It's pasta, Bikky's favorite."

"I love Daddy's spaghetti and meatballs." Bikky said making it a point to hold on to Ryo's hand. Chris was confused. Bikky usually called Ryo by name, but now? D shook his head at Chris' confused look. Cathy smiled at Bikky before she sat beside her husband. She noted the large "CONGRATULATIONS" sign. She smiled at Bikky and sighed, she came to a sudden realization.

"You know," she said to Ryo when he handed her a glass of soda. "You won more than a court case... You won your family."

"I will live here," Bikky stated happily. "But there is no reason you can not be apart of our family. These are my parents and you are my aunt. Family." Bikky grinned at Dee. "I will never forget it."

Later when Ryo went to fetch dessert he cornered Andy in the kitchen. "Thank you, for touching Cathy." Ryo said and embraced her.

Andy returned the hug with an extra squeeze. "I did not do a thing."

Chapter 18:

Mélange De Psychosis

D stretched long and yawned. It had to be three in the morning. Aoi had been crying for what seemed like an eternity. Leon had walked her in a circle for about an hour, then D ha taken over. "Why does she keep screaming?" Leon asked worried that something was wrong. D shrugged and put on his bath robe. He walked to his father's room almost hating to knock on the door. His father seemed so tired lately. He hated the warm weather and with his enlarged condition he was even more miserable.

Tears gathered in D's eyes and Leon panicked. "D baby what is it?"

"I don't know." D exclaimed and sat down on the bed sobbing. "She's sick... I think... She's only three and a half weeks old. I did every thing I was told how could she be sick? I fed her and then I laid her in her bed and she started to cry. I picked her up for a bit and rocked her and then laid her down again and she began to scream. She has been screaming since."

"It is a common occurrence, please child calm down." D looked up gratefully as his father walked into the room and took Jewel from Leon and held her close. "It is called colic. It is indeed common to most babies. I would have been surprised if she had not gotten it what with the climate in here."

"She's ill because I keep it too warm in here?" D began to panic at the thought that it was indeed his fault.

"No, she has fluid and congestion I have something that will clear it right up. Thank the Father that she is half Kami. Human parents would probably kill for this." Lord D held up a small bottle and sprayed a light mist above Jewel's little head. Within moments the screaming slowed to a whine and finally a few hiccups and then she breathed deeply and stared up at her grandfather with big crystal blue eyes.

"My baby," D cried and accepted the child from his father. Leon stood behind and peered over his shoulder as he cuddled the baby who gave a wide yawn and went to sleep.

"I'll leave this on the nightstand here next to the..." Lord D paused and blushed when he saw the tube of lubricant that rested there. "Well its here." Lord D smiled and realized that Leon and D were not paying him any attention. The door shut softly and Lord D went back into his room He crawled into bed waking JJ in the process.

"Upset over?" JJ asked groggily and snuggled the warm neck in front of his mouth. "Umm you are so sweet." JJ grinned and undid Lord D's bed robe. He kissed the rising mound of Lord D's tummy. "Get some sleep gorgeous. You must be tired." Lord D sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep.

Break 

Leon and D slept late into the day leaving Lord D to see the children off to school. He sighed tiredly and stretched before he went to dress. Today he would be heading off to see Nana and give her a checkup. "It was so easier when your Nana lived here with us." Lord D said softly and went to find a suitable cheongsam to wear.

"Ah about that Precious..." JJ hedged and looked down at his wedding band. "Nana needs me to go back to her house to stay."

"When will you be back?" Lord D asked wide eyed and looked sadly at JJ.

"You see that is just it." JJ sat on the bed and pulled Lord D to sit beside him and did not release his hands. "I want you to come with me. This shop is well run by D now and..." JJ paused as he got a look at the horrified look on Lord D's face.

"Jemi-Chan... I have missed so much of my son's life and now... with Aoi he may need me more than ever." Lord D said softly looking away from the pain in JJ's wide expressive eyes.

"Precious," JJ said and took Lord D's left hand. "That ring you wear, by choice I may add, means you belong with me. Where I go... you go. I want you at my side ... I Love You!" JJ exclaimed and pulled Lord D into his arms. "Just think about it love, please." JJ said and prepared for bed. He gently placed his hand on the large tummy that housed their child. "Are you sure you are only four months along?" He said with a immediate lightening of the mood.

"Yes I am sure." Lord D said willing to speak no more of it, if only for tonight. He looked down and marveled at his size. He was exceedingly large. Larger even than D was at the same stage of his pregnancy, Lord D looked down with a smile and patted his mound of belly. "Perhaps I have been eating a lot more lately..." Lord D said with a blush and looked away from JJ who pulled the sheets back and crawled into bed. JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D and drifted off to sleep.

Break

Chris stood in front of D and Leon and posed while D snapped pictures. Bikky and several of their friends from school all marched around in full Arcadian regalia. "You all look wonderful." Andy gushed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Don't they look fabulous?" She asked her husband who smiled and extracted a burp from their son. "Have fun tonight kids and remember, it is a costume party, not a Halloween party."

"What's the difference?" Catherine asked perplexed. She loved the flowy dress she had been given to dress as Princess Tisiphone.

"I'll explain it some other time, have fun sweetie." Andy said and ushered the kids out of the door. "They will have forgotten by tomorrow afternoon." She said with a sweet smile and went to enjoy the pastries set out for the adults. Andy looked at the large shape under elegantly patterned silk and walked over to Lord D. "So how many months are you?" She whispered.

"Four," Lord D answered and blushed. He halted mid way to putting a powdered jelly dough nut into his mouth. "Father thinks I an carrying an excess of water." Sofu looked away from his son and smiled into his cup of Maisia juice. He ignored the glower from Lady Aurora and headed over to speak to Heaven.

Break

Lord D crawled into bed and snuggled up to JJ. "So, have you thought about it?" JJ whispered to Lord D and kissed his cheek.

"Well yes I have thought about it and I have to say... Well not right now." Lord D looked away from the pain in JJ's expression. "D needs me and..."

"I need you." JJ said Lord D reached out to him but JJ had already turned away. Lord D sighed and pulled the blankets away from him. It was always too warm in here and he had turned the heat off in his room. Lord D stood from the bed and headed to the garden. He passed by a mirror and paused to look at himself in the glass. Lord D sighed, he had gotten large. Lord D placed his hands on his stomach and smiled soon he would be able to feel movements. JJ turned over in his sleep and Lord D blinked away tears and left the room.

Break

Lord D sat silent throughout breakfast and blinked several times. He wanted to say so much to JJ but the words just got choked up around the lump in his throat. JJ stood to leave for work and Lord D followed to kiss him good bye. By the time Lord D made it to the door JJ had already left. Lord D sighed and retreated to his room. Q-Chan chirped and left D to follow him. At the office Leon handed a stack of papers to Jill who grinned and began to resettle them. "Man Chief must really be mad at us to give us so much desk work." She said and winked at Ryo. Ryo smiled he had been trying all day to elicit a smile from JJ and had been unsuccessful.

Lunch time came around and Leon was about to suggest that they all head to their favorite diner for lunch. He looked up and saw Lord D standing with a large basket. "Ah hey Papa D, JJ went out on a call with Jill they should be back shortly. Is that lunch?" Lord D smiled and nodded. Leon looked at him closely and frowned.

"It's a glamour, detective. I can control my appearance. D is too young to attempt such a feat." Leon was a bit surprised by Lord D's subdued manner.

"Are you ok?" Leon said and took the basket and ushered Lord D into his office. Lord D sat on the couch and said nothing. Leon sighed went to get him a cup of water.

"God Leon, there are some stupid people out there seriously if a man is kicking your... What the hell are you doing here?" JJ stormed into the room and saw Lord D sitting at the desk.

"I... I... I brought ... I made lunch." Lord D said wide at JJ's tone of voice. JJ shook his head and began to apologize when Lord D stood. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" JJ took Lord D's arms and stared down in horror at his perfectly slim figure.

Lord D wrenched away from JJ and cowered trembling on his previously vacated chair. "It's just a glamour; I am controlling my figure that's all." Lord D said he peeked up at JJ through his cloud of loose hair.

"I'm sorry Precious, look I've been under a lot of stress lately and well... Just go home ok." JJ said and covered his face with his hands. "Just go home."

"I understand." Lord D said in a soft fearful voice that JJ had hoped to never hear from him.

"No... No sweetie you don't understand." JJ said and looked behind him to see that he was alone in the room. JJ sighed Lord D was a pro when it came to escaping what he perceived to be physically dangerous situation. JJ sank into a chair and heaved a defeated sigh. A loud noise from the main office caused JJ to jump and reach for his gun. "Oh no, Precious." JJ said and ran from the office to see people running from the building. He looked for and found Lord D huddle near the door as pedestrians rushed past him. Although he appeared slim, JJ could see the strain on him the crowd was having. JJ thought his heart had stopped when in a blink, Lord D vanished in the crowd. JJ moved like a man possessed pulling people out of his way.

"Precious... Darling!" JJ called, he found Lord D on the floor in a little ball with his arms wrapped securely around his stomach. "It's ok, I've got you." JJ said and tucked Lord D's body underneath his own. He felt the brunt of the crowd as they rushed past him. JJ pulled Lord D's legs more securely underneath him and tucked his head under his chin. "Just relax, I'll take of you." JJ said and kissed the top of Lord D 's head. JJ grunted when he felt something large and blunt connect with his head. He felt something warm and thick trickle down his neck but he would not release Lord D to find out how badly he was wounded. He winced when he heard several more shots being fired. Lord D trembled and clutched JJ's arms in fear.

"ALL CLEAR!" The chief called and JJ looked up. He blinked several times to clear his vision. He saw the smoke in the room and several corpses littered the floor. "The Mazarriti family decided that today was the day that they would exact their revenge. Too bad it was also the day of the High school field trip and your Lover's lunch break eh Jamison." The chief helped JJ to his feet and gasped at the amount of blood that stained his shirt. "We need medical attention over here."

"I'm a doctor," Lord D said and placed his hands on JJ's head. "We have to stop the blow flow." Leon stood back in amazement as Lord D directed the officers of the precinct. After he had settled JJ he began to look over several wounded teenagers and officers. The criminals he saw to last. By the time the ambulance showed up Lord D had them all in bandages and all the EMP needed to do was transport them to the hospital.

Once JJ had been shown to a room Lord D placed his hands on his head and used his power to sooth the pain. Lord D gasped and placed both hands flat to his stomach. "What? What?" JJ panicked when Lord D stared wide eyed at him. Lord D said nothing, but he took JJ's hand and pressed it to his stomach JJ felt plainly the movement of his child. "Precious, I'm sorry, I mean. My family is horrible and they are coming over and... Today I got a call to go to a case and even though the guy was beating this woman mercilessly she still begged us not to arrest him. He was a piece of crap and... why would you stay somewhere so horrible?" JJ sighed and moved over on the bed and pulled Lord D down beside him. "I am sorry Precious that I have been so horrible lately. You do know that I will never ever raise my hand to you don't you?"

"I want to believe that, I do, but sometimes I get so frightened." Lord D said and wiped away a tear then another. "Old habits die hard." Lord D said softly and kissed the palm that was pressed to his face.

"I know actions speak louder than words and my actions haven't been saying much in my defense. If you want to stay with your son, that..." JJ sighed and closed his eyes against the bright light of the hospital room. "I will deal with it." Lord D sighed and JJ looked down to see that Lord D was asleep.

Break 

Leon sighed in pure pleasure. D was so good. Leon found it hard to believe that a little over a year ago he had needed help in this particular area. "D baby..." Leon moaned and stroked Count D's head. "Right there... Don't stop... I'm... Com..." Leon closed his eyes and leaned back against the head board. He felt D slide up beside him and lean on his shoulder. "Two more weeks and I will be so deep inside you..."

"Waaahhhhh," Leon blinked and sat up in bed and looked into the adjoining room to see the little bundle thrashing around in her little bassinet. D wiped his mouth and washed his hands before he went into the room and scooped the child into his arms.

"Oh, who's got a wet bottom?" D crooned.

"I do," Leon grumbled and headed to the shower with a smile. He was looking forward to the time when he did not have to abstain.

Chapter 19: 

Swirling Vortex

Leon closed his eyes in bliss and stroked the soft as silk hair that brushed against his stomach as D took him fully into his mouth. "OOOHHH… Baby, you are so wonderful." Leon closed his eyes and sank into D's mouth with a low moan of pleasure. Count D swirled his tongue along the sides of Leon's dripping erection and then stabbed his agile tongue into the slit at the tip. Leon hissed and bucked his hips upwards towards the hot mouth that was driving him crazy. Count D heard the gasp and looked up to see their bedroom door opened.

"Pardon me... I am so..." Lord D blushed and turned on his heel exiting the room at a quick pace. Leon wanted to say something, but D had been too shocked to move an inch and Leon lost the ability to do anything as he felt himself explode. D was unprepared for it and coughed before he backed away and Leon continued onto D's hands.

"Ah shit, Baby, I'm..." Leon would have said more but he realized what he had said and what part of his body was nearest D's mouth that he could readily bite. Leon peeked down at D and saw that his face was going through varying shades of red and white. "Baby?"

"ChiChiUe." D said and looked up at the empty doorway that had been shut with a brisk embarrassed snap. D sighed and wiped a hand across his face he looked up at Leon when it came away sticky.

"Sorry I ... Didn't mean to do that." Leon said with a smirk. D wiped his hands on the tissue that Leon held out for him and then cleaned his face. Leon could not help but notice that D resembled one of his cats taking a bath. Leon hid a smile and pulled his pants up before he looked about the room to see why D was so out of it. Finding nothing He crawled into bed and pulled D close to him and began to fall asleep. "I love you." Leon said and kissed D's ear. D wanted to smile, but he was concerned at the shocked look that had been on his father's face. D looked at Leon and realized his aspired reaction was of no consequence, Leon was asleep.

Break

Ryo held his gun ready, no way was he going to allow some small town hood to get the best of him. "I said freeze, I am not afraid to shoot you." He glared at him, the boy could not have been more than seventeen years old.

"I know you," The boy taunted and took a step away from Ryo. Ryo sighed, it was a sure sign that the boy would try to run. If he did Ryo would have no choice but to hurt him. "Your kid goes to my brother's school. Everyone knows you're queer." The boy smirked and took another step. Ryo prepared to shoot. "You don't have to balls to satisfy a woman, you sure don't have to balls to shoot me..." The boy bolted and Ryo aimed for the fleshy part of his thigh. The young man howled in pain and fell. "You bastard, you shot me.

"I told you to freeze." Ryo snapped and approached cautiously. "Are you still armed?" Ryo asked when he dropped a knee into the boy's back to hold him steady. He refused to answer and Ryo proceeded to pat him down.

"Keep your hands off of me, this is sexual harassment."

Ryo slapped cuffs on the kid and yanked him to his feet. "Don't flatter yourself punk. You don't have the balls to satisfy me." Ryo yanked his radio out of its case, "Dee, how's it going?"

"His partner is in custody and you?" Dee's voice came through the walkie talkie.

"Satisfied, I'll be right over." Ryo smirked and hauled the young armed robber over to the waiting police car.

"Satisfied?" Dee asked when Ryo placed the kid in the vehicle.

"You had to be there." Ryo frowned at the kid and deliberately trailed a hand down Dee's side. "Or rather, I soon will be."

"I like when you're ravenous, anything like the time when Lord D gave me those pills?" Dee asked with a smile as he got into the car and began to drive.

Ryo looked into the rear view mirror to see if the young man was freaked out. He grinned. "If you are lucky."

"I'm feeling lucky." Dee said with a wink at his lover.

"Very lucky." Ryo affirmed and Dee pressed his foot on the gas hoping to deposit their cargo and get home as fast as possible.

Break

D took a deep breath and approached his father. Lord D stood in front of the green house. D smiled, his father was radiant in his blue and white patterned robe. The sleeves were just long enough to cover his slim fingers. D sighed and cleared his throat. "Child," Lord D said with out turning around. "You are well I trust?"

"Yes of course father. I am ready for my check up." D answered hoping his father would turn around. Last night had been a disaster that Leon was unaware of. He had sauntered of to work this morning after kissing jewel's little head.

"Then come, walk with me to my room." Lord D turned around and smiled at his blushing son. D grinned happily that his father was not giving him a disapproving look. As D undressed he looked over his body and smiled. There were no unsightly stretch marks. Having Leon massage cream onto his stomach as he grew larger had been an excellent idea. He would be sure to thank his grandfather. "You are healing well child." Lord D said looking over his neat stitches. "Child..." Lord D said when he began to wash his hands.

"Yes?" D asked while he pulled his robe up around his slim, pale shoulders.

"I have been meaning to speak with you. This shop is now your responsibility and I feel that soon I will do nothing but get in the way. JJ has to return to his Grand mother's house and he wants me to come with him. I will go..."

"I am so sorry ChiChiUe. I... I... Leon gets really defensive and irritable when he is denied..." D gulped and continued. "Sex... And I still can not accommodate him so... uh... we... I never meant for you to... see... uh... us." D had never felt so flustered in his life.

"Oh... never be ashamed of your love." Lord D said with a grin. "How can I blame you for something I have often done myself?" Lord D refused to blush and held in a smile. "I know that I still refer to you as a child, but the truth is, you are an adult." Lord D gave his son a rare beautiful smile that showed some of his teeth. "My place is by JJ's side. Would you wish to be separated from your detective?" D felt his heart constrict in his chest. "I thought not." Lord D said after one look at his son's stricken face. "In my condition, I wish to spend as much time with him as possible. My body is going through some interesting changes, and I would hate for him to miss a moment of it. And it is nice to have someone to hold my hair back when I am ill." Lord D hid a grin and twinkling eyes. "It is not like I will be very far away, i will be here to visit you and you are certainly more than welcome to come and visit me. Nana would be delighted to see you and Aoi."

"It seems strange; I got so used to you in such a short amount of time. I guess it is childish of me. This desire to have you around all the time, and the uncertainty of parenthood I guess... I mean, when are you leaving?"

"Next week, but you are all invited over for the American holiday... Thanksgiving?" Lord D said questioningly. D walked with his father to the Honlon's vast room where Chris lay sleeping with T-Chan and Aoi lay in her bassinet under the Honlon's careful gaze. D scooped the small child into his arms.

"It is hard to believe that she has been here for five weeks already." D said and pressed a kiss to her small forehead.

"She is beautiful," Lord D said and patted his own mounding tummy. "I am afraid." Lord D admitted sheepishly. "How did you deal with it?"

"Oh, I actually took strength from Leon's belief in me. I feared that I would not be a good father, I..." D blushed and looked away from Lord D.

"All you knew of me was that I abandoned you to my father." Lord D looked sad and peered at his grand daughter. "I want to apologize to you for that.. I ..."

"It is quite all right, you do not need to apologize again." D said with a gentle smile. He handed Aoi to Lord D and walked to the door. "Leon is home and I think JJ is with him." Lord D followed his son to the parlor of the shop where Leon and JJ were just coming in and pulling off their jackets. Leon removed his guns before he took D into his arms.

"One more week gorgeous," Leon said and kissed D's cheek softly.

"Yes, Master Xi can not wait to get started on my training again. He says he has some new techniques that he wants to teach me." D said with a grin purposefully misinterpreting what Leon was hinting at. Leon turned red and glanced at Lord D who smiled and looked at his son before he went over and allowed JJ to embrace him and touch his stomach.

"Hey adorable," JJ said against Lord D's smooth neck. "I am so glad that you decided to come with me."

"I have given myself to you." Lord D said with a sweet smile that melted JJ's heart on contact. "I am yours my love." JJ felt humbled by the sincere trust that Lord D displayed as he stood staring at him. D hid a giggle behind his hand as he took Aoi away from his father and urged Leon to leave them alone in the room. JJ took Lord D's slim hands in his own and sat with him on the lush couch. "I do not fear you." Lord D said with a smile that melted JJ from the inside out. As he held Lord D he remembered how cold and distant he was when they had met, the trembling way he had surrendered and the frightened realization that he was carrying.

"You are my dream." JJ whispered and kissed the porcelain ear with small diamond studs in them. What is this? JJ wondered and held tight to Lord D. This feeling of absolute happiness and... JJ realized that he could smell a faint sweet aroma. He nuzzled Lord D and licked his neck.

"Actually JJ..." Lord D said quickly and turned to face JJ. "I have been feeling rather... Uncomfortable lately and I do not think I can... We can't... I mean." Lord D blushed and smiled shyly at JJ. It was absolutely adorable. JJ could not help but kiss his soft lips.

"Uncomfortable?" JJ frowned and studied Lord D fearing the worse.

"It is just cramps; my father said that I should rest as much as possible." Lord D looked guilty before he continued. "My body is stronger than my sons and I am in less danger, but there is still danger to me to bear this child. I am yet younger than my father when he bore me. It is not uncommon for a Kami to have trouble carrying a child. I am amazed that D made it full term. Female Kami find it difficult..." Lord D looked away from JJ ashamed to admit that he was afraid.

"Hey..." JJ took the slender hand and placed a kiss on it. "It will be ok. Try not to get stressed out. You know, human women, if they get stressed out during pregnancies, they can lose their child, or have complications. I am scared too, scared of losing you. I love you so much." JJ pulled Lord D into his arms and kissed him softly. "You'll be ok." JJ promised, though he could not shake the feeling that he was lying.

Break

"You're quiet," Leon said as he crawled into bed and pulled D into his arms. "How is Jewel?" Leon felt bad for leaving D all day alone with the children and animals. It could not be helped, he had to work.

"Sleeping. Peacefully." D answered and rolled over away from Leon. D lay absolutely still and refused to turn towards Leon.

"You would not believe what I came across today." Leon said with a quiet laugh, he pulled D into his arms and kissed the small ear. D shivered and tried to move away from Leon who held him tightly. "We got a call today from a guy, who wanted us to come to his house and arrest a burglar. We get there and the guy holds up his finger to shush us. We get inside and the idiot perp was asleep on the couch. And Baby, get this, the guy was naked." Leon broke off into laughter shaking the bed. D smiled tightly and tried to relax. Leon settled down and cuddled D close to him. "Are you too tired to uh..." Leon smirked next to D's ear. D shook his head and sat up in the bed. He leaned over Leon's lap and gently extricated him from his pajama pants. Leon relaxed against the pillows and sighed out his pleasure.

As D finished he sat up and wiped his mouth turning immediately away from Leon. "Baby, what is wrong with you?" Leon asked and turned D to face him and D winced when his crotch brushed against Leon. Leon reached his hand down and gently stroked the raging erection. "Why didn't you say something?" Leon asked and curled his fingers around and stroked upwards. D moaned and arched into Leon's touch. Leon shifted the robe aside exposing D to his ministrations. "I am so sorry, I did not know... I... I can't penetrate you, but maybe..." D curled up into Leon as he opened his mouth over him and swallowed him whole.

"Ah... Leon..." D gasped feeling himself melting inside. Leon worked his mouth and hands gently over D. D gasped and arched his body up closer to Leon's facile tongue and sucking throat. As D exploded Leon swallowed the sweet load with a smile.

"Better than I remember." Leon said and licked his lips. D lay boneless against the bed panting as Leon pulled him into his arms. "Why didn't you say something?" Leon said against D's throat.

D swallowed and sighed leaning heavily against Leon. "You had a lot to deal with."

"I don't care if I am atlas, you got a problem you tell me." Leon said gruffly holding tight to D. Jewel gurgled in her sleep and D held up a hand to shush Leon. They both listened as their daughter quieted. Still smiling, they fell asleep holding onto each other.

Break 

(Thanksgiving Day)

Lord D stood demurely behind JJ as Nana opened the door to admit their relatives. She hugged and kissed each one in turn and they smiled slyly at JJ but refused to embrace him. JJ returned the stiff greetings and took a deep breath. Three dark haired young men entered the house and grinned at JJ. "I thought you liked boys, pansy... I mean Jemi." They leered at Lord D and walked further into the house.. Lord D tensed when he felt their cold stares boring into him. "Exotic too, hot Asian little flower." One of the young men reached forward trying to touch Lord D's hair.

"Jeremy," JJ said low and dangerously. "Do not touch him."

"Him... you need glasses?" Jeremy asked as he glanced at Lord D

"One could be considered foolish if one followed the eyes blindly." Lord D said calmly with the trademark, cold "D" smile. Jeremy backed away at the plainly male voice.

"Precious, these are my cousins, Jeremy, William and Nathaniel. I look forward to seeing them every year." JJ sighed heavily and turned to greet the next guests. He displayed the first smile Lord D had seen all evening.

"Detectives," Nana said with a sweet smile. "I am so glad you accepted our invitation to dinner this evening. You are well?"

"Yes Nana, thank you for inviting us." Leon said as he stepped into the house. Chris ran in and held Nana tightly. Ryo, Bikky and Dee followed them. A few moments later, Jill entered with Lady Aurora. Q-Chan abandoned D and flew to her side.

"Mother," Lord D breathed and left JJ's side to embrace the pale beauty. Lady Aurora embraced her son tightly and stroked his long tresses that were left unbound.

"You are well?" Lady Aurora asked smiling, Lord D grinned, leave it to his mother to appear for dinner dressed as a noble Arcadian and having her teeth barely concealed.

"I am as well as can be expected," Lord D said hoping his mother would not notice the lack of color to his complexion.

"You are pale," she whispered close to his ear.

"You noticed..." Lord D sighed and gazed at his mother. "You are not," he said with a smile.

"Did you want me to come here hungry?" Aurora asked with a sly grin and licked her fangs.

Lord D sighed and inclined his head to JJ's obnoxious cousins before he said, "yes."

Lady Aurora smiled brightly and straitened her many skirts and walked over with a hand outstretched as if she expected them to kiss it. "Gentlemen, I am so glad to see you. My son tells me that you are extremely charming." Lady Aurora grinned over her shoulder at Lord D who blushed and looked away from his mother.

"I thought he looked kind of young." William said narrowing his deep blue eyes at JJ. "Now you are on to pedophilia, how fun is that?"

"I assure you gentlemen, I am of age," Lord D said before he tied his sleeves securely and headed off into the kitchen. "I must get back to help Nana prepare dinner."

"You are helping to cook dinner?" Jeremy said with a scowl, "don't know if I want to eat anything you cooked, don't know where your hands have been." Lord D inclined his head and smiled graciously he clasped his hands and bowed before silently walking into the kitchen. Jeremy scowled after Lord D before he vanished from view.

"Where is that Darling little baby?" Nana said as she rounded on D who carefully handed his daughter over to the old lady. "Oh she is beautiful, look at those eyes." Nana felt her heart melt as she stared at the clear blue crystal seemingly fathomless eyes. "She is going to be a heart breaker, I can tell you that already." Nana laughed as she handed Jewel back to D.

"Your Daughter?" Jeremy said to Lady Aurora she laughed and shook her head.

"Dearest." She exclaimed and took him into her arms.

"My Lady," D said loudly projected his voice so that it could be heard by JJ's cousins.. They frowned when they heard his voice and he grinned before he went to sit on the couch. Ryo moved over and peeked at Jewel.

Lord D lifted the heavy Pan of pasta from the oven and checked the cheese sauce with a spoon. He smiled when he heard someone enter the kitchen. His smile faded and he turned back to his task. "You know," Jeremy said and walked forward, his two brothers beside him. "We grew up with Jemi, always knew he was queer." Jeremy smirked and continued. "Once when he was 12, we held him down and made him where my sister's dress outside. He didn't even cry, he smiled and strutted.

"After that you apologized?" Lord D said with a raised brow he turned around and smiled again at Jeremy causing him to pause before his smirk was firmly in place.

"You know something," Jeremy said as he advanced on Lord D. Lord D backed up against the stove wincing from the heat. "You got real pretty lips... I bet you give good head." The sound of the slap could be heard in the living room causing the low hum of conversation to cease. JJ felt the stinging of his wedding band and rushed to the kitchen. "Why you..." Jeremy grasped Lord D's arms in a brutal grip and threw him aside. JJ caught Lord D with one hand and drew his gun with the other.

"Get away from him." JJ ground out and clicked his safety off.

"Harsh man, we're family. Your little bitch hit me." Jeremy spat the words at JJ.

"You probably deserved it," JJ said with a frown. "Precious, after they shoved me into the dress and saw it didn't bother me... they beat me." JJ said softly. "You know why I never told you." JJ would not look at Lord D but he touched his hand which was red and stinging painfully. "Are you ok?" JJ whispered when Lord D began to pant heavily. "Oh precious, your... Hippocratic oath... you didn't... I mean?"

"No... I attacked him physically, I did not reach into his body and stop his heart," Lord D whispered trying to smile but feeling a savage cramp in his side. He cried out and clutched JJ to him and held his side.

"Precious..." JJ called out but Lord D had already lost consciousness. "Lady Aurora," JJ called out but felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Sofu D.

"It's alright, I can help him. We need to cool him down and relax him." Sofu said taking his son into his arms. JJ was amazed that he was not staggering under the weight of Lord's advanced pregnancy. "Hurry to the bedroom," Sofu ground out to JJ. "He has lost full consciousness, I am the one maintain this figure for him and I can't do it for long." JJ nodded and rushed off. Nana stood beside their bed wringing her hands in distress.

"Oh dear… oh my... Oh dear," She said over and over again. JJ ushered her from the room and paused when he saw D pacing out side the door. JJ stepped aside and D rushed to his father's side.

"First he was pale, now he is flushed, is that bad?" D asked his grandfather. He looked at his father and clutched his hand.

Sofu smoothed his hand over Lord D's brow, "I take this power of my child's to use as I see fit." Sofu said and pressed his hands along Lord D's abdomen. Lord D opened his eyes and gasped. D took one look at his father's improved condition before he turned and left the room. He found Jeremy and his brother's on the porch smoking. Leon caught him in mid-air and held him firm.

"Calm down..." Leon hissed. "You are still in no condition..."

"What about father's condition?" D asked viciously. Jeremy turned and backed away from D in fear of the anger he could sense around the skills that D had displayed.

"Keep him off me man," Jeremy said with false bravado as Leon was able to hold D back. "I won't be responsible for what I do to him."

"If I let him go, I won't be responsible for what he does to you." Leon said, "and I will make sure that any officer's who come here know that he is wearing my ring." Leon said holding up his own badge and managing to keep D aloft with one hand.

"What the hell is the world coming to? Are all the cops' fags?" William frowned and stepped in front of his brother.

"Get out." JJ said as he walked over to his cousin. "I refuse to sit down to dinner with an idiot who would come into a man's own home and harass him."

"You can't put me out, this is Nana's house." Jeremy snarled and walked forward. Leon released D who had retained his composure and blushed slightly at his outburst.

"I want you to leave as well." Nana said as she stepped out onto the porch. "This is the good Doctor's home. He is responsible for my considerable health improvement. He has brought happiness to JJ and I do not appreciate you all showing up and causing him grief. If his condition worsens..." Jeremy wondered why she glanced at JJ with a sad sigh. "I will have no problems writing you all out of my will." Nana said and bustled back inside.

"Whatever," Jeremy said and he and his brother's stalked back to their hotel for the night. "Thanksgiving with family… What a joke. Apparently the only important family around here is a queer and his whore."

"When Nana got sick that first time, who was there?" JJ said vehemently. "Who gave up their life in New York to take care of her? Who has always been by her side since Grampy died? You only showed up after you knew about the will. How dare you drag my sexuality into this? How dare you hurt him...?" JJ balled his fist and took a step forward. Dee placed his hand on JJ holding him back.

"He is not worth losing your badge over. You put in the time; you put your ass on the line every night keeping scum like him safe. Who cares who welcomes you home?" Dee looked sadly at Jeremy who huffed and stomped away. Ryo shook his head and watched them go.

Lord D greeted JJ when he re-entered the house with a smile. "I am fine love; my father took care of it." Lord D took JJ's hand and pressed it against his tummy. JJ's aunt walked over and inquired after his health.

"Sorry about my son, ever since JJ came out, he has been on edge," The older woman said with a gentle smile. She stroked Lord D's glorious hair. "Are you alright dear?" She asked kindly. Lord D nodded sagely and sat at a chair that JJ held out for him. As the family joined hands around the table JJ said a heartfelt prayer that Lord D's health and the health of their child, would improve.

Chapter 20:

The Most Wonderful Christmas (Part 1)

JJ frowned into his glass and heard the ice clink. What was this, his third drink? He wondered before he settled against the bar. He had left Lord D sleeping in their bed unable to sleep himself. Each year it was the same. Jeremy, Nathaniel and William would give him a hard time and he would feel as if he were sliced to ribbons. It never failed. Did they not remember growing up? The fun times they had shared and ... JJ fought back a sniffle reminding himself that he was in public. They had been inseparable, Aunt Helen had often claimed that she had four sons instead of three, and his mom always claimed four instead of one.

"Hey," JJ looked up and glowered at his cousin.

"What do you want? And where are your brothers?" JJ asked looking around the bar. He paused when he did not see his other cousins.

"You're pissed?" Jeremy said quietly and hinted to the bartender that he would have whatever JJ was having. He received his drink and gasped as the brandy hit his throat. "Never figured you for a heavy drinker, you must be pissed."

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?" JJ asked his freshly refilled glass. "You know something?" JJ asked finally looking over at his cousin. "Tonight I would have shot you. I would have shot you dead. I would have purposefully forgotten about all our years together, just like you did and I would have shot you."

"What do you mean, just like I did?" Jeremy asked.

"How can you ask me that? We grew up closer than some brothers and then I come out and you treat like yesterday's garbage. I expected that from everyone else, hell I expected it from Nate and Bill, but I would never have expected it from you." JJ said blinking hard to force the tears back from his eyes. He would not cry…He would not.

"Why did your lover pass out?" Jeremy asked remembering the look of pain that had crossed Lord D's face before he had passed out.

"You really want to know, or are you just rubbing it in?" JJ said bitterly.

"You know, I uh... We spent dinner tonight with the hotel owner and their family." Jeremy paused and JJ looked at him waiting for him to make his point. "Nate, Bill and I... we uh, got back just as Miz Carlson was setting the table. When we sat down we noticed that there were three people there. Three was A man who found his wife sleeping with his best friend and decided not to have a sham family gathering. And a young girl who ran away from an abusive father and a young pregnant girl who got put out." Jeremy paused to sip his drink. "The Carlson's, they said that every year they have stragglers, and I realized... These people were away from their families because they had no choice. I had a choice, and I missed spending the holiday with my family because... because..." Jeremy paused and drained his glass signaling for it be refilled. "Because I'm gay."

"You mean because I'm..." JJ paused and looked at his cousin. He sighed and sat down his glass.

"That's right, I wrestled everyday with knowing that something was wrong with me but you... you just. It didn't bother you. I loved you for it at the same time... I hated you." Jeremy took a long gulp. "You always seemed so happy about everything... even when we beat the shit out of you... you ... you just, healed up and kept smiling. Tonight when we showed up and I saw that gorgeous piece of work .. God... He is something." Jeremy looked at JJ and tried not to go slack jawed in complete amazement. "Is he like sick or something?"

JJ paused and thought long and hard. He could say yes, but then he would be lying. But he could not say that Lord D was pregnant, that went with out saying. "He's uh... He has a delicate constitution right now." JJ said vaguely. He shook his head at the bartender who stood ready to refill his glass. "How long have you known?"

"You tell me," Jeremy said and sipped his drink again.

"That long?" JJ said with raised brows as he hid a chuckle. "Damn, have you ever..." JJ paused not sure how to go on.

"With girls... hell yeah, it was easy. I just had to tell myself that it was normal, I desired to be normal and well you can figure out the rest." Jeremy looked down at his lap. "Look, I have to get back, I convinced the guys that we should stay up here for a few days, and maybe apologize to you as best as we could."

"Do they know?" JJ asked and stood to his feet. Jeremy was amazed that his cousin seemed steady.

"I told them tonight, it's why I left the room. I can't even look at them." Jeremy sighed and stood. He frowned when the room took a sick dive.

"Come on, we can share a cab." JJ said and caught Jeremy around the waist. JJ made it home and tossed his jacket and shoes aside prepared to accept Lord D's glare in the morning for his mess. He slid into bed with his pants and t-shirt on and pulled Lord D close to him. JJ paused when Lord D woke up and shoved him away. "Precious...?"

"Get away from me!" Lord D gasped and dove from the bed running bare foot to the bathroom. JJ fell in behind him and held his hair back as he retched. "You..." Lord D gasped and gagged in between hurls. "Smell..." Lord D heaved and tossed some more his eyes watering and his stomach cramping savagely. "Please..." Lord D heaved again and JJ backed away afraid to leave him alone.

"You reek of alcohol; you should have showered before getting into bed with him." JJ looked up at Lady Aurora. "You get into the shower I'll take care of him." She commanded. JJ was glad that she had masqueraded as Q-Chan and stayed the night perched on the windowsill in the bed room. He nodded and turned on the hot water and undressed not at all worried that she would look back at him. As JJ showered he heard Lord D subside in his heaving and his mother lead him from the room.

"Lord D was tucked it with Q-Chan sitting on his tummy walking back and forth in small circles when JJ approached the bed. "Darling I am so sorry, I was not thinking."

"I am alright now Jemi-Chan," Lord D assured him and reached out a delicate hand. "You seem upset; would you like to talk to me about it?"

"Are you tired? Because it could wait till morning." JJ said and crawled into bed not caring that his hair was still damp

"My stomach is unsettled; perhaps talking will lull him to sleep." Lord D said with a smile.

"I talked to Jeremy tonight," JJ began with a wry smile.

"Perhaps not," Lord D said with a wide eyed stare.

"He thinks you are hot." JJ said with a smirk.

"Doubtless if I were a woman he..."Lord D's words halted as JJ shook his head laughing.

"What?" Lord asked with a frown, JJ grinned and sat up for hours talking to Lord D and fell asleep holding him close. Lady Aurora rested her head on her son's stomach and listened to the faint sound of the heartbeat. She startled and sat up looking into the peaceful look of slumber on Lord D's face and she scowled folding her arms in fury. Her dear husband had a lot of explaining to do.

Break

Leon felt like he was going to kill some one... Soon. "Chief, tell my you are just yanking my chain!" Leon bellowed into his cell phone. "Oh come on... This is bull..." Leon hand to restrain himself from swearing as Count D looked up from where he held their daughter who was sleeping peacefully. "Listen Chief, any day but today. Please..."

"Orcot, get your ass here pronto, or hand in your badge, got that!" Leon winced and sat his phone down. He looked regretfully at D before he stormed out of the pet shop. T- Chan stood next to Ten-Chan and snickered. Leon had the serious urge to kick the little goat bastard. Count D avoided looking at Leon as he stalked outside and up the steps two at a time. Count D almost felt bad for whatever criminal crossed Leon's path first.

The door had just slammed shut when it was opened again. D looked up with a smile on his face knowing instinctively that it was not Leon. The door had opened too peacefully. He sat Aoi down and grinned. "Lord Suzaku, what a wonderful surprise."

"Hello Count D the youngest," Lord Suzaku said and tossed his ravishing blond locks aside before he sat. "Tea?" He asked and indicated the steaming pot on the table. D smiled graciously peeked at Aoi before he sat and served his old teacher. "You should not be surprised; your father told me when you would be able to enter training again."

"Oh," D said and dropped six sugar cubes into his own cup. D hid a frown as Lord Suzaku took it with only a hint of cream.

"Yes child, I an anxious to begin. I have some new techniques that I want you to try. You have heard of Chi Gong am I correct?"

"Well I have heard of it," D said and looked into the master Phoenix's deep amber eyes. "I just never thought... I mean, it is an ancient art, older even than my father."

"Yes it is," Suzaku said with a grin. "What your father uses is a form of Chi-Gong." Suzaku smiled when Count D looked bewildered. "He centers his mind and concentrates, then uses his spiritual energy to reach inside his patients body to help them recover. You should have no problem."

"If you really think so," Count D said absently wondering when Leon would get home.

Break

Leon stormed into the PD with his hell wormed over expression on his face. Jill took one look at him and backed away. He heard Diana squeal before he rounded the corner to see her in the lap of a tall bespectacled man. Leon frowned, he looked oddly familiar. "Detective Orcot, I am sure you remember Commissioner Rose from New York." Diana said and took Leon's hand and pulled him over to her companion. Leon noted Dee scowling at the man while keeping a protective hand on Ryo's waist. JJ sat sipping his coffee looking exhausted.

"Ordinarily I would not be here, but this case happens to have slide into your jurisdiction and it seems we will be working together on this case?" Rose said to Dee. "I doubt I will have time for much socializing... I doubt any of us will have time for anything, at least until this is solved."

"What exactly are we working on?" Leon asked and sat at his desk beside Jill. Commissioner Rose pulled out several Manila envelopes and handed each detective one in turn.

"There is a new strain of Ecstasy out, it has been cut with a rare drug from Turkey it is extremely potent." Rose said with a sigh and lit a cigarette. Leon stared enviously at the Commissioner before he thumbed through the file. "If the victim is seen to when the drug takes effect it will last all night until the person is spent and exhausted. IF not, the drug can make them miserable. The victim will be feverish, delirious and in physical pain. Their body's need will drive them practically insane. With out relief, the effects can last up to eight days. This drug has been largely distributed on a small scale in back ally rave clubs as a date rape drug. It is only recently that it fell into the hands of the Mafia."

"The Mafia?" Dee asked finally perking up to pay close attention to what the Commissioner was saying.

"Yes, they have a slave trading ring and they use it to make their kid napped boys and girls submissive. Actually," Rose said with a frown. "Submissive is not the correct word, the captives are practically begging for it." Rose paused to scowl before he continued. "This drug ladies and gentlemen is now in your jurisdiction and I want to catch it before it moves on. Today it's this young girl," Rose showed them a picture of a smiling teen that had gone missing. "She was found a few days ago in a back alley begging all passing men to take her. Apparently the men the mob boss sold her too could not satisfy her so he kicked her out, after letting his boys have her. It still wasn't enough. More drugs at the hospital would have killed her. She suffered for three day until her body cooled. After word she was horrified at what she had done and the nurse found her strangled on her bed sheets hanging from the ceiling. Today it's this girl, who will it be tomorrow?"

Ryo and Dee stared in horror at the blond curls of the young girl and then back at Rose. "We're in," Ryo said simply.

Leon thought of Jewel. In a couple of years she would be as stunning as her Papa... "I'm in." Rose looked around at each detective in the office and nodded his pleasure at their acceptance. "

"Take these files home and get familiar with the case we get started first thing in the morning." Rose said and stood to leave the office. Leon clutched his file and headed for the door. He saw Ryo on the phone with Carol's aunt telling her to keep her close to home until he gave the all clear. Leon went to inform Dee that he should contact Catherine's family and any other young woman he knew. Or... Leon thought with a frown... any young men.

Chapter 21: 

The Most Wonderful Christmas (Part 2)

Leon tip-toed into the pet shop hoping not to awaken D. He looked so adorable sleeping on the couch with Jewel on his chest. Jewel snuggled her little head against D's chest and Leon's lascivious thoughts vanished. He reached out to stroke her head and D opened his jewel bright eyes and smiled. "You are back." D sat up careful to cradle Aoi close to his chest. "She has been sleeping through the night more often." D said and licked his lips as he looked at Leon.

"Will she sleep through tonight?" Leon asked not looking away from D's freshly moistened lips.

"We can hope," D said and stood graceful as a swan to his feet not jostling his daughter at all. Leon grinned; he had always liked watching D move. Even before it was safe to do so it had been a private pleasure. Leon followed D to their bed room and crossed over into the nursery. He did not miss Pon-Chan, T-Chan and Ten-Chan lounging about in the room prepared to take care of the baby if she awakened in need of a bottle or cuddling. "Chris?"

"With Ryo and Dee, Lord Suzaku offered to take him over after we were done today." D answered and walked back to their bed room. He shut the door and looked at Leon expectantly waiting for him to jump him... hoping he would.

Leon smiled slowly thinking of something Dee had said to him before he left the office. Ryo had glowered, but Leon smirked and purposefully stayed away from the shop for several hours longer than necessary. It was the time he needed to cool his head. He would love to see what D thought of Dee's newest advice. "Drove Ryo crazy, but damn it was worth it in the long run." Leon smiled remembering those words. Ryo had blushed scarlet before stalking away from Leon's grin. "Come here," Leon said softly and walked over to the bed side table. D reached up to undo the buttons at the top of his Cheongsam but Leon caught his hand and picked up the remote to his stereo. It had taken a week of shouting matches, but D had finally agreed to allow it into their room.

Leon pulled D to him and began to sway to the softly playing Asian pipes and strings. "Dance with me."

"Ah..."D gasped before he tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and gingerly placed his arms around Leon's shoulders. Leon placed his hands around D's slim hips and pulled him in close enjoying the feeling of D pressed tightly against him. "Mmmm... Leon." D breathed and nuzzled Leon's neck. He shifted his body hoping to drive Leon into taking him sooner rather than later. Leon grinned he knew this trick well and spun D away from him before pulling him back into a dip. "Leon!" D gasped and wrapped his arms securely around laughing as Leon wiggled his brows suggestively.

Three songs played and still Leon held tight to D dancing him around the room until he laughing and dizzy. D fell onto the bed and smiled sure that now... Leon would take him. "I got you something." Leon said and pulled a box from underneath the bed. D was expecting chocolates, but frowned in wonderment at the gift bag that Leon sat in his lap.

What...?" D looked up at Leon as he dug into the bag past the tissue paper and his hand felt something soft. He pulled out a strip of cloth that resembled a feather boa, but was short by several inches. "I don't understand." D gazed at Leon puzzled. What was he up to? D wondered as Leon reached out and began to undo the buttons keeping D clothed. D smiled in relief, it was about time, he was minutes away from stripping Leon and forcing back on the bed and climbing on top.

Leon took his time peeling the robe from D's pale shoulders exposing him to warmth in the room. As his nipples became visible Leon blew softly across them and D moaned reaching up to pull Leon's mouth to the aching protrusions. Leon laughed and D gasped when he shook his head free of the hold and moved on to undo the pants at D's waist. D eagerly lifted his backside so that Leon could remove the now annoying garment. Leon paused and removed D's shoes pausing to tickle his small feet. D giggled and took his foot away from Leon's reach. "I feel like it's my birthday," Leon said and raised his face and captured D's lips with his own. D sighed and melted against Leon. D placed his hands on Leon's shoulders and Leon's shirt vanished. Leon caught D's hands before he could get to his pants.

"Not yet baby," Leon whispered and pressed kisses along D's ear, to his neck and then his collar bone.

"I... Leon..." D panted when Leon would go no further.

"Close your eyes." Leon said and kissed the feathery lids into submission. D lay still waiting for Leon to touch him. All he felt was the soft feather cloth being dragged across his lips then over his chest. Leon lingered at D's nipples causing him to arch up panting in need. Leon decided to have pity and leaned down taking a bright red succulent morsel into his mouth and sucking lightly. He trailed his tongue over one before moving the feather cloth to the other.

"Leon... Shiite ... Ummmm" D moaned as Leon trailed lazy circles around his naval before dipping in. "Ah... Leon-Kun." D gasped up he managed to get his hand on Leon's pants and they vanished with a desperate thought. Leon grinned vowing to make this last. He pressed a kiss to D's thighs and then dragged the cloth between them. "Oh... Leon, please..." D begged biting is lip almost painfully as his need grew to a fever pitch.

Leon trailed the feather cloth across lightly and D bucked his hips in desperation. Leon allowed just the tip of his tongue to follow the path of the cloth and D cried out closing his eyes against the stars that suddenly seemed to blind him. Leon felt a modicum of pity for D and took him fully into his mouth. D lost any semblance of control and Leon swallowed the sticky sweetness he had so come to love.

D lay shattered on the bed in a molten pool of need his orgasm had not satisfied. The feather cloth and light caresses had him boiling over with desire and Leon refused to satisfy him. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at Leon who crawled deliciously over his body allowing his entire body to caress D in all the right places. D arched up pressing himself against Leon hoping his obvious need to push Leon to act quicker. D spread his legs and nearly burst into needful tears when Leon slid to the side, but he sighed in relief when Leon lifted both of his legs up. D waited. Leon waited until D looked up at him expectantly. Leon grinned and slapped his hand down hard on D's bottom, again and again. "That's for teasing me for practically six weeks." Leon said and then caressed the stinging pink bottom. D gasped and blushed brightly that the contact had felt a little more than pleasant.

"I ... ummmm ... I am ... I ... do ... Apologize, now please Leon... Please take me." D begged prettily.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Leon asked and lowered D's legs. D reached behind him and handed Leon the tube of KY Jelly. Leon smirked it was new, D must have bought it special for tonight. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Leon asked and stared wide eyed at him.

"Use it..." D said with a needy pout. "Please."

"Use it how... you are going to tell me blow by blow what to do. The more colorful the language, the quicker I might do it... and I do mean might." Leon said with a lick at D's ear.

"You... You want me to..."

"Talk to me." Leon said and fingered the lid of the lubricant without undoing it. "You have such a sexy voice."

"Unscrew the top." D capitulated when Leon blew across his tight nipple and licked it lightly. "Put ah... some... put some on your fingers."

"How much?" Leon asked and licked D's neck then moved and kissed him deeply.

"Enough... a lot... please." Leon grinned and decided to take pity on D and applied a large amount to his hand. "Spread it on me."

"Where... here?" Leon said and curled his slippery fingers around D's stiff appendage and stroked him.

"Oh yeah... that... feels so ... ummmm ... good." D closed his eyes in bliss. And bit his lip again. "Leon more... "

"More of this?" Leon asked and spread more lubricant on his hand.

"Yes... use your fingers to put it inside of me." D urged and spread his legs giving Leon ample room.

"Inside where?" Leon asked and trailed the tip of his finger over the opened that practically swallowed the index so great was D's need. "Tell me."

"Oh please Leon..." D begged and half sobbed/panted. Leon took momentary pity on D and kissed him deeply as he sank his finger deep inside. D arched and sighed in pleasure using his tongue to engage Leon's in a sensual duel. "More..." D tore his mouth away from Leon. "Two... two fingers... move them." D informed Leon and raised his hips riding Leon's fingers with his eyes closed in pleasure. "Spread ... ah... your fingers... ummmm ... to get me ... Oh! Ready."

"Like this?' Leon asked and spread his fingers and then scissored them inside of D causing him to cry out and shift his hips.

"I'm ready... Please, Leon... now." D panted and pulled until Leon lay on top of him. D wrapped his legs around Leon's waist.

"Now what?" Leon asked using all of his strength of will to keep himself from burying to the hilt in D's slick tightness.

"Oh... Leon please... do not do this to me." D said and clenched his fingers against Leon's shoulders. He arched up against Leon.

"I went too easy on you before," Leon said and kissed D's neck. He whispered the next words close to D's ear his hot breath making D squirm and shiver in delight. "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what... tell me... and I will say it." D promised desperate for Leon to be deep inside of him.

"Fuck me." Leon informed him.

D gasped and his eyes grew to three times their normal size as he stared at Leon. Leon pressed his hips against D who panted and focused his shock having worn off. So that was Leon's game D thought and panted hoping to drive Leon to madness and force him to take him. D shifted his hips brushing against Leon's straining member.

"Not gonna work baby." Leon said with a soft chuckle. "You want it you say it."

D dropped back against the bed in defeat and Leon picked up where he had left off pushing their hips together. D panted and closed his eyes. "... ckme ..." D whispered very fast in Leon's ear.

"Whazzat ...?" Leon said and lightly licked D's lips before allowing his tongue to slide in and taste the sweetness that had teased him for so long.

"Leon... oh..." D's body wept with need and he wrapped his arms tightly against Leon in total surrender. "Fuck me!"

"That's what I'm talking about." Leon said and slid cleanly inside swallowing D's howl of pleasure. Leon's strangle hold on his control snapped and he began to move steadily into D before pulling nearly completely out and driving in to the hilt again. "That's right... feels good baby," Leon panted and drove home again bearing D tightly to the bed.

"Oh yes... so good... Leon... Shiite ... take me... fuck me... I'm yours... all yours... only yours…" D panted and clutched Leon to him raising his hips in time to Leon's driving movements. Leon closed his eyes and vowed that they both enjoy this long awaited night.

Break

JJ walked into the Precinct and tried not to smile. He had stopped noticing it all these years, but he guessed he and Jeremy did look an awful lot alike. "Wow JJ," an officer said with a good natured smile. "I didn't know you had a brother." JJ simply laughed and led Jeremy to the office where Dee, Ryo, Jill, Diana and Berkeley waited/ Leon was conspicuously absent.

"Orcot called and said he might be a bit late," Dee said with a smirk which earned him a glower from Ryo. "Oh come on... you can't still be mad. Not after..." Dee trailed off and Ryo blushed and looked away remembering the fun they had had last night.

"Don't we have a case to get to?" Leon said as he breezed into the office with a broad smile on his face. He sat down and ignored the friendly punch from Dee. He looked at Jeremy and frowned. Jeremy had kept his head down as he realized that he was surrounded by the men he had offended less than a week ago.

"Detectives I would like you to remember my cousin with kind thoughts and understanding." JJ said with meaning and looked at Ryo. Ryo caught the hint even before Jill and stretched out his hand.

"Hello, Jeremy right?" Ryo asked and shook the young man's hand. Jeremy looked up gratefully and shook Ryo's hand. "I'm Randy... Randy MacLean, but all my friends call me Ryo."

"Ryo?" Jeremy asked as he moved on to shake Dee's hand.

"He's part Japanese. My name's Dee Laytner." Dee said and smirked before he winked at Ryo. Ryo looked away shaking his head. As Jill introduced herself Dee raised questing brows at JJ who shrugged and hinted that he would explain later.

And this," JJ said and pulled his cousin over to Berkeley. "Is Commissioner Berkeley Rose of New York's finest." Jeremy looked up into Berkeley's piercing brown eyes and felt trapped in their depths. His palms went clammy and he squeezed them shut before he shook the other's man's hand feeling swallowed by his assessing stare. Ah guys, my cousin is a columnist for the New York Times and he would like to follow us around on a case and do an article for the magazine." JJ explained he tried to give a smile and pull Jeremy away from Berkeley. He leaned over and said in a low voice. "Try not to be so obvious."

"Look who the hell is talking," Dee said and laughed. "Hi pot," He said to JJ. "This is kettle you have a lot in common." He said and mockingly introduced JJ to his cousin. JJ and Jeremy both blushed and looked away from the laughter. Berkeley had gone back to his case file and seemingly ignored the young man that had ogled him. Behind his glasses he covertly took in the trim figure and hide a grin behind his file.

Break

The hotel walls were painted a dingy green with streaks of sickening gray trailing through. Sparse furniture graced the small room and the carpet may as well have not even been present for all the good it did covering the scuffed floor boards. "It's all right dear heart, soon you will be away from all this..." A mother comforted her child and sniffled choking back tears of her own. "Soon you will be free. He will take you... he has to." The mother broke down in piteous sobs and clutched the two year old tightly against her rocking them both back and forth on the musty smelling bed.

Chapter 22: 

The Most Wonderful Christmas (Part 3)

"Hello... Hello... Can I speak to Detective Randy MacLean?"

"One moment please... Who can I say is calling?

"Ah... well,"

"Rita. Do you have those files the Commissioner asked you for?" Ryo said as he walked to the front desk of the PD.

"Yes they just came in, oh and there is a call for you." Rita said with a smile and indicated the person holding on line one.

"Thanks, who is it?" Ryo asked and picked up the receiver. Rita shrugged and answered another call. "Detective MacLean, how can I help you?"

"...Ryo?"

"Who is this?" Ryo asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Ryo..." Ryo listened, but the only sound he could hear was the dial tone.

"Hey sexy, what's up?" Ryo looked up as Dee took the file from his hand and looked it over. Ryo sighed and shook his head before he sat the telephone back on its receiver.

"That was weird, see anything new?" Ryo said and looked over Dee's shoulder.

"Not so much more than we already knew. Another case, young woman, 23 years old, admitted at Mercy Hospital seriously under the influence of double X. She can't even speak all she can do is pant. Every two hours the nurses dip her in cool water." Dee answered, Leon walked in and his bright smile faded.

"We have to catch these monsters." Leon said with a sigh. "Lets grab some lunch guys." Ryo and Dee nodded before they left the PD. "Hey JJ come along and grab some eats."

Jeremy was astounded that even though they were having lunch all that was discussed was the case and how they might solve it sooner rather than later. As Jeremy listened he pulled out his note book and scratched out a few sentences. He was just writing out Ryo's latest comment about finding the source from Turkey, when he felt a distinct presence standing beside their table. He looked up and gulped.

"Commissioner, join us," JJ said and scooted over. Jeremy clutched his pen close to his pad and concentrated on his corned beef sandwich. "Can you shed any light on this?" JJ tossed the manila envelope over to Berkeley.

"Afraid all we know is that it started as a rave club date rape drug." Berkeley said and winked at the waitress before ordering a French dipped sandwich. "We can't seem to figure out how they are getting into the country. If we can halt that, we might be able to..." Berkeley paused when he noted Jeremy staring intently at him. Berkeley grinned and winked before he looked over at Ryo. "What's with the chick that called for you the other day?"

"Wish I knew," Ryo said with a frown and drained his glass. "I haven't heard a word since she called."

"Our shift is almost over, I am exhausted. "Dee complained and leaned against Ryo.

"Yes, I understand, that is why I called in reinforcements." Berkeley said with a grin.

"What?" Leon asked and looked at his watch. "Wish I could stay and chat guys, but I promised D I would be home to help him prepare dinner."

"Yeah, we need to pick up our brat and head home." Dee said earning a frown from Ryo.

"He is getting so much better, you even said so yourself. Now Leon," Ryo said kindly with a smile to Leon. "How is little D?"

"Oh... he is awesome." Leon grinned and winked at Dee in thanks before he got to his feet and rushed from the diner.

"Help prepare dinner my..." Dee began but paused when he felt eyes on him. He turned around but could see no one. "Hey. You feel that?" He asked Ryo who nodded and looked around. After a moment, the feeling left and Ryo turned away.

JJ looked at them oddly before he stood and pulled Jeremy to his feet. "I must leave as well, Jerry, Sorry, but Darling is not feeling to well and I would hate to disturb him."

"Say no more Buddy; I'll head back to the hotel and look over my notes for the article." Jeremy said and left.

JJ looked thankfully at his cousin before he turned to Berkeley and said, "Tell whoever is joining us to have fun." JJ yawned widely and headed home.

Break

Lord sat in a rocking chair humming softly to himself as he plied his needle and tread to soft silk cloth. JJ stood for a moment and watched entranced by the peaceful beauty before him. Lord D smiled. "Welcome home," he said smoothly without turning around. "You are tired." Lord D said and stood to his feet as he turned JJ's eyes widened and he hurried to his lover's side. "Father says that I am doing well. I am six months along... Today."

"I missed the checkup." JJ said mournfully and sighed before he pulled Lord D into his arms. "I am so sorry."

"It is alright, I have another one in two weeks. Will you be there?" Lord D asked taking JJ's hand and placing it against his quivering mass of tummy. "You are working very hard to keep the city safe; I would be a spoiled brat to not understand that." Lord D turned quickly away and wiped an errant tear. "I do not need you here every second of every day."

"But I want to be here when you do need me." JJ said and kissed the neck pressed against his mouth.

"You are a detective and you must work. You can not be here all the time, I understand all that... I do not know why I am so upset." Lord D said and sniffled.

"Because you are pregnant. You handled D and Andy's mood swings, now you just have to deal with your own." JJ said and gently squeezed Lord D's hands. "Would you tell me what I missed?"

"Nothing much to tell," Lord D said and went back to his needles and thread. As he sat JJ stood for a moment to admire him. Lord D looked up and smiled and JJ felt his heart skip several beats. "My body is earnestly beginning to change so that I may give birth."

"The cramps?" JJ asked and sat on the floor at Lord D's feet. JJ grinned and pulled Lord D's dainty foot into his lap.

Lord D smiled when JJ began to massage his foot. With his added weight his feet were paining him. "Only if I become overly stressed."

"So I am confining you to bed until you deliver." JJ said with a half hearted chuckle. "Nana is sleeping?"

"Yes for quite some time now. I waited for you." Lord D said and held up his creation. "It is for Aoi." He informed JJ and showed him the delicate cheongsam.

"I am glad you waited. Come to bed Precious." JJ stood and slipped Lord D's shoes back on his feet before hand in hand they headed down the hall.

Break

Leon entered the shop and paused. It was strangely quiet Leon thought and looked around. All the caged animals were sleeping and he could not spot the ones that roamed freely. Leon headed to his bedroom and found the door slightly ajar. He pushed it open a looked inside. He paused as his heart melted and pooled into the soles of his feet. The missing animals were cuddled together on the floor dozing and Chris sat in Count D's lap holding Aoi as Count D read from a book of bed time stories. "You're all still up." Leon said and kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed.

"Since it is Friday and tomorrow is Christmas Eve I told Chris that he could wait up for you." D said and nudged the sleeping child. Chris handed Aoi to Leon before he hugged his neck and scooted from the bed. He left the room with Pon-Chan, T-Chan and Ten-Chan.

"I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Leon said and kissed Jewel's forehead. She opened her bright deep blue eyes and stared at him before she blew a kiss. "Ha, she does that without prompting now." Leon said and looked up at D with a great smile. "I have a great gift for you."

"No more soft clothes to torture me with?" D asked and raised a brow.

"You liked it." Leon said and smirked. D blushed and took Aoi. "You know you did and tonight you are going to admit it."

"Am I?" D asked when he returned to the room. D jumped onto the bed and pinned Leon to the bed. "I think you will reap what you have diligently sown." D promised and held Leon's hand down. Leon gasped when he felt metal against his wrist. "Ryo was kind enough to lend me his spare set when I told him what I wanted them for." Leon looked up when he heard the scissors divesting him of his clothing. " Now that that's settled." D said and tossed the last shred of Leon's clothes into the trash leaving him bare on the bed and helpless.

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked out of curiosity. He trusted D completely not to do anything too bad to him.

"A little bit of this." D said and leaned down and licked a nipple. "Some of this." D said and trailed his tongue down to Leon's navel. "And a bit of this." D traced a finger over Leon's thighs and lightly over his already excited member. "Can't forget this." D said and licked Leon from base to tip.

"Oh baby yeah, we can't forget that." Leon said and arched up towards D's mouth. D chuckled and backed away.

"Now, now my pet." D said and patted the leg nearest him. "We mustn't get ahead of ourselves." D said climbed on top of Leon and rubbed himself against the muscles in Leon's stomach. Leon felt the slide of the silk against his skin and the tantalizing movements of D's hips and he thought he was going to lose his mind. He could feel D's excitement pressed against him and closed his eyes and bit his lower lip and threw his head back as he moaned in pleasure.

Leon thought he was in pleasurable shock as D licked his neck and slide along his body like a serpent. The silk of D's robes were driving Leon crazy and he twisted against the cuffs. "Don't do that." D commanded and backed away. He took a handkerchief and tied it underneath the metal of the cuffs. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was right here." D said and bit Leon's ear before he curled his fingers around Leon and began to stroke.

"D what are you doing?" Leon questioned and began to pant. "I'm gonna... Stop... Baby..." Leon gasped and came over D's hand. "Oh..." Leon whimpered as D crawled up to his stomach and began to rub again. Leon stared in awe as D undulated on top of him and raised a delicate hand up to the buttons of his robe. Finally! Leon thought and smiled when the robe fell away leaving D only in his pants. Leon wondered how he had not noticed that D was not wearing a sheath under his robe, but at the moment he did not really care.

"Want some?" D asked and leaned his chest down so that his nipple was directly above Leon's mouth. Leon took it in eagerly and sucked. D sighed and pulled away only to replace it with his other one. When D pulled away Leon tried to grab him and hold him still. The head board rattled as the cuffs strained to be free. D laughed and slid down to Leon's lap and took hi m into his mouth. Leon stiffened immediately and tried to press up deeper into his mouth. D grasped Leon's hips and held him down. Leon was surprised at the strength but he enjoyed the skillful movements of D's mouth and tongue. D worked his throat and Leon melted against the bed.

D backed away and peeled his pants off before he applied a large amount of lubricant to Leon before he placed Leon at his entrance and pushed down. As he began to move Leon strained hoping to urge D to move faster. D undulated slowly and inched down. As he took his time Leon thought he would die from the need to bury himself deep inside of D. "Hold still Leon, let me love you." D said and braced his hands on Leon's chest. He tweaked the nipples at his hands and Leon's hips jerked in response. "Let me... ummm, let me love you." Leon looked up and saw D toss his head from side to side as he lost himself to the pleasure and collapsed on top of him. D reached up underneath the pillow and retrieved the keys to the cuffs. As soon as Leon was free he picked D up and lay him on the bed and thrust deeply into him . D cried out and came again as Leon released himself deep inside.

Leon lay on the bed exhausted and happy. He pressed kisses to D's sweaty brow before he kissed him deeply. As their tongues dueled Leon grinned, it had been a great night.

Break

"You noticed it?" Dee asked and looked behind them and saw nothing.

"Someone has been following us for since we left the pet shop." Ryo said and placed his hand on Bikky's shoulder. "When we pass that next light I want you to get out of the car and run to the corner store. If we are not there in an hour, get yourself home and call the police and tell them what happened. Dee pulled up to the light and unlocked the doors of the car. Bikky bolted to the corner store and they pulled away. The car they noticed followed them into an alley. Dee parked the car and they both pulled their guns and waited.

"I'll get out first, you..." Dee began but paused when Ryo shook his head.

"No, we both will. On the count of three. One... Two..." Ryo frowned when on two, Dee opened the door and jumped from the car pointing his gun at the car. "Dee what the hell are you doing?" Ryo demanded and pointed his gun at the car.

"I'm taking care of you dammit, I love you." Dee said not taking his eyes off the car. "Get out of the car with your hands up. And you had better be unarmed or so help me you will be dead." Dee ground out. He gripped his gun tighter as the door opened and someone stepped out. Dee tried to peer through the car window to see the person.

"Step away the vehicle and shut the door." Ryo said. Dee gasped as the door was shut and a slim woman stood in front of them.

"Ryo... Thank God! It is you." She said and ran towards him.

"Hold it... you do not run towards a cop who has a gun on you." Dee yelled as Ryo sat his gun on the top of the car to keep from shooting the ecstatic woman. She paused as Ryo grasped her arms and looked at the woman.

"Alicia... Alicia Grant." Ryo said relaxed. He released her and retrieved his gun and put it back in his holster. "What are you doing here?"

Alicia's eyes watered and she threw her arms around Ryo's neck. Dee replaced his gun and came around the car and looked at the woman crying on his lover. "What are you doing here?"

"They know..." Alicia sobbed, "Oh God, they know. They know that Leon did not kill Bennett's son and they know that I killed Leo. There are two families out to kill me and worse... Worse..." Alicia hiccupped and the other car door opened again.

"Ma Ma..." Ryo looked around Alicia and stared wide eyed at the small blond boy who looked to be about two. "Scayered Ma Ma."

"Oh, Lyo, baby." Alicia pulled away from Ryo and ran to scoop the small boy into her arms. "Dee, Ryo I am terrified, they are after me. I change hotel rooms every night. They won't kill him, but they will take him. I do not want him growing up in the Family. Please... take him."

"What?" Ryo stared at the small child that clung to his mother and looked frightened up at the two strange men. "Look Alicia, you are obviously frightened why don't you come home with us and we will have some tea and discuss this." Ryo said calmly and began to walk Alicia to her car.

"Hold it, I can't take that car. It is best to leave it here." Alicia said and looked furtively down the alley. Alicia placed her son in the backseat of their car and ran to hers. She emerged a moment later with two large suitcases. She handed them to Dee and went back she carried a car seat. She attached it to the backseat and placed her son in it. She looked again at the car and buckled in."

"Let's go get Bikky before he calls back up." Dee grumbled and got in the car. Ryo did likewise. They made it to the end of the Alley and heard the explosion before the car was rocked from the force of the large bang.

As plumes of smoke billowed out of the alley Alicia gave them a bright smile. "Well boys, we better get going before the cops show up." Alicia said with a bright smile.

"Whatever, you are as trippy as ever I see." Dee said and pulled up. They arrived at the corner store to find Bikky clutching a pay phone and looking frantically out of the door.

"Ryo!" Bikky said and ran to embrace Ryo. "What happened, I heard a bomb or something?"

"Shh come on." Ryo whispered and lead Bikky to the car. Bikky stared at the two new comers but was silent until they reached their house. He entered and held Cujo back while Alicia carried her child in.

"Ryo listen, here," Alicia said and pulled a thick envelope and handed it to Ryo. "It's all there, all you have to do is sign and he will be your son, legal." Alicia said frantically.

"Alicia think of what you are saying. You want us to raise Leo's kid... LEO!" Dee exploded from the kitchen and wrenched a beer from the fridge.

"Hey kid, you know, it's almost eleven. How about we go to bed and let our parents talk about things?" Bikky said and picked the child up.

"Ma Ma..." Lyo pouted and his lower lip trembled.

"Go ahead baby," Alicia said and walked over to kiss the child's forehead. "Get some sleep it's been a long two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Dee asked and opened a beer and handed it to Ryo. Ryo looked after Bikky as he carried the small child off to the spare room. "That room is all made for tomorrow night. You know Leon, Little D and Chris are coming over."

"He can stay with me tonight." Bikky said and went to his bed room instead.

"I only drove for a couple of hours a night and we hid in hotels for most of the day." Alicia explained and dropped beside Dee on the couch. Ryo offered her a beer. Alicia shook her head and stared at Ryo. "I do not have much longer to be alive. They will find me. I don't care, but please protect my son."

"We can put you in protective custody. You and your son." Ryo promised took a sip of his beer.

"No," Alicia said shaking her head. "I don't want him spending the rest of his life hiding. He has been hiding for over a year now. I've done my best to keep him safe but..." Alicia lowered her head into her hands and sobbed.

"Alicia," Dee said seriously and lowered her hands. Dee looked her deep into the eyes and sighed. "You do realize that you are asking him to raise the child of the man who killed his parents."

"Dee," Ryo gasped.

"What, on the eve of the night your parents were murdered, she shows up... what is this?" Dee looked glumly at Ryo and felt bad for him.

"Landy is innocent of any crimes, do not punish him." Alicia sobbed brokenly.

"Landy?" Dee asked, "I thought his name was..."

"Lyo is just a nick name I call him." Alicia said and wiped her eyes on a tissue that Ryo handed her. "I do not want him with me when they find me. At least this way... This way I can choose the man who raises my son. I want him to grow knowing right from wrong, not right from might. I want him to grow up honestly and on the right side of the law. Here..." Alicia quickly pulled one of the suitcases over and opened it.

"Holy crap!" Dee gasped as he stared at the piles of money.

"Before my dad I confessed to what I did, he gave me this, he kept it in his room. He told me to run. He told me to run..." Alicia broke into sobs. "I was obviously pregnant by then, but he told me to run. After he was gone he could not protect me. He knew I hated the life and he told me... He told me to run." Alicia got to her knees in front of Ryo. "I have only ever begged once in my life and that was form Leo to take me away. Bu begging you Ryo..."

"Alicia, get up." Ryo said and pulled her to her feet. "You are not just asking me to raise him. I am committed to Dee and he would share in the responsibility of this child's life." Alicia noted the matching rings the detectives wore.

Dee sighed and stood to his feet. He closed the suitcase with the money and pulled her to her feet. "Don't open any drawers in there; I'll put fresh sheets on in the morning." Dee said and showed her to the guest room."

"I would never snoop on you guys..." Alicia promised and looked around the neat room.

"Not the problem, lots of different flavored lubes, candles, handcuff, plugs, and various other things A little impromptu gift for some friends." Dee said earning a glower from Ryo and a surprised gasp from Alicia. "Get some sleep, we need to talk." He told her and shut the door firmly behind her. Ryo went and peeked in on Bikky. He sighed when he saw that the child was wearing one of Bikky's large t-shirts. Ryo was silent as he walked to their bedroom. "You want him."

"Dee, we can't not help her." Ryo said and undid his shirt. He tossed his guns onto a chair. Ryo then sighed and checked to make sure the safety was on.

"Look Baby," Dee said softly and pulled Ryo into his arms. "I mean, help me... here's my kid."

"Dee she's desperate." Ryo said remembering how sad Alicia was when she had told them that no one ever really got what they want. "She killed the man she was madly in love with. She had to know she was pregnant. That is probably why she staged that desperate attempt to get away. She did not want to raise a child in the mob."

Dee sighed and kissed Ryo gently on the lips. "It's your call, what ever you want, I'm on it." Dee promised and pulled his pants off. "I'm beat. " He said and crawled into bed. Ryo sat up all night deep in thought. Could he do it? He wondered. Could he raise the child of the man who murdered his parents?"

Break

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Carol shouted into the telephone. "My Aunt is letting me come to the party tonight I have to get ready."

"Alright, it'll be fun." Bikky said he sighed and hung up looking at the kid that would soon be his brother.

Break

Dee stood back and allowed Leon and Count D into the house. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Leon said and hauled in the large bags of gifts. D walked in carrying Aoi and holding Chris' hand. "I've got more stuff in the car would you mind helping me." Dee sighed and followed Leon to the car. "Ok fess up. Who's the chick? And where is Ryo?"

"It is a long story, Ryo went for a walk." Dee explained and picked up a large bag of gifts.

"Listen, JJ Nana and Papa D will be here in a bit. Will Papa D experience anything stressful today?" Leon asked and looked at JJ's car as it pulled. "You know he could lose his baby."

"I hope not." Dee said with a deep sigh as he watched JJ assist Lord D and Nana from the car. "I really hope not." Just as Lord D entered the house Jill pulled up and hauled her own bag out of the car. As soon as all the guest entered the house Alicia went into Bikky's room and stayed out of sight. Ryo entered the house and hid a large bag behind the Christmas tree. Dee raised a brow at him and Ryo winked. Is everything taken care of?"

Ryo nodded and greeted their guest's he noted Leon watching him. "Hi Leon, how's it going?" Ryo said when Leon walked over.

"Could ask you the same thing." Leon said Ryo grinned and headed into the kitchen. He managed to avoid Leon's probing question's all day. "You ready to talk yet?" Leon asked when he cornered Ryo stacking the dishes. Ryo poured himself a cup of Egg nog and motioned for Leon to follow him onto the porch. Ryo sighed and gulped his egg nog. "You doing magic tricks with babes, now you see her how you don't. I can use all my detective skills and say that since Bikky's room is closed and sealed despite Carol and Chris wanting to play video games and I would say that she is hiding in there."

"You're good, and correct." Ryo said he held up a hand when Leon would have said more. "She is an old case, from New York. We'll talk later. Little D looks tired it's almost midnight." Ryo said and waved Jill off. JJ had left an hour ago with Nana and Papa D. They all promised to return tomorrow to open the gifts. "When I was eighteen, a young Mafia beginner killed my parents. It's why I decided to become a cop. Tonight is the anniversary of their deaths."

"I know, Dee told me last year. I am sorry man." Leon said and patted Ryo's shoulder.

"It's not that simple." Ryo sighed sadly. "The guy's wife, we had to protect her a couple years ago. She and I really hit it off and."

"You slept with his wife?" Leon asked with a grin.

"No, we just became friends, and then, she shows up yesterday and she has this kid. It's his kid Leon, the kid of the man who... Killed my parents." Ryo gulped his Egg nog down and looked out at the twinkling lights of LA. "She wants to leave us with the kid and go off and let them kill her."

"Them?" Leon asked.

"Syndicate action, two factions." Ryo looked sad.

"When's the welcome home party?" Leon asked with a grin.

"Bite me." Ryo said and went back inside where Chris was excited when he found out that he would be sleeping Bikky, Ryo and Dee tonight. "We have the room all set up for you. Little D tried to give me back my spare cuffs, but I told him to keep them." Leon blushed and looked away.

"Hahaha," Leon felt Dee's sneer before he turned and saw him standing behind him. "You would never know that behind all that luscious patterned silk was pure kink."

"You should meet his dentist." Leon said and Followed D to bed.

Break

Alicia sat on the couch and waited. She looked from Ryo to Dee and back again. Ryo handed her the envelope she had given him and the suitcase of money. "Take this money and run. Try to stay hidden and maybe even leave the country or something." Ryo said and helped her sit on the chair. "Open the envelope." Ryo said when Alicia began to sob.

Alicia peeled the envelope open and paused at the Christmas card inside. She read the card. It was simple, only two words were written: Merry Christmas. Alicia unfolded the child court papers and gasped. "Randy MacLean and Dee Laytner..." Alicia looked at both of them with tears of gratitude falling from her eyes. "Thank you, oh God thank you." Alicia said and hugged each of them in turn.

"Get some sleep." Ryo said and tucked her in next to Landy. "Keep the money, we have more than enough." Ryo kissed her forehead and went to join Bikky and Chris. Dee looked behind him and frowned before he silently left the room.

Break:

Christmas Morning.

"What'd you expect?" Dee asked as he and Ryo looked in on Landy as he slept alone in Bikky's bed.

"Thank you," Ryo read from a note left on the bed side table. "Give this to him when his old enough to understand." Ryo picked up the sealed letter and wiped a tear from his eye. "We better get going Bikky and Chris are anxious to open their gifts."

"You get him something?" Dee asked as Ryo gently stroked the small head and awakened the child. Landy opened his tired eyes and reached up for Ryo to pick him up. Ryo complied and patted the small back.

"Ma Ma gone," Lyo said and looked steadily at Ryo.

"Yeah," Ryo said and held the child close. "Ma Ma gone."

Chapter 23: 

Club New Year's

"Ryo," D said softly early evening of Christmas day. Ryo looked deep into Count D's mis matched eyes. "You speak Japanese, correct?" Ryo nodded and wondered why D had singled him out. "Please, pronounce that child's name in your mother's native tongue."

"Randy... Ryo ... The R's and L's of Japanese are interchangeable, often mixed together." Ryo blinked rapidly. "How could she know?"

"Did she know that you were part Japanese?" D asked and placed a slim hand on Ryo's trembling arm. Ryo blinked again and nodded. "She admired you so much, that instead of honoring the memory of her husband..."

"Please... No more... I ... Need to talk to Dee." Ryo said and snatched a beer from the fridge and went to find Dee. Dee stood smoking a cigarette gazing at the sun set. "Alicia... She named her child after... ME!" Dee turned and looked at Ryo and wondered why he was freaking out.

"What are you talking about?" Dee asked and pulled Ryo into his arms.

"Lyo ... In Japanese is Ryo. She named him after me." Ryo hugged Dee tightly and thought of the joy on Landy's face as he opened his Christmas gifts.

"That child knows you." Dee said and kissed Ryo's neck. "I'll bet you any amount of money you choose that she showed him pictures of you explained that he would live with you one day. He probably knows more about you than he knows about Leo."

"We will give him the best life possible." Ryo vowed and looked in at Lyo staring intently at T-Chan. It took about ten seconds before he decided to scream at the top of his lungs. Ryo ran to the child and scooped him up into his arms and hugged him. Ryo patted until the child calmed. He looked up and smiled at Leon and D. It seemed their family was not the only one expanding.

Break

One Week Later

"Awe man... Two years in a row!" Leon exclaimed as he looked in his closet to find clothes. "Those Arcadians are awesome." Leon looked in on D as he sat on the bed in his bath robe feeding Jewel.

"She's grown," D said and brought the small baby to his shoulder and patted her back. Leon sat beside D and smiled when he heard the small expulsion of trapped gas. "They're here." D said moments before Andy and Tisiphone could be heard outside their bedroom door.

"D!" Andy squealed and ran towards him. She saw D holding his baby and stopped before jumping him. She heaved a deflated sigh and plopped onto the nearest chair. "So what are you wearing tonight?" Andy asked and looked down at her own outfit of skin tight black pants. The pants were cut up to the back of her knee. D looked at the peek a boo deep purple velvet and lace top with a brow raised dubiously.

"No Tiara?" D asked with his brow raised. Andy grinned when he stood and put his elegant cheongsam back into the closet. "What is on the agenda for tonight?"

"Detective, you have heard of Double X haven't you?" Andy said not answering D's question.

Leon paused in the act of selecting a different outfit. "The case from Hell why?" Leon said and headed into the bathroom. He left the door open and hid behind it while he changed.

"An Arcadian Fairy on routine surveillance of a demon in a night club left his drink on the table; he was found panting in an alley and brought to the hospital. Naturally they could not match his blood type. By the time we found him he had been suffering incompetent health care and ice cold baths for three days." Leon rounded the corner at the sound of the male voice in his bedroom. High Prince Nestoir leaned casually against the wall. Leon took in the loose fitting black slacks. His deep blue shirt hung loosely and he held a jacket over his shoulder.

"Clarisande was able to help him and we are all spending New Years in club Diamond." Tisiphone said and looked into a mirror checking out her skin tight blue top. "And we are gonna catch the bastards who dared try to mess with one of our citizens." She puckered her lips and automatically her lipstick was refreshed.

"D let us help you." Andy said excitedly when she saw D staring bemusedly at his closet. D looked frightened and he glanced at Leon who was, along with Nestoir, being ushered from the room. "Why don't you guys go wait for Ryo and Dee, they are leaving their boys here with JJ, Nana and Lord D. You know Lord D is almost eight months along. He's huge..." Andy kept talking and Leon soon found himself next to Nestoir looking at a closed door.

"She's good," Leon said with a frown and finished buttoning his pants. "She's real good."

"We didn't stand a chance." Nestoir agreed and walked down the hallway. He entered the front of the shop to find Lord D sitting on the couch eating a bag of fried onion rings. "What are you doing?" Nestoir asked Lord D licked his fingers and blushed.

"JJ brought them home one night and I tasted them and I haven't been able to stop craving them." Lord D said and dug deep into the half empty bag. "Do you have any..."

"Barbecue sauce," JJ supplied when Lord D could not remember the proper English word.

"I'll check the kitchen." Leon said and backed away. "... Man he's huge." He mouthed to Ryo and Dee as they entered the Pet Shop. Ryo looked at Lord D before his eyes widened and he pulled Lyo's jacket off and instructed him to behave and listen to Bikky. Ryo ruffled his hair and was glad that Daphnus, Chimera and Kronos had come to their house to inform them of the casual dress code for tonight.

Leon returned to the Parlor with the Barbecue sauce and paused when he got a look at D. Lord D looked away from his son and happily dipped a ring. "NO!" Leon said and emphatically shook his head. "You are not going out of this pet shop looking like that." Leon took in the skin tight black pants that flared at his dainty feet and the belly baring short jacket with sheer, voluminous sleeves. The back of the jacket was floor length. It shimmered with a silver dragon and Leon could swear that the eyes of the beast were real diamonds. D had smoothed his hair on his right side and wore a shimmering gloss on his lips. His earrings matched the diamonds on the black cloth.

"Why Detective, " D said and winked his golden eye. "I think you are a little jealous. Rest assured that my eyes rest only upon you."

"I tried to restrain him from wearing that without the proper undergarments." Lord D said and peeled into another bag of steamy grease covered fried onions. "Parental advice would be taken more serious if I weren't licking sauce from my fingers I'm sure."

"I'll probably end up shooting some idiot who looses his mind when he takes one look at you." Leon said and pulled D in for a kiss.

"Save it for midnight, we have to go." Andy said and pulled D away from Leon to refresh his lip gloss. For the first time Leon noted the black nail polish. He had to fight the urge to grab D, drag him to bed and strip him. "We're on in an hour." Andy winked and blew a kiss at Chris before they all left the shop. Ryo blushed when he could hear Lyo begin to scream.

Break

Leon was amazed, The group had been on stage for an hour and they were still going strong. D sat at the table and casually looked away from his drink wondering when some one would try to slip him something. "Can I have this dance?" D looked up at Commissioner Rose with a dubious frown.

"I do not think..." D began to speak but felt a familiar hand clamp down on his arm. He looked up and smiled at Leon. "This dance is spoken for." D said and went to watch the performance.

"This song goes out to Boys of the 34th precinct and The owner's of Count D's pet shop." Andy announced in a happy tone and prepared to sing. She gasped as Nestoir took the microphone and winked at her.

"Our turn sweetheart, you guys can pick up where we left off." Daphnus said and walked up to the stage.

"Wow," Leon looked over and frowned at Jeremy. "I didn't know these guys were going to be here. I saw them once in New York, they rock."

"What are you doing...?" Leon began but paused as Nestoir, Daphnus, and the other princes began to sing.

"Forever" Nestoir whispered and kissed Andy. He winked before Daphnus shadowed him.

"Forever." Daphnus blew a kiss at the audience. He looked for and found a white haired beauty. Alera looked away from Daphnus and watched as Leon hugged D close.

"Forever may not be long enough for my love I have a will but I'm lost inside your time if you could would you come with me to the other side forever may not be long enough forever may not be long enough

forever may not be long enough for this life

Andy stared at her husband and grinned as he danced about the stage singing and entrancing the audience.

this world is never enough and I'm not giving it up (forever)

my faith in love is like blood I spill it freely for some (forever)

my faith in love is like blood it flows in everyone (forever)

don't stop to look at the clock forever won't be long enough

Leon wrapped his arms around D from behind and splayed his fingers over the small indention of his exposed belly button. "I like this song." Leon whispered and bit the diamond studded ear near his mouth. D grinned and leaned back against Leon.

forever

forever may not be long enough for my love

I have a will but I'm lost inside your time

if you could would you come with me to the other side

forever may not be long enough

forevermay not be long enough

forever may not be long enough for this life

Jeremy stared wide eyed at the stage unaware that Berkeley was watching him.

forever

this world is never enough and I'm not giving it up (forever)

my faith in love is like blood I spill it freely for some (forever)

my faith in love is like blood it flows in everyone (forever)

don't stop to look at the clock forever won't be long enough

Leon tried to hold back. He held his breath, but his hand began to roam D's chest and he nuzzled the creamy neck that smelled so good...

forever may not be long enough for our love

"... forever ..." Nestoir grinned. "Get a room." Nestoir said into the microphone. Leon looked up to see Nestoir giving him a knowing look and he raised a middle finger. D took the finger into his mouth and sucked. Leon's eyes widened and he fought the urge to take him right there on the dance floor. "Our turn," Andy said and ushered her husband aside. "Now as I was saying, This goes out to the officers of the 34th precinct."

Break

Lord D rocked Lyo in his arms as the small child slept blissfully unaware of the spectacular show on the television. Nana dozed on the sofa while Chris and Bikky enjoyed watching the Arcadians on the live up link. "I'm going to marry a girl like Andy one day." Chris thought excited as Andy and the girls began to sing. "Carol will grow into Tisiphone then I'll marry her." Bikky cheered at the dance moves.

Break

Angel sat on the stage and held a large crystal orb over his head and the audience gasped at the images that began to show through the smoke.

"Where have all the good men gone 

And where are all the gods

Where's the street-wise Hercules 

To fight the rising odds

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

Images of Leon, JJ, Ryo and Dee firing off their guns were shown followed by JJ carrying a wounded Lord D out of a crumbling building. The Next picture was Leon catching D as he was tumbled over a cavernous gap in the floor. Scenes of the war at the consulate followed.

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong 

And he's gotta be fast 

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon 

And he's gotta be larger than life larger than life

Scenes of Daphnus, Nestoir and the other princes played as they wielded swords against monsters. Ryo watched as Dee saved him from a monster.

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

The audience cheered as lightning flashed and bombs exploded. Jill was seen covering Leon as he ran upstairs and a scene of D wearing chains on his wrist being shot off by Leon.

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong 

And he's gotta be fast 

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon 

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

Andy grinned at the audience and then ducked as the twin princess danced on either side of the large orb.

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere 

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach 

Like the fire in my blood

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong 

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure 

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life.

The girls finished up their performance and Audience went chaotic with applause. "Hey Chimera, what time is it?" Andy called out. "Time to count down Andy," Chimera said from the audience. Jeremy looked up and blushed; Berkeley had sidled up beside him. He inhaled deeply as the audience counted down. Leon turned D in his arms and got lost in his wide beautiful eyes. "I love you so much," Dee said and nibbled Ryo's ear preparing for the new year to come in. "ONE!" "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Leon tried his best to swallow D whole.

Break

JJ pried the greasy onion ring from Lord D's fingers and kissed him softly. Lord D laughed and placed his hands against his tummy. JJ placed his hands over Lord D and felt the movement of their child. "I love you." "Eewww..." Bikky frowned and nudged Chris. Chris giggled and looked back at the TV. He did not point out Ryo and Dee who were engaged in tongue war.

Break

Jeremy stared up wide at Berkeley and tried not to panic. "Breath." Berkeley said and pulled him in. Jeremy had never been kissed so forcefully in is life. It turned him on in every way possible and when Berkeley pulled back Jeremy leaned in for more. Berkeley held him back and grinned and slipped a card into Jeremy's pocket with the name of his hotel and the room number. Berkeley winked and stepped away. Jeremy looked down at the card and sighed. Was he ready for this?

Chapter 24: 

Club New Year's 2

Andy managed to peel away from Nestoir long enough to smile into the camera that was broadcasting the show in the pet shop and wink. "It is now the year 2006 and we would all like to thank you for choosing to spend the evening with us. Let us all begin to celebrate the love that created us and the love that keeps us going." Daphnus said into the microphone. Chris and Bikky pouted when JJ announced that they had to go to bed. Lord D gave JJ a secretive, shy smile and silently kissed Nana who yawned and went to bed.

"Are you tired? Do you want to watch the rest of the show or go to bed?" JJ asked when he came back to the couch after putting all the children to bed with the animals crowding around. Landy had held on to Bikky and pouted calling out for Ryo. Bikky held the small child close and rocked until he went back to sleep.

JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D and watched as the group finished another song. "I love when they sing in other languages." Lord D said. "Most of the audience can not understand the words, but the emotions come out loud and clear."

"That was French right?" JJ asked remembering something from the courses he had taken in high school and college. Lord D nodded and grew quiet when Andy picked up the microphone and began to speak.

"This next song is a very special request." She said and smiled softly. "It is a dedication from and to very dear friends who could not be with us tonight." Andy paused and blinked shining tears from her eyes. Lord D wondered for a moment why she was crying then she began to speak again. "Lord D you inspire me so much I wish I could hug you right now. You asked me to find a song that would high light the feelings that you have." JJ looked at Lord D and felt something stir in his heart. Long silken tresses fell in a curtain around him. His pale skin was a sharp contrast making him seem to glow. The deep purple of his eyes sparkled and JJ realized that is was not a Kami affect, and that the shimmering was tears. "Your description of your love is ringing in my ears and resounding in my heart and I found several songs that are for you and so this next set is for two very special people. I love you both and..."

"Happy anniversary!" The entire band yelled and Nestoir picked up a guitar while Daphnus went to the piano.

"We will go back a year ago today and give JJ a medal of honor," Tisiphone said as Andy inhaled and began to sing along with Clarisande and Princesses Althea and Amalthea, the beautiful twins.

"I know I'm kind of strange to you sometimes

don't always say what's on my mind

you know that I've been hurt by some guy

but I don't wanna mess up this time

Lord D squeezed JJ's hand and smiled into the kiss that JJ pressed against his lips. Lord D looked down at the wrapped package on his lap. "Happy anniversary my precious darling." JJ said when he opened the box.

"and I really really really care

and I really really really want you

and I think I'm kinda scared

cause I don't want to lose you

if you're really really really there

then maybe you can hang through

I hope you understand

It's nothing to you

my heart's at a low

I'm so much to manage

I think you should know that

I've been damaged

I'm falling in love

there's one disadvantage

I think you should know

that I've been damaged

Lord D stared bemused at sparkling diamonds in the bracelet that nestled among the velvet lining of the box. Three large diamonds stood out among amethysts. "Yesterday I loved you. Today I love you and tomorrow I will love you. Always." JJ said and punctuated each word with a small kiss along Lord D's lips. JJ placed his arms around Lord D's tummy and smiled when he felt their child move.

"I might look through you're stuff

for what I don't want to find

or I might just set you up

to see if you're all mine

I'm a little paranoid

from what I've been through

you don't know

what you've got yourself into

and I really really really care

and I really really really want you

and I think I'm kinda scared

cause I don't want to lose you

if you're really really really there

then maybe you can hang through

I hope you understand

It's nothing to you

"Jeremy stood off and listened as the girls voices blended beautifully. Berkeley grinned and nodded before he left the club. Jeremy gulped... what should he do?"

"my heart's at a low

I'm so much to manage

I think you should know

that I've been damaged

I'm falling in love

there's one disadvantage

I think you should know

that I've been damaged

and I really really really want you

and I think I'm kind of scared

cause I don't want to lose you

if you're really really really there

then maybe you can hang through

I hope you understand

It's nothing to you

my heart's at a low

I'm so much to manage

I think you should know that

I've been damaged

I'm falling in love

there's one disadvantage

I think you should know

that I've been damaged...

"I love so much sometimes I fear that I will lose myself." Lord D said and sniffled "I have changed, I no longer recognize myself. I see myself through your eyes and I can not believe the beauty that is reflected to me. I have not seen that beauty in a long time. Not since I was D's age have I ..." Lord D hugged JJ tightly to him. "You found me huddled in a corner trapped and dying and you held me and set me free. I live now because of your love." JJ had never felt so humbled in his life. "I know I put you through a difficult time, but you held on. Thank you for not giving up on me. Andy knew... she found the right song and I thank you so mu..." JJ kissed Lord D deeply halting the torrent of words that were falling from his lips.

Andy smiled brightly and stepped aside for Clarisande to take the lead in the next song. Nestoir pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply. Angel took Daphnus' place at the piano and played a soft melody that seemed to suit Clarisande's sweet voice as it rang out over the audience. Jeremy took a deep breath made his way to the door of the club.

"I've walked so long

I can't remember -

where was my home?

Their distance faces fade away

I'm always on my own.

I can show a smile

It's not hard to do.

I can have the strength to go on

But sometime I wanna let go of everything.

When thoughtfulness is not their game

I teach by giving love.

High mountain seems higher

endlessly when they're pebbles at your feet.

and if you should still fall into despair,

there is one thing left to believe

I lie in your heart always.

Nothing is braver than honesty

My life is your faith in me.

I'll be there when you need

you don't have to hide from me.

What you are feeling now

I fill your soul.

We will seek together destiny troubles have an end.

we'll carry on hand in hand

you're not alone.

People searching desperately outside themselves

caught up in thinking of whatever helped.

And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me

as in those I wanted from I feel you now.

I'll be there when you need

we will live together.

Nothing is in our way with trust in our soul.

We will seek together destiny troubles have an end.

We will carry on hand in hand

We won't forget we have each other.

Never! Love is in the hearts of all men

you're not alone.

Jeremy stood on the side walk and looked up at the large Diamond that was the club's trademark. He looked down the street and headed to his car. Jeremy gazed at the large card that Berkeley had given him and started the car. He thought back to several conversations that he had with JJ and tried to quell the shaking in his heart. "Yeah," JJ had said. "The first time hurt. Thank goodness I was fooling around with a friend. We had no expectations of love and devotion, but he was careful with me." Jeremy frowned, careful? "After that first time I thought I had all the answers, but now I know. I knew absolutely nothing. Love has made all the difference. If you are curious I mean... well... Don't just get into bed with someone because you've never done it and you want to. You will always remember your first time, whether it is wonderful or not. I don't mean to sound like a high school guidance counselor, but..."

JJ had got a call from the PD and had left then, but what had he been trying to say? Jeremy wondered as he drove down the road. He had no expectations of love. He and Berkeley had become friends over the past few weeks. What, with him answering questions for the article. Jeremy felt he knew as much about the Double X case as the officers working on it. He and Berkeley went to lunch almost every day. And he really wanted to know what he wanted... what he craved. Jeremy pulled up to the hotel and sighed. Was he ready for this?

Break

"Leon..." D admonished and tried to fight to pleasurable sensations of Leon's fingers sliding under his top. "We are in public... you ... Have to stop."

Leon found his favorite spot behind D's ear and kissed. "Told you not to go out dressed like this. If you are going to be ravaged it will be by me." Leon said and pulled D against him and swayed to the music.

Ryo backed away from Dee and laughed before he went to rescue D. "Dance with me." Ryo said hinted that Dee should take Leon to get a drink. Leon inhaled sharply and followed Dee to the bar. "Ah... Detective... I don't..." D began but paused and Ryo noted the bright blush that crept along D's features as the song sped up and a pulsing beat urged the audience to begin dancing. Ryo looked up at the stage and saw that none of the Royale were to be seen. He looked around and saw Andy standing beside him.

"Aww... D," Andy squealed and began to dance. Ryo looked down at her swiftly rotating hips and sighed remembering why he had liked women to begin with. "Don't tell me you can't dance."

"It is a skill I have yet to acquire." D admitted and hated the heat that turned his face even redder.

"Never fear... Andy the dancer is here." Andy said and pulled D in front of her. She placed her hands on his hips and began to move. "Just follow my movements and you'll do fine."

"Holy Crap!" Leon exclaimed when he turned and saw D moving in an accelerated, sensual tempo. "NO!" He said and walked forward. Ryo winked and laughed as Leon panted and tried to break free of Dee's hold.

"Leon dance with us!" Andy called out waving wildly. "D, move your feet... like this." Andy instructed and D complied. He blushed redder when he felt several eyes on him. He looked up into the faces of a crowd of men and women that had gathered around them.

"Hey," A brave stranger said and approached Andy and D. The man placed his hands on D's hips and Leon stepped forward.

"Wanna die?" He asked, the man backed away wide eyed at the slightly deranged look on Leon's face.

"Dude it was just a dance, I know She's yours, saw you earlier." The man said with a grin and shook Leon's hand congenially. "Kind of flat, but so cute, you don't really care right." He whispered to Leon and looked at D where he was again trying to copy Andy's movements.

"What are you talking about?" Leon said with a sly grin and pulled D into his arms. "He's perfectly proportioned." The stranger took a long look at D and backed away. Leon grinned and kissed D's neck. "If you do half the moves you do in bed, this whole club won't care that you are not a girl and the girls will be jealous."

"Will you be able to keep them from ravaging me?" D smirked and gazed lovingly up at Leon.

"Probably not, better save it for later." Leon smirked as he thought of just how high D could get his leg.

"Please... Save it." Dee said and laughed when Ryo shook his head at a young woman asking him to dance.

Break

Lord D sighed and pulled away from JJ and tried not to look at him. Lord D heaved a sigh and said, "I have a gift for you." Lord D gasped air into his lungs as he backed away from JJ.

"You are my gift." JJ said and melded their mouths together again.

"No... Jemi-Chan... I have to..." Lord D said and pulled away. "When I came of age, my father gave me this jewel." JJ looked down at the large round jewel. He could not discern it's color in the dim light. He saw the many facets and stared bemused. "This jewel is a part of my family and now I give it to you. I can not do as I did with Leon and extend his life through our blood. Only one human every five hundred years has the hope of surviving that. Will you accept this? Who knows what you could accomplish with an extended life and with me at your side. Nothing would be beyond your capabilities." Lord D asked and stared at JJ. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and waited. If this was so wonderful, why was Lord D looking so panicked?

"Wait... I don't get it." JJ frowned and looked at the jewel that began to glow. "You said Leon stopped aging and... You want to do that to me?"

"You will die; I don't want to go on with out you. You could do so much, have so much... Use me and my abilities and you could..." Lord D said crying out and holding on to JJ.

"This is something to think about. I can not make the decision so readily. Please understand." JJ said and kissed the tears from Lord D's face. "When you deliver, we will discuss it more. I honestly do not think it is something that would suit me. I love you, I do not want to use you for anything." Lord D nodded and JJ gasped when the jewel vanished from his hand and Lord D instead gave him an expensive watch while smiling slyly. "My father told me that if you had accepted the jewel without thinking, only wanting the life span, then you were not the man I thought you were." Lord D smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "I did a similar test on Leon. If he could handle the truth of our family lineage and still love D then I would not dis -own D."

"You have passed." JJ gasped and looked behind him to see Sofu smiling at him.

"A test... A test?" JJ yelled and turned on Sofu frowning. "And what if I had failed?" JJ snarled the words at Sofu.

"But you did not." Sofu said calmly.

"It is nearing three in the morning. Please, I am tired." Lord D stared down at his hands and panted. "D and Leon should be returning home soon." Lord D said and blinked back burning tears.

"You were in on this." JJ said disbelieving that Lord D would try to play such a heinous game with his affections. "I love you. And you say you love me. How could you think that I was with you because of the shiny perks? You are the perk. You ... You alone."

"I have an obligation to ..." Lord D began but paused when his father placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You have an obligation to your family." Sofu said and straightened his hair.

"You know, when Leon said you could be a cold bastard I defended you." JJ said to Sofu. "You were genuinely concerned for D and Precious." JJ looked at Lord D and fought the urge to sob. "And you just went along with it! What would have happened had I taken it?"

"It's why I wanted Andy to sing. I wanted you know that I do truly love you." Lord D said. "Despite my father, I wanted you to ...know." Lord D dissolved into sobs.

"Then why... Why did you do it?" JJ demanded of Lord D. "You are pregnant right? That can only happen with deep love from both parties, so why did you do it."

"He had no choice," JJ looked up at Lady Aurora who glared at her husband. "His father has parental rights over him. He can not disobey a direct order. You are tired child go to bed. I must speak to your father." Lady Aurora said and helped Lord D to his feet. "Get some rest and try to relax, you don't want to suffer any cramps do you?" Lady Aurora said calmly and ushered Lord D and JJ from the room. JJ was chilled by the smile that clearly showed her fangs. "You never quit do you?" Lady Aurora hissed the words at her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Sofu said and sat in D's vacated spot. He began to gather the empty packages of onion rings. "I am only acting in the boys best interest. Humans have a tendency to throw all things, even love to the wind with the promise of power and money. His detective did not do that, but at least now we know where his true desire lies. You have to learn to trust me."

"Trust you?" Lady Aurora almost growled. "I left him in your care and he was beaten. Now he is carrying childr..."

"Please lower your voice; I do not want him to hear..." Sofu began.

"Hear that he is carrying..."Sofu placed a hand over her mouth and listened. JJ went into the kitchen to grab some fruit for Lord D to settle his stomach and help him sleep. Lady Aurora gave him a look of rage and Sofu sighed, it was going to be a long night.

Break

"Man I'm tired" Leon said as he held D close and headed for their car. "Too bad no one tried to drug us tonight. Everyone who left the club was lucid."

"Yeah, looks like they hit another club tonight, but we will catch them." Dee said with a frown.

"Hey Leon, Dee, what happened to JJ's cousin?" Ryo asked when they reached the parking lot. Leon and Dee looked around. They saw Nestoir carrying Andy out and handing her to Daphnus while he got into the car. "Partied til she dropped." Ryo laughed, I heard she was asleep in the dressing room."

"Oh yeah Leon," Dee said with a smirk. "How did you guys like our Christmas gifts."

Leon looked up with a grin and said, "Actually..."

Chapter 25: 

Alright, Who's Questioning My Sanity?

...And One Day It Will All Make Sense...

What did Leon and D do with all the wonderful toys on Christmas?

Leon and D entered the spare room and Leon could not resist the urge to pull D into his arms and kiss him deeply. "Leon..." D sighed the word into Leon's mouth and arched against him. Leon walked to the bed and lifted D prepared to place him upon it. D sat on the bed and looked at the hastily scrawled note on the pillow. "Check the drawers," D read aloud and looked at the drawers in the bedroom. Leon opened one. "Oh my..." D stared at the objects before them and his eyes somehow managed to take up half of his face.

"This has to be Dee's idea of funny." Leon said and picked up a dildo, he clicked a button and it began to vibrate. He looked at D and smirked. D blushed and looked away from Leon not really wanting that anywhere near him but... "What?" Leon asked when he looked up from his exploration of the drawer.

"Nothing," D blushed and waited. He felt Leon beside him on the bed and was pulled into his arm. D sighed and decided that he had better talk, or Leon would never let it rest. "I heard that after the birth of a child, a husband would lose interest in his spouse and. I thought to keep things interesting between us."

Leon began to laugh. "You never have to worry about me losing interest in you." Leon promised and kissed behind D's ear.

"But, the cloth and well you have been a bit..." D turned the reddest Leon had ever seen him and continued. "Kinkier than usual and... I thought."

"I just wanted to hear you talk dirty." Leon said with a smirk and his mouth traveled from the ear to D's collarbone. "You have such a sexy voice. Will you talk dirty to me again?"

"What do you want me to say?" D asked his eyes closing in bliss when Leon slid a hand inside his robe and pinched a nipple.

"First I want you to take your clothes off." Leon said and went back to rummaging through the drawers. D sighed and undressed, he would allow Leon to use whatever he wanted. Leon sat his prize on the pillow and peeled out of his clothes. "This is all we'll need tonight." Leon said with a smile. D looked up into Leo's hand expecting to see some odd sexual toy. He gasped at the tube of warming, flavored lubricant. "All I want... Is you." Leon said and kissed D deeply. D melted against the bed and offered his body to Leon's questing mouth.

"Oh... Leon-Kun." D sighed and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. "I love you so much." D leaned his head back and held Leon's head to his neck. Leon licked and kissed leaving several marks on the delicate pearl like skin. D moaned and clenched his hands in Leon's hair. Leon grinned and held the small appendages over D's head with one of his larger ones.

"Hold still," Leon said and moved down to one of the tiny ruby colored nipples and sucked it into his mouth. "Open your legs." Leon said and D eagerly complied. He felt Leon slide along his body and he sighed. "Start talking." Leon said and kissed D's lips.

"Make love to me, please, we can play later, but right now please just make love to me." D said and tugged his hands free to cup Leon's face and kiss him. Leon enjoyed D's questing tongue before he picked up the bottle of lubricant and and placed his fingers deep inside of D. D arched up into the touch and sighed. His sigh turned into cry of pleasure as Leon replaced his fingers. Leon moved D's legs until his knees were over his shoulders. Leon braced his hands and began to move. "Oh yes, so good." D cried out and held on to Leon not wanting the night to end.

Why is Lady Aurora so upset with her husband?

Lady Aurora stared at her husband and seriously thought about maiming him. Sofu listened intently to the back room and waited for all the sounds of movements to die down. "My love, I know you are angry at me right now but try to understand."

"Kami births are difficult. You barely survived carrying one and D was not supposed to live through it, but Leon saved him." Aurora said with crimson tears marking a path down her delicate cheeks. "Our child does not even know the full danger he is in, how could you not tell him?"

"To what end?" Sofu asked and pulled Lady Aurora beside him on the couch. "To frighten him now would put him at risk, this late in his term I dare not."

"I want to trust you my love, but... I left him in your care and he was abused, I will not do so again." Lady Aurora wiped at her tears angry at their continuation.

Sofu took a handkerchief and wiped her hands and face clean. "You will never fully understand the pain that I am in when he is in danger. That pain was doubled when D-San was taken." Sofu said softly. "Parental guardianship is in place, not to insure control over our offspring, but to protect them." Sofu heaved a sigh as old as the ages and looked weary beyond imagining. "I wanted to forbid him contact with the human. It was within my power, but our son has ever been stubborn. He loved that beast and was determined to see his promise through. I could have just killed the monster and what? Have my own son hate me? No!" Sofu placed his head in his hands and despite his appearance; Aurora could clearly see the centuries that weighed heavily upon his shoulders.

"You are correct. I will never know the pain you suffered knowing he was in pain and not stopping it." Lady Aurora said and placed a hand on Sofu's shoulder. "But there is not a day that goes by that I wish I could take his pain and make it go away. I understand that is the way of all mothers. Do you blame me?"

"I could never blame you for your emotions. Our love is forbidden by the same laws that would forbid D's love as well as his son's." Sofu leaned back against the couch and took Aurora into his arms. "Light and dark, yin and yang. There once was a mermaid who fell in love with the sky. He could look down upon her every day, but she could not leave the sea. Never the two could touch, but every time it rained she would go to the surface and kiss each drop that she could. We are perhaps luckier than they." Lady Aurora grabbed her husbands hand and placed a kiss across his knuckles, they were thus when the door opened to admit Count D, Leon, Ryo and Dee.

"Well Gentlemen, I suppose you enjoyed your night?" Lady Aurora asked and did not move from her position of leaning across her husband. D yawned widely and stretched. Lady Aurora got a look at his outfit and frowned. "Why are you out not fully clothed?" Leon laughed and waved good night before they headed to the back of the shop with Ryo and Dee to check on their children.

Why did Sofu play such a vile trick on JJ?

"I will have to explain to them tonight. Our son will never sleep restfully otherwise." Sofu said and sighed again.

"You were perhaps harsh." Lady Aurora said with a deep nod.

"It was my duty as his father, as unpleasant as it was." Sofu said and shook his head.

"He is no longer a child." Lady Aurora protested and folded her arms feeling her anger rebuild.

"And yet you would treat him as one. Make up your mind my lady, either he is an adult or he is not. You can not have it both ways." Sofu said and sighed afraid that their momentary truce was over. "He is soon to have more children and I would hate for him to make the same mistakes. The best way to ensure that is to give him a dose of his own medicine. As I am sure he now understands." Sofu tried to take his wife into his arms but she moved away from him. "I know you can not bear the sight of his tears, but..."

"You are the one who is supposed to embrace compassion and dole out sympathy, I am the one that is supposed to have no heart. When did our roles become reversed?" Aurora spat and scooted away from him.

"Vile beast you may be, but you are still a mother with all the emotions that entails." Sofu said and stood to his feet. "I am going now, if you would like to accompany me you are welcome to." Aurora looked up at Sofu before she got to her feet and followed him to Lord D and JJ's bedroom.

JJ held Lord D tightly and patted his back. Lord D had been sobbing non-stop since they had entered the bedroom. "I 'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said over and over again.

"Your mother said that you can not disobey your father, it was not your fault." JJ said and wiped the tears away from Lord D's face.

"But it is my fault," Lord D said and buried his face in JJ face.

"Then you understand." Sofu said as he entered the room.

JJ glared at him angry at the upset he was causing Lord D. "You said stress was bad for him, so why are you doing this?" JJ demanded when Lord D grimaced and placed a hand to his stomach.

"Relax child." Sofu said and sat on the bed. He removed Lord D's hand from his stomach and eased his cramps. "Now tell him why."

"Hai, ChiChiUe," Lord D said and sniffled. He brought wide tear filled eyes up to look at JJ and blushed before looking away. "It was a punishment." Lord D admitted, "I abused D and I was never called into account for it."

"What?" JJ frowned at Sofu. "And this had to happen now? You could not wait until he delivered? I have been walking on eggshells around him trying not to upset him and you just waltz in and set this up. Great parenting, you bastard." Sofu stood up and glowered at JJ but Lady Aurora stood in front of the pissed off mortal.

"He is right." She said frowning at her husband. "I think we are long overdue for a break."

"We just got back..." Sofu began and sighed. "Young man, if I thought you would have failed this particular test I never would have given my son to you in the first place. I chose to do this now before he brought another life into the world. He needs to understand the mistakes he made and make sure to never do so again. Parental controls are in place to..."

"Protect," Lord D said for his father.

"Yes, every time you hurt him, you hurt yourself and in so doing you hurt me." Sofu said and gently pushed Lord D back against the pillows. "It is over now Segare. Get some rest." Lord D sighed at the affectionate term his father used and leaned back wishing JJ would crawl in with him and hold him. "Mortal, understand that I do care for my offspring, more than you or anyone will ever know. Not just because of the genetic connections, but because each one is special and unique. It may seem cruel, the lengths I go to teach and protect them, but I will do what must be done." Sofu turned and left the room. Aurora took one last look at her son before she turned into Q-Chan and left the pet shop. Sofu sighed and went to join Chris tonight. He was sure he did not wish to be with Leon and D.

Hey what did happen to Jeremy?

"Hey," Jeremy startled when he heard Berkeley speak from directly behind him. He had thought to go to the hotel's bar to get a drink before he called him down. "What took you so long?" Berkeley asked and looked Jeremy over thinking of all the naughty things he wanted to do with the inexperienced young man.

"I just thought..." Jeremy blushed and looked away from Berkeley's probing stare. "Never mind." Jeremy shook his head and plastered a smile on his face hoping that Berkeley could not see his fear.

"A bottle of Cognac sent up to room 4144," Berkeley informed the Bar tender who nodded and accepted the $ tip. "Shall we?" Berkeley extended his arm and Jeremy followed him to the elevator. Berkeley grinned, he loved it when strait boys decided to take a walk on the wild side, he always made sure to give them more than what they bargained for.

"I thought you liked girls, but then JJ said you had a thing for Ryo and I just thought..." Jeremy began trying to hide his nervousness behind useless conversation. Idiot, he thought, if he liked girls he would not be taking a man to his bedroom.

"I like girls well enough, can't be tied down to just one though." Berkeley said and smirked. "They always smell so pretty, I like the little Asian Princess. She kind of reminds me of a female D."

"You're Bi?" Jeremy asked and shivered when Berkeley slid a hand along his side. The elevator reached the top floor and Berkeley smirked he removed his glasses and cleaned them before he ushered Jeremy down the hall to his room. "That's an interesting word for it, but sure whatever." Berkeley said and opened his door. Jeremy looked around at the penthouse suite and gulped. "Why don't you let me take your jacket?" Berkeley said and assisted Jeremy from his jacket. A knock at the door halted anything else Berkeley had in mind. He opened it and a bell boy strolled in pushing a tray with fine cognac and two crystal glasses. The boy grinned and accepted his tip before he left the room after giving Jeremy a knowing look.

"It's funny that we live in the same town and yet this is the first time we have met." Jeremy said and placed his hands in his pockets. Berkeley handed him a drink and Jeremy took a sip. He followed Berkeley to the balcony and went to enjoy the warm night breeze. "Hard to believe it's January." Jeremy said and looked up at the stars that could be seen through the clouds.

"You are so used to being in control." Berkeley said and leaned Jeremy back against the railing. "Taking the lead... I bet all those women you've been with loved your soft ways and gentleness. Tonight, you are going to learn to submit." Jeremy began to shake, but it was not with fear. He could not control the anticipation that made his knees go weak. "I might even be gentle." Berkeley promised and sealed his lips to Jeremy's.

Jeremy fell onto the bed and wondered where his clothes had gone. Berkeley looked down at the lost look on Jeremy's face and smiled. Perhaps he would take pity on the young man. Berkeley dipped his head and took Jeremy into his mouth. Jeremy cried out and gripped Berkeley's hair. Berkeley spared a moment to be thankful that he had removed his eyeglasses. "I'm going to get you ready now, try to relax." Berkeley said and pushed a lubricated finger past the tight ring of clenching muscles.

"Ah!" Jeremy cried out remembering JJ saying, yeah, the first time hurt.

"Breathe," Berkeley commanded and kissed Jeremy. Jeremy gasped when he could taste himself on Berkeley's tongue. Berkeley kept his finger moving steadily as he moved down Jeremy's body and used his free hand to keep his knees spread wide. "I'm putting another finger in, does it hurt?"

"I'm ok." Jeremy said and bit his lower lip when he felt Berkeley pushing a second finger into him. Berkeley grinned and leaned down to take him in his mouth again. "Oh... wow," Jeremy cried out when Berkeley trailed his tongue over him. "It's too much, one or the other, but not both, I can't take it." Jeremy panted. "I'm gonna come all over you if you don't stop." Jeremy warned and squeezed his eyes shut. Berkeley grinned and used his fingers to search out and find a certain spot inside of Jeremy. Jeremy cried out and nearly left the bed as he shot load after load over Berkeley's hands and lips.

"Good job," Berkeley said and pulled Jeremy into his lap. Jeremy whimpered when he felt Berkeley pushing against him. Berkeley sighed and waited. He decided he would be gentle after all. Jeremy relaxed and began to ease down on Berkeley. "That's right," Berkeley encouraged. "Take it slow; you don't have to try to go all the way down." Berkeley informed Jeremy who nodded and clenched his teeth. He had never felt so full in his life. Berkeley looked at the sweat that glistened along Jeremy's chest before he leaned over and licked it. "Don't strain yourself, try to relax, I don't want you torn. You'll bleed all over my bed."

Jeremy tried to nod but he could only gasp as Berkeley gained another inch inside of him. "It kind of feels good, but..."

"You'll stretch, give it time." Berkeley said and waited. He placed his hands on Jeremy's hips to help him ease down.

Jeremy closed his eyes and lay his head against Berkeley's shoulder. "Thank you," he sniffled and held on tight. Berkeley sighed. Yes, he thought. He would definitely be gentle.

What the heck is going on?

D knocked softly on his father's bedroom door. He opened it a crack and peeked in. He saw JJ sitting on the side of the bed staring at his father as he slept unmindful of the bright sunlight that streamed down on his face. "I've awakened him twice from nightmares." JJ informed D with a sad sigh. "I think Hama may be back." D gasped and backed from the room to find Leon.

Break

"So happy," Lord D trembled and huddled on the floor with his arms wrapped protectively around his middle. "How long do you think it will take for me to beat that brat out of you. I will never allow you to give him a son."

"NO!" Lord D yelled and scooted away from Hama sobbing. "Please, just let me go. I loved you all your life, just as I promised, please, let it go." Lord D sobbed. "This child is innocent of any wrong doing, as he has always been. Do not harm him again." Hama grinned and raised his hand to strike.

"Get away from him," Lord D looked up to see D-San standing over Hama. Hama grinned and pushed D-San to his knees and climbed over him.

"Precious wake up." JJ said and shook Lord D awake. Lord D sat up and hugged him tightly. "You were crying in your sleep again." JJ said and stroked Lord D's hair. "He's back.. isn't he?"

"Not physically, no." Lord D said and sighed. "I often dream if I am overtired, I told you that."

"I've made you overtired before and you dreamed, but they were pleasant." JJ said remembering Lord D waking with a smile on his face after a night of loving. "Only when you are upset do you have nightmares."

"It is over now. Look, how bright the sun is today." Lord D said and left the bed. JJ frowned after him as he went to the shower. JJ heaved to his feet and followed.

"Let me," JJ said and took the soapy sponge from Lord D and began to drag it across his body. Lord D leaned against the cool shower wall and sighed glad that the long night was finally over.

Chapter 26: 

The End of the World Is Nigh 

Chris could not remember having a breakfast that was so uncomfortably silent. Count D looked worried and he toyed with his food pretending to eat what his grandfather had given him. Ryo, Bikky and Dee were loathe to break the silence and so they all concentrated on helping Lyo cut his pancakes with a minimal amount of mess. Lord D stared at his food and tried to eat, if not himself, then the for the child he carried. JJ sat at the table and glared at Sofu not bothering to pretend to eat the hearty breakfast the older Kami had prepared.

"Would that you could, detective." Sofu said with a smirk that Leon would swear the bastards designed to drive men insane with impotent rage and the need to kill. Dee looked up at JJ before he went back to his own plate. He had never seen JJ so angry. "Is the breakfast not pleasing to you detective?"

"I would really rather enjoy my new year and my anniversary. It would please me if you did not speak to me." JJ said without looking up from his plate. Lord D gasped and tossed his eyes wildly from his lover to his father before he left the table in tears.

Count D sighed and prepared to go after his father. "No, child." Sofu said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will go to him."

"No," JJ said and got to his feet glaring at his 'father-in-law'. "You won't." JJ stalked off and Nana sighed. Her grand son had changed so much this last year. So much, she thought, for the better.

Sofu looked at the woman who had become his friend through their soon to be delivered, mutual grandchildren, and smiled. "Do you think they are prepared to stand together now... as parents?" Sofu asked with a sad smile. Some how he had to make his wife understand. But he could only approach her with the truth, and hope she did not rip his head off before he was done.

Break

Lord D sat in his rocking chair in the garden and rocked steadily holding his tummy as a cramp rendered him breathless. "Relax sweet heart." JJ said and knelt beside him.

"How can you love me?" Lord D asked softly. "Knowing the filth I have sown with my own two hands?" Lord D lowered his head and refused to look up at JJ. "Hama lives now because..."

"He sold his soul to a demon." JJ supplied and he reached for a strand of luscious black silk that fell over his mounding tummy.

"I drove him to madness. I lost both my sons and... And..." Lord D sniffled and could not go on he buried his face in JJ's shoulder and sobbed piteously. "How will this child fare with me as it's parent?"

"No one knows, but he will not only have you this time around. He will have us as his parents. The joy and, yes the burden, of parenthood is not solely on your shoulders. I'll help you, you'll help me. Your past, my past, we'll pack 'em up and ship them to the nearest glacier. I'm a cop, you're a doctor. Ex comes at you I'll rip his balls off then shoot him. I get shot, you fix it. Same goes with parent hood. Love, acceptance, discipline, we will both handle it and he will be a fine young man." Lord D held onto JJ and soaked in the words he said wanting to believe him. Hoping that this time... He would not err so terribly.

High above them in a tree heavily covered with green leaves and small hand reached up to wipe a minuscule ruby colored tear. "Oh Sofu ..." She said with a great sigh. Q-Chan was quiet as she left her son alone with the man he loved.

Leon stared in disgust at Ryo who spent the morning cooing and playing with Lyo. Leon then looked at D blowing kisses at Jewel and understood Ryo in an instant. Chris sat and glanced at the adults at the table with a mixture of need and fear. The parade would start in two hours. They were all supposed to go, but he felt a tight knot in his stomach. Chris looked at Bikky who had a hint of his friend's turmoil and nodded. Chris stood to his feet and cleared his throat. It felt scratchy from the years of inactivity. "...ount D, Bro..." No one heard him it was such a low cadence and rough from ill use. "Bro, Count D." Chris spoke louder. Silver ware fell with a clink on the fine China plates. Dee choked on his coffee and stared at Chris in awe. Chris swallowed with a determined scowl on his face that made him look like a mini Leon. "I don't want to go to the parade.

"Why not!?" Leon asked trying to take the hint from D kicking him soundly under the table.

"Yes Christopher, I am most curious." D said and quieted a fussing Aoi. "You look forward to the parade each year."

"But If I had not wanted to go," Chris looked at Count D before he said. "You would not have been kidnapped and..." Chris paused and sniffled Leon roughly pulled his brother into his arms.

"And we would never have met." JJ said coming back to the table with Lord D held securely against him

"Yeah," Dee said and watched Ryo clean the small mouth and hands covered in syrup. "This year, if anyone comes near, you yell at the top of your well rested lungs." Dee was not afraid to comment on what had plainly been avoided. Chris turned pink and nodded. They would say no more of the years of abject silence.

Break

Jeremy sat up and pulled the covers over his chilled skin. He blushed when he thought he could still feel his muscles twitching around Berkeley as they had when they had made love. "You'll feel that for a bit. You may even walk a little funny, but you'll get used to it. If you want."

"What do you mean if I want?" Jeremy asked and tried to hide the arousal his movements caused when he felt the shadow of Berkeley slide inside of him.

"Come off it, straight boy wants to find out what his cousin finds so enticing. You had your night, you want more?" Berkeley asked with a smirk and raising of his deep blond brow. Jeremy wanted to nod, or shake his head. Instead he sat dumbly staring up at Berkeley. He did not know why he was so shattered inside. They had become friends hadn't they? He did not expect love and devotion, but perhaps... not this stark cold stare.

"I'll get a shower before I go." Jeremy whispered to Berkeley's knees and stood to gather his discarded clothes. He stuck his head under the hot water and was glad that he could not tell if the moisture on his f ace was from the spout, or his own eyes.

"Hope this does not affect our work relationship," Berkeley called out as Jeremy waved and shut the door softly behind him. "Damn," he muttered as he passed a wall of mirrors on his way to the elevator. He was walking funny.

Break

Chris watched float after float in an endless procession as they eased down the large street. He held tight to Count D's free hand and Leon stood by holding Jewel. Bikky held on to Carol's hand and Catherine was still in shock that Chris had spoken. T-Chan stood looking ready to bite anyone who thought of coming near the small entourage. Lyo clapped animatedly from his perch on Dee's broad shoulders. Bikky looked up to see what had the child so excited and he grinned as the Arcadian float came into view with the guards dressed in their formal white uniforms and waving brightly colored banners proudly. You could barely hear the music over the din of the ecstatic crowds. Andy, Clarisande, Chimera, Tisiphone, Althea and Amalthea stood and threw large bunches of tropical flowers into the crowd.

"Ha!" Bikky cheered and caught a flower and handed it to Carol. "Looking at them now, you would never imagine that little bit of fluffy princess holding, much less using, a sword."

"Yeah, and now she looks so sweet faced and wholesome you would never expect to see her as she was last night; looking like every man's night time fantasy." Leon said with a smirk.

"Every man?" Count D asked with a raised brow.

"Every man who is not happily in love and married." Leon said and leaned over to kiss Count D's smooth cheek. "How about that lunch you prepared?" D smiled sweetly and decided to forgive Leon. He then carried their basket and daughter to a clear spot. The Royale ran over to join them. T-Chan marched back and forth looking over the crowd ready to devour any suspicious characters. Lyo's lip trembled when his juice box fell and spilled on the ground. Before he could cry Ryo removed his soiled shirt and replaced with a clean one from a bag and handed a new juice to the small child. "Wow, you do 'Mom' rather well." Leon said with a grin.

Ryo simply looked at him while he cuddled Jewel and fed her a warm bottle that D had given him. "I always bring several different changes of clothes because he will find some way to get messy." Ryo said and looked pointedly at the spot on Leon's shirt where Jewel had deposited a fair amount regurgitated milk.

"Thank you sweetie, that is just what daddy wanted." Leon said with a wide strained grin and gave his daughter to D while he pulled his shirt off and replaced it. D's smile was serene and Ryo could not help but think that D was a smart man and laugh, a smart man indeed.

Break 

(January 2nd)

Lord D yawned widely and stretched before he crawled from bed. They had returned home several hours ago and he had needed a nap to calm his nerves. Sofu had stopped by to give him a check-up. Seeming satisfied he had left telling his son to get plenty of rest. Lord D reached for the glass of white plum juice and honey by his glass and brought it to his lips. The sound of a clink against the glass made him pause. He brought his fingers to his lips and gasped. Lord D rushed to a mirror, "Oh my good Lord!" He exclaimed and turned away from JJ who came behind him to kiss him.

"I have to get to work, Precious. Still working the case from hell you know. Come kiss me so I can be happy today." Lord D placed a brief kiss on JJ's cheek before quickly turning away. "Are you feeling okay?" JJ asked a worried frown on his face.

"I'm fine... I just uh... Need to call my father." Lord D said and went to the phone. JJ frowned and sighed before leaving Lord D alone in the room.

Break 

Sofu tried hard not to laugh. He looked at the confusion and fright on his sons face and decided to have pity on him. "What is happening to me father?" Lord D asked with wide eyes and he licked his teeth and shuddered at their elongated appearance.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Your mother is a vampire." Sofu said losing his battle to have pity on his son.

"Will I... Will I crave..." Lord D gulped painfully and tears sprang into his eyes. "Blood. I do not even eat meat. I can not stomach the sight of it."

"Do you recall D's pregnancy, not yet five months ago?" Sofu asked Lord D who nodded and wiped the tears from his face with a handkerchief his father gave him. Lord D spared a moment to be thankful that the tears were saline. "He could not control his appearance, he had not the skill. You are at least old enough, that now that you have acknowledged the problem, you can work towards concealing it."

Lord D calmed his breathing and concentrated inward as he had been taught to do so many years ago. He sighed in relief when he felt the fangs lesson and vanish. "Oh... thank you ChiChiUe." Sofu handed his son a cup of tea laced heavily with gentian. Lord D crawled into bed and was thus when JJ came home later that night.

Break 

(Fast Forward January 23rd)

Jeremy saw Berkeley walking over to their table and tried not to tense. This was not supposed to ruin their work relationship. He would follow this case, write his article and then get back to New York. JJ saw his cousin and frowned; his fascination with the commissioner was getting out of hand. He would have to have a word with him. For the past few weeks Jeremy had been sullen in his presence and waspish when asking his questions. It was not professional and JJ did not want Berkeley to lodge a complaint with the magazine. Did Jeremy not understand that he could lose his job?

Berkeley sat and enjoyed his lunch while he talked of the latest break in the case. Did he truly not feel anything? Jeremy could recall vividly the tender way Berkeley had held him. Berkeley caught Jeremy's eyes on him and smiled before he straightened his eyeglasses. "So, gentlemen," Berkeley said gaining Ryo and Dee's attention. Leon had stayed home today to nurse Aoi through her fever. He was not leaving D alone to deal with children, pets, and a sick baby. "I believe our adversaries are getting bolder as more and more cases have arrived and still we have no solid suspect."

"I know," Dee said with a frown. "You are preaching to the choir. I would not be surprised if the bastards left a return address on the next feverish young person we find.

"Yes, and more and more young men are being found." Ryo said and looked over the newest case of a twenty year old young male college student in LA for his winter break.

"Yes, I would suggest we all be careful and not go home with just any one we find in a club." Berkeley said with a mean smile. Jeremy looked away and tried not to be hurt by the deliberate jibe.

JJ opened his mouth to speak but his cell phone gained his attention. "Sorry, I have to take this," He said to the commissioner. "Hello Precious, is something wrong?" JJ asked calmly. Lately he had spoken to Lord D in whispers for he was afraid to raise his voice. He did not think it was possible for Lord D to get so large. JJ feared he would never get back to his normal size.

"No, no nothing is wrong, but I am out of peanut butter. Could you please bring me more, the kind with the peanuts in it?" JJ paused and counted to ten before he sighed and agreed. " Oh thank you love." Lord D said into the receiver before he happily hung up the phone.

"You were saying?" JJ said to Berkeley and ignored Ryo and Dee's snickers. Berkeley began to speak but JJ's phone rang again. JJ held up a finger and picked up. "Yes Darling?"

"Oranges, uh and cotton candy. Chris brought some home from school last week and I have been craving it dreadfully. I have tried to control it, but..."

"All right sweetheart, whatever you want now is this instead of the peanut butter, or in addition to?" JJ asked and sighed when Lord D affirmed that he still wanted his crunchy peanut butter. "All right I will be home as soon as we are done." JJ said and hid his scribbled shopping list from Dee.

"Dude, what, is he pregnant?" Jeremy asked laughing as he got a look at his cousin's list of demands from his lover. JJ forced a half-hearted laugh and refused to answer. Instead he focused on Berkeley and the details of the case that they still had yet to solve. JJ tried not to remember the horror stories Nana had told him about when she carried his father. The things she put Grand pa through... JJ shuddered and fought hard to pay close attention to the words around him.

Break

Chris could be heard speaking loudly over the din of Aoi's screams. His classmates had all been surprised when he started to speak in school and he was ecstatic with the shock he was causing. Bikky grinned and showed him a hand held game. Count D smiled gratefully at Bikky and cuddled Aoi closer rocking her back and forth. Lyo cuddled up to Pon-Chan and concentrated on not screaming at T-Chan.

Lady Aurora paced back and forth staring in fright at her great grand child. She wished she had some knowledge that would be beneficial. Even when she had been a human she had stayed far away from children. Being the youngest daughter she was free to roam where she pleased and she had not been pleased to frequent nurseries. "There you are!" She exclaimed when Leon returned with her husband in tow. "This is not working." She said and showed him the half empty spray bottle that had been repeatedly misted over the small child.

T-Chan and the other animals looked curiously at the red-faced feverish baby that D held with tears in his eyes. "Calm down, it is a common human occurrence. Detective," Sofu said to Leon who looked up from studying his daughter's pink face. "Go to the nearest drugstore and get some Tylenol. Make sure you read the label and get the kind for infants. Child, get to your garden and find your eucalyptus and menthol plants. Snip a few leaves and boil them." D handed his daughter to Lady Aurora and headed off to do his grandfather's bidding. "New parents," Lord D said with a sigh. "A common cold is all of a sudden Armageddon."

Chapter 27: 

Matching Rings

JJ stared in horror at Lord D as his spoon scraped the bottom of the canister. "I think I'm going to be ill." Count D said as he watched his father finish off a five pound jar of crunchy peanut butter.

"So says the man who ate Lemons and pounds of pure, unadulterated sugar." Lord D snapped at his son.

"And spun sugar is much better how?" Count D asked his father who was cleaning his sticky fingers free of the cotton candy. "No wonder you have gotten no sleep detective," D said with a giggle. "You have been up feeding him."

"I can not stop eating," Lord D said and opened his second jar of peanut butter. JJ was silent as he handed his dearest a pack of crackers. "Besides child, when you were nearing your eight month, you were a veritable monster." Lord D said and spread peanut butter on his cracker before placing it in his mouth with a sigh of pleasure.

"Yes," D agreed with a smile as he cuddled Aoi close to him and kissed her soft cheek. "But you are here now and my body is back to normal. Yes it is, my darling." D cooed and blew kisses at his daughter that was reciprocated. Leon stared at D and felt his heart melting in his chest. He had no clue what D was saying, but he could feel the raw love that poured from him and swamped their baby. Leon walked over and moved D's hair aside and kissed the nape of his creamy neck.

"We had better head back to the shop, you guys get some rest." Leon said and picked Jewel into his arms. "Don't you have some sort of match in the morning?" Leon asked D who blushed and nodded.

"It is the course of the Hachidan." Count D smiled shyly at his father who stared at him with pride. "I am fast becoming a master of Chi-Gong, I will be Judan very soon. According to Lord Suzaku or Master Xi as you know him."

"I am pleased for you, proud of you. I never could develop an aptitude for pummeling people with my bare hands. "Lord D said quietly and stifled a yawn. It was always t his way it seemed. First he could not seem to stop eating, then he could not seem to stay awake, no matter how badly he wanted to. JJ noted the pout and helped Lord D rise to his feet. "Next week are moving to the consulate..." Lord D announced to Leon and D who were busy wrapping Aoi in her blankets for the ride home.

"But you are not due for another month." D observed with a frown worried that something could be wrong with his father or his soon to be born child.

"This I am aware of." Lord D said with a gentle smile. "But when guests come to the house I have to alter my figure, it is putting undue stress upon me. I ..."

"Say no more father, of course you must do what is best for you both." D placed a slim hand gingerly across his father's tummy before pulling him in for an impromptu embrace. Leon stood back allowing them a moment of privacy. He noted JJ and his Nana in private conversation before Nana bustled off to bed with a warm smile at the occupants of the neat parlor. "I will come by in a few days to tell you how it goes tomorrow. You take some time to settle in and relax. Treat the Palace like a spa and tell His Majesty that I said to do so." Count D gave his father a cheeky grin before he left the grand house with Leon carrying their precious baby.

Break

"This sucks," Dee exclaimed and he resisted the urge to wad the file up and throw it hard against the wall. "I feel like we are chasing a fucking ghost."

"Here," Ryo said calmly handing Dee a decaffeinated coffee. His love had been a bit jittery of late and Ryo wanted to assure himself that he would not be adding to the problem. "The last guy we apprehended knew even less than the two before him. We have to stop picking them up from back alley clubs."

"Yeah," JJ chimed in drinking his coffee with a haggard look on his face. "These are just small time thugs that want to get laid easier." Jeremy smiled at his cousin before he jotted down his remarks on a notepad. "What do you think Commissioner?"

Berkeley removed his glasses before he resettled them on his face with a smirk at JJ. "I think there are far easier ways to find yourself a bed partner that are legal." Berkeley ignored Jeremy's intake of breath and continued. "As for these unlucky bastards..." Berkeley flipped through the files at the pictures of the guys they had arrested. "Book them to the fullest extent of the law." Berkeley stood and left the office.

"I guess we are all dismissed." Jill quipped with a wide grin and poked Leon in the ribs. He had been distracted today and she was beginning to wonder why. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah D is doing some kung-fu test today." Leon explained. "I mean I know he's good, but I fell that if I am not there, something horrible will happen and he will get hurt. His teacher advised me not to stay and watch so instead of calling in as I had planned I came to work and all I can do is sit here and wonder about what Lord Suzaku did not want to see. What is he doing to my baby?"

"I am sure T-chan is caring for Jewel." Jill said with a grin and a wink.

"I meant D," Leon asserted.

"I know," Jill said with a laugh enjoying a mean moment at Leon's expense. "You are worrying too much. What could he possibly be doing to him?"

Break

The sound of the slim body hitting the floor was loud in the stillness of the room. D lay for a few seconds blinking up dazed at the high ceiling of the dojo. D got to his feet just as Master Xi's foot came down hard where his head had been. D lifted his leg high and sent his teacher sprawling. The Phoenix grinned at the expert, un-dodge-able assault and puffed up his cheeks. D gulped and readied himself for the emission of the molten flames. D dropped to his knees and placed his hands in front of him concentrated and materializing his Chi just as he had been thought.

Lord Suzaku opened his mouth wide and an inferno blasted past his pretty, well formed lips. He smiled around his mouth full of heat as he saw that not one flame touched D's sleek work outfit. 'Come on,' Lord Suzaku silently urged. 'Attack me.' D frowned at his hands and pushed against the chi with a tentative thrust. Feeling the air around him materialize and move with an electrical current, D pushed a little harder and Xi fell to his backside as if dealt a heavy backhanded blow.

"Oh my... Sorry," D panted and wiped sweat from his brow as he ran to his teacher's side.

Master Xi sat up wiping blood that trickled from his lips with a smile. He glared at D. "Never drop your defenses against an opponent. Have I taught you nothing? Why do behave as if you were a tenth level Kyu?" Count D backed away with his head lowered in a bow to his senpai fearing a failure of the exam. "You have done well child," Master Xi said with a grin falsifying his harsh words. "I hope you understand the truth of my statements. Your skills are much improved and I am glad to bestow upon you the rank of Hachidan, a Dan of the eight level. Congratulations." D waited a few moments before he exhaled his relief and sat down on the soft exercise mat and grinned. He could not wait to tell Leon.

Break: 

February 5th

Lord D stared at his son sitting demurely across from him wearing a deep green patterned robe with startling white Iris prints all over it and could not believe all that Master Xi had told him. Lord D sat with Aoi on his lap D had handed her over so that he could show his father that she could support her own head now. Lord D glared at Q-Chan as he rested on D's shoulder. When would his father reveal the truth to D?

Sunlight streamed over the secluded porch. He regaled his father with tales of the exam and the random demons that had attacked him before he had to take on Master Xi himself. "I was not able to best him physically, but he says that I gave a good accounting of his teaching." D blushed with a pleased smile and handed his father a bottle for his daughter. "Have you been resting?"

"Yes, every one here has been treating me very well. You would think they had never seen a pregnant Kami before." Lord D blushed when a young unicorn pranced up to the railing and stared at him before trotting away. D took a moment to promise himself that he would bring the children here when they got out of school. They would enjoy playing with the fantastic creatures.

"It can not be that, ChiChiUe, do you not realize how beautiful you are." D said with a smile and sipped his steaming tea. One of the perks of having tea at the Arcadian consulate is that no matter how long it was allowed to sit, it remained warm. "I have told you this before." D sat his cup down and approached his father and took his hand. Aoi smiled up at her Papa and D spared a moment to blow a kiss at her. "You glow with vitality and happiness."

"If it is any where near what I see in you child, then I must be beautiful indeed." Lord D said and kissed D's forehead. D smiled and stood. He went back to his chair and finished his tea staring out at the field and watched the young magnificent beasts play in the yard. D shivered as he felt an ominous presence and he looked around trying to fathom what had changed. He could see nothing, but the feeling remained and he tensed waiting for whatever dark shadow had come to the idyllic setting. The consulate was consecrated and as Arcadian soil, but they were still in LA.

"Is Andy in residence?" D asked hoping not to alarm his father.

"Yes, she is visiting the queen in the east garden." Lord D said and marveled at the change in his son's mood. "Is something wrong?"

"Terribly, let's get you to the protection of the Princess." D stood prepared to take Aoi and carry her when he felt it. This time it was close as if he could turn around and see it. D looked over his shoulder and gasped. He stared in horror at Hamanosuke Nimuri and placed his body in front of his father and baby.

"Wow, you are exceedingly large." Were Hama-'s first words to Lord D. He ignored D completely and paced never taking his eyes from Lord D. "How wonderful," He said with a chilling laugh.

Break

Leon was grinning at Ted and eating his doughnuts. He found he liked the reinforcements that Berkeley had called from New York. "You mean to tell me," Ted said with a frown. "That the little bit of Asian fluff you are with is an eight Dan?"

"He's no ones bit of fluff, but uh yeah. "Leon said with pride. "He kicks major ass."

"I meant no insult when I called him fluff; he just looks so soft and cuddly." Ted said earning a humorous look from Drake.

"Wasn't taken as one." Leon waved the words away.

"He means," JJ piped in. "That what you see is the glaze of parenthood; you have never seen him with the claws out." JJ's laughter broke off as his left hand started to sting painfully. He looked down at his ring and saw Leon doing the same.

"We gotta go," Leon said and stood. Drake and Ted stared in wonder as the two detectives ran from the PD and disappeared from view.

"Where are they off to?" Ryo asked as he and Dee entered the break room. They looked from the window and could not make out Leon and JJ.

"I don't know, we were sitting her talking and then they both looked at the rings and bolted." Drake said he noted that Ryo and Dee were wearing matching bands as well and smiled. Dee had placed his hand on Ryo hip as they gazed out at the street.

"We have to go as well." Ryo said and pulled Dee to the door.

"We do?" Dee questioned with a frown as he tried to steady his coffee.

"Remember when Lord D was attacked at the courthouse? JJ said his ring stung his hand. Something is wrong; I think they are both in danger." Ryo said and walked briskly to their car.

"Can't be," Dee said and tossed his coffee in a trash can they passed. "Leon dropped D off at the consulate, which is the safest place they could be right now."

"Not so, or did you forget the war we fought there?" Ryo said and buckled his seatbelt. "Lord D is living there for his health and that of his unborn child not the safety. We are in La, the Royals can make an opening to Arcadia, but they are not in Arcadia."

"Oh man," Dee said and pulled out his siren and sped as fast as he could to the consulate.

Break

Lord D frowned darkly at Q-Chan. In his minuscule shape and relaxed state of mind his father had allowed this fiend to come near. He wished he could vent his frustrations, but he could not reveal the truth to D. He could not disobey a direct order from his father. "You dare much carrying his child." Hama said and continued to ignore D. Lord D looked at his son and wondered why he was removing his outer robe. D wrapped the robe around Aoi and placed his father's arms more securely around her.

"You dare much coming here." D said to Hama and stood blocking Hama-'s view of his father. No easy feat with Lord D as extended as he was.

"Step aside boy, this does not concern you." Hama said and placed a foot on the step and D attacked.

Break

Leon and JJ entered the consulate and saw several royals and guards running with weapons at the ready. Leon swore and they followed them sure that they could lead them to their spouses. "There is a ruckus on the patio." Andy explained. "He must have slipped in before the veil was placed over the consulate and waited until an opportune moment. There are only children in the glen, they must be terrified."

"Who slipped in?" JJ asked as he jogged beside the Princess.

"Hamanosuke," She said and kept going./ JJ picked up his speed determined to get to Lord D's side.

"Why the hell is this place so big?" Leon demanded as they rounded yet another corner into a long hallway.

"Did you forget the size of our king?" Nestoir asked as they made it to the patio doors and threw them open. They all stopped and stared as Hama- was treated to a demonstration of D's new skills.

"Precious, oh my darling." JJ said and rushed to Lord D's side. Leon approached and took Jewel into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I... D... Master Xi told me, but I never thought." Lord D said as he watched his son with a look of awed horror.

"Look at that sweetheart," Leon said to Jewel. "See Papa beat the bad man. As soon as you are able to walk he's going to teach you how to do that. "Leon cooed at his daughter as Hama- hit the ground hard and D climbed on top of him and slammed his head into the cobbled pavement.

"Whoa," Dee said and watched in amazement as Count D beat Hama- bloody. "We rushed here expecting to rescue some one."

"Yeah, looks like Hama is the one that needs to be rescued." Ryo said and grinned he watched D execute an impressive side kick. "Looks like Hama tried to fight back."

The sky darkened and Andy gasped. "Nestoir, go get those young ones to safety." Nestoir nodded at his wife and stepped off the porch as lightning stuck the ground. D jumped away from Hama and looked down at his singed sheath. "He's not going to make it... Angel!" Andy called and the blond prince threw two glowing objects. One of his orbs surrounded the children and another encircled Nestoir and brought him back to his wife's side. The Orb containing the children sank into the ground and vanished from view just as a strong gust of wind blew and Hama got to his feet smiling. "Everyone, get inside." Andy said and ushered them all to safety.

Lord D stood and placed a hand to his side. He had a worried frown on his face. This pain was not like a usual stress cramp, it was worse. He stared about blankly and watched unseeing as Andy and the others prepared to battle the demons that were encroaching on the gates of the consulate. Another cramp and he gasped aloud and grabbed JJ's arm in a tight grip. "Oh Darling, it's going to be ok, try to relax." JJ said hoping to talk his love down from his agitated state.

"No... I do not think so." Lord D said and the color drained from his face as a cramp felt as if it were ripping him in two. Lord D gasped and began to sob. "I'm in labor."

Chapter 28: 

Two-Fold Monster

"What!" JJ exclaimed and looked frightfully down at Lord D's tummy. "No... You are not." Lord D cried out in pain and JJ gulped. "Well... Stop it."

"It is not like I have much choice." Lord D ground out. "What, did you expect me to be pregnant forever?"

"No, but I thought we had at least another month to prepare." JJ said losing color in his face at Lord D's obvious discomfort.

D stood by Leon wringing his hands and panting. "This is my fault; I should not have engaged Hama in front of him." D held tightly to Leon as his father placed a hand to his lower back and blinked back tears. "It was terribly upsetting. Upsetting enough to cause and early delivery."

"That bastard attacked and caused you to go in labor!" JJ exclaimed and looked out at the consulate's courtyard where the demon army was amassing.

"What does it matter the cause?" Lord D ground out trying to breathe his way through a contraction. "The truth of the matter is..." Lord D paused and glared at Q-Chan. "My contractions are coming at an alarming rate," Lord D inhaled deeply before he continued. "This child will be born very soon. Will you get on with it?"

"Don't you worry about a thing Lord D-Kun." Andy said with a determined scowl. "We will have this nipped in the bud in no time, you just have that baby."

"I don't think I have much choice." Lord D affirmed as another contraction was felt. "Father please," Lord D whispered and lowered his head and tears fell onto he and JJ's joined hands. Q-Chan chirped and heavy winds filled the parlor. When the wind cleared D gasped as he stared at his grand father.

"You..." D pointed at his grandfather before his face turned red. "All this time, it was you?"

"A necessary deception child, you were too young and needed looking after." Sofu said not offering an apology for his years of trickery.

"I received packages from you... Gifts, Q-Chan was with us at the wedding and the shower, how do you explain... Lady Aurora." D said and looked around the room. "Where is my grand mother?" He asked his exasperation evident in his voice.

"Informing the king and queen of the demon attack as is her duty. But," Sofu said deciding to completely explain all to his grandson. "When I could not be with you, she was."

"But Q-Chan is my dearest friend, I trusted him with things I wanted kept private. Many things. Intimate things." D sighed and looked at his grandfather with all the betrayal he felt in his heart. "Even after I was wed you did not find it fit to tell me of this." Lord D cried out again halting any more D could have said and caused JJ to panic.

"This indeed needs to be handled, but I fear it must wait for another time. My water just broke." Lord D explained held tightly to JJ and tried to relax and breathe through another contraction. D took his father's arm and led him to his bedroom. Leon followed and wondered why D halted at the door.

"Aren't you going in to help?" Leon asked as he stepped aside. Lady Aurora had received the news of her son's labor and came running down the hallway.

"It would be a great dishonor to see my father unclothed." D explained as he watched Sofu lead his son to the bed. The consulate shook as the demon army attacked. "My Baby!" D exclaimed and ran back to the parlor with Leon on his heels. They found Jewel sleeping peacefully in a playpen next to little Nicklaus. One of Prince Angel's protective orbs encapsulated the small children. D collapsed against Leon with intense relief.

"They could total this house and nothing would get through that orb." Andy promised before she unsheathed her gleaming sword. "Angel, secure the birthing room." Andy commanded and Prince Angel nodded his compliance and Count D sighed with relief. He eyed Leon as he checked the weapon the Chimera gave him. Leon lined up with the detectives, Royals, and guards prepared to battle the demons. Count D went to stand beside him.

"Baby," Leon said in a low voice as High Prince Daphnus kicked the door open. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting those I love." D answered and went to meet the battle head on beside his friends.

Break

Chris raised his hands excitedly and jumped to his feet. "The capital of California is Sacramento."

"The Capital of Texas is Austin," said a young girl. The teacher was about to select another student when the intercom system chimed.

"Excuse me; I want all students to board school buses that will drop them off directly at their homes. No exceptions. There has been a definite terrorist attack in the city and every one is advised to adhere to these rules for their own safety. Bikky MacLean, you are ordered by your father Randy MacLean to report to Count D's Pet shop and await his retrieval." The Principal went on to say a few more words before the students were released to buses.

Break

Ryo hung up the telephone with a smile and went to join the war defending the consulate. Dae stood behind his army with Hama at his side and directed his army. Count D looked for any opportunity to attack the former imperial general again. Hama felt the chill of D's cold stare. He looked up and gasped at the pure malevolence that Count D held in check for him. Dae noted his pet's fear and sent a wave of demons over to D. D crossed his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. Leon prepared to shoot the monsters but paused and stared in horror at his lover. D channeled his Chi through his finger tips and sent the new horde flying backwards. Hama backed against Dae and for the first time felt fear. Even as one of the emperor's elite generals he had never mastered the pure art of Chi-Gong.

Break

Lord D tried to keep his hands relaxed as his father filed his nails. He breathed in pants and closed his eyes against the pain. JJ patted his shoulders and pulled is hair back from his sweating brow. "Relax child, we have only just begun." Sofu said calmly when Lord D cried out in pain. "I must tell you, one child will not be born here."

"What? Is something wrong with our baby?" JJ demanded and looked worriedly at Lord D.

"No, your children are fine." Sofu paused and let the news sink in while he cleaned his hands and said a prayer.

"Lady Aurora could not take it anymore. She had been silent, trusting in his wisdom, but now a mother's fear gripped her tightly. She placed her hands on her husband's shoulders and turned him to face her. "What have you seen?" She asked nearly hysterical in her concern.

"You know that I can not reveal..." Sofu began.

"Hang can and can not, that is my son." Lady Aurora looked over to see Lord D panting and trying to work through a contraction.

"He is my son as well. And now I have to go and deliver his children. All I can do is prepare for the outcome and hopefully prepare others for what is soon to come." Sofu said, Lady Aurora growled at his cryptic words and slammed her fist against the wall. The wall crumbled and a bluish light glowed indicating that they were inside and orb.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked when Lady Aurora wrenched the door open.

"To kill something, it will make me feel better." Lady Aurora said and took a step beyond the barrier. Lord D cried out and she spun around and was immediately at his side. "Oh child, I am not going anywhere, mommy's here. I'll kill your father later."

Sofu D moved between his son's legs to check his dilation and gasped. "I know father, do not push," Lord D said fighting the urge to do just that.

"Actually son, you are fully dilated. When I count to three.. Push.

Chapter 29: 

Two-Fold Monster 2 (maelstrom)

Lord D breathed deeply and looked at his father in disbelief. "Why did you not tell me that I am carrying twins?" Lord D said and tried to get his bearings to push. He held his mother's hand and JJ's hand and waited for his father to answer.

"You were not exactly handling surprises well at the time. There was no point in frightening you. Especially after you went into shock with D-San." Sofu said while instructing his wife to wipe Lord D's brow. "D-San did not kill his brother to come back to you, he moved in with him."

"Sofu," JJ said gaining is father-in-laws attention. "How often does a D have twins and survive?"

"To my knowledge, there has never been a D, or a Kami who has born twins." Sofu said with a sad smile of encouragement at his son. "But the strength of your age is upon you my child; if you are brave and work hard we will see this through." Sofu said coming as close as he had ever come to breaking the rules of his age gifts. Lord D nodded and gritted his teeth against another contraction. "Inhale and when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push." Sofu said and waited for his son to inhale.

Lord D pushed and Sofu stared in amazement. "What... What?" Lady Aurora said when her husband did no more than stare.

Sofu visibly shook himself and moved his hands in readiness. "I can see the head, Push child." Lord D held tightly to is mother and JJ and did just as his father instructed him.

Break

The battle had moved away from the patio and pushed into the middle of the grand field. The sound of swords clashing was deafening in the bright afternoon sunlight. Dee tried to keep Ryo at his side. He did not like close combat like this. Dee wished he had a sword. He felt the gun in his hand grow warm and he looked down. The gleaming sword was impressive and he went to work slicing at the demons that came his way. He was about to show his new weapon to Ryo. Dee turned and felt his heart constrict painfully as Ryo was hit hard on the back of his head.

Ryo felt nauseous and dropped the gun he held. Leon tried to rush to his side, but caught sight of D going hand to hand with a demon. Dee threw monsters in every direction trying to get to his lover. Dee panicked when he found Ryo lying unmoving on the soft grass. "Baby, open your eyes." Dee said and pulled Ryo into his arms. Ryo fell limply against Dee and did not move. Daphnus slew the last demon then pointed his sword at Dae. The Demon growled before he grasped Hama and left the bloody field of battle.

"Clarisande, tend the wounded." Andy said and nodded at Angel. The prince raised his hands and a wave of immense wind gusted and cleared the yard. Andy went to Dee who held Ryo in his arms with a worried frown on his face.

"I... Can't wake him." Dee said and brushed the soft waves of Ryo's hair back from his face. Clarisande worked her way over and gave instructions to have Ryo moved to the infirmary.

Break

"Well JJ would you do the honors?" Sofu said and held a golden eyed baby over. JJ tried to calm the trembling in his hands as he cut the umbilical cord. Lord D fell back against the bed nearly exhausted. Sofu allowed him a few moments of rest before he pulled him up again. Lord D began to sob with exhaustion and pain. Sofu tried his best to alleviate his son's pain, but found himself growing tired. "I have nearly used all of your powers and my strength; we have to do this now."

Lady Aurora wiped the tears from her sons face and held back her own. She could not bear to see him in such obvious pain. Lady Aurora knew her husband was trying to relieve the pain and yet... Lord D nodded and ground his teeth against the pain. Lord D flopped back against the pillows panting. After a moment JJ helped to sit back up. Lord D waited for the next contraction and pushed as hard as he could. Sofu was not surprised to see a small head breaching. "That's right child, push. Inhale and that's it... Push." Sofu said and braced himself. Even with his father's considerable strength, he thought he would expire from the ripping he could feel. "You are going to need stitches." Sofu said when Lord D cried out as he gently guided his grand son free. JJ snipped the cord and allowed Lady Aurora to clean the small purple eyed baby.

"Why aren't they crying?" Lord D asked weakly as he tried to sit up and look in his mother's direction. Lady Aurora stood over the small table and stared in loving awe at her newest grandchildren.

"Your children are fine child, now I need to clean you up." Sofu said calmly and began to press against his son's stomach.

Break

Leon and Count D checked on Aoi before they ran off to Lord D and JJ's bedroom. "Grandfather!" D called when he could hear no sounds coming from the room. The door opened a crack and Sofu stuck his head out. Count D paused when his grand father smiled at him. "How is he doing?"

"It's over." Sofu said and placed a hand on D's shoulder when he started to weep.

"It has only been two hours." D said and sniffled. "Father was stronger than I am, he should have..."

"Your father is sleeping now, as are your brothers." Sofu informed his grieving grandson.

"Brothers?" Leon asked for D seemed to be speechless. He stared wide eyed at his grandfather.

"Yes, your father has successfully survived birthing twins." Sofu smiled gently and kissed D's forehead before he went back into his sons room. D's tears were now of joy as he embraced Leon tightly. Sofu looked over the room and saw JJ sitting gently stroking first one small head then another. "Would you like to know which is your son?" Sofu asked.

"They both are." JJ said without looking up. Sofu smiled, this young man always said the correct answer to his many tricky questions.

"Now can you tell me the truth?" Lady Aura said when she looked up from stroking the hair lovingly aside from Lord D's face. Sofu walked over and gazed down at his son. "What did you see?"

Sofu sighed and sat beside his wife and took her hand in his own. He found it odd that his nails were longer than hers. "I told him. When I first discovered that he was carrying twins I told him. He became extremely alarmed and frightened. He had a miscarriage and later died of grief." Lady Aurora gasped and stared at her husband tears falling down her face.

"What are talking about?" JJ demanded looking up from gazing at his children. "He's alive they are all fine!"

"Yes, because he found out today, before he delivered them." Sofu said with a devious smile at his wife. Lady Aurora jumped her husband in a move that would have made Andy proud and kissed him soundly. "Get some rest, I will see what aid I can give to the wounded, it seems that the battle is over. My son is not the only doctor here, and I dare say I received my credentials long before he did." Sofu said with a wink at JJ who snuggled up to Lord D careful not to jostle the bed. "You did well my boy, very well indeed." Sofu whispered before he left the room.

Break 

Dee sat up anxiously when Sofu D stepped over to Ryo. "He has a concussion; he may wake up in five minutes, five hours or five days. There is nothing more I can do." Dee lowered his head and tried not to sob. Ryo had to wake up... He just had to.

Chapter 30: 

Silver Lining

Andy choked back a sob as she got a good look at Dee. He sat in the infirmary at Ryo's bedside. His dark hair hung limply and looked as if it had not been washed in the three days that Ryo had not opened his eyes. "You have to try to eat something," Count D said gently and placed a soft hand on Dee shoulder. Dee stared at the food as if it had no right to exist as long as Ryo eye's remained closed. Count D sighed and handed the plate to Leon who took it away. Count D took in Dee's sunken eyes and pale skin so different from the robust man he had come to know and care so much about.

"Baby, I need you to open your eyes." Dee said when Count D gave him another pat and left him alone. "Please, just open your eyes." D stretched out in the bed and pulled Ryo into his arms and held him tightly needing the reassurance of his warmth that his lover was still alive.

Break

JJ wanted to believe Sofu, but as another day passed and still Lord D was still unable to sit up he grew worried. "I thought you said he was stronger than D because of his age, D was at least able to sit up."

Lord D raised a trembling hand and placed it heavily upon JJ's arm. But he could not garner the energy to speak. "I gave him a sedative," Sofu explained and tucked his son more securely into bed. "He is in a lot more pain than you know, and D experienced. Yes he has stitches and so did D. But D did not tear during delivery. The rip went upwards towards his testicles. He will be on his back for some time yet. Now please, your sons are hungry." Sofu said softly and went to pick up one of the whimpering babies. JJ picked up the other one and they both sat in silence. Both thinking of how much they loved Lord D and wanted him to get better.

Break

Andy held tight to Nestoir as she walked into the infirmary and saw Dee curled up holding on to Ryo's still form. "I know you fear for me, but I can do this." Andy whispered.

"You are my wife and the mother of my child, how can you think I wold ever condone you putting yourself at such a risk." Nestoir said just as quietly. "You do not know how far he is, you could get trapped."

"That's why I want Angel with me, he can track me in the mist better than anyone and he can pull me out if it is necessary." Andy replied her voice rising a bit and causing Dee to jerk awake and look around ready to protect Ryo.

"It is just us, there is no need to crease your bow with worry," Nestoir said reverting to his odd poetic syntax caused by thinking in ancient Greek and translating to English in his mind.

A light turned on in the room and Bikky walked in holding tight to little Lyo's hand. "What's going on guys?" Bikky asked and looked at Ryo. He had hoped that the light and people meant that Ryo had awakened he forced down bitter tears that his hope had been false. When Jill had gone to the pet shop to pick them all up he had demanded to know why Ryo wasn't there. Jill had sighed and said nothing. All she could tell him was that Leon had called and asked her to bring them to the consulate. Chris was silent and held tight to his little badger friend. Another light could be seen coming down the hallway and Leon rounded the corner into the light and shut off his flashlight. D stood beside him holding Aoi.

"Let me just call for Angel, we can do this." Andy persisted; she saw her husband falter and latched on to his arm. "I can't bear to see so many people suffer."

"Dee... Dee... They... They are behind you." Dee gasped and looked down as startling dark eyes opened and blinked several times. "I'm coming, love, watch out."

"RYO!" Bikky yelled and launched himself at the prone form on the bed. Ryo winced when the smaller body collided with his. Dee still stared in shock as the words Ryo had mumbled began to make sense.

"Ow uh, Bikky, get off." Ryo said and wrapped his arms around his son to hold him close. Ryo frowned he was so weak. "What happened?"

"You had a concussion; you have been out for three days." Sofu said as he weaved his way around the many people that cluttered the infirmary. Sofu gently applied pressure to Dee's arm and he moved aside from the bed. Sofu had to physically life Bikky from the bed and set him aside. Dee gawked in amazement at the small Asian man as he lifted the tall gangly teen.

"Hey man, put me down, "Bikky protested not wanting to release the blankets tucked around Ryo. "I'm not a kid dammit I'm thirteen."

Ryo sat up and held his head against a wave of dizziness. "Bikky ... mouth," Ryo muttered. Dee moved aside to get Ryo a glass of water and heard a gasp. He moved the waste basket over just as Ryo turned green and puked in front the crowd full of people. Ryo heaved before he fell back against the bed with his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryo, daddy, I'll never swear again," Bikky promised and looked anxiously at Sofu. "He'll be ok?"

"I will decide that after I examine him, everyone out, except you detective Laytner you may remain." Sofu said crisply and washed his hands. Andy wiped happy tears from her eyes and left with her husband. Count D smiled brightly at his grandfather before he and Leon departed ushering Bikky and Lyo back to the room they had been sharing with Chris.

Break

JJ sat on the bed with tears falling down his face as he stared at Lord D. He slept deeply, JJ had lifted his arm and it had fallen to the bed like a dead weight and he had not moved. He thought Kami's were supposed to heal quickly. He had done this to Lord D. He had loved him too much. "He loved you just as much," JJ looked up at Lady Aurora and tried not to weep openly on the ancient vampire's deep red velvet blouse. "It is quite alright child, your tears won't stain." She said and wrapped her arms around the young man. "Think of how much you have done for him, how much you loved each other. My son would have remained traumatized if you had not shown him the truth of love. Wounds heal child, he will be up before you know and you will both share in raising my grand children." Lady Aurora walked over to the large bassinet and looked in on the sleeping babies.

With a smile she left JJ alone in the room. JJ wondered how Lord D's hair had gotten in a braid. It had been loose only moments before. He figured that Lady Aurora had used her exceptional gifts to put the neat plait into her son's hair. JJ stroked Lord D brow before he settled down and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Break

The sun rose higher in the sky close to noon and Dee stared intently at Ryo's face willing his eyes to open. Last night Sofu had cautioned that Ryo might slip back into unconsciousness, but Dee held hope. He saw Ryo's eyelashes flutter and he sighed. He blinked unexpected tears from his eyes and he gazed at the strong masculine face with feminine features. It was such a contrast, his Ryo's face. Just like his body, all angles and pale skin. Light hair and dark eyes. Ryo was his perfect conundrum, like Monopoly and Sudoku rolled into one enticing puzzle.

"Hey gorgeous," Dee said and watched those unbelievably long lashes lift and reveal the deep pools within. Ryo tried to say something but nausea quelled the need to do anything but retch. Dee held him over a pail that Sofu had left for just such an occurrence. "It's ok, Sofu said that you might be queasy for a few days. You have to stay off your feet." Dee said and kissed the lids that remained closed after Ryo had flopped back on the bed and breathed deeply.

"Bikky and Lyo?" Ryo asked not opening his eyes but smiling at the gentle caress of Dee's lips across his cheeks. He felt a wet cloth softly being drawn across his lips and he smiled.

"Bikky is at school and Lyo is with D and Leon. You just get some rest and get better ok." Dee made and odd sound and Ryo moved his hands to see tears falling down his face. "Promise me that the next time you see something coming me, you let me get the concussion, I can't handle seeing you hurt."

"I'm a cop Dee, a damn good one." Ryo interjected and dragged a shaking hand across Dee's face.

"I know, but you are also my love and I... I'm not that strong." Dee said and broke. He crawled into bed and placed his head on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo brought his arms around Dee and held him.

"Yes you are." Ryo whispered and kissed the top of Dee's head.

Clarisande waited a moment before she made her presence known. "Sofu D said that you can have some broth and herbs. It should help your stomach and the weakness you feel." She said explaining the tray and the steaming bowl she offered to Dee. Dee was silent in his embarrassment. He wiped his face and helped Ryo to sit up. Clarisande smiled over her shoulder as she left him to feed Ryo blowing each spoonful carefully to make sure it was not too hot.

Chapter 31-34 

(Red Light Special)

Ryo paced around the bed and counted. Dee had to see reason. "It's been a week!" Ryo argued when Dee stepped into the infirmary looking fit to kill.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed!" Dee yelled at the same time. He stormed at Ryo and gently grasped his arms before he sat him on the bed.

"Dee, Sofu examined me yesterday, I'm ok." Ryo said smiling up at Dee before he captured the dark haired mans lips. "I'm even up to solid food." Ryo said with a laugh.

"You were unconscious for three days Baby that scared the crap out of me." Dee said and sat heavily on the bed pulling Ryo into his arms.

"Remember when we were still in New York and Leo's 'family' found out we were there when he died and they shot you. You were unconscious for over a week." Ryo said and wrapped his arms around Dee's trim waist. "I thought I was going insane. That's why I was so glad when Chief suggested that we get out of town and arranged our transfer here. We have dangerous jobs Dee." Ryo said and leaned back against the bed not favoring the slight bump that was still there. "I'm still alive; you are still alive, let's be thankful for that." Ryo gave Dee a coy look and Dee frowned, as sexy as Ryo was, he had a legitimate headache.

Break

JJ stood still and gasped in horror. Lord D was trying in vain to push himself up to a sitting position in the bed. JJ rushed forward and grasped Lord D's arms. He was amazed at how frail Lord D felt. "Darling you are skin and bones." JJ said once he had Lord D sitting propped against a small mountain of pillows.

"I'll be fine, I just..." Lord D halted and caught his breath before he looked over at the lace covered bassinet with longing. He had given birth a week ago and had been too weak to even wake up long enough to view his babies.

"Are you okay, I mean..." JJ hesitated before he continued. "Does it hurt?" JJ slide his eyes to Lord D's lap and blushed.

"I want to see them," Lord D said his eyes bright with excitement. JJ grinned and went to gently pull the bassinet over to the bed. He lifted out first one small bundle and sat it in Lord D's lap before he took the second and sat down beside his lover. Lord D gazed at the babies and choked on a sob. "So beautiful." He whispered and kissed a tiny forehead.

"Yeah,"JJ said and gazed at the small child in his arms. "He's got purple eyes just like you and that one has golden eyes." JJ said and looked at the child that Lord D held in his arms. Lord D gasped and looked over into the deep purple eyes. "I know you know, but don't tell me." JJ said and snuggled closer to Lord D so that he could see both baby boys. Lord D wiped a tear and smiled before he impulsively leaned over and kissed JJ's cheek.

The door opened and Sofu stepped inside he cleared his throat and waited for his son to notice him. "My grandson thinks that I have done something horrible to you. I do not know why he does not trust me, but he insists on seeing you and his brothers." Sofu said to his son with a smirk over his shoulder.

"Well, when you lie to someone for several hundred years it kind of tends to lead to mistrust." D said tartly and marched past his scowling grandfather. He paused by the bed and stared in wonder. "Oh.. ChiChiUe, they are darling." D's voice softened as he crawled gently on the bed and looked between Lord D and JJ and the babies they held. D felt tears prick his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "I am honored to share a genetic link with such darling babies." Lord D laughed softly and beamed at JJ. "Thank you," D whispered to JJ and JJ felt that D was saying so much more.

Break

February 14 (Sorry this is so stinking late)

Ryo blinked and opened his eyes, he could smell a faint sweet smell and feel something soft brush along his skin in a tantalizing motion. Ryo looked around the bed and gasped at the piles of yellow roses and tropical purple and white flowers. "Dee..."

"Happy valentines day baby." Dee said and leaned down over Ryo's torso and very softly traced Ryo's lips with his tongue. Ryo sighed and opened his mouth to use his tongue to follow Dee's and met in the middle. "You are going to enjoy this." Dee promised.

"You woke up before me, that's rare," Ryo mumbled and gasped when Dee nipped his ear and stuck his tongue in.

"Had my phone set to go off before yours did." Dee explained and undid the buttons of Ryo's deep blue pajamas. He took a moment to ogle the pale skin that lay out in perfect abandonment before him. "I know I am going to enjoy this," Dee promised with a grin as he reached up and took a pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Ryo tucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit back a moan. Dee chuckled and lowered his head to capture the sensitive bit of flesh between his teeth to lick and suckle.

"Ooh." Ryo blushed and sighed, he would forever be amazed at just how good Dee could make him feel. Dee blew warm air over the peak and Ryo arched up into the sensation.

"Ryo!" Dee sighed and slumped against Ryo with an anguished groan. "Ryo!" Bikky called again through the bedroom door. "Dee, put your pants on and let him go!"

"I'm going to kill him," Dee growled into Ryo's neck.

"No," Ryo said stifling a laugh. "You will not." Ryo sat up and re-did the buttons on his top. Ryo was still laughing as he left the bed to open the door.

"He has some sort of sixth sense I swear, he knows when I am about to sink into you and..." Dee halted his words and glared at Bikky who strolled into the room with Lyo at his side.

"No supernatural powers needed, you are just predictable and horny all the time." Bikky said with a smirk as he crawled onto the bed and handed Ryo a box obviously wrapped by a child. "Little Lyo and myself got you something, Hey Ape, it's for you too." Bikky said with a grin at Dee. Dee scuffed Bikky's blond hair.

"Lady... smile." Lyo said and snuggled in Ryo's lap. Lyo placed his hands on Ryo's cheeks and patted them. "Ryo more than lady pretty" Lyo said and nodded as if he had just imparted all the knowledge of the universe.

Dee laughed and planted a kiss on the tiny baby cheek. "He Ryo I think he noticed what I have been telling you for some time, you're beautiful." Dee said and winked at Ryo who turned a lovely shade of pink.

"I told her I wanted one gift for the both of you and she gave me this, and yeah Ryo. You are totally prettier." Bikky said as Ryo peeled back the paper and opened the box. He stared down at the pair of red silk pajamas.

"You got us matching pajamas, thank you." Ryo said and lifted out the shirt and pants he looked with confusion as there was nothing else in the box.

"You are supposed to wear the top Ryo and Dee you wear the bottom. Happy Valentine's day." Bikky said with a grin before he bounded from the bed and rolled a tray in containing breakfast that he had obviously made himself. Dee looked at the clock and sighed. They had to work today to stake out a club for Double X suspicion; they would not get another chance for quite some time. Dee gazed at Ryo as he happily sat in bed feeding Lyo and laughing with Bikky and he sat on the bed keeping his libido in check. Ryo did not miss the large bloomed yellow roses and chocolate dipped raspberries and he knew that later they would make up for lost time.

Break

"Harder!... Leon... Oh yeah!" Count D gripped the sheets and screamed his release as Leon slammed deep inside of him. Leon felt the clenching of D's muscles and the deep massaging sent him over the edge and he spilled hot seed deep inside of him. D collapsed against the bed and Leon lowered D's legs from their position on his shoulders'. "Yeah Baby, that is definitely the way to start the day." Leon said and kissed D's sweaty brow. He moved strands of silky hair aside and merged their lips. As their tongues dueled D moaned and arched up close to Leon offering his body for more loving. Leon grinned and heaved himself up ready to comply when his cell phone rang. Leon ignored it and pressed in inch by inch. D moaned and closed his eyes and threw his head back. Leon knew that for as long as he lived he would never see anything sexier. His phone ringing became a back drop to D's cries of delight as Leon found and repeatedly hit his sensitive spot deep inside.

"Oh Leon," D groaned when Leon lowered his head and took his time leaving a bruise on his neck as he ground his hips hard against D's plaint body. D shivered and clenched his fingers pulling Leon's hair to get him closer. "I am yours now and always, I love you so much." D cried out and pushed his feet into the mattress brining his backside up for more of Leon to slide deeper in.

Leon pulled out and sat on his backside pulling D into his lap. D pressed his back to Leon's chest and rocked his hips enjoying the fullness of Leon that he could feel grinding deep inside of him. Leon brought his hands around and squeezed D's erection before he began to stroke it up and down. "Come for me baby, you squeeze so tight when you do." Leon whispered in D's ear and bit the small shell; D trembled and did just that spilling himself over his stomach and Leon's hands.

Leon clenched his jaw and enjoyed the deep penetration and the spasms of D's body and came in a long flood deep inside of D. D slumped back against Leon and wrapped his arms around Leon's in a double embrace. "Happy Valentine's day," D muttered and reached to the bedside for a Strawberry dipped in his home made chocolate and pressed it against Leon's lips. Leon could feel his seed dripping from D's body and onto his lap as he bit into the tender morsel.

"Same to you baby," Leon grinned before he picked up his phone which was ringing and vibrating.

"ORCOT, IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN FIVE MINUTES I WILL HAVE YOUR BADGE!" Leon winced at the chief's word being yelled in his ear and held the phone away from his head.

D chuckled low and said succinctly into the phone. "Hello Chief, how nice to hear from you on such a beautiful day."

"Count D?" The chief blustered into the phone. "What are you in his lap or something?"

"Actually yes," D said with a sensuous laugh and sigh.

"I'll be there after I get a shower," Leon said into the phone with a laugh at the total silence on the other end. "Happy Valentine's day lovely. Jeremy said he will be here to pick you up and bring you to the club tonight, wear something sexy."

"Will do, X' Ta-C is performing again right? Am I to act as a decoy?" D asked and lay across the bed nude as Leon stood and went to the bathroom.

"I think so, and the proper word is: Bait." Leon said from the bathroom. D pulled a robe on as he went to check on Aoi in another room. The little baby was asleep soundly. "Just like an angel." D whispered and leaned down, he wanted to kiss the little head but he thought of where he had recently had his mouth and changed his mind. Maybe it would be better if he had a shower first.

Break

Chihaya stared around the pet shop shyly as Leon kissed first Aoi's forehead, then D's lips before he left for the police head quarters. "Good Morning Chihaya," Count D said and sat down to sip his tea. He noted the preoccupied look on the young angel's face and sighed. "How are your dogs? I understand you named the Une, deux, Trois, and Quatre."

"Yes, Count D, they are wonderful." Chihaya said and blushed before he sat down next to the count and accepted a cup of tea. Chihaya looked at Aoi before he gazed around the shop. T-Chan looked up and gazed around wondering what Chihaya was looking for. "Count D," Chihaya said and sighed.

"Yes?" Count D said and looked up ready for whatever was troubling his friend.

Big purple eyes filled with tears and he clutched Count D's hand. "I need your help, I fear I have made Kagetsuya dreadfully angry and I do not know what to do." The words spilled out in a tearful torrent. "I think he does not love me anymore."

"Oh no, that can not be right," Count D said calmly and patted the slim shoulder. "Tell me what happened..."

Break 

"Ryo, may I have a word with you. Laytner, you as well." Ryo and Dee looked up at the Commissioner and nodded before they stepped to the side of the group to have a private word with him. Jeremy sighed as he gazed at Berkeley and went back to his notepad. He would be going to the club tonight with them all and hoped to be there when they finally cracked the case. His cousin was to be home watching the action in the club so that they could track potential victims and dealers and not leave his ill lover alone.

"Yes Commissioner," Ryo said with a friendly smile. It had given him a great deal of pleasure to note that the man had ceased to obviously hit on him.

"Ryo, I know you have experience profiling suspects and I want to know what you think of the newest victims of Double X." Rose said and leaned casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well recently the victims are more males than females and the age is decidedly lower. We have to catch the bastards soon." Dee answered when Ryo seemed lost in thought. He and Ryo had discussed this very circumstance the night before. It had driven Dee mad wanting to take Ryo and all he could think about was the case.

"And Ryo explained all of this to you when?" Rose said with a small smile. Dee glared and prepared to yell at Berkeley that he could have figured it out on his on. "That is not the point, the point is, detectives, that you have a young man living with you. Perhaps he could be left to walk down the streets where the drug is being trafficked. He would be safe, I will personally trail him. And..." Rose words trailed off as Ryo's face went from sheet white to various shades of red.

"You want me to use my son as bait!" Ryo exploded yelling at Rose causing several people to turn and stare at the usually soft spoken detective. Rose did not answer and confirmed Ryo's assumption with a curt nod.

"BAKA NO OTOKO!" Ryo yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are? I am not putting my son at risk just so that you can play cloak and dagger. We will solve this case without putting my child in danger. What are you thinking? Are you stupid?" Dee stared wide eyed at Ryo and wondered what he was saying. Berkeley backed away from Ryo not forgetting that the detective carried a black belt. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! IIE !" Dee placed a hand on Ryo's tense arm and glared angrily at Rose.

"I guess that means no!" Dee said and turned to walk away.

"Dee I could expect, but insubordination is not something I ever thought I would have cause to put into your file Ryo." Berkeley said as Dee managed to get Ryo to turn around. Dee felt Ryo tense and knew that his partner was a moment from attacking their superior. Ryo tensed and Dee quickly grabbed his arms and hauled him against his body. Rose stepped back and gulped at the pure rage he could sense coming from Ryo. Dee swore violently and lifted smaller man off his feet.

"I will kill you before I let you put him in danger. I did not get him off the streets for you to put him such danger... IIE IIIE IIE BAKA!" Ryo yelled and gasped when Dee tossed him over a shoulder and whacked him soundly on the bottom before carrying him off to their office and slamming the door soundly behind them.

Leon stared at Jill before she shrugged. "Don't you speak a bit of Japanese?" He asked.

"Mandarin. If D ever did that, I could catch some of it, if he were not going so fast. I did not know he even spoke Japanese. What did the Commissioner ask him?" Jill wondered as Rose straightened his glasses and went back into his borrowed office.

"Uh... Ryo had been teaching me when he was in New York. I was dating a Japanese girl, we are engaged now," Drake said with a blush. "I uh... caught, Stupid several times and the word No and uh... Kill you." Drake whispered the last with a surreptitious look about the department. Everyone was too busy staring at the office door or Dee and Ryo to pay much attention to what they were saying. Jeremy gasped and looked from Ryo and Dee's office to the one Rose was using.

"We had better get going and set up for tonight. I am sure the royals are waiting for us." Jill said and went to tap on Ryo and Dee's office.

Dee paced the club and made several notations in his notepad. He cast long glances Ryo's way and caught Rose doing the same. Ryo saw one of those looks and tensed. "Look," Rose said as he approached Ryo. "Perhaps I went into the situation the wrong way. I am not asking him to approach anyone. Just take a walk and if he is approached we can collar the guy."

Ryo narrowed his eyes and Berkeley could not help but admire the man's beauty. Dee swore and placed his body in front of Berkeley and reached back to grasp Ryo's hands lightly. "Commissioner I want you to understand something." Dee said calmly squeezing Ryo's hands hoping to keep him silent. "Bikky has been picked up from school by a royal guard of Arcadia and will remain in the presence of their king until further notice."

"What's the big deal, he's not even his..." Berkeley began but paused when Ryo began to struggle against his hold.

"You do realize that the only reason you are still standing is because Ryo loves me." Dee said with a smirk at his former rival. Berkeley opened his mouth to question Dee's reasoning when he continued. "He knows that to get to you, he'd have to rip through me."

"Why don't you all break for lunch." Berkeley said with a sigh as he saw the proof of Dee's words in Ryo's tense stance. "I will see you all here tonight." Dee nodded and grabbed Ryo and forcefully pulled him from the nightclub.

Break

Leon heard the soft laughter before he rounded the corner. He paused and stared not even minding when Dee walked into his back unprepared for his sudden stop. Dee peeked over Leon's shoulder and held in his um-manly "awwww how cute!" Ryo was less successful in keeping his man hood intact as he saw Count D on all fours on the plush carpeting with little jewel beside him rocking back and forth. Chihaya looked up and smiled warmly at the detectives that meandered into the shop.

"She's going to crawl I know it." D said without turning around. D wiggle back and forth and lifted his hands and Jewel mimicked the motion. "Come here my darling. Come to Papa." Jewel laughed at D before depositing a fair amount of drool onto the carpet.

"Wow," Dee said with a big grin. "I bet the last time you saw his butt wiggling like that, this morning, you were balls deep in it... Ow!" Dee broke off when Ryo punched him hard in the side. "Damn baby that hurt."

Ryo saw Chihaya turn an alarming shade of red before he quickly looked away. Ryo sighed and smiled gently at the little purple eyed angel. "It was supposed to," Ryo said and glared at Dee. "Hello Count D, I see the crawling lessons are coming along fairly well. I do apologize for Dee. You know he has sex on the brain almost twenty- one hours a day."

"Twenty-one?" Leon asked with a grin.

"Yeah, he has to eat sometimes." Ryo answered and smirked.

Dee grasped Ryo's hips and slammed him against his groin. "If it were in my lap, it wouldn't be on my brain." Dee growled and rubbed himself against Ryo.

"Ummm, down boy." Ryo purred before he handed Count D an artfully wrapped bag. "Ha, one year ago today, you were still carrying her and we were carrying you." Ryo hunkered down near Ryo and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Tell me something little D." Ryo said and smiled. "I know the color of a Chinese wedding is red, but you wore white, purple and blue, Why?"

"Oh he was wearing red, you should have seen him blush when I got his clothes off." Leon said and laughed at the bright red color that bloomed in D's cheeks.

"Actually, I wore white because it is the color of King Zarro, the Purple and Blue are the colors of the highest courts of the Arcadian Royale. When Andy helped you 'pick out' that cheongsam for me, she was congratulating our union officially with permission of the Arcadian courts." Count D said and sat up pulling his daughter into his lap. "Maybe tomorrow," He said and kissed her. "Do you want to spit on Daddy?" Jewel clapped her hands and laughed excitedly. "Yes, let's drool all over Daddy." D laughed before he handed her to Leon. Leon's grin died as the front of his shirt was soon soaked.

"Did you train her to do that?" Leon asked with a suspicious frown at D.

"Nana and My grandfather both said that while she is teething we should expect copious amounts of saliva." Count D said primly and folded his hands in his lap. He was the perfect picture of neatness. To see him sitting now serving himself tea, you would never know that he had been crawling on the floor only moments before.

"I meant how she never manages to get any on you." Leon said and glared at the glorious silk with out a smudge on it. Count D gave Leon one of his small smirks and Leon grinned promising that later D would regret teasing him. D sighed correctly interpreting the look Leon gave him.

"Oh No, Count D, I am so sorry," Chihaya exclaimed and looked around with a worried frown. "I was not even thinking. I mean, I knew it was your anniversary, but, I never... I mean. I had my own problems and well I..."

Count D silenced Chihaya with a gentle touch on his shoulder and a small laugh. "Do not worry about it. I am glad that I will be of some help to you. Actually, I was just about to go into the kitchen and prepare lunch for us all. The Royals are coming over to join us. Ryo, would you mind helping us?" Count D said with a meaningful look. Ryo shrugged and got to his feet. "I just thought we could have a little Uke discussion while we worked."

Ryo blushed and got to his feet. He followed D into the kitchen and leaned casually against the counter. "Uke Discussion?" Ryo questioned with one eyebrow raised as he gazed between Count D and Chihaya.

"Chihaya needs our help. Well, he needs your help, kind of like, when you helped me." Count D said and handed Chihaya a cup of steaming gentian tea. Chihaya clutched it and took a sip. "When you talked to me about the love that can be had between Leon and myself and I just. I am sure that I would feel exactly as he does right now."

"What's wrong?" Ryo sat beside Chihaya and wondered why the little guy began to tremble.

"Kagetsuya doesn't love me anymore. I tried to do what he wants, anytime he wants me to but..." Chihaya sniffled and very large tears began to fall from his eyes. Ryo felt his heart melt. Who could 'not' love him?

"I am sure Kagetsuya loves you. What do you mean what he wants, anytime he wants it?" Ryo asked and silently thanked Count D for the tea. "Is that the only reason you and Kagetsuya make love? Because he wants to? Do you ever want to?"

"I am always willing when he wants me." Chihaya said and took a large gulp of the tea.

"That's not what I asked." Ryo said gently as he placed a hand on Chihaya's slim shoulder. "I always wondered about your continued look of complete innocence. Count D wore that same expression for all of one weekend. Tell me, you have never had an orgasm have you?"

"A what?" Count D sat down with a thud and stared wide eyed at Chihaya.

"Only the most awesome... Count D began to say, but gave up and blushed instead. "What I mean is, Kagetsuya has probably figured out that you don't like it and it's hurting him. He wants to do it, but if you just lie there with your legs open, you're not giving him much in return. He enjoys a warm tight spot and his hand could do that. He wants to make love to you."

"He does, doesn't he?" Chihaya said with a perplexed frown. "I mean, he is very kind, if I say I'm not in the mood he stops immediately with no questions asked. But he kind of goes to the bathroom."

"No questions asked?" Ryo said with a frown. "I would be insulted if Dee did not at least pout about it, I would hate to be considered interchangeable with his left hand." Ryo said and smiled before he gave Chihaya a slow grin. "Tonight, you are going to wow him and... yourself."

Break

Leon looked up from playing with Jewel and her teddy when the chime over the shop door sounded and a tall tense looking blond stepped in. "He's in the kitchen," Dee said to Kagetsuya with a smirk. "I wouldn't bother them, some sort of pow wow is going on and I am sure that if any one of us stepped into the room we would be served as lunch."

"I'd brave it just to grab Ryo out of there and bang him till he can't walk." Dee ground out and pulled out a cigarette. He took one look at Jewel before he shoved it back in the pack with enough force to crush it and several others. "Dammit!" Dee swore and dragged a hand through his hair leaving several of the shorter strands standing on end.

"Something on your mind?" Leon asked and sat the teddy down as he placed Jewel into her bassinet to sleep.

"I haven't been laid in almost a week. I mean," Dee complained and decided to eat a piece of gum instead of a cigarette. "It's hard enough to get Ryo in the mood in the first place, but now with the case and... Bikky. He seems to know when I am inches from sinking into Ryo and he yells or knocks and then he gives me that little smirk and lets me know that he knows."

"What do you mean it's hard to get him in the mood?" Leon asked with a grin. "I thought you of all people would have no problem getting some action. I mean sometimes I just have to look at D and that skirts up around his waist. Who knew that prime and proper during the day turned into a sex fiend at night?"

"...Wouldn't know a mood if it walked up and bit him." Kagetsuya slumped down in his chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Problems blondie?" Dee asked with a grin. His grin died at the anguished look on Kagetsuya's face.

"I don't get what I'm doing wrong." Kagetsuya moaned and silently begged for help. "Chihaya is... I mean, he submits, he's pliant, he allows me to just take him and I doesn't like it. Not once, not once has he you know, reached... there." Kagetsuya blushed and raised his brows.

"Holy crap, I thought it was hard to get Ryo in bed, it would be impossible without the mind blowing orgasms I give him. OOOHHH I love when he screams. Damn! I need to get laid. I need him bent over and panting as I make a wish with his ass and slam a home run."

"He likes it?" Kagetsuya asked he was shocked at the flushed look on Dee's face as the man practically bolted from the chair to run into the kitchen.

"Remember lunch?" Leon asked with a frown. "And you being served as lunch if they are disturbed? Have you seen my baby's nails?"

"What can I do to help him enjoy it?" Kagetsuya asked with an earnest look at Dee and Leon.

"Well, we are not expected at the club until later tonight." Dee said with a grin s he sat down ready to explain the wonders of the world to the confused angel.

"Here drink this. It will help." Count D said softly as he handed Chihaya a cup of eucalyptus and lavender tea. His eyes were enormous and Chihaya's face was redder than Count D deemed safe. Ryo bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud as D turned to prepare lunch for Aoi. The oven chimed to signal that the baked fries and vegetable subs were done. "Ryo would you mind tossing the salad?" Count D said and he and Ryo shared a private giggle.

"Wouldn't mind at all." Ryo said and stood. "Want me to ream it too, or just add cheese?"

Count D's laughter was drowned out by the sound of the blender. "Cheese will be enough, too bad I don't eat meat, or you could add some shrimp." Ryo choked on his laughter as Chihaya stared between them with a wide eyed clueless look.

"Please, I want to understand." Chihaya said his brow wrinkled in confusion. "You said that if I do all those things, I will like it, and it will feel good, but... sometimes... when he is... I mean, it kind of hurts when he first goes in and..."

"That will never change." Ryo said and saw Chihaya's horrified look. "Not until you relax and accept him. Then if he finds the right spot... try sitting on him while he is inside of you, that's how I found mine."

"Oh yeah," Count D said and opened a box of flaky rice baby cereal. "Ryo walked over and watched him place the rice, a bottle of milk and some sort of mashed fruit compote and stir.

"Please say that you are not expecting us to eat that." Dee said as he wandered into the kitchen and saw what Count D was stirring. Count D sighed and ignored him as he walked over and began to heat the bowl. Dee snagged Ryo around the waist and began to nuzzle his neck and nip his succulent ear. "Baby have mercy." Dee held Ryo tightly and glanced about the room. He noted Chihaya staring at them and grinned before he placed a small kiss on Ryo's cheek and sauntered out of the kitchen.

"Lunch will be ready in a little while." Count D called after him.

"Yep they're schooling him." Dee said as he said and sipped at the lemonade that T-Chan had brought them. "Remember, don't approach him tonight. Let him come to you."

"Trust Ryo, when he was done talking to D, he jumped me." Leon said with a smile. "Ah I remember that first night fondly."

"And he liked it?" Kagetsuya said and sighed sadly. "He cried afterward but said he loved me and later when I wanted to try again he let me but..."

"Did you use anything? You know for moisture, men don't naturally lubricate... did he bleed?" Dee asked worried.

"A little, but I was really gentle." Kagetsuya was quick to explain. "Then I tried some oil and it went easier, but he still didn't like it."

"I hate to break it to you." Leon said with an exaggerated sigh. "But Chihaya might be straight." Kagetsuya looked at Leon with horror. "I'm kidding; I did not mean to scare you. Does he like when you blow him?"

"Blow?" Kagetsuya frowned.

"T-Chan better line up some more lemonade this will take a while." Dee said and watched as Jewel sat up and screwed up her little face to let out a cry. "Oh sweetie, are you wet?" Leon asked and scooped her into his arms. "I think you are. Daddy's baby is wet."

"And hungry," Count D said as he walked into the room with a smile. Chihaya trailed behind him and Ryo sauntered in and smiled. Dee winked at him and blew a kiss. "Lunch is on the table." He waved a hand to usher the men into the dinning room. Leon stood and carried Jewel. He placed her in her high chair and wrapped a bib around her. "I'll feed her, you just eat your lunch."

"Thanks Baby." Leon said and picked up a sub and began to eat. He saw Chihaya staring at Kagetsuya and hid a smile. D began to gently spoon food into Jewel. Leon almost lost is lunch as D took a spoonful and placed it in his own mouth. Jewel clapped her hands and opened her mouth wide for her spoonful. "So that's how you get her to eat." Leon exclaimed and frowned at D. "She wants what you have." D gave him a grin and continued to feed the baby.

It was not fair. Dee thought as he watched Ryo eat his fresh vegetables. He knew it was an odd quirk that Ryo had. It was the way he ate his fresh veggies. Dee gulped and followed the motion. Dip, lick, snap and chew. Dip, suck, snap and chew. As Dee watched Ryo slowly trailed his tongue out and licked around the carrot before he took it in his mouth and sucked it deep inside. Dee groaned and gripped the napkin in his tight fists. "Ryo ... sexy... uh baby, why are you deep throating that carrot stick?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ryo asked as he bit down on the carrot and chewed slowly.

"What, you mean like you are something good to eat?" Leon said with a smirk and leaned against his hands.

"Elbows off the table Leon. I've taught you better." D said with a small smile as he ate another spoonful. "It tastes good." D said and shrugged.

"I give you," Dee said with a grin. "Count D's diet. How to remain petite after childbirth. Baby food."

"And protein shakes," Ryo added with a round of laughter.

Dee snickered and pulled Ryo's finger over and licked dressing from his finger. Dee gave Ryo a sensual slow smile before he pulled the digit in and sucked. "Don't talk about protein shakes when it hasn't been on your menu in quite a while." Dee removed the finger when Ryo's dark eyes went unfocused.

"Gentlemen, you do not have to be at the club until later tonight. Your usual room is available if you would like an after lunch siesta." Count D offered with a grin.

"Wow, little D, I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Dee said with a grin as he tore his eyes away from Ryo's beautiful face.

"I didn't know Ryo spoke Japanese." Leon said with a smirk.

"I did. Wanna know how I found out?" Dee asked with a heated look at Ryo. Leon looked under the table at Ryo. "What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if smoke comes out of his ass, man get a hold of yourself." Leon said and laughed.

"Easy for you to say, you got tipped off this morning and were late to work because you couldn't pull yourself out of bed." Dee growled and stood up. "Ryo ... please, now!"

"Alright," Ryo said and laughed getting to his feet. "If I pass out from hunger it's your fault..." Ryo's words were cut off as Dee grabbed him about the waist and kissed him deeply. Dee moved on to Ryo's ear and began to drag him from the room. Ryo melted and allowed Dee to have his way.

"Want some?" Count D said with a cheerful grin and offered Aoi's spoon. Chihaya blanched and looked away. His face had become alarmingly red.

"Are they gonna...?" Chihaya began to ask.

"Oh, yeah," Leon said and snickered as he placed a forkful of lettuce into his mouth.

"He was anticipating it, Ryo, I mean. He looked like he really wanted to..." Kagetsuya said and gazed down at his plate. Chihaya choked on his soda before he stood up and left the table.

"Don't worry," D said absently as he ate another spoonful of Aoi's lunch. "I am directing him to my garden; he's alright, just a little shaken up. He is processing a lot of information right now. Conflicting ones I am sure. He sees the two of us who enjoy having sex and then he has his own experiences." D said and licked his finger clean of the mashed fruit mixture that Jewel was clearly done with.

"Are you going to finish that?" Kagetsuya asked. D eyed the bowl before he grinned and began to clean the small sleepy child.

Leon picked her up and gave her a kiss before he handed her to D. "You do nappy time and I'll clean this up." Leon said and kissed D briefly on the cheek before he began to stack plates.

"I'll help you." Kagetsuya said and went to Leon's side. "How deep inside is this special spot I'm supposed to find?"

"It is different in each person. Women have one too and if you find it... man get ready for fireworks." Leon said as he remembered some of his past girlfriends.

"And you like men better than women?" Kagetsuya asked thinking of the soft females he had seen walking around.

"Actually I like D better than anyone. Don't care if he is a guy, as long as it's D. It is who he is. Are you focusing on Chihaya as a male bed partner or as a person you love?" Leon asked as he carried the stacks of soiled dishes to the kitchen.

Kagetsuya sat his pile down with a sigh. "I want to be near him all the time. And if he ever told me to never touch him again... I wouldn't care. I just... When he looks at me with those big purple eyes I just... I love him so much. I gave up my home to be with him. He loves you Earthians, and I love him... so much."

"When he approaches you, and trust me, he will." Leon said and looked over his shoulder as he loaded the dishwasher. "Be gentle, use the water based lubricant. Kiss and touch him, more than you already do." Leon added and went back to the dining room to wash the table.

"Where else, besides his neck and chest?" Kagetsuya asked and Leon grinned as he sat the tall lanky blond down and gave him all the knowledge he had gained loving D.

Break

Ryo landed on the bed with a thud and felt his pants being tugged off. "Hurry Dee." Ryo moaned and arched his hips up to Dee's searching mouth. Dee smiled and swallowed as much of Ryo as he could in one gulp and enjoyed the sound of Ryo crying out in pleasure. He looked up and saw Ryo's eyes closed and his face flushed with embarrassment. Dee would forever marvel at Ryo's continued blushes. No matter how many times he sucked, or touched, or tickled and fondled, Ryo was always acutely embarrassed by his arousal.

"Hold on Baby, I'm going to take care of you." Dee promised as he wet his fingers with lubricant and began to prod Ryo's tight opening. Ryo hissed and spread his legs wincing with pleasurable pain as Dee inserted two fingers up the knuckle and felt around. "You like that?" Dee asked when Ryo whimpered and began to shiver.

"Dee...!" Ryo whined and pulled at Dee's pants. Bright green eyes danced as Dee stripped off his clothes. He knew Ryo was embarrassed about being naked and Dee was fully clothed, but he knew the abrasive rubbing of his clothes on Ryo's pale, sensitive skin would drive him crazy. "Please Dee, stop teasing me. First this morning then talking to Chihaya all day, I really need you to do it."

"Do what?" Dee asked and licked a burning trail down Ryo's scrotum. "Want some?" Dee asked when he bent over Ryo's head. Ryo took one look at the dripping head of his lovers cock and opened his mouth. Dee grinned and groaned when Ryo's warm tongue lapped over him. "Oh... Ryo ... Damn baby, that's good." Dee sat up and pressed Ryo back to the bed and climbed over him. Dee positioned himself and pressed in. Ryo winced at the initial twinge of Dee's entrance past his ring of muscle. Dee pushed in and wiggled his hips around slowly finding the right position. Ryo raised his legs higher and Dee braced Ryo's knees on his arms hitching him up for deep penetration. Ryo sighed and relaxed himself preparing. Dee pushed all the way in and Ryo cried out in bliss.

Break

Chihaya lifted a peony to his nose and sniffed it before he looked up and gasped in shock. Count D stood behind him cradling Aoi. He sat down and, with one hand, spread the blanket and lay his child upon it. "You are frightened." D said simply and placed a hand on Chihaya's shoulder.

"I just want him to be happy." Chihaya said softly and placed the flower near Aoi. "She is marvelously beautiful Count D."

"Thank you, now please, a relationship, any relationship, even physical one is about love. Give and take, Kagetsuya understands that and he wants you to understand it as well." D said and summoned a bowl of salad and began to eat. "Toning, go to him and offer yourself. Don't let him take you, give yourself to him. Or better yet, take him. Push him on the bed and climb on top. Take him inside of you, you are not a hand, and you are not a submissive doll with spread legs. You are his partner, his lover. Tonight, you will show him what that means and enjoy doing it. Trust me, he'll thank you and you'll love it. Chihaya nodded and hoped that Count D was right. He had nothing to lose and a whole new world of pleasure to gain.

Ryo leaned against the wall and shifted to find a more comfortable position. He looked very relaxed in dark jeans and a loose fitting, long sleeved, button down, deep blue shirt. He watched as Andy, Clarisande and Tisiphone rushed to the back to help Count D and Chihaya dress for the night. Count D had extended his closet to Chihaya's use because they were about the same size. Ryo laughed as Andy promised that this would be a night that they would all remember.

Chihaya was frightened as Andy gave him a small smile and proceeded to toss things around in D's closet. She was taking bits of one demure ensemble and matching them with another to make several combinations that would lead both Count D and Chihaya very scantily clad. "I'm supposed to be bait, not a prostitute." D protested at the skin tight underpants and revealing tank top that Andy held up to him.

Andy grinned before she reached up and undid the buttons of her overlarge jacket and let it fall to the floor. Chihaya gasped as he got a good look at her cropped black halter top and skin tight, laced at the sides, leather pants. "I don't want to be bait." Chihaya said in a high pitched voice. Count D could not help but laugh when he got a good look at the overly large eyes that took over half of Chihaya's face.

"Actually... tonight, you want to watch Andy and emulate her." Count D said and winked at Andy. Now that Chris was speaking again he rarely used his telepathy, but it was like riding a bike. Once you learned you never forgot. -Flirt even more outrageously with Nestoir tonight please.- Andy grinned and winked before she began to set up another hot ensemble.

Break

It shouldn't be allowed. Kagetsuya thought as Chihaya peeked around Count D before stepping into view. Kagetsuya turned away before he ripped the clothes off and took him right there. Chihaya was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top with one of Count D's sheer floor length sheaths and skin tight low rise underpants. Leon swore as Count D emerged wearing a similar outfit in deep red with a black overlay. "I called Jeremy love," Count D said and nuzzled Leon's neck. "I told him that I would be arriving to the club with you all and that he is to meet us there."

"Sweet, so you think someone will want you as much as I do?" Leon said with a grin as he stared hard at D trying to imagine his body through the fabric.

"What does that matter?" Said D laughing softy. "They can desire me all they want, but I will always only belong to you." D smiled and kissed his daughter before he left the shop. Lady Aurora sat cuddling the baby close and hoped that she had learned enough to care for the baby.

Break

Jeremy arrived at the club and noted Berkeley standing near the spotless, waxed bar flirting with one of the bartenders. She was pretty. Jeremy had to admit. She had shining golden hair and big brown eyes. She reminded Jeremy of a doe the way she moved gracefully preparing Berkeley a drink. Jeremy sighed and tuned away. Before he could sink into a full depression he smiled when he noted Leon, Count D, Ryo, Dee, and two men he had never seen before. He liked his cousin's co-workers, they had forgiven him easily after he had insulted them.

Berkeley finished pumping the young woman for information before he moved on to the other bartender. He was tall and handsome. His dark skin blended in perfectly in the dim lighting of the swanky club. "Your boyfriend?" The question was asked close to Jeremy's left side. He looked at the young man beside him and sighed before he shook his head. "Not anymore huh? Not after this. He is blatantly hooking up right in front of you." Jeremy frowned before he shook his head at a loss how to tell this stranger that Berkeley was nothing to him... not anymore. "My name is Tony," Tony held his hand out for Jeremy to shake.

Jeremy looked at the young man and decided that his friendly smile was harmless. "I'm Jeremy, nice to meet you." Jeremy shook his hand and smiled.

"You know that girl?" Tony asked and indicated Andy who waved animatedly at him.

"Yeah, that's Andy; she is the lead female singer of tonight's performance." Jeremy said and waved back. Andy winked before she was dragged off to the dressing room. "So... uh Tony, come here often?" Jeremy tried to smile at the friendly young man.

"Yeah, despite the hetero's it's a nice club." Tony said and smiled as he looked around the room. "They don't mess with us here."

"Us?" Jeremy asked and quirked a brow at Tony.

"Oh... are you still pretending to be strait?" Tony laughed and looked at Berkeley. "He is hot." Jeremy blushed and looked away from Berkeley who was busy flirting with a waitress in a nonexistent skirt. "Bi-huh? Hate those bastards, they refuse to commit."

"Well that's not true," Dee said coming up beside Jeremy and clapping him on the back. "I'm Bi and I committed to him easily enough. Jeremy aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh yeah, this is Ryo and Dee." Jeremy said purposefully leaving off the detective status. Tony shook their hands and smiled before he bought Jeremy a drink. Berkeley looked over and frowned at Tony. He supposed the suave lawyer type was someone the young man would go for. He just thought Jeremy had better taste than that.

"If you are interested in him," Count D said softly to Berkeley. "You have had plenty of opportunity. He has been madly in love with you since the day you met. It was obvious."

"Was it?" Berkeley asked with a brow raised in disdain. Count D gave Berkeley a knowing look before he picked up his soda. "If the little guy wants to have a one night stand, what's it to me?" Count D said nothing, but he grinned when Berkeley got a good look at Chihaya and his jaw dropped. "Who's the adorable one? He is with you isn't he?"

"Me... No. The blond one next to Leon." Count D said with a slow smile. Berkeley saw how tall Kagetsuya was and changed his mind about flirting with the beautiful dark haired angel. "Actually," Berkeley said after he got a closer look at Chihaya. "How old is he?"

"He's of age," Count D said with a smirk before he turned away from Berkeley. "Humans can be so foolish when led by their emotions. But then again, what creature isn't?" Count D walked away after his cryptic remark. He glanced over his shoulder to see Berkeley staring at Jeremy with a deep frown on his face.

The lights of the club began to dim and flicker. Billows of smoke fanned around the room and lightning flickered throughout the large room causing the crowd to cheer. All lights went out and silence reigned as a voice could be heard over the loud speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the group that needs no introduction... Be prepared for X-Ta-C." For a moment applause drowned out the music and the singing but soon calmed enough to listen. "When you walk away... You don't hear me say... Please Oh Baby, Don't Go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." First one light beamed on the stage followed by another and another until the stage was flooded and the girls could be seen.

Clarisande took the mic and blew a kiss to the crowd before she sang out in a clear, strong voice:

"You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need 

You smiled at me and said

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

"Simple," Jeremy muttered and sighed into his glass. "Nothing is ever simple."

"That bad huh?" Tony asked and placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy looked up and forced a smile. He missed the clenching of Berkeley's jaw as he glared at Tony. Count D looked over and smiled before he reached behind him and pulled Leon's arms around his body. Chihaya's eyes widened as he watched Leon sway with D in his arms. Kagetsuya never held him like that. Not in public and not unless he wanted...

Tisiphone tossed her flowing blond hair over her shoulder before she began to sing with Althea and Amalthea as a backdrop of sinuous voices:

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say

please Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the

way that you're making me feel tonight

hard to let it go

The daily things

that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

that's when you came to me

and said "Wish I could prove I love you

but does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you will understand

that 's enough when I say so

and maybe some things are that simple"

I don't love him. Jeremy thought furiously. We were just friends, we had an enjoyable night, that's all. So why does it hurt? He wondered and turned a determined smile to Tony as Andy took center stage:

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothings like before"

As the song continued Chihaya stepped closer to Kagetsuya hoping that he would reach out. Wanting to feel the strength of his arms around him. Holding him, not just wanting him. Kagetsuya felt the slight figure next to him and looked down. The fall of fluffy hair hid most of Chihaya's face with his head lowered as it was, but Kagetsuya thought he could feel those deep purple eyes on him and he reached out and took Chihaya into his arms. Chihaya relaxed against Kagetsuya with a big, bright smile.

"They'll be ok," Ryo said to Dee who paused in his nibbling of Ryo's ear to look up and nod. "Glad you are so concerned."

"Look Baby, I did my part." Dee said nuzzling Ryo's warm neck. "The rest is up to them." Ryo nodded his agreement before he raised his head to accept Dee's kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming out with us tonight. I know it has been a while since we have performed." Daphnus spoke into the microphone and smiled.

Leon looked around and could almost swear he heard the many hearts of the women in the club flutter. "Yeah, so he's beautiful," Leon muttered and kissed D's cheek to let him know that he was only teasing. "I bet he can't commit worth a damn."

"You've got that right." Leon looked down to see the young woman with startling white hair that had 'tested' Count D so long ago in the Arcadian throne room. She stood beside him wearing a deep colored silken ensemble. Due to the swiftly moving and changing lights he could not make out the color. "He can make you believe it, but he won't..."

"I would like to request that the Lady Alera come to the stage and sing this next song with me." Daphnus said with a sad parody of his earlier smile. He looked into the crowd and Leon backed off as he could feel the stare bore into the young woman. "I hope you all have taken advantage of the fish bowl that is making it's way to through the audience. If you have a request it will be performed. Alera," Daphnus said and extended his hand in welcome. Alera squared her shoulders and took the steps avoiding his hand. "Please read the card." He said and handed it to her.

Alera took the card and was proud of the steadiness of her hands despite the wild fluctuations of her heart. Alera stared down at the card a moment before her voice was steady enough to read the inscription written in a neat swirl. "All flowers contain a beauty that is all their own. Some are poisonous and some have thorns." Alera paused and her eyes stared up at Daphnus and filled with tears that she refused to allow to fall. "By it's very nature, love competes with the most deadliest of pricks and noxious fumes. With confidence though... on live these blooms." Alera sighed and finished the card. "From... Count D?" She looked up at Daphnus before she looked out into the crowd looking for the gorgeous Asian. His eyes, however, were on Berkeley. Count D then looked over to see Jeremy fighting a hard battle with tears.

Daphnus handed a microphone to Alera and nodded. She blinked several times to clear her eyes before she inhaled:

"All alone on a Sunday morning

Outside I see the rain is falling (whoa)

Inside I'm slowly dying

But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying

And you

Don't know my tears will burn the pillow

Set this place on fire

'Cause I'm tired of your lies

All I needed was a simple "Hello"

But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry

(I) I gave you my love in vain

My body never knew such pleasure,

My heart never knew such pain

(And you)

You leave me so confused

Now I'm all cried out, over you.

Jeremy felt a nudge inside of his heart and he gasped trying so hard not to cry and failing miserably. "Hey there," Tony said and pulled his distraught new friend into his arms. "It's alright." Tony smiled inwardly and knew that things were definitely looking up for him tonight. As Daphnus began to sing, Tony winked at the bartender who nodded and began to fix a drink.

Daphnus smiled gently at Alera as he began his portion of the lyrics:

"(OOooh) Cryin' over you,

yeah

Never wanted to see things your way,

Had to go astray

For why was I such a fool,

baby(Why was I such a fool)

Now I see that the grass is greener

Is it too late for me to find my way home?

How could I be so wrong?

yeah

Alera burst into tears and sang:

"Leaving me all alone

Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno

Romance up in flames,

Why should I take the blame?

You were the one who left me neglected

Daphnus broke in with a tearful apology: "I'm so sorry baby"

Alera shook her head denying his heartfelt words: "Apology not accepted Admit to the broken heart you've collected"

Alera angrily wiped at her face as she continued to sing: (I) " I gave you all of me (I gave you all of me)

How was I to know,

You would weaken so easily?"

(I) "I don't know what to do

(I don't know what to do)

Now I'm all cried out

(I'm all cried out)

Over you" (oohh)

(I) "I gave you my love in vain

My body never knew such pleasure,

My heart never knew such pain

And you..."

The Princes and Princesses that were singing backup sang from within the crowd causing a haunting, emotional backdrop to flow around the two estranged lovers on the stage and off. Several members of the audience wiped sympathetic tears as they cuddled their loved ones. Daphnus placed a hand on Alera's shoulder and sang:

"You left me so confused" 

Alera sniffled and finished the song with Daphnus and the others singing along in different tones and making a beautiful melody of voices:

Now I'm all cried out

(I'm all cried out)

Now I'm all cried out

(All cried out.

I'm so sorry, baby) Daphnus whispered and held out a hand for Alera who backed away wide eyed and fearful of the pain in her heart.

Over you (I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.) DAphnus sang with a pleading look on his face.

Alera lost her ability to remain next to Daphnus and handed the microphone to Andy before she stumbled from the stage in tears. Andy stared about in the awkward silence and tried to smile at the crowd of onlookers. "Today is a day when hearts are laid bare. It is not always gloriously happy. Here is another dedication that comes from afar. A very dear friend of ours who could not be with us tonight." Andy winked at the camera that was allowing them to have a live feed to Nana's house where JJ and Lord D watched the show. JJ kissed Lord D's cheek and snuggled with him in his arms as Andy began to sing:

"hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete

shimaetara ii no ni ne

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

sonna toki itsu datte

me o tojireba

waratteru kimi ga iru

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

hito wa minna kanashii kara

wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame

ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

toomawari shita yo ne

kizutsuke atta yo ne

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

toomawari shita yo ne

tadoritsuitan da ne"

"Hey let me buy you a drink." Tony suggested and pulled Jeremy over to the bar. Jeremy smiled and accepted the cold glass that the bartender handed him. He took a sip and coughed before he took another.

"Did you see that love?" Lord D asked as he stared at the screen.

"See what?" JJ asked and frowned.

"That bartender, he already had that drink made and was still stirring it when your cousin accepted it." Lord D watched as Jeremy turned red and blinked several times before be brought the drink to his lips again.

"The bartender..." JJ gasped. "Oh no... They are all watching the crowd; it's not just the crowd..." JJ got to his feet and put his shoes on and pulled out his cell phone. "Leon... They got him... they got him... the Double X. It's not just the crowd; I know who the supplier is. Get Jeremy. Don't let him leave the club. I'm on my way."

Leon slipped his cell phone to Count D and looked around the club as the band began to sing another song Jeremy drained the glass. "Come on lovely; let's go find a place to get to know each other better. We'll forget all about tall and broody over there." Tony crooned and placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and began to lead him to the door.

"Jeremy," Leon said and caught his arm. "Leaving so soon, you are going to miss the best show in town. I thought you loved this group."

"I do, but..." Jeremy began and looked at Berkeley again and swiftly turned away. He was in close conversation with a smiling young brunette. She was curvy and Jeremy knew he would never be able to compete for his affections. It was hopeless. "We're... not even ...friends anymore..." Jeremy said and Leon frowned at the slurred, halting speech of the young man. Leon caught Jeremy as he weaved on his feet and he clung tightly to Leon. "Why... Why is it... so hot?"

"Going somewhere?" Berkeley asked through tightly clenched teeth as he grasped Tony's arm. Tony looked up fearful for he had begun to vanish into the crowd. "So the rat has finally revealed himself... who's your supplier."

"Man, I don't know what you are talking about." Tony gasped and winced in pain when Berkeley twisted cruelly on his arm. "You can't get mad at him for wanting to replace you. You ignored him. I was only gonna... Ow man you're breaking my arm!"

"Tell me the truth, dammit, or you will be missing more than your arm" Berkeley said and caused the whimpering man to fall to his knees. "How much did you give him?"

"I didn't give him any... ow... I don't know. I swear." Tony cried out when he thought he could hear his bones crunch. "He can look at them and guess their weight and..."

"Who?" Berkeley demanded.

"The...: Gasp: Bartender...: Gasp:" JJ said as he came to a skidding halt next to Berkeley. Ryo and Dee pointed their guns at the angry man who held his hands up in surrender. "Oh man... Jeremy!" JJ gasped and saw his cousin panting as his body began to demand satisfaction. "We've got to get him to a hospital, someone call an..." JJ began but was cut off by Berkeley.

"No use, all they will do is douse him in water until it goes through his system, that can take up to a week. He'll suffer needlessly. My hotel is around the corner, I'll take care of him." Berkeley pulled Jeremy into his arms.

"NO!" JJ said and blocked Berkeley's way. "It's his first time, he is too riled up, he could hurt himself."

"Not... first time." Jeremy panted and clung to Berkeley nuzzling his shirt and inhaling his masculine scent. "Want to... JJ I want him to."

"Of course you do, your blood is full of... what do you mean not your first time?" JJ gasped and stared wide eyed at his cousin. "When...? Who..." JJ asked looking from Jeremy to Berkeley and back again. "That's why you were so..."

"I have to start soon or there will be nothing for it." Berkeley said and left the club leaving Ryo, Dee, JJ and Leon to make the arrests. Andy looked from the stage and sighed, couldn't their shows ever go as planned? Ah well, they still had a crowd to entertain and the fishbowl had just been refilled. A few onlookers were still watching the detectives work and listening to the sirens but as soon as they began another song, the attention refocused.

Break

"Ummm..." Jeremy panted and kissed Berkeley gaining the man's attention. "Please... oh please help me." Jeremy begged and fell onto the bed gasping in pain. His clothes were rubbing against his sensitive skin and making him flush with unbearable need. Berkeley sighed and looked deep into Jeremy's dilated eyes.

"Hush love," Berkeley purred in Jeremy's ear and undid the young man's pants. "I'll take care of you." He began strong, steady strokes with his hands and Jeremy gasped and came within seconds. He melted against the bed and stared up at Berkeley before he burst into sobs. "Why are you crying?" Berkeley asked before he began to remove the rest of their clothes.

"You are so kind to me, after everything and... You don't have to do this." Jeremy said and gasped as he could feel his skin heating up again. His release had satisfied him for only a moment.

"I don't have to, I know." Berkeley said and slid into bed pulling a tube of lubricant from the drawer beside his bed. "But I want to." Jeremy inhaled sharply as he felt Berkeley's coated fingers probing against his most sensitive, secret places and he relaxed knowing that soon he would be filled.

"It's ok, relax, you could still tear and this will take all night." Berkeley said and began to stretch his fingers apart inside of Jeremy who panted and spread his legs wide.

"I can't... take much more... just do it... now please..." Jeremy begged when he thought he would go mad with wanting. Berkeley sighed and positioned himself hoping that Jeremy was ready. He pushed forward and Jeremy cried out in joyful pleasure. Jeremy clung to Berkeley's shoulders and sobbed his release. No sooner had this wave of desire left him breathless with satisfaction than his body was heating up for more. Berkeley sighed and hoped he could keep this up all night.

Break 

Chihaya fell into the plush seat in the 24hr diner and sighed. It was nearing three AM and he was exhausted. Andy had periodically left the stage and insisted that he and Count D dance with her. Leon found it amazing how they had managed to leave the club and book their criminals and return to find the party raging as if no crimes had taken place. Drake had admitted to bar tending while he was in college and had taken over for the rest of the night. He found the stash of Double X powder and put it in an evidence bag hoping to get finger prints off of it later.

"I can't believe those bastards, they were so helpful!" Dee sneered angrily and nearly wadded up his menu. "All along they were sending us on wild goose chases and were the ones dishing out the drug in the first place."

"It's alright Dee," Ryo said calmly putting an hand on Dee's leg. "We got them and they won't be hurting anyone else." Ryo looked sad for a moment before he said. "I'm glad Ted drove JJ home, he seemed a bit upset. Understandable, I mean... his cousin was drugged."

"Yeah, poor guys." Leon said and clutched Count D's hand. Chihaya stared as Leon bent down and captured D's lips.

"Get a room," Leon and D broke apart at the cheerful giggling and smiled as X-Ta-C came over to the table. "Got room for us?" Andy asked as they all slid into the long booth. Andy winked at Count D before she parked herself in her husbands lap and looked for the all the world as if she had no intention of moving. Nestoir smiled and wrapped his arms around his snuggling wife

"She's so huggy." Nestoir said and kissed her neck. The affectionate banter at the table was almost embarrassing and as the desserts, teas and coffees made it to the table Kagetsuya slide an arm around Chihaya's waist and pulled him closer leaving the arm in place. Chihaya smiled and vowed that tonight he would enjoy himself... in all things.

Chapter 35: 

Growing Pains

Berkeley could barely see strait. His back was moments from giving out and Jeremy lay underneath him clenching tightly. "Berkeley... I..." Jeremy began and gasped and Berkeley felt a glimmer of hope. He had to see this through. Not just for Jeremy, but to prove to himself that he was beating this. This drug was not going to beat Commissioner Berkeley Rose. "I... Oh Berkeley... I... am in..."

"I know," Berkeley panted and pushed Jeremy's knees up until the young man was bent practically in half. "Me too, so close." Berkeley said and pushed further against him.

"I..." Jeremy closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs as his body was wrung dry. "I love you." Berkeley paused mid thrust as his body pumped all he had into Jeremy his mind shut down as he gazed at the beautiful face beneath him relaxed in exhausted slumber. Berkeley pulled away and stumbled away from the bed. He stood in the shower and allowed the hot water to run over his body as his mind reeled with all the words that boiled down to three and were making him think he were going insane.

Break 

Ryo worked very patiently. Peeling one small digit away and then the next. With each digit that was free a large tear fell from big blue eyes. "Ryo, we are going to be late." Dee complained as Ryo paused and pulled Lyo into his arms and held the little boy until he ceased his whimpers. Ryo glared over his shoulder at Dee.

"He has been upset all day and you know it." Ryo defended himself and went back to stroking Lyo's little face. "He had an accident last night and he needed me and I did not come to him and he is upset." Ryo explained to Count D who had agreed to watch the small child while they worked. "Then Bikky left him this morning."

"I needed you last night," Dee smirked as he remembered exactly why Ryo had not heard the child crying; he had been too busy crying himself. Crying Dee's name. "And... Bikky had to go to school." Dee sighed and looked away from the temptation to admit that Lyo was adorable. "Ryo ... Baby, you are spoiling the kid."

"I am not." Ryo turned and glared at Dee his fluffy hair falling into his eyes and hampering any clear view of Dee. Ryo shook his head and vowed to get a hair cut at the first opportunity. "Thanks again Little D, we are trying to teach him to use a potty." Count D smiled his understanding and accepted the bag of pull ups.

"At the rate Puppy dog Ryo is going, we'll be changing diapers until he is five." Dee said and gave Ryo a soft look to soften the sting of his words. Ryo glanced over his shoulder again and blinked in disgust when his hair again impeded is view of Dee. Dee saw the harassed look in his lover's dark eyes and smiled. Leon entered the room and brushed Dee aside, with a few deft movements and a brush of a comb through Ryo's bangs; Leon quickly solved the problem. Ryo shook his head and watched as Count D used a little brush to clean up the few strands of recently cut hair.

"Thank you so much, but of you." Ryo said gratefully. "Between our careers, his libido and raising two boys, I barely have time to get dinner cooked, let alone a hair cut." Ryo finally managed to extricate himself from Lyo's grasp.

"Hey, if we depended on your libido we'd never get laid... owww!" Dee complained when Ryo punched him. Lyo began to sob hysterically as Ryo took a step backwards to the door. Count D scooped the child into his surprisingly strong arms and rocked him back and forth as he waved the men off to another grueling day at the office.

Dee noticed right away that Ryo was silent. On the drive to the police head quarters and while they surveyed the case. He looked over to Ryo's desk and noted his tense look. Leon had left them with the excuse that he had to see if Berkeley had come in today. Jill, he stopped on the way out. "Leave them alone, something is up." He whispered and ushered her down the hall. He was not surprised that Berkeley's borrowed office was empty.

Ryo wanted to wait until lunch but his mind would not focus on the files in front of him. "How long has it been a problem?" Ryo asked suddenly and Dee looked up with a half eaten candy bar sticking out of his mouth. "How long?" Ryo persisted when Dee looked at him blankly. "My..." Ryo paused and blushed. "Libido… or lack of it." Ryo clarified when still Dee said nothing.

Dee chewed and swallowed before he took a sip of soda hoping to buy himself the time he needed to formulate a response that would not hurt Ryo. "Since the day we met." Dee replied with a grin hoping to make Ryo laugh. Ryo looked stricken and rose to his feet clutching a file to his chest. With a last look at Dee, Ryo turned crimson and rushed from their office. Dee sighed before he thumped his head on the desk in defeat. It seemed he would never completely understand the man he had fallen in love with. He could help Count D and Leon, he could even help Chihaya and Kagetsuya, but he cold not help himself. Dee swore and opened the first file on his desk. He saw a picture of Tony and decided that right now, the world was a very unfair place.

Break

JJ paused outside of Berkeley's hotel room door and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated and took a deep breath before he knocked. JJ gasped when Berkeley opened the door. His blood shot eyes and slow movement gave testimony to a hard night. "He's still sleeping." Berkeley said without preamble and stepped back into his room and indicated his bed. JJ walked over to his cousin and lifted his hand checking his pulse. "It's normal, when he wakes up he'll be sore, but at least his body has burned up all of the drugs." Berkeley lit up a cigarette and leaned against the table with a tired sigh.

"You and he are seeing each other?" JJ asked after pulling the comforter up around Jeremy. Berkeley shook his head and released the pent up smoke hoping it would take away from the confusion in his heart. "Were...?" JJ asked and again Berkeley shook his head. "I know that you have never had any particular liking for me but," JJ began and took a deep breath his face going taut with pain. "But as one officer to another, don't you think you could have tried to NOT screw my cousin?" JJ stood over Berkeley and allowed his rage free reign. "I could see if you were in love, but you are not, he is nothing to you but a piece of ass. You were his first!" JJ sank into a chair and sighed.

"Want to talk, or would you prefer to just hand in your badge?" Berkeley demanded with a deep frown. JJ's accusations had hit too close to his own self recriminations. After Jeremy had confessed his emotions, Berkeley had fallen drained beside him on the bed. After his moment of being thankful for Jeremy's unconscious state he began to think of what his words had meant. Was he serious?

"I went to the trouble of making up this wonderful tale of my first time, hoping that he would not end up as some idiot's worthless one night." JJ said angrily and pounded his fist on the table. "I did not tell him the truth because I did not want him to think it was ok for things to go like that."

"Like what?" Berkeley asked and indicated that JJ should sit beside him. It was true that he was beyond exhausted but with his mind as riled as it was he knew he was not getting any sleep.

"It is true that we were friends, but I... Wanted more than he was willing to give." JJ admitted with a sad sigh and he looked on the verge of tears. "He just wanted to experiment with me, to see if he were gay or not. Turns out that after a couple of weeks of screwing me, he decided that he wasn't. It didn't matter that I loved him, it didn't matter that he had hurt me and I still submitted. All that mattered was Sheila Gordman and her big brown eyes. Then I entered the academy and he came by to visit me. Told me he had someone and showed me a picture of a young boy who had to be at the most 17. Dee helped me make that arrest. It was my first arrest."

"And you fell in love with Dee." Berkeley said understanding JJ and his relentless pursuit of Dee.

"I don't really know," JJ said confusing Berkeley. "What I feel now with Lord D, that is Love. Deep, abiding, all encompassing love that leaves me shaken to my core. I can not go a day without looking at him, touching him, reassuring myself that everything is all right. He makes my life a song." JJ said and blushed at his poetic sappiness that caused Berkeley to wince and look away embarrassed. JJ looked at Berkeley and watched him gaze at the bed with a thoughtful frown. "But sometimes," JJ said with a hopeful note in his voice. "Love can be soft and sneaky," He thought of Ryo and Dee. "A touch here and there, a look, maybe, a soft caress during mid day breaks. Sharing a pop tart on a busy morning as you both rush off to work. It can even be a shy exploration into unknown territory." JJ smiled as he thought of the wide eyed innocent youth Chihaya displayed as he had left with Kagetsuya.

"Was your minor in college philosophy?" Berkeley asked with a derisive scowl as he took a long drag on his cigarette and let it out with a pleased sigh. He thought he could feel the nicotine as it shot through his system. "You better get to work," Berkeley said and stood, he stretched with his hand to his back hoping to alleviate the pain of the previous night's workout. "I hear your new chief is more of a badger than your old one." JJ nodded and stood, he took one last look at Jeremy and sighed before he left Berkeley alone with his disturbed thoughts.

Break

Dee found Ryo in the break room. He was sitting at a table with a cup of steaming tea clutched in his hands as if they were chilled. His newly trimmed bangs still managed to fall near his eyes and Dee smiled. Leon had taken into account Dee's habit of brushing Ryo's hair aside before he pulled the man in for a kiss. "You got a minute?" Dee asked not waiting for an answer before he pulled the empty chair opposite Ryo and sat it beside him. Dee straddled the chair bringing Ryo's eyes to his crotch. Ryo blushed and looked away quickly. "How long have we been together?" Dee asked and reached out and stroked the back of Ryo's hand where it clutched the mug.

"Almost five years as partners and a little over three as lovers." Ryo told his mug unable to bring his lovely eyes up to meet Dee's inquisitive emerald green ones.

"And yet you still act like that same shy virgin that showed up in tears on my doorstep." Dee said and moved in a brisk way that always managed to take Ryo by surprise. He pushed the unkempt bangs aside before sliding his hand to the back of Ryo's head and pulled Ryo in for a kiss. Ryo tensed before he opened his mouth shyly giving Dee his tongue. A foot step could be heard and Ryo shoved away face in flames. "Everyone knows we are together, we are wearing matching rings for crying out loud. We live together and are raising children." Dee heaved a frustrated sigh. "You can tell Little D to relax and accept Leon, you tell that little angel man to relax and enjoy his lover, but you can't relax enough to enjoy me. I mean, I think you like, screaming my name and coming all over the place usually means that there is enjoyment, so what am I getting wrong?" Dee asked exasperated when Ryo still would not look at him.

"Even when I was with women, I never talked like this, not about... Sex." Ryo blushed as if every eye and ear in the precinct were on tuned in. "Sometimes I slept with my girl friend because she wanted me too and it seemed the right thing to do. I never really needed to... then I met you and all that changed. You made me want things I have never hoped to admit to and then... I do love when we are together Dee, I just..." Ryo blushed. "The more you want me the more scared I am that it is all you want from me. Then I get mad at myself and wait several days of you staying with me, staying tuned in and still being in love while being celibate and I want to show you that. So I..."

"Put out." Dee sighed. "I had hoped that by now you would know that whether you spread your legs or not I still love you." Dee replied anger making itself known to both him and Dee. "Even if we had never made love I would still be your partner and you would still be my best friend. The sex is a perk, a... a... a sign on bonus. It is not what is keeping me with you and certainly being denied is not going to make me leave you. I have a hyperactive sex drive, you know this. Left up to me, you would never leave the bed. Ryo you are beautiful!" Dee said and laughed when Ryo proved his point by taking a succulent lower lip into his mouth and peeking at him through his cloud of soft sandy colored hair with big glassy black eyes. "I don't just mean outside, lover." Dee said and inched his chair closer to Ryo's. "When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I think about is you."

Ryo sighed and opened his mouth to speak when Jill poked her head into the break room. "Hey guys, the interrogation is about to begin." Ryo nodded and got to his feet in a hurry. He placed his mug into the sink and walked by Dee who waited at the door. Ryo squared his shoulders and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dee's. Dee smiled before he put on his grim interview face. It was the first time that Ryo had ever initiated anything physical, hopefully, Dee thought as he appreciated the view of Ryo's perfect behind, it would not be the last.

Chapter 36: 

Pretty Angel Wings

Chihaya stepped into the pet shop and turned bright red as Count D looked up at him. "Hello Chihaya, how are you today?" Chihaya continued to blush and was unable to make eye contact. Count D noted the package the angel was carrying.

"Oh this," Chihaya said and handed over the gift. "I have another one for... Uh... Ryo. To thank you." Chihaya turned his flaming face when he heard Aoi cry out.

"No thanks are needed," Count D said with a smile as he picked up his daughter and offered her a bottle. Pon-Chan scurried in with Lyo on her heels. He raised his hands to Chihaya.

"Oh... he wants me to pick him up." Chihaya dropped to his knees and hugged he small child.

"Angel... pretty... wings." Lyo said and offered Chihaya his sippie cup of orange juice. "Angel... Angel... Angel." Lyo bounced around until D looked at the clock and announced bed time. Chris and Bikky each took a hand of Lyo and followed Count D to the back of the shop. "Come... Angel... Come ... wings." Lyo whined and Chihaya got to his feet and went with Count D to tuck the children into bed.

Chihaya sat back and watched in awe as Count D sang to Aoi and Lyo before tucking them in. He then went into Chris's room to check on Chris and Bikky. "Good night boys, have pleasant dreams." Count D said and went to the front of the shop to prepare tea. "How can the child tell that I'm an angel?" Count D smiled and handed Chihaya a steaming cup of tea. "I have to willingly un-case my wings."

"Children will always find a way to amaze you." Count D said and picked up his gift from Chihaya. He looked at the antique tea set and smiled beautifully. "Tell me," Count D said with a sweet smile. "How was your night?" Chihaya blushed and looked away from Count D. "That well?" Count D said with raised brows before he sipped his tea.

Insert: Flashback:

Kagetsuya sat on the bed with his back to Chihaya. He could not deny that he wanted him. No. Kagetsuya thought with a frown. It was beyond wanting. He needed Chi. Kagetsuya tensed when he heard the sound of Chihaya taking his clothing off for the night. The wanton outfit that Count D and Andy had put him in. Kagetsuya swallowed audibly and vowed that he would not turn around. If he turned around now and saw Chihaya all of his resolves would be as nothing and he would place Chihaya on the bed and...

Chihaya stood in only his nightshirt and waited for Kagetsuya to turn around. 'Go to him.' Chihaya heard Count D's words echo in his head as he had heard them earlier. 'Seduce him.' Count D had urged causing Ryo to blush but nod his agreement. Dancing with Kagetsuya was one thing, but could he really go all the way? Could he be that bold? Chihaya squared his small shoulders and tossed his fluffy hair with determination then walked towards Kagetsuya. His hand was shaking; but he reached out and placed it on Kagetsuya's shoulder.

Kagetsuya tensed when he felt that small warm hand on his shoulder. In the next moment, Kagetsuya relaxed with a relief so great that he heaved a sigh he had not realized he had been holding. Kagetsuya listened to Chihaya hoping he would say something and end the torment. "Kage-Kun..." Chihaya said softly and began to worry when Kagetsuya remained sitting with his back turned. "I..." Chihaya began. 'Tell him what you want.' Count D's words came back to him and Chihaya tried again t his time his words freezing in his throat and he sighed. 'You are not a submissive doll with spread legs.' Ryo and Count D were right. Chihaya firmed his resolve and opened his mouth. "I...I... I want to make..." Chihaya paused and was glad that it was dark in the room and that Kagetsuya had his back turned. "I want to make love."

Sweeter words Kagetsuya had never heard. He turned around and pulled Chihaya into his arms and kissed him. Kagetsuya allowed his hands to roam inside the overly large nightshirt that Chihaya wore to bed. "Go…" Chihaya said and gasped. Kagetsuya paused and waited to see what Chihaya was trying to say. "Go Slow." He whispered against Kagetsuya's neck. Kagetsuya smiled and trailed his hand lovingly over Chihaya's skin. He felt the suppleness of his young muscles and reigned in his raging desire to bury himself to the hilt in the promising tightness. Kagetsuya remembered Leon and Dee's advice to keep Chihaya on top of him. There was a special place inside of him that would help him to enjoy their lovemaking and Kagetsuya was determined to find it. But first…

Chihaya's eyes widened as Kagetsuya pressed him back on the. The loving blonde spread Chihaya's fluffy hair about him on the pristine pillows and kissed his way down to Chihaya's quivering belly button. With a smile he realized that Chihaya was trembling, but not from fear or pain. Chihaya was so aroused he was dripping onto his stomach. Kagetsuya smiled and Chihaya nearly left the bed so great was his shock when Kagetsuya sucked him gently into his mouth. "Oh… Kage-Kun, it feels so…" Chihaya gasped and unable to do more than moan as his hips rose up and down with Kagetsuya's movements. He felt Kagetsuya's slippery fingers probing him, but figured if his love could make him feel this good, he would let him. Count D had said this was about give and take and he was going to give now.

Kagetsuya felt Chihaya relax and accept his fingers inside. As he worked he looked up to see the sensual smile on Chihaya's face and the grip that the slim fingers had on the sheets. Chihaya's face was red, even in the darkness Kagetsuya could see it. "I want you to get on top of me." Kagetsuya said before he licked a burning trail up Chihaya's shaft.

Oh yeah, Chihaya thought, Ryo had said he found pleasure being on top. Chihaya tried to recall coherent thoughts but the functions Kagetsuya's mouth and fingers were too much. He wanted to move to get on top of Kagetsuya, but his body felt on fire. Kagetsuya felt the change in Chihaya's breathing and sucked deeper before licking furiously at the tip stabbing his tongue inside the weeping slit. "OOOH… Oh my… Kage-Kun…" Chihaya cried out before he felt his body explode. He let out a long wail fearful that he would never be the same again, but not caring as long as he could feel this sweet rapture. Death would not be so bad, in fact it was wonderful.

Chihaya opened his eyes surprised to still be among the living and wrapped his arms around Kagetsuya's neck. He realized he was sitting on top of Kagetsuya and hid his red face in the groove of Kagetsuya's neck. Chihaya smiled, he loved burrowing his nose here where Kagetsuya's scent was strongest. "Relax , " Kagetsuya said and Chihaya nodded. He was determined to enjoy this, but the large head pressing against him reminded him all to clearly of the pain he knew would come. "There are muscles inside of you," Kagetsuya quoted Dee's advice. His breathing was labored and all he could do was whisper the words in Chihaya's ear, but he needed to reassure the little angel in his lap. "Once I get past them, it should be ok." Chihaya nodded and tried to ease his way down. He felt the discomfort of Kagetsuya's erection slipping past his opening before quite suddenly lodging itself deep within him.

"Oh…" Chihaya gasped when the pain vanished and all he could feel was deep penetration and a pleasure that swamped his senses. There was something else… Chihaya wriggled his hips trying to agitate his insides as much as he could. He moved and gasped in shock holding still in fright. There was no way that something inside his body could feel that outrageously wonderful.

"Don't be afraid." Kagetsuya whispered and kissed the smooth skin just behind Chihaya's ear. He had felt the fleshy part inside and knew he had found the place that Dee and Leon had warned him about. "Do what feels good." Kagetsuya said and Chihaya nodded. He would, just as Count D and Ryo had said. He would please himself and in turn please Kagetsuya. Chihaya tried an experimental lift of his hips before he slide back down on the large appendage inside of him. He was encouraged when Kagetsuya groaned and grasped his hips to lend aid. As his movements quickened his breathing became shallow pants and he realized that his body was again carrying him away. Chihaya looked down and saw a look of total surrender on Kagetsuya's face and he smiled before he lost the ability to anything more than raise and lower his hips.

Kagetsuya wrapped a hand around Chihaya's engorged member and stroked as he rode. Chihaya cried out frantically and soared to heights he never knew could be achieved. He felt his entire body tighten and shake and then lost all sense of reason as he cried out and came in a long creamy flood over Kagetsuya's hand and both their stomachs. Kagetsuya could not hold on much longer, the feeling of Chihaya's body contracting over sent him to his own pleasure and filled Chihaya's insides with his own release. Chihaya collapsed on top of Kagetsuya and they both drifted off to sleep. Kagetsuya's body relaxed naturally and slipped out of his loves body. Even in sleep, Chihaya's body trembled as it remembered the pleasure of love.

: End Flashback:

Ryo hoped Dee would not go too far. He was sick and tired of having to write up reports that excused Dee's overly barbaric behavior towards suspects. "Dee," Ryo warned when Dee grabbed the rogue bartender by the collar and shook him. Dee swore and released the man before he dropped back into his seat. "Please excuse my partner, he is excitable." Ryo said with a smile and the Bartender nearly found himself in Dee's clutches again as he winked at Ryo.

"My name is Swanson. I legally dropped my first name when I was in my twenties. What's your name beautiful?" He said to Ryo who blushed and refused to look away from the man's cold eyes. "You have a beauty that, while masculine, hints of a kind of dark femininity. You now the femme fatale sort of thing. I don't usually go for guys, but for you I'd take the fall. Not as bad as for your friend from last night mind you, but a fall indeed."

"My friend?" Ryo said his eyes narrowed in his angry embarrassment.

"Yeah you know the one, the Asian doll. Pale skin, large slanted eyes, lips that beg to be kissed. I heard him call Count... something, C maybe?" Swanson said as he thought back on the beauty with a smile.

"Oh him, yes well, it looks like our time is up." Ryo said and got to his feet gathering the files that were spread out over the table.. Dee gave him a questioning look. "Yes, Detective Orcot expressed a desire to question him." Ryo walked over to the door and pulled Dee out after him. "Oh and Swanson, I wouldn't mention my fascination with Count D to the detective." Ryo said and smirked as he shut the door.

"Wow, vindictive much?" Dee said with a grin.

Break

A pained moan was the first hint that his guest was awake. Berkeley looked over to the bed. "You shouldn't move." He said crisply and brought his steaming mug of coffee to his lips. He was proud that his hands had stopped trembling with fatigue. Several hours of sleep and a hearty meal had done wonders for him. "I had to go a little rough on you. I had to really knock you out."

"Yeah," Jeremy said and sighed before he tried to sit up, winced and fell back down on the bed. "As soon as I can stand, I will be out of here." Jeremy panted and tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't advise it." Berkeley said with a sigh and sat gently on the bed, careful not to bounce it. "You have slept for two days. Even without gymnastics thrown in, you are probably starving. I'll have room service bring you up something." Berkeley paused when Jeremy turned his face away and he heard a choked sound. "Do you remember what happened last night, or is the pain in your ass making you rethink your situation?"

"Do you have to be cruel?" Jeremy said with a frown as he curled over on his side. "I will be out of here as soon as I can walk." Berkeley turned away and dialed up room service. As he ordered the food a stab of pain slid across his heart. Why did he always have to be so damn cruel? "Sorry I'm not Ryo MacLean." Jeremy said hating how pathetic he sounded even to his own ears.

Break

"What would you do...?" Swanson said looking at Leon with a grin. "If your pretty little Chinaman had a high dosage of Double X; and you have given all you could, would you selfishly sit back and let him suffer, or offer him up to someone else?" Swanson smirked at the pure rage that contorted Leon's face. "One more thrust and your heart would expire."

"The only way someone is getting near him is when I am dead." Leon ground out between clenched teeth, remembering the nicotine rush of the cigarette he used to have clenched there. "And believe me, I'd die trying." Leon affirmed with a smirk. "Now tell me," Leon demanded and slammed his fist down on the table. "Where did you get your supply?" JJ looked up from his notepad and glanced at the window where Jill was recording the session along with Ryo and Dee who were observing. Leon wanted so badly to strike him but held himself in check with what was left of his self control.

"I don't like you," Swanson said and frowned. "Send the pretty one in again. Maybe I'll tell him." JJ jumped and latched on to Leon's arm holding him tightly.

"Yes Leon, perhaps Detective MacLean would be a nice change of pace." JJ said and pulled Leon to the door.

"I'm tired; take me back to my cell." Swanson said with a sly smile. "Maybe I'll talk to pretty boy tomorrow, oh and I want a lawyer."

Break

JJ stopped mid stride and stared in horror at the bed. Lord D lay curled on his side sobbing. "Precious!" JJ wailed and rushed to his side. " What happened?" JJ felt horrible after a long day of questioning Swanson, holding Leon back from trying to kill him.

"I... I am still a bad parent." Lord D sobbed not looking at him.

"I was with D the day he was born and I abandoned him. D-San as well, I abandoned him to live with Hamanosuke and moments after their birth..."

"You passed out." JJ said wrapping his arms tightly around Lord D. "You could not help it. You had been under stress, and it was a difficult labor. You are stick thin... Darling, you looked liked a light pole with a beach ball lodged in it and..." JJ said and placed his hand underneath Lord D's chin. He lifted until they were eye to eye before he continued. "You were fantastically beautiful. You still are, and you are a wonderful father. You are attentive to their needs and wants and... " JJ paused and got lost in Lord D's pools of deep amethystine eyes and wiped the large tears that were escaping at an alarming rate. "What brought this on?"

Lord D hiccupped and caught his breath before he started to speak, sniffled and tried again. "D... He came by to visit today and he blew a kiss at Aoi and I tried the same, but I missed the critical period and... They can't. Then I was thinking about the first week of their lives... I wasn't there. Even after I woke up I still could not take care of them. I..."

"You could not walk." JJ said and allowed his hand to rub in small circles along Lord D's spine. JJ shivered; he could count each bump and knew that if he dared open Lord D's bed robe, he would be able to clearly see each rib. "We have boys, when they are older I will explain that you nearly ripped off your testicles giving birth to them and I am sure they will understand." Lord D blushed and hid his burning face in the warmth of JJ's neck. JJ leaned down and kissed the top of his love's head, before he moved on to his forehead before moving on to his eye lids. Lord D sighed and brought his mouth up to meet JJ's.

The kiss started out gentle. It began as a slide of comfort against the depressing thoughts that were driving Lord D mad. "Darling I worry about you." JJ said when he backed away for air. "You have steadily lost weight, I fear holding you too tightly would break you. What's wrong? I know you aren't eating... Why?"

"I do eat." Lord D said looking away from JJ and gazing at the bassinets with their children inside.

"Not enough, no you don't." JJ said on the verge of tears. He opened Lord D's night robe and looked down gasping in horror at his worst fears. The pale skin before him was wrapped tightly around a skeleton. JJ gasped out a sob and pulled Lord D against him holding tight hoping that somehow his love would make everything all better. Hoping that his strength would pour into Lord D and help him to get over whatever was ailing him. JJ shuddered at how frail Lord D felt in his arms. With one arm, JJ lifted Lord D into his lap. "Please, don't do this. Whatever it is that you are doing, whatever is bothering you... Don't let it claim you. I can't raise them on my own. I need you. I love you. I don't want to live without you and they deserve to have you in their lives. I do not want to wake up to a day that does not have you in it."

Lord D looked up at JJ and felt the steady heart beating against his own and sobbed. "I am so terribly frightened." Lord D confessed and clenched his fingers in JJ's shirt. JJ looked down and feared that the tight grip would break the small, fine bones so white were the knuckles.

"It will be alright." JJ promised and began to rock back and forth cradling Lord D. He kicked his shoes off and held tight to Lord D as they both drifted off to a fretful sleep.

Break

Dee sat across from Ryo on their bed and waited. Ryo was bright red and could not look him in the eyes. "So," Dee said taking a long, much-appreciated drag on his cigarette. How come you can help everyone in the neighborhood have sex, but..."

"Dee," Ryo mumbled and brought his steaming cup of tea to his lips.

"What, Bikky is asleep, Cujo is asleep. There is no one here awake who cares if you talk about doing the horizontal tango." Dee said with a frustrated scowl. Ryo could not help but enjoy the glint in Dee's deep green eyes or the way his shaggy black hair framed his face.

"I mean... Growing up," Ryo began and took a deep breath before balancing his tea on his knee and staring at it intently. "Well, sex was always something other people did. That is why I can tell D to hand cuff Leon and Chihaya to jump Kagetsuya, I mean... If they do it," Ryo paused at a loss to explain what had always been unexplainable in his household.

"So sex was something other people did?" Dee asked his disbelief was a clear and visible mask that covered his face as he stared at his beautiful lover who was perfect mixture of all things masculine- muscles, toughness, strength, handsome,- and in the same breath feminine,- pretty, black eyes, soft(thought) large hands, clipped nails, and a gracefulness that made Dee's own movements seem clumsy and awkward next to him. Ryo nodded still unable to make eye contact. "So how did your parents get you. Stole you from the airport?" Dee asked and Ryo's eyes shot up to his with a spark of anger. "Well what am I supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry," Ryo said and sat his tea aside on the nightstand. Dee stared at the cup and smiled. Many mornings he had found a cup and saucer on the nightstand before he went into the shower and when he came back out the room was spotless, but somehow the tea cup was always overlooked. Dee cheerfully took the offending dishes into the kitchen. Ryo would look up and smile before lifted his face for a kiss.

"Don't be sorry baby." Dee said and scooted onto the bed taking Ryo into his arms. Ryo relaxed against Dee and did not look away from the hand that undid the buttons of his shirt. "Just don't make me wait." Ryo smiled and blushed before he reached out and touched Dee's face while staring lovingly into his eyes. "Oh baby, don't make me wait."

"Ok Dee." Ryo said and began to shed his clothes Dee sat back and watched in awe of the porcelain beauty that was being laid bare before him. Ryo remembered the advice he had handed out and he smiled. "Make love to me Dee." Dee smiled and decided that they would have a long and enjoyable night. He pulled Ryo closer to him and licked the pert nipples that begged for his attention. They had been together so many times that he knew exactly how to get Ryo ready. With a smile he began too massage Ryo through his pants he could feel the hardness and he squeezed. Ryo cried out and raised his hips wanting Dee to remove his hampering article of clothing. Dee grinned and pulled off the pants leaving Ryo's boxers in place. He knew the silken material would drive Ryo mad as it caressed his skin.

Dee slide down to the waist band of Ryo's underpants the gently nibbled the skin there. Ryo placed his hands in Dee's wild riot of black hair and clenched his fingers. Dee grinned, almost ready; he thought and licked him through the fabric leaving wetness and heat in his wake. Ryo cried out and moved his hands from Dee's hair and began to push his boxers away from his skin wanting to feel the pressure of Dee's mouth. "Turn around." Dee said and Ryo obliged offering Dee a view his underwear stretching taught over his firm backside. "Oh… Baby," Dee muttered as he peeled the boxers down and dipped his tongue in. Ryo gasped and bit down hard on the pillow not wanting to scream, but Dee's devil tongue driving him to it. "Get on top of me." Dee said when he pulled his tongue out. Ryo moved and completely removed his boxers while Dee shed the rest of his clothes.

Ryo climbed on top of Dee and looked down at Dee's straining erection he smiled he lowered his head. He took Dee into his mouth and worked his throat over the engorged head. Dee moaned before he went back to working his fingers and tongue inside of Ryo. Ryo squirmed and had to concentrate on keeping his mouth active. Dee was so good. Ryo cried out and moved so that his cock could drop into Dee's waiting mouth. The both sucked furiously. Dee was determined not to come. Not yet, he wanted to save it for Ryo's insides. He knew Ryo loved the feeling of his warmth hitting him all the right places. Ryo did not have the same willpower. With a loud gasp he came. Dee sat and licked the extra cream from his lips. He loved swallowing Ryo. He had to admit, Ryo was no Kami as JJ and Leon had said that theirs was sweet. But Ryo had a flavor all his own and Dee was damned addicted.

Ryo lay back on the bed and hid his red face as he bent his knees inviting Dee inside. Dee smiled and waited. Ryo opened his eyes in confusion and when he made eye contact, Dee pushed in. Ryo gasped and Dee pushed his knees up nearly bending him in two preparing him for deep penetration. Dee ground his body hard against Ryo and Ryo lay on the bed panting. He was not surprised that his cock swelled in response to Dee's gyrations. He felt Dee going harder, faster and he knew he would last much longer. "DEEEEEE!" Ryo cried out and their stomachs were coated with his come. Dee felt the trembling and he knew that in another moment… Ryo gasped and came again as Dee's cream hit his prostate. With a smile Dee sank against Ryo promising himself that this was not the end of this night.

Chapter 37: Broken 

Dee closed his eyes and tried so hard not to... "Ryo, Baby, you squeeze so tight." Ryo wanted to smile but Dee was hitting all the right spots inside of him. Instead he raised his hips and clenched the muscles inside of him and Dee gasped and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Do you like that?" Ryo breathed and tensed again. Dee's eyes bulged and he spilled hot, thick cream inside of his lover. "Ah... Kimochii ... Dee," Ryo gasped as Dee's seed hit his most sensitive spot and he covered both their belly's with his own release. "Oh... Dee." Ryo breathed and buried his sweaty face in the groove of Dee's neck where his scent was strongest. "I love you." Ryo panted and grinned. He had heard of those muscles from Little D and thought to give it a try. He was glad he did he never expected Dee to lose his head so completely and so fast.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Dee grumbled once he had managed to catch his breath.

"Little D mentioned it." Ryo said as he wiggled out from underneath Dee. "Apparently he has been reading up on some of China's ancient love scrolls. There are a lot of secrets that 'palace boys' wrote about."

"Palace boys?" Dee asked and pulled Ryo closer to him in is arms. Ryo took a deep breath and prepared to have a discussion about... Sex.

"Palace boys were what the Emperor's special male servants were often called. They were especially trained and sometimes they were kept in a harem. The Emperor would have a female harem and a male one. The favorite was sometimes treated better than the Empress." Ryo's blush was so severe that Dee felt the heat of it on his skin. "There are some other thing written, D said I could borrow the scroll, he is translating it into English for me."

"I would like to read them with you." Dee said with a smile he tried to make sexy but ruined with a wide yawn.

"We can't go to sleep; we have to go get the boys." Ryo said and stood from the bed and headed for the shower. "I promised D that we would collect them tonight. Leon said he would explain that we needed to talk, but... I am sure they would like to 'talk' themselves." Dee grumbled and stood from the bed he stretched and Ryo appreciated the sight of Dee's nude beauty. Ryo blushed before he took a deep breath and suggested, with a smile, "we could shower together." Dee grinned and followed Ryo into the shower.

Break

Count D looked up when the chime above his shop door announced Ryo and Dee's arrival. "Sorry we are so late." Ryo said and looked around at the neat shop full of sleepy animals. Leon looked up from where he was laying his head in D's lap while D read an ancient looking book while Leon shifted through some of the case files.

"It was no problem detectives; I hope the case ends soon. Did you have a nice talk?" Count D raised a brow suggestively and Ryo blushed.

Ryo coughed and gathered Lyo's diaper bag. "How was Landy?" Ryo asked when his face had cooled.

"He was a delight, we had a bit of an upset at dinner and bedtime, but Chihaya and I handled it just fine." Count D said and stood. He followed Count D to the back of the shop where Lyo and Aoi were sleeping. "She is such an angel." Count D said and kissed her forehead. Jewel blinked and screwed up her little face before she blew a kiss at her Papa.

"He was no problem?" Ryo asked with a smile as D handed him his child. "Jill kept him for us last week and she said that he screamed the whole night through. He was still crying when I got there." Lyo smiled brightly at Lyo before he hugged the child who was delighted to see him.

"You spoiled him." Dee said coming behind Ryo and slipping a hand around his waist. Ryo blushed and looked oddly at the bag that Count D was handing him.

"Chihaya left this for you, a thank you gift. He wanted to stay and give it to you himself, but Kagetsuya came by anxious to have him home." Leon said with a grin at Ryo who couldn't meet his eyes but smiled and turned his head to Dee.

"Ugh," Bikky complained as he rubbed his eyes. "Get a room."

"We already did." Dee announced happily.

"Dee," Ryo admonished with a bright red face.

"What?" Dee demanded with a wide smile blatantly displaying his grand mood for all to see. "He's what thirteen, he knows what goes on..."

Ryo kicked Dee in the shin before he could continue his sentence. "If you want things to continue going on, you will not say another word on the subject." Ryo's smile promised untold delights and Dee quite happily shut his mouth.

"Ah Dee," Leon said with a heaved sigh of disappointment. "Never would have thought of you being led around by y our co..." Count D leaned over and whispered two words in his ear and Leon smiled. "Both of you, get your kids and get out, see you tomorrow." Leon said with a wide smile. Dee was shutting the shop door when he looked back and saw Leon hoisting D over his shoulder and marching off down the hall.

Break

Jeremy sat up and winced. Why was he still so sore? He wondered and stood slowly to his feet and stretched his body hoping to get rid of the worst of his stiffness. He looked around the room and saw his suitcase and smiled. JJ must have brought it over from his hotel room. He listened and waited, Berkeley was not in the room. With luck, Jeremy thought, he could get a shower and be out of there before he returned. Jeremy was limping to the bathroom when his luck ran out.

"You should probably rest some more." Berkeley said briskly and walked over to throw open the balcony doors. He looked at Jeremy over his shoulder before he stepped out into the cool night breeze.

"I'll just get a shower and be gone." Jeremy said and Berkeley frowned. He knew that stubborn tilt of chin. JJ had displayed it many times in his quest to have Dee and later when Berkeley had questioned him about Lord D. Berkeley had feared for his life as the smaller man had glared at him.

"Do you remember much of what happened?" Berkeley asked when he turned around and saw Jeremy in tears.

"I remember everything; the drug does not take your mind from you. It just makes your blood boil with unspeakable desire to claim and be claimed, for physical..." Jeremy caught himself as he realized that if this were true, then he must have meant everything he said... Everything. Jeremy blushed and hurried as fast as he could to the bathroom before Berkeley realized the same.

Break

Leon wasted no time depositing D on the bed and covering his body with his own. "You little tease. Leon growled before he began to undo the many ribbons that held the midnight colored fabric about the pale body.

"Well, are you going to?" Count D said with his eyes slanted and smoky with seductive promises.

"Most definitely." Leon said and lowered his head to claim a kiss from his lovely spouse.

"Never mind, you're moving too slow." D said and flexed his hips sending Leon into the bed on his back. Leon gasped and felt D tugging his clothes free of his body with his thoughts and his nails. "Leon... I need you... Now!" Leon smiled; he loved when Little D was ravenous. He barely had time to register D's movements when he felt D's slim hands apply a generous amount of Lubricant. The lubricant had barely slide on than D was climbing on top. He rode Leon fast and furious. His only thought to explode. Leon grasped D's hips and began to pump up into the tightness that never ceased to amaze him. Leon tried to hold on for D but knew that he would not be able to.

Leon grinned when he realized that he would not have to. He felt the warmth across his middle and the inner contractions of D's body. With a satisfied, kittenish 'Mew' D leaned against Leon, he felt Leon coming inside of him and he smiled. Leon pulled himself free of Dee's body and lay beside him on their bed. Leon looked down and dipped his fingers in the stickiness that was spread on both of them. With a sensual smile he brought his finger to his lips and sucked. D laughed kissed his love tasting his own sweetness.

Break

Swanson sat back and watched the smoke curl around his head before he inhaled and blew another one directly into the face of the beautiful man sitting across from him. "So what will you give me if I tell you what you want to know?"

"Are you asking for a deal?" Ryo asked and looked at the defense attorney.

"Perhaps, will you sleep with me?" Swanson asked and Dee nearly reached across the table. Ryo grasped his arm and held him. "You're lovers aren't you? I remember you from the club."

"What of it?" Dee demanded and the scowl on his face could have curdled fresh cream.

"Hey gorgeous, if you want the head, go to The Twilight Zone, I ain't saying nothing else, without a deal." Swanson stood and toppled his chair. "Take me back to my cell."

JJ perused the file with a furrowed brow and sighed. "So what do you think?" Jill asked when he sat the file down on the table.

"I think we are dealing with a very careful and intelligent crime boss. And I think Ichi D has a diaper rash and Ni D is sympathetic and so he cries right along with him." JJ smiled as he thought of Lord D and the full breakfast he ate this morning. Everything would be alright, he was certain of it. "Lord D will think of names for them. Sofu," JJ frowned as the name still managed to make his mind recoil. "Sofu has decided that the children should be allowed their own names."

"So you are calling them one and two until then?" Jill said with a smile while looking over the files. "How is Jeremy?"

"He will be ok." JJ said sadly and thought of his cousin. He had called last night and sounded so sad and defeated. "When he is able to stand comfortably he is determined to leave that hotel and never see Berkeley again."

"I thought you said he was in love." Jill said and smiled at Ryo and Dee as they entered the office.

"Yeah well, not everyone can be as lucky as we are." Dee said and took a moment to nuzzle the lovely creamy neck before him. "That little punk Swanson is asking for a reduced sentence and immunity when he gets out. He is asking for us to protect him.

"I want to harm him," JJ growled and sat with his arms folded. Dee smiled as the pose was reminiscent of his behavior in New York when he was in love with Dee. "After what he did to Jeremy, you may have to protect him from me."

"And if he makes another pass at my baby, he will need protection from me." Dee scowled and and placed a protective hand on Ryo's hip.

"Dee," Ryo scowled and pushed the hand away. " We are at work remember? Criminals? All that..." Dee halted any words that Ryo wanted to say by kissing him softly.

"Name one person here who does not know that last night you and I..." Dee began but gasped when Ryo's fist connected with his arm. "I love you."

"You think you have problems, he wants Count D too." Leon complained and dropped his left over bagel in to the trash. "D has been trying to feed me healthy food. It sucks." He explained as he pulled a candy bar out of a drawer and began to eat with relish. "I need to set a good example for Chris and Jewel."

"Won't that confuse her?" Dee asked and pulled away from Ryo. "I mean having two names and hearing two different languages everyday?"

"Nah, D says that it would be easy for her when she is older to speak both languages. He wants her to know her heritage, all of it. The Kami and human, The Chinese and the American." Leon smiled and thought of his sweet baby. "She is trying to crawl and she has a tooth." Leon pulled a small photo out of his wallet and handed it around. "D and I are thinking of taking the kids down to The Gallery and getting family photos done."

"That sounds like a good idea, think we can take the boys?" Dee asked with a grin.

Ryo blushed and said. "Maybe we will talk about it later." The chief chose that moment to walk into the office to hear the update about their ongoing case.

Chapter 38: Always My Baby

Leon stood in awe and watched as Count D secured a large yellow bow and looked up with a serene smile. "Iwai no kotoba." D said and kissed his daughters forehead before handing her to Leon. "It is her very first Cheongsam." Leon looked down at the happy child in his arms and gave her a squeeze. She was swathed in yellow, white and green silk. The white Cheongsam had large yellow flowers with green stems winding about it in a swirling design. "My father made it."

"Wow, he paints, he sews... is there anything he can't do?" Leon said and stroked the shiny black hair of his child. Chris came into the room wearing the brand new suit that D had purchased for him and Leon scratched at the collar of the shirt and tie that D insisted he wear. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to suggest that they take a family photo.

"Come along now." Count D said and undid his protective robe. Chris and Leon both stared in wonder at the yellow Cheongsam that complimented his daughter with a white Calla Lilli design. The green stems gracefully embraced his slim body.

"Beautiful." Leon said and two bright pink spots appeared on D's cheeks. "Yeah," he said and winked as he handed Jewel to D and picked up her diaper bag. "Let's go, Ryo, Dee and the boys are going to be waiting."

Break

"I'm not gonna!" Bikky yelled and threw the offending object away from him. "A photo is supposed to reflect who you are and that ain't me. I wore it at your wedding and Leon and D's wedding! I ain't gonna do it again!"

"Not gonna... Not gonna... Not gonna." Lyo said and threw his small tie as far as he could which was not too far from his feet.

"Oh great; some big brother you are." Dee yelled at Bikky and scooped up the tie. He shoved it at Bikky. "Put it on Dammit!"

"Dammit... Dammit... Dammit!" Lyo said and stomped his foot.

"Yamero, both of you! Right now." Ryo stepped from the bedroom adjusting the collar on his shirt. "Dee you are acting like a child! Bikky you are being obnoxious! You are both bad influences on a two year old."

"Well he is almost three and still in diapers, who's a bad influence huh?" Bikky retorted and picked up the tie and tossed it on the couch.

"Let's go," Ryo said with a sigh. "We're running late as it is." Cujo barked at the door as they all shuffled out. He picked up the tie between his teeth and happily began to shred it. Bikky looked over his shoulder and grinned and a young man in a leather coat winked and continued to dismantle the mark of teenage oppression.

Break

"It will never cease to amaze me." Dee said and heaved a defeated sigh. Ryo smiled and walked forward to place a kiss on Count D's cheek in greeting. "How the hell did you manage," Dee began ignoring Leon and speaking only to D. "Not only to get here early, but with your family looking intact? I thought you hated the mall."

"Hate is such a strong word detective. I should think it more prudent to say that atmosphere of the large conglomeration of humans disagrees with my disposition." D gave his serene smile and a passer by was amazed that such a masculine and deep voice emerged from the perfectly pretty Asian with the doll-like features. D smiled down at Lyo and then looked back up to Dee. "Where are Ryo and Bikky going?" D asked when he noted that the two were headed out of the photo studio.

"The baggage decided to ruin his shirt on the way over here by eating melting chocolate in a moving car. So now Ryo has to go and buy him a new shirt." Dee grumbled and pulled out a cigarette. He looked at Jewel and Lyo before he shoved the pack back into his pocket.

"Hey," Leon said when Dee finally turned to give him a grin. "Aren't they gorgeous?" He asked and motioned to his family.

Chris beamed a smile before he said. "D had to buy Leon a new shirt too. He was drinking coffee while driv..." Leon's hands over his mouth silenced the rest of his sentence.

"Waited so long to hear him speak out loud and now I need to teach him to shut up." Leon huffed and ruffled Chris' fluffy blond locks which D had cut the night before.

"Ah... Iie, iie Aoi." Count D chided and moved his daughter away from Leon's open soda can. She clapped her hands and reached for D who all too happy to pick her up and cuddle. "Hai, Papa no shojo." He cooed and blew her a kiss that she reciprocated.

"Say a word," Bikky grumbled as he stepped into the studio wearing his new shirt and a tie. "And I will put something vile in the coffee pot." He whispered so that Ryo would not hear. Dee scowled, it was a good threat Ryo rarely drank coffee preferring tea instead.

"Sorry to keep everyone." Ryo apologized and smiled at the Photographer that had remained silent in awe of the strange families that had entered her studio. He stepped to the counter and smiled and she gasped sorry that such a beautiful man was not only married but married to the hottie he had walked in with. She had originally raised a brow at Leon and wondered why all the hot Americans wanted foreigners, now she simply wondered why all the hotties were gay?

"Are we all one big happy family?" She asked as she began to prepare sample photo packages.

"Oh no," Leon said and walked over beside Ryo. We will have two separate packages." He smiled when Ryo nodded. "We seldom get days off you see and it just so happened that we are all off at the same time and decided to spend the day together. As if I didn't see these two enough." Leon said with a good natured jab at Ryo.

"You know you love us." Dee quipped and looked over his shoulder at the different settings and background. "That would suit Little D perfectly." He pointed to the backdrop of a meadow with a spring flowing behind a strand of trees.

"That is lovely. As evinced by your devotion to Ryo, you have excellent taste." D said and smiled before he nodded at Leon and the photographer. Leon smiled and promised himself that he would not mock Ryo's red face.

"Well, who would like to go first?" The photographer said with a wide smile.

"Well, I kind of like the playpen one, we can put all four children there." Ryo said and looked at D who nodded with a smile.

The photographer nodded and reached for Aoi who screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed Count D's hair and scrambled up to his shoulders as far as she could. "Ok, Ok, everything is alright, don't be afraid, little love." D said and stroked the distraught child's back her screaming slowed to a hiccup and she turned her red tear streaked face to Leon. "...Da..." She said and Count D and Leon's jaw dropped. She reached out her hands and her lower lip trembled. "Da." Leon scooped her into his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder content. "Pa..." She reached for D who walked over nearer to Leon.

"That is fantastic!" Ryo exclaimed as he patted her small back.

"How old is she?" The photographer asked.

"Nine months." Leon answered and Dee grinned he saw Jewel's lip tremble when the strange lady took a step towards her.

"She kind of reminds you of Lyo every time you try to leave." Dee said. Ryo looked at his lover as was surprised to see a gentle smile instead of scorn for his obvious spoiling of the young boy.

"She's a little wound up," Count D said with a smile and sat next to Leon. Chris handed his niece a bottle and smoothed her hair. She leaned against Leon and drank looking around every once in a while to make sure the stranger was not coming near her. "Why don't you guys go ahead." Dee laughed and assisted Ryo with sitting Lyo in Bikky's lap on the platform. The photographer smiled and began to click away. After the children alone, Ryo and Dee joined them. Bikky then took Lyo and watched as Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo for several pictures and one with Dee kissing Ryo's cheek. Once the photo shoot was done and Bikky and Lyo had both taken separate pictures with Ryo, and then Dee the Photographer looked over to see Count D gathering up Aoi and her diaper bag.

"She's wet." Chris explained when the Count took her to a bathroom. The photographer smiled and set up the Garden background. D returned with a smiling baby and sat on his knees with her in his lap.

"Perfect, can you encourage her to smile?" The photographer said and D blew a kiss at his daughter. She kissed back and showed a wide grin her one tooth on display. "They are beautiful." She said to Leon and began to snap. Chris soon joined them followed by Leon. Aoi went happily to Ryo while Leon and D posed for their pictures. The photographer finished up by having each child separate with the parents and then all the children together and each child separate, the younger ones holding a favored toy. Chris and Bikky chose to take pictures holding Detective badges. Ryo had left his in the car, so Bikky proudly held up Dee's and Chris brandished Leon's. "You guys and Little lady, Have a great day." The photographer said as she waved them out of her shop glad of the large commission she had earned.

"Lunch?" Dee looked around and saw Count D's pallor. "How about at a nice, quiet restaurant. Let's get out of this mall." He said quickly and Leon nodded and placed an arm around D to help him support Aoi. Leon reached into the diaper bag and handed Count D several sugar cubes which he ate gratefully. Chris and Bikky ran ahead to the car, both explaining loudly the choices for their afternoon repast.

Break

Leon sat with a frown on his face as he looked over the file on his desk. They were running out of leads and Double X was taking a large toll on the young population. More and more males were being taken and female numbers had doubled. "And to think yesterday was so pleasant and I have to come back here to this crap." Leon mumbled around his mouthful of doughnut. He tasted the glaze and smiled. This morning before he had left, Count D had put a smile on his face. Leon grinned licked the doughnut and got back to work.

"We've got a lead," Dee announced as he stepped into the office. "There is a club down by the docks and it is called, Twilight Zone, Ryo and I will stop by after work to check things out."

Leon looked up and smiled. "Need backup?" He asked and looked over to Jill who had perked up at the news.

"Not this time we are just going to look things over and see if we can find any suspicious behavior." Dee answered before he ducked out of the office and nearly collided with Count D. "Oh, hey Little D, where is Jewel?"

"With my Grandparents, I thought you all would like some lunch. I even stopped by the bakery and picked up some freshly made pastries." Count D announced and several other officers, catching a hint of free food quickly swarmed the office.

"Man, I love you." Ted from New York said and picked Count D up and swung him around before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Leon you sure know haw to pick 'em. Sheila would never dream of bringing me lunch here." He said with a smile.

"We've been trying for years to figure out a way to keep Count D away from the office." Leon said and pulled D over to him and away from Ted. As the officers dug in Count D laughed and picked up a Danish with what looked like strawberry jam and began to nibble at it in his usual dainty manner. He frowned when he noted the jam was thicker than usual but reasoned that perhaps the bakery was using a new recipe. As the officers cleared out Leon frowned. D was sitting with his hand on his stomach and weaving as if he meant to fall over.

"Baby?" Leon questioned and sat beside him. He shivered as he got near to D and touched him. "You're like ice, are you okay?" Ryo grew worried and walked over; he placed his hand on D's forehead and gasped in shock. D was pale and becoming more so by the minute. As D fell completely over onto Leon losing consciousness, Leon recalled a similar time when he had found D lying in bed and cold. "We have to call Lord D." Leon said and scooped D into his arms. "I've got to get him to his father." Leon marched past the startled police officers and deposited D into the backseat. He turned on his siren and sped as fast as he could to Nana's house hoping that Lord D was able to assist his son.

"Why didn't he just call an ambulance?" Ted asked as he instructed all the officers to bag the food and report any symptoms similar to D's.

"Ah... Lord D is a doctor." Dee was quick to say as he cast a worried glance down the street in the direction that Leon had taken.

Leon pulled up and JJ came rushing out of the house to help him get D inside. D had awakened in the car and Leon had to pull over and hold him over the side of the road as he tossed the contents of his stomach. The movement from the car to the house upset him more and before he could be seated, Leon rushed him to the toilet.

"I don't think I can do it again, not so soon." D said in tears as Lord D placed a calming hand on his shoulder. JJ had said that he had gotten out of bed and could walk, but Leon was not prepared for the picture of health and happiness that Lord D presented him with.

"Calm yourself child," Lord D instructed and Nana could be heard singing a lullaby in the background as he placed his hand on his son's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked when Lord D closed his eyes and leaned in as if to sniff D with a look of concentration on his face.

"What you would call a pregnancy test." Lord D answered and his hands began to move in a sweeping motion over his son's body. He gasped and stepped back. "Child how could you?" He asked with wide eyes. "You know the consequences."

"Consequences... Of what?" D asked and heaved. JJ held a bucket over and sighed when D waved him away and winced. "What have I done?"

"You" Lord D said with a disapproving frown. "Have ingested flesh. You have eaten meat."

Chapter 39: Ricochet Prelude

D broke into disbelieving sobs. "Father, I would never!" D heaved and this time he made use of the bucket that JJ held out for him. Leon grew frightened as D trembled and paled even more, his eyes took on a haunted glow and he purged even more. "I would never eat meat... I would never partake of flesh, ChiChiUe, you know..." D paused and tossed more into the bucket. "I would never. I have an obligation to all living things on this planet. I would not eat them." D sobbed and ended up over the bucket again.

"Then how is it in your body child?" Lord D asked.

D sobbed and wrapped his thin arms around his frail, trembling body. "I swear to you ChiChiUe, I do not know." Lord D pulled D to his feet and began to undress him. JJ blushed and looked away as more and more of D's body came into view. They were similar, identical to be exact. Yet, Lord D was more beautiful to him. D was pale and in a cold sweat, shivering. Lord D ran his hands over his son's body. "Rules were broken, of no accord, I purge you now of the evils possessing you." D gasped, turned bright red, and vomited into the bucket. His body glowed and he trembled with exertion.

Count D soon collapsed and his father wrapped him in a blanket that JJ held out for him. "That is the best I can do for now, had he willingly eaten meat," Lord D sighed and wiped a tear from his face. "He would be dead by now." Lord D settled his son on the couch and gave Leon a puzzled frown. "How did he get flesh?"

"I don't know." Leon said and moved strands of damp, silky hair away from D's face. Lord D nodded and rummaged through his bag and began to load a needle. He tied off D's arm and prepared to give him a shot. "What is that?"

"Caro Syrup, Pure Maisia extract, and Sucrose." Lord D answered and inserted the needle into his son. As he injected the formula, D's face regained some of it's natural sheen. "He will be alright. Take him home and put him to bed. The boys and I will be over tomorrow. It will cheer him to know their names." Lord D said with a calm sigh.

"They've been named?" Leon asked as Lord D re-dressed his son with gentle hands. Lord D nodded still with a sad look on his face. "He could have died." Leon said, Lord D nodded, even though it hadn't been a question. "Who would do such a thing?"

"There are many people and things with a vendetta against us and yourself. Surely you can think of someone." Lord D said and buttoned the long row of buttons.

"Hell, Papa D, I can think of dozen people who would attack me through him, but not any who would know that he was deathly allergic to meat." Leon said with a heated sigh. Lord D sat down with a tired, defeated air. "How are you, I mean... Are you healed?"

"My father will be here tomorrow, the twins will be six weeks." Lord D said with a blush.

Leon grinned knowing what Lord D was implying, JJ wondered at the sly grin he received as Leon carried a sleeping D out to the car.

Break

Ryo looked out the window and held his camera out to snap quick pictures of the club. It looked fairly high class for this side of town, cause enough to raise a few brows. Dee could not help but appreciate the view of Ryo's bottom as he exited the car to get a closer look and take a few more pictures of the club. Dee blew out a breath of air before he got out of the car and began to follow Ryo. His cell phone rang and Ryo turned and motioned that he would go on ahead. Dee answered his phone and watched as Ryo entered the club.

"Laytner," Dee said into the phone.

"Dee," JJ said sounding frantic. "You and Ryo get your butts back here. Some red flags have gone up on that club. After checking their phone records it was seen that Swanson's lawyer called them last night and this morning."

"Damn," Dee swore and looked again at the club. The flash from Ryo's camera should have been visible from the window. "JJ get me some back up, Ryo's already inside."

"Roger that Dee, we'll be on the way." JJ affirmed and nodded at Ted, Drake and the other officers of the precinct. Jeremy perked up at the thought that soon he would be finishing his article and returning to his pent house apartment in Park Avenue all the while worrying and hoping that Ryo and Dee would be all right.

"Get your asses down here soon, Ryo may in danger and I'm not waiting!" Dee said and despite JJ yelling into the phone for him to calm and follow procedure, Dee hung up.

Dee clicked the safety on his gun and held it in front of him as he stalked the club prepared to go in and hopefully find Ryo looking around. Ryo would smile and laugh at him for being overly cautious and paranoid. Dee tensed when he heard the sound of laughter. "You're a fag boy right?" Dee heard the question and his blood began to boil. "Think your partner will come in here looking for you? Do you guys sometimes do it while out on trips like this?" The laughter continued followed by the sound of a slap. "Want some water? You know what's in it."

"Gonna teach you pigs not to mess in our business." Another voice chimed in with a cruel laugh. "Come on copper, make it easy on yourself, you might even enjoy what we're gonna do to you. You like things up here right?" Ryo gasped and tried to squirm away from the hand that rudely groped his backside. He mumbled angrily around the gag in his mouth and prayed all the while that Dee would not come through that door. That he would sense the danger and stay safe. Bikky and Landy needed him. Ryo looked at the large broom handle and several other items. The man began to roughly undo his pants and he kicked out viciously. The perp howled in pain and fell. Another replaced him splashing Ryo's face with the Double X tainted glass of water. Ryo closed his mouth and refused to lick it from his lips.

Dee waited outside for the perfect moment. He heard Ryo's outraged growl as his pants were yanked down revealing his designer, silk boxers. Enough was enough Dee growled in anger and shoved the door open with a bang and his gun drawn. He stared wide- eyed at the barrage of weaponry aimed at him by the roomful of the members of the drug cartel. "Welcome to our little party, tell me, what took you so long?" The leader said and stood from where he had been watching to proceedings with a smile that turned Ryo's stomach. "He's nice to look at, all pale, muscular and long. Me, personally, I prefer women, but... look at him. Look at that pretty face and all that honey colored hair. Those eyes, you could drown in them and die happy. Wouldn't try that." He said and Dee would not lower the gun pointed at the man.

"Not worried about your life I see." The leader said with a laugh. "Oh it must be love." He waved his hands and all the guns pointed at Ryo.

"What the hell do you want?" Dee demanded as he dropped his weapon and held his hands up in surrender.

"A show, how do guys do it?" The man answered and laughed as Ryo was thrown against Dee. Dee caught him and gently peeled the tape off his mouth.

"Don't worry baby," Dee whispered and kissed Ryo's forehead. "Backup should be here soon."

"How sweet, show us how sweet you can be." The leader said coaxing Dee and Ryo. "What is it about him that makes you want him?"

"He is the sweetest man I have ever met." Dee said without hesitation. "Gentle, kind and understanding. He has a way about him that sometimes makes you wonder if he belongs on this filthy place. Sometimes I think I am holding an angel." Ryo gasped on a sob and wished he could hold Dee, almost as much as he wished he could pull his pants up. "His eyes are the sea at midnight and his lips would make Snow White scream with envy. I love him. Is that what you want to hear? I would rather you killed me right now than lay a hand on him."

"Good," The leader said with a sinister laugh. "Cause either you do it... or we will. And don't worry about back up, by the time they make it through my armada, we will all have enjoyed the show." The leader indicated the table of overly large dildos that Dee knew would rip Ryo to shreds along with brushes, broom handles and wooden spoons.

"It's ok Dee." Ryo said in a soft voice tears falling down his face. "In the line of duty, we do what we have to do."

Break 

Leon listened as the forensics expert listed off the ingredients of all the food that Count D had brought into the precinct. "Liquefied pork in the pastries. Who would..." Leon began but paused as JJ's frantic calling on the other line gained his attention.

"Leon... We need you down at Twilight Zone, Dee and Ryo are in it deep!"

"What!" Leon asked and glanced sharply at D sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sofu nodded his understanding and silently promised to care for Leon's family as Leon strapped on his guns and headed for the door. "What the hell is going on around here?" Leon demanded and stomped out in to the bright California sunshine.

Chapter 40: Ricochet

Dee leaned over and brushed his hands through the lush honey colored locks. "You know I love you."

"Wakatta... Dee, Aishiteru." Ryo said and sighed. "Zutto." Ryo sighed and leaned his head against Dee's stomach. "Even if forever is today."

Dee sniffled and looked at the leader of the cartel. "Keys," he demanded and held his hand out. "If you want us to do this right, get me the keys so I can uncuff him." The leader laughed and tossed Ryo's keys over. Dee leaned down and pulled Ryo's pants up and freed his hands.

"Koi," Ryo said and Dee perked up, whenever Ryo called him that, it was serious. "Leon and Count D will take the boys, all the legal documents are in place." Ryo ran his hand over Dee's leg and felt the gun strapped there and smiled.

"Make sure you get the head baby." Dee said and got to his knees in front of Ryo. He ran his hands through Ryo's baby soft hair and pulled his face close. "I love you so much..." Dee kissed Ryo. Soft at first but building up until his world was centered on Ryo's pliant lips and open mouth. The cheers were ignored, the gun fire outside the club was ignored. The only important thing to either of them was the pressing lips and questing tongue invading their mouths. Dee pulled back and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, bend that little pretty boy over and show us how it's done!" The jeers were heard but Ryo ignored them as he felt up Dee's leg and took the safety off of Dee's spare gun.

Break

Leon felt a bullet whiz past his ear and he swore and brought his gun up to return the fire. "JJ," Leon called in between shots. "See if you can get around and line up a shot inside."

"It's too risky; I might hit Ryo and Dee." JJ said and slumped down behind the barricade to reload his weapon.

"I'm hit," Ted yelled and fell over holding his right shoulder.

"Medic..." Leon said into his microphone. "Officer down!" Berkeley ran over to the spot that Ted had vacated. Jeremy wanted to cough the acrid smell of gun powder and blood was so heavy in the air. He stared from behind the barricade and watched the powerful man he loved as he fired round after round at the drug dealers.

"Stats on the situation!" A feminine voice was heard on Leon's walkie-talkie. Leon looked down and the words were repeated.

"Andy?" Leon exclaimed. "Andy is that you?"

"Negative," The voice replied. "The High Princess should be coming around the corner, warning, she is pissed. This is Clarisande here. Do you need assistance?"

"Affirmative, but be warned, non-commissioned officers are on the premises." Leon said warning the Arcadians not to use their powers.

"10-4, foot soldiers will be there to assist, and get you inside." Clarisande said and she could be heard over the wire giving orders. "Stats on Ryo and Dee?" She asked Leon sighed and confirmed that he did not know.

"What the hell do you mean non-commissioned officers?" Berkeley demanded with a irate scowl as he reloaded his gun.

"Simply put commissioner, you are not in league with the Arcadian court." JJ filled in for Leon had turned to greet Andy and the horde of uniformed men that marched onto the field. Nestoir stood beside his wife and began to load an impressive rifle. Berkeley paused to appreciate the weapon before Nestoir brought it to his shoulder and fired.

"Two hours back in LA and we find you guys in shit up to your ears." Nestoir complained as he fired another shot. He smiled when he heard the scream of the man he had hit. "Little D woke up, you know, and his grand father had to practically sit on him to keep him from coming down here. By the way," Nestoir paused and reloaded his rifle. "How did he get meat?"

"Like I know!" Leon exclaimed.

"Hey guys, don't you think the pleasantries should wait until after Dee and Ryo are at the shop safely having tea." Andy said and Berkeley was amazed that the bit of singing, feminine fluff was a perfect aim with her handgun. "What are you looking at?" She demanded with a frown. "Just because I'm a princess, you think I can't handle a gun?" She demanded and emptied her clip before reloading with an efficiency and grace that Berkeley could not hope to emulate.

"Pull it back," Nestoir said with out turning to look at his wife knowing instinctively that her eyes were beginning to glow. Andy took several calming breaths before she raised her weapon and began to fire. "Troop one, shields up, make a path. You officers get ready to go in and bring 'em out." Nestoir said and JJ nodded as he pulled several guns out of his bag and loaded them. Leon did the same. A group of officers from the precinct followed suit and lined up behind the Arcadian soldiers.

"JJ we are going to need a sharp shooter inside, I am sure that Ryo has been disarmed." Leon said and began to run in the clear path the soldiers made. He kicked the door in and threw a smoke bomb inside sparing a moment to pray that they were not too late.

Break

Ryo pulled the gun up wondering at the louder shots he could hear coming towards the club. "Enough of this, either you bend that fag over or we will!" The leader yelled and Ryo took a deep breath before he turned around and shot the Leader in the chest. He knew the wound was painful, but not fatal and he smiled as the gang took a moment to realize what had just happened before they all raised their guns. Ryo began to fire off several more shots, killing some but knowing that soon either he and Dee would be dead, or they would both be dead. His only consolation was that there was no way for the bastards to escape; the cops had the club surrounded on all sides. Ryo closed his eyes as the last bullet left the gun and he wrapped his arms tightly around Dee and waited for oblivion.

Dee shoved Ryo underneath his body and shielded him as much as possible. He felt a slug enter his leg and he cried out, knowing that soon he would be riddled. Smoke soon surrounded him and his eyes stung. "Dee...!" Ryo would know that annoying scream anywhere. "Ryo!" The voice called again.

"JJ!" Dee called and sat up all he could see was smoke. He heard coughing and looked down to see a bruise growing on the side of Ryo's head and the sluggish trickle of blood. Dee heard shots fired and he struggled to his feet pulling Ryo behind him before he started to run as fast as his bleeding leg would allow him. Ryo gasped and stumbled as the bullets flew all around them. "Come on Baby, the Calvary is here." Dee urged and pulled Ryo behind him. He ran blindly towards the sounds of the large rifle reports knowing it was JJ and his sharpshooters' weapon. He tripped and looked up to see Leon pulling him to his feet. "I'm hit, and I think Ryo is too." Dee looked back and gasped his horror as Ryo's entire left side was covered in blood and he weaved on his feet. "Oh no... Oh Baby," Dee cried out and pulled Ryo close to him, he struggled under the weight, but he managed to pull Ryo free of the club and smoke. As they made it outside, they were greeted with salutes from the Arcadian soldiers.

"We need help, they are both wounded!" JJ called and fired shots covering their trail as they rushed Ryo to the waiting ambulance. Dee's hands were shaking as he ripped the shirt from his lover and saw the hole that had ripped through his side. "It's a through and through, the blood is clear, doesn't look like the slug hit anything vital, but we should get to a hospital soon." JJ said and gasped when he saw the blood falling freely from Dee's thigh. "You get in there too, you need to have that looked at." Dee nodded numbly and got into the ambulance with Ryo. The other officers could see to the rest, he had to see about his baby.

Break

As the smoke cleared Berkeley walked among the debris of the club taking pictures of the fallen criminals and the remains of the bar. He found the leader in his expensive suit wheezing on the ground surrounded by his fallen comrades. "I wonder why Ryo let you live." He said as he knelt and smiled before he began to read him his rights finishing with. "And if you can not afford a lawyer, i will make sure to get you one that failed the bar at least eight times. But I bet you can afford a lawyer can't you?" The leader spat at Berkeley's feet and Berkeley laughed as the man was hauled up and his wounds jerked cruelly as he was dragged off to a secure ambulance where he could be treated before being hauled off to prison. Berkeley looked over and saw Jeremy staring at him with wide-eyed admiration. "Case closed." He said and walked out in to the streaming sunshine.

Break

Bikky paced in the hospital waiting room and glared at the nurse. No matter how much he had swore and argued, as long as he was not sixteen, they were not letting him back there. "He's my dad!" Bikky yelled at the nurse. She gave him a disbelieving look.

Andy ran into the hospital with a frantic look on her face. "Bikky!" She called and grasped his shoulder. "Where's Ryo and Dee?"

"Back there," Ryo pointed and sniffled. "But they won't let me in. I told them he was my dad but..." Ryo began but the nurse interrupted with a smile.

"I am so sorry Ma'am, you and your son can go back there." The nurse grinned at the obviously mixed boy mistakenly assuming that Andy was his mother if Ryo was his father. Nestoir stepped up to correct the mistake, but Andy shook her head and took Bikky's hand and followed the nurse in to see about her friends.

Leon was pacing back and forth while Dee sat with a pair of crutches beside him. He scowled as he waited for Ryo to come out of surgery. "Dee!" Bikky cried out and flung his arms around him. "What's going on with Ryo?"

"He is coming out of surgery any minute, they had to stitch him up from and back." Dee answered still angry that Ryo had been hit at all. "I tried to cover him," Dee said and felt stinging moisture behind his eyes. "I tried to take the fire and keep him safe for you guys." Dee said and Bikky reached up with a shaking hand to wipe the tears from Dee's face.

"None of that now," Andy said softly and sat next to Dee who had refused to sit in a recovery room instead choosing to wait outside Ryo's hospital room. He had also refused the pain medication, wanting to be lucid when his lover woke up. "No one is to blame for the criminal acts of another." Andy would have said more the doctor came out of the room with a smile on his face.

Dee struggled to his feet and met the man halfway. "How is he?" He asked as he balanced on one crutch and grimaced through the pain that arched up his leg and made his spine tingle.

"He'll make a full recovery." The doctor said and smiled at the sigh of relief. So rarely did he hear those when he got wounded officers on his operating table. "Fragments of his shirt got pulled in with the bullet as it made it's way through his body. We got the cloth out and stitched him up." The doctor shook Dee's hand. "I am sure he will want to see you when he wakes up. You're partners right?" He asked taking in Dee's anxious expression. He recognized pure love when he saw it. He smiled as Dee leaned on Bikky and hobbled into the room. Andy smiled at the doctor before she went back to the waiting room to her husband who was explaining that Bikky was indeed Ryo's son and not his wife's."

Break

Leon trudged into the shop and collapsed beside D on the bed. He pulled the pliant form into his arms and smiled at how warm D felt pressed against him. Count D opened his eyes and turned over. "JJ stopped by on his way home." Count D said and wrapped his arms around Leon in a tight embrace. "He said Ryo and Dee will both pull through." D sighed and nuzzled Leon's warm, freshly showered neck.

"Yeah... How do you feel?" Leon asked and rubbed his hand over D's stomach.

"Starving, but Grand father said I can not eat until tomorrow." D sighed and leaned heavily against Leon. "Leon-Kun," D said with a puzzled frown as he stared at Leon through the darkness.

"Yeah sweetheart." Leon said and stroked the soft skin of D's cheek.

"Who would know that meat could kill me?" Count D asked in a small voice. Leon shrugged and held D close feeling a shiver run up his spine at the unknown menace.

"No one I know." He said thinking of Hamanosuke Nimuri with a shudder of revulsion.

"Just as I thought." Count D said wondering what kind of fiend would poison him so maliciously.

"I knew you guys..." Leon began and rubbed the goose flesh from D's thin arms. "You Kami's were vegetarians, but I had no idea that meat could kill you." Leon said and held D tighter wishing he could keep him safe from whatever monster was knocking on their door this time.

"Our digestive tract is not made like the humans, or the angels. We are more plant like in our organs. It is how I was able to change to accommodate our child. We synthesize everything we intake, there is nothing that is wasted. Or did you not notice?" D asked with a blush and Leon could not help but think back over the years he had known Count D. Never once had he seen him use a toilet for anything other than purging when he was pregnant.

"Huh ..." Was the best Leon could come up with. Count D was too tired to laugh at Leon's astonishment. He simply lay his head against Leon and went to sleep.

Break

Dee smiled as he stretched out his leg in the bed beside Ryo careful not to jostle the tubes and I V's that were in his love's arm. "Dee," Ryo wheezed and Dee sat up slow in his own pain still refusing the pain pills. He held over a cup of water with a straw in it and Ryo sipped grateful of the moisture that his parched mouth and throat.

"Hey baby." Dee said with a wry grin on his face. He melted into Ryo's dark eyes and smiled. "Looks like we made it." He said and Ryo nodded silently as he fell in love with Dee all over again looking into those deep, clear, green eyes.

"Yeah," he said with a soft smile as Dee kissed his lips. "We made it."

The End... For Now


	6. Spun Sugar Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my latest season of my Pet Shop/FAKE AU. I will keep writing as long as there are readers and comments. Who knows where this one will take us. Thank you all for your support. It is greatly appreciated. I do not own the rights to the Characters from Pet Shop of Horrors, Fake, Earthian, or Rent. I own all rights to Heaven Help Us, (Heaven) The White Lion, (The Royale, any one from Arcadia). I do not own the rights to any of the songs that are mentioned in this series. I hope you all like it, and thank you all so much for keeping up with this story.

Spun Sugar

Chapter one

Vertigo

Count D was slow to open his eyes. He was so hungry it was making him dizzy. He sniffed the air and felt the bed beside him. It was cold, but pleasant smells were coming near. "I got you breakfast." Leon said and sat down on the bed beside D holding a tray of pancakes with honey dribbled lavishly over them. A cup of white plum juice boiled with honey and chilled was standing next to a bowl of fresh fruit dipped in the same mixture as in the glass. "I had to call Grandpa D for the recipe's but I think maybe I did everything right. I have always made good pancakes." Leon said and sat the tray across D's lap.

"Why thank you." D said and picked up the heavy silver fork and began to taste the food.

"I made sure that there was no meat, or meat by-products in anything." Leon assured D as he placed a forkful of pancakes into his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss.

"This honey is exquisite." D murmured as he took another bite. He offered some to Leon who accepted the offered forkful with a smile. Leon was surprised that the sweetness that used to curdle his tongue was less startling to him now. Leon picked up a strawberry from the fruit dish and held it out to D. He was momentarily bedazzled at the small, white teeth that bit into the red berry and he sighed.

"You are beautiful this morning." Leon could not keep the words back no matter how hard he tried. "But then again, you are beautiful every morning." Count D smiled softly and began to enjoy his breakfast.  
Break  
Dee looked down at Ryo serene face and smiled. The doctor had come by their room and told him that he could take him home today if Ryo felt up to it. Dee would not push Ryo, but he was tired of this damned place. It was uncomfortable, he had always thought so. Being here everyday for the next week did not sit well with him. "How long are you going to sit there and stare at me?" Ryo's voice broke Dee out of his thoughts and he stared into the dark eyes that had entranced him from the day they had first met.

"Until I can take you in my arms and assure myself that you are alright." Dee answered with a wry grin and eased himself to a standing position. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a bit." Ryo said and closed his eyes against the alarmingly bright light. "You should be resting too. I think I heard Leon saying that you had been shot too."

"Not as bad as you baby." Dee said and smoothed Ryo's hair back from his smooth brow.

"Am I going crazy, or did I see the Arcadian's here?" Ryo asked as he looked around his room and saw the many bouquets of flowers, teddy bears and get well cards.

"Yeah, I 'm sure we owe them out lives. LAPD would not have made it through in time." Dee said as he thought of the bullets flying haphazardly around until the smoke bomb had detonated. Dee tried so hard to hold his emotions in check. It all seemed to overwhelm him as he looked at Ryo with bandages on his head and swathing his torso. "I almost lost you."

"But you did not." Ryo said softly and brought his hand up to stroke Dee's cheek. "How many times have I almost lost you?" Ryo asked with a gentle smile. "Our jobs are dangerous. You know it, I know it and neither would we give them up, not for the world." Ryo said and Dee grabbed his hands. Ryo sighed and said the hardest thing he had ever had to say. "Perhaps we should not be partners anymore Dee. Working too closely together, we take too many risks. Both willing to die so that the other may live. I love you so much, I... You used your body to cover me when the shooting began. And as we were leaving, I used my body to cover you. We are both shot and all because we thought with our hearts instead of our heads."

"But we survived." Dee argued and gripped Ryo's hand tightly. He saw the skin where he gripped turning white. "We take risks, we make decisions we... I need you baby, every day. You are like a strange addiction. At work and at play, if I don't have a large dose of you in my life, I would go insane." Dee lowered his head and pressed his forehead to Ryo's.

"Wow, co-dependent much?" Dee heard JJ and looked up with a frown. "Don't look at me like that. I know how you feel. I wish I could pack my darling up and have him with me 24 hours a day, but it can't happen. I have to keep him safe." JJ sat in the vacant chair and looked at his two wounded friends. "It's different with you guys. I looked at your files before you partnered up. You both get the job done better when you work together. I know sometimes you feel that it would be better not to know. But imagine, Ryo," JJ said and resettled the pillow underneath Dee's leg before he moved to fluff the one behind Ryo's head. "Imagine trusting his safety to someone who doesn't love him like you do. Some other cop who would just see him as a partner."

Ryo choked on a sob. "But..." He began and sniffled before he tried again. "We have... to..."

"No..." JJ said softly. "You don't. You handled things well. You are both alive. The case is closed and the surviving members of the Double X cartel are awaiting trial. That's a damn good ending as far as I am concerned. Now you get better and get your butts home. Leon has arranged for you all to stay at the pet shop where he and Little D can look after you and the boys until you are both back on your feet. You are officially on paid medical leave from the force. Get well... Idiots." JJ kissed them both on the forehead and left the room. Dee smirked and Ryo grimaced before he tried to adjust himself on the bed.

"He's right and you know it." Dee said and Ryo closed his eyes pretending to sleep. But he couldn't fool the man who had loved him for so long and so well. Dee sighed when he saw the tear that fell down Ryo's cheek.  
Break  
JJ sat in a chair and watched as Sofu poked around his son's body. Lord D still blushed. JJ thought it was adorable. After nearly nine months of check ups when he was pregnant and post-birth check-ups, having his father looking at his most private places still embarrassed him. "Well," Sofu said in a brisk, professional manner. "You have healed well my child. As I told you when this all started, you have a very strong body." Lord D nodded and hastily pulled his robe about his body.

"There is no further need for caution?" Lord D asked although he knew the answer. Sofu grinned and left the room without saying a word. Lord D stood to his feet and smiled softly. He tied his robe closed and went quickly to check on the sleeping boys. "We should wake them soon and get them dressed." Lord D said and glanced over his shoulder to see that JJ had followed him into the nursery.

"Yeah," JJ said and stroked a soft cheek. The child sighed and did not wake. Lord D turned and left the nursery. JJ followed him with a puzzled frown on his face as Lord D shut the door and began to brush his silken tresses. Sitting there in the sunlight he looked unearthly, and delicious. "Uh... we should get ready to go to the shop. Remember we told Jeremy to meet us there?" JJ said his mouth suddenly dry as Lord D lifted his hair and his neck was bared. JJ clenched his hands and breathed out thickly.

"There is no hurry." Lord D said and stood he undid the belt of his robe and let it slide in liquid pool to his dainty feet. JJ stood as if mesmerized by the sight of such beauty standing in the pure golden light of the sun. Lord D held his arms out as if offering himself to JJ.

"Can you...? I mean." JJ gulped and felt himself stiffen painfully. "You can...?" Lord D said nothing he simple sat on the bed and rummaged through the drawer for a brand new tube of lubricant that he had stashed there. JJ took one halting step forward before he gulped and rushed to Lord D's side taking him in his arms and drinking in his lips in a kiss that stole both their breaths. "Oh how I missed you." JJ said and began to undress.  
Break  
Ryo was embarrassed by the attention that Count D and Andy lavished on him. "It's not the first time I've been shot." He said when Andy looked at him and burst into tears. His words meant to comfort only seemed to make her cry harder.

"I don't like this!" She wailed and glared at her husband who sighed and gave Leon a tired look.

"What do you expect me to do?" Nestoir asked exasperated with his wife's emotional irrationality. "They are not Arcadian citizens, I can not order them to not be detectives. I wouldn't even if I could. All them could quit today and be well off and safer. But think about it. What if I asked to put down the sword and never pick it up again. Never again fight another demon. What would you do?"

"Tell you that you are crazy and go kill a hundred just to..." Andy stopped speaking and sat with a pout.

"I still don't like seeing my friends hurt." She mumbled and folded her arms. Bikky laughed at the childish gesture and offered Ryo a slice of cake. All the animals in the shop were on edge tiptoeing in and out of the room. They all liked Ryo. Dee they barely tolerated.

Jeremy sat in the corner and tried not to be afraid of the many strange creatures that milled around. He was trying in vain to concentrate on the conversation. The revelation that the cover group was actually royalty was taking his mind some time to sink in. How had his cousin gotten mixed up with these people? He was planning to head back to New York soon, and he was here to say good bye. JJ had asked that he show up, he had some sort of secret surprise for him. What could possibly be a secret and a surprise? He already knew he was gay.

Berkeley entered the room carrying a large bouquet of flowers that he presented to Ryo with a flourish. "Get well soon beautiful." Berkeley said. Jeremy tried not to be hurt that Berkeley had not even seemed to notice him.

"Hey!" Dee belligerently glared at Berkeley. Berkeley ignored Dee and stood staring at Ryo for a moment. Underneath the bandage on his head his hair fell in a floppy fall over his deep colored eyes. His lips were as red and succulent and his skin still creamy and smooth. So why... Berkeley thought angrily. Why was is just... too tall? Ryo was suddenly too tall. His hair too light in color and his eyes were too dark. His hands, though well manicured and smooth were still used to holding a gun, not a pen. His movement too sensual, to used to being held by a man. He glanced behind him and saw Jeremy sitting with his gaze turned away and snorted in disgust. He shook his head before he left nearly colliding with Lord D, JJ and Nana. Berkeley excused himself and left the room. He ignored Count D's knowing smirk.

Jeremy stood to quickly follow him. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so uh.. I guess this is good bye." Jeremy said and smiled. "And... thank you. I just want you to know that I was not experimenting... I am..." Jeremy sighed and waited. Berkeley stood at the door and still would not turn around to look at him. "I am gay."

Berkeley frowned and nodded. He glanced back before he put his sunglasses on. "Good bye Jeremy." He said and stepped out of the pet shop ad climbed the stairs two at a time anxious to be away. Jeremy blinked and swallowed with some difficulty before he went back into the room and saw JJ and Lord holding small, cloth-wrapped bundles.

"Jeremy, I need you to promise that you will not tell the rest of the family." JJ said and held over a purple eyed baby. "This is my son Kibo. His name is Kibo No Kokoro."

"And this," Lord D said coming up beside JJ holding a golden eyed baby. "Is his other son Shinrai No Ai." Jeremy looked from the babies to JJ and to Lord D and back again. "The American legal documents will list them as Jemmy and Jeremy Jamison."

"How?" Jeremy asked and looked closely at Lord D. "I mean, you are gorgeous, but you are a man right?"

"Yes, please, do not ask questions."Lord D said with an embarrassed blush. "We chose to share this with you." Jeremy nodded and had to stamp down his reporter's instincts. He promised his cousin that he would not dig deeper. As he watched the shop was filled with happiness and laughter. Children ran in every direction talking loudly and playing with the strange pets as if they were everyday creatures. He simply nodded when Count D introduced him to two people who he claimed were his grandparents. He could have sworn Lady Aurora looked as if she wanted to eat him, fangs and all.

Jeremy found it hard to believe that this was the same shop he had researched before he came out here. He had been planning to kill two birds with one stone, or two articles with one trip. Double X and The Pet Shop Of Horrors as the place was being called on the circuit. There was no horror here, there was no sign of death and misery. Yeah the family resemblance and the seeming refusal of the Counts to age was a bit odd, but. This place spoke of happiness and energy, not judgmental murder. The count was soft spoken and delicate and an excellent care-taker of his baby girl and Leon's kid brother. Jeremy sighed, he would write an article alright. He would write an article advising that anyone who wanted to have a happy addition to their family would take the long trip to meet the dynamic family that owned the Pet Shop in China town in LA. Ain't it funny, he thought to himself as he sat back and observed the laughing individuals that made up the group before him. Ain't it funny what love can do?  
Break  
Count D was standing at the counter and he smiled at the delivery boy carrying a large vase of Pink and white roses. "Who is it addressed to?" Count D asked thinking it was another get well gift for Ryo and Dee.

"The customer just said that I was to bring it here and give it to the count." He said with a smile as he accepted a tip and nodded before he left the shop.

Count D picked up the envelope and opened it. He gasped at the words written there and felt a chill go through his spine and cause him to tremble. He dropped the note card and felt ill. "Baby?" Leon said as he came around the corner and saw D stannding pale and shivering staring at nothing. He picked up the dropped card and stared quizzicaly at the Kanji.

"Watashi no sukoshi wo hana." Count D said in a hollow voice. "To... My little flower." Leon stared in confusion as Count D took the flower and fed them to one of his pets.  
Chapter 2 Possession  
Leon stared in fearful horror. "Ah... Sweet heart..." Leon hesitated before he took a step closer. "When did we get a fireplace?" Count D did not look up. He simply fed more of the dozens of bouquets of pink and white roses into it. When the last bloom was turned to ash Count D stood to his feet and Leon noted that he was shaking slightly.

"Child." Sofu said in a soothing voice and walked past Leon to grasp Count D's shoulders and pull him away from staring into the blaze. "Come away now. You are safe, I officially refused his suit a very long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" D asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" Leon demanded becoming angry. He had to go to work and waking up to a dozen, dozen roses was the last thing he needed. As if D hadn't been shaken up enough last night. He had sat for hours in the rocking chair holding Aoi and singing a Chinese lullaby.

"He is officially courting me." Count D said and clasped Leon's hands in his own. "I am yours Leon, no one else can touch me." Leon grew thoughtful. It was as if D were telling himself this. "I am bound to you. Whether by my will or not I can not be intimately touched."

"What's going on?" Leon demanded again when Sofu fed Count D a glass of clear liquid and he sighed before falling to sleep. Sofu picked Count D into his arms and carried him off to bed.

"You should go to work. The city is already missing two detectives." Sofu said and tried to influence Leon. Sofu frowned when he discovered that when it came to Count D, Leon was strong willed.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." Leon demanded and grabbed Sofu's arm and ignored the stinging sensation that Sofu exuded to encourage Leon to release him.

"D-San was not the first memory that I took away from him." Sofu confessed with a tried sigh. "Just as my son's confession triggered a relapse the pink and white roses have done the same. My grand son was lounging among my roses when he met him."

"Him?" Leon demanded and ignored his ringing cell phone. "Who?" He sat beside D's prone form and stroked the silky hairs on his brow.

"Le Conte De Saint Chien. An Inugami of Europe." Sofu said and ushered Leon out of the shop. Dee stood with a frown and watched as his friend stalked off. "You should return to bed detective. You are not fully healed." Dee sighed and turned around with an angry hobble. Damned Kami never changed. He had never liked Sofu D and this just clenched it.  
Break  
JJ hefted the large suitcase onto the turnstile and breathed a sigh of relief. "What the heck did you pack, your entire apartment?" He asked with a laugh. Jeremy gave him a weak smile. JJ noted that Jeremy looked around the crowded airport and sighed. The more JJ thought about it, the more he wanted to punch Commissioner Rose. "I wanted better for you. Your first time." JJ confessed with a pained look at his cousin. "We had been so close as kids and then things changed. Now that we are friends again I wanted it to be great. I lied to you about..."

"JJ, Berkeley told me." Jeremy said with a sigh. "He told me about your first time. The truth."

"That bastard!" JJ growled and clenched his fists. "I wanted to tell you after I... was ready."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jeremy said and smiled. "I know why you did it. I would have done the same for you." Jeremy grinned and leaned against the railing.

JJ opened his mouth to speak but he felt a large hand on his shoulder shoving him aside. Jeremy turned and gasped when he bumped into a wall of muscular chest. He felt hands on his hips as he was pulled tight to a body and kissed thoroughly. When Jeremy was released it took him a moment to realize that a strong grip was forcing him to look up into a pair of piercing deep blue eyes. "I have a few things to finish up here for this damned case." Berkeley ground out passionately. "When I get back, you had better be waiting for me." Berkeley wrapped his hand around Jeremy and squeezed before he reached down and groped his backside. "This is mine, see that you remember that." Berkeley turned a thunderous stare to JJ before he released Jeremy.

"Flight 110 to New York now boarding." A mechanical voice could be heard over the airwaves.

"I'd better go." Jeremy said and licked his swollen lips. He was blushing and Berkeley stood and glared at him. "Why are you so angry?" He chanced to ask still trembling from the shocking force of the kiss.

"Because I love you." Berkeley spat and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Now get on the damned plane, we'll talk about it when I get back to New York." Jeremy nodded, not sure what else to do in this new submissive role but enjoying Berkeley's powerful personality and how it made him feel. JJ embraced his cousin one more time before he waved him away. Once Jeremy was out of sight he turned a furious blue glare on Berkeley. "Go ahead... I've earned it." Berkeley said with a rueful frown. JJ grinned drew back his arm and landed a sharp blow to Berkeley's midsection. Berkeley swore and doubled over. For such a little guy, JJ punched like a mule. JJ was smiling as he got into his car and went home to his darling.  
Break  
"Grandfather, I am not a child." Count D complained and stood from the bed. He straitened his robe and adjusted the large bow that was tied across his middle. "You do not need to keep putting me to sleep." Count D determinedly picked up Aoi's bottle and began to feed her. "I will admit that I was a little shaken, but then again having disturbing memories resurface would unsettle anyone."

" You are angry." Sofu stated the obvious with a small smile.

"How many more memories have you taken from me? Memories of life make a person who they are Grandfather." D sighed and tried to keep himself from becoming too upset. His daughter would be upset by his agitation. "Who would I have been if you had allowed me the truth?"

"You would have been as you are." Sofu answered gently. "You have them now and what is the difference? Would you have gone to Sir Chien? Would you have reconsidered his suit?"

"No I..." Count D sighed and held his baby rocking back and forth. "Promise me that you are not lying... there are no more memories that you have taken from me."

"That is the last one." Sofu said with a defeated frown. His grandson was almost as stubborn as his son. Once he had found out the truth of Q-Chan... Sofu sighed and wished he had ended the deception sooner. "Your father will be here later to give the detectives their treatment."

"Treatment?" D asked as he sat Aoi up and began to pat her back.

"Yes, you do know that your father uses a form of Chi Gong. He will use his ability and medical skills to help them heal."

"You have explained this to me before." Count D said. The chill in his voice could have matched an iceberg.

Sofu sighed, gathered his cloak and headed for the door. He turned back and watched for a moment as D placed Aoi on the floor with some toys. He got to his knees with her and began to frolic with small toys and bears. "I am sorry." Sofu whispered. Count D gasped and looked up but he was alone in the room with his baby.

"... Pa... Pa..."Aoi giggled shaking her silky black hair and blowing kisses at D. "Pa... Pa... Pa..." She said again. D sniffled and wiped a tear from his face. He picked her up and held her tight. He had better calm down and stop crying before Andy showed up. She was already making a big deal about Ryo and Dee, the last thing he needed was for her to go emotionally ballistic about him as well.  
Break  
Leon was tired of yelling. But he had some more to do. The surviving members were all pleading diplomatic immunity and demanded to be sent back to their country to be sentenced for their crime. "IF THEY COMMITTED THEIR CRIME IN AMERICA THEY CAN DAMN WELL SERVE THEIR TIME IN AMERICA!"

"We know Leon," Jill said in a calm voice. "They are not going anywhere." Leon grouched some more before he went back to his desk. "Any leads on who tried to poison Little D?" Jill asked guessing at Leon foul mood.

"Some bastard from Europe." Leon answered and answered a summons from the chief. As Leon left the police department he was in a foul mood. He felt as if someone was watching him, but he could not be too sure. He got into his car and made it about two blocks down the road before it ran out of gas.

"Dammit, I filled up yesterday." He exploded and grabbed the gas can out of the trunk before he began to stomp down the road.

Break

(Backward Glance)

So pretty. D thought and touched a petal. A butterfly draped itself across the petal and waved happily at him. D could not help a smile and his cheeks turned the same shade of delicate pink as the fully bloomed rose. The butterfly smiled and flitted to a white rose and D laughed softly and followed her lifting the hem of his cheongsam to scamper quicker. He felt the soft grass brush the soles of his feet and breathed in the sweet scented air of his Grandfathers garden.

He did not mind being confined here when his grandfather entertained guests. He saw some of them arriving and they all looked horribly boring. D sat in the grass and patted the soft head of the long eared bunny. Several more came over and began to stroke his air. D sighed and leaned back across the lap of one of the long legged beauties. He felt the creature stiffen and sat up looking around the empty garden with a gasp. It was perhaps not so empty.

"Greetings young Kami." A heavily accented voice said softly before D felt his hand encased in a warm one. "I saw you through the window when you were among the roses and I had to come to you." D took his hand back and stepped away from the stranger. "Do not be afraid my little flower."

"What do you require?" D asked his confusion evident.

The stranger laughed and ran his fingers through D's hair before he brought their lips together. Count D gasped and shoved away breathing heavily his wide eyes startling in their mis matched beauty. D whimpered and backed away feeling the thorns of the bushes in his back through the delicate silk of his robes. "Do not fear me Little Flower. Your grandfather is a friend of mine, he will not mind our tarrying."

"Tarrying?" D asked and licked his lips before he backed away further ignoring the bite of the thorns.

"Could you really be so innocent?" The stranger asked and walked towards D giving him no room to escape. "Do not worry little flower I will teach you all you need to know." The stranger pushed a knee between D's and gasped. "Child... you are male?" D clenched his fingers where he had grasped the stranger's shoulders to hold him at bay. "That will make this interesting." D clenched his hand again causing the stranger ti wince in pain at the long nails that punctured him. "I have explained, your grandfather will not mind..."

"But you are mistaken." Sofu's voice was heard in the secluded garden and the stranger looked over his shoulder. "Release my grandson Conte. He is yet underage and your advances are most improper. Count D gasped in relief and quickly moved to stand behind his grandfather.

"I would like to formally request that you allow me to have this young beauty... When he is of age of course." Sir Chien waved his hand and dozens of flowers fell at Sofu and Count D's feet.

"As of now I refuse your suit." Sofu said and pushed Count D toward the house. A large wolf appeared and escorted D away into the grand house, away from Sir Chien. "When he is older, the decision will be his to make." Sir Chien smiled and nodded before he switched into a large gray dog and ran off into the night.

Later that night Count D was awakened by a heavy weight on top of him. He felt a hand over his mouth. "Shhhh, little flower." He recognized the heavy accent and grew fearful. Grandfather was with Lady Aurora and was not to be disturbed, but even if he wanted to call out for help the hand over his mouth prevented him. "I just want you to know that I want you. I can think of nothing but you." Sir Chien moved his hand and waited.

D stared up unsure what the determined noble wanted. "Want... Me? For what?"

"Your innocence is beautiful, little flower." Sir Chien said and kissed D deeply. D gagged on the tongue that entered his mouth. He felt a hand sliding up his thighs and parting his robes. "So lovely little flower."

"Get away from him!" Sir Chien looked up and gasped as Sofu stalked forward pulling a robe over his body. "You will remove yourself from my house and never return. My grandson will never belong to you. Whether by his choice or not." Sofu snarled and Sir Chien found himself standing outside of the house. He took a step forward and growled when his foot sizzled at the new barrier that Sofu had set up.

"You will rue this choice." Sir Chien vowed. "One day Sofu, he will be mine. Mine and no others."  
Chapter 3  
The One I Love

D stood behind the counter and kept his eye on Aoi as she practiced pulling herself up to a standing position. Each time she fell to her bottom his heart lurched in his chest and he reminded himself that trial and error was the only way she would learn. He heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up with a smile frozen in place by years of practice. The bell above the door chimed and D's smile was slow to slide from his face as he stared at a face he had long ago forgotten.

"Well little flower. You are as magnificently beautiful as ever." D could not speak he swallowed and placed his body in front of his daughters effectively hiding her from view.

"Isn't he though?" Sir Chien looked up with a disgruntled frown. "Bet your wondering how I made it here after you drained my gas." Leon could see that his words had hit their mark when The man scowled and refused to answer. "I thought that the pd was closer than a gas station, so I went back and called in a favor. One of the boys are hauling my car to the station and I took Dee's Escalade. It has been there since he got shot... you know." Leon winked at Count D and went to stand beside him wrapping an arm around his waist. "Hey!' He said and kissed Count D's pale cheek.

"Detective, I am more than pleased to see you." Count D said with a breathless blush.

"Your voice, it is different now." Sir Chien commented and continued to stare at D. "Your eyes are still enchanting." Sir Chien lunged forward ignoring Leon and clasped D's hand to his breast. "I have thought of you these many eons apart and I must confess each thought is as a fevered dream. I long for when I can possess you. Even though your voice is perhaps deeper than I remember, those eyes are worth all the troubles of the ages that I spent trying to defeat your grandfather's barrier." D snatched his hand away and glanced away from Sir Chien's probing brown eyes. "When we spoke in the garden the innocence of your words captured my heart. The taste of your lips was fodder for many a lonely night's sojourn. And the touch... Do you fear that the knowledge of the fact that you are male would hamper my ardor for you. Please be assured that it has not."

"Sir Chien, if it is not glaring obvious I am not available." Count D said firmly and frowned at the persistent suitor.

"To us the life of a human is laughable." Sir Chien scoffed and tossed waves of long blond hair aside. "I will wait for you."

"A rather long wait, I am afraid, and all for naught." Count D countered with a shrug of a delicate shoulder.

"Would you mind not trying to steal my spouse while I am standing here?": Leon asked Sir Chien with a meaningful pat to the gun in his holster. Leon frowned as he tried to place the man's accent. "Wait a minute!" Leon said when a disturbing thought occurred to him. "You discovered he was male by touching him... Where the hell did you touch him?" Leon was becoming angrier and he was ready to dispose of the annoying foreigner. "The only reason you would not know his gender if you spoke to him is if he had a high voice. For as long as I have known D, his voice has betrayed his gender. So what... were you pre-pubescent?" Leon asked D and grew thunderously angry at his answer.

"As my grandfather explained to you Sir Chien. I was a child." Count D said and looked away with reddened cheeks. "I did not understand what you wanted."

"How was I to know you were a child, you were tall for your age." Sir Chien tried to defend himself.

"Tall?" Leon looked at D and then to sir Chien with disbelief. "Tall? He is barely eye level with my chin. I can imagine he was shorter as a kid... French..." Leon said when the accent finally came to him. " You sound like High Prince Daphnus." Leon was ready to dismiss the man when another thought struck him. "If you love him, why would you poison him?"

"Poison... I would never!" Sir Chien said and huffed his indignation. "I am many things, but a fool is not one of them. Why would I poison him when I want so badly to love him."

"Love... is that what you are calling it?" D said and folded his arm ignoring the chill that reminded him that, if this was not the one who had harmed him, then there was someone else out there who had.

"What would you call it my darling?" Sir Chien said once again ignoring Leon and turning adoring eyes on Count D.

"Lust." D answered with a cold tilt to his voice. "Pure and simple. What I have with Leon is love."

"How can you claim to love a human?" Sir Chien demanded growing angry at D's continued refusal. " I may not be a Kami," Sir Chien said and looked disdainfully at Leon taking in his height and long blond hair. " But I am far superior to this base creature..." Count D's hand left a bright red mark across Sir Chien's cheek. The sound of the slap startled Aoi and she fell to her bottom and began to cry.

"I must recommend that you not insult my mate or..." D said and bent to pick up Aoi. "My child." Aoi calmed when she was able to see both her parents. Sir Chien looked from Aoi to Leon and then back to Aoi before his gaze settled on D.

"But... Kami males do not bear children easily." Sir Chien said with a defeated sigh as he stared at the small family.

"No..." Count D said and smiled when Chris and Bikky ran in from school. They saw the stranger and assumed he was a customer before running off to the back of the shop. No Sir Chien, we do not bear children easily."

"All my years of effort. All the time I spent trying to break through your Grandfather's barrier... Wasted!" Sir Chien's shoulder's slumped and he stomped to a chair and sat upon it.

"It was not only father's barrier." Sir Chien looked up and gasped as another beautiful male joined his melancholy little party. "Around the eighteenth century I noticed you watching my son with a lascivious intent and I joined my protection to my fathers."

"Father." D said pleased to learn that so long ago his father had watched over him. Lord D blushed and hid his red face behind his long fall of ebony tresses. "I am here to see to Dear Ryo and Dee." Lord D explained before he watched Sir Chien get to his feet. Sir Chien nodded crisply to Leon and took a deep breath. "Perhaps," He said, "If I had bidded my time and waited to approach you things would have turned out differently. I can only wish you well and..." Sir Chien gave a noble pout. "Find who wishes to do you ill Count D the younger, for it was through this mechanism that I was able to get through to you. If I could get through, who knows what else is out there?" Sir Chien dropped a large bouquet of pink and white roses on the counter before he departed the shop in a haze of smoke.

Lord D frowned and said. "He did not poison you. Then... who?" Count D rubbed the chills from his arms and sighed wishing he knew the answer to his father's disturbing question. Aoi pulled her grandfather's hair until he leaned in and obliged her with a kiss. JJ entered the shop with Nana each carrying a baby. Leon saw JJ's smile and wished he could display one of his own. JJ gave him a questioning look but Leon shook his head and escorted Lord D to the room he had playfully named The Infirmary.  
Break  
Dee tried to hold in his pain, but Lord D's slim hands holding his thigh was causing him to wince.. Lord D had his eyes closed and he concentrated on where his hands were contacting Dee's bare flesh. He could feel the muscle and flesh knit together where the bullet had ripped a burning path through the skin. Ryo stared in wonder as Lord D's hand began to glow and he panted beginning to sweat. He took a deep breath and backed away. "I can do no more for you today." He confessed with a weak smile. "Your body can not take much more. I will try again next week. You are doing fine." He promised before he moved on to look at the bandage on Ryo's head.

"How is he?" Dee asked ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg and looking over at Ryo.

"His eyes are clear and he can stay focused. The head wound I am not so concerned with. The bullet wounds though will take some effort I fear." Lord D was careful as he unwrapped the wound. He saw the angry sore and sighed before he gently traced his hands along the seams of torn flesh. Ryo hissed in a breath when Lord D pressed a hand down and closed his eyes. After a moment his hand began to glow. Dee winced sympathetically knowing the pain Ryo was experiencing. Ryo began to pant heavily and Lord D snatched his hand back feeling quite ill himself. "I can do no more today." He gasped out and Count D was quick to give his father a cold glass of Maisia juice.

Leon helped Ryo to re bandage his wound and pull his nightshirt over his body. Ryo flopped back against the bed and closed his eyes. Count D sat his father in a chair before he went to wipe the sweat from Ryo's brow. "You guys get some rest, I'm going to take Papa D and put him to bed." Leon said and took Lord D's arm.

Leon was met at the door by JJ who smiled at him and winked. "Sorry, but,this is my fault. I will take care of him." JJ admitted he tried to escape the question but Leon delayed him by holding onto Lord D's free arm.

"Your fault, you say?" Leon teased. "How could it possibly be your fault that he is exhausted? Oh yeah!" Leon exclaimed as if the thought had just occurred to him. "Your kids are how old...?"

"Leon," D warned and busied himself prying Leon away from his blushing father and JJ. Once Leon and D were alone in their bedroom Leon sighed and pulled D into his arms to sit on the bed. He stroked D's hair and then kissed the top of his silky head. Leon..." D said with a sound of worry to his voice. "I think, perhaps, that we should send the children to stay at the Arcadian palace for a while. They are officially out of school next week."

"What do yo mean?" Leon asked and lifted D and turned him until they were facing each other.

D got comfortable in this new position on Leon's lap. "I mean, Aoi is so young and Chris... well..." D sighed and Leon lifted hi face till they were eye to eye. "I want them to be safe."

"You've been worrying about what that dog guy said." Leon said when D looked surprised. "What? I took French in high school and college." Leon said with a smirk. "I translated his name, he is Mr. Dog."

Count D laughed and nodded. "Sir Chien is an Inugami."

"Inu what's it?"Leon asked and settled his arms around D.

"Inu-Gami." D said clearly enunciating each word. "A dog spirit. Originally found in Asia, but migrated to Europe several centuries ago." D said with a small shiver.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Leon asked when he felt D's body temperature drop.

"Not much, I mean just a couple of touches on my thighs and he kissed me. I remember now..." D said and let out a small laugh. "I gagged when he put his tongue in my mouth." Leon wanted to laugh but he was too busy concentrating on on D's mouth.

"Like this?" Leon asked and pressed his lips to D's and used his tongue to coax D's lips apart. D felt himself surrendering to Leon's will and he pushed away.

"I have to prepare dinner." D said and began to scoot off of Leon's lap and his obvious need.

"I have already arranged for them to get pizza. Bikky has the cash." Leon slid a hand inside of D's robe and D panted and whimpered when D pinched the tiny nipple before he pushed the robe open and licked the bright red protruding flesh. D capitulated and melted against Leon. He grinned and parted the slim thighs. "So beautiful," Leon muttered and fondled D. D bit his lip before crying out and spreading his legs wider offering Leon more access to his body. "Tell me what you want." Leon commanded.

"In your mouth... I like ... that." D panted and removed himself from Leon's lap. Leon grinned when he got a look at the sensual picture D presented with his robe in a disordered tangle of silk around him.

"What do you want in my mouth?" Leon asked blowing his breath on D's erection.

"Oh... Leon, please." D begged prettily and Leon could not help but place a kiss at the weeping tip. He tasted the sweetness and gave up the fight. With a deep breath he swallowed D whole unable to deny himself the taste of D's sweetness. He worked his tongue, his throat, and his hand and D was a mindless in a pol of sensation. He cried out and gripped Leon's hair as he released a load of sweet release. Leon smiled and swallowed the sweetness. "Come to me, my Leon. Be my man, inside of me." D said and Leon thought he would burst his pants.

Leon's was quick to shed his pants and crawl over D. He fished around in the yards of silk and pulled D's legs around his waist. He lubed up his fingers and pushed them inside of D. Thanks to his release, his body was relaxed and Leon's fingers found easy passage. With a grin he removed his fingers and replaced it with his own throbbing erection. D cried out and clung to Leon and moved with him forgetting everything but the joy of being with the one he loved.

Chapter4  
Binding Ties: Part 1  
(Shackles)

Count D looked at his grandmother and smiled. She was so ...human, was the only word he could think of when watching her play with Aoi. She laughed at Aoi's antics and blew enthusiastic kisses. Her cheeks were even rosy. "I know you are here to keep an eye on us." Count D said before Aurora could form a reply D grinned. "Thank you." Lady Aurora nodded and clapped her hands in delight when Aoi tried to stand and landed on her bottom. D laughed as well before he got on the floor with his daughter. He held her tiny hands and helped her take a step. "Father says that soon she will be able to take steps using the furniture as aides. I have been quite busy removing and softening all hard edges that she could hurt herself on."

Lady Aurora looked around the shop and noted that the shop did look softer. It was more of a home now. It had felt that way when Leon had brought Chris to live, now it felt even more so. "That is exceptional!" Lady Aurora exclaimed and D smiled when Aoi took a step holding tight to his index fingers. Leon found them that way when he entered the shop. He gave D a look and D nodded silently before he left Aoi in her grandmother's care and went to speak with Leon.

"Not good," Leon said after he planted a kiss on D's lips. "The owner of the bakery has no recollection of using any different ingredients." Leon sighed and ran a hand through his rioting blond hair. "There is no evidence of any one having tampered with the pastry sauce."

"Perhaps we are making too much of it." D said and greeted a customer that entered his shop.

"No... D" Leon began but paused when he received a look from D. Leon decided that he would hold his tongue until after customer left. D smiled at him before he winked and led the man to the back of the shop. Leon prepared to sit with Lady Aurora and Jewel but the bell above the shop chimed and a messenger strolled in carrying a small box. "Who is it addressed to?" Leon asked suspicious of the lack of a card.

"Can't help you there officer." The messenger said with a jovial manner. "I was just asked to deliver that here and here I have delivered it." He smiled as the clipboard was signed, took his tip and left the shop.

"Detective," Lady Aurora said with a calm voice that belied the tense expression on her face. "Let me see that box." Leon held the box over carefully after listening for any signs of detonation. "Those words there..." Leon looked at the odd symbols and frowned. "It says, to Hermione, bitter sweetness is thy name. Beauty is thy sword, scorn not that which is love." Leon stared down at the strange symbols that his grand-mother-in -law was reading. She launched herself at the box and ripped it open before she stared down in horror at a small shining object in her hand.

"What the...?" Leon gasped when he saw the tears of deep red blood that poured down Aurora's pale face. Aurora dropped the apple as if it burned her delicate hands and backed away. It shattered upon contact and a female voice could be heard from within.

"Charm and beauty posses the son. Further down the line beauty still grows..." The voice faded and the only words that Leon could make out were: "Face that launched a thousand ships..."

"What is going on in here?" Sofu D demanded when he entered the shop and found his wife shivering and in tears. "Leon explain this." Sofu said with a deep frown as he looked about at the large pieces that remained of the golden apple.

"I don't know exactly. I am going to take this to the forensics lab to have it examined to see who sent it." Leon said and pulled a pair of latex gloves from his work bag that he had not even had a chance to put away.

"There is no need," Lady Aurora said and tried to bring herself under control. Her husband's presence calmed her as he stroked one of his beautiful hands over her back. "That box is addressed to me." Lady Aurora explained and took the shards of golden apple from Leon. She cradled them in her hands and refused to shed any more tears.

"But it said..." Leon paused when Count D emerged with his customer carrying a glass box with a rather large fish inside. The customer had a rolled piece of paper tucked under his arm and he left in a daze that Leon had seen all too many times when a customer spent more than ten minutes with D. Once the customer left the shop Leon continued. "It said Hermione." Sofu gasped and looked at the box before he looked up at his wife. Count D looked over before he picked up Aoi and began to gently rock her. "Nap time?" Leon asked. Count D nodded and looked at the strange symbols on the box his grandfather was now holding.

"Ancient Greek that is written quite beautifully." D commented with a smile. "Who sent it?"

Lady Aurora sighed before she sat on a plush couch and accepted a glass of warmed blood from her husband. She id not ask where he had gotten it needing only to quell the rising hunger. "That," she said after a long drink. "Is from my mother. I took the name Aurora when I was born unto death, my true name is Hermione. Aurora means sunrise and since I knew that I would never again see such beauty I took it as my name. I shed my past hoping never to be reminded of it. Then I met Sofu and he became my sunlight, my sunrise, my love." Lady Aurora said with a small smile at her husband.

"That might be who is damaging my shields." Sofu said with a frown. "But what could she possibly want now?" He wondered aloud and Lady Aurora looked in confusion at the shattered remains of the golden apple.  
Break  
Chris sat beside The Honlon and gazed at the many flowers that graced her vast garden. She happily looked around for Lyo who had gotten used to her. He no longer screamed on first sight. Instead he sometimes nestled between her massive claws and napped. At other times, as he was doing now, he would run around hiding behind trees and squealing for her to find him. Bikky laughed and took Carol's hand. "You know Carol, in New York, we never would have sat in a magic pet shop and played hide-go-seek with a dragon."

Carol laughed with Bikky and Chris. "Your point?" She asked when Lyo laughed long and loud as he was found. The Honlon then gently nipped the back of Lyo's shirt and carried him to the picnic that Count D had left out for their lunch.

"Just that this is going to be another awesome summer." Bikky said and scratched Cujo behind his floppy ears.

"Yeah," Chris said and T-Chan began to hand out sandwiches. "And we get to go to camp again, D said so." Chris began to eat but paused mid-bite to look at T-Chan. "If Q-Chan is not there this year, who is to keep you from eating the counselors?" T-Chan gave a mock growl and laughter filled the garden. Pon-Chan crawled up on Chris shoulders and remarked at how much larger he had grown since he had first come to shop. Chris beamed a proud smile and looked around at his home. He was sure there was no where finer on the planet.  
Break  
Ryo bit his lip in concentration as he studied his opponent. Tricky! He thought and gazed up into deep green eyes that watched him with the same intensity. "Come on Ryo... Make a move." Dee insisted and glanced down between them. "I would like to finish this before we have to go back to work."

"That is not for another two weeks, even with Lord D nearly working himself sick on us. Now stop complaining and don't rush me." Ryo looked back between them on the large bed. He moved his hand and Dee looked anxiously over and then sighed when Ryo drew his hand back and continued to contemplate the board. With a smile that mesmerized Dee Ryo reached over and moved his queen. "Check mate." He said calmly.

Dee was still swearing when Lord D entered carrying several stamped envelopes. "I am not going to work on either of you anymore today, but here is the mail that has been forwarded form your house." He said and sat the mail within reach.

"No way!" Dee exclaimed and Ryo looked up and smiled. He loved When Dee got that happy, child-like look. He ripped up a package and Lord D discretely cleaned up the remains of the chess game. "It's from Tony, his wife just had another baby, I think they are up to three now." Dee explained to Ryo and showed him what appeared to be a family photo. "He got the ones I sent him and he wants to know how La has been treating us. Hey cool," Dee said as he continued to read. Ryo smiled gently and Dee paused when he looked into Ryo's dark eyes. "He and his family might come out here for their vacation."

"He was with you at the orphanage right?" Ryo asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he says he saw Penguin just last week, she seems way older, but she still has major energy." Dee read the words directly from the letter. "I miss her." Dee said the words simply. "She was the closest thing to a mother that I ever had." Ryo smiled and patted Dee's hand. Dee gave him an embarrassed shrug and wiped away a tear. "Thanks."

"For...?" Ryo asked he winced and readjusted the pillow that supported his wounds. "Remind me not to get shot again." He joked and Dee laughed before he took Ryo's hand and caressed the back of it.

"Thanks for being there for me." Dee said and leaned back against the bed he was still smiling when Lord D entered with their lunch.

"Thank you for not allowing me to commit murder." Ryo said with a smile as he remembered a night. He had stood in the pouring rain with his gun drawn on his parents murderer. And Dee had arrived fully prepared to accept the murder rap while avenging parents that were not his own.

"Yeah, well, I could not allow a pretty boy like you to go to prison." Dee said with a grimace as Lord D adjusted his leg to promote proper blood flow around his bullet wound. "Thanks, Papa D, you take great care of your patients."

"Patients?" Lord D said with a raised brow. "And here I thought I was helping out friends."

"You are." Ryo assured him and grinned. Lord D winked to show that he understood before he took himself out of the room to go and have his lunch with JJ and his small boys.

"Pretty boy my butt." Ryo huffed and began to eat.

"My point exactly" Dee said he ignored the small pillow that bounced off his head and began to enjoy the excellent meal.  
Chapter 5  
June Bugs

"Dee..." Ryo said his dark eyes lowering hidden by long lashes. Ryo waited and began to blush, "Dee..." Lord D looked at the wound and smiled at his handy work. There was barely a scar. He splayed his fingers over the muscles and tendons and felt how tightly knit they were. Ryo had healed well. "DEE!"

"What?" Dee said when he looked up at Ryo's red face. Lord D closed the shirt and cleaned his hands.

"You're staring." Ryo said and looked away from Lord D's smile.

"You're beautiful." Dee commented and looked down to see Lord D preparing to work on his leg. "Doesn't hurt a bit." Dee told him with a grin. "So how soon will you write a note telling the chief we can resume our duties."

"As soon as I am satisfied that you are healed." Lord D said and Dee was reminded of every doctor he had ever been too. Sure Lord D was adorable with his hair tied back, but falling around his shoulders in disarray. Sure Lord D was cute when he played with his babies and sure Lord D could be sensual when he looked at JJ, but right now Lord D was all business. "Raise your knee." Lord D instructed and Dee complied Lord D took turns looking from the ease of Dee's movement to carefully monitoring his face for signs of pain. "Now like this." Lord D said and moved Dee's leg to the side. Dee blushed at the pose.

"Father," Count D said as he stepped into the room. "JJ wanted me to let you know that he will be back for you later. He and Leon have been called into the office."

"That is fine, I am almost done here and the little ones will need to be fed soon." Lord D answered and allowed Dee to close his legs. "I will have a release sent to your precinct tomorrow. If anyone asks about your speedy recovery..."

"We will tell them we had a damn good doctor." Dee said and Lord D smiled before he stood and straighten his robe. Count D sighed. He had never seen his father so disheveled. "Need help feeding the kids. I'm sure without JJ it is hard to feed to hungry babies." Dee offered and stood to his feet reaching for his pants. Ryo looked over at Dee and smiled. This was the sensitive side that Dee always tried to hide.

"Anything we can do to help?" Ryo said and came to stand beside Dee. "I know that being a detective can take a lot of time and you are left to handle the boys, so if you need help. We are here for you."

"Until tomorrow," Lord D said kindly. "Do not worry so much I am fine. Nana helps as much as she can and my oldest son," Lord D spared a grateful smile for Count D who returned it. "Has been a great help to me. I know that keeping this city safe is something that JJ must do and he does help out as much as he can." Lord D began to walk down a long hallway and Ryo and Dee followed him. They entered a nursery to find Aoi and Lyo playing on a carpet that resembled a bed of wild flowers and smelled as sweet. The small twin boys were in matching swings being lulled by sweet birds that perched on the top of the contraptions.

Ryo stepped around Lord D and picked up a baby. He looked down into purple eyes and smiled. "Well hello there little guy. Are you hungry?" As if he understand Kibo screwed up his little face and emitted a small cry. Hearing his brother Shinrai began to wail. Dee moved before Lord D could and picked up the golden eyed baby.

"Little D how about giving us their bottles, Papa D you sit yourself down somewhere and take a nap." Dee said, he noted that there was a large dozing dragon in the corner. One of the heads perked up and gave Dee what he hoped was a smile.

"We have been urging the son of Sofu to rest, but he feels it is his duty to do all things at once."Shuko said with a serene smile. Chris and Bikky ran into the room each holding a package. They saw Ryo and Dee holding the babies and came to a halt.

"Hi Chris." Another head spoke and Dee shivered as he stared at the massive monster.

"Hi Junrei." Chris called and waved. He and Bikky hid their packages behind their backs and edged close to the dragon. "I need you to keep this here until tomorrow." Chris whispered to the beast. Kanan snorted and refused to point out the obvious fact that all the adults saw the gifts.

"Why?" Junrei whispered.

"Cause its a surprise silly, tomorrow is father's day." Chris whispered back and Bikky tried not to laugh at the two of them. He was old enough to know that all the adults present in the Honlon's garden, which had been turned into a makeshift nursery, were aware of the gifts and their purpose.

"Yeah whatever, any one comes near 'em, we'll send them out with a hot behind." Kanan said.

"I hope you protect the little ones as well." Count D could not help but add with a laugh.

"Oh no Count." Shuko said with a serene smile. "A well warmed behind is the least of the worries of one who would dare approach one of the offspring. They will be promptly eaten." Dee held in a shiver as he stared at the beast's relaxed face and Count D simply sat on the floor and picked up his daughter. Dee and Ryo sat next to him and began to feed the babies. Lord D lay back on the carpet and closed his eyes. Count D looked over to his father and sighed. The exhausted Kami was soon fast asleep.  
Break  
Leon entered the bedroom and found Count D sitting on the bed arranging a gift-wrapped box. "Leon, welcome home." Count D said and looked at the clock. "Since it is well beyond midnight, I suppose I can give you one of your gifts." Leon grinned and reached for the box. D slapped his hand and sat the box on the floor. Leon stared in confusion until D stood and removed his robe to reveal a floor length sheath that made Leon's mouth water. It shimmered in the candle lit bedroom. It was sheer but for strategically placed hummingbirds. Leon found it difficult to swallow.

"Oh baby," Leon said and held his arms out. "Come to daddy." Count D stiffled a laugh and went happily into Leon's embrace. As their lips melded together Leon smiled and began to undo his clothes. Count D stopped his hands and began to undress Leon with loving caresses. Count D smiled When Leon was nude and sat on the edge of the bed. With Leon standing in front of him Count D licked his erect member from hilt to tip before he swirled his tongue around and stabbed inside the weeping slit. Leon swore and gripped Count D's shoulder.

Count D slide his teeth over Leon causing him to wince. "Stop swearing at me." Count D commanded, he gave Leon a moment to digest his words before he swallowed him whole. Leon arched and nearly lost control there but D drew back and laughed. "Not yet love." Leon gasped when he felt Count D's slim hands cupping his testicles and kneading gently. Count D then pressed his mouth forward and worked his throat Leon could not take it any more. With a strangled cry he lost his seed into D's warm mouth. D swallowed before he backed up and lay on the bed.

"Oh baby, you are all the gift anyone could ever need." Leon said when he managed to speak before he climbed onto the bed. Leon readjusted the sheath until D's tiny, pert nipples were visible and began to suck them through the fabric. The feeling of Leon's warm, wet mouth coupled with the slide of the silky material brought a gasp from D's mouth and he arched his back pressing his erection to Leon's midsection. Leon pushed the robe up and began to spread D's legs. This was his favorite part, Leon thought, when D lost all sense of reason and gave into his body's demands.

"Leon... Shiite." D murmured with a flush to his heated, sensitized skin. Leon lowered his head over D feeling his own flesh respond. D gasped and spread his legs wide offering himself to Leon. Leon grinned and wet his fingers with lubricant before they began their well traveled journey. D was so tight. Leon thought and scissored his fingers inside loosening the tight ring of muscles at D's entrance. "MMMM... Leon... Aishiteru... Zutto..." D gasped taking his bottom lip between his small, even, white teeth. Leon smiled and got to his knees. With D's legs over his shoulder Leon positioned himself and pushed forward. D cried out in pleasure and closed his eyes enjoying Leon's thrust as each one took him closer and closer to the edge before he quite happily tumbled off. Leon was not long in following.  
Break  
Lord D lay in bed and opened his eyes. He smelled the vibrant blooms beside his bed before he saw them. With a luxurious stretch he sat up in bed and smiled at JJ who approached carrying a tray of warm breakfast. "Happy father's day love." JJ said and sat on the bed presenting the tray.

"Thank you, but I should be saying the same to you." Lord D said and sat up in bed.

"Yeah well, you amaze me... I mean," JJ blushed and accepted the gift that Lord D pulled from underneath the bed and with a fluid motion resented it to JJ. "You carried twins for nearly eight months then..." JJ paused and kissed Lord D's dainty hands. "When you gave birth I thought you were gonna die, and your father said you ripped..."

"Please, it is over now and I prefer not to remember that pain." Lord D said with a grimace.

JJ blushed and opened the gift, he stared down at the silken garments with a frown. "It is beautiful but what is it?"

"It is a Yukata. My father is hosting a formal dinner in honor of his and my mother's anniversary and I would be pleased if you would wear it." Lord D said and smiled.

"I would be glad to, but.. i wouldn't know where to begin." JJ looked at the cloth and Lord D laughed.

"You will look very handsome, the dinner is in several days." Lord D said with a smile. "Surely this is too much for me to eat alone." Lord D said and offered a forkful of waffle to JJ. With a grin JJ accepted the honey covered food..

"Hey," JJ said once he had swallowed. Lord D looked up with an inquisitive smile. "I love you."

"Aishiteru Zutto, Koibito." Lord D said and JJ smiled. He heard the same many times and knew exactly what Lord D meant.  
Break  
Ryo and Dee stepped into their house and grinned. It was spotless. "Told you the real gift was here." Bikky said with a grin. They had both enjoyed the breakfast that had been prepared at the pet shop and the cards and gifts. Ryo had looked down at the shirt and tie with a smile. The material was fine silk. Dee smiled at his pack of hanes t-shirts that Bikky had laughingly gave him. Lyo understood only that the big people were happy. With a grin Dee shooed Bikky and Lyo to bed before he grinned roguishly at Ryo. Ryo smiled and allowed himself to be carted off to re-acquaint themselves with their bedroom.  
Break  
Jeremy opened his door with a gasp. Berkeley grinned and stepped inside and dropped his overnight bag. "H...How did you find me?" Jeremy asked after he was able to catch his breath from the mind numbing kiss.

"I was a detective before I became a commissioner." Berkeley said with a grin. "Now get undressed and show me the bedroom." Jeremy nodded and undid his shirt before he turned and showed Berkeley the way to his bedroom.  
Chapter 6  
Binding Ties: Part 2

(Chains)

"Careful," Ryo said and took Lyo's hand to guide him up the few steps to their house. "You don't want to fall down."

"Fall down..." Lyo mimicked Ryo and laughed delighted when Ryo picked him up to carry him into the house. Dee laughed at Bikky's rolling eyes before he reached for the bundle of mail that awaited them. Ryo opened the door and ushered the children inside. Lyo was still holding his finger as Dee stepped into the house. Shutting the door he flipped through the envelopes.

"Bill... Junk... Bill... Uh..." Dee paused as he looked at the large white envelope with a thick black border. "It's addressed to me." Dee said with a puzzled frown. "From Tony." Dee ripped the envelope open and Ryo looked up when he heard the gasp. Dee stood still breathing heavily, his eyes were wet with tears and his face had paled.

"Bikky, take Landy to his room and read him a story." Bikky nodded his bright blue eyes wide as he gazed at Dee. Bikky took Lyo's hand and lead him away. "Dee, are you ok?" Ryo asked and he stepped aside as Dee fell to his knees. Dee reached out and grasped Ryo's hips and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ryo stood still becoming worried as the wetness from Dee's tears spread through his shirt.

"Baby..." Dee sniffled and held tighter Ryo winced but did not try to wiggle free of Dee's embrace. "Gone... This is a notice of..." Dee paused and Ryo unwound Dee's arms and knelt beside him. "Oh... Baby, It's mother." Dee sobbed. "Mother is gone, she died."

"Oh... Dee," Ryo said and wrapped his arms around his lover while shedding a few tears of his own.  
Break  
Chihaya stepped into the pet shop and looked up the stairs with a puzzled frown on his face. D smiled at the picture that Chris had drawn of Ten-Chan. "I made sure that I got all his tails." Chris said excitedly.

Ten-Chan grumbled, "Yeah I had to sit for an hour with them all sticking straight up."

Chihaya walked over to the blanket that was spread on the shop floor. "Hi Count D, hey Chris and little Aoi." Chihaya dropped to his knees and blew kisses at the baby. "Count D... Have you ever felt that you were being watched?"

"What do you mean?" Count D asked as Aoi stood to her feet and tried to walk. She fell over and decided to crawl to Chris.

"I don't know, it is kind of like a chill that I get every time I go out." Chihaya blew his hair out his eyes and Count D looked at him for a moment. "What?" Chihaya asked with a bright, curious smile.

"You look different." Count D said with a gentle smile. "It is not exactly physical, more an attitude, or a new knowledge."

Chihaya blushed and looked away from Count D's stare. "Well, thanks to you and Ryo... I mean...Well, I feel different. It's kind of hard to explain... Is it supposed to feel that good?" D laughed at Chihaya's embarrassed blush. His laughter died as Leon walked into the shop with a frown on his face. "Hi... Leon?" Chihaya said when Leon continued to stare at D. Count D prepared to ask Leon what was wrong when the telephone rang.

D stood gracefully to his feet and Chihaya held on to Aoi. "Count D's pet shop how may I be of help?" D listened for a moment then said, "Hello...?" D gasped and hung the phone up. "There was just laughter...A woman." He said as he went to Leon's side.

"Oh yeah," Leon said and kissed D's cheek. With a hand around D's waist Leon pulled him over to the couch and sat him down. "Ryo called the PD, there was a death and he and Dee are going to New York for a few days, maybe a week or more. Since they had some trouble there with some gangsters the Chief said me and JJ are going back with them and..."

"This sounds as if it could be dangerous." Count D interrupted. Leon nodded and D sighed. "I would not feel safe if you were in a dangerous situation and I were not there." D said with a frown. "Especially with some beast sniffing around the shop."

"Yeah, which is why I am taking you with me." Leon smirked, "and before you ask, I already arranged for a hotel that will allow you to keep two pets."

"The children?" D asked with a frown.

"T-Chan has sat for them before and I doubt that anyone will get past him." Leon assured D.

Chihaya broke in with a worried frown. "Who died?" He asked with a sad look between D and Leon.

"Dee grew up in an orphanage and was raised by a nun, well... she was old and..." Leon paused and Chihaya nodded his understanding. He opened his mouth but paused as the door of the shop opened and Andy rushed in with Kagetsuya and several other royals.

"Bad... bad things are going down, we've gotta get you all out of here." Andy said and picked up Aoi. "Now... D, your grandfather contacted us, your grandmother is in a fit we have to get you out."

Kagetsuya grabbed Chihaya and pulled him to the door. "We have to go as well it's not safe."

"What do you mean?" Chihaya asked and watched in amazement as D summoned several suitcases that were filled with necessary clothing and accessories. "Kage-Kun?"

"It's Eden, they have been watching us for several weeks now. I intercepted a team at our house after you left." Kagetsuya said with a sigh. "I don't know what they want, but I will not let them have it." Kagetsuya glowered as dark memories of a trial ripped his heart to shreds. Chihaya sighed as he correctly interpreted Kagetsuya's angry glare and remembered with shame the same trial.

D looked worried between the two angels. He did not like seeing his friends in such a state of upset. Leon gave a quick double take of the shop to make sure they were not forgetting anything. "We need to hurry, according to Ryo, Dee is pretty much shattered. JJ and Lord D are meeting us at Dee and Ryo's."

"I have been to New York before." D confessed and straighten his deep green Cheongsam. Leon took a moment to appreciate the way the large bloomed white flowers hugged his impossibly slim frame. "I found it remarkably unpleasant." D huffed and picked up his daughter as they all left the shop.

Break

Ryo grew increasingly worried as Dee continued to sit on the couch. He held a cup of coffee in his hands as if keeping them warm, though the liquid had long since gone cold. "I remember..." Dee said suddenly startling Ryo. "When Arnon..." Dee paused and took a gulp grimacing at the coolness. "When Arnon was killed, she was there for me man, you know. And when I wanted to be a cop, she took care of the college tuition and... She really loved you, you know that don't you?"

"I had hoped." Ryo said gently and sat beside Dee.

"She was so happy that I finally found someone to love, someone who loved me. Barry used to say that if the Penguin ever had a son it would have been me." Bikky peeked out of his bedroom door and watched as Dee leaned his head into Ryo's neck and placed a passionate kiss there. "Ryo... I really... Really need..."

"Okay." Ryo said calmly and stood to his feet leading Dee to their bedroom. He caught Bikky's worried frown and smiled. "Bikky, why don't you order some pizzas, We are expecting several guests. I hope you have your bag packed we are taking a late flight and are arriving in New York tomorrow morning..." Ryo would have said more but Dee pulled him into the room and shut the door with a snap. Bikky startled and stared at the closed door for a moment before he dutifully went to the phone. Instead of calling the pizza shop he dialed Leon's cell phone.

"Orcot," Leon said into the receiver followed by a swear as he swerved to avoid a car in traffic. "I'm on the road I hope this is an emergency."

"Leon, I'm worried about Ryo." Bikky said into the phone.

"Bikky?" Leon said and glanced at D. D was sitting in the backseat wrapping a blanket securely around Aoi's car seat as the child dozed. Chris was sitting beside Leon strapped into the front seat. "What is wrong with Ryo?"

"Dee," Bikky said softly. Bikky grimaced when he heard a sound from Ryo and Dee's bedroom. "I gotta call for dinner, but, can you guys hurry?" Bikky said and hung up. Leon assured him he would hurry but tried to maintain safety, after all he had his family in the car. Bikky sighed dialed for the pizza, his hands began to shake as more of Ryo's cries were heard. This was not like usual, it sounded more like Dee was hurting him. The sounds grew quiet and Bikky grew fearful. He wanted to open the door but was afraid of what he might see. He gulped past the lump in his throat and called Carol.

"Hey Carol, I was just calling to uh... let you know that we, Ryo, Dee, Lyo and I will be going to New York tonight." Bikky sat and explained what had happened. He was still talking when he heard the shower in Ryo and Dee's room running. Bikky closed the call with Carol as the doorbell rang. He rushed to open the door. D took one look at Bikky and began to take him into his arms.

"Hey Bikky, Andy and the others are with Chihaya and Kagetsuya now, but they will meet us in New York." D said he looked up when the bedroom door opened and Ryo stepped out wearing slacks and bathrobe. He was wiping a fluffy towel over his hair and gave Leon a weary smile.

"Hi, guys thanks for coming." D sat slowly on the couch and sighed.

"You look exhausted." D said and sat beside Ryo. Aoi stretched across her Papa's lap and slept blissfully unaware of the surrounding turmoil.

"Dee is very upset, and he needs a constant reminder of life and of love and he is not thinking clearly right now and..." Ryo paused when he heard a sound from the bedroom indicating that Dee had awakened from his exhausted sleep. Ryo listened for the shower and smiled. "Dee will be joining us shortly."

"Has..." D spoke quietly to Ryo. "Has he been hurting you?"

"Oh... it's nothing I'm fine." Ryo assured D.

Bikky sniffled thinking of Ryo as he had prepared lunch for them all. While he was reading to Lyo, Dee had dragged Ryo to bed in much the same way as he had before Bikky had called for dinner. Bikky did not know how much more Ryo could take."This afternoon you were limping!"

"Bikky!" Ryo cautioned with an embarrassed blush. "I said I am fine. It has just been a long day and I am tired." D saw the pain reflected in Ryo's dark was not justphysical pain, but emotional as well. He would have said something but the doorbell rang again and Bikky admitted JJ, Nana, and Lord D each carrying Lord D sat holding one of his small sons. With a gentle touch he relieved Ryo's physical pain. Ryo sighed and relaxed into the chair. "Thank you," he whispered when the bedroom door opened and a bleary eyed Dee stepped out.

Dee stood silent through the greetings and sat heavily on a chair. "Are you Ok?" Leon asked thinking back on the pain of losing his own mother.

"I feel like I've fallen apart, Ryo is the only thing keeping me in one piece man." Dee said tiredly and Bikky sighed, any resentment he had built up against Dee melted at the sad smile he turned on Ryo. Ryo smiled at Dee and reached over to squeeze his hand.

"How... Did she...?" Leon began to ask as he sat don on a chair opposite Dee. Aoi rolled over in her sleep and D took her into Lyo's bedroom to change her diaper.

"I called Tony, he said it was real peaceful," Dee said not at all ashamed of the tears that were falling down his face. "Her heart just stopped beating while she slept."

"I am so sorry." JJ said and patted Dee's shoulder before he sat in D's vacated seat. D returned having left Aoi to sleep with Landy. He surveyed the room before he perched on the end of Leon's right knee. Leon brought a hand up and rubbed along D's side. JJ sighed before he said, "The Arcadians are coming along with us, they need to protect Chihaya and Kagetsuya from something for a few days."

"I know, Nestoir called me earlier." Ryo said still holding on to Dee's hand. "That is why we are taking a red eye flight to draw less suspicion when we arrive. Dee and I are kind Persona Non Grata with several factions of Mafia families in New York." Ryo nodded to Bikky when the doorbell rang and a young man stood holding a pile of pizza boxes. As they all sat down to eat Bikky grew worried when Lord D and D refused any of the meal.

"Oh, never mind Bikky, you see," D answered with a smile. "Those pizzas were prepared near meat and after my last illness, I do not want to risk it."

Ryo stood to his feet and went into the kitchen. "I have some fresh salad greens and some fruit I'll..." Ryo paused when Lord D stood beside him and took the bowl from his hand.

"You go sit. We'll take care of this." Lord D said as D entered the kitchen and began to rummage through the refrigerator. Ryo nodded and left the kitchen unsure how he would eat when Dee was sitting staring at nothing looking like the lost, abandoned orphan he had once been.

Chapter 7

Binding Ties:

Keys

Dee sat in the airport and tried not to think of where they were going and why. Ryo had been a crutch that he clutched like a dying man. "Ryo... Are you okay?" Ryo looked down at Bikky and tried to smile. "Our plane should be leaving soon right?" Bikky asked hoping to change the subject. Ryo looked tired.

"Yes, Bikky I want you to relax ok." Ryo smiled and began loading their suitcases on the turnstile. "Between the four of us, right now, I am the only functioning adult."

"I don't think he ever grew up." Bikky said with a laugh hoping to lighten the mood. Ryo laughed and reached down to smooth Bikky's riot of blond locks. "If you... Tell him that he hurt you..."

"Bikky, please," Ryo said and felt his face heating. "This is a private matter between adults. You are too young to be speaking of such things."

"Ryo when I first moved in with you I knew more about sex than you did." Bikky said with a rueful grin. "I was seven."

Ryo wanted to be mad, but he laughed instead. "Not true, but seriously, I would appreciate a little respect."

Bikky saw the sad look on Ryo's face and his know-it-all smirk died. "Hey Ryo, you know I didn't mean anything right? I do respect you. I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you that's all." Ryo sighed and squeezed Bikky's shoulder with a smile. Bikky took Landy's hand and went to sit next to Chris. Ryo turned a smile as Leon Patted his shoulder. Count D stood beside him with Q-Chan on his shoulder.

"Apparently Sofu insisted on showing up like this." Leon said at Ryo's questioning look. Ryo simply nodded and placed a kiss on D's cheek. "How are you guys holding up?" Leon asked worried at Dee's continued look of dejection.

Ryo sighed, "He barely speaks. When he does it is some fond memory he has of mother."

Leon nodded and whispered, "I got a call from Nestoir, he said not to be surprised by anything that happens in New York involving the Arcadians."

Ryo laughed and shook his head before he said. "I ceased to be surprised by them a long time ago. Thanks for the heads up though, I'll keep an eye out."

Lord D and JJ arrived each carrying a baby. Nana had decided to stay home. "I'm too old to travel so much," She had said. JJ was saddened that Lord D could not advise otherwise. JJ took one look at Dee before he went and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dee looked at the golden-eyed baby JJ held and smiled.

"He is beautiful JJ," Dee said and touched a tuft of dark hair. JJ smiled glad to see Dee do anything other than brood. Dee blinked as he got a look at a second Q-Chan on Lord D's shoulder.

"She insisted," Lord D said of his mother just as the boarding call for their flight was announced.

"Well now, this will be interesting." Leon muttered as he took Count D's hand and heading for the plane.

Break

Chris stared around with wide eyes as the crowd of people that streamed around. He clutched Count D's robe and nearly jumped a foot when a hand reached out to detain them. "Wow, I did recognize you on sight!" A female voice said excitedly. "You are Count D, yes?"

"I dare not answer negative with the question already answered." Count D said with a small smile. The young woman frowned in confusion before she looked around. "How can I help you?" Count D asked handing Aoi to Leon.

"You are to cancel your hotel reservations at once. The Vasillisis home will be as your own during your stay." The dark haired beauty looked around at the group of weary travelers. "All of you." Count D nodded and they followed her to the waiting limousine.

Bikky sat silent through out the entire drive watching as Ryo sat Landy in his lap and patted his back as he slept. Bikky remembered when he had first come to stay with Ryo and having him do the same. He could not remember ever before having slept so well. Ryo looked and saw Bikky giving him a gentle smile. "Do you need something?" Ryo asked concerned when Bikky did nothing but stare at him.

"Nah… Just wanted to thank you." Bikky said and looked away hiding the deeper color that stained his already dark colored skin. "Thank you for taking me in."

"Don't you get it yet kid?" Dee asked with deep red eyes and a soft smile at his patient lover. "Ryo will find the worse stray out there and turn him into a house cat. No matter how many times he is scratched in the process." Ryo blushed and brought Dee's hand to his lips before he placed a small kiss along the knuckles.

Ryo opened his mouth to speak when Bikky exclaimed loudly. "Man, is that a hotel?" Ryo looked at the large columned monstrosity that loomed in the distance. Dee whistled appreciative of the startling white mansion that, while impressive, managed to look welcoming.

"That is the abode of the Vasillisis family." Count D said as he looked at the grand home. "In truth it was once the 'Palace Hotel'. Mr. Vasillisis bought it and converted it into a house. Then Mrs. Vasillisis arrived and turned it into a home." As the car pulled to a stop Count D was gentle as he picked his daughter up. She awakened and looked at him before blowing a kiss. As Aoi began to sing her "Pa Pa" song Leon pulled their suitcases from the trunk. He had barely lifted them to the ground when they were wrested from his hand by a smiling man in a red blazer.

"Good afternoon Sirs Orcot, MacLean, Laytner and Count D. Please allow me to see to those for you. Mr. and Mrs. Vasillisis are inside waiting for you all." The man bowed and waved an arm and several uniformed men stepped up to take the luggage. Ryo clutched Lyo to him and walked beside Dee and Bikky into the large home. Ryo braced himself but was shocked that a cloud of exuberant female did not bombard him.

He saw the demure version of the princess sitting beside her husband with a small child in her lap and was taken by surprise at her change in appearance. Where Andy's hair cascaded down her back in wild curls, this lady showcased a shoulder length wrap. Ryo was further daunted when he looked into her eyes. Where Andy was constantly reminding him of a happy child, this woman was boasting a maturity that he feared the High Princess would forever lack.

"Welcome to our home gentlemen. We have several guest that are most anxious to see you." Mr. Vasillisis said and shook each hand in greeting. "It is so very nice to see you again." Dee frowned when the words seemed to come out rehearsed and mechanical. He also looked at little Nicklaus. The last time he had seen the little boy he had babbled non-stop now he was all but sitting like a small doll. The group exchanged tired looks before they followed the strange family into a smaller room.

Ryo heard the squeal and was glad that he had sat Landy on his feet as Lady Andromache was suddenly in his arms. Q-Chan gave a squeak and Lord D sighed as his mother sat gracefully in dainty chair with a glare at the other small creature that had ridden in on Count D's shoulder. This Q-Chan chirped before Sofu stood before them smiling at his wife's indignation.

"Carious!" Andy said with a frown. You could at least wait until we shut the door." At the strange admonition Leon turned to see the former Mrs. Vasillisis melt into a tall platinum haired young lady with crystal clear silver eyes. Mr. Vasillisis turned into a dark haired young man with green eyes and Nicklaus turned into a mid-sized white lion, a kitten by the look of his small milk teeth. He managed to look ferocious despite the attempted smile.

As the greetings were ended and the guests shown to their rooms the doppelgangers resumed their disguises and wandered off. Dee pulled Andy aside and soaked in the warmth of her embrace before he began to speak. He was unashamed of the tears that fell down his face. "I just wanted to ask you a favor." Dee said when Andy patiently waited for him to make his point. "You see, my… Mother's funeral is in two days and I was hoping that you could sing there. Ah, a song that captures who she was. Tony asked me to speak and give the eulogy, but… I just thought, you know, words say so little… But your songs have always had a deeper meaning and maybe you could find a song that is appropriate."

Andy treated Dee to a heart-stopping smile before she took his hand. "Why don't you tell me all about mother and I will see if I can find a song that suits her." Ryo looked over at the two of them as they spoke and decided to take a much need long soak in the tub and get some sleep. Dee had been rather amorous lately and he was embarrassed to go near Lord D. The doctor would know he was in pain and try to alleviate it. Once was ok, but Lord D would start to worry if he knew just how often Dee was a little less than careful of his gentle lover.

Lord D and JJ were both tucking in their baby boys for the night and Bikky was reading to Landy. Ryo stared incredulously as the real little Nicklaus ran to his father bouncing from one foot to the other. "Daddy… Go potty!" He said and bounced some more. Ryo watched fascinated as Nestoir took the child's hand and rushed him form the room. One day, Ryo hoped, Landy would be able to do the same, for now, he had better change his diaper before he went to bed. Bikky had awakened once before after sleeping with Landy and complained of being wet upon. Since then it became very rare for Bikky to allow the tot into bed with him. In a strange bed, Ryo knew that Landy would want the comfort of his 'Biggy'.

Break

Dee walked along holding tight to Ryo's hand as they walked around the large church where Mother's body was housed in an elegant coffin. Dee choked on a sob. "She looks so old." He whispered as he touched a wrinkled hand that clutched a large bouquet of roses that the Vasillisis family had sent. The doppelgangers sat in the church while the Arcadian stood in the back chining brightly despite their black garb. Dee had been nonplussed for a moment when Count D, Lord D and Sofu D had arrived in white from head to toe.

Ryo had explained that it was a Chinese custom to wear white to funerals in respect to the dead. Count D held Aoi in his lap. She fingered the soft fabric of her Papa's long sleeve and sat quietly sipping her juice. Count D noted the young man sitting across from him and smiled. The red-rimmed eyes blinked and Count D frowned when he heard his father gasp. "ChiChiUe…?"

"I feel death in the room near that one." Sofu whispered and Count D gazed at the young man in the black dress. He vaguely resembled Jackie Onasis. "Soon, when the leaves fall dead so will he." Count D looked at the beautiful Hispanic and suppressed a pout. His companion sat beside him and held his hand as tears fell down his face. Lord D indicated that Count D should look forward as Dee walked to the podium.

"Uh… Hello, I…" Dee began and shuffled several pieces of papers. "As some of you may know I grew up here. A detective by the name of Jess Latener found me when I was a baby and brought me to this cathedral. Mother took me in and raised me. She was there for me as any parent would be for their children. I am not the only one to benefit from the miraculously large heart. Through out the years hundreds of homeless, abandoned, and unwanted children have come through here and made a life for themselves all with the help of 'The Penguin'. Ha…" Dee paused and fought another bout of tears. "She pulled my ear off every time I called her that. No matter how old I got I could always depend on mother to set me strait." Ryo tensed when he heard a harrumph from somewhere in the crowded Cathedral/Orphanage. Mother was a gentle soul and I just cannot express just how much she means to all the little lost lambs out there. I have requested that High Princess Andromache of Arcadia perform a song that will highlight the life she lead and the message she leaves behind to us all."

Dee gathered up his scraps of paper and went to sit beside Ryo. Ryo discretely handed him a handkerchief and squeezed his hand as Andy walked up to the podium and smiled a soft smile at the grieving audience. "The woman that Detective Laytner described to me was indeed remarkable, I only hope I can do her memory justice as I sing a song that she sang every day of her life through her selfless acts of mother hood."

Dee sniffled as Andy began to sing while Nestoir and Daphnus played the organ and the guitar:

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there.

I don't know if you will listen to a humble prayer.

They tell me I am just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you...

Still I see your face, and wonder, were you once an outcast too?"

"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth.

Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth.

The lost and forgotten, they look to you still.

God help the outcasts, or nobody will."

"I ask for nothing, I can get by.

But I know so many less lucky than I.

God help the outcasts, the poor and down trod.

I thought we all were the children of God."

Dee broke into a sob as Andy inhaled and stepped towards the crowd holding a white rose that she placed amidst the bright red ones clutched in mother's hands.

"I don't know if there's a reason;

Why some are blessed, some not.

Why the few you seem to favor…

They fear us…, flee us…, try not to see us."

Dee remembered several nights on the cold streets of New York watching as all the other children ran to warm homes, to families. The parents had shooed him away and frowned. Mother did the best she could with what she had, but he always managed to look baggy. Dee clutched Ryo's hand and remembered the pain as others around him were adopted. Always he was left behind… always.

"God help the outcasts, the tattered, the torn.

Seeking an answer to why they were born.

Winds of misfortune have blown them about.

You made the outcasts… don't cast them out."

Bikky saw the look on Dee's face and for a moment he remembered feeling the same. Lost, homeless and hopeless. Then Ryo had taken him into his arms and then further still into his home. "Hey Dee," Bikky said and gasped when Dee's red eyes bore into him. "You have a family now." Bikky smiled as Andy finished her song.

"The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd…

I thought we all were the children of God."

Lord D could not help but look at the distraught Hispanic as he wiped a tear and whispered. "Vaya con el Dios, Madre apacible. Gracias..."

Spun Sugar 8

Mère De L'Amour

Ryo stood back as he watched Dee put on a pair of white gloves and stand beside several young men holding on to the side of the slate gray casket. Dee looked up at the sky and frowned; why was it so damned sunny out? The clouds that were in the sky only made the day seem prettier. How could it be such a lovely day when his beloved 'mother' was being buried? The weight of the casket was nothing compared to heaviness of his heart. As the casket was lowered into the ground Andy stood next to her husband and Daphnus.

Daphnus sighed and began to sing:

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary,

When troubles come and my heart burdened be.

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me."

Nestoir began to sing with him and the two made a soft harmony and melody that called to the memories of mother buried in each heart present.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up... to more than I can be.

Andy sighed and began to sing:

"There is no life - no life without its hunger

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly

But when you come and I am filled with wonder

Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity

The three of them began to harmonize and the crowd began to smile as the good that mother did warm each heart.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

And I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up… to more than I can be

You raise me up ... to more than I can be"

The casket made it to its final resting place and brightly colored flowers rained down. As the priest recited a few words Dee made it back to Ryo's side and leaned heavily on him. The gathered bereaved then went back to the cathedral for refreshments. Ryo stayed to the back holding Lyo's hand while Bikky greeted a few of his old friends. Ryo's sharply honed detective skills began to alert him to someone staring at him. With a covert glance he peered at the crowd and stiffened when he saw a tall dark haired man frowning at him.

Before Ryo could wonder at the man's strange attitude Dee came up to him holding the hand of a small nun. Upon closer inspection Ryo was surprised to note that she was quite young. "Ryo I want you meet Lizzie Spellman. She was an orphan here with me."

Ryo was smiling brightly as he shook her hand. "That is Sister Elizabeth." She said with a warm smile and shook Ryo's hand. "I recognize you from the picture. Mother kept it in her room."

"Hello, I am Randy MacLean, it is very nice to meet you Sister Elizabeth… Picture?"

"I uh, I sent Mother one of the Family photos we took." Dee said with a smile at the nice phone call he had shared with Mother.

"Yeah, I saw that crap the last time I came here to visit." Ryo tensed at the gruff voice behind them and turned to see the dark haired gentleman standing behind them. He covered his rudeness with a false smile that did not reach his slate gray eyes. Ryo took in the expensive black suit and figured the man for stockbroker or lawyer. He looked like he fleeced people on a regular basis. "You always were an ugly brat."

Dee broke in to a grin and reached out to hug the man. "Donnie! Wow, you look good man. Hey Ryo, meet Donnie… one of the lucky ones. He got adopted." Ryo saw the old pain in Dee's eyes. The pain of being passed over.

Ryo shook his hand and gave a tight-lipped smile. Donnie was squeezing his hand hoping to make him cringe and drop the "congenial" grip. "Very nice to meet you Donnie. It is always a pleasure to meet Dee's old friends." Donnie frowned at Ryo's stressing the word Old. Donnie winced and released Ryo's hand. Without a word he smiled and winked.

"Da-Ryo, Lyo don't feel good." Ryo looked down at the red faced tot and grew worried. He knelt down beside him and reached out his hands to pick him up. Lyo gasped and threw up on Ryo's outstretched hands. Ryo sighed as Lyo began to sob.

"Oh dear, let me get you a towel." Sister Elizabeth said and rushed off with a swirl of her habit. Ryo remained perched, glad that Lyo had missed both of their clothes. Sister Elizabeth returned and swaddled Ryo's hands. Dee gave an apologetic grin at Donnie before he scooped Lyo into his arms and they went to the bathroom.

"Never would have figured you for a family man, but then again, what the hell kind of family is that?"

Break

Lord D sat heavily in a pew and breathed deeply. The scent of death was almost overwhelming. Count D sat beside his father and sighed. "I'll get you some water." As D walked away JJ took Lord D into his arms.

"How did you know Mother?" Lord D gasped and looked up into doe-brown, soft eyes. "I have been coming here for years and I would have remembered you. You smell fantastic."

JJ frowned and stood placing a hand on Lord D's silk clad shoulder. "I'm JJ, and you are?"

"Oh no sweetie, I'm not, oh I mean, I'm just… Angel." The young man said with a blush he waved a tall, dark-skinned man over grinned. "This is Collins, he and I are…" Angel smiled and Lord D coughed and breathed in deeply. "You smell like winter. Cold and pristine, like freshly fallen snow and fresh, crisp air." Angel paused, as Lord D looked up at him his eyes wide. "I've never met anyone with purple eyes before. Is that common in China? You are Chinese aren't you?"

"Young man, which question do you wish me to answer?" Lord D asked as Count D returned with a glass of iced water. "Thank you child." Lord D said and Angel smiled at Count D. He took in the nearly matching white cheongsam and inhaled.

"Oh wow, you smell like white cherry blossoms. I saw a bottle of perfume with that scent and just had to try it. What brand do you wear? It is purer than the 'Body's' version. Wilder."

Count D opened his mouth to say that he did not wear any scent at all when Lord D spoke. "In truth young man I have never met Mother. I am a friend of Detective Laytner. We all are."

"Wow, some friends, you all came out today just for his 'Mother's' funeral?"

"Yes well, I have grown quite fond of him." Lord D answered. "Yes I am Chinese, I am Lord D, and this is my son Count D." Lord D frowned at Q-Chan and resisted the urge to sigh. It was the only way his mother could enter the church. Sofu placed long fingered hands on his shoulder.

"This man reeks of impending death." The words entered Lord D's mind and he cringed.

"I know." He thought to his father and sighed. "Perhaps I can help him."

"The disease that is eating him is ferocious. More so than anything you have ever encountered." Sofu cautioned his son.

"Is there nothing we can do? He is so kind. His heart speaks to me." Lord D thought to his father with a sad sigh. Sofu said nothing but he squeezed Lord D's shoulder before he walked away. Angel had continued conversing with JJ after calling his lover over. Lord D gasped as the same scent of death could be found on Collins. It was not so virulently strong, but it was present. "You are ill?" Lord D said earning a gasp from Angel. "I am a doctor, I meant no offense." Lord D said and blinked back tears. Angel smiled and sat beside the beautiful man. Lord D squeezed his hands and Angel felt a rush of cold wind soar through his veins.

Break

"You look like a pre-school teacher." Ryo tensed and turned slowly around to face Donnie. "Didn't know they let fags handle kids. State you Queer before they let you adopt or do they just not care?" Dee tried to smile at his old friend and pretend the jibes were good-natured but he was starting to get angry.

"I'm not a pre-school teacher." Ryo's words were simple, uttered with a tight smile.

Dee looked into his dark eyes and saw the terrifying storm brewing. Ryo was gentle and mild-mannered in most situations, bit there were times when he could be pushed too far. Insulting his family was one of those dangerous red buttons guaranteed to see someone injured before the day was over. "So Donnie, are you married?"

"Yeah. I married Lisa Stanfield." Donnie said with a smirk naming the richest girl in their high school class. She's over there." Donnie pointed to a stunning blond creature clutching the hand of a small child. Dee smirked and resisted the urge to tell Donnie that he had been Lisa's first. "You married the male Martha Stewart." Donnie said with a mean smile. Dee's grin wavered and Ryo could barely see past the tinge of red that clouded his eyes. Dee was hailed by Tony and excused himself leaving Ryo staring at the now openly hostile male.

"Have I done something to offend you Donnie?" Ryo asked softly as he walked away knowing that Donnie would follow. The man was having too much fun goading him. Leon accepted Lyo's hand and frowned wondering why Ryo was heading out of the cathedral with Dee's old friend.

"I wouldn't exactly say that it is you per-se." Donnie said and leered at Ryo. "When I found out that Dee was a fudge packer you could have slapped me silly with a feather. I just hate all faggots, especially soft-feminine types like you. All the little kiddies run to you don't they. I bet you're the nicest teacher in the building, and you love potty time don't you? All those little boys..." Donnie paused and let the thought hang in the air between them.

"Bikky" Ryo called hoping to keep his voice light so as not to startle Bikky. Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Donnie frowned when he got a look at the badge that Ryo had purposefully flashed before handing it to Bikky. "Hold on to this for Daddy, would you?" Bikky frowned before he took the leather case and ran back inside to show his friends Ryo's detective badge.

"What was that?" Donnie asked and gasped when Ryo whirled and shoved him hard against the cathedral's stone walls. Donnie gasped when he felt something cold and decidedly metal pressing against his ribcage.

"So I annoy you. Let me tell you something," Ryo ground out and shoved the gun in deeper leaving a bruise. "I don't need this to see you in excruciating pain. I have had a very rough few days and you are pushing all the right buttons." Ryo said and choked back the sobs that tore at him.

"Y…You're a c…cop man. Y…Y…You can't do that." Donnie stuttered and Ryo took a moment to enjoy the stark fear that he displayed.

"I don't seem to have my badge…" Ryo's dark eyes narrowed. "Pity." He said with a mean smile. "Now I can either walk back in there and call my son and retrieve it along with the responsibility that it carries. Or I can forget the years of training and ethics and end thishere andnow. Dee does not need you to give him grief at this time… Are we agreed?" Donnie gulped and nodded. He sighed in relief when he felt the gun retreat. Ryo grinned and walked away. Donnie was glad that he had not embarrassed himself as he went back inside and ducked into the nearest lavatory.

Spun Sugar 9

Mirage

JJ was worried, Lord D sat trembling with his arms wrapped around himself. "I wish to return to the…" Lord D paused and gulped trying his best to relax the quivering in his stomach. Lord D ended with a moan and JJ surged to his feet. Gathering their children JJ accepted the aid of 'Mr. and Mrs. Vasillisis' to return to their home. Leon stared after them and sighed before he went to find Count D. He found him conversing with Angel. "Really, I had no idea." Angel was saying and Count D's soft laugh warmed Leon's heart.

"Hey Baby," Leon gained D's attention. D gave a polite bow and excused himself. Angel smiled and enthusiastically imitated the formal movement. "I think your dad may be sick, JJ just rushed him home."

Count D grew worried until his grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be at ease child." Sofu looked after his son. "My son is just foolish beyond means. He will be alright." Count D nodded and saw Ryo sitting with his gaze fixed on a dark haired man. "That one is close to an explosion. Perhaps you can try to diffuse the situation before it becomes a problem." Sofu meandered away with Q-Chan on his shoulder.

"Hey Dee," Ryo tensed when Donnie clapped Dee on the back in a congenial manner. "Me and the old boys are going to stop over to Barry's for a few drinks. Why don't you and your friends join us?" Dee smiled at his old buddies and was about to promise that they would be there. Dee hesitated and looked at Ryo. Ryo sighed before he gathered Lyo and Bikky. "Oh right, you're a family man now… Got to ask the wife." Donnie jeered and turned away. Ryo tensed before he went back to gathering Lyo's juice cup and teddy.

"It's alright Dee. We can be a few minutes late," Ryo said with a small smile at Donnie's back. "All we need to do is to take the boys and put them to bed." Dee nodded and went to inform his friends that they would be there.

"You do not want to attend." Count D said from behind Ryo. Bikky frowned as he looked at the tense expression that Ryo wore.

"I'll be there for Dee as he has been there for me many times before. He needs me beside him." Ryo's smile was always amazing to Bikky. Lyo stared between the adults before he tucked a thumb into his mouth. "No, no, Lyo. No thumb." Ryo removed the hand and gently picked the boy up into his arms. "I can see years from now, he'll need braces." Count D laughed and paused on his way to the door carrying Aoi. Leon approached with Chris walking beside him. D smiled gently, the young boy looked exhausted. As they left the cathedral Count D explained that they were invited to Barry's home.

"T-Chan, Honlon and Ten-Chan are more than adequate to see to our little ones." Count D said with a small smile. "As well as the Vasillisis family, there is nothing to worry about. Father and JJ are there as well as my grandparents. Better protection you could not wish for."

"Grand parents?" Count D looked up at Angel and smiled. "When I think of grandparents I think of cute little old people. What kind of protection could they be?" The Hispanic man laughed merrily wondering why he felt so marvelous.

"The better question is…" Collins said standing behind Angel holding his purse. "What do they need protection from?" Count D smiled and Collins knew he would not be receiving an answer. "Well we must be off, the last train leaves in twenty minutes. But hey why don't you guys come down to the Life Café tomorrow night. It's open Mic night. That Princess could really liven the place up."

Count D bowed and the billowing sleeves of his white cheongsam brushed the neatly swept floor of the Cathedral. "We will be honored to accept your gracious invitation and yet I can make no promise of our Royal companions." Count D paused with a soft laugh. "Their schedules are often a mangled mess not fit for close scrutiny." Collins frowned before he scribbled the address on a piece of paper. Angel was amazed that Count D could so gracefully bow while cradling a small childand not jostling her.

Break

Leon sat next to Count D and wondered when Ryo would leave. Dee was sitting with his friends drinking beers and laughing about old times. Donnie made sure that the conversation excluded Ryo. Tony and Barry tried to include the well-mannered beauty, but Donnie was determined. Ryo winked at Dee before he went to sit with Tony's wife Leanna, Count D, and Leon. They were just beginning a discussion on potty training when loud laughter interrupted them. Ryo smiled tightly when a bit of the conversation could be heard. "Ah hell yeah my baby has a nice ass. Everything on him is nice, what are talking about?" Dee words slurred drunkenly. "But my baby is the best shot on the force. And he is the best at hand to hand too. Aside from lil D, I don't know anyone better. Heh… he even kicks my…" Dee paused and hiccupped. "Mother loved him you know. It was so funny the way she took to him right away. Not a day goes by that I don't think that he is the best thing on this planet." Dee leaned against the couch and sighed when Ryo's hand fell on his shoulder.

"I think you have had enough Dee, it is time to go." Ryo's soft words earned him a smile from Tony's wife. Dee struggled to his feet and wrapped his arms around Ryo.

"I…Looooove you… Baby." Dee smiled sloppily at him. "You are the best. Not many love me, but you do don't you?"

"Yeah," Dee sighed when Ryo hugged him. He had never enjoyed the concept of public displays of affections, but right now he wanted to get Dee home. "I love you too." Leon helped Ryo get Dee into the car before he took Count D's hand and left the house.

"Maybe you guys can come back another time and have dinner. No alcohol I promise." Barry was smiling good-naturedly as they left. Donnie growled and glared at Ryo. He vowed to himself to teach that pretty boy fag a lesson.

Break

Lord D sat trembling on the bed and JJ wiped a damp towel over his sweating brow. "Too hot…" Lord D panted and gasped as his stomach heaved. "I am so hot."

"How can you be hot? Your skin is like ice." JJ wrapped a blanket around Lord D that he tossed off.

"I did it on purpose. I am trying to cool it. Fire in my blood. I just…" Lord D gasped and rushed from the room. JJ followed and gathered the abundant locks of silken hair as Lord D purged. JJ gasped when Sofu appeared in the bathroom on his knees next to Lord D. "Father…" Lord D sputtered between bouts of regurgitation. "I just looked, that is all I did and… It attacked me." Lord D groaned and tossed more into the toilet. "Help… Help me." Lord D burst into tears as more was tossed into the toilet.

"Calm down, it will work itself through." Sofu placed his hands on Lord D's back stroking gently. Lord D felt his stomach clench in a brutal vise before twisting in and forcing dry heaves to wrack his body. He shivered and sobbed throwing his arms around his father and hugging tight. Sofu stood to his feet cradling Lord D and carrying him to his bed. JJ followed with a frown on his face. Lord D lay on the bed crying out in agony. "I told you," Sofu said softly and sat on the bed. He placed his hands along Lord D's tummy rubbing in small circles.

"I know, but…" Lord D gasped before he trembled and cried. "I thought… I just looked. I was not trying to work on him."

"This disease is beyond anything that you have handled. Humans think it is recently conceived, but I tell you the truth," Sofu ground out with a bitter frown on his face. "There is nothing new under the sun. This is an ancient menace that slept for a long time and resurfaced when humans were ripe for the taking. It attacks the body mocking all the way. It will not kill the body," Sofu paused releasing a bitter laugh. "Oh no, but it laughs as something as simple as a paper cut does the job. It is vicious and older than you. You can not help him." Lord D sobbed as his father went into his body and manually eased the pain. After he calmed JJ frowned when Lord D fell into an exhausted slumber.

"He has AIDS." JJ nodded slowly stroking Lord D's hair.

"My son can not battle this demon that is plaguing the human race." Sofu smiled sadly. "But he is my child, I carried him and I delivered him. It has always been my habit to give him what he wants; sometimes to the point of allowing him his own misery. "Sofu sighed and for a moment he was transported to a time long past. "I knew, that should I give him the command to stay away from the wretched human he would assuredly disobey. I have never enjoyed punishing him and I avoid it at all cost. Truly…" Sofu paused and looked deep into JJ's eyes. "If he had not gotten with child, giving history a chance to repeat itself, I never would have punished him for his treatment of D." Sofu released a short laugh full of self-disgust. "If he wants this so badly… as always…"

JJ grinned as he gazed at Sofu and stifled a laugh."Sofu, are you admitting to having spoiled your son." JJ smiled at Sofu and decided that the ancient being before him was not as heartless as he had first thought. Now as he stood gazing at his son he seemed almost human. His features softened and he looked close to tears.

"He can not fight this, but I can. If it is so important to him that this person lives I will see to it." Sofu's promise was solemn as he reached over to gently stroke his sons hair. JJ stepped back when Sofu sat and began to brush the tangled mess. JJ did not even care to ask where the brush had come from. He simply kissed Lord D's forehead and left him in the room with his father and went to take a shower before bed.

Break

Morning found Ryo limping slowly to the bathroom and sinking gratefully into a warm bath. Tears fell down his face and he raised a wet hand to wipe them away. He did not know Dee anymore. What happened to the man who had loved him so tenderly? Even in the throes of passion Dee had cared to apply enough lubrication. As Ryo bathed he listened intently for sounds of Dee stirring. Dressing quietly he went to find Lord D. Setting his pride aside he would request aid. There was no way he go on like this.

Break

JJ walked through the lush garden and smiled. He could see his Darlings hand in the arrangement of the flowers and the careful planting of trees. Each plant seemed to speak of the love lavished upon them. JJ was reaching to stroke a petal knowing not to pluck the bloom when he heard a loud slap. Frowning he straitened and followed the repeated sound. JJ rounded a rose bush and gasped. A cloud of pale yellow silk littered the soft grass and Hamanosuke stood over it pounding and yelling. JJ could not understand the shouted Mandarin words but he knew blind rage when he saw it. His heart ceased to beat before it jump started going faster than he thought was humanly possible.

Lord D ceased struggling and lay accepting the blows in a daze and JJ rushed forward. He stumbled when he ran right through the pair on the ground and they continued as if he had not been there. Hamanosuke raised his hand to strike again before he looked at the dazed expression on his lovers face. He lowered his arm and shoved away leaving him to pass out in his garden.

JJ sat up in bed gasping he reached over and grasped Lord D's arm waking him as he looked at his face for bruises. Lord D awoke fearfully and looked at JJ worried that he was going insane. "My love?" Lord D asked groggy and touched the neat plait in his hair.

JJ shook his head and sighed he opened his mouth to speak but there was a gentle tapping at the door. "It's nothing." JJ mumbled and left the bed to open the door. He gasped when he saw Ryo standing there with red-rimmed eyes. "Ryo…?"

"Good morning JJ. I am sorry to come by so early, but…" Ryo paused and blushed looking away. "Is Lord D awake?" JJ nodded and stepped back allowing Ryo into the room. Lord D wrapped his robe firmly around his body and smiled at Ryo. "Can I… Speak to you alone?" Ryo asked. Sensing the detectives' embarrassment Lord D nodded and JJ excused himself.

"Is something wrong detective?" Lord D asked softly. He materialized his examination table and indicated that Ryo should undress and lay down. "You are in pain, tell me what happened." Ryo could not speak; he simply lay down on his stomach. "Oh my…" Lord D gasped when he got a look at the bruises on Ryo's body. A cursory examination caused angry color to blossom on Lord D's cheeks. "Who did this to you?" Lord D demanded, his voice softened when he saw Ryo's blush. "Does… Does Dee know?" He asked and placed his hands on Ryo's flanks. He shortened his nails before he began his examination by probing gently. "Relax… It's ok, just tell me how this happened."

"Dee... ahh…" Ryo winced when Lord D found a particularly sore spot. " Dee… Did not use enough last night, that is all." Ryo said around a gasp when Lord D began to ease the pain and knit his skin together. With his eyes closed tight Lord D applied coolness to the fever in Ryo's body.

"It looks like you were ravished," Lord D whispered once he was done and Ryo was getting dressed. "Talk to me. What really happened?"

"Dee has been edgy lately. Like he is trying to affirm that I am his. I … I don't understand, but I fear him now… I…" Ryo sighed and looked at the clock. "I have to go. Thank you very much for your help but… Lyo will be awake soon. I need to see to him." Lord D stared after him as he rushed from the room in tears.

Break

The elegant dining hall resembled a tomb in its chilling silence. The many occupants of the mansion were slowly trudging in. JJ stared into his coffee mug with a scowl on his face. What the heck was that dream last night? He saw it over and over again Lord D was lying there being pummeled and he could not get to him. In his mind he knew that it was all in the past, but his heart was driving him insane. Lord D noted his silence but had his own problems to think about. Ryo entered the dining hall with Lyo and Bikky. Dee stumbled in with an obvious hangover and stared at the table as if it would magically grow food.

Lord D stood and slammed a plate in front of him jostling eggs. JJ startled and looked at his angry countenance with surprise. Ryo blushed and concentrated on feeding Lyo. Count D looked up at his father and wondered what Dee had done to anger him so. Andy and her family joined them along with their carefully disguised doppelgangers. Count D frowned having lost the opportunity to speak with his father. Lord D was still frowning when Sofu joined them he was smiling at his son.

"What are you so pleased about?" Nestoir asked ignoring his cell phone when he saw that it was Daphnus.

Sofu said nothing but he gave a secretive smile to JJ. Lord D grew worried when JJ did not respond. Sofu smiled to himself and decided that all would be revealed in due time

"Kagetsuya and Chihaya will be here this afternoon." Daphnus said storming into the dining hall with a frown at Nestoir. "Lady Tisiphone and Sir Angel went to retrieve them."

"I figured that is what you wanted to tell me, so I did not answer." Nestoir grinned at Daphnus' perturbed scowl. He had always taken a perverse pleasure in upsetting the high prince. Ryo laughed forgetting his upset for a moment. Dee smiled at the color that bloomed in Ryo's cheeks and reached over to touch his hand lovingly. Ryo tensed and moved away causing Dee to frown. Ryo trembled and excused himself from the table leaving Bikky to finish the small child's' breakfast. Dee stared confused after Ryo and tried to eat hoping to cure his hangover. At his best, Ryo was hard to figure out; hung over, Dee knew it would be damned near impossible. With a sigh, Dee decided that he was not even going to try. When Ryo was ready… Ryo would talk. Lord D was startled from his glaring at Dee when the doorbell rang.

"I guess our Angels found some Angels…" Andy said forcing a laugh into the tense atmosphere.

"I'm really tired." JJ said around a yawn "I think I need a nap." JJ stood and visibly weaved on his feet before he left the dining hall. Lord D stood to follow but Kiba and Shinrai chose that moment to begin to weep. Count D handed Aoi to Leon and assisted his father in feeding the small twins.

Break

Dee found Ryo in their bedroom sobbing. "Hey baby, what's up?" Dee asked with a frown. " You have been acting odd all day." Dee tripped as he walked towards Ryo. Not pausing to look at what been in the way he continued on staring at Ryo

"Dee," Ryo said with a sigh. "I think maybe that while we are here you should have a separate room." Ryo said and caught his breath as Dee frowned. "Last night…"

"What you didn't… I mean… ha… Did I finish first and pass out?" Dee laughed good-naturedly. "Cause we can always try again." Dee grinned roguishly and reached for Ryo.

"Don't touch me…" Ryo backed away and hugged his arms around his body. "Please Dee, just please. I need some time."

"Time for what?" Dee asked growing angry at Ryo's refusal to be touched.

"Last night, you didn't use enough and…well…" Ryo hedged and Dee frowned when he saw the suitcase that Ryo had packed and sat by the door realizing that it had been what tripped him. "Last night… I said no." Dee's heart seemed to stop and for a moment it felt as if the world had fallen on his head while he stared at Ryo who began to sob.

Chapter 10  
Glass Heart  
Dee inhaled deeply trying to fill his starved lungs with much needed oxygen. Ryo sat on the bed and stared at the lush hunter green rug. He counted each darker green whorl all the while concentrating on not looking at Dee. "Ryo… Baby…"

"Don't… Dee. Please just don't say anything. Just leave." Ryo swallowed hard hoping to get the rest of his words past the clump of regret in his throat. Failing miserably he gave up and simply noted the dark red spots in each of the darker whorls. In his head he multiplied them and within moments he knew the exact number of red dots on the entire rug.

"Don't do this Ryo… Don't do this to me." Dee began but paused when Ryo's red-rimmed eyes focused on him and overflowed.

"You hurt me Dee." Ryo's soft words pierced Dee's heart more painfully than a poisoned dagger. "I had to seek medical assistance." Ryo sniffled and looked away from the shock on Dee's face. "Please Dee just…"

"Go," Dee said softly and picked up the suitcase. Without another word he left the room shutting the door softly behind him. Ryo curled over onto the bed and hugged a pillow tight to his chest.  
Break  
Collins entered the loft and laughed in sheer joy. For days he had been terrified that Angel was getting sicker. Now to look at his glowing face and hear his laughter you would never know that he had been a coughing and shivering wreck. "Mother could not have been laid to rest in a finer way. I mean we are all going to go one day but that was by far the best. I will miss her, but I am glad she is at peace." Angel said to Roger who looked at him in silence before he went back to strumming his guitar.

"Yeah," Roger sighed and stared at his pick as if it had all the answers to his lost tunes. "We are all going to go one day, all I want is one… song…"  
Break  
Count D stared at Leon and pouted. It was a rarely used affectation but one potent nonetheless. "D… Baby, be reasonable."

"This is a very disagreeable city. I do not like it here. I want to return to our home." D's words were uttered with a final snap. "Ryo and Dee are on the verge of splitting, something odd is bothering JJ and I fear for my father, something has followed Kagetsuya and Chihaya. I fear for us all." Leon wrapped his arms around D and kissed him deeply. "No," D wrenched his lips away from Leon. "You will not distract me by making my body yours, please listen to me. I feel something here and it is not pleasant. Leon my love, I have been alive for a very long time, I have come across many things, but I am afraid… It is not just you or myself that we need to worry about."

Aoi chose that moment to toddle into her parents' room. She stared up at them with her deep pools of crystal blue eyes and Leon sighed. "The chief called, we are here for two weeks. There was a threat called against us at the precinct. Can you last two weeks?" Leon asked and picked up his daughter. "Jewel, how is daddy's little treasure?" Leon blew a kiss at his daughter who laughed and reciprocated.

"Two weeks… Then we are going home." D promised and scooted closer to D on the bed. Chris looked into the room and then at Bikky. He shrugged and went back in the nursery with Honlon.

"Do you know what is going on?" Chris asked Bikky as they went back to their game of Checkers. Lyo lay with his head on Bikky's lap.

"I don't know man, Ryo is locked in his room, Dee is in another room and Lyo just dripped orange juice in my lap. How are things on your end?"

"D just freaked out and wants to go home, someone threatened them at home so we are all stuck here for two weeks and now they are sitting on the bed playing with Jewel." Chris said and studied the board.

"You know, with our lives… this is almost normal." Chris said and looked up as D and Leon entered the room carrying Aoi. They sat the small child in a playpen in front of the massive dragon.

"You are on ultra alert. If anyone enters this room that is not Arcadian, or a commissioned officer of Arcadia, you will destroy them immediately." D informed the dragon and T-Chan. "Children, everything you need is in this room you are not to leave it until we return."

"Where are you going?" Bikky dared to ask.

"To a café," Leon answered with a smirk. Personally he thought D was paranoid, but he would admit that D was often right. Chris peered at his niece as she happily played with her teddy.

"Have fun…" Bikky sighed and went back to studying the board.

Break

"I am telling you, this Princess is muy caliente y totalmente atractivo." Angel smirked and poked Mark in the ribs. "Maureen could take some pointers on the ultimate flirt ha! Puede ser que intente al otro equipo para ella." Angel swished his polka dotted miniskirt and giggled. He looked over at Collins and blew him a kiss. Collins grinned; he loved when Angel reverted to Spanish. Especially when they… Angel correctly interpreted the heated look. "Mi fuego se quema caliente solamente para usted mi amor." Collins laughed. The sparkle was back in his angel's eyes; the world was a good place to be.  
Break  
Roger stared in awe at the purple and black clad vision standing before him. Willowy slim and blindingly beautiful were the only words that could describe the person. The physical features paled in comparison to the single deep amethyst eye that was visible. Not that the features were any less striking. "Collins, tell me that you were lying when you said that was a man." Count D laughed and Leon was glad to see the frightening defense fade from his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Count D bowed his sleeves fell back and exposed his graceful hands. "Your Angel has told me much about you. Please let me introduce our angels." Count D laughed again and hid a secret smirk. "Kagetsuya and Chihaya." Roger stared aghast at Chihaya, was it even legal for him to be out this late? Roger backed away at the green-eyed glare that Kagetsuya dealt him. Kagetsuya glanced at Mimi before he looked away from Roger.

"Your friends could not make it?" Angel asked with a delicate pout. He looked past Count D to see Lord D standing by the door avoiding his gaze. JJ stood beside him and patted his hand. Angel smiled at Lord D and took a step towards him only to have Lord D move away and sit down at an available booth. Angel paused mid-step before he turned a blinding too bright smile on Ryo. "It is a pleasure to see you again, I am glad you could make it." Angel noted that Dee stood away from his lover. "Well, the poets are up first." Angel informed them and sat at the elongated table that they had made by merging several tables despite the maitre d's protests.

A young woman stepped onto the stage and adjusted the microphone. Her long black skirt brushed the wooden planks. She stared intently at Count D before she smiled. Once her long dark hair was swept away from her face her beauty mesmerized the audience. Clear topaz eyes bored into D before moving on to Lord D who sat in the back of the café with JJ. She inhaled and began to speak in a hauntingly beautiful voice that did not need the microphone despite its softness.

"Fruit is just the swollen ovaries of a plant.

Yet it is fruit that started the chaos of the world

Gardens fall amidst the sweetness

Bitter seeds incite brutal war

Beautiful faces one and the same

I tell you now…

I knew your name

Pitiful deceit in the belly of a horse

Centuries lost, Family ties shred

Wombs are not an issue in gold

Hearts decide in the end

Fruit is just the swollen ovaries of a plant"

The audience stared confused at the odd syntax of the poem. The poet took one more long look at Count and Lord D before she turned and exited the stage amidst the polite applause. Count D sat with a thoughtful frown on his face as he muddled over the words. He shook away the shiver that coursed the length of his spine. Leon ran a hand over his arm and gave him a frown. Count D smiled to reassure him and Leon smiled before he leaned over and traced his lips over Count D's. Count closed his eyes and opened his mouth allowing Leon's questing tongue to possess his own.

Dee gazed at Count D and Leon before he looked over at Ryo and sighed. The next poet took the stage and the audience gave him their attention as he began to recite the words of his heart. Several more poets came and went when the door of the café opened and a large crowd entered. They stood for a moment gazing about in the darkness of the interior before moving over to sit at the large table with Count D and the others. Count D inclined his head in a regal nod. "My Lady, I am pleased that you could make it." He said and Angel smiled brightly as he nudged Mark and pointed to Andy.

"Beautiful is she not?" Mark startled at the soft voice accompanied by the young man that sat beside him. "Careful I think her husband will eat you."

"Husband?" Mark was forced to drag his eyes away from the dark skinned beauty to look in the direction of the tall, pale man beside her. Mark shivered; he had a decidedly predatory look in his deep blue eyes. Long black hair swept across his forehead and fell below his shoulders in an abundant sweep of silk. Mark stared in horror as the blue faded replaced with a faintly glowing golden color.

"Hey Mark, the last poet is up they are opening the mic for songs now." Angle said destroying the hypnotic spell. Mark thought that he was seeing things as he looked at Nestoir again and his blue eyes were smiling at Angel.

"I do not know if we will be performing tonight. My wife just wanted to come and relax." Nestoir grinned before he looked at Daphnus. Daphnus aimed an amused look at Mark before he looked at the stage. The screeching that the young woman was doing could not be called singing.

Dee leaned over and whispered to Andy. "Please, sing a song for me. I know it is a lot to ask, but please, just one." Andy noted the pain that centered around the detectives heart and she sighed.

"Would you mind if I…" She wiggled her fingers at him and Dee nodded submitting to her emotional probe. Andy gasped and snatched away as if burned. Dee looked away from the sad tears that fell from her eyes. The microphone became available and she stood to her feet and walked quickly to the stage. "I am sorry that I walked here without waiting my turn. Please allow diplomatic immunity to my rudeness and forgive me my urge to sing. This is a dedication and an apology. I will not mention names, this is a sensitive matter but the from and to will understand." Andy nodded and as if they were wired on the same frequency Nestoir approached the stage and picked up a waiting guitar.

Nestoir strummed it a few times to make sure it was tuned. Roger noted the way his fingers glided over the strings almost like a caress before he began the opening strains of music. Andy sighed and took a moment to quell the tremors in her heart before hse began to sing:

"You light me up and then I fall for you

You lay me down and then I call for you

Stumbling on reasons that are far and few

I'd let it all come down and then some for you

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you"

Ryo's eyes became riveted to the stage before he looked over at Dee. Tears brimmed and overflowed before he lowered his head and took several deep breaths.

"Pretty baby, why can't you see?

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby"

Andy aimed a sorrowful look at Ryo before she sniffled. Angel felt a tug on his heart as she sang. He looked around at the audience and gave a pleased smile that they all felt the emotions she so easily evoked with her sweet voice. Angel saw the pleading look that Dee was aiming at Ryo and wondered what had separated the two lovers. At Mothers funeral they had seemed inseparable.

"And I know things can't last forever" Andy sighed sadly before she continued.

"But there are lessons that you'll never learn

Oh, just the scent of you, it makes me hurt

So how's it you that makes me better

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby, why can't you see?

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin'

Why can't you hold me and never let go

When you touch me, it is me that you own

Pretty baby, oh the place that you hold in my heart

Would you break it apart again? Oh pretty baby"

Ryo could not breathe. He tried, but the pain in his heart was making oxygen an unattainable goal. He thought of Dee and the years they had spent together and he tried in vain to inhale. Angel noted the sob that Ryo released and he gave a worried look to Dee who rushed to his side and took his lover into his arms.

"Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby, why can't you see?

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin' round

Pretty baby, why can't you see?

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

Pretty baby, why can't you see?

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

Oh pretty baby, my pretty baby, my pretty baby

Don't you leave me"

Andy was silent then and left the stage to enter the waiting arms of her husband. Dee walked over to Ryo and sat beside him. "Baby you are the best at hand to hand on the force. Ryo wanted to lean into Dee and allow him to hold him tight. Ryo wanted so badly to forget it all, to curl up into Dee and let the world melt away. "You should have kicked my ass. You could have gotten me off of you. I know you probably just did not want to hurt but… Baby you should have."

Ryo felt as if he had been doused in ice water. He shoved away from Dee's reaching arms. "Wait, so you are saying that this is my fault?" Ryo stared in disbelief at his best friend, partner and lover. "Dee, we have been partners on the force for six years. For four of those years we have been lovers. I am in love with you," Ryo paused and sighed when tears threatened. "I love you, you are my best friend. We have been raising children together." Ryo paused and Dee was lost in the emotional tides of Ryo's deep, dark eyes. Dee reached for to take Ryo into his arms and Ryo surged to his feet. "I should not have to fight you!" Ryo gasped when he realized he had shouted the words. With an embarrassed blush he stormed from the café.

Angel got to his feet and meandered over to Lord D and JJ hoping they could shed some light on the emotional upheaval he could sense taking place. Angel paused when Lord D still could not look him in the eyes. "I am sorry," Lord D sighed and spoke to his hands that were clasped tightly in JJ's. "But I can be of no help to you." Lord D looked up at last and the sad tears that filled the bright purple orbs shocked Angel. "My father had already explained this to me, but I was stubborn and determined. I know now that I can not…" Lord D paused and felt his fathers' hand on his shoulder.

"My son can be of no help to you, but I can." Sofu admitted. Angel stared in confusion at the beautiful man before him. "I must tell you that your life is close to an end. You will weaken and you will expire. If you are willing to come with us, I can eradicate the virus that courses through your veins. You have two weeks to think about it." Angel gasped when Sofu vanished from the club. He looked around and was surprised to see the lights up and the café emptying of its patrons. Dee, with shoulders slumped left the café to return to his lonely room… alone.

"What just happened?" Angel asked he looked at Lord D and saw the excitement in his bright eyes. "I sat down a moment ago and now hours have passed."

Lord D smiled and still did not reach out to touch Angel. "Think on all my father has said to you. We will leave and return to Los Angeles in two weeks time. I will hope that you will be among our numbers." Lord D said and got to his feet. Angel went back to his friends and received several odd looks before they left the café.

Break

JJ stood still in the garden and refused to move. He did not want to go anywhere; he did not want to see. He could hear plainly the sound of the brutal abuse taking place but he did not want to move. He heard Lord D cry out and his feet moved on their own carrying him to the site of Lord D cowering amongst lilies. His crimson robes billowed around him as he raised a hand to try to protect his face. JJ cringed when the delicate wrist snapped under the force of Hamanosuke's grip. JJ sank into the grass in tears as Hamanosuke forced Lord D to his knees.

Lord D noted JJ struggling in his sleep and a worried frown creased his brow. "Jemi-Chan, Jemi-Chan… wake up dearest it is a dream." Lord D reached out a hand and was gentle as he tried to awaken JJ from his nightmare. "Jemi-Chan…" Lord D called and pressed his body along JJ's hoping the warmth would soothe his nighttime demons.

JJ could not take it anymore. Somehow, someway this had to stop. That monster had to release his love. JJ lashed out and felt a moment of satisfaction as his hand connected. He sat up in bed gasping in a cold sweat the sound of the slap startling him awake. JJ looked around calming his raging heartbeat with several long, deep breathes. He looked beside him to make sure that he had not awakened Lord D and gasped. The bed was empty. "Precious," JJ called, he heard a groan on the floor and looked over the bed staring in horror. Lord D sat crouched with a hand holding the stinging left side of his face. JJ reached for him and Lord D shrank away in fear. JJ put a hand to his mouth but could not contain his cries of anguish as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

Spun Sugar 11

Deliverance

Lady Aurora smiled and pressed a kiss to the chest she was lovingly resting her head against. Sofu D smiled and brought a slim hand up to smooth the love-tangled tresses. Sofu D was just closing his eyes in slumber when the shockwave slammed into him. Lady Aurora fell to the side as Sofu sat up and scowled into the darkness. "My Love?" Aurora asked but frowned when no answer was forthcoming.  
Break  
Lord D got to his knees and looked at JJ tears falling down his pale cheeks. "Child," Lord D gasped when his father's voice entered his mind. "He will die, before he draws another breath. What is going on?" JJ wheezed and struggled to get air into his squeezed lungs. Lord D stared in horror at the purple color that tinged JJ's face as his eyes began to roll back Lord D sobbed brokenly. "Explain this to me. I will not have you abused."

"He did not mean it father! Please release him." Lord D exclaimed when JJ collapsed back onto the bed and ceased to struggle.

"What do you mean 'He didn't mean it'? You have been struck hard across the face, the force of the blow knocked you from your feet." Sofu's voice resounded loudly in Lord D's brain.

"No… DO not harm him; he was dreaming I attempted to awaken him. The dream was violent, not his intentions towards me. The fault truly is my own for foolishly trying to awaken a seasoned warrior from a violent dream; well has it been documented that…" Lord D paused and sobbed. "Please father, do not harm him."

"See to him child… He lives." Sofu's presence left Lord D's mind and he scrambled to his feet rushing to JJ's side. JJ sat on the bed and stared bemused at Lord D. JJ reached a trembling hand for the cup of water that Lord D held out to him.

JJ gulped the water into his scorched throat before he threw his arms around Lord D. "Oh my love, I am so terribly sorry." JJ muttered into the long silken tresses that clouded his vision. "What have I done to you?" JJ pushed the hair aside staring in horror at the bright red handprint marring the once perfect complexion.

"I am alright," Lord D gave a half-hearted laugh. "I have had worse believe me."

Hearing those words JJ sobbed brokenly and held tight to Lord D stroking the unblemished side of his face. "I… I'll go get you an ice pack." JJ sniffled and launched himself away from the bed stumbling tearfully from the room. Lord D sat on the bed and brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. He had intended to call JJ back, there was no need to leave the room; he could summon an icepack.  
Break  
Leon stared bemused at D while he paced the kitchen wringing his hands. He opened the refrigerator and closed again with a snap having taken nothing from the contents. "I feel agitated, I want to try adding some calcium, so maybe warm milk will aid in sleeping but then again, making love with you has always worked before. But I am too wound up… I cannot relax enough to enjoy it. I do not like it here, I want to return to our home." D reiterated his earlier sentiments and Leon was horrified at the tears that glistened in D's jewel-bright eyes. D dropped into a chair and his sudden movement startled Leon. "I feel ill." D confessed and Leon paled at the slightly greenish tinge to D's face.

"Do you think you might be carrying again?" Leon asked and sat beside D rubbing small circles in his back. "The last time you behaved this erratically that was the reason." D shook his head and gulped clutching his stomach. "Have you… accidentally… I mean… Could you have eaten meat?" D shook his head again and reached for Leon wrapping his silk clad arms around his neck and climbing into Leon's lap. D grew still and breathed deep after a moment he calmed and his complexion returned to normal.

"I can try to master my body, you most assuredly have." Leon was puzzled by D's smirk. "Holding on to you, I can use your strength and love to calm my anxieties."

"Come on Baby, let's go to bed." Leon stood to his feet still cradling D in his strong arms. D squeezed Leon's neck and leaned his head on his shoulder. Leon rounded the corner and ran into a frantic JJ. "Excuse me." Leon said and his laugh died at the wide, tearful eyes that met his. "Are you alright?"

"I need an Ice…Icepack for D-Chan." JJ struggled and sniffled causing his words to be nearly indecipherable.

D gracefully twisted his body and lowered his legs. Leon lowered his arms so that D's feet could touch the floor. D blinked and the lights in the kitchen turned on. "Is something wrong with Father?" JJ did not answer; he reached into the freezer and snatched out the necessary item before he fled down the hall head lowered in shame. D shot a worried look at Leon before he lifted his robe and followed JJ down the hall at a run Leon dashing beside him.

JJ pressed the compress to Lord D's face and sobbed when the door opened and D rushed in to his father's side. "ChiChiUe, are you all right? What is…" D trailed off as the handprint on his father's face became visible in the dim light. D swallowed hard around a gulp and Leon was unprepared for the leap of movement that left JJ on the floor with D crouching over him. Leon would forever curse D's summoning abilities as the dragon hilted blade appeared in his hand and pressed against JJ's quivering throat. "You will not continue in this abuse. I will not allow it."

Lord D got to his feet and approached his son. Placing a trembling hand on D's shoulder. Lord D leaned down and wrapped his hand around the one holding the blade. "Listen to me child and understand." Lord D's voice shook almost as badly as his body. One of Lord D's tears fell onto their entwined hands and D tightened his grip on the blade. "I know that I do not have parental restraints on you, and I can not order you not to slay him. But I can ask you not to kill the father of my children."

"He struck you." D's soft words caused a sob to issue from JJ.

Lord D raised his hand taking D's hand and the blade with it. "Unintentional." The single word ripped a sob from D who stood to his feet and glowered at JJ. Lord D got to his knees beside JJ and pulled him to his feet. "Talk to me love, tell me what dreams plague you that you fight every night." JJ reached for Lord D and Leon pulled D into his arms and carried him from the bedroom despite his protest.

"This is private and between the two of them." Leon whispered and placed a small kiss on D's temple. "You know now that it was unintentional on JJ's part, now please let's go to bed. I would hate to have to book you for assaulting an officer." D relented stroking his heaving stomach and laying his head on Leon's shoulder.

"Every night I see it." JJ confessed and stroked Lord D's flowing hair. "What he did to you. I saw him beat you, break you, and force you…" JJ held tight to Lord D and placed kisses along his brow. "I tried so many times to stop him, but it was all a dream and nothing I did worked. Tonight I felt it, I thought I had him, but it was you. I was trying to protect you and I hurt you instead... I am so sorry. My precious darling. I am so sorry." JJ whispered and hugged Lord D hoping that this would be the end of the horror that he had witnessed.  
Break  
Ryo lay in bed on his side and sighed. He looked at the cold pillow beside him and his body gave an involuntary shudder. Ah…Dee! Ryo's heart cried out as his eyes leaked saline regret onto the soft cotton pillowcase. "Oh… Koibito." Ryo sobbed and clutched the pillow to his chest and thought that he caught traces of Dee's wildly masculine scent. Ryo was still sobbing when sleep took him into its embrace. Bikky shut the door softly and sighed, things were bad indeed if Ryo had not even noticed that he was there. Bikky stormed into the room that Dee was using and found him sprawled on the bed clutching a red silk robe.

Dee was hasty in his attempt to shove the garment underneath a pillow and scowl at Bikky. "What do you want?" He demanded and avoided making eye contact knowing that his blood shot eyes would betray the tears he had shed.

"Nothing form you…" Bikky snarled the words belligerently out of habit. "Well, I mean, could you make it right with Ryo. He is not sleeping. He hardly eats; he cries every night, and well. Men don't cry, you know. He looks bad. Lyo is scared and he misses you and well… I miss you. You have been cooped up in this room and Ryo is going insane."

"You don't know," Dee said and held tight to the pillow pulling Ryo's robe and holding it. "He told me to go. He packed my bag and told me to go. So I left. I mean who was I kidding? Me with a family? I mean, yeah, it is what every orphan dreams of, but…" Dee trailed off. "It was doomed to failure, you don't know what I did to him. I hurt him."

"Say you're sorry." Bikky urged and raised a hand to wipe a tear embarrassed to be so emotional. "Ryo will understand, he always does. This is my one shot at a family too and I don't want to lose it." Bikky gazed at the ruined crimson silk clutched in Dee's hands and fled the room in tears. Dee curled over hugging the robe wishing it contained the enigmatic man who set his soul aflame.  
Break  
Sofu stalked into the room and threw the blinds. He was uncaring of the two in the bed that scrambled to cover their nudity. Count D gasped when his grandfather grasped his wrist and pulled him closer and gazed deep into his eyes. Leon moved to adjust D's robe hiding his slim limbs. Sofu sent a baleful look in Leon's direction. "Child, you feel nauseas, anxious, terrified for no reason." Sofu's direct words caused Leon to frown. "Sometimes, rare occasions to be sure, I forget just how young you are. Your father is better able to cope, but in so doing he projects to a time when Gardens were pure. This projection affected JJ, bit your father is healthy."

Are you saying that D is sick?" Leon demanded when Sofu released D and he collapsed onto the bed. "What about you or are you so ancient that it does not matter anymore?"

"There is no need to take such a tone with me." Sofu said and pushed D onto his back and peeled the robe away revealing his body. With a sigh Sofu pulled the sheet to D's waist and preserved his modesty.

"What do you mean no need?" Leon struggled not to yell. "D has been spacing out, spazing out and vomiting and you barge in here after I get him settled and you tell me that he is sick because he is young. Then you proceed to strip him naked what the heck is wrong with you?"  
"Well can I understand your confusion in these matters involving our species." Sofu gritted out and stepped away from Leon. He looked into a closet and nodded his approval before he closed it and clapped his hands. Leon wanted to question the Kami further but felt a strong gust of wind knock him from his feet. D tried to sit up but felt the same wind holding him in place. "Never doubt that I have the best interest of my family in my mind and impressed upon my heart at all times." Sofu explained and opened the closet. "Something this child and my son needs, and something this city sorely lacks, something that I have infused the pet shop in Los Angeles with is inside this door." Sofu wrapped D in the pure linen sheet and carried him to the closet. "Seeing as how my hands are full, would you?" Sofu asked with a smile. Leon wanted to punch him, but he reached for the closet door and turned the knob.

Green infused all of Leon's senses in every way possible. He could smell the verdant life of the plants that swam as far as the eye could see. Vibrant colors invaded his vision and thought that if he inhaled deep enough he could taste the freshness of the plants. Reaching out a hand he touched the rough bark of a tree and was surprised to find that it was real. There really was an oasis in his closet. "What is this?"

"A garden, we Kami need the closeness of life unspoiled by human hands." Sofu explained and placed his son in the grass and flowers that roamed wild growing wherever they pleased. Small animals ran to his side and petted him as he had often petted them. "Come human, leave him in natures care for a while and he will be as good as new."

"Why are you not affected?" Leon asked and watched D curl over onto his side and fall asleep. Sofu gave him a small smile and wandered down the hall. Leon glowered at his retreating figure.  
Break  
Kagetsuya stared at the longhaired young man before him and sighed. "You are hereby ordered, along with Chihaya to return to Eden." Kagetsuya frowned at the green haired yellow-eyed messenger. "By orders of…"

"I do not care who your orders are coming from. We left Eden years ago and refuse to go back. Who do you think you are putting people on trial? What reason do you have for coming back here? Leave us alone!" Kagetsuya slammed the door before he turned to see Chihaya sitting on the bed with tears running down his face.  
Break  
"Ummmm…" Jeremy smiled and shifted in the tangled sheets. He could feel warmth beside him and he wrapped his arms and legs around Berkeley's larger frame. "Morning," Jeremy said against the flesh of his lover. "You know JJ and crew are in town. I had lunch with him a few times and next Friday they are having a ball before they go back…"

Berkeley grinned before he turned around and rolled on top of Jeremy pushing his legs up so that they rested on his shoulders. "I got the invitation, you got the lubricant?" Berkeley asked and grinned when the bottle was pressed into his hands. Jeremy relaxed as Berkeley had taught him and braced himself for a very active morning.  
Spun Sugar 12  
Deliverance: 2

Chirping birds fluttered overhead causing long lashes to lift slowly greeting the day with a warm smile. Count D sat up and stretched his arms over his head. The sheet that draped his body fell to his lap leaving his pale chest bare to the gentle breeze that flowed through the tall grass. D smiled and stood to his feet leaving the sheet behind standing gloriously nude amongst the trees. He stretched out his arms and butterflies slide a deep maroon robe over him. D reached down and tied the sash about his waist. D looked around and saw two trees standing suspiciously close together. With a smile he headed in that direction.

Leon smelled the garden before he noted the door opening. He looked up and saw D standing in a beam of bright sunlight. With a frown, Leon looked at the window and saw the pale sliver of moon peeking through the dense clouds. The door shut leaving the room in semi darkness and D walked towards Leon with his small smirk that at one point used to drive Leon insane. Ha, Leon thought and sat up opening his arms for D to walk into them, it still did. "Feel better?"

"I will with you inside me." D gave a coy smile and undid the sash. Standing shameless and beautiful before Leon he dropped the robe. Leon was trembling with anticipation as he rushed to shed his clothes.

D prepared to press his lips to Leon's when his father's voice entered his mind and called to him. "Father?" D said and glanced at the robe. Within moments it was again across his shoulders. Leon whimpered as he tried to pull his pants up over his straining erection. With an apologetic and regretful glance in the general direction of Leon's obvious desire D tied the sash on the robe and left the room. Leon shrugged into his shirt and followed him down the hall. Leon was amazed at the change in D. He had seemed so pale and trembling before. Now his paleness did not resemble the deathly pallor of the ill, but was his normal pearl like complexion.

They reached Lord D and JJ's bedroom and D hesitated a moment before he opened the door. Lord D sat on the bed beside JJ clasping his hands. "I have need of you child." Lord D said softly still hiding his face behind his hair. Leon peered through the flickering candlelight and held in a gasp at the bruise on Lord D's face. "This is not the kind detective's fault. I do not wish to involve my father in this, his temper is precarious at best, but I am to understand that you use Chi-Gong." D nodded and Lord D stood and reached for D's hand. "It is my hope that you will learn restraint when causing damage, if you understand the power involved in healing it."

"I have not caused damage!" D said with a frown taking a moment to wish that he had.

"But you would have. As you have done many times. With your level of skill you are a danger if you do not check your temper. When you care for something, your reasoning is questionable." Lord D said softly. "I saw what you orchestrated when Detective Orcot lost a child hood friend. The butterfly in the cage, he nearly lost his sanity."

"I got my point across, he understood…" D began and swallowed convulsively when his father gazed deep into his eyes. "Will I be punished for trying to harm JJ?"

"I do not have the right to administer punishment to you child." Lord D answered and smiled. "Nor would I punish you for your desire to assure my safety. What I want you to understand is that perhaps thinking before reacting would be a better way to handle situations. In so many ways you are like my father. Humph…" Lord D gave a sad sniffle that tried in vain to be a laugh. "I can not blame you for that, he raised you. You know he was strangling JJ before I even had a chance to explain…" Lord D sighed and a fat tear fell down his alabaster cheek.

"What would you have me do?" Count D asked his folded hands. Leon stared and had a crazy moment of clarity when he realized the robe nearly covered D's dainty fingers.

D gasped when Lord D took hold of his hands and stared deep into his mismatched eyes. "I do not want you to continue to suffer from my fathers bull-headed stubbornness. This is my gift of ages and I gladly impart it unto my son whom I love." Count D gasped and shivers quaked throughout his body. If he had been dropped naked onto a glacier it would have less of an effect of the pure ice that raced throughout every vein of his being.

"F…F…Father?" D gasped and Leon frowned and took a step forward only to be bombarded by feather light caresses that held him firm with the force of brute strength that shocked him. Lord D lifted D's right hand and placed it on his bruised cheek.

"Find it child, sooth it, cool the burn, heal the flesh, knit the skin." Lord D coached and D blinked rapidly and tears fell down his face as the room melted away leaving him standing alone with his father in a glade of shallow water. "Do not fear the trance, embrace it." Lord D said as he felt his son's essence send a tentative, tender caress across his bruised face. Lord D was infused with the scent of wild white cherry blossoms.

D had seen his father work many times, but never had he thought to understand the deep penetration of being one with a patient. When healing wounds he saw into their hearts, into who they were. Lord D Carefully healed and in turn loved them. D saw in his fathers mind, into his past. He saw the love he nurtured for Hamanosuke even through the harshest of abuse. He saw his mother and the loving care Lord D had administered with his gifts and the solace he had offered with his body. D traveled to lands of richness and poverty, abundant cities and forgotten villages. D was becoming lost in depths of happiness and despair when his father took his hand away. D gasped and fell to his bottom on the plush carpeting of the bedroom. His eyes were glowing from within when he looked up at his father.

When the contact was broken the coldness left his body and he trembled in relief at the warmth that surrounded his body. Leon fell forward when he was freed from his soft prison and he took D into his arms. "What the heck just happened?" Leon demanded and gasped. Lord D's face was healed as if a bruise had never been there.

"I can not turn my gifts inward and heal myself." Lord D confessed with a smile and JJ stared in amazement at Lord D's unblemished skin. "Child, do you understand what I hoped to show you?"

"I see who you are, what you have done, we work as polar opposites though we share blood." D sobbed and held tightly to Leon's strong frame. "I love you ChiChiUe, truly I do…shikashi ikani sou osoroshiku atsukatta shishi no tame ni aishi te mo minato ii ka." Lord D gasped and blushed but he looked at JJ and Leon. After reassuring himself that Leon and JJ had not understood his son's impassioned words, Lord D sighed and reached down to squeeze his son's hands. Count D sobbed and tears fell onto their clasped hands.

"watashi ga oshieru koto o nozonda mono o kodomo, rikai suru ka." Lord D kneeled on the floor next to D.

Count D lowered his head and sighed before he said. "hai chichi, mizu ha arai koori kan yuki utsukushii baai mo aru odayaka de aru baai mo aru. subete no koto de seimei ha araware, tagayasa reru beki de aru." 

Lord D smiled and kissed his son's forehead before he pulled him to his feet. "You may leave, you have my thanks." Lord D motioned to his face and gave Leon and JJ an enigmatic smile. D dropped to his knees in a full Jol before he rose gracefully and left his father with JJ. Leon stared behind him before he followed Count D from the room

Break

Dee trudged down to his first breakfast in over a week. He sat at the table and wondered why every one else seemed so haggard. Dee inhaled sharply when he saw Ryo. Bikky had been right. The once fastidious detective sat staring morosely into his breakfast. His hair fell in limp waves of honey blond over his brow and into his deep, dark eyes. Dee struggled not to reach out when he saw the dark circles that tainted the reddened orbs. Dee stared longer and held in a sob, Ryo looked so thin. Ryo looked up and saw Dee staring at him and quickly got to his feet and left the Dining hall.

"Does anyone find it odd that the people who own this house are absent?" Leon asked when he looked around at the assembled group.

"Andy called me this morning," Count D said softly after giving Leon a long smile. "She is making some last arrangements for the ball that is taking place this weekend, they will see at the noon meal." Leon nodded and went back to his waffles hoping that Ryo would eat something today.

Break

Angel sat on the bed and stared at the suitcase he had packed. Collins frowned and sat beside him holding tight as coughs wracked his small frame. "You can not travel now, it would kill you." Collins said and gripped Angel's hands. "How do you know this new treatment will even help you?"

"You don't understand what I felt when he touched me. It was like a breath of fresh air. I know that if I go with them, they can help me." Angel said around a round of fitful hacking and Collins grew worried when he paled and looked as if he would vomit.

"Either way, I will miss you. There is no cure for…" Collins did not finish. Angel pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I will not say goodbye." Angel said and stood to his feet. He picked up his suitcase and handed Collins an envelope. "It is an invitation. The Vasillisis family is having a ball before their friends leave. I hope to see you all there." Angel left the apartment and got into the waiting limousine that Sofu D had sent. Collins sat on the bed in tears. "I can't believe he's going."

Break

Ryo gazed dispassionately at his reflection and adjusted the jacket. With a sigh he gave up. No matter what he did it still looked baggy. He had lost too much weight these past two weeks. There was no help for it. He missed Dee. Bikky looked in on Ryo and smiled his most hopeful smile. "You look great Ryo, have fun tonight ok." Bikky reached up and straitened Ryo collar.

"Thank you Bikky. "Ryo said and kissed Lyo before heading for the door. "Make sure that Lyo has a dry pull up before he goes to bed. He has one more hour and he should be sleepy." Bikky nodded and went to the nursery where Lyo was dutifully sucking his thumb. Aoi took one look at him before she tucked a thumb into her mouth. Count D entered the room in a formal teal and gold cheongsam. One look from her Papa and Aoi dropped the hand. Count D smiled and kissed her before they left for the evening. The Honlon blew a puff of smoke to symbolize her eagerness to end the life of any trespasser unwise enough to enter the nursery.

Break

Mimi stood next to Roger in her short black dress and stared around in awe at the many flowing dresses around her. The men all wore expensive tuxedos. Angel walked over to Mark and said, "You ever feel like a bunny in a room full of chinchillas?" Mark looked around at the glittering guests at the elaborate ball and nodded. He had refused to admit that he was awed by the wealth on display. Maureen sent a hopeful smile to Joanne. Sofu D saw Angel standing amongst his friends and he walked over to him. "Please excuse me." Angel said and left them to talk to his new doctor.

"Whatever…" Collins muttered and glared at the beautiful Asian in the black and red Cheongsam.

"What are you so upset about?" Roger asked as he accepted the glass of champagne.

"The good doctor," Collins sneered, "has convinced Angel to go with him to California."

"He decided to go?" Collins turned and blinked several times as a duplicate of the doctor stood before him in a deep green formal cheongsam with a silver border, diamonds sparkled at his ears and neckline. "I am glad. My father can do more for him than I ever dreamed." Collins eyes traveled from Lord D's dainty feet to his long hair and finally he stared into his deep amethyst eyes. "One day he may be able to aid you as well. Your case is not so urgent as that of your friend."

"I don't understand." Collins said he would have asked more but a small bundle of fluffy black hair bumped into him.

"Sumimasen." Wide purple eyes looked past him and searched the crowd. Finding the blond head he searched for Chihaya rushed to his side. "Kagetsuya, they are here, I saw them. In the crowd. I won't go back, I won't stand trial again, and I will not deny our love again." Kagetsuya wrapped his lover in his arms and held him tight. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you too, and I will fight them so that we can stay together. We left the only home we had ever known for a chance at happiness and they can not take it from us." Kagetsuya said holding tight. Ryo choked on a sob and stumbled away from them. He collided with Andy. Ryo reached to steady her and she gasped and clung to him. Nestoir frowned when he heard his wife break into sobs.

"I can't take it anymore." She whispered and held tight to Ryo. "Come home my love come home." Andy gasped and passed out in his arms. Ryo stared down at her and looked helplessly at Nestoir who came to retrieve his wife.

"Sorry she has been a bit erratic lately. Can't help I mean… well." Nestoir blushed and nodded to the stage where Mr and Mrs. Vasillisis were preparing to address the audience.

"Well First we would like to thank you all for joining us on this special occasion." Mr Vasillisis said into the microphone. "Before we release the band, generously provided by the Arcadian Royale, we would like to announce that we will be leaving New York and returning to our home indefinitely as it seems my wife is to have another baby and wises to be close to our family. Again thank you and please have a great night." The family left the stage and the band began to play.

Mimi felt lost among the throngs of people that danced and swirled around her. She felt a steadying hand on her shoulder and prepared to thank Roger but frowned when she saw that it was Benny. "Surprised to see me?" Benny remarked on her expression. "You should not be, or did you not think that my social circles would include such illustrious people as this. Which leads me to question your presence here, or are they offering a strip tease later? Care to dance." Mimi snatched away from his mocking laughter and headed towards the buffet table where Mark was conversing with a tall blond man.

"Oh, hi Mimi, Roger had to go to the restroom, this is Lord Suzaku," Mark introduced her to his companion.

Lord Suzaku smiled graciously and his bright red and gold kimono shimmered as he inclined his head. "There is no need to be so formal, please call me Xi, and you are?"

Mimi blushed when the elegantly beautiful man kissed her hand. "I am Mimi, Mimi Marquez."

Xi squeezed her hands and Mimi gasped when she felt heat encircle her body. "It does you no good." Xi said and gave a disappointed sigh before he tossed a golden braid of his silken hair over his shoulder and wandered away. He went to Sofu who sat with Angel talking in low tones. "That child has pumped so many impurities into her veins she can barely see strait." He said harshly. Angel looked up to where he indicating and gasped. Mimi stood trembling from the rush of flames that had briefly licked along her body.

"My friend, one person at a time I beg you." Sofu gave his small smile and Angel wondered just what was going on.

Break

The band was preparing to play another song when Andy stood at the microphone. Her husband stood besides her holding his guitar and Daphnus and Prince Angel were both at Pianos on either side of the couple. Without a word of explanation Andy began to sing.

"Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita

Nigaku tesetsunai kaori"

"Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Anata wa doko ni irun darou

Dare wo omotterun darou"

"You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made"

"Tachi tomaru jikan ga

Ugoki dasouto shiteru

Wasuretakunai kotobakari"

"Ashita no imagoro niwa

Watashi wa kitto naite iru

Anata wo omotterun darou?"

"You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made"

"You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever (ever)"

Dee did not understand most of the words she had sang, but he felt as if each one pierced his heart. Andy wiped tears from her face and looked out into the audience. "Ryo – Chan" She said and sighed. " Ha, watashi o yurusu. watashi ha anata no kyoka o yuusuru ka." Ryo broke into tears and nodded wrapping his arms around his body to quell the trembling. "I will now translate this song, and dedicate it to Dee Laytner from Ryo MacLean." Andy said and the same melody began to play as Andy began to sing again. Dee rushed to Ryo side and pulled him into his arms. Ryo held tightly to Dee and felt his heart made whole again.

"Once in a while

You are in my mind

I think about the days that we had

And I dream that these would all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memories

How I want here to be with you

Once more"

"You are always gonna be the one

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no"

Dee pressed his lips to Ryo's and lifted him from his feet in a tight embrace that left the smaller man breathless. Dee wanted to shout and laugh for joy but could do nothing but hold on to Ryo and kiss him.

"You are always gonna be the one in my life

So true, I believe I can never find

Somebody like you

My first love"

Leon looked over at his friends making a spectacle and pulled D into his arms. "Isn't it great?" He asked and buried his face in the groove of D's neck. D said nothing he smiled and turned his face to accept Leon's kiss.

"Once in awhile

Your are in my dreams

I can feel the warmth of your embrace

And I pray that it will all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memories

And how I want here to be with you

Once more

Yeah yeah yeah"

"You will always be inside my heart

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Please don't say no

Now and forever you are still the one

In my heart

So true, I believe I could never find

Somebody like you

My first love

oh oh"

"You are always gonna be the one

And you should know

How I wish I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no"

"I love you." Dee said and Ryo was shocked to feel wetness trickle down his neck. He looked down at Dee and placed a kiss on his forehead and wiped the tears from his face.

"Koibito, Aishiteru Zutto. watashi no chuushin de aru." Ryo laughed through his tears at Dee's confused look. "I love you Dee, you are my heart." He said and looked at the stage as Andy finished the song that had been in his heart for the past week. "Come home." Ryo whispered when his feet touched the floor as Dee sat him down. "Come home now. I love you I miss you I want you I need you."

"You are always gonna be the one

So true, I believe I could never find

Now and forever"

Andy gave a bright smile to the audience as she watched her friends reconcile before she left the stage she bumped into Count D. "You're really having another baby." He said looking at the brightness in her eyes. Andy giggled and nodded happily before she melted into the large crowd.

Break

Dee was not embarrassed at all to take Ryo hands and pull him up to their bedroom. Dee looked back and saw the loving look that Ryo gave him and knew that it was okay. Ryo wanted him badly as well. No sooner than the door shut leaving them in solitude that their lips sealed. "You've gotten so thin." Dee remarked as he peeled Ryo's clothes from his body.

"So have you." Ryo said and undid the buttons on his pants. "Let's never do this again. I can't live without you." Dee smiled and nodded before he pressed Ryo back onto the bed. "Make love to me Koi," Ryo said softly and Dee was lost in the seas of sensual-ness that reflected from Ryo's dark eyes. Dee pressed a gentle kiss to Ryo's lips and moved down to his pale, arching neck. Ryo sighed and lay limp against the pillows offering his body to Dee's hands and mouth.

Dee's hands rediscovered Ryo's nipples, pinching them into hardness before his mouth claimed them and soothed the hurt only to inflame them again with bites. "Oh." Ryo cried out as Dee's tongue slide across drawing the small nub into his mouth. Ryo pushed Dee's shirt aside and began to stroke his shoulder blades and the strong muscles in his back. He lay on the bed needing to submit, needing to be taken by this man he loved. Ryo blushed and looked away in embarrassment, but his nature demanded that he spread his legs.

Looking down at the excruciatingly beautiful body before him Dee licked his lips and slide down until he was facing Ryo's exciting member. Dee placed a few kisses along Ryo's inner thighs eliciting tiny, kittenish sounds from his lover before he kissed the tip stealing the pearl drop of pre-cum that rested there. Ryo cried out loudly when Dee took him in whole in one long gulp. Dee sucked relentless in his quest to bring Ryo pleasure. He was soon rewarded for his efforts as Ryo's hips bucked and he flooded Dee's mouth with his release.

Dee took the cream into his mouth and swallowed before he lubed his fingers and began a careful investigation of Ryo's tight opening. "Please baby, let me in." Dee whispered and placed a kiss at the entrance. Ryo relaxed his body and trembled when Dee's tongue slipped inside of him. As Ryo thrashed on the bed in bliss Dee probed with one, then two fingers loosening Ryo with gentleness. Ryo panted and raised his hips and invitation that Dee could not refuse. He climbed over Ryo and pulled the strong legs around his hips as he pressed himself against the body he had missed so badly. Ryo gasped and cried out. Dee waited as the initial discomfort of his penetration settled and Ryo relaxed against the bed as pleasure swamped him. "I love you." Dee whispered and pressed a kiss to Ryo's lips as he began to move.

"Ah… I love you…" Ryo managed to get out as Dee rocked him gently. "Shiite… My heart, take me. Oh take me." Ryo sighed and bit Dee's neck leaving a mark that he sucked and licked. "Take me." He begged and Dee did just that.

I feel that some translation is needed here. Earlier there was a conversation between Lord and Count D. Now I must inform you that their native tongue is Mandarin. I do not speak Mandarin, so the conversation is in Japanese a language that I do speak. (I took Artistic License) Okay, the conversation starts when D says to his father, "How can you harbor love for a man who treated you so horribly?" Lord D answers saying "Child, do you understand what I was trying to show you?" Count D then says "Yes Father (Without the honorific Ue at the end). Water can be gentle, Ice can be harsh, and snow can be soft. In all things life emerges and must be preserved." That is as close of a translation that I can manage. 

Chapter 13

The Dragon Within

Berkeley stared around at the assembled crowd and blew a soft whistle. Jeremy stood beside and Berkeley had a moment to appreciate how small the reporter was. Jeremy had his infernal note pad out as he interviewed the famous and took pictures. He saw the Princess walk to the stage and begin a foreign song. Berkeley's eyes searched for and found Ryo. He gasped when he saw the teary eyes and slim figure. "He doesn't look too good. That bastard Dee hasn't been taking care of him." Jeremy gasped and raised tear filled eyes to look at Berkeley. Never would he forget that Ryo was his first choice.

Jeremy was lost in grief as he watched Berkeley stare at his first love. If he admitted it, he had to admit that Ryo was beautiful. Even when he was frail and heartbroken Ryo was beautiful. What about these past few months? Jeremy wondered as he saw Berkeley stare at Ryo. What about all he had learned about pleasing Berkeley? What about his profession of love? He was no beautiful half Japanese detective but he did love Berkeley. That had to count for something. "Ah lovely," Berkeley muttered unaware that Jeremy could hear him. "You should have come to me a long time ago. I'm happy now with my 'Little Bit'." Jeremy blushed when he heard the pet name that Berkeley had begun calling him. Jeremy, without a word flung himself into Berkeley and kissed him soundly.

"Where'd you come from?" Berkeley asked as Andy began to sing the song in English and Dee jumped Ryo in the middle of the ballroom.

"I love you." Jeremy whispered and wrapped his arms securely around Berkeley and sniffled. Berkeley grinned and kissed Jeremy before he pointed out JJ. "Yeah, I'd better go, looks like they are." Jeremy said as Dee began to pull Ryo from the ballroom. Berkeley laughed and watched as Jeremy rushed off to greet his cousin.

JJ saw Jeremy and smiled waving him over. "Hey, how's it going?" JJ asked and raised his glass in greeting.

"Pretty good, how's the family?" Jeremy asked looking at Lord D converse with a small Hispanic man.

"The boys are beautiful, but how could they not be?" JJ said looking at Lord D. If Jeremy were not madly in love himself, he would have been embarrassed by the unabashed emotions his cousin was displaying. JJ opened his mouth to speak but was nearly knocked from his feet as a tall green haired man stormed forward holding tight to a fluffy haired captive.

"K…Kagetsuya!" The young man yelled as he was dragged through the crowd. An enraged blond came storming after them. Chihaya was wrenched to his feet by the angry angel. "I will not go back. I will not deny what we shared. I loved him then and I love him now. We did make love, there was penetration." Chihaya yelled and wiggled trying to free himself. "Put that in your files and screw yourself!" The Angel stared down at the fury in Chihaya's eyes in shock. Never had he thought to hear the sweet, positive angel speak in such a way. While the Angel was dumbfounded Kagetsuya reached forward and snatched Chihaya into his arms.

"Leave here Linus," Kagetsuya ordered and stroked the bruise growing on Chihaya's wrist where Linus had held him.

Linus sighed and raked his hands through his already tousled hair. "Our species is closer to extinction than ever." Linus expelled a deep breath uncaring of the audience they were gaining. "There is a plague among the males where we are attracted to our own gender no children are being born. You have an obligation to return there and procreate."

"We cut ties a long time ago." Kagetsuya shook his head and backed away. "You can not expect us to hold loyalties to a place that threw us in prison for falling in love." Kagetsuya turned his back on Linus and waited for the tension to leave his body. It was a sure sign that the angry angel had left. He breathed a sigh of relief and was determined to enjoy the rest of the party.

Angel wiped tears from his eyes as he said goodbye to his 'family'. In such a short amount of time they had become so close. Mimi kissed his cheek and held him tightly. He was passed around to each person in turn. Angel tried not to cry as Collins frowned before he turned and walked away. "Goodbye love." Angel whispered and sniffled before he sat and waited for the party to end.

Break

Dee was exhausted; Leon smirked and gave him a knowing look. He and Ryo never made it back to the ball. Ryo stretched and moved his hips in the way he always did when he was pleasantly sore. Dee winked at Ryo and he gave his typical blush. The suitcases were placed onto the turnstile. Bikky looked between them and grinned. He had his family back and he was going home. They had missed the deadline for camp and school started in two days, but Bikky was happy. He took Lyo's hand and walked him towards the restroom. "What are you doing?" Ryo asked when he reached out to open the door.

"Nestoir suggested it." Bikky answered. "He said it was how he got Little Nicklaus to go potty. He wanted to suggest it to you bit he was afraid you would balk at the idea because, well, the public would see a... Well… I mean taking a small boy into the…" Bikky's dark color deepened and he looked away from Ryo. "It pissed me off man, I know you wouldn't but… I… he said... I mean, he was right but…He can follow me in the potty," Bikky scowled at the childish word. "And he will learn what it is for." Bikky shoved the door hard and pulled Lyo in behind him. Ryo stood and choked back tears hating to admit that the kid and thus Nestoir were right.

Ryo needed Dee just then. Whenever he felt like this, he needed to reconnect with his love, to understand the choice he had made in loving this man. Ryo gasped when he saw a small man leaning with his hand on Dee's arm. The man was obviously flirting. "Does it bother you?" Ryo looked down and saw Angel leaning against the railing. It shouldn't, that man loves you. More than I would ever know." Angel looked around the airport and choked back a sob. Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder and prepared to offer a consoling word when he heard Angel gasp. "Collins!"

"You thought I'd let you go without at least saying I love you?" Collins said and pulled his love close. "I know I have no right to ask you to stay, not when this could help you get better. I love you, okay and…" Collins paused with a small tearful smile. "With a thousand sweet kisses," He sang softly and kissed the hands he had captured and brought to his lips. "I'll cover you."

"With a thousand sweet kisses," Angel said and turned his face up so that Collins could kiss him. "I'll cover you."

"I'm not going to say goodbye." Collins vowed and pressed his lips hard to Angels before he turned and walked away. Angel stood and sobbed looking after Collins as he stalked away from the airport. Angel watched his bag as it was carried away and wondered where his doctor was.

Ryo stood near enough to hear without either of them knowing he could hear. He had always had great senses. It was part of what made him a good detective. Ryo tensed when he caught part of the conversation. "You're a native New Yorker right? Going on a vacation?" Ryo scowled when he heard the deliberate sexy tone the young man used.

Dee smiled and hid a chuckle. "Yeah I'm a native here, but I am going home. I moved to L.A. a while ago."

"Ummm, I might consider a transfer if you'll be there sexy." The man flipped his dark brown hair over his shoulder and winked at Dee.

Dee laughed and shook his head. "Ah man, that's a good one, but uh… You see that walking wet dream over there?" Dee pointed at Ryo who tried to hide the fact that he had been listening. "Nothing on the world is more important to me than making him happy."

The young attendant grinned and turned to look at Ryo. He took a moment to appreciate the slenderness that belied the strength that Dee had become so familiar with. "He is beautiful," The attendant sighed as he looked at Ryo. Ryo tried not to blush as the man continued to stare at him before he walked away and went to see to the new comers. Leon placed a protective hand on D's hip at the wolfish ogling the young man was doing. With a sigh the attendant frowned when he wondered what kind of small creatures fluttered around the Asian women.

"Count D!" Lyo squealed when he left the bathroom. He waved and ran for Ryo. "Da-Ryo… I go potty like Biggy." He announced proudly. Ryo grinned and hugged the small child close.

"I am so proud of you." Ryo said and placed a kiss on Lyo's head. Lyo smiled broadly at the apparent pride and hugged Ryo tightly. Leon looked over and grinned as the announcer called their flight. Angel was in tears as he boarded the plane that would take him away from all he had ever known. Chihaya clung to Kagetsuya and looked around. Making sure there were no Angels about he boarded the plane holding tight to Kagetsuya. Linus stood in hiding behind a crowd of people and watched as the traitorous deserters boarded the large machine. This, he thought with a grim smile of determination, was far from over.

Break

Count D opened the shop door and sighed in relief. How he had longed to return to his home. He found Jill sitting on the lounge in the parlor. On the table in front of her was a vase of fresh flowers. "Welcome home. Leon called and asked me to look after the place and feed the few creatures in the cages." She explained her presence. "He said you would all be here this morning and I just thought to welcome you back so uh…" Jill trailed off as Angel stepped into the shop staring around in wonder.

"I see animals, but I don't smell them, I mean I smell…" Angel paused, as he could not make out the strange scent.

"Incense." Leon filled in as he took a sleeping Aoi from D once he had sat their luggage down. Angel had stood silently aside as Kagetsuya, Chihaya, Ryo, Dee and their children had all separated at the airport to head to their own homes. Angel looked at JJ and Lord D, then back to Count D wondering where his new doctor had disappeared? "I'll show you a room after I get Aoi settled."

"I can show him Detective, I am more familiar with the parameters of this domicile." Count D said giving Leon one of his small smirks and Leon vowed to kiss that smirk to oblivion. Count D hid a genuine smile behind a delicate hand as Lord D inclined his head before he gathered his children and he and JJ prepared to return to their own home.

"The next time we meet, dear Angel," Lord D said causing Angel to wonder why Lord D still refused to touch him. "May I find you in better health." Angel nodded and smiled. He said his farewells and tried to quell the tremors in his body. This was a strange place he found himself in. He followed the enigmatic Count down a hallway that seemed to long to fit into the small pet shop. Holding his tongue he tried not to gasp at the luxurious room he was shown to.

"Grandfather will be with you tomorrow." Count D said causing a frown to come over Angel's face. He had a hard enough time seeing Lord D as Sofu's son, now this young ma was claiming that the beautiful doctor was old enough to have a grandchild. He had always heard that Asian's aged well, but this was ridiculous. Before Angel could question him Count D placed a gentle hand to his lips to forestall him. "We have all had a long journey. Explanations would best be saved for another time." Count D inclined his head politely and left Angel alone to settle into his room. Count D heard the suitcase fall from nerveless fingers and he hid a smile as he wandered down the hall that was remarkably shorter than it had been moments before.

Break (Two Days Later)

Ryo sat at his kitchen table and stared at Daphnus as if he had grown three heads and spitting fire. It was the only comparison he could make to what certainly sounded like inane gibberish coming from the High Princes mouth. The man stood flanked by his royal Princes and an honor guard. The only prince absent from this little gathering was Nestoir. "Let me get this strait," Dee said as he sat beside Dee who had been folding clothes in preparation for Bikky's return to school. Ryo had been nervous about Bikky starting High School. He was the only one. Bikky was confident and Dee was more worried about the rest of the school. "You want us," He pointed at Ryo then himself. "To drink this little silver vial of tears thus slowing down our aging process which will eventually stop leaving us in a fit position."

Daphnus nodded and a red haired prince rolled his eyes heaven ward as the high prince began his explanation again. "You are both in the prime of your physical abilities. If you were halted now, you would be perfect protectors of royal family. By serving this auspicious duty you would ensure your place among the Arcadian generals. You have already served in our army and I would have you continue those posts in the wars to come.

"We have children to think of," Ryo said and doggedly continued to fold the clothes after he had ironed them all by hand. Dee smirked and hoped Bikky knew just how much Ryo cared for him. Looking into Bikky's room and watching him reading softly to Lyo to keep him occupied while Ryo and Dee were busy with the royalty, Dee had an answer to his question and he smiled.

"The positions do come with benefits, you would retain your American citizenship, but you would also be granted titles in the Arcadian courts with all the privileges such entails." Kronos said sweeping his blond hair aside. He hoped to speak before Daphnus could. His speeches would likely leave them all comatose. Prince Angel stood by the door ready to bolt if any of the men in the room looked like they wanted to speak to him. How such a man had become a warrior would forever puzzle Dee.

"Titles?" Dee raised his brows.

"Seeing that you are human, you would be granted the title of Viscount." Daphnus said trying to keep his sentences short.

"Count D is a title, not a name, so what is his true name?" Dee asked causing Ryo to frown at his complete change of subject.

"In truth, only his Grandfather is privy to that knowledge." Kronos said for Daphnus had paused as if her were wondering the same thing.

"You mean him and his grandfather?" Dee said with a frown.

"No… I mean his grandfather. Count D is unaware of his own name. In that knowledge comes great power. Lord D is similarly ignorant. It is done purposefully, I do not understand his reasoning." Kronos said and tried not to think of the odd Kami and the reasons behind his actions.

"Is this safe?" Ryo asked as he folded the last pair of pants and started on the shirts. He looked into the silver vial at the silver liquid that swirled around even though there was no motion that could have caused the movement.

"Of course," Kronos answered before Daphnus could open his mouth. Lady Chimera would be proud he thought fondly of his fiancé. Dee stared as Kronos materialized a blade and cut into his hand. Dee and Ryo gasped as ruby drops of blood fell pebbled before intermingling with silver. As they watched the wound seal itself and Kronos tucked the dagger into places unknown. Kronos edged the vial closer to Ryo. Ryo sighed and looked at Dee who held his own vial. They had been in this for far too long. They had known. They had seen too much. With a small nod to each other they tipped the vials back and drained them.

Dee shivered and blinked. His eyes glowed silver before fading. He felt ice, then fire flow through his veins. Dee's blood settled and he looked over at Ryo and stared in horror. Ryo gasped and the silver in his eyes blazed before he flushed red and sweat damped his brow. Ryo coughed and smoke billowed from his mouth before he passed out on the table. "I thought you said this was safe." Dee demanded and rushed to Ryo's side. He felt a surge of power as his muscles bulged and released pent up energy. He reached for Ryo but stood still as Ryo sat up and shook his head. He brought a hand to his brow and shivered.

"Whoa!" He breathed and stood shakily to his feet. He took a moment to steady himself and received a frown from the silent Angel prince. He lifted his orb and threw it at Ryo who ducked bringing a hand up to protect his face. Dee swore as flames shot from his fingers and the orb burst into flames before shattering.

"Can I do that?" Dee asked looking at the smoldering shards of crystal. Daphnus said nothing but he shook his head as he stared at the destroyed orb.

"Sorry," Ryo muttered as he looked at the orb.

Angel said nothing; he opened his hand and showed Ryo an intact orb. "Don't ask, it's freaky the way he works that thing." Kronos said and watched Angel toss the Orb. It spun around before it flashed brightly. Bikky stood in the doorway worried at the smell of smoke that had wafted into his bedroom. He watched as the flames died down before he looked at the orb that released incandescent light into the kitchen. The light dimmed and Dee stared, as Lord Suzaku stood in the kitchen resplendent in a crimson kimono.

The phoenix smiled politely at the royals present. "You called?"

"Is he of Phoenix caste?" Kronos asked indicating Ryo. Bikky's eyes widened as he looked at the man who had become his father.

"He is not of my blood, I would have sensed it the moment we met, human though he is." Xi said with a flippant air. "Though flames do grace his soul."

F…Flames?" Ryo stammered and blinked as his skin heated almost unbearably before it cooled.

"You mother child, what was her name?" Xi asked and smiled gently.

Ryo blushed and grinned. "It is kind of long ha!" Ryo smiled at the fond memories of his mother that the question evoked. "Dad said he called her Hon because he could not pronounce her real name. It was…"

"Honoo de odoru tame." Xi said finishing the words for Ryo. Ryo gasped as the man spoke his mother's name. "I have to call King Laton, it appears the offspring of his long lost Daughter Princess of the dragons has been found." Ryo stared in horror as Xi vanished in a puff of flames and smoke.

Break

Angel wandered the halls of the pet shop and wondered what was going on. He had been here for two days already and still he had not seen his doctor. He was about to find Count D and ask, when the he rounded a corner and Sofu stood there smiling at him. "I was wondering when you would get her. I have been waiting for a full fifteen minutes." Sofu smiled gently at Angel. "Come, walk with me, there is a lot that must be explained before I can get to work." Angel stared at Sofu before he began to walk beside him. "Fist let me take you to the most wonderful Garden…"  
Spun Sugar 14  
Unleashed

Ryo had never been more terrified in his entire life. He could endure bullets flying, bombs exploding, flying Pegasus, and even acid-drooling demons… but this? The royals had left after advising them to go on with their lives as if nothing untoward had occurred. Flames? In his soul? Ryo blinked and looked at Dee hoping for some form of reassurance. Dee sat at the kitchen table dumbfounded. Bikky stood in the doorway and stared between his two dads before he went to his bedroom to check on Lyo. Bikky smiled when he saw the toddler asleep on his bed. Bikky was careful not to wake him as he lifted him to carry him back to his own room. Lyo was safer sleeping in his toddler bed with the safety rails. . After laying Lyo on his bed Bikky crept back into the kitchen and saw Ryo and Dee still sitting in shocked silence.

Dee took a deep breath before he began to speak. "If your mother was a princess…" Dee gasped when Ryo cut him off.

"Please, I would rather not think about it right now." Ryo took a deep breathe and stared at the table strewn with clothing. "Right now I have fifteen more shirts to press and fold. I have underwear and socks to sort and new shoes to lace." Ryo said with a determined glint in his dark eyes.

"Baby."

"Dee…Please." Ryo said and lifted his tea to his lips before taking a sip. He frowned when he tasted the now cold brew. As he held up the cup it began to boil and Ryo dropped it standing hastily to his feet dropping the cup and knocking the chair over. Dee walked over and attempted to put his arms around Ryo but he backed away with his hands up. Ryo looked at his hands before he paled and shoved them into his pockets afraid of burning his lover with his new as yet uncontrolled abilities. Ryo shivered before he wrenched his hands free of his pants and wrapped his arms around himself. Dee tensed when he heard the quiver in Ryo's voice. "I just found out that I am not human…" Ryo paused and Dee sighed when he saw the bright sheen gloss over the dark eyes he loved so much.

"You are human Koi," Dee said knowing his bad accent would cheer Ryo. It always made Ryo laugh when Dee tried to speak Japanese and mangled it. Ryo's lips twitched and Dee tried harder. If this is what it took to keep tears from falling, well paint his face and call him a clown. "Aiiishiiiteruuuu." He said and Ryo did laugh then his eyes shining and laughter bubbling through despite the tears that fell down his cheeks. Dee smiled before he went to the sink and grabbed one of the towels there and began to clean up the spilled tea. "Dragon, human, whatever you are… I love you." Dee professed before he approached Ryo. Placing his hands on Ryo's hips he pulled him forward and waited. In typical reaction to the proximity, Ryo laid his head on Dee's shoulder and hugged him tight. "Don't worry about it. We'll get through this just like we get through everything else… Together."

Ryo placed a small kiss on the base of Dee's throat and he felt it from the top of his head all the way to his toes. Dee lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips. "Thank you Dee. I am sorry Ha1 I am not usually so scatterbrained."

"Hey, if I just found out that I'm half dragon and royal to boot…"

Ryo gave Dee a chagrined look before he went back to aligning Bikky's school clothes. Ryo held up the steaming iron and grinned. "Royalty? Does this look like royalty to you?" Ryo laughed and resumed his task felling much better than he had a few moments ago, but then again, Dee did that to him.

Break

Angel stared around in wonder. Never had he thought that such a garden could exist. Not only did the marvelous overdose of the senses exist, but also it existed in side a tiny pet shop in China town in Los Angeles. "Come," Sofu commanded and urged him to sit in a field of soft grass that was surrounded on all sides by flowers and a small pond. Angel sat trying to emulate the grace of the doctor and failing with a soft laugh. His laughter died as a cough wracked his thin frame. Angel sighed and felt tears threaten, laughter was almost beyond him nowadays. Sofu placed a calming hand on Angel and gave what would be termed a generous smile for a Kami. It barely lifted his lips but his eyes betrayed the compassion in his heart. Compassion he himself had not felt until he had gotten to know his patient. It was more of a smile than most humans had ever seen from the ancient being.

"Before I begin to treat you, I want your promise that what happens in this sanctuary remains here. I do not just mean this garden but this entire pet shop. It is the only place, aside from the consulate, where many can assume their true shapes comfortably."

"True shapes?" Angel asked and looked around the garden at the small critters that ran around. He gasped when he spotted a large-eyed doe standing nearby munching grass. As he watched the form of the gentle creature blurred and shifted. Angel brought up trembling hands to rub his doubting eyes but Sofu restrained him. As Angel watched the form shifted legs elongating. Before long a nubile young woman stood draped in a silky sheath the color of her erstwhile coat. She shook her curling, sable hair and pranced to Sofu's side. Angel scrambled to his feet staring wide-eyes.

"There is no reason to fear anything here. "Sofu said and Angel felt his heartbeat slow, as through no effort of his own. Sofu smiled again and the young woman draped her lithe form across the Kami's lap making a contented humming sound as Sofu stroked her hair. Sofu gave her a generous pat down before patting her rump to send her on her way. The young woman got to her feet and shifted back to her animal form. Nipping the cropped locks of Sofu's hair she trotted off and disappeared behind a strand of trees. "I am a Kami." Sofu informed Angel in a blunt statement of fact that he knew, from Angel's slack jawed confusion, that he would have to explain.

"Kami?" Angel asked confirming Sofu's thoughts.

"I am an ancient 'deity', you could say, of Chinese descent. What I intend to do to you is to go inside your body and defeat this virus on its own terms. It will effectively be a war of wills. Mine versus its. While you are in treatment you will refrain from inhaling any and all impurities into your body. Alcohol, drugs, and plants for an unhealthy recreational activity will not continue while you are in my care. If you should so wish to destroy your body after we are done you are more than welcome to do so."

"You almost sound displeased to be treating me." Angel said preparing to refuse the treatment. It sounded too unbelievable. A Kami, Deity, whatever… Wars in his body! It was all too much for him to bear.

"I realize this must be a shock to you. Most humans have a difficult time assimilating such fantastic themes but I assure you that I have spoken nothing but the truth. Never think that I am not acting upon my own wishes." Sofu gave a small smirk that Angel found suspect. "Although it is true that the main reason that I undertook this task was to appease my son for he has taken a fancy to you. Not in the romantic sense." Sofu was quick to add at Angel's alarmed look. " But still he likes you and wanted to care for you himself. He is a skilled physician; after all he is my offspring. Anything he does, he will do it well." Sofu heaved a long sigh as he thought of his headstrong child. "But he is yet not of an age to handle what ails you. I trust he never will be." Sofu stood to his feet in a graceful unfolding of supple muscles and fine satin. "Moonrise tomorrow I will begin your treatment, If you truly agree to the terms you will find your way here. I will be waiting." Sofu left Angel alone in his garden and wandered off to find his wife. It was best if he found. He had better alert her to the new human in the shop and let her know that she could not eat it.

Break

Count D stared at the envelope on his bed and wondered whom it was from. It was waiting for them in a pile of mail that sat on his counter. Leon sauntered into their bedroom holding Aoi bouncing happily on his shoulders. "Is it fan mail?" Leon asked and Count D held the missive in shaking hands. It is addressed to grandmother. It calls her Hermione… again." Count D said and sighed before he began to wonder where the Lady Aurora was tonight. He hated to think of her out in the deep shadows of night hunting prey among the human population. He knew that without such she would not last long, but it still caused a cold shiver to sneak up his spine.

"Hey, both of your grandparents are far older than either of us could ever imagine." Leon said correctly interpreting the shiver. D raised a slim hand and smoothed his sleek hair so like his grandfathers, if a few inches longer. " I am sure they can handle whatever comes their way. Come here." Leon said and D walked over to his family. "Chris is already in bed, you know he has school tomorrow. Lets put Jewel to bed and I can show you just how much I appreciate you." D grinned and dropped the mail. Worries forgotten as he slid his arm around Leon and followed to sing his daughter to sleep.

Break

Kagetsuya scowled into the darkness outside his window and watched the clouds sail over the moon. Chihaya had sobbed the entire night through. Kagetsuya had not even managed to distract him with lovemaking. That was definitely a sure sign that something was bothering his gentle lover. Kagetsuya knew exactly what the problem was. Eden. He thought with a deeper scowl when Chihaya whimpered and rolled over in his sleep. Kagetsuya gripped the edge of the fine curtain and swore when he heard it rip. Kagetsuya released it with an angry scowl he shoved into his jacket and went for a walk.

As the sand crunched underneath his feet Kagetsuya listened the waves crash and break upon the shore. He looked back to their house and thought of how much Chihaya loved the beach house. Their home. Chihaya was a sensitive creature. Sensual at times, more recent than not, but beautiful in ways those morons on Eden would never even think of. Kagetsuya tossed a stone and watched it sink among the rolling, white-capped waves. In the dark of night the water look black the white foam a startling contrast to the starry sky. He felt his heart beat to the same tempestuous crashing as the waves. "I will not give him u p. I will not relinquish our love." Kagetsuya said without turning around to see the tall form of Linus.

"You are helping your own race towards extinction. Is that what you want?" Linus said and sat beside Kagetsuya. Linus looked at the lovely beach house the two rogue angels shared and frowned.

"Why don't you procreate for the race?" Kagetsuya asked and slide a sideways glance at the emissary of Eden.

"All who are loyal to the cause have been trying for many years. Still no children are being born." Linus heaved a sigh.

"You want to know what Michael was working on before he died? What was on the disk that Elvira had?" Kagetsuya smiled at Linus look of fear.

"Such is forbidden, you know that." Linus got to his feet in a hasty attempt to get away from the forbidden information.

"You are all looking to yourselves for the answers you seek. Perhaps…" Kagetsuya stopped speaking when Linus backed away. Eden had trained these pretty youths well. He got to his feet and looked at the terrified angel. "Fear of the truth will be your downfall." Kagetsuya promised and got to his feet as Linus ran down the beach leaving not a single footprint in the shifting sands to mark his passing. "So too will go Eden." Kagetsuya said with a sad sigh for the home he would never see again. Thinking of Chihaya asleep in his their bed, he was not sure he ever wanted to.

Break

Ryo walked into his apartment and stared at the parchment with a royal decree as if it were his worst enemy. He had just dropped Bikky off at school and returned home to find it waiting. "I do not have time for this." Ryo said and scowled as he read the letter demanding his presence at the Arcadian court. "Dee," Ryo called and walked into their bedroom to find Dee still sprawled across their bed with his nose pressed against Ryo's pillow. "You have to get up."

"We don't have to work until tomorrow." Came the pillow muffled reply as Dee sank further into the mattress.

"Yes, but I am not venturing into the consulate without you." Ryo said and sat on the bed draping his body over Dee's. The summons forgotten as soon as Dee reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. Ryo was warming into Dee's embrace when the telephone rang. "Fifty bucks says that is someone from the consulate demanding that I get to the consulate." Dee scowled at the telephone as it continued to ring. He found it odd that it rang a fourth time; usually their answering machine picked up on the third one. Ryo picked up the phone as it went on to the fifth ring. "Laytner and MacLean residence." Ryo said cheerfully into the receiver. With a sigh he gave Dee a grin and began to speak again. "Yes your Majesty I have indeed received your invitation. It is an honor to receive a call from someone as illustrious as you." Zarro's laughter at Ryo's attempts to be diplomatic could be heard through the device.

"I take it," Zarro's good-natured grumbling rumbled through and Ryo winced before taking his ear from the earpiece. "These blasted human contraptions have never sat well with me. I do believe you know the nature of your summons child. King Laton is anxious to meet the offspring of his daughter. He has waited centuries for this moment. Do not make him wait longer than is necessary. With a clipped farewell from Zarro, the line went dead.

Dee took the pillow he had been buried his head under and smacked it lightly over Ryo's head. Laughing Ryo said; "you owe me fifty bucks."

Break

Ryo felt as if Pomp and Circumstance should be playing as he marched down the great throne room of the grand Arcadian palace. Lyo clutched his hand and Ryo smiled down at the small boy. It was a marvel that there were any jewels left in this realm, as there were so many glittering in decoration on the throne of the king. Ryo frowned as he stared at the throne. He had never actually seen Zarro sit in the great chair. He always preferred the absurdly large chaise. Not absurdly large, Ryo amended when he thought of Zarro's true shape. Ryo realized that his mind was wandering from nervousness when he began to fret about the condition of Bikky's shirt when he had left for school this morning. Ryo had straightened the shirt three times three times by the time they had pulled up to the school, Bikky complaining the whole time that he drove like a blind old woman, the shirt was askew again. Ryo had simply smiled and sent his son off to his first day of high school.

Dee stared at Ryo unconcerned with the lavish surroundings worried instead for what Ryo's new status would do to their family. If his grandfather was a king and his mother was a princess… Didn't that make him royalty? Dee frowned and looked up from the floor. The red lightning shot through the tan marble floor was making him dizzy. Dee bumped into Ryo as he had stopped abruptly. Hearty laughter greeted them and Zarro strode forward in his traditional white garb and bare feet. "Welcome, welcome, welcome to my home. It is a pleasure to see you all again. All is well I trust?" Lyo took one look at the stranger and screamed at the top of his lungs clinging to Ryo's pant leg. "We have child care available, if he is terrified of me, Laton would curdle his blood." Zarro smiled and Lyo screamed again. Ryo grew worried and picked the boy into his arms trying to sooth him. "That will not work you know. He can see my true form despite my attempts to appear human to him. Children are remarkably adept at seeing the truth of all things." Ryo nodded and handed Lyo to Dee.

Ryo stepped forward with the King and took a deep breath at the tall, lean man with pale skin and inky black hair that sat on a grandly appointed chair. He wore a silver coronet among his long locks and bright, black eyes pierced him from across the room. Chiseled features were highlighted by the smoothness of youth. He appeared fierce in his thoughtful pose on the chair. The man stood and Ryo gasped when he saw the height that dominated the warrior guards that stood around the room as protection to the King, his royal family and their nobles and court officials. The man took a step forward and King Zarro presented him with a grand smile and wave. "Randy Ryo MacLean I present to you your grandfather. King Laton, Ruler of the great Dragons of the east of Arcadia." Ryo stared and felt the breath catch in his throat as he tried to form a reply. Laton smiled and Ryo gulped. Zarro had been correct. This man was terrifying.

Chapter 15

Behind Door Number One

Laton walked in a full circle around Ryo taking in his lithe form and pale beauty. Laton gazed into the shining dark eyes so like his own. The sound of Lyo's screams were an obvious distress to Ryo. "Ho-Lo nice, not Ho-Lo, that not Ho-Lo… Want Ho-Lo." Lyo screamed out and wrestled against Dee's hold. "Da-Ryo!" The small boy hiccupped and heaved.

"Excuse me your majesty." Ryo bowed slightly and turned his back to the king of the dragons. "He will make himself ill he is too upset." Ryo dashed to Lyo's side pulling him into his arms. Laton stood back and watched with no small amount of interest as his grandson attended to the squalling child.

"That child does not share his blood." Laton said thoughtfully as he sniffed the child from afar. Zarro nodded his head and smiled as he watched Ryo comfort the boy. "I know he is raising another boy. He does not smell as if he is unable to produce children. In fact he smells quite verdant and I am surprised that he has none of his own. Why is this?" Laton gazed at the dark haired man next to his grandson and a frown drew his brows together. "Tell me the nature of my grandson Your Majesty." Laton demanded and Zarro raised his own brows before he smiled and looked disinterested at the dragon king. It was a look that Laton knew well. He should not have demanded anything of his sovereign. "Forgive me Majesty."

"I have told you, Majesty does not sit well with me. Besides," Zarro said and stretched back into his natural state opening his mouth wide in a yawn. "He is your family discover his nature on your own. Personally, I think there is none like him."

"When the child cries for the Ho-Lo, does he mean the Honlon of Ghidora?" Laton asked thinking of his cousin, great ruler of the dragons of earth who dwelled in the sea.

"Yes he has taken a fancy to her, she is quite kind to him and all the children that live in and around the shop." Zarro said and padded to his lounge. Sitting among the cushions he began to nibble from a bowl of flowers that had been left for him. "Would you like some my friend?" Zarro offered watching Ryo lead the child from the throne room with Dee. As he left his cell phone rang and Ryo sighed before he answered.

"Perhaps the next attempt to interact should be made at a more leisurely time." Zarro said around another yawn. Laton watched with amusement as the great white beast that ruled their land fell into a light doze purring softly in the quiet of the hall.

Break

Angel awakened and looked at the bright sunlight. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the garden where Sofu had left him. Angel sat up in the bed and ran his hands over the luxurious bed sheets. How had he gotten here? Angel wondered before he got to his feet and wandered around the large room. He opened the armoire and looked at the new clothes that awaited him. They were all modest, not at all like his former brightly colored ensembles. Angel frowned and looked for his suitcase. Finding it empty he sighed and picked an unadorned sheath.

Angel entered the waiting fragrant bath before he closed his eyes with a sigh. Could he accept this treatment? He wondered as he sank into the cleansing bubbles. He had never smelled the like. With a smile he lifted his foam covered hands to his nose and sniffed the water. He felt as if he were still ensconced in the garden surrounded by the beautiful landscape. Angel wrapped his wet body in a length of towel. Angel then looked at the garments that he was to wear. With a sigh he pulled it over his shoulders. The voluminous blue material fell past his feet and brushed the carpeted floor. When Angel lowered his arms the sleeves fell to the floor.

Yes! The thought occurred to Angel suddenly as he thought back on his childhood. He would accept this treatment; there was no other way for him to live. He could not fulfill his promise to mother if he died. He had to live, he had to be kind and show love in all he did, he had to. It was the only way to repay her kindness to him. Angel looked out of the window in his bedroom and was surprised to see that the sun was setting. The moon would rise soon. He had to find that garden. Angel got to his feet and opened the door of his room.

Angel took one step from his room and gasped as the door to the garden was next to him. Yesterday he had walked for hours before he had found it. He looked over and saw a strange horned creature walking the halls. It resembled a male ram but its body was stripped like that of a tiger. The creature looked up at him and bared its teeth. "Do you see something fascinating?" It asked and Angel gasped when the creature turned into an angry looking young man.

"Totetsu," Angel and the young man turned at the softly spoken command. "We must be kind to our guest. I am sure he has never seen a sacred beast of ancient Asia."

"Sacred?" Angel asked as he looked at the billowing pants and short vest the young man wore. "Should I bow?"

"If you are to show respect to anyone," T-Chan said and ran a hand lovingly over Count D's robed arm. "It would be to the Kami." T-Chan shifted back to his animal form and licked Count D's hand before he stalked down the long hallway. Angel blushed as he prepared to bow to Count D.

"Please do not exert yourself. I do not ask that anyone bow to me." Count D said and nodded at the garden door. It opened and Angel saw that the moon was rising in the sky over the garden. Sofu stood underneath a large tree with his hands folded in front of him. Angel admired the startling white cheongsam with the scarlet border. Sewn into the garments were small rubies and diamonds. His cropped hair was swept back from his face and pinned neatly behind his ear.

Angel prepared to bow and felt drawn forward towards the Kami. "Do not waste time with superfluous measures. Come relax here." Angel gasped at Sofu's brisk manner and hurried to his side. Angel reclined among the flowers that Sofu indicated. Without another word Sofu kneeled beside Angel's prone form and arranged his hands over his chest. "Sleep," Sofu commanded and Angel sank into a slumber so deep he feared he would never awaken.

Break

JJ peeked into his sons' bedroom and watched as Lord D began to sing softly to them. His voice carried and JJ smiled at the lovely melody that reached his ears. Lord D then pressed a kiss to each sleeping boys head. "Sleep tight my darlings, the sun will bring a new day tomorrow." JJ approached Lord D before he placed his hands on the slim hips that he knew so well. "You have returned my love." Lord D said with a sensual smile as he turned to see JJ. "I am glad." With a seductive twist of his hips Lord D left the nursery. JJ stared with an interested gleam in his bright blue eyes. JJ licked his lips and rushed to Lord D's side before taking one last look at his sleeping babies.

Lord D passed their bedroom before he entered Nana's room. She smiled a bright greeting and sighed. Lately her continued labored breathing had defeated his best efforts. "I was thinking of asking my father to look at you." Lord D whispered as he placed his stethoscope to her chest. Nana breathed in deeply and Lord D manually cleared away the debris around her lungs. He slipped easily into a trance and stood in the cooling waters allowing his mind to search out the imperfections in her body. Lord D felt himself tiring and he pulled back he shivered as the connection was lost. Nana smiled at him.

"I think you are doing a fantastic job." Nana confided her bright eyes shining in the dim lamp light of her room. "I must confess, I was a smoker in my youth. I am sure that the reason I am still among the living is due to your care. My lungs gave way a long time ago."

Lord D blushed and pushed his hair back from his face where it had fallen loose of its silk ribbon. With a few deft movements Nana caught the loosely tied hair and secured it at Lord D's nape. "There is no need for such. I am retiring soon."

"You are not too tired are you?" Nana said with a sassy grin. Lord D blushed and adjusted his robe busying himself to avoid Nana's direct gaze. "I have seen the way my grandson looks at you. No need to be embarrassed, I was young once." Nana gently patted Lord D's hand. "Go on, I'll be fine. Good night."

"Good night NaaNaa." Lord D said getting to his feet and straitening his robes. "Do not forget to groom Little in the morning. Breath deeply." Lord D looked at the shaggy dog that Count D had first sold JJ smiling as he left the room. He entered the room and found JJ sitting in bed reading. With a small smile Lord D undid the frog buttons at his collar. "My love, would you attend me?" JJ got to his feet and went to Lord D's side.

JJ peeled the satin from Lord D's shoulders revealing the opaque sleeveless sheath underneath. JJ allowed his hands to travel down the slim arms causing Lord D to shiver. "Come to bed." JJ whispered before he wrapped his arms around Lord D and backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed. JJ sat and Lord D sat pliant on his lap. "How I do love you." JJ said against the pale expense of neck bared before him. Lord D smiled and leaned his head to the side offering more of his neck to JJ.

"I love you as well, my heart." Lord D affirmed cording his fingers through JJ's tousled locks. "I love you as well." Lord D gasped when he could get no further words past his throat. Lord D shivered when JJ's hand traveled to his sensitive nipples and pinched. "Ah… Jemmy-Chan." Lord D gasped and his hips bucked when JJ sat him on the bed and climbed over him. "Pants, oh they are too tight, please." Lord D moaned and arched against JJ hoping that his lover would feel how aroused he was and help him out.

"Don't worry Precious; I'll take care of you." JJ promised and licked a burning trail to Lord D's chest. "You taste so good." JJ muttered against the taut, perky flesh he was nibbling. He licked and honey coated his tongue. "I love the way you taste." JJ said and peeled Lord D's slim pants from his body. The pants barely hit the floor before JJ was swallowing Lord D whole. Lord D spread his legs wide inviting JJ's probing fingers to enter his most private sanctum. JJ was careful as he pushed two fingers in spreading them apart. A third finger worked its way inside and Lord D raised his hips riding the fingers silently begging for more.

"Jemi-Chan…Ah…" Lord D panted biting his lips in frustration. Couldn't JJ see how much he needed him? Just as Lord D began to fear the worst, JJ crawled over him. Lord D eagerly wrapped his legs around JJ's slim hips and squeezed tightly. He collapsed on a pleasurable sigh of relief when JJ pushed in gently at first to get past the tight ring of muscles at Lord D's entrance then deeper. "Hai…Hai…Koibito, Shiite…" Lord D shouted and JJ began to move against him raising his legs higher Lord D was able to take all of JJ inside. JJ felt the nails in his shoulders and smiled, Lord D was close. JJ slipped a hand down and began to stroke Lord D hard length and soon he could hear Lord D cry out and feel him pulse in his hand. Lord D's trembling caused him to squeeze JJ in a viselike grip that was almost painful, but the pressure was enough.

"Oh…Darling…" JJ cried out as he released his own cream into his lover. JJ was still shivering as he collapsed beside Lord D. Pulling his beautiful love into his arms, JJ fell asleep. Lord D wrapped his arms around JJ and followed him in slumber.

Break

"I don't want to go." Bikky said with a frown and folded his arms. He stared at Ryo and sighed. When Ryo got that stubborn look there was no way to avoid whatever it is he wanted.

"If you do not get a physical, and your immunizations you can't return to school." Ryo said before he sat a plate of food in front of the irate teenager. With gentle hands he tied a bib on Lyo before setting a plate of pre-sliced waffles in front of the child. All his food was cut to fit into his small fingers. Dee scowled over the breakfast plate. "I have arranged for Lord D to check you and administer the shots…" Ryo paused at the look of fright that crossed Bikky's face. Ryo remembered that Bikky was terrified of needles and he hid a grin. Dee feared them as well.

"I am sure Lord D will be very gentle." Dee said when he received a sharp look from Ryo. "He seems the type."

"You know he is." Ryo said before he sat down at his own place at their dining table. Bikky would never admit it, but their family breakfast was the favorite part of his day. It was true that they had to wake up early but it was worth it to have the quiet time before the daily hustle of their lives took over. It was one of the things that Ryo had insisted upon when they were in New York. Bikky had found the ritual odd, but now, he would not miss it for all the extra minutes of sleep he could imagine. "You will be taken care of today then you and Lyo will remain at Nana's house with them until we get off work. You will go back to school tomorrow."

Well if anything, he got an extra day out of school. Bikky thought with a small smile of conciliation. It was going to be awkward at school anyway. Before Bikky had even made it to the office half of the girls in his class had stopped him to tell him that his 'dad' was hot. Bikky took in Ryo's soft, pretty looks and had to agree, he seemed the type that girls would fall for. Too bad he ended up with a miscreant like Dee. It was what Bikky wanted to believe, but deep down, where he would allow no one to see, he admired Dee. He was another Orphan from the slum, unlike Bikky; there had been no Ryo to set him straight. He had become an admirable detective all on his own. Well, Bikky amended, not entirely on his own, there was Mother.

"Don't think too hard about it." Dee said as he accepted the syrup from Ryo. "Thanks Baby," Dee spread butter on his waffles. "If you don't think about the needles and don't look at them, you can almost forget about them." Dee promised proud that he had managed to hide his own shiver at the mere thought of the pointy objects. Bikky scowled at his breakfast before he began to eat. Lyo clapped syrupy hands and laughed at Ryo who began to diligently clean him up.

Just as Ryo had finished cleaning the plates the doorbell rang. "I got it babe." Dee said and went to the door.

"Ryo… Lyo stinks." Bikky shouted from his bedroom. He had gone to grab his homework and Lyo had toddled in after him.

"I'll be right there." Ryo called back and placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Ah Man… Donnie, good to see you!" Ryo stiffened as Dee's voice carried into the kitchen. "What are you doing in town?" Ryo dried his hands on a towel and left the kitchen. He walked past the front door and saw Dee allowing a tall dark haired gentleman into their house.

"Nice place Dee, very domestic." Donnie said looking around. Donnie took in the artfully arranged family photos. "I… uh… came here to settle an estate for a client. I just thought I would come and say hello, you don't mind do you?" Donnie's casual words put Ryo on edge as he stepped into view. "Hi there, hiding out like a good little wife I see." Donnie smiled brightly and clapped Dee on the back. "I hear Japanese wives won't approach their husbands when they are in the company of men."

"I don't know where you get your information, but I doubt I will ever find out." Ryo muttered and stomped over to Dee. "Are you still locked?" Ryo asked with a pointed stare.

"Yeah," Dee answered frowning at Donnie. "Hey Don man, cool it ok. Ryo's no ones wife."

"Ryo…He reeks!" Bikky complained and stepped out of his room with Lyo.

Ryo paused mid stride to the master bedroom and took the small child's hand. "Come along Lyo-chan." Ryo crooned and carried him to the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry man," Donnie said to Dee. "Look, if his briefs are in a bunch, I'll go apologize." Donnie stood and straitened his tie. Donnie rounded the corner of the bathroom and found Ryo sitting on a small stool. Lyo was laying in front of him with his little legs in the air.

"A… B… C… D…. E… F… G…" Lyo sang as Ryo wiped him clean with a soft smelling wipe. "H…I…J…K… Lmnopeee…" Ryo chuckled as Lyo tried to hit a high note.

"Q…R... S…T…U…V…W…X…Y…and Z." Ryo joined Lyo and sang along as he smeared a thin layer of diaper cream on his bottom. "Now we know our Abc's next time won't you sing with me?" Ryo looked up and saw Donnie in the doorway. Ryo smiled to hide is disgruntlement and pulled Lyo's pants up. "Enjoying the show?" Ryo asked and stood.

Donnie slammed his hand down on the sink counter and glared at Ryo. "Mighty thorough aren't you? Made sure all his little places were real clean."

"Well, yeah, I mean... No sense in letting him get a rash." Ryo ignored Donnie's smirk and went to the sink. He stood Lyo on his stool and washed both of their hands. "You might want to clean that up, highly unsanitary." Ryo remarked as he used a small trash bag to scoop up the diaper that Donnie had slammed his hand on. The contents had given way under the pressure and coated Donnie's hand. Ryo was silent as he sent Lyo out of the large bathroom and in to Bikky. Ryo was silent as he picked up the cleaner and began to clean the counter. Ryo was laughing as he left the bathroom and entered the bedroom where he took out the safe that contained he and Dee's weapons.

Donnie finished cleaning his hands and found Dee lounging on the sofa sipping his coffee. Ryo emerged from the bedroom wearing a pair of dark brown suspenders attached to his light brown dress pants. Paired with his cream colored top and matching jacket, Ryo was a honey colored dream and Dee had force himself not to stare. Donnie looked between the two and scowled. "Hey Donnie, Ryo and I have to work today, but maybe we can have dinner or something before you leave town." Dee said not looking away from Ryo who walked over.

For the first time, Donnie noticed that the suspenders were doing more than holding up Ryo's pants; attached to them were double shoulder holsters, both now occupied by impressive Smith and Wesson's. Donnie stared goggled-eyed as Ryo handed two similar weapons to Dee. "Here you go safety on…" Ryo said and Dee slipped them into his own holsters, which Donnie just realized he was wearing.

"Thanks babe," Dee muttered and pulled Ryo in for a kiss. Ryo blushed but allowed Dee to capture his lips. "Hey brat, get your keester hauling, we got to move it." Dee called and Bikky slouched into the living room his baggy jeans dragging the floor.

"I know you are not going to school today, but do you have to look so disreputable?" Ryo complained with a good-natured laugh. "Sorry Donnie, some other time we really do have to get moving." Ryo said and slipped some extra pull-ups into Lyo's bag.

"Yeah whatever, see you man." Donnie said and left the house frowning as he discovered that some of the mess from the bathroom was on the cuff of his expensive suit.  
To-Be-Continued   
To-Be-Continued


	7. Spun Sugar Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Half of Spun Sugar

Spun Sugar 16

Inner Demons

Bikky sat on the table frowning as Lord D ran his hands over his body. "You are a very strong young man." Lord D commented. He had Bikky stand on the scale and made notations on his clipboard. ""I am sure you are excited to be back in school." Lord D's smile caused Bikky to stare. His flowing hair fell in a ponytail over his left shoulder. Lord D noted Bikky staring at him and smiled. "I will do what I can to aid you." Lord D promised. "Close your eyes and breath deeply." Bikky felt the alcohol swab on his arm and he gulped. Just imagining the prick of the long needle in his arm caused him to shiver. "It' will be alright, just relax." Lord D crooned and Bikky felt a slim hand on his arm.

"Tell me when ok…" Bikky's voice was trembling as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Now I need to stand and bend over the table." Lord D said and prepared another swab. Bikky looked at his arm in surprise. Lord D was applying a bandage.

"That was it?" Bikky asked looking at his arms. "Dude, every time I get a shot it hurts like hell." Bikky blushed and apologized for his foul language. Lord D smiled nodding his head for Bikky to switch positions. Bikky leaned over the table exposing his bottom to Lord D. He felt a cool sensation where Lord D's hand swabbed him clean. After a moment Bikky waited. He heard the snap of rubber and saw Lord D removing his gloves.

"If you feel nauseous or ill, then have your dad give me a call." Lord D said and Bikky stood straitening his clothes. "I do believe you have homework." Lord D smiled and removed his lab coat to reveal his deep blue cheongsam. Lord D pulled a braided cord and released his sleeves. "I must prepare lunch soon." Bikky stared in awe at Lord D and vowed that if he ever needed shots in the future, any thing at all, he would go to him. Lord D saw Bikky smiling at him and nodded before leaving the room.

Break

"Awww… Dammit!" Leon swore with a scowl looking around the trashed apartment. "Ryo, Dee, get your asses up here, we've got a 707." Leon shoved his pager in his pocket and JJ pointed his gun into the bathroom before he gave the all clear. Leon took out his cell phone and dialed home.

-" Count D's pet shop,"- Leon's smile emerged at the sound of Count D's voice.

"Hey baby, I need you to meet me at the station and uh…" Leon looked at the wall aquarium with the body floating with the tropical fish. "Bring your portable fish tanks. Time to be the fish hero again." Leon saw Ryo and Dee enter the apartment with their weapons at the ready.

"Stats," Ryo looked around the shambles that was left of the apartment and sighed before he put his gun away and put on gloves. "Looks a mess."

"You can clean later, I'll go home and make a mess especially for you." Dee promised with a smirk at his anal retentive partner.

"Gee, thanks love, where would I be without you?" Ryo smirked and blew a kiss at Dee.

"No doubt somewhere with a spotless domicile and nothing to do." Dee answered. "We've got three bodies up here, one drowned in the fish tank, one with a snapped neck and the third in the bathroom strangled with the shower curtain."

"I would say that this was an act of rage," Ryo said looking around the apartment. "The perpetrator was not thinking when he did this." Ryo picked up a shredded pillow and looked at the pieces. "He did this with his bare hands."

"You sure there is only one?" Dee asked and Ryo nodded.

"That was the first," Ryo pointed to the victim with the snapped neck. His eyes were wide with the vacant confusion of death. His mouth hung open in a perpetual scream that the mortician would have to close. "They all started here, then he attacked first this one, the original intent was to slay this person, the other two got involved, probably to lend aid." Dee stared at Ryo as he gazed about the apartment gathering clues. It was fascinating to watch his mind work. "They nearly succeeded in wresting the victim free, then, the perp snapped his neck and fought off victim number two and three. The one in the bathroom was the second victim. The shower curtain was a weapon of opportunity."

"But these two are in the same room." JJ pointed at the man in the fish tank.

"Yes, but, the fight raged into the bathroom, one was strangled and then the other fought on …" Ryo looked around at the path of the trash. "Was dragged back in here and held under… till the bubbles stopped."

"We have to find this monster, before he attacks someone else." Leon sniffed the air and held in a grin. "At least there is no incense, we are just looking for a human."

"Sometimes the human monster is the worst of them all." Ryo whispered and left the coroners and forensics team to their duty.

Break

There was never a cessation to the mass pause in activity when Count D entered the precinct. He walked in with several men in black uniforms carrying large portable aquariums. "Detective Orcot requested my services." Count D explained and looked at the containers of fish that Leon had recovered from the crime scene.

"I'll bet he 'requests your services' on a nightly basis." Count D smiled his most chilling smile as he turned to look at Randolph. "How have you been? Long time no see and all that jazz."

"Fine, and yourself?" Count D's narrowed and he prepared to go to Leon's office. "Oh and the rights to my services are exclusively Leon's." Count D's words floated back to Randolph and he clenched his fist counting to ten to calm his rage. Q-Chan sat perched on his shoulder and squeaked indignant at Randolph's stares. Count D raised a delicate hand to sooth his grandmother and walked the short distance to Leon and Jill's office.

Break

Angel stared about himself and saw Sofu sitting in a field. Angel frowned, he could not tell if he were awake or asleep. "Walk with me." Sofu commanded and beckoned the young man over. "Do not be afraid. We are merely traveling the most sacred temple known to mankind."

"Temple?" Sofu smiled at the blatant confusion Angel displayed.

"Your body." Sofu answered with a meaningful nod. "I have purified this area. We must now go and cleanse the rest of you." Angel took Sofu's hand and walked with him among the fields. He saw decay past the small patch that Sofu had cleared. Every step Sofu took blossomed with life and new buds bloomed under his footsteps.

"What are you?" Angel asked in wonder as flowers opened their petals reaching for the hem of Sofu's cheongsam. Sofu gave him a serene smile and continued on his walk. Angel gasped, as the darkness seemed to pulse as if with a heartbeat and gather among itself. Sofu raised his hand and a gale of wind pushed against the malignant force.

"You are no longer welcome here." Sofu's voice was a whisper. "You murdering rampage will come to an end. I am command you to leave." Sofu ground out and forced the darkness back further. He took another step and verdant life emerged from the parched, cracked ground. Angel stared at the flowers and grass tears falling from his eyes as he watched the Kami battle with his disease.

The bleak darkness swirled overhead as a tornado and attempted to land on Sofu. Sofu raised his hands and lightning encircled the whirling vortex. "Sir," Angel whispered before he dropped to his knees.

"Stand to your feet this instant." Sofu commanded and Angel stood despite the trembling in his knees. "You have to show yourself strong. Even when I defeat it if you are not strong you will expire." Angel broke into sobs as the wind nearly knocked Sofu from his feet. Sofu gritted his teeth and looked at Angel. Angel felt pierced by the brightly glowing amber orbs that blazed with fury.

"What can I do?" Angel asked terrified as Sofu's winds raced against the dark tornado that continued to gather its defenses attacking the new life that Sofu had brought. Sofu stamped his foot and the grass renewed with buds of flowers dew still redolent on their petals.

"Hold on to life." Sofu demanded and pulled the darkness to the ground. He stood over it and held his hands over the writhing darkness. "It is finished," Sofu said. Light fell from his fingers and pierced the wriggling mass. Angel stared transfixed as the mass diminished fading into nothing. Sunlight burst through overhead and Angel gasped. His entire body felt aflame. He awakened gasping in the garden with his head cradled in Sofu's lap.

Angel gazed at Sofu amazed at the pallor to his skin. Go child… leave me. I… must rest." Angel crawled away from Sofu before he gathered the strength to stand to his feet. "The disease is no longer among your cells. You are free." Sofu lay in the soft grass and Angel watched it gently caress his skin. Animals ran to his side and caressed as he fell into a deep sleep.

Break

Laton sat in his office poring over the many case files that Ryo had solved. The many lives he had saved and the many criminals he had defeated. His case record was impressive. Laton thought before he began to look over the videos that Prince Angel had supplied of all the wars involving the Arcadians. It seemed his grandson was quite a specimen of nobility, courage, honor and strength. Laton then looked through the family photos and his smile darkened into a scowl. It seemed he had a lot to discuss with his grandson, a lot indeed.

Break

"I think we might be looking for a female." Dee said with a puzzled frown as he looked over the report from the forensics department. "The traces of skin that was left on the victims was covered in perfume and there was a sequin found among the debris in the apartment."

"No woman would have the strength to kill three men with her bare hands, unless she is Count D's grandmother." Leon said and smirked as D looked up from conversing with the fish in the portable tanks. Leon walked over with an appreciative grin on his face at Count D's bottom. D stood; he turned with a smirk on his face and winked his purple eye at Leon.

"I say that it was a male." Ryo affirmed standing by his first thoughts on the case.

"You would be correct." D told him. "The one called Corrine tells me that the men were having a party and one passed out from alcohol consumption. When he awakened his friends had dressed him in his girlfriends clothes and the ensuing rage followed. I will return to the shop now, Chris should be home from school and Aoi will be needing her diaper changed. There are some things T-Chan and the Honlon are quite incapable of." Count D nodded to his assistants and they carried the tanks from the PD. Jill stared after him and smiled.

"Now all we have to do is find the man who did this." Dee remarked with a pleased nod no longer surprised when D communicated with animals.

"Yes well, it's nice to get back to good old fashioned detecting." Leon declared sipping his coffee.

Break

Ryo squirmed in his seat. The steam emanating from the food at the grand table smelled delicious but each time he thought to bring his fork to his mouth he noted his grandfather staring at him. The thoughtful frown on his face causing a shiver to run up his spine. Bikky stared morosely into his plate and Ryo grew worried. When they had received the invitation to dinner at the consulate Ryo had sighed fearing his grandfather wanted a go at him. Lyo had been left in the care of Lord D and Nana. Dee sat beside him and squeezed his hand under the table.

"Tell me child," Laton said noticing the gesture. "Do you find that the blood coursing through your veins makes you overly dominate?"

"I do not understand." Ryo frowned and held Dee tightly hoping to quell his anger.

"Perhaps in an attempt to overcompensate for your dominating nature you find it necessary to be submissive." Laton's thoughtful words caused Ryo to gasp and Dee frowned thunderously.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Dee stood to his feet glaring at Laton his fist clenched against the highly polished wood grain of the table.

"I am merely attempting to understand why my grandson finds it necessary to spread his legs for another man." Laton's soft-spoken words slide across the table leaving a thick silence in their wake. Ryo tensed and paled before he stood to his feet. Ryo was silent as he pulled Bikky to his feet and bowed to the king of the dragons. With a stiff, firm grip, Ryo pulled Dee away from the table.

"We are done here." Ryo said and walked stiffly from the dining hall with his family leaving his grandfather simmering with barely contained rage.

Chapter 17

Beautiful Tragedy

Ryo was silent as they drove away from the consulate. " What a jerk…huh guys?" Bikky said trying to make light of the failed dinner. "I mean, even to a guy and a girl that was pretty rude."

"If we were a guy and girl I am sure that he would not have bothered to ask the question in the first place." Ryo's soft words seemed to bounce against the window of the car and Dee glared behind them. Dee looked at his partner and sighed, he was in no condition to fix dinner and Dee did not have the heart to ask him. Without saying a thing, Dee drove to favorite family restaurant and parked. "Thanks Dee," Ryo's whisper tugged at his heart and Dee inclined his head sharply at Bikky. Taking the hint, Bikky got out of the car and ran into the restaurant.

"Ryo, do you, I mean, do you regret that we are together?" Dee's halting words caused Ryo to gasp and stare at his lover in the dim light from the nearby streetlamp.

"No, Dee of course not! I love you!" Ryo exclaimed reaching over to clasp Dee's hand. "Never think that, our years together have been the happiest I have had." Ryo opened his mouth to speak again, but paused when he saw a slight form being pulled into an alley. With out a word, the conversation was put on hold and they stepped from the car. The moment their feet touched the pavement the switched to detective mode. Assured that Bikky was safe inside the establishment they made their way to the ally only to find it empty. With a frown they put their weapons away and went in to dinner.

Break

Lady Aurora sat with her eyes glued to the small Hispanic man. Angel trembled when she licked her fangs and sat closer to him. "Tell me mortal, do you know what I am?" Angel was afraid to answer, afraid to acknowledge what was blatantly sitting next to him. He licked parched lips hoping that she would not force the issue and make him answer. "Do not fear me mortal, my husband has already warned me not to eat you."

"Ah…you truly are a vampire?" Angel watched her bright amber eyes glow with an intense luminosity that caused shivers to run up his spine.

"I smell life within you, before there was only death, now you bloom. I smell my husband on you as well." Lady Aurora leaned close and Angel paled gulping audibly. "I have fed recently, there is naught to fear. I need you to do something. There is a positive angel here to project you if you wish."

"Project me?" Angel wondered and looked at the small, purple eyed, fluffy haired Chihaya. "What are you talking about?"

"One of your companions is going to die. I had a choice, I could ease her suffering or I could lead aid to her. Even as we speak she is being found in a park. It is much colder in New York than it is here, though it is barely fall. After you left, she escaped her rehabilitation and…"

"Mimi," Angel breathed with a sad sigh. "Poor Roger two in a row, he may never leave that apartment."

"Precisely, my son likes you and so as does his father I like to keep him happy. Knowing your friends are suffering would not make you happy. My husband may have repaired you but as of yet you cannot travel. Chihaya has agreed to meditate you and give her strength as only you can." Angel nodded and waited to see what they would have him do.

Chihaya took Angels hand and closed his eyes. Not knowing what else to do Angel closed his eyes. He felt pulled through rushing winds and gasped in shock to find himself hovering above the loft. "Mimi! Mimi turn back! Turn around, girlfriend and listen to that boys song." Angel felt his vision grow fuzzy. He blinked and when he opened his eyes and was staring at Angel. "What just happened?" Angel asked when his vision cleared. He looked around the pet shop and gasped. Sofu was standing behind his wife with his pale, slim hands on her small shoulders.

"You are well love?" Aurora asked touching the chilled hand. "You are cold."

"I just need to eat, I will be fine." Sofu sat beside his wife with a curious frown on his face. "What have you been up to?"

"I have been contacted by my mother." Lady Aurora informed him to get his mind off the fact that she may have overworked his patient. Lady Aurora held up a tray of white cubes and Angel frowned. If he didn't know any better, he would say it was sugar. Sofu took a dainty cube between his fingers giving Angel an opportunity to appreciate his nails and placed the cube in his mouth.

"Thank you love, please excuse us." Sofu said to Angel and Chihaya. "Young man," Angel paused when Sofu caught a trailing sleeve of his robe. "Get to your bed and remain there, you need your rest." Angel blushed at the look of reproach and hurried to his room. He looked back to see Aurora placing a sugar cube between her husband's lips. Sofu captured the hand and licked the fingers with a slow relish that brought back painful memories of Collins. He missed him, were Angel's sad thought as he returned to his room alone.

"Your mother?" Sofu questioned after he released her hand.

"I fear for our family." Lady Aurora's words caused a shiver to run the length of Sofu D's spine.

Break

Leon looked at the lease information and handed it over to Jill. "Looks like this is our guy." Jill commented making notations on her notepad. " Bill Jonston leased the apartment two years ago. The landlord said he received frequent visits from one Patricia Cornwall, the two are engaged. She has a thirteen-year-old son. They live on Oak and Lake street, get this the boys name is Rain." Jill flipped a picture over and Leon gasped. He was used to the beauty of the D's but still this young man was striking.

"That's a boy." Leon asked looking at the tanned skin that was framed by a bundle of raven lack hair. Sets into smooth, sweet features were startling light green eyes that contrasted starkly with his coloring.

"I would think you of all people would be used to pretty boys." Dee smirked as he and Ryo entered the office.

"Yes they seem to be more prevalent now a days, like a plague." Randolph said entering the office. Leon sighed and wished he had a Q-Chan with him. Nothing was guaranteed to send the other detective scurrying than the sight of the small winged creature.

"Looks like we need to head on over to Oak and Lake to speak to Ms. Cornwall, see if she can lead us to her intended." Dee remarked. "Ryo and I will…"

"How about JJ and I head over with you?" Leon tried to sound casual. He remembered the last time Ryo and Dee had left on a simple assignment on their own and ended up captured, Ryo nearly violated with objects and they both had left with no shortage of injuries.

"We do not need four detectives to question one woman and her kid." Dee argued and sipped his coffee. " JJ would probably talk about his kids the whole time, Leon would shout at her…"

"So would you!" Leon yelled angry that Jill was not defending him. Some partner he had.

"Yeah, but Ryo will stop me." Dee smirked and winked at Ryo. Ryo laughed and his grandfather's words came back to him. Was he secretly wildly dominating? He could easily control Dee's rampaging but it did not mean he was dominating. And Submissive? Ryo tried to shake the thought. The graphic image of his legs being spread while Dee moved over him caused him to blush thought he was sure that no one in the room could read his thoughts. Andy was in Chicago.

"We will be back in time for the party if that's what you are worried about." Ryo promised with a small smile.

"Hey you don't have to promise me anything, but uh… My baby will rip you both new ones if you miss Jewel's first birthday celebration. Apparently in Asia it is a big deal."

"A baby's first birthday is big deal everywhere." JJ piped in with a smile he pulled his cell phone and showed them a hastily captured video Shinrai and Kiba taking their first steps. I downloaded this into the computer and saved it on disc. I was going to show everyone tonight."

"That is so sweet." Jill cooed looking at the two boys that held hands as they stumbled towards Lord D before falling to their bottoms. Jill looked at the loosely falling strands of silken black hair that cascaded to the floor around the beautiful red Cheongsam that Lord D wore. "You have a beautiful family JJ." Jill said wondering where Nana was.

JJ sighed before he watched as Ryo and Dee left the precinct to speak to Patricia Cornwall. "Nana has been spending more and more time in her bed these days. Darling tries, but there is not much he can do. He even spoke to his father and Sofu said there would not be much he could do. She was supposed to have been gone a long time ago." JJ's words halted and he choked back a sob. Closing his phone he slipped it back in his pocket. "Darling does not know if he can help her for much longer, if we are lucky, she might be here for Christmas." A tear fell down JJ's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He noted Randolph standing in the office and he frowned turning away going back to the case. "Has anyone found out where Rain Cornwall goes to school?"

Blinking away her sadness Jill looked at the file and nodded. "Looks like he goes to West Lake, a freshman."

"Isn't Bikky a freshman at West something?" Leon asked he looked around and saw that Ryo and Dee were gone.

"No, I think he goes to East." Jill said with a smile. "Ryo wanted to get him in West Lake, but Bikky did not want to go to a private school. Hated the uniforms, so he sent to East. It is still pretty upscale, no slums for Ryo's kid, but no uniforms you know. Not to mention that Carol goes to that school. She is a junior now I hear."

"A junior, dating a freshman, wow." Leon commented thinking of how lovely Carol had turned out. "Bikky's one lucky kid, she's turning into a real knockout."

"Like you'd care what a woman looked like." Randolph smirked and looked over the case files. He was about to utter another comment when Leon got a phone call.

"Orcot, what's the issue?" Leon said into his phone Ryo's voice came through shaking slightly but audible.

-" We got a fourth victim here."- Ryo sighed and looked at the blood splattered over the upscale apartment. –"The boy is not here, and Ms. Cornwall has been beaten to death, looks like a blunt object was used, you guys get over here and help us tag the place."-

"Tell them to keep child services on the line, we need to find this boy I hope he is not with Jonston." Dee's voice carried through the phone and Leon sighed before he called the pet shop to inform D that they might all be a little late.

Warnings: This chapter has some very disturbing themes. It will continue to be chilling for the next chapter or so. Until this section (Case) is over be prepared…

Spun Sugar 18  
Closer  
Dee placed a gentle hand on Ryo's hip and gave it a comforting squeeze. Ryo trembled and pulled out his digital camera. He took pictures of the body and the surroundings. "Look at this blood spatter," Ryo said dropping down and pointing a gloved finger at the wall. "He was swinging wildly but then here, he swung slower as if something was dragging his hand." Ryo looked around and stifled a gasp. "Dee, look, a backpack…" Ryo wanted to say more but was drowned out by the sound of sirens. "I think Rain may have come home and tried to help his mother."

"I hope there is not another body out there." Dee whispered as he bent and began to go through the backpack. He found several books, notepads, and writing utensils. Dee also found a notepad titled: homework and thumbed through. He found a class schedule and smiled. "This is a smart kid, he is only a freshman and he is in all accelerated classes and is on a fast track to college."

Before Ryo could say anything more Leon and the other officers entered the apartment. Ryo closed off his vulnerable heart and decided he would do his job and find Rain Cornwall. It was the only thing he could do at this moment.

Break

Sofu tried to understand what his wife was trying to tell him. "Your mother is angry because you have a family."

"She wants to destroy me; she wants to destroy what we have built together. She… Is a selfish… Bitter…" Aurora paused and her fangs grew as she hissed in rage. "I will protect all that we have my love, I will. I will not let her harm one hair on their beautiful heads."

"You are not alone in this Auri-Chan." Sofu pressed his lips to his wife's and tasted the cold sweetness that was her personal flavor. Aurora opened her mouth to admit his seeking tongue before she melted against him in complete surrender. As Sofu began to assist his wife from her garments, she forgot what it was she had been upset about in the first place, but then again, Sofu was like that to her. When darkness circled overhead, he was a light that had the ability to smite darkness he was her hero, her balm her love. Aurora clung to his slim shoulders and allowed him to remind her of what it was to live.

Break

Leon entered the pet shop and smiled; they were only an hour late. He looked at the detectives behind him and grinned at the piles of packages they had on hand for Jewel. She sat on Count D's lap clapping her hands at Chihaya's silly antics. Leon looked at him and blinked several times. He had never thought to see the angel with his hair long without the benefit of his wings. "I… Just thought… I mean. I like it this way." Chihaya explained when others began to look at him. Kagetsuya looked at his lover with a gentle smile. He did not care if his hair was long or short.

Chris ran into the room excited. "Bro, I heard you have a case, what is it about? Can I go with you to work? Career day at school is next week and I want to go with you."

"This must be the time for it, I was going to ask to tag along with Ryo and Dee, I have to write a paper for my social studies class. It's a pain in the …" Bikky looked at the assembled adults and babies and wisely held his tongue.

"Maybe next week, I mean this case is pretty hairy." Leon began but JJ just shook his head.

"Leon, we are homicide detectives, when are our cases not?" JJ asked with a sad sigh.

Lord D smoothed his elegant ponytail and looked up at JJ with his big, love-filled amethyst eyes. "You do not have to work homicide… I mean; isn't there another department that you could work for?" Lord D asked handing Kiba to Sofu and then reaching to give Shinrai to Lady Aurora. He stood for a moment and watched his parents coo at their grandchildren. He had never seen the two of them act more human. Angel sat amongst the odd animals the even odder family and took deep breaths. What had he gotten himself into?

"Angel," Angel looked up at Sofu who moved to sit, graceful as ever, beside him cradling a purple eyed infant. "I was thinking that you should call your friends tomorrow. I have contacted some of my acquaintances and they are willing to be of aid. Perhaps you could invite your friends to visit you here."

"You mean… Like you would help them like you helped me?" Angel was incredulous.

"Like I have told you, your complete happiness means a lot to my son and I like to give him what he wants." Sofu said no ore, he simply moved over and Angel sat amazed. Mother had been right. All those years ago when he had stumbled into the orphanage she had nursed him back to health. Mother had instilled in him the faith that if he were kind, if he showed love it would be rewarded. Sofu D and his odd family had certainly made a believer out of him.

Laton stood outside of the pet shop and frowned. He had been told by Zarro that he should not judge his grandson based solely on his sexual proclivities. Whatever, Laton thought with a disparaging snort. He looked around to make sure that no one on the street had observed the puff of indignant smoke that billowed around his head. Hopefully anyone watching would think that he was smoking a cigar. Not that he would ever deign to suck on one of the foul creations. "Planning to go in or stand here and blow smoke rings all night?" Laton turned and frowned down at his king.

"Sire," Laton inclined his head in a regal nod acknowledging the presence of his sovereign. "Torcha insists that I bring the young lad to meet her. I want to know more of his personality. You know my wife has ever had a deadly temper."

"Keep in mind my friend that it was not the lady Torcha that caused the rift between the youngest dragon female of royal blood and her doting family." With these words Zarro opened the door. Laton was bombarded with the sound of loud music and laughter. Squaring his shoulders he followed Zarro inside.

The king was welcomed with open arms and hearty greetings. His rumbling laughter was a surprise coming from a man of such small stature. Zarro bent and scooped Aoi into his arms to give her an exuberant birthday hug and kiss. The child giggled happily and held tight to his long hair. Angel wondered who the stranger was and why everyone was bowing to him. There was a marked contrast of welcome as Laton stepped into the light to reveal his presence. The room grew silent and Zarro sat Aoi on her tiny feet. Angel looked into all the faces of the occupants of the pet shop and saw varying degrees of shock, welcome and wariness. Ryo turned red and could not meet his grandfather's eyes. Laton looked him over and worked hard to contain hr scowl.

Dee stood next to Ryo with his hand resting on the smaller mans hip. It was a simple touch and yet it said much of the men and the intimacy they shared. Dee's fingers clutched Ryo's hip as his fingers flexed in anger. Laton looked at Zarro and saw the blatant question. So, he wondered to himself, what would he do? Angel trembled at the fierce warrior that stood before them all. Not a single person moved, Bikky had turned off the music and sat staring at Ryo's grandfather with a mixture of fear and anger.

Aoi took one step towards Laton, tripped on the hem of her cheongsam and got staggeringly to her feet. Chris held in a chuckle as he thought that the little one year old looked as if she had drank too much. Aoi made it over until she was standing directly in front of Laton and she raised her small arms to him. "O-Gi-Chan…" Coal black eyes left Ryo and Dee to fall down… way down… to look at the pixie faced angel that looked up with her arms raised expectantly. Laton melted into pools of bright blue and smile cracked the hard edges of his face. Ryo was startled to see a dimple form in the chiseled cheek that transformed his grandfather from a fire-breathing dragon to a kind-hearted individual.

Lyo, who had prepared on of his ear splitting screams, peeked around Ryo and gave a halfhearted hiccup before he stepped out and looked at Laton. Laton picked the half Kami child into his arms and snuggled her warmly. The scent of cool breezes and dozing trees assailed him a true sign that she was a child of fall. Laton walked over to Ryo still carrying Aoi. "Evening greetings child. You are well?"

"Yes good evening… Ah… Are you well?" Ryo looked away to hide the blush that crept into his cheeks. His fall of honey blond hair did a good job of obscuring his eyes so like Laton's. "Grandfather." Bikky scowled at the stilted speech and silently urged Ryo to stand up to the intimidating old man. It would forever confound Bikky how Ryo could deal with hardened criminals on a daily basis and yet still be so naïve and shy around people. Bikky abandoned his stereo to move beside Ryo. If Laton had any intentions of being mean to Ryo, Bikky would definitely have something to say about it.

Laton looked down at the young man who glared at him with fierce blue eyes that pierced him to his core. Aoi wiggled to be let down and Laton obliged as he turned his full attention on the mixed boy boldly challenging him to be kind. Laton was taken aback by Bikky's brassiness. Not many grown men, seasoned warriors of Acadia, had dared to look at him in such a way. Laton bowled his cheeks before he blew a puff of red smoke that encircled Bikky.

"What do you think you are doing!" Ryo demanded and stood in front of the teen. Laton gasped in shock at the first evidence of his blood coursing through Ryo's veins. Ryo glowered at the king of the dragons and refused to back down. "You will not lay a finger, or a flame on him." Laton's eyes filled with admiration and he gave Ryo a genuine smile.

"Is that a threat?" Laton asked looking Ryo over appreciating the rage that caused his slim frame to tremble and his temperature to rise. Bikky gasped as he could feel the heat that emanated from Ryo's body. Laton took the positive inference in Ryo's silence. "Not many would dare to threaten me." Laton cautioned and Angel gasped when he felt that more was going on here than met the eye.

"Not many would dare to threaten my children." Ryo's black eyes glittered.

"That child is not your own." Laton dismissed Bikky with a careless shrug and Bikky gasped close to tears at the words and Ryo hissed. He was shocked and frightened by the inherent need to inflict bodily harm. Laton felt the rage rolling off of Ryo in waves of carefully contained violence. It was only when he feared that the shop would be harmed by his grandsons untrained flames did he release a bright smile. With a laugh he pulled Ryo into his arms and embraced him. "Now you show proof of your mothers blood." Dee wondered if the dragon had lost his mind. Count D stood next to his father and smiled glad that the rift had mended and the family could get together at last.

Angel was just settling down when the shop door opened and a whirlwind of chattering, giggling female bounded in with an entourage of what looked like thirty people. Angel gasped when he realized that it was the royalty that he had been introduced to while they were all still in New York. Andy ran to the smallish stranger and bowed. Angel frowned, who was he that a princess would bow to him? "That would be High King Zarro, ruler of Arcadia." Angel looked up to see Lady Aurora near him. She licked her fangs. When she saw Angel gulp she laughed. Angel was surprised that it was such a merry, ladylike sound. It was an actual giggle. "Relax child or you will give yourself an ulcer. You cannot spend the entire evening here by yourself staring about like a wallflower at her first school dance." All at once Angel was put at ease and he joined in the festivities.

Count D was tired, but he laughed as he saw his daughter dancing with Leon. She stood on the tops of his shoes and held tight to his pant legs singing along with the soundtrack to Disney cartoons that Bikky played. Count D had been surprised that the boy had spent a week hunting down the songs to make a present of them to Aoi. The royals gladly imparted their many gifts to the small child. Prince Angel kneeled in front of her and presented a miniature orb. It glittered inside just as his own did with tiny Arcadian lights. The silent prince tweaked the cherub's nose before he stood and blended into the crowd and vanished.

Aoi dropped onto her bottom and stared intently at the orb. Count D and Leon gasped as a rainbow formed inside the orb. The more Aoi stared, the larger the colored light grew until it filled the orb. The light exploded and Angel stared in wonder at the rainbow that filled the pet shop. Chihaya laughed and pointed holding tight to Kagetsuya's hand. Sofu stood with his wife and felt pride bloom as he looked at their family and the many friends that had come to love them.

Break

Dee wanted to hurl something hard into a wall. Yesterday had ended so pleasantly. Today… Dee stared about the crime scene with dismay. Ryo was walking through and with a sad sigh he was readjusting his assessment of the events that had taken place while Patricia Cornwall was murdered. They walked into what was obviously Rain's room and sighed. "The violence started here. I would wager it was mom who came home and found Johnston hurting her son. She tried to stop him and they ended up in the living room. The boy was left here…" Ryo indicated a large spot of blood on the bed.

"Something is not right here," Dee mused. "Jonston has always left his bodies behind. Why would he take the boy?"

"Because he wasn't dead…" JJ said in a hollow voice as he looked around the room. He was afraid to voice his opinions on what had taken place, but he was growing more terrified by the moment. "If this kid is still alive, we have to find him." JJ bent to retrieve a scrap of bloody cloth and saw the word 'Hanes'. "Soon," he whispered and bagged the new evidence.

Break

Ryo sat down his fifth cup of coffee and stared at the wall. He had already counted every crack in the paint twice. There were fifty-seven of them. "Dee, our office needs a paint job." Dee looked up at the odd words and sighed at the strained, defeated expression on his partners face. Ryo turned big, black eyes to Dee imploringly searching for answers to questions that Dee was afraid to ask. "Where could he have gone Dee? Where could he have taken Rain?"

"I've been searching all hotels in the area. Dee said and sipped his coffee. He winced and decided that the brew could definitely strip paint off the wall. "JJ is hunting down all the motels and seedier hideout. We have a few contacts that we are hitting up. Leon followed a lead to…" Before Dee could say more his cell phone rang. "Laytner…"

"It's me Dee; I think we may have found 'em. I need backup. Jill and I are not going in alone." Dee smiled at the caution that was now being heavily enforced.

"Gotcha buddy we'll be there as soon as we can. Where are you?" Dee answered and Ryo gladly abandoned his coffee standing to his feet. He quickly made sure that his guns were loaded as Dee alerted the other officers of the good news.

Break

Ryo gagged at the rank smell of trash that assailed his nostrils at the back of the filthy club. Several of the patrons walked by and looked oddly at the detectives and uniformed officers that were combing the area. "Jonston's cousin owns this place. There is an apartment upstairs. I think he may be there. The light was on earlier, and then they went off. There has been no activity." Jill said and secured her hair into a ponytail. The blond curls were stubborn and she had to holster her weapon before the task was managed.

On a silent signal the uniformed officers swarmed the club and locked it down refusing to allow anyone to leave. Dee and Ryo charged the back stairs. Dee kicked the door in and gasped at the two people he saw on the bed. What, Ryo wondered, was going on? Had Johnston gotten rid of Rain and picked up a bar-whore? The choking sobs caught his attention as Johnston got to his feet prepared to fight Dee. Ryo slapped the light on and gasped at the pretty, teary face that stared wide-eyed at him from bed. Johnston was at a standoff with Dee. Johnston's deranged, bloodshot eyes looking from the bed to the gun as he decided the best course of action. Ryo stared at Rain's terrified expression. For the first time since he had become a detective his gun wavered and Ryo feared that he would be violently ill.

Spun Sugar 19

Heaven's Door

Leon stepped into the apartment and looked between Jonston and Dee wondering how this would end. He saw the shivering child on the bed and frowned. "Dee…" Leon said he could plainly see the desire to kill in Dee's tense stance. "Read him his rights." Dee flinched at the calm words and took a step towards Jonston. "We know what he did, and he will be brought to justice." Leon spoke slowly hoping to calm Dee's rage despite the burgeoning of his own. As he took in the scene he saw that Jonston was more than a murderer. Jonston narrowed his eyes at Dee and backed away towards the bed. It was then that Leon saw the switchblade in his hand.

"Don't move!" Leon yelled when he saw that Jonston's intent was the boy. The sound of the gunshot was loud in the close quarters. Dee looked behind him to see Ryo's gun smoking. "William Jonston, you are under arrest for murder, assault, and statutory and a whole mess of things that will ensure that you never see the sun light on another free day." Ryo choked back a cough to hide his raw emotions. Jonston collapsed on the ground holding his shattered wrist. The blade had dropped from useless fingers to fall harmless on the floor.

JJ stepped forward with his cuffs. Putting on gloves he cuffed Johnston's uninjured arm. "Can I have my pants?" Jonston asked and saw a look of revulsion on Dee's face.

"You should have been wearing them when we got here." JJ grumbled and dragged the prisoner out into the streets. JJ indulged a moment of pure mean-spirited glee when he felt the chilly drizzle that fell in a relentless pattern to the ground. Pulling the collar of his jacket around his neck, JJ hauled Jonston to the police secured ambulance where they could treat his wounds. Jj looked down and smiled, damn, but Ryo was a good shot.

Ryo took a step towards the bed and wondered why the boy still lay on his side sobbing. "Rain…Rain Cornwall. I am detective Randy MacLean I am going to take you to a hospital." Ryo reached for the boy and watched horrified as he shrank away from the touch. Rain began to speak and Ryo frowned as he could not understand a word of what the panicked child was saying. Taking in his dark skin tone and thick, jet-black hair Ryo got a sudden understanding. "You're native… a mix perhaps. Your eyes are green. Rain, no one here will hurt you.I will not allow you to be harmed in anyway. We want only to help you." Ryo again reached for the boy and was surprised when he flung himself into Ryo's arms.

"Néhvéstâhmêstse! Néhvéstâhmêstse! Please, I must get to my mother! She is injured. Néhvéstâhmêstse! Néhvéstâhmêstse!" Rain buried his face in Ryo's chest and Ryo placed a consoling hand on Rain's back.

"First," Ryo hedged not sure what to say about Patricia Cornwall. "Let us worry about getting you to the hospital. Come on." Ryo stood and Rain's color darkened. Ryo pulled him to his feet and he cried out clutching the tattered, filthy sheet to his body. Rain collapsed to his knees and shivered on the floor. Ryo looked around and saw that he had no clothes in the room. Shrugging out of his jacket he reached down and wrapped it around Rain's waist. Feeling something brush against him, Ryo looked up and saw Dee offering his jacket. Ryo took it and placed it on Rain folding the sleeves back to reveal his hands.

Dee left the room to see if an ambulance were on its way. "Detective," Ryo looked down at the whispered words. Rain still crouched on the floor his face flaming and tears falling onto the grimy floor. "I can not walk." Confusion slide over Ryo and he stared down at Rain's huddled form. Understanding slammed into Ryo like an iron fist and he bent. Careful of the placement of his hands he scooped Rain into his arms and began to walk from the room. He paused when he saw Dee on the stairs with an EMT team. Ryo smiled at his partner as he placed the long-limbed young man on the stretcher. The team went to work strapping Rain onto the contraption and carrying him down the steep stairs.

The team stopped hallfway down and Ryo wondered what the problem was. He jogged to catch up finding Rain reaching for him. "Please," he whispered and Ryo strained to hear the rest of the soft-spoken words. "Come with me…"

"Yes, of course." Ryo promised and walked beside the stretcher. His mind plagued by trying to figure out how he would tell the already traumatized teen that his mother was dead.

Break

Bikky dragged a brush through his blond locks and hoped it would dry soon. He was exhausted. "I'm old enough to stay home by myself now." Bikky grumbled as he wondered why Count D had ushered him to bed as soon as Leon came in. If Leon was here, weren't Ryo and Dee off as well? Bikky winked at Chris and they both crept to try listening at the parlor door. Leon sat on the couch clutching a steaming cup of tea. Count D stood beside him holding the pot. Count D looked elegant in his sapphire night robe.

"Talk to me love," Count D urged placing a slim hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon sat the teacup on the low table and pulled D into his arms. D sat the pot next to the cup and wrapped his arms around D's trim hips. D sat on the armrest of the couch pulling Leon's head into his satin clad lap. "Tell me what has upset you so." Count D was reminded of the butterfly fiasco as he now termed it. With his father's insights still in his mind Count D allowed Leon to cuddle.

"Thirteen…" Leon said against the softness of D.

Before Leon could say more Count D placed a finger to his lips and turned a beautiful frown to the hallway where Bikky and Chris crouched. "To bed with you…now," Count D commanded and T-Chan ran to the boys. Attaching a claw to the backs of each of their pajamas T-Chan hauled them both to bed.

Leon gripped Count D's robe and explained to him the events of the case. Count D sat quiet and listened as Leon poured his heart out in spurts of anger and anguish. "A child D. A thirteen-year-old child… After he went on a killing rampage Jonston went to his fiancée's house and raped her son. She found him in the act and he beat her to death. What D? What can make people do these things to each other?"

"They are just human Leon. You cannot expect so much from them. When pushed into a corner the instincts of a hideous beast surface. I wonder…" D said and placed a kiss on Leon's forehead. "If the cause of the flood was truly unsanctioned weddings, or if the nature of man became too foul. Now you do not have to travel any farther than your backyard to find Sodom and Gomorrah. I was never there but Grandfather could tell you tales to chill the marrow of your bones. Humans are a strange species."

"If that is truly your stand on humans… How can you love me?" Leon asked and held tight to D. He felt the slim fingers thread through his long blond locks.

"Because even in the midst of chaos the human heart is a true thing of beauty. You showed me that beauty. More than I could ever dream and I thank you." Count D placed his hands underneath Leon's chin and raised his face until he was staring into Leon's despairing blue eyes. "And I love you my heart…I do." Count D lowered his face and pressed his lips to Leon's dispelling the outside world. With out a word Leon stood with Count D in his arms and carried him to their bedroom.

Leon did not need to set D down, he simply shut the door with his foot trusting no one to enter the unlocked door. D opened his mouth to admit D's questing tongue and suckled the wet appendage before his own entered Leon's mouth on a like search of sensation. Leon shivered and placed D on the bed. Leon began to undo the buttons on D's cheongsam kissing each section of skin he bared. D arched into the sensual carresses and pulled until Leon's clothing had been divested. "Ah..." D cried out in bliss when Leon's tongue found a sensitive peak of his chest and nibbled. D sucked his lower lip into his mouth and clutched his hands in Leon's wild mane. "Yes...Leon...Shiite"

"Whatever you say baby." Leon promised as he kissed his way down D's slim, pale body. His beauty had no compare, Leon though when he found the intricate concave of D's tummy. His tongue slithered into the button there as his hands traveled the familiar terrain of D's long legs. "For you to be so short, these go on for miles." Leon muttered reverently kissing D's inner thigh.

"I am not short." D panted and yelped when Leon bit the tender flesh he was pressed against. Leon sucked the reddended skin into his mouth and licked to sooth the stinging sensation. D melted against the bed with his legs spread in wanton invitation. Leon smiled and nuzzled taking D's testicals into his mouth he sucked and licked until D could not control himself. "Le...On...Onegaishimasu..." Ohhh... Leon thought, is he begging in Chinese? Leon decided to give D what he wanted. Coating two fingers he took D fully into his mouth as he inserted them into the tightness that had never failed to welcome him. D arched, nearly leaving the bed his hips rocked with the force of his release. "Hai...Hai...Koibito...Hai...Ah" D cried riding Leon's fingers as he sent wave after wave of sugared cream into Leon's mouth.

Leon swallowed with relish as his free hand stroked his own erection coating it with lubrication. Soon, he promised himself. Soon he would be buried in the tightest sheath he had ever known. D collapsed against the bed and leon allowed him to fall out of his mouth. Leon could not resist placing one last kiss at the tip. He smiled when D shivered and whimpered raising his hnads to Leon in welcome. Leon crawled over D and pushed his legs up. Pressing against D's opening Leon forgot that there was a world outside of his bedroom.

Break

For as long as he lived Ryo would forever despise hospitals. The white antiseptic halls would forever be too glaring for his eyes. Every time he or Dee would be injured and end up here he would shudder thinking of his eighteenth year. He watched the doctors and nurses as they bustled about the hospital treating a boy who continued to call for the mother who could not come to him. Each call wrenched Ryo's heart and he clutched Dee to him. Dammit! Ryo thought with a frown. He was a homicide detective; things like this should not get to him. He had seen worse.

"Detective?" Ryo looked up at the silly spongebob print on the scrubs of the nurse standing n front of him. "The young boy that you brought in is asking for you." Ryo nodded his thanks before he entered the room. Ryo entered and paused at the door. He saw Rain sitting up in bed.

"Tell me Detective MacLean… My mother, she did not survive did she?" Rain gripped the blankets preparing for the answer. "If she had she would be here. There would be nothing that could stop her from getting to my side."

"Ah… well the doctors are saying you will be able to go home in a few days, but I looked into your family and... I found that aside from your mother you have no family. If you would be more comfortable I can send you to a reservation there is one in Oklahoma."

Rain released a bitter laugh that bordered on madness in its despair. "I am a half-breed detective. I do have other family on my father's side and they do live on the reservation. My father's own brother shot him. He was glad to go into prison for murder. He thought it was a noble penance for preserving the race. My mother had no choice but to take me and run. We were living here in peace until she met Bill." Rain swept a hand across his brow sweeping his waist length hair aside.

"Where did she meet Bill?" Ryo asked getting his notepad out preparing to take notes he sat gingerly on the bed.

"Its ok, I am on pain pills and they shot me…well its numb now." Rain blushed underneath his naturally tan complexion. "Mother was going to the bank to transfer part of her inheritance into a separate account for me. I can withdraw a hundred every two weeks. Bill works at the bank, he handled the transfer. They started seeing each other and he came over. I guess we got along. It was always a joke between us that he thought I was…Pretty. When he came over today, it was not unusual for him to wait for mother to come home. I went to change out of my uniform and he… followed he said he wanted proof that I was boy. Then… Then…He pushed me… on the bed…He was on top of me and mother came home, she…" Rain paused and his features twisted in renewed pain. Large green eyes overflowed and Ryo gasped at Rain's pained expression. "I guess now they will put me in foster care." Rain's stoic expression crumbled and he fell into sobs. "Mother was a kind woman, detective. She did not deserve this. I loved her so…"

Ryo pulled Rain into his arms and stroked his back. "My partner and I have discussed it," Ryo said as he pushed Rain back onto the pillows. "You are welcome to stay with us and our boys…if you want."

"Do you take all your cases home?" Rain asked around a sniffle.

"Not all." Ryo gave a small smile. "Rest now and think about it. I have to go now; my three year old gets upset if I am gone for too long. And Bikky, my thirteen year old, tends to worry." Ryo stood to his feet. "I should tell you now…"

"You are homosexual." Rain's voice carried through the blankets that Ryo had pulled up around him. "I noticed that you said partner… As in Life-Partner."

"You have nothing to fear from us." Ryo promised and clenched his fingers at the memory of how he had found the boy underneath Jonston. "We would never hurt you."

"I understand," Rain said and yawned widely. "I have no where else to go… I have no choice but to trust you."

"There is always a choice." Ryo told him with a sad look as he left the room. Rain saw the tears that had glistened in Ryo's eyes and sighed. "Énêševátsêstahe." He whispered as he fell into an exhausted slumber.

Break

Lord D sat beside Nana's bed and sobbed piteously as she slept. There was nothing much he could now. Lately he had breathed more for her than she had. He heard JJ enter the house and wiped his face. With an effort he repaired his face. The red rims of his eyes cleared and the ravages of tears traveling down his face vanished. Lord D straitened his hair and kissed Nana's cheek. The older lady smiled in her sleep as Lord D left the room. "You closed the case love?" Lord D asked and JJ gasped that he had come from Nana's room instead of theirs.

"Is Nana alright?" JJ grew worried at the sigh that Lord D released.

"She is as well as I can get her." Lord D confessed with a disparaging laugh. "The case…" He prompted and straitened the pristine white robe that sheathed his body.

"We found the child, he uh…" JJ's lip trembled and Lord D rushed forward to take him into his arms. JJ held tight to Lord D and told him the case that had shaken him to his very core.

Break

Dee found Ryo on his knees in the bathroom releasing his dinner into the porcelain. Dee sat beside him and stroked his back allowing his fingers to travel into the honey tresses that brushed against the pale nape. "Who could do such a thing to a child?" Dee held tight to Ryo as he purged. Dee did not have the heart to tell Ryo how often it happened. In their line of work, mostly they saw dead bodies. They did not have to deal with living victims. Ryo had a kind heart, when he found living victims… Dee thought fast, trying to get Ryo's mind off of the case.

"I think the Arcadians are performing tonight. Come on… Get dressed. Let's go. The boys are at the shop and I am sure that T-Chan and the Honlon will guard them well." Dee promised at Ryo's stricken look. "Count D called and said he is asking Leon to take him. Lord D and JJ are coming as well. Their boys are asleep at the shop as well. Leonine is at Nana's house with her." Dee pulled Ryo to his feet and stripped him before turning on the shower. Ryo nodded his head maybe watching the show would give him some hope, but right now he needed comfort. Ryo reached for Dee with a pleading look on his face. Dee nodded vowing to give Ryo the gentle loving he needed. Ryo fell into a deep kiss alowing Dee to plunder the recesses of his mouth.

Ryo would not question his need to submit to Dee, he would simply give in to it. The white noise of the shower falling around them was soon a welcome warm backdrop to Ryo's cries of pleasure as Dee found his cherry red nipples and worked them over with his calloused fingers. It had always amazed Dee that Ryo's nipples were so sensitive. When Ryo clutched at his hands Dee lowered his head and took the tortured nub into his mouth. "Stand here baby," Dee commanded and dropped to his knees on the porcelain floor of the shower. He slithered his tongue around Ryo's sensitive member gently cupping his balls in his hand.

"Dee..." Ryo moaned low and needful as he wound his long fingers in Dee's wet hair. Dee smiled around his mouthful of Ryo and sucked him in hard. Ryo gasped and coughed as he got a mouth of water. He swallowed and bit back a cry when Dee began a light rubbing at his entrance. Ryo relaxed, answering yes to Dee's unspoken question. Dee continued to suck as he inserted the finger and Ryo canted his hips in pleasure.

"Turn around..." Dee said and stood to his feet. Ryo reached down and took Dee's throbbing erection into his hands and stroked his lover. "Dammit Ryo..." Dee growled and forcefully turned him aroun. "Why do like teasing me?" Dee asked harshly nearly blinded by his desire. He pressed home in one smooth, slow thrust.

"Hai... Yes... Dee...Oh... Fuck me... Dee!" Ryo cried out his voice ringing as it bounced off the slick shower walls. "Shiite... Aishiteru..." Ryo raised his hips in time to Dee's movements. "Harder Dee..." Ryo begged causing Dee to grin. He loved when Ryo cried like a wanton hussy. "Fuck Me Dee... Do it harder." Dee slammed his hips into Ryo and felt his lovers body quack as orgasm took them both.

Break

Andy sat in the dim, smoky club perched on a three-legged stool. A long black skirt swirled about her legs. A deep purple top flowed around her belly with its miniscule pouch of impending motherhood. Her husband sat on a stool behind her and Daphnus took up a seat at the piano. Andy looked at the strained expressions on the faces of the detectives that sat around the club. Leon winced when he saw Dee hand Ryo a glass of scotch. "Drink it." Dee commanded when Ryo simply stared at the drink. Ryo sighed and brought the glass, trembling, to his lips for a sip. Dee sat beside him cradling his own drink. Count D sat with his hand on Leon's and stroked it softly.

"Mama take this badge off of me…" Andy began to sing.

"I can't use it any more,

It's getting dark, too dark to see,

Feel I'm knocking on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Mama put my guns in the ground,

I can't shoot them any more,

That long black cloud is coming down,

I Feel like I'm knocking on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door, yeah yeah.

Knock, knock knockin' on heaven's door.

yeah, yeah yeah

yeah, yeah yeah

yeah, yeah yeah

yeah, yeah yeah"

"We're taking him home." Ryo told their table at large with a wry smile. Leon grinned glad that their case had closed and Rain would be taken care of.

"Then everything will be all right." JJ said with a smile.

"Careful Ryo, or you will begin your own orphanage. How many spare rooms does that nice house have?" Leon asked with a wry grin.

"Nah, he promised me that this was the last one." Dee said and stroked Ryo's left hand. Their rings glinted in the candlelight as Andy began another song. They all sat back and let the song of enduring love wash over them.

To-Be-Continued

Author's note: Here is a bit of a note about Rain. He is of the Cheyenne Nation (Half) I have a great respect for the nation and am in fact related to them through my grandfather. He gets so horribly sad when he speaks to his grandchildren in his native tongue and we cannot answer. Through study I was able to learn the language, but because I learned it so late in life, it is physically impossible for me to pronounce the words. So though I can understand my grandfather, I cannot answer him. I have added a bit of cruelty to this chapter and please understand that it is only for dramatic influence only. A translation of Rain's words would be (Help Me!") When Dee and Ryo find him and (He is an honorable/kind Man) When Ryo leaves him at the hospital for the night. If there are any comments I would dearly love to hear them.

Spun Sugar 20

Family Reunion

It had become a daily habit, Ryo walking the long halls of the hospital when he clocked out. Rain had begun to expect him. If he were late Rain would be sitting up in bed looking for him. Today Ryo held a bag of items that he had brought from Rain's home. He had been surprised that the Crime Scene Investigators had already had the place cleaned. They had all the evidence that they needed. After receiving the diagnosis from the doctor Ryo had been hard pressed to hold in his tears. Rain had already been in the hospital for a week and it seemed he still had another few days before he would be released.

Ryo sighed pushing open the door. Rain looked anxious as he waited. Ryo smiled and waved walking forward. "I called a friend, he is a doctor and I want him to take over your care." Ryo told Rain after greeting him. "I also uh…" Ryo closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to tell him that he had been by his former home. "Well, your mothers lawyer said that the house was a family heirloom and that it is rightfully yours. They will close it until your twenty-first year. As stipulated in your mother's will, you will continue with the one hundred every two weeks and it goes up to two hundred when you turn seventeen. No stipulations when you are twenty-one, your inheritance will be yours to do with what you will."

"Will the state help you take care of me, or does my one hundred every two weeks go to that?" Rain asked and Ryo sighed that a thirteen year old should be so serious.

"That will not be necessary, in fact I have not even touched Bikky's inheritance. There is no need." Ryo smiled rueful to admit such a thing. With his aid of the Arcadians his and Dee's bank account had increased greatly. Each time they took on a battle more funds had been deposited. And now with their new rank as Nobility among their realms… Ryo sighed to think of the amount of money he now found at his disposal. He looked at the blood pressure monitor and heard a commotion in the hallway.

"Doctor…Sir it is not necessary for you to come. My patient is on the mend, you do not need to concern yourself." Ryo frowned when he heard the bitter tones of Rain's doctor coming down the hallway.

"Truly Dr. Jones, I mean no insult," Ryo smiled at Lord D's smooth voiced words.

"He is the family doctor and I would like all of our files to be in one person's care is all." Ryo was quick to come to Lord D's defense as Dr. Jones prepared to launch a verbal assault. "As of yesterday a judge signed a document stating that Rain Cornwall is legally in my care, in a few more weeks he will be officially adopted."

"Why the heck would you want to do that?" Dr. Jones asked. "After that kind of traumitization, I was going to recommend that the boy be moved to an institution. There is no telling what kind of things he is now capable of. Don't you have a three year old at home to think of?"

Ryo heard the gasp from inside the private room and his eyes narrowed. He began to breath deeply when he felt his temperature rise. Now is not the time to let his dragon instincts surface. Not when he had yet to be trained in their proper use. "That will be quite enough!" Ryo realized how loud he had spoken and frowned. Lord D placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Before he walked into the room smiling at Rain. "Rain is no longer in your care, so you do not have to worry about it anymore." Ryo turned on his heel and entered the room.

Lord D stood by the bed waiting for Rain to look up. Ryo sat on the bed and peeled the sobbing child's hands free of where they had gripped the blankets. "I won't…I…" Rain hiccupped he felt Ryo's hand on his shoulders but he was falling into a maelstrom of despair and did not acknowledge it. "How could he think such awful things of me?"

"There now child," Lord D said when Ryo seemed at a loss. Rain saw the curtain of silky black hair fall around him and he looked up into a pair of bright purple eyes. This voice was so masculine, but the face was a work of art. "I am Lord D. I will take care of you. Why don't you lie back and let me get to work," Lord D was gentle as he turned Rain onto his stomach. "Sutures… Why would they do such a thing!" Lord D's eyes narrowed as he saw the damage to Rain's delicate skin. "So terrible, barbaric even!" Lord D turned an angry stare to Ryo. "You should have called me first!"

"Please, JJ said you were already stressed over Nana's health. I did not want to…" Ryo paused at Lord D's baleful glare that promised severe retribution.

Lord D swept his hair aside and secured it with a satin ribbon that had been in his sleeve. "Regardless," Lord D huffed shortening his nails and doffing his elegant outer robe. "I would never have consented to such harsh treatment." Lord D put on a lab coat and gloves. Relax child. I have to remove these; it might be a bit painful but I will do what I can to ease it." Lord D promised as Rain looked at Ryo before he complied. Ryo nodded and sat on the bed holding Rain's hand.

Lord D closed his eyes entering a healing trance as he searched out each stitch and removed them. Rain gasped, there was no pain. All he felt was a gentle touch and coldness. Lord D was using a soft lubricating gel as he searched around freeing the stitches and mentally knitting the skin together. "Oh… Doctor, that is marvelous." Rain sighed before he began to doze. Ryo had prepared to have his hand squeezed, but remembered a time when Lord D had treated him for similar injuries. Ryo smiled his thanks, but Lord D's eyes were closed in concentration and he did not notice.

Closing the last stitch just as the room took a sick dive Lord D stumbled away from the bed. Ryo rushed to his side to catch the exhausted Kami before he could fall to the floor. Easily Ryo lifted Lord D in his arms and sat him in the rooms' only chair. "Thank you Detective, I got them all. He will sleep now. When he awakens you can take him home. I will sign all the necessary documents." Lord D searched through his pockets and pulled out a small purple fruit. At Ryo's questioning look Lord D explained. "It is the Maisia fruit. I carry them when I work."

"Thank you Lord D, I could not figure out his slow recovery." Ryo looked at Rains sleeping form and felt a wave of remorse at all the young man had been through.

"I was not surprised, when you told me who the attending physician was. Jones is a fool." Lord D said with his eyes closed. Ryo gasped surprised that the gentle Doctor would say such a thing about a fellow doctor. Lord D dismissed anything more Ryo could have said and urged him to go home. Ryo ran a hand through his tousled hair and nodded before he left the room. Dr. Jones frowned at him but he ignored it and went home to his family.

Break

"Hey Dee," Bikky called from his desk in his bedroom. "Could you come here a moment?"

Dee wandered into the room and leaned against the doorframe. "What?" Dee said with a frown. It was his off day and he wanted to spend it in front of the television, not helping Bikky with his algebra, besides, Ryo was the smart one. "Can' it wait until Ryo gets back?"

"No, dipstick, it's about Ryo." Bikky sassed and Dee suppressed the urge to smack him. "The other day before I went to school, I told Carol I wanted to have a birthday party." Dee was shocked. Since Bikky had come to live with them he had refused a party. Dee was not even sure that anyone even knew that his birthday was coming. "I know I haven't had one in a while, well… ever. I mean I felt uncomfortable having Ryo and you guys throw me a party. I knew it would be awesome and that I would have a lot of fun. I felt bad because, my dad never did throw me one and I had convinced myself that I did not need that kind of stuff." Bikky fingered his pencil staring unseeing at his notebook where his homework lay half complete.

"Why the sudden change?" Dee asked stepping into the room Dee passed the various bean-filled bags in favor of the bed. His legs were too long to even contemplate sitting on the one of the squishy chairs that the kids preferred.

Bikky stared into Dee's deep green eyes. "Every year on my birthday, Ryo looks so sad, so I thought… I mean he has been having a tough time with this case and maybe having a party will take his mind off things."

Dee thought for a moment before he nodded. "He has been a bit stressed lately."

"You know," Bikky said with a sad, thoughtful from on his face. "The other day he came in here and talked to me. I could tell it was going to be a serious talk cause he looked all drawn, you know. Like he had eaten a sour lemon or something. He made me promise that I would tell him if anyone ever touched me. Even if they made comments in joking about it; he was so serious it was almost scary. This new kid…" Bikky paused chewing the end of his pencil. "What happened to him? Why is he still in the hospital? Why won't Ryo take me there to meet him? I mean he is going to be living here, shouldn't I meet him before he moves in. Everyday Ryo brings books and plants from his old room but I don't know anything about this guy."

"He will be here tomorrow…" Dee and Bikky both looked up to see Ryo standing in the doorway. "Lord D went into the hospital today and treated him. I am sorry Bikky, but Rain was in no condition to see many visitors. Dee has been in a few times, but…" Ryo hedged and looked uncomfortable.

"What kind of name is Rain anyway?" Bikky asked with a frown. He had looked around the spare room at the many plants that Rain had in his room at home.

"His father's name was Thunder Cloud, when he was born his mother named him Joseph, but when his father died… was killed, she legally changed his name to Rain Cloud. The skies tears would mark the passing of her love. Rain is Half American Indian. His father was Cheyenne and his mother was Irish. I am sorry Bikky; we made the decision to bring him home without consulting you. It was wrong of us. You live here too and you should have had some say."

"I don't mind I mean…" Bikky turned red under Ryo's close scrutiny. "If he has no where else to go and we have so much room and…" Bikky grew silent when Dee looked up at Ryo who still stood in the doorway.

"Kid wants to have a birthday party." Dee told him indicating Bikky. Ryo's sad sigh transformed into a gasp of surprised pleasure. "Truly! But your birthday is next weekend. I have a lot to do," Ryo smiled and Bikky was glad to be the reason for the pleasant expression.

"Oh, but if Rain is coming to live here aren't you going to transfer him?" Bikky asked. Lyo woke up crying and Ryo excused himself from the room. Bikky sighed and decided that his answers would have to wait. Whatever, he thought and ignored Dee as he left his room. He would find out sooner or later. Bikky tried to get back to his homework. Ryo would not let him hang out with Carol if it wasn't done correctly.

Break

Count D sat up in bed gasping loudly. Leon sat up beside him reaching for his gun. Finding it not by his side he blinked several times to adjust to the darkness of the room and looked around to see D sitting with his arms wrapped around his nude form. Leon frowned, D had worn one of his robes to bed and Leon they had both went to sleep. Why was he naked now? "Baby?" Leon questioned he had to place a hand on D's arm to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like…" D paused throwing the covers aside. "I feel like my blood is on fire." Lord D stood and walked to the window and opened it wide allowing the chilly night breeze to flow over his skin.

"We have arrived as summoned… Brother… We have arrived…" Leon and D both looked around their bedroom and wondered at the words that resonated throughout the pet shop. Leon pulled D into a robe and went to see what had arrived at their home this time.

Break

JJ stared at Lord D in confusion as he stared about the dark room panting. "I feel like I am on fire from within." Lord D explained when JJ touched him and cold not sense a fever. "Every fiber of my being is alive and singing. I have to… get to the pet shop, my father must know what is going on." Lord D stood and frowned forcing himself to get dressed. They found the twins sitting up in bed alert staring at Lord D. "They feel it too." Lord D told JJ who went to check on Nana before they ventured out into the night.

Satisfied that Nana lay sleeping attached to the breathing apparatus that Sofu had set up JJ gathered his family and went to see what had startled him so late in the night.

Break

Lady Aurora stood against a tree in moonlit garden and watched as the hooded figures greeted her husband. Each one embraced him in turn before piercing eyes found her and did not look away. "Diinaheh… What is the purpose of this creatures presence, we can not cure her of her sins." Sofu smiled gently and extended a hand to his wife.

"Brother Soo-Fu Baanataseh, allow me to introduce you to my Lady wife. Aurora…" Sofu bowed and Lady Aurora had never thought to see him so respectful. He even treated the King of Arcadia as a friend and equal. Who were these people?"

"Soo-Fu Diinaheh," another cloaked figure stepped up and bowed to Sofu.

"Yes, Liinnouye," Sofu said to the female who looked his wife over with obvious curiosity.

"I am familiar with this person. She is not Aurora as she has told you. Her true name is Hermione. I have heard recently that her mother is unpleased with her. Do you need us to aid in protecting her?" Liinnouye asked and removed her hood to reveal platinum tresses that fell to her calves in shimmering waves. Teal eyes glowed in the moonlight and Aurora shivered.

"My love allow me to introduce my…" Sofu began but paused when he felt the arrival of his family. "Ah, Children, you are here. I am glad." Sofu turned watching Count D and Leon cross the garden with Aoi in Leon's arms as Count D was too shaky to support her weight. Sofu began the introductions again and paused As Lord D and JJ entered each carrying a child. "Now, that we are all here." The cloaked figures drooped their concealing garb and Count D felt tears sting his eyes at their beauty. His grandfather seemed to glow and become more beautiful as he stood in their presence. "Brothers, sisters, this is my family," Sofu introduced.

"Sofu B," Liinnouye said addressing her older brother. "I am glad to be here. It is so rare for us to get together like this. I think the last time was…" She paused and looked sad before she turned to Count D. "Oh Sofu D this child is lovely. So young too." She then turned to Lord D. "Greetings child, I am younger sister of your father."

"Sister!" Lord D sputtered looking at the young woman with all he features of the Norse. He could mistake her for one of the goddesses of legend. He looked from her ale beauty to Sofu B's dark complexion. He looked like nothing so much as an African tribal leader.

"Despite appearances we all have the same mother and father." Another spoke and Leon was lost on a sea of shifting red eyes. "You may call me Sofu E… Ah, I think F, G and A are here." Sofu E brushed his curly sable locks aside as three more cloaked figures entered the garden. "Brothers and Sister, greetings I have looked forward to seeing you. Are any more planning to convene here?"

"No, we are the last, everyone else has decided to remain in hiding." Sofu A dropped his hooded cloak and Lord D was startled by his Semetic appearance. "As the oldest here, I would like to know why you have gathered us here, but first how dare you wed such a vile creature?" Sofu frowned and Lord D was surprised that his father did not immediately defend his wife.

Well if his father wouldn't… "Lord D thought and stepped forward to speak to the rude man. Sofu A turned piercing dark brown eyes on Lord D and he halted before a word could leave his mouth. Sofu D stepped to his oldest brother and bowed respectfully. "He is but a child. Soo-Fu… I married this woman because I love her. It is love of this woman that led to the birth of my child."

"Knowing of this parentage, I doubt that J would have allowed him to wed his daughter. And now it seems as if he is allied to a human, a male at that." Sofu B frowned. "Quick, tell us the reason for this visit so that we may be on our way." B commanded standing beside his brother ignoring Count D and Leon. Aoi began to cry and Count D reached for his daughter.

"Family or not. I am shamed to share blood ties with such obnoxious snobs." Count D turned on his heel to leave the garden. Lord D and JJ prepared to do the same.

"Brothers," Sofu L pleaded tears filling her bright teal eyes and falling down her face. "Sisters" She appealed F and G who huffed and sat among the grass.

"The child is correct in his words Soo-Fu A." Sofu G said straitening her bright red hair. Green eyes flashed as she continued. " We cling to the old ways. Now in these modern times… I envy Soo-Fu D and his happiness. I will aid in whatever cause he asks of us."

"How can you speak in such a way?" B demanded angry with his sister.

"Perhaps we could all learn a lesson on survival. How many live births have there been among us that did not claim the life of the parent and sometimes the child as well? There are not many more of us left. But look Soo-Fu A. Look at this family. Both his son and his grandson have survived a birth. This child has even born twins." She waved an elegant hand at Lord D and his family. "Am I correct to assume that you were the one to carry this child?" Sofu G asked and Sofu D nodded. Sofu L collapsed glad they had ceased to argue. She turned her eyes to A and he had no choice but to relent.

"Speak if you must." A commanded and Sofu D smiled. The oldest had always been gruff. "I do believe the children should get themselves to bed. There will be plenty of times for us to get acquainted with them." Count D and Lord D both bowed to their uncle as they took their family and found their beds.

JJ was in shock as he loaded his family into his car. "Your Aunts and Uncles are a bunch of… Well… They are a bunch of something. I will think more on it in the morning and tell you what I decide." JJ promised and yawned as he started the car and headed home.

Leon watched D put Aoi in her crib and was silent as they entered their bedroom. "None of them look related at all. If I had even thought you would have aunts and Uncles I would expect them all to be some variation of you, you know…" Leon yawned and climbed into bed. "Family… Man what next?" Leon collapsed onto the bed and pulled D into his arms. D smiled and patted Leon's golden hair before he fell asleep.

Break

Rain sat silent in the back seat of the car as Dee drove them home. Dr. Jones had come into his room demanded that Ryo explain his departure. Ryo was silent, as he had showed the irate doctor Lord D's signature. Dr. Jones had stomped out of the room mumbling about pretentious Asians and their odd eastern medicines. "Not to be trusted." He had muttered to Dee's smirk.

"We are almost there." Ryo said looking at Rain through the mirror. "You will have time to get settled in before Bikky's gets in from school." Rain nodded feeling shy in the strange environment. He stared at the lovely two-story house that came into view. Dee pulled up to the drive and Rain gasped as a large dog bounded up to the car barking with glee. Ryo stepped from the car and began to undo the seatbelt from the car seat that contained a sleeping three year old. As Ryo scooped the child into his arms to carry him inside Rain smiled.

"He is a beautiful baby. Your son I mean. Who is his mother?" Rain looked at Dee before he blushed. Dee laughed and patted Rain's head. Dee picked up the mail before he opened the door.

"I didn't have him if that's what you are asking." Dee continued laughing even when Ryo used his free hand to lightly punch him. "Ah come Ryo…" Dee began but looked at the surprised look on Rain's face as he looked inside at the large family room. Ryo turned to see what had captured his attention and smiled. A large banner hung over the fireplace that read: WELCOME RAIN! "Bikky," Dee mused and grinned. Sometimes the little street punk surprised him.

"Come on, while he puts the kid to bed, I'll show you your room." Dee offered and carried Rain's suitcase.

"Néá'eše," Rain whispered and Dee frowned wondering what he had said. "Oh, I am sorry. I meant to say thank you."

Dee smiled at Rain's obvious embarrassment. "No need to apologize, I mean, Ryo randomly speaks Japanese so I'm used to it."

"He is Japanese." Rain said smiling as he had remembered asking about the detective's black eyes. "He too is a half breed, like me." Rain turned puzzled eyes to Dee as they climbed the stairs. "What are your parents nationalities?"

"Don't know, never met 'em. I'm an orphan." Rain sensed the bitter sadness in Dee's easy words as he opened the door to what would be his room. Rain stepped in side silent as he stared around at his plants.

"He got them all." Rain's eyes watered as he walked around touching each plant. His fingers trailed over leaves and he looked up with tears shining in his eyes. "They have been well cared for."

"That would be Ryo's doing. If I even look at a plant it dies for spite." Dee said with a laugh.

Rain laughed and stood protectively in front of his plants. "Then please do not look at them and stay away from the… from mothers…" Rain paused and tears flooded his eyes spilling down his cheeks. "Mother's green house." He sobbed and Dee reached out a hand.

"What happened?" Ryo asked entering the room and trying to console the weeping young man. Rain shook his head and hugged Ryo tight using his solid form to keep contact with reality as he felt himself begin to faint.

Taking deep breathes as Lord D had instructed Rain stood back and straitened his hair. He shook his head and looked at the bed. "May I have bit of time to sleep?" He asked politely.

"Of course, you must be exhausted." Ryo said and pulled the shades shutting the room in semi-darkness. Rain smiled and climbed onto the pillow topped mattress on the full sized wooden sleigh bed. He appreciated the strong cherry wood décor of the room and the deep green appealed to his senses. Ryo heaved a sad sigh as he left the room with Dee. He opened his mouth to speak but the doorbell rang.

"We didn't lock it," Dee said with a frown. "Why is Bikky ringing the bell?"

The bell sounded again and he jogged to answer. Dee opened the door smiling. "Donnie what's up? Sorry I have been so busy man, I mean we had a case from hell and then…" Dee was laughing as he shook Donnie's hand pulling him inside. As Donnie entered Bikky came running up the steps with Cujo at his side. Cujo sniffed Donnie and began to bark wildly baring his teeth snarling in anger.

"Bikky," Ryo said as he descended the stairs. "Take Cujo into the backyard while Dee visits his friend." Ryo said with a tight smile. He began to go into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Quickly Lyo is sleeping and…"

"What about Rain, he is here isn't he?" Bikky asked excited looking up at the fireplace.

"Rain is sleeping as well. He had a long morning and was exhausted," Ryo explained. Bikky looked down at Cujo and he ceased his barking before he shifted into a young man that only Bikky could see. He folded his leather-clad arms and frowned at Donnie. "I don't like him." Cujo huffed sounding to the adults in the room as if he were grunting.

"Neither do I," Ryo said surprising Bikky. Ryo winked at Cujo and Bikky before he ushered them from the house. Ryo began to cook dinner leaving Dee to converse with his childhood friend.

Rain's nose twitched and he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. He found the bathroom just where Dee had told him it would be. Rain heard voices and the smells of Dinner coming from downstairs. Washing his hands he smiled when he spotted a tiny potty chair in the corner. Opening the medicine cabinet he deposited his medications and saw a pair of gleaming scissors well out of reach of little three-year-old hands. Rain laughed again before he left the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

"Bikky," Ryo called Bikky in from the backyard. "It's time to wash up, dinner's ready. While you are up there would you please knock on Rain's door and let him know that it is time to eat." Rain smiled and began to make his presence known. He saw the dark haired figure sitting next to Dee on the couch and paused mid-stride as the man looked up at him. Rain took a deep breath and entered the family room. He saw that Ro had the table set with Lyo already in his high chair. "Oh, hello Rain, did you sleep well?" Ryo asked pointedly ignoring Donnie's questioning look.

"Yes thank you." Rain whispered and sat where Ryo indicated. He stood to his feet when Bikky came crashing into the house laughing.

"Aww man Ryo… You should have seen him chasing a squirrel, I…" Bikky paused and his eyes fell on Rain. "Hey!" He said with a cheerful grin as he reached out to shake Rain's hand.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you Bikky." Rain looked at the brown skin and blond hair before a broad smile wreathed his face. Donnie gasped as his light green eyes lit up from within. "You have blue eyes. You are like me, a half breed." Bikky laughed for once taking no insult when someone noted his mixed heritage.

"Oh Rain you will fit right in here man, we are all a bunch of half breeds and misfits here." Dee laughed as he and Donnie approached the table.

"Crap! That's a boy!" Donnie exclaimed and raked his eyes over Rain's slim figure. "With that face and all that hair I thought he was Bikky's girlfriend." Rain gasped and stepped away from the table. Bikky glared at Donnie wishing that Cujo had not been left in the yard. Ryo and Dee began to run after Rain, but Donnie grabbed Ryo's arm as Lyo began to sob. Ryo jumped at the sound of Dee knocking on the door.

"Rain!" He yelled. "Rain, unlock the door." Dee called. Receiving no answer he called again.

"I am so sorry, I always seem to say the wrong things around you. You know I don't mean any offense right?" Donnie said with a sincere smile. "We got off the wrong foot. I guess I took it kind of hard that Dee was settled down with a dude you know. Just now, I didn't mean anything bad, you gotta believe me. I wouldn't upset a kid like that. I honestly thought it was girl." Ryo prepared to accept the apology while Bikky tried to console Lyo. Donnie allowed his hand to travel down to Ro's hip. He gave Ryo's backside a pat before he grinned. Bikky stared in shock at Donnie.

"Excuse me!" Ryo jerked away from Donnie frowning when Donnie refused to release his hand.

"Don't be so uptight, I mean. Call me curious, but I don't think Dee would mind if you showed me why he is so fascinated with you." Ryo snatched his hand away not worried that he had hurt Donnie. Bikky stood in front of Ryo and frowned at Donnie. "Hey kid this is between adults. Go get your bib on or something." Donnie said and looked back at Ryo. "I can't stop wondering about it. What is so special about you? One time is all I'll need I'm sure. Come on…" Before Ryo knew what he was doing his fist connected with Donnie's nose. Ryo was shoving Bikky behind him as the crash of the bathroom door being broken could be heard.

"Ryo!" Dee called and Ryo spared not a second glance at Donnie writhing in pain as he bolted up the stairs. Bikky picked up Ryo's abandoned carving knife and situated himself between Donnie and Lyo in Case the man got up in a rage. "It's like a massacre in there." Dee said and Ryo stepped into the bathroom staring in horror as clouds of raven tresses fell around the floor in wild disarray. Blood spattered the floor as Rain turned the scissors on his arms. Ryo sprang forward when Rain turned the scissors towards his face.

Ryo cried out as the scissors slide across his hand. Ignoring the blood that fell from his hand to fall on the floor Ryo pulled Rain in to his arms and held him tight. "I am not a girl!" Rain yelled struggling against the hold. Ryo began to sob as Dee squeezed the hand holding the scissors. Rain winced and they clattered to the floor. Rain calmed to shaking sobs as Ryo pulled back ad looked at he uneven mess that had become of Rain's once beautiful hair. "I am not a girl. I should not be used in place of one. I …I… Won't… Never again…"Rain collapsed in Ryo's arms heaving and sobbing. Ryo stood carrying him to his bed. After sitting him down Ryo bound the cuts on his arms and looked to make sure that he had not gotten to his face. Sighing in relief patted the top of Rains head.

"I want him out of my house." Ryo said quietly after he had pulled the covers up around Rain. And left him to rest from his outburst. "Never is he allowed in here again." Ro said and stomped down the stairs. Dee stared at the mess in the bathroom before he headed downstairs. Ryo paused when he saw Bikky standing in front of Lyo with a large blade.

"Donnie left." Bikky said with a frown and sat the blade on the table. He sat down at his chair with his arms folded. Ryo dropped to his knees by Bikky's chair and pulled the boy into his arms. Bikky said nothing but glared at Dee as Ryo held him. "I don't like him."

"Don't worry," Dee promised putting the knife away. "He will not be back."  
To Be Continued  
Explanations: Sofu's siblings all look like different nationalities. They are each named starting with a different letter of the alphebet. The older a Kami is the wiser and more powerful it is. Soo-Fu is a term of respect that a younger will use to address an older. The first initial is used in place of names because there is great power in knowledge and use of a name. The youngers would never use the name of an older. Sofu is a term used to show respect, but is not honorific as is Soo-Fu.

Semetic: Sofu's oldest brother resembles the Hebrew Nation

Rain spoke again in Cheyenne, he said "Thank You."

Another note on Rain, Jonston had him for three whole days before the detectives found him.  
Spun Sugar 21

Segue

Saturday dawned clear with a cloudless sky. Rain tiptoed in the hallway to listen to the sounds of the house. He wanted to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. Rain had little sleep last night. He had tossed while listening to Dee urge Ryo to go to the hospital. Finally Ryo gave in and came home with two stitches. Bikky was asleep, so was little Lyo. Rain paused outside of Ryo and Dee's door. He heard talking pausing to listen Rain began to go back to his room then he heard his name. "Leon will fix it up nicely…" Rain heard Ryo saying softly.

"Ummm… Baby, why do you like having these conversations so early? It's our off day. Can't we just sleep in like normal people? We don't often get weekend off days." Dee's voice was muffled.

"You woke me up," Ryo's laughter was followed by bedsprings.

"Yeah, but you liked it, you're blushing." Dee said Rain gasped and backed away when the bed squeaked again. Ryo laughed and Rain stepped closer to the door. "I like when you taste like me."

"Dee!" Ryo's voice startled Rain and he looked around to make sure he was alone in the hallway. "I'm sore, come on I just want to talk for a bit."

The bed was heard as Dee flopped back against the pillows with Ryo in his arms. "Sure, talk all you want. I'll listen." Dee promised and Rain tucked a lip between his teeth. Were they going to send him away?

"I was talking about Rain's hair…" Ryo's voice trailed off. Rain gasped when he felt a hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Bikky whispered furiously pulling Rain away from the door. Bikky kept pulling until they were shut in Rain's room. "Do you know how often I used to have to work to not hear them and you are trying to listen?"

"No, that's not, I mean. What do you mean?" Rain's brow crinkled he did not want Bikky to think he was perverted or something. Doctor Jones couldn't be right…could he? Bikky was thrown off by the bright green eyes that filled with tears.

"When we were in New York in Ryo's apartment, well sometimes it sounded like Dee was killing him. Then, Ryo would be all sleepy but happy in the morning and Dee would have a silly grin on his face." Bikky paused when he saw Rain's eyes widen. The tears spilled causing Bikky to stare in horror. What had he done? Ryo was going to kill him.

"Ryo is so kind… I can not believe that I injured him." Rain sat heavily on his bed. He brought his hands up to his face before he lowered his head into his upraised palms. Bikky placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, if that were the worst injury Ryo ever had in his life…" Bikky trailed off laughing. "He's a detective, he's been shot, thrown out of buildings, put into wars with…" Bikky paused. Oh no! He thought frantically as he remembered the Pet shop and the Arcadians. Rain did not know a thing about the magic in the pet shop, or the Arcadians, the demons and wars. What were they going to do? Oh well, Bikky thought and shrugged. That was something the adults would have to deal with. "You know next weekend is my birthday. We are having a party. I am inviting a few friends from school. You would like them, well, you better not like Carol." Bikky laughed hoping the tearful look would leave Rain's face.

"C…Carol?" Rain asked wiping his face on a tissue. Bikky nodded; he left the room motioning for Rain to follow him. Rain brushed his uneven hair aside and followed Bikky into his room. Rain looked around at the rock star and rapper posters on the wall. He saw the desk with its expensive computer and the full sized bed. A plush red carpet covered the floor. "It's a nice room," Rain said. The sun glinted off the deep blue walls highlighting a frame on Bikky's desk. He saw Bikky in the picture with Ryo, Dee and Lyo. Another picture caught his eye and Rain gasped. Carol sat on a swing her golden hair flowing behind her. "She's beautiful and… older."

"Yeah, Carol and I have been friends for a long time. We've made promises to each other." Bikky sat back on his bed; he heard the shower and grinned. "Ryo must have made it out of bed. Dee is such a horn ball." Bikky laughed but paused at the pensive look on Rain's face. "Hey Rain, whatever happened before, it's ok now. Ryo and Dee are real good… No they are great guys. Yeah Ryo may seem like a soft pushover, but there is no one I would rather have in my corner. And yeah, Dee is a horny bastard, but he only wants Ryo it's so funny when Ryo's not in the mood…"

"Hey," Rain gasped when he looked up to saw Dee standing in the doorway. He wore baggy sweat pants and an old t-shirt with the words: Too Hot emblazoned across it. "You boys aren't minding business not your own are you?" Dee's deep green eyes were alight with humor and Rain blushed under his deep colored skin. "Just wanted to let you know that Ryo is making breakfast. Bikky would you mind giving Lyo his bath?"

"Whatever, come on Rain," Bikky jumped off his bed. Rain glanced shyly at Dee before he inched past him out the door following Bikky. They found Lyo sitting up in bed. He held his hands out as if offering them a gift.

"What is that awful smell?" Rain gasped he tried to peer into the dim room and backed away in horror at the brown covering Lyo's hands.

"Biggy! POOOOOOP!" Lyo announced happily while clapping his sticky hands.

"Ah…Ha…Ha…Ha…" Bikky's laugh was a lot less than enthusiastic. "Great."

Break

Chihaya sat watching the waves break upon the shore and smiled. He thought of Kagetsuya and his smile widened. Last night had been one of the best. Kagetsuya had taken him walking along the shore and they had talked until the sun rose. Kagetsuya lay on the sand with his head in Chihaya's lap. The blond tresses tickled the skin of Chihaya's thighs and he almost regretted the shorts he had worn. Kagetsuya rolled over and Chihaya enjoyed the warm breath that blew across his legs. Kagetsuya opened his eyes and smiled up at Chihaya.

"You know," Kagetsuya yawned with a sleepy smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hey Kage-Kun," Chihaya said as Kagetsuya got to his feet and dusted the sand from his clothes as much as he could. "Let's go to bed." Kagetsuya smiled and pulled Chihaya to his feet. He looked down and admired the long legs visible through the tiny shorts.

"Are you sleepy?" Kagetsuya asked knowing the answer in Chihaya's seductive smile.

"Nope." Chihaya giggled and ran down the beach. His slim legs enticed Kagetsuya and he followed after laughing the whole way.

Break

Leon looked up as the manila file landed on his desk. Jill stood twirling one of her blond ringlets. "It's the psych report on Jonston." Jill explained. "He had the usual story, you know. His mother abandoned him and he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him then…" Jill continued on and Leon frowned.

"Doesn't excuse killing four people and molesting a child." Leon scowled. "I mean, he's scrawny too. Rain I mean. Ryo carried him like it was nothing." Leon sipped his coffee. "Speaking of, Ryo called, he and Dee have today off, but they want me to stop by when I get off and head to their house to give the kid a haircut. Apparently he decided to chop into his hair and he nipped Ryo too. He needed two stitches in his hand."

"Rain did?" Jill asked with a frown.

"No, Ryo." Leon sighed. "That poor kid is going through so much. Lord D said his nerves are shot." Jill sighed and felt tears prick her eyes. But she would not allow them to fall. In their line of work, they could not afford to cry over every case.

Break

Liinnouye wandered the halls of the pet shop with Sofu D. She smiled at her older brother glad to be in his home. "Tell me Soo-Fu, what is the secret of the D family? How are you all so healthy and prolific? There is a beautiful glow that shines around you. You give birth to children, living ones and survive the birthing. Tell me Soo-Fu, how is this done?"

Sofu gazed at his sister with a gentle smile. She was always so full of life and questions. Perhaps some of her blood ran in the high princesses veins. "I hope you have noted the interaction that we share with humans. My wife may be a vampiress, but she has a human heart, and possesses the remnant of a human soul."

"How can you say such a vile creature…" Sofu D looked up at A. He had his arms crossed with a frown drawing his dark brows together. "I want to try this plan because it intrigues me, this battle you mentioned."

"Good," Sofu's words were clipped his brows drawn in annoyance. "Why do you always have to be such a…" Sofu paused thinking of his Grandson's mate. "Such a hard ass." Sofu gave his little "D" smirk before he turned on his heel stalking down the hall. Liinnouye stared after him with her mouth open in a shocked gasp. Never would she have thought to hear someone address an older sibling with such casual cheer, especially A, the oldest. A folded his arms across his chest. That particular brother had always been his favorite.

Break

Rain left Bikky to dress Lyo wandering downstairs to see if he could help setting the table. He found Ryo in the kitchen stirring a bowl of pancake batter. Dee snuck up behind him and placed his large hands on the smaller mans hips. Ryo laughed using his elbow to shrug Dee off. "Baka… If you want breakfast…" Ryo's words were muffled as Dee pulled his head back sealing their lips together. "That one's yours." Ryo pried his mouth free motioning to the now burned pancake.

"Worth it," Dee laughed turning to head into the living room. He paused when he saw Rain standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I did not mean to stare so rudely." Rain brushed his wispy hair aside while staring at his bare feel peeking underneath his too long pajama pants.

"No problem, feel free to make yourself at home. This is you know. This is your home now." Dee promised looking at Rain's bent head. "A friend is coming over to cut your hair later."

"Coming here?" Rain asked puzzled as he wondered what kind of friends the detectives had. "Yesterday Detective… I mean Ryo told me that the doctor was coming here to see me. Am I not allowed to leave the house?"

"Of course you are, as soon as you are up to it." Dee assured him.

"I… I …I mean… I want to go to school. Please." Rain asked looking away from Dee and staring at his toes again. "Mother and I stayed in the apartment during the school year then on vacations we would live in the manor. Mother always told me that my education was what I could always count on to get me places, not how much money we had. A fool can be wealthy for a week, but a wise man will be wealthy for a lifetime. A fool will enjoy his riches for a day, but a wise man will leave an inheritance for his grandchildren. My father told her that and she taught me."

Ryo walked over smiling at Rain and Dee. "Your father was a wise man indeed. He imparted the greatest gift to you. A grand heritage is a thing to be proud of." Ryo went back in to his cooking. "Wash up now," He called back to them. "I am almost ready to set the table."

"I can do that." Rain offered his feet.

"Not if you can't see where you are going." Dee told Rain as he placed one of his pistol roughened hands under his chin and lifted until he could look into the bright green eyes. "Hold your head up kid." Dee turned and went to help Ryo in the kitchen. Rain smiled as he went in behind him waiting for Ryo to hand him the plates and utensils. Rain smiled brightly before he went to the dining room to set the table for the traditional family breakfast.

Rain sat silent through most of the meal watching as the happy family interacted. Dee and Bikky fought over the last piece of Bacon. Ryo tapped both of their hands offering it to Rain. Rain shook his head. "No thank you." Ryo smiled before he chopped the bacon up and placed it on Lyo' plate. Dee laughed with a chagrined smile.

"Rain, if you truly feel up to it. Leon can come to cut your hair tomorrow and Monday morning I can transfer you to Bikky's school. Would you like that?" Ryo asked surprising Rain that he had heard he and Dee's conversation.

"Oh Yes, please. I am glad to be transferring. I have missed too many days at West Lake I am sure I have failed. There would be too many questions. A fresh start is the best. I would like, if it is possible… I would like to go to Leon." Rain said the name as a question.

"I don't see why not, I will call the shop. Why don't we all go? Lyo and Aoi can play together." Ryo said with a smile he lifted his Chai breakfast tea to his lips."

"Biggy!" Lyo called bouncing around in his booster seat. "Potty!"

"All right buddy, let's go," Bikky stood to his feet he picked Lyo up to hurry him to the bathroom. Rain looked after them with a puzzled frown.

"Bikky got him to wet in the potty, he still has a problem with well," Ryo blushed and went back to his breakfast. "Nana tells me that is normal. At least he knows what a potty is for." Rain laughed as Ryo dutifully ate his eggs. "Eat up, you will need your strength."

"For what?" Rain asked wondering what he would possibly be stressed about. They were just going to a pet shop that was attached to someone's home were they not. What was so special about that?

"Perhaps D will show you his garden. I told him you loved plants and had a bunch of them. He was the one who coached me in the proper care of some of the exotic ones while you were away." Ryo said smiling and hugging Lyo as Bikky led him from the bathroom with a proud grin.

"He did it!" Bikky announced with childish gaiety. Bikky winked at Rain urging him to applaud the small child. Rain clapped and joined in the laughter. He smiled a genuine smile and thought that he could be really happy here.

Break

Rain sniffed the air smiling. This did not smell like any pet shop he had ever been inside of. He peered into the dimness under the bill of a borrowed hat from Bikky. The word FAKE was scrawled on the front. Rain stood in the back as Dee greeted a tall blond. "Man, you have no idea what I had to agree to in order to get today off. I thought Jill was going to kill me. But when I told her it was a favor for Ryo she caved. You better watch her man. I think she has her eye on him." Leon gave Dee a conspiratorial grin and nudge.

"I will worry when she sprouts eight and half inches of…Ow!" Dee broke off rubbing his ear once Ryo released it from his brutal grip.

"Hello Ryo, Gentlemen," Rain gasped at the deep, soft voice that seemed to float from down a dark hallway. "I would like to thank you for remembering that there are children present."

Rain stared at Count D in awe. "Doctor…"

"Oh no Child, my father is home today. I am D welcome to my grandfather's pet shop." D's words were kind and Rain smiled at the beautiful man. "This is Chris. I am sure he is going to enjoy showing you his many friends here." Dee introduced Chris who waved happily. "Gentlemen, I have prepared tea why do we not let the boys frolic for a while and get to know each other."

"That would be lovely." Ryo said politely. He watched the boys leave for the winding halls of the pet shop. "Thank you Count D."

Rain stared in awe at the many doors that surrounded them. How could such an abundance of rooms exist in this small shop? "Bikky, how can we be on a beach in the basement of a pet shop?" Rain asked staring around at the blowing white sands.

"You know how I get along here?" Bikky said stripping into his swim shorts. "A long time ago I decided not to ask any questions. Come on; let's get some swimming in before Leon is ready to cut your hair. If all goes well, you start school on Monday." Rain brightened at the possibility of getting out of the house.

Break

Ryo sat in the principal's office holding the large file that contained all of Rain's documentation. "Ah, Hello Detective MacLean. It is so nice to see you here for a reason other than young Bikky's skirmishes." Ryo laughed and Rain brushed a hand through his newly layered hair. "So you are Rain Cloud Cornwall of West Lake."

"Ne'eashi"," Rain whispered and blushed brightly. "I mean yes."

The principal stared at Rain a moment before he handed him a slip of paper. "This is your class list, I will have Terry Ellis here take you. He is the sophomore office aide. Terry, please take Rain to his class."

"Thank you Principal Wallace. I am glad that there was room in Bikky's homeroom for him," Ryo said softly.

"So…" Rain looked up at the sneer that transformed Terry's face from friendly to malicious. "You are a chico from West Lake. A snob… What the hell are you doing here?" Rain said nothing. He clutched his backpack and walked down the hall. Perhaps this was not a good idea. He could feel his breathing speeding up and his heart rate accelerate. What if he had a panic attack? Maybe Ryo had not left yet, maybe he could still go back to the house. "Here you are snot… I'll be seeing you later." Terry smiled an ominous promise. Bikky waved with a confident grin as the homeroom teacher introduced Rain to the class. Rain sat in his seat and Bikky wondered at his flushed cheeks.

"Hey…Hey Rain, what's up?" Bikky tried to whisper when the teacher turned her back. Rain said nothing but his eyes filled he and stared out the window. Bikky took out his notebook vowing to ask at the first opportunity. Three classes later and Bikky still could not get a word with Rain. They separated for Math, Social Studies and Lunch. Gym time came around and Bikky eagerly changed into his uniform. He heard laughter in the showers and decided to investigate.

Rain sat on the floor trembling as he tried to calm his breathing. The other boys in the room surrounded him laughing. "Aw… Is the little snot going to cry?"

"Ha! I think he is!"

"Maybe you could try begging in Spanish."

"I do not know that language." Rain sputtered feeling himself black out from the panic that welled in his heart.

"You're lying I heard you speak it this morning." Bikky rounded the corner. He saw Terry with his hand raised over Rain.

"Get away from him!" Bikky ran forward with fist raised. He punched Terry first then turned a glare on the other boys who backed away in fear. "He does not speak Spanish he is Cheyenne and I'll kick all you guys in face if you dare lay a hand on him." Bikky promised as he held out a hand to aide Rain in standing to his feet.

"He's just a West Lake snob, what's it to you if we rough him up?" Terry asked staunching the flow of blood from his nose as he stared at Bikky in fear.

"As of two weeks ago," Bikky said with a smirk. "He's my brother."

Spun Sugar 22

On With The Show

"Ryo…" Dee called softly. He ran his fingers through the soft hair at Ryo's pale nape. "Ryo…"

"Ummm," Ryo muttered burrowing deeper into his folded arms. "Dee," Ryo's voice was muffled but he made no move to awaken.

"Come on, baby, get up," Dee urged leaning down to blow a warm breath across Ryo's sensitive ears. It was a little known fact that Ryo had sensitive ears. He trembled clenching his fingers on the soft fabric of his woven silk shirt. "Ryo, Koibito," Dee said smiling. It was one of the few words that he had managed to learn in Japanese.

"Dee! I don't feel like it right now! Baka, you horny bastard let me get some sleep." Ryo sat up, face flushed with annoyance as his eyes sought Dee. He turned crimson with embarrassment when he looked at his surroundings and heard the laughter and applause. Dee stifled a laugh as Ryo realized that he had dozed off in the break room at the police department. Ryo gasped bring a faltering hand to his lips as if to catch the incriminating words back. "Ah… Watashi No Baka Desu… Dee!" Ryo's blush deepened. "Why did you wake me so gently, I thought you were… well, you should have just awakened me instead of playing with my…" Ryo stopped talking realizing that he was making it worse. "Nani Ka?" Ryo asked straitening his tie. "Was there a reason you sought me out?"

"Uh… yeah, Chief has a case for us." Dee told him trying his best to be professional in the face of Ryo's reddened cheeks. He thought Ryo the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "He is waiting in the office." Dee turned on his heel knowing that Ryo would be right behind him. They found the chief sitting at his desk chewing on a cigar as if it were a lifeline. He looked depressed as he stared at the manila folder on his desk.

"Oh, you found him," Chief looked up bleary eyed with exhaustion. "Here's the case boys, solve it soon. This is not a case that will be easy. I am assigning my best. That is you guys, Orcot, JJ and Jill. I am expecting you to fill them in. Once you are acquainted with the case, you will head the investigation team." The chief looked serious at Dee and Ryo. This could be it, they knew from the chief's expression. This could be the case of their careers. Whatever it was in that file could advance them or lock them at detective. After solving the Jonston case as they had and finding the child, they had proven their mettle.

"Orcot and Jill are already above the mark. I want you boys there as well for a special group effort that the force is thinking of introducing. Solve this one boys, save some lives, keep the streets safe and… Hell, just solve this damn thing. I want it over with." The chief dismissed them from his office. Ryo and Dee stared at the file wondering what it could possibly be.

"We better get this home and get to work," Ryo said. " I want to be able to brief Leon, JJ and Jill. You know," Ryo paused and Dee nearly smacked into his back. "Bikky wants me to bake his cake. I was going to buy him one, but he loves my cooking so much…" Ryo blushed thinking of Bikky's demand that no one could make it better. "I can't believe he is going to be fourteen."

"Speaking of…" Dee looked up to see Leon entering the department with Bikky and Rain. "What's up?"

Ryo smiled at Rain and wondered at his shy avoidance of his gaze. "Hey Ryo, Dee," Bikky called with a wide grin.

"Uh, oh yeah Dee," Ryo said smiling his warmest smile that never failed to melt all of Dee's insides. "Bikky wants to follow us for his social studies assignment remember. Since Leon came in at this time I asked him to pick them up."

"I…I asked if…" Rain began took one look at the other officers and shut his mouth.

"Rain is going to follow you guys too and do his own report." Bikky was cheerful. "Oh yeah Ryo, I kind of have a note for you from the principal."

"What did you do you little…" Dee began but paused at the look on Rain's face. Rain stood as if in complete terror with wide eyes clutching his backpack as if it would protect him from the enraged detective. Ryo gave Dee a warning look that spoke more than words could have. Dee shut his mouth glaring at Bikky as he waited for him to explain. Ryo then turned a frown on Bikky.

"Before you get mad and ground me, let me explain." Bikky demanded with his arms folded across his scrawny chest. "This sophomore jerk was picking on Rain, so I gave him what for. All I did was break his nose and black his eyes. Maybe now he won't see Rain so good."

Ryo wanted to be angry. He actually tried to frown, but he saw the tears filling Rain's eyes and his heart melted. "Oh… Bikky."

"I'm sorry Ryo, but they had him backed against the wall." Bikky explained with a sad smile.

"Are you suspended?" Ryo asked kneeling until he was eye level with Bikky. It was one of the things that Ryo had always done. It put Bikky at ease immediately.

"Three days," Bikky admitted sheepishly staring at the toe that he scrubbed dutifully into the carpet. "But I don't want Rain going to school without me, so I told the principal that he threw a punch and he is suspended too."

"I'll call little D." Dee said behind Ryo. Leon had left them to talk with Jill and JJ. At the mention of Count D he looked up. "We need the boys to stay at the shop till Friday, suspended, both of 'em." Dee explained.

"Well, I am sure D would not have a problem with it. Rain could help him with his garden and Bikky could help with the kids. If they are going to be suspended they will be put to work." Leon promised with a dour smirk at Bikky and Rain.

"Bikky," Rain whispered still clutching his backpack. "I've never been suspended before."

"Maybe you'll rub off on him," Ryo muttered and Rain wondered how Ryo had heard him. On the one hand he was terrified of Count D's pet shop. He had only been there once but the many rooms and incense in such small surroundings had him shaken. Plus, if it was a pet shop; where were all the pets?

"That is twice a garden was mentioned, but I never saw one, all I saw was a beach. How is there a beach in the basement of a pet shop? Why are there no pets? Why does Count D and his father and his grandfather look more like triplets than father and sons and…" Rain had worked himself to a huffing panic. His eyes dilated as his face flushed. Ryo placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"There are many things that can not be explained about the pet shop." Ryo spoke softly. He bent over so that he could look Rain in the eye. "With time I hope you will come to understand and accept the many wonders that are to be found in all the corridors."

Rain nodded as he stared into Ryo's dark eyes so full of compassion and understanding. "All…All right. I am sorry I got Bikky into trouble." Rain whispered looking away from Ryo's soft gaze.

"Don't worry about it, actually I was thinking of asking a favor of Count D." Ryo thought suddenly with a bright smile. Rain stared at the beauty that transformed Ryo's face. "Rain, how would you like to learn martial arts?"

"M..M…Martial arts?" Rain asked following Ryo to the car. He saw Bikky behind him jabbing playfully at Dee.

"… Then I punched him again," Bikky announced proudly. "Erik might be a bit put out with me, but he should teach his brother not to be jerk."

"Bikky, violence is not the answer." Ryo told them firmly.

"Then why are going to ask Little D to train Rain?" Bikky asked tossing his backpack into the car.

"Self defense and violence are two very different things." Ryo sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ryo…" Rain paused, firmed his bottom lip and continued. "Do you not drive? I have never seen you do so."

"Well, I have a license," Ryo explained blushing.

"If Ryo drove, I would personally write him a ticket, believe you me, you do not want to get into the car with him behind the wheel." Dee said laughing with a look of loving tolerance at Ryo. "To avoid all the problems he does have while driving, he compensates by driving at least twenty under the speed limit."

Bikky laughed, "It's not like we have school tomorrow, so getting home after midnight is not really a problem if you actually want Ryo to drive."

"Just because you do not have school does not mean staying up late," Ryo admonished. "I wish you would think before using your fist to solve a problem. Then you dragged Rain into it too, on his very first day of class."

"I did think Ryo. I thought that Rain would not like his face rearranged for him, so I rearranged theirs instead. I told you, he should not go there without me, they'll eat him alive." Bikky defended his actions. Dee smiled thinking back to his own childhood. Arnon had been a scrawny little kid; he had tried to take care of him. Dee's thoughts trailed off as he drove his family to the shop. They arrived to find Count D sitting at the table with Lyo counting carefully.

"…Five…Da-Ryo!" Lyo bounced in his seat before he jumped down and ran to Ryo. Ryo laughed as he placed many kisses along Lyo's little face. "I count five, I count five." Lyo announced pride shining in his eyes. "One…" He held up each pudgy digit as he counted to five.

"Good job!" Ryo praised him as he hugged him tightly. Aoi clapped her little hands and showed that she could count as well.

"Ichi…Ni…San…Go…Yon." She laughed before repeating the numbers in English. Lyo mimicked the Japanese numbers with a laugh.

"Wow Little D, you make an excellent preschool teacher. She is only one and Counting to five." Dee praised watching Leon pick Jewel into his arms for a kiss.

Count D blushed smiling at his guests. "Please, won't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but I started stew this morning, it should be ready by the time we get home." Ryo admitted with a smile. "But thank you for the invitation." Ryo would not admit to D that he had cooked the beef the night before. No sense mentioning to Little D that they were eating a bovine for supper. "While you boys do your homework, I'll toss the salad and…" Count D stifled a giggle and Ryo grinned. "How is Chihaya?" Ryo asked he had not seen the Angel since they got back from New York.

"Satisfied," D answered. He was still laughing as Ryo, Dee and their children left the shop for the night. Rain looked around wondering again why it was called a pet shop. Where the heck were all the animals?

Break

Dee looked grim as he pored over the papers and photos in the folder the chief had given them. It was worse than he thought. "Hey Baby, come here and look at this." Ryo pulled his pajama bottoms up and buttoned the top before crawling into bed. He sat beside Dee looking at the notes. "This man's wife called him in missing, his eight month old is still missing," Dee explained.

"Then this is a missing person's case, why do we have it? We work homicide." Ryo frowned as he looked at the picture of the smiling young man.

"His feet were left at the apartment, his hands were found in a dumpster on fifth street and the rest of him was found floating in a pool at the Y. The only part missing is his head." Dee explained the details of the case. He saw the sadness creep into Ryo's eyes. "Promise me one thing, when we find the kid, you are not bringing it home." Dee hoped that speaking of the child as if it were still alive would brighten Ryo's mood. Ryo smiled with tenderness at his lover. He kissed Dee hoping to convey his thanks in the simple action. "Don't worry baby, we'll solve this, and see what the Chief has in mind for a special unit." Dee assured Ryo while dutifully undoing the painstakingly buttoned top.

Spun Sugar 23

Butterflies are Free

Rain sat on the ornately carved, lavishly upholstered chair clutching a cup and saucer. The clank of delicate china tapping together was loud in the silence of the shop. Dee and Ryo had dropped them all off. Bikky had been given his chores as to the care of the animals. Count D had taken one look at Rain before offering him a cup of tea to calm him. "You must surely relax child." Count D said in his deep voice that belied the gender his features portrayed. "Ryo says you will be of aid to me in my garden. I must inform you that it is not so grand a garden as that of my father, or his father, but it is impressive. I understand that your mother kept a green house."

Count D watched the light green eyes fill with tears that fell down smooth cheeks. Rain sniffled and sat down the teacup to accept the handkerchief that Count D offered him. "Mother grew the most wonderful flowers. When we stayed at the manor I would spend hours there."

"Such fond memories are to be treasured." Count D placed a beautiful hand on Rain's frail shoulder. "Come, if you are willing." Count D moved away with a rustling of delicate silken fabric. Rain watched him glide down a hallway before he got to his feet. He looked at the smoke filled parlor of the animal-less pet shop. There were tales among his people of shape shifters, those who were more than they seemed. His mother had been diligent in assuring that he knew his heritage. Taking a step he began to follow Count D. The hall ended at a large door carved with leaves and vines. Count D placed a hand upon it causing the heavy door to swing open with a welcoming scent of life.

Rain stepped inside his feet moving on their own as if beckoned by the many plants that resided within. He blinked fearing his eyes deceived him, but the smell of the grass, flowers and trees swamped his senses. Count D stood to the side watching he young human attempt to assimilate all that he saw before him. Rain felt tears in his eyes at the lush beauty before him. He dropped to his knees to feel the grass between his fingers. "How is this possible?"

"Yo Counts, Aoi is wet," Rain gasped at the platinum haired young man that stuck his head into the garden reminding Rain that they were inside a room in a tiny pet shop in China town.

"Yes Ten-Chan, I will be right there." Count D walked over to the door. He turned on his heel and sent a small smile in Rain's direction. "You are welcome to remain in here for as long as you like." Rain stared after Count D and gasped, as the young man with him seemed to vanish leaving a fox in his place; a fox with nine tails.

Break

(…It's a comfort to know that anywhere else you could possibly go after New York would be… A pleasure cruise…"

Collins sat at the airport with his bags and his friends hardly daring to believe the telephone call that he had received. He had feared, after Mimi's claiming to have seen Angel surrounded by light and talking to her, that his lover was dead. But his voice over the phone had sounded more than alive. Angel sounded jubilant, as he had invited them all to LA. He had explained that it was all expenses paid by his doctor. They were even being put up in hotel at no personal cost. Not that any of them could afford such luxuries on their own but… Collins train of thought was interrupted at the bright blue paisley mini skirt that was suddenly before him. He allowed his eyes to travel up the slim hips to the yellow smiley face on the white t-shirt. He saw the slim, pale neck accentuated by the cropped wig. Collins smiled into Angel's warm brown eyes

"Hi," Angel's simple greeting lifted the burden of grief from Collins and he stood to his feet prepared to pull the smaller man into his arms.

"No," Collins gasped when Angel was pulled from his reach. He looked with a hostile glare at the small Asian man standing beside him.

"Can I not greet him? I know you said that we could not…" Angel paused his blush shocking Collins. "I mean."

"It would be best if we got your friends settled, they must be exhausted." Sofu's words were clipped as his eyes roamed Mimi and Roger. "You are note fully healed yourself. You need your rest. Against my better judgments I allowed you to come here in the first place. Sometimes I can be as rash as my son." Sofu smiled as the little creature on his shoulder nipped his ear. Roger stared at it trying to figure out what exactly the creature was. "Come along, my siblings have tarried here far longer than they wish to."

Mimi held tight to Roger's hand hoping that they had done the right thing. She watched as Angel smiled his reassuring smile at her. All right, she thought, this could be done. Angel had seemed at deaths door when he had left and to see him now he was a picture of health and vitality. Roger looked at Collins and shrugged, they had come this far, they may as well see it through to whatever end it held for them.

Break

Leon scrubbed a hand over his face after he had drained his Coffee. Ryo stood in front of the room of officers. "This is bullshit." Randolph muttered. "How in the hell do you guys get all the top cases?" Randolph frowned at Dee who stood in front of Ryo as if to guard him from the accusations. After they had eaten their lunch they had went to the pet shop to pick up their boys so that they could do their school assignment. Rain had been glowing with happiness as he had described the many intricacies of Count D's garden. His chatter had filled the entire drive amazing Dee at the happiness in his eyes.

Rain stared at the disgruntled officer clutching his notepad to him until his knuckles blanched from the grip. He placed a trembling hand on Ryo's pant leg. "Calm down, he's all hot air, or should I say hot for Count D…" Bikky said snickering close to Rain's ear. Rain tried to smile at the words.

"Come on," Randolph said with a suggestive leer at Ryo. He looked down and saw Rain holding tight to the detective's pant leg. He gave Rain a mean smile before he looked into Ryo's dark eyes, "Who did you bend over for? Is it easy, letting the superiors shove their cocks up your ass? Would you do it for me? I can make you feel good…" Rain gasped turning away feeling the room take a sick dive.

"Iie Chibi…" Ryo gasped the words out as he spun catching Rain in his arms before he could pass out on the floor. Dee's vision blurred and he saw red cloud before his eyes. Randolph howled in pain as Dee's fist connected with his jaw. Randolph emerged from the ground swinging at Dee.

Bikky cheered when Dee dodged the blow and landed a hard right to Randolph's midsection. Leon swore as he tried to wedge his body in between the combatants. "Come on Dee, he's not worth it!" JJ yelled as he hooked his arms around Randolph pulling him back. "This case could make our careers."

"Exactly!" Randolph snarled struggling against JJ's hold. "How in the hell do a bunch of fudged packers keep getting all the top cases?" Dee snarled, heaving his body free of Leon's hold he lunged for Randolph. JJ shoved Randolph behind him placing his body in front of Dee's.

"That will be enough Laytner!" The chief barked as he entered the conference room. "I will have to put you on report for that. It will be documented."

"Whatever," Dee grumbled as he wiped blood from his nose. "When a man insults and propositions my lover he gets what he asked for. Especially if he does it in front of our kids." Dee glared at Randolph and the chief noted Rain and Bikky for the first time. The chief looked at Rain noting that he looked better than he had in the hospital. He seemed to be calming as Ryo stroked his back and spoke calmly to him.

"Randolph," The chief said when he turned back to the other detective. "You are not on report." Ryo gasped and looked up at the chief. He then turned away from the smirk on Randolph's face feeling bile clamor in his throat. "For your actions today, you are on unpaid suspension for two weeks. Get out of here." The chief demanded. Ryo looked up grateful at the chief. "Get back to work and get this thing solved. Show these young lads what real detective work is all about." The chief turned on his heel and left the conference room.

Break

Ryo sipped his tea as he watched Rain. The young man watered his plants humming softly. Ryo noted that he had a beautiful voice. It was clear and pure, unlike anything he had ever heard. Rain, Ryo thought, belonged in the Arcadian band so sweet was his voice. Such emotions were brought from Ryo at simple humming, Ryo was afraid of what an actual song could produce. They had left the police department and Ryo had made an appointment for Rain to see a doctor. It was unnatural the way he ceased breathing whenever he became emotionally upset. Lord D had promised to look at him the next day. Rain's humming became a soft song and Ryo listened smiling. It was just as he had feared. The boy's voice was unimaginably beautiful. He had come up intending to tell him that dinner was ready. Bikky had chosen hamburgers for tonight and they were setting the table.

Rain sat down his watering can turning to face the door. He gasped his song dying as he stared at Ryo with a blush on his cheeks. "Ryo, uh, I mean, hi." Rain lowered his eyes speaking only to Ryo's chest. "I am sorry for this afternoon."

"Sorry, for what?" Ryo asked stepping into the room. He heard the clink of plates being placed on the table and quickly shut the door.

"You had to leave work early because I…"

"You should not worry about that, it was nearly time to clock out anyway." Ryo noted the heightened color to Rain's cheeks. "Rain, what's wrong?"

"Well, today, the other detective…" Rain hedged staring from Ryo's chest to his toes. Rain took a moment to appreciate Ryo's classy, highly polished shoes before he could speak again. "He said…He said…" Rain gulped trying to get air into his constricted lungs. He grew fearful when they would not work. "Dee, I mean, I know you guys make love… I mean. If he loves you so much how could he hurt you like that?" Rain sobbed throwing his arms around Ryo's waist holding tight. "You are the nicest man I have ever met! How could he?" Rain sniffled, hiccupping as he tried to prevent a nervous collapse. "Why would you stay here with him, letting him hurt you?"

"Oh…Ame-Chan," Ryo whispered pulling Rain into his arms. He marveled that the thin arms crept around his neck holding him close. "When two consenting adults approach lovemaking, it can be very enjoyable."

"But it hurts…" Rain sobbed into Ryo's shoulder. "Don't let him do it anymore."

"No, Ame-Chan, it does not. Not with the proper preparation. You are a child; there is no way your body was prepared for such activities. I am also sure that proper lubrication was not used." Ryo began speaking fast. "I love Dee, and I love…"

"Ryo… Rain… dinner is ready, come on." Bikky's voice interrupted them.

"I know there is a lot that you do not understand right now, but believe me you do not need to worry about such things. You are a child and I want you to enjoy your childhood." Ryo swiped tears from his eyes as he looked at Rain's frightened looks. "Nothing Dee does is against my will, in fact there are times I initiate…" Ryo blushed, but knew that it had to be said.

"Truly?" Rain asked wiping his flushed face. "But," Rain began shushing as Ryo placed a hand on his lips.

"Do not worry about it. I am a big boy… I can take care of myself." Ryo said with a wink and bright grin at Rain. "Sometimes I like it so much it keeps Bikky up. That is why we were glad of the larger house with thicker walls and longer hallways." Rain giggled when Ryo blushed and ruffled his hair. "Come on, dinner's ready." Ryo stood to his feet. He opened the door, but saw a withdrawn expression on Rain's face. "What?"

"Oh no, I mean, I am not very hungry." Rain blushed as he resisted the urge to rub his aching tummy. He saw the worried look on Ryo's face and quickly smiled. "But I am sure that a little dinner won't hurt." Rain said quickly leaving his room. Ryo smiled and followed.

Break

"The most beautiful thing you have ever heard for one so young." Ryo was saying into the telephone. "Andy, I am honest. You have to hear Rain sing."

"Ryo," Andy's laughter was heard on the phone. "You are the only parent I know who goes to so much trouble for a birthday party. He is only fourteen. I thought such parties should be held for the sixteenth birthday."

"This is a very special birthday party. It is the first one he has ever had," Ryo explained.

"Well, we will be there and of course we will perform. Anything for you Ryo-Kun." Andy's flirtatious laughter warmed Ryo's heart. "I would love to hear your Rain sing. Maybe I will stop by the house later." Andy ended the call and Ryo went back into the break room Bikky was leaning over an extra large supreme pizza. He was smiling at Jill as he offered her an invitation to his birthday party.

"This is one party you don't want to miss." Bikky's confidence would always amaze Rain.

"That's some great parenting Ryo and Dee," JJ quipped with a laugh as he entered the break room. "What kind of kid gets a fun party after getting suspended for three days?"

"This kind of kid that was defending his brother," Dee said ruffling Bikky's riot of blond locks.

"Man, I told you, don't touch the 'do'," Bikky straitened his hair and winked at Jill. "Too bad I'm spoken for missy, or you," He pointed a finger at Jill winking roguishly. "Could be my date."

"How will I ever console my broken heart?" Jill asked bringing a hand up to her heart. "Rain will be my date won't you?" Jill sat by Rain; a blush crept up his neck until he hid behind his layered locks.

"I…I…I…Y…You…Date?" Rain stammered licking lips gone suddenly dry. "But I just turned thirteen, you are full grown. Ryo said adults shouldn't date children." Rain turned wide, panic-filled eyes to Ryo who laughed.

"No, Rain you should not date grown ups, I am sure Jill was only joking." Ryo assured the terrified teen.

"Jeez, Rain, you take everything so literally." Bikky said with a grin as he placed a large slice of steaming, cheesy pizza on Rain's plate. Rain looked at his plate with disdain before he brought his fork to his mouth. Bikky laughed at his dainty eating and picked his slice up with his hand to take a big bite. "So Ryo, after you guys get all the clues, you go talk to people?"

"Yes Bikky," Ryo said sitting at the table and helping himself to the pizza. "We interview them."

"Suspects right?" Rain asked surprising them all with the excitement in his voice.

"Oh no, sometimes we interview people that can lead us to suspect. Or we question people to knock them off our suspect list." Ryo explained taking a sip of his soda. Rain sighed and rubbed his tummy. "Are you alright?" Ryo asked noting the gesture.

Rain began to nod, but a cramp nearly doubled him over. "It's my stomach. It hurts terribly." Rain confessed sitting down his note pad and frowning at Ryo.

"This has been going on for some time hasn't it?" Ryo asked worried as he thought of the days of Rain rubbing his tummy. Rain nodded miserably as Ryo reached a hand out to touch his stomach. Ryo gasped at the taught skin.

Ryo looked at JJ who was talking into his cell phone. "Darling says to bring him over right away." JJ said before Ryo could even ask him to call.

"Thanks man," Dee said as he grabbed his jacket. "You guys follow the eight street lead and the waterfront lead and we'll connect with you later."

Leon nodded and swiped a slice of pizza. "I'll drop D, Chris and Aoi off at your place around seven thirty."

"Our place?" Dee asked looking at Ryo for confirmation.

"We have to work late tonight and Sofu does not want them in the shop for some reason so they are coming over to stay in our last available spare room. Chris will stay in with Bikky, Aoi will share with Lyo." Ryo explained absently as he guided Rain to the door.

"We don't need a baby sitter. I'm almost fourteen and Rain is thirteen. We are old enough to take care of Lyo by ourselves." Bikky said with his arms folded.

"You are old enough when I say you are old enough." Ryo told him as they left the department.

Break

Lord D finished his examination and stepped back. "Rain, I must ask," he said with a gentle hand on Rain's arm. "Has your diet changed recently?"

Rain looked at Ryo before he nodded. "I don't usually eat so much… red meat." Rain admitted looking away from Ryo's concerned expression. "Lately there has been a lot of pizza, meat sauce on spaghetti and roast beef, beef stew, steaks…" Rain trailed off he saw the horror on Ryo's face and quickly added. "But it is all delicious, I love your cooking."

"You may love his cooking," Lord D said. "But his cooking does not love you. Allow me to ask," Lord D hedged with a blush of his own. It was difficult to ask about functions that he knew nothing about. "When was the last time you… Uh… Used the facilities?"

"Just after we got here," Rain answered blushing himself now.

"No, I mean… Well…" Lord D sighed, he was doctor, this was ridiculous. "When was the last time you…"

"Oh… you mean…" Rain said before Lord D could continue. "About five days ago," Rain said miserably. Ryo and Lord D both gasped. Lord D wasted no time as he went to his counter to make a prescription.

"This is a laxative, I would suggest you take this child home immediately," Lord D explained. Ryo nodded and motioned for Rain to get dressed. Ryo felt simply horrible. He had made Rain ill.

Break

Rain had drunk the tea that Lord D had given him as he clutched his tummy. He sat on the toilet trembling. Ryo sat beside him rubbing his back. "I'm so terribly sorry." Ryo apologized when Rain gasped.

"You should leave," Rain managed to speak through clenched teeth.

"This is my fault, I won't leave you alone." Ryo promised rubbing small circles in Rain's back.

"Thank you," Rain whispered as a pained tear leaked from his eye.

Break

Sofu stood back allowing Roger, Mimi, Collins and Angel into the shop. His brothers and sisters sat around sipping tea. Sofu A looked up. His piercing eyes bore into Mimi. "Lord Suzaku tells me many interesting things child. I wonder…are they true?" Sofu A stood to his feet, his curly brown hair falling around his face a highlight to his deep brown eyes.

"Interesting things, Sir?" Mimi asked respectfully as she looked at the beautiful young man.

"Is it true that you used needles to insert pollutants directly into your blood stream?" Sofu A asked sadly. Mimi said nothing. She looked away from the disapproving look. "We will aid you all simply because my brother has requested it of us, there is no other reason."

"Then we will thank you." Roger said stepping in front of Mimi hoping to divert Sofu A's attention away from his frail girlfriend.

Break

Ryo pulled a blanket up around Lyo and kissed his little head. He left the room to find Leon shutting the door to Bikky's room. They had already switched off leaving Rain's room for last. Count D was sitting beside his bed in a chair. His soft silken robes rustled quietly as he stroked a long fingered hand over Rain's now settled tummy. Leon had expressed his disbelief that Ryo had sat for two hours with him in the bathroom. Even now, the fan was going and Count D had left a little pot of his sweet smelling incense.

Count D had promised to give Ryo some of his vegetarian recipes. Rain wondered why Count D winked at the large sheep creature that sat at his feet. Count D discretely left the room so that Ryo and Dee could say goodnight. Ever since his visit to the garden, Rain had fallen in love with the enigmatic family that owned the pet shop. "Andy called," Leon was saying to Count D. "She was planning to come over tonight, but she will wait and come over tomorrow, since Rain was not feeling well. Apparently, according to Ryo, the kid can sing."

"So I will just read a bit then retire for the night. You all be careful tonight, I hope you solve your case." Count D said kissing Leon's lips. He stood back laughing as Leon pushed him against the wall and deepened the kiss. "Leon-kun…. Go to work." D pushed against Leon's shoulders licking his kiss-swollen lips. Rain peeked into the hallway, he witnessed the embrace and blushed as Dee placed his hand on Ryo's hip as they left the house.

Break

Ryo was so frustrated he gritted his teeth as he stomped down the pavement. There was nothing worst than a disagreeable witness. He had sat and told him that he was not a suspect; all he had to do was to tell him what he had sent the night the victim and his son went missing. Ryo glowered at the passing surroundings he passed paying no attention to the shifting shadows of the moonless night. "Scared is he… If he tells us what he knows he won't have to be scared we'll catch the bastard." Ryo snarled the words. He would have grumbled more but a rough hand grabbed his arm.

The man pulled him over and slammed him into a wall. Ryo felt the hard metal of a pistol being poked into his ribs. "You think you can walk around in my turf so freely copper?" The rough accented voice rasped out in Ryo's ear.

"Take your hands from me," Ryo ground out angrily struggling against the hold. "My partner is right around the corner."

"By the time he gets here, all that will be left is your corpse." The thug promised malicious amusement in his eyes.

Ryo inhaled and heaved a heavy sigh. He felt his temperature rise and the gun began to glow red where it pressed against his body. Ryo growled and felt something cold and pointy along the sides of his mouth. Crimson rage fanned out from his eyes and he brought his hands up to brutally squeeze the thug's wrist. The man howled in pain. The sound of the gunshot reverberated of the damp walls of the alley. "RYO!" Dee's voice was heard. He came crashing around the corner in time to see Ryo break the thug's arms and shove him to the ground. Ryo made a chopping motion with his hand catching him in the neck. The thug fell to the ground gasping for breath. One well place kick in his mid section left him unconscious on the floor. Ryo lowered his hands and Dee stared in horror at the ring of fire that surrounded his lover.

"Dee," Ryo called breathing deeply. "I can't stop…I …Dee..." Ryo panted frightened, as the flames grew higher. "I fear to call it back, I'll burn myself… I… Dee…" Ryo backed up against the wall. Dee sighed before he pulled Ryo into his arms and kissed him deeply. Ryo gasped in fear. The last thing he ever wanted to do was burn Dee. Dee took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Ryo's mouth. Ryo sucked in hard falling into the dizzying pleasure of Dee. Ryo gasped and inhaled as the world around him cooled.

"Usually your kisses heat me up…I never would have thought of you cooling me down." Ryo laughed, he looked at the unconscious thug on the slick pavement.

"Well let's hurry and book him so I can get you home and heat you back up again." Dee trailed a suggestive hand along Ryo's side.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ryo purred.

Spun Sugar 24

Bittersweet Rivalry: Part 1

Rain opened his eyes and winced rubbing his tummy. When the doctor had said the tea would clear him out, he had been telling the truth. Rain decided to be extremely quiet. He had heard Ryo and Dee come in and he did not want Ryo to come in with him. It was a comfort having him there, but Ryo was too nice a guy to have to suffer through his illness. Rain crept down the hall. He passed the spare room and heard a deep-throated giggle. "Leon… Right there… I love it…"

Rain blushed and hurried past. He made sure to shut the door quietly. As he sat on the toilet he heard a distinct voice. "Come on…" Rain frowned as he heard Dee speaking in a low tone.

"Wait, just let me…" Ryo said and Rain wondered what was going on.

"Wrap your legs around," Dee said and Rain groaned as his stomach twisted. Lord D's tea was taking its toll on him. Breathing deeply as Ryo had taught him Rain began to suffer through his tummy troubles. Rain brought his hands to his ears when he heard Ryo and Dee begin to moan. Rain strained forgetting Ryo and Dee for the moment as his own troubles began to weigh on him.

Break

Sunlight lighting his body awakened him. Roger opened his eyes in shock. Last night he had wandered in a dessert with one of the doctors. Roger had stared in awe as he doctor had turned it into an oasis. Roger could not say he understood the battle that the…Kami?… had fought, but he could not deny that he had won. The cloud of blackness that had haunted the dessert vanished as if it had never been. Roger looked around the garden and sighed before he closed his eyes. He leaned back against the grass. Perhaps a bit more sleep would be beneficial.

Break

"RYYYYOOOOOO!" Rain opened his eyes as a high-pitched squeal could be heard ringing through the hall. Rain opened his eyes and pulled a sweatshirt over his t-shirt. Straitening his flannel pants he opened his door and went downstairs. He heard loud feminine giggles. "OOOHHHH You cooked breakfast for meeeee?!"

"Nah Andy, he cooks breakfast almost every morning. Even when he can barely walk." Rain rounded the corner and saw Dee with his arms around Ryo's waist. Ryo laughed and swatted at Dee with his spoon.

"I can walk just fine." Ryo said blushing as he playfully shoved away from Dee's embrace.

"That means I didn't do it right," Dee purred. "Sorry princess, we've got to return to bed and let me try again."

"Believe me," Ryo said as he poured waffle batter into the maker. "You did everything right…you always do."

Bikky stomped around Rain making false barfing noises. "Adults…" He mouthed off as he poured a glass of orange juice. "I was going to wake little D and Leon for breakfast, but they are already awake, and have no interest in eating anything but each other."

"Watch your mouth," Nestoir chided cuffing Bikky's head. "Or did you forget that you are in the presence of a princess?"

"I don't see Daphnus here anywhere." Bikky said with a smirk that had Nestoir laughing. "You think D is pretty, wait till you get a load of him." Bikky said in an aside to Rain. Rain stifled a laugh. Were these people really royalty? If they were, why was every one so casual around them?

"You must be Rain," Rain's entire body trembled with the force of his shock at the full-bodied embrace he was treated to. Rain stared up into the smiling deep colored face of the stranger in the room. "I am Andy, some people call me High Princess Andromache."

"You're a princess?" Rain's eyes widened. Andy giggled placing her hand on her rounded tummy.

"Daphy will be here later. He is on official palace business. Better not let him hear you call him a princess." Andy said to Bikky with a conspiratorial wink. "Is that honey syrup?" Andy turned from Rain rushing instead to the small pot simmering on the stove.

"You make the syrup?" Rain asked perplexed. He went to Ryo's side next to the stove. "All this time… so much care for breakfast?"

Ryo was blushing as he stirred the small pot. "I just know that sometimes, we can not have lunch and dinner as a family so I want to make sure that we sit down to at least one meal everyday. I mean, we have to wake up earlier, but it is worth it." Ryo said he received a tender look from Dee. "My family was away from home so often that…" Ryo began but paused as the telephone rang. He reached over to take it off the base. "MacLean and Laytner residence," He said into the receiver. "Oh Good Morning Chief, don't worry we'll all be there on time," Ryo joked. "You did not have to give us a wake up call."

-"Sorry Ryo, I am not calling to wake you guys up. In fact I have to ask you to issue a statement when you get in."- The chief's voice came over the line causing Ryo to frown.

"A statement?" Ryo asked wondering what the chief was up to.

"Well Randy, a complaint came demanding your badge. A lawyer from New York is pressing assault charges on you. Say's you broke his nose. Came in with pictures and everything. He is here in the office, say's he'll wait for you." The Chief sounded as if he could not believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth.

"The hell you say?" Ryo sputtered into the phone causing the occupants in the room to startle and stare at him. "I broke his nose after he came into our home, insulted one of our children, sexually harassed me and touched me inappropriately in front of my children. I'll counter sue," Ryo promised vehemently. Dee sat up in his chair frowning. He had heard none of what had happened. All he knew was that Donnie had upset Rain.

"No one told me this!" Dee snarled turning to Bikky. "Did you think I would not want to know that my friend accosted my lover?"

"Look man," Bikky backed away with his palms up. "Everything was crazy, Ryo was bleeding, Rain was bleeding, Lyo was crying… Hell, I pulled a knife on a man three times my size." Bikky was breathing deeply. "I think the only reason he left was because he was bleeding and he couldn't see beyond the swelling in his nose after Ryo punched him. Ryo is a good man though. I would have decked him as soon as he asked to hop in the sack with me, he waited until the freak smacked his ass…" Bikky huffed, his dark color deepened as he realized what he had said and in front of whom. "Sorry princess," he muttered breathing deeply to control the rage that the memories brought to the surface.

"Look, I'll take that as your statement and advise him to drop the charges. If the courts get wind that he harassed and assaulted an officer at all, let alone in front of his kids, they'll eat him alive." The Chief ended the connection and Ryo sagged against the counter with a trembling hand on his forehead.

"UMMM Ryo-Chan, breakfast smells delicious." Count D said with a swish of his long silken sleeves. "Oh," Count D pursed his pretty lips when he felt the tension in the room. "What is wrong?"

Dee turned on his heel wordlessly leaving the kitchen. He stomped to the back yard. Cujo ran to his side barking and waving his tail happy to have company. Ryo shoved away from the counter. He went to Dee's side pulling the taller man into his arms. Rain peered out into the yard before he turned away as Dee pulled Ryo in for a passionate kiss.

"So… Rain, while we wait for them to come back…" Andy said with a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come with me?" Rain followed the princess from the kitchen as Count D took over preparing breakfast. Nestoir heard Rain's bedroom door close then felt the tremor in the air. For some reason his wife felt that it was necessary to employ a veil of silence. He could easily enough heighten his senses to find out what she was up to, but decided to leave her with her secrets; at least for the moment.

Break

Ryo pulled his lips away from Dee backing away. He sat down in the soft grass allowing Cujo to cuddle in his lap as much as the overly large dog could fit. Ryo did not worry about breakfast trusting the occupants of his house to see it done. This was more important. This was his…Marriage, Ryo thought. For that was what they had. Maybe their vows were unconventional and hell, not even acknowledged in most states. But they had something strong. Maybe keeping his silence about Donnie had hurt more that he knew.

"Dee…"

"Dammit Ryo!" Dee expelled. Ryo saw the clenched fists he closed his eyes feeling tears threaten. "I used to look up to him. He made it out, he made good you know. Taken in by wealthy parents, given the best of everything, food, clothes, and education. Opportunities the rest of us could only dream of. I finally have something. Someone who cares, someone I could not have dreamed of on my best nights and…" Dee flopped into the grass defeated. Cujo licked the hand that Dee placed on Ryo's knee. I love you baby," Dee squeezed the knee and Ryo nodded.

"I love you too Dee, you know I do." Ryo affirmed placing his hand over Dee's. Their rings lined up perfectly glinting in the early morning sunlight.

"When we were kids in the chilly rooms at the orphanage we would dream of the family's that we wanted to be adopted into. He always wanted to be rich. Whenever the richer parents would come by to pick over us like pairs of shoes looking for the right fit… He would smile and be charming. The perfect little prince. Me, I just wanted a place to belong. Someone willing to say, he belongs with us, you know…" Dee lowered his head not wanting Ryo to see him cry.

"Looks to me like you both got what you wanted," Ryo said coming onto his knees in front of Dee. He pulled until he could look into Dee's deep green eyes. With a slow smile Ryo pressed his lips to Dee's. He waited until Dee opened his mouth and he deepened the kiss. He knew what a turn on Dee found it when he initiated as he so rarely ever did. Dee was trembling when Ryo pulled back. "Now you tell me, who's the better man?" Dee could not speak; he pulled until the smaller man fell into his arms. Cujo barked before jumping away from the tight embrace. He waved a hand to Bikky to let him know that his parents were all right. Bikky shut the curtain allowing them their privacy.

Break

Nestoir was quick to pull Andy into his arms. "Fifteen minutes is too long to be parted." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her smiling lips. "Why must you leave me this way?"

"So that you will miss me when I return." Andy answered hugging him tightly. Rain tried to inch past the cuddled lovers blushing the entire way. Rain went about setting the table as Bikky poured orange juice into a carafe for the table at large.

"You do not eat meat, right?" Rain asked Count D.

A subtle of shifting of cloth and Rain had the Count's full attention. "No, I do not, Ryo has made sure that he did not even cook meat for this breakfast. I fear I gave them all quite a scare a while ago and now he won't have meat anywhere near me." Count D laughed and Rain found himself staring in awe at his beauty.

"A scare sir?" Rain asked when he could find his tongue. Count D smiled his small secretive smile. Saying nothing he turned back to the stove. Rain went back to his task making sure that the table was set to perfection just as his mother had always taught him. Ryo and Dee returned to the kitchen. No one commented on Dee's red-rimmed eyes. Breakfast commenced with Andy filling the room with her normal happy chatter.

Break

The other officers in the precinct wisely held their tongues as Dee and Ryo entered. The chief bustled to their side chewing his cigar as if it were a lifeline. "The bastard refuses to leave. He says he's the best lawyer in New York City and he is determined to beat you in court."

"I've got Charis Krystallis on line one." Dee told Ryo handing him his cell phone. "He thinks he's the best in New York, huh, well how well will he fare against the tiny spitfire of doom." Dee gave a chuckle. Ryo was glad that Dee was ready to fight.

"While Ms. Krystallis rips him a new one, we'll get to work. Where are the new files?" Ryo asked watching as Bikky and Rain's eyes light up with anticipatory joy. The chief handed them a manila file. They went towards their office passing an irate Donnie on the way. "You're still here?" Ryo asked with a smirk he copied from Count D. Then he thought of his grandfather and Donnie backed away in fear of the malice he could sense coming from the detective. "That was brave of you." Ryo said nothing else he grinned as they went into their office. "Now if this is too gruesome for you boys, you let us know and we'll find another detective for you to shadow."

"Oh no I find it highly riveting." Rain assured Ryo his eyes peeled to the file that Ryo held.

"Yeah, what he said, so who died this time?" Bikky asked Ryo aimed a worried look at Dee. Perhaps they should not have had the boys involved in such a difficult case. Shaking the thought he opened the case…and immediately shut it. Ryo's face turned red then green.

"A mother of three this time." Ryo answered with a sigh as his grim mask of detective slide back into place. "The perp mailed her hands to her husband."

"The kids?" Dee asked pulling out his notepad. He took the file from Ryo and opened it up. Grimacing at the initial photos he delved into the woman's history and schedule. "You'll have to cross reference this one babe, do your profiling thing. See what this case has in common with the other one."

"Yes of course," Ryo said as he took his eyeglasses out and put them on. "The oldest son was home with dad he has the chicken pox."

"We should probably expose Lyo now, and Aoi too." Dee murmured as he turned on his computer. "Best time is now when they are kids, no long term affects you know."

"I think Jewel is immune to most human diseases." Leon said as he entered the office with Jill and JJ.

"Why would that be true?" Rain asked and Leon resisted the urge to call himself a fool. He glared at Dee as if it were his fault that they had yet to explain that Count D and his family weren't human. Intercepting the look Rain smiled. "It is true then," he said. "The legends of trickster extend far beyond my people. There is more to the shop. The gardens, the animals all of it is magic, even your lover!"

"Bright boy you got there Ryo mind teaching him to keep silent around unwary normal human beings." Dee gasped at the acerbic comment. He looked up at the tiny blond that stood in their doorway.

"Lady Chimera," Ryo greeted then quickly looked about at the room hoping no other officers were within hearing. "Forgive me," He apologized.

Charis waved away his words. "Your grandfather wants you at the palace tomorrow."

"No can do, tomorrow is Bikky's fourteenth birthday party, he is however welcome to come and speak to me there." Ryo said looked over the file. "So how is the case with Donnie looking?"

Charis grinned blowing a puff of air to move her blond hair out of her face. "I ate lawyers like him for breakfast when I was still in law school." Charis dropped her briefcase onto the desk before lounging on the edge. "Your grandfather is not going to like those conditions, since he is a bit agitated right now."

"Agitated?" Ryo asked thinking of the steel tempered dragon lord. "What could possibly agitate him?"

"Your grandmother." Charis said without warning causing Ryo to snap his pencil in half. Charis smirked as the shattered ends smoldered.

"I have a grandmother?" He asked, not so much concerned with the familial bonds. Thinking only of the being that could agitate his grandfather

"Yep and she is a piece of work believe me." Charis told him looking into the folder he held. "Gross." Ryo closed the file thinking of her delicate sensibilities. "No worries, I see worse when a fire breathing slime demon decides it wants my entrails for lunch. Speaking of what are you guys doing for eats later?"

"Grabbing a quick bite then taking the boys to get costumes for tomorrows party." Dee answered, "Hey Baby look at this, they were both last seen near this park." Ryo looked over.

"Yeah, I noticed that, but after they were seen, no one noticed anything." Ryo said showing his notepad of answered questions.

"They are scared of something." Dee answered. Rain and Bikky stared between them avidly taking notes. Charis looked at them before she left the office. This case was going to be as fun as the last one.

Spun Sugar 25

Bittersweet Rivalry: Part 2

Rain stared about the shop with an indecisive frown. There were so many different costumes. How was he to pick one? Bikky turned around with a cape on he bared his nonexistent fangs. "Grrr. Rain, I'm gonna bite you." Rain cringed in mock fear laughing as Ryo and Dee stood back waiting for them. "You know," he said thinking of Lady Aurora. "Vampires look nothing like this. I mean beautiful beyond imagining would better describe them, and sort of cool," Bikky thought of High Prince Nestoir. The royal had explained that at one point, he too had been a bloodsucker.

"There is a legend about a…" Rain paused when he saw the bored clerk behind the counter staring at him.

"You need something?" Bikky asked with his usual belligerent confidence. Bikky's frowned deepened when the man said nothing but continued to stare. "Our parents are right over there." Bikky informed him. "My brother and I will be leaving soon." Bikky said with a glare at the startled expression in the man's eyes. So, it was just as Bikky had feared, the man thought Rain was a girl.

The older man smiled. His gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey kid, you know someone named Spencer?"

"Spencer, it was my mother's maiden name, why?" Rain answered wondering why the cashier stared at him so intently at him.

"Where's your mother boy?" The cashier demanded as he frantically came around the counter to grasp Rain's arms.

"Boys, do you see anything that you like?" Ryo asked pulling Rain away from the erratic salesman. Rain said nothing, with a sigh; he wrapped his arms around Ryo.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a Phoenix. See that? It looks like Lord Suzaku." Bikky said laughing. He pointed to a red, gold and black ensemble. "But Count D has better Kimono's, that one looks like it is made of plastic instead of silk."

"Come on then, tomorrow is your last day of suspension," Ryo said pulling the boys from the shop. "Count D will begin training you both. You," Ryo pointed to Rain. "Need to learn to defend yourself. And you," Ryo turned a frown on Bikky. "Need to learn self control."

"Hey…Boy," The cashier called as they neared the door. Dee tossed a glower over his shoulder but the man continued to speak. "Where is your mother, boy? Where is she?" Before Rain could speak Dee pulled him from the shop slamming the door hard behind him.

"It was in the papers, doesn't he read?" Bikky grumbled stomping to the car. Rain was silent the entire way to the house. Ryo continued to send worried looks to the backseat of the car. Bikky sat with his arms crossed over his chest and Rain stared out of the window with a melancholy expression. Ryo knew the boy missed his mother and daily reminders sliced into his heart without mercy. Perhaps he should talk to Andy about getting him some counseling.

"Eat your dinner," Ryo encouraged Rain at the table. Rain picked up his fork to poke at his Italian pasta salad. "So uh, what did Andy want to talk to you about?" Ryo asked hoping to remind Rain of something pleasant and if Andy was anything it was pleasant.

"It is a surprise," Rain smiled stunning the table. "She made me promise." Lyo chose that moment to tip his plate onto the floor.

"I'll get it Ryo," Bikky said getting to his feet. "Now that I see what you guys really have to put up with it must be hard coming home to take care of us. Especially with a half potty trained three year old."

"Well half is better than none." Ryo said with a blush. "Andy said it took a while to train little Nicklaus and that he still has accidents sometimes."

"My father took me into the bathroom with him." Rain admitted with a blush. "Mother used to tell me how cute I was toddling after him. I found pictures of us, the last time as a family was right after my fourth birthday. Then… " Rain sighed and ate his dinner determined to put it all behind him.

"Rain," Ryo sat down his fork. "I am not going to tell you to forget your past. No one can ever really forget. But it makes us who we are." Ryo aimed a smile at Dee. "Whether we grew up in an upscale house with white picket fences and parents barely home, or an orphanage, or a manor, or a mafia syndicate." Ryo chuckled as Lyo pulled his sippie cup to his mouth.

"Mafia syndicate?!" Rain asked sitting up in his chair staring at Ryo in rapt attention. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Help me clear the table and I will, but Dee why don't you set up our lap tops, I need to start my cross referencing."

"On it." Dee stood to his feet with a satisfied pat to his belly. "Thanks babe, dinner was awesome as usual." Dee said as he blew a quick kiss to Ryo. Dee then made his way to the bedroom. Ryo stacked up the plates and helped Rain to clear the table. Bikky looked in on them doing the dishes while talking about New York. He went up to find Dee surrounded by cords and electronics. "What?"

"What did that guy do to Rain, the one who killed his mother?" Bikky asked with his arms folded as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Sorry kid, not at liberty to say." Dee sat down after he had gotten the machines plugged in.

"Whose rule is that? The cops, or yours?" Bikky asked growing angry.

"Well seeing as how I am a cop it would have to be both. Trust me, you don't want to know." Dee told him. Bikky remembered Ryo talking to him. He had been so serious demanding that Bikky tell him if someone touched him. Had someone touched Rain? How? Rain did get alarmingly upset when people thought he was a girl. Bikky's blue eyes widened when he understood what Rain had gone through. He dropped to the floor on his bottom in the doorway when his knees would no longer support him.

"Rain was…" Bikky began but swallowed when he felt bile threaten.

"Yeah, Ryo threw up for a couple days after that one," Dee said, he smiled as he finally managed to the get the computers ready for work. He then stood and placed a hand on Bikky's shoulder. "I never said this job was easy."

"Who would want an easy job?" Ryo said as he entered the room with Rain. Bikky took one look at Rain before he stomped into his room. Rain looked between the adults before he took Lyo's hand and followed Bikky. The toddler was always a guarantee in securing a better mood for him.

Break

Count D sat on his knees on the bed with Leon perched between them. Leon leaned his head back smiling in pure bliss as Count D's hands worked their magic on him. He had profiled the latest case and third victim before emailing the results to Ryo and Dee. Count D threaded his hands through Leon's loose flowing hair smoothing out the stress. Leon moaned as he felt the tension leave his body. "Thank you so much sweetheart." Leon mumbled as he moved over to kiss D's lips. "We got another body in today," Leon explained. Count D gave an interested 'mmmm," sound as he artfully arranged his silken garments around his body. "Or rather body parts… Single mother of two this time, both kids still missing. That is four missing children and three different bodies. Ryo is cross-referencing tonight, Dee, JJ and I are on question details and Jill volunteered to look for the heads."

"Sounds like a difficult one," Count D said picking up his needlepoint. Leon looked over at the delicate flower pattern.

"That's beautiful," Leon told him.

"Yes well, I had to start over after Aoi decided that the threads would look marvelous on Femto-Kun. He did not so much enjoy that and ran off down the hall with my work trailing behind him."

"What did Grand Pa D have to say about that? You know with his precious sleeping patients and all." Leon stretched out across D's lap turning his head to nuzzle D's tummy. "You smell so good."

"I bathe," D said with his typical smirk. "Grandfather did not mind apparently he and his siblings induced them into sleep. Soofu L is determined to discover the secret of the D's. She has been asking me questions, holding Aoi, pestering father about the twins. He ran out of here today like his unders were in flames." Count D paused to laugh at the remembered sight of Lord D rushing to JJ's side when he had come to pick them up. Nana had simply smiled and nodded. She found it too difficult to talk much and visiting took a lot out of her, but she insisted on getting out at least once a week.

"I thought Grand Pa D told her it was because of the human intervention. Didn't she believe him?" He asked trailing a hand up D's thigh. D squirmed on the bed smiling as Leon's hand traveled up further.

"Soofu A is determined that nothing good can come from humans." D answered as he sat his embroidery aside. With a sigh he pulled Leon into a kiss, a thought later and the lights dimmed, another thought and their clothing began to divest themselves. Leon pushed D's legs apart and sat for a moment admiring the pale beauty spread before him. It was an offering he could not refuse. Leon placed a kiss on D's dainty ankle before allowing his tongue to trail up to a knee. D laughed when Leon's tongue tickled the sensitive area's of his thigh. Leon inched loser with kisses and D's aching member prepared to be swallowed.

D slumped against the bed when Leon moved on to the other ankle. Leon treated the other leg to a similar treatment. By the time he took D in hand he was panting. "Leon..." D moaned unable to keep his hips still. Leon slithered his tongue out of his mouth to taste the milky, sweet droplet that rested there waiting for him. D shivered clenching his fingers in the sheets. Leon chuckled sucking D deeply into his mouth. Feeling him hit the back of his throat Leon hummed knowing the vibrations would drive D wild. "Ah... yes...Hai...Leon-kun," D moaned as he fell back against the bed spreading his legs wider inviting Leon's questing tongue and fingers to probe his tight opening.

Leon sucked his fingers deep into his mouth before pressing them inside. The heat and tightness of D would always welcome him. As Leon worked his fingers inside D reached beside him on the bed. He curled his body around until he was facing Leons straining member. D wasted no time opening his mouth to take Leon deep inside. "OOOOH, yeah baby, like that." Leon said befor he licked the opening his fingers were preparing. D's breathing hitched as Leon's tongue wiggled inside of him beside his fingers. Leon smiled when he felt D's fingers and mouth reflexively tighten around him. "Wait, baby, I'm gonna come," Leon said pulling from D's grip and hot mouth.

"Leon..." D whimpered laying on his back with his knees up and arms raised. Leon fitted himself in D's welcoming embrace.

"So much for foreplay," Leon mumbeled nuzzling the soft skin behind D's ear.

"Please, Leon now," D begged wrapping his legs around Leon's waist. Leon gasped in surprise as he felt D's fingers, slippery with lubrication, wrap around his erection pulling him forward. With a smooth thrust of his hips he pushed inside. "Yes..." D panted raising his hips to meet Leon's thrusts with his own. "Yes... Hai...Oh..." D cried out clutching Leon's shoulders. After their years together, Leon was used to the scratches and barely oticed them. They were just a part of being with D. He loved them. As Leon moved inside he lowered his head to capture D's already swollen lips. D slid his tongue into Leon's mouth feeling himself fall closer to the edge of control. "Leon!... Leon!..." He cried out as his muscles tightened around Leon sending him over the edge of bliss that could only be found in the arms of his love.

Break

Lord D felt like the biggest fool on the planet. He had let Nana convince him that she was well enough to go so far. She sat on her breathing apparatus wheezing and coughing. Tears fell down his face as JJ put the boys to bed. Lord D saw the slow rise and fall of Nana's chest go even slower. He rushed forward placing his hand on Nana's chest. JJ entered the room to see Lord D slip into the trance. His breathing evened synchronizing with Nana's. JJ's shoulders slumped; he had asked Sofu D what was going on. The older Kami had explained that for about a month now, Lord D had been breathing for Nana. His grandmother should have died a long time ago.

When he could do no more Lord D fell away gasping for air. Nana sat sleeping in the chair. JJ put her feet up and wrapped her in a blanket. He turned her breather up to maximum for the night while saying a prayer that she would awaken in the morning. JJ picked up Lord D. "I don't know how much longer I can keep her here. I was trying for Christmas, but…" Lord D trailed off. JJ felt his heart melt as two fat tears fell down the porcelain fine cheeks. JJ hugged him close as he felt his own tears spill.

Break

"Welcome," Count D said as Bikky and Rain were ushered into the Dojo in his basement. Before they could step fully onto the matted floor Count D held a hand out to halt them. He clasped his hands in front of him while giving them a meaningful look. Bikky gasped before he clasped his hands. Rain followed suit. Count D smiled and bowed to the boys. Bikky and Rain bent at the waist. Rain's eyes widened when he straitened. He saw Alera sitting cross-legged in the center of the room. "Today you will sit there and observe. The lady Alera has agreed to come and spar with me."

Rain stared in awe as Count D undid the buttons of his robe to reveal a white sleeveless sheath that was cut up to his waist to allow for easy movement. Blue pants completed the outfit. Alera stood and bound her startling white hair. Her black-cropped top showed off her trim figure. Bikky stared appreciatively at the long slim legs her shorts displayed. Count D paced off to her then bowed. He took a stance before amazing Rain and Bikky with the skills they would both soon begin to learn.

"Are they really trying to kill each other?" Rain whispered to Bikky when Alera fell hard to mat after a well placed kick from D.

"I don't think so," Bikky answered watching Alera bounce to her feel to topple D over. She landed on top of and moved to strike. Count twisted his legs in a way that Bikky did not think was humanly possible to switch positions until he was on top of Alera. Her green eyes flashed with annoyance as she bucked but could not dislodge him.

"Concede," D prompted when she huffed and fell back against the mat.

"No," Alera gritted out twisting futilely in the strong leg hold. Bikky wondered why Count D yelped before jumping away from a laughing Alera.

"You little cheat!" Count D accused laughing while rubbing his pinched backside.

"Not cheating, I got an enemy off of me by any means necessary." Alera explained doubling over to hold her aching side as she continued to laugh. Count D jumped over her head to land behind her. Alera turned just in time to catch his arms in a locked hold. "Concede," Alera prompted. Count D wiggled he lifted his legs surprising the boys that Alera was strong enough to hold him aloft. She fell back with Count D in her arms and rolled him underneath her. Count D could not buck her off. "Concede," She prompted again.

Count D hunched his back causing Alera to topple over his head. "Call Draw," Count D huffed out of breath. Alera pushed the mussed hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face.

"Call Draw," She agreed standing to her feet. She and Count D both clasped their hands in front of them before bowing formally. Bikky and Rain still sat with their mouths hanging open. They had never expected Count D to be so skilled.

"You expect us to do that?" Rain asked terrified that someone was going to attack him and expect him to defend himself.

"Well not right away." Count D could not help but to join in Alera's startled laughter at the boy's obvious fear. "The level of Hachi Dan takes years to achieve. Most people spend a lifetime and only make to San."

"I don't understand," Rain admitted. Count D motioned the boys forward. As they sat on the mat, he explained the levels of skill and how to acquire them.

Break

Ryo took the safety off his gun as he entered the alleyway. Three body parts had been found here on several occasions. Dee signaled Leon that they were going in. Leon nodded as he looked up and down the street, his own gun ready for trouble. JJ waited, something moved and he flashed his light on the cat that was dragging away some stolen meal for the night. "Dee," Ryo called motioning to the cat. Dee stared in horror at what the creature carried. "That's a human foot."

"Yeah," Dee answered he stomped his foot at the cat. Instead of dropping the severed appendage the cat hunched up and hissed. Dee jumped back when the cat tried to take a swipe at him. Dee shot at the cat's front paws. The cat screeched before dropping the foot and bolting down the alley. With guns and flashlights at the ready the detectives entered the alley.

"Got a leg," Leon called.

"I've found an arm," JJ said snapping pictures. Soon the alley way was alight with the flashes of many cameras' going. "Almost a complete body, only missing a head." JJ huffed. "Looks like it was a man this time."

"There's an extra arm and foot here." Leon pointed to his findings. "Keep looking," he said before they called the precinct.

"Great," Leon huffed as he sat in the car exhausted. "We have one and a half body's out here and neither of them have a head."

"I think I could wish that there was a faint smell of incense here." Dee grumbled. "Count D always has an explanation for the weird crap that goes on." Dee got to his feet as the CSI vans carried away the remains. "Come on guys, we have to decorate the basement for tomorrows party. Let's go."

Break

Rain sat at his desk with his head held high just as Bikky had told him. His hair fell around his shoulders in neat layers. "So what costume are you wearing tonight?" Terry asked with a laugh. "Feathers and a thong, he could probably borrow one of his dad's, you could be a fake Indian chief."

"First off," Bikky said from behind Terry. "Insult my dad again and I'll break your legs. "Second, if Rain dressed as befitting his native heritage I would be sure to give him a tomahawk so that he could scalp anyone who bothered him."

"I would rather have bow and arrows. I at least know how to use that." Rain said smiling at Bikky. "I have medals in archery you know."

"Excuse my brother, he has dreams of being a gangster, but grew up in a upper class neighborhood." Rain looked up to see an identical Terry offering his hand to shake. "I'm Erick. Excuse my brother, Vanilla Ice, over here. The ultimate thug wannabe."

"Shut up!" Terry expelled punching his brother in the arm.

"Don't make me break you," Erick issued a dire warning with a glare. Terry stepped away from his twin. "Hey new kid, you really native?"

"Yes, Natsehestahe" Rain laughed at Erick's confused look. He amended his words as Erick continued to stare at him. "I'm Cheyenne."

"Man you got weird eyes, I thought all native's had like dark eyes." Erick said he blushed to have been caught staring at another boy. "I'm not hitting on you or anything, but they stand out."

"Well, I'd hope you're not hitting on me, I'm a guy," Rain tried to laugh and Bikky thought of his revelation about Rain. He felt anger rise up him again. "My father was Thunder Cloud Cornwall, my mother Patricia Spencer, if that tells you anything."

"Spencer?" Terry exclaimed with an excited gaze. "A while ago I was reading the paper they said something in about a woman…"

"So Bikky, man about this party tonight," Erick said cutting his brother off. "You want us there at seven right?"

"Yeah, didn't you read the invitation?" Bikky frowned wondering what Erick was up too. Taking a look at Rain's stricken face he understood a need to change the subject. "Uh, yeah, Ryo and Dee are letting us have the basement tonight, but we will be supervised."

"Didn't think otherwise, your parents are detectives right?" Erick asked with a congenial grin.

"Ha Ha, yeah," Bikky said as the bell rang signaling that the free hour was done. Gathering their backpacks the boys headed back to their homerooms.

Break

Ryo stood in the kitchen with a black apron tied about his waist. He stirred a large bowl with one hand while checking the timer on the stove with the other. He heard the door open and looked up to see Dee entering with large grocery bags. "As if the chips and cookies and other artery clogging accoutrements weren't enough, I had to go out today and get more. What, do you think we are feeding an army?" Dee looked up to see Ryo with a finger delicately stuffed into his mouth, as he tasted the homemade icing for the cake. "In light of your inherent sexiness I forget the annoyance of shopping for junk food for a bunch of snot nosed…" Dee gave up as he pulled Ryo's finger from his mouth to suck it into his own.

"Dee… All the chocolate is gone…" Ryo moaned as Dee sucked his fingers one at a time.

"You taste good all by yourself," Dee pulled Ryo closer by the captured hand before stealing the last traces of chocolate from Ryo's lips. Ryo was just melting into the kiss when the door opened. Hearing the boys come in laughing with Carol. Ryo spun away from Dee to wash his hands.

"Ryo… Are you making cake or making out?" Bikky rounded the corner with his arms folded.

"Ummm… Both?" Ryo laughed while drying his hands on a dishrag. Bikky dipped his finger into the icing. "Hey," Ryo scolded chasing Bikky away from the bowl. "Do you have any homework?"

"Nah," Bikky shrugged. Ryo frowned when he heard Rain chattering to someone in the living room. "You don't mind that we brought a friend home, he is just bursting with questions about Rain's heritage."

"Not a problem. Go make sure things are all set up, X'Ta C will be here in about an hour to set up and get ready." Ryo said above Bikky's excited dance around the kitchen. Bikky went back upstairs to find Lyo perched on Rain's bed as he showed Erick his plants. Terry stood by the door watching as his brother talk animatedly to Rain.

"Come on, this could take all day, get him talking about his babies." Bikky lead him to the basement.

"You're not mad, about earlier this week?" Terry asked nervous as he followed Bikky into the basement. His eyes bugged when he saw the pool table, stage, dance floor and buffet set up. "Whoa!"

"Not mad, I mean, if it were any other kid, I probably would have… Nah, a while ago, maybe, but now… Ryo has taught me better than that."

"You love him," Terry said helping Bikky move microphones to the stage.

"He is more of a father, than I ever had even when living with my old man." Bikky admitted. "I went from sleeping under my bed in fear of my dads friends or my moms johns to having my own room and a guy who would get up in the middle of the night to sit with me when I had nightmares about my father riddled with bullets." Bikky explained the facts as if he were describing a movie he saw rather than the sad events of his own life.

"Dude, that's harsh," Terry sat on a bean chair.

"Ryo makes things brighten up. No matter what is going on he is just…" Bikky paused when he heard the door open. "They're early!" He ran up the stairs terry jumped to his feet to follow.

"HAAAAPPPPYYYY Birthday Bikky!" Andy sang as she bounced through the door. Nestoir walked behind her holding out his arms to catch her in case she fell. "Honey," Andy placed a hand on her round tummy as she swung around to catch her husband ready to catch her. "You worry too much."

"You are pregnant and clumsy, where does it say you should be bouncing around like a bunny on caffeine?" Daphnus said stepping into the door. "Where's this prodigy that Andy was telling us all about?" Daphnus asked swinging his waist length hair out of his face. Rain stood at the top of the stairs in time to see the mass of shining black hair reveal the creamy beauty beneath.

"That's a man?" He whispered when Daphnus doe slanted eyes found him at the top of the stairs. Rain stared in awe as the once brown eyes turned light green and matched his own. "How…" Rain began but paused as Lyo began to dance around. "You gotta go potty," He said leading the boy to the bathroom. Erick stared as the band headed downstairs. This was going to be an awesome party. What kind of kid gets a grand bash like this for a 14th birthday? Just how much money did this unorthodox family have?

Hi, I am so sorry that this was uploaded without the proper disclaimers and explanations. I was just trying to get it finished as soon as possible. The disclaimers can now be found at the end of the chapter for all of you who care to go down and check it out. I am in no way making any profit from this work of fiction...

Spun Sugar 26

Bittersweet Rivalry: Part 3

Andy saw Rain and Lyo leave the bathroom and winked at him. Rain blushed before he took the toddler to Dee. "Count D sent these to you…" Andy said she handed a bag of cloth to Bikky. "They are to be used for practice in the Dojo and if you want you can wear them tonight at your party. As long as you promise to have them cleaned." Andy explained accepting a cup of tea from Ryo. "He, Leon and Chris will be here later with T-Chan of course." Bikky and Rain both stared at the very loose, long pants and large top before running upstairs to change.

"Yes," Ryo said as he placed the second layer of chocolate chip laced cake on top of the other one. "He called to ask if they could bring Angel. He is fully healed now and going insane while waiting for his friends to awaken." Ryo then began to spread his thick homemade icing on the cake.

"I can imagine," Daphnus, pouted having just come off his own forced bed rest. "One little puncture and they force you in bed for weeks…" Daphnus trailed off as Andy rounded on him with a furious glare.

"Little Puncture!?" She demanded setting her tea down. She got to her feet to face her best friend. Nestoir backed away from his wife fearing an explosion was about to take place. Nestoir placed a hand on Rain's shoulder to move him back in case she did lose her temper. "Honey, the last time I checked having a dagger shoved in your side is more than a little puncture; especially if that dagger happens to be covered with demon spit!"

"With what!?" Nestoir grabbed Andy's arm to silence her too late. He saw the amazed twins both dressed as pirates now.

"Oh whatever, you both saw and heard nothing." Andy waved a hand dismissing Erick and Terry. The boys blinked before they headed back downstairs their minds quite empty of what they had just seen. Andy giggled, "I borrowed that trick from Count D. He was telling me how he did it in a Lab when he took some eggs…" Andy became silent when she received a meaningful look from her husband.

"So you did do it," Leon said sitting down his gifts for Bikky as he turned a frown on D. Count D smirked at Leon blowing kisses at Aoi. Chris ran from the room to the basement where his friends were. Angel stood in the doorway waiting to be invited in. "I never could prove it." Leon scowled as he looked at D.

"And now you can detective, I've admitted it." Count D said with a saucy toss of his head. Count D walked over to the couch to hand Aoi to Dee who reached for the little darling in her bright pink cheongsam. "The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Count D held out his hands as if offering them to Leon for handcuffs. "Besides, you were an accomplice," Count D said forcing Leon to abandon his carnal thoughts of D in handcuffs; helplessly bound and at his mercy. "You ate the evidence." Leon thought back over his long history with the Count. He remembered being surprised by the Count with a breakfast of fried eggs that the Count refused to eat.

"Why you little," Leon surged forward. He captured D's hands pulling him into his body.

As Leon plundered D's willing mouth Ryo walked over to Angel. He took in the flower patterns on the thick tights, plaid mini skirt and light yellow baby t- shirt. Ryo blushed when Angel caught him staring. Angel tossed his cropped wig making the hair swing about his face. His laughter put Ryo at ease. "Well, I have been told that my fashion was a bit…" Angel paused when the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you come in? This house is about to be bombarded by a bunch of teenagers." Ryo offered kindly.

"Thank you," Angel stepped to the sofa as Ryo opened the door. He saw a group of costumed kids outside the door.

"Downstairs to your right," Ryo informed them. Carol came upstairs then looking at Ryo. Count D stifled a laugh as he peeked at the fangs underneath the long black wig. He thought his grandmother would be flattered to be so imitated.

"Ryo we need more chips, please." Carol handed him the empty bowl. "All the guest have not even arrived yet and they just kept right on eating."

"Ah, boys," Ryo went into the kitchen to refill the bowl. "So glad we got extras." He said with a snicker at Dee's chagrined look.

"Thanks Ryo," Carol stood on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on Ryo's cheek before she bounded back to the basement. The doorbell rang again and Ryo directed another group of teenagers to his basement. Rain came upstairs then. He saw Count D and dipped into a formal bow.

"Hello Ame-Chan, how are you this evening?" Count D greeted the frowning teenager.

"That is twice now that I have been called that. What does it mean?" Rain asked as he peeked at Angel.

"Ame is Rain in Japanese," Ryo explained handing him the fresh bottles of soda without him having to say a word.

"Oh…Ehoo'Koho," Rain said his name in Cheyenne while patting his chest in introduction. Angel stared at the young man in awe. When Rain went back downstairs Angel turned to Ryo.

"Yes he is quite fluent in his native tongue." Angel blinked in surprise to have his unspoken question answered. Dee frowned; lately Ryo had been doing things like that more often. He wanted to speak to Laton. He needed to find out just what he could expect from Ryo now that he had emerging abilities that he had yet to learn to control. Several more times the doorbell rang and Ryo pointed kids to the basement. Twice he went down to check on them. "I can't tell if they are dancing or having seizures," Ryo quipped with a chuckle. "I think everyone is here if you guys want to get ready." Ryo told Daphnus and Nestoir. Nestoir looked over to his wife who sat talking and laughing with Angel and Count D.

Break

"Man," Bikky looked up as Joey, an acquaintance from school, sidled up to him. "This party is awesome, you even got Crazy frog on the big screen. Not to mention that big screen, your house rocks dude." Joey reached into his pocket. "Want some added fun to the mix?"

Bikky stared at the small bag of green leaves that had been chopped to a fine mixture. "What the hell is that?" Bikky demanded when Rain came to see what was keeping him Chris standing beside him.

"Come on, you know what this is," Joey prompted. "The adults are all upstairs sipping tea and talking shop, they don't care what we do."

"Ryo and Dee do so care," Rain interjected.

"How dare you bring that crap into my house?" Bikky snarled the words out gaining an audience. "I have seen the damage that mess can do and I want no part of it… RYO!" Bikky called he smirked at Joey knowing that within moments Ryo would be… Bikky had no time to finish the thought as Ryo and Dee came down the stairs Leon on their heels. "He brought marijuana to my party." Bikky stated the facts pointing a finger at Joey. "I did not invite you cause I knew you were a joke. I decided to be nice and let you stay when you showed up anyway. You know my parents are detectives, what are you, stupid or something?"

"I'll call his parents right away, oh," Ryo said when Bikky began to turn back to his guests. "The band is ready." Ryo leaned close to Bikky and whispered. "You made a good choice, I'm proud of you."

"Go on," Bikky shoved Ryo away. "You dork," Bikky blushed when Ryo ruffled his hair. "Hey Rain, can you shut down the audio? Bands starting soon." Rain nodded as he went to do as Bikky had requested.

"You'll regret this zebra blood," Joey threatened as Dee pulled him upstairs.

When the lights went out the crowd went silent. "You all are about to see a show that is a rare treat to the common man." Bikky's voice came through the microphone. "Bring your hands together and welcome… X-Ta' C…" Bikky trailed off as the crowd began to go wild with applause. They had heard about the group for weeks now. A crashing base beat rocketed through the basement as pulsating laser lights began to swing around. The crowd gasped as the band suddenly appeared on the stage.

"OOH E… OOH Ah, Ah, Ting tang walla bing bang.. oh e ooh ahh ahh ting tang walla bing bang." Bikky laughed at the techno revision of the old song. Lady Tisiphone took the stage her blond locks swinging as she began to dance and sing. "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you…" The crowd went wild laughing and dancing.

"This is awesome," Catherine cried out. She stood next to Chris dancing. "My older brother saw them on New Years Eve, he said they rocked, he was right." Catherine had pouted for an entire week with Blanca after the disappointment of missing the show.

As the song ended Andy sashayed through the crowd. She grabbed Rain's hand and pulled him to the stage. "As you all can see," Andy said into the microphone. "I am a bit round about the middle." Andy giggled and patted her tummy. "Rain here has agreed to help me out seeing as how my husband gets a bit hot under the collar if I over do it. He is such a gentleman looking out for me as he is." Rain hid a blush behind the curtain of his hair. Andy inhaled and entranced the audience. "Whistle down the wind… Let your voices carry. Drown out all the rain; light a patch of darkness treacherous and scary. Howl at the stars, whisper when you're sleeping. I'll be there to hold you, I'll be to stop, the chills and all the weeping…" Andy stepped back.

Rain stepped forward clutching a cordless microphone in nerveless fingers. He trembled from head to toe, but when his voice came through the audience was entranced. "Make it clear and strong, so the whole, night long." Ryo felt tears gather in his eyes at the vibrant passion that could be heard in Rain's young voice. "Every signal that you send, until the very end… I will not abandon you my precious friend." Andy rejoined the song and she and Rain went round and round singing a duet of enduring friendship. The song ended and Andy stepped away from Rain.

"I… Want to thank you all for allowing me the opportunity to express my gratitude to my new family. I just…" Rain paused; he took a deep breath and continued. "Well, you see. I am lay claim to the blood of the Cheyenne Nation, Detective MacLean, Ryo, has Japanese, Bikky is mixed, black and white and Dee is a self proclaimed mongrel. What I want to say is…" Rain paused turning red underneath his tanned skin. "I had a dream," He sang out. "A crazy vision. It may sound strange this intuition."

"But it was true, beyond description," Rain continued. "And somehow I knew that it was real, when I saw.

"One sky above, there is just one source of love. If I've got, one chance, one choice.

"I'll sing it from the heart, one song, one voice." Rain continued and Ryo had to swallow hard to keep from openly sobbing.

"Well, look at that, the boy can hold his own next to the Arcadians." Dee muttered in his ear. Ryo nodded unable to speak.

"I've seen the fires of deep division, the hearts of stone, the cold ambition. But I have found my sacred mission. To live in this world and still believe. That there is… One sky above, there is just one source of love. If I've got, one chance, one choice. I'll sing it from the heart, one song, one voice." Rain looked out into the audience finding his new friends. He took strength from Bikky's sure gaze. "A song that heals, A melody of reason and freedom. With words that will speak for the weak, the hopeful and the strong. Sing it for everyone… Cause there is just…" Rain inhaled before he blew the audience away. "One sky above, there is just one source of love. If I've got, one chance, one choice. I'll sing it from the heart, one song, one voice." Rain ended the song on a huff as Andy jumped him in a great embrace.

"Awesome!" Bikky whispered and began to dance with his friends. The Arcadians began a fast dance beat that was sure to keep the kids going for a while. Andy, holding her tummy left the stage her husband following behind with a worried frown on his face

Break

Ryo was exhausted. He trudged to his bedroom after checking in on a sleeping Lyo for the last time tonight. Dee leaned casually against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Come here," Dee said with a wink and saucy smile. "You took care of everyone else, let me take care of you." Dee pulled Ryo into the bathroom and Ryo gasped to see the bathroom set up for a relaxing bath.

"I thought those kids would never go home," Ryo sighed when he saw the candle lit bubble bath. Two champagne glasses sat near an ice bucket. Ryo grinned allowing Dee to stand behind him. Ryo leaned back against Dee's strong frame and smiled as those nimble fingers undid the buttons on his shirt. Dee's fingers then found the the tiny nipples and pinched them to aching hardness.

"Come on Baby," Dee whispered blowing a breath of warm air over Ryo's sensitive ear. Ryo felt his pants drop to the floor and stepped out of them. Dee lead him into the tub where he sank luxuriously into the foaming bubbles. Dee slide in behind him waiting for Ryo to snuggle between his spread legs. Once Ryo was comfortable leaning back against agaisnt his lover, Dee placed a cup of champagne into his hand. "Just relax and let old Dee take care of you."

"Ummmm," Ryo sipped his drink before he leaned back and turned his head for Dee's kiss. They sat for some time enjoying the warmth of the water. Dee brought a sponge to Ryo's body and began to wash the days troubles away. "Dee," Ryo said after being thourougly cleaned. "Let's go to bed."

Dee's mouth hung open in shock as he pulled Ryo from the tub. Dee wrapped him in a towel wondering what had prompted this. Should he be expecting anything? Ryo was probably just tired and wanted to go to bed. Dee looked into Ryo's dark eyes and saw the blatent invitation. Dee swallowed hard, Ryo wanted sex, Ryo had practically asked for sex...Ryo! Dee's hands were trembling when they made it to their bedroom. He pulled Ryo into his arms for a deep kiss just to make sure this was not just some wild dream. He would not wake up to find Ryo sleeping beside him. He would have to spend hours getting Ryo in the mood, he was ready. Dee looked at the calendar to make sure it was still October and not Christmas.

Ryo stiffled a chuckle when he saw the overjoyed expression on Dee's face. It was akin to the one he had worn the second time they had made love. He remembered the almost violence of their second coming together and blushed at the memories. Dee had been rough then, it had hurt, but damn, it had felt good. Dee had owned him and he relished it, he wanted it again. That feeling of submission. Mabe Laton was right, maybe he needed to submit to Dee. Whatever it was he did not care, he wanted to feel Dee all day tomorrow.

The backs of Ryo's knees hit the bed and he realized that while he had been dreaming Dee had taken his towel. Ryo blushed embarrassed still by Dee's lack of modesty. The lights were still on and he knew Dee had no intention of turning them off. "You're beautiful baby," Dee said as if confirming Ryo's thoughts. Ryo turned his face up silently begging for Dee's lips. Dee saw the pouting, suculent morsels, there was nothing for it. He pressed his lips to Ryo's tasting the remains of the champagne and Ryo's own tantalizing sweetness. Ryo arched at the sudden almost painful pinching of his left nipple. Ryo cried out, but hissed in bliss as Dee's tongue traced a hot path over his right one. Dee laughed at the shocked gasped that Ryo released.

"Dee..." Ryo tried for some semblance of rational thought. He felt moisture escaping and Dee had touched him no where below the waist line yet. Ryo shivered when he felt the strong fingers of his lover pushing his legs up. "Dee..." Ryo moaned when he felt Dee's tongue on the outside of his ankle.

"Raise your legs up and spread 'em," Ryo blushed at the demand but he did not hesitate to comply. Dee did this to him, made him lose all inhibitions. Dee looked up from his crouched position between Ryo's legs and enjoyed the view of the pale perfection before him. "You're blushing from head to toe," Dee whisprered almost reverent in his admiration.

"Dee..." Ryo tucked his bottom lip between his even, white teeth. Ryo sucked in a ragged breath when, in one gulp, Dee sucked him in whole. "Ah..." Dee smiled around his mouth full of pulsing Ryo. Ryo gripped the sheets and threw his head back as his body became a mass of quivering pleasure. His moans and thrusts of his hips goaded Dee into further sucking.

"That's right baby," Dee purred as he nuzzled the rounded globes of Ryo's manhood. "Tell me how much you like it."

"Fingers..." Ryo gasped, raising his hips. "Dee...Fingers," Ryo closed his eyes as Dee took his fingers deeply into his mouth. Wetting them thouroughly Dee pressed his slick fingers against the tight ring of muscle. "Hai..." Ryo groaned feeling the fingers scissor inside of him. "Deeper, koibito."

"Damn baby, you're hot for it," Dee growled as Ryo's fingers tunneled through his hair. Dee smiled as he thought of something he had been wanting for a while. Something that Ryo was always too embarrassed to do. Dee looked up into the passion fogged dark eyes and grinned, Ryo was up for anything tonight. "Come on baby," Dee purred pulling a pliant Ryo into his arms facing him. "I want to se eyou move," Dee encouraged when Ryo's eyes widened and face went up in flames.

"No... Dee," Ryo squirmed as he felt Dee pressing against his opening.

"Why not?" Dee asked softly pressing his lips to Ryo's neck searching for all the sensitive spots that he knew would drive Ryo wild. "I know you like it. It's how we found your spot. I know where it is, but the only way to hit it every time is with you on top." Dee coaxed pushing up into the tightness of Ryo. Ryo opened his mouth to protest further but gasped as Dee pushed past his ring of muscle sinking deep inside of him.

"Ah...Oh...Dee..." Ryo panted squeezing Dee's sides with his bent knees.

"Ride me baby," Dee groaned as Ryo shifted his hips. Dee palmed Ryo's waist with his large hands guiding him up then sliding him back down. Ryo felt him brush against his most sensitive area inside his body and every inhibition he had melted in a wave of pure sensation. Ryo panted moving his hips in wild circles trying to agitte that spot by any means necessary. Dee smiled before he fastened his lips to Ryo's enjoying the deep pulling of his warm body. "That's right..." Dee crooned nibbling Ryo's sensitive ears.

Ryo cried out clutching Dee to him. This was good, this was so unbelievably good...But it wasn't enough. He raised hp and pushed down hard. It still wasn't enough. "Dee I need you to do it," Ryo begged slumping against Dee's glistening body. Dee grinned and heaved his body surprising Ryo with his wiry strength. His strength and ability to lift the smaller man had always amazed Ryo. Ryo landed ont he bed tossing his legs up. Dee pushed in instantly, one hard thrust that sent him all the way inside. "Yes...Harder! Ah..Kiimochi... Dee," Ryo panted as Dee pushed in as far as he could go. "Harder..." Dee shoved in as Ryo screamed. "Shite...Dee...Harder..." Ryo's cries pounded in Dee's ears goading into a frenzy of hard movements. "Dammit Dee...Harder..." Ryo growled thrusting up agaisnt Dee's invading member.

Dee pulled out staring down at Ryo. "On your knees," he demanded with a firm grip on Ryo's hip turning him around on the bed. "You'll, feel this for a week," Dee promised as he positioned himself behind Ryo.

"Do it Dee..." Ryo panted griping the sheets. "Take me hard," Ryo blushed at the need he could hear in his own voice; the complete submission of his position, but he needed Dee to claim him. Dee shoved in hard relishing the sound of Ryo's loud cry of pleasure. Dee smiled as he was glad that the boys rooms were far down the hall, the last thing Rain needed to hear was Ryo screaming as he splattered their sheets with his warm release. Dee felt Ryo's clencing muscles that sent him over the edge along with him. Ryo felt Dee's warmth fill him and he sank into the sheets satisfied.

Break

It wasn't fair, Randolph thought as he crept around the large house. They all just thought they were better than he was. Better house, better skills, better families. Who the hell did they think they were? Kissing up to that damned Commissioner from New York. They had to have a weakness, something that he could exploit, some way to drag them down a peg or two. Randolph saw the large, old tree in the yard and climbed it. He felt a few scraps but felt the pain was worth it in his attempts to find something, anything that he could use against them.

Randolph situated himself in the tree. He pulled his binoculars to his nose. After Randolph focused them his eyes widened. He saw Dee leading Ryo from the bathroom; both men wearing only towels. Randolph frowned when he had to admit that Ryo was beautiful all over. Randolph knew he should leave, or at least look away, but his eyes were riveted to the sight of the two that were steadily making their way to the bed losing their towels in the process. He watched feeling his manhood stiffen. There was something wrong with this scenario. But no way could he leave. Randolph frowned when his pants became painful. He really had no choice but to undo them. To stroke to relieve the pressure. He brought the binoculars up staring hard into the room. He saw Ryo moving on top of Dee, the sinuous lines of his body glistening with sweat. He glowed even. Randolph squeezed as he stroked himself. Damn them, Randolph thought his hands moving faster. He watched as Dee moved Ryo going faster. Damn them, he thought as he felt his balls tighten. Damn them both, Randolph spewed his seed across the bark of the tree. Shivering with the force of his release he felt shame curdle the very marrow of his bones... Damn them...

Bittersweet Rivalry end, more soon to come…

Oh and Happy (Belated) Halloween…

I would like to let you all know that I am not a songwriter. I do not lay claim to any of the songs used in this chapter. I do not own, nor did I create Crazy Frog, I saw him on the internet and thought his music rocked, no matter how annoying he is. The Arcadians then perform Witch Dr. It is a DDR Track. Then Rain and Andy sing Whistle Down The Wind, all credits to this song go to Andrew Lloyd Webber and then there was the solo that Rain sang, it is called One Song and itis performed by Brandy. The person that Rain is based on has a voice to Rival the pop star and that is why I chose that song to give the audience and idea of his capabilities. Rain is a stand alone character, I just gave him attributes from this person that I thought would suite him. THe things from the series that happened to Rain came out of my own demented mind. I hope you all will continue to support me by leaving comments and I will continue to write...

Ja Ne

Chi

Spun Sugar 27

Give Thanks

Sunlight greeted a bright smile on Bikky's face. His birthday could not have been better. When Ryo had brought the cake out all eyes in the basement had rounded. Only Ryo would have spent the hours necessary to make a triple layer, chocolate chip cake with home made icing. Fourteen candles had blazed brightly in the dim lighting of the basement. Bikky had felt a terrifying moment of a knot form in his throat. He had swallowed hard, blinking to release the pressure of moisture in his eyes.

Sometimes the depths of Ryo's affection for him bowled him over. Bikky sat up stretching wanting to do something for Ryo…and Dee. Bikky smiled as he rubbed the grit from his eyes. He yawned widely and headed to the bathroom. After freshening up Bikky went to the kitchen to see about cooking breakfast for once. Rain was sitting at the table cradling a cup of orange juice. "Hey," Bikky mumbled getting his own glass. He frowned, as his glass was the last in the bottle. "We need more juice."

"Look in the back," Rain said getting to his feet to place his now empty glass in the sink. "What are you doing?" Rain asked after watching Bikky take the bowl of eggs out.

"French toast," Bikky answered pulling a loaf of bread from the basket. "I want to make breakfast for Ryo and Dee. Want to help?" Rain nodded getting to his feet. He cast a worried look in the direction of the stairs. It was unusual for Ryo to not already be up making breakfast himself. Before Rain could ask if he were ill Bikky smirked. "Ryo will probably have to be awakened, after he and Dee have a wild night, believe me, it sounded like…" Bikky gave up and shuddered wishing his bladder had held through till morning. Although Ryo and Dee had their own bathroom attached to their bedroom, Bikky and Rain's bathroom was right next to the master bedroom. Bikky could hear Ryo screaming again and shook his head to clear it. He had never relieved himself so fast in his life.

"Will…Will he, I mean Ryo, will he be ok?" Rain asked with a blush on his face. Rain could not meet Bikky's eyes.

"Ryo's fine," both boys startled when Dee spoke. He stretched and peeked over Bikky's shoulder. "Make sure you get all the shells out. French toast is not supposed to be crunchy." Bikky made a rude gesture as he went back to shelling eggs. "Hey kid, Rain," Dee said with a sad sigh. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Ryo has been fighting this for a while now, but…" Dee looked away from Rain and went to investigate the refrigerator. "Who drank the last of the orange juice and didn't put it on the shopping list? It was you, Bikky, wasn't it?"

"Look in the back dipstick," Bikky said without looking up. He wondered what Dee wanted to talk to Rain about, but would not ask. Perhaps, he thought, he did not want to know.

Dee pulled out a new bottle and poured a glass. "Johnston has been in prison for a while now and…" Rain flinched at the name, but Dee continued speaking. "He has a lawyer and everything, but they want you to testify in court. Ryo wants them to use the physical evidence and photos, but the district attorney actually wants to put you on the stand." Rain said nothing he took a few gasping breathes before he shook his head.

"I don't want to. He'll be in the courtroom. I never want to see him again, Ryo promised I would never have to see him again." Rain began to panic. Dee swore wondering if it were a good idea to bring the subject up. Ryo would have handled it better. But it was a subject that broke Ryo's heart. Thinking of sparing his lover pain, he had upset the boy, which was going to hurt Ryo anyway.

"Look, like I said," Dee explained. "Ryo has been fighting this, and I have never known Ryo to lose a fight. Unless he's going up against me." Dee smirked when Rain sat down heavily on the chair; his mixing of syrup forgotten. Ryo always kept reserves of his homemade syrup in the cupboard. All they had to do was heat and stir.

"I thought you said he often beat you in hand to hand." Rain said recovering from his fear.

"I didn't say he lost to me in hand to hand." Dee smirked, "and before you say it, yes he is a better shot than me." Dee said no more but received a disgusted look from Bikky.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Bikky said flipping the last few pieces of dipped bread into the pan. "Dee could you get Lyo up and bring him down. Rain, you go get Ryo." Rain nodded and headed up the stairs. Rain placed a hand against the partially open door pushing it open. He found Ryo buried under the comforter with his head cradled in his arms.

"Ryo…" Rain called gently tapping Ryo's arm. Ryo opened his eyes. He stretched with a wide smile on his face.

"Hmmmm, that feels nice." Ryo mumbled snuggling under the blankets. Rain rubbed at the gooseflesh on his arms when he saw Ryo's face. Ryo's lips were swollen and he had bruises on his neck and chest. Ryo blinked several times before he opened his eyes and fixed Rain with a piercing stare "Good morning, I suppose I should get breakfast huh?" Ryo sat up. He blushed when he realized he was not wearing pants. "Would you mind?"

Rain was hasty in his attempt to find and hand Ryo the article of clothing. The pants sat in the chair as if they had never even been worn the night before. Rain blushed turning his back giving Ryo privacy. "Bikky and I…we have breakfast and Dee is waking Lyo. All you have to do is come down." Rain said turning with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Ryo said with a smile as he left the bed in search of a shirt. "What brought this on?" Ryo wondered as he left his bedroom with Rain. He saw Dee carrying Lyo in his shoulders. Ryo smiled at the contented feeling that settled in his heart.

"Guess who was dry this morning!" Dee said with excitement.

"He was!" Ryo exclaimed proudly as they all headed downstairs. "I am so proud of you." Ryo gushed; he pulled Lyo into an embrace.

"Go potty like Biggy, Da-Ryo," Lyo said with happy clapping of his little hands. Rain laughed for the moment forgetting the pain that had bothered him. Bill Johnston could not hurt him any more. Ryo and Dee would not let him.

Break

Dee stared at Ryo as he images on the screen flashed. Ryo frowned before he sipped his coffee. The one thing that Dee had always found amazing was Ryo's ability to focus on work while looking so unbelievably delicious. Ryo sat in his pristine white pants and pressed navy blue shirt. A white jacket hung over the back of his chair. With his grace, the double holsters looked out of place. His fingers flew over the keys as the mouse scrolled over the gruesome images. Ryo flipped a slime, well-manicured hand up and moved his hair out of his face. Dee longed to stroke the honey colored tresses but knew that if he bothered Ryo now, there would be hell to pay.

"I've got it," Ryo's voice startled Dee from his lusty thoughts.

"Got it?" Dee wondered having to look at the screen, away from Ryo's tantalizing beauty. The images of the severed body parts were a bucket of snow on his raging temperature.

"The connection," Ryo affirmed with a smirk as he heated his tepid coffee. It was one of the things he actively worked at. Of his new abilities, that was one of his favorites. He never had to worry about cold coffee or tea again. "Yes, all the victims took their children to this immediate care facility," Ryo pointed to the address on the screen.

"So you think that is where the perp was getting the candidates for his special care?" Dee asked setting his desires on the back burner for the duration of their hours at the office.

"Has to be, that is the only solid connection. I thought it was this park," Ryo said pointing to another location on the map. "But I was wrong, the park is near the office, they pass it on their way there, I am sure that with children, the parents were coaxed into making a stop at the park." Ryo paused remembering when Bikky used to do the same thing to him.

"Let's head on down to the office then and see if we can get the records of our victims." Dee said stealing a quick kiss from Ryo.

"Yeah," Ryo stood to his feet. He pulled his jacket on with a graceful swing of his arms. Dee stood for a moment admiring the lithe body he had so thoroughly loved the previous night. Ryo caught the look with a grin. He stretched feeling the discomfort in his rear with a smile. JJ was just passing them. Seeing the move he smirked with a knowing grin. "What are you smiling at?" Ryo asked blushing bright under the close proximity of the other detective.

"I'll bet it's been so long since the last time you took a…" Dee began but paused at JJ's grin.

"Not so long," JJ answered remembering Lord D's labored breathing. JJ was amazed at Lord D's stamina. The man…No, the Kami could keep going and going, he was like an energizer bunny. It was only when JJ entered him that he was able to finish in a shorter amount of time. JJ stretched feeling the soreness abate albeit in small degrees.

"What? So you mean? I thought you topped," Dee said with a frown.

"Sometimes," JJ said before he asked where they were off too and opted to go with them. JJ was halfway down the hall leaving Ryo and Dee to stare at each other in wide-eyed shock before they shook their heads and followed him from the police department.

Break

Lord D surreptitiously watched Nana as she threaded her needle through the thick velvet fabric. He listened for any signs of labored breathing before he went back to his painting. Listening to the quiet sounds of his children sleeping Lord D smiled. Painting their beautiful little faces were a definite mood lifter for him. Nana looked over at his handiwork. "Such delicate brush strokes," Nana said with a gentle smile. She looked at the pastel blush to the tiny cheeks resting on the fine porcelain disk. JJ had acquired the material at the Arcadian consulate.

"I have always enjoyed painting." Lord D said forcing another draft of wind to carry the fumes out of the room and away from Nana. He looked again at the scene developing under his hands. His children sat happily on their blanket surrounded by his garden. "When D was a tot, Count D," Lord D clarified. "I spied on him in father's garden. He was so beautiful then, both of his eyes were still…" Lord D paused feeling his throat tighten. "Ah… We cannot change the past now, can we?"

"Oh child," Nana said purposefully forgetting the centuries age difference between them. "We are who we are, shaped that way because of our experiences. I know now that I should not have abused cigarettes as much as I did, but I know better now. To have the wisdom I have now, with the body I had then. I would have been quite the potent combination…" Nana's laughter broke off into a fit of coughing. Lord D sat his work aside taking the frail woman into his arms.

"Hold on NaaNaa please," Lord D begged pressing his lips to her forehead. Lord D blinked before he synchronized his breathing with hers. "Hold on," Lord D begged rocking back and forth. "Please, just hold on."

"Sometimes," Nana wheezed with a gentle smile as she closed her eyes. "Sometimes it is a wisdom to learn how to let go. I am so tired." Nana sighed leaning against Lord D. "You smell so good little one, like a crisp wind and freshly fallen snow. I can almost see it glistening." Lord D sobbed openly; Nana had never been able to scent him before. Only those who were connected to his heart, or those close to death could truly scent a Kami. It was how Angel had been able to smell their birth seasons. Lord D squared his shoulders determination making him stubborn.

"Breathe NaaNaa," Lord D begged as he slipped further into his trance taking deep breathes, filling her lungs with oxygen then mentally circulating it through her body. He grew tired, but he would not let her die.

Break

JJ sat behind his desk with a pencil stuck between his teeth. He had never been a smoker, but keeping the pencil there helped him concentrate. "The only connection I see is that they all went to this clinic. They saw different doctors, went on different days, and complained of different illnesses. There were only two victims that saw a pediatrician for the child accompanying them." Ryo said with a frustrated sound as he drained his coffee mug. "The person is fastidious about the clues that are left at each crime scene. The only thing on the body is useless to us in solving this."

"The chief sure gave us a beast," Dee complained, he opened his mouth to say more but Jill poked her head into the office. "What's up? You find anything new, or a head?"

"Oh… Actually, I am here to ask Ryo if I can borrow his roaster." Jill said with a sheepish grin. "I am cooking all the meat dishes for thanksgiving dinner at my place, so…" Jill shrugged at Leon's thankful look.

"We are not taking any chances of accidentally contaminating anyone. I can't believe we were so lax in the past." Ryo said with a sad sigh. He could still see Count D sitting so still and pale as he had suffered through his meat intake.

"It is not our fault, how could we have known," Leon said softly hoping to cheer the other detective.

"Speaking of dinner," JJ said gaining Ryo's attention. "Would you mind if Jeremy and Berkeley joined us?" Dee raised his brows at the question. "Well, Darling has told my that Nana does not have much longer, so… I mean," JJ blinked away tears at the thought that this Christmas, Nana might not be with them.

"Oh, JJ, I am so sorry," Ryo said softly, his large dark eyes melting into pools of compassion. "Of course, we wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, on your word, they'll be in town by Monday," JJ said dialing his cousin's cell phone. Ryo went back to his files giving JJ privacy for his call.

Break

Chris dozed as he listened to the sound of the keypads being pushed. Rain and Bikky both sat at desks with their laptops finishing up their papers. Rain heaved a wide yawn before he reached into the bowl of crackers for a handy snack. "Oh yeah," Bikky said with a sly grin aimed at Rain. "I meant to tell you that a girl was asking about you."

"About me?" Rain looked up at Bikky his eyes widening in shock. "Yeah, she say's she is from West Lake, named…"

"Angelica," Rain blushed before going back to his computer. "She hung around me a lot, always asked me to sing for her. Nothing more," Rain sputtered at Bikky's cocky grin.

"She sounded cute," Bikky said wiggling his brows.

Chris broke into laughter as he looked at Bikky. "Man, how do you sound cute? You're almost as bad as Leon was when it came to women. Does Carol know you are such a hornball?"

"Yep," Bikky said with a wide grin. Rain shook his head before going back to work.

"Boys," Count D interrupted. "Have you done your homework?"

"Yes we're almost done," Rain answered still blushing.

"You know, Miss Angelica was once a customer of mine," Count D sat in a chair pulling Aoi into his lap. "She purchased a pair of Gokurakacho, often called Strelitzia, and even further still Birds of paradise. She fell in love with his singing… Count D trailed off. "Perhaps she saw, or heard, a bit of him in you." Count D allowed his hand to trail through Rain's hair. " You boys should wash up, dinner will served soon." Count D stood to his feet cradling his daughter.

"Bro is not coming?" Chris said with a pout. Realizing he was with his friends he straitened to what he considered a manly scowl.

"I am sorry Christopher, but this is a rather difficult case. We are lucky they are being allowed a break for the holiday." Count D said with a small smile. "I'm in charge of desserts." Count D smiled before he walked down the long hallway humming softly.

"We'll all be needing dentures by Christmas," Bikky mumbled causing Chris to laugh before going back to his book.

Break

Angel paced outside the bedroom door with his hands in constant motion. He was either clasping them tightly together, or fidgeting with his wig, his clothes, once he had fidgeted with Sofu D's robe attempting to align a fold. Sofu had dealt him a quelling look; Angel kept his fidgeting to his own person. The door opened, Angel looked up tears glistening in his eyes. "C…Collins!" Angel rushed into Collins arms unmindful of the cool assessing stares of the ancient Kami's in the room.

"We were successful," Soofu A declared as Mimi and Roger entered the lushly upholstered salon in the pet shop. Lady Aurora hung back still uncomfortable in the presence of such openly hostile beings. Normally she would stand her ground… and win, but not against something so powerful. Soofu A gave her a sliding glance before he said, "Never fear. My brother's affections have assured your safety." Lady Aurora looked away from his censure ashamed that she had been afraid.

Sofu D looked at Mimi in shock. The transformation was startling. No more did she resemble a half-starved wraith on the brink of death in the next strong wind. In fact, she looked downright beautiful. Her eyes were not glazed with cocaine; they shone brightly as she bestowed a smile on Roger. Mimi laughed at the collection of stunned expressions in the room. It was an infectious sound that soon had the parlor in an uproar of joy.

Break

"Now students," Bikky rolled his eyes as their teacher began a speech in a voice that he called her 'Homework' tone. "I am very glad that you all had such fun following your chosen careers around. Since today is the last day before your thanksgiving break I am assigning you an in school assignment. It will be due at the end of the day." Rain looked up at the teacher. She stared a moment at his bright eyes before she continued. "You may use the library or any in school source, including the Internet. Your assignment is to find out all about the first Thanksgiving, the basis for the traditions that we currently observe." Terry bounced around in his seat with his hand waving high in the air. "Yes Terrence?"

"Is Rain considered an in school resource?" Terry asked with a snicker.

"Na-tse,hest'a-he oeskeso," Rain muttered giving Terry a dark look. At the questioning look from the teacher he smiled tightly. "I am of the Cheyenne Nation, not Wampanoag." Rain went back to his notebook after an approving smile from Bikky.

"What difference does it make?" Terry asked before he sat back alarmed at the look of rage that crossed Rain's features.

Rain thought of Count D and gave Terry a small smirk. "There are many nations divided amongst the Natives. Some of them fought great and terribly battles full of bloodshed and loss…" Rain closed his notebook with a snap causing Terry to startle at the brisk movement so at odds with Rain's timid nature. "With each other." Rain bestowed a genuine smile on the teacher breaking the frightening spell that had fallen among the students. "I would suggest you do a little research before you lump all natives in one pretty package."

"I didn't lump anything in a pretty package, you did that on your own," Terry tried to win back some of his bruised pride. The teacher planned to step in, but it was so refreshing to see Rain stand up for himself and not hide behind Bikky's fists. Perhaps it would be best, before they drew blood.

"Careful," Rain said with a careless shrug. "Or people will begin to mistake your homophobia for flattery." Erick began to laugh as his brother turned red.

"Boys!" The teacher admonished. "I suggest, if you have so much energy, that you get to work on your assignment. I will except nothing but your best." She dismissed them from the classroom giving Rain a small smile as he left with Bikky and Erick. Terry hung back with a scowl on his face. Where did that little mud bastard get off talking to him that way? He was just a half-breed snot from West Lake.

"Trust-fund-faggot," Terry muttered as he sat away from the group in the library.

"That's not nice," Terry looked up into a pair of big blue eyes. Lush locks of golden hair fell around her face. Carol frowned at Terry. With out a backward glance she sauntered over to Bikky. "Hi sweetie," Carol pecked a kiss onto Bikky's cheek.

"Hey Carol," Bikky sat his book on the table to caress her hand. Rain blushed before studiously attending to his research. Erick grinned, looking at Rain, before he did the same.

"Man," Erick whispered to Bikky. "He is acting more and more like you. It's almost scary."

"Nah," Bikky said marking some notes on his notebook. "I would have punched him way before the teacher stepped in. That was all pure Ryo." Bikky snickered looking at Rain with a grin. He would not mention that their training sessions with Count D had also helped to boost his confidence. "Push the right button and he'll rip your head off without getting of the spatter on his expensive tie." Bikky said no more. He gave Terry a sardonic grin before he got back to work. "Rain," Bikky said gaining Rain's attention. "Do you know anything about the Wam…Wam…"

"Wampanoag," Rain said laughing as Bikky tried to pronounce the name and failed miserably.

Break

(Thanksgiving)

"MaClean and Laytner residence," Ryo said into the reciever. "Oh, hello grandfather, Happy Thanksgiving to you too," Dee perked up listeneing to the end of the conversation that he could hear. Ryo laughed then and Dee frowned, Laton was being nice? "Thank you grandfather...Yes before Christmas, I promise. What?!" Dee grew alarmed at the change in ryo's voice after a brief pause as he had listened to his grandfather speak. "But who would want to?" RYo looked confused he spoke a few more words to his grandfather, but the doorbell rang dragging Dee away so that he missed the rest of the conversation. Dee made his way to the door wondering what had startled Ryo.

Roger stared at the three story, white columned house. "This is a nice house and all, but," Roger paused as he looked at the groups of cars parked around the house. "How do they expect such a large crowd to be able to go inside and have dinner?"

"Yeah," Collins remarked, as the door opened and warm smells of dinner wafted out to greet them all. "And what is with all the meat dished being prepared elsewhere?"

Angel laughed so surprised to see his friends alive and well. "A very smart man will not ask questions designed to confuse him even more when he has received the answers."

"You've been hanging out with that Count D too often you're starting to sound like him." Collins complained with a smile. They had been joyfully reunited the previous night.

"Hmmm" Collins turned around with an embarrassed grin as Count D and Leon looked out from inside the house. "Do you think so?" Count D bestowed a rare smile on Angel. "I'm flattered."

"Welcome," Ryo said coming out of the kitchen with a short apron tied about his waist. "Make yourselves at home, everyone else already has." Ryo laughed as he fluffed a pillow under Nana. He was glad to see the gentle old woman, but he grew fearful at how frail the once vibrant woman had become. Jeremy and Berkeley sat among the throng talking in low tones to Nana making sure that she did not stress herself.

Collins reached for Dee's hand. "Thank you for inviting us, this is a nice house." He said sitting down the bottles of champagne they had brought.

"Don't mention it, Ryo kind of likes your Angel, I think it's the clothes," Dee added a conspiratorial grin. "Reminds him of when he thought he was straight."

"Yamero Baka!" Ryo scowled over at Dee. With an indignant glare he went back into the kitchen to check on dinner. Bikky simply shook his head and went back to setting the table with Chris and Rain. It was their table, their dishes, and their chairs, but the table that could seat four, or eight with the insert, was suddenly large enough to seat them all. Count D had said he had made it 'enough'. Whatever that meant.

"Kind of like the shop," Chris had said with a grin trying to steal some of the sugar that rimmed the chilled bowl of pudding that Count D had made. Feeling a chill travel his spine Chris looked behind himself to see Count D giving him a silent glare. Chris's hand fell away from the almost pilfered treat. "It always has just what you need, when you need it the most."

"Great," Bikky huffed with a smile. "Just what I need, my house turned into the pet shop."

Kagetsuya and Chihaya showed up bearing a plethora of baked breads. "Thanks Ryo, for inviting us." Chihaya said straitening his deep red shirt and matching hair ribbon. "The Arcadians will be here shortly. Andy called me before we left our house."

"Must be great living on a beach," Leon said with a smile.

"If you want to live on the beach I think I could accommodate." Count D said softly as he handed Aoi her sippie cup. Lyo toddled along holding tight to the end of his silken robe.

"Da-Ryo…Hot…" Lyo said remembering the heat that had emanated from the oven. Jill arrived then. Leon and Dee both went out to help her haul in the turkey, roast beef, ham and other meat dishes. Roger and Collins joined them wanting to feel helpful. Count D pried Lyo's fingers loose then smoothed the wrinkles from the deep violet material. Delicate flower patterns were woven into the heavy silk with pearls and jewels sewn along the borders.

Ryo emerged from the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. "As soon as all the guest arrive we can sit down at the table." Ryo sent an encouraging smile to Rain. The boy did not look as if he were doing very well in such a large gathering of people. He had been doing so well, but was it too soon? Ryo wondered as he watched Rain sitting in the chair in the kitchen. After the boys had set the table he had sidled up to Ryo's side staying close. As the Arcadians arrived Ryo shook his sad thoughts aside. Andy could be heard giggling.

Rain perked up hearing the voices his smile brightened Ryo's mood. Perhaps there was nothing to be overly concerned about; Rain was a strong boy, and getting stronger everyday. Rain was amazed to be able to look down their small family table and see so many faces. Lyo sat in his booster seat next to Bikky and Chris. The table was grouped so that Chris, Rain and Bikky were together.

Andy stood to her feet with her elegant hands resting on her mounding tummy. Mimi took a moment to stare wide eyed at the wedding set the Princess wore. The sparkling diamond was set into white gold with smaller jewels around it. "This is an odd tradition at my house, and since I can't be with my family this year, I was hoping you all would not mind." Andy looked around the table to make sure that there was no malcontent. "I would just like for each of us to introduce something in our lives that we are thankful for. It has been a long year, a wonderful year. I will start if you all don't mind." The large gathering was all smiles of consent. "I am thankful that God has seen fit to bless me with my family, my mother, my father, my sisters and my brothers, my wonderful husband and my son. I am also thankful for our unborn child. I must not forget all of you, my friends, old and new." Andy giggled before she sat down, taking her husbands hand and placing it on her tummy to feel the movement.

Nestoir stood to his feet and stared at his wife. "I am thankful for every beat of my heart, and every breath of air that fills these once inactive lungs of mine. I am thankful for my wife, my family and my friends. I am also thankful that we have doppelgangers that can keep the media happy while we enjoy a relaxing holiday with all of you."

Rain began to get nervous as everyone stood to their feet explaining all the wonderful things in their life that they were thankful for. When it was Ryo's turn, Ryo smiled and Rain felt as if it would be all right. "Our lives have changed so much this year, I mean, well, change is good." Ryo blushed under the stares of the group of people. "I am thankful for my boys, all of them," Ryo chuckled giving Bikky a smile. "I give thanks for the wonderful people that surround me on a daily basis. Whether I am surrounded by computers and criminals or weird animals that may one day eat me." Lady Aurora laughed when Sofu D patted her hand. Her laughter showed off her brilliant fangs. Roger suppressed a shiver. "I am also thankful for my newfound family, though he scares me." Ryo ended and took his seat.

Dee cleared his throat, stood to his feet and cleared his throat again. "I was never meant to be a family man." Were the first words out of his mouth. "I was abandoned as a baby, left on the street. I grew up in an orphanage on the rotten side of New York City. I was going nowhere fast, with a badge. I was getting there faster. Then I met Ryo and I felt real love for the first time, I had a family, it was screwed up at times, but it was a family, more than I ever had. Then we moved here and I met awesome friends, we got more kids and a dog. I have a family." Dee said smiling at Ryo a rakish swirl of raven's black hair falling into his deep-set green eyes. "Dee sat and took Ryo's hand in his own placing a kiss across the palm. "Thank you." Ryo nodded blinking rapidly trying to clear the moisture from his eyes.

Angel then stood smoothing the knee high plaid skirt in nervous fingers. "I always wanted to be a fashion designer, but then I got ill. I found out that I had HIV. I still made plans you know; maybe I could start the business and leave a legacy. But then it became AIDS. Drugs, alcohol, men, whatever I could get, I took it. I was found by a nun and nursed back to health. I decided then, I may not live long, but I was going to live well. I was going to love. But now I have the opportunity to live again. And I am so thankful for that I just…" Angel grew choked and Collins stood beside him holding his hand. Mimi and Roger stood with him. "THANK YOU ALL!" They said in unison tears shining on every face. Lord D smiled as they sat and it was his turn.

"I," Lord D began but paused as he thought about his words, then spoke them. "Have never known love as I have learned it now. I was married before, to a female of my race. We shared love of a kind, had a child, but it did not last. My wife passed away. Then I was with a man and he…" Lord D took a deep breath. "Abused the privileges of my affections."

"I'll say," Andy huffed as she folded her thin arms around her ample figure.

"But I have been shown the forgiving love of my son, the enduring love of my father and the passionate love of Jemi-Chan. I also have come to know and love NaaNaa and I am thankful for the opportunity." Nana smiled over at Lord D thinking that he sparkled more than the jewels he wore.

JJ stood to his feet. "I am thankful for all that I hold dear, my Darling, My Nana, Jeremy, there is so much I could be here all night." JJ laughed as he looked around the table. "I am thankful for my sons. I never thought I would have children but I do and it is all thanks to the love of this wonderful…" JJ paused he could not say more. Sitting he nodded on to Jeremy to pass it on.

Rain's palms began to sweat, they were coming closer. He would have to stand in front of all these people and speak. Bikky was standing and Rain began to take deep calming breaths that Andy had taught him. "I was not in much of a better situation when Ryo found me, but he took me in. I live in a great house, I have two dads," Bikky smirked, "When before I had none." Ryo and Dee laughed as Cujo barked from the kennel in the sitting room. "I have my dog and my best friend," Bikky grinned at Chris. "I also have my brothers. We make one hell of a team." Bikky snickered ignoring the stern look from Ryo at his choice of words. He dropped into his seat and Chris stood.

"I have a voice. I mean I always had it, but it was lost for a while." Chris said with a sage nod. "Count D taught my brother how to hear my voice before I even remembered how to speak. I have a beautiful niece and an entire pet shop of wonderful friends. I also have friends out side of the shop. Human friends, then my brother is awesome and the D's and the Royals, life is awesome… and I am thankful."

Rain was trembling from head to foot. He had to do this, but… "I… Was pulled out from under…Hell," Rain took deep breaths. "Rescued by an angel., I lost everything and was given so much. I am more thankful than you can ever know." Rain wanted to be angry at the swearing, but he knew that Bikky would be a positive influence on Rain, even if it grated on his delicate sensibilities. Rain dropped into his seat unable to say more.

Andy stood again as the last person sat. Little Nicklaus sat on his fathers lap watching as Lyo sucked on his thumb. "We all our pain, but we are all better people because of what we have left behind, what we have lived through. Andy inhaled giving Rain a look. He was still trembling, but he, along with the accompanying Arcadians, stood to his feet. Andy placed her hand on her tummy and began to sing.

"The lights go out all around me One last candle to keep out the night (w/Rain) And then the darkness surrounds me I know I'm alive But I feel like I've died And all that's left is to accept that it's over (w/Rain) My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made I try to keep warm but I just grow colder I feel like I'm slipping away (Chorus (W/Rain And Arcadians) After all this has passed I still will remain After I've cried my last There'll be beauty from pain Though it won't be today Someday I'll hope again And there'll be beauty from pain You will bring beauty from my pain My whole world is the pain inside me The best I can do is just get through the day (w/Rain) When life before is only a memory (w/Rain) I wonder why God let me walk through this place(Rain Solo) And though I can't understand why this happened (w/Rain And Arcadians) I know that I will when I look back someday (Rain Solo) And see how You've brought beauty from ashes And made me as gold purified through these flames ((w/Rain) (Chorus (W/Rain And Arcadians) After all this has passed I still will remain After I've cried my last There'll be beauty from pain Though it won't be today Someday I'll hope again And there'll be beauty from pain You will bring beauty from my pain Here and I am at the end of me (at the end of me) Rain Shadow Trying to hold to what I can't see I forgot how to hope (Rain Solo) This night's been so long I cling to your promise (Andy) there will be a dawn (Rain) (Chorus (W/Rain And Arcadians) After all this has passed I still will remain After I've cried my last There'll be beauty from pain Though it won't be today Someday I'll hope again And there'll be beauty from pain You will bring beauty from my pain

"Beauty From Pain"

There were tears falling from almost every eye around the table. Sofu D simply held tight to his wife's hand glad to see his family doing so well. As the candles guttered around the table, they began to carve turkeys and serve food. A feeling of deep content settled over them all. Yes it had been a long year, but it had been a great year.

Author's Notes:1.I did something different with the song in here, I mean the way it is protrayed. It is copyrighted to SuperChick. I am making no profit at all from this work of fiction.

Authors Notes: 2. And here it is. A holiday chapter that is on time. We all get broken sometimes and I am glad to know that there are some friends that are super glue and can help build us back up. Give Thanks, for all that you have, even if you think it is nothing, or not much or broken it is worth a simple Thank you. Those two little words can lead to so much. If you are thankful for a little, you will be blessed with a lot. I am thankful for all of you that are constantly reading this. God Bless you all and Happy Thanksgiving

Ja Ne

Chi

WildFyre: Part 1

Count D offered the steaming tea to the Kami that sat in his shop. The rest of his extended family had departed leaving behind Sofu L. She sat next to him on the sofa smiling brightly. "You are so beautiful child, youth pours from you. How old are you?"

"One thousand, thirty seven, Soofu-L." Count D said respectfully.

"So young," She gasped staring at him. She took his hand, turned it over in her own gazing at the pale skin. "And you have birthed a child, a female child." Sofu L sat the cup aside as she peered at Aoi. Count D sent a pleading look to Leon.

"Ah, sorry Baby, I have to go to work." Leon said placing a kiss on D's soft lips. "See you later."

"Yes of course." D said waving Leon off with a pleasant smile. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Wish I knew," Leon mumbled as he left. Count D sighed before he looked at his aunt.

Sofu L batted her large teal eyes as she gave Count D a sympathetic sigh. "He does not have to work. You could easily support him."

"I could never ask Leon to give up being a detective. It is a large part of who he is… I love him, all of him." Count D grinned when Aoi toddled to him.

"Papa, -Daddy, come later, no sad.-" Aoi patted Cont D's hand where it rested on his lap.

"Hai Chibi, Daddy come back later. Do not be sad." Count D smiled at his daughter. Sofu L sat back to observe the young Kami sure that somehow, she would learn the secret of this prolific family.

Break

"You're serious?" Ryo asked staring in horror at Andy. "But, X'Ta C is made up of Royalty."

"And nobility, don't forger Lady Alera and Lord Jhaymes sometimes works with us." Andy nodded as she rubbed her shifting tummy. Ryo still sat with his large eyes glued to her as he tried to assimilate what she was asking him.

"But…"

"No buts, if the lineage is all you are worried about, you are Royal." Andy reminded him. "Your mother was a princess. About that," Andy hedged giving Ryo an understanding sigh. She saw him tense when she mentioned his parentage. "Laton wants you to begin training as soon as possible."

"Training," Ryo wondered what the princess was talking about.

"Well, you do not control your flames, and you do not know the full potential of your abilities and… Your mother's crown needs a home." Andy looked away from Ryo as she said the last.

"C…Crown," Ryo stammered his hands began to shake. He sat the teacup down before he damaged the delicate china. "They want to crown me?"

"Yes," Andy said simply feeling that honesty would be best for him. "Your grandmother Torcha is anxious to meet you."

"She can meet me without a crown on my head can't she?" Ryo's alarm showed in his heightened color. Before anymore could be said Bikky and Rain tumbled into the house laughing. "Excuse me your highness." Ryo stood to his feet glad to be away from the disturbing conversation. "Hey guys, try to be quiet, Dee has a headache and is upstairs sleeping."

"Yes Ryo, we will," Rain said before he turned to Bikky. "Bikky, will you help me with my geography."

"If you help with my algebra," Bikky promised as they ran to the dining room table to set their books out. "Ryo what can we eat?"

"Dinner will be ready soon, can't you smell it in the oven?" Ryo teased knowing that a snack would not daunt the boys' hearty appetites.

"Ryo!" They whined in unison.

Ryo was laughing as he went into the kitchen. He emerged moments later with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "That should hold you till dinner." He promised. "Oh and before you get started, Rain," Ryo sat beside him at the table as Andy gave him an imploring look. "I have an invitation for you, and well, since you are thirteen, I thought that you are old enough to have some input into the decision. When Dee wakes up we will all discuss it, as a family" Ryo spoke in soft tones as he looked over what the boys were expected to do. Bikky's homework he did in his mind as he thought of how he would explain the situation to Rain.

"What invitation?" Rain wondered hoping that whatever had flustered Ryo had nothing to do with the invitation.

"Andy, the entire band, wants you to be a permanent member." Ryo explained with a faint smile. Bikky's sandwich fell to his plate with a low thud as he stared openmouthed at Rain. "I never should have brought it up. At least not yet," Ryo felt selfish for using Andy's invitation as an excuse to not think about his impending coronation.

"What's really bothering you?" Ryo looked up surprised to see Dee standing behind him.

"Oh… Dee. Did we wake you? I am so sorry." Ryo sighed getting to his feet. He looked for and found Andy dozing on the sofa with her hands resting on her large tummy.

"Nah you didn't wake me," Dee assured Ryo. "I smelled dinner and got hungry. Headache's gone and all, now I'm starving." Dee reached over stealing one of Rain's sandwiches.

"Hey!" Bikky frowned as Dee took a big bite.

"It's alright, he can have it." Rain said finishing his first sandwich. "I can't eat right now anyway. This homework is not due until Monday," Rain told Ryo. "Would you mind if I went to lie down until dinner." Ryo felt horrible for putting such a weight on the young boy's shoulders. "I am ecstatic to be given such an opportunity, but nervous." Dee suppressed a laugh; Rain's honesty would always amaze him.

Bikky got to his feet to follow Rain winking at Ryo. "You should not be nervous, man we all heard you singing on more than one occasion. You were with Andy for crying out loud and she did not have to overcompensate for you once."

"Bikky, they have CD's and DVD's out, they are known all around the world as the bored Royalty of Arcadia. They made the group because…"

"I know," Bikky cut off Rain's nervous chatter. "And you would fit in nicely."

"They are all of royal and noble blood." Rain explained feeling lightheaded as he remembered the few times he had sang with the band.

"Well as of a few months ago, so are you." Bikky said wondering why Ryo had yet to explain everything to Rain. "You see, Ryo's mother was a princess of Arcadia, remember we told you that?"

"But Arcadia is magic. It has so many different realms, I recall Ryo telling me that though it has different realms, it has one king to rule them all." Rain breathed deep feeling overwhelmed.

"Yeah, that's Zarro, and he answers to the BIG KING." Bikky said with a snicker.

"Big King?" Rain asked confused. He thought Zarro was the big King.

"You know him, we are celebrating his birthday next month." Bikky stretched out beside Rain on the bed looking up at the dream catchers that Rain had made.

"I don't get it," Rain looked over at Bikky confused.

"Christmas…" Bikky laughed. "Oh man, if you do join, you can be a part of their Christmas concert!" Ryo stood outside the door listening to the boys with a smile on his face. "Hey, you know something. I think you should do it. I think you will be awesome." Ryo sniffed the air leaving the boys to talk. As he made his way to the stove he saw Andy awake on the couch.

"Ryo…" Andy began but paused to breath deeply.

"I'll call Nestoir," Dee called from the kitchen as she huffed, winced in pain and stifled a cry.

"Bikky!" Ryo called upstairs. Bikky came running to the hall at the sound of panic in Ryo's voice. "Call Lord D and have him meet us at the hospital, Andy is in labor." Ryo pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Count D I hope I am not intruding, but do you think you can come to the house to stay with the boys…Yes actually Dee and I are taking Andy to the hospital. She is in labor." After a few more words, Ryo hung up the telephone.

"Ryo, we don't need a sitter," Bikky complained frowning at Ryo.

"Someone needs to take care of Lyo," said Ryo.

"I can do that," Bikky affirmed with a nod

"I am sure you can, but humor me for a while longer ok. Be good to the Count, apparently his aunt has been driving him crazy." Ryo said as he and Dee left the house helping Andy to her feet.

Break

Lord D had never been more torn in his life. Andy needed him, but he couldn't leave Nana. "Go Lord D, I will watch her." Leonine promised smiling. "I know how to work this apparatus," Leonine affirmed looking at the breathing machine that Sofu had given Nana. Lord D hesitated a moment longer before he sighed leaving with JJ. Lately the machine had not been enough. He had been breathing for Nana. Lord D thought that maybe he could link her to him from a distance, it was worth a shot he thought. Lord D said a prayer that Nana would be all right.

"We are here," Jeremy said with a smile.

"Go deliver the princess's baby." Berkeley nodded his head sending Lord D from the room with his typical smirk.

The hospital staff stared in awe at Lord D. Wasn't he already in the room? He wondered for a moment what could be wrong. They had all seen him before. "Come along, things have already started. I am the attending physician this time; you'll have to assist me." Sofu called from the room bustling with people. He entered after having washed to find Andy writhing in pain on the bed. "Everything will be all right, breath…" Sofu said as he got back into position. Nestoir held his wife's hand while Lord D moved to aide his father.

Hours fell away as the princess huffed in labor. Crying piteously she held on to Nestoir. Andy screamed as Lord D cheered her on. "Its… Its… A girl, your highness, a new princess has been born of Arcadia." Sofu announced handing the child to Lord D to clean. Andy fell back on the bed.

"Nes… Love you, but I don't think I can do this again." Andy huffed with tears streaming down her face.

"If you will my lady, due to several endurance training factors of a patient…" Lord D interrupted. "Well, I think I may be able to ease your suffering, if you will allow me to. I would have to…" Lord D paused, looked at Nestoir with a sigh. "I would have to touch you intimately."

"Whatever," Andy moaned as she thought about the pain that was to follow the weeks of after birth, not to mention the inactivity. What if she were needed to fight? "Just do it. You're a doctor, you're our doctor make it stop hurting. You were the one minimizing the birth pains right?"

"Yes, but I can only minimize them, I can not go up against the one that increased them." Lord D said with a blush.

"We would never ask you to, but," Nestoir became worried for their friend. "Is it ok for you to do this now?"

"Yes, the baby is out," Lord D explained, put his gloved hand against Andy. Andy gasped as Lord D slid fully into a healing trance. Sofu swore, taking his son in his arms as he held him up. Lord D searched inside Andy's body finding her pain, knitting the skin, leaving her fully healed and refreshed. Sofu was there and ready when Lord D's knees collapsed underneath him.

"He… Grand pa D he…" JJ exclaimed from his position at the door. He was staring at Lord D. Lord D lay in his father's arms gasping for air. "He can't breath!"

"No!" Andy exclaimed jumping from the bed amazed that the feat was painless.

"Foolish child, release…" Sofu yelled. "You just admitted that you can not battle God and yet you are trying. Release. I am your father and I order you to release."

Lord D sat up sobbing hysterical. "Father, no… she is going to!" Lord D brought trembling hands to hide his face as he broke down. JJ took his trembling lover into his arms. "How could you…"

"You were fighting a futile battle. Any longer and he would have taken you as well. I am sorry," Sofu turned luminescent golden eyes to JJ. "About your grandmother, but I was not about to loose my son."

"Nana!" JJ lost the ability to regain his footing.

"Still lives, but before the night is out…" Sofu shook his head. "I forbid my son to reconnect to her. It is time to say goodbye." Lord D clung to JJ, sobbing for all that he had failed to do.

Spun Sugar 29

WildFyre Part 2

It was a somber procession that made their way to Nana's house in the chilled November evening. After the jubilation of birth, the harrowing ordeal of death lay heavy among them. Sofu had assured them that Nana lived and yet, he had also promised that she would not see the sun's grace upon another day. Sunrise was not that far away. JJ sniffled, wiped at his eyes as he prepared to enter Nana's bedroom. They were greeted by a frantic Jeremy. "JJ! We did all we were told, the machine… Everything, but…"

"I know," JJ patted Jeremy's shoulder hoping to calm his distraught cousin. Lord D had sobbed the entire way home. "We know." He could not say more as he looked in on his grandmother. She lay with an oxygen mask over her face gasping painfully. Nana turned her head and her once vibrant blue eyes took a moment to focus on the pair that entered. "Nana," JJ whispered as he hurried forward to clasp her frail hands in his own. "We got here as soon as traffic and the laws of gravity would allow." Nana's eyes crinkled as merriment danced about her gaunt features.

"NaaNaa," Lord D gasped as he fell to his knees at the side of Nana's bed.

"Oh, D, child," Nana inhaled his cold, wild scent. "You should be rejoicing." Lord D choked on a sob. "You gave an old woman a little more time. I got to see my great-grandchildren. I never thought to see great-grandchildren from JJ yet thanks to you…" Nana paused coughing. Tears fell as Jeremy listened to his grandmother wheeze out the last of her energy. "I thank you." Nana managed to lightly hold on to Lord D's hand. "Jerry, I am happy that you have found someone to love, someone who loves you. I enjoy seeing you accept who and what you are. Can…" Nana paused coughs wracked her thin frame. Lord D reached out a hand to her but Q-Chan made an indignant squeak pulling his hair. Lord D sighed feeling the tug on his ponytail.

"Father please…" Lord D begged feeling hopeless as Nana struggled for breath.

"No little one, just… Just let me see them once more." Lord D nodded rushing from the room to fetch his children. Nana gave a weary smile to her gtreat-grandchildren. "So beautiful," Nana sighed; she struggled to raise a hand. Touching their silky hair she let her hand fall back to the bed.

Berkeley pulled Jeremy against his chest allowing his body to absorb the shock of the smaller man's sobs. "Never… I mean," Jeremy began. "Never has there been a day in my life that did not have Nana in it. I can not even think that the sun will rise tomorrow and…" Berkeley held his lover tight as he lost his battle with his grief. He collapsed against Berkeley holding on as if the world were going too fast for him.

"Don't be sad," Nana attempted to smile at Lord D and JJ. "Ok," Nana said not speaking to any one visible in the room. "I'm ready now. Take care of them…" Nana heaved a heavy sigh and breathed no more.

Lord D shook his head loosening the silken tresses. They flew wildly about his head as he sobbed. "No… No… Father why wouldn't you let me…" Lord D leaned heavily on the bed clasping Nana's slack hand.

Sofu stepped into the room after Q-Chan had flown out. Sofu clasped his son in his arms holding his trembling body. "I am sorry my child I have yet again failed you." Sofu stroked Lord D's hair. "When I noticed that you were starting to care for Nana, I should have taken over as her physician." Sofu placed his hand to Lord D's chest to slow his racing heart. "I thought that you were capable of letting go. But a Kami does not give his affections lightly. I should have known that you would fight for her, just as I fought for you. I had to forbid it my son, or I would have lost you." Sofu's attempt at reasoning with his son's sense of failure soon ran dry. All that was left to do was hold him. JJ reached for his lover and Sofu was loath to release his son.

JJ sniffled loudly as he pressed kisses along Lord D's brow. "Thank you Darling. Thank you for all that you have done. You helped Nana more than you can ever know. She was so happy to see the kids, she was…" JJ choked as he tried to force words past the egg in his throat. "She knew that she was supposed to be gone a long time ago, but you were her miracle. Thank you for being her miracle." Lord D melted into JJ's embrace. Sofu went beside the bed closing Nana's eyes as he sent her on her final rest.  
Break  
Leon wanted to go home. He sat at his desk with his forehead pressed against his palms. "We've been busting our asses on this case and I think I may have figured out the why, if not the how." Leon stared dismal at the coffee that steamed at his elbow. It was thick and strong enough to peel the varnish off his desk if he dared spill a drop. "I should be home falling into my baby right now, but instead, it is almost two in the morning and I am here looking at you."

"Cut the crap Leon, what have you figured out?" Dee's words were less than enthusiastic. Though his lover sat beside him at the computer he may as well have been in the next county for all the good it did his burning desire at this moment in time.

"Victim one and victim three were lovers, so were victims two and four," Leon said as he looked over the files. "I made the connection when I was questioning the wife of the first victim. She said it was too bad about Charles; they must have been together when they were attacked. Now why would they be together?"

"Maybe they were golf buddies," Ryo muttered as he picked up his coffee. "Damn that's like tire sludge." He stuck his tongue out in distaste. "Just because we need it to be strong does it have to disgusting as well?"

"And thick, I could probably re-plaster our garage with this stuff." Dee nodded as he sipped from Ryo's mug.

"Seriously, guys. I am going to follow up on this, as for right now. I am going to go home and make love to Little D." Leon stood to his feet gathering his files. "See you later." Ryo tried to smile but all he could do was lean back against Dee. He would allow his partners strength to hold him up, if only for a moment.

"Come on Baby, let's go home." Dee whispered as he placed a kiss on the smooth skin behind Ryo's ear. Ryo was silent as Dee took his hand and lead him from the department. "Little D said we could pick the boys up tomorrow. They've already done their homework too."

Ryo nodded glad to be able to go home. "Not tonight Dee, I am beat." Ryo muttered as they entered their bedroom. He saw the heated glint in Dee's eyes and decided to stop him before he got carried away. Dee smiled, crawled into bed with Ryo and held him.  
Break  
Jeremy could not believe it. There it was shining in the horizon. Didn't it know? How could it be so insensitive? How could the sun shine so beautiful on the day his Nana died? Not two hours ago she had ceased to breathe and here it was shining for all to see. Berkeley sat beside him waiting, he knew that soon the outrage would fade, the anger would melt away leaving nothing but a broken heart. It wasn't right. Jeremy could not help but fume at the unfairness of life. He looked at the glorious garden that sat beaming in the sun under the attentive care of Lord D. JJ had carried his lover out there, leaving him there explaining that it would sooth him. Jeremy would not even bother to ask why the beautiful man had lay right down among the flowers. His silk, violet robes were barely visible so deep had he sank into the blooms.

"You need to get some sleep. The coroner will be here in about an hour to take Nana to the…Hospital." Berkeley said unwilling to say 'morgue.' He knew Jeremy was not ready to think in terms of internment and final farewells. "Come to bed, they will take care of everything." JJ nodded as Berkeley led Jeremy to their spare bedroom. JJ sighed, he would have to call in today there was no way he could go into the office today. No way he could deal with death and murder when his own Nana lay cold in her bed.  
Break  
Leon hung up the telephone then stared. At what, he was not sure, but he sat for a long time staring at it. "Leon?" Count D stood next to Leon with a hand on his shoulder. Leon looked down at the well-manicured maroon nails. "Is something wrong?"

Count D waited for an answer, Leon sat, his eyes watered, and then he looked up. "That was JJ," Leon said. He heaved a deep sigh. "Nana…Nana died this morning." Count D felt the air leave his lungs. So that explained it. He felt a heavy grief in his heart, in the place his father occupied. Even with the parental constraints removed, Lord D was still very much connected to his son. "I'll get the car ready, you get the kids. I'll take you to him." Leon got to his feet. He passed Bikky and Chris in the hallway and explained the situation. "Where's Rain?" Leon wondered as he looked down the hallway.

"Same place he has been since Ryo and Dee dropped us off," Bikky said laughing. "I'll go get him." Bikky and Chris ran off down the hall towards Count D's garden.

Leon stood for a long time watching Count D glide down the hall. He resembled nothing so much as a shimmering dusting of snow blowing in graceful winds. "Who died?" Leon was startled for a moment, before he turned to Angel. He blinked, after Count D's pristine appearance, Angels lime green and orange outfit was startling. "He wore all white to the funeral of Mother, so I just wondered," Angel explained as Leon continued to gawk at him.

Angel paused as Count D leveled a beautiful smile that was heartbreaking in its sadness. "Nana, JJ's grandmother has left us for better place."

"I am sorry to hear that. Please send my condolences." Angel inclined his head to Count D and Leon as they gathered the boys. "If you need, I mean, they can stay here. I know you fear them being underfoot here, but it is more their home than ours. If they wish to stay." Bikky and Chris both nodded their heads in agreement. Rain said nothing, but he aimed a longing look at Count D's garden. Leon shook his head before looking to D. With a nod, he left the boys in the shop. T-Chan snarled at them to leave him be. He was disgruntled because Count D had not left Aoi behind. She lay in her papa's arms sleeping soundly swathed in white.

They arrived to find Lord D still lying in his garden. Leon took his daughter heading inside leaving D to his father. "ChiChiUe," Count D knelt beside Lord D. One glass-bright amethyst eye opened, blinked. Lord D brought up a slime hand to wipe away the tear. The other eye opened and more tears came cascading down. Count D said no more; he placed a hand on his father's violet robe. With a thought it was pristine white. Lord D sat up wrapping his arms around D still sobbing. Q-Chan squeaked as she perched on her grandson's shoulder. In this form the sunlight would not bother her. Her age alone made the sun less deadly, but it was still unpleasant.

Sofu stood on the porch watching his family. He thought of Nana and felt an unfamiliar sensation. Bringing a hand to his face he caught the glistening saline solution the leaked impudently from his eyes. He should be happy, but he sighed, he would miss the kindly woman. They had such great times discussing their children and their mutual grandchildren. He had seen it, a long time ago, the shadow of the white angel that had come for her. It was a lengthy tug of war that Casiuel had fought with his foolish son, but a worthy battle it had been. Lord D had not given up, not even unto the end when his life would have been forfeit as well. Sofu had never been more proud.  
Break  
Dee sat his cell phone on the dashboard a deep sigh clawing its way through his body. "Dee?" Ryo asked as they prepared to enter the physicians immediate care office that the deaths centered around. "What's wrong?"

"When we get this done we have to get some flowers…" Dee paused. At Ryo's questioning look he continued. "Nana died this morning." Ryo gasped tears stinging his eyes. "Leon said it was coming a long time now, she is at peace."

"I hope so." Ryo whispered. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. Blinking rapidly to clear the moisture from his eyes, Ryo squared his shoulders. They had work to do. Case now, weep later. Ryo was suspicious of the desk assistant as soon as they showed their badges. The woman's eyes had darted between them. She hid her fear well, but the slight tremble of her hands was not missed.

"I already told the other detective that came by here with his questions, they came here, they got tested they left. You know one of them was even wearing a ring and had his kid with him." The lady had broken off with a disgusted huff. Her once pretty features twisted into an ugly mask of hatred. Dee stepped back leaving Ryo to smile at her. She warmed to his pretty features. "Are there any questions that Detective Jameson forgot?" She winked at Ryo.

"Yes actually," Ryo aimed his most charming look at her. "Darlene, do you mind if I call you that?" Ryo asked watching as she shifted one of her deep blond curls. She batted her eyes as she nodded. "What did they all get tested for?"

"Aids, they come in every six months," Darlene said her cold blue eyes leaving shivers to trace up and down Ryo's spine. "The women too."

"Thanks, that's all I needed," Ryo stood up when the doctor came into the waiting room. He looked over at Ryo with Dee standing near.

"Miss Petshce, do we have another test couple?" The Doctor looked at the familiar way that Dee's hand hovered near Ryo's hip. Almost, but not quite touching, he frowned.

"Oh no Dr. Almon," Darlene was quick to slip back into a professional manner. "These two…"

"Are monogamous," Dee interrupted. "Thanks again Ms. Petshce, for your time. We have to go pick up our kids." Darlene stared as they left the office.

"You stupid girl, what did you tell them," Dr. Almon whispered furious in her ear.

"No…Nothing Dr. Almon, I swear it. They just wanted to know what test they took."

Dr. Almon nodded curtly. He patted Darlene on the head. "That's a good girl. You have served the cause." Darlene beamed under the praise before she happily went back to her work.

"They are both involved, somehow, someway, they are both in this." Dee ground out.

"Leon was right." Ryo buckled in, he felt a cold shiver of someone watching them. Looking back, all he saw was the curtain in the widow of the doctor's office shifting. It could have been a wind, but Ryo knew it was not. "Did you see the way she looked when you mentioned that we have kids?" Ryo would have said more but something cold and metal hit the window. He turned his head to face the barrel of a gun.

Spun Sugar 30

HeartScape

Golden eyes glittered in the deep darkness of the obsidian palace that overlooked the Arcadian sea from its perch upon the Midvale Mountains. Locks of ravens black hair flowed over a pale shoulder. "It is beautiful is it not?" the servant stood next to the volatile creature and breathed a deep sigh.

"Yes your majesty, beauty beyond most compare, only her majesty Victoria's is a rival."

"As it should be," The crown was placed into its box the lid slide shut with a snap that left the servants startled. "I will have it melted down immediately." Torcha smiled into the flames blazing brightly. "A male accoutrement is needed, for its new owner happens to be a male.

"From what I heard, he may like the feminine one better." The servant exploded into flames before a snicker could leave her lips. The other servant gasped stifling a scream that caught in her throat. Blinking eyes that stung from the sudden dense smoke the servant bowed as she fled the throne room leaving the volatile queen of the dragons to wave the offensive smell away from her face.

"Temper, temper," Laton said as he entered and waved away the smoke. "My dear Torcha, I thought you were supposed to be working on that."

"Tch," Torcha pouted returning to her sleek scaled true form. Green scales glowed black in the dim lighting. Large, leathery wings fanned softly as Torcha looked over her shoulder at her husband. "I'll work on it tomorrow." Golden talons clicked on the shining obsidian floor a long greenish-black tail trailing behind was the only sign that the lady had been in the room.  
Break  
Ok, Ryo thought as the gun tapped the glass, here we go again. He lowered his head peeking at Dee under his fluffy bangs. Dee grinned when he saw that Ryo was smiling. "Say the word and a bullet will lodge itself in the wrist holding the gun." Dee looked up to see the gun tapping again.

"Hold off on that baby, I want to see what this fool wants." Dee said Ryo flipped his hair back before rolling down his window.

"Out of the car, both of you…now," Ryo stepped from the car with his hands up glad the buttoned sleeve of his jacket concealed his weapon. "Where are your children?" Ryo frowned as he looked at the young man standing before him holding a gun.

"Do you think I would give that kind of information to a thug with a pistol?" Ryo asked looking him over missing not a single detail of his appearance. He caught the baggy jeans, polo shirt and loose hanging jacket. Dark hair framed a young face. Green eyes not as pure or beautiful as Rain's stared back at him. "You tell me where the missing children are."

"I'm doing the world a favor, now answer the question before I have to hurt you." He pushed the gun towards Ryo's face. "You sure are a pretty one."

Ryo looked into the attempted tough guy smirk. He heard Dee snicker behind him. "Look kid, I've played mahjong with harder criminals than you and they were all under the age of ten." Dee said from the other side of his car. Ryo said nothing but a hint of a smile played about his lips.

Cold fury lighted the young man's eyes as he looked at Ryo. "Cut it out. Tell us… Me… where the kids are, you have more than one. I know it. I will not allow them to live another day under the influence of you two." The would-be assassin said his finger trembling on the trigger. "A…A…Abomination…"

"Enough of this," Dee snarled ready to come around the car.

"They are watching you, they will get you, all you have to do is tell me where they are, and then it will be over."

"Oh for the love… Ryo! He's like a trained monkey." Dee exploded reaching for the gun in his butt holster. The shot fired and Dee leaped aside as a bullet dented the hood of his car. "Damn it, I just had that waxed." Ryo nodded as he reached out to grab the youth. He pinned his arms shoving the hand with the gun against the car. Ryo pushed hard with his hip ramming the hand. The kid screamed dropping the gun. Ryo wrenched his arms back locking him in a painful hold.

"Look, whoever is out there with the assault rifle, you owe me a paint job," Dee yelled. "Now come out here so that I can read you your rights." Ryo felt the blade slip underneath his neck.

"You know this is how the last victim lost his head." He heard the voice and knew that they were in a whole new range of criminal.

"And where would that head be?" Ryo asked calm in the face of the new danger. How could this be happening in broad daylight? Where were the people who lived in this area?

"Brave little pretty boy, aren't you?" The man said caressing Ryo's neck with the blade. Ryo stiffened when the hand slipped under his arm. Behind the young criminal the man's hand caressed his chest. As the hand strayed lower Ryo tensed ready to drop the youth and defend himself. "You are so pretty I thought I'd check to make sure you were a male. You got girls… or boys?"

Ryo turned crimson as still the hand held him. Dee frowned from the other side of the car. What was making Ryo turn beet red? What was that bastard whispering to him? "All boys, so I kind of need to get home, they'll be wanting their dinner soon." Ryo grumbled not releasing the young boy.

"Gonna teach them to be off like you?"

"No…" Ryo ground out feeling his temperature rise, but fought the urge to lash out. He was a human detective and this was a human criminal. "I'm going to teach them to arrest scum like you." Ryo leaned back against the arm holding him. He shoved the youth's head into the car knocking him dizzy thereby eliminating the threat that would be at his back. Ryo then turned bringing a knee up. The perp blocked his crotch but moaned in agony as Ryo's knee connected with his stomach. Ryo brought the hard edge of his hand down on the man's neck. As he coughed Ryo wrenched his arms behind him slapping cuffs on his wrists.

Before the kid could react Dee leaped over the hood of the car. He ignored the shots being fired as he grabbed the kid. "Now we've got cuffs on both of them. Come out now!" He was met with three more reports from the rifle. Soon the only sound to be heard was the ragged breathing of the knife wielding attacker and the sobs of their young assailant. "Fine, we'll take them down, lock them up, and then push for the death penalty. Kidnapping, murder, not to mention chopping their victims up and leaving them around town, collecting heads, the list goes on… Tell us where the kids are and you might just spend the rest of your life in prison."

"Kill us, those kids have been rescued for The Cause, nothing you can do will stop that."

"Listen Dr. Almon," Ryo tried to reason with the man. He was shocked that Ryo saw through the heavy felt hat and scarf he had been wearing. "Do you think your rude touches will not be in the report I file?" Ryo spat the words feeling the embarrassed anger swamp his senses all over again. "You have very few choices here, I will not allow those children to spend another day away from their families."

"They are at my house officer," Dee turned around to see Darlene running out with a rifle falling near her feet. "Please let him go, I'll take responsibility. This was all my idea, I did it all."

"Sorry missy," Dee came around with another pair of cuffs. "Even if you did take the fall for him and you do lead us to the children, he already admitted it, and he assaulted an officer with intent to kill." Dee heaved a sigh. The satisfaction of a case closed felt hollow somehow.

"You idiot!" Dr. Almon yelled as they were shoved into the back of Ryo and Dee's car. "How dare you?"

"They were going to kill you," Darlene sobbed as she looked at Dr. Almon.

"Then you should have gone on to raise those children to understand the true values of The Cause, then the world would have been free of these freaks adopting children."

"Well, when you are behind bars, you can bite me." Dee glowered into the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, let's hurry and book these bastards," Ryo growled surprising Dee with his vehemence. "Like I said, the boys will be wanting their dinner soon."

Break

Sitting in the Chief's office Ryo and Dee listened as he extolled the great job they did in solving the case. "Now for the Special assignment," The chief paused as Leon, Jill and JJ entered the office. "JJ I am happy to see you in the office today…of all days. I am so sorry about your loss. I'll try to make this quick." The chief sat behind his desk chewing on his cigar. "Now you all know that more and more weird cases has sprung up over the past few years. You guys seem to be the best at solving them. It has not gone unnoticed by the department, by other departments." The chief paused and gave them a chagrinned look. "In fact I would like to introduce you to Agent Miaka," The chief indicated a small woman in a suit. Her long dark hair was tied back leaving her slanted eyes to bore into each detective. "She is from the Central Investigating Agency. You are now in her care. Your badges please" The chief held out his hand.

"You all look reluctant to hand them over," Agent Miaka said with a slow smile. "You should not be. In truth, you will all receive new badges. You will impersonate Detectives, while in fact you will be our agents. We have been working with the Arcadian Embassy for some time now and they have expressed a desire to fully bind you." Jill gasped as Agent Miaka released her hair. A veil seemed to slide from her as the hair billowed around. When she moved her hair again her pointed ears were visible. "Truly do I hate impersonating humans."

"What more do the Arcadian's want from us?" Leon asked thinking that his life was no longer recognizable. He remembered the day he had walked into the pet shop. All he had wanted to do was find out what happened to the man eaten by… What was it? Leon tried to remember the creature. A Tiger? Yes it had been a tiger. All of it had happened so long ago. It seemed like ages. Now here he was little less than immortal with a Kami lover and a daughter born of a male. He had in laws that were older than he could ever imagine and one in particular that could have him for dinner without batting one of her pretty eyes. Now he was no longer a detective but a special agent?

"Things go on in this world," Miaka said looking into each of their eyes. "Things that humans can not understand, or will not understand, but you… you can serve as a link between things that can not be explained and the human law officials. The normal order of things has to be upheld, the law has to be taken care of. With your knowledge and lineage," she paused giving Ryo an impressed smirk. "You are perfect for this mission." Miaka reached into her briefcase. She pulled out several silver shiny objects. As they looked at their new badges Miaka grinned. "Your offices will still be here, you will still be under your chief in appearance. Welcome to the CIA and Arcadian link up." Miaka closed her briefcase with a snap. They startled looking around the room that was empty save for the human officers.

"What the hell was that about?" Dee demanded as he looked for evidence that Miaka had been in the room. Finding none he slumped back in his chair.

JJ shook his head getting to his feet. "Sorry guys, fill me in later on all the little details, I have to go make arrangements. Jeremy is in no condition to…" JJ trailed off sniffling.

"If you need anything…" Ryo offered. JJ blinked away his tears.

Ryo would have said more but the chief bustled back into his office. "Buck up boys, the press is here, oh and MacLean I need to talk to you alone." Ryo looked up startled. Dee pressed a hasty kiss to his lips as he left with Jill and Leon. The chief looked away from the affection. When they were alone the chief indicated that Ryo should sit. "It's about Johnston. We can't hold off the trial any longer. The DA is planning to issue a subpoena. Make a decision before the choice is taken from you." Ryo stared dumbfounded at the chief before he surged to his feet slamming from the office.

Dee caught him near the break room. "Whoa baby! Kiss me now before I have to arrest you."

"What?" Ryo demanded his brows drawn down over his dark eyes.

"Well if anyone is going to take you in for whoever you are about to kill it would be me." Dee murmured close to Ryo's lips. Ryo wanted to hold on to his rage but it melted away as Dee pressed their bodies together. "Talk to me."

"Not here, lets go home." Ryo said breathing heavily. Dee took it as a good sign that Ryo was flushed and panting. Whatever had upset him would be worked out after a work out. He loved to help Ryo come to grips with his problems. Dee thought as they stopped by the locker room. "Leon we are out for the day."

"Yeah me too," Leon said as he slung his jacket over his guns. "I have to try to explain all this CIA, Arcadian link to D. How I am going to manage that when I don't understand is beyond me."

"HA… Little D may be able to explain it to you." Dee chuckled as they left.

Break

Rain pulled the brush through his hair. It was growing again. Ryo had offered to have it cut again, but he thought that it would be nice to have it long. Andy sat on his bed watching him. She had the newest princess on her lap. Little Nicklaus had been allowed to play with Lyo. Bikky sat on the floor at the princess' feet. "What do you fear Rain?" Andy asked sitting her daughter on the bed. Rain had wondered what she wanted when she showed up at their house. Angel, who had been sitting with the boys while Ryo and Dee worked, stared as the princess had entered the house. He had immediately called the pet shop to tell Collins that she was here.

"There are a lot of things that I fear your highness." Rain answered with his usual unapologetic honesty.

"But what fears concerning the group?" Andy gave a knowing grin as she saluted his enigmatic honest answer.

"I will not fit…."

"Of course you will," Bikky affirmed before Rain could finish. "I have been telling you how great you are, everyone has. You are Noble by law, what more do you need?"

Andy laughed as she patted her Daughter. "If you ever think about a profession in law, I am sure that Lady Chimaera would have use of an apprentice." Andy informed Bikky. "Rain," Andy came to her feet then to approach the desk. "Bikky, please take Allysa to her father." Bikky stared in horror at the small baby. "Careful, support her head." Andy said as she offered her baby to Bikky. The teenager's eyes widened as he backed away. "Come on now," Andy offered the child again.

"No way, she's too little." Bikky backed away he bumped into Angel.

"Nonsense, if she is home from the hospital, it is ok," Angel cooed as he reached for the baby.

"No…Angel, she was born yesterday," Bikky protested. "She is only home cause Lord D…" Before Bikky could finish Andy handed her baby to Angel. Bikky grew silent as he watched Angel carefully carry the child down to her father. Bikky followed making sure she was okay.

"Rain, here." Rain stared at the box that she offered him. "Open it," Andy urged when he looked at the purple velvet with a silver bow.

"Princess?" Rain looked into the box of white taper candles.

"Call me Andy, none of this princess stuff." Andy waved away Rain's apologies. "Now," Andy took one of the candles. She placed it into a silver holder on his desk. Rain frowned; he had never owned a candleholder. Andy snapped her fingers near the wick. With a small flash of lighting the candle sputtered to life. "This flame will burn, what you do with it will tell us all how well you will integrate into the band." Andy stood straitening her skirt. "Now, JJ asked me to call Heaven and let her know about Nana. She scares him."

"Your daughter has a lovely name," Rain said absently as he gazed into the flickering flame. "Hard to believe she was born yesterday."

"Because of her name?" Andy asked laughing at the surprised look on Rain's face.

"No, I mean, you are sitting here and… Well, Bikky said that Count D… I can't believe he had a baby you Arcadian's are amazing, but he was…" Rain came to a halt as he heard the front door open. "Ryo and Dee are here." Rain got to his feet. He rushed to the stairs and halted as he saw the angry expression Ryo presented. Ryo saw Nestoir sitting on the couch holding Allysa and paused, a smile lighting his face. Dee could not help but stare in wonder at the beauty that Ryo possessed.

"Ryo, you look troubled." Ryo paused as he saw the shimmering white dress that entered his house behind he and Dee.

"Heaven," Ryo turned amazed that she had come so close and they had not noticed.

"Would it involve your late night visitor?" Heaven asked her crystal-clear topaz eyes bored into him.

"Late night visitor?" Dee was frowning as he looked between Heaven and Ryo.

"Laton had told me it was so, then when I got here I could smell him," Heaven's lip curled. "Or rather his interest. I would say he is here quite often."

"Grandfather had mentioned a stalker, now you say you could smell him?" Ryo asked causing Dee to frown.

"You never told me about this," Dee said ignoring Nestoir's grin.

"I am sorry, with everything involved with the case I forgot all about it." Ryo explained.

Heaven studied the two of them with a slow smile on her face. "If that is not the problem what is?" Heaven closed her eyes. She walked in a slow circle around Ryo her sable tresses brushing against his shirt as she passed. Rain stared in wonder as her eyes lifted to crash into him with such force he thought he could feel their caress against his skin. "What a beautiful boy." Heaven breathed her skin's natural pale sheen taking on a flushed appearance. Andy smiled glad that she had called the hybrid to meet her here. Heaven could see so clearly into all things. "Ryo, you have nothing to worry about. There will be no trial." Heaven gathered her skirt to her as she went to the door. "My Lady Andromache, I will see to the internment of dear Nalene, I am grieved to hear of her passing." Heaven brushed her hand across her cheek and Rain wondered if the young woman were injured for it came away bloody.

Angel, who had been sitting on the couch near Nestoir watching her, blanched before he got to his feet. Rain saw him rush up the stairs. "Blood…" Angel gasped. " She cried and blood came out, she cries blood. What the hell is going on around here."

"You once had AIDS and now you do not," Angel gasped when he heard the soft voice. All he could see was a small, yellow, furry, winged creature. "You know that my husband is a Kami and yet you still question that which has no easy answer." Angel gasped as Q-Chan melted before him into Lady Aurora. "You humans are such fascinating creatures. Heaven, dear," Aurora called over the banister catching Heaven before she could slip out into the balmy night breeze. "I'm hungry, how about you?"

Heaven smiled showing incisors that caused shivers to run up Rain's spine as he looked upon her cold beauty. "Ravenous." Was all she said as she melted into the silent December night.

Break

Andy sat beside her husband in the car waiting. "So," she said giving him a grin. "What do you think?"

"His first rehearsal will be next week." Nestoir started the car smiling. Andy looked back at the large house with a wink. "In about 24 hours we will see the true measure of Rain's ability."

Break

Silence descended on the house like a shroud as Ryo shut the door on the last visitor. He stood for a long time with his forehead pressed against the planks of wood. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo gently rubbing small circles with his thumbs over his hips. "Talk to me." Dee whispered in Ryo's ear before he pulled him away from the door. "The chief said something that has had you pissed off all day."

"Johnston." Ryo said as if the single name explained it all. Dee sighed, it did. "Why Dee?" Ryo exploded shoving away from Dee's embrace. "What reason could they possibly have of putting Rain on the stand? Make him swear an oath to recall the things that monster did to him is insane. They have the photos from all crime scenes, his fingerprints; they even have the photos of Rain in the hospital what could his testimony give them that they don't already have?"

"Ryo, it will be ok." Dee tried to assure Ryo even though he felt the same outrage.

"You…" Ryo and Dee turned to see a tearful Rain standing at the foot of the stairs. "You said that I would never have to see him again."

"You won't," Ryo promised earning a gasp from Bikky. "How, I don't know, but I won't let them put you in the same room with him again." Ryo firmed his chin. "I will call my grandfather and see if he can keep you at his place for a while. States don't have jurisdiction over Arcadia."

"If you hide me, won't you get in trouble, I mean it is just a…" Rain began he was fearful of causing trouble for the kind family that had taken him in. "I can handle it, I will. Just stay with me ok, if you stay with me I can do it." Rain brushed a hand over his face clearing away the trails of tears. "What do they want me to say?"

"Um…" Ryo began admiring the beauty of Rain's courage. "Just tell what was done, in both your mother's apartment and then later when he took you. He is being charged with the murders, kidnapping, statutory, rape, attempted murder, he came at you with a blade when Dee tried to arrest him. It's why I shot him." Ryo grew angry again. "They have all that against him and still they want to put you…"

"It's all right Ryo." Bikky said patting Rain's shoulder. "Count D taught us all about defending ourselves. Every week we are both getting stronger, in mind, body and spirit. You'll see. My brother will do fine." Rain felt his heart melt as Bikky claimed him as a member of his family.

"Yeah," Rain said nodding. "I'll do fine."

Break

Ryo felt every eye in the precinct fall on him as he and Dee walked to their office. Every hair on his body stood on end as they passed one person after another and had them all back away from them. When they entered their office Leon and Jill sat at their desks without looking at them. "I don't know what you did, but…" Before Leon could finish the DA and the Chief entered the large room.

"MacLean, Laytner, we would like a word with you both." Leon and Jill excused themselves. "Boys, have a seat." The Chief commanded. "I thought there might be trouble out of you, so I had your place watched." Ryo nodded thinking that this must be the stalker that his grandfather had warned him about. "We know that you did not leave your place last night, and there is no way you could have… I mean it is..." The chief gave up looking to the DA for help.

"Only officers had access to him so we know you did not do it. You did not leave your house after all of your guests left." The DA said looking into each of their faces. "And it is obvious from your faces that you have no idea what we are talking about." The DA folded his arms drawing their attention to his height. He knew he presented an imposing figure in a dark suit. His dark skin and low cut hair hid the thug he once was. He and Dee had got along based on the sheer fact that they had so much in common. "Jonston was found in his cell this morning…"

"Well where else would he be, he has a trail coming?" Ryo's scathing words caused the DA to wince. It had hurt him to have to go against the gentle detective.

"MacLean, I wanted to make sure that he got the death penalty, not just life in prison. You have to understand that."

"Do I?" Ryo refused to look up. "Look, we all discussed it as a family and Rain decided to take the stand, if that is what this is about you have your answer, now can we get back to work?" The DA shivered at the cold black eyes that bored into him.

"Actually what we were trying to tell you is that," The chief interjected when it seemed that the DA would do nothing but stare at Ryo. "Jonston is dead Ryo. He was found in his cell this morning with his heart ripped out. Where his heart should have been his… His manhood was shoved in there. Three officers lost their stomach before the coroner could get in there to clean it up. There was a massacre in that cell. Blood covered every available space. Like we said, we know you are not involved. The heart, when it was found, was gray, completely drained of blood. A rose was on his bed."

"A rose…?" Ryo wondered thinking back to tales he had been told. Tales he dared not mention now.

"Yeah a rose, this is some freaky shit boys, you are not on this case in fact go investigate the debasing of a shrine over in Chinatown, that's your area of expertise isn't it?" The Chief said. "I'm giving this one to Randolph, to see if he can redeem himself."

Dee saw the pale sheen that covered Ryo's naturally light complexion. "Yeah chief," Dee got to his feet relieved when Ryo followed suit. "Yeah," They left their office to find Leon and Jill in the break room.

"So?" Leon asked as soon as they had sat down. Dee said nothing but went to get he and Ryo coffee. "They told you about Jonston."

"Yeah, but we are not under investigation, or at least they want us to believe that." Dee muttered as he sat handing Ryo a steaming mug. Ryo picked it up and brought it to his lips. He stared into the mug saying nothing. "Baby," Dee said quietly trying to gain his attention. Ryo continued to stare into his mug, silently brooding. "Baby," Dee tried again watching his lover with a mixture of love and apprehension. "Baby!"

"Nani Ka!" Ryo looked up then gasped as the coffee that had been boiling in his hands splashed out of the cup. It evaporated into steam before it could land on the table. Very gently Ryo sat the mug onto the table. Jill looked from the scorch marks it left in the old wood, to Ryo then back again. "Gomen… Sorry, I was just, I mean… Lady Aurora," Ryo whispered. "Talk to Nestoir…it'll make sense."

"This is not our case." Leon said hoping to keep his friends out of trouble.

"Randolph is a fool." Dee said as he paused in his scrubbing of the marks on the table from the now cooling mug. "He'll never figure it out."

"That's what we'd better count on." Ryo said watching as Randolph entered the break room. He stared for a long time at Ryo his gaze heating as Ryo ran a hand through his soft locks. Randolph vowed that tonight he would make the time. Since coming back to work he had not much time for gazing, but tonight would be different. Ryo sat in his pristine navy blue shirt and white pants. He always looked so good. Randolph shook himself as he went back to work. Tonight, he would wait for tonight.

Break

Rain sat at his desk contemplating the candle that Andy had left him. Though it burned constantly, it did not go down or out. What did she mean about how well he would fit? He looked up when he heard Ryo and Dee enter. Angel could go back to the shop now. He wondered if he would be going back to New York. Rain had not managed to ask. They all could not just stay at shop… Could they? He heard the footsteps up the stairs as Ryo entered his room and sat on his bed. "Rain."

"Yes Ryo," Rain said tearing his eyes away from his candle.

"I have to tell you, about the trial." Ryo began he saw Rain tense before he continued. "There won't be one, Jonston is dead. Someone entered his cell and murdered him."

Rain's eyes filled as he stared at Ryo gasping. "Oh, Ryo… I must be the most horrible person on the planet."

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked alarmed at the sobbing, frantic young man.

"When Bill first forced me, I wished he would die. Then when I was in his apartment, I wished it again. Over and over again, I just wanted him to die." Rain confessed burying his face in his hands. Ryo tried to take him in his arms. "No, Ryo you don't understand. Just now when you told me that he was dead, I was happy. And I hated myself for feeling that way."

"Oh, Ame-Chan, no one can fault you for your thoughts in such a situation. I or anyone else would have thought the same." Ryo said rubbing his hands through the silky hair. "When I was told of the murder, I too was relieved, happy even. I think that on some level, justice was served." Ryo wanted to say more, but every light in the house went out. He heard Dee swearing in the kitchen. "I'd better go help him." Ryo noted the candle for the first time sitting on Rain's desk. "You be careful ok." Rain sniffled as he nodded his head looking again at the flame.

Rain took his candle in hand heading down to the family room. He saw Bikky sitting near the couch holding a sniffling Lyo. Dee entered the house still swearing. "We have to call the electric company, the breakers are not working."

"I already called," Ryo said. "They will be out in the morning."

So," Bikky frowned. "What are we supposed to do for tonight?" Rain smiled as he got a wonderful idea. With a grin at Ryo he dashed upstairs. Rain handed each member of his family a candle, then used the flame from his own to light them. "I'll order a pizza and we can just rough it till morning." Bikky smiled, he saw the glassy sheen to Ryo and Rain's eyes and wondered what was going on that they had not told him about.

"We'll be ok," Rain nodded his head as he sniffled, smiling through his tears.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "We'll be ok."

Break

Sofu waited, it would not be long now. Pretty soon the young man he had been speaking to would say something. Sofu sipped his tea. If the centuries had taught him anything it was patience. Hmm, Sofu thought, this was good. Count D was sure learning to make an excellent cup of tea. "Are you serious?" Angel asked finally managing to find his voice through the cloud of shock that had enveloped him.

"Young man, have you known me to tell amusing tidbits known as jokes?" Sofu gave his most imperious stare.

"No, I was wondering about that." Angel smiled brightly.

"Well come along then, I do not have all day." Sofu got to his feet with a graceful slide of deep green silk robes. Angel looked to Collins to see if he were perhaps going crazy. When Collins made to follow Sofu, Angel shrugged. They arrived at a large house with a shop attached. Lord D stood on the porch in an all white cheongsam. "My son is still in mourning, but he came out today to see you and give you this." Sofu said as Angel rushed forward to greet Lord D. He paused moments from touching Lord D.

Angel was surprised when Lord D took his hand. "I know it is not much, but I wanted to give this to you. I have a bit of funds set aside, when you have been a doctor for as long as I have those things tend to accumulate." Angel was almost afraid to laugh. "I want you to have this. You said your dream was to make your own line of clothing, well, here is a shop, a home, and a check." Lord D handed Angel the envelope. Lord D pushed his hair aside causing a gasp as Angel got a look at his red eyes and puffy features.

"Little Darling," Angel whispered reaching to embrace Lord D hoping that it would be ok. Lord D welcomed the comfort, but he shied away from a renewal of his tears. After a brief moment of contact he stepped away and handed another envelope to Mimi.

"I know you wanted to go to school, so I have an admission upon my recommendation to UCLA. It seems I am a well known doctor." Lord D flushed causing color to bloom in his unnatural pale cheeks. Angel was happy to see the sign of life from his friend. "I hope that it will be of some help to you, if you need anything please don't hesitate…oh, Roger, I sent a copy of your song to a friend that I have in the recording industry and he would like to hear more of your work." Lord D looked to Collins. "I was not told what you wanted, I am sorry."

"I want to be with her." Collins said inclining his head towards Angel.

"What about your restaurant?" Angel asked staring at Collins. "I know this is not exactly Santa Fe, but…" Collins grinned as he stared at Angel.

"She's right, this is not Santa Fe…" Collins words broke off as he noted Lord D's odd expression of confusion.

Lord D smiled, as he looked his new friends. "I always meant to ask," Lord began his smile still in place. Sofu was glad to see a lifting of his son's mood. "Why do you…?" Lord D floundered. "I mean," Lord D sighed. "You are male."

"Yes, I am aren't I?" Angel said refusing to say more at the moment. Lord D already looked drawn and tired he would hate to add to the burden.

"I am sorry if that was perhaps too personal." Lord D looked down at his hands.

"No," Angel rushed to pull Lord D into another embrace. "Just, not right now. Maybe in a bit we can have tea together and I will tell you all about it." Lord D returned the hug glad that he could be of some help to the young people that had come to mean so much to him.

Break

'There is a song inside of you," Rain gasped looking up from the candlelight. His family all sat around the living room with candles giving a soft glow. Enough that Dee sat with a case file open in his lap reading. Bikky had sat down with his sketchpad and Ryo sat with Lyo on his lap reading softly to him. Rain sat with his homework in front of him lying untouched on the soft, thick carpet. "When you find it…sing."

Dee looked up from his file when he felt Rain's eyes on him. "If you are still hungry there is leftover food in the fridge, be careful the plug to the generator is over the doorway." Rain shook his head but got up anyway, a cup of iced tea would help. Lord D had set him up with plenty of tea, hot and iced, to help his digestion so that he could eat with his family. Rain contemplated the words in his head as he poured the drink. Dee had hauled the emergency power generator up from the basement, if they wanted it to last all night they could only plug so much into it. Ryo had immediately plugged in the refrigerator and the large box freezer.

Rain began to hum softly to himself as he poured his tea. "Sing." The word came to him again. "Sing what is in you." Rain gulped his tea recognizing Andy's voice. What did she want from him?

"You have a lot on your mind." Rain looked up to see Dee standing in the kitchen. "No, I am not a mind reader. You are standing there with a cup almost to your mouth and staring off into space." Dee indicated a chair that flickered softly in the candlelight. Rain dropped into the chair. "I felt the same when Andy came to us asking us to join their army. They wanted us to act as guards for, not only Andy, but also the future heir to the Royale and guards for a pregnant Kami. You can imagine we were all like, wow, a bunch of homosexuals and women in league with the angels, and kings and well the whole of Arcadia. How did we fit into that scenario?"

"I felt the same when I was approached." Rain choked on his tea as Heaven appeared standing next to the table. "Oh sorry, I did not mean to frighten your beautiful boy, I wafted in through the open window over the sink." Dee went to the window and slid it closed with a snap. Rain shivered as Heaven's chilled hand brushed against his cheek. "Whatever they see in you must be spectacular. Give them what they want; it will make your life and all involved, easier."

"What do you mean?" Rain asked staring into the sparkling topaz eyes that were almost frightening in their clarity.

"Why don't you light the path upstairs and let me talk to your parents?" Heaven said with an enigmatic smile. Rain nodded, took his candle, and led Bikky carrying a sleeping Lyo up to their bedrooms. Ryo entered the kitchen. He looked from Heaven to the kitchen window then back again. "Now, don't growl at me. I was enraged, so was Auri, and we acted." Heaven folded her arms across her bosom. "I was already having a bad day."

"Ah yes, you were informed that Nana…" Ryo paused and looked at the sad expression on Heaven's beautiful face. "The police are investigating."

"Yes and which department deals with vampires?" Heaven's look was so innocent Ryo had to stop himself from answering her question. "Look I just came by to say hi and uh, look out Highness… Word in Arcadia is that Lady Torcha has had your mother's formal crown melted down and reshaped, into a male ensemble. You are heir to several titles, land and more."

"Formal crown?" Dee frowned as he looked over at Heaven. "There is more than one?"

"There is the normal everyday coronet, the traditional festival fire emblem, then there is the…" Ryo felt his mind boggled as Heaven listed off at least twelve different crowns. "It was at the Fire Festival that the Princess had her final showdown with her father and ran off, so the Fire emblem crown has been missing for almost sixty years." Ryo saw the excitement lighting Heaven's face. "Sorry I have a thing for lost crowns you know."

"Why did my mother run away?" Ryo asked thinking of his smiling mother. She had loved traveling with his father and if he were honest he would admit to being resentful to how often they left him alone. His memories of her and his father were few.

"His name is Cho Da Koen." Heaven whispered as if she were afraid of being overheard. "He is a Korean dragon, your families wanted to align and force a marriage, word on the mountain top is that he has never forgiven your mother for deserting him. He has a bad thing for you and wants you dragged down. He said that the crown would never sit on your head. Laton was ready to declare a war on the Korean Dragon clan. Also," Heaven leaned close across the table causing Ryo to back away from the fangs in the angelic face. "The Chinese King Ghidora has a daughter, not the Honlon of Count D's pet shop, but a princess, Lady Torcha is looking to her as your intended."

"My intended what?" Ryo demanded when Heaven gave him a baleful smirk he reddened. "I am already… Married."

"Not to a female…" Heaven gave Dee an apologetic look. "And not to a dragon."

"This is ridiculous." Ryo grumbled getting to his feet to prowl to the window. He saw a glinting in the tree in their backyard and peered hard. Catching a fleeting glance of a shadow vanishing he slammed his hand against the window. "I do not want the crown, not if it means destroying my family."

"What of your mother's legacy?" Dee asked afraid that he would lose the beautiful man that had come to mean so much to him, no, not man, Dee thought feeling a pain where his heart used to be. The dragon, the dragon he loved was being taken from him. Dee shoved to his feet and slammed from the house.

"I will not stand for this." Ryo vowed to the night wind.

" Open the window," Ryo gasped as Heaven's words drifted in his ear, he looked behind him and saw a cloud of smoke. He opened the window letting Heaven soar past. She slid a cold tendril over his face. "Smile pretty Ryo, I am sure that you will win this battle. And you will do it with more elegance than your mother ever thought to. You have your family at your side, remember that." The words faded as Heaven dissipated into the night.

Ryo firmed his shoulders as he went into the backyard. "Dee," He found Dee sitting on their bench. Dee had built it for him near his garden.

"I love you Ryo. I love you enough to do whatever is necessary to make you happy." Dee's words floated up through the night wind. Ryo took a moment to remember a cold night when he had confessed his love for Dee. Underneath a street lamp his "Can I kiss you?" Had sparked a love he had never imagined. For so long he had fought against his love for Dee and now he would fight to keep it.

"Dee," Ryo walked over to Dee carrying the candle. "Can I kiss you?" Dee leaned his head submitting to Ryo's gentle ministrations. "Take me to bed lover." Ryo whispered near Dee's lips.

Above them a dark shadow watched as Dee's hand slid underneath Ryo's top. He could not make out what they were saying, but he could plainly see the passion building. He could see the glazed look in Ryo's eyes as Dee pressed him against the bench.

"Dee lets go inside." Ryo panted as his wits were fast leaving him.

"Uh unh Baby, right here, you are going to feel the stars caress your skin and know that you shine brighter." Dee gasped out as he began to love Ryo under the pale moonlight.

Break

"I'll do it," Rain announced as he sat at the table with Bikky the next the morning. The electricity in the house returned as if it had never left. Bikky sat his sketchpad on the table. "I mean, if the invitation is still open." Ryo said nothing. He stirred his eggs in the pan. With a smile on his face he began to put the hot eggs on plates. "Good morning Dee," Rain whispered turning crimson.

"Are you ok?" Bikky asked wondering at the reaction. Bikky saw Rain nod hiding under his hair. Rain remembered taking his teacup back downstairs. The backdoor had been left open. One peek was all it took to send him back upstairs.

"Bikky," Rain said smirking at Ryo as he handed him a plate. Bikky looked up. "When is a door not a door?"

"What?" Bikky asked thinking that Rain had turned as weird as Andy with all the odd things she said to the angel prince.

"When is a door not a door?" Rain repeated watching as Ryo began to feed Lyo. Bikky frowned staring at Rain. "When it is ajar." Rain laughed causing Ryo to look up at his knowing grin. Ryo blushed realizing that the boy must have seen something last night. Ryo smiled thinking that if he had seen something and he was smiling, teasing about it now, he was doing just fine. The death of Jonston had to have helped him a long way. Rain began to hum softly his voice filling the dining room.

"I see your true colors," Ryo began to sing along with the humming.

"And that's why I love you," Rain sang with him. "So don't be afraid. To let it show, your true colors are shining through. I see your true colors, true colors. Your true colors are beautiful." Rain smiled at Ryo as he heard a familiar giggle resound in his head. Andy had him and she knew it.

Break

Jeremy stood beside JJ and Berkeley. Count D sat with Leon controlling the children. It was an odd sight the patch of pristine white amongst the somber dark colors of mourning. As Nana was laid to rest X'Ta-C began to perform."This song," Andy said into the microphone. "Is not a requiem for Nana. This is a song for the living. Nana has the best chior ever to sing for her now, so we will do the best we can for you." Daphnus began to play a soft melody on his guitar then he sang in a soft voice that had the audience feeling as if the world, even with out Nana, was not such a bad place.

"You say you're falling apart

Reached the end of the line

Just looking for your place in an ordinary life

No one calls you friend

No one even knows your name

You just want to feel loved instead of all the pain

You no longer have to say

No one's listening anyway

Come here and cry on my shoulder

I'll hold you 'til it's over

I'll rescue you tonight

Let my arms be your shelter

Your hiding place forever

I love you more than life"

As Daphnus stepped aside Nestoir picked up where he left off. Blowing a kiss to his wife he began to sing.

"You're wearing a frown

Given up on hope

My heart is reaching out

More then you will ever know

Is your burden too much?

Is it more then you can bear?

I'll help carry the load if you're willing to share

You no longer have to say

No one's listening anyway

Come here and cry on my shoulder

I'll hold you 'til it's over

I'll rescue you tonight

Let my arms be your shelter

Your hiding place forever

I love you more than life"

When they both began to sing together Lord D leaned heavily against JJ as sobs shook his thin frame.

"You have had some hard times

Had thorns placed in your side

I know about what you've been going through

The tears of pain are falling down

It hurts so bad you're crying out

Your problems won't last forever

Let me put you back together

Come here and cry on my shoulder

I'll hold you 'til it's over

I'll rescue you tonight

Let my arms be your shelter

Your hiding place forever

I love you

Come here and cry on my shoulder

I'll hold you 'til it's over

I'll rescue you tonight

Let my arms be your shelter

Your hiding place forever

I love you more than life

I love you more than life"

Andy accepted the microphone from her husband and her best friend. "I know it is hard, you see, we living are left here and the others move on. They know no more sorrows, no pain. Only joy at being in the presence of their benevolent, patient, forgiving, all knowing, all loving father." Andy wiped a tear away. "i weep now, not because she is gone, i say farewell grand lady and God Speed to you. I weep because I will miss her. As I am sure you all will." Andy then took a deep breath and sent out her voice soothing the audience as they thought of the joy Nana would be embracing from now on.

"Are you looking for someone to be gentle  
With your broken heart, your shattered dreams?  
Are you searching for someone who'll be faithful  
To you no matter what life brings?  
Well I know the Maker of the storm, the sunrise;  
He is both the Lion and the Lamb.  
He is strong enough to shake all earth and heaven.  
Yet meek enough to take me as I am.  
He says..."

Tisiphone, Clarisande and the twin princesses Althea and Amalthea surrounded Andy picing up the chorus.  
"Come unto me all who are weary,  
And I will give you rest.  
Bring what hurts, bring your scars,  
Bring the load that you carry,  
And I will give you rest."

Andy stepped aside allowing Clarisande to maintain the center of the stage. She sang,

"Are the clouds above your head oh so heavy,  
Bursting with showers of despair?  
Do you struggle under more than you can carry?  
Has life given more than you can bear?  
Would you like to trade your failures in for victories?  
Like piles of ashes in for piles of gold.  
Can you fall down like a child who is helpless,  
So He can pick you up and make you whole?  
He says..."

As the girls went over the chorus Angel stood behind them above their heads appeared a faint rainbow of colors shining brightly.

"Only a fool," Daphnus then said. "Would tell you to not be sad. I know you miss her, we all do. So you just..." Daphnus stepped aside leaving Depyros on the stage. The Audience gasped at the red haired prince so seldom was he seen outside of Arcadia.

"Let it all out " he began to sing, the soft lilt of his voice floating softly into the hearts of the crowd.

"Get it all out

Rip it out

Remove it

Don't be alarmed

When the wound begins to bleed

Cause we're so scared to find out

What this life's all about

So scared we're going to lose it

Not knowing all along

That's exactly what we need

And today I will trust you with confidence

Of a man who's never known defeat

But tomorrow, upon hearing what I did

I will stare at you in disbelief

Oh inconsistent me

Crying out for consistency

And you said I know that this will hurt

But if I don't break your heart

Then things will just get worse

If the burden seems too much to bear

Remember the end will justify

The pain it took to get us there

And I'll let it be known

At time I have shown

Signs of all my weakness

But somewhere in me

There is strength

And you promise me

That you believe

In time I will defeat this

Cause somewhere in me

There is strength

And today I will trust you with the confidence

Of a man who's never known defeat

And I'll try my best to just forget

That that man isn't me"

Daphnis and Nestoir joined him for the Chorus.

" Reach out to me

Make my heart brand new

Every beat will be for you

For you

And I know

you know

You touched my life

When you touched my heavy heart

And made it light "

"And now, we will celebrate." Andy anounced reaching for Rain where he sat with Ryo. "Because when someone lives a life as well as Nana did, it is a reason. We will rember her as she was. A happy, smart, kind woman who loved her family and her friends." Andy then allowed Angel, Collins, Roger and Mimi on the stage with them. Roger nearly balked at the idea of performing with a world reknown group. But seeing the expectant smiles on all of their faces, he relented.

"Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundrend twenty five thousand moments so dear

Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year"

Andre held up his orb. The crowd who did not know any better thought that is was a large round screen. Images of Nana's life showed. Her last year was filled with the joy of Lord D and JJ, their family and friends.

"In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee,

In inches, in miles in laughter in strife,

In Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure a year in the life

How about Love

How about love how about love measure in love seasons of love seasons of love

Andy smiled at the audience reminding them all that Nana would have wanted them to be happy.

" Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundrend twenty five thousand journeys to plan

Five hundrend twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

how do you measure the life of a woman or a man

Nestoir stood next to his wife and continued.

" In truth that she learned or in times that he cried

In the bridges he burned or the way that she died

(all) Its time now, to sing out

though the story never ends

lets celebrate remember a year in the life of friends

remember the love

remember the love

remember the love

measure in love

seasons of love seasons of love ."

Break

Merry Christmas (SOOOOOOO LATE)

Leon and family showed up at Ryo and Dee's house bearing large bags full of gifts. Even though Count D had used his 'shop' magic to make the bags hold everything, he still ended up making several trips to his car to unload everything. He remembered last year, they had come here and found Lyo, and he wondered what surprise waited for them inside this year. Leon stepped back at the scowling dragon that greeted them at the door. Though he was man, Laton looked like he could have spewed molten Lava so angry did he appear. "We only have time to drop your baggage here, we are leaving for Arcadia."

"Arcadia?" Count D asked feeling Chris's fingers tighten on his cheongsam. It was a habit that the boy had never fully outgrown. "Truly Laton, we are not that late. You are frightening the children." Laton stared down at Chris with a smirk. Before he stepped aside to allow them inside.

Bikky sat on the couch pouting. Rain had been in rehearsals for a week now and had said nothing. Only telling him that he would enjoy the show. How could he be so tight lipped about the show? They were brothers weren't they? 'If you know what is going to happen how can you enjoy it?' Rain had asked smiling. Though Bikky was glad that Rain had accepted the invitation, and that he was happy now, it just… Rankled that he was left out. He sat his sketchbook aside as Ryo came near him. Understanding hit as he realized that he had held his breath when Ryo almost saw what he had spent the better part of three weeks working on.

"Jill called, she will meet us at the consulate, and Diana is arriving with Jash. You know, we hardly see her anymore." Dee said straitening his tie. Laton watched as Ryo smiled at Dee. There, he thought, just there in the soft lifting of his lips and deep beauty of his eyes, Laton saw his daughter.

"So we are all here?" Laton asked he frowned when he received a negative answer. Just as he was about to bluster about being on time the doorbell was heard. JJ entered with Lord D, Jeremy, Berkeley and their children. "Now are we leaving?"

"You did not have to come and escort us." Ryo quipped at Laton impatient scowl at them all as they bustled into the waiting limousine.

"Some one had to insure that you would show up. I hear you have an aversion to your responsibilities." Laton retorted he smiled when he saw the blush that colored Ryo's cheeks. "But you needn't have fretted, the coronation is not until after the New Year."

"Watashi wo kami nasai." Ryo muttered resolutely looking away from his grandfather.

"Watch your mouth child," Laton commanded not liking the spark of rage that he felt coming from his grandson. "Your ire is misdirected. I am not the one determined to have an heir of you."

"It's Christmas, do we have to discuss this now?" Ryo said amazing Laton with his enduring bravery to stand so firm for his family where many others would have caved to the mightier foe. Laton thought that the young man had more in common with Torcha than either of them would ever admit. And they had yet to lay eyes on one another. He was looking forward to this evening's entertainment.  
Break  
Rain sat staring wildly about at the many people that were backstage. He thought they had been kidding. When they had mentioned a choir of angels he had thought they were talking about a children's choir. Then he had showed up to the final rehearsal today and there they were. All of them glorious in their beauty with voices like clear morning light and fresh spring winds. "Angels," He gasped out when Nestoir had asked how he was doing. "We are to sing with a back up choir of angels?"

"It is a celebration in honor of the birth of…" Before Nestoir could finish he looked up to see the Detectives arrive.

"Ryo!" Rain ran forward and wrapped his thin arms around the slime waist holding tight.

"What did you do?" Ryo turned to Nestoir frowning.

Nestoir held up his hands palm open in a gesture of innocence. "Rain is perhaps feeling before show jitters." Nestoir offered when Ryo raised a brow at him.

"Ryo they expect me to sing with…" Before Rain could continue he saw Andy smiling at him. That smile sent across the room all the confidence that she had in his abilities. Rain took a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders he made himself release his grip on Ryo. Bikky winked at him from across the room then rushed to Diana Spacey. Rain tried not to smile at the disgruntled look on Carol's face as she watched her boyfriend fawn over the beautiful blond. He watched as a tall man with wild, fluffy dark hair whisper in her ear. Carol's face lit with a grin then the man walked away taking Diana by the hand. Bikky went back to Carol wondering why she smirked at him then soundly planted her foot in his backside.

Angel stared around at the assembled nobility and royalty in the audience. When they had received invitations to attend the Arcadian Christmas Festival he had thought they had made a mistake. There had been no mistake. Angel had fretted for a week wondering what to wear. He had decided to wear his most muted ensemble, but Collins balked telling him to be himself. So Angel stood wearing the red and white Santa's helper ensemble with the stripped tights that he had worn on Christmas Day last year. It all seemed so long ago. Angel had thought as Mimi joined them wearing a white outfit, with her new healthy complexion and her hair brushed she looked beautiful. Roger stood beside her in a pair of dark jeans and a red sweater. Collins complimented them in black slacks, a green shirt and black tie.

The crowd hushed, as the sparkling silver curtain rose and it appeared as if they had been transported into a lush forest covered by a comforter of snow. Victoria held the audience enthralled as she sang.

"Hark the herald angels sing

Glory to the new born King

Peace on earth and mercy mild ,

God and sinners reconciled

Joyful all ye nations rise.

Join the triumph of the skies

With angelic host proclaim

Christ is born in Bethlehem

Christ, by highest heaven adored;

Christ the everlasting Lord;

Late in time behold him come,

Offspring of a virgin's womb.

Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see;

hail the incarnate Diety

Pleased as man with men to dwell,

Jesus, our Emmanuel

Hark the herald angels sing,

Glory to the new born King "

Rain stood watching as Queen Victoria sang waiting for the moment when their voices would join hers. "Rain," He looked up to see Andy standing beside him. "What did you do with the candles that I gave you?"

"I am sorry Princess… I mean Andy, but I do not have any left. You see there was a blackout at our house and I used them all to help my family." Rain blushed as he admitted that he had not one of the gifts that she had given him.

"Never be ashamed to let your light shine. It is brighter and more beautiful than you will ever know." Rain frowned then gasped as she took his hand pulling him onto the stage. It was time. They all marched onto the stage bearing candles.

" O Come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

O come ye o come ye

To Bethlehem

Come and behold him

Born the King of Angels

Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Christ the Lord"

Rain was terrified. he swallowed several times then at Andy's pronting he sang out in a clear voice that shocked all with its purity.

"O Come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

O come ye o come ye

To Bethlehem

Come and behold him

Born the King of Angels

Oh come let us adore him" Rain began to sweat as he heard the first Angel begin to sing followed by the entire assembly of the angelic chior.

"Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Christ the Lord" Rain had never been more glad to come to the end of a song. They were beautiful, he looked behind to see them all glowing. He knew the audience would think that it was lighting, but Rain had seen it backstge. They glowed on their own. Rain then went to sit next T-Chan where he lounged on the stage. Borrowed from the shop as a sheep for Rain to be the shepard of.

Rain looked around in awe at the sweet, male voice that began to sing. He could see no one on stage that could be singing. as he looked the voice sang on.

"Said the night wind  
to the little lamb" In a moment of clarity Rain knew that the dulcet voice was Prince Angel.  
"do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky, little lamb"

"Do you see what I see  
A star, a star dancing in the night  
with a tail as big as a kite  
with a tail as big as a kite

Ooooh OooooooooOoooh"

The audience then all felt tears sting their eyes as Little Nicklaus began to sing in his childish voice going over to Rain he said.

"Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
ringing through the sky, shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear

A song, a song high above the trees  
with a voice as big as the seas  
with a voice as big as the seas"

Rain shored up hs courage and approached Zarro where he sat on his throne looking out at his Audience. Rain sang,

"Says the shepherd boy to the mighty king  
do you know what I know  
In your palace warm, mighty king  
do you know what I know

A Child a Child shivers in the cold  
let us bring Him silver and gold  
let us bring Him silver and gold"

Zarro bestowed a benevolent smile on Rain hoping that the young man's hear would slow. Rain grinned allowing the King to step forward and address the audience.

"Said the king to the people everywhere" His voice rang out. Thinking of his true shape Ryo was surprised that his voice was so sweet. Then again , the king of Arcadia had always been soft spoken.  
"Listen to what I say  
Listen to what I say  
Pray for peace, people everywhere  
Listen to what I say

The Child the Child  
sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and life"

the crowd applauded as the group bowed. Zarro took Little Nicklaus into his arms leaving the stage to the performers.

The entire group, as well as the Angel Chior then began to loung among the bushes and trees of the set. Nestling among the snow they began a chorus of...

"Silent Night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Ron yon virgin mother and child,  
Holy infant so tender and mild.  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, Holy night  
Shepherds quake, at the sight.  
Glorious dreams from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing alleluia.  
Christ the savior is born,  
Christ the savior is born."

Little Nicklaus then ran onto the stage to his father. Nestoir picked him up kissing his little cheeks. "Daddy," Nicklaus said loud in his father's microphone. "Tell me about the first one... The first night that Christ was born." Nicklaus faltered for a moment remembering what he had to say. "Tell me Daddy, tell me please."

Nestoir smiled before he kissed his son and began to sing.

"The first Noel, the angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep"

The group and the angels joined him for the chorus.

"Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel"

Nestoir continued,

"The first Noel, the angels did say  
Was to certain the poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep"

(Chorus)

"Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the king of Israel

Born is the king of Israel"

Break

Rain collapsed onto the couch in the green room after the show. Ryo and his family waited. He smiled to relieve the worried frown that creased Ryo's brow. He was exhausted, true, but he had never in his life felt more exhilarated. He would enjoy working with this group he could feel it.

Break

Golden eyes raked Ryo from the honey colored top of his head to the shiny, expensive Italian shoes on his feet. Then into his eyes, black eyes, deep and murky as he stared at the beautiful, fierce woman they claimed was his grandmother. "You are your mothers son, so very defiant, proud…" Torcha paused remembering that somewhere in the High King's grand palace there were guests, it would not do for her to assume her true form in an attempt to bring her grandson to heel. Laton had assured her that he had never before seen an eastern dragon form, only the Honlon, but somehow Torcha knew that the sight would not frighten him. "Beautiful."

"Excuse me," Ryo asked when she said the last.

"Surely you have been told the truth before. You are very beautiful. Not only outwardly, but your inner beauty far outshines any outer coverings you could ever possess. Your soul has a purity and strength that is mighty and impressive." Dee beamed at the words the Dragon Queen spoke. At first he had despised her for her decision to take his Ryo away, but listening to her now he felt that she understood his love of Ryo. "Your blood, your mother's blood is strong within you."

Ryo dropped to a knee in front of her. "I am honored to make your acquaintance Grandmother Torcha, your majesty." Ryo's formal words belied his intent to fight to keep his family intact. But fight he would. Torcha gave a knowing grin as she saw his jaw clench. "It is Christmas morning and I am sure that the children are waiting to open their gifts, please excuse me. You are welcome, as well as grandfather, to join us." Torcha accepted the invitation with a regal nod.

They arrived to find Rain sitting away from the group. He fidgeted with his hair as the rest of the large gathering laughed and talked. Shinrai, Kiba, Aoi, Lyo and Little Nicklaus played on the floor with T-Chan and several other animals from the Pet Shop. Bikky and Carol stood with Chris talking to Roger about his guitar. Ryo went to Rain sitting beside him. "Are you alright?" Ryo asked gentle as he touched Rain's shoulder.

"I have never spent Christmas without… I mean," Rain sniffled as he thought of the many years he had spent just him and his mother.

"The first Christmas is always the hardest." Ryo said pulling the boy into his arms. "After that, you just surround yourself with the good memories that you have and keep them close to your heart. Having a great family helps." Ryo looked at the box that waited for him. It was the box he had found among his parents things. Since he was eighteen he had never had the courage to open their last gift to him. What it contained, he would find out tonight. With Dee, their children and friends he would be strong enough to know what his parents had given him. Ryo wiped the tears from Rain's cheeks before helping him to stand and join the gathering.

As the gifts were passed around Heaven stood back watching as Ryo avoided the box marked to him. Finally it was the last thing under the large tree in the grand throne room of the Arcadian Palace. Andy sat snuggled up to her husband holding Allysa while Little Nicklaus played with his new toys sharing them with Aoi as she shared hers with him. Ryo held the box wrapped in gold foil with a bright red ribbon. He pulled the card from the top preserved these many years in whatever storage he had be it a paid storage unit or the attic in his house. He had kept the box unable to bear the pain of opening it.

The paper rustled as he removed it. A wooden box was underneath. Laton and Torcha sat up as he opened the lid. Ryo read the card. Dee sprang for it as it dropped from nerveless fingers. Dee stared at the shining white paper inside the card. It was documentation labeling his mother as a princess of the Eastern Dragon clan. It went on to explain that by default he was a prince. Ryo reached into the box, tears coursing down his face as he pulled forth a brilliant gold object. It lit the room as if it was on fire burning with rubies and topaz. Diamonds marked a white-hot core. "The fire emblem crown… It has been found." Torcha remarked as she stared at the ornate accoutrement. "You were eighteen," She said to Ryo. "Your mother was giving you a choice, she was letting you decide, before it was too late for you. You could have chosen to live as a human or a dragon." Torcha took the crown from his cold fingers he had gripped them so tightly in his shock. Torcha placed the crown upon his head. Ryo stared up at his grandmother tears flooding the deep pools of his ink colored eyes to fall down his smooth, pale cheeks. "Your mother was giving you your legacy."

End Spun Sugar see you in Whipped Cream.

Transltion: Ryo said to his grandfather. "You! Bite me."

The song credits are, Come Unto Me, Nicole C. Mullen

Let It All Out

Seasons Of Love, Jonathan Larson

Cry on My Shoulder

True Colors, Cyndi Lauper

I will find the names of the other two singers/songwriters and post them here for proper credit. I do not lay claim to these songs. I did not write them and I am making no profit from the work of fiction. Also, I lay absolutely no claims to the Christmas songs. Thank you all for your support and patience during this move. I apologize for any inconvenience. Love you all,

Ja Ne Chi the Iceprincess 

and

Paris(You May Call Me), The French One


	8. Whipped Creme Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing saga of The Sugar Series. Please keep in mind that I am making no money from this work of fiction.

Whipped Crème

New Beginnings:

Set Up

Ryo wondered how many times he could count to fifty and still be pissed. If his grandmother mentioned the Princess Ghida one more time he would boil her coffee. It was the worst he could do. As he sat thinking he remembered the thug that had attacked him on the street. He had somehow caused a ring of flames. How had Dee known to kiss him? "She is very well bred, and a beauty like no other." Torcha said as she followed him down the hall. She and Ghidora are coming up from their palace in the southern sea to the fire festival. They are coming to meet you."

"If she is a water elemental dragon and I am part fire elemental, what kind of relationship can we have? We cancel each other out." Ryo halted mid-stride causing Torcha to pause behind him. "Grandmother, I appreciate all you are trying to do for me, but I have to think of my family."

"I wish you would," Torcha said. "Or did you forget that we," Torcha pointed to a portrait on the wall. "Are your family as well? I will have you know…" Torcha trailed off as Ryo stared at the picture. He felt tears sting his eyes as he saw Laton, Torcha two men he did not know and three women. Two of the women could have been twins and one he knew was his mother. Long black flowed down over her shoulders framing a face he saw often in his dreams. Her smile was full of mischief. "Most people can not tell Hon, from Hi-Wo Hana, although Hi-Chan is older. But you can tell can't you? It's the

smile, you see it every time you look into a mirror."

"I have to go," Ryo's words were left in the hall as he beat a hasty retreat. Torcha smiled. They would have an heir of him, she was certain of it.

Break

Bikky sat on the bed in the guest room that Rain had in the Arcadian Palace. "That show was so awesome. Man you guys rocked," Bikky gushed he saw the picture that Rain sat on his desk. Ryo had found several old pictures from the Manor house Mrs. Cornwall had owned. "Your Dad looks cool," Bikky said looking at the man with his arm cradled around the beautiful, smiling red head in the picture. In her arms was Rain looking to be all of two years old. Bikky tried not to remember his own father as he looked at the longhaired, dark skinned man. He had well defined arms and pecs. He wore a dark colored vest and slacks.

"You say your father was black right? And your mom…" Rain left the question hanging stroking the picture over Patricia's face.

"Trailer trash crack ho." Bikky got to his feet leaving the room before Rain could see the tears that swamped his deep blue eyes. Rain sat on his bed staring after Bikky feeling terrible. How could he be so insensitive? Bikky found Ryo sitting alone in he and Dee's bedroom. "Parents, huh," Bikky muttered crawling onto the bed and laying his head in Ryo's lap. "Who needs 'em? We do better with the family we get for ourselves." Ryo looked down at Bikky before running his hands through the blond locks.

"I think it would be easier if your mother was the dragon princess rather than my own." Ryo's soft words were full of pain.

"Why, because I'm straight and can marry the broad they have picked out for you?" Bikky gave a baleful glare to Ryo. Ryo prepared to tell him not to speak of royalty in such a manner then in the next breath decided that he did not care. "Would not happen in a million years. It doesn't matter if you are gay or straight. I would not leave Carol for all the princess in the world. If Dee were a woman, not only would he be hideous," Bikky paused as Ryo began to laugh thinking of Dee as a woman. He had to agree. Dee was a gorgeous man, not so much as a woman. "But you would still love him and you would still not give him up. How can they expect you to just toss one spouse aside for another? This is bull…" Bikky began but cut the swear off.

"Hey babe," Bikky and Ryo looked up to see Dee in the doorway. "Time to get ready for the New Years ball. We don't want to be late."

Bikky got to his feet. He felt Ryo's hand pull him back to the bed. Ryo reached up and tweaked his nose. "Good show B," Ryo winked and Bikky grinned. He left the room to go get dressed. Bikky bumped into Rain on the way back to his room.

"Bikky, I am so sorry. I never meant to…" Rain began to apologize.

"Don't worry about it man," Bikky grinned. "Come on, let's get ready to party."

Break

(One Week Later)

Bikky stared at Count D in awe. He had never seen anything more intense in his life. The trial of the Ninth Dan left him breathless. Count D was on his back with Master Xi over him struggling for control. Rain gasped as he looked around at the littered corpses of demons that Count D had left in his wake of destruction as he had marked a deadly path to his Sensei. "How can he expect him to fight when he has already beaten down so many?" Rain whispered to Bikky. "Count D is surely tired."

Bikky could say nothing he simply sat with his mouth open as Count D managed to get free. His exhaustion was palpable as he stared at Lord Suzaku breathing heavily sweat dampened his brow leaving his hair to fall in limp locks to brush his shoulders. Suzaku grinned, puffed out his cheeks and exhaled. Rain bit back a terrified scream as a tidal wave of flames gushed from the phoenix's mouth aimed at Count D. Count D dropped to the ground, rolled to his side bringing his hands up. His Chi Gong set up a shield around him fending off the molten prison that blocked any attack he might make. Count D struggled against the flamed hold shoving hard against it. Suzaku was proud of his acolyte when he had to redouble his efforts to defeat him. Before long Count D dropped his arms completely drained. Suzaku ceased his efforts walking over to lean over the prone form of Count D.

"Congratulations child," Suzaku reached out a hand to help the young Kami to his feet. Alera stepped forward to offer support if needed. Count D shook her away preferring to stand on his own two feet. Breathing heavy gasp of air into his abused lungs Count D found it difficult to raise his lids to look at his teacher. "I am proud to bestow upon the rank of the Ninth Dan. You do yourself and your family proud." D nearly collapsed so great was his relief. Sofu looked over smiling as he watched his old, dear friend bestow the rank upon his grandson. Sofu L looked at her older brother in awe. How had his family thrived after so many had failed?

Break

Angel could not believe it. This was not just a house with a shop attached. It was an eight-bedroom mini-mansion with a work area. The shop was filled with windows overlooking a patio with a large yard and plenty of room to build on. Tears fell in an effortless trail down his face as he and Collins took a tour of their new domicile. "Such is the love of a Kami, careful lest you allow it to turn to greed." Angel gasped turning to see the beautiful creature that claimed to be married to his doctor. If that were true, did that make her Lord D's mother? Lady Aurora smiled baring fangs that she never bothered to truly hide. Collins suppressed a shiver at the cold luminescence of her pale skin. "My son would give you what you desire out of his love for you. Should you abuse the privilege I will protect him." Angel gulped the warning leaving a chill in his veins. Lady Aurora's eyes took on a crystalline cat-like glare before she turned and vanished from the house.

Break

Rain sat next to Bikky in the school cafeteria. Carol sat close enough to Bikky to nearly be in his lap. Erick looked up from his lunch when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Hey Bikky," Erick said and scooted over when Terry sat beside him. It unnerved him that Terry still seemed to harbor a dislike for Rain. "You ever get the feeling that you are being stared at?"

Bikky raised his eyes to do a scan of the large room. Several girls stood at the edge of their table. "Rain,"

"Rain."

"Rain," A breathless girl shoved to the front of the pack of giggling femininity. "Is it true? Have you been signed by X'Ta-C?" Rain blushed deeply causing several of the girls to squeal jumping up and down in glee. Carol rolled her eyes as they gushed shoving notebooks at him. "Sign mine, right here."

"No mine," Another girl shoved the speaker out of her way as she offered Rain a pen. Rain stood to his feet backing away in horror. "Rain, Rain…" The girls protested as he left. They would have said more but Bikky stood to his feet. Though he was only a freshman there was something dangerous about Bikky. Something that was put there by the tough streets of New York, something none of them wanted to tangle with.

"We'll be late for class," Bikky said pulling Carol to her feet behind him. Erick thought that Bikky reminded of his Father Dee. So bold, so strong and Rain was an almost perfect copy of Ryo; beautiful, proud, quiet and gentle. Erick sighed as he looked after the brothers.

"Household of me," Terry ground out frowning. "Household of faggots…" Terry cut off his comment at the vehement look he received from his twin. "What…?"

"I wish you wouldn't insult them like that." Erick said gathering his things. "They have never done anything to hurt you and your homophobia marks you as ignorant and tasteless."

Terry gasped never having thought his brother would ever turn on him with such words. "What's it to you man what I call them?" Terry asked trying hard not to allow his hurt to show. It had always been him and his brother against the world. When he had failed the admissions test to get into West Lake, Erick had withdrawn his application to attend East with him. When their dad had called him an idiot, leftover Erick had stood up for him making him feel better. Tutoring him so that his grades at East would be something to be proud of.

"Every time you insult them," Erick said hating himself for what had been gnawing at him for a while now. Something he had tried to deny, but since meeting Rain he couldn't, not anymore. "Every time you insult them, you insult me."

"What do you mean?" Terry asked staring at his brother as if seeing him for the first time. "No… Man no," Terry shook his head in denial of the truth.

"I haven't ever liked girls." Erick whispered looking around to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Bikky will rip your balls off and hand them to you if you go anywhere near his brother." Terry sighed giving up. As he thought about it he could never remember his brother going after girls. It was only when he was around Rain that he got 'The Look'. Terry remembered a few days past when Erick had shown up with a digital camera and taken several candid shots of their friends. There were twice as many pictures of Rain in the bunch as anyone else.

"I am not thinking of trying to start a relationship with Rain. It is enough that we are friends, we hang out together and. I do not know the details but something rough happened to him. He is skittish about anyone touching him." Erick shook his head, grabbed his bag and got to his feet. " Boys only end up with MacLean after the world treats em like crap. He gathers 'em in and makes everything ok. I get that from him."

"Where the hell was he when our dad was shoving his fist in our face?" Terry muttered heading off to class with the sinking emotions of coming to grips with his twin's sexuality.

Break

( New York)

Jeremy tried not to show his nervousness as he sat across from Berkeley. Deep blue eyes bored into him through the flickering light of the candles. "You are quiet tonight," Berkeley sat his menu down looking at his lover. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I uh, got a call from L.A. I have a position waiting for me at the L.A. Times and… JJ does not have any other family, I mean he has Lord D and the boys, but…" Jeremy trailed off when Berkeley lunged across the table pulling him to his feet.

"One," Berkeley said with a forceful dominance that never failed to cause Jeremy's heart to race. "You are not leaving me. Two," Berkeley pulled Jeremy in for a hard kiss. "Let's go home. Because after I tell you that I put in for a transfer to the 34th in Los Angeles I am going to strip your clothes off and pound you into the mattress for even entertaining the notion of going halfway across the country without me." Jeremy gulped, grabbed his coat. He tried to avert his eyes as he was pulled past the startled waitress that came back to take their orders. He loved this leashed tiger from the bottom of his heart.

Jeremy fell onto the bed unsure how he had lost his pants. Berkeley's mouth trailed a hot path to his knees. Jeremy thought of the day Berkeley had discovered that his knees were sensitive. They had spent a pleasant afternoon moaning and laughing. Berkeley wasted no time grasping Jeremy in a sure grip that left him panting and breathless. " Berkeley," Jeremy whispered. "Please."

"You were going to leave me." Berkeley said licking from the base to the tip. Jeremy shivered when Berkeley stabbed his tongue into the slit stealing the drop moisture that beckoned to him. Jeremy whimpered spreading his legs wide knowing what was coming next, needing it. One handed, Berkeley fumbled around for the lubricant. "Told you I was going to pound you." Berkeley Slicked his hand then shoved two fingers fast into Jeremy's willing body.

"Yes…Yes…Oooooooohhhh," Jeremy cried out raising his hips riding Berkeley's fingers. "Oh Berkeley, I love you so much." Jeremy cried out feeling his insides melt into a pool of molten sensation.

"I love you too," Berkeley admitted surprised that it did not leave a bitter taste in his mouth to say the words. He removed his fingers, positioning himself for penetration. Berkeley folded Jeremy's legs nearly bending the smaller man in half. "Let's move in together when we get to LA." Jeremy's eyes flew open in shock. He stared at Berkeley but had no chance to answer and Berkeley pushed in gently, yet fully. Jeremy closed his eyes again holding tight to his love as they drifted of to a state of bliss he had never before imagined.

Break

Leon sat next to Jill while the Chief stood in front of the entire precinct. JJ sat with Ryo and Dee while Randolph stood to the side pretending not to stare at Ryo. "Well there you have it boys, a new commissioner will be here next week and well," The Chief paused chewing on his cigar reminding Dee of a cow with its cud. "Boys I have to say I have been in service longer than some of you have been alive." He ran an hand through his grizzled head of gray hair. "And it is time I sat back with my wife and told her what the hours was from my cheap gold watch." The Chief brandished the age-old symbol of his retirement. "This is Langston, the new Chief of you lazy bums. Show him the respect that would make your mothers proud and continue to make this city as safe as you can." The Chief stepped aside before he could become emotional as he closed this chapter in his life. Chief Langston looked over his new officers. His eyes lighted on Ryo, Dee, Leon and JJ with a sneer.

**Whipped Crème 2**

**Mommy Mine: Part 1**

**(February 3rd)**

Lithe limbs uncurled releasing a satisfied groan as muscles relaxed and stretched. Large purple eyes greeted the day peeking through a cloud of fluffy black bangs. Chihaya looked down to see his fingers entwined with Kagetsuya's blond locks. "Morning," Kagetsuya smiled down at Chihaya. "I would have gotten breakfast ready, but you were determined to hold on to me."

"Even in sleep I will never let you go." Chihaya said releasing his grip on the silky strands. Yawning widely he rolled over onto his side appreciating the view of Kagetsuya getting out of bed. Kagetsuya bent at the waist to find his pajamas. Chihaya stifled a giggle as the sleek muscled body was hidden from his view. Kagetsuya looked over his shoulder.

"Breakfast can wait," he said as dropped the pants back to the floor and climbing under the covers with Chihaya.

**Break**

Ryo stood at the stove with his spatula as he flipped French toast. He heard his family stirring upstairs and was glad to be home away from the awful pressure his grandparents were subjecting him to. Ryo heard a light tread on the stairs. Feeling a smile lift his face he said, "I need you and Bikky to get dressed after breakfast." Rain gasped when Ryo addressed him without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Rain asked. Before Ryo could answer Bikky came tumbling down the stairs. He made enough noise that Rain laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" Bikky wondered as he sidled up to Ryo stealing a sausage. Bikky was quick to dodge the cooking utensil swung half-heartedly in his direction. "I'm a growing boy Ryo," Bikky said in his defense.

"Yes you are," Ryo agreed looking upstairs as he heard the shower running. "Which is why I need you boys to get dressed after breakfast. Dee and I have today off and we thought to take advantage of it."

"Are we going to spend the day out?" Rain asked perking up. Due to his erratic nerves Ryo was reluctant to take him to many public places.

"Yes," Ryo answered feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach. "In case you have not noticed, all three of you boys are growing. So we are going to the mall. New clothes for everyone."

"Then we should hurry," Rain said as he began to set the table. "We have to get the bank before it closes to withdraw funds."

"Dee said he'll use his credit this time." Ryo's offhand words caused Rain to frown. "I hope you did not think that we would use your inheritance." Ryo's eyes bored into Rain making him nervous. Bikky grinned as he pulled apple juice from the fridge. "I'm going to go get Lyo up. Bikky finish the eggs." Bikky sat the juice on the table. Accepting the fork from Ryo he began to scramble the eggs.

"I… I did not make him angry… Did I?" Rain whispered looking after Ryo as he mounted the stairs.

"Ryo?" Bikky looked up. "Nah, he's just a sweet guy. Too sweet. If he weren't so sweet he would have filed harassment charges on Dee long before they found themselves in bed. Man," Bikky laughed as he turned off the fire and moved the pan of eggs. "Dee used to toss him down every chance he got trying to get in his pants." Rain felt a chuckle build as he helped place the eggs into a large bowl. "Don't worry about money m'kay." Bikky watched as Rain carefully poured juice into each of their cups. "Ryo and Dee were taking care of me long before my inheritance was discovered and they haven't touched it, not once. I mean they turned it over to Nestoir for investments but that's about it."

Bikky studied Rain marveling once again that he was so pretty. Long black lashes lowered over smooth caramel colored cheeks. When those lashes lifted jewel toned green eyes were swimming with emotion. "Why does he care so much?"

"Because he's Ryo… Don't forget Dee." Bikky sat at the table in his place next to Rain. "He cares too. We all do." Bikky waited a beat he listened to hear if anyone were coming down the stairs. Deciding they were safe enough Bikky shrugged. "Rain, your birthday is coming right?"

Rain nodded pulling a band from his wrist to secure his hair. "Mother used to say that I was the best Valentine's Day gift that Papa could have gotten her." Rain laughed at the memory feeling the familiar ache in his heart as he thought of his mother.

"I don't suppose you want a party or something?" Bikky hedged watching as Rain blushed. "It doesn't have to be anything big, just the family, close friends."

"I wouldn't mind." Rain's soft words cause Bikky to grin. "They said you have a game next weekend." Rain tried to change the subject.

"Yeah. You planning to come cheer us on?" Bikky was laughing as Ryo and Dee entered the dining room. Ryo sat Lyo in his booster seat. Rain remembered the small gathering they had held for Lyo's fourth birthday. It was a pleasant gathering that all the adults had enjoyed almost as much as the young children. Lyo and Nicklaus played well together with Jewel. Shinrai and Kiba were both toddling after the older ones trying to figure out the reason for the cake. Their own first birthday had been celebrated on Arcadia at the Queen's insistence.

"You play well." Rain remarked taking his plate from Ryo. Smiling his thanks he dribbled blueberry syrup over the top still amazed that Ryo made it himself. "When I was watching you guys practice I noticed that the cheerleaders were practicing." Bikky looked up waiting for Rain to speak what was on his mind. He shoveled several forkfuls in his mouth before Rain said. "The one with the brown curls and blue eyes… What is her name?" Ryo and Dee glanced at each other grinning before they went back to their meal. Ryo helped Lyo pretending not to listen.

"You mean Julie Summers?" Bikky asked thinking of the girls on the squad.

"Is that her name?" Rain blushed studying his plate.

"She is kind of shy, I was surprised that she was on the team." Bikky drank his juice. "But then I found out that the captain of the basketball team is Ryan Summers… Her brother. Since he has to stay for practice and show up early and all that jazz, he wanted to walk her to and from school. The only way to make sure that happened was to have her on the squad. Since Ryan is dating Keisha Mullins, the captain of the Cheerleaders it was easy to get her on. Not like she can't dance or anything but…" Bikky balanced a sausage on his fork pointing at Rain. "But she is so shy."

"She's pretty." Rain turned crimson looking down and away from his new family. Ryo tried not to laugh as he was treated to information about high school intimacies.

"Come on boys, we have to get ready," Dee got to his feet hoping that Rain would cease his blushing. "Better get showered so we can head out. Who knows when we'll have another off day." Bikky and Rain both nodded before going back to their meal.

Rain enjoyed the quiet chaos of the house as they all made their way to the door. Lyo was whining because he wanted to go play with Nicklaus, Bikky's headphones blaring from where they hung around his neck and Dee grumbling for them all to hurry while Ryo made sure that Lyo had an extra set of clothes in his bag. "Shut up!" Bikky was frowning at Dee.

"All I'm saying," Dee said bring his hand down on the top of Bikky's head. "That you would not have to turn it up so loud if you put it on your ears like you are supposed to. We don't want to hear that crap!"

"But if I put them on I can't hear Rain talk about pretty Julie Summers." Rain blushed to have been pulled so un-expectantly into the argument.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain mumbled ducking his head as he left the house. He paused when he saw a dark haired beauty standing on their porch. Rain backed up until he was behind Dee.

Ryo frowned looking around Dee. His large, dark eyes rounded as he took in the slim woman that stared at him and the child he held with tears falling down her face. Ryo thought his heart had stopped as he held Lyo. "A…Alicia…"

**Break**

Leon stared at his new chief wondering if he should suggest that Count D sell him a pet. Leon felt guilty the moment the thought had crossed his mind. He was a detective. His job was to solve cases that the pet shop generated, not perpetrate them. "Randolph tells me that the boy that Jonston molested is living with MacLean and Laytner." Langston growled peering at Jill. Jill nodded when Leon still refused to answer. "What is the connection there? Is he related to them?"

"Not that we know of." Leon forced out past the irritation he fought against. "Ryo, I mean MacLean, took him home, that's all."

"What is he breeding his own harem over there?" Langston muttered lighting on of his expensive cigars. He took an appreciative puff.

"Would you mind," Leon ground out wanting to unleash his fist on the belligerent chief. "Not smoking that near me? My baby can smell it on me when I get home and it bothers my daughter too."

"Whatever," Langston said tuning to leave. "I hear that you shack up with a bunch of pretty Asians which one you screw is anyone's guess considering they all look alike. Does it matter?" Langston chuckled, "One is as good as another and I hear they are interchangeable with women as far as looks." He saw JJ standing with a file in his hands. "Good thing they grouped you all in the same office." He blew a cloud of smoke in his face before he went to find his own office.

"Sir," The greeting was grim. JJ waited until the chief was around the corner before he coughed refusing to give the man the satisfaction.

"Grand Pa D would eat him alive." JJ muttered as he sat down going over their case.

**Whipped Crème 3**

**Mommy Mine Part 2**

"Laton," The king of the dragons looked up as Zarro addressed him. "Tomorrow is the day that Saint Valentine is celebrated is it not?" Laton nodded unsure of the tone of casual inquiry the Great White Lion used. They all knew of the celebration, it was all Andy and the Royale's were discussing since they had a concert. "I think that you should not bring Torcha," Zarro smiled at Laton's look of disbelief. "I will have one of my daughters dressed for you to escort. It is an honor and a duty, see to it." Zarro stood to leave the hall with Laton staring after him. Zarro had to quickly turn for the mixture of disbelief, loyalty and rage was almost comical on the stern features of the Dragon King.

**Break**

Dee watched as Ryo backed into the house holding tight to Lyo. "Are you sure this is wise?" Ryo asked entering the house leaving the door open for Alicia to enter.

"I got here at 3:43 in the morning. I have been sitting on your porch ever since." Alicia began to sob as she collapsed on the plush sapphire colored sofa. "Afraid to come in, afraid he would not remember me." Rain looked from Lyo, to Ryo, then Alicia. He wondered at the relation. Could this really be the mafia princess that was Lyo's mother? "No one followed me. I obtained a death certificate for my family. The tears were real." Alicia sobbed as she thought of her loss of her son. "For as far as I can take him from you… He may as well be dead to me. I purposefully made the documents so that no matter what I cannot get him back. So the family cannot force me to take such an action. He's yours. Please believe me." Alicia begged and Ryo felt shattered by the look of utter desolation in the eyes of one so confident, so sure of herself, so bold. Bold enough to take on two syndicate families for the love of her husband.

"Alicia…"

"I gambled Ryo," Alicia looked up and Dee gasped in horror. "I gambled and I lost." Alicia watched as Lyo released Ryo's hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"Mama sad." Lyo whispered kissing her cheek. "Da-Ryo help make happy. Da-Ryo always make happy."

Alicia threw her arms around her son holding his small body as a drowning victim clings to a life jacket. "He remembers me. It has been over a year and his young mind remembers his mother." Alicia's tear stained face searched Ryo's for answers. Ryo was too choked up to speak.

"We have a picture of you in his bedroom. He sees it everyday. Looks at it everyday since the day you left." Dee explained placing a reassuring hand on Ryo's shoulder. Alicia weaved where she sat on the couch her stomach protesting the four days of neglect as she had traveled from Italy to LA.

Hearing the rumble Ryo shook his head snapping to attention. "Let me get you something to eat, you can stay in the guest room… If they think you're dead…" Ryo shook his head. "You boys take Lyo to the car and get him into his seat. We'll be right out." Rain nodded immediately taking Lyo's hand. Bikky lingered looking back at his parents and the sobbing wreck of a woman on their sofa.

"He's my baby Ryo. He's my baby." Alicia shook her head. "I couldn't stay away from my baby." Bikky shut the door softly behind them. He stared at the sleek car that awaited them. 'Dee's toy' as Ryo had termed it. Bikky shook his head as he opened the door. Together he and Rain got Lyo into his seat. They were just settling in themselves when Ryo and Dee exited the house. Ryo looked tired. Bikky sighed, before he had been looking forward to a fun day. Now he just wished it had never begun.

**Break**

Somehow, Randolph thought, somehow this case was connected to all the other weird cases the precinct got. Somehow it was connected to the pet shop. He could feel it in his bones. Randolph thought of the pet shop owner. So pretty, yet not enough. Randolph had found every Asian Prostitute he could find yet not one compared. He had even tried a male or two. Nothing worked. It was not even Count D he wanted. Nothing… Randolph thought looking over the photos of the cell. Nothing but Ryo would quench this desire he had. Nothing but Ryo would do. Randolph shut the file preparing to head to China town. He had some questions and if he were lucky, Ryo would be visiting like he so often had in the past.

**Break**

Dee couldn't help it. Ryo laughed again as he looked behind him. "There is no one there Dee." Bikky commented with a snicker. Ryo wished he could be so carefree, but he too felt eyes on them as they traveled the mall.

"It is not a surprise if we are being stared at." Ryo commented a sad sigh weighing heavy on his heart. "We are a family of men only. Our sons are obviously adopted and…"

"So what!" Bikky demanded glaring at the onlookers. "Screw 'em all Ryo. Our family is probably more stable than those hetero's pretending to be better than you guys. Dee isn't cheating on you; you're not cheating on him. Neither one of you is abusive or an alcoholic. You take good care of yourselves and us. We have a gorgeous house; even though me, Rain and Lyo have our own room we still have a spare. We could go camping in our backyard and you are a prince. Not just by blood but as a man. I say we're a damned sight better off than most of them."

"Watch your mouth," Ryo said feeling tears threaten to spill. "Come on, you boys need clothes, or we are not taking care of you as well as you think we are."

"That's not even the kind of staring I feel. This is not just blind, ignorant hatred. This feels personal," Dee gave the mall a thoughtful frown. The mall on a Saturday was hopelessly crowded. There was no way to find a familiar face. "Like the person knows us." Dee looked back at his family, shook his head before entering a clothing shop. He would worry about it later.

As the family continued their shopping a slim figure peered through the window. Watching as the boys each tried on outfits. Laughing as they argued over selections reaching a compromise. Feeling left out and alone as the youngest child was doted on by his two siblings and his two dads'. The figure slipped away before being noticed vowing to stay away. No good could come of ever getting to know her son. Not now… he did not need her now.

Bikky stared in amazement as Ryo steered them all to a cellular store. "Our contracts are up." Ryo explained to Dee's questioning look.

"Glad you notice these things," Dee muttered looking around at the selection of new phones. Rain followed Bikky around as Ryo, standing with Lyo in his arms, listened to the salesman talking about the new family plans. He smiled as he saw a curly, dark head out of the window. The young girl was a stranger to him, but he thought of Julie Summers. Without thought, Rain pulled a journal from the large pockets of his over large cargo pants and a pen. As he wrote he continued to smile entrancing the salesman next to him.

"Hey you," The man called with an oily smile. "Why do pretty young girls find it necessary to dress like boys. I can just see you in a dress all done up. A little lip-gloss… You'd be ravishing." Rain looked around for the girl the man was talking to. Seeing no young girl near him he had a sinking feeling in his heart. "Your hair is a nice color, black as pitch with those eyes… You're going to grow into a beauty." Rain looked up to see Ryo and Dee both studying a sheaf of papers that their eager salesman was handing them. Ryo shifted Lyo's weight to hold him more comfortably.

"Man… Step off." Rain gasped as Bikky was suddenly beside him glaring at the man. "My brother is already a beauty, and he don't want no part of you. Our Dads…" Before Bikky could finish Dee strode over with a question on his face.

"Oh no sir," The salesman's smile turned conciliatory as he thought of how much larger than himself Dee was. They had gained Ryo's attention. Dee shook his head before Ryo could come over. "I just thought your… Son was a girl… I meant no harm... So sorry…" The man backed away palms up. "Jake," He called to the man talking to Ryo. "I'm taking ten." The man was gone from the store before Dee could utter a word. Rain breathed deeply shoving his journal back into his pocket. He wouldn't cry… He wouldn't.

"Come on, Ryo wants you boys to go pick out your phones." Dee said waiting for his words to sink in.

"Our phones," Bikky whooped clapping Rain on the shoulder. He pulled Rain to the counter forcing his slighter frame into motion. Dee stared after them with a smile. He felt eyes on him again and turned in time to see a large crowd of girls. They had all been staring at Rain as he had smiled while writing in his journal. One of them was wearing a pin from West Lake High.

**Break**

Randolph walked the familiar path to the bottom of the stairs that would lead him to his destination. He opened the door of the shop to find a petite red/golden haired woman watching him from behind lush tipped teal colored eyes. "Well hello," He smiled. "Here I was expecting to find some weird Asian's and I find a fairy instead."

"How do you know what I am?" Sofu L asked causing Randolph to stare wondering if she was perhaps not too right in the head.

"Soofu," Count D entered the front parlor bowing deeply to his aunt. "Please take Aoi in for her bath. Leon and I will be in shortly to put her to bed." Count D ushered her from the room before turning a cold smile on the detective. "Detective Randolph. What can I do to be of aid?" Randolph felt a chill travel down his spine as Count D circled his counter. "Perhaps you are in need of a pet…"

**Whipped Crème 4**

**Mommy Mine: Finale**

Ryo dropped into the booth with a relieved sigh. He noted his new cell phone blinking. "Leon," He looked at the displayed number. "He must have called when they were transferring the numbers. Wonder what he wanted." Ryo pushed the button to redial the pet shop. As Ryo spoke into his phone Dee ordered for them both. Rain noted that Dee did not even ask Ryo, but he knew that whatever arrived would be exactly what Ryo wanted. Rain smiled and pulled his Journal from his pocket and began to scribble words on the page. He looked up to see the waitress waiting for him to make his order.

"Chicken sandwich, fried please, a baked potato with everything…and steamed vegetables. A large 7 Up and… Do I get dessert now or…?" Rain waited for the waitress to stop staring at him.

"For such a little thing you have a healthy appetite. I envy you. I wish I had been able to eat whatever I wanted at your age and retain my figure." The waitress was laughing as she moved on to Bikky. Her eyes widened as she took in his dark skin, light blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey dad," Bikky said with a grin as he got Ryo's attention. "She noticed that HE eats like a horse now." Bikky laughed when he saw the waitress' eyes travel over Rain once more. This time her disbelief and envy turned to wonder. "Whatever Lord D is feeding him keep it up." Rain said nothing. He lightly elbowed Bikky as he shoved his journal back in his pocket.

"Dee, Leon called to tell me that as they were putting Jewel down for a nap Randolph showed up with questions. He seems to think the…" Ryo paused and gave a meaningful look at Rain who was busy laughing with Bikky. "He thinks there is a connection to the shop."

"He thinks everything he can't solve is connected to the shop." Dee muttered allowing his hand to travel across the bench to curl around Ryo. Ryo turned a slight shade darker when he felt Dee's fingers slip through the hair at the nape of his neck. Rain noted the simple yet abundant affection and he grinned going back to his journal.

"What are you always writing in there?" Bikky asked trying to peer over Rain's arm.

"Bikky, Andy suggested that if Rain felt overwhelmed by emotions he should keep them in a journal." Ryo said trying to avoid Dee's touch. Dee caught the meaning and moved away. "It's rude to ask him to tell you what he thinks… all the time."

"This is not  _that_  journal." Rain indicated another pocket of his large pants. "This is the one I write poetry in." Rain handed the journal over and Bikky gasped when he saw the sketch of Julie Summers on a page. "I am almost as good as you are." Rain admitted thinking of the portraits that Bikky had given as Christmas gifts.

"But you've got one up on me." Bikky admitted as their food arrived. Lyo clapped his hands in glee at the array of chicken fingers, fries and fresh fruit. Ryo smiled at Dee as he was handed a fresh Caesar salad with grilled chicken strips over it in an edible bread bowl. Bikky continued to laugh as he dove into his bacon cheeseburger. "I couldn't sing to save my life." Rain was laughing as he took his journal back shoving it in his pocket.

Break

So happy. Randolph sat alone in the restaurant after he left the pet shop. He saw the family sitting down to have lunch. Watching as Detective Laytner randomly brushed his hands through Ryo's honey colored hair. He saw how Ryo colored and moved into the slight touch. Randolph wanted to go over and wrench Dee away from Ryo. Why should he have all that to himself? Randolph stared as Ryo laughed as Dee's fingers found the ticklish spot behind his knee. He saw the lips curve up. The lush lips that Dee kissed every chance he got. The lips Randolph could almost taste. He had sat with his binoculars the previous night watching as those lips emitted cries of joy. That, Randolph thought. That was what he longed for. The sound of Ryo's voice in the throes of passion. From the tree he had heard muffled groans, but not like he had wanted to.

Those lips. Ryo had bitten his lips as he clung to Dee sweaty and shattered panting and trembling a beautiful display of a fallen angel as he had sprawled upon the bed. He had canted his hips as Dee left his body to lie beside him… smiling… Content. Randolph wanted to kill him. Why should Dee have all that to himself?

Break

"Bikky, Rain," The boys looked up from the plates of pie at the serious tone in Ryo's voice. "Dee and I have been thinking."

"Dee thinks?" Bikky quipped laughing when Dee cuffed him in the head. "What? I thought all you did was eat and try to screw Ryo."

"Yes well sometimes he thinks about other things." Ryo said glad to see Rain smiling.

"Hey you," Dee frowned at Ryo.

"Hey yourself," Ryo's lashes lowered as he hid the heat behind his eyes thinking of the night before.

"If you two are done flirting," Rain said a giggle escaping.

Ryo's blush darkened and he cleared his throat. "Well, Bikky you are fourteen now and Rain you will be fourteen in a matter of days and well. We thought that since you now have phones and can call us at anytime. You will be allowed to be out until seven on Weekdays excluding extracurricular activities. On weekends eight. Nine thirty if you are together."

"Nine thirty it is, he ain't going nowhere without me." Bikky said going back to his pie. "Thanks Ryo… Dee, I mean Dads." Bikky grinned Rain simply nodded his head agreeing that he would not want to venture too far without his brother. Ryo reached across the table to lift Bikky's face until their eyes met. "Yes?"

"I expect you both to act with responsibility and integrity."

"We'll make you proud." Rain promised."

"You already do," Dee said glancing at his watch. "Now come on, we still have some shopping to do. You boys run along and find some friends to hang with for a few hours. Here," Dee reached into his wallet. He extracted two separate wads of cash to give each boy. "There's extra dessert tonight if you take Lyo with you."

"Dee! They have both had enough sugar today to…" Ryo's words ended as Dee kissed him soundly.

"Be at the car in two hours, Rain you have rehearsal at three." Dee said as Bikky pulled them from the restaurant in the mall. Lyo clapped happily as Bikky undid the straps of his booster seat. Dee stood to pay the bill watching as their boys ran off.

Rain was laughing as Bikky looked over Cell phone accessories. He saw Dee pull a resisting Ryo into Spencer's. He nudged Bikky who outright laughed when Ryo's blush could be seen from so far away.

Break

Laton sat alone as he thought of Zarro's orders. Was the feline finally succumbing to madness? Laton frowned as he stretched back into his sleek scaled form. Bright red and black was highlighted by the azure sky as he took off for the peaks of his castle. It was the best place in the world to think. Crisp air so fresh it hurt to breathe it in and a view that stung the eyes with its beauty. Leave his wife behind in favor of another… Laton sighed, here, he thought, was the first time he would ever think to defy the great white lion.

Images of his grandson came to him unbidden. Ryo sitting with Dee. Ryo with the boys and finally he saw Hon. Laton remembered how she had stood before them in full flame regalia denouncing her betrothed. Leaving the great hall in a flurry of fury and flames. Scorch marks had been the only sign of her passing through. He had never found her again. Lost she had been. Lost in the world of men. He saw her again as Ryo had last seen her. An image he had stolen from his grandson's mind. He saw his beloved daughter riddled with bullets surprise etched on her lovely features making her a grotesque parody of the woman she had been.

"I will not lose you both." Laton vowed spreading his wings wide. He found Zarro lounging in the grand garden with Queen Victoria. Laton came to a skidding halt he fanned his wings to send the dust away from the royal pair. "I understand your majesty?" Laton dipped into a full bow leaving his neck and horns exposed before his sovereign. "I will not force history to repeat itself by asking my grandson to make a choice I myself can not adhere to."

Zarro stretched his lips across his large teeth bringing a massive paw to wipe the luxurious mane from his brow. Victoria leaned against her husband with a satisfied purr. Laton bowed further before he released his wings and took to the sky. A beautiful living flame in the bright Arcadian afternoon sun.

Break

Alicia wandered the halls of the large house with a sad smile. She admired the lifestyle that Ryo and Dee shared with their boys. The home was well taken care of, clean and beautifully decorated. She found a room that was obviously Lyo's. Alicia sniffled when she saw the shelf full of books some of them favorites by the look of the tattered edges. Coloring books, teddy bears, toys, all neatly arranged as if Ryo cleaned his room often. No dust littered the floor, as Alicia thought of it, she had found no dust anywhere in the house.

She looked over her shoulder and gasped. A large hand drawn portrait hung over a toy chest. Lyo sat in Ryo's lap while Dee looked on. The two other boys were happily engaged in listening as Ryo read from a book. The only signature was B. M. It looked more like inner city tag work than a signed name. Alicia could guess at the artist. With tears she sat on Lyo's bed curled over onto her side. She lay there sobbing until exhaustion took her in its deep embrace.

Break

Dee wanted to laugh. Ryo was so cute with his red cheeks as they saw some of the more daring items for sale. "Dee," Ryo asked not having seen any of the items that Dee had left for Count D and Leon as a Christmas gift the previous year. "Do we need any thing for sale here?" Dee frowned wondering what Ryo was asking but not saying. "Are you not…" Ryo looked away from Dee blinking rapidly. "Are you dissatisfied? Is there something I am not doing? Do we need these things?"

"What… Ryo, baby, no…" Dee moved quickly to take Ryo into his arms. "You are more than sexy enough to keep me happy. That is not what this is about." Dee tried to explain. He felt relief when Ryo relaxed in his arms. He could still see the confusion on Ryo's face. "I just wanted to try a few new things that's all. I love making you feel good." Ryo gasped when Dee's hand traveled to his hard, well-toned tummy. "Besides, I was here picking up lube a few days ago and I saw that," Dee pointed to a pair of small scarlet satin shorts with a matching robe edged in black lace. "I imagined you in it and well, remember when I came home all sweaty and dragged you to bed?" Ryo's eyes widened and he audibly gulped as he did indeed remember Dee's almost wild possession.

"You want me to wear that?" Ryo asked fingering the lacy material.

"Would you?" Dee asked heat filling his gaze. Ryo blushed saying nothing as he began to walk around the store. Dee knew he was thinking, even as he looked at the vibrators and massive Dildos. He saw Ryo shudder. "What's wrong?" Dee came to his side looking at the offending article.

"Double X," Ryo whispered looking away. "The leader wanted to…" Ryo inhaled sharply causing Dee to pull him away from the oversized appendage. "I know that is not what you want, but I can not help but feel that something that is not you would be a violation of my body. I love you Dee, I am sorry, but…"

"Whoa… Whoa," Dee took Ryo's arms in a gentle hold. "Listen to me Randy Ryo MacLean." Dee placed a hand under Ryo's chin and lifted until the smaller man was forced to look into his eyes. "I love you too. I don't want you to think that I came here to buy something that would make you feel that way. Flavored lube, sexy lingerie and maybe a few toys that is all. And I am not the only one purchasing here, if you see something you like I am all the way there baby."

"All right," Ryo tried not to think of the large dildos on display. The clerk behind the counter pretended that he did not notice the couple. He could tell that the honey haired one was shy. But wow, the clerk thought, he sure was gorgeous.

"He makes a man think about switching teams," The clerk said aloud causing another customer to comment.

"He sure as hell did." The man shook his head and left the shop. Randolph looked at the red ensemble and shivered. He would love to see Ryo in that.

"Find anything?" Dee sidled up to Ryo startling him. Ryo looked to see the small basket that Dee had. It was filled with various items that caused Ryo to raise his brows. "I'll show them to you later, I might even share." Dee promised holding his basket away from Ryo.

"I'll wear that," Ryo hedged taking his bottom lip between his teeth. "If you… wear this." Dee looked around wondering what Ryo meant. He then looked into his lover's hands and gasped. Ryo snapped the thong before dropping it into the basket. "Shouldn't we be getting to the car?" Dee was quick to search through the rack finding the proper size for Ryo before heading to the counter to pay for their items. Ryo was blushing as they left the store. He was sure that everyone would be staring at them and know what they had purchased.

Break

Bikky smirked as he saw Ryo and Dee approach the car carrying bags with the Spencer's logo on them. Ryo was red faced and could not look directly into Bikky's eyes. Dee's looked at the large bags that both boys held. "Roller-blades," Rain explained. "Bikky said he would teach me how."

"I needed a new pair," Bikky shrugged. "I mean Chris knows how to skate man." Bikky thought of their younger friend with a fond smile

"Chris lives in a magical pet shop," Rain muttered with a scowl at Rain.

"One of your father's is an arcadia eastern dragon prince." Bikky returned Rain inhaled as if to speak then nodded his agreement.

"We are all totally weird huh?" Rain said helping Ryo to put their things in the trunk while Dee and Bikky strapped Lyo into his car seat. Ryo shut the hood laughing. He paused when he saw a small woman standing nearby. She had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. She was watching Dee shut the car door with Lyo inside. Bikky was just getting into the car but paused to see what everyone was staring at.

"I…" She began, took a halting step forward and stopped. "I tried to stay away. I told myself it would do no good, but… Life is so short. I could be gone tomorrow and you would never know." She began to sob. "I was home alone when my brother's best friend…" She shook her head. "On my fifteenth birthday I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared. I did not know what to do… I… I always found it funny that your name is Dee Laytner, you see." She approached Dee still crying, afraid that he would reject her. So silent he stood with his family his face a mask of coolness. "On the day you were born… I named you Dillon."

**Whipped Crème 5**

**Higher**

Lord D stepped into the house smiling at the vivacious bubble of energy that was Angel. "I am so glad to see you smiling again D-Chan. Did I say that right? I did some research, ok I asked around." He laughed ushering Lord D to a parlor where a tea set was arranged. "I did learn how to make Oolong tea. JJ said that aside from White and Green teas it was your favorite." Lord D started to speak but held his tongue as Angel continued. " Mimi and Roger will be here shortly. I knew you got a record deal; I was unaware of the apartment. You are just too much." Lord D could not help the soft laugh that he hid behind his hand. "I know you are a serious vegetarian and that you have a horrid sweet tooth that is not easily satisfied so I raided the bakery to find the best they had, I mean the sugar crystals on some of this stuff is bigger than the fruit." Angel laughed glad to see his friend doing better.

"I hope everything is to your liking." Lord D indicated the home.

"Absolutely," Collins emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron. "We just wanted to let you know that I am opening my shop right here. While he is selling his creations, I will be serving mine. It will be a Café Boutique."

"How ingenious, I am happy for you." Lord D accepted a cup of tea. He sipped then smiled to show his pleasure. "JJ sends his regrets he had to work today." Lord D explained.

"But then who has your children?" Angel asked sitting beside Lord D trying his creation. He smiled to find the tea so delicious. Perhaps with a bit less sugar, than Lord D's but still good.

"My parents, they are keeping all the children for a few days."

"All?" Collins asked.

"Yes, my two, Little Aoi and Chris, Bikky, Rain, and Lyo will all be at my parents until next week."

"There must be big plans for Valentine's day." Lord D blushed saying nothing he reached into his sleeve extracting an invitation for the Valentine's ball on Wednesday and the Arcadian Fire festival the following Saturday.

**Break**

Ryo walked over to Dee placing his hand on his arm. "Dee," Ryo said quietly forcing his eyes away from the woman that stood before them.

"No Ryo…" Dee shook the hand off. "No…" Dee stormed away from them leaving the garage. Ryo blinked away tears then looked again at her.

"Hello I am…Randy,"

"Ryo," She said with a trembling smile. "I have followed all of his cases. I know he was with you in New York. I said I would give up watching after him when you guys moved here but… Then I received a letter about my cousin's death. I looked into who had taken in the child and I saw his name again. I thought, this can't be a coincidence right."

"Your cousin?" Ryo questioned looking at Rain's bright green eyes.

"I have been rude, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Renee Spencer. Patricia Cornwall, your mother," She looked at Rain. "Was my cousin." Rain gasped staring at the woman that was a stranger to him. "Your mother left the family to be with the man she loved. I left to hide my shame. None of them know where I am or that I bore a child. None of them know that I… Abandoned him." Renee sobbed causing Ryo to reach for her. "Go after him. Find him please. I'll go and never contact you again, but please make him ok. I know you can."

"No," Ryo said softly. "If you leave, you will truly be abandoning him. He needs his time. He will come home and then I will make it ok. Why don't you come with us? Are you staying somewhere in town?"

Renee shook her head feeling pain at Ryo's gentle kindness. "I just arrived this morning, I came by here to pick up a few things and then I saw you all…" Renee trailed off looking in the direction that Dee had taken. "Will he be…"

"Don't worry, when he cools off, he will come home and I will take care of him." Ryo smiled at Renee as he opened the passenger door for her. "Come along now, Rain has rehearsal and we should have left fifteen minutes ago if he is not to be late."

"Aw man, with you driving," Bikky got into the car and made a show of buckling his seatbelt. "We should have left yesterday." Ryo turned a chagrined frown on Bikky before he reached back and plucked his nose. "Ow," Bikky complained rubbing the slight injury. "See that? Rain's a witness."

"Huh," Rain looked up from his journal.

"Never mind," Bikky muttered smiling at Ryo glad that his ploy to make Renee comfortable worked. She was sitting in the car watching the interplay with a slight smile. Ryo inserted the key into the ignition then fought with the gears. "Dee would drive a stick… Ryo the clutch." Bikky breathed a sigh of relief as Ryo made it out of the parking spot. Rain stared wide-eyed in horror as the car lurched down the road.

**Break**

Chihaya stared into his tea while Kagetsuya bustled about making lunch. "Kage-kun."

Kagetsuya looked over at the fluffy haired angel with mild interest. "Do you ever miss Eden?"

Kagetsuya thought hard about the question as he remembered their beautiful homeland. If he closed his eyes he could almost smell the gardens. "Sometimes," he admitted sitting beside Chihaya taking off his apron as he sat plates on the table. "But then I remember," Kagetsuya took Chihaya's hand in his own. He brought the small appendage to his lips to place kisses along the white knuckles. "That if I had stayed there I couldn't keep you, then I don't miss it at all."

Chihaya smiled squeezing Kagetsuya's hand. "Last night I had a dream. I knew it was sent to me, but still it made me feel…" Chihaya sighed. "You were doing great until you paired up with me."

"No, I was a walking corpse, then you looked at me with those bug eyes and that smile and it seemed as if the sun found my little hovel and I walked into paradise when I walked into your arms." Chihaya felt tears spill down his cheeks. Lunch was forgotten as Kagetsuya pulled Chihaya to his feet. "Come here little one, let me show you." Chihaya's eyes widened as he followed Kagetsuya to their bedroom. It was always a wonderful experience when Kagetsuya made love to him.

Chihaya took a moment to remember the way it was before. Though Kagetsuya was gentle and caring, it had hurt and Chihaya had found no pleasure in the act. Chihaya could not even think of submitting now withought the thoughts of the pleasure he would soon recieve. Kagetsuya pulled him into the room leaving the door open and all the blinds open. He loved the sight of Chiyaha writhing in the bright sunlight. It was the best turn on he could think of. Kagetsuya pulled the clothes from Chihaya's body kissing every available space. He found the cherry red nipples and allowed his tongue to dance in lazy circles. Chihaya's breath caught in his throat. He bit his lips as small needful moans began to escape. "Kage-Kun..." He whispered tugging on Kagetsuya's shirt.

"That's right my darling, tell me what you like." Kagetsuya urged peeling the shorts from Chihaya's shifting hips. Kagetsuya smiled to see Chihaya already excited and dripping onto his smooth, taut stomache. Chihaya gasped lifting his hips in invitation as Kagetsuya grasped him firmly stroking. The blond licked his lips before pressing them against Chihaya's member loving the salty sweet taste of his lover.

"Yes, Kage-Kun, yes," Chihaya tunneled his slim fingers through Kagetsuya's hair. He had been surprised at his own wanton behavior, but he would not let embarassment halt his pleasure. Count D and Ryo had told him to enjoy and he was more than determined to. "Yes Kage- Yes, Lick... Suck..." Chihaya cried out as Kagetsuya took him fully into his mouth. Chihaya moved angeling his body until he was facing Kagetsuya's need. With a smile he licked around the dripping head of his lovers erection. "So good," Chihaya cried out feeling Kagetsuya's fingers probing his most intimate places. He relaxed allowing the fingers to penetrate him. He gasped then sucked Kagetsuya fully into his mouth.

"Chi...Ha...Ya..." Kagetsuya managed to say around his mouthful of throbbing manhood. Kagetsuya knew he would not last much longer. He had to end this or come across Chihaya's beautiful lips. Kagetsuya tried to ignore the mewled protest as he pulled away from his mouth. Kagetsuya sat Chihaya in his lap licking his way across the creamy chest. Chihaya wriggled as Kagetsuya continued to fondle and lube his entrance as their tongues began a duel that neither wanted to win. "Relax Chihaya, let me love you," Kagetsuya urged easing his fingers away so that he press himself in.

"Oh... Kage-Kun..." Chihaya felt the fullness as it pressed inside him. The initial discomfort passed so quikly now that he barely even noticed it. Chihaya began to shift his hips lifting and falling in a frenzy of movement that he knew would soon send them both to the edge. Chihaya kept moving in wild gyrations, he had reached the edge and was uncaring of the danger. Holding tight to Kagetsuya Chihaya rode until he tumbled off shouting Kagetsuya's name in complete surrender. He could feel the thick, warm flood as Kagetsuya released inside of him. He smiled as he sat on his lover knowing that soon they would need a bath. He could already feel the excess of Kagetsuya's enjoyment creeping down his thighs. Kagetsuya claimed his swollen lips.

"Do you see, why I do not miss it?"

"Yes, Oh Kage-Kun... Yes,"

**Break**

Rain entered the consulate looking around glad to be there in one piece. Bikky had not told a falsehood when he claimed Ryo was a poor driver. Bikky stood beside him having jumped from the car claiming to want to attend the rehearsal with Rain. "I'll ask Nestoir to drop us off at home. 'Kay!" Bikky waved. "Now you go find Dee." Bikky waved. "Man," Bikky shook his head as Ryo drove off. "I am not getting in another car with him behind the wheel."

Rain was silent as he nodded he walked into the large room where the rest of the Arcadian's were lounging about. Bikky hung back as Rain was greeted. He saw Lady Clarisande bent over double with her arms wrapped around her knees. Piles of silky black hair brushed the floor as she moved her arms to raise a single leg. Bikky tilted his head to side watching as she then uncurled placing her back on the floor raising her arms. "Interesting the way female bodies can look so beautiful is it not?" Bikky was startled to find Daphnus beside him securing his waist length hair in a ponytail.

"Ah huh," Bikky tried hard not to stare. He was used to pretty men, heck, he lived two of them, and saw the D's on a regular basis, but Daphnus… was so pretty it was frightening. "I mean… Hi." Bikky lowered his head in a formal nod of greeting that he had picked up hanging around the palace.

"Never mind all that," Daphnus waved away the formality. "Sit and be comfortable, enjoy." Bikky watched as Rain was taken to a piano where Daphnus sat beside the silent Angel prince. His golden head seemed to glow in the beam of sunlight that splashed wildly in through the wall of windows in the large studio. "Warm-ups." Daphnus announced calling the group to surround the grand piano. Daphnus called each member separately putting them through the scale of their vocal range. Bikky's ears perked up when Rain was called. He had never understood the extent of Rain's talent. Hearing the variations of his highs and lows Bikky's jaw dropped.

The vocal warm ups ended and Clarisande then lead the group in many stretches and work out dances. Daphnus then took over again with the actual songs they planned to perform. Bikky tried not to laugh at how out place Rain looked as he tried to copy the faster dance moves. At his birthday party Bikky had suspected as much, now he knew for sure. His brother could not dance. Sure he could do tap dancing and theater choreography, but this type of hip-hoppy-modern-esque dancing left him out of tune. "Hold up…" Bikky called interrupting the rehearsal. "Rain…Rain, come here. Work with me." Daphnus held up his hand at the servant prepared to upbraid Bikky for his rudeness. "Put a little sexy in those hips." Bikky then copied the move exactly as Daphnus had demonstrated it. Daphnus smiled, perhaps one brother could sing for the group and the other…

Andy saw the smirk on her friends face as he watched Bikky coach Rain. Rain was still awkward, but by the time they called for a break, with Bikky's help he was improving. As the last few songs were sung for the day and the sun disappeared behind a large mountain Rain was more comfortable with the group. He was laughing with Nestoir as Daphnus announced that the long rehearsal was over. Bikky watched as the Angel prince stared at Rain. He tossed an iridescent bubble over him. Bikky walked forward to protect Rain and gasped as he felt winds swirl around them both. Prince Angel leaned his head as he stared at them both. He looked at Rain then made a hand signal to Daphnus. When his eyes fell to Bikky, Bikky was surprised to be staring in cobalt blue orbs that seemed to pierce every part of his being. The prince made a final hand signal before, with a wave of his hand, he vanished from the room.

"Wind and flames," Andy interpreted the signing. She looked at both boys a smile curving her lips. "Mages both. Our influence happened early enough in your lives that you are forever marked by it." Andy was laughing as she left the room. "My children no doubt miss me, lord knows I miss them." Nestoir grinned and followed his wife leaving Daphnus the chore of taking the boys home.

**Break**

After making sure that Renee was settled in with Alicia and Lyo, Ryo went in search of Dee. He found him just where he thought he would be. The club where they had first had coffee with Count D and Leon, where they had first met the Arcadians. Dee leaned against the building. He flinched when Ryo came to a jerking halt. "Did you hurt it?" Dee asked dropping his cigarette as Ryo approached.

"Shut up," Ryo said softly handing him the keys.

"Sorry baby," Dee pulled Ryo into his arms burying his face in the soft joint of Ryo's smooth, sweet-smelling neck. While sweet, the scent was masculine, entirely Ryo.

"Koibito," Ryo whispered lifting Dee's face to his own. Not giving him a chance to speak Dee pressed their lips together. Ryo submitted to the probing offering his mouth as a solace for emotions that were driving Dee mad. He felt wetness on his face as Dee's tears hit his cheeks. The kiss turned harsh as Dee's sobs intensified. Ryo held on to Dee stroking his back. Dee broke away when he could not breath, too choked up to say or do anything more than hold on to Ryo. "Come home, love."

Dee nodded wiping his face then rubbing his hands on his jeans shunning the handkerchief that Ryo offered him. "I'll drive," Dee sniffled.

"Shut up," Ryo lightly punched Dee in the arm. The night wind howled a lonely song as Dee started the car and headed home.

**Break**

Leon whistled as he hung up the telephone. Count D raised his eyes from his embroidery. Leon looked into their endless depths and felt his heart melt. Even after all this time D still did things to him. "Yes?" D asked when Leon did nothing but stare at him. Aoi happily sat with Chris watching him do his homework. Leon would place wagers that the child was a genius. Leon still said nothing and D sighed. "Chris, are you almost done?" Chris looked up at Count D then saw his brother practically drooling as he looked at the deep blue silk clad Count. Chris smirked thinking that Snow White would envy the Count's complexion.

"Just finished, why don't I take Jewel and get her ready for bed?" Chris stood to his feet packing away his things. Slinging his backpack over his arms he picked then bent to retrieve his niece. As he left the room he heard Count D sigh. He looked back to see Leon licking a trail up the Count's neck. Chris stifled a laugh as he left them alone.

"Leon," D managed to separate himself from Leon. "What did Ryo…" Before he could finish the question Leon captured him again.

"Dee's mother… showed up… he…Dee I mean… Is freaking out… Ryo went to find him…. Dee will… Freak… Out even more… when he realizes… that Ryo… Drove his car…" Leon explained in between attempts to eat Count D from his clothes.

"Ah…" Count D muttered not caring that Leon ruined his Cheongsam by pulling off the buttons instead of undoing them. A pile of deliciously haphazard yards of silk soon surrounded him. His pale skin seeming to glow in the dim light of the shop Leon pulled him to his feet gathering up his treasure he headed for their bedroom.

Count D smiled, no matter how many times it happened, he would always love when Leon carried him to bed. Leon always cradled him so carefully his larger, strong hands holding him tight. "I am going to love you all night." Leon whispered the words into Count D's small ear eliciting a heated shiver from his beautiful body. "i want to hear you panting and crying. I want to taste your pleasure."

"Leon," Count D gasped feeling his skin heat in a blush as it always did when Leon found it necessary to shock him with his words.

Leon deposited D on the bed careful not to tangle him the yards of falling silk. D reached to remove the hanging garments but Leon reached up to stay his hand. "No, baby, you are my gift, I get to unwrap you." Leon removed his shirt then loosened his pants. In moments he was tugging the large sleeves of Count D's robes over his fingers marveling at the artfully designed nails. The painted white flowers over the dark blue backdrop was a perfect match for the ensemble the delicate looking Kami had worn.

"Leon..." Count D sighed when Leon's lips found a taught nipple.

"So sweet," Leon mummured against the skin he was nuzzling. The taste of his lover would forever bedazzle his senses. He licked fervantly wanting more of the shockingly sweet flavor. Count D dragged his long fingers through Leon's wild mane of blond hair holding his head to his body. Tremors wracked his slight frame as Leon gently chewed and suckled his aching nipples his free hand pinching where his mouth left off. "So good."

"Yes... Leon..." Count D moaned feeling Leon's fingers slip around his burgeoning excitement.

"Let go," Leon urged licking a trail to the appendage he had captured. "Let me drink you." Count D cried out as Leon took him fully into his mouth sucking hard. Leon smiled around his mouthful of quivering flesh as D released himself on a wave of hot sensation. Leon worked his throat furiously swallowing the heavy sweetness that was D. It coated his tongue leaving him feeling intoxicated.

"Leon... Leon, Leon," D panted spreading his legs pulling Leon to nestle between them. "I want..."

"That's right, Baby, tell me what you want." Leon urged coating his fingers with lubricant and probing the intimate places of D's willing body. D's hips raised in time to the stroking fingers as his body relaxed into an imitation of the act soon to come.

"Take me Leon," D groaned when another finger joined the first. "I want you inside of me."

"Will you come for me again?" Leon asked sliding his fingers out one by one then returning them slowly enjoying Count D's whimpers. "Will you let me hear your pleasure?"

"Yes... Oh..." Count D melted against the bed as Leon shifted his body removing his fingers once and for all. He placed the dripping head of his member against D's opening circling his hips loosening the muscles that clenched around him greedily taking him in. Leon rode D trying to be gentle. "Leon... More..." D begged losing all sense of reason as he raised his legs and wrapped them securely around Leon's waist. Leon listened to the hitching in D's breathing and could feel the clenching of his muscles. He angled himself making sure to hit D's pleasure spot with each thrust taking himself closer with each movement into D's pliant body.

"D..." Leon cried out as D's body clenched down tightly. He spilled himself over both of their tummies smiling contentedly. Leon closed his eyes as he crested a wave of bliss deep inside of Count D's body. He collapsed beside him spent holding him tightly. He looked at the cooling mess on Count D's belly. With a wicked gleam in his eyes Leon leaned down dragging his tongue across the pearly skin cleaning up the evidence of their love.

Break

JJ smiled as he hung up the phone. "Love," He called to Lord D who had just spent the pleasant dinner telling him of his tea with Angel, Collins, Mimi and Roger. "Jeremy and Berkeley will be here tomorrow. They will not be staying long however. They will be finding their own place soon. It seems that Berkeley asked him to move in with him." JJ grinned as he went to help put their boys to bed.

"Truly, I am glad they are happy." Lord D said kissing each boy. He moved aside for JJ to do the same. He entered their bedroom and began to disrobe for the evening. As he freed his hair and dragged a brush through the midnight locks he smiled when JJ took the brush from him.

"Let me," JJ whispered taking over the chore loving the way the silky strands felt against his hands. Lord D relaxed into the soft cushion and JJ. His eyes closed in bliss at the ministrations of JJ's hands. JJ sat the article on the vanity. He gathered all of Lord D's hair in his hands to move it aside exposing his throat. JJ stared at the pulse there before he placed his lips over it. Sucking softly he knew he left a mark on the delicate skin. Lord D's breath caught and he allowed himself to be stood to his feet and gently undressed.

JJ marveled at the pale, beautiful skin that was revealed to his hungry eyes as mounds of silk fell about dainty feet. "You are so unbelievbly beautiful." JJ's whispered words sounded almost reverent as he brought his lips in to contact with Lord D's. Lord D sighed into the moist touch trembling with thoughts of what Jj would soon do to him. Or not, Lord D thought fingering the tube of lube as JJ sat him on the bed. "You want me?" JJ asked with a smirk and a wink as he undressed. Crawling onto the bed he pushed Lord D onto his back.

"Jemi-Chan..." Lord D moaned as JJ began to suck and nuzzle between his spread legs. JJ angled his body until his need was near Lord D's mouth. Lord D opened his lips admitting JJ's dripping member. JJ relaxed into the mutual sucking he felt a slim finger with the nail purposfully blunted coaxing his muscles to relax. JJ sighed admitting the finger into his portal glad of Lord D's versatility.

"Yeah, Darling, I'm there." JJ moved on the bed until he was on all fours. Looking over his shouder his encouraged Lord D to lube himself. JJ leaned down on his elbows offering his body for possession. Lord D was gentle as he placed his hands on JJ's hips. He pressed forward filling JJ with his own body. "Yes, Precious... Just like that." JJ whimpered as Lord D began the slow movements sure to keep them occupied the whole night long.

Break

Ryo opened the door of the house preparing for Dee's reaction upon the sight of his mother sitting on their couch. Ryo flinched as Dee looked at her as if he did not see her, turned and entered the kitchen. "I'm starved Baby," Dee said opening the fridge.

"Dee," Ryo began giving Renee an apologetic look as tears gathered in her eyes. She had complimented Ryo in every possible way on their home. Dee stood in the light of the fridge staring unseeing at he contents. "Dee," Ryo tried again causing Dee to slam the door so hard that it reopened. Ryo went to shut it softly glad that nothing had spilled inside. Dee prepared to shove past Ryo and head to their bedroom. Ryo growled grabbing Dee's arm. "Kuso, Koibito, Hanasu yo-!"

"What do you want me to say Ryo!?" Dee exploded falling against Ryo glad that despite his size Ryo could hold him.

"How about…" Ryo looked deep into Dee's deep green eyes. The eyes that had entranced him since the day they had met. "Hello."

Dee's lip trembled and he firmed his. His shoulders lowered and he straitened them. Holding tight to Ryo's hand he walked into the living room. Pulling Ryo in beside him he sat across from Renee. He looked into eyes so like his own it was painful. "Hello…Mother." Renee collapsed into sobs hearing the words she had long decided that she did not deserve.

Break

Ryo had long since excused himself. He had made sure that the boys had taken a bath after dinner. Ryo had apologized for the necessity of pizza before looking in on Alicia. She had chosen to sleep on an air mattress in Lyo's room. Leaving the Spare for Renee. Rain had chosen not to dwell on the fact that the lady was his cousin. Ryo then found his own bed. Thinking it was much too big without Dee.

Ryo awakened to feel soft nibbling and licking along his lips. He opened his mouth to Dee's tongue sighing as he realized that he had somehow lost his pajamas. He would not waste time wondering when Dee had undressed him. Ryo simply gave in to Dee's need because they so closely mirrored his own. Dee found the pale pink nipples and sucked them deeply into his mouth. Ryo cried out when Dee's teeth lightly grazed his sensitive flesh. "Dee," Ryo licked his lips aas he could feel his face heating. He needed Dee inside him.

"Hold on Baby, let me get you ready." Dee murmmured sliding down the bed. He saw Ryo, hard, dripping, and delicious. With a grin he trailed his tongue from the base to the tip and back again. Paying close attention to his lovers sack Dee nuzzled. He could feel them tighten and was glad that he had teased Ryo's body even before he had awakened. Ryo's breath caught as he felt a molten wave of pleasure rocket through his body.

"Dee... I'm..." Ryo tried to warn Dee of the imminent explosion.

"I know baby..." Dee sucked Ryo in whole. Ryo cried out loudly as his body released into Dee's waiting mouth. Ryo collapsed back onto the bed panting he canted his hips in shock when two of Dee's fingers entered him swiftly. "Like that?" Dee asked as a moan escaped Ryo's lush lips. He knew Ryo had been unprepared for the assault, but his muscles were still relaxed from his orgasm and he knew the surprised pleasure could send him to the brink again. Ryo whimprered nearly weeping as his body was forced to release again so close to the last time.

"Dee..." Ryo managed no further words. He tugged until Dee was on top of him.

"No Baby, get on your knees." Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. "I need to be deep," Dee urged moving to help Ryo find a comfortable position. Dee placed a pillow under Ryo's head making sure that his back arched comfortably. Dee pushed Ryo's legs apart and then took a moment to look at the beautiful picture he presented. he saw the long, strong, pale, beautiful legs going all the way up to a juncture of unsurpassed loveliness. He saw the small opening blossoming and could not help but to press a kiss there. Ryo hissed crying out loudly as Dee's tongue probed for entry.

"Dee... Dee... Right there." Ryo wiggled his hips feeling shameless in his quest of pleasure. Dee reinserted his fingers as he loosened Ryo. Soon, he knew, he would have to be inside of him. Dee waited until Ryo was moaning on every stroke before he kneeled behind him pressing inside. A long wail built in Ryo's throat working it's way out as Dee possessed him. "Yes," Ryo sobbed as Dee rocked their hips together taking him to familiar, frightening heights of pleasure. "Yes..." Ryo choked on the need he could hear in his own voice.

"Ryo..." Dee's strangled cry could be heard as he joined Ryo in a violent release deep inside the pale beauty's tight channel. Dee and Ryo collapsed onto the bed panting. "Oh Baby, I love you." Dee whispered pressing a kiss to Ryo's damp, honey colored locks.

"Ai shite iru, Dee, Ai shite iru." Ryo's breathy words wrapped around Dee's heart melting it on contact. Holding tight to each other they fell ito a heavy slumber.

**Whipped Crème 6**

**sweet and bitter**

"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time… You are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you. Why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by? Just like me, they long to be close to you. On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair and golden starlight in your eyes so true." Renee opened her eyes reluctantly. She blinked several times listening to the singing coming from the room across the hall.

"Just like me, they long to be… Close to you," Renee smiled feeling her heart lift at the sweet voice that she heard.

"Rain," Renee looked up to see the dark skinned young man with the startling blond hair and blue eyes looking at her. "That is Rain, sometimes he practices in his room. The singing he does great, he needs to work on shaking his butt. Ryo told me to let you know that he is making breakfast. The guys have to work today so we are going to the pet shop. You are welcome to stay here if you want." Bikky turned to leave causing Renee to be glad that she had slept in flannel pants and a large t-shirt. Last night she had found it odd that there were no locks on the doors of the bedrooms in this house. She got up and passed Rain's door to see him standing brushing his hair as he sang. "Hey, singing beauty, come down for breakfast." Bikky called tapping the door and running downstairs.

Rain turned to see Renee staring at him. He smiled and padded barefoot down the stairs. He dropped into a chair just as Ryo was securing Lyo's booster seat. "Morning," He offered embarrassed as Renee continued to gaze at him. Renee thought it prudent not to comment on the large size of his pajamas. He was practically swimming in the flannel pants and t-shirt.

"I am sorry, I just… I see your father in you." Renee offered causing Rain to gasp. Dee entered the room and Renee blushed looking away from her son.

"Is something wrong?" Ryo asked concerned as she continued to stare at her empty plate. Renee looked up to see Ryo dressed for the day in tan slacks and a yellow shirt. He looked like a living beam of sunlight with his light colored hair and pale skin. Bikky emerged from the kitchen carrying a platter of pancakes. Dee sat down his burden of eggs and bacon. "Rain drink your tea," Ryo reminded the boy. Rain nodded silent as he thought over Renee's words.

"You had to go to the bathroom last night," Rain commented as Renee continued to blush. "You get used to it after a while," Rain laughed at Ryo's embarrassment as his words began to make sense. "Bikky and I have both learned to empty our bladders before we get into bed."

"Perhaps it would be best to have Count D soundproof your room." Bikky offered as Ryo's face flamed even worse as he thought of all the noise he had made the previous night.

"Yes perhaps that would be best," Dee offered with a soft smile as he ran his fingers through Ryo's hair. "Considering…" Dee let the words hang, as Ryo turned redder.

"Considering?" Alicia asked laughing as she remembered the budding beginning of their relationship when they had been in New York. Ryo had been so shy and unsure of himself in his love for Dee.

"I got a whole lot of toys…"

"Syrup?" Ryo offered Renee as he shoved a forkful of eggs into Dee's mouth. Renee was amazed that while attempting to choke her son with breakfast he managed to pour syrup over her pancakes with a steady hand. Renee could no more stop breathing than she could stop the laugh the spilled forth. Ryo sat at the table peeking at Dee underneath the fluffy fringe of honey colored bangs a smile lifting his mouth. Renee gasped seeing how her son had come to love this beautiful, dark-eyed man.

"You boys will be at the house with us tonight and tomorrow after school you will go to the consulate." Dee explained as he looked away from Ryo before he gave in to the urge and reached across the table and mauled him.

"Oh, so now we talk?" Alicia said with a playful grin glad to see the two detectives in such an easy intimacy. "I was having fun watching you watch him like he was something good to eat."

"He is," Dee winked at Ryo then turned back to the boys. "We will be at the consulate and you have your cells if you need us. Don't give Sofu any trouble. I would hate to see what he or Lady Aurora would do to you." Bikky and Rain both audibly gulped. "Speaking of the consulate Alicia, Ryo and I have been talking." Alicia looked up at Ryo then focused on Dee. Alicia felt out of place as she watched Ryo help Lyo with his breakfast. Every need the child could have needed was seen to before she even thought about it.

"Yes," Alicia tried not to be hurt that Ryo had so easily taken her place.

"It is not safe for you to remain here, and yet neither would it be fair of us to send you out of your son's life. If you are willing, Ryo can have you accepted into the eastern dragon court of Arcadia." Dee explained looking at Ryo.

"I would no longer be an American?" Alicia asked thinking about the possibility. "I could keep Lyo with me?"

"Actually," Ryo spoke up feeling tears threaten at what he would have to say. "He stays here. You said you relinquished all rights to him, I will hold you to that."

Alicia felt anger hot and thick sweep through her as she looked at her son as he clung to Ryo even as he ate his breakfast. "What do you think you can do to sway the Arcadians? I hear they have some weird royal system going and… Why would they listen to you?"

"I do believe they will do as I request." Ryo said with a small smile. "At least this way you will be in his life."

"Why would they? If you want me to leave fine, but don't offer me false hope." Alicia sobbed thinking that even if she left her son here, if she lived with the Arcadians she would be able to at least see her son grow up. Be involved with his life without the fear of her own. "Why would they listen to you?"

"Because he's a prince." Bikky said hating the anguish on Ryo's face. "Ryo is to be crowned as a prince of the eastern dragon clan."

Renee choked on her coffee she turned wide eyes to Dee who smirked at her. "Guess I married up." He laughed going back to his meal. "Rain, your tea." Dee urged seeing the cup untouched as Rain simply picked at his food. "Rain?"

"You knew my mother?" Rain asked Renee. Alicia momentarily gave up the conversation as she looked at the beautiful young man that sat at the table.

"Yes, and your father. I was with her the day they met. We were so young then. It was before…" Renee smiled choosing not to think about the past. "As we grew up, every one could tell they were getting too close. Auntie Grace tried to send Patricia away to school, but they wrote letters. When Auntie Grace tried to have them intercepted, your father drove five hours just to see her. I don't know much after that. Soon I left and… Then I got in touch with her several years later. It was an accident." Renee paused and looked sad. "She showed me a picture of you. You were five I think. She told me about Thunder, I am sorry." Renee touched Rain's hand and gasped when he moved it out of reach.

Ryo noted his movement and grew worried. "Rain," He began but Renee continued.

"Then we kept in touch, I begged her not to tell the family where I was, or even that she had contacted me. When she told me she was seeing a new guy, William… Johnston I think…" Renee paused thinking of the name. She looked at Rain for confirmation. "She said he was handsome. Ha! She always had great luck with guys."

Rain charged to his feet knocking over his chair and spilling his tea. "It would be a shame to forget my homework after Ryo spent so much time…" Rain could not finish. Rain gulped air into his lungs before he stormed upstairs.

"Oh… Rain," Ryo got to his feet handing Lyo to Dee as he went after the troubled young man.

What… Did I say?" Renee asked perplexed as she thought over the conversation. "Oh no… he's the one right? I am such an idiot, he's the one that killed her."

"There are several details of the case that we did not release to the press." Dee explained. Bikky, not wanting to hear it, took Lyo upstairs leaving Alicia to stare after him. Ryo made it upstairs in time to hear the shower turn on. With a sigh he headed back downstairs.

Ryo was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Alicia and Renee tried to get to know one another but the tension in the house soon left them sitting in silence watching Ryo as he cleaned. Both of the women had offered aid, but he had shaken his head. Ryo was about to go upstairs then paused. Rain was coming back downstairs with his backpack. Ryo shrugged and headed into the kitchen. He filled a thermos with Rain's tea. Handing the concoction to the boy they all filed out of the house heading for school and work.

**Break**

Randolph was fit to kill. He had intended to go to Ryo and Dee's last night, but when he had entered the backyard he had seen someone already standing there looking up at his tree. Who the hell was that? Who did he think he was looking at them while they were intimate? Only Randolph had the right to see Ryo so exposed and vulnerable, so pliant and enraptured, so beautiful. Randolph gasped when he heard the soft voice of Ryo talking in low tones as he walked the halls of the precinct.

"Grandfather, I am glad that you find this situation so amusing." Ryo was saying into his cell phone. "I would love to come by earlier, but the new commissioner is being instated today. I know him, we worked together on several cases." Ryo paused to laugh. "You are behaving like a spoiled child… Yeah I know brave words," Ryo agreed. "What are you going to do… eat me? Ha Ha..." Ryo mocked, "You just might," Ryo was still laughing as he entered the office.

Leon waved at Ryo and Dee going back to his files. Randolph tried to look busy as if he had not been listening intently on the conversation. "Grandfather, I have a question about my training… When does it start? This weekend does not give me much time to learn anything." Ryo listened for a while before he hung up looking disgruntled at his grandfather's words. "Do not worry. It is in your blood."

"Baby," Dee called placing a kiss behind Ryo's ear. "Come on, Rose is here." Ryo smiled leaning is body into Dee's and left the office. Randolph stared after them. Taking a moment to assure himself that it was safe to stand he followed them. Better pay his respects now.

Langston was furious. No matter how he tried to inform the new Commissioner about Laytner, Orcot, MacLean, and Jameson the man refused to take the hint. What did he have to do? Langston was about to spell it out in clear terms when several officers entering the room interrupted them. The bane of his existence was among them laughing and joking as they settled into their seats. "Yo! Rose," Dee called, "You on for Wednesday?"

"Detective Laytner please conduct yourself as an adult and not some uncouth teenager." Rose frowned over the rim of his glasses. Dee grinned shamelessly waiting for his question to be answered. "Yes, I received my invitation from the Arcadians and Jeremy will be accompanying me." Langston frowned… they knew each other? So the man must know. No wonder he had not heeded his words. Langston felt a satisfied smile creep over his face. He was so busy thinking that the new commissioner would settle matters that he did not hear the man claim another male as his date.

"Now Gentlemen," Rose said he nodded and several officers placed several large boxes on his desk. Langston wondered at the many files he could see inside. "This is the level of excellence I expect." He addressed the officers in the room with a knowing smirk at Langston he continued. "In these boxes are cases, solved cases. I want you all to emulate the team of Orcot, Laytner, MacLean, Jameson and (FIND JILL"S LAST NAME). You are dismissed." As the crowd dispersed Langston looked into the case files. Many were high profile. He felt stunned. "They are all damned good detectives. I know you are recent to this precinct. If their proclivities bother you, you can be transferred." Rose said no more. He left Langston with his jaw dropped. Langston sat behind the table looking through the cases becoming amazed at the caliber of men he had in his precinct.

Break

Rain was so red Bikky worried he might faint. Maybe he should stop. Even as the thought crossed his mind he nudged Rain into looking as the cheerleaders warmed up. "Julie is cute today." Bikky said laughing. His laughter died as he yelped in pain. Rain's bright eyes lifted to see Carol holding tight to his loosening ponytail. "Ah… Ow… Carol!" Bikky grimaced trying to pry her fingers loose without loosing too much hair.

"So," Carol fumed releasing him to stand with hands on her hips as she glared at Bikky. "You think little Julie is cute?"

"No babe… Rain does." Rain gasped looking around to make sure that no one had overheard Bikky. Taking in Rain's startled reaction Carol decided that Bikky was not lying to her. She would have said more, but the bell rang signaling that they needed to get ready. Extracurricular activities were over for the day.

"Bikky, Rain!" The boys looked up to see Eric and Terry walking over carrying their gym bags. "Is it true that Wednesday is Rain's birthday?" Erick asked leaving his brother to flirt with several of the cheerleaders.

"Yeah," Bikky said handing Rain his thermos. "Drink it." Rain dutifully began to sip.

"That smells good what is it?" Erick asked leaning close to Rain. Rain sidestepped graceful as ever to get away from the other boy. Erick swallowed his hurt as he waited for Bikky to elaborate. "Any plans to celebrate? Can we come?"

"It is not going to be like Bikky's party," Rain said softly shrugging into his jacket. "Just family, close friends…" Rain trailed off at the hopeful look on Erick's face. Terry joined them. He took one look at his brother and his smile faded. If Erick were not careful, Bikky would figure it out and rip him to pieces. "We'll be at the Arcadian Consulate." Rain informed him.

"I thought you said close friends and…" Terry trailed off as he remembered that Rain was a member of X'Ta-C. "Yeah whatever."

"Maybe Ryo can get you guys in for the afternoon." Bikky offered not sure if the creatures of Arcadia would be willing to be stuck in a human shape for the party. "Make sure your parents know where you are going, and let me know your curfew so that Ryo can get you home." Bikky mumbled as he dialed Ryo's cell.

"So responsible," Terry muttered resisting the urge to say something rude to Rain who continued to sip from his thermos humming softly.

"You always drink that." Erick commented his voice softening as he spoke to Rain. Making sure that Bikky was busy he reached over to touch Rain's hair. "What is it?"

"Tea," Rain answered. "I have to drink it. Doctors orders, helps with my tummy." Rain felt the tugging on his hair and he again moved away from Erick. "Why do touch me?" Erick blinked for a few moments having forgotten Rain's blunt honesty.

"Sorry man," Erick added a macho chuckle hoping to put Rain at ease before Bikky came back. The younger boy had a mean edge to him that could spell serious injury for him if riled, but he could not stay away from Rain. "You have pretty hair."

"So do they," Rain spat pointing to the cheerleaders before stomping to the car that waited by the fence. Terry stared after him in awe. Rain was beautiful when his eyes flashed that way. Terry took a moment to nudge his brother who stood in awe as well.

"Ryo said he would work on it." Bikky said coming back over. "Ah man, Rain," Bikky called laughter in his voice. "You drank all that tea and we are eating at the Count's tonight." At Erick and Terry's confused look Bikky leaned over to kiss Carol's cheek. "See you later babe."

"What is so special about eating at the Count's?" Erick wondered wanting to know everything about Rain.

"Count D's a vegetarian." Bikky said before he trotted off. Erick was glad to see Rain laughing when Bikky reached over to pull his hair. He watched the two boys scuffling in the back seat of the escalade. Jill waved to Carol as she drove off.

Break

"Orcot," Leon looked up as the chief poked his head into his office. "I have the schedule for this week and it says here that you are requesting all of Wednesday off." Langston frowned, even though the new commissioner seemed to like these guys and they were good detectives, he could not help but want to give them a hard time.

"Yeah my buddies are covering the hours, what's the problem? Don't we all get off day's?" Leon joked not liking the way the man looked at him. Why so much hassle?

"Valentine's day is one of those days when crime could get out of hand." Langston said thinking quickly of a way to deny Leon the day off. "Jilted lovers, cheating spouses caught in the act…" Langston trailed off as the Commissioner poked his head into the office.

"Oh Orcot," Rose said after he greeted the chief. He saw the schedule in the man's hands. "Something wrong? Ah… Wednesday… Right, your wedding anniversary."

"Two years," Leon mused thinking it had been one hell of a ride.

"I didn't know you were married." Langston said with a smirk. He had noted the ring Orcot wore, but had stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. "What's her name?" Rose frowned when Langston continued to smirk at Leon almost daring him to name a female.

"His name is Count D." Leon answered not at all ashamed to admit it. In fact he smiled as he turned a picture on his desk to face Rose and Langston.

"Man, he gets prettier every time I see him." Rose laughed at the picture of Count D offering his typical smirk.

"Why thank you Commissioner, I think I will take that as a compliment." Langston gasped at the smooth voice that could be heard. Count D slipped between the two men that blocked the door. Leon smiled when he saw the basket that Count D carried.

"Civilians can't be back here," Langston barked causing Rose to raise a brow.

"I believe that is my call," Rose smiled at D. "Is that dinner I smell?"

"Why yes Commissioner Rose, the others will be here shortly. The shop is secure." Rose knew something more was in the words that Count D did not say. "You are welcome to join us. When my Lion is away from home working late shifts I hate to think of him eating disgusting fast food. It is no good for him." Rose laughed at Langston's disgruntled look.

"I hear you just made Ninth Dan, congratulations." Rose sat beside the Count careful not to step on the ends of his deeply colored green Cheongsam where it's sleeves brushed the floor. Langston backed away from the office as the officers entered laughing and reaching for plates.

"Ninth Dan," Langston wondered. He had to find out what that meant. Later, as Count D left the precinct, his path led him past Langston's open door. The man looked up from his computer to stare in open-mouthed shock at the slim man that carried such a high ranking in martial arts. Count D offered him a knowing smirk as he wandered out into the night.

**Break**

**Valentine's Day(Begin)**

Sunlight poured into the room covering the bed in a golden glow. Leon rolled over smiling when he felt the warmth of the small body pressed so snugly against him. He loved the smell of Count D in the morning when he was sleepy warm and relaxed. leon nuzzled the smooth neck. He loved the smell of Count D anytime of the day or night. Feather soft silken hair tickled his nose as Count D shifted to a more comfortble position. Leon trailed a hand down the soft satin night robe D had worn to bed last night. Interesting morning changes began to make Leon wish that Count D would awaken.

Count D felt Leon stiffen against him and decided to take pity. He should not pretend sleep. Not when Leon was in such obvious need. Count D turned a brilliant smile on Leon as he slowly opened his dreamlike eyes. leon grinned pressing their lips together. "You'll pay for making me wait," Leon whispered pushing the night robe past Count D's hips.

"Is that a promise?" Count D sassed sticking his tongue in Leon's ear.

"You bet your sweet ass it is," Leon winced when Count D nipped his ear between his even, sharp teeth. "Yeah, yeah, stop swearing at you." Leon laughed bringing a hand down smartly on Count D's bottom. "You stop teasing me. Take that off." Leon commanded he waited for Count D to disrobe completely all the while planning for a very enjoyable morning.

**Break**

He was just so beautiful, Dee thought as he sat across from Ryo. Ryo looked up behind the rim of his glasses. "The case is not printed on my forehead." He remarked going back to work.

"Ryo," Dee said reaching across their joined desks to clasp Ryo's hand. He rubbed his finger over the simple golden band. "Let's renew our vows." Dee thought back to New York. It had been a simple ceremony, if it could be called that. They had simply exchanged rings and words of love and devotion in front of Bikky and Mother. "Our first time was incredible and I will never forget it, but… I just…" Dee gave up not knowing a good way to explain this new need to Ryo. For weeks as Ryo had prepared himself for his coronation learning about the intricacies of Dragon court and how it fit in with Zarro's all the while learning about his own family, Dee had felt so far away.

"We have a larger family now, more friends, well they are more like family than friends and well… I want them to witness it." Dee tried again when Ryo just sat looking at him with his bangs falling over his glasses.

Ryo removed his eyewear then and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Dee," Ryo blushed smiling slightly. He licked his lips causing Dee to catch his breath as he tried to resist the urge to leap across the table and kiss Ryo. "I would be honored to stand before our family and friends to formally renew our vows." Dee heard the formal words and knew that Ryo was saying so much more. Dee gave up the fight. He tugged until Ryo was standing and leaning over their desk holding hands they sealed their lips.

**Break**

Randolph peeked around the corner and gasped. He saw them standing there holding hands. Sunlight danced around them making Ryo seem to glow as he leaned into Dee. Randolph felt his heart leap as the kiss deepened. He wanted to be angry, Ryo would one day be his, Dee had no right to touch him so, but he also felt humbled by the sheer beauty of them standing so far apart, their desk's keeping their body apart, yet so close. Dee backed away slightly his tongue still tracing the outline of Ryo's lips. With a satisfied sigh they both turned to see Randolph staring at them.

"Do you need something?" Dee asked licking his own lips as Ryo sat back in his chair.

"The file, your shifts over." Randolph couldn't look at Dee. He wanted Ryo so badly that if Dee looked anywhere but at his face he would be shamed. Randolph took the file and rushed from the office hoping no one would stop to talk to him.

Break

"Whoa," Terry exclaimed as they were dropped off at the consulate. Rain had said very little the entire afternoon. Sitting in the car with them was Ryan and Julie summers. Erick tried not to scowl at the blush Rain wore every time Bikky would poke him. They entered the large building and jaws dropped at the opulence of their surroundings. Their eyes boggled from the jewel encrusted baseboard to the marbled floors and up to the gold veined columns in the entryway.

"You guys come here three days a week?" Julie whispered amazed that Carol seemed so comfortable here.

"Give or take a few days," Bikky answered when all Rain did was nod silently. "Mostly for Rain's rehearsals."

"Rain," Julie squealed as Daphnus approached.

"You… You're High Prince Daphnus…" She gasped causing Erick to gape at the beautiful man. At Bikky's party he had seen him on stage and thought he was pretty, but up close the man was jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

"She's such a fan," Ryan teased his sister as Daphnus inclined his head in a regal nod causing his hair to fall forward. Julie near fainted as a lock brushed her hand

Rain frowned at Daphnus folding his arms across his scrawny chest. "Yes your Highness?" Rain asked drawing the prince's amused attention.

"Je suis desolee, mon amie. Une Moment s'il te plait." Daphnus muttered knowing that Rain had taken French at West Lake and continued the classes at East doing quite well.

"Hey you found it!" Bikky exclaimed looking at a journal that Daphnus was carrying. "Rain searched the house and the pet shop for hours looking for it yesterday."

"I am sorry I perused, but you are gifted." Daphnus handed Rain the book watching as the boy found several pages tucked inside the book. He saw the music and then looked back to Daphnus forgetting for a moment that his Bikky and the others were standing around him in awe. "Your heart is like a beautiful flower opening its petals to the first rays of spring upon the pages."

Rain blushed clutching the book to his chest. "I… I don't understand," Rain stammered feeling his head swim. "We have rehearsal tomorrow. I hope you will work on those. Happy Birthday." Daphnus gave Rain a small box before he bowed gallantly to them and walked away. Ryan caught his sister as she swooned.

Bikky placed his hands on Rain's shoulders shoving him into the room that had been set up for them to spend their afternoon until the adults joined them for the party. "Well," Erick said ignoring Ryan as he revived his sister. "Open it." Rain slid the box open and gasped at the high quality diamond earrings in a silver setting. Bikky had noticed Rain's pierced ears a while ago but had not commented on it. Since his brother never wore studs he figured that it was a sensitive issue. Why would Daphnus give him those? What had he read in that journal?

"Dude," Terry unceremoniously pushed Rain's hair aside to see his ears. "Your ears are pierced."

"My father did it when I was three." Rain said softly. Rain sat in silence thinking of his first night in the hospital. When he had been able to move free of the drugs induced sluggishness he had removed the earrings. The symbol of his father's pride in his son. He had been so ashamed. Rain swallowed hard refusing to shed tears in front of his friends.

Bikky took the earrings from the box. With gentleness he placed them in Rain's ears. "Come on. I want to teach you how to play the PS2 Remember I told you I would. Before the PS3 becomes available you should at least know how to play the 2."

"What's in the journal?" Julie wondered

Rain looked up as Julie addressed him. Bikky prepared to tell her that it was none of her business but Rain picked up the book and flipped through a few pages. He looked at her and smiled. Erick felt his breath catch at the expression. "I…" Rain sang looking at Julie. "I tried to write a book about the way you act and look, I haven't got a paragraph. Words are always getting in the way… any way I love you." Rain blushed then continued. "I've, had time to make a speech about the love that touches me, but stumbling I would make you laugh, the words are always getting in the way… anyway I love you, that's all I have to tell you… That's all I have to say." When Rain finished singing tears fell from Julie's eyes.

Erick turned away as she embraced him. Terry wanted to feel bad for his brother, but maybe this was just what he needed to let go of his hopeless emotions. Bikky laughed saying, "So will you go out with him?" Julie nodded hiding her blush as her brother teased her. Bikky had already spoken to him about Rain's feelings for his sister. It was why they had arranged for her to come to his birthday party in the first place. Ryan had always liked Bikky. The two had a lot in common, and Rain… Rain reminded him a lot of Julie so they would be a good couple. Erick slumped into a chair and watched as they all gathered around the television prepared to teach Rain the wonder of video games.

Whipped Crème 7

Flambé

Special Valentine Ball

"Whoa! Ryo! You look hot," Bikky teased as Ryo and Dee entered the room where they had gathered. Rain looked up from the game to smile at Ryo adding his agreement to Bikky's assessment. Ryo tried not to blush as everyone in the room turned to look at his white satin pants and dress shirt. A red satin jacket hung over his shoulder.

"What about me?" Dee asked posing in his black pants. His black jacket set off the bright red shirt.

"Eh' you'll do." Rain teased laughing as he went back to the game.

"He's like some sort of prodigy, we taught him the basics and he had 17 takedowns on his first run, now he is up 42 and still going." Bikky exclaimed excited pointing Ryo to the television screen.

"Oh my gosh," Ryo gasped as Rain purposefully moved his car to hit another one. "He got points for that. What game is this?"

"It's called Burnout. Remember I asked you to get it for me?" Bikky explained with a grin he cheered as Rain took down three at once. "Man, he's a maniac!"

"I bought that?" Ryo asked shocked at the damage that Rain purposefully inflicted to the other cars around him. Dee nodded noticing that Julie was sitting close to Rain as he played. Bikky winked at Dee as he followed his line of sight. "I thought it was a racing game." Ryo muttered cringing when Rain narrowly missed being smashed going on to take out two more cars.

"It is, but it has several different modes of play, this is road rage. He did not like the split screen version so we are letting the birthday boy go at it. It is fun just to watch him work." Erick said coming to stand near Ryo. Erick was not mistaken; the scent that came to him when the two men had entered the room was coming from Ryo. "You smell good."

"I bathe," Ryo laughed as he mimicked Count D. " In about two hours a salamander will see your guests home. We simply came by toooooooo…" Ryo paused giving Bikky a moment to reach over and pause Rain's game.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rain stared in awe as the Royals entered the room in full dress their jeweled crowns and tiara's sparkling in the light. Julie stood back as Andy embraced Rain. The long sleeves of her halter-top nearly obscured Rain from view. She found it hard to believe this smiling beauty was older than them and had two children to boot.

"Andy," Rain returned the hug. He then pulled Julie to his side. "This is Julie?" Julie looked at the deep purple floor length skirt as she was introduced to more Royalty.

"You are so cute." Andy gushed taking the girls hand. "This is my husband High Prince Nestoir," Julie stared in awe at the tan man that stood next to the princess. "You have lovely hair and skin."

"My father is part Irish and my mother is Mexican." Julie answered embarrassed by the effusive presence of so many royals.

"Really? Rain is part Irish." Julie looked up to see a blond Princess tugging on Rain's arm. "The Cake is here, Ryo baked it himself, but he won't give us any until you get your booty over there. Come on I love his cake." Tisiphone urged. Rain laughed becoming blinded by the swirling mass of light blue cloth she wore. Rain took Julie's hand as he was dragged off.

Erick turned away heading over to the table. Bikky stopped him. "We are going to have a talk." Was all the boy said as he went to watch Rain blow out all fourteen candles. Count D and Leon arrived with Aoi and Chris. Chris was frowning as he made his way to his friends. Erick was too busy glancing at Terry as they both interpreted what Bikky had said to notice the younger boy.

"Man, Count D's aunt held us up for hours." Chris complained. "Sorry I am late. What'd I miss?"

"Rain's a prodigy with Burnout it's awesome." Bikky said turning Chris to the table. Rain smiled as everyone wished him a happy birthday handing him presents. Erick gave Rain the CD he had bought for him of native music. "I love these guys." Rain said smiling.

"You have this one," Erick said in dismay. He had tried so hard to find something unique that Rain would like. Something he had not seen before. Something that showed how much he cared.

"Not this one, but four of their other CD's. Thanks." Rain said adding it to his pile. Erick smiled glad to see Rain so happy. Erick caught a warning look from Bikky and turned away.

A flurry of activity took place as the adults left the room. Only Ryo, Dee, Sofu and Lady Aurora were left. Ryan gasped, he had not even noted the frightening man that looked so much like the little Count D. He had thought the one called Laton was frightening but this man seemed dangerous. And they all loved Rain? Erick saw Lady Aurora offer Rain a sweet smile. She was so pretty. Why was he so afraid?

"Just don't rile them, you'll live longer." Dee said joking when he saw the boy staring at the ancient beings.

"Dee!" Ryo lightly punched his arm. "You're being obnoxious."

"You love me anyway," Dee winked at Carol as Ryo handed Lyo to Lady Aurora. The little boy snuggled right up to the night walking beast as if she were a cuddly bunny. "He should be ready to drop." Dee said as Ryo agreed that he did love him. As the Detectives left for the evening the teenagers went back to their video games stuffed on cake and cheese pizza.

Break

"He's going to hurt you." Terry whispered to Erick as the uniformed guard drove them all home from the consulate.

"I know," Was all Erick replied.

Break

Soofu L stared at her family as they danced. The royals took the stage singing songs of love and devotion. Soofu L tried to understand. It seemed the exact opposite of Soofu A's reasoning was true. Humans were the catalyst to the prolific abilities of the D's. There could be no other explanation. Leon pressed his lips to D's and Soofu L thought she saw the child Kami glow. But no, not a child. She was thinking as she made her way out to the snowy hills of Arcadia. Count D was a full adult now, married with a child and… Sofu L sniffed him as she passed… He was almost to the point of Carrying again. As was his father, they had best be careful. Sofu L went off to find her brother to let him know she was leaving. There was no grand secret to the D's that could be taken so easily. If she wanted her family to prosper she would do well to marry her last few remaining children to humans. Then in a few generations her family would be as impressive as the D's.

Break

"Come on baby," Dee encouraged Ryo leave the bathroom.

"Close your eyes," Ryo called. Dee thought he could almost hear the blush on his love's face.

"The point of you wearing it was so I could see it." Dee suppressed a laugh not wanting to embarrass Ryo any more than he already was.

"I know but… It is a lot less material that I realized and…"

"I bet you look hot." Dee allowed his desire to make his voice husky. He knew Ryo would hear those tones and respond. "I'm on fire just imagining it… Come on out Baby, let me look at you."

"Ok," Dee heard Ryo whisper and knew he was not supposed to hear. Several deep breathes later and a pale leg became visible. Followed by another. Long lean muscled appendages led up further and further. Dee felt his mouth go dry then water at the tiny shorts that hugged Ryo and showed off his beauty to perfection.

"Red silk never looked better." Dee got to his feet admiring the way the robe slid across Ryo's slim figure. "You are so beautiful." Ryo blushed, but at the same time felt envious of Dee who sat so casually unbothered by the miniscule black thong. He saw Ryo's eyes wander and posed. "Like it?"

"Uh… Yeah," Dee laughed as Ryo's face matched his ensemble. "You… look hot," Ryo trailed a finger down Dee's chest. "All mine," He said lowering his head to a nipple. Dee grinned as Ryo's lips locked around a sensitive nub. He loved when Ryo paid attention to his nipples.

"Give me these," Dee rubbed his thumb across Ryo's lips before he lowered his head and claimed them. Ryo sank into the kiss marveling that the silk felt cool against his overheated skin. "I'm going to be inside you all night." Ryo melted into Dee's arms. "No baby I want to see you." Dee pushed Ryo away so tht he could look down."OOOHH," Dee licked his lips. he pulled Ryo into his embrace again. "Feel that?" He asked pressing his excited member against Ryo's own growing interest.

"Yes," Ryo whisprered embarrassed by his reaction to seeing Dee so scantily clad.

"Good," Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear knowing the sensitive apendages would cause Ryo to tingle deliciously. Ryo whimpered squeezing Dee's shoulders. He felt Dee moving down his chest. "Tasty," Dee said against the pale chest his mouth was pressed against.

"Dee," Ryo urged when Dee trailed his tongue in lazy circles around a nipple. "Don't… tease me."

"You tease me with that sexy little outfit and you don't expect me to do the same to you?" Dee seemed to truly be confused.

"But you told me to wear it." Ryo panted and gasped when Dee took his nipple fully into his mouth.

"I did, and damn baby you are hot." Dee affirmed reaching down to palm Ryo's bottom. Ryo groaned when Dee reached between his legs to fondle him through the small shorts. "Relax baby, just relax and let ole' Dee take care of you."

"Don't I always?" Ryo asked laying back on the bed. Dee took a moment to appreciate the sight of Ryo spread out before him. Dee's mouth watered as he thought of just how beautiful Ryo was. "I love you Dee."

"I love you too." Dee whispered the words almost reverent in his emotions as he crawled over Ryo. "Keep the robe." Dee said enjoying Ryo's laughter as Dee removed the shorts. Ryo brought his silk clad arms to rest over Dee's shoulder as he relaxed his body. Feeling Dee's fingers probe him he moaned in ecstasy. "That's right baby," Dee coaxed before he moved Ryo's legs into position. "That's right." Dee pushed his excited member into Ryo's tight heat. "Oh… that's so good…" Dee moaned vowing to stay right where he was for the rest of his life.

**End Valentine's Day (We ALL know that everyone got it on, but for the sake of our sanity and to move the story along please forgive us for not going into detail.)**

Break

Erick looked into the locker room with trepidation. He saw Bikky sitting on the bench with his foot casually resting on a football. Bikky wore headphones and nodded his head to it as he read the small book in his hands. "Rain is not coming to practice today. He and Julie are auditioning for the spring musical. Did you know she could sing?" Bikky said without looking up from his book.

Erick nodded, "Yeah she was on the girls choir until they changed their rehearsal schedule. Then she became a cheerleader." Erick answered he felt it would be prudent to voice his side of the story. "Look man," Erick began. "I like him ok. I am… You know, gay." Erick waited; still Bikky did not look up from the book he was reading. "I have no plans to ask him out or anything, I am just happy being friends." Erick sighed. Why was Bikky ignoring him? Finally Bikky took the earphones off and looked at him. Those bright blue eyes pierced Erick making him nervous.

Bikky got to his feet he was silent as he tucked the things back into Rain's backpack. Rain felt as if he had shamed his father he thought. Bikky shook his head. With a quick move he shoved his fist in Erick's stomach. The older boy doubled over wheezing in pain. His eyes watered as he tried in vain to draw a breath. "I'm glad we had this conversation." Bikky said in his ear. "I like you man, but he's my brother." He patted Erick's back and left the locker room.

"Whew!" Erick looked up to see Terry in the doorway. "That went rather well."

"What… Are you doing here?" Erick managed to ask when he could move.

"You don't leave me to fend off Dad on my own. I was not about to let you tangle with a New York Street punk on your own." Terry said handing his brother a bottle of water. "Drink this, it will help." Erick took the water and nodded. His stomach did not hurt so much as the knowledge that his love for Rain would remain unrequited. Terry helped his brother to his feet as they headed to practice.

"He's got a fist like a brick," Erick muttered still rubbing the offended area.

Break

It was his favorite part of the day. Right after Aoi went down for her nap and the animals were all fed and snoozing. Count D wandered into his garden and just sat in silence enjoying the sounds of nature. Several plants reached out for his robe as he passed brushing their leafy tendrils against the soft cloth of his garments. Sitting on the soft grass among the blooms he felt so at peace he thought he could just close his eyes and drift. Life was so idyllic. He had his Leon, his Darling Aoi and Chris, a whole family. He also had wonderful friends. How could he have ever thought that he was meant to be a solitary creature?

Count D felt a niggling doubt creep in his mind. Life was never so blissful all the time. With the good came the bad. Count D shook his head denying the thoughts. Things were going so well he would not look for trouble. A small furry creature fluttered by his head. Count D raised a hand for it to land. Taking a discerning look at the creature he said, "Grandfather."

Q-Chan chirped nuzzling his ear. Count D sighed, Sofu was always more comfortable showing affection in this form. He would never understand why and he had not the courage to ask such a personal question. Q-Chan chirped again, ran it's little paws though Count D's hair before he flew off the way he had come leaving Count D to stand in his garden confused.

Break

"She's doing it again," Lady Aurora sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her middle. "Why would she give us a reprieve if she was just going to start back up again? We still have the care of the young ones until after the festival."

"Well I have been in counsel with his majesty Zarro, he wants the young ones contained this afternoon, Laton wants to train Ryo."

Lady Aurora forgot her own problems for a moment as she thought a conversation she'd had with Laton. The Dragon king had asked if she knew of the nature of his grandson's most cherished possession. Lady Aurora had told him to get Ryo to display his true energy was to put his children in danger. Zarro had disagreed. "We want him to use his gifts, not destroy the palace."

"I wonder, then, how it will be accomplished." Lady Aurora mused getting to her feet. "The young ones will be released from their institutions soon."

"They are in school, not prison." Sofu D laughed at his wife's terminology. "Not that they see the difference. But Bikky and Rain will be here later; they have a new curfew in affect. Bikky called Ryo to let him know that they were going to the park with young Christopher. They are trying to teach Rain to…" Sofu paused trying to think of the words that the young human had said. "Blade and roll… or something like that. Lyo is here with his mother and Aoi is napping at home."

Lady Aurora grinned at her husband. "Then we have time for ourselves."

"Yes, my love, we do." Sofu placed his hands on her shoulders drawing her in for a kiss.

Break

Count D sat on the park bench cradling Aoi as he watched Chris strapping on his roller blades. Bikky was sitting on his bottom making sure that Rain's were properly tied. Rain stood tentative on the unfamiliar wheels. He was amazed when Bikky got to his feet on the wheels standing steady. "Now try to balance." Bikky advised taking both of Rain's hands he pulled the slighter boy forward. "You look like you should weigh more." Bikky noted, as he was surprised at how easy it was to pull Rain. Bikky released Rain's hands to feel his waist. He was surprised that underneath the baggy clothing his brother was so slim.

"Stop that," Rain frowned trying to back away from Bikky's touch only to forget that he was wearing skates. "Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his bottom looking up with a frown at Bikky he accepted his hand.

Bikky easily pulled him to his feet. "You eat like a cow, what, do you have two stomachs or something that keeps it all compact?"

"Ha ha funny." Rain muttered glaring at Bikky promising retribution for his teasing.

"Hey guys," Chris looked up. He smirked as he saw Erick and Terry heading their way. "Ryan said you were coming here." Erick said he caught a warning look from Bikky and tried to smile his assurance that he would keep his distance from Rain. "The posts are up for the musical."

"Yeah we know," Chris said rolling past doing circles around Rain. Rain took a small step lost his footing and clutched Bikky to him. Erik instinctively reached to offer aid when it seemed Rain would fall.

"I got him," Bikky's sour expression warned Erick off. "Rain and Julie got the leads they're doing Cinderella."

"The Rogers and Hammerstein version." Rain chimed in when he had gained his footing. "Whoa!" Rain cried out surprised at how fast he could lose his balance. "These things are impossible."

"No they aren't you just need to relax." Erick said as he put on his own pair. Terry went to sit beside the count.

"Hello, I am Count D. I do not think we have been properly introduced, though I have seen you around the boys." Terry looked into the small face of Aoi before he met the Count's eyes. "Is something on your mind?"

"I am Terry," Terry introduced himself. "That is my twin brother Erick. He's got it bad for Rain. Bikky has already talked to him about it. I have tried to talk to him about it. If our dad finds out…" Terry trailed off. Count D reached over to pat his hand when he saw the woebegone expression on the teenager's face. "I have tried so hard to dislike Rain but he is so … likable."

"Why would you try to dislike him?" Count D asked pulling a sipping cup from his bag for Aoi.

"Arigato Pa Pa," Aoi chimed causing Terry to look again at her.

Terry looked back up to find the Count waiting for him to answer. He heaved a sigh. "Erick and I tried to get into West Lake, he got in, and I didn't. Then Rain comes along transferring from that school with his good manners, good looks, he was just… I wanted to bully him. But Bikky kicked my butt, Sorry," Terry apologized for his words. Count D smiled encouraging him to go on. "Then he got into the music band, and he… He's dating the girl I have been wanting for two years now. His father doesn't..." Terry paused refusing to admit to his deepest shame. Count D gave him a measured look. " I don't mean to be jealous, but Ryo and Dee are cool."

"His life is not as envious as you would like to think." Count D said with a small smile as Rain successfully rolled about three feet before ending up on the ground taking Chris with him. The boys were laughing as they got to their feet. "Every person has their own pain to deal with. It travels with them making them who they are. The true measure of a person is not the trials they endure, but how they cope with them. Some people choose to dwell in the past and become bitter, while others look to the future and retain hope." Count D smiled at Terry. "Which direction will you face?" Count D thought about Terry's words, so, he thought, the boys were abused. Perhaps he should pay the family a visit.

Break

"My bottom hurts," Rain complained as they trooped into the Consulate. Bikky laughed waving the Count off as he headed back to the car where Leon was waiting. Rain unceremoniously rubbed his sore tush frowning at Bikky.

"I caught you as much as I could. Chris caught you, Erick caught you," Bikky was still laughing when they entered their suite. "You had on all the padding available, too bad they don't make butt bracers." Rain threw a pillow at Bikky opting to lie down before he did his homework.

Break

"I've taken something from you." Laton informed Ryo as he entered the large room that resembled a gym except it had a large array of weapons displayed.

"Taken something?" Ryo asked with a frown. After a long day of dealing with the chief the last thing he felt like doing was solving his grandfather's riddles. "I thought Sphinxes were the ones fond of impossible riddles." He muttered doffing his jacket to assume a more comfortable position.

"Did I say something?" Laton smirked as he watched his grandson. "I meant some _one_ …" Laton held up his hand. In a small ball of Flames Ryo saw Dee chained to a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ryo demanded charging to his feet to glare at the king of the dragons. "I thought I was here for training."

"You are," at Laton's simple words Ryo felt his entire body heat. He heaved a sigh not noticing the smoke that billowed around him. "You want him," Laton watched with pride as Ryo simmered before him. His skin took on a metallic sheen. "Come get him." Ryo stepped to his grandfather only to have him vanish. Ryo walked to the open doorway to find several vile beasts blocking his path. They hissed lashing out at him with claws and talons. Sharp teeth were bared as he stood weighing his options. "Come along little snap dragon." Laton grinned as he called Ryo by a name he had so often called his daughter. "He is a rather healthy morsel and I find I am getting hungry."

Ryo shocked himself with the growl he heard coming from his own throat. "Follow your instincts, don't fight them." Ryo gasped at the female voice he heard in his head. He had not heard that voice in so long it brought tears to his eyes. "Take what is yours. Fight for your destiny, your freedom to love. Do not give in to his bullying." Ryo lashed out at the nearest beast. He heard it scream in pain as his fist connected. "Not enough… Show him the power of your strength. A dragons flames are a passionate inferno…" Ryo held up his hands and concentrated. He could almost see the power surging inside of him. When his blood heated he was not afraid. How dare his grandfather take Dee? Dee was his. Ryo felt startled by the thought but in the next breath he realized it was true. He could smell Dee. He could smell his own scent upon Dee strong and pungent. Calling to him.

Heat enveloped the room as flames erupted from Ryo's hands burning monsters as they approached Ryo. He locked hands with a beast grappling for dominance. He glared when he could smell the foul odor emanating from the yellow leathery skin. "Get away from me!" Ryo hissed casing the beast's red eyes to light with fear moments before his body was lit with flames. Ryo tossed the smoldering husk aside. He entered a large throne room to find Laton and Torcha sitting watching his progress. Torcha raised a hand and several large monsters approached carrying weapons. Ryo decided not to waste his time. He glanced at them and they combusted under the weight of his fury.

"He's not stopping," A servant whispered in fear as Ryo advanced closer to the thrones.

"Give him back!" Ryo demanded marching forward. Laton raised his hand to Ryo and was surprised at how easily his intended blow was deflected. Before Laton could recover from his lapse, Ryo attacked. Laton blocked his blows backing away. He began to fear that the only way to stop his grandson's rage was to injure him or risk injury himself.

"Ryo… Calm down, it's over… He's here." Laton tried to motion for Ryo to look over beside The Queen of the dragons.

Dee stood staring in awe at Ryo. "He's so beautiful…" Dee mused watching Ryo's strong yet oddly feminine features as he battled the figure before him. Laton allowed his human form to melt away hoping to intimidate Ryo into submission. Ryo's hands blazed with flames as he took his grandfather's serpentine tail and yanked. Laton howled in pain fearing that he must now hurt his grandson to calm his rage. He knew he loved the human but he never expected this kind of reaction.

"Good thing we did not take the children," Golden eyes turned to Dee as strands of silky black hair fell around a doll like face. "Now how do we stop him without hurting him?" Torcha asked Dee startling him with her pristine beauty.

"I got it," Dee said stepping away from the dais. Torcha stared in awe as Dee walked bold and brave to Ryo. Grasping his arm he spun Ryo into his arms and sealed their lips. Ryo gasped flinging his arms around Dee holding him tight. His skin cooled as their tongues dueled. He held tight to Dee as the flames that enveloped the throne room died leaving him sweaty and exhausted in Dee's arms. Ryo took a staggering breath he leaned weakly against Dee.

"Magnificent," Laton said taking a step as a dragon; within moments he was man trying to pull Ryo away from Dee. Ryo shoved Laton away from him. "You are truly your mother's son." Laton smiled when Ryo continued to frown at him. "Come now, you were concerned about your abilities, I could not explain it to you. A dragon's flames are a…"

"A passionate inferno…" Ryo finished holding tight to Dee he looked at his grandparents through the cloud of his bangs. "I heard mother's voice earlier."

"Yes, this place, her blood in you, your flames, your passion for this man, your love for him… The soul lives on. She communicated through her love for you. I heard her as well. So at least now I know, that even though she left this place, she never ceased to love me." Ryo and Dee were surprised to see Laton's eyes fill with tears. They were gone as soon as they appeared making one wonder if they had ever been present. "It is only with her love would we be able to hear her voice now." Torcha smiled and sniffled as she admitted that she too had heard their daughter's voice as she had encouraged her floundering son. "Her words will forever be guide to you."

"Come now," Torcha shoved her husband aside. "You must be tired and in need of a bath and food." Ryo nodded and allowed Dee to support his weight as he left the throne room of the glittering obsidian Dragon Palace.

Break

"Bikky," came a mumbled sleepy voice.

"Yeah Chris,"Bikky rolled over removing the pillow from his head.

"It's Saturday right?" Chris asked yawning widely and stretching.

"Yeah Chris," Bikky observed sitting up in bed. He sent a frown to Rain who laughed at the odd angles his hair chose to stand in. Bikky tossed his discarded pillow at his brother. Rain easily dodged the poorly aimed attack.

"Why," Chris muttered getting to his knees on the bed. "Why are we awake this early?" Chris faked a sob as he crawled from underneath his blankets. "I don't think I have ever seen those numbers on my clock before."

"Please cease the melodramatics," Rain laughed hitting both boys with a pillow. "It is only six AM you would both not be in such a condition if you had not stayed up playing video games."

"Well we have to practice if we are going to catch up. You are the one who set the high score at eighty-nine takedowns before your first crash. Your total takedown is…" Chris was saying excitedly as Count D entered the room carrying their suits for the day.

"Is that a tie?" Bikky asked with a pointed glare at the offending object that Count D sat next to the suit he was to wear.

"Why yes it is." Count D gave his small smirk. "Come along, the formal breakfast will begin in an hour."

"Formal breakfast, formal ball, formal clothes…" Bikky fumed wadding up his blanket. "Can't they just stop by the house, put the crown on his head and be done with it?" Bikky yawned and scratched his behind. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going to the shower." Bikky said before the Count could reprimand him.

"He's such a grump in the morning," Rain laughed as he picked up his brush to drag it through his own freshly washed hair. "My hair has gotten so much longer, I think I will keep it and let it grow." Rain looked at his earrings glinting in the mirror his smile beamed back at him. Chris watched Count D sit on the bed. He had always liked watching the Count move. It seemed as if he stood still and the world moved around him at his command. Gentle folds of red and gold satin enveloped his slim body. "When Ryo is crowned, will he have to stop being a detective?" Rain asked taking his clothes behind a dressing screen before he dropped his bathrobe.

"If he did," Count D mused, "I think he would refuse the honor."

Break

Dee watched as servants busied themselves around the room. They waited for Ryo to emerge from the bathing chamber impatient to get on with their duties. They had wanted to bathe Ryo, but he had refused. They were going to insist, but Ryo had said that since he had matured the only person to help him bathe was Dee. Dee offered to help warning them that if he helped Ryo bathe the formal breakfast would be a formal brunch. Ryo emerged wearing a pair black silk boxers and running a heavy towel through his damp hair. "Those won't do," A snooty young man that claimed to be the master Chameleon in charge of wardrobe for the entire Obsidian palace said marching to Ryo.

"I'm not taking them off," Ryo's words were simple. The Chameleon's already pale skin blanched. It was a common knowledge that the young half-breed dragon had taken on their king and survived.

"We have supplied every article that you are to wear today." The Chameleon tried again. "If it is the material that has you worried, here," The Chameleon held over the scraps of soft cloth that would be draped about Ryo's loins. "It surpassing the finest earthen silks."

"All right, whatever," Ryo agreed with a smile disarming the men and entrancing the women. "How do I get this on?" Ryo asked looking at the swathes of cloth.

"We will aide you," The Chameleon grinned figuring he had won the battle. He waited and Ryo dropped the boxers blushing brightly as the man approached him. Dee sat back wearing his tuxedo as he watched about ten men and women dress Ryo. After wrapping him in the elaborate underwear the moved on ignoring Dee's threats when they properly adjusted Ryo in the loose fitting material so that a fold in the cloth kept him secure.

Next a pair of pants was held out. Ryo reached for them and sighed when they were moved out of his reach, Ryo then raised his leg to step into the pants being held for him. A long sheath similar to Count D's in its sleeveless design was next. The Chameleon then motioned for several women to come forward. They wrapped Ryo in yards of a white lace kimono. They followed that with a yellow kimono and then a red one on top of that. A wide band of cloth was then secured around his waist. Lastly a jeweled cord was wound about a thick length of cloth, which was used to make a large bow in the front.

"Are you sure a male wears that?" Dee asked fingering the lace that covered Ryo's fingers.

"Of course, a female ensembles secures in the back." The Chameleon gave a heavy sigh as if Dee should have known better. Ryo was sat in a chair where a woman with pointed ears and a long serpentine tail brushed his hair dry. "You are magnificent, your Highness," The Chameleon addressed Ryo his supercilious attitude melting away at the sight of Ryo fully dressed.

The servants left Ryo a few moments alone with Dee before he was presented to the courts at the formal breakfast. Ryo aimed a forlorn look in the mirror; he frowned at the pale face that shone back at him. "Dee," Dee came over beside Ryo placing his large hands on Ryo's shoulders. "Who is that?" Ryo asked going back to the mirror.

"The man I love," Dee whispered kissing Ryo's cheek. Ryo turned his face offering his lips. Dee gladly took them. "Come on," Dee got to his feet holding tight to Ryo's hand they left the room. The silence that descended on the Obsidian hall was deafening as Ryo and Dee became visible in the large doorway of the grand dining hall.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Your Majesties," A crier called bowing to Laton, Torcha, Zarro and Victoria. "It is my honor to announce His Highness Randy, Ryo MacLean, son of Hon, Princess of the Dragons. At his side is his Consort, Detective Dee Laytner a noble knight of Arcadia in active service to the High Court." Rain looked around in awe as the entire room save for the high table where they all sat bowed before Ryo and Dee. Ryo held tight to Dee's hand as they walked to the table and took their seats next to their family. Alicia sat next to Lyo staring in amazement at the gentle, kind detective who was raising her son.

"He's so beautiful," Renee observed the young man sitting next to her son. Ryo heard the words, tried hard not to blush, continuing to accept the food placed before him. Rain was laughing as he tried to help Bikky eat with the traditional chopsticks.

"You have to have a certain grace," Rain informed him as he imitated Ryo's sure fingers. "See, watch him," Rain pointed to Ryo. Rain paused as he felt the small hairs at the back of his next stand on end. Rain turned to see an imposing man watching Ryo with severe intensity. "Who is that?" He wondered feeling the man's taught features harden as they continued to watch Ryo.

"Cho Da Koen," Heaven informed him. "He was set to marry Ryo's mother, but she ran from him." As Heaven finished her words the Korean dragon got to his feet dropping his chair behind him in an open show of defiance.

"He will not be crowned!" Cho Da spat pointing a clawed finger at Ryo. "I deny him as his mother denounced her crown years ago."

"That is not your place to deny him. He has proved himself a dragon." Laton charged to his feet.

"Against someone with no real desire to see him harmed," Cho Da sneered at Laton. "Your love shielded him from your wrath. I challenge you human."

"I have no quarrel with you," Ryo said as he continued to eat blatantly showing no concern for the enraged beast before him. "Whatever quarrel you think should be between our families was settled the day my mother married another."

"Do you refuse?" Cho Da asked leaning on his fist over the table.

"There is no reason to accept." Ryo said bringing his eyes up to Cho Da's he felt a moment of apprehension at their depths so like King Laton's.

"Perhaps there is," Cho Da grumbled as he returned to his seat. He allowed his eyes to travel over Bikky and Rain. They rested on Rain a moment more as he went back to his meal.

As the meal finished the group left to find various seats along the great hall. Ryo approached the great thrones of the Obsidian palace. He noticed that this palace, like Zarro's possessed an elaborate throne that sat above that of the king and queen's and that it was never sat upon. "Come," Laton ordered. Ryo dropped to his knee in front of his grandparents. All of his aunts, uncles and cousins surrounded them in their pure forms scales glistening in the afternoon sunlight. Ryo felt the heavy weight of a crown as Torcha placed it upon his head. Dee blinked back tears as the elaborate yet delicate twist glittered with jewels. "Rise Dragon Prince of Arcadia. Rise before all and allow them to gaze upon your glory." Ryo got to his feet. He turned to face the audience. He paled at the rambunctious applause that greeted him. "Well done snap dragon," Laton clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done."

**Whipped Crème 8**

**March Madness**

Count D sat watching as Rain walked in his garden talking with Sylph, one of his lynx's. Rain had been fascinated with her ears the moment they had met. Count D had been loath to tell the young boy her true species. The two had become fast friends and Count D was pleased to see the young man opening up. "…She loves Broadway and hopes to one day be a big star." Rain was saying to Sylph's delight.

"Perhaps she would like to go home with him," Count D looked down at the young man in the leather jacket.

"Cujo," Count D greeted the dog with a smile.

"Count D," Cujo bowed formally before the Kami. "I have always delighted in your scent, even more so than your father's and his before him." Count D raised a brow at the sudden compliment. "But for some reason, now, you smell so… fresh." Cujo leaned close to Count D. A hand wrapped around Count D's waist pulling him into a firm embrace.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked splaying his fingers wide over Count D's trim tummy. Leon turned his face to place kisses along Count D's graceful neck. "You smell so good."

"Cujo was just remarking on that very same observation." Count D whispered close to Leon's ear. Count D opened his mouth to nip at Leon's ear. "I think, Leon, that Sylph would love to go home with Rain."

"Better ask his parents and…" Leon turned Count D in his arms until they were facing one another. "No contract."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Count D gave Leon a smirk that made Leon nostalgic of the days when he had suspected Count D of everything from drug trafficking to murder. "Now, now detective," Count D lowered his eyes in a coy gesture that made Leon ach to take him right then and there. "Have a little patience, you can…" Count D let the words hang as he walked off. "Later." The promise was tossed over his shoulder Leon stared after the delicate patterned silk wanting nothing so much as to be in the arms of Count D.

Break

"Hey," Bikky looked up when he heard the whispered words. With a shrug he went back to his homework when he realized that the senior boy was not talking to him. In fact it seemed he did not even notice Bikky as he sat in the school's library working on his homework while Rain attended his play rehearsal. Basketball practice had been cancelled due to the coach being ill so rather than leave Rain to come home alone, Bikky had opted to wait for him.

"What's up man?" Another voice replied. Bikky sighed trying to tune them out. He wished he had not left his Earphones in Dee's car this morning.

"You know I was supposed to get the lead in the musical right? This is my last year, the lead is always played by a senior."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Some West Lake snob got it. I heard his dad is some sort of big shot detective."

"Whatever, the man's a fudge packer. Big shot my ass!" Bikky perked up as he listened to the two faceless teens. "My dad works for the DA, when we had that stupid follow a parent to work I was going to work with him. Check this out." Bikky wondered what the boys had.

"Dude! Where did you get those?"

"My dad's office," Bikky resisted the urge to go pummel the boys. Dee always said that you could learn much from listening. Bikky frowned as he thought that Dee probably learned that from Ryo.

"Man, he had long hair. He's kind of hot… Like a chick."

"Yeah," The disgruntled senior agreed. "But look at this. Police photos from a seedy club by the waterfront and from the hospital. The report said…"

"Boys!" The librarian cautioned. "You should be studying. And you Thomas, why aren't you in rehearsal?"

"Sorry Mrs. Beecher," Thomas apologized with a sickening false air of innocence. "But only the leads are expected there today. I got the role as the Prince's father."

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Beecher grinned as she walked away. Bikky was simmering with a rage the likes of which he could not remember ever feeling.

Bikky waited until the librarian was back at her desk before he made his presence known. "Give me the pictures." He demanded quietly.

"No," Thomas turned to walk away from Bikky. He felt the younger boys hand on his shoulder. "Or what, you going to beat me down too?" Bikky saw his fist connecting with Thomas's face before he had even realized that he had moved. Mrs. Beecher came around the desk with her finger pointing at Bikky disapprovingly. Time seemed to creep by as she harangued him saying he would report to the principal's office. Bikky allowed himself to be led away while Thomas stuffed the incriminating photos into a pocket.

"I think I better go see the nurse, he hit me really hard." Thomas whined. Mrs. Beecher gave him a sympathetic look and Bikky vowed that next time, he would hit him harder.

"Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you," Mrs. Beecher lamented. "Your father's such a nice man. Both of them." Bikky refused to say a word. When explanations were needed, he would give them to Ryo and Dee, no one else.

Break

"So we got another nut case mimicking Jack the Ripper." Leon muttered as he looked over the files. "What's this symbol here?" He pointed to an odd circular shape that had been branded into the victim's side. "Looks like a crucifix that was broken and then remade with spare parts." Leon frowned, as he looked closer at the mutilated flesh.

"You're right," Dee said handing Ryo a cup of coffee. "This look familiar to you?" He handed Leon another photo.

"The blade patterns on this corpse match the ones on this one." Leon said looking at the neatly cut appendages.

Ryo began to say something but his cell phone gained his attention. "Detective MacLean," He said with a smile that let Dee know that there could be trouble. "Really… did he say why?" Ryo listened for a while before he closed the small flip phone. With a sigh he looked at Dee. "We have to get to the school, Bikky apparently attacked a boy and won't say why."

"Rain?" Dee asked knowing Bikky would get violent to protect the boy.

Ryo shook his head, "he's in rehearsal." Dee sighed and handed all the files to Leon. "JJ will be here in about an hour hopefully we'll be back by then." Ryo was saying as they left the office.

Break

Count D tried to remain on his feet at the effusive embrace of the ecstatic feline. "He is such a wonderful boy Count D." Sylph exclaimed licking Count D's hand. "I would love to go home with him."

"I am glad." Count D said simply. He sent the young female on her way to prepare herself as he wandered off to enjoy tea with his daughter and Christopher. He grinned as he thought of Aoi toddling after him as he took care of his plants. She truly was the best part of his day.

Break

Julie watched as Rain was given instructions from the director before he made his way to her side. He was shy as he reached for her hand. Julie reached to slide a stray curl back in place and the sleeve of her shirt exposed her arm. Rain's smile vanished when he saw the scars. Julie was quick to pull the cloth over her arms. She never allowed anyone to see her bare arms. She always wore a long sleeved shirt under her cheerleading uniform. "So shall we go find Bikky?" Julie tried to ignore the scars that Rain had noticed.

"What happened to you?" Rain asked looking around to make sure that none of the teachers or students was around. He pulled the loosened tie from his hair and re-secured the rapidly falling locks.

Julie looked into Rain's sincere green eyes. She sat on the stool that was on the stage facing row upon row of empty seats. "When I was a freshman, I was picked on a lot by the girls. Most of them had a thing for Ryan and had been rejected. I took it personal." Julie admitted with a sheepish grin. Rain sat quiet as he listened. He placed his hand over hers waiting for her to continue. "I became very depressed and I… Cut myself. It was easier to feel this pain than… I mean on top of everything else that was going on," Julie grew silent staring at where Rain's hands touched her own.

"What was going on?" Rain ventured to ask when it seemed that she would not continue. Julie shook her head her eyes taking on a haunted expression of past hurts. Rain squeezed her hand in understanding. "I once cut myself." Rain admitted thinking back. "I was enraged and scared. I just wanted my hair gone, if it marked me female, then I was so pretty, I wanted to disfigure myself. Before I could get to my face, Ryo put his hand in the way. I cut him instead. He had to get stitches. We all have our pain," Rain was startled to feel Julie's arm come around him in a tight hug. She placed her lips on his cheek.

"No one has ever understood me," Julie sobbed. "I have always been so alone in my feelings. Ryan doesn't understand, he just never leaves my side if he can help it… I love him, but he doesn't understand."

"Come on," Rain pulled away. "We'd both better get back to our brothers before they send the cavalry looking for us." Rain laughed as they reached the door of the theater. Julie looked back over her shoulder and watched as Rain walked down the hallway. He pulled a journal from his large pocket. Julie grinned knowing that she was not alone.

"Rain!" Rain looked up when he heard his name called. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh, uh sure Thomas, but I'm on my way to the library." Rain said turning down a hall.

"Looking for Bikky?" Thomas asked with a smirk looking at the journal still in Rain's hand. Rain nodded shoving the book into another large pocket on his cargo pants. "He's in the locker room come on."

Rain nodded and followed the senior humming the refrain from one his favorite tunes. "Do I love you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I love you…" Thomas paused blown away by the purity of Rain's voice. "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream… or are you really as wonderful as you seem?" Rain walked on quite oblivious to the fact that Thomas stared after him with his mouth hanging open. Thomas shook his head. It didn't matter; he should be the lead. Thomas firmed his resolve and followed Rain into the locker room where Thomas' friends were waiting.

Rain startled when the door slammed leaving him in a darkened seemingly empty locker room. "Bikky," Rain looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust. The lights came on and Rain realized seniors surrounded him. "Where's Bikky?"

"He ain't here," Thomas smirked. Rain gulped as they closed in on him.

Break

Ryo saw the sullen look on Bikky's face and knew they were on the verge of a mutiny. The boy would not speak. He'd had an easier time cracking suspects than he would with his own son. "Bikky," Ryo tried to reason with him for Dee had given up stalking away enraged with the gangly teen. "Was the attack unprovoked?"

"You have to ask?" Bikky spat the words at Ryo. "Maybe a couple of years ago it would have been a legitimate question, but you should know better now." The principal sat back impressed with the young man's vocabulary.

"I do know better, so tell me why." Ryo kneeled down until he was eye level with Bikky. It was a pose that spoke volumes to Bikky. Bikky felt tears threaten but he resolutely shook his head. He would tell Ryo and Dee, but only Ryo and Dee. The principal and his aides did not need to know. Ryo stood to his feet shoulders a little lower than they usually were. He held out his hand to Bikky. "Give me your Cell, you are… Grounded until further notice." Bikky was silent as he slammed the phone into the palm of Ryo's outstretched hand.

"Bikky," The Principal addressed the incensed teen. "Why don't you wait out front so that I can have a word with your parents?" Bikky stomped from the office slamming the door behind him. "Ah… teenagers. They all go through this rebellious stage when they just think they know everything, adults are morons and don't understand." The principal tried to relax the two detectives in his office. Dee was so angry that he had been quite beyond words. "I'm amazed I even made it to twenty-one…" The principal laughed.

"This is not like him," Ryo whispered clutching Bikky's cell.

"Of course it isn't," the principal agreed. "That's why it is so hard to take."

"Something set him off, I know it." Dee said, "That's why I am so pissed. He would at least tell you." Dee turned to Ryo he felt sad at the hurt look on Ryo's face. "He's always told you."

"I know," Ryo whispered looking out into the bright afternoon.

Break

"Hold him!" Thomas demanded when it seemed that Rain would break free. They had all been surprised when Rain had fought back injuring some of the seniors. Two of them lay on the floor in pain while Thomas wiped blood his mouth. "You'll pay for that." He threatened Rain. "I don't know who taught you those moves, but you will regret them."

Rain spit at Thomas. "Bikky taught me that."

Thomas snarled wiping his face he reached for Rain's waist. He gripped him hard causing Rain to frown. "You're tiny here. I know some girls who would envy you." Rain struggled hard against the brutish hold of the two larger boys. "Keep wiggling like that. I think Joey here likes it." Rain stilled when he realized that his back was pressed against another boy's front.

"Hey dude, I am into girls, you know that." The dark haired Joey protested.

"Whatever, he's as pretty as a girl and prettier than most." Thomas slid his hands down Rain's legs.

"No… W…W…What are you doing?" Rain stammered beginning to sweat as the older boy touched him. "Stop it!" Rain squirmed.

"Hey, that does feel kind of good." Joey taunted when he noted Rain's panicking.

"Please, please, please, no… stop it." Rain began to sob.

"Hey man," The other senior that was still standing and holding Rain spoke to Thomas. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Shut up Lance," Thomas demanded walking away from Rain who sagged in relief that he had ceased to touch him. "Day one," Thomas began to read. Rain's eyes flew open as he realized that while Thomas had groped him he had robbed one of his pockets. "I don't know what good this will do me, but Princess Andy suggested I get in touch with what I feel. I don't want to… Boring." Thomas looked over his shoulder to see Rain struggling to be free. He flipped though the pages and began to read again. "I keep having nightmares every time I wake up, Ryo is there. He saved me then and he saves me now. He sits with me for hours on end."

"Stop it," Rain sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

Thomas turned a cold smile on Rain and flipped though a few more pages. "I am not a girl. I can remember thinking that. But no girl should have to feel the pain that I have felt. No one should. I wished he would just die… Or that I would. Any thing to end the pain. But he didn't. I didn't. I was held down; I couldn't breath it hurt, oh God it hurt. I was bleeding. He wouldn't stop, he just wouldn't stop."

Thomas paused when Lance reached out. "Dude, leave it," Lance blinked away his own tears as Thomas read.

"Shut up Lance," Thomas demanded as he flipped though a few more pages. "In my dreams," He read on ignoring Rain's whimpers as he sank into his own personal hell. "He is always on top of me. Shoving, pushing, hurting. He's relentless it won't stop. Then Ryo wakes me up and holds me." Thomas paused to see Rain trembling in Joey's arms tears falling down his face. Rain flinched at each word as if he had been struck. "I lost all sense of time; they said I was missing for three days. Three days? It felt like thirty. The first time I came home from school, it was just an ordinary day. I was changing out of my uniform ignoring B…" Thomas paused. "Awww… You couldn't even write his name. It's all scratched up.

"No…. Not again…" Rain panted becoming lost in his memories.

"Hey man," Lance tried to interrupt Thomas' reading.

Thomas turned a vile glare on Lance. "He came into my room. He began to touch me. I tried to push him away but he was too big…" Thomas paused as Rain began to scream.

Break

Bikky looked up when he saw Terry and Erick come running down the hall. "Bikky!" They called coming to a skidding halt. "We heard you were in it deep." Before Bikky could answer Erick yanked his arm. "No time man we got to go."

"Go?" Bikky got to his feet worried that Terry was even looking frightened.

"Seniors, they got Rain!" Erick words had barely left his lips before Bikky was running down the hall. They found Rain lying on his side in the locker room alone. He had his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Rain," Bikky got to his knees on the floor near him. Rain gasped and scooted away further into the wall. "Rain it's me, Bikky."

"No," Rain whispered. "No, no." Rain sobbed squeezing his legs tighter.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Terry asked his eyes wide as he stared Rain's huddled form. Erick looked over at the journal laying open on the floor. A door slammed and Bikky looked up. With an angry oath he took off after Thomas and his crew of miscreants. "Bikky wait!" Terry called. "Erick come on, Rain will be ok. Bikky can't take them all on by himself." Erick nodded leaving Rain to go help Bikky They got outside to see Bikky across the street from the school brawling with several large boys. Terry and Erick gasped before they joined the fray. Carol paused in her walk towards home to see Bikky fighting. She ran across the street to see if she could stop him before he got into bigger trouble than he was in already.

Break

Ryo listened to the principal as the man commended his patience to willingly raise three boys not his own. Ryo's eyes unfocused traveling behind the principal to look outside his window. His eyes went wide as he saw a familiar blond head. Dee was startled when Ryo charged to his feet. "Baby?" Dee asked as Ryo shoved the window open to watch as a small ball of flying fists converged in fury.

"Bikky!" Ryo called before he jumped through the open window. Dee watched in amazement as Ryo made a perfect landing on his feet and took off running.

"Where are they?" Bikky was shouting as he pummeled Thomas. "If I have to search you I will…" Before Bikky could begin to go through Thomas pockets he felt strong hands on his waist lifting him from the prostrate senior. Ryo held both of Bikky's hands in one of his own as he hauled him from his feet. Thomas looked up in amazement as the slim man held the writhing bundle of infuriated teen. "Let me go Ryo!" Bikky demanded as Thomas got to his feet. He stumbled as Carol fell into him. "Carol?" Bikky asked watching as Thomas and his friends began to run Dee in hot pursuit.

"I got it," Carol said Ryo was amazed when Bikky went limp in his arms relaxing against his hold.

"Bikky!" Erick called running back to the school. "We got to go get Rain."

"Get Rain? Where is Rain?" Ryo demanded running after the boys.

"NO!" Rain was screaming in terror. "No… stop it! Don't touch me!"

"It's alright boy, your parents are here," Ryo heard the principal talking to Rain. They rounded the corner of the locker room to see the man with a hold on Rain's arm. He pulled Rain to his feet.

"Stop it… Stop it please… Oh… I'm bleeding… I can't w…w…walk…" Rain paused as his face took on a sick tinge. The principal tried to step back but he was soon covered in the excess of Rain's lunch. Rain sank to the floor sobbing hysterically.

"Damn," Erick muttered out of breath as Ryo went to Rain's side.

"Ame-Chan," Ryo called softly.

Dee came crashing into the room pulling Thomas and Joey behind him. Lance walked in off his own volition. "I caught them." Dee huffed coming to Ryo's side. "Thomas is claiming Carol stole from him. Picked his pocket. Did you take his wallet little girl?"

"No…" Carol sneered at Thomas. "But I did pick his pocket." Ryo frowned as he remembered her bumping into Thomas. "I took this," Carol handed the three pictures to Ryo.

"Doesn't matter what she took, stealing is against the law," Thomas yelled. "You're cops arrest her!"

"Where did you get these?" Ryo asked softly as he looked down at pictures that he himself had snapped as evidence. "Oh Rain," Ryo looked at the journal then at his shivering son.

"Ryo… he's here," Rain sobbed staring at them all and seeing nothing but his own demons. "It hurts Ryo make him stop." Bikky sat next to Rain ignoring the mess that was coating his pants. Bikky tried to reassure Rain that he was all right and safe. "Oh… God… Somebody help me!" Rain collapsed into Ryo's arms falling into a blessed pit of nothingness.

Whipped Crème 9

**(C)**

Chaos, Confessions, Comfort

_**Chaos** _

Bikky stared as Ryo held Rain secure in his arms. Ryo stood holding the unconscious boy he stared at the seniors that sat around the room looking at him with unveiled contempt. "I would never give you a flower for fear that despite its beauty and fragility you would crush it beneath your feet." Ryo sighed as the words left his lips. "Dee," Dee was at his side in an instant prepared to carry Rain if necessary. "No, I've got him. Book them Dee… Book them with everything you can."

"I'm on it baby," Dee promised pulling his cuffs. When he ran out of metal cuffs he began to use the plastic until all five boys were trussed and waiting for backup vehicles.

Lance sat with his head hanging sobbing openly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"If you were sorry," Bikky snarled clenching his fists ready to attack. "You would not have done it."

"I told him to stop. When I saw how bad Rain was freaking, I told him to stop but he wouldn't. We were only supposed to rough him up a bit, make it so he could not play the lead."

"Well, you may have succeeded," Dee muttered as he watched Ryo answer his phone.

"Andy," Ryo was saying. "No, no he is not going to be able to come in tonight."

"Ryo, bring him in." Andy reiterated. The simple words had the sound of a command. Ryo tensed prepared to deny her again. "Ryo, I am not speaking in terms of rehearsal tonight. I am not speaking to you as the high princess of Arcadia. I am speaking to you as a doctor of Psychology. Bring him in." Ryo nodded to the phone forgetting for a moment that Andy could not see him. Somehow, she understood.

As Ryo stood rocking Rain in his arms sirens could be heard blaring as the cops came to a skidding halt outside the school. "Ryo! Dee!" JJ bounded from the car breathing hard. "I got the call that you guys needed backup here."

"Take them," Dee pointed out the seniors. "Call their parents, Ryo, you and Bikky get to the Consulate. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you," Ryo whispered.

"No thanks needed, they're my kids too." Dee watched the grim expression lift from Ryo's face replaced by a look of pure love. On impulse Bikky threw his arms around Dee. "Hey, you go take care of Ryo while he takes care of Rain. Make sure Laton does not get it in his head to eat anyone. The law will handle this." Lance glanced up having overheard their conversation. Thinking they were joking he went back to his own morose thoughts.

"No, Dee," JJ said handing Dee a stack of papers. "Fill this out here so that we can book them with a full report. The other statements we can get later, but we need an initial report in order to hold them. You go be with your family." Dee nodded gratefully to JJ as he began to fill out a report. Dee finished his report and he went with Ryo to the large black Escalade that had been given to them by the NYC Police Department.

Rain woke up several times during the long drive. He struggled against Ryo's hold begging to be let go. Bikky felt tears prick his eyes as with one waking session he begged to be killed. Ryo held him tight stroking his back. Ryo murmured reassurances to him and he calmed hearing Ryo's voice. Rain curled his fist around the fine linen shirt Ryo wore as he sniffled.

"He's not in the book." Rain woke up as they left the truck. Ryo looked down into his wide eyes. "I put it all there and they let it out. He's not in the book anymore, oh… Ryo It's almost like I can feel it all over again."

"I won't let it ever happen again Rain." Dee promised when Ryo seemed at a loss for words.

"Dee… You don't understand, he's not in the book now. In my dream, it wasn't me he was hurting; it was Ryo. He's not in the book, he can come out and…" Rain broke off sobbing. "I would rather die than have him hurt you like that Ryo. He's done with me, he…"

"He's dead!" Bikky yelled angry when his own tears spilled as he watched his brother have a mental breakdown. "Damn it Rain he's dead. He won't be hurting anyone anymore. He's dead! Dead." Rain flinched holding tighter to Ryo who still carried him. Bikky looked up as the wide doors of the consulate opened to show Andy standing there in a lavender dress. It flowed about her like liquid silk. Pearls were sewn along the seams. "Andy help him." Bikky begged rushing up the stairs to take her hand.

Andy looked down with a serene smile. It was heartbreaking in its gentleness. "I am sorry Bikky, but I will not." Before Dee could voice his outrage Andy held up a hand to forestall him. The tears that Ryo had fought so hard against spilled over his cheeks as he looked up at Andy. "This is a battle that I fought a long time ago, and now I will entrust it into the hands of another. Bring him." Andy turned entering the consulate.

"Hey," The distraught family paused in their following of the princess. "Do not be upset with her." Nestoir's words came out as a command despite the gentleness of his features. "This is a pain she bore a long time ago and she can not do it again. I will not allow her to suffer so."

"So she can help him and you won't let her?" Bikky asked outraged at the high Prince. "Look at him, Nestoir, look at him. He needs help." Bikky pointed to Rain clinging tight to Ryo trembling like a blade of grass caught in a storm.

"He will receive it. And in accepting help, perhaps he will aid another." Nestoir indicated they should go inside. Dee tried to press the prince for more information but he became tightlipped lost in his own thoughts.

There was no pretense as the large doors closed. It was as if they closed off the normal earthen world. The Arcadian Palace gleamed before them with all its gold and jewels and precious metals. Ryo looked at Dee before he followed Andy to a lushly appointed bedroom. Ryo laid Rain on the bed. He had to pry Rain's finger from their grip on his shirt. "No… No Ryo please… Don't leave me."

"I'm right here," Ryo assured him as he sat near the bed.

"Relax, you are safe here." Rain could feel his heart slow and his anxieties were being manually smoothed. "Come Ryo, Dee, Bikky. I need to talk with you. He will be alright." Andy tugged on Dee's arm. He was at first surprised by her strength but submitted to it. Dee paused for the first time noting the silent Angel prince leaning against the doorframe. At the somber look on his face Dee tried to take a closer look. His plan was foiled when a fall of golden hair covered his face. Andy placed a hand on his arm before she left him alone with Rain.

**Break**

"What the hell do you mean I can't take him home?!" The Assistant District Attorney yelled at Leon. "I will have my son in my custody in ten minutes or it will be your badge!"

"I would love to see you back that up." Leon gasped to find Agent Miaka standing beside him. He was sure she had not been there before.

The ADA looked at the small Asian woman with a sneer. "Who are you little lady, his wife? I thought you'd be male, from the rumors that is."

"I am Agent Li Hun Miaka of the Central Investigation Agency," Dark eyes flashed as she glared. "You are Assistant District Attorney Hughes am I correct?" Hughes blinked at her straightforward manner and clipped tones. "I am not on this case, but seeing the officers involved I had a special interest and so requested to view the files. Your son is being held on charges of kidnapping, aggressive sexual assault, torture, theft and being in possession of stolen police evidence. You of all people should know the penalty for those crimes. Young Mr. Hughes is lucky he has not passed his birthday, or then the crimes would amplified as he would have committed them against a minor. Or are you unaware that the person he assaulted is a fourteen year old boy?"

Hughes had been struck speechless when he found that the small beauty was a CIA agent. "I am aware of the circumstances, nevertheless, he is my son and…"

"And what?" Leon asked looking with disbelief at Hughes. "Tell me you did not expect special treatment because you are the ADA?" Hughes flushed slightly at the accusation. "Let me tell you something Hughes." Leon leaned on the table finally allowing Hughes a glimpse of his own burning fury. "If Rain MacLean's parents have their way, you will be seeing your son in five to ten."

"We'll see about that!" Hughes snarled as he slammed from the office.

**_Confessions_ **

Count D looked up as the bell above his shop door chimed. He put his most sincere smirk in place as he turned to see who had entered his shop. "Hello Count D, I am Helen. Do you know who I am?"

Count D gave the raven-haired beauty a discerning glance. "You have just said that you are Helen. Need I know more?" She stepped closer to the counter her eyes never leaving his lovely features. Count D took the time to memorize her cool amber eyes and milk white skin. She seemed vaguely familiar but he could not remember ever meeting her.

"There will come a day when you will wish that you did." Helen backed away. She tossed a last look over her shoulder as she reached for the door. "Where is that adorable little girl of yours?" Count D turned and mentally searched his shop. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was busy playing with the Honlon and Ten-Chan. When he looked back to his guest he found himself alone in his shop.

**Break**

Rain pulled his legs to his chest scooting as far back against the wall as he could. Prince Angel had taken a step towards the bed causing Rain to leap from the cushioned mattress to cower on the floor.  _"Please, do not be afraid."_  Rain gasped when the words entered his mind even though Prince Angel had not opened his mouth.  _"I know how you feel."_

"Like hell you do," Rain surprised Angel with his vehemence. "I feel dirty, and… I think I'm going insane. I wish B… He had just killed me. He just… He just wouldn't stop." Rain crumbled in his corner his hands gripping his hair in an attempt to pull it out. "He just wouldn't stop. If the police had not come in… he would probably still be on top of me." Rain rocked back and forth clutching his knees. "You can't know, no one knows. If they did they would hate me… My own father would be ashamed. They would hate me… They would." Rain nodded hiding his tear stained face from the blond Prince.

" _They won't_ … I won't let them." Rain looked up shocked to actually hear the prince speaking. "Because if anyone hates you, they will hate me as well." Bikky pressed his hand hard over his mouth to still his breathing. He had slipped away from Ryo and Dee to come check on Rain. He saw Prince Angel sit on the floor near Rain holding a shining object in his hands. "Andy said, that the reason so many people suffer with their pain is because they think they have to bear it alone. Look here Rain," Rain looked into the Orb he gasped to see a young boy near his age huddled in much the same position he now found himself in. The boy had blond hair and wore what looked to be nothing but a tattered T-Shirt.

The boy was frail to the point of emaciation his blond hair falling in limp locks to his shoulders. Rain watched in horror as a man came into the room and violated the screaming young man. As Rain watched the face of the man changed. Many men came into the room. When the faces all became blurry their succession quickening they melted away leaving only the boy on the floor sobbing. The young man looked up and Rain gasped as he looked into endless depths of sapphire blue eyes. He raised his own emerald orbs in shock to see an older version of those eyes gazing at him. "You are not alone."

"Why?" Rain surprised Angel by pulling him into an embrace. "Why do people do such horrid things to each other?" Rain whimpered as memories washed over him leaving him bereft of his sense of self. "He ruined my life."

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Bikky could not hold his tongue any longer. "Both of you listen up. We cannot change our past and so what? So what… It is long gone and over with. We have to look ahead. You both have people who love you now. You think, Rain, you think Ryo, Dee, Lyo and myself love you any less? And you…" Bikky pointed a finger at Angel. "You had better not be sitting there thinking that Andy holds your past against you."

_" I know better,"_  Angel's thoughts resounded in both boys' heads.

"That's right, that part of your life has already been written and read. Nothing can be done about it." Bikky got to his knees next to his brother. "You have a whole book full of blank pages before you all fresh and clean waiting for you to write your own story upon the pages. Your life isn't ruined it's still unwritten. You have so much potential. Ryo said the same thing to me after I began to live with him. He said that if I allowed my father's path to consume me I would be lost, or I could choose to mark my own trail. So choose Rain, you too Angel, you choose to write your own book, finish the novel of your life. Walk the path of your choosing. Don't let assholes like that take away something so beautiful. Rain you have no idea how beautiful you are. When you sing I see your soul laid bare and I am awed by it. Don't let anyone snuff it out. I won't let them, but I can only do so much. I'll beat them down. If they keep coming I'll beat them down again. You just shine. If they look at you through a dirty window, you open that window and let them see the beauty you can bring to them." Bikky halted embarrassed by his impassioned speech. He wiped tears from his eyes.

"You are never alone, you never have to carry this burden on your own." Angel whispered offering a rare sight to both boys. Dimples appeared on his cheeks as he smiled.

**Break**

"I have never been so ashamed of you!" Lance hung his head as his parents entered the holding cell where Jill waited with him. His mother's scathing words were like a slap across his face. "You, of all people, should know better."

"Mr. and Mrs. Meeren, please have a seat." Jill indicated the chairs. "I have not begun questioning your son as yet. With your permission I will take his account of the incident."

"Yes of course, do we need to sign anything?" Mr. Meeren said running a hand through his hair. Jill handed him the form that he quickly scanned and signed handing it to his wife. "Can you please tell the offended young man's family that we humbly apologize for our son?"

"I already said I was sorry," Lance sobbed his shoulders shaking. "The look in his eyes, when Thomas began reading, it was like Mat's when he got back to us. I will never forget it. Detective please believe me, I was told that we were only going to rough him up a bit. I had no idea Thomas would take it so far."

"Tell me what happened," Jill softened her voice when she saw how obviously distraught Lance had become.

"It was right after the list for the musical went up." Lance began, "Thomas came to me saying he was the prince's father, he was so angry. He said that top card leads only went to seniors. He said that little sophomore only got special privileges because he was in that music group. I thought that wasn't fair, so I went with him to get Bikky, Rain's brother, in trouble. Then we took Rain to the locker room. But he surprised us; he can fight. He took out Derek and Anthony. Thomas got pissed… Sorry," Lance glanced at his mother then back at the table he had been studying the whole time he made his confession. "Then Joey got him, Joey's on the wrestling team, he held him like it was nothing. That's when Thomas started touching him. Rain began to really freak out. I told Thomas to stop, but he told me to shut up."

"What do you mean he began to touch him?" Mr. Meeren asked causing his son to look up at him and then swiftly back down unable to meet his father's gaze.

"You know… he felt him up," Lance blushed. "First he just squeezed his waist, then he was touching his butt and his legs. Joey too… Rain really freaked out then. He was shaking and crying and begging. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen." Lance began to sob. "Thomas took the book Rain is always writing in and began to read. That's when I knew, Rain was just like Mat, only he wasn't locked away. Somehow Rain was not locked away. But now he might be and it's all our fault."

"What do you mean locked away? You are closer to that scenario than Rain could ever be." Jill said fighting the stinging in her eyes as she thought of the quiet, honest, beautiful, native boy that they had all come to care so much about.

"Our oldest son Matthew," Mrs. Meeren explained accepting a handkerchief from her husband. "He was attacked on his way home from school. A few years ago there was a case that is to this day unsolved. A man was going around the neighborhood attacking young boys. My husband made sure he carpooled our son's and several other kids to school when ever he could. Well he was home sick one day and one of the other parent's forgot to pick Mat up. He was taken and abused. He went quite mad afterwards. He kept trying to hurt himself and Lance. He tried to hurt Lance, so we sent him to a hospital. He is still there. No matter what the doctor's try he is making no improvement." Mrs. Meeren broke into sobs leaning heavy against her husband's strong embrace.

"That's why," Lance began again. "That's why when I noticed Rain's behavior I tried to get Thomas to stop. But he wouldn't. Then Rain started screaming but Thomas just kept on reading. Oh… God, the things that man did to him. Thomas just kept reading. Then we heard Bikky coming and ran. We just left him there curled up… I am so sorry."

Lance lowered his head to the table. "In light of your full confession I can send you home in your parent's custody with bail of course." Jill said sitting beside Lance. "Mr. and Mrs. Meeren, please, give me the case number. I will look into it."

"But it's been unsolved for so long." Mr. Meeren protested.

"Honey, at least they are willing to try again." Mrs. Meeren pulled a carefully preserved scrap of paper from her purse. Handing it to Jill they left the office to await the release of their son.

**_Comfort_ **

Ryo sat with his hands gripping his teacup. The dark liquid boiled over evaporating before it could touch the floor. Dee reached over and gave his arm a comforting pat. Ryo sniffled causing Dee to pale. He pulled the smaller man into his arms hugging him. Ryo sank into Dee feeling the large hands roam his back. Andy sat across from them similarly ensconced in her husband's arms. "He'll be alright, won't he?" Dee asked Andy.

"That is his choice," She replied saddened. "If he can not see in front of him because he too busy looking behind, there will be nothing I or anyone can do."

"Rain's fine," Ryo looked up as Bikky strolled into the room smiling. "He's taking a shower, he wants to know what's for dinner."

"Whatever the hell he wants," Ryo said he was laughing and sobbing all at once. Prince Angel stepped into the room and nodded to Andy before he vanished. Andy beamed a bright smile to her friends and bounced around on her husband's lap.

**Break**

Leon arrived home to find a small bed set up in their bedroom with Chris asleep on it. Count D lay in bed with Aoi. Two Q-Chan's fluttered about the room. "Leon… Oh… Leon," Count D said sitting Aoi on the bed so he could embrace Leon. Leon felt a stab of fear as he realized whatever had upset Count D had upset Sofu and Lady Aurora as well.

Whipped Crème 10

Inferno

JJ sat up in bed automatically reaching for his weapon. His eyes struggled to adjust in the darkness looking for the source of Lord D's agitation. Lord D had sat up gasping in bed holding his stomach. "Darling?" JJ asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Lord D jerked at the touch. Wide glassy eyes found JJ's as he stared about the room. "Are you alright?"

"We have to go," Lord D said getting to his feet.

"Go… Where?" JJ stood going around the bed to place his hand on Lord D's arm. "Precious, tell me what's wrong."

" We have to go to the pet shop. Father is calling me." Lord D peeled his night robe off heading to his closet to find a cheongsam.

"Ok, get back into bed," JJ said trying in vain to pull Lord D. "I will take you before I go to work in the morning."

"No… We have to go now." Lord D pulled away from JJ going back to the closet.

"Darling, it is three in the morning." JJ grouched sitting on the bed. "Please be reasonable and come back to bed."

"I can not…" Lord D paused breathing with some difficulty. "I can not ignore a summons." JJ panicked when it looked as if Lord D would be violently ill. "It is urgent. The summons is urgent. We have to go now."

"Ok," JJ agreed pulling on his pants. "We'll go, calm down. You get the boys I'll get the car then come help you." Lord D nodded grateful when JJ left the room. He rushed to the twins' nursery to find them both sitting up in their cribs looking for him. They too could feel his father's message. Lord D heard the garage door moving as JJ pulled the car to the front of the house. He filled a diaper bag then began to dress the boys. JJ returned in time to grab the bag and one of the small boys. He cast a worried look in Lord D's direction as they headed out.

Break

Count D sat on his bed rocking Aoi. His grandfather had warned him that the summons might agitate her. Count D had been unprepared for the reaction in himself. Because he was freed from parental constraints due to his binding with Leon, it was mild. But his father was feeling more than this, Count D shuddered as another wave hit him and he blinked to clear his vision. Aoi whimpered clinging tight to her papa. Leon aimed a frown at Sofu but the Kami paid him no heed.

"We're here," Lord D and his family came rushing into the room. "Father, what do you wish of me?" Lord D dropped into a bow before his sire.

"Only your safety child." Sofu answered pulling Lord D to his feet. The younger Kami's in the room all breathed a sigh of relief as the summons ended. "I want only your safety." Lord D looked for and found his mother sitting by the window peering out into the dense early morning fog.

"Grandfather," Count D sat Aoi in Leon's arms to approach the ancient being. "You have been acting rather erratic. First in the garden and now this, please, if it is not too presumptuous of me, tell me what is going on."

"What do you mean 'in the garden'?" Sofu asked Count D a frown marring his beautiful features.

"The other day I was in the garden, you came to me as Q-Chan and cuddled for a few moments, then flew off."

"I know nothing of what you speak." Sofu looked as if he was thinking back over the past few days.

"It was you, I can tell, grandmother has softer fur." Count D smirked. True his grandfather was embarrassed to admit to such affection but Count D had never known Sofu to outright tell a lie.

"And I tell you it was not," Sofu said with chilling alacrity. " Come here child." Count D approached his grandfather cautious of the foreboding in his father's eyes. "Submit your will to my own," Count D dropped to his knees unable to resist the pull of his grandsire's words.

"How are you able to do that?" Lord D demanded. "He is freed from constraints."

"I do not need parental constraints to exert my will over a younger mind." Sofu words were crisp as he placed his hand on Count D's head. He watched as the events in Count D's mind played out. "That creature is a near exact replica of me. But I sense no malevolence coming as it touches you, only curiosity." Sofu paused watching. "It went in the direction of the nursery, as if mapping this place."

"Sofu! Do something," Lady Aurora got to her feet taking her husband's arms she pulled him to his feet. "Don't let her harm them."

"Who?" JJ asked placing his sleeping sons in bed next to Aoi.

"The creature," Lady Aurora paused remembering Count D's accounts of his beautiful visitor. "Helen… is my mother. She abandoned her family for a flight of adulterous fancy. When she came back she had to ask who I was. She did not even recognize her own daughter. She is bone deep selfish, only caring for herself and her own pleasure. Daughter of Zeus or not, no one should be so self-centered." Lady Aurora spat giving the room at large a glimpse of the human girl she once was. Left behind and forgotten. Sofu placed a gentle hand on his wife's arm. "My light," Lady Aurora turned into his embrace. Count D got slowly to his feet slightly dizzy from having his grandfather searching around in his mind.

"You ok?" Leon asked steadying Count D. Count D nodded his head. He allowed himself to be sat on the bed near the children.

"We will stay here together tonight." Sofu looked out into the night. Seeing nothing he closed the curtains. "I will re-align the shop. My love, have the Honlon, T-Chan and several of our more interesting species roam freely about the shop. We are hereby closed for business indefinitely. When this is over. Well… It will be over." Sofu said no more. He went into a dark corner of the room focusing his mind outward. The shop began to shift. The realms of the shop briefly connected to the mortal world then were wrenched apart. Lord D watched his father work awed by his concentration and stamina. Lord D leaned his head against JJ falling into a fitful slumber just as the sun crested the horizon.

Break

Ryo opened his eyes when he heard singing. He listened for a moment and realized that Rain must be in the shower. "I love Saturdays," Dee muttered beside him just as the telephone rang. "Yeah," He answered emerging from the blankets with a scowl on his face. "You're beautiful," Dee whispered to Ryo. In the pale morning light that filtered in through their window Ryo's hair formed a mussed halo around his lovely features. Ryo blushed and took a moment to push his hair back from his face. "Leon… what?" Dee sat up earning a questioning look from Ryo. "A couple of days off, yeah whatever, but you know we are working one hell of a case now. Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to the chief about it. Rose too. Good luck." Dee hung up and flopped back into the pillows. "Never mind, my day has not started yet." Dee pulled Ryo's arm. "You lay down and we will start all over again."

"Dee, what was that all about?" Ryo asked leaning on his arm to face Dee.

"Sofu is closing down the shop. He wants us to act like nothing is amiss and keep visiting them, but if we need a sitter send the kids to the consulate or something."

"Well, we intend to hang around the house today anyway remember. We took a few days off ourselves," Ryo said.

Dee smiled as a new thought occurred to him. "Yeah, Rose is going to be fit to kill us all. Not to mention Jill. She's on vacation with Diana Spacey. Apparently they are shopping. Diana is getting married to that Gryphon she started dating a few years ago. The whole Arcadian/ CIA unit is out."

"The good thing about that is that we can have an arc of Fae support take our places for a few days." Ryo said being the only one in the group to actually go over the files that Agent Miaka had given them.

"HEY!" Bikky called pounding on the door, " Will you two get out of bed already? We're hungry." They heard Alicia and Renee both laughing. Dee said nothing. He picked up a shoe and threw it at the door. "Dee quit complaining and put some pants on. I'm a growing boy and you know when Rain gets out of the shower he'll be…" Bikky paused when Ryo opened the door. " Morning," He greeted with a cheeky grin. Ryo reached out and pulled Bikky's hair. Dee tied his freshly donned pants and followed the group downstairs. Lyo clung to Ryo's pant leg. Alicia smiled through the pain of her son abandoning her so quickly.

Break

Randolph stepped around the open office door. Stopping in his tracks he stared at the two strangers sitting at Ryo and Dee's desks. "Who the heck are you guys?" Randolph gazed at the strangers flowing hair that blew in the wind from the open window as if it were made of the lightest tinsel. Their pale skin seemed almost translucent in the dull light of the office while their slim figures offered the illusion of frailty belied by the guns strapped to their holsters. They turned to face Randolph and the clear beauty of their eyes startled him. Where one new comer was piercing with dark brown hair and blue eyes the other was ethereal with platinum hair and gray eyes so light they appeared silver to Randolph.

"We are Agents… Detectives… Brown and Goldman, respectively," The dark haired one answered. Randolph felt his heart melt at the musical voice that issued forth as Brown continued to speak. "Detectives MacLean, Laytner, Orcot and Jameson are all on leave due to separate and uniquely intriguing family matters. We are fill-ins until their return. We will handle their cases and in due process turn them back over to them upon their return."

Randolph nodded and turned to go back to his own office. He paused turning back to the beautiful pair. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to ask," Randolph paused looking them over again debating whether or not to voice his concern. Brown and Goldman both waited with mild curiosity on their faces. "You are men…?"

Brown and Goldman both looked at each other with bright smiles on their faces that seemed to light the room. Then they looked at Randolph who became so enamored of their smiles that he almost did not hear their answer. "Yes," They both said. "We are male." Randolph nodded leaving the office for good baffled at the strange events taking place inside the precinct.

Break

"Ryo," Alicia entered the kitchen where Ryo was busy preparing dinner. Ryo looked up with a smile on his face He heard Bikky and Rain upstairs talking excitedly and poring over one of Rain's journals. "I want a question answered before I make my decision about Arcadia."

Ryo turned his sauce to simmer and sat down at the table with Alicia. He looked into the living room to see Dee in deep conversation with Renee. He smiled to see them getting to know each other. They had yet to deal with her being Rain's aunt, right now, they would focus on her as Dee's mother. "What question?" Ryo asked taking his tea and warming it in his hands.

Alicia stared at the bubbling liquid a moment. Her eyes lifted to Ryo's then dropped to her folded hands. " You said Lyo would have to stay with you or you would not help me… Why would you be deliberately… I mean he is my son. Why are you taking my son?"

"Arcadia is based on rules," Ryo tried to explain. Failing that he sighed. "I am not doing this to be mean," Ryo sighed again thinking that the words were something that Bikky or Rain would say. "Or selfish, I do not just want to keep Lyo, though I do love him as my own. Arcadia is… Well they adhere to human free will. You are old enough to make such a decision on your own. My own mother never told me I was a dragon. I would have found out when I was eighteen. Then I would choose the life of a mortal or the life of a dragon. Even at that age I cannot say I knew what was best. As I am now it is a tough choice to make and one I am finding an ever increasing burden as the title carries several lesser titles and land…" Ryo shuddered then purposefully refocused on Alicia. "You will be in his life, and when he is eighteen the choice will his to make. That is all. Arcadia will accept consenting adults, not children. He will be heavily influenced."

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked worried that her son would never truly be human.

"Take Rain and Bikky for instance. They still have years yet before they would make any choices. They can choose what family of Arcadia they will belong to. They may want to be marked by dragon blood, or that of the phoenix, or the unicorns, or any race offered there. They can even choose to become oblivious to Arcadia, forgetting all… even me. Prince Angel has said that Rain has the possibilities of Wind in him and Bikky could master fire. They could both be mages of Arcadia if they so choose."

"But what about me?" Alicia wondered having her mind at ease about her son and the man she had left him with.

"What do you wish?" Ryo asked instead. "Think of a creature you would like to emulate. If the king allows it, you will be human still, but you will have to ability to take the form of your preferred creature…"

"A mermaid," Alicia blushed to have so quickly cut off Ryo's words. "When I was a child in Italy I fell in love with the tales of mermaids and King Triton…"

"He will be delighted to hear it." Ryo said when Alicia trailed off. "When we go to the consulate later this week to formally announce you, I will introduce you two." Alicia's eyes widened and filled. Ryo smiled, reached a hand over and warmed her coffee.

Break

"This is stupid!" Leon exploded charging to his feet startling Lord D. Count D placed a reassuring hand on his father before he turned his eyes to Leon. "We are playing right into their hands. They spook us, then have us alter our lives to try to supercede a plan only to fall into a trap."

"Leon this is an angry, vengeful relative, not a criminal mastermind." Count D tried to placate his lover.

"Most times you can not tell one from the other." Leon muttered earning a halfhearted snicker from JJ.

"What would you suggest we do?" Sofu asked. He looked over at Leon from his perch on the armrest of Lady Aurora's chair.

"I suggest," Leon arched a brow at the Kami. "That we go on with out lives. When the trap is sprung, be ready. I would rather face this head on than hide in here and have them blindside us. It's coming, you know it. I would rather let it come and fight. The best defense is a good offense."

"Are you really willing to risk so much?" Aurora looked at Leon her eyes showing her age more than her features ever could.

"We could lose it all either way. I want to lose it knowing I lived to the bitter end, and fighting." Leon smiled. "No one takes something from me without me giving them something for their effort."

"So what do you suggest?" Sofu got to his feet and walked over to Leon. "Do we let them take our children?"

"As soon as they get it out of their system, we can kick their asses then get on with life."

"Do you realize who we are dealing with?" Aurora asked feeling a shudder of revulsion. "Daughter of Zeus, she could call aid from her father and have the many ancient titans come against us… I am mighty, but not that mighty."

Leon looked out into the brilliant afternoon sunlight. "I am not for sitting locked in this pet shop."

"Can we not look to Arcadia for aid?" JJ asked wondering at the gravity of their situation.

"You have no inkling, child, what that could do to the Arcadian realms." Sofu heaved a tired sigh. "I will not be the cause of such a harrowing event on the plains of that lovely palace."

"What kind of event would calling for help bring?" Leon whispered to Count D.

Before Count D could answer his question Sofu continued. "Many years ago when Zarro ascended the throne, there were several Olympians who tried to wrest it from him feeling that the leader Zeus should retain his former glory serving no one. But their might was as nothing compared to the might of the White Lions, the Gryphons and the Dragons. This was just before the Fairy and Elven kingdoms joined us. Arcadia was terrorized by…"

"Civil war," Leon finished thinking of a time in the US's own troubled past. "But wouldn't that mean that they would go against Zarro if they attacked us."

"They have no qualms against that," Lady Aurora sighed. "It would mean another shot at the crown. A simple family squabble would turn into a full-scale war; something mother is fond of starting. Her infidelity lost so many lives I am ashamed to admit she birthed me."

"Are you forgetting," The room turned startled eyes to the doorway to see Nestoir leaning against it, as if he had been there a while. "That Zarro has an entirely new army at his disposal." Nestoir walked into the room. "You Kami's are not without your own defenses and allies. Your oldest brother…" Nestoir looked deeply into Sofu's eyes. "Is quite fond of you." With those words Nestoir turned to smoke. His voice wafted to them as he floated out into the warm afternoon. "Let them come." Leon grinned, he had always liked Andy's husband. "…Be…Prepared…"

Break

Ryo stood at the sink mulling over the Andy's words as he cleaned the lunch dishes. He was amazed that Rain was doing so well after such a complete mental breakdown. Whatever it was that Prince Angel had said to him had worked wonders. Bikky would not speak on it. Thinking of that day brought him back to what Andy had wanted to speak with him and Dee about. She had looked more adult than he ever hoped to see the vivacious bubble of childish energy.

While Ryo had sniffled wiping the trail of tears that fell down his cheeks and Dee had simmered Andy had leaned over her chair looking deep into their eyes. "He will need to talk." Andy had said. "He will have questions, and you will have to answer them."

"Questions?" Dee wondered aloud as Ryo blew his nose on the handkerchief that Daphnus gave him. The silken article the first sign that he had entered the sumptuous room.

"We have already discussed things of a sexual nature," Ryo whispered his face heating. "He asked, if Dee loved me so much why would he hurt me so terribly. I explained…"

Andy shook her head, "When he needs to talk, you be ready, no matter how embarrassed you are you need to talk to him. Or he will get his answers elsewhere and who knows what knuckleheaded teenager will give him advice…the wrong advice. Better he hear the truth from you than fantasy's from a child."

Ryo nodded prepared to speak but Andy got to her feet her dress sliding over her form like lavender liquid sparkling in the jewel toned light. "Another thing Ryo-Chan." Ryo looked up and felt warmth wrap around his chilled body. "You need to forgive him, and so does Rain. This hatred will kill you inside. Let it go."

"Forgive the boys who…" Ryo began but Andy shook her head slowly her own eyes filling as she touched the raw, burning emotions that roiled inside of Ryo a similar heat emanated from Dee. Andy took her hand away from his face and touched his heart.

"Easy to say," Dee ground out his jaw clenched. "You were not there that night," Dee stared at the hanging painting of Queen Victoria. "You did not see him Andy, a child… A child being held down and… he was on top of him…"

"He has been taken from this world and sent to his judgment. Harboring this hatred cannot hurt him, it never could, and all it can do is tear you up inside." Andy's words felt like a knife in his soul. Ryo realized he was just standing with his hands running under the hot water. As it fell off his hands it sizzled and evaporated never reaching the sink. "Let it go," Andy's words rang in his heart. "You all need to let it go."

"Ryo!" Bikky ran into the kitchen pulling Ryo away from the sink. Not knowing what was wrong Bikky simply put his arms around Ryo. Ryo cooled his hands and returned the impromptu embrace. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine…I" Ryo tried to smile. Thinking of how well Rain had seemed to adjust after his talk with Prince Angel Ryo smiled. "I am fine. So is Rain. We will be ok. He can't hurt us anymore…"

"Ryo?" Bikky questioned tossing a helpless look at Dee who rushed into the kitchen when he saw Ryo in tears.

"Prince Angel said that Andy told him," Rain said entering the kitchen a small smile on his face. "That you can't always look behind you. If you look behind you, you are more than likely to walk into a wall or off a cliff. Look forward and see where it can lead." With a simple smile from Rain Ryo could feel his grip on his anger slip. The smile widened and just like that he let it go.

Break

Count D sat on the park bench next to his father and watched as Chris, Rain and Bikky pushed them on the small toddler swings. Leon prowled the playground keeping his eyes wide. T-Chan marched beside him sniffing random strangers. T-Chan growled as a stranger sidled up to the bench ignoring the children. "You are still so beautiful," Count D frowned at the familiar voice of the man who addressed his father. Lord D looked up at Hamanosuke a small smile on his face. Hama- allowed his hand to stray to a length of Lord D's silken hair where it fell over his shoulder.

Lord D smiled as the hand was shoved away. JJ stood behind Hama holding the wrist of the offending hand. "Haven't you learned not to touch him?" JJ tossed the hand aside. "It pisses me off."

"Tell me," Hama said as Count D gasped feeling a pain in his heart that he did not recognize. "What pisses you off more?  _ME_  touching him, or…" Hama turned his head to look at Leon and T-Chan fighting several large men while several figures headed for the children. " _Her_  touching them?" Count D jumped to his feet as he saw Helen heading towards the children. Chris held Aoi in his arms backing away while Rain and Bikky snatched Kiba and Shinrai.

JJ's heart beat in a twisted cadence of panic. He needed to protect his children, yet he needed to free Lord D from Hamanosuke. What a great time for Sofu and Aurora to seek Soofu A JJ thought frantically. They should never have left the safety of the shop. "Be at ease," JJ's mind reeled when he saw Bikky and Rain knocked out and Chris soon following. "All is as planned."

"Andy these are my children! Are you insane?!" JJ yelled struggling against her words.

"You had already lost this battle before it began. At least this way we can plan a counter. Leon was correct about staying in the shop. They think to attack from all sides."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked as he grappled with Hama.

"We were coming to your aid when the alarm sounded at the palace. Dae is making war on Arcadia! If we had gone to the shop we would have gotten here too late to aid the king." Andy's presence left JJ as he received a ringing blow to his scull from behind. Lord D struggled but was caught in a strong embrace.

"It's us," Angel looked up where Collins shoved against the thin Asian man that stood over JJ. Collins was amazed at the wiry strength that was pushing him back.

"Get back human. This is not your fight!" Hama yelled shoving Collins to the ground. He looked at Angel holding on to Lord D and a smile lit his face. "But it is now." Angel bit back a scream as he and Lord D were enveloped in a black cloud and solid ground vanished from beneath their feet. He felt Lord D slump in his arms unconscious.

Count D felt rage build in his slight frame as he fought the demons trying to take the children. Several swarmed him at once enveloping him in a mound of hard, scaled bodies. Leon felt the breath leave his lungs as Count D vanished from view along with the group of children. The demons disbanded leaving Count D on the cold ground panting for air. "They're gone," Count D sobbed feeling his own heart pound as he suffered through his first parental attack that all Kami's experienced when their children were in peril. "Oh, my love, they have taken the children."

 

To Be Continued


	9. Whipped Creme Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the Sugar Series.

Whipped Crème 11

Instinct

Deep blue eyes opened roving the area with discernment uncommon in one so young. "Biggy," Bikky heard the whimper with a mixture of relief and anger. He felt something soft against his hand and looked to see Rain lying beside him still unconscious. Bikky smiled at Lyo hoping to stop the small child from crying. He reached over to touch Rain testing for a temperature. Rain muttered his eyes opened revealing his confusion at finding himself in strange surroundings.

"We'll be alright," Bikky said when Chris awakened. "I am sure that by now the rescue is planned and ready to be executed." Bikky nodded his confidence mounting as he remembered the previous times when he had witnessed the Arcadians preparing for battle.

"You think so," Lyo whimpered at the slick voice that could be heard. Hamanosuke approached the young people in the room. It was then that Bikky noted Lord D and Angel slumped in the corner. Even unconscious, Angel had refused to relinquish his hold on his friend. Angel's fingers flexed in the silk material of Lord D's robe as he opened his eyes.

"D…D," Angel called gently patting Lord D's cheeks. "What did you do to him?" Angel's demand caused a smile on Hama's face.

"Oh… He will be out for quite some time, you see," Hamanosuke's smile was pure smugness as he looked over the beautiful kami lying across Angel's lap. "Anytime a being of pure light is trapped in a black soul net for any length of time it takes some extra effort to recover. Here," Hama left a gleaming silver bucket near Angel. "He may need this when he awakens." Hama paused on his way out of the holding room to look at the children. He saw the burning defiance in Bikky's eyes and smiled his eyes then roamed over Chris, passed Lyo and the smaller children to fall on Rain. "Aren't you adorable?" Rain shivered at the intimate look Hama treated him to before leaving the room. Rain looked at the silver bucket and contemplated using it before Lord D ever got a chance to.

Break

Count D's entire world was consumed with the need to embrace his child. He brought trembling hands up to his head as if to keep it in place as the world spun in wild circles around him. Count D flinched when Leon picked him up into his arms. "Aoi…" he sobbed tangling his fingers in Leon's wild riot of blond hair. For the first time Count D noticed the blood that trickled from Leon's brow. "Oh, Leon, they have injured you. They injured you and took our child... I must destroy them, I must."

"Relax child," Leon battled the urge to shed tears of his own when he heard Sofu's command. "You must not allow this to consume you."

"They took Aoi and Christopher and…" Count D began his fingers clenched drawing blood. Leon frowned when he saw the crimson drops falling from his love's palm.

"Look at me," Sofu commanded ignoring Soofu A beside him. Q-Chan fluttered about squeaking as she looked for Lord D. "He too has been taken." Sofu told her. JJ watched as her leathery wings fluttered once, and then she sank to the ground trembling. JJ took his mother in law in his hands. "I know, he is trapped in a black net, I felt it when he was enveloped." Sofu took several deep breathes as he thought of his beloved son in the clutches of the fiend who had previously abused him.

"It seems you were earnest in your request of my aid." Soofu A commented as he looked at the curious onlookers that took in the scene. Sirens could be heard as the LAPD arrived trying to figure out what had happened.

"You mean to tell me," Commissioner Rose was yelling at another officer. "That royal and noble Arcadian's were kidnapped on American soil. Orcot!" Leon tried not to be surprised that Sofu could easily lift Count D for the older Kami had simply taken his grandson from Leon. "What is going on here?" Rose demanded as soon as Leon was standing in front of him.

"My brother, my daughter, Rain, Bikky and Lyo Maclean as well as Kiba and Shinrai has all been taken sir. The perpetrators are several terrorist with a nefarious agenda to wrest the crown from Zarro. They also have with them someone who is believed to be the great grandmother of Count D." Leon tried his best to keep the explanation short and human friendly.

"Will it be taken care of?" Rose asked unsure how involved the police department should be in Arcadian matters. He did not know the full details, but he was sure this was no ordinary kingdom and consulate.

"Yeah," Leon vowed. "It will be taken care of."

Break

Ryo clenched his fingers around his gun as he shot the demons that were attempting to storm the Arcadian Palace. He wiped sweat from his brow. "Dee, who is calling our cell?" Ryo asked not bothering to look at the buzzing at his hip. When the cell stopped he went back to the fight at hand. He and Dee had brought Alicia to the Arcadian consulate so that she could meet the king and discuss becoming an Arcadian. It was quite by surprise that they now found themselves in the middle of a war.

"What are you doing?" Ro startled when Laton strode over to him.

"I'm trying to defend Arcadia." Ryo answered unsure if he had done something wrong.

"But what are you doing?" Laton asked again watching his grandson load another clip into his weapon. Ryo looked at his grandfather when the man opened his mouth to speak he noted the smoke billowing around them. "When you are in human realms defeating human foes you use human weapons." Laton turned his attention to the horde of demons trying to beat down the Arcadian army. Ryo stared in shock as Laton opened his mouth to emit a ferocious flame that took several rows of monsters down.

Dee gulped when Laton gave Ryo a meaningful glare. Dark green scales flashed overhead. Laton smiled as his wife beat her powerful wings to fan his flames causing more damage to their enemies. Golden talons began to shred the leathery hide from the screaming demons as Torcha continued on her path. Ryo's eyes stung from the acrid smoke making it's way from the charred remains. With a resolute nod Ryo sat down his weapon. He clasped his hands before turning them palms out . Dee watched his lover in awe as flames akin to Laton's blasted the army below. Laton gave an approving nod then climbed onto the balcony. He jumped into the sky. His arms extended to his side as claws replaced his hands. His skin was soon covered in glorious shining scales while large wings began to pump against the sky. Dee stared at the red and gold beast forgetting about the war at hand.

"Pay attention!" Nestoir yelled shoving Dee off his feet. Dee's eyes wandered the littered balcony to see several large, spiked balls where he had once stood.

"Thanks," Dee muttered getting to his feet. He felt his pocket buzz just as Chimera destroyed the last wave. "Yeah," He said into the cell.

"Dee… help us…"

Dee frowned when his connection went dead. He checked his phone's log while shaking his head at Clarisande when she offered him medical assistance. "Ryo…baby, call the pet shop."

"Is something wrong with the boys?" Ryo asked using a towel to clean the sweat from his brow.

Before Dee could answer Andy strode over her sword sizzling as it cleaned itself of the rotting demon blood. She slide the now clean blade into its sheath and clicked her bracelets together. Within moments her deep purple warriors garb of leather and silk vanished to be replaced with a fresh outfit of black linen. "No time for that, no need to call the shop. No one is there."

"Where are they?" Ryo asked worried as Andy and the other Royale appeared to be getting ready for another battle.

Andy placed a hand on Ryo hoping to calm him as her husband explained the entire situation. "We are going to find them…" Ryo inhaled deep hoping to calm his heart. He could feel Andy's gentle ministrations.

"They called me," Dee pulled his phone out to see that both Bikky and Rain's cell phone numbers were showing up.

"Call 'em back on silent and trace it. I had their phones installed with Parent tracers." Ryo said as Dee dialed.

"Ryo… Dee," Bikky's voice came through softly.

"Are you ok?" Ryo asked taking the phone from Dee. Ryo could hear Lyo sobbing in the background.

"Da-Ryo, Da-Dee," Lyo whimpered Dee clenched his fist thinking of his children away from home.

"Ryo…Hurry guys, Lord D is still passed out and Rain is starting to freak." Bikky said breathing deeply trying to remain calm. "The mean guy… Hamano… Whatever his name is… He thinks Rain is pretty…" Bikky continued speaking but Ryo did not hear the words. The small phone had fallen from nerveless fingers.

"The hell he does," Ryo ground out stomping to the balcony. "O-Ji-Sama." Laton heard the call. He curled over flying to his grandson. "Dee is tracking a location, I need you to get me there as soon as possible."

"These coordinates," Dee said looking at the computer screen. "Where are they leading?" Daphnus walked over smoothing his hair from his brow. "I don't know where this is."

"It looks like one of the Greek isles." Daphnus muttered. He typed a few words on the machine. "Yeah, it appears to be Gortyn, the Island is…"

"Don't start," Nestoir held up a finger. Before Daphnus could say more Nestoir placed his hand over the princes mouth. " Don't be tedious, let's just plan a rescue."

"You don't have to be so…" Daphnus trailed off as he saw the deep plumes of smoke rolling from Ryo's fingers. "Laton… Call the dragons, your families army should be of use here, we will need flight. Angel keep the children in your orb." Prince Angel nodded before silently handing his orb to Zarro. The king looked inside to see the youngest prince and princess sleeping soundly. "we will secure your children in another one of his orbs." Daphnus told Dee and Ryo. He would have said more but heard the crowd at the door.

Sofu stepped over the threshold holding tight to Count D. His tense features a testimony to his own distress at Lord D's situation. "We'll let's get ready, Dae should be reeling from his defeat here," Andy glowered at the room in general. Nestoir stroked his hand over his wife's arm. "Let's go retrieve our treasure."

Break

A low moan alerted the occupants in the room that Lord D was regaining consciousness. Angel wiped the moisture from Lord D's brow with his sleeve. "There now, D, there now," Angel smiled hoping that the kami would not panic. Lord D winced as his stomach rejected the presence of the black net. "Bring the pail!" Angel called when he saw the sick tinge. Bikky rushed forward offering the gleaming article. Angel patted Lord D's back through his sickness. Rain sat on the floor staring.

This was a nightmare right? Rain wondered running his hands through his hair. Bikky noted the tugging and remembered when he had mentally collapsed at their school. Soon, Rain thought, soon he would wake up and Ryo would be sitting beside him on the bed talking softly. Sometimes if he asked, Ryo would even lie beside him… Rain's thoughts trailed off. His eyes closed tightly wishing to feel Ryo's warmth.

"Rain," Bikky scooted over to Rain. He took the frail boy into his arms. "Be strong ok, just hold on, Dad's are coming." Rain tried to nod only managing to bury his face in Bikky's chest.

"It's going to hurt," Rain's words were muffled against Bikky's shirt. "You don't know… but you saw how he looked at me…" Rain sniffled tears falling. "God, why couldn't I just be ugly?"

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Rain," Bikky promised as he felt the trembles in his brothers body shake him as well. "I'll fight… I will." Bikky thought back to their earlier skirmish. He had done all he could and still they had taken them. Kiba and Shinrai crawled over to their father. Holding his robes they ceased to sniffle. Aoi went to her Grandfather sniffling.

"Dr… Lord D," Rain whispered. Bikky was surprised that the ill looking Lord D had heard Rain. "When he's done… can you… can you fix it?"

"I won't let him hurt you." Lord D stood to his feet. With a regal frown he straitened his robe. "I am not some meek toy to be passed from one to another. He will learn a lesson here today." Angel admired Lord D's courage, though he was unsure what good it would do them. Lyo whimpered as the door opened. Hamanosuke strolled into the room smiling at Lord D.

"You are awake." Hama allowed his eyes to roam the graceful figure before him. "That human took one from me, and here I have retrieved three. My harem will be more lovely than ever."

"Well now, son of Hermione." Hamanosuke stepped aside to allow Helen into the room. She moved her dark hair away from her startling beautiful face. Helen walked in a circle around Lord D taking in his slim, pale figure. He gazed at her, his purple eyes defiant.

"Do what you will with me, but let the children, and this young human, go free." Lord D indicated Angel.

"No, he's mine." Hama grasped Angel to him. He slide a hand over Angel's stomach before groping him rudely.

"Get your hands off me." Angel struggled wincing at the brutal grip on his arm.

Hama growled when Angel managed to get enough leverage to land a punch. Hama shoved Angel hard to the floor landing on top of him. "Stop it this instant or so help me I will take you here and now." Angel ceased his struggles when he felt Hama fumbling with his tights.

"Yeah Angel," Bikky said fury lighting his eyes on fire. "His type only beats on those who are helpless, who can't fight back… Look at him… I am taller than Lord D and he beat him."

"Watch it kid, or I'll have you too. You're not my type, but I'll put you in your place." Hama snarled pushing away from Angel to tower over Bikky and Rain. Hama raised his hand high to strike.

"No," Lord D ran forward placing his own body in front of the boys. Rain stood to his feet with Bikky. Bikky was right, they would not let this mad harm them. Lord D had been so kind to him, treating him easing his wounds. "You will not hurt them." Hama grasped Lord D's arm tossing him to the shining marble floor. Kiba, Shinrai, Aoi and Lyo began to sob. Christopher went beside the other boys hoping to help them protect the Count's father. Hama turned; his eyes that of a raging beast as he gazed at the three boys.

Angel got slowly to his feet shaking his head to clear it of the fog Hama's blow had left behind. He tried to get to Lord D but was brushed aside. Lord D was knocked to his knees. Helen stood by watching the unfolding drama. Hama drew his hand back to strike Lord D and in that moment she realized a startling fact that nearly brought her to her knees. That was her grandson. "Stop it!" Helen rushed to Hama halting his hand from connecting with Lord D. Hama's eyes turned from the brutal grip he had on Lord D's hair to turn incredulous to the beauty before him. " Do not hurt him…" Helen reached down and pulled Lord D into her arms.  
Chapter 12  
Consuming Fire

Snug fitting black linen stretched across long legs highlighting the slender figure to perfection. Leon watched as Count D snapped the closures on a sleeveless vest. With a snap gloves were pulled on. Leon noted that D left his fingers and thus his long nails free. D then picked up a pair of bracelets that winked dully silver in the light. Leon realized that he had ceased to load his weapons into his bag to watch D dress. The last item that D picked up baffled Leon. D wound a long thick ribbon about his small waist the ends were tied with two large heavy globes that looked to be made of beaten metal. Count D then moved his hair behind his ear and Leon tried not to be freaked out by how much he resembled Sofu.

As the sun sank Q-Chan chirped, fluttered and spread her wings. In a sudden gale the small creature vanished leaving Lady Aurora standing there her face streaked with blood that leaked from her eyes. "Weep not, love." Sofu commanded entering the room. Sofu's eyes traveled to JJ who had been silently loading weapon after weapon into his bag and on his person. "Our son has an inner core of strength inside of him now. He will draw upon that strength and stand." JJ raised his face to Sofu. "As sure as my son has taken up residence in your heart, you hold his."

"Will it be enough to save him?" JJ asked worried that he would find Lord D broken inside and out.

"No." Soofu A's simple answer and shrug caused Leon to frown. Sofu D deferred to his brother and stood silent as he continued to speak. "Do you have faith that you will find him safe?"

"Faith…" JJ wondered what the ancient being was trying to tell him. Soofu laughed softly before he went to stand beside his younger brother.

Andy entered the room jewels winked at her wrists and hip where they were encrusted along the hilt of her sword. "We ride." Was all she said before turning to leave the room. Dee looked to where Ryo sat in deep conversation with Laton. He made several gestures with his hands as if practicing before, with everyone else, he filed out of the room.

Break

Lord D felt Helen embrace him with an odd mixture of relief and disbelief. "Woman what do you think you are doing?" Hamanosuke demanded trying to wrest Lord D from her grasp. Lord D cried out at the brutal wrenching of his arm. Helen felt the shockwave of anger grace her entire body as she heard the delicate bones in the wrist snap.

"I…I…" Helen could not explain the emotions that fueled her actions. "He is my grandson," Was all she could think to say.

"Never before has family meant anything to you." Hama snarled holding the wrist. Lord D bit his lip refusing to frighten the children with his pain. Kiba and Shinrai were already terrified. Aoi patted her young uncles hoping to make them understand that Dada and Papa were on the way.

"But," Helen hugged Lord D stroking his hair. Lord D gasped using his gifts to discern the emotions of the woman who held him so tenderly. Truly was she confused by her need to protect him. Before she could utter another word the door banged open. "Father," Helen looked to the imposing figure that stood surveying the occupants of the room.

"Father…" Angel looked at the flowing white beard and hair. "If that is Helen, the legendary Helen of Troy, then you must be…" Angel's eyes widened as he stared at none other than Zeus.

"If she said to release him, you should release him." Zeus' eyes flashed staring at the angry beast that grappled with his daughter for the soft creature in her arms.

"I do not take orders from anyone other than Dae." Hama snarled Lord D gasped as his injured wrist was pulled further. Bikky was silent as he walked over to the wall. He picked up a broom with a heavy handle. While the adults were arguing Rain blocked their notice of Bikky as he unscrewed the bristles. Helen scooted away from Hama taking Lord D with her. Rain accepted the broom as Bikky stepped up with the handle. With Chris beside him he faced Hama. "What exactly do you plan to do with that?"

"I won't let you hurt them!" Bikky gripped his handle. Zeus stared at him with admiration shining from his eyes.

"N…Neither will I." Rain stepped up beside his brother and his friend. He took a defensive stance that he had learned from Count D. Hama growled and the boys braced themselves for attack. Zeus raised his hands and several other Arcadian angels entered the room to protect the favored daughter of their leader.

Hamanosuke glared at the young humans and angels. He sneered and snapped his fingers. Several large demons entered the room snarling. Lyo began to sob as acid dripped from their mouths sizzling on the marble floors of the elegant room. Aoi patted his hand, "Papa here," Aoi said holding her little hand open to show them an iridescent bubble. Hama's eyes went from the bubble to the commotion at the door.

Dae burst into the room holding his side. "Damn Arcadians," he wheezed. "I need a body… Fast!" Dae summoned one of his warlocks. Angel screamed as Dae grabbed the man's head. He stood as if transfixed. Dae's previous body fell to the floor an empty husk. Angel's feet scuffed the floor as he inched away from the slack jawed, empty stare of the corpse at his feet. Dae stood before them resplendent in his new skin. "Now what is the problem?" Dae pulled Hamanosuke to him kissing him deeply.

"This creature is trying to impede my claiming of my property!" Hama pointed an accusing finger at Helen. "The only reason I agreed to help is because you said I could have him."

"A deal is a deal," Dae's hand traveled down Hama's hip to slide across his backside. "Woman, release the kami." Helen gasped as Hama moved to take Lord D.

"No!" Lord D got to his feet backing away from Hama. He held his broken wrist close to his body. Angel scrambled to his feet standing next to Lord D. "I am not yours! You will not rape me again." Lord D took the stick from Bikky. "I may not be able to use my gifts to end your miserable existence, but I will not allow you to abuse me or my family." Lord D's eyes traveled to his children and granddaughter. He looked to Bikky, Rain and Chris. Lyo clung to Bikky's pant leg his wailing a never ceasing background to the tense silence that captured the room in an inescapable net.

Hama growled reaching for Lord D. he was brought up short when he felt the stick connect sharply with his head. "You hit me." Hama stared at Lord D who brought the stick back preparing to do it again. Hama narrowed his eyes at Lord D as the demons engaged the angels that tried to protect Helen. "I want you to know," Hama circled Lord D slowly drinking in his radiant beauty. Long skeins of delicate red patterned silk showed off Lord D's beauty to perfection. "That after I have subdued you, I will have him," Hama pointed at Angel, "And him," he then pointed at Rain, And even him. While you watch." Hama looked Bikky over with a curl of his lip he turned back to Lord D. "Then I will take you till you can't stand. And then, I will take you again. Until you admit that you are mine."

Lord D rolled his eyes heavenward as if seeking divine aid. Hama stepped forward and Lord D rapped him again with the stick. "Stop that!' Hama demanded when blood began to trickle from his brow.

"No," Lord D smacked him again. Bikky and Rain cheered ignoring the fighting angels and demons around them they watched as Lord D stood up to Hamanosuke. Hama tried to grab the stick but brought back his stinging hand as Lord D tapped him hard across the knuckles. Hama growled preparing to charge Lord D. The large palace shook underneath their feet as the sound of thundering hooves could be heard on fast approach to the palace.

Dae, sword locked with Zeus' thunderbolt, paused a foul oath leaving his lips. "They could not give us time to regroup." He muttered shoving his blade into its sheath.

"They?" Zeus demanded. "You said your army would keep the Royale occupied."

"Well maybe I should have stayed here and tortured children and you could attack the bloody king in his domicile." Dae grumbled stomping to the large windows he threw them open. Helen walked over to stare in shock at the armada of flying equines that halted several feet from the palace.

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D gasped handing Bikky the broom handle he moved to the window. Lord D stared at JJ who mouth two words. "Get down." Lord D backed away from the window. He took the children and Angel to a far corner where the crouched in safety as the equines landed. Dae and Hama looked down in confusion missing the roaring dragons that flared their mighty wings. Dae gasped backing away seeing Ryo on Laton's back his hands bared. Princess Chimera sat astride her Unicorn and Prince Kronos, blond hair flying, sat beside her on his Pegasus.

"Flames," Dae whispered moments before the room was blasted. Lord D trembled in fear that the flames used in their rescue would harm them. He noted a glow coming from Aoi.

"Angel…" She held up her small orb in her tiny hands. Lord D peered into the orb to see Prince Angel his massive golden wings beating against the azure sky. In his hands was a larger orb that he pointed towards the palace.

"Told you they were on the way." Bikky said patting Rain's shoulder.

"No one enters this room." Dae threw the words at Hama as he turned towards the door. Helen coughed waving the acrid smoke away from her face as he father left to lend whatever aid he could to the demons fighting his king's army.

Break

Leon thought of the last time he and D had been taken to an exotic island. He had been bound with his own handcuffs and D had jumped from a plane. Leon thought of the coolly composed D of the past and the simmering D of this moment and a wry smile lifted his features. Hama made the biggest mistake of all when he touched their children. D jumped to the ground moments before Nestoir's Unipeg landed. Leon hurried to his side as Dee joined them. Dee took a moment to look up to see Ryo still atop Laton throwing flames at various points of the palace.

A leather skinned beast approached D only to receive a tiny dagger from D's bracelet in his throat. Leon blinked several times again studying the jewelry. He saw that the points on the bracelets were actually miniature swords that D tossed whenever he could not reach an opponent. Leon whistled at D's accuracy. He had not time to further appreciate D's skill as a horde of monsters came crashing through the gates.

"Come get it," JJ muttered stalking forward with his guns glinting. Dee and Leon followed suit firing on the beasts. Andy, Nestoir and Daphnus soon joined them. The sound of Andy's sword leaving its sheath was loud over the blasting guns. Nestoir and Daphus were soon armed as well. Tisiphone uncased large silver wings to ascend the sky shooting arrows into beasts from above.

"Princess Clarisande," Nestoir called summoning the beautiful princess with flowing dark hair. "It seems Dae has sent you his warlocks… Have fun."

Clarisande smiled as she saw the robed men advancing with their pagan tools and books. "I will." She promised preparing to battle.

"O-Ji-Sama," Ryo leaned close to Laton's massive head. "I want my children."

"You shall have them, snap dragon," Laton promised admiring the dogged determination he could sense coming from Ryo.

"Ha!" Hamanosuke cheered when Count D ran out of blades on his bracelets. Leon shot several slime covered, scaled beasts with Princess Chimera's weapons and watched as D beat several beast unconscious. Dee walked behind the enraged kami and shot the beasts where they lay. "What are you doing, he was down?" Hama demanded watching as Dee shot all of the felled beasts.

"By direct order of High Prince Daphnus, you are all sentenced to death." Hama's eyes widened he scanned the fighting crowd to see the long braid of the High Prince as he swung his sword taking several demons down in one sweep. Hama backed away when D stood before him. Hama stared as D unwound the silken belt at his waist. "What are you going to do, perform a ribbon dance?"

"Yes," Count D said simply. "Enjoy he show." Count D's hands moved and Hama was struck hard with one of the metal balls that were connected to the ribbon. He tried to duck, but Count D moved and used his legs to send the ball flying in a wide arc taking out several beasts that tried to come to Hama's side. Hama ducked remembering the skills he had spent years honing in the imperial army of China. He dodged one of Count D's swinging weapons only to be hit hard by the other.

"I am so tired of you damn kami's hitting me on the head." Hama snarled making Count D pause to consider the words. Hama took his moment of inactivity to rush him to the ground. Leon was worried until he saw D's legs lift sending Hama flying to the ground with a painful thud. D stood to his feet swinging his ribbon wide, Leon watching him, thought that his movements did resemble a dance. D wrapped the ribbon around Hama capturing his hands before becoming secured around his neck. D then proceeded to land the remaining ball on his head. When Hama lay insensate on the ground D looked up to see that the ground forces were taken. The Arcadian army were storming the palace.

Break

Helen stood in between the demons guarding the room and her captives. They heard several piercing screams and Lord D placed his uninjured hand against his brow. Helen had been impressed to see Rain and Bikky wrap Lord D's broken wrist and secure it to his side with a sling made from Bikky's over shirt and belt. "Why are they screaming like that? A demon asked his human façade slipping away in his fear at whatever was coming to the door.

"That…" Lord D said backing away when he knew a breach was imminent. "Would be my mother."

"Your mother…" Helen said looking to the door as if blew in on itself lighting sparking around it's edges. When the smoke cleared Andy stood aside to allow Lady Aurora to step into the room. Aurora stood wearing black leather pants and top. Her heeled boos clicked on the marble as she took a step forward. Her long black hair cascaded around her face. Topaz eyes glowed in fury as she saw the sling on her son's arm. Helen heard the hiss and stepped back as Aurora bared her fangs. "Hermione."

"How dare you?" Aurora began advancing on the demons who retreated from her. Lady Aurora was glad of the protective orb as shards of glass from the window crashed into the room with Ryo, Sofu D and Soofu A. Dae came crashing in behind them an armada of demon guards at his side. Soofu A pulled a pin from his curly, sable locks that turned into a gleaming sword with a golden hilt. On the blade were sparkling stars of the house of David. He pointed the weapon at a demon and it fell dead without it so much as touching him. The other creatures in the room looked at Soofu A backing away in terror.

Deep brown eyes pierced Dae and he felt his throat constrict. As he struggled to breathe Count D strolled into the room dragging Hama with his ribbon. Dae realized that all of his monsters were dead or dying. Dae dove crashing on top of Hama's bound form. D tugged falling back into Leon's arms as his ribbon fell to the ground empty.

"Gomen nesai O-Ji-Ue," Count D bowed before Sofu D. "I tried to bring him to you." Helen stared in horror at her daughter. Blood dripped from Aurora's hands to stain the once beautiful now charred marble. JJ reloaded his pistol with a ominous click he pulled the hammer back pointing weapon at Helen. Angels came running into the room.

"I could not…" Helen began tears falling from her eyes. "I could not harm them. I took them to hurt you. You… I wanted to destroy all you had built, but… But," Helen leaned against her father for support. "I took one look at him… he is so beautiful and he is my grandson. Hermione, he is my grandson, they," Helen pointed a shaking finger at Shinrai and Kiba. "They are my great-grandchildren and it goes further with that one." Helen pointed to Aoi. "They are all so beautiful."

Ryo walked to the or. He tapped the bubble and it popped as if made of soap. Lyo ceased his sobbing to rush into his arms, "Da-Ryo!" As Ryo soothed the small child Rain and Bikky both ran to his side holding him close. Dee approached his family and they embraced him as well.

"I am so glad we got you boys cell phones." Dee said around the lump in his throat as he held his family. "So glad." Count D took Aoi into his arms feeling his murderous rage leave his body he sagged against Leon.

"I want to go home." Count D said simply holding tight to Christopher's hand.

Nestoir and Daphnus both approached Zeus and the remaining angels of Arcadia. "By order," Nestoir began before Daphnus could go into a long speech. "Of High King Zarro you are ordered to appear before him immediately." They turned briskly on their heel.

"Am I hearing the theme song to…" Ryo paused in his uging of his children. "Is that… Sailor Moon?" He paused as Rain began to frantically search his many pockets.

"Julie is a fan, so I downloaded it as her ring tone. Hi," He said into his phone. When he answered it.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Julie screeched into the phone. Rain winced holding the phone away from his ear. As he stood pondering the merits of honesty against having to explain what he was doing in Greece she continued. "It is opening night, they are prepping your understudy. I DO NOT WANT TO KISS PETER CARMICHAEL!"

"Stall them," Dee said into the receiver having taken the phone from Rain. "We're on our way."  
Whipped Crème 13

Interlude

"You look like crap." Were the first words Julie said to Rain as they all stepped into the green room. Rain took a moment to gaze into a mirror at his tangled hair, dirt smudges and torn clothing. "Were you trying to roller blade again? Bikky!" Julie turned a frown on Bikky. "You know he doesn't do too well with those."

"We weren't roller blading," Rain said with a smile.

"What are you just standing around for?" Ryo stepped aside as a teacher dressed in all black stepped forward. He tried not to smile at the thin man with his beret. It was obvious that the man was an English teacher using this play to live his dreams of Broadway through the talents of his students. Watery gray eyes fell on his stars. "Curtain is in 45 minutes. You were supposed to be here an hour ago." The teacher pulled off his maroon beret.

Ryo stepped next to Rain when it seemed the man would reprimand him. "Unavoidable circumstances, but he is here now." Ryo smiled and the teacher backed away his bald pate shining in the lights of the green painted room making him look rather like a catfish with his protruding lips and hanging blond mustache. The teacher summoned the students working in wardrobe to get Rain in costume wondering all the while how such a gentle, mild-mannered man could instill such fear. Ryo took Rain's arms looking him deep in the eye. "Are you ok?"

Rain winked at Ryo a smile lighting his face. "After watching Lord D show Hama what's what... I think... I'll be just fine." Ryo nodded allowing the frantic students to usher Rain into a shower while they laid out his costume and makeup. Ryo stepped out to the waiting Arcadian limousine that was parked outside the school. He stepped in to be greeted by several dressing rooms all bustling with activities.

"There is a shower waiting for you," Bikky called as Dee left one wearing a towel. He grinned at Ryo winking.

"Hey sexy, need me to wash your back?" Dee smirked as Bikky rolled his eyes.

"We do not have time for you to help me shower." Ryo said real regret in is voice as he shut the door firmly behind him. The lights were just going down in the the theater as the entire Arcadian Royale, including Laton, Torcha, Zarro and Victoria along with the Kami and Lady Aurora were shown to their seats.

"Gosh no," Julie's eyes widened as she got a look at them all in the first row. The row behind them occupied by their guards and retinue. "We are supposed to entertain the likes of them?" She turned a nervous gaze to Rain who smiled.

"I know you will be great." Rain planted a small kiss on her cheek as the curtain lifted. It was time. Rain grinned sending her on her way.

Break

Alicia sat on the bed in her room at the Arcadian palace staring at it's lush appointments. The room was done in various shades of blue and green with large splashes of white. She felt as if she were already in the ocean. Just as Zarro was talking to her about her new life if she still agreed to become Arcadian, a deafening alarm had gone off. Alicia could still remember the fright she had felt when a young guard announced that demon intruders were attacking the palace. Zarro had growled. Alicia was in shock, the little king in his pristine white clothes and bare feet had sounded ferocious. Before her wide eyes he had summoned a strong gale that lifted him from his feet. Alicia watched as the man was replaced with a large white winged lion. Was she sure about this?

The thought had continued to plague her as she listened to the sounds of the battle that was taking place outside the gates. As she looked around the velvet and satin room she was thinking of what it would be like to have fins and live among the waves carefree and... A giggle escaped as she remembered the cartoon crab claimed that life was the bubbles under the sea. The best part, no mafia. Alicia smiled, she could get used to that.

Break

Bikky had never been happier to see his home. Rain had entered the car, leaned over against Dee falling asleep almost instantly. Dee lifted his legs allowing him to stretch out on the seat. "I can't believe he performed so well after all that. He must have been exhausted even before he set foot on the stage." Bikky said a wide yawn muffling his words. Rain woke up as Dee moved. "Come on, we're home." Rain mumbled opening his eyes. Bikky took Rain's arm helping him from the car. Dee parked while Ryo carried Lyo inside. Bikky followed along. He put forth a mighty effort to stay awake.

"Go on to bed Bikky," Ryo said a gentle pat in his bedroom's direction sending Bikky on his way.

"Gonna help with..." Bikky yawned leaning against the wall in Lyo's bedroom.

"You're asleep on your feet," Ryo's words were kind. "Now get into bed before I have to carry you."

"I'm too big..." Bikky flopped over leaning his head against the wall.

"You heard him, brat." Bikky frowned when he felt Dee tugging his arm. "We have all had a long day." Bikky opened his mouth to argue further but yawned instead. "You are practically asleep on your feet."

"Don't fuss so much," Rain muttered to Bikky as he went to his own bedroom.

Bikky saw the tired expression on Rain's face. "Get in bed, I'll braid your hair." Rain nodded understanding Bikky's need to care for someone. Ryo laughed softly as the boys went inside. After tucking Lyo into bed Dee and Ryo went into their own bedroom to find Renee sleeping on their bed. Ryo took a moment to appreciate that he had changed the sheets before they left the house.

"M...Mom," Dee said still not used to saying the word. Renee awakened to his gentle brushing of her hair.

"They told me that you were off fighting. I wanted to be sure to be aware of when you got home." Renee placed her hand on Dee's face. "You are safe, both of you." Renee smiled at Ryo. "You do not look like you have been fighting. You both look tired, you can tell me about it tomorrow. I just needed to be sure you are safe." Renee kissed them both on the cheek before she left them alone.

Dee heard a sigh as Ryo dropped heavily on the bed. "Even though you are exhausted, you will never get to sleep. Is it bad that I can interpret your sighs?" Ryo sighed again a sweet smile on his lips. "Perhaps I can help relax you." Before Ryo could form a reply, or claim to be too tired for sex Dee kissed him. "Just relax, let me take care of you." Dee's words were low and sensual never failing to work their magic on Ryo. He did as Dee said enjoying the gentle undressing. Dee's fingers peeled his shirt off. As his chest was exposed Dee placed light kisses. Ryo sighed taking his bottom lip in his mouth as Dee sucked his pert nipples. "Just let me take care of you." Dee said against the moist flesh of Ryo's chest.

"Dee... I don't know," Ryo began panting. "How much I can satisfy you. I am so tired."

"Don't worry about me baby," Dee murmured pulling Ryo pants from his body. Ryo gasped at the feel of the firm grip on his manhood. "Yes, that's right baby," Dee whispered placing kisses along the length of Ryo's excitement. As Ryo moaned and panted Dee sucked him in deeply. Ryo closed his eyes crying out softly. Dee massaged the sensitive globes beneath Ryo's member trailing his tongue over the flesh.

"Dee," Ryo panted gripping the sheets. "Close," Ryo moaned lifting his hips pushing himself further down Dee's throat. "Oh... Dee," Ryo cried out feeling his body coil in upon itself.

"Ryo, relax," was the only warning Ryo had as Dee pressed two fingers inside of him. Dee smiled as Ryo clenched his fingers, uttered a cry and came in a flood down his throat. As Ryo settled down he realized that Dee was cleaning him with a damp towel. Before he could say anything, he felt sleep stealing rational thought. "I love you baby." Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear as he pulled the blanket around him.

Feeling on the verge of the best sleep he'd had in a long time, Ryo smiled. "Love you Dee, love you. Zutto."

Break

Randolph stopped walking and just stared. For so long he had looked into this office only to see Brown and Goldman poring over files. Now, sitting looking fresh, as if they had never left, were Ryo and Dee. At desks in the office across the hall were Orcot and Jameson and Resnick. Randolph was still staring as Dee got to his feet. "I think I have something. Where is Rose?"

"Having lunch in his office with Jeremy," Ryo said without looking up from his computer.

"Of all the times for him to be getting a blow job," Dee said rolling his eyes. "Sorry," He muttered when he looked up to see JJ standing with a file in hand.

"No need to apologize, I agree." JJ frowned at the closed office door with the blind over the window drawn.

"So uh... How's Lord D?" Dee asked with a wink at JJ. JJ grinned saying nothing. He handed Dee the file and went back into his office.

Break (Last Night)

Count D could feel his heart break as he looked at the makeshift sling on his father's arm. As the car drove to the boy's school, Count D had knelt at Lord D's feet. "Chi Chi Ue." Lord D opened his eyes to peer at his son. "If you lend me your gifts again, I can heal your wrist,"

"I did not lend you my gifts child." Lord D smiled moving his uninjured arm to brush through the thick locks of Count D's hair.

"I don't understand." Count D stared at his father trying to figure out how he had healed him.

"I bestowed them upon you. You have them inside of you. The first time I guided your trance, now if you truly wish it, you can do it on your own." Leon watched as Count D placed his hands on his fathers broken wrist. Lord D winced biting his lip as D tried to heal him. "Relax child, go inside of yourself, find your core..." Lord D paused a smile lighting his face as the faint smell of Sakura bloomed in the car. As Count D slipped deeper the scent intensified. Leon felt drugged by the need to embrace Count D as his senses were swamped with his essence.

Instead of the ice he had been encased in his first time in a healing trance, Count D felt as if he were walking underneath the falling blossoms of the cherry trees. He saw his father as he had stood in front of Hama. Count D smiled as he watched his father defend himself with a broomstick. He went further still confused as he saw Helen protecting his father. Lord D could feel the tentative touch of his son coursing through his body. A little further and Count D backed away his face a furious shade of red. "How do you feel Chi Chi Ue?" Count D asked not looking into Lord D's eyes.

Lord D placed a hand underneath Count D's chin lifting his face until their eyes met. Count D felt swallowed in the deep purple orbs of his father. "I feel just fine, thank you." Lord D removed the splint and moved his wrist around. "As long as I live, you may feed upon my gifts without the use of the Hippocratic oath. Your particular brand of Chi Gong is safe. I would never bind you so." Count D nodded still unable to speak. Lord D smirked as the car pulled up to their house. "Be well, child." Lord D waved them off he and JJ carried their sleeping twins inside, glad to be home.

JJ rounded the door of the nursery wondering at Count D's odd behavior. "What did you do to him?" JJ asked when they had returned to their bedroom. Lord D looked over his shoulder at JJ his smile dazzling. JJ moved to help lift the luscious locks of hair aside as Lord D undressed.

"I did nothing love," Lord D unwound the large bow and sash at his waist. Lord D then peeled his robe from his body. "As is common with novices, he simply went too far and saw more than he cared to see."

"What did he see?" JJ asked swallowing hard as Lord D removed his sleeveless sheath. JJ gulped as Lord D stood before him in nothing but his painted on under pants. "I can do that," JJ said moving to undo the buttons at the small of Lord D's graceful back. JJ was assaulted with the scent of Lord D as he wrapped his arms around him reaching for the buttons. His hands shook slightly in anticipation as Lord D stared up at him a smile on his face inviting JJ to more than helping him undress. As his fingers closed around the small diamond closures JJ's lips connected to Lord D's and he forgot all but the sweet taste of Lord D.

JJ continued to lap at Lord D's mouth while he pulled the pants down his fingers gracing the round, firm backside he had become so enamored of. A moan began in Lord D's throat as JJ pulled his leg up wedging himself between the porcelain fine appendages. JJ ground his hips firmly against Lord D's swelling member. The rough material of JJ's pants caused shivers to race along Lord D's spine. Lord D felt particularly wanton being completely bare while JJ was still fully dressed. Long fingered hands gripped JJ's tie as Lord D tried to assuage his need to feel the heated flesh underneath the fine shirt JJ had worn to the play.

"Easy, now," JJ crooned licking the pale chest before suckling a sensitive nipple between his lips. "I will take care of you." Lord D gasped as JJ's words sent a breath of warm air over his sensitized skin.

"Oh, my love, you always do." Lord D sat on the bed glad to see JJ begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. Lord D could not contain his hands. With deft movements of his fingers, his nails made short work of the soft material. JJ laughed shrugging free of the tattered garment.

"Do you want the pants, or can I remove them?" JJ offered his belt buckle playfully. Lord D's cheeks pinkened in the dim light of the room. JJ ceased his teasing as his own throbbing member reminded him that he needed attention. Freeing himself he stepped from the pants and closer to Lord D. Lord D spread his legs so that JJ could stand between them. Lord D took a moment to appreciate the sight of the turgid erection displayed before his face. He took it lightly in his hands caressing it lovingly. JJ sighed as Lord D trailed his tongue along the seam stealing the drop of moisture at the tip. "Oh... Precious..." JJ sighed feeling Lord D engulf him. "You take me so deep."

"Um hmmm," Lord D's response caused JJ's knees to nearly buckle. Lord D worked his throat as his hand came up to gently massage the two swollen globes at he apex of JJ's thighs. Lord D hummed again and JJ gasped locking his hands in Lord D's hair as he moved his hips pumping into his willing mouth. JJ could feel himself quickening and pulled out. "Inside of me." Lord D raised a brow and JJ nearly laughed at the demand.

"At your service," JJ climbed onto the bed as Lord D scooted back. JJ placed his hands on Lord D's knees pushing them apart. He could not help but to lick up the long legs until he made it to the moist treasure between. Lord D cried out as JJ began his own time of licking and suckling. JJ moistened his fingers probing Lord D loosening the tight flesh he would soon conquer. Lord D panted as JJ dragged his tongue between his cheeks paying close attention to the entrance to Lord D's most secret recesses. Lord D brought a hand to his lips trying to quell his cries of rapture. "No, I want to hear. Deafen me with your pleasure."

"Jemi-Chan, your tongue is so deep," Lord D squirmed as JJ wriggled his tongue inside of him. "Ah..." Lord D canted his hips nearly bucking JJ off. "OOOHHHH!" Lord D cried as JJ shoved two fingers in deep pressing against his most sensitive spot. Lord D's body wept with joy as he released down JJ's throat. JJ worked to swallow the copious amounts of sweetness that he had become alarmingly addicted to.

JJ wasted no time moving Lord D's legs pulling until the relaxed Kami was practically sitting in his lap. Lord D whimpered as JJ pressed against his opening. JJ sealed his lips to Lord D swallowing his cry of pleasure as he sank deep inside. "Take me there, Darling," JJ whispered against Lord D's lips. Lord D nodded moving his hips in slow circles raising up then sliding deliciously back down. Lord D's moans intensified as he moved on JJ his frenzy bringing him closer and closer as JJ pressed against his spot on each thrust.

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D panted as he swelled. "Touch me," Lord D took JJ's hand curling his fingers around his member. JJ began to slide his hand over the engorged member as he felt himself lose control. JJ began to raise his hips pumping into Lord D. He could feel Lord D tighten around him. The contractions of Lord D's release took JJ to completion. JJ brought his hand to his lips licking his fingers clean. Swallowing he pressed a kiss to Lord D's lips. Lord D smiled as he tasted himself in JJ's mouth. Easing from Lord D's body he took a soft cloth to clean them both. Lord D was asleep before he was dried. JJ smiled falling fast asleep beside him.

Break

Jeremy knew that look. Berkeley held the telephone book open but was not looking at the pages of restaurants that delivered. Deep blue eyes seemed to pierce through the thin jacket and shirt Jeremy wore. He could feel his nipples harden in excitement. From a look? Jeremy blushed as Berkeley sat the ignored book aside. He stood from his chair towering over Jeremy. Jeremy brought his eyes up to see Berkeley undoing his belt. Jeremy sighed opening his mouth to admit the long, thick member that he could feel swelling even more as it passed between his lips. Jeremy gagged as he always did, still not used to performing the intimate act even after all their time together. "Just try to relax around me," Berkeley coached as Jeremy suckled.

Jeremy bobbed his head, bring a hand up to stroke as he paid close attention to the head. Licking along the sides he grinned as Berkeley gasped pulling away from his eager, if untrained, mouth. "Too much?" Jeremy asked licking his lips clean of the pre-cum that glistened there.

"Drop your pants and bend that sexy ass over the desk." Jeremy blushed doing as Berkeley commanded. Berkeley sat in his chair caressing Jeremy's thighs, he used his thumbs to part the creamy cheeks before he licked his lips and dove in. Jeremy bit his lips hard to keep from uttering a cry that would carry beyond the office door. Berkeley licked beyond the portal to the trembling flesh beneath. He moved further down pulling Jeremy's member gently through his spread legs. Berkeley inserted a finger into Jeremy causing the smaller man to whimper as his legs began to shake. "That's right," Berkeley purred nuzzling the flesh as he inserted another finger and another in quick succession.

Jeremy heard the sound of Berkeley opening a drawer in his desk and knew Berkeley was searching for lubrication. Jeremy blushed as he thought of the many times they had been in the office lamenting the fact that there was no lube. Berkeley had begun keeping a stash in his desk. Gently, Berkeley lubed Jeremy and began to enter him slowly. "Ah," Jeremy cried before covering his mouth with a hand to keep as silent as possible. Berkeley grasped Jeremy's hips thrusting deep enjoying the exquisite torture of being so close, yet holding back. "Berk... Wanna come..." Jeremy whined when it seemed Berkeley would keep him on edge. Berkeley reached down squeezing tight. Jeremy sighed knowing Berkeley would have his way and he would not come until Berkeley was ready.

"Almost there, love," Berkeley promised increasing his speed. Jeremy knew Berkeley was close from the feel of his continued swelling inside of him. Berkeley began to pump his hand as he felt his own end near. "Ok, Baby, come." Berkeley demanded slamming hard against Jeremy. "Come," Berkeley demanded again pounding him into the desk. "Come." On the third command Jeremy emitted a strangled cry and shot over the fine, polished wood. He knew Berkeley could feel his contractions and he was pushed over the edge again as Berkeley released deep inside of him. Berkeley pulled out and sat in his chair keeping Jeremy in his arms.

Jeremy sighed feeling Berkeley spill out of his body and onto Berkeley's exposed thighs. "We'd better clean up." Jeremy said he moved to retrieve a tissue but Berkeley pulled him back kissing him. Jeremy sighed allowing Berkeley's tongue to claim his mouth. "I love you."

"You know I do," Berkeley smirked opening another drawer to show moist wipes. Jeremy smiled and enjoyed having his lover tend to him.

Break

"I say we visit the boy," Ryo said sitting down his coffee mug. "Somewhere in his mad ravings might be the truth." Ryo turned a few more pages in the old files. "It looks like the detectives who handled the case could not get much, but I would like to try."

"If anyone can get him to talk, it's you." Dee murmured looking up from his own disturbing file. "Our cases were easier when they involved one of Count D's weird animals. All we had to do was produce a contract."

"Would you like for our cases to be easy?" Ryo asked as he closed the file after adding his own notes.

"I would be bored within a day." Dee mused as he showed Ryo his work. "This guy here, he has dark hair under his nails, he is a blond, so I am going to go through all who know him and look for this shade of hair."

"Also look at the other corpses to see if they have similar findings." Ryo said thinking back over a previous case. "Our criminal is either not as smart as he believes or he was in a hurry and thus careless. We need to find out which scenario is the truth and why." Dee looked up at Ryo a smile on his face. It felt good to be back.

Break

Jeremy shifted his hips as he entered JJ's office. "Hi,"JJ looked up from his work to see his cousin leaning against the door way.

"Hey," Jeremy stepped forward trying to straiten his walk and failing miserably. He sat in the chair by JJ's desk with a pleased sigh.

"Now that you have had lunch with Berkeley, want something to eat?" JJ offered Jeremy a wrapped sub he had on his desk.

"I'm starving," Jeremy tore into the package ignoring JJ's laughter.

"You could at least feed him," Jeremy paused at JJ's odd words. He turned to see Berkeley standing behind him. Berkeley reached over stealing a piece of ham from the sandwich.

Berkeley chewed slowly ignoring JJ and Jill. "Where is Orcot? He left a note on my office door saying he had something I needed to see."

"I think he went home for lunch," Jill said not looking up from her computer.

"Great," Berkeley frowned clenching his fingers around the note he still held. "Of all the times for him to be getting a blow job." JJ laughed causing Berkeley and Jeremy to look at each other oddly. Berkeley went back to his office and Jeremy went back to his sandwich after giving his cousin one last long look.

Break

Count D heard the chime over his door. The normal smirk frozen in place melted away to a genuine smile as he saw Leon entering the office a brown and pink bag in tow. Count D would recognize that bakery's logo anywhere. "Oh Leon," Count D breathed edging closer to the bag.

"No, not yet," Leon held him off taking the bag and backing down the hall. Count D licked his lips and panted following Leon to their bedroom. "Where is Jewel?" Leon asked holding on to his sense of responsibility. Count D sobered from his chocolate lust. He motioned for Leon to follow him. They went to the Honlon's garden to find all three heads dozing. Aoi lay with her small fingers curled around the fur of T-Chan.

"Chris went to the mall with Rain, Bikky, Carol, Catherine and a couple other kids. I couldn't just leave her." T-Chan grumbled. Leon watched the ferocious beast gently grasp his daughter by the scruff of her neck. Aoi did not awaken as the razor sharp, flesh rending canines pulled her closer to his furry bulk. She snuggled the beast emitting a tiny sigh. Count D smiled as a large paw wrapped around her tiny frame. "Go on, before you wake her." T-Chan ordered hiding his embarrassment as he shooed them from the garden. With a wicked grin, Leon pulled Count D back to their bedroom.

"Now where were we?" Leon muttered nuzzling Count D's creamy neck. He slide his tongue around the shell of a delicate ear enjoying the shiver that displayed Count D's arousal. "I am going to devour you." Leon promised undoing the buttons that hid Count D's skin from view.

"Is that a promise?" Count D stepped away from the silk pooling at his dainty feet. Leon reached around to land a sharp spank to Count D's bottom. "Oooh," Count D panted crawling onto the bed. He remained on his hands and knees presenting Leon with a perfect angle and view.

"Say when," Leon commanded before his brought his hand down. Count D gasped feeling his erection throb almost painfully and Leon disciplined his aching backside. Leon spanked again taking a moment to run his hands over the bright red globes of D's perfectly shaped bottom. "I can't take anymore." Leon said before D could call a halt to his activities. " You are so sexy." Leon was quick to spread lubrication on himself using his fingers to loosen and oil D. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Count D spread his legs balancing on his elbows offering more of himself for Leon's deep thrusting. Leon leaned over kissing each round, pink cheek before siding his tongue along the seam. He never bought flavored lube, D tasted good all on his own. "Leon, Shiite," D whimpered hitching his backside up for further licking. Leon smiled knowing that word all too well. Taking himself in hand Leon pressed against D's opening entering him in one smooth thrust. "Oh... Leon, yes." D moved his hips in appreciation of Leon's deep penetration. "Yes," He began to moan as Leon placed his large hands on D's small waist and moved him. "Leon, I'm almost there." Count D groaned at the feel of Leon pressing against his pleasure spot.

"Not yet," Leon begged as he released inside of D. Pulling out D flopped over onto his back. He knew what Leon wanted. D spread his legs for Leon to lay between them. Leon wasted no time as he began to suck D deep into his mouth. He used his fingers to penetrate D stroking in and out as licked pushing D closer to the edge. "Give it to me," Leon urged pushing his fingers in deep. Count D gasped and did just that coming into Leon's mouth. Leon gulped the sweet essence reveling in the taste of D. D lay sprawled on the bed as Leon crawled over to hold him in his arm. "Sorry, baby, but I need to get a shower and get back to work."

"I know," Count D said pulling a sheet over his body as he watched Leon walk nude to their bathroom.

"We'll finish this later." Leon promised as D stretched out glorious under the bright afternoon sunlight.

Count D smirked hearing the shower start. "I know."  
Whipped Crème 14

Honest Delusions

Julie tried not to mind the flock of girls that followed them around the mall. Carol seemed to be handling it well. She would not turn into a jealous shrew. It was just that... "Why do they have to touch him?" Julie gasped realizing that she had spoken aloud. She saw Carol look up from her perusing of a new dress. "It doesn't bother you when other girls hit on Bikky?"

"We made a promise to each other a long time ago." Carol answered setting the dress aside. "This would look better on you with your darker coloring." Carol took the pale pink dress away from Julie replacing it with a deeper colored purple. "You know, the royal color of High Princess Andromache and High Prince Daphnus is purple."

"Really?" Julie mused thinking back over all she had learned about the royale. "But isn't she married to High Prince Nestoir? Then her color should match his, he is..."

"Deep blue," Rain supplied coming over with a bag full of more cargo pants. "Do you like that dress?"

"It is cute, but I could never afford it." Julie thought disdainfully of her meager allowance.

"Consider it a gift." Rain took the dress to pay for it along with several overlarge shirts. "Ex-Ta-C has a concert in three weeks. I will try to get you guys tickets." Rain looked over his shoulder a smile on his face making Julie's heart flutter. Her brother rolled his eyes as his sister sighed. Chris was laughing with Catherine showing Carol the bejeweled collar that she had purchased for Blanca.

"Hey!" Rain looked up as they left the store heading to the large food court. Erick ambled forward with Terry in tow. "What's up guys?" Erick tried to keep his words light and friendly, but it bothered him to see Julie hanging onto Rain's arm.

"Just getting a snack then heading over to the arcade for a while." Bikky answered as Rain was busy tugging a note pad from one of his pockets. "Summer touring is going to be tough," Bikky said to Rain looking over his shoulder at the pad as they sat in a booth. "Ryo and Dee said I was to go with you." Rain's face brightened at the knowledge. "Now let's eat so we can go kick major butt at the arcade." Rain grinned ordering a large meal as always.

Break

Ryo sat in his chair staring at the limp hair of the wild eyed teen. "You don't know. But I know... I know... I saw... I know, but you don't know that I know what I know."

"What do you know?" Ryo asked gentling his voice he leaned forward. "You can tell me."

"No, no..." The boy rocked back and forth. "No, no, no, no, I know, but you don't." The boy laughed causing Ryo to gulp never before having come across such blatant madness. Though his hospital garments were neat and pressed they were sloppy on his frame. He was a tall boy nearing eighteen. He looked like an older version of Lance and a younger version of their father.

"Why did you try to kill your brother?" Ryo asked hoping a change in subject would refocus Matthew.

"Better dead than know... better dead." Matthew nodded his head his eyes narrowing on Ryo. "I will get him and he will be happy. Then I will join him."

"Tell me what happened." Ryo looked at the notes. From the evidence, the boy had been raped repeatedly then left unconscious behind the school.

"Happened," Matthew nodded his head gripping his knees. His laughter rang out strident in the enclosed walls. Several nurses ran into the room with needles to sedate the boy prone to violent outbursts. "Happened..." His laughter continued and Ryo got to his feet not wanting to see the young man restrained and sedated. As his laughter died Ryo walked down the hall knowing he would be getting no more information from him today.

Dee waited for Ryo in the waiting room a grim look on his face. "I was reading through the files that the other detectives left." Dee said as Ryo sat beside him his jacket hung over his knee. The double gun holsters at his sides belied the gentleness of his appearance. "He was an A+ student and athlete, model child, well behaved, stayed out of trouble... something more is going on here, something that snapped a brilliant mind."

"In his madness is truth, we just have to decipher it." Ryo mused going over his own notes. "He knows something... I think it is about his attacker." Ryo got to his feet. "Come on, we get out at six tonight. Just enough time for me to finish a late dinner." Dee understood Ryo's need to spend as much time together as a family even as he understood that cooking gave Ryo's mind time to pick through whatever was bothering him.

Break

Chris looked into the nursery to see Count D and Leon both near Aoi's crib. Count D sang a mandarin lullaby as Leon rubbed the small back. "Good night guys," He whispered. They looked up and Leon winked at his brother vowing to visit him when he left his daughter's room. Count D smiled waving Chris off . Leon found Chris sitting on his bed looking over a new book he had gotten at the mall. "This says that a Kirin came down and spoke to an ancient emperor and gave the Chinese people written language." Leon looked over at the pictures in the book of fantastic beasts that Chris held.

"Looking at the squiggly little lines of that stuff, I would have to agree... It had to come from some magical force." Leon laughed remembering the many times he had seen notes from Lord or Sofu D to Count D. "Why don't you ask Kaylin the next time you see her?" Leon said moving so that Chris could get into bed. "Don't stay up too late."

"Most of the creatures in this book, I have met either in this shop, or on Arcadia." Chris said causing Leon to laugh as he headed off to find his own bed.

"Night bro," Leon shut the door softly behind him leaving Chris with his book.

Break

"Have you talked with Laton?" Ryo looked up at the question startled. He nearly shoved his laptop to the floor from where it rested on his long, strong legs. Dee paused to appreciate the pale, beautiful limbs where they peeked at him from the boxers Ryo wore preparing to go to bed. "I thought we agreed not to bring work in here." Dee frowned noting the files open on the machine and indicated their bedroom.

"I know," Ryo saved his files shutting the computer down. "I am sorry." When it was safe, Ryo dutifully closed his machine. He put it away in it's case before crawling on all fours to the edge of the bed where he got to his knees. He was nearly eye level with Dee where he stood at the edge of the bed. "Can you forgive me?" Ryo brought his hands up to slide his fingers just underneath the band of Dee's shorts caressing his skin.

Dee grinned, a repentant Ryo was always fun. "I think I can," Dee leaned forward sucking Ryo's succulent bottom lip into his mouth. "Tell me what your grandfather said about us renewing our vows on Arcadia."

"He said something about the king making him see..." Ryo panted as Dee's fingers reached around to squeeze his firm bottom. "Then he said the Obsidian Palace would be glad to have us... Dee," Ryo squirmed holding tight to Dee as he was tumbled back onto their bed.

"Shh, baby I know," Dee muttered allowing his tongue to singe Ryo's nipples. "So tasty," Dee smiled when he heard the sharp intake of breath Ryo sucked in.

"No Dee... You... I want... "Ryo gave up trying to speak and shoved Dee away from his body. He sat up pulling Dee's shorts down. Taking his lover gently in hand he began to suck. This taste hitting the back of his throat was painfully arousing.

"Ooooh Ryo," Dee caressed the small hairs at the back of Ryo's nape before he began a shallow thrusting in his mouth. Ryo brought his hands up to squeeze the muscled globes of Dee's backside kneading the flesh as he bobbed his head. "Baby, baby," Dee pulled out pushing Ryo onto his back breathing as if he had run a mile he fumbled around for the tube of Lubrication. Ryo relaxed his body as Dee's fingers found his intimate regions and pushed in. "So tight, my Ryo, always so tight."

"I fit you Dee, only you." Ryo sighed his cheeks darkening in the lamp light as he spread his legs wider to give Dee more access. "Dee," Ryo purred opening his arms for Dee to crawl on top of him. Dee smiled as he conquered his blushing angel.

Break

Randolph held tighter, not wanting to end before they did. It was always more meaningful when they did it together. Randolph frowned to realize that he was so horny. The past few nights someone had been in the backyard, so he could not get to the tree. He had tried waiting and trailing the person, but he always lost them. Who the hell would dare to stalk cops? Ryo threw his head back gripping the sheets his cries carried faintly beyond the window and Randolph gasped giving up the battle to restrain himself. How can one man be so beautiful? Randolph thought as he wiped his hands on his jeans. One day Ryo would be his.

Break

Long incisors glowed in the deep darkness of the surrounding night as a predatory smile wreathed the doll-like face. Yards of silken brown hair fell around the unseen figure in pristine white as topaz eyes scanned the figure. She stood too far away to see his features but his scent came loud and clear. She looked over to her companion. "I knew that if we left for the night, he would come. It is like a drug his fascination with your grandson." Laton nodded as Heaven again looked up to see the figure climbing from the tree. He stood at he bottom watching as the lights went out before he shuffled on his way home his pants stiff as the wetness cooled in the gentle night breeze. Laton wrinkled his nose at the scent of the cooling human essence.

"I will end him." Laton vowed following him through the yard on silent wings. "I will end him very soon."

Break

"It must be someone who knows them." Leon said to Ryo as he pored over the Mereen files. "Because they had to know that Mr. Mereen was home sick that day."

"What about the parent driver?" Dee asked pulling another file and going over it. "Mr...Mr. Lester." Dee found the name. "No, looks like he has a solid alibi and was ninety at the time. Not a parent driver, a grandparent driver." Dee tried to infuse some levity in the grim findings. "More like great grandparent." Ryo rewarded him with a small smile. "No hand prints, no blood, no semen," Dee folded his arms across his chest. "This sucks."

Closing the file, Dee pulled another. "Looks like our 'Ripper' is taking a break. He hasn't murdered anyone in a while." Jill said sighing hoping to solve the case before someone else was murdered.

"Looking at the files, I think we may have already locked them away." JJ said showing the other detectives his findings. "See this symbol, it is the same one found on the cases involving 'The Cause'." JJ showed them the mutilate crucifix. "It kind of seems like their moral BS to kill prostitutes." JJ showed then the crime photos he had been poring over. "This hair matches the good doctors." JJ affirmed. "I got it back from the lab today. Apparently this guy was killed a while ago, it just took some time to find the corpse. I'll bet that the guy was a male prostitute made it that much more worse for them."

"Son of a..." Leon muttered looked around embarrassed to have looked for Count D at the office. "Son of a bitch."

"One case closed," Ryo got to his feet startled as Laton entered their office. "There is a strange young woman that tells me I can not be back here." Ryo watched as his grandfather walked around the office as if looking for something. He frowned, was his grandfather sniffing around his office?"

"Did you eat her?" Dee asked wondering what the ancient dragon was doing.

"Young man," Laton paused in his sniffing to pierce Dee with a deep gaze. "Do you know how long it has been since I have eaten human... you don't taste as well as you think you do."

"O...K..." Dee watched as Laton turned about in the office.

"He's been here before, but the scent is faint.."

"What are you doing?" Ryo braved to ask before his grandfather could leave the office.

"Heaven and I tracked him here." Laton looked around again. "The one who watches you." Laton slid his gaze over Ryo. "You were intimate last night."

Ryo turned scarlet and began to stammer as he asked his grandfather what he meant. "You know what he means," Dee winked at his lover finding his acute embarrassment adorable. "What I want to know is who is watching us. That is creepy, and all kinds of gross."

"I'll find him," Laton promised. "And when I do..." He let the threat hang as he wandered out of the office.

"I need more coffee. "Ryo dashed out going the opposite direction of his grandfather. Ryo entered the break room more shaken than he cared to admit. Whoever this person could be was persistent. He had been there a while now, if his grandfather was to be believed. The fact that the scent led here... Ryo poured his coffee frowning to find it lukewarm he looked around, seeing no one he heated the pot in his hands.

"Ryo," Ryo nearly dropped the pot as Randolph came into the break room a shy smile on his face. "I mean MacLean." Ryo looked over at Randolph wondering what he could need. "I know this might be hard to believe," Randolph began. He had decided last night to try to become friends with the beautiful detective. Then perhaps something could grow from that. This animosity he forced to keep his real feelings from emerging was gaining him nothing but unfulfilled longing. Whoa, Randolph paused as he took in the dark blue top, white pants and polished shoes Ryo wore. He was so beautiful with his hair falling all over his face in a boyish flop. Those eyes, he understood why Dee left the lights on sometimes when they made love. It must be fantastic to watch those eyes cloud with passion.

"Did you need something?" Ryo asked when the other detective did nothing but stare at him.

"Um, yeah," Randolph sighed dropping into a chair glad the break room was empty. "Can we talk?" Ryo sat with his coffee in his hands. He realized it was bubbling slightly and cooled his hands before he sat it on the table. Ryo noted the pensive expression that Randolph wore and grew worried that the man would try to mock him or his family again, or that he needed help with a case. "How did you know... I mean... Damn." Randolph had not known how difficult it would be to speak about this. "How did you know you were gay?"

"I fell in love with a man." Ryo answered with a smile as he remembered his battles with his feelings. "I reached the point where I was at the end of my emotional rope and the only one I wanted was Dee. To hold me, to comfort me... To have me. So I went to him and have been there since."

"I thought he chased you." Randolph was confused had he got his rumors incorrect?

"And caught... Where is this coming from?" Ryo asked his voice kind as he peered at Randolph.

"Do you, I mean, is there a man that you desire?"

"Desire is putting it mildly." Randolph said feeling tears threaten as he spoke of his love with his love and was unable to tell him so.

"Hey... Whoa, it's ok." Ryo handed Randolph a handkerchief never dreaming to see the man so emotional in front anyone, least of all himself.

"I am sorry I have been such an ass to you guys, I just... Never thought I would be caught in the same net." Randolph sniffled, "How do you deal?"

"With?" Ryo asked still in shock to see the other man so distraught.

"Being gay, I mean, you guys kick ass in the field, you raise kids, you..." Randolph floundered when he saw Ryo's expression go from being amused to annoyed.

"So being gay makes us less than human, we can't do our jobs and have a family?" Ryo demanded afraid that this was going to turn into another session of Randolph's derogatory commentary on his lifestyle.

"No, no that's not what I meant." Randolph was quick to reassure Ryo of his feelings. "I just feel so out of it. I don't know what to do."

Ryo's face relaxed into a smile. "Have you thought about telling him you love him?" Ryo asked out of his element with Randoph.

"I can't," Randolph got p to get his own coffee unwilling to look at Ryo while his heart bled so painfully.

"Is he strait?" Ryo asked confused when Randolph shook his head.

"He is involved, in a long time relationship too." Randolph clenched his fists. "But I know I can love him better."

"How do you presume to know what someone else wants, or needs?" Ryo's words caused a pain to pierce through Randolph. "If he is with someone and it is long term, then I would say he is being loved as he wants to be. Perhaps you should accept that he is happy with someone else and look elsewhere. All this can cause you is pain." Ryo got to his feet to refill his coffee cup. He was sad that he could not help Randolph more, but he knew that to give him false hope would later, make the situation only worse.

"I... I can't" Randolph saw Ryo heading to the door. "I can't accept that!" Randolph shoved Ryo hard into a wall causing the mug to drop and shatter. Ryo gasped as Randolph pressed his lips to his. "Just let me try, I can be gentle." Ryo shoved Randolph hard.

Ryo was gripping Randolph's arms breathing shallow as he stared at the wild eyed detective. "Ryo!" Dee entered the break room with Laton at his side. The dragon king had searched him out when he identified the scent coming from an office close by. The office was Randolph's. "What the hell?" Dee barked when Randolph stumbled away from Ryo. Every hair on Dee's body stood on end as he heard a feral hiss at his ear. He turned to see Heaven standing as if she had been there all along.

"Seal this room," Laton ordered taking a step towards Randolph Heaven at his side.

"O-Ji-Ue," Ryo snapped out of his shock feeling Dee take him in his arms. "No, let the law deal with this." Laton turned on Ryo his gaze intense as he looked deep into Ryo's dark eyes so like his own.

Laton nodded leaving the office a tomb of silence in his wake. Heaven frowned before she too left as silent as she had come.

"Randolph," Dee pulled Ryo closer to his body and sighed as he felt the slighter man tremble. "You are under arrest."  
Whipped Crème 15

The Other Side: Part 1

Randolph backed away from Dee. "You can't prove anything... You can't." He blubbered looking wildly about at the other detectives in the room.

"If we can get your DNA from our backyard..." Ryo paused feeling nausea threaten he inhaled deeply. "And just now... Assault, sexual assault. You kissed me." Ryo frowned wiping the back of his hand across his lips.

Randolph could see his dreams of holding Ryo in his arms being driven away by the cold, stark anger on Dee's face. "I'm in love with you!" He shouted causing more detectives to enter the break room with the chief and Berkeley. Berkeley stood with his eyes wide. He took off his glasses, cleaned and replaced them. "You should be thanking me for my restraint," Randolph glared at Dee. "Plenty of times I have dreamed of killing you so that he would be mine. Every time your lips touched his, every time your hands grazed his hips, or you licked him... You like sticking your tongue in my places. They are mine, he is mine." Randolph reached out a hand to Ryo only to be shoved back by a strength that shocked him. Because Ryo was beautiful somewhere along the way, Randolph had ceased to think of him as a man.

"I am my own person, I belong to no one." Ryo's vehemence further cemented Berkeley's admiration of the quiet detective. "Dee and I share love... you have intruded upon a beautiful union of..." Ryo paused feeling tears threaten he firmed his bottom lip. "You disgust me."

Those words caused an anguish so deep to sear Randolph that he knew his heart was breaking for he could feel each piece crack and slip to the floor. "How could you say that?" Randolph asked, his voice small as Berkeley locked him in cuffs. "I love you so much. How could you say that?" Randolph resisted the pull of the larger commissioner's hold. "I only want to love you, to taste you, to..." Randolph backed up against Berkeley's frame as Dee lunged forward.

"You were right," Dee vowed. "The only way you could ever get your hands on him is to kill me. And even then, I am sure there would be negotiations." Ryo was shaken to his core to hear such words from Dee.

Berkeley stepped in front of Randolph as Dee approached him. "If you strike him while in custody, I will have to arrest you too."

"I'm not going to hit him." Dee promised going around Berkeley to get to Randolph. Dee pulled the man to him sealing their lips. Randolph gasped as Dee's tongue foraged in his mouth stealing the strength from his knees. Dee pulled away leaving Randolph limp against Berkeley his shame pointing for all to see. With his handcuffs on he could not even bring his hands around to hide it.

"Dee?" Ryo spoke softly his face pale as he watched his lover deep throat kiss another man.

"Did you like that?" Dee asked Randolph. He continued, not waiting for him to answer. "I'm glad, you see... That is the only taste of Ryo's ass you'll ever get. Don't worry, it's fresh, I just ate him this morning." Dee licked his lips. "Ummm tasty. I have to go brush my teeth." Dee shoved out of the break room. "You disgust me." He repeated Ryo's sentiments grabbing Ryo's arm he pulled the smaller man from the room with him. Randolph stared as Ryo went with out seeming thought or protest.

Break

Hughes smiled as he saw Randolph being led away. It seemed that Laytner and MacLean could not help making enemies. This, he thought, could be used to his advantage. He did not know how, but he knew, he would use any means necessary to make them drop the charges. His son would be home in time for graduation, or they would pay. They would all pay!

Break

Chris could not remember having so much fun. Rain accepted all challengers, he stared amazed that the machine was not smoking so great was the skill being displayed. He watched as Rain took down car, after car, after car. The other boys and men would all shout, or swear as the pint sized teen demolished their best maneuvers. "Why I ought to..." A man bellowed glaring at the beautiful boy. Bikky stepped beside his brother his intense blue gaze halting the man's movement. "You ain't worth it." The man sneered leaving the Arcade. Chris heaved a sigh of relief as the man left.

"Maybe we should go," Julie said looking around at the crowd of onlookers.

"One more game," Bikky laughed clapping Rain on the back. He noted Erick staring and sent him a warning glare. Erick met his eyes, his emotional defeat plain for the other boy to read. Terry frowned at his brother. Why couldn't he just give up on Rain? For the first time in his life he wanted to walk away from his brother. Terry glowered at Rain for being the cause of the division. Rain was busy learning the basics of a fighting game. Before long he was keeping up and defeating Bikky. As the kids left the mall they were unaware of the adult male watching them a frown on his face. Hughes looked Rain over. He was laughing at Bikky's frown for he had beaten the older boy. His loose hair flowed around his shoulders, just gracing his back. Bright green eyes danced with merriment his happy features caused Hughes to look again to make sure that the child was male. That boy did not look traumatized... Not yet anyway.

Break

Dee watched as Ryo entered the shower. Several officers had seen them enter and left them alone. It had never bothered Dee before how the showers would vacate whenever he or Ryo would enter, but today it grated on his nerves. All the homophobia in the world hadn't stopped Randolph from looking at his Ryo with desperate lust. Ryo paced in the shower allowing the steaming water to pour over his lithe, pale, beautiful body. Dee wanted so badly he could barely see straight. Ha, Dee thought, he hadn't seen straight in years. "Baby," Dee stepped into the shower with Ryo.

"Un unh Dee." Ryo stepped away from Dee's strong arms. He had admitted to personal feelings to Randolph, thinking he was helping the other man in his dilemma. He had not taken his grandfather serious when the ancient dragon had claimed they had a stalker.

"I just want to hold you." Dee was adamant wrapping his arms securely around Ryo. Ryo gave up leaning back against his lover. "No one will come in."

"No one ever does, it is the same with Leon and JJ." Ryo's voice was muffled as he turned in Dee's arms shoving his face in the groove of Dee's neck.

"Like we'd want to look at their pasty, out of shape asses." Dee whispered into Ryo's hair. His scent traveled to Dee making his senses fuzzy. "Seems like I have more to be concerned about with them staring at you." Ryo said nothing he held tight to Dee feeling the hot water relax his body. "Come on, let's clock out for the day."

"No," Ryo straitened his spine. "I have an appointment with Matthew Mereen today remember, you're coming too."

"Ever the good cop." Dee smiled indulgently at his beautiful Ryo. He grabbed the soap thinking over the case they both washed quickly leaving the stalls. The locker room was eerie in the silence as they dressed both too lost in their own thoughts to make any conversation.

Break

"You came back." Ryo paused as the young man addressed him sounding almost logical. "I like your face." Ryo smiled his thanks sitting in the room's only chair. Matthew sat on the bed his clothing seeming to hold on to his frame by the will of God. "Five I counted." Matthew held up his hand displaying all five of his fingers. "Five I see you."

"Yes," Ryo said in a kind voice he often used when speaking to Lyo. "I have been here five times." Ryo sat forward in his chair. Matthew stared into the eyes so dark they appeared black. "I need you to tell me what you know about who hurt you."

"Ha...Ha...Ha!" Matthew laughed his face contorted into a wild rage. "What I know... I know about bicycles. Condoms and gloves hide what Bicycles know I know. Hurts... It hurts... But gloves show skin, skin show bicycles, condoms hide skin, pain still there." Matthew stood on the bed his fist clenched at his sides his entire body was strung taut as he began to yell. "Pain still there! Because I know, I know, I know, but you don't know. Have to protect them. I know, but you don't know that I know what I know, but I know, I do." Matthew brought a trembling hand to his forehead tears falling from his eyes. "I know."

"Ok," Ryo stood as well reaching a hand to calm the deranged teen. "It's ok."

"It's not ok!" Ryo snatched his hand back as the young man lurched away. "Because I know... I saw." Matthew whispered hunching on his hands and knees he peered at Ryo through his cloud of disheveled dark hair.

"What did you see?" Ryo prompted glad that he had thought to have his recorder in his pocket.

"I saw bicycles." Ryo sat back as the boy lay on his bed his eyes closed he moaned. "Dark place then pain and bicycles." Ryo got to his feet logging all he had learned in his notebook and turning off his recorder. "Will you come back six times?" Ryo nodded knowing that even after he solved this case, he would care for the well being of this young man.

"Dee," Ryo walked to the waiting room he sat beside his partner. " We know the boy was dumped behind the school, is there a bike rack back there?"

"No, look at the pictures of the scene." Dee handed the file over. Ryo perused the scene there was dumpsters and... Ryo paused.

"Dee, the perp could have pulled him back far enough that he would not have been found until trash pick up day. But he pulled him up so that he would be seen by anyone passing by. He risked being seen dumping the kid just to make sure that he was found. What kind of rapist does that?"

"One that cares for the kid's safety." Dee said looking again at the photos of the unconscious boy in the alley.

"Someone who cares." Ryo mused thinking back over all he had heard the young man say. "Let's get back to HQ, we should get all of our minds working on this one."

"Only you would work so hard to solve an unsolved case." Dee stood to his feet tossing his light jacket over his holsters.

"It's only unsolved until I solve it." Ryo promised smiling into the bright afternoon sunshine.

Break

"No!" Ryo and Dee halted mid step as they entered the police department to hear the chief shouting. "You heard me, tell them I said no!"

"They have clearance from the Central Investigation Agency which they all hold badges from, and they have clearance from me," Berkeley shouted just as loud. "We are on good terms with Arcadia and should endeavor to remain that way."

"We are American, we do not kow-tow to some picayune kingdom in west dumb-fuck... Where the hell is Arcadia anyway? You all did this on purpose," The chief turned on Ryo and Dee. "You and those others like you. You all planned this."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dee frowned as he tried to keep his voice from raising in front of Ryo. Ryo was always trying to get him to respect his superiors. Dee hesitated to take the paper that the chief shoved at him.

"You telling me that you all did not plan this?" The chief barked.

"That is the second time you have referred to us as 'you all' and what did you mean by 'like us'? Surely you are inferring that we are all knights of the Arcadian realm, as well enlisted in their American faction of their military and the CIA Link up with them. Not to mention that I am a royal prince. You are not at all talking about our sexuality in relations to our plotting some devious way to leave town for what... a romantic tryst or two?"

The chief knew he was treading on slippery ground here with the dark eyed detective. "I said nothing of the sort. I am just tired of losing my detectives for weeks at a time. These Arcadians are very demanding."

"It is to my understanding that royalty is." Ryo smiled now making the chief catch his breath to see such a beautiful expression. "What do they want this time?" Ryo asked Dee who handed him the paper. "Three weeks huh," Ryo looked at Berkeley. "They want us to detail a guard for their tour... Great," Ryo sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Don't give me that, you are going on a world tour with a famous band..." The chief blustered.

"Yeah... bunch of screaming fans," Ryo frowned.

"The odd stalker or two," Dee mused, "complete with death threats."

"Not to mention the horny bastards that are always after the girls... And the boys." Ryo glowered as he thought of his beautiful son joining in on the tour.

"One big party eh' babe." Dee handed the summons to Ryo. "We leave in three weeks." The chief glared at all in the room before he stormed back into his office. Dee and Ryo found Leon, JJ and Jill in their office going over paperwork to file for Randolph. "Hey guys." Dee muttered sitting at his desk while Ryo went to get them coffee. Ryo returned to his desk handing Dee a hot cup.

"We got lunch," Leon said tossing two sandwiches to Dee and a cold cut sub to Ryo. Ryo smiled glad that the other detectives had known what he would like to eat.

"Hmmm," Dee muttered when he realized the burger had grown cold. He could microwave it, but it would get too hot. Then he would have to wait for it to cool, after it cooled the bread would be hard and tough to chew not to mention the burger itself would be rubbery. "Baby, would you mind?" Dee held over the sandwiches in their aluminum packaging. Ryo smiled before he looked around. Making sure they were alone in the office, Ryo heated his hands. He handed back the smoking packages. "Thanks...whoa!" Dee blew his hands sticking a burned digit in his mouth.

"Oh.. too hot..." Ryo pulled Dee's finger from his mouth and stuck it in his own. Dee's eyes clouded as he stared at Ryo deep throating his finger.

"Get a room," JJ looked up stealing the Mereen file from Ryo. "Did you guys see this picture here?" JJ pointed to the boy's position.

"Yeah," Dee said. "He is placed in a way that will assure that he would be found."

"Not that, look, his arms are placed to cradle his head and the blanket is pulled up around him like protection." JJ said making notes in his pad.

"You think this is a case of the perpetrator falling in love with his victim? The boy was held all day and violated several times." Jill wondered aloud. She looked up a smile frozen on her face as Mr and Mrs Mereen entered their office. "Civilians just can not stay out of our back rooms."

"We were told you went by to visit Matthew. How? He will not tolerate any male visitors. He screams bloody murder and has to be sedated even when his own father visits him." Mrs Mereen demanded looking at Ryo with something akin to awe on her face. Mr. Meeren leaned on the table his jacket lifted reveling the back of his wrist. Ryo frowned when he saw the scar there.

"He is a bit precarious, and twice I left early because he had to be sedated, but..." Ryo began to speak, the scar on Mr Mereen's wrist drawing his notice again as the man moved his arm to take a chair being offered by Leon.

"How... How close are you to solving this thing?" Mr Mereen asked. "Do you have any suspects?"

"A few," Ryo said causing Dee and the others to frown at him for saying something that was not true. "Mr Mereen, if you don't mind my asking... where did you get that scar, I can not help but notice it's shape..."

Dee looked over the scar in question a frown on his face as he noted the two wheel shapes and the seat in the middle. "That old thing?" Mrs Mereen laughed glad to focus on something other than her deranged son. "He has had it since he was a kid. 'Looks like the culprit' he always says." Mrs Mereen laughed her blond hair falling around highlighting the young girl she once was mixed in with the desperate mother and hopeful wife she now portrayed.

"Yeah," Mr Mereen added his own laugh slow to come. "When I was eight, me and my brothers decided that it was a good idea to ride our bikes off the porch. I broke this wrist, my brother had a broken arm, and I have the bicycle shaped scar on my wrist to show for it."

"Dear God in heaven," Ryo blanched getting to his feet and leaving the office.

"Is he squeamish?" Mr Mereen asked looking at the faded blemish on his skin.

"He's not squeamish, just a damn good detective." Dee said looking after his horrified lover. "You sick son of a bitch... He's your son."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mr Mereen demanded surging to his feet his dark brown hair becoming damp with sweat as he stared wildly about the room at the detectives. He carefully avoided his wife's gaze.

Ryo stormed into the office he slammed his recorder down onto the desk hitting the play button he glowered at Mr Mereen. Mrs Mereen stared aghast at her husband as she heard her son speaking on the tape. "What I know... I know about bicycles. Condoms and gloves hide what Bicycles know I know. Hurts... It hurts... But gloves show skin, skin show bicycles, condoms hide skin, pain still there."

"Stop it!" Mr Mereen yelled. "Stop the tape!"

"Pain still there! Because I know, I know, I know, but you don't know. Have to protect them. I know, but you don't know that I know what I know, but I know, I do. I know."

"Ok," Ryo's calm voice was heard on the tape. "It's ok."

"It's not ok, because I know... I saw." Matthew whispered.

"What did you see?" Ryo prompted glad that he had thought to have his recorder in his pocket.

"I saw bicycles." Ryo was quiet as Matthew moaned. "Dark place then pain and bicycles."

"No wonder he went insane," Jill said with disgust apparent in her voice.

"Mr Sydny Mereen you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Matthew Mereen... your son." Ryo said pulling his cuffs from his pocket he approached the astounded man. Mrs Mereen watched with disbelief as her husband was cuffed. As he was led from the room, she fainted into JJ's arms.  
Whipped Crème 16

The Other Side Pt 2

Angel watched as Andy wandered around his shop. Business had been good lately. He'd had several regular customers that recommended the cafe to friends while wearing his designs. It had been quite by accident that Chihaya had begun to work there while Kagestuya worked with Collins in the kitchen. Chihaya stared as well as one ensemble after another was added to the counter and the pile of things the princess wanted. "You know..." Andy paused a smile on her face as she looked at him. "I think you should just come along as our designer for the tour."

"But that's all summer!" Collins burst into the room a frown on his face.

"I'll think about it," Angel promised despite Collins glare as the high princess paid for her purchases. Several servants entered the shop to carry the bags to her car. Angel looked after her as the men then got onto their flagged motorcycles flanking her little sedan as she sped down the road.

Break

Ryo heaved a tired sigh as Jones, the Detective in charge of his case, approached him with several files in hand. "We got a confession, well I am not sure if you should see the tape, I mean, you guys are fellow detectives but you are also the victims..." Ryo smiled at the young man figuring that Berkeley had given him this as his first case because it was pretty open and shut. Ryo remembered his first case with a rueful smile. Blood spattered walls and a bullet riddled drug runner. On the upside, he had gotten Bikky, or had Bikky gotten him? Ryo reached out a hand for the recorded session. Jones seemed relieved to hand his burden over. He followed Ryo into a viewing room where Dee, Leon, JJ and Jill were already sitting with coffee waiting.

"Hey," Jill said offering Jones a seat.

Jones nodded, blushed, then said, "thank you, I mean yes, I mean... Hi."

"Graduated the Police Academy at the top of his class..." Dee smirked watching the red faced detective accept a cup of coffee from Ryo. "Maybe he skipped the class on talking to pretty women." Ryo landed a soft blow to Dee's arm reminding him to be nice. Jones watched the interplay with a smile. He had been told by his classmates that this precinct would be more open to him and kinder than the others had been. Jones had to admit to feeling a bit apprehensive when he met the chief. The man had gone on for almost an hour complaining about the "Fuckin' homo's" in 'his' building. But they did their job and he would have to be at least half as good to keep up.

The chief had not needed to tell Jones to keep up. He had been following Laytner and McLean since they arrived in LA. All of their cases were high profile and they solved them so well. Orcot, and Resnick and Jameson all... Jones looked around the vid room in awe of the caliber of Detectives surrounding him. Jones mentally shook himself back into the present as Dee started the tape. They all watched as Randolph paced he small room. "I know the routine ok." he had barked at Jones enjoying a moment of mean glee at the hesitation the younger man had displayed. "I don't want a drink, I don't want a cigarette. I just want to get this over with."

"Alright, we are being recorded, but I am going to turn this on anyway." Jones had placed a recorder on the table.

"Whatever, I watched them alright." Randolph leaned over the recorder. "I climbed the tree in the yard. I started, all I wanted was to find some way to make them... I don't know man," Randolph sighed and leaned back in his chair. Dee tried to control his anger as Ryo blushed and Randolph continued. "I wanted to find some dirt on them. But while I was there, Ryo came out of the shower... he was all wet and wearing a towel. Then Dee came and pulled him to the bed. I did not know the sight of Ryo without his clothes would excite me, but it did and before long I had to relieve myself..." Ryo swallowed hard as he felt bile rise.

"So is that the only time..." Jones began prompting Randolph when the man seemed to slip back in time. "

"You know it wasn't. It was like a drug. I would return over and over again." Randolph laughed half hating himself even as his heart broke thinking that Ryo would never be in his arms. "It got so bad I was staring at him even at work. I wanted Dee to just disappear... You know they are renewing their vows..." Randolph paused again looking off. "I watched them ok. Is that enough for you or do you want more?"

"Do you admit that you forced physical attentions on detective McLean?" Jones asked dutiful in his note taking.

"Whatever, man, yeah I kissed him. I tried to shove my tongue down his throat but he pushed me away. I kind of groped his ass too, but it was fleeting, he is stronger than he looks. We do still get drug test here right? Might want to check him for steroids. I think I have bruises."

"Are you going to file a complaint." Jones felt obligated to ask.

Randolph laughed again, a hollow sound that reflected his internal bitterness. "I'm not crazy. Have you seen their lawyer. She is about five foot nothing, blond and mean. She would eat me and any lawyer crazy enough to go against her. Did you see what she did to that guy from new York. I hear he was a friend of Laytner's. If she does that to friends I would hate to see what she does to enemies. He is lucky to still have his license." Jones reached over and stopped the tape. Dee stared at the blank television a frown on his face. He reached a hand out to pull Ryo into the circle of his arms. He felt the slight tremors that racked his body as he thought of the mad man outside of their window watching their most intimate moments.

"He also admitted to having tapes... He used police department equipment... I sent a team to his apartment to search the place and confiscate them... evidence... He made illegal, porn... of... you...guys..." Jones trailed off as Ryo paled.

"Baby," Dee called him curling his fingers around as Ryo began to take slow deep breaths thinking of he and Dee and all they had done with and too each other. Their moments of love and.. Ryo breathed in deep again. "Baby," Dee called trying to calm his voice even though he felt a violent rage envelop him as he thought of Randolph outside their house in the night watching. Ryo breathed deeply again thinking of all the times they had kissed... licked... loved... "Oh... Ryo...Baby!" Dee pulled Ryo to his feet and held him over a garbage as he purged his lunch. Ryo sagged against Dee bringing a shaking hand to his eyes. Dee stroked Ryo's back amazed at how vulnerable he was. It always amazed him that someone with such quiet, determined strength could be so sensitive. His heart was the most guarded part his personality and had taken Dee over a year to crack through. But he knew that the heart was so guarded because it was his most soft possession.

"I'd feel about the same if some psycho was watching me and Little D." Leon said offering a cup of water to Ryo.

"He taped us..." Ryo blinked gulping air as a dry heave shook his frame, Dee could not help but think that the day had worn his Ryo down. First the perverted father then being assaulted by a pervert in love with him and finally to find out that he was the unknowing and unwilling star in illegal porn. "Who does that?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"Randolph did..." Jones supplied the answer surprised to see the man he idolized so shaken. So it was true, they really were only human. With human emotions and... Jones smiled to think that he could one day be as good a detective as they were.

Leon was the first to laugh. "Yeah Randolph did..." He laughed again. Dee looked at him before a smile cracked his features. Jill giggled and JJ began to laugh with them. Ryo looked around at his friends before he rethought the situation and a small laugh escaped. Dee kissed his cheek carefully avoiding his mouth. "Oh come on..." Leon laughed poking Dee in the side. "You'll lick his ass, but you won't kiss him with barf breath."

"That's gross Leon... What's wrong with you?" Dee looked offended as he offered Ryo a breath mint. "His ass taste's better."

Ryo choked on the mint his eyes watered as he laughed. "You are sick..."

"You love me," Dee shrugged and Ryo nodded even though it hadn't been a question. "Let's go, we have to visit Matthew Mereen today. You still need to brush your teeth." Dee leaned over when he saw the embarrassed frown on Ryo's face. "Try not to think about it too much. We will just get through this." Ryo nodded firming his spine. Dee grinned, maybe they all needed this trip around the world.

"Hey wait a minute!" Assistant District Attorney Hughes barged into the vid room just as Jones was resealing the evidence bag. "You are not leaving this country until you drop those charges against my kid."

"What makes you think we are dropping the charges?" Ryo asked glad of the breath mint. If there was ever a time to hide his weaknesses it was while facing this man.

"If you don't drop those charges the press might get wind of all the omitted facts about your precious Rain's case. It will be everywhere. If he turns on the television there it will be, if he picks up a magazine it will be there. How do you think the other kids in school will treat him once they know he was some murderers cum dumpster for a couple days?" Hughes gasped as Ryo grabbed his manhood in a tight fist. Reminding Dee that although Ryo was sensitive to his own person, when it came to their children he turned into a ravening beast intent on destroying all who would harm them. Dee smiled thinking of him riding King Laton's back as they had flown to greece defeating a demon army and several deposed 'gods'. He had been magnificent.

"Oh, I see why you enjoy taunting a fourteen year old boy... got to do something to make you feel like a big man. I tell you what," Ryo paused and squeezed. Hughes eyes widened and watered never having seen this side of gentle detective McLean. "If I ever hear the words cum dumpster out of your mouth again and you are not talking about your wife..." Ryo stepped further away releasing his grip with a pull. "I'll yank it off."

"I'll file a complaint...You have no right to touch me like that." Hughes whispered for fear that his voice would quiver if he spoke too loud.

"I hope you are that dumb." Dee winked as the room cleared leaving Hughes alone with his impotent rage. That was it, that was the last straw, he had tried to be nice to them and ask them to drop the charges. Now he was going to call every media contact he knew. They would regret this.

Break

An air of calm hung about Matthew as if he knew. He looked at Ryo waiting patiently for the kind man to speak. He had been waiting for his return. "I knew you would be back today for six I knew. Smart... you know now, what I know. Because I knew about bicycles." Matthew sniffled fat tears trailing down his smooth cheeks. Ryo smiled thinking that the boys words were almost normal now. Maybe he could deal with what happened to him and move on. "Lance is safe now." Matthew smiled and Ryo glimpsed the young man he once was. Ryo promised to protect Lance Mereen as he left for the day. Matthew settled down not needed sedation as he dozed in his room.

Break

"HI!" Ryo could not help but smile at the antics of Andy as she danced into his and Dee's office. "We all came by to say hi... I mean we came to officially sign the documentation that would have you guys as our American guard detail while we are on tour, but I wanted to say hi." Andy hugged Ryo tightly. "I hear there is some major, madness in the mix going on around here. What is this I hear about Rain's private affairs in the press?"

"Hughes it threatening to release to the press if we don't drop the charges." Ryo answered for Dee was too busy straightening the files the Princesses exuberant, clumsy affection had disturbed.

"What nonsense?" Andy looked around as if she had misplaced something. "Haven't you all ever heard of an eclipse." Andy winked showing Ryo and Dee a schedule. "Our first show is a live broadcast from Arcadia. We are allowing a camera crew to follow around the band and their families. I hope you don't mind, but the media will be hit with so much about Rain, and X-Ta-C and our personal lives, some old case will simple not gain momentum." Andy gave her most famous grin before she sailed towards the door her long white skirt billowing around her slim legs. "Ta..." Andy skipped down the hall laughing as her husband called her name.

"If Arcadia is doing such a mainstream effort, the only media that Hughes will be able to get is trash dime paparazzi mags, no one takes those seriously." Dee said for Ryo was still standing in shock as the jingling bells on Andy's skirts could be heard down the hall.

Break

Bikky shrugged his shoulders as they all crowded around the living room. Erick and Terry had come over after they had dropped the girls off at home. Chris sat next to Bikky quite at home in the large house having spent so much time there. "Yeah, so a bunch a reporters are going to be sniffing around asking questions." Ryo shifted Lyo in his lap as he sniffed the air to check the pots he had left simmering in the kitchen. "Can Erick and Terry stay for dinner?" Terry noted that they did not ask about Chris, either he was not staying or he was over so often he did not need an invitation.

"Fine, more than enough," Ryo got to his feet to go back to his making of the nights diner.

"What is for dinner?" Rain asked causing Erick to gape at him. He ate so much at the mall today how could he even think of putting more in?

"Terriyaki Chicken, steamed rice and vegetables along with vegetable egg rolls and I made Castella cake. I was feeling my heritage today." Ryo laughed as he checked his rice cooker with a satisfied nod he turned a few dials then when back to his large skillet.

"Extra terriyaki on mine please." Bikky put in his order as they all ran upstairs to Bikky's room to play video games until Ryo called them down for dinner.

Ryo was just setting the table when Erick came down to help him. "Rain was going to come, but he is on a hot streak, so I told him to let me do it." He tried to explain hoping Ryo would not ask him too many questions.

"Are video games really that important?" Ryo asked letting Erick have the plates as he went into the kitchen to retrieve the food in their decorative containers and sit them on the table.

"You did not have to go to such trouble on our account. We get plastic at home if not paper." Erick laughed as he sat the heavy glassware on the table with equally heavy silverware.

"Oh it is no trouble, honestly," Ryo laughed as he entered with a large jug of iced tea. "We don't own any plastic dishes." Erick looked in awe at the expensive plates that they used. Their everyday dinner table was more fancy than his mom's Christmas best. "Now why don't you tell me..." Ryo sat in a chair and indicated one near him for Eric to sit in as well. "You will be a senior next term right?" Erick nodded wondering what Ryo wanted. "How long have you been in love with him?"

"With who..." Erick tried to hide his blush but Ryo placed a hand under his chin lifting his face till they were eye level.

"Do not try to deny it, I see how you look at him and how you treat him. He is clueless, which I think is a blessing." Ryo said with a smile as he thought of Rain.

"Look sir, I do not know what happened to him, I just know it was bad and he is real skittish. Bikky is fierce protective and... Well I know I have no chance with him ok... Rain will never know I love him. I value our friendship too much. I want to be near him in any way I can... Even as just friends, so don't make me stop coming over. I promise I won't do or say..."

"Alright, it is ok." Ryo patted Erick's shoulder. "You know I am not a hypocrit, if he were to choose you I would have no problem with it, but seeing as how he is... Skittish," Ryo smiled at the word that Erick had used to describe Rain's total fear of male intimacy. "I do not see it as likely. It is in your best interest to move on to a more willing romantic partner." Erick nodded his head refusing to weep in front of the understanding man. "Why don't you go call the boys down to dinner," Ryo sent him upstairs with a gentle pat on his back and a smile. Erick took heart and squared his shoulders before he did Ryo's bidding.

"He's got it bad," Dee said from the kitchen where Erick had not even noticed him.

"His father beats him, he beats them all." Ryo said pouring ice into a large bucket and sitting it on the table. "Dee..." Dee paused hearing the small smile in Ryo's voice even without having to turn around to see it. "I've been thinking of having some landscaping done." Dee followed Ryo's line of vision and saw him staring at the tree in their backyard. He nodded his head in agreement that the arboreal accessory to the the crime had to go.  
Whipped Crème 17

A Meaningful Existence (Prequel)

"Please," Count D's voice was pure sugar as he looked at the old man sitting across from him his hand only now releasing the quill that he had used to sign a contract. "Take good care of her." The small, pale girl sitting beside the customer stared at the Count her pointed ears hidden behind her dense, strait hair the color of milk. "She needs a home where she will be cared for constantly. There are rules, three of them, that you must adhere to."

"Rules," The customer looked at the perfect image of a popular actress that he had stalked for several years.

"Never allow her to see you unclothed," Count D held up a finger showing a long, perfectly manicured nail. "Never show her to anyone,"Another slim digit joined the first. "And never, under any circumstances, disturb her sleep."

"Yes of course," The customer took her hand leading her from the shop. Count D smirked as he watched her leave her bushy tail hidden underneath her long skirt.

"May you be safe," Count D whispered closing the contract into a drawer. He heard Aoi toddling down the hall holding on to one of Ten-Chan's tails. "Papa no Shojo," Count D scooped the small child in his arms. Aoi giggled happily as Count D bounced her in his arms. He felt a moment of dizziness and blinked. "It is time for lunch," Count D frowned allowing that his hunger was great. His afternoon lunches with Leon were taking their toll on him. Count D could not understand Leon's craving of his release, but daily he had to have it or he would be surly. Count D looked up as Lord D and his younger brothers entered the pet shop. "ChiChiUe," Count D smiled.

"You said you wanted to see me," Lord D arranged his robes as he sat allowing the young boys to stagger after their niece.

"Yes father," Count D blushed offering Lord D some of the lunch he had prepared. "Would you like some?" Lord D took the offered salad with a generous smile. "I just wondered... Has JJ been acting odd lately?"

"Odd?" Lord D sprinkled a heavy dose of honey sweetened vinaigrette on his greens.

"Lately, Leon has been craving the taste of... Me," Count D turned scarlet. "Do not get me wrong father, I am not complaining... I simply worry for his health, that can not be healthy... Can it? I mean...I think he wold drink it by the cup full if I could but produce that much.

"There are vitamins you could take to increase production," Lord D informed his son with a smirk. He had to admit that lately JJ had been unusual in his demands. Count D aimed a baleful look at his father. "to be honest with you.. I think it has something to do with our physiology. We are definitely not completely human, but we also share a genetic link with animals and plants. As you know some animals give off pheromones... I believe when you first became intimately involved with Leon he mention smelling flowers on you that intoxicated him. It was your reaction to him, you were... to put it bluntly, you were and are in...Heat," Lord D paused blushing himself now at the subject. Then he had no inkling and now he no longer fights his attractions and so gives in whenever he craves."

"Has JJ been... I mean, It is none of my..." Count D gave up his questions unable to look at his father.

"We shall weather this storm." Lord D grinned, JJ was not craving him in such a way, but they had been rather amorous. Leon entered the shop smiling glad to be done with his work day. He saw Lord D and nodded his head in respect. Count D stood to greet Leon asking why he was off so early. Lord D paused as his son's scent assailed his senses. He snaked a hand out catching Count D's wrist. "Child," Lord D's eyes widened. He backed Count D to the wall pressing his hand to his flat tummy. The silk of Count D's cheongsam slid underneath his hand. Lord D pressed, closing his eyes. "Oh Child, would that you love so completely."

"I don't understand," Leon said watching Lord D manhandle his son a perplexed frown on his face.

"Child," Lord D looked away feeling the exact same fear that he had felt almost two years ago grip his heart. "You are carrying." Count D gasped, his eyes rising to meet Leon's. They stared at each other in horrified shock as Lord D wiped a tear from his face thinking that his precious son had barely survived the first. How would he fare with a second?

Break

Laton sat on the couch listening as the young boys upstairs played their video games. Ryo was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Dee sat flipping through random sports channels on cable television, Lyo at his feet with his coloring books and Crayons. Torcha sat beside him enjoying the homey, family atmosphere. "Ryo tells me that you all want to re-do the backyard." Torcha said to Dee gaining his attention. Dee could not suppress the shiver he felt every time he saw the tall Asian dragon queen. Her eyes glowed pale in the light a complete contrast to her husbands and Ryo's.

"Yeah," Dee answered his brows drawing down as he remembered the previous night. Ryo had refused to make love. Dee even suggested nailing a blanket to the window, but the mood was spoiled and Ryo was too tense. He watched as Ryo sat the table with their crystal dishes in honor of his grandparents visit. Rain came tumbling down the stairs laughing Bikky on his heels. Bikky took the remote that Dee had left sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Hey!" Dee complained as Bikky turned to a video channel.

"Actually, Torcha and I have discussed things about your vows." Laton said gaining Dee's attention. "As I told our snap dragon..."

"Stop calling me that," Ryo's voice carried from the dining room amidst the clink of dishes and Rain setting silverware.

Torcha's laughter rang like silver chimes throughout the house. Lyo looked up and laughed delighted he clapped his small hands. "As we said, we would welcome your ceremony in the Obsidian Palace, but... In welcoming Dee into our family there are certain traditions that should be followed."

"Traditions?" Dee watched the fierce creatures exchange suspicious glances with one another. Laton looked particularly smug as his eyes traveled to Ryo standing in the doorway waiting for them all to enter the dinning room. Dee got to his feet watching Laton and Torcha not sure he enjoyed their playful manner that he felt he was cause of.

"You wish to speak them next week, and so Ryo will be with his family until then." Laton announced sitting at the table sniffing the food. "This smells delicious little Snap Dragon." Laton placed his napkin over his knee as Ryo sat a cup Rain's iced tea in front of the boy.

"So you want us to move into the palace for a week?" Dee asked when Ryo sat beside him. He trailed his fingers over the back of Ryo's hand.

"No, just him," Torcha said no apology in her voice. Ryo's fork halted on its way to his mouth. "You will come with us tonight."

"You mean Ryo's leaving, for a week?" Rain asked his eyes widened as he wondered how he would sleep without him in the house.

"What are we supposed to eat?" Bikky looked in horror at Dee. "Do something."

Lyo began to sob. "Mean take Da-Ryo."

Dee said one word, "No."

"It was not a question." Laton said his fork never breaking stride. "This is delicious," Laton commented drinking the hand squeezed lemonade. "There is a small amount of Queen Victoria's honey in this." Ryo stared at Laton his appetite sinking.

"You're not taking him away!" Bikky stood to his feet glaring at the frightening pair sitting so calmly in front of them eating Ryo's homemade dinner. "You come here, eat our food and then try to take Ryo. Not happening. They were already married before we ever even knew about you, we don't need your stupid odd palace or whatever it is."

"Child," Laton looked up from his plate. "Your tone is insulting."

"Eat me," Bikky glowered back impressing Laton with his bravery.

"I just might," Laton promised bearing a threatening smile.

Ryo stood to his feet quickly halting arguing. "Dee... a word." Dee got to his feet sending a last fulminating glare at Laton and Torcha. The dragons smiled at each other as Ryo and Dee entered the kitchen. "Dee..."

"Bikky is right, we don't need..." Ryo pressed his lips to Dee's halting any more words Dee could have said. "You're going," Dee's shoulders slumped. "Lyo is going to have a fit, Rain may restart his nightmares and Bikky and might starve, not to mention I will miss you like crazy baby."

"I know, but this will also give you time with Renee, your mother. We have been so busy lately you have practically forgotten that she is here."

"I don't know what to do with her, I mean," Dee frowned holding Ryo close in his arms. "She went back to New York to settle what few affairs then she is going to get an apartment here, but... I never had a mother before."

"Dee," Ryo sighed pulling a chilled pudding from the refrigerator and fresh baked cookies. "We both need to get to know our families."

"What about our family?" Dee asked looking in to see Bikky still glaring at Laton. Lyo sobbed inconsolable in Rain's lap.

"It is only a week," Ryo said holding Dee's hands around his body.

"But...Baby," Dee's hands traveled over the flat terrain of Ryo's tummy. "You may survive, but i doubt I will..."

"That is not fair Dee," Ryo turned in Dee's arms. "I have needs too." Ryo turned red embarrassed to think of the previous night. He had wanted Dee, but just the thought of someone out in their yard watching... even now he shivered.

"You know... you'll tighten up." Dee trailed a hand over Ryo's bottom.

"You will be gentle," Ryo smirked placing a gentle kiss on Dee's cheek.

"Take Rain and Lyo with you. They will fare better." Dee whispered he stepped away picking up the bowl of pudding. Ryo took the cookies. "We better get back in there before Bikky hurts your grandpa."

"What?" Ryo stood next to Dee peering into the dinning room.

"Right now they are just glaring at each other but Bikky is gripping his dinner knife in a threatening way and Laton is blowing smoke.

Ryo walked out sitting his burden of cookies on the table. He placed a hand on Bikky's shoulder. Bikky looked up at Ryo his eyes rounded. "No Ryo," He yelled recognizing the sad smile. "Damn it," Bikky yelled before shoving to his feet with enough force to topple his heavy wood chair.

"Bikky, mouth," Ryo tried to remain calm. Bikky narrowed his eyes at Laton and Torcha then stomped upstairs. Rain broke down then tears falling down his face. "Lyo, Rain, you will come with me, Bikky will stay here to help Dee and..."

"As a wedding gift we have hired our best contractors for your yard." Torcha announced helping herself to a dish of chocolate pudding. "This is fabulous, you put you palace chef to shame." Ryo sighed going up the grand staircase. He found Bikky sketching on his bed. He looked around the room noting the new artworks. There were several pictures of Carol and a few of Rain. What caught his eye above the bed was the one of him and Dee. They were sitting side by side their faces turned to each other. Ryo smiled as he saw the look of love Bikky had captured.

"Your grandparents suck," Bikky said without looking up. He turned his pad around to show Ryo the drawing of Count D he was working on. "Of all the D's, he's coolest. Lord D is too soft, Sofu is just scary, but little D..." Bikky nodded. "He is gentle with kids, plants and animals, but then he is like this little fighting machine, but he smells like a garden and looks like a girl. I want Rain to be more like him. Beautiful but tough." Bikky nodded. "I already know you are taking him and Lyo with you. Good, Rain already wears your pajamas, and that's when you are here, I can imagine the freak out he'll have when your gone." Ryo laughed and patted Bikky's arm. He was good kid, Ryo was proud of him. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Bikky's head. "Come on Ryo... Go slobber on Dee." Bikky laughed waving Ryo away. "We'll be alright." Bikky tried to smile. "I'll miss you."

"It's only a week," Ryo said leaving the room. He went downstairs to find Laton and Torcha waiting for him. Rain and Lyo had already been sent to the car. Laton and Torcha left him a moment to say his farewells to Dee. "There are left overs in the kitchen, and don't be afraid to join Leon and Count D for dinner... See you at work tomorrow." Ryo pressed his slim body against Dee. Green eyes bored into deep pits of love. Dee thought he could stand in this spot and drown so great was his emotions for this half Japanese detective. Dee lunged for Ryo drinking in his lips as a dying man slakes his burning thirst. Ryo clung to Dee gasping for breath as his tongue circled Dee's in hungry submission.

"You'll tighten..."

"You'll be gentle." Ryo winked and left the house for the waiting car where Torcha noted the red, kiss swollen lips with a smirk.  
Whipped Crème 18

A Meaningful Existence: Part 1

Leon felt all strength leave his legs. Instead of falling to the floor he wobbled over and sat on the plush sofa his eyes wide staring at Count D. Yeah, he loved him... oh man did he love him... "I thought Kami's only gave birth to one child per family."

Lord D sat in his vacated seat not releasing D he had little choice but to sit next to his father. "That is because survival is limited."

"I was not to survive the birth... But Chichiue... that would mean," Count D paused as Sofu entered the room.

"Father," Lord D stood to his feet he approached his father with inherent grace. Saying no words Sofu pressed his hands to his son's tummy and closed his eyes. "Am I?"

"No," Lord D heaved a great sigh of relief. "But you are ripe." Sofu grinned thinking of how well his family was doing. Surely Soofu A would understand the benefits of humans. Sofu reached into his sleeve pulling a glass of chilled white plum juice and honey. "Do you want it?" Sofu asked reminding his son of a lesson he had suffered through. Lord D shook his head backing away from his sire. Count D looked between the two older Kami quite confused by their odd behavior. "More importantly," Sofu turned to Count D then Leon. Leon found a strength that he never knew he possessed and stood to his feet. He went to Count D and took the slight frame in his arms. "Do you deny the child?"

"Deny...?" Count D asked not sure what his grandfather wanted of him.

"You can deny the child the nourishment and blessing of your body." Lord D said looking away from his son as he was unsure if he wanted him to go through with this pregnancy or not.

"Like an abortion, we covered this already." Leon groused his face heating. "I want whatever is best."

"I want this child," Count D placed his hand on his tummy.

"Then I will help you," Lord D vowed. "Take it easy until you accommodate." Count D nodded his head he had a lot ahead of him, he only hoped he was able to deal with it.

Chris came barreling in the room with T-Chan, Catherine and Blanca. He noted the silence in the shop. "Oh," He whispered shushing his friends. "Is Jewel sleeping"

"No," Count D shook his head not willing to reveal just yet to the child that he would soon be pregnant again. "She is playing hide and seek with the Honlon."

"Um, Baby," Leon said placing a kiss on the open palm of Count D's hand. Count D turned to Leon wondering at the slight smile on his handsome features. "How does a giant, three-headed dragon play hide and seek?"

"Ah... Hmmm," Lord D grew thoughtful. "Good question." He laughed, they had survived this once before, they could do it again.

Break

"We got a problem," Were the first words Dee said into the cell phone as soon as Ryo picked up.

"I miss you too," Ryo laughed he had just settled into his diamond encrusted room inside the Obsidian Palace. Gold trim dusted almost every available surface. "You should see this room. We stayed at the Arcadian Palace for my coronation. I see why now. The Arcadian Palace and The Obsidian Palace are like California and Florida," Ryo sighed. "Well, maybe not that far, but my gosh is the view gorgeous. I can stand on my balcony and see the ocean. Grandfather says that the water dragons are below."

"The water dragons? You mean that princess that your grandmother was trying to set you up with?" Dee fumed forgetting the purpose of his call. "They are still at it, those obnoxious old coots, trying to separate us."

"Oh we are attempting nothing as petty as all that." Laton entered the room. "Don't you feel it Snap Dragon?"

"Feel it? Feel what?" Ryo held on to the phone needing to hear Dee's voice even if he could not see him.

"This room child," Laton sat on the bed. "I come here when I need to relax and think of happier times."

Ryo looked around the room, he felt a current of heat pass through his veins. His body trembled with latent power that boiled his passions. "Dee," Ryo gasped. Ryo's eyes darted from the gilded bed to the walls and shining posts. "This room," he felt swamped by love so enduring, so deep that it penetrated his very core. "This room was my mothers."

"Great," Dee's voice was heard through the cell in Ryo's hands. "We still got a problem."

"What problem?" Ryo tore his eyes away from the diamonds winking at him.

"The Arcadians are staging a mass media frenzy starting tomorrow. Kind of hard to highlight our normal family life when half of our family is in another country." Dee's dry tone carried into the room causing Laton to glare at the tiny object. "Sorry old man, but I think it would be in our best interest if you would return him and the kids to us. Not to mention that Bikky and his friends ate all the leftovers." Ryo laughed softly then looked at his grandfather. The old dragon surged to his feet glowering. He was thus as Torcha entered the room with Lyo and Rain. Lyo squeaked in fear hiding behind Rain.

"We have to take them back!" Laton growled hissing steam from between his clenched teeth.

"I know, His Majesty Zarro just flew by to pay us a little visit." Torcha indicated the balcony where Zarro was seen leaving the palace his escort of gryphon guards flanking him. Rain stared in awe at the large white beast that flew by with his mighty wings beating against the azure sky. The gryphons beside him scanning the area for any possible threat to their king.

"Nowhere on earth would you ever see such a beautiful sight," Ryo gasped staring at the entourage. Zarro turned as if hearing the admiration from so far away. He sent a ferocious grin to Ryo then flew faster disappearing from view over the peaks of the craggy Onyx mountains.

"So," Rain huffed from his position in the doorway holding Lyo in his arms. "Are we coming or going?"

"Going," Ryo smiled he felt a moment of shame as his mind drifted to thoughts that were more in line with Dee's thinking. They would go and soon he would come. Torcha's eyes traveled over Ryo. She saw the smile and blush then hid a smile of her own.

Break

Dee was grinning as the sleek black limousine pulled in front of their house releasing Ryo, Rain and Lyo. Laton and Torcha exited the car looking none too pleased with the turn of events. They stomped into the house just as a taxi pulled up with Renee inside. "Mother," Dee stepped off the large porch. "If you had told me, I would have met you at the airport."

"Oh no," Renee shook her head handing over her suitcase to Dee. "I will move into my own apartment tomorrow, and I know you all have your own lives. I do not want to be a disruption, but I would not mind an inclusion." Renee smiled at Laton and Torcha. "Hello," She inclined her head in greeting. Bikky stood by watching it all not liking the way Laton and Torcha continued to smile at each other. For detectives, Ryo and Dee sure were gullible. Did they honestly think that the two ancient dragons would give up so easily?

"Ryo," Laton held Ryo's arm after they entered the house. Dee looked back then shrugged taking Renee's bag to their spare bedroom. He paused on the stairs his eyes raking over Ryo's slim frame heating with unmistakable passion. Ryo's answering smile was full of promise. "I think not." Ryo frowned in confusion at Laton's words he yelped when he felt his grandfather's hand on his stomach pushing in. A surge of heat flared inside of his body and he gasped a small tendril of smoke leaving his mouth.

"What the hell did you just do to him?" Bikky demanded for Dee had rounded the corner with Renee. Ryo dropped onto the couch clutching his middle he looked up at Laton's smug grin. "You bastard," Bikky yelled taking Ryo into his arms.

"Bikky, mouth," Ryo said weakly as shivers wracked his body before dissipating as if they never were. "I'm alright," He assured the worried teen. "But I share his concerns." Ryo got to his feet facing Laton and Torcha. "What did you do to me?"

"Assured that you remain in seclusion during this the week before you wed." Torcha answered in odd formality. "You are here because our High King decreed it. True we agree that the purpose of this media frenzy is necessary and would never begrudge you the protection of your children," Torcha glanced at Rain with a soft smile on her frightening yet beautiful features. "It is an internal chastity belt, the only time you should feel it is when it is disturbed."

"So wait, he'll be in pain if he and Dee try to..." Bikky trailed off when he saw the terrified look on Rain's face.

"It'll hurt... It will hurt... No, no you can't do that!" Rain protested his eyes overflowing as he looked at the dragon king and queen. "Not to Ryo, don't do that. How could you hurt him, I thought you loved him?"

"We do," Laton assured Rain. He looked to Ryo and said again, "We do love you, young one. But this is necessary. It may even strengthen your relationship."

"How is this going to strengthen their relationship if they can't get it on?" Bikky demanded he stood with his arms folded across his maturing torso.

"Bikky, Rain take Lyo upstairs and give him his bath." Ryo said Laton and Torcha watched as the two boys obeyed without argument. "They are good boys." Ryo said as they all watched the boys head upstairs.

"They adore you," Torcha said her words soft and kind. "Listen, we do this not as a punishment, but as a way to ensure that it is you he wants... not your sweet behind. Look," Torcha sat back on the couch. "I hope you don't get offended I'm not trying to be crude. But, you are so young..."

"I'm almost thirty..." Ryo's words ended as he could no longer remember his own age. "What is wrong... I know the day of my birth, but... What did you do to me?"

"You did this to yourself when you swallowed the tears of the seraph... You no longer have an age," Torcha smiled. "You are a beautiful, proud eastern dragon in bloom." Ryo was in shock as Torcha stood holding his arm. She was several inches shorter than him but she pulled him to his feet. "If he can't last one week... is it worth it?"

"What if I can't last?" Ryo smiled thinking of Dee in the tiny black thong. Torcha laughed Laton looked away.

"You'll do fine Snap Dragon," Laton nodded his head and moved to embrace Ryo. "Put on your little show and be a good boy."

"How will I get this thing off... In a week?" Ryo asked amazed that he could not feel any changes but knew that if he tried any physical intimacy with Dee... He winced as he showed his grandparents the door. Ryo turned out the lights and headed upstairs he heard Bikky putting Lyo to bed and Dee in the room with Renee. Ryo sighed thinking of sleeping beside Dee all night and unable to... "Oh gosh," Ryo muttered opening the door. He found Rain sitting on his bed tear-streaked and panting. "Rain, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand," Rain sobbed. "You said, you liked it... you said it didn't hurt... You said..."

Ryo understood what Andy had meant when she said that when Rain needed to talk he had better be ready. Ryo gulped as he sat on the bed beside his son. "I do, like it I mean. I have told you that."

"But they said that it would hurt." Rain shuddered, "Ryo it is like a burning, ripping, tearing then the bleeding."

"You are very young Rain, your body is very small," Ryo reiterated their previous conversation. "Without proper preparation," Ryo sighed when Rain shook his head.

"How could you possibly prepare for that?"Rain wiped his face with the handkerchief that Ryo had given him.

"Oh child," Ryo blushed to have sounded so much like Sofu or even his own grandparents. "There are ways to relax the body, touches that feel nice, kisses and more. You've never been kissed before?"

"A few times... Julie kissed me," Rain blushed. "It felt nice. Bikky kisses Carol all the time. I saw him put his tongue in her mouth like Dee does to you. It was gross but they were both smiling." Rain sniffled then laughed. Ryo vowed to have a word with Bikky. "So Dee kisses you and makes it ok?"

"Depends on where he kisses me." Ryo admitted he heaved a great sigh remembering Andy's words. He had to answer, honestly no matter how embarrassing.

"Like when he gets you in the kitchen and licks your ears and neck. You turn red and start breathing funny."

Ryo blushed clear to the top of his head. "I have sensitive ears."

"So he kisses your ears and thats it?" Rain frowned something was not adding up. He had to run this by Bikky, Erick, Terry and Chris. Ryo panicked when he saw the questions on his face. Honest true answers, he reminded himself, not the heated delusion of horny teenagers.

"There are other places," Ryo admitted then picked up a cup of water that he often kept by the bedside. After he sipped he cleared his throat and sipped again. Rain stared watching and Ryo floundered. "Ah, like... for instance..." Ryo waved his hand face flaming. "The chest and well... all over."

"Like your entire body. He kisses your entire body." Rain blushed, "Dee kisses you all over so you'll let him put his... I mean... in your."

"I do my fair share of kissing and touching as well."Ryo admitted with a smile.

"But why doesn't it hurt? When he's on top of you I mean... I have tried not to think about it. All this time, I have tried but sometimes I can hear you both. He's always trying to get your pants off." Rain paused as Ryo smiled thinking of all the times Dee had gotten his pants of. He felt a tendril of heat in his tummy along with a clench of pain. Ryo swallowed the smoke that he knew would frighten Rain. "Ryo... Why doesn't it hurt?"

"There are muscles that need to be relaxed in your lower portions to accommodate having intercourse in this way. And lubrication helps." Ryo explained knowing that his face was as red as his robe that Dee loved so much. Ryo reached into a drawer on the bedside chest. He pulled a tube of KY Jelly and showed it to Rain. "Give me your hand." Rain held his hand over and Ryo opened the tube. Rain wrinkled his nose at the sweet smell emanating from the tube. "Strawberry flavored," Ryo said as he squirted a small amount in the palm of Rain's hand. Rain moved his fingers marveling that they were so slippery. Rain brought a finger to his lips, his eyes widened at the sweetness. "Slides right in." Ryo looked away. Rain thought of the dry skin rubbing against him. He had to admit that the pain had lessened when he had begun to bleed. But it still hurt.

"Dee must really love you if he does all this." Rain smiled at Ryo.

"I love him too," Ryo grinned when he looked up to see Dee leaning in the doorway of their bedroom. Rain got to his feet he wiped his hand on his jeans.

"G'night guys, sleep tight." Rain snickered knowing that thanks to Laton and Torcha sleep was all they could do.

"You know," Ryo said putting the tube away. He tried not to wince as Dee pulled it back out of the night stand. "I have been dreading that conversation ever since Andy mentioned it. But now that it is over it wasn't so bad.." Ryo stood and began to pull down the sheets on the bed. He put the tube away again.

"What are you doing? I'm not going in without it," Dee said pulling Ryo into his arms he rubbed along Ryo's sides. Ryo gasped in pain and pushed away.

"Dee," Ryo turned away. "We Can't." Dee stepped away with a frown on his face. Ryo sat on the bed unable to look at his lover.

Break

Rain sat up in bed startled at the crashing sound of Ryo and Dee's bedroom door slammed against the wall. He opened his door to see Renee and Bikky also peering into the hall. They saw Dee hopping on one foot putting his shoes on. "Dee, be reasonable," Ryo said trying to calm Dee.

"No Ryo, no!" Dee pulled Ryo from the room. Ryo tripped as he tried to put his shoes on. Dee let go catching him before the smaller man could fall. "Mom watch the kids... Please," Dee added as an afterthought stomping down the stairs Ryo in tow. "We will just go to the consulate, get to Arcadia and tell them to take it off."

"They won't I already tried reasoning." Ryo explained, "I would have tried threats, but what could we threaten them with? Not to mention... Dee, do you know how old you are?" Ryo asked tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Don't change the subject of course I know how old I am. I'm..." Dee paused his hand under his chin as he thought of his age. "I don't know... I don't know how old I am." Dee sat down on his bottom in the hall. Ryo shook his head at Renee. At this she, Bikky and Rain went back into their rooms.

"It's just a week Dee," Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee. "We'll survive." Dee grinned ruefully thinking that if Ryo did not keep his cuddles to himself he would die of blue balls long before they ever renewed their vows.

Break

Collins slammed the door to their bedroom angel startled then went back to brushing his hair that he had allowed to grow longer forgoing the wigs he was once so fond of. "You're thinking about it." Collins demanded causing Angel to sigh. "The entire summer Angel?!"

"Collins, think of what this could mean for the shop. If the Arcadians are wearing my designs..." Angel sighed thinking of the vast opportunity.

"You are doing just fine now. You have a steady stream of customers and we are growing everyday. Damn it Angel," Collins pulled Angel into his arms the brush dropped to the floor forgotten as Angel brought his hands up to caress Collins. "I don't want to spend the entire summer without you."

"If it wasn't for the Arcadians, you would be spending forever without me." Angel whispered as Collins kissed his neck.

"Sofu D saved your life." Collins grumbled his hands roaming the lithe frame of his love.

"Sofu D is Arcadian," Angel informed Collins not minding at all when his clothes began to be removed from his body. "Yeah he's Chinese, but he has an Arcadian title and..." Angel gave up speaking as Collins closed his lips around his sensitive nipples. He fell back into Collins arms allowing him to carry him to the bed. "Make love to me, Collins." Angel panted pulling the larger man on top of him. Collins rubbed his hands over Angel's body. "Umm," Angel closed his eyes licking Collins neck.

"I want to taste you," Collins whispered in Angel's ear. He then moved down licking the indention of Angel's belly button.

"Oh...yes," Angel sighed clutching his hands in Collins hair. Angel spread his legs when Collins moved lower putting the long limbs over his shoulders. "Yes, Collins yes," Angel moaned raising his hips encouraging Collins mouth as it sucked him in.

"Stay with me," Collins pushed his fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Collins moved his fingers licking the warm sack near his mouth. "Stay with me," Collins nuzzled kissing. He reached down and lubed himself before shifting positions.

"I don't want to leave you," Angel panted wrapping his legs around Collins hips. "But... Please..." Collins pressed forward halting any words that Angel could have said. Angel cried out in supreme pleasure as Collins sank deep within him.

Break

Leon was sitting at his desk holding a coffee mug when Ryo and Dee entered. They both looked subdued causing him to wonder if they had been arguing, if so this was the aftermath of make up sex, if not... "What's up guys?" Leon asked feeling he was the one in need of someone to talk to.

"Nothing much," Ryo began but halted as Dee glowered.

"Damn dragons put something on Ryo so we can't make love." Leon tried, he truly did. His face trembled with the effort. His lips lifted in a smile a chuckle escaped then a loud guffaw, he was still laughing as JJ entered the office.

"Hey Leon, hows it going, Darling just told me your news." JJ said looking around the room at the embarrassed frown on Dee and Ryo's faces.

"News?" Ryo asked as Leon sobered.

Leon sat in the chair at his desk and went back to contemplating his coffee. "Little D is carrying," He admitted with a sigh.

"No...Way," Dee exclaimed with a laugh. "Little D won't be so little anymore."

"He's only carrying, he's not pregnant yet," Leon whispered looking around to make sure that no one had heard him. Dee began to laugh at Leon causing a chagrined frown to cover Leon's face. "You guys suck," Leon grumbled when Ryo joined in the laughter.

"Nope, they don't," JJ said for Lord D had also received a visit from Laton and Torcha. " Not til next week." Dee punched JJ in the arm as he too laughed.

"Come on Ryo," Dee said pulling Ryo to the door. "We got a visit with Matthew Mereen today." Ryo said nothing he followed Dee leaving the precinct thinking dire thoughts about his grandparents.  
Whipped Crème 19

A Meaningful Existence: Part 2

Matthew sat on his bed waiting for the detectives to enter his room. Ryo smiled as he sat on a chair. Dee paced back and forth every now and then he would look at Matthew then back at the photo. It was difficult for him to reconcile the photo of the deranged young man with the handsome youth sitting on the bed alert and smiling. His hair was combed and his clothes fit him well. "I want to thank you," Matthew said. "The nurse said you recommended my Psychologist. She is wonderful. She came all the way here from Illinois just to see me."

"She has helped my son," Ryo admitted thinking of Andy's aid of Rain. "She is a very knowledgeable in post traumatic stress disorder."

"They are releasing me soon," Matthew announced his dark eyes traveling over the room. "With this disorder, it is no guarantee that I will not have an upset in the future."

"You look well, I am glad to see it." Dee said patting Ryo's shoulder glad to be able to touch him even in such a small way. "Ryo, why don't you wait here for his family. I am going to go get a few things settled before heading back to the pd. Call me when you are ready to be picked up." Ryo nodded, he pulled up a board and a pack of cards. Matthew smiled glad to be with the beautiful detective until his family came. He felt bad for his mother, yet relieved that his father was finally being brought to justice for his many crimes.

Break

Many scents swamped his senses as he walked down the crowded street. The beach side market happened every week and he and Ryo were always doing something else. Dee paused by an art stall he looked at the charcoal drawings shaking his head when the young man offered to sketch him. Judging by the smile in the bright blue eyes and wink Dee figured the young man was offering him so much more. Diplomacy was never his strong point but Dee smiled as he showed his ring finger. His smile vanished as he realized that his wedding band was gone. Thinking quickly he shook his head, "What kind of paper is this?" He asked looking at the charcoal drawings all the while thinking that Laton and Torcha were responsible for his missing band, he knew also that Ryo's would be missing as well.

"This is from a charcoal pad, I have tons. I'm Sam by the way." The vendor moved his long brown hair aside. "So you're a cop?"

"Huh?" Dee asked wondering if the young man had seen him before.

"There," Sam said indicating the badge attached to Dee's belt. "You want a pad?"

"For my son," Dee nodded. "Can I have two?"

"Sure," Sam nodded he was disappointed that the handsome cop was not taking a drawing home, but cash was cash and he needed whatever he could get. "Want some charcoal?"

"I think he has some, but you can never be too sure, he gets an allowance, but he probably spends it all on taking Carol to the movies or something." Dee purchased several boxes of charcoal before moving on to the next stall. He blinked several times when he saw the myriad of colors and smells. "Beautiful," he whispered touching a soft petal. "Excuse me," He hailed the owner of the stall. "What kind of flower is this?"

"That," The owner, a plump, middle-aged woman said a smile wreathing her round face. "That's a snap dragon." She said pulling several vibrant colors into a bunch. "Want a bouquet?" She offered taking other flowers to add to the ones she had already gathered. Dee nodded his head looking over the selection of Ribbons on display. He saw one studded with rhinestones in a pattern attempting to resemble diamonds and gold plated tassels hanging. Dee pulled it free of the box of ribbons. This, he thought would remind him of the room in the Obsidian Palace. The owner smiled taking the ribbon she wrapped the flowers in silver foil with glittering paper then twined the ribbon around it.

"That's beautiful," Dee grinned paying. "Thank you." Dee moved on to another stall he picked up a few snacks going on further he paused. Clothes hung about on hangers.

"I made them all," An old man announced his leathery face creasing. Dee saw the two long braids that hung down the sides of the old man's face. The braids were held together at the end by a leather cord with beads and feathers attached. "The jewelry, the clothes the little purses and shoes... well," He intercepted a glare from the woman sitting behind the curtain. She stepped out in a long tan skirt fringes decorating the brightly colored painted on design. "She helped, that's my wife by way. Little Bird."

"Dee!" Dee turned when he he heard his name called. He turned to see Rain, Bikky, Julie, Carol, Chris, Catherine, Erick and Terry running to him. "What are you doing here?" Bikky said looking around. "I thought you had to work today. Where is Ryo? Off working while you goof off?"

"Nah, he's at the hospital, he's fine," Dee waved a hand at Rain's questioning look.

"Child," the old man stepped to Rain. Dee moved to stand beside the boy and offer protection if needed. "Wind Rider," He said going no nearer him with Dee standing sentinel it would be foolish to approach.

"No... No, my name is Rain." Rain said admiring the beaded fringe on several clothes. He picked up a pair of large white pants and matching top. If worn the top would go to his knees. A painting of a large bird was on the back it's wings spread against an azure sky. Blue gems sparkled in it's eyes. "This is awesome," Rain smiled as Little Bird handed him several long hand braided ribbons.

Rain, Dee and Bikky all reached into their pocket for the cash to pay for the items as the old man handed him shoes. "These should fit you Wind Rider, no need to pay, it's a gift."

"But I'm not Wind Rider, my name is Rain," Rain tried again to pay but was shooed off with a smile.

The old couple looked at each other smiling then looked after Rain as they went with Dee to another stall. Without another word Little Bird handed her husband the telephone. Still watching the family he dialed a number. He said three words before smiling and severing the connection. "We found him."

Break

Ryo stood waiting for Dee. He had been glad to see Mrs. Mereen and Lance come. They had both embraced and kissed Matthew so happy to be able to take him home. Dee parked his little sports car by the road and sat waiting. Ryo went to the car with a smile on his face. His smile froze as he noticed the large bouquet sitting in the passenger seat. "Dee," Ryo picked up the blooms before he sat cradling them in his lap. He brought them to his nose inhaling their sweet scent. "These are beautiful."

"They reminded me of you the moment I saw them. So pretty and soft, yet they have this sense of... I don't know, I feel stupid, I just wanted to let you know I love you ok," Dee turned red looking away from Ryo. "Then when the lady told me what they were... I just had to get them for you. Three dozen was all she had, so I got them all." Dee tried to explain the large size he huffed a sigh when Ryo simply sat and gazed at him. He was not good at this whole emotional thing. When he wanted to show Ryo his love he made love, now without that outlet he was at a loss. Ryo leaned over and planted a kiss on Dee's cheek. Dee turned and found Ryo's lips pressed to his. "They are called Snap Dragons." Ryo looked at the flowers his mouth falling open in a little "o". Dee laughed put the car in gear and drove to the pet shop where the boys had agreed to wait. "I called us off at the Pd." Ryo smiled knowing that he would have a great dinner tonight one that he had not prepared. Dee was sweet when he needed to be.

Count D moved his elegant dark green and gold satin sleeve aside as he served Ryo a cup of steaming tea. "Congratulations," Ryo said looking up at D. "I heard you are expecting again."

Count D turned a becoming shade of pink. "Thank you, I have yet to accommodate, but Grandfather says that they caught it early so it may be some time yet. Then again because it is the second one it could happen sooner." Count D sat beside Ryo. "They are acting so silly, father insisted that he cook dinner and Grandfather has been on a cleaning spree. He can not find any dirt anywhere so he has been driving all the animals crazy searching for something to clean."

"Well if he really must clean something he could go visit Bikky's room." Dee smirked as Ryo placed his bouquet in a vase that Leon fetched for him. Leon had rushed to find the shimmering crystal object insisting that D sit and enjoy his tea. "No matter what Ryo does or says... that boy." Dee sighed aiming an indulgent smile at Ryo.

"He is not dirty, just a little sloppy." Ryo thought of the random clothes that he found around the room as well as art material and gym supplies. "He's a good boy." Ryo seemed mellow perhaps, Dee thought, he should bring him flowers more often. "Our rings are gone." Ryo informed Dee.

"I noticed it this morning, I was kind of pissed, then I thought about it," Dee said. "Maybe Laton and Torcha took them. All this hocus pocus shit is driving me nuts." Ryo looked away hiding his blush behind his tea cup. "Why are they making such a big deal out of this? We are renewing our vows, but they are turning it into a full fledged wedding."

"They missed the first one," Ryo said unable to meet Dee's gaze. "I don't mind, I mean, I'd marry you all over again." Dee grinned and in that moment he vowed to do whatever the old dragons wanted him to do.

"You make it all worth it," Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear placing a kiss around the sensitive bit of flesh. Ryo's eyes dilated before he winced and moved away from Dee. "Sorry baby," Dee deflated sitting away from Ryo.

"You make it all worth it," Ryo said smiling getting to his feet as the boys came crashing into the shop all laughing. "Rain, Dee showed me the clothes you got today. They are really beautiful." Ryo said of the clothes hanging in the back seat.

"The guy kept calling me Wind Rider, Bikky says maybe I remind him of someone he once knew." Rain smiled tossing his long hair over his shoulder.

"Do you want another hair cut?" Leon asked fingering the long mass.

"Nah, I'll grow it out, like my mother had it and my father." Rain smiled at the fond memories. "He had long hair too."

"It is nerve wracking to have such length," Count D shuddered.

"How would you know?" Rain asked with a teasing grin. "You have always had that cute bob."

"Not always," Count D ushered them into the dining room when he felt his father's summons.

"Dee said you're pregnant again," Chris said grinning as he looked at Count D.

"Not yet," D said sitting with Leon holding his chair. "In time, a day perhaps a week or two, or three," D sighed thinking of the wait his eyes went from the table to his lap to the doorway where his father stood with several animals carrying platters of food. Lord D sat just as JJ came into the room with a silent Jeremy. "Hello Detective, Jeremy it is good to see you." Jeremy forced a smile and JJ gave D a sad look.

"I... I left him,"Jeremy said trying hard not to weep in front of the children.

"Come on, let's have dinner," Lord D took Jeremy's arm and lead him to the table. He sat beside JJ hoping that Jeremy and Berkeley would work out whatever problem had worked itself into their happy life. He had seen them together, so in love, so happy. "I made a feast," Lord D announced sitting down.

"So," Bikky said once his plate was filled. "Rain tried to roller blade again today, he almost fell into the pool at the park. I grabbed him before he could go in, but it was so funny watching his arms flail. I nearly went in the pool keeping him out."

Rain laughed at the memory playing along with Bikky he said, "You looked like a goose flapping your arms." Jeremy looked at the two boys before a smile parted his features.

"No, you guys should have seen Erick, I think he would jumped in right after you had you fallen," Chris said, Bikky forced a laugh at the thought. He might have to have another word with Erick. Even Terry had tried to catch Rain. "Bikky was like superman the way he grabbed Rain and hauled him back. I have not laughed so much in a long time." Jeremy laughed with the boys watching as Dee captured Ryo's hand under the table and squeezed. Ryo blushed looking at his plate. He speared a steamed carrot and fed it to Dee.

"Little D," Jeremy said. "Do you and Leon tell each other every thing?"

"Yes of course." D said setting down his fork. "We have no secrets."

"Not anymore," Leon huffed. "You know when we first got together he never told me that he's not hu..." Leon coughed sipping his soda and then concentrating on his meal. For a moment he had forgotten that Jeremy did not know all the secrets that involved the pet shop. "Well he kept a big secret from me, but it has all been revealed and we have no secrets from each other."

"Same here, what's up?" Dee said looking away from his happy drowning in Ryo's dark eyes.

"Berk is not talking to me, I mean he says bend over or spread 'em," Jeremy blushed looking to the kids he saw that they were all engrossed in their own conversation. Little Aoi sat in her high chair slurping her noodles. "But that is about all he says anymore. I think he is keeping something from me."

"It might not be what you think." Lord D said then told him of the time he had found JJ's old badge. Jeremy was laughing by the time Lord D had finished speaking. The room grew silent. Jeremy turned around a gasp shocked in his throat.

Berkeley stood there his clothes disheveled his hair tossed in wild disarray. "I got attacked by a bird, a cat, a dog and some sort of goat. But dammit I'm not leaving, not without you." Berkeley wiped blood from his lips.

"You have not injured my pets have you?" Count D asked the chill in his voice reminiscent of a glacier.

"No, one of them seemed to recognize a gun, the goat?" Berkeley let the question reside in his inflection before he continued. "He moved the others back and I heard voices down this hall." JJ frowned, this hall was no where near the front of the shop. The only way he would have been led here is if a Kami had willed it. JJ looked to see Lord D smiling down at his food. "Jer what is this?" Berkeley shoved a crumpled piece of paper under the smaller man's nose. "What do you mean I don't trust you?"

"You think that because I am a reporter I will write something about your cases. I am not that shallow." Jeremy bit his lip knowing he had gained the attention of the younger boys at the table

"I never said that," Berkeley growled realizing that it must have seemed that way the way he guarded his words around the other man.

"You didn't have to," Jeremy pouted embarrassed by the affectation his face heated. "Actions display more than words ever could. You say you love me, but you show you don't trust me."

"Little Bit, come home we can talk about it." Berkeley tried to pull Jeremy to his feet. JJ stood wedging himself between his commissioner and his cousin. Berkeley knew he could hurt the smaller man. But he was impressed with JJ's nerve to stand up to his superior. He gave a rueful grunt that attempted to be a laugh, failing that it sounded more like a deflated sigh. He knew that outside of work, JJ was a man defending his family and he was no more than an insensitive brute of a boyfriend. "Whatever," Berkeley stormed from the room he wandered the halls before he found the balmy night. He stalked down the street wishing he could just tell Jeremy what was in his heart.

Break

The moon hung low in the sky. Ryo shut the newly acquired curtains sad that he would no longer sleep with the night wind caressing his skin. Dee lay in bed already, his long pants uncomfortable. He had decided not to sleep nude for fear that it would cause problems for himself and Ryo. "Don't sleep so far away tonight," Dee said remembering the previous night. Ryo had slept on the other side of the bed. "I want to hold you. Even if holding is all we can do. I like how you feel in my arms." Ryo smiled. He shut off the light and crawled into bed. He scooted over to Dee laying his head on Dee's broad chest he sighed when he felt Dee's arms around him. "Yeah, it's all worth it, you make it all mean so much." Dee placed a kiss at the top of Ryo's head nuzzling the soft hair there before he drifted off. Ryo smiled, he could not help the feeling of pure agreement.

Break

Count D dragged a brush through Aoi's length of hair. Before he plaited it and left her sleeping in her little bed. He found Leon laying in their bed already in his shorts. D untied his sash pulling the sleeves of his outer garment down. Leon watched as each long limb of D's body was revealed. "Life means so much more now, because of you." Leon whispered almost reverent as he took Count D into his arms kissing his full, rich colored lips.

"I could say no different," Count D stroked a hand through Leon's golden tresses. "I am glad to carry your child."

"I am glad that you are carrying our child," Leon whispered laying D on the bed. D grinned his invitation blatant in the dim light of the room.

Break

Rain tried not to think about what Ryo had told him at dinner tonight. It was right after Lord D had served dessert. Tomorrow he would go to court to testify about Thomas Hughes. Rain picked up his journal. He wrote a few lines then sighed before he smiled and penned a letter. "Dear Thomas, you hurt me. I guess you knew that. I know it is not something you would care about, but that was beyond cruel what you did. You stole from me, my most private thoughts and fears. You took my nightmares and read them aloud for the express purpose of ridicule and amusement. You touched me in ways I hope no man ever does again. Even now I am nearly ill at the thought of your hands on me in such a vile way. But," Rain paused, his pen quivering before he continued. "I forgive you. Not for you, but for myself. I promised that I would not hold such hatred in my heart as I felt when I was underneath BILL." Rain forced himself to write the name in bold letters a tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away before continuing letter. "I forgive you." Rain signed his name and closed the book. He smiled before he turned out the light.

Break

"This is Macy your morning voice," The bubbly newscaster announced into her microphone. "I am standing in front of the Arcadian Consulate here in sunny Los Angeles. The Home base of the royal group of Arcadians that make up the popular group Ex-Ta-C. So named because of the joy found in music says their spokesperson." Macy paused for affect before she continued. "The members including LA's own Rain Cornwall MaClean will be leaving on their sumer touring schedule. The first concert will in fact be a live broadcast from Arcadia. This is a special performance because only a select few Americans have ever even set foot on the mysterious continent. We will be allowed to tail the groups members from now until..."

Assistant District Attorney Hughes clicked off the television then hurled his remote control into the wall. How dare they? He fumed sitting in his chair he thought of the many press releases he had sent out. He had turned on the television today expecting to see the crime scene photos splashed on every channel. Instead the only thing on the news was that dumb concert and those royal meddlers. On this day, the courtroom should be flooded with reporters, this day they should be focused on embarrassing that boy, not publicizing his tour. Hughes grumbled as he straitened his tie. This war was not over, not by a long shot.  
Whipped Crème 20

Fire in the Sky

The police department was buzzing with stilted conversation as the television crew and reporters filed in. They set up their equipment amidst the sounds of grumbling criminals, beeping machinery, and cops in uniform. Ryo sighed as several of them set up camp in his and Dee's office. "This is Macy your morning voice, I am here in the office of Detectives Dee Laytner and Randy MaClean. They are the proud parents of Rain Cloud Cornwall MaClean, the youngest member of the popular group Ex-Ta-C. Now Randy, is it true that you are a prince of the Arcadian realm?"

Ryo sighed wanting to shoo the bothersome crew out. He remembered their purpose for being there and forced a smile. "Yes, that is true."

"How amazing is that? You must love your job to continue working long after an extraordinary modern fairytale of lost princesses and missing heirs to fabulous crowns."

Dee grimaced at her bubbly disposition her brown curls bobbing reminding him of Julie. "Yeah well," He groused. "Someone has to keep this city safe."

"Do forgive him, he has been..." Ryo paused his cheeks heating. "Frustrated for the past two days."

"Difficult case?" Macy asked her eyes raking over the beautiful man smiling at her.

"You could say that."Ryo sighed feeling the strain of the forced celibacy.

"Is it an exciting prospect to be going on tour with the pop group?" Macy asked moving in closer to Ryo finding the beautiful detective intriguing.

"It is kind of scary actually," Ryo admitted. He looked to see Leon entering the office with a bag of fresh made submarine sandwiches. "Before I was just protecting adults, then when we were at the shop we were protecting, you know, the pregnant princess and the baby she carried, but now... This is my own son that is involved. Now that I think of all the dangers I worked hard to survive and putting my child in the midst of it." Ryo took a deep breathe he looked up and smiled when Dee gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Macy indicated that the cameraman should zoom in on the affection displayed between the two detectives.

"So you truly do live together as a couple? Do your children have a hard time being raised by same-sex parents?" Another reporter barged in shoving his microphone in next to Macy's.

"Yes we do live together, we have for several years now." Dee said trying his best to remain diplomatic. Ryo smiled at him and Dee determined not to punch the eager young man in front of him. "Our children have shown no signs of our relationship affecting them in fact I would say they are better adjusted than some straight couples I know."

"And why would you say that? Normal families must surely have an advantage over you." The male reporter said pushing Macy further away from her perch near Ryo and Dee's desks.

"What exactly do you define as normal?" Ryo asked and Dee grinned seeing the flaming signs of his temper on the rise. Ryo was slow to anger but once there... Dee leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes hoping no one in the room would start to smoke as Ryo's annoyance grew. "We are completely monogamous, neither one of us drinks overmuch, we are not abusive to each other or our children. They get three square meals a day, plenty of snacks, help with their homework, how much more normal do you want us to be?"

"So you guys never argue, never fight?" The male shoved Macy aside as she tried to take her position back away from him.

"Well of course," Dee laughed handing Ryo a sub. "Here baby, lean turkey with extra veggies, no mayo, light ranch dressing."

"Thanks," Ryo smiled and blew a kiss in Dee's direction. "There is no couple that has no arguments, we are only human. Dee if you eat that you will have heartburn." Ryo pulled the Tums out of his desk drawer and handed the package to Dee who bit into his meatball sub with extra cheese.

"Your arguments never escalate into... oh well, fists?"

"I have never hit him," Dee growled he stood to his feet. Ryo stood as well. He took a napkin and wiped sauce from Dee's mouth. "He doesn't hit me, I mean he gets mad and boils water or cleans house or locks me out of the bedroom. I hate when he does that," Dee frowned thinking of their current situation.

"You must be the 'man' in the relationship." The reporter laughed he grunted when Macy shoved him out of the way sitting she smiled at Ryo and Dee who took their seats. Ryo offered her his salad as he went back to his sub.

"We are both men," Dee grinned around a mouthful of meatball. "One of us just happens to have a great ass," Dee winced when a wadded up piece of paper connected with his head. "What? It is spectacular let me tell you. In a room full of crowded people I can find him. I would locate him across an ocean." Ryo smiled as Dee walked over and kissed his lips. Ryo looked over at the vase of Snap dragons. Today another bouquet of the blooms had arrived. The card had two words,'day two.'

"You must be excited. Aren't you renewing your vows next week?" Macy smiled pushing her hair back into place.

"Yes," Ryo gentled his voice. "Dee, check out these pictures. Several prostitutes have been coming up dead. This one was force fed narcotics, we will be working with the narc unit for this one."

"Gotcha, and this one is underage, so I will head over to juvie, Leon," Dee said finishing off his sandwich.

"Yeah, eat the Tums," Ryo said getting to his feet. "Leon you head on over to traffic, this one was run over by a car. But first we are due in court in half an hour, see you all then. The morning session was put on hold because the judges son broke his arm last night."

"Ah... great, JJ," Leon said looking at JJ as the other Detective entered the office with Jill. "Has the Commissioner come into the office?"

"Yeah," JJ nodded. "I passed his way. But uh... It's not a pretty sight. Jeremy is still staying with me and darling."

"Ouch, I know how he feels," Dee grimaced he placed a swat on Ryo's perfect behind before he headed out. "Kids want to have Erick and Terry over for dinner, make extra." Ryo nodded. He sniffed his bouquet before he sauntered out Macy packed up her things aiming a glare at the other reporter she stalked off to the next group on her list. Great, she was headed to the consulate. He was not coming, she vowed looking at the other reporter. Miles, the reporter for the Global Star, grinned, he would do as the ADA had paid him to do.

Break

Just as Ryo had feared the courtroom was full of flashing cameras and microphones. Crowds of people bombarded them with questions as they made their way inside. The blaring litany of young girls calling Rain and Bikky's name were deafening. Ever since it became known that Bikky was allowed to dance on stage the fans had doubled. Ryo held tight to Lyo's hand as the tyke grew fearful of the many people crowding his small family. Dee placed a scowl on his face that he hoped would be intimidating to all that came near. Bikky remained sullen keeping a grip on Rain's arm as the approached the austere wooded domicile of the judge.

Rain took a deep breath, he patted his over-sized pants feeling the reassuring bulge of his journal in his pocket. Bikky saw the gesture and was thus wearing one his meaner scowls when his eye fell on ADA Hughes and his son Thomas, the Mereens were there as well as the other boys that had been involved with the horrendous events that led to Rain's meltdown. "What the hell is this?!" Hughes yelled when he saw Rain sit with his family. "He does not look traumatized!"

Rain startled causing his long strands of inky black hair to fall about his face hiding his enormous green eyes that quickly filled. With a glare from Bikky he dashed the tears and firmed his quivering lip.

"My Client," Princess Chimera said gaining notice for the first time so tiny she was standing amidst the tall men and gangly teenagers. "If you must know, suffers from PTSD. A startling disorder that can be offset by any manner of grotesque stimuli. Your son happened to be the catalyst needed to preclude a systematic episode. Now should I continue or are you going to wait for the judge?" Chimera smiled baring teeth in what appeared to be a predatory manner. Her small hands were folded in front of her and in no way looked harmless. The gold of her jewelry shone bright next to her short red skirt and matching jacket. The black top underneath the jacket aided her minuscule menace. "Oh do pardon my rudeness, "Charis Chyrstallis, Attorney at law." She held out her hand for Hughes to shake, the much larger man hid the slight tremor at the cold fire he saw banked in her hazel eyes.

Ryo sent a brief look of thanks to the tiny blond as she sat not giving Hughes the chance to touch the hand she had offered for a moment all too brief. Ignoring the enraged assistant district attorney she opened her briefcase pulling out files and photos that she might need in securing this case. Before any more could be said the hail to rise for the honorable Judge Watly was heard. Rain stood to his feet his hand firmly gripping Ryo's as the tall, thin man strode into the courtroom with a kind smile on his face. Rain soon sat beside his family trembling as the events at the school were read aloud from Lance's confession. The other boys confessions soon joined leaving only Thomas Hughes who had refused to make a statement in his defense. The camera's rolled catching each drop of sweat as Princess Chimera went to interrogate the young man despite his father's protests.

"Mr. Thomas Hughes," Chimera paused for effect after saying his name. She looked over the belligerent teen. She had pushed the date back waiting for him to become eighteen, no juvenile detention center for him. He was already a hardened criminal in the making. Thomas had sat through his own lawyers questions with a smirk on his face telling all how distressing he had found it to be supplanted by the newcomer from the wealthiest school in the district with royal parents. He had painted a picture of Rain's stature and money as earning him the role in the final senior show. He had even pointed out that Rain was only a freshman. "I am sure that it was completely unfair that Rain Cloud Cornwall MaClean received the part of Prince Charming in a school play." Chimera paused knowing that her remarks would make all who heard them see the foolishness of the actions. "And all because of his money and family prestige and of course being a member of a pop group...It had absolutely nothing to do with oh... I don't know, Rain," Chimera turned to look at the beautiful boy sitting so still next to Ryo. "How about a few refrains."

"What?" Rain looked at the princess as if she had asked him to lasso the moon.

"Sing child, show how you earned the part." Chimera smiled gentling her features as she looked at the sensitive boy.

"Sing..." Rain said he looked at Bikky who nodded his golden head. Rain opened his mouth and took several deep breathes. At fist no sound was forthcoming and Thomas smirked. Rain closed his mouth and his eyes. He inhaled and with his eyes closed he thought of Ryo sitting with Lyo in his lap. "Climb every mountain, ford every stream, climb every mountain, until you find your dreams." Rain held the last note with unerring perfection the crystal clarity of his pure voice stunned the audience into silence only the click of cameras could be heard as the young man closed his mouth and opened his eyes.

"And he dances," Chimera said pleased to note that while Rain had sang Thomas's smirk had vanished. "Aside from him legitimately earning his place on the stage, was it really necessary for you to attack in the manner you did?"

"I'm not speaking," Thomas said falling back on his arrogance.

"Might I remind you young man that you are under oath?" Judge Watly interrupted before Chimera could say more. He had been amazed that such a young woman had claimed to be an attorney, but she had cleared her Bar examination and finished all schooling with honors.

"You have my gratitude, your honor," Chimera bowed showing her royalty in her actions before she remembered herself and straitened. "Do you deny that you first incapacitated Bikky MaClean with a rather devious plan?" Thomas said nothing so Chimera continued. "Afterward you kidnapped Rain," Chimera paused realizing what she had said she amended with, "My client."

"I did not kidnap anybody," Thomas blustered forgetting his resolve not to speak.

"You took him from the place he was then detained him against his will. So added to kidnapping is unlawful detainment. All of this is of course precluded by your theft of police evidence. Then you proceed to attack my client," Chimera felt a brief moment pf pleasure that she had remembered to be professional. She could not help the affection that had grown so easily for the shy young man that had insinuated himself into the hearts of the entire Arcadian Royale. "But you were surprised that my client had self defense training, but against so many he could only be expected to do so much," Chimera said with real regret in her voice. "Once overpowered the real trauma began."

The judge sat back in his seat looking over the photographs that Chimera handed him. She smiled at Rain before she turned her blazing eyes back to Thomas. "You and your friends restrained my client, touched him sexually against his will and robbed his person. You then proceeded to torture him by reading from an incendiary journal, past events that led to his current mental disorder. After witnessing my clients mental decline you did not stop as you were repeatedly encouraged to do by one of your own friends, in fact it is reported that you smiled as if you were enjoying yourself even remarking that my client is pretty like a girl." Chimera quoted the words feeling bile rise as she remembered seeing Rain carried into the consulate. The family had been so distraught that they had not even noticed her.

Thomas could see the flames of her anger as she stared at him, he sat in his chair unable to do more than squirm. His eyes found his father only to see the man looking away. Faced with the blatant facts spelled out before a jury he knew his son was sunk. Thomas began to think fast, there had to be some way out of this, he could not claim insanity or poor judgment at the moment, it had been well planned and executed. Thomas then glared at Lance knowing that his confession had likely sparked this information that the lawyer had of that day. Lance grinned back, even if he went to prison, he felt relief for his part in the crime they had committed against Rain.

"Young man," Judge Watly said to Thomas when Chimera stepped aside. He took one last look at the photos of Rain on his side sitting in the mess of his regurgitated lunch Bikky at his side trying to hold him. He saw the look of blank terror even from the hastily snapped evidence. "Do you understand what you have done?"

"All I did was read a stupid diary, if he didn't want to hear it he should not have written it down!" Thomas glared at Rain unaware that his father was lowering his head in defeat.

"The Journal," Chimera interjected. "Was part of therapy that his psychologist recommended. What excuse do you have for..." Chimera paused pulling several sheets of paper she began to read. "Groping, him you know, his butt and stuff, said he felt nice." Chimera closed the confession with a snap her eyes narrowed. Thomas frowned closing his mouth he refused to say another word. He looked at Rain really looked at him. He saw the soft features. Even when he had taken the stand he had answered both lawyers questions with his eyes glued to a member of his family the whole time as if he drew strength from them.

"He is pretty," Thomas whispered immediately wishing he hadn't for he heard the young man gasp.

Rain's bright eyes collided with Thomas's and he sat in silence as the judge began to speak. A hush fell over the crowd as the judge pronounced that because he had completed his course work, his diploma would be delivered to his family. He would then be moved from the juvenile detention center to an actual prison where he would serve a minimum of five years. The other boys involved received similar sentences except Lance. Due to a word from Ryo and Dee he received only probation and community service. The crowd was buzzing with chatter and the click of many photos being snapped as the courtroom emptied. Hughes glared at several reporters that jockeyed for position among the others all vying for attention. Rain paused as Thomas was being led past him on the stairs. He reached into his pocket pulling the now full journal into view.

The crowd silenced as Rain approached the taller young man bound by handcuffs. Thomas stood still afraid the other young man would lash out at him. Rain smiled throwing Thomas off guard he offered the journal. "It is finished now," Rain said still offering the book. With his hands bound in front of him Thomas hesitated to reach for the book. "Every thing that I bottled up inside, everything that nearly destroyed me," Rain paused knowing that if he did not take his time tears would surface. "I pray that this is the closest you ever come to what I have suffered." Rain said after Thomas had accepted the little leather book. Any reporter that dared step forward was shooed back by the death glower on Chimera's face as they all entered the waiting limousine with the rest of the Royale and detectives inside. Thomas stood on the stairs a moment before he was dragged away to begin his sentence. Hughes looked after the car a begrudging admiration for the the family. Not enough for him to end his campaign against them, but it was there.

Ryo pulled Rain into his arms. "That was a very brave thing you did." Ryo commented as they headed to their home where dinner awaited them. He knew that these were the only moments of privacy that they would have for the rest of the week so took advantage of it even with the Royale and other detectives looking on. "I am so proud of you." Ryo then extended his arm pulling Bikky into the embrace. "Both of you." Dee wrapped his arms around his family and they sat in silence enjoying the quiet peace around them.

Break

Erick stood beside his brother in the living room of the MaClean/Laytner residence and stared in awe at the camera crew that milled around following the reporter as she meandered through the house. Ryo had went into the kitchen to prepare dinner while Bikky and Rain went over notes from the last X-Ta-C rehearsal while Dee sat with Renee and Lyo. Macy approached Ryo in the kitchen. "I see you enjoy domestic tasks."

"Yes, well, if I don't cook they will eat greasy take-out and well rather than live in a sty, I clean." Ryo smiled as he checked the boiling cabbage.

"Dinner smells fantastic, what are you making?" Macy asked standing on the tips of her toes to peek into the steaming pots on the stove.

"Just corned beef, cabbage, potatoes, vegetables, baked cornbread," Ryo trailed off as Macy stared incredulous at him.

"And chocolate cake I suppose, all homemade?" Macy laughed.

"Oh no, I made strawberry pie, a recipe of my mother's." Ryo smiled thinking of all the times his mother had celebrated with such a pie. His joining the soccer team, his getting strait A's, when he went on his first date. Ryo sighed a gentle smile on his face.

"Now your mother is..." Macy paused realizing that she was treading on slippery ground.

"My mother, my parents," Ryo said turning to get a towel so that he could open the stove and check the baking contents. "Are both deceased." Ryo said with a finality that let Macy know that the subject was closed. Macy would have said more but the doorbell rang admitting Leon and Count D.

"So you are all friends outside of work?" Macy asked as Count D handed Aoi to Bikky. She screeched as Slyph rubbed her tawny head against her legs.

"Slyphy-girl," Rain ran into the kitchen he scooted under the table emerging moments later with the large cat. "There you are, I thought you were going to stay outside with Cujo." Rain admonished the creature that stared back at him with disinterested yellow eyes. Rain huffed under the weight of the lynx as he carried her to the door and sent her out to their yard. "Sorry Ryo," Rain said heading back out.

"No problem, if she and Cujo had been in the yard a couple of weeks, months...Well never mind all that." Ryo went back to his dinner making sure that it was all coming along nicely. "That was a gift from Count D, the caretaker of Count D's pet shop in China town."

"Caretaker?" Macy said accepting the taste of steamed vegetables that Ryo offered her. "You mean he is not the Count D of the namesake?"

"That," Count D said earning a gasp from Macy. Having seen his beautiful face she was unprepared for the masculine voice he possessed. "Would be my grandfather"

"Oh," Macy shook herself feeling dumbfounded was not how she had gotten her current position as the headliner for the morning show. She had nearly succumbed to dumb silence as she had entered the consulate and stared like a ninny at the royalty there. She had been shooed out as they all left headed to the courtroom. "So the support in the courtroom was more a gesture of your immense friendship than anything else?"

"They have always been there for us, just as we will always support them." Ryo was saying just as Rain entered the kitchen to collect the dishes and silverware.

"Ryo I have rehearsal early tomorrow and your grandparents have arranged for the group to handle certain things with your wedding, so you and Dee are supposed to be there."

"We are already married," Dee grumbled entering the kitchen he passed Ryo unable to walk by without kissing his lips. Dee grinned then helped to pick up the heavy pots that contained dinner. "Baby, should I leave the corned beef?"

"No detective," Count D said entering the room. He paled nausea threatening as the scent of the steaming dinner approached him. "Oh, then I suppose so."

A steely arm gently wrapped around Count D's waist as Leon pulled him from the kitchen. "Did you forget?" Leon asked nibbling the perfect shell of D's ear.

"No I just did not want to ruin their dinner." Count D breathed deeply not wanting to be ill in front of the cameras.

"You won't ruin a thing, in fact it will just give them something to make sandwiches with, I do hate buying processed meat you know." Ryo said sitting his burden of potatoes on the table in the decorative ceramic container. Macy and her crew sat through dinner, a movie and after dinner talking. The boys, including Erick, Terry and Chris had locked themselves in the den with video games. Renee excused herself early heading to bed.

Macy waited until Leon, Dee and Aoi went home leaving Chris to stay overnight with his friends to approach Ryo in the kitchen. As he cleaned with Dee wiping down the dishes with a dry rag before putting them away she cleared her throat. "You guys really are not normal," She said without preamble as the last dish was put away. "Family dinners like that just did not happen at my house, I mean if my mom cooked more than once a week it was a miracle. We barely even ate at the same time. When we wanted to get together with friends, like you guys did tonight, we met them at a restaurant, it was all so impersonal."

"Ryo makes it all possible," Dee told her adding a squeeze to Ryo's hip as he pulled a soda from the fridge and offered her one. He knew Ryo would make himself tea. "He somehow balances all of our schedules so that we have at least one meal together a day. When we are lucky we have two, on our off days three. All home cooked. In between our work load, Bikky's sports, Rain's rehearsals," Dee cut off to whistle. "It still amazes me to see him do it."

"That does seem kind of tough." Macy agreed sipping her soda she watched as Dee sat beside Ryo trailing lazy circles in the back of his hand. It was a simple intimacy that brought tears to her eyes. "Sorry," Macy sniffled looking away. She signaled the camera to be put away. "Off the record, I wish my parents were as loving as you two are. I wonder sometimes if they even like each other. Here we have straight couples together for years and they can't stand to be in the same room and yet... look at you guys." Macy floundered her hands falling at her sides in helpless admiration. Ryo gave her a handkerchief. "He brings you flowers," Macy could not remember the last time her own husband had brought her flowers.

"Just little things," Dee said his face heating under Macy's praise. "Want to let him know I care, it's not always obvious when we make love, sometimes it is..." Dee gave up thinking of the times he had pinned Ryo simply to relieve a physical need. Dee gave up on words and went to let the animals in. Cujo and Slyph went right to the den to perch near their owners. T-Chan strolled in he gave Macy a hungry look before he went to Chris' side. "When did he get here?" Dee demanded glad of the change of subject.

"He must have followed, you know he never let's Chris too far out of his sight." Ryo said getting to his feet to secure the door and close the curtains. He saw a pale apparition in his yard and paused as Heaven solidified. The white of her garments shining in the moonlight she waved a pale hand before vanishing. Ryo looked up at the tree she had stood under, so he was to be guarded. The notion left him feeling safer than the curtains had. He shut them then went to tell the boys that the lights would be out in fifteen minutes.

"Kay," Bikky said winning his last game against Erick. "Rain is sleeping in my room tonight."

"I thought I was sleeping your room," Chris said with a yawn.

"Yeah, you and Chris and Terry," Erick said naming the arrangements he had suggested earlier. "I'm bunking with Rain."

Bikky copied one of Dee's affectations. A grim smile and shake of his head blue eyes cold he said, "No."

"Whatever," Chris knew the warning signs and did not want to see his friends thrown out so late at night. "Under the circumstances, Lyo can probably crash with Ryo and Dee tonight, I will sleep in his room, Erick and Terry can have Rain's room and Rain will bunk with you." Chris said as helped to clean up their mess. Erick deflated seeing no way around the current plan he nodded and headed upstairs. Rain went into his room to gather a few things before going to take a shower.

"Good show B," Ryo said as the camera crew left for the night.

"He's got it bad for Rain," Bikky said gathering up his art supplies he cleaned off the spare bed in his room. He heard Rain singing as the water from the shower droned on in the background. "I don't know what he planned to do tonight but uh... wasn't happening."

"Maybe nothing," Dee said wrapping his arms around Ryo. "Sometimes, you just want to be close."

"Well he ain't getting close to my brother. If Rain wanted it, it would be different but you all know the notion is not something he wants to wrap his head around." Bikky folded his arms over his developing chest showing the musculature he would soon boast. "Heck, he nearly wet himself when Julie kissed him."

"Actually Bikky," Ryo said picking up Lyo who lay sleeping with his little fingers tangled in T-Chan's fur. T-Chan sighed in relief as the little boy was removed he bolted up the stairs to find Chris. "I have been meaning to have a word with you concerning your advancements with Carol." Ryo sat with Lyo in his lap Dee sat beside him. "You are only fourteen years old Bikky."

"I know Ryo, dad," Bikky grinned glad to have the overprotective detective in his life. "I won't do anything stupid, I mean it's just a few kisses." Bikky hurried off before Ryo or Dee could say anymore. He heard Rain leaving the shower. Rain passed Erick on his way into Bikky's room his towel wrapped around his head he missed the heated look on Erick's face as his over-sized pajamas clung to his hastily toweled skin.

"You're so bony," Erick joked hearing Bikky come up the stairs not wanting to be caught ogling his brother he laughed.

"Well duh," Rain dropped the towel over his shoulders allowing his hair to fall to his back. "I am only fourteen, Dee said I'm going to fill out nicely."

Erick laughed again feeling the tension leave his body as Bikky joined in the laughter. "Wait on it," Erick joked shutting the bathroom door he leaned against it a moment as the steam from Rain's shower swirled around leaving Erick with a mountain fresh scent of soap and something deeper, something more in tune with the earth itself. Something that was entirely Rain. Erick inhaled before stripping and stepping into the shower.

Bikky dragged a brush through Rain's wet locks while Rain trailed his fingers over Slyph's dense fur. The cat's loud rumbling was the only sound in the room until Bikky spoke. "Rain, are you really ok with Ryo and Dee being gay?"

"Yes," Rain said without hesitation he turned to look at Bikky. "They are not interested in me. Neither are any of their friends, our friends," He thought of Count D and Leon, JJ and Lord D and Angel and Collins, Kagestuya and Chihaya.

"But what if one of our friends was interested in you?" Bikky pressed on doing a loose braid in Rain's hair.

"Oh come on," Rain laughed scooting back on the bed so that he could face Bikky. "They are all leagues older and involved." Rain lay back on the bed allowing Slyph to crawl up next to him. "Unless you mean Chris, Erick or Terry." Rain yawned petting his cat's thick fur.

"Yeah Erick or..." Bikky paused gaging Rain's reaction. "Terry," Bikky shrugged his shoulder. "Being with a guy does not make you a girl, I mean, look at Ryo."

"I know," Rain said as he thought of his last talk with Ryo. "It's ok for them, but I have a girlfriend." Rain smiled thinking of Julie.

"It is going to be hard leaving her behind huh?" Bikky readily changed the subject assured that he would not be hampering his brother's feelings by warning Erick off.

"I'll bet, you'll be missing out on all your smooch time with Carol." Rain teased puckering his lips at Bikky. Bikky laughed picking up a pillow and beating his brother with it. Rain laughed defending himself with another pillow causing his cat to leap to the end of the bed until the boys settled down. Rain was still smiling as Bikky turned out the lights.

Break

Lord D pulled a comb through his hair as he listened to Jeremy talking to JJ. "I don't know what I expected," Jeremy's shoulders slumped. "I mean, he never made any promises, he just demanded, from the beginning, it was always "I love you, you're mine." Jeremy propped his head up on his shoulder. Lord D secured the belt on his robe sitting gently on the bed he looked over at Jeremy. "I guess I wanted too much."

"Do you know what you want?" Lord D asked with a smile that bedazzled Jeremy. "Does he know what you want?"

"I guess, I see you guys, and I want that kind of connection, that kind of closeness." Jeremy looked to see JJ with his arm around Lord D.

"Then you should have what you want."Lord D said patting Jeremy's hand. "Talk to him, let him know what you want, if he is not willing to give it to you then..." Lord D paused feeling helpless to aid the despondent young man in his bedroom.

"You know," Jeremy sighed getting to his feet. "It all just seems so pointless. When I was with women, I was never this emotional, never this involved."

"Never this in love," JJ said to his cousin's back as he left their room. "I don't know darling," JJ said taking Lord D into his arms. Lord D opened his mouth to speak but JJ's tongue hampered anything more than a sigh. JJ was quick to undo the bathrobe revealing Lord D's night robe. "Want to take that off?"

Lord D smiled his nimble fingers going to work on the buttons as JJ undid his pants tossing his shirt aside. "Love me, Jemi-Chan," Lord D sighed as he fell back his pale body glistening in the dim light filtering in from the window. JJ climbed onto the bed prepared to do just that.

Break

Bikky awakened to feel the sunlight warm upon his face. He turned to find Cujo laying on the rug and Slyph wrapped Rain's legs. Rain lay sleeping his head cradled in his arms surrounded by the folds of Ryo's pajamas. Bikky stretched and scratched his bottom before heading into the bed room. He started the shower with a yawn.

Erick sat up in bed hearing the shower. He looked over and saw Terry still asleep before he crept from the room. Cujo passed him on the stairs heading out to the yard to relieve himself. Erick peeked into Bikky's room and gasped to see Rain on his back with his arms splayed around him. "Morning sleeping beauty," Erick whispered as he crept over to the bed. Rain parted sighed, his deeply colored, red lips parted and Erick leaned over pressing his own lips to Rain's.

"What are you doing?" Erick gasped looking up at the heated whisper he saw Terry in the doorway. "Get out of here," Terry urged he did not breath a sigh of relief when Erick left the side of the bed and strolled over. Terry grabbed his brother pulling him down the hall securing him in Rain's room. Last night he had sighed as he watched his brother touch Rain's things. His plants were well cared for. Pictures of Julie and his family were placed neatly in frames next to Bikky's artwork. Native dream catchers and eyes of God hung about some of them so old they looked to be from times long past. He saw music notes and notebooks filled to the gills with direction notes from his rehearsals.

"I couldn't help it," Erick said in his defense looking at the white outfit that the two older natives had given to Rain calling him Wind Rider. Erick laughed feeling elated the imprint of Rain's lips still fresh upon his.

"Look," Terry sat on the bed drawing his knees up in a pose he often took when he was prepared to fend off their father. "Ok you want to date guys. But please, pick one that won't get you hurt. We have both seen what Bikky is capable of, now he is even worse that Count D has been training him."

"Don't worry," Erick deflated sitting beside his twin. "I know, that was it. I was just saying goodbye to my dream." Erick blinked away unexpected tears. "Just friends, from now on, I promise."

Bikky left the shower and meandered down to Ryo and Dee's room. He had no misgivings about opening the door. He gasped as he did. He saw Lyo laying on Dee's tummy with Ryo leaning against his chest. Surrounding Ryo was a clear shining golden light that seemed to move like no sunbeam ever had. It caressed his face touching his hair with what looked to be dangerous claws. Bikky swallowed afraid to take a step into the room but not daring to leave this early morning menace near Ryo. Ryo sighed burying his head further in Dee's bare chest wrapping his arms around Dee's waist. Bikky looked up into the face of a golden dragon tears like diamonds fell onto Ryo's hair vanishing into the honey gold color.

Ryo gasped sitting up in bed he opened his eyes looking out the window to see the burst of golden flames light the sky brighter than the sun before leaving as if it had never been. Ryo coughed feeling tears in his eyes. "Kazama," Ryo whispered feeling the warm touch of his mother's spirit. He shook his head in bemused wonder and tear shaped diamonds fell around him. Dee sat up laying Lyo on the pillow. "Dee," Ryo said no more he simply looked out the window and greeted a new day.  
Whipped Crème 21

Beautiful Agony

Count D sat in the Honlon's garden watching Aoi frolic with Ten-Chan and Pon-Chan. He laughed before he got to his feet leaving the girl in their capable care he went to pack a lunch. He checked on his daughter one last time. The large three-headed dragon gave him a wink before he left the shop heading for the police department. He was met with smiles and flashing cameras as the news crew was still there. Passing him by with another bouquet of roses, snap dragons, and Asian lilies was a grinning delivery boy. He had been instructed by Dee to deliver a large bouquet everyday to this office. He enjoyed watching the other detective who received them turn red. "This never gets old," He laughed and would have said more but Count D caught his eye. "Whoa," he looked at the beauty that was just his height. At fifteen he was considered tall and though he knew the woman was too old, she was nice to look at.

Leon looked up a smile on his face as he saw Count D standing with a basket of lunch. He gladly sat the case file aside. Jones, the new detective that had handled the Randolph case, sat in Leon's and Jill's office watching them work. His mouth dropped open as Count D strolled in. "Good afternoon detectives I hope you do not mind that I brought lunch."

"Never," JJ said entering the office before Leon or Jill could say anything. Jones mouth fell further as he realized that the teal clad beauty was a male. Count D sat his burden on the desk and allowed Leon to claim a kiss. "Did you bring enough for all of us?"

"I always do," Count D released a small smile then sat primely in a chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap. Jones sat in awe as the other detectives wandered into the office. Ryo was still red faced from his third bouquet as he sat preparing to partake of the large tossed salad and fruit that Count D had brought along with soft, fresh-baked bread.

"You're a doll," Dee said kissing Count D's cheek.

"Looks like one at least," Jill said laughing. She was a fan of Count D's porcelain fine features. "Aren't you guys clocking out early today?" Jill asked Ryo and Dee.

"Um hmmm," Dee said around a mouthful of bread. He swallowed then sipped his soda before he elaborated. "Rain has rehearsal at two and we are supposed to attend. Laton and Torcha have arranged some thing for our wedding."

"Laton and Torcha are the Dragon Queen and King of Arcadia?" Miles asked insinuating himself into the office. "How does that kingdom work anyway? Is it similar to old Russia, where the had the Czar and all the lords of the lands were called Princes?"

"You would do well to look upon ancient Persia as well if you would like to make a comparison. There was one king and he had many Princes of the Faith, there is also the..." Count D paused in his educational effrontery to show a cool look of insult to the unwelcome reporter. "Where is that charming Morning reporter?" He asked Ryo.

"She went to the consulate today to follow Daphnus while he worked. I hope Zarro doesn't scare her too much," Ryo said with a small laugh.

"Oh he won't show his true form I'm sure." Dee laughed at the double meaning of the words.

"Is the king of Arcadia unkind?" Miles asked thinking that he could turn their playful banter against the.

"Unkind, no," Leon said wiping his mouth. "Honest... Yes," Leon sipped his soda he watched as Count D paled, breathed deeply then smiled when the mood passed. "Sometimes what he says is never near what you want to hear."

"Please excuse me," Count D got to his feet leaving the office. Leon was quick to follow him into the men's room where he lost his lunch.

"Oh... Baby," Leon whispered wiping Count D's brow with wet towel. "You should have stayed home if you were feeling ill."

"But I was not feeling ill when I left," Count D said feeling better already. "You know it comes and goes." Count D straitened his teal cheongsam then offered Leon a smile. "See, all better." They headed back to the office Leon's hand warm in the small of Count D's back.

"Dee," Leon said as he saw the other detectives packing up the lunch. "Would you mind dropping him off at home?"

"No, everything all right?" Dee asked when he saw the pasty pallor of Count D's complexion.

"He's fine," Leon gave Dee a meaningful look that had the other detective nodding with understanding.

"If something is wrong," Miles said wedging his body near Count D. "The public should be made aware, we are being allowed to trail you this week."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Count D ground the words out just as the Police Department alarm sounded. Miles trembled in fear as he noted the cops and detectives running to see what was the matter.

"Stay here," Leon said to Count D before he ran out with Ryo, Dee, Jill and JJ. Jones stared about for a moment before he followed. They were met with masked men outside all holding assault rifles. "What the hell?" Leon wondered staring at the mob of people.

He saw the commissioner next to the Chief. "What are your demands?" The Chief called out when it seemed they had reached an impasse with the cops all drawing their weapons.

"Anyone bearing Arcadian blood should be delivered to us." Ryo frowned as he heard the distinct middle eastern accent. This was no group of mindless demons. "The entire kingdom is an insult, they are devoted to the one they call God," The man paused as the officers gasped.

"So you want to wage a religious war against Arcadia," Berkeley said having taken the bullhorn from the chief. "If your issue is with them, why not go to their kingdom? Why come here?"

"We are going to go to their kingdom, we just thought to rid America of their presence first." The spokesman said as he glared at the commissioner unwilling to admit that since the Arcadian Kingdom had been discovered his own militia had been seeking it in order to destroy it but had not found it's location on any map. Hearing that this precinct had detectives that were involved they had hoped to make them confess the whereabouts of the elusive realm.

"If America wanted to be rid of their presence, as you call it, we would have done something about it long ago," Berkeley informed them. "I suggest you take yourself off and bring up your issues, all of them, with a good psychologist. I can recommend a good one." The spokesman frowned at Berkeley's mocking tone. He brought up his rifle only to howl in pain as Ryo shot the weapon out of his hands when he pointed it at Berkeley. "You have five minutes to clear out of here before I get angry."

"That's him," The spokesman yelled as he glared at Ryo. "That's the dragon prince!" Dee prepared to fire a shot as the masked men aimed their weapons at the police department.

Miles sat in the office trembling in fear. His eyes followed Count D as the beautiful man wandered about pacing. Count D paled even more fearing to be ill again he went back into the mens room. He found the department oddly lonely with it now deserted as most of the building's occupants were out front. He heard the sounds of gunshots and ran out. His first thought to get to Leon before he was hurt.

Leon fired his weapon taking down as many of the would-be terrorist as he could before he had to reload. He smelled cherry blossoms before he heard Count D calling his name. Leon turned to see Count D clinging to the door frame his voice drowned out by the repeating rounds of bullets. Leon moved like a mad man getting to D's side. "Are you out of your mind!?" Leon yelled using his body to shield D from any bullets that might stray in their direction.

"I had to make sure you were alright," Count D panted feeling a cramp rip in half.

"D, I love you, and you know I have never, in all our time together exerted my will over your own. But you leave me no choice." Leon heard D gasp as his meaning sunk in. "I order you to return to my office and lock yourself in until this is over." D burst into tears dashing away from Leon he slammed the office door ignoring Miles he sat at Leon's desk sobbing.

Leon sighed then turned back. He saw the masked Terrorist thinning as they fell to the highly trained swat team that was soon rounding them up. "They are kids," Dee said with disgust as he pulled the mask off the no longer breathing spokesman. "Dammit, Ryo, if there is someone over eighteen out here, I would be amazed."

"They were just kids, the masks were equipped with voice changers. We just shot a bunch of teenagers." Leon said feeling his heart constrict as he looked at the faces of the corpses surrounding the precinct. "A bunch of misguided, stupid kids."

"It's not your fault Leon," Berkeley said examining a corpse he exposed the child's back. "They aimed loaded weapons at officers of the law with every intention of using them. They opened fire on officers of the law." Berkeley saw that his words were not reaching the remorse filled detectives around him. "They were ordered to kill us all," Berkeley showed the tattoo of the scorpion on the leaders back.

"Scorpio's children," Leon frowned thinking of the only case, aside from his pet shop cases, that he could not solve. "We have to re-open the case." Leon said with a disheartened sigh he went back inside. "We have to solve it this time, we have to." Ryo and Dee nodded their agreement. They found Count D in the office alone, Miles having run at the first opportunity. "Baby," Leon said when he saw D still sobbing.

"I'm sorry Leon I know I was foolish, but I love you so much I..." D had stood to his feet coming to Leon. He paused and gasped in pain. Leon hurried to his side taking him in his arms. Ryo and Dee entered the office shutting door just as Jill and JJ approached. The two detectives looked at each other before the shrugged and knocked. Ryo was quick to open it and yank them in shutting it quickly behind them. Count D cried out and clung to Leon as his knees buckled underneath him.

"Is he miscarrying because of the stress and..." Jill asked worried as she saw Count D in Leon's arms writhing pain and crying. Well did Count D understand that his father had relieved his pain as much as possible during his first accommodation for now did he truly doubt his survival.

"He's not miscarrying," Ryo said watching in terror as D paled and brought a hand to his mouth to muffle a scream. "He's not even pregnant yet, right Leon?" Ryo asked not surprised that Leon did not answer.

"It's ok, baby, just breath," Leon coached remembering what Lord D had said the first time around. Vaguely he heard a loud scratching at the office window. He looked up to see a large condor outside flapping. "Let that bird in," Leon demanded as Count D cried out again doubling over as spasms rocked his slim frame. JJ opened the window and was knocked from his feet as the bird turned into Lord D. Count D sobbed in relief as his father came crashing to his knees next to him. The folds from his elegant white cheongsam billowed around as he pressed his hands flat against D's abdomen.

"It's alright child," Lord D crooned reaching into his sons body. He could not completely eliminate the pain, but he could make it tolerable. D's screams died as he relaxed against Leon. "PaPa's here, it's alright." D sobbed as still his body was ripped asunder from within. Lord D forced as much of himself into his son as he could before the last tremor left his body. Count D lay covered in sweat panting. Lord D collapsed into JJ's arms exhausted. Ryo reached into the leftover lunch basket and handed him a cookie. "Thank you," Lord D said breaking the cookie in half he fed it to Count D. Summoning several sugar cubes he passed them between Count D's lips. "The bond between us is strong child," Lord D said with a smile as he wiped his son's brow. "Even without the parental constraints... I felt you. That was a foolish thing you did." Lord D admonished for as he had connected with his son he saw the events that led up to the accommodation.

"I know," Count D sobbed. "I am sorry, I am so sorry." Count D looked over to Leon. "You have every right to..."

"No," Leon wiped D's brow. "I don't want to order you, I want to love you." Leon kissed D's lips hugging him tightly. "Come on, let's all clock out early today," Leon said getting to his feet with D in his arms. If any of the officers found it odd that one Count D had entered the precinct and two now left, they said nothing out loud.

Break

The consulate was buzzing with activities as people ran around with excitement. "You would think they would be more upset that a terrorist group plans to attack them," Jill said sitting in the large studio where the rehearsals were to take place.

"If it were anything but human I am sure they would be." Dee laughed thinking that they had shown more response to the news that D had accommodated.

"We are glad you all thought to bring this news to us," Daphnus said shooing the detectives and news crew out. "But as you all know, our rehearsals are closed. You two get into your sweats." Ryo and Dee pointed to themselves with a look of awe at the High Prince. They were soon left alone with the group. They both looked down at the sweat pants and t-shirts that they had been put in.

"They really don't care that some maniac is planning to attack them," Ryo said watching as Daphnus arranged them all for warm-ups. "Wait, why do we have to do this?"

"Didn't Laton tell you?" Andy asked as she sauntered over in tiny shorts and a large t-shirt tied in a know under her breasts. "This will be a traditional Dragon wedding, you are expected to perform a dance. Because he understands that the traditional dragon courtship is intricate and difficult and practically impossible to learn in such a short time he has asked Daphnus to choreograph something that is similar in emotion and meaning."

"He told us none of this?" Dee said panicking. He was supposed to dance with Ryo in front of a crowd of people. A formal, choreographed dance? Dee looked to see Ryo having a similar reaction.

"Well, now you know," Laton said coming around to stand in front of them. "Now do as the high prince says and stretch. I would hate for your muscles to cramp from ill use."

"The only reasons our muscles are ill used is because of you and your wife's..." Dee got no further as Laton aimed a grin at him.

"Now do relax Snap Dragon, I trust you will do your best." Laton left Ryo and Dee simmering as they stared at his retreating figure.

Break (2 hrs later)

"Work with me," Daphnus put his hands on Ryo's hips. "Entice him, you want to surrender, you want him to claim you. Once more, with feeling," Ryo sighed wiping sweat from his brow he tried to mimic Daphnus moves his nerves grated as Daphnus halted their dancing and stalked away. "Don't, you're no better," Daphnus said to Dee who had come to defend Ryo.

"We never claimed to be dancers," Dee groused. "Sure night club jive is alright, but this... this is insane."

"You're not gay," Daphnus claimed with a pretty pout on his gorgeous features.

"What!?" "Nani ka yo!" Ryo and Dee both exclaimed.

"Every gay man I have ever met... Had rhythm." Daphnus folded his arms in a childish pose.

"Unfair stereotypes," Ryo pointed a finger at Daphnus and began to feel that he was indeed speaking to a child. "Now stop it and let's try again. This is only our first rehearsal." Ryo said halting Dee's belligerent words before they could spring out at the beautiful high prince. Andy hid a giggle behind her hand as she and Nestoir worked over the songs with the rest of the group. Rain watched as Dee took Ryo's hand to restart the oddly beautiful, passionate piece that Daphnus had choreographed.

"Let's take it from the middle, that needs the most work, we will worry about the end tomorrow," Daphnus grumbled. "Ryo, one, two, three, left and back, Dee, one, two, tree ,right and forward pause, look and one, two, three," Dee listened to Daphnus' words and found the dance easier to follow. "Ryo arms up, Dee take his waist good, one, two, three, and step it up . Ryo drop arms step back, arms on shoulders, Dee take his hands and pull him in, good, spin and... NO!" Daphnus called out halting their movements as Ryo stepped down on Dee's foot nearly toppling them both over.

"Sorry," Ryo sighed wiping his brow.

"Not a problem, at least this time you are trying," Daphnus said giving them both water. "Let's try again," Daphnus said this time he stood directly behind Ryo pressing his front to Ryo's back. "Move with me." He said and started the count. He lifted Ryo's arms and placed them on Dee's shoulders. "Now when you move for the spin, place your feet here, keep your eyes centered on him. You are allowing him to move you. He is in control. Imagine you are in the bedroom and he is moving you into position. Let him guide you." Daphnus stepped away from Ryo and watched as he did as he had suggested. He watched as a beautiful spin was executed. "Now dip and," Daphnus paused as Dee dipped Ryo. "Good, hold and kiss," Dee lowered his head kissing Ryo forgetting that they had an audience he halted when he tasted smoke in his mouth and Ryo gasped in pain. "I think that's enough for today, we will try again tomorrow, bring it up to speed and add music maybe."

"Sorry," Dee muttered near Ryo's ear.

"Not your fault, I was just as involved." Ryo said as he wiped his face again. "I miss you," Ryo whispered. "I miss having you inside of me." Dee was shocked never thinking to hear Ryo speak such words.

"Four more days, Baby," Dee kissed Ryo's ear. "Just four more days."

Break

Leon was amazed that Count D showed no further signs of pain. "I am fine," Count D assured Leon. "In fact, if you are not overtired..." Count D trailed off as he put Aoi to bed. Chris rolled his eyes as he watched his brother get the well-known glazed look in his eyes. "Have a good night Christopher," Count D said aloud as he whispered two words in Leon's ear that had him picking the Count up. Chris laughed as Leon disappeared into their bedroom with a simple; "Night bro." Chris tried not to laugh aloud as the room was immediately cloaked in silence from within.

"D," Leon shook his head and said as he carried Count D to the bed. "I told you earlier, I want to love you."

"Love me," Count D sighed wrapping his long arms around Leon's neck. With a sultry smile he opened his mouth to Leon's kiss silently begging for his tongue. Leon complied tasting the inner sweetness of Count D's mouth. He dragged his tongue across the warm recesses then slid it along Count D's agile tongue. Leon broke away for air sitting with his delicate love in his lap Leon began to rain kisses down his long, pale neck. "Leon... Love me,"Count D said brining his hands up to undo the buttons on his outfit. Leon grinned kissing each morsel of flesh that became visible. The sheer sheath underneath the elaborate cheongsam afforded Leon a perfect view of Count D's strawberry colored nipples and he sucked them through the soft material causing Count D to gasp and flush with pleasure.

Leon pushed the satin material to the floor then lifted Count D so that he could pull the sheath up. Count D raised his arms so that Leon could pull the garment over his head. Sitting in only his underpants Count D began to undress Leon. Leon enjoyed the light scratch of Count D's dangerous looking fingernails as they skimmed his sides while removing his shirt. Count D leaned forward to place sucking kisses on Leon's neck leaving his own mark where Leon had so often marked him. Leon picked Count D up and lay him on the bed pressing kisses to his collarbone moving down he licked a sensitive nipple before drawing the delicious nub into his mouth. Count D tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and moaned his fingers flexed where they had clutched in Leon's wild mane of riotous golden locks.

"Leon...Sugoi," Count D cried out as Leon moved on to his other nipple treating it to the same erotic nibbling. Leon plunged his hands downward cupping the perfect shape of D's bottom. D arched his back pressing himself against Leon's growing hardness.

"Yeah, baby," Leon whispered in D's ear just as he moved down to his navel licking the delicate indention there. He spent time there kissing and sucking leaving a mark just there where his pants came to his hip bone. "You're carrying my baby," Leon kissed the place again and undid the pants sliding them down he smiled as D's erect member sprang free. "So good," Leon muttered kissing the tip stealing the drop of moisture that waited for him.

"Ah... Kimochi," Count D sighed lifting his legs so that Leon could remove the pants altogether. D spread his legs so that Leon could rest between them. Leon took D in a firm grip and stroked him while his tongue trailed lazy circles on the swollen globes underneath. "Leon," Count D sighed unable to keep his hips still he pushed up further allowing Leon the room he needed to lick further. Count D cried out as Leon licked behind his manhood to his most sensitive area. Leon's hand did not cease it's movements as his other hand came up to press into D's mouth. D took the fingers in sucking with wild abandon. Leon removed his fingers bringing them to D's tight opening he pressed two inside feeling D relax Leon smiled and began to move the slick digits. Leon's hand worked faster pumping D feeling him tense and writhe on the bed Leon moved up poising his mouth. D clenched tightly around Leon's fingers as he exploded filling Leon's waiting mouth with his sweetness. Leon lapped up each drop and sucked the end making sure that D had no more to give. "Oh, Leon," Count D sighed as Leon began to remove his own pants.

Count D gathered his wits and sat up. He saw Leon's throbbing member glistening with his excitement and licked his lips in anticipation. "Open your mouth," Leon said with a laugh. "I'll give you a treat." Count D smiled and opened his mouth. Leon got to his knees and pressed his need to the deeply colored, succulent lips and Count D sucked him in whole. Leon pressed in until he could feel the back of Count D's throat. Count D worked his tongue as he relaxed taking more of Leon in. Leon pulled out before sliding in again slowly enjoying the slide of D's facile tongue. "Oh yeah, oh D, baby, suck me." Leon gasped as his hips shifted further into D's eager mouth. "Wait," Leon tried to pull out but could go no where as D brought his hands up holding him in place. Leon placed his hands on D's head and pushed in closing his eyes he gave a shout. Count D allowed his throat to massage Leon to climax as he sucked each drop he could from Leon.

Leon dropped onto the bed beside D his breathing was haggard as he kissed Count D. They both smiled as their own essence mingled as their tongues swirled together in an intricate dance of seduction. Leon was not surprised to feel himself swell again to the urging of Count D's stroking hand. "I want you Leon," Count D lay back raising his arms to Leon.

"You got me baby," Leon reached into the drawer by the bed to retrieve the tube of lubrication. D smiled his pale skin glistening in the darkness. He gasped and closed his eyes. Leon leaned forward sucking Count D's bottom lip he pressed his slick fingers deep inside of D. He searched for and found the now familiar patch of skin that gave D the most pleasure. D cried out his hips arching strongly his body near leaving the bed. He trembled with need spreading his legs wide inviting Leon to nestle within. "So tight," Leon muttered as he pressed in past the tight ring of muscles. D relaxed his body accepting Leon's thrust.

"Hai, Leon-kun, Ah... Kimochi," Count D sighed and draped his arms around Leon's neck as the larger man came over him seated to the hilt in D's tight heat. Leon grunted his pleasure in D's ear as he licked the perfect shaped shell. D trembled locking his legs around Leon's hips. Leon drew back then pushed in. He swallowed D's cries of joy as he moved deep within his inner most secret places. "Leon... Sugoi, Aishiteru... Zutto," Count D moaned as Leon's thrusts increased.

"That's right," Leon ground out feeling himself fall closer to the edge of reason. "Tell me how it feels," Leon held D close as his hips sped up pushing D deeper into the mattress. He pressed their lips together not sure if he left bruises but too inflamed to notice. D met his hungry kisses with his own voracious need. "Um Hmmm," Leon panted pushing deep. He felt the pressure of D's prostrate and smiled as D released a howl of sublime pleasure.

"Leon, I... Oh Leon," Count D wept for the beauty of the pleasure that bombarded his body the more Leon moved.

"I know baby, you always squeeze so tight," Leon gasped feeling his own end near. Just as Count D tensed around him his body enfolding with wild contractions of release Leon cried out spilling himself deep within the confines of D's willing body. D slumped back into the mattress his chest heaving as he struggled to draw breath. Leon kissed his sweat soaked brow then sealed their lips. Leon's fingers then trailed in the creamy wetness on D's tummy. He brought his fingers to his lips sucking them clean. D smiled as Leon moved his head down to lick him clean of his essence. Lord D had said it was not unhealthy for Leon to drink him. D was still smiling as the arms of Morpheus claimed him.  
Whipped Crème 22

The Fire Within: part 1

Language warning for this chapter+ new Crossover

Bikky sat watching as Rain perched on the piano. Prince Angel stroked the keys as a man in love with them. Bikky picked up his sketch pad. Rain's hair hung loose damp with sweat from the vigorous workouts of the dance moves. Bikky felt his own brow dripping but he liked the things that Daphnus choreographed. He had never seen Ryo and Dee look more beautiful together. Rain inhaled and began to sing. His soul poured forth and Bikky picked up his sketch pad. His fingers flew over the paper. Angel played spurring both boys to the heights of their talents. The song ended and Bikky blew the loose crumbs from his work. It was far from finished, but he knew it would be great. "Hey," Bikky looked up when Ryo patted his shoulder. "Come on, let's go home."

"Rain," Bikky called gaining his brother's attention. Rain smiled glad to be done. "We're going home."

"It is going to be a great concert," Dee grinned as they entered their car. Macy piled into the Escalade with them along with a single camera man. "You look exhausted," Dee said to Ryo. He reached over and stroked the fine hair at the nape of Ryo's nape. "Let's go out tonight, you don't need to cook." Macy sighed watching as Ryo's face lit up with a beautiful smile. "The Lourdes?"

"Does this restaurant have a special meaning?" Macy asked hiding a yawn.

"It is one of the few in town that are kind to families like ours," Ryo explained. "We do not want our children exposed to ignorant prejudice because of our life choice." Rain placed a stuffed bear in Lyo's car seat with the pouting tot.

"Da-Dee, Lyo hung-ee," Lyo sniffled.

"We're going to eat soon," Ryo promised the boy. Macy followed them inside. She was surprised when Ryo held her seat for her. "Join us," he offered as the waitress handed them all menus. "It must be difficult following us all around all day."

"I enjoy myself," Macy admitted not caring that the words were recorded. "It is refreshing to see such devotion. You all are wonderful to watch, the Royals as well. Nestoir and Andromache are..." Macy sighed with girlish rapture. "There is no greater sight than two songbirds in love. Chimera and Kronos, Count D and Leon, Lord D and JJ, I am surrounded by love all day long. I feel like it is valentines day every day. He sends you flowers, you turn as red as this tablecloth." Ryo did indeed turn red as Macy mentioned Dee's courting. "How did you two meet? Well I know you said you met in New York, you were partners. But how did you fall in love?"

Bikky rolled his eyes remembering all too well Dee's determined ambition to have Ryo in his bed. Bikky smirked thinking that without his interference Dee would have bedded Ryo and left him. But prolonging the torture captured Dee's heart. Saving Ryo from having his own broken. "I chased him from the onset." Dee admitted laughing as he recalled their first kiss. Hiding in the woods a mafia home base burning in the background the sound of sirens blaring. Ryo had tensed up in his arms before melting. Coming to his senses Ryo had pushed him away hiding his confused emotions behind a mask of insulted male pride.

"I ran," Ryo confessed. "I was not ready to ask those certain questions about myself. I was a coward."

"No, baby," Dee said taking Ryo's hand. "What man would easily accept another man in love with him?"

"I tortured us both for over two years Dee when what I really wanted... What I want," Ryo trailed off he thought of the recent constraints of their relationship. "Is to be with you."

"I wasn't ready to love you," Dee admitted forgetting that his children and the camera was watching. "If you had given in when I first pushed you down... But you didn't and I got to know you. I fell in love with you. When you did come to me..."

"I was a mess," Ryo became even more embarrassed he brought a hand up to cover his face.

"You were beautiful, a moonlit angel. You wept and I rejoiced to finally be able to hold you." Dee thought back his eyes focused on none but Ryo.

"Dee," Was all Ryo could say his breathing hitched. Ryo remembered so easily the moon as it had shone down on Dee's strong muscles. The light of passion in his deep green eyes and the feel of his hands as he had touched him. So gentle, yet so... Dee. Ryo had felt both owned and treasured. He had loved it. Even the pain of his first penetration paled to his joy of being in Dee's arms. Dee had even offered to stop several times, but Ryo had simply held on. Ryo's face flushed even more and he licked his lips looking at Dee.

"I am sure it was romantic," Macy said hoping they remembered themselves before too much more could be said. Though the love displayed was melting her heart, she did not want this to come back and embarrass the detectives that had been so kind to her. "So... What's good to eat here?"

"I will have," Rain spoke up as the waitress arrived to take their orders. "The veal Parmesan with fettuccine and steamed vegetables. For an appetizer can I have the spinach dip and toasted sesame bread? And quesadillas?"

"If you have the veal," Ryo said looking up. "You will drink a cup of tea before bedtime tonight."

"Yes Ryo," Rain nodded closing his menu.

"Well done steak and twice baked potato," Dee and Bikky both said at once. At a quelling look from Ryo they both amended, "and steamed vegetables."

"I will have the grilled salmon with wild rice and steamed vegetables, he will have the kids portion of ravioli with cheese sauce, Macy, what would you like?" Ryo turned to her. As she ordered her meal she began to enjoy spending time with this unorthodox family forgetting that this was her job. They spent the evening laughing and joking. She was amazed that with all Rain had consumed he had still ordered a large slice of Lemon Meringue pie and vanilla ice cream.

"I know what you're thinking," Bikky said as he ate his own dessert. "Where does he keep it all?" Rain frowned at Bikky and finished off his ice cream. "It's the hair, note every time he eats, it grows."

"It does not," Rain grumbled stealing a piece of Bikky's chocolate silk pie. "Besides, your hair is almost as long as mine."

"Boys," Ryo laughed softly as Dee handed the waitress his credit card. "Come on, Bikky take Lyo to the restroom, then we'll get home. I did not realize it was so late." Bikky and Rain both got up to take the small child to the bathroom. Dee sat back in his chair thinking that Ryo was beautiful. His honey colored hair fell to his shoulders longer now. No time for a haircut again. Dee was glad that Leon had not gotten to him. Ryo looked more beautiful with his bangs falling into his eyes. When he pushed it back from his face he was graceful. No matter how long they were in the sun, Ryo's complexion was still pale, still creamy, still beautiful. His hands were so strong, yet delicate looking. You would not think that he could handle a gun better than most people on the force. In the national scoring competition he had ranked second. Dee thought the old man who beat him was only because he was forty years their senior. Ryo's eyes. Dee could spend days just staring into those fathomless orbs and still have time to drink in those succulent lips. Ryo looked up to see Dee staring at him. "Nani?"

"Aiishiiiterue," Dee said hoping his pronunciation was correct. Ryo laughed letting him know that it was not.

"Anata, watashi no chuushin ha tsuneni anata ni zokusuru," Ryo whispered and blew a kiss at Dee. Laton and Torcha turned off the television with a smile. Her grandson was falling in love all over again. They had glowed with joy as Ryo handed them the diamonds that had fallen on his bed this morning. So it had happened. They had the blessing of his mother. It was all they had waited on, not knowing how long it would take her spirit to manifest they had restrained Ryo and Dee's lovemaking for a week.

"Should we release them?" Laton asked, "There is no more need."

"They've only got four more days," Torcha waved away his words settling down on the opulent stone lounge for the night.

Break

Leon stretched in bed he felt the warm form of Count D next to him and a smile was on his face when Count D opened his eyes. "Morning sweetness," Leon said kissing D. Count D grinned and sat up he soon wished he hadn't. Leon watched as his face turned an odd shade of green. "Ugh," Leon got to his feet as Count D dashed, quite nude, to the bathroom. "Morning sickness."

Break

Collins stared in awe at Andy. "You're serious?" He asked the smiling high princess. "You need a cook for your tour? Arcadia has some of the finest..." He paused thinking that she must really be asking him to accompany his lover. "Well, Chihaya and Kagetsuya can watch the shop." Andy's grin widened as she left the shop heading for the consulate. Daphnus was always a maniac before a show with rehearsals spanning hours. The dragon wedding was a day before their concert and the double workload was driving them all mad. Especially since the demon population had escalated their activities. Dancing and singing by day while demon slaying at night was taking it's toll on her, on all of them.

"I don't have time to joke," Andy yawned. "I have to go, Daphnus is giving me time today to remember that I am a mother of two." With a cheeky grin that belied her exhaustion, Andy left the cafe/boutique that Angel and Collins owned.

Break

Ryo felt the sun beaming down on him and knew that Dee must have left the curtain open last night. He thought long and hard before deciding that he was not upset. Just as he was leaving their bathroom he heard knocking on their front door. "Who would be here at this hour?" He said aloud before heading downstairs to see who the early morning intruder could be. Surely Macy was not here for breakfast this early. Ryo looked at the clock, it was only six-thirty. He usually got up earlier than his family to give himself time to cook. Ryo pulled a robe on then opened the door. "Erick... Terry?" Ryo looked at the boys on his porch. "Is everything alright?"

"Umm... yeah," Erick said with a too bright smile. "We just want to spend as much time with our friends as possible, you leave in three days right?"

"Yes, come on in," Ryo said stepping aside. He was too good a detective to miss the swelling bruises that were unsuccessfully hidden under their clothes. Both boys looked like they had spent the night outside. "Why don't you take a shower. I was just about to start breakfast." Ryo wandered off to his laundry basket. "You are both about Bikky's size." Ryo handed them both some clothes and towels. "Go on now, one of you use the shower upstairs and the other use the one down here."

"Your house is so cool," Erick said as Terry trudged upstairs trying to hide a limp. "Our downstairs bathroom does not have a shower, just a toilet and sink."

"What happened?" Ryo caught Erick's arm as he tried to go into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Please Ryo... just... I mean," Erick swallowed with some difficulty. "It's ok, it's not the first time. We have it all worked out and everything. Terry was hungry and I remember Bikky saying you cooked every morning so...well, we did not get dinner last night so..."

"Where did you sleep last night?" Ryo asked brushing away Erick's attempts to go into the bathroom.

Erick tried not to weep. Ryo was so kind, too kind to be burdened with this kind of trouble. All at once, the years came crashing down on Erick and he leaned into Ryo sobbing. "The school playground has a wooden fort. It is not used at all because the kids like the new plastic equipment better, so we camp out there when... things get bad."

"How bad?" Ryo asked when Erick looked away Ryo pushed his sleeve up exposing the ugly bruises that he sported.

"Mom passed out from vodka, it's how she deals, she's not to blame." Erick confessed he clung to Ryo as years of abuse, mental and violently physical spilled forth. "Last night, Mom was passed out so he started in on Terry. I... I pushed Terry aside but he kept hitting me. When I came too, I grabbed Terry and we ran before Dad noticed."

"Ryo..." Dee grumbled coming down the stairs. "I don't smell breakfast." From his light tone, Ryo knew he was teasing. His laughter died as he saw the sobbing teenager in Ryo's arms. "Baby?"

"Dee, get the extra cell would you?" Ryo said as he got to his feet from where he had knelt in front of Erick. Dee went into the kitchen and rummaged through a drawer. They had bought two extra cell pones that were connected to their plan in case Bikky or Rain ever lost their phones. So far the boys had been responsible and the phones had been left in the drawer untouched. "If things ever get bad again, you come right here." Ryo said, he then accepted the small flip phone that Dee handed him and the charger. "If anything ever happens, you just press one and send, it will reach my cell, two is Dee, three is the house and four is the department. The other numbers will get you either Leon, JJ or Jill. I will come and get you." Ryo sighed and shut Erick into the bathroom. "Dee, I want to bar-b-que something." Was all Ryo said as he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He was still simmering as Macy showed up with her crew.

Bikky noted the tension as soon as he and Rain sat at the table. Ryo was quiet as he fed Lyo breakfast rice and cut up his sausages. "Rain, did you drink your tea?" Bikky asked not looking at his brother. He had been surprised to see Erick and Terry at the table and wearing his clothes no less. But he would not question Ryo now.

"Yes... mother," Rain snipped sipping his tea.

"Watch it," Bikky threatened.

"Watch what?" Rain groused feeling grumpy. He had not slept well last night. Slyph nibbled his toes because he tossed and turned. This concert was going to drive him nuts long before the camera crew and Macy's endless questions did. Not to mention his dreams of a large bird talking to him. He always awakened to the sound of thunder though the sky was clear.

"I'm just thinking about you, and poor Ryo," Bikky said he looked to see that Ryo was still deep in thought and not paying them any mind. "More Ryo though, I doubt he wants to sit in the bathroom with you again rubbing your back. Uh, noxious much, drink your tea!" Rain sighed heavily his cheeks heating he threw a half eaten sausage at Bikky. "Why you," Bikky received a warning glare from Dee as Ryo picked up the sausage as on autopilot his mind still occupied. Terry lowered his head while Erick prepared to defend Rain from the larger boy. Ryo finally looked up to see his sons glaring at each other. Bikky and Rain glared at each other a moment longer before they both burst into laughter. Ryo looked at his sons before a chuckle escaped.

"You two finish up and get ready, you are going to help Count D out today," Dee said as he cleaned his plate and took Ryo's barely touched plate. "We will pick you up at three, this afternoon. We have rehearsals and Ryo needs to be fitted for his outfit for the wedding." Dee pulled Ryo's hand up and kissed the palm. "I'll clean this up, you go take a shower." Dee took all the dishes from the table.

"You should have seen your face when that sausage bounced off your forehead," Rain laughed he squealed in mock terror as Bikky toppled him over on the couch. Ryo looked up from cleaning up Lyo's mess. Erick got to his feet but paused as Terry grasped his uninjured arm. "Éneoestse! Bikky," Rain called out when Bikky reached onto the table and grabbed a comb he had left there last night. "Ryo... Dee... Bikky stop it," Rain fumbled underneath Bikky's bulk. "Néhnêševátamêstse! "

"What?" Bikky asked his hands moving fast as Rain huffed trying to dislodge him. "Sorry, I don't understand you."

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Macy asked worried that Bikky would crush the much smaller Rain.

"They'll work it out," Dee said as he began to rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher.

"Dee, Ryo...Néhvéstâhmêstse!" Rain called he laughed as Bikky began to tickle him before going back to his comb torture.

"What is he doing?" Macy wondered as she watched Bikky's hands work.

"You..." Rain huffed, "You xáa'e voénêstse! Péhpe'ékósa"

"What did you call me?" Bikky said still not relenting in his attack until he was satisfied. He stepped away from Rain with a triumphant grin. He took one look at Ryo before he laughed and dodged up the stairs to take a shower.

"Ryo," Rain said his voice sounding miserable. "I think I need help."

"Oh...my...Gosh," Macy said as she got a good look at Rain when he stood in the view of the dining room.

"Dee, call the precinct and let them know that we are going to be late." Ryo said as he went to retrieve a brush and begin work on Rain's unbearably tangled hair. "That's got to add at least two feet."

"Dude, it's a fro," Erick said as his mouth dropped open as he stared at Rain he laughed wishing that this could be his family.

"He needs all the height he can get," Dee said as he looked at the ball of hair atop his son's head. "Maybe he should keep it." Dee laughed when Ryo reached over with the brush and smacked his bottom. "What?" Dee said he saw Slyph on the stairs staring at her owner before heading out with Cujo to find breakfast.

"Thanks a lot!' Rain called after her. "Where were you when I was being attacked?" The large cat seemed to laugh as she left him to Ryo's capable hands.

"Ryo," Bikky called running down the stairs. His freshly showered, wet hair hung in long blond strands down his shoulders. He paused when he saw that Ryo was only a third done with Rain's hair. "I can't find my new sketch pad the one Dee got me. It had a new picture of... well I was working on something." Bikky said Ryo handed him the brush. Erick and Terry watched in awe as Bikky began to de-tangle Rain's hair. He was gentle as he pulled the brush through the mess he had made. Ryo found the missing book and sat it next to Bikky. He reached for the brush, but Bikky shook his head. "I got it." Laughing, Ryo went upstairs to take his shower.

"What a morning," Macy was saying as she stood in front of the camera. She continued her report as the family got ready and headed out for the day. Erick and Terry spent the day wondering why the boys were doting on Count D. Chris seemed to tiptoe around the staid Count who seemed annoyed with their coddling. He repeated that he was fine every time they offered to do something for him. Erick and Terry, wondering if he was ill, treated him as an invalid caring for him even as Ryo thought of ways to care for them.

Break

"Our American advertising agency is sending someone out from Pittsburgh," Daphnus was explaining to Leon. "They say he is the best they have. He wants to meet us all before he works on our tour's advertising."

"Ok," Leon said wondering what the High Prince expected him to do.

"Can you recommend a hotel?" Daphnus asked as he brushed his hair aside hoping to ignore the sighs of the female detectives that hung outside the office.

"Oh, yeah, the Hilton," Leon said as he went back to looking over his crime scene photos. He wished the prince would leave. It was hard enough to get work done when Count D visited, with Daphnus it was impossible. All the female detectives kept coming by his office with flimsy excuses the latest had asked for a paper clip. Leon had simply glanced at Daphnus, introduce them then went back to work. Ames, the female detective, had left without the paper clip but smiling.

"Alright, you do not have to lower your brows in such a fierce glower," Daphnus pouted. "I will depart for the day and see you all on on Friday for the Wedding then we will have the Concert on Saturday and head out for the tour on Sunday."

Leon looked up with a smile. "Yeah, bye." He said breathing a sigh of relief as Daphnus took himself off. Daphnus passed the delivery boy with a large bouquet of flowers. He laughed to himself as he entered Ryo and Dee's office. Leon was glad to be left alone with his work. He looked up when his office door closed with a snap and a haggard Berkeley dropped down into Jill's empty chair. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit," Berkeley lowered his head into his palms. Remembering himself he straitened up and looked at Leon. "I want him home, but he won't even talk to me."

"When D gets mad at me," Leon said needing no explanation of Berkeley's outburst. "I dodge his missiles, he's got great aim by the way, then take him down and fuck him til he is breathless. While he is catching his breath, I state my case. If it is reasonable he listens. If I am wrong he lets me know it, then we work it out."

"I can not imaging that, calm, delicate Count D doing anything as undignified as throwing things at you," Berkeley tried to lighten his voice with images of Count D having a fit of temper.

"Oh, he does," Leon thought of the many times Count D's shoe had bounced off his head. "He's quick too, like an old west sharpshooter. One minute he is empty-handed, then the next...Pain." Leon shook his head and laughed. "Man, I love him."

"I was not keeping secrets, I just did not want him to worry," Berkeley said lowering his head. "I received a couple of death threats. I wanted to keep it under wraps until we got to the bottom of it. I did not tell you guys because you have enough on your plates right now."

"Your shoulders are not big enough to carry the weight of the world on them." Leon said as Jill entered the office with several files from the dead prostitutes autopsy. "Talk to Jeremy, even if he can't help, even if he worries, your relationship will grow, and he will come home. Or do you want him on tour with us all summer. He is already packed." Leon tried not to laugh as Berkeley's eyes widened and he dashed from the office to find Jeremy.

Break

JJ watched, his heart sinking, as Jeremy placed yet another suitcase near the ones piled up for he and Lord D. "Are you sure you want to come with us?" JJ asked pulling Jeremy to the sofa. Jeremy nodded his head unable to look at his cousin. "But Jeremy, don't turn an argument into the end."

"What argument?" Jeremy said fighting the case of sniffles that had assailed him these many days. "If we had argued we could work it out. This is just him refusing to talk to me."

"Maybe he just..." JJ paused as a loud pounding was heard on their front door. Lord D poked his head out of his paint room. Sitting down his paintbrush he released the sleeves of his cheongsam to stand near Jeremy as JJ opened the door.

"No," Berkeley said as he entered the house. He looked at the piles of luggage. Recognizing Jeremy's he picked up the suitcases and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy followed him out to the pavement. He tried to take the heavy bags from the much larger man and managed to pinch his finger on a clasp. Berkeley shoved the bags in the car then pulled a resisting Jeremy to him to kiss the injured finger. "Give me my things."

"Your things belong in our home, you belong with me." Berkeley stomped back inside to collect more bags. "I don't want you away from me."

"You don't want me away," Jeremy said with a laugh that was ruined by a sob. "But you won't let me near. You push me away, you say you love me but all you want is a willing bed mate."

Berkeley put the last of the luggage into his trunk then slammed the lid. He leaned his fists against it and closed his eyes. Maybe Leon's way was better. This emotional stuff was going to drive him insane. But no, he thought, that wasn't fair. Leon and D had plenty of romance. "I received three death threats," Berkeley announced. Jeremy had opened his mouth to demand his luggage but closed it with a snap to stare aghast at Berkeley. "I did not want you to worry. My job is dangerous enough as it is, Diana is working on it, along with that CIA agent Miaka. But they have too much to do with their Arcadians so..." Berkeley shrugged.

"You could have told me," Jeremy stepped to the car and leaned his body against it. Berkeley enjoyed the way the rays of the setting sun bounced off his chestnut locks. "I felt shut out completely, like you were hiding things."

"I miss you," Berkeley scooted over and pulled Jeremy into his arms. "Come home." Jeremy sighed. If he gave in now, Berkeley would just do the same thing again. "I will tell you whatever, whenever. I promise."

"Well, I don't feel like hauling all that stuff back in the house." Jeremy said enjoying the play of Berkeley's large hands on his back as he raised his face Berkeley claimed his lips in a kiss that nearly set his clothes on fire so heated did his skin feel. "I think we need to go home," Jeremy said gasping for breath.

"Oh," Berkeley said with a wolfish grin. "Why do think that?"

"I know that look," Jeremy said waving hastily to his cousin and Lord D who stood on the porch ready to intervene. "I have about five minutes before you take these clothes from me."

Berkeley looked down at the light tan pants and yellow t-shirt. "Three."

"What?" Jeremy said as he opened the car door.

"Just get in the car." Berkeley ran around to the other side of the car he sped off down the road as soon as he was in. JJ and Lord D both laughed glad that Jeremy had decided to go home. The tour would have been uncomfortable trying to keep all of the Arcadian's secrets from him.

Jeremy released his death grip on the seat as the car came to a maddening halt in front of the house he ad Berkeley were renting. Jeremy was still undoing his seatbelt when the car door was wrenched open and Berkeley was pulling him from the car.

"Berk, it's been a while try to be gentle, okay?" Jeremy felt fear for the first time as Berkeley opened the door of the house.

"I won't hurt you," Berkeley promised pressing their lips together he tugged Jeremy's shirt up over his arms. Once the article was on the floor Berkeley's lips found the sensitive nipples and began to suck them. "I missed you so much, Little Bit," Berkeley confessed. Jeremy sighed his hands tangling in Berkeley's hair holding him to his chest. "Tell me you missed me, missed us, missed this."

"I did, I did, oh yes I did," Jeremy panted when Berkeley moved down. On his knees in the living room he pulled until Jeremy's pants were at his ankles. "Oh, Berk," He sighed as Berkeley wasted no time taking him into his mouth.

"Umm Hmmm," Berkeley said pulling a leg free. He lifted the appendage until it was on his shoulder and began to lick the swelling globes and beyond. "You taste so damn good."

"Yeah," Jeremy gasped he felt a moistened finger probing his intimate area and relaxed. He held on to Berkeley as his world centered on Berkeley's mouth and fingers.

"You are tight," Berkeley spread his fingers working Jeremy loose. "Relax Little Bit," Berkeley encouraged as his fingers felt trapped in Jeremy's channel. "We got to go to the bedroom there is no lube out here and you are too tight." Jeremy nodded his head and followed Berkeley to their bedroom. He lost his pants completely on the way. Berkeley felt ravenous as he realized that he was still fully dressed while Jeremy was bare before him. "Get on the bed," Berkeley said as he undid the buttons on his shirt. Jeremy watched in fascination as Berkeley's pants fell revealing his shorts. With a grin they too were dispensed with. Berkeley wiggled a finger summoning Jeremy to him. "Grab the lube and come here."

"B...Berk," Jeremy said as he handed over the brand new tube of jelly. Berkeley said nothing. He kissed Jeremy's neck pulling until the smaller man's arms were around his neck. He then leaned back against the wall forcing Jeremy to stand on the very tips of his toes to maintain the lip contact. Even then it was a strain.

"Pull you legs up and hold on," Berkeley said. Jeremy's cheeks flushed as he admitted that he loved when Berkeley took over their lovemaking. He did as Berkeley ordered locking his knees on Berkeley's hips his ankles crossed behind him. Berkeley turned until Jeremy's back was pressed to the wall. Berkeley wasted no time spreading great quantities of lubrication on his hand then pushing his fingers into his lover. Jeremy gasped his hips bucking under the onslaught of pleasure. "Show me," Berkeley said releasing one of Jeremy's hands from where he had captured both of them in his larger one. Jeremy reached down and stroked himself.

"I... am too... Close," Jeremy cried out spilling himself on their stomachs. He leaned back against the wall glad for the firm support. "Berk," Jeremy begged when he felt Berkeley's fingers driving him mad.

"Alright," Berkeley agreed pressing his aching member to Jeremy's opening. "Hold on to me." Jeremy complied as Berkeley pushed past his tight ring of yielding muscles. "You ok?" Berkeley asked when Jeremy nodded he began to move shoving deeper into Jeremy he began to pant. "Oh yeah," he sighed feeling that it would not take long. Berkeley grabbed Jeremy's arms and held them over his head pressing him into the wall he thrust like a man possessed. "Does it hurt?" He asked as his hips pushed Jeremy into the wall.

"No, good, so good, gonna," Jeremy gasped unable to go on as he came crying out he wished he could lower his arms and hold Berkeley but the man was unrelenting as he pushed into him. "Berk, my hands," Jeremy thought to remind him.

"I know, Lucky I don't have handcuffs." Berkeley said using all the willpower he possessed to hold on to drive into his lover. "Tighten your legs," Berkeley sighed when Jeremy complied. Jeremy felt himself building again and grew worried, the last time Berkeley had him up all night, he wasn't able to walk straight for two days. "Don't you ever leave me again," Berkeley whispered in his ear. "If I have to go another day without you I would go mad," Berkeley promised as he released Jeremy's hands and carried him to the bed. Pressing him down on the soft mattress Berkeley began to drive into him. Jeremy sighed underneath him and smiled glad to be home.  
Whipped Crème 23

The Fire Within: Part 2

"Dee," Ryo poked his head into the break room. "Your mother is supposed to join us today for lunch." Dee stared at the vision of pale blue and white that was Ryo. Only Ryo could make white pants look so good. His powder blue shirt fit him well showing off his slim, muscular build. Thick golden-brown locks fell around his beautiful face and brushed his shoulders. "Dee," Ryo called again when Dee said nothing.

"Yeah, I know, we can pick her up on the way to the airport," Dee finally managed to find his voice. "We were elected to go pick up the ad-exec."

"What's his name?" Ryo asked looking over the slip of paper that Nestoir had dropped off. Daphnus had been banned from the precinct to the dismay of the female officers. "Alright." Ryo folded and pocketed the paper. "Now, Why my grandparents want your mother there..." Ryo shrugged as he tossed a white jacket over his shirt effectively hiding his double shoulder holster from view. "I feel odd being so heavily armed. Will they even let us in the airport?"

"As long as we have Arcadian badges we can go anywhere we want and they won't bother us." Dee said glad of the double citizenship. "I meant to tell you," Dee paused catching Ryo's arm before the man could leave the room. "You looked awesome last night at rehearsal. The songs are perfect and I can't believe Daphnus taught us two routines in less than a week."

"You were great too. I heard Daphnus telling grandfather that he has never missed a deadline and he was not about to begin with us." Ryo laughed his heart melting as he followed his lover to their car. Ryo gasped as the sports car veered away from the road.

Dee laughed, "you have to learn how to drive this thing."

"I know how to drive it. I drove it when I needed to find you, remember?" Ryo said he wondered what Dee was up too when he took his hand and placed it on the gear shift.

"Put it in gear," Dee said as he altered his speed. Ryo moved the stick and Dee swore placing his hand on top of Ryo's he put the car in the proper gear. "I am amazed you made it without blowing my little baby up."

"I thought I was your baby," Ryo said trying to take his hand away from Dee.

"Yeah," Dee allowed his eyes to leave the road in order to linger over Ryo's body as he sat next to him in the hot California sun. "But you ain't exactly little are you?" Dee smirked when Ryo blushed. "I love you," Dee looked away as he felt his heart constrict.

"Aishiteru," Ryo relaxed his hand under Dee's as they drove to Renee's apartment. Dee hopped out of the car when they pulled up and helped his mother into the backseat. "Hello Renee." Ryo greeted always feeling awkward calling her by her first name. He wanted to show her the respect due her, but Ms. Spencer seemed too formal.

"You may as well call me mom now." Renee said patting Ryo's hand amazed that it was so soft under hers. "You are marrying my son in two days." Ryo grinned as Dee had to force himself not to say that they were already married. It was a little fact that everyone had managed to forget in light of Torcha and Laton making such a big deal out of their renewing their vows.

"We have to pick up an ad-exec at the airport and deliver him to his hotel. Since we have to go there we are meeting Ryo's grandparents in the hotel restaurant for lunch." Dee informed his mother. "Ryo, Rain and Bikky are with Julie, Chris, Carol, Ericka and Terry."

"They checked in?" Ryo asked proud that they always did call to let them know their whereabouts.

"Don't they always?" Dee said as he began the arduous task of navigating airport traffic. "Our arc of Fae Support will be here tomorrow afternoon so that we can brief them on our cases before we leave. Nothing much that we can report. Bunch of dead prostitutes."

"Few leads," Ryo said with disgust. "They always make sure to give us the hellish cases."

"Maybe because they know you can solve them." Renee quipped reminding them both that she was in the car. "They have confidence that you will do great. And you have not let them down yet."

Renee grew quiet as she followed them to the door. They both flashed their badges as they skipped the metal detector and went to wait for the man who had come to meet the Arcadians. "He is supposed to be tall, handsome and..."

"You must be looking for me,"Dee paused as he looked over the tall man with deep blue eyes and dark hair falling around him in a haphazard style that managed to look artfully arranged. His suit had to cost several thousand, but then again so did Ryo's. "You don't look so bad yourself, but uh.." His eyes left Dee to find Ryo leaning casually against a counter. "Him, I would eat for breakfast, lunch, dinner and a midnight snack."The man winked at Ryo who looked away.

"Brian Kinney?" Dee asked hoping that he was wrong as he looked at the handsome man that ogled Ryo.

"Oh yeah, that's me," Brian grinned as he shook Ryo's hand. Holding tight he rubbed his thumb over the back of Ryo's hand. Ryo shivered and stepped away taking his hand with him. Brian did not hide his watching of Ryo's backside as they left the airport. "You want to help me settle into my hotel room?" Brian asked Ryo placing a hand on the small of his back. "We can drop your partner off and have fun. I am not supposed to meet the royalty until dinner."

"You will find him not so easy to get rid of," Ryo stepped away. "Please do not touch me like that."

"Don't be so cold sexy," Brian said reaching again for Ryo.

"I'll break it." Dee informed him. "Seriously, I was hoping that you would take no for an answer, but now I see. I may have to harm you."

"What's your deal?" Brian asked as he picked up his suitcase seeing as how Dee walked past the designer bag.

"My deal is... he is mine," Dee was blunt as he pulled a willing Ryo into his arms.

"I only want to borrow him," Brian scoffed as he saw the car that they were headed to. "You are just detectives?" He asked when Renee got into the car with them he noticed her for the first time.

"Mom," Dee said with a scowl. "This is Brian Kinney, he is here for the Arcadians. Mr. Kinney this is my mother Renee Spencer."

"Stop the growling, you only have two days left," Ryo said as he rubbed his hand over Dee's knee.

"Two days Baby, stop touching me like that," Dee said as he jerked the car into gear. Ryo laughed as they pulled away from the curb. Ryo looked into the rear view mirror and saw Brian blowing a kiss at him.

"Fine then, Detective Laytner, why don't you join us?" Brian asked as he could not tear his eyes away from Ryo's perfect face. Renee gasped and Brian laughed.

"Hentai-yo," Ryo said turning to frown at Brian. "Watashi wa Dee-Kun, Anata no baka des ka."

"Whoa, whoa," Brian said his eyes widened in alarm. "What language was that? And damn you look hot when your eyes are all..." Brian paused unable to describe what he had felt as Ryo had snapped at him.

"He's half Japanese, my Ryo." Dee patted Ryo's hand, "When he gets over emotional, angry, passionate, happy, sappy, whatever, he forgets that he knows English." Dee's eyes smoldered. "One thing I love is when he screams at me in Japanese when we're..."

"Dee!" Ryo yelled when Dee laughed he blushed.

"But that's something you'll never know," Dee was glad to see the hotel in view. "I think your grandparents are already here," he said to Ryo and pointed to the sleek limousine with Arcadian flags parked out front. Brian blew a last kiss at Ryo before he went to check into his room. Dee and Ryo both breathed a sigh of relief and went to have lunch. Laton and Torcha both got to their feet as Ryo, Dee and Renee approached their table.

"I am sure you are wondering," Laton said as the waitress took their orders and left the table. "Why we asked for you to show up here?"

"Has something to do with the wedding?" Dee said sipping his soda.

"Yes, you both need to know what is expected of you and..." Torcha said shaking Renee's hand. "We need your consent."

"My consent? He is an adult," Renee sputtered looking at her son.

"Yes he is, but if he marries our Ryo," Torcha said ignoring Dee's "We are already married!" Torcha sighed before she continued. "He would be the Prince Consort, and that would make you the dowager princess of the dragon realm." Torcha pulled a box from underneath the table that Dee was sure had not been there before. She opened the lid and he stared at the crown within. It had a single large teardrop diamond in it. "Your children will have similar accoutrements," Torcha said closing the lid.

"So," Ryo thought he saw Brian in the doorway watching him. He blushed then looked at Laton. "What is expected of us?" Laton followed his grandson's line of vision. He laughed then began to explain the intricate ceremony of a Dragon Wedding.

Break

Erick ran into his room quickly hiding all of his candid photos of Rain. Terry had kept their friends busy downstairs while he did so. They were planning to hang out in the den but Erick did not want to take any chances of Rain seeing himself plastered in his room. Erick came back down to see Bikky laughing as Rain rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Both boys then broke into guffaws. Carol gave Erick a smirk before she went and sat nearly in Bikky's lap. Julie took Rain's hand and they went to settle down for a movie. Erick and Terry gasped as they heard their father coming in from work.

"Dad!" Terry said his eyes wide as he stared at his father. "You're home early" he tried to sound casual. They had hoped to have their guest gone before their father came home. "I mean, Dad, this is Bikky and Rain Maclean and Julie and Carol. Guys, this is our dad."

"Call me Mike," Their father said with a grin. He was glad to see that his sons had friends. His wife had told him so, but he worried that they were loners. He saw Bikky and Carol close together. His eyes then went to Julie. "Julie, I have heard your name before, and Rain," He looked at Erick and Terry. "What kind of name is Rain? Are you Native?" Mike shrugged as if he truly did not care. "Dating my boys huh?"

"What?" Rain asked his eyes wide he looked up and up and up at the tall, muscle bound man standing before him.

"No need to be afraid of me, you're real cute...Gorgeous in fact," Mike said his eyes traveling over Rain's slight frame.

"I'm not afraid. But," Erick bit back a groan as Rain continued. "I'm a boy, and Julie's dating me."

" A boy?" Mike frowned his eyes promising much to his sons he looked to Erick saying. "I saw your picture somewhere," He would not admit that he had walked into Erick's room and thought the beautiful girl was his son's girlfriend so many pictures did he have.

"Oh that's because Rain's famous. His picture is all over the place." Julie gushed holding his hand. Rain blushed looking away from the older man. "He is in a pop group, you know the royal one."

"Oh, that must be it." Rain shivered as Mike's eyes bored into him. They were cold with an unnatural hatred.

"Bikky, I feel bad that we left Chris at the shop with a sick Count D, shouldn't we get going?" Rain asked he saw Erick and Terry nodding but Julie protested that they had just got there. Carol gave the younger girl a warning look and got to her feet.

"Yeah, you just got here, why don't you give us a little performance?" Mike's voice grew oily as he realized his son was in love with another boy. "Just one song." Rain heard a threat implied in Mike's tone as he gripped Rain's arm.

"Let him go," Bikky said coming over to Rain's side. "You're hurting him."

"Oh, sorry, what a delicate... Boy... you are," Mike said and Terry bit back tears as his father rounded on his friends. They never should have brought them here, but Rain and Bikky had both said that they wanted to see their house. "Come on sing for us," Mike urged sitting down he pushed Rain towards the fireplace. "There, a stage." Rain frowned as he looked at the man. It all made sense to him now. The bruises that Erick and Terry were always trying to hide. Ryo's preoccupation and anger the other night at dinner. He smiled his most beautiful smile and began to sing.

"Once upon a time there was a boy

In his early years he had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that he called home

Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm

Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Every time my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon."

Mike frowned as Rain's clear voice seemed to pierce his heart with an arrow. His large green eyes so startling in his caramel face, framed by locks of purest black arrested all who sat around the room. Erick saw his mother look into the room from the kitchen where she normally hovered prepared to serve her husband whatever need he devised. Rain continued into the hush that surrounded the house.

"Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

And I'm okay"

Rain nodded hoping that Ryo and Dee were working on things to make his friends lives better. He knew that his words would feed their hearts even as singing fed his own soul.

"I often wonder why I've carried all this guilt

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door

The echo of a broken child screaming "please, no more"

Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?

For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on."

Mike fidgeted more in the chair his brows drawing down at the small boy that stood so beautiful on the stone by his fireplace. Terry teared up as Rain's voice washed through him making memories as fresh as the wounds on his arms.

"Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday"

Rain's eyes met Mikes and he belted just as Daphnus had taught him.

"It's not so easy to forget

All the marks you left along our necks

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And everyday afraid to come home, In fear of what I might see there"

Rain felt his own eyes well as he thought of his friends and all that they lived with. He suffered abuse for three days, he could not imagine it for fifteen years.

"Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love you gave

Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday

And I'm okay

Mm" Rain lowered his head, and the last words were almost whispered but their clarity and beauty still rang through to each person as if he had sang it loud and clear.

"I'm okay... I'll be okay"

Mike surged to his feet he grabbed Rain's arm and drew his hand back. "He has a concert in two days. It will be all over the place." Erick said as he wedged his body between Rain and his father. Erick hoped his father knew enough not to leave bruises on the boy. Bikky stood ready to attack the much larger man. Mike smiled and looked at his sons. Erick was willing to accept the promised retribution if it spared Rain. Mike released Rain with a shove sending him into Bikky's arms. Bikky caught his brother and went to the sofa.

"Rain, get your stuff," Bikky said when Rain's breathing calmed. "Dads are coming, I hit the button." Bikky showed Rain his cell which blinked. Ryo had their phones equipped with a panic button that sent a trace directly to his and Dee's phone.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Mike asked his mood lightened now that he had promised retribution against Erick and Terry.

"Our dads are coming to pick us up," Bikky grew smug thinking of Dee's fists planted in Mike's grinning mouth. He would love to see him take on someone his own size. His phone beeped an answer from Dee. "About fifteen minutes." Erick and Terry's eyes darted to each other and back again fearing for Ryo under their father's brutish hands.

"Can't wait to meet 'em, queers aren't they?" Mike said wondering what kind of detectives they would be.

"We have two father's," Rain said rubbing his arm which sported an angry looking hand print. Bikky suppressed foul words as he looked at the swelling and discoloration.

Mike smiled when he followed Bikky's line of vision. "Delicate boy," He went into the kitchen to retrieve a beer. Terry felt tears as his father began what was a sure sign of a rough night for them. Who were they kidding? Terry thought, Ryo and Dee would be leaving in less than forty eight hours. How could he protect them?

"I brought my PS2," Bikky announced. "Might as well be entertained till Ryo and Dee get here."

Break

(Still at the Hotel)

Ryo and Dee stared at each other as Laton and Torcha went on explaining what was expected of them at their wedding. "Can't we just have Ryo burn down the city?" Dee asked with a smile. "That would be easier."

"Destruction is always easy," Laton said as he sipped his lemonade. "Of all the human food, this is my favorite."

"That's not food," Ryo said.

"You will never want for anything again," Torcha informed Renee. She paused as Dee's brows drew down while he looked at his mother. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, but," Dee paused. "Mom," He still struggled with the word. "I never asked, and you never said, where do you get your funds? You travel from here to New York and back again, you just relocated, not too many employers that do that on such short notice and you have a nice condo in a perfect neighborhood."

"I am glad you like the condo, means you will have no problem sending my grandchildren to visit." Renee laughed her cheeks heating as Dee continued to gaze at her. "Alright," Renee said with a laugh when Dee simply looked at her. "I don't know if you have ever heard of this... I mean, no reason you would have." Dee frowned as his mother continued to hedge. "I have a pseudonym for what I do." Renee took a deep breath. "I am Ren Dillon." Renee announced. She wondered why Ryo's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"You're a writer," Ryo announced as he stared at her. Renee gasped shocked that she did not have to explain who Ren Dillon was. "A best seller," Ryo continued smiling.

"You know my work?" She asked embarrassed as she thought of the explicit romance novels she penned.

"Well, more than a few years ago one of my girlfriends left a couple of her things." Ryo admitted as he thought back fondly of his wild nearly two year affair. He was with her right before he had been moved to Dee's precinct. That relationship was still raw and Dee had tried to... Ryo shook his head. "When I tried to return them, she threw them at my head. A few of the items were a couple of your books. I ended up reading one of them."

"Now he has every one you have written, drove me crazy last month searching for your latest," Dee said. He tried not to think of the implications of a female leaving things at Ryo's apartment. Before he could say more his cell and Ryo's buzzed. "Simultaneous," Dee said as he pulled his phone.

"Panic," Ryo got to his feet. "We have to go," He informed their guests Laton and Torcha grinned loving the feral gleam their grandson got whenever his children were threatened. He then sent a text to Bikky. [Urgent?

[ Not anymore- but get here- big guy dont like Rain- not too keen on me

[Got your location- be there in 15

"Baby," Dee said as his phone received the message. "It only takes ten minutes..."

"I know, we are stopping at the pet shop. O-Ji-Sama, can you see her home?"

Dee sighed then handed Laton his keys. "I trust you to take my car, we'll need the limo we won't all fit. " Renee got to her feet and went with the dragons as her son dashed from the hotel.

Break

Rain breathed a tremendous sigh of relief as he heard the doorbell ring. Erick dashed to the door as his father sat down his fourth beer and got to his feet. Bikky shoved his system into his bag not caring of the cords. He took Carol's hand as Erick opened the door. He gasped in pain as Mike gripped his shoulder and shoved him aside. "Kids," Mike grinned when Erick went to sit with his shoulders hunched. "I try to teach them to answer the door properly."

"Yes, well, some teaching methods work better than others," Ryo said with calm that was surprising for Bikky could see the thinly banked fires in his eyes. "Bikky, Rain, girls, go to the car. Erick, Terry, were you planning to spend the last night with us?"

"My boys aren't going anywhere, they have some explaining to do," Mike said as his eyes raked over the beautiful man before him. Ryo pushed his hair back with a graceful move that shocked the large man.

"Explaining?" Dee said as he put his body in front of Ryo protecting Mike from the steam he could see building.

Seeing the move, Mike grinned. "I'm not going to hurt your little..." Mike got no further as Bikky came charging back into the house.

"Dee's trying to protect you," He yelled only to have Mike bark a laugh. He threw his head back so hilarious did he find it that Ryo could be a threat to him. He looked around Dee and down at Ryo. Rain made to go around the adults and Ryo took his hand. He pushed the sleeve up. Seeing the bruise Bikky gasped. He took Rain's arm and backed away from Ryo sure that nothing on this earth could save Mike now. "Rain, Carol, Julie, we were told to leave."

"You got a problem with it?" Mike said shoving against Dee, he was amazed that the man did not move. His strength had always cowed others. "Step outside copper." Terry began to weep as he thought of the lovely Ryo and strong Dee under his father's large fists.

"Drunken brawling is illegal," Ryo informed the man as he stepped aside for Sofu. Mike paused as the tiny (to his standards) Asian approached his boys. The strange creature on his shoulder hissed and flapped it's wings. Sofu patted his wife hoping to still her need for fresh blood as she stared at the contentious human.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike demanded when the man pulled two long braided bracelets and attached them to Erick and Terry. Erick looked down with a frown. Was that human hair? He wondered as he fingered the soft material that had been braided in loops and twists.

"My son," Sofu nodded not hiding the fact that he had invaded the young boy's mind. "If the need should ever arise, and you can not call me, know that I or my wife, will be here," Erick and Terry both gasped as the words entered their heads. Aloud he said, " Ryo and Dee asked me to keep an eye on things while they were away. I just wanted to meet you and let you know that anytime you want to visit the animals in the shop, since we will be there taking care of the animals, well, you are welcome. Anytime," Sofu sniffed as he passed Mike who glowered and followed them all outside. Erick and Terry waited until their father was outside before they ran out the back door.

"You...wait!" Mike grabbed Ryo. Him being the smaller of the two detectives. It was his proclivities to attack those he perceived as weaker than himself."I said wait!"

"Get your hands off me," Ryo said yanking away with a strength that surprised Mike. Perhaps if he had not consumed four beers in less than twenty minutes that strength would have stayed his hand. Mike brought his open palm to Ryo's face only to have the smaller man duck and wrench his arm back. Mike grimaced as Ryo forced him to his knees with the hold. Erick and Terry peeked around the corner of their house watching as their father attacked Ryo. Mike twisted and managed to get his arm free. He snaked his hand out and grabbed Ryo's legs taking him to the ground. Dee shouted for him to stop. Bikky and Rain dashed from the car coming to Ryo's aid. Ryo brought his hands down hard on Mike's shoulders he howled in pain as Ryo shoved a fist into his midsection and reversed their position.

Dee took Ryo's hand and pulled him to his feet. "You ok?" He asked with a frown. Sofu looked at Mike for a long moment and smiled as the man got up to attack again.

"Dad, no!" Erick ran forward he was about to put himself in the way of his father's fist, but Dee caught him around the waist and easily lifted the lanky fifteen year old off his feet. Ryo ducked the fist and parried with his own. Taking the man by surprise he began to pummel him. Mike was soon dazed on the pavement.

Dee sat Erick down as Sofu handed him a bottle of water from inside the lush car. Dee dumped the contents on Mike's head. The man sputtered and coughed coming to he looked as if he would attack Ryo again. "You are under arrest," Dee said pulled a pair of cuffs and calling the headquarters for backup. "Yeah we are off duty, but he is still an officer of the law and you attacked him."

"Look what he did to me," Mike argued. "I think he broke my ribs and my nose," His words were hardly understandable.

"Self defense," Ryo said as he looked at his knuckles. "Oh well," He commented on the redness he could see on his fists. "Bruises fade."

Break

"Feel better now," Leon asked as Lord D tended to Ryo's hands taking the swelling down.

"I wanted to bar-be-que him." Ryo grumbled he winced when Lord D rapped his knuckles with his finger. "What was that for?"

"He is still those boys father," Lord D admonished.

"I pity them," Sofu said folding his arms as he watched the last of Count D, Leon, Aoi and Chris's luggage being put into a bus that would take it to Arcadia. "You guys leave tomorrow night for the wedding. One more day at the office," Sofu said as Aurora materialized in front of them from her perch on her husbands shoulders.

"Before you fry him, let me at him. Then your flames will leave no evidence that I was there." Lord D sighed at his mother when it seemed that Ryo was considering it. "He left a bruise on the small one." Lady Aurora informed her son as she showed him Rain's arm.

"I'm not small," Rain protested. "Dee said I'll get bigger." Rain's large eyes went to Dee sparkling bright, emerald green in the shop's dim light. "Right Dee, I'll fill out nicely." Dee coughed to cover up a chuckle as he nodded. He was still laughing as Count arrived carrying a tray of tea.

"We have guests," He announced. Erick and Terry stepped around the Count they both went to Ryo and hugged him.

"You'll stay with us tonight," Ryo informed them. "Your father will be away for some time, if your mother agrees to see a counselor and attend 'alcoholics anonymous' meetings she will be able to keep you and receive state aid until she finds employment."

"Thank you," Erick whispered.

"Don't thank me, thank X-Ta-C, they are the ones who own the 'Safe House', it's where the help is coming from." Ryo turned red as the boys praised him.

"But you made the call," Terry said unable to keep his awe from his voice. "We never asked for help, but you gave it."

"Such is the way of love," Lord D said thinking of the one who had taught him that. Sofu patted his son's hand in a rare gesture of filial affection.

"You'll see him again," Sofu promised.

"I know," Lord D sighed he got to his feet to help Aoi to the bathroom before Count D could. "You rest child, this trip will be hard on us all."

"I'm fine father, less than a week," Count D said with an exasperated huff.

"Rest Papa, rest," Aoi admonished her little pigtails bobbing as she nodded her head. "Brother," She placed her tiny hand on his stomach. Lord D lead her away before Erick and Terry could register what the tot was implying. Count D blushed as he watched his daughter.

"She is more like you than we know," Count D said to Sofu as the shop emptied of visitors. Erick and Terry did indeed head back to Ryo and Dee's for their last night in town. It was a subdued atmosphere as Ryo cooked dinner. Macy and her crew were silent as they observed the friendly family as they settled down. They meandered throughout the house catching various, candid scenes.

"Are you ready?" Dee asked as he placed his hands on Ryo's hips.

"I should be asking you that," Ryo laughed leaning back against Dee. "They are going to put a crown on your head."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you," Dee promised as he kissed Ryo then went to set up the table, he frowned when he saw that Rain had already set the table.

"Tomorrow afternoon we are supposed to do some thing at the mall," Rain said he was about to say more, but the doorbell rang. Dee sighed he opened the door and closed it with a snap.

"Dee, who was that?" Ryo asked coming into the living room. He was pulling an apron from his waist.

"No one," Dee was saying, he swore as the bell rang again. Ryo frowned and reached his arms around Dee in a loose embrace he opened the door. He sighed when he saw Brian.

"So you do live together," Brian said and winked at Ryo. "The High Prince, Daphnus, told me that you cooked the most wonderful meals."

"Come on in," Ryo stepped further into Dee's arms. "We need as many people to eat as possible, I don't want to have any leftovers in the fridge."

"You like me don't you?" Brian said with a soft kiss blown in Ryo's direction. "You want to try it."

"No, I just don't want leftovers," Ryo said matter of factly.

"Don't mess with him," Bikky said to Brian wondering who the suave man in the expensive suite was. "He has had a long day, and he has already beat down one idiot. I would hate to see dinner ruined because he paused to beat you down. Believe me, Rain needs all the food he can get." Brian eye's looked for Rain and paused.

"Holy... that's a boy?" Brian ogled the small teenager.

"I grew an inch since I have been here." Rain protested as he placed the extra plate at the table.

"In hair," Bikky snickered as he patted his brother's arm. "But I think he's a keeper." Bikky laughed as Rain turned red.

"What time is your mall thing?" Ryo asked looking over their calender for the next day.

"Noon, I set it up," Brian said. "The main thing he has going for him, for the whole group, is that he is young. So we are going to go where the young people are. Keep it fresh in their minds and then before you leave swamp the media with the announcements of the tour dates. The live thing on Arcadia... Where is that by the way? Never mind..." Brian paused as he remembered that every time he had asked the high prince for the location the subject was talked around. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I made angel hair pasta and a light Alfredo, veggie sauce, fresh baked bread, steamed broccoli and carrots, with an Italian salad. Strawberry cheesecake and whipped cream for dessert."

"What store did you get all this from? Did you order in?" Brian asked he watched as Rain ran to open the door for more guests. He stared in awe at Count D, Lord D and Sofu D as they arrived in one large group.

"I did not order it,"Ryo said simply as he greeted his friends.

"As if," Bikky laughed waving Chris over. "Ryo makes everything from scratch."

"Yeah," Collins said as he Angel, Roger and Mimi squeezed in before Rain could shut the door. "I don't see why they needed me on the tour at all."

"I'm security," Ryo said smiling when detective Jones joined them. "Glad you could make it," Ryo went back into the kitchen. Brian gasped as Aoi toddled by with Kiba and Shinrai. He was about to ask about the many plates on the large table when the doorbell rang again and the Arcadian's showed up with Heaven in tow. Brian felt a chill creep over his spine as the beauty in white brushed her cold hand against his. Laton and Torcha watched the newcomer with a hungry stare that he felt had nothing to do with dinner. Little Nicklaus laughed as he abandoned his mother and younger sister to go play with Aoi and the twins. Brian felt the cheer in the house and sat back. The more he observed the better he would do his job. Ryo was in prime form smiling and laughing. Dee kept a hand either on his waist or touching his hair. Brian sighed and sat back. It seemed that this was a trip that he would not be getting laid.

Just as they were sitting down at the table Berkeley and Jeremy showed up with the bottles of wine. "You made it out of bed," JJ said laughing as Jeremy tried to walk over with a modicum of a straight gait. "Shall I put a pillow on your chair?"

Jeremy turned red and swatted his cousin's arm. "Making up for lost time," Jeremy sighed as he eased into his seat next to Berkeley. JJ laughed as he held a seat for Lord D. "This is the first day I have been allowed clothes." Jeremy whispered with a laugh as he reached for the food that Ryo sat in front of him. "Now I need to eat," Jeremy piled his plate high with pasta. "Ryo... I love you," Jeremy poured sauce on his pasta.

"Not more than you love me," Berkeley said feeding a piece of bread to Jeremy. The cameras rolled as the laughter broke free in the house while they all ate Ryo's home cooking.

Break

"I guess this is it," Macy said as she looked around the office. "You guys leave tonight."

"Yes," Ryo said with a dreamy sigh. "And tomorrow I get married all over again."

"Look Ryo," Macy said with a sigh. " I love my husband, I do."Macy took a step towards Ryo. "I would never think...but... Seeing you guys these two weeks and I have seen..." Macy paused. Ryo looked up and found his arms filled with soft, pliant woman. Macy pressed her lips to Ryo's. Some long forgotten instinct kicked in and his arms held Macy close.

"Well... well," Ryo broke away at the hurt sound of Dee's voice.

"Dee," Ryo stepped away form Macy as Dee turned on his heel and left the office. "Oh... Dee," Ryo said as he rushed from his office. Macy sat at his desk feeling tears threaten. What had she done?

Ok, Dee thought as he marched to the records room. Finding it occupied he went on to the empty break room. Ryo was strait long before I ever met him. This is a big step we are taking tomorrow. I know we were supposed to be already married but, Dee's thoughts paused as the last few years of their life together swamped his mind. Dee sank into a chair as his knees buckled tears gathered and spilled. Maybe this was just some remembering that Ryo was doing. Dee could see Macy in Ryo's arms and his heart broke all over again. Ryo had held her so close. Perhaps, now that he was unfulfilled by Dee he was thinking of the pleasure that women brought. Maybe he wanted to go back to that. Why stay with Dee and continue to be ridiculed by society, his family, the other dragons?

He could simply settle down with a woman. Marry the water dragon princess and be happy. But where would that leave Dee? Alone and heartbroken. Dee had always maintained that he was bisexual but he preferred men as a general rule. Ryo, oh his beautiful, loving, gentle Ryo. Did he want women? Is that what this was. But what about him? What about the love they shared? Did their time together mean nothing? One week. They had been apart a little over one week.

"Dee," Dee shivered as the voice that could cry out so sensually spoke clear as day to his breaking heart. Heels could be heard clicking in a fast pace as Macy came running after Ryo.

"Dee!" Her voice was breathless and her deep curled, brown hair bounced as her bosoms heaved. "I kissed him."

"But he did not push you away," Dee refused to look at Macy. His bloodshot eyes found and remained on Ryo. "You didn't."

"It was nothing," Macy said when Ryo simply stood his cheeks heating. "I will never leave my husband, or..."

"If not you then some other woman. Ryo," Dee said with a heavy sigh as more tears gathered and fell. "We are getting married tomorrow." Ryo felt Dee's anguish as if it were his own. "I never worried about other men," Dee said his voice hollow as he sat still hunched over. "I never understood why I was not too concerned about you and other men, but now I see. Men..." Dee shook his head trying in vain to deny the image burned in his mind. "It's women. You say Princess Clarisande is hot, you like watching the Arcadian's rehearse, Andy... Andy is like a child but she is a woman."

"Dee I don't want women," Ryo found his voice he dropped to his knees beside Dee's chair. "I want you, only you. Male, female, I don't care, I only want you."

"The way you held her," Macy sighed as her own tears spilled. What had she done? Macy left the room intent on escaping the crumbling love that had so buoyed her spirits.

"It did not hurt," Ryo said as he peeled Dee's hands away from his face. Ryo pressed his lips to Dee's. He felt the tendril of pain slice across his stomach. Still he pressed on wiping his tongue across the softness of Dee's lips. Ryo winced but pushed on tasting the inside of Dee's mouth. Dee gasped falling into the kiss, falling into Ryo. Though his insides clenched as if they were trying to wrench themselves from his body. Dee tasted the smoke and tried to push Ryo away, but Ryo was relentless in his pursuit of Dee's mouth. Ryo pressed further wedging his body between Dee's knees his own starting to pain him from his position on the floor. Ryo's fingers dived into Dee's over long, tousled hair. A moan began deep in Ryo's gut as his pain doubled the longer he held on to Dee. Dee tried to push him away but his Ryo was holding too tight.

As his body rebelled at the contact Ryo began to gasp he fell to the side clutching his middle. Dee grew worried as the contact ended and still Ryo writhed. "Baby," Dee got to his knees next to Ryo. "What's wrong? Usually it ends as soon as contact is broken."

"Too much," Ryo gasped. "Don't you see. It's my heart, my desires, what I want," Ryo began. "Kuso, itai-yo!" Ryo gasped as more smoke billowed from his mouth. "I love you Dee. Only you, I want only you. I'm sorry," Ryo's eyes rolled into his head as consciousness was lost to him. Dee ripped his cell from his pocket to call the consulate.

"Laton, Torcha, you need to come here quick!" Dee yelled as Leon entered the break room.

"What the heck!?" Leon blustered watching Dee gather Ryo into his arms. "Macy ran by in tears and... What's wrong with him?"

"That damn chastity belt the dragons put on him," Dee cursed he surprised Leon with his strength by picking Ryo up into his arms. He carried him onto a couch. Flashes of heat bombarded the break room then calmed as Laton and Torcha stomped into the office.

"What foul deed have you done to my grandson?" Torcha demanded as she glowered at Dee her eyes took on a more slanted appearance and a dangerous yellow glow. Underneath her pale complexion Dee thought he saw shining green scales and plumes of smoke from her mouth.

"Me!" Dee blustered at a loss his heart still paining him from seeing Macy held so close to Ryo's body, her lips on his her tongue searching his mouth. "I didn't do anything!" Dee affirmed shaking his head at Laton's angry glare. "He kissed me. I tasted the smoke in his mouth, I knew he was in pain, so I tried to push him away but he held on."

"What did you do that had him so determined to have you?" Laton asked looking at Ryo.

"Nothing. Why would you put such a strong spell on him?" Dee asked he moved over closer and took Ryo's hand in his own.

"This is not a strong spell, not even by human standards," Torcha said as she placed her hand on Ryo's abdomen releasing him from the chastity constraints. Ryo gasped but still his eyes did not open. "It is a very rare occurrence but... The spell can assimilate with the host. It is like a living creature if the hosts desires grows so will it's power. Even so, the reaction should not have been so virulent, his love for you must have added extra fuel. This spell was not related to you, but him. What he wanted, what he desired.

"He knew," Dee said stroking the soft hair that fell over Ryo's brow. Ryo's eyes moved and the long lashes lifted like a curtain over a stage revealing the deep pools of darkness that Dee drowned in every time he gazed into them for any length of time.

"Dee, I'm sorry," Ryo's voice caught on a sob. He sat up hugging Dee tight in his strong arms.

"Baby, no," Dee said against his ear. With a soft smile he held Ryo to his body. "I'm sorry," Dee pressed his lips to Ryo's. He looked over Ryo's shoulder at Laton. When the ancient dragon nodded Dee deepened the kiss. While they celebrated their love Laton and Torcha left the precinct, Leon went back to his office shaking his head. Dee pulled away his breathing ragged in the calm of the empty room. "Wait, we have to go to the mall in thirty minutes and it will take me longer than that to..." Dee could say no more, his eyes smoldered as he looked at Ryo's pale beauty.

"Alright," Ryo said his voice contrite.

"Tomorrow, let's show your grandparents that we can do it." Dee kissed Ryo's cheek. His lips lingered until Ryo turned his head and pressed their lips together. "We have to go," Dee said getting to his feet. Ryo stood from the couch and followed Dee to the parking lot.

Whipped Crème 24

Passing Fancy

Lord D stared around the mall in horror as he and JJ entered the large area where a stage was set up. Officers stood around the fences waiting for the screaming crowd to quiet down. Princess Chimera approached the microphone. Brian watched the tiny blond woman as she looked over the mass of gyrating humanity. When her voice came through he was shocked by it's husky timbre. Finding it oddly sensual, for a woman. "You want them?" She called into the microphone. "You want to feel the rapture that can only be found in the arms of music?" She waited a beat as the crowd's cheers became thunderous with applause and screams. "Then you got it... Here they are folks," Chimera wondered why she continued to speak so sure she was that the crowd could not hear her over their own cacophony. "X-Ta-C!"

Ryo, Dee, Leon, JJ, Jill and the rest of the officers all braced themselves as the crowd surged toward the stage when the music began to beat with heavy base. Ryo looked up and found Rain and Bikky dancing on the stage Rain held his microphone prepared to sing. Andy took over the lead of the first song vamping it up with the other princesses. Andy began to speak into the microphone;

"(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)

Candy man, candy man

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)

Sweet, sugar, candy man"

"Hey I met him out for dinner on a Friday night

He really got me working up an appetite

He had tattoos up and down his arm

There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man"

The crowd cheered wildly as the group began a fast paced swing dance. Tisiphone took over the main vocals her blond hair swinging as she allowed Andy to dance with Nestoir.

"Ooh, yeah, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine

We drank champagne and we danced all night

We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)

The gossip tonight will make tomorrow's headlines

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah)

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man"

Clarisande began to sing while Tisiphone went back to her dance partner.

(Scatting) Hey, yeah Oh, yeah

"He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

Whoa, yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot

When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot

He got lips like sugar cane, oh

Good things come for boys who wait"

"(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)

Candy man, candy man

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)

Candy man, candy man"

"(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop

(Sweet, sugar)"

"He got those lips like sugar cane

Andy licked her lips as she kissed her husband.

" Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big uh

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man, woo

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man"

"Oooh, whoa Candy man, candy man

Candy man, candy man Candy man, candy man..."

"(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and down she fell

Jane lost her grip and down she fell

Squared herself away as she let out a yell

Squared herself away as she let out a yell)"

"Whew!" Andy called into the microphone as the crowd screamed. She wiped her face on a cold towel that Chimera handed her. "I love you too!" She yelled as the screams began to form coherent words. Andy giggled as they moved on to another song, Daphnus and Nestoir took over with Kronos and Deipyros. The crowd cheered as the band began to sing and fast music rocketed through the mall. Deipyros called out for the crowd. "Come with us..."

Daphnus began to sing, "Wherever we go, bluebirds sing

And the flowers bloom

And the grass gets green

It's a curious thing

But it's just our thing"

Girls were launched into fits of screaming as Daphnus winked, his long lashes covering his fathomless eyes. Nestoir laughed and blew a kiss at his wife before he picked up where Daphnus left off.

"Wherever we go, the bees behave

In the treetops, squirrels smile and wave

It's a curious thing

And it's humbling

Where we go, little glow-worms glow

Little roadrunners run ahead

Gonna tell their friends

Little mice, little men

Get 'em all excited

All invited"

The entire band began to sing, Rain tried hard to keep in step. Bikky only had to redirect him twice.

"HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK HERE

LET'S THROW THIS PARTY IN GEAR

WE BROUGHT THE WELCOME MAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT!"

"Yeah!," The crowd cheered. Ryo braced his body against the railing as more bodies shoved against him. Dee looked over almost afraid for the band as the crowd became even more ecstatic.

"HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK NOW

WE DON'T CLAIM ANY KNOW-HOW

WE'VE GIVEN GOD ALL THAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT"

"Daphnus we love you!" several people screamed. Girls began to sob as he took the microphone again. One of them passed out and JJ hauled her into his arms to place her on a stretcher.

"Wherever we go, the dumb get wise

And the crime rates drop

And the markets rise

It's a curious thing

But it's just our thing

Bullies make nice, crooks repent

And the ozone layer shows improvement

It's a curious thing

And it's humbling"

Daphnus smiled and moved his hair aside showing the features that had made him a legend.

"Where we're led

All the Living Dead

Wanna leave their Zombie Mob

It's a touching scene when they all come clean

God help us, we just love our job"

"Come on!" Bikky urged the crowd to begin dancing as they geared up for another chorus.

"HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK HERE

LET'S THROW THIS PARTY IN GEAR

WE BROUGHT THE WELCOME MAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT!

HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK NOW

WE DON'T CLAIM ANY KNOW-HOW

WE'VE GIVEN GOD ALL THAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT"

Leon held his hands out as the crowd began jumping up and down. He looked to see Lord D and Count D behind the stage safely out of the crowds way. With a nod of assurance at Count D Leon re-focused on mad youth before him. While the band drove them to further ectasy.

"HIGH THROW YOUR HANDS UP

THROW YOUR HANDS UP HIGH

HIGH THROW YOUR HANDS UP

THROW YOUR HANDS UP HIGH

THIS IS THE MESSAGE WE SPREAD

BRINGING LIFE TO THE DEAD

THIS IS A GOSPEL EXPO

FOLLOWS WHERE EVER WE GO

THIS IS THE MESSAGE WE SPREAD

BRINGING LIFE TO THE DEAD

THIS IS THE GOOD NEWS EXPO

FOLLOWS WHERE EVER WE GO"

"That's it! That's it!" Kronos urged the crowd as they rocked to the wild beat. Kronos held his microphone out to the audience and they sang along with the last refrain of the song.

"HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK HERE

LET'S THROW THIS PARTY IN GEAR

WE BROUGHT THE WELCOME MAT

WHEREVER WE GO, THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT!

HANDS UP, HOLLER BACK NOW

WE DON'T CLAIM ANY KNOW-HOW

WE'VE GIVEN GOD ALL THAT

WHEREVER WE GO,"

Ryo winced at the high decibels of sound that were coming to his ears. The band all took a deep breath and the crowd hushed with a silence that was almost deafening.

"Love... THAT'S WHERE THE PARTY'S AT"

Amidst the cheers Daphnus took center stage. He could not get a word in around the cheers and adoration so with a shrug he handed Chimera the microphone. A hush came over the mall as the tiny blond took the stage. "Now I want to introduce you all to our newest member. Rain... Let 'em have it!"

"Whoa," Rain said into the microphone. "Is it hot in here?" He shook his sweat dampened hair. Rain thought of all Bikky had told him last night. His main objective was to work the crowd. Rain winked at Julie who stood beside Ryo who had his arms out guarding the stage from overzealous fans. Rain leaned down and pulled a tie from her hair ignoring the many that he wore on his wrist he pulled the mass of his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The girls went wild screaming. Rain looked at Bikky before he continued. "I wrote this song for my brother." Rain said quietly he thought the crowd was too loud to hear him but they sighed as the music began to play a fast beat with heavy bass.

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind,

I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned."

Bikky remembered the words that he had spoken to Rain after his collapse at the school. He had spoken to Rain and to Prince Angel.

"Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions "

The crowd all stared in wonder as the rest of the band began to sing backup to the small teen-ager.

"Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins "

The band halted and Rain said, "The rest is still unwritten."

Ryo looked up at the stage a smile on his face as he watched Rain working his way around the stage. His pure voice rang out in the mall surprising all with the strength of his vocals as he was so young.

"I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way"

"You don't have to!" Bikky yelled causing Dee to laugh at their play. As long as Bikky was on the stage, Rain remained relaxed. Bikky added an air of playfulness to the scenario that Rain needed or he would be swallowed by fear and uncertainty.

"Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions,"

The band began back-up again;

"Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten."

"Tell 'em Rain," Bikky encouraged Daphnus looked at the brothers and could not help a self deprecating laugh. Bikky had succeeded with Rain where he had clearly failed with Prince Angel, but in this he saw hope.

"Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions..."

Andy nodded to Prince Angel and he winked. The crowd began to scream and laugh as drops of water fell from the ceiling in the mall. The security and the cameras all tried to get a shot of the sprinklers, but the water was conspicuously not falling from the devices.

"Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins..."

Ryo and Dee both looked at the crowd as they wiped the water from their faces. It continued to rain inside the mall as the group prepared to close the song.

"Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten."

Rain looked around his eyes wide with fright as the crowd became voracious in their desire. They pushed against the officers screaming with mad intent to reach the band. Daphnus chopped his hand signaling that they would not do the last two songs as the officers on the right side fell underneath the feet of the determined fanatics. "Andy, get the young ones out of here!" Daphnus called into the stage. Before Andromache could get to the boys she lost her footing on the wet stage. Dee swore and vaulted onto the stage. Bikky helped Andy to her feet she grabbed him and rushed from the stage with her guards and husband trusting Dee to keep Rain safe. Rain stared in horror at the amassing people that seemed to be getting closer to him. Dee grabbed his arm and looked around. He was cornered. He looked below and saw Ryo with Carol and Julie free of the raging fans.

"Ryo!" Ryo looked up to see Dee grasping both of Rain's hands. "Catch!" Ryo's eyes widened in fear as Dee began to spin Rain as if he were a child. Rain's feet lifted. Ryo panicked, the last time he had heard those words Carol had launched herself out of a third story window. Rain bit back a scream as wild vertigo left him feeling nauseas. Rain gasped as Dee spun him out over the edge of the stage and he felt himself hurtling through midair. Ryo braced himself for impact and caught the terrified teenager. He nearly fell to his bottom but Leon put a hand on his back for support. Rain was still gasping as his feet touched ground and Ryo ran with him to the back exit. Brian had stood amazed at the reaction that the group had inspired. He was now assured that the tour would be a successful venture. Rain was still panting as they entered their limousine. It was with a shy grin that he realized that he was still holding his microphone.

"I knew these guys were popular, but I never thought that they would be swamped like that." Brian said with a thoughtful nod of his head. "Now I know," Brian looked around into the terrified face of Rain. "You ok?"

"Ryo," Rain said not bothering to address Brian's question. "If they had taken me from the stage, what would they have done with me?"

"Who knows?" Ryo said as he rubbed his stomach. One of Rain's knees had impacted quite painfully when he had caught him. "Fans are strange people. As individuals people are logical and sensible, educated you could say." Ryo paused as he looked out the window at the many people trying to hang onto the slow moving vehicle all screaming and waving banners. "Put a bunch of them together and nothing but chaos can ensue for you have unleashed a creature more frightening than Zarro on a bad hair day." Bikky and Rain both looked out at the crowd then at Ryo with wide eyes. They nodded as if it all made sense.

Macy hung back at the mall. She had recorded the session, but had refused to go any where near the officers. Tomorrow she was not even allowed to attend the wedding. Not one camera would be allowed inside. The concert was the only thing being filmed. All the crew members had signed an agreement that they would be blindfolded throughout the entire trip to Arcadia. They would also be searched to ensure that they were not rigged with tracking devices. Nestoir, a High Prince, had explained that even should they attempt it, he would have a device that would scramble any signal they tried to send. Macy hoped that her blunder with Ryo was forgiven. She sighed as she watched Miles, the other reporter trudge off in defeat. He had tried to take down the family, but all he had managed to do was lose his job. The Global Star had decreed him too risky and had sent him on his way without even a warning. Macy smiled glad that he would not be bothering them again.

Break

Rain had no idea what he should do. The bus was waiting and Julie was still sobbing. "I can't believe you'll be gone all summer." Bikky was saying nothing as he held Carol. They had spent as much time making out last night that today he could board the bus and be ok. His lips fell into hers softly. "Julie, don't do that," Rain wiped her face. "I'll call you and send letters, gifts, postcards..."

"I don't want all that," Julie refrained from saying that what she really wanted, was him. "I'll miss you. But I know you won't think a moment about me. All those other girls. I saw it yesterday, they were all throwing you teddy bears and their phone numbers and..."

"They can do whatever they want," Rain's face heated as he recalled the many things thrown his way as he had sang. He thought of the lacy bra and held in a chuckle. "But I don't know them. I care about you."

"You do?" Julie's large eyes widened even more as she stared up at Rain. "Truly?" Rain nodded embarrassed knowing that all the adults in the area were avidly watching. "Bikky said that whenever you really mean something..." Julie paused then she looked deep into Rain's eyes. "Say it in your language."

"My language?" Rain asked then he smiled, leaned close to her and whispered, "Néméhotâtse,"

"Come on," Daphnus said unafraid to interrupt the budding love of the infatuated teenagers. Julie kissed Rain's cheek as he was pulled into the stylish bus that had all the luxury of a limousine and the size of a small house. Julie waited until the last Arcadian was in the bus and the door closed then burst into tears. Carol sniffled but held her lip firm as the bus started. Erick looked with longing at the extra large vehicle as it pulled away. A sudden thought struck Terry and he put his arm around Julie's shoulder. He thought of her older brothers scowl and moved away after a brief pat. Rain was his choice for his little sister. With a heavy sigh, Terry tugged Erick towards home.

They had not told Ryo, but their mom was still drinking. With the financial aid, after she signed the check, they had been able to keep food in the house. Erick was good at forging signatures. As long as they put everything in the bank, they could write checks to pay the bills. They would be alright. Terry shivered as he thought of how mad his father would be when he returned home. He looked down at he braided hair on his wrist. Why had they been made to wear them? But he had seen just enough odd things in the pet shop and around his friends that he would do as told and not remove it. Terry had to pull Erick again before he moved on. Maybe now, Terry thought, he could find someone else. They had an entire summer ahead of them and plenty of boys to hang out with. Erick would fall for one of them and forget all about his self-destructive obsession with Rain.

Break

Macy was thankful that the scarf tied around her head obscuring her vision was made of the softest silk as another hour passed and still they traveled. They had left her home eight hours ago and were now leaving what she thought was a van and boarding something that could be a plane. She hoped that it was a plane. The sickening sweet of incense flooded her senses and she slipped into a dream so full of peace that days could have passed and she would have been none the wiser. When Macy again opened her eyes it was to find that she and her camera crew were laying around on plush cushions in a large room. "Greetings." Macy looked up into the face of a handsome young man with oddly dyed green and black hair chopped in an artfully arranged mess on top of his head. She took in his long legs which must have accounted for his height. "I am Jhaymes," he pointed to himself as if speaking to a dim-witted child. "This," For the first time Macy noted the young man beside him. His dark skin made Jhaymes' seem all the more pale yet his height was no less intimidating. "Is Jash, he will be assisting you today."

"Assisting us?" Macy asked glad for the gift of gab that she possessed for her crew were too busy staring around in dumbfounded awe.

"As you know, the wedding is off limits, so," Jhaymes said indicating his fine attire. "You will be given a tour of the Arcadian palace, well those rooms that the king has agreed to showcase, and the grounds. Do enjoy yourselves."

"But... We are in Arcadia?" Macy asked walking over to the gentle breeze she could feel behind the airy white curtains made of some sort of gauze. Jash smiled as he watched her fingers trace patterns along the braided hair of the unicorns that graced this room. Their soothing aura is what had kept the reporter and her crew insensate their entire time here. The scarves over their faces the incense was burning unicorn hair. Jash thought they had been lucky the creatures were in need of a trim or they never would have had enough. Macy's breath was stolen from her by the sight of the verdant mountains that she could see in the distance. A gleaming tower stood not far from her, so close she felt that she could lean over the balcony and touch it's shining surface. Flowers of every imaginable species bloomed all around in designed patches while very few people tended the gardens. A bubbling fountain spewed sparkling water. Macy watched as a servant dipped his hand in for a drink. "That water is clean?"

"It comes from the Lake outside the palace." Jash said for Jhaymes had bowed and took his leave not wishing to miss a moment of what promised to be the wedding of the century. Not only was the long lost heir to the dragon throne taking a mate, but it was a human at that. Not only was it a human, but a male of the species. Such had never been done before.

"The lake is clean enough to drink?" Macy asked with such awe and disbelief that Jash laughed.

"Welcome," He said extending an arm to her and her crew. "To Arcadia."

Break

He wasn't nervous. Ryo sat in his fine undergarments as several servants laid out what he was to wear. He and Dee had been together for quite some time now. This was just a formality for his grandparents after they took over what was to be a simple re-affirmation of their affection. What did he have to be nervous about? Would Dee still take him now that it wasn't just him but a crown and host of fire breathing in-laws. Not to mention what he had done yesterday. Ryo hung his head as still the shame left him feeling awkward and undeserving of Dee's forgiveness.

Macy had caught him off-guard. But once in his arms, she had not felt unpleasant. He was just becoming bored with her touch when he heard Dee's anguished voice. Ryo cringed away from the memory of just how badly he had hurt Dee. He had felt he deserved the pain he inflicted upon himself. Perhaps Dee had not forgiven him. They had slept apart last night. What if he dressed in all this finery only to find that Dee wanted nothing more to do with him?

"Your highness," Ryo looked up at a servant who stood transfixed to see the dragon prince near tears. "Your ensemble is prepared." Ryo nodded and stood. He looked at the soft flowing red, cream and gold creation with a heavy heart. What if he had ruined his marriage before it had been validated?

Break

Dee paced in his large room his heart at odds with every other part of his body. He wanted Ryo with a passion that could melt even Laton's cold regard. He saw the ancient beast prowling the tiled floor and he knew that he was unafraid. It was true he wanted Ryo, but would Ryo still want him? Now that he had been reminded of just how wonderful a woman could feel would he care to exchange that soft femininity for his hard angles and planes? The sweet smell of perfume or the musk of cologne? One thought plagued Dee as he paced still ignoring the shining scales and the plumes of smoke from the enraged dragon that watched him with a feral gleam in his large, deep, black eyes. "Are you planning to dress yourself or just walk around wasting time? If you no longer want my grandson tell me now and allow me to end your suffering."

"My suffering?" Dee was snapped out of his morose thoughts and the full meaning of the words with their odd rasping having come from the cavernous jaws full of pearl white teeth the size of large daggers. Dee felt the hot breath of fire lick along his skin as he stared at his irate soon to be in law. "Did you assume that shape in hopes that it would intimidate me?" Laughter rolled throughout the endless room in the Obsidian Palace as Laton chortled at the small human in his lair. With a flash of intense heat the Dragon vanished leaving a tall man, pale in the early morning glow. His slanted eyes were so like Ryo's it pained Dee to see them. "It is not a question," Dee said as coughs formed while the last of Laton's smoke cleared from the room. "Of whether or not I want your grandson. The question is, does he still want me?"

"I have it on good authority," Laton said sitting and partaking of Dee's untouched breakfast. "That my grandson spent the greater part of last night in tears."

"Ryo was crying?" Dee got to the table in very little time. He looked at Laton. Even with the veneer of humanity on he still had an odd sheen to his skin that was perhaps the afterthought of his scales. Anyone who had never seen Arcadian magic would mistake him for a tall Japanese man, an oddity in itself, but Dee could see so much more. There were small lines on his features that had nothing to do with age, but were instead a light tattoo of his true nature of heat and flames and power.

"He loves you," Laton assured Dee as he drank the last of the coffee. "Now get dressed and prove to him that you still love him. The rest will grow from that. Ja Ne," Laton left the room and Dee's fingers traced the pattern on the black silk suit he had been fitted for while Ryo was being fitted into his garments earlier this week. Dee sighed, whether he got dressed and found only a note waiting for him at the alter, he would do it. Ryo would know, just how much Dee loved him.

Break

Ryo had never worn so many clothes in his life. He felt smothered in the voluminous folds of red satin with shining gold trim. A cream pattern of flames were hand sewn along the large sleeves and cuffs of his loose fitting pants. Diamonds, rubies and topaz shone on the cloth and he gasped to be wearing such a fortune in jewels. The true surprise of the day was that he would not be given his crown until after he and Dee were wed. They had made such a big deal about him accepting the crown in the first place that he thought they would take any opportunity to have it on his head for as long as possible. Ryo paced in front of the mirror. He sighed when the dresser, his servant, took his hand and set him in front of a large mirror and began to brush his long hair.

He had meant to get Leon to cut it, but with all the hassle of packing and making sure Bikky had all of his art supplies and Landy had enough teddy bears while making sure that Sofu remembered to care for Rain's plants he had no time for himself. "Your hair is lovely," The young salamander said as he pulled a brush through the soft, honey-gold locks. "Such a color is uncommon among the eastern dragon clan."

"My father was a western human," Ryo laughed as he watched while jeweled pins were inserted to hold his hair back. The salamander left only the long fringe of his bangs loose to fall freely over his eyes. Ryo felt a tear threaten as he thought of how often Dee had remarked that he loved when Ryo wore his bangs long. Ryo looked into the mirror at himself and gasped. He looked so... Ryo knew he had been near thirty when he had drank the tears of the weeping seraph, but now he looked so much younger. "Am I going backwards?" Ryo asked. He heard His grandmother's laughter long before her glistening green and black scales came into view.

"No child, we merely moved your hair aside to better see your face. You had it in such a way that it made you look older. You did it unconsciously and never realized it." Torcha paused before Ryo her golden eyes raking his figure. "You look beautiful," Ryo blushed at the praise feeling his manhood buck in response of the role. Never once had Dee made him feel less than a man even when Ryo submitted to him physically Dee appreciated the parts of Ryo that were strong. "Never be ashamed of who you are." Torcha said as she turned into her human visage. Ryo looked down into his grandmother's eyes and smiled. In her face he could so easily see his mother. "Now come, the family is waiting and your cousin Hiten is a veritable monster of impatience. Not to mention that by now Dee should be ready."

"Is he?" Ryo asked unsure if the dragon queen was aware of all that had transpired.

"Whatever it is, whatever the argument, is it stronger than your love?" Ryo paused as he thought of the time he and Dee had been together. Even before their relationship had became intimate they had been friends. Torcha took Ryo's hand in her very warm one. " Nothing is stronger than love. Not you, not me, not anything on earth or beyond here to Fire Star. Nothing is greater than love. You remember that." Ryo nodded his head and followed his grandmother from the room.

Break

Dee swallowed a large gulp of air past the protruding lump of doubt in his throat as he stood in the great hall of the Obsidian throne room. Dragons roamed about each one sizing him up as the potential mate of their cousin, their nephew. He bore it all as a large beast with bright green scales and red eyes circled around him. His tail was studded with a ruff of yellow that glowed with a hint of menace. "Cho Da Koen," Dee said the name knowing his stalker even in this dragon form that he had never seen. He was the only one that had ogled him with open hostility.

"They would dare to accept this mockery of ceremony," Cho Da Koen said his voice hissing at Dee when the other dragons moved to flank Dee in support of Ryo's choice Dee smirked and stepped away from them.

"This is no mockery, this is love, and you can't stop it," Dee said. "You can't threaten it and you can't force it. But I would have thought that was a lesson you learned long ago." Cho Da Koen growled as he was reminded of Ryo's mother who had run away from the planned nuptials. Just as he was preparing to open his mouth and eviscerate Dee with words and flames the bell tolled announcing the arrival of the other half of this small human. Cho Da Koen ignored the nods of approval from the other dragons as they saluted Dee while he stalked out onto the balcony and flew away showing his contempt by his very absence as soon as Ryo appeared.

"You are going to have to deal with him," Torcha whispered into Ryo's ear but seconds before she vanished leaving him alone to face the thundering silence of the crowd before him. He saw his friends among the onlookers and his children, Lyo sitting in Alicia's lap, but where was Dee? Ryo felt panic rise as his eyes surveyed the throne room. His heart beat slowed when he saw him standing amongst his cousins. So, Ryo thought over the words his grandmother had said to him while explaining to he and Dee about the wedding, it begins. Never in their relationship had Dee tried to dominate him or subjugate his manhood but in order for the other dragons to accept the union, Ryo would have to take the feminine role in the proceedings. Dee would claim him. Dee had asked, since Ryo was the prince, why Ryo could not claim him. Laton had said that if Ryo claimed him he would be seen as a dragons treasure, a plaything with no respect, a pet. But to claim a fire elemental Dragon... Laton had grinned and continued. "Not many have the balls to do it. Even when love is involved you are playing with fire. More so than a phoenix. Those feather heads enjoy playing this game." Dee looked at Ryo he saw the shimmer of his clothes, a living fire. So beautiful, so his. With a firm resolve as the other Dragons crowded around Dee prepared to claim his love.

Whipped Crème 25

Desperate Possession

The silence in the grand hall of the Obsidian Palace was deafening as Dee sized up Ryo. Ryo stood his ground his chin raised in proud defiance. Ryo was shoved from behind by Laton's large, scaled head. He took a step towards Dee just as Renee pulled him to Ryo. Laton and Torcha stood on either side of Ryo their large bodies intimidating in the large space of the throne room. "Renee Spencer," Laton's voice rumbled across the floor causing shivers to race over Renee's body. She had been warned about the true nature of Arcadia, but even so, seeing such a creature speaking to her was rattling what little was left of her nerve.

"Yes, great leader of the Eastern Fire Dragons," Renee answered proud that her voice shook only a little.

"Do you accept that your son will bind his life forever to that of Randy Ryo MaClean, Youngest Prince, son of Honoo De Odoru Tame, youngest princess of the Eastern Fire Dragons. Thereby accepting the role of dowager princess of this noble clan?" Laton spoke the words and tried to smile. Renee suppressed a scream as most of his teeth were bared before her.

Renee saw the love on Dee's face as he stared at Ryo ignoring the towering beasts before him. "I..." Renee firmed her chin. "I do accept this role in honor of my son Dee Laytner." Renee felt an odd moment of emotion as she remembered that the name she had given him was Dillon.

"Detective Dee Laytner," Torcha said her dulcet voice sounding a challenge as her deep eyes bored into him. "Do you truly want to spend your life with the grandson of dragons?"

"I do," Dee said watching as Ryo was lifted from his feet and placed on Laton's broad back and carried to the other side of the throne room. Torcha looked over her shoulder at Dee as Ryo was deposited amidst the swirling scales of his relatives.

"Then... If you want him, come and claim him... If you dare." Torcha hissed opening her mouth she surrounded the circle with dancing flames. Dee took a step back even having been warned the flash of heat was daunting. Dee nodded more to himself than to anyone else he felt the stares of the crowd on him as he moved his hair from his face and started the long walk to the swirling mass of heat and scales. Power and grace were evident as they circled around giving Dee glimpses of Ryo as he stood among the flames of his family unharmed and beautiful. Dee reached out and had to snatch his hand back from the snapping teeth of a brown beast that Dee knew was an uncle. Dee frowned and reached again for Ryo only to have a tail lash out knocking him from his feet.

This was not exactly a fair match, Dee thought as he got to his feet and went forward only to come crashing to the black marble floor again. Ryo gasped and tried to come to his aid only to have an aunt yank him back with a warning shake of her large golden head. "Does he want you?" The female asked her voice silent inside of Ryo's head as smoke curled from her nostrils. Ryo looked past the mass of bodies and saw Dee again getting to his feet. Dee huffed a huge sigh then stomped forward. He knew he would be knocked back again.

Dee frowned when he saw a large emerald beast come to him. This was insane, Ryo was his. Dee placed his hands on the scales and shoved. Torcha gave him an approving nod though his strength was meager compared to her own she stepped aside. Though he had not been told to be aggressive with the dragons Dee was proving his determination. Another dragon took offense at his handling of the Queen and thought to push Dee. Dee dodged the large claw and shoved this dragon as well with respect the dragon nodded his head and moved. Another came and he pushed past. The crowd began to cheer as Dee made his way to the inner circle where only Laton stood guard. Laton inhaled pulling Dee forward. He exhaled and Dee felt swamped by the heat and smoke that billowed around Laton obscuring his vision of Ryo. Dee stepped forward and Ryo stepped back. "Do not allow your pride to bend so easily," Laton had told him as they had prepared him for the ceremony. "You have to show yourself overpowered." Dee glared at Ryo and snatched his hand yanking him away from Laton.

Ryo jerked his hand trying to escape. He nearly wrenched free only to have Dee turn him around and lift him from his feet. With his back pressed to Dee's front when his feet did touch the ground again Dee held him firm. Dee set Ryo down and turned him til they were facing each other. He took Ryo's hand only to have Ryo snatch away. Dee grabbed Ryo's hips and pulled their bodies flush against one another. "You are mine," Dee recited the words. "No other shall have you, no other shall claim you as you are now claimed. You will submit." It was not a question and Ryo's cheeks tinted as he felt stirred by the power of Dee's deep green gaze.

"I am yours," Ryo admitted defeat finding it difficult to swallow past the lump of raw desire in his own throat. "I have been claimed." Before all, Dee pressed his lips to Ryo's as the crowd cheered. They separated to catch their breath as Nestoir signaled the band to begin to play.

Nestoir sang softly while Dee took Ryo's hand and arranged them alongside his own.

[Nestoir: Ahora no, yo no me quiero defender

Dentro de mi cualquier error superare

Y mis momentos mas dificiles por ti

Ryo fell into step with Dee gasping, his face heating as Dee gripped his hips in a sensual move designed to show his prowess and conquering of Ryo.

[Andromache: There is no reason, there's no rhyme:

it's crystal clear.

I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears.

Every time I look into your eyes you

make me love you,

Ryo blushed but dipped his head in the way Daphnus had taught him. He had never felt more exposed in his life. Not even when Randolph had admitted to having video tapes.

[Nestoir: Este invierno acabara

[Andromache: I do truly love you

Count D felt the odd twinge of tears in his eyes as he saw his friends moving so beautifully together in a dance that only Daphnus could have choreographed so graceful and lovely. Leon patted his hand attributing his over emotional state to his pregnancy.

[Nestoir: Libre yo sere

[Andromache: How you make me love you

[Nestoir: Volveremos a empezar

[Andromache: I do truly love you

[Andromache & Nestoir: I belong to you, you belong to me forever

Ryo nodded his head as Dee gazed into his eyes. He belonged... they belonged to each other.

[Andromache: Want you, baby I want you and I thought that you should know that I believe.

You're the wind that's underneath my wings,

I belong to you, you belong to me.

Dee lifted Ryo from his feet and spun him around before they began to mimic one another in a dance of evade and capture.

[Nestoir: Mi mente ha ido por send Nestoir

[Andromache: You are my fantasy

Ryo blushed as the words struck a chord in his heart.

During the rehearsals they had heard the music, but not the words. Apparently Nestoir and Andromache had written the song together.

[Nestoir: Por sentimientos y desiertos aridos

[Andromache: You are my gentle breeze

[Nestoir: Con la pasion que me regalas ahora vivire

[Andromache: and I'll never let you go

[Nestoir: en aras de tu amor ire

[Andromache: you're the piece that makes me whole

[Nestoir: tus olas yo cabalgare

[Andromache: I can feel you in my soul

Dee took Ryo's hands and moved him to the beat, careful to do the spins correctly, yet swamped by the abundant love in his heart for Ryo.

[Nestoir: tu sal yo la ..

.[Andromache & Nestoir: Por ti vencere todo el miedo que yo siento

[Nestoir: Cuando me quedan dentro las palabras que yo no llegue a decir

[Andromache: Want you, baby I want you and I thought that you should know that I believe.

[Nestoir: Luz en el silencio tu y yo

[Andromache & Nestoir: I belong to you, you belong to me

[Andromache: you're the wind that's underneath my wings,

The crowd gasped as again Ryo was lifted and spun. The dragons showed even more admiration for the humans strength.

[Andromache: I belong to you, you belong to me.

[Nestoir: Ahora yo te siento

[Andromache: I will belong forever

[Andromache & Nestoir: to... you...

As they ended with Ryo dipped and Dee's lips pressed to his the guests all cheered. Ryo opened his mouth further surrendering. Dee had never felt more invigorated in his life. He breathed deeply and lifted Ryo then looked over the crowd. Rain jumped up and down clapping his hands in glee while Bikky nodded his approval. Lyo and Alicia both stood clapping. Alicia wiped the tears from her eyes as the band began again. With soft music playing in the back, Dee took Ryo's hand and they approached the stone slabs that Laton and Torcha both sat upon in their Human veils. Salamanders approached them carrying velvet pillows. On the pillows golden crowns reposed. Ryo's was recognized as the first one placed on his head. It was in the shape of a dragon with its tail coiled around it's body. Spikes topped the crown in each of the dragons four claws diamonds were clutched. Beside it sat another crown a variation of this one with a single tear shaped diamond in the dragons front claws as if holding it to it's body.

"Summon forth your children," Torcha said. Ryo turned and nodded. Bikky took Lyo's hand. Alicia forced a smile as her son left her to follow Bikky and Rain across the great hall of the Obsidian Palace. Small, single ringed crowns with a V point that would rest in the center of their heads sat upon their own pillows. A single diamond rested in the center of the V. Laton placed the crowns upon the boys heads and sent them back to their places. Lyo took his off and sat playing with it while the music became louder as Andy began to sing. This dance made Dee smile. It was less choreographed and more instinct. Clarisande began to sing sweetly in the background as the band played.

"Many times I've tried to tell you

Many times I've cried alone

Always I'm surprised how well you

Cut my feelings to the bone

Don't wanna leave you really

I've invested too much time

To give you up that easy

To the doubts that complicate your mind

Ryo caught his breath as Dee sped up with the tempo.

We belong to the light

We belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words

We've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace

For worse or for better

We belong, we belong

We belong together

Dee paused catching his breath as the princess continued to sing he simply held Ryo swaying to the gentle words.

" Maybe it's a sign of weakness

When I don't know what to say

Maybe I just wouldn't know

What to do with my strength anyway

Have we become a habit

Do we distort the facts

Now there's no looking forward

Now there's no turning back

When you say

This time when Dee sped up Ryo was prepared keeping up with the movements with a smile of satisfaction.

"We belong to the light

We belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words

We've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace

For worse or for better

We belong, we belong

We belong together

Close your eyes and try to sleep now

Close your eyes and try to dream

Clear your mind and do your best

To try and wash the palette clean

We can't begin to know it

How much we really care

I hear your voice inside me

I see your face everywhere

Still you say

Andy returned to the stage with Rain and a choir of children all holding candles they circled the stage in dizzying patterns while Dee lead Ryo around.

"We belong to the light

We belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words

We've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace

For worse or for better

We belong, we belong

We belong together

We belong to the light

We belong to the thunder

We belong to the sound of the words

We've both fallen under

Whatever we deny or embrace

For worse or for better

We belong, we belong

We belong together

Ryo leaned heavily against Dee as his breathing calmed he closed his eyes and drank in the sensual scent of his mate. "I deny this ceremony!" Ryo jerked his eyes open and looked to see Cho Da Koen come soaring into the room his wings beating a gust of wild wind throughout the throne room.

"It has been settled, the dragon prince is claimed," One of Ryo's cousins said as he placed his body in front of the couple.

"Step aside Lu-En," Laton said not bothering to shift form as he aimed a mocking smile at Cho Da Koen. "Let my grandson stand for his mate and his crown."

Ryo stood in the circle of Dee's arms and faced the fire breathing monster that stood before him plumes of smoke curled around his feet so close did Cho Da Koen's fire come. As it licked at the ends of his pants Ryo felt his passion for Dee and his love of his children take free reign of his body. Ryo raised his hands and just as Cho Da Koen opened his mouth to roast Ryo and Dee, Ryo's palms erupted. Flames collided as Ryo pushed against the angry dragon Dee held him tighter despite his fear that the other dragon would immolate them both. He would be happy to go. Leon and Count D would take care of their boys and he would have his love in his arms. Death was not on the horizon for them though. Cho Da Koen took a step back as more flames than he thought the little half breed capable of pushed his own aside as if they were nothing.

Cho Da Koen knew fear as he was overpowered and still Ryo pressed on. Cho Da Koen was forced to lower his neck to the floor in a posture of respect. "Never come near me or mine again." Ryo ground out. "You are hereby banished until summoned by the king of the dragons." Cho da Koen raised his eyes in shock to see Laton and Torcha both nodding their heads pride in their gazes. Good, Laton thought, Ryo was finally understanding the rank he had been born to. Cho Da Koen left his head low as he left the hall in shame of defeat. Dee tightened his arms around Ryo. He placed a kiss on the curve of Ryo's neck.

Laton stood to his feet regal in his dark red and black garb his crown winking in the many lights of the candles. "Let the feast begin!" He announced as the dragons all shifted forms to make room on the floor for the audience to come down and follow them to the dining hall. Ryo sat and allowed Dee to fill his plate and even feed him several bites. Though he was allowed to feed himself Dee had to cater to him until such a time as they left the hall. Ryo opened his mouth blushing as Dee placed a fork full of food inside.

"Your face matches your outfit," Dee whispered to Ryo as he leaned in and licked a drop of sauce from the corner of his mouth. "I'll bet your tight." Dee smirked when Ryo turned redder and gulped his champagne. "I'll be gentle."

"You were... our first night," Ryo said.

"For you... I'll make it like the first time." Dee promised sliding his hand over Ryo's he gasped to see that their wedding bands had reappeared on their fingers. Dee looked at the single diamond embedded in his band that matched Ryo's and smiled. "I even bought an especially thick lube..." Ryo turned as red as his outfit. He swallowed with some difficulty which prompted Dee to hold his glass of champagne over to his lips. Ryo sighed and opened his mouth allowing Dee to feed him. As the feast ended the guest made their way to the dance floor. Leon came up to clap Dee on the shoulder as Count D embraced Ryo. Ryo kissed Count D's cheek while JJ and Lord D made their way over Angel blew his nose loudly in the handkerchief that Roger had given him. Collins sat talking with Queen Victoria about a recipe that he would have to make for Count D during their travels.

"The couple will lead," Nestoir announced earning himself a frown from Dee. Hadn't he and Ryo danced before the crowd enough? Nestoir laughed at the glare he received and stepped aside for his wife. Andy and Clarisande began to harmonize then as Dee took Ryo in his arms, they began to sing.

" menomaeni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki mawari ga mienai watashitachi wa dokoni iruno zawameki hajimeta haikei no nakani mada kienaidene mou nannimo kikoenai But I can feel you breathe odoroku hodo kimagurena tenkaini sukoshidake watashi rashikunai kitai wo oh oh shiteru I wanna be here eternally konomama mitsume aetteitai I can feel you close to me itsumademo sobani wa irarenai kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni tatakai ni dekakeru maeno hitoyasumi anatato sugoshitai yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni Can you hear me breathe? odoroku hodo dewanai tenkai nimo kandou wo shichau toki ga dare ni datte oh oh aru I wanna be here eternally darenimo mitsukaranai tokoroni I can see you are all I need ashita made tasuke wa iranai kono shunkan saemo kitto just a fantasy I can feel you close to me ano basho ni kaere nakunattemo imano kimochi dake wa zutto eien I wanna be here eternally Oh, give it to me I can see you are all I need kono shunkan dake wa hahahaha...eien ni" The band continued to play music when the girls left the stage. Ryo leaned against Dee glad that their part in the night's spotlight was finally over.  
As the rest of the guests joined them on the dance floor Dee leaned in close. "Soon," He whispered in Ryo's ear. Ryo smiled and leaned his head on Dee's shoulder planning to enjoy his night. Dee held Ryo tight feeling swallowed by the crush of the crowd and his own overwhelming love for this strong, proud dragon. He would love Ryo, Dee vowed his fingers clenching in the soft material of Ryo's clothes. He would love him forever.

Break

Macy had never felt so alive. She splashed in the clear water of the lake with her camera and sound crew. The day wore on and they forgot about filming as they played like children in the idyllic forest around them. Large butterflied fluttered by bringing with them the sweet smell of the many flowers that bloomed on the fertile ground carpeting the forest floor with fragrant petals. Wind whispered through the hanging leaves of the trees calming all who heard it. The humans forgot about the wedding they were not allowed to witness.

Jash sighed as they played wishing he could have seen the ceremony but took his duty serious. If it seemed as if his charges were going to ask a question he whisked them onward to something new and fascinating all the while steering them clear of the obvious magic that surrounded several rooms in the large palace that housed the great white lions. Jash looked up as Macy trudged, wet and heavy in her clothes to sit beside him. "Do you have any idea how long it has been since I have played in water with my clothes on?" Macy laughed as she sat near Jash.

"This place has that affect on many who happen upon it," Jash said looking at the water sparkling in the sunshine. "Many," he repeated nodding his head as Macy gave in again and went splashing laughing the entire way.

Break

Laton stood with his wife watching as Ryo was lead through yet another dance with Dee. Ryo laughed aloud when Dee pulled him close to kiss behind his ear. "He is happy," Zarro paused beside his long time friend. Zarro noted the supreme expression of puzzlement as the dragon leader observed his grandson. Ryo held Dee tight, his eyes limpid with barely contained desire. "He wants him to..." Laton could not finish the thought.

Zarro nodded his head to unspoken question. "This is a younger generation. They want and are able to do things that are far beyond anything we could ever imagine. I do not understand it, I do not think I want to." Zarro felt a sigh and allowed it to leave his body. "When we were growing up, things were simpler, yet infinitely more difficult. If that's makes any sense." Zarro shrugged, his soft white garments lifting to reveal his bare feet.

Laton nodded finding it odd to look down on the great king of Arcadia. He had always meant to ask about the diminutive form he took as a human, but never got around to it. (Maybe he should read The White Lion) "It is time," Laton said and made his way to his grandson. Daphnus nodded and hinted that the music should change. Ryo and Dee were startled from their simple swaying by the abrupt change from a full orchestra to a piano solo. Ryo frowned, this music sounded familiar. Not as a song of the band, but something long ago, something his father used to play while he developed film. Many songs triggered the memories, but this one... Ryo paused it was an old song even then. His father had loved old music from the greats like Ella Fitzgerald, Nat' King' Cole, 'the greats' his father had called them. He would have said something but Laton approached them, Torcha at his side. "Child, you have done your duty by your guests," Laton tried not to allow his face to heat as he continued. "You may dismiss yourself from our company at any time now."

"You mean...?" Dee smiled his anticipation that had dogged his every step all day reaching the boiling point. Dancing with Ryo had not helped. Feeling his taut body, firm with muscles pressed along him swaying with open seduction. Dee swallowed with some trouble as his hand clenched where he still held Ryo's side. Dee nodded his head at Laton and Torcha, needing no further encouragement he began to pull Ryo from their side.

"Shouldn't we be a bit more discreet?" Ryo asked his face giving new meaning to the word 'blush'.

"They've had us on display all day," Dee said thinking of Laton once telling him, while he had waited for Ryo to rescue him from their clutches, that dragons relied heavily on power and passion. Their wedding ceremony had already displayed his own power in that he had taken on Ryo's entire family in order to claim him now they would have a display of his passion. "Ryo, it's all part of the game." Dee said close to Ryo's ear. "Will you walk, or do I have to carry you?"

Ryo stood still staring at Dee unsure if he or Dee was related to these obsolete creatures. There was no middle shade with them, it was either black or white. If he wanted to marry a human male, he had to take the role of a female, they could not slip away when no one would notice, they had to have the eye of the entire assembly, including the high king of Arcadia and Celeste. Dee shrugged as he watched Ryo's mind do battle with the onlookers and his own inhibitions. Reaching for Ryo Dee smirked when Ryo moved aside. "I'll walk," He said not about to be further embarrassed by leaving the hall in Dee's arms like a

blushing virgin, though his face was still red.

Before they could get far Laton again commanded their attention, this time his voice was low so that only they could hear him. "I would feel remiss in my duty as your guardian not to offer..." Ryo frowned when the great dragon hesitated. "The cantherides, it is available for the bridal couple, if needed. With arranged marriages it is sometimes necessary." And thus it all became clear to Ryo. Even if his mother had no desire for Cho Da Koen, she would wave submitted and been glad to, desperate even.

"The what?" Dee asked looking at Laton with confusion writ plain on his face.

"An aphrodisiac, almost as bad, no, worse than double X," Ryo said thinking of his mother fleeing the nuptials. "If given at the meal, right about now would be the time they would be taking affect." Ryo paused his eyes boring into Laton to see if he had dosed Dee or himself.

"If I had, I would not now be offering," Laton answered the look with words. "I can see that it is not needed," Laton smiled stepping away. "I was not pleased to see your mother go child, but I do understand why she did and I am glad she found happiness for however brief it was. And she left you to bless me with your presence. I am proud of you." Laton bowed at the waist prompting Torcha to do the same. Ryo nodded his head in recognition of the respect shown. He smiled then took Dee's hand to make the journey across the grand ball room. He stiffened as Andy began to sing.

"At... Last," Dee tried not to laugh, but could not help but find the humor in the choice of song. Ryo tried to ignore the smiles and grins of his relatives and friends as they left. Bikky poked Rain in the ribs pointing then he smiled at his parents going back to talking Chris. Ryo almost stopped moving when Rain continued to stare at them. He watched Rain's face for signs of panic but found only curiosity. Ryo moved closer to Dee and Rain smiled seeing that Ryo was willing he too went back to speaking with his friends.

Ryo had never been more glad to reach his bedroom. He looked around at the shining gold and diamond trim and could feel the gentle breeze from the ocean through the soft curtains. He stood for a moment inhaling the wild scent. Dee waited allowing Ryo his moment simply keeping his hands on Ryo's waist. At this point, it was impossible not to touch him. Ryo relaxed until he was leaning against Dee. Dee moved the ends of Ryo's hair aside to kiss the pale nape presented to him. Ryo sighed moving his head giving Dee more access to his skin. Dee's hands slid around to the front of Ryo feeling him through the layers of thin, soft fabric. Ryo gasped when Dee's large hands roamed his chest finding his nipples Dee pinched them then turned Ryo to face him. Ryo opened his mouth gladly for Dee's agile tongue using his own to taste Dee as his arms wrapped around Dee's neck. Dee's arms moved until he held Ryo firm against him.

They broke away gasping air into their lungs and finding only the raw desire to consume one another they kissed again merging their mouths with a desperation that left them breathless. "I missed this so much, missed holding you," Dee said his mouth moving to Ryo's forehead, his cheek his neck. "Kissing you, tasting you. Missed hearing you moan my name," Dee licked Ryo's neck reveling in the salty, sweet taste of his flesh. Warm and scintillating the smell was driving him crazy. "Ryo," Dee held on tight when he felt Ryo pushing away. Dee looked down to see that Ryo was undoing the buttons of his long jacket. The crimson fabric was soon hanging from Ryo in soft inviting folds baring his under-tunic. "They gift wrapped you?" Dee said causing Ryo to laugh as he untied the sash of his under-tunic to reveal a sheath similar to Count D's sleeveless one.

"The pants tie in the back," Ryo said as his nimble hands began to work on Dee's clothes. When Dee was bare chested Ryo leaned in to kiss the smooth skin of Dee's chest while Dee fumbled trying to untie the pants with Ryo facing him. Dee's arms felt stretched and he sighed moving until he was behind Ryo. Dee got to his knees and tugged until the rest of Ryo's garments fell away leaving only the pants, which, he now saw, were tied in two knotted bows. Dee refrained from commented on the joke the dressers had decided to play as he worked the knots loose. Ryo felt the tugging and looked back when he nearly lost his footing. Dee sighed with relief when the pants loosened and he was able to pull then down exposing Ryo's underwear. Dee smiled then leaned in taking the band of the soft silken shorts between his teeth he lowered his head pulling them down. "Ah..." Ryo's soft expulsion of air fired Dee's need as his hands roamed the plush plains of Ryo's bottom. Dee pressed a kiss to each globe then assisted Ryo in lifting his legs in order to step away from the pants and shorts. With his legs open he was in the perfect position. Ryo nearly fell over when Dee's tongue traced the divide in his bottom.

"That's right baby," Dee said catching his love by standing just as Ryo would have slid down. "I've got you. When your knees go weak, I'll hold you up." Ryo nodded thinking of their second time together. Dee had not been gentle, but the pain paled as he thought of all Dee had said. When Ryo confessed to not knowing how... "That's alright," Dee had said. "I do, and I may be dumb, but I won't lose you to another man." Ryo felt flushed as Dee maneuvered them to the large bed that had been turned down and strewn with flower petals. For the first time he noted that the soft light in the room was coming from candles placed in front of the diamonds giving a wavering prism glow to their lovemaking.

"Go slow," Ryo said when the backs of his knees pressed into the bed.

"Have to," Dee said savoring the taste of Ryo's chest. He found the pale, peach nipples and sicked greedily. "Have to, missed you too damn much to go fast." Ryo sighed when Dee's fingers traveled to his other nipple before his mouth moved over. Ryo was panting by the time Dee made it back to his lips. "Tell me you missed me too, you missed this." Dee said and Ryo was surprised to see doubt linger in Dee's eyes as he looked down at Ryo from his perch on his elbow over him.

Ryo sat up til his eyes were level with Dee's. With a smile he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dee's using his tongue he parted Dee's lips and discovered the recesses of Dee's mouth. He pulled away with a moan, "I did miss you Dee, I missed your hands, your mouth, you hard body deep inside of me." Ryo wrapped a leg around Dee's pressing his growing length against the hardness he could feel inside of Dee's silk trousers. Dee could hold back no further. He pressed his mouth to Ryo's pushing him back against the bed. "Yes Dee," Ryo moaned as Dee's hands traveled his body cupping the round firmness of his bottom. "Ooh," Ryo tucked his lip between his teeth when Dee parted the cheeks and teased him with a blunt fingertip. Ryo reached down and undid Dee's pants. Dee shifted position just he sprang free into Ryo's hands. Ryo pressed his mouth forward tasting the excitement of Dee.

"Ah," Dee cried out when Ryo began to suck, kiss and lick him. Pushing the pants further down Ryo took the round globes behind his engorged member into his mouth. "Damn baby," Dee gasped lowering his head to taste Ryo. Ryo began to whimper around his mouthful of Dee as Dee sucked his own fingers and began to caress the tight opening. "Let me in baby, relax," Dee said as a finger pressed inside past the ring of muscles that clamped down around him. "Just relax," Dee crooned kissing the moist flesh and sucking Ryo deep into his throat. Ryo gasped when Dee began to move his finger, thrusting the small digit in and out. Ryo fell into the rhythm his hips shifting in time to Dee's movement. Dee felt Ryo's acceptance and another finger joined the first spreading apart as he licked Ryo all over. "Gonna get the lube," Dee said panting as he reached for the bottle that had been left sitting in a bowl of warm water. "Get on your knees."

Ryo pulled away from Dee's member, glistening in the light with pre-cum and Ryo's saliva. Ryo got to his knees thrusting his hips back for Dee. Dee took a moment to appreciate the sight and slicked his hand. He leaned down and kissed each cheek again spreading Ryo wide he licked the small hole that puckered causing Ryo to cry out and grip the sheets underneath him. Dee swirled his tongue around tasting the earthy, salty, sweet that was all Ryo. Ryo felt tears gather in his eyes as he shuddered in bliss. "Dee," Ryo said the word on a sigh of rapture. "Oh, Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee's finger began a light tapping spreading the lubrication. "Don't tease me," Ryo pleaded and sighed when Dee's finger pushed in. Ryo relaxed against the bed, his arms folding at the elbow further exposing himself to Dee.

"Spread your legs some more," Dee said moving Ryo's knees further apart. "That's right, perfect, your fucking perfect." Dee said pushing another finger in. "And so tight, Ryo, you're so tight." Dee gasped when it felt as if Ryo's channel was squeezing his fingers.

"Dee," Ryo gasped as Dee's fingers stroked him deep inside. "No...not yet, not like that." Ryo pleaded when his vision blurred. Dee heard the hitch in Ryo's voice and grinned, he licked Ryo's sac from behind and pressed further, searching, finding... "Dee!" Ryo gasped as his muscles clenched tightly around Dee's finger and he came in a creamy flood into Dee's waiting free hand. Dee moved back wiping his hand on a towel he lay Ryo on his back. Ryo took a moment to catch his breath as he held on to Dee who crawled over him and pressed kisses along his forehead, eyelids, cheeks and finally Ryo opened his mouth to accept Dee's tongue. Ryo whimpered when Dee reached down stroking him to vibrant hardness again. Ryo took Dee in hand and matched his movements.

"You want it, Baby?" Dee said his breath hot against Ryo's sensitive ears. Ryo nodded when Dee's tongue snaked out to lick the small shell. "Spread your legs," Ryo was eager to comply. He sighed when Dee's weight settled against his body pressing him deep into the mattress. Dee pulled Ryo's knees up locking him in place. With a single hand he braced himself over Ryo, his other hand applying lubrication to his excited member. "Hold on," Dee said as he tried to calm himself. With a simple thrust of his hips he was pressing against Ryo. "Relax," Dee coached when he felt that even with his release, Ryo was still gripping him almost too tightly.

"Ah!' Ryo winced and breathed deeply. "Did you grow?" Ryo asked laughing a little as beads of sweat broke out on his brow.

"You got smaller?"Dee grew fearful that Laton and Torcha had done something more to Ryo than what they had said.

"It's okay, Dee, do it," Ryo relaxed his arms wrapping around Dee's neck. "I want you to," Dee repeated the words he had said their very first night together. Dee's heart constricted in his chest and he leaned down taking Ryo's lips as he pushed past the ring of muscles. Dee winced himself when Ryo clamped down hard. "Dee," Ryo sighed as his pain lessened leaving him with only the fullness of Dee. Ryo sighed when he knew, to the inch, when Dee was all the way inside. Ryo was glad of the previous experience, the first time he had worried that Dee would keep pushing, and pushing, and... would it ever end? He had wondered. When Dee had finally admitted to being all the way inside Ryo had heaved a great sigh of relief..

"You okay?" Dee asked holding himself still above Ryo. He looked down to see the sparkling, wavering light of the candles bouncing off the many diamonds in the room and his heart skipped several beats when Ryo smiled.

"Make love to me Dee," Ryo held his arms tighter around Dee pulling him close. Dee moved back then thrust in deep. Ryo rose to meet him gasping in delight when Dee shifted to the side making sure to brush his most sensitive area inside. "Ooh, yeah," Ryo moaned his head falling back as his eyes closed.

"Can't hold it much longer," Dee said shocked that the words were true. "Gonna..." Dee wanted to hold back, but to do so he would have had to cease moving and he knew he did not have the will-power to pull out. The only thing he could do was thrust deeper, deeper. "Ryo," Dee felt Ryo squeeze him internally. Ryo smiled as Dee seemed to swell inside of him before exploding. His insides were warmed by his essence as he poured his love inside. Dee collapsed on top of Ryo holding and kissing him. He reached down to stroke Ryo only to find cooling wetness on his stomach. Even in the dim, flickering light Dee could see the blush on Ryo's face.

Dee moved to the side keeping Ryo within the circle of his arms. "I'm fine Dee," Ryo said before Dee could ask he question. Ryo lay his head on Dee's chest and turned his body into Dee's. "Sticky, but fine. Better than fine." Ryo placed small kisses along the impressive pectorals lingering over their dusky peaks. Dee hissed when Ryo's tongue teased him then sucked the small nub in. Chewing slightly Ryo smiled then licked the small hurt. Dee trembled as Ryo continued to lave his most sensitive area. Where Ryo's ears were a scintillating spot, Dee's nipples were equally arousing to him.

Ryo shifted his legs when he felt Dee's hands kneading his backside. He grinned and moved on to the other nipple just as Dee parted his cheeks and probed within. "Will you get on top?" Dee asked wanting to appreciate the view of Ryo undulating in the shimmering light.

"Dee," Ryo ducked his head hiding his eyes as still his tongue tortured Dee's nipples.

"Penetration will be easier, but thrusting might hurt." Dee said moving onto his back and pulling Ryo on top. "I won't know how far to go, you will," Dee said spreading more lubrication onto himself. He scooted back with Ryo until he was sitting up and able to embrace Ryo. Keeping him close might minimize his embarrassment.

"Okay," Ryo said lifting his hips. Dee griped himself pressing it to the small opening at Ryo's center. Ryo shifted his hips. Gasping when Dee pushed past his muscles. Balancing on his knees Ryo slid down, he paused only twice to shift his weight gripping Dee's shoulders Ryo impaled himself. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and brought his knees up to support Ryo's back. "Dee," Ryo shivered atop Dee as each move brought Dee firmly against his prostate. "Sugoi...ah...Kimochi."

"That's right baby," Dee urged loving the dulcet sound of whispered Japanese in his ear as Ryo moved in small circles. "Tell me all about it."

"Ai..." Ryo managed but swallowed and lifted himself before coming down. Dee felt Ryo's hardness pressing into his stomach and brought a hand between them to stroke the weeping appendage. "Ah," Ryo felt tears sting his eyes as he thrust himself deeper onto Dee. "Dee, close... too soon," Ryo reached down and moved Dee's hands to his waist. "Not yet, wanna feel you," Dee was shocked but held onto Ryo's waist lifting him up and thrusting when he moved back down.

Dee enjoyed the deep slide of Ryo's body and the sight of his head thrown back in abandon and pleasure. Dee brought his hands up removing the jeweled pins that held the locks of Ryo's honey-gold hair in place freeing them to fall about his face and shoulders, slick with sweat they appeared darker and clung to his skin. "So beautiful, my Ryo," Dee crooned as he moved his head in order to suckle the taut nipples that were displayed to him.

"Hai, Dee, Soko-desu-yo!" Ryo ground his hips hard against Dee taking him deep. Every nerve in Ryo's body was on fire, he closed his eyes when he thought the room was tilting as he came closer to the edge of sanity in Dee's arms. "Dee," Ryo whimpered when his body was no longer his to command. "Dee, onegaishimasu."

"What, Ryo?" Dee said his lips pressed to Ryo's. "What do you need baby?"

"Mmmm," Ryo tucked his lip between his teeth his breathing hitched as body convulsed. "I need you..."

"You got me," Dee affirmed as he pushed up into Ryo his left hand going back to Ryo's member to relieve the ache.

"Hai, Oh Dee, Kimochi! Kimochi!" Ryo cried out and gifted Dee with his hot release. Dee thrust once more enjoying the convulsions of Ryo's enjoyment then lost himself to his own climax filling Ryo almost to the brim with his cream. "Aishiteru," Ryo muttered moments before his eyes drifted close. Dee relaxed against the headboard his own eyes closing the weight of Ryo on top of him comforting. Dee wakened some time later to feel his body stiffening as he found himself still inside a sleeping Ryo. Dee shifted his hips hoping to extricate himself with waking the beautiful man. "Dee," Ryo's eyes opened with a dreamy sigh. "Shiite...Anata," Ryo whispered his eyes closing in bliss when he wiggled and felt Dee brush along inside of him.

Dee grinned recognizing the command and the endearment for Ryo had told him the meaning of the words long ago. Dee heaved all of what was left of his strength into rolling over taking Ryo to his side on the bed. He raised Ryo's leg and began to thrust deep his hips pounding into Ryo. "Ryo..." Dee gasped when his body began to move on instinct. He knew one thought, he had to have Ryo, had to take him, had to thrust and claim him. Dee pulled out Ryo almost sobbed at the lost of the deep friction within him. "Knees," Dee commanded moving to stack the pillows underneath Ryo's head and chest. Ryo spread his knees apart offering himself to Dee. Dee placed his hands on Ryo's hips pulling him back as he thrust forward. "Yeah, baby, so tight, so mine," Dee ground his hips hard into Ryo. Ryo brought a fist to his mouth to block the howl of supreme pleasure as Dee pushed in deeper. "Wanna hear it," Dee said leaning over Ryo's back removing the hand.

"Dee," Ryo's voice became higher pitched when Dee pressed firm against his pleasure spot. "Unh..." Ryo panted his vision blurred as his body quaked around Dee. "Sugoi, sugoi, Dee," Ryo gripped the sheets, hearing them rip Dee grinned and thrust more holding Ryo steady for the ride. "Dee," Ryo cried out again as he came his body giving in to the demands of Dee's possession. Dee grimaced as once again he was held in thrall of Ryo coming so hard he feared he might faint.

Dee looked down and saw the red hand prints on Ryo's flanks as well as the mouth shaped bruises on his neck, chest and inner thighs. "Want a bath?" Dee offered when Ryo lay on his back and he saw the streams of his release trying to exit Ryo's body.

"Want?" Ryo grimaced as he realized that he had lain in the spots of his own making. "Need." he laughed and scooted to the edge of the bed and Dee had never thought him more beautiful. Ryo stood and paused stiffening beside the bed with a loud gasp.

"What? Pain?" Dee said standing next to Ryo placing his hands on Ryo's hips he turned him so that they were facing. Ryo shook his head his face flaming. "The bath water has been waiting and I know it's hot," Dee refrained from saying how weird he thought that was, but then again they were on Arcadia in the dragon's Obsidian Palace.

"Dee," Ryo said hiding his face behind his hands. "I'm dripping."

"What?" Dee said but could not get Ryo to look at him. Dee looked around behind him and saw what looked like melted whipped crème sliding down Ryo's thighs. Dee snatched the sheet from the bed not wanting Ryo to leave a trail from the bed to the bathing room with it;s sunken pool in the marble floor. Dee wrapped the sheet about Ryo's hips and lifted him in his arms. Ryo buried his hot face in the groove of Dee's neck clenching his muscles as much as he could. Dee felt him stiffening and they both laughed as the sun greeted their day.


	10. Whipped Creme Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Continuation of the Whipped Creme Arc of the Sugar Series.

Whipped Crème 26

Wyld Wynd

He should be tired, Rain thought as he got to his feet. They had danced the night through long after Ryo and Dee had excused themselves. Even when the strange emissaries had shown up demanding that Zarro hand him over he had slept like the dead. Usually when something this upsetting happened he would be up all night, or at least sleep in bed with Bikky. The dragon queen herself had escorted him to his room and tucked him in with what she said was a unicorn blanket. Rain took a moment to look at the fine fabric where it was knitted together. It did seem to glow more than satin and was softer than silk. He ran his fingers over the vaporous material and felt a lingering calm slide over his body. Briefly he wondered who the strange people were and what they wanted with him. Rain was reluctant to leave the bed, but knew that if he did not they would come looking for him and nothing he hated more was for someone out side of his self chosen family to see him while he was still in bed.

Rain brushed his hair aside marveling that it had grown so long since he had butchered it. Already it reached the middle of his back and seemed to be heading back to his waist where it previously rested. Green eyes widened when Bikky came into the room unannounced and frowned at him. "Get up!" Rain jumped from the bed when Bikky pulled his arm and dragged him from the soft confines. He gasped at the immediate difference in his mood. Gone was the complacent lassitude of but moments before and he felt a rush as the agitation of the previous night returned. Bikky felt his brother shiver and he looked back to see tears falling down his face. "You stop that now," Bikky demanded. "When my aunt showed up trying to take me, Ryo and Dee took her scheming ass to court and won. They will do no less for you."

"Watch your mouth youngling," Bikky looked up to see Laton staring down at him from his great height. Scales glinted dully in the sunlight that filtered in through the large windows in the hallways. "Your father would say the same I am sure. Why abuse the delicate ones ears when his emotions are already in an uproar?"

"I understand what my brother needs better than anyone and it's not molli-coddling." Bikky faced the smoke billowing from Laton earning more of the great dragon's respect. Laton smiled his white teeth bared to the two boys. Bikky was glad that Lyo was still sleeping for the youngster would have burst into tears and the last thing he needed was for the two of them to be bawling right now. "What he needs is the security of his family, he needs his fathers." Laton stood aside as Bikky half dragged Rain's slight form down the hall. Though the heavily jeweled halls wound about in manners that confused the most intelligent of beings, even elven kind, the boy went straightway to Ryo and Dee's suite.

"This family is an intriguing unit," Torcha said her wings beating as she entered through one of the large windows. "They are bound tight by the emotions most blood related folk only dream about. That kind of devotion is rare."

"Yes, this faction will not separate them and if they try too hard, I may forget my abhorrence to the taste of human flesh." Laton vowed as he and his wife went off to enjoy a morning flight through the wisp of clouds that graced the bountiful lands of Arcadia.

Break

Leon laughed as he lifted Aoi high in his arms. The little girl squealed, her bright blue eyes wide with wonder. "Daddy, Daddy," She laughed when he spun her about. Count D reclined in their messy bed with his feet propped up watching as his mate and his child frolicked. Leon's wild blond locks bounced as much as the child in his arms. Count D scooted to the edge and rose gracefully to his feet. "Daddy," Aoi looked sad and Leon wondered what was bothering the child. "Papa sick."

"What?" Leon sat Aoi on her tiny feet and looked behind him to see D pale and dash into the bathroom.

"Brother," Aoi said pointing at the direction that D had taken. Leon looked down at her in awe before he went into the bathroom to help D. Chris walked into the room to find the tot alone. "Brother make Papa sick." She said before Chris could ask. Chris listened and heard D retching in the other room. "Try to tell him stop, but can't help it."

"You can talk to him" Chris asked looking down at his niece.

"Can't you?" She asked then rubbed her tummy. "Food now?" Chris stared dumbfounded as the child began to babble in Mandarin as she walked off with a young Fairy nurse summoned by her own less than two year old will. What kind of child was this that she so easily took to potty training and could fluently speak Chinese, English and Arcadian? She manipulated one of Prince Angel's Orbs as if it were a toy and she summoned fairy's to her side with a thought. "Come Uncle Chris, eat." Though her sentences were simple, they were almost perfect in meaning and pronunciation. The Fairy smiled her long red hair nearly touching the floor as she stood with the half Kami in her arms. Chris took in her pale skin and purple eyes with a shiver as he thought that she in no way resembled a human, even without the pointed ears and wings that lay dormant against her slender back. The shimmering design of flower petals on the wings drew Chris attention until he heard a ceasing of the illness in the bathroom.

Count D was grateful of the water that Leon offered him to rinse his mouth of the morning sickness. "You did not have to stay the whole time," Count D said and Leon smiled at how pathetic he looked in his silk bedclothes leaning like a beautiful wilted rose against the shining porcelain.

"I was there the whole time the kid was conceived, I'll be there the whole time it's carried." Leon vowed and reached for D. Count D lifted his arms allowing Leon to lift him to his feet. Leon waited a moment to see if a return of Count D's retching was forthcoming. Count D waited as well his breath hitched then he sighed when the child seemed to settle.

"Aoi is becoming more like grandfather than I ever imagined." Count D whispered as he entered the room to find a note from Chris. From the boys careless scrawl he could see his agitation as his niece exhibited such supernatural abilities. "They went to breakfast, I wonder if our uninvited guests are still with us," Count D said before moving to pick an elegant ensemble for the day.

"The band is in interviews all afternoon with just enough time to get into make up before the performance." Leon said with a sigh. "We don't need this now."

"If not now, then when?" Count D's words brought a smile to Leon's face as he had learned to appreciate Count D's often cryptic and seemingly inane comments meant to enrage the simpleminded.

"You're cute, let's take a bath."

Break

Bikky did not stop tugging Rain's arm until they had entered Ryo and Dee's room. Bikky glared at the bed surprised to find it empty. Usually after a long night Ryo would be passed out late into the afternoon. Even if Dee were up and about, Ryo should be here. Bikky was at a loss. There had never been a time, since his moving in with him, that Ryo had not been available when needed. These people had money and power. Why, they had used their connections to High Prince Daphnus and Nestoir both to get to Arcadia in the first place. Their real persona, both Nestoir and Daphnus, were all in stock and trade and Spencer Financial was right up there with them. "Of all the relatives you and Renee had to be related to." Bikky grumbled deciding to sit on the bed and wait. He gasped and moved away when he saw the condition of the bed and pulled Rain away before the boy could sit in the evidence of their parents night.

"I think we should leave...now," Rain said his face flushed as his entire body temperature seemed to rise. "They are in there." Rain pointed to the open archway that had no door or even a curtain. Two large trees separated the room from the bathing chamber, it was the same in their suite. Rhythmic splashing could be heard punctuated by Ryo moaning and speaking in Japanese. "Uh, who does that in the tub?" Rain asked his face still beet red as they beat a hasty retreat down the hall.

"Such innocence," Bikky laughed at his brother as they ran down to the breakfast hall. They would just have to trust that Ryo and Dee would handle everything when they made it down to breakfast.

The first thing they noted when they entered the cavernous hall that resembled a glass museum was the strangers. They sat at the table near Daphnus as if they expected him to come to their aid. The one that seemed to be the leader in this invasion was called Rou Spencer, he sat nearest to Daphnus with hair just as long braided down his back. His features were clearly Asian. Next to him was a woman that looked beautiful, but scary. Not quite in the way of Torcha or Lady Aurora or even Heaven, but in that she knew she was beautiful and dared a fool man to tell her so. Next to her was a blond man, he seemed a friendly enough sort, if affable and probably unaware of what he had been dragged into. Bikky's eyes were then drawn to the person next to them. He was clearly related Rou but he was about their age. The young man noticed them watching him. His eyes passed over Bikky to light on the slight boy at his side. Rain tensed and reached a hand to grasp Bikky's sleeve. Daphnus smiled as he saw them and recognized the move as one Prince Angel had often done to him.

"Boys, you must be hungry, join us." Zarro called them over with a smile as Laton sat at the head of his table and said nothing. He kept ogling their guests as one would a savory meal set before him. He knew the looks were discomfiting and he smiled, the almost predatory expression in the tall king's face caused the blond to gulp and wipe his brow with his napkin.

Bikky grinned and sat next to Chris who was busy helping Aoi with her breakfast. "She gets cuter everyday," Bikky said tweaking the child's nose.

"Look at her parents," Chris said thinking of Count D with a smile. He looked up when Lord D , JJ and their children joined them followed by Leon and Count D looking pale and exhausted. Count D sat gingerly in a chair trying to smile a greeting.

"I thought Jewel was bad, this one's knocking him on his ass." Leon said to JJ. Count D lowered his head and shivered not even caring to complain about Leon's foul language.

"Oh, child," Lord D patted Count D's hand and reached into his sleeve to pull a small berry out. He fed it to D who ate from his father's hand with a grateful sigh.

Lady Aurora leaned over and said to D, "you want me to bite him?"

"Hell no!" Leon sputtered his eyes wide as he glared at D's grandmother. "Sorry, okay, I'll watch the language." Leon kissed Count D's cheek. The strangers watched the interplay with curiosity. At first struck into speechless awe at the Chinese man's elaborate cheongsam that dripped with jewels and ribbons in deep maroon and white with flowers sewn along the hem and sleeves. Lord D was no less elaborate in gold and cream while Sofu sat in deep blue and white. Though Lady Aurora and Sofu were there for the wedding and concert, they would leave and return to the shop when the tour began. Having no wish to travel in such a high profile setting they had readily agreed to stay with the shop.

Rain had just received his food when Slyph came running to his side her large paws thumping on the marble floor next to T-Chan and Cujo all heading for their owners. The young boy with the strangers stared in wonder at the lynx and whatever T-Chan was. Before he could comment a hush fell over the room. Bikky felt a sigh of relief even before he turned around and saw Ryo and Dee entering the room with wide smiles on their faces. "You look exhausted," Bikky commented when Ryo sat beside him. Lyo smiled happily and tossed his arms up to Ryo. Alicia was calm as she handed the boy over. Ryo snuggled the tot then looked at Rain who was breathing deeply and fighting tears.

"Nani ka," Ryo asked looking over the table he finally noted the strangers. Slyph climbed into Rain's lap nearly knocking his breakfast to the floor so that her over sized tongue could lap at his face. Around so many people she dared not speak, but she could offer her love and support other ways. Rain was forced to laugh at the rough tongue that attempted to give him another bath.

"Do we know you?" Ryo said when the man stared at him. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I am just a little tired."

"And probably sore," Leon commented with a chuckle earning himself a frown from D that quickly melted to horror and he swallowed hard reaching for his father. Lord D did not hesitate to feed his son another of the young fruits that he had plucked fresh from the White Lioness garden that very morning.

"I know enough and I don't even need my P.I brother in law," Rou said with a smirk. "Sickly and obnoxious are a couple," he pointed to Count D and Leon, "Doting older sibling and often underestimated," He pointed to Lord D and JJ. "Are an item, hungry and hungrier," Laton and Torcha both grinned earning a frown from Sofu. "Need I go on?"

"You are quite rude young man." Count D said feeling much better after the second dose. Rou looked over at the young...woman with a frown. That was definitely not a female's voice. Even so, he could not be older than Rou himself if not younger by the look of him. How dare he call him a young man?

"Things here are not always as they seem," Sofu said taking his wife's hand. "Here in Arcadia, what you perceive with your own eyes is often the opposite of the truth."

"Truth..." Rou said his eyes going back to Rain who had moved his cat aside to go sit near Ryo. "Truth is that we are that boys family and he should be with his own."

"Hold it," Dee said having learned from Ryo that sitting in silence was often the best way to learn about people. "You are not talking about this boy, you had better not be talking about this boy." Dee stood in front of Ryo and Rain. "One, he is native, not half Chinese, two well, screw two... NO!" Dee glowered at Rou who got to his feet.

"He is only half native, his mother was our cousin through our American grandfather's line it is only recently that we saw him on the news with this band that we learned that she was dead and he was being fostered by some detectives."

"Fostered only for three months," Ryo said joining the conversation. "We adopted him."

"Without checking to see if he had any other family to take him in?" The blond Al said. "For detectives that's pretty shoddy work."

"We did check, nothing came up in town and his native relatives..." Ryo paused not wanting to finish.

"You don't have to spare me, Ryo, I know," Rain said his soft voice carrying in the large hall. "They didn't want me. We talked about it in the hospital, he offered to send me to them, but I told him that... My uncle killed my father because he loved a white woman and...we moved here." Rain paused as the sound of wind crashed in his head followed by the roar of thunder. Just as suddenly as the wild cacophony erupted in his mind it vanished leaving a strange silence that was interrupted by the sound of the rest of the breakfast guest eating and having small conversations. "I should be with my own you say?" Rain's words were quiet and Ryo stilled when he saw the strange silver light to Rain's eyes. "Then you should leave me where you found me. I am with my own. When my father was killed and my mother had to run for fear that they would come after his four year old son... Where were you? When my mother was killed and I was taken by a rampaging mad man... where were you? You did not search endless hours for me, they did." Rain pointed to Ryo and Dee. "You did not come into that room and get him off me... They did. You did not carry me when I could not stand, much less walk," Rain halted to catch his breath tears falling down his face, "He did," He pointed to Ryo. "I was in the hospital for weeks, they came to visit me. Where were you? Leave here please and never return."

"You truly care for this boy?" Rou asked Dee who had stood the entire time protecting his family. Rou continued to glower at them until the beauty beside him punched him.

"Give it a rest Rou, we found out what we came for." The lady said. "Sorry for my brother child, I am Rei Spencer-Foster," She smiled now and the hostility seemed to melt away from her older brother as he sat next to Daphnus. "This is our brother Rai, he felt you and..."

"Felt me?" Rain said looking at Rai.

"Yeah, we think you might have it too," Rai said guessing that he should not say more in such mixed company. "Can we talk?"

"Later," Bikky told the other boy. "I'm hungry."

"I didn't ask you," Rai said in a belligerent tone matching Bikky's he turned his eyes to Rain.

"Whatever you say to my brother will be said to me." Bikky said ignoring the adults at the table he pulled Rain back into his chair. "Eat, you have a concert tonight remember." Rain nodded his head and began to eat the food that Bikky placed in front of him. "No ham, I don't see any of your tea here." Rain nodded again and fed the meat to his cat.

"Who do you think you are?" Rai demanded he frowned when Bikky simply smiled at him before going back to his breakfast. Al tugged him back into his seat and indicated the royalty that sat around the table avidly watching the squabble.

"Actually Rain," Andy said laughing. "A dear friend of mine was here yesterday looking for you. Seems you are quite the hot item."

"For me?" Rain squeaked then coughed and tried again. "For me?"

"Yeah, called himself Wild Wind, sound familiar?" Nestoir said he grinned when continued. "How about Wind Rider, that sound familiar?"

"Yeah, some old man called him that," Bikky said remembering the couple that had gifted Rain with a white ensemble with jewels and fringe. "Gave him clothes too. We tried to pay, but..." Bikky shrugged then again insisted that Rain eat. "Skinny as you are, you should be trying to eat everything in sight."

"I'm not skinny," Rain said then blushed and said, "At least, not for long."

"Right," Chris laughed as his own height had exceeded Rain's. "You're still growing."

"I am," Rain said sticking his tongue out at his friend. "What's he looking for me for? I'm Rain, not Wind Rider and my father was Thunder Cloud Cornwall, not Wind Rider."

"Wind Rider is not a name young one," A new voice said. They all turned to see a tall man in tan leather and a yellow shirt stroll boldly across the floor as if the palace were his own instead of Laton. "It is a title, one your father wore with pride. It is time you wore it as well. The need is dire. I speak and not one of the tribe can hear me." Bikky glared at Wild Wind the man turned to smile at him. "Would that I could child, but you have already been claimed by the Dragon, those toes I am wary to tread upon."

"He has also been claimed by a dragon," Ryo said uncaring that the Spencer family were sitting at the table watching all with avid attention.

"You are but a child compared to that one," Wild Wind looked at Laton. "This boy matches your spirit to such a degree that he has earned a room of his own in this palace." Bikky stared between the adults his big blue eyes wide.

"What you have is but a remnant of true ability," Sofu said to Rai who gasped and looked away from the spectacle the others were making. "But with training you could be more. Join the tour, when my Grandson is not suffering his illness he can be of aid to you. You call it Esp we call it Chi Gong. It is an ancient Chinese art form that can be trained to battle. He," Sofu indicated Rain. "Has something far more elemental, more wild...Wind scours his blood, not fire as his brother."

"So the Angel Prince said," Daphnus said he halted as Macy and her crew were shown into the room. "It would be better if this conversation were concluded in a time and place more suited to privacy." As Daphnus ended his words he sent a dazzling smile to the reporter. She sighed dreamily at him then sat where they indicated near Count D. Her perfume assailed his nose and he paled before dashing from the room with Leon following behind

"His highness is right, there is no time to finish this discussion," Ryo sat elegant and fed Lyo some waffles and eggs. "Rain needs his rest he has a concert in a couple of hours and I would think you would allow him that time he needs." Laton nodded his head at the regal attitude that Ryo displayed. Sofu sat back this would be one heck of a concert.  
Whipped Crème 27

Shock Wears Thin

Bikky tried to lighten his scowl. Ryo had left to go interview with Macy while Dee spoke with the adult intruders as he had begun to think of the Spencer clan. That left him and his friends the chore of dealing with Rai. The young boy thought to frighten them, or impress them, whatever he intended it had not happened. He had floated the entire way to the large room that they were suppose to relax in. He had seen a pregnant male, dragons, mermaids and a white lion as large as the dragon it seemed, especially when his wings were out and spread wide. Next to that a floating teenager was almost boring. "We have high ceilings here, so you can keep that up and not have to worry about hitting your head," at Bikky's bored comment Rai came down to walk beside the shorter boy. Bikky frowned when he realized the height difference. Rain looked way up at Rai then entered the mat covered floor. Rai took a moment to appreciate the mirror lined walls.

"What do you do in here?" Rai asked but frowned when he received no answer.

"Rain," Bikky said moments before he attacked his brother. Rai thought to protest but gasped as Rain tossed Bikky aside with an expert move. Chris laughed then attacked his friends with gusto glad that Count D had seen fit to include him in the training sessions. Rai watched in awe as the three boys went back and forth with each other. Rain was smaller than the other two, but he was faster showing a determination that was shocking after the reports that Al had turned up about the boy's past. He had understood every word of his speech at breakfast. To have gone through all that and come out whole... Rain was remarkable. Rain nearly jumped from his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Wild Wind and wondered how the large man had crossed the floor without anyone noticing.

The three boys broke apart when Ryo entered the room with Macy and her camera crew. "I thought you were supposed to resting for the concert," Ryo said in a kind manner his voice betraying his own lack of sleep.

"Ryo," Bikky said with a grin and all three boys ran forward to attack the slim man. Ryo gasped then defended himself amazing Rai with his skills. He had taken him for a soft type, surely he should be just the uke of the taller Dee, but seeing Ryo now he could not imagine him in such a role.

"How did I beat you?" Ryo asked as he stood looking down at all three boys who lay panting on the mat.

"You're taller?" Rain said sitting on his bottom and looking up at Ryo.

Ryo laughed and shook his head. "Think again," Ryo laughed. "Height does not account for much when it is three against one." Rai nodded his head as he had to agree with Ryo. "Because of your greater numbers you were all assured of beating me, therefore you were cocky and sloppy. Your moves were not only easy to predict and evade, but to also counter and attack. Never underestimate a foe, no matter who it is."

"But we love you Ryo, we don't want to hurt you, I know you must be exhausted," Bikky said with a smirk as he sidled up beside Ryo. "I'm surprised you sat at the breakfast table." Ryo bristled at the smug grin but refrained from commenting in front of Macy and her crew.

Rain grinned and decided to play Bikky's game. "Oh yeah, Ryo, what does, sugoi mean? And uh... I think it was Ah kimochi and Shitte yo?"

Ryo face flamed from his neck up to his hair. "C...Ch...Chotto Matte, Hentai-yo Chibi," Ryo gasped using his long bangs to hide his face. "Were you listening at the door last night?"

"Nah..." Bikky laughed with a good natured hug to Ryo. "But we were looking for you this morning," Ryo paused as he heard a warning in Bikky's tone. Something the boy was not willing to reveal.

"Bikky?" Ryo unwound the teenagers arms and leaned down amazed that it was not such a long trip. Bikky had grown so much in his time with them.

"It's nothing Ryo," Bikky shoved away his pride demanding that he hold firm to his manhood, fledgling as it was. "Just..."

"Yes?" Ryo asked when it seemed as if Bikky would say no more.

"For the first time, I needed you and you weren't there. Rain needed you... we..." Bikky gave up trying to make Ryo understand and simply stood with his arms at his side. "I understand that it was the day after your wedding and you did not know that these Spencer people were here, but." Bikky shook his head giving up.

"I am sorry," Ryo said as he looked at both of his boys. Chris had moved to stand beside them unsure if he should include Rai in the conversation as he felt just as left out.

"Whatever, you look tired," Bikky wiped his hand over Ryo's bangs revealing his face. "We still got a couple hours, get some sleep. I'll make sure Rain takes it easy." Ryo smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the blond locks atop Bikky's head. He reached out a hand to straiten Rain's hair, re-securing it in his ponytail, then headed off to find Dee. "Come on, Rain, Chris and you," Bikky looked at Rai who had stood with his arms folded. "Let's go swimming in the lake."

"I did not bring a suit," Rai shook his head.

"You're about Chris' size," Bikky sized the half Chinese boy up. "And if I know Count D, I know he has extras."

"Why would he have extra swim shorts?" Rai asked looked at the ridiculously small Rain. "You sure you're fourteen?"

"Eat me," Rain tossed over his shoulder. " Dee said that once puberty hits... I'll hurdle jump a growth spurt. Said he was my size til he was at least fifteen." Bikky nodded his encouragement sure that Dee had never been less than a tall gorilla but if his words bolstered Rain's spirit, Bikky would go along with it.

"Count D seems to materialize what we need when we need it no matter what," Chris said with a laugh then he frowned and waited for Macy to move on to follow the Royale with her camera crew. "Although with his current condition, he might not be able to."

"What does he have?" Rai as they walked down the large hall that glistened with jewels as much as the grand halls of the Arcadian Palace where Zarro lived. The dark stone seemed alive as rubies and emeralds winked in the light of the bright sun filtering in through the large windows that a soaring dragon could enter comfortably. "This place is so big." Rai stood by a window and looked out over the forest he could see and beyond that what appeared to be an ocean. Directly below him was the lake they would swim in.

Saying nothing, Bikky shoved the boy through the window and watched in bored interest as he floated near the opening carved into the mountain palace. "A baby, seeing as how you can float and claim esp. I am sure that all the strange things that can be found here on Arcadia will not stun you, Next to unassisted flight a pregnant man is common."

"Pregnant man?" Rai sputtered nearly loosing his concentration and ability to levitate. He entered the window and stood on his feet to stare at Bikky.

"Count D's not technically a man," Rain reminded Bikky further confusing Rai. "He is a male of his species, but kami and Human are vastly different beings." Rai stared at the three boys and hoped they were making fun of him as he followed them to retrieve swim suits. "I wonder if Macy has figured out yet that she is in another palace clear on the other side of Arcadia."

"Nah,"Chris said with a laugh. "Zarro doesn't just pull the wool over your eyes, he pulls the whole dang sheep." Rain, Bikky and Chris continued to laugh and joke as they entered the room that would take them from the Obsidian Palace to the Arcadian Royal complex.

Break

Angel wrapped the silk firmly around Andy's waist then secured it with a diamond encrusted clip. He moved on to another bolt of cloth he had spent hours sewing. Macy watched his every move waiting for him to finish dressing the high princess. The simple skirt and halter top were but the base of the full outfit. The yards of cloth he was adding would be a spectacular visual affect of soft femininity that, while concealing, managed to look alluring in that it left the princess with her dignity while hinting at bare skin. Macy took up her microphone, wondering how all the equipment managed to work when it had not been plugged in or charged. Neither her nor her crew had found any electrical outlets. With a shrug she stood in front of her camera. "This is Macy, your morning voice," She smiled brightly still feeling the effects of yesterday's dip in the Arcadian water. She could not help but think that they should bottle that stuff and sell it by the tub-full.

Macy continued watching as Angel sat Andy in a chair and began to run a brush through her long, wavy hair. The multi-colored strands seemed to glow in the light. That was another thing that puzzled Macy about this place. They had light, but no light source that she could see. Oh, some rooms had candles, ok, most rooms had candles, but that did not account for the brightness that swarmed the palace rooms at night time. "This group is by far different from any Pop band on the market today. They don't use the usual gimmicks of scantily clad women, yet there is no denying their sex appeal." Macy swung around to see Tisiphone entering the high Princess's dressing room wearing a short blue skirt and corset top with thigh high white boots. "What is it that called you to avoid the common trend of today's pop tarts, or shall I say pop stars?"

"Naturally," Andy began. "There is a class difference between us and we should exude a certain sense of dignity. My breasts and my backside are not going to sell albums, there is no need for anyone but my husband to see them. What sells for us, we have found, is our talent. As it should be."

"Which is not to say that some of your outfits are not revealing?" Macy thought back over some of their performance pieces.

"Well," Tisiphone giggled as she dropped down into a chair opposite Angel and Andy to begin the make-up process. It was a skill Andy had never truly mastered. "Some of our outfits do boast a midriff, or cleavage, but if they do we cover the legs. If we bare the legs we cover the top. It is all about balance, not too much bared in one time. I am sure for some people skin sells, but like Andromache said, it is largely about class."

"Where does your newest member Rain fit into all of this?" Macy asked looking at the beautiful women and thinking that they were indeed a touch of class in an often skewed world.

"Well, he can sing, he has a voice like..." Andy paused with a deep sigh. "I can not even describe the power of his vocals. Such clarity and strength. Even when his voice is less than perfect, he has started puberty though he doesn't realize it yet. Late bloomers are so cute. Oops, cut that out will you, don't want to embarrass him. Anyway," Andy looked around to make sure they were editing the tape. "His voice is still beautiful. I think he is so beautiful on the outside, because his insides come shining through." Macy almost had tears in her eyes as she witnessed the pure love that Andy had for Rain.

"Are there any words that you would like to say to the other bands, or stars out there?" Macy said as she opened the opportunity that most stars used to issue challenging or demeaning comments about the competition.

"Yeah," Andy grinned when her husband knocked at the door signaling that they should get ready. "This is one heck of a field and I wish them the best of love." Andy did not further explain her comment. She got to her feet laughing with Tisiphone as they went to the huddle before the stage.

Bikky stood next to Rain and watched as his face paled. "Rain, I have a few words of advice for you before we go on stage,"

Rain gulped then raised his startling green eyes to Bikky. "Yeah?"

Rain jumped at least three feet into the air as Bikky smacked his bottom. "This is your butt, shake it."

Count D laughed earning a glance from JJ. "It looks like you are feeling better. Darling's fruit must be having an effect."

"Yes, father's efforts are paying off, but then again, Leon helps as well." JJ frowned wondering what the Count meant but had no time to ask as the band took the stage.

Break

(If you really want me to go through the songs and performance, let me know. In other words, they kicked butt like always. It was a spectacular show. Macy and her crew were again dosed with Unicorn hair and sent home.)

Break

( Backtrack to earlier that day)

Leon heard Count D moan as he lay on his side curled into a little ball holding his stomach. How much more of this could D take? Leon felt like the worlds worse husband for putting his love through this. Wasn't there anything he could do to help? Leon thought back to D's first pregnancy and smiled. He had helped with D's nausea before, true this time around the nausea and cramps seemed worse, but it was worth a try. "D... Baby," Leon approached the bed. D shifted and his lashes lifted as if revealing an opulent setting to a decadent play of sensational colors. Without a word Leon pressed his lips to D's his tongue probing for entry.

"No, Leon," D turned his face away from the kiss. "I am sorry my love, but I am too...Ill," D words ended and he thought back in time. With a grateful smile he pressed his lips to Leon's. "My love," D sighed as Leon's hands began to travel the terrain of D's pale body. D gasped when Leon's hand found his taut nipple through the soft fabric of his light robe. Leon smiled and moved the fabric aside to place his lips on the skin tasting the sweetness of D. Count D could feel the heaving in his stomach lessen as his body relaxed into the bed. Leon pushed the robe away revealing D's nude form completely.

"My baby is so beautiful,"Leon said kissing D's lips as he dragged his fingers lightly over D's tummy. "I love your eyes," Leon said staring deeply into the mis-matched, luminous orbs. Before D could say anymore Leon took him in hand to stroke him. "So soft and sweet," Leon whispered his mouth traveling down to D's tummy. Count D shivered when Leon held him tight and brought him to his mouth. Leon began to suck and nibble. "Come for me."

"Hai," Count D tucked his bottom lip into his mouth as moans wracked his frame. "Leon," D's hips raised from the bed shoving more of his delectable member into Leon's mouth.

"Come for me," Leon urged again going all the way down, his tongue trailing over the sensitive globes of D's manhood. D's breath caught as he gave Leon the taste of his sweet release. Count D lay back against the bed panting . "You done?" Leon asked climbing up to lay beside D's prone form. "Or can I come in?"

"Please do," D tossed his slim leg over Leon's waist.

"Let me get the lube," Leon shifted on the bed reaching to the bedside for their small jar of lubrication. D hitched his hips when Leon's fingers found him. Leon hissed when D wrapped his slim fingers around his stiff member. "Wait, I'm gonna get you ready." Leon pressed his fingers in deep spreading them apart. D sighed and rubbed himself fully against Leon. "I can't take much more of this," Leon confessed as he removed his fingers and pressed himself against D's tight opening.

"Oh, Leon," D sighed when Leon entered him and began to move. "Hai," Count D closed his eyes surrendering his body to the bliss to be found in Leon's arms.

"No, open them," Leon said kissing D's lips and drinking the nectar of his mouth. "I love watching your eyes when I make you feel good." D struggled to calm his breathing and Leon pushed in deep finding his most sensitive area and grinding his hips hard against it. "So beautiful, I could stare into them forever."

"Leon," D whimpered when his blood sped up he panted. "I love you."

"Oh, Baby, I love you," Leon held D close his hips jerking at an alarming pace. Deeper and deeper he sank into D driving closer to the edge of oblivion. "I'm almost there," Leon gasped surprised that he was so close, yet needing the end he could sense. "Closer baby, hold it..."

"I can't," D cried out as he spilled over their stomaches his rounding with life, Leon's toned with muscles. Leon felt D's body contract around him milking him of his own release while he pressed D into the mattress. D lay immobile underneath Leon his legs tight around the slim, well shaped waist. "I love when you fill me so completely," D sighed his lips brushing against Leon's neck. Leon pulled free of D dragging his hand over D's tummy he lifted his fingers, covered in D's release, to his lips and licked them clean. D smiled and thought of what his father had said about herbs making him produce more. Perhaps, for Leon's birthday, D would see if he could indeed produce a cup full.

Break

(Still, backtracked)

Ryo stretched out on the lounge in his room in the Arcadian Palace; Zarro having closed off the portal to the Obsidian Palace. Dee walked in and his knees turned to a pleasant jelly consistency. Ryo looked like something good to eat with his tan pants and butter yellow top. Both articles were loose fitting but in his current pose, the garments clung to his skin. Ryo dozed with a smile on his face and Dee felt like a mythical prince headed to his sleeping beauty. Ryo did not move when Dee sat beside him on the small lounge. Neither did he move when Dee braced both arms on either side of his head. For a moment Dee thought that he should leave Ryo in peace. That he must be exhausted to not waken when someone was so close to him.

Just as Dee had made up his mind to leave he felt Ryo's hands on his shoulders. Dee looked down into dark eyes so deep and serene he could have been looking over the side of a ship in the ocean on a moonless night. Ryo smiled and Dee lowered his head intending only to taste Ryo's lips. Ryo opened his mouth his own tongue tracing the lush fullness of Dee's lips. Dee groaned low in his throat as his tongue met Ryo's in a fevered demand for entry. Ryo sighed against the lounge, a golden dream. Dee held tight afraid he would waken and find his dragon prince no more than a trick of the sunlight. "Dee?" Ryo asked when Dee held him fiercely.

"I love you Ryo... sometimes I think maybe I don't say it enough," Dee said his mouth nibbling the ear he pressed his face against to whisper the words.

"You do, I love you as well Dee." Ryo brought his hands up to cup Dee's cheeks and stare into his entrancing green eyes. "Our first time together, why do you think I came to you?"

"You love me," Dee grinned thinking of that first time. Ryo had been terrified and unsure, Dee had been thrilled to finally be able to touch him.

"Show me Dee," Ryo asked his face going scarlet in the heat of his embarrassment. Dee smiled, Ryo always seemed so shy about their lovemaking. It was kind of cute, but he wanted more. He wanted to see a bold Ryo, not with any help from Lord D. Dee smiled again thinking of the poppy covered aphrodisiacs the Kami had given Ryo. What a bath, Dee grinned as he pushed the shirt up revealing Ryo's chest. Ryo sighed when Dee began to suck his nipples and massage his stomach corded with lean muscles. Ryo pulled until Dee's shirt was on the floor forgotten and his hands could roam over the broad back on display.

Dee sat up smiling at the swollen and red nipples until Ryo's shirt fell back in place hiding them from view. Dee then lowered his hands taking Ryo's pants. Dee smiled when Ryo eagerly lifted his hips. He wondered what it was that Ryo really liked. Looking up at Ryo's closed eyes, Dee knew he would never get him to admit it...or would he? Dee thought taking Ryo in hand. Ryo sighed his own fingers busy undoing the buttons on Dee's pants. Dee relaxed into Ryo's hands when the other man began to stroke him in time to his movements, "You want my mouth on you?" Dee asked. Ryo said nothing but he placed his hand on Dee's shoulders and gave a little nudge. Dee smiled and shifted till he was on top of Ryo with his excitement near Ryo's face. As he took Ryo into his mouth he felt Ryo's wet, agile tongue tracing him. Dee moaned and sucked his fingers busy at the portal of Ryo's tight channel.

"Oh... Dee... hai..." Ryo gasped when he pulled his mouth off of Dee.

"I know,baby, I know," Dee crooned lovingly cradling Ryo's testicles. He lifted the globes aside to lick behind them. Ryo shivered his body opening to Dee's probing.

"Ah... Dee... onegaishimasu," Ryo said in a pleading voice. Dee wished he knew what Ryo was saying, but knew Ryo would be too embarrassed to translate. Ryo collapsed back against the lounge when Dee switched positions and Dee could not help but feel that whatever Ryo had wanted, he had not gotten.

"Baby?" Dee asked as he stroked Ryo still all the while spreading lubrication on himself.

"Dee," Ryo whispered reaching down to guide Dee's slick excitement to his entrance. Dee pressed forward forgetting his quest to make Ryo speak to him in light of the complete enclosure of Ryo's body. Ryo raised his hips in time to Dee's thrusts his cries echoing throughout the large, airy chamber. "Oh...Dee..."

"Yes, Ryo, tell me," Dee said his body pressing hard against Ryo. Ryo was thrilled at the deep penetration of Dee, the feel of Dee's pants scratched the back of his thighs as Dee had not removed the garment but simply pushed the pants down enough to free himself.

"Come...Dee, I'm going to..." Ryo gasped as his body convulsed squeezing Dee with rhythmic contractions of rapture. "Oh... Dee," Ryo panted when Dee released deep inside of him. The feel of Dee's seed splashing against his prostate pushed him to the edge, so close to his own climax the second was almost painful in it's ecstasy bringing tears to Ryo's eyes. He lay back against the lounge holding Dee close glad the small space left Dee laying practically on top of him.

"Love you Baby," Dee murmured kissing the sweat dampened brow with tendrils of honey colored hair that brushed his lips. Dee waited, when he received no response he looked down to see that Ryo was asleep. Removing himself from Ryo's body Dee was silent as he went to retrieve a wet towel. He cleaned them both off and lay as best he could with Ryo in the small space finding sleep easy with the scent of Ryo invading his nostrils and every plane of his being.

Break

"Oi..." Bikky said shaking the lump he knew to be Rain. "Get up!" Rain muttered something and buried himself further within his covers. "Speak English, come on. You'd better get a move on if you want breakfast before the plane leaves for Europe."

"Plane?" Rain stuck his head out of the blankets. "Oh yeah, tour, leaving today. Got to get up." Rain shifted in the bed then squeaked and hid away again.

"What now?" Bikky asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Did you have a bed dream?"  
"I must have," Came Rain's miserable response. "I haven't..." Bikky would always remember his brother's sense of honesty and be inspired by it; were his thoughts as he listened to Rain continue speaking from the cover of his fluffy blanket. "I haven't wet the bed in years...but ...I think I did."

"You wet yourself?" Bikky asked looking askance at Rain. He got off the bed. "The bed's not wet and you don't stink. If you wet the bed, you'd smell it." Bikky thought for a moment then he laughed. "You're almost fifteen, what a late bloomer."

"What are you laughing at?" Rain asked his eyes brimming.

"No, don't start crying when you are on the verge of manhood." Bikky said watching as Rain firmed his bottom lip. "I had my first couple years ago, Dee spoke to me cause Ryo kept turning red."

"Talked to you?" Rain asked sticking his head out.

"Yeah, puberty dude," Bikky laughed. "Girls, night dreams, hey!" Bikky grew excited as he discretely turned his head while Rain left the bed. "You might actually grow taller."

"Shut up Bikky," Rain grumbled and headed off to the shower.

Break

Ryo dropped into a chair at the table and leaned his head on his hand. "Tired detective?" Count D said as he walked gracefully to the table.

"You're looking grand today," Ryo said noticing that Count D did indeed look well. His skin had luster, his hair had shine, like he was not on the verge of tossing the contents of his stomach. "Much better."

"Yes, Leon remembered the cure for my sickness." Count D laughed when Leon winked at him. Bikky entered the dining hall dragging Rain behind him. The red-faced smaller boy hung his head as Bikky pulled him right up to Dee. Before Ryo could comment on Count D's statement Bikky nudged Dee and whispered in his ear. Rain looked close to tears when Dee chuckled.

"Hey babe," Dee leaned over to kiss Ryo's cheek. "Me and Rain are going to have breakfast on the patio in our room, kay."

"What? Why?" Ryo asked looking concerned at Rain. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah," Bikky chuckled earning a murderous glare from Rain that still managed to look lovely on his face.

"Stop laughing at me." Rain worked hard not to pout and to keep his features stern. He would not cry... He would not.

"I'm not laughing at you," Bikky assured him he looked over at Chris with a thoughtful look. Then turned back to Rain. "I'm happy for you. I had read somewhere that... Well... never mind, okay, go eat." Rain walked off with Dee looking over his shoulder one last time before he left the grand dining hall.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked forcing his eyes to remain open so that he could look at his son. There was a ripple of the table cloth and he felt something soft brush against his leg. It was an automatic response for him to take a sausage from his plate and hand it under thinking that it was either Cujo or Slyph. Ryo paused when he heard a giggle and a white kitten the size of Jewel scampered from underneath the table headed for Zarro with her treat.

"What do you say little one?" Zarro's voice rumbled as the great white lion strode into the room his colossal paws thudding quietly on the carpet with his claws sheathed.

"Thank you, your highness of the eastern dragons," Ryo blinked at the words coming from the little pink mouth. The words had an odd feline quality to them and a meow, purr or grumble punctuated the formal tone of respect. She skipped to Zarro and rubbed her entire body along his right leg then dashed off down the hall.

With a shrug Ryo turned back to Bikky. "Rain had his first dream," Bikky whispered hoping to spare his brother the entire Arcadian kingdom knowing his personal business. "Woke up this morning and thought he wet the bed."

"Oh..." Ryo's eyes widened. "Oh...Okay. Shoot, hey," Ryo thought for a second then he looked deep into Bikky's eyes. "What were you worried about?"

"Come off it Ryo," Bikky whispered he noted that everyone was too busy watching Laton and Torcha fly in from the mountains to enter the dining hall to pay much attention to what he was saying. Alicia looked over at Ryo where she was holding Lyo then back to the spectacular scene of the red dragon's scales glinting gold in the bright sun and the green dragon shining with silver as the descended to the hard marble floor opposite the carpet their talons making an odd clicking sound that reverberated throughout the entire room.

"Come on B," Ryo whispered giving Bikky his undivided attention. "Talk to me. What did you read that had you worried?"

"It's just," Bikky thought hard, then capitulated with a whisper. "I read that after a traumatic experience the growth of the victim might be stunted, or halted or something. Like a halted development. After what that guy did to Rain, I thought he might be stuck at thirteen or something. Then he is so short and skinny, I thought, it was... Well he's okay now, so nothing to worry about."

"I think the information you received was referring to mental development." Ryo said with a sad sigh. "Physically a person can look just fine, but mentally, they are damaged and their minds could easily take them to a time before the traumatic experience, so technically, too many upsets and he could revert to thirteen. Even when he is twenty, forty or... you understand?" Ryo asked at Bikky's wide eyed stare. Bikky nodded his head and vowed to protect his brother from whatever monster awaited him. Just as he firmed his resolve, Wild Wind entered the dining hall.

"You're going to lay off my brother," Bikky said before the tall native could comfortable seat himself.

"I just want him to accept his destiny." Wild Wind said without missing a beat. "All he has to do is tell the people what I say."

"I can hear you just fine, why can't they?" Bikky asked before Ryo could.

"This form is not alien to you. The tribe never sees this form and my true form would terrify them." Wild Wind said then he looked to see Laton and Torcha lounging near Ryo's chair waiting for an opportunity to speak to him. "It seems that my form would not be too much for the young wind rider to handle. He matures."

"Just lay off for a while. If he seems to be stressing, you have to back off." Bikky urged he grinned when Ryo nodded though he yawned he seemed attuned to the conversation. "I should probably tell Dee to lay off for a while," Bikky said earning a frown from Ryo reminding him about Ryo's request for respect. Bikky smiled to soften the effect of his words. "Minding business that's my own." Bikky looked away from Ryo. "What is your true shape?" Wild Wind got to his feet then moved away from the table. His dark hair turned into red feathers as he grew in size. His body was soon half the size of Zarro. Bikky smiled at the beautiful bird that stood next to the king. Wild Wind moved aside when Zarro playfully licked his massive lips.

"Don't worry friend," Zarro said with a grin that bared most of his teeth. "I have already broken the morning fast." Zarro laughed his voice rumbling the floor. "Let's do lunch." Wild Wind shifted back to human form and folded his arms across his impressive pectorals. "I fear your sense of humor has left you." Zarro shifted to his minuscule human form with a chuckle he sat next to his Royale while the rest of the hall went back to their breakfast. Rai, Al, Rou and Rei had sat through the entire meal hardly touching their food as the strange happenings abounded around them. "The ones who should worry," Zarro said his eyes boring into each of them. "Are those that would help the world to know what truly goes on in my kingdom."

"Won't be us," Al assured the little man he knew to be a massive beast. Rai shook his head vigorously while Rou gave the king a regal nod. Rei gulped then added her assurances to her brothers and husband.

Break

Dee placed his hand under Rain's chin and lifted his head. "You'll be all right kid, I told you didn't I?" Dee grinned and continued. "I told you that you would grow. Now it will happen faster than you think. We better hurry, finish your eggs, so we can get on the plane that will take us to LA. We leave from there and the first stop on our list is..." Dee paused pulling a schedule from his pocket that Brian had left for them all. "Madrid, Spain then across the Pyrenees into France, onward from there to Switzerland, crossing the Alps to Italy. Hopping a cruise ship into Greece. Then a plane to take us all the way Luxembourg, Germany, from there to England a train to Ireland. Another plane to Denmark, looping around to Sweden and Finland, and that is just the first half of summer. I am exhausted and we haven't even made it to the US half of the tour."

"You're exhausted and we haven't even left yet." Rain said with a laugh as he went to get his cat. "Andy said she can stay with me on the plane." Dee grinned glad that the boy was accepting all he had said with a minimal of worry. With a sigh he flopped back on to the bed. His senses were assailed with the scent of Ryo and Dee wished he weren't so tired, and that they had more time.

Break

(LA Terminal)

The busy sound of many people bustling came to a halt as the sleek limousines pulled in front of the airport. Ryo, Dee, Leon, JJ and Jill all stepped out first with the Arcadian guards to check the area before opening the doors to release the royals inside. Rain held tight to Clarisande's hand as Andy and Nestoir walked ahead with their children. Nicklaus laughed waving his small hands at the crowd while Aoi blew kisses. Lyo held her hand looking at Ryo wondering why Da-Ryo was not carrying him. He pouted then stuck his thumb in his mouth. Rain's large khaki, cargo pants dragged the ground behind his shoes and his tee shirt fell to his knees. Beside him Bikky looked into the crowd and smiled. He pointed to Julie, Carol, Erick and Terry. Waving to their friends the group headed to the private loading dock.

Ryo looked around keeping his eyes focused despite the turmoil in his mind. He almost wished that he had not bothered to listen to what his grandparents wanted. Sure, he had an entire summer to think about it, but... Ryo's thoughts went back to the moment as he saw his kids' friends waving to him. He gave them a smile then ushered the group into the private loading dock. Torcha and Laton had explained that they wanted a child of his blood, his mother's blood. Alicia had agreed to give up being a mermaid forever in order to carry his child. She could only transform once more. If she became a dragon, she would never return to mermaid.

"You saved my life Ryo, and my child. This is the least I can do for you." Alicia had said with a smile. "You have all summer to think about it."

"Think about it," Ryo frowned as still he could see his mother smiling at him as she and his father had left promising to be back in time for Christmas. "Dee, something smells weird." Ryo admitted embarrassed to admit that he could sense an odd feeling in the air. Something only animals should be able to do.

"They sense it too," Dee said checking his weapon. "Rain, Chris, Bikky, you go with Andy, Count D and the small children." They boys nodded but Bikky halted. "What?" Dee asked when the boy waited.

"Lord D can't fight, he should come with us." Bikky said reaching out and taking Lord D's well manicured hand. Shinrai and Kiba had already ran to their older brother when the scent of danger enveloped them. Lord D walked off with the boys just a loud explosion could be heard. Andy fell over on her bottom and looked around in awe to find herself alone with the children and Kami while the rest of the group battled the swarm of black clad intruders in the locked, private loading dock. Flames surrounded their little circle. "You all right princess?" Bikky asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah," Andy said looking with disdain at the long, slim skirt she wore. The jean material did not leave her much maneuverability. Her eyes scanned the area to see flames hiding the small group from view. "Chris I need you to protect the children, Slyph, Cujo and T-Chan will help you." She depressed a button on her belt that released the creatures from their hiding place in the Arcadian realm. "Rain,"

"Yes Princess," Rain looked away from the flames to stare at Andromache. "I mean Andy," He amended when he remembered her abhorrence of formality.

" Give me your pants." Andy said as if she were requesting a cup of water.

"What?" Rain asked his eyes taking over half of his face as he stared at the princess.

"No time to dawdle, give me your pants, Bikky, give me your tank." Without hesitation Bikky ripped off his large black tee shirt to give Andy the tank underneath. "Close your eyes." Andy commanded ripping her own top off she donned the tank and knotted it under her bosom. She was just securing the belt of Rain's pants, which fit her much longer legs with a bit of give in the cuffs so large did Rain wear them, when the criminals broke through to them. Andy grinned and held up a stiletto blade. The criminals halted wondering what the princess would do while wearing boys clothes. Andy surprised them by inserting the blade into her ponytail and wrapping the long skein around the blade using the weapon to secure it all in place.

"Come on now, little woman, come with us," Bikky and Rain took a defensive stance in front of Andy. Rain appeared ready to fight despite his thin legs showing beneath his tee shirt. "No need to fret, just going to ransom you. We seen that TV show, your king can afford it."

"Ransom," Andy said finally understanding why she felt no demon aura coming from the men. "You want to ransom me?" Andy chuckled then placed her hand on the boys shoulders. "Go help Chris with the kids," Bikky smiled remembering that Andy was a force to be reckoned with he stepped aside taking Rain with him.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked looking at Andy who dodged the man's hand who tried to grab her. Further questions were not needed as Andy kicked the man then proceeded to punch and pummel him into submission. The next two that tried to grab her met the same fate, landing face down on the concrete floor of the dock. "Whoa, did Count D train her too?" Rain asked as the rest of the criminals were brought to heel by the band and their guards.

"Nah, I think Lady Alera, Jhaymes and Erinna did," Bikky said laughing at the men that lay moaning on the ground holding their battered bodies. "Dudes," Bikky addressed them. "The next time you try to kidnap a princess, make sure it's one that can't kick your ass!...Ow, Ryo."

"Bikky! Mouth!" Ryo said the same time Bikky held his fingers up to his smarting lips where Ryo had tapped him with his fingers. "Now come on, we are way off schedule, the local cops are going to take it from here, get on the plane." Bikky licked his throbbing lips then boarded the plane. "Nice look your highness," Ryo said as he took in Andy's outfit. The comment was the only way he could hold back his laughter at Rain's bony legs underneath his tee shirt.

"Thank you, your highness," Andy said and flounced onto the plane with her children. Angel and Collins watched it all with shocked looks. Just like that, Angel thought. Just like that they avoided being kidnapped as if it were nothing then went on as if nothing happened.

"You should see what we're used to fighting." The blond Tisiphone said with a hearty laugh.

Angel thought of his own terror at the large men dressed in black and carrying weapons that had just assaulted them. He shook his head. "No thank you," He said as he boarded the plane.  
Whipped Crème 28

An Apple A Day

The mall buzzed with it's usual flow of bustling humanity. Count D looked around with a sick frown. Surely someone else could ensure that Leon did not buy Chris too many obnoxious outfits for his entry into school this year. "Hey," Count D looked up at Ryo who had placed a concerned hand on his silk sleeve. "Your royal pudginess. Why don't you let Dee take you home? I'll keep an eye on their selections." Count D aimed a grateful smile at Ryo then went to alert Leon that he was leaving.

"I am not all that pudgy and you are the royal one," Count D said without his usual sniff of disdain which caused Leon to look over with concern. Usually when D's tones took on his icy teasing, he seemed haughty, today he was on the piddling side of pathetic. Count D stood stiff steeling his resolve not to heave. The pungent odor of so many bodies entwined with the many fast food spots and public restrooms swirled around D in an almost painful haze.

"Oh, yeah, sorry baby," Leon said kissing Count D's deeply colored lips and placing a hand on the small bump of his tummy. "Too many people here for you," Count D nodded his head. "You want me to keep Jewel? That way, you can just lay down and eat sugar."

"Daddy!" Jewel giggled reaching up to Leon from where she had a firm hold on one of Count D's fingers. "Rest Papa, rest brother," Jewel admonished as Leon picked her up and deposited her on his shoulders. Her silk pants and jacket felt soft against his neck. Leon leaned down and Count D prepared to stand on the tips of his toes.

"That looks uncomfortable," Dee said placing his hands on D's waist. "Leon stand up," Leon laughed and got to his feet as Dee lifted Count D so that he could kiss his daughter. "Come on," Dee said kissing Ryo he took off holding D's hand so that he would not be accosted by the rushing crowd. With his large, elegant bow in front of his body that perfectly matched the cheongsam he wore, Count D's physical appearance was cleverly disguised. Someone seeing his dent in the clothing and the loveliness of his features would assume that he was a female. Too bad that he was known here as Count D unlike while they were on tour. The issue had not come up often as he was as yet not showing. Now that he was nearing the end of his first trimester, his weight would escalate and Dee hoped to get him out of the crowded building without too much trouble. Putting on his best intimidating face Dee held the count close getting to the parking lot he breathed easier. As he settled D in the family car the count lay his head on the seat cushion with his eyes closed. "Just take it easy little D, we'll be back at the shop soon and your critters can dote on you."

"You have my thanks detective," Count D said when the car moved causing fresh air to blow in through the window over his flushed cheeks. "I do not see how you humans can frequent a place of such over abundance of sights, sounds, the surfeit of flesh is surely staggering." Count D frowned thinking of Las Vegas. He had stayed in the hotel room the entire time refusing to go down, even for the concert. "The gross evidence of the worse human characteristics are abundantly on display." He had said as he and Aoi settled down to watch Disney DVD's with Lyo, Kiba, Shinrai, Nicklaus and little Allyssa.

"Try to get some rest," Dee said as he dropped D off and headed back to mall. He found Ryo in the children's section with a look of concentration on his face. Dee took a moment to appreciate the long limbed beauty before him in dark brown pants and loose gold shirt. Coupled with his pale skin and honey colored hair Ryo resembled a human embodiment of sunlight and earth, power and grace, strength and agility.

"You're staring again," Dee blinked at the words and looked down at Rain noting that he did not have to look so far down anymore. While still slim, the boy had grown in height. With his striking coloring and looks he was alarmingly gorgeous.

"Gonna have to put in more hours at the range," Rain frowned at Dee's odd comment. "Between him and you I will have to beat them off with a stick. Better to always carry a loaded weapon."

"What do you mean?" Rain asked then paused when he heard Bikky behind him laughing.

"That Brian Kinney guy kept going after Ryo when we went to Pittsburgh and, well, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Bikky watched as they gained Ryo's attention and half the women in the store ogled him and a few of the men. "Dude, you're hot, both of you."

"Just as many girls look at you and Chris," Carol said earning a nod from Catherine. She and Chris had started spending a lot of time together.

"Yeah, but Rain's got guys looking at him too," Julie complained causing Bikky to laugh. He saw more of their friends heading to the food court.

"Ryo, Dee, we're going to get a snack." Bikky informed them waiting for Ryo to acknowledge their departure before he left.

"Not too much, Alicia and Renee are coming to dinner tonight." Ryo said going back to the rack of clothing.

"Meaning you are making a feast. Awesome," Rain said then left with Bikky and the others. Terry grinned as Bikky noted Erick sitting with a dark haired, slim boy that was about Rain's size with green eyes, perhaps not as brilliant as Rain's but deep. He had soft features and could be called pretty but again he paled in comparison to Rain. "Bikky, Wild Wind wants us to go with him this weekend, he invited you because he knows you won't leave my side."

"Smart creature," Bikky affirmed with a nod, "who are you?" he asked the newcomer.

"Peter," The boy said softly unprepared for Bikky's abrupt manner. "Rain," He blushed to address the pop star. "I was your understudy last year for Cinderella."

"Right, sorry," Rain laughed with a good natured grin he patted Peter's shoulder. "I should have recognized you. So, what's up?" Rain asked the question that had bugged him. The boy was not a regular for hanging out with them. The theater crowd tended to stick to themselves. Amidst the Jocks and Cheerleaders at the table he stood out.

"We're together," Erick announced with a grin he put his arm around Peter causing the boy to turn a bright shade of red.

"Oh," Rain shrugged then went back to his super-sized cupcake he was sharing with Julie. He then turned to look at Erick to see that he and Peter were similarly sharing a frosted mammoth dessert. "OH!"

Bikky broke into laughter and clapped Rain on the arm. "Man you are so completely oblivious. But for some, it could be considered a blessing." Rain frowned at the odd words as Bikky noted how many traits that Peter shared with Rain, it, along with his talent, had led to his being the natural choice for Rain's understudy. "Good on you," Bikky said to Erick with a smile. Erick blushed, took one last, longing look at Rain then went back to his dessert.

Peter gasped, then stood up. He dumped his drink over Erick's head and stomped off. "I'm just second best to you," Peter said when he brushed his long locks off his shoulder, they too, fell short of Rain's. "I'll always just be his understudy."

"No, Petey," Erick softened his voice as he followed the upset teen. Rain looked up confused.

"So oblivious," Bikky cracked up patting Rain. With a shrug the boys went back to their Dessert.

Break

Dee cornered Ryo later that day while he was shopping in the children's section. "You can't keep avoiding the subject."

"I'm not avoiding it, Lyo needs new pajamas." Ryo said making sure the size on the pajama set would fit the small boy that was close to five years old. "Plus, while he is occupied with Leon, we can get his birthday stuff."

"Ryo, he will be five," Dee said as he picked up a blue pair and added it to Ryo's selections. "These are cute." Ryo nodded saying nothing about the comment he aimed a baleful look at Dee. "Alicia agrees, she is in fact the one who suggested it to me that he was getting old enough."

"He is already so smart, while we work, Count D teaches him. Homeschooling will do him good," Ryo said ignoring the little jeans and shirts that Dee placed in his cart.

"Count D is three months pregnant, he has Jewel to deal with plus all the responsibilities of the shop and animals, customers are still breaking contracts and dropping like flies. You think he needs Lyo there on top of that?"

"You make him sound like a burden," Ryo said his eyes lowering as his bottom lip poked out a bit. Realizing he was pouting, Ryo sucked in his lip and stood straighter.

"You are so adorable," Dee's words caused a lovely blush to stain Ryo's cheeks. "He needs to interact with kids his own age in a school setting. It will do him a lot of good."

"I hate when you are right," Ryo said looking again over the school clothes that Dee had placed in his cart.

"Now about that other thing Alicia agreed to..." Dee began but paused when Ryo held up three outfits. Dee was laughing as they left the store.

Break

"I don't see what the big deal is," Laton said with a grin. He sat at the table as if he had not invited himself to dinner. "You have touched females before?"

"Eleven of them,"Dee told him with a grin as he speared his veal with a fork. "He told me everything."

"So did you," Ryo grinned as he thought back. "But surely you see this as a breach of our monogamy."

"Duh, I'm just saying that you know how." Dee snickered when Torcha rolled her eyes.

"Listen, child," Torcha said leaning on her elbows on the table. "If you understand that it is for a purpose, you should both understand that ..." Torcha paused flooundering for a way to make them understand and do as she wanted. "This is for a purpose, you will not be cheating... exactly," Torcha hedged when they both gave her a dubious stare.

"You think about it, for whatever the reason, let some female dragon spend a night with Laton," Dee said looking between the two that had been together for so long he feared to ask the true date.

"I will have her scaled hide as a diaper for the younglings." Torcha steamed causing the items on the table to wiggle.

"What's all the fuss about?" Bikky said earning the adults attention. Renee looked at the boy with a smile. "Just have Dee spit in a cup then insert it into Alicia."

"Artificial insemination," Alica grinned and wiped Lyo's face clean of his dinner while Ryo stood to clear the plates and get dessert.

"Now, youngling," Torcha said a frown on her face. "I do understand human mating, how will his expectoration lead to a child of Ryo's blood."

"I do believe the child is making a crude jest at our expense." Laton laughed as he realized that he was perhaps asking too much of his grandson. "But he has a point." Bikky winked at the ancient dragon king his eyes wide as Ryo carried in a large strawberry cream pie.

"So," Bikky said as he received his helping. "What'll we name the kid?"

Break

Leon traced his fingers over the small mound of D's tummy. "We will weather this," Leon grinned when D lay still his pale beauty relaxing in bed beside him. "I can't wait to see what this one will be."

"Without the transferring of your blood, all I can make is another male," D confessed with a sad smile. "Don't go getting shot just to give us the element of surprise." Count D smirked trailing a long nail along Leon's jaw. "Chris is all ready for school?" Count D asked smiling when he thought of Leon coming home to wake him from a pleasant nap. "Pon-Chan complains that Chris spends more time with Catherine than with her. I don't know how to make her understand that Catherine is his own species. I am glad he figured it out."

"He is my brother,"Leon said with a wide smile. "The greatest detective." Leon laughed when Count D swatted his arm. "Seriously, though, D," Leon said sitting up and looking down at D. "If you don't want me to go back, I won't. I will stay here and help you."

"I fell in love with an obnoxious Detective," Count D said getting from the bed and walking nude to the closet to pull a robe about his shoulders. "You will be unhappy as anything but." Count D opened his mouth to speak, but paused his entire world sinking into blackness he shivered in the immense cold that shrouded his heart.

"Baby, are you sick," Leon ran to D's side when the Count had paled and stood shaking like a leaf in a storm. Leon panicked pulling D into his arms. D's flushed face pressed into the bare skin of Leon's chest as he sought succor in the steady beat of his detective's heart.

D shook his head when his vision cleared he placed his hand on his stomach. "There is danger coming." D tied the belt making sure that it was not too tight around his middle. "Bad..." Count D held his slim hand over his mouth as fear gripped him. Leon could not remember seeing the beautiful Kami more afraid. "Inside, not human, Leon save the children." D ran from the room with Leon behind shoving his legs into a pair of sweatpants.

"Baby, wait," Leon called dashing after the Count.

"No time," D halted in his moonlit garden as Aoi came running to his side with Chris's hand.

"Bro, D," Chris gasped. "Jewel came running to me and said we had to go. What's going on?"

"I don't..." Leon's words halted as he felt a terrible rumble in the shop. "What the hell?"

"Grandfather and Grandmother have left the shop," D confessed as his body trembled when the animals of the shop began to thunder down the hall their many feet, claws and hooves loud on the marble floors.

"We have to get you out," T-Chan growled his fangs displayed as his hackles rose. "The Honlon has received a message from Ghidora, that he got from Clarisande and Jhaymes of Arcadia. They have deciphered some prophesy written in the old language."

"No time, what is coming?" Leon asked as the shop was rocked by another forceful blow.

"Dae," Count D said as Jewel began to whimper. Count D placed his child behind him.

"The Arcadians figured it out, this is their enemy," Leon said standing in front of his family. T-Chan stood beside him with several of Count D's more dangerous animals "They won't make it in time." Just as the words left Count D's mouth a great shadow covered the garden. The occupants looked up to see grandiose wings sparkling so white it was almost painful to look upon them for too long. With the wings was the large body of an equine sitting atop it was a slight feminine form with a sword raised high. Following the descent of the great beast were several others. Leon wanted to cheer as the Royale landed in a circle around them.

"There now Count," Andy said her sleek black pants contrasting mightily with the white of Carious. "I should almost be insulted by your lack of faith." Count D smiled his relief at seeing them all nearly a tangible thing to be embraced.

"Whether he needs his faith or not is questionable," Andy turned her sword at the slow words in an unfamiliar voice. Though the voice was unknown the feel of ice down her spine was unmistakable. "You should not have come. This is not your fight."

"Well and I've heard that one before," Clarisande said holding her hands high before she clapped them. With a pucker of her well-shaped lips she blew a dusting of loose powder over the grouping of children and animals sure that Aoi was hiding with her uncle Chris. She winced when she realized that standing next to Andy, Count D was out of the sphere of her aim. "Angel, take them. I'll send you D as soon as I can." She thought the words and the children and animals glowed a moment before vanishing from the garden. Count D gasped as the sense of Aoi did not leave him. He looked over and saw the toddler hiding behind Leon, well out of range of the Princess. Leon stood still not willing to give away the child's location to their enemy. D looked away quickly so as not to betray that same fact.

Dae narrowed his odd violet eyes as he peered at Count D through his lush bangs of straight blond hair. "You are right to be fearful, but foolish to place hope in royalty. No sun shall rise for you. That one is useless to me." Dae glared at the spot of Leon's legs where Jewel hid from view. "Or shall I say to you." Dae grinned as Andy readied herself for battle securing her long hair into a bun with the stiletto as it's base. "You are smart to send Sofu and his bloodsucking fiend, I mean his lady wife," Dae laughed as his own purposeful slip. "To protect Lord D guessing that I would be here."

"Florian is a fool, more than enough for Sofu to handle." Nestoir said his blade shining beside his wife's.

"I'm flattered that you all came so eager to see me," Dae said sidling back away from the group, his minions appearing at his side each one hissing steam and baring their fangs and claws. "But tell me, where is the other high Princess?"

"You know there is only one," Andy said taking offense at Dae's comments about Daphnus' beautiful appearance. "Though you should be one to talk, I notice that of all the fools who offer their body to you, you only choose the beautiful ones."

"Wise, not answering the question princess, but I tire of this banter. Kill them." He ordered his demons. The beasts did not hesitate to attack the royals. The sound of metal clanging on scales was loud in the peaceful garden. Leon tossed D behind him and accepted the long sword that Kronos tossed to him. Leon was surprised to see Chimera's husband. Two fire users? Leon wondered what this was about.

"Baby, take Jewel and get out of here." Leon said as he joined the fray. D dropped to his knees shielding his child in his arms he tried to crawl away to safety only to have a green eyed human male standing over him with his arms crossed smiling.

"No sun shall rise," The man said. He looked over at where Dae was locked in an intense sword battle with Nestoir. Nestoir wondered why the demon smiled suddenly the eyes he was staring into went from violet to green. Confused Nestoir stepped back and swung wide taking the minions head. He turned around before the corpse could hit the ground and saw Dae bearing down on Count D. Moving quickly, Count D sat Aoi on her bottom and kicked out at Dae. The demon moved faster countering the attack he grasped D's hands in one of his larger ones and pressed his hand to D's mounding tummy. "No Sun shall rise."

D screamed as his body was wracked with wild pain centering on his middle and working it's way outward. "My baby," D cried as his vision blurred and he sank to knees in the grass covered carpet of his garden. With his blood pooling the air was ripe with the scent of the flowers that bloomed where the sweet drops of his life fell. Dae paused to look down at the blooms in confusion then continued his attempts to abort D's child.

"Papa!" Aoi screamed her little hands outstretched glowing as she reached for D. Dae gasped as his hands were left bereft when D vanished from view.

"What madness is this you wretched little brat?" Dae growled his countenance changing from one of beauty to a gross revelation of his true nature. Before he could approach the child Kronos surrounded her with a ring of high, leaping flames while his wife took her up on her unicorn shining golden hooves beating against the night sky. Chimera looked down then aimed her own flames at Dae only to have the creature duck and roll. He sent a beam of deep black power at Leon only to fall under golden hooves and black powerful legs as Faldor came down black wings beating in the night. On his back Daphnus glared down at Dae. Behind Daphnus, Sofu glared down. A large black bat swooped down landing as Lady Aurora she bared her fangs hissing at the fiend on the ground.

"Begone, foul beast," Sofu commanded causing a whirlwind to suck Dae up and fling him far out past where they could see.

"Where is D?" Leon said searching the yard frantically as he pulled Jewel into his arms.

"Papa, here," Aoi patted her chest where her heart was.

"Your heart is there, sweetheart, where is Papa?" Leon said tears streaming down his face.

"Papa," Aoi said moving her hand to reveal her small orb. She placed it in Leon's hand. Confused Leon handed the toy to Sofu.

"Jewel," Leon prepared to question her further but gasped as Sofu stared at the orb and raised his hands holding Count D's unconscious form.

"The child hid her father in her heart." Sofu announced and stared with great sadness at the blood that soaked D's night robe. Leon felt horror at the sight of the Ancient Kami's tears as he looked at D.  
Whipped Crème 29

Un-Tamed

Ryo helped Bikky load the last of the dishes into the dishwasher as Renee sat chatting with Dee and Rain. Alicia had already gone upstairs with Lyo to read to him before putting him to bed. She emerged when Ryo left the kitchen. Bikky watched as her eyes raked his figure and he raised his brows. Perhaps there was more to her agreement to bear his child than either of them thought. Suddenly Bikky knew, that if Ryo had been willing, Alicia would have gladly slept with him. Ryo's eyes were drawn to the pamphlets that she carried. Dee excused himself from his mother and Rain as Laton and Torcha, who sat on the couch looking over a calendar the likes of which none of them had ever seen, looked up then went back to their quiet discussion in their odd language. "Baby," Dee said his hand resting on Ryo's hip. "Alicia has brought a few school choices that Andy and Nestoir recommended. They even included the one that Nicklaus attends when he is in town."

"The prince attends school?" Ryo said thinking that they were taking a great risk.

"As a child of the stock market mogul and his lovely wife it would be considered the worse form of neglect if he did not." Ryo nodded understanding that the Royale had two personalities that the public was unaware that they were one and same was another great trick of Zarro. Ryo prepared to comment but felt his cell buzz and ring the same time their house phone rang. Dee looked at his own cell just as Bikky and Rain both grasped theirs. "Something must be wrong for all our cells to go at once," Dee said and picked up the house connection. The other phones were ignored as Dee said; "Hello, What... dear God in heaven... We're on the way."

"What?"Ryo asked when Dee hung up and blinked away uncharacteristic tears.

"Dae attacked the pet shop while Florian and Hamanosuke attacked JJ's house. He got Little D and he is bleeding bad, but no external wounds." Dee announced to the sadness of all present. "Alicia, would you stay here with Lyo and..."

"We're going," Bikky said pulling Rain to his feet. "We're a family Dee, all of us, Little D, Leon, Chris, JJ all of us. We are alone in this world unless we stand together. You told me that."

"A family huh," Dee said looking at his mother as thoughts of Leon's son gone before he had even lived plagued him. "I guess thats why this hurts so much." Laton and Torcha left the house with them to head to the shop and comfort their family.

Break

Lord D came running into the bedroom of Count D and Leon with JJ trailing behind. A miniature version of High Prince Daphnus was behind him looking confused as he helped get Kiba and Shinrai inside. The tots sobbed as they saw their older brother lying on bed being bathed clean of the blood that had flowed from his body. "Monster hurt Papa," Aoi sobbed as she clung to Andy who bawled as well.

"We fought them all, we killed them all and still," Andy said when Nestoir took his wife into his arms. Lord D wiped the tears from his face and placed his hands on D's stomach.

"My baby," D's words were soft as he placed his hand over his father's. "Just a baby. Who would murder a baby? My baby," D broke down curling over onto his side.

"Lay still child, let daddy clean you up." Lord D said around a sniffle. Lord D gasped when he placed his hands on D.

"Brother scared," Aoi said crawling onto the bed. She placed her hand near her grandfather's. "Monster hurt Papa."

"Child, you still...You're still pregnant!" Lord D announced. Count D sat up under his father's hands.

"But the blood?" Count D reached for Leon's hand. "I miscarried..."

"No child," Sofu said coming beside his son to gaze at Count D. "The male of D blood that demon injured...Was you." Sofu raised his eyes to Lord D. "Get to work, we must help him, or we will loose them both." Lord D nodded and did his father's bidding.

Leon refused to leave D's side as his father worked on him. Twice it had seemed as if the kami would pass out only to have Sofu hold him up and give his own strength to his son. "I could heal this is true, but I have not your grace child," Sofu encouraged his son. "Take my strength and use your ability to heal our treasure." Lord D nodded his head and blinked to clear his vision as his mind searched inside his son's body. Finding the torn muscles and internal bleeding he mended the flesh. D lay in a deep coma imposed on him by Sofu so that Lord D could work.

"Leon," Dee said as he and Ryo entered the room. He placed a large hand on Leon's shoulder and looked at the pale count laying in bed unmoving. Lord D pressed his hands flat against D's tummy as he worked. Ryo was confused to see Aoi in bed with her father laying her little tousled head on his tummy.

"She's keeping the child calm. He is frightened." Lady Aurora informed them as she embraced Ryo. "I'm glad you came."

"But..." Ryo halted as he again looked at Jewel. "I thought he lost it. Chris said the count was bleeding from inside and... at the waist."

"Between his legs Ryo," Bikky said watching his father flounder and blush.

"Yes he was, the child is tending that now," Lady Aurora said a drop of blood sliding down her face as she wept. "The child survived, it was D that was injured. His father is working on him."

Dee watched as D seemed to be waking and Sofu pressed his hand over his eyes. "Surrender to the sleep." D sighed then drifted off again.

"I am almost done, ChichiUe," Lord D said. "At least, as much as I can do," Lord D searched inside D again before sagging against JJ. "I have done all I can. I am sorry Leon,"Tears fell from Lord D's face. "I saved him, and your son is fine, but D..."

"Yes?" Leon said when Lord D hesitated.

"There were so many possibilities, now, all are gone..." Lord D sobbed. "He will never again be able to carry another child."

"You did the best that you could, Lord D." Andy said hoping her heart could comfort the kami.

D moaned on the bed, his lashes fluttered then lifted. He looked around the room at his friends and family then sat up his eyes wide. "My baby?!"

"He is fine," Lord D assured him weakly taking Count D's hand he pressed it to his tummy. "There he is." Count D sighed then lay back upon the bed. Sofu shook his head at Lord D to keep him from speaking further until Count D was better.

"Tell me," Leon said rounding on Daphnus. "What is this prophesy that Dae is so determined to abort?"

"It is said that the blood of the son's son will carry the knowledge of power." Nestoir explained before Daphnus could open his mouth. "The child will be born with... Immense power, sort of... I don't know some sort of Kami sovereign, like Zarro in power. Claiming all that Sofu has, Lord D and Count D into one body."

"Why kill it? When he could wait until it is born and try to kidnap it. Raise it with love and it will be his to mold." JJ asked looking to where Count D sat with his hand on his abdomen.

"Whatever powers he carries, he is my son, Leon's son." Count D said with tears. "I would that no one kidnap him, but if it assured he would live..." Count D trailed off.

"Dae is a beast of hell," Andy said while Clarisande wrapped a bandage around her arm. Nestoir had seen the spot of injury on his wife and every beast on the field knew a moment of fear at his fury as he had slain all within his vision with flames and steel. Ripping them apart with his bare hands when his sword had become impaled on a demon. "He knows nothing of love, therefore the idea would not occur to him." Andy continued with a loving gaze at her prince.

"Better to kill the child and absorb it's power." Clarisande said, "But," She continued with a smile she moved her hand to stroke the silky head that lay so trusting and asleep in D's lap. "Dae is a fool with antiquated ideas. Thinking girls to be useless."

"Wait a minute," Chris said stomping to the bed. "That's my niece, not some battery to charge a demon. Are you saying that she is the one Dae needed?"

"Yes child, you have it right" Daphnus said surprising all with the short answer. Leon noted the paleness of the high prince and his brow was furrowed as if he carried a lot of weight on his shoulders and he figured that the crown was more of a burden than he ever wanted to bear.

"Then he will try again," Count D said his hand smoothing the soft hair in his lap. "She will be two in three weeks... I can not lose my child. What can we do?"

"We will kill him every time he tries." Chimera vowed her hands igniting in her fury. Ryo smiled as her emotions evoked a similar response from him. He heard a gasp and a boy he had seen earlier moved away from him.

"Calm down," Bikky said without looking at the gangly teen. "You are almost as bad as Rain's cousin, Ryo won't hurt you. By the way who are you? Why are you in on the secret of Arcadians and Kami and Vampires." Bikky looked around the room at the species he mentioned then at Ryo who came over to apologize. "Hey, Ryo, dad, who is this kid?"

"Diplomacy is not your strong point Bikky," Ryo said Rain, who stood behind Bikky effectively out of sight as the other boy was taller and had more brawn. "He looks to be a relation of..." Ryo trailed off as the boy stared at him as if the sun had decided to rise and set on his head.

"You know I'm a boy," He seemed thrilled that his shoulder length hair and pretty features were not mistaken for a girl. Bikky finally looked closely at the youth and laughed. "I mean, I am now to be called Prince Daphnus..." He hesitated then his pale cheeks flushed as he continued. "My father is... High Prince Daphnus."

All conversation in the room halted as every eye turned to the boy who was a miniature replica of Daphnus. Count D even ceased his worrying for his child as he too looked the boy over. "How old are you?" Ryo asked kindly when Daphnus moved to stand beside the boy making the uncanny resemblance stand out even more.

"Fifteen," Prince Daphnus said with a smile glad that he carried his father's height. Soon he would be match for them all, even the blond boy with dark skin.

"You can't be that old?" Ryo turned to Daphnus. "I admit to never truly knowing your age but... with a stretch I can guess thirty that would mean that you were fifteen yourself when he was conceived."

"I'm twenty-eight," Daphnus admitted Bikky laughed again as he did a quick subtraction of years in his head. "Shall we return to the problem at hand."

"My child is not a problem," Count D said his bottom lip firmed. "Did you not say Nicklaus showed abilities and he is not yet five?" Count D said to Andy.

"Yeah, well," Kronos said keeping a tight reign on his wife who was raring to go off on a demon hunt. "His mother is the High Princess of Arcadia and his dad is a living vampire, one of the oldest of his kind. There is no way he could have been born otherwise. I look forward to seeing what Alyssa is capable of. Haven't you all heard that each generation is greater than the last."

"But not for Kami's," Lord D said. "I will never hope to achieve what my father can do."

"You are wrong child, for though I use your gifts of Chi-gong in healing, you have surpassed me in skill." Sofu said with pride evident in his tone. "Where I would be a melody of healing you would be a full orchestra playing a symphony. A ballet in comparison to my simple dance. Your grace astounds me. D excels at battle and with training healing would be a joy. To do them both..." Sofu sighed as he looked at Count D, then turned back to Lord D, "Something you could not do. It stands to reason that his children would be greater still."

"But you still wield more power than any of us ever could," Count D said.

"The power I wield comes with age this is true, but also with knowledge that I fear the child has been born with." Sofu looked away as his brow creased showing a hint of his age in his eyes that suddenly seemed to tired. "A knowledge that I have guarded with my life these many years."

"She knows our names," Lord D said looking at his granddaughter in awe. "She knows our true names."

"The knowledge sleeps inside of her to awaken when she is an adult." Sofu admitted his love of his great granddaughter showing in his smile.

"I don't get it," Leon said he sat with D protectively in his arms. "What's with this name business?"

"There is great power in a name. To call our true names is to hold power over us. It is how we maintain parental constraints." Sofu admitted with a smile.

"But you released D," Leon said thinking of their beautiful ceremony. "At our wedding both of you did."

"Only in a mental capacity, should the need arise I can call him back. So far you have been admirable in your care of him. But never would I gift you with his name." Sofu watched as Leon stared at him incredulously.

"You will give me his body but not his name?" Leon demanded shocked that the Kami could be so power hungry over his own family.

"I do not even know his name and he is my son." Lord D admitted placing his hand on D's arm. "It is not power, it is protection." Lord D said with a wise nod understanding the threat Aoi posed to them. "She could control us all." Lord D smiled. "But she is a sweet child. I think she will be a great queen. I will be glad to bow to her."

"Queen?" Leon said looking at his tiny daughter.

"Yes, there is another prophesy that concerns her in the annals of Arcadian historic future."

"If it is historic, how can it be future?" Rain asked stepping around Bikky and earning a gasp from young prince Daphnus.

"Historic in that it was written many years ago," Clarisande explained. The words were...D of male born woman in the house of royalty. Further research shows that she will wed a prince of Arcadia, he is a child now, but he will be force to be reckoned with. Between the two of them greatness will swell."

"Nicklaus," Leon looked at Andy and Nestoir. "They are children, I will not betroth them, we are not in the middle ages."

"No betrothal needed, if they fall in love." Andy smiled, "We know she will be beautiful and kind and wise, just look at her parents. We do not have a problem with nuptials." Nestoir nodded his agreement with his wife. "Dae will fail every time because he always discounts love. Love is the strongest force on this world. It can not be stopped, it can not be contained and it can not be controlled. Any fool who would try is destined to be a failure."

Leon nodded then turned to Lord D. "Thank you for saving D."

"You do not have to thank me." Lord D's cheeks colored. "He is my son and he carries my grandson. Besides... What I did..."

"Was nothing short of genius," Sofu said placing a hand on Lord D's shoulder.

"What did you do?" Leon asked concerned when Lord D lowered his head.

"I merged part of my power with D. It will remain until he delivers. I am holding the child inside of him as he had been damaged there was no choice. But..."

"Like what you did with Nana," JJ asked thinking of Lord D as he had been unable to draw breath.

"I am sorry to have put you through that," Lord D seemed embarrassed by the attention he was receiving. "The truth is, I am now at risk as well. While I am connected to D, I am in contact with his hormones... his pregnant hormones."

"I don't get it," Leon said looking between Count D and his father. The similarities of the two was highlighted by their differences. Where Lord D seemed delicate and soft, Count D looked serene, his odd eyes gazing into his father's deep purple ones. Cropped hair evidenced the longer locks of Lord D. D's hand seemed capable of strength despite their frail beauty and perfect manicure, while his father's hands seemed as if they had nothing more to do than hold flowers all day.

"I am sorry child, but this is the last child you will carry." Count D gasped his hand flexing where it rested against his bump of tummy.

"Wait a minute," JJ said. "When Nana could not breathe, neither could you. You just said that you are in contact with his pregnant hormones, meaning you could be at risk." Lord D nodded ignoring Leon's comment for JJ to stop treating D like and infectious disease. "What I want to know is; if you get pregnant, will it be my child, or his?" JJ pointed at Leon.

"Gross man," Leon wrinkled his nose. "That's his dad," Leon said hoping to lighten the mood for D seemed near tears. "No offense Papa D, but the fact that I call you Papa D surely means I wouldn't want to... I mean... Eew."

"Leon, I should hope you would understand that it is not physical intimacy that leads to the conception of a child." Sofu said hiding a grin at Leon's obvious attempts to cheer his son and grandson. "To answer your question, he is susceptible to the younger's genes, but if he quickened with life it would be because of his love for you. You inspired the love, therefore the child he carries would be yours."

JJ nodded his head, "How will we know if we can expect two new ones instead of one?"

"If I accommodate." Lord D answered. "I would rather go through the pregnancy and birth again than lose my son, or my grandson."

"I suggest we all get some rest," Dee said ready to usher them all home.

"Actually," Laton spoke up as he and Torcha approached Ryo. "Torcha and I have gone over the charts in relation to Alicia's monthly flux and the best time is... I mean to insure conception. Whatever we do must be done within the next twenty-four hours."

"What?" Ryo's eyes widened his outburst causing Rain to awaken where he had dozed leaning against Bikky.

"Are we going home?" Rain asked with a wide yawn.

"Oh child," Count D said and tried to stand to his feet only to have Lady Aurora restrain him.

"You need to rest. Sofu will see that they are all accommodated for the night." Sofu inclined his head to his wife and began to show their guests to their room. Ryo sighed and called home to let Alicia know that he Laton was coming to pick her and Lyo up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was well after midnight.

"You don't worry about a thing," Torcha beamed a bright smile that, despite her human facade, managed to looked terrifying. Torcha reached into a sleeve pulling a warm silver container and handing it to Dee. Dee stared at the smooth material and it's top that seemed to glow so brightly was it polished. "We will take care of this, you go retrieve my future grandchild."

"Please be careful of contamination," Laton said over his shoulder as he and his wife disappeared into the night.

"Contamination?" Dee asked looking at the jar then Lord D.

"If your seed mixes with his who knows whose child will be born?" Lord D shrugged.

Daphnus inhaled causing Nestoir to lower his head in feigned pain. When the high prince began to speak, Nestoir pretended to yank off his own ears. "If it is yours, it would still be only half dragon and loosely connected at that due to her transference into the dragon clan and not natural birth. With the child being Ryo's it will bear his blood as well as his mother's a full blooded dragoness, royal to boot. The mixture of pure power. Not to mention that most royal dragon marriages are with someone of other clans to insure no inbreeding. That means that the child could have either of the parents powers, be they water, fire, earth or air. But with Alicia joining the fire dragons, and Ryo being a natural, the child will have immense strength without the fear of inbreeding because Alicia is not his cousin, or sister or some other relation that could lead to gross deformities and lack of intelligence."

"Stop please," Nestoir said with his hands clasped in front of him. "I want to go home. Stop talking so we can all say good night and leave them in peace."

"Shut up, Nestoir," Daphnus muttered and nudged his son awake. Collecting their families the room soon emptied of all save Leon, D, Chris and Aoi. Chris lay at the foot of the bed, with Aoi still in D's lap. Leon wrapped his arms around D and drifted into a fitful doze full of nightmares and haunting visions of his daughter wearing the royale Arcadian crown.

Break

"Are you tired?" Dee asked as he and Ryo stepped into their usual room in the pet shop. Ryo shook his head rubbing the small bumps that had appeared on his arms.

"Just shaken, you know. D almost lost his baby." Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms.

"But he didn't," Dee said bringing his lips to Ryo's. "Tell me what to do to make you feel better." Ryo turned red and looked away. "Come on Ryo, you never talk to me about this stuff. I am usually just fumbling in the dark hoping it feels good."

"It does, I told you, you do everything right." Ryo sighed he could feel his face heat and knew Dee would soon be commenting on his red cheeks.

"But what is it that really gets you?" Dee asked taking Ryo in his arms and turning him until they were facing. Dee had an idea, but his Ryo was inhibited it was fun to make him say naughty things.

"Dee," Ryo hedged hoping Dee would forget the embarrassing subject in light of what they were about to do.

"That's my name, I love when you scream it," D said licking Ryo's sensitive ears.

"Ooh," Ryo sighed bringing his head to the side so that Dee could have better access to his neck and ears. "Dee," Ryo tucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What is it Ryo?" Dee whispered blowing his hot breath on the moistened flesh of Ryo's nape. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel good."

"No, Dee, just make love to me," Ryo hated the pleading tone of his own voice. With the fluctuations of their schedule since returning home and getting the boys ready for school, they had no time to themselves.

"Tell me," Dee said again only to hear Ryo whimper. "I like when you lick my nipples," Dee said with a grin as he began to undo the buttons of Ryo's shirt. "There's this thing you do with your tongue... drives me up the wall." Ryo shivered when his shirt came undone and Dee lightly ran his fingers over his taught skin through his tank top. "You like when I pinch them though, don't you?" Dee smiled as he did just that earning a gasp from Ryo. Ryo bit his lower lip to keep from speaking as his face turned crimson he was glad for the darkness in the room that the few candles left burning did little to dissipate. Dee sighed then moved around in front of Ryo. He took his hands and sat him on the bed. Dee got to his knees in front of Ryo holding the slim hands that could comfort Lyo so gently, yet fire a gun better than anyone on the force. The hands that could massage him to completion, yet kill in unarmed battle. The same hands that held flames could make a feast with little effort.

"Why are you staring at my hands?" Ryo asked earning Dee's attention.

"You do so much Ryo," Dee said kissing the appendages across the knuckles then turning them over to lavish the palms with his devotion. "You never tell me, baby, what I can do to make it better. You don't have to be embarrassed, it's just me. We've been together for a few years now, and I intend to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Dee...I...you know how I grew up. Doing these things with you is bad enough, not to mention how much I do enjoy them..." Ryo trailed off, his face betraying his shame even in the dark Dee could see him flush. "To speak of them..."

"Then relax, loosen up," Dee rubbed Ryo's hands between his larger, more callused ones. "Just answer my questions and we'll see how good of a detective I am." Dee grinned and sat up. He spread Ryo's legs and leaned in between them. "Let's start up here," Dee said as he pushed the loosened shirt off Ryo's shoulders then lifted the tank over his head. Dee press his lips to Ryo's drinking in the nectar of his mouth. "I love your lips," Dee admitted sucking the bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling slightly before he licked Ryo's tongue. Ryo sighed as his own tongue began to slide alongside Dee's in languid delight. Dee pulled his head back to suck in much needed air. "I could die in your arms and be happy." Dee whispered as he lowered his head to the pale pink nipples. "You like when I lick these?"

"Oh, yes," Ryo said inhaling deeply he released it with a small moan as Dee's teeth scrapped across the sensitive skin, then sucked to sooth the small discomfort.

"But this isn't it, is it?" Dee said against the flesh of Ryo's pecs. He trailed burning kisses to Ryo's navel then laved the small indention with his tongue. "I love when you get your mouth on me. You are truly talented." Dee said as he undid Ryo's pants. "Almost as much as I love when I can suck you in deep feeling you touch the back of my throat." Ryo moaned louder when Dee reached into his garments and stroked his stiff member. Ryo's hands clenched where they gripped Dee's shoulders. "Does it have something to do with my hands?" Ryo groaned in pleasure but managed to shake his head. "My mouth?" Ryo gasped and leaned over Dee to pull his shirt off. Ryo placed his lips along the corded muscles of Dee's back and stroked just underneath his belt. Dee hissed at the heat that came from Ryo's fingers. "I love your touch," Dee said he released Ryo's erection to release his own from his pants.

"Feels good..." Ryo panted his hands clawing at Dee in an effort to pull him closer. Ryo lifted his hips so that Dee could remove his pants.

"How close am I?" Dee asked he looked up to see Ryo looking down at him through his cloud of honey gold hair and his heart beat triple time. "Damn, you're beautiful." Dee tossed the pants and underwear aside leaving Ryo bare on the bed. "Spread your legs," Ryo complied with wordless desperation as Dee took him in hand. "You want my mouth here?" Ryo nodded and cried out as Dee sucked him in deep. "But this is not it, is it?" Dee said when he pulled up. He dragged his tongue from base to tip and dipped his tongue in the slit at the top stealing the moisture there.

"Sugoi," Ryo breathed the word as his body began to shiver all over.

"I must be getting close," Dee said as he licked the heavy sac then took them into his mouth. Ryo whimpered and lay back against the bed. Dee pushed Ryo's knees up licking further, "Here," he tasted the small bud that contracted. Dee stabbed his tongue into the tight heat and smiled at the whine he heard coming from Ryo. "This is it isn't it? Ryo?" Dee said with his face pressed deeply into Ryo's backside he licked from front to back before sticking his tongue in deeper.

"Hai...oh..." Ryo let his hands push Dee's head deeper. "Dee, Kimochi... ah...Hai..." Ryo began to thrash under the onslaught of Dee's mouth. Dee backed away to suck two fingers then press them to the beckoning opening slick with his spit.

"Oh baby," Dee said as he positioned his mouth over Ryo and sucked him in deep as his fingers worked in and out of Ryo's tightness. Ryo exploded without warning as Dee's fingers lightly tapped his prostate. Dee captured each drop swallowing with gusto. Ryo was still shivering and damp with sweat when Dee crawled into bed beside him and kissed his temple. "Damn," Ryo looked up when Dee swore softly his lips still pressed against the soft strands of silky hair at the top of Ryo's head. "I swallowed." He indicated the silver container.

Ryo laughed softly his face pressed to Dee's chest. "No law says we can't try again," Dee grinned when Ryo pushed his pants down.

"Get on your knees," Dee said and gasped as Ryo shook his head. He scooted down on the bed and began to suck Dee to full hardness. "Baby," Dee gasped at Ryo's energetic blowing. "Oooh," Dee said his fingers becoming lost in the lush locks of Ryo's hair as his body surrendered to Ryo's hands and mouth. "Oh... Ryo," Dee gasped when Ryo sucked his testicles in massaging them with his throat. "Stop, baby, stop..." Dee begged as his hips lifted.

"You like this," Ryo lifted up long enough to say the words with his mouth pressed to Dee's quivering flesh. Dee gasped as Ryo went back down completely. Dee lost what little control he had in Ryo's mouth. Dee almost sobbed as Ryo continued to suck him making him hard in less time than he would have thought possible. Ryo sat up licking his lips he lay beside Dee then turned on his stomach offering his bottom to Dee. "Shitte-Yo."

"Lift up a bit," Dee said placing his hand on Ryo's hip and shifting him on the bed. "You ready?" Dee asked then reached into the drawer by the bed. Ryo nodded as Dee gave silent thanks that Leon and D kept the room well supplied for all their needs. Dee wet his fingers then began to insert them into Ryo. "Always so tight,"Dee whispered as he lubed himself and slide inside closing his eyes at the supreme squeeze of Ryo's tight heat. Ryo began to raise his hips for Dee's possession as Dee sank deeper and deeper inside.

"Anata," Ryo sighed when Dee pressed him into the mattress. He buried his face in the pillow loving the complete surrounding of Dee's chest pressed to his back. It was times like these that he really appreciated his smaller stature. Dee could hold him close and press in deep. "Kimochi," Dee smiled as Ryo hitched his bottom up further, he could feel the muscles tighten. He was quick to undo the top of the container. "Ooh, Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee pushed in deep, rested against his most sensitive spot and ground his hips against him. Ryo cried out loudly his body convulsing around the turgid length of Dee as he spilled his seed. Dee grinned releasing his own cream deep inside of Ryo. Ryo lay in the bed gasping his eyes refusing to stay open. He trusted Dee to clean them up as he drifted off to sleep.

Break

Dee found Torcha and Laton lounging in the Honlon's garden eating fruit with the monstrous beast. Before Dee's eyes the three headed dragon shifted form into a smiling young woman. Laton looked up when Dee entered and he snapped his fingers to summon a tall young man. "Dee, this is Loren, he is Wrym, and a doctor. We decided to allow the dragon physicians to deal with this matter."

"Whatever," Dee said around a yawn he placed the container into the doctor's gloved hand.

"What took you so long?" Loren asked with a sniff his disdain plain for all to see as he looked at the human.

Laton looked at the other dragon with a smile on his face waiting to see what his grandson's spouse would say to the impertinence. Very few dragons in their realm thought Dee had earned the right to be the fire prince's consort. "The first time..." Dee said with a smirk. "I swallowed." Loren's mouth dropped open as he watched Dee walk away. "I'm going to bed, see that we are not disturbed." Laton nodded his approval as Dee left the garden to go snuggle with Ryo.  
Whipped Crème 30

In Session

Ryo walked through with a grimace on his face that did not in any way resemble the smile it attempted to be. "You look like you have gas." Dee leaned over to whispered making the action look like a benign kiss behind the ear. The teacher leading them through the silent halls of the learning center looked back with a grin.

"Well I do feel like blowing something up," Ryo said with a genuine smile.

"Not that kind of gas," Dee smirked when the director saw Ryo smile and blushed. Alicia giggled and pulled he and Dee apart.

"There are children in this building," She said with a smile when the director cautioned them to be quiet as it was nap time. She called a teacher into the hallway. "Pay attention." Alicia cautioned when the small, old woman smiled at them.

"This is the teacher assistant, Carol. Is Miss Lena back from her break?" The director asked with a smile she indicated the odd family that had come into the office to look at the center. "This is detectives Randy Maclean and Dee Laytner and Alicia..." The Director paused thinking back to realize that Alicia had never given her a last name.

"Lady Alicia,"Ryo supplied with a smile that caused the middle aged director to grin at him. "She is a countess of the Eastern Dragons of Arcadia and Lyo's mother."

"Oh," The director's eyes went to the small boy holding Alicia's hand. "Are you his father?"

"We are," Ryo said, he smiled at Dee then looked into the room. "If we enrolled him, this would be his room?" He asked when the lady stared at him. She blinked as if her mind needed a moment to grasp the meaning of his words. Looking over the tall, handsome man beside Ryo the director felt another bout of heat stain her cheeks.

"Yes, if you don't mind the quiet and dim lights you may look around."The lady opened the door for them to step inside just as a tall woman strolled up to them. She looked them all over, her eyes lighting on Lyo, then back to Ryo and Dee before she frowned and headed inside. Ryo's eyes scanned the room at the various toys and books and play-stations before he forced a smile. He bowed with all the courtly aplomb he could muster and headed down the hall with his family. As the director babbled on about the many high profile children that attended the center he pretended to listen. Still forcing a smile he got into he car and left.

"Ryo," Dee said after they had driven in silence for some time. "We have been to eight centers today."

"I can count," Ryo said looking out of the window after giving Lyo a graham cracker.

"The boys will be home from their first day of school soon." Dee tried another tactic only making Ryo frown at him.

"I can tell time," Ryo said again as he looked at the very last center on the list that Andy had given Alicia. "Why is this one underlined?" Ryo asked as he showed her the list.

"She said it is where Nicklaus goes," Alicia answered. "Why didn't we just go there first?"

"I don't know," Ryo said with a tight smile as he looked at Dee.

"I just thought you would want to see what was out there and see other kids in centers and schools so that you would see that it will do him good." Dee said gripping the steering wheel. "Don't look at me like that," Dee said when Ryo sighed his soulful eyes boring into Dee.

"Like what?" Ryo asked folding his arms and looking away.

"Like Rain when you tell him he can't have double helpings of dessert." Alicia laughed at Dee's analogy.

"I wish I knew his secret," Alicia complained with a smile. "How to eat as much as an elephant and maintain your figure. At least with Bikky, he is getting muscles, all Rain has grown so far is hair."

"He got taller," Dee said over his shoulder looking at Alicia.

"But he is still so bony,"Alicia yawned as they pulled up to a quaint little building that resembled an old-fashioned school house. "It's so cute," Alicia said undoing Lyo's seatbelt on his car seat.

"Yes," Ryo said with a genuine smile as they walked to the door. Lyo held onto Ryo's pant leg with his thumb tucked in his mouth. "No, no, baby," Ryo picked the boy up and removed the digit. He was wiping Lyo's hand clean when the door opened and they were admitted. Unlike the first two centers this one smelled nice, and unlike the third and fifth center it looked clean and did not have the cloying scent of artificial air fresheners.

"Hello, you must be the family that called this morning, I am Sue Miller the Director here," Sue held out her hand her dark skin soft where it clasped Dee's. Her cropped hair looked shiny and clean and her clothing was neat on her person. Ryo smiled at the lady then he grinned at Dee. "Come along for a tour and then we will visit Miss Joy's class, they should be about ready to get up from their nap and you can see if your little boy likes the room." Ryo smiled and sat Lyo on his feet. Alicia and Dee sighed as they followed the woman through the Sunny Fields Day Care and Learning Center.

Break

"Hey, hey...You're Rain aren't you?" Rain ignored the boy sitting next to him and tried to copy the notes the teacher was writing on the board. "I'm Jorge, I just transferred in, you know this stuff?" Rain looked over at the notes on American History.

"Leave him alone," Bikky said from the other side of Rain. Jorge sighed his bright blue eyes leaving Rain to stare at Bikky. Bikky sized the other boy up noting his brown hair as it curled on his shoulders. He looked as if he spent his entire summer vacation sunning on the beach. "You need help, ask after class, don't get him in trouble with the teacher. He's a good kid."

"Bikky," Rain said his face heating as he continued to write.

"Yes, Bikky has a point Jorge," The teacher said when he noted that Rain was blushing and staring at his paper. "If you need help, you can ask... just not during class. Not to mention there are other students that can help you." The teacher remembered all the trouble that Bikky had got into last year protecting the other boy.

"I just asked because he was sitting next to me Mr Howard. I recognized him, I saw his concert on TV early in June." Jorge said with a smile "My sister, Jeanne and I," He indicated the girl sitting in front of him. "We're fans, her more than me... I mean"  
"Jorge," A female version of Jorge said turning to glare at her twin. Mr Howard laughed then settled the class. This was just the first day. He saw Julie turn a frown on Jeanne and suppressed another grin. He could see an exciting year ahead. As lunch time came around Bikky and Rain sat at their usual table with Erick, Terry and their friends. Jorge and Jeanne came over. Terry saw her and his mouth fell open. Bikky laughed and rolled his eyes inviting them to join them. Julie held Rain's hand and fed him some of her mac and cheese.

"He can't handle too much of that," Bikky said earning a frown from Rain who took the fork and downed two more helpings. Bikky raised a brow and gave him a thermos of tea that Lord D had supplied. Rain sighed and dutifully drank it.

"You never did let me taste that," Erick said with a grin.

"It's medicated for him," Bikky said then offered a sip to Erick. "You can't blame us for the effects."

"What effects?"Erick asked, he simply sighed. "Never mind, I'll drink Pete's lemonade, I'll bet it taste's better."

Peter blushed as Erick drank from his cup. "You can have it," Peter said then sighed as Erick offered him the straw. As the two boys shared their drink Terry shored up his courage and approached Jeanne.

"So, you and your brother just moved to town?" Terry smiled at her.

"Not just us two," Jeanne said her dark skin showing a mixed parentage. "Our whole family came along."

Terry laughed enchanted by the beauty of the younger girl. "How many classes do you have with Rain and Bikky?"

"A few, I know they are in the accelerated English and Biology so they are taking junior classes while still sophomores." Jeanne said with awe as she gazed at the two boys.

"Yeah, the classes they are in are the same period as us, so we have two classes with them. It was the same last year in history. Rain really came through for us all when Thanksgiving came around and we had to do a project on the First Thanksgiving."

"Why?" Jorge said his eyes leaving Rain to travel to Peter. He found Rain overdone and intimidating, but Peter was approachable, cute. Erick caught the stare and put his hand on Peter's giving Jorge a scowl.

"I thought you were a fan," Julie said with a smile. "Rain is half-Native American. He speaks Cheyenne and everything."

"Yeah, my dad taught me before he died, and my mother kept it up, she had learned it when she was young." Rain said smiling at the memory. He was surprised that the pain of thinking of his parents, while still there, was almost bearable. Jorge would have said more on the subject, but he noted the tenseness in Rain's stance and dropped the subject.

"Can we come by tonight?" Terry asked rubbing his tummy as he finished the lunch he had packed this morning. " I have been craving some of Ryo's cooking all summer."

"I'll call and ask," Bikky said going back to his lunch. He looked to make sure Rain finished his tea. Rain stuck his tongue out at him then showed him the empty canister. "Don't make me fuzz you," Bikky threatened with what tried to be a mean scowl but turned into a laugh. Rain soon joined him then packed up to head to class.

Break

Ryo stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. He looked in on the boys and their friends where they worked on their homework. "Hey Ryo... Help!" Bikky begged waving Ryo over to show him his geography homework. Ryo sat for a moment with the boys helping them. The telephone rang and Dee went to answer it. He came into the den with a frown on his face.

"Baby," Dee said giving Ryo the phone. As Ryo went to speak and work on dinner Dee narrowed his eyes at the phone. He heard Ryo speaking and sighed as he sat down to work on a few cases before dinner. A while later, having finished cooking, Ryo hung up the phone and went to help Rain set the table. "What's he want?" Dee asked causing Ryo to raise his brows.

"Oh, Dee," Ryo laughed as he placed a kiss on Dee's lips causing Jorge to widen his eyes staring at them. "Brian is just confused on this new role in the relationship that he is trying to build with Justin. He said that last night Justin railed at him for the way he is trying to change, but... He is just trying to make Justin happy."

"Those two deserve each other," Dee said thinking back to when Justin had tried his best to seduce him while Brian worked on Ryo.

"Be nice Dee," Ryo said as they headed off to the dining room.

Break

Rewind to Tour; Location:Pittsburgh

Ryo stood looking over the entrances and exits to the little club where the group were supposed to perform. It was a lot smaller than their other venues and thus would be easier to guard. He saw the many couples dancing together and smiled at the many same sex groups. The din was almost overbearing but here in the back he could easily shut out the noise of the crowd as he checked his stations. The group were almost done dressing he had checked on Rain several times to make sure the nature of Babylon would not upset the troubled teen. Ryo moved over to the dressing rooms to make sure they were secure. He emerged to find Brian leaning against the wall watching him. When Brian saw he had Ryo's attention he walked over weaving a direct path through the people walking backstage and deliberately placed his hand on Ryo's waist.

Brian was shocked at the heat emanating from the beautiful detective. "Hot blooded huh," Brian smiled moving in closer expecting Ryo to back himself up against a wall in a game of chase that he would win pinning the shorter man in place. Brian grinned when Ryo stood his ground. "Oh," He splayed his fingers over the expensive cloth of Ryo's silk pants. "You are so pale, I thought you would feel cool to touch. No matter," Brian took another step forward, emboldened when Ryo still did not back away. "Oooh, the things I want to do to you." Brian said the words close to Ryo's ear placing a small kiss there.

Brian gasped in pain as he found his arm twisted behind his back and he himself was pinned face first to the very wall he had thought to trap Ryo against. Ryo held Brian firm and leaned in close. "Oooh the things I want to do to you..." Ryo paused waiting for his words to sink in for the over-zealous suitor. "Will not be pleasant if you put your hands on me again. What about that kid?" Ryo asked looking around for the lithe, blond bombshell that Brian had introduced them too. "Justin, I thought you said he was your lover."

"Yeah, so," Brian said. "We have an understanding." Brian explained with an unconcerned shrug he indicated where Justin was sitting near Dee smiling at him and talking in a coy manner.

"Is he as determined as you?" Ryo asked watching as Dee laughed shaking his head. Ryo smiled when Dee stood to leave Justin's side. Ryo stepped away from Brian. "I have a family Brian, what you want... No. Final and complete no. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I guess, but..." Brian began looking to see Justin head off after Dee. He found Dee near the bar and sat near him again. Leon nodded to Ryo and Dee as the dancing horde began to converge on the stage as Princess Chimera announced that the band would soon begin their performance.

"If you love him then love him. I can be nothing but a shadow of what you truly desire, just as you would be nothing to me but a ruination of my marriage."

"Marriage, you sound like Micheal and Ben, or Mel and Lindsey, or... A breeder."

"I love my husband," Ryo said the words with a smile that stole Brian's breath. "Every time I think of him my heart just..." Ryo paused and sighed unable to put into words the devotion he felt for Dee. "And he loves me. We are monogamous because of love. Tell me," Ryo paused and looked at Justin where he sat smiling seductively at Dee. "Is he promiscuous because he wants to be, or is he attempting to be what you want him to be? He loves you, and however long you have been together he has tried to make you happy. You acted like you wanted him gone, he left you. You wanted to keep him as a bed partner, and continued to have others, so he followed your example. You don't believe in marriage..." Ryo halted and looked at his wedding ring drawing Brian's eyes to the same. "Need I say more?"

"What are you getting at?" Brian asked not liking to admit that it did bother him to see Justin trying to get fucked by Dee. It always had bothered him, but he would not allow those feelings free reign in his life.

Ryo leaned in and stood on the tips of his toes until his lips brushed against Brian's. He stepped away and smirked, "Nothing much, just... If you love him, then love...HIM." Ryo walked away leaving Brian looking at Justin.

"I knew you liked me," He whispered and watched as Dee playfully smacked Ryo's bottom and pointed to Brian. Ryo laughed then kissed Dee pushing his tongue past the sensual lips. Dee became lost. Brian approached Justin and stood beside him as the band took the stage.

Break

Soofu A sat with Sofu D sipping tea looking over the documents that his younger brother had given to him. "So... you think that your family is so prolific because of humans?" Soofu A again looked over the neat Arcadian script. "You could be right," Sofu D watched his older brother with a small smile on his face. "All i can say is... be prepared. Life will aways throw you strange turns."

"Yes," Sofu D said thinking of all that was ending with the old ways where the older generation held dominion over the younger. "But when all things end, something new and better has a chance to begin. I look forward to it."

Whipped Crème End

A note from your Author(s)

This has been one heck of a journey. I hope you have enjoyed it. So sorry for the turbulence in the writing schedule. We will pick up with Count D's pregnancy, Rain's legacy and a surprise or two concerning Bikky. Not to mention fun with all the characters (lemon) and perhaps a few changes in scenery for a few months. I hope you look forward to Powdered Sugre Coming soon to a fan site near you.

Ja

Chi

-n-

The French One

PS. BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION TODAY. LEAVE A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	11. Sugar Series: Powdered Sugar Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Installment in The Sugar Series

Powdered Sugre : Chapter 1

Turbulence

They thought they had won:Scrape: They thought they had him beat. :Pound: They thought that was the end. :Drag: This was just the beginning. : Shuffle, scrape, pound, drag: Just the beginning. With an inhalation, free air was sucked into lungs that were quick to freeze as a sentry walked by. No, he had come too far to be caught. Too far indeed. He would have him... before he spent any more time in prison, he would enjoy the sweetness of Ryo. Yes, he thought as he shoved away from the building his battered clothes blowing in the chilled night breeze. The sweetness would be his.

Break

"Stop it Dee," Ryo grumbled even as his face flushed betraying his words. "Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee's hand squeezed his bottom through the softness of his silk pants. "We are at work," The last word was expelled as Ryo forcefully shoved away from Dee. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am just trying to distract you," Dee said sitting down he dragged a hand over his stomach where Ryo had shoved him.

"Distract me from what?" Ryo asked as he sat down with his files open on his desk. He straitened his glasses and shoved his hair behind his ear.

"You are a bit on edge baby, I know today is the first day that Lyo was left at school without us and..." Dee paused when Ryo looked up and frowned at him. "You're still mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Ryo said sitting the file down when it began to smoke.

"You are a terrible liar." Dee came around and knelt by Ryo's chair. "Baby,"

"Don't 'Baby' me," Ryo said looking away from Dee. "You dragged me out of there like... And... he was..." Ryo sighed his own eyes watering as he thought of Lyo screaming bloody murder as his parents had left him in his class. For two weeks they had went with him for the early part of the day leaving just before nap-time to take him back to the Honlon for the day.

"We were only supposed to be there to help him become acquainted with the room. We have to work, we can not stay with him everyday, unless you want to give up your badge and become a full time house...spouse." Dee had to bite his tongue to stop the word 'wife' from leaving his lips.

"Why do I have to give up my badge?" Ryo asked offended that Dee had even suggested it.

"Because you are the one that is concerned," Dee said.

"I just don't see how leaving him screaming is good for him," Ryo said looking at Dee for the first time seeing that Dee was as upset as he was.

"He needs to be around children his own age, human children. He needs to be in an educational environment." Dee explained trailing an hand over the legs he was kneeling between. "In order to make him more comfortable they put him in Nicklaus' class because he knows him. Now...let's get to work, we have a homicide to solve."

Ryo and Dee both startled at the sound of someone clearing their throat in their open doorway. "If you are going to blow him... shut the door," Berkeley said with a laugh at Dee as he still lingered between Ryo's legs. "Before you do, mind briefing me on the Scanlan case?"

"Whatever..." Dee said getting to his feet. Ryo was just opening the file when the telephone on their desk rang.

"MaClean here," Ryo answered. "Yes Sergent, yes... you mean...oh... Okay, thank you." Ryo was silent after he hung up.

"Hey, baby?" Dee asked standing beside Berkeley he had a great view of the top of Ryo's head. Ryo looked up and the sun shining off of his honey colored hair shimmered making his pale skin seem to glow. "What's up?" Dee asked when he saw the troubled look in Ryo's dark eyes.

"Randolph... he escaped from prison." Ryo said he looked at the phone as if it would magically ring again and tell him that they had captured the deranged stalker. "That was the prison warden, he wanted to warn us, so that we could be prepared."

"You think he will come after you again?" Dee asked unconcerned. His faith in Ryo's ability asserting itself.

"Yes, but the best way to harm us, is not by harming us... he can't..." Ryo sighed his eyes lowering. "You or I could easily take him. I fear what he would do when he realizes this."

"Something underhanded, sneaky, dangerous," Berkeley said adjusting his spectacles. "You are unabashedly sexy, who knows what he would do to possess you?"

"I'm not that sexy," Ryo got to his feet to refill his coffee mug. Dee and Berkeley just stood watching him go.

Break

Leon looked up as Ryo walked into his office with a heavy sigh. "What's up, Ryo?" Leon asked as Ryo simply sat. "I am sure Lyo is fine." Leon said with a smirk. "Hey," Leon said when Ryo stared into his coffee mug without saying a word. "You really are freaking out!"

"Yes, well, Randolph has escaped from prison, and all signs indicate that he will attack us." Ryo explained. He would have said more but his cell phone disturbed him. "Yes," Leon wondered why Ryo panicked until he looked over and saw the number on the phone was from the daycare where Lyo was attending. - "Detective MaClean,"-

"Yes, this is me, is everything alright? How is Lyo?" Ryo said his voice rising as he spoke into the phone.

"Oh no, sorry to worry you," - Miss Joy said into the phone when she heard Ryo panicking. - "I just thought, it being nap time and all, that Lyo would settle down better if he heard your voice. He keeps saying Da-Ryo, and whimpering. Little Nicklaus has tried speaking to him, we put their cots next to each other, but... nothing helps."- Miss Joy was quiet for a moment then Ryo heard Lyo sobbing.

"Lyo," Ryo said softly into the phone. After a moment the sobbing stopped and Lyo called his name. "Sleep, little angel, close your eyes and sigh, sleep little angel know that I am nearby ." Leon paused and gasped as Ryo began to sing. "Kono, chi ni chikara o, no ni hana o, kokoro, ni ai o..." Ryo continued his song and Lyo sighed in the phone. When he was done singing Miss Joy's voice came back. - "He is already asleep."-

"Thank you for calling me. I hope he was not too much trouble." Ryo spoke a few more minutes with Lyo's teacher before he hung up. "We have time to interview a few suspects before we have to go pick him up." Ryo said to Leon as Dee came looking for him.

"That is one of X-Ta-C's isn't it?" Leon asked looking at Ryo. "You have a nice voice." Ryo blushed his eyes roaming the room for anything that would draw attention away from him.

"Hey sexy," Dee said standing in the doorway waiting for him. Ryo turned redder then got to his feet to follow Dee from the room.

Break

Count D lay with his head in Pon-Chan's lap as his garden surrounded him. Plants ad flowers clamored to get to his side, each one blooming their sweetest smell as they caressed his flawless skin. A rabbit waited a moment in between bites as she passed small cubes of sugar into his mouth. Aoi shifted where she had laid her small head on the round indent of D's tummy. With a great yawn she rolled down to his lap and snuggled in. "Count D," T-Chan said his claws gentle as they moved the small child to lay comfortably in the grass. "I am sorry about... I mean... that you can't..." T-Chan grumbled then a growl escaped as his eyes filled and fat drops of remorse fell onto his furry cheeks.

"Shhh," Count D said after he swallowed his sugar. "I am too busy being thankful that this life has been saved," Count D placed a hand on his tummy. "To worry about a life that never was." Count D sighed as a young man with ram horns hugged him tight. "You all did what you could... If I had thought about it, I could have defended myself better. Shh," Count D said when T-Chan continued to weep. "If I had trained better, more... at all," D sighed thinking that his chi-gong abilities would have come in handy had he thought to use them. "Come now, Chris will be home from school soon. Let us make a snack." Count D got to his feet with a bright smile on his face hiding the tears he wanted to shed. The honlon was silent as Shuki (MAKE SURE THAT IS HER REAL NAME) shed tears for what might have been.

Break

"Shh," Ryo paused placing a hand on Dee's arm as they peeked into Lyo's room. At first they worried that he would still be sobbing, or playing alone. Ryo gasped and smiled to see the small boy sitting with three other children, including Nicklaus playing with puzzles. Miss Joy sat with them helping the younger children place the pieces. The rest of the class roamed around in the different play centers with her assistants. Ryo opened the door and stepped inside. "Lyo-Chan," he called softly.

"Da-Ryo! Da-Dee!" Lyo jumped to his feet running headlong to his parents. Ryo knelt and spread his arms wide catching the little body as he launched at him. "I teach Miss Joy to spell the alphabet, and my name, to count. You know," Lyo said with a thoughtful frown on his little brow. "She not know in Chinese or Japanese, just English."

"Just English, huh?" Dee said kissing Lyo's cheek.

"He is a very intelligent child." Miss Joy said coming to speak with Ryo and Dee. "It is a joy having him in my class. Who is, HoLo? He kept saying that he needed them. Well, sometimes he said her, other's he said them."

"That would be because they are triplets and he can not tell them apart. They are his babysitters sometimes," Dee answered for Ryo had paled and said nothing. "Ah, Ryo, we really need to be going, Rain has rehearsal." Dee said trying to hurry them out of the brightly colored class. Ryo accepted the paper that had a detailing of every time Lyo had gone to the potty, what he ate, when and how long he slept. Ryo smiled at Miss Joy conveyed his thanks and left with Lyo content in his arms.

"Triplets?" Ryo said once they were in the car and buckling Lyo's car seat.

"Well you explain that it is a three headed dragon."

Break

Rain was smiling as he walked the halls of the Arcadian Palace with Ryo heading to rehearsal. Bikky had soccer practice, so he would be seeing him later that night at Carol's house. Rain rounded the corner and paused at the piano music he could hear. Daphnus must be warming up. The song was soft building in passion. Rain halted his movement when he heard a clear voice singing. The voice was sublime, full of life, clear and ringing. Ryo paused and looked back as if to make sure that Rain was still beside him. There was a difference in the voice, it was distinguished from Rain in the pitch, but similar in it's pure beauty. Entering the room Rain and Ryo stood in the doorway listening to Daphnus and his son.

"...and then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside...and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong, and you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you." The last note was held perfectly and Rain gasped as the boy looked up at him smiling.

"Ah," High Prince Daphnus said when he saw them in the doorway. "Ryo, Rain, you remember my son right?" Rain nodded feeling his heart sink as the other boy beamed at his father. Daphnus grinned at his offspring. "Since you are here early, that gives me time to speak to you both. Ken...ah whatever, Ken," Daphnus gave up using a royal name with his son. "Why don't you and Rain go find some sweets, I think Andy is making peanut butter cookies, if you hurry you can bring me back a treat. Ryo a word?" Ryo watched as Rain left with the taller boy. Where Rain was caramel colored this boy was a pale as milk, like his father. Rain's hair was longer, and figure slimmer. Next to Young Prince Daphnus, Rain really did look like a girl.

"Why does he want us to hurry?" Ken asked matching his longer strides to Rain's.

"He's your father," Rain said feeling odd to speak to his replacement. "Don't you know?"

"Well, we only met a few weeks ago," Ken admitted with a sheepish grin.

"He likes cookie dough. He wants us to get him some before Andy ruins it in the oven." Rain said letting go of his resentment. He could not blame Daphnus for wanting his own son to sing with them as opposed to him. Ken laughed then followed Rain down the hallway.

Ryo sat across from Daphnus at the table and partook of the tea that the other man gave him. He sniffed the hearty flavor and sipped with a smile. "Delicious," he said wondering what the high prince wanted. Surely he did not need his permission to replace Rain. Maybe he wanted to ask Ryo to break it to him gently. Ryo sighed, Rain was a smart kid, he was sure that he had already figured it out.

"Glad you like it, one of Lord D's recipes," Daphnus said with a grin. "Naturally I took out some of the sugar."

"Naturally," Ryo laughed at ease with Daphnus relaxed pose.

"I am going to ask you for a personal favor." Daphnus said sitting up straighter in his chair. "Now I understand that you would have to talk this over with Dee, but I would like you to consider it. If you agree, do not agree because I am royalty, do it because I am a friend. With that in mind, if you refuse, refuse out of friendship."

"What it is?" Ryo asked starting to think that it was perhaps not what he thought it would be.

"Ken is not used to living in palaces, and he wants to go to school. He is a sophomore this year, after the test scores, they wanted to make him a senior, but I thought that he needed as much normalcy as possible. All those older kids... anyway. I live a dangerous life and I just thought... with your boys, you have experience and I suck at this dad business... What I mean is," Ryo stared at the beautiful man before him and he felt his own heart break at what he feared he would say. "Can he stay with you?"

Ryo took a deep gulp of air, then expelled it. He reached for his tea, then frowned and heated the small cup in his hand. His head swum with all that Daphnus had said to him. "I want to help you," Ryo said looking at the prince and seeing for the first time the strain on his brow. Daphnus pulled an inhaler from places unknown and breathed deep. "I know it can be daunting, the decision to be a father, but... I will discuss it with Dee, but I have to tell you, I think the answer will be no. Because we are friends, I can tell you that he does not need a father, he needs his father. What do you mean, you suck at being a dad? Everyone does until they get the hang of it. Now I will not begrudge him the chance to visit us, we have so many kids in and out of our house on a daily basis that I feel like I have at least eight teenage boys instead of just two and a few girls besides." Ryo laughed and shook his head. "You are welcome as well." He looked up and Daphnus felt tears as he stared into Ryo's deep eyes.

"I wasn't ready for this," Daphnus confessed.

"None of us ever are," Ryo informed him and reached over. He heated the high Prince's tea then sat back to sip his own as he heard Rain and Ken come running back with a bowl and Andy chasing after. "Rain," Ryo asked with horror as Andy approached looking fit to murder the two boys.

"He said he wanted dough," Rain said with a grin.

"I should have known it was your fault," Andy pointed at Daphnus. He smiled his most beautiful smile as he took the bowl from Ken and shoved a spoonful in his mouth. He then offered her the bowl.

"Yuf wanf if backf," He asked around his mouthful of peanut-buttery goodness.

"Ugh," Andy said walking away with a laugh. "Good thing we made two bowls. We have learned to expect some hair brained scheme from him." Andy explained to Rain and Ken. "I never thought you would have sunk so low as to use children."

"Yuf donf unferstanf," Daphnus said chewing. "Raif, I wanf to talk to you," Daphnus swallowed sipping his tea the last of his sentence came out perfectly. "I hope you don't mind working with Ken. I want you both to be a part of the team. He has a great voice to compliment your own. I look forward to great duets."

"You mean you want us both?" Rain asked smiling at Daphnus.

"Yeah, did you think I would take him in and boot you out?" Daphnus licked his spoon. "Yuf dif, difn't yuf? Yuf shuf yuf don'f wanf some. Thish ishf goodf."

"Eew," Rain said looking at Daphnus trying hard not to laugh. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full."

"There are many things my mother tried to teach me. I didn't listen to nary a one," Daphnus said with a smile. "I learned how to make babies, long before I learned how to speak English properly," Daphnus said with a sigh. Ken looked at his father and grinned. "Come on boys, we have rehearsal."

Break

The night wore on dark and cold a testimony to the many things that scurried about in the deep shadows. Randolph climbed the fence and gasped. When had they done this? There was now a much larger area. A pool? A play set for the youngest boy? A hot tub? A gazebo? Not to mention the many flowers and trees that went around the circumference of the yard. The place was a paradise. No matter, Randolph thought as he hunkered down and scooted on his belly to his familiar spot and stopped cold. A bench? They took his tree and put a bench in... Randolph stifled a howl of pain as he saw that he could not go up, could not look in. Curtains hung in the window, though they were left open they were there. Not that he could see in. "How could you?" Randolph asked as his shoulders slumped and he prepared to leave the backyard. Then he firmed his spine. They would pay for this.  
Powdered Sugre 2

Even Old Wounds Can Bleed

Ryo went up the stairs silent as he looked for Rain. Bikky stood staring owl eyed at him from the bathroom doorway. "I tried to wake him for school this morning, but..." Ryo smiled at Bikky letting him know that he understood. Ryo tapped on Rain's door to find the young man in bed with his head under a pillow.

"I know you are half native, what's the other half, ostrich?" Ryo said his voice soft as he sat beside the slight, prone form. Slyph sat up in the bed, her large paw on Rain's back making him seem smaller by comparison of the large cat. Ryo constantly had to remind himself, when he saw them next to each other, that Rain was not that small, Slyph was not a regular house cat. "You want breakfast?" Ryo asked he breathed deep when Rain shook his head and pulled his blanket up over his head. "Want to talk?" The bump of blanket known as Rain shook again. "When you're ready," Ryo said gently as he left Rain alone.

"How is he?" Dee asked seeing Ryo at the top of the stairs.

"We knew today would be difficult," Ryo said heading down his hand trailing along the banister. Dee caught the hand and raised it to his lips. Ryo blushed and looked to the hall stand where a vase of fresh flowers sat. Even after all this time, Dee still sent him bouquets. "He needs time." Ryo said when Bikky stepped out rubbing a towel over his long, blond hair.

"I'm staying here too," Bikky trudged downstairs after Ryo. Dee looked at Bikky making sure that the teen was not just trying to get out of going to school. At the pained look in his eyes, he saw that he truly was having a hard time. "Some anniversaries are not meant to be remembered, and damned hard to forget... sorry, Ryo." Bikky muttered an apology for his potty mouth.

"I mean," Dee said sitting at the table. "We all knew this day would come." Dee sipped the coffee. "I thought he was better."

"Three hundred-sixty-four days of the year he can be fine, but today, let him reflect." Ryo said as he looked at the calender and realized that one year ago today, a murderer had violated a terrified child and killed his mother.

"Ryo," Bikky said standing in the doorway in his pajamas. Ryo looked to see what Bikky was offering him. Ryo stared at the picture of Rain laying in bed tears streaming down his face Slyph beside him as if on guard. "I drew it last night. He did not even wake up when I walked in his room. I wanted one of him sleeping for a project for my art class, but, I think I will try again some other time."

A silent nod was all Ryo could manage as he went to prepare a small breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon. Though he was not sure if Rain would come down, Ryo prepared his tea with a chagrined smile as he thought back to when Rain had begun to drink the herbal mixture and why. Thinking over the past year, he remembered how his heart had melted the first time he had heard Rain sing. The bravery Rain had showed when he had agreed to take the stand against William Johnston. Even thinking the name Ryo felt anger. True he had forgiven the monster, but just the thought of the brutish man hurting Rain... Ryo realized that he had fried the egg in his hand while it was still in it's shell. With an embarrassed blush he dropped the smoking egg into the sink to run it under cold water, then he tossed it into the garbage.

Ryo was just setting table with Bikky when Slyph brushed against his leg on her way to the backyard. Ryo looked down in shock sure the creature would not leave Rain when he was upset. Ryo looked up at the stairs and saw Rain slouching down in his overlarge pajamas. Ryo never questioned Rain's desire to wear his pajamas, they had to be a pair he had worn before. Over the pajamas Rain wore a overlarge sweatshirt that looked like it might belong to Dee. Ryo grinned thinking that it would take a doctor hours to find little Rain underneath all his clothes, then it hit him. And he looked away to offer a chair to the troubled teen. All this time Rain had struggled. Bikky said he often freaked in the locker room and dress in a stall. Ryo thought he was a experiencing shyness, now he understood all too well. Rain always wore overlarge clothes, a direct contrast to his form tailored uniform of West Lake High school. Even for formal gatherings Rain's clothes were a bit baggy on him giving him a cute, impish look.

"How do you want your eggs?" Ryo asked Rain offering a smile.

"Scrambled with cheese, please and thank you," Rain said with a smile. "Thank you Ryo, Dee, and Bikky." Rain leaned over to place a kiss on Lyo's cheek. "And thank you too."

"Rain funny," Lyo said smacking his lips and blowing a kiss at Rain.

"I called HQ," Dee said emerging from the den.

"How about after breakfast you teach me how to play that thing," Ryo said indicating the Playstation 2 that Bikky had. Rain nodded and began to eat his breakfast just as Slype and Cujo rejoined them from their morning patrol of the backyard. Cujo gave Bikky an odd look, then lay at his feet. Bikky understood that the dog had something to tell him.

Break

Lord D stretched languidly in bed then rolled over snuggling deeper into the pillow that carried the scent of JJ. Sitting up he meandered, quite nude, to the closet for a fresh robe, then carried the garment to the bathroom where he began to prepare a bath. He mentally checked his sons and saw that they would sleep for another hour yet. Lord D went to the mirror and reached for his comb, his eyes caught his reflection and he gasped aloud dropping the brush from nerveless fingers. He stared in horror at the bloody gashes on his cheeks, both eyes were blackened and welts were all over his body. "No..." Lord D sobbed backing away from the mirror he dropped down to his bottom on the floor bringing his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around the lean legs and rocked back and forth sobbing. "Not again, no more." Lord D lowered his head as his body trembled. "Just leave me alone."

Break

The chief stared at JJ with a deep frown creasing his brow. "You mean to tell me that all of a sudden, your stomach started to hurt?" The chief looked to see that JJ kept looking at his wedding band with a grimace on his face. "First MaClean and Laytner, now you. I tell you if Orcot comes in here with some excuse... get the heck out of here," The chief blustered. Though the detective's lifestyle bothered him, no way could he fault his work, none of them, in fact they were to be commended. JJ nodded and rushed from the office hoping that his stomach pains would end when he got home. He had never had this happen when Lord D was distressed. His ring was uncomfortable, but not painful. Did that mean that Lord D was in no real danger?

JJ called out when he entered the house, he heard no sound and went to check on the boys. He saw them both in their little beds sleeping sound. He then went into his bedroom and found their bed empty. JJ saw the bathroom door ajar and he went inside to find Lord D huddled in the corner sobbing. "Darling?" JJ said softly. He gasped when Lord D looked up and he saw that he had been crying for some time.

"Don't look at me," Lord D said ducking his head and hiding his face behind a curtain of hair.

"Well how can I look at your beauty?" JJ said crouching down and placing a hand on Lord D's.

"What beauty?" JJ almost did not understand the muffled reply. "He took it," Lord D sobbed.

"Who?" JJ asked, he he got no answer he pulled Lord D to his feet and stood him in front of the mirror. Moving the hair aside he stood behind Lord D and wrapped his arms around the chilled nude form. Lord D lifted his face with JJ's hand under his chin and gasped when he saw that there was not a single blemish on his skin.

"But, this morning," Lord D looked down at his unmarred flesh. "All over, there were bruises, I saw them."

"Did you feel them?" JJ asked as his cramps lessened with Lord D in his arms.

"I... No," Lord D looked again at his body then sobbed. "It was an illusion," Lord D said horrified. "How can he enter our home? Father... He has shields."

"I don't know, why don't we call him and find out?" JJ said moving away from the mirror he tested the water and saw that it was still warm. Adding more hot water he sat Lord D in the tub then went to make the call. Whatever was going on had to end soon. He was not sure how much more Lord D could take.

Break

Count D sat with his hands resting on his tummy. It was so small, this life growing inside of him. So precious. He was smiling when the chime over the shop alerted him to a customer. Count D stood to his feet using the voluminous folds of his garments to hide his expanding figure. "Welcome, how can I..." Count D backed away when he recognized his visitor.

"Please," The beauty said extending a hand to him. "Do not be alarmed, I tried to stay away, but I can not." She moved her dark hair from her eyes as tears fell onto her smooth cheeks. "You are all so beautiful, and you are my family... I just had to come see you."

"Helen," Count D backed further away thankful that Aoi was in the garden with the Honlon.

"I was told that Hermione, I mean, Lady Aurora could be found here, with her husband." Helen said taking her hand back when Count D did not move an inch toward her.

"I want you to know," Helen stiffened and Count D breathed a sigh of relief at the slightly hissed words that came from behind him as Lady Aurora approached as mist, her form solidifying before their eyes. "That I bear no attachment to who I was before I died and mother is just a word to me. I will not hesitate to peel the skin from your hide if you dare lay a hand on my grandson."

"Even if it is a hand of love," Helen met her estranged daughter's cold, crystal glare with honesty. "I would like to try again. I know I have done wrong in the past, I know an apology is several hundred years too late. But I would like to know you and your offspring."

"Child," Lady Aurora said drawing attention to Lord D and his sons. Feeling lonely with JJ at work, Lord D had arrived at the shop moments after Helen. Hiding his sons, he moved to help Count D only to hear his mother come to the rescue. "I smelled your sweet scent the moment you entered the shop." Aurora said when Lord D wondered how she had known he was there. "You can not be inconspicuous when you smell like a bakery." Lord D blushed a becoming shade of pink. He had not been to a bakery, it was his natural scent ever since he had connected to D. JJ even remarked on his heightened smell. "Tell me this creature's heart." Helen flinched at the malice she could hear in Aurora's cold tone.

"It is the same mother," Lord D said coming around to stand in front of Helen sending Kiba and Shinrai off with Ten-Chan. The nine tailed fox took the small boys and handed each them one of his tails and led them down the hall to the Honlon's garden.

"The same?" Aurora asked watching as Kiba narrowly missed a crystal vase on a stand that sparkled with gold and jewels. The flowers inside were blood red and fragrant. Redolent with life, wafting down the hall making her hungry. Aurora suppressed the urge to feed and looked at her son.

"Yes, when we were held in Greece, she protected me. Because I am her grandson she said. Her emotions were and are in turmoil. There is genuine love, yet confusion as well but there is no enmity."

"How are you able to do that?" Helen asked Lord D. He gave her one of his more beautiful smiles and moved on to Count D.

"You are well?" Lord D placed a hand on D's stomach he closed his eyes a moment then sighed. "Yes, you are."

"I can speak ChiChiUe," Count D groused as he had prepared to answer his father.

"I know, I am sorry," Lord D removed his hand. "Will you join us for tea?" Lord D asked Helen. "The young ones will be taking a nap soon." Helen stared at her family not believing that they would accept her so readily.

"I've got my eye on you," Lady Aurora said sitting with her arms crossed as she stared at the woman that bore her. Well, Helen sighed, not so readily.

Break

"Ugh," Jill groaned looking away from the corpse. They had received a call from a worried neighbor that she had not seen Mr. Burroughs in over a week. "Such a young man, nice really, I do wonder about him though." The old lady had said. Jill and Leon had prepared to go awaken the young man, or find that he had simply went on vacation without telling his neighbor every detail of his life. Finding him on the floor with foam out of his eyes and nose and mouth left a sour feel in the pit of her stomach. "Looks like an overdose, of what?" Jill shrugged her shoulders as she bagged a sample of powder that she could see near his face.

"Look at his lips Jill," Leon said crouching low careful not to disturb the scene too much. "They look distressed, and his expression, like he was forced to do this." with a gloved hand, Leon pushed the man's sleeve up. "No track marks, which mean nothing if he snorted the stuff." Leon took a pen and light to look up the man's nose. "Intact," he sighed and got to his feet. "He either was a first timer and decided to eat the stuff, or it was shoved down his throat." Leon frowned as he moved aside for the coroner's office to take the body. "Who would bother?" He and Jill left the office to begin the leg work of what promised to be a very interesting case. "Too bad this guy doesn't have fish that would testify." Ignoring the odd look he got from Detective Jones, Leon smirked and headed back to the precinct.

Break

Bikky slouched out to the mailbox with his bathrobe hanging open and his pajamas still on from early. It was well past noon, yet still his family lounged around, taking it easy. Rain had even smiled while he taught Ryo the basics of a quest game. The two of them had then proceeded to spend hours riding dragons and rescuing princesses. Bikky had agreed to clean up the kitchen while they played. Cujo stood beside him looking up. "What is it boy?" Bikky asked as he went back inside with a bundle of mail.

"Someone was in the yard last night," Cujo barked. "The same scent from before. I could not catch him then, but this time, I will..." Cujo vowed scampering into the den ahead of Bikky his tail wagging.

"Thanks," Dee said as Ryo and Rain came over. "Light bill, gas bill," Dee said sitting each one on the hall table. "Health insurance, life insurance, car insurance, cell phone, and house line, Fan letter," Dee handed the envelope addressed to Rain. "Love letter," Dee gave Bikky a letter from Carol. Even though the two lived in the same town and saw each other often, Carol had decided that she would be a fan of Bikky's as well so that he would not get to carried away with the girls that followed after him when he was on tour. "Art smock magazine," Dee handed this to Bikky as well. "Plant Life Magazine," Dee handed this to Rain. "You really are an odd man," Dee said as he gave Ryo his gun catalog.

"Shut up Dee," Ryo took his magazine. "Better than that Men's monthly," He pointed to the magazine that Dee held.

Dee then handed Ryo another large envelope. "An offer for our family to listen to a sales pitch for a resort in the Bahama's." Holding the letter Ryo frowned then dropped the ashes into a nearby garbage pail. They were all laughing as Rain gasped and dropped the letter he had received, tears gathered in his eyes and he fell to his bottom on the carpet. "Rain?" Dee asked crouching next to him, just as Ryo and Bikky did the same.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?" Rain said as he stared at the letter from Thomas Hughes.

"He wrote to you from jail, cause he knows I can't get to him," Bikky said as he ripped into the letter. Just as he was about to rip it to shreds he read a few lines. "I would have called, you have your number in the book. It was written there as a reminder for you when you first got your cell. I am sure you have forgotten that it is there. What I mean is... I am sorry. I read the journal and it was hard to read at first, no, the whole way through was a difficult journey. You are brave to have recounted it all, let alone forgiven me for tormenting you. A pastor has been here talking to me and some of the prisoners, it is what gave me the courage to write to you. I hope that this finds you well. I saw your concert, you really are talented. I admire you. He says that the kind of forgiveness that you displayed stems from the kind of love I should seek out. I have been trying, I just wanted to thank you for forgiving me, and to say to you and your family, that I am sorry," Bikky stopped reading and looked up at Rain and then Ryo and Dee. Rain held tight to Dee's arms as tears continued to fall down his face. Dee lifted the slight form and carried him to the couch where he sat with him in his lap next to Lyo who napped on the couch.

Slyphe crawled on Dee's legs making him grimace at her weight and claws where they scratched him through his sweat pants. She buried her large head in Rain's tummy then licked his cheek. "I'm okay, girl," Rain said losing his fingers in her dense fur. "I'm okay."

Powdered Sugre 3

My Love For You: Part 1

Ryo stood barefoot in the kitchen with an apron tied over his pajamas as he flipped pancakes. Checking his sausages he heard his family stirring upstairs, he and Dee had the morning off and they were taking the boys to the shop for the night. Bikky always complained when they were left with them. He was old enough. Maybe in a year or two he would feel comfortable leaving them alone, but not at the moment. Bikky did not know half of what he had seen on his cases and he would hate for any more of those manila envelopes to have his and Dee's name on them in the victim column. Ryo's eyes lighted on Slyph and Cujo in the yard sniffing around. Bikky had told him what the dog said. So, he thought, Randolph had indeed come to their house. He would have to tell Berkeley, and the chief. Ryo frowned when the dog circled the bench and seemed to be laughing. Ryo smiled hoping that Randolph had gotten the message with the bench. Maybe he would not be back. Ryo shrugged and finished breakfast whipping the eggs making sure they were fluffy before pouring them into his prepared pan.

"So Dee, will you and Ryo think about it?" Bikky asked as they all tramped down the stairs. Rain yawned then smiled as Lyo gripped his finger.

"I mean, why would we say no? We are always encouraging you guys to participate in school activities... no matter how..." Dee said reaching the bottom step just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll..." Rain began to head for the door.

"Get the orange juice, I've got the door," Dee said with a frown. Who would be coming over this early on a Saturday? With a deep look at Ryo, Dee headed for the door. He looked through the small hole in the door then smiled and opened it. With Randolph on the loose they could not take the chance to have the boys just opening the door. They never knew when he would strike. Erick and Terry stood on the large porch staring up at him. "How come you guys always manage to get here when we are about to sit down to eat?" He joked.

Erick laughed and patted Terry's shoulder. "Ryo's food is like a beacon to his stomach. We could be in another town and he would know it was time to eat and come running." Ryo aimed a charming smile at the young boys as they entered the house.

"Well there is plenty, come on in." Ryo said setting two more places. Bikky ran into the kitchen to get more glasses while Rain sat his burden of juice in it's crystal container on the table. "So how is everything?" Ryo asked folding his hands under his chin after he had sat at his place at the table.

Erick looked at Ryo's pensive gaze and gasped. "Oh no, Ryo, Every thing is alright at home." Erick assured Ryo whose features lightened somewhat. "We came here to see if everything was alright... I mean it is not normal for these two to miss school, so we thought maybe they had a cold or something."

"And you just came to check on us?" Bikky said giving a pointed look to Erick, then he glanced at Rain who was busy piling pancakes on his plate. "How is Peter?"

"Great, a bundle of nerves about the homecoming/fall festival though. Says the family thing was a bit much for the school board to decide on, his dad has no talent."

"What's this?" Ryo said paying attention to the boys conversation.

"Oh like we have it easy," Bikky complained not answering Ryo. "What's my dads gonna do, go on stage and arrest someone?"

Rain laughed and winked at Bikky. "Or Ryo could just beat them up."

"That is a talent," Bikky agreed. "Some of the guys on the soccer team were complaining though, they say Rain should not be able to participate in the talent contest.

"If they think I am bad, wait til they get a load of Ken, he transfers in on Monday." Rain snickered

"Who?" Erick said glad to see that Rain was not ill. He knew that it was this time of year that Rain had come to live with Ryo and Dee. He wondered if that was the reason for their absence. Peter had called him to say that he was at the cemetery visiting his cousin's grave site with his family and he had seen the family there.

"He is the son of High prince Daphnus. A member of the Lion Court of Arcadia." Rain informed them.

"So," Erick said with a cheerful air as Terry stuffed his face. "What did you guys do yesterday, since you are not sick I mean?" Erick shrugged looking at the boys then their fathers.

Dee grinned shaking his head thinking that this was one boy who did not give up easily. "Just family stuff," Dee said rubbing the back of Ryo's hand. Erick looked at the family around the table and knew he would be getting no further information. "So, Bikky, tell me about this thing you want us to help you all with."

"Well, the school says that the students don't have enough school pride and that the families are not involved enough in our lives... I think they have never met you or they would not say that. Anyway, we are to highlight our many cultures doing small performances and stuff that is the festival on the day before the football game, then the night after the football game is the dance where they crown the homecoming court."

"They did not have all this last year," Ryo observed with a frown.

"Last year's theme was history, Bikky wasn't there," Erick said with a thoughtful frown.

"Last year around this time, you guys had a lot on your minds, and I was not that into it anyway, but this year, Carol is a shoe in for queen and has threatened my life..." Bikky said with a laugh. "So I asked her and she wants me to go with her next week to pick out a dress."

"I remember my first homecoming date," Ryo said with a soft smile at his son. "Corinne Teller, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Even after she tried the noodle surprise and got sick all over me. An interesting evening I assure you."

"You really are an odd man," Dee nodded as he looked at Ryo.

"I know a talent," Rain said suddenly looking at Ryo and Dee. "Ask your grandfather if it would be breaking some sort of rule if you performed your wedding dance. Julie and I can sing, if Andy and Nes teach us the lyrics."

"Which dance?" Dee asked thinking that it was a great idea. "We did more than one."

"The one where Nestoir was singing in Arcadian." Rain's enthusiasm was catching. Erick and Terry both widened their eyes looking more identical in their shock than Bikky and Rain had ever seen them.

Eric was the first to speak up his gaze going from Ryo to Dee and back again. "I really wanted to go to that wedding, I was so mad that we couldn't." Erick said draining his orange juice. Ryo refilled the cup with a sigh.

"I am afraid that that might not be a good idea," Ryo's gentle words caused a hush to fall upon the table. "I am sure that the school board would have a problem with two men dancing such a romantic testimony to love in front of impressionable youth."

"The school doesn't care that a large portion of their funds are donated from two men..." Bikky frowned, argue though he might, Ryo was right. "They can't discriminate against our family."

"Are you willing to stand beside that?" Dee asked looking deep into Bikky's big blue eyes. Bikky nodded his head resolute in his belief that Ryo and Dee were the best dad's anyone could ever ask for. Dee grinned then looked over at Ryo. He saw the shy blush on Ryo's cheeks in the pale morning light and thought him beautiful. But then again, Ryo was always beautiful. Ryo met his gaze and firmed his spine. "Then we will stand beside you." Dee vowed thinking of what this could do for the younger boys and girls who found themselves hiding their identity. Rain beamed a smile at him and gulped down the last of his food leaving his plate clean.

"I've got to call Julie." Rain dashed to find his cell as Bikky lead Erick and Terry to the den to play video games while they all took showers and dressed for the day.

"You know," Erick said startling Ryo as he loaded the dishwasher. Dee had went into the den with Terry when his brother slipped out. "It would be great if you guys did that. You see... I asked Peter to be my date and he wants to, but he is scared of what people will say." Erick picked up a stack of dishes and began to hand the elegant plates to Ryo. He was amazed at the quality of the flatware being shoved into the machine, but then again, he thought, everything in their house was high end.

"He has reason," Ryo nodded his head his eyes growing sad. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I want the kind of love that you have," Erick said without hesitation.

"Love comes in many forms."Ryo said closing the door and setting the machine. He remembered being fifteen with a fond smile. He had never thought about love, or boys, or at least not in the same moment. He had been dating Marjorie Lee, the daughter of an important banker. Their parents had been good friends, he remembered that they had showed up at the funeral. Ryo shook away the disturbing thoughts. "Perhaps you admire Dee or myself and you think that to emulate us, or our abilities, you have to emulate our lifestyle as well. You can have that kind of love with anyone, women... Nestoir and Andromache are prime examples..." Ryo stopped speaking when Erick began to laugh. "Nani, excuse me, what?" Erick laughed harder when Ryo apologized for his adorable lapse into Japanese.

"I knew when I was thirteen and watched Lord Of the Rings. That Elf... man is he hot," Erick grinned as Ryo accepted that perhaps he had not been the detrimental influence that had served as a catalyst in the young boy's burgeoning sexuality. "I mean some don't shift until their twenties," Erick looked pointedly at Ryo. "And others know when they are much younger. Right around puberty I would say. When other boys are noticing girls, gay boys are noticing boys, they are just more quiet about it. Something ingrown lets us know that it is wrong... But, you guys, I mean." Erick leaned back against the counter.

"I know right now is a very interesting time in developing into the man you will one day become." Ryo said ignoring the doorbell knowing that Dee or Bikky would get it. "Always remember, Erick," Ryo looked deep into Erick's deep brown eyes. "That it is the measure of your personality, not your bedroom, that should decide in the end."

"Sometimes, when I am with Peter," Erick whispered when he went to sit at the small kitchen table. Ryo sat beside him with a incongruously hot cup of tea when there was no kettle on the stove. Erick paid it no mind and continued speaking. "He let's me kiss him. He gets scared though and pushes me away after a while. Mostly when my hands start roaming, but he's so..." Erick gave up and Ryo blushed at the intimate details of a frenzied teenage make-out session. "I want to touch him, all the time, more... I mean... When Dee catches you unaware, or when you think no one is watching and you let him kiss you and touch you. He is always grabbing your hand, or squeezing your waist, or hips. Once I even saw him grope your butt."

Ryo thought back over the many times the boy had been in their home. How often had he watched them? Ryo gulped his tea and gasped as the hot brew passed his lips. Adjusting his internal temp he negated the effect of the heat avoiding a scorched tongue. Ryo paused, he had never been taught to do that... Shaking his head he sighed. "I will have to be more careful of Dee's hands in the future."

"No... I'm sorry, I mean. I think it's great." Erick halted as Dee entered the kitchen. He walked over behind Ryo's chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Ryo tilted his head up to listen and Erick watched fascinated as Dee's thumb stroked Ryo's pale ear. Ryo nodded and Dee brought his thumb to his lips to kiss it then rubbed it over Ryo's lips. Ryo kissed the thumb softly as Dee left them alone again. Saying nothing Erick got to his feet with a smile.

"You are very young," Ryo said to Erick's back. "I know this is the time for experimenting with boundaries, heck every time Margie would let me, I was kissing her and hugging her, but... to go too far could hurt you both."

Erick looked over his shoulder at Ryo and beamed a smile. "Thanks Ryo." Erick turned and stopped in his tracks. "Whoa!" He said as Daphnus stood in the living room with Ken. His eyes traveled from Ken's feet all the way up his long, long, thin legs, to his slim waist and tapered tummy. His newly developed chest and long black hair. His face was a picture of perfection a near match for Rain's only on a lighter scale he was white chocolate to Rain's caramel.

"Babe," Dee said, "I'm going with Daphnus here to run a few errands, we will meet you all at the mall later." Dee ducked out of the house and Ryo went to get dressed leaving Erick staring.

"Hey, I'm Ken," Ken introduced himself holding out a hand. "I am transferring into Bikky and Rain's school on Monday," Ken shook Erick's hand then wandered into the den. Terry glanced back then went back to his game. He dropped the stick after a moment to look at the beautiful young man.

Before any more could be said, Rain entered the room toweling his hair Bikky not far behind. "Hey man," Bikky clapped Ken on the shoulder and Erick sighed to realize, in that simple gesture that Ken was not gay.

"Hey, my dad is trying to convince Maria's dad to let her up here for a while." Ken sighed thinking of the girl he had left back home. "Her dad is such a prick you know."

"Yeah, some dads are like that with girls. I can just see Leon when Jewel starts bringing guys over."

"I think I would be more afraid of Count D." Rain said with a sage nod. "He trained us." Bikky nodded at the frightening aspect of dating the little girl. "Little Nickie has his work cut out for him, that he does." Bikky, Ken and Rain all laughed as Erick and Terry looked on wondering what they had missed.

Break

Count D sat in the garden waiting for his Grandfather and Soofu A. The table was set with a delicate set of dishes all hand painted by Lord D and shown off by Sofu. "Now, young one," Soofu A exhorted as he approached the table with several creatures behind him pushing a cart with a steaming pot and several canisters on it. "You have never tasted anything so fine as this." D blinked looking at Soofu A. Never had he thought to see the stern Kami with such a smile on his face. D looked down into his bowl of light yellow soup with large balls of dough floating in it. "What is this? I am sure you are wondering," Soofu asked the question Count D was eager to hear the answer to.

"I will admit to a certain degree of curiosity," Count D said eying his salad with longing. Of course he would eat the great Kami's food, but...He patted his stomach hoping that his son would not become upset with him for trying the foreign meal.

"This," Soofu A sat beside his younger brother who had a similar bowl and small smile on his face. "Is matzo ball soup. It is a recipe that I have handed down to my people, first by word of mouth, now it is on the recipe card of every good Jewish woman, and you can even buy it prepared in boxes and cans now in your local grocery store. But no where will you be able to taste the original... unless I make it for you." Count D grinned at the ancient beings enthusiasm. After a brief prayer, they brought their spoons to their lips. Count D paused... sipped again... paused tasted the savory flavor in his mouth and began to eat with gusto his salad soon forgotten as he asked for another bowl. Placing his hand on his satisfied tummy he smiled his most beautiful smile.

Break(several hours later)

He was really going to do it this time. Leon really was going to kill Sofu D and his obnoxious oldest brother. Count D sat his current bowl aside after barely a sip refusing to eat any more. "That's not it," He pouted his pretty lips at Leon.

"I woke up my friend Marty Silver's 90 yr old grandmother to make you that!" Leon groused at the bowl that had failed to placate D's craving. Several other bowls and cups and cans littered their kitchen table. "As soon as I said four months pregnant, she smiled at me and hurried to the kitchen." D offered a half hearted smile and nibbled the matzo cracker. With a heavy sigh he brought the spoon to his mouth again only to frown. Leon watched in horror as D's eyes filled and overflowed with fat tears. "But... that's not it. Baby," Leon got to his knees next to D's chair. "It's three in the morning."

"I know, we don't mean to be troublesome." D rubbed his mound that poked through his fine bed clothes. Leon hated when he played the 'we' card. Without a word he kissed D's lips and left the kitchen to find a phone.

JJ sounded half asleep as he answered the phone. "Sorry, I know it is horribly late, but could you please put Papa D on?" Leon said when JJ finally understood that the object in his hand was a phone and that it was Leon on the other side. He had picked it up out of a desire to make the noise stop only to find there was more noise inside. Waking up fully JJ looked down to see Lord D sleeping soundly at his side wrapped snugly in his arms.

"Darling," JJ said kissing the smooth skin of Lord D's forehead.

"Love," Lord D muttered burying his face in the crook of JJ's neck. "Are you not satisfied? I am exhausted."

"Precious, if you were on the menu... I would always be starving." JJ promised causing Lord D to giggle. "Sorry but Leon wants to talk to you, he sounds a little put out." Lord D took the telephone and yawned widely before he said hello.

"A little put out barely covers it," Leon growled into the receiver. "I can not find your father's telephone number, D won't go to bed without Matzo ball soup in his stomach."

"You don't need my father for that, I have a recipe..." Lord D ceased speaking when Leon interrupted him.

"I am sure you have a great recipe, but it is not 'the recipe'." Leon said into the phone. "You don't understand, this is one of THOSE cravings, he is crying. I have got the stuff in the can, I got the stuff in a box, several different cans and boxes, I even woke up detective Silver's grandmother." Leon paused as Pon-Chan put her little paws on his pants. Reaching down he absently scratched behind her ear. "It has to be the stuff that Soofu A made him."

"Has to be," Lord D said in agreement remembering his own time of onion ring dependency. "A moment, I'll get him," Lord D closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Thinking of Count D, he sent his heart on a mild distress signal calling his father to the pet shop. As an afterthought he added an image of his uncle to the signal. "He should be there soon. I am going to have to teach D to call, so that you won't have to wake us again." Lord D heard the sound of wings in his ear and knew that his father and uncle were on their way. "Good night Leon, kiss little D for me."

"Which one?" Leon asked laughing at the image of kissing D's tummy saying 'Your grandfather says hi'.

"Both," Lord D said handing the phone to JJ so that he could place it back on the base.

Leon hung up and turned to see Sofu D and Soofu A standing next to him. "I want to shoot you both, but first... You!" Leon pointed a finger at Soofu A. "Get in the kitchen and make him that damn soup." Soofu A took in the frazzled appearance of Leon's long hair that stood on end, his blood shot eyes and unkempt sweat pants and t-shirt. Deciding that the man had experienced a long night Soofu A forgo his indignation at being yelled at. "Look, sorry, I know you are beyond old, you are probably Jesus' twice great uncle or something. And I am really good about respecting my elders, but.. he's crying. He is only four months... this one is going to knock us both on our asses. I am so tired, I get him to stop heaving and he wants food, but not just any food, oh no, he has to be difficult. Couldn't you make enough for leftovers that I could re-heat?"

"But what purpose would that serve?" Soofu A asked with an enigmatic smile. Leon paused looking deep into the dark brown eyes that one could almost mistake for soft. His features were shrouded by long, thick sable-colored locks that curled at his shoulders. "You know, we kami's tend not to do anything without extracting a price." Soofu A smiled causing Sofu D to gasp in being caught off guard by his oldest brother's trap. "Of course I will make his soup." Sofu D stood in shock watching as Soofu A wandered the hall to the kitchen.

"He...he..." Sofu D began having difficulty swallowing.

"He got you," Leon infused as much disgust into his voice before he went after him to find out the terms of this contract.

"It is simple really," Soofu A sat a bowl in front of D that he had prepared in less time than Leon would have thought. Surely A had this planned and had plenty of the stuff on reserve that he could heat and give to D. "All I want is to be present."

"Present?" D said partaking of the soup with a grateful smile at Leon for solving his problem.

"You can have as much as you want anytime you want it." Soofu A promised. "But when you deliver that male child you carry... I want to be present."

D placed a hand on his tummy. "My baby? What could you..." D pushed the bowl away amazed at the feeling of loss. His stomach tossed in desperate anger but he resolutely shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry, I do not want to take your child." Soofu A vowed with a secret smile. "Eat, I made it for you." Soofu A pushed the bowl back to D. Leon watched in amazement as D paled and swayed then reached for the bowl. Sofu D stood by helpless to help his grandson and angry at his brother.

"Such power should not be so easily abused," Sofu D grumbled his face pale and his lips red from compressing so tight together in anger.

"You have been doing it for years, why begrudge me now?" Soofu A said with a smirk at his little brother.

"Never against my own kin?" Sofu D countered.

"Then tell him his name," Soofu A demanded without the threat of honor bound submission. Sofu D could refuse the order with a step back, he did. "The old order is dying D... Will you be ready?"

Soofu A smiled as Leon and Count D agreed that he could be present. Count D blushed at the thought that another member of his family would be present while he was unclothed. Soofu A gave a satisfied smirk to Sofu D, then disappeared into the pre-dawn hours.

Part 2

Rain slumped into the grand room with mirrors on three of the large walls and windows all on the other. Balance beams stood along one side. "Man, cheer up," Ken encouraged as he walked beside him.

"I just don't get it," Rain complained dropping his backpack. "She was all excited to be learning the song, and then she wants me to do that stupid dance with her for the talent show. I agreed didn't I?"

"Rain, girls have a different set of rules... We'll never learn them all." Ken commiserated with a shake of his head.

"Do you think it might be her female time of the month?" Rain asked with a serious look on his face.

"You did not ask her that did you?" Ken said his panic evident as he widened his eyes. "Ah man, I once asked Maria that and she dumped her salad on my head." Rain looked terrified as he shook his head in denial of the dangerous question. "I am beginning to understand why your dads are gay, men have less mood swings."

"Nah, catch Ryo on a bad day and Dee's locked out of the room, come to think of it," Rain turned thoughtful. "Dee usually does something to make Ryo mad at him, then he gets locked out."

"So what did you do to make Julie mad at you?" Ken asked when Rain shrugged he heaved a sigh. Andy came bouncing into the practice room with Tisiphone and Clarisande. Tisiphone and Clarisande left to go stretch while Andy greeted the boys. "Andy, you're a girl."

Andy paused and blinked at the words then nodded. "The last time I checked, yes...yes I am a girl." Andy giggled setting her bag aside she said. "What's the trauma?"

"Julie's mad at me and I don't know why," Rain blurted out. "We were all sitting around planning the homecoming this weekend and all of a sudden she glared at me and refused to speak to me. When I asked what was wrong, she called me and idiot and stomped away."

"Well, when you asked her to the dance what did she say?" Andy said concerned for her young friend.

"Ask?" Rain paused.

"Oh...please tell me you did ask her to the dance," Ken said before Andy could regain her ability to speak.

"We've been going out for a while now, I thought it was a given that she would be my date," Rain sputtered looking from Andy to Ken.

"Well, yeah, but you are still supposed to ask," Ken explained he got to his knees next to where Rain had sat on his bottom on the dance floor. "I asked Maria, Erick asked Peter, Terry asked Jeanne, heck, Bikky even asked Carol, sure at the threat to his life and limb, but he did ask."

"Oh, no," Rain shook his head in misery. "Now she is so mad, even if I did ask, she would probably just say no."

"Sucks to be you dude," Ken said noticing his father he got to his feet and ran off to his side.

"No," Andy pulled Rain to his feet, holding on to his hand she smiled and looked deep into his big, bright green eyes. "You just have to make is special."

Break

Bikky trudged into the house with aches on top of his pains. He heard the loud music and grinned sure that Ryo was cooking a feast if he had the music that loud while he was in kitchen. Soccer practice was worth it, if he got to eat like a king. He was tempted to call Erick and tell him and Terry to get their butts over, but he figured Peter would appreciate it if Erick got less face time with Rain. Bikky walked around into the den seeing that Dee was not on the sofa he shrugged and went to get a drink. He found Dee in the kitchen pressing Ryo against the counter. Ryo was panting, his face red as he held on to Dee. "Stop... Dee... the roast... Ah," Bikky backed away when Ryo moaned tucking his lip between his teeth and a look of pure rapture covered his features.

"Let it burn, we'll order out," Dee muttered in Ryo's ear licking the sensitive appendage. Ryo squirmed dropping his spoon to the counter where it clattered and bounced to the floor. "Come upstairs with me."

"The boys will be home soon," Ryo argued maintaining a semblance of responsibility. "Lyo is upstairs sleeping and... oh don't do that Dee," Bikky did not know what Dee had done with the hand he could not see but knew he had to stop this, before it got even more embarrassing.

"So what's for dinner?" Bikky said loudly dropping his soccer ball. "You know, Daphnus will be dropping Rain off in about..." Bikky paused as both Ryo and Dee turned away to adjust their clothing. Dee stood facing the window suddenly very interested in the back yard. "I think I hear him now, you know after a vigorous rehearsal he is starving." Ryo pointedly studied his spoons to replace the now soiled one that he tossed into the sink. He began to whistle as he stirred the pot on the stove trying to get his body under control as it betrayed his arousal. Rain was humming as he entered the kitchen to find his family standing around in tense silence.

"What'd I miss?" He asked confused as they all started laughing and shrugged before he went to set the table.

Break

Count D stared at the bowl Soofu A had left for him. The ancient Kami had told him that whenever a craving assaulted him, all he had to do was hold the bowl and summon. Now that he could have it, Count D sighed, the craving was satisfied and he did not want it. But the bargain had been struck. His grandfather had assumed the shape of Q-Chan refusing to speak to his brother. Lady Aurora glared at his furry form then patted D's hand. "Do not fret child, I will be present as well and should he try something, I will do my best to defend you and your children. Unlike some I know." Q-Chan bristled with indignation at his wife's words. He fluffed his fur and batted his wings. "You do be quiet, every time I leave you alone with our family, you do something idiotic. This time I left for two days, two days Sofu...Sometimes I do wonder who is older, you or Christopher."

"Please..." Count D got to his feet as Sofu began to squack. "Do not argue..." Count D gasped placing his hands on his tummy he paled. Aurora was at his side. A cramp doubled D over and he panted. Sofu took his true shape holding his grandson.

"You are stressing him," Aurora yelled at her husband.

"Me," Sofu countered glaring at his wife. "I was saying nothing. You were the one who continued your rant and now look at what you have done."

"I would have no reason to rant if you were more careful with our children."

"They are old enough to make their own decisions about their lives."

"So you say, and yet look what comes from it!"

"Ah..."D cried out his knees buckling. Tears ran from his multicolored eyes as pain gripped him from the inside out.

"Mother, father, what are you doing?" Lord D dashed into the parlor taking D away from his parents. "It is alright child, I am here, papa's here," Count D began to breath with his father coaching him. "Just relax, it will be okay." Count D moaned as his father pressed his slim hands against his tummy. "Come to bed,"Lord D sent a fulminating glare at Sofu and Aurora as he took his son to his bedroom. Quietly they passed the room where Aoi, Kiba and Shinrai were playing. Count D lay back in bed allowing his father to tuck him in. as soon as he was assured that his son was still sleeping and successfully holding his child in, Lord D stomped back to the parlor where his parents were sitting in tense silence.

"If you must bicker, please, I respectfully request that you do it elsewhere." Lord D sighed taking a small berry from his robe he ate it. "Do you enjoy making my work harder?"

"I am sorry child, I just get so frustrated with him," Lady Aurora complained. "I love you Sofu I do. But I went to sleep for several hundred years and I woke up to find him sorely abused and scarred." Blood began to leak from the corner of Aurora's bright amber eyes. "And I sleep for two days, when i wake up, he has all but sold our great-grandchild to his oldest brother."

"I did not make the agreement," Sofu D argued.

"But you did not protect him from having to make the choice," Lady Aurora frowned. "You played right into his hands."

"Both of you please," Lord D dropped into D's vacated chair. He sighed and tears swam in his deep purple eyes. "Do you have any idea how close D is to aborting his child? We can not stress him, If you must argue, please do so where he will not hear. Mother, you can not blame father for what happened to me. It was by my choice that I remained with Hamanosuke," Lord D paused as the memories of his time in brutal companionship with the samurai swamped him. His vision of last week with the bruises and lacerations still fresh in his mind. "Truly did he attempt to wrest me from his grasp, it was I who refused to break my vows."

"His word supersedes your own, or so I am lead to believe." Lady Aurora spat.

"You would force me?" Lord D asked with a sad sigh. "Leon could have ordered D to stay away from it, but the thought never crossed his mind."

"I am sorry child, I have been less than human for too long now. When I love I do it with distinction. No one harms mine. Should he stretch out his hand he will pull back a memory. That child will be safe." Lady Aurora promised.

"He does not want the child," Sofu D said startling Lord D and Aurora. "I do not know what his motives are, but he does not want this child."

"What does he want then?" Lord D wondered preparing the dinner meal for Leon would be home soon and Christopher, who was with his friends would be home as well.

Break

Leon entered his room breathing softly to find D sitting up in bed. His bed robes swaddled around him like a yellow cocoon D offered a tremulous smile to welcome Leon home. "I spoke to your papa," Leon said stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed. "Are you okay?"

D sniffled his well manicured hand came up to wipe a stray tear away from his smooth, pale cheek. "Father says that I almost lost him today." Leon's heart constricted as Count D sobbed. Pulling the distraught Kami into his arms he patted the hair that now reached the middle of his elegant back.

"Okay, okay, calm down,"Leon was quick to soothe D. Leon pulled D into his arms blankets, swaddling and all. He placed one of his large calloused hands on D's mounding tummy. "He's there, your father will make sure he stays in there." D hiccuped and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. "Stop crying, please, baby," Leon grew worried at what the stress would do to him.

"I am sorry, so sorry," D said sighing when Leon wiped his face with a soft handkerchief.

"It's okay, baby, just try to relax," Leon lay down with D in his arms allowing the night to claim them both in deep sleep.

Break

An uncommon hush hung over the high school cafeteria as the inhabitants noticed that Julie was not sitting with the popular group of jocks and cheerleaders that she usually resided with. Rain sat next to his brother while Carol perched next to him. Rain gazed over then sighed. "I guess there's no help for it." Rain said into his cell. "Guys, I need you to help me make it special," Rain closed the phone and waited as several salamanders in their royal uniforms as guards of the Obsidian Palace approached the table where Julie sat with a few other girls on the cheerleader squad.

"Julie Summers," The head guard with a gold stripe down his pants legs. Julie nodded in awe of the regal man bowing to her. The man nodded and stepped aside, one man walked forward offering Julie a tremendous bouquet and a card. The man bowed and stepped aside. Another walked forward with a large stuffed dog, the girls began to giggle as another approached with chocolates. The last man walked forward with a white box wrapped in purple ribbons. Julie stared at the box ignoring the giggles of the girls around her. She looked up and her eyes locked on Rain's. Rain got to his feet he trudged over to her table, truly repentant. Julie opened the box and gasped as she pulled a soft creation of white and silver cloth with purple satin ribbons. The card in the box proclaimed the dress an 'Angelic Exclusive'.

"Angel... The Angel?" She said when he reached her side and took her hands. "He makes the clothes for High Princess Andromache..."

"[please forgive me, and accept these as a token of affection." Rain whispered in Cheyenne when Julie ran out of words. Rain said the words softly then brought her hands to his lips to kiss them. "Will be my date for the homecoming dance?"

"I... will... Yes," Julie beamed a smile at him as more giggles could be heard. The salamanders nodded then left the school. Julie scooped up her gifts with Rain's aid then, smiling shyly she went to the normal table.

Jorge watched the proceedings with a smirk. "You know, he is a prince." he commented to his sister as she stared at the elaborate dating procedure. Jeanne nodded as if that made sense, all the while thankful that Terry had simply asked her after class yesterday.

Break

Ryo pushed his glasses up on his nose as he studied the file on his desk top computer. The police department was buzzing with its normal sounds of filing and paper work under the din of belligerent perpetrators and determined cops. "Dee this one here has no skin," Ryo said showing Dee the picture.

"I think I would rather be working Leon and Jill's case," Dee murmured looking over Ryo's shoulder. "I mean, all they have to do is figure out who force fed a mild mannered man heroin until he OD'd."

"Oh, that's easy," Ryo laughed thinking of the case that JJ and the new rookie Jones were working on. "Yeah, they have random corpses too, but theirs have been chewed on."

"Cannibal?" Dee grimaced. "Have they checked the whereabouts of T-Chan on the nights of the incidents?"

"Leon vouched for him, we can't stress D out." Ryo explained. "He is really close to a miscarriage."

"Damn...demons. We need to kill them all," Dee muttered he coughed when he saw Berkeley entering the office.

"Who are we killing?" Berkeley asked and frowned when Dee gave him a look of innocence.

"Is our blood work back yet?" Dee asked looking pointedly at Berkeley's empty hands.

"Do I work in the lab?" Berkeley asked indignant. "Jeremy's birthday is in a couple of weeks and I wanted a few ideas, that's all."

"Try handcuffs, Little D loves 'em," Leon said entering the office. He handed Dee the files from the lab. "I was there picking up things for my case and grabbed yours."

"Awesome," Dee said skirting the issue of Berkeley's question about the murdering of Demons. Berkeley frowned figuring that there was something they were keeping from him. Shrugging his shoulders he left the office leaving the detectives to their cases.

Break

Ryo felt like he and Dee were on trial as they walked into he PTA meeting. The high school teachers lounge was too warm and he thought every eye turned on he, Dee and Lyo. The principal approached with a smile on his face shaking both of their hands. "So glad you could come," The tall man grinned. "On such short notice too."

"Yes, well when you called us all yesterday we had just gotten a case," Dee explained as he handed Lyo to Ryo. The little boy laid his head on Ryo's shoulder and tucked a thumb into his mouth. Ryo sighed and tried to calculate how much braces would cost them in eight years. Ryo noted that several parents whispered as they looked at them. A hush fell over the crowd as Jorge and Jeanne's mom showed up. She was not alone. With her was a tall woman with dark skin and deep brown eyes. She wore her hear in neat dreadlocks that fell to just below her shoulders.

"You must be Ryo and Dee, I am Celene, your sons are friends of my kids." Celene said shaking their hands her dark hair falling to her pale shoulders. "This is my partner Gabrielle."

"Partner?" Dee asked. "I did not know you were a detective. What precinct?"

"Neither of us are detectives," Gabrielle said shaking their hands. "I tried to stay away from the school, it seems that the board is nicer to single moms than couples like us. But Jorge said that things were about to get interesting. If you need support, you've got it." Gabrielle looked Ryo over. "You must be Ryo, Jeanne brought me some of your pie once...Got any more?"

"I'll make you some," Ryo promised smiling. He was glad to see one friendly face among the many hostile glares and outright offensive snickers at their family.

"You're a good man."Gabrielle said as they all went to take their seats.

"As you all know," The principal began when he had everyone's attention. "That the Illinois government has begun what they call a moment of silence." The assembled group nodded and he continued. "I thought that it might be beneficial for our school to start a similar practice."

"This is a public school," A parent spoke up. "We all worked long and hard to separate the church from the state. If you want to run a catholic school become a priest."

"Honey, please calm down," His wife said placing a hand on his arm. She offered an embarrassed smile to the other parents.

"I did not work hard for such a thing," Ryo spoke up with a soft smile as Lyo dozed in his lap. "But you do have a point, which is why I would say that a moment of silence would be good. But non-discriminatory. What I mean is..." Ryo paused when the other parents looked at him as if he were insane. "If a student is Christian and decides to use his moment to pray that is his business. If a student is affiliated with a different religion he or she may do as they please. It seems like a moment that can be used to think about homework, the latest crush they have on another student. Unfair grounding by parents who think they should adhere to a curfew, whatever they choose to do. You will not force the children to pray, or read scripture over the intercom system will you?" The belligerent parent narrowed his eyes at Ryo's logical questioning.

"No," The principal was quick to say. "No, of course not. The children will simply sit for a moment, if they choose to pray or plot spitballs, that it their choice."

"And we are here to vote on that?" Dee asked thinking about the case of various bodies that had turned up around the city.

"Among other things," The principal said shifting from foot to foot and wringing his hands. "Why do we not get this over and done with so that we can attend to other matters." Ryo noted the man's uncomfortable avoidance of eye contact and sighed. "All those in favor of a moment of silent reflection at the start of each day, a show of hands please." The principal smiled as the majority of the parents present raised their hands. "All those who say nay," The principal watched as the angry parent who had spoken up raised his hand. At a prompt look at his wife she raised hers as well. "The ayes have it." The principal announced with a sigh then he firmed his shoulders and started speaking again. "Now we will discuss the festivities taking place this week. As you all know, the students and families have all been working hard and we are grateful, but there are some parents that have voiced concerns about some of the performances that are scheduled."

"Such as," Another parent asked stifling a yawn.

"Well there is some concern about the dance of the..." The principal paused not wanting to speak. He had no problems with Ryo and Dee, he thought they were great parents and whenever the school needed financial support, they were among the first and best contributers.

"Dragon union," Ryo said for the floundering man.

"I don't want my children exposed to such rubbish," The angry parent spoke again.

"Mr. Carlson," Ryo spoke quietly as he patted Lyo's small back. The little boy sighed in his sleep and Mr. Carlson glared at Ryo. "If you did not want your children exposed to different lifestyle choices, perhaps you should have enrolled them in a private school, I hear St Catherine's is accepting applications." Ryo mentioned a catholic school with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he grinned at the principal.

"Excellent point Detective MaClean," Celene said nodding her head. "As it is I am vastly curious to see the performance. I hear it is exquisite and my children were depressed to hear that it might be taken off the line up."

"Will you be in full costume?" Gabrielle asked her eyes lighting up. "Sorry, I am a fashion consultant, I hear Arcadia makes wonderful clothes and I would love to have a peek at them. I have almost all of their videos and concerts, but to actually have a chance to see one up close..." Gabrielle paused a heavy sigh leaving her.

"I do have permission to wear my wedding ensemble," Ryo said with a sigh as he remembered the unbearably romantic evening he had spent with Dee. Several attendees of the meeting all began to speak at once. Some sounding excited to see the elusive practices of the Arcadian Kingdom.

"So shall we vote it then?" Dee said allowing his hand to linger over Ryo's. Their matching bands glinted in the soft light of the room.

"Yes," The principal got to his feet. "All for the dance being performed," Again there was a majority vote some hands springing into the air long before the principal was done speaking. After staring around in shock at the wholehearted affirmation he noted two hands not raised. With a deep sigh the Principal looked up then drawled, "Nay," The principal watched as Mr. Carlson and his wife raised their hands. "So be it, I look forward to the performance. This meeting is adjourned." The principal breathed a sigh of relief that the meeting was over.

"This is bullshit," Mr Carlson snarled getting to his feet.

"Please, Mr Carlson," Dee said as he and Ryo got to their feet. "We try to watch our language in front of the little one. I know he may appear to be sleeping, but you never can tell." Mr. Carlson glowered and prepared to hurl more insults, with his fist clenched he opened his mouth. Dee smiled at him in anticipation. The man backed down taking his wife's hand he stalked from the room. "Coward," Dee said softly to his retreating back. Mr Carlson stiffened for a moment then continued walking his head held high in indignation.

Break

Ryo and Dee paced the displays of the art classes each holding one of Lyo's hands while the little boy rambled on about Miss Joy. They found Bikky's display and halted their movement in awe of his startling talent. The display was titled simply; The Love Of Family. They watched as Lyo sat in a tub with bubbles all around and Ryo on his knees outside the tub and Dee was on the toilet reading a children's book. Next was a picture of Ryo in the kitchen cooking, another was of Rain sleeping surrounded by his plants with Slyph beside him looking like the feline warrior guardian she was. There were several more pictures of the family in random moments that Bikky had captured and drawn to perfection. Dee grinned as he noted the picture of he and Ryo kissing. Intermingled were pictures of Leon, Christopher, Aoi and Count D. There were more of Lord D and JJ, there was a large portrait of Nana with Rest In Peace around a swath of roses.

Ryo paused as he saw a picture of Dee with Renee, above them as if made from clouds was the nun Mother. "Oh, Bikky," Ryo whispered finding what Bikky must have copied from an old photograph in one of his books. He looked to be at most ten, on either side of him were his parents. Next was a picture of Laton and Torcha standing amidst flames. More pictures followed, all of Angel, Collins, Chihaya and Kagetsuya, Jill each Arcadian Royale had their own portrait, next came friends and Carol surrounded by flowers and hearts. There were more pictures of Rain, the entire display in the shape of a heart.

"You guys should get dressed," Bikky said from behind them. They are going to be wrapping this room up soon and calling the performers to the stage and you know it takes you forever to get into that get up." Bikky said avoiding Ryo and Dee's gaze. "I saw several of your salamanders and even a wrym all pacing in your private dressing room... I mean the principals office."

"Bikky," Ryo said softly placing a hand under Bikky's chin he pushed til the young man was looking him in the eye. Saying nothing Ryo pulled him into his arms. "This is wonderful." Ryo noted that Bikky's head was almost at a level with his own. "Sometimes it shocks me how much you have grown." Bikky panicked when he saw the tears in Ryo's eyes. "You don't even come wake me anymore when the light's out in the bathroom."

"I haven't done that in years," Bikky said his dark cheeks turning darker. "Beside, now, going into your bedroom in the middle of the night is taking a great chance at seeing something no kid should have to see. Parents should not do things like that, it's just plain gross." Dee mussed Bikky's hair feeling some of the same sentiments that Ryo displayed. "Hey..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dee groused leaving Lyo with Bikky as he took Ryo's hand. "Don't touch the 'do'." Dee and Ryo left to get dressed leaving Bikky to escort Lyo to Laton and Torcha who wandered around the room. They too paused at his display in awe of his talent.

Break

Rain stood next to Nestoir holding his microphone. Julie was standing with Andromache. They would all sing the song, shadowing each other it would be a hauntingly beautiful accompaniment to Ryo and Dee's movement. Rain took a deep breath when Nestoir tapped his shoulder, the signal to begin. The crowd hushed as Ryo became visible in his elaborate wedding ensemble, only this time, he was wearing his crown. When Dee was spotted across the room wearing his black outfit with his crown mutters began to grow in volume. Dee took his time as he walked to Ryo. When he took Ryo's hand, Nestoir and Rain began to sing.

Nestoir sang softly while Dee took Ryo's hand and arranged them alongside his own.

[Nestoir/Rain: Ahora no, yo no me quiero defender

Dentro de mi cualquier error superare

Y mis momentos mas dificiles por ti

Ryo fell into step with Dee gasping, his face heating as Dee gripped his hips in a sensual move designed to show his prowess and conquering of Ryo.

[Andromache/Julie: There is no reason, there's no rhyme:

it's crystal clear.

I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears.

Every time I look into your eyes you

make me love you,

Ryo blushed but dipped his head in the way Daphnus had taught him. He flet a renewing of the emotions that Dee inspired in him. hearing the awed whisperd of the crowd Ryo continued.

[Nestoir/Rain: Este invierno acabara

[Andromache/Julie: I do truly love you

The entire crowd sat in silence watching as the beautifully dressed couple swirled around the floor seeming to be surrounded by the haunting melody of the quartet on the stage.

[Nestoir/Rain: Libre yo sere

[Andromache/Julie: How you make me love you

[Nestoir/Rain: Volveremos a empezar

[Andromache/Julie: I do truly love you

[Andromache/Julie & Nestoir/Rain: I belong to you, you belong to me forever

Ryo nodded his head as Dee gazed into his eyes. He belonged... they belonged to each other.

[Andromache/Julie: Want you, baby I want you and I thought that you should know that I believe.

You're the wind that's underneath my wings,

I belong to you, you belong to me.

Dee lifted Ryo from his feet and spun him around before they began to mimic one another in a dance of evade and capture.

[Nestoir/Rain: Mi mente ha ido por send Nestoir

[Andromache/Julie: You are my fantasy

Ryo blushed as the words struck a chord in his heart. He smiled at the though that it was just like the first time.

[Nestoir/Rain: Por sentimientos y desiertos aridos

[Andromache/Julie: You are my gentle breeze

[Nestoir/Rain: Con la pasion que me regalas ahora vivire

[Andromache/Julie: and I'll never let you go

[Nestoir/Rain: en aras de tu amor ire

[Andromache/Julie: you're the piece that makes me whole

[Nestoir/Rain: tus olas yo cabalgare

[Andromache/Julie: I can feel you in my soul

Dee took Ryo's hands and moved him to the beat, careful to do the spins correctly, yet swamped by the abundant love in his heart for Ryo.

[Nestoir/Rain: tu sal yo la ..

.[Andromache/Julie & Nestoir/Rain: Por ti vencere todo el miedo que yo siento

[Nestoir/Rain: Cuando me quedan dentro las palabras que yo no llegue a decir

[Andromache/Julie: Want you, baby I want you and I thought that you should know that I believe.

[Nestoir/Rain: Luz en el silencio tu y yo

[Andromache/Julie & Nestoir/Rain : I belong to you, you belong to me

[Andromache/Julie: you're the wind that's underneath my wings,

The crowd gasped as again Ryo was lifted and spun. Several audience members applauded their eyes wide as the two men danced.

[Andromache/Julie: I belong to you, you belong to me.

[Nestoir/Rain: Ahora yo te siento

[Andromache/Julie: I will belong forever

[Andromache/Julie & Nestoir/Rain: to... you...

As they ended with Ryo dipped and Dee's lips pressed to his the audience stood to their feet with wild applause and cheers.

Break

"Will you come on," Bikky urged watching as Rain secured the last braid in his hair with white leather ties. "The limo is waiting. We still have to pick up the girls." Rain nodded he took a deep breath and wiped his damp palms on a handkerchief afraid to stain the white outfit that the old man had given him. Standing in front of the mirror he was glad the clothing fit him loosely. His hair fell to the small of his back with random small braids intermingled throughout the glossy mane. "You look beautiful, now let's move."

"Hold it," Bikky gasped as Ryo stepped into Rain's bedroom holding several boxes. "Rain, give this to Julie," He handed Rain a corsage with a purple orchid in it. "Bikky, give this to Carol," Ryo said giving Bikky a red corsage with white roses. Looking over Bikky's black pants and top, and jacket Ryo could not help but nod his approval. Bikky's long blond hair was tied back with a red band. "You both look very nice, but you are missing something." Bikky frowned looking in the mirror beside Rain. He could see nothing missing from his outfit or Rain's. While the boys were looking at the mirror, Ryo slipped Bikky's crown on his head. Before he could comment he placed Rain's on his head. The circlets gleamed in the light nestled among their tresses. The diamonds winked at them from their reflection.

"Ryo," Rain turned around in awe. "We can wear them?"

"You are royal," Ryo said smoothing the hair he had mussed. "Now go, like Bikky said, the limo is waiting." The boys were met downstairs by Erick, Terry, Ken and Jorge. Standing in a line in front of the fireplace Dee snapped their picture then gave the camera to Bikky. Giving Bikky and Rain cash they both watched as their young men went out on their own.

"You know," Ryo said near tears as the car pulled off with several dragon guards as chaperons. "It only gets worse from here." Dee nodded taking his lover in his arms as the first teardrops fell.  
Powdered Sugre 4

Chilled

Ryo shifted his hips stepping from foot to foot as he arranged Lyo's little dragon costume. The leathery wings kept going off center every time the child moved. "You okay," Dee whispered close to his ear. Ryo nodded turning red watching Bikky snicker behind his false fangs. "I'll be gentler tonight." He promised then pressed a small kiss to Ryo's cheek. "But when you started screaming my name like that I kind of lost it."

"Dee!" Ryo shushed him when Carol and Julie came downstairs. Carol looked ravishing in a white dress and long dark wig. She forgo white face paint this year preferring Heaven's healthy human complexion with her fangs. Julie wore an elaborate flower covered dress with wide pink wings. Rain stood beside her in a simple cheongsam that belted at the waist leaving many folds of cloth hiding his slim figure. His long hair was tied at his nape. With face powder and mascara he resembled a tan Lord D. "Now you boys make sure you keep holding onto Lyo's hand." Ryo informed them as they left to take their little brother trick-or-treating.

"Make sure you come back in about three hours," Dee called placing his hands on Ryo's hips. Ryo sighed as he shut the door making sure the bowl of candy resided in the hall chair so that he would be prepared when their doorbell began to ring. "Yep... that seems about right."

"It'll take three hours to give kids candy?" Rain asked with a grin. "Surely you know that the bell will not stop ringing until well after we return. Whatever plans you have may be postponed."

"Don't worry Dee," Ryo promised. "Our room is soundproofed we can all the fun you want later."

"But I wanted to play trick-or-treat," Dee pouted folding his arms.

"Da-Dee come with us," Lyo offered. Surely if Dee wanted to go trick-or-treating he should leave with them. Dee gave a indulgent smile as he shut the door. No sooner than he started licking Ryo's neck, the door bell rang. With a laugh Ryo got to his feet to hand out the large bowls of cavity inducing sweets.

Break

"I'm a dragon, just like grand da Laton, I'll blow fire..." Lyo danced around as a smiling old lady placed wrapped candy in his little bucket. "Biggy, look, Rain..." Lyo turned around smiling showing them his ample supply of bags. The boys and girls looked around and saw that they had reached the last house on this block.

"We should head back soon," Julie said holding onto Rain's arm as the night wore on getting darker the wind howling in the balmy evening air. "This wind is unusual."

"It's just wind," Jorge said laughing watching as his sister clung to Terry while their younger siblings all clamored around Lyo comparing bags.

"Hey," Bikky pointed. "One last house back there." Bikky peered through the trees to see lights in what appeared to be a small house far enough from the road to not be seen if not for the lights in it's windows.

"When did that get there?" Rain asked feeling his spine tingle as he looked at the house. The closer they got to the house, the further away he wanted to be.

"Look how old it looks," Bikky said. "It has probably been here since California was founded." Bikky laughed again. "You know the rules though, if the lights are on, they have candy. Let's be quick then take 'em all home." Lyo took hold of Bikky's hand as they approached the dilapidated house. Rain gasped as a shiver raced along his spine and he heard the wind roar in his veins followed by a flash of thunder. He looked to the sky, but there was no clouds heralding a storm.

"Wild Wind?" Rain wondered looking up again and seeing nothing. He took another step and the wind roared pushing him back. "Bikky wait!" Rain called out as Bikky knocked on the door. The force of his fist caused the door to swing open Rain gasped as he and Julie were knocked to the ground by a strong gust of wind that tried it's best to pull him back. "Stop it, I won't leave my brothers," Rain commanded. Julie looked at him oddly as the wind died and he got to his feet. Rain wondered why everyone stood staring into what appeared to be a one room shack. He watched as Bikky shoved Lyo and the other children behind him.

"Nice set-up," Bikky said tot he woman inside dressed in ratted colonial clothing. They could not tell the color of the outfit for it was splattered with an obscene amount of blood. He looked in horror at the walls that were covered in the same gory spatter. "That almost looks real. But you know what..." Bikky began to back away when the woman looked at him with clear gray eyes that did not appear to see him, or the group of young people looking at her. Carol gasped and hid her face in Bikky's shoulder when the womans stood reaching out to them blood dripping from her gashed open wrists.

"You have small ones," her voice was hollow, filled with a eerie chill that ran like ice over their skin. They all took another collective step back.

"I'll bet getting this ready took a lot of money and you had none left for candy," Bikky retreated two more steps picking Lyo into his arms his heart rate speeding up as Lyo began to sob. "So we are going to leave you in peace."

"Peace," her voice rose in startling volume as wild laughter shook her form, more blood falling to the floor, her hair looked as if it had once been blond now a matted brown as it was soon dripping as well. "Don't have peace, don't have money, don't have medicine, don't have nothing." She began to approach the door again reaching. "But you do, small ones gone, no children, no medicine, looks healthy." Lyo screamed as she lunged.

"Back!" Rain yelled extending his hands he was shocked to feel a force of wind blow past him pushing the woman until she fell into her chair. She looked startled at the group before her face mottled in demented rage and she began shrieking the door slammed in their faces.

"Run," Bikky urged as he carried Lyo, Rain scooped up another child while Julie sobbed and followed them. Jorge totted one of his siblings while Erick and Terry did what they could to help the older ones too large to carry. Carol looked behind them and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"She's behind us!" She shrieked again. "Bikky..."

"I pressed the panic button, I am getting no reception," Bikky said nearly stumbling over a raised stump he straitened and dared not look back. They heard wild howling in the trees as they dashed to what appeared to civilization. "We weren't this far back," Bikky said. "It did not take us this long to get here."

"That hag beckons," Bikky gasped as he saw an old man running beside him. "You will be safe soon, keep running," He commanded and Bikky recognized him as the old man who had given Rain the native clothing and called him Wind Rider. "Bikky looked beside the old man to see his wife frantically searching through several bags. The bloody woman shrieked again calling for the healthy young one. Bikky felt as if Lyo was being tugged from his arms and held the small boy tight to his chest using his velvet cape to trap the boy to his body.

"I'm not letting go," Bikky spat the words over his shoulder. His blood nearly stilled in his veins as he saw the bloody woman reaching out clawing at the air her clothes fluttering in the dark wind as she ran after them her feet never touching the ground. "I won't..." Bikky yelled at her running on. "Rain, you hold on to me," Bikky said over his shoulder. Rain nodded grasping the belt lop of Bikky's pants they crashed through the endless woods.

"Do not stop until you are with your parents," The old woman commanded as she and her husband ceased running. They both pulled two large sticks with bells and balls attached the bells jingled as they waved them. The old man reached into a pouch for some blessed dirt that he blew into the bloody woman's face. She howled in pain rage evident as she again reached after the retreating figures of the children. "She-Hag you are bound," The old woman commanded as simultaneously she and her husband slammed their sticks deep into the ground. The bloodied woman tried to continue to run after the children but fell back as if caught in a net. She tried several more times yelling in anguish before she slumped to her knees on the ground and moaned in agony. Bikky heard the sorrowful sound, but refused to turn around. He and the others kept going and soon found themselves near their home. They found the street deserted as the curfew had long ago passed. Bikky's phone began to buzz immediately as the cold wind died around them.

Ignoring his phone they continued running until they crashed up the grand staircase and into the door to find Ryo standing with his phone in his hand. Dee stood wearing a jacket preparing to leave the house. He stared down at the tangle of sobbing children in the hall. "Where the hell have you all been!?" Dee demanded when no said anything. "We have been worried sick for the past hour, Ryo was near ready to declare war!"

Ryo hung up the phone when he saw the Bikky was shaking as he held on to Lyo. "Dee...wait a sec." Ryo got to his knees on the floor near the huddled children and teenagers. "Bikky?" Ryo said softly watching as Bikky pulled Rain free of the tight grip the other boy had on his pants. Bikky nodded his head as he rocked Lyo back and forth. Ryo began to worry as Lyo sobbed clinging to his Biggy.

"I didn't let him go," Bikky said to Ryo his breathing ragged.

"I want to go home," Julie sobbed. "But I'm not going out there," She looked at the door and began to hyperventilate. "Don't make me go out there."

"It's okay," Dee said kneeling next to Ryo.

"No it isn't," Carol sobbed. "I have seen some odd stuff on Arcadia, I know the secrets, I have been there, but... not like this... nothing like this."

"Bikky," Ryo said calmly trying to take Lyo from Bikky's arms. Bikky held the boy tight refusing to release him. "It's okay Bikky, give me Lyo."

"Ryo," Bikky said tossing his arm around Ryo's neck pulling Rain and Dee into the embrace as well. "I did not let him go."

"Biggy keep me from bad lady, Rain make bad lady go away." Lyo sobbed reaching for Ryo. Only then did Bikky release his hold.

"Bikky," Dee said close to Bikky's ear, sure the other kids were in too much shock to care what they said he continued. "Were you attacked by demons."

"No," Dee sprang into action his gun out and pointed at the intruders. The old man and his wife both held up their hands in innocence. "We were called to aid the wind rider by Wild Wind himself."

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Dee said. "You kids get upstairs and get out of those costumes, we'll take you home in a bit." Dee looked at the old couple. Bikky and Rain stubbornly refused to leave. Lyo clung so tight to Ryo that it was no point in trying to dislodge his little fingers.

"Please,"Ryo said in a gentle voice as he got to his feet with Lyo in his arms. "Come into the living room."

"I will explain," The old man said. "When this land was first settled by the Europeans there was a family that settled in those woods. They did not have much money, but they were happy. They had two small children with them, the man I think was a woodsman, he hunted to feed them all. One day he oldest child became ill. He infected the younger child. They did not have money for medicine and both children died. Stricken with grief the wife went mad and murdered her husband with his own Axe, then she sat cradling his body for days. When the town marshal came looking for her she sliced him up as well then opened her own wrists."

"Every year," The old woman continued. "On this night she beckons to those who can see her lights. Trying to steal healthy children. She traps them in the woods with vile illusions and then they are found dead in the woods several weeks later. There are not many who can see her lights..." The old lady looked at Bikky with a deep gaze as if trying to peer into his very soul.

"Who are you that Wild Wind would send you to me?" Rain asked looking into the deep brown eyes of the old man. "And if you can hear the Thunder Bird, why are you not the Wind Rider?"

"I am too old," The old man said. "But in my youth, I rode wild and free, just as my son did after me and as his son is now expected to do." The man met Rain's eyes with sage nod. "Of course I knew you when I saw you, I was there the night of your birth, Rain Cloud."  
Powdered Sugre 5

Distractions

Ryo stood within the circle of Dee's arms as the door shut on their boys. "Are... Are you crying?" Dee asked when he felt a warm drop on his neck. Ryo shook his head refusing to look up at Dee. It was times like these when his manhood was the most insulted. "Oh, baby," Dee whispered. He lifted Ryo's face and began to place kisses along the smooth damp cheeks. "Just because they grow up doesn't mean they won't need us."

"I know," Ryo wiped his face. "But, I remember when I first saw Bikky. He was sitting in your chair, trying to be brave. He had just seen his dad's corpse and still he refused to cry. So strong, even then. To see him now, I could not be more proud."

"He could have gone either way," Dee said taking Ryo's hand to lead him upstairs. "I think he has great potential to do great things. It is your influence that turned his energy into something remarkable."

"You helped more than I could, you understand him on a different level," Ryo said taking his shoes off inside their bedroom.

"Go on and say it," Dee grinned massaging Ryo's slim hips. "I understand him on a street level, cause that's where we both come from."

"Where you come from does not determine where you go," Ryo said in a soft voice. He gasped as Dee gripped his bottom. "Dee... the boys..."

"Leave the phones on and near. We can answer if they call." Dee said pulling Ryo into an embrace. Ryo sighed then opened his mouth to Dee's tongue as it demanded entrance. Dee tasted the heady essence of Ryo his heart swelled at Ryo's complete surrender. "That's right," Dee muttered moving his lips to Ryo's neck then back to his lips. "Ummm," Dee flicked his tongue against Ryo's then sucked Ryo's into his mouth.

"Ah," Ryo gasped falling into Dee. Dee was making quick work of undoing the buttons on Ryo's shirt.

"I'm going to lick you all over," Dee promised pressing kisses along Ryo's neck. Ryo sighed leaning his head to the side offering Dee more access to his heated skin. "Especially..." Ryo flushed when Dee gripped his bottom. Ryo placed his hands on Dee's shirt and began to tug the soft material over Dee's head. When Dee's chest was bare, Ryo swirled his tongue around Dee's pert little nipples. "Ooh, Baby," Ryo grinned against the skin now moist with his mouth. Ryo sucked the small morsel into his mouth. "Damn baby," Dee huffed pushing Ryo back onto the bed. Ryo gasped when Dee grasped his pants and tugged them free of Ryo's slender figure. "So beautiful," Dee whispered almost reverent as he ran his hands over Ryo's flanks kneading the supple muscles of his calves then his thighs..

"Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee crawled over him. Dee rubbed his hips hard into Ryo pressing him into the bed. The rough feeling of Dee's jeans against the pale nudity of Ryo's form raced shivers up Ryo's spine. Ryo's entire body locked and shivered as Dee trailed his tongue over the sensitive peaks of his chest. Dee sucked one deep into his mouth causing Ryo to gasp.

"Feel good?" Dee asked as he bit down on the tender peak. Ryo nodded his head with his eyes closed he could not see Dee appreciate the blush that stained his pale skin. Dee followed his tantalizing nipple torture with small bites and sucks along Ryo's collar bone. He then moved down to his tummy and on to his indented belly button surrounded by lean muscles honed by years of training. "Spread your legs Ryo," Dee said his hands pressing and stroking the firm thighs of his lover. Ryo turned crimson, but did as Dee commanded his body no longer in his control.

"Ah..." Ryo cried out when Dee gripped him in a firm hand that gentled as he began to stroke.

"You love it," Dee whispered with his mouth pressed to Ryo's excited member. Ryo cringed as his hips bucked up into Dee's agile hand. Dee opened his mouth placing wet kisses along the shaft of his lover. He licked up enjoying the sound of Ryo's needful sighs and moans. "You want me to suck?" Dee asked stealing the glistening pearl drop of moisture at the tip of Ryo's need. "I know you like it," Dee said then swallowed Ryo whole.

"Sugoi!" Ryo cried out tucking his bottom lip between the even length of his teeth. He nibbled until the lip was red and succulent.

"No baby, don't chew those pretty lips," Dee said sliding a hand up to slip his fingers into Ryo's mouth. Ryo sucked greedily almost ashamed of his need of Dee, yet never wanting to deny this pleasure. Ryo feared he would go mad as Dee's hot mouth and sweet tongue abandoned his member to lick the sensitive area behind. Dee removed his fingers when he feared they would be bitten as he licked the perfect bud of Ryo's entrance.

"Dee!" Ryo called out his hips raising with a wild abandon nearly unseating Dee from his position. Dee grinned as he wiggled his tongue. Using his fingers he probed for entrance then allowed his tongue to squirm inside. Ryo thrashed on the bed his entire body aflame with need. Dee began to pump his member in time to the crazed movements of his tongue inside of Ryo's tight heat. Ryo began to pant strange mixtures of moans and indecipherable Japanese pouring from his lips in sobbed endearments as Dee drove his tongue deeper and deeper still inside of him. "Dee... I... Kimochi.. I'm..." Ryo spilled his warm seed over Dee's hand. Ryo was still trembling when he felt the bed move as Dee removed his pants. "Ummm, Dee," Ryo reached for his lover.

Dee smiled pulling their jar of lubrication from the drawer beside their bed. Dee pressed deep kisses to Ryo's lips as he reached for the many pillows that occupied their bed. He stacked them against the headboard before leaning Ryo against it. Sitting up he stared curiously at Dee. "Keep your legs open," Dee said pressing his slick finger inside of Ryo.

"Oh," Ryo's eyes widened when Dee's fingers found his most sensitive area and pushed. Smiling Dee crawled over and pressed his hardness into Ryo. "Dee... so deep," Ryo panted as Dee pressed in further.

"Relax Ryo, push your knees up and wrap your legs around me," Ryo nodded his head and did as Dee suggested. He sighed as the pressure inside of him eased. "Better baby?" Dee asked holding still his arms beginning to shake as they supported his weight over the smaller man. Ryo nodded unable to speak. Dee was cautious as he shifted his hips. He was more getting comfortable than thrusting causing Ryo to sigh and move his hips into Dee. "Doesn't hurt?" Dee asked needing to be sure the new position was not one to cause pain.

"I might be sore if you thrust too hard, but..." Ryo forced the words from his mouth refusing to allow his mind to muddle completely. "It feels good. I can feel every inch of you."

"I found this on those old 'house boy' scrolls that Little D gave you."

"I forgot all about those," Ryo confessed wrapping his arms around Dee even as his legs held the broader man close. Dee smiled and thrust causing Ryo to gasp trying hard not to scream as Dee pressed into his sweet spot.

"I'll get it every time," Dee promised thrusting again to prove his theory. Ryo tried again not to scream managing to hold his pride intact. Again and Ryo was not so sure. He knew Dee loved to make him lose his mind in bed, but... Another thrust and Ryo forgot what he was fighting for.

"Dee... Dee! Dee!" Ryo began to cry in between loud moans and gasps for air.

"Yeah baby," Dee panted as he thrust in hard, ground his hips against Ryo, pulled nearly out then slammed in again. Ryo gasped as his body locked hard around Dee he held Dee's shoulders, slick with sweat as the man heaved over him. "Scream for me," Dee begged pushing in deep and moving his hips in a circle. Ryo closed his eyes. "Look at me, I want to see you come," Dee begged. "You're eyes are magnificent." Ryo gasped and opened his fathomless orbs. Tears swam as Dee pressed in again and again driving hard into his prostate. A loud wail began to build in his throat as Dee watched his eyes darken the irises nonexistent in the sockets. Ryo screamed as he flooded their bellies with his enjoyment. Dee smiled his own orgasm holding him in Ryo's tightness. The feeling of the hot release against his insides sent Ryo over, so soon after the last one tears stung and fell from Ryo's eyes. Dee lay heavy on top of Ryo as their breathing slowed. He felt the even deepness of breaths Ryo sucked in and looked down to see the other man asleep. Dee was gentle as he pulled himself from Ryo's body. Ryo sighed in his sleep uttering Dee's name.

Dee was gentle as he moved the pillows shifting Ryo on the bed. He then went to get a towel to clean them both off. Dee checked the clock, satisfied that the boys would be a few more hours yet, he went to get a shower.

Break

(Several Hours Later)

Dee heard the loud steps on the porch and smiled, it was eleven thirty exactly. Dee sat his book aside as the key turned in the lock. "Bye guys," Bikky called laughing. Rain walked in with his head down and his face red.

"Good night?" Dee asked when Bikky looked at him. Bikky's eyes went from Dee to Rain then back again before the tall teenager burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Rain wailed casting about for a kind face. "Where's Ryo?" Dee looked upstairs and Rain dashed off.

"Oh, hey wait... he's" Dee started to go after Rain but paused when Bikky continued to laugh. "What did you do?"

"Me..." Bikky squawked offended by Dee's accusatory stance. Dee stood with his arms folded his eyes boring into his son. "I did not do anything. I was making out with Carol, and Julie decided that when Rain moved to kiss her good night, she would up the ante... But, she took her shoes off so that she would not be taller than Rain. Rain was shocked to feel her tongue, I'm guessing here," Bikky held up his hands and shrugged remembering the gasp Rain had emitted. "Rain backed up, tripped over her shoes and they both went down." Bikky could barely finish for the chuckles that rocked his entire body.

Dee tried hard not to join in the mirth at the younger boys expense. "You should not laugh at him," Dee said biting his cheek in a firm attempt to hold in his own laughter.

"But Dee," Bikky's glee was contagious. "You should have seen it..." Bikky grinned. "I'm going to have to teach him, or you and Ryo will have to go at it big time in front of him or something... I am surprised he did not bite her tongue off, you know how he is with food. Anything in his mouth has a danger of being consumed. Man... I love him." Bikky said his laughter dying as he thought of his brother. "He has been through so much," Bikky sobered glancing upstairs when he heard Ryo and Dee's door open. "But still he is so innocent." Dee said nothing. He clapped a hand on Bikky's shoulder before sending the boy upstairs to change.

Rain took his jacket off before heading into Ryo and Dee's bedroom. He could hear Bikky laughing and sighed before creeping down the hall. He found Ryo laying in bed with his arm cradling his head. Ryo was beautiful in his pale exhaustion. Rain's eyes traveled over the bare chest. He blushed when he saw the mouth shaped bruises near the peaks of Ryo's pectorals. Ryo sighed turning over causing the sheet to drop to the curve of his bare bottom. "Oh my gosh!" Rain gasped turning around to leave the room.

"Hm, Rain," Ryo sniffed, his eyes opening immediately alert.

"N...Nothing, s...Sorry," Rain stammered heading for the door.

Ryo sat up pulling his sheet secure around his waist. "Rain wait," Ryo called and smiled when the boy turned around. "Come here and tell me about it," Rain was hesitant, but walked over to the bed. Ryo sat a clean pillow off the floor on the bed. "Sit here, it's safe." Ryo said with a grin. "I'll have to change the sheets later, Dee can sleep in the wet spots." Rain laughed at ease by Ryo's playful banter. Rain took a deep breath and began to spew the events of this night that he would never forget.

Break (end flashback)

The precinct was full of the normal din that was a constant backdrop of detectives and criminals. Leon was whistling as he strolled into Ryo and Dee's office with Alicia. "She came by to see you," Leon explained he was just reaching for a file on Ryo's desk when the phone rang.

Dee grinned when he saw that it was his line. "I got it baby," Dee said picking up the phone. "Laytner... oh hell, Bobby, what's it been ten years?" Dee said with a wide grin as Alicia moved over to speak to Ryo. "Yeah man, what's up?" Dee said sitting at his desk. "Ah...man," Ryo turned away from Alicia when he heard the sorrow in Dee's voice.

"Excuse me," Ryo said then moved over to his lover. Dee felt Ryo's hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Damn...yeah," Dee said. "All, right, I'll talk to you later." Dee hung up and sat for a moment simply holding on to Ryo's hand. "Baby," Dee said tugging Ryo's hand until he stood between Dee's spread legs. "I uh...may have to leave soon, like end of the week."

"Leave?" Ryo grew alarmed.

"Yeah, and I may have to give you my badge for a while," Ryo grew alarmed at those words knowing the significance.

"Dee..." Ryo got to his knees in front of Dee. "I'm going with you."

"The kids... Ryo I may have to do things that... I don't want you involved." Dee kissed Ryo's forehead. "Bobby was adopted and moved out to Detroit, he was always a bad ass, you know... He has three brothers, his mom..." Dee paused. "She was awesome...the day she came by, I was in Juvie, so... Bobby says that she probably would have taken me too."

"Dee, what's wrong?" Ryo said feeling Dee's hands tighten on his own.

"I met her a couple times, real sweet lady." Dee seemed far away. "They killed her Baby, some bad things are happening and I am going to help. The law is not going to do it this time. From what it sounds like, there might be a dirty cop in there somewhere. So I am going to go there not as a cop, but as a friend."

"Dee...What does this mean?" Ryo said showing Dee his left hand. Dee looked at the beautiful band on Ryo's hand. Ryo picked up Dee's left hand to kiss the ring there. "Where you go I go. We can take the boys with, however long it takes... we'll be okay, we are a family. The boys can have a temporary transfer to a school there. We will work on this together. As long as we are in the King's army and royalty, we will always have a gate to Arcadia... Whatever we have to do, we will do it together." Ryo promised getting to his feet.

"Thanks Babe," Dee said blinking away moisture.

"Little D and I will be there too. Lord D was just saying that we need time away." Leon said still in the office with Alicia. "Open a shop there, Lord D can take care of him he can like, stay in the garden while Lord D runs the shop. We are family too, whatever problem you have effects us all."

"You are willing to go to Detroit?" Dee asked looking at his friend in awe.

"Sofu and Auri can handle things here. We work as a team remember. I am sure JJ would feel the same. It would be good, too many people come to the shop looking for Little D, that's why Lord D wants to take him away. We were just going to move to Arcadia for a while but this is better."

"I thought he couldn't be stressed out," Ryo said worried for Count D as he was in his fifth month.

"He won't be," Leon grinned then looked around to ensure that no one was around he said. "Lord D can make a garden and keep him there."

"You guys... Let's go," Dee got to his feet to hug Ryo. "We will help them and let his mom rest in peace." Ryo turned to leave the office so that he could inform the Commissioner of their plans but paused when he saw Alicia in the doorway.

"Ryo... I'm pregnant."

Powdered Sugre 6

Mad Dash

Chihaya's large purple eyes grew round as Count D got to his feet. "Maybe you should not move around so much." Chihaya stood and placed both hands on either side of D. "You are rather round about the middle."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," Count D groused as he loaded the tea tray. The chime on the shop door sounded and he looked up with fear until he saw that it was Kagetsuya and Ryo. Count D tried to lift the tray, winced then stood with tears in his eyes. Ryo was at his side in an instant taking the tray while Kagetsuya took Count D gently by the arm and helped him back into his chair.

Though Ryo was too kind to speak, Kagetsuya frowned at him. "Count D the younger," Kagetsuya began. "I do believe I heard somewhere that you were to stay off of your feet."

"It is just tea," Count D argued firming his lower lip. Count D splayed his hands over his tummy rubbing the growing mound. His tears eased and a smile crept over his features. "Father is coming for a checkup today and I wanted him to worry about me less. I thought that if he saw me out of bed..."

"That I would think anything other than the truth," Count D gasped as Lord D walked over to place his hands on the back of D's chair.

"You look so tired lately ChiChiUe, you work too hard..."

"To save you and my grandson, I am fine child," Lord D assured D kneeling down by his chair he placed his hands on D's tummy. Lord D then moved to a chair. He was smiling as he began serving tea. "JJ tells me that soon we will be on a journey."

"I know, Leon said as much, but I wonder," Ryo sipped thoughtfully then continued. "Is it safe for you?" Count D shrugged his eyes going to his father.

"Of Course," Lord D assured them. "Father is already there setting up a shop. You and I will then leave this shop through a garden and enter Arcadia, we will leave Arcadia through another garden and enter the new shop. You will remain in the garden allowing nature, the animals and myself to care for you. Leon will travel with us as will Christopher, Kiba, Shinrai, Aoi and JJ. Ryo, Dee and their children will take a plane."

"Chichiue, I understand that you declined the care of the dragon spawn." D said worried then he looked at Ryo.

"My energy is needed for you child. I am sure Ryo understands." Lord D smiled hoping that Count D would not notice the lines of fatigue around his eyes, or that he had lost weight. It was no help to his current condition that he was in heat and craving JJ. JJ obliged him to a great extent leaving them both exhausted. "You are not the reason for my condition," Lord D smiled a secret smile that Count D knew all to well. It was one he often wore when he thought of Leon.

"Well now," Lord D startled when Soofu A appeared at his side. "Let you be gone to check him."

"With all due respect Soofu," Lord D got to his feet to exhibit a traditional jol to the ancient being. "He has not finished his visit."

"So sorry to hear that, but I do not have time for a tea break." Soofu A said looking around at the visitors. "I am sure they will await your return."

"You have the right to witness the birth of the youngest D child, not embarrass him during his pregnancy. Please allow us the privacy of his check-ups." Lord D said when he noted the Count D had turned scarlet at the mortifying thought of someone else looking at him while he was unclothed.

"You are delaying the check-up, and wasting my time," Soofu A pulled Lord D to his feet keeping a grip on his arm. "Surely you know that..."

"Must you bully my children?" Sofu D stormed into the shop a gale of wind a testimony to his anger. He walked over and took Lord D from his brother. "I concede that you did indeed worm you way into this situation, but you need not gloat and we will in turn try hard not to begrudge you the right."

"You have returned," Soofu A smiled enjoying the fire he could see in his siblings eyes. "Good," Sofu D paused not sure what his brother was playing at. " I do not believe it wise of you to leave them alone. One too weak to stand for any length of time," Soofu A glanced at D where he sat panting and holding his large tummy. " And the other too exhausted to defend him even if he knew how." Lord D blushed for once in his life regretting that he had no self defense training at all. He could not even defend himself, let alone his son. It was the past all over again, his son in danger and he, helpless to do anything about it.

"Soofu..." Sofu D said looking at D and Lord D then at his oldest brother.

"Care for your family, this place is still watched, you must leave tonight," Soofu A was gone long before anyone present thought of any words to say.

Break

Ryo stood at the register waiting for the clerk to finish ringing up their items. Rain and Bikky stood beside him silent and sullen. They understood the need to stay together as a family, but leaving their girls and friends behind was getting tougher each time they left. Lyo rested on Ryo's hip with his thumb tucked in his mouth. Ryo had given up trying to keep the appendage from the little boy's mouth. His cell phone rang and he stood aside to answer. "Dee, yes, we are all outfitted for cold. I know," Ryo paused and smiled. Then chuckled as he continued. "I went on line and checked the weather, it is extremely cold and snowing so I have boots, thick clothing and coats, hats, scarves and gloves. Wool pajamas, everything we would ever need to..." Ryo paused a smile on his face as he hung up laughing. Dee's, "how am I supposed to get you out of those?" Lingering in his mind as they left the near empty store heading out into the night.

Bikky sighed then patted Rain. "May as well give up sulking, nothing we can do about this." Bikky nodded with a level of maturity that Rain had begun to admire. "We may be back before Christmas," Rain nodded his head then scampered after Ryo to help him load the things in the back of the large SUV. Ryo set Lyo in his car seat then shut the door so that he could help his boys. They were all laughing when the sound of a can rolled over to them. Ryo saw the can and paled reaching to shove the boys away from the thick clouds of smoke that billowed around them. Coughing Ryo tried again to move Rain and Bikky only to see that they had already succumbed. Ryo pulled, going to his knees then slumped unconscious on the pavement.

Break

Dee frowned as Cujo barked and scratched at the door. Dee opened the door thinking the large dog needed to relieve himself. Dee cursed when Cujo latched his sharp teeth into his pants, though the creature was careful not to bite flesh. Slyph whined and hissed, her fur on end making her look twice her normal size. "What?" Dee said then looked to the clock. Ryo and the boys should have been home a long time ago. His house phone rang and Dee gulped feeling chills down his spine. "Laytner," He answered then gasped his heart constricted as a police officer from his own precinct told him to come down and pick up Lyo and fill out a report.

"Detective Laytner," The officer said before hanging up. "We have a witness and foul play is suspected. Thankfully the young child was left behind in the car."

"Uh...yeah," Dee agreed even when he felt like his world was ending.  
Powdered Sugre 7

Unexpected Blaze

Ryo came awake with a start when he realized he could not move his arms. He felt the cold metal and knew he was handcuffed with his arms behind him. He heard whimpering and turned his head with a wince as the after-affects of the drugs made him move slower. He saw Rain with his hands tied and his head in Bikky's lap sobbing. "It...It's okay," Ryo struggled over the words then coughed as his lungs cleared the last of the smoke from his body.

"You think so," Ryo turned to look at Randolph. "You see him?" Ryo's eyes turned to follow the nod of Randolph's head. He saw the wild eyed man hunched in the corner. Ryo swore that he had not noticed the man before. He crouched with his blond hair shaggy and unkempt. "He likes crack you see," Randolph continued. "He will do anything for a measly twenty bucks." Randolph leaned over and pressed his lips hard to Ryo's ignoring the other man's struggles. Ryo spit when Randolph backed away smiling as he saw the vibrant red of Ryo's lips swelling with the brutal pressure of his assault. "I am going to take you at your word Randy, pretty Randy, Sexy Ryo," Randolph said trailing a hand over Ryo's chest. "I know royalty has honor, even before that, you are a damned good man, better than me any way. Whatever," Randolph smiled then moved down until he was eye level with Ryo. "You are going to give me your word that you won't fight me. You will give me what I want."

"I won't do it, Randolph." Ryo said shaking his head he saw Bikky's eyes open and the boy frowned then brought his bound hands to Rain's hair. Stroking the silky tresses Bikky began to reassure his brother.

"He's going to...r...r...r...rape," Rain gasped as he forced the word out of his mouth. "Ryo, that man, he..."

"Won't be rape if he doesn't fight," Randolph's words caused Rain to gasp and lower his head refusing to meet Randolph's eyes. "You see Ryo, we are going to go in there." Randolph pointed to a television that had a bedroom in the screen. "And if you fight me, he will put a bullet in each of their heads." Ryo heard the gasps and looked over at his boys. Randolph pulled Ryo's chair near the door and the addict got to his feet brandishing a gun between the two boys. "I'm going to undo the cuffs now Ryo, no sudden moves, or they both die." Ryo was silent as Randolph freed his wrists.

When Randolph pulled him to his feet allowing his hand to trail over Ryo's firm bottom Rain cried out. "No Ryo, I'd rather die!" His sobs could be heard as Randolph shoved Ryo from the room.

"He's watching, Ryo," Randolph warned as soon as the door closed leaving them in the bedroom. "Don't fight me."

"I don't want this, don't do this," Ryo tried to reason with Randolph. He gasped when Randolph pushed him back on the bed and ripped the buttons on his shirt. Ryo thought fast, if he started a fire would he be able to reach the boys before that mad man shot them? Would Rain know enough to use wind pressure to block a bullet? Too many unknown variables left his hands tied, there was nothing he could do. Tears began to fall down Ryo's face as Randolph licked his neck.

"Don't cry Ryo, I'll make it good for you," Randolph promised feeling the strong, sleek muscles of Ryo's chest.

Break

Dee looked at the two old natives with a mixture of anger and incredulity. "It is not my fault that Rain was taken," Dee argued their accusations. "There was no way I could have known that... I mean maybe, we have been a lot more cautious lately since Randolph escaped, but with the rush, we got a little careless. He is only human you know."

"You underestimated him because he is only human," The old man glared at Dee. "Now look what has come of it."

"That's not fair," Alicia defended Dee from where she sat holding Lyo in the police station. Jill frowned having told Dee that Leon and JJ were already gone. "They are excellent detectives and awesome parents."

"Perhaps they should remember that the next time a known threat is loose," The old man said Dee slumped in his chair. "What will you do about this?"

"I will get them back!" Dee said firming his resolve to retrieve his family.

"How?" Dee turned to see Laton enter the office.

"However I have to," Dee promised thinking of his Ryo in Randolph's clutches. Who knew what madness the man had planned, not to mention that he had the boys as well.

"Are you sure you want him back?" Laton asked his dark eyes, so like Ryo's, boring into Dee.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Dee demanded feeling rage build as he looked at the old dragon king.

"A legitimate one considered what this man intends to do to my grandson." Laton said heaving a heavy sigh. "Can you bear it knowing another has touched him?"

"He's still Ryo, he's still the one I love," Dee affirmed nodding his head. "If we hurry..."

"Where to?" Laton asked he stared hard at Dee. "Find him in your heart first and then let it lead you to him."

Dee sat, it was not hard for him to find Ryo in his heart. It seemed the other man occupied every crevice of the organ. Dee thought of Ryo in bed, pliant and eager, shy and embarrassed, wild and abandoned, his. He thought of him in the kitchen cooking, cleaning, singing along with his radio. Dee thought of Ryo bathing Lyo, taking care of Rain and Bikky and every other child that came in contact with them. "I got him, now what?" Dee said and gasped as Laton gripped his head in one hand and placed a hand over his heart. Dee felt intense heat flash inside of his body that caused him to fear breathing smoke. Dee gasped when a clear picture formed in his mind. "A warehouse, by the waterfront...seven blocks out of town..." Dee nearly fell out of his chair when Laton pulled his hands away. "We have to hurry, you were right, Randolph is..." Dee could not finish, he simply got to his feet and left the precinct with Jill and Laton.

Break

"Rain," Bikky said after both pant legs were soaked with his brother's tears. "Rain, you have to stop that and listen to me." Rain looked up then he saw the addict with his gun hand shaking as it trained on both of them. "You understand what Ryo's about to go through...Stop it!" Bikky commanded when Rain seemed ready to get lost in his own painful memories. Rain breathed deep several times sounding near hyperventilation, but he did calm and look at Bikky. "We have to help him. He is doing this to protect us." Rain nodded his head thinking that he would rather die than have Ryo feel the same pain that gave him nightmares to remember. "Okay," Bikky continued to whisper. In a louder voice he said. "hey, I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'm not stupid!" The addict snarled coming to his feet. "You just sit tight while Carl has his fun with your daddy," Bikky narrowed his eyes and got to his feet.

"I said I have to pee," Bikky ground out using his bound to undo his pants. Rain stared in awe as Bikky relieved himself on the man's feet. "Look, he had some of his tea," Bikky said still relieving himself. "At dinner, so in about five minutes he's going to have to poop, where is a bathroom? Or would you rather I sat him in your lap?" Bikky shook a couple of times then pulled his zipper. "What a relief," He sighed happily rain got to his feet he pulled the long hem of his shirt up and undid his zipper.

"I don't need a toilet yet, but uh..." The addict resettled his gun ready to shoot as Rain relieved himself on his feet as well as his legs. "Sorry, my aim is not as good as his."

"Can't shoot us, if Ryo's not fighting," Bikky said looking at the screen and feeling his stomach turn as someone other than Dee was pressing Ryo to a bed. Bikky was relieved to see that Randolph had not taken Ryo's pants off. They had shot, even if it was a slim one.

"Stop," Ryo sobbed when Randolph reached into his pants. "Randolph... I'm going to be sick," Ryo panted his stomach churned as Randolph groped inside his pants.

"No Ryo, just relax, okay," Ryo gasped his eyes closed tight as he felt the rude hand palm him. Ryo heaved and Randolph backed away his eyes wide and Ryo leaned over the side of bed and vomited. "Why?" Randolph demanded tears falling from his own eyes. "I love you. Just as much as he does, I want you so badly..." Ryo heaved again when Randolph pushed him onto his stomach preparing to pull the pants completely from his body. "I don't care, turned this way, at least you won't choke..." Randolph undid his own pants then stopped as the unmistakable sound of a gunshot could be heard followed closely by another.

"I did not fight..." Ryo said his heart crying out to Rain and Bikky as he shoved Randolph away with a force that surprised the other man. "No...not my boys," Ryo cried running for the door.

"Wait, even so, it's too late, let me have you," Randolph begged throwing his arms around Ryo's waist. Bringing his hand down hard in a expert judo move Randolph fell away stunned and in pain as Ryo dashed from the room. He crashed into the other room with awe to find the addict on the floor bleeding from his stomach.

He found Bikky leaning against the wall holding what looked to be a swollen wrist and Rain holding a smoking gun. His unbound hands were steady as his eyes blazed from within with a rage that frightened Ryo. "I want Ryo..." Rain sobbed his entire body trembling.

"I'm here, Rain," Ryo said his voice soft as he approached the wild eyed teen. "It's okay," Ryo placed a hand on Rain's rigid shoulder the boy collapsed against Ryo releasing the gun to Ryo's hand. Looking at the addict Ryo saw that he would be dead in moments the blood was too dark and thick. Ryo palmed the gun and aimed it at his head. Without a thought he fired, not wanting his death on Rain's innocent hands. "It's okay... Ryo assured Rain as he took the boy away from the corpse to go free Bikky from his cuffs. "How did you get out?" Ryo asked hoping to take Rain's mind off the ordeal. He saw the cuffs on the floor in a puddle of what looked suspiciously like urine and smelled as well.

"I'm skinny," Rain sniffled. "Slide right off," Rain hicupped. "he cuffed me over my clothes and it came right off when I tugged."

"Good boy," Ryo said sitting the gun on the table so that he could unlock Bikky. Ryo startled when a book was hurled over knocking the gun behind the table. He turned to see Randolph in the doorway his eyes wide and red with tears and anger. "Listen, it's over."

"Kill me too Ryo... you have to," Randolph said stepping into the room. Ryo got to his feet putting his body in front of the boys. "It's the only way. I'll never give up. I want you too much. I have to have you, to know what you feel like inside."

"You're sick," Ryo said palms splayed out in front of him prepared for a wild move by the deranged man.

"So..." Randolph shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do Ryo? I'm in love with you."

"That's not love!" Rain shouted his vehemence shocked Randolph he came around Ryo pointing a finger at the crazed ex-detective. "It is a cruel mockery of the real thing. I have known what you want from Ryo, and I have seen the love that Dee has for him. It's different. What you want... that's not love." Rain shook his head his eyes traveling over Ryo's bare chest he saw the fresh marks next to the ones Dee had left and felt ill. "You are mad to think otherwise."

"You shut up!" Randolph yelled rounding on Rain. Ryo shoved the boy hard away from Randolph keeping himself in front of them. He sighed shaking his head then launched himself at Ryo. Ryo blocked the boys and fell to the ground under the weight of Randolph. Ryo gasped remembering how much larger than himself Randolph was. Shoving hard he freed himself from the hold and began to pummel Randolph. Realizing that the man wanted him to beat him to death, Ryo moved away and again protected the boys. "Finish it," Randolph begged spitting blood and teeth from his mouth. "Jail won't hold me Ryo. I'll try again. Next time I will just kill them all first, then fuck you. I won't give up."

"You...Rat...Bastard..." Bikky fumed his cheeks red and puffed out in his rage. Ryo heard the strange timbre in his voice and dared to look away from Randolph in order to see Bikky. Ryo gasped to see the wildness in Bikky's eyes, the bright blue was now nearly indigo and pinpoints in his anger. Ryo had a brief moment of clarity as he remembered Wild Wind saying that Bikky had been claimed by the dragon. No more time was left for thoughts as the room was lit with a heavy blaze. "You will not come near Ryo again!" Bikky yelled and Randolph screamed as his clothes was soon burning.

"Bikky..Bikky... Look at me..." Ryo pulled until Bikky was facing him. "Stop it."

Tears fell from Bikky's eyes as he gazed into Ryo's dark orbs. "I... I don't know how." Bikky sniffled and Ryo held them close as the door was soon blocked by leaping flames.

Break

Dee wondered why Laton smiled as they approached a building that was obviously on fire. "These flames boast the purity of the dragon, yet it was not my Snap Dragon that started it." Laton explained as he kicked the door of the abandoned factory in and entered the building.

"There is another dragon in there?" Dee asked then dashed up the stairs not waiting for a reply. He had to get to his family.

Break

"I don't want to die like this," Rain said staring at the flames that continued to leap blocking them in. He held out his hands and concentrated, he had done it before, he had pushed back the evil ghost in the woods. Not too difficult. Ryo smiled when he felt the wind push the flames away. Randolph sat up from where Ryo had put him out and shoved him in a corner.

"Kill me Ryo," Randolph begged. "I'll try again," He promised as Ryo took Bikky and Rain by hand and ran to the now clear door.

"No," Laton said reaching the entrance somehow before Dee who stood confused to see the tall beast in front of him. "You won't." At these words Laton opened his mouth and spit volcanic flames at Randolph. Ryo clapped his hands over his ears to muffle the agonized screams as he and his family ran from the burning factory.

Alicia got to her feet as they all entered the precinct smelling like smoke with trails of tears marked on their soot smudged faces. Lyo sobbed as he reached for Ryo clinging to his Da-Ryo he tucked a thumb in his mouth and sat quiet as they went through the paper work and headed home each one silent as they were lost in their own thoughts. "Let's get out of here," Dee said when they entered their house. He saw the suitcases packed and ready next to the bags in the trunk all they had to do get back in the car and drive. "We can sort out plane tickets when we get there." Ryo pulled his sweatshirt closer about his frame as he opened the door for Cujo and Slyph to enter the Escalade. Laton and Alicia left the house to return to Arcadia as they drove off into the night.  
Powdered Sugre 8

Voodoo

The airport buzzed with a variation of activities that seemed random, but all in some way had a purpose. "Hey," Dee said catching Ryo by the waist. "Rain and I will go see about exchanging tickets, you three get the animals loaded and taken care of." Dee leaned over to kiss Ryo and sighed when Ryo turned his head away. Dee noted the swelling in Ryo's lips and wanted to kill Randolph. He shuddered as he thought that Laton had already taken care of that. Dee pressed a kiss to Ryo's cheek before he and Rain headed off.

"Ryo," Bikky said watching as Dee and Rain left their side. Bikky scooped Lyo into his arms and patted his back. "Tell me the truth."

"About," Ryo said hefting the heavy cage that contained the lynx. Cujo scampered around on his leash wagging his tail glad to be with Bikky again.

"That man was going to die long before you shot him... right? Rain killed him," Bikky said looking at Ryo. "When he noted that Rain was free I doubled my fist, had no choice, I was handcuffed, and I hit him. He knocked me aside, then Rain started to kick him, you know, those high kempo kicks that Little D taught us. The gun fell and Rain grabbed it before the man could. He charged and Rain pulled the trigger. He didn't even aim really Ryo. The first bullet hit him in the arm, but he kept coming so Rain closed his eyes and pulled the trigger again. The blood was so thick." Ryo sat Slyph on the ground to pull Bikky into his arms.

"It's okay, it's over now," Ryo said knowing he would have to call Andy, they would all need counseling after this. "Let's go, you know how Dee is when I'm late."

"With reason... Dude I don't get it." Bikky grumbled. "Yeah, you're like beautiful, for a man, and hot and all, but... He really tried so hard to get you."

"Some people are worse animals and need to be on a leash more than Cujo and Slyph." Bikky gasped at the anger in Ryo's voice. He looked up and saw Ryo dash tears from his face. Ryo was subdued as they handed the animals to handlers. Cujo barked his displeasure and Slyph released hair raising hisses from the confines of her cage.

The family sat silent on the plane watching as it took off from the strip. Dee held Ryo's hands stroking his hand over the tender skin. Ryo leaned his head on Dee shoulder refusing to break down into sobs. He could still feel Randolph's hands as they had caressed him. Dee felt the shiver and wrapped his arm around Ryo. "It's okay, Baby," Dee whispered the comfort that Ryo was too embarrassed to ask for, but too grateful not to accept.

"Excuse me?" They all looked up to see a breathless young woman. She stood trembling clutching a journal and pen. Bikky noted that the journal was one of the promotional photos that Brian Kinney had insisted the group take. It was a picture of Rain sitting on a piano with a small smile on his face. "Oh God, it is you!" She gushed ignoring the frown on Bikky's face. "Please can I have your autograph?!"

"Leave him alone," Bikky grumbled sitting up straighter blocking her view of Rain.

"It's alright, Bikky," Rain offered a tremulous smile. He reached around Bikky to accept the journal. "What's your name?"

"Johanna, with an h," She said watching as Rain scrawled a message inside her book. "You are so awesome, and gorgeous, I'm your biggest fan. On my wall is a poster of you and I have all your solos downloaded on my computer." Rain was gracious as she continued to rant even standing to pose for a picture making sure that the she focused on him and not his family. When she was gone he dropped into his seat with a heavy sigh.

"That was great, man." Bikky nodded his head then closed his eyes to surrender to fitful slumber. Rain leaned his head on Bikky's shoulder and joined him with Lyo stretched across both their laps. Ryo and Dee watched over them too tired to comment, but not relaxed enough to sleep. Ever watchful they sat throughout the long flight.

Break

Leon pulled the light blanket around D's slim figure as he lay comfortable on the lounge set up in the new garden. He found it hard to believe that outside there was at least a foot of snow on the ground, yet in here it may as well have been spring for all the lush foliage that abounded. Sofu and Aurora bid their farewells before heading back to LA to tend the shop. Lord D placed a kiss on D's forehead as he and JJ left Leon to sit beside his love. Lord D walked to the parlor and kept going. T-Chan looked at the Kami with a knowing grin on his face. JJ was quick to don his winter coat as Lord D walked right outside.

Lord D lifted his face to falling flakes a smile on his reddened cheeks. JJ had never see n him more beautiful with his long hair falling around him in piles of lush silk. His deep blue and light blue robes seemed to be made for this weather, yet well did JJ know that satin and silk afforded little warmth. Lord D lifted his hands to the snow and turned to look at JJ with a with a smile. "What are you doing?" JJ asked pulling Lord D's cold hands in between his own and rubbing vigorously in an attempt to warm them.

"It's wonderful," Lord D backed away he bent to scoop up a hand full of snow that he tossed into the air over his head. JJ was charmed by the peal of laughter. He stood back and watched as Lord D scampered like a child in the snow.

"A true winter born," JJ startled placing a hand over his wildly beating heart while reaching for his weapon. He sighed and relaxed when he saw that it was Soofu A. "I will check on the younger as it seems he's got other things on his mind."

JJ turned away from Soofu A to see Lord D gazing at him with a sensual smile that warmed him down to his chilled toes. Lord D approached with a slow, steady gait He raised his arms and wrapped them around JJ's neck. "Come inside," JJ whispered kissing the snow flakes from Lord D's long eye lashes. "I'm freezing, you're no toaster treat yourself." JJ rubbed his hands over Lord D's sides.

"Then warm me, and let me..." JJ gasped when Lord D stood on the tips of his toes and leaned into him. He was shocked to feel Lord D's agile tongue trace behind his ear. "Let me warm you." JJ was beyond speech. With a grin he pulled Lord D inside intent on reaching their bedroom.

Lord D sighed with rapture when JJ pressed him to the bed laying his body fully on top of him. The weight was exquisite and he could feel the heat of JJ through his many layers of clothing. "You are not cold at all," JJ marveled as he pressed his body down on his lover. Lord D whimpered his need becoming great.

"Take me, Jemi-Chan," Lord D begged pulling frantically on JJ's large coat. JJ was quick to strip them both taking time and care to kiss each piece of Lord D's pale skin that became available. Lifting Lord D's glorious skein of pitch black silky hair he kissed the neck. JJ grinned when Lord D began to pant and plead in Mandarin. JJ leaned down to capture the small, pert nipple and suck the bit of flesh into his mouth. Lord D sighed clutching his hands in JJ's hair holding him close. he never wanted this to end, yet he wanted more, so much more. "Jemi-Chan..."

"I'll do it, Darling," JJ said he raised Lord D's legs licking him from his belly button to his bottom. Lord D cried out his back nearly arching him off the bed. JJ sucked hard claiming his sweet reward. Lord D fell onto the bed panting he reached for JJ grasping him in delicate hands he stroked. Taking the drop of moisture from his tip, Lord D brought it to his lips. The flavor of his love burst upon his tongue causing him to spring to life again. JJ sighed diving back between Lord D's legs making sure he was still available for Lord D's sensual ministrations. "No, wait," JJ pulled out of Lord D's hot mouth when he feared coming too soon. "Will you get on your knees?"

"Of course," Lord D smiled then obliged offereing his round, white bottom to JJ. With a smile of anticipation, JJ leaned in and licked. Lord D gripped the sheets causing them to rip under his nails as he closed his eyes his body was not his, but JJ's he cried out in rapture. JJ smiled when Lord D's arms gave out and he leaned onto the bed with his bottom high in the air. Positioning himself he lubed Lord D with his fingers then slowly pushed in. He waited for the muscles to relax and allow him entry then pushed in further. Lord D cried out enjoying the feel of JJ's large hand on his hips pulling his back as Jj plunged in.

"Hai, Oh, Kimochi, Jemi-Chan!" Lord D groaned as JJ rocked them both.

"Harder?" JJ asked leaning over Lord D to whisper in his ear.

"Onigaishimasu!" Lord D forgot English in his need of JJ. With a grin JJ obliged adding strokes of his hand to Lord D's straining member. Lord D closed his eyes when colors danced before them and screamed his release into the pillow underneath him. JJ cried out when Lord D clamped down hard around him and he filled his lover with all that was within him.

Break

"Hey," Dee turned at the familiar voice as they left the crowded airport. Ryo halted in his tying of Rain's scarf to see a man not far behind them. "I thought that was you, you still doing men I see."

"Bobby," Dee said pulling the man in for an embrace. After a moment Bobby shoved away.

"Don't be feeling my ass!" Bobby smiled glad to see his childhood buddy.

"Don't need to," Dee affirmed. "Already got the best there is," Dee reached around for Ryo's hand and pulled him in view of his friend. "This is Ryo."

"Damn, you're pretty, you sure that's a man?" Bobby asked Dee grinning as he was unaware of the pain he was causing. Bobby extended a hand to Ryo careful not to squeeze the pale appendage fearing he would hurt Ryo. Bobby gasped at Ryo's firm, sure grip.

"Ryo..." Bikky said coming over with Lyo in his arms. "I can't control Cujo and hold him, plus he is whining. He wants you." Ryo took the boy in his arms glad of the mittens that kept his thumb out of his mouth even though he had to admit that was probably the cause of the boys restless whimpers. Bikky sighed and then used both hands to reign the large dog in. Rain was busy attaching a leash to Slyph as he released her from her cage.

"What the hell is that?" Bobby asked as the feline looked around her new surroundings.

"That's my son's cat," Dee explained then introduced his boys to Bobby. "Baby, you're exhausted," Dee said when he looked into Ryo's bloodshot eyes. "Catch a cab, get to the shop and get some rest. I'll see you later." Dee pressed a kiss to Ryo's lips before he shut the taxi door. Bobby stood beside him his face averted from the affection. Bobby stood with Dee watching as the yellow minivan left the curb. "So, what's up?" Dee said facing Bobby.

"Nothing, Ma's funeral is in a little bit, you coming?" Bobby said trying to smile in the face of such devastating heartbreak. Dee nodded and walked off with his friend.

Break

The shop door opened and Leon frowned at the blond woman that entered the parlor. D was sleeping and Lord D had vanished in his bedroom with JJ a while ago. "Can I help you?" he hesitated to ask. She turned and Leon gasped when he recognized her. Yeah she had changed her hair, but it was no mistake, that was Helen. "D's asleep, now, and Aoi is with the Honlon and T-Chan."

"Still so defensive," The beauty pouted. "Even after I went through so much travel to see you all."

"You sent an army of demons to attack us and kidnapped the children and Lord D and Angel... That does not exactly spark confidence in your good intentions."

"I did not realize it then," Helen said with a small smile that in some ways reminded him of Lady Aurora. "But now it is like a knife in my heart each time I think of it. I almost allowed my grandson to be raped before my very eyes. My own daughter despises me and my great grandchildren do not even recognize me a kin."

"You yourself set all this in motion centuries ago," Leon shrugged his shoulders then went back to his list of which animal received which food.

"Do you think knowing that makes it any easier to bear?" Helen demanded as she gazed at the human before her. "My own father does not understand this need to be near him..."

"Who?" Leon wondered watching as Helen rubbed her arms in much the same way an addict did when their flesh crawled for the need of their next hit.

"The son of Hermione, his scent has tormented me these many weeks." Helen looked around the shop. "He is here."

"He's busy," Leon said. "Come back in maybe an hour, if he can still walk by then he'll be in the garden having tea."

"I'll wait," Helen sat on a lounge shaking her blond tresses to turn them back to their normal dark hue. "Why would he not walk?"

"Cause' he's getting laid," Leon grinned still finding it funny that the staid, delicate Lord D had such a healthy sexual appetite. Helen frowned then sat gazing about at the many animals. She was startled when the door opened with a loud bang followed by a peal of giggles and profuse apologies. "Hey Andy," Leon said when the high princess tripped into the shop. "Not used to having a shop above ground." Leon said looking out a window and seeing snow.

"Yeah, Sofu said he did not have much time to set this place up." Andy took off her hat and shook her long dark curls. "The garden was his top priority and the rest is bare essentials. You are not planning to be here long anyway right?" Leon nodded as Nestoir entered behind her. "Tell Ryo and Dee to..." Andy cut off as the taxi pulled up with Ryo and boys inside. "I'll tell him myself." Andy paused when she saw the condition of the group of people that stumbled into the shop. "Ryo... Rain...Bikky," Andy placed her hand on Ryo then gasped as tears fell down her eyes. "Forgive me for reading you without permission."

"Andy, hi," Ryo said looking away. "I know you sometimes touch with out thought, it is not a problem. You can't help it when you care for someone."

"Perhaps my gifts should be better cared for, then I would have less accidental readings." Andy looked at Rain's haunted look. "You boys go find your rooms, I am sure that the shop will direct you there." Rain nodded his head as he and Bikky left with Lyo. "Ryo, tonight the group is performing at a fancy Italian Restaurant, you all might be interested in having dinner there." Andy blew a kiss at Leon, gazed curiously at Helen then embraced Ryo infusing as much of her good feelings and clarity into him as possible. "Take a nap, see you at eight. Rain is not expected to perform with us tonight." Andy left the shop with her husband giggling as he nuzzled her neck. Ryo gave a halfhearted greeting to Leon before heading off to find his bed. He too gave a Helen a look. Deciding that she was not here for malicious purposes, he left Leon alone with her.

Break

Night drew on and Helen still sat lost in her thoughts when Lord D found her sitting under the guard of T-Chan and Slyph. "Grandmother," he said with a degree of respect for the ancient goddess.

"You are well?" Helen asked standing to her feet. She longed to embrace Lord D but was unsure of her acceptance.

"Of course," Lord D's brow furrowed at her worried appearance. "Why would I not be?"

"The blond said that you might not be able to walk." Helen said and gasped at Lord D's blush.

"He is ever teasing me," Lord D sat down with Helen. "Would you like tea?"

"In the garden?" Helen looked around hoping to glimpse the magic that surrounded this place.

"The garden is occupied. I have to work less when my son is thus ensconced. We will allow him to remain there with Leon and Aoi." Lord D smiled thinking of how fast Chris had abandoned his brother to run off with Bikky and Rain. Lord D stood to make the tea as Ryo exited the back of the shop looking well rested. He grinned as the door opened to admit Dee already dressed for their evening out.

"So you think the Arcadian's are up to something?" Dee said placing his hands on Ryo's hips he pulled the smaller man close and inhaled his scent. "You always smell so good. I got you something." Dee pulled a small box from his pocket. Ryo opened the box to see the fully loaded clip inside. Saying nothing Ryo pocketed the ammunition alerting Dee to the fact that he was armed. Dee inclined his head to the door and left the shop with his arm around Ryo.

Ryo was shocked as they entered the restaurant to find that it was not owned by Italians. The waiter gave them an odd look as he escorted them to their table. Dee made no secret about their relationship with his hand on Ryo's hip even going so far as to take his coat off. "Stop it Dee,"Ryo warned preferring to seat himself as they watched the band set up. Several unicorns caught Ryo's eye and he blinked when the vision left him. The drummer gave him a smirk and winked.

"Order for me, I'll go see if I can find Daphnus and get some hint of we're doing here," Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear. Ryo nodded his head pink cheeked at the brushing of Dee's lips on his ear. Ryo turned on a smile for the waiter as he placed their orders and tested the wine vintage. When Dee came back he scooted his chair closer to Ryo.

"Did you find him?" Ryo asked remaining inconspicuous as he watched the set up. Several Fairies walked by holding brass horn cases.

"No, but I did find out that this place is a front," Dee said stroking Ryo's hand hoping their obvious sexuality would distract from their skills as detectives.

Playing along, Ryo smiled up at Dee. "What do you mean?" He asked lowering his eyes in a coy manner when Dee tweaked his nose.

"Some big guy in back is hollering about out of town killers to get the job done and be untraced. Apparently the killers that were hired got offed last night." Dee answered pulling Ryo in for a quick kiss when the waiter walked by ending the conversation.

"You think your friend had something to do with that?" Ryo asked tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I know damn well he did," Dee said looking up at the man he had seen moments before yelling at someone. Dee refrained from mentioning that he had seen this same man subjugate one of his own men forcing him and his wife to eat from the floor.

"You must be new in town," He said his gaze on Ryo taking in the pretty features and dark eyes. Ryo's slim build fooled him into thinking him weak. "I'm Victor Sweet. This club has very select clientèle... We don't appreciate your kind..."

"Hi," The owner paused looking up at the cloaked figure before him. The black velvet cape was thrown back to reveal lush curls and a smile.

"Your highness," Dee said as he and Ryo got to their feet and bowed before Andy. He took in her smudged black eye make-up and deep lipstick wondering at the sensual slant to her look Dee raised his brows.

"I am so glad you could make it," Andy reached for Ryo's hand, she felt his temperature and knew he seethed inside. Also scanning she found several weapons and clips. With a grin she winked at him and moved on to Dee. "It has been so long since we have done a show without minors." Dee grinned sure they would do something fun. "How is dear Rain?"

"Probably still sleeping," Ryo answered watching as the owner of the club stared between The princess, Dee and himself.

"Enjoy your evening," The man nodded his head looking almost in pain.

"I can smell the stench of his rotten deeds from a great distance," Andy said walking away. "Enjoy the show," She called back to them waving a hand.

"Wonder what she was hiding under that cape," Dee mused.

Ryo inclined his head to the center of the room where the rest of the band gathered. "I think we will soon find out." Princess Chimera took the stage introducing the group then seemingly vanished into a puff of red smoke. As the smoke cleared the entire band stood shrouded in cloaks. The drummers started and Tisiphone began to whisper into her microphone.

"I don't have arms, I don't have legs, I don't have any human qualities..." The cloaks fell revealing sleek outfits in dark hues and bare midriffs. Low cuts revealed cleavage while pants clung and skirts tantalized. The boys all stood in loose fitting slacks and shirts unbuttoned down to their navels. The fairies began to blare their horns and Andy began to sing.

"The devil comes and I, I try to stall and I  
Soon my subconscious and conscious might start to brawl  
And I put up my walls  
And I, they begin to fall  
As a, this cunning demon takes me as it voodoo doll  
Darkness sets in as the horns start to grow  
Suddenly I become somebody I don't know

Ryo gasped never having heard Andy belt in such a way, but he smiled. She sounded good. The rest of the princessess began to walk in a slow, tantalizing circle around her singing the chorus.

[Chorus  
"Whoa-what do I do?  
Ooh ooh ooh oh  
His body's temple of doom" Ryo turned scarlet when the crowd cheered as Andy openly groped her husband. She was such a child he found it hard to imagine her doing such things. Even knowing she was a mother of two he was shocked.  
"Whoa-what can I say?  
To-ohh-ohh oh make all of this go away"

Dee began to laugh at Ryo's continued embarrassment over the sexy dance and song.

"I got many different names, but to you it's all the same  
I be the crawlin in your skin, I be the reason for your sin  
I be the cunning in your charm, and I be the needle in your arm  
Call me once might let you go, call me twice and then I'm gonna get ya"

Ryo was suddenly reminded of Heaven in the subtle way Andy shifted her hips and smiled showing fangs in her startling beauty. Knowing she was not a vampire, and that is was all for effect made it seem all the more tantalizing and Ryo sipped his wine remembering why he used to like women.

"Mind playin tricks on me  
I'm paranoid, homie  
Nobody know what Im going through  
God, I'm so lonely"

Dee winced at the pain he could sense in the words.

"I know I'm loosin it  
I'm hearing (whispering)  
Somebody's watching me, clockin me, hear my heart tickin'  
Worshipping two gods can get you in deep"

Andy winked at Victor Sweet then continued to sing.

Crystal ball show you things you're not supposed to see"

The girls swayed in time gyrating to the beat and loud calls from the audience.

[Chorus  
"Whoa-what do I do?  
Ooh ooh ooh oh  
His body's temple of doom  
Whoa-what can I say?  
To-ohh-ohh oh make all of this go away"

"You know I'm comin for ya, u know I'm gonna get ya"

As the music died, Andy ruined the hot athmosphere with a giggle and grin. Clarisande sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. She knew her friends adult mood would never last. She was just glad it made it through the entire song.

" Good evening," Tisiphone said in a sultry voice as she took the microphone pushing Andy to the back. After the applause and cat-calls she continued. "I hope you like the show," More applause followed causing the blond princess to smile. "Then I suppose that we should continue."

Clarisande took the microphone and the crowd cheered as the Asain Princess began to belt along with Andy and the Twins.

"I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought ain't close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken now, I'm never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help

[chorus:  
S-O-S please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard  
I can't take it see it don't feel right  
S-O-S please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

[bridge:  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

[verse 2:  
Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots, and when I see ya it gets so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight  
I melt with you, you got me head over heels, (over heels)  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

[chorus:  
S-O-S, please someone help me (someone help me)  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

[bridge:  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
(Someone come and rescue me, yeah)  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

[verse 3:  
Boy you know you got me feeling open and  
Boy your love's enough with words unspoken  
I said boy, I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true, I'm going crazy over you  
I'm begging

[chorus:  
S-O-S, please someone help me (Somebody help me, yeah)  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard (Why you making this hard for me baby?)  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

[bridge:  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
(Someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please some one come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it (All of the time)  
I'm lost you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Ryo and Dee were careful to watch the wild audience as they celebrated the performance. Dee grinned when he noted that Victor was keeping a close eye on he and Ryo. Swaying to the music he reached over for Ryo's hand. He pulled the slim digit to his lips marveling that even though it was smaller than his, it could weild a gun better than he ever thought to.

The band played a few more songs before signaling to Ryo and Dee that they were leaving. Dee sidled up to Daphnus as they walked to their cars. "What was the point of tonight?" Dee asked blunt in his annoyance with the cold. "Damn I've been in LA too long."

"Tonight?" Daphnus said with a small smile on his face. "I just thought to spare you from the harsh realities of a lesson that we ourselves learned not so long ago that the memory is still fresh and painful. Know thine enemy." Daphnus, to the relief of Nestoir, said nothing more as he wandered off seeming clueless to the stares of the crowd that watched him go.

Break

(Thanksgiving)

Leon grinned like a fool as he gazed at D. "I guess Grand-pa D was right," He commented taking in the healthy blush to D's cheeks and his improved mood. "A break from the shop and time in a garden was all you needed." Leon placed his arms around D. D smiled taking Leon's larger hands in his own he pressed them to his stomach.

"Our son is active today," D said his rich voice smooth. Leon laughed delighted when he felt the kick. He sat with D in his arms watching the animals frolic before them.

"Are you almost ready for dinner," Leon asked standing he pulled D to his feet. "Ryo and Dee said they will be here later, and to eat without them. They and the boys are going to be with Dee's friend. Must be hard for them, loosing their mother so close to the holidays." Leon sighed he shook his head then went on with D to wash up and help with Aoi.

Break

"Hey, what's wrong with the cake," Bobby asked as he pried the gooey lump of dough from the pan. Ryo stepped into the kitchen and winced.

"You know how to fix this?" Jack asked the beautiful, half-Asian man.

"Set it on fire and start over," Ryo said with a smile. Bobby frowned wondering why Dee, Bikky and Rain began to laugh. "Did you put enough oil in the pan?" Ryo asked scrapping the mess into the garbage.

"Oil?" Jack said watching Ryo put the pan in the sink and get a fresh one.

"Get me a bowl," Ryo said looking around the neat kitchen. Rain looked delighted to see Ryo pick up a spoon. "Flour, sugar..." Ryo continued to name off ingredients ignoring the box of cake mix that sat on the counter. Ryo had all of his fixings and looked at Rain.

"Chocolate, strawberry, and pineapple," Rain said after a nod from Bikky.

"Do we really need three cakes?" Ryo as he sent Angel off for the additional ingredients that he would need for the flavors.

"Okay," Bikky said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Make one, but after Rain gets done what are the rest of us gonna eat?"

"Hmm," Ryo looked at the wide grin on Rain's face. "Better make four." Slyph raised her head when Bobby entered the kitchen. He looked at her and Cujo where they sat in corner out of the way then continued into the room.

"You telling me," Bobby said coming to stand behind Rain. He rested his hand on the top of Rain's head. Even though he had grown several inches he was still rather short and obviously too small for the large cargo pants and heavy sweater that had several t-shirts underneath. "He can eat a whole cake by himself?"

"If I let him he'd eat two." Ryo said stirring his batter, "you have pineapples so I will make that one first. "Bikky, get started on this," Ryo tossed a packet of herbs to the blond boy and then turned to Rain, "You and Bobby work on setting the table."

"I have to clean it first," Bobby said indicating the closed door to the dining room. Ryo looked at him wondering at the curious tone of voice. Bobby had seemed distant when they arrived this morning. Ryo sighed then looked away. Perhaps Dee's friends were not as okay with his life style as they professed. "Something wrong?" Bobby asked when he saw the sadness on Ryo's face. Ryo shook his head then gasped as the door was opened and he saw the armada of weaponry on the table.

"Oh, great, now we will never get cake," Bikky huffed when Ryo sat down his bowl. "He'll be in there for hours."

Jack picked up the bowl and began to stir. "He likes guns?"

"Oh yeah," Bikky said with a smirk.

Jack nodded his head then picked up the mixer exchanging that for the spoon. "No wonder he married a Detective." Bikky paused then grinned. They did not know that Ryo was a detective as well. Bikky sighed, he guessed Ryo did look too soft to be a detective. Ryo entered the kitchen a few moments later and dipped a spoon into the batter. Nodding his head he picked up the clean pan and began to spread oil into the bottom.

"See," Ryo said when Jack came over to watch. "The secret to getting a perfect cake is the moisture. It will bake perfectly if it has enough oil so that it will not stick to the pan. When you think you have enough..." Ryo paused and looked at his handiwork. "Add more," He said and put a few more drops into the pan.

"Kind of like when I lube your..." Dee ended with a huff as Ryo's elbow connected with his side. "Ow, baby," Dee whined leaning his head on Ryo's shoulder.

"You know," Bobby said noting Jack's red cheeks as he looked away from Ryo who stood in Dee's arms. "He and I only ever had one fight."

"Only one?" Bikky said in awe of the tough man that had been friends with his dad.

"Yeah, I knew he was bi long before I left the orphanage, but when he came out of the academy, he came to see me and then tried to bone Jackie." Ryo gasped and looked at the youngest Mercer boy.

Ryo gasped and shoved Dee away from him to place the batter in the pan. "Ryo-kun," Dee said glaring at Bobby. "It was before I even met you."

"He must have been a child then," Ryo spat over his shoulder his dark eyes on fire from within. Dee loved that wild sexiness that came over Ryo when he was incensed. Reaching for Ryo he gasped and stepped back when he felt the heat of his skin. "Dame, hentai Yo!" Ryo sniffed with disdain.

"Ryo!" Dee said placing his hands firmly on Ryo's hips only wincing a little at the heat.

"Hentai, Baka...Chibi des," Ryo pointed to Jack. Jack stared in wide eyed fascination at the spewing of Japanese. Dee grimaced, sent a sour look to Bobby and lifted Ryo from his feet he pulled him into the dining room where Rain was setting washing the table. Dee inclined his head sharply to the door and seeing Ryo held with his feet off the floor, he beat a hasty retreat.

"Listen to me Ryo, he was young, but I did not know it. After Bobby and I were done he told me how old he was and I gave up. You know I'll fight for what I want if I want it bad enough." Dee sat Ryo down when it seemed the smaller man was listening. " I don't mess with kids, he was only sixteen, but tall..." Dee smiled when Ryo leaned against he table, his deep golden shirt molded to his firm body. The loose fitting brown pants emphasized his strong legs. Dee leaned forward pressing his lips to Ryo's. "You know how much I wanted you. I wouldn't give up." Dee said against the succulent morsels. "Even when you said you were straight, I still had to have you." Ryo gasped when Dee placed his hands on his hips and sat him on the table. Ryo leaned his head back when Dee began to lick his neck. Gasping Ryo was shocked to feel his legs being pulled apart so that Dee could stand between them. Ryo became lost as Dee pressed their lips together again.

"No," Angel said the sound of his voice akin to the cold wind that accompanied his entrance into the house. He stood clutching his bags. "Not on the table, we have to eat there."

"Oh, Please," Dee said stepping away. Ryo's face was on fire as he closed his legs and got to his feet. "How many times have you done that little firecracker on this same table?" Angel grinned as he counted the many times he had indeed skipped school while his mom was at work. Dee turned to see Ryo, still blushing, head back into the kitchen.

Bobby smirked when Dee entered the kitchen and frowned. "Turkey smells good," Ryo said opening the door he basted it then shut it away again. He saw the cake in the pans ready to be put in the oven as soon as the other things came out.

"You!" Dee pointed a finger at Bobby who grinned. "Step outside, you did that on purpose."

"Dee," Ryo turned around with a spoon in hand. "Put on a hat, I am not taking care of you sick," Ryo went back to cooking while disappeared with Jack into the dining room. Both of them laughing at Dee and Bobby.

"But you do such a good job," Dee laughed as he shoved Bobby out the door. Bobby turned and swung, Dee ducked knocking Bobby into the snow. Rain and Jack went to the window watching both laughing.

"They seem to be getting along well," Ryo commented watching Jack and Rain.

"Pain recognizes pain," Bikky said repeating a sentiment of Lord D.

"You noticed that about him?" Ryo asked surprised at Bikky. "It's the same with Prince Angel, a certain look in the eyes. A type of wariness. Rain still has it most of the time. Little D taught him to be strong, but..." Bikky shook his head. "Are the potatoes done?" Ryo blinked at the change of subject then nodded. He began to rummage through the bags that Angel had dropped off. Ryo then went back to cooking with a smile on his face as Jack came back to help him.

Break

Count D sat at the table with a smile as he passed food to Aoi. The tot grinned her silk clothing rustling as butterflies sat on her head lightly fanning their wings. Chris mused that the small creatures wreathed her head like a crown. He still found it hard to believe that his little niece would be the Kami queen. Aoi turned to see Chris staring at her and smiled. "Uncle Chris want pie?" She asked calling for Leon. "Daddy, Chris want pie."

"Chris can finish his dinner first," D said before Leon could. Leon laughed when Lord D gave JJ a heated look.

"Looks like Papa D wants pie," Leon said with a smirk. "Don't you take care of him?" He whispered to JJ.

"So much so, that my back is in pain." JJ whispered back. "He is in season, remember when Little D went through the same thing?"

"Yeah, now he's pregnant," Leon said giving Lord D a long look he turned back to JJ and laughed.  
Powdered Sugre 9

Determination

Jack sat with his mouth open as Lord D entered the house. The small man was covered in heavy satin with large sleeves that dragged the ground when his arms lowered and yet the light blue material was not marked by a single speck of dirt. Nor did he seem cold for having come in out of the snow. Long hair fell to well below his waist, confined in a deep blue ribbon. Jack had at first assumed the person was a female, but Rain had saved him from embarrassment by calling him Lord D. Did that mean that the other detective, JJ, was gay, as he was obviously with the Chinese man. "I can not be away for too long," His deep voice, rich in inflection with a sweet accent was more confirmation that he was indeed a male.

"I know," Dee said before JJ could. Jack wondered at the worried look Dee sent Ryo's way before he continued. "Little D is sleeping now, we will try to get you back before he wakes. Just rest here before you go back to responsible Dr/parent mode."

"You need a break darling," JJ said assisting Lord D into a chair. Bikky came by offering Lord D a cup of tea with half a jar of sugar and just as much honey in it. Watching him make it, Jeremiah had nearly lost his lunch. Lord D sipped with a pleased smile on his face. "We all do," JJ frowned as he did not like where his investigation was leading. He had said nothing, but he knew that before too long the brothers would discover it on their own. It looked as if their mother had been betrayed by one of them. The on that would benefit most was the one who had taken out a large insurance policy on her life.

"I can not be gone for too long," Lord D reiterated he paled then sat up looking out of the window as Angel entered the house with a scowl on his face.

"Darling?" JJ said coming to his side. Bikky stood by with Ryo. Bikky frowned when he saw that his parents were avoiding each other, or rather, Ryo was avoiding Dee. What was going on? Every time they left LA, their family had to get stressed? Bikky remembered New York and looked between the pair with a frown. Rain looked to Bikky for reassurance, not sure what was going on.

"Biggy," Lyo piped up tugging on Bikky's pant leg. Bikky looked down to see the small boy had dragged his snow suit and coat over. "Promised to play with me," Lyo stuck his bottom lip out and widened his large blue eyes in the way he knew was sure to get him what he wanted.

"Alright, kid," Bikky beckoned to Rain. "Come on,"Rain nodded his head and followed his brothers from the room. A tense silence followed the kids as the adults stood in silence. Ryo startled when Angel lunged at his brother and punched him.

"Whoa!" JJ said placing his body in front of Lord D. Perhaps today was not a good day to bring him out of the shop.

"You son of a bitch, you sold out mom!" Angel yelled against Bobby's hold. The ensuing argument was loud enough that the boys outside could hear it.

"No, I did not," Jeremiah defended himself explaining his hardship to his brothers with tears. Jack backed away when he heard the knock at the door.

"I got it," Jack said softly leaving his older brothers to their discussion. He opened the door and swore as a snow ball pelted him. "What the heck?!" He demanded stalking out into the cold. He continued after the retreating figure throwing snow balls and cursing. As they reached the street the hooded assailant stopped and turned to face Jack. Jack froze when he noted the gun aimed at him. "Bob..." the only sound to be heard for miles around was a gun shot.

"Jackie, Cracker Jack!" Bobby frantically searched outside of all the windows. He saw his brother fall to the cold ground and began to dash out the door that still stood ajar. He was held at bay by a rain of bullets as several black vans pulled up.

"Bobby!" Jack screamed from his position in the snow.

"Hold on you little fairy," Bobby yelled out the door as he fired his weapon. "I'm coming."

Angel was shocked to see Ryo pull two guns from hidden places and begin to return the fire. He heard a scream and his blood ran cold. "Dee," Ryo called over the din of gun fire. "The boys are outside." Ryo blasted a few more times the dashed the other side of the room. "I'm going!"

"You be careful!" Dee called over his shoulder as he leaned next to Angel fire.

"Bobby!" Jack screamed again as he could feel the cold seeping into his body while his life's blood seeped out.

JJ thought he was going mad as he saw a fluttering of light blue dash past him. "Darling!" He called as Lord D ran out of the house amidst the flying bullets. His ribbon fell from his hair leaving it to whip wildly about his slim frame. Keeping his head low, Lord D ran and crashed beside Jack.

"It's alright, calm down," Lord D said to the frightened human as he lay in pain. Lord D pressed his hands against the wound and winced as he formed a connection. Using the bag he summoned from a sleeve pocket he began to search for his tools. Jack screamed in agony as Lord D made sure that no fragments of the bullets remained inside.

"Bobby!" Jack called for his brother.

"He is occupied right now, I will take care of you," Lord D promised. He pressed his hands flush against Jack's skin watching as a golden glow surrounded his fingers where they pressed inside the wound. He did not focus on the entry and exit wounds paying attention solely to the vital organs that had been ripped asunder by the bullet. Jack grew silent as the pain lessened. He looked down to see Lord D with his eyes closed in deep concentration. Though he was sitting in the snow beads of sweat gathered on his brow and upper lip devoid of any hair that would mark his gender. Lord D winced fearfully as several bullets winged past his ear.

Ryo dashed out into the back yard and froze. His boys were no where to be found. Ryo ducked and fired several shots as he was spotted by an assailant. "Cease fire!" He called hoping the criminals would see reason. "There are children present!" Ryo scanned the yard hoping to find Rain, Bikky and Lyo. All he saw was a swirling vortex of wind and snow. Peering inside he saw Rain standing with his hands outstretched and his eyes closed. Bikky knelt at his feet holding Lyo in his arms. "Kuso!" Ryo swore when still the attackers shot at him. Pulling a fresh clip from his pocket and loading his guns Ryo returned the fire with deep determination. Ryo huffed as he saw a large car speed past him. It crashed hard into a black van with painted windows. Jeremiah jumped out and began to pummel the driver.

Dee wanted to go check on Ryo but he was pinned down next to Bobby returning fire. Bobby grew worried and looked to the front yard when Jack no longer screamed his name. "Jackie!" Bobby called. "Cracker Jack!" Bobby nearly got to his feet to go to his brother's side only a blast of a machine gun kept him at bay. "Damn it!"

"Don't worry," JJ said firing. "My darling has him."JJ saw Lord D duck from bullets, but still manage to keep his brightly glowing hands on Jack. "I'm going to get him, before they do." JJ made sure his assault rifle was packed away before he pulled out two hand guns.

"Damn, you guys came packing heat." Angel said from his position at the window.

"Dee, promise me... If I don't make it, you'll take care of him." JJ said opening the door. He snatched his hand back quickly as it was almost shot off.

"You're not going out there?!" Dee yelled.

"Ryo has a gun and the skill to use it. Imagine if he didn't..."JJ ground the words out his blue eyes hard with determination. "My darling is of light, not fire." JJ shook his head and rolled onto the porch.

Dee swore and turned his fire covering JJ's wild sprint. JJ jumped behind a parked car. He was close. So close he could see Lord D where he crouched next to Jack. The ground around them both was covered with deep red blood as were Lord D's hands where they were pressed against the wound. Lord D knew JJ was there but he could not take his concentration off of his task or surely he would loose his battle to save this young man's life. It was a slow process knitting delicate organs, but lord D knew he could do it. In the back of his mind he saw that Count D was waking and he whimpered as his his endurance was once against stretched to the breaking point.

"Precious, it's okay if you have to let go." JJ called out over the loud bang of his own weapon. JJ cried out as Lord D tucked his beautiful bottom lip between his teeth and paled as still he worked to heal the internal damage.

"If I do, he will die," Lord D whispered as tears fell down his face.

"If you don't... you will," JJ sobbed. "What about Little D and the baby?"

"Upon my expiration, everything will revert to my father. Including the connection I have formed with D. He has the strength to hold him through this."

"But not the skill, he has already admitted that!"JJ said blinking in confusion at the cessation of bullets. He crawled over to Lord D and placed his hand on Lord D's arm. He felt the deep tremors that wracked the slight frame and grew worried. "I don't have the strength to loose you." JJ sobbed and grew terrified as Lord D let go and fell back weakly against him.

"He is far from out of danger, but..." Lord D paused as Bobby crashed to the ground beside him taking Jack into his arms. "The organs are healed, I can do more, but..."

"No," JJ said softly. "You can't." He stood to his feet pulling Lord D to stand. Lord D's knees buckled beneath him but he firmed his spine and stood.

"I can... I just need..." Lord D's eyes rolled and he fell over. JJ caught him.

"To get to the garden and let nature take care of you." JJ said. "If you want your brother to live," JJ said to Bobby. "Bring him along and ask no questions, expect no answers, deal no insult." JJ pulled Lord D into his arms and stalked to his rental car now riddled with bullets, but still functional. Bobby picked his brother up and followed. Leaving behind an trail of blood he got into the car.

When the bullets ceased Ryo turned to the pillar of wind and snow. He saw Rain sag to his knees and ran to catch the exhausted teen. "I did it Bikky," Rain said as he inhaled deeply. "Just like you said I could. I did it..." Rain closed his eyes and passed out.

"I knew he could," Bikky said his entire body shivering in the cold. Ryo saw that Bikky's coat was open and Lyo was pressed inside the fabric. The little boy, nearing six years old had a tight grip on Bikky.

"I got him," Dee said coming behind Ryo he took Rain into his arms and carried him inside while Ryo gathered Lyo close allowing Bikky to lean against him as his limbs were stiff with cold. "He is not cold, just exhausted," Dee explained as he pressed a hand on Rain's skin to feel the damp from his sweat. "He worked to make wind with enough pressure to block those bullets. I'm going to have to thank that Bird for teaching him that." Dee said wrapping Rain in a blanket then offering several to Ryo for the other two boys. Angel and Jeremiah were busy going to speak with the police that had showed up a while after the fighting had stopped. Ryo wrapped the blanket around them then raised his temperature. Not enough to cause a fire, but enough to warm his children as he held them in his arms.

Break

Bobby nearly choked on the strong smell of incense that permeated the pet shop. He wondered that he could not smell the animals in the cage even with the cloying perfume, but they seemed well cared for, some of them even wandering around freely. Bobby watched in fascinated horror as the creature that looked to be a mixture of a goat and tiger lick up the drips of blood that Jack left behind. Bobby sped up after JJ when the creature followed.

"T-Chan, you are frightening the guests," Ten-Chan scolded when he saw Bobby hold Jack close as they neared the door to the garden.

"I'm hungry," T-Chan complained. Any more words T-Chan could have said were halted as Bobby let out a gasp.

"What the hell is this place?" He asked as the door was opened and he saw a clear blue sky overhead. Grass grew wild and sweet at his feet with flowers in bloom under the shining sun. Animals scampered around while butterflies fluttered around cloistered around a single being sitting in the midst of fragrant plants. Trees swayed in a gently blowing breeze and Bobby took a step back.

"This is the Garden," Bobby looked down to see a tot no older than two resembling a porcelain doll in her fine silk ensemble. "O-Ji-Chan... Daijobu Des-Ka."

"Hai Chibi, Daijobu-Des..." Lord D's voice sounded weak even to the child. She shook her head and pointed a finger to where Count D had gotten to his feet. It was slow process with his belly heavy with child, but he managed.

"Leon?" D asked when JJ sat his father in the grass he had vacated.

"He'll be along shortly, he went to the police station, he was not even there when the bulk of the fighting took place. Take care of your father." JJ said finding it hard to believe that this mature young man was his step-son. "I'll get him a change of clothes, you clean his hands." Count D nodded and summoned a basin of clean water with scented soap. Looking curiously at Bobby and Jack, Count D took a towel from his voluminous sleeves and began to wipe the blood dried onto his father's hands. Lord D forced his eyes open to gaze at his son, but could not muster the strength to speak. Shaking his head he took his hand away and nodded to Jack.

"You want me to help him?" Count D said looking over at the young human that was bleeding all over the hibiscus. Lord D sighed glad that Count D had understood. Bobby held Jack close to him when Count D approached. "I need to dress his wounds," Count D said softly. "And you must be weary from holding him. Come, rest a while," Lord D smiled when he heard the persuasive tone in his son's voice and knew that Bobby would cave to the calm demands. Count D was well trained in the art of human gullibility, all he lacked at the moment was a handy contract for bobby to sign, he smirked as Bobby heard his masculine tone, then gazed at his expanded tummy. "I am sure that when you left your bed this morning you were not prepared to say an eternal farewell to your baby brother, let alone finding a pregnant Kami in a magic garden, but life has a way of surprising us all."

"What are you?" Bobby asked forgetting for a moment his promise not to ask questions.

"A little over five months along now," Count D answered as he lowered himself the ground. Bobby stared at the pile of antiseptic, cleansers and bandages that had not been there a moment before. "Lay him here and I will care for him. I am sure my father has done all he can," Count D sighed sure that if he had not been keeping his son inside, Lord D could have done so much more. Bobby stood by watching as Count D cleaned the exit and entry wounds then spread an ointment on a thick pad that he placed on the openings then wrapped linen securely around.

Bobby stared at the creature before him with one deep purple eye and one brightly golden. His lush black hair fell around his shoulders freshly trimmed by Leon that very morning. This all seemed so incongruous, Eden in the midst of the smog filled city chaos of Detroit. Abundant life after horrific scenes of chilling death. Peace settling in after surviving violent clashes, Bobby stood staring down. Count D tried to stand and wobbled causing Bobby to reach for him and gasp in shock at the frailty of the arm in his hand. "Are you alright?" Bobby asked watching as D steadied himself.

"Fine now, just a bit precarious," Count D said with a laugh. "Your brother will be fine now, you may leave him. I am going to clean my father now," Count D went back to his task of wiping Lord D's hand clean of the blood. Bobby stared for a moment, then nodded his head. JJ re-entered the garden carrying yards of fresh satin and lace. Bobby left the shop in a fine, black rage. Victor had gone too far.

To Be Continued

Author's notes; I am trying so hard to keep up with time, but I fear I am slightly under the weather. The next chapter will conclude this arc and see our boys back home in time for Christmas. I want to say thank you to all who read, enjoy and comment on this strange work of fan based fiction. I do not own Fake, Pet Shop of Horrors, Earthian, Rent, Queer as Folk, Four Brothers, or any other series that perhaps might visit. The White Lion and all Arcadians are mine and used with permission only. Speaking of the White Lion, have you all gotten a copy? Please do so and support a struggling artist, let me know what you think.

Song credits from the previous chapter are as follows.

Voodoo Doll: Fergie

S.O.S: Rihanna

I do not own those songs and am making no profit from their use.

Powdered Sugre 10

Passionate

Dee sat in the car with Bobby at the edge of the frozen lake. Bobby reached for the handle. "Hey man, whatever it is... I'll go with you." Bobby shook his head worrying Dee. Bobby had said little since leaving the shop two days ago and had not been by to see Jack. Had not even told his brothers where the youngest could be found. "Talk to me."

"I don't have time," Bobby said looking at his watch. And making sure his gun was loaded. "You have a family man, I am not risking your life."

"Ryo's got it, besides..." Dee tried to explain that his life was a little more complicated than that. But then he thought better of it. While it was true that he did not age, he could, in fact, be killed. "Jack's worried about you all."

"You go tell him not to. To worry about getting better," Bobby got out of the car. Before he could shut the door Dee leaned over. "What?"

"You never asked one question about the shop or its occupants," Dee said looking deep into Bobby's eyes.

"I was told not to, better than that, I don't think I want to know." Bobby shook his head looking angry at the water he turned back to Dee. "Don't make me late, by now Jeremiah is on the ice. I'm going to get my brother." Bobby turned and stomped away over the frozen water. Dee sighed before he pulled off to make sure that Jack was not too much trouble for little D as he recuperated in the Kami's garden.

Break

"Well this sucks," Jack said with a wince. "Mom always said that there was no pain in Heaven. I guess she was wrong," Jack looked around the lush garden with serene creatures walking around nibbling grass every now and then.

"Then it would be a safe guess to think that you are not in Heaven. Though I am sure grandfather will appreciate the compliment. He made this garden." Count D said as he waddled over with a hand on his large tummy.

"I thought I was dreaming before," Jack said he tried to sit up and cried out falling back onto his pillow of flowers. "You sound like a man, but..." Jack's eyes went to the mound under D's cheongsam.

"I am a male of my species, this is true," Count D laughed a little as he lowered himself to the ground beside Jack. "But Kami physiology is extraordinary in that we are able to carry and give birth with the correct conditions."

"Conditions?" Jack asked wondering why the young woman that approached with a tray had pointed ears and a tail.

"My love for my detective and his love for me." D explained he smiled his thanks as Sylph sat their lunch beside them. Jack stared finding the girl's yellow eyes to be oddly familiar.

"Rain wonders if perhaps they may visit you this evening. The boys miss you." Sylph explained her master's wishes. Jack stared in awe as she got to her knees before the Count and began to purr, the woman purred, as Count D ran his well-manicured hands over her hair.

"Of course they are welcome to come see me." Count D smiled when Sylph meowed and scampered away forgetting her human guise. Jack gasped when the female before him turned into the lynx that had been in their home for Thanksgiving.

"That is the boy's cat that was..." Jack's stomach disturbed his train of thought and he decided to inspect the food the cat had delivered. Jack frowned when he saw that it was all fruit and vegetables along with tea, water and pastries.

"Do you require aid?" Count D asked placing a sugar cube between his deep red lips and licking with a smile. Count D did not wait for an answer he simply lifted the fork and began to feed the injured young man. Jack watched in fascination as Count D began to feed him with one hand while the other passed bits of sugar and pastries into his own mouth.

"Do you eat real food?" Jack laughed as a piece of fudge vanished between Count D's lips.

"Of course, but, I have odd cravings and they must be satisfied." D said refusing to admit that he had filled up on Matzo ball soup before the young man had awakened. Jack and Count D both looked up as the door opened admitting Lord D and Leon. With a smile that left Jack stunned, Count D started to rise only to be lifted by Leon.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy," Leon said as he pressed a kiss to D's lips.

"I am fine love," Count D looked down when he saw his father kneel next to Jack and run his hands over the tightly wrapped bandages. Jack shuddered then stared in awe as Lord D's hands began to glow where they were pressed against him. The golden color bathed the small area making it seem almost unreal. Jack's eyes refused to stay open and soon he lay back and dozed in his bower of grass and flowers at peace in the strange surroundings.

Lord D stood and pressed his hand to D's tummy in between he and Leon. Lord D smiled when his grandson moved under his hand. Frowning when he detected the soup that D had consumed Lord D pulled away satisfied that D would be fine for a while. "I will send Aoi to you in a bit, she is calling for her Papa, but I had to be sure you were well."

"I am," D smiled when he heard his daughter running as fast as her wobbly little legs could carry her. She crashed into Leon and raised her arms.

"Up..." She bounced around until Leon obliged picking her up he placed loud, smacking kisses on her little cheeks. Giggling she leaned over to pass the kisses to her papa. D laughed softly returning the affection as Lord D left them alone to see to his own young sons.

Break

Chris sat near the pond glad that Sofu had remembered to make a room for them to hang out in. He liked the backyard feel to this place and thought that maybe he would ask for this to be a permanent room back in LA. Yeah he loved Philippe's beach, but, this simpler room was relaxing. "I hope we'll be going home soon," Bikky groused skipping a flat stone across the still water. "Carol will kill me if I miss Christmas."

"Yeah," Rain sighed, "Not to mention I promised Peter that we would go to his birthday party."

"He probably just wants you to sing," Chris said with a smirk. "You know, being friends with a star and all, it would be so cool to have you there."

"Peter's a nice kid, I wouldn't mind," Rain said and grinned when his cat came running to his side. She ignored Cujo's playful bark and sat on T-Chan despite his protest. After some grumbling T-Chan settled down. Being part feline, he understood her need for cuddling even if it annoyed him, he felt it too.

"As soon as they corner these guys who killed the Mercer mom, we're heading back." Bikky assured them all. "You know, Jack is in the garden, so I guess we might have to wait 'til he is healed. I think he got shot."

"With Lord D as his doctor, he will more than likely be fine, long before they solve this case." Chris said joining Bikky at the water's edge tossing stones.

"You said it," Bikky laughed looking out over the water.

Break

Dee sighed as he watched Ryo make their bed. He leaned against the door as pillows were fluffed and replaced, sheets straightened and blankets adjusted. It was all so neat when he was done. "Ryo," Dee approached feeling nerves tingle along his spine as he contemplated the near impossible task of deciphering his lover's mercurial moods. Ryo could hear the question in Dee's voice and hesitated before raising his dark eyes to Dee's deep green ones. Dee felt his heart skip a beat at the residual fear he could sense in Ryo. "We've been here over two weeks now... And you haven't let me touch you." Dee sighed when Ryo looked away his face flaming. "On Thanksgiving you were upset and distracted. I don't want you like that. I want you panting for me too. I thought that once the bruises faded..." Dee trailed off when Ryo gasped and turned away from him. His arms were wrapped tight around his torso in a stance that clearly said 'stay back'.

In that moment, Dee wished for Andy's empathic abilities. It would be so easy to get inside Ryo and fix the problem, but no, Dee thought, he would do as he always did; plug away until Ryo opened up. Ryo recalled with vivid detail the burning shame he had felt after his shower to see the deep bruises in the shape of hand prints on his hips, his waist and buttocks, there were scratches on his thighs and hickies on his chest and neck. Just thinking of the painful swelling of his lips brought tears to his eyes. But Ryo refused to cry. Inhaling a deep breath, he let it out slow trying in vain to calm his nerves.

"Baby, at least talk to me," Dee began and placed his hand on Ryo's shoulder. He felt Ryo tense under the light touch and nearly wept himself. Dee began rubbing small circles on the shoulder appreciating the softness of the dark blue material of Ryo's shirt. "Tell me what's wrong."

For long moments Dee thought Ryo would not answer and thought over many things he could say to encourage him. His Ryo was so sensitive and emotional, while it drove him crazy at times like these, it made him all the more complex in that he was strong, reliable and tough when he needed to be. It shook Dee to the core to see Ryo so rattled. Dee opened his mouth to say more when Ryo said, so soft that Dee almost missed it. "He...won," Ryo sniffled then turned until he was pressing his face to Dee's chest reminding Dee of their height difference.

"Baby, I thought he didn't..." Dee began to panic as he thought that Randolph had indeed raped Ryo.

"No, no he didn't, but," Ryo paused his face heating more. "But I was helpless to stop him Dee. I couldn't save myself, let alone our children. They saved me." Ryo dropped out of Dee's embrace to sit on the bed. He lowered his head into his hands as he lost the battle to contain his tears. "I wasn't yours anymore, he made me his. And I couldn't stop him." Dee stood still then nudged Ryo's legs apart with his knees and stood between them. He pulled until Ryo's head was leaning against his stomach. "You should not want me..."

"Baby, I want you always." Dee got to his knees in front of Ryo and cupped his face in his hands. Looking deep into Ryo's eyes Dee leaned in and closed his lips over Ryo's. He became lost in the sweet softness of Ryo. Dee pulled away for air and Ryo sniffled loudly causing Dee to laugh. "Even with snot running down your face, you're beautiful." Dee laughed and reached for a tissue to wipe Ryo's nose. "Blow," Dee said and laughed when Ryo's eyes widened at the command that he often gave Lyo when the little boy had a runny nose. Ryo tried to turn his face away and take the tissue, but Dee was persistent, and rather than embarrass himself with a slimy trail, Ryo blew into the tissue. Dee cleaned Ryo's nose then threw the tissue away.

"Mine," Dee said stealing Ryo's lips yet again this time pressing him to the bed. He sat up on an elbow over Ryo and wiped the tears from his eyes then licked them from his finger. "My Ryo," Dee placed a kiss on Ryo's eyelids, then his cheeks. "My beautiful, beautiful, sensitive, smart, strong, Ryo." Each word found Dee's lips on a different part of Ryo's face. "You are mine, Ryo... no one can take you away from me. If I would fight the entire clan of Eastern Arcadian Dragons to get to you do you honestly think that I would let some two-bit psycho steal you away from me?"

"Dee," Ryo sobbed again pressing his face to the curve of Dee's neck inhaling the strong scent of Dee's virile masculinity. "Do Shitte yo," He whispered the words forgetting every word of English he knew. "Onigaishimasu, Dee watashi ni anata no o shi nasai. "[Please, Dee, make me yours.

Dee understood the meaning in Ryo's eyes for the words were lost to him. Every year he promised himself that he would learn Japanese and every year he failed. Understanding Ryo was hard enough without the added complication of a difficult language. But right now, Ryo was real easy to understand, and Dee was determined to give him what he needed. Ryo gasped when Dee peeled his shirt back and stared down at the pale pecs beneath. "I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful." Ryo sighed surrendering his lips to Dee once again enjoying the softness of Dee's touches. Dee pinched one small, peach nipple and smiled when Ryo blushed. "You like that?" Dee whispered close to Ryo's ear then licked the perfect shell.

"Ooh," Ryo clutched Dee to his body pressing his chest into the hand that was driving him mad. "Dee," Ryo panted bringing his hands up to peel Dee's shirt from his body. He sighed, melting into the mattress. Ryo arched his hips when Dee climbed over him. Dee palmed Ryo through his trousers feeling the semi-stiffness.

"We might be here all day," Dee smiled tracing his tongue over Ryo's collarbone then placing nibbling kisses down to his stomach. The only sound in the room was Ryo's heavy breathing and the snap of his buttons on his pants. "Ummm," Dee said scooting down the bed keeping Ryo's legs trapped between his own. Dee leaned in and nuzzled the mounding, cloth covered flesh. He pressed kisses into the silken underpants. "Who knows what you like?" Dee asked peeling the shorts down to lick the weeping head that poked free. The tangy taste of Ryo's burgeoning excitement intoxicated Dee as nothing ever had. "Only you can make me feel this way." Dee purred as the scent of Ryo traveled into his nose and fuzzed his brain. "Who, baby, who knows what you like?"

Ryo gasped lifting his bottom allowing Dee to pull his pants down and toss them aside. "You...Ah..." Ryo gasped his body giving in to the demands of his lover.

"That's right, I do," Dee moved aside and pushed Ryo's legs open. Bending Ryo in half he licked a hot trail from his scrotum to his tight hole enjoying the whimpers he elicited from Ryo. "Who knows this spot?" Dee asked his lips inches from the puckered pink flesh. "Say it baby, say it and you'll get it." Dee encouraged blowing a breath of hot air over the tingling bit of skin causing Ryo to cry out and writhe. "Who..."

"Anata-yo!" Ryo said loud and spread his legs wide when Dee's tongue pierced his opening. He felt as if molten lava scoured through his veins and he trembled upon the bed. Dee swirled his tongue then kissed the quivering flesh. "Hai...oh... Kimochi," Ryo brought a hand up to his face to cover his eyes then dragged his slim fingers through his hair. "Sugoi, Dee..."

Dee tongued Ryo hard smiling as he pumped the now rigid member that pulsed under his ministrations. Dee sucked his finger deep into his mouth then began to probe. "So tight baby, you know when I haven't been in here you tighten up."

"Umm..." Ryo moaned tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Unh uh," Dee crawled up Ryo's body and pressed their lips together. "Mine," He sucked the bottom lip. He pulled hoping to swell the delicate morsel. His Ryo would look well loved when they were done. Ryo began to cry out in joy as one of Dee's fingers wriggled inside of him while his tongue invaded his mouth. Dee grinned as he pulled more sounds from Ryo. Dee shoved another finger in beside the first and worked them separately inside of Ryo. "Don't move, I'm getting the lube." Ryo nodded having lost the ability of coherent speech. He lay on the pillow panting as the bed shifted under Dee's weight then bounced when he returned grinning. "It's real thick," Dee said grinning as he did not come up to Ryo's face again, instead he halted between his legs and swallowed Ryo whole.

"Ah!" Ryo gasped his thighs pressing into the sides of Dee's face. Dee lubed his fingers and pressed them back inside of Ryo.

"Come for me," Dee commanded as he sucked hard on Ryo shoving his fingers in deep pressing against the rough patch of skin he could barely feel. His fingers were not long enough for a full press, but soon, he would fill Ryo with the flesh that was. "Come Ryo..." Dee commanded again. "Who makes you come?" Dee said needing to hear Ryo say it.

"Anata Yo!" Ryo gasped when he felt Dee's fingers spreading apart inside of him loosening his tight muscles forcing him to accept the fingers just as he accepted who it was he belonged to.

"Who..." Dee said again as he licked the weighty sac and beyond.

"Anata... Dee. Watashi ha anata no de aru... Zutto,"[ I am yours...forever. Dee grinned as Ryo spilled himself into his mouth he swallowed every drop claiming all that Ryo had to offer. "Ummm... Dee..." No sooner had Ryo said the words than he was leaning over to take Dee's swollen member into his mouth. Dee sighed and leaned back on his elbows as Ryo worked his throat and tongue.

"No, baby, wait," Dee pulled Ryo away from him when he felt close. "I want in you."

"Hai," Ryo allowed Dee to position him on his back with his knees hooked over Dee's muscular arms. Hitching Ryo up, Dee smiled as Ryo spread lubrication on his own hand then stroked Dee.

"That's right baby... you're mine... and I'm yours." He promised as he flexed his hips and pressed against the tight ring of muscles at Ryo's entrance. Ryo winced a little then forced himself to relax allowing Dee entry. Ryo began a slow whine that became a full wail as Dee pumped into him. Ryo wrapped his strong arms around Dee's neck. Dee released Ryo's legs so that Ryo could wrap them around his waist as he leaned in and sealed their lips. Their breathes mingled as their heartbeats synchronized. "I'm yours Ryo and you're mine." Dee punctuated his words with Deep thrusts. "Right Ryo?" Dee asked finding the prostate and pressing hard into it twisting his hips for maximum contact with the sensitive bit of flesh.

"Oh...oh... Dee..." Ryo nodded his head giving up on speaking more than one syllable words. Dee ground his hips into Ryo pushing him so far into the mattress that it creaked under the weight. Ryo's cries bordered on screams of blind pleasure as Dee claimed him.

"Say you're mine Ryo and come... I want you come." Dee's green eyes bored into Ryo's deep orbs as Ryo blinked trying to focus, he paused as the tears shining on Dee's face registered in his pleasure fogged brain.

"Dee... I am yours," Ryo said placing his hands on either side of Dee's handsome face he could feel the tiny drops of sweat from Dee's forehead and the tears from his eyes dripping onto his face and he smiled as the drips mixed with his own tears. Ryo leaned up and kissed Dee licking his lips then sliding his tongue inside for a long, slow exploration of Dee's warm mouth. Dee swallowed Ryo's tongue as he began to move again deep in Ryo he heard the cries build to a crescendo again as Ryo began to speak to him. "I am yours Dee and you are mine. We belong to each other... I am yours..." Ryo gave up speaking as he once again lost himself to delirium and screamed as he splattered their stomachs with his release. Dee groaned as if in pain as he filled Ryo with creamy essence and collapsed heavy on top of him. Ryo was smiling as he drifted off to sleep secure in Dee's arms. Dee lay next to him he took a moist towelette and cleaned Ryo then himself before closing his eyes with his arms tight around Ryo, he too drifted away in the welcoming arms of Morpheus.

Break

Leon looked up from his running his fingers through Count D's hair and his mouth dropped open at the condition of the three men that entered the shop. "What the hell happened to you guys" Leon asked and winced only a little when D's teeth nipped the underside of his chin. "Sorry Baby," Leon apologized then looked over to see Jewel asleep on Ten-Chan her little hands holding tight to two of his tails. The creature frowned up at him then aimed a doting gaze on the small Kami and Leon laughed knowing that did he try to move her to give him comfort, the fox would balk. "You look like you have been beat by an angry mob."

"Yeah, well," Angel said with a grin. "The Detroit police don't like when we Mercer boys have a little fun. How's our fairy?"

"In the garden," Leon said when all the men ogled D.

"You are not the one that stopped by the house," Jeremiah said. "You're a girl," Jeremiah scanned D's rounded figure.

"Well, you are half right," D said as he rolled over so that he could get to his feet. "I have never been to your house in fact I have not left the shop since we have been in this city." All three men stared at D's deep voice and his obvious rounded figure. "Gentlemen, please, carry no tales of the things you may see in this sanctuary." Jeremiah and Angel both nodded then turned to Bobby who seemed not at all shocked to see a gorgeous pregnant man. With their mouths held firm to keep them shut, they all followed the Count who exhibited a certain grace, even as he waddled down the hall.

Jack looked up from tossing the ball with Cujo and Bikky when the door opened and he heard his brothers' voices. Rain tucked his journal into a large pocket on his over large pants and smiled at Count D. "Count, you look beautiful today."

"Thank you Rain," Count D murmured his cheeks tinting an attractive pink. He smiled then gave a pained wince as his back twinged. After he stretched he sighed then left his hand on the small of his back as he wandered off to get some tea. Angel and Jeremiah stared in wonder at the youngest brother who was able to stand to his feet. "Father says he needs a few more days of work," Count D informed them when all they did was stare at Jack.

"Hey guys," Jack waved a hand as he came forward with a slow trod.

Bobby stepped forward and for the first time he looked at jack. His scowl was black as he raised a hand and smacked it down hard on Jack's head. "You idiot!" The tea tray rattled where Count D stood on the other side of the garden. Bikky placed himself in front of the Count. Seeing him making tea for their guests he had gone to carry the burden for D. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Bobby continued to rant his hand swinging again and again as he smacked Jack. "We were at war, for crying out loud! You think it was brave of you to chase some idiot with a snow ball?!"

"Ah..." Count D placed a hand to his trembling stomach as Bobby began to swear at his younger brother.

"Hey," Bikky called watching as Rain's eyes darted from Count D to the brothers in the Garden. "Stop it," Bikky fumed placing a hand over Count D's as if he could hold the heavy weight of the child within. "You're upsetting him."

Before the words could leave Bikky's mouth Lord D came running into the garden his cheongsam held in his hands to keep from falling over the trailing material. "Gentlemen, please," Lord D rushed to D taking the youngest Kami into his arms he moved Bikky aside so that he could work on his son. Bikky stared at the golden glow that surrounded Lord D's hands pressing against D's tummy. "Relax, child," Lord D 's calm voice sounded as he lead D to a chair. "It will be alright, all you have to do is relax." Count D's breathing slowed and he smiled to show the children that he was better. "I will ask that you discipline my patient at some other time." There was a sense of cold steel in Lord D's usually gentle voice. "If, however, you have come to visit the young man, you may do so." Lord D gave the men a cold glare. "You may not upset my son. This is his sanctuary and you are all guests. I will advise you to remember that. Do not give him more injuries, before I have fully healed the original."

"Sorry," Jack muttered when his brothers seemed incapable of speech staring between father ans son. All four brothers lowered their heads.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bikky demanded as he carried the tea tray over and began to pour a cup for D. Jack watched as the young man poured an entire cup of liquid sugar into the small cup followed by honey and cubes of sugar. He handed it to the Kami who smiled with pleasure as he sipped. Lord D sipped from his own equally sweetened cup as the brothers wandered off to a far corner in the garden where pillows and refreshments welcomed them brought by a woman in bunny ears and tail. Jack laughed as his brothers stared at the odd costume. He had made the mistake of pulling the tail and finding it attached. "They came in here and attacked you." Bikky continued to glower at the brothers while Rain went back to his writing in his journal sitting on a pillow at Count D's small feet. Chris was quick to bring Count D a sugar cookie with extra sugar on it.

Angel frowned at the dark skinned teenager with his blond hair tied back into a pony tail. He looked from him to Rain and then to Chris. "Weren't there some smaller children?"

"Aoi, Lyo, Kiba and Shinrai are all with the Honlon in her Garden right now." Lord D answered.

"How many gardens are in this place?" Jeremiah asked as he appreciated the lush appointments of the garden.

"In truth gentlemen, I do not know. My father built this place." Lord D smiled when he saw Count D relaxed. "Rain, what are you working on?" Lord D asked ignoring any more Jeremiah could have asked him.

Rain looked up, his green eyes wide at the sudden question. "A song, for Ryo, For Christmas." Rain answered his cheeks tinting as he went back to his journal. "Andy and Daphnus are going to help me. Andy releases the emotions and Daphnus will write the music."

"I am sure it will be lovely." Lord D smiled. "How do you write it?"

"I just ask people what they think of Ryo, and add my own feelings and it is largely a family collaboration, plus our friends back home. You know Dee had a lot to say." Rain grinned as he had sat for over an hour listening to Dee as he spoke of Ryo. Rain then sighed thinking of his parents and whatever had caused a hitch in their relationship. He hoped it would be resolved soon. He did not like the sad, thoughtful look on Dee's face and Ryo seemed afraid of his own shadow lately.

"Oh yeah," Bobby came over to look at Rain then Bikky who came to stand protectively in front of his brother while Cujo took over guarding D. "Where are those two? I want to say thanks."

"When I saw them this morning," Rain answered not looking up from his journal. "Ryo was making the bed and Dee was watching him." Rain felt a pain in his heart as he remembered the sight of Dee as he sent a look of longing at Ryo that the smaller man avoided. Rain closed his journal with a snap and shoved it into a pocket. "I was about to head that way, come on," Rain inclined his head and Bikky had a difficult time deciding if he would accompany his brother, or protect the D's. Looking at Cujo and T-Chan with Christopher, he nodded his head and followed Rain. Bobby smirked as he, Angel and Jeremiah went with the boys.

Following an intricate pattern of hallways Bobby was soon lost hoping the boys knew where they were going. Assured that the men would never find their way in the shop alone, Rain ceased his circuitous route and went to the closed door. He placed his hand on the nob then pulled it back his face heating. "What?" Bikky shoved in front of the brothers to get beside Rain. Bikky was silent then a wide grin split his face as he heard the unmistakable sound of Ryo whimpering on the other side of the door. "Oh man," Bikky backed away pulling Rain with him. "They're going at it!" Bikky heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Most kids are grossed out when their parents... you know," Jeremiah said still uncomfortable with the openly gay lifestyle that Dee exhibited. He backed further away from the door when Ryo began to speak in Japanese punctuated by loud cries of bliss.

"Yeah, but most kids don't have parents like ours. You see, they haven't done it since before we got here." Bikky explained as he lead the men away from the door. "Dee's the horniest man I have ever met, there's no way he won't pin Ryo every chance he gets unless something is wrong. Whatever was wrong," Bikky looked back at the door and poked Rain in the ribs. The small young man laughed to hide his embarrassment. "Has been taken care of."

"Well," Angel said looking around in awe. It had taken a remarkably shorter amount of time to make it to the front of the shop than it had to find the garden and the bedroom. "We will come back tomorrow to see our fairy, you guys take good care of him. And feed him some real food." Angel whispered close to Rain's ear causing the boy to jump away and stare wide eyed at him.

"Don't get too close to my brother," Bikky warned bringing his fists up causing Angel to laugh and ruffle his fluffy blond locks. "And don't touch my hair!" Bikky yelled out the door after the retreating figure of Angel. Bobby turned around and waved glad to be out of the heavily incensed atmosphere.

"It's been a while since Ryo was that loud," Bikky mused looking back down the hall.

"Nah," Rain smiled then pulled out his journal. "We just didn't pay attention before."

Break

Jack looked over to see Count D leaning on a low branch with his hand on his back. Count D tried to stand and winced sitting back down. Jack hurried over to his side. "Hey, you should sit still," He said when he saw the frail Kami trembling.

"I just wanted to go back to my lounge," Count D said as he breathed his way through a cramp. "My back is paining me, that's all."

"Oh, okay, just a sec," Jack said moving to stand behind Count D. He was amazed to see the branch lower to accommodate the sitting Kami. "Hold still," Jack said. D tensed when he felt Jack's hands on his back. "You're pregnant right?" Count D did not bother to answer the obvious question. Jack gave a laugh that exhibited his nervousness. "Well, pregnant women..." Jack faltered his hands halting as he thought over his words. "Anyway, the weight of the stomach puts pressure on the back and makes it hurt." Jack gently massaged Count D's back kneading the sore muscles. As he worked his fingers D leaned back sighing as relief came to him. Jack stood with both hands on Count D's hips with his thumbs pressing in on the small of D's back when Leon entered the garden.

"Well," Leon said hiding a pleased smile as Jack did not cease the movement of his hands on D. A sure sign of guilt would have been if he had jumped away as if burned. "Feel better?" Leon asked D.

"Ummm... We are taking him with us." Count D said without opening his eyes. Leon laughed then sat on the ground at D's dainty feet. Taking one into his hand he removed the satin slipper and began to massage it.

"That tree seems pleased to hold you, already it has formed into a bower with leaves and flowers, just sit here and let us take care of you." Leon said as he continued his ministrations. D did as suggested enjoying the pampering he summoned a cup of sweet tea and relaxed in his sanctuary.

Break

Bobby entered the shop carrying his bag. He saw Dee leaning casually against a counter next to JJ speaking in low tones. Dee began to laugh and Bobby smiled glad that his friend, for whatever reason, was happy again. "I brought Jack lunch," Bobby announced when Dee's eyes fell onto his bag.

"Precious said he can leave tomorrow," JJ said then clapped a hand on Dee's shoulder. "Glad to know it all worked out. Tell Ryo to call Andy if he is still having issues. Sex won't solve all problems you know." Dee paused at the oddly serious tone. "That was some pretty heavy crap he was dealing with and to go through all that with barely enough time to heal before getting here." JJ shook his head feeling sorry for the beautiful man.

"Thanks, uh, yeah," Dee smirked looking behind JJ then nodding to Bobby. "Come on," Bobby followed Dee to the garden amazed that each time he visited the way to the back of the shop seemed different. Today they found Aoi in the garden with D playing with a small ball. D sat in the grass rolling the ball to Aoi who giggled and rolled it back clapping her small hands when her papa caught the ball. Bobby looked around and saw Jack sitting with his guitar strumming softly. Along with the flow of the wind and the birdsong, Bobby barely heard the soft strains.

"This place is soothing, kind of could get used to it,"Jack said with a smile as he looked up at his brother. "Not to mention anything I want can be summoned. I don't know how that works, but Count D is so cool. You know he is a ninth dan."

"That little bit of pregnant fluff can fight?" Bobby asked surprising his brother with his knowledge of martial arts. "Man that threw me." Bobby sat next to his brother.

"If that threw you," Dee said with a laugh. "You know Ryo is a third?"

"What... first the guns and now this," Bobby said still reeling to see Ryo pull out the guns during the attack on their house.

"Well he is the best shot on the force," Dee said with pride.

"He's a detective?" Bobby asked in awe re-thinking all the times he had seen Ryo. "No shit! He looks too... well, not like a detective." Bobby sat next to Jack in the grass. "I got you some real food." Bobby reached into the bag and pulled out a hamburger and fries. "One hundred percent all beef patties, three of them, with..." Bobby paused when he heard D gag.

"Man put that away!" Dee said rushing to Count D's side he dashed past Aoi who sat clutching her ball with tears in her eyes. "Get it out of here!" Bobby wondered what the problem was and watched in horror as Aoi pulled a bucket from inside her iridescent ball to hand to her papa. D leaned over and tossed the contents of his stomach.

"What'd I do?" Bobby asked watching as the frail Kami leaned over D's arm heaving and retching.

"The meat, the smell of the meat, get it out of here!" Dee yelled thinking that Leon was going to kill him for allowing Bobby to bring that in here, not to mention Ryo. And he had just gotten back in bed with Ryo he was not looking forward to being put out of it so soon. Count D trembled in his arms preparing another wave of contents for the bucket. Leon entered the garden in time to see D still spewing in Dee's arms. Count D whimpered clutching Dee's arm tears seeped from his tightly closed eyes. Lord D shoved past Leon getting to his son's side.

"Every time you come here, you upset my son!" Lord D said his voice raised a modicum above his usual level of cool reasoning. Leon gasped never having thought that the older Kami could ever be moved to such extremes of emotion outside of the bedroom. "Tomorrow you will take your brother and I will be glad to never see you again," Bobby got to his feet with the bag of fast food held to his chest. He backed away from the fury in the beautiful doctor's eyes. He looked from Jack, to Lord D to Count D now in his arms with his hands on his tummy glowing golden.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said looking down at the goat/tiger creature it lunged and he dropped the bag watching in horror as it was devoured bag and all. Ten-Chan ran up beside T-Chan and swished all nine of his tails clearing the air and stirring up the scent of flowers. D calmed and closed his eyes falling asleep in the safe embrace of plants and animals.

Leon took a tentative step forward and knelt down by lord D. Lord D looked up surprised to see tears in Leon's eyes. "This one... This is it isn't it?" Lord D was confused by the strange question then Leon sniffled bringing D's hand to his lips he kissed the slack digit. "This one's going to kill him." Leon stared down at D. "He can't survive this birth."

"Not alone... No he can not," Lord D shook his head feeling tears he forced them back vowing to be strong for his son. "As long as I draw breath he will live." Leon wished that Dae were near him, he would enjoy peeling the skin from his rotting, demonic hide and boiling it in the holy waters of the nearest cathedral. Bobby stood near Jack watching as Count D came into consciousness his lashes lifting revealing a dramatic contrast to humanity.

"My baby," D pressed his hands to his tummy. Falling back against Leon he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his son moving inside of him.

"You must stay calm," Lord D intoned. "I will open a door for, go back to Los Angeles and await our return. We will see you tomorrow." Leon nodded and sent T-Chan after Christopher. The young man came running into the garden demanded answers about D's condition. When he was greeted with grim expressions he sighed quieting down. Taking Aoi's hand he waved to Dee then vanished behind a bend in a road Bobby and Jack had never noticed before.

Break

Rain was so tired of crowded airports he would be happy never to see one again for at least a year. He was shoved aside by a man in a business suit intent on reaching the luggage corral. "Watch where you're going!" Bikky pushed the man back and helped Rain to his feet. "You better not have hurt him."

"Bikky," Rain said his face heating at the curious stares and points from onlookers. "I'm fine," he assured the gathering crowd. He was glad to be rid of the heavy coat as they were back in LA. Several people began to gather closer as Rain was recognized. "Come on, we better get the luggage and get back to Ryo and Dee before they come looking for us." Rain jerked the bags from the turbine. "And Lyo needs his nap, plus we have Peter's party tonight."

"You're still planning to go?" Bikky asked amazed at Rain's smile even after such a long journey. He remembered the long farewell they had all shared as Jack had left the shop leaving them all free to do the same. Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel had come for their brother and joked around with them. They had even teased Dee about his preoccupation with Ryo's lips as he could not seem to stop kissing the other man.

"I did promise him that if we were back in town, we would go," Rain smiled. Bikky grabbed his arm and pulled him along before his adoring fans could gain the courage to approach him.

"Then let's go," Bikky glowered at the staring crowd all the way out to the car.

Break

Peter's eyes grew round as the gathered teenagers at his fifteenth birthday party grew restless. "Hey," A jock from the soccer team demanded clapping a hand hard on his shoulder. "I thought you said that Bikky was bringing Rain."

"They must not be back in town," Peter stammered and blushed knowing the jock would not be at his party without the incentive of such entertainment. "I told you he said if they were back in town."

"They are in town," Another guest complained. " My brother works at the airport, saw 'em come in this morning."

"Then they must be tired," Erick said stepping beside Peter. "Calm down, there's plenty of snacks and music, besides, if you want to see someone sing... Petey can sing."

"Oh yeah? Can he?" The jock laughed looking at the long black hair and pale green eyes. "Then how come he ain't the one in the band?"

"Cause you have to be royalty or nobility," Terry explained when it seemed his twin would resort to fists rather than words.

"Please," The jock huffed. "Look at you, you're pretty and all, but you are just a pale, washed out wanna-be compared to Rain. But hey, let's hear it, sing."

"Why don't you just get out of here." Erick shoved the boy to the door

"No... Erick, it's okay. I'll sing," Peter said with a smile. "It is my party..." Peter tried not to be hurt that Rain and Bikky did not show, but underneath it all he was hurt that all these people only showed up to see them. Julie and Carol looked over at the proud tilt to Peter's head as he went to the stereo and set up the karaoke microphone and then placed one of the CD's with Rain's solos on it. Jeanne stood next to Terry in awe of the determination she could see in Peter. Jorge stood watching as the music began to play and Peter inhaled.

"You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

Why? Peter thought as he sang the opening notes and the crowd grew restless. Why couldn't he get his voice to sound like that?

(Ahh, ahh)  
No I won't give in  
(Ahh, ahh)

Just as the gathered teenagers began to stand preparing to leave Peter prepared to give up singing the other boy's song. It was then that he heard it. Clear, precise, strong, strident and beautiful. "Keep... Holding on!" How could he do that? Peter wondered dropping the microphone he looked to the back of the room to see Rain standing with Bikky. "Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through." As he sang the crowd turned as one as he walked up to the front and stood beside Peter his voice ringing out above the din of the music and the crowd without benefit of the microphone. He picked it up and placed it back in Peter's hand. Encouraging him to finish the song together. Peter felt tears gather in his eyes as he sang the duet with Rain. Erick stared with awe at Rain as the two boys went back and forth singing

"Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)  
I'll fight and defend  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Yeeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(Ahh, ahh)  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Keep holding on  
(Ahh, ahh)  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Doo, do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)

Peter halted singing the end of the song his eyes following Erick's line of vision, as Rain ended he replaced the microphone on its stand and felt more pain than he had felt all evening. Sure, the other guys at school could think he was second best to Rain, but not Erick too. Peter blinked back tears as he went to sat while the crowd encouraged Rain to sing more. Erick applauded as Rain saved the party.

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

Bikky noted the dejection in Peter's slumped shoulders while he cuddled up to Carol. He looked at Peter, then Erick and finally his beautiful brother. Bikky sighed, it seemed as if things had gotten a lot more complicated.

Song credits: KEEP HOLDING ON- AVRIL LAVIGNE.

To Be Continued


	12. Sugar Series: Powdered Sugar Part 2

Powdered Sugre 11

Merry Christmas Baby

Ryo opened his eyes in the darkness of his room unsure what had awakened him. He stretched then smiled when his leg brushed against Dee. He ran a hand over his tummy glad to know that as always, Dee had cleaned him off before going to sleep himself. Feeling the familiar ache in his backside Ryo smiled again then the cell phone rang alerting him to what had awakened him. Reaching over Dee's broad frame he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said quiet as he hoped not to disturb Dee.

"Ryo..." Ryo sat up immediately when he heard the sobs on the other side of the line.

"Who is this?" Ryo asked when more sobbing could be heard. "Erick?" He asked scooting to the edge of the bed he reached for his pajama pants slipping them up his hips he stood to pull them all the way up.

"Ryo please, I need you to come over to my house..." Erick sobbed again.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked his brow creasing with worry as Erick began to panic.

"Please Ryo, just... can you come over?" Erick began to gasp as his sobs became louder.

"Alright, okay, calm down." Ryo gentled his voice. "I'm coming." Ryo promised and closed the small flip phone. "Dee," Ryo called shaking the muscular shoulder.

"Umm, baby, if you want more..." Dee rolled over until he was facing Ryo a smile curving his sensual lips he reached for Ryo and frowned when Ryo pushed his hand away. "What's up?" He asked knowing it must be serious if Ryo were up at this hour.

"I'm going to take the Escalade, and go to Erick and Terry's house, something is wrong, but Erick would not say what." Ryo got to his feet, he sniffed the room and knew that he too would exude the aura of the intimacy they had shared. "I'm going to take a quick shower first," He said with a deep blush he dashed into the bathroom. Dee grinned and sat wondering if he should go with Ryo. Shaking his head he decided that it could be nothing too serious. But to be on the safe side he picked up his cell phone.

"Heaven, have you eaten yet?" Dee asked when the creature answered the call. "Nah, just wondered if you could do me a favor..." Dee was smiling as he hung up and went back to sleep. He awoke again moments later as Ryo exited the shower. Ryo leaned close smelling of heat and soap and something altogether full of life. Dee smiled inhaling Ryo wishing to drink in the potent elixir of his lips.

"Dee, I'll go see what's wrong, then I will come back and we can..." Ryo let the words hang as he put his shoes on. Dee looked after him with a smile on his lips. Then he lay back in bed smiling as a waft of smoke left their bedroom to follow Ryo.

"Thanks Heaven," Dee muttered closing his eyes. "We haven't even been back a full twenty-four hours."

Break

Ryo pulled up outside Erick and Terry's house and saw only the light upstairs on. He approached the porch with his hand on his weapon in case it was needed. "Heaven," He said when the wind around him shifted. "I know you are here."

"Your senses are keen," The soft voice assaulted him but moments before a shape solidified. Her ankle length white garment brushed against Ryo's leg as she sidled up to him and placed her cold hand on his arm. "Your highness."

"Please don't call me that," Ryo said looking around he did not see anything out of the ordinary around the house and stepped onto the porch. He gasped when the door was wrenched open and Erick came rushing out. "Erick what's wrong?"

"Come upstairs!" Erick took Ryo's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Heaven stepped into the house and followed at a sedate pace.

Ryo gasped when he saw Peter curled on his side on Erick's bed sobbing. Ryo could smell blood in the room and turned to Erick. "What happened?" Ryo asked as he saw the young man trembling upon the bed. He moaned when Ryo sat beside him. Peter sobbed then curled more into a small ball wincing when the new position did not alleviate his pain.

"I..." Erick said as he stood beside Ryo. "I hurt him." Erick confessed and Ryo was quick to pull the blanket back. Blood drained away from Ryo's pale features as he gazed at the nude frame on the bed. "I'm sorry," Erick dropped to the floor taking Peter's hand. "Oh, Petey, I'm so sorry."

"Erick," Ryo's soft words penetrated the haze of regret that swarmed the young man. "Why don't you get me some warm towels and clean water..." Erick dashed from the room to do Ryo's bidding and paused at the beautiful lady in white that stood in the entrance.

"His blood stains you," Heaven said smiling down at Erick. Without a word he left his room. The door opened again and Ryo glanced over his shoulder.

"Terry, where is your mother?" Ryo said not commenting on the identical pajama's the boys wore.

"How'd you know it was me?" Terry asked trying not to look at Peter who lay still weeping on his brother's bed. Without answering Ryo simply looked at Terry unwilling to admit that he had smelled the difference. In this light with their dark hair and brown eyes, there was no visible difference in the two young men. But Heaven had been correct, Peter's blood covered Erick's scent like a delicate flower perfume over the flesh of a young man in the burgeoning stages of adulthood. When Ryo did not answer Terry sighed. "Our grandmother is ill, so mom went to help." Terry was glad that the words were true. When his father had been arrested, for a while their mother had continued to drink herself into oblivion leaving the boys to care for themselves and the house. It was only last month that she began to attend the alcoholics anonymous meetings that Ryo had arranged for her.

"Get dressed, tell Erick to get a shower. I'm taking you all home with me. Peter," Ryo looked down to see the young man trembling as Erick returned with a bowel of hot water and clean towels. "Where is your family?"

"In Fiji," He admitted with tears. "They were supposed to come back for my birthday and Christmas, but the plane was delayed..." Peter said, he tried to sit up and winced falling back.

Ryo remembered the pain of his own parents when they left him alone. "You will come back with me as well, but first, you need a doctor." Ryo turned to Erick and Heaven, "Please leave us alone."

"Don't call a doctor," Peter begged. "My parents will find out, dad doesn't know I'm... Gay," The last word was whispered with a furtive glance around the room. "If they find out that I am hurt cause I tried to have sex with another boy..."

"You are so young," Ryo said as he dragged his cell from his pocket and dialed. "There is no way you could be prepared for such a thing." JJ sounded disgruntled as he was awakened at such an odd hour. Ryo spoke gently into the phone as Lord D agreed to come see the young man. "Don't worry," Ryo said with a smile. "Lord D will be discreet. But tell me," Peter gasped when Ryo's deep, dark eyes bored into his own light green ones. "Why would you try to do something so intimate?"

"I know..." Peter began and rolled over onto his stomach he then looked up at Ryo. "You have noticed it haven't you? My eyes are a lighter version of your son, my hair not as long, my skin not as dark, my face not as pretty, my voice not as pure." Peter's voice caught on a sob. "I am always second best. I thought... I thought that if I spread my legs he would look at me the way he looked at Rain." Peter sobbed more accepted the tissue that Ryo handed him and continued. "I'm always second best, I thought that if I.. If I let him do it to me, he would see me first. He would love me more."

"Oh, child," Ryo's heart swelled then deflated in an almost painful reflection of clarity. "That is not how you gain love. It can not be found on your back with your legs spread." Ryo stood when he heard a soft tread outside the bedroom door. Heaven peeked her head inside her topaz eyes shining with mirth. "Lord D is here." Ryo said before Heaven could speak the words.

"He smells delicious, every time I see him his scent becomes more beguiling. No wonder Helen is intrigued," Heaven laughed as Peter watched the beautiful doctor being escorted in by Erick.

"Help him please. You can help him, right?" Erick asked when Lord D offered him nothing but a tired look. "You'll help him?"

"Please, do stop chirping at me," Lord D looked to the bed. "You will all leave me to it," Lord D said as he lifted a medical bag he had not been carrying before. Ryo nodded his head then bowed to Lord D and took Erick's arm having to pull the boy from the room.

Ryo took Erick back downstairs and passed Terry who stood in the kitchen staring at Heaven as the hybrid creature raided the refrigerator making a ham and cheese sandwich with roast beef. She then found a small saucepan to boil a cup of orange juice as she waited for Lord D to finish with his patient. "JJ said he would return for Lord D after checking on their children. I would be concerned as well if my sitter was... A..." Heaven paused when she saw that she had the full attention of Erick and Terry. "Norma..." Heaven smiled and sat with her late night meal.

"What's a 'norma'? Terry asked when Ryo pulled Erick into the den and shut the door.

"What happened in there tonight?" Ryo asked when he was assured of privacy.

"I'm sorry for calling you so late, but thank you for coming. I knew that you would know what to do." Erick began to speak and Ryo sat with his arms folded. Erick heaved a sigh then continued. "After the party, I did not want Peter by himself in that big old house, so I told him to come home with me and Terry. We got here and hung out for a bit, then when Terry went to bed we started making out. Usually once we've been at it for a while he'll get kind of scared and push me away and I was okay with that you know." Erick shook his head thinking of Peter. "But tonight he did not push me away and... and... we took our clothes off, so we started to fondle each other..." Erick paused when Ryo turned red, then he too blushed and kept going. "I asked if he was sure, he said yes, so I tried, he said it hurt, but I asked him to give it a try, and he said okay... But then he started to cry... I should have stopped, but... It felt so good, then he screamed. I was about half way in and I looked down, he was bleeding. I called you cause, there was no one else and I knew you would know what to do."

"This is partly my fault..." Ryo said as he wished he had Dee's fortitude. Talking to Rain had been a trial, this was going to really be difficult. "I told you that you were too young and not to try it, but teenagers are... I should have told you how to be safe and how to do it right. Now he is torn."

"Oh, we were safe," Erick assured Ryo when it seemed the man would castigate himself further. "I used a condom."

"But you didn't use lubrication, you did not loosen him, he did not know to relax." Ryo sighed bringing one of his elegant hands up to his face he ran the long fingers through his honey colored hair.

"What do you mean torn?" Erick asked and startled turning to the door when it slid open and Lord D stood with his eyes narrowed. A wide yawn ruined the effect of his consternation and suddenly he looked so young, yet felt so unbearably old.

"It means that the dry skin that was rubbed against the latex was pulled and stretched, then finally it gave way... hence the bleeding." Lord D said then sighed when Erick looked confused.

"When you were a kid, or even when you play sports," Ryo tried to put it in a way the boy would understand. "When you fell down and slid a bit it left a scrape right?"Erick nodded then his eyes widened and he ran from the room heading upstairs.

"I used liquid sutures that will dissolve over time." Lord D explained then sat down next to Ryo while they awaited JJ's return. "They are children Ryo, why would they even attempt it?"

"Today's kids are more advanced than we adults would like to think... I'd hate to know what Bikky and Carol get up to when we are not around." Ryo said he looked up when Heaven entered the room and sat close to Lord D on the sofa, her body pressing along the side of his. She smiled baring her fangs as she leaned into him with a deep inhalation of air. "Heaven?" Ryo said reaching out a hand he pulled Lord D to his feet and away from the salivating creature. "You know Kami blood will kill you."

"I don't want to taste him I just..." Heaven stood stepping close to Lord D she reached out and placed her hands on Lord D's waist to pull him to her. She nuzzled his neck inhaling again. Lord D gasped and brought his hands up to push against her when he felt her lips press against his neck. "Ummm..." Heaven closed her eyes then felt as if she would weep when Ryo pulled Lord D away and stood protectively in front of him. Lord D brought a hand to his mouth as he turned away trembling from head to toe. Lord D wrapped his arms around his small frame and peeked around Ryo to see Heaven's body quake as she battled the urge to lunge for him. Heaven inhaled deeply, giving up her human abilities, she glowed hotly white. A halo surrounded her head and wings appeared behind her. "Why..." She gasped the word out tears of crimson staining her cheeks. " Why did I have to draw on the strength of my mother to resist you?" Heaven demanded as she pulled herself together and shed her wings and glow.

"I don't understand," Lord D said then sighed when JJ entered the room. Lord D moved to his side.

"Precious, is everything all right?" JJ said as he pulled Lord D into his arms. "You're shivering."

"I attacked him," Heaven admitted with burning shame. "I lost control of my dark abilities and was consumed by the need to possess him. His scent is even now driving me mad, though I am relying on my mother's pure light."

"My...My scent?" Lord D asked, then took a step towards Heaven with his hand out stretched. He saw the wild desire to possess him in her topaz eyes and backed away into JJ's arms.

"JJ take him out of here, but do not return to your home. Have Norma bring your children to the pet shop and you stay there under the guardianship of your father." Heaven said backing away from Lord D with a force of will that she never knew she possessed. "For your own safety, find out why your scent is so enticing, and control it. Before you attract the attention of one who can not overcome it. I will depart, Ryo, please make it home safely." Heaven vanished before their very eyes leaving Ryo to gather the boys and head home.

Break

Chris sat with a wide grin on his face as he was served his breakfast by Lord D. JJ trudged into the dining room and sat beside Leon and Count D. His bloodshot eyes testimony to the long night they had. "What are you grinning about?" Leon grumbled thinking of returning to work.

"We made it back just in time for Christmas break." Chris said with a laugh then scratched T-Chan behind the ear. "Rain and Bikky and I are going to the park today Rain's way out of practice roller blading and then he has rehearsal tonight, so I am going to Arcadia with them, is that alright?"

"Tell Rain he needs to bring Sylph here to Sofu for her annual check-up," Leon said as he nodded his assent.

"Chichiue," Count D said as he sat with a hand on his large tummy. "Is everything alright? You seem upset." Count D's brow furrowed in his worry for his father.

"I do not know," Lord D answered and got to his feet in fear as he saw Heaven enter the dining room.

"I woke up this morning and had to see you..." Heaven reached for Lord D but was thwarted when Sofu appeared beside his son and yanked him out of the way. "Helen is here too..." Heaven said knowing the goddess was in the parlor waiting for someone to invite her back.

"She has never attacked me as you have... why?" Lord D asked moving to stand fully behind his father choosing to peek around his sire to ask his question.

"She is not afflicted with my father's cursed blood. And the familial bonds she shares limits the relationship she can have with you... But you are not my grandson. And this desire feels as if it will tear me apart..." Heaven answered making Lord D remember that Norma, too, had sniffed him and seemed to want him as she dropped their boys off. Kiba and Shinrai ran to their papa while Aoi stared between the adults.

"O-Ji-Ue, make one more smell stop,"Aoi said then happily stuffed her little mouth with a pancake. After chewing then drinking a sip of milk she continued. "No more, smell get bigger."

"What?" JJ asked looking at the small, doll-like oracle.

"I am afraid the child is right," Sofu said glancing behind him not even needed to move as his son's scent swamped him. "The longer this is prolonged without issue, the worse it will become, or better depending on what side of the line you are on." Sofu then looked at Heaven who trembled so great was her craving for Lord D. "Get into the garden for now and mask your scent with nature until you decide to end it."

"I..." Lord D began, took one more long look at Heaven then left to do his father's bidding more confused than he could remember being in a very long time. Heaven began to weep as Lord D was soon out of her line of vision.

JJ stood watching him go with a mixture of relief and worry. "Grand-pa D... What he hell is going on?"

Break

The light from the large picture windows bounced around the large studio and was barely noted for all it's beauty in paled in comparison to the two sitting side by side. "I'm sorry for, blaming you, for everything, I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you..." Bikky stared in awe as Rain sat on the stool beside Prince Angel and sang.

"His voice just gets better every time I hear it." Said Bikky with a sigh. Watching as the song wrapped up and Rain prepared to practice a duet with Ken. The pale, taller boy stood next to Rain a direct contrast and laughed when Daphnus shooed Angel away from the piano.

"Enough of the regular albums, we have to get ready for the Christmas show." Daphnus announced and snapped his fingers for the rest of the band to get warmed up.

"Will the angels be singing with us again?" Rain asked still in awe of the beings who had joined them last Christmas.

"They always do," Andy told them for Ken had stared at hearing the question. She laughed then turned to Daphnus. "So what's the lineup this year?" Daphnus grinned and prepared them for the holiday concert.

Break

The house was quiet when Erick left the guest room where he had slept with Terry and went to Rain's room where Peter still slept. Late, when they had arrived, Ryo had awakened the boy to place their spare cot into his room. Peter had moved so slow as he got into the bed and allowed Ryo to tuck him in. Looking away, Erick's eyes had fallen on a sleepy Rain with his hair wild and bedraggled falling to the middle of his back. "Go back to sleep," Ryo said pushing Rain back in bed and kissing his forehead. Rain nodded and collapsed noting who was in his room before he did go back to sleep. Erick looked at him again, then said good night to Peter who turned his back saying nothing. He sniffled in the darkness before sleep claimed him.

When Erick entered the room it was to find Peter laying on his side in bed with a book on native cultures that Rain had left for him. When Peter had told Rain where he hurt, Rain had paled running from the room claiming he had to help Ryo with breakfast. "Hey," Erick stood by the door afraid to go in. "How do you feel?"

"Still sore," Peter admitted and rolled over completely onto his stomach. "I don't think I can keep seeing you Erick."

"Petey, I'm sorry, but I talked to Dee this morning and I know how to do it right... I won't hurt you again. Even if you want to wait a while, I'll wait..." Erick paused when Peter shook his head sadly at him. "Petey..."

"Ryo was right, I was not ready for such a large step, but I did it anyway," Peter said his eyes welling with tears making them seem, for a moment, as beautiful as Rain's. "You know why?" Peter asked finally looking at Erick who shook his head dumbfounded that Peter was breaking up with him. "Cause I wanted you to love me more than you loved Rain."

"Oh... Petey," Erick said the same time they heard a loud gasp. Both young men turned to see Rain standing behind Erick holding a cup of herbal iced tea. Rain stood still in shock as Erick got to his feet and approached him. "Let me explain," Erick began to reach for Rain only to cry out in pain as his arm was wrenched behind him and Rain forced him to his knees with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Never touch me," Rain demanded and moved around forcing Erick to crawl to leave his room. Once Erick was in the hallway the door was shut loudly in his face. Erick prepared to pound on the door and came face to face with Bikky. Terry stood beside his brother prepared to help him fend off Bikky who looked more like a street thug than they had ever thought.

"Explain," Bikky said hoping to make Ryo proud with his containing of his fists in such a situation. "I warned you not to upset him with this obsession of yours."

"But that's just it..."Erick said loudly hoping that both Peter and Rain were listening. "I may have loved Rain first, but I love Peter more, yeah, Rain is pretty to look at, and his voice is awesome, but he doesn't spend hours with me on the phone, he doesn't go on dates with me. I don't know him like I know Peter. I don't love him like I love Peter." Erick said then turned to the door. "Peter I'm in love with you. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that you felt you had to do that to keep me. You didn't... Cause I love you." Erick stood and faced Bikky he groaned when Bikky's hammer like fist was planted in his gut for good measure then the boy turned and walked calling over his shoulder. "Hurry up Rain, we have to meet Chris in an hour." The door slid open and Rain dashed through the portal getting to Bikky's side. He glanced back at Erick, then continued on down the stairs. Erick nodded at Terry then braved Rain's room. Peter was looking at him with tears on his face.

"Did you mean that?" Peter asked still laying on his stomach. He shifted to his side then sniffled loudly. Erick was at his side in moments wiping his face with his hand.

"I did... Do.. Peter, I love you," Erick said kissing the younger boy.

"I love you too, that's why I wanted you to love me," Peter sobbed throwing his arms around Erick. Ryo sighed, then shook his head as he went back to making breakfast for his family.

Break

(Christmas Day)

The palace buzzed with excitement that only happened twice a year. The same hum of exultation as came along on Easter, livened up the glittering walls of the Arcadian realm. Count D was sat in a plush chair surrounded by plants and animals while his father stood nearby with JJ at his side. Sofu had glowered at him for over a week now, yet refused to explain the problem of his heightened scent. Even when in the garden Helen came to him unable to bear separation. Lord D looked around the cozy room they had gathered in to exchange presents and noted that Nestoir gave him a long look. Nestoir grinned baring fangs then vanished appearing at Lord D's side. JJ startled placing his hands on Lord D's waist he frowned at Nestoir.

"No worries man, just wanted a closer whiff, how intriguing," Nestoir said with a smirk he leaned into Lord D and noted that the Kami backed away. "Were I still afflicted, there would be no stopping me..." Nestoir turned to head over to his wife. He looked again at Lord D, "The vamps do not want to eat you, at least, not in way you fear. It is desire that hounds them, potent and irresistible." Nestoir picked his small daughter into his arms and sat beside his wife as the presents were passed around.

Break

Bikky stood to the side of the stage with Ryo and Dee watching as the choirs of the angels joined in with the Royale. "I have seen them perform many times, but the only time I feel this engrossed is at Christmas... Why?" Bikky wondered aloud as tears crowded his eyes then fell down his cheeks.

"Do you not know?"Heaven said from beside them, choosing to stand as far away from Lord D as possible. "It is their lord they sing of. Such joy fills them at the celebration of his birth. Each of them would walk to their deaths and gladly, all for his name's sake." Heaven said tears of blood falling from her face. She was careful to catch them with her handkerchief before they could stain the beautiful, full skirted ensemble she wore of glistening white. "Would that I could join them in their devotion." Heaven sighed staring at the blood that covered her hands. "If only this were all my own."

"Hey, you exist for a reason," Bikky pronounced with a wisdom that was beyond his fifteen years. "Andy once told me, that God does not make mistakes, and he does not make garbage. You serve his purpose whether you realize it or not. And one day you will see him smile." Bikky turned back to the stage unaware that Heaven stared at him in wonder. She turned back to the stage feeling a strange sense of peace. Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms smiling.

"Next week ends this year, you know..." Ryo said with a smile as Dee leaned down and placed a small kiss on his neck.

"I know," Dee said against the warm flesh.

"It has been a long and eventful year," Ryo said again watching as Rain smiled and sang with the Royalty of Arcadia.

"I know," Dee said holding Ryo tight in his arms.

Ryo turned his eyes to see further back stage where Count D sat with his hands on his mounding tummy. The children and animals surrounded him while Leon stood a few paces away with several Arcadian guards keeping a close watch on the pregnant Kami. Count D smiled as he watched the show. Ryo nodded his head to Count D then leaned his head back against Dee's shoulder. "Looking forward to next year."

Dee grinned holding his love tight. "I know."  
Powdered Sugre 12

Me and A Gun: Part 1

"Dee," Ryo said as he sipped his coffee that was strong enough to peel the varnish off of his desk. With a grimace he looked up at Dee then handed him the cup his eyes then wandering to the peeling paint on the walls. "Our office needs a paint job."

"Yeah... Well I need a blow job. Which do you think will get done first?" Dee grinned as he too looked at the walls and ceiling.

"Depends on who you ask," Ryo said his cheeks pink when he saw Jill in the doorway. "Hello Jill, did you miss us?"

"I wonder," Jill laughed then smirked when Dee did not seem the least bit embarrassed to be caught sexually harassing his partner. "Do you wish to file a complaint against your partner for inappropriate behavior?"

"It would only encourage him," Ryo said with a chuckle and salute of his coffee mug. "This stuff tastes worse. Are they actually adding diesel fuel and gunpowder to it?"

"I think it might be just plain old gasoline," Jill said looking at his dark coffee. Even with cream it resembled mud. "Chief wants you guys, new case." Dee and Ryo got to their feet and prepared to go to the chief's office. The man made no secret about his dislike of the detectives, but they did their jobs so well he had no grounds to complain. "Isn't it good to be back?" Jill laughed as they collected their mugs and left their office.

The chief said nothing to the two men that entered his office, both relaxed. Usually when detectives were sent to his office they were nervous, eager or even awed by his commanding presence. He expected some response not this blatant nonchalance. "Get it done," The chief said handing the manila folder to Dee.

Without a word they turned to leave. Ryo halted moments before he crashed into Dee's back as he had stopped so suddenly. "This is a missing persons case," Dee turned to face the chief.

"Yeah?" The chief did not bother to look up.

"We work homicide," said Dee as he perused the file not looking at the chief. "Says here, no foul play suspected, this kid wandered off from his cousin while they were shopping."

"The 'kid' as you say," The chief finally looked up at Dee and his smirk was firmly in place hating Commissioner Rose for pointing out how good the two detectives were and that they would likely have the boy home in record time. "Has been missing for two days now and speaks no English. You two were chosen to work this case because your partner there speaks fluent Japanese." Ryo looked up from his gazing over Dee's shoulder at the file. The chief was almost swamped by the beauty the other man possessed. He glanced at a picture of his wife then frowned dismissing the two from his office.

"How old is he?" Ryo asked sitting at his desk, he pulled his glasses on and accepted the file from Dee. "Says, eighteen, he came here to go to school and is staying in the same dorm as his cousin cause he doesn't know English. He is some sort of genius to be in his second year at college already. Too bad English was not one of his courses of study." Ryo then studied the various pictures that had been supplied. He was momentarily shocked to be seeing the victim alive and well. So often did any photo he saw or snapped contain corpses.

"First things first," Dee said as he peered over Ryo's shoulder to see the pictures. "We will treat this like it is homicide. We will retrace their steps search out clues. Let's hit the street." Ryo tossed his jacket on and buttoned it to keep his shoulder holsters out of sight. They passed Leon in the hall holding his own folder walking with Jill.

"What's up?" Leon asked indicating the file Ryo still carried.

"Some foreign exchange student has gone and got himself all lost," Dee explained then pointed at Ryo. "He speaks Japanese don't you know."

"Really!" Leon laughed looking at Ryo. "I did wonder about that," Leon smirked then laughed when Jill poked him in the arm.

"What about you guys?" Ryo asked peeking at Leon's folder.

"Usual, Senator Alan has gone and got himself all dead. Maid found him in his hotel room this morning, bullet in the chest." Leon brought up a hand to mimic a gun being fired.

"Oh, high profile, good luck on that one," Dee said then continued on his way Ryo at his side. They had almost made it out of the station when they passed Berkeley's office and Jeremy stumbled out looking tousled and well loved. "I see Commissioner Rose is working hard."

"Hi guys," Jeremy said his face in flames as he beat a hasty retreat only to remember to button his pants after he had made it to his car. Mortified, Jeremy blushed all the way back to his own office at the news building. Ryo and Dee looked and saw Berkeley at his desk smoking with a wide grin on his face. Shaking their heads they went to greet the work day.

Break

Count felt tears fall from his eyes as his father ran his small, gel-covered instrument over his stomach. Looking at the video screen he saw his son nestled safely inside of him. "Every thing looks fine," Lord D nodded his head smiling as he fought back his own tears. "He is beautiful."

"Looks like a gray blob to me," T-Chan said looking at the screen. "But a beautiful gray blob," he amended when Lord D's lips turned down.

"Look here," Lord D said and brought his hand up to point. "There is his head, this image here shows his spine, there is his manhood, and his hands and feet..." Lord D continued switching between slides while the printer produced the images. "Listen to his strong heartbeat," Lord D replaced the wand to D's tummy and the room was filled with the steady rhythm of the tiny heart beating inside of D. Lord D smiled then wiped his son's face. "Two more months child. We'll make it." Count D smiled at his father as he cleaned his tummy and reached for a robe. T-Chan discreetly looked away as Lord D lowered Count D's legs from the stirrups and he dressed. "Your canal is coming along nicely as well. I am proud of you."

Count D beamed a smile at his father then reached for the printed pictures. "I wish I could alter my shape so that I could take these to him." Count D lowered a loving gaze to the pictures of his unborn son.

"Why don't you get some rest... I need a nap," Lord D offered a small smile.

"Father are you well?" Count D asked going to his father's side. The sound of his silk rustling in the stillness of the room was highlighted by T-Chan switching to a humanoid shape and reaching a hand to catch the older D.

"I am fine child, this is a bit taxing, we both knew it would be," Lord D then sighed. "I was thinking that it was worth it. Do you?"

"Hai, Chichiue," Count D nodded his head to his father. "You have my utmost respect and gratitude." Lord D stood for a moment and appreciated the sight of the small, blue flowers that dotted the deep green cheongsam that D wore. A large blue bow held the ensemble closed. Lord D yawned then smiled. "Come, nap in the garden." Count D offered hand in hand the two beauties headed to the sanctuary.

Break

"So," Dee said as he spread the files and photos on the table while Ryo stirred the large pot on the stove. "While shopping, Mizuki Takamiya wanted to see the museum and asked his cousin to take him there. While inside the building, he lost sight of him. Searching the area turned up nothing so he then went to the police. Think he was snatched?" Dee asked, he looked up and accepted the spoon full of shrimp stew that Ryo offered him. "Umm, Baby, I know another kind of shrimp I'd like to have," Dee licked his lips and winced when the spoon rapped him on the head. Ryo looked up when the door opened and he heard the boys coming in. "I'll put this away, that's good by the way."

"I do think he was snatched," Ryo said then smiled as Rain entered the kitchen to wash his hands and grab plates. "Thanks, but if you are tired, or have homework... I can set the table."

"No Ryo," Rain said humming he went about his chore. "I did my homework in the library while I waited for Bikky to finish practice."

"Didn't you have try outs for the spring musical?" Ryo asked turning back to the oven he pulled out freshly baked bread.

"Yeah, they are doing a variety show, so we all just pick a bunch of songs that we like. I am in the slot that has eight songs, that is the most in the show, but some seniors are happy cause they get to do a duet with me." Rain laughed, "Peter too, he and Erick seem to be okay, you really helped them out."

"Bikky had fun telling me how you protected yourself." Ryo smiled at Rain to show he was indeed proud of him.

"That was a new trick that lady Alera taught us. You know she is taking over the training until Count D is able." Rain laughed then reached for the heavy silverware. "She said she used that move when she first met the Royale and she actually took out Daphnus like that."

"Little lady Alera," Ryo said knowing that the woman was phoenix of the highest caste. A caliber of warrior that frightened hardened demons with the mere mention of her name. "She has such pretty hair, I know she has feelings for Daphnus that they are both denying, but to actually try to beat him."

"Oh no," Rain said laughing as he placed the silverware. "That was just as part of their introduction."

"Hi, let me beat you," Bikky goofed reaching into the fridge for a cup of juice.

"Better than his usual, hi let me... fu...ow..you..." Dee winced and rubbed his head where Ryo had hit him. "I'm an abused spouse," Dee feigned a pout. "You boys just don't understand the kind of tyrant he is. If I have a little fun, he beats me."

"Hentai-" Ryo gasped catching Dee's hands when he tried to reach for him and pat his backside.

"Yeah, you pervert, you like it." Bikky laughed then watched as Rain ran to answer the door. "Hi Renee," Bikky abandoned Ryo and Dee in the kitchen to greet Dee's mother. "Those two are in the kitchen making out, I hope Ryo doesn't burn our dinner, it smells good."

Ryo blushed at Bikky's loud voice. They stepped apart just as Renee entered the kitchen. She noted them standing close together, and smiled. "Smells good in here," Renee said by way of greeting.

"You have no idea," Dee said and jumped away from Ryo so that he could go put their files away and get ready for dinner.

Break

Norma arranged pillows around Count D while he sat reading a book to Aoi. "I have not seen you in a while Norma," Count D said when the book was finished and Aoi curled up to lay her head in what was left of Count D's lap. "How have you been?"

"Well, after Alex died, I could not..." Norma paused listening to the sound of the creatures of the shop. "I decided to go to France to visit an old friend of ours and found out that she is in her own despair, so I slept for a while. Now I have returned." Norma sighed and said, "Even now, I can not understand his devotion to that... That... Human."

"I have told you," Count D said as he thought about a bowl of soup and it appeared in his hands. "The heart, love, all of it, can not be so easily explained or understood. But I have learned that it is to be cherished and appreciated."

"You were always beautiful Count," Norma said making him a cup of tea. She sniffed the air, her eyes closing in bliss as Lord D passed the room on his way to prepare dinner. "But never have I seen you more so than you are right now."

"Me, I am huge right now," Count D denied her words with a blush.

"You are in bloom," Norma smiled then got to her feet. "You continue your rest, I will see if I can aid your father with dinner."

"He's fine," JJ said as he entered the plush room and shut the door trapping Norma inside with he and D. "He said he could make it by himself. I already asked."

"Oh," Norma frowned at being blocked from seeing Lord D. JJ sat then got to his feet as Norma shifted into a bat and flew out into the night. He hoped she stayed gone and did not bother Lord D. Silence descended upon them as they sat comfortable in each other's presence. JJ shook his head watching as the soup vanished between Count D's pretty lips, so like his father's and yet looking at him did not fire his desire as Lord D so often did. JJ shrugged then looked for and found Ten-Chan at D's feet. The creature was more and more at Aoi's side and JJ wondered if he would become her permanent companion. There were some advantages to having a nine tailed fox as a friend, or so Lord D had explained to him. JJ started as the door banged open and Chris strode in with a frown on his face.

"Sorry to bother you D, but do you think you can help me with my math?" Chris held up his book and notepad. JJ reached for Aoi and held the little girl while D shifted position so that Chris could sit beside him on the sofa. JJ began to rock the girl while thinking of his own sons. She was only a little older than they were. JJ was not concerned for them in the shop sure that wherever they were Sofu had them well looked after. Just as the thought crossed his mind Sofu and Aurora entered the room with Kiba and Shinrai. Both boys were held snug in their arms sleeping soundly.

"Must be nap time." JJ said when Sofu took Aoi and gave him Kiba. JJ cuddled his son close smiling when the tiny hand curled in his shirt. "They are so precious, but then again, how could they be anything but?" JJ said with a loving gaze at his sons.

"You truly love my son," Sofu smiled. It was a small smile, devoid of his usual aloof manner. JJ was startled at how much Sofu looked like Lord D in that moment. "And he truly loves you, it is bothering me that he has yet to accommodate, for all that I can tell he is not even carrying."

"I don't understand," JJ frowned. His state of confusion was becoming a normal thing where his spouse and their family was concerned.

"Every time I am near him, I check him and he is not carrying. I think he has passed the age where it is largely due to an act of will. He does not wish to be pregnant, and therefore his is not carrying." Sofu grumbled then calmed when he noted that he was disturbing his great-grand-daughter.

"How old do you have to be for that to happen?" Count D asked and folded his arms over his grand tummy. When Chris grinned as he was able to do his work by himself.

" Your father is well over two thousand. I would be surprised if his will was not strong." Sofu sighed then continued. "This is not entirely a good thing. He is in heat, and will remain so until he conceives. Since he has yet to deliver a child his scent becomes more and more enticing."

"It is so weird, every time I get near him I..." JJ frowned then looked at Count D and Christopher. Shaking his head he said no more but his red face gave testimony to the raw passion that assailed him when he was near Lord D. Just this morning, he had tossed Lord D's long skirted ensemble up around his waist and proceeded to ride him hard and fast. Lord D's cries of pleasure still rang in his ears making him wish to go after him. When his thoughts escalated he turned to see Lord D behind his chair.

"Dinner is ready," Lord D announced unsure why his family was staring at him. JJ said nothing, he handed his son to Count D and dragged Lord D from the room. "Jemi-Chan?" Lord D gasped when he found himself in their bedroom being undressed. Any more Lord D could have said died on a sigh of rapture. JJ was wild in his need to possess him. His teeth nipping at the small, pert nipples that teased his tongue with their sweetness. JJ ripped the pants from Lord D his mouth finding the throbbing, erect member long before Lord D was fully cognizant of the fact that he was now completely nude. "Oh," Lord D sighed his head pressed into the pillow while JJ licked him deep within.

JJ was gentle in his need to possess Lord D. He took his legs and placed them on his shoulders enjoying the sounds of his lover's cries. Lord D gasped, canting his hips at the feel of JJ's fingers probing his innermost sanctum spreading lubrication while loosening the tight muscles. Lord D reached down to stroke JJ's straining member. "I love your hands on me," JJ panted moving his body in time to Lord D's movements.

"And my mouth?" Lord D asked with a teasing light in his deep eyes, turned nearly black in his heightened desire so wide were his irises that the purple was almost overshadowed and glazed with abandon.

"You know I do," JJ bit the words out around a gasp as Lord D angled his mouth to take him inside his warm, wet, eager mouth. Lord D bobbed his head and worked his throat milking JJ for everything he had and sucking still. Feeling on the edge of oblivion JJ tried to pull out of Lord D's mouth, but his willpower was less than he could be proud of. Lord D smiled and swallowed the offering of JJ's release. JJ lay back on the bed panting in as much air as he could get into his starved lungs. "But I want to be in you, why'd you make me come?" JJ asked when he felt his softening member slip from Lord D's mouth. Lord D placed a gentle kiss at the tip then dragged his tongue along the shaft of the quivering flesh. Smiling to himself, Lord D put his lubed fingers against the opening that puckered and beckoned to him.

JJ gasped when his erection sprang to life. Lord D's fingers pressed hard against his prostate and JJ spread his legs. "Now," Lord D crawled over JJ's legs and stared down at him hair falling in a silken waterfall of deepest black shining in the still glowing light of the room. JJ was dazzled for a moment by the beauty of the creature sitting on top of him. "I need you," Lord D undulated his hips rubbing JJ against his most sensitive area. JJ reached down stroking himself spreading lubrication. Lord D cried out feeling JJ pressing against him. After a slight twinge of initial discomfort Lord D sank down onto JJ. They both sighed in rapture of the tight enclosure. Lord D began to move his hips, rising and falling, his speed increasing, encouraged by JJ moans and his own need. JJ lifted his hips to meet Lord D's demands and sat up pulling Lord D into his arms as they both moved.

Lord D wrapped his arms tightly around JJ as he ground his hips hard into him. "Jemi-Chan," Lord D cried out feeling his seed spill at no provocation to his member. JJ gasped, his body milked for all he was holding in at the rhythmic tightening of Lord D's body around him, clenching and releasing pulling his seed from his body in an almost painful joy. JJ could not ever remember feeling so drained. He realized that they needed to bathe, and probably eat, but right now, all he wanted to do was hold on to Lord D and sleep for a few days, then wake up and start all over again.

Break

Leon entered the cafe/boutique with Jill and smiled as Angel greeted him then handed them over to Chihaya who would be their waiter. Leon smiled looking at Angel. His outfit was as bright as usual with wild patterns that boggled the mind. "Just dinner today," Leon explained as he seated Jill then dropped into a chair. "This is the only place I could think of that would compare to home cooking, so what's the special?"

"Collins is in the kitchen today, so it is roast beef with potatoes, steamed vegetables and fresh baked bread." Chihaya grinned, he had so much fun working here. "Or you can order anything on the menu."

"Nah, just bring me a special," Leon affirmed glad to be able to get some meat. Jill laughed and nodded holding up two fingers to indicate that the order was for both of them. She looked around the many flowers that decorated the cafe then at the deep blue table cloths that denoted that it was Collins in the kitchen. Whenever Kagetsuya took over the cooking the tablecloths were red. "We know Senator Alan was not alone when he died, the trajectory of the bullet was not self inflicted." Leon said when Chihaya bounced away to another table.

"Yes, but no one saw him enter the room with anyone and no one saw anyone leave,"Jill frowned as she looked at the police photos that she had taken while Leon examined the room. "The only evidence we have is a size seven and a half men's shoe... Small feet."

"Well I have the lab reports here. All the blood on the bed, there is a small drop or two that did not come from the victim."Leon said pointed to a picture that displayed the blood pattern. Jill took a moment to be thankful that they had a table that was reasonably secluded as they looked over the gruesome evidence. "Also," Leon's frown grew thoughtful. "Look at this odd pattern," Jill leaned over so that she could see the photo where Leon was pointing. "The blood should have covered this entire area, and yet..."

"So the hotel staff did not see anyone covered in blood leaving the senator's room?" Jill said shaking her head. "That means that the perp was under the senator when he was shot."

"Could it be his wife?" Leon asked going back into the file to find her alibi for the time of the murder. "She could have walked in on him with another woman and shot him."

"But that would be two people leaving the room, one of them still covered in blood, and who is the mystery woman?" Jill said and paused when Chihaya returned with napkins, silverware and glasses of water.

"We are assuming it was a woman, remember the shoe," Leon warned as he once again went back to the earlier evidence.

"Man, is anyone straight anymore?" Jill complained shaking her head. "Says here that the wife was in London with their two girls on vacation. It's solid too, when he was shot she and the girls were watching a performance of the London Symphony Orchestra, many witnesses."

"So our only lead is a missing man with small feet and one shoe?" Leon groused he perked up when Chihaya returned with the dinner.

"Or a missing boy," Jill said with a thoughtful frown. Leon sighed, he needed to think this one over some more.

Break

Dee drove around the shopping district that surrounded the museum. He pulled over and spoke to a few people while Ryo exited the car to go inside the large building. "Oh yeah, that guy," Dee sighed to finally get a positive response to his photo of the smiling young man. "I hang out here a lot, remember, you bought some supplies for you son from me."

"Right," Dee said as he correctly identified the street artist. "So you saw him?"

"Sure did, in fact..." The artist rummaged around in his large sketch pad and showed Dee a portrait he had done. Dee nodded when he looked at the smiling young men in the drawing. "He and his cousin came by here before going in there. I thought it was odd that his cousin left without him, but he had some girl with him. Then he went back a couple hours later and couldn't find him. What an idiot, leaving someone who doesn't speak a lick of English so he can go get laid. You say the kid is missing now... So sad, I hope you guys find him. He looks like the sweet type, like your son."

"What do you know about my son?" Dee frowned as he stared at the man that had hit on him the first time they met.

"No worries man, I'm not a stalker or anything. Your partner's hot by the way," The artist grinned when Dee's frown grew dark. "I saw him on tv and I have his solo album. That's all, I know you'll find that kid," The Artist let Dee keep the portrait with a smile he went back to his work glad that Dee had thought to buy a few more pads and chalk for Bikky.

Ryo stood at the entrance booth of the museum and sighed as the attendant on duty nodded confirming that he had seen Mizuki. "He came by here yesterday, he was asking something, but no one knew what. He kept saying... something like..." The attendant paused thinking over the foreign word. "Mari... Matsuri... Ta... something." The attendant gave up trying to remember.

"Matsuri Takamiya," Ryo supplied the name. "Kuso, he was looking for his cousin." The attendant's eyes widened as Ryo continued to mumble in Japanese. "Did you see which direction he went?"

"Nah, my shift ended, sorry, hope you find him. He looked bad, you say he's been missing for two days."

"What do you mean bad?" Ryo asked concerned for the missing young man.

"Like, he was wearing this buttoned shirt that was dirty and way too big for him. He looked scared and he was limping. Good luck detective." The Attendant then sauntered away for a smoke break.

"Welcome to America," Ryo said with a sigh as he headed back out into the sunlight to find Dee worried that they would find the boy too late and the case would turn into something they were more used to. Homicide...  
Powdered Sugre 13

Me and A Gun: Part 2

Even though the sun shone down, Ryo sighed feeling as if a dark cloud hung over his head. Dee heard the sigh and looked up from his perusing of their files and notes. "I am afraid that we will find him too late," Ryo said without Dee having to ask.

"I think it was too late when his cousin reported him missing," Dee stroked Ryo's hand across their desks having to strain a little to accomplish it. "But we will find him." Dee affirmed he stood to lean over the desk. He pressed his lips to Ryo's forehead inhaling the sweet scent of Ryo's soft hair. Ryo tensed feeling that they were not alone and they both turned to see Alicia standing in the doorway.

"Ryo, Dee," Alicia nodded to both of them then smiled. "I was trying to wait until you all settled in, or were a little less busy."

Ryo's heart sped up then slowed down. He wanted to offer some reason why he had not been by to see her. She was carrying his child after all. He could say he forgot, but that would not be a good thing to tell a pregnant woman and for all that he knew of pregnancy, Andy, Lord D and Count D had taught him that the emotions were precarious and tears were tantamount to vapors and to be avoided at all costs. "Ah..." Ryo floundered his face heating then he looked away hoping Dee would say something. Dee sat back with his arms crossed over his broad chest a grin splitting his features and Ryo looked at Alicia trying again. "Hi."

"You weren't at the Christmas concert," Dee said rescuing his blushing partner.

"I wasn't feeling well," Alicia admitted making Ryo feel all the more horrible for leaving her alone.

"Here," Ryo got to his feet offering Alicia his chair ignoring the other chair in the room that she could have sat upon.

"I'm fine really, I just wanted to give you this," Alica said trying to resist the pull of Ryo's arms, but finding herself in his chair. Alicia could not help the laugh that erupted at his careful handling of her. "Ryo, I'm fine really, the first three months are boring, unless you count morning sickness." Alicia made a face at the memory of tossing every morning. "I hear I got off lightly compared to what the D's went through.

"Count D still becomes ill with the right provocation." Dee said his eyes traveled to the still trim figure of Alicia. Her breasts were perhaps a bit more plump and her tummy had a slight curve to it, but otherwise she was showing hardly any sign of her condition.

"I can still shift," Alicia admitted with a smile. "Queen Torcha said it was even good for the baby."

"Shift?" Ryo asked taking the guest chair he offered Alicia his coffee then thought better of it. Taking a clean mug from their shelf, he dropped a bag of green tea into it and heated the mug in his hand.

Alicia smiled accepting the tea. "Yes, because I chose the full transition. I can assume dragon shape."

"But I can't?" Ryo wondered at the rules governing the species of Arcadia.

"No, but there are special rules for me. I ended my life as a human." Alicia said with a smile. "The Alicia you know is dead Ryo, I am Lady Alicia of Arcadia, I carry the title of Duchess of the eastern fire dragons."

"Then it is good we share no blood relation, or our child would be a frightful mess," Ryo laughed at ease with Alicia's laid back manner. "Why don't you come over to the house for dinner?"

"I would love to," Alicia agreed. "But I see that you all have cases to worry about and I will take myself off. I just wanted to see you." Alicia got to her feet. She left the office with a smile on her face glad to have seen Ryo and Dee, a link to her life that had long since passed away.

Dee leaned back in his chair his eyes on Ryo as the man made it back to his desk. "What?" Dee asked when Ryo did nothing but stare at the coffee mug.

"Hmm, oh nothing, I was just thinking that we should get to the streets again, I want to try all the businesses in the surrounding area. Some one had to have seen that young man," Ryo said surprising Dee that his mind was ever on the case. Dee sighed, Ryo would not rest until he was home safe. Dee just hoped they found him alive and well.

Break

"Jill, we found someone who saw the senator with a guest," Leon emerged from the hotel's office. "All the people we talked to yesterday said that they were sent from the floor right. Seems the senator does this a lot and wants to appear to be discreet for his wife's sake." Jill sat down the sheet that was on the floor. "What's that?"

"This is a sheet from the bed, seems out murderer wrapped up in this then tossed clothes on and made an exit here," Jill pointed to a side door that was attached to the penthouse suite. "Goes directly to an elevator that can take the senator, or any other high profile guest directly to the back of the hotel, where a car is usually waiting."

"So this guy comes in, seduces the senator, shoots him then escapes, sounds like Scorpio's children again." Leon grumbled thinking over his past cases, the only unsolved one involved Scorpio's children. The closest he had ever come to solving a case was when Count D drugged the young man that held him hostage. Even that had not led to any conclusive breaks in who was behind this maddening fiasco. "But they have never left any evidence behind, not like this," Leon said pointing to the shoe that was in it's clear plastic bag marked evidence. Leon would have said more, but his cell ringing halted his words. "Orcot."

"Leon," Leon paused at the sound of Prince Daphnus' voice. "You are working a very delicate case right now,"

"Yeah, you have any information that I might need?" Leon asked not wanting to listen to one of Daphnus long speeches. "Sorry to be so abrupt, but I am on the clock right now and I want to solve this thing."

"Understandable," Daphnus agreed. Leon waited, just when he thought to prompt Daphnus to speak the high prince said. "This is not the first time a senator has taken a boy to his bed. I will offer no false remorse at his death, but it brings me little joy. His deeds have caught up to him. It seems that we did not teach him a good enough lesson."

"Angel," Leon guessed interrupting the prince's words.

"Solve this and I will congratulate his murderer before you arrest him." Before Leon could form a reply the line went dead and he was left staring at Jill.

"Our murderer is small." Jill said coming back into the room reading to Leon from her notepad. "Could be twenty if we are generous, dark hair, could not see his face, but they know it was a male, or a small woman with short hair. But the clothes were male, did not say much. They said the senator was holding his hand as if leading him, so he could be blind."

"A blind assassin, or an unwilling captive." Leon mused aloud.

"Unwilling?" Jill wondered.

Leon shook his head to clear it of the thoughts plaguing him. "We should go," he said and pressed the button on the elevator. "See where this leads."

Break

The sun would be setting soon and Dee wanted to usher Ryo home so that they could get dinner, but he knew that Ryo would exhaust every available lead then go home. "So the businesses surrounding this area are the art museum, the shopping section over there and the Elite Hotel." Dee remarked looking over his notes.

"Yeah, let's check all the entrances to the museum." Ryo said leaving the car after making sure he was covering his weapons. "There is a door right next to the hotel that we overlooked this morning."

"Yeah, if he is smart, he would stick around this area hoping his cousin will come back for him," Dee nodded his head. They set off across the busy street. Just as they reached the side of the museum Jill and Leon appeared out of a back door of the hotel. "Jill, Leon," Dee nodded his head.

"I think we might be working the same case," Ryo mused looking around the alley that stood between the two buildings. He held up a shoe that was a match to the one that Leon carried as evidence. "Senator Alan was shot three days ago right, Mizuki has been missing for three days."

Jill sighed looking around at the dilapidated alley that bore no clues to it's posh surroundings. "So let's compile evidence and see if we can't come up with a clue, I mean look," Jill said trying to alleviate some of her own anxiety. "Together we have a whole pair of shoes."

"Perhaps we have more," Ryo said his sharp eyes peering into the shadows. "No food for several days could make one weak, especially if that someone is injured, bleeding and scared." Dee started after Ryo when he began to walk slowly towards the back of a dumpster. Leon and Jill looked after Ryo and Dee pulling their weapons. Even though the gun had been found in the room and fingerprinted the kid could still be armed. Leon was not ready to rule out that this was somehow involved with Scorpio's children. Ryo shoved the heavy dumpster aside and gasped when he saw the young man laying amongst the scattered trash his bare feet peeking out from the hems of his pants.

"Is he alive?" Dee asked when Ryo knelt by the young man's side and felt for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief Ryo nodded as he felt the steady beat Mizuki whimpered at the touch and Ryo was pierced with eyes so dark they nearly rivaled his own.

"Iie, onigaishimasu. watashi o hanatte oki nasai(No, please. leave me alone) Itai-yo." The young man began to sob. "Mari..." He dissolved into tears, curled over away from Ryo only to gasp as he saw Dee. "Iie, iie...iie." Mizuki tried to get to his feet only to moan and fall back down. He scooted back away from the men.

Dee grinned enjoying the sound of the musical words that flowed from Ryo's mouth as he began to speak to their frightened young victim. "moushibun naku , watashi ha Ryo de aru tantei. watashi oyobi watashi no paatonaa ha zutto sagashi te iru. kare ga mitsukeru koto ga deki nakatta shi, keisatsu o yon da toki ni anata no itoko, Matsuri ha shinpai sa reru you ni natta. anzen ima de aru.[It's alright, I am Ryo, a detective. Me and my partner have been looking for you. Your cousin, Matsuri became worried when he could not find you and he called the police. You are safe now." Ryo said he saw Mizuki's eyes light with hope when he began to speak in a language that he could understand. "okotta nani ga anata ni ka."[What happened to you?" Ryo asked pulling the boy up as Leon called for an ambulance and Jill alerted the precinct.

Ryo nodded as he listened his face turning grim as Mizuki explained. He heard the sirens and became fearful clinging to Ryo. "MIZUKI!" Dee stepped aside when Matsuri came running into the alley with the police. Mizuki collapsed into his cousin's embrace sobbing. "What happened to him?"

"He was wandering around lost and was found by a wealthy gentleman," Ryo said facing the irate young man before him. "It was not aid he stumbled upon though," Ryo sighed when the paramedics placed Mizuki on their stretcher. "I was more like a nightmare."

Break

Alicia wondered at the somber atmosphere in the house as Ryo stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. With a sense of wisdom that had served him well, Bikky took Rain and Lyo up to his room to watch Internet videos leaving the adults to come to grips with the events of the past two days. "Baby," Dee stepped into the kitchen. His nose was appreciative of the smells of the dinner that Ryo prepared. "Case closed, job well done. We found him... Alive."

"Yes, I know," Ryo said looking to their backyard peering into the darkness he could make out the bench, flowers and pool. "Too late."

"No, it was too late way before we even got involved in the case." Dee told Ryo hoping that Ryo's kind heart would not interfere with all of their difficult cases. Over time Dee had noticed the strain their careers were having on his gentle lover. Some days he would sit in front of his computer with a grim expression as he went over their files. Dee sighed, there was no reason to prolong his misery, yeah he was a good detective, hell, Dee could think of none finer, but at what cost. Looking at him now, Dee felt his heart sink thinking that he had no choice in the matter."Ryo, have you ever thought about retiring?" Dee paused when Ryo gasped his hands stilled in their taking the heavy roasting pan out of the oven.

Sitting the pan on the counter on top of a folded towel Ryo said nothing. He turned away from Dee to get a spoon and dribbled sauce over the well-cooked meat. Dee knew, from the tense stance and steady, almost mindless actions of his hands, that Ryo was thinking over what he would say next. "Have you?" Ryo asked instead of answering. Ryo was shocked Dee's next words.

"I have... thought about you retiring,"Dee chose his words with care knowing that to say the wrong thing would make this conversation even harder.

"Why me?" Ryo asked feeling his manhood stung he refused to look at Dee continuing to tend to dinner.

"Our cases has upset you more and more." Dee stood to his feet and pulled Ryo, spoon and all, into his arms. "Just thinking of today, you are pale and withdrawn."

"It just bothers me, the horrible things we do to each other." Ryo admitted with a heavy sigh he turned in Dee's arms so that he could wrap his own around Dee's trim waist and lay his head against the firm chest. "It would drive me nuts to hear in the news all the things going on,"Ryo gave a half-hearted laugh. "I can just hear myself now saying how much sooner I could have solved this case, or I could have prevented that murder by apprehending the repeat offender, just that much sooner."

"You'd be hell to live with." Dee said a smirk on his face. He lifted Ryo's face angling it just right. Ryo sighed and offered his lips to Dee. "Sorry I asked," Dee said kissing Ryo. Ryo stepped back when he heard Alicia entering the kitchen. "I can't wait to see you get all fat, just like little D. You should see him waddle around. He's adorable."

"He is not fat," Alicia said with a pout. "And if you call me fat I will do something horrid to you. Count D is round with pregnancy. Remember that."

"Yes Ma'am," Dee nodded his head laughing when the boys came to see what was keeping dinner.  
Powdered Sugre 14

Frantic Needs

Count D looked up a smile splitting his lovely features when he saw Leon standing beside the tub in a robe that hung open along his trim figure. "Mind if I join you?" Count D's answer was a laugh.

"I don't know if there is room," Count D gasped when Leon stepped into his bathwater and pulled him in for an deep embrace. With his back pressed to Leon's front a sigh escaped. "Did you finish your case?" Count D asked after a moment of silence broken only by the sound of Leon dragging the wet sponge across D's tummy.

"Yeah, Jill and I were looking for the same person that Dee and Ryo were looking for." Leon said his brows low as he continued to think of the case. D caught his hand when he washed the same expanse of tummy for the fourth time. Without a word D brought the hand to his lips then intertwined their fingers. His ring, glinted in the soft light of the bathing room, caught Leon's eye and he brought the slim digits to his lips. "It'll be our anniversary soon," Leon grinned. "You're due in two more months right?"

"Yes," Count D nodded his wet hair brushing across his shoulders and he shivered as the cool drops of water fell down his chest. "Father said that my birthing canal is growing nicely, a few more weeks and it will be fully connected." Leon smiled glad to hear a good health report about his love. "Two more months, and we will see him."

"I am glad to see that you are doing so well." Leon said as he washed his love. "I love you D."

"And I you," Count D said with a small smile.

Break

The clink of the fine porcelain was suspiciously absent as the two delicate creatures sipped tea in the garden. Soofu A sat across from Sofu D his cream robes ruffling softly as they slide along his soft skin. His deep sable locks were pulled back from his hair and secured with a jeweled pin that Sofu D knew to be the hilt of a sword. The star of David glistened made of topaz it shone in the sun. Next to Sofu D they were a study in contrasts. Sofu D's deep blue cheongsam shone with diamonds and sapphires making him seem like a spot of midnight in the glorious afternoon. Christopher sat nearby with his homework a thoughtful frown on his face. "When Count D is done with his bath, do you think he will feel up to helping me?" Chris asked Sofu D almost afraid to even look at Soofu A. The ancient being smiled at the child's reverent fear.

"There is no reason he should not." Sofu answered then went back to his tea a smile on his face as Lady Aurora entered the sunny garden in the guise of Q-Chan to perch on his shoulder.

Soofu A studied the pair before him his smile replaced by a thoughtful study of his younger brother. "How long will you allow this to prolong?"

"Allow what?" Sofu feigned ignorance when Q-Chan chirped and bit his ear.

"I know your sight has not failed you," Soofu said with a frown he got to his feet. "You are a fool to leave it so," Soofu turned and left the garden leaving Sofu to face the ruffled fur of his wife.

Evening fell over the pet shop, a tranquil blur as night descended. Count D was just ushering Christopher to bed when Norma came upon he and Lord D in the garden. JJ and Leon were out at work leaving the two Kami's in peace. "Come now Christopher, Aoi, Kibo and Shinrai have all been in bed for hours." Count D shooed the boy off with a delicate hand on his expanded tummy..

"I am leagues older than they are," Chris argued. "Besides, Rain and Bikky don't have to go to bed til ten."

"They are as yet leagues older than you are," Lord D said hoping that Count D would sit soon. "You will see your brother in the morning." Chris frowned then turned to embrace Count D before hurrying off to bed. "He is a very nice little boy, you should be proud."

"He was nice when I met him," Count D blushed at his father's praise. "Norma, good evening."

"I bathed after I fed, I would hate for the scent of blood to taint your sanctuary." Norma said in a kind voice she was careful not to touch Count D. "I am glad to see you well. Lord D," Norma turned to face him her large brown eyes wide as she stepped closer to him inhaling his scent her eyes drifted closed in bliss. "May I have a word with you... alone?"

"Are you well?" Lord D asked summoning his medical bag and securing his hair into a long tail at his nape.

"No, we must go somewhere where your child will not see," Norma reached a hand out to caress Lord D's arm. With a gasp the Kami backed away.

"I can be of no aid to you my lady," Lord D shook his head he took Count D's arm to lead him away from the trembling creature. Animals milled around their hair on end as the vamp stood staring at Lord D. They wandered around in between her and Lord D, squirrels and chipmunks all nothing larger than a badger. The larger animals had all gone to partake of their dinner of meat away from the sensitive Kami's.

Norma sighed as Lord D stepped further out of her reach. The scent was driving her mad, as well as every creature within a ten mile radius. How much longer would the shields guarding this shop hold? Not long and Norma was determined to have him before he was ravished by the hordes of vampire's and demons that circled overhead looking for an opening. She lived here so she could get in and if the smell was enticing outside the barrier it was glorious up close. She could not have him? Tears stung and fell in drops of deepest red from her eyes. "I do not wish to harm you Sofu," Norma addressed Lord D with a term of respect usually reserved for his father. "Please," Norma reached again for Lord D. Count D gasped and instinctively pulled his father out of her way. Norma snarled, "You will not deny me." She placed both hands on Count D's shoulders and shoved him out of the way.

Lord D stared in horror as Count D's arms flailed while he attempted to get his bearings. With his weight so monstrously out of proportion he lost his balance and fell to his bottom. Creatures squawked in outrage. Count D curled over onto his side moaning in agony as pain lanced his body from his stomach outward. Lord D scrambled after his son while the animals launched an attack on the snarling creature. "Relax child. I am here, It will be alright... It..." Lord D paused when he examined his son and tears began to fall down his face. Animals screeched as Norma threw them aside. She saw nothing but the scent of Lord D. It entered her mouth as a delicate taste, she would gladly kill for more. A snake rose in the grass hissing and bearing his poisonous fangs. Norma took a step towards Lord D and the creature bit deep into her leg howled in pain and fell away vomiting her blood which reeked of death.

Pon Chan returned to the garden with T-Chan and Ten-Chan hot on her heels. T-Chan wasted no time in lunging for Norma he knocked her to the ground but was thrown aside. T-Chan emitted a hair raising growl his fangs bared as he squared off with the monster. "Ten-Chan, call Leon and JJ," He yelled as he attacked again. Norma called all of her strength to catch him and throw him against a tree, T-Chan yowled in pain, tried to stand to his feet and fell over on the grass unable to move. Lord D gasped as he felt the creature's injuries, but could not leave his son.

"ChiChiUe, it feels like... contractions... am I...?" Before Count D could say more another pain left him breathless. "I am not ready..." Count D sobbed when he could again speak. "Not complete, you said I am not..." Count D gasped another contraction bearing him prostrate as Norma grabbed Lord D and hauled him away from D. Lord D began to kick and hit but found himself pressed to the ground with Norma on top of him. She reigned kisses on his face as she held his hands in one of hers while the other fumbled with the many folds of his robes.

"You are male, you should have a female." Norma whined when she felt no physical response from Lord D. "You have had a female before, two if I know your family history, I can make you happy."

"Norma please, stop this madness," Lord D turned his face away from her searching lips. "My son."

"Damaged already nothing to be done, help me." Norma pleaded grounding her hips hard into him. "Do I not please you? Give me a chance. If your detective was doing his job by you your scent would not be driving me and every other creature like me insane with need."

"I have been in heat before without this happening why now?" Lord D asked wriggling and hoping to break free only to gasp as Norma gave up trying to undo the ties and broke them baring his sheath.

"Why must you wear so many garments?" Norma asked her eyes over flowing dropping blood onto his pristine white underclothes. "Don't you see? Your heat cycle is prolonged without issue, and because you are holding the child in your child the need is there your body screams for release, let me help you." Norma felt the hot fury moments before Ten-Chan launched himself at her. With a swing of her arm she tossed him away. The distraction was enough for Lord D to yank a hand free and slap her hard across the face.

"Get off me," Lord D shoved with his free hand and began to fight her weight pinning him down. "I will not be raped by the likes of you."

"Is my race so wrong?" Norma sobbed catching Lord D and throwing him down again. Lord D began to cry as Count D continued to cry in agony. "Your parents have proved that light and dark can..." Norma paused her words lost on a cry of pain as her hair was gripped in a fierce hold. She looked up to see Lady Aurora with a fist raised. Lady Aurora let fly with her rage as Sofu helped Count D to his lounge. Norma hissed in pain when the fist smacked hard against her face. She began to pant smoke leaving her as Lady Aurora set her ablaze from within.

"Do not kill her," Soofu A commanded reaching out he halted the burning. "This is all because of the foolishness of another. She can not be blamed for loosing control of her very nature." Leon and JJ came running into the garden with their guns out and ready to kill whatever danger had attacked their spouses. "If you would harm the fool responsible my dear brother would be your target." Soofu A snarled as he hauled Lord D to his feet. "Your will be damned." Lord D gasped when he felt Soofu A's hand on his abdomen. "Stubborn child as foolish as his sire." Soofu shoved Lord D away. "See what can be done."

Lord D wondered what the ancient being had done to him as he regained his footing from the shove and ran back to D's side. D leaned against Leon he sobbed as his jewel toned eyes found his sire's. "The child comes."

"It can't" Lord D shook his head, his hair falling in waves around him loosed by his tussle with Norma. "Your canal is as yet not fully formed. It does not reach the womb, there is no place for the child to go."

Leon stared between father and son his worse fears confirmed by the tears that fell from Sofu D's face as he stood by helpless in the face of his oldest brother's fury. " You delivered early and you were okay," JJ stammered then remembered that Lord D, not only older than his son, but was also eight months when he delivered. "What about a cesarean delivery?" JJ began but halted at the forlorn expression on Lord D's face. "There is something special about your race that makes it impossible?" JJ did not need to ask the question for the answer was staring at him in the hopeless tears that Lord D shed.

"When a Kami breeds," Soofu A explained staring down at Count D who curled over into Leon his sobs shaking his entire frame as his body was wrenched with the contractions of labor. "The child's veins and the parents are intertwined. Were he to try to manually sever the connection he could rip out the younger D's internal organs killing him instantly. If the child is not successfully released from the parent his blood will flow leaving him as deceased as his sire. Often, the strength of the parent gives out and the life is lost, or the separation is not fully completed and the parent looses their life."

"Kami birth's are difficult," Leon spoke the awful truth. "Even for females." JJ gasped staring at D his own eyes filled and overflowed.

"If I worked quickly," Lord D thought aloud. "Perhaps I can remove the child and heal D," Lord D suggested as he placed his hand on D.

"Half of his veins would be sealed and the other half would bleed out." Sofu D said his sadness weighing on him where he stood. "You would slow his death, not avoid it. We must do something, the bag of fluid has spilled and before long the child will drown as it is trapped inside with him."

"Build a canal," Leon demanded when Count D gasped in pain. "You can knit flesh, right?" Leon stroked the hair at D's forehead dampened by his sweat and tears. "So connect it to the womb. You can do that."

"I'll have to try, child you must hold still," Lord D said not sparing his son's dignity he used a large pair of scissors to cut the clothes from his body baring him to the view of Soofu A and Sofu as well as Lady Aurora. JJ discreetly looked away and noted Norma sitting in the corner sobbing.

"What have I done?" She bawled over and over again as blood spilled from her eyes to stain the ground she sat upon fouling the sweetness of the garden and calling T-Chan from his unconscious slump. T-Chan got to his feet and growled at her before he limped over to the lounge next to Count D. His glass bright eyes bored into Lord D as the gentle doctor inserted his fingers into the developing canal. Lord D gasped, his entire body glowing golden as he went inside his son's body to pull the flesh and stretch it so that it would reach the womb deep inside. Once near the womb he sealed it all then began to pull the flesh of the womb apart so that it opened where he had connected the canal.

Count D trembled in pain as contraction after contraction rocked him from within as the child fought against the rising water in his haven. "Be still," Sofu commanded placing a hand on Count D's shoulder. Count D looked up at his grandfather tears wet his cheeks as his body trembled with fear as much as pain. He did not want to leave Leon and his children. There was so much life to be lived. Oh how he loved Leon, Count D sighed at the irony that his love caused him to want to be with Leon forever and yet it was that very same love that now threatened to take his life away from him.

Lord D looked up, his eyes shining in triumph as fluid ran over his fingers. "It is connected, now I need to make it a little larger."

"No, his natural contractions will have to bear out," Soofu A pulled Lord D's hand away from Count D.

"But..." Lord D began straining against the hold of the oldest kami.

Soofu A did not budge holding Lord D fast his deep brown eyes boring into Lord D's amethyst ones. "You will agree that nature has been disturbed enough today," Soofu A said with a stern frown at his nephew. "His contractions will dilate him."

"But..." Lord D tried again. "He is in pain. As his father I..."

"Would you halt the natural pains of child birth?" Soofu A asked as Sofu D helped Count D through his breathing exercises to deal with the pain.

Lord D stared at Soofu A his heart torn asunder. He knew the law of nature set in place long ago. His knowledge of right and wrong warred with his love of his child. Lord D breathed deeply then sighed in defeat. "I can not," Lord D shook his head acquiescing to the wisdom of time honored truth.

"Then you had best get to work. A child needs birthing here." Soofu A softened his voice and handed Lord D a nail file. Sofu D spared no time as he wrapped his grandson in a cloth containing his manhood and displaying the birth canal. Lord D went to work filing his son's nails

"Leon, time the contractions," Lord D said pulling his falling robe from his body he summoned a medical garb of white and shoved it on. JJ bowed to Sofu D and left the garden pulling Norma behind him. Lady Aurora hissed at the creature then followed them out making sure to quell the need to kill her. "He is dilating fast," Lord D said from his position on a summoned stool between D's legs.

"Do not push yet, you are dilating fast, but you are not there yet." Sofu D said keeping eye contact with D. "Breath with me." D complied taking shallow, panting breathes he gripped Leon's hands as the pains came nearly on top of each other.

"Oh...Father... He's there. He was in labor for too long without a canal, seems it rushed to catch up." Lord D spared a moment to pray then he looked up at D. "Next time the need arises, push." Lord D braced himself for a long night as Count D held tight to Leon and pushed with all his might.

Break

Ryo rolled over in bed his face cushioned against the firm muscles of Dee and smiled. The phone rang again and he sighed, just as he reached to answer Dee pulled it to his ear. "Yeah," Dee said into the phone his sleepy voice making Ryo smile and kiss the skin he was pressed against. "What?!" Ryo sat up alarmed when Dee's voice rose. "Alright, thanks JJ," Dee sat up in bed and squeezed Ryo's hand. "We're on our way."

"Dee?" Ryo said not questioning the need to get up and pull on his pants. He mused for a moment that before Dee, he never slept nude. Now putting on pajamas seemed rather pointless, but still a habit he performed but always upon waking he was nude. Even if they went right to sleep. Ryo suspected Dee of stripping him while he slept, but could never prove it.

"Little D's in labor," Dee explained as he went to wake the boys to head to the shop. He almost forgot Alicia in the guest room when she poked her head out to see what was going on. Ryo stood in shock his eyes went to the calender on the wall before he sighed and began pull his shoes on.

"What's every one so afraid of?" Bikky wondered. "He survived the last one just fine."

"He carried Jewel full term, he is not even eight months yet. The baby is developed, but he is not." Ryo said fighting back tears. "JJ said that Little D's birth canal is not fully formed."

Rain said nothing, his eyes brimming but his heart holding on to his confidence in the beautiful doctor. He thought of Count D and his calm reassurance when times were at their worse. He remembered him arriving in Greece fighting demons and nearly capturing Hamanosuke for his grandfather. "But he has to be alright...It's no fair otherwise."

"Something I learned a long time ago," Bikky said fighting his own tears as he pulled his shoes on. "Life is hardly ever fair. We've been lucky only cause of Ryo and Dee."

"Come on guys," Dee urged from where he stood by the door with Lyo in his arms. Alicia walked beside Ryo as they all trooped out to the large car that would take them to their friends side.  
Powdered Sugre 15

A Night Not Soon Forgotten

Leon winced a little as D squeezed his hand sure that some of his fingers were broken but not caring. Sweat poured from D in waves as he struggled and strained his eyes tightly closed. "Maybe I did not connect it right," Lord D panicked when he still could not detect movement of the child D tried so hard to push out. He refused to voice the fear that the child had indeed drowned in the amniotic fluids.

"I checked, it's fine," Sofu D not taking his eyes off Count D. "Breath, take a moment to rest then push." Count D panted doing as his father suggested he was so tired it seemed as if they had been at this for hours.

Leon breathed with them he felt D relax as his eyes rolled back in a faint he squeezed his hand. "Stay with me," Leon begged remembering Andy's words that they did not need her for his strength to go into D. His love and their previous connection would be enough. "Take what you need, but stay with me."

Lord D looked up from his position and resisted the urge to reach inside and pull the child to safety with his gift. Misuse in any way would strip him of his powers and he would be useless to further aid anyone. "Maybe the rules are foolish," Lord D ground out as D struggled to push the child out. "Maybe that is why so many of us die in birthing."

"You dare censure the laws set in place..." Soofu A began but paused at the look of anger on the gentle Kami's face.

"Speak not to me of censure when my son lies here dieing, he will take Leon with him when he too is drained. I can help but am forbidden." Lord D said sniffling he wiped his tears on his sleeve and resumed his position between D's spread legs. "If anything it is the rules that are foolish."

"Mind your words boy," Soofu A demanded coming to stand over Lord D.

"Please," Count D sobbed when he could draw breath. "Stop..." Count D gasped then pushed feeling every muscle in his body cramp then relax.

"He budged," Lord D looked up excited. "Next time he may come down further."

Count D nodded then breathed after a short pause he bean to pant and push again. Sofu D glared at Soofu A watching as the oldest went to sit on the other side of the garden and enjoy a cup of tea. He would never understand why Soofu A had gone to such lengths to ensure he would able to witness this birth. Surely he was not just here to mock their efforts. "Come child, one more push," Sofu encouraged Count D. With a nod Count D took a deep breath the closed his eyes straining with all his might, his body trembled with the effort but still he pushed. He could feel the child moving inside of him going forward. When he could push no more he collapsed back against Leon sucking more energy just to keep his eyes open. "Okay, take a break, then start over." Sofu D wiped D's brow with a cold towel he pulled from his sleeve. Pulling another he reached over to wipe Leon's brow.

"Thank you," Leon said glad the sweat was no longer dripping into his eyes. He watched as Count D's naturally pale cheeks went ghost white as another contraction pulled him asunder. "Push baby," Leon gripped D's hand even as his own was squeezed. They had to get through this. He was determined to pull D through this, his child would live, so would D. They would see, they would all see. Soofu A looked over at Leon shocked at the determination that rolled around the garden and reached him. His hand shook slightly and he sat his tea cup down when the burning, raw emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Was that, then, the strength of the human race? That pure stubborn sense of survival? That need to fight for those loved? To hang on beyond the point of endurance? "Come on honey," Leon encouraged when D fell back his eyes closed. "You can do it."

"We can..." D huffed sitting up further in Leon's arms he held Sofu D's hand and Leon's then began to push some more.

Sofu began to panic when he saw Lord D falter his hands trembled slightly, but he continued to work. "Child, here," Sofu said sending his strength into his son. He gasped his face flushed with anger as he scanned Lord D. Sofu turned burning golden eyes to Soofu A who raised his teacup in a mock salute nodding his head so that his sable tresses, the locks free of his hair pin, flowed about his handsome face. "You have no right to meddle with my family," Sofu ground out clenching his teeth as Lord D regained his stamina.

"I claim the rights as eldest, you are a fool to challenge me." Soofu A's words were soft and should have been but a whisper of air from so far away but he was heard simply because he wished to be so. "You see the bare minimum and look no further. Your love clouds you."

"Love is not foolish," Sofu D said sending more of his strength into Lord D as he worked. He noted that the child had moved further. "You are doing well Little one," Sofu leaned over pressing his lips to D's forehead. "Keep trying, we are almost there."

"Love itself is not foolish, this is true," Soofu nodded sipping his tea he smiled at the heady flavor. "Delicious... But the actions it causes one to display are often linked to blind madness."

"I do not like you," Sofu D retorted concentrating on keeping Lord D awake he ignored his brother.

"Pity," The word floated across the garden with a careless air as Soofu A went back to his tea summoning a plate of cookies he ignored his younger sibling.

Count D gasped crying out in pain. "That's right child, keep working," Lord D said dragging a sleeve across his face to clear his sweat. "Keep working he is crowning." Sofu blinked to clear his vision as Lord D took even more strength from him unwittingly. "I am doing what I can for the pain, the rest is up to you. Humans have what is called an epidural," Lord D glowered over at Soofu A.

" I said nothing," Soofu A smirked around his mouthful of chocolate muffin.

"One more aught to do it," Lord D sat up prepared to catch his grandson as he broke free delighted at the signs of life the child displayed. Count D heaved up all his strength and pushed with a mighty effort. The child's head popped free causing him to scream in pain. "Okay, just a little more," Lord D urged watching his father wipe D's face with a shaking hand. He felt a vibration in the shop as the shields his father held aloft began to waver. "ChiChiUe?" Lord D looked up then back to the job at hand as Count D struggled to push some more glad when he felt his father's hands guiding his son free. Leon was gentle as he laid D against the pillows at Lord D's nod. Leon took the surgical scissors to cut the boy free. Lord D took the child to clean his mouth then handed the squalling infant to D who lay upon the pillows his sweat soaked hair laying limp around him. While his father worked to clean him of the mess of after birth he sat up to blow a kiss at his son. After several times the action was repeated by the infant and D lay back asleep. Leon supported the child, who slept as well, while he too drifted off exhausted.

"It is done," Sofu D said collapsing on the ground beside the lounge.

"Father, are you well," Lord D said rushing to his sire's side amazed that he had the strength to do so. "You...gave me your strength."

"He would have expired from the pain a long time ago if you had not the ability to support him." Sofu D said without raising his head. "You need to sit," Sofu D said sparing a moment to glower at Soofu A.

"But I feel...Fine," Lord D gasped when he felt a horrendous tugging inside of his body. "Ah," Lord D crashed to his knees next to his father submitting to the embrace of his sire. Lord D curled over crying out as his body was stretched and pulled. "What...no...oh no..." Lord D sobbed as his body began the arduous process of accommodation. "But... I...ah... wasn't carrying." Lord D wheezed then sighed when he felt the incredible ability of his father reach inside of him to dull as much of the pain as he could.

"Your will was hampered by another," Sofu explained holding his son in his arms as his body made way for the child. "You were not even given the ability to deny the child as is your right."

"I would not have," Lord D sobbed in between bouts of ripping pain.

"Well do I know this, but common courtesy demands the asking." Sofu D ground out his vision doubled by exhaustion. When Lord D lay still against him panting his eyes closing Sofu sighed ready to fall into a deep sleep. He shivered and dropped to the soft grass unconscious as his last shield fell away from the shop.

Break

"Hey guys," Bikky said looking around the parlor outside of the garden where D was trying so hard to give birth. "Did you see that?"

"No," Ryo said looking around as well. "But I felt it. Like a change in the air. What did you see?"

"Like the place got darker for a moment then brighter, then nothing." Bikky said stepping away from Chihaya he walked over to Ryo. "What did you feel?"

"Cold, then colder and now...nothing," Ryo rubbed his hands over his arms.

Kagetsuya moved over beside his lover. All had been called to the shop when Count D had gone into labor. He looked over at Angel and Collins. "The shields of this place have fallen." Kagetsuya said with a dire glance around. "God help us." Kagetsuya looked up when he heard the shuffling of cloth shod feet to see Aoi in the arms of her fairy nurse.

"Papa and Daddy need me. Brother need me," The girl said as they passed by without stopping. Aoi placed her tiny hand on the massive door to the garden and it swung open. The two vanished inside leaving the door to slam shut behind them. Lord D, seeing his granddaughter, tried to stand and fell over to his hands and knees. "All in... all safe," Aoi said holding up her little hands to show her orb glowing bright. Lord D was entranced by the sparkling colors so much so that they were the last thing he saw as he leaned against his father asleep. Lissi, the fairy, walked over to the Kami's and Leon to sit on a stump with her charge. Inside the orb they would wait out this coming storm. Soofu A nodded his head in greeting to the child then finished his tea and cookies saving his last muffin.

Break

Rain jumped to his feet to avoid falling over. A tremendous wave of darkness slammed against the shop causing it to reverberate. A strange howl worked up from outside like no mortal wind ever heard the lights dimmed and Ryo pulled Lyo to Bikky's side. Christopher sat up his blue eyes larger than normal. "You boys try to stay out of sight. If you can, get to the Honlon's garden." Rain nodded hoping to quell the fear he could feel embedding in around his heart. Where were the Arcadian's? He wondered glad that Kibo and Shinrai were already with the three headed dragon. T-Chan limped ahead acting as escort with a lioness and several spine headed women he knew to be crocodiles. Cujo and Slyph brought up the rear.

"Baby," Dee leaned into Ryo. "We have been in tight spots before," Dee closed his eyes sidestepping a chunk of the floor that was shaken loose by the heaving of the shop. "I love you."

"I love you Dee... Alicia," Ryo said his mind snapping into focus. "You shouldn't be here," Ryo saw Chihaya cowering by Kagetsuya and Angel where he leaned against a wall with Collins. "This place is coming down around us, go to safety with the children. Even if the shop falls Honlon's home will stand." Several more creatures stood to do Ryo's bidding and escort the non-fighters to safety.

Alicia stood to her feet and watched as they left. "I'm staying Ryo."

"Alicia you're pregnant..." Ryo began. Anymore he could have said died on a gasp when he turned to see a dragon with golden scales where Alicia once stood. Ryo was glad that the parameters of the shop were still in place as they made room for the over-large creature, her tail lashing back and forth in agitation.

"I can smell him Ryo, the child is born. As a mother, I must protect him. Our child will be safe deep inside of me." The voice was a hollow echo similar to Laton and Torcha's when in this form. "Your grandparents come, they have Royale with them, they are battling the outskirts trying to get to us. The hordes will break through before they get here."

"How do you know?" Kagetsuya asked having stayed behind as well taking up Ryo's discarded weapons for the young dragon prince had decided to use his fire to defend the shop.

"In this shape, I can hear Laton, he tells me." Alicia growled her catlike eyes turning to slits. "That one is here as well, but he is to be dealt with by another... Heads up... They come." A large golden claw skimmed the ruined marble of the shop's floor. JJ stared up in horror at the large claw that ripped away the entire door frame shaking the room.

"Give us sweet one and child." A growling voice demanded the heat of his breath searing the occupants flesh. "Why smell change? There is no sweet."

"We will give you neither," Ryo answered throwing a ball of bright fire at the horned, scaled beast that lumbered down the stairs followed by many more such creatures. Vampires hovered above the shop where the roof caved in from the door frame behind them were several flying demons that caused the hair to raise on the back of Ryo's neck.

"Those vampires," Dee said throwing aside his mortal weapons and calling for the guns that Chimera had given him. "I thought they were on the side of the Royale."

"Those are no friends of mine," A cloud of smoke said. Dee blinked several times as the smoke solidified into High Prince Nestoir. The prince hissed baring fangs his eyes similar to Alicia in their cat like quality. "To taste Kami blood is to taste death," He informed them. "There is nothing for you here, leave."

A female in a deep maroon ball gown with loads of ruffles and lace descended to the very top of the horned monsters head to sit. "Why do you think we are here for child of light?" She said her long face in the semblance of a smile. "Another craves his blood, and I see you do not crave blood at all... no night child this, but something less than us." The she fiend smiled then turned to Lady Aurora and Norma. "I will feast on him before your very eyes."

"And I hope you enjoy every drop of his blood that you get," Lady Aurora said with a sweet smile as she too hissed at the creatures. Norma turned confused eyes to the ancient vampiress then prepared herself to battle. This was mostly her fault, feeling tears threaten again she pulled a sword from the confines of mental abilities. Now was not the time to mourn her foolishness. Now was the time to battle.

Break

Soofu A felt the cold and smelled the stench in his delicate nostrils long before the cloud of black air swarmed the shop. It howled when it was unable to breach the glowing Orb of the minuscule Queen of the Kami race. "I will have that boy child, you will not stand in my way," The smoke thundered away at the orb ignoring the lone figure that got to his feet and rolled his sleeves away from his hands. "You will not interfere," Dae said without looking at Soofu A several Daemons scuttled to attack him. Soofu A pulled the pin from his hair revealing the gleaming sword. He pointed it at the advancing monsters and they all fell down dead at the sight of the weapon long before it's blade ever touched them.

"Enough of this," Soofu A ground out his voice rising in anger above his normal whisper to an aggravated rumble that still fell short of a shout. "Have at you." Soofu A grumbled as Dae finally turned to face him pulling his own sword free he marched towards the oldest child of Adam intent on his life.

The sound of metal clanging greeted Sofu as his golden eyes opened. He blinked away the fuzziness in his waking brain. Gasping, he sat up surprised when he could no longer sense the parameters of his shop. Sofu D looked around to see Count D laying in the protective curve of Leon's arms cradling the newest D child. Lord D lay beside him on the soft grass Aoi sat, her grandfather's head on her small knee. Sofu surged to his feet pressing his hands to the side of the crystal orb containing them all. He saw his oldest brother battling with Dae who, aside from his beautiful human appearance, curved horns as a bull rising from his head. Their swords crossed, Dae smiling in triumph when it seemed the smaller Kami would buckle under his strength, Sofu pressed against the orb determined to get to his sibling feeling the tug in his heart he knew to be love. "Iie O-Ji-Ue," Aoi turned tossing a hand in his direction. "Safe."

"Open this thing...now," Aoi met her grand sire's gaze with a small smile as she openly defied him her bright blue eyes the exact sapphire hue of Leon's with a face to rival D's in beauty. Knowing he would get no where with her, he turned back to see Soofu diving into a roll leaving Dae's sword to thrust harmless into the soft ground. With a wave of Soofu A's hand several roots of trees wrapped themselves around Dae's legs and sword. Soofu got to his feet. Dae growled his handsome visage melting away showing the demon in human skin mottled rage rolled from him in waves of discord.

"Cease and leave this garden," Soofu A ground out his sword ringing as it bounced off the horns of Dae.

"Not without that child," Dae growled and lunged surprised at the quick jump, backhanded flip that landed Soofu A on his feet sword tip pressing against a sensitive point in Dae's neck. "You have some skill with a sword."

"You'll never know the half of it," Soofu A sliced the vein smiling grimly as Dae sank away into an inky pool of black, boiling blood that befouled the air of the garden. Soofu A raised his hands with eyes closed dispelling the lingering sense of dark intent. With a last look around he turned and nodded to Aoi. She dropped the walls of the orb just as Lord D opened his eyes.

Break

Dee fell back against the wall his ribs paining him. He could tell that several of the bones were cracked if not broken. It seemed as if the demons had renewed their intent on the shop. Whatever had triggered this resurgence of determination in them he wished he knew. Ryo looked around his eyes seeing nothing but the fury of his own flames. Demon after demon attacked him and were mowed down, turned to ash where they stood. His only concern now was getting to Dee. Ryo stepped forward only to be pushed back by a demon standing in the ashes of his fallen comrade prepared to battle the dragon. "Ryo," Alicia's voice rumbled the remaining floor he stood upon. "You go get Dee, I've got him." Ryo looked between the demon and the mother to be of his child. With the fierce glower she dealt him, Ryo ducked and rolled between her massive front claws landing on the side of her leg. A long, serpentine golden tail shoved him in the direction of his lover and Ryo wasted no time jumping over the debris and corpses to land beside Dee.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked picking up Dee's gun to holster it and throw a fireball at a two-headed monster coming their way.

"Yeah, the bastard with the ax broke a couple of my ribs though." Dee ground out wincing as he draped an arm around Ryo for support.

"What ax..." Ryo began but ducked, nearly dropping Dee when the gleaming metal came close to taking his head. Ryo turned around his brow drawn down dangerous in his fiery anger. The monster took another step then screamed as he was immolated by Ryo's gaze alone.

"Um.. Baby?" Dee asked staring at Ryo in awe. He looked at the normally pale skin to see that it seemed to glow with a pearl-like sheen. Running his hand over Ryo's arms, Dee felt what he thought were the hard scales of a dragon. "You may not be able to shift, but the more you use those powers the more you assimilate with their kind." Dee said wishing he could kiss Ryo's soft lips or find much needed succor in his willing body.

"Ogle the beauty later, survive now," Dee looked up to see High Prince Nestoir descend among a cloud of thick smoke that veiled his body as if it were somehow a part of him. When the smoke cleared he stood before them with his weapons in their sheaths. "Dae has been dealt with, and we are thinning their forces from behind, wedged on all sides they are trying to accomplish their original goal in kidnapping the Kami sovereign not realizing that it is futile." Nestoir explained Ryo made to protect him from the she vamp that had taunted before as the vile creature grasped the prince and sank her fangs into his neck after wrenching his head to the side to bare him to her canines. After a moment the vampiress screamed backing away she clawed at her throat as her entire body began to smoke and burn leaving her as a pile of dust that Nestoir scattered with his foot.

"Tasty?" Lady Aurora said smirking at the rest of the clawed and fanged vampires that thought to attack the inhabitants of the shop. "You must not have been told," Lady Aurora grinned slashing at the few young that decided to take up where the she vamp had failed. " Just as Kami blood is poison to us, so too is Arcadian Royale."

"What say of Kami?" A creature asked his accent unfamiliar to those who had heard him while they cleaned off weapons as the last of the demons fell or tried to escape only to be cut down by Arcadian's. "We smell the fruits of fairy here... Child of light."

"Fairy, Kami, Fey folk, Sidhe, little people, Spirit kind, whatever your nation calls them, their blood is anathema to our kind." Norma said covered in the blood of many she had killed in defense of her home without care of her own life she had attacked with a ruthless fury that left her to chase those that attempted retreat. She spoke now while her body yet trembled with the rage of battle. "You will not live long enough to care for these words, but maybe your blood knowledge will pass to those you leave behind."

"You say much for one who has lived among the bane of our kind," A new female spoke clearly the leader even more so than the foolish one still blowing away in the night breeze that entered through the many gaps in the shops walls. "The stink of Arcadia is a cloak over the aroma of death. You should be shamed."

"Who are you to say what should shame one?" Lady Aurora asked coming to stand beside Norma. The leader gasped as her eyes raked in the form of the ancient.

"I smell time upon you." She said hissing in fear at the look of calm glaring in its opposite stance to that of Norma.

"Scent deeper," Aurora urged taking a step closer. "You will see that the child that even now enjoys the first moon of his life is my great-grandson."

The eldest of the attacking vamps eyes widened in fear as she took a step back and bowed. "Forgive the intrusion, my honor stained if I ever come upon your clan in future. Grant my life as we have erred I apologize and take leave of your esteemed presence."

Lady Aurora smirked. "You have permission to leave my sight." Lady Aurora said nodding to Nestoir she turned to investigate the newly birthed child.

"I thought the vampires were noble creatures and your allies," Ryo said when he saw the damage that some of the bloodsuckers had wrought.

"I do not know them," Nestoir announced and turned his back on them.

Lady Aurora paused in the hall a smile on her face as she continued on her path. She heard their screams as the Arcadian guards cut them down with arrows and swords. "I can only speak for myself however," Aurora's words fell on dieing ears and had no meaning to the dust that fell away.

Daphnus made it through the throng of milling officers and wounded warriors to see Alicia sitting heavily on a chair. "We must hurry," Daphnus announced. "Those who do not wish to be interrogated by humans must clear out to Arcadia. Thanks to Prince Angel's orb," Daphnus slashed his jeweled wrist cuffs in the air leaving a shimmering opening to the kingdom of Arcadia before he continued. "It appears that this place suffered a grand fire. The fire department is here to put out the flames. You all be good victims and allow yourselves to be rescued. The Honlon's garden has already left this realm so too has the sanctuary been cleansed and transferred." Daphnus stepped through his opening sealing it closed leaving them to lay around waiting for the Los Angeles Fire Department to burst through and carry them to safety.

Dee watched Ryo's skin return to normal in the aftermath of the battle a sigh of relief leaving him. JJ rounded a corner carrying Lord D in his arms. "Darling has been left here so that, it being his family's establishment, will give us a reason for being here." JJ said supporting the limp Kami in his arms. He wondered at the exhaustion and pain he could see on Lord D's face. "Darling, are you unwell?"

"Oh... Jemi-Chan," Lord D sobbed clenching his still blunted fingernails in JJ's tattered shirt. " I carry a child... I am pregnant."

Powdered Sugre 16

Fairy Dust

Dee leaned back against the bed with a wince. Yeah he had three broken ribs and one cracked one, but did the bindings have to be so tight? "Dee! Be still." Ryo rushed to his side the gorgeous detective fluffed a pillow that he sat behind Dee's head. "Lord D is still recovering and can't see to you yet."

"I can't believe he is pregnant again." Dee mused with a sigh as his ribs did pain him. Ryo smiled at the thought of the life that surrounded their friends. "I'll bet Count D's son is adorable." Dee continued pulling on Ryo's hand until the man was seated beside him on the bed. "Don't fight me Ryo, I'm injured. Besides, I just want to hold you." Dee said when he felt Ryo tense at his side.

"I know you are injured, I don't want to hurt you."Ryo protested the close embrace. Dee slide his fingers into the soft hair on Ryo's head then pressed Ryo to him.

"You won't hurt me more than I already am. Lord D may not be able to heal me, but he did send me some of his pain pills." Dee smiled at Ryo's worried look. "None of the aphrodisiac covered poppy, just herbal pain killers." Ryo relaxed against Dee.

"Just because you can't feel the damage doesn't mean that it is not there. Keep that in mind." Ryo muttered closing his eyes. He inhaled Dee's scent with a smile. He loved this man. More than he could ever have thought it possible to love anyone. Ryo closed his eyes allowing his mind to shut down as he held on to Dee. Dee felt Ryo relax against him with a grin. Kissing the top of his honey colored head, Dee drifted off to the best slumber he could remember having while suffering broken ribs and a concussion.

Break

Lord D was slow to open his eyes treating JJ to the sight of his deep purple orbs as they focused on the world around him. Lord D sighed then stretched, lithe, long limbs unfurled in a cat like grace that belied his collapse of two days before. Sofu D had assured him that this sleep was normal and he should not be worried unless it passed four days. JJ was anxious to talk to Lord D, before he had passed out, Lord D had said that he was pregnant. What scared him most was that Sofu D seemed to be shaky and not all in one piece though no battle stains were upon his clothes and the shop... JJ had never thought to see the shop not standing. Right now it was a pile of rubble that would have to be rebuilt as a building before Sofu D could place his magic upon it. As it was, the normal occupants had been moved to the consulate, or rather Arcadia with the consulate as a base of operation for Leon to get to work in LA while the shop was closed until further notice.

"Papa, Papa, Papa," JJ was nearly moved aside when his sons bounced around in excitement. Kibo crawled over to Lord D to place his little hands on Lord D's abdomen. "Papa," the infant clenched his fingers over the silk material. "Good, boy out, good boy in."

"Yes," Lord D ran a hand down the smooth cheek of his young son. "Good boys out, and good boy in." Lord D raised his eyes to JJ a blush blooming on his cheeks.

"How do you feel?" JJ asked sitting beside Lord D he passed a hand over Shinrai until the boy beamed a bright smile.

"I feel fine... fantastic really," Lord D looked puzzled and placed a hand on his tummy in much the same way that his father had done. "I feel stronger," Lord D said his brow furrowed when he realized the truth of his words.

"And so you should be," Soofu A said as he and Sofu D entered the room without knocking and for all JJ could tell the two had not used the still closed door. "I do not know if you have noticed it yet, but each time you strain yourself beyond your abilities you gain strength and endurance. You are almost a rival for some of my younger siblings. You will never surpass your father, but you are incredibly strong... for a halfling."

"Of all the snobbish..." Lady Aurora growled appearing before them in a puff of indignant smoke. She would have said more in defense of her son but saw the smirk on Soofu A's face.

"Eavesdropping is a never a good habit," He grinned to show that the words were meant to draw her out. "I have done all I needed to do. I will return to my home."

"You are going back to Jerusalem?" Sofu D asked perplexed. His brother had made such a big deal about being present for D's delivery then he would leave even before the child was presented to the family and friends. Count D and his baby would be in seclusion for some time still.

"As I said, I have done all I came to." Soofu A smiled then patted Sofu D's head in an elderly manner that made Sofu feel like the child he used to be when Soofu A had first started doing that to him. He shook the hand off with a frown. "Besides, my people need me. They will not be pushed from their land again." Soofu A backed away his form wavering before them all leaving him transparent. "Be well D, and care for your family as they care for you. Remember little brother, a light hand can be a blessing, or a curse. Your children are spoiled." Soofu A pulled a muffin from his sleeve to be gobbled with dignified relish. "Rebuild your house of refuge and tend to those who live there." The last words were a hollow echo as Soofu A vanished Sofu D looked away from his family as he wiped tears from his eyes. It had been so long since he had seen his siblings.

When Sofu D turned back it was to see Lord D standing with Shinrai in his arms hugging the child before he sat him on the bed in his vacated spot. "I must tend to D and the child, and Dee was injured, Rain will need more tea and..." Lord D paused. "I thank you father, for allowing my choice to take precedence for as long as you did. I know that you did not have to and I could have been carrying months ago." Lord D bowed low to his sire then left the room in a hurry as Lady Aurora dabbed the blood that flowed from her eyes.

"We have a beautiful family love," Sofu D whispered in her ear kissing the sensitive spot just under the shell. JJ looked away attending to his sons and their ball while the ancient beings wandered off to their own amusements.

Break

Leon stared at the small face wrinkled even in sleep as if too much flesh hung around the tiny bones. A smile graced his face as he thought that the newborn looked older than Soofu A, Sofu D and Lord D all together. When the bright eyes opened he was surprised to see that one one deep blue, like his own and the other was deeper still and purple hued. Leon was almost afraid to touch the child, but D still slept and the infant needed food. Careful to hold him lightly Leon held the bottle of human formula and nectar that Sofu D had left for them. A soft moan and shift in the bed let him know that Count D was waking. "We made it," Count D's voice was scratchy and he reached for the cup of water that sat on a table by their bed. "Are we... in the Consulate?"

"Yes love, I am sorry, but the shop is destroyed." Leon said Scooting back on the bed careful not to jostle D. "Does it still hurt?" Count D blushed but refused to answer choosing instead to crane his neck to see the small bundle Leon cradled. "He's only three pounds, but all fingers and toes. He seems alert enough. A little wrinkled, but as he grows..." Leon trailed off when he saw the tears that fell down D's face.

"I am sorry Leon," Count D winced only a little as he moved to clutch Leon's arm. "I nearly failed you."

"Hey, none of that now," Leon wished he could get a hand free to comfort D but holding the baby and his bottle required both hands. "Don't want to give our son indigestion do you?" Count D shook his head his ebony locks swirling around him. "Nearly doing something and actually doing it are two different things. Besides, my strength was feeding into you. If you had died, I would have been the one to fail."

"But I fell down." Count D sniffled.

"That's not the way I heard it," Leon smiled when at last the bottle was empty. "You burp him." Count D thought he would melt at the first sight of his son. He took the boy gently in his arms to pat his small back. "The way I heard it, you were shoved to the ground." Leon kissed D's temple. "Now hush, we are all alive and you have given me a son." Count D gasped at the emphatic awe in Leon's tone. Count D smiled at the tiny expulsion of air that he barely heard. Leaning his head against Leon he began to doze. Leon sat bolt upright when door opened. They were to be alone for a while with no disturbances. Seeing Lord D, Leon relaxed.

"You are awake, good," Lord D walked over with a brisk gait. "I have some time to see to you before my father will physic me."

"So it is true, oh father," Count D sighed. "I thought that part was a dream, but I was in so much pain, I could hardly remember my own name. I will be glad to welcome another brother from you." Count D leaned over in a half bow sheltering his son in his arms. Lord D accepted the formal words with a blush and a grin.

"You are in pain still," Lord D sat on the edge of the bed he passed a hand over the sleeping child.

Count D surrendered the bundle embarrassed at the slightness. "He is so small," Count D whispered with a worried pout.

"But healthy for all that," Lord D assured his son with a great sigh of relief he sent his gift through the infant. The baby shivered then sighed turning his face towards his grand father and nuzzled. "You are a regular little charmer are you not?" Lord D said kissing the little forehead he then sat the baby in a bassinet decorated in blue and white lace. "I will see what I can do for you," Lord D said to Count D. "Relax for me," Lord D flexed his hands showing his still blunted nails. Leon gasped when instead of the typical slight golden glow that surrounded Lord D's hands his entire body was lit with a bright golden luminescence that made onlookers wince. Count D felt a cold wind go through his body. He shivered when he thought he could smell the peaks of snow capped mountains. Lord D closed his eyes succumbing to the trance of healing he found each ripped, torn and sore muscle repairing it soothing the pain calming Count D. Lord D backed away with a small smile that Leon found oddly creepy. "Try to stand."

Still trembling with cold Count D could not refuse the gentle command though he feared the pain of giving birth would render him immobile for some time to come. Count D set his feet on the floor then felt awe encompass him. There was no pain, for all that he could tell, he was fully whole. "Chichiue," Count D dropped into a full jol his forehead touching the soft carpet at his father's small feet.

Lord D nodded his acceptance of Count D's thanks then sighed before placing a small kiss on the baby's head he sat with cup of tea D summoned for him. "You are still in seclusion, the child is as yet too young to be around others."

"Of course," Leon agreed for Count D simply stared at his father.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Count D found his voice with a heartfelt bow to his father.

Break

Jorge set back in the cafeteria a puzzled frown on his face. Now that he had gotten to know Rain, he could not say that his looks were overdone, and intimidating. Now it just seemed as if his outsides were trying to catch up to the beauty of his insides. When he sang, as he was now rehearsing for the spring music recital, he looked like a wild creature too beautiful to be contained. Jorge sighed when Jeanne and Terry wandered over. "I am going to warn you now," Terry said when Jeanne went to sit with Carol and Bikky. "My brother already went through hell. If Bikky don't get you, Rain sure will. It will be quick and painful."

"No harm in looking," Jorge said with a sure grin his deep colored skin flushing.

"As long as you only look. Be wise not to even let them catch you looking." Terry shook his head as he remembered the horrible time he had worried that his brother would get himself hospitalized. Rain ended his song just then and smiled when Julie began to applaud. "Damn, he's gotten taller. Not that it will make a difference, short, tall, skinny or not, he has been taught by Count D and his his two phoenix guards from Arcadia. I hear they are the best in their field and that the rank of Phoenix is the highest there is."

"Ah, my dad can beat them," Terry looked up in awe of the pale, beautiful Kenneth that joined them in the chairs of the auditorium. "Yeah they trained them, but they would not be satisfied until he was better, so he incorporated their style with his own. Now only Alera and Nestoir can give him any real exercise."

"Must be fun living in the consulate and going to that kingdom so often huh?" Jorge said pulling his eyes away from Rain while the boy pulled his hair up into a high ponytail.

Kenneth shook his head thinking of the unsettling feeling of crossing the threshold from the hidden planes to the mortal world. "Not so much, kind of leaves you with a tummy ache."

"Drink some of Rain's tea, you'll be fine." Bikky snickered when he and Rain came over to them. Rain offered the young prince his thermos and got a frown.

"It does smell good," Jorge said with a wink at Rain that he made friendly instead of salacious with a mocking bow.

"Wouldn't advise it," Terry grumbled smiling at Peter who took the stage for his rehearsal time. "Medicated," Terry gave Jorge a warning look as it seemed that Peter had Erick's undivided attention.

Bikky looked over at his brother and offered a warning. "You'd better finish that off today, you ate two hamburgers and cheesy fries for lunch."

"I know what I ate," Rain groused sticking his tongue out at Bikky he drained the thermos. Kenneth laughed remarking that mother Bikky had soccer practice. Bikky made sure that his back pack banged into Kenneth's head as he gathered his things. "I'll be in the library," Rain called letting Bikky know where he could find him after his practice. Erick blew a kiss to Peter as he too left for practice.

"You're always studying," Jorge remarked. "You have the best grades in the class, take it easy for once."

"I have the best grades in the class because I am always studying," Rain quipped pulling his back pack over he found a bag of chips and began to munch happily. Besides, Kenneth equals me in all test scores, I am going to beat him next time." Kenneth laughed at the challenge and saluted his acceptance.

"You eat so much Rain," Julie laughed glad that was finally a head taller than her. "But still so skinny."

"I thought you liked me skinny," Rain said offering her the bag that she refused.

"I like you no matter what," Julie whispered her face red as she kissed his cheek. Rain blushed then went back to his chips as he left for the library, Julie in tow.

"Not to mention he has a girlfriend." Terry tossed over his shoulder as he too wandered off to his own amusements with Jeanne. Jorge looked after Rain with a sigh.

Break

"His jaws should be tired," Ryo remarked as the boys came home from school. Rain munched on a sandwich as he helped Chris with his homework.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Dee said with a kiss to Ryo's neck. " He is a growing boy. I was the same way at fourteen. I told you he would hit a growth spurt."

"Well, I just didn't expect him to spurt so much." Ryo frowned looking over the latest credit card bill after taking the boys shopping for larger clothes. "As soon as his clothes look like they are starting to fit him he has to get bigger ones."

"I noted a trend in the teens in this area and even some sad looking adults." Dee nodded his head as he almost laughed thinking of the latest fashion craze. "Thanks to our little prodigy there, overlarge clothes are in. Some of the parents on the school board are blaming us for their sloppy looking kids, they say that we should make Rain dress properly."

"Even in his largest clothes, Rain is not sloppy, he wears a belt to keep the pants around his waist and his shirts are never overly wrinkled. If their kids are sloppy, they should iron them and buy them belts." Ryo narrowed his dark eyes then sighed as another sandwich disappeared into Rain's mouth. "And he'll have seconds of dinner," Ryo commented heading into the kitchen to check on his dinner. "They have a press appearance tomorrow and his birthday in next week. I can't believe he'll be fifteen."

"Yeah, they grow up so fast," Dee smiled when Chris cheered having finally understood the difficult math problems. Rain laughed then picked up his own homework. Slyph gave him a pleading look and he reached into his backpack for a piece of jerky that he threw the large cat's way. Her ear tufts seemed to wriggle in happiness as she began to gnaw the meat.

Break

Sunlight had filtered into the room giving the many plants inside much needed nutrients. There was a long, lean lump in the bed that made Ryo laugh silently. If the boy knew how small he actually looked in Ryo's pajamas he was sure that he would never wear them again. "Rain," Ryo called from across the room not wanting to startle the boy by standing next to his bed.

"Go away," Rain mumbled then burrowed under his pillows and blanket.

Ryo walked over to the bed now that Rain was awake and knew who it was in his room Ryo patted his arm. "Come on, you have a press conference today."

"No...sleepy, let them give Kenneth a tan he can pretend to be me." Rain grumbled still not moving. Ryo said nothing not pointing out that Kenneth was taller than him and filling out with muscles that Rain had yet to develop. "Chris and Bikky had me up all night playing the new Burnout. I had to beat it you know."

"Oh well then," Ryo said and sat down right on top of the lump he knew to be Rain's bottom. "Since you have decided to become a permanent part of the bed, I may as well make myself comfortable." Ryo began to bounce around laughing at the squeaks that emitted from the confines of cloth and feathers over Rain's head.

The pillow was wrenched away and Rain turned to glower at Ryo. "This is considered child abuse you know."

"Yeah," Ryo managed to infuse genuine surprise in his tone. "Well you can't report me if you don't get out of bed," Ryo chuckled as he got to his feet. "Come, I'm making waffles, get a shower and get the other's up." Rain laughed as he sat up in bed to see Ryo leaving his room.

Break

He wasn't scared. He could just see the group at the head of a large crowd their guards milling around looking imposing as they made sure that the glittering people were not attacked outright. For what seemed like the thousandth time he wiped his palms on his shirt that hung loose on him faded from many washings having been passed down from his older brother. The shoes were old as well sporting holes that showed clean, but well worn socks. His cargo pants were in better condition having come from the goodwill just that week. His mother had gone shopping for his birthday which was just a week before his older sisters. Today was her birthday, and he was determined to get her a gift. Clutching his small poster of Rain Cornwall MaClean, he stood at the back of the line moving when it moved keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

"Eew, get off me," He gasped when he felt hands shove him further back in the line. Three girls were quick to take his place laughing with the girl that had shoved him. "Did you see him," She laughed making his eyes fill and overflow. He was about to turn and leave when he remembered his sister and how she always made time for him even when he knew she had to have better things to do. He firmed his lips and squared his shoulders. Using a freshly wiped hand he smoothed down the scraggly tufts of hair that dotted his head wishing he had remembered to grab his hat. But it was too late now. His skin was patched as well from the fire that had destroyed their house several years ago. He also walked with a permanent limp leaving him feeling like Quasimodo. It was rare that he even left the house. After he had seen himself for the first time, he had refused to go to school. His family was poor and could not afford re-constructive surgery, so his mother had decided to home school him with help from Rissa, his older sister.

Rain heard the girls loud jeers and looked to see a small bundle of humanity struggle to his feet. It was not the first time that he had been pushed down. "So do something about it," Daphnus whispered in his ear surprising Rain that he had noticed it with as many cards, album covers and posters they were all signing. Rain nodded and got to his feet. In seconds he was flanked by Bikky, Ryo, and three armed Salamander Guards. Dee nodded his head from his position in front of Andy. The crowd roared to life when it seemed that Rain would go among them. As he stepped around the table in the midst of his guards several girls reached out touching his sleeves and screaming in glee. Shaking them away he made his way just at the boy lost his footing again.

"Get away from me you little toad," a harsh voiced girl growled. "Who let you out of your dungeon?"

"Excuse me," Rain had to repeat himself several times for the girls to hear him and look in his direction.

"Oh Rain," Rain was shocked by the marked contrast to her voice so sweet was it now that he stood in front of her. "I am such a fan of yours, lease sign..."

"Excuse me," Rain said again moving around her leaving her standing with her mouth hanging open. Rain reached down to help the young boy to his feet. Rain held in a gasp as he saw the scarred hand under his own. The boy blushed and snatched his hand away when he saw Rain staring at him.

"Begging your pardon, but could you..." The boy began but paused his face crumpling in despair as he saw what remained of his poster. The small but of paper was torn and ragged from his many spills to the floor. The girl standing on it laughed and kicked it over to him. He picked it up and scrubbed it on his shirt trying to clean the splotches and straiten the wrinkles. Finding salvage to be a hopeless endeavor he sniffled and turned away.

"What's your name?" Rain asked holding up a fresh poster that was three times the size of the original that the boy had. Reaching into Ryo's pocket he pulled out a felt pen.

"Rissa, I mean that's my sister's name, see she wanted to come but..." The boy faltered his lower lip trembling. "They were coming back from her ballet recital yesterday and there was an accident, so cause she can't come. I wanted to get this for her birthday. It's today and she's in the hospital."

"How long have you been in line?" Rain asked signing his name he winked at a Salamander who steered the boy back to the grand table with the rest of the group.

"I got here a little after noon, but I got lost a couple times. I don't leave the house much." The boy answered he stared in awe as another picture joined the first one of Rain solo, with one of the entire band signed by them all. "My sister takes care of me, I just wanted to do something nice for her."

"What's your name?" Rain asked again having to raise the boys face so that he could look into his eyes. So clear a gray that for a moment, Rain was startled.

"Justin," He whispered then cleared his throat saying it again only louder.

"Well Justin," Rain grinned looking out over the crowd of fans that had so disappointed him due to their lack of compassion for this young boy. "How old are you."

"Twelve your highness," Justin answered remembering too late that Rain was Royalty.

"Ah, none of that now," Rain shook his long, dark hair. "If I'm not wearing a crown, I'm not to be called that." Rain said making up the rule on the spot. "What hospital is your sister in?" Rain said thinking of the limp the boy had displayed on their way to the table and even now he stood as if his leg pained him.

"She's in the one that treats poor folk for free, Saint Francis, it's called." Justin said his cheeks flushing as he admitted that his family was so destitute.

"Named after Saint Francis of Assisi," Justin nearly melted into a pool of awe as Daphnus spoke to him. "Fitting, yes it is," Daphnus nodded and Rain sighed feeling a long explanation coming he got to his feet before the high prince could open his mouth.

"Show me," Rain said with a mischievous grin. The crowd began to boo as Rain and the entire band left the podium.

Break

Rissa Stander wiped her nose on the handkerchief that she clutched. Her parents had just left to speak with a doctor, she was sure of it, she would never dance again. Wasn't it illegal to drive while drunk? And Justin, oh Justin, was he still in the house waiting for them to come home and have cake? Rissa sobbed anew when she heard her door open she turned her back to whoever had entered her room. "Rissa," Rissa's eyes flew open in shock when she heard her brother's soft voice. She turned and nearly fainted in shock to see the person standing beside him. "Rissa, I got his autograph for your birthday." Justin informed her he was careful as he crawled onto the bed with his sister and showed her the large pictures that had been signed by the band. And by Rain himself.

"You...left the house?" She sighed as tears continued to flow. "But you never leave the house."

"I did it for you.," Justin turned red under his scarred and patched skin. "Rain, that's my sister Rissa." Rain nodded polite to the young girl with her head wrapped in a bandage. Her right leg and arm were both in full casts with bandages apparent underneath her hospital gown.

"Looks like you took a fair tumble," Rain's words were soft as he approached the bed. "I am glad to meet you. The other's are taking a tour, seems this is one of their facilities and they want to know that it is being handled correctly. Surprise visits like this one are good to investigate proper handling of funds and care of patients." Rain quoted Daphnus. "At least that's what they said to make me feel better about disrupting our press signing." Rain turned a slight shade of red that both shocked and amazed Rissa and Justin.

"You're not like I thought you would be," Rissa smiled. "I'm glad."

"I am too," Rain grinned and began to sing happy birthday. No matter what happened in her life from this moment on and any moment before, Rissa knew that she would forever remember this day and what her younger brother had done for her. Justin beamed with pride as he saw the joy on his sister's face. The pain of being pushed around and made fun of was well worth it.

Author's Notes: Valentines is late... seems that I am always late with holidays and stuff. But then again, most of that chapter will not be written by me. Wink Wink Wink- Oh yeah, and later that night as the family gathered around for their evening meal of hospital rations, a full course dinner complete with a birthday cake baked by Ryo MaClean arrived at the hospital graced by fourteen candles.  
Powdered Sugre 17

For Now, Forever

Ryo sighed in his sleep as his body seemed to be lit by an internal fire. His eyes flew open when he realized he was coming. "Ah... Dee!" Ryo cried out. His fingers went to the head in his lap clenching around the raven locks that bobbed under his hands. Ryo was panting as if he had run a marathon while his body relaxed by slow degrees, he blinked to find himself in Dee's arms cradled against his chest while the man kissed his temple.

"Ummm baby, couldn't wait for breakfast." Dee said by way of explanation.

"Oh," Was all Ryo could manage his mind still sleepy and pleasure fogged.

Dee chuckled and bounded from the bed with a playful swat to Ryo's bare bottom. "Happy Valentines Day," Dee said kissing Ryo's lips. Ryo remembered to kiss him back moments before Dee was moving away. "Come on. A lot to do today, Rain's birthday and all, plus it's been a week. Little D and is bringing out Littlest D."

Dee was gone from the room long before Ryo sat up in the bed. "Oh," He frowned still sleepy. Shaking his head to clear it he narrowed his eyes. He had told Dee about playing with him while he slept. Ryo was about to leave the bed when he felt a shudder run through his body. Damn, he was still tender, and needing to be filled. He would be...horny... his mind balked at the very idea, but he would be, all day. Ryo grumbled and stomped out of bed to pull on his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He went downstairs to find that Dee had already set out the eggs, bacon and bread for toast. Dee was bent looking inside the refrigerator for the jam and fresh oranges so he could make the juice while Ryo cooked. Dee looked up when Ryo entered the kitchen and grinned. Ryo's disgruntlement melted away in an instant. Holding in a chuckle he walked over and rubbed his thumb over the corner of Dee's mouth cleaning the tell-tale traces of his morning's snack. Moving to the sink to wash his hands Ryo began to prepare breakfast for his family. He paused reaching for the spoons when he saw a single white rose standing amongst the utensils. He looked over his shoulder to see Dee blow a kiss to him then head upstairs.

Break

Leon watched as D washed the tiny baby careful of how he moved the little limbs and softly wiping him with an extremely soft cloth. Leon sighed, it seemed that D was afraid to touch his own child. Count D had even thought of extending their seclusion for another week, but Lord D had said that the child was healthy. He had even grown several ounces since he was born. "Baby," Leon said coming around to place his hands on D's waist while he wrapped the baby in his drying cloth. "Tell me his name."

"His name?" Count D smiled looking at the little boy. Since his birth, some of the wrinkles had left his face leaving him looking not quite so old as he had at birth. Even so, he was adorable with his tufts of silky black hair and pale skin. His eyes sparkled like jewels in his little head as they focused on his parents. He blew a kiss at D that was gladly returned by the proud papa. "It is...Kurayami No Raito." D paused and a sweet smile crossed his face as he looked at his son. " Light in the darkness, is what it means. I was thinking of signing his American documents with Leon Darion Orcot"

"Leon huh... and Light in the darkness," Leon mused looking at his son he felt pride. He had a son! "Thank you," Leon whispered he turned D in his arms careful of the child he held and kissed his lips. Becoming lost in the soft, sweet taste of his lover, Leon backed away flushed and frustrated. What was wrong with him? D just had a baby. Count D licked his lips then began the careful task of dressing their son in his bright yellow ensemble. Leon was careful as well, careful to keep his distance from Count D while he gathered up the things needed to fill the diaper bag. Making sure he had enough bottles, he followed D to the door where Chris, T-Chan, Lord D and Aoi waited. Sofu D and Lady Aurora had opted to wait out with the rest of the crowd for the family to emerge. Chris grinned up at Leon glad he had been allowed to miss school for this occasion.

Rain looked up with a grin. They would miss their morning classes, but this was worth it. He turned to see the Japanese man next to him smiling. The man wore dark glasses as if were blind, but he also sported an elaborate ensemble as if he was some sort of royalty. Count D looked around at the crowd and gasped. "Lord Sohki," He said amidst the coos and helping hands to get him forward so that all could see his son.

"Count D, it is always a supreme pleasure to be near you." Sohki said getting to his feet. He beamed a bright smile and clapped his hands with shocking, child-like glee.

"Thank you," Count D demurred smiling as Leon helped him to a seat. He longed to tell Leon that he was fine. Count D would have said more but the crowd gathered around waiting expectantly for him to unwrap his small bundle.

Jill burst into tears. "Oh, Count, he is so darling."

"Looks so tiny," Bikky frowned at the baby then looked at Count D with a grin. "But then again, you're no giant." Count D smiled remembering a day he had realized that he had to look up at the gangly teenager.

"He doesn't just look tiny," Rain whispered in awe of the little baby boy. "He is tiny. But I know he will grow."

"Speaking from experience," Chris laughed poking Rain in the side.

"That is true, he actually gained weight since he was born." Count D said sitting the baby in his prepared seat of cushions and satin.

"He gained weight and this is what's left," Dee said ignoring Ryo's not so gentle punch. He could see that Count D was sensitive about the baby's size.

"He is a beautiful baby, Count D, I am glad to meet him." Ryo said with clasped hands he bowed to Count D. Aoi released Sofu D's hand to toddle over to her brother. Sohki stood again this time he moved until he was directly in front of Aoi and the baby. To Count D's shocked amazement the mighty Kirin dropped to his knees. Saying nothing, Sohki got to his feet then went back to his tea with an oblivious smile.

"Lord Sohki..." Count D began then halted not wanting to have this discussion. The gathering soon broke up, with Ryo and Dee the designated drivers for getting the boys to school. Lyo whined about having to go to daycare, until Ryo reminded him that Prince Nicklaus would be there. The boy quieted down thinking of his friend. "The Arcadians said they will be here tomorrow," Count D informed Leon when he leaned back in his chair. His eyes closed as he savored the sweet smell of Arcadia in the bright afternoon sunlight.

"You are tired," Leon said from his position at Count D's feet.

"You should go to bed. He will sleep for a while yet," Lord D said with a small smile at his son.

"Thank you father, but..." Count D paused looking at Leon with longing then he sighed.

"I don't see why not," Lord D countered then smirked as Sohki giggled behind a delicate hand.

"You healed him," Leon said with a suspicious frown he dropped the package he had been prepared to hand to Count D in honor of their third anniversary. "He can.. we can...?" Lord D brought a hand up to his face to hide a smile as he nodded. Leon said nothing, he ignored the package, inclined his head towards the basket with his son in it. Lord D accepted the care of the infant then watched with glee as Leon picked up Count D and left the room at a trot.

"You do realize your son will be occupied for quite some time," Sohki said thinking that Lord D would be left with the care of the child.

"That will not be a problem, I already know that JJ is working late tonight, so that Ryo and Dee can leave early. We played this morning and I will see him later. It is all arranged." Lord D said nothing more as he enjoyed his tea and cookies sitting with his old friend they talked of the kingdom of Dhalasar and all Lord Naga had done to retain his control over the young man sitting on the thrown over there and the dispute of the young man that currently lived in Japan. Lord D listened to it all with a smile on his face.

Break

Chihaya fell back onto the bed panting he wiped his brow then pushed his damp hair back so that he could see Kagetsuya. "You know," Chihaya said with a sigh. "We missed the gathering."

"Yeah, but they are out of seclusion so we can see the new Kami tomorrow," Kagetsuya said with his face nuzzled into Chihaya neck. "It was worth it." Chihaya grinned at the response he could feel in his lover's body being so pressed up against his own. "How tired are you?" Kagetsuya asked a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Not at all," Chihaya answered feeling his own body heat in anticipation. A heavy sigh left the small, purple eyed angel as Kagestuya's tongue bathed his right nipple while his blunt fingers tortured the left. Chihaya groaned and lifted his hips pressing his now excited member against Kagetsuya. "I love the way you feel."

Kagestuya grinned glad that Ryo and Count D had spoken with Chihaya. He never would have imagined the amount of pleasure he could derive from bringing Chihaya pleasure. Hearing him moan in such a sweetly seductive voice spurred his passions to new heights. He was near delirious with his need, but he held back wanting to savor each slide of his hands over the fine, white skin supple with unwaivering youth. Kagetsuya moved down until he was licking the tiny indention of Chihaya's belly button dipping his tongue he smiled when Chihaya giggled and clenched his thin fingers in the wild blond mane of his lover.

Chihaya spread his legs wide offering the pot of lubrication to Kagestuya. He looked up to see the dark haired beauty blushing but smiling. "Just a little more," Chihaya whispered indicating the sweet smelling substance. Kagetsuya dipped his fingers and began to insert them into his partner. Chihaya sighed raising his hips he rode the fingers with blissful cries he could not contain. Kagestuya pressed forward, deeper he went until the tips of his fingers scraped along the rough patch of flesh that always drove Chihaya mad with delight. Once his spot was found Kagetsuya began to suck the engorged member that seemed to be blushing and weeping with need. "Yes... Kage-Kun! Yes!" Chihaya cried out feeling his end near, reaching for it, desperate even, but Kagetsuya pulled away right when he was on the verge of spilling himself. "Why?" Chihaya panted when he was able to speak again.

"You have no idea how marvelous you feel," Kagestuya said rubbing more lubrication onto his body. "When I am deep inside," Kagetsuya moved between Chihaya's spread legs and pushed his knees up until his slim legs were braced on either side of his larger body. "Your body squeezes so wonderfully." Kagestuya's body began to push forward into the tight heat. Chihaya began to moan at the feel of the thick length that claimed him. His whimpers added to the heat of his body and Kagestuya's mind was centered on driving into. Like waves crashing on the shore his body covered Chihaya, ebb and flow, over and over again he drove deep inside. Chihaya's breathing grew labored and his cries of rapture louder. "Yes, just like that," Kagestuya purred when the many contractions of Chihaya's orgasm rocked his body. Like a wild force of nature he too capitulated to the passion driving them both filling Chihaya with all the desire built up withing him.

Gasping he fell to the side keeping his lover in his arms. With a sweet kiss to his brow, his cheek and finally Kagestuya's lips stole over Chihaya's. "I love you Kage-Kun," Chihaya whispered then nuzzled his face into Kagestuya's neck. Before Kagestuya could return the sentiment, Chihaya sighed and was asleep.

Break

Count D dragged air into his lungs as soon as his feet touched the thickly carpeted floor in their room in the consulate. "Leon," Count D gasped clinging to his lover with desperate abandon. "Oh, Leon, Shiite Yo!" Leon felt his world tilt, D was so soft, so sweet smelling, so warm. There was almost too much to take in. Leon wanted to touch him, taste him, hold him and plunge deep inside his body all at once, but he also wanted to savor this moment. D was not making it any better with his clutching and moaning and Leon had barely even touched him. The slightest brush of Leon's hand on D's sides caused D to shiver with wanton need. Leon groaned at the feel of the silk under his hands knowing that D's skin was even softer.

Leon trailed his tongue along the slender column of D's neck. His mouth was filled with the sweet taste he had long ago become addicted to. Count D whimpered he brought his hands up to burrow the slim fingers in Leon's hair tugging until the band snapped freeing the glorious golden mane. D loved Leon's hair, how soft it was, how wild, so thrilling, just like his Lion, his Leon. "Leon..." Leon smiled when Count D said his name like that, like warm honey sliding over a fresh baked croissant heavy with sugar. It did things to him. Made him feel powerful, like a conquerer. Sliding his hands along the silken ensemble D wore Leon found the clasp and pulled the draping fabric apart. His eyes roamed the sleeveless sheath underneath.

"You always seem to be gift wrapped," Leon muttered as he allowed the larger outer garment to fall and pool at Count D's small feet. Count D held in a small chuckle then sat on the bed that was hovering behind his legs. Leon crouched on the floor in front of D and pushed his satin clad legs apart while pushing the sheath up to. With a gentle tug, D was bare to the waist and Leon leaned in feasting on the pert nipples that showed pink in the bright light of the sun that flowed in through the large windows.

"Ah!" Count D's head fell back as he held Leon close. Such heat, how could a human mouth have so much heat? Count D writhed arching his back bringing his body closer to Leon. Leon sucked, nibbled and licked his way across D's chest and down to his lap where pressed kisses to the growing mound underneath the satin pants. "Onigaishimasu," Leon stood up and yanked his shirt over his head. He was stepping out of his pants when he saw Count D pulling his own pants from his body and his weeping member spring free. Leon could hardly wait to taste the sweetness and drink in the heavy cream D always had for him. If he could get away with pouring it in his coffee he would. Hell, the stuff at work just might be palatable.

His body was on fire. Count D fell back onto the bed anxious to have Leon cover him with his weight. Trembling from his need too long denied Count D reached up and pulled until Leon fell on top of him. He could not recall any thing more delicious than the feel of this human pressed so tight to his body. Count D brought his legs up to wrap around Leon's slim hips keeping him trapped in place. Leon looked down into those jewel-toned eyes and sank so far under that he feared he would never return. Pressing their lips together, Leon reached down to stroke both of their erections in his large hand using their intermingled pre-cum for lubrication. "I want to taste you," Leon said taking D's hands from his hair and pushing his leg aside so that he could wiggle free of the tight hold. Count D gasped when one of his legs found it's way over Leon's muscled shoulder.

There it was. Leon grinned then opened his mouth wide over D sucking him in. Count D's answering cry of delight rang in Leon's ears. Coupled with the feel of those slim, moist thighs pressing into the sides of his face, Leon was in heaven. He pulled up then dived down again sucking hard. He pulled up again, licking the sweet drops of release that pooled at the tip of D's cock. He slid down again this time pulling off and nuzzling the soft globes of D's maleness. Licking beyond them Leon paused. He saw two small scars that resembled neat rows of stitches. "Leon?" D sat up to look down between his legs, he gasped. Leon leaned forward and pressed his lips to the evidence of D's labors. Leon brought a hand up to D's lips. D's deep red mouth parted as he sucked a finger in knowing what Leon wanted. Where it would go. He sucked more sliding his tongue around the long digit then released the wet fingers. He leaned back and pushed his legs apart. Leon began to probe the opening.

"So warm, so tight, My baby," Leon whispered almost reverent as his finger gained access.

"MMMM," D brought his bottom lip between his even, white teeth. "More," D begged. One finger could never be enough. Leon pushed another in and another stretching D. "Hai... Oh... Leon!" Count D cried bringing his bottom up arching his back. Leon's mouth and hands were driving him insane. He could feel his temperature rise as all the blood in his body flowed to one point. His desire so high he felt dizzy. Leon sucked him in deep and D exploded. Giving Leon the taste he had longed for. D floated back to reality to feel Leon still between his legs kissing and nibbling as if he could not get enough. "Leon..." D pulled until Leon was settled over him.

"Okay," Leon said he found the warmed lubrication that D had summoned and spread it liberally over his aching hardness. "Do I even need to ask if you're ready?" Leon laughed glad to see D so eager for him. Count D gave Leon 'The Smirk'. It had always driven him crazy. Before in what seemed like another life, he had wanted to slap it off D's face, now it made him want to... Leon pressed in. D's breathing hitched and he winced a little at the initial pain of being entered after so long. "Okay?" Leon asked pausing.

"Umm hmmm," D nodded he brought his arms up to wrap them around Leon's neck. Leon continued until he was fully sheathed in D's tight body. "Hai, hai, oh Lee...Ooon." D cried out when he could feel Leon buried to the hilt. "Shiite... Shiite yo, oh Leon," Leon could not hold back anymore. His hips seemed to move on their own deeper, deeper he sank into Count D's willing body his movements slow as if he had to reacquaint himself with the depths of his lover. "Ah... Sugoi," D managed to say in between deep, sucking kisses. Leon began to push in, then slide out. In a dance as old as time Leon made love to Count D.

Break

Ryo watched as Dee left their office and clenched his fingers then relaxed them as Dee sauntered by his desk on the way to retrieve coffee. Something was not right with Dee's pants, Ryo could not figure out what it was. But they seemed to be hugging him in odd ways, displaying his bottom in a tantalizing way. Ryo shook his head to tear his eyes away from Dee and went back to work. He reached into his drawer for a pencil and gasped finding a single red rose. He looked up and Dee blew a kiss at him then walked down the hall whistling. Throughout the day he had found single roses waiting for him in places where he was known to go. Dee winked at Ryo then continued on his way. He paused when he saw Berkeley leaving. "Out for the day?"

"Yeah," The commissioner nodded his head with a grin that seemed wolfish to Dee. "Taking my Jeremy to lunch, then we are going to see a show."

"Taking him to lunch," Dee said with a smirk at his superior. "Or having him for lunch?" Berkeley did not answer but he laughed as he strode away. Dee shook his head as his mind reeled with the plans he had made for he and Ryo's night off. Dee reached the break room and found Jill sitting at a table with a frown on her face. There was always so much love going on year round, would she ever find her own true love? Last year Diana had given up her American citizenship to marry the Arcadian Gryphon she had been dating. Jill looked up when Dee entered the break room. Leon had not come in at all today and these two had the night off.

"Dee," Jill said and smiled when she had his attention so lost in thought he was. "Are there any good, strait men left?"

"I wouldn't know, I hope so," Dee said with a cheeky grin. "If all the good men were gay, they would all be after my baby."

"You're paranoid," Jill retorted. "That man loves you." Dee grinned to show his affection for Jill as he filled his and Ryo's cup.

"You'll find him Jill, and when you do... You'll know." Dee patted her shoulder then went back to his office where Ryo was holding three more found roses. "Two more hours then we can..."

"Go home," Ryo said his cheeks flushed as he was forced to confront his own desire.

"Go to the consulate, today is Rain's birthday," Dee informed Ryo as if he had forgotten.

"I know," Ryo glowered his face redder. "You are a bad man."

"Yeah I know, and we have to brief the chief on our latest closed case in ten minutes." Dee said offering the hot coffee to Ryo. Ryo took the mug with a thoughtful sigh. A lot could happen in ten minutes. Ryo gave up on the thought knowing it would take more than ten minutes to solve his problem. Dee turned around and again Ryo found his eyes wandering to the muscles that were round and firm in Dee's bottom. Feeling the heated gaze Dee chuckled and turned to face Ryo. "You coming?"

"Are those pants too small for you?" Ryo got to his feet to follow Dee down the hall.

"No... Why?" Dee asked knowing full well the extra soft jeans were hugging his bottom in exceptional ways. Ryo leaned back to check out Dee's pants again then shook his head focusing instead on this past months cases.

They entered the chief's office to find the man staring at the closed files that other detectives had turned in. "You guys did well these past few cases, stop making it look so damn easy." The chief took the files and began to go through them. His brows furrowed the more he read on into the files. Ryo and Dee waited to see if he would have any questions for them. "Yeah, all right, get on, finish the month on the same scale." He blustered at two of his best men with a frown that made his face look like he had swallowed a prune pit soaked in lemon juice. It rankled that all of his best were gay men.

Dee turned around to leave and Ryo followed. Still staring at Dee's bottom Ryo blurted out. "You're not wearing underwear." Ryo's gasped as soon as the words left his mouth his face in flames he ducked his head and hurried from the office. The chief shook his head as he stared after the two men. Ryo said nothing until they were in their office with the door closed. Dee locked it and pressed Ryo hard into the desk his lips devouring Ryo's willing mouth.

"I am too wearing underwear," Dee said when he pulled away for air. "I'm wearing the thong you bought me," Dee smirked when Ryo managed to look into his deep green eyes.

"You are a bad man," Ryo whispered his eyes fluttered closed when Dee closed his teeth over one of his ears.

"Yep, I am, but you love me, so what does that make you?" Dee chuckled as he moved away leaving Ryo with just a taste of his mouth.

"A masochist," Ryo forced the words out then sat at his desk sipping his bitterly disgusting coffee he went back to work poring over the files of their latest case. Dee's answering chuckle caused Ryo to peek at him through the fluffy cloud of his honey colored bangs, pale skin shining gold in the sunlight. Ryo smiled glad that he had decided to transfer precincts when he did way back in New York.

Break

Rain sipped his tea while Julie watched him waiting for him to put the thermos down and open her gift. "I know your party is not til this weekend, but it is a Valentines gift, I'll save your birthday gift for then." Julie smiled when Rain handed her a small bag. "Rain... Thank you," Julie beamed a smile that caused Rain to blush.

"I hope you like it," Rain said watching as she pulled the perfume bottle from the bag followed by a teddy bear and some chocolates in a heart shaped box.

"It's beautiful, I mean, first the flowers this morning and now this, Rain you are so great." Julie gushed as she threw her arms around his neck. Rain pulled the silk ribbon from the small box. "Well, see, your hair's gotten really long and when you are in concert, I thought you could tie your hair back. That way, whenever you use it, you could think of me."

"I think about you all the time any way," Rain assured her his face beamed red. Bikky looked over at their table from where he sat with Carol a smile on his face. Looked like his brother was shaping up all right.

"Hey," Peter looked up, his pale green eyes luminous as he looked at Erick. "I know things have been hectic, but... I mean," Erick paused he took Peter's hand under the table where no one could see. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Erick, you know my parents went to Paris for Valentines day." Peter said his pale cheeks turning red. "I'll be home alone."

"Not if you let me in," Erick wheedled tracing the lines in the palm of Peter's hand.

"You... You want to try again, don't you?" Peter whispered even though no one was near their table. He looked down his cheeks going pale then bright red.

"I do, but not if you're scared," Erick took his hand back when a teacher walked by their table. "Never mind okay," Erick forced a smile. What if he had made Peter never want to try again? Erick sighed, it was his fault for hurting him, but, according to Dee there were ways to make it work. He had talked to the detective for a long time while Ryo had talked to Peter.

"I'm not scared," Peter swallowed with some difficulty. "I know that today of all days would be the day to do it, but," Peter paused. He slid his hand back into Erick's while his cheeks bloomed with charming color. "We have school tomorrow, and I don't want to take the chance of not being able to..." Peter could not go on but he flailed his free hand to let Erick know what he implied.

Erick stared at his young partner the feeling of clueless-ness evident in his features. Thinking back he remembered that Peter could barely stand, and Dee had said that even if done correctly, Peter would have trouble walking. Perhaps Ryo had warned Peter about the same thing. Erick thought of the beautiful detective and hid a grin. Perhaps he spoke from experience. He could not help the effect the thought of Ryo and Dee together had on his young body. Erick swore as the bell rang. He could not stand up now. Not now with images of Ryo cheeks flushed and Dee's powerful body moving over him. Peter sat still as well the very same thoughts plaguing him. "Come on guys, we'll be late," Bikky's voice was like a dousing of cold water on their hot thoughts. Erick was able to get to his feet without shame knowing that if the other boy guessed the thoughts he was just having about his parents would lead to a lot of pain. "You guys will be welcome in the consulate today for cake and dinner, you know a small acknowledgment for Rain's birthday. The actual party is this weekend in our backyard. He wants bar-b-que."

"I never thought such a little guy could eat so much," Erick laughed he waited for Peter to gather his things. When Peter stood, they all left the cafeteria. Rain stuck his tongue out at Erick then laughed offering a cheeky grin. Erick took a moment to remember the shy boy Rain used to be. He looked at Bikky with admiration knowing this change was largely influenced by him. Jorge saw the smile on Rain's face and sighed when the smaller boy took Julie's hand. He knew he should not think of him in this way, but he could not help it. How could he not love someone who was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside?

Break

Jeremy knew that look. Those piercing eyes seemed to be glaring at him. To an onlooker it might seem as if the tall, bespectacled, powerfully built man was going to pummel the smaller one. Oh, Jeremy thought with a grin. How right they were. He could hardly wait, he shifted in his seat when his body began to show signs of his needs. Berkeley grinned knowing why Jeremy shifted. He knew he was being fanciful, but he thought he could almost smell the arousal that hummed around Jeremy's small frame. "You ready to go?" Berkeley asked when Jeremy slipped his shoe off and slide his foot up his leg.

"We haven't even ordered yet," Jeremy protested trying to take his foot back but feeling it trapped when Berkeley closed his thighs on the wriggling appendage. With his muscles bulged, Jeremy knew he would not escape until Berkeley released him. The man's power drove him crazy with desire. Like a leashed panther ready to devour his meal. Jeremy loved being his meal. "But I bet you'd rather eat me." Jeremy said with a saucy grin he squirmed his foot not trying to get free. Berkeley got to his feet so fast the table lurched and his chair wobbled. Jeremy had scant moments to get his shoe back on before the suave man lost all control and dragged him from the bistro.

Break

Ryo gasped as he went to get into the car after they had punched out for the day. On the passenger seat was a full bouquet of flowers, roses, orchids, and snap dragons wreathed in baby's breath and tied with red and white ribbons. "Dee," Ryo looked over at Dee where the other man stood on the other side of the car. Ryo picked up the flowers then sat down and stared at Dee. Ryo had learned how to make chocolates and presented Dee with three dozen at lunch time.

"I read somewhere," Dee said. He reached over and rubbed the back of Ryo's hand. "That flowers can light up a room, well, you light up my life." Ryo was quick to look away so that Dee would not see the tears on his face. He was embarrassed to be so weak when it came to this man, but oh how he loved him. Ryo sighed, it seemed his heart had to work twice as hard to keep up with all Dee made him feel. Dee reached over. He slid his hand in the fine hair at Ryo's nape and tugged until Ryo was leaning over careful not to crush the beautiful flowers. Dee pressed their lips together getting drunk on the full sweetness of Ryo's soft mouth. Ryo sighed eyes closed then gasped when Dee pulled away and started the car. "Don't want to be late."

Ryo stared aghast at Dee his body humming with unrequited need. How was Dee managing to control himself? Usually by now Ryo would have been fighting him off in their office, or in the cold case files or any other inappropriate place. Now Ryo felt as if he would be the one to attack Dee. Making sure his seat belt was fastened took his mind off his baffling partner while Dee headed down the road.

The consulate was hell for Ryo. He tried to focus on Andy giggling with the rest of the Royale, the dinner, the cake, the presents, anything but the way his body responded to the slightest touch from Dee. First he had awakened his body this morning then refused to answer the demand. How could he do that? Ryo shook his head then frowned when he saw young Peter's eyes following Dee with a hunger no fifteen year old should possess. An uncomfortable prickling assaulted his neck and he turned to see Erick ogling him. Ryo blushed and sat on his bottom to keep the boy from staring. He was only seventeen for crying out loud. Bikky laughed when he saw Ryo's reaction leaning over he said. "I know you guys talked to them, but now I think they want you not each other." Ryo reached over and pinched Bikky's nose glad for the distraction.

Just when Ryo had gotten his body under control Dee leaned over his chair and whispered in his ear. Erick's eyes bulged as he noticed the small kisses Dee planted on Ryo's neck as he spoke. "The boys are staying here tonight with your grandparents. A guard will take them to school tomorrow. You ready to go?" Ryo got to his feet as if the chair was in flames. Dee tried not to smirk and failed miserably. He wondered at Leon and Count D's absence but said nothing. They were both probably too tired, taking care of a new born. Looking around he saw that Lord D and JJ were missing as well. "See you guys Saturday." Dee said then passed a hand over Rain's hair. "Happy birthday." Rain stood still while Ryo kissed his forehead then waved them off.

"He'll be pleasantly sore tomorrow," Bikky said with a smirk.

"What do you know of such things?" Laton asked with a gentle cuff to Bikky's head.

"I overheard him talking to Leon once," Bikky shut his mouth when Rain joined them. "Are you going to play with us?" Bikky asked showing his brother the video game console. "I need to talk to you..." Bikky said to Laton before he hurried off. Laton grinned knowing that he feared his abilities. Too bad, he was not taking them back. The boy was marked by flames, he'd best get used to it.

"Yeah, I'll whip your butts a few times before I finish my homework." Rain said with a cheeky grin he ate another piece of cake while Bikky set up.

Ryo could not recall being so glad to see their home. He watched Dee with wary eyes as the man entered their house and locked the door. Would he take him now? Hard and fast? Ryo did not even care if he did. Dee disappeared into their bathroom as soon as they reached the bedroom causing Ryo to frown. He stood and went to the drawer by the bed to retrieve the lube and tensed when he felt Dee behind him. Ryo straitened with a slow smile. He prepared to turn around in Dee's arm but was halted by Dee's hands on his waist keeping him still."I'm going to be in you all night." Dee leaned forward pressing his lips to the back of Ryo's neck. The soft, fragrant hair teased his lips and Dee smiled when Ryo sighed and melted against him. Bringing his hands up Dee hid a grin at Ryo's startled gasp as the satin blindfold was secured. "Don't worry baby," Dee whispered blowing a breath of hot air that caused tingles to race down Ryo's spine. "I've got you." Ryo relaxed into Dee's arm allowing the taller frame to be his guide.

Ryo moved where Dee's arms and hands led him. He found himself sitting on the bed. Dee knelt down to kiss him and Ryo sighed. With his eyes covered every other sense seemed to be heightened. The taste of Dee hit his tongue like a burst of smoky awareness. Faint traces of sweet cake and soda along with tobacco. Dee did not smoke as much as he used to, but it was still there... Heady and intoxicating, his Dee. Ryo clenched his fingers in the crisp material of the shirt Dee wore. The scent. The scent of Dee was driving him wild. Heat and man and the cologne that Ryo had gotten him for Christmas. There was also that trace of tobacco Ryo wanted to continue kissing, but gasped when Dee moved away.

Ryo shifted and Dee's hands traveled to the buttons on his shirt peeling the material away he revealed the t-shirt underneath. Ryo gasped feeling the soft material of his own shirt being rubbed over his skin under the heat of Dee's fingers pinching his nipple through the fabric. "Dee..." Ryo trailed his hands over Dee's arms until he reached his shoulders and then his hair. Ryo tugged until he could find Dee's mouth. His tongue began a quest of licking both of Dee's full, sensual lips then plunging inside. Dee met his tongue with a fiery ardor that left Ryo breathless.

Though he could not see, Ryo knew that Dee was taking his shirt off. His hands trembled in anticipation as he ran his fingers over the firm contours of Dee's chest. Dee grinned then reached for the belt on Ryo's pants. He undid the fine leather then pulled the button free. He was careful sliding the zipper down knowing that Ryo was erect he would hate to ruin the mood by catching any important body parts in the small bit of metal. Dee tugged the silk boxers down and smiled. Ryo sprang free like a hyperactive bunny kept in a cage overlong. Dee stood up kicking his own pants aside. "Dee?" Ryo said when he did not feel his lover getting onto the bed. He reached for the blindfold only to have his hands grasped.

"No," Dee said and Ryo could hear the smile in his voice. Ryo gasped feeling Dee's teeth nip his ear. Dee positioned Ryo on his back with several pillows supporting his head and shoulders. Another pillow went under his lower back. Ryo smiled at the remembrance of the last time Dee had put him in this position where he was nearly sitting up. Dee had been so deep inside of him then. The hot, wetness of Dee's mouth surrounded Ryo's nipple making the cry out. Dee smiled and Ryo could feel the expression against his skin. Soft, so soft, something dragged across his chest and Ryo frowned trying to ascertain what it was. Dee dragged the object in his hand in lazy circles around his nipples, then down to his navel. Dee moved close to, but did not touch the weeping, straining member that throbbed as Ryo's body begged for release. Ryo frowned as Dee shifted. He listened his ears almost painfully tuned to his surroundings while he tried to figure out what Dee was up to.

Ryo yelped nearly jumping from the bed as his already tortured nipples was treated to something small, and hard that buzzed. "It's okay?" Dee asked never taking his eyes from Ryo's face. He had known that Ryo was skittish about having toys in the bed, but he wanted to see if the object was not large and penis shaped, would Ryo be able to handle it. Ryo took his lush bottom lip between his strong, even white teeth and Dee watched his face as it contorted in confusion and pleasure. A spark of worry tinged Dee's brow when he saw Ryo's face crinkle in slight fear. "I won't then." Dee began to move the small, battery powered bullet from Ryo's chest.

Ryo sighed, Dee always did so much for him. So much to make him feel good, no great. "It's okay," Ryo tried to smile while forcing away the images of the double X cartel and what they had wanted to do to him. Dee was not like that. Dee loved him. Dee sucked the bullet into his mouth then replaced the wet buzzing device against Ryo's skin again. "Umm," Ryo moaned. The tingling went down his spine and almost curled his toes. Dee pressed the bullet tighter to Ryo's chest smiling at the tiny expulsions of air. Dee then dragged the toy down to his navel and his inner thighs. Ryo whimpered as the buzzing circled his testicles. Dee smiled, Ryo was trembling all over. Dee licked a burning trail from the base to the tip enjoying the sexy noises Ryo uttered as well as the pungent, sweet taste. "Ah...Oh...Dee." Ryo whimpered his hips rising and falling in time to Dee's sucking.

Feeling Ryo loosen up, Dee reached for the lubrication and wet his fingers. "I'm not putting this in you." Dee whispered with his lips pressed against the tight, rosy opening. He began to lick and probe Ryo with his fingers while his other hand still tormented his member with the buzzing toy. Dee inserted his tongue a grinned when Ryo cried out loudly. "You always taste so good," Dee said in between deep sucking kisses and long, languorous licks.

"Ah... Kimochi..." Ryo whined his hips moving in delicious circles in time to Dee's mouth and hands. "Sugoi!"

Dee had plunged two fingers deep inside of Ryo and pushed them in then pulled them out. Pushing them in again he began to spread them apart loosening Ryo. Once there was space in between his fingers he inserted his tongue wiggling it like a small fish in a tunnel. With his eyes covered Ryo felt as if each sensation was rolling over him in violent waves. It was all he could do not to come at that moment. Dee smiled knowing Ryo was close, he would not let the man get away with holding back. Pushing his tongue in deeper, he removed the fingers and began to stroke Ryo leaving his tongue to torment him. The buzzing toy still massaged the heavy sack. Ryo could not have been still if his life depended on it. Ryo's body temperature rose as he lost all sense of time and of his whereabouts. Copious streams of milky white release left him as he cried out his pleasure.

When his mind could grasp all that had happened he realized that Dee was removing the blindfold and the bullet lay forgotten on the bed silent as Dee had turned it off. Ryo looked up through pleasure dazed eyes. He brought a slim, pale, callused hand up to Dee's face. Ryo pressed his lips up to Dee's with a small smile. "Oh... Dee," Ryo licked Dee's lips then slipped his tongue inside of Dee's waiting mouth. Ryo smiled glad to be able to see the deep green of Dee's eyes full of banked fire and a possessive gleam that thrilled to the core. Ryo sat up and placed his hands on Dee's shoulders. With a gentle shove, Ryo pushed until Dee was laying on his back. Dee did not have to ask what Ryo wanted, he simply shifted his hips and spread his legs. Burrowing his fingers in the deep waves of the honey colored locks Dee closed his eyes and sighed when he felt the smooth sucking of Ryo's agile mouth.

"Umm Ryo," Dee gasped shifting his hips while being careful not to push too much into Ryo's willing mouth. Ryo placed his hands on Dee keeping him still and sucking him in deep. "Don't want to come yet." Ryo smiled then tickled his tongue along the very edge of Dee's member a smirk on his face. Dee had left him simmering all day, it was time for some pay back. Just when Dee thought he would go mad or splash Ryo's mouth, Ryo pulled away stealing a drop of moisture from the tip swallowing it with a heady smile that spurred Dee to push the beautiful man onto his back and yank him back.

Dee made sure the pillows supported Ryo as he placed the strong, slim legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at the winking portal that seemed to beckon to him. "Go deep," Ryo panted unable to keep his voice steady so great was his need for Dee.

"Then sit up a bit," Dee said lowering Ryo's legs he rearranged him on the pillows until he was sitting partially up. Ryo smiled knowing that gravity would take care of Dee hitting all the right spots deep inside of him. With his legs bent at the knees and on either side of Dee, Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's neck. Dee pressed in closing his eyes in pure bliss at the exquisite heat and tight squeeze of Ryo's inner sanctum.

"Ah... Dee!" Ryo winced only a little at the initial pain knowing that soon he would swamped with so much pleasure he could not contain it all. Dee pressed in claiming Ryo with all of his hot length. When he was seated to the hilt, his sack nestled into the groove of Ryo's intimate regions he closed his eyes and simply held still enjoying the tight embrace of his lover, his spouse, his mate, his Ryo. "Hai... Deep... Oh Dee," Ryo crooned the heavy essence of his voice sending a tingling sensation down Dee's spine. With no further encouragement needed, Dee's hips snapped forward pushing hard into the rough patch of skin that he knew would drive Ryo mad. Ryo cried out, his body arching into each thrust of Dee's powerful build. His breathing became less steady the more Dee moved bouncing hi m up and down.

"Are you close, Baby?" Dee asked having to repeat himself when it seemed as if Ryo could not understand him. "I can't hold on much longer." Dee shook his head then kissed Ryo deep. Before Ryo could even think of an answer his body exploded in wild contractions that vibrated Dee's entire body. "Damn Baby," Dee cried out spilling himself inside of Ryo. Dee was held captive in Ryo's embrace for what seemed like eons. When his body finally relaxed enough for him to pull out he winced at how tender he was. Ryo was also trembling still from the power of the coming together. "I love you so much." Dee mummured kissing the soft hair at Ryo's temple.

"Ummm, Dee, Ai shite ru," Ryo muttered trying in vain to keep his eyes open.

"Let's take a rest, when I wake up again..." Dee left the promise unspoken as he and Ryo fell into a deep slumber.

HAPPY VALENTINED DAY

(Very, Very, Very, -so sorry about this- Very Belated.)

Author's notes, So ends the month of February sorry, but with all that has been going on, that was the best we could manage. Hope you like the Lemons.

Ja

Chi and The French One

Extra

Erick looked around at the large wrought iron gates that surrounded the impressive white house that stood on a hill overlooking the city of Los Angeles. He straitened his collar one more time before pressing the buzzer. He should try to relax. How could he tell Peter to relax when he was as nervous as fly in frog pen. "Uh... Erick," Peter's voice came through wobbly and uncertain.

"Yeah, it's me," Erick said he scuffed his foot in the soft gravel at his feet waiting what seemed like forever for the sound of the gates to begin their loud clang as they opened. "Never thought I'd be dating a rich boy." Erick shook his head as he went up the long drive way to the house that glowed with golden lights from several windows. He knew the maid and butler were some where in the house sleeping. It would have been easier on them both if Peter could have come to his house, Erick thought, rather than risk being seen by the Butler. The man was tall and always seemed to stare down his nose at him. Like he didn't think he was good enough for Peter, even though Peter had assured Erick that Jonas was his closest friend and had sworn that he would not tell his parents that he was gay. Erick felt a pang of sadness that an old butler was Peter's closest friend. His mother had insisted that he attend a public school so that he could be around 'normal' kids.

Erick sighed as he went to the door and it swung open to reveal Peter smiling at him in the large, empty foyer. Erick leaned into Peter pressing a quick kiss to his soft lips. "Hey."

"Hi, come on up. Jonas and Sylvia are both in bed and my parents are not due back until Sunday." Erick smiled even though he heard the sadness that hitched Peter's voice. His parents always found some place to be where he was not. It was almost as if they wanted to forget they even had a son. Even when they were home his father spent most of his time in his office and his mother spent more days on Rodeo Drive than at home. On impulse Erick pulled Peter into his arms as the door shut. "Happy to see you too," Peter laughed and dipped his head to the side so that his blush was hidden. Sometimes he wished he were not so pale, but Erick seemed to like him. He remembered, last summer while Rain had been on tour, he had tried to get a tan. The only thing he managed was a horrid sun burn that peeled. He just could not compete with the other boy. Looking at Erick's besotted look while the ascended the grand staircase that led to the second floor where his bedroom was, Peter realized that he did not have to.

Peter gasped when he shut his bedroom door and Erick pulled him into his arms from behind. Erick moved Peter's shiny black hair aside and kissed his neck in the same way he had seen Dee do to Ryo when he had come upon them in the kitchen. Ryo had closed his eyes while Dee's hands roamed his taut chest and abs. Peter stiffened in his arms then melted as Erick's hand found a tender little nipple underneath his soft t-shirt. "I have everything we will need." Erick promised reaching into his own large pockets he moved aside and showed Peter the condoms and lubrication. "Are you sure?" Erick asked when Peter simply stared at him.

"Yeah, I am..." Peter said but still he hesitated. "Please promise you'll be gentle." Peter could not stop the quiver in his voice as he thought of their fist attempt. It had seemed to go on forever even though he knew Erick had been on top of him for no more than a few minutes.

"I will, Petey. I am so sorry I hurt you before." Erick stepped up to Peter and pulled the slim young man into his arms. Perhaps, Erick thought with a frown, perhaps Ryo was right. Maybe they were too young. Erick considered telling Peter that he would sleep on the floor, but still stay the night with him, but his body responded to having him so close. "You smell so good."

"I just got out of the bath," Peter admitted his cheeks turning pink when Erick nuzzled his neck where he had slipped some of his favorite cologne that he had mixed with feminine body spray. He thought the scent suited him, the masculine mixed with the feminine and Erick seemed to enjoy it. Peter stifled a moan when Erick's hot tongue began to lick small circles around his ear. Peter backed away from Erick causing the older boy to look at him with confusion until Peter went and sat on his bed. Erick sat his burden of protection and moisture on the stand beside the bed and doffed his shirt and shoes. In just a tank and his pants, he crawled into bed next to Peter. "You have so many muscles." Peter said trailing his thin fingers over the bulges in Erick's arms.

"I do play sports you know," Erick said with a pleased grin. "One day I will be as strong as Dee, that's my goal you know."

"Do you want to be a detective?" Peter asked looking up at Erick as he leaned over him on one elbow.

"No, a pro-basketball player." Erick answered then pressed a kiss to Peter's mouth. "But Ryo said I'll need a back up plan. Even if I go to college on a sports scholarship, I should study another career just to make sure that if I get injured of simply get tired and retire, I have something to fall back on. He said no one should be a one trick pony."

"But he is just a detective, right?" Peter asked feeling his face heat when, as they were talking, Erick began to pull his shirt over his head exposing his small chest.

"When he was in college he studied law and journalism." Erick explained he leaned forward and pressed a kiss over Peter's ribs moving from side to side just grazing the nipples. "Why are you blushing?"

"Cause I'm so skinny," Peter said he sighed at the tingling sensations that spread from his chest to his spine and all the way to his groin.

"You are slender..." Erick said sucking a nipple into his mouth. "It's sexy." Erick hoped the words would calm his shy would-be lover. In truth, Peter was filling out. Erick could not help but think of how frail and delicate Rain seemed next to Peter. Erick grinned at the giggle that Peter could not hold in that turned into a startled gasp when Erick nibbled the nipple in his mouth.

"Oh... Erick," Peter's cheeks seemed to get hotter when Erick's hand came up to massage the nipple that was not in his mouth.

"Does it feel good?" Erick asked bringing his head up to kiss Peter's lips. Peter nodded his head unable to get words past the startling pleasure that swamped his young body. Erick smiled pleased with himself as he wiggled Peter's pants past his hips revealing that the boy had not worn any underpants with his light pajamas. "Wow," Erick said looking down as Peter's body swelled. Erick's own body trembled and began to rise to attention as he pressed along the side of Peter. Erick's hand moved down to the soft, warm skin between Peter's legs and he wished he had some finesse. He was sure Dee never hesitated when he made love to Ryo. With a firm resolve to make Peter feel good he grasped the member with a sure, gentle grip and began to stroke in much the same way he did himself. Erick frowned when Peter winced. "What's wrong?" Erick asked snatching his hand away.

"Too dry," Peter whispered looking away. He frowned then yelped as Erick leaned over him pressing him into the mattress. Erick moved back to his spot and brandished the lube. "Let's try this," Erick said struggling with the cap one handed. Finally sitting up he used both hands to open the vial and squirt a generous amount on Peter's still erect cock. While Peter was not as large as he was, Erick was still impressed. He placed his fingers around and began to stroke, this time when Peter gasped he was in no doubt that the boy liked what he was doing. Peter's red cheeks seemed flushed as he panted under Erick's careful hands. Erick smiled when he felt Peter fumble with his pants. He lifted up so that the smaller boy could push them past his hips taking his shorts with them. Feeling exposed, but not shy. Erick shifted his hips so that his member was pressed fulling into Peter's warm side.

"Wow, you're big," Peter said then stifled the fear of his first attempt at penetration. This time would be different. This time they were ready. Peter placed his fingers around the thick base of Erick's cock and sighed. He then reached for the lubrication and wet his fingers.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that," Erick said against Peter's neck. His hot breath blowing across the sensitive skin while his hand stroked.

"Me either," Peter panted feeling his stomach tighten as his loins quivered. "In fact..." Peter cried out his release into Erick's mouth the boy having moved over to claim his lips. While Peter was still panting Erick pushed his legs apart. He waited until Peter opened his eyes his cheeks red as he looked down to see his own cream on his stomach and over Erick's hands mixed with the lube. Peter nodded to the unspoken question and held in a pained gasp. Erick stilled his hand when Peter stiffened in his arms. His finger hovered over the small opening.

"Dee said you have to take at least two fingers before I can try to go in. He said two was good, but three was best." Erick explained he waited until Peter nodded then began to push his finger in. "It's so tight... and warm." Erick was persistent. He had to stop twice and add more of the thick lube before he was able to fully push his finger in past the stubborn ring of muscles. Peter lay still underneath him breathing in shallow gasps of air. "Okay?"

"I'm okay," Peter said getting used to the warm invader that was pushed inside his body. "But don't add another one yet." Peter shifted his hips trying to relax around Erick's finger the way Ryo had tried to describe. It had been difficult for him to talk about, Ryo had blushed and stammered but managed to explain how to breathe deep and wait until it no longer hurt. Erick slide his finger halfway out then pushed it in again. He removed it altogether and applied more lubrication then pushed it in again. Peter sighed when there was less pain this time around. "Do that again," Peter said with his mouth against Erick's neck. Erick obliged and smiled when Peter moaned and raised his hips. Erick moved his finger around inside of his young lover feeling the soft skin and quivering flesh. Peter began to swell again and he used his other hand to stimulate the member.

"Tell me when okay," Erick said and grinned when all Peter could do was nod. Before too long Peter was shifting his hips and spreading his legs wider. "Now?" Erick asked his face lit up with joy when Peter nodded his head. Peter had never imagined the sensations that swamped his body as Erick began to push another finger in beside the first.

"Oh..." Peter gasped his face contorting into a wince. Erick held still knowing that Peter would have to get used to the feeling. It was a slow process, with many stops and additions of the lube, but eventually, Erick had three of his fingers inside of Peter's now writhing body. Peter shifted his hips knowing that if Erick continued to finger him and rub his cock... Before he could warn Erick Peter felt heat pool in his belly then explode over Erick's stroking hand. Erick sighed, he had felt all around and still he could not find that piece of skin that Dee had told him about. Feeling as he would expire without relief, Erick moved until his body was over Peter.

"I'm going in. Are you ready?" Erick asked as he rubbed himself spreading the excess lubrication on his member. He stopped the movements of his hands when he thought he could take no more. Peter nodded biting down on the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. 'Never tense.' Ryo's words came to him. 'I know it may seem odd. Especially if you know it's coming you always try to brace yourself. But just wait for it and relax. Think of yourself accepting him and it will work out. It may still hurt, even after years of experience there can be some pain if you don't relax.' Peter had been afraid to ask if Dee ever hurt Ryo. It somehow seemed too personal. Peter's thoughts came to a crashing halt when he felt Erick pressing against the muscles that had relaxed around his fingers.

"Uh... Ah..." Peter gasped then realized that he had done what Ryo had told him not to. Beads of sweat dotted Erick's brow as he tried to keep his body from pushing in too much too soon. Dee had told him to make it one slow thrust. Don't keep stopping and backing out. That will just prolong the pain. Get all the way in then stop. Erick pushed on watching as Peter's face seemed to contort and relax as he breathed deeper each time Erick gained an inch. "Why...Why'd you stop?" Peter asked when Erick sighed above him.

"I'm all the way in," Erick answered his body trembling with the effort to stay still inside of Peter. " You are so deliciously tight and warm... no it's hot, Petey it's so hot." Peter nodded awed by the sublime pleasure that Erick seemed to find in his body. Peter shifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Erick's waist hoping to hold the older boy tighter. He gasped as Erick shifted inside of him. "Hurt?"

"Um," Peter shook his head his eyes tightly shut and his face red. Erick grinned then began to move. He would later laugh at his youthful exuberance as he lamented it at the moment. Two more thrust and he spilled himself. Breathing heavily on top of Peter he had enough thought to pull out and remove his condom. As Peter watched, he wrapped the mess in a tissue and threw it away.

"Sorry," Erick said laying his head on the pillow next to Peter.

"For what? It was wonderful." Peter stretched reminding Erick of Rain's cat after she had finished a large meal. Erick sighed, he would not tell him then. He had failed to find the spot that would bring him untold pleasure, but they were young and in love. He would have plenty of opportunities to try again.  
Powdered Sugre 18

Marching Along

Leon felt the tension in the office as soon as he stepped inside. Ryo sat at his desk diligently studying the files of the latest case while Dee looked disgruntled in front of his laptop. "Hey Leon," Dee said alerting Ryo to their guest. Ryo looked with a smile that vanished when his eyes fell on Dee. Dee frowned then turned back to Leon. "How is Junior and Little D?"

"Fine and finer," Leon smirked remembering his morning activities. " Little Leon is gaining weight like a champ. He is almost four and half pounds." Ryo could not help the smile at the delight he could sense from Leon. His mind went to Alicia and he wondered how she was doing. She was carrying his child. "Have you got any new leads on the kindergarten psycho?"

"No and I think Ryo is starting to get pissed," Dee said.

"I am displeased with the case, yes... among other things," Ryo said with a pointed glare at Dee. Leon pulled up a chair just as Jill and JJ entered the office. JJ looked exhausted. "Are you unwell?"

"Darling has started the sickness phase." Was all JJ needed to say. "Sofu suggested a certain type of aid that I could supply, but it doesn't work for long. I mean as soon as we are done he is back in the bathroom. Now he is out of substance in his stomach, and he is just dry heaving. When I left he was laying in bed with Sofu patting his back."

"You know each one is different." Leon said with a sympathetic air. "Little D was hardly purging with this one, but he could barely hold him in. The only time he became ill was when he was upset or in the presence of meat." Leon mentioned the one occurrence when Bobby Mercer had brought a hamburger into the garden. "But Papa D was horribly ill with the twins, perhaps he just doesn't handle..." Leon's voice trailed off as he saw Detective Jones standing in the doorway with his hand raised to knock. Leon sat back with the file in his hand he searched through the notes in Ryo's neat penmanship. "Looks like all four victims were in kindergarten."

Dee frowned at Leon's abrupt change of subject until he saw Jones. "Hey, what's up?" Dee said inclining his head. Ryo offered a greeting as the rest of the detectives in their office began to go over the files.

"My twin, we're fraternal," Jones began when brows were raised. "He just transferred in to this precinct and Chief says we can't partner up. Too many conflicts. I mentioned Laytner and MaClean and he said that they were allowed to stay together because, technically you guys are not his jurisdiction being with the CIA and all." Jones took a deep breath. "You have been here longer than myself so I was wondering if you could recommend someone to help him out to the chief. He will listen to you more than me and Thompson," Jones concluded mentioning his own partner.

"He would probably spit on any recommendations that we would make." Dee informed Jones with a frown. "The only reason he keeps us around is because we solve the cases."

"Which is not to say that we won't try," Ryo added with a kind smile. Jones stared at Ryo with no small amount of utter amazement and devotion. Dee had a moment of lamenting the fact that Ryo was so gorgeous and kind. Too many people were falling in love with him. In the next moment the thought was gone and he smiled at Ryo forgetting their earlier disgruntlement with each other. They would work it out, they always did.

Break

JJ crept into bed with Lord D afraid to jostle the small form. He was freshly showered just in case any lingering smells from work followed him home. Lord D curled over into the warmth JJ offered his slim fingers threading through JJ's damp hair. "How are you feeling?" JJ whispered seeing the twins sleeping in bed with their papa.

"Better, but I am hungry and afraid to eat." Lord D pouted.

"Leon thinks that you just do not handle pregnancy well. That your body does not like it." JJ said rubbing small circles in Lord D's back.

"I fear he may be right. Just because you have the ability to do something does not mean that it is the right thing to do." Lord D's words sounded sad in the dark room.

"Do you mean that you should have denied the child?" JJ asked thinking that though it was a heartbreaking thought, it might be right.

"A Kami is a being of light, the earth needs all the light it can get. Who am I to deny it?" Lord D forced a smile on his face though his eyes bore dark rings JJ had never seen anything more beautiful. "A child is the most innocent of all. It would be a crime to end it's life before it has even drawn it's first breath. Whatever I suffer is as nothing compared to aiding a new life." JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D careful not to squeeze. Lord D sighed then fell asleep in the embrace of his family.

Break

"Come on Baby," Dee grumbled quietly afraid to wake anyone with a full scale argument. "It is two in the morning. Can't we talk about this some other time?"

"Oh sure," Ryo agreed readily causing Dee to doubt the wisdom of being relieved. "How about when we are at work or surrounded by family and friends at the dinner table."

"Not a bad idea, then we will only have to do it once." Dee grinned as he shimmied out of his pants. Dee then sat on the bed and pulled Ryo into his arms. Ryo stiffened in the embrace with his shirt half undone. Dee helped him to finish the row of buttons. Dee slipped his hand inside the shirt to fondle the muscles of Ryo's chest. Ryo stood away from Dee's hands. "What?"

"Be serious please. I am trying to talk with you," Ryo sighed then sat down on the bed beside Dee so that he could take off his shoes. "You know, as responsible adults and his parents it falls to us to talk to Bikky. What, you can talk to other people's kids and not your own? Or are you discriminating because he is not gay?"

"Damn it, Ryo, that's not fair," Dee grumbled then sighed when he felt his voice raise. "You know he is more comfortable with you. But you just turn red when talk turns to sex, you even blush when I talk to you about it. We have been going at it for how many years now?" Ryo offered Dee a glare while he put his pajama pants on. "Why don't we both approach him?"

"I do not want him to feel cornered," Ryo stuck a fingernail in his mouth but halted at the moment of biting. He never bit his nails, but filed them neatly.

"It will work out, we'll talk to him this weekend," Dee said and placed his hands on Ryo's shoulders to lay him on the bed. "Good night baby," Ryo sighed into Dee's lips then got comfortable wrapped in Dee's arms.

Break

Rain could feel the air around him seem to thicken as Ryo sat at the table with his simple breakfast of bagels and jam. Alicia had refused to come down for breakfast, preferring to sleep in after sitting with them at night while Ryo and Dee worked. Rain hid a yawn behind his hand then looked at Bikky. He was fairly certain that their parents knew. Heck, Ryo was a dragon, he could probably smell it. Rain sighed then went back to his breakfast. He would have to buy a little extra at lunch today. He knew that when Ryo worked as late as he had the previous night, he would not be up to a big breakfast and he could not blame him. He would just be hungry later.

Bikky munched oblivious to the strife around the table. He was cheerful as he helped Lyo get his hands and face cleaned so that Dee and Ryo could take him to school. Bikky was whistling as he gathered up his homework and bounced to the door. Rain hid a smirk then thought better of it as Ryo gave Dee a meaningful look inclining his head to Bikky. "Well, aren't you Mr. Chipper?" Dee said with a grin remembering a time he could never forget.

"How is Carol doing?" Ryo asked his eyes probing Bikky in a way he did when he wanted Bikky to fess up to something.

"Good, she got a scholarship to go to UCLA next fall. I will miss her when she is there. I am so used to seeing her practically every day. Last summer was horrid when we went on tour. This summer will be especially bad."

"Why?" Dee asked giving Bikky a deep stare.

"Oh...uh... You know, no reason," Bikky's face turned red under the penetrating stare. "Man, guys we're gonna be late, and Rain has rehearsal tonight. It is Friday."

"Yeah, come on," Rain piped up feeling the heavy atmosphere in the room. Without any more words, Dee called up to Alicia that they were leaving then the family trooped out to begin their day.

Break

Leon sat bleary eyed at his desk the next day at work. JJ stumbled into the room then sank into a chair opposite Jill. "You both look like hell." Jill commented over the rim of her steaming cup of tea. The bags were imported from France, Ryo had given them to her for her birthday along with a delicate set of tea cups and a matching pot made in Paris. The pot and cups she would never use at work, but the bags she sometimes packed in a small case in her purse.

"Yeah well," Dee entered the room and sat down looking over at the files open on Leon's desk. "Leon has a newborn at home and I am sure Papa D is still retching at the mere thought of food. And we are living with a roiling bundle of teenage hormones."

"Out of control," Ryo said shaking his head. "He is so young."

"Not really, fifteen, I mean I was fourteen." Dee said with a cheeky grin. "How old were you?"

"You already know the answer to that," Ryo said his face turning red.

"Sixteen and terrified," Dee whispered in Ryo's ear placing a small kiss there. Ryo tried not to smile but it burst through anyway. Jones entered their office with a grim countenance.

"Guys, they found another one." Jones announced tossing the file on the desk. Ryo gasped as he opened it to see preliminary crime scene photos of a dead child.

"Damn it," Leon growled as he too saw the small child laying with his head at an impossible angle.

"Come on boys," Jill sat her cup down. "Let's get this thing solved before some one else's baby is taken.

Ryo stared at the photo his heart sinking at the image of the young boy that was no older than Lyo was. "Such brutal anger... who could do such a thing?"

"We'll find out baby," Dee said placing a hand on the gentle detective's shoulder. "We'll find him, and I'll break his legs before we arrest his ass." Ryo looked up with sublime thanks at his partner then again pored over the file of the gruesome case that had landed in their laps. Jill was right, they had to find this monster that preyed on the innocent of the city of Angels.

Break

Bikky paused in his pushing of Lyo on the swing to see a tan car parked at the edge of the park. He glanced at Rain then slid his eyes around the playground noting Chris where he sat with a few of his friends from grade school. Assured of his group's safety he went back to pushing the now pouting boy that begged his 'Biggy' to push faster-higher and more, more, more. Bikky grinned giving in to the joy of the moment. The car moved too slow to be leaving gaining Bikky's attention again. He watched as the car pulled up to a little boy kicking a large ball across a grassy area. His stomach clenched as if fire ignited and he looked at the man seeing a haze of red.

"Go ask Rain to sing to you, Biggy'll be right back," Bikky said shooing the boy off. He watched to make sure that he reached Rain's side. Rain looked up and the wind around Bikky warmed to let him know that Rain was watching their brother. Bikky trotted down to the young boy and snatched his hand just as he was telling the man his name. "Thomas," Bikky called startling the boy with the name he had overheard when he had told it to the stranger. "Come on, dads are coming," Bikky used the signal that called Rain, Chris and Lyo to his side. The man in the car looked up at Bikky his look of abject terror frozen in place, before a mask of cool polite regard slipped in place and he backed away leaving the impression of his deep blond hair and watery brown eyes in Bikky's mind.

The man then sped away from the park leaving the young boy he had asked to choose between two teddy bears for his young son. "Thomas!" Bikky turned when he saw a frantic young woman come running around the park her eyes searching with wild desperation that flared in a moment of relief and fear when she saw him surrounded by the older boys. "Thomas! I told you not to leave my side."

"Mommy, this boy knows my name," Thomas said running to his mother. He turned to point a chubby finger at Bikky.

"Only because I overheard you telling it to the stranger," Bikky said with his street punk tough in his voice meant to intimidate the young boy. "Listen to me woman, if you want to keep your kid, you'd better tell him about the danger of strangers. Our dad's are detective's and they tell us horrible stories, heck you don't even need someone of their stature telling you tales to give you nightmares. Watch the damn news." Bikky said in disgust as he took Lyo's hand and stalked off, Rain and Chris in tow.

"Bikky," Rain called in a voice mimicking Ryo. "Mouth," The soft landing of Bikky's foot in Rain's backside was enough to make the boy's laugh as they headed towards the pet shop. Bikky paused when he saw the red tape and construction crews at work. He sighed then turned back going instead to the waiting car that would take them to the consulate. He had gone automatically to the shop, his heart sank at the memories of pleasant evening spent with Count D while they waited for their father's to get off work. Those days would be back again, he just had to be patient.

Break

"You can't go in there!" Ryo and Leon looked up from their files to hear the commotion outside of Ryo and Dee's office door moments before it opened and a tall jumble of furious blond teenager stormed in.

"Man do not put your hands on me or my brother," Bikky said with a voice of a maturing adult that made Dee pause in his searching through some of the files in their cabinet where it stood against the wall. "This is our dads office and we are here on official business. I want to report suspicious activity."

"If it is gang related, it belongs in another department," The uniform cop sneered at the boys halting as he looked at Rain's pretty features. "Or maybe it was an attempt at solicitation of prostitution." Rains eyes narrowed and he frowned darkly at the cop that was taken by surprise at the boy's heated animosity.

"You might want to rethink that statement," Dee's voice was deadly calm as he stood looming behind the cop.

"De...Detective Laytner," The cop paused his Adam's apple bobbing as he forced a swallow past the suddenly tight passage in his throat. "Sorry, sir... I was just importing the fact of the importance of your case and that you need to work on it not pander to the whimsies of your children."

"Our boys know the the importance of our work and would never bother us unless it was necessary," Ryo said getting to his feet and coming over. Once they had the adults attention he dropped into a chair and took a blank sheet of paper from the printer on one corner of Ryo's desk and began to sketch ignoring the adults in the room while Rain explained their interruption while the uniform cop made his excuses beating a hasty retreat.

"We think some guy that was hanging around the park today tried to kidnap a young boy." Rain said to Ryo. "He seemed scared when we went over and pretended to be the kid's brothers and sped away. Bikky yelled at the kid's mom and told her to watch her kid better."

"What do you have there?" Dee asked when it seemed as if Bikky would continue to ignore them and draw. While Dee watched Bikky went into his back pack and pulled out his colored pencils adding the blond hair and watery brown eyes. He even managed to capture the sallow skin tone that had turned a dull red as the man's plans had been interrupted. "Is that who you saw?"

"Yep, that's him," Bikky tossed the pencils back in his bag while Dee studied the picture and showed it to Ryo and Leon. Bikky handed them another drawing. "That is his car. I even got his license plate."

Ryo looked at the detailed sketch awe at his son's talent on his face. "Thank you Bikky. Leon, Dee I am going to take this down to traffic and see if I can get the id of whoever this vehicle is registered to, why don't you all look through our police photos to see if any one who looks like him has ever been arrested. Rain, Bikky you look at the photos as well to see if you recognize anyone." Rain nodded solemnly his eyes wide at the change in Ryo. Ryo was usually so soft spoken and kind. Gentleness had no place here in this world of crime and justice. Rain felt a chill of respect go up his spine at the dedication his parents displayed as they all seemed to go into motion at once.

"This way," Dee ushered the boys from the office and down a well swept hall that led to another room with several computers and file cabinets. This room was not as neat as the office giving Bikky the impression that Ryo was the deciding factor in the neatness between the two rooms. Leon spoke to a few people then went to the computer and began to type surprising the boys with his proficiency with the machine before them. "We will start with blond hair and brown eyed suspects and then move on to others for similar facial features. You would be amazed how much a person can change with a little hair dye and contact lenses." Rain and Bikky nodded glad that Chris had agreed to keep Lyo at the consulate knowing the young child would be bored and never sit still throughout this ordeal. But they were willing to do whatever it took to help their parents.

Many files had gone by when Bikky remembered that he had scheduled a discussion with Laton about the gift he had given him. He was beginning to wonder if it would ever spiral out of his control. Sometimes in moments of passion he could feel his body temperature rise. What if he sat the bed on fire? Or Carol? Bikky knew he would never forgive himself. He had wanted to talk to Ryo about it, but did not want to see the look of disappointment on Ryo's face as he went on about him being too young. He was not too young, he knew what he felt, he loved Carol and she loved him. This was their last year in school together, while he had to finish up his junior and senior year she would be freshman at UCLA in the fall. What if she met some suave college boy and forgot all about him?

"Hey, does that look like him?" Rain asked disturbing his thoughts.

Bikky looked at the pale brown eyes and ash blond hair. "Hair is different, but the features are similar, but older." Bikky said with the detailed eye of an artist. "What is his name?"

"Ian Rimmel," Leon said studying the picture and the list of the man's crime. "Say's he murdered his younger brother's wife and son. The boy was his nephew, how sick is that?"

"With our cases, not so bad, all he did was kill him," Dee groused thinking of the Mereen case that even now months after the resolution churned his stomach. "Rimmel huh?"

"How did you know?" Ryo said returning to the room with a sheet of printed paper. "Did you find him?" Ryo went to the screen then sighed. "Well, the last name is right, this is Jason Rimmel, says years ago his older brother murdered his wife and child, the boy was in kindergarten. The wife showed signs of sexual assault before her neck was wrung. Get this, postmortem, the bodies were arranged so that she was cradling the child." Ryo paused when he saw the color drain from Rain's face leaving the caramel tone with an unhealthy pallor. "Thank you boys for all of your help. I will call a Salamander and have him take you to the consulate. We will pick you up after work okay?

Bikky nodded getting to his feet he took his brother by the arm and lead him to the door. "Thank you guys for listening to us. That other jerk just treated us like idiots. Come on Rain," Bikky said going to the front of the building where they could await their escort. "Hey Rain, you okay?" Bikky asked when it seemed that Rain would be ill.

Rain swallowed with difficulty. "I'm fine... I hope our dad's and Leon catch that man."

"Come on," said Bikky with a grin. "This is our dad's we're talking about. They will have it solved and be home in time for dinner." The chief paused in his study of the two boys, one tall and gangly, the other appearing long despite his smaller stature and slender build. Both boys were nice to look at one showing the signs of the handsome man he would one day be and the other almost painfully too beautiful. They were good boys he had heard, Laytner and MaClean should be proud. He heard their unshakable belief in their parents and could not help but agree.  
Powdered Sugre 19

All In A Day's Work: Part 1

The house was not bad by any means, in fact it blended in very well with the other fancy abodes on this side of town. It appeared to be freshly painted white with delicate green trim. Curtains hung in the window with a paisley design that caused a frown on Ryo's face. "Those are ugly curtains."

"You can tell him so after we arrest him." Dee gave the firm shoulder a reassuring pat glad for the muscles on his slim lover. He did not know how Leon and JJ could stand it. Mostly JJ though, from what he knew of Little D, he was stronger and faster and more skilled than anyone he knew excluding the Arcadian's. Though he was muscular, Dee was glad that the skin underneath the clothing was soft and for the most part smooth. Dee even loved the little calluses on his hands from the weight and use of guns. No one was a better shot than his baby. Dee then looked to make sure that Jill and Leon were parked behind their car, not getting out, but not driving off either there to serve as back-up if needed. Ryo approached the steps then bounded up them with Dee at his side.

After several knocks they could hear shuffling behind the door. Ryo put on his most disarming smile as it opened and a blond head peeked out. The first thing Dee noticed was the cool, watery brown eyes that seemed unsettled by the strangers on his porch, next was the furtive glances behind him as if he expected someone from inside the house to attack. Dee was glad that his weapon was not on safety just in case the man had an accomplice or a dog. Thinking about a dog, he knew Count D and Lord D would be upset if he harmed the animal trying to keep himself safe, but if it could not be helped, it could not be helped. With Sofu, you could never tell, life did not seem to phase him, or the loss of be it animal or human.

"Hello, can I help you?" The question brought Dee from his musings and he reached for his badge just as Ryo did.

"Hello Mr. Rimmel," Ryo began in a calm voice sure to keep twitchy suspects calm in the worst of situations. "I am detective Randy MaClean and this my partner detective Dee Laytner." Dee nodded slipping his shield back in his pocket allowing Mr. Rimmel a brief glance at his weapon. Once assured of the man's knowledge of his own demise should he attack Dee relaxed next to Ryo. "We would like for you to come down to the station with us to answer a few questions."

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked sweat beginning to show up on his brow. His eyes darted between the two men on his porch to the hanging flowers beside the smaller one's head, then he looked over at what must be their car. Parked behind their borrowed cruiser was red Lexus with two more people in it. Despite their civilian clothes and one being female, he knew they were cops as well, maybe even detectives like these two. He had nothing to fear, without a warrant they could not arrest him or search his house and there was nothing on his person that could be incriminating on any crimes. Perhaps they wanted him to identify some other criminal, maybe his brother had done something else. Yes, Jason mused, maybe his brother had done something else.

Break

Staid businessmen made him sick. Leon thought as he watched through the viewing screen as Ryo offered the man a cup of coffee that he took with a grateful smile at the beautiful man. "Good choice sending in MaClean," Leon looked up at the commissioner with a grin. "Even though he is straight he will be drooling in his coffee in about five more minutes." Leon could not help his chuckle and watched as Dee entered the room with his cigarette in his mouth. Ryo looked up his nose wrinkling in false distaste. "Not too hard to paint a disgusting picture of Dee, he is borderline cro-magnum man."

"Ryo tamed him," Leon grinned watching his two friends as they assumed positions around their suspect. Ryo, not intimidating, as he sat in the chair opposite Rimmel while Dee stood imposing with his arms crossed over his broad chest leaning against the wall smoking. Jill entered to set up the recorder so that they would have a record of whatever the men said. With a nod to each other they sat down to watch. Leon buzzing Dee's cell phone to let him know they were ready. Dee gave Ryo an almost imperceptible nod and they began.

Break

"I understand you handle delinquent accounts at the National Bank on fifth street," Ryo said seeming to ignore Dee and the glower he treated Rimmel to.

"Yes, overdo accounts, or overdrafts and closures." Rimmel nodded his eyes wide then relaxed as he took in the pale gold skin of the man in front of him. Complemented by his honey colored hair and light clothes he resembled a living sunbeam full of warmth. "I do not think I have ever seen eyes like yours, or maybe I have and can't place it yet." Rimmel said then blushed and sipped his coffee hoping the heat would cool his head as he spoke to the detectives.

"He's part Japanese, as if everyone didn't know that," Dee groused causing the man to start. "All you have to do is watch the damned television we frequently guard those busy body Arcadian's. And..." Dee allowed the word to hang between them so that he could gage Rimmel's reaction and hid a smile when the man visibly gulped. " Yes, he's my lover so stop ogling him."

"Dee, there is no need to be so abrasive," Ryo frowned at Dee then turned back to Jason. "Please forgive him, he can be a bit tense, or," Ryo laughed then enchanting Jason. "Dense I should say." Jason gulped his coffee as those large dark eyes danced with an internal light that seemed to ignite his belly. "If it is not too much trouble could you tell me about your older brother and what happened..." Ryo looked into a file. "Seven years ago."

"Oh... Has Ian done something else?" Jason asked concern in his voice for the first time since they had brought him in.

"We are not sure," Ryo said when Dee looked down at him then back at Jason. "But we have our suspicions as to the perpetrator of a very horrible crime."

"Oh... Okay. He, Ian, was jealous of my good fortune in finding a delicate wife. You see Joanne was lovely in every way that a wife could be lovely. She was always kind to him, but he could not stand her. He made several improper innuendos and finally one night after he had touched her rudely I insisted he leave my house and never return. That was a very long time ago." Jason said his eyes then seemed to take on a haunted look. "Then one night, I was held up at work and Ian came over. He raped my wife..." Ryo frowned listening to Jason recount the tale as if it had happened to someone else. "When it was found that she was pregnant we told everyone that it was mine, but I always knew the truth. You see, I have been barren ever since I got the Chicken pox for the second time when I was high school. Joanne and I had planned to adopt, so this baby was a joy to us and we raised him as our own. Ian was arrested for raping her, but he escaped from the mental hospital when Charles, our son was in kindergarten..." Here, Jason seemed to twitch a little. The man's eyes filled with tears that were blinked away replaced by a furtive glance around the bright room. He saw Dee and finished off his coffee.

"It is alright," Ryo said in a kind voice patting the soft hand in front of him thinking that working pencils and calculators at a bank was far less stressful on the hands.

"You do know some psycho has been killing kids that are in kindergarten?" Dee bellowed from behind Jason causing the man to begin to tremble. Ryo offered a soft smile to him in hopes to calm him as Dee had so easily rattled him.

"I had read it in the paper, it is dreadful. He must have escaped again." Jason said his eyes boring into the bottom of his empty coffee mug.

"Yes," Ryo agreed nodding his head he stood up extending his hand. "That must be it. You will let us know if he contacts you?"

"Of course," Jason stammered as Ryo lead him from the room past and staunchly glowering Dee.

"I will have one of the uniforms take you home, thank you for your cooperation." Ryo signaled for a young officer to come forward and escort the man from the building before he went back into the interrogation room to find Dee still leaning on the wall. "Laid it on a bit thick didn't you?"

"Ummm," Dee pulled Ryo into his arms. "You like it when I'm tough." Dee pressed a quick kiss to Ryo's lips that was interrupted by a loud clearing of throat. "Hey JJ," Dee said looking up from his nibbling at Ryo's neck.

"Make out on your own time. I have the warrant." JJ informed them then shoved the paper into Ryo's hand. "Jonas is going to take the long way and a circuitous route, that should give you at least thirty minutes in his house."

"Thanks bud," Dee clapped JJ on the shoulder as they heading out into the bright California sun.

"Oh, hey Ryo." JJ called before they could drive away. Ryo rolled down his window to look at JJ as he made it to their car. "Why are you so sure it is him and not his brother?"

"Ian Rimmel incited a riot in prison when he tried to steal the lover of another prisoner in order to gain prestige among the other inmates." Ryo answered as he secured his seatbelt. "He has been dead these past four years." JJ nodded and backed away from the car as it sped off down the road.

The house was neat inside as if Jason worked and cleaned. Not like the clean in their own house. Dee mused. Their house was clean, yes, but it looked lived in. you could tell that there were teenage boys and a child living there by the sight of the backpacks by the front door full of homework and books. You could see it in the shoes left by the back door and full fridge. The lumpy sofa in the family room that was comfortable despite looking like it had seen better days. The main living room was tidier, but still you could tell that a family lived there. This house seemed show room clean. They passed the dark green sofa and love seat and deep grain wood coffee table with a pristine book of airplanes on it to keep guests occupied while the host fetched drinks, as if this guy had anyone over. Dee wondered and followed Ryo upstairs.

The rest of the house was the same with the bedroom showing a sign of life with a made bed and a tie hanging over the side of a chair. The closet was full of well made suits that were not terribly expensive, hell, Dee thought, they could sell three of them to buy one pair of Ryo's pants. But at least they resembled a closet and not a store. After rummaging around in the bathroom and the spare room which was show room quality they went back downstairs. Dee paused his eyes lighting on a door in the kitchen that he had not seen before because it was partially hidden behind a cupboard door that stood ajar. "Now that's odd," Dee said gaining Ryo's attention. "Why would a guy who is fastidious about every other room in his house leave this open?" Dee closed the door and reached for the handle. He held still waiting for the reassuring sound of metal clearing leather as Ryo armed himself. With a small nod from Ryo, Dee opened the door. "Hello!" he called down while Ryo pointed his gun into the darkness.

Dee felt along the inner wall of the stairway for the light switch. "LAPD," Ryo called down just as Dee found the light and hit the switch. Ryo's ears pricked as they heard a small sound. "Could be a pet," Ryo said with a heavy note of disbelief. Dee took out his gun and followed his partner down the stairs. His stomach turned at the sight of the basement. It was clean to the point of obsessive cleaning but chained to a wall were three young children, two girls and one boy all around the same age as Lyo staring at them with fear and relief.

"Are you our new teachers?" The tallest girl asked getting to her feet.

"No we are not teachers," Ryo said in a kind voice as he knelt down in front of the children. "But I do know that there are supposed to be five of you." Ryo held up all of his fingers to show the kids the number in case they had trouble counting. His wedding band winked in the light. "Do you have any more friends down here?"

"Jo and Tina were bad," the small boy said.

"Yeah, they kept crying for their mommy and daddy."

"But that is not bad, if you miss them," Ryo assured them. "Where are they now?" Ryo asked almost afraid of the answer. The smallest girl who had been quiet until now pointed a finger at two more lengths of chain that lay on the ground Ryo walked over and felt his heart drop into his stomach at the small bodies that lay as if sleeping with their necks at odd angles.

"Ryo I found the..." Dee's voice halted as he looked at his partner who stood staring down at faces young enough to be Lyo. Dee said nothing. With a sigh Ryo reached into his pocket for his camera and began to take pictures of the scene. First the living children that Dee unchained as soon as Ryo moved on and finally the two deceased children his heart breaking a little more with each click of the camera. Just as they were calling the precinct to alert them to their find they heard the sound of a car pulling into the well maintained driveway. Ryo's face seemed to cloud over like a thunderstorm as he herded the children upstairs.

Jonas was smiling as he lead the nice man up the steps to his house knowing that if MaClean and Laytner were still inside they had to have found something. While Jason unlocked his door, Jonas took the safety off his gun. Maybe he would be promoted for working this case with them. Whatever help he could give these two top notch detectives he would gladly offer. "What is the meaning of this?" Jason asked as he saw the murderous rage on Dee's face. Dee left the children with Ryo while he went to the two men in the doorway. Jason then turned his eyes to Jonas hoping for some form of aid only to see the young cop with his gun drawn as well. Jason's eyes then went to Ryo and bulged when he saw him next to the children. "What gives you the right to go snooping through my house?"

"A warrant," Dee ground the words out with a deadly calm to his voice. "Jason Rimmel you are under arrest." Dee snatched his cuffs out and jerked the smaller man around so that he could attach them. "You sick bastard. You have the right to remain silent, any thing you say can, and I hope they will, be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, and if you can not afford an attorney the court will supply you with adequate representation. And I hope he is a retard who failed his bar examinations at least three times while subsequently suffering from a mal-adaptive disorder and brain tumor..." Dee continued his rant while Jonas followed behind repeating the correct rights while they ushered the distraught man into the back of his cruiser.

"You're all mad!" Jason began to cry out in despair. "Mad, I have done nothing wrong... I only wanted to teach them about the world."

"The only thing you taught them about the world," Ryo ground out as the coroners black van pulled up. "Is that there are evil people like you in it." Ryo was saddened as Jonas pulled away leaving them to answer the questions of the coroner.

Break

The chief sat at his desk chewing his cigar looking over the now closed case so that he would have a viable report to give to the press. Ryo and Dee had declined his offer for them to appear on television yet again for a case well closed. He sighed glad to have such good men on his team. Perhaps the last chief was correct, it did not matter who they went home to at night, they got the job done.

Break

"Hey Ryo," Dee said with a grin on his face as they entered their office. "Now that the case is over..." Ryo paused sitting the bag of fast food lunch on Dee's desk. He grinned recognizing the heated look in Dee's lovely eyes. Ryo thought that it was Dee's eyes that had first entranced him, even more so than Ryo's eyes had captured Dee. "I want to try something new, but you know, better to be safe than not." Dee reached over and spread a clear gel on Ryo's inner arm. "Let me know if it itches later on okay. Don't want to put that anywhere sensitive until we know if you'll have a reaction."

"What is that?" Ryo asked looking down at his arm. Dee tossed a bottle to Ryo who caught it and read the label. "KY Intrigue," Ryo laughed softly as he saw the designs on the box of the lubrication that Dee wanted to try.

"I already have some on my arm to make sure it is compatible with my skin." Dee said with a lascivious grin. Dee winked at Ryo then sat at his desk ready to dig into his lunch.

Ryo was just sitting at his desk sipping a cup of tea when their office door swung open. Dee looked up from his greasy burger and fries to see an unkempt young woman being ushered in by Jonas. "Sorry Detectives, but the cops downstairs said that you guys were taking teen cases, and she did say she was looking for detective MaClean." Ryo looked up with a soft smile as he took in the haggard appearance of the young woman who burst into tears at the gentle expression.

"You... You are Bikky's parents!" The girl dashed forward falling to her knees in front of Ryo. "I heard you were kind, you are the only ones who can help me."

"Help you with what, if we can of course we will," Ryo assured her. "First, how do you know my son?"

"We go to school together, I am in third period with him. My name is Elissa." The young girl pushed her long strands of pale blond hair out of her face. It was then that Ryo saw the look of terror in her hazel eyes along with the angry bruise on her face. "Everyone says that you are kind."

"What happened to you?" Ryo asked getting to his knees in front of the girl.

Elissa looked around the office then lowered her head when she saw the cop still in the door way she lowered her eyes to the floor her face flushing. At a nod from Dee Jonas smiled and shut the door. "I came straight here after... after he passed out." Elissa cried, fat tears falling over her cheeks still round with youth.

"How old are you?" Ryo asked standing and helping Elissa into his vacated chair. He then perched on the edge of his desk.

"I am fifteen sir, I mean detective. That's what I am supposed to call you right?" Elissa said trying in vain to cease the trembling of her body.

"Call me Ryo," More tears fell at the kindness Ryo offered her. "I do not think you have never been by the house before. Most of Bikky and Rain's friends have at one point or another."

"Oh I know, but you see," Elissa looked away her cheeks blooming pink underneath her bruises, tears and dirt smudges. "I guess it is silly now and if I want your help, it doesn't matter anyway. I can't go home anymore."

"Please," Ryo knelt again in front of her. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"I... can't pay you but everyone says you are kind." Elissa said causing a soft chuckle from Dee.

"If we worked on the promise of payment from the citizens we helped, we would never work sweetheart." Dee winked causing her face to flush at his handsomeness. " City itself pays us, what do you need?"

Elissa stared at Dee for a moment her eyes falling into his deep green orbs. Her eyes then went to Ryo. His soft features enchanted her so much so that for a moment she forgot her pain and fear. "I want you to arrest someone, well two someones," Elissa blurted out tears once again falling down her cheeks. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like it's my first time or anything, but I said no. And at school they taught us that no means no!"

"Oh God," Ryo said patting her hand his eyes closed as her words made sense to him at last. "Who raped you?"

"See, my parents died a couple years ago and we had to move in with my uncle Jasper. My older brother got a football scholarship and went to school last year and left me behind. He sends money, but Jasper spends it on crack." Ryo's heart went out to the girl dressed in clothes that looked as if they had been shabby for some time. Now it made sense why she had never been by the house. She was embarrassed. "Well, he ran out of money and he wanted more crack, so he..." Elissa paused and tears choked her up. She took the handkerchief that Ryo offered her. "He sold me to his pusher. The man came into my room this morning while I was getting ready for school. I tried to fight him but he kept slapping me. Jasper told me to stop squalling and be still, then he went to get high."

"What's your address, we'll go get your uncle," Dee said pulling out a pad of paper and a pen while Ryo took the distraught teenager into his arms.

"First we are going to get you to a hospital and get a rape kit done on you," Ryo said picking up his desk phone to call the hospital. "Did you take a shower before you came here?"

Elissa shook her head. "I was afraid he would wake up if I took the time."

"Good," Dee said when Ryo hung up the phone. "What can you tell us about his pusher?"

"His name is Slate, that's all, just Slate," Elissa said sniffling the fire of rage lighting her young features. "I do not know where he lives, but I know he does his business by the stone quarry. Jasper knew that you guys were detectives so he told me to stay away from Bikky."

"All right, we'll have a uniform take you to the hospital and then get to work all right little lady," Dee said when Ryo began to check the clip in his gun causing Elissa to stare at the beautiful man.

"Don't worry about a thing," Ryo said looking up. "Dee, call Leon, he and Jill can go get the uncle, we'll head after Slate." Ryo then opened his door to see Jonas hovering in the hallway. "I need you to take this young lady to the emergency room. She needs to see an MD and get a R kit done as soon as possible. Dee," Ryo nodded his head towards the door. With a last nod to Elissa and Jonas Ryo and Dee headed out once again.  
Powdered Sugre 20

All In A Day's Work :Conclusion

Leon did not want to chance having a deranged crack addict attack him. How would he explain it to D and Chris when he got back home tonight. Not to mention Jewel would scold daddy to be more careful. He smirked at the thought as Jill prepared her weapon. They had lucked out with the arrangements of partners since Diana had quit the FBI/CIA?Arcadian link system. JJ now worked directly with Agent Miaka, a combination that lead to fast warrants and exceptional back-up. Jill knocked on the door loudly her usual sweet voice full of cop tough that had never failed to amaze Leon. "LAPD, open up we have a warrant." Nothing could be heard from inside the house. Jill sighed. "I hate when they play hard to get." Jill offered a playful bow to Leon and a helplessly adorable pout. "Kind sir... would you mind?"

Leon shook his head with eyes rolled he raised a foot and kicked the door in. It balanced on it's hinges as it crashed against the wall. Jill stepped inside at his nod keeping her gun ready. She resisted the strong urge to cover her nose at the foul odor coming from the house. Dirt and grime covered every surface of the house. "Let's find our rat," Leon said and walked through to the kitchen. He gagged and backed away. Soiled dishes covered every available surface along with canisters from take out restaurants and delivery. "Good thing Ryo's not here." Leon shook his head. "But I can let him know that this guy is a pig in every sense of the word. That poor girl has been living here with this slop." Leon then went upstairs to the bathroom which was reasonable clean and a bedroom that was done in various shades of red and white with lacy curtains. The lace seemed old and tattered. " grabbing for beauty in any way she can." Leon paused when he saw a small picture of Rain that looked like it came from a discarded CD cover. Though the picture was ragged around the edges which had prompted the previous owner to replace it, it was sitting here near of tin can of flowers as if it were an honored treasure.

"Come on Leon." Jill said the sadness in her voice penetrating the gloom that was beginning to cloud Leon's heart. They walked further down the hall and found another room. "He could hear her," Jill mused when they saw what had to be the master bedroom. "These walls are paper thin." Jill walked around the bed and ceased moving before she stumbled on the man laying face down on the floor in a pool of his own vomit. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give the glories of crack. This is your life," She pulled a pair of latex gloves from her pocket. Jill then reached for his neck. "I got a pulse, the trash lives." Leon nodded keeping his gun at the ready in case the man woke up violent.

"Get him in cuffs, he can detox at the station." Leon muttered and watched while Jill secured their prisoner. Jasper began to awake as he was dragged none too gently from his home. "I feel like I am wasting my breath," Leon groused as he recited the Miranda rights. "This guy is so high he can't tell his own farts from a gentle spring breeze."

"Leon, your manners are atrocious in the presence of a lady." Jill complained. "What would little D say."

"Before giving me a correction nibble," Leon grinned thinking about the small but painful bites that D dealt him whenever he said something that displeased his delicate sensibilities. "He would tell your delicate self that you have crack addict vomit on your shoe."

Jill looked down and stared in horror at the remains of the mess she had stepped in. "This is why I am single." Jill frowned then scrubbed her foot on the grass.

Break

"It's beautiful," Ryo's voice was almost a whisper that Dee only heard because he was attuned to every move the man made. Dee turned his eyes to see the sun shining behind Ryo with piles of golden sun reflecting the light off of his perfect skin and slim physic. Ryo turned to look at Dee his hair seemed to ignite in the bright glow. "Dee?"

"Yeah...beautiful," Dee smiled his throat closing as he looked at Ryo. "God, Ryo... I love you."

"Dee? I love you too," Ryo smiled and Dee's heart skipped several beats and he smiled. "What?"

"Let's take the boys out to dinner tonight," Ryo grinned and nodded his head then turned his eyes back to survey the large outcroppings of rocks and boulders. The deep gorge at the bottom. He scanned many ledges and machinery that was no longer in use. "To work," Dee smiled then gave Ryo a wink before he checked his gun. Ryo nodded pulling out his own weapon. "My guess is that he has a day job, cause this place is usually functional... isn't it?" Dee looked around. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty eight," Ryo checked his watch. "This place shuts down at four."

"Ah, so there is plenty of time for some one to get off work, go home, change, then show up here ready for some nefarious activities." Dee grinned. "Ryo put your gun away, we have company, look innocent and adorable. As if you can help that." Dee said in an aside that caused just the right shading of pink to touch Ryo's cheeks. Ryo turned around with a smile on his face to see a middle aged man in expensive jeans and a pullover. He wore dark sunglasses and his curly hair was cut close to his head as he grinned at them. Bright white teeth flashed at them through his deeply colored skin.

"Hello gentlemen," The man said with a grin. "Out for a stroll?"

"Yeah," Dee said placing an arm around Ryo who blushed right on cue. "Just a date you know, wanted to take in the sights, he likes high places."

"Aren't you two a little old for make out spots?" The man asked smiling fast but not quick enough that Dee would miss the look of disgust that briefly covered his face.

"Well, you are never too old for love, right Honey?" Ryo offered his most disarming smile at Dee. "So do you come here often Mr..." Ryo allowed the question to hang giving the man time enough to stare at him and discount him, but those dark eyes came back to rest on the pair before him.

"You're cops," The statement brought a frown to Dee's face, but he did not reply. Instead he pulled out his badge. "Just playing the gay thing to throw off suspicion." He nodded with a relieved grin.

"Well. You're half right," Dee said never ceasing to shock Ryo with his total honesty about their private life. "We are cops, but man I pin him every chance I get."

"Come to think of it, I have seen you guys on TV before," The man said taking out a white cloth to clean his sunglasses. "Real pretty kid you got at home." Dee had no time to caution the strange man about his comments. Behind him he heard the unmistakable sound of several men approaching. "I don't like cops around here, bad for business."

"Quarry's closed," Dee said turning his eyes to the wild outcroppings of boulders and red stone. "What business would we be bad for?"

"I know why you're here. I am not stupid," Slate's fingers curled into tight fists as he stared at the two men in front of him while his boys came around behind him. "That damned tramp opened her mouth didn't she?"

"I do not know any damned tramps," Ryo informed Slate with a smile he pulled his gun from his shoulder holster just as Dee did the same pressing his back to Ryo's he faced the six men behind them. "Now you can do this the easy way and come down to the station or you can do it the hard and have us drag you there you murdering, raping scum." Ryo said his eyes blazed shocking Slate that the once gentle looking man seemed very capable of killing him. "And I forgot to mention drug trafficking."

"What makes you think you can drag me any where you sodding bastards?" Slate demanded wondering why his men were not attacking, yeah so the cop had a gun, but they did too. Slate peeled his eyes away from Ryo long enough to see his men just staring at Dee the look of fear on their faces palpable in the deepening color of the sky. "Come on boys, it's two against seven."

"Yeah boss, but haven't you heard, any one who harms them comes to some horrible end." One of the thugs complained looking at Ryo and Dee. "Even other cops. I heard a detective was burned alive, and a man in prison had his heart ripped out. From what the men in the jail tell us, it looked like it was eaten and his... was shoved in there where his heart was. They think he was castrated before he was dead. Man these guys is bad news."

"We had nothing to do with that," Dee was quick to deny killing the man in prison though he could say nothing about Randolph's death that would not upset Ryo.

"You are not afraid of a bunch of fags!" Slate shouted as if to prove the falsehood five of the men turned and ran.

"A bunch, I thought we were just two," Dee said when Ryo bristled at the man's leer in his direction.

"Hey boss, I want him before we get rid of them," The largest man in the former group said inclining his head towards Ryo. "I always watch him, I know how you feel about Homo's so I never told you, but I can't let this opportunity pass. I want him." Ryo's eyes widened and he prepared for an attack just as he felt Dee's back tense.

"Well, you can't have him," Dee said pressing the button on his phone to alert back up that they were needed. "You are both under arrest."

"I don't think he gets it yet Riley," Slate said with a laugh. "Maybe you should teach him." Riley smiled and jumped for Dee. Dee fired and gasped as the bullet missed the bulky man who had feinted a dive for his torso but dipped at the last minute to rush his legs. "Faster than he looks," Slate told Ryo who had surprised him by not taking his eyes from Slate to check on Dee.

"Dee'll be fine, you're under arrest," Ryo said and blocked the fist that Slate aimed at him. He fired a warning shot. Slate growled his displeasure and jumped for Ryo who dodged shocking Slate with his agility and strength as he blocked yet again and punched in Slate's midsection. His vision doubled and bent over clutching his middle.

Dee grunted as he went to the ground under the weight of the large man. "As you die, I want you to know what I'm going to do to that pretty boy of yours, first I am going make him suck me. I'll bet he's good at that those pretty lips of his all moist and open."

"Not if I kill you first," Dee ground out bringing his legs up he flipped Riley over him. Dee gasped then sat up to try to catch the flailing man. He never actually meant to kill him just get him off. Dee grabbed his arm just as he began to tumble off the edge of the landing to fall to the jumble of jagged rocks below.

"I'm taking you with me," The acid in Riley's voice turned Dee's stomach moments before he felt vertigo envelope him as the man lurched back taking him with him.

"Dee!" Ryo yelled slamming Slate's head to the rocky ground below them to stun him. Ryo scrambled to his feet and grasped the back of Dee's pants yanking him back. The sudden jerk loosed Riley's grip on Dee and he went head first back wards to plummet to the rocks below scrapping along the side of the gorge as he went. "Dee, don't go... Don't..." Tears fell down Ryo's face as he held Dee in his arms. Dee sighed as he leaned into the warmth of Ryo. His skin seemed to be hotter than normal as his emotions went into overdrive. Dee looked down and saw a dark stain on the sleeve of Ryo fine shirt and gasped.

"Baby, you're hurt," Dee ripped the buttons free and looked down in awe at the clear gel that had dried but due to the heat and perspiration of Ryo's skin it was liquid again. "Oh... ha, lubrication." Dee laughed then turned to Slate where the man was getting to his feet.

"You...damned... fags!" Slate yelled and rushed them both. Dee and Ryo broke apart out the man's way. He stumbled and went over to the edge reaching out he grabbed Ryo's exposed arm taking him to his knees. With pained wince Ryo tried to yank his arm back. He knew his knees would be bruised from his fall but that paled in comparison to the pain of Slate's nails digging into his arm as the man pulled him to the edge. Ryo rolled to his side then sat on his bottom kicking Slate until the man fell to the ground with broken leg.

Slate rolled away from Dee only to screech as he realized that he had run out of ground. "No!" His arms reached out for purchase but found nothing but crumbling rocks. Ryo reached for him and caught him before he too could fall to his death to the rocks below. Slate tried to hold on to Ryo his fingers frantic in the need to clutch the detective. Ryo tried not to snatch away from the man's nails that were digging into his already bleeding arm. Ryo panicked, he could not hold this man, he was slipping.

"Dee, help me," Ryo cried out and sighed when Dee added his strength trying to pull Slate up. Slate released Ryo's hands when Dee grabbed him and attempted to grasp his arm only to slide right off. Dee unprepared for the extra weight gripped Slate as he went down. Wrenching his arm. Slate tried to brace his legs against the wall as he heard the sickening sound of his arm breaking. Slate screamed in agony as Dee pulled him back to safety. "Had to choose the hard way," Ryo groused as he began to read Slate his rights.

Break

The chief wanted to be angry. He tried real hard to be angry. He chewed his cigar as he stared at the two men in his office one of them wrapped in bandages along his arm and his pants bulging from bandages on his knees. "You mean to tell me, that he was unsuccessful in pulling you off the edge, because you had sexual lubricant on you?" Ryo blushed ten shades of red but nodded his head. "Get out of my office." The chief said before he could laugh. He did not want to like these detectives, but damn it was getting difficult.

Break

"You're an idiot," Ryo looked up at Laton his dark eyes wide in shock.

"Excuse me," Ryo said when the Elder Dragon seemed to be laughing at him as he left the hospital with bandages along his left arm.

"You have the strength of ten men at your disposal but you continue to live as a man with a man's strength. You have utilized your ability before, but only on behest of your consort or your children. Never for yourself." Laton said snatching Ryo away from the crowd of well wishers and shoving him into the limousine that he had arrived in. Dee grumbled at the sudden loss of his lover and banged on the window of the car.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have to be getting home to my family." Ryo said reaching for the handle only to realize that there wasn't one. "Grandfather," Ryo sighed. "I am very tired, I just want a bath and dinner."

"Fine," Laton shook his head and the door slide open. "But think about what I have said to you." Ryo nodded and left the car to see Dee with his fist raised prepared to pound on the window again.

"Come on Dee... let's go home," Ryo leaned his head against Dee's shoulder and headed back to their home where their boys and Alicia were awaiting them.

Powdered Sugre 21

April's Fools

The clink and clatter of many dishes welcomed Chihaya as he smiled warmly at the patrons at the Cafe while Kagetsuya worked his particular brand of magic. His bright purple eyes flashed with glee as orders went up. While he sashayed through the crowd waiting tables. Angel breezed by him carrying yards of cream colored satin. He grinned at the many people that flocked to the racks where his clothing hung. Not many of them could afford the pricey items, but it was fun to look. Angel paused and sighed. He knew that the reason he could charge such outrageous prices was because he was the personal designer to the Arcadian Royale. It was his work, and not the royal designers that graced the group on tour and during personal appearances. Angel sighed then disappeared into his office again. Prom season was coming, just because many could not afford his fashions, did not mean that no one could.

Chihaya smiled warmly at Leon and Jill when they entered. "Any chance of us getting a table and some lunch?" Leon asked always in awe of the beautiful little positive angel.

"Of course there is." Chihaya showed them to a table and held up his notepad ready to take their order.

"I am definitely not feeling meat today."Jill grimaced and placed a pale file in her bag.

"Tough case?" Collins asked. Jill looked up at him in his apron and tried to smile.

"Gross even," Jill complained as Leon searched the menu. "He will probably have a hamburger, iron stomach that he has, but I will have a Caesar salad with extra dressing and croûtons."

"Actually," Leon grinned at Jill. Then turned his bright blue eyes to Collins and Chihaya. "I want a chef salad with no meat and lots of cheese."

"This must be a bad case," Chihaya offered a sympathetic smile as he and Collins left the two detectives to their drinks.

"A skinless corpse... yeah," Leon groused.

"I just wish we knew where the skin was," Jill frowned shaking her head.

"That would make this too easy," Leon said firming his resolve to solve this case as soon as possible.

"Oh no," Jill said her frown lightening as she looked at her friend and partner. "We would never want that."

Break

Ryo was smiling as he walked in to the brightly painted building with Alicia. Dee waited in the car going over the files of their new case. Miss Joy beamed a smile when she saw the handsome detective and his beautiful friend come to retrieve their child. Another couple stood by speaking to the other teacher in Lyo's room. Ryo and Alicia stood silently for a while observing Lyo while he played with the other children a smile on both their faces. Lyo paused in his game to pick up the soft ball and turned. "Da-Ryo! Mommy!" Ryo was quick to move in front of Alicia and catch the hurtling child before he could launch himself in to her. Alicia offered a grateful smile.

"Remember what we talked about?" Ryo stood with Lyo in his arms amazing Miss Joy with his strength for when the child had slammed into him he did not move and now he stood from a crouched position with his son in his arms and he had shown no discomfort or strain. "Do not run to mommy like that."

"Keeping the kid away from his mom," Ryo heard the muttered words from the father of another child but chose to ignore them as he turned allowing Lyo to embrace Alicia.

"Yeah, mommy has a baby in there," Lyo said nodding his head as he gave Alicia kisses. "I could hurt her. I'm sorry Mommy and baby." Lyo said he slid down to his feet and pressed his little hands to Alicia's swelled stomach.

"Oh, how many months are you?" Miss Joy asked feeling embarrassed by her other parents who stood staring at Ryo and Alicia with disapproving frowns on their faces.

"Six," Alicia said sitting with obvious relief while Ryo went to gather Lyo's jacket and help the boy tie his shoes.

"Wow, Landy is a joy to have in this class, you must be proud," Miss Joy continued speaking to Alicia. "We will miss him next term. But..." Miss joy paused and looked up at Ryo. "I hope you do not mind if we keep the lullaby CD."

"Oh... You bought that CD?" Ryo paused in his answer to Miss Joy to see the mother that was still staring rudely at him. She moved her shiny black hair aside so that she could pierce him with her watery hazel stare. "Our son loves that CD," She said and reached down for her son's hand when he tried to play with Lyo while their parents talked. Ryo sighed when she snatched the boy behind her as if Lyo was dirty. "Miss Joy was unable to tell us where you bought it. So she made us a copy it is the only way we can get him to sleep at night. Do they have others, like playtime songs?"

"I never bought the CD," Ryo said his cheeks turning slightly red shocking the parent who was amazed at his handsomeness. A waste she thought of her sister, single all this time. No wonder she was single, the attractive men were all gay. "But, Miss Joy, you may keep it if you wish."

"I don't understand." The mother said becoming irritated. " You won't tell me where you got it?"

"He didn't get it anywhere," Miss Joy said feeling sorry for her young student for having such bigoted parents. "The man singing on the CD is Detective MaClean. That is why it is over halfway in Japanese." Miss Joy enjoyed a moment of pure smugness as she watched her words sink into the parents standing before her. "At first I would call him everyday at nap time so that he could sing Landy to sleep, but then he made this CD and now all the kids love it."

"Oh..." The father of the other child said his eyes narrow as he approached Ryo. "What do the songs in Japanese say?" Ryo bristled at the menace in the man's tone.

"Ryo... Doll, I am getting hungry, how long do you intend to keep Dee waiting for us?" Alicia got to her feet making a show of placing a hand on her round tummy."

"This won't take long," Ryo offered a cold smile to the other parents. "-Just subliminal messages to grow up and be homosexual. My way of insuring we take over the world.-" Ryo muttered in Japanese causing Miss Joy to stare at him having never heard him use such a tone of voice even if she did not understand the words. Alicia giggled having spent the years after Leo's death learning Japanese. All while she was pregnant and in hiding she had studied the language. It was how she had come to her decision on what to name Landy. Ryo reached into his pocket for a note pad and began to write. He tore the page off and handed it to the irate father. "That is one of the songs, I think number three. I do not have time to write out all five of the Japanese songs, but I can tell you that five and seven are translated into English in six and eight." Ryo then turned to Miss Joy. "Did you give the invitations to every one in the class?" Ryo smiled sweetly as the father looked down at the neatly written kanji.

Miss Joy nodded, "the children are all excited." Miss Joy spoke with both Ryo and Alicia for a few moments more then sighed as the other parents took their child and stormed out of the room. The invitation to Lyo's fifth birthday party was left behind in the trash pail. Miss Joy waved Ryo and Alicia off with a sad smile as they took Lyo and headed out into the sunlight.

Break

Bikky wandered around ear the kitchen watching as Ryo tapped his foot to the music as he chopped chicken for the night's dinner. He loved their house, Bikky thought gazing at the lumpy sofa in the family room that, for all it's lumps, was as comfortable as anything he had ever sat on. He looked further into the living room where they received guests and admired Ryo's impeccable taste and cleanliness. Rain was shaping up to be just like him. His room was always clean. He said it was because his plants could not grow in a dirty room. Bikky refocused on the living area and smiled. All the other kids at school loved to come to their house. The area rug was imported from Japan while the drapes were made in Arcadia and the wood furniture and good sofa and love seat all came from IKEA.

Bikky moved into the kitchen and sighed at the delicious smells coming from the oven as a cake baked while Ryo put a large pan on the fire to heat adding a little vegetable oil to the pan. Bikky stared in amazement as the fire on the stove seemed to leap in greeting to Ryo dancing merrily in his presence. While the living room and family room were studies in varying degrees of comfort, the kitchen was all efficiency and grace. Stainless steel and shiny black appliances all gleamed with the care Ryo showed each piece. "If you are just going to hover, you may as well come over here and cut the carrots." Bikky gasped when Ryo spoke without turning around while he placed a pot of water with seasoning on the fire.

"Okay," Bikky stepped further into the kitchen. He accepted a knife and began to slice the vegetables while watching Ryo soak the chicken pieces he had cut in thick brown sauce. "Wow. Chicken Terriyaki tonight," Bikky sniffed appreciatively at the smells in the kitchen. They continued in silence for a while the only sound aside from the radio was the knife on the cutting board. Bikky cast small glances Ryo's way then sighed and went back to chopping. Dee looked into the kitchen then shook his head and left the two alone heading off Rain by tossing him a pack of pop tarts that he ate cold and finished his homework. Bikky looked again at Ryo then back at his hands. "I know what you're going to say."

"Bikky..." Ryo paused as he and Bikky had started speaking at the same time

"I know that I am young... But we are being careful and... I know I love her and she loves me. We have been together since I was like six you know." Bikky continued then sighed. When he could not think of anything more to say he peeked at Ryo surprised by that fact that he did not have to look up to look him in the eye. When had that happened? Bikky wondered to himself as he gazed at Ryo from an entirely new perspective. He could see how Dee had fallen so hard. Being hit with the full force of those eyes was something to remember.

"Bikky, I will not tell you not to," Ryo said surprising Bikky. "I know you are a teenager with hormones beyond your control. Despite what you may believe I understand." Ryo smiled then and added the chicken to the pan of hot oil. He sprinkled a little salt into the mix and began to stir with a big wooden fork and spatula. " I do not wish to create a situation where you feel it necessary to lie to me or do things behind my and Dee's backs. As long as you are being careful and understand the consequences of your actions and accept responsibility if it is needful I will say no more." Ryo placed the vegetables into the steaming water for a few minutes before he pulled them out and wrapped them in foil to be placed in the oven. Bikky felt as if the weight of a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders. Bikky had spoken at length with Laton about his fears of his fire use. Laton had laughed softly then explained that he had no reason to fear, then advised that he speak with Ryo. "Bikky..." Ryo said when the teenager was reaching into the fridge for a can of soda.

"Yes," Bikky turned around feeling the hairs at the nape of his neck prickle at the tone of Ryo's voice.

"Respect this house," Ryo words seemed to echo in the stylish kitchen. Bikky stood still and absorbed the meaning. He nodded to Ryo.

Ryo turned back to their dinner checking the boiling rice and gasped when he felt a strong hand on his arm turn him around. Bikky held Ryo in a light embrace. "Thanks... Dad," Bikky said then released Ryo after he had briefly returned the hug. "Smells good." Bikky grabbed his soda and left the kitchen. Ryo heaved a large sigh then turned back to his family's dinner.

Ryo tensed then relaxed when another pair of hands encircled his waist. A smile crept over his face as he felt Dee press into his back. "Okay?" Dee asked against the shell of a sensitive ear. Ryo nodded and turned his face up to Dee's searching lips.

"Everything's fine," Ryo said when his mouth was his own again.

"I told you it would be easier to let him come to us," Dee smirked as he wrapped his arms fully around Ryo while he stirred the chicken and poured more of the tasty sauce on the frying meat. "And I knew he would go to you."

"Yeah well," Ryo smiled as his eyes wandered to their large back yard full of a pool, enclosed hot tub, deck, gazebo, play area for Lyo including a swing set, slide and sandbox and an area for the kids to play basketball. Ryo often wondered why they even bothered to take Lyo to the park anymore then at the same time realized that he needed interaction with other children his age. "He's always told me."

Break

Carl Anderson frowned as a High prince of Arcadia strode into his office. Bad enough yesterday he had to deal with those people while he picked up his son. Last night he had taken the CD from his son's room then had to listen to his child scream for several hours until he fell into an exhausted slumber. Tricia, his wife, was not speaking to him because she had tried to cajole him into giving the CD back to no avail. He would not have his son influenced by those pedophilic sodomites. Carl looked with displeasure at High Prince Daphnus and his secretary as they sat. "How can I help you?" He asked refusing to utter the Your Highness that was supposed to be used to address him as a show of respect. He was an American for crying out loud. Just because the rest of the country licked his boots did not mean that Carl Jason Anderson had to. No sir.

Carl paused at the look of amusement on Daphnus face before those beautiful eyes turned to his secretary and nodded with an imperious gesture he only used when annoyed. Jash nodded his head concentrating on maintaining his human form he reached into his briefcase and pulled out several documents then addressed Mr. Anderson when he knew Daphnus would not deign to. "As you know," Jash said glad to hear the tinny sound of vocals through a beak silenced by his human esophagus. "X-Ta-C is a world wide foundation. Half of the profits from all sales, including concert tickets, album, promotional items and video are allotted to all the hospitals built in honor of the poor and destitute in the areas they serve. The other half going to maintain the safe houses built for the refuge of abused men, women and children, or individuals that have no where else to go."

"Yes very charitable," Carl muttered forcing a smile. He then looked closer at the royal in his office again amazed at his beauty. When he had first seen him all that time ago when their first album was released he had mistaken him for an astonishingly beautiful woman. It had been like a kick in the gut to realize that he was male.

"The point to this friendly recap," Jash said regaining Carl's attention. "Is that this hospital receives more than enough funds to provide exceptional care to its under privileged patients. Yet we have come across several cases of people in need of re-constructive surgery that have not received it. Underweight babies leaving the hospital before they are ready. Substituting casts for light wraps on bad sprains leaving a permanent disfigurement in some cases. The poor of this city are starting to look like deformed monsters because they are receiving sub-standard care. Why is that? I know you receive the proper amount of money. I sign the checks."

"Well," Carl could feel the sweat build on his forehead and bead on his upper lip. "We implemented a screening program and not all of the patients qualify for the funds." Carl stammered forcing a smile in the face of Daphnus cold stare. Still the prince said nothing. "If they make above the decided upon amount of money then they could pay for the operations and treatment."

"If they could afford to pay for the operations and treatment I do believe they would." Jash said his face turning red. He took several breaths and concentrated on maintaining a human appearance. "The truth is they are left with the awful choice of health care or rent. Surgery or food. Parents that have to take off their meager paying jobs to stay home with children discharged from the hospital long before they are ready."

"Well sir, if they went home it is probably because they chose to we have never told a parent they must take their child home," Carl explained glad that it was true. The look in Daphnus eyes seemed as if he could see right through him.

"Only because they exceeded the days that would be covered by the program. Knowing that they could not afford the extra care, they had no choice but to leave." Jash stared at the human before him feeling the urge to eat him and be done with the whole mess. He felt a mental tugging and looked at the high prince. Daphnus gave him a warning sigh and continued to refuse to speak. "Alright your Highness," Jash said after a probing look from Daphnus. "I want a copy of all of your financial records and all of the past cases. This hospital will now be audited by the accounting department of Arcadia."

"Files?" Carl said the color draining from his face as he stared at Jash and Daphnus.

"Yes, you know usually paper in folders, sometimes, with this new technology, it can be stored of computer discs." Jash stood to his feet. "If you will take me to them Ican collect them now." Carl stood as well his eyes panicked as he gazed at the high prince who now smirked at him. They knew. There was no way they could not know. Why else would they be auditing the facilities?

Carl stared as High Prince Daphnus pulled out his cell phone. "Hello Detective," Carl paused. His voice was husky, yet not deep. It seemed designed to confound normal observers into questioning his gender and their own sexuality. Feeling his body respond to the beautiful man, Carl forced the image of his wife to chase away his damning thoughts. "Yes I am well, thank you for asking. I was hoping Detective MaClean." Carl paused at the name and his mood turned black as they walked down the well kept halls of the hospital. "I need some legal advise..." Daphnus laughed as Ryo commented then switched to Japanese as he followed the irate accountant to their destination. Carl fumed as his mind went in several different directions at once. He half listened to Daphnus hoping that he would speak in English again. He needed a plan, he would need money soon. Real soon. Carl marched ahead of the intruders and made plans to call his lawyer as soon as he could.

Break

Count D sat in the garden watching as Aoi sat on the grass with Kurayami in her arms. The toddler was careful to sit still and not jostle her brother who stared up at her with mis-matched eyes, one deep purple and one blue. As he was now seven pounds, his face was remarkably less wrinkled though D feared that he would be small all his life. Perhaps even smaller than his papa. D stood to prepare the afternoon repast for his children and an extra snack for Chris who would be home from school soon. "Papa, Kura-Chan sleep now," Aoi called to Count D as he returned with her lunch.

D took his son into his arms while Aoi toddled over to her plate of fresh cut vegetables and fruit. "Aoi, dearest," Count D said speaking Mandarin to her as he always did, while Leon only spoke English. The child had learned both languages with ease. Now whenever she spoke to Leon she only spoke English and she spoke Mandarin to her papa, grand father and Sofu. "High Princess Andromache is bringing over Nicklaus and little Lyssa to play with you after lunch." Aoi's eyes brightened and she clapped her hands in glee. Count D smiled at his daughter. He hummed a gentle tune as he carried Kurayami to his bed.

Break

Mrs Joanne Stander tried to force her heart back into her chest as it seemed to be attempting to jump out so hard was it beating. She looked up the stairs to see her youngest son cowering at the top as he tried to see who had knocked on the door. Whenever they had visitors Justin hid from view ashamed of his burned and scarred appearance. "Y...Yes," Joanne gulped when the word came out as a squeak. Rissa hobbled out on her crutches to see her mother staring goggled eyed at one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Rissa vaguely recalled seeing him at the hospital, but he was not a part of the band. His honey colored hair gleamed in the deep light of the setting sun.

"Hello, I am detective Randy MaClean and I have a few questions concerning your experience with Saint Francis hospital. Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no, just finishing up afternoon lessons," Joanne stepped aside so that Ryo could enter her house. It was small and sparsely furnished with furniture that had seen better days but for all Ryo could tell it was spotless. Ryo noted the uniform that Mrs. Stander wore and knew she worked as a waitress at the restaurant down the street and around the corner. Close enough to walk Ryo added the information to his mental notepad while he pulled out his actual notepad and a pen.

"Now the insurance of the drunken driver has replaced or repaired your vehicle?" Ryo asked when he accepted the chair at the table. Ryo automatically shifted his balance when the chair wobbled beneath him. Watching as she sat, he realized she must have offered him the best chair she had. The kitchen, where the family took their meals was also furnished with old, ratty things, but clean. He looked out of the window and saw clothes hanging on a line.

"We can't afford much, I do not have a washer, but I make sure my kids are clean," Joanne said her lip firming in the face of her poverty.

"Admirable," Ryo smiled at her his heart paining him as he hoped he could find a way to help them.

"As for the car, well the insurance company paid for it to be fixed so Nathan can get to work. That's my husband. He is a janitor at Rissa's school. She can go back next week."

"I am glad to hear that," Ryo said then sighed when he saw the tears in Joanne's eyes. He knew, from studying the files from the hospital that Daphnus had given him the other day that Rissa may never dance again not without extensive medical attention and rehabilitation. Services the family could not afford. "What school does she attend?" Ryo asked trying to bring the woman around from her morose thoughts.

"Oh, um, Core South High School. She is in ninth grade and so smart too. Always does her homework and helps me with Justin. Look," Joanne got to her feet and bustled away with the doting smile of a proud parent. She returned a moment later with Rissa's latest grade slip. "Not so good with geography," Joanne explained the one C that was the lowest grade on the entire card. "But right smart." Ryo nodded as he handed the card back to her. "Oh please forgive me, how rude," Joanne replaced the card on the old refrigerator that leaned slightly to the left. "Can I offer you something. I have fresh water or... Milk."

"Oh, no thank you, my partner and I had lunch not too long ago before we split up for the day." Ryo explained showing her the bottle of water that he had been carrying when he entered the house.

"Detective MaClean?" Joanne began but heard her daughter gasp as realization hit her.

"You..." Rissa trembled on her crutches as he hobbled closer to Ryo. "You're Rain's father!"

"The singer you like?" Joanne smiled at her daughter then her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, the house is... I am sorry to show you something like this." Joanne teared up looking at the shabbiness of her home in the face of the celebrity in her midst.

"I will take it as an insult if you continue your shame." Ryo said his heart paining him to see them suffer so. Ryo looked around at the bits of plastic pottery. For all the inexpensive accessories, the house was clean and flowers the pots held were well tended. "In fact, your home is lovely. It is clean and cared for. You do what you can, with what you have. I have seen people with so much more than you squander their gifts needlessly." Ryo's smile warmed Joanne and Rissa. "I am honored that you would welcome me." Ryo clasped his hands in front of him as he did when appearing in the Arcadian court as Prince of the eastern Dragons. "Now please, sit with me and tell me all about your experiences at Saint Francis hospital." Joanne and Rissa nodded. Rissa sighed as she looked into the stairway and saw Justin crouched by the door staring at Ryo with nothing less than awe. Rissa smiled hoping to encourage her brother to come out of hiding. Justin shook his head the rustling of his stringy hair disturbing the wind enough for Ryo to turn and see him as he dashed up the stairs and out of sight. Ryo sighed. He would definitely have to do something about the state of this family.

Break

It smelled lovely. Lord D sniffed the cup that Princess Clarisande held out to him. "Please Lord D." Clarisande said touching his arm as gently as she could manage. "I mean no offense, you know. I think you are beautiful, but right now, you look like a skin wrapped skeleton."

"I could never take offense at you speaking the truth," Lord D whispered then tried to push himself up to a sitting position his arms trembling with the effort. The slight movement caused his empty stomach to heave. "At this rate, I will lose the child. My body is losing the strength to sustain it." Lord D said tears leaking from his eyes.

"When was the last time you retained food?" Clarisande asked as she helped him to sit up amazed at how light he was. She could lift him with one hand. No wonder JJ had come to her in tears begging for the help that Lord D swore he did not need. He had claimed to be fine. He had said that he had survived the rigors of childbirth before. But this was different, this was killing him.

"Two weeks ago," Lord D admitted feeling his abnormally pale face flush. "When the sickness first started. Father said each Kami has one if they make it to two they are not likely to survive. Male Kami's have rarely survived birth. But I had two the first time. Now I have nothing left. My body is strained, it is too soon. He wept as he told me that if I had not connected to D as I did. My body never would have conceived. But we all know, D would have miscarried if I had not. What else could I do?" Lord D dissolved into tears his frail hands coming up to cover his face marked by dark circles his cheekbones once so smooth now sunken and sallow.

"You knew the risks and you did it anyway," Clarisande sniffled. "You gave your life for your son. Here," Clarisande held the chalice to Lord D's lips. "It is vitamins and plant extracts mixed with mirandia milk and Maisia juice. Also," Clarisande paused lifting Lord D's head for he had not the strength to hold the cup in his hands. "Celestial's tears."

"My lady?" Lord D gasped turning his face from the cup. "Soofu A said that my father's progeny were all spoiled. I have to suffer the consequences of my actions."

"Are you so anxious to die?!" Clarisande yelled tears falling down her face thinking of Sofu D as he too had approached her on behalf of his son. Every bit of his strength that he had given Lord D was regurgitated he was at his limits. "For one so powerful as your father to throw away his pride and ask for aid." Clarisande mused aloud. "If you can not think of yourself then think of him. Think of D who still needs his father's guiding hand. What about Kibo and Shinrai? JJ? Aoi needs her grandfather as does Kurayami. Your patients need you. Will you selfishly abandon all of us here who love you? And the child? Will you take him with you?" Clarisande placed her hand on Lord D's bony abdomen staring in horror at the sunken depression of his bed robe. She could see his ribs through the fine silk. Her slanted eyes flashed with desperate anger and determined love. Clarisande held the chalice, a heavy sigh of relief falling from her as Lord D drank.

Break

Dee watched Ryo as he worked. Pummeling the bread dough as one would a punching bag at a gum. He wanted to say something but knew Ryo would work his problem out in his own. Dee smiled as he recalled the heated look Ryo had sent his way. That was one way to distract himself from his problems. But Ryo had turned away wishing to think some more. So he had gone into the kitchen instead leaving Dee to anticipate a feast. Ryo stared off into the distance not seeing it or his surroundings. Dee sighed, perhaps it would not hurt to offer a little bit of advise. But he was horrible when it came to this kind of thing. Usually it was Ryo who worked out these kind of problems. Dee smiled as a thought occurred to him and he approached Ryo. "Hey, Baby."

"Yeah?" Ryo did not turn around but his hands gentled as he kneaded the dough forcing himself to calm down before he baked the bread on the counter with his heightened temperature.

"You want to help the Stander family?" Ryo did not bother to answer the obvious question. "There are thousands of poor in this city. You can not shelter them all or we would soon join them."

"I know," Ryo said so softly that Dee had to strain to catch the words.

"Besides," Dee stood behind Ryo and turned him to the side so he could better look into his fathomless eyes. "If you give a man a fish..."Dee grinned as he watched Ryo's eyes light with the fire of excited understanding.

"Dee!" Ryo hugged Dee tight his hands pressed firmly to Dee's back as he drank in the sweet masculine scent of his lover. "Thank you...Chotto..." Ryo winced hiding his face from Dee in the toned pectoral muscles he was pressed against. "Dee... Koibito, go change your shirt."

"What? Why?" Dee asked his brow lowering when Ryo stepped hastily away from him. Understanding came and he glowered as Ryo held up his hands covered in sticky bread dough. "Why you!" Ryo laughed dashing away to the other side of the kitchen with Dee in hot pursuit. "I'll get you," Dee delighted in seeing Ryo laugh and play so much. Ryo ducked under Dee's outstretched arms only to feel the belt on his pants snagged from behind. Dee hauled Ryo against the counter and kissed him soundly. "You better put extra cinnamon in that." Dee said when he peeled his lips away.

Ryo was smiling after him as he sauntered up the stairs. The back door opened and Ryo's smile dimmed as Bikky entered the kitchen and dropped his bag. "Bikky," Ryo greeted his son and went to wash his hands before he moved the bread dough into a bowl and covered it with a wet towl. All the while Bikky stood staring about himself as if in shock. "Where's Rain? Oh," Ryo said looking out the window into the backyard to see Rain's slender form laying on a patch of grass that was surrounded by many flowers in various colors. Rain lay on his stomach with his journal in hand drinking in the beauty of the world around him while Lyo sat contentedly in his sandbox. "Bikky," Ryo said when Bikky trudged over to the kitchen table and sat as if he carried the world. "Are you okay?"

"Ryo... I need help," Bikky said the catch in his voice worrying Ryo who dried his hands and sat down at the table so that he could talk with Bikky. "I don't know what to do." Ryo was becoming more worried as still Bikky would not meet his eyes. When he did look up they were swimming with tears so that the pure blue orbs resembled the turbulent sea. "Today at school..." Bikky paused as if reliving the horror of his experience over again. "Today Carol told me... she said... she's late."

Powdered Sugre 22

Wake Up

(Your Life Is Calling)

Bikky could not recall the house being so silent since they had moved in. Ryo sat with him at the table and said nothing but Bikky knew that Ryo's mind was working, he could tell by the small furrow in his usually smooth brow. He did not look upset, or worried, in fact to Bikky's mind he did not even look surprised. While Bikky felt his entire world imploding, Ryo sat in an unreal calmness that worked to help Bikky's racing heart slow down. "What do we do now?" Bikky asked when Ryo continued his silent thoughts.

Ryo looked up as if he had forgotten that Bikky was even in the room with him. He had heard the words, and he thought of calling Lord D to look at Carol, then he remembered that Lord D was ill. His next thought was having Daphnus reevaluate Bikky's trust fund and see how they could make it into an account to help Carol and the child while they both finished school. He also thought of where they would live and how it would figure in with his and Dee's career. All the while wondering what rank in Arcadia the child of the son of a prince would have and if Laton would bless the birth of young, unwed parents. Then he thought of them getting married, it was modern times, they did not have to wed, but it would simplify things. Or would it? Ryo could remember meeting Carol's aunt, both in New York and here in California, she was a pleasant woman, a bit stern, but loving in her own way. How would she respond to the news?

"This is the song that doesn't endddd," Lyo burst into the house with Rain, marching as he sang at the top of his lungs. "Yes it goes on and on my frienddddd! Some people staaaarted singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that doesn't enddddd..." He marched around the living room singing then tromped into the kitchen to march around the table. Rain entered the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator. "Yes it goes on and on my frienddddd!" As Lyo continued his march through the house singing.

"Ryo?" Bikky said again when he could hear his own thoughts in his head again. "What to do?"

"Check the bread," Ryo said getting to his feet. "Don't want it to rise too much." Bikky stared at Ryo's back as he got to his feet and went to the counter.

For a few moments Bikky wondered if Ryo had not heard him. "Ryo? Carol is late, what should I do?"

"Has she seen a doctor?" Ryo asked patting the bread then putting it into a well oiled pan. "Or taken one of the over the counter tests? Though I would suggest a doctor."

Bikky shook his head, thinking better of his actions he answered, "No," knowing that Ryo could not hear his head shaking.

"Well that is the first thing that we should do." Ryo said, he put the bread in the heated oven. Then turned to face Bikky. "Too bad Lord D is sick, we will just have to schedule an appointment with..." Ryo paused as he thought of taking Carol to a regular clinic. "No... There is another option." Ryo went to the phone and dialed the consulate. "Hello, Lady Aurora, how are you doing." As Ryo exchanged pleasantries with the vampire, Bikky feared that he would suggest she do something to Carol. Realizing he was being irrational Bikky calmed his breathing and paid attention. He knew Ryo, loved him and Ryo returned the affection not only to him, but to Carol as well. "Is Sofu available?" Then it all made sense to him. "Yes, tomorrow after school I will bring them. Thank you," Ryo hung up the phone then went back to making dinner.

"Ryo... I'm sorry," Bikky got to his feet to stand beside Ryo.

"You are young, Bikky. So young," Ryo sighed. "You both have the whole world in front of you. Carol is supposed to be going to college. Do you know how hard that is going to be with a baby?"

"Then I will take time off from school and watch it while she goes to class."

"You are not dropping out of school," Ryo said in a firm voice that allowed no room for argument.

"Who's dropping out of school?" Dee stormed into the kitchen when he heard Ryo's raised voice. "What's up baby?" Dee brushed a kiss on Ryo's cheek, they all sighed as Lyo came marching back downstairs.

"Yes it goes on and on my frienddddd... Some people staaaarted singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..." Lyo added clapping to his singing going around the couch. Ryo placed long fingers on his brow. Getting back to the meat he began to fry the steaks while the potatoes boiled. He got out the materials to mash them then flipped the meat and went into the refrigerator for fresh vegetables to cut up.

"Carol is late, she could be pregnant, we will find out for sure tomorrow." Ryo explained watching his food cook hoping that Dee would maintain a level head.

"Not one of the lucky ones." Dee mused with a soft chuckle that confounded Ryo. "Of all the babes I trounced, I never left em' with a kid."

"Dee, don't be crude," Ryo turned and saw that Dee's chuckle was not full of mirth. He gasped then went back to his cooking at the fire in Dee's eyes.

"I would rather be crude than an idiot!" Dee said to Bikky. "I thought Ryo taught you more sense."

"I'm sorry," Bikky said again the same time Ryo said, "Dee please."

"What... you are going to take care of it?" Dee groused folding his arms over his chest. "I see what Soofu A meant when he told Sofu D that his children were spoiled. They do stupid things and then leave it up to him to either solve it or live with the consequences. You are doing the same damn thing."

"Dee, let's not discuss it now," Ryo turned back to his cooking.

"Now or when? We are not taking this issue to bed with us," Dee reminded Ryo of their attempts at keeping arguments out of the bedroom. Ryo's best way of doing that was to simply lock Dee out of the bedroom when he was displeased with him. Bikky stared between his parents with tears in his eyes. He had never meant to make them argue. They were one of the best examples of a solid relationship. Yeah they argued and Ryo would not have sex with Dee if he was upset, but there was something more here. They had never argued, seriously argued, about the boys.

"Please, it will be okay, please don't fight," Bikky begged he looked up when he heard Rain come into the kitchen with a worried frown on his pretty face. "I won't quit school, I'll get a job or something, and uh... just don't fight okay." Bikky begged he pulled Ryo into a hug surprising Dee that he and Ryo were the same height. Bikky held Ryo as if protecting him from Dee.

"Bikky," Dee deflated and slumped against the counter. "You're only fifteen, Carol is barely eighteen. Life is just starting and you've gone and added a big responsibility."

"We do not know that for sure," Ryo sighed. "She could bleed tomorrow or next week and it will all be just a nice little episode in the tapestry of life." Bikky paused wondering at Ryo's sudden urge to speak poetry. "What you need to do now is finish your homework," Ryo sent Bikky from the kitchen. With his head lowered he walked past Rain without a word. "Dee you call Daphnus and see if he can take Rain to rehearsals tomorrow, Rain you go ask Alicia if she would mind being with Lyo tomorrow while we take Carol and Bikky to the consulate. Sofu is going to have a look."

"Uh, okay, I was just coming to tell you that JJ called," Rain nodded afraid of the tense atmosphere in his home. Ryo noted the slight tremor and feared the worse having last seen Lord D looking like death approached him at rapid speed. "He said that Lord D is doing better, Princess Clarisande helped him. He is still too weak to work, but he is no longer dying."

"That's good," Ryo sighed with pleasure. Dee grinned and passed a hand over Rain's head.

"Some people staaaaarted singing it not knowing what it was..."

Lyo's loud song reverberated through Ryo's already throbbing head. "Rain if you could... make... him... stop." Rain laughed a little then went out into the living room where his youngest brother was still singing and marching clapping his hands to the tune of his own making. Dee watched, fascinated, while Rain spoke a few words and the boy quieted down and headed off to retrieve his coloring books and crayons. Rain then turned a bright smile on his parents then went to help Bikky with his homework. Ryo heaved a loud expulsion of air. He flipped his steak and checked the bread before beginning to chop the vegetables. Dee grumbled going to make a few phone calls while Ryo finished cooking dinner.

Break

Count D stood on the tips of his toes to place a kiss on Leon's lips while he waved him off to work. The Consulate was trying to be home to them, and he sighed missing the docile calm of the pet shop. The builders were going fast, but even then, he did not know how long it would take after they were done for his grandfather to reset the parameters of the shop. Count D wondered if it would even be the same as it was before, or would his father accommodate their fast growing family and many friends. Aoi tugged his finger. Count D looked down at his daughter to see her raising her hands. He bent to pick her up while humming a Mandarin lullaby. "Shall we go check on Kura-Chan?" D asked the small girl in his arms.

"Hai papa," Aoi clapped her hands. The found Kurayami awake in his little bed. "Hi little brother," Aoi peeked over the side of the bed. Count D laughed when the baby blew a kiss. As he grew in size, his wrinkles smoothed out so that he more closely resembled his relatives. "He is a beautiful baby, Count D." D started then relaxed as Heaven appeared beside in a puff of fragrant smoke. As she solidified Count D scooped Kurayami into his arms and patted his back.

"Thank you Heaven, might I ask how you are doing?" Count D went to the changing table to clean his bottom. "Father says that when they, my children, reach adulthood, they will choose to live as either a human or a Kami. If they choose a Kami, their bodies will no longer produce waste."

"This is true," Heaven said for she had avoided his question. Being human and vampire and angel she was plagued with the benefits and drawbacks of each race. Wishing for a middle ground of peace she knew could only be found in death Heaven aimed a rueful smile at Aoi.

"Soon... sleep comes. Then smile at his grace." Aoi gave Heaven a smile with her odd words as she toddled after Count D to hand him the wipes and diapers along with his powder. "Papa, I help." Heaven stood for a while watching as the small family went about their day while Leon worked. A typical family. Heaven sniffled, dissolved into smoke and left them alone. Count D turned at her passing to see nothing amiss in the room. He sighed then went back to cleaning his son. Today he would take his children to see their grandfather. According to JJ, the children would help to bolster his spirits. Sofu had come by to let him know that his father was better, but far from well. The angel tears had saved his life, but only love would save his flagging spirit.

"Come sweetlings," Count D carried Kurayami and reached a hand for Aoi. He found his father lounging in the garden. A fairy sat at his side feeding him grapes and sliced peaches. Gentle breezes coursed through the garden. Count D approached his father. At the sight of his sire, Count D's breathing caught in his throat. Though he was eating and JJ had assured him that he had gained weight, Lord D looked pathetically frail. "Chi Chi Ue," Count D said sitting beside his father on the lounge. "Please may I?" Count D accepted the platter of fruit. "Aoi, go find your uncles and play for a while. Kura-chan and I will take care here." Aoi nodded her head reaching to kiss her grandfather, she scooted to her feet and ran off further in the garden to find her uncles playing with the Kirin foals. Count D summoned a bassinet that he laid the infant in.

"I can manage, Princess Clarisande decided that I could not feed myself, but I am fine." Lord D tried to take the platter from Count D and feed himself only to have Count D hold it aloft. "Nani-"

"If you can reach it, I will give it to you," Count D smirked when his sire slumped back tired from his efforts to sit up.

"Such impertinence, I would never speak to my father so," Lord D huffed. He would have said more, but a peach was put into his mouth.

"No, you've said worse," Count D gasped then looked over his shoulder at Sofu who stood with a smile on his face. Q-Chan chirped on his shoulder her tiny paw on his cheek. The furry form was the only way that she could enjoy the sunlight with any degree of comfort. "You are looking better child." Sofu gave a small smile. "Behave, or I will give your offspring leave to berate you." Q-Chan squeaked and stomped her little webbed foot on Sofu's shoulder.

Count D sat in silence for a while feeding his father fruit until he shook his head. "Desist, I promise I can eat no more." Lord D raised a frail hand and was surprised when Count D took the small hand in his own. "Child?" Lord D forced his eyes open and gasped as he looked at his son.

Count D clutched his father's hand his face pale as his eyes filled but he blinked rapidly refusing to shed the tears that threatened with each heartbeat. "I know, that I am released from the parental constraints," Count D began. "I have more freedom than any Kami in history, but You and grandfather can still feel me when I am in distress so great is the love that you bear me. Do you not think it works both ways?" Count D could not stop the single tear that escaped his careful guarding. "Chi Chi Ue, I felt you dying...And there was nothing I could do about it." Count D sighed his lip trembled but he vowed he would not give in to sobs that would upset his children. "I could hear my brother scream in fear and I could not help him either. Please Chi Chi Ue," Count D kissed his father's hand. "Please take care that you live."

"Gomen... Gomen nasai," Lord D used all of his strength to sit up and take Count D into his arms. Count D stilled afraid to return the embrace for his father was so thin he could easily break him. "I will rest now and recoup my strength. I will get better." Lord D spoke the words with a finality that Count D and Sofu could believe. Q-Chan chirped and left her husband to sleep on the pillow beside her son's head. Count D sighed, leaving his father in the care of Sofu so that he could monitor the children where they played in the Kirin's garden. Sofu sat keeping silent vigil while his precious child slept.

Break

JJ rounded the corner crashing into a solid wall of muscle. "Well, you are looking better." Berkeley commented on the dark circles that had begun to fade from underneath JJ's eyes.

"Oh, Sorry my work has been so poor lately commissioner. My Darling has been gravely ill. We feared for his life." JJ explained hoping the commissioner would accept his reason and leave him be. There was no more that he could safely explain. Even Jeremy, his cousin, was left in the dark about his particular family. Soon though, JJ mused, soon they would have to do something before the world noticed that the special Arcadian CIA officers had all ceased to age. It was especially noticeable in Ryo who it seemed, as time went by, got more beautiful.

"He is ill quite a bit, I do hope it is not contagious. It would be disadvantageous to have my best detectives hospitalized." Berkeley said with a concerned smile he waved at JJ then went back into his office. He would do some investigating of his own. He had read all of Orcot's notes on the Pet Shop as well as those of the late Randolph. What was it about those Chinese men that filled this city with a slight unrest that he knew would be worse if they ever left. They were entrenched and had a hold on his precinct as well with them marrying his detectives or enlisting them for that Arcadian army. Speaking of Arcadia... Where in the hell was it?

Break

Carol tried her best to focus on the glittering jewels of the consulate as she held on to Bikky's hand. They passed the throne room on their way to the suite of rooms where Sofu was waiting for them. Dee looked tired and Ryo looked well rested as if Dee had sat up wanting Ryo and Ryo had slept the night through ignoring him. Bikky could not believe he had been the cause of an argument between the two most important people in his life. He had tried so hard to make them proud. Even going so far as to get extra tutoring so that he would do well in school. Looking after Rain, heck that was no chore really, he adored Rain and Lyo. They were a family. Family? Bikky sighed. Perhaps he would make that family larger.

Bikky always knew that he would give Ryo and Dee grandchildren, he just never expected it to be so soon. The halls seemed to go on forever reminding Bikky of the magic in the pet shop. Bikky gasped when the halls were growing larger, longer, wider. He held in a smile when he realized that they were no longer in Los Angeles. Glancing out a grand window, Arcadia spread out before him in verdant hills and lush foliage. He inhaled the sweet scent of the ocean that was just visible beyond the the trees. "It will be alright, Bikky," Ryo's words came to him seeming from a distance and Bikky noted that he had ceased to follow them.

Ryo inclined his head shocked that Dee nodded his encouragement. Last night he had been so disappointed in Bikky, today, underneath the sun of Arcadia, he seemed mellow. The sky in LA had been overcast and raining. Ryo too paused to appreciate the beauty of the sunny sky. "A whole new world,"Dee muttered earning a soft laugh from Bikky.

"At the moment, I am glad that Rain is elsewhere in this place." Bikky smiled wishing the exact opposite. Bikky frowned trying to remember when he had begun to depend on Rain to help him deal with the tougher issues of life. The younger boy was surprisingly tough, yet wise. Beautiful in a feminine way, but strong as a young boy should be. He was almost a perfect replica of Ryo. "The last thing I need right now is for him to break out in song." Bikky mused. He sighed in relief as they came upon the door marked with the symbol of the Kirin. The great beast had gladly allowed the Kami to dwell in their garden while the shop was rebuilt on earth.

Zarro had off course offered the esteemed guests their own suite, but Count D and Lord D had both declined to build their own garden in the palace. Their suite was near enough that Lord D and Count D did not suffer the ill effects of being away from a natural garden as they had both done while in New York. Bikky started when the door was opened and Sofu stood before them in a satin creation of deep green with white gardenia sewn along the hem and cuffs. At his throat was petals of what appeared to be a still living bloom. Its fragrance clouded Bikky's mind as he stared at the beautiful creature before him.

"Enough dawdling, I do not have all day," Sofu intoned ushering them all inside. Carol sat in silence while Sofu looked at her his deep golden eyes penetrating her to her very core. "Humans are easy to read, like books with but a few pages written in language any child could comprehend." Sofu smiled his small smirk that infuriated all who saw it. "The only life you bear is your own." Sofu turned away from Carol. "If you will excuse me I must see to my son." Sofu had left them alone each of them stunned into silence.

"He just looked at her," Bikky's voice carried the amazement of his fathers and Carol. "He say's that Lord D is more skilled than he is, but... Lord D would have at least had to touch her."

"No," Bikky yelped at Lady Aurora's words so close to him that he could feel a cold shiver run down his spine where the warm tingle of her breath should have been. She stood in a crimson dress edged in silver and gold making sure to keep to the shadows so that the sun could not find her pale hued skin. "My son would have touched her to be considerate of your frail human sensibilities. Sofu simply does not care, therein he admits that my D has more skill. It takes more than the knowledge of a tune to play a symphony."

"Cryptic must run in the family," Dee muttered when he was sure the ancient vamp had left them alone.

"Um Dee," Ryo said his sigh of relief turning into a worried frown. "If she is not pregnant, why is she late? Pregnant was the simple answer. I fear we need to have Sofu look for something that could be worse."

"Worse, like... Is Carol sick?" Bikky asked for Carol had dissolved into tears.

"I wish I knew," Ryo patted his son's trembling shoulder as they went to find Rain and wait for his rehearsal to be over. For sure things in their life was about to get a lot more complicated.  
Powdered Sugre 23

May It Be

(Complicated)

Ryo, Dee, Carol and Bikky walked down the halls of the Arcadian palace in search of the practice room where X' Ta-C was rehearsing. Ryo gasped as they could hear Kenneth singing long before they rounded the corner into the room. "I've got a pocket, got pocket full of sunshine..." He smiled when he saw Bikky and the others enter the room. Dee looked around for Rain then was nearly blown away as he belted from his position beside Daphnus' son.

"Take me away..." Rain nodded his head and tapped his foot to the beat. Ryo and Dee leaned back forgetting their troubles as they watched their little Rain shine like the sun.

"Hey sexy," Ryo tensed at the soft voice that whispered in his ear. He turned to meet the deep eyed stare of Brian. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Aren't you married to..." Ryo looked around as he tried to remember the name of the young man he had met when last summer's tour had passed through Pittsburgh. "Justin."

"He loves me," Brian said winking at Dee. "He would never deny me a bounce with someone so luscious."

"Man, let it go," Bikky muttered coming to stand beside Ryo before Dee could say anything to Brian. "The last person to try anything with him, burned..." Bikky grinned then patted Carol's hand before letting it go to wrap his arms around Ryo. "Alive." He added when Brian simply stared at him. Brian laughed and turned away noting that as he did, Bikky released Ryo.

"Alright boys," Daphnus said halting the music. "Now, Brian has arranged for us to have a guest for our next album, but... It would be rude to expect him to stay in a hotel for the entire summer, yet I would not want to ask him to live at the consulate." Daphnus words carried an extreme meaning, for at night when the consulate was closed to outsiders, it was simply a front that lead directly to Arcadia, with no oblique halls and mind twists.

"I am actually going to have to go see about his plane arrangements and when he will be here." Brian announced as he packed up his briefcase. " I will let you know when he gets to town and you can tell me where to take him." Brian left the room to the sigh of Ryo glad to see him go. His stares were uncomfortable and he refused to take no for an answer. Ryo would really hate to have to hurt the man to prove his point. Daphnus sighed as Brian left then turned to Ryo and Dee.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Dee demanded when still Daphnus said nothing. Before Daphnus could answer a commotion at the door drew their attention. Ryo gasped to see Alicia storming into the room.

"Where is he?!" Her eyes scanned the area coming around to rest on Ryo. "Damn you!" Ryo eyes widened and he shook his head. Ryo placed his palms up in a conciliatory manner and backed away as she charged forward her finger poking into his chest. "If I had known... I would have stayed in the sea, or at least chosen to make this child externally...now it's too late and I... Aught to hurt you."

"What!?" Dee shoved Ryo behind him and addressed the enraged dragon.

"Do you know the true gestation period of a dragon?" Alicia asked her eyes lit with a terrifying internal flame. Ryo shook his head. He swallowed and tried to appear calm hoping that it would calm Alicia, though her upset fed his flames and he was beset by a need to protect the mother of his child. Her agitation furthered his need and he had to work to cool his hands knowing that she was upset with him he felt heavy guilt.

"I am sorry, but I do not," Ryo tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and Alicia paused finding him oddly alluring. Just as she was becoming lost in his sweet dark eyes she noted Dee's hand at Ryo's waist. He was not hers, could never be hers. "How long?" Ryo asked cautiously stepping to Alicia who sat with a deflated sigh.

"Your grandmother, Queen Torcha, she, she carried her first for nearly four years." Alicia admitted with a fearful tremor. "Some dragons can carry for... The most internal up to date is six years. Laton said your mother got off lightly because your father was human, and she was living as a human. She only carried you for nine months." Alicia breathed heavily placing her hand on her rounded tummy. "Because you have acknowledged your Dragon ancestry, and are half dragon, I am whole dragon, they are unsure how long I will carry this child. There are some dragons that can nest an egg for two hundred years. Carrying internally does shorten the gestation, but... Maybe three years Ryo... I might be pregnant for three or four years!"

"I am sorry," Ryo said again shaking his head. Honey gold tresses floated about his face in a silken fall. "I did not know, my grandparents insisted they have a child of my blood..."

"Its not your fault," Alicia grumbled rubbing her tummy. "I just mentioned, at my last check up, that I was looking forward to seeing our baby. Then when I said three more months, that's when the doctor told me. It was just such a shock." Alicia would have said more but a strong gust of wind buffeted them both from the enormous windows that covered one side of the large studio. Ryo beheld the majestic sight of his grandparents scales shining in the bright Arcadian sun as they soared over the dark war tower. Coming close to the windows, they both shifted to their human shapes and vaulted through the opening. Torcha landed with a graceful click of her high heeled shoes and Laton stomped to his place beside her. Rain stared open mouthed as Torcha's long, dark hair settled about her waist in the residual wind from their now invisible wings.

"Greetings youngling," Laton said to Ryo while Torcha hurried to Alicia.

"You rushed off so quickly," Torcha placed a slim hand with dangerous long nails painted an iridescent green that gleamed next to Alicia's pale skin. "It must be a shock to you, but you are thinking with a human brain inside of a dragon's body." Torcha's face softened in a gentle expression that Ryo had never thought to see on the ancient beast. "The time is as nothing to us creatures. Time is but the passage of a mortal life to us."

"In the long scheme of your existence the time will seem as nothing," Laton assured Alicia, Ryo and Dee. "Come back to our palace and rest," Laton steered Alicia to the window. "You need time to process everything, but rest assured that it will get easier to accept." Alicia gave a shuddering breath, embraced her friends then jumped from the window with Laton and Torcha. Ryo and Dee stood for a moment watching as the golden scales seemed to highlight the red and green dragon that was soon lost behind the shifting clouds.

Daphnus sighed then called Ryo and Dee over. "I must again command your attention," Daphnus turned a bright smile on Ryo and Dee while Andy and the rest of the group sat down. "You are the most normal family we have. Would you mind?"

"You want to house a stranger with us all summer?" Dee asked refocusing on the their previous subject with a level of concentration that surprised Carol. She had thought that the distraction of the Dragon's would have interrupted his chain of thought. Over the years, she had come to think that the only thing he focused on was getting Ryo in bed. But, she gave a soft laugh, how else would he have become and remained such a good detective? He had to have a sharp mind. "What do you mean normal?"

"Well," Nestoir was quick to move in front of Daphnus before the prince could begin his explanations. "I will tell them so that we can get out of here before dinner time." Nestoir took a moment to laugh at Daphnus frown while Ken worked to suppress a laugh at his father's expense. They had been put through a grueling rehearsal and he was holding his hair off his neck to cool his overheated skin. " Count D and Leon are living at the consulate, or rather on Arcadia. Lord D is newly pregnant and Angel and Collins... Well, no," Nestoir laughed as he thought of Angel and Collins. "Chihaya and Kagetsuya are not even human, and I know they might not walk around their house with their wings out, but their house does not even have a guest room... you see where this is leading?"

"And he can not be in a hotel?" Dee asked when Ryo sighed heavily.

"For an entire season?" Nestoir said. "He will be... fun. I met him a while ago, and..." Carol shuddered watching as Sofu D walked past the open door of the studio. The beautiful Kami leaned against the wall for a moment before he shoved away from the wall his entire body seemed to shake with the effort to remain upright.

"Soofu?" Rain addressed Sofu D with the utmost respect as he went to grasp his arm. "Are you injured?" He asked when Carol came to stand beside them.

"No, child, I am fine," Sofu tried to smile but paused when he felt a strong surge of energy. He shoved away from Rain before he inadvertently drained the young man. "It will better before nightfall. My son is regaining his strength." Sofu gazed at Carol and saw her watching him with tears in her eyes. "What do you want?" He asked seeing the questions on her face. She found it hard to believe that she had just seen him less than an hour ago. He had been so vibrant then now he looked pale, wilted even.

"Um... you can see what is wrong. I mean you knew I am not pregnant, and Ryo said there would be something else wrong... What is it?"

"Child, what is wrong," Sofu heaved a tired sigh and smiled when Andy came to see if he were alright. "The princess can more aid you than I. The human mind and emotions are far beyond my understanding." Sofu walked down the hall with a graceful gait that was slower than anyone had ever seen him use.

"I have never seen him look so..." Rain paused his brow wrinkling. "So old."

"He feeds his strength into Lord D," Andy said then looked at Carol. "Here is my card, call me next week. Be at ease, Sofu would have told you if there was a medical reason to be upset. He is not that careless where humans are concerned." Carol heaved a large sigh of relief then rushed back to Bikky's side. "Before, Lord D continued to regurgitate wasting the effort, now he is receptive and is vastly improved. By weeks end both of them will be up to their old tricks." Andy watched as he went to his own room. "I do not know if that is a good thing." Andy placed her arm around Rain's shoulder again amazed at how small he was underneath the large clothes he wore and lead him back over where Nestoir was still speaking with Ryo and Dee.

"Besides," Nestoir said when Dee sighed as Ryo looked ready to agree with the prince if only to get him to be quiet. A reaction usually caused by Daphnus, Ryo smirked and looked at Nestoir ready to tell him so. "It would be nice if he were with a member of the group."

"Sure, whatever, just stop convincing us." Dee grumbled becoming bored. "Is rehearsal over now? I am getting hungry and Ryo has been marinating our dinner since last night."

"We are all done for the day, you may leave if it is your wish," Daphnus pouted. "Though I thought you might want to join us here for dinner and wait for the singer to show up. But I suppose that I can have a guard bring him to your house later."

"He is coming today?" Ryo asked his eyes wide. "You arranged for him to come into town without even asking us if he could stay first? I know royalty can be a bit high handed, but that is a bit much."

"Do not over extend your energy in a wasteful wrath at us." Daphnus said secretly gloating that he was able to speak despite Nestoir's attempts to keep him from monologuing. "The truth is that we had indeed planned to have our fellow musician in one of the best hotels in town, however someone, for nefarious, monetary gain I am sure, tipped off the press and they have been camped there since last night. If we want to preserve his nerves and insure a productive summer session we thought it would be imperative that we make other arrangements. However, on such short notice we were left with an extreme amount of few options." Dee and Ryo stared at Daphnus in horror when it seemed as if he would go on. Daphnus smiled at them both and continued. "We know that your house, despite Rain living there, is not swamped by raging fanatics on a daily basis. Perhaps because of the fact that you are both detectives is intimidating to the average fan who does not want to be brought up on charges of stalking. Or it could be that he makes himself accessible by attending a public, albeit upscale, school, and lives a normal life just like the rest of the world. Very commendable by the way." Daphnus paused and winked at Rain. " So you see, in the amount of time we had, it was the best option to ask if he would be able to stay with you all. Not to mention that High Prince Nestoir was correct in thinking that it would be best if he were to be in the same living area as a member of our band. Though he is not royalty, or nobility, or even Arcadian... Well, no matter, it is of no consequence what he is, he is not joining the group, merely collaborating with us for a while. It should be vastly amusing." Dee nodded while Ryo waited to see if Daphnus would say more. The prince looked as if he would go on , but received a dark look from Nestoir. With a cheeky grin Daphnus began to study his piano keys

"Good." Ryo got to his feet in a hurry. "You are done. I am sure Alicia left Lyo with the Honlon and we should pick him up and get home. I have dinner to prepare and we still need to take Carol home." Daphnus was still smiling when the family left the consulate.

"You did not tell them that we are leaving did you?" Andy said coming up to sit beside her best friend.

"They know only what they need to know. The first recording session is not for another two weeks, so where we go is of no import." Daphnus answered and began to play a soft tune as the rest of the Arcadian Royale packed up their dance bags and instruments.

Break

Rain was quiet while they drove home after dropping Carol at home. He had been told about the musician and that they hoped he would be able to stay at their house. If they were the most normal family the Arcadian's could boast, things were not looking up for the kingdom. Yeah he had two dad's but that was not the problem. Ryo was a dragon and sometimes things could get hot if he was lost in thought or upset. Bikky was learning to control the flames that had been gifted to him by Laton and Rain was unsure of the wind that Wild Wind had given him. Rain sighed, he could not even be sure that it was Wild Wind that had done it. When he had mentioned it to the Thunderbird, Wild Wind had denied any such gift saying instead that 'the wind was in the hand of the mage and from the mage it has been given.' Who would bother to give him such a powerful gift? Rain shook his head then came to pay attention to his surroundings as they pulled into the garage at their house.

He saw Cujo and Slyph frolicking in the back yard as if they were not a cat and dog, eternal enemies, but then again, they had a more logical understanding of each other both assuming human shapes when the need arose, or the urge took them. Rain paused as he thought that another problem had risen. But no, only those gifted with the sight that was gained either on Arcadia or in the Pet Shop was able to see them. "Rain," Ryo said when the door was opened and they all went inside their home. Ryo looked around glad the place was clean as it seemed they would soon have a guest. "Would you mind refreshing the guest room while I get dinner. Bikky give Cujo and Slyph their dinner, Dee take Lyo please." Ryo gave his instructions and hurried off to the kitchen. Dee sighed watching him go.

Break

Leon entered the suite with a tired sigh. Damn but his cases were getting weirder as each year went by. There had been three more skinned corpses, yet no clues as to who the victims were and who the criminal was. Not to mention all the bodies were left in intricate poses that left no doubt that they they were dealing with a deranged, homicidal maniac. Leon grew quiet when he could not hear any sounds coming from the nursery sure that both of his children were asleep. He hated having to come in so late at night, he missed having dinner with his family. Long hours were just one of the drawbacks of being a homicide detective in LA. Reaching up to undo the band holding his hair back, Count D preferred the blond locks down, Leon rounded the corner of their bedroom and felt a smile steal over his face.

Count D lay on his back in the bed with Jewel curled over at his side. Her little head rested on his tummy in slumber while Kurayami slept blissful on his chest his tiny fist rested above D's heart. "Leon," Count D said without opening his eyes. He smiled as he could feel the heat of Leon's skin when he moved to stand beside the bed. "You smell of the streets. I will put the children in their beds and prepare a bath for you." Count D opened his eyes and Leon felt his breath still, as it always did, upon gazing into the jewel toned orbs that always seemed to be looking only at him. "You had a difficult time at work?" Count D asked easing from underneath Jewel he got to his feet cradling Kurayami. "Wait here, please, I do not want the air of the nursery befouled."

There was no way Leon could find fault with D's words. He had to admit, he did reek. He was surprised that he could even smell it. A few years ago, he would not have noted the astringent odor of stale cigarettes, gun oil, gun powder, dust and grime from the pavement and sweat from his skin and the residual scent of other's sweat that gravitated to him from the air. Not to mention his own BO after becoming aggravated with the case that seemed to be going to the cold case files. But the case was not cold. He had argued with the chief, his veins standing out harshly against his skin. As long as more bodies kept turning up it was a very warm case, hot in fact and Leon had vowed not to stop working it until it was solved. He knew Jill, JJ, Ryo and Dee felt the same. Count D returned after a few moments and took Jewel into his arms. Leon watched as his Count D began a gentle rocking motion while he carried her in to her bed.

Leon headed into the bathing room with it's sunken pool. Leon sat on the low stool near the pool with a great sigh. He closed the valve turning the water on fast and hot. Without having to turn around, Leon knew that Count D was behind him. His skin felt as it came alive. Leon smiled when he smelled the oil, long before he saw it being poured into the water. "Are you trying to make me smell as sweet as you?" Leon said and reached around pulling until D was pressed against him.

"Are you trying to make me smell as bad as you do?" Count D said brushing the hair from Leon face. D looked down into Leon's deep blue eyes, so like Aoi's.

"Yeah, then you will have to get in here with me," Leon nuzzled the front of D's robe. He relaxed when D leaned over him tugging his shirt from his pants. Leon lifted his arms allowing D to pull the garment free and toss it into the hamper that was always right where D needed it to be. Leon grinned thinking of his darling becoming spoiled by his own summoning abilities. Leon felt around the Cheongsam that D wore finding the ties and undoing them. The patterned teal satin and white lace hung about D's slim frame and Leon licked his lips before he leaned over and licked the expanse of D's chest. The silk sheath underneath was no protection against the heat of Leon's tongue. D gasped when Leon latched on to a nipple through the fabric.

"Leon, your bath, you... smell." D forced the words out then moved away from Leon. D shrugged his delicate shoulders and allowed the clothes to fall from him leaving him in just his sheath and calf length underpants. D got to his knees in front of Leon and undid the buttons of his pants. "Stand up please," D whispered feeling the air hard to breath. D pulled the pants and underwear down and Leon lifted his feet to step from them. "The water is waiting." D said more to himself as he was faced with Leon's member that was fast becoming aroused. Leon looked over to see the water shut off when it reached the full level, fragrant steam rising, and stepped into the pool sinking grateful in its depths. The sigh Leon emitted was more than Count D could bear. Dropping his sheath and pants into the hamper D stepped into the pool and shifted at the other end so that he was facing Leon. They soaked in silence for a few moments each comfortable with the other stretching out in total relaxation.

"How was your day," Leon said after a while. He reached for the soap and sponge that appeared at his elbow when D opened his lovely eyes.

"It was well. Sohki came by to visit again, he had a friend with him. We had tea. The young man was quite rude and thought I was a female."

"Hmmm, you are beautiful," Leon said the words as a fact and not in any attempt at complimenting D. All the same, two bright spots of color appeared on D's pale cheeks.

"To come all the way from Japan is a long way to travel to insult one's host. Not to mention he kept asking questions about the consulate. He said it was for a school report on Arcadia and he figured that this was the closest he would ever get. For so young he is very discerning, he saw through the window into the other side of the mirage that Zarro set up. I knew this when he asked about the lake that he could see through the trees. You see the window we were near, with Zarro's assistance, opened up into the street on the other side of the consulate building."

Leon had sat quietly listening to D speak, his deep, cultured tones soothing as he bathed away the grit and grime of his day. "So you think he might actually be the true king of... Dhalasar?" Leon struggled a bit with the name of the far away kingdom.

"His magic is very pure and untrained, it is hard to tell, but I think so," D answered and scooted forward to take the sponge away from Leon. "Lean forward. I will scrub your back." Leon handed over the sponge and braced his elbows on his knees giving D access to his his back. "Did you know that Dhalasar is a part of the hidden league?" Leon raised his brows but said nothing waiting for D to continue. "They have a consulate on the Palace grounds, looks more like a small mansion. They chose to only partially disappear, appearing to lost travelers in the dessert as an oasis that can never be found a second time. To play such games with feeble human minds is a waste of effort, but the previous king thought it was amusing." Leon leaned into the careful scrubbing then sighed when the sponge was dipped into the water and rung out over his back taking the soap with it. D slid around until he was behind Leon with his head pulled back. Leon sighed at the deep massage of D's finders while shampoo was applied to his hair.

"You think humans are feeble minded?" Leon said with a laugh. He could not help but to think back over their long relationship together. Even before they had fallen in love and moved in together. D had shown him many things, taken him extraordinary things and explained so much about the world. Leon had pretended that he was not paying attention to D, his pride rearing its head at the thought of a suspected criminal teaching him anything. But he had had listened and he had learned and now; Leon smiled placing a kiss on D's captured palm, now, he loved.

"Individually, not so much, a few I could even name. As a whole, not an ounce of intelligence to be found. Seeing only what is agreeable to them and with fear and hatred for that which they do not understand and in turn destroying that which they hate. Even each other." Before Leon could reply D lowered his head rinsing the shampoo. As D applied the conditioner to his hair Leon mused that it was a step he often skipped in his daily routine. When the thick liquid was massaged through to his scalp, Leon turned in the tub and took D's sponge and set it aside. Leon filled his hands with the soap and began to rub the callused palms on D's near translucent skin.

"With me around, you'll never need a loofah," Leon mused watching as D's skin turned pink and glistened with the soap and water. D sighed leaning back against the the pools edge allowing Leon free reign with his body. Leon took extra care with the long legs and arms kneading them until D sighed with pleasure. "Rinse," Leon said taking up the sponge again and squeezing excess water over D's body. Leon then slid his hand through the short, silky locks of D's hair. D relaxed as Leon washed and conditioned his hair then rinsed it clean. Leon stood to his feet. D stood as well rubbing a towel briskly through Leon's dripping hair then wrapped it around his waist as Leon was similarly drying him.

"To bed?" D asked releasing the valve and allowing the water to drain from the pool. "You know, about once a month, some of the Kirin donate their bathwater to Queen Victoria for use in her garden."

"Really?" Leon said. He wasted no time stealing D's towel when they entered their bedroom his hands sliding along the warm flesh that was still slightly pink and so soft Leon nearly groaned at the feel of it.

"Um hm," D gasped taking his lower lip between his teeth as Leon pressed his body to his back and pinched both nipples. "Oh.. Leon," D said knowing more coherent words would soon be lost to him.

"Tell me about it later," Leon whispered in D's ear blowing his warm breath over the sensitive shell then licked behind it eliciting a shiver from D's slight form.

"Um... Hai," D melted against Leon's solid body allowing the lanky yet muscular form to enfold him. Leon turned D then lifted him in his arms taking him to their bed. D smiled his most beguiling smile when he felt the cool satin against his skin such a heady contrast to the heat of Leon's body.

"You are so soft," Leon said crawling over D he trapped him with his thighs on either side of D's hips. "I just might devour you," Leon leaned forward dragging his tongue over the expanse of D's chest going to his neck. D wrapped his arms around Leon a willing victim to his ravishment. Leon's senses were swamped with the soft taste of D that was strong and sweet. Leon inhaled and the scent was enough to drive him mad. The more aroused D became the more his scent enveloped Leon. Leon could feel the burgeoning hardness pressing against his own and he smiled still pressing his mouth to the delicate skin of his Kami lover. Reaching down, Leon wrapped his fingers around them both and stroked already feeling the leaking moisture from both lubricate his hand making it glide easier. "Taste so good, my baby, always taste so good." Leon released his hand enjoying the whimper from D as he scooted back.

D arched his back offering his chest to Leon he placed slow, sucking, kisses along his torso and collarbone. Licking the small pectorals as his fingers tortured the nipples until they turned bright red in the dim light from the moon that glowed through the window as the curtains were tossed about by the gentle, sweet-smelling breeze. "Mm... Ah," D cried out the feeling of Leon's tongue on his sensitive nipple sending ripples of pleasure throughout his entire body. "Oh, Leon."

"Come for me," Leon said then slide further down D's body until he was pressing his face into the now swelled evidence of D's desire. Leon rubbed his face into the apex of D's smooth thighs inhaling the scent of wild cherry blossoms in bloom. It inflamed him knowing that there was no perfume or artificial scent added. It was all natural, all D. Even the oil from the bath could not mask the smell of D. D moved his body facing Leon's need he opened his mouth engulfing Leon with one long swallow. D moved his hips forward when Leon returned the favor. D tried to go slow, to tease Leon but he wanted to devour him even as he was consumed. Leon moved his mouth aside to stroke D with one hand while the fingers of the other hand entered his own mouth. Looking down, Count D pushed Leon onto his back and straddled his face. D shifted , placing his member directly into Leon's mouth, bobbing his head he worked Leon until he had the man panting and shifting his hips. D cried out at the feel of Leon's fingers probing his entrance while he sucked and licked D.

"Le...Leon," D panted his own hips unable to be still when the two fingers Leon had pushed inside began an in and out motion that mimicked what he knew was soon to come.

"Come for me," Leon crooned sucking deep. Leon found the tender point inside of D and pressed in. "Come," Leon said again the warm air of his mouth brushing over the succulent flesh. D could feel his body quiver and surrender to the soft demand. Leon smiled and drank every drop of the heavy cream that was sweet and dangerously addictive. Leon sucked long after he had taken the last drop then lay D on the bed on his stomach. "Keep your head down and raise your hips." Leon pulled pillows under D supporting him and keeping his love in place. "Spread your legs," Leon smiled when D complied and could not resist leaning forward and licking between the globes. D gasped his voice coming out in a low whine when Leon decided to visit his posterior with his mouth for a while; tonguing him with long slow licks. Spreading the round cheeks further Leon continued his tongue bath and probed inside with the soft digit in his mouth.

"Please, Leon, oh please...Mmmm... Onigaishimasu," D circled his bottom around hoping to entice Leon to take him.

"Don't worry baby," Leon whispered against the skin of D's behind. The warm air caused D to shudder and toss the summoned jar of lubrication to Leon. Leon laughed softly and spread the warm gel on his member and used his hand to push it inside of D who trembled at the light touch. "Spread 'em," Leon said rubbing himself between the soft mounds of D's bottom. D inhaled and cried out for joy when Leon pressed inside past the tight ring of muscles into the depths of D's body. Leon could not hold back after being encased in so much tight heat. He began to move inside of D pulling him back to meet the thrusts. D panted as his body wept sucking Leon in deep with a need that never failed to amaze him.

"Leon," D whimpered when his body clenched around Leon the more he thrust, the more he needed him. "Hai, sugoi," D closed his eyes when it seemed as if all the colors of the rainbow danced in front of them.

"Tell me," Leon said leaning over the slim back. Leon trailed kisses over the shoulders as his fingers massaged the base of D's spine as his hips sped up.

"Kimochi," D whined his fingers clenched in the sheets now crumpled in his fist.

"Feels good huh," Leon punctuated each word with a hard thrust into D.

"Hai... yes, Leon," D cried out writhing underneath Leon's heaving body. Leon pulled free of D's body and turned him until he lay on his back. D braced his feet on the bed raising his hips to meet Leon's thrust. The bed bounced under the combined weight as Leon pressed D so far into the mattress that it groaned in protest. "Ah..." D panted his eyes closing in bliss as his arms crept around Leon's neck holding him close.

"I love you," Leon whispered into D's ear. His body pushed into D with an insistant need to claim the smaller male underneath him.

"Hai... Wakatta, Aishiteru," Count D panted his brain fogged by the deep pleasure of Leon's body. "Eien ni." Leon sat up pulling D so that he was sitting in his lap. D braced his hands on Leon's shoulders and shifted his hips pressing Leon hard into his pleasure spot. D gasped his entire being centered on the pulsing, throbbing member so deep within him. "Leon...Mmmm." D threw his head back wailing as his body gave up all semblance of control. Leon latched on to D's neck sucking and nibbling knowing he was leaving a bruise but not caring.

"Gone... Baby, I'm gone," Leon panted as he could feel his balls tighten creaming D's insides. D convulsed around him as his body gave in to the demands of Leon's body. Leon gasped falling over keeping D in his embrace. Leon sighed dragging his hand trough the evidence of D's release then licking his hand clean shuddering at the delicious taste of D. Leon pressed a kiss to D's temple feeling exhaustion creep over his body.

"Detective..." D muttered with his lips pressed against Leon's chest.

"Hmm," Leon said a wide yawn elongating his mouth. "Damn baby, you are so wonderful."

D chuckled closing his eyes. "We need another bath." Leon laughed as well sinking into a happiness so profound he feared drowning in it.

Break

This was madness, Brian thought as he held up the sign with the name of the celebrity he was to pick up. The airport was swarmed with paparazzi, fans and curious onlookers all shoving against him getting his expensive suit wrinkled. He had called Ryo and Dee last night to let them know that the the plane was not arriving until today. Brian had wanted to have dinner. Of all the things he could be doing in Los Angeles, Brian wanted to eat Ryo's food. Brian frowned when the door of the plane swung wide and a figure in baggy white pants and a large white top emerged. He waved a hand and was rushed forward by his body guards while signing autographs and accepting the many plush filled animals and dolls that were shoved into his hands. Toys of all kinds were hastily accepted as kisses were blown. Brian sighed, this was going to be hell he thought when the long, braided and beaded hair with clips and a small brimmed hat came nearer to him and he could see the gorgeous face made up with bright eye-liner, shadow, mascara and lip stick.

"That was a man?" Brian asked himself as he felt bowled over by the smile. Something about him reminded Brian of the Count D family that he had briefly come to know in the Pet shop and yet he seemed more solid, more real than any of the Asian's ever were. This guy, while beautiful, was human. Brian frowned at the odd thought, of course the Asian men were human too but... Shaking his head some more Brian put on his best, 'charm them', smile and lead him to his rental car. In a little less than half an hour, he would not be Brian's problem.

Powdered Sugre 24

Fun Times Ahead

The waves crashed over the shores wetting the small toes that curled with glee. Long black hair fell about the slim frame as the sun poured down. Chihaya turned his wide purple eyes as he could hear Kagetsuya calling him in for breakfast. Getting to his feet and dusting of his bottom Chihaya ran barefoot along the sand and inside their home. "Kage-Kun!" Chihaya called as he entered the kitchen where they usually had breakfast in front of the large picture window that faced the beach. "I heard it from Sofu today. The shop is rebuilt. As soon as Lord D is better and Sofu regains his strength from working on Lord D, he is going to go redress the shop."

Kagetsuya listened with great interest to his little lover even though he had already heard all this from Sofu as well. It was these moments, the quiet mornings and sultry evenings. Long conversations and comfortable silence. The sound of Chihaya's laugh and the soft touch of his hand. Kagestuya could not find a regret for giving up their home on Eden. Sure the gardens were exemplary, but then again so was the Queen's garden on Arcadia, and the gardens in the shop were top of the line. The air of Eden could boast a fresh sweetness unparalleled to anything on the earth, again Chihaya and Kagetsuya could easily find better on Arcadia and in the pet shop. But having others of their species near them, Kagetsuya sighed as he placed the large pile of waffles in front Chihaya, he did not really need any one other than his lover. They were fine. Chihaya paused in his cheerful chatter to wonder at Kagetsuya's odd staring and received a kiss before he could form a question. "let's just stay in today."

"In?" Chihaya asked looking with longing at the stretch of secluded beach behind their house.

"I mean, just the two of us," Kagetsuya sat across from Chihaya with a smile. "We can stay in, or go to the beach, swim and walk. Just the two of us."

"Sounds great, I love being with you." Chihaya said then poured syrup on his waffles. "I love you."

"You know I love you as well." Kagetsuya said softly and vowed to enjoy this time with his positive lover.

Break

He loved Saturdays, especially Saturdays when they did not have to work. Dee rolled over and gasped then sighed. Ryo's side of the bed was painfully empty. "Ryo," Dee grumbled fighting free of the tangled sheets. Finding the bathroom empty, but the wet towel hanging from the rack evidence of Ryo's shower. Last night Ryo had been tense his nerves on edge due to the stranger that would be coming to their house. Daphnus had neglected to even tell them his name. Dee had tried to cajole Ryo into making love, right when he thought he was making progress, Brian called to tell them that he would be coming in the morning. Ryo had wrapped his arms around Dee signaling that he wanted to sleep. Dee sighed, holding Ryo through the night was a joy all on its on. Ryo was so firm, yet soft. Gentle and strong, his Ryo. Dee smiled and adjusted his sweat pants. Just the thought of Ryo drove him crazy. Dee headed downstairs his stomach alerting him to the joyful smells coming from the kitchen.

Ryo stood, his bare feet showing under the long hem of his pants. "Dee, could you get the peppers out of the fridge and chop them?" Ryo said without turning from the bowl of eggs he was stirring.

"How do you always know when its me?" Dee said coming behind Ryo he wrapped an arm around him and placed a kiss on his neck. Ryo turned around and kissed Dee's lips.

"You are the only one that looks at me with such heat." Ryo said shoving Dee away with a playful swat to his posterior. "I would feel you in a sea of people."

"Brain sends some hot looks your way," Dee grumbled as he pulled the peppers from the crisper and grabbed the onions for good measure. Peering over Ryo's shoulder he saw that Ryo had already fried and minced bacon and sausages. A pan of breakfast potatoes sat cubed in a pan and ready to go.

"But I don't feel him, not like this. I feel like my blood comes alive and sings to me." Ryo turned red then went back to his cooking. Dee would have said more, but they both heard the doorbell and sighed.

"I'll get it," Bikky called as he bounded down the stairs leaving Rain brushing his hair. Bikky put his best scowl on to greet Brian Kinney. "Hellooo..." Bikky's words trailed off when he aught sight of the bright figure beside him.

"Hey kid," Brian greeted waving he enjoyed watching as Bikky took in the man beside him. "Are you going to stand there gawking or let us in? I smell something alarmingly wonderful."

"You are supposed to be dropping him off, not eating." Bikky stepped aside then smiled at the stranger. "Hi, I'm Bikky, Rain is upstairs and Ryo and Dee are in the kitchen."

"Hi, I am Boy George, you can call me Boy or George." Boy George smiled and Bikky blinked several times at the shiny lips that lifted and clear blue eyes with a sheen of silver. He looked, but could see no outline that would denote contacts. Bikky stepped aside still staring as the two entered his home. Bikky felt tugging at his pant leg and looked down at Lyo. "So cute..." Boy reached out a hand to Lyo and jumped back as the little boy let out an ear splitting scream.

"He doesn't do strangers," Bikky explained kneeling down in much the same way that Ryo used to do to him until he was eye level with his youngest brother. "Its okay," Bikky said knowing that Ryo had entered the room at the first sound of Lyo's upset. "He just got a little spooked."

"Oh," Ryo breathed a sigh of relief then looked up from his sons to see the men standing in his hallway. "Good morning Brian and... You... Are?" Ryo tried not to stare but he could not help but take in the person.

"Said his name's Boy George," Bikky said with a grin. "With his looks I can see why. Maybe we should call him Boy Rain." Bikky said indicating Rain where he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Rain looked over then his mouth dropped. "Hi," Rain blinked several times in order to take in the bright makeup and baggy white outfit.

"Ryo, the potatoes are done and I finished chopping the... Whoa," Dee emerged from the dinning room where he had passed through from the kitchen. He looked at Boy George his eyes wide. "Musician's here, and you," Dee turned a frown on Brian.

"Well, Boy George," Ryo covered his momentary lack of decorum with a smile that was quite stunning. Brian caught his breath staring at him. "This is my partner Dee, why don't you come on in. Both of you," Ryo amended to the audible groans of Bikky and Dee. "Stop it... Both of you," Ryo said taking Boy George's arm in a gentle hold. "Have some breakfast and afterward I will give you the tour. Dee and I do not have to work today, so we are just going to relax and give you some time to settle in."

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you all. Amazing how the fans and paparazzi that were trailing the car fell away the closer we got to your home and now they have all gone." BG laughed allowing Ryo to take him into the kitchen. "Oh, my bags." BG looked back to see Bikky shut the door while giving Brian a final warning glare. "They do not like your ad exec."

"It's not that they don't like him," Rain said when Ryo blushed and went back to the large bowl of eggs that he had previously whisked. "They don't like him trying to sleep with Ryo."

"Oh, you two are monogamous?" Boy George asked peeking over Ryo's shoulder to see what he was making.

"Oh, yes," Ryo was quick to say. "There is a bathroom there that you can freshen up." Boy George turned his eyes to look at Dee, sighed and entered the bathroom. "Wow!" Ryo said getting the fresh made orange juice as well as Rain's tea from the fridge.

"He's gorgeous," Bikky whispered. "Though I don't see why he wears make-up, he looks like he would be pretty without it."

"Here I am wishing I weren't so pretty, and he's making himself up more." Rain muttered. He moved his hair aside and took several bowls down from the cabinet proud that he no longer needed the stool.

Ryo turned a smile to Rain. "Everyone has reasons for the things that they do or wear. We may never know the scars a person hides."

"You mean like he might have a scar on his face?" Rain asked.

"Or his heart," Ryo said placing his hands on Rain's hips pushing in the large fabric until he could emphasize the small stature of Rain underneath the voluminous clothes. Rain nodded stepping away and fluffing his clothes before Brian could enter the kitchen and see the shape of his body. Rain looked up when the bathroom door opened. "I hope you are hungry."

"You did not have to do all this for me," BG answered. "I am hoping to rest here, not put you out to..." BG halted at the soft chuckle, he turned to see Dee behind him. His eyes widened as he looked up at the tall, handsome man with deep green eyes and stylishly unkempt raven locks.

"Don't worry, No matter how early he has to get up, Ryo makes us breakfast." Dee said ignoring Brian he took a bowl and filled it with the egg mixture that Ryo had in his larger bowl. "But because you are first, here."

"Raw eggs," BG looked into the bowl the yellow liquid inside feeling apprehensive about the breakfast.

"Line forms here," Bikky said showing him the separate bowls of onions, peppers, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and cheese. "Build an omelet and Ryo will cook it up for you."

"Brilliant," Brian chimed in snagging a bowl before Bikky could get one. "Guests first."

"Invited guests, first." Dee scooped a few sausages into a smaller bowl with onions and cheese then handed it to Ryo who shaped the omelet into the form of a bear. "One day you have to tell me how you do that." Dee looked over his shoulder as it fried in the vegetable oil.

"You mean there is something about him you don't know?" Rain offered a false gasp placing both hands on his cheeks as he stared wide eyed at Dee. Bikky took a plate and placed some potatoes on it then filled a cup of orange juice just as Ryo took the omelet out of the pan and placed it on the plate for Lyo. BG then offered his bowl with simple mushrooms and cheese with onions. "Do you eat meat?" Rain asked as he made up his own super-sized omelet loaded with bacon and sausages, peppers, onions mushrooms and cheese.

"I do, but I eat light in the mornings." BG said accepting a small portion of potatoes from Ryo while the omelet cooked.

"He looks confused because of the concept of eating light." Bikky said when Rain said nothing. "I think he can pack away twice his weight at one feeding."

"Not hard to do," Dee grinned opening the back door for Slyphe and Cujo who had finished their morning ablutions.

"Oh my gosh!" BG exclaimed moving to stand behind Ryo. As he took the omelet from the hot pan and served on the plate with the potatoes, Ryo used his free hand to gather BG and move him from the hot stove. "Wow, you're strong." He sighed looking up at Ryo.

"They won't hurt you," Ryo sat BG back on his feet. "You don't weigh much." Ryo blushed having to focus on the food so as not to burn the plate in his hand in his embarrassment. "Let them sniff you so that you will be welcome in this house. If we are not here and you try to enter, I can not guarantee your safety."

"You might get eaten." Bikky was only half joking but laughed at the look of utter terror on Boy George's face.

"You know a hotel does not sound all that bad," BG stammered backing away bumping into Ryo again who did not slosh Bikky's omelet in the pain. Brian frowned watching as he absorbed the shock of the slighter frame without moving.

"Sip, Cujo, be good," Lyo admonished his brothers' pets. The massive cat and dog ceased their circling of the stranger in their midst to look at the small boy.

"Sniff only," Rain said tapping the lynx' nose while Cujo was similarly instructed by Bikky. "Hold out your hand," Rain took Boy George's wrist pushing the slim arm out. "Don't faint, Slyphe might think it an invitation to sleep on you." Rain joked when it seemed as if BG would do just that.

"Sleep on me?" BG asked when the massive cat licked her lips then sniffed his hand. She turned a look to Cujo before stepping aside and allowing the large dog to do the same.

"Yeah," Rain offered BG a chair just as Ryo finished the last omelet and joined them. "We are about the same size, whenever I lay down, she thinks its bed time and uses me as her pillow."

"And you haven't suffocated?" BG asked relaxing when Bikky laughed Rain just shook his head when Slyphe took human form and frowned. -I am not that fluffy and never even close to being fat.-She huffed and stalked off. To Brian and BG she appeared to have all of her fur standing on end. "Did it seem as if she understood me to anyone else?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ryo said smirking into his green tea. "Today, like I said," Ryo hurried to say before he could questioned further about the angry cat. "We will relax, tomorrow we have to go out and shop for Lyo's party which is next Saturday afternoon, and then Friday and Saturday night is the spring musical."

"And Sunday afternoon, a matinée," Rain chimed in. smiling he refilled his plate with potatoes.

"Right, drink your tea," Ryo said when the boy also dumped the unused cooked sausages onto his plate while Bikky took the bacon. Only sparing two extra pieces for Dee.

"I'm a growing boy," Bikky grinned dancing away from Dee's outstretched fork as he tried to lift some of the meat from the boys plate. "Oh, um...Boy?" Bikky said weirded out by the strange name. "Whatever you do, never drink Rain's tea. Ever." BG stared at Bikky.

"Not unless you have digestion problems, then you are welcome to it." Rain piped up with a wide grin as he drained his cup.

"Never offer anyone your prescription kid," Brian said having been warned about the tea before. "Unless you fancy being a street pharmacist, I suggest recommending him to a doctor for those kind of problems."

"Drug trafficking is not practiced in this house thank you." Ryo said going back to his listing of their itinerary. "Dee, Wednesday your mother arrives at the airport from her book tour, she has three weeks before she goes off on another one." Dee nodded having forgotten his agreement to pick her up. "And the contractor told Sofu that sometimes in the next two weeks the shop will be finished so we will more than likely be helping everyone back into the pet shop."

"With Randolph dead, who do you think they will assign to the weird cases?" Dee wondered aloud. "The commissioner is not currently aggravated with anyone at the moment." Dee mused finishing his plate and rinsing it before he began to do the other dishes and load them into the dishwasher. "But then again, Jeremy keeps him so well sexed it is hard to aggravate him at all anymore."

"Dee!" Ryo said getting to his feet his face red.

"Wish I could say the same," Dee muttered frowning at the reminder that he and Ryo had gotten a good night's sleep last night and the last two nights before that.

"Dee!" Dee laughed at Ryo's outraged look as well as his flushed face. Ryo realized Dee was teasing him and threw a wet towel at him. "Meet me in the basement with the boys when you are done."

"Ooh, he's going to pummel me," Dee growled at Ryo as Brian excused himself.

"X-Ta-C is not rehearsing again for some time, apparently you are supposed to recuperate." Brian told BG. "Mind if I ask what you are recuperating from?"

"I do," BG said getting to his feet. Curious he said his goodbyes to Brian as his bags were brought in by Dee then followed him downstairs. BG found Lyo sitting on a mat with Cujo and Slyphe his coloring book and crayons in use while Ryo, Rain and Bikky stretched. Dee joined them loosening up before Ryo attacked him. Bikky pounced on Rain surprising BG as the much smaller young man held his own tossing Bikky aside. Lyo sat his crayons aside and watched intently as his fathers and older siblings switched up with Bikky attacking Ryo and Dee facing Rain.

"With a much larger opponent, what do you do?" Ryo called over while holding Bikky to the mat.

"I hope you are not talking to me," Bikky grimaced using a leg to free himself he pushed Ryo onto his back and climbed over him. "We are the same height" Bikky pointed out holding one of Ryo's arms down with both of his.

"Do not try to match his strength but use it to your advantage." Rain ducked under the swing of Dee's arm and brought his foot up in time to connect with his midsection. "With a real enemy, I would go for the crotch." Rain tried to laugh but it came out in a huff as Dee attacked Bikky and Ryo tossed him to the ground.

"Someone on top of you," Ryo said effectively holding the boy. In a move a gymnast would envy, Rain brought his knee to Ryo's chin. With very little effort he could have dislocated his jaw while simultaneously twisting his thin wrist free and knocking Ryo off. Rain got to his feet and resumed a fighting stance. "Good," Ryo got to his feet as well clasping his hands to signal the brief workout was over. "Who's up for a swim?" Ryo said as they all began the climb from the basement. "The pool looks so wonderful today." Bikky and Rain both grinned before running to their rooms for their swim suits. Rain always wore large shorts with an equally large shirt and never swam with anyone he did not trust. Thinking about Boy George he was about to decline.

"I am a little sleepy, mind if I nap instead?" BG asked smiling as he saw the backyard that was like an oasis after a long trek through a city. "Of course I will eventually have to come explore out here at some other time."

"Yes of course, I did promise you a tour, come along." Ryo said and walked him through the house ending with the guest room. "Make yourself at home here. You will find this house peaceful at best, chaotic, but safe."

"Thank you," Boy George murmured shutting the door. He was careful to make sure it was shut before he took off his makeup and hat. Looking in a mirror he winced then lay down on the bed with a sigh he was soon fast asleep.

Break

Deep purple eyes opened slowly, taking in their surroundings as consciousness was regained. Lord D blinked several times focusing on the pale, slim form of his father before him. "ChiChiUe," Lord D said smiling. "I had the most remarkable dream."

"Did you?" Sofu asked helping him to sit up. "Eat, you need to regain your strength." Lord D looked at the plate his father offered. He stared at the heap of vegetables and fruit that threatened to spill in a less steady hand than the one holding it.

"Yes, it was before..." Lord D grimaced not wanting to recall the horrific event that had scarred his heart and soured his disposition to all human beings for centuries. "Before our King left," Lord D whispered his voice catching at the mentioning. "He was making a chair, but he had such a smile on his face, such joy at something so simple."

"He's always been good with His hands," Sofu mused nodding. He undid the plait in Lord's hair that he had braided when his son had first drifted off to sleep. Lord D picked up a white peach and began to nibble it while his father brushed his hair free of the ripples the braid had left behind.

"Looking at Him smile, I felt so much peace." Lord D smiled himself and placed a hand to his abdomen. "He will be a singer I think. I heard him the entire time I was sleeping."

"Really," Sofu said having heard his newest grandson as well. Silently he said thanks to his great friend for aiding his son when his own strength had just about given out. "JJ will be pleased to see you so well."

"Domo Arigato gozaimasu ChiChiUe." Lord D bowed to his father. Sofu smiled and patted Lord D's hand before he began to feed him the fresh made salad.

Break

JJ pressed his back to the wall as he listened for any sound that would alert him to the whereabouts of his attacker. Agent Miaka was pinned down as well. When either one of them moved a barrage of bullets kept them in place. "Are you hit?"

JJ heard the words in his head and answered negative in the same manner. "Are you?" He asked. JJ began to worry when she did not answer right away. It had been a simple information retrieval mission that they were on. The dealers were not supposed to be around. They had stumbled upon the flesh peddlers in the midst of handing over several young women as well as men all bound and blindfolded. The helicoptor had taken to flight just as the bullets had begun to fly in their direction, now they were seperated and Jj was beginning to fear the worst.

"I'll be fine, it's shallow," Miaka said her ears beginning to point skyward as more blood fell from her wounded arm. She was fast losing control of her human appearance. "Do you think you can cover me while I come to you?"

"Tricky, the bullets are from two different directions, I could cover one side while the other gets you." JJ thought to her finding it not at all to be communicating in such a way.

"Not if I cover the other side," Miaka answered.

"Can you? You are wounded," JJ argued thinking it would be best if he tried to get to her.

"I can still shoot," Miaka added a grumble to her mental voice which was a musical sounding as her actual voice. "Get ready, here I come." JJ had but moments to stand and aim for the area where the bullets were flying from the left and fire. Just he feared Miaka hesitated a moment and a bullet whizzed past his ear before she was able to get her arm up and return the fire. Miaka crashed into him and they both fell to the ground wincing at the impact.

"I called for back-up," JJ showed her his blinking cell phone. "Now we just have to hold our position and wait."

"Wait," Miaka frowned wishing she could open a door to Arcadia and take them both to safety, but with so many humans nearby she would be putting the hidden realm in danger even if they were criminals. They were well and truly stuck. "Let's hope they get here in time." Miaka said leaning her head against JJ as he pulled his tie free and bound her arm.

Powdered Sugre 25

Glorious

It was warm, and heavy, soft and yet the muscles he could feel were firm. Boy G opened his eyes to see what was laying on his stomach. He was met with two large green eyes with yellow centers. "Ah..." He gasped as the tufted ears perked. Knowing the instant he was awake Slyphe rolled onto her back and purred a loud rumble. "H...help," Boy G called out hoping that the family was all done with their swimming and could rescue. As he wiggled trying to dislodge his guest he wondered how it had gotten in. He had shut the door, he knew that the door did not have a lock, but unless it had opposable thumbs, there was no way it could open the door. Maybe the boy, Rain had let it in. "Oh, please get up."

-'You need me.'- Slyphe meowed and licked his hand when he pressed it against her muzzle as if to push her away.

Boy G jumped with relief when there was a knock at his door. "Sorry to bother you," Rain said poking his head in. "But have you seen... Slyphe!" Rain called with exasperation. "Get off him," Rain walked in his wet hair dripping onto the thickly carpeted floor. His pants, though rolled at the cuffs, bagged and only his toes peeked out underneath the hems. A tank top and t-shirt fell to his knees as he patted his legs calling the cat with air kisses. "Come here Slyphe, get off of him," Rain sent an apologetic look at Boy G and gasped as he saw his face without the heavy make-up. "Oh, that's why."

"What?" Boy G said turning away from Rain.

"She won't leave if someone is hurt." Rain explained coming over to tug at the cat's collar. "She is comforting you. You have to be calm and she will go. If you are upset she will stay."

"But she is what is upsetting me," Boy G said staring wide eyed at the cat that was almost as large as he was. "Get it off me."

"Just calm down, she won't hurt you," Ryo said when he poked his head into the room to see what was keeping Rain. "Breath slow and your heart rate will go down. When she feels that you are calm, Slyphe will go." Boy G took several deep breaths.

-' I came in here to pounce him because he called me fat,'- Slyphe said over her shoulder as she purred and rubbed her face against Boy G's chest. -'But look at him, small, same as my boy and something hurt him. Hit hard.-

"Someone," Rain corrected without thinking. "And I know, but he's okay now," Rain shifted to Cheyenne when he realized that Boy G was giving him an odd look. -'No,'- Slyphe shook her furry head. -'Some thing.'-

"Its beautiful," Boy G said staring at Rain who was still puzzling over Slyphe's last words. "What language is that?"

"Cheyenne," Rain answered smiling when Boy G relaxed and Slyphe jumped into him. Stumbling from her weight. Rain shifted until he could regain his footing and went around behind the cat. Slyphe held still while Rain placed his arms under her front paws and stood with her in his arms.

"He carries that thing?" Boy G asked trying to smile through his embarrassment at Ryo seeing his face and looking at him with compassion.

-'I heard that.'- Slyphe grumbled as Rain huffed with her out of the room.

"They're best friends," Ryo moved to sit on the bed. "You slept through lunch, understandable, jet lag is terrible." Ryo gave a soft laugh. I can bring you something up if you like, I will be making dinner in a bit." Boy G declined the late repast and breathed deeply. He sighed when Ryo got up and went for the door, maybe he would not say anything. Boy G wondered still sitting on the bed clutching the blanket. "I also have some chilled witch hazel, with my boys bruises are common. I'll bring it up." Boy G gasped and looked up in time to see the door shutting softly behind the strangely beautiful man and his quiet footsteps down the hall. Boy G got out of bed and padded barefoot to the mirror to see the dark bruise on his eye and cheek.

"I didn't start the make-up just to hide this," Boy G said when he could see Ryo behind him in the mirror. The door had opened so silently that it was the only way he knew Ryo had returned.

"I know, I've seen some of your videos. You have a great voice, no wonder the Arcadian's want to work with you." Ryo folded the clean towel and wet it with the clear solution in his hand. "This is supreme stuff, our family doctor makes it for us, cause my boys are trained by his son. I work out with him too sometimes. Count D is a hard task master, but he teaches us very well. He leaves bruises sometimes. Do you practice martial arts? Or play sports? Bikky brings in his own brand of punishment often enough."

"I do not do...ouch," Boy G winced when Ryo placed the towel to his face while standing behind him marveling at their height difference. The only men he could claim height over were the D family. He was equal with JJ and everyone else topped him."Martial arts or sports."

"I know, you have a decided lack of muscle," Ryo chuckled then moved around until he was facing Boy G. "Your lover?"

"I do not belong to anyone," Boy G stated with a sassy smirk despite the painful discoloration. "In case you are interested, I'll do you both, together or separate. Your choice."

"No thank you," Ryo said not in the least offended by the man in front of him. "I do belong to Dee," Ryo left the chilled bottle of witch hazel with Boy G as he went to the door. "And he belongs to me." Ryo went downstairs to the family room to see Bikky and Rain playing video games while Lyo colored in his books. Dee sat on the sofa with his lap top.

"Baby, we need to talk," Dee said setting his machine aside.

"I know," Ryo inclined his head to the kitchen and Dee made haste to join him.

"I was uh..." Dee said as Ryo put a pot on the stove and fire leaped to life in greeting as he heated the water for his tea. "I was doing a little research on our house guest and he has a few proclivities that Daphnus and Nestoir sure forgot to mention. I will bet Brian is laughing his ass off all the way back to Pittsburgh. Not only is he bisexual, he's remarkably easy."

"Yeah, he propositioned me, you... us," Ryo said and went to his cabinet to select a tea.

"Rain said he got hit," Dee muttered folding his arms he leaned against the counter and looked at Ryo. "Jealous lover maybe?"

"He said he does not belong to anyone, but maybe someone wants him too." Ryo mused as he found his favorite mug with a picture that Bikky had painted on it of him and Dee kissing. The boys level of intricate detail never ceased to amaze him. It had been a wedding gift from Bikky and he treasured it.

-'Not someone, smells bad, not human,'- Slyphe said as she entered the kitchen and shifted to a human form. Her tawny ponytail hung over her shoulder and brushed her knees while her still visible tail swished against the clean floor.

"He's not Arcadian, what would attack him?" Dee asked the cat.

-'It ain't that unusual for a demon creature to fancy a human and take one as a lover, willing or not,'- Cujo said standing beside Slyphe his leather jacket shining in waning sunlight. Ryo fixed his tea and left it to steep while he took out the fresh rainbow trout that he was making for dinner and sighed at Cujo's words. -' Don't you start lecturing me on deportment and proper language, Count D already tried.'-

"And if you won't listen to him, who will you listen to?" Dee groused shocked to see the young man shrink back into a dog just as Slyphe returned to a lynx. He looked up to see Boy G standing in the kitchen holding the bottle of witch hazel his make-up in place once again. "Ryo was just making tea," Dee offered looking at the many colored beads that hung from the braids interwoven through Boy G's long hair.

"Do you have something soothing?" Boy G asked sitting in the chair at the table that Dee offered him. He smiled when he saw that Dee was quick to move away. Ryo must have said something about his offer. "I don't bite... hard," Boy G laughed. He saw the frown on Dee's face as he accepted his tea from Ryo and offered a wink to the dark eyed beauty. Before they could say anymore Bikky came into the kitchen holding Dee's cell.

"Its Leon, trouble," Bikky tossed the small device to Dee.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Dee said and Boy G was amazed at the tone of his voice and Ryo sitting his tea aside to come next to him. "Gotcha," Dee hung and turned pressing his lips to Ryo's. "You stay with the boys and finish dinner, I'm going in."

"Dee," Ryo said hooking his thumbs through Dee's belt loops not letting him slip away..

"Agents Miaka and JJ are pinned down, they called for back-up. Jill and Leon are on the way, we may have pull rank on the criminals to get them out."

"Come back home," Ryo said kissing Dee before he let him go.

"I want that chocolate pudding pie for dessert with fresh made whipped cream." Dee said as he bounded upstairs to retrieve his weapons.

"You sound like Count D," Bikky said watching as Ryo went to work on their meal. He saw the slight tremble in Ryo's hands and went to place a hand on his back. "He'll come home, you know he will."

"Yeah, I just don't like anyone but me watching his back," Ryo said grinding the cilantro and reaching for the lemon juice.

"Can I borrow this?" Dee entered the kitchen with a shiny black gun. Ryo nodded with a smile on his face as Dee kissed him again and dashed out the back door. He paused to listen as the small sports car peeled out of the garage and sped off down the road.

"I should have gone with him," Ryo said after he had been in the kitchen with Boy G for a while and had done nothing in preparation for the dinner.

"You are fretting, I heard that you are both among the best," Boy G got to his feet sipping the tea. "Why don't you have some of this," Boy G held his cup up to Ryo's lips and laughed when he turned his face away. "You are so cute," Boy G said turning away. He began to hum and bounce around the kitchen. "Time, won't give me time, and time makes lovers feel, like they got something real, and you and me you know we've got nothing but... time," Boy G continued his song as he went back to the table.

"I am going to tell you now, so that you will not waste your energy, neither myself nor Dee will sleep with you," Ryo went to the sink and rinsed the fish. "I hope you like trout."

"You can only speak for yourself, are you so sure of Dee?" Boy G grinned when Ryo frowned.

"He can smell, from down here, when I am upstairs aroused," Ryo said nothing more, he simply gave Boy G a long look with his eyes looking more slanted and catlike at the pupils. Dragon eyes, or so his grandmother had claimed.

"Yeah," Bikky said surprising them both with his silent approach. "I am surprised he is not already back here carrying him upstairs and ripping his clothes off." Bikky went to the fridge. "Rain is hungry again," was Bikky's explanation for the plate of left over pizza he placed in the microwave. "Since he is on hotstreak topping 50, I decided to humor him and bring him food."

"Should he eat so much while you are cooking dinner?" Boy G asked not understanding why Ryo and Bikky laughed.

"He could eat that with dinner and be fine." Bikky said when the micro wave beeped. Ryo smiled then turned on the small television in the kitchen. Quickly he turned up the volume on the news channel. He went back to selecting his vegetables and the rest of the accompanying dinner items.

"This is Macy, your eye on the street," Ryo smiled as he saw the reporter that had followed he and his family. He was glad that she did get the promotion. "I am on 54th and Prime watching as several detectives face off with a cartel from China, it has been said to the press. I will keep you posted as more news comes," Ryo stared in horror as Macy ducked behind a barricade when shots could be heard as sirens blared. Ryo's hands trembled and he dropped the fish staring at the screen. Boy G paused in his whimsical humming to look at Ryo where he stood frozen. "This is Macy vacating the area NOW!" Ryo watched in horror as Macy was zoomed away.

"Ryo... GO!" Rain and Bikky came running into the kitchen. "We have an adult here. You are over 21 right?" Bikky asked Boy G who nodded staring at the tv. He winced when it seemed as if the screen was covered with a hail of bullets then went blank and the newscaster began another story. "We'll be okay, order a pizza or something, just go."

"I... won't get there in time," Ryo stammered taking off his apron.

"You suit up," Rain shoved him to the stairs. "I'll call your grandfather," Ryo nodded and dashed upstairs for his gear.

"His grandfather will drive him there faster, what's he have a jet?" Boy G tried to interject some humor to the distressed teens while Rain dialed the phone. Rain said nothing thinking that Laton, was the jet.

"Something like that," he said amazed at how fast Ryo came down the stairs wearing his vest and slipping his feet into his shoes. Boy G stared in horrified awe as Ryo tucked handguns and clips into hidden pockets on his pants, his shirt and behind his back, he then put a few in each pant leg, one at each ankle and another at each calf. Ryo went into a large bag pulling out a fully automatic rifle. Just as the last of the weapon was checked and loaded their back door opened and Laton stormed in.

"We have to go now, both Miaka and JJ are hit. The other's can't get through cause they have sentries on the roofs of the other buildings. But I can get you higher."

Ryo nodded and headed for door with a last admonishment for his boys to behave.

"I am so sorry, this is your first day here and..." Ryo tried saying as Boy G pushed him through the door.

"You did warn me that it was chaotic, now go before I kiss you," Boy G shut the door firmly behind him. "Alright, tall one, Pizza, small one Ice cream, tiny one, let's play." Boy G clapped his hands. "By the time you realize they have been gone, they will be back." Rain stood still his lips trembling as he thought of his parents in danger. Boy G's eyes widened and he grinned then began to sing while Bikky called the nearest pizza delivery place. "Desert loving in your eyes all the way" Rain paused with his hand on the freezer door and turned to look at Boy G as he began to sing. "if i listen to your lies would you say" Lyo pouted his lips trembling still and Boy G began to dance around the kitchen clapping his hands.  
"i'm a man without conviction  
i'm a man who doesn't know  
how to sell a contradiction  
you come and go  
you come and go" Boy G patted Rain who shook his head and got the ice cream out of the freezer. Boy G saw a smile light on Lyo's face and he continued his song.  
"karma karma karma karma  
karma chameleon  
you come and go  
you come and go  
loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
red, gold and green  
red, gold and green" Bikky laughed when the Pizza place he called commented on the party at their house. hearing the laugh Boy G smiled.

"didn't hear your wicked words everyday  
and you used to be so sweet i heard you say  
that my love was an addiction  
when we cling our love is strong  
when you go you're gone forever  
you string along  
you string along"

Boy G encouraged Rain to join him with the chorus this time and Rain gulped before his sweet voice joined Boy G. "karma karma karma karma  
karma chameleon  
you come and go  
you come and go  
loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
red, gold and green  
red, gold and green"

Bikky saw Lyo smile and Rain's eyes clear of tears and he clapped his hands to the beat playing along with the charismatic entertainer in their kitchen.

"karma karma karma karma  
karma chameleon  
you come and go  
you come and go  
loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
red, gold and green  
red, gold and green"

Break

Count D was jolted awake when his father gasped loudly and sat up in bed clutching the sheets with a grip that drained all color from his hands. A sweet smell filled the air when his nails dug into his palms and the delicate skin bled. "ChiChi," Count D took his father into his arms. "Nani?" Count D asked when his father looked around the room wildly. He had felt like a child, but needed the assuring warmth of his father. After seeing the great Kami so close to death, his vibrancy had induced D to tears of joy. When Lord D had dozed Count D had curled up beside him resting in the wild scent of freshly fallen snow, that was oddly warm in its soothing familiarity. "ChiChi?"

"Jemi-Chan, JJ is hurt," Lord D sobbed vacating the bed. "I have to..." Lord D swayed on his feet.

"You are not well, come back to bed," Count D took his father's arm hoping to assist him back between the sheets.

"I'm am fine child," Lord D insisted amazed that it was so. "It took a moment for me to assimilate it myself, but I am fine."

"And with child," Count D said refusing to release his sire.

"This child's father needs me," Lord D placed a hand to his still flat tummy. "Let go of me," Count D gasped when he felt the heady strength of his father's will, leagues older than his own. He moved his tingling hand from his father's robe.

"You will stay," Lord D gasped and stared in horror at Sofu D. He was mid transformation and his condor wings, spread high ready for the rest of his body to catch up, fell to his sides the tips brushing the floor where the hems of his many robes glistened. "Have patience child," Sofu commanded. He touched his son's arm ending his transformation. "They are going to return him to you, and you can fix whatever they broke."

"Father, if you ever know that mother is injured and bleeding, and you could help her if you could only get to her, what would do?" Lord D wept when he could not break free of the hold his father had on his will.

"Something unbearably foolish," Sofu said then pulled Lord D into his arms when he began to weep. "They will bring him back to you," Sofu patted Lord D's back.

"Father, please," Lord D cried.

"Son, if you go, it would not be good," Sofu explained chaffing at his inability to explain more to his son. As Lord D could do no harm with his gifts, Sofu could not reveal the truth of his insights to anyone.

"Promise me," Lord D begged gripping his father's robe and spreading the blood that was on his hands. "Promise me that he will come home... alive and that I can keep him that way."

"You will be happy in the morning," was all that Sofu could say and still not break any of the rules that bound him. "Now sleep, for the benefit of us all," Sofu pressed his finger to Lord D's head and he fell limp into his father's waiting arms.

"Did you tell him the truth?" Count D asked a touch of his old mistrust for his grandfather in his voice. With a wave of his hand he summoned a black leather outfit. "It would not be the first time you have said something untrue when you thought it was in our best interest." Count D said nothing more he paused by his father's bed and passed a hand over the long hair then he left the room. "Leon is in danger as well, and you can't command me to stay put. I will bring them both back."

Sofu waited until Count D was gone before he shed a tear. "I know."

Break

Crimson waves hovered above the clouds and Ryo held on to his grandfather the tough spines of his scales biting into his skin. "I can see them," Ryo called to Laton. Plums of heavy smoke billowed around them.

"Snap dragon, go down and protect your mate. Your children are waiting." Laton landed on the top of a building that towered over the surrounding buildings. He could see the men on the tops of the buildings, each of them shooting down into the valley below keeping the officers from getting to the inner circle where JJ and Miaka were. He could scent their blood in the air. He opened his mouth to taste the wind and smiled when he could not taste Dee's blood. Ryo pulled his rifle up and set up his stand. It was time to make it stay that way.

Laton stood to the side and watched as his grandson sighted, and fired. Sighted, and fired, the sound of men falling dead before they hit gratifying the enraged dragon in human guise beside him. He watched with glee as Ryo continued to clear a path for his friends to make it through.

Break

Leon swore as he tried to run through and jumped back when there was what seemed to be hundreds of bullets came his way. "We can't get through," he said into his cell phone to JJ. "There are too many of them." Leon looked around. "How the hell did they get someone on the Markum building?" He asked looking up at the newcomer that shot into the fray.

"No," Jill said with a thoughtful frown. "They are just shooting at random, that person is picking his shots, and hitting."

"Ryo," Leon looked over to see Dee beside him. "He's clearing a path, lets go." Dee palmed his gun and dashed forward. When three men stood to shoot at him they were felled with brutal precision. "Thats my baby," Dee grinned as he too shot at the men that were on the ground level with him.

"Can you see, JJ and Miaka?" Leon asked running beside him, then sighed with relief as they came upon the two injured detectives/special agents. "Hey guys," Leon said crashing beside them.

"You're late," JJ groused holding his leg that bled sluggishly around the t-shirt he had tied around it. "Her ears," JJ said moving Agent Miaka's hair in front of her ears. "Gotta hide them, she's passed out."

"You have both been bleeding out too long," Leon said turning to go back he gasped. "Damn," He swore shooting the mob of gun men that came running towards them. Just as Leon thought he would run out bullets before they ran out of assailants, he saw a blur in black leather kicking and punching. It was tiny in comparison to the brutish men that were felled by the little terror. "Baby... what are you...?" Before he could finish his question, JJ lost consciousness.

"No time," D called over his shoulder dodging the bullets that angry brute shot at him. Leon swore again and shot the man.

"Help them get out," Dee called turning his back to Leon, Count D and Jill. "I'll cover you."

"Who's going to cover you?" Jill said looking back at Dee.

"My Baby's got me," Dee winked at Jill and sent her on her way.

Up on the Markum building Ryo lowered his rifle and straitened his glasses. Adjusting his gloves he went to Laton. "I need to go down there." Laton nodded and reached into Ryo waist holster. He took a hand gun and fired at the men in the helicopter that came up to clear the top of the building. Ryo turned around incensed and the chopper burst into flames. "Oops," He said when it began to spine wildly in the air. He watched in horror as the chopper slammed into the building that Dee was standing near. "Dee!" Ryo yelled running to the edge of the building. Laton grasped Ryo's arm as he would have tumbled off. Still standing on his feet, Laton hauled Ryo back to the roof. He held his grandson facing him so that he would not see a building falling on top of his lover.

Ryo fought against his grandfathers hold trying to turn around. "He's fine, I can not smell his blood." Laton said. "Scent child, see, you can not smell him." Ryo turned into the wind and sighed. There was no Dee, he could scent JJ and Miaka, but not Dee.

"Okay, take me down," Ryo grabbed his rifle and dashed to the door, he stood in amazement when it would not budge.

"This is the only building that is locked from the syndicate, that is why this roof was uncovered, come on," Laton grasped Ryo and ran for the edge and jumped off. Ryo gasped as he floated down in his grandfather's arms. They touched ground and he stared around at what looked like a war zone.

"Dee!" Ryo called staring around, though he could not smell blood, that did not mean that Dee was conscious. Ryo heard a groan and ran forward. He dived to the ground at the massive sound of gunfire from behind. He turned to see Laton shooting.

"Go, Snap Dragon, Go!" Laton urged Ryo on. "Find him!"

Break

Boy George sat on the couch winded, he had just finished singing when the pizza arrived. He looked down when he felt a small weight against him. "Yes," he smiled looking at Lyo.

"Da-Ryo... Da-Dee, come home now?" Lyo looked up at the pizza man and his eyes began to water when he saw that it was not his parents.

"Come on," Boy George got to his feet. "Let's go get some plates for that pizza." Boy G smiled brightly and dashed off to the kitchen while holding Lyo's little hand. Rain entered behind them.

"I'll show you where they are, we'll use the least expensive ones," Rain reached in the cabinet and pulled down the standard plates. Boy George looked at the heavy glass ware and blinked then gasped as he looked at the Television that was still on the news. He stared in horror at the war-zone-like scene that was displayed by the camera. Rain trembled the plates rattling as he sat them on the counter. Boy G was quick to pull the boy against him blocking his view of the screen. He startled at the loud gun blasts that rocketed from the speakers. Bikky entered and sat the pizzas on the table. With a shaking hand he reached over and turned off the screen.

"Hey Rain," Bikky said when Rain was still ensconced in Boy George's arms. "You know that fire that destroyed the pet shop. They came home from that... okay."

Rain nodded and stepped away from Boy G. "You smell good," Rain whispered pushing his hair back his green eyes overflowing as he looked at the now blank screen.

"Thanks, I'm fond of bathing," Boy George grinned and opened the first box. "Hungry?"

"You sound like Count D," Bikky laughed serving Lyo a small slice of pizza. "They own the pet shop, you'll meet them." Boy G nodded all the while hoping that these boys parents would be home soon.

Break

Ryo thought he could quite possible be going insane. He coughed at the thick smoke filled with black debris that clouded his lungs "Dee!" Ryo coughed again sniffing the air with every turn. "Koibito where are you?!" Ryo heard a small wheeze.

"Ba...baby," Dee called he tried to move but was wedged in tight underneath several slabs of concrete. One piece was standing upright holding the bulk of the weight. It was the only reason Dee was alive, Ryo saw as he inspected the felled building.

"I'm going to get you, don't move," Ryo ran around he winced and ducked from several bullets that whizzed past him as he dashed to Dee's side.

"Not going anywhere... My leg," Dee managed around fits of coughing. When he settled the building began to slide from its bearings.

"Dee! No!" Ryo gasped grasped the concrete with his palms blazing with pure flames he shoved it aside with a strength that amazed himself.

"Now that's a dragon!" Laton called from where he held the gun covering his grandson as he rescued his spouse. Ryo looked at his grandfather then reached down to pull Dee into his arms. "If only he would do it in defense of himself." Laton grumbled then went back. "Lets go Snap Dragon," Laton called when he ran out of bullets. Ryo turned to his grandfather and threw a gun to him while taking out another one for himself. Dee winced standing on his injured leg and began to run from the wreckage. Laton continued to fire until they made it to the other officers.

"I have a little gift for them," Ryo said and turned to throw a hand grenade into the fray. "I don't think there will be anyone left to arrest," Ryo said huffing air in to his lungs.

"Well!" Ryo startled and turned to see the Chief of police stomping in his direction. "I just might arrest you!" The Chief came to a halt and glowered at Ryo. "You are not only off duty, but you accessed a building that is outside of our jurisdiction, unauthorized use of a flame thrower, getting a civilian involved," He paused and looked at Laton. "That is not a civilian!" He pointed at the dragon king. "That is king from another country, do you have any idea how it would look if he was injured or killed on American soil?!" The chief blustered. "You did not even call in to let me know that you were here. That is it, I have had it, you are done MaClean, Two weeks, no pay, Get out of here. And you," He looked at Dee. "Get that leg taken care of and get to the precinct to fill out the reports on this mess."

Dee put his badge into his pocket then shook his head at the chief. "See you in two weeks," He said turning his back. "Come on baby, let's go home."

I am not affiliated with Culture Club, it's members or any of their music. I have no claims to them in anyway and I am making no profits from this work of Fan fiction.

Culture Club

Lead Singer, Boy George

Mikey Craig, Bassist

Jon Moss, drummer/lover

Roy Hay, Keyboards

Powdered Sugre 26

This is the Chapter That Wouldn't End... Yes it Goes On And On My Friend... Some People Started Reading it Not Knowing What it Was...

Eleven o'clock, George looked at the clock and sighed. It was getting rather late, and he really should suggest it. But he had finally gotten the tears to leave Lyo and Rain's eyes. Bikky sat beside him stoic with his arms crossed while Rain went on a complicated quest on the game console. "So, Rain, what happens after you beat the dungeon master?" George asked watching the boy battle the gargoyle that had come to life in order to battle his elven character.

"After this, he has to go through the dead guards behind the door," Rain said not looking away from the screen.

"Then rescue the princess?" George asked.

"I don't know, I haven't beaten this one yet. I can't make it past the last dead guard." Rain grumbled, he would have said more but the door opened. George sighed in relief until he saw the condition of the two men that stumbled inside. "Ryo! Dee!" Rain dropped the controller and ran to them.

"No... wait," George tried to halt Rain's movement before he wrapped his arms around Dee who nearly fell over.

"Thanks babe," Dee sighed when Ryo caught him. "Ouch, Rain, can't really handle extra weight right now. I'll hug you tomorrow." Dee promised.

"Go into the kitchen we saved you pizza," George announced and tried to pry Lyo's fingers from Ryo's pant leg.

"No, no, no," Lyo pushed him back and held on tighter to Ryo. "Da-Ryo no get shot at again." Lyo sobbed. "Stay here."

"Don't worry, little one, I'll be here for the next two weeks," Ryo huffed his anger giving his voice a cold edge.

"Are you alright?" Bikky asked taking Dee's other arm to help him into the kitchen.

"Bikky, could you put a pot on for me," Ryo asked watching as the boy set his teapot on the stove after they had set the taller man in a chair. George busied himself with finding plates for them both and opening the box that stayed warm in the oven. "Dee has some rather bad abrasions and Contusions on his leg and I got suspended for two weeks."

"For what?" Bikky asked sitting next to him at the table. "One of my offenses was unauthorized use of a flame thrower." Bikky waited a moment before he started to laugh.

"I took time off too," Dee confessed with a sigh. "You know, I have several abrasions and some contusions too." Rain gasped patting Dee's shoulder when he heard the news.

"Wait a minute," George said with a frown. "You guys were in the incident that was all over the news right?" Ryo and Dee nodded. "And all he has are a few scrapes and bruises? What are you guys, indestructible?"

Bikky laughed patting George's shoulder. "You have no idea."

"While you eat, why don't I run you a bath?" George said with a laugh, "though I guess the injured should go first..."

"Oh, he'll go with me," Dee said with a lascivious grin in Ryo's direction that was ruined by a wide yawn.

"Yeah, gotta help the invalid," Ryo joked wiping at a smudge on his cheek.

"Might I remind you," Dee said struggling to sit up higher in his chair. "Of who it was that dropped a building on me." Before Dee could continue his complaining Ryo shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"I did not drop a building on you. I blew up a helicopter, it slammed into the building that you were near and then the building fell on you." Ryo explained with a sigh. "What I want to know is the kind of cartel that can come up with the heavy artillery that we were hit with..." Dee looked thoughtful, and Ryo continued. "This is big."

"Your lives certainly are adventurous," George said then followed Rain up the stairs so that he could run the bathwater in their bathroom. As he passed through their bedroom he paused to see a photo on the nightstand of Ryo sitting in Dee's arms. He smiled slightly at the expression on Ryo's face. The smile, the glow in his eyes, and the tinge of color in his cheeks. The look of love. George remembered a time when he wore a similar expression.

"Their bathroom is through here," Rain said leading George inside. He looked around at the large tub and cabinets, the place was large, and spotless. Rain watched George as he stopped the tub and began to run warm water. "Why do you look sad?"

"What?" George asked putting a smile on his face before he looked at Rain who handed him the bath oil that Ryo used.

"When you looked at the picture of Ryo and Dee, you looked sad. You can't really be that upset that they are together?" Rain said surprised when George laughed while blinking away a sudden sheen of tears. He was quick to look away and drop a heavy amount of oil into the tub watching as fragrant bubbles formed. "When he has aches from work, Ryo puts this in the tub too," Rain said pouring bath salt in the water. He placed a hand on George when he refused to look up. "Whatever it is, you are in the right place. When people get broken, they call Ryo and Dee, and they fix it."

"Broken," George whispered shaking his head.

"Lyo, Bikky, myself, even some of our friends from school have come to some good by knowing them." Rain nodded when George turned off the water in the now full tub and finally met his eyes.

He reached up and patted Rain's side noting that the boy gasped and moved away. "What broke you?" George asked Rain who grew quiet and looked away.

"Who hit you?" Rain countered.

"It's not what you think," George said. "He... who did this and my lover... ex... Ice cream?" George offered straitening when he felt emotions threatening to overcome him.

"We already had ice cream," Rain said leaving the bathroom. "Don't worry, whoever did do it, will more than likely get what's coming to him."

"You're a sweet kid," George said pressing a quick kiss to Rain's cheek before he could get away.

"Yeah well," Rain said turning red. "I eat a lot of sugar."

"You can not be serious," They heard Dee grumble as Ryo helped him up the stairs.

"Dee, you are injured," Ryo answered the top of his honey colored head becoming visible.

"That just means you'll have to get on top...whoa, Ryo," Dee groused "Careful, I almost fell." He would have said more but saw Rain and George standing there. George worked to suppress a laugh while Rain took off down the stairs to help Bikky get Lyo up and ready for bed.

"Oh, hi, sorry about this," Ryo said when George opened their door so that he could get Dee inside. "I mean, you are here to rest and you have been babysitting, and running bathwater."

"No, no your family is charming," George said and Ryo paused.

"Are you okay?" He asked after sitting Dee on their bed. He reached out to catch George before he could leave their room.

"Yeah, I am just going to go and settle some things before I go to bed. Jet lag you know, long flight from London." George turned but was stopped by Ryo again.

"Don't forget to put the witch hazel on your face. Or do you want me to come in and...?" Ryo halted when George laughed at him and waved a hand.

"You go bathe that man of yours, or do you want me to come in and help you?" George was smiling as he left the room and walked down the hall. He was smiling when he passed the boys in their bathroom giving Lyo his bath. He was smiling as he opened his door. When the door shut, tears fell down his face and he sat on the floor and sobbed.

Break

Sofu paced the floor while watching Lord D sleep. True to his word Count D had brought JJ home last night bandaged and bloody, but alive. Count D sat next to Leon looking at his grandfather with a sad smile on his face. He manipulated everyone and yet he truly did believe that he was doing the right thing. Even though his methods chaffed, he had to admit that his grandfather loved him, he loved them all. Lord D stirred and Sofu was quick to smooth his hands over the furrows in Lord D's brow sitting beside him on the bed. Sofu moved his long, elegant sleeve aside so that he could run his fingers over Lord D's hair. Count D had never seen such a tender look on the great kami's face, as he wore now looking at his son.

"He will always be your baby," Lady Aurora said appearing beside her husband. Leon had ceased to be startled when she, or any of the Arcadians appeared seemingly from nowhere. "No matter how old he gets, or how many children he himself sires, he will always be your baby." Sofu D took his wife's dainty hand and placed a kiss upon the palm. Count D stood and placed a kiss on his father's brow before he took Leon and left the room. The children needed to be looked after.

He found Chris sitting with Aoi and the twins reading them a story. "Bro!" Chris said hopping to his feet he hurried to Leon's side. "I saw the news, and then called Bikky, he said Rain and Lyo were freaking out, but he kept it cool. Glad you're home." Chris grinned then turned to pick up Aoi and place her in Count D's arms. "Little Leon slept all day. I know you got back last night, but Jewel showed me that you both kind of slept in Lord D's room. He'll be okay now that JJ is there." Leon nodded and went to sit with his family. Count D cooed at Kurayami when the baby awakened hearing his parents voices. He scooped the bundle into his arms and went to sit beside Leon on the soft grass of the garden.

"We'll be going home soon," He announced to the baby who looked up as if he understood. "You were born there, you were the light that shone so bright amidst the darkness of the battle that raged on around us." Leon watched as Count D spoke to the baby in his native tongue of Mandarin Chinese. It was a beautiful language, spoken by a beautiful individual. Leon did not understand a word of what D was saying, but he could have listened to him for hours, days even. Count D looked up to see Leon staring at him and smiled. It was not his typical small smirk, or even a soft smile. It covered the lower half of his face, lifting his cheeks and showing a good portion of his teeth. If Leon had not already been in love before, that smile would have tipped the scales. Chris rolled his eyes when Leon leaned in and kissed D.

"Gonna go see if I can find a ride to Ryo and Dee's," Chris announced. When Leon made as if to offer he held up a hand. "No, you stay and smooch D, I wanna go beat Bikky at Crossfire, it's a new ultimate fighter game."

"I will be over later for training," Count D told Chris before he could leave.

"Okay," Chris called over his shoulder leaving them alone with the children. Count D lay on his back with his head in Leon's lap. Kurayami stuffed a tiny fist into his mouth where he lay on D's chest while Aoi handed the story book to Leon. Kibo and Shinrai sat beside Aoi giving Leon their rapt attention.

"Where were you?" Leon said flipping through the pages then opening the book to the tale of three bears that went on a picnic and all the sights they saw in the Kami's garden. He checked and saw that it was made in Arcadia, of course, Leon thought with a smile then continued reading. Every now and then his hand would trail through the silky locks on D's head when he switched the page. Aoi looked at her parents a great smile on her face.

Break

Chris was dropped off just as Terry, Erick and Peter arrived. "We are too late for breakfast, but maybe we could get some lunch," Terry said ringing the bell. His face fell when Rain opened the door and there was no smell of cooking coming from inside.

"Hey, guys, you might want to go right to the den, world war three is going on in the kitchen." Rain said ushering them past. Erick gasped when Dee yelled at Ryo.

"It's not a big deal, just wait until I am better and I will go with you!" Dee argued at the top of his lungs.

"Dee be reasonable," Ryo said in a softer tone. "We are just going to the store, until Lord D can get over and fix you up, you need to stay off that leg."

"Its just a few scrapes and bruises," Dee grumbled.

"I could see the tender meat of your calf, then you ran on it and..." Ryo paused his voice catching. "Dee, I kind of dropped a building on you, please, just stay here."

"Fine," Dee capitulated with an ease that worried Ryo. "I'll stay here, but so will you and the boys."

"Dee the birthday party is next weekend, we do not have the supplies needed..." Ryo but paused when Dee slammed a hand on the table.

"No! Ryo! You and the boys will stay here, until I can go with you!" Dee said again.

"Dee!" Ryo said his voice raising. "Are you out of your mind? You can not put me on house arrest, I said I was sorry," Ryo opened his mouth to say more but paused to see George standing in the doorway with a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I can hear you all the way upstairs." George made his way to the cabinet and pulled down a cup. He waved Ryo back to his chair when he would have gotten up to fix him some tea. "I live in England, naturally I can make tea." he gave a little laugh. "I will be here all summer, I do not need to be treated as a guest, I would prefer to be a friend staying for a while. Less work for you, more fun for me. Unless of course you want to cater to my every whim and need. I can a demanding little queen you know." George fixed his tea while Ryo sat and frowned at Dee. "What is the big deal about shopping anyway? I was hoping to go to the mall, living as I do, fans mob me at every turn and it is hard to go out, but I have a feeling that that will not be case here."

"You're right," Rain said entering the kitchen. "People will still point and stare, maybe even take pictures, but they won't approach. Ryo and Dee set them all back a while ago."

"Not to mention Bikky stands next to Rain looking like a hulking gorilla that will eat anyone who comes near his little brother...holy cow." Erick said his mouth dropping as he got a good look at George. when they had entered the kitchen George had been sitting with his head over his cup inhaling the tangy aroma of the spiced tea, he looked up and smiled, his make-up in place highlighting his beautiful features. "I mean... Hi...um... damn... Sorry, mouth I know," Erick looked quickly to Ryo then back to George. "Hi... gorgeous, I mean... whoa," Erick finally ended.

"Want some jam with that foot you stuck in your mouth," Bikky said entering the kitchen. Erick turned beet red and nodded his head. Ryo and Dee said no more on their argument as Terry and Peter entered the kitchen and they too stared in wonder.

Peter did an odd hop from foot to foot as he saw George. "Oh my gosh, it really is you!" He rushed forward, then remembered himself before he touched George. "I have all of your CD's."

"X-Ta-C is working with him this summer," Rain explained to the ecstatic teenager. When George simply smiled at him then went back to his tea.

"So Dee, why are you so hard up saying we can't go shopping?"Bikky asked when Rain ushered Erick, Peter, Terry and Chris to the den. "Not like I am all anxious to be in the car with Ryo behind the wheel, but what's the deal?"

"I take it driving is not one of your strong points," George said to Ryo who glowered at Bikky saying nothing.

"The last time you all went out, you did not come back," Dee mumbled into his cup of coffee. Ryo gasped his eyes going to Dee. "You don't know what it was to get the call, to have fill out the reports, to know some mad man had you and..."

"Dee," Ryo said taking Dee's hand. "Randolph is dead."

"So is Hamanosuke," Dee said reminding Ryo that they had fought the man themselves centuries after king Zarro had ended his human life.

"Think about it Dee," Ryo said calmly, he chose his words carefully very aware that George was in the room and not in league with Arcadia. "If you had been there when Randolph took us, you would have succumbed to the smoke bomb as well. When you awakened you would have either been shoved in the car with Lyo or left on the pavement. Or you could have awakened and been as helpless as I was. You could have been made to watch him rape me."

"But the boys... they got free," Dee said not wanting to think of Ryo in such a position again.

"If you woke up at all," Ryo continued before Dee could say more. " He wanted you dead, so that he could have me. I am glad you were not there when we were taken." Ryo lifted Dee's face and pressed a kiss to his lips. Dee was shocked, for Ryo was not one to initiate intimacy, especially when they were not alone. George smiled and sipped his tea trying to appear to be ignoring them. " It left you free to come rescue us."

"And you sat there like a good little damsel in distress," Dee grumbled looking away. Ryo gave Dee a smile that was also a warning. "Fine," Dee slumped. "Go shopping, but I will keep Lyo here with me."

"If you were going to be alone, I would say no." Ryo said with a grin. "But Heaven has agreed to come over and keep you company while we are out."

"What?" Dee looked terrified. "If I have done something to piss you off you would tell me right? I mean first you drop a building on me, then you leave me with... Hi Heaven," Dee said when their back door opened and she appeared to be be glowing as she stood in a beam of bright light her white garments glistening. Heaven beamed a bright smile her eyes going to George and not leaving. He stood to greet the lady.

"Dee, Ryo and..." Heaven said her voice heavy as she stared at George.

"Boy or George, you can call me either, I answer to both." George kissed her warm hand.

"Can I call you delicious?" Heaven asked as she closed her eyes sniffing George. When Heaven stepped back she resisted the urge to sneeze.

"Not until you know how I taste." George grinned. "Since we are going out, I will go get ready." He blew a kiss at Heaven then headed upstairs.

"Heaven," Ryo began to warn her away from their charge.

"He's got a foul after taste, sweet at first, but, something wants him. Hasn't gotten him yet, but the claim is there." Heaven smirked when Ryo quirked a brow at her. "The sweet is him, but the after, now that is someone who will be a good fight. He reeks of death. Oh and Ryo," Heaven called when Ryo was leaving the kitchen. "Pay attention to his arms. I think the Arcadians had an ulterior motive for sending him to this house of respite." Ryo frowned then left the kitchen to see the boys all waiting for him. George descended the stairs in his baggy pants and large, long sleeved shirt. A white trench coat, that was much too large completed the ensemble. His little fedora was in place over a yellow scarf, while his make-up seemed to have been refreshed. Erick stared in awe, while Peter, too enraptured by George to take offense, grinned.

"Shall we?" George said and followed them from the house smiling up into the bright light of the sun. he had been pleased to note that the witch hazel had done wonders for his face. He still had some slight discoloration, but the mark was nearly gone. He was humming as he got into the large car with Ryo and the teenagers. Ryo wondered, as he pulled away from the garage, just what he had gotten himself into.

Break

The mall was its usual crush of humanity, but they seemed to part as the waters of the Nile before Moses when Ryo and the odd entourage entered. There were some points, loud whispers and the click of cameras but Bikky turned a foul glare and the talking and shopping resumed. "Quite effective," George said with a laugh.

"Aren't you warm?" Ryo asked him. "They offer lockers, here, or... there they are," George watched Ryo wave a man over in all black clothes. On his arm was a patch of what appeared to be a lizard in flames. "Salamander, what is your name and rank?" Ryo asked in a soft tone.

"Jin Hiyo, Rank SGT, your highness," The Asian guard answered snapping a salute as he bowed to the youngest prince of the dragon clan.

"And how did you know we were here?" He asked noting the other black clad individuals that were obviously watching them.

"Heaven informed your grandfather and he thought it best, since the last time you were out..."

"Yes, yes, I know. We went shopping, got kidnapped, bad things happened, people burned," Bikky said when Ryo simply stood silent his face turning red. "Come on, I have to get a graduation present for Carol, birthday presents for Lyo and I am sure that George here, wants to go shopping." Bikky frowned at the guard and grabbed Ryo's arm. "Just keep your distance," he said in an imperious tone that Ryo had yet to take with any of the royal guards of the Obsidian Palace.

"Where do you want to go first?" Erick asked, Peter prepared to answer but saw that he was talking to George.

"I don't really know, lets just walk around and see what's here, then I will decide." George reached into a pocket to pull out a clear gloss that he applied over his lipstick that made his lips shine.

"Where do you buy your clothes?" Peter asked looking at Rain's large clothes and then at George.

"Oh, most of my clothes are made for me, at least the stuff for shows, otherwise, I just buy what I like," George said looking around he saw Ryo heading into a toy store.

"He'll page us when we should meet him, we have an unspoken agreement of random wandering in here." Rain said holding up his cell phone. "Do you want to go with him?" Ryo paused at the entrance to store as if waiting for George. With a smile George shook his head. And followed after the boys. Bikky paused by a jewelry store then went inside.

"We're going to JO," Peter announced pulling Erick's arm away from George and Rain. "I want new jeans, and you can help me pick them out."

"But..." Erick paused then sighed he saw the worried look on Peter's face.

"I thought you like watching me try on jeans," Peter pouted and stuck out his lip in the way he knew would drive Erick crazy.

"Well yeah," Erick said reading the signs of the old jealousy in Peter's gaze. "I also like watching you take jeans off," Peter turned red on cue and skipped off to the clothing store that was popular among the teens.

"Kind of young, aren't they?" George mused looking at the shiny jewels. Chris rolled his eyes and looked at a pair of studs that were deep purple. He wanted to get them for Count D.

"How old were you?" Bikky asked going to the earring case. George grinned and winked at Bikky.

"What do you think?" Rain asked showing Bikky a bracelet with diamonds and topaz in the shape of flowers.

"Okay, but Carol does not really do topaz, she is more of a sapphire girl," Bikky said studying the bracelet.

"Why would I be buying your girl a diamond bracelet?" Rain huffed. "This is for Julie,"

"You might want to get her earrings, or a necklace," Bikky said. "Don't know why, but she is always wearing long sleeves, that would be covered up." Rain's eyes widened as he remembered Julie telling him about the scars on her arms. She used to cut herself. Nodding he was about the put the bracelet back when George took it from his hands and laid it across his own wrist. "Thats kind of..." Rain cut off the word girlie as he looked at George. "Looks nice." He said then went to earrings. He was about to pick up a pair, when a golden necklace with diamonds in the shape of irises and Calla lilies caught his eyes. "That's it, that's perfect," Rain went to the counter to ask if the sales lady could get it out of its locked case for him.

"I don't think so. Where are your parents?" She said to the teenager. "Usually when young people come in here, they just look and can't afford to buy. So look, don't get your fingerprints all over it."

"Do you live under a rock?" The other sales lady said rushing forward with the keys. "If you don't want the commission I sure as hell do." She opened the case and handed the necklace to Rain. "This is Rain Cloud MaClean, the pop star," She said pointing to Rain. "And that's..." her eyes went past Bikky and lighted on George. " You're in America!" She squealed. "I could get sued for this, but can I please have your autograph?"

"Sued?" George asked reaching for a pen on the counter for the signing of checks. "I get approached all the time. Why would I sue you?"

"Not you," She said looking at Bikky who stood with a frown on his face. "Unless they are having a signing we are to stay back and treat them as normal people, cause they breath in and out just like us and bleed red, so we should not mob them on the streets, or that is what the high prince of Arcadia said."

"I'm not Arcadian," George grinned. "I won't sue, what's your name?"

"Liza," She said when he looked at her. George quickly scrawled a message then brought the card to his lips to leave an imprint of his lipstick. He winked then finished looking at the merchandise. He, Rain and Bikky made it a point to stand in line and wait for Liza ignoring the other sales lady who had been rude to Rain. Rain even went so far as to sign her card underneath George's signature. They waved cheerfully as they left.

"Why are the rules so strict?" George asked noting the people staring at them but not daring to approach.

"Daphnus went on a rampage of press releases after we did a show here and Rain was almost pulled from the stage." Bikky explained going into a clothing store. "Dee saved him by throwing him at Ryo."

"Throwing him?" George asked thinking of the slim man. He frowned then remembered that he had been lifted by Ryo using only one arm.

"And he caught me," Rain laughed.

"He caught me too, when I launched myself out of a third story building in New York," Bikky gasped shoving his box into Georges hand as Carol came up to him with Julie and the rest of the Cheer-leading squad. Laughing, George pocketed the secret gift, he looked to take Rain's as well but saw the box vanish into one Rain's large pockets on his pants. He was finishing the zipper to the pocket just as Julie took his hand and kissed him.

"Your girl," George asked earning the gasping attention of the squad. He would have said more, but felt something cold brush against him. He looked around but no one was near enough to touch him in such a way. Rain gasped his face turning green. Swallowing fast he pulled his thermos from another large pocket and drank quickly.

"You okay?" Bikky asked at his side instantly.

"The winds changed, crying something foul," Rain said in Cheyenne when the vertigo passed. Realizing he had not spoken in English, Rain shook his head. "A memory," Rain said in English . "White sheets, pain and blood, but it wasn't me it wanted," Rain whispered to Bikky.

"How do you know?" Bikky whispered back leading Rain away from the crowd.

"Wlyd Wind was the call that came, he has been following me as a breeze, he said something that should be memory is awake and nasty. But it doesn't want me this time."

"He said all that in the few seconds it took you to blink?" Bikky asked incredulous.

"Shhh..." Rain looked around furtively seeing that George was looking at long shirts and the girls had moved on to dresses for the prom he continued. "Wind is in my blood remember, his thoughts can be my thoughts."

"But he did not give you wind, he said so," Bikky said thinking of his own flames and wondered if he could communicate to Ryo the same way. He decided to give it a try warming his body temperature and thinking of Ryo.

"Doesn't mean he can't use it to his advantage that it is," Rain said.

"But why does it make you sick when he does it?" Bikky said he looked up amazed as Ryo left the toy store carrying bags and looking unerringly in his direction. "He didn't make me sick, it did when it touched George."

"George," Bikky said.

"Yes," George walked over carrying his selections.

"Are you hungry?" Bikky said the first thing that came to mind as Ryo walked over.

"Hungry? After the eggs, sausages, waffles with fruit and whipped cream... Hungry?" George laughed. "I think, you are trying to make me fat."

"Slyphe's revenge," Rain joked. "She still hasn't forgiven you."

"I never called her fat, I just thought she was rather... large," George thought for a moment to insert the proper word that would not insult the boy about his cat. "To be sleeping on you," George grinned looking at the boy that was a just about his size. Ryo looked at the shirts in Georges arm noting that, while made to fit a man at least three times his size, they seemed rather tame for him. Still laughing he wandered off to the other racks in the trendy store. Chris went over to make sure he stayed occupied showing him different shirts and pants.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked when George was out of earshot. "I was buying Lyo presents then all of a sudden I heard you yell my name. But I did not hear you with my ears..." Ryo frowned scratching his head.

"Something gross touched George and made Rain sick," Bikky said and Ryo looked at Rain who was still slightly pale clutching his thermos. "He seriously almost threw up on Julie." Bikky said looking for the girls he saw them still admiring dresses. "Looks like Wyld Wind sent a message too."

"It won't come near," Rain said again when his blood sped up with a message of Wind. "It can sense the fire worms in the air and is afraid of them. Its why it won't come near our house, because of the dragons." Rain gasped then fell forward. Ryo caught him worried.

"I'm taking you home," Ryo said and paused when Rain shook his head.

"No its gone now, Wyld Wind said, to be wary, of memories." Rain breathed deeply his color returning to normal he looked around for the bird in the shape of a man and sighed when he was no where around. "I'm okay." He assured Ryo, "But I am hungry," he said just as George came back carrying several large bags.

"Hungry?" he said looking at Rain.

"You boys go eat, I'm going to get something for Dee, since he's stuck at home... And it's my fault.. I did kind of drop a building on him." The last words were spoken quietly as he turned red. "Don't fill up on junk," Ryo said heading off.

"I am not hungry, so I will go with you," George said switching over to Ryo and following him. "What kind of gift are you looking for?"

"I don't know..." Ryo said his eyes roaming over Spencer gifts. His face turned red and he looked away.

"You know it is so cute when you turn pink like that, or maybe it's maroon," George said when Ryo turned redder. "Like this lipstick," George pulled out the tube and applied it to his lips blowing a kiss at Ryo. "Come on, I'll help you pick it out," George took Ryo's arm and pulled him. "You guys may as well be useful as more than gawkers'," he said taking Ryo's bags and shoving them at a salamander before he pulled Ryo into the store with naughty toys on display.

"Oh none of that," Ryo turned scarlet looking away from the dildos he hurried to the side of the store that sold clothes. George laughed and followed Ryo.

"You aught to loosen up and I bet this would just about do it," He held up a large toy. He put it down immediately when Ryo paled and gulped. "What?" George said walking over to Ryo and moving to stand directly in front of him. "I was joking."

"Its nothing, I will just get him something for his car, he loves that thing," Ryo said turning to leave the store.

"Not more than he loves you, get something that you two can enjoy together," George said holding Ryo's arm. "Is there anything in here that won't cause you spasms?"

"He likes to see me wear... stuff," Ryo whispered the last word inclining his head to the clothing lingerie that was in sections for males and females.

"Ooh, like school uniforms and maid outfits?" George laughed clapping his gloved hands. Ryo's eyes widened and his face colored. He shook his head his mouth dropped open as he stared at George. "Um, pity." George shrugged silently glad to see some color in Ryo's cheeks after he had paled so completely. "Oh, I bet you would look ravishing in this," George said holding up a creation of red satin and black lace. The tiny shorts that were attached gave him naughty thoughts about Ryo.

Ryo blushed and looked away. "I have that," he said softly. George looked at the ensemble then laughed putting it away. The sales clerk remembered Ryo from that one time he had come in with Dee and watched as he and George went around the racks.

George came up a few moments later with what looked to be several strips of black satin and lace that he held over to Ryo. "He'll break that bad leg trying to get to you," he said with a grin. He had glimpsed inside their closet when he was in their room and even now Ryo wore tan pants and a light blue shirt. He could guess the man hardly ever wore dark clothing. "You are amazingly pale, this would be smashing."

"I'm half Japanese, what's your excuse?" Ryo said to cover his embarrassment.

"Irish," He laughed finding a dark blue thong and handing it to Ryo. "Ever wear one of these?" Ryo shook his head and George laughed again adding it to the things he had collected.

"You wear a lot of large clothes, why?" Ryo asked taking the items to the counter. He was beet red again as he paid.

"Why should I wear something formfitting? No one's business but my own what I look like underneath." George grinned as they left the store Ryo seemed to be trying to hide the logo on the bag and George outright laughed.

"Well now that does not sound like the over-sexed, loosely moraled person I read about," Ryo said looking at George who smiled at him. "Why do you not dispute the claims?"

"What would be the point? When one thing is not what the press wants to hear they will make up something worse." George said. "They attack everyone who they think could quite possibly have it better than they do. I actually believe in Monogamy, but you never heard me say it," George gave Ryo a conspiratorial wink. "I once told a reporter that I had an affair with a wombat and she believed me." George said and laughed when Ryo gaped at him. "As for big clothes...What about Rain?"

"Same reason don't you know," Ryo said avoiding George's eyes. "I have never seen him so comfortable around a stranger so fast. You're amazing." Ryo grinned heading off to the food court. "Come on, we still need to get to the grocery store for the food."

"Oh yes, your little one's birthday party is next weekend." George smiled when he saw the many empty containers of food on the table the boys were sitting at.

Rain belched softly laughing when Julie gently tapped his forehead. "You're so gross," Julie laughed when Rain tickled her.

"Yeah," Rain said whispering in Cheyenne close to her ear. "But you love me anyway?" Julie went wide eyed staring at Rain. "'Eh?"

"Speak English," Julie said and gulped when Rain's eyes turned a deeper shade of green as he looked at her. Ryo cleared his throat when he and George went unnoticed. Carol was nearly in Bikky's lap and slid to the side when Ryo approached.

"Leaving?" Chris asked since Bikky and Rain both had mouths full of food.

"Yeah," Ryo said gathering his things. He saw several long dress bags and watched as Rain helped Julie gather her things. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then waved as they left. Julie stared after them. Erick, Terry and Peter caught up with them at the door. Peter's smile left his face when he saw Erick's eyes go to George and stay there. It was hard to be fan of someone who also had the attention of his lover. Peter sighed and got into the car sitting in mulish silence while Erick leaned over the side of the back seat questioning George the entire drive to the grocery store.

Break

JJ opened his eyes with a smile, he could remember being shot, now instead of pain, all he felt was a cold sensation. Oh no! He sat up in panic. Had they chopped off his leg? JJ looked over seeing a golden glow. Nearly fainting with relief he placed a hand over Lord D's. "Darling?" JJ said looking down at his leg which looked as if he had never been wounded.

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D's voice seemed to come from far away.

"Darling... Precious... Wake up!" JJ grasped Lord D's shoulders and shook him. Lord D came out of his trance gasping and shaking his head to clear it of the cold healing trance he was immersed in. Lord D shivered, catching his breath, he blinked several times. "Darling, you healed me."

"Oh, Jemi-Chan," Lord D scooted up in the bed and held JJ close. "My love," JJ tilted Lord D's face to his and kissed him soundly. "I was so worried," Lord D broke away sobbing. "I knew you were in danger, but my father would not let me come to you. I will die if you leave me..." Lord D wept his breathing speeding with his heartbeat. "Please, please," Lord D clung to JJ with a desperation that was nearly frightening. "You taught me to live again. You showed me real love. Don't turn on a light then leave me in darkness. It would be better if there were never a light at all. To be born blind is better than to loose sight after seeing the wonders of the world. To live without knowing love is better than the pain of losing it." Lord D cried, his breathing escalating to vaporous hiccups.

"Can you honestly say that?" JJ asked wiping the tears from Lord D's face. "Your father was right." JJ laughed softly pressing a kiss to Lord D's lips. "You really are a spoiled brat." Lord D stared at JJ huffing air his bottom lip in a perfectly adorable pout. "You are not thinking of the three people, no four, that need you most. Even if I go to work and never come home, promise me that you will live. For Kibo, Shinrai, Count D and this one," JJ pressed his hand to Lord D's tummy. "If I go to sleep and never awaken, you have to tell them that I loved them, tell them who I was, tell them how much we loved each other. Promise me," JJ said when Lord D looked away sobbing. "Promise me that you will live."

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D collapsed into JJ's arms. "It is so hard to even think of it."

"Promise!" JJ lifted Lord D's face to his, his blue eyes serious as he stared into Lord D's wide purple orbs. "I love you Darling, you are more precious to me than anyone I have ever known. Even if I should die tomorrow, I would be okay, knowing that you would be alive. That doesn't mean I won't fight it. I will tell the angels to go and leave me to be with you. I don't want to leave my baby alone, but dammit, if I have to, you must live. Promise me that you will live!" Lord D sobbed holding tight to JJ. "Promise me!" JJ demanded when Lord D succumbed to whimpers.

Lord D thought of all that he had learned with JJ. He remembered the first time they had made love. He had given himself to JJ despite his fears of being hurt again. He thought of his father offering him the white peach and honey. It would have proved that there was no love there. His first realization that he was carrying. The surfeit of emotions swelled in his heart until he thought he could not breath."I ... I am afraid," Lord D admitted. He could plainly see the scars on his heart and soul ponded in my Hamanosuke, covered and healed by the love of JJ. "So afraid," Lord D clung tight to JJ. His light and heat in the terror of brutal, cold darkness. But that light had lit a flame within him. Warm and gentle, encompassing and life renewing. "Jemi-Chan," Lord D said his voice quivering. "I... I will...live, for you," Lord D said between wracking sobs. "I am weak, I depend on your love, your strength to get me through. It was because of you that I was able to stand to Hamanosuke when he kidnapped us all. But I will grow strong for you. I will live," Lord D promised sinking in the warmth of JJ's strong beating human heart. "I will live," Lord D whispered looking up at JJ.

JJ lowered his head to the tear stain beauty before him and sealed their lips. Lord D sighed his eyes drifting closed when he felt the warmth of JJ's hands roaming around the outside of his robe. JJ pushed the fragrant skein of Lord D's hair aside and dragged his tongue over the sweet skin. JJ felt enveloped by yards of silk as Lord D's hair fell around him coupled with the many layers of his cheongsam. His senses were swamped with the sight, the smell the taste of Lord D. "Jemi..." Lord D gasped.

JJ pinched Lord D's nipples through the many layers enjoying the shivering mass of beauty in his arms. "Let's take this off," JJ said pulling the large bow free and parting the robes down the middle revealing the satin sheath underneath. "It is gorgeous, but..." Lord D shrugged from the loosened garments leaving them to slide over the side of the bed and drop to the floor. He ran his hands over the satin pants trailing his fingers in the band. Lord D sat straddling JJ's hips and leaned his head back offering more of his neck to JJ. Lord D's small hands were busy undoing the buttons of JJ's pajama top then the nails scrapped gently over JJ's chest. "Umm," JJ leaned forward and sucked Lord D through the satin sheath.

"Oh..." Lord D gripped JJ's head when the satin heated and grew moist over his nipple. "I want to feel you," Lord D panted pulling the sheath and over his head. Swinging his hair free, as he knew JJ loved he tossed his head allowing it to settle over his pale shoulders and fall around both their laps. JJ ran his hands through the glossy locks from root to tip then back up using the tresses to pull Lord D's lips to his.

"I'm going to eat you," JJ said with a playful growl he lifted Lord D and placed him on the bed. He pulled the band of the pants exposing Lord D to the bright light in the room. He loved making love to Lord D in the light. He enjoyed the varying shades of his pale skin. The rosy blush that covered him when he was again shocked by his own pleasure even as he welcomed and relished it. When his nipples grew erect, glistening from JJ's mouth and bright pink with arousal. The beautiful length of his manhood that grew rosy at the tip, glistening and sweet. Lord D tugged on JJ pants wishing them gone, glad that his summoning worked both ways. JJ settled his naked hips between Lord D's spread legs, they both sighed at the contact.

Lord D lay back, his hair spread around and underneath him like a silken fan glossy and enticing showcasing the whiteness of his flesh. JJ kissed a hot trail from Lord D's neck to his chest then further down to his abdomen where he stayed. He pressed his ear to the flat planes of Lord D's tummy closing his eyes he then pressed a kiss there. Lord D leaned up on his elbows to look down at JJ a look of utter devotion stealing over his face. He closed his eyes in rapture as JJ began to suckle his weeping member. "Sugoi."

"No, open your eyes," JJ said his breath warm against the quivering flesh pressed against his lips. "You have to see, to remember every moment, it will keep you warm if I am ever not here," Lord D felt tears at the thought, but opened his eyes and looked down. He gasped the dual shock of pleasure and visual stimulation of watching JJ's head bob in his lap. JJ came up his tongue trailing over the sweet tip then he looked up at Lord D swallowing the essence. "I love watching you come, tasting you..." JJ said reaching up he placed his fingers to Lord D's lips smiling when Lord D opened his mouth and sucked the digits in. JJ removed the wet fingers and pushed Lord D's legs open. "So warm and tight," JJ pressed his fingers to the hot ring of muscle waiting for Lord D to relax. "Don't close your eyes," JJ commanded as he pressed the fingers in licking Lord D all the while looking up into his eyes.

It was too much. Lord D's hips bucked and he came in a flood of honey sweet cream that fell into JJ's mouth, past his lips and onto his chin. JJ wiped his hand along his face then licked his fingers clean sucking with relish. "You're such a messy eater," Lord D teased as still JJ found drops and licked them both clean.

"Oh?" JJ said shifting and leaning back on the bed. He reached down and stroked himself his eyes never leaving Lord D. He saw the small pink tongue come to wet Lord D's lips moments before Lord D leaned in and swallowed him whole. "Oh... Darling," Lord D smiled and made a humming sound as he sucked. He used his nails to lightly tease the sensitive globes while shortening them. Licking his fingers while stroking JJ, Lord D looked up with a smile. "Turnabout." JJ grinned at the devilish glint in Lord D's eyes.

"Fair play," Lord D said pushing the fingers deep inside of JJ who had already determined that he would not close his eyes. He watched Lord D suck, lick, taste and enjoy his manhood even as he enjoyed the attention. JJ's fingers became lost in the wildly flowing hair that shined abundant about his lower body. Lord D's fingers moved faster inside and JJ's hips shifted in time. JJ could feel his body heat as he grew larger in Lord D's mouth.

"Precious, wait, I..." JJ gasped his orgasm slamming into him with such force it rendered him breathless when Lord D pressed hard against his pleasure spot he spasmed more, tears leaking from his eyes watching as Lord D drank him in not spilling a single drop. JJ was quivering as Lord D still sucked refusing to let him go soft. When JJ felt some semblance of control return he shifted their weight laying Lord D on the hair that splayed out gloriously beneath him. Lord D handed him their lubrication, a sweet smelling gel that felt cool to his overheated skin. JJ pressed his fingers in again coating Lord D inside and then himself. JJ eased over Lord D pressing inside with a slow thrust making sure that Lord D could feel each inch as it slide into him.

"Jemi," Lord D panted in a breathy whisper that drove JJ mad every time he heard it. He leaned over Lord D pushing his knees up. JJ intertwined their fingers moving over him in slow abandon savoring the slick grip of his smaller lover. "Aishiteru," Lord D gasped his blood pounding through his veins seeming to sing JJ's name taking him higher. JJ moved his hips in a way he knew would brush him full length against Lord D's prostate. He smiled, keeping his eyes locked with Lord D's as they both went over the edge.

"I love you so much," JJ panted falling beside Lord D breathless. He looked down into Lord D's eyes surprised to see the Kami weeping. "Darling?"

"You have drank me many times, Jemi-Chan, and it has changed you. Just as D's blood changed Leon. On your own you will not grow old, sicken and die, but you can be killed," Lord D sobbed. "I... I promised so I will." Lord D said. "I will live on without you, but please be careful to make it not necessary."

"I will," JJ promised kissing Lord D's head, then his lips. "I will."

Break

Bikky cornered Rain in the kitchen as they were putting the food away while Ryo and George put their things away. "Look at you," Bikky bumped his hip into his brother nearly catapulting the slighter boy into the counter. "Putting the moves on Julie."

"I was not," Rain blushed closing the cabinet with a snap.

"So," Bikky said with a cheerful grin. "Have you mastered the art of a real kiss yet?"

"Bikky!" Rain gasped his cheeks crimson when Dee hobbled into the kitchen.

"Never say it's so," Dee said in mock horror as Ryo and George came back downstairs. Chris peeked into the kitchen before he took Lyo in to play with Heaven. "My boy is fifteen and he still does not know how to properly lay one," Dee sighed in anguish. "Oh the shame."

"Oh shut up," Ryo said shoving Bikky aside gently and setting about the teapot. "Just because he is not a horny mongrel like you two does not mean that he needs to be ashamed."

"Although," George said winking at Rain. "A proper kiss is a delicate art."

"Come on Baby, for educational purposes," Dee said tugging Ryo into his arms. Before Ryo could push him away he pressed their lips together his tongue pressing against him for entry. As with any time Dee put his mind to it... Ryo's knees went weak and he fell into the kiss opening to Dee with a soft, helpless sigh. Ryo's hands crept up Dee's back before sliding into the deep locks of hair at his nape his fingers clenching to hold Dee. Dee broke away ending with several small sweet pecks smiling when he saw that Ryo's eyes were closed and that he was completely lost to his surroundings. George laughed when Dee moved away and Ryo swayed a little before he regained his footing. "Done correctly she won't even remember her own name."

"Huh," Ryo said blinking then he gasped and slapped a hand on Dee's arm shoving away from Dee his face red. "If you want dinner tonight get out of here, all of you!" Rain was fast to dash out of the kitchen, Dee and Bikky following leaving George standing and smiling at Ryo.

"You are too cute," He laughed leaving the kitchen to go to his room. He gasped when the door was ajar. After putting his things away he had shut it, he was sure. Looking around for the large cat he was surprised to see a vision in white sitting on his bed. "Um... Heaven?" He remembered the lovely young woman he had met earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Heaven got to her feet. Dee had told her that it would be easy to get what she wanted from him. She thought it was rather sad, for someone so beautiful, but... Oh well. George backed away as she approached and wondered how the door had shut behind him when he had left it ajar upon seeing her. Pressing his back to the door he tried the knob and gasped as it would not turn. The door had no lock. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked licking her lips when she pressed against him inhaling deep. Again the urge to sneeze came and she fought it back. It was buried underneath a wild sweetness that tingled along the dark core of her, yet spoke to the light and played havoc with the human. All of her being came alive in his presence, so she could imagine the fiend that wanted him. Soon, imagine was not all she would do. George gasped bracing his hands on her shoulders as she pressed her lips to his.

Something malevolent howled in bitter rage as she held him close. George whimpered pushing her back. "Shhh... pretty," Heaven whispered her nose close to his ear as she trailed her tongue along his jugular. "You will awaken in time for dinner and this will all seem like a dream." George bit back a scream as he felt her teeth sink into his neck. Heaven carried his limp form to the bed and kissed his brow. Licking her lips she opened the door and said over her shoulder. "Tell Count D and Leon that I said hi. Ciao." Heaven laughed her lips still stained with his blood as she went back downstairs to see Chris opening the door for Count D and Leon. Count D offered a quick greeting before he ushered Chris, Rain and Bikky to the backyard for the training. Leon entered the den with Dee leaving Heaven to join Ryo in the kitchen. Lyo waved to her then ran out to watch as his brothers trained.

"Heaven," Ryo said sniffing then frowning at her. "You bit him!" He gasped as her flushed cheeks bore witness to her crime. "He is our guest, here for God knows what kind of protection and you bit him!"

"Just a taste really," Heaven said with a small smile and wink at Ryo. She giggled, a merry sound that had no business coming from the terrifying blood sucker, when he still looked worried. "By scent alone, I could not trace what is after him. But now... it is not human. That we knew." Heaven nodded her shiny deep brown hair swaying while the beads on the ends of several plaits clicked together. " But it is not entirely demon."

"Then what is it?" Ryo asked soaking the rice in a vegetable broth. He then went on to the bread that he had left rising and placed it into the heated oven.

"Dead already, but not. Alive but not. There is a lot more to be wary of. He is fragile, broken hearted and despondent. But he is going to do well with you. Your family, your love, will be a good thing I think."

"Heaven," Ryo said looking into the back yard at his boys. He would have said more, but when he turned around he was alone. Ryo sighed and went back to making a vegetarian dinner that would fill his family and friends. "I really hate when she does that," Ryo mused and finished cooking dinner.

George gasped when he felt the now familiar warm weight pressing into him. "Hello Slyphe," He brought a hand to his brow then petted the over sized feline. "Where's your boy?" He asked sitting up and putting a hand to his head. "Sleep on him..." He paused when there was a knock at his door. "George," Rain called from the other side. "Come in," George pushed the blanket aside frowning when he could not remember getting into bed. Rain opened the door smiling.

"Slyphie girl," Rain chided his hair wet from his shower. Working out after a long day of shopping really wore him out. "Get off him," Slyphe laughed tossing all of her weight into George before bounding from the bed. She licked Rain's hand then trotted down the stairs. "She really likes you," Rain said coming over to sit beside him on the bed. "Ryo is done with dinner, so come down when you're ready," George looked at Rain puzzling over the words Ryo had said to him earlier about Rain not being comfortable around strangers. Rain reached out to touch George's face. He felt a strange sensation of a cool breeze against his skin then Rain pulled away. "Hurry up, he won't serve without you and I am hungry." Rain bounced away before George could comment, he stared after the young boy a long time before he sighed, getting out of bed he headed downstairs where he heard loud laughing and talking.

George went downstairs and peered around the corner to see Ryo seated at Dee's side while Lyo sat in his booster seat. Rain and Bikky both playfully bantered for the fresh slices of bread. He noted the two strangers and straitened his hair and peeked into the hall mirror to make sure his make up was in place before he rounded the corner. "Ah. Sleeping Beauty," Dee said standing. "Let me introduce you to Detective Leon Orcot and his Spouse, Count D."

"Hi," George smiled and shook their hands. "Has any one ever told you that you are alarmingly beautiful," George said to Count D.

"In various meanings of the words," Count D said in his usual vague way. "But thank you all the same. I must return the compliment." George winked at Count D fixing his ribbon tied hair. Count D saw the red spot on his neck that looked suspiciously like a bite and widened his eyes at Ryo who simply shook his head.

"Please sit down so that we can eat..." Rain half sobbed. "D pummeled us and I am going to faint." Rain slumped over into Bikky causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"You ate so much at the mall today I am surprised you haven't exploded," Chris said tossing a piece of bread at Rain that Ryo caught and sat on it's plate.

"Christopher, please," Count D said in a gentle voice and for the first time George noted the tiny cherub who looked to be just about three sitting in a high chair behind Count D's chair clapping and laughing with delight. "If you must teach your niece habits make them worthy of the future queen that she is." Chris gave Count D a grin and apologized leaving George to wonder at the beautiful man calling his daughter a queen. Usually proud papa's called their daughters little princesses, but figuring it was a translation issue due to D's accent he shrugged it off. Rain continued his fainting act and George laughed sitting down with the family, he could not remember having this much fun.

Break

Count D helped Ryo clean the dishes while George sat at the kitchen table with Rain going over some of his songs. Ryo hummed along as he smiled. Their voices blended beautifully. He looked up when Dee came into the kitchen. "Baby, I think one of Georges bags was put into our room," He said laughing and giving George a playful wink.

"No," Ryo said looking away and finished his chore of packing away the leftovers.

"Yeah, I think it was," Dee tried not to mention the name of the store the bag had come from hoping not to embarrass anyone.

"No, it wasn't," Ryo gave Dee a small wink his face turning red. "Actually," Ryo said trying to keep a cool demeanor. "I feel like taking a bath, would you mind finishing up in here. Good night Leon, D," Ryo kissed both D and Aoi before heading off. Kurayami had been left in the garden with Sofu in hopes that he would leave Lord D alone with JJ. Kibo and Shinrai had also been left to occupy the great kami. Dee stared after Ryo his mouth dropping open.

"You know something." Dee accused George who widened his eyes and looked innocent. With a laugh he went back to singing with Rain. Dee finished the chores and said good night to his friends with his mind half upstairs. He was so distracted that he almost kissed Leon instead of D. Laughing the two gathered Aoi and left. Dee gave up any pretense of being functional and worked his way upstairs. When he opened his door his mouth dropped and he stared at Ryo who sat on the bed brushing his wet hair wearing a coma inducing excuse for clothing. It was all in panels of black satin, sheer in some places and opaque in others making his pale golden skin seem to glow. "Holy shit!" Dee gasped his heart beating erratic he closed the door with a snap. Ryo looked up, his cheeks lightly colored as Dee ogled him. Judging by this response, it was going to be a long night.

Dee stepped forward his eyes never leaving Ryo. Limping, he almost tripped in his attempt to remove his shoes mid stride. Ryo stood dropping the brush and the long shirt fell to his knees but not before Dee saw the tiny sheer shorts underneath. His knees went weak and Ryo was quick to catch him and help him to the bed. Sitting on the edge Dee stared up at Ryo in awe. He looked down to the feet, then up the long, pale legs taking in the black satin bands that swathed his body, the marble like skin showing through the sheer bits seeming to glow, just as his eyes made it to the shorts an opaque band blocked his view, becoming sheer again at his tummy, and again opaque, sheer again at his nipples then opaque ending with a satin band around his throat. "Dee... Do you like it?" Ryo asked his cheeks tinting when all Dee did was stare at him.

"I almost came the instant I saw you, how can you dare ask me that?" Dee said sliding his hands up and getting a tantalizing view of the shorts when a sheer panel was shifted.

"Dee," Ryo leaned down his lips inches from Dee's he pressed a quick teasing kiss then leaned back. "Sorry I dropped a building on you." He said then pressed another kiss Dee looked up at Ryo intoxicated by the sweet smelling hair that fell around Ryo's shoulders still damp from his bath. "Sorry it's been a while," Ryo said licking Dee's ear and then straddling his hips. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Oh baby," Dee groaned. "You already have."Ryo straightened and Dee was eye level with a dusky nipple that showed through the sheer panel. "Its beautiful," Dee's fingers bunched the material at Ryo's hips where he gripped him. "Take it off."

"Oh... Dee," Ryo was pulled to Dee as he yanked the top off his mouth sealed to Ryo's before Ryo could utter another word. Dee pulled away scooting back on the bed with Ryo still straddling him. "Careful, your leg," Ryo panted.

"I know, I don't care, damn you're hot," Dee's mouth found Ryo's neck and stayed. Ryo melted into Dee as he always did when this man put his mouth on him. He could swear he was loosing his mind as all rational thought went to places unknown and all he wanted was to be possessed. "Ryo," Dee said. In that simple utterance so much heat and love was conveyed that Ryo looked down into Dee's heavy lidded, deep green eyes. He remembered his first time with Dee, thinking of sinking into those eyes. It was always the same. "Ryo," Dee said again wrapping his arms around Ryo.

"Dee," Ryo said the word turning in a sigh as Dee's hand gripped his bottom through the shorts it felt as his fingers were brands where they held him. "Aishiteru," Ryo nipped Dee's ear then began to shift his hips in small circles grinding himself into Dee's growing need the sheer shorts soon became damp with his own excitement. "Dee," Ryo gasped a needful moan escaping when Dee lowered his head and nibbled his chest. Dee licked the tiny points, then bit down, sucking to sooth the small bruise all the while his other hand pinched and rubbed the other one.

"Help me," Dee said when he reached for his shirt. Ryo grasped the shirt and Dee lifted his hands so that Ryo could tug it over his head pausing to kiss Dee's chest taking his own time to investigate the dark nipples. Dee sucked in a breath and let it out slowly a deep groan leaving him as Ryo payed close attention to his chest and then moving back to his neck. Dee took the opportunity to lick Ryo's sensitive ear knowing it to be a strong erogenous zone for the gentle man sitting so pliant in his lap. "Will you stay on top?" Dee asked loving the blush that colored Ryo. "With the lights on?" Dee pushed his advantage of a guilty Ryo for all it was worth. His shy lover was adorable as he lowered his long, fanning lashes until they brushed against his pinkened cheeks and nodded.

"You first," Ryo said moving down Dee's leg, he was careful of the bandaged one as he removed the pants. Ryo sat back in awe as Ryo lowered his head.

"Ryo," The single word was all he could think, or say giving in to the deep pleasure of Ryo's working mouth and throat. Dee shifted his hips pushing more into Ryo's mouth careful not to push too much too fast, but shocked when Ryo deep throated him taking him all the way inside. "Oh... Ryo," Dee gasped placing a hand to Ryo's head, gently cupping the base of his skull. "Not yet," Dee pulled Ryo off when he felt himself escalating too fast. "Not yet," He panted. "Oh, damn Ryo," Dee said when Ryo climbed back over him his erection visible through the sheer shorts he still wore. "Take those off." he said. "Slowly," He said when Ryo moved to oblige. Ryo blushed his head lowered again as he inched the shorts down. He sprang free and shifted until he could east them down his long legs then he came beside Dee.

"What do want?" Ryo asked half afraid of the answer.

"You," Dee said pulling Ryo in for a lingering kiss nibbling the succulent lips. He could taste himself in Ryo's mouth and thought he would burst at the sensation. Dee then moved back breathing heavy he scooted down on the bed tugging Ryo to straddle his face. "Ready?" Dee asked. Not waiting for an answer he licked Ryo. Ryo gasped gripping the headboard for support as Dee tortured him with his mouth all the while his hands kneaded the firm globes of his bottom. Dee waited, opening his mouth allowing just the tip of his tongue to trail over Ryo until the man pushed his hips forward pressing into Dee's mouth. Ryo held still waiting, then gasped when Dee did nothing. Realization hit and pumped into Dee's mouth. When Ryo brought his hips back Dee sucked creating a wet vacuum that was released when Ryo pushed in. In perfect synchronization they moved until Ryo thought he would go mad. The sucking was light, not enough to take him where he so needed to go.

"Dee," Ryo panted the name. "Dee... Please, suck it harder," Ryo begged red beyond belief at the level of his need as well as the words he had said.

"No," Dee said smiling and backing away. "Turn around," Ryo looked down in shock at his lover and best friend. "Turn around," Dee said again shifting he sat up pushing Ryo until he was on his hands and knees with his bottom in Dee's face.

"Dee," Ryo said unsure of what Dee had in mind. With Dee sitting up he could not suck him, or stimulate him in any way.

"Gotta help the invalid Ryo," Dee said blowing a breath of hot air over Ryo's cheeks. Dee took Ryo's hands and brought them back as he brought his knees up to support Ryo's chest. "Okay?" Dee asked needing to be sure he was not hurting Ryo. Ryo nodded looking back at Dee questions in his eyes that he was too embarrassed to ask. "Spread 'em for me," He placed Ryo's hands on each cheek and Ryo gasped his face scarlet as he exposed himself to Dee. Dee chuckled softly then dived in. Ryo cried out loudly as his most sensitive spot was stimulated by Dee's wet mouth and hot fingers.

"Oh..." Ryo groaned his hips moving on their own to get more of Dee's mouth. Dee reached around with his free hands and stroked Ryo's member and one of his nipples. "Dee..." Dee grinned eating Ryo with a relish that Ryo was all his in a deep way that no one before or ever could know. This man was his. Dee stabbed his tongue in hot and urgent his fingers probing. "Dee," Ryo said nearly shouting as he came. Unprepared for the release he gasped shoving back against Dee reaching letting go of his bottom he slumped down uncaring of the fluid that he smeared on his and Dee's thighs.

"So damn good," Dee said licking his lips as he moved Ryo until he was straddling him again. "Take it slow," Dee said rubbing lubrication on himself and positioning Ryo until he was resting against Dee's need. Ryo nodded circling his hips, easing down. He gasped and closed his eyes as Dee made it past his tight ring of muscle and slid in deep. "Oh... Baby, my baby, Ryo," Dee said holding Ryo close burying his face in Ryo's chest.

"Um," Ryo said then shifted up before sliding back down. Dee sat back and enjoyed the undulations of Ryo's muscles. He loved that Ryo had muscles, though he was slimmer by contrast to Dee he was all male and beautiful. "Dee," Ryo gasped when Dee was pushed all the way in and so deep he thought he saw colors performing a jig before his eyes.

"Okay?" Dee asked always careful not to hurt Ryo. Ryo nodded and Dee pushed up bouncing Ryo in his lap.

"Uh... Ah..." Ryo gasped again his body inflamed by Dee's movements.

"Move Ryo," Dee said holding his hips. Ryo blushed he buried his face in Dee's neck and shifted his hips moaning as Dee moved around inside of him. "Move Ryo, I want you to love me," Dee said licking the part of Ryo's neck that was near his mouth. Ryo looked down and became lost in Dee's eyes. He lifted his hips then lowered his body onto Dee. Ryo gasped and began to cry out with each slide of Dee into his nether regions. "Yeah, Ryo," Dee groaned his hands flexing where they held Ryo's hips. Ryo knew he would have marks on his skin in the morning, but he did not care. Moving faster as he tried to agitate his sweet spot with Dee's member. "You want more?" Dee asked lifting Ryo off of him and placing him on his back.

"Your leg," Ryo grew worried but gasped crying out loudly when Dee pushed in thrusting with a powerful motion that felt so good it almost hurt. Ryo cried out spreading his legs with wild abandon clutching Dee to him as Dee rode him hard and fast. Dee loved that look Ryo got when the world left them and all that mattered was keeping Dee in his body. Ryo held on to his one point of cognition: Dee. Dee wanted to smile and to speak, all he could do was hold Ryo and slam his hips into him. His leg screamed and he feared he was bleeding again, but nothing compared to Ryo. He could sever the damn thing and not care, not as long as he had Ryo. Dee reached down and cupped the globes of Ryo's rear feeling the firm flesh in his hands.

Ryo placed his hands on Dee's face and pulled his head to his. "Dee," Ryo moaned his breath hitched as he placed kisses along Dee's chin, his cheeks and his lips. "Oh... Dee," Ryo panted raising his his hips to meet Dee's powerful thrusts. Dee called Ryo's name just as he felt his end near and Ryo opened his eyes. Dee fell into the large orbs, pitch black in their passion, and came, crying out loudly as he felt the muscles spasm around him signaling Ryo's capitulation. "I love you Dee," Ryo sighed holding him close.

Dee fell over, holding Ryo to him. "Baby, I love you," Dee said kissing Ryo's who seemed almost asleep. He nodded, thinking that once again he would awaken and be nude. He smiled and held Dee close throughout the night.

Break

Breakfast was a small affair of toast and eggs Ryo having awakened later than usual. George had been sitting on the couch with clothing and a bag of what looked to be sewing materials as Ryo had walked to the kitchen with a hand on the lower portion of his back. He heard George laugh and looked back to see him blowing a kiss in his direction. Ryo laughed and shook his head. He thought it sad to see him in make up so early. Shaking his head he got ready to send his boys off to school. Ryo sat gingerly in his chair a smile on his face when Dee came downstairs smelling of soap and grinning like successful cat in a hen house. "Baby," Dee leaned over to kiss the back of Ryo's hand ignoring Bikky rolling his eyes. George grinned into his morning cup of tea as Dee continued. "If last night was an apology, you can drop a building on me anytime you damn well please."

"Dee," Ryo gasped getting up from the table and busying himself with cleaning the dishes.

George sidled up to him and leaned over. "The black one?" Ryo nodded his face scarlet. George laughed clapping his hands in glee. "I told you..."

To Be Continued

Author's notes; Whoa, long chapter. Thank you all for your continued reading and support. I hope you enjoy this conglomeration of Anime, music, manga, books, movies, television shows, and celebrity fan fiction. Your comments has soothed the sensitive feelings of our Yaoi/Lemon producer, as well as dozens of fresh baked cookies compliments of Mini-Me. ( You know who you are.) Sir Ken, I want to thank you for all your help in the research that went in this. I never would have known so many Boy George interviews were on the net if not for you.

Now for the Background info on Boy George.

Culture Club swept the nation in the 80's when they first arrived in USA. There are many people who first saw Boy George and wondered at his gender. Gender question of course led to Sexuality questions, which he answered in a vague, cute way ala Count D-esque. It is a known fact that he had a love affair with the drummer of the band, Jon Moss. I do know that it ended and that Boy George was broken hearted. I do know that Jon is now married with children, but he claims to have loved George deeply. (my question, If you love someone, how could you break their heart?) I do not know all the details of their break-up therefore, I warn you now, I did take artistic license. More background info will be posted as I go further along. Thank you all so much for reading, your comments mean a lot to us.


	13. The Sugar Series: Powdered Sugar Part 3

Powdered Sugre 27

Journey's not walked

George looked up when he saw Ryo and Lyo by the door. "I'll be back," Ryo said smiling. "Just going to take him to school then run a few errands, since I have today off."

"Want company?" George set his fabric aside.

"If you want," Ryo said looking upstairs to listen. "I gave Dee some pain killers, he..." Ryo paused turning red. "He did hurt his leg last night. He will sleep for some time. Heaven will be here in..." Ryo halted speaking as the aforementioned creature appeared on his porch. "Hi Heaven," Ryo said not even blinking at her sudden appearance. Heaven nodded in greeting walking into the house she stared at George. He colored slightly and Ryo gasped to see a blush on his face as he had so easily caused them but never seemed to show any hint of embarrassment at his own outrageous behavior.

"Hello pretty," Heaven approached him and Ryo saw George step back.

"Hi... we were just leaving," George hurried to Ryo's side. He took Lyo's other hand moving to stand on the porch. Heaven aimed a pout in his direction and Ryo was quick to shut the door. He heard her laughter as they walked down the stairs. "Your driving is not so bad compared to some," George encouraged as he quickly put his seat belt on while Ryo strapped Lyo into his car seat. "A bit slower than the rest of traffic, but..." George ceased speaking when Ryo gave him a frown. George smiled and said no more he pulled a piece of candy from his pocket and began to eat it. Reaching around he gave a piece to Lyo.

"Thank you Georgie," Lyo said and hugged his teddy as Ryo pulled off. They arrived at the small center th same time as the Anderson family arrived to drop off their son. Carl, now suffering through a full scale audit by Arcadia glared at Ryo. He looked over surprised to see that it was not Dee or Alicia beside him. He was silent despite Lyo greeting him and the small boy next to him. Mrs. Anderson pointedly tried to smile at Ryo despite her husband. She had found a copy of the invitation and planned on attending the party, if only to look inside the nice house and gaze at some of the important guests. She had tried to convince her husband to go and socialize with the royalty that would be in attendance but he had refused saying that he had enough problems with royalty. "Bye Da-Ryo, bye Georgie," Lyo waved them off. George was still smiling as they left the room and came face to face with the Andersons.

"Excuse me," Ryo said he took George's arm when the man blocked his way staring at him. Ryo frowned when Mr. Anderson smirked. "George, do you mind if we stop by the consulate?" Ryo pulled George who frowned at the man preparing to say something about the rude gaze.

"I'm keeping you company on your errands," George said retying a loosening ribbon in his hair. "Do what you need to."

"Hmpf," they heard loudly behind them. "Another freak for the harem." George stopped and gasped as he turned back. Ryo tried to pull him away but his hands slipped free only catching his large coat. "Probably has orgies every night knowing them." Mr. Anderson commented to his wife giving a sneer to the now red faced George and pale Ryo.

"Well, aren't you a nasty little wanker," George said not bothering to lower his voice. "What business is it of yours who they decide to bounce around with? You must be jealous, long time since you've seen anything this gorgeous I'd say." George said striking a pose. He was about to say more when Ryo's hand covered his mouth. Placing a hand firmly around George's waist lifting him easily with one arm he carried him from the school. A group of women were bringing their children and smiled at Ryo then hurried inside giggling about seeing the usually calm royal detective flustered and carrying a brightly colored beauty.

When they were inside the car George sighed and pulled out his lipstick while Ryo cleaned the smudges from his hand. Sighing George turned to Ryo when he got into the car. "Sorry," he began. "He just made me so..."

"Thank you," Ryo smiled laughing softly. He started the car and turned off the radio as George began to sing. They arrived at the consulate and Ryo gasped. There was no magic that he could feel. Looking around, he saw just a fancy abode, no hidden panels, no visual illusions, just... a consulate.

"Your Highness," Ryo turned at the greeting and smiled at the young man that approached.

"Jhaymes, what's going on?" he asked trying to remember that a non-Arcadian was with him. George looked at the tall man that halted before speaking and looked at him. George took in the black hair with streaks of deep green and silver running through it. He was handsome in a classical way, with a slim physic that suggested strength while his brown eyes held a merriment that was contagious. "I mean, hi, how are you? How is Alera? This is George, Boy George, I mean." Ryo introduced and looked around again puzzled over the normal consulate as opposed to a thinly veiled doorway to Arcadia. As far as he could tell, Arcadia was no where near here.

"Every thing is fine, the Royale plans to attend Lyo's party on Saturday." Jhaymes said his eyes not leaving George. "How can I help you?" Jhaymes asked and Ryo rolled his eyes when Jhaymes did not even turn to look at him to ask him the question. Jhaymes leaned in then backed away sneezing. Ryo frowned, Heaven had the same response when she had sniffed George. He was the only one who hadn't. But then again, he had never scented him with any real seriousness. Taking a moment he moved beside George and inhaled. Ryo was bombarded with a wild sweet scent that was not perfume then sneezed when something spicy and unpleasant entered his nose. George looked up in surprise when Ryo moved away from him.

"I did shower this morning," George said sniffing his hair then looking at both Ryo and Jhaymes.

"Oh, no, sorry," Ryo said looking away. "Its not you," he said vaguely worried that whatever wanted George would not give up so easily. "Where are they" Ryo asked turning back to Jhaymes he slightly inclined his head at George. "I have a few things to talk about." Ryo was glad that George's attention had been captured by one of Daphnus paintings that hung in the grand hall.

"They are tripping the light fantastic," Jhaymes said widening his eyes to let Ryo know that there was fighting taking place.

"Well if they need their reserves..." Ryo paused when he felt a shifting and a door opened. He briefly glimpsed Arcadia before Lord D stepped out and closed the side door. "Lord D," Ryo smiled brightly glad to see the Kami standing and looking so healthy. "You look beautiful."

Lord D laughed softly and stood still while Ryo embraced him. "Thank you Your Highness." Lord D said and Ryo sighed. He could not get used to that title even though every time he came here it is what he was called. "Oh, you have a friend," Lord D said when George turned around.

"Count D?" George said wondering at the long ponytail that hung over Lord D's shoulder. He had admired Count D's bob cut just last night.

"I share that title, but he is my son," Lord D answered smiling. "I was just hoping that Jhaymes would take me to your house, I hear dear Dee is injured and in need of a doctor." Lord D said after Ryo had introduced him. "Now I see that I do not need to trouble you," Lord D smiled at Jhaymes who nodded.

"No trouble at all," Jhaymes waved them away his eyes never leaving George as he hummed while they left the consulate. Jhaymes was still staring after the car had driven away and Alera rounded on him.

"Well, isn't he adorable?" She asked nudging her twin.

"Leri," Jhaymes said, heading off to the practice room.

Break

George sat in the car with Lord D while Ryo went into a fast food restaurant to pickup lunch. "Tired," He said and Lord D simply refused to be around so many people. Ryo knew the smells could make the delicate male ill.

"You have traveled a long way," Lord D said looking at George.

"Yes, from London," George answered even though he had an odd sense that the man was not asking him.

"That is not the journey of which I speak," Lord D said his small smile in place. "You are not alone anymore," Lord D said. "Friends now will walk beside you." George was still puzzling over the words when Ryo returned with three large salads. He had noted that last nights dinner had no meat and now again, they were going vegetarian. "Thank you," Lord D said to Ryo smiling brightly when Ryo also handed him a large triple chocolate muffin. Another bag was put in the back seat next to George.

"For Dee and Heaven, if she is eating food today," Ryo said to Lord D who laughed.

"She doesn't eat food?" George asked still shocked that she had kissed him so thoroughly.

"Sometimes Heaven does a liquid diet," Ryo said with a laugh. When they made it to the house they saw Heaven staring at a chess board Dee on the other side. "Hi Dee," Ryo said trying not to disturb their game. Dee caught his hand and tugged pulling until he leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey baby, George and..." Dee paused looking up he smiled brightly. "Well look at you," Dee stood and pulled Lord D into a hug. "Glad you are okay, the last time I saw you..." Dee halted and sighed not wanting to admit that he had feared for Lord D's life.

"Thank you Detective, but I can see that you are not all right. Please go upstairs and get into bed." Lord D said. "Sorry Heaven, perhaps he will play later." Heaven shrugged and followed Ryo into the kitchen with George. George's fork halted midway to his mouth when she trailed her hand along his neck moving his hair aside she leaned down and pressed a kiss there.

"Heaven!" Ryo pulled her away from George who had paled and clenched his fork. "Things are not as they seem, he will play along, even though it is not what he wants..." Ryo spoke in Japanese knowing Heaven would understand.

"Wakkatta, Ryo-kun," Heaven smiled and Ryo frowned, if she knew why was she...? "But sometimes, a person will not budge, unless pushed." Heaven said the last in English then accepted the salad that Ryo handed her.

"After this I have a visit to make, you can stay," Ryo began but George shook his head he sent a furtive glance at Heaven.

"I want to go out. It has been a while," George said getting up to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Ryo frowned looking at his arm when his sleeve shifted. Getting to his feet Ryo grabbed George and pushed the sleeve up to see the marks on his arm. George was silent as Ryo stared at him. Ryo's eyes met his and George feared that Ryo would insist he leave at once. "I'm clean," George was quick to say. He gasped when Ryo's hand seemed to get hot where it held his.

"He is," Heaven assured Ryo licking her lips to indicate that she would have tasted any recent infusions of heroin when she had bitten him. Ryo released him shaking his head he saw Lord D entering the kitchen. Ryo went to the counter and pulled the bag with the muffin out and sat it on a plate. Ryo held it a moment until it heated then poured Caramel and honey over it. George looked over when he reached for the powdered sugar and dusted it liberally. Handing Lord D a cup of water that he had poured from a bottle into a cup. Ryo presented him with the sweet. George watched as the smaller man picked up his fork and ate the confection with relish not even looking at the salad that was waiting for him.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" Lord D asked smiling beautifully at Ryo who nodded and got a spoon down then handed the jar to Lord D.

"You eat like a pregnant woman," George said with a laugh when Lord D pulled a piece of lettuce from the salad and nibbled it. Ryo and Heaven both began to laugh clearing the tension in the room

Break

Justin dashed up the stairs in terror as his mother opened the door for the Detective and his companion. "Hello Mrs. Stander," Ryo said pleasantly introducing her to George.

"Oh my... you're... oh my," Mrs. Stander gasped looking around her small home with embarrassment. Ryo noted that she was again wearing her pink waitress uniform. "Detective, How can I help you?"

"Actually," Ryo said watching with a smile as George made himself at home sitting on the threadbare, but painfully clean couch. He pulled out what looked like Rain's journal and began to write. Mrs. Stander stared at the mega star then turned back to Ryo. "I..." Ryo began but paused when he heard a strange ring-tone. He reached into his pocket just as George pulled a cell from his pocket and looked at it. Ryo went to his side as he blinked rapidly then shoved the phone back into his pocket without answering. George looked up at Ryo then smiled and Ryo decided to accept the smile for now and question the tears later. Nodding he went back to Mrs. Stander. "I am here as a highness today," Ryo announced taking her hand. "I was made aware that the safe house on eleventh and Star needs a cook. I was wondering if you would be interested in the position. It is an eight hour job, as you will be cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner, naturally you will be paid for your trouble."

"Oh it sounds lovely, but I could never work beyond walking distance," Mrs. Stander sighed that she could not accept the job.

"Silly me, of course you can't," Ryo said with a laugh. "As it is, I was hoping you would be willing to take that Escalade off our hands, we have had it since we came here from New York and Dee has been bothering me about getting a new SUV." George looked up at Ryo his mouth dropping.

"We can not afford to pay you for that," Mrs. Stander said her eyes brimming she looked up to see Justin sitting at the top of the stairs watching. George looked up at the boy and smiled. He could tell there was some disfigurement, but could not get a good look at the crouched figure.

"No, no, you would be doing us a favor," Ryo handed her the title. "All you have to do is sign, I have arranged for a car to pick us up and take us home."

"You won't be driving back?" George asked with a joy that caused Ryo to frown at him.

"We usually pay the insurance in blocks of two years so you don't have to worry about that, and here, it is registered to it," Ryo handed her the keys and what appeared to be a gas card. Ryo did not tell the lady that the card was linked to his own bank account. "Gas is all that it can be used for," He said then handed her a pen so that she could sign the title. "Cooking will only pay fifteen an hour, sorry, but could you have your husband call me when he gets in? There is also an opening for a janitor and handy-man." Ryo was quick to make a retreat as the limousine pulled up.

George got into the car and stared at Ryo. "Does Dee know you were giving the car away today?"

"Who was that?" Ryo asked indicating the pocket where George had shoved the phone. George sighed then looked out the window while they went to pick up Lyo from school.

Break

Dee came to stand beside Ryo while he put away the dinner dishes. George sat at the table with a large blue shirt that he had cut in half. Ryo watched for a moment as he attached safety pins then began to secure a large yellow shirt to it. "Ryo," Dee said casually.

"Yes Dee," Ryo turned on the dishwasher and set a pot of tea on the stove.

"Where's the Escalade?" Dee asked he had awakened as they returned home in the sleek limo.

"Dee," Ryo said handing George a cup of tea then moving to the doorway. "Did I show you the other things I got at the mall?" He asked with a flirtatious wink. Dee had paused at the words. The bag from Spencer Gifts was too large for just the black silk that Ryo had worn. Dee gulped feeling a reaction at the memory. "Maybe later, okay, right now, I need to finish a few phone calls for Lyo's party." Ryo danced agilely out of the way of Dee's hand when the phone rang.

"I got it!" George blinked as Bikky yelled from the back door. Running to the phone he picked up. "Hello," He said into the receiver. "Who is this?" He sounded belligerent at whatever had been said to him on the phone. "You are the one who called here. How did you get this number? Man, don't make me be unpleasnat, Ryo doesn't like it when I'm unpleasant. Who do you want to speak to?" Bikky said then handed the phone to George he stomped away. "Its for you," He said over his shoulder.

"Hello," George said then gasped at the familiar voice on the other end. "No, I was busy," George said forcing a smile. "Yes, for three weeks I was busy," he said with a small sigh. "You're sorry..." George's voice shook and Bikky peeked into the kitchen. He gasped as he saw the first tears begin to fall. "No... Um..." George sniffled his hands trembling. Bikky went and grabbed Rain from his journal and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Rain give this guy a dissertation of the history of Native Americans... In Cheyenne," Bikky handed the phone to Rain who began to speak not questioning his brother's odd request while Bikky took George by the hand pulling him to his feet. "Ryo..." Bikky called tugging George into the living room. "Some jerk made George cry."

"What?" Ryo came out of the den his face flushed and lips swollen from Dee's insistent kisses. He went into the kitchen and took the phone from Rain and listened. After a moment he said. "Who are you and how dare you speak to my son like? What did you say to George?" Ryo demanded then gasped and hung up. "If he ever calls here again you give me the phone," Ryo said to Bikky and Rain. Bikky took the phone from Ryo when it began to smoke glad that George was busy with a handkerchief and did not see.

"I think I will go to bed a little early," George announced and gasped wondering what Ryo was up to as he was frisked. Ryo took his cell and turned it off.

"Get some rest," Ryo said his face red in his indignation. George smiled and nodded, then went upstairs to do just that.  
Snog, Sniff, Sneeze

Rain paused outside the guest room door and knocked. He waited a beat and knocked again. Listening, he could not hear the sound of the shower, and so knew that George was not in the room's private bathroom. Rain knocked and heard a soft sigh. Slyphe butted her head against the door and Rain grew worried. Pushing the door open he was shocked to see George prone on the bed marks of a night spent in tears evident. Rain approached the bed and lightly tapped his shoulder. George opened his eyes and peered at Rain. "Ryo said that breakfast is ready, if you want to come down." George sat up and looked at the young man that stood by and tried to offer his young visitor a smile.

"Not hungry, kay," George tried to be cheerful but failed and rolled over onto his side away from Rain.

"He and Dee are going to be taking us to school and if you want to come, might want to hop a shower..." Rain was quiet when George did not respond. "Okay," Rain heaved a sigh and backed out of the room. He shook his head and saw Slyphe standing beside him. In Cheyenne he said. "Stay with him girlie," Slyphe gave him a purr and jumped onto the bed as he went down to enjoy breakfast with his family.

"Not coming?" Ryo flipped a pancake then sighed already knowing the answer. Long into the night he had heard George weeping. Ryo gasped when Heaven appeared at his side. "Hi Heaven." Ryo said without looking up from what he was doing.

"That smells good," Heaven grinned then looked up stairs. "So does that," She smiled prompting Ryo to raise a brow at her and she giggled. "Disregarding the taint, but it is fading fast with no further contact to it. I tracked all night. It circled the house three times before giving up."

"What is it?" Ryo asked turning off the fire.

"It has a body, but it hides behind a human face... Not it's own. I have tasted this before... I need Auri to come by, and maybe a friend," Heaven said. "He smells... Ryo," heaven turned Ryo to face her and looked into his dark eyes her own amber orbs brimming with a red mist that was the herald of a vampire's sadness. "There is a pain deep inside of a heart that was beyond broken. It... He needed love and he thought he found it, and..." Heaven shook her head. She was about to speak more when Bikky placed a hand on her arm. "I'm alright," Heaven nodded wiping her eyes with her hand then licking the blood. "I am not the one you should be worried about." Heaven inhaled her hair dissipating into smoke moments before she did and wafted through a window.

Ryo looked out into the streaming sunlight then dished up breakfast. He made a plate then went into the freezer. He filled a bowl with ice then poured water into it. Taking his bowl and his plate he headed upstairs. Ryo tapped softly on the door then opened it when George bid him. "Thought you might get hungry later," Ryo sat the plate on the bedside table next to the bowl of iced water. George sniffled then rolled onto his back. He gasped when a cold towel was placed over his eyes and forehead. "Dee and I are taking the boys to school we'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," George said not moving the soothing towel.

"I know I am the last person you want to hear this from, but... It takes time. If you want to talk..." Ryo left the words open. "Oh and don't answer the phone." George laughed softly when he saw that Ryo took the battery out of his cell. "Especially if whoever is calling is going to upset you."

"Why do you care?" George's soft words halted Ryo where he stood by the door.

"That's what friends do," Ryo smiled, then shut the door. He paused when he saw Lyo standing by the door. "Yes?"

"Not gonna take teddy to school today," Lyo announced nodding his head.

"Big man, five years old huh?" Ryo said having put whipped cream on his pancakes to celebrate the momentous occasion. Today was his birthday, but the party would be Saturday.

"No, Georgie needs it more," Lyo opened the door and tip-toed over to the bed and crawled over until he right next to George. "Georgie," he said lifting the corner of the towel over George's eyes. "Here, this is Mr. Pudge, Ryo gave him to me when I first got here to help me sleep when I missed my mommy. You can keep him." Lyo placed a kiss on George's cheek then bounced off the bed. "Gonna go now, Miss Joy said she is going to miss me so I made her a picture of us all. Last night I added you." Lyo walked cheerfully back and George looked at the bear that looked to be older than the little boy who gave it to him.

"This was yours," George said looking at Ryo who shook his head.

"Dee's, but you didn't hear it from me." Ryo winked then left the room. George laughed softly and hugged the little bear before he refreshed the towel and placed it back over his eyes.

Break

Jill grimaced as she looked at the lump of flesh and muscle that was sprawled on the dusty pavement. "You know, this person could leave them in a less dusty place." She wiped her hands. "I feel like we're Mulder and Scully," She grumbled.

"Steaming piles of dusty, skinless flesh," Leon remarked. "What every girl dreams of finding," Leon laughed as they headed off. "Let's see if Ryo and Dee can meet us for lunch."

"You know we could get suspended for discussing this case with two officers who are on suspension," Jill giggled and stepped aside for the CSI team.

"Then this damn thing will never be solved," Leon complained with a chuckle. He looked back at the body splayed on the ground drying amidst the pile of dust. "Weren't they all covered in dust?"

"Yeah," Jill mused then looked over at JJ. "We should have that dust analyzed. It might be a clue."

"At least there is no incense," Leon grinned. "Maybe next week when the shop has it's grand re-opening we can sniff around, till then... I'm thinking roast beef."

"Today is Collins' right?" Jill smiled. "I'm feeling...no meat," She grimaced looking at the body in its bag. It could be a while before she ate meat again, a long while.

Break

George rubbed the towel through his long hair and hummed while he placed the plate in the sink and rinsed it. He was putting the plate in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Making sure his robe was belted he hummed and went over to open it. "Hello," he said then frowned when the man on the porch simply stared at him. "Can I help you?"

"Hi... Lovely," He reached for George's towel and pulled it free from his hair. George backed away taking in the man's dark brown eyes and curling blond hair that just graced his shoulder's. His smile was warm as he stared at George.

"Who are you?" George asked when the man reached again with a disturbing familiarity.

"Oh sorry," The man blinked seeming to remember himself he extended his hand. "I am Bill Donovan," he said staring at George some more. "It's Wednesday," He said as if that would explain everything. "The plants in the backyard. I am here to fertilize them."

"Oh, okay," George looked at the man's broad shoulders and height. "You look more like a gymnast than a gardener." George laughed then followed him out to the yard. "I was planning on enjoying the backyard today. You don't mind, do you?"

"Please do," George laughed softly then followed the man through the house to the backyard. He inhaled closing his eyes. He thought of the last time he had been in a garden, he had been writing. Then, his lover had come by and kissed him. George opened his eyes to find Bill staring at him. George shook his head. He went to the padded lounge near a fountain and lifted the umbrella into place sitting down he pulled out his head phones and journal. Bill stood still for a moment his eyes roaming the figure before him. So pale, so beautiful, small but not thin. Without looking up George put his hair into two thick braids that he coiled on top of his head to dry. When he looked up Bill pressed his lips to his.

"What the bloody hell?" George said gasping and moving away. "Do I have the words 'snog me' tattooed on my face?" George jumped to his feet his journal falling to the floor along with the CD player and pen.

"Sorry, I will come back another time," Bill said smiling. He beat a hasty retreat from the backyard when George frowned at him. Bill went to the house pausing to look out the window and see George sit back on his lounge. Grumbling a few words under his breath he packed up and stomped inside his mood ruined. George entered the kitchen and saw Bill still standing there. Sending the gardener a furious glare to which the man smiled, nodded and dashed to the door. George grabbed a bottle of water and headed back outside. The nerve of some people!

Break

Ryo and Dee stepped onto the porch the same moment Heaven appeared. "I was following it and it came here," Heaven sniffed. "Recently." She said sniffing the door. "Pretty's in there."

"Heaven," Ryo warned opening the door he sneezed violently the same time as she did.

"Whoa, baby," Dee said when Ryo gasped and sneezed again before he sniffed the room just as Heaven hissed.

"George," Ryo said walking into the empty living room. He turned around and looked into the kitchen. "George!" He raised his voice just as Dee dashed upstairs. "George!" Ryo sneezed and the panicking began when Heaven's fangs appeared and she looked wildly about the room. Ryo ran through the door. "George!" Ryo paused when he saw George getting to his feet pulling his headphones from his head. "Heaven, stand down," Ryo said breathing in relief.

Heaven turned, her hair swirling in a fluffy brown mass to her back. Closing her mouth she shrunk her fangs and aimed a smile at George. "Hello Pretty." Ryo frowned as he looked for Slyph and Cujo. He saw them both laying by the flower bed asleep. Walking over Heaven touched them both. "Not just nappy time." She said when they did not stir at her approach. She looked at George then turned to Ryo switching to Japanese. "Magic, came from over the fence, far enough away that they did not sense it and attack." Heaven said and Ryo sighed. He walked over to George and grasped both of his arms.

George stared at Ryo wondering what he was about and gasped as Ryo leaned in. "Why is everyone obsessed with snogging me?" George shoved away from Ryo only to have Heaven hold him from behind. George's eyes widened when they both leaned in and sniffed him. "What the bloody hell is going on?" George demanded when they stepped away. Dee came outside and looked at the ferocious pets that were awakening. "First your gardener decides to take a nip and now you two gang up. I don't recall signing up for a menage-a- trois." George remembered himself then turned on a flirtatious smile. "Though... I wouldn't mind trying a few new things." He winked at Dee.

"Cut it out," Ryo took his wrist and pulled him in to the house. "Go get dressed you're coming with us. Heaven," Ryo said when George went upstairs. "Are they alright?" Heaven looked at Slyphe and Cujo both slow to get to their feet. Shaking their heads Slyphe hissed then dashed up the stairs after George while Cujo sniffed the yard.

"They're good, but you might want to have Rain blow the yard later to clear away this lingering haze." Heaven said with another look around. "I'm going to find this thing... And kill it." Heaven began to walk the perimeter of the yard, Ryo going inside to make sure the house was otherwise secure. He went back outside to find Heaven sitting on padded lounger that George had vacated seeming to be deep in thought. "Ryo," Heaven began while looking over the fence. "This taste, when I tasted George, it seemed familiar, but... I can't place it. It is like an aftertaste that I remember." Heaven would have said more, her eyes going to the foliage then turned to Ryo. "When did you get a gardener?"

"What?" Dee said opening the fridge and pulling out a soda. "We don't have a gardener, that is all Rain's doing." Dee pointed to the lush flowers growing beautifully in their backyard.

"What do you mean, you don't have a gardener?" George said descending the stairs. "He was here not half an hour ago."

"Dee," Ryo said tossing Dee his cell as they had discovered that Dee had not charged his and it was quite dead. "I don't care who you have to insult, get a Royale on the phone." Ryo looked over and saw the leggings and large shirt that seemed to be made of two of the large shirts that George had bought last weekend held together by knots, ribbons and safety pins. His hair cascaded around his shoulders in rippling waves with a large yellow bow secured on top.

"He said he was here to fertilize, decided to steal a taste then ran off," George explained, rolling his eyes, which were covered with his usual palette of make-up as well as his cheeks and lips. "And, thank you Ryo, the witch hazel did wonders, there is no mark at all." Ryo nodded sneezing again when coming into his home. Seemed like Rain would have to blow the entire downstairs with his winds.

"Come on," Ryo said smiling. "We need to get some lunch." Ryo looked at Dee who shook his head and handed him back the phone.

"For all that I can get a hold of them... Zarro may as well have eaten their phones." Dee grumbled and plugged his in. "Come on. Leon, JJ and Jill are waiting for us. Another skinned one."

"Skinned what?" George asked following them to the limo.

"Case," Ryo answered.

"We have to get a new car," Dee said pinching Ryo's bottom before he could sit down. George laughed when Ryo yelped. Chihaya's smile of greeting fell from his face when the group entered the cafe/boutique. George's eyes lit up and he excused himself to go investigate the flashy clothes on display. "Want me to order for you?" Dee asked before he was out of earshot.

George nodded his hair floating around his face, "Caesar please, with Italian ice if they have it." Dee nodded then went to sit at the table with Jill, Leon and JJ who had files spread out on their table.

"Isn't he vivacious?" Kagetsuya remarked looking after George as he wandered the racks of brightly colored items selecting a few and discarding others.

"You think so?" Chihaya pouted looking at George. When the singer smiled it seemed as if that side of the room he was on glowed brighter. Chihaya wondered who this person was and why he was with the detectives. As he stared George looked over at Ryo then went back to his shopping. Looking at his fluffy-haired, purple eyed lover Kagetsuya smiled thinking of ways to take him home early. Kagetsuya turned Chihaya's face up to his and kissed him.

Dee ordered his food and waited for Ryo to finish. When the waitress left the table he focused his attention on the others at the table. "What do we have here?" Dee took the file and flipped it open.

"From the blood samples, we know who all of our victims were. They have nothing in common, as far as race, age, lifestyle or religion, but the deaths occur about every three days. " JJ said sipping his soda and looking through the photos then handing them to Ryo. "This is the latest one." JJ pointed to a man with curly blond hair. "William Donovan, worked at the florist shop of 29th street."

"Well that was quick," George said approaching the table carrying an arm load of clothes.

"What?" Ryo said closing the file with the photos of the skinned corpses and accepting the plate of food from Collins.

"You said he was dead, I just saw him this afternoon." George sat with his salad.

"Saw who?" Dee asked looking at his roast beef with relish.

George looked at the photo Ryo still held in his hand and pointed. "Your gardener."  
Powdered Sugre 29

Normalcy is Over-Rated

The sound of the conversation in the cafe seemed louder as the table was beset by heavy silence. "He was a friendly sort, a bit fresh, but... had you known him long?" George put a consoling hand on Ryo's shoulder. He wondered why the detective's continued to look at each other.

"Um, George," Dee said as Ryo gazed at the picture then back up at George. "Remember us saying we have no gardener? Rain did the back yard plants and flowers."

"Oh, I am sorry," George said. "I never meant to let a stranger in your house, he seemed so familiar with the place."

"Not your fault, we should have told you if we were or not expecting anyone," Ryo smiled kindly and looked up when Heaven walked into the place and approached the table. George stared at her and gulped. He was glad that Jill and Ryo flanked him leaving the only available chair in between Leon and Dee. But it left her the complete opportunity to stare at him to her hearts content. Ryo handed George the picture. "Are you sure this is the man that you saw today?"

George looked at the picture studying the smooth features, curly blond hair and deep brown eyes. "Saw him, spoke to him, yelled at him," George said with a laugh. "I do believe I would remember a git that assaulted me."

"He assaulted you?" Leon said with a frown looking at the beautiful man. He moved his soda off a file before the moisture could ruin the contents.

"He kissed him," Dee said for George had gasped and JJ realized that one of the pictures of the skinned corpses had been shifted outside of it's file. "George," Dee said seriously. "The first time we saw this man was in these photos. He was found dead this morning, it must have been done before he could open his shop."

"How is this possible?" George asked his salad no longer appetizing he pushed it away. "Twins?"

"George, I need you to tell me about your face," Ryo turned in his chair until he was facing George and moved the man's chair until he too was turned away from the table. "When you first arrived you had a bruise, some one hit you. You said it was not your lover, then at the mall someone touched you. Tell me about everything." George heaved a sigh his heart speeding up to speak of such personal things. He lowered his head and looked away from Ryo.

"We are only trying to help you," Dee said. "You have to be straight with us, hard to do in your case I'm sure..."

"Dee," Ryo glared at Dee who shook his head and shoved his plate away disgusted with the entire affair. George opened his mouth to speak but closed it and stared in horror at the glass of soda that Ryo held. The liquid inside which had been iced a moment before began to boil. Jill leaned over George's chair with a rolled up napkin and took the hot glass from Ryo. "They sent you to us because we are the most normal family they can boast of, we could not even hold it together for a week." Ryo groused with a shake of his honey colored head. "Sad day for Arcadia, it really is."

"What are you talking about?" George said his voice raising as his breathing sped up. "How did you do that?"

"Nothing," Leon said when he saw the signs of panic. "He's just joshing to lighten the mood, get you relaxed. Ryo never could tell a good joke, even though he does a bang up party trick," Leon nodded and turned a meaningful glare at Ryo. Though he was still incensed to be saddled with an illusive presence that not only stalked his guest but had infiltrated his home. He did not know why he cared this much, but he did. George seemed to have been through so much if he could spare him... he would. "Look," Leon said gaining George's attention. "If you don't tell us everything, we can't protect you."

George nodded and took a deep inhalation. Holding it he met Leon's eyes, then Dee's finally he turned to Ryo. "It was right around the time I left the rehabilitation center."

"Rehabilitation, for...?" Jill said her notebook out and pen in hand.

George looked away then met her eyes. "Heroin, I'm clean now," He was quick to say when her eyes flared and she looked at Ryo and then Heaven who nodded her eyes going crystal clear to alert Jill to how she had found out returning them to their human appearance when Jill looked away. Jill then turned to Ryo as if questioning the wisdom in allowing a hybrid vampire to taste George. Ryo shook his head ending the silent conversation he turned back to George. "When I met him," George continued. "I was just packing my bags to go home, I thought he would be moving into my room, but he did not have bags and claimed to not even have an addiction. He was big, dark, with light blue eyes. Like Italian dark, not African American dark," George clarified. "He propositioned me in a most rude way. I turned him down and he hit me. Really hard too, the bastard." George pouted then ran a hand through his hair. "Knocked me right off my feet. When I came to, I was alone in the room, there was a note that said..." George paused and his eyes widened.

"What did it say?" JJ asked his voice gentle for George had frozen and Heaven leaned over the table as if planning to jump him. JJ placed a hand on Heaven's arm and she settled back the random beads in her hair making a soft clicking sound.

"It said see you later Lovely." George looked at the picture of poor dead William Donovan. "He said, when I opened the door, he said, Hello Lovely. He called me that."

"Don't worry pretty," Heaven reached over and took George's hand. "I won't let him harm you." George gasped when her ice-cold hand held his. "Sorry," She moved her hand away. "I haven't eaten in a few days," Heaven explained when Dee frowned and touched her hand.

"Jones and Dahlson just did a bust on an inner city gang, full of drug runners and pimps." JJ said finishing off his chicken. "They are in the penitentiary, you know," George looked at the detective and wondered at the seemingly out of place commentary. Heaven offered a mysteriously grateful smile then got to her feet. She leaned over the table as if the kiss George, but was moving slow, as if giving him time. George turned away and put his hand on Heaven's shoulder. When he shoved he feared she would be upset, but was surprised at the look of approval in her eyes. Heaven winked and walked away.

"What happened at the mall?" Leon asked refocusing on the case.

"What do you mean?" George asked he attempted to eat more of his salad.

"At the mall someone touched you,"Ryo explained.

"No, no one," George shook his head then paused a frown on his face. "You'll think I'm insane, but I did feel something. And I swear I was not and have not been high in some time."

"What did you feel?" Dee asked when Ryo laughed softly.

"Cold," George answered after a moment of thought. "It was brief, but like a hand went up my sleeve, then it was gone. I think your son got sick or something," George said with a shrug. In truth he had not thought about the incident since it had occurred. He looked up when a brightly colored Angel approached their table his flowered mini skirt flouncing with his every step.

"Hi guys," Angel gave a saucy wave and perched his hip on the table. George looked up the long legs covered with paisley printed tights and the small tee with a smiley face printed on it. "I was in the back working and Collins told me I had to come and see who was in my boutique. I came out and Oh my gosh, I'm dying, right now, I am." Angel flushed his hair bobbing as he nodded. "Boy George, here in my boutique. I have dreamed of making you clothes, because, aside from Andy, you would wear them fabulously."

"Well everything I wear, I wear fabulously." George said with a smile and a wink.

"If I made you something," Angel said sitting in Ryo's lap so that he could be eye level with George. Ryo raised his hands then sat still with a sigh. "Would you wear it?"

"If I like it," George agreed with a nod.

Angel nodded as well bouncing on Ryo who gasped and resisted the urge to shove the smaller man to the floor. Angel, sensing his seat's discomfort with his proximity pouted. "Of all the men here, no offense Jill," Jill shook her head laughing. "I had to sit on the uptight, anal retentive one." Ryo turned an outraged stare at Angel. "You would think, with all that he regularly contains," Angel winked at Dee. "It would be impossible to retain anything in his..." Ryo pushed him off. Angel caught himself on the arms of George's chair leaving his bottom pointed in Ryo's direction. He gave a little shake then sashayed away laughing.

"You're not that bad really, I've known worse," George said to Ryo with a calm smile on his face.

Leon stood as well as Jill and JJ. "We are going to head back to the office and see what we come up with. We'll call later with the verdict." Leon said then reached to shake George's hand. "It was nice to see you again, thank you for all of your help." George nodded gracefully then turned to see Ryo and Dee frowning at each other. "You two stop being grouchy, you'll be back to work in no time." Leon waved as they left.

"Those little," Dee growled when Chihaya came back and handed them the bill. "Whatever," Dee grumbled. "You want to pay for those, we need to head out."

"Oh, no I am not buying them, I wanted to show them to Ryo." George said holding up several shirts in bright red, teal blue and pink.

"George, I don't care what you wear," Ryo laughed shaking his head. "But I am pleased that you value my opinion."

"Thats nice, these are for you," George said and Ryo halted half out of his chair. He straitened fully when George held a pink shirt up to him as if sizing it.

"No they aren't," Ryo shook his head moving George's hands, in a delicate push he moved away.

"Oh?" George said and Ryo grew afraid at the coy expression. "I guess my advice only suffices when you are buying lingerie, but nothing more." Ryo turned red and George laughed as he went to put the things away.

"Better be careful with the boiling of drinks," Dee whispered in Ryo's ear. "And what else did he help you buy?" Ryo gave Dee a flirtatious smile then went out to the waiting car.

"Why don't you go get us another SUV, while George and I go pick up Lyo a little early," Ryo left the Cafe/ Boutique with George. "Don't forget the PTA meeting tonight. I will send the car back to my grandfather and we can all drive home together."

"You won't be driving?" George asked Ryo getting into the fancy car. He stuck out his tongue when Ryo gave him a glare. Dee laughed and waved them off before hailing a cab to the car lot. We are not going to pick up Lyo this early are we?" George said looking at the time. It was only 2:28, surely the little children were just getting up from nap.

"Our anniversary is coming," Ryo admitted with a shy laugh. "I saw this store advertised in the paper and never had the uh... Well, I wouldn't go there, but I thought..."

George looked at the advertisement for the classy adult store. "You want me to come with you?" George asked with a pleased laugh he sat back in the car and ate a piece of candy leaving Ryo to wonder what kind of beast had decided to plague this vibrant young soul.

Break

Miaka sat at her desk and looked at the detectives that had come in her office with their evidence. "Lady and Gentlemen," She said her fingers steepled in front of her face. Long dark hair framed her pale face. With the office door closed she had allowed her pointed ears to show through and her eyes took on their original grass green hue. "I will alert the commissioner that the case is now beyond his capabilities and that the CIA will now be handling it. Seeing as how you officers are involved, he does not have to do more than sit in his office and screw your cousin, which is what he does anyway." Miaka grinned at JJ who laughed but had to agree. "As for our culprit, it can be only one of two things."

"Which is?" Leon asked folding his arms.

"It is either an Incubus, or a Succubus." Miaka looking at their crime scene photos and the samples of dust. "A lust demon that feeds off sex, it seduces those it can and rapes those who won't, feeding off their energy and then stealing their skin."

"So what is the difference? I mean you said either or, then listed off one set of criteria," Jill asked her blond curls bouncing as she huffed a frustrated breath.

"The difference between an incubus and a succubus is their gender. Incubi being male and succubi being female, they are essentially the same demon. It has been known, every few centuries or so, for a demon of this sort to latch on to one human, to become in love, as much as these beasts of hell can ever know love, a kind of obsession really. They will mark their prey, then set about seducing it. If they can not seduce it, they will rape it, then kill."

"We think this is its obsession," JJ handed her a picture of a smiling Boy George.

"I can see why," Miaka said after a cursory glance. "She is beautiful and there is color about her. These creatures live in darkness, so naturally it would reach for something bright."

"He and he," Leon informed the special agent. "He," He pointed to the picture of George. "Is male and he described the person who attacked him as a male."

Miaka said nothing and looked again, closer at the picture of George before she looked up at Leon. "Okay, that is male, but we still have no gender clues as to our demon." Miaka held up a hand to forestall any questions. "The demon is but wearing the skin of the last mortal it killed, it will stay active in the skin for a few days then the skin will crumble to dust leaving the creature to search out another. In its true form it can not woo, for a human would look at the scaled skin and horns and run away, unless they have some kinky fetishes I do not dare to even think of," Miaka shuddered. "So after raping a victim, it will then steal their skin, moving on to the next, all with the agenda of getting closer to their intended target. If it approached as male, it would be because a male is what the target is attracted to."

"So why do we need to know what it is?" Jill shrugged her shoulders. "And how do we kill it?"

"The answer to your second question is revealed in the first," Miaka said her cryptic words confusing all in the room. "You see a succubus is hot and therefore fears the cold. Ice and wind would hamper the beast long enough that it could be killed. An incubus is cold and therefore fears heat. Flames would be enough to incinerate it."

"It's male," JJ said looking back through the notes that Jill had taken. "George said when he was at the mall that it felt cold. But wait," JJ was struck with a thought. "Ryo said that it made Rain sick. Why?"

"He fouled the wind, and wind is in that boy's blood." Miaka said, she looked again at the picture of George then shook her head. "He really is beautiful."

Break

Rain sat on the stage with his legs folded underneath him holding his hair off his neck. Bikky came and sat beside him offering him a bottle of water. "You seem to be worked harder than anyone here," He frowned at the staff producer of the spring show.

"That's because," Rain said after a long drink. "Not only am I responsible for my solos, I also have duets and group songs. They want me in as many performances as possible so no one feels slighted. They don't want another fiasco like last year." Rain quoted the principal when they had made the arrangements for the show. "It's funny, it will be like a tribute concert to Arcadia most of the songs chosen are from our CD's."

"I heard they are combining the spring show and prom with another high school," Bikky said then he looked deep into Rain's shocking green eyes. "The other school is West Lake." Rain paused then drank more water. "They said that it is because both schools had planned to have both functions on the same night and did not want to compete with each other for ticket sales. So they are having them together, they can charge three times as much and divide the earnings. Even with the tickets triple priced, the audience gets to see you for less than the going concert rate."

"Must be fun being a star," Bikky tensed at the sneering tone and turned to see a tall boy in a West Lake uniform of black dress slacks and tailer fitted maroon jacket over a white shirt. "Funny how you waited until you transferred to make it big. You know, our school is the one that is supposed to have all the class. This is a public school." He frowned at Bikky as Erick and Terry came over to stand at their side. "Is this your gang? I guess you can take the street rat out of New York, can't take the New York out of the street rat."

"You must be a big fan of Rain's to know where his family comes from," Erick said before Rain or Bikky could. "I'll bet you have posters all over your wall." Erick laughed softly. After Peter had thrown a fit, he had given his paraphernalia to Julie.

"These are my friends," Bikky explained then felt a small wind around his hand. He would rather Rain did that than to hold his hand in public. Bikky held the intangible fingers in his own just as they dissipated. "I don't have a gang, just friends and family. Here to check out the performance space?"

"Yeah, I know, even though this is a lowly public school," Rain said with a feigned sigh. "That our stage is better suited to theatrical performance, having performed on both stages, this has better acoustics." Bikky stood to his full height topping the West Lake student by almost a foot. With his eyes wide he stared a Bikky then offered a placatory smile and held his palms out.

"Yeah, just wanted to check the place out. We are here to work out blocking and stuff." He held out his hand. "Name's Merrick Carrell, my mom is fond of romance novels and gave us all names that sounded like some damsel in distress, or in me and my brother's cases, the heroes that rescued them."

"Have fun, we're almost done here," Rain pulled his things into a bag. "If I sweat any more today, I'll be able to swim in my own BO." Rain lifted his hair off his neck cursing the fact that his hair band had broken and he did not have any replacements. He thought of borrowing Julie's, but he looked up at the stage where she was working with several other girls. She was sweating as well and he would hate to make her uncomfortable. Bikky laughed grabbing his bag they turned and came face to face with a group of girls wearing black pencil skirts and form fitting maroon jackets over white shirts.

"Rain," A tall girl with curling blond ringlets reached out and hugged him. "Oh... Rain. I have missed you." She started to sob holding onto his neck. "I could not approach before because of the rules about you guys, but now I am just so glad to see you." Rain patted her back, then sat her away from him. Stepping back himself until he could look at her. "Rain?"

"Felice, it's been a while," Rain's words were oddly formal. He heard the music stop and looked up to see Julie coming from the stage. She placed her hand in his. "Felice, this is Julie," he was quick to introduce. "Julie, Felice was in most of my classes at West Lake."

"He was always so shy," Felice laughed. "He would spend most of his time in class staring at me. I thought it was cute, but planned to ask him to homecoming. But he transferred before I got the chance." Felice patted her hair making sure that it gleamed in the bright beams of sunlight.

"Oh," Terry said not liking the way the snobbish young woman seemed to be sizing up Julie. "Didn't you read your poetry to Julie to get her to like you?"

"No," Rain said bringing up his hands where his fingers were clasped with Julie's. "I sang it."

Carol began to laugh as she and the rest of the Cheer leading squad made themselves known. "I guess even the shyest boy will speak up when he wants it bad enough."

Rain blushed then looked at Julie. "Nemeotatse," Rain said to Julie then followed Bikky and his friends.

"Oh Rain, Bikky," Carol said looking back at the wealthy kids that stared after them. "Your dads are here and they have George with them."

"He got out of bed," Rain smiled. When they had left this morning he had been worried about him.

"We can't go yet," Bikky said when Ryo, Dee and George reached them. "Rain has two more songs to go over and I left my bag in the gym."

"Just stopped by to say hi, we have a PTA meeting." Ryo said then looked at George. "I doubt you want to come with us." George was quick to shake his head then went to one of the plush chairs waving two fingers at Ryo and Dee who turned to leave. Holding on to Lyo's hand. " We'll be going out for dinner tonight, Bikky, behave." was all Ryo said to alert his son that he knew what was going on with the other students. Bikky gave Ryo a grin then went to get his gym bag.

While Rain trudged to a seat by George with Julie in tow to wait for his turn on the stage the West Lake student stared unabashed at George. "Hey, I have a problem." Rain said to George. "When we were singing together the other night, I had trouble matching you."

"You sounded fine," George assured Rain. "Great in fact."

"But I actually had to work to get it right. It usually comes so easy to me," Rain frowned. He tensed and moved back when George reached for his hair. Rain relaxed and allowed George to gather the long tresses. George pulled a ribbon from his pocket and secured the mass. "Thanks," Rain beamed a smile.

"Maybe we will sing later, it will be fun," George said then looked at the stage only grimacing a little at the young kids performance. He looked forward to Rain, if only to see some real talent.

Break

Rain stepped into the house laughing while George stared in amazement at him. "I still can not believe how much you ate," George commented then paled as Rain turned green. Ryo sniffed then sneezed noting that the scent of their intruder was still in the house. Before Ryo could say anything, a gust of wind blasted in from the open front door. Rain stood up releasing Bikky, he nodded to Ryo and pursed his lips. George laughed at the kissing noises Rain made to call Slyphe.

"All right there girl?" he asked and the cat nodded. "Dee, I think I left my journal in the car," Rain said reaching for the keys to their new Lexus. Dee tossed him the keys and watched as Ryo walked around. He was not even weirded out to see his lover randomly scenting to see if he would sneeze. Nodding that the place was clean he went to call the consulate attempting once again to get a Royale on the phone. Before he could complete the call, the door opened and Rain re-entered the house with Laton and Jhaymes.

"O-Ji-Ue," Ryo said conscious not to call Laton grandfather in English with George present. "Jhaymes," Ryo frowned. "Hi."

"Hi," Jhaymes said looking around he saw George sitting on the couch with a music magazine. Jhaymes watched him reading then refocused on Ryo. "I did not come with the dragon king, I was just in the area and..." Jhaymes paused his face turning red.

"Since you often come here to spend an evening with us," Ryo laughed. "In the neighborhood... huh," Ryo looked at George and caught the smile on his face when Jhaymes stared at him. "Come on in," he went into the kitchen. "Rain," Ryo called pouring himself a glass of juice. "Beef roast for dinner, drink your tea."

"Okay," Rain called tossing his journal on the couch Rain went to get the pitcher out of the refrigerator.

Dee moved the book and sat down. "Oh, sorry Laton, this is George, you would not know him, but he is the pop star Boy George, George, this is Laton, king of the easter Dragons of Arcadia."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," George shook Laton's hand and offered a smile. Laton took in the large bow on his head and the steaming mass of waving brown hair. "Is something wrong?" George asked and Laton shook his head he looked again at the mascara and eye-liner clad young man. George looked at Dee when the king continued to stare at him.

"Your lips are painted red," Laton said and nodded then went to the back yard. Heaven had called him earlier suggesting he go and scent mark his grandson's home in much the same way a creature would mark their territory, except with a dignified stroll as opposed to leaving odorous and embarrassing trails of liquid pheromones. "Ryo, walk with me," Laton said. "I will show you a trick that comes along with being in your mother's family." Ryo nodded knowing that Laton was being inconspicuous about their true nature in front of George. "Feather-head," Laton grumbled when Jhaymes went to sit near George.

"You're from England," Jhaymes said, he had been teased horridly by Alera ever since he had goggled at George. She had called him pathetic and chicken until he went for a walk and did in fact end up in this neighborhood. Seeing Laton speaking to Rain he had followed them both to the house. George nodded sitting his magazine aside.

"Yes, but my family is Irish you know," George laughed. "Very close-knit, my mother is put through it with all of her boys. My oldest is like a terror to the police you know. He has been beating them up since high school." Jhaymes was enchanted as George continued speaking. "So," George said after a while of running his mouth and Jhaymes just staring at him. "You are Arcadian, are you from the dragon kingdom?"

"No, Phoenix,"Jhaymes answered. "I mean, I am Arcadian, but I am from the Phoenix lands."

"Why are all the different kingdoms named after mythical creatures?" George asked, it was the same question that he had asked Andy when they met, but she had giggled and fed him a cookie. Where she got it from he was still unsure, but it had been delicious.

"Call it nomenclature," Jhaymes said with a shrug. "Are you thirsty?" Jhaymes offered and headed into the kitchen.

"I thought I was the host," George laughed. "I have been staying here," George went to the sink and filled the kettle with water. "Every time I ask question some one offers me food. What is up with that?" Jhaymes was glad of the distraction of Ryo and Laton entering from the back yard. Laton watched as the graceful George went to the stove and sat the kettle on the fire and got down several cups for tea. Laton approached and cornered George pressing him against the counter. George yelped and pushed the king away from him. "Excuse me sir!?" He exclaimed with widened eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Grandfather," Ryo stared in horror at Laton and where he had placed his hand on George.

"Hmm," Laton said with a sigh he looked up to see Dee rushing into the kitchen at George's cry. "It really is a boy." George made a soft sound that was more like a squeak and sat at the table with his legs closed staring aghast at Laton. "Ja Ne Snap Dragon," Laton patted Ryo's arm. "Torcha will be here with me for the party." Laton waved, aimed a smile at George then went to the door. "Feather-head," Laton said to Jhaymes leaving him to try to calm George.

Bikky answered the phone when it rang. He looked into the kitchen and saw George sitting at the table with Jhaymes. Smiling he handed the phone to Ryo. After a few moments Ryo began to speak Japanese to the angry man on the other end then hung up with a smile on his face. Jhaymes stood to leave after a few hours and George walked with him to the door. "Come by and visit us again," Ryo waved with a laugh. "As you so often do," Jhaymes blushed and nodded before heading off into the night smiling brightly.

"George, I'm sorry," George turned from the door to see Rain standing there holding a brown leather book. "It looks like mine and it was on the couch, so I just opened it to the last page marked. I did not mean to read it," Rain said and tears leaked from his eyes. George took the journal and saw another one just like it on the floor.

"It's alright, no reason to cry about it," George wiped Rain's face and Ryo was again amazed to see his son touched by another man so soon after meeting him. Even Leon was wary of familiarity with the boy.

"Oh no, I am not... I mean, not that I read it, but what I read." Rain took the handkerchief from Ryo and blew his nose. George nodded then patted Rain's arm. "I'm sorry." Rain impulsively hugged George then backed away. "I'm going to bed, night Ryo, Dee." Rain waved at his parents, tapped Bikky on the head then kissed Lyo before he went upstairs.

"I don't think I have ever seen him hug a man like that." Ryo said excepting himself and Dee. He would have said more but saw that George was staring at his journal with a sad sigh. "I think you may have an admirer." Ryo tried to lighten the mood when he feared that George would weep again.

"I am tired, so I think I will go to bed as well." George excused himself leaving Bikky, Ryo and Dee to stare after him.

"He calls at least three times a day, sometimes more," Ryo grumbled. "I doubt if George needs to hear one more apology, however heartfelt they may be." Dee nodded as Ryo picked up Lyo and took him for his bath.

Break

Slam! The sound of the body hitting the pavement was loud in the quiet of the aftermath of the battle. Andy looked at her sword where it sizzled cleaning to smoke off demon blood from the Arcadian steel. "I never thought," Nestoir said breathing deeply. "That digging into one dead criminals family history would lead to such annoyance."

"We'd better get back," Andy said still gasping shoving the blade home in its sheath. "We'd better go warn Ryo and Dee."  
Powdered Sugre 30

Crash and Burn

Thursday:

"It's so quiet," George said sitting at the kitchen table. He had offered to help Ryo when he went downstairs to find Dee leaving with the boys to take them to school. Slyphe sat at his feet, her massive paws wrapped around his ankles as if to keep him in place. Cujo stalked the backyard his fur bristled on end as he sniffed. Ryo knew what they were up against. Last night Leon had called to tell him about a stalking lust demon. He looked at George and handed him a bowl of raw chicken and another bowl of seasoning along with a platter. "Simple dip and place," George said. "Are you sure it is wise to give me raw chicken while this... cat is here? She won't attack me will she?"

"Only if you call her fat," Ryo said with a laugh to which Slyphe offered him a baleful glare Looking at George Ryo could well understand what would motivate a lust demon. He had asked Laton why, amongst most flames, a dragons flames terrified it more than others. Laton had been thoughtful and lectured Ryo on the history of the beasts, as well as their gifts. While a phoenix was made of flames it was the flames that consisted of earth lore, the way the creator made it. Flames were made before the birds. A dragons flames were a separate entity in and of themselves. The flames lived inside of the dragon in their purest form and could be used to purify the most virulent evil. It was the passion of the dragon that caused the flames to form from the element into the destructive or life-giving force. Ryo looked at George and vowed to use whatever gift he had to protect him.

George set about dipping the chicken in the seasoning then laying it on the platter while Ryo took various powders, oils and eggs beginning to combine them. "Smells like a cake," Dee said when he had returned. He ran upstairs to change before entering the kitchen. "Gonna work out for a bit," Dee explained his attire of loose shorts and a tee. He kissed Ryo then headed down to the basement. Ryo blushed when Dee gripped his waist and refused to meet George's gaze. George's hand stilled as Slyphe hissed and got to her feet her fur on end. Ryo sat down his batter and went to the front door.

"George, stay here," Ryo said before he opened the door. Their mail was in the box and Ryo sighed. Slyphe knew their mail man she would not have such a reaction to him. Ryo looked through the mail separating it into piles as underneath a label on the table for who the mail was for. He saw one addressed to George. Ryo shrugged figuring that, him being part of a very public business, he would have to make a label for George. When Ryo went into the kitchen, George was drying his freshly washed hands on a towel. "Here," Ryo said looking to see all of the chicken seasoned. Ryo took a light spray and sealed the seasoning. He then sat the chicken, under plastic wrap, into the refrigerator. George gasped dropping the envelope and the note inside. "What?" Ryo was at his side. George said nothing and Ryo picked up the note. On it were the words. 'You will be mine Lovely.'

"What does he want?" George said beginning to feel afraid of the implications of the note after the kiss, after the slap and the mall.

Ryo stared at the note he had picked up and then looked up at George. "You. He is determined to have you and will stop at nothing."

"Baby," Dee said coming up from the basement with Cujo. When Slyphe had hissed the dog had run inside then left her in charge of George while he went to get Dee.

"Dee, the mail man is dead," George looked confused at Ryo's words as Dee nodded.

"Where in the hell are the Royale?" Dee grumbled stomping upstairs to get a shower. Ryo set the note down when he realized that it was smoking. The last thing he needed was for another party trick right in front of George. He could laugh off a few things, but George was not stupid, he would begin to notice sooner or later. But maybe it would be to their advantage if he did know what he was up against.

"George, what do you know about Arcadia?" Ryo asked going back into the kitchen. He had a lot of food to prepare before Saturday.

"I know that there are many different parts with a lot of different rulers, wait a minute..." George said his brow furrowing. He swept his hair aside and pierced Ryo with a steady gaze. "You are the youngest prince of the Eastern dragon clan, son of a princess who ran away more than thirty years ago. You called that man who groped me the king, that would make him your grandfather. He couldn't possible be that old. An uncle maybe, but not your grandfather and you did... when you chastised him, you called him grandfather." George accused thinking back to the previous night. He had been so flabbergasted that he had not been paying attention, now the word stuck in his mind.

"He dyes his hair black," Ryo offered then cleared his throat. "Would you mind getting the eggs for me?" Ryo asked ignoring the eggs on the counter but hoping to distract George.

"There are eggs, there," George pointed to the counter then continued to look at Ryo. "No one really knows much about Arcadia, part of it's charm really." George batted his eyes. "What did you mean yesterday when you spoke about being normal?" Ryo looked away.

"Part of our charm you know," Ryo smiled. "The final verdict is that if I can not be with you try to be with Bikky, or my grandfather," Ryo said with a smile admitting what George had already figured out. "Do you like Chicken Alfredo?" George laughed and headed out to the yard leaving Ryo to his baking. Several hours later, Ryo, sitting the last pie in the refrigerator, went to the back yard to see George sitting on the padded lounge with his hair now in many braids. A small container of ribbons sat beside him most of the colorful accoutrements decorated his hair. "We're going to go get Lyo," Ryo said. "How long until you are finished?"

"I'm done," George announced showing off the many colors tied to his hair, only parts of it was braided, the rest hung down freely. "Do you like it?" he said getting to his feet. He adjusted his large shirt and pants then smiled.

"Yeah... cute," Ryo nodded with a laugh he lead George through the house.

Break

Count D looked around the new shop with a smile. It seemed as if his Grandfather had already laid some spells in place. He ran his hands over the smooth wood surface of the counter. "Child," Sofu said when D said nothing. "Would you like to help me?" Count D looked at his grandfather.

"But, I do not know how," Count D sat with Sofu at the table. Kurayami slept blissfully in his satin carrier on D's back while Aoi held his hand. She looked up at Sofu D with her bright blue eyes and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"You know the habitat of the forest." Sofu said taking Count D's hand he placed it over his heart. "Now look for it, find it inside of you." Count D closed his eyes, in his mind he saw lush trees and grass. Flowers of every kind he could almost reach out and touch the rough bark of the trees that clamored for space in the sun. Count D inhaled amazed to be swamped with the scent of wild nature, free and vibrant, bright, beautiful, poignant in its creation. Memories of centuries past clamored in his mind and Count D gasped the vertigo leaving him spent. He opened his eyes and Sofu was there holding his arms to keep him steady. "Let us go and see your forest."

"My..." Count D began then paused when he saw the hall way. He had lead so many down this hall it was slightly disconcerting to be following his grandfather. Count D held Aoi's hand passing rooms that Sofu had already finished and stopped at a large door with the symbol of a tree on it. He pressed and gasped at the forest inside. "It's beautiful," Count D stepped over the threshold his eyes going over the trees, grass, flowers, sky and he nearly wept.

"I want you to make the present, I will make the past." Sofu said leaning down to run his fingers over several flower petals. Count D watched as the blooms seemed to come alive, clamoring for Sofu's attention. The flower sighed in dejection when the Kami moved away. "In that way, if I am ever incapacitated again, as I was at the birth of your youngest child, the shop will not fall." Count D gasped when Sofu took his free hand and looked deep into his eyes. "When your father is able, he too, will create rooms. As your children grow, they will be allowed to add to the shop as well."

"But, why?" Count D asked again shocked that he had created this forest.

"It was my pride that felled the shop and nothing more." Sofu explained leading D to the hallway. "I held it all on my own, unwilling to admit that anything could ever happen to me. However, when I saw you in pain and your father as well, I did what I could. Maintaining the shop is a twenty four hour job. It is a constant strain on my abilities. I will not ask the same of you. I will hold the rooms in place, and the protections. It will only fall to you if I am unable, or deceased."

"Deceased, Grandfather," Count D shook his head unwilling to think of such a time.

"We do not age, we do not sicken and on our own we will not die." Sofu said placing his hand on Count D's chin he lifted until he could look into his bright colored eyes. "But the death of a Kami is not uncommon, we can be beaten, maimed, killed." Sofu sighed. "You are old enough now to face this reality and be prepared for it."

"Are you... planning to go on some great battle that would end your life?" Count D asked afraid of the gravity of Sofu's words.

"No child," Sofu laughed softly. "Have you never heard of insurance, humans have it, for life and death situations. It does not mean that I plan to die anytime soon, but I would feel better knowing that my family is taken care of should the worst occur." Count D heaved a sigh of relief and was shocked to be pulled into Sofu's arms. His grandfather was sparing with his affection. Careful not to squeeze Kurayami Sofu held Count D and inhaled the wild scent of fresh cherry blossoms. "Come on, let us see what you make of the ocean." Count D smiled and followed his grandfather to another room and another spending a pleasant afternoon of creation and discovery of his own hidden talents.

Break

Dee strolled into the day care center with Ryo and George. He was just peeking into the room to watch as Lyo played with the other children "I can't believe tomorrow is his last day." Dee mused then looked over to see the Anderson's entering the building. He winked at George just as Carl's eyes lit on them.

George smiled brightly then sauntered over to Ryo. "Doll," He said placing his hands on Ryo's hips. Ryo turned around shocked that George would be so familiar with him. "I think you should wear the gold satin tonight. Dee'll go mad." Ryo gasped when George patted his bottom. "Not to mention how hot you little tush is." Carl frowned in disgust wrenching the door open he stomped inside leaving his wife staring at the three men in the hall her mouth open in awe. With a shake of her head she too went into the classroom.

"You two... Are horrible," Ryo exclaimed. "Now they are going to think that the three of us have been sleeping together."

"Oh darling," George said with a grin. "I never sleep, whomever I get into bed with. I try to stay awake. Rather rude otherwise."

Ryo tried to be outraged, he did, he truly did but he laughed instead. "I'm going in." Ryo opened the door and felt a bundle of excited five year old come crashing into him. Ryo bent down picking Lyo up and hugging him then setting him back on his feet so that he could speak with Miss Joy. Dee moved beside Ryo enjoying this aspect of the role of parent hood leaving George to stand aside waiting.

"Georgie," Lyo said looking up at the bright colored clothes. "Come on, I made a picture of our family." George followed the small boy to a corner of the classroom where the teacher and her assistants had posted the pictures. Lyo pulled George to his picture and he was surprised that it was so well done. "I watch Bikky a lot," Lyo explained when George looked down at him. " See, that is Bikky, that is Rain," His little finger pointed to each crayon figure. "That is me," He poked his own chest. "There is Da-Ryo and Da-Dee, Slyphe and Cujo and there," Lyo beamed a smile when George saw the multicolored figure with long hair. "That's you."George was speechless and Lyo continued. "You're ours now. Just like Da-Ryo and Da-Dee 'dopt'd Bikky and Rain and me. They will 'dopt you too."

"I think I am a fair bit too old for adoption," George said smiling fondly down at the child he could feel his heart melt when the boy squeezed his hand.

"Don't care," Lyo shook his head then. "You're ours now." Lyo ran off with his picture and therefore missed George wiping tears from his eyes.

Break

He watched them leaving the center like one big, happy family. The next stop was the high school. He could follow them there. Maybe his chance would come then. His lovely flower would be his, it was only a matter of time. "Now! Mine!" His mind screamed and he fought back the urge to rush forward and grab the figure in red, orange and yellow. Damn Dragons, he could barely mark the scent he had placed on his lovely. He would take him right here and now if only he could lay hands on him. Soon, he promised himself. Soon those layers of vestments would be no more than a crumpled mess on the floor and that body would be his. He would not kill him, oh no, death was no good for one so beautiful. But he would love him thoroughly. He watched him laughing as the dark one drove while the dragon played with the snack. Yes, maybe he would eat the child. It was not common fare for his kind, but no less tasty. Yes, eat the child and fuck the beauty. Shifting his skin, the creature ambled on. He would follow for now, but soon he vowed, soon the lovely would be his.

Break

Rain opened the door and stood staring. "Rain, who is it?" Ryo said poking his head out of the kitchen when Rain had said nothing. "Andy!" Ryo said his elation at seeing the high princess melting in to a glare of consternation. "Nestoir, Daphnus, Chimera..." he looked beyond the scowling petite blond to see prince Angel as well as Kronos and Tisiphone. "Rain go set seven plates at the table." Ryo informed Rain who dashed off out of the line of Ryo's fire. Chimera held up a hand and caught the blaze before it could singe anyone.

"I like that," Chimera grumbled. "Nice to see you too."

"You left us here with an emotionally distraught young man who has an incubus after him." Ryo chuckled not sure yet if he was happy to see the Royale.

"Well we had to leave to find a nice fabric for my new dress," Ryo stared aghast at Andy until she said. "Hello George,"and dashed past him. With a sigh Ryo stepped aside allowing the Royale into his home. Dee stood in the living room near George his frown joining Ryo's as he gazed at Nestoir. Ryo was about to close the door when Jhaymes stuck his head in.

"Jhaymes, again, hello," Ryo said moving to let the phoenix warrior in.

"Haven't seen you since our wedding, now you are guest of the week." Dee said ignoring the warning smile he got from Ryo. Jhaymes blushed then went to greet George offering him a stuffed bird with bright red feathers and jewels for eyes. The bird was so brightly colored it seemed as if it were on fire. "Is that Master Xi?"Dee asked looking at the miniature plush that George held.

"I like it," George said holding the creature he smiled at Jhaymes. "Thank you, Ryo do you mind?" George asked. Looking at the light in George's smile, Ryo shook his head. "Rain, make that eight, though I do wonder how we will all fit." George commented then was shocked as another ring of the bell sounded and Dee opened the door to Leon, Count D, Christoper, Aoi and Kurayami.

"Twelve, There should be eighteen total," Dee called then showed the many people to the living room ignoring Rain's grumbled reply that he could count. "Little D, you might want to help him." Dee winked and Count D knew his magic would be needed to add space to their large dining room as well as the tables and chairs.

" Seventeen actually," Count D said with a grin. "Kura-Chan is still bottle fed." Count D smiled when Dee glared at him. "Simple duplication, after what Grandfather has been putting me through I look forward to simple duplication. I can handle that," Count D said his eyes widening at the remembrance of his afternoon spent with Sofu D . He was about to hand Kurayami to Leon when Ryo took the baby.

"Hello Precious," Ryo crooned blowing kisses at the small bundle. "Welcome to our madhouse, check your sanity at the door." Ryo laughed then looked up at Daphnus. "If we are the most normal family you have," Ryo shook his head. "I do feel sorry for the state of the Arcadian realms."

"Oh, Andromache," George said gaining her smiling attention. He always looked so wonderful to her, she had been drawn to him when she had met him so long ago.

"Call me Andy," Andy said her dark curly head nodding as she beamed a great smile at George. "All my friends do."

"Andy," George smiled at her still amazed that she had called him just as he was mid-way through rehabilitation. "I just wondered," George paused he looked at the royalty that sat around in Ryo and Dee's homes like family bickering over the soda's that Bikky had brought in while Ryo handed Dee the baby and went to finish dinner. "What's an Incubus?" George bit down automatically on the chocolate chip cookie that was placed into his mouth.

"May have to answer his question, love," Nestoir told his wife while George ate the cookie again marveling at the strange habit everyone seemed to have of feeding him whenever he asked questions. "Too many of those and he would ruin his appetite. Ryo may not forgive you."

"Ryo's already put out with us," Kronos joked moving his dark blond hair aside. "Keep it up and he won't feed us."

"But I'm hungry," Andy said giving Ryo a doe eyed pout as he re-entered the living room assured that dinner was almost done. "After all the exercise we did this past week I really am." She winked at Ryo and he wondered what she was not saying.

"What's an Incubus," George said again determined not to be put off yet again. "And why is it after me?"

"An Incubus is a lust demon. He wants to sleep with you." Daphnus announced with a wide grin. "Now that that's out in the open who wants candied strawberries from the Queen's garden?" Daphnus held up a crystal bowl that he materialized in front of George's widened eyes.

"I do," Count D left the re-assembled dining room and reached for the sweet treat. George gulped and stared at Leon.

"Neat party trick?" He nodded hoping for a logical explanation.

"Something like that," Jhaymes patted George's arm. As Ryo got up again to head into the kitchen. George gulped and followed him.

"They can be a bit overwhelming," Ryo said gently placing the food into serving dishes. "But fun once you get used to them."

"As long as they do not give me a hands on gender test, I think I will be fine," George said helping Ryo to carry the food into the dining room.

"Little D," Ryo said when he called them all in for seating. "There is a bowl just for you and your children with noodles and sauce, no meat." Count D nodded his thanks with a gracious smile and George took a moment to look around at the long table and many chairs. Was this room always this size? He wondered as he took his place next to Ryo and Andy dropped beside him before Jhaymes could offering a knowing grin at her trainer.

"Am I the only one here who thinks it is odd that you claimed a lust demon wants to sleep with me?" George said when the family and friends began to partake of the well made food.

"Yes, but then again, you're not Arcadian," Rain said with a sympathetic nod. "I felt pretty much the same way when I first got here, now. I'm part of the team."

"What team?" George asked having not tasted a single bite too busy trying to process all that was said.

"Arcadia, dude," Bikky said dipping his bread into his sauce. George stared at him and Ryo sighed.

"I did not have clearance to show or tell you before," Ryo gentled his voice. "I never meant to deceive you. I know you get a lot of that and you are probably tired of it."

George stared at Ryo his eyes wide and he shook his head. None of this was processing in his mind. "I don't understand." Ryo held out his hands palms up and set them ablaze. "Oh my gosh, how are you doing that?" George pushed the food away as if it were laced with hallucinogens. "I have to go." George got to his feet. "I can't stay here, you're all mad."

"If you go, he'll have you."Andy stood as well and caught his arms. "I know it may all seem a bit odd at first." George wanted away... now. But something in Andy's deep brown eyes entranced him.

"Free will," Dee said moving her away from George.

"I know, sorry," Andy shook her head and George shook his. Bringing up a hand he stared in horror at her. "I did not mean to. I promise, we have been fighting demons, seems like nonstop, since we left. I am tired and not controlling my empathy well."

"Fighting what? Your what?" George said again in the early stages of hyperventilation. Ryo sat him in a chair and maintained a hand on his back.

"Breath, in, yes that's right, now out. In again with me, yes that's good, now out." Ryo instructed then watched as George's eyes cleared up and he calmed. "Arcadia is not what it seems."

"It seems like a madhouse," George said on a large expulsion of air.

"Okay maybe it is what it seems," Leon laughed. "Look it's easy to understand, there are certain things in this world that humans are not equipped to deal with , that's where the Royale comes in."

"They contacted us a while ago when Little D was carrying Jewel," Dee explained pointing to Aoi.

"You're a man," George shook his head looking at Count D.

"No, I am a male," Count D said taking a cube of sugar and eating it.

"Male, man, whatever." George shook his head. "You can't have babies."

"I certainly can," Count D asserted with a small 'D' smile. "Two in fact." George's eyes went to the small blue bundle in D's arms and he stood again. "If you leave, all the work we have all been through to keep you safe will be for naught."

"Why do you care if I'm safe?" George said feeling too many odd coincidences start to make sense.

"That's what friends are for," Ryo said patting George and offering him the plate he had pushed away. "Dinner?" George gulped then sat back down. Magic, right, fire and dragons and men with babies. Right, lust demon wanted him, right. George breathed deeply again then let it out slowly. He looked at the many animated faces around the long table and sighed. "Oh good, I made those blueberry muffins you love so much for dessert, I would hate to have you miss them."

"You're all mad," George said with a small laugh then sat about lifting the heavy silverware to his mouth.

Dee laughed and nodded his head, "yes, but you get used to it." After dinner Aoi and Lyo were set in front of a Disney cartoon while the adults and teenagers continued to sit around the the table with their coffee, tea or Soda in Bikky, Rain and Christopher's case. "George, how are you holding up?" Dee asked quietly when they had all settled down for the discussion.

"I am fine I guess, you're right, once the idea takes hold it kind of makes sense." George laughed softly. He looked at Count D. "You are a male, but not a man. What are you?" George stared wide eyed as Count D explained his parentage. George then looked at Ryo who also explained. "So you all have some abilities. What are they?"

"I," Andy said with a giggle that defied adulthood. "Control lightning and empathy and I have been trained in hand to hand combat.

"Flames, weapons specialists," Chimaera and Kronos said together.

Prince Angel said nothing, but raised his hand and a gust of wind flowed around the table and he held up his lighted orb. Rain gasped, "It was you," he pointed a finger at Prince Angel. "You gave me the wind powers. You are the wind mage that Wyld Wind told me about." Angel lowered his lashes and nodded giving Rain a glimpse of his blue eyes.

"Laton made me an honorary dragon," Bikky said snatching his hand back from Rain's fork as he had tried to steal a piece of his muffin.

"There are more," Ryo said handing another to Bikky who spread butter on the top and heated it in his hand. "George, what you must understand is the secrecy about Arcadia. I do not know why, though I understand, the Royale have taken to you." George nodded beginning to understand why, even before the break up of his band, that Andy had called him. Then again while he was in Rehabilitation.

"Wait," George looked at Dee. "What are your abilities?"

"Does getting Ryo naked count?" Dee asked and laughed when Ryo hit him.

"Then my powers are way better than yours," Leon said with a wink. "Do you see that thing?" He pointed at the elaborate cheongsam that Count D wore. "Its like a puzzle box."

"Yes," Count D said with a regal nod and began to burp Kurayami who had been fed. "But like all puzzles the reward is all the more sweeter the harder you have to work for it." Count D was silent when Leon gave him a heated stare and licked his lips.

"Is that so?" Leon said winking at D. "And here I just thought the sweetness came from..." Leon paused and enjoyed the blush that covered D's cheeks.

"Right, before you two try to excuse yourselves," Dee said. "No to our room and the guest room is occupied. I doubt George would appreciate you soiling his bed." Dee turned to George. "You know this horny bastard actually used our bed once... and our lube."

"Whoa!" Daphnus held up his hands. "That is more information than anyone at this table needs, though I must say your banter has relaxed out new friend and he does not seem on the verge of a mental meltdown anymore. So while I must redirect our conversation to business again, I am thankful..." Daphnus seemed ready to continue but had a lump of what appeared to be cookie dough stuffed into his mouth. Andy smiled at George and winked.

"You know I work with empathy right?" Andy said and George was slow to nod. "When I first heard you sing, my heart sang along with you. It was like this beautiful..." Andy paused unable to think of words to describe the total emotional immersion she had felt. "Then I connected to you and I saw what that man did to you..." Andy paused when George blushed and tears sprang to his eyes. Jhaymes looked worried then Andy continued. "I will protect you, as it seems that it is when I first saw you that the demon did as well. He was following us, trying to find a way to get back at the Royale, for the death of his human self."

"Human self?" George asked his mind reeling with all he had learned.

"It seems that Lady Aurora and Heaven took revenge for a crime against an innocent." Andy looked at Rain. "I am sorry child, but it seems as if your mother's murderer was not wholly human. As he was living as one, unbeknownst to him of his heritage, he would have lived and died as a mortal, but when he was enraged his nature got the better of him and he murdered his friends. When he saw you the incubus within needed power."

"The memory that Wyld Wind warned me about," Rain said with a shudder his face taking on an ashen look that worried Ryo. "It doesn't want me this time. But how? How is he doing this now, if he died?"

"He was killed by non humans in such a way..."Andy sighed then shook her head. "His heart was still beating when it was removed from his body which gave way for the demon to replace it. The human body died, but the demon remained. Now he rapes, seduces and kills all with the purpose of claiming a beautiful human."

"Me?" George said.

"We have not told you this simply out of a need to bare our innermost secrets to you." Chimera said wiping her tiny hands on a napkin. "We could have gone on all summer, recording, rehearsing the whole thing, with you being none the wiser." George nodded wondering what the little blond was saying. "But with this thing after you, it is in our best interest to be honest. With your cooperation we can deal with it."

"Is it just because it is after me?" George asked unsure why they had chosen to help him, sure that demons stalked humans all the time.

"No, Andy likes you and Nes and Daphy spoil her," Kronos said. "Not to mention it is a demon and we do have a code of destroying them at all costs."

"Will I put them in danger by staying here?" George asked looking at Ryo and Dee. "They have been so kind to me I would hate..."

"Ryo is a dragon by blood and Bikky by nature,"Nestoir said quickly when Daphnus began to open his mouth.

"I can use flames as well," Jhaymes said omitting the fact that his body was largely composed of flames not wanting to frighten George. "Incubi fear flames." George nodded then yawned.

"You are tired, understandable," Count D said getting to his feet. "It has been a long day and you have a lot of information to process. Why don't we all call it an evening well spent. Tomorrow is another big day."

"I'm sleeping with George," Andy announced getting to her feet.

George's eyes widened as he looked at the voluptuous beauty and his mouth dropped. "Really," Nestoir said with a pained gasp. "I always thought Aly was too pretty to be mine." George shook his head his mouth opening and closing. "I ought to call you out," Nestoir said getting to his feet with a grin.

"No one fights duels for honor anymore silly," Andy whacked a hand on her husband's arm. "Forgive him please," She said to George. "Sometimes he forgets what century he is in." George nodded. "I mean a sleepover, I want him to braid my hair."

"He can do that some other time," Nestoir said shaking his head at his wife. "Tonight we have other matters to attend to." Andy pouted until she saw the heat in her husband's gaze. Giggling she allowed him to lead her out. In a flurry of activity the house was emptied and George felt dazed at the silence that descended.

"See George," Bikky said clapping him on the shoulder. "Loads of fun once you get used to 'em." George nodded again suddenly feeling exhausted he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Heading into his bedroom George halted when he saw Rain sitting on his bed. "Rain?"

"I'm sorry," Rain said and scooted over when George moved to sit beside him.

"For what?" George asked he attempted to look Rain in the eye, but the boy lowered his head. "The reason Heaven and Lady Aurora killed..." Rain's voice shook and he could not say the name. "Was because of me. That is why it was hunting Arcadians and that is how it saw you."

"But why were they seeking revenge?" George asked having an idea already of the reason having perused a small time tabloid a while ago and seeing a story released by the fired DA.

"He..." Rain's voice grew small. "He raped me." George sighed knowing the healing that had to have taken place for the boy to speak of it even now years after the fact. "he had me for three days before Ryo and Dee found me."

"People get broken and then sent here,"George said to himself.

"Andy probably would have sent you here whether a demon was after you or not. You were broken long before it began to hunt you." Rain said then placed his hand on George's face, again he felt a wind that he had discounted before at the boy's touch. "That was not the first hand that came against your face," George took his hand and looked away. "Do you... Do you think you will ever love anyone the way you loved him?"

"Jon," George said, for the first time admitting the name of his lover and Rain gasped realizing that it was the drummer of his band. "Of course. Love is the one thing that you should never deny yourself. It is what sustains us."

"You sound like Andy, no wonder she likes you so much." Rain said getting to his feet. "Good night." Rain went to the door leaving George to ponder the strange world he had been sucked into.

Break

Friday:

George ambled downstairs with his hair up in several thick braids that were still wet from his shower and was shocked to find that Rain and Bikky were still sitting at the table. "Ryo and Dee took Lyo to his last day of school," Rain said with his plate of breakfast ham, potatoes, eggs and toast. "Not going to be gone for more than a little bit. Small dragon enough as long as we have Slyphe, Cujo and..." George yelped when Heaven tapped his bottom.

"Hello pretty," She smiled and George moved away from her. "Did you miss me?"

"Heaven," George said turning around. "You are from Arcadia, right?"

"New Orleans actually, but I am Arcadian," Heaven gave a grin.

"What are you?" George asked his eyes narrowing on the white clad young woman.

"Hungry, but don't worry, that ham and eggs will suffice... for today." Heaven sat next to Bikky and took the plate Rain handed her. "You want to know about my parents." George could not help but to smile at her. Today she seemed like a giggling teenager. "My mother was a guardian angel who fell in love with a vampire, got pregnant with me and was turned into a human. Now I am all three." Heaven bit into her eggs.

George shook his head then sat down with a plate. "Why aren't you lot in school today?" George asked getting up to make tea.

"The principal told me not to go and Bikky is just being a delinquent," Rain said ducking from Bikky's hand.

"I'm a dragon by nature, silly," Bikky said threatening his brother with a comb. "I can protect George. Don't make me fuzz you." Bikky said when Rain stuck his tongue out at him.

"You would do that to me on opening night?" Rain said with horror in his voice. Bikky moved towards him and he ran into the living room as the door opened to Ryo and Dee. "He's gonna fuzz me." Rain hid behind Ryo holding his waist and pointing an accusing finger at Bikky.

"I have a lot to do before tonight's show and you..." Ryo said taking Rain's arm and leading him to the couch. "Should be resting. I do not have time to de-tangle you. The Arcadians have announced to the press that they are back in town, and have allowed them to do a press conference at your school. Andy called, since I am suspended from work I am supposed to put aside the detective persona so that along with them we will have enough of a royal presence to justify heavy Arcadian military attendance. So I am to show up, as well as you lot, with our crowns. This will be a media frenzy when they see you." Ryo said looking at George.

"That should be fun," George clapped his hands. "I do like the press and the media. I love being on the cover of magazines and newspapers."

"You're a strange man," Dee said with a solemn nod.

"Just now you noticed?" George laughed patting the plump braids that were still damp on his head. "I have to go find something to wear tonight." George hummed as he headed up the stairs.

Rain looked after him a secretive twinkle in bright green eyes. "What are you planning?" Heaven asked with a laugh.

"He has been cooped up for so long, I do not recall the last time he performed live." Rain said careful to avoid Bikky and his comb while going in to finish his breakfast. "Why not change all that?"

"Oh my," Ryo headed in to clean the kitchen. "Does he know what you are planning?" Ryo asked offering Rain a large cup of his tea.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rain sipped heading out to the backyard where he began to stretch. Bikky soon joined him going through a few motions of clarity. When Count D had introduced the boys to yoga they had balked, but the results were focus and brilliance, flexibility and ease. Ryo finished loading the dishwasher while Dee and Heaven went into the den to discuss security. Ryo sighed then went to join Rain and Bikky. After what he had been told to expect tonight, clarity was going to be necessary.

Break

Ryo sat in the car with his arms crossed. He knew he was leaving wrinkles in the white jacket but could not muster the slightest whim to care. He looked out the window as Dee pulled up to the school cringing at what appeared to be thousands of people behind police-lined barricades. "Maybe two hours ahead of call time was not enough time," Rain said leaning over George to peer out the window. Ryo was again shocked that his shy son was so familiar with another male. George brought his gloved hands up to gather Rain's hair out of his face so that he too could look out of the window. Ryo watched them both and shook his head. Dee pulled over and he took a deep breath. The door handle was pulled before he had fully unlocked them. Mobs of microphones and cameras were shoved at them and Ryo blinked bringing up a hand to his face.

"Your highness, Detective," Ryo heard the many calls and backed away until he felt Dee put an arm around him. He held his hand out to keep them back while Ryo opened the back door. Getting Lyo out of his booster seat. Ryo was confident that Dee had him covered while he bent over to loosen the belts. Bikky left the car then glared at the cameras while Rain left the car followed by George. The din of screams was deafening and Rain offered a smile and wave to the crowd that screamed his name. A salamander took the keys and drove off. Before the crowd could settle a large stretch pulled up behind them. The roar of the crowd seemed to swell in to a crescendo of insanity. The Arcadians had arrived. The large group was ushered forward under the watchful eyes of the crowd and the press. They reached a hastily erected stage in front of the doors of the school where microphones had been set up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," An announcer called when they all mounted the stage and stood in front of the mounted microphones. "I am Don Magely, here at East and West Lake High School's annual talent show and do we have a stellar line up tonight." Don said with a grin. "Along with the usual high school students performing for us, we have the upscale students from West Lake, sons and daughters of heads of state and foreign dignitaries, The posh and wealthy of sunny Los Angeles here along with the bright, the beautiful the multi talented... Rain Cloud Cornwall MaClean of the group X-Ta-C." The crowd roared to life when Rain waved at them.

"I have to say," Rain said when Don offered him the microphone. "I am a usual high school student. If I don't do my homework, my teachers call home and report me. I get grounded for a breach of curfew and must eat veggies with my dinner."

Don sighed then forced a smile then turned to the person next to Rain wearing a bright pink trench coat. Black pants and cossack underneath and large golden bow on his head holding the long waving locks of his hair off his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, fresh from London, England we have Boy George!" George waved at the crowd blowing kisses. "Can we have one of you two together?" Don said moving aside he was shocked to see Rain stand still while George put his arm around his shoulder. The two smiled brightly and the flash of camera's was blinding. "Now I have the supreme pleasure of introducing, Andromache, Nestoir, Daphnus, Tisiphone, Clarisande, Deipyros, Angel, Althea and Amalthea, as well as Chimera, ladies and Gentlemen, yes, we have here, the extremely talented royalty of Arcadia, X-Ta-C is here!" Don was nearly jostled off the stage as reporters clamored to get next to the crowned and tiara sporting group.

"Hello LA!" The group called out in unison waving to the cheers of their fans.

Don approached the group with Macy and several other reporters all with notepads full of questions that they had for the group. Rain saw the gang of microphones coming his way and fidgeted with his coronet, the diamond winking in the sun. George took his hand down and interlocked their fingers. Keeping their joined hands hidden from the camera he smiled at the crowd. Rain sent a gentle breeze to swirl George's hair. George beamed an encouraging smile at Rain then turned back to the reporters. "Now first off," Don said into his microphone. "The first question that everyone has, Can we expect a performance by X-Ta-C tonight?" Don held his microphone over to Daphnus.

"No," Daphnus shook his head ebony locks flowed causing the crowd to scream, several girls fainting and having to be carried off on stretchers. "We are here tonight to watch the show just like everybody else. I mean if we went to a Broadway play, would you expect us to perform? No that's ridiculous." Daphnus said then smiled to take the sting out of his words. "The only reason we are here today is because our friends are here. Rain is performing with several of his classmates, a few solos that is why we are here."

"Rain," Don turned to him and Rain smiled. Don's eyes lighted on his and George's joined hands and he smirked. George narrowed his eyes and refused to let go. "Are you nervous about performing without your group?"

Rain shook his head then squeezed George's hand letting go himself to signal that he was alright now. "I get nervous when I am mobbed by fanatic crowds." Rain said, "That includes reporters all trying to speak at once and asking questions, calling, no, yelling my name, it is headache producing. I don't understand what the big deal is. I performed in school before, in fact when I attended West Lake I was in the show choir."

"Bikky, do you think it bothersome that your brother garners so much attention?" Don asked and Bikky looked over at Rain.

"I do," Bikky nodded standing protectively near Rain, Ryo and Dee at his side. To keep Lyo safe from being underfoot, Ryo held the small boy in his arms. Lyo hid his face in Ryo's neck turning away from the camera and the crowd his thumb in his mouth.

"So you find jealousy a problem? Does it affect your relationship when he is signing autographs and you are not?"Don looked eagerly at the young man.

"I never said I was jealous," Bikky was quick to say. "You are twisting my words. It is bothersome because, if not for the legal rules set in place by our dads and the Royalty of Arcadia, then he would never get any rest. I see it in the tabloids, I don't read them, but when we go shopping I glimpse pictures of stars in their backyards, or shopping, or at the doctor's office. It's stupid. Rain, just like every other pop star out there, is human and guess what? They do the same things you do, but you want photos of them doing it. Why? Big news in the papers when a pop starlet buys Always, guess what? She's a girls and girls do those things." Don felt momentarily shocked by the mature tone in the young man's voice.

Don blinked then turned to George. "Now you got to America last week?" George nodded waving again when the crowd cheered. "You are not in a hotel right?" Don said then turned to wink at the camera. "You are staying with Detective's Laytner and MaClean?"

"Yes, it is a lovely house. When I was told that I would not be in a hotel, or letting a flat for the summer, I was a bit shocked. Then they told me that it was a household of men and I was terrified that I would walk in and find like, this disgusting laundry filled trash-pile of take-out containers and beer cans." Ryo gasped laughing when George pretended to gag. "I stocked up on disinfectant and cleaners and I was leery of accepting the Arcadians request to collaborate on their next album. I mean to be treated so shabbily was beyond rude. But when I got to their house, not only is it beautiful home, very large, it was spotless. Not the spotless of someone who knows that company is coming and is out to impress, but just a really clean home. Now I am grateful to be in such a warm atmosphere. I much prefer this to a hotel or a flat of my own. Not to mention the food is spectacular. If Ryo ever gives up detecting, or being a prince," George widened his eyes playfully and shrugged. "He could make it quite big as a five star chef."

"You seem to be close to the family, was this the first time you had met them?" Don asked when Ryo laughed and thanked George for the compliment.

"Yes, I had, of course, seen them on the telly when they had tours, or signings, but last Saturday was the first time I met them, and though it has been little less than a week I feel like a part of the family. First I got sniffed by their pets, Slyphe is not fat," George said to Rain. "But I do have trouble breathing when she sleeps on my stomach, how do you manage? I'm bigger'n you."

"Small breathes," Rain laughed.

"For less than a week, you two seem remarkably close and I heard it said that Rain does not like to touch anyone but when you pulled up wasn't he sitting in your lap?" Rain gasped at Don's words and George began to laugh.

"He was not in my lap, rather inappropriate, don't you think, for a teenager to be in a grown man's lap?

"But weren't you just holding his hand? And I saw you two side by side in the window." Don said trying to back George into admitting something salacious.

"He leaned over me to see out the window, and I held his hand because you lot rushed at us. He was a little nervous. Bikky was occupied with helping Ryo with Lyo and Dee was making sure no one touched us. I would not have bothered if Slyphe were here, for she would have clawed the first person to come near her boy and I do understand why. To her you must all appear to be vultures circling him."

"Now Rain," Don turned the microphone to the wide-eyed teenager. "It is a fact, as was discovered when former District Attorney Hugh's son was imprisoned, that you have a nervous condition." Rain nodded unsure what the reporter was trying to imply. "How has this affected your career? I mean in a profession that is heavily influenced by media, the press is kept at a great distance from you."

"I don't know what you mean," Rain shook his head he looked at Daphnus who shrugged then back at Don. "Our latest album went multi-platinum world wide. Our music should be what sells, not our personal lives." Rain quoted Daphnus from a previous press statement.

"Princess Andromache," Don turned away when George smiled at him and blew a kiss to the fans. "It is not common for the group to collaborate outside of Arcadia. Why now? And why Boy George?"

"Now, we want to focus on family and friends, in fact," Andy said moving to stand near George and pose for a bevy of pictures both of them smiling broadly. "The next album is entitled Family and Friends. As for why Boy George," Andy grinned. "Well, have you ever heard him sing?" George laughed hiding his face behind his hands. "His talent is phenomenal, if we are going to collaborate, we may as well get the best."

"Your Highness," Don turned to Ryo who did not acknowledge him, he tried again several times then finally said. "Detective MaClean," Ryo looked over and smiled. "I guess even after all this time that title is still foreign to you." Ryo laughed then shook his head he handed Lyo to Dee and focused on Don irritated that they had to go through this just to attend a school function. "I know you have had it in letters and calls from parents that, because of the mass following your son has, that you should make him wear properly fitting clothes," Don looked at Rain's baggy pants and overlarge top to which Boy George stuck his tongue out at the man causing Rain to laugh. "Do you now worry that Boy George will inspire Rain to new heights of fancy, like wearing dresses?"

"I've never seen George wear a dress," Ryo shook his head.

"Aren't they dresses?" Don said looking at George's ensemble.

"No," George said shaking his head. "They're cossacks, priests wear these," George informed the man. "Would you call a priest a transvestite? Would you go and ask him why he's wearing a dress? No, of course not. So I just answered your question there."

"Rain, Bikky," Don turned away from George focusing on the two young men. "What's it like living with Boy George? Does he have any habits you are not used to dealing with?" George widened his eyes then looked at the boys.

"Well, there are a few unusual things he does that I am sure the press will find shocking and I almost hate to reveal them." Bikky said to which George raised his brows trying to think of anything he had done that was odd or out of place. As far as he knew, anything from breathing fire to causing tornado's was normal in their house. He was tame in comparison. "Since the first day he arrived, he has eaten... food. Goes to the bathroom, sleeps and sometimes watches television. He washes his hands before and after dinner and I am quite sure he bathes. I have never actually seen him do it, but he doesn't smell bad, so I would assume so."

"But those are just regular activities, everyone does those things," Don said confused.

"Yes I know," Bikky laughed and watched as Don processed his words. "I am actually thankful that he is so fun to be around. He is a very nice person." Bikky said nodding. "His first night here, our parents had to go to work, and Lyo and Rain were upset. George spent the evening entertaining us. I mean singing and dancing, then coloring with Lyo and finally he sat through Rain teaching

all about his latest quest game."

"You said Rain and Lyo were upset, but you weren't?" Don asked.

"They always come home." Bikky said looking with admiration at Ryo and Dee. "They may be bruised, banged up or, hell, even shot. I know, mouth," Bikky aimed a chagrined smile at Ryo. "But they always come home." Bikky said then gave Rain a glare. "I know that their jobs are dangerous, but we have to have that faith, that belief or we would have ulcers every time they went to work. You know, I feel safer when they are out there. Think about it," Bikky said with a nod at Don. "The more they work, the less scum is out to plague the innocent." Before Don could ask another question Bikky raised a hand waving. "That's our cue," Bikky took Rain's arm and ushered him from the stage while the Royale beat a hasty retreat seeming to vanish in the crowd of their retainers and guards. George gasped as a cold hand grabbed his arm and tugged. He was slipping away from Ryo and Dee! Should he cry out? Would the press think him mad? Icy fingers squeezed around his wrist pulling him further away, he could feel the blood leave his hand. A cold body pressed to his back. It seemed as if he were wearing nothing at all and was repulsed by the evidence of the monster's glee being pressed into him.

"Hello Lovely," The words were whispered in his ear and George shivered opening his mouth to cry out, he felt a cold hand press over his face then it was gone leaving behind a howl of rage. George looked up and realized he was staring into deep, dark eyes.

"George, don't become separated from us," Ryo chastised taking his arm. "I felt it as soon as we got here. It could easily..." Ryo paused when he saw George pale and shaken. Jhaymes appeared at his side with Heaven as if they had been there the whole time. "Stay close," Ryo looked around and George gasped to see Rain being practically carried into the school by Bikky. Rain looked like he was on the verge of regurgitating the breakfast that Ryo had made them. "It fouls the air, that's why it makes Rain ill."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Don was saying as he watched the crowd roar as the group headed inside of the school. "I think we are getting a prime example of Rain's nervous condition, looks like the lad is about to be ill... Will he be able to perform tonight? We can only wait and see..." Don paused then looked at Dee, he seemed ready to clobber him. With a nervous nod the reporter backed away.

George held tight to Ryo's hand and felt Jhaymes hold him from the other side as they ushered him to the principals office where Rain was sitting with his head on a pillow and a recently used trash can being taken away. Bikky smoothed his hair back releasing it from the grip he had used to keep it from falling forward while his brother was sick.

"It's fast," Heaven grumbled. "When I felt it I went to George, but he was already gone."

"He... It grabbed me," George said still trembling at the memory of the touch. "It took my wrist and pulled until..." George shook his head. "I felt naked, and he was touching me."

"Don't worry pretty," Heaven knelt at his side and George was shocked by how young she appeared. He gripped the arms of the chair looking into her crystal clear amber eyes. "We killed him once, I am eager to do it again."

"Give someone else a chance," Jhaymes said and gently ran his hand along George's hair. Jhaymes felt the words he had spoken some how meant more than he intended and he backed away embarrassed. "Sorry," Jhaymes moved his hand away from George. "Better go set up a post with the rest of the guards. You stay with Ryo and Dee." Jhaymes bowed gallantly to George causing Bikky to laugh when Rain sat up feeling better.

"Ryo is the prince, you might want to bow to him," Bikky said and Jhaymes turned crimson under Rain's laughter. He turned to Ryo prepared to bow, only to have Ryo shake his head denying the need for the gesture. Jhaymes sighed, looked again at George then left the office.

"We should probably go find our seats," Dee said his hand on Ryo's hip.

"Wait," Bikky said having already told his parents that he was going to stay with Rain backstage. "When the crowd swelled, that is how the creature grabbed George. And there will be dancing and cheering, it would be easy to snatch him again." Ryo nodded hating to agree with the teenager. "Here, seems that if he is marked in a way that the creature can't touch, I mean as soon as you touched George it had to let go," Bikky took off a bracelet that Laton had given him and placed on George's wrist covering it with the gloves black gloves George wore. "Or you could handcuff him to Ryo," Bikky shrugged to Dee then ushered Rain from the office as his parents left to take their seats near the Royalty of Arcadia.

Break

George sat through the performance of the students only wincing a little, and having to cover his ears only three times when a young woman attempted to hit a high note from her cover of one of Rain's solos. She looked so assured that she had nailed he tried to force a smile when her eyes fell on him. Finally! George thought as she bowed. She was done. He hoped the next act was less strident. He looked over at Ryo to see that he was enjoying it as much as he would enjoy eating raw chicken. George clapped enthusiastically as she left the stage glad to see her leaving. He was pleasantly surprised to see Rain and Julie take the stage. George smiled as they went over the song he had heard them rehearsing.

Ryo sighed as his son's pure voice sang out clearly in a beautiful rendition of Andrew Lloyd Webber's 'All I Ask Of You.' Julie stared with rapt attention at Rain as she began to sing with him, her voice trained by the hours of working with Rain. "Love me," they sang and George's breath caught. It seemed he had asked that very same question. "That's all I ask of you," Rain kissed Julie sweetly on the lips to the voracious applause of the crowd and George remembered being told 'yes'. He had felt loved and treasured, cared for. A tear leaked from George's face s Julie left the stage her finger's lingering in Rain's hand as the two reluctantly parted. Rain looked into the audience and sighed upon seeing George he placed his hands on his hips. He had sensed the creature hovering, afraid to go near with Ryo sitting so close. When there was cheering, or standing, the crowd jostling about, Ryo put his arm around George. That constant contact kept the demon at bay, his rage whistled around the auditorium and Rain stared out trying to ascertain it's location. Sighing when he failed and working to keep the wind diverted so that he would not give in to the sickness the beast caused Rain nodded to the band signaling that they could begin.

Banishing his thoughts of his ex-lover George looked up at the familiar drum beat that sounded. Rain winked at George then took a scarf from his pocket he put his hair up. Bikky stood off stage and threw a hat at his brother. While the drums beat and guitars and base played Rain places the hat on top of the scarf and began to dance. George shook his head as Rain pointed to him and stuck his tongue out. "Desolate loving in your eyes, you make my life so weak..." George paused at the words then he frowned when Rain held up his hands stopping the music. "I am so sorry, I messed up the words. I know I can do a good imitation, but everyone prefers the original..." Amidst the guards that rushed to his side, Rain left the stage. George backed into the chair shaking his head at Rain. "Oh... Come on." George felt himself pulled forward by Rain. He felt Ryo's hand on his bottom pushing him more out of the chair. He stood fully and the applause rocketed through the microphone that Rain.

"You," George said on the stage accepting the microphone from Rain. "Are such an obnoxious little brat." George shook his head when Rain signaled the band to start over. Rain laughed then stared at George nodding. The beat took over and George seemed to come alive lit with an internal light he began to dance. "Desolate loving in your eyes you used to make my life so sweet. Step out like a god found child, I saw your eyes across the street."

Rain joined George then with a microphone that Bikky brought him. "Ooh, I've been a fool to take you to be, more than just kind, to stare into a life of maybe, love is hard to find... In the Church of the poison mind..."

"Fantastic," Jhaymes said from his position next to Andy watching the dynamic figure of bright color and life perform.

"Yes, quite," Andy said standing with the crowd. "You know," Andy said to her husband. "As it is now, the demon has all the advantage of keeping us on edge watching over George like a fragile egg."

"What are you suggesting?" Nestoir asked leaning in and appearing for all the world to be nibbling his wife's ear. Andy giggled for the camera then went back to clapping her hands in time to the music.

"A party," Andy said with a grin at Nestoir, "Tomorrow night, we will arrange for a night club extravaganza, Jhaymes," Andy turned to her trainer. "Could I ask you to spend an evening flirting with George outrageously?"

"You've twisted my arm," Jhaymes said looking up at the beautiful man.

"Good," Andy said with a small smile. "I look forward to tomorrow." Andy clapped on cue watching as George was escorted from the stage by two basilisk guards safe from any incubus in their care.  
Powdered Sugre 31

Hottie

Chris walked the long halls of the consulate with T-Chan at his side. He was excited to be going to the high school tonight. They had been told to wait until tonight's performance wanting to spare Lord and Jewel from the rigors of the media frenzy, but he had heard that the show was fantastic and that Rain had even convinced George to sing with him. Chris sure hoped that George would sing tonight as well, or he would be really bummed to have missed the show. "Christopher," Chris looked over at Count D a smile on his face. "Come on, you and T-Chan get in." Chris followed Count D out of the consulate and into Leon's new SUV. With Jewel's and Little Leon's car seats there was not enough room in his old car for Chris to get into the backseat. Leon had had to upgrade. "We do not wish to be late." T-Chan grumbled as he clamored into the vehicle and lay on the large seat, the middle seat being where he placed the car seats.

"I wonder how Ryo is holding up," Leon said as they pulled away.

Break

He did not understand why she had to spend two hundred dollars on an outfit to wear to a kid's fifth birthday party. As if that was not bad enough she had insisted that he and his son Joey put on expensive pieces of crap and buy the boy a present. Carl Anderson frowned when he pulled up to the large house and parked behind the long line of cars and even a few limousines. The sign on the porch informed visitors to go around back. Carl took his wife's hand and stomped down the stairs following the path to the noise of the backyard. They rounded a corner and he halted in his tracks. Colorful balloons decorated the yard as well as flowers of seeming every color, the cacophony of children running around with glee competed with the sound of loud cartoon soundtracks. Carl heard the baying of animals and gasped in shock at what appeared to be a petting zoo. Joey jumped up and down clapping his hands ready to run away from his parents.

"Joey!" Carl called when the boy could not contain himself and skipped away.

"Oh, hello," Carl looked up to see a vision in flowing purple and white cotton that blew about in the breeze as if it weighed no more than the air. "Don't worry, Ryo has the pool electronically sealed, he can run around with the rest of them."

"You're... You're Andromache," Mrs. Anderson gushed. Andy looked at the teal satin dress the woman wore and nodded.

"There is my son," Andy pointed to the adorable mixed boy that played with Lyo and several other children. "I think that is some form of tag..." Andy paused and watched for a moment. She saw a figure in white hiding behind a tree and laughed. "No, it's not tag." Andy watched for a few more moments as the figure was caught from behind then surrounded by laughing children. "It's find the George."

"Is that the pop star from England?" Mrs. Anderson stared when George clapped laughing. He shook his head when the kids begged for another game.

"Why don't you go visit the buffet, Ryo has a nice feast laid out," Andy strolled away laughing to see the designer dress at a backyard bar-b-que. Chimera walked up to her, her black pants loose and made of light fabric. Andy whispered and they both looked back then walked away managing to contain the giggles. Carl sat the box on the table where all the presents sat. He looked at the abundance of food and deserts spread out it all looked so delicious and exotic. Carl was startled when a plate was held out to him.

He accepted the plate from JJ who had been looking around the yard. Rain maintained a constant flow of wind around Lord D to keep offensive smells away from the delicate Kami. He smiled When Carl seemed to snap out of his shock long enough to put some of the food on a plate. Ryo walked over in light white pants and a pale yellow top. He sat a platter of candied fruits on the table then forced a smile seeing Carl and his wife. "Welcome," Ryo said. "I see Joey has already abandoned you." Ryo laughed then shook his head. "I have not seen Lyo since the party started."

"There he is," George said picking up a cup of punch and drinking gratefully. "They have run me around this entire yard, several times."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself,"George looked over smiling brightly at Jhaymes when the phoenix warrior spoke up next to him. "There are no cold spots here," Jhaymes said. Carl wondered at the odd words then stared after George and Jhaymes had walked off speaking quietly to each other. Ryo laughed glad to see the two together. Perhaps they would be good for each other. "Do you want to see Arcadia?" Jhaymes asked George. George smiled at the idea. He had heard many things about the hidden kingdom and he longed to see the magical realm but had heard that it was forbidden to outsiders. "Zarro has okayed you because you know about us and that the place is... special." Jhaymes forced a smile looking up several mothers that giggled and followed Daphnus around. Alera looked after them with a scowl.

"That sounds wonderful," George felt his heart bet speed up at the way Jhaymes eyes traveled his form.

"I can take you tomorrow, just the two of us," Jhaymes nodded. "Tonight, after the school show, the children will sleep on Arcadia, and the Royale is having a party tonight at the Sunset. I would love it if you would let me escort you. I mean," Jhaymes turned red when George laughed softly. "Andy had already asked if i would flirt with you and incense the demon, but... I want you to know that if we do go together, it would not be because she asked me, but because I want to be with you." Jhaymes closed his mouth shocked at how much the words were true. He wanted to reach out and touch George's hand. Resisting was almost more than he could handle and knew that if he stayed near the beautiful human for too much longer, he would lose his internal battle.

Jhaymes breathed a heavy sigh of relief to see the children running to their side. Jhaymes looked at George his heart bubbling with turmoil. How could he be feeling this way about this human? Now? He had been dreaming of Jesse, sweet, gentle Jesse, and now... Could his feelings for the prince have been nothing more than a whim? They had caused so much trouble by their love. Jhaymes shook his head then tried to look away from George, those eyes would be the death of him he was sure.

George looked down to see many young faces staring up at him. "Georgie, play with us," They chanted bouncing up and down. George laughed being pulled away by the exuberant youth. He was having an extraordinary time blowing bubbles with the children. He looked over to see Jhaymes avoiding his gaze and smiled. Bikky turned up the stereo and George handed the bubbles to Rain. Rain laughed making a wide spray of the bubbles that covered a large area of the yard. George began to dance clapping his hands bubbles spiraled around him. Ryo laughed looking over at them.

Dee heard the laugh and looked up at Ryo. His face softened into a smile at the golden beauty across the yard. "Man the grill," Dee frowned and looked at Berkeley with Jeremy at his side. "Don't want that meat burned. Little Bit just had to drag me here to a child's party." Berkeley complained offering a soft look at his smaller lover. "We don't even have children."

"No, but we can bring Lyo a gift," Jeremy smiled showing Ryo the box he held wrapped in dragon printed purple and blue paper. Dee laughed shaking his head he waved to several of the officers at their precinct that had brought their families. Jeremy looked for the boy and saw him dancing with a smiling George amidst sprays of bubbles. "Wow."

"Did you bring Lyo a gift, or want to see him?"Dee asked a smile on his face. "Baby," Dee called Ryo over. "Laton and Torcha are here with the cake." Dee pointed his large fork to the king and queen of the dragons. Ryo waved to his grandparents dashing to their side. Ryo laughed when he passed Jhaymes who sat on the ground staring up at George who danced with the children. Jhaymes blushed then got to his feet. Dusting off his bottom he went to help Ryo assemble the cake that Laton and Torcha had brought in several large boxes.

"Where is the little one?" Torcha asked then saw him near George.

Before she could leave his side, Laton took her arm. "That's a male." He pointed at George with a nod.

"Oh... " Torcha looked at his flying hair as he bounced around. "Really?"

"I checked," Laton assured her with a nod. Torcha shrugged at the strange human then went behind Lyo. She picked up the boy causing him to squeal with glee. George laughed and bowed greeting the queen of the dragons. She gave him an intense stare her head going to the side in a reptilian way that caused shivers to race along George's spine. No, he thought with a gulp backing away with his palms out. He would not be groped again.

"Man... Boy...Male," Torcha said by way of greeting. "Might I borrow the giblet?" Lyo laughed as Torcha bounced him around. George nodded turning to find a seat glad to be away from the kids a for a bit. He was having a wonderful time, but they could be tiring.

"George!" George gasped and turned when he heard the familiar voice raised in anger. "I have been trying to call you for over a week now." George could feel his heart speed up and he looked around for Jhaymes and Ryo who had gone inside to assemble the cake. He gulped, straitened his shirt and hair then smiled. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Jon," George looked at the dark haired man that stomped to him. "I... there is nothing more to say." George shook his head and folded his arms across his chest backing away. "How did you find me? I mean, why are you here?"

"This house is famous, of course I found you," Jon took George's arm and pulled him closer. "There is more that we need to talk about."

"The band is done, we are done," George shook his head. "What more is there to say? You're sorry, okay, I know." George winced when Jon gripped his arms he looked at his former lover wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Get your hands off him," Jon looked over at Bikky who stood with Rain and Chris all three boys looking ready to fight. "You have no invitation, better go before my dads see you."

"Mind your own boy," Jon sneered at Bikky then turned to George. "What is he, seventeen?"

"Fifteen," Bikky poked his chest out.

"A bit young isn't he?" Jon narrowed his eyes at George. "Why am I not surprised?" George gasped at the implication, outraged at Jon's words. He had been so happy here, this family, their friends now his friends.

"Chris, go get Leon, Rain, Ryo," Bikky commanded he looked over to see Carol and Julie heading their way and shook his head. Carol looked over at Erick and Terry who had just arrived with Jorge and Jeanne then back at Bikky and the stranger.

"Jon," George said trying to pry Jon's fingers from his arm. "Go home to your wife." Jon slapped George hard across the face then grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Jon!"

" You're acting like a child. We have to talk," Jon released George when his free arm was twisted behind his back.

"No Bikky, don't hurt him," George said and gasped to see Bikky standing near Torcha as if holding the she-dragon back. "I'm all right." George said when he saw that Lyo stood near sobbing that the bad man was hurting Georgie. The crowd grew silent staring in horror at the scene before them. George looked up in awe to see Ryo and Jhaymes rushing across the yard to his aid. The person that had brought Jon to his knees, was Rain. "Rain, let him go," George said softly when the boy seemed to twist harder and Jon bit back a cry of pain.

"He hurt you," Rain said looking at the bruise that George was quick to cover on his arm as well as his reddened cheek. "You think there are no laws to abuse but there is." Rain said and George gasped to hear the boy quote what he had read in George's journal. "Crime is crime, passionate or not," Rain twisted Jon's arm. "Better not do it again," Rain grumbled letting Jon go. Lord D walked over and placed his hand over the spot healing the sore skin with but a touch. George looked down in awe glad that he had covered the bruise sure that many of the gathered had never seen such magic..

"It's okay," George said and gasped at the many ominous clicks he heard when Jon took a step towards him. Torcha pulled the human to her away from Jon as he swallowed with some difficulty. Never in his life had he ever thought to see so many guns, and that they were all trained on him was rather disconcerting. He also saw the Royale and their guards ready to defend George and he gulped.

Ryo stalked over a frown on his face as Dee abandoned the grill in favor of standing near his spouse. "How dare you come to my home, his home, my son's birthday party and cause such a ruckus?" Ryo demanded, "Kisama-yo! Ikee!" Ryo pointed to the gate and nodded his head insisting the man leave. Jon's eyes flared as he recognized the voice in Japanese that often came on the line whenever he tried to speak to George. "And stop calling!"

"I just want to say I am sorry," Jon looked at George and frowned to see a young man with green and black hair patting his shoulder. "Oh yeah I bet you have been here painting a very dark picture of me to all your little friends. I took your heart and broke it... You were just as immature and childish. The last time I tried to talk to you and resolve our problems when you showed up you were so high I may as well have been talking to Mickey Mouse."

"What would have been the point of listening to you promise never again, that it would be better this time. That I could trust you, that you were sorry and how much you loved me. It was all lies and I didn't haven't the stomach to hear them again." George refused to weep again, not for Jon. "Besides," George huffed folding his arms. "I never said you took anything," George said his light colored eyes focused on Jon. "You wanted a band, I gave it to you. You wanted a friend I gave you a friend. You wanted hit songs, I gave them to you. You wanted my heart, I gave it you. You wanted my body," George paused his mind going over the many times Jon had come to him, then turned around and went to women. "I gave it to you. I know it was something new and that maybe... I..." Jhaymes worried when he saw the pained look in George's eyes. He was gentle as he placed a hand on the stinging cheek that Jon had slapped.

Rain frowned over at Jon. "He hasn't said anything about you. But I know enough," Rain interposed his body in front George prompting Bikky and Christopher to move over as well. Erick was quick to join his friends and Terry followed with Jorge keeping Jon from even glimpsing George. "I accidentally got a hold of his journal, you're a real lying, cheating, rat bastard."

Ryo gasped his face turning red as he looked at his shy son. "Rain!..." Ryo saw the anger on Rain's face and his voice grew quiet. Ryo had to admit that sometime in between school, rehearsal and counseling, his boy had grown into a teenager. "Mouth."

"Whatever," Jon turned stalking away. He wrenched the gate open and nearly tripped over Carl and his wife as they stood staring at the spectacle.

"Come with me," Jhaymes lead George inside and sat him at the table. He saw Lord D enter the house behind him just as he placed a cold pack on George's face.

"I'm okay," George said again a sniffle leaving him.

"Tell me something," Lord D sat beside George and took his hands in his own. "What is more shocking than the first hit?" George looked up and tears spilled when he saw the deep compassion in Lord D's eyes. He shook his head confused at the odd question. "The second." Lord D answered his own question. He brought his hand up to cool the stinging skin more so than the ice pack. "They say they won't do it again, buy you presents, their sorry. But they will, the presents become more frequent, they are not sorry and that is not love."

"I..." George swallowed unable to believe that the beautiful Lord D could understand. "You?" George's eyes went to the backyard searching out JJ.

"Only once and it was an accident, he was trying to protect me." Lord D remembered the nightmare when JJ had lashed out in his sleep hitting him. "But before him, there was another."

"Another," George said nodding.

"His wife was Count D's mother," Lord D winked at a fully healed George who laughed then got to his feet.

"Better go reassure the little ones," George said as he saw Lyo being consoled by Ryo.

He was at the door when Jhaymes caught his hand. "If there is anything I can do for you..." George smiled and shook his head leaving Jhaymes staring at the closed door, his heart flipped on it's axis as he longed to hold the beautiful human. But then, Jhaymes gasped sitting in George's vacated chair. The memory of Jesse would fade the more he fell for George. He could not let that happen. Jhaymes lowered his head to his hands and wept.

Break

Finally, George sighed as he got into the car with Ryo and Dee. The concert seemed to go by so fast as he looked forward to tonight's outing. All while he was on stage with Rain, he looked at Jhaymes wondering why the warrior avoided his gaze. Maybe he was embarrassed, George shrugged then waved at Rain, Bikky and Lyo who were in a car with Laton and Torcha heading off to the consulate for the night. "We'll have time to go change before the Royale expect us to be at the night club." Dee informed him driving home. He placed his arms across the back seat his fingers running idly through the soft hairs at Ryo's nape. George again thought of Jhaymes aloof attitude for the rest of the party. Maybe seeing Jon had worried him. George would have to assure him that he was over that man. George smiled then mentally went through the things in his closet forming the perfect outfit.

Ryo stood in front of the mirror his brown pants buttoned but the belt hanging loose. A deep golden silk shirt hung on a hanger ready to be donned over his white tank. Ryo dragged a brush through his hair and gasped at the scent of wild gardenia's and rain kissed leaves that entered the bathroom. He had only now recognized the scent that was cool, crisp and not entirely masculine, but neither was it feminine. It was the scent he always associated with George. "Hi," Ryo said then tuned to look he gasped at the picture of beauty he was presented with.

George entered the bathroom, his bright blue top fell to below his knees and the long white pants nearly covered his flat white and blue shoes. George had left his hair undone but pushed to the side with several small white flower pins. His make-up accentuated his eyes and lips, leaving one to stare at his pale cheeks with just a hint of blush on them. Ryo shrugged into his shirt buttoning it while George adjusted his white gloves. "What time will we leave?" George asked when Ryo was done.

"Soon as Dee finishes," Ryo said then looked at George. "You look beautiful."

"You think so," George stuck his tongue out laughing when Ryo just shook his head. George grew quiet then went to sit on a stool that was in the large bathroom. "When I first got here, you kept staring at me like I was some kind of freak."

"It takes some getting used to. I am not used to seeing men in make-up." Ryo felt his face heating.

"Do you watch the news?" George asked with a laugh. "Or movies and television shows? Your world is filled with men in make-up, they just don't like to admit it and take it off as soon as possible. I feel like wearing it and so I do." George explained his eyes meeting Ryo's. "You could do wonders with a hint of brown eye liner around your eyes, perhaps some yellow shadow. Your eyes are so dark, it would be fabulous." Ryo shook his head causing George to laugh at him. "Don't worry, I won't go making you even more beautiful than you are. More competition for me."

"Competition?" Ryo held up his left hand. "Off the market," He said then gasped at the solemn look in George's eyes. "George?"

"I wondered," George said then went ahead. "What exactly do you know about Jhaymes?"

"I know he is one of the top warriors of fire-star and is of the Phoenix Caste which is the highest caste in their system. Only his twin sister Alera and their teacher Master Xi can best him, well aside from the Royale." George nodded his attention riveted to Ryo as he spoke. "He had a relationship with a Prince." Ryo halted when George gasped. He went over the Royale that he knew in his mind trying to think of which one would have succumbed to Jhaymes' charms. "It was a while ago, but his lover..." before Ryo could go on, Dee poked his head in wearing dark pants and a deep green top that set off his eyes to perfection.

"Baby, Jhaymes is here," Dee said then nodded to George adding his compliments to Ryo's. George got to his feet still puzzling over what Ryo had been about to say. Jhaymes walked the circumference of the hall. What a loving person George was, how sweet and talented. Beautiful and kind. Jesse had been all those things as well. If he longed for George this way, was he seeing him merely as a substitute for his lost love? Get through tonight, Jhaymes vowed, if he could just get through tonight everything would be... Jhaymes train of thought came to a crashing halt at the sight of George descending the stairs.

"Oh... Boy... George, you look... Wonderful," Jhaymes blinked several times trying to take in the vibrant colors and lush beauty of the man before him.

George laughed. "Thank you so much, you look nice as well." Jhaymes shook his head feeling like a peahen next to George's loveliness. Dee said nothing to Jhaymes unabashed staring. He placed a hand on the small of Ryo's back. Locking the house he sighed in relief. Leaving the boys and their pets at the consulate insured for a good party, it had been a while since they'd had one of those.

George entered the upscale night club and smiled at the applause that greeted him from the many patrons. He had already been warned that Ryo would try to stay away from him tonight so that the demon would come close. Close enough that he could be captured and dealt with. George shuddered at the thought of the cold fiends hands on him again. Jhaymes felt the smaller body next to him tremble and placed a hand on George's waist. "I won't let it harm you." He vowed and George moved in closer nodding. George wondered why Jhaymes, after promising to protect him, moved to the side and took his arm away. "There is my sister. Jhaymes inclined his head to the white haired, petite warrior in a black minidress with a few lines of emeralds across the sleeves and hem. "Would you like to meet her? She was at the party today, but was occupied." George nodded deliberately taking Jhaymes hand they walked thus to Alera's side. "Aneue," Jhaymes said upon their approach. George was shocked at the small hand that shook his. "This is Boy George."

"Hello, I saw you earlier singing with Rain." Alera said with a grand smile. "You have a wonderful voice and so beautiful too." George laughed liking the young woman. "My brother speaks of you constantly. I can see why." George looked up Jhaymes a wide smile on his face. Jhaymes turned red and excused himself. George stared after him perplexed he saw Andy approach the microphone and focused his attention.

"So glad to be back in LA," Andy said when the crowd settled down with their applause. "I am happy to be here with my family, my friends and all of you. Tonight we are going to do something a little bi t different. I know many of you are already looking for the fishbowl and you have ideas for songs that you would like to submit. What we are going to do is play a game of tag." Andy grinned then looked out into the audience. "Anyone associated with us in any way could be handed the mic, so be warned... Since I have the stage, I must admit that I am slightly bewildered by the fact that I am the one that asked my friend George here," Andy looked into the audience and smirked. She had seen Jon in the audience. Most of her unresolved anger from Lyo's birthday part surfaced. She could not leap from the stage and skewer him with her stiletto, but perhaps... Andy smiled and Nestoir grew worried looking at his wife, she was always the most frightening when she bore that particular smile. "I was at a party this afternoon and someone made me think of this particular song. So will the incomparable, beautiful, talented Boy George please join me." Andy batted her eyelashes while staring at George.

George stared at her in horror. This was the third time in less than two days. George sighed and got to his feet. In that moment, Jhaymes appeared and took his arm. Leading him in a roundabout way to the stage. George wondered at the circuitous route until he saw Jon sitting at a table. George lowered his eyes from his former lover. Andy giggled taking George's elegant hand and pulling him to the center of the stage. "Tag," She said with an impish grin. "I know we only had a few hours to work on this last month, and over the phone no less," Andy shook her head then cleared her throat nodding to her husband. With a smirk she looked directly at Jon. "TAKE A BOW RIHANNA"When they were done George heaved a great sigh of relief then left the stage his heart pounding. Never had he imagined that he would get the opportunity to relay his feelings in such a way to Jon with the new arrangement of the band being broken. Andy skipped to her husband as George went to sit at his table. "You're it," Andy handed the microphone to her husband.

Nestoir laughed then pressed a kiss to her lips. Andy scampered from the stage to sit with George. She looked for and found Jhaymes across the room speaking to Daphnus every now and then he would look at George then hastily look away before George could meet his eyes. Andy frowned her empathy reaching out to Jhaymes. She felt his confliction, his confusion and refusal to set aside his love of Jesse and sighed. This would be a hard battle, for both of them. Jhaymes stood, he moved from foot to foot and Daphnus placed a hand on his shoulder abandoning him to his thoughts. Jhaymes stared at George more his body seeming to move on it's own. Listening to Nestoir sing an ancient Greek ballad caused his heart to stir. Leaning in he inhaled George's scent. It entered his brain making him think long thoughts about the pale skin and supple body.

"Dance with me," Jhaymes said before he had even realized he had spoken. George gasped after several long moments had passed with Jhaymes across the room he figured Jhaymes had somehow lost interest in him. George grinned and got up. He placed his hand in Jhaymes' the calluses not irritating his delicate skin. Jhaymes wanted to weep at how perfectly George fit into his arms. His head came just to Jhaymes shoulder, his hair was fluffy, soft and fragrant. Jhaymes closed his eyes and inhaled. Swaying to the music he allowed his hands to roam the enticing back available to him. This human had so many conflicting emotions and behaviors Jhaymes did not know which way he proceed. Or should he back away now before it was too late? What would be considered too late and had he already stepped to far? "George," Jhaymes said when Nestoir was done and handing the microphone to Alera laughing as he declared that she was 'it'. "Why did you stay with him if he was violent to you and..."

George shook his head and tried to smile at Jhaymes. "I loved him," George said softly he recalled the first time he had gotten into bed with Jon. Then of the first time he had found out that Jon was cheating on him. "I loved him."

"You still do," Jhaymes said relief in his voice that perhaps he would not have to push George away. He had a reason now, a valid reason.

George shook his head again, "Umm..." George's laugh was hollow. He sipped from his drink then looked at Jhaymes. "What about you? I heard that you were with a prince. Which one and where is he?" George smiled dismissing Nestoir, he looked for a moment at Daphnus then away. Kronos? No. George offered a teasing smile that faded at the pained expression Jhaymes wore.

"Lucien, he..." Jhaymes took a deep breath and got to his feet. "He's dead," Jhaymes left the table and George gasped his heart beating fast when he felt a cold stare at his back. Expecting to feel a cold hand he turned and sighed. Jon sat at a table watching him with a deep gaze that spoke volumes of his anger.

"Tag!"George nearly jumped from the seat when Andy bounced to his side and pressed a microphone into his hand. "You're it!" George looked at Andy wondering at the jubilant smile and how it covered the tears that were in her eyes.

"Andy," George said wondering what she wanted from him.

"Speak your heart," George gasped when the words seemed to be spoken directly into his head. George nodded his head he looked for Jhaymes. There was pain there, he then saw Jon leering at him. "Show the beauty inside of your soul. It is here and it wants you." George nodded again trembling at the thought of not only Jon watching him, but Jhaymes and the creature that stalked him. "We will protect you," Andy promised as George stood on the stage, their internal conversation a secret to all but the Arcadian's.

"I wrote this recently," George smiled but his eyes held all the pain of the past few months. He inhaled and Jhaymes felt as if he had been sucker punched by the lush beauty standing on the stage. When George began to sing, Jhaymes thought his very heart had been ripped from his chest. "I was so cold til you touched me. Fear had no place to hide..." Jhaymes gasped as George sang again. This time the song seemed to roll around his heart and make him remember...Jesse. " I felt nothing but sadness, love is the great divide." Jhaymes saw Jesse sitting atop Hydran pristine wings beating against the night sky when he had seen him for the last time.

George smiled then continued singing. "Felt like someone was counting, the tears that rushed from my eyes. I was broken and doubting, love and my own sweet pride..." Jhaymes gasped tears gathering in his eyes at the memory of the first time Jesse had come to his room weeping and confessing. "Come clean, come clean, you know where you've been, slipping and stepping inside. Come Clean, come clean I know that you dream. Love is the great divide." Jhaymes voice caught as George continued his voice like a dulcet bell ringing in his soul. "Felt a rush from the mountain, oh Lord I pushed you aside..." Jhaymes thought of the time he had wept in his sister's, then in his very own Master Xi's arms. "I felt nothing but sadness, I'll be alone tonight."

Andy offered Jhaymes her handkerchief when the Phoenix continued his weeping as George went through the chorus again moving along the stage he sang and the audience understood why the Royale had decided to collaborate with him. "...Love is the great divide..." George paused then he locked eyes with Jon. "How can we lose? There's no laws to abuse, there was never more passion in crime." George pointed his gaze seeming hot. "You took my hand, told me you'd understand... There'd be time," George inhaled. "So much time." He belted and Jhaymes lowered his head to his hands seeing Jesse as he had kissed him that last time. His knees had gone weak, his heart had fluttered in his breast as if trying to leave his body and cling to his love as if it knew that it was the last... "Come clean, come clean, you know where you've been, slipping and stepping inside. Come clean, come clean I know that you dream. Love is the great divide."

Jhaymes sat still as George finished the song. His knees were weak and he could not stand. Alera patted her brother's arm then went to escort George from the stage. George was smiling as he tagged Daphnus. George's smile faded upon reaching the table. He reached out a hand and wiped the tears from Jhaymes face with a gentle hand. "You are... Warm..." Jhaymes said and cleared his throat. "Let's take a walk in the garden." Jhaymes firmed his legs then got to his feet. George nodded finishing off his drink he placed his hand into Jhaymes. Jon stared, his eyes smoldering he stood to go after them only to have a tall man with dark hair and crystal clear sapphire blue eyes block his path.

"You know," He said with a grin. "The very same officers you offended today are in the audience with you. Not to mention... My wife," Nestoir laughed softly. "I think she would plead diplomatic immunity if she were forced to skewer you." Jon gasped and turned to confront the man only to find him across the room. Was it possible to move that fast? Jon sat still ordering another drink. The sighed when a gorgeous creature in white sat beside him.

"I'm hungry," Heaven said leaning her chin on her folded hands. Jon looked at the odd yet beautiful young woman. "You can help me." She was adorable tucking her bottom lip between her teeth, her incisors growing longer. "Will you help me?" Jon stared at her a moment swallowing audibly. He took in the low cut white top and the voluminous white skirt that seemed to be many layers at her dainty feet and wondered if she was a high class prostitute. Reaching into his pocket he sat several fifty dollar bills on the table which Heaven ignored. "Come with me," Heaven stood taking his hand, she gasped when she heard Ryo's soft voice in Japanese behind her. "George once loved this man, I think it would hurt him to be the cause of his death. That is the only reason you want him."

"Pretty never has to know," Heaven pouted stepping away from Jon. She sighed then turned to Jon and said in English. "Leave this place, while you still can. Ryo, they should not be alone."

"You are both right and wrong," Ryo said with a sigh looking out into the garden where George and Jhaymes had disappeared. Ryo glared at Jon leading Heaven away he shook his head at Leon who had also stood to follow the couple. It was a dragon's flames that was needed after all. Leon nodded then turned to Count D. Listening to the sweet voice of Tisiphone, he wrapped his hands around Count D's waist eager to take him home.

George could feel Jhaymes trembling where their arms touched even though the gathering of the too large fabric of his sleeves. "Are you afraid?" George joked forgetting for a moment his own peril. "Oh no," George looked around his eyes wide as the thought occurred to him. "Is it here?" George moved closer to Jhaymes.

"Somewhere, we are not in immediate danger," Jhaymes confessed he paused and gasped to see George standing under a fall of white blossoms their petals flowing in the gentle night breeze seeming to match the blooms he had put in his hair. In that moment George resembled a night angel, a servant of nature a beautiful rendition of his own hearts desire. "But I am terrified." Jhaymes said his throat constricted.

George's brow drew down and he wondered at the odd words. "What are you so afraid of?"

"You," Jhaymes admitted then pulled George into his arms unable to bear the gut wrenching smile that lit up George's entire countenance. George knew it was coming, he wanted it. He met Jhaymes lips with own mouth open pressing his tongue forward. Jhaymes gasped losing to the beautiful human in his arms wondering all along what he had been fighting for or against. Jhaymes drew back gasping for air he met George's eyes, so clear, so light, beautiful. George again met his kiss clinging to Jhaymes with a strength that was as nothing compared to the warrior's and yet Jhaymes could not have moved an inch if he wanted to. Trapped, he was trapped in a net of crisp scent and soft lips, agile tongue and ardent supplication. A bird was meant to be free, to fly the skies in triumph, but at this moment he could think of nothing but the honeyed cage of George's arms.

"MINE!" Jhaymes heard the word and shoved George to the ground away from the charging fury of the enraged incubus. George gasped looking up his heart thrummed with terror at the brawny man that loomed over him his eyes glowing with a demonic blue fire.

"Jhaymes!" George called his voice coming out in a choked panic he scooted away from the demon. Eyes searching wildly he saw a giant dog made of smoke snarling as it attacked Jhaymes.

"Do you know what a Dung Shak is, Lovely?" The demon said reaching out when George backed into a tree unable to go further he shook his head. "It is what is going to eat the foul creature that dared touch you." The incubus jumped on top of George his claws ripping at his fine clothes. "Mine, you are mine!" George wept pushing ineffectively against the beast he felt scales along the arms and his skin crawled at the icy flesh pressed so intimately against him. "Be still you will like it." George thrashed against the demon trying to buck him off. Jhaymes looked over and a rage the likes of which he had only experienced once in his long life consumed him. The Dung Shak howled in pain dissolving into smoke a rapier of Arcadian steel quivered in it's formless breast. George could feel the demon pressing so tightly against him bile rose in his throat when the creature pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Get away from him," George gasped hearing the voice of Jhaymes sounding so hollow as if it came not from a mouth, but from somewhere far way. Screaming at the intense flash of heat that he feared would scorch him George vanished into a cloud of green flames.

Ryo sniffed the air, his senses coming alive with bitter anger he dashed to the door of the garden and heard the commotion that had somehow been muffled from outside with a dark magic he could not identify. Ryo looked up and yelled. "Jhaymes!... NO!" But he was too late. The demon screamed in anguish as his body was consumed with green flames. Ryo ran forward gasping with the effort of his running and yelling at the same time he stared at the greasy pile of smoldering ash at Jhaymes feet. Jhaymes spared not a moment of regret he dashed to George's side helping him to sit up. Jhaymes doffed his coat and covered George's figure glad that he was so much larger than the human.

"You saved me," George looked up at Jhaymes with shining eyes his hair falling around him the pins lost in his struggle to be away from the demon. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me," Jhaymes got to his knees in front of George and bowed his apology. "In fact, I must offer my most humble apology."

"I don't understand," George frowned. "You killed it."

"Yes I killed it, this time, but... I did not destroy it." Jhaymes sighed admitting his own fault in the night's debacle. "Only a dragon's flames can destroy it." George looked up at Ryo he nodded then accepted Jhaymes hands so that he could get to his feet.

"I still thank you," George said he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jhaymes cheek. "If not for you, he would have had me."

"If not for me, you would be safe inside," Jhaymes said all the anguish of his heart evident in his voice. He was the reason Jesse had fallen, now he would be the end of this vibrant human as well. It was almost more than he could bear.

"Then we never would have caught him," George said with a smile feeling Jhaymes tense under his hand.

"But we didn't," Jhaymes said. "It is hurt now, nothing more, in a few weeks it could come back and try again. I wasted the effort of Andy's party."

"Is there nothing you would take from tonight? No experience worth a smile as you look back one day?" George said his lips still showing the evident of their budding passion, so moist and sweet, red from more than his lipstick.

Looking at him Jhaymes melted. "I will never say that." George smiled and took his hand. "I think we'd better get you home." Ryo entered the nightclub with Jhaymes and George and sighed in relief. Jon was no where in sight. His relief soon turned to panic as he realized that neither was Heaven.

Powdered Sugre 32

Relax... Its Just Arcadia

Alera found her brother in the war tower on his bottom amidst the globes that were not orbiting, but on the floor around him. The sun shone inside the tower warming the marble floor near the phoenix. She crawled over beside him sitting beside the globe of the earth. "What's he doing?" She asked when Jhaymes had offered her a lackluster greeting.

"I... don't know," Jhaymes did not even bother to pretend not to know whom his sister was talking about.

"I heard you kicked demon butt last night even when the rest of us were lulled into a false sense of security by a demon smoke screen." Alera laughed then wrapped an arm around her twin. "What are you worried about?"

"Alera," Jhaymes turned into his sister's arms tears falling. "I don't want to forget him." Jhaymes clung to his sister his entire world crashing down on his heart. "I don't want to shut him in a box, but last night, my flames were not working, so I used his rapier to save another man." Jhaymes wept. He allowed Alera to hold him and pet his hair. She cooed to her brother, just the way she did when they were growing up on Fire Star. When all the other children in their caste would pick on him Alera would defend him usually in a violent way. She had trained with him, bettering her own skills and making the two of them the best that their planet had to offer. "I am supposed to be on my way to pick him up."

"Then why are you still here?" Alera lifted her brother's face until she could look into his eyes.

"I don't want to forget him." Jhaymes wiped his face then got to his feet. He reached down and took Alera's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I should go. He's waiting... George is waiting." Jhaymes straitened his clothing then left the tower. Alera bent to run her hand over the globe of earth remembering the prince that had fallen in love with her brother. They had tried to hide their love, and failed. They had given in to their passions and lost. Alera wondered if there was a happy ending in store for her brother. She sure hoped so.

Break

George sighed with relief as the last song of the talent show was sung. Each day he heard it, the girl did not cause such a virulent headache. A long discussion the previous night with Ryo had assured him that he was safe. For a while at least. George clapped his hands eager to be away. He had a fun afternoon ahead of him. He had heard that not many humans were afforded the opportunity to see Arcadia. For some reason, last night, Dee had insisted he call Jon to make sure that he had made it to wherever he was going safely. All the while he was calling, Ryo had dialed, trying in vain to contact Heaven. Expecting her to show up at breakfast George had been tense, only to have her not show up at all.

Leaving the school he was surprised that Jhaymes was not there waiting for him. He hadn't been stood up in long time. George sighed then smiled at the few die hard paparazzi that flashed pictures of them all getting into the car. Ryo looked back at him, a smile on his face. He could try to hide his disappointment, but to a sensitive man like himself, it was as plain as the red ribbons tied in George's hair. "We are all going to the consulate, Jhaymes will meet us there. I called him and told him that instead of going to the house, we would bring you to him." George smiled hoping his relief did not show on his face. Dee laughed then turned on the radio. George pulled a piece of candy from his pocket to give to Lyo. "Not too much of that," Ryo said without turning around. "Count D made lunch for us." Rain gasped at the words then put his thermos away.

Jhaymes paced the hallway of the consulate. He wanted George, but he couldn't have him. He couldn't let himself fall for the beautiful human. His blood sped up and he knew, even without looking up that George had arrived. He walked over to a large picture window that faced the street in Los Angeles behind him was a balcony of pearl gilt with rubies and diamonds winking in the sun. Beyond the balcony were the lush fields of Arcadia. "You are amusing," Jhaymes started and turned his hair flying around him and saw Sofu D behind him. "The past is gone, the present is here, the future is entering the building. Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Have you seen?" Jhaymes asked looking at the ancient Kami.

"I have," Sofu nodded with a small smile that had been the original version of the perplexing "D" smile.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jhaymes said his senses alive with the scent of rain kissed leaves and Gardenia's. Sofu shook his head he left Jhaymes standing by the balcony as George was brought to him. "Ryo, Dee, George," Jhaymes turned around a smile of greeting on his face that froze at the beauty of George's smile.

"We have delivered him safely into your care," Dee joked his arm around Ryo's shoulder. "Make sure you bring him home at a decent time." Dee gasped when Ryo hit him. "Have fun and George, if you guys come across King Zarro, and he asks you for a snack... Run."

"Why?" George laughed allowing Jhaymes to take his hand. "Will he eat me?"

"Maybe," Dee nodded. George looked at Ryo for a negation his eyes widened when he got none.

"I won't let him," Jhaymes promised to which Dee laughed. "What?"

"Wow, he must be special if you are willing to go against your own king." Dee said with a wink at George to which Ryo simply rolled his eyes heavenward as if searching for divine aid in dealing with his consort.

"Come on," Jhaymes said his face red. "There are a lot of things I want to show you." George nodded glad that they were on their way. He was eager to see the elusive kingdom. Rain and Bikky waved from the opposite end of the hallway as George disappeared with Jhaymes. George looked at Jhaymes concern on his face at the evidence of the warrior's reticence.

"Is something wrong?" George asked walking beside Jhaymes paying no attention to the elongating halls and abundance of jewels that heralded the transition from LA to the Arcadian palace. "You run in very confusing circles of hot and cold. I do not understand what you want from me." George stopped walking and leaned against a wall with his arms folded over his bright yellow trench coat. He lowered his head and Jhaymes was left staring at the top of his little black hat. "I like you. I know we have known each other a short time, but I do. I would like to get to know you better, but do not...If you are confused, or reluctant at all about my gender..." George stopped speaking when he felt both of Jhaymes hands on his cheeks lifting his face.

Jhaymes moved forward, the feel of George's pliant, yet active lips meeting his own. Jhaymes broke away holding George in his arms. "I want you... I do, but I don't..." Jhaymes paused and George gasped. Was he doomed to fall for another man that would force him to hide and deny their love. "I don't want to forget him."

"And you won't," George said he looked up at Jhaymes his eyes shining. "A part of you will always belong to him. Especially if he was your first." George saw the sad light in Jhaymes and he gave a soft chuckle. "He was, wasn't he?" Jhaymes nodded his cheeks blooming. "It must have been so hard to lose him." George brought a hand up between them and pressed it to Jhaymes' heart. "But you are alive Jhaymes. If you loved him, he must have been a wonderful man." Jhaymes nodded again seeing Jesse laughing as they had walked the gardens, or worked out or made love. "Would he want you to remember him at the cost of your happiness?" Jhaymes shook his head. "I large part of my life for over four years was wrapped up in loving Jon. I do not regret that time, it was fantastic in the same way that it was horrible. I think sometimes that he loved me so much he hated me for it. Our passion should have been legendary and yet it is hidden in obscurity by a society that refuses to admit that two men can love one another."

"If you could have him," Jhaymes began afraid of the question as well as the answer. "Without the stigma... Would you go to him?"

"He allowed the ignorant masses to color not only the value I had to him but his own self worth. I want a man stronger than that." George admitted with a smile he placed his hands on Jhaymes broad shoulders. Standing on the tips of his toes, he reveled in their height difference, for Jon had been shorter than he. Jhaymes gave in to George's silent demand for a kiss. Jhaymes backed away and George smiled seeing no more hidden clouds lurking in Jhaymes eyes as he smiled down at him. George's answering smile dispelled all doubts that Jhaymes could have held on to.

"Come on," Jhaymes shoved his hand into a wall and George gasped as it disintegrated leaving them standing in a field of wild growing flowers. "Welcome to Arcadia."

Break

It was a nice hotel room, as far as five star hotels went. Jon sighed trying to figure out how the courtesan had gotten inside. Heaven sat on his bed, her long multiple layered white dress blending into the standard issue white sheets with the hotel's logo imprinted on them in a white satin thread. "You were told to leave town." Her voice was smooth and her smile was quite predatory.

"You have no right to try to run me out of town." Jon said and Heaven laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You don't want him, but it bugs you that he could be happy with someone else." Heaven continued to giggle the sun from the open window shining on her tawny tresses. "I bet it drives you mad to know that right now he is probably snogging," Heaven recalled George's outburst. "That hot phoenix warrior."

"Get out!" Jon grabbed Heaven's arm in a brutal grip hauling her from the bed.

"You have no right to try to run me out of this room," Heaven grinned then snatched away from him leaving him shocked that she did not show signs of a bruise. "A final warning... Stay away from Pretty," Heaven said in the face of Jon's smoldering anger. She turned her back to him walking slowly to the door. She paused, her hand on the handle. "Stay if you want, but don't blame me if you meet a sticky end." Before Jon could form a retort, Heaven was gone. It was several moments later that he realized that she had not opened the door. Jon sat on his bed his entire body trembling. Just what kind of mess was George involved in anyway? He was not entirely sure that he wanted to know.

Break

Ryo held onto the file that Leon offered him a disgusted sigh on his face. "Their colding it," He grumbled.

"No," Leon smirked. "Agent Miaka said it's closed. We solved it, we know who the murderer is. But he is now on Arcadia's most wanted list. She labeled the demon as a fugitive." Dee laughed then ran a hand over Ryo's. "You guys anniversary is next week. Any plans?"

"Ryo naked," Dee said with a grin and laughed when Bikky choked on his soda.

"Can we stay with you guys?" Rain asked while Ryo patted Bikky's back.

"You're gonna be okay," Dee said when Bikky settled down and glared at him. "Besides, I did not mean a naked romp through the whole house."

"Dee,"Ryo cautioned his cheeks red.

"I booked a hotel stay," Dee confessed with a wink.

"Ryo,"Rain said his voice soft as he finished off Ryo's veggie stir fry.

"It's alright, I was done with it," Ryo smiled then ran his hands through Rain's fluffy hair.

"Do you think Jhaymes will fall in love with George, and well, vice versa?" Rain asked his eyes meeting Ryo's.

"Rain," Count D said he placed Kurayami on his shoulder and patted his tiny back. "Love is one of the most baffling emotions. No one can ever predict it, understand it or fight against it. Nations have crumbled, lives lost all for the sake of love. It is the most powerful, yet confounding ability we all have." Count D smiled at the expulsion of air released by his baby. "It can change everything."

"I know all of that," Rain nodded he leaned his elbows on the table only to have Ryo calmly move him back from getting sauce on his hanging sleeves. "But will they..." Leon laughed, Rain looked at the adults around the table then sighed he decided it would be easier to teach Lyo Cheyenne than to understand.

Break

George had never seen anything like it. The wall had simply vanished. He reached out surprised that it really was gone and not some clear glass panel. Jhaymes captured the searching fingers and pulled George out of the consulate and onto the grass. "Arcadia is not a normal kingdom, in fact," Jhaymes explained keeping a hold on George's arm just in case the extra support was needed. "Remember at the dinner when confessed to our magic, well, the reason no can find Arcadia is because it doesn't exist. In this plane of consciousness I mean."

"How can it not exist? We are... here." George looked around for a moment charmed by a small blue butterfly that landed on his shoulder. He almost shoved the tiny creature away from him when he realized that it was human shaped with large blue wings.

"That is Ponchi,"Jhaymes introduced and held out his hand for the small creature to land. "She's saying hello. Ponchi is a fairy. Not all fairies look like this, but, she likes you." George nodded slowly working hard to keep his mouth from falling open. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you back?" Jhaymes asked. George had paled and seemed to be having a difficult time drawing air into his lungs.

"No... I am alright," George said he turned in a full circle looking for the consulate that was nowhere to be found. "But where are we?"

"Out side of the palace," Jhaymes answered glad to see George calming enough to ask questions about his surroundings. "Do you ride?" Jhaymes asked with a smile.

George turned and met Jhaymes eyes with a playful wink he laughed. "It's a bit early on to be asking me that."

"What?" Jhaymes looked at the large stable then back at George. He took George's hand and walked into the building. "Are you experienced with..." Jhaymes paused his face flaming as he realized the meaning of George's earlier comments. "You... I meant... Horses."

"I figured as much, but where are they?" George looked around the stalls that were large enough to house at least four horses comfortably. Inside were young people lounging or reading, some eating. One young man sat with a book and a bowl of fruit. "Why are these people here?"

"I want you to meet Hydran," Jhaymes said instead of answering. He took George to the stall and opened the clasp. The young man sat his book down and ambled over.

"Jhaymes, I am glad to see you again," He said his smile charming. "Is this your friend?"

"Yes, this is George," Jhaymes introduced then and George shivered when his hand touched Hydran's. His eyes were large and dark with no hint of irises at all. "You don't mind do you?"

Hydran laughed shaking his head in a way that reminded George of a horse. "I am glad to see you move on," Hydran said with a bluntness that baffled most humans. "Live life, as you were commanded by my former master." Hydran nodded then looked at George. "I like the way you look." George nodded wondering if the young man was perhaps not right in the head. "Grab my basket and meet me outside." Hydran said indicating his fruit.

"He is odd?" George said with a laugh. "Coming from me, that says a lot." Jhaymes was still laughing as they went out into the sunshine. George stopped walking when he saw the large white horse. He backed away when the horse grumbled that Jhaymes had better not be thinking of putting a saddle on him. "Hy...Hydran?"

"A bridle, no bit and tack, and no saddle." Jhaymes lead George to Hydran.

"You're a rather large horse," George stammered when Jhaymes vaulted onto the beast's back understanding the large stalls in the equally large stables. "Oh..." George gasped when Jhaymes reached down and took his arms. In a blinding shuffle of his large clothes, George found himself seated in front of Jhaymes on the horse. He looked down at the ground so far away and blinked when Jhaymes moved to help him bring his leg around so that he was astride.

"I'm no horse," Hydran said shifted his body getting accustomed to the double weight.

"Of course not," George agreed when the animal began to walk.

"Hold on," Hydran commanded and waiting until he could feel George's hands knotted in his mane. "Jhaymes, you as well," Hydran said then smiled he turned his large equine head to see Jhaymes with his arms around George. Facing ahead again, he galloped off across the grass. Hydran came to a grumbling halt when Jhaymes tugged on the reins. "What infernal reason could you possible have for ruining such a jolly run?" Hydran panted looking behind him to see Jhaymes pulling on a bright red ribbon that secured one of George's braids.

"Your hair," Jhaymes said by way of explanation as he unravel the braid and took the ribbon. Most of George's hair was left down and floated about his head as Hydran ran. "I can't see..." Jhaymes began to tie the mass back. " I'm not pulling?" He asked as he gathered the mass of George's hair into a single tail. George shook his head he relaxed into the gentle tug and twine of Jhaymes hands. "Are you enjoying the ride?"

"It's fun," George said with a smile he had long since lost his hat but he would not miss it, he had plenty of them. Jhaymes nodded then picked up the reins again. Hydran rolling his eyes at the strange behavior Jhaymes exhibited kicked his heels into the air and took off again.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Hydran yelled over the wind his voice showing no strain of the running while carrying two passengers. George shook his head then wondered at the odd question. He faced ahead gasping when it seemed as if there was no more road, in fact they were running directly to the edge of a cliff. George bit back a scream he released Hydran's mane and covered his eyes worried that the creature was insulted, not only at being called a horse, but that his former master's lover was with another. Jhaymes tightened his hold on George when he let go of Hydran keeping him on the mounts broad back.

"Open your eyes," Jhaymes whispered close to George's ear. He was alive! George breathed a hefty sigh of relief thinking the horse had merely wanted to scare him and had stopped at the cliffs edge for he could not feel the motions of the hooves hitting the soft ground. George opened his eyes prepared to scold the capricious creature, but lost the ability to do more than stare in awe. "There's the palace," Jhaymes pointed, but George could not tear his eyes away from the massive white wings that pumped into the sky attached to Hydran.

"Told you I was no horse," Hydran circled around. "You missed it the first time, I'll go back around," Hydran said going back past the beautiful palace with it's shining marble war tower in back like an ominous portent of protection. That such a place would need protection boded ill for the state of the world that had to live with the demons they fought against every day. "Hey!" Hydran yelled at the large leathery wing that nearly clipped him as red scales edged in gold came abreast of them. "Watch it, I'm flying here, with a novice."

"Oh my gosh!" George gasped staring at Laton.

"Don't mean to disturb your... Human mating ritual," Laton struggled to remember the word. "A date is it?" Laton smiled bearing his teeth and George gulped having a gruesome image of being eaten. "Just on my way in to see the king." Laton assured them, he saw George staring at his teeth and grinned allowing a bit of saliva to glisten along the deadly porcelain that decorated his mouth. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Laton said getting higher so that he could land directly in the throne room. "I don't eat human, you taste nasty." He called down leaving George staring up at him. "Wouldn't say no to poultry." George felt Jhaymes shudder looking at the large scaled behind that was fast leaving their view.

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked George who continued to look about the cloudless sky as if he expected the monster to come back and declare that he had changed his mind.

George could not help but to think that it was odd to be sitting on a Pegasus and having a conversation with a dragon. The same dragon that had... "He groped me," George remembered the large talons and claws like small swords he had glimpsed. "That's Ryo's grandfather?" Jhaymes nodded silently. "He knows how humans taste." George gulped he brought his hand up to where Jhaymes held him in his arms.

"But...He was joking," Jhaymes tried to assure George whose heart had continued its erratic beating.

"You mean he does eat human?" George looked up again glad that the beast was no longer visible. Hydran laughed when Jhaymes shook his head unable to find the correct words to soothe George.

"Perhaps this will help," Hydran said taking off in the direction of the sea. "Fascinating creatures, humans are, really." The beast chuckled flexing his mighty wings he lifted them higher in the sky. George had a magnificent view of tall trees and lovely homes dispersed beyond the castle walls. A few large birds passed their way one paused and waved a massive paw and George stared in wonder at a gryphon. "Look down," Hydran ordered and George gasped having forgotten that the horse...no Pegasus, could speak.

"Normally the advice is to not look down," George laughed then followed the advice. His eyes nearly covered half of his beautiful face as he stared at the shiny creatures glistening with the sparkling waters of the Aurous sea. Several of them jumped into the air their tails reflecting the light of the sun. "God's mercy, mermaids," George leaned over and Jhaymes had to scramble to catch him from going over the side.

"Not that they would not relish the catching of you," Jhaymes leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to George's cheek. "But I like you in my arms, not theirs." Before George could reply, Hydran laughed then descended to a small pocket of land. "Thought you might be hungry now," Jhaymes said s Hydran landed instead of his wings vanishing he folded them back along his body while Jhaymes hopped down. In a fluid move he turned and placed his hands on George's waist lifting him down with ease. George looked around at the tall trees and lush grass. Multiple bunches of fragrant flowers in various shades grew in wild abundance. Underneath a shady tree was a blanket, a basket and Jhaymes took his hand. "Oh, wait a moment, well, go sit, I'll be right back." George went over to the blanket and sat down. He tugged the ribbon that Jhaymes had tied loosening his hair. He shook it the ran his hands through the mass to further fluff it.

Jhaymes walked back to Hydran and untied his basket of fruit. He then sat it in front of the large creature. "Would you like me to remain as I am, don't want your date to seem like a threesome." Jhaymes blushed but nodded all the same. He turned back to find that George had set up plates and filled the glasses with the sparkling juice. He was unsure if George would like wine or not for a day outing and had thought that the queens punch would suffice.

"This is all so nice, thank you." George said finding a bouquet with a white satin ribbon. "I can not remember the last time I got flowers." Jhaymes smiled at the words though he felt sad that George had been so neglected by his lover. George unpacked the basket setting out the fruit, vegetables, and cheese. There were also several slices of sausage. "It's all rather Grecian," George said popping a large black olive in his mouth. "Tasty," he laughed. Rhythmic splashing alerted them to the mermaids approach. "Oh...Hello," George waved to the mermaids that leaned on the edge of the island and waved back. Sending a playful splash at Hydran the mermaids giggled their jewel colored tails visible before they vanished. "I think I saw some males."

"Yes, how else would they procreate if there were only females?" Jhaymes teased he reached for a strawberry. Jhaymes held out the strawberry to George's lips. Opening his mouth George accepted the berry. He laughed licking the juice from his lips. Jhaymes smiled then licked his own lip wishing to have another taste of George. Perceiving his thoughts, George smiled.

"I love this place," George sighed laying back.

"You have only seen the very edges of this splendid place." Jhaymes said then leaned back beside him. "I look forward to showing you." George beamed a bright smile at Jhaymes. Hydran rolled his eyes then went back to his lunch.

Break

Bikky opened the curtain and looked out, Rain sat beside him looking out as well. "You know," Dee said sitting beside him. "He is an adult."

"You told him to bring him back home at a decent hour," Rain said his ire causing a gust to raise the curtains. "If he wants to get to know him he can do it..." Rain paused when he heard someone on the porch. Slyphe got up and ran to the door. It opened and Rain, Bikky, and Slyphe were there before George and Jhaymes could enter the house. "Come on in," Rain said pulling George in he frowned at Jhaymes.

"I... Rode a Pegasus, and spoke with mermaids, and... Ryo, your grandfather promised not to eat me." George laughed he then saw that Rain and Bikky were not laughing with him.

"It's after midnight," Bikky said in a tone of voice he had learned from Dee. "Rain was worried." Bikky directed the last of his comment to Jhaymes.

"I did not know I had a curfew," George said with a laugh.

"They do, you don't," Ryo assured George. "They were just a little worried about you. Now they can go to bed, we'll leave you two alone." Ryo picked Rain up and tossed him over his shoulder. Dee grabbed Bikky and nudged him upstairs. Lyo had been put to bed hours ago all the while asking where Georgie was.

"We'll just have some tea, then I will go to bed," George aimed a gentle smile at Rain and Bikky. "Good night," He said to Dee and Ryo. Jhaymes laughed nervous as they entered the kitchen. "They are sweet..." Jhaymes pressed their lips together and George sighed. Stepping back he turned and began to make the tea. Jhaymes sat at the table a wide smile on his face. His world had been turned completely on end, and he was loving every minute of it.

Powdered Sugre 33

Royalty: Part 1

Bikky stood adjusting his tie while looking into the mirror. Due to the magnitude of the evening Rain had been allowed to get dressed in Ryo and Dee's bathroom. He could not believe it. Prom night was here already. Soon, he would blink and Carol would be on her way to college. "Buck up kid," Dee said poking his head into the bathroom. "I thought you would be proud to be the only sophomore at the prom."

"I'm not the only one," Bikky said giving up on his hair, it was unruly and the tie made him feel stupid. He yanked the offending article of clothing from him and tossed it on the counter. "Rain will be there, so will Julie."

"Rain is there as entertainment, he's performing with a select few of the Royale, the rest couldn't be bothered. As far as Julie is concerned, Rain only agreed if he could bring a date. You are dating the prom queen... Surely that's..." Dee stopped when Bikky's shoulder's slumped and he sat on the toilet. "What's up? Or should I go get Ryo?"

"No.. I mean, how would you feel if Ryo were going to be going to Arcadia for an extended period of time surrounded by all kinds of royalty, that were more in league with him and...He might like them better?" Bikky asked thinking of all he had heard about college boys. He was only fifteen, what could he offer Carol that they could not triple? "Carol is gorgeous, you know that. They'll eat her alive."

"Is Carol going to some royal complex on Arcadia, or the University of California?" Dee asked with a soft laugh.

"But... Dee, I hear about it all the time, couples get split up because of college and then lose touch, they find other partners..." Bikky stopped speaking when Dee laughed.

"Bikky, think about it." Dee stood secretly pleased that he was still able to look down at his son. "Are you planning to find some other girl as soon as the car pulls off carrying Carol to her dorm?" Bikky shook his head. "She has been crazy about you since you were kids. Enjoy tonight and let her know that you love her. It is not like you will never see each other again." Bikky nodded then sighed he reached into his pocket for the gift he had for her. "And don't forger this," Dee said pressing the coronet into Bikky's hand. Bikky sighed he would have to ruin his hard won battle with his hair. The kids at his school were used to seeing the embellishments on his and Rain's head, but tonight it would not be just his school. West Lake would be attending as well.

"Better go get Rain, he'll be forever trying to get finished." Bikky joked then headed for the door. Bikky walked into Ryo and Dee's room to find Ryo on the bed going through the process of repairing a ripped hem of Rain's cream colored top. On the back was a large hawk beaded in topaz and diamonds. It had been a gift from his grandfather. He and his wife had worked for weeks on the elaborate ensemble. Bikky was surprised to see Rain sitting on a stool in the bathroom while George braided several small plaits in his hair. Instead of ribbons tied in them, they were secured with single, small black bands.

"All you need now is war paint," George laughed when Rain's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Bikky said you are coming with the Arcadians tonight, the few who are going to sing with me." Rain said looking up at George as he pulled his coronet onto his hair then let the fluffy fall of layered locks to settle about his shoulders and lower back. He could not believe how fast his hair had returned, but he could not say he was unhappy about it.

"Yes, Jhaymes is coming by later to pick me up." George said then turned to make sure that his make up was in place.

"You're beautiful," Bikky said with a laugh. "Chris has been pouting all night cause he can't come."

"Even next year we might not be able to get him in." Rain said and looked up at Ryo who entered with his jacket. He shrugged into the large piece then held still while George lifted his hair out of the collar and arranged it. Rain headed down stairs with Bikky and George to find Carol and Julie standing in the hall. Carol's ice blue dress hugged her figure in some places and billowed out in lace and chiffon in others. Julie stood beside her in pale yellow looking for all the world like a sunflower with her rosy cheeks and long curly brown hair.

"Oh how cute!" George clapped his hands as he praised the girls. "I'm sure you are going to have a wonderful time." George encouraged when it seemed that Julie was nervous standing next to Rain.

"I can't believe I'm dating royalty," Julie whispered staring at Rain's coronet.

"You're not dating royalty," Rain said. He looked out the window as the limousine pulled up the long driveway. "You're dating me, I just happen to have a fancy piece of jewelry on my head." Ryo chuckled when George fussed with his hair fluffing the abundant curls that he had left loose they way Jhaymes liked with but a few pins to keep it off his face. "Cute," Rain nodded at him he waved to Ryo and Dee as they left for the prom.

Bikky sighed holding Carol's hands. In two days... She would be gone. Well not entirely, they did have the whole summer. But then what? Bikky leaned over impulsively pressing a kiss to Carol's cheek. "Bikky," Carol blushed her eyes going to Andy then Nestoir and back again. She had not had the courage to tell him that her pregnancy scare had been nothing more than nerves and stress brought on by her fear of leaving behind everything she had come to know and love. She had chosen a college close to home for that very same reason, yet she feared that leaving, Bikky would find a girl closer to his own age, one he could see every day. Where would that leave her? Carol fidgeted with her corsage. It would not be long now until they were put to the test of their young love. But she was determined to hold on to her man. Carol resolved and held Bikky's hand. He smiled at her and she felt as if everything would be alright.

Break

"Baby," Dee said when the door closed.

"Yes Dee," Ryo said with a smile at the feel of Dee's warm hands on his waist.

"You left Lyo with your grandparents," Dee said massaging Ryo's sides.

"Yes Dee," Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms enjoying the complete enfolding of the strong arms and firm chest that supported him.

"You went shopping with George again," Dee said remembering the posh bag that Ryo had carried in earlier after going to pick up Rain's outfit.

"Yes Dee," Ryo said the words more like a sigh. He gasped when Dee scooped him up in his arms. "Dee!" Ryo could say no more his lips captured by the Dee's.

"I can ogle you later, I want you naked," Dee said carrying him up stairs. Ryo had always been awed by Dee's strength, it was even more so now by the tampering of Angel tears in their blood. Dee kicked the door open not bothering to shut it. His eyes fell on Ryo standing and looking for all the world like some fairytale prince in need of rescuing. "Today I'll be the dragon and you can be my captive."

"I've always been your captive," Ryo said his fingers going to work on the buttons of his shirt. As the pale perfection was bared Dee's mouth lost all moisture and he worked to swallow. A nipple was viewed and he had too much saliva. Fearing to drool he licked his lips and yanked Ryo into his arms.

"Naked...Now," Ryo gasped when his shirt was ripped from him and tossed away and Dee worked frantically at his pants. Where Dee was almost harsh in his need, Ryo was docile in his gentleness pulling Dee's shirt from and letting it fall to the floor. Dee tugged the pants to Ryo's ankles and Ryo slowly lifted his legs to be free of the garment. Bringing his hands up Ryo undid the belt stroking Dee through his pants making him stand firm and ready. Dee smiled in triumph, Ryo was bare. He tried to rush him to the bed, but Ryo was taking his time peeling Dee's pants to his knees. He got on the floor and nosed the erection through the boxers, so soft and gentle. Dee leaned down lifting Ryo's face he pressed a deep kiss. And again, where he was rushed and forceful, Ryo was soft and pliant. Giving all that Dee would take and giving more. Opening his mouth he was willingly plundered. "Get up," Dee begged pulling Ryo's arms until he stood falling into another kiss.

"Slow down," Ryo said turning slowly and walking to the bed. He crawled on the bed and Dee was behind him instantly gripping his hips. Ryo gasped to feel a tongue along the crack of his bottom. "Dee," Ryo blinked his torso falling to the bed his arms no longer strong enough to support him.

"Where's the lube, I can't wait..." Dee said his hands still kneading Ryo's hips while his tongue worked. Ryo tossed the tube behind him relaxing at the feel of Dee's fingers working him open. Dee was horny, but not so much that he would hurt him. Ryo's heart overflowed with tender emotions and when Dee mounted him he gave in. Submitting with a deep groan of acceptance to the man that owned his body in so many ways.

Break

Julie entered the prom holding on to Rain's hand feeling like a bug under a viewing glass. Girls turned in their direction giving her dirty looks some even pointing and laughing. A tall girl in a designer white dress ambled over to the DJ. She fluffed her blond curls then pointed with blatant amusement at Julie. Rain grew worried as Felice walked away giggling with some of her friends. "Hi Rain," They all called at the abrupt halt to the music. Rain pulled Julie to him his eyes narrowed, the spinning of the lights making his outfit shimmer.

"Hey, hey, You, you... I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, You, you, I could be your girlfriend..." As the song continued the entire assemblage of West Lake High school began to laugh. Julie paled tears gathering in her eyes as the song progressed the girls began to point and laugh Carol frowned then looked around, she nodded and their group was soon surrounded by the junior and senior cheerleaders and their dates effectively splitting the dance floor in half West Lake on one side and East on the other. The more the girls laughed at Julie the tighter she held on to Rain. When the song was over Rain said nothing. He walked over to the DJ and made a cutting motion with his hand. He was not supposed to perform until later with the Andy and Nestoir, but right now... he was angry.

Rain marched over to the stage he pulled Julie along with him and stood her on the stage while he adjusted the tall microphone stand his movements jerky showing his annoyance. Before Rain could start singing Andy, Nestoir, George and Jhaymes entered her tiara winking in the light. She winked at him to show her support. Rain took Julie's hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm standing on the bridge,  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound"

Julie stared at Rain in awe as his magical voice washed over the entire assembly of students and hapless adult chaperones. Andy stood by with her back pressed to husband's front swaying gently. Jhaymes moved over closer to George, but did not dare put his hands on him with so many humans giving him the intolerant glare of the ignorant. He stood by his hands tingling desperate for the feel of the ever soft and fragrant George. Rain continued and Jhaymes sighed feeling the young man's vocal in his heart.

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?"

Julie could not believe the evil stares she received from the West Lake girls, but she was soon lost as Rain pulled her into an embrace and belted.

"It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life"

While holding Julie in his arms, Rain looked out and saw George standing close, yet seperate from Jhaymes.

"Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
(Mmm..)" Rain pressed a soft kiss to Julie's cheek and she near fainted on the stage. His hand holding hers was the touchstone to this reality.

"I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know" Rain looked out at Felice and she gasped tears crowding in her eyes seeing the pretty girl next to her pretty Rain while he sang his heart out. If she had move quicker while they were in school together that could have been her up there. Rain continued: "Cause nothing's going right and  
Everythings a mess  
And no one likes to be alone"

George sighed moving back further near enough to Jhaymes to smell his particular spicy scent. He had asked for the name of the cologne and was shocked to learn that Jhaymes wore none.

"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home? Rain held the note to startling perfection and Andy beamed with pride where she stood with Nestoir.

"It's a damn cold night" As Rain sang still holding Julie and watching George's reaction to his lyrics his heart beating a static confused rythym wondered how much Ryo would fight the words of this song coming out of his fifteen year old mouth. "Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yeah, yeah"

Julie's sighe was audible through the microphone in Rain's hand and his eyes left the audience to focus on her. He looked from to the audience to Bikky who held Carol and finally his eyes fell to George accepting a cup of lemonade from Jhaymes.

"Oh!  
Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind," Bikky grew worried watching Rain as he sang holding Julie as a lifeline, something in his dragon sage was tingling but Rain continued singing and he became as lost as the rest of the audience.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah! "

Felice stared up in wonder her friends all crowded around her watching as Rain worked his magic.

"It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life" Again he turned to the audience and Julie sighed she moved in close wrapping her arms around Rain.  
"Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you"

Bikky slide free of Carol's hold and walked over to the DJ stand his eyes glaring murder at the spiteful prank. The DJ moved from foot to foot and shook his head as Bikky came nearer bolting before Bikky could get within three feet of him. Bikky gasped then looked at the stage to see Rain really going through the song, but something about the performance seemed off. His voice was great as usual and Bikky could not fathom why it felt odd, it just did.

"Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you" Rain finished his song

Felice stared up on stage her mouth hanging open in awe. That was a new song, not even on the latest Cd, and yet here he was singing it to that girl! Felice stomped over to the stage looking up at Rain and Julie. He said nothing to her, taking Julie's hand he left the stage and signaled the DJ to start up again but found that he had left. Bikky stood by shrugging his shoulders in innocence though he had frightened the young man for going along with Felice's plan.

Carol gasped looking around at the students that stood around in the quiet. "There is no DJ." Carol heaved feeling tears threaten. "This is my senior prom and there is no DJ. I'm the queen and there is no DJ." Carol said close to sobbing. "I can't belive there is no DJ!"

"Sorry," Bikky said feeling like an idiot Desperate to anything to avoid Carol's tears. "He messed with little Julie, and upset Rain all for some jealous harlots fun and games, he was a loser."

"You should have punched him after he was done DJ-ing the prom,"Carol admonished looking around at the equipment that was a puzzle to her. "There is no DJ!"

"Don't worry," George walked over he pulled a ribbon from his pocket and secured his hair. "I've got it," George said heading to the turntables.

"You can DJ?" Carol said and stared at George as he turned on the machine and restarted the vinyl spinning. "You can DJ!" She clapped her hands in awe. "You're amazing! is there anything you can't do?" She gushed offering a triumphant smile at the West Lake students Carol took Bikky's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Rain winked at Julie and tugged her along as well. "You're going to have to stand up for your man," Carol told Julie as they all danced together in a group tightly insulated from the other school by the entire squad. Rain blushed swinging his hair to hide his face. "Let another try it..." Carol said holding on to Bikky.

"He really is amazing," Jhaymes said staring at George.

"Oh, he DJ'd before he even started the group." Andy said grooving. She bounced beside her husband her dress shifting in the lights. "Come on Nestoir," Andy pulled her husband to the floor. Jhaymes shrugged and walked over to the turntables and simply stood by with his arms folded unconsciously resembling a guard. George moved with the beat and Jhaymes could not help but to stare at him.

Break

Bikky sat back in the car his head leaning on Carol's shoulder. George leaned over on Jhaymes the phoenix patted his hair. "That was awesome," Bikky muttered then kicked his shoes off. "I can't remember the last time I danced so much."

"Homecoming," Rain said then he sighed. "Your birthday, my birthday, Ryo and Dee's wedding... I could go on."

"Please don't,"Nestoir laughed holding his sleeping wife. "We're going to take you boys home. Then get home ourselves." They pulled up to Julie's house and Rain got out to walk her to her door. Julie took his jacket off and gave it back.

"I had fun tonight, especially when you sang to me." Julie looked up at Rain. He was not nervous, Rain decided and wiped his palms on the sides of his jacket. He knew what to do, He had seen Bikky and Dee countless times do it to Carol and Ryo. Julie reached to hug Rain and gasped when he leaned in to kiss her. Pressing their lips together he mimicked everything he had seen Dee do to Ryo. He tightened his arms and opened his mouth. Using his tongue he parted her lips and searched inside tasting her. Julie melted against him her insides on fire at his very first attempt at kissing her. She had waited, it seemed, forever for him to make this move now he had and she feared she would faint from the over abundance of sensation. Rain smiled and stepped back he looked at Julie and saw that her eyes were unfocused. She blinked several times amazed that his tongue had traveled into her mouth."Wow... Rain," his name came out as a sigh. She would have said more but the porch light blinked several times and she knew her parents were waiting for her. With a final peck to his cheek Julie went inside.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain said upon returning to the car.

"I didn't say anything," Bikky laughed. "Thinking very loudly, but I didn't say anything."

"Were you thinking something along the lines of 'whoo hoo Rain'?" George asked with a grin. "'Cause I think I heard you."

"I was in fact," Bikky said with an elaborate nod.

"I heard it too," Carol said with a smirk. Rain's caramel colored cheeks seemed to be tinted with maroon and he looked out of the window silent until they reached Carol's home. Bikky winked at him then hopped out after Carol. No one was surprised at the good night kiss but when he came back to the car he stuck his tongue out at Rain.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain said with a blush.

"I didn't say anything," Bikky laughed leaning back in his seat.

"You don't have to wait for me," Jhaymes said when they got out of the car. "I was hoping for a cup of tea. I mean, not to spend the night." Jhaymes turned red looking at George he shook his head. "I would never assume... I mean not never... damn I was never this bumbling." He admitted to which George laughed outright.

"I think I can arrange some tea, although not as handedly as Ryo," George said. "You know, he can just put water and tea in a cup then boil it in his hand?"

"I have seen him do it, it must have killed him, when you first got here, to do it normally." Andy giggled then leaned over to kiss his cheek while the boys got out.

They waved cheerily then headed inside finding Dee sitting in the living room with his laptop. "Hey guys, Jhaymes, George, good fun tonight?" Dee said his freshly showered hair hanging damp to his shoulders.

"Yeah," Bikky said sitting beside him. "You would have been proud of Rain, he finally laid one on Julie."

"Awesome," Dee grinned with a thumbs up to a red faced Rain. "George, how was the dance?"

"It was long, but I enjoyed DJ-ing again," George answered. "After Bikky terrorized the poor sap that was there, not that he was doing such a bang up job of it anyway, but..."

"You saved the prom, admit it." Jhaymes said giving George a tender look.

"Well, maybe I did," George got to his feet. "About that tea," And hurried off to the kitchen he paused and looked back at Dee. "Where's Ryo?"

"My guess," Bikky said stretching out on the couch after tossing his jacket on the arm. "Is that he is upstairs passed out still naked and we can only hope he'll be up in time to cook breakfast. Don't worry, if he isn't able, I can make French toast."

"He's fine, all wiped down and everything," Dee said with a grin as he remembered the fun they had had in the shower. But Ryo had indeed fallen asleep on the bed nude and he did not want to disturb him with the effort of putting his pajamas on. Not to mention he preferred holding Ryo in his arms as he slept feeling his warm skin against him. "I just got an email from Daphnus, seems that there is more Royalty in town, some Princess Calliope," Dee said and George gasped. "Says, she once called you a painted up tart."

"I think she was looking into a mirror at the time." George frowned remembering the princess had made the rude comment sure that everyone, including George and his band, could hear her.

"Anyway, there is a ball in her honor in a few days, and we are all invited, well it says this household is, you know the prince and his consort," Dee groused. "As well as our children. We will not ask you to go, but you are welcome. I think Andy would be upset if you didn't." George nodded and decided to go if only to play with Andy. He had not been able to dance with Jhaymes at the high school function, but Andy had made the event fun with childish antics on and off stage during their performances. He could not understand how she was the mother of two children. "Well, we're off to bed, George, Jhaymes, enjoy your evening." Dee winked and Jhaymes shut his mouth before he became a babbling idiot again professing that all he wanted was tea.

Jhaymes was smiling when he entered the kitchen to find George at the stove with a teapot in hand. He walked over and placed his hands on George's waist turning him around. "I haven't kissed you tonight."

"Haven't you?" George said softly looking up at Jhaymes. He laughed when Jhaymes shook his head and opened his mouth for the plundering. Jhaymes gasped after a few moments backing away embarrassed by his body's obvious response to George. He backed away and turned around before George could notice unaware that he already had. Jhaymes walked over to the table and sat down breathing heavily trying to control his physical human form. George smiled going back to his tea making.

"A ball huh?" Jhaymes said he smiled his thanks to George for the fragrant tea allowing his fingers to touch the back of George's hand. "Want to be my date?" Jhaymes asked.

"Seeing as how I am one with the invitation I should be asking you," George said with a grin. "But I would love it if you would accompany me." Jhaymes looked over at George, his smile bright enough to light up the dim kitchen. When George went to bed that night, he too was smiling.

Break

Rain walked into the kitchen to find George at the stove. "I could not bring myself to disturb Ryo," George said and flipped the pancakes. "You don't mind flapjacks do you? Or were you looking forward to Bikky's French toast?"

"Nah, tired of his failsafe when Ryo's out of it."

"I'm not out of it," Rain gasped when Ryo walked in behind him. "I was in the shower." He said drying his hair. "Wow, thanks George." Ryo said when George handed him a plate. "My grandparents are coming by to drop off Lyo, the graduation is today."

"I know," George said humming his long white top billowing as he danced around to the beat of his own making. "I am just glad that the party to welcome her is not on the fourteenth."

"Oh?" Ryo said bringing his cup of tea to his mouth and looking at George. He did not have to ask what party, Dee had filled him in this morning.

"My birthday," George announced finishing the last plate he sat at the table.

Dee dashed down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell. He grinned to see Laton and Torcha on the porch holding on to Lyo. "Hey little man."

"No Da-Dee," Lyo shook his hand ash blond hair flying. "Big man," he poked his chest out in the same way he had seen Bikky do many times. "I learn to fight like Jhaymes, then I will protect Georgie," Lyo announced marching into the kitchen.

"Well then I will be very well looked after." George laughed from his seat at the table. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope, Gi-Chan's fed me already, we had big eggs and sausage." Lyo said skipping out of the kitchen. "Gonna draw a picture for Count D. They go home soon."

"Do we want to know what you fed him?" Dee asked Laton with a grimace.

"Nothing the little dragonling can not handle," Laton said with a great smile.

"You do remember that he is human right?" Dee said looking after his son. "He can digest whatever it is right?"

"Sure," Torcha said when her husband glowered at Dee. "Come now," She patted her husband's arm. "Let us go visit our snap dragon for a bit." Dee frowned after the ancient beasts as they entered the kitchen and attempted to sneak up on Ryo. Just as he caught his grandfathers arm, Torcha's tail snaked out and lifted his chair.

"Wow," George stared at the serpentine appendage. She sat the chair down laughing her tail vanished as if it never was and Ryo narrowed his eyes. "So uh... Normal occurrence?" George leaned over and asked Bikky who shrugged.

"What the hell's normal?" Bikky grumbled finishing off his milk he looked at Ryo and sighed then popped himself in the mouth. "I know Ryo, mouth."

Break

NOT GOING INTO DETAIL ABOUT GRADUATION... IT WAS A STANDARD CEREMONY

It was better than ever were Leon's thoughts as he and his family went into the newly rebuilt and refurbished pet shop. "Father made this garden, see it feels so gentle in here." Count D said with awe looking at the flowers that blew in the breeze softly bowing to the Kami in their presence. Lord D entered the garden and turned a pleasant shade of pink. "ChiChiUe it is marvelous." Count D paused then walked over to George. "Do you like our home?"

"Are we seriously underground?" George asked looking up at the brilliant blue sky with a smattering of clouds that moved with the breeze in the garden. He had entered expecting to find animal cages in a dark little basement shop but was amazed that there were very few cages and the smell of animals was nonexistent. "In a pet shop?" George watched as several young ladies with long tails and cat ears strolled by as if bored while surveying their new home.

"Remember your visit to Arcadia?" Jhaymes said patting his hand. "Same concept really, stay away from things that might eat you."

"Eat me," George gasped moving closer to Jhaymes who wrapped his arms around George.

"Our friends are very well behaved," Count D informed George with a chiding glance at Jhaymes. "If you want to put your hands on him do not use them as your excuse." George's eyes widened and looked up at Jhaymes who had the red cheeks of the guilty. George sighed, but did not move away. Rain frowned over at them then went off with Christopher and Bikky. "Tell Philippe I will be there later to visit with him." Rain sent a last look at George reclining against Jhaymes broad form then he dashed off down the long hall.

Break

Sat June 14

"You have got to be kidding me," Dee stared in horror at the bear that stood on their porch. Andy had assured him that, like they did for Rain, all cards and presents were forwarded to the fan office at the consulate and later the toys were distributed to the less fortunate children of the safe houses. This creature was stuffed and about as tall as he was. "Ryo!" Dee called then gasped bringing his fist up as the creature moved. "It's alive," He said pointing when Ryo came up beside him.

"Morning Jhaymes, George is in the back yard," Ryo said and Dee frowned at Jhaymes who poked his head from the other side of the bear. "I was just about to bring out the breakfast. Seems that George wants to eat outside. He loves it out there, I think it is Rain's flowers." Ryo noted that Rain seemed to glow with pleasure at the words. He picked up the orange juice and milk and headed outside while Bikky trooped by with Rain's tea.

"He always forgets this," Bikky sighed. "Or maybe, he focuses so much on what others might want, he does not think of what he needs." Ryo looked at Bikky this time, not at all shocked at his son's level of insight. Laton had referred to Bikky's ability, first demonstrated with the ghoul widow in the woods, as dragon-sage. A keen wisdom that dragons were known for. He himself had it, but in one so young as Bikky, it was most striking. Ryo shook his head to clear it of the thoughts and went back to dishing up breakfast in to serving dishes. Jhaymes looked into the backyard to see George at a white gilt table with silver chairs. Lyo sat beside him not needing a booster seat any more. Jhaymes paused in the act of leaving the bear on a stool to see Rain fawning over George offering him the first cup of juice after Lyo.

"No eggs for me," Jhaymes grimaced announcing his presence with a grin.

"Too much like eating your family,"Dee grumbled following Jhaymes outside for the first time noticing the huge bouquet of flowers that Jhaymes carried. "Feather head," He muttered one of Laton's favored insults to the Phoenix to which Jhaymes ignored. His eyes traveled up the shocking white and bright yellow that George wore in large folds of crisp linen.  
Just as Jhaymes was presenting his bouquet with a flourish the back gate creaked open. "George," George gasped turning around to see Jon standing there with a bouquet of spring flowers that paled in comparison to the exotic mixture full of Arcadian blooms that Jhaymes had brought. "I know that if I had come around the front of the house, I never would have made it in, and if I sent it... He," Jon leveled a dark glower at Ryo. "Would not have given my gift to you."

"Oh," George got to his feet and backed away from Jon in a move that Bikky thought was reminiscent of Lord D avoiding Hamanosuke. "Um, hello Jon, it is unwise of you to continue to come here uninvited. The detectives can press charges against you."

"You can't have visitors?" Jon groused frowning at Dee and Ryo daring them to challenge his words.

"I can," George smiled for the fist time since seeing Jon his eyes went to Jhaymes and he sighed looking at the wild Asian orchids, snap dragons, daisies, lilies and roses all surrounding various forms of Gardenia that he had never seen before. "Oh those are magnificent..." He gasped before he could halt the words. He took another step back from Jon.

"You are not going to ruin his birthday breakfast," Rain stood in front of George slighter in frame but just as tall. "We're all martial arts experts."

"Bikky, Rain, it's alright," George looked at the shocked expression on Jon's face and felt a moment of regret. His heart ached but he refused to go back to the way it was before. Jon got to his knees in front of George melting at the beauty before him. He stumbled through an apology giving reasons, excuses and pleas for forgiveness. "Jon..." George said his pale cheeks red with a tinge of anger. "How's your wife?"

"George..." Jon looked up swallowing a heavy lump in his throat.

"Get off your knees, don't apologize, cause I ain't got time for no more lies. You know the answer, I gave it to you," George sighed and sat down in his vacated chair just as Jon got to his feet. He was unafraid of Jon as he towered over him. "But you carry on with the things that you do."

"George," Jon said again but halted looking over that face that was a vision without the bruises that were often hidden behind a mask of foundation and blush. Jon sighed and sat a box on the table his hands trembling at the ready poses of Bikky, Rain, Jhaymes, Ryo and Dee. "Happy Birthday." He said and turned around. Trudging from the yard he half expected George to call his name, to call him back. He shook his head then paused to see a glimmer of soft white satin. Heaven made no attempt to hide her smirk.

"Pretty does not want you, not anymore." Heaven's words were spoken carefully so that the wind would not carry her presence to the occupants of the yard. She gasped as the wind seemed to freshen and she knew her attempts to be futile, for Rain was wind in a sense. Sending a greeting to Rain, Heaven watched Jon enter his car and leave. "But you won't give up will you?" She said as he drove away. With a shake of her tawny head she vanished. "I'm hungry."

Rain looked away from the gate and dropped into his seat. "He's gone," he announced keeping Heaven's presence a secret. "The wind is calm." Rain looked down at his empty plate clouds of his layered hair falling about him hiding the confusion in his bright green eyes. Why? Over and over again he asked himself. Why did he try so hard to protect George?

"Thank you Rain," George said smiling brightly at the young boy at his side. In that smile Rain forgot his questions and smiled in return. Jhaymes sat on the other side of George and handed him the box that Jon had left on the table. George looked at the careful wrapping in gold foil with silver ribbons. Pulling the ribbon he opened the box and found a harmonica made of sterling silver and edged in gold with a scrolled inscription. "Push aside those that whisper never..." George read the lyrics he had penned and felt a tear that he forced away and presented them with a bright smile.

"George?" Jhaymes stared in horror at the painfully too bright eyes.

"Presents!" George clapped his hands. "But first, we must devour this meal, Ryo has been up for hours preparing a good old fashioned English breakfast complete with blueberry scones."

"I wouldn't say hours," Ryo said taking his seat. He would allow George to dodge the worried questions, and he could only hope that Jhaymes would do the same. With a sigh Jhaymes looked inside where he had left the bear. How far away from Jon did George have to step before he was ready to step in Jhaymes direction? Jhaymes wished he knew the answer, for he feared it was already too late for him.

Lyo stood up on his chair and Ryo was quick to steady the boy by putting his hands on his waist. "Happy Birthday to you," He sang at the top of his lungs. "Happy Birthday to you," He continued loud and clear causing Slyphe, sitting at Rain's feet as well as Cujo behind Bikky's chair. to bring their paws up over their ears. "Come on everybody!" He urged waving his little arms. He clapped delighted when his family joined in causing George to laugh. He nodded his head in time to the beat, his hair waving around him. "Kisses!" Lyo announced leaping from the chair and they all had a moment to laugh at watching Ryo and Dee scramble to catch the little tyke as he landed in George's lap and slopped kisses on both cheeks. "Yay... Every body kissie Georgie."

"Wait... Ahhh!" George playfully dodged the attempts of the family that successfully landed kisses on his cheeks. Jhaymes captured his face and landed a long one on his lips. "Umm," He said then gazed at the food longing to eat if only to distract from the pleasant sensations that tumbled around in his stomach.

"You look hungry," Dee joked offering him the food with a knowing grin. George winked then began to help Ryo dish up. This was one birthday he was not soon to forget. After becoming unbearably stuffed George went inside carrying his flowers and harmonica. Rain took both sets of blooms promising to preserve them while George sat on the couch. Lyo sat near him while Jhaymes carried in the humongous stuffed creature. By the time they were done, George was equipped with many bears, hair ribbons, make up, and diamond earrings from Ryo and Dee. Bikky had laughed admitting that the full bag of make-up had been picked out by Carol, as he had no clue what to get. Rain had given him a hand made, personalized leather journal stating that the other one was nearly full.

"It is all so wonderful," George exclaimed his thanks while holding the smaller bear that Rain had given him, the giant one behind him on the couch as if it were holding him.

"I'm glad you like it," Jhaymes said then took George's hand. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?" George nodded a smile on his face. Jhaymes breathed a sigh of relief glad to see George relaxed after Jon's disturbance. He was sure that he would have to deal with him. But how could he accomplish that without upsetting, or even hurting George in some way? Forcing his mind clear of the disturbing thoughts Jhaymes vowed to enjoy his day and this time with George.

Break

The massive door opened easily with the faint effort of Count D's slim hand. He found the Honlon as he had anticipated sitting on the cushion in the grand room. He walked over his feet making no sound on the marble floor. "Shuko, Junrei, Kanan," Count D greeted all three heads that lifted at his entrance turning in his direction.

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Hey," They all spoke at once, their voices ringing around the room.

"Count," Shuko said her large eyes focusing on D. "You are here early. It is pleasant, but we do wonder at the occurrence.

"Oh shush up Shuko," Kanan frowned at her sister. "You always try to act better than the both of us, but in truth we are the same age."

"I never said I was better, but I was in the egg for over sixty years before you two got there, sadly, Junrei is older than you are," Shuko said with a sniff. Count D gently cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"As you know, the shop is going to be open for business soon," Count D said then moved to a cushion and sat down near the dragon's feet and craning his neck to look up. "I have been asking every one here if they would wish to be considered for a home."

"You mean leave?" Junrei asked tears brimming in her large eyes.

"Stop bawling," Kanan grouched. "He is asking what we want," Kanan lowered her head until she was eye level with Count D. "We're fine."

"You should not answer for all of us without giving a proper reason." Shuko sniffed tossing her head in the same way that Count D often did when annoyed. "Count," Shuko said smiling as Count D brought his hands up to stroke Junrei's muzzle soothing the upset head. "You are our father and Leon is our mother. There is no way that we could ever leave you. Did you ask T-Chan if he wanted to leave?"

"I did," Count D answered and summoned a cup of tea. Shuko said nothing more but she gazed at Count D with a calm level of patience. "He refused, instead entering into a contractual agreement with me to always look after Christopher. Pon-Chan is staying as well while Norma has elected to leave. She can not reconcile herself to the part she played in the fall of the previous shop." Count D said giving the three headed beast a sad smile. "She refuses to listen to reason that says that it was not her fault, any of it." Count D sipped again then checked his internal clock. Feeling that Kurayami would sleep for some time more he settled among the dragons for his afternoon tea.

"There is a ball tomorrow," Kanan said her teeth shining as she grinned. "Are you looking forward to the pathetic human posturing of wealth and prestige all for the sake of a princess who does not even recognize that your heritage is centuries more elegant than her own?"

"Well, her elegance is not an issue, I merely inherited the title of Count from my grandfather, she is a princess." Count D said pulling a cookie from his pocket in a way that would have made Andromache proud.

"Tsk," Kanan snorted and Count D smiled to be offered a glimpse of Leon while his dutiful spouse was at work. "Like that one says," Kanan mentioned George who had visited earlier that week with Ryo and Dee and their family. "She's only a member of the royal family, there is no cause to be rude. I think, she's got a lot to learn about grace and our princess is the one to teach her."

"Then," Count D said with a smirk typical of everyone in his family. "I am indeed looking forward to the ball, if only to enjoy the spectacle. My guess is that they are going to use pomp and ceremony to try to contain Andy..." Count D offered a chuckle. "But she is akin to a brisk wind through a mountain pass. Beautiful, wild and free. I see much of her in George, and vice versa. It is why she likes him so much. Yes," Count D said again finishing his tea then getting to his feet. "I look forward to this ball."

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: Whoa, did not mean for this to be so long and a two parter at that. The story seems to have taken on a life of its own and I am as much a spectator as the rest of you. I hope that it is still amusing some of you and I am grateful for your comments.

Song Credits: For the past few chapters I have forgotten to do this... Due to my hectic lifestyle, I sometimes forget to eat, but I am getting better.

Take A Bow- Rihanna

Karma Chameleon

Church of the Poison Mind

Come Clean

To Be Reborn (Spoken this chapter)- All by Boy George with some help... Okay, Culture Club was there. Except To Be Reborn, it is found on Boy George's solo album SOLD. I am not feeling charitable towards them 'Culture Club' since they call themselves hiring a new lead singer. But Culture Club without Boy George is like a Reeses Cup without the peanut butter. I mean sure, its chocolate, but without the peanut butter its just not the same. They may as well change their name, without the Boy, I refuse to acknowledge them as Culture Club. And the new guy looks like such a pouf. (not in a good way either, no self respecting Bishounen would ever try to replace the phenomenal Boy George.) Enough of my rant, back to work... Coincidentally Boy George is on tour, he will be in my area this August right around the time of my Birthday. I am going to try to save up some money to attend the concert. (HELP ME OUT, BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION SO I CAN USE THE ROYALTIES)

back to song credits.

Girlfriend

I'm With You- Avril Lavigne

Powdered Sugre 34

Royalty: Part 2

Laton mosied into the kitchen and stood watching as Ryo cleaned up the dishes from the birthday breakfast. Ushering Dee and the boys downstairs so that George could be left alone with Jhaymes in the back yard he was not surprised when his grandfather walked into the house without bothering to ring the bell. He had known the dragon was near when he had stepped on the porch. "You did not break my door getting in did you?" Ryo said without turning around.

"Iie," Laton sat at the table he accepted the glass of lemonade with a smile glad that Ryo remembered that it was his favorite. "I stopped by to ask a favor of you."

"You want to ask me for favor, does it involve skinning your dinner? If so the answer is no." Ryo said with a grin over his shoulder. He turned on the dishwasher.

"I cook my dinner with the skin on thank you, really seals in the flavor." Laton said and Ryo turned to look at him then shuddered imagining his grandfather's true form. "Torcha and I received an invitation to that ball tomorrow night and Andy said that you and your older boys planned to attend." Ryo nodded sitting down with his own glass of lemonade. "Well we have no desire to socialize with that particular group of human twaddle so would you mind representing the Obsidian Palace?"

"Since I will be there already, sure, I'll just don the crown." Ryo said easily he looked out into the backyard to see George laughing with Jhaymes.

"Not as simple as that," Laton said bracing himself for the explosion. "Because it involves royalty from another kingdom we need you to be in dress."

"Dress?" Ryo said getting to his feet he pulled out four more glasses and filled them with ice and lemonade.

"Come to the consulate tomorrow to be appropriately dressed in time for the ball." Laton said he got to his feet just as Dee and the boys came upstairs laughing. "See you guys tomorrow, thanks Ryo, Bikky, hows this?" Laton blew a large flame of breath at the boy who caught, held and then sent it back to Laton with a grin. "That's my boy." Laton laughed then left the house in the same way he had arrived, silent and unannounced.

"I'm not going to like what he had to say to you am I?" Dee asked his hand on Ryo's hip as he whispered the words in Ryo's ear. George and Jhaymes entered the house and George smiled at Ryo. "George, I might need to borrow one of your stuffed bears."

"Oh?" George said looking at Ryo then Dee.

"Yeah, I am going to stuff it up a dragon's behind," Dee said tickling Ryo who laughed.

"You can have it," George said with a laugh. "I am sure I do not want it back after you place it up there."

"You are not shoving anything up my grandfather's behind, aren't you satisfied with..." Ryo said no more but he deliberately moved his bottom against Dee and wandered off. "He just wants me in Royal Dragon dress for the ball and for you to act as my consort."

"But I am your consort," Dee said his brain working hard to continue functioning after that tantalizing feel of Ryo pressing against him. "That is a powerful weapon to use against me, do it again." Dee said his eyes traveling down Ryo's slim back to the perfect roundness in his pants. Jhaymes kept his thoughts to himself as he looked at Ryo's bottom, but he had slid his hands down George the last time he had kissed him and found his to be much more... More than Ryo. Thinking of George's bottom Jhaymes face turned red.

George caught Jhaymes ogling him and sauntered to the stairs with a haughty look over his shoulder he paused and turned to Ryo. "Would it be possible for us to go to the mall?" I want to pick up a few things."

"Fine," Ryo agreed. "For the birthday boy... Sure." George clapped his hands and skipped upstairs.

"I need to finish a few things as well." Jhaymes said he looked upstairs seeing that George was out of sight he sighed. "I do not get it." He complained. "I am self assured, and strong, smart and charming, but whenever I come near him I turn into a babbling idiot."

"Love makes you do the crazy," Bikky laughed and wondered at Rain's frown before he went upstairs to change for a trip to the mall.

"But... Three weeks," Jhaymes said terrified of the notion. "How can I feel this way after only three weeks?"

"I was in love with Ryo the moment I looked into his eyes." Dee said with a laugh. "I just did not know it yet. Acknowledge it now and you are ahead of the game." Dee said shutting the door after Jhaymes had left. "Babe, we need new family photos, the last ones are missing Rain."

"Yep," Ryo agreed calling Count D. D agreed to bring his family to meet them for a day out. Count D even confessed to having a present for George.

Break

Christopher stared at the line of people in awe. Ever since they had arrived at the mall the toy store had been flooded with patrons. He had wanted to get a gift for Jewel, but there seemed to be no end to the people, young and old, male and female all holding some form of doll or bear. Count D grasped Aoi's hand keeping the little girl near him as the crowd walked by closer on each turn one being so bold as to drop a bear at George's feet. "I won't touch I swear," The young woman said bowing before Ryo and Dee. "I won't, just please accept this, you have been a major part of my life. I love your music, I love you. I sobbed for weeks when the Culture Club broke up and when you were ill..." She said not meeting his gaze her own overflowed as the entire group surrounded her.

"Its alright," George smiled then helped her to stand.

"Oh, wow... Happy Birthday," She babbled over and over again.

"I don't think today is a good day to try to get portraits taken," Rain said when another person thought to approach but was warned away by the ever present Salamander Guards. "We should not have tried this on his birthday."

"Sorry," George said looking for and finding the music supply store. "I thought that with the rules set in place, we would not be bothered."

"You do know that the word fan is a derivative of fanatic right?" Count D asked moving himself and Kurayami closer to Leon while Aoi rode the tall blond's shoulder. George looked over at Count D then sighed, the oddly beautiful Chinese man gave him a long look. "It is there that you will find what you seek." Count D pointed with a dangerous sharp deep blue painted nail that matched his navy and white cheongsam.

"How do you..." George began but paused at the knowing smirk. It was irritating and he moved off before he could allow it to move his opinion of the smaller man, no, male George corrected. He nodded and headed off hearing the clicking of multiple cameras as well as observing several people pointing their cellular phones with video and camera options.

"Stupid," Bikky spat the words folding his arms over his maturing chest he stomped into one of the high end jewelry stores. "Its all so stupid. What's so fascinating about watching a person shop?" Bikky looked into the cases and found what he was looking for. "How would you like it if someone stared and took pictures of you while you were out living your life?" The salesperson gasped at the odd question and Bikky left the store after making his purchase. He bumped into someone and muttered an apology that turned into an oath.

Don Magely looked at Bikky a smirk curving his lips up making him look like a human snake venom issuing forth from every pore of his being. "Hello young MaClean," Don said he too taking pictures of the family as they strolled around the shops purchasing all the while sticking together and near to the music supply store. "What are your thoughts of the behavior being displayed today?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Bikky grumbled tucking the small box into a pocket. Giving Don a disgusted look Bikky stalked off into the music supply store just as George was coming out with a small bag.

"He always forgets the case," George said of the small bag he carried.

"Well sue me," Bikky gasped turning around with his fists up to see Jon smiling at George. "I never expected you to come out today."

"Yeah, well, sterling silver has a tendency to scratch, so it needs a case." George said politely. "I never said thank you."

"No, you didn't," Jon said glad to be speaking civilly with George. "Have some ice cream with me." George nodded then shook his head as Rain came dashing up beside Bikky.

"We'll be over there," Rain told George giving Jon a glower. Jon headed to the food court his hand hovering over George's back, but not connecting. Jon lead him to a table then sat him down running off to get them bowls of Ice cream. George sat and straitened his hair making sure it laid over his shoulders correctly. George looked over to see Bikky and Rain lounging around the stores on the fringe of the food court keeping their eyes on him. He gave them a small wave his white gloves bright in the light of the mall.

Jon came back and George accepted the bowl of ice cream as he sat down across from him. "This is nice, thank you," George said smiling softly at Jon. "For the ice cream, and the flowers and harmonica this morning."

"My flowers were nothing compared to the other bouquet you got," Jon said a small frown on his face.

"Oh... Jhaymes," George smiled his cheeks tinting. "He's very sweet."

"He fancies you," Jon said watching George lick his spoon. "Do you fancy him?"

"That's not your never mind," George said with a smile relaxed as Jon showed no aggression towards him. "What are you doing in town?"

"I am here auditioning lead singers," Jon said. "I have a few things working now, different groups you know. You're joining X-Ta-C I hear."

"Not permanently," George said dipping his spoon again.

"Oh... you've got..." Jon said reaching over and dragging his finger in the left over ice cream on George's face. Jon licked his finger clean with a smile. "Remember the first time we tried whipped cream?"

"What's this about Jon?" George said looking away and wiping his face, he caught the sight of Rain looking fit to kill Jon.

"I miss you," Jon said and George looked away. "Come on, I know you miss me too."

"What was there to miss? Getting broken bottles in my face and death threats, or fat lips and black eyes? Oh wait, maybe I missed wondering which tarts bed you would be crawling out of."

"It wasn't always like that, we had great times too," Jon nodded his eyes soft as he looked at George.

"Great sex does not a relationship make," George said sitting his spoon down.

"Are you in a relationship now?" Jon asked.

"Aren't you? Last I heard marriage was a life long relationship." George looked away from Jon focusing on his hands. He could not figure out this strange drive Jon displayed to harass him.

"I'm worried about you," Jon said reaching and turning George to face him. "I have been doing some research about those Arcadians, no one really knows anything about them." George smiled understanding the need for their secrecy better than Jon could ever know. "And you know, that Heaven chick, she left my room without opening the door. She just vanished."

"Did she bite you?" George asked finally looking at Jon who shook his head. "Well then, she's not cheating on me. More than I could have ever said about you." George joked with a laugh that was mostly serious.

"I am trying to warn you, but you sit there like some kid with a big secret," Jon said smacking his hand on the table. "Fine then, if you want to throw your lot in with a bunch of freaks and faggots that's your business." Jon folded his arms all pretense of worry gone as he glared at George.

"Well I spent plenty of time with a lying dwarf faggot, so this is an upgrade, they are least human sized..." George got to his feet knocking the chair aside. Jon got to his feet in a rage at being called one of the worst insults George used to call them during their fighting outbursts. He despised George's taunts to his height. He reached for George and got the bowl of ice cream thrown in his face. Jon lunged taking George to the floor his hand raised George kicked out at him and tables began to roll. Jon grabbed a fistful of George's hair just as a gust of wind knocked him back and he slammed against one of the overturned tables. George felt hands on him helping him to his feet.

"Good job fighting back," Bikky commended him and George looked at Jon shaking his head.

"Are these the good times you want?" George asked wiping blood from his lip with a handkerchief that Ryo handed him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Jon stood up. "You..." Jon pointed an accusing finger at George. "You just..."

"It's never supposed to happen," Bikky shoved Jon back. "Blame your temper, your upbringing, your damn confusion about humping another man, but don't you dare blame him."

"Look kid he's got a mouth on him that would try a saint." Jon said shoving Bikky back. Before he had realized he moved Bikky shoved his fist in Jon's mouth. Jon went down with a sickening thud amazed to be still conscious as Bikky prepared another strike, but a small Chinese man blocked his path and shook his head. Bikky looked down at Count D then folded his arms.

"Eat shit, you were never a saint." Bikky said slipping back into his New York street punk persona that Ryo was never fully able to get out of him.

"You never have to worry about hearing his mouth again," Rain said for Ryo had turned George into his arms and held him as he wept. "Stay away from now on and I won't do my best to introduce your ribs to your spine."

"Keep out of this boy." Jon said. "This is between adults," Jon took a step forward and a hand shoved him back, he looked up, way up, at Dee. "You just watch," Jon said to George. "These freaks will have you licking their royal boots, and don't you dare come crawling back." Jon reached into a pocket and showed him and invitation to princess Calliope's ball. "See you tomorrow." Jon stalked off and Leon righted a chair so that George could sit down. Count D got down in front of him and pulled his face in. George gasped as Count D kissed him full on the mouth. Jon turned back to see Count D kissing George and frowned. George sighed as the pain left his lips. Count D backed away and he licked his lips. Jon shook his head then stomped out of the mall.

"I'll have to tell my father that I used the Chi-Gong healing on my own without his aid. He'll be proud," Count D got to his feet and wiped his mouth. He smirked then laughed. "I can see why Jhaymes likes it so much," Count D said looking at George's lips. George blushed and saw that his hands was shaking. He pulled out his cell and called Arcadia.

"Hey, George," Jhaymes came on the line and George sighed as several camera's that had been snapping ever since he had sat down with Jon. "I have reservations at a nice place. You'll like it."

"I'm afraid I will not be able to go," George said softly. "There was an incident and the media is going to be all over no matter where we go." George explained, "No birthday dinner for me. I am sure that is what he wanted."

"Who?" Jhaymes asked holding the phone lightly for fear he would set it on fire.

"No!" Chris said when Rain had second thoughts about going after Jon and beating him up some more. "He can't ruin your birthday."

"We can't go out," George said again shaking his head.

"So don't go out," Rain said turning a tearful gaze on George. "Ryo cooks better than any restaurant in town anyway. Let's go home and you get dressed up like you are going out." Rain took the small cell from George. "Jhaymes, you too, get dressed up and come to our house. That lunatic is not going to ruin his birthday."

"Yeah," Leon said with a grin. "We'll all go and help out." George sniffled bursting into tears in Ryo's arms as they lead him from the mall. Rain looked after George sad that Jon had twice bothered George on his birthday.

Break

George checked the water before dropping his robe. He heard a loud gasp and turned to see a red faced Ryo quickly turning around. "So sorry, should have knocked." Ryo stammered focusing on the thick towel that was folded on the chair of the vanity. "Angel said he will be at the consulate tomorrow with your outfit, the one he promised, he called, but..."

"All safe now," George said with a laugh and Ryo turned to find him in the tub ensconced in bubbles with nothing visible but his head and shoulders. "Nothing much to see here anyway, short arms, short legs and a fat bum." George laughed when Ryo sat down on the chair holding the towel. "You are close to my height, you are statuesque, I am voluptuous."

"You don't have a fat bum," Ryo said with a grin.

"You haven't seen it." George sunk low in the tub. "Pear shaped too."

"I just saw it and who cares anyway, Jhaymes seems to like it." Ryo laughed when he heard water splashing and felt it across his chest. "The boys have been in the back yard with Count D for some time now. And your dinner is almost done. Somehow, Bikky convinced me that the rest of us need pizza so he ordered in."

"He wasn't always violent," George said after a moment. "I mean, our first time, he was scared, but gentle. The anger and aggression came later."

"Don't excuse him George," Ryo sighed. "The more I think about it, the more I want to season him up and offer him to my grandmother as a main course."

"Something that small would be no more than a snack," Ryo looked up and George ducked completely into the water as Torcha appeared in the doorway. "Oh, cute, he's embarrassed." Torcha giggled, a strangely magical sound. Ryo reached into the water and pulled George up. "Yes, Snap Dragon, don't want him to drown, though rather Shakespearean poetic if you ask me dieing on your birthday."

"I didn't ask you and what do you want?" George frowned his hair sopping wet and falling from their pins over his shoulders. He had been distressed to see how many of the strands that had fallen out. "Why does he always go for the hair?" George said his voice breaking and Torcha surprised Ryo with a motherly coo. She moved past him and took George into her arms uncaring that her silk dress became wet. "Sometimes I just want to lop it all off."

"Don't, your hair is beautiful," Torcha said petting George. "Besides, I promise if he reaches for you again, he will regret it down the the marrow of his short little bones." Hearing Jon called short by the tiny human form of Torcha caused George to begin laughing he sat up looking into her deep, black eyes that had lost all pretense of humanity with no irises and thin yellow slits for pupils. "Finish your bath Dumpling," Torcha said pulling Ryo from the bathroom and George stared after them smiling glad that for the ups and downs, he had met them all.

"Ryo," Torcha said when Ryo entered the kitchen to check on the dinner. He looked at his grandmother and saw steam rising as the water vanished with her heated ire. "I'm hungry and I have a sudden urge for human." Before Ryo could say anything Torcha vanished on a puff of deep green smoke.

"She'd better get in line," Ryo gasped as Heaven appeared to say the words then vanished leaving him gulping in the kitchen. He prayed that Jon was not alone at the moment, and if not, that they would both remember that George would be very much effected if he were eaten.

Break

Jhaymes showed up with yet another bouquet for George. "He's still upstairs with Ryo and Little D." Bikky said. "Rain is doing some last minute touches to the yard." Jhaymes sat on the couch his loose fitting black pants matching his green and black top perfectly. "Wow, your clothes match your hair, a bit much isn't it."

"I like green and black," Jhaymes said then he looked down and sighed. "Back home it is customary to wear your colors, but do you think it is too much? He is human," Jhaymes thought of going home to change but heard Ryo on the stairs with Count D and George.

"Lubrication came in real handy at work once," Ryo was saying with a laugh. "Some thug tried to pull me off a cliff and slid right off."

"You can't be serious," George laughed reaching the bottom step. He looked up and saw Jhaymes staring at him with his mouth hanging open. George halted and looked at Jhaymes smiling. Large flowers decorated several large braids that were wrapped around his head. He was swathed in black, white and deep fushia yards of cloth hiding his figure but highlighting his beauty. "Hello Jhaymes."

"Hello," Jhaymes stared at George his eyes going wide. Clumsily he offered George the flowers. With Jesse it had seemed accidental, their falling in love. No courtship, just kisses and needs met in the dark of night. No finesse on either part just eager longing and satiation. Though Jesse may have been his first love, this was his first real courting. Perhaps they had been no more than friends that went too far, but he wanted more, much more. When he met George's eyes, he was shocked by the longing Jhaymes could not hide.

"Thank you," George took the flowers and planted a kiss on Jhaymes cheek.

"You look marvelous," Jhaymes whispered to his own hands not looking at George. Ryo rolled his eyes at Count D then they both went into the dining room where Leon and Dee were setting out plates with pizza boxes.

"Gentlemen, good evening," Rain said with a bow he looked dashing in his black tuxedo all of his hair pulled back into one tail at his nape. Bikky stood beside in a matching tux with a shocking white towel folded over his arm. "Right this way, your table is waiting." George giggled and Jhaymes self consciously patted his jacket. Ryo saw the boys leading George and Jhaymes into the backyard and excused himself to the kitchen. He tied a white apron around his waist while his boys made a big show of leading the two men to the backyard. Lyo stood at attention in a little tux holding the back door open. George could not help passing a hand through the boys hair.

George entered the back yard and gasped. Small twinkling lights resembled stars along all of the trees and vines. Small breezes blew at orchestrated intervals bringing the fresh scent of flowers; a trick George knew had to come from Rain and Count D. The table from breakfast was draped with one of Ryo's best table cloths with a satin band around the edges. A crystal vase sat with selected blooms in the middle of the table with candles glowing. The moon shone overhead casting a silvery shadow over the table. Their napkins were folded on top of gilt edged plates and heavy silverware set at the ready. A crystal wine bucket with ice set holding an expensive bottle of champagne. Two wine goblets of heavy lead crystal stood on the table. George brought his hands up to his face as his eyes overflowed. "Oh... boys, you... you did all this?"

"We all did," Leon said standing in the doorway with his arm around Count D. George continued to sniffle.

"Happy birthday," Count D leaned up on the tips of his toes to kiss George's cheek. "Here, she became a member of my shop with the express purpose of going with you." George looked into the small wooden cage and saw the butterfly fluttering around. In a blink of the eye he saw a human form then it went back to a butterfly. "I will keep her inside, enjoy your dinner." Count D went inside taking Lyo with him. Dee and Leon followed while Rain and Bikky showed Jhaymes and George to their table. Jhaymes held George's chair careful not to yank the hair but patting one of the large blooms that surrounded his face. Ryo left the house carrying a heavy crystal container with mixed exotic fruit as the first course. George wiped the last few tears from his eyes and allowed Jhaymes to feed him a few morsels. As each course was brought out in between laughter and kisses, champagne and secrets, George fell in love.

Break

The house was quiet, Jhaymes tip toed up the stairs afraid of waking the occupants. George entered his room and slowly took the pins and flowers from his hair. Jhaymes stood by the door while George undid the braids and dragged a brush through them. George stood and took off his large jacket. "This buttons in back, would you mind?" George stood up and Jhaymes hands trembled as he undid the buttons and looked away from the large shirt that was revealed. George laughed softly when Jhaymes moved back to his earlier position. "Well, get comfortable," George said and inclined his head to the bed while he ducked into the bathroom. Jhaymes sighed and sat on the bed after taking off his jacket. Get comfortable, he thought. What a laugh? As if he could... here. George left the bathroom to see Jhaymes sitting on the bed his back strait and his hands braced on his knees. He laughed and Jhaymes looked up to see a bright red robe with nothing much underneath.

"Dear me," George laughed and turned out the light. Jhaymes eyes instantly adjusted to the dimmer lighting and he took in the pale smooth skin. "Ummm... I..."

"Shhh," George placed his lips against Jhaymes and he felt swamped by the scent of gardenia and leaves in a rain storm. Jhaymes gasped as underneath the scent of George, was wild cherry blossoms. Jhaymes pressed his mouth into George tasting the unmistakable essence of Count D. He backed up and looked into George's eyes. "What?"

"D," Jhaymes said looking away. "Does Leon know?"

"What... He was standing right there." George stood up and folded his arms his figure hidden by the long sleeves of his robe. "You can taste it? Now, I mean we snogged all through dinner."

"I don't know why it stands out now, but it does." Jhaymes said then sighed. "Sorry, I am not accusing you of anything, especially not with Count D. I don't have that right anyway," Jhaymes came to a stumbling halt. "I should go."Jhaymes got to his feet and looked down at the radiantly beautiful George.

"Sit down," George put his hands on Jhaymes shoulders and pushed him back to the bed and sat on him straddling his hips. Jhaymes gasped bringing his hands up to George's hips he flexed his fingers holding George to him and then gave up crushing the soft lips that hovered above his. George sighed amazed to be in such strong arms as Jhaymes lifted him and laid him on the bed. A feat Jon only managed when he had rage to motivate him and lend him the strength. Jhaymes had no rage, maybe an inferno of banked passion but George was looking forward to being taken. He was confused when Jhaymes stopped. "What?" George said his palm warm on Jhaymes cheek as the warrior leaned over him.

"I can't, not here," Jhaymes whispered. "I want you so much," Jhaymes sighed kissing George becoming lost in the soft body beneath him.

"So take, you can have," George said confused at the inner turmoil Jhaymes displayed even though he could feel the need pressing into him. "I want you as well." George admitted feeling his cheeks heat when he feared that Jhaymes would leave the bed George brought his legs up and wrapped them around Jhaymes waist.

"Oh... Don't do that," Jhaymes gasped his eyes dilated when George circled his hips pressing them both together. "I want you but," Jhaymes paused, unsure how to make himself understood to George. " I want it to be...Special, not in the dragon's lair." Jhaymes forced the words out groaning as he pushed George's legs from his waist. "Just, let me go for now okay," Jhaymes sat on the edge of the bed and George lay still getting his own body under control.

Jhaymes stood, wobbly, on his feet. "Don't..." George said, swallowed past the lump that made his voice shake. "Don't leave me alone." Jhaymes turned around and saw George in tears on the bed. Jhaymes could not bear the sight, he went back to the bed and lay down pulling George into his arms. George snuggled in laying his head on Jhaymes chest listening to the multi-chambered heart in awe. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a brat."

"You're the farthest from a brat that I have ever met. I am the one that is foolish, but I beg your indulgence." Jhaymes said pressing a kiss to George's forehead. He could not explain it in terms that George, as a human, could understand. But Dragon's ate birds, he did not want George to think of him in non human terms as of yet. Not when things were so new and going so well. But he could not relax enough in this house, with the scent of Bikky, Ryo and Laton so strong, to enjoy the true claiming of George. Jhaymes wished he could explain it, but he sighed holding George close.

"Well, I will, but can you?" George said smiling when he saw that Jhaymes was confused. George wriggled his hand into Jhaymes pants where he was still hard pressing against him. A few deft movements of his hands and Jhaymes covered George's mouth with a hot kiss spilling warm into his hand.

"You... Um...I'm so sorry." Jhaymes managed and George laughed outright while he wiped his hand on a tissue. He was still giggling as he laid his head on Jhaymes chest once again. He thought it best to wait after feeling Jhaymes girth. George smiled up at Jhaymes his mind buzzing as he went to sleep.

Break

The consulate buzzed with hectic activity as the occupants of Arcadia prepared to go to a royal ball. Angel dashed from room to room dressing the princesses. George had been thrilled with the white and silver ensemble. He sat brushing his hair humming. He began braiding a few jewel studded ribbons in his hair, a gift from Andy. After his hair and make up were set, he put on his ear rings the large diamonds in a star burst pattern that Ryo and Dee had gotten him for his birthday. He then put on the diamond necklace that Angel had claimed had to go with the ensemble. His most prized piece of jewelry that he would wear with the outfit was a bracelet in scrolled silver with diamonds encrusted. Four bands of silver were interwoven with tiny white gold bands. He looked at the bracelet again amazed at the intricate work. He wondered where Jhaymes had found the magnificent piece for he would love to buy more. When he was done he opened his door to find Angel running by at top speed.

"Watch it," He booked it to the end of the hall carrying what appeared to be yards of purple silk. "We have less than half an hour to finish and Andy is still in her unders."

George laughed then went down to the room he knew Ryo and Dee shared, he saw the door opening and three women traipsed out laughing as their part in dressing the prince was over. Dee sat back on the chair grumbling. "Watch those hands," He complained when one of the male dressers adjusted Ryo in the special underwear.

"Excuse me your highness," The man bowed to Dee. "We only want him to look his best." The man handed the two men a pair of slim pants and Ryo stepped into them with a sigh. George entered the room and sat beside Dee who looked gorgeous in a black tuxedo. George watched as several layers of black, gold and silver kimonos were put on Ryo then a large top layer that was black and designed with silver and gold dragons. Long satin and silk ruffles fell from underneath the sleeves covering his fingers. The man who had spoken to Dee gave George a long look and sniff.

"Hey," Dee said looking at the man. "Do your job and get out."

"He smells of Phoenix." The man said. "I was only sniffing him to ascertain which bird it was."

"It could not be Fiona, George is gay, Master Xi... think again, Alera again, he is gay. Who do you think it is? There are only four Phoenixes alive, asshole." Dee groused and heard George gasp. He had no idea that there were so few of Jhaymes family. Meeting Alera had been a revelation to him, she was tiny and tough but unabashedly gorgeous. Brazen where Jhaymes was cautious, yet cautious where Jhaymes would go boldly. They were a perfect pair, one to the other. Flip-sides of the same coin. "I can't stand him," Dee complained when the man moved off carrying a large sash that he tied around Ryo leaving a big bow in the front.

"You should not let him bait you," Ryo said sitting down after ushering the obnoxious servant from the room with a small movement of his hand.

"He thinks I am just some uncouth human American that has no business sniffing around the princes' shoes, let alone being your consort." Dee said feeling leagues apart from Ryo seeing him dressed in such elegant yet foreign finery. It seemed as if the servant knew it and decided to feed into Dee's insecurities.

George stared at the elaborate ensemble Ryo wore as the man got to his feet and walked over to Dee. Ryo leaned down until he was eye level with Dee where he sat next to George. "He and everyone else should hold you in the highest esteem." Dee wanted to kiss Ryo. He pulled Ryo's face in and gave in to the urge. "After all," Ryo said pulling his lips away and standing up. "You single handedly tamed a dragon."

"You're no where near tame." Dee said licking his lips.

Ryo laughed and went back to his seat so that his hair could be brushed up and his crown attached, no coronet tonight as the rest of his family would wear. Laton had sent one of the more elaborate family heirlooms. "All the more reason to be admired, you have an untamed dragon submitting to you on a regular basis." Dee sat quietly watching them brush Ryo's locks and arrange them before they sat the crown on his head the many jewels winking at him then Ryo turned to George. "What did you do to Jhaymes?"

"Now that's rather personal," George said with a grin.

"I just wondered why he nearly set my couch on fire when you joined us for breakfast, turned red and left the house. No one has seen him since."

George giggled behind his hand. "He promised he would be here to escort me." George showed Ryo his cell phone from whence he had spoken to Jhaymes. "Are you worried about his virtue... or mine?" George asked putting the cell away.

"Both?" Dee laughed, "But mostly the couch, it is singed you know, an embarrassed phoenix is not the best thing to have in the house."

"I did not do much," George said. "But I have always been good with my hands you know, m'father was a builder."

"I thought he was boxer," Dee looking up at Ryo again awed by his beauty.

"Yeah well," George stood to excuse himself and went to the door to find Jhaymes standing there in a black loose fitting suit with pants that covered the tops of his shoes and a top that went to his knees. His hair was brushed until it fell neatly past his shoulders he saw George wearing the bracelet and his face lit up in a smile. "Hello Jhaymes, you look nice."

"You look beautiful," Jhaymes kissed George and turned red when he saw Dee and Ryo looking at him. "We should go the cars are ready and mostly loaded. We, and you guys are riding with your boys, the rest of the Royale are in separate cars, easier to announce that way with Leon and Count D as well as Lord D and JJ with Christopher. The ancients are keeping the youngest children."

"Ancients?" George said walking off arm in arm with Jhaymes.

"Soofu D, is the fourth son of the first man and woman while Laton and Torcha received their names from his sire in the very first garden. Lady Aurora is daughter of Helen of Troy, granddaughter of Zeus." Jhaymes stopped speaking when George stopped moving he felt a collision course was coming and moved George aside so that the others could pass. "Are you alright?"

"I think it finally hit me... What this place, you all, really are." George shook his head nearly losing the bejeweled white hat that was on his head.

"Can you deal?" Jhaymes asked feeling his heart come to a tripping halt afraid that the man he had fallen hopelessly in love with would reject him.

George looked up at Jhaymes whose soft eyes had ensnared him the moment they had met. "I can try," George slid his hand back in Jhaymes and they continued on to the waiting limousines. Rain sat in the car with Bikky, Carol and Julie. Julie was oddly subdued sitting beside Rain awed to be attending an event of such magnitude. Her mother had cried all while dressing her in the Angel exclusive dress that Rain had sent to her. Her little baby going off with Royalty and all. Once everyone was seated the cars pulled off heading in to the city where the posh hotel was opening it's ballroom to celebrate.

Break

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The crowd went wild as the score of sleek limousines pulled up in front of the red carpet. "I DO BELIEVE THOSE ARE...YES, THOSE ARE THE FLAGS OF THE KINGDOM OF ARCADIA!"The crowd went wild cheering more so than they had done for any of the other celebrities that had already shown arrived in their fancy outfits. The roar of the crowd was deafening and the flash of millions of cameras enough to blind. "THE FIRST CAR, YES THAT IS PRINCESS CHIMERA AND PRINCE KRONOS IN WITH THEM... PRINCESSES CLARISANDE AND TISIPHONE...YES, YES AS WELL AS DEIPYROS." The first car emptied and pulled off followed by a second. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN EMERGING NOW ARE..." She paused as the crowd cheered. An elegant black shoe emerged followed by the heavily embroidered hem in gold and silver. "YES, THERE HE IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LA'S OWN FINEST RANDY MACLEAN ALSO KNOWN AS PRINCE RYO OF THE EASTERN DRAGON CLAN OF ARCADIA, REPRESENTING THE OBSIDIAN PALACE IN PLACE OF HIS GRANDPARENTS!" Ryo waved as the crowd cheered while the announcer went on.

"WITH HIM IS HIS CONSORT ANOTHER OF LA'S FINEST DETECTIVE DEE LAYTNER, AND OH MY GOSH, OH GOSH YES, YES, THAT IS THE ONE, THE ONLY BOY GEORGE!" The crowd cheered again as George emerged waving and blowing kisses his billowing white top shining in the light of the camera. "HIS ESCORT IS... I DON'T KNOW!" The announcer said looking at the tall handsome man beside George. "BUT COMING OUT BEHIND HIM IS YOUNG RAIN MACLEAN AS WELL AS HIS DATE..."The announcer paused not knowing what to say for she had no clue as to Julie's name. "BIKKY AS WELL WITH HIS DATE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE STARS ARE OUT TONIGHT. WE ALSO HAVE COUNT D AND LEON ORCOT AS WELL AS LORD D AND DETECTIVE JEMI JAMESON."

The now empty car pulled off and the last one in line pulled up. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AS WE WATCH EMERGING IS, HIGH PRINCE DAPHNUS AND..."The announcer looked at the tiny lady beside with white hair wearing a deep emerald gown that glowed with diamonds. "IT SEEMS HE HAS FINALLY BROUGHT A DATE TO A FORMAL FUNCTION, ALL YOU LADIES OUT THERE THAT HAD HOPED TO SNAG THE HIGH PRINCE, SO SORRY, HE APPEARS TO BE TAKEN. ALSO WITH HIM IS HIS SON AND A YOUNG WOMAN OF UNKNOWN ORIGINS...NOW WE HAVE THE TWIN PRINCESSES, ALTHEA AND AMALTHEA AS WELL AS PRINCE ANGEL. NOW WE HAVE HIGH PRINCE NESTOIR AND HIGH PRINCESS ANDROMACHE. I DO NOT BELIEVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE THE crème DE LA crème OF TWO DIFFERENT KINGDOMS IN SUNNY CALIFORNIA."

The crowd surged forward asking questions that were quickly answered and George found a moment as Bikky was answering a question to look at Jhaymes who had been quiet the entire drive to the hotel. "Is everything alright?" George asked unsure if Jhaymes was okay with him touching him as he had last night.

Jhaymes nodded his face red as Bikky looked away with a harassed look and took Carol's hand pulling her forward. "I.." Jhaymes said when the crowd continued on asking the Royale questions and then moving on to Ryo and Dee. "I just want you to know that I am not usually so... fast." George was confused then he thought back, it had only taken a few strokes of his hand before Jhaymes had spilled himself. He tried to hold it in, but George gave up and laughed delightedly assuring Jhaymes that he was quite confident in his abilities. Even as he understood why Jhaymes had been so embarrassed that morning at breakfast and could not look George in the face. As they approached the doors of the hotel all waving and smiling microphones were shoved in their faces. George was harangued by a young person in a shiny platinum wig. "I am Miss Thang of Teen Queen magazine, honored to meet you." George looked at the young person in glaring make up and outlandish clothes realizing that it was a young man in drag. George returned the greeting and felt Jhaymes step closer to him and put his arm on his waist. "I know you are no longer with Culture Club, or the relationship with the drummer, we at Teen Queen refuse to even say his name." George laughed at the young drag queen batting his eyes at him. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

"Uh..." George looked at Jhaymes his eyes wide and he opened, and closed his mouth. "We have not discussed that yet." George said unwilling to make the declaration when in fact Jhaymes had not said he wanted any sort of commitment.

Jhaymes looked down at George seeing the red cheeks under the pale skin and he thought of all he had spoken to with his sister. The reason she had agreed to accompany Daphnus tonight was because he had shown her hope in love. Now, because he had kept babbling at George and not speaking his heart... Last night George had even... "I want to," Jhaymes said pulling George's hand up and planting a kiss on it. "I do..."

"What?" Miss Thang asked putting the microphone up to George.

George smiled as Jhaymes words sank in. He turned a brilliant smile to Miss Thang. "Would you repeat the question?" George asked and leaned back against Jhaymes as Miss Thank did as he requested.

"Is this your new boyfriend?"

With a beautiful smile George answered, "Yes."

Break

George entered the ball holding on to Jhaymes arm feeling like a silly school kid in that he could not seem to wipe the smile off his face. Jhaymes hand was warm on his waist even through the many layers of both their clothes. "I like when you smell of me." Jhaymes whispered in George's ear causing him to look up at him with a frown.

"I bathed, I should smell like me," George said with a flirtatious toss of his hair. Jhaymes would wait until later to explain that the scent of his release would be with George for days yet, and all immortals, such as they were, would be able to smell it. Alera commented on it the moment that George had entered the consulate leaving Daphnus to laugh at his quick explanation not going into detail about his shameful behavior. He had not even thought to offer relief to George. The sudden thought brought heavy guilt and Jhaymes was extra tender as he pulled George's hand up for a kiss silently vowing to give a better accounting of himself in the future.

Jon watched them from across the room. All the royale stayed near one another their guards conspicuous staying nearby as they went up the line greeting Princess Calliope when it came George and Jhaymes' turn she looked away speaking to her ladies in waiting. "Well, that's rude." Andy said loudly holding her husband and Jon was amazed that such a child like giggle came from the regal lady in deep purple and light lilac silk and chiffon gown. "I mean" Andy huffed putting her hands on her hips she posed allowing several pictures to be taken of her svelte figure. "It is bad enough to bore us with this elevator music now you insult our friends."

Calliope sniffed refusing to apologize but she did move further away from the high princess. Andy shook her head then moved on to the DJ and handed him a case. With a wink she sauntered to the dance floor pulling her husband with her. The couples that were moving slowly to the beat of the droning music halted and banging beat began to play. Andy had already asked Angel for a specific dress and was glad that he had made it to her expectations. She was able to take the train and wrap it around her waist baring her legs. The other princesses followed suit and began to dance to the music.

The cup of life  
This is the one  
Now It's the time  
Don't ever stop

Push it along  
Gotta be strong  
Push it along  
Right to the top

The feeling in your soul  
Is gonna take control  
Nothing can hold you back if u really want it  
I see it in your eyes, you want the cup of life  
Now that the day is here, we gotta go and get it

Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (yeah!)

Here we go! Ale, Ale, Ale  
Go, go, go! Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night  
We're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, Ale, Ale, Ale

The cup of life  
It's do or die  
It's here it's now  
Turn up the lights

Push it along  
Then let it roll  
Push it along  
Go Go Goal!

Andy was lifted off her feet by her husband while Jhaymes and George rocked together. Not fearing a reprimand for Ryo was in Dee's arms moving to the beat with a playful abandon. Leon wrapped Count D in his arms as the song went on faster and faster.

And when you feel the heat  
The world is at your feet  
No one can hold you down if you really want it  
Just steal your destiny, right from the hands of fate  
Reach for cup of life 'cause your name is on it

Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (yeah!)

Here we go, Ale, Ale, Ale  
Go, go, go, Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, Ale, Ale, Ale

The feeling in your soul is gonna take control  
Nothing can hold you back if you really want it  
I see it in your eyes  
You want the cup of life  
Now that the day is here, gotta go and get it

Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
Do you really want it? (yeah!)  
(Yeah! Yeah!)

Here we go, Ale, Ale, Ale  
Go, Go, Go, Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, Ale, Ale, Ale

Un, dos, tres! Ole, Ole, Ole  
Un, deux, trois! Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life, Ale, Ale, AleCUP OF LIFE-RICKY MARTIN) "What...What are they doing?" Calliope screeched as the entire assembly began to dance to the wild music.

"Looks to me like they are breaking it down," Bikky said with a laugh as he took Carol's hand and went to join them. Jon looked after them and saw that George was shaking his bottom with Jhaymes and he frowned.

"I would not advise that," Heaven said and Jon had a moment to appreciate the sparkling white dress she wore in elaborate layers of lace and jewels. "Pretty has been declared by the warrior of Fire Star." Jon ignored her words and stomped over. George was laughing with his arms around Jhaymes shoulders looking up at him. Heaven looked after him glad that Jhaymes had finally claimed the lovely human. Now, perhaps, she could rest.

Jon grabbed George's arm and yanked him away from Jhaymes, "You move on quick don't you?"

George turned around and snatched his arm away from Jon. "I base the amount of time on the height of the last lover, with you it was decidedly shorter." George turned away and Jon seized him again with his hand raised. George stared at him and cringed only to feel Jhaymes arms behind him pulling him back. "Why do always try to hit first?" George glowered at Jon. "Is your brain too small to think of a suitable comeback?" Jon took a step towards George and Jhaymes moved George behind him.

"Tell me something," Jhaymes said to Jon shocking George with his conversational tone of voice. Now he was glimpsing the warrior he had seen the night the incubus had attacked. The chill in Jhaymes voice could have silenced the entire hall. "Have you ever been set on fire?"Jon shook his head intimidated by the tall man that loomed over George. "Want to keep it that way?" Jhaymes asked and Jon nodded feeling sweat bead and pool on his face. "Don't piss me off." He shoved Jon back keeping George in the shelter of his arms. George could feel the power surging through Jhaymes and he sighed looking up, finding his lips captured by Jhaymes he gave in.

"Enjoy it, he's the size of a whale anyway,"Jon spat his sour grapes at Jhaymes who surprised him with a chuckle.

"Don't get mad at me just cause you can't handle all this," Jhaymes caressed George's side when he felt that the words had indeed hurt him.

"Yeah well I wasn't the only unfaithful one, so you'd better keep a close eye on him." Jon ground out at the tender look that passed between George and Jhaymes. George stared in silence at Jon who laughed and stepped away when he feared Jhaymes really would make good on his threat to set him on fire.

"That entire kingdom is beyond anything I have ever thought to endure," Calliope ground out as Andy laughed with Nestoir while pointing with child like glee at Jon leaving the ball. "My lady, I mean," Calliope paused and sniffed putting her nose high in the air. "Your highness." She sounded as if it bothered her to give her title to the giggling princess. "Might I ask, one princess to another, for a special performance, or do you need time to rehearse?"

Andy looked at the dark brown curls and watery blue eyes of the woman before her and offered a gamine grin that worried Nestoir. It was the grin that was the most dangerous when his wife felt validated. "Of course I don't need to spend time preparing, unlike some people who have to spend time thinking of rude comments." Nestoir covered his wife's mouth with his hand before she could say more he offered an apologetic smile to Calliope even though he felt she deserved the words and more. "George," Andy called when she wrestled free of her husband. "Be a dear and show this lady the meaning of grace." George walked over to Andy giving her a smile as Rain and the rest of the Royale involved with X-Ta-C approached a corded off area. George reached for the ties to the elegant ensemble and smoothed his hands down Andy's legs straitening the material. "Thank you darling." She said with a flirtatious wiggle of her hips.

As Andy began the song George gasped wondering how the princess could know exactly what to sing. "Many say that I'm too young  
to let you know just where I'm coming from."

George smiled and picked up the microphone joining his voice to Andy's. "But you will see it's just a matter of time my love surely make you mine." George playfully flirted with Andy then continued ,"Everyone Seems so uptight Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man," Jhaymes waved a blew a kiss at George. who wiggled his brows and saing out in a deliciously sexy voice. "I like the way we carry on His love will send me on and on with my man People out there can you understand?"

Andy giggled and joined in. "I'm givin him somethin he can feel  
to let him know this love is real,  
This love is real"

George began the spoken part with a small smile, he blew a kiss at Jhaymes. "So much joy for us it seems  
So much hope for material things  
Are they only in my dreams?  
(hey, oh yeah), Clarde and Tisiphone joined in on back up.  
And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you," George pointed at Jhaymes.  
To let you know that real dreams do come true.  
You tell me 'what does it mean?"

Andy smiled and then let George finish out the belt joining her princesses on Back up. "I'm giving him something he can feel... To let him know, my love is real..." they went on in a melodious roundalay until the song ended.

When the song was finished, Heaven was the one who appeared to lead him from the stage. George took her hand and tensed when she squeezed his fingers. Jhaymes waited for Heaven to bring George to him and accepted the hand and the deep curtsy she offered him. George could not fathom the implications of the exchange but Heaven leaned over and passed a soft kiss to his lips then backed away with a nod to him. "She's just acknowledging me." Jhaymes said when George looked up for an explanation. "I hope you understand what you agreed to when you accepted me as your boyfriend, even though we are yet to be lovers, you are mine."

"I think I like the sound of that," George smiled.

Count D shook his head as the rest of the guest enjoyed the new and improved music supplied by Andy that the DJ dutifully played. He knew it, had known it for a long time that there was no way possible to contain Andromache. No matter the circumstances, the music, the people or scene, she would always be... wild at heart. Leon took Count D into his arms watching as Lord D was lead to the garden his face pale and slightly green. JJ held his hand as he half carried the pregnant Kami to fresh air. Rain gasped trying to suck in air only to realize that there was none. He weaved where he stood fearing to become ill as all the lights went out. Several screams were heard as the entire section of the town went totally black.

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: The princess that called Boy George a painted up tart was Princess Margaret. I was not sure about having actual royalty in here in such a capacity and would not want to insult her as she is so fond of insulting others. However with my mythical princess I can be as ruthless as I want.

TTFN... Ta Ta for now

Ja ne

Chi

Bonjour... I know the scene was cute, but there is way more to come. We have a dilemma, experienced Uke, clueless Seme... how fun.

Ciao,

The French One.

Extra bonus chapter... Enjoy

Royalty:

Conclusion

George gripped Jhaymes arms as the lights went out. Wind surrounded him and Rain was at his side with Julie. He could feel a wall of heat and knew every dragon in the place was at his side. George relaxed when Rain leaned in and whispered. "I would recognize the incubus taste, this is unfamiliar to me. No less fouling the wind, but not after you."

"Stay here," Jhaymes commanded as the crowd bunched and several people pressed against them. George gasped when Jhaymes picked him up and stood him on a chair. "Rain wind tunnel." Jhaymes said and Rain stood in front of the chair.

"Nothing's getting in here," Rain assured Jhaymes peering into the darkness glad that he could function and knew that the gust that had freshened the air around him had come from an extremely powerful wind mage. He sent a thank you on the wind to Prince Angel. Bikky stood near his brother ready to protect him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A dark voice came over the intercom system. "How enlightened of you to put the top of three different kingdoms in one room. Not to mention the high society of America is here as well." The voice paused and deep laughter rolled around the ball room. " Two from Arcadia, the Dragon prince as well as the High Royale... And dear Calliope...How much will they give me for all of you?"

"Come off it," Andy's voice rang out through the whimpering she could hear. "You won't get anything more than a sound thrashing. Guards!" Andy called and the voice laughed again.

"You can surround yourself with as many brutes as you want, but it will do you no good. I know I have you surrounded and out numbered." Prince Angel threw his orb onto the marble floor and it shattered casting the room in strange iridescent light. "Wow, angel on a pedestal," George could almost feel every eye in the ball room on him. "I think after I ransom you all, I will keep him as a present."

\- " Don't do it,"- Jhaymes gasped when Daphnus' voice entered his head.- "He wants you to display your abilities before all of these humans."-

" He even has his own appetizers."

"Try it," Bikky said to the disembodied voice. "You'll find we're pretty tough to chew."

"Are you?" Bikky turned around ready to brawl when the words were spoken in his ear. "Stay here darling," The tall man in a black suit with his long black hair slicked back said looking up at George. "We'll have a lot of fun later." The man turned around. "Come now princess," he said to Andy. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Hey Dae," Andy said dropping the microphone when her guard came to her and Nestoir. "New one I see, not an improvement." Andy commented on the body Dae wore as if it were his own. "You look like a gangster."

"I know," Dae laughed then smiled. "But I need money now for my new venture. So tell me, how much will the governments involved pay to have you all remain safe?" He snapped his fingers the crowd was rushed into one side of the room by army fatigue wearing troops. "Let's play nice now and you call that little king of yours. Calliope, I hope you are on good terms with your sister the good Queen, or well, you may never see home again."

"What could you possibly need money for?" Daphnus demanded refusing to call Zarro with this foolishness. George stood where Jhaymes had sat him afraid to move an inch or get down. This was not his demon, George paused, when had he started thinking of the incubus as his demon? Anyway, this was not after him and yet he would not move. Jhaymes had told him to stay put and he would.

Princess Clarisande made her way over to Rain and smiled as Dae dismissed her actions. She held up her hand and Rain stared at the shifting powders in her palm. "Wind Rider," She called him by the title that George had heard used once before. "How about you dust the audience with this. George cover your face, Arcadians are immune."

"What?" George said and brought up his sleeve just as a gale blew the particles about the room. Rain stared in amazement as his wind passed over the crowd and every human present slipped to the floor.

"They are just sleeping," Clarisande announced and Rain calmed the wind. Dae growled his displeasure at the strange turn of events finding no reason to keep the human charade now that the humans were unconscious Dae turned his burning violet eyes to Andy.

"Pretty little trick, but you are still outnumbered and unarmed." Dae said and his troops pulled swords out ready to attack George yelped and crouched on the chair, still afraid to step down.

"Think again," Nestoir said and the guards surrounding them revealed that they had been carrying the Royale's weapons the entire time. Andy pulled her sword from the woman guard that Bikky recognized as Carious, the unipeg that Andromache rode into battle.

"Whoa," George whispered staring at the Royale as they each became armed. Dae snarled urging his minions to attack. George watched as the Royale faced off with the monstrous men slicing them. Ryo dashed over and sat his crown at George's feet then rushed into the fray with Dee at his side. A demon tried to breach through to George and Bikky set it on fire, his flames fanned by Rain's wind. The creature howled as it smoldered leaving a greasy stain on the expensive floor. Kenneth and Christopher moved over by the door to the garden where Lord D was last seen with JJ. The two ran out to find JJ firing his Arcadian guns at the mob of creatures that had him backed up against the gate. Lord D held on to JJ's jacket refusing to be separated.

"We'll get help," Kenneth called running back inside for his dad. Rain looked over to see Julie sleeping on a chaise with Maria, Kenneth's Midwestern girlfriend, leaning against Carol where he had left her. Carol had managed to remain awake through Clarisande's dust and so kept the other girls from harm as the battle raged. Daphnus tossed a demon head aside as Kenneth went to him. "Dad, Dad, JJ is hemmed in he's got Lord D out there." Kenneth turned around and dropped to the floor nearly having his head taken off by a swinging sword. Daphnus eyes glowed deep purple and a beam of light the same shade shot out destroying the creature that had endangered his son.

"I'll get them, you get over there behind Rain's wind, better yet..." Daphnus looked around and smiled to see Count D beating a demon senseless while Leon shot the ones approaching them. Ryo grumbled and set his hands ablaze hoping that the outfit his grandmother had had made for him was flame retardant as he continued to battle the monsters. "Angel, set up an orb," Daphnus commanded running to the door.

"But he broke his orb," George said and wondered why Angel dashed past them and pressed the object he had smashed into Rain's hand. Rain sighed and slumped down on his bottom dropping the winds. "What are you doing?"

"Resting, nothing can get in here." Bikky said sitting and propping Rain's head on his shoulder. He would never know how much such strong winds took out of his brother, but he was glad of the skill. George still did not step down from the chair.

"Dae," Nestoir said in a tone of a stern teacher speaking to a precocious child. "I think we have you beaten again," Nestoir laughed softly as he plunged his weapon into the last demon and looked up to see JJ entering the room with Daphnus. JJ carried Lord D in his arms for as soon as the battle was over, the Kami had tossed the contents of his stomach. Count D banged the head of the demon he fought on the ground several more times then rushed to his father with sugar cubes from his pocket. George stared in amazement at fluffy little princess Andromache sliced and hacked at demons with a glittering sword that sizzled as it cleaned the blood from the pristine blade. When the last demon fell Daphnus and Nestoir turned to Dae who had fled in panic.

"Well that was stupid," Clarisande said making sure that everyone was alright. Seeing no overt injuries she waved her hand dispelling the sleep spell. Jhaymes was just lifting George from the chair when the audience became lucid. Seeing all the Royale on one corner and Andy holding a microphone they applauded as if they expected a performance. Kenneth dashed to the stage pulling Rain. They began to sing pocket full of sunshine just as Ryo shoved his crown back on his head.

"Is this a common occurrence?" George asked Jhaymes when his hands started shaking. He could recall feeling the same during his worst drug binges only now he could not seem to draw air into his lungs. This too, was sickeningly familiar. Not now, George thought in a panic. Not an attack, not now.

"George... Sweetheart," Jhaymes said patting him he looked panicked and Alera was at his side. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he just stopped breathing." George began to search his pockets, failing that he tried to mime the act of bringing an inhaler to his mouth. "Drugs... You're clean, I can't give you that. Do you want it?" George widened his eyes, wheezed and tried again.

"Maybe he wants you to make love to him?" Alera suggested loudly in her panic drawing the attention of several guest including Calliope who laughed and pointed. George gasped again he could feel the world becoming blacker. Rain stopped singing looking into the audience he dropped the microphone and bounded from the stage Ryo and Dee seconds behind him in the rush to get to George. Rain looked for Lord D and saw him struggling to his feet trying to get to his side. JJ helped but Rain knew that he would be in no condition to lend aid. Rain shoved Jhaymes aside and pressed his mouth to George's pushing in air that went no further than his trapped lungs.

"Asthma!" Lord D said weakly and JJ picked up the word and shouted it to Ryo who had to move Jhaymes aside to hold on to George.

"Oh well then," Dee said and was shocked when three inhalers were offered to George, one belonging to High Prince Daphnus, another to Kenneth and the third to Prince Angel. George grabbed one and puffed frantically glad to feel air entering. He leaned against Ryo feeling safe amidst the folds of his elegant ensemble. Jhaymes knelt at George's feet patting his hands as lucidity returned to George.

"I think I might be done with royal balls for a while," He said then looked at Jhaymes twin. "I can't breathe so naturally I want sex?"

"Humans are weird," She shrugged then closed her mouth as the rest of the crowd, held back by the rest of the Royale and detectives on scene.

"Sometimes I wonder that we shared a womb," Jhaymes gave his sister a sly smile and she patted his head.

George noted Calliope and several cameras and reporters headed their way and he brought a hand to his brow in a delicate feint. "I don't feel very well." Jhaymes was instantly all cuddles and concern helping George to stand. He hid his face in Jhaymes chest to the consternation of the many flashing cameras and interview hopefuls.

"We're so terribly worried about George," Andy was saying to a bevy of reporters. "We could not possibly stay."

"But it would be rude to leave now," Calliope said with a snide smirk. "He'll be fine, all that need to leave are the other people like him. It was embarrassing to have them dancing with each other anyway. This way is much better." Calliope said smiling for the camera and posing near Andy.

The gathered crowd could hear the shocked gasp and Rain turned ready to say something to the princess as well as Jhaymes, Ryo and Dee. Bikky was so mad steam rose from his feet and Clarisande spread her skirts to hide the reaction. "Calliope, from one princess to another," Andy said and the sound of a resounding slap greeted the stunned guests of the five star ball room. With a flurry of hectic activity the Royale of Arcadia departed the ballroom. Calliope screeched calling for her guards.

"This is an act of war!" She declared holding her stinging cheek.

"Fine whatever," Andy said not bothering to turn around. "Call your army and have them come to the shores of Arcadia on the field of honor we will settle our differences. Truth be told, the field would reject you as you have no honor. How about hand to hand?" Andy smirked as Calliope backed away in terror. It was a well known fact the the royalty of Arcadia were skilled at all forms of combat. Not only their vocals and grooves were fierce. "No?" Andy laughed. "Ciao then." She waved the tips of her fingers and rolled her eyes as Jhaymes scooped George into his arms and carried him to the waiting limousine.

Julie sat across from George where he sat quite happily on Jhaymes' lap and wondered why, after he seemed to be on the point of collapse a few minutes ago, he was humming a happy tune now? Just as she worked up the nerve to speak to him George sighed and dialed a number on his cell phone. "Andy, hi," George said and Jhaymes squeezed him around the middle. "Have I told you today how absolutely I adore you?" Andy's giggle could be heard through the small device. George spoke a few minutes more assuring her that he would be well enough to be in the studio by Wednesday, it seemed as if recording was soon to begin.  
Powdered Sugre 35.1

Feather Head

Rain sailed into the dinning room with a bright smile on his face. He was looking forward to his last day of freedom before recording began. Seeing Count D and Leon as well as Lord D and JJ in the kitchen gave him pause. Ryo turned around smiling then he went back to what he was doing at the counter. George entered the kitchen with his hair pulled up off his face with a large head band. Though it was not yet nine in the morning he was in full make up. George had gone to bed pouting last night because Jhaymes had kissed his hand then sent him off to bed alone. His little asthma upheaval had terrified Jhaymes, not to mention George was still ensconced in the Dragon's Lair.

"George..." Ryo said without turning around but knowing that he was there by the scent of Gardenia, leaves and Jhaymes. "Have a seat please." George gasped and sat at the table where a cup of tea waited, he did not know how long it had been sitting there, but the steam rising from it let him know it was hot and fragrant. Feeling like an errant child about to be reprimanded George sat down and folded his arms. "The headlines were amusing today, we saved them if you want to look at them." Ryo said with a grin he turned around and sat at the table.

"What's this about?" George asked when he was surrounded by the occupants of the kitchen. He could hear Lyo marching around the living room singing to Aoi, Kibo and Shinrai. He found it odd that Lord D and Count D had claimed to have not only carried the children, but delivered them as well. Count D held his wrapped bundle of Kurayami in his arms and sat his father at the table with a cup of tea.

"George," Lord D said and George saw what Ryo had been making and nearly gagged at the cup of honey and sugar that Ryo offered Lord D. With a smile he dumped a large amount of it into his tea. "I realize I should have examined you sooner and I am disappointed in myself for not insisting."

"Father you were unwell," Count D patted his father's hand then sat with his son in his arms.

"But if I had..." Lord D sighed. "You should have told us, George, you nearly died last night because no one here knew you were asthmatic." Lord D sighed again and placed his hand over his tiny bump of tummy. "I can cure many things, but I can not cheat death. It is a lesson I learned the hard way."

"You did great love," JJ assured Lord D. "I thank you for all the extra time with Nana that you did supply." Lord D smiled lifting his face for JJ's kiss.

"George, where is your inhaler?" Count D said and took the small object that George produced.

"Listen," George began. "The attacks are rare and random, that's why I did not even think to mention it."

"The rare is not the problem," Rain said folding his arms. "The random is. I tried to resuscitate you and the air would not go in."

"Random, meaning you never know when," Bikky said making sure that Rain drank his tea. "And the fact that you used someone else's inhaler, while lifesaving, was not all safe. The prescription could have been wrong."

"All right, bad Georgie," George said tapping the back of his own hand. "I really am sorry, I just did not think about it." George stared in amazement as Count D handed him his inhaler back then handed the exact same inhaler to Ryo, Dee, and Lord D.

"No problem, but do get back upstairs and undress." Lord D said getting to his feet.

"What?" George stood alarmed and backed away.

"I am a doctor," Lord D announced pulling a tie from his elaborate sleeves and securing his hair. "Get up there now," Lord D shooed George from the kitchen with a swat to his bottom.

"Haven't had that done in a while," George laughed looking back at Lord D.

"If you were taught to respect your elders, don't give him any lip." Bikky laughed heaving a sigh of relief that George would not be succumbing to his asthma any time soon. "He is practically ancient."

"I take more lip from you than any human I have ever met," Lord D frowned at Bikky who laughed rubbed his tummy and dashed outside before JJ could catch him. "It's not even big enough yet for you to be doing that." Lord D said his face pink as he headed upstairs behind George.

"I can't believe you really are pregnant," George said once they were in the privacy of his room. Lord D took George's hand and pressed it over the silk patterned robe. He was amazed at the tiny, hard bump. "That's amazing, you seem to glow but... wow."

"You know," Lord D said with a small smile that, while similar to Count D's smirk, was not annoying. It was an endearing smile and George was charmed by it. "You don't have to get undressed, but it would be safer if you sat down."

"Safer?" George asked wondering what Lord D planned to do to him. He walked over to his freshly made bed and sat down when Lord D simply smiled at him again. Pushing his sleeves back to reveal his hands, George was momentarily intimidated by the long nails. How could a doctor have those without slicing the patient during examinations?

"Very carefully I assure you," Lord D laughed softly. "No, I don't read minds," Lord D said to which George gave him a disbelieving look for he had wondered. "The heart is the most honest thing about humans, and also the easiest to read." Lord D explained as he placed his hands on George's shoulders. George watched in awe as Lord D's entire body began to glow with a bright golden luminosity. George had but a moment to ponder the glow as he was swamped with an icy cold chill. He felt as if he had been left naked on a glacier, but it was exhilarating instead of uncomfortable. George came to laying on his bed with Lord D releasing the tie from his hair and lowering his sleeves. He sat up staring in wide eyed awe at the kami. "Do you need me to write down my prescription or will you just do it?"

"Do what?" George asked rubbing his hands over his chilled arms. Lord D pulled a throw from a chair and wrapped George in it.

"I am sorry, sometimes I am not careful of how deep in trance I go and I take my patients with me." Lord D said. "It only happens when I carry a life not my own." Lord D blushed to admit that his hormones were out of sync due to his pregnancy. "Are you uncomfortable, Ryo can come and warm you."

"I would rather Jhaymes would," George admitted with a pout.

"I had sensed that, sort of a latent frustration," Lord D nodded his cheeks heating at the emotions that were in George's heart about the shy Phoenix warrior.

"I really wish he'd get on with it and sort me out." George sighed then laughed to have made Lord D turn beet red. "If he waits any longer I'll sort him..." George closed his mouth when Lord D sat down beside him. George reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of candy. Lord D smiled like a child sticking it in his mouth. "Your metabolism could probably kick start a train."

"Kami need sugar," Lord said sucking the sweet. "It is a large part of our makeup, like water and sunlight, without all three, we can wither and die."

"Like a plant,"George joked but stopped laughing when Lord D nodded. "What exactly is a Kami?"

"Son's of the first man before the fall. We are called Kami, Sidhe, Fairy's and Pookah's, Elves by some and Spirits by others. As time passed we gave up the parts of us that are human, choosing to allow our bodies to become more plant and animal like, now we are a mixture of all three, plant human and animal. We do not age, we will never die on our own, but we can be killed or die in childbirth as it is difficult to separate child from parent."

"But it has gotten better now," George said. "I mean, childbirth."

"There is still some danger to me, but father says that I am strong," Lord D smiled then looked sad. "It is a danger that my son will never again know."

"What?" George said when it seemed as if Lord D would weep he offered him another piece of candy.

"I'm barren," George looked up to see Count D entering the room. "Kura-Chan, help O-Gi Chan smile," Count D handed the bundle of blue lace to his father and baby cooed blowing kisses to his grandsire.

"You can't be, you have children." George said looking at the small baby.

"Nonetheless, I will have no more," Count D offered a small smile full of regret then he looked at his father. "Rain said that you could rest in his bedroom, the plants like you."

"Thank you," Lord D got to his feet and weaved. George was quick to catch him and help support the baby in his arms. Lord D opened his mouth for the sugar cube that Count D put into it. "I'll be fine," Lord D assured George. "I want you to bathe in the water of a Kirin, you should be fine. I can not cure your lungs, but, your skin can be purified of all that has laid waste to it. Most of it self inflicted," Lord D sent a frown George's way that was ruined by a yawn.

"What does he mean the water of a Kirin? He wants me to bathe in beer?" George asked heading back downstairs amazed that Count D let him hold the baby.

"Beer? No he wants you to bathe in the bathwater of a Kirin." Count D explained they went downstairs to find their family and friends all sitting ready to enjoy breakfast.

"I don't think I want to bathe in someone else's bathwater," George's distaste was evident in his voice. "Who is this Kirin anyway?"

"A Kirin is a sacred beast of Asia, kin to the Unicorn and Pegasus, a holy creature, it's bathwater is used in the Queen's garden, as an elixir and purifier. Father wants you to be purified, he might even have you drink a cup before you bathe."

"I am not drinking someone else's bathwater," George shook his head he had done many things in his life, many things, but drinking used bathwater not his own was not on his to do list of life.

"You're not understanding what a Kirin is," Count D said with a roll of his eyes. Leon laughed taking his baby from George while Count D sat down at the table. "Perhaps I can convince Sohki to show you his true shape."

"You mean, like the dragon did and Hydran?" George said then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Hydran is a pegasus, and is shaped like a pegasus, Laton is a dragon and is shaped like a dragon... What is Jhaymes?" George recalled Jhaymes claiming that he belonged to him now, but what did that entail? Would he be sleeping with an animal if he did become lovers with him?

"Not in the way you think," Bikky said again surprising Ryo with his dragon sage. "Things on Arcadia are mystical in a way and the species become more like races with human being the common denominator. He can be a human when in bed and fly the skies as a bird of flames."

"You haven't been in bed have you?"Rain asked then blushed and looked down at his plate when George merely raised his brows at him. He could smell Jhaymes scent on George but it was light and fading, not like a complete immersion the way Ryo was all over Dee and vice versa.

"What Bikky is trying to say," Ryo said with a smile hoping to spare Rain further embarrassment. "Is that with Arcadia, the rules are a little different. When he is shaped like a human, he is a human, true he displays extraordinary powers and flame throwing techniques, but he sports the double helix like the rest of us." Ryo sighed and handed George his plate of food. "My mother chose to live and die as a human."

"Your mother, the princess?" George said wondering why Jhaymes had not joined them for breakfast.

"She was a golden dragon, much like Alicia I am told. Alicia is carrying my child." Ryo explained with a smile. "While you guys are recording I am going to pop over and visit with her. Dee would you like to come."

"Yeah," Dee smiled. "She got that baby cause I made you scream." Dee said with a wink at George when Ryo threw a biscuit at him he laughed as it bounced off his head. Count d was discreet as he picked up the biscuit and sat on a plate.

"Yamete, hentai-yo!" Ryo said his face red.

"D," Rain said having emptied his plate without saying another word or looking at George. "Want to work out?" Count D nodded and got to his feet. He doffed his top layer leaving it with Leon he entered the backyard in his sleeveless shift and leggings. Ryo looked after them and sighed. He looked at George then at Bikky who shrugged and followed them out into the yard.

"Count D said we are doing well enough now that he wants to introduce us to swords and staffs. Cool huh?" Bikky left them alone before Ryo could utter a word

Break

'Ball Brawl!' Naughty Boy George.' 'Kissing Booth George.' Were just a few of the headlines George perused while waiting for Jhaymes to call. "In 'Kissing Booth George.' There were pictures of him with Jon last year, Heaven at the ball and Count D at the mall. There was also one from the ball with Rain's lips plastered on his. Of course they did not print that the boy had been trying to perform emergency medical aid preferring to print that he was some sort of horny monster sleeping with everyone in town including Ryo and Dee. A patron of the Sunshine Learning Center had claimed to have seen him groping Ryo in public. "I did not grope you," George complained tossing the paper aside. "I patted your bum."

"I told you both when you did it that people would suspect naughty threesomes." Ryo said with a laugh excusing himself to empty the dishwasher.

"Suspect, ha what a laugh, convicted without a fair trial," George tossed his hair. "If only they knew that the only naughty things going on around here happens in your bedroom." George complained and Dee laughed.

"You mean Jhaymes is a little slow on the uptake?" Leon said laughing with Dee.

"There is no uptake," George groused. "Or how about there is up, no take."

"But I scent him on you," Ryo said re-entering the den. "I hope Lord D wakes up before they are done. Looks like little D is really giving it to them." He told JJ after looking into the backyard and seeing both Rain and Bikky laying in the grass panting and Count D standing waiting for them to attack him again. "It is not strong, but it is there."

George held up his hand saying nothing he wiggled his fingers. He noted Lyo staring at him and stuck his tongue out offering the boy candy which he took and passed it to his friends. JJ rushed after to monitor the little ones consumption. "Have a little patience," Count D laughed and George looked at his cell, still no call. He wondered what was up with Jhaymes. He claimed he wanted to be his lover and yet he ignored him the day after the declaration. George went through the day withdrawing from the visitors and Ryo and Dee. He remained in his room throughout dinner and went to bed in tears.

Break

It was a somber group that trudged into the consulate on Wednesday. George had spent all of Tuesday in his room eating junk food when he bothered to eat at all. "There is a reasonable explanation I am sure," Ryo patted his arm.

"I am not expecting him to call every day, but a hi, how are you? Would be nice," George said fearing he was doomed to love men who thought nothing of him or his feelings. Rain frowned following them into the consulate, he had a few things he would like to say to Jhaymes, none of them pleasant. When he had called yesterday a maid had said that Jhaymes was indisposed and was not taking calls, even when George had told them his name and that he was dating Jhaymes he could not get through.

"Why don't you guys head off to rehearsal and I will go see if Zarro sent him on some top secret mission," Ryo said dragging Dee with him. Rain took George's hand and lead him down the palatial hallway. The facade of the consulate had vanished as soon as the door of the building closed leaving them in the palace of Arcadia.

"You know it's funny," Rain said trying to lighten George's mood upon entering the spacious room with hard wood floors and walls of windows and mirrors. It looked more like a ballet studio than a recording studio except for the microphone's and headsets. There were also musical instruments strewn about. "Julie's aunt called her mom giving them both grief about her dating me after seeing me in paper kissing you. I told them I was not kissing you."

George laughed and shook his head at Rain. "No matter what you say, the public will prefer to believe the more scandalous story. He fact that you are severely underage is just adding fuel to their self-righteous fire."

"I'm not that young," Rain complained. "In three years I'll be legal."

"What are you planning?" George asked with a giggle moving off to greet the band. He looked down the hall that Ryo and Dee had vanished into and wished to go with them. Instead he went through the paces of tuning up his voice.

Break

Zarro sat on the plush pillow of his throne with a small white kitten in his lap purring loudly in the large throne room. Victoria, as a lioness, sat beside her human looking husband licking another kitten clean despite it's grumbled mewling. "Bath time," Zarro laughed looking at one of the younger litters that was next in line to be bathed by the high queen of Arcadia. Though it squirmed, it dared not run from the room.

"Your majesty," Ryo said bringing the king's eyes back to him. He had posed his question, Zarro had laughed then asked about the small fairy that had wanted to go live with George. "I recall asking if you sent Jhaymes off somewhere," Ryo tried for patience when the king seemed to be ignoring him. Instead of answering he sat the current kitten down and picked up the freshly bathed one to pat down it's fur which stood on end from the queen's tongue while she moved on to the last one waiting. Dee cringed when the large cat licked the cub all over.

"You did, didn't you?" Zarro said dropping his head to the side and gazing at Ryo and Dee. "I didn't, did I?" He asked Victoria who looked up then back down at her cub to finish his bath. "He is here, in his room with Alera."

Ryo and Dee left the room arm in arm. "He's in an odd mood," Ryo remarked to Dee as they headed to the Phoenix rooms in the palace.

"Baby," Dee said when Ryo knocked on the door. "It's not a mood, that cat's as wonky as they come." Ryo nodded in agreement then gasped at the crash he heard on the other side of the door. Ryo sent an alarmed look at Dee before he pushed the door open. He caught a brief glimpse of green and Dee called out. "Jhaymes, Alera."

"We're here," Alera said from behind the wall of the main salon. "We really are indisposed, would you mind coming back next week?"

"We'll be back at work next week, you know we only took an extra week off for our anniversary." Ryo said inching closer to the door. "We came by because I wanted to speak with Jhaymes."

"I'm indisposed, try again next week," Jhaymes said his voice sounding oddly hollow.

"George does not understand why you said you wanted him and then proceeded to ignore him. I think he deserves an explanation." Ryo said annoyed with the secrecy of the siblings.

"I can't see him right now, and I can't dial a phone, will you just tell him that my every heart beat is his."

"Such drivel should come from the one spouting it," Dee said he heard a cough and blast of green flames shot out from the side of the room followed by a sneeze and silver flames.

"You could just call him up and let him know what is going on," Ryo said inching around the corner he halted and gasped, Dee crashing into his back at the sudden stop. They both stared in horror at the two ratty birds that smoldered. Flames and feather's littered the marble floor of their nesting room a separate room from their salon and bedrooms.

"What am I supposed to say?" Jhaymes said his wings drooped at his sides. "Sorry sweetheart, can't take you out, I'm molting."

"Oh," Dee said.

"My," Ryo finished the thought of his lover and sighed. This was a predicament.

Break

Count D sat in his chair sipping his tea and almost hated to sign his name on the bottom of the contract. This was not the first time he had sent a Gokurakachyo out to live with humans, he only hoped that it would not end in such tragedy as the last time. The large wings fluttered in contentment as the man who now owned him carried him out on his arm. Count D sighed praying that this time would be different.  
Powdered Sugre 36

Strange and Beautiful

Rain watched as George went through the vocal workouts. When Daphnus called a halt for a break Rain made his way over to George. "Smile... please," Rain called up a bright wind to lift George's hair around his head. George smiled but the tears in his eyes was enough to make Rain want to pummel Jhaymes, but knew that he stood little to no chance against him.

"I just wish I understood,"George said with a sigh. "I think maybe... I just don't know." George sat down on a stool. George looked out the window to the sky and in his mind he recalled Jhaymes arms around him as they had flown the bright Arcadian skies. "You know, usually Carni-rides make me vilely ill, but... in his arms, I was fine riding that Pegasus."

"You'll see," Rain found himself saying while he sighed. George was so beautiful, he could not imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. "I'll bet wherever he is, he is thinking of nothing but you." George smiled, he hoped so, because he could not help thinking of nothing but him.

Break

"You look like hell," Dee said with a laugh as he looked at Jhaymes. Jhaymes could not even refute the statement. In fact, he sneezed green flames that Ryo deflected from Dee.

"I know, if he see's me like this..." Jhaymes sneezed again and Dee jumped back. "Not to mention I could set him on fire." Jhaymes sat down then held out a wing to Dee. "Ryo is too much for me even at my best. But Dee, could I borrow your arm?"

"What?" Dee backed away.

"I can't hold a pen right now, but I want to send him a message. If you pull one of my feathers, it will be my handwriting." Jhaymes explained offering Dee his wing again. Dee grasped one of the smoldering feathers and pulled afraid that he might hurt Jhaymes. Jhaymes yanked back leaving the pin feather in Dee's hand. Ryo left the room in search of a notepad and came back with elegant stationary. "I'll dictate a letter," Jhaymes said when Dee pulled a chair over and sat down holding the pad of paper. Jhaymes threw his head back and emitted a series of musical notes.

"How am I supposed to write that?" Dee asked as Jhaymes continued to sing then gasped as his arm moved on it's own. He looked down at his hand seeing handwriting not his own. It was a neat script and not a blotch from the inkwell that the feather was dipped in over and over again. Dee smiled and sat still while his hand wrote several pages.

When Jhaymes was silent and his name signed at the bottom of the page he walked over to salon moving his head to indicate that Ryo should follow him. "In the desk, second drawer there is a box." Ryo took the small box and could not help the urge to open it and look inside. He gasped at the intricate necklace that reposed on a tiny black velvet cushion. "I had planned to give it to him after... You know, our first... together..." Jhaymes paused and his nares turned an even darker shade of green.

"I don't think I have ever seen a bird blush." Dee laughed when Jhaymes lowered his head.

"But could you please with the letter, give it to him?" Jhaymes said his eyes drooping.

"Yes," Ryo said closing the box again. Jhaymes went back into the nesting area laying on his mats.

"Can you please leave now?" Alera said coughing white flames she went to lay beside her brother. "We need our rest." Dee nodded his head taking the letter and the box, he and Ryo departed. They walked the halls hand in hand hearing the sound of the rehearsal long before they rounded the corner. Ryo and Dee stood silently in the doorway while George sang with Andy. "Reach out and touch, somebody's hand, make this world a better place, if you can..."

Rain and Kenneth came in singing along. "Just try..."

"If you see an old friend on the street... And he's down, Remember, his shoes could fit your feet..." Andy paused as George stopped singing he looked at Ryo and Dee a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"I can see we are not going to get any more out of you today," Daphnus sighed then glared at Ryo and Dee for interrupting their session. "Go..." Daphnus waved George away then rolled his eyes as he scampered from the area.

"Is he alright?" George asked before Ryo could say anything.

"He is perfectly normal... for him," Ryo explained unsure what to say to George that would not seem weird. "But he will not be out for a few more days."

"Yeah he and Alera are..."Daphnus nearly bit his lip when he received a mental jog from Nestoir.

"They are under a special sort of quarantine for a while," Dee tried to do damage control.

"Yeah, Zarro does not want his palace on fire..." Daphnus paused again having received a stronger kick from Nestoir his brain buzzed a moment then settled down. "Stop that." He demanded turning to glower at the other high prince.

"What's really going on?" George asked looking from the princes to Ryo and Dee then back again.

"Nothing to worry about," Ryo said handing him the letter and the box. "But Jhaymes asked us to give you this."

"You saw him? Can I?" George asked looking down the hall.

"Not in your best interest right now," Dee steered him away from the door and sat him on one of the empty chairs around the room. "He could sneeze and kill you." Dee muttered too low for George to hear, he was not paying attention anyway for Ryo had opened the box showing him the necklace inside. George stared at the large pendant of a rampant bird it's wings spread wide seeming to be made of emerald and diamond flames the white gold and platinum filigree setting gleamed in the sunlight.

"This was made by the same person," George said looking at the bracelet that Jhaymes had given him for his birthday. "The detail is too similar."

"You mean, you don't know," Andy said walking over to George and clicking her wrist together. George gasped as she pulled her sword and showed him the hilt with the deep purple jewels and diamonds. "These were all made by the same person."

George stared at the weapon then at his bracelet and the necklace his heart speeding up and skipping a few beats. Gentle fingers were traced along the design as tears gathered. "Jhaymes made this?" He said the words soft and Ryo watched as the most beautiful smile came to his face. Ryo nudged Dee as Andy backed away leaving George to his letter. Rain sighed seeing George so engrossed in his letter he was jolted as his cell phone began the theme song for Sailor Moon.

"Great," Daphnus complained when Rain excused himself. "Now we are losing you too. If this is going to be the pace of the entire summer, we may as well plan for a New Years release instead of thanksgiving as we had planned, you know friends and family."

"Friends huh," Bikky said with a grin as Rain went off with his phone. "I had to do a report for school, seems more like villains and victims if you ask me. I mean, a bunch of Europeans come over to 'The New World', find a bunch of peaceful tribes and try to steal their land, change their religion and rape their women. Then had the nerve to brand them savages, how fun is that?" Bikky felt a gust of wind around him and looked for Rain only to see him still on the cell. Out the window he saw Wyld Wynd flying by giving him an approving nod.

Daphnus nodded his agreement with Bikky. "But that is not, in a sense, what we celebrate. We should allow the past mistakes of generations long dead to pass away with them. What should be attempted is a remembrance of the proud race that the Natives are. The ideal of two nations coming together in peace and in friendship is what should be the cumulation of the holiday. We are still in times when prejudice, ignorance and hatred are running amok I am hoping that one day our children can honestly say that they have a world where race, creed, species even, does not matter. But I also know that the only way the world will ever know peace is if there is only one man left on it. For surely if one man has something, the other will want more and is willing to fight and die in order to take it."Daphnus sighed looking sad. "Sorry young MaClean, I don't mean to jade you so young."

"Nothing I did not already know," Bikky said patting Daphnus hand he went to call Carol wondering if she would be willing to come over for dinner tonight.

Break

Count D sighed, he looked at the customer, a young woman in all black clothing. Chains hung about her hips and from there dropped down to her knees. Her hair was spiked at least three feet in some places and frizzy in others it too was jet black while black lip stick was on her mouth and Kohl lined her eyes. She had silver piercings in her brows, lips and at least five in each ear. Norma fluttered her wings where she perched on the young woman's shoulder oddly dark against the pale face of the patron. '-Are you sure about this?-' Count D asked in Mandarin to which the bat squeaked and nodded. Count D sighed, then smiled signing his name to the contract. Business as usual. He supplied the incense and the three rules feeling his heart sink in sadness as Norma left the shop. He hoped it would not be the last he ever saw of her.

Break

'Sweetheart,

I am hoping that this letter is finding you well and brings a smile to your face. Even if I am not there to see it I am not so selfish as to deny others the pleasure of the expression. I regret that I can not be with you today, and that there are still some days yet that I must stay away from you. Please know that I would face anything to be at your side, but the one thing I can not face is harm to you which is what would be the ultimate result of my presence. If I have not yet told you, let me do so now... I love you. I never wanted these words to be said in a letter, I was hoping for rose petals and champagne, the glitter of starlight shining in your eyes. As well as my scent all over you from the love we've made.

It is strange to me and beautiful, the things I feel when I am with you, or near you, or even if I should just happen to think of you. I have never met anyone like you so willing to give of yourself. So willing to offer and accept love. You are kind and marvelous in a way that I have never known before. You have won the hearts of the Dragon King and Queen of Arcadia as well the youngest Prince and his consort. You rode a pegasus, and had lunch with mermaids, touched the heart of a soul wounded wind rider, and earned the fierce devotion of a dragon in human skin, young though he may be I sense greatness in Ryo's oldest son.

My heart stood no chance the moment you walked into the consulate, wounded and haunted, brokenhearted and sad, but smiling. You are so brave to face a heartless and cruel world as you do and Oh, my love how I admire you. No, I not only admire you, I adore you. I long for the moment when you are fully mine with the surest passion as the sun displays shining on the world for all to see. The fire in my loins pales in comparison to the fire in my heart that blazes your name in a song of glory. You send me to new heights of delight with just the touch of your lips, your hand could be the death of me and yet I look forward to dieing a thousand deaths in your arms.

Please shed not another tear in despair for my heart is yours and I desire none but you. As soon as I am able I will fly to your side and take you in my arms. Until then I will dream of the shade of your eyes as they gazed upon mine.

My every heart beats a devoted note to only you

Jhaymes

The last piece of the little light green and silver paper fell to George's lap to mingle with the tears he had shed. "George," He looked up to see Rain concerned and smiled brilliantly at the young man. "Are you alright?"

"Oh... Rain," George said carefully picking up the tear stained papers and holding them to his heart. "How is this possible?"

"How? I don't know what you are talking about," Rain said he sat on the floor at George's feet and looked up at him. His eyes shone from within at the sight of George blushing and smiling, crying and yet he seemed delighted. Rain sighed and propped his chin in his folded hands as he gazed at George.

"I... He... Oh gosh," George brought up a hand to his brow as his heart seemed to palpitate, he looked up alarmed as Ryo dashed to his side with his inhaler. "No, no I am fine," George assured Ryo who sighed. "I think... Oh... Gosh."

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked for George's cheeks were red, he was weeping and yet his smile was devastating in its beauty. "Dee and I are on our way to see Alicia now, we'll be a few hours. Do you need anything?" George shook his head and wiped his face on a handkerchief.

"Why is he so wonderful?" George whispered and took the necklace from the box. He held the delicate creation in his hand and brought it to his lips.

"He's in love with you," Ryo said. He took the necklace and went behind George who lifted his hair out of the way so that Ryo could close the clasp. "And you are in love with him." George gasped realizing that it was true. He sat as if stunned allowing his hair to fall around him.

"Dear God, I am aren't I?" George said with a sigh. "What now?"

"Well, you love each other right?" Rain said not sure why he had the sudden urge to weep. "The rest will come from that, you'll see." Ryo took Rain aside before he and Dee left. "Ryo?" Rain said sitting on the window ledge overlooking the bright garden of the Queen of Arcadia.

"Rain... Do you," Ryo paused not sure how to approach such a sensitive subject with his son. "Do you... Like George?"

"Of course I do, he is wonderful and so kind and talented and gosh, beautiful." Rain gushed, turned dark red and shut his mouth. "Who wouldn't like him?"

"I mean seriously," Ryo said and turned Rain to face him when the boy looked away. "Romantically?"

Rain stared out at the garden saying nothing and Ryo watched as he became fascinated with the sight of several elves walking through the garden, a common enough sight that it should have deserved no more than a passing glance. "I...I'm not gay okay," Rain said after a lengthy pause. Rain did not want Ryo to worry about him and he sighed. He thought of the first time he had seen George, of the startled kinship he felt and of Slyphe's ready acceptance of him. "It's just that George is George and he is unique. I want to kiss him and hold him and..." Rain paused when he heard Ryo gasp.

Ryo tried not to be shocked, not only was Rain fantasizing about George, but he thought himself a suitable top. "Rain, George is involved now."

"I know all that and I have Julie, so nothing can come of these feelings." Rain firmed his lips and blinked rapidly. "I just don't understand why I have them, he's a man, I know, but Ryo I think I love him. I want him. We are both involved, so I can't do anything about it."

"Not to mention he is too old for you," Ryo gentled his voice and placed a hand on Rain's shoulder. "You are only fifteen, he is in his twenties."

"You'd have to arrest him," Rain said stepping further away from his fantasy of George.

"And give you a bare-assed spanking," Ryo nodded and laughed when Rain widened his eyes and gaped at him. "It takes two and I have faith that he would do the right thing and turn you down, but I hope you understand that love can take many forms. George is beautiful, no one can deny it and he is talented and all that you say, it is alright to love him, but you can't have him. Besides, Ame-Chan... He is happy now, be happy for him." Rain nodded and hugged Ryo before sending him on his way. Rain rejoined the group for the rehearsal unable to meet Andy's knowing gaze.

Break

Leon returned home from work to find Count D weeping. He leaned over the sofa his cheeks and nose red while his eyes matched, bloodshot and overflowing. He was in full bodied sobs when Leon entered staring at him in horror. "Baby?" Leon rushed to his side unable to fathom what could have upset him. "What happened?"

"Oh, Leon," D sobbed as Leon picked him up and sat with him in his arms. "Today, Norma left the shop and it finally hit me, I mean it really hit me. Everything that happened, everything that it meant. I... I really am barren. I said it the other day so easily and now it feels as if a part of me is gone and... Oh Leon." Count D broke down acknowledging his grief for the first time since his father had explained what Dae had done to him so long ago. He had buried the pain deep, deep enough that he could get through the pregnancy thinking only of the life of his child but now. He could no longer hide from it and he feared it would rend him in two. "I am a Kami, a being of light and life and I can no longer bring forth life. Before Aoi was born the notion was foreign to me, not even a tentative thought. In fact I could not believe I was carrying. I was terrified, but... It is a natural part of me. Of what I am and I... I can't bring forth life."

"Oh no D," Leon said patting the trembling back. "You are light and you are life, you are my life. You and Jewel and Leon Jr. You gave me that, never think otherwise. Chris is able to speak today because of you. You four are my family and I treasure you." Leon assured D he tilted his head back and kissed him deeply. "Please stop crying every tear you shed is like a knife in my soul."

D sniffled then wept anew. "I should have fought him harder, thought to use my powers, something, anything. He tried to abort my child and I was useless."

"No baby, no," Leon said with a lump in his own throat at seeing D so shattered. "You did what you could, which is more than any of us. And you survived and you gave me a son. A beautiful, healthy son. I thank you," Leon kissed D again then stood to his feet. Traversing the long halls was always like an adventure to Leon because he never really knew where he would end up. Somehow, he knew it was the magic of the shop, he always ended up where he needed to be. When he opened the door that appeared before him, he was amazed at the garden on the other side. "I love you D, let me show you." Leon carried D inside with a smile. He refused to shed tears for a future he did not know, but he would indeed celebrate the present and all that it held.

Count D's sniffle turned into a sigh at the feel of Leon's lips on his neck. "Leon," Count D rasped unable to catch his breath swamped under the onslaught of Leon's passion.

"I love you," Leon whispered in Count D's ear his breath warm on the sensitive skin. He drank in each shudder that left D's body, each gasp emitted from his succulent mouth. Moist lips parted and Leon drank his mouth as a thirsty man in a desert laps a bountiful stream groaning at the heady taste of D's arousal. The same sweet scent that had allured him, wild cherry blossoms in bloom, the same exotic taste that ensnared him greeted his mouth and nose. Leon felt as if he came alive his hands almost desperate as they fumbled with D's ties and buttons. This cheongsam seemed unnecessarily fussy and yet he knew the reward would be worth it.

"Will you love me? Leon," Count D sobbed burying his face in the neck that hovered above him in the soft grass. "Will you love me even is I wither from within?"

"As long as you have my love to sustain you, you should not worry about withering." Leon said looking down at D his mismatched eyes shining like jewels under the white wash of pale moonlight. "From the inside out I love you. Your body," Leon licked D from his left shoulder across his chest paying homage to his nipples then moving on to his right shoulder. "You mind," Leon placed a kiss on D's lips sliding his tongue inside he dueled with D's tongue. "Your heart," Leon lay his head on D's chest listening to the pitter-patter of D's fluttering heart. "Every part of you I love," Leon confessed and D looked into his deep blue eyes.

D could not get away from those eyes. Ever since they had met and Leon had sauntered into his shop accusing him of murder and drug trafficking and a host of other crimes, D had been trapped in those straightforward eyes. "Leon, love me," D begged wrapping his silk clad arms around Leon's neck glad when Leon pushed the falling material completely from his body leaving his delicate nude form laying on the pile of rumpling clothes. D tugged at Leon's shirt and with a thought the article was tossed aside. Leon undid his pants he stepped from them and dropped to the grass pulling D into his arms.

"I will, I will love you, I will always love you." Leon promised leaving his mark on D's neck. He moved all over D's body kissing and licking tasting and savoring. Just as D thought he could take no more Leon stopped and placed a large hand on his hip. D gasped to find himself being turned over on his stomach so that Leon could start all over again. Leon paused by the dip in the small of D's back he placed a warm kiss there while his fingers massaged the two peachy globes. "I love you now, yesterday and tomorrow, forever," Leon promised punctuating each word with a kiss to D's cheeks and finishing with a long lick in between them.

The cry that Count D released was music to Leon's ears mixed with pleas in Mandarin a sure sign that D was almost ready. Leon licked further pressing his fingers against the rosebud opening. D relaxed clenching his fingers in the fine garments he lay upon. "Ah... Oh..." Count D managed all thoughts leaving his brain. Leon's fingers always drove him mad. "Leon...Leon.. Inside... Oneigaishimasu," D begged turning over and spreading his legs. Leon chuckled softly taking D into his mouth. Leon pushed three fingers inside and pressed forward with them. He drank every drop as D convulsed underneath him. It was thick, this cream, sweet and addictive and Leon craved it if he was without for more that three days. He was glad that D never made him go without for more than two. "Leon," D sighed panting he reached for Leon and was gratified when his detective crawled over him bringing his legs up. Leon held the appendages with his arms as he placed himself for entry.

Pushing inside was always a delicious adventure in sensation and Leon closed his groaning at the tight feel. His mouth on D earlier and his own pre-release enough to gain him access, but he would have to go slow, go gently, for though D was relaxed from his orgasm, he was still tender inside. Leon wished he had thought to ask D to summon lubrication, but he knew D's pleasure fogged mind would be capable of nothing more than crying his name. It was a thought that pleased him. D hitched his hips meeting Leon's tentative thrusts with desperate movements spurring Leon to move faster inside of him. Leon could not hold back. He knew it would be over soon and he tried to slow his hips from the continued thrusting into D's willing body. D was having none of that. He locked his ankles around Leon's waist and placed a hand on each of Leon's bottom cheeks pulling him in faster and faster. Leon lost his head staring into those eyes he came. Copious amounts of his milky release entered D's body and he coated both of their belly's with another stream, testimony to his own enjoyment. Leon collapsed on top of D panting.

"I want you to tell me something," Leon said kissing D's face, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. "Did I love you when I found out you could have kids, or was it long before that?"

D waited his breath catching in his throat and he found it difficult to swallow. He worked his throat convinced an audible sound would never get through but he was determined to answer Leon. "Before."

"Exactly," Leon said pulling D into his arms. "I will love you long after you can't. Forever." Leon promised his eyes closing. Leon sighed in contentment when he felt D relax against him.

"Forever," D promised laying his head against Leon.

Break

Chihaya sat watching as the waves poured over the sands and thought that the ebb and flow of the ocean was akin to the tidal waves of life. He loved Kagetsuya, but he could not help the guilt at ruining his career back on Eden. Who knows how far Kagetsuya could have gone if he had not had him for a partner? "You're looking down in the dumps." Kagetsuya said sitting beside his little lover on the sand and tucking him in the security of his arms.

"If you hadn't met me, you would probably have children by now," Chihaya whispered. "Sometimes, I wish I could be like the Kami and give you children, but I know that is impossible and I am sorry."

"Who say's it's impossible?" Kagetsuya said raising Chihaya's face. "We are similar in make up to the kami, but our desire for our partner as well as an act of will is needed."

"I don't understand," Chihaya said and wished he had payed more attention in physiology when he had been in school on Eden. Kagetsuya laughed and pressed Chihaya into the sand of their private little area of paradise.

"There is a lot still that I don't understand," Kagetsuya said placing nibbling kisses along his jawline. The sound of the waves was a calming backdrop the the gentle sigh Chihaya released. "If I had known you wanted children, I would have spoken with Lord D a while ago."

"Wait, me?" Chihaya gasped and was unable to say more when Kagetsuya pulled his shirt from him and tossed it to the sand. "I thought you wanted a baby. Whenever Count D or Lord D are over, you play with theirs and say how cute they are."

"Well, they are cute," Kagetsuya sat down beside Chihaya giving up on getting him out of the tiny shorts. Besides, he consoled himself. They had made love on the beach before and the sand got out of hand. It was embarrassing at the cafe the next day with the itching and carrying on they both did. "Doesn't mean I want one. Think about the responsibility that would entail. Maybe one day, but," Kagetsuya shrugged. "I mean, if you want one... I will,"Kagetsuya said with a smile. "Anything you want, I will try my best to get it for you." Chihaya felt tears in his eyes and he got to his feet. Beckoning to Kagetsuya Chihaya turned and ran up the beach. Kagetsuya took a moment to appreciate the slim legs firm and running down the beach before he got up with a laugh ad followed him.

Break

Long fingers drummed together as cold violet eyes watched the chief of police on television. The man was claiming that the crime rate in his city was down. He then went on to explain that he had some of the best officers on the force. The eyes narrowed listening to the officers that were named who had recently or even at one point won medals and honor as well as Arcadian recognition. Safe city huh? He ground his teeth and decided to accept the words as a challenge to his superior ability. "Florian," Dae called and the demon, wearing a female form this time in the hopes of gaining his master's attention and failing utterly as Hamanosuke was still warming the demon's bed. "Call all that will hear and have them assemble."

"Yes sir," Florian fluttered his eyes at Dae and hurried off to do his bidding.

"Listen to me," Dae said when his minions had appeared before him. "There is a nasty little rumor that this city is safe and it insults me. I want you all to go out there and commit any and every crime that you can think of. But avoid the law at all cost, immolate yourself if you have to. I want it to start out small, and get more and more outrageous. Leave no clues, I want the public terrified. When they can't turn to their heroes for answers the city will be ripe... Ripe for the plucking and I am feeling the need for some fresh fruit. Go," Dae pointed to the door and watched as his wraiths and warlocks, demons and scouts left to do his bidding.  
Powdered Sugre 37

Say Hello to the Sun

'LA rocked by Royal invasion'- Last weekend's ball was the epitome of glittering high society. Pitting grand showmanship and fashion with passion and insults. True to form Her Royal Highness doled out insults with great disrespect for lifestyles and earned herself a physical reprimand from the high princess of Arcadia. HRH Calliope demanded some form of restitution even hinting that war could be declared. King Zarro has been quoted as laughing and saying. "I have no desire to engage in this silly squabble. She can declare all she wants, but I won't answer. Call it what you like I'm done with it." The High King of Arcadia laughed again then the line went dead. Princess Andromache has not been concerned with the incident at all and is quoted as saying. "A guest at her ball was having a severe medical emergency and she laughed, then insisted we stay when we were merely concerned for his health. She then decided to mock his and several more guests lifestyles one of them the prince of the eastern fire dragons and his consort. She showed a decided lack of diplomacy to our kingdom and if anyone should have the right to declare war it is Arcadia. And for the record, fifteen year old Rain Cloud MaClean, a prince of Arcadia, was not kissing Boy George, he was trying to administer mouth to mouth resuscitation. Thank you very much." All in all it was an eventful weekend for all.

Ryo sat the paper down and finished eating his eggs. George looked up and smiled at him. "That article was not at all toxic like the other ones."

"No," Ryo said showing George the writer. "This is Jeremy Jameson, JJ's cousin, he's living with the police commissioner."

"The commissioner is waving the flag? Wow, LA really is top notch for queers." George laughed and sipped his tea.

"I wouldn't say that," Dee said coming downstairs and George's eyes widened at the suspenders that held the shiny guns. Ryo had already caused him to drop his tea cup. Bikky, snickering, picked up the mess while Ryo had made him another cup. "We are tolerated because we do our job."

"Those guns probably make the transition a little easier," George said. Dee sat with a smirk and shrug. "We are going back to work today, and the boys are off to their own devices, is there anything you want to do today?" Dee asked watching as George slipped his sausages to Slyphe. The large cat purred rubbing along his legs as she sat and nibbled her treat.

"Actually yes," George said with a smile he looked up when a butterfly flew down and landed on his head. "Ponchi, I've asked you not to sit there." Bells seemed to tinkle, the sound of the fairy laughing. She bounced around a few times her wings fluttering before she hopped onto the table barely missing his breakfast as she landed. "Can you take me to Angel's boutique? He wants to work on a few designs with me." Ponchi folded her arms and sat on the edge of his plate her little face screwed in a pout. George reached down and allowed her to sit on the palm of his hand. He held her up to eye level appreciating the way the sun glinted off her bright blue hair and wings. "Would you like to come with me?" Ponchi leaped from his hand and tinkled spilling little flecks of dust. Slyphe, at George's feet, sneezed and looked up at the fairy with displeasure. "Alright, but you are not riding in my hair," George said and opened his pocket. Ponchi giggled and dived right in. He felt his pocket moving and looked down to see the tiny fairy moving his lip gloss and spare bobby pins around.

Rain laughed as things began to tumble out of George's pocket that the fairy tossed out. "Looks like she is getting comfortable."

"Hey," George complained picking up his things. He stared in awe as a tanned young woman with pointed and tufted ears and long bushy tail wearing white gauze handed him the lipstick. "Slyphe," He said staring at the new form of the young woman. "That's how you opened the door to my room,"George accused to which Slyphe laughed and shifted back to her lynx form. George wondered at the sudden change until he heard the doorbell.

"It's Erick and Terry, we are supposed to go to the park today, we'll take Lyo." Bikky said getting to his feet to answer the door. Bikky had just opened the door when Peter dashed past him. Ponchi squeaked and hid away in George's pocket.

"George, George," Peter said his eyes shining in glee. "Don Magely wrote that you were kissing everyone. Kiss me too." Peter puckered his lips and George stepped back as Erick pulled Peter back.

"I like that, if I so much as look at anyone," Erick groused looking at Rain. "You are bawling at me," Erick said with red cheeks he turned back to Peter. "And here you are begging a kiss off the man."

"I can't help it, he's so..." Peter sighed and tried to walk over to George but was stopped by a hissing Slyphe. "What?" Peter asked the snarling cat. "Only Rain's allowed?"

"I wasn't kissing him," Rain grumbled shaking his head he pulled his hair back attempting to sooth his cat. "You should read more than cheap society mags."

"The only one I will be kissing is Jhaymes," George announced sticking his tongue out he patted his pocket and waited for Ryo and Dee to finish up getting ready.

"Boys," Ryo said putting his jacket on over his weapons. "Since you are now fifteen and on summer break your new hours are ten and eleven." Bikky and Rain grinned, promised to be responsible and headed out. Erick looked sullenly at Peter and stomped out careful not to touch his young lover. "And Peter, Rain is right," Ryo said. "Don Magely is trash talking scum. Don't believe anything he writes."

Yeah," Dee laughed putting his jacket on. "He will have you believing we all have random orgies and George is the ringleader."

"What's an orgy?" Lyo piped up.

"You will immediately wipe that word from your vocabulary," Ryo said sending the boys off with a warning look at Dee while George laughed.

Lyo nodded then turned to Rain and Bikky. "Can we get ice cream?"

Break

Angel squealed in delight when George entered the shop and ushered him back to his work room. As soon as the door closed Ponchi left his pocket to perch on George's head amidst the ribbon tied braids. "Keeping a fairy in your pocket, how appropriate." Angel joked as he pulled out his fabrics.

"Oh stop," George tapped his arm then moved Ponchi from his head. "I don't know why you like it up there. Now, let's see," George sat down with a pad of white, lace cut paper. "Mind if I write a letter first?"

"No go ahead, I'll go get us some lunch," Angel left George alone in his work room with his paper.

"Ponchi," George said summoning the little fairy. "Are you sure you can deliver this to Jhaymes?" Ponchi hopped up and down and George took it to mean yes. Her tinkling and sprinkling of dust covering his hands. George smiled and tickled her with his pinkie then settled down to write. When Angel returned to the room it was to find George deeply engrossed in his letter.

"Dumpling!" George looked up as Torcha entered with Angel helping him to carry the trays of food. "Since Ryo and Dee went to work and the boys are off on their vacation I decided to be the dragon at your side today." George smiled at her then went back to his letter while Angel set his soup, sandwich and iced tea around him.

"Thank you Angel, thank you Torcha for assuring my safety." George added a few more lines to his letter then freshened his lipstick. Angel giggled when George pressed his lips to the page leaving an imprint. "Alright." George sealed the envelope after rubbing each page on his wrist to seal in his scent for Jhaymes. "Are you sure?" Ponchi grabbed the letter in her tiny hands vanishing out the window before George could ask her again. "Torcha, do you really think the incubus will come after me again?"

Torcha sat down and nibbled a large turkey leg that Collins had made for her. "It is not in the nature of that beast to give up." Torcha said she adjusted her lemon yellow and emerald green skirt around her knees and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "But do not worry, he'll get what's coming to him." George smiled at the tiny dragon queen. He began to eat his lunch with a great smile on his face. When they began to go over fabrics and designs Torcha became bored. "I am going to go peruse your racks Angel. I'll smell if something comes near the vicinity." Torcha waved at them then vanished into the boutique.

Break

The chief paced inside of Ryo and Dee's office. "There has been a wave of crime since you guys decided that you needed an extra week off."

"This is petty street stuff," Dee said tossing the file back at the chief. "Pick pockets, burglary, corner store lifting, uniforms can handle it. When you get a homicide, come see us." Ryo hid his smirk behind his coffee mug. Tasting the foul brew he coughed. It had been too long since he had drank the concoction he feared his immunity was gone. "You okay?" Dee asked getting up to pat Ryo on the back.

"Yeah, don't drink the coffee," Ryo pushed the cup aside. "Tastes like Slyphe used it for dunking her vermin in." Ryo gave one last cough then addressed the chief. "Sir, he is right. This is not our department. I do regret that the petty criminals have taken this opportunity to grow more bold in their endeavors, but perhaps increasing the number of patrols of uniforms and maybe even have on duty cops out of uniform on the streets that would deter the crime rate."

"Yes, well that is what I planned, I just thought you should know," The chief blustered leaving the office.

"Ever the diplomat," Dee said placing a kiss behind Ryo's ear. He was still nibbling the appendage when Leon entered the office.

"Welcome back boys," Leon grinned then handed them the file he was working on. "Odd case here, a channel swimmer was found dead."

"Homicide?" Ryo flipped open the file.

"Has to be," Leon said with a grim smirk.

"Cause of death?" Dee sad peering over Ryo's shoulder.

Leon sighed then sat down on an empty chair. "He drowned."

Break

Torcha looked through the elegant clothes made in fun patterns and selected a few. She moved on to long shirts and short skirts just as an obnoxiously familiar face wandered into the shop. He moved over to a table where a group of young girls were sipping floaties. Collins' version of root beer floats except the patron chose their own ice cream flavor and soda. Don Magely sat down with the girls. "Hey there girls. I hear that Boy George entered this Cafe a while ago. Can you tell me what he had to eat?" Don asked looking around for George knowing full well that he was not out there having peeped in through the window for some time.

"We don't know what he had for lunch. Angel and some beautiful woman carried in covered trays a while ago. She came back out." One of the girls said sipping from her straw.

"We are waiting for him to come out so we can get his autograph. We love coming here, we have seen Rain and Bikky, all of the Arcadians at one point or another as well as the famous detectives."

"That's nice," Don said looking at the closed office door. "How long have you girls been waiting?"

One of them looked down at her watch then smiled. "This is our third hour waiting. But we'll wait all day if we have to, we are big fans of Boy George."

"Three hours huh?" Don said with a knowing grin. "Wonder what they are finding to keep occupied in there." Don stood and went to listen at the door.

Break

Ponchi flew in through the window and Jhaymes gasped. He coughed a blast of Green flames and the little fairy covered herself in a bubble of shining bubble of light. "What's that you have there?" Jhaymes stepped forward leaving a trail of feathers smoldering on the floor . "That's from George," Jhaymes shuffled over and sat down. "Will you show it to me?" Ponchi bobbled in the air she opened the envelope and pulled out the first page holding it up in front of Jhaymes. The scent of Gardenia's came to him.

Dearest Jhaymes,

I was delighted to receive your letter. Such raw emotions. I admire your honesty and bravery. I fear that I feel the same for you. Yes, there it is, out for all to see... I love you. I was shocked and amazed by this fact, and yet delirious with happiness. I have met many people in my life and yet not one of them was as honest and caring as you. You genuinely care for me. Thank you for being as wonderful as you are. I was afraid of myself, maybe I love too fast, maybe I love too much, but I promise that I won't fear love. I won't not ever. If I feel an emotion I will declare it, so let me say again, I love you...

Jhaymes continued reading the letter feeling his heart swell as George promised to be patient and wait for him to return. There were a few spicy references that made Jhaymes long for his human form and the ability to make good on George's promises of passion. The letter finished with the signature, Your sweetheart, Georgie

Ponchi tinkled a giggle while Jhaymes sang an answering letter to her. Keeping her eyes closed so as not to read the private letter she allowed her small form to be used for the romantic purpose smiling brightly. Ponchi flew out of the window the same way she entered only followed by four friends.

Break

Angel laughed in delight clapping his hands as George drew several circles on a jacket they were designing. "Chains here, gold... No, white gold and jewels." George laughed aloud when Angel jumped up and down. "Yes darling perfect, right there." Angel cooed loudly reaching over George's shoulder he drew a few lines here and there. "Yes! Yes!"

"Marvelous," George laughed pushing his hair back he leaned over the desk. "This is delightful, we must do it more often."

Don stood outside the door then brought up his hand held recorder. "I am standing outside the work room of Angel Shunard, the designer to the stars and royalty. He has been inside for hours with Boy George while his known lover, Tom Collins, is working away in the kitchen. What are they finding to do? I can't tell you but I did overhear the words. Yes, Yes, right there, chains and Marvelous. Words spoken by both the occupants of the room. I hope no one here will leave with a broken heart yet it seems as if trouble follows Boy George wherever he goes. Last week at the mall several tables were turned over as he started a fight with his ex lover after they were cozying up with a bowl of sweets which Jon was seen to be licking from his face. The next night at a ball honoring Princess Calliope, he claimed that a knight of Arcadia was his boyfriend and spent the evening dancing with him. Jon and this knight almost came to blows. He has been staying with Detectives MaClean and Laytner and speculation about the level of the physical relationship escalated when Boy George was seen stroking MaClean's bottom in public and the two were later filmed buying lingerie and sexual lubricant. LA may not be ready for the revolution of Boy George and we will all breath a sigh of relief when he heads back to his side of the pond."

"Hello," Don looked down at Torcha when she appeared beside him just as the door opened and Angel bounced out. Don dismissed the small Asian woman turning his eyes to Angel and George.

"Ah..." Angel turned his eyes to Don and lowered his brows. "What are you doing here?"

"Just fishing around for a random interview." Don smiled winking at George standing behind Angel. "Are you willing?"

"No," George stalked past Don but paused when Don asked loudly. "Is it true that Ryo likes it when you kiss his ears?"

"I never kiss his ears, I wouldn't know," George groused.

"Well, where do you kiss?" Don asked his leer enough to turn George's stomach.

"Have you ever had a spiked dildo stuffed up your arse?" George asked his cheeks red with disgust at the slimy journalist. George shoved away from the man taking Queen Torcha's arm he escorted her to a table in the cafe. "Rude is what he is."

"Does he annoy you?"Torcha asked looking back at Don just as he replayed his earlier recorded message.

George rolled his eyes and answered. "Severely." Unsure why Torcha seemed so deep in thought.

"That will be in the paper in the morning unless you give me a counter interview. If I have nothing else to print..." Don let the words hang in the air with a heavy sigh as if he regretted his choice. "What will your boyfriend think when he reads this?"

"Print what you want,"George fumed his voice rising drawing the attention of several of the patrons who had yet to notice that he had left the work room. "You filthy wanker. Those involved know the truth and Jhaymes trusts me." George said omitting the fact that Jhaymes would be able to smell another on him so he really had no reason to fret about the article.

"Listen here, you cross-dressing freak," Don said close to George all pretense of congeniality vanished as he spoke low so that only George could hear. Torcha bristled as her keen Dragon senses picked up every word. "I will launch an ad campaign against you so vile you'll have no choice but to leave the country in shame complete album or not."

"Are you threatening me?" George narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me," Torcha said. She was all smiles as she interposed her body in between the two men. "If you need something to print, why not interview me?"

"Who are you?" Don asked giving her a once over spending an obnoxious amount of time staring at her bosoms.

"If you did more than try to sniff out scandal," Angel said standing beside Torcha keeping George away from him. "You would recognize the Eastern Dragon Queen of Arcadia, her majesty Torcha." Angel and George bowed at the title to which Torcha released a cute giggle.

"Queen huh, sure, let's go somewhere we can talk... alone." He waggled his brows at the lovely young woman before him and inclined his head to Angel's office. Without asking Angel he escorted Torcha inside and shut the door.

"He'll meet a sticky end for sure," George gasped at the soft words spoken near his ear. "Hello pretty," Heaven said her white garments seeming to glisten in the bright sunlight. "Ryo and Dee are going to be a little late tonight, so when you are done here, Torcha is to bring you to the shop. The Honlon would like to keep you in her garden until they can retrieve you."

"Oh, but Ponchi won't know where to find me," George said worried about the tiny fairy.

"Ha ha," Heaven laughed patting his arm. "Pretty should not worry about such things. Go sit and work on your songs. Ponchi will find you just fine, especially if you are in the shop." George thought for a moment more unsure about leaving the little butterfly alone. "She'll be there, you'll see." Heaven said and George sat down with a cup of spiced chai. He did indeed pull out his journal and begin to write. It was not long before Torcha joined him. "To the shop then?" Heaven asked giving Torcha a wide grin. George was lost in thought and did not notice the secret smiles that passed between

the queen and the hybrid.

Break

Leon walked with Ryo and Dee to the shop just as Bikky and Rain arrived with Lyo and Chris. "Wow, boys, just made it." Dee joked checking his watch. "Chris, does Little D know you are out this late?"

"Yeah, he said I could stay with Rain and Bikky, we were at Erick and Terry's playing their new dragon quest game. Rain beat it in one sitting, we never even got a chance to play it was just cool to watch him at it." Chris gushed he was silent as the door opened and he saw George sitting on the sofa looking drawn and worried. Lyo sat beside him patting his arm. "Georgie," Chris hopped over. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hello Chris," George said trying to smile at the young man. "Ryo, Dee, I fear I may have made a grave mistake."

"What happened?" Ryo said sitting beside George while Count D rolled his eyes and handed Kurayami to Leon.

"He's just worried about Ponchi, she never showed up. Torcha left him with the Honlon in her garden and he fell asleep losing track of time. Here it is eleven and she is still not here."

"I sent her off with a letter to Jhaymes, she should have been back by now."

"You don't think... oh no," Ryo said aghast. "Do you think Jhaymes sneezed on her?" Ryo whispered to Dee who shrugged.

"Georgie no leaking," Aoi toddled up to him and patted his knee. "Ponchi stopped for dew drops with her friends, she's coming."

"Dew... Drops?" George asked looking at the cherubic features before him.

Aoi nodded, "in Queen Vickie's garden." Ryo tried not to laugh at hearing the shortened version of the high queen of Arcadia's name. Just as George relaxed Ponchi and four swans flew into the shop. Ponchi carried a letter on green and silver parchment, while the swans bore three dozen mixed blooms. George laughed cuddling the little blue bit of sparkling fairy in his hands glad to have her back. He even promised that she could ride all the way home in his hair.

Break

Three Days Later

"Another case," Leon said when he joined JJ, Jill, Ryo and Dee in their conference room next to Agent Miaka's office. "Arcadian?"

"No, not really CIA either," Ryo said sharing his file with Ryo. "Seems some slime ball Journalist, Don Magely has come up missing. His wife called in and said he never came home after going after a pop star. She suspects foul play."

"Who was the pop star?" Leon asked and Ryo sighed showing him a picture. "Oh, dear." Was all Leon could say as he looked at the picture of George.

"They are recording today right?" JJ asked Ryo who nodded having dropped them all off with Dee just a few hours ago.

Ryo stalled at the door. "Daphnus is not going to like our disrupting his session just to ask George a few questions that we could ask when we got home tonight."

"Yeah," Dee said pulling Ryo in for a kiss. "His tantrum will be hilarious."

Daphnus stroked the keys of the piano as one would a lover while Rain sang softly. George sat beside Andy watching the two with a sigh. Ponchi perched on his head looking like a beautiful hair pin resting above his ear. He was just about to comment when a warm breeze drifted over him. It felt for a moment as if flames caressed him, but he was not harmed. George looked up at the doorway ignoring Ryo and Dee his eyes lit on Jhaymes as he entered the room with Torcha and Laton. Laton pointed to George but found the action to be useless for Jhaymes eyes had found George and stayed. George wondered why Jhaymes looked... he could not think of the right word, but Jhaymes seemed, brighter to him. Sleeker somehow. As if he had been fine tuned. Daphnus sighed giving up on his plans to have George record today.

"We're never going to finish," he sighed as George dashed to Jhaymes. George gasped in shock to be caught up in Jhaymes strong arms and spun around before he was set on his feet. Still dizzy from the spinning he was quite limp when Jhaymes sealed their lips. "Ryo and Dee, you may as well let us in on what you are doing here," Daphnus said cross with the two who had every intention of disrupting his recording session.

"George is a murder suspect... If the missing person is dead that is," Leon said announcing his presence with a laugh.

"What are you talking about? Dumpling would never!" Torcha said standing in front of George who was still ensconced in the circle of Jhaymes strong arms.

"Ryo, Dee..." Rain said stepping away from the microphone. "Murder?" Rain felt a strange sense of vertigo that he attributed to shock as he stared out of the large picture windows in their studio seeing the blue sky with a smattering of white fluffy clouds and not seeing them or the gryphon's that flew by. It had to be shock for he sucked in air and tried to speak only to blow out the air again.

"Holy cow... Who? When would he have the time? He is always with one of us... a dragon at all times." Bikky demanded looking at George with disbelief where the man stood trembling on the shiny hardwood floors. "I would like to agree with Torcha, he really does not seem the type. Look at him."

"I never killed anyone." George said sadly as he recalled a friend that was in fact found dead in his home of a drug overdose. It had been the catalyst to his own recovery prompting him to call a doctor and confess his addiction begging aid.

"Well, Don Magely is missing and his wife said he was last seen trying to interview you." Dee smirked then sat down with a soda. " I can't blame you if you did, but I don't think you did." Dee handed Ryo his soda so that he could finish it off.

"Of course I didn't..." George protested. "He showed up and..."

Torcha slid away from George as he continued his explanation to Dee who wrote down every word. She pulled Ryo aside and whispered three words in his ear. Ryo choked, sputtered and spit his soda onto Dee.

"Damn baby, you okay?" Dee got up and patted Ryo on the back. Torcha moved away from Ryo and went to stand behind Laton.

Ryo settled down and leveled a glare at his grandparents. "Now, now Snap Dragon." Laton held out his hands trying to placate his grandson. "Let's all remain calm."

"Calm would be if he were cheating on his wife and holed up in a hotel somewhere," Ryo ground out. "Calm would be if he were selling drugs to prostitutes and got himself a disease and died in a back alley." Ryo said his eyes losing their human veneer and shining darkly at his grandparents as he considered arresting them both. "Calm would even be if he were a mafia kingpin with Scorpio's children and got knifed in the back." Laton smiled softly at Ryo hoping that he would settle down so that they could try to explain. "That would be calm."

"I don't understand," George said feeling tears and felt Torcha at his side trying to pull him into her arms but Jhaymes held him closer resisting her pull.

"There now Dumpling," Torcha patted George's back. "They can't really prove anything."

"But I didn't..." George said he pulled his inhaler and puffed. What madness was this, sure Don had been annoying, but George had dealt with annoying before and had not resorted to murder. Sure he had thought about life without Don asking him rude questions and twisting his words, but he would not, would not, would not kill the man! "I didn't I swear it."

"We know..." Ryo said giving his grandmother a heated glare. "She... ate... him."

"What?!" Dee yelled as the entire group of assembled royale went silent. George said nothing. Feeling lightheaded he dropped into Jhaymes in a dead faint.

"But he was saying really nasty things about Dumpling," Torcha said to the suddenly silent room.  
Powdered Sugre 38

Fire WORKS

"Sweetheart, sweetheart."

"Georgie, Georgie."

"Oh... Dumpling, Dumpling."

"Sweetheart," George opened his eyes waving away the offensive smelling object being waved in front of his nose. Lord D smiled having arrived to find them all in a panic. Jhaymes carried George to a couch to lay him down.

"Lucky for you all that I had a check up today," Lord D laughed softly. "I sense no illness, but more like an overload. What happened?"

"Torcha ate Don Magely," Rain said weakly his finger pointing at the dragon queen.

"It's rude to point," Lord D said as if the young man had not just said that a dragon ate a human. Rain dropped his arm to his side. "Are they running out of stags and elk here that you have to go to earth and eat humans?"

"No, he was printing really nasty things about Dumpling," Torcha said her lip firm as she defended her reason for devouring the journalist.

"Why is everything always food with you?" Jhaymes demanded as George's eyes focused on the hovering people around him. "You call him Dumpling, the small MaClean is Giblet and..."

"Mind your tongue when speaking to my wife, or you will be food to me," Laton stepped up to Jhaymes.

"Please don't eat him," George got to his feet and rushed between the dragon and the phoenix.

"No one's eating anyone," George looked over at the small man that seemed to enter the studio on accident. He paused and looked around at the occupants of the room as they bowed to High King Zarro.

"Blasted Feather head," Laton grumbled after completing his bow to his king.

"Jhaymes, Xi is here he is with Alera now, but he says you wanted him to meet someone." Zarro yawned widely and for a moment George was transfixed by the sight of the long canines in the human mouth. "Now will someone please tell me what is going on... not you Daphnus, I do want to make it to dinner on time. Victoria gives me a stern look if I am late.

"I'll explain," Torcha volunteered shifted from her human form to something fierce that George had never seen before. He stared up at the deep green, black and silver scaled creature where she stood to one side of the studio. "There was this vile human," Torcha began her words booming from her gut with a breath of hot air. "He was saying horrid things about my Dumpling and some not so nice things connected to our Snap Dragon. I know my Snap Dragon can handle his own, but look at him," Torcha turned her large head to George who had effectively hidden himself behind Jhaymes. "He was crass, and so... I ate him. He wasn't even all that tasty either."

"Oh I feel so sorry for you," Ryo said folding his arms still glaring at his grandmother. "You should not have eaten him in the first place. How are we supposed to solve this. We can not leave it with a simple, vague, it's an Arcadian matter, and has been solved. American government officials will soon become tired and aggravated with this unknown kingdom that causes such dissension in the public. We can't cold it either. We do not cold cases, we solve cold cases and I will be damned if we make one."

"Snap Dragon, please calm down." Laton tried to placate Ryo.

"You are not to set foot on American soil until we get this done with," Dee said to Torcha who pouted and shifted back to her human form. "Laton, if we need a dragon to keep George would you be willing?" Dee asked the king of dragons who nodded hoping his acquiesce would please Ryo. "At least we can trust you not to eat anyone who writes trash."

"Just because I wouldn't eat him doesn't mean he would still be alive." Laton said with a grin. "He could be roasted and swept out to sea, stepped on, clawed, fed to T-Chan, I hear it's been a while since he had human, he might be a little jealous that Torcha did not save him any."

"T-Chan... That... I mean, Christopher's pet?" George asked feeling lightheaded again. Lord D showed him the vial and he clung to Jhaymes willing himself not to faint. George felt the ground rumble then begin to shake. He held on to Jhaymes afraid that there was a quake going on. He turned around to see that the source of the rumbling was a large white lion with wings rolling on the floor with laughter. "You're all mad!" George said and ran from the room in tears.

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes ran after him not wanting George lost in the palace. He found him sitting on a balcony overlooking the Aurous sea. "Sweetheart."

"Hold me," George clenched his hands on the railing and sighed when Jhaymes stood behind him and held him tight. "Looking out there, I wonder what is under those waves you know?" George sniffled. "Is it whales and fish, or something more deadly. Friendly mermaids or a murderous Kraken?"

"Both, all of the above really, though the sea Dragons live in the Drak'Kon Ocean on the other side of the world." Jhaymes said feeling George's heart thud erratic in his frame. Pressing George's back firmly against his front Jhaymes splayed his hands over George's waist. "This is you know? This is another world."

"I think it is starting to sink in," George said and turned around in Jhaymes arms. "Kiss me." Jhaymes was delighted to comply. He pulled George in close and pressed their lips together. George sighed opening his mouth he met Jhaymes tongue with his own losing himself in the feel of those sweet lips. George sighed leaning into Jhaymes his body straining forward. Jhaymes leaned into George his hands roaming the cloth covered back straying down in a southerly direction. George gasped pushing his hips forward as Jhaymes palmed his bottom. Feeling the fingers knead George moved his mouth away and Jhaymes latched onto his neck. "You really do like my bum."

"Ummm," Jhaymes said and pushed the large vest and long top up. His hands came in contact with the pants George wore and he groaned sliding his hands along the band. "Oh... we can't, we can't." Jhaymes backed away and George gave and audible groan.

"Why?" George looked around. "No one is here, it's just us, or even if you are worried about the people who could walk by... Where is your room?"

"That's not it," Jhaymes said breathing heavily his body clamoring to get closer to George. "Lord Suzaku is here, I called him. It would be rude to..." Jhaymes said no more as George dropped to his knees. "Oh... Oh... Oh... what are you doing?" George said nothing, he simply smiled and yanked Jhaymes pants to his knees. Jhaymes gasped at the warm, wet tunnel that sucked him in. He moaned feeling his knees go weak he leaned back against the wall as George's head bobbed. "George, Sweetheart," Jhaymes said his whimper bubbling over George. Jhaymes had never been held so tenderly. Kisses rained over him and long slow licks followed by deep sucking. "Oh... Sweetheart...You should stop that now," Jhaymes tried losing his hands in George's abundant hair. Instead of pulling him Jhaymes lifted his hips pushing himself further into George's mouth. "You have to stop that now."

"Um hm," George said pulling back but leaving his lips in contact. "You're gone," George smiled and swallowed Jhaymes whole. Jhaymes tried to stifle, he really did, but he cried out as he came. Jhaymes began to slide down the wall just as George got to his feet and helped him to stand.

"What the heck was that?" Jhaymes asked when he could catch his breath and speak with some semblance of normalcy.

"What?" George said wiping his mouth on a handkerchief. "You never had a blowjob?"George asked with a giggle as he pulled out his lipstick and re-applied. "I thought you had a lover... didn't you guys sleep together?"

"We didn't do that," Jhaymes said and George widened his eyes as he stared at Jhaymes.

"You never... never..." George said helping Jhaymes to re-fasten his pants.

"We, kissed a lot, his mouth and he liked when I licked his chest, but then," Jhaymes shrugged. "I would enter him, or well, he... would... well... me." Jhaymes explained his face red.

"There you are," Jhaymes and George both turned horrified eyes to the tall blond man that, despite the bright hair color appeared to be Asian.

"Lord Suzaku..." Jhaymes gasped. "This is George."

Break

"Okay," Ryo said pacing with his fingers pressed to his forehead. "You've finally gone and done it," Ryo said to Torcha. "We may have to retire and hide Arcadia for a few years until this blows over."

"Snap dragon you are over reacting," Laton grumbled and steam blew from his nose. In a human guise the action caused few raised brows.

"I have an idea," Bikky said sitting next to Zarro looking absurdly small next to the large white lion. Zarro flexed his wings then settled them around the young man. "You know, Andy and Nes and well the Royale have dopple-whats-it's. Fairies and Elves that can make themselves look like them when suspicion is high that their real lives could be connected to Arcadia. So what if we had you guys find Don Magely in a hotel room doing something illegal with an Arcadian subject. Preferably minor, so that you would have the right to haul him before the king. Then claim he resisted arrest and send his body home for burial."

"That would be a good idea," Dee began. "Except for the fact this his body is currently a pile of steaming dragon doodie."

"No, no, that could work," Torcha said while Laton beamed a proud smile at his little dragonling, as they both called Bikky and Lyo. "It does not have to be his body, just a body. Count D can make it look like him and no one needs to know about my little indiscretion."

"No," Zarro said and Bikky got to his feet at the unsettling feeling of Zarro's voice rumbling the floor underneath his bottom. "If we want it to be believable better get the best at the duplication, better get Sofu D."

"But will he do it?" Torcha asked twisting her fingers showing the first sign of guilt at her actions. "You know he can be a stubborn git that I have contemplated having for dessert on many occasions."

"You know what O-Ji-Sama," Ryo said coming to stand in front of her. He looked down at her human form and sighed. "This world is full of people that will annoy you, or insult you, or say something nasty about someone you love, but that does not mean you can eat them. I understand that you love deeply and your only desire is to protect those that you love, but America was founded on freedom. The freedom to say what you choose. To be what you choose, and to live in the manner you see fit. Just because someone says something you don't like, you can't kill them." Ryo sighed when it seemed as if the ancient dragon before him did not understand. "I know what it means that you gave George a nick name, you think of him as one of your kits, a baby," Ryo said to Rain and Bikky who looked confused at the word.

"Not just a baby," Xi said entering the studio with George and a red faced Jhaymes. "No Ryo, it goes deeper, she does not see him as a baby, she sees him as her baby." George gasped looking at the queen of the eastern fire dragons. "My guess is... He threatened you, didn't he?" Xi asked George. Looking away from the odd man that had asked Jhaymes three times already if he was sure of George's gender, George sighed. "So to protect you, she did what any mother would. The females of any species are far more dangerous than any male could ever be. Especially when protecting her young. He decided that it would be his choice, his freedom," Xi looked at Ryo with raised brows. " To threaten someone who he thought was weaker than him not knowing the allies he had... And he got eaten. Don't try to use your logical American human absolutes here kid, it won't work."

Laton smirked looking at the elaborate cheongsam the master phoenix wore. "Now that's one bird I can deal with." Xi smiled and Ryo deflated sitting next to Dee.

Torcha went over to George and took his hand. She admired the silver polish on the nails and smiled up at him. "I will never be sorry that I disposed of the vile trash, but I am so sorry that it upset you. I am sorry that it might cause you trouble snap dragon." Torcha said looking at Ryo the back at George. "But, dumpling, you want to stay here and finish your album, he said he would make you leave. Then he called you that horrid name. And once we were alone," Torcha rumbled and thick smoke curled around her that she waved away with a delicate hand. "I won't give the details. But before I even realized I had moved, I was swallowing. It was too late to even spit him out."

"Torcha, if you want to adopt him," Laton said patting his wife's arm. "I won't mind, he is sweet, for a human."

"But, both of my parents are still alive," George said with a small smile. "And I am a little old to be adopted."

"Your human rules mean nothing here." Laton waved away the words.

"I am glad to hear about your parents," Torcha smiled. "Think about it though, like Bikky says about his two dads. While one dad is cool, two is awesome. The same can be said for sets of parents." George laughed then went to sit beside Ryo and collect his thoughts. Ryo inhaled near him and his face turned red.

"What?" George asked when Ryo stared aghast at him. "Oh... You can smell it?" He whispered to Ryo. George grinned and stuck his tongue out wiggling it and smiled. Jhaymes, watching blushed anew as it came to him that again, George had pleasured him, and he had not reciprocated. Remorse crashed on him and Jhaymes went to the piano his fingers moved over the keys softly. At the pretty melody George gasped for it seemed as if each chord touched him. Not in a sexual way, but tenderly, his eyes, his lips, his cheeks. George closed his eyes to better appreciate the soft music that had no effect on the other occupants in the room aside from being a pretty melody.

"Seduce him on your own time," Nestoir said hanging up his cell. "I just got a call from Washington. Apparently Calliope has complained to her sister and challenged our best warriors to a duel, sort of like the Olympics, no hostilities, just a showing of our skills compared to theirs."

"Sounds fun," Dee said with a laugh.  
"Not quite," Nestoir said and sighed. " That is why Washington called me. They said they have no problem with us honoring the challenge, but if we do then the participants can not stay in America during the trials. They are not revoking citizenship, as soon as the competition is over you will return home."

"They are kicking us out of America!" Ryo said then glared at Torcha.

"No, not exactly," Nestoir said. "You can visit your friends, and shopping and the concerts and interviews that Brian has us scheduled for, but your home is to be closed down for the duration. America wants to remain on amicable terms with both countries.

"I'll do more than slap that wench," Andy ground out folding her arms.

"I guess we'll go home and pack," Bikky sighed. "Moving into the palace... fun." Bikky thought of Carol knowing her aunt would have a problem with her staying at the Consulate for any extended periods of time. They had limited time as it was and it had been almost a week since he had done more than kiss her. Bikky ground his teeth in frustration.

"You don't seem pleased, I thought you liked the palace." George said he looked in a mirror and gasped. He was quick to pull out a handkerchief and wipe a spot off his neck.

"I do, but Carol... We never have time to be alone." Bikky said his face screwed into a frown.

"Well there are ways to improvise," George said then he grinned feeling a warm wind that he knew had to come from Jhaymes. "You know..." George stuck his tongue out at Bikky and raised his brows.

George gasped when Dee took his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Are you advising my son to perform cunnilingus?"

"Possibly," George laughed with a flirtatious giggle.

"You're a man of varied and interesting experience." Dee said his brows raised as he looked at George. "You would never advise something you yourself have not done and found to be enjoyable."

"Experience is not a bad thing," George said with a grin.

"I never said it was." Dee grinned then looked back at Jhaymes still sitting at the piano. He shook his head. Those two had a lot to work out, but he hoped that it would all be fine in the end.

Break

Bill sighed pacing the confines of his hotel room. This was the second time he had died. And all for his needs. Would he change his actions if given another chance? No. He wanted that human and he would have him. Bill held up the scarf with a smile. Taking the scarf from the rehabilitation center had been one of the best things he could have ever done. Oh yes, Bill thought fingering the satin material in a bright print. He would have him indeed.

Break

Jeremy was incredulous. He re-read the note on his desk with something akin to awe. "Jerry, guess what! The Royale and all affiliated have called us back. They said of all the things written about them yours was less offensive. You are to do a tv interview with Macy. This is your big chance to make it onto the screen! You lucky duck you. Better have your questions ready, show time is next week!" Jeremy sat the note down and sighed. Dotty always used too many exclamation points but today he had to agree with his assistant. "!" It was all he think. Wait til he told Berkeley. Just as the excited bubble hit him he deflated. JJ, his cousin, was married to Lord D, a Count of Arcadia, he was the natural choice. It was not his merit, or his hard work. But he was not fool enough to turn down the offer. Jeremy looked at the note again then sighed. Well he had better get to work on those questions.

Break

George sat his make-up case down with a sigh. Jhaymes tried to pull him into his arms only to have George move away. They had been back at Ryo and Dee's house for two days. Two days that George had slept alone. Jhaymes tried again sitting on the bed and trying to pull George into his arms. Jhaymes gasped when George knocked his hands away and went to unpack. He was not even paying attention to the elaborate appointments in his palatial room. His voice was less than steady as he said. "I have a very clear policy, don't start something, you don't intend to finish."

"What's this all about?" Jhaymes stared at George his confusion almost enough to make George forget his solo sessions and frustration. Almost.

"Nothing," George said. Jhaymes stood trying to reach for George and he agilely danced out of Jhaymes reach. "It's nothing," George sighed his eyes filling as he thought that maybe Jhaymes truly did not want him. No, he had felt Jhaymes response to him on many occasions, so why? George wondered, why hadn't they made love? "I'm cranky."

"And tense," Jhaymes said as he caught George around the middle. George gasped, he could not get away from the hold and yet Jhaymes was not hurting him. The strength was there, but not used against him. George tried to relax but knew that if he continued his sulking Jhaymes would get angry. Things were going so well, he didn't want his frustration to ruin things."I am good at massages. During training it can get pretty tough. We aren't allowed to do much of anything fun. Zarro actually had to have High prince Nestoir and High Princess Andromache in separate rooms. She's crankier than I've ever seen her." Jhaymes said alerting George to the fact that he knew exactly why his soon to be lover was upset. "Nestoir actually threatened to bite Master Xi during yesterday's session. Training, sucks."

"Training?" George asked looking at Jhaymes as it all made sense. The lingering kisses that led to no where. The cautious touches that ignited a fire in his blood and yet went unquenched by any hand but his own. "Training?" George said again looking deep into Jhaymes eyes becoming lost in the depths just as Jhaymes succumbed to his and kissed him deeply.

"Yes," Jhaymes said when he was able to pull his mouth away from Jhaymes. "Training," Jhaymes answered the un-asked question. "Tomorrow, I don't care what is happening, the world could be falling on our heads, but I mean to have you. Training will be done. We don't have to abstain during the trials and I mean to have you." Jhaymes promised. "But I wonder..." Jhaymes said nothing more, he pressed a kiss to George's mouth and left him alone in the room. George was left panting sitting on his bed. He thought of all Jhaymes had said about the training. Should he be upset that this was the first he had heard of it, or let it go and just be happy that it was nothing he had done that caused Jhaymes to back away from him. He was happy. George decided then got up to unpack his belongings even as in the back of his mind he wondered why they had not put him in Jhaymes room to begin with.

Break

Thud... The sound of the demon corpse hitting the mat was loud in the room. Ryo gasped looking at Master Xi as if the phoenix was insane. "When I said I would submit to training, I never thought you would pit us against actual demons."

"Yes well, there is not one human out there that can give you a good accounting of skills." Xi said waving away the words and summoning Rain to the mat. Ryo watched his son tremble at the horned beast that stood ready for a chance to kill the puny human in his way to what he assumed was freedom.

"Where did these guys come from anyway?" Dee asked keeping his eye on the beast that reared up and attacked. Rain jumped into the air and launched himself into striking the monster before it could touch him. Though the beast fouled the wind Rain focused on the task at hand. The beast charge him again and he jumped up planting his foot on top of the monsters head just as he had seen Count D do. Bikky cheered when the demon stumbled. He had at first been worried about Rain fighting the monster with his weakness to demon fouled wind, but it seemed as if his brother had a handle on things. Rain turned around catching the demon in the back with a well placed kick sending him flying. Before it could get up again Xi set it ablaze ending the trial.

"You are a credit to your teacher," Xi bowed to Rain who likewise bowed to him.

"Thank you sensei," Rain said then turned to bow to his parents and Count D.

"You have all done well, in a Tomorrow we will begin the trials." Zarro announced from his padded cushion. "Head to the showers." Zarro inclined his large head to the door and his mane billowed around him. "Tonight you have an all in press conference and interview with two feature reporters. Go be charming." Zarro yawned widely then got to his feet. "There was a nice patch of sunlight out in the yard, I think I need to go nap in it."

"How much catnip does he eat on a daily basis?" Dee leaned over and whispered to Nestoir who often found himself asking the same thing. "Hey," Dee said catching Jhaymes arm as they headed into the private bathrooms. "Where's George? I thought he would have wanted to watch the training. You know, cheer you on and stuff."

"Oh, yesterday after I moved him in he was a bit cranky," Jhaymes said with a sigh. "Not that I blame him. But I did not want him to watch the training anyway." Jhaymes shook his head. "The demons would probably scare him."

"Oh, the things we do for love," Alera mocked her brother then headed down the hall before he could counter.

"Actually, Ryo, Dee," Jhaymes said and stopped them from entering their room. "I have a few questions, and well. I thought you could help me."

"Oh," Ryo said wiping his face on his towel. "What's up?"

"What can I do to George that will feel good?"Dee gulped his water and coughed at Jhaymes blurted question. "I feel so inadequate, he has loads of experience and I... Don't. I mean his first time he was fifteen, fifteen human years... I was fifteen hundred my first time and already he has done more with his hands and mouth than I ever would have dreamed of. What if he doesn't like it? What if I can't please him? Yesterday I told him, today no matter what and now I feel as if it was an empty promise. I do want him, I do." Jhaymes blushed when Ryo and Dee stared open mouthed at him.

"You're over fifteen hundred years old?" Dee said steering Jhaymes into he and Ryo's room.

"He was fifteen?" Ryo said when the door shut.

"Yeah, some older guy, Italian," Jhaymes sat down his shoulders slumped. "Then after him there were others, then Jon came. What if I can't please him?" Jhaymes sighed looking out of the window watching the sun travel the sky. They did not have much time before they would need to leave for the conference center. "I know you helped Leon and Count D and Chihaya and Kagetsuya. So please, help me too."

"Jhaymes," Ryo said and sat down near Jhaymes on the couch. "Do you know why we helped Count D and Leon?"

"Cause they did not know what they were doing. I don't know what..." Jhaymes began but halted when he felt Ryo's finger on his lips.

"Neither of them did," Ryo said with a sigh. "And going ahead without some knowledge could have left Count D seriously hurt, the same goes for two teenage boys. We did not help them in time and one of them did end up with sutures. But Jhaymes, George is not inexperienced."

"I know, that's why I need..." Jhaymes stopped speaking when Dee laughed.

"No, you don't. The only one who can tell you what George wants is George," Ryo said. "Now go get a shower and sort him out." Ryo said using George's own words. Jhaymes got to his feet his frown still in place. He would do what ever he could to please George.

Break

George dragged a comb through his wet hair then looked out of his window. He sat in the way of the curtains so that the sun would not burn his freshly bathed skin. He had always been pale and he loved it. Twisting his hair on top of his head George went to his vanity and sat down with his make up spread out before him. As he applied his foundation his mind wandered to Jhaymes as it so often did when he was alone. He did wonder what kind of training they were going through. Jhaymes had said that it was grueling. George sat down the soft pad and picked up his brushes, lost in thought he finished his make up. Un-clipping his hair he looked into the mirror as it fell around him. He thought about cutting it, but recalled Jhaymes love of his tresses.

Keeping his robe on George went and rummaged through his closet for an outfit that would look good on him. "Anything really," George gasped and turned around to see Jhaymes standing on his balcony. George said nothing, he went to the balcony and looked down. Unless Jhaymes could scale the side of the palace with no hand holes, there was no way he could have made it up there. George looked up scanning the sky for Hydran. The pegasus was no where to be seen. "I told you, remember, that I would fly to your side as soon as I was able."

"You can fly?" George asked turning at last to look at Jhaymes. His heart skipped several revolutions as he took in the deep fluffy hair that grew in natural streaks of green and black. "How come you look better?" George asked taking in the sash to his robe but caught his breath when Jhaymes pulled him into his arms. "Oh..." George said feeling Jhaymes fingers splay on his back and pulling him in.

Jhaymes said nothing. Afraid that his mouth would run away with him he decided to put it to good use and pressed his lips to George's. George sighed melting into Jhaymes his insides boiling at the simple contact. "Tell me what to do to you." Jhaymes said walking with George in his arms until George was sitting on the bed looking up at him. "How can I make you feel good?" George licked his lips, looking up at Jhaymes, he opened his robe.

George sat still while Jhaymes looked down at his body. "What are you willing to do?" George asked reaching up to take Jhaymes hand he tugged until he was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Anything, whatever you want," Jhaymes declared he pulled George's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Dangerous words," George said as he got to his knees on the bed. Jhaymes became lost in George's eyes. Jhaymes leaned in pressing his mouth to George. That kiss, Jhaymes knew he would be forever addicted. George was always open, always willing and welcoming. His tongue eagerly met in a passionate duel. Jhaymes drank George in sighing into his mouth. George pulled his face back but did not get far. Jhaymes pulled him near and licked a hot trail down his neck. Running his hands down George's arms, he took the robe down. The large article settled about George's hips and he reached for Jhaymes shirt. He stared at the muscles that were revealed. "You're magnificent."

"You look delicious," Jhaymes whispered nibbling George's ear.

"Then taste me," George said. "Feel me, use these big, strong hands to touch me." George's voice was like a dulcet flame that ignited an inferno of lust deep in Jhaymes belly. "Oh...ah," George gasped when Jhaymes pushed him back on the bed crawling over him. Jhaymes mouth found a pert nipple and he licked. "Suck it, a little harder." George instructed and sighed as Jhaymes complied. "Here, like this," George took Jhaymes left hand and brought it up to the nipple that he was not sucking. Feeling George begin to write underneath him Jhaymes looked up into his face and saw his eyes cloud over with desire.

Nibbling at George's chest Jhaymes felt his body respond. The heat, the scent of George's budding arousal sparking his own. "I want you," Jhaymes groaned licking George's chest. "Can I... Like you did for me... I mean... With my mouth?" Jhaymes words seemed loud to him as he said them but George's smile was beautifully flirtatious.

"I'll never say no to that," George chuckled and sat up on a few pillows. He spread his legs as Jhaymes moved back on the bed.

"You'll tell me if it's good?" Jhaymes asked gentle as he palmed George.

"Believe me darling," George said relaxing into the feel of Jhaymes fingers stroking him. "You'll know if it's good."

"Oh sweetheart," George smiled closing his eyes at the first hot lick of Jhaymes tongue. "You do taste good." Jhaymes feasted on the flesh before him licking, kissing and attempting to suck.

Where Jhaymes was untrained and eager, George was kind. Wincing only a little George tried shifting his hips for a better position."Whoa..." George said lifting Jhaymes face from his lap. "More tongue, less teeth." He said waiting for the sting to leave. Jhaymes stuttered his way through an apology pushing George's legs apart he settled in again. "Relax your throat, you'll take more in," George coached. "That's right, like that." George moaned at the feel of Jhaymes taking him deeper inside of his warm, wet mouth. It was hot, so hot, like liquid fire sliding along his skin in a pleasant sensation that made George glad to be reclining for sure he couldn't stand. Jhaymes smiled around his mouthful of George when he could feel his human swell. George gasped then lifted his hips hoping for more contact. "Keep doing that," George whispered burrowing his fingers in Jhaymes wild mane. Jhaymes moved his mouth down tasting the healthy globes beneath. "Ooh." George tossed his head back as his body flew into heightened sensations of heat and passion.

Jhaymes smiled, yeah, he thought licking further he found the bud shaped opening beckoning to him, he knew. George's body began to tremble as his breathing sped up. Jhaymes could almost feel his own heart race to match it. "Mmm," George tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and moaned his pleasure his fingers still gripping in Jhaymes hair. "I don't know if you're ready for this... move darling." George tried, but Jhaymes was ready. He wanted it. He would not move. George tried again, holding back with all his might but Jhaymes was relentless. Crying out George spilled himself and Jhaymes, with a grin, drank it all.

Crawling over George's sweat dampened body Jhaymes recalled Count D's words about man flesh being highly addictive. He believed it. For even as he licked his lips he already craved another taste. George caught his breath holding Jhaymes to him tightly his fingers traveling with glee over the rippling muscles. "Wow," Jhaymes said as his body still strained for release.

"Ummm," George pressed his lips upward sucking Jhaymes tongue into his mouth. He could taste himself mingled with the exotic flavor of Jhaymes and was amazed at his body's reaction. So soon? "Jhaymes..." George wiggled his hand down the front of Jhaymes pants. Jhaymes would forever love those hands. So warm, enveloping him so sweetly. But he couldn't... not yet.

"Wait, sweetheart," Jhaymes moaned at the gentle squeezing that pumped him.

"Its okay, luv," George crooned kissing Jhaymes cheek, his hand going faster, squeezing tighter.

"But..." Jhaymes tried his voice weak as his body trembled closer to the end of his endurance.

"You'll last longer, trust me." George promised his fingers showing no mercy. When Jhaymes came, he kissed George deeply holding him tight to his body. "Take your pants off luv," George said tugging the waistband. When Jhaymes could think with a rational mind he scooted the pants down his legs and kicked free of the fine garment. He pulled George to him and under pleased to see that his body was alive again so soon. The mere scent of George was enough. "Ummm... Umm... Oh... No wait," Jhaymes halted in the midst of pushing George's legs up and crawling over him. "It has been some time for me," George admitted and slid away from Jhaymes who stared at him in blatant confusion. "A little preparation will do wonders for us both." George reached into his make-up kit and retrieved a tube of lubrication. "Use your fingers luv, inside of me."

"Inside?" Jhaymes eyes widened when George got onto his back and raised his legs.

"Yes," George said nodding without a hint of shyness. Jhaymes recalled Ryo and Dee's advice. No one would know what George liked but George.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Jhaymes begged his fingers tentative as they spread the sweet smelling concoction over George's soft, pale skin.

"You won't, just go slow at first, until you get the hang of it." Jhaymes nodded his fingers sliding inside. George closed his eyes at the feel of the hot fingers. It was a light exploration, Jhaymes, despite George's reassurance, was terrified that he would hurt him. "Oh... That is exquisite." George encouraged by moving his hips in a circular motion in time to Jhaymes movements and spurring the phoenix to go faster, deeper. George reached down and stroked himself voicing his pleasure at Jhaymes ministrations. "More..." George panted. "More lube," George said hitching his hips when Jhaymes pulled away to comply. "Okay," George said after a while his body on fire from within. "Come here darling."

Jhaymes looked up at the pale arms beckoning to him and his heart seemed to speed beyond his control. He settled his hips between George's spread legs and gasped at the moist heat that seemed to call to him. "Please tell me if I hurt you," Jhaymes begged again pressing his body forward. George was still underneath him relaxing and breathing pulling him in with each breath. George gasped his body seeming to explode as Jhaymes brushed against his most sensitive spot deep inside. He dragged along in agonizing slowness pressing himself in and rubbing it deliciously. Jhaymes continued in until he was completely sheathed his body melding to George. "Is it... Is it okay? Do you need me to pull out?"

George shook his head unable to articulate the deep joy his body experienced. "Yes... yes... oh, Jhaymes... yes..."

"Pull out... yes?" Jhaymes asked afraid that he had indeed hurt George.

"Don't you dare," George wrapped his arms around Jhaymes he opened his eyes and Jhaymes nearly wept at the deep pleasure he could read in the light orbs. Oh! Jhaymes smiled and relaxed into George's soft body. This part he knew. George gasped, crying out as Jhaymes began a slow, deliberate thrust that moved along every nerve he had. Especially... that one. "Ah... Ooh," George raised his hips to meet the thrusts with enthusiasm at the thrilling ride. Jhaymes listened to the heavy breathing his own passion stirred by the sounds, the feel of George.

"I love you sweetheart," Jhaymes declared his body moving faster as his passions grew. "I love you..."

"Mmmm," George managed trying to remember his ability to speak. "I love you," George panted the words meeting each thrust with one of his own. Jhaymes had never felt such a enthusiastic response. Jesse had, off course, enjoyed their copulation, but George seemed to revel in it. George was soon lost again as Jhaymes rubbed against, pressed into and otherwise stimulated his most sensitive bit of flesh on each movement. In and out, in and out a graceful rhythm was reached and between the two of them a peak was achieved, fast in some moments, slow and languorous in others. Clinging, sweating and moaning. Heavy breathing punctuated by joyful cries filled the sunlit room. "Jhaymes... Darling, oh Jhaymes... I'm..." George could say no more. But his body's tantalizing massage had Jhaymes caught up in passion beyond his control and he released deep inside. George cried out in shock at the feel of the intense heat inside of him. He half expected it to singe him from within and yet the residual warmth left him feeling a level of connection he had never before experienced.

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked when George opened his eyes and realized he was in his arms.

"I'm wonderful," George said with a sigh holding Jhaymes tight around the waist and laying his head on the broad chest. "That was, you are... marvelous." George looked up at Jhaymes appreciating the warm, cuddly expression in his eyes. Jhaymes pressed a kiss to his forehead and George laughed. "I have to bathe again and re-do my foundation." Jhaymes didn't know why, but the comment struck him as funny and he laughed. He dragged his hand along George's back and gasped as his body seemed to wake up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jhaymes asked trying to hide the obvious state of his fresh arousal. George grinned then rubbed his leg on the stiff appendage. "Sweetheart."

"Shh, luv," George pushed Jhaymes onto his back. "My body is already open to you." George climbed on top of Jhaymes showing him his own burgeoning hardness. "You do fantastic things to me." George reached back and stroked Jhaymes with his hand. "Open me," He commanded and Jhaymes fondled the fleshy globes of George's behind spreading them apart. He felt something warm hit his thighs as George settled over him. George giggled when Jhaymes slid inside his way paved by the lubrication and his own release leaving George's body. George eased down wiggling his hips in a circular motion that nearly drove Jhaymes mad.

Jhaymes gripped George's hips and pushed up into his warm body. "Sweetheart... Georgie," Jhaymes cried out pushing up. He heard George cry out and looked up in panic afraid he had hurt him. Jhaymes was pleased to see that George was in the throes of pleasure riding him with abandon. Jhaymes gripped George's hips and helped him, moving with him in a sensuous dance that drove them both wild.

"Jhaymes..." George cried out feeling his body peak. "Touch me," George took one of the hands from his waist and wrapped it around his straining member. Jhaymes worked his hands while George moved his hips and he smiled as he could feel the deep squeezing of George's body and the warm splash of his release. Jhaymes held George close pulling him in tight as again he filled him with his hot love. "Mmmm," George lifted himself from Jhaymes and sat beside him on the bed. "No more."

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked worried again that he had hurt his human lover.

"I'm fine Jhaymes," George's laugh was soft and he trailed his fingers lightly over Jhaymes cheek marveling that the skin was so soft, like down. "But, if I want to make it on time to the interviews, I must bathe again." George looked out of the window where the sun was fast as it moved across the sky.

"Oh, but..." Jhaymes said his face red. George wondered what the problem was and looked down in shock to see Jhaymes was aroused again. "If you're not hurt, perhaps there is a little more time." George released what sounded like a squeak as he was tumbled back on the bed and Jhaymes covered his body with his own. "Just once more for now, I promise." Jhaymes said rocking his hips forward careful to go slow until he was fully seated inside. George closed his eyes in bliss. Once more... He thought raising his hips to meet the thrusts. Just once more.

Two more times and George was pleading clemency as he backed into his bathroom. "Jhaymes I have to get ready. Besides," He thought fast of how to dissuade his lover. "I am starting to get a little sore."

"Sorry, sorry," Jhaymes said and sighed into George's kiss willing his body to calm. "Okay, I will leave. I will dress in my room cause if I stay..." Jhaymes said no more he ran to the balcony after one last lingering kiss and George felt the room heat. He stared out into the late afternoon sun and hurried as fast as his wobbling legs could carry him. He sank into the bath with a deep groan. Though he was indeed sore, he could not recall being so deliciously happy.

Break

The stretch hummers pulled up to the conference center to the cheers of multitudes of fans. Rain had sat the entire drive staring at George and could not help but chuckle. George showed up for the drive to the conference center looking like a million bucks with a bright yellow long shirt that went to his knees over a pair of white loose fitting pants. A bright silver vest went over the long shirt with a long beige coat. His jewelry sparkling was not the factor of note. His smile beaming with a luminosity that lit up the entire drive was.

"I take it Jhaymes sorted you out?" Dee leaned over to whisper and George chuckled softly.

"I've been sorted, color-coded and alphabetized," George laughed again waving at the crowds of flashing cameras.

"I smelled it the moment you came down the hallway." Ryo said with raised brows. "You are drenched in his scent."

"We almost didn't make it to the car in time," George laughed at the thought that Jhaymes had showed up at his room and dropped to his knees. Fighting his way through the voluminous clothes he had freed George and proceeded to use his mouth to milk him yet again drinking the fruits of his efforts. George had still been adjusting his clothes when Alera knocked to summon them to door. George hid a smile then took Jhaymes hand kissing him quickly as he wandered off to his post with the other guards. Jhaymes took two steps turned around and caught George up close melding their lips together. "I have to go." Jhaymes felt the tugging of Alera on his arm. He shook her off holding on to George.

"Miss me?" Jhaymes said against George's lips not caring for the flashing cameras that snapped the photos of their lip lock.

"I did actually," George said smiling up at Jhaymes.

"You two..." Daphnus pulled them apart. "Come on to the green room. We are expected to perform a few songs, all of us together and a few solos, then the masses will encroach upon our post entertaining apocalypse to bombard us with useless trivia about our lives. Then we will be put on display once again for the masses to goggle and applaud. George, there is something that Jhaymes, Alera and I have been working on...ow, what the hell?!" Daphnus paused and glared at Alera who had pulled his hair. "What? Is it supposed to be a secret? Well someone could have told me. Not like we're even doing it today, I just thought..." Daphnus complained and untied the black satin ribbon he had in his hair. Shaking the waist length tresses free, Daphnus walked ahead into the center only to pause as he saw Jon. "Oh, hello there. Are you here to pour your heart out to George again, sorry bud, but he is all over a belonging of ours now, Jhaymes made sure of that."

"How could he?" Jon demanded ignoring the members of his new band to stare at George. "Look, I'm just here to watch, honest. Besides, how could George be yours now? No matter what that knight does, he is still George."

"Well, they spent most of today in bed you know," Daphnus laughed. "Almost missed the ride here..."

"Will you cut it out," George gasped his face turning red under the mask of foundation and powder.

"I don't believe it," Andy said staring at George. "The un-perturb-able has been flabbergasted. Boy George is blushing."

"You're all mad," He said hiding his face and dashing into the dressing room where they were all piling in laughing. Jon tried to enter the room only to have the door shut firmly in his face. "Oh.. Jon," George said his smile dampening a little.

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes said with a laugh. "They said we have fifteen minutes before stage time."

"That will give me just enough time to freshen my make-up," George laughed sitting at the vanity he saw Jhaymes sulking behind him and he smiled. "Wouldn't say no to a cup of tea though." Jhaymes got up and rushed off to oblige. Questions were shouted as soon as they opened the door of the dressing room. Rain gasped and backed away until he felt George behind him. He reached back and took George's hand looking up he saw that Dee and Ryo were behind him. "You're all right, Rain." George whispered then smiled brightly waving at the crowd. Rain put a smile on his face, George was right, it was time to entertain the masses.

Break

Bits and pieces and random questions from the interview as well as the performance

"All right everyone," George said as the band stuck up the fast beat. "It's called participation, which means you'll have to clap your hands and move your asses!" The crowd cheered as Andy dashed forward with the microphone.

She grinned and giggled then began to sing. "I've got a short attention span, can't sit around couch potato land."

Rain picked it up with. "I wanna do all kinds of stuff, talking about it's not enough."

George laughed dancing around the stage with them and began to sing along. "I wanna go to the extreme, I wanna stretch my limousine."

All three of them came in with , "I wanna take it way off road, Go where I'm not supposed to go." Kenneth and Daphnus joined in with, "Life is music play it louder, if you're gonna jump, then jump far, fly like a skydiver... Cause I'm looking for a guard dog," George laughed at the playful lyrics penned by Andy. "I'm not buying a chihuahua." He sang the last bits and his eyes went unerringly to Jon who glowered at him from the audience.

If You're gonna- Natasha Bedingfiled/All

"Whoo!" George said as they finished the song leaving him in the front of the band. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" He grinned unable to keep the smile off his face as he saw Jhaymes patrolling with Alera and several other Arcadian guards. "This next song, I wrote a while ago, some of you may remember it." He said and began to sing. "On the street their preaching violence, said mister man is in your head, you know it's in your head. On the street the midnight cowboy, needs no gun to shoot you dead. Why do I love the way I do? Ain't it obvious I'm just a man like you? Mister man..." George sang dancing around always catching Jhaymes eyes and smiling with glee he could almost feel the hot hands on him and had to turn his face away in order to finish the performance.

Mister Man-Boy George

Macy sat staring at the group before her feeling her face light up. She hated having to do this, but her boss had demanded that she play devil's advocate tonight and ask the hard questions. Macy was afraid she would ruin her tentative friendship with the detectives and the Arcadians, but she wanted to maintain the job she had worked so hard for. Going so far as to warn them beforehand of her bosses plan. George had smiled and declared, "Hand me crap, you'll get it back." She sighed giving Ryo an apologetic look she waited for George to finish speaking to Jeremy then asked. "So Rain you are a role model now, what do you say to the fact that George, who is living with you, is fresh out of rehab. He almost died from a drug binge."

Rain narrowed his eyes at her. She had warned that she had some tough questions from her superiors. "I know why you asked that," Rain said absolving her of the guilt he could see on her face. "The truth is, I would not call myself a role model. I go to school just like every body else, I do my homework and I do my chores. So I sing and dance, I might be a prince, but I am also a teenager." Rain sighed then tossed his hair. "But, as far as George is concerned. That is his own business." Rain's voice became low. "I admire that he did seek help and is now clean."

"George," Macy gulped. She read the question from her boss three times then sighed. "Rain and Bikky are both in the public eye." George nodded smiling still despite the previous question. "They are in a position and age that they could be influenced." Macy gulped. "Is there anything you would like to say to them about drugs?"

"Yes," George said then sighed. He turned until he was facing both boys. "I would like to say that it is not worth it. No matter what anyone ever tells you, or how wretched you feel at the time, do not try it. It is highly addictive and it can kill you. Seriously," George paused his eyes filling with tears that he refused to shed. "If you ever feel the need to take any form of drug, call me. I will go and get one of your father's guns and shoot you in the head. It is what you may as well be doing."

Macy's mouth dropped as she stared at Ryo and then Dee. "Do you... Do you have anything to add to his statement?"

"Yeah," Dee said rubbing the back of Ryo's hand making sure to show the shining ring. "Make sure you take the safety off."

"And aim," Ryo said with a nod. "Make it clean and fast."

"That seems rather harsh," An audience member called out.

"Yes, so," George said. "Drugs are harsh. Not only are the effects of drugs devastating. And withdrawal could kill you as well. It's not pretty. I won't go into it now, but..." George closed his mouth and shook his head. Rain and Bikky nodded promising that they would never even think of trying drugs.

"George, you seem to glow," Jeremy said hoping to lighten the mood.

"He does, look," Bikky handed Jeremy his sketch pad. "This is when he first got to our house." George gasped as he looked over at the drawing of him. "Even when he smiled his eyes had the look of someone about to burst into tears. "But look at him now," Bikky flipped a few pages and George sighed looking at himself. Did he really look like that? Was he really that... happy? "He's gorgeous. You are," Bikky turned to George then back to Jeremy He flipped to another picture of George that he had drawn where he was looking up at Jhaymes. "You wear love very well."

"Tell me," Jeremy said with a grin. "Details."

"I won't," George smiled then said. "But I will tell you that he is strong. But his strength is not used to cow me, or hold me down. When I am down, his strength picks me up. He picks me up."

"You're nearly six feet aren't you?" Jeremy asked looking at George's tall form.

"Just about, yes," George nodded. "But he's bigger. A novelty compared to my last lover."

"Speaking of your last lover," Jeremy said and flipped through a few note-cards. "You are quoted as having told a hotel attendant who brought you bandages. 'No I did not fall down, my boyfriend beat me up.'" Jeremy looked sad then continued. "Was it often that you and Jon..."

"Had punch ups?" George supplied when Jeremy closed his mouth. "They were frequent, yes."

"Ryo, Dee," Macy said before Jeremy could ask another question. "Being American has always been a source of pride for you both. It is why , even though you are royalty, you maintained dual citizenship. What does it mean to you that the time that you are restricted from America is during the celebration of the birth of our nation?"

"Just because we are not on American soil does not mean that we can not celebrate the holiday. But we have the Arcadian Fire Festival coming up as well not to mention Tanabata, the Japanese Star Festival." Ryo said with a smile. "We will still have a party to celebrate the freedoms that we all have a right to. I do believe that by the time all is said and done we will be festivaled out."

"Andy," Jeremy said turning to the high princess. "Recently an American has been arrested for crimes against Arcadia. Do you think that his death will sour your dealings with the country?"

"Why should they?" Andy said with a smile. "One person should not be the deciding factor for a whole nation."

"So you are still on friendly terms with the monarchy of Princess Calliope?" Macy asked with a smile.

"Oh yes," Andy giggled. "How could we hold a grudge against the country that gave us George?" George looked over at her and grinned. "That is the basis of our family and friends album that will be out this thanksgiving." As the questions continued George looked around and picked out Jhaymes where he stood with the guards. Jhaymes smiled brightly and blew him a kiss.

Break

Bill turned his cold blue eyes to his beast. It's smoke form seemed to waver not really solid, but full of malevolence. "Tell me," Bill stroked the material in his hand. "What do you think this is?" The hell dog seemed to gaze at the material. "This is a chain," Bill laughed the laugh of the truly demented. "Yes, this is a chain that will bring him to me. My lovely, so lovely." Bill stroked the scarf he had stolen from George. "My lovely."

Break

Leaving the conference center was a hectic affair of screaming fans and flashing cameras. The stretch hummer was blocked off by police cars their lights flashing seeming to counter balance the flashes of bright silver light with their red, gold and blue brilliance. George brought up his hand to his head to still the headache. "I'll go open the door," Jhaymes said rushing to the car ahead of the group. Feeling faint, Rain grabbed George's hand.

"You're all right." George laughed then gasped. "Now when did I drop that?" George bent to pick up his scarf. His world became an abstract swirl of sensation that turned his stomach. He gripped Rain's hand when he lost his footing. Falling down he banged his knee and gasped as Rain fell on top of him. Opening his eyes, George stared around in terror at the dingy room and threadbare carpet. "Rain?" He said patting the soft hair in his lap. "Rain are you alright?" George shook the young man until he moaned and sat up. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we are in danger. The air is the most foul I've ever tasted." Rain gasped reaching into his voluminous pockets for his thermos. "I am trying to send out a call, but my clean wind is being blocked by the dirty. I'll keep trying." Rain said rubbing his head and focusing. While trying to force his wind out of the boarded up windows and past the beams he thought of his grandparents and Wyld Wynd. He thought of Bikky, of Ryo and Dee, he thought of every Royale. Thinking of George in danger, in his mind he recoiled from the image, but had to include it to convey his desperation. The image of George being bent over by Bill. He thought out to Laton and Torcha, anyone, someone, anyone...

"Keep trying little one," Rain froze at the voice that caused untold night terrors. "By the time they find you, me and lovely will be one."

"You won't..." Rain said tears falling. "You won't lay one dirty finger on him."

"Oh?" Bill raised a brow his new body rippling with muscle blond hair laying on his shoulders. "I suppose you think you can stop me?"

"I will," Rain stood to his feet in front of George and bit back a yell of pain as the form of a large dog materialized seeming to be made of smoke and ash. The dog latched onto his arm and dragged him to the floor. George went to Rain's aid crying out in pain when Bill tugged his hair to hold him still.

"Stop it, let me go," George struggled against the hold feeling several strands of his hair coming loose. George scratched at the skin of the arm wrapped around his waist and stared down in horror as the skin flaked away leaving black scales revealed. "Okay, alright," George stopped struggling when he saw Rain continuing his fight with the beastly demon dog. "Let him go. I will submit."

"No you won't," Rain said placing his hands in the dogs mouth and sending his most powerful wind through the creature. Bill watched in amazement as the dog was blown to bits around the room. "Let him go." Rain demanded getting to his feet his arm dripped blood on the tattered carpet and he held his side where the creature had clawed him. "Now!"

"Oh, you think wind will be enough to stop me?" Bill threw George aside and he landed on the floor with a thud. "Come on then, let's have it." Bill beckoned Rain forward. ' Never rush to engage,' Rain recalled Count D's teaching hearing his dulcet voice in his mind. 'Access your opponent and attribute his skill at least ten times greater than your own. Then act accordingly. Smarter is better than stronger... always." Rain sent up a silent thank you to Count D the same time he tried to send a distress call. "Still trying to call daddy I see." Bill laughed, "Did they make it in time last time I had you? No," Bill's laughter grated on Rain's nerves and he fought the urge to wretch. "You know why I had to do you so much and so often," Bill said advancing when Rain did no more than size him up. "Cause your skinny ass could not satisfy me." Bill jumped over Rain surprised when the boy turned and met his fist with a feint dodging the blow that would have knocked him senseless. "Though your whimpers and begging me to stop were kind of sexy. Especially when you began to long for death. It was so pitiable it was kind of sweet. Maybe when he's sleeping from my ministrations, I'll have another taste."

"Shut your mouth!" Rain said and again Bill was surprised by the boy who did not flagrantly attack him. Anger could be a motivator to a fast and foolish death. Count D had taught him that. "Tell me," Rain said his voice calm as he edged around Bill until he was in front of George who crept to his knees his head reeling from the knock on the floor. "What did you think when Heaven and Aurora entered your cell that night?" George stuck his hand into his pocket and gasped to feel feathery wings. Ponchi wrapped her tiny arms around his finger and squeezed. 'Can she make it out?' Rain's words seemed to be carried on a wind around George's head that he knew the demon could not hear. Ponchi tinkled that she would try and began to bite and nibble a hole in the bottom of George's pocket. He shivered at the feel of her slithering down his leg. Rain heated his wind to make it steam so that Bill would not notice the tiny blue figure that escaped through a crack in the boards on the window.

"Good try kid, but even if she did make to your dad's it's already too late." Bill lunged and Rain evaded again knocking his hand aside wincing as the scales scraped across his already injured arm. He managed to push the demon back keeping George behind him.

"Were you really still alive when they yanked that puny bit of flesh off? Or were you dead when they cleared the space where they put it?" Rain asked and Bill was shocked at the boy's vehemence.

"If it was so puny," Bill said his rage making his scales flare and shred the human shell he inhabited. "Why the hell did you scream?"

"Because," Rain said bringing his hands up slowly over his head then down at his sides. He moved in an intricate pattern of dance that George watched in confusion until he felt the wind responding. "I was only thirteen!" Rain expelled the words with a measure disgust as he clapped his hands. A loud explosion was heard as the wind was shoved with a tornado of force. George gasped holding on to Rain's jacket to keep from being blown away. Bill was lifted from his feet and tossed across the room. Rain sucked air into his lungs going to his knees as his vision clouded. George lifted the boy and pulled him to the window where they could lean back and rest. He looked around the room for anything that he could use for defense and saw that the door was near.

"Come on Rain," George got to his feet pulling the weak boy up careful of his injuries. "Let's go."

"Not so fast," Bill said when they wrenched open the door. "They'll eat you." he said and George backed away from the slavering creatures that milled around outside. "Like I said. By the time your dad's get here, what's left of them will be in no condition to rescue you."

"What makes you think they'll come alone?" George said his fist clenched as he slammed the door.

"Don't fight me lovely," Bill said advancing again. Rain tried, but his movements was slow as he continued to leak blood. Bill caught him up and lifted him above his head. George launched himself forward pummeling Bill with his fists and kicking out at him. Still holding Rain with one arm, Bill shoved George to the floor and threw Rain across the room. Rain bounced off a wall and slide to the floor. No, George stared in horror at the lanky form laying motionless.

"No Rain," George scrabbled over to the prone boy and pulled him into his arms. Rain woke up and shook his head to clear it.

"I'm alright," Rain said wheezing. "I managed a wind resistance. Only a few broken ribs."

"Come here lovely, I have a present for you." Bill approaches his voice calm as he thought to try a different tactic. "Look, I know you'll like it." George refused to turn around instead remained on his knees supporting Rain's weight. He checked the boy over then pulled a ribbon from his hair to tie around the bleeding arm.

"You'll be alright," George said squeezing the arm hoping to staunch to flow of blood. "Lord D will fix this right up."

"I can't... I can't keep fighting him for too much longer," Rain sobbed his worst fears reflected in the dejected, hollow turn of his gorgeous deep green eyes. "You may need Lord D more than I will. Cause it hurts...He's brutal. It'll hurt." Rain wept when each injury seemed to throb as his heartbeat sped up. "But I will try a little longer. They are coming, they are. They have to be."

"I'll help you," George vowed to protect the young man who had done so much to protect him.

"Look lovely, look," Bill said and turned George to see the dull white powder on a mirror. "I got all this for you." It was neatly sliced into lines. George stared in horror as Bill offered him the rolled twenty dollar bill. "You'll like it. It's pure. Dae said so."

Break

Jhaymes gasped as his heart seemed to stop beating then the air left his lungs. He turned around to see George fall. Leaving the door of the hummer standing open he dashed through the crowd pushing people aside. When he got to the spot he had last seen George he stood staring transfixed at the ground. "Come on," Alera tugged his arm. "Come on, not here." Alera tried to move her brother before he gave in to rage.

"He's gone," Jhaymes said tears filling his eyes. "He snatched him right from under our noses." Jhaymes looked around and tried to break free of his sister's hold as she dragged him to the hummer. Once inside Daphnus created a vortex and an empty hummer drove to the consulate. In the war tower of the Arcadian palace Jhaymes stared at the globes his face burning red with his acrimonious bile. "I will flay each scale from his hide and send it home to hell with a message of dragon's flames to his maker." He said as Laton and Torcha entered the tower. Jhaymes started the globes to spinning.

"Oh no, oh dumpling," Torcha wept her tears falling to floor and leaving scorch marks. "Oh dumpling."

"O-Ji-Sama," Ryo said his own anger heating the room as Bikky clung to his own rage next to Dee. "He has Rain too." Andy was glad that the tower was nearly indestructible as Laton and Torcha both emitted flaming shrieks of violent discontent.

Break

There it was, George thought his body quivering as he stared at the bane of his existence. His skin crawled at the remembrance of the sensations caused by the vile substance being offered to him. He shook his head. "I don't want that." He looked away and panicked Bill grabbed his arms again causing the powders to shift leaving the lines in disarray. "Stop it, I don't want it." George said and shoved Bill back. A small cloud of dust greeted his actions. In a fast move, George covered Rain's mouth and nose. Rain tried not to panic as he could not breath. George shoved the mirror forcefully away spilling the contents away from them. "I said I don't want it."

"We will have fun!" Bill yelled his skin flaking away leaving him bare before them black scales glinting coldly in the watered wash of light from the filth covered light bulb. Horns sprouted from his head and George suppressed a scream as his arm was yanked forward and his sleeve pushed up. He clawed at the hand holding him but his nails bounced off the hard shell of demon scales. He began to punch and kick out at the brutal grip. Rain reached out to try to hold on to George as the demon began to pull him away. Bill raised his foot and kicked Rain back. Rain struggled to rise only to have his vision cloud. He could only look on as George was pulled, kicking and screaming to the other side of the room.

Break

The globe of Earth was spinning madly different images flashing brightly as Jhaymes did a worldwide search not daring to stop with the vicinity of where George was last seen. He was about to search the hidden realms when a buzzing blue insect fluttered about his head. He waved it away focusing on his search. It came back and he swatted it absently until Andy yanked him away from the globes. They fell to the Fire Star marble floor of the tower and looked at her tears streaming down his face. "I can't see him. I told him, if he ever called me I would be there, but I can't hear him. I can't see him."

"Ponchi," Andy said holding up the dizzy fairy. Her big blue eyes were unfocused from Jhaymes swat that had knocked her into Alera. Jumping up and down on the palm of Andy's hand her dust leaving sparkling blue trails on the high princess's wrist. Her tinkling sound reverberated in the room as her agitation grew. "Do you know where George is?" Andy asked the little fairy. She clicked her wrist together as Ponchi bounced up and down her head nodding. "Can you take us there?" Andy asked appearing in deep purple and black leather her sword at her side. Ponchi jumped up and down again as the rest of the Royale suited up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dee said holding on to Bikky who turned to leave the building with them heading to the stables for their mounts.

Bikky tossed off his jacket and secured his long blond hair into a tail at his nape. "That's my brother he's got." Was all Bikky said. Prince Angel nodded and surprised them all by pulling the boy up behind him on Alesix. The Pegasus pawed the ground impatiently. Hydran stood by waiting for Ryo and Dee to mount up as Jhaymes sprouted massive wings of green flames. Laton and Torcha sprouted dragon wings and they all lifted off into the night following the tiny speck if glittering blue light.

Finding themselves on the dilapidated wharf where abandoned apartment buildings abounded Bikky stared around in horror. "Careful," Clarisande announced looking into Prince Angel's orb that he held up. "There are class B Dhagga Demons here."

"Dhagga?" Bikky asked looking at the creatures that dripped foaming acid from their mouths.

"They are eaters of man-flesh," Kronos said lighting his hands just as Chimera did. "Stay near your dad and flame anything that moves." Bikky nodded his heart beat going triple time. This was the real deal, not like training where the beasts were easily controlled by his trainers. He felt a flash of heat and looked up to see wings of green, white and gold flame. He had not known that Master Xi had joined them for this venture. Faldor pranced ahead his hooves smashing the door to bits. The Royale dismounted their mounts shifted to humanoid forms bearing arms as they fought their way up the stairs following Ponchi as she went to her Georgie.

Break

George cried out in pain as a needle was jabbed into his arm. "See... See, just relax," Bill crooned stroking the side of George's face as the needle was emptied. He released his tight grip on George's arm that had revealed the vein and George slumped against him.

"I don't... don't want that," George looked at his arm not believing how easily the poison had slipped inside. Bill laughed getting to his feet leaving George sprawled on the floor. Bill undid his Jacket as Rain crawled over to George. "Rain... run... Go, out of here. Wind, blow away demons, get out... leave me, I'm... already gone."

"What? No you're not gone," Rain sobbed kicking out at Bill as the creature began to lower his pants. "You're right here. Hold on a little bit longer. I can feel it. Daddy is here. They are here, they are coming." Hot tears fell down Rain's face as George's eyes rolled and he began to pant as if he could not breathe. "What did you do to him?!" Rain said looking up as Bill realized that Rain was right. The Arcadian's had arrived.

Break

Lord D looked up from his preparing the infirmary for the injured that would come in and stared at his father who took his arm. "Come on child you will be needed," Sofu said not explaining.

"I know, I am preparing." Lord D began and gasped as his father started his condor transformation. Lord D's arms turned into feathers before he had realized what his father was doing.

"Not good enough we have to go and we have to go now." Sofu said jumping from the window as a majestic eagle a large condor beside him.

Break

Rain heard the crashing at the door while he cradled George in his arms just as the door was blown from it's hinges flames licking along the brittle wood frame. The gleam of an Arcadian steel blade pierced the opening pushing Bill back. "Wait..." Rain called as Ryo bore down on the cowering incubus that stared into the face of the enraged dragon. "Wait, you have to ask him what he did to George."

"What?" Jhaymes came dashing into the room demon blood splattered on his phoenix ninja gear. He pulled George away from Rain delighted to see him still fully clothed. His delight faded by degrees as he took in the deathly pallor of his skin and the cold sweat that dampened his clothes and left his hair hanging limp down his back. "Sweetheart... It's me. It's Jhaymes. Sweetheart," Jhaymes tried again when all George did was open and close his mouth no audible sounds coming out.

Dee went to their side and looked into George's eyes he swore then shook George. "What did you take?" Dee asked George who shook his head. "You took something, your eyes are blitzed. What was it?"

"Didn't want, didn't take," George slurred the words together until they were nearly indecipherable.

"But he did not take it, that bastard shoved a needle in him," Rain said and winced as Bikky and Alera tied his ribs while everyone else remained out side of the room fighting the demons that remained.

"What did you give him?" Ryo yelled his hands glowing dangerously close to the fiend his grandparents entered the room blocking the exit. "You fool, he has been clean for too long you could kill him."

"I would rather watch him die than relinquish him to another," Bill spat the words and a cold gob of mucus landed at Ryo's feet.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," Ryo said and flamed his hands just as Bikky, Laton and Torcha did igniting the beast who went up in flames. He emitted a blood curdling screech that shook the rafters of the apartment knocking several boards loose. Ryo was brought from his silent contemplation by Dee who called his name.

"We're losing him baby," Dee said patting George's cheeks as his lips turned a pale shade of greenish blue under his lipstick. "He's coding, George is over-dosing." Dee said pumping George's chest to keep his heart beating. George gasped then slipped into unconsciousness.


	14. The Sugar Series: Powdered Sugar Part 4

Powdered Sugre 39

The Sky Over My Heart

Count D sighed and looked at the children that he and Leon were in charge of while the royale and company did their public appearance. Lyo lay sprawled on T-Chan and Slyphe while Pon-Chan cuddled up to Aoi. Kibo and Shinrai had tails in each fist leaving Ten-Chan to grumble of clutching Kami babies even as he smiled. Kurayami too slept in complete oblivion while the television played a re-showing of the previously live recorded program. Leon came and sat down Beside D on the couch. "You're looking tense."

"Something is wrong," D said rubbing the tiny bumps that showed up on his pearl-like skin. "The taping was done a while ago, this is the re-showing. They should have been back hours ago." Leon nodded he admitted that it was not like Ryo and Dee to leave Lyo for so long when it was not necessary. Lord D as well, even though they had not attended the taping, the older Kami had left his twins to play with the other children sure that it was best for the development of their young minds to be around them. Count D shook his head then sighed looking at the phone as if willing it to ring. "Something is terribly wrong."

Break

"We have to get him to the palace," Alera said to her twin when he seemed to do no more than stare at George.

"It's too late for that," Dee announced and pulled Rain into his arms as the young man began to weep. "He over dosed, it was too much." Bikky sniffled his clothing singed and filthy with demon blood and scorch marks but he would not weep, not yet, not until he was sure that George could not be saved.

"We live part time in a place of miracles, Andy taught me that," Bikky said. "I won't believe he is dead until he is cold in the ground."

"Oh, sweetheart, please, please wake up. I can't lose you." Jhaymes wept holding George tight to him. Daphnus and Nestoir tried to take George into their arms so that they could get him moving. "No, no, if you move him his blood will go faster and speed it through his body."

"A needle was used," Ryo said shaking his head tears wet his smooth cheeks. "It was inserted directly into his blood stream, it went right to his heart."

"Stop it!" Rain yelled despite the pain of his broken ribs. "You are talking like he is dead."

"Lord D can fix many things but..."Dee began as the Royale finished off the demons and drifted into the room. Dee would have said more but the sound of splintering wood and the crash of strong wind stole the moment. In through the window came a large eagle and condor. The birds landed and Lord D stood wearing a protective white robe over his cheongsam. Lord D stood looking around in horror, he rushed to Rain surprised when the boy pushed him away.

"I'm alright, help Georgie," Rain said straining away from Lord D ignoring the blood that soaked through the hastily made bandages.

"I'll tend this child," Sofu D said. "You are the only one with a touch delicate enough to save him." Lord D gazed at his father and nodded then rushed to George's side.

"What happened to him?" Lord D asked and listened as they explained that he had been given a large amount of heroin.

"What can you do?" Jhaymes said his voice choked as he held his beloved limp in his arms.

"If the drug remains in him, he will die," Lord D said shortening his nails and pulling his hair back. Folding his sleeves back he reached for George and pulled the long jacket from him followed by pushing the sleeves up. "He does wear too many clothes." Lord D saw the reddened injection site and sighed. He placed both hands on George's arm and squeezed. He reached deep inside of George's body, traveling in his veins, the room, previously heated by dragons began to drop by degrees at the heavy trance that enveloped Lord D and spread outward.

"Come here child," Sofu said laying his hands on the lean form. "Boy, I can barely find you underneath all this." Sofu complained searching through the folds and many layers of Rain's clothing. "Hold still." Sofu commanded and Rain was taken to a place inside the great Kami that was so old and so majestic that he lay back swamped with sensation. "Enjoy this view," Sofu whispered knowing the boy was deep under his spell. "The garden of Eden will not be seen in this world again."

Jhaymes watched in awe at a trail of clear liquid that fell down George's arm and dripped onto Lord D's hand. George gasped waking and trying to pull his arm away. "Hold him still!" Sofu looked up from ministering to Rain to command. "If he yanks away, what is left in him will remain and he could damage my son." Jhaymes grabbed George around the waist while Ryo and Dee both bore down on his arms. Andy sat beside him holding his legs still while Lord D worked. The Kami was so deep in trance that the golden glow radiating from his body encompassed the entire room. George began to struggle and weep as his arm burned while the rest of his body seemed to be freezing.

"It is alright sweetheart," Jhaymes crooned in his ear hoping to calm his lover. " Hold still, let everything out."

"Jhaymes... I love you," George wept as his body recoiled from the backlash. Lord D held him firm his fingers clinging to George's arm. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Jhaymes said kissing George's cheek and holding him still, he watched as the liquid became thick running from George. It appeared to clot turning a milky white that resembled old cream finally it seemed to turn pale pink. Lord D continued his extraction until blood flowed freely from the tiny wound. Lord D sighed backing away he pulled a bandage and wrapped it around George's arm.

"Oh..." George sighed as his mind reeled with the events of the night. "Rain... Rain," George looked around to see the boy no longer injured and running his fingers though his hair. "You have to check him for heroin too." George whispered weeping again. "It was powder, I pushed it away, I spilled it. I tried to cover his nose and mouth so he would not inhale, but..."

"Shh, young one," Sofu said getting to Lord D's side and turning him away from George. "There are no impurities in his body." Sofu said and George struggled to sit up but gasped as his body refused to warm.

Lord D peered around his father and addressed Jhaymes. "I had to take him deep, it may take a few days before he returns to a humans normal temperature."

"Oh," Jhaymes said pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around George who shivered and pulled it around himself.

"I can't heal this," Sofu whispered looking at his son's badly scoured hands. "Only time..."

"I know, you know I know," Lord D smiled as his father wrapped his hands in bandages. "You saw this," Lord D nodded glad that his father trusted him to make the right decision even as he knew he would injure himself.

"I did," Sofu nodded then finished tying the bandages. He reached into a pocket and fed Lord D a few sugar cubes and berries a smile on his face.

Jhaymes got to his feet cradling George in his arms. "Hold on Sweetheart," Jhaymes said his wings bursting forth with a gust of green flames. George gasped burying his face in Jhaymes neck and wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders. "Let's go." He looked around the room and saw the greasy smudge on the old wood floors. "I'm glad the bastard's finally dead." Echoing the sentiments, the Arcadians left the building.

Break

Dae sat back in his chair laughing as he was given an accounting of the events of the evening. "So," He said looking at the female version of Florian. "The idiot was consumed by his lust and then consumed in the flames of several dragons?" Dae looked at his minions and thugs finding it difficult to distinguish the demons from the humans. This mob business was fun. They would never expect it. Now, he turned his mind to the streets of LA. Now he just had to play a little bit longer and move them all exactly where he wanted them. Florian got to his feet in front of Dae striking a pose with his large breasts poking out of his sheer top. Dae laughed again at the posturing and called Hamanosuke. "Get into bed and wait for me." Florian watched in horror as the lithe Asian headed down the hall. Hamanosuke sighed and thought of Florian's desperate love for their master. He would have had an entirely different feeling if he knew just what Dae did to him.

Break

George came to as Jhaymes was laying him in his bed. Several servants had rushed in at his earlier departure to straiten the room. Rain dashed in before Jhaymes to pull the comforter and sheets down. "Jhaymes..."

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart," Jhaymes kissed George's forehead while Rain and Bikky fluffed pillows around him. "You passed out on the way here."

"Oh, did I?" George sighed shivering still.

"I'll warm you," Jhaymes said peeling out of the rest of his clothes. Rain gasped, turned deep red and left the room pulling Bikky behind him. Jhaymes undressed George despite his protestations. "I know you are cold, but believe me this will help." George nodded his teeth chattering loud in the room. Jhaymes wrapped his arms securely around George and raised his own body heat to a low smolder. George ceased his shivering and pressed his body along the length of Jhaymes. "See," Jhaymes said when he felt George's ice cold hands on his hot back. "Told you."

"A gentleman never says, I told you so," George pouted. "Jhaymes luv," George said his face pressed into the firm chest he had come to know so well, including the tattoo on his right pectoral. Jhaymes had tried to explain that part of the design, which included a dyed green flame motif and three slashes in black , was not a tattoo but a natural variation of his skin. The flames were a symbol of his birthright and the slashes, the tattoo part, the acknowledgment of his rank. His sister's was high on her back shoulder blade, the exact same pattern and design. "Thank you. Thank you for coming for me."

"You should be thanking this little lady," Jhaymes said pulling Ponchi from her tight grip on George's hair. "I need no thanks, you are in my heart and I would walk the entirety of the human, mystical and demon realms to find you." George gasped, saying 'I love you' just did not seem to convey all that Jhaymes inspired in him. Speechless, tears falling from his eyes George held Jhaymes tight. Jhaymes nodded his understanding and held on as George fell asleep.

Break

Bikky tried not to laugh. As he and Rain sat down to breakfast with their family and the rest of the Arcadian warriors up for challenge tonight George entered the room seeming to be wearing three outfits. "Still a little chilled huh?" Bikky asked with a chuckle. "I thought Jhaymes would have taken care of that by now." Bikky leered and Rain blushed looking at his plate. Lord D sighed and sat while JJ fed him as his hands were bandaged. Before Ryo or Dee could say anything to Bikky, Ponchi chirped and hopped from George's head. She glowed bright blue and picked up a toothpick. "Are you threatening me?" Bikky asked the little fairy who brandished her weapon with a scowl on her face. "You are!" Bikky nearly fell out of his chair with wild guffaws.

"Oh, Ponchi... No," George tried to reach for the tiny creature as she poked Bikky in the nose with her toothpick.

"Ow, that hurt you evil little termite." Bikky sobered up to yell at the little spot of blue. He rubbed the tender spot on his nose. Ponchi chittered and chirped bouncing around on the table dropping sprinkles of fairy dust in her wake as she pointed at Bikky and shook her minuscule fist and her toothpick. "I can tease him if I want, my great grandparents adopted him we're practically family now."

"Adopted me?" George said and sipped his tea grateful for the heat. "Don't they need my permission to do that?"

"You're thinking like a human again," Zarro said as he padded into the room his large paws thudding on the shiny floor. He ignored the fact that George was human and sat on his pillow on the far side of the room. Having already finished breakfast there was no need for him to approach the table. He rolled over onto his back with all four of his paws in the air. A great satisfied purr filled the banquet style dining room.

"Will you please not do that?" Nestoir said as he and Andy walked in behind the king of Arcadia. "Your big, fuzzy, white balls are not the first thing I want to see while trying to get something to eat."

"Hey," Zarro grumbled but he did sit up. "I'm not afraid to eat you, you know."

"Try it," Nestoir challenged and dodged when the big cat moved. Zarro sniffed the air as his intended target vanished. "Yep," Nestoir's voice was heard. " You need a haircut." George gasped to see the small black cat in the behemoth-sized white lion's mane. Andy ignored her husband and Zarro and headed to the table.

"Andy," George said draining his tea happy to see a maid come to refill the cup with more of the steaming brew.

"Yes," Andy grinned at the plate of strawberry topped waffles laid before her.

"Your husband is a cat," George said holding the cup in his icy hands.

"Yes," Andy said pouring powdered sugar onto the concoction causing George to cringe. "I know."

"Oh, okay," Andy giggled as George went back to his breakfast. He heard Nestoir's wild laughter and looked back to see a small black blur bouncing around the big cat always a paws swipe out of reach. Zarro rolled onto the floor as Nestoir hopped into his mane again and clung.

"I'll squish you!" Zarro rolled onto his back pressing his head into the floor, he laughed at the feel of tiny paws on his tummy. "Stop, stop... okay, okay, mercy! I'm ticklish."

"Concede?" The small black cat asked his paws moving faster on the helpless creature he sat upon.

"For now, yes," Zarro said between laughs. "You win!"

"Bwa ha ha," Nestoir said and jumped from the king's tummy he landed on the floor standing as a man. With a formal bow to the ruler he joined his wife at the table as if nothing untoward had taken place.

"You're all bloody mad," George reiterated with a bemused laugh.

"Ooh, bacon." George stared at Nestoir as he reached for the treat off his wife's plate.

Break

Ryo entered the playroom to find Lyo rolling his cars around with little Nicklaus. Aly sat by her big brother hugging a teddy. Jewel spoon fed her baby doll while Kibo and Shinrai played with their blocks. He sat on the thick carpet and watched for a while holding still while the boys rolled up his legs and over his shoulders. "You and Daddy are gonna go fight tonight." Nicklaus said and Ryo winced unraveling the tires of the truck from his hair.

"Not Dee, and not a real fight," Lyo nodded his head. "Biggy said that you are just showing off for Arcadia and the rest of the world, like the lymp'cs."

Ryo laughed, "Yes something like that." Ryo allowed his small son to sit in his lap with his toy. "Would you like to come and watch, or stay with the Honlon?"

"Ho-Lo," Lyo nodded, then paused. "But, I do want to see. I will go with you."

"Okay then," Ryo stood and sat Lyo on his feet. "I'll be back to pick you up when it is time to go."

"I want to go too," Nicklaus said and Aly stood as well. "Too, too," She nodded clutching Nicklaus' hand. The other children in the garden were soon around Ryo's legs hopping up and down.

"Okay, okay," Ryo laughed conceding to their wishes. "But I will have to assign the best guards we have to keep an eye on you." Ryo left the palace play room shaking his head at the thought of Arcadia's top soldiers being relegated to baby sitters.

Break

Torcha entered the lushly appointed bathing chamber and laughed at the sound of the large splash as George ducked under. Lord D sighed then sat on the stool as Torcha reached into the water and pulled him up. "No drowning, there is someone you must meet."

"The introductions could wait until I am out of the bath." George complained. "Where is Jhaymes?"

"We shooed him out for your own good." Lord D said and George deflated at seeing Lord D's bandaged hands. "Do not worry about me," Lord D smiled. "This is just because the substance that touched my skin. I would rather have burned hands than a dead George."

"Dumpling," Torcha said pulling the man with her up the edge of the tub. "This is Lord Sohki."

"Hello, pleased to meet you," George said lifting his wet hand out of the water and was surprised when the young man wearing dark sunglasses shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sohki said with a wide smile. "You know, you really are darling to look upon... for a human." George blushed and dipped further in the water keeping just his head visible. George's eyes opened wide when Sohki began to peel out of his robe. "Since you are not planning to bathe in the water I donated and D-Chan is too kindhearted to force you with a contract, I thought this a better idea. Fresher this way anyway."

"What are you doing?" George demanded when Sohki reached to undo the ties holding his pants up.

"Perhaps, Lord Sohki," Lord D said with a gentle smile. "It would be best to show him your true form."

"Hmm," Torcha said with a nod. "Perhaps. Now Dumpling," She said as George gasped and a large splash was heard as he tried to back away from the large beast that stood beside the petite humanoid dragon. "You must relax, this is a kirin, a holy beast of Asia. His bathwater has certain purifying qualities. You did not want to bathe in it, so we thought it best if he just bathed with you." George gasped when the beast entered his sunken pool bathtub. He closed his eyes when it seemed as if the large hoof would crush him and gasped to see Sohki sitting as a man on the other side of the tub. Minus his glasses George got a good look at his eyes which seemed too large and unfocused.

"You're blind?" He said and could think of no more to say as the water heated. He looked up to see Torcha with her hand in the water. Lord D nodded to the dragon queen and she poured several jars of oil, milk from the maisia plant and flower petals in with them. Sohki sighed leaning back and relaxed. George looked down in awe at the scars on his arm that vanished. His pale skin seemed to glow and he sighed leaning back as well, the soothing water working it's magic on him. Torcha continued to heat the water knowing that it would be a few more days still before he was back to human temperature. Torcha began to hum and George closed his eyes falling asleep to the sound of the dragon queen's singing.

Break

Rain worked with Bikky in their palace gym and sighed when they felt the shifting. "Bikky, there must be a human near." Rain commented as he looked at the room that changed to hide the picture windows that showed the lawn of the palace instead now small windows that showed the west street of LA.

"Watch yourself," Bikky said lunging for Rain and smiled when his brother deflected his move. "Good not distracted."

"As if I would be." Rain laughed kicking high and flipping back to avoid a punch.

"Boys," Bikky and Rain stepped back bowing to Count D as he entered the room. "I want you resting from now until your displays."

Bikky and Rain clasped their hands together and bowed. "Hai Sensei," They said in unison they paused by the tall man with long blond hair that stood next to the Count. Saying nothing both boys ran from the room. "Looks kind of like a pig," Bikky chuckled when Rain nodded.

Break

George awakened laying in bed with Jhaymes sitting beside him. He held what appeared to be a long chain. "What are you doing?" George asked when he saw Jhaymes attaching jewels to the sparkling silver and white gold chain.

"Making a belt, in ancient times, these were called girdles, but now they are belts. Andy wants one to wear with the dress Angel made her." Jhaymes said setting aside the project and leaning closer to George on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold," George pouted and sighed as Jhaymes pulled him into his arms heating his body. George lay his head on Jhaymes chest. "Ummm... Warm." George was smiling when the knock came at his door. He gasped as his room changed seeming smaller and the balcony vanished.

"Looks like we are in the consulate." Jhaymes sighed and went to open the door as George pulled a robe on. He was taking a moment to wish he had his makeup on as Count D entered with a small smile.

"George, are you well?" Count D asked before he allowed the other person with him in the room. "Because this young man showed up at the consulate and claimed that you were childhood friends."

"I wouldn't exactly say childhood," George sighed as he looked at Marilyn.

"Hello, Marilyn," George sighed getting to his feet he pulled the robe tight to him as the shivering started.

"Hey girl, what's all this?" Marilyn reached for George's tummy and shook it crying out in pain as his wrist was grabbed. "Ow! Hey! Let go!"

"Don't touch him like that," Jhaymes said tossing the hand away and causing Marilyn to fall over a plush settee. "He does not like it."

"What a brute... I like him," Marilyn chuckled giving George a wink. "I saw you on the telly the other day and had to come out and make sure you were alright. I mean I have heard some devastating things about these Arcadians."

"I'm fine," George's smile was tight. He forced his voice to lighten as he asked Jhaymes to get him a cup of hot tea.

"Really? You're shaking like a leaf," Marilyn looked smug. "Cut me a piece of the pie and I won't go public."

"What pie and what public?" George said glad that Jhaymes had gone to fetch him tea leaving him to speak with his 'friend'.

"You're tweaked and I want to collaborate on this album. It could do serious launching to my career."

"You're insane," George said. "You are trying to blackmail me into getting you on this album. Andy will see right through this and boot you out."

"So I will tell her that I will alert the press to Boy George on drugs again. Then how well will that album sell?" Marilyn grinned as George glowered at him. "Better freshen up, I hear that you are expected to cheer your man on tonight and I know it takes you hours to go from a washed out sows ear to a beaded silk purse." George trembled as his body temperature dropped. "You are so tweaked right now."

Marilyn shut his mouth as the door opened and Lord D rushed in with Count D at his side. "Georgie, D came and told me that you might need me," George looked at his doctor tears on his cheeks. Count D lead him to the bed just as Jhaymes returned with his tea. "If you are here to accuse my patient of nefarious activities, I will gladly have him publicly submit to a drug test." George and Marilyn both gasped at the words. "There are no impurities inside of his body. This cold is my own fault and a side effect of emergency medical treatment. I will go on record as saying that. If your talent is not enough to spark your career, blackmail will certainly not achieve your ends. George made it onto the album because he has the voice of a sensuous angel. You can not say the same."

"Were you upsetting my sweetheart?" Jhaymes asked his voice taking on the deadly cold of a steel blade.

"No, I mean yes," Marilyn said hoping to placate the larger man. "But it was for a good cause I assure you." Marilyn held his hands up watching as Count D tended to George in Lord D's place. "You see I worry about him and I had to make sure that he was not using again. I knew he would never give me a strait answer, there's nothing strait about him." Marilyn laughed and Lord D sighed he decided to stop being aggravated by the blond and read him truly. "I would like to ask him to speak on my behalf, or even write a few songs for me." Jhaymes looked to Lord D for the truth in Marilyn's heart. Lord D nodded and George sighed. "But I was telling the truth about him needing hours to go from that to gorgeous." Marilyn pointed to George and laughed.

"You had redeemed yourself, but your mouth could get you eaten..." Jhaymes muttered turning away form Marilyn. "I do know a dragon that could see to it." He mumbled in Arcadian to which Count and Lord D laughed. "He is always gorgeous," Jhaymes said he sat beside George placing a small kiss on his cheek. He frowned when George still trembled. Count D pulled a blanket around him.

Lord D went to Marilyn. "Would you excuse us? There is a salon where you may snack a bit while I speak with my patient."

"Doesn't he have to go too?" Marilyn asked giving Jhaymes a long look.

"No. Seeing as how my prescription involves him making love to my patient it is imperative that he stay." Lord D offered Marilyn a chilling version of the small 'D' smirk. "Do go to the salon before I allow my son to escort you." Count D folded his hands neatly and smiled at Marilyn.

"Better go there," George said looking between the two. "He is one of the warriors of Arcadia on display tonight."

Marilyn gulped looking at the small man in his neat, yet elaborate cheongsam of gold and white with jewels sewn along the floor length sleeves and hem. "So I will be seeing you then." George waved his fingers as Marilyn headed out.

"I don't think I can stop this damnable shivering long enough to actually enjoy it." George said to Lord D clutching his tea and his blanket around him.

"That is why as Jhaymes touches you," Lord D began to explain while Count D moved the blankets around on the bed. "He is going to gradually raise his body temperature. While he is inside of you he will continue to raise it, then at the culmination he will bathe your insides with a high level of heat. It should set you warm all while we are out." Lord D nodded thinking his son brilliant for coming up with the idea.

"I lose my head when I am near him," Jhaymes said with a worried frown. "I don't know if I could concentrate long enough to do that."

"The fact that you are worried about it now will stick it in your head." Lord D said using his sleeves to hide his bandaged hands as George continued to stare at them looking sad. "Remember, gradual, too fast and you could singe him." Jhaymes nodded as they left him alone with George, he sighed, he would have to be careful. He loved George so much he would never wish to hurt him in anyway.

"It will be alright," George said he looked at his worried lover and placed an icy hand on his cheek again marveling at it's downy softness. Jhaymes turned and placed a kiss on the palm of George's hand. "Come, now, keep me warm." George dropped the blanket from his shoulders and opened the robe. Jhaymes pulled him into his arms as his shivering increased.

Break

Calliope held the microphone to her mouth a smile on her face as she stared at the side of the arena where the Arcadians all lounged seeming relaxed with their laughter and banter. "First of all," Calliope said with a laugh. "I would like to request that if you were born in our country, you sit on this side of the Arena," She looked to where George sat next to Jhaymes wearing deep green, black and white. Ponchi had chirped her disappointment that her coloring had not matched his outfit and therefore she could not ride his hair as an ornament. She sat in his pocket with her arms folded.

"He might have been born over there, but he is under a contract with us for the duration of the summer." Nestoir said while Daphnus held Andy back from marching over to the other side of the arena to attack Calliope. "And by rights of his sleeping with a knight on the list for the evening, I do believe he has the right to sit in the winners circle and kiss him upon victory."

"If there is a victory," Calliope said her face red. "Since we are the challengers, we will choose a member from our team and you will select who you think will best defend themselves against them." Calliope stated her rules with a grim smile. "This is the first up," Calliope moved her heavily jeweled arm to indicate the muscle bound man that stepped onto the platform. "And I warn you now, he is the smallest of the bunch."

"Then I suppose," Andy said into the microphone with a smile. "That we should send our smallest as well. Princess Chimera, if you will." Chimera stood her short black shorts tight on her small frame. All five feet four inches of her marched to the platform with her long blond hair in a tight ponytail. She stood and looked up at the large man.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Calliope said looking at the line of large Arcadian Guards that stood behind the chairs of the Royale. "Send a real warrior, not a tiny princess."

"No offense intended," Chimera said as she flexed her fine tuned muscles. "Okay, every offense intended. I am not some fluffy little princess that sits around counting how many places from the crown I am. I train daily in a grueling program you could not even imagine. Bring it on." The large man looked at the referee who nodded and started the count. Chimera watched him for a movement, paying no attention to his large body and jumping muscles. The man sized her up and moved planning to crush her with one blow. Chimera grasped the wrist and lowered her body along with it taking the man to the floor with a well placed hip in his side. Before he could recover his balance Chimera's foot connected with his head, then his throat then his chest, he fell unconscious on the mat. Chimera bowed then marched off the stage. "Next."

She said and waited while Prince Kronos dashed to her side to administer the 'winner's kiss.' He lifted her from her feet and planted a loud, smacking kiss on her lips. "That's my little firecracker." Chimera laughed heading off with him to the viewer's stand.

The EMT's were carrying the first contestant off on a stretcher as the next man, indeed larger, stepped to the platform. "Next... is Count D." This man stared at the beautiful man before him in crisp black linen and leather. He wore gloves to protect his slim hands though his nails were left out.

"You can back out now little man," The brute said and folded his arms flexing his muscles. "I wouldn't even claim a win by default."

"Are you afraid?" Count D said not relaxing his stance.

"No, but I always see you on television and I do not want to harm that beautiful face." The man said surprised when Count D laughed.

"Do you honestly think you are going to get anywhere near my face?" Count D said then laughed again. The man sighed and attacked.

"Papa win," Jewel said from her position on Chris's lap. Leon sat beside them watching as Count D made quick work of the man and hopped from the platform before he fell to the mat. Leon stood to follow tradition and give the winner a victory kiss. Each case was the same. Arcadia dominated the ranks. Jhaymes stood ready as the challenger approached him. George sat up and payed attention for the first time that evening. He cringed when the man jumped using his massive body weight to slam into Jhaymes all at once. Jhaymes flipped the man over using his own weight against him lifting his legs Jhaymes pushed him over and reversed their positions. George clapped when Jhaymes shoved his fists into the man's chest.

George had never before seen Jhaymes fight. When the incubus had first attacked he had been too busy being terrified to pay attention and now he watched the muscles ripple on Jhaymes with a grin on his face. He recalled those muscles as they had flexed above him. And under him... all around him. George watched the fight, not seeing the battle, but the man. "Georgie," Marilyn leaned over when George continued to stare riveted at the match. Zarro had phoned in requesting that the Arcadians take a little time with their opponents to give a better show, so Jhaymes was essentially playing with the brute now. A few feints here, a few dodges there, he took his time accepting a few blows before he knocked the man out and marched to the winner's stand.

"Where is my kiss?" He said looking for George who still sat next to Marilyn.

George snapped out of his shock to see Jhaymes standing waiting for him while the crowd cheered. "I tried to tell you he was about to win." Marilyn urged George to get to his feet.

"Sweetheart, I won," Jhaymes said wiping sweat from his brow. George got to his feet and made his way down to the applause of the audience. He gasped as Jhaymes lifted him up over the lines. "The only reason I beat him that way was because I wanted this moment." Before George could respond Jhaymes pressed their lips together. They walked together hand in hand to the stands.

"Oh he's so romantic," Marilyn batted his eyes at Jhaymes. "Do you have a twin?"

"I do actually," Jhaymes said laughing at how fast the last match was ended. They had barely sat down before it was over. Daphnus just could not seem to hold back one punch followed by a dodge and a kick and the man was down. "That's her going to kiss the victor." Marilyn sighed looking at the petite woman with shining silver hair rush to the platform.

"Ah, fraternal," Jhaymes laughed at Marilyn's disappointed words. "Aren't you lucky?" He said to George who tried to sit in his chair only to have Jhaymes pull him into his lap.

"You're all sweaty," George protested at the bare chest that dampened his jacket.

"You know how hot I can get," Jhaymes said with a suggestive smirk.

"Hmph," Marilyn sniffed secretly glad to see George so happy. "Bitch."

"Jealous," George said leaning back against Jhaymes.

Marilyn looked up trying not to be terrified of the scowl on Jhaymes' face. He smiled at George and they both chuckled as he said, "Yes."

Next Rain and Bikky were chosen to do a team match against two large men in matching shorts. "Wild Swan," Count D said and Master Xi nodded as the boys performed a synchronized movement that seemed easy to predict and block until the last moment when they broke apart. Rain aimed low while Bikky went high. They both stuck mid, then switched up with Bikky going low and Rain jumping up for a foot connected to head move. The men fell unable to clear their heads long enough to stand for the final count. They bowed then headed off. Carol and Julie stood by waiting to kiss their cheeks.

The challenger stood in horror as Andy, high princess of Arcadia bounced up to the stage with a mid-drift baring top and pleated mini-skirt. "Hello," She waved cheerily. "Ready?" The man moved to attack and she hopped aside. He moved again and she pirouetted out of his way. He tried to punch her and she skipped to the left, he swung again and danced to the right.

"How am I supposed to fight someone who is bouncing around like a hyper active bunny on too much bloody caffeine?" he finally said after several long minutes and Andy's constant giggles as she evaded him.

"Okay, okay, I'll hold still." Andy said giggling . The man came at her and she dropped to her bottom shocking the audience into thinking that the first member of Team Arcadia had taken a loss. She then brought her legs up in a scissor kick that caught her attacker around the neck. She then flipped over onto her hands and landed another kick in his gut and both sides. He rolled onto the mat tears rolling down his face as she hopped back to her feet. The sounds of her giggles punctuated the final count as she was pronounced the winner. Nestoir kissed her then patted her bottom as he took her place in the ring.

"Did he actually move?" George asked Jhaymes as the opponent seemed to fall in seconds and Nestoir was leaving the stage.

"He did, but it was barely on the human perception radar. Lucky he held back a lot or the man would be dead missing his head." Jhaymes whispered in George's ear. "Zarro is going to have a talk with him about that." Jhaymes then focused on Alera's match. Like him, she took her time feinting and dodging before knocking the man out. "That's better." He said and sat through the rest of the fights with George in his lap. The headlines in the paper would be amusing George knew. In the matches of hand to hand, Arcadia had won every one. The next week's battles would be with swords, followed a week later my projectiles, bows and artillery. Three weeks total. Arcadia was undefeated.

Powdered Sugre 40

Return To The Alti-Verse

Lord D lay back on his bed trying to relax as Sofu probed him. Sofu gentled his hands the closer he got to his son's waist. "Relax, now," Sofu said pressing in at the lower abdomen. "Ah, there he is," Sofu said when he could feel the tiny fetus growing inside of his son. "Now let's have a look at you," Sofu accepted the wand from T-Chan. Sofu plied the gel onto his son then pressed the wand to him. "Does this hurt?"

"No," Lord D shook his head his face red. JJ patted his hand while he watched the screen. His heart seemed to beat several times faster than the normal rate as he saw the tiny body inside of Lord D. T-Chan worked the machine snapping pictures of the baby. "How does he look?" Lord D asked craning his head to see the screen.

"Beautiful," Sofu whispered then turned the machine to face his son. "There is the spinal cord, the head, the hands, the feet. He is lovely," Lord D smiled looking at the picture of his son. "Push your knees up and spread your legs." Lord D complied his face turning redder. Sofu pressed around between his legs. "Good, very strong, taut skin. Healthy. You are very healthy. I am proud of you." Lord D smiled as his father cleaned him then straitened his robes. Sofu aimed a smile at JJ then left the room. "I hear that Torcha wants to have it in the Arcadian Annals that George is her kit."

"I know, but in order to do that, she has to speak to his parents," Lord D said with a chuckle.

"Won't that be interesting?"Sofu said his laugh catching JJ by surprise.

Break

George headed to the the studio with Jhaymes their arms linked. "My sister wants to come out and visit with me," George said to Jhaymes smiling. "I do not know how the whole, Arcadian thing works, with the secrecy and stuff. None of you guys held it together too well." George laughed he held on to Jhaymes hand. Jhaymes heard the wind shift and the thumping of feet coming fast down the hallway of the palace. He picked George up and moved him pressing him to the wall and using his body to guard against whatever force was coming their way. Daphnus ran at top speed down the hall with Andy behind him glowering.

"He's stolen her cookie dough again," Jhaymes said with a laugh as Andy's screech could be heard as Daphnus evaded her.

"Cookie dough?" George looked down the hall then laughed. There was no point in saying again that they were all mad.

"If... If your sister does come," Jhaymes began he inhaled then thought it a bad idea as the scent of George traveled up to his brain and made him think odd thoughts about George. Seductive thoughts. "You should have her bring your parents as well. I would like to meet them."

"Oh?" George said licking his lips when he noted Jhaymes staring at them.

"Yeah, just so they know that I am in love with you and who I am..." Jhaymes paused and joined George's tongue traveling over his lips. George brought his tongue into his mouth and Jhaymes followed after it. Tasting him, tasting... "Sweetheart," Jhaymes whispered just before he dived into George's lips again.

"Wow, Bikky," Rain's voice could be heard from down the hall. "We'd better hurry up. You know Daphnus will have three cows and a goat if we are late for todays recording session."

"Yeah," Bikky said loud as they passed the two in the hall. "Better not say, can't make this track today, I was making out." George frowned at Rain and tapped Bikky on the head. He paused, Bikky was taller.

"Ah... we're coming," George grumbled and laughed as Ponchi climbed up his arm from his pocket and shook a tiny fist at Bikky. "Watch it, I think she has a few toothpicks in there." George laughed again then headed off with Rain. They made it just as Daphnus finished his bowl of pilfered cookie dough. Andy sat on the piano humming while prince Angel played. "To work then?" George said to Rain.

Break

Julie sat back on the lounge while Rain hummed the latest refrain from his song. "I missed you when you guys had to stay at the consulate. I am glad you are back." Julie said she smiled as Rain sat his book aside and looked at her.

"I missed you too, seems you got prettier while I was away," Rain said sighing when Julie beamed showing her dimples. "Andy wants to know if you will come in for an audition, the friends and family cd."

"Really?!" Julie squealed throwing her arms around Rain. "Oh, Rain..." Rain laughed returning the hug. He held on as the sun shone down on her glossy hair. Rain took a moment to look around. He saw that George was busy in the kitchen with his tea and journal. Bikky and Ryan, Julie's older brother, were in the den with Chis playing video games. Ryo was in the kitchen loading the lunch dishes into the dishwasher and Dee was busy reading to Lyo. Okay, Rain thought steadying his mind. All clear. Rain turned his face to hers their lips clumsy as they searched each other. How had Jhaymes done it? Rain remembered seeing Jhaymes tongue tracing George's lips. George had seemed to enjoy it. Rain firmed his resolve and licked her lips. Julie gasped then relaxed into the new kiss. Rain's hands traveled up her arms pushing the loose sleeves up. He was used to the scars and Julie did not mind him touching them. Rain sighed getting closer to Julie his hands leaving her arms to massage the soft skin at her waist. Julie grabbed his wrist and Rain paused.

He refocused on her lips kissing her until she was pliant then his hands began to roam again. Julie sighed, his hand was so warm. It was touching her so softly traveling up her shirt. This was normal, she reminded herself. They were both healthy teenagers there was no reason why he should not try to touch her. Julie could feel her heart speed up as she had a recollection of a time not so long past. A dark time of terror and knives. The pain of the blade in her arms was much more tolerable than the pain of. "No... Rain," Julie shoved but Rain sighed. He stilled his movements, but kept his hand under her shirt hoping that she would relax again. When she said and did nothing more he moved on touching the tip of bra.

This was entirely new, Rain thought, the softness of the material teasing his hand with the heat of her skin. He felt her heart flutter and smiled his tongue moving in her mouth. Julie smelled so good Rain could not keep his thought in order. His hands continued their tentative exploration. She had ceased to kiss him back, but Rain kept going hoping she would. Julie froze, her breathing sped up as Rain's hand became more bold. She loved, him she did but... Julie choked on a sob then shoved hard against Rain knocking him from the lounge.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm Sorry!" They both said at once. Rain sat on his bottom looking up at Julie. She sat on the lounge with her arms wrapped around her knees. Julie looked at the flowers in the garden, the trees, Lyo's sandbox, anything but at Rain. "I am so sorry Rain."

"No, I'm sorry," Rain got to his feet afraid to sit next to her. "I should not have touched you like that."

"But I liked it. I did," Julie wept she tried to meet his gaze and the sadness there tore her apart. "Oh... Rain. I am so sorry." Julie sobbed anew. She got to her feet running to the house. Rain went after her. He reached the den just as she was begging Ryo to take her home. Ryo looked up at Rain his eyes wide and full of questions. Rain looked away and slumped into the kitchen. He dropped to the table with his head in his hands. George looked up. He had shocked them all by leaving the palace with them and returning to the guest room at their house. Jhaymes had not protested the move other than to complain about George being ensconced in the dragon's lair.

"Girls... are weird." Rain muttered.

"Oh?" George looked up hearing the door shut on Ryo, Ryan and Julie. Bikky stood in the door while Chris went to the bathroom. Bikky made his way into the kitchen.

"Why is Julie telling Ryan that you did not do anything wrong? What did you do?" Bikky asked seeing his brother so lost he felt sorry for him.

"Well, we were kissing," Rain's face turned deep red. "I touched her."

"A touch?" George gave Rain a long look.

"Well," Rain hedged looking at his hands. "You know, I put my hand under her shirt."

"Okay," Bikky said not seeing a problem. "It's about time you made a move, took you forever to actually kiss her. You are both fifteen," Bikky laughed. He got Rain a cup of his tea and heated it in his hand. "I know you like it iced, but I think you need the soothing effect of hot." Bikky had heard George going on about the love of a good cup of tea.

"I know," Rain nodded taking a sip. Chris came into the kitchen staring owl eyed at the two older boys.

"Chris, why don't you take this to my room for me and bring me my basket of hair ribbons." George said quickly thinking of a way to send the younger boy from the room. "Go ahead, it will take him ages to find the basket, but he won't give up til he does. I noticed that about him."

"You notice so much about people," Rain sighed. "I wish I did. I would have noticed that Julie was freaking out."

"She freaked out?" Bikky said keeping his voice low so that Dee would not come to see what was wrong. It was too late for that. Lyo had been sat with his coloring books and Dee stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"She just got real still and then, she pushed me... hard." Rain shook his head confused. "But she said she liked it." Rain refused to rub his sore bottom that had come into the contact with the ground. "If that was like, I would hate to see what she does not like."

"Julie seems to have some hidden issues," George said his voice soft. "Perhaps the next time you see her, you should talk about it."

"I knew she had some insecurities, she..." Rain sighed not sure how to tell Dee, Bikky and George, but then he gave up holding it all in. "She cuts herself. Ryan tries to stay with her as often as he can, and she said she hasn't done it since she started seeing me, but... she has scars on her arms, like the ones I had on my hands and arms until Lord D took care of them. Those were fresh, one time I did it. But hers," Rain shook his head.

"You cut yourself?" George looked at the beautiful boy sitting across from him.

"It was a one time tantrum, but Ryo he," Rain shook his head tears falling from his clear, yet deep green eyes. "He placed his hand in front of my face and I stabbed him. He had to get stitches when I tried to ruin my face."

"Your face?" George said moving the long black hair from Rain's face and looking at him. Dee was again amazed that his son sat still while a man touched him.

"I did not want to be pretty," Rain admitted he lowered his head causing George's hand to slide into his hair on top of his head and stay there. "I hurt Ryo," Rain's voice was full of remembered pain. "But that was just one instance of anger and... But Julie, I love her. I try to be good to her, and I may have made things worse."

"Would you boys go help Chris find my basket?" George said. Taking the hint Bikky took Rain's arm and dragged him upstairs. "I think there are some physical trauma issues there."

"Yeah," Dee nodded his head then looked up at the sound of the door opening. Ryo entered with a harangued expression. Marilynn bounced in after him. "Hey babe, did she talk to you?" Dee asked, he pulled Ryo to him for a soft kiss.

"No she just sat looking out of the window the entire way home. Ryan tried to get her to talk, but she just shook her head." Ryo said sitting with a cup of tea that George got for him. "Thank you George... Where are the boys?"

"Lost in my room," George laughed thinking of the surprise they would find when they opened his closet. Jhaymes had arranged, with master Xi's help, to have a gate to Arcadia installed. They could see each other easily. He really had the best of both worlds. He had the friendship and the family of Ryo and Dee, Rain and Bikky, and he had his lover.

"I am going to look into this," Ryo said then sighed. "Oh and he was just getting dropped off when I showed up. I paid the taxi driver."

"I told you George would get it back to you," Marilyn said tossing his hair. "Won't you darling?" George sighed reaching into his pocket only to have Ryo wave him away. "Oh thank you," Marilyn laughed. He offered a wink to Ryo. Marilyn's eyes left Ryo to travel over the sleek physic of Dee. "You are a lucky one aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Ryo smiled sipping his tea not taking his eyes off the blond man. "And I know it."

"Of course, so is it possible for me to stay here, I do not feel like going back to my hotel and George promised to bring me to the recording tomorrow." Marilyn said his lisp pronounced.

"Did I?" George smiled when he heard the boys coming back downstairs. Rain was on his cell. "Rain, did you find it?"

"Yeah," Rain said looking up from his phone. "It was right next to the queen's gardenia's." George nodded as Ryo and Dee caught the hint. The queens gardenia's smelled so sweet and were so intoxicating that they could not be allowed on earth. Only when they were on Arcadia were they masked by the pure air. On earth they would cause a riot.

"When did your room get connected?" Dee asked making sure that his words were human friendly as Marilyn sat at the table with a look he tried to pass off as vacant, adorable, but was listening to every word.

"Jhaymes arranged it, I hope you do not mind." George looked down.

"Why doesn't he just formally claim you? My grandparents want to." Ryo shook his head. He could well understand everyone's love of this charismatic individual. "For some reason even Sofu likes you and he usually does not deal well with... our kind."

"Homosexuals?" Marilyn asked giving up his pretense of not listening to their conversation.

"No," Ryo shook his head then laughed. " He would be discriminating against his own son and grandson if he did. And Lord D is too spoiled for that to ever happen."

"Lord D... Spoiled?" George laughed thinking of the beautiful male he had come to know. "He does not seem the type."

"Oh, boy, how little you know. If there is something that he can get or do for himself, guess who will get or do it for him? Yep, Sofu spoiled his baby, sad really..." Dee said getting to his feet. Marilyn's eyes followed him. Dee bent over to kiss the top of Ryo's head. "Gotta pick up mom from the airport, you need me to pick up anything?" Ryo shook his head raising his face and offering Dee his lips. It was a gift Dee never refused. George looked away from their kissing Marilyn did not. "Keep it warm for me." Dee instructed.

"Your dinner?" Marilyn asked.

"No," Dee said as Ryo got up to begin the preparations for dinner. "My dessert." Dee tapped Ryo's bottom.

"Dee!" Ryo pushed him to the door. "Go on now," Ryo turned slightly pink. "As for you staying, I will work out something. George is in our guest room and Rain is sleeping in with Bikky tonight so that Renee can stay in his room. Lyo's bed is not big enough for you but I could put the roll-a-way in there and he could sleep with the boys. Oh, and then there is Chris, he wanted to stay tonight."

"Why are you getting so much food? I don't eat that much,"Marilyn said watching as Ryo got out bags of vegetables, fruit, rice and ingredients for bread. He did not seem to care that Ryo seemed to be puzzling over how he would arrange for him to stay. Marilyn took a moment to appreciate the beautiful man who had bent over looking in the crisper for lemons. George leaned over and hit him lightly on the arm. "What?" Marilyn asked. George said nothing but he pointed to his own bare ring finger then he pointed to Ryo. "What?" Marilyn asked again not lowering his voice, but confused to what George was saying.

"This," Ryo said surprising Marilyn with is proximity. He had not even heard the door of the refrigerator close and here Ryo was beside him showing him his wedding ring. "Dee's matches mine." Ryo went back to his dinner saying no more. Marilyn shook his head then laughed.

"I see you don't have one," George sighed as he did look at his own bare fingers.

"Things are still new," George patted his hair back. "Need some help Ryo?"

"Yeah, you wanna cut those lemons up?" Ryo offered George a large bowl for the fruit that he chopped. "Marilyn, since you are here," Ryo said handing Marilyn a knife, and cutting board. "Dice these," Marilyn stared in horror at the carrots and celery. "No meat for dinner tonight, the D's are coming over."

"Oh, okay," George patted his pocket when Ponchi bounced in excitement. He offered a tight smile to Marilyn when he saw the move.

"What's in there?" Marilyn asked trying to peer over the table lifting his head. Ryo turned away as he again thought the man looked like Miss Piggy.

"A fairy," George said with a snicker sure that Marilyn would never believe him.

"George, I think you and I have both watched too many of Lyo's cartoons." Ryo laughed again.

"That's possible," George said getting to work on the lemons. "Making pie?" Ryo nodded then stepped aside as the boys dashed out to the backyard. Ryo paused when Bikky stopped to get a glass of water. Ryo said nothing but he looked up at Bikky then sighed as the tall teenager headed out the back.

"I always knew this day was coming," Ryo said when they were all out and busy playing basketball.

"This day?" George looked up and sighed. He was just about finished with the lemons. Marilyn had not touched the knife or the vegetables.

"He's taller than me." Ryo sighed placing a towel over the bread dough so that it could rise. He sat it aside then sat at the table. He gave Marilyn a baleful look but promised himself to be polite to George's friend. Ryo pulled the plate and cutting board to him then proceeded to chop at a fast pace that amazed Marilyn.

"Only by an inch or two... or three," George said helping with the carrots.

"Yeah, but he is only fifteen, he is still growing." Ryo laughed his hands not breaking stride. "We have an appointment tomorrow to get family photos taken." Ryo shook his head again. "Oh and George, Jhaymes wants to come by for dinner as well, so we are all eating outside, the dining room would not house everyone." George gasped, it had before, especially with Count D here to duplicate it. George looked over at Marilyn then sighed. Looks like they would all be on edge tonight. Jhaymes was not used to keeping his natural proclivities at bay. Hopefully he would not reheat anything in front of the human, or mention Ponchi.

Slyphe sauntered into the kitchen her large paws thudding on the hard wood floor. Marilyn gasped getting to his feet. "George, move..." Marilyn tried to warn but closed his mouth when the cat looked his way. Slyphe turned back to her intended target and placed both paws on George's lap. She looked up at him and George sighed.

"No meat today girl, expecting the D's for dinner." George said and sat still while the cat licked him. Slyphe got back on all fours and allowed her tail to bump his pocket. Ponchi braced her hands as the material of her little seat shook wildly. She resisted the urge to dart out and give the cat a piece of mind. Slyphe seemed to be laughing as she went to find her boy. George dropped his hand into his pocket and trailed his pinkie over her long blue hair. Ponchi settled back down her little arms hugging his hand before he brought it back up to finish helping Ryo with dinner. Ryo shook his head. Tonight would certainly be lively, he thought as he dropped a wet towel on George's hand to wipe up the fairy dust.

Break

Chihaya sat down with his cup of tea while Count D rocked Kurayami in his little bassinet. Chihaya watched the tiny baby sleep, his face smooth now as he had grown. "Is something on your mind Chihaya?" Count D asked catching the deep purple eyes on him again. Count D straitened his yellow cheongsam when the baby slept deeply. He began to sip his tea appreciating the sun that bounced around the clean shop. "You seem to be deep in thought lately."

"I am, I mean, when you found out you were carrying, how did you feel about it?" Chihaya asked lowering his head.

"Shocked, I did not believe that it was possible. For all my life, I never knew a male kami could have children." Count D admitted laughing as he recalled that he had, in fact, fainted. "But then I became excited and thrilled. Leon and I... Our love had made a baby. Why do you ask?" Count D said. He refused to dwell on the sad facts that now lay before him.

"Do you know that the angels of Eden are made similar to Kami, in fact some think we started out as the children of M, O and P, of the original children of Eden." Chihaya sighed. "We developed the wings a very long time ago and some began to call us angels, but instead, we might actually be Kami, that would explain our bodies and the abilities."

"Chihaya... Are you carrying?" Count D asked his voice gentle.

"No, it would have to be an act of Kagetsuya's will, to give me that part of himself that would grow inside of me." Chihaya said then he sighed. "But I am not sure about it all."

"Oh," Count D said looking at the young male before him.

"I mean, your children, your father's, are adorable and sweet. But think about the responsibility. You and Leon manage great and JJ and Lord D are awesome, but..." Words seemed to tumble out of Chihaya's mouth. "Then we would have to raise it, and my body... It would grow inside of me, I would get large and have to give birth, it hurts. I heard the screaming and pain and you nearly died...Lord D had twins!"

"Calm down, here drink this," Count D was quick to pour a strong sedative into Chihaya's tea as the smaller male was hyperventilating. "Where is all this coming from?" Count D asked rubbing small patterns in Chihaya's back. "Did Kagetsuya say he wanted children?" Chihaya shook his head. "Do you want them?"

"I don't know," Chihaya admitted then closed his mouth as Kagetsuya and Leon entered the front of the shop. "We'd better go," Chihaya got to his feet his smile wobbling as he greeted his lover. "You guys better get going or Bikky and Rain will eat everything." Chihaya laughed waving away Kagetsuya's concerned questions. "Bye Leon, D." Count D waved him off with a sigh.

Break

Marilyn looked around the kitchen as Ryo turned the oven on. Ryo went to the the window and looked out. As if on cue, all four boys came inside. "Ooh..." Ryo wrinkled his nose. "Showers, now, Bikky use yours, Chris, Dee and mine, George do you mind?" Ryo pointed at Rain.

"Just clean up after yourself, I have to get ready for dinner too you know," George said.

"Yeah, yeah," Bikky grumbled. "Sounds like this is going to turn into an impromptu garden party. After I take a shower, I will get Lyo bathed."

"Thanks," Ryo said leaning up to press a kiss to Bikky's forehead. Bikky waved Ryo away embarrassed to realize that he was taller.

"You can check behind my ears later," Bikky stuck his tongue out at Ryo then ran up the stairs. Dee opened the door and gasped keeping Renee safe behind him.

"Welcome to our zoo," Ryo walked out of the kitchen to greet his mother in law with a kiss. "Better cover your nose, the monkeys have not bathed yet."

"Hi Aunt Renee," Rain called on his way upstairs with Chris right behind him.

"Wow, hi," Renee laughed then paused as she got a glimpse of the two men sitting at the table with steaming cups of tea. "Full house?"

"Yeah, dinner outside tonight," Dee pulled Ryo into the circle of his arms. Ryo leaned back against the strong frame. "The D's are coming, as well as their spouses and children."

"No meat," Renee sat her bag down near the other hoping that Dee would let go of Ryo and take them upstairs.

"Yeah, alright, I will do it," Dee laughed heading up the stairs with the large suitcases.

"I'm going home tomorrow, I just wanted to visit for tonight, but if you can't spare the room." Renee trailed off.

"Oh yes," Marilyn breezed into the room. "I am sure the bed in Rain's room is far more comfortable than some old roll-a-way."

"My mother in law is not going anywhere until tomorrow," Ryo said shocking Marilyn with the level of cold in his voice. "You will make due, I am sure, or you could just go back to your luxury hotel and take a taxi to the consulate in the morning for the recording." Ryo called the bluff that Marilyn was not willing to admit to. He had no luxury hotel and George had not promised him anything... Marilyn nodded.

"With a few blankets and pillows, it could be fantastic. Or I could just sleep in with George." Marilyn gazed at George hoping for a positive answer.

"Hard to do that," Dee came back down the stairs. "I am sure Jhaymes will want to stay over seeing as how the closet will be closed due to uninvited guests that could poke about. It will reopen upon the departure." Marilyn frowned at the strange code Dee seemed to be using but he was sure that he was talking about him.

"But Jhaymes is uncomfortable in the dragon's lair," George pouted. Marilyn looked at him oddly, was he speaking in that odd Arcadian code as well? "He has problems..."

"If anyone can help him through that, it's you." Ryo laughed. "Not like any dragon here will eat him."

"What the bloody hell are you lot talking about?" Marilyn asked after a moment of staring around in confusion.

"Nothing to concern you,"Ryo assured him then headed back to the kitchen. George laughed then went upstairs to assemble an outfit for the evening.

"I do have an overnight bag you know," Marilyn announced handing it to George. "You can take it to my room."

"I can show you where it is," George gave the bag back and Marilyn frowned. George was usually so bendable. To his will and other things. George pointed out Lyo's room then went into his own. He heard the shower going and Rain singing. Shaking his head he began to look through his closet. It was just a closet now, not the door to his palatial room, not the door to Jhaymes.

"You'll want something cool," Marilyn said entering the room to find George still staring into his closet. "Garden party right?"

"Yes, but flashy and..." George patted his pocket. "Blue." George vaguely heard the shower turn off and the singing become louder as Rain cleaned up his mess. He left the bathroom wearing several towels. One was wrapped around his hair, one his torso and another his hips. He was then covered by a large bathrobe that had to belong to Dee it was so big on him. Rain saw Marilyn, gasped then went back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Oh... shit," George covered Marilyn's eyes despite his friends protests. "Come on out Rain, It's alright."

"What the hell are you doing?" Marilyn demanded and managed to get his face free just as Rain opened the door. Rain panicked slamming it again and refusing to come out. "What is wrong with you?" Marilyn got to his feet moving away from George then he looked at the bathroom door. "Boy, you may as well come out. Nothing there I haven't seem before and more developed." Rain said nothing his face red and his heart rate going faster. George sighed, if Bikky came in and saw his brother hiding from Marilyn, Marilyn could forget singing for Princess Andromache tomorrow, he would be lucky to have teeth.

"Oh no, he seems to be in it," George said loudly. "Marilyn why don't you go get his dad and tell him we have a problem. Better get the sweet one, Dee'll just start yelling," Marilyn looked at the door and smirked prompting George to add. "At you." George shooed Marilyn out then went to tap on the door. "He's gone." Rain opened the door tears wetting his cheeks.

"Sorry, I just... he... He..." Rain sighed then ran from the room and into his own to dress.

Marilyn came sulking into the room behind Ryo. "All's well, sorry to bother you." George assured Ryo indicating the now empty bathroom.

"He didn't freak out over you seeing him," Marilyn complained.

"Because he knows I wasn't looking." George went back to his closet as Ryo left the room.

Ryo sighed then knocked on Rain's door. "Rain," Ryo waited and got no answer. "Ame-Chan," He called again. "I'm coming in." Ryo opened the door to see Rain sitting on the bed in a pair of large pants and a large t-shirt. "Is everything alright?" Rain nodded and Ryo walked over to sit beside him. "Are you sure?"

"I do not like him, he makes the wind taste strange." Rain reached for his over shirt and pulled it on. "Like that stuff that George did not want."

"What?" Ryo gasped then closed his eyes. He inhaled taking in the scent of his house. Yes, he thought, there it was, Rain was right. "Get dressed then go help Bikky and Dee set up the backyard." Rain nodded pulling his jacket on and securing his hair. Ryo looked back to see that it was Bikky's jacket and that it went to Rain's knees. Shaking his head he laughed. The smile vanished as he went back to George's room just as he was pulling a long blue cossack from his closet and matching lighter blue pants and white vest to go over it all.

"Ryo could you shut the door, I was just going to change..." George's words trailed off as he stared in horror at Marilyn. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked when he saw Marilyn bring a small vial to his nose and sniff. "Does the word Detective mean anything to you?" he pointed to Ryo who stood in the room and did indeed shut the door. Ryo stomped over and grabbed Marilyn he pulled him to the bathroom and forced him to drop the powder, vial and all, into the toilet.

"Are you mad man? That was pure!" Marilyn protested the loss of his stash

"How dare you bring that into my house?" Ryo demanded pulling out his cell. "What hotel are you in? I am calling you a cab, now."

"I'm not in a hotel okay," Marilyn admitted. "I spent the last of what George gave me and I just thought that... I mean he's only allowed to?" Marilyn snatched away from Ryo surprised that it took a fair bit of effort to achieve.

"I told you," George said his clear eyes flashing with anger. "I'm not using."

"Oh that's a load of bull shit if I ever heard it," Marilyn stalked over to the bed side stand. "If you're clean," He snatched up a small clay pot and carried it over to George. "What's this?!" He shoved the pot at George and gasped as the top came off and George was splashed in the face with a clear liquid.

"Lubrication," George and Ryo said at once. Ryo recognizing the sweet scent as he and George had bought the same kind during their last shopping adventure together. "The original bottle that came in kind of melted," George said causing Ryo to laugh. "That was the only available container." George wiped his face. "Now apologize and fess up before Cujo is called to smell your bags."

"That was all I had," Marilyn pouted hoping that Ryo would not put him out. "I told you I was out of money."

"Don't make me regret this," Ryo said closing his cell.

"I won't," Marilyn promised then he looked at George. "Sorry, I guess you really are clean."

"Yeah, now stop being a nuisance while I get a shower." George left Marilyn in his room knowing that he would poke around it was just like old times.

Break

The garden seemed to dazzle under the light of the large, full moon. Marilyn sat amidst the happy chatter of the large group of friends. His eyes kept wandering to Jhaymes where he sat next to George whispering into his ear. Marilyn saw George's face light up when he laughed and he sighed. Briefly Marilyn wondered at the odd hair clip George wore. It seemed to be a silver chair with a Large butterfly attached to it. George caught him looking and patted the clip that Jhaymes had made. It was in fact a chair attached to a hair clip. The chair was done in silver scroll seeming delicate and decorative. It was perfect for Ponchi to sit upon and pretend to be an accessory in her favorite spot: George's hair. The pin rested above his left ear keeping half of his face free. Jhaymes sat at his right and enjoyed moving the hair aside to whisper in George's ear.

Thinking the two of them would get told to cut it out he looked over and saw Leon licking sauce from Count D's fingers. Next to them, JJ fed Lord D. Even though his hands had long since been unwrapped from their bandages, it had become an enjoyable habit that JJ had not tried to break. "They are adorable," Renee leaned over to say to Marilyn. "In fact, my new series is all about the love of men."

"Really?" Ryo said looking up. He looked over and saw, at the other table that had been set up, that the boys were behaving themselves.

"Yes," Renee nodded. "Romance novels for men who love men. I will still continue my regular novels. But this means that I will spend more time at home writing." She gave them a grin.

"I can't wait to read them," Ryo said.

"You're first copy is upstairs," Renee admitted with a wink. "Signed too."

Ryo smiled at her then got to his feet. "Jhaymes, stop licking George's ear and help me get dessert." Jhaymes blushed and pulled his tongue back into his mouth for it had indeed been traveling around George's ear. George laughed when Jhaymes flushed bright red and got up to follow Ryo.

"What's for dessert?" George asked fluffing his hair back into place.

"For a moment there I thought you were..." Ryo laughed then caught Dee's leer and knew that he was on Dee's list of favorite confections. "Lemon meringue pies, I made them this afternoon." Ryo looked over at Count and Lord D. "Extra heavy whipped cream on top." Count D clapped his hands in glee while Lord D beamed a bright, beautiful smile.

"They really like their whipped cream," Marilyn muttered while George fixed his hair clip again for Ponchi had shifted to a better position in her chair. "Is that silk?" Marilyn asked touching one of the wings. Ponchi squeaked and George moved his head away. "Feels like a real butterfly," Marilyn reached again but gasped as he could not move his hand. Slyphe had latched onto his sleeve and kept it between her large teeth. She hissed slightly and shook it before letting it go. "I guess I am not allowed to touch you." He grumbled folding his arms. George patted Slyphe's head between her tufted ears offering a small smile to Marilyn. It was all he could do at this point. Marilyn looked down and frowned at the sparkling dust on his finger. He wiped it on his napkin then attributed it to George's sparkling hair spray. Since his hair was sprinkled with the same iridescent shimmer.

"Jhaymes," Jhaymes looked over at Ryo as he pulled several pies from the refrigerator and Jhaymes got plates from the cabinet. "You can stay the night you know," Ryo said kindly. "No one here will get offended if you make love to George."

"But..." Jhaymes began then he blushed. "In your house?"

"Leon and Count D do it often enough, You know, once they even used out bed and our lube." Ryo frowned at the memory of their first Thanksgiving here. Leon had proposed to D that night. He laughed softly. "Just tell George that he is responsible for washing the sheets." Ryo laughed again then headed out. "I will try to control my scent if it bothers you so much. But there is no need for you both to be frustrated. He can't leave with a guest here and it just makes sense for you to share his room here. For a while until the closet is opened again." Jhaymes shook Ryo's hands just as he sat the pies down jostling the slighter frame with his thanks. Ryo nodded then pushed his hair from his face where it had flopped forward at Jhaymes shaking. "You're welcome." Ryo chuckled when he was neat once more. Ryo dished up the pie sending three of them to the boy's table. Marilyn stared in horror as Lord D seemed to eat an entire pie by himself, with Count D behind him only slightly with half vanishing between his pretty lips. They did it with such decorum and grace that Marilyn was not sure if he should be embarrassed or amazed.

Break

Rain put away the last of the dishes from the dishwasher while Bikky and Chris cleared away the tables. He hummed a tune and unconsciously sang along as his cell phone chimed the theme song to Sailor Moon. He gasped, his heart rate speeding up. His hands reached for the phone in his pocket and he answered careful to hit the button gently so as not to hang up on Julie. "Hey," He said softly sitting at the table. There was no need to drink the tea this evening with a full vegetarian dinner, but the slight cinnamon mixed in with honey relaxed him. He had once asked Lord D for the full recipe, but Lord D had simply smiled and insisted he try the confection from La Torte bakery.

"Rain, are... Are you mad at me?" Julie's voice sounded thin coming through the line and Rain sighed. Just hearing her voice caused his heart to sing. There was no way he could have actually felt love for George. What had he mistaken for love as he looked at the beautiful man? He wished he knew.

"I could never be mad at you. Where are you?" Rain asked for he heard nothing in the background.

"Home now," Julie paused she heard loud Meows and knew Slyphe was demanding Rain's attention. "I'll let you go..."

"No, Julie," Rain patted Slyphe calming her as she was responding to his upset and was merely trying to comfort him. "She's fine, it's you I am worried about. Did I do something wrong? If so... I am sorry. I just,"

"No Rain, I'm at fault here. You're not," Julie struggled her breathing becoming agitated and Rain felt tears at the obvious sign of her agitation. "I know that you're not... Not...Him."

"Julie," Rain called her name and sighed for the line went dead. He lowered his head. "Ryo! Dee!" Rain got up and went to the backyard where the adults milled around speaking and enjoying the soft sounds of Jhaymes playing an acoustic guitar. Ryo moved away from Count D when Rain grabbed his arm.

"Calm down," Dee said after they had taken Rain back inside and sat him down. "What happened?"

"Someone hurt Julie," Rain blurted out seeing Bikky hovering in the door worried about his younger brother.

"What? Who? Let's go!" Bikky prepared to head out.

"No, not like now, but before, she didn't say much... just..." Rain shook his head. "I want to help, but I don't know what to do."

"Perhaps telling us is the best thing that you can do," Ryo said his voice in that gentle cadence that Bikky would always cherish. It brought of memories of a dingy office and terror. Hot chocolate and a warm embrace, of tears and comfort. Memories of crushing loss and hopeful finding. His very first night of meeting New York's finest detectives. While it was Ryo who had given him a home and someone to belong to, it was Dee who had given him the courage to exact his revenge...legally. Bikky sat at the table with his family and listened as Rain explained the short conversation. "I see," Ryo said his gaze thoughtful as he looked out at the happy people chatting in their backyard. "Tomorrow night, when we go in to work Dee and I will look into the family history and see what we come up with. It might be old news and all we can do is call Andy and arrange for her to have a few sessions. Or, there might be someone for us to arrest."

"You'll beat him first right?" Bikky asked Dee.

Dee was about to smirk and answer in the affirmative but received a warning glare from Ryo. "We will act as according to the situation within the strictest codes of the law." Dee said his eyes twinkling with a mischievousness that had always beguiled Ryo. Rain thanked his parents and Bikky. Cujo barked and they looked up.

"Is everything in this house big enough to eat me?" Marilyn asked with a flirtatious toss of his head. "Hope I'm not disturbing anything but I got tired of listening to that knight coo at Georgie. Rather rude of him to ignore me like this after I came all this way to see him."

"Boys, it's getting late and we have an early appointment," Ryo said not meaning to ignore Marilyn but finding it hard to look at the over done blond. Though he was not a heavy make up user like George there was something garish about his personality that made Ryo want him out of his house. Aoi and Kurayami are already asleep. So are Kibo and Shinrai and Lyo is nodding. Why don't you put Lyo to bed, you can stay up for a few more hours, but in your room." Bikky nodded and collected the tots. Kurayami woke up and let out an earsplitting wail as Rain tried to separate him from Count D.

"Iie, Kura-Chan," Aoi woke cuddling Bikky her small fingers twining in his long blond hair. "Ame-Chan genki-des." Kurayami seemed to cease and listen to his older sister, but his little face screwed up and he wailed again. Aoi shook her head then said to Rain. "Papa smell nice, Kura stay."

"Yes I think that would be best," Count D patted his baby and rocked him. Aoi yawned then went allowing Bikky to put her in a tiny bed set up in his room. The bed would vanish when the adults left for the evening.

"We'll hook up the multi-player unit and Quest for a while, okay, dads," Bikky told Ryo and Dee. They both nodded then went back to the yard.

"Leon, we will be adding another case load to our stack," Ryo said in his ear once the kids were gone from the yard.

"Yeah. What case?" Leon said nodding JJ over.

"I need to look into the Summers' family history." Ryo nodded then sat down close to Dee as he listened to Jhaymes who was indeed cooing.

"...I haven't decided if they're gray or they're blue...oh... Boy, yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen. And you could tell everybody, that this is your song." George sighed, how long had it been since someone had written a song about him? True he had a song written about it before, but he never heard a song sang in such a way that he thought he was melting from the inside out. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words... How wonderful life is, now you're in my world." Jhaymes paused and blew a kiss while he strummed a little using his gifts to indeed stroke George's face. "I hope you don't mind," He belted, "I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," Jhaymes sat aside his guitar and walked over to George. He took his hand and kissed the back of it. "How wonderful life is, now you're in my world." The words were sang so softly George was sure that he was the only one who had heard it. "Ha-a-ii phu ile oou sui," George gasped. He had not understood what Jhaymes said but tears sprang to his eyes and wet his cheeks. Jhaymes licked them away keeping the salty trails for his own purposes.

"What are you doing to me?" George asked unaware that Marilyn had rejoined them.

"I'm loving you," Jhaymes pulled George into an embrace. "Ancient Arcadian style." Jhaymes laughed. "Aah, gha rha aah."

"What are you saying to him?" Marilyn asked seeing George's cheeks flush.

"I said that I love him the first time," Jhaymes answered losing his fingers in the stylized curls in George's hair left from the tight plaits he had worn earlier.

"And just now?" Marilyn prompted causing George to sigh and wish he would just go away.

"That is for my dear to know only and I will tell him later." Jhaymes offered a playful grin to Marilyn. "I will tell him while he is drenched in my scent and panting still from the rush of our love."

"Oh...God," George gasped his heart going into overdrive.

"And that folks is a sign that the night is done." Leon laughed looking at George's wide-eyed panting. "See you tomorrow morning," Leon said helping Count D to gather Kurayami's bag. "I'll go get Jewel," Leon pressed a kiss to D's lips while JJ helped Lord D to stand.

"ChiChiUe?" Count D saw his father pale.

"Just a bit dizzy child, I'm alright," Lord D held on to JJ. D was discreet as he pressed his hands to father's minuscule stomach.

"Perhaps I can speak to him," Count D said in their native Mandarin. "What's wrong little one?" D said softly still holding his hand to his father. "Calm down, you are alright. You are pulling too much too fast from father and it will distress you both. Just relax." D coached and Lord D sighed in relief when the baby did settle down. Count D smiled. "He was scared when you stood up so fast. Please be more careful father."

"Everything okay?" Leon asked concerned for his father-in-law.

"Yes," D smiled as Ryo kissed his cheek then the top of Little Leon's downy soft head. "Their veins are fully connected and when he is upset he pulls on father causing his energy to flag. You will well remember the fainting spells and dizziness of my own time." Leon nodded as they retrieved Jewel and the twins. Marilyn stood by wondering at the strange Arcadian code that they all seemed to understand. He hoped that one day soon he would be let in on the secret of this royal society that George seemed to fit into so well. Looking for George he saw him leading Jhaymes up the stairs.

"Without even a good night, or a sleep well or... eat shit," Marilyn grumbled stomping after his long time friend. "Good night George, I would say sweet dreams, but I doubt you'll be getting any sleep." Before George could say anything Marilyn went into Lyo's room and shut the door. He paused at the juvenile depictions of dragons and mountains painted on the walls with trees and the ceiling painted blue depicting the sky. Overhead on the ceiling was a large green dragon, a red dragon and a golden dragon painted in exquisite detail by Lord D before he had become pregnant. Marilyn looked at the roll-a-way bed that indeed looked comfortable with it's blankets and pillows. He really hoped his plan worked. If Georgie could sing to sold out crowds, so could he. Though he dis-trusted their motives, he would use the Royale to the best of his abilities. Marilyn laid down then sat up as he heard George's voice in the hall.

"Ryo said it was okay," George said and Marilyn could not catch the rest. "Just try not to set the sheets on fire, my temperature is back to normal." What? Marilyn wondered but lost the opportunity to hear more as George and Jhaymes entered his bedroom the door shut with a soft click.

Break

"Do you need to talk to him?" Jhaymes said when the door was closed.

"He'll be fine, Marilyn just likes to blow off steam every now and then." George laughed as Jhaymes looked around the room. "Ponchi is with Rain and Slyphe for the evening."

"Oh, okay," Jhaymes breathed deeply watching George move about his room with a grace that was shocking in one so human. George began to remove his clothes placing them neatly in the hamper. He always intended to wash his own clothing but Ryo usually got to them before he could so much as separate out the colors. George sat at his vanity with his brush. "Let me," Jhaymes took the brush pulling it gently through the tresses. "Its so soft," Jhaymes ran his fingers behind the brush.

"Glad you like it," George chuckled. "Seeing as how its attached to me."

"I love everything attached to you," Jhaymes lifted the mass of hair so that he could press a kiss to the nape. George shivered slightly leaning back into Jhaymes lips. "I want you."

"I know," George sighed. He was smiling as Jhaymes turned him in his arms. "I want you as well." George leaned into Jhaymes kiss his mouth open and ready. Jhaymes loved the way George kissed. So complete and full. His tongue and mouth were not shy as he opened for him. George wrapped his arms around Jhaymes smiling as he felt Jhaymes hands on his bottom. Jhaymes splayed his fingers wide then clenched them. Kneading the plump mounds of George's behind, Jhaymes lifted George from his feet supporting his weight he carried him to the bed.

"I sense no malevolent dragons after a late night snack," Jhaymes panted when he was able to break his mouth away from George.

"Yes, I know, Ryo nor Bikky will eat you," George said his voice catching as he pulled Jhaymes shirt off and was given a tantalizing view of muscular pectorals. "Let me get the light," George scooted from Jhaymes lap. Jhaymes took his hand. "What?"

"Why?" Jhaymes looked at the light switch that George had been headed too.

"Come on now, I'm pudgy," George lowered his head hearing Marilyn telling him that if he went to a beach, Greenpeace would rescue him. Though he was disgruntled that his friend would say such a thing he had to admit that he had packed on a few. His weight was a constant battle and Ryo's cooking was really good. George sighed as Jhaymes let him go. Even though he had said it, he was hurt that Jhaymes did not readily disagree. George flipped the switch blanketing the room in darkness. He heard rustling behind him and knew that Jhaymes was taking his pants off. A sweet whistle was heard and George gasped as several candles around the room flickered to life.

"You're beautiful, and I want to see you." Jhaymes sat back on the bed and pulled George on top of him. George sat still in Jhaymes lap his heart glad that Jhaymes still found him beautiful. "If your weight bothers you so much, we could implement a plan to help you lose it. But only if it bothers you. Because I think you are beautiful inside and out. No matter if you weigh eighty pounds or eight hundred."

George released a burst of laughter. "Eight hundred? I hope I never get that big."

"I'd still love you," Jhaymes pressed a kiss to. "You're my angel, my sun, the fire in my heart is fed by you. I was cold and dead inside until you walked into my life. Hard for being of flames to be cold, but I was." George tried to speak but Jhaymes stole his breath with a deep kiss plundering his mouth like a conquering hero over soft plains of sweet sensation. Jhaymes hands began to roam the contours of George's back then his stomach moving up to his chest. George moaned at the warm fingers pinching his nipples. "I think I need to kiss every part of you that I love." Jhaymes lifted George and stood him on his feet between his legs. "Turn around." George complied his body seeming to melt as Jhaymes stood behind him and molded his form to his.

George felt feather light kisses on top of his head, then his hair was lifted and Jhaymes kissed the nape of his neck. Jhaymes moved on to George's shoulders, the backs of his arms paying special attention to his elbows. Jhaymes went back to George's back and kissed a hot trail down the spine, licking up to the nape and kissing his way down again. George writhed where he stood his body seeming to be in flames. "Jhaymes," George said the name on a sweet exhalation of air that was more a sigh than a word. Jhaymes smiled and pressed several kisses on each perfect section of George's bottom. "Jhaymes!" George nearly lost his footing when Jhaymes wriggled his tongue in the crevice of his body. Jhaymes spread George open.

"Lean forward a bit," Jhaymes placed a hand on George's back pushing slightly until George bent over.

"Ah..." George groaned. Jhaymes licked, kissed, sucked and probed with his tongue at George's entrance. His tongue made it past the tight muscles causing George's knees to weaken. How far was he planning to go? George wondered at the agile tongue that tortured him. Just when George thought he could take no more, Jhaymes backed away a kissed his way down George's legs ending with the heels of his feet.

"Turn around," George was a bit unsteady as he obliged.

"Jhaymes I understand," George nodded his hair falling around him in a soft, fragrant cloud.

"I don't think you do," Jhaymes chuckled softly and stood to kiss every inch of George's face licking his lips and tasting inside. He moved on to his neck, his chest, his nipples and down his stomach dipping his tongue into the naval. Jhaymes moved over and kissed George's sides, his arms, he sucked each finger and placed kisses on the palms of each hand.

"Wait, wait," George tried to take a moment to collect himself.

"For what?" Jhaymes smirked glad to finally have George at a loss for words during their lovemaking. He was always the one in awe of his beautiful human lover, now he was turning the tables and it thrilled him. Jhaymes kissed the sensitive skin at the juncture of George's pelvis and his thigh then kissed the thigh, his knee and on down his calf. Jhaymes payed close attention to each toe and the bottom of George's foot before he lowered the limb and instructed George to lift the other so he could pay it the same homage. George's hands clenched on Jhaymes shoulder as Jhaymes sat on the bed facing his weeping need. "I love you Georgie, sweetheart, I do," Jhaymes said placing small kisses along the shaft. "I love you," Jhaymes licked the drop of moisture that waited there tasting like, heat and sex and George.

"I...Mmm, I..." George tried to speak but Jhaymes took just the head into his mouth sucking softly. "Oh... Gosh..." George whimpered at the delicate nibbling Jhaymes was doing. "I love you." George admitted then cried out in bliss as Jhaymes took him in fully his tongue working over the turgid flesh in his mouth. As he sucked he moved his fingers around in the pot of warm lubrication. George relaxed at the feel of Jhaymes fingers probing for entry. Jhaymes dipped first one, then two fingers inside of him stretching George, preparing him. Jhaymes brushed the tip of his finger over the most sensitive spot inside of George and he cried out coming in thick streams of joy in Jhaymes mouth.

Jhaymes moved back smiling as he swallowed. He placed one last kiss to the tip. Jhaymes caught George when he collapsed against him and pulled until George straddled his hips. "I want to watch your pleasure," Jhaymes said pressing their mouths together as his body pressed inside. George's breath left him on a gasp. Jhaymes pushed in more and he lowered his hips circling to better angle his body's contact with Jhaymes. "Oh... yeah," Jhaymes held George's waist lifting him up then pushing up to meet him. They both sank down moving together in a timeless rhythm George continued to undulate on top of Jhaymes throwing his head back Jhaymes took advantage of the position to suck the hard nubs of George's nipples.

"Umpf... Jhaymes... Oh... Jhaymes..." George gasped moving his body slowly enjoying every inch of Jhaymes that loved him. Every inch. George wrapped his arms around Jhaymes back and stared down into his eyes the gaze held and George wondered if he had truly been in love with Jhaymes before, for now he felt as if he were falling all over again.

Break

JJ stood watching as Lord D sang softly to Kibo and Shinrai while he rocked them to sleep. It was a beautiful sight. Soft yellow light danced off the lovely pale skin from the small lamp that sat on the table behind Lord D highlighting his beauty. His shiny obsidian hair lay in a loose braid down his back. JJ's fingers itched to touch it. To feel its silky weight cool against his hot hands and sliding over his bare skin. Lord D seemed to feel the gaze on him and looked up. He was still humming as the rustle of the soft Cheongsam was heard. JJ loved watching him move. Even the simple act of getting up and turning out the lamp so that the moon shone into the room from the window was full of grace and unspeakable elegance. He felt like an uncouth bumpkin next to his lover, but oh, how he loved him. "They are growing so fast," JJ said taking Lord D's hand to lead him from the room leaving the door open a bit.

"Yes, so beautiful," Lord D smiled up at JJ. He had felt the hot looks that JJ had not even tried to conceal. Lord D was deliberate when they entered their bedroom. He loosened the closures of his cheongsam allowing it to slide from his shoulders. He walked over while folding it carefully. JJ kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed not pretending to do more than enjoy the sight of each layer that was discarded. Lord D's arms became visible as he made it to the sleeveless sheath. JJ took a deep inhalation while he wiped his damp palms on his pants. "Are you going to take those off?" Lord D asked not turning around to see JJ.

"Yeah," JJ stood up his fingers going to his belt he saw Lord D bend over to remove his slippers. Finally, the pants came off and JJ's mouth went dry then it seemed to make up for the momentary lack by becoming too wet. He gulped when the sheer material of Lord D's sheath hid nothing of the porcelain fine back that arched gracefully to the perfect, round bottom. "Come here."

"In a moment," Lord D looked over his shoulder with a teasing glint in his eyes. He walked over to his vanity and sat down. JJ sat on the bed in his shorts and tank staring in disbelief. Lord D had told him to wait. JJ smiled then sat down to do just that. The long red ribbon was untied and Lord D's deft fingers un-plaited the glorious tresses. He was careful as he pulled a brush through his hair then gathered it into a band at his nape. Lord D got to his feet. He walked to JJ and stood between his spread legs. "Did you want something?"

"You little tease," JJ yanked Lord D onto the bed and climbed over him. "You okay?" JJ asked concern for the delicate arm he had pulled halting his lust. Lord D nodded twining his arms around JJ's neck. "Still so flat," JJ said running his hand over the firm bump in Lord D's middle.

"It will grow," Lord D assured him his breath catching at the feel of JJ's mouth on his neck. JJ trailed kisses up from Lord D's neck to his cheeks, his nose his mouth. JJ lingered at the mouth tasting the lips, coaxing them open, diving in and falling into bliss. Lord D opened willingly his tongue darting in and out seeming to dance with JJ's their agility born of love and desire, devotion and longing. JJ's hands slide around the satin sheath tugging at the waist. It was pulled up baring the legs that seemed too long for the slight stature of the kami beneath him. "Mmm, Jemi-Chan," Lord D panted as JJ kneaded the muscles in his thighs spreading them apart.

"You are so beautiful," JJ's words, whispered, seemed to caress the skin just at his hands were. Lord D lay plaint, moved by JJ's heart more than his body at the moment and tears gathered in his eyes. He blinked them away to look down at JJ then closed them on a sigh. JJ's mouth engulfed him sucking and licking, kissing, driving him mad. Long nails vanished in the thick locks of JJ's hair as Lord D rocked his hips up and down in time to JJ's mouth.

"Jemi-Chan," Lord D cried out lifting up higher. He opened his mouth when JJ's fingers pressed for entry and sucked the digits as he longed to suck something else. JJ smiled then withdrew his fingers. He lifted his head long enough to shift and give Lord D what he wanted. JJ gasped at the deep suction on his member and sighed before he went back to sucking Lord D his fingers probing. Lord D sighed his body relaxing around JJ's slim digits. JJ pressed in first one, then two fingers softening the muscles, loosening the tight tunnel that was soft as velvet inside. Soft and moist, it's taste sweet and intoxicating. JJ pushed his fingers in gentle and deep finding that rough patch of skin that always drove Lord D wild. Lord D gasped his body leaving him far behind in its rush to climax. JJ grinned humming appreciatively at the sweet taste that came in a rush over his tongue. He swallowed every thing that came in and ended by sucking the last of it, stabbing his tongue into the slit at the tip wanting each honeyed drop he had been given.

Lord D lay limp as JJ moved him into position. He raised his legs over JJ's shoulders looking up into his deep blue eyes. "Jemi-Chan," JJ loved the way Lord D said his name. Like a sigh in a dream that he did not wish to awaken from. JJ coated himself with lubrication knowing he would need a lot to make this painless for Lord D. JJ smiled down at Lord D flexing his hips he pressed just the head in past the tight ring to the doorway of Lord D's inner sanctum. "Onegaishimasu."

"So hot," JJ said pushing in using his arms to support Lord D's legs as he began to thrust into him. "So right, so perfect," JJ moved deep inside. "I love you," JJ panted his body in overdrive that he tried to control wanting to savor each stroke into the heat of Lord D.

"Ah..." Lord D felt each stroke against his body, deep inside. "Jemi-Chan, sugoi," Lord D held JJ tight feeling his world spiral out beyond his control. JJ moved faster wanting this to last, but knowing that it couldn't. Nothing that felt this good could continue for too much longer. As the thought formed he felt himself tense. His body acted on its own driving into Lord D feeling his own end near. JJ cried out Lord D's name filling him with his joyful exaltation of the union. Lord D gasped releasing again bathing their stomachs. JJ lowered Lord D's legs massaging the limbs then leaning to lick clean the cooling mess on Lord D's fine skin taut with the life growing inside of him. The honey sweet flavor was the culmination of his efforts. When JJ pulled Lord D into his arms it was to find that the delicate male was asleep

"I love you," JJ whispered kissing the fine hairs that framed Lord D's face. Lord D sighed melting into JJ's embrace even in sleep clinging to the love he had waited so long for.

Break

Rain lay next to Bikky on the bed his mind awash in millions of conflicting thoughts and emotions. He loved Julie and he wanted to touch her, but he was scared. He also felt a physical rush from being near George. Was he gay? He didn't want to be. He wanted Julie, but he loved George. He love Julie, but he wanted George. What was wrong with him? Ryo had said that he was just going through a phase, a natural part of growing into a man. Seemed more like he was growing into a sexually confused mess. Had Bill done this to him? Rain shied away from the thought. He needed to talk to someone.

He got up from the bed seeing his light on, he knew Renee must be writing and would hate to disturb her. Besides, he was uncomfortable talking to her about such personal things. He walked by Ryo and Dee's room prepared to knock but saw no lights on. They were either sleeping or making love. Neither activity he wanted to disturb. He looked at the guest room and saw light flickering under the door. It was not the light of the lamp, but seemed to be candles. He knocked gently and heard George's voice come faintly through. "Come...in...Comin'."

"Okay," Rain opened the door his face paled as he looked at the bed. Sitting on the edge with his arms wrapped tightly around George's back was Jhaymes. George sat on top of Jhaymes his arms around his neck their eyes locked as George slowly undulated his hips. "Oh...Oh no!" Rain backed out of the room as George went wild on top of Jhaymes crying out not knowing they had an audience.

"George...wait, wait, shock. He's in shock..." Jhaymes said trying to get George's attention.

"What..." George turned around to see Rain in the hallway shaking his head saying over and over again, "Oh no, oh no."

"Oh..." George gasped trying to get off of Jhaymes. Rain shut the door and ran down the stairs his bare feet silent on the well tended stairs.

"No Sweetheart... Don't move," Jhaymes tried but it was too late. At George's shifting, his body lost all sense of control. George held still holding Jhaymes to him while he peaked then slowly extricated himself from his lover.

"I have to talk to him," George said pressing a kiss to Jhaymes lips. "Sorry," George said as he searched out a wet wipe to clean up a bit and found a robe. Jhaymes was still nodding as the door shut leaving him alone in the room.

Break

Rain paced the dark yard his mind jumbling from one image to another. He recalled Ryo and Dee making splashes and sounds at the Obsidian palace. He recalled hearing the sounds Ryo made as Dee took him. He recalled what he just saw now with all he knew of George's beauty. He saw again the brief glimpse of rapture he had seen on George's face. Rain dropped onto the padded lounge. Slyphe purred loudly wrapping her thick form around his bare feet keeping them warm. Rain placed his elbows on his knees then his head in his hands. Slyphe looked up knowing that she had no words to comfort her young human. Ponchi sat on her head leaving trails of sparkling blue dust having abandoned George as he seemed intent on spending the night loving Jhaymes. She too remained quiet letting the young man calm his raging thoughts and paranoid hormones.

George looked around downstairs and felt a cool breeze from the kitchen. He walked through the dark dining room and into the kitchen. Seeing the door open he walked onto the porch and looked around. At first he did not see the lanky form on his favorite lounge. When he did he sighed and gathered his robe close to his body. Rain looked up as the wind carried George's scent to him. He caught his breath as the hot breath of Jhaymes' scent came to him. "You're drenched in it," Rain looked away when George sat beside him.

"In what?" George asked hoping that he did not smell too strongly of sex.

"I'm not normal remember," Rain's shoulders slumped as he feared those words would be the epitaph of his life. "I can smell Jhaymes all over you."

"Right about now, Marilyn could probably smell it," George admitted as he felt the evidence of their love, despite his quick cleaning, in his body.

"Are you... does it hurt?" Rain inclined his head to where George sat. "Ryo likes it, so I guess you do. Dumb question."

"The only dumb question is the one not asked," George said then he laughed. "Or at least that is what my teachers used to tell me right before they expelled me for non conformity."

"You got expelled?" Rain finally met George's eyes laughing with him.

"Yeah, one too many times telling the headmaster to fuck off." George grinned. "They were all sure that with my keen intelligence I could do so well if I just worked more and daydreamed less. Fat lot they knew."

"I'm sorry," Rain whispered talking to his hands as his eyes had slid away from George's again. "I did not mean to walk in on you two. I heard you say come in."

"No," George grinned deciding that perhaps Rain was going to be okay. "You heard me say 'comin' I was warning Jhaymes, or maybe just speaking in joy, in the heat of the moment one can never be too sure." George shrugged holding his robe close as a breeze blew over his thinly covered body. Cujo surprised him by crawling into his lap. "Thank you," George said to the large dog whose fur was keeping him warmer. Cujo nodded his large head then seemed to doze on his new perch which smelled of fowl making him hungry. Slyphe giggled from her spot at Rain's feet as she thought the same thing. Ponchi abandoned the lynx to sit upon George's head. Rain chuckled seeing the fairy sit so comfortably in George's hair which was tossed about from his bout of loving. His lips were smudged and his cheeks flushed. George saw that Rain was confused. "I hope you are like most adolescent boys and you have made friends with your own hand." Rain blushed looking away. "Then you know when it feels the best and you lose all sense of reason and..." George halted as Rain nodded his face on fire.

"Are you... truly happy here?" Rain asked after what seemed like forever of silence between the two.

"More so than I ever thought I could be." George nodded thinking over the apprehension he had as he had left the country.

"Will you stay?" Rain asked thinking that the recording of the album would conclude with the filming of several videos. "Your visa..."

"I don't know, but it's not like we'll never see each other again. We have become great friends, you and I." George assured him.

"What about Jhaymes? He would be upset if you left." Rain said looking up at Ponchi he added. "And I don't think she can go to England."

Ponchi shook her head sadly crystal drops of tears falling onto George's hair. "All things will work out, I hope." George said then sighed as he too thought of the culmination of their work.

"If Torcha and Laton register you as one of their kits, it would make you Arcadian, dual status like we all have. You would be English and Arcadian, like we are American and Arcadian. Would that work?"

"It just might, but I do not think my parents can handle seeing two full dragons. My father's heart is not what it used to be." George said thinking of having his parents over to tea with the king and queen of fantastic beasts, one known to eat humans.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that Lord D is present to administer medical aid if needed." Rain got to his feet. "Better get back inside, the winds are changing." Rain wrinkled his nose. "Smells like fire, but not a pure one."

"Fire?" George asked looking around getting to his feet. Ponchi was clinging to his hair as they stood up. George sniffed the air sensing nothing he looked amazed as Slyphe and Cujo walked the perimeter of the yard.

"George, get inside," Rain shoved him to the door as large wings covered him. "Wyld Wynd," Rain looked up at the tall native that stood on the porch. "What's going on?"

"You have been targeted by the mob, but not all is as it seems. This family is in danger." Wyld Wynd looked up into the sky. "Live your life as normal. I sent strange wind to get you alone. Tell your fathers not to change their life. To go about as if nothing is wrong. When you need me, call the wind." Rain nodded and was left alone in the backyard. Ryo and Dee came out awakened by George knocking on their door. Jhaymes came down the stairs wearing a hastily donned pair of pants with Bikky at his side. Chris coming not too far behind. Lyo still lay in Ryo and Dee's bed where he had crawled when Chris and T-Chan kept moving around. T-Chan now joined Slyphe and Cujo embarrassed to have slept through the coming of the thunderbird.

"It's alright George, sorry to bother you." Rain said giving Ryo and Dee a meaningful look.

"What did my cousin want?" Jhaymes asked letting Rain know that he was not fooled.

"Go normal, nothing to stress about now, but be alert." Rain relayed the message that he had received. "I'm going to bed, have to smile pretty for the cameras tomorrow." Rain yawned heading upstairs. "Next time George I'll listen closer so that I can tell 'come in', from 'comin'." Rain laughed then went inside leaving a few confused stares behind.  
Powdered Sugre 41

Pure Madness

"Oh wow!" Justin's eyes widened as he looked around the studio. Rain stood with his head phones on singing a track while the recorded music played. "This is awesome," He looked around at Andy where she sat next to Nestoir watching as the music crew worked with dials under Daphnus orders.

"Yeah, well." Brian laughed as his lover looked around the studio. "Glad you like it." Brian tucked his sunglasses into his pocket while he waited for Rain to get done. "We have a few things to discuss, then I can take you out on the town like I promised, seeing as how this is our anniversary trip."

"Yeah and you promised you would not work, but here you are... Working," Justin folded his arms as his awe was replaced with his previous disgruntlement.

"I just have a few announcements to make then we can go about our kinky way. I have a lot of ideas on different places I'd like to fuck you." Justin sighed trying to stay mad but smiling in spite of himself. Rain finished the song then smiled as Justin noticed for the first time who else was in the studio.

"Holy shit, Boy George!" Justin exclaimed forgetting for a moment that he was trying not to embarrass himself or Brian while in the presence of the illustrious royal pop stars.

"That's twice today I've heard that one," George laughed as he recalled the outburst of the photographer at today's sessions of family photos. Count D had taken Lyo with him after the session ended sending Chris off with the older boys. "Very nice to meet you..." George let the thought wander off as he waited for the name.

"Justin, I'm Justin. I'm with him," Justin pointed at Brian. "Will you sit for a portrait?"

"Not today, but I will, you know Bikky just waits for me to stop moving," George laughed thinking of the many candid poses of himself.

"Not hard to do," Marilyn quipped closing his mouth when he received a glare from Bikky.

"Actually," Brian said when Rain was done and he removed his headgear. Rain wandered over near Bikky and George sitting down. "Where are Ryo and Dee?"

"Went to work," Rain said after he took a sip from the water bottle that Bikky handed him. "Dropped us off and left."

"Oh, never would have thought kids would like hanging out at a foreign government building, but hey, it's your summer waste it if you like." Justin sighed his eyes traveling over the heavily clothed form of Rain. "You really are so much cuter in person." George got to his feet and stood in front of Rain his fushia jacket bright in the sun of the large picture windows of the recording studio that was built into the consulate. Rain looked up grateful at George then slid away with Bikky and Chris.

"If that was the last track, we wanted to go swimming," Bikky called over to Daphnus.

"Wait, you need to hear the schedule for the rest of the summer," Brian waved a hand to call the boys back. As thunder could be heard be heard and clouds covered the shining sun.

"You are doing a morning show next week, then there is a promo for the upcoming album after that then you will sit and talk with Lindsey Fennel she will be the show that airs the premier release of the video of the first single, which... says here..." Brian looked down at his schedule. "Is you, Rain," Rain nodded then sighed. "Now I have done the advertisement campaign to highlight the fact you are growing up. You are fifteen right?" Rain nodded. He folded his arms waiting for Brian to continue. "You will be expected to appeal to a large teenage crowd, though you still appeal to the teenie audiences and a few young adults. There are even some older..." Brian paused. "There seems to be no generational gap between your fans though I have tried to angle you more towards your own age group."

"You seem flustered by that," George laughed. He looked around the studio and wished that Jhaymes had stayed with them, but he realized that a knight of the realm had responsibilities that did not revolve around his need to be in constant contact. "Why must there be an age limit? Music is music, and people are going to adore it or hate it no matter their age. I have the same demographics that he does." George shrugged then he laughed.

"Yes well,"Brian sighed.

"If that was all, George is needed to record a track next," Daphnus approached his hair loose to his waist.

"It wasn't, that is why I was asking after Ryo and Dee," Brian informed the high prince. Andy looked up from her studying of newly penned lyrics. "Seems that this morning they were seen by a scout and are wanted to do photos for Abercrombie and Fitch, their ad exec is a friend of mine, so I told him I would let them know. Also, Bikky, you have been seen and a producer wants you to audition for a movie." Bikky stared at Brian with wide eyes.

"Me, not Rain? You serious?" Bikky said his non-enthusiasm evident in the way he frowned at Brian.

"Yes you," Brian nodded. "That's it now you boys may go," Brian waved.

"Tomorrow we begin the video for the track you recorded today," Daphnus called after them. Rain nodded waving as they vanished into the consulate. George felt the barely perceptible shift and subtle scent in the air as a door was opened somewhere in the consulate and the boys left for Arcadia. He wished he could go with them. George aimed a sour look at Marilyn.

"What, you hungry or something?" Marilyn laughed looking at George.

"No," George got to his feet. "Has Andy heard you sing yet?" George asked hearing the commotion of new arrivals he turned to see Roger and Mimi enter the studio.

"She said if she had time today she would listen. I told her about my albums, but she wants to hear just my voice without additives and musical tinkering." Marilyn admitted feeling a rush of nerves that he had never before experienced. He wanted to say more but Nestoir began a playful refrain on his guitar. Daphnus looked up then laughed and joined him.

George looked up confused as both princes began to sing. "Whoa, whoa here she comes, watch out boy, she'll chew you up. Whoa, whoa here she comes, she's a man eaterrrr..."

"Hello pretty," Heaven laughed when George yelped. Her cold hand was pressed to his back and he could feel it through his many layers of clothes.

"Hello Heaven, when was the last time you ate?" George blurted the words out wishing immediately that he could take them back.

Heaven laughed, a merry sound that, like Aurora's, could easily trick the hearer into forgetting what they truly were. "Saving my appetite," Heaven admitted then looked at Marilyn. "I spoke to Jhaymes right before he and Alera headed to China with Master Xi and Sofu D."

"China!" George gasped. "He told me nothing of China. He said he would be gone for a few days but..."

"They are just going as an escort for someone named Feng who has an appointment at the pet shop." Heaven answered then patted George's arm. "They will return before you know it." Heaven's words were blanketed in heavy meaning and George relaxed. Arcadia was a strange place, he would have to get used to these kind of things. Marilyn snickered and George confused him with a smile. "Go sing, I came to hear you." Heaven pushed George to the microphone and headphones that Rain had left.

"Hope you have an indoor pool," Justin said pointing to the window that faced the LA street. Rain fell from the sky from the dark clouds that had covered the sun while they all stood talking.

"Yes well," Nestoir strummed his guitar and George playfully danced about before he started snapping his fingers to the beat. "We are going to record the music and your vocals live..." Nestoir said and George nodded then warmed up his voice with a few sounds and scales. Daphnus played the piano while Prince Kronos went to the keyboards and synthesizers, Deipyros worked the drums. There were several sections that tuned up their brass instruments.

"Oh, Heaven," Andy said to her friend. "This is a remix of one of George's earlier songs. We have a lot of remixes and new songs as well as covers of our favorites, this will be a unique set of music." Heaven nodded her eyes riveted to George who had begun to sing.

"Footsteps movements finding people, Clutch to the forbidden soul. Twisting words to find a reason. How am I supposed to throw? Questions that I cannot answer. Watch those boys they dance and go. Hung up like the rules that made them. I'll be gone before you know" George sang and Heaven gasped swept away on the lovely sound of his voice. "If I cry...Let me be told...Or give me something... That I can hold..." The horns blared and Heaven tapped her foot to the beat caught up watching George dance around the studio to keep the beat. "Rhythms take me. Do I need it? Will we kiss will you let go? Twisting hearts, Oh how we bleed them. How am I supposed to throw? Memories from where I keep them. Words will only make us slow. We are brave on the assumption, he'll be back before you know. If I cry... Let me be told... Or give me something ...that I can hold..." George held the note. The band struck up another blaring beat the horns and drums seeming to compete for dominance sounding pleasant despite the wild movements of sound. "Footsteps movements finding people. Clutch to the forbidden soul. Twisting words to find a reason. How am I supposed to throw? Questions that I cannot answer. Watch those boys they dance and go. Hung up like the rules that made them. I'll be gone before you know. If I cry...Let me be told...Or give me something...That I can hold." The band finished out the song.

Roger leaned over the piano with Mimi as George finished singing. "We'll be around for a few days before we record right? I wanted to stop by the pet shop and visit Sofu D, seeing as he saved our lives." Roger said to Daphnus when the prince was done with the sound works.

"I'm sure that would be appreciated, but you know," Daphnus said his lips lifting in a grin. "He did not do that out of a benevolent need to aid humans."

"I know," Roger laughed. "If Lord D had not taken a liking to Angel, we'd all be dead or dying by now." Daphnus winked when Nestoir rushed over to rescue Roger from one of his spiels.

"I was not going to say much more," Daphnus laughed then looked for George. "Don't worry about Jhaymes, this is a simple retrieval mission. They'll nab Feng and get back here before you know it."

"Who is Feng?" George asked sitting down at the piano. His face paled as Marilyn walked over.

"You should sit up straiter, your stomach won't bulge out as much," Marilyn laughed emphasizing his open vest and toned body.

"Jhaymes likes him as is," Andy narrowed her eyes. "While we are on break, would you mind running through a few songs with me?" Marilyn clapped his hands nodding so that his blond hair flowed across his face. Marilyn walked leaving George red faced. He shifted his clothing about him hiding more of his figure.

"You're not fat," Heaven said her lips lifting slightly to bare her fangs. "There is a certain roundness to your body, but it is cute."

"Jhaymes said I could weigh eighty or eight hundred pounds," George admitted his cheeks redder at the way Jhaymes had proved his point.

"Yes, well, your scent is all over his now," Heaven sat on a stool folding her arms. Trails of white lace seemed to float to the floor from her sleeves and the hem of her gown. "I don't like that friend of yours, I would drain him, but I think he would taste bad."

"He is a friend, please don't eat him," George sighed thinking over their time together in the clubs of London.

"That is a general misconception about the vampire George," Nestoir informed him smiling brightly as Brian and Justin stood by the window of the rainy LA street speaking with Roger and Mimi. "You see, the humans are not actually eaten, but the blood is drained and ingested. The corpse is left intact. Flesh is not necessary for the vampire survival, or so all the legends say," Nestoir looked up smiling as Andy and Marilyn came back.

"Love," Andy's smile was strained. "Only a few refrains were needed, perhaps his vocals could be used as a duet with George and Rain." Marilyn frowned hearing this. Silently Andy added to her husband. "They are both strong enough with vocals to shape him."

"That bad huh?" Nestoir thought to his wife. She nodded then smiled tightly to Marilyn. "Perhaps we can discuss this later."

"Yes, why don't you convince Daphnus that we are done for today. I want to play with my babies." Andy flounced away leaving her husband staring at the other high prince.

"She's good," Daphnus said before Nestoir could even open his mouth.

George was laughing as he walked over to Marilyn. "Why don't we have some tea while we wait for Dee and Ryo?"

"That princess is almost as rude as Calliope," Marilyn pouted. "She didn't even give me a chance to finish."

"Call her highness rude again and I may have to dispel you from my presence," Marilyn looked down at the petite form of Heaven her white garments shining in the light of the studio. He felt chilled at the amber ice of her eyes and cold glint of her smile. "She is kind to those that warrant no such sentiments."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marilyn frowned twisting his lips.

"Tea?" George said again desperate to save Marilyn's life. Marilyn nodded walking off trying to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine.

Break

Rain floated on his back using wind pressure to push him along the water. "Rain, about Julie," Bikky said backstroking over to his brother. "I hope this all works out, you know," Rain nodded. "Hey, we should go on a camping trip before school is in again. You know all of us."

"All?" Rain asked before he slipped under the water the bright sun glancing off his caramel skin. Rain popped up again then shook his head to clear the water from his face. "I can just imagine Count D trying to make it in the woods."

"The woods would take care of him," Chris laughed. "You know how nature acts around those Kami."

"Yeah," Rain smiled thinking of how the flowers and even the grass tried to get a Kami's attention. "It'll be a blast, but I don't know about George."

"Now that would be a great thing to see." Bikky laughed thinking of the fun they would all have. "Let's suggest it at dinner tonight."

Break

Count D sat next to his father sipping his tea with a thoughtful smile while their children played in their playroom. It was set up to resemble a miniature village with doll houses, train tracks with a little moving locomotive, there were stores and malls and pet shops, schools, and parks and moving cars. Some of the toys had been purchased at toy stores, others were hand made by Alera and Jhaymes. The most exquisite pieces, realistic little figurines, were gifts from Jhaymes. Lord D had painted the room to look like a garden with a thick carpet in grass green on the floor. Trees and flowers were done in remarkable detail along the walls while the sky was brilliant blue with a few clouds, growing lighter around a central core that represented the sun.

Lord D sighed his hand resting on his tummy that had just begun to rumble. "I take it a snack would be in order." Count D said his voice full of mirth. Lord D blushed but nodded. Count D got to his feet not mentioning that lunch had been less than two hours ago. Count D checked the bassinet that sat beside his chair to assure himself that Kurayami still slept. He would allow his father to eat as much as he liked, he was required to supply energy for two now, or three knowing his father's abilities. Q-Chan chirped and Count D ran a finger over the pelt. "Hmmm, more fur than fuzz, hello grandmother." Q-Chan patted his cheek with her soft little hand. Count D looked out at the actual sunlight while he gathered bowls of fresh fruit sprinkling them liberally with sugar. He loaded the fruit onto a tray with tea, cookies baked by Andy and fresh honey for the tea. He also supplied toast and peanut butter for the tots. "There is some whipped crème and powdered sugar if you want."

"Oh yes," Lord D nodded beaming a bright smile at his son. Count D laughed then summoned the articles rather than leaving the room again. "I see you are being careful with that," Lord D said. He held out small plates of peanut butter spread toast to Aoi, Kibo and Shinrai when they toddled over. "I feared that, like some who achieve the ability of summoning, that you would grow pompous and never get up to get anything."

Count D laughed shaking his head at his father. "Leon said about the same. When you achieved it, was it a problem?"

"No, I was around other students of medicine, humans, it would have been disastrous if I had summoned anything in front of them." Lord D smiled fondly at the memory. "The men continually asked me out, even after I explained that I was male."

"You were male?" Count D teased. "What are you now then?"

"Miffed with my son and his teasing," Lord D bounced a grape off of Count D's head. When it rolled into his lap Count D picked up the grape and ate it. "You're welcome," Lord D frowned dipping a strawberry into the whipped cream.

"Oh yes, thank you," Count D laughed as he reached for a plump cherry. "I do love grapes."

The door to the playroom opened and Leonine strolled in her tawny skin swathed in long white drapes of cloth the only testament to her true lioness form. "Good sirs, you have guests. They originally asked to speak with great Soofu D, but when I informed them that he was away in China with the delegation of safety to escort the Feng here, they asked instead to see you."

"Who are our guests?" Count D asked smiling at the elaborate explanation. He could expect no less from Leonine, who was thorough in all things.

"They are Roger and Mimi, I do believe that they are the ones that Soofu called his siblings to aid with the battle against their auto immunodeficiency virus." Leonine nodded her slitted pupils focusing on Lord D. "Clean now, they smell wonderful. I think I will go have some lunch if you will see them."

"Yes, of course," Lord D smiled at the great cat. "Show them in." Leonine dipped a curtsy before she left the room returning a moment later with Roger and Mimi. Count D got to his feet to greet them waving his father back into his chair. He checked the bassinet again smiling to see that, though he was awake, Kurayami lay still his little fist in his mouth wet with his efforts to eat the digit. While his father greeted their visitors, Count D fished around in his diaper bag for a bottle.

"Oh, you're wet, excuse me," Count D inclined his head to Mimi and Roger before he got to his feet leaving the room.

"I thought Kami's used every thing they ingested as energy," Mimi looked after him confused.

"Yes, but our children are half human and thus, until they reach adulthood and choose their path, they will fill both roles of their nature." Lord D explained. "My son never displayed his human nature simply because he was only given mirandia milk and maisia juice so his body naturally took on the form of the Kami from birth as his human mother had died thus she was unable to suckle him. Father did not find a human wet nurse because he wanted to help me forget my folly and reared him as full Kami." Lord D sighed then remembered his manners offering some of the fruit. Seeing the large crystals of sugar glisten in the bright light Roger and Mimi shook their heads. "All children resemble their parents in some ways though. Count D has his mothers mannerisms and sometimes when he smiles I can see her still."

"He looks exactly like you," Mimi said confused she smiled as Count D returned with a happily cooing baby in his arms. Count D sat and picked up his cooling tea. Before he could sip Kurayami let out a wail and he sighed.

"Now he's hungry," Count D sat his cup down.

"Oh, may I?" Mimi reached for Kurayami and smiled with pleasure as Count D released the baby. He watched to make sure she properly supported his little head. Rearranging the blanket around his son he handed her the bottle.

"He may cry," Count D said watching to see if his son rejected the near stranger.

"Iie, Kura-Chan genki des,"Aoi said finishing her toast and wiping a napkin over Kibo and Shinrai's face. "He talk to little one."

"Little one?" Roger asked, brought from his wistful staring at Mimi as she sat with her curling raven tresses falling around her. The baby in her arms looked incredible and he sighed.

"Yes," Aoi scrambled to her feet. "Little." Aoi scampered off to her dolls leaving a profound silence in her wake.

Break

Carol stared at the paper in her hands sighing heavily. "Aunt Maxine," She called out smiling as her aunt entered the kitchen. "Would you mind dropping me off at the Arcadian consulate this afternoon?"

"You're going to see that young boy again," Maxine sighed. "Carol, you are so close to college, I would hate to see you ruin it."

"I won't, Bikky and I both know to be smart and careful, besides, I just want to let him know that summer's almost over." Carol looked at the mailed sheet of instructions for freshman. "They want us in our dorms in two weeks for orientation."

"Oh, well, if you are just going to tell him goodbye," Maxine got her purse. "Don't get me wrong Carol," Maxine explained as her niece frowned at her. "I have no problem with you dating him. I think he is a fine boy, his parents should be very proud. You have so much potential to do great things."

"Bikky has potential too," Carol affirmed with a firm nod of her head. "I we will do great things together."

"I hope you remember the true reason you are with him and dreams of being a princess are not goading you to hold on to him," Maxine said leaving the house with her niece.

Carol gasped too insulted for words she said nothing the entire drive. She loved Bikky. Ever since they were kids his unruly attitude and bravery had won her over easily. She was determined to stand beside him. Whether he was a prince or not. Maxine smiled glad that she could see the truth in Carol's response to her words. Perhaps they would be alright after all.

Break

Ryo sat down at the table with his family aware of the silence that greeted him. "I take it my chicken terriyaki is not good tonight?" He watched as Bikky, listless and sad, used his fork to move the meat around. "And George, you may as well just give her the whole plate." Ryo said after watching him feed Slyphe. Rain sipped his tea. "Rain that works best with food."

"I think everything taste fabulous," Marilyn gushed finishing his plate and replenishing from the crystal serving dishes on the table.

"I miss Jhaymes," George sat his plate on the floor and Slyphe dived in. Cujo, watching the cat, rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to miss Carol," Bikky sat his fork down.

"Julie still hasn't called and she won't answer my calls." Rain sighed sitting next to Dee who finished his food and got seconds. Lyo held up his plate for more. Ryo dished up another helping. "Ryo what if she pushes me away completely?"

"She loves you," Dee said patting Rain's head. "You'll see, just give her some time."

Rain nodded his head. "Mind if I go to my room?" He asked and Ryo sighed.

"Sure, I'll keep some dinner for you," Ryo promised him. Ryo sighed again as he and Dee were soon left with animals and Lyo...And Marilyn.

"I'll go cheer him up later," Marilyn laughed. "George is remarkably easy to handle. He is clingy and needy and if he is separated from his current love interest for more than a few days he becomes a moody, paranoid wreck. Wow," He commented looking down under the table. "She even ate the vegetables and the rice."

"Well, I think it is cute," Dee said looking upstairs where George had vanished into his room. Sure that he was keeping himself occupied with Ponchi, Dee shook his head. "The way those two fell so in love. I'll bet right about now, Sofu is ready to feed Jhaymes to Laton on a platinum platter."

"Every body has some body," Marilyn sighed finishing his dinner. "What's for desert?"

"Castella cake," Ryo said getting up to clear away the dinner dishes and serve the cake.

"This is delicious, no wonder George is inflating under your care." Marilyn laughed and gasped as Ryo took the plate away.

"Listen, George does not need to have you here bothering him about his weight. He is, in fact, not much larger than when he first got here. I think, that with him being filled out, he looks healthier, more beautiful. Why do you give him grief when he has only tried to help you? He allows you to take advantage of his time, his generosity and you rag him every chance you get." Marilyn backed away from Ryo afraid of being struck.

"I knew George when he was a small time queen dj-ing in back alley clubs," Marilyn said his eyes narrowed despite the quiver in his voice.

"Then try being his friend, right about now, he needs one." Ryo sat the plate down and vanished into the kitchen ready to clean. It would calm his mind. Marilyn looked at Dee who was busy taking Lyo up to clean him off.

Marilyn knocked gently on George's door. "Georgie," he called then pressed the door open to see George placing his butterfly hairpin in a little jeweled case that looked like a silver house. "Hey."

"Oh," George looked up his smile in place as he looked at his friend. "Hi.

"I brought you some cake, I know how much you like sweets."Marilyn said and George was surprised that there was no malice in his voice. "You look really down, wanna talk?"

"I know you think I am being my usual self, but this time..." George shook his head.

"Then tell me. Make me understand," Marilyn sat down and smiled as George picked up the fork he had brought.

"He is a knight, they actually have to work, like the American SWAT, or Secret Services. Every day he is gone, is another day that he could get hurt or killed." George sat the plate down when his hand trembled. "He's great, I know this, highly skilled, he trained the royale, but... I love him. I am so happy that it scares me. I can't be this happy, what if he gets hurt because I love him so much?"

"George..." Marilyn said when George gasped.

"I... I can't breathe..." George panted reaching for his inhaler.

Powdered Sugre 42

Venom: Part 1

(Set Up)

Marilyn's eyes widened in sheer terror. That detective would really kill him now. But he couldn't let George continue like this. He launched himself at the door wrenching it open he called out. "Ryo!" Ryo came up the stairs fast just as Rain opened his door and Bikky followed. "He's not breathing."

"What did you do?" Ryo asked rushing into the room. "My grandmother is going to kill you ...and me for allowing you to upset him."

"But I didn't," Marilyn protested. "Honest, I was trying to cheer him up, he upset himself."

Ryo paused and listened to George's chest. "George," Ryo reached into George's pocket and found his inhaler for him. "You need to look at me." George gasped and focused his eyes on Ryo. The clear orbs were clouded and misted with tears. "You are terribly upset, here try to breathe." Ryo spoke in a calm voice. He put the inhaler to George's mouth. "One, two... you're fine...it's okay," Ryo continued to talk George into calmness. "Tell me what happened."

"He'd better not, or he'll get upset again," Marilyn stared at George wide eyed. "One minute he was eating cake and telling me how happy he was, then he got all worried about Jhaymes out there doing something dangerous and hence, the cessation of breathing."

"Oh, is that all this is about?" Rain walked over from where he had stood in the doorway to assure himself that George would be alright. Rain sat beside George on the bed. "Just think of the last time you saw green flames and know that George is fine, because he is not by himself, he has silver and gold with him."

"But there could be a fight, what if he gets hurt?" George said his eyes unfocused again as tears filled and spilled down his cheeks.

"No... Don't get upset again, listen to me," Ryo said his smile seeming to calm George. "That would be Sofu's other purpose," Ryo explained trying hard to keep the conversation human friendly with Marilyn present that left very little he could say. "He is not just an interpreter for Feng, but a medical doctor in case it is needed. He is older than Lord D and you know the rules, despite his claims to the contrary." Marilyn stared at Ryo, then at George who did seem to be calming as Ryo spoke. Rain patted George's hand.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to have such frequent upsets," George said when he could again speak.

Ryo laughed when he could relax sure that George was in fact better. "But you do have the right to them and usually Jhaymes is here to console you through your realizations that we are, in fact, all mad but..."

"A hell of a lot of fun once you get used to it." George finished the sentence for him.

"I was only trying to cheer you up," Marilyn folded his arms leaning against the wall with a frown on his face. "Honest."

"Yes, I know, thank you." George smiled. "Ryo this cake really is fabulous." He picked up his plate.

"Well I will go back to my room now, but if you need me," Rain pointed at George then at his door.

"Alright, I will call you first." George grinned while Ryo and Rain left the room Marilyn sat down beside him.

"That serious is it?" Marilyn asked going back to their previous subject.

"I'm terrified half the time that when the sun rises, I will wake and find it to have been a dream." George sighed then placed his fork into his mouth. His hands were still trembling slightly and his lungs working a little harder than normal, but he was fine. He would be fine. George decided that he would be very fine. "Ouch!" George pulled his sleeve up and looked at his arm which was fast showing a red bruise.

"You're not dreaming," Marilyn laughed then stole a piece of George's cake. "Oh don't carry it on, you know how easily you bruise."

"You'd better hope this is gone by the time Jhaymes gets back." George laughed secretly glad that Marilyn seemed to be on his side.

Break

"Leon," Leon looked up as Jill poked her head into their office. "We're up, call in the team."

"Homicide?" Leon asked his eyes on the manila folder in Jill's well manicured hand.

Jill sighed pulling out her cell to dial JJ's number while he called Ryo and Dee. "Homicide," She confirmed.

"Ryo, hey, get your butts in here," Leon said when Ryo picked up the line. "Appears our little crime ring has finally thrown their ball into our court."

"Well we'd better play the game," Ryo said as he hung up. Leon laughed then called the pizza delivery spot down the road, this was going to be a long night. Ryo and Dee arrived just as the pizza did. Ryo and Dee shook their heads. "No I made dinner tonight, of which Dee and I ate most of it, along with Marilyn."

"He's still there?" Leon asked laughing for he knew that Lyo had spent the past few nights in his parents bed.

"Yeah," Dee's voice was harsh as he dropped into a chair.

"It's alright, Bikky promised to keep him tonight." Ryo winked at Dee.

"Tonight, and we are..." Dee said his deep green eyes seeming to be flashing.

"Working, but when we go home Lyo will be with Bikky." Ryo explained reaching for the file.

"We just got a case," Dee folded his arms studying the body that was riddled with bullets. "Look familiar?" He said refraining from commenting that it would be another three days at least before Ryo let him in his pants again.

"Yeah," Ryo pulled his glasses on. "Real familiar."

"Not to sound conceited, but this might be someone who is trying to send a message to us," Dee said looking at the pictures.

"Not conceited at all," JJ said sitting down at the table and helping himself to a slice of Leon's pizza. Sofu had requested that Lord D stay at the shop while he was away leaving JJ to fend for himself. "Look," JJ pointed to graffiti on the wall. "It's a message to all of us."

"This is the beginning..." Leon read aloud.

"The beginning of what?" Dee asked looking thoughtful. "Hey baby, what's that sign?" Dee pointed to a symbol seeming to be drawn in the victims blood.

"Fukai Kan," Ryo read the dripping kanji. "Nightmare." He looked up at Dee then sighed. This was a puzzler. Dee, looking at his partner and lover, frowned. Better make that four days at least.

Break

Dae leaned back in his chair a smile creeping over his face. Hamanosuke sat out of his sight hoping not to garner his attention. "So you say," Dae said allowing the female Florian to feed him wedges of apples and cheese. "That you still have not made contact."

"I am sorry sir," The human got to his knees. "Scorpio's Children are a secret sect, but as soon as I do make contact I will set up a meeting for you."

"No," Dae said bored with the entire affair. He waved Florian away. Dae looked down at the sweating man at his feet ready to lick his shoes if he demanded it. The man trembled in mortal fear as well he should be. Dae sighed, this was all so stupid.

"No, sir?" The man dared peer up at Dae and the smile on Dae's face confused him. He had heard that failure of any kind would not be tolerated by Mr. Luce. He had, of course, entertained second thoughts about joining this faction, but the money was too much to pass up. "Is there something else you would have me do?"

"Yes," Dae smiled as he nodded. "I would like for you to take the rest of this fruit into that room over there." Dae pointed with a finger that was covered with a heavily jeweled ring. The man took a moment to appreciate the expensive trinket that matched nearly every other ring on all of Dae's fingers.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," The man bobbed his head up and down as he rushed to his feet. He took the golden bowl away from Florian and hurried over to the door. Hamanosuke stood to open the door, closing it fast behind the eager fool. The sound of the mans terrified screams could be heard reverberating around the opulent room.

"Florian," Dae said his eyes now on Hamanosuke where he cringed in the corner realizing he had failed in his attempt to stay out of Dae's notice.

"Yes sir," Florian got to her feet walking over with a deliberate stride that displayed the ample womanly curves of the body he had commandeered.

"Do whatever needs to be done, but I expect results." Dae commanded his gaze never leaving Hamanosuke to even issue the orders.

"Yes sir," Florian nodded the demon beast within the young woman biting his lip to keep in the howl of frustration as he watched his master summon the Asian.

"Leave us," Dae commanded and Hamanosuke stood still as the great room emptied of all the various men and demons. Even Florian had left his head shaking as he thought of any other way he could gain his masters attention. "Come here pet." Dae crooned and Hamanosuke wished that when he had the chance, he would have remained deceased.

Break

Jones straitened his tie as he approached the office. It was a large conference room that had been converted for use by the special CIA/Arcadian link Detectives with a smaller, yet more official office for Agent Miaka attached. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Yeah," Dee sounded surly but Jones announced his presence and called in. He looked around in awe at the officers inside. Jill sat with her hair pulled back flipping through past case records similar to their case. Leon sipped from his coffee, grimaced then went back to searching the computer files for similar cases in other states. JJ stood at the file cabinet marking the map of the location where the corpses were found in car, the airport they were leaving and their home where they were headed to. The line had an odd curve and he thought to study it in case it had some sort of meaning. Ryo looked at the pictures of the bodies searching for more clues and compared them to the ones he had taken this morning when he and Dee had gone to investigate the scene.

"Ah, their son is here for questioning. He identified the bodies and now he is waiting in room three. I also have the lab reports. There were no drugs in their body, or on their person. They seem to be an innocent couple marked for no reason." Jones shook his head truly baffled.

"There was a reason," Ryo said his eyes narrowed. "Their son, he's eighteen isn't he?" Jones gasped and nodded.

"One more thing," Dee said putting a hand on Ryo's shoulder when he got up to go question the victims' son. "This couple, one of them Asian. The wife... was she..."

"Japanese,"Jones answered then fished around for the photos of the couple when they alive.

"Thanks man," Dee took the picture and watched as Jones left the office. "Baby, let Leon talk to him."

"No, Dee, I got it." Ryo said getting to his feet and finishing his tea. "I'm fine."

"I'm going in with you," Dee said and Ryo nodded, glad to have his support. They walked the hall finding room three. Ryo opened the door and stepped through he gasped at the forlorn young man that sat at the table clutching a cup of water his knuckles paler than the white table top. He looked up with eyes so dark that Dee paused. His features were smooth, pretty with hair only slightly darker than Ryo's. "Hello, I am detective Dee Laytner this is my partner Randy Maclean."

"Hello, I am Takasato," He said and forced the sniffle to leave his voice. He looked at Ryo. "Anato no Nihonjin des ka."

"Hai," Ryo nodded. "Watashi namae wa Ryo des." Ryo smiled then sat down at the table with Takasato. "Don't worry. We will do all that is possible to solve this case and bring your parents murderer to justice." Takasato nodded but he said nothing. "But you don't trust us." Ryo smiled and Takasato's eyes were drawn to the ring on his finger. He looked over and saw that Dee's matched. "You are going to become a detective and when you are older you are going to find them and arrest them yourself, right." Takasato gasped looking at Ryo. "I thought the same thing a long time ago. And you know what... I did it. I'm a detective, as you can see, and I did find my parents murderer and I was stupid. If it wasn't for my partner here, I would now be in prison instead of sitting in front of you."

"Just so you know, we are the best there is, our whole team. We get them solved." Dee nodded with a sure gaze that Takasato could almost trust. "We'll get him. Do you have somewhere to go or..."

"I am moving into the dorms in two weeks. But... I have um... an uncle in Connecticut." Takasato sighed then he shook his head. "I don't know what to do." He looked up his eyes a tortured reflection of his broken heart.

"Okay, first let us call your uncle, he can come here and help you make the arrangements and handle all the legal aspects. You just get some rest and try to focus on getting ready for school. Until your uncle gets here I can call services and get you someone to stay with until your uncle arrives."Ryo said trying to resist the urge to bring the young man home. They already had a full house.

"Detective, I am eighteen, I don't need a sitter." Takasato shook his head surprised that anything could make him smile on this day.

"But you shouldn't be alone," Dee said.

"My friends Arlene and Mimi live in the apartments on campus. I can probably stay with them. Arlene said Mimi was gushing about moving out and that she might need a room mate." Takasato said his lip trembling.

"I am sorry for your loss," Ryo said and Dee offered his condolences as well. Takasato said his thanks and Ryo went to make his calls.

Break

Bikky leaned back with his hamburger and watched as George picked at his salad. Bikky made sure that Lyo's nuggets were not too hot for the little boy. "You may as well get used to it." Bikky said as Rain cleared away his bags from the fast food restaurant that they had gone to for dinner. "When Ryo and Dee are working a tough one, we get home cooked breakfast, that's about it."

"Sometimes he cooks dinner when he can, but we have to heat it up when we want to eat." Rain said finishing his food and his tea. "You need to relax," Rain laughed softly at George's sigh. "It's only been two days. Didn't Jhaymes call you this just night and this morning?"

"Yes, he said he would be home in two more days." George sighed and looked up as Marilyn entered the house. He had left them shortly after they went to get dinner and now he stumbled in dropping to the couch with a slow smile at George. "Crap," George got up. "Boys mind going up and getting me... something from my room."

"What?" Rain said getting up. "What do you need?"

"Anything you want," George said and Bikky nodded taking his brother's he ran upstairs. "Marilyn, why?" George asked coming over to stand near his friend.

"What?" Marilyn grouched his words.

"Marilyn... You're high." George complained tugging Marilyn to his feet. "Go somewhere until you come down. I am not having you here like this around those boys."

"Don't be such a prude," Marilyn frowned. He looked up at a Technicolor George. "You're hair is like a floating brown pile of..." Marilyn lost his train of thought and sat smiling up at George. "I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a bit, just a bit."

"Marilyn you never take just a bit." George sighed and sat beside him on the couch. "What was it and how much?"

"I have a cold you know," Marilyn laughed sniffing loudly he then showed George his wallet which was empty.

"Marilyn I gave you seventy five dollars." George could feel tears threaten as he looked at his friend. "You wanted those pants from Angel's boutique the one with the chains."

"But this feels better than the pants." Marilyn leaned against George closing his eyes.

"Maybe he took enough to end his miserable existence," George looked up to see Heaven beside him her white pants long and belled at the bottom hiding her white heels from view. Her long white coat came down to her knees though it was cinched in at the waist. The long sleeves draped and belled out covering her slim fingers. "Oh don't worry, Pretty," Heaven placed a hand on George's shoulder when he looked up worried at her. "His life is in no immediate danger. But I cannot guarantee it for another three hours."

"Three hours?" George asked looking at Marilyn who had passed out. "What happens in three hours?"

"Our dads come home," Bikky said from the stairs. "That guy has to go, his scent is making Rain ill." Bikky explained why he had come downstairs. "He just tossed up his dinner. Lyo is scared."

"Sorry, boys I'll get him out of here." George got to his feet then looked at Heaven. "What brings you here? Do you need something?"

"Oh Pretty," Heaven laughed and he noted her rosy cheeks denoting that she had recently ingested someone. "I am always near the dragon prince and his consorts abode when they can not attend to them. Even with an adult human on guard, it is essential to have an immortal, such as we are, for added protection."

"Always, when immortality is mentioned is the qualifier, such as we are," George mused as he hauled Marilyn to his feet. "Why?"

"The only thing truly immortal that a living creature can possess is the soul. Our bodies, though they do not age, can be maimed or killed even." Heaven looked disgusted as Marilyn leaned on George. "Give him here Pretty, I will take him."

"Where?" George held Marilyn out of her reach.

"Never fear. I have no desire to ingest the likes of him. He looks like he tastes foul." Heaven frowned watching Bikky head back upstairs to care for his brothers. "I will take him to a hotel to sleep it off. When he wakes perhaps he will think twice about abusing your care and generosity." George sniffled watching them leave. Marilyn never cared or thought twice about abusing anyone.

"What next...?" He sighed as his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Sweetheart, I miss you so much the sun has lost all it's gleam and my heart beat has stagnated. Sing to me and I may be able to make it another hour." George smiled at Jhaymes fanciful words.

"I will never be too," George sang softly into the phone. "Far away to feel you, I won't hesitate at all... whenever you call. I'll always remember the part of you so tender. I'll be the one to break your fall... Whenever you call."

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes' voice was soft. "You're weeping. Dare I think you miss me as well?"

" I do miss you," George admitted.

"But... but what? What has upset you?" Jhaymes asked growing worried at the strange silence on the other end.

"Please," George sighed sitting on the couch. "Please come home soon." Jhaymes sat listening feeling his heart break as George wept. He could not reach out to him, he could not hold him.

"Slyphe won't leave her boy when he is ill," Cujo said sitting beside him in a leather jacket. "Need a hug?" George laughed at the tough exterior that showed the loyal affection of a dog. George leaned his head on Cujo's shoulder. "My boy is fine, always has been a tough sort." Cujo nodded his head as he patted George's long tresses. He took the phone from George. "Take care of your duty, I will keep your song bird until you return." Jhaymes agreed, thanking the dog then hung up after conveying his love to George one last time. Ponchi fluttered to George's side her little wings leaving trails of dust on his cheeks as she kissed him.

"A fairy and a dog. Could a man have better companions?" George mused relaxing. He picked up a magazine and hoped that Ryo and Dee would not be too upset when they got home.

Break

Ryo closed the file with a sigh. "I can't help feeling that this is connected to something else."

"Your feelings are usually right," Leon said putting his burger down. "We'll go with it. JJ," JJ looked up giving Leon his attention. "Mind checking other departments cases to see if you come up with something odd, or off in any way?"

"Yeah, but I need you to look into these," JJ handed over his files of bullet riddled victims that Dee had contrived to keep away from Ryo. "Anyone find it odd that our victims son knows Mimi?"

"Maybe odd," Ryo mused. "Maybe a coincidence, but you don't believe that, do you?"

"I never have," JJ smiled leaving the office to head to the other sections of the precinct.

"Looks like the Arcadians are busy too," Dee said sitting by Ryo. "Weren't they supposed to be filming that video today?"

"Yeah, they are doing it tomorrow, seems Dae has made a big slip up and they are tying up loose ends." Jill said finishing her chicken sandwich and getting back to work. "One of his demons got loose in a park and ate an elderly lady, a nun."

"A nun?" Ryo looked up alarmed. "Where?" he got up and went to the map.

"Central and fifteenth," Jill answered watching as Ryo drew another line on the map. He continued to move the large felt tip marker until he had drawn the symbol for 'fukai' he then drew several more places on the map for the symbol 'kan'.

"JJ," He said into his cell as he called the other detective. "I want you to look into crimes in specific areas and tell me what they are." Ryo read off the points of the map that were covered by the lines of the symbol he pulled out his notepad and began to write down one about a child found on the steps of a catholic church with an orphanage attached. "Call the hospitals and see if, about nine months ago, a young woman came in for rape treatment. Leon, when you are done with those could you look into all cops involved with drug trafficking?"

"You're on to something," Dee said watching Ryo loving the way his mind worked.

"Yeah," He said with a small nod. "These cases are not just copy cats aimed at sending us a message, these are aimed at bringing up painful memories."

"Painful huh?" Leon sighed thinking back into his old cases. "Damn."

Break

"Rain blew the house," were the first words Ryo spoke as they entered their home.

"Yeah, it smells crisp in here," Dee said before he locked the door. He paused to see the luminous form of Heaven sitting on their couch. "What happened?" He asked then watched as George came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea.

"I'll make more," George began to turn back into the kitchen but paused at Ryo's calling him back.

"You've been crying," Ryo said sitting with him in the family room. "Heaven, did you have to eat someone?"

"No... not today, I mean, I did feed today, but that is not what happened here," Heaven giggled her pretty brown hair with auburn highlights shining in the dim lamp light that kept the room soothing to the occupants. Some of the beads at the ends of the few braids in her hair clicked together at her graceful shifting.

"I am so sorry," George apologized his hands folded neatly in his lap as if he expected to be chastised. "Today Marilyn stumbled in high," George sighed waiting for Ryo and Dee's response sure they would tell him to pack his bags. Heaven had assured him that he could stay with her and her room mates. He found it hard to picture the svelte creature as living with anyone other than a small white cat, but she assured him she did. Human too. One of them the daughter of Master Xi. That threw him for he thought there were only four Phoenixes alive. Heaven had explained that Bethany was a halfling, like Ryo. There being only four from Fire Star alive to their knowledge though singing had been heard in Ireland, they could not be sure. And other countries boasted their own variation of the species.

"What are you apologizing for?" Dee said when George seemed to tense. "Did you buy it for him?"

George nodded a fat tear leaking from his eye. "I gave him seventy five dollars for a pair of pants at Angel's boutique."

"And you knew he would blow the money on something so stupid?" Ryo said kindly. George shook his head. "He really wanted those pants huh?" George nodded and Ryo laughed. "Unless you took him to the supplier and then handed the man the money, got the drugs and handed them to Marilyn, further still assisted him in using them, then the actions of Marilyn, are Marilyn's responsibility alone. Now get some sleep. I think Rain said something about the image for the video shoot needing your help." George looked up not believing the mild response. He had half expected to be put out along with his friend for bringing such a dirty element into their home. He felt foolish, he should have known Ryo and Dee better. "Darned right about that," Ryo said surprising George again with his keen ability to read people. "We should be insulted, but instead, I'll just steal your tea and send you to your room... with Heaven."

Heaven clapped her hands getting to her feet. "Oh, Pretty, I can play with your hair while you dream." George stared at Heaven his eyes wide as he had horrible visions of waking with something odd done to his hair.

Break

Andy hummed to the pre recorded music as she and Rain walked through the stone cathedral. "It's beautiful in here," Andy said watching as the crew hung white gauze in the large open windows of the courtyard to blow in with the breeze. George sat by a tall Angel statue fussing with his hair. Heaven had sat up all night while he slept placing various colored beads on the ends of some of the braids. It was similar to her own. He would ordinarily not fuss, but some of the braids were a little too tight. How he had slept through it, he would wonder, but he offered a suspicious look to the creature who stood by as if standing guard. Her white floating about her seeming to match the gauze hangings.

"Andy, I was thinking of changing my look for this video, just to shake things up a bit." Rain said giving her a grin.

"Oh?" Andy raised her brows looking at the young man.

"Yeah, if George will do the make-up," Rain looked over at George who nodded.

"Make-up...? You bad, bad, boy you," Andy giggled. "Already the parents are complaining that Ryo does not make you wear proper clothes that fit."

"Yeah, but I'm a teenager. I'm supposed to rebel against the norm," Rain laughed.

"What'd you have in mind?" Andy said when George walked over finally done loosening his braids.

"Something... dark," Rain grinned showing her the outfit of loose fitting black pants and long white top that would fall to just below his knees. The large top would be gathered under a close fitting vest so that it would balloon out underneath. A jacket with long sleeves that would come to his wrists for the sleeves of the shirt held under the jacket was extremely long. Andy perused the outfit hanging on the line. "No visible Jewelry, but maybe my coronet, or something in my hair."

"Heavy eye make-up, like Kohl, you know," George said. "Really Gothic looking, but nothing but a light gloss on the lips...Hmm... Maybe with a black liner." George looked at Rain, then the outfit that Angel had made specifically for the video. He listened to the song playing then smiled. "It will be perfect."

Rain sat down holding still as George dragged the small brush over his lashes. "Don't blink," George said as he used his fingers to smudge eye shadow over Rain's lids. "I'm doing this like mud thick," George said applying more, he reached for the Kohl and slid it under the eyes creating a dark highlight that made his bright green eyes seem to pop. George slanted the make up slightly giving his eyes an almond shape similar to Daphnus and Kenneth's eyes. He then reached for a thin, black lip-liner and traced Rain's lips. He applied a shiny gloss over it then sat back to appreciate his work. "You look gorgeous, in a terrifying way." Rain laughed getting to his feet. He stood still as George straitened his clothes.

"I think they are ready," Rain said watching as the lights went out blanketing the large building in darkness with a large floodlight in the yard the only source of light leaving the cathedral in various shades of shadows and splashes of light. The wind machine was turned on making the gauze float over the stone floors.

"Okay Rain, over here," Daphnus called him over. "You are going to be singing from here to start with, then the camera's will seem to 'find' you. And you get up and walk through singing." Rain nodded and blotted his lips.

"No," George walked over and reapplied the lip gloss. Using his fingers he wiped the smudge from around Rain's mouth. "Careful, that stuff is slippery like..." he closed his mouth as he thought of what he was about to say.

"You are so nasty," Andy laughed pulling him away.

"You knew what I was going to say. So what does that say about you?" George asked with a wink as Rain began to hum the opening notes along with the prerecorded song that played.

"Takes one to know one," Andy laughed then sauntered away to where princess Tisiphone was going over a few notes with Nestoir and Chimera. Kronos stood by with Heaven doing guard duty. As the song picked up cameras swept the cathedral 'finding' Rain where he sat with his foot propped up on the sill. He looked up his eyes lit from behind by the floodlight in the yard leaving him eerily beautiful.

The camera panned up from Rain's chin then his lips as he began to sing. "I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears." Rain looked away from the camera focusing on the courtyard. " I would give the very breath from my chest. To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear." Rain looked at the camera just as it focused on only his heavily lined eyes. "And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone." His voice was oddly sweet singing the haunting lyrics leaving a chill in the bones of the crew recording the video. "These wounds won't seem to heal..." Rain walked the floor the camera's focusing on his bare feet. "This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
The studio crew would over lay tears of blood falling from Rain's eyes as he stared up at a stained glass window that took up over half of the ceiling. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years." Rain looked down at his own hands which, after computer animation, would be dripping blood as well.

"But you still have... All of me." Rain walked on through the cathedral in and out of the wavering white gauze. Splashes of red light indicating his hand and footprints. " You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts... My once pleasant dreams..." Rain walked past the prop bed that had been burned to a crisp that afternoon and moved into place. "Your voice it chased away... All the sanity in me ." Rain dropped to his knees at Daphnus prompting. He aimed a tortured look at the camera. "These wounds won't seem to heal ." Again his hands were shown. "This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."

The camera left Rain to focus on the large, empty cathedral his voice seeming to follow the wind. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have... All of me." Rain again stood under a stained glass mosaic depicting the lost love lives of several martyrs, including, thanks to Bikky's renderings, his mother. The glass shattered and Rain stood amongst the broken glass while rain fell from the sky overhead caused by the water machine in place for the shoot. "I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain, but I can't leave without you. I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt, but I can't live without you."

Rain walked on leaving splashes of red light again his hair floated about his body with his loose, wet clothes becoming lost in the gauze. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have... All of me." Rain allowed his voice to trail off closing his eyes he looked over at Daphnus following his indications of where to go.

"Whoa," Daphnus said looking up at Kenneth as he too watched Rain as he walked the length of the cathedral for a few shots of the instrumentals. "He looks so good in that get up it's scary."

"He filled out too, look at the vest," Kenneth said pointing his father to the hints of musculature on Rain's slim frame. "He's still skinny, but working with little D must have formed him."

"Yeah," Daphnus nodded. "He has grown so much stronger not just physically, his vocals have improved too," Daphnus said a smile on his face. " He's doing so well. The combination of his family and Julie and George..."

"Yeah," Kenneth nodded. "I'm glad you guys contacted him." Kenneth smiled at George and he waved from where he was sitting with Ponchi feeding her slices of strawberries.

Break

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you... If that is the only thing in life I'll ever do. I will want nothing else to see me through, if I can spend my life time loving you..." Mimi and Roger sang holding each others gaze as they were recorded. George sighed watching them amazed by their talent and obvious love. As they finished the song George felt a warm wind circle him. He sighed as pleasant sensations accompanied a sweet whistle. He felt strong arms around his waist and leaned back into Jhaymes arms.

"I am so glad you are here," Alera said walking over to look into George's face. His smile was bright but his eyes were closed. "Sofu was ready to kill him long before he started singing 'Ain't no sunshine when he's gone. And Master Xi contemplated his violent death when he began to say, that tree is the same shade of Georgie's hair, or he'd say the mist under those trees are the same shade as my sweethearts eyes and then what took the proverbial cake was when he said that a heart shaped sign is the same shape as his Georgie's beautiful behind. So here, here he is," Alera laughed when George turned in Jhaymes arms his face red. George paused in the act of wrapping his arms around Jhaymes neck when he saw the slight form clinging to his jacket.

"Oh, who's this?" George looked down into deep, dark eyes in a face so beautiful it could have been a woman. The long hair was shiny and black gathered into a ribbon tied at his nape.

"This is Feng," Jhaymes introduced quick to try to pry the young man's fingers from his jacket. "He's never been to America, or Arcadia," Jhaymes explained when he failed to extricate himself.

"Oh," George said his voice cool despite his best attempts to remain un-bothered by seeing the young beauty attached to Jhaymes.

"It is alright Feng," Jhaymes said trying to make the young man release him. His slanted eyes filled and overflowed when Jhaymes stepped away from him. "Master Xi went to make sure that Lady Fiona and her group arrived safely, that's all." George stepped back and folded his arms his joy at seeing Jhaymes tampered by his suspicions about the closeness of the young Feng and his lover. "Feng this is my Sweetheart George."

"You spoke of him often," Feng nodded to George a polite smile of greeting on his face. George paused at the halting words as Feng seemed to have trouble remembering the proper English words, his accent was heavy, but lyrical.

"George this is Feng, a Phoenix of China." George greeted the smaller man shaking his hand politely wishing he would step further away from Jhaymes. This was bad he thought as he looked at the delicate beauty. Not only was he younger and prettier, he was also a Phoenix. Jhaymes wondered why George walked away from him then watching as he went over to where Mimi and Roger were speaking to the group.

"We wanted you all to be among the first to know, well Joanne and Marlene know, and Collins and Angel, and..." Mimi paused laughing happily. "And the D's... but..."

"Mimi and I are getting married," Roger announced. He accepted the congratulations as Mimi showed them the large diamond on her finger. George stood by laughing and clapping happily. Jhaymes looked at him and sighed.

"Married," He whispered watching George's face. His smile was devastating and he wished he could spend the rest of his life looking at it.  
Powdered Sugre 43

Venom: Part 2

(Too Close)

Jhaymes sat back watching as George sat with Mimi looking at her ring. It was a simple design, but the diamond was large, not like the intricate things George normally fancied. "Dumpling," Jhaymes gasped and moved aside as Torcha strolled into the studio. "I missed you while I was away." Torcha pulled George into her arms and he was amazed by the strength of the slight woman. Jhaymes got up to go to his love's side. "Oh, hello and this is Feng, I am sure." Torcha greeted the young man with a regal nod.

Feng clasped his hands and bowed formally to Torcha. "It is my honor to make your acquaintance Gracious Lady Queen of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia."

"Oh, Feng," Jhaymes laughed midway through the act of lifting George away from Torcha. "You're so light I did not realize you were still attached."

George gasped when Jhaymes sat him down. "Unlike some!" George shoved away from Jhaymes.

"Oh... Sweetheart," Jhaymes shoulders slumped.

"You know dumpling is sensitive about his weight," Torcha slapped a hand on Jhaymes' arm headed off after George. Jhaymes went to follow and found him sitting under an alcove in the hallway overlooking the queen's garden. George looked up sniffling at Jhaymes. His eyes widened.

"What, is he like attached?" George's eyes lighted on Feng.

"What? Oh, Feng please could you go back into the studio?" Jhaymes turned him to the door and gave him a gentle push. Feng whimpered and seemed to clutch Jhaymes tighter.

"You may take him," Torcha said pushing Jhaymes away. "Your presence is upsetting my kit."

"But I haven't seen him in four days," Jhaymes complained looking into George's gorgeous eyes. "Sweetheart," George looked away.

"I'm fine, both of you," George smiled and Jhaymes had never seen a more beautiful sight. His cheeks wet, his eyes luminous, his hair streaming with a plethora of bright colors. "I'm alright, I just had a tough morning." George said trying not to think of the scathing phone call he had received from Marilyn about leaving him lying wrapped around a toilet with a trash can on his head. He'd been called everything from a beached whale to an albino sow. "He's the one who looks like a pig." George muttered folding his arms.

"Huh?" Jhaymes took a step forward but got a warning growl from Torcha. He backed away with his fingers singed where he had tried to touch George.

"I need a word with you Dumpling... Alone," Torcha aimed a meaningful glare at Jhaymes. "If he is willing, you may see him later."

"It's been four days," Jhaymes complained looking at George.

"Well unless you fancy an audience I suggest later," George grumbled. "Although I have heard that voyeurism can be pretty stimulating. Not on my list of things to do this century."

"Huh?" Jhaymes said, again confused by George's human colloquialisms.

"Forgot again?" George aimed a glance at Feng who looked at him and then at Jhaymes. "I think you aught to find Master Xi, deliver his parcel then come looking for me, maybe then I'll be all naked, or willing to get that way." Jhaymes sighed watching as George walked off with Torcha.

"I do not understand," Feng said as Jhaymes kicked a wall.

Break

George sat down on the fragile looking metal chair as Torcha made him a cup of tea. "He really does love you," Torcha said when George simply sat looking at the delicate cup. He nodded not looking up. Torcha sighed then sat down next to George. "Dumpling, why don't you join in the morning workouts with Rain and Bikky, they would go easy on you, or I could help you."

"I..." George sighed. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Torcha smiled at George. "Your parents are coming this weekend right?" George nodded and Torcha patted his hand. "Well, Laton and I would like to meet them, to discuss officially registering you as our kit. It would not be like you were our son, more like a grandson, under Ryo in fact, but... I have come to really love you and I hope you would understand."

"Oh," George smiled wiping his face. He thought back of the time he had spent there. Torcha had been there for him, comforting him, speaking with him. She had even sent fire lilies on his birthday. "Well, I am flattered, but I do not think my parents will understand."

"You don't care for us?" Torcha craned her head to the side as she looked at George.

"I do, everyone here is precious to me,"George sighed.

"This will bind you to them all, and make it possible for you to be formally bound to Jhaymes." Torcha explained with a smile. "Dee was already in a binding with Ryo as a human and they crossed over together. As a human, you would die long before..."Torcha paused at the look of horror on George's face. He had never really considered the meaning of Jhaymes status as an Arcadian Phoenix.

"You're talking forever," George said his heart seeming to sigh.

"Well yes, you are in love," Torcha smiled and for a moment, she looked like a young human, instead of the ancient beast of prey that she was. "Love lasts forever. If it is true."

"Forever," George said softly he finally sipped his tea. "I'm such a hapless queen sometimes." George sat his cup down. "We might not make it past the week."

"You'll do fine,"Torcha laughed. "Jhaymes is one of the finest warriors of Arcadia, self assured and brave. Yet when he is near you he turns into an imbecile." Torcha laughed then got to her feet. "Think of my offer Dumpling, all of them. And mark my words, he wants you to be his, and if he is serious about it, he will have to take you from me." Torcha tweaked George's nose and kissed his forehead.

Break

Ryo slide the file closed and pushed his glasses back up onto his nose. "Leon, look," Ryo held a file over. "Nine months ago a young girl went to the hospital claiming to have been attacked by her brother's best friend."

"Oh... sound familiar?" Leon said looking over at Dee.

"Yeah, it does." Ryo sighed this was just a little too close. If all of their past cases were coming back to haunt them, it did not bode well for Los Angeles. "What we need to do is figure out the pattern." Ryo said studying the map. "We have already determined that the perpetrator is regurgitating the past and spelling out a message, since this is not a helter-skelter string of events we need to out think our opponent. Figure out his next move and be ready for him." Dee nodded at Ryo glad that he was so on top of things. It was part of the reason he had fallen for him. Watching his mind work out a puzzle was beautiful. "I am going to the stacks," Ryo mentioned the room where they had all of their past files, including cold cases that they had solved. It also contained personal files on their past and cases where they were listed as the victim.

"Look into Double X, seems like that might resurface anytime now," JJ said sticking his pen in his mouth to chew. "You were both captured and injured."

"Already on it," Jill waved a file sending Ryo and Dee from the office with a smile.

Break

Dae knew he was being followed. He smiled, if this was someone out for a quick buck they had a surprise if they thought to rob him. Ah well, he thought with a smile, he was hungry. A fresh soul would be just what he needed to perk him up. He turned down a dark alley the heels of his expensive shoes making little noise on the slick pavement that seemed to glisten in the moonlight. There, he listened, he heard it. The unmistakable sound of two sets of shoes following him. He reached the dead end that he was sure was meant to be a trap for him smiling as it would soon house two very empty shells as he stole their most prized possession. "Hello," He turned around to see a man holding an automatic weapon on him and a women dressed in black from head to toe. Her long black hair was in a tight coil atop her head. She was tall, towering over him, her heeled boots adding to her height. A tight leather skirt encased her legs while a corset shoved her assets up to gleam in the moonlight her pale skin seeming unearthly.

She smiled and her blood red lips seemed lacquered with silicon. Sniffing the air he checked again to make sure that she was indeed human. "You are playing a dangerous game," She said her voice low, husky almost. She brought a fan up to her heavily slanted eyes. "When you look for us, you should say what it is that you want, or you can be assured that when we find you, it will no longer matter."

"Is that a threat?" Dae said his smile genuine. "Madame Scorpion," He inclined his head politely.

"How nice," Madam Scorpion smiled. She stepped forward into a beam of light and Dae got a good look at the creature that perched on her shoulder very much alive and deadly. Dae held still as she picked it up. "We do not appreciate being searched for and when we feel a situation calls for such, we deal with it." Madame Scorpion cooed at the creature in her palm and placed a kiss on the creatures poison spiked tail. "Now you be a good boy and don't move." She said to Dae and sat the scorpion on his head. Dae narrowed his eyes. "If he decides to kill you, then we do not have business, but if he likes you, I will consider your request." Dae clenched his fist brimming with indignation. His tense stance agitated the scorpion and it sank it's tail into his head several times with Madame Scorpion giving it a sweet smile. "Pity, I was curious as to what you wanted," She picked up her pet and turned to leave the alley.

"Then you had better stay and listen to what I have to say," Madame Scorpion gasped turning around to see Dae wiping his head with a crisp handkerchief. Madame Scorpion looked for her guard to find him staring transfixed at Dae a gob of spittle in the corner of his mouth which hung open as he stood his weapon pointed useless at the ground. "Delicious," Dae said and the man fell to the ground a withered husk. Madame Scorpion felt a skittering of hard shells pass her arm and looked down to see her pet on the ground in the throes of a violent death. "Would you like to join me for tea, or will I just tell you what you will do?"

"Tell me?" Madame Scorpion narrowed her eyes, she depressed an onyx ring. " I will have you filled with enough lead to make several cannonballs if you so much as take a step."

"You are welcome to try," Dae smiled and walked over to her. "You fear reveals you, Sir Scorpion," Dae grinned walking past Madame Scorpion the sound of a loud crunch being heard as he stepped on her pet. "I have decided that I do want tea, you will join me." Madame Scorpion gulped then looked after Dae, where were her men. She walked out of the alley to find them all laying or leaning, withered shells of the men they once were. "Don't worry about them. We will leave them as a present for some dear friends of mine." Dae smiled and indicated his limousine. Madame Scorpion was careful as she got inside.

Break

"Come to dinner with me tonight," George looked up at Jhaymes as he finished recording a song with Andy.

"But... the boys," George looked away surprised to see that Feng was not attached to Jhaymes in some way.

"Are already at the Pet Shop. Staying the night, tough case." Jhaymes took George's hands. "I missed you so much while I was away. I know it was only four days, but it seems like it was four hundred years. In your presence I feel as if I have made it through the flames and come out whole." George sighed and Jhaymes kissed him stealing the small expulsion of air. "Smile for me please and tell me that you love me."

"I love you," George whispered his smile shining though tears wet his cheeks. George leaned into the kiss. He melted into Jhaymes forgetting that they were in the studio until he heard a rather loud throat clearing.

"You miserable whore," Marilyn yelled even though he was standing next to George causing him to flinch at the loud voice in his ear. George had briefly wondered why the palace vanished leaving only the consulate, now he understood. Before George could form a retort, Marilyn was staring at the shiny tip of a deadly blade.

"How dare you speak to him so?" Jhaymes ground out and George gasped. From his position in Jhaymes arms he could feel his body temperature rise.

"He..." Marilyn tried to keep his voice steady as terror threatened to unman him. "He dumped me in a less than one star motel and..." Marilyn lost his nerve when a cold hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Well then," Heaven said her fangs nearly visible as she spoke to Marilyn. "If you have come here merely to cast your complaints to the one responsible for your waking position, you had best speak your complaints to me." Heaven snarled the words. "Pretty could not so easily shirk his duties to care for the three dragon kits, so I took care of your disposal. He even made me promise not to harm you. You were not harmed... were you?" She asked and Marilyn shook his head. "Believe me," Heaven said walking away from Marilyn and giving George a grin. "I have no desire for the taste of a psychedelic fruit. The local prison offers better fare."

"What?" Marilyn asked baffled by the Arcadian code the lady in white had used. Jhaymes still held his blade on him. "Sorry, I see now that it was not your fault," Marilyn said looking pointedly at the weapon. George placed gentle fingers on Jhaymes wrist and the blade was put away.

"It would be best for you to stay in a hotel, Ryo and Dee do not wish for you to be in their home." George explained. "Pick a hotel and I will..." Before he could agree to take care of it Marilyn held up a hand.

"Since you told, you can be damn sure you'll be taking care of it," Marilyn quipped stalking off. George frowned after him. There was no way he could explain that he had not told Ryo and Dee anything. They had sensed it, or at least sensed Rain's response to the scent that Marilyn brought into the house.

"He is toxic, that friend of yours," Alera said coming up to her brother and George.

"Of the waste variety," Jhaymes glowered at Marilyn's retreating figure. George would have liked to disagree, but in his heart, he could not.

"Sometimes I wonder if the devil is his PR agent." George sighed. "So, where did you want to have dinner?"

"How do you feel about Italian?" Jhaymes asked leading George from the room.

Break

Dee slammed the file closed his brow furrowed. Ryo stepped into the dim lit records room that always seemed to be deserted. "Ryo," Ryo smiled as Dee said his name. Dee always knew when it was him. "This case is going in circles, we get a lead, then it turns up dead or cleared of the crime. I mean did you know that when the channel swimmer drowned he was in the middle of donating several thousand dollars to fund a pool in an under-privileged school?"

"I had heard that," Ryo refrained from mentioning that he had sat in the same meeting with Dee as they were briefed on the case. "I have a few more interesting bits." Ryo walked to Dee making sure to brush along his side. "Says here that the water found in his lungs was salt water, he was found in fresh water."

"Someone drowned him then moved him," Dee mused again wanting to slam something. Ryo seemed to hear George's voice in his head telling him to be more spontaneous. "You're too uptight." Ryo frowned then left Dee's side. Paying no mind Dee perused the files as Ryo locked the door. Dee looked over at Ryo as he came back. "What's up baby? You want to talk about the ghost?" He asked about the cases that mirrored their pain.

"You're tense," Ryo placed a hand on Dee's chest appreciating the steady, strong beating of his heart. Ryo splayed his fingers over the broad chest. He turned his face up waiting. He did not wait long. Dee pressed their lips together drinking in the flavor of tea and Ryo. It was a heady combination and Dee knew he did not have the will to stop. It would be Ryo who would have to push him away, as he always did reminding Dee that they were at work. Ryo tangled his fingers in the thick, black locks of Dee's hair and met the tongue invading his mouth with a passion that surprised and excited Dee.

"Damn baby," Dee tore his mouth away to gasp in air.

"Dee," Ryo whispered angling his head so that Dee could suck the pulse at his throat. Dee's vision seemed to blur so fast did the blood leave his head to rush to other parts of his anatomy. If only Ryo knew just how sexy he looked with his head thrown back and his pale skin seeming to glow in the dim orange light. Dee waited, sure that Ryo would push him away and stood in shock as he felt his belt being pulled loose followed by the buttons. The only sound that accompanied Dee's gulp was his zipper being pulled down. Ryo's hand, warm and strong, wiggled inside to stroke him to life. "Relax," Ryo laughed having to say the words.

"But, baby, here?" Dee looked around and saw that the key was missing from the door. Ryo laughed and sat it on top of the file cabinet his face flushed slightly at his own boldness. "Here," Dee turned Ryo to him pulling the slighter frame into his arms. Ryo melted glad to relinquish the reins of this session to Dee. He felt he had been bold enough to last him at least another two months, but Dee made him want to please him. Dee did so much for him, a little risqué loving was not too much for him to handle. "I don't have any lube, do you?" Ryo shook his head wishing he had planned this better, but then again he was trying to be spontaneous. "Okay, get me wet." Ryo nodded then got to his knees in front of Dee. His hands, tough from years of wielding a gun. The hands were strong capable of martial arts, yet tender as they held him. Dee sighed at the first lick of hot tongue.

Ryo allowed as much moisture into his mouth as he could while he suckled Dee. Pulling him in then backing away while sucking creating a friction that was wet, warm and tantalizing. Ryo leaned back and lifted Dee, licking the swelling globes revealed to him. Dee groaned then clapped a hand over his mouth looking at the frosted glass panel in the door. It was small, but if they were heard someone might decide to look in and see what was going on. True all that would be seen were shadows, but still. This was not like Berkeley and Jeremy in the commissioner's office, that was at least private, this was... Thinking about it seemed to make Dee swell more in Ryo's mouth.

"Mmm...Umph... Dee," Ryo said when Dee pulled the glistening nob of his manhood from Ryo's mouth and turned him around.

"Lower your pants." Ryo pulled the garment down baring his underwear to Dee. "So hot," Dee purred rubbing his hands over the soft silk shorts. He pulled them down running his fingers along the seam. "I'll get you wet and loose," Dee promised. He lowered his head. Ryo bit down hard on his lips as Dee wriggled his tongue in between the perfect mounds of Ryo's bottom. He pressed a kiss then sucked a finger into his mouth. "Relax baby," Dee purred pushing a finger in.

"Ooh," Ryo gasped opening his body to Dee's probing. "Dee."

"Shhh, baby," Dee shoved his face into Ryo's bottom.

"But, Dee," Ryo panted pushing back on the two fingers driving him mad. "Just do it."

"You're not open enough," Dee delved his tongue in pushing his fingers in deep.

"Dee," Ryo gasped covering his mouth with his hand. Dee got up and stood up behind him. "Yes, Dee," Dee aligned himself and pressed forward. "Umm," Dee closed his eyes at the feel of the tight velvet inside of Ryo. "Oh... Dee," Ryo whispered closing his eyes as Dee seated himself fully.

"Bend over some more," Dee said gripping Ryo's hips. Ryo leaned over his hands on his knees as Dee pressed inside of him. He chewed his lips until they were bright red as he tried to keep quiet. Dee rode Ryo faster getting in out, in, out. "Come baby, got to make this a little faster," Dee said pressing in hard against Ryo's most sensitive bit of flesh. He reached around and stroked Ryo, his arms stretched but he could feel Ryo tighten around him as his orgasm built. Ryo gasped and Dee covered his mouth as he cried out. Dee slowed his pace reveling in the tense muscles that squeezed him. "I'm there." Dee said biting his lip as he filled Ryo.

"Do we have anything to clean with?" Ryo asked forgetting that he had initiating this.

Dee laughed and shook his head. "Glad that we are at work, but we are going to have to rely on our spare clothes in the locker room and you will have to keep it tight so that you won't drip before we get to the shower." Ryo gasped and hit Dee before he yanked his pants up.

Break

The waiter tried to be inconspicuous as he held up his cell phone taking pictures of the couple sitting outside. He had already noted several others clicking away one man not bothering to be discrete as he pulled a camera and focused. He clicked a few more shots before he straitened his tie and headed to their table. "Gentlemen," He bowed slightly waiting until he gained their attention. George tore his eyes away from Jhaymes' deep orbs. Jhaymes sighed to lose the sight of George's gorgeous depths he looked at the waiter. " My name is Darien, I will be your waiter for the evening," Darien began to list off the night's select menu choices and the wine list starting with the least expensive and working his way up. As they ordered their meal he could not help but stare at the beauty of George.

As their dinner arrived Darien tried not to stare as Jhaymes leaned over to whisper in George's ear. He had to move the beaded hair aside to do so and Darien's eyes nearly left his head at the large diamond earrings on display. He was quick to look away already having been chastised by his manager. If the rich and famous started to frequent the restaurant then they would be in the news, which would lead to more customers and more money. But if the stars felt their privacy violated, they would avoid the place. He had gone around and checked each phone deleting pictures of Boy George and the Arcadian knight. His phone had been spared simply because he had put it in his locker. But he vowed to keep the pictures to himself as a personal visual.

"After dessert, how about we go to Arcadia and spend the night out?"

"Out, but," George sighed. "Will we be back tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, if you like," Jhaymes promised he took George's hand and kissed the back of it. Always George was amazed that Jhaymes displayed his affection so openly, even when in public.

"Oh, good, my parents and Siobhan, my little sister, are coming. I promised to pick them up from the airport." George said then he thought back to what Torcha had said to him. "Laton and Torcha want to speak with them."

"Truly?"Jhaymes said his eyes lighting with joy. "They will make you Arcadian? I had planned to speak with the king to see if it were possible for me to... I mean, this will be good."

"Good?" George frowned at Jhaymes who seemed to be lost in thought. Whatever thoughts they were, they were happy, judging by the smile on his face.

Break

"Hey, guys," Ryo and Dee came to a halt in their rush to the showers. Leon caught up with them and sighed. "I just got a lead on drugs being sold over on Noll street. Wanna hit it with me?"

"Give us about twenty minutes." Dee said when Ryo stood still leaning against the wall. "Just going to take a shower."

"Dee," Ryo said edging away towards the shower.

"Hold it," Dee said standing in front of Ryo.

"What, are you doing?" Leon asked when Ryo shifted from foot to foot.

"Practicing muscle control," Dee laughed and Ryo gasped as he broke down and laughed.

"Dammit Dee," Ryo said and Dee took his jacket off to tie around Ryo's waist.

"Muscle control," Leon laughed as he looked back to the records room. "Twenty minutes," He said heading back to their office. "You guys..." He said nothing more, but he continued to laugh as he headed down the hall shaking his head.

Break

"So you see," Dae smiled at Madam Scorpion. "There is a decided benefit to you working for me." Madame Scorpion sat gingerly across from Dae. "You have a slew of highly trained, least likely suspects, and I have a very important mission for them to accomplish."

"What do you have in mind?" Madame Scorpion asked trying hard to regain her composure.

"So you are not fully female," Dae said instead of answering the question. "I can tell that it is only the top half, the bottom is decidedly male."

"My physique aside," Madame Scorpion said not denying or confirming the words. "What do you want me to do for you?"

"I want you to accomplish the murder that will bring the pet shop of the D family to their knees," Dae smirked. "With them in turmoil, the Royale will be easy to confuse. My smoke screen is already in place for the coup of the century. Those damn detectives will be running around blind."

"Who do you wish me to send my children after?" Madame Scorpion asked.

"I want you to take down the patriarch," Dae said with a smile. "I want you to murder Sofu D."

To Be Continued

Author's notes; Well, happy Birthday to me.

Extra

Under The Stars

When he had said, 'Spend the night out', George never thought that he actually meant... "Out". He looked around at the delightful glade that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Graceful willows swayed under a fragrant breeze. White flowers dotted the lush foliage in between deep blue, purple and green flowers. A white marble gazebo stood under an arch of trees with a wrought iron bed in the center. White, blue and green satin draped the openings and the bed. "This is beautiful," George whispered afraid his voice would mar the pristine loveliness of the scene.

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes walked behind him and placed his arms around George's waist. George relaxed into the embrace that had become so familiar. "I understand if you are leery of ingesting the tears of the seraph, but I hope that in weighing to positive against the negative, you count me as a positive. In that vein I want you to know that I adore you."

"The tears of the... what are you talking about?" George turned in Jhaymes arms.

"Do you remember Celeste? You met her, she is a Seraphim that is," Jhaymes began but George shook his head.

"I know what a Seraphim is," George said thinking about all that Jhaymes had just said to him. "What did you mean by ingesting her tears?" He had already bathed with a sacred beast of ancient China, what next?!

"It would not make you like the Arcadian Royale, you would not have fighting magic, or any unless gifted to you by a mage of the order of magic you receive. But if the queen and King of the eastern fire dragons claim you and have you registered as a kit, you would be given the tears and your aging would cease." Jhaymes explained with a broad smile. "You would be immortal, such as we are." Jhaymes finished and looked into George's wide eyes.

"Immortal," George said his mind awash with strange, heady sensations.

"I never want to lose you, I love you," Jhaymes pressed a kiss to George's forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids and his lips.

"I... I love you," George said holding tight to Jhaymes for his world was now completely upside down. Could he really do that? He asked himself as he sank into the warmth of Jhaymes using it as a touchstone to reality. A reality he had ceased to believe in anymore. What was real, what was his dreams, and what was he supposed to do?

"Sweetheart, you're trembling. Are you chilled? We can..." Jhaymes rubbed his hands along George's arms appreciating the soft material of his clothes sliding over his smooth skin. He stared knowing that the skin underneath was pale, and fragrant and soft. Jhaymes slowed his hands turning the brisk warming into a caress.

"I'm alright," Jhaymes found that hard to believe with the shivering increasing "But, can you promise to love me forever? Can you tell me that I will not spend an undetermined amount of centuries regretting our..." George could not finish as tears overwhelmed him. "I am never the one to end a relationship Jhaymes, I never have, and yet I am constantly by myself."

"I won't leave you," Jhaymes vowed the surety in his words almost enough to quell the broken heart that George had harbored for so long. "Only death will part us. If the Dragon court registers you, I will surely stake my claim."

"You can not register me?" George asked confused.

"The detectives were registered by the Royale before they knew who Ryo's mother was, Alicia was registered as a personal request from Ryo directly to Zarro, then later she was changed at the behest of the Dragon King and Queen. Do you understand now?"Jhaymes said brushing his fingers through George's hair.

"Only royalty can add to the registry of Arcadia," George mused. "You are a knight, not of royal blood. Will they allow you to claim me?" George asked almost forgetting his earlier upset as Jhaymes hands slid down his back. He arched into the palms of Jhaymes large hands on his bottom. Jhaymes squeezed. "Jhaymes, luv, here?" George felt the nibbling at his neck his head moved over baring the skin even as he protested. "But..." He looked around and felt a shifting of the balmy night breeze lifting the leaves of the weeping willows. They swayed as if dancing and George gasped to realize that Jhaymes had already opened his jacket.

"This glade is private, a gift from the king, no one will disturb us." Jhaymes said tossing the garment aside his fingers busy at the hem of George's long shirt.

"Oh... OH," George gasped at the feel of warm fingers inside the waist band of his pants. His bottom seemed to fascinate Jhaymes and George was glad of it. "Wait," George stepped out of Jhaymes embrace.

"Yes?" Jhaymes looked down into George's eyes. He was so lost in their beauty he almost did not hear what he said.

"Are we fully prepared and completely alone?" George said not allowing Jhaymes to lift his shirt over his head.

"Of course," Jhaymes said with a smile. "I have the water soluble lubrication you prefer, and this is mine, no one will trespass." Jhaymes laughed. "You're shy, it's cute."

"Shut up," George lowered his head and Jhaymes lifted his arms. George's skin shone in the bright light of the full moon glowing overhead as Jhaymes tossed the shirt aside. George fingers were busy with the buttons of Jhaymes vest peeling the fabric back he ran his hands over the taut muscles. Jhaymes gasped as George pinched on his small, yet hardening nipples. Jhaymes groaned clenching his hands once again on George's bottom. George leaned in licking and sucking the sensitive peaks of Jhaymes pectorals. "Ah," George gasped as he was lifted from his feet. Jhaymes took several purposeful strides. The beads Heaven had put in George's hair made a small clicking sound as he was set gently on the bed. George surrendered his pants to Jhaymes tugging lifting his hips to accommodate the undressing.

Feeling the night air on his skin was tantalizing and George leaned back on the bed allowing Jhaymes free reign with his body. Jhaymes licked down George's chest and spent time kissing circles around his navel before his tongue dived in. George spread his legs so that Jhaymes could nestle fully between them. His legs were lifted and placed over Jhaymes broad shoulders. "I love doing this," Jhaymes said sucking George in deep. George had been quite amazed to discover that Jhaymes did not possess a gag reflex. His hot mouth gulped George in while his tongue tormented him.

"Oh, I love when you do that," George purred shifting his body until he was facing Jhaymes glistening erection.

"No, no," Jhaymes tried to move away from George's mouth. "Too much, the taste of you and the feel on my... I can't take it." Jhaymes tried again to separate himself from George's searching mouth.

"It's alright," George chuckled. "You're a Phoenix right?" Jhaymes looked down confused at George's words. "You shall rise again. Haven't you already proven your stamina to me?" George recalled their first time together with a smile. He had been begging Jhaymes to let him bathe and he had loved every minute of it. Jhaymes held still a low groan leaving him at George's careful handling and finally, the warm, wet encasement. Jhaymes reminded himself to please George his mouth going back in for the full immersion of every one of his senses that all came alive in the form of George.

The blowing wind shifted the curtains and George was reminded that their bed was under a blanket of sparkling stars. He knew it was coming. Jhaymes body was taut with the need to expel his pleasure. George squeezed and Jhaymes gasped as he could not. "What was that?" Jhaymes said his urge calmed and George continued his nuzzling and licking.

"You were so worried about it," George said then sucked Jhaymes in deep. Jhaymes gasped sinking onto George again. He sucked, he licked, he devoured. George writhed at the onslaught. "Jhaymes..." George panted trying to warn him. "There, right...Ah." George gave Jhaymes what he had worked so hard for, his own mouth clamping down on Jhaymes and sucking him to completion. Jhaymes gasped pulling George into his arms he lay down on the bed beside him.

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked. George furrowed his brow. "I mean, cold."

"Umn," George shook his head wrapping his arms around Jhaymes waist. "Make love to me." George shivered slightly at the feel of Jhaymes hands traveling his back to again roam his backside. "you really like my bottom don't you?"

"George," Jhaymes took a deep breath. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you. I don't know if you have noticed before now," George grew worried at the sincere tone. Jhaymes lifted George's hand and kissed it. "But I think now is a good time to tell you. I'm gay." George narrowed his eyes as Jhaymes continued. "Your bottom is more beautiful than most and it just sends thrills through my..." Before Jhaymes could say more, George punched him lightly in the arm. "What?" Jhaymes laughed when he saw George smiling at him. "You are beautiful, I love to see you smile." George opened his mouth to speak and found his lips in a gentle crush with Jhaymes' lips. He felt Jhaymes lean over him and search in the pockets of his discarded pants.

"The water soluble lubrication that I prefer," George chuckled placing a kiss on Jhaymes shoulder. "Here, let's try this," George moved away from Jhaymes and got onto his knees. "Hand me those pillows." George reached and had to repeat the request as Jhaymes simply stared at him. George took the pillows from Jhaymes and braced himself.

"Wow," Jhaymes said appreciating the view of George bent over. He crawled over behind George his hands cupping him fingers splayed wide. He squeezed, he kneaded, he leaned in and kissed. Licked, sucked, leaving mouth shaped bruises on the fleshy globes. George had a smile on his face as Jhaymes paid homage to his behind. Jhaymes gently pulled the cheeks apart his tongue diving in and stabbing into the moist heat within. George cried out cautious of the wind carrying their lovemaking to anyone who could be listening. Jhaymes shoved his face in and George forgot anything but the feelings of Jhaymes mouth working overtime on his body.

Jhaymes wet his fingers with the sweet smelling lubrication and began to probe for entry which was gladly offered. George arched his back opening his body to Jhaymes. "Yes..." George gripped the sheets his head turning on the pillow it rested upon. "Jhaymes... yes," His body died a thousand deaths and yet lived to dance to the tune of Jhaymes making.

"Are you..." Jhaymes could not finish the question, he had three fingers in and George was thrusting back on his hand. "Ready," Jhaymes said getting to his knees behind George. He lined up to the slick bud careful to be gentle as he pushed just the head in then slid all the way inside groaning at the tight encasement.

"Jhaymes," George whimpered as the heat of Jhaymes body invaded his own. "Ooh," George closed his eyes sinking down on the bed spreading his legs wide. No more words were available for use in Jhaymes' mind. He placed his hands on George's hips and started to push in, he sighed, then rested appreciating the deep embrace of the hot sheath then he pulled nearly out plunging in again amazed at the sight of his member disappearing into George's body. George met each thrust with a wild passion that rocked the bed. Then he began to counter thrust and Jhaymes doubted his survival as his body and mind became centered on the possession of his love. He leaned over George's back placing kisses on his shoulder blades, his back, the back of his neck.

George pushed back leaning into Jhaymes' arms he turned his head and molded their lips together. Jhaymes held him tight his body still pushing in, driving their lovemaking with a deep well of emotion he almost feared. He could not lose this. This man, his Sweetheart, George, meant to much to him he feared he would immolate himself and refuse to come back. "I love you," Jhaymes wondered if there was another way that he could say it. Those words seemed so simple they did not say enough. "Sweetheart, my love, my Georgie," Jhaymes cried out his voice ringing and mixing with the passionate vertigo of George's own dulcet joy.

George collapsed into the bed. He turned to face Jhaymes who lay beside him just as shattered and sated. George closed his eyes secure in the embrace of Jhaymes. He leaned back in the bed closing his eyes. The song of the night wind blowing through the leaves of the swaying weeping willows sang them to sleep.  
Powdered Sugre 44

Venom 3-conclude

(Realizations)

Sunlight, George blinked his eyes open and wished he had thought to close his curtains as it brightened the room. He pulled the covers over his head smiling at the warm, solid body next to him on the bed. "Luv," George tickled his fingers along Jhaymes sides. "Mind closing those curtains, I would love to sleep in a few more minutes."

"Can't turn off the sun sweetheart," Jhaymes chuckled. George gasped as last night came back to him. He sat up in bed looking at the lovely glade that the gazebo stood in. "I have a robe and parasol for you. I would hate for your skin to burn."

"You think of everything, don't you?" George smiled as Jhaymes left the bed unabashedly nude to fetch the items. George leaned back on his elbow and appreciated the sight of the tanned, lean muscle. It rippled in the dappled light that filtered through the lattice work ceiling of the gazebo. Jhaymes hair fell around his shoulders in a sleep rumpled mess. He was beautiful. George smiled and Jhaymes turned around. He felt his heart gladden at the sight of his angel laying upon the bed.

"Only of you, my heart," Jhaymes helped George from the bed quick to wrap him in the large white robe with gardenias stitched in thin green thread that shimmered. "I only think of you." George was still smiling as Jhaymes opened the parasol and held it over him. "Let's get back to the palace so that you can bathe, your parents are coming today. I am most anxious to meet them," George felt a shiver of nerves run along his spine at the thought of his parents being faced with the Arcadians. How would they fare? He wondered then lost all thoughts as he watched several large, colorful birds fly in a graceful arc towards the palace. Three unicorns ran across the plains their shining coats gleaming in the early morning sun. This truly was a magical world he had been sucked into.

Break

Bikky tossed a few baskets as his friends from the basketball team came over. "'Eh, MaClean," Ryan said laughing as he took the ball and tossed it through the hoop. "Alone today, where's that blond that's usually attached to you?"

"She's home packing," Bikky grumbled taking his ball back he threw with enough force that Ryan and the other boys feared that he would break the back board. "Taking her up to her dorm tomorrow."

"You're going with," Another boy, Billy, said astounded.

"Yeah, my dad's are letting me go. Taking Rain and Kenneth too." Bikky said looking off to where Rain sat on his cell. Though Julie was still not seeing him, she did call and answer when he called. It was a step. He knew that Ryo and Dee would uncover what was going on, but now they had these difficult cases. It seemed like the file of folders they brought home doubled in number every night. They were lucky to see them after breakfast, let alone for dinner. It was usually bed time, or way after that they would even come in. Some times Bikky fought back the urge to tell Ryo to go back to bed, that he would get breakfast. Seeing Ryo so tired was worrisome. Even more worrisome was that Dee was not complaining about not getting into Ryo's pants. Lyo was spending more and more time at the pet shop, so was Lord D while JJ too was run ragged. "Rain," Bikky called waving his brother over. Can't be out too much longer, you know you have that interview to do.

"We should all hang out before school gets back in," Ryan said with a grin. "I have a new job and I am making some money, so you won't have to cover for me anymore."

"Ha, won't that be nice?" Bikky joked then wandered off to their waiting chaperon. He sighed realizing that it was not one of their parents, but a selected guard from Arcadia. He frowned as he noted that the guy was ranked as a basilisk, His dark sunglasses giving his race away, not a salamander like they usually got. Were they in some kind of danger that they were watched by a higher rank, or were all the salamanders busy? Either way, it did not bode well for their family and Arcadia.

Break

Jhaymes fussed with his hair straitening the fluffy mess for what seemed the thousandth time as he stood next to George in the crowded airport. His jacket was fixed again and George laughed softly. "You look wonderful," George took his hand. "Now be still, I think that's their plane." George refreshed his lip stick and turned beaming a smile as the corridor was filled with streams of people off the Trans-Atlantic flight. "Oh," George waved his arm shaking his entire body. A young beauty with dark hair bounced into his arms. "Siobhan, Mum, Dad," George held his sister then embraced his parents.

"Hello darling," Dinah kissed George's cheek.

"Hello son," George nodded at his father.

"Mum, Dad, Siobhan, this is Jhaymes," Jhaymes bowed formally then kissed George's mother's hand.

"I am glad to know you, uh your son is... I mean," Jhaymes shut his mouth.

"Oh wow Georgie," Siobhan said her eyes wide as she looked up at Jhaymes. "He's more of a hunk in person. I saw him on telly doing that challenge, but wow." George laughed nodding his head as Jhaymes turned red under their mutual ogling.

"You all must be exhausted," Jhaymes said regaining his composure. "We can take you to your hotel, or if you would like to have some lunch you are more than welcome to name a place, any place and... Oh, wait, things have changed, cause," Jhaymes smiled at George with such love in his gaze that his mother sighed. "You are not staying at a hotel."

"We're not?" Dinah asked as Jhaymes hefted their bags into his arms causing Siobhan to widen her eyes at his strength and muscle tone that she could see when his jacket shifted.

"The King and Queen of the eastern fire dragons have arranged with his majesty Zarro the high king for you to be inside the consulate." Jhaymes explained.

"Oh, really?" Jerry, George's dad, said following his family out to the waiting car, Jhaymes gasped to see their salamander guard replaced by a dragon his crisp black uniform seeming to sparkle in places from his silver badges of rank. Jhaymes recognized him as one of Ryo's cousins.

"Sir Hiten," Jhaymes bowed to the duke of the onyx realm also ruled over by the Obsidian palace. "Is there a problem?"

"You are to escort the guests to the palace and stay there," Sir Hiten said with an odd formality that worried Jhaymes. "Arcadia is closing ranks and pulling out, with the consulate what it is, it is vulnerable to outside influence."

"Understood," Jhaymes placed the bags into the trunk keeping the family away so that he could speak. "I need you to be honest with me. How big is this?"

"The beast has humans as well as demons in his employ." Hiten explained. "They could be anywhere, and anyone. We are all in danger. People you have known for years could be suspect. The O'Dowds are cleared because of their association with George... The bastard has started using children." Hiten looked around then forced a smile as he turned to greet the family. "There are refreshments prepared at the palace." Hiten nodded to his charges and held the door open for them. As they entered the car he gave Jhaymes a long look then signaled the driver to pull off. George gasped as Jhaymes asked Hiten a question in Arcadian. The language was no less beautiful than when Jhaymes had spoken it to him and yet it did not effect him as it had before.

"What started this high security detail?" Jhaymes asked he smiled then reached over for George's hand. George sighed as Jhaymes gently ran his fingers over the back of his hand.

"An attempt..." Hiten said replying in the ancient language of Arcadia. "Someone tried to kill Soofu D." Jhaymes gasped and his fingers clenched on George.

"Is he alright?" Jhaymes said in English.

"Unharmed, but displeased with the King's precautions." Jhaymes smiled at Hiten's words. "Please be unalarmed, things at the consulate are not what they seem."

"Allow them to rest before you decide to explain everything," George said with a soft sigh. "Please, sir."

"Hiten, we're almost related." Hiten winked at George then looked out the window at the passing scenery of people going about their lives. "It always amazes me just how much they don't know."

Break

Rain sat in his dressing room and dragged a brush through his hair while George sat in the mirror smoothing his foundation before he began the task of applying his eye make-up and lipstick. When they said that there was an interview with Lindsey Fennel he had thought that they would go to the studio not have her cloistered into the consulate. His family was still asleep in a room that he knew to be palatial swathed in unicorn blankets and pillows. When George had grown worried he had been told that they would awaken refreshed and unharmed. "You shouldn't be so upset," George gasped as Bikky sat down and grinned at his brother. "Alera is waking them now."

George sighed in relief as he heard the sound of the door opening. His sister strolled in smiling brightly looking freshly showered and happy. "Georgie, this place is amazing, it is not like a corporate building at all." She thought of the jeweled paneling that had run along the length of the marble hallways.

"There is nothing like Arcadia on earth," Rain said with a smile as he sat his brush down. "You're his sister?"

"Yes, Siobhan O'Dowd pleased to meet you Rain," Siobhan said with sigh. "I was a fan long before you ever invited this bloke up."

"Oi, I like that," George said dusting his sister's nose with a powder puff. Siobhan laughed then took his vacated seat.

"Just so you know," Siobhan said twirling in the seat. "Mum and Dad are aware now that your Jhaymes has not taken intimate liberties with you with impunity. He has very honorable intentions and loves you completely."

George sat the brush down that he had been prepared to use."He didn't!" George gasped his sister's laughter confirming his horrified thoughts.

"He did, bowed like a knight of old and then shook dad's hand, it was amazing." Siobhan gushed. "He even apologized for those said liberties that he has taken with you," Siobhan laughed remarking to herself that although Jhaymes had apologized, he had not said that he would not do it again.

"Oh... he didn't," George said again and sat down. Rain got to his feet and began to fix George's hair as George had simply sat the brush on the vanity.

"Feather Head," Bikky remarked using one of Laton's favorite names for the warrior that had allowed his heart to overrule his head. "What's the big deal?" Bikky said munching on Rain's left over bag of chips. "Didn't they already know you were dating him?"

"Well, yes, but he did not have to go and explain the intimacy levels of our relationship." George said his cheeks indeed red. "Mum and Dad blush at carry on films, they don't need to hear that their son..." George grew quiet and looked at his sister.

"It's not all that bad," Rain laughed he looked up as Brian entered the room to let him know that there was five minutes until they were supposed to go on. He sighed, he had hoped that Ryo and Dee would make it back in time.

Break

Ryo slammed the car door as he and Dee left the car. Dee tossed the keys to the waiting doorman. Running as fast as they could they crashed down the lush halls of the consulate. They had told Rain they would make it, that he would not have to do an interview without the support of his family and damn it this would not be the first time they lied to the boy, even if Dee had been shot. Rain looked up as the door crashed open to his dressing room his smile bright as he saw them. The smile diminished when he saw the bandages on Dee's arm. "I'm alright," Dee said before Rain could ask.

"You've been shot," Bikky accused. "That is not alright."

"Better my arm than Ryo's back," Dee said using his good arm to tug Bikky into an embrace. "With those choices, which do you think I took?" Bikky nodded as Rain calmed checking Ryo over to make sure that he was alright. "Besides, it's just a flesh wound, the bullet grazed me, didn't even go in."

"Shot is shot, no matter how you look at it," George frowned. "What have you two been up to?"

"Criminal chasing in back alleys, the usual," Ryo quipped then he aimed a smile at Siobhan. "Your family is here, how nice."

"How'd you know I was his sister?" Siobhan got to her feet to shake Ryo's then Dee's hand.

"Familial resemblance," Ryo said backing away afraid to say their scents were similar, she wouldn't understand.

"Oh, Georgie," Siobhan said as she adjusted the large gold foil bow in his hair. "I know you love bright colors, but that pin clashes."

"What?" George looked in the mirror and saw Ponchi clinging to his hair. "When did you..." George gently extricated the little fairy from his tresses and held her by the back of her dress with his forefinger and thumb. "Butterfly, now," George whispered as Brian gave the call for them to get on camera. "Siobhan, please take care of her," George handed his pet to his sister. "Be gentle, her wings are very delicate." Ponchi squeaked in indignation as George hurried off.

"Mum," Siobhan complained when her parents joined her backstage. "George put a bug in my hand."

"Darlin, you're too old to be playin' such pranks on your sister," Dinah scolded.

"It's just a butterfly," Rain said heading after George.

Break

"What we need is a great big melting pot...big enough, big enough, big enough to take the world and..." Rain looked over at George as he sang the opening number and smiled as George pointed to Kenneth. He inhaled and sang his part inherited from the fabulous singer that used to tour with George's band. Rain sighed wishing his voice was as mature as Kenneth's, but then again he had inherited his father's talents. Daphnus was a sensational singer and Rain tried hard to emulate him. Lately he had been shadowing George, but they were both idols to him. As the song ended Rain, Kenneth and George headed over to speak with Ms. Fennel.

"Wow, guys that was fantastic," Lindsey gushed watching as the rest of the group headed off. Rain's eyes trailed them and he saw his parents standing off to the side. They spoke quietly with Daphnus and Nestoir before the two high princes' left. He wondered what was going on as he watched Ryo stand in front of Dee as if shielding him. Rain felt the wind shift and the message warmed his blood. -Stay normal, no change, Arcadia closed but accessible to those with the key. The blood is the key. I will be with you when needed.- Rain shook his head to clear it as the last of the message left him. "Rain, do you think that you would like for Boy George to stay with the band as a permanent member even though he is not of royal or noble blood?" Lindsey waited obviously having repeated the question.

"Oh, yeah," Rain nodded he looked over at Bikky. He sighed, he and George had been taken by an incubus where was Wyld Wynd then? He would rather trust in those with tangible bodies to rescue him if he were ever caught again. "The only reason I am royal is because Ryo and Dee adopted me."

"Now we have available the first video release from your friends and family album due out this thanksgiving," Lindsey said nodding to the camera crew to focus on each of the young men sitting. Kenneth sat in his long black pants and long sleeve shirt while Rain was covered in voluminous green layers on top and white pants that were much too large for him. George was bright in yellow and white stripes that hung off his frame under a green vest that seemed to swallow his body. "You are pop stars in every sense of the word, but why only the three of you today, where are the rest of the band? They were just here a moment ago."

"They are tripping the light fantastic," Kenneth said with a chuckle despite the flutter of nerves in his heart as he thought of his dad out looking for demons in human guise.

"Why don't we take a look," Lindsey said. She sighed every one who had ever interviewed the Arcadians in any way said that they were odd. Shaking her head she watched as the video was played. Her eyes grew steadily rounder as the song came to a close she gulped then looked at Rain. "That was... Darker than anything we have seen from you so far."

"Yeah, there was only the one light outside and one strapped to the camera." Rain nodded correctly misinterpreting her words. As the interview went on George did his best to keep Lindsey laughing and not focused on the boys much to their appreciation.

Break

Dae got up from the bed and pulled robe about his body. He looked back at Madame Scorpion and smiled as the head of the deadliest group of assassins sat up still trembling. "You were right," Dae said heading to the cabinet to make himself a drink. "Those are fun, glad you had the surgery." Madame Scorpion worked hard to contain the bile that clamored in his throat. As soon as Dae was gone Hamanosuke rushed to the bed with a bucket that he gratefully used.

"You'll probably hate me for being glad it was you and not me this time," Hamanosuke said offering a cup of cold water.

"He's an animal," Madame Scorpion sobbed.

"No," Hamanosuke shook his head. "He's much worse."

Dae smirked as he headed down to the basement of his large complex. He saw the large cauldrons boiling consistently as he had requested. " Darla," He called out searching through the mist. "I think it is time." Skeins of slate gray hair fell around a face that was incongruous in its youth and beauty. A slim figure graced with nubile curves swathed in black and gray shuffled forward moving with the gait of the aged the woman appeared before her master. Dae had granted her youth, but it was only on the surface, her body had continued to age these past hundred years and she was bound to him in service despite her hatred of his betrayal. "Increase the love spell until he can not think of anything but possessing his desire."

"But sir," Darla lowered her lashes. "The spell at full capacity is dangerous, the one under it's thrall is likely to murder the one desired and then end his own life in despair."

"Your point?" Dae said looking at the old CD he had purchased with a picture of a pretty youth on the cover. "It will give new meaning to the words 'Do you really want to hurt me' now won't it?" Darla picked up the red bottle that was carefully plugged after every use. Whereas before she would add a drop or two at a time, under Dae's guidance, she tipped in the entire bottle. Dae smiled wide as she stirred the boiling mixture and whispered the incantation of obsession. "One more thing Darla," Dae said turning to face her. Darla looked up and received a heavy blow to her face that knocked her to the floor where she cowered afraid to even bring up her hand to wipe the blood flowing from her mouth. "Never question me again." Darla waited until Dae was upstairs again before she crawled to her feet. Her eye was already swelling shut, but she could see well enough. Well enough to add the fresh drops of morning dew to a cauldron burning in secret under the veil of her dream potion that he would be using shortly.

'Just you wait,' Darla thought not daring to give voice to her feelings sure Dae would hear them some how. 'Just you wait.'

Break

"Hey," Bikky sat on the small twin sized bed and sighed. Carol sniffled sitting beside him she held his hand. "This place is not so bad you know. Julie said her cousin went here."

"I know, but... Sunnydale is so far." Carol looked where her bags sat next her bed. Kenneth entered the room carrying several large boxes followed by Rain with boxes and Aunt Maxine.

"It's not that far, we can visit each other on school breaks." Bikky assured her. They all looked up when the door opened and a young woman entered with a folder. She had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was slim and wore a bright yellow dress and sandals.

"Hi, I'm Lorri," She held out her hand. "I'm your room mate, you must be Carol."

"Hi, yes I am Carol, nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Bikky, his brother Rain and our friend Kenneth, and that is my Aunt Maxine." Carol introduced watching as Lorri's eye's widened as she looked at Rain and Kenneth.

"Oh wow!" Lorri exclaimed. "Wait til the others hear about this!" Before Carol or Bikky could call her back Lorri ran from the room They could hear her yelling the news down the halls and knocking on doors. Carol looked at the folder that Lorri had dropped in her excitement.

"Orientation, I guess we better go," Bikky said hugging Carol tight. He felt her tremble and knew more tears were coming. "Come on now," Bikky wiped her tears glad when Aunt Maxine looked away giving them a moment of privacy. Bikky kissed her and Carol sighed into his arms. "Go be brilliant." Bikky said when he stepped away. Kenneth gasped as he opened the door to find their guards swamped by eager fans all holding pens and notebooks. Rain and Kenneth both sighed as they began to sign while edging their way to the exit.

Break

Ryo sighed as he looked at the corpse that had been dumped in the alley behind the pet shop. This was where they were yesterday when a barrage of bullets had come their way. "This guy looks familiar," Ryo said mentally attempting to place the face staring ahead with sightless eyes. The flesh was cold and stiff the mouth open in the last visage of horror as death was realized.

"This is the only one that was not drained. The others look like their souls were sucked right out of them," Leon said coming behind Ryo from where he had been investigating the piles of bodies laying around the alley.

"Dae," Dee nodded surveying the mess. "What the hell is he up to?"

"Aside from trying to kill Sofu," Leon shook his head. "I am glad Zarro called all the D family to Arcadia until further notice."

"But he is going to have a cow and three horses when he finds out that Sofu has been walking around out here."

"For dinner you mean," Leon grinned thinking of the large cat's appetite.

"What?" Ryo frowned.

"A cow and three horses," Leon snickered. "But Sofu is hoping to draw the assassins out and away from his family."

"Willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good huh?" Dee mused shaking his head. "Come on," Dee nodded to the coroners office as they waited for their chance to clean up the mess in the alley. "I wonder why this guy was not drained."

"I see it," Ryo got to his feet where he had knealt near the body of the one man simply murdered. "He was undercover, looks like FBI."

"So Dae would have killed him just like the rest even if he was one of the good guys...Especially if he was one of the good guys." Dee looked confused at the badge Ryo was tagging as evidence understanding now why the man had looked familiar.

"Looks like he was really good," Ryo held the crucifix the man had around his neck. "Dae could not take this one."

"Good show Hollister," Dee said as the bag was zippered over his face. "Rest in peace."

Break

Jon opened his eyes his body wet with perspiration. It had been so vivid, so hot, the dream. Pale limbs entwined with his own. Tight enclosure soft cries of pleasure... "George," Jon whispered then closed his mouth and got out of bed careful not to move his wife too much.

Despite his precautions she awakened and looked at him. "Jon, where are you going?" She asked as he put his shoes on.

"LA," Jon said reaching for his wallet.

"Why?" She asked sitting up in bed watching in alarm as her husband tossed clothes in a bag. "Jon?" She called his name. "Jon," She tried again staring as he left the room.

Break

"Oh, hey," Marilyn paused when he was hailed coming out of the high priced boutique. He had told the sales clerk to charge all things to George's credit card which he had lifted from him the last time they were together. "You're Marilyn right?" Marilyn nodded to the suit clad gentlemen who looked expensive and smelled like his next meal ticket. "I loved your song Calling your name and You don't love me was stuck in my head for weeks, not that I minded." Marilyn grinned and halted his walk to smile at the man. "My name is Daemian Luce," Dae smiled and shook the hand offered to him. "Let me buy you lunch and you can tell me everything about yourself."

Ha, Marilyn thought as he headed off with the suave gentleman. George was not the only one who could snag a hottie. They sat for at least an hour, Marilyn quite forgot that he was supposed to record some background vocals for George today. "So, what are you doing in town?" Marilyn asked batting his lashes.

"We are starting a little venture," Dae smiled and trailed his finger over the back of Marilyn's hand. "I hear you have those Royal Arcadians eating out of the palm of your hand."

"You could say that," Marilyn smiled.

"Well, my organization has been trying to arrange a meeting with them, perhaps you would be so kind as to bring a present to them for me?" Dae reached into his pocket for a shiny black ball. "It's a rare opal," Dae said showing Marilyn the black orb. "Pretty isn't it? Make sure you give it to High Prince Daphnus right in the middle of rehearsal. When he is surrounded by everyone," Dae's voice softened and he ran a hand through the lush blond locks that fell around his face. "You will do that for me, won't you?" Dae's voice seemed to trickle inside of Marilyn's head. His eyes glowed and Marilyn stared transfixed. The lights in the diner dimmed leaving the only light from a single window to shine upon the surface of the orb. "I made this for them, it will help them sleep, it will show them the truth in their hearts. Funny thing about humans, their hearts carry the most diseased, depraved thoughts you could ever imagine, and they call me the demon."

"What?" Marilyn blinked and looked up. He was alone at his table the orb clutched in his hands. He blinked several times before he got up from the table. "Damn, I'm late, better catch a cab."

Break

Dinah and Jerry sat at the table with their children and the King and Queen of the Eastern Fire Dragons. "So," Dinah asked after a few moments of sipping tea. "Why are you called the Eastern Fire Dragons?"

"Well we have to be perfectly honest with you," Laton said and George gulped as Torcha stroked his hair. "It's because we are."

"You are what?" Jerry asked worried as his son seemed to garner the strangest attention. "So the high king of Arcadia sits on the lion throne. What is he? A lion?"

"Well he does not sit on the Lion Throne, he keeps it." Torcha explained. "Yes, he is a lion, the great white lion, Zarro, ruler of these realms. Please try to understand," Torcha reached out a hand for Siobhan when the young woman stared wide eyed at her.

"Understand what?" Siobhan asked. "That you're all mad?"

"Why is madness always the first accusation?" Laton asked his manner that of the severely offended.

"Darling, you said that you would be nice," Torcha scolded her husband. "I know you know the legends," Torcha spoke to Dinah. "I can see it in your eyes and smell it in your blood, his blood." Torcha pointed at George. "It comes from you and you know it." Dinah squirmed under the steady gaze of the queen whose eyes had lost their human guise. "Surely you've noted a certain fey-ness in all of your children, none so much than George." Torcha said to Jerry who looked askance at his wife. "George even has the tell-tale eyes."

"What are you talking about?" George asked looking askance at Torcha then Laton. "So that's it?" He said looking away. "It's not anything about me in particular that you love and want to adopt. It's my blood. The scent of my blood." Torcha was quick to reach for George's hand when it seemed he was on the verge of tears. All this time they had made him feel special and accepted. He thought they cared for him, now he understood that it was all because of something ancient that they could smell in his blood. "Is that why Jhaymes loves me? Is it because of the smell, my... scent?"

"On, Dumpling, no," Torcha patted his hand and sighed when he seemed to tense under her ministrations Laton spoke up.

"You know what Kit," Laton said his voice kinder than any had heard from him in centuries. "Sofu D has the best smelling blood, full of old memories and still possessing the scent of the light. I could sit for hours, days, years and just sniff him. But I can't stand him." Laton shook his head laughing. "If I knew I wouldn't get yelled at, I'd probably eat him. Yes, your blood has the stuff of legends coursing through it, but you are special, you are a nice person. When you are bad, you do it magnificently, and when you are good, dear God, you are great."

"You really mean to eat someone?" Siobhan asked looking at the tall Asian man sitting so calm across from her. "Mum, what's in our blood?"

"It is an old tale, passed down from mother to daughter." Dinah explained her eyes sad. "I never told you because I wanted you to live for the future, not the past."

"We can never forget our past," Torcha shook her head. "If we do, we are doomed to repeat it."

"It all seemed so odd to me," Dinah sipped her tea. "Druid Magus Priestesses. Dragons, and wyrms, darkhum... I could not understand it then and I can not understand it now."

"What is there to not understand?" Laton smiled at her. "Take your time and tell your children their heritage."

"Okay," Dinah sighed then sipped again for fortification. This tea was delicious, she would have to remember to ask for the recipe."From mother to daughter the tale was told of an ancient priestess that imbibed dragons blood. There was a time of great darkness where men were consumed by greed and madness. A black cloud choked the land killing all who were unfortunate enough to come across it. The Wyrms churned the Irish sea off the coast of Wales long before the March Lords took over. What the priestess conjured that long ago day was a male child of dragon blood. In a line of female priestesses, there had never been a male child born. But he was, sharing a womb with a girl child. Cerridwen and Mychael they were. And the time came for Cerridwen to fulfill her destiny, to unlock the weir gate that had trapped the Pyrf, or wryms, the dragon larvae. She did it, and later it was Mychael that called the dragons in, Ddrie Glas and Ddrie Goch, the red and green mates. He set them to their task of devouring the darkness. But that is not where the tale ends. He was wed to a child born of starlight, a liosofar warrior, A light elf. It is from her that we have the dark hair. But it is Mychael and Cerridwen that we get our eyes. We are descendants of Mychael and Llynnya." Dinah finished her tale and looked at Torcha and Laton. "You mean to tell me that all the tales my grandmother used to tell were true?"

"You already know the answer." Torcha said, not unkindly.

"Red and Green, a pair, are they related to you?" George asked recalling the true forms of Laton and Torcha.

"In a sense, all dragons are related. King Ghidora, Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas, the Honlon and many others." Torcha explained. "The coloring is purely coincidental in this case."

Ponchi flew into George's hair clinging to the tresses her feelers rubbing along his cheeks. "It's alright Ponchi, You can shift from butterfly." Ponchi made a tinkling sound and rubbed George's cheek. "Yes, I'm sure." George held out his hand and Ponchi landed. As she shifted Siobhan stared in awe her eyes going rounder and wider as the butterfly shifted to a tiny human shape with blue wings the size of her tiny frame. Siobhan fell over where she sat in a faint. Ponchi bounced in George's hand before she flew over to Siobhan and landed inches from her nose. Ponchi pointed and bounced. "She's alright, she just fainted." George said. Jerry lifted his daughters hand and lightly tapped her cheeks.

Siobhan gasped as she sat up blinking rapidly. "That's...T...Thats a fairy."

"Yes she is a pet, a gift from Count D, or rather, she chose to go to George, Count D just made the contract."Torcha said smiling and Siobhan gulped at the long incisors the queen had. "So sorry, I do not particularly care for my human form.

"What contract?" George asked. "I never signed anything."

"You didn't have to, she bound herself to you, so it was her who signed." Torcha looked at the little fairy. "She saw you with Jhaymes and fell in love." Ponchi nodded her head her entire body rocking with the motion. She flew over to George and rubbed her face along his cheek.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Jerry asked keeping his daughter in his arms in case she decided to faint again.

"Because we want to formally adopt George and we need your permission to register him in the annals of Arcadia." Torcha said smiling hoping to put the humans at ease. "He will still be your son, nothing can change the rights of blood, but he will be ours as well. A resident of Arcadia with all that entails."

"What does it entail?" Jerry asked his eyes focused and shrewd.

"For one thing, immortality, such as we can claim it. He will not age or sicken, he will be able to call upon Arcadia and make an exit at will. And if necessary, he can call them in." Laton explained giving George a wink.

"Them?" Dinah asked her voice growing small. "You mean, Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas?"

Torcha nodded then she looked at George. "It would also give you the right to wed. A female detective gave up her humanity in order to wed a Gryphon warrior, Zarro registered her at the behest of Jash, she is now a gryphon. Lady Alicia, a duchess in our court was once human, then she became a mermaid. She gave up that form for Dragon in order to bear a child for Ryo. As Royalty, we are able to add to the registry."

"You never said anything about not being human anymore," George shook his head. "I won't be human?"

"You misunderstand," Laton laughed. "You will be human, just as Dee and Leon and JJ are human."

"We have said a lot to you all, perhaps now would be a good time to rest and think it over." Torcha got to her feet. "We do not expect an answer right away. Please enjoy your stay, oh and Dumpling, you might want to explain a few things about Arcadia to your family."

"Arcadia?" Dinah asked.

"Yes mum," George sighed. "We are not actually in Los Angeles anymore." Laton and Torcha left George to the task of making his family understand the incomprehensible world of magic he had brought them to.

Break

Ryo did not know if he wanted to laugh, cry, or punch the chief of police. He sat next to Dee and Leon with JJ and Jill not far away fuming. "You boys and girl, should realize why I am doing this." The chief blustered chewing his cigar which hung moist from his fat lip. The well chewed on cigar bobbed as he continued to speak. "It is clear that these cases all involve you in some way and so I have no choice but to hand it over to other officers. You are too close involved."

"If you take us off this case more people will be killed, maybe our own," Leon ground out punching the armrest of his chair.

"Tell me, are you close to solving them?" The chief asked. "Or is it that they are all interconnected and you can't make heads or tails of all the clues because you are too busy finding the ways they are related to your own pasts? You are all lost in your own hells, get clear and rethink the situation. The commissioner agrees so don't try going to him to get this reversed, you're dismissed, now get the hell out of my office.

"We are close dammit!" Dee yelled. "The next body we find is on you." Dee slammed the door in their wake. The Chief sat down at his desk breathing a sigh of relief. He had done it, now if only he felt confident that he had done the right thing. Giving up on his attempt to quit, the chief lit his cigar taking a grateful drag. His wife would just have to understand what he dealt with every day.

JJ shut the door to Agent Miaka's office. "You all should relax. I am the one who put the idea in the chief's head."

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Leon demanded.

"He's right, it doesn't make sense," Ryo said looking at Miaka whose ears had come out when JJ shut the door. They perked up pointing to the ceiling.

"You are hunting for the cause from the wrong side of the fence. Let the other officers find the human perpetrators, while you bring down the demon ringleader. Once he falls it will all work itself out." Miaka explained. "Look at it from a human perspective, you see that all these cases mirror or shadow your own worst experiences on the force. But look at it from an Arcadian perspective and you would recognize a smoke screen. He wants you lot busy so that he can do something rotten. He knows that Scorpio's children will never succeed in killing Sofu D and yet he is sending them to their deaths anyway. He has killed eight of them already, and Dae will send more until there are none left. These children are brainwashed and, well, death is not exactly what Sofu does to them. They are alive, just... he took the advice of the younger D and turns them into Scorpions that he later releases into the desert."

"Cagey little Asian bastard," Leon grumbled as he thought of Sofu D. "Zarro has gone through a lot of trouble to keep him safe and he is out there putting himself at risk just so that he can turn a bunch of kids into bugs."

"Better him out there than have them come to his family is his way of thinking." Miaka explained. "So take a few days off then come back when you are ready to think like an Arcadian. You are knights of the realm, warriors to be exact. Hold your shield high, you're going to need it." With those words, Miaka shrunk her ears and opened her office door. The group trooped out lost in thought.

Break

Lord D leaned back in the garden while his children scampered with Aoi and Lyo. Count D sat beside his father appreciating the even breathing of his infant son as he slept the afternoon away. It was always so nice, the feel of his little heart beating against his own. "Father, has there ever been a Kami who could not bear children? And... if so, was the condition permanent?"

"I am afraid I have never come across a case of such extreme internal injury before," Lord D answered after a long pause. "Please understand that Dae was attempting to abort your child. The act itself would have killed you had he succeeded. It was brutal, the ripping he did inside of you. I can try to, have tried at various points, to repair you, even father has tried." Count D nodded understanding the gravity of his wounds if even the great Soofu D could not heal him. "Child," Lord D took Count D's hand and noted the tremble to the hand underneath his own. "There is life within you. Your very blood sings with it." Lord D jabbed Count D's finger with his fork drawing blood. He held it over the grass and Count D stared in wonder as small red flowers bloomed where his blood had fallen. "Even more so," Lord D sealed the tiny wound then wiped his hand across his sons cheek. Taking the tears he ran his fingers over the grass and white flowers sprang to life their petals glistening as if with fairy dust.

"How did you...?" Count D stared in wonder at the white flowers. The Gattalatto he knew, but these were something different.

"I did not, you did. A Kami's tears are a thing of purity. These plants can later be harvested and used to counteract the darkest poison." Lord D explained. "I spent years doing research and experiments trying to learn what I was, what we are. The meaning of our existence and what purpose we could have to the world around us. Men were so cruel were we truly to protect them? From who? Themselves? It was all so confusing." Lord D dragged his hand through his hair. "You will understand the grand purpose there is to all things. In time of course, you are merely a child in the long span of time."

"You are not much older in the long span of time," Count D declared a smile lifting his wet cheeks and Lord D smiled in return allowing his son his moment. If only it would last. Lord D had tried on various occasions to lift the gloom that seemed to hang about D, but his son was stubborn in all things it seemed. Even depression. "Thank you ChiChiUe, for all you do, for all you have done, and for all that I know you will do." Lord D nodded his head he looked up smiling as JJ and Leon entered the garden obviously looking for them. Lord D's smile faded when he saw the frown on JJ's face.

"Darling, there you are," JJ tried to smile for Lord D. He reached out a hand and pulled Lord D to his feet. "Wow," JJ pressed his hand to the small bump underneath Lord D's elegant cheongsam.

"There is still some growing to do," Lord D informed his lover. "I have not even reached the second accommodation yet."

"Oh," JJ moved away giving Leon some alone time with Count D. Leon had spotted the signs of his earlier tears and sat beside him on the grass.

"Yes, but it is coming soon." Lord D nodded he smiled as Kibo and Shinrai spotted their father and ran to greet him as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"Da Da,"

"Da, Da," They both called out and JJ crouched down spreading his arms wide to embrace both children. Aoi looked up to see Leon sitting with Count D and Kurayami. She dashed to their side dragging Lyo with her. Lord D stood. "Da, Papa take us stu..o." Kibo bounced around. "Come too...too...you come." Kibo hopped away tugging JJ's fingers. Shinrai held his other hand and began to pull their father to the palace. "Rain sing." Shinrai announced with all the enthusiasm of a child who thought the world of their big pal.

"Alright, alright," JJ agreed following his children. "We'll go."

Count D was laughing as Aoi tugged Leon in much the same way. Count D got to his feet holding Lyo's hand as he followed along.

Break

There was such an easy sense of camaraderie in the studio. Rain sat on his cell talking while Bikky sketched Ryo sitting for him with Lyo in his lap. Small children sat in a corner with the beautiful Asians and two detective playing with a small silver ball. It all seemed like one big happy family. Rain closed his cell then went to pull Bikky's hair while Dee lifted him from his feet. Marilyn was confused, hadn't he been shot? There seemed to be no wound now at all. He felt out of place in the environment. Laughter and friendship, easy love given and shared, received and appreciated.

Marilyn sat back sighing. He had been late but thanks to George's credit card, he did not need to call anyone to pay the fare for the taxi. He had not realized that he had been so far away from the consulate. If he didn't know any better he'd say the building moved on a daily basis. Marilyn listened as George sat planning with Andromache, Mimi and Angel. Going over fabrics and ideas and laughing as Angel pulled swatches from his bag. "This will be my first Angel exclusive wedding gown. Maybe I should do an entire line of them."

"Oh you should, not just gowns but entire wedding lines. Brides maids and alternative." George laughed.

"Yes, of course," Angel nodded and pulled a white strip of sheer gauze. He placed it over George's hair attached it to the large foil bow, then arranged it like a veil. "If I do, you will have to be my model." Angel sat back admiring his handiwork. "Hows about a little kiss?" George laughed and pulled the veil over his face and blew a kiss at Angel. His eyes closed sweetly before he drew back laughing and removed the veil. George turned to find Jhaymes staring at him. At his side was his bejeweled shadow clinging to him. Even though Master Xi had shown up, Feng had been near Jhaymes every chance he could. Next to Jhaymes was Siobhan.

"I think my heart just stopped," Jhaymes sighed for his eyes had found George and remained on him as soon as they entered the large studio.

"Should I find Lord D?" Feng asked his brow creased as he clutched Jhaymes arms.

"Ha, no, you see when he smiled at me, it kick started back to normal." Jhaymes pried the fingers loose from his sleeve his eyes never leaving George as he walked forward.

"Whoa, watch it now," Andy giggled as Jhaymes nearly plowed her over. She held Aly to her as the little girl shrieked and giggled. "Whatever you have planned will have to wait. Daphnus just arrived, we will be recording three tracks today two of them with George." Siobhan laughed as Jhaymes seemed to come to heel at the high princesses words. The sound of the piano trilling could be heard as prince Angel flexed his fingers over the keys. "Not even time for a quickie."

"I do not understand," Feng said and Siobhan, who had blushed at the thought of Jhaymes and the clear intentions he had towards her older brother, laughed at his confusion.

"Jhaymes," George smiled and greeted his lover.

"Kiss and coo quickly people, we have a schedule," Daphnus checked his watch. "George, you're up in ten, give me a chance to tweak a few of these notes."

"Oh... Your highness," Marilyn hurried to Daphnus side. He tossed his long blond hair aside and smiled as he batted his lashes. "I had lunch with the most charming gentleman today and he said he has been trying to arrange an audience with you. He gave me a present for you," Marilyn smiled as the entire band and their visitors gathered around. "Here it's a rare opal, large too." Marilyn handed the black orb to Daphnus and stared in wonder as he cried out in pain and dropped the orb his fingers singed. The lights flickered leaving the room dim as smoke began to pour from the ball. Eyes filled and fits of coughing could be heard.

"I can't dispel it," Rain gasped out surprised to feel Ryo behind him lifting him away from the smoke. Ryo handed Rain to Dee so that he could look for Bikky and Lyo. Rain felt clean wind encircle him and saw that Prince Angel was swallowing the black orb into his clear one. Once inside the air misted and turned black, then gray then clear again. Prince Angel then destroyed the orb shattering it against the marble floor.

Marilyn had only a moment to wonder at the strange events as he was soon staring down the length of various weapons. Swords, daggers, guns and a gleaming silver whip that coiled at Tisiphone's boot clad feet. "Who sent you?!"Daphnus demanded his eyes red and watering. He wheezed and coughed his eyes glowing from within with gold and silver lights. "Answer me quickly or feel the wrath of Arcadian steel."

"I..." Marilyn gulped as the tip of Kenneth's sword was pressed to his throat and he heard the sound of several guns being cocked. George pulled the scarf down from his face where Jhaymes had placed it as soon as the dark cloud formed. Jhaymes held George in his arms and he looked around at Ryo, Dee, Leon and JJ. Count D coughed a little then gasped to see that his children, all the young ones in fact, were missing. He saw a glowing ball on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. Aoi had sucked them all into her orb and sealed it tight. Lord D gasped then felt the room give way underneath him. JJ was quick to catch him.

"Siobhan," George sat up searching for his sister to find that she too had been covered. A wall of flames emitted from Feng that blocked the wind so that not a wisp of it made it through. "Oh... thank God."

"Who sent you?" Nestoir demanded his voice hissing forth between two noticeably long incisors. "I'll make it quick." Marilyn released a loud scream as he was hauled to his feet by Nestoir. "Who?"

"He said his name was Daemian Luce," Marylin wept. "Please, oh please, don't kill me. I swear thats all. He asked me to give it to you, he said he was a fan of mine, he knew my music and treated me to lunch. Don't kill me!" Nestoir tsked in disgust then dropped Marilyn to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing. George rushed to his side wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"He's pathetic, a few compliments and he sells us out to a demon. Good thing it was just a black cloud." Daphnus said also thankful that Kenneth was elsewhere at the moment. "But this was a warning, if it was that easy to get a cloud in here, just what else would he send this way?" Daphnus grew quiet his eyes seeming to look far beyond the confines of the room. "I think this was a declaration."

"A declaration?" George questioned seeing the light of understanding in Jhaymes eyes as the flames died down and Feng sat next to Siobhan who had fainted at the first lick of his flames.

"Of war," Nestoir said seeing times past that he had been glad to see the end of. Rivers of blood that had flowed from his own hands. Mothers weeping over the mangled bodies of their children while fathers looked on as he devoured the weeping women. He left them alive to plot their revenge only to feast on them at his leisure as they became lost in his mansion on their quests to end his life. A small sighed escaped him as he shook the images from his head. The past was gone, not to be relived. He was grateful.

"Honey?" Andy placed a small, cool hand on his brow. She knew that faraway look. "Look ahead." She said and he did focusing his eyes on his son and daughter as they clamored out of Aoi's Orb. Nestoir leaned down to kiss his wife and saw again a terrifying moment when he had thought that she had been lost to him forever. He pulled her to him in a fierce hug. Andy leaned into her husband inhaling his scent. She gasped as an unpleasant, metallic scent assailed her senses. She looked up and screamed. "Blood... Why are you covered in blood?" Nestoir looked down in fear and saw his body was just as clean as it was moments ago. Andy closed her eyes weeping as she looked at her husband.

"Dreams," Clarisande said in a wispy voice that carried for all it's bell like timbre. "Both asleep and awake, past and present. Haunting and cruel." Her long dark hair fell about her figure as she waved a hand. "I will go to my work rooms and try to come up with a counter. Until then you will have to persevere." Clarisande headed off and Daphnus sighed, it seemed he would have to cancel todays rehearsal. JJ sighed and reached for Kibo, large golden eyes widened and the child released a scream that rocked the studio as the equipment had been turned on. Kibo screamed over and over again then ran to Lord D hiding behind his cheongsam.

"This child..." Lord D gasped as he stared at JJ. "This child has memories of a time long past." JJ looked at his son realizing for the first time in nearly three years that Kibo was not his son.

"Our baby will be fine," JJ said to Lord D reaching again for the boy who trembled then sobbed falling into his Da's arms. Lord D sighed glad the boy still accepted JJ. But he feared the damage had already been done. His fears were groundless and JJ closed his eyes holding the small boy close. Shinrai ran to JJ holding him as well his large purple eyes on his Da. Lord D closed his eyes in a brief moment of thanks as tears coursed down his face.

"Damn it Dae," Nestoir ground out giving Marilyn a long look that spoke volumes of his displeasure. "What have you done?"  
Powdered Sugre 45

Could You Please Say That In English

George held Siobhan in his arms as she awakened from her swoon. Helping her to stand he checked on his other friends. Marilyn sat whimpering under the glowering guard of Leon. Bikky, and Dee were accounted for, Ryo, JJ, Count D, Lord D the Royale George saw everyone, but Rain, where was Rain? "Rain," Dee called as the boy sat still on the floor where he had sat him after the smoke had cleared. "Come on Rain, get up." Dee walked over. "We're going home." Dee touched Rain's shoulder and the young man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't touch me!" Bikky and Ryo gasped rushing to his side. Rain shook his head cowering in the corner. "Please," He whimpered. "Please...no more, leave me alone." Rain sobbed.

"Oh no," Ryo sighed not willing to go near, yet unable to stay away from his son. "The trigger of the smoke, so close to the anniversary must have taken him too far into his mind."

"What's wrong with him?" George asked trying to go to his young friend.

"No Sweetheart," Jhaymes caught George around the middle. "We don't know the full effects of this relapse. If he is back there then he is harmless, a helpless child frightened, injured and abused, but if the transference was not complete, he is frightened, injured, abused and trained to kill demons. He could attack not understanding that it is you. He could kill you."

"Oh, Rain," George closed his eyes tears falling.

"It is the fear of all those living with ptsd," Andy's voice was heard tears making it weak. She saw the confused look on George's face. "Post-traumatic stress disorder. He..." Andy paused her face became guarded. She loved Rain and would not betray that trust no matter how much she loved and admired George.

"I know, he told me, then that incubus confirmed it while they were fighting, he tried to goad Rain by bringing up what he did to him." George said watching as Rain shrank further into a cowering mess on the floor. "What that creature did to him, over and over again..." George shook his head tears spilling down his cheeks. "I don't think he was ever human."

"Ame-Chan," Ryo said softly. "Come here, let's go home."

"I can't," Rain sobbed his world a black pit of despair. He saw it again. The dirty room and dingy sheets. The pain was real, the feel of hands on him holding him down, hurting him.

"Can't what?" Bikky said afraid his brother would be lost to them forever.

"I can't walk," Rain whispered and Ryo saw again the tortured boy he had found so long ago underneath a mad man.

"Then I'll carry you," Ryo said. "But there is no reason that you can't walk. Look up Rain. Look at your family, you are strong, capable, there is no one, no human and very few demons who could ever harm you." Rain shivered bringing his arms around himself. His breathing staggered as the words entered the haze of pain his world had become. "Get up." Ryo commanded and Dee gasped from where he had cradled Lyo in his arms. Ryo was not the one to speak so to the boy. He was careful of him, coddled him almost. "Get up Rain, we're going home. You don't need me to carry you anymore."

"But you will?" Rain sniffled terrified of being left alone in his personal hell. "You did. You will if I need you?"

"Of course," Ryo promised. "I will always be there for you."

"Me too," Bikky stood next to Ryo. "Come on Rain, get up."

"Yeah kid," Dee smirked. "We are all here if you need us. You are not alone anymore. If you fall, we'll help you up. But you don't need us right now." Dee said looking at his son. "Get up Rain."

Rain stared at his lap, his legs were longer, thicker with muscle. His arms as well. Skills, fought long and hard into his mind and body. He saw eyes, golden and purple an odd combination but fierce and competent. He had been trained, he was strong and not alone. "I can get up on my own," Rain said shoving away Bikky's hand when he moved to help him. Rain stood his eyes focused. "I'm okay. It's fine. I'm okay." He breathed deeply and the room sighed as they gazed upon him.

"Good show Rain," George clapped his hand. "You truly are amazing."

"You're going home with them?" Jhaymes asked sure his love would want to be with his friends as they recovered from the effects of the smoke. George looked over at Jhaymes with a smile on his face. Jhaymes reached out to embrace him. George's face froze in a mask of terror and he cringed away from Jhaymes hand. "What?" Jhaymes brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry," George shook his head. "I don't know why, but, for a moment there, I thought... I thought you would hit me."

"I would never!" Jhaymes protested.

"I know," George's brow furrowed as he looked around the room. "I do know that. But it seemed so real, the fear, like I had been hit by you before. I feel as if I just realized a lie, but..." George shivered bringing his arms around his body. The studio seemed so bright with the sun streaming in through the large windows. Outside, George wondered as Siobhan took his hand, outside, was it LA, or rolling hills and a lake full of mermaids? Dirty streets or a lush garden so sweet smelling that it could intoxicate the mind? What was true? He wished he knew. "Jhaymes, you have never hurt me." George said and Jhaymes wondered who he was assuring. "You have defended me, and protected me, rescued me and made love to me. You have never hurt me." George said again. This time it was he who reached for Jhaymes glad that the image of rage that covered Jhaymes smile vanished. Siobhan sighed as they embraced. It seemed as if her brother was happy with this strange knight and living in the strange world. She would try to insure that her parents did allow him to be adopted and registered.

As Jhaymes held George in his arms he closed his eyes to the image of George laying on a stretcher with a sword wound going through his body. It was not true, nothing they saw now would be true. Not a prophesy, not a vision, just a lie conjured by a demon to confuse and hurt them all. That image was not George, would never be George, not as long as a breath remained in his body. Jhaymes shook his head then pressed his lips to George's brow. The image wavered, the blood vanished and soon it was gone. Jhaymes smiled, Dae's lies were defeated easily by the truth it seemed.

Break

Clarisande paused as she entered her work room. Her herbs and simples were just as she had left them, along with notes and materials for use and preparation. But sitting on her stool was Prince Lucien. His crown hung on his head dim the jewels black in the light that streamed in through the window. Blood soaked his shirt front, side and back dripping onto the floor. "Hey," He said when she halted mid stride on her way to her table. "Have you forgotten me as easily as Jhaymes has?"

"It wasn't easy, and he has not forgotten his love," Clarisande said refusing to refer to the apparition before her as her old friend. They had spent hours, days together pouring over ancient tomes, deciphering legends and prophesies from the old language of Arcadia. "You are not Jesse, that crown does not belong on your head. I will not give life to your lies. Leave this place," Clarisande commanded. Dae was done playing his cruel jokes on her and her friends. Just that morning she had found Hope flowers in the garden. She did not know which Kami had shed them, but she would use them. She took the flowers and placed them in her bowl to begin the crushing. Once they were powdered she looked up. The apparition was gone.

Clarisande smiled adding ground unicorn hair to her mixture and phoenix oil. She placed all the ingredients into a censor and set it to burn. The incense filled her work room and she breathed it in deeply before heading off down the hall waving the censor in the manner of the catholics or a group of monks as they chanted their prayers. She headed back to the studio to find them all preparing to depart for the day. "I've got it," She held up the censor. "Just inhale this and we will be able to get in at least two songs today."

"I love her," Daphnus nodded and laughed his insecurities of leading the Royale had surfaced but he fought them back with the knowledge of their successes. "I mean for good measure sure, but we have all overcome the visions. Perhaps we should bask in your incense just to make sure that there are no lingering effects of the foul wind that we accidentally ingested. Especially the young and the mortal. Oh and if you have a moment could you wipe his mind, there is too much that he has seen today and it could lead to trouble."

"Wipe my mind?" Marilyn stared in horror at the high prince.

"Either that, or I could allow my grandmother to eat you," Ryo said his eyes narrowed and taking on a cat like squint the same as other dragons. Dee always felt thrills when he saw Ryo's eyes do that. He really was sleeping with a dragon.

"Horny bastard," Bikky chuckled. "I know that look," He smirked at Dee. Dee gave Bikky a wink and headed over to Ryo.

"Baby, since everything's okay, wanna go visit the Obsidian palace?" Dee said his teeth sinking into Ryo's ear.

"Actually," Ryo smiled and Dee was afraid that Ryo was agreeing to something that had nothing to do with getting naked. "I wanted to visit Alicia, she is still pregnant you know."

Clarisande walked over to Marilyn and he backed away scooting on his bottom. "You saw nothing out of the ordinary, oh and you want to give George back his credit card, and apologize for stealing it in the first place." Marilyn nodded his eyes glazed staring ahead. "Now I have to go confess."

"Confess?" George asked looking at the lovely princess.

"I always feel bad if I have to suggest something to a human mind, free will and all," Clarisande shrugged. "Even if it is such an easy mind. Usually I have to add some potion, but suggestion worked. Does he think of anything pertinent?" George shrugged then sighed.

"I knew he had the credit card," George looked down at his hands.

"Did you give it to him?" Clarisande asked a knowing look in her deep brown eyes. George shook his head. "You are a wonderful person George, stop letting people use you."

"What do you mean?" George looked away he heard Prince Angel at the piano again. "It is a game we play."

"George,"Clarisande began but paused as he was called over. Clarisande sighed, "Go sing." George nodded wondering what the lovely young woman had been about to say.

Break

Golden scales shimmered in the light reflected from the piles of treasure that lay around the cavern deep in the heart of the Obsidian palace. Ryo placed the ruby necklace he had purchased for Alicia on the pillow near her large green eyes. "Thank you Ryo," Alicia's voice rolled around the cavern melodious and resonant. "It has been a while since I have seen you. Tough case?"

"Sort of," Dee smiled at the terrifying grin the dragon displayed. She rolled over onto her side and presented him with her large tummy. Dee swore when it moved.

"Don't worry, it's just moving," Alicia laughed. "Babies do that you know. So I hear your new friend is about to be your new relative."

"I hope so," Ryo laughed again getting comfortable with his cup of tea. Ryo paused sniffing the air. He looked around the cavern before he sat the cup and saucer down and got to his feet.

"Baby?"Dee asked wondering why Ryo looked like he was about to defend the area.

"Its alright," Alicia's laugh had a merry sound to it and it rumbled up from her like a cheerful storm through the hills. "Ryo, Sir Hiten visits me often."

Ryo remained standing as Sir Hiten entered the cave carrying a large gift wrapped box. "For the mother to be," He announced presenting the green foil and golden bow to Alicia. "Your Highness'," Hiten bowed to Ryo and then to Dee. "A pleasure to see you both."

"Hi-Chan," Alicia used her claw to slice open the package. Ryo gasped at the gold and diamond miniature statue inside."It looks just like me. Well, when I was several tons lighter," She laughed her large forearm coming over her swollen belly.

"Any signs that it is ready to come out?" Ryo asked resuming his seat. Hiten looked at the chairs and sighed as Ryo and Dee occupied the only two in the large cavern. He shifted and a large white Dragon lay opposite Alicia.

"A white dragon," Dee said his brow furrowed, he recalled one of the dragons, the other had been green, that had taken offense when he had shoved Torcha out of his way at he and Ryo's wedding.

"They tell me I'm lucky," Hiten laughed then turned adoring eyes to Alicia. "I am starting to believe it."

"Oh," Ryo raised his brows at Alicia. "I heard nothing of this."

"He has been spending time with me during my convalescence." Alicia explained her golden cheeks taking on a rosy hue.

"Never thought to see a dragon blush," said Ryo as he heated his tea then sipped.

"It is an unnatural phenomenon in this shape," Hiten gushed looking at Alicia his large blue eyes going soft. "It is attributed to her human past." Hiten looked as if he would say more but he quieted down. After a while of Ryo and Dee speaking to Alicia about their family and how frightened Ryo was about sending Lyo to kindergarten. Alicia tried to reassure Ryo that their son would be fine but ended up laughing uproariously when he staunchly maintained that he voted for Lyo to continue his education at the pet shop. Count D was more than a capable teacher, and he needed something to take his mind off things.

"Take his mind off..." Alicia paused, she had noted a lingering sadness about Count D the last time she had seen him. Even his clothing choices, once so brightly patterned and beautiful, were darker in color and somber.

"He's still..." Alicia sighed thinking of that terrible night when Dae had infiltrated the shop. What had he done to D?

"Lord D is afraid for his mental state," Dee nodded his head. "At first I thought he was worrying too much, being pregnant himself and all, but now, D is getting paler and paler. Leon is at his wits end."

"Sound like he is wilting," Hiten said his face drawn into a sad sigh. "Have you noticed, at summers end, that the petals of flowers turn dark, then they fall?"

"Fall, as in die?" Ryo said aghast.

"This is not like when Lord D was allowing himself to die," Hiten explained getting to his feet. "It is nothing that he is consciously doing. I am sure that if anyone mentioned it to him he would not know what they were speaking of."

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked. "If Count D needs our help we should be here for him."

"I know, when we were children he worked for hours exhausting himself to get a slab of marble from where it had wedged in between two scales on my back." Hiten grimaced at the remembered pain. "We have been friends ever since. I must aid him. I am going to the first. I am going to Jerusalem," In a flurry of large leathery wings Hiten left the cavern.

"We should go talk to Lord D and Sofu," Ryo said bidding Alicia farewell. She waved her shiny claws sighing as they left. She said a prayer for Count D as she lay her head on her arms and went to sleep.

Break

Leon pulled Count D's hand into his own and stroked it alarmed at its coldness. "I love you so much," Leon whispered into his ear. "Why is it that the only time you seem alive is when we make love?"

"I am alive Leon," D frowned at his love. "Do not say such silly things. You will frighten the children."

"Papa not see," Aoi said her small voice forlorn.

"What don't I see?" Count D asked his daughter.

"Not see you," Aoi held up her orb and Count D looked inside at a garden that was parched and dieing. Like an oasis in the desert whose source had dried up.

"I don't understand," Count D studied the scene in the orb. Dust blew by and the garden vanished leaving a field of sand in its wake.

"Open eyes Papa, take in sun and water, take in life," Aoi wept laying her head in her papa's lap. "Take in love."

"I do," Count D shook his head confused at his daughter's words. "Of course I love you and Kura-Chan and Lyo and Chris and Daddy, I love all of you." D assured his daughter holding her in his arms. Leon choked on tears as he watched his pale lover seem to grow further and further away from him.

"Not ready Papa," Aoi shook her head. "But will to see you live," Aoi nodded.

"Not ready for what, I'm not dieing," Count D shook his head.

"Not yet Papa, Aoi not ready," Aoi shook her head.

"What are you not ready for?" Count D asked tears falling from his own eyes.

"If you two must weep," Count D and Leon gasped at the bored voice of Soofu A. Hiten stood huffing air behind him as if he had flown the entire way as fast he could. "Mind doing it in my garden so that I may have a pure harvest?" Count D said nothing shaking his head at the ancient Kami before him. He stood to bow and Soofu A waved a dismissing hand. "Do you need your child to assume her role as your superior and command your future just to insure that you have one?" Count D stared at Aoi then at Soofu A his eyes wide as he shook his head. Sofu D rushed into the room with Dee and Ryo at his side. Lord D hurried as well to his sons side. Kibo and Shinrai toddling after.

"I have done nothing," Count D shook his head afraid that his family were angry with him.

"Exactly," Soofu A sighed. "You are broken hearted, this I do understand. You feel as if a part of you is gone forever, a part that gave you so much joy," Soofu A waved his hand and Count D gasped as his infant son appeared in Soofu A's arms. "You are glad that the demon injured you rather than steal the life of this child and yet you are allowing him to claim a life nonetheless. You are withering from within."

"Baby, no," Leon tugged D into his arms. "You said that as long as I loved you..."

"I am not trying, I do want to live," Count D nodded his face paling.

"Then live," Soofu A commanded. "That demon knows of death and only death. You are a creature of light and life. You have been injured but not destroyed. You foolish child," Count D gasped to see Soofu A turn on Sofu D. Sofu D bowed to his older brother. "You tried to heal him and you couldn't and yet you did not come to ask me for aid." Soofu A smirked. "It is good of you not to trouble yourself, I would have refused." Count D gasped looking at his uncle. "Do not be hurt or offended child," Soofu A offered a genuine smile. "Your father and grandfather have been fighting a battle they are destined to lose. That demon did not give you the gift of life, and he can not take it away," Soofu A began to speak in the ancient language of the Hebrew nation when he was done he took Count D in his arms. "You're no more barren than the earth itself. Do you want to have a child now?"

"Now?" Count D's eyes dripped onto his cheeks. "Kurayami is an infant still."

"Precisely, you have been put on hold child, no more. He knows all," Soofu A smiled kindly now and they could all plainly see the lineage of greatness that he represented. "When you are ready your body will heal. When the time is deemed by the One who created time, you will quicken. Do you understand?" Count D nodded, Sofu and Lord D both nodded. Leon breathed a sigh of relief as color bloomed in D's cheeks. "You and your horde need more looking after than a freshly planted garden," Soofu A shook his head then looked over at Sir Hiten. "Thank you for coming for me." Hiten bowed with his hands clasped at his chest. "But you should be proud of your numbers D, work harder at keeping them from dwindling." Sofu D nodded then dropped into a full jol in front of his older brother. Lord and Count D followed suit. Leon gasped to realize that the black and gray ensemble that D had worn turned bright yellow with white and pink flowers sewn along the cuffs and hem. "Get up," Soofu A pulled Lord D to his feet with gentle hands. "Do not strain yourself," Soofu A placed a cube of sugar into Lord D's mouth. "I must be off, my own clan can be troublesome you know." Soofu A winked then vanished making Hiten curious as to why he had carried the Kami on his back in the first place.

Ryo smiled over at D when Dee pulled him into his arms. "Wanna go to that room now?" Dee whispered in Ryo's ear glad that their friends would be fine. Ryo nodded a smile on his face he tilted his head back offering Dee his mouth. Like a school boy in a candy store, Dee plundered. Waving behind them, they left through the gate of the Queen's garden that opened directly into the rock paths littered with colored stones and gems that lead into the Obsidian Palace.

Break

George was not going to turn into a jealous shrew. But damn it did that Feng have to cling to Jhaymes like that. He was practically crawling all over him. George leaned back listening as Daphnus sang in the microphone with Nestoir recording the final track of the day. Feng sat next to Jhaymes holding his arm so close that their thighs touched. Jhaymes spoke and Feng leaned in placing his other hand on Jhaymes thigh to listen. "Gonna say something?" Marilyn asked sitting next to George. "They look pretty cozy."

"Shut up," George folded his arms.

"But he is so little, and pretty," Marilyn grinned when George's face bloomed with angry color. "Why did Jhaymes bring him here?"

"I don't know," George puzzled over the reason for the young phoenix's arrival.

"Maybe he is planning to start a harem. You should be flattered. I hear decadence becomes you," Marilyn laughed. "You can just sit and eat and when he is not with the others in his harem, he can feed, I mean, visit you."

"You don't know anything," George grew huffed to his feet leaving Marilyn he walked over to Jhaymes. The smile on Jhaymes face was almost enough to mollify him. Seeing Feng still clinging to his arm was fast ruining the effects. "Is Master Xi still busy?" George asked wondering why, after all this time, Feng was still with Jhaymes.

"Not really," Jhaymes said patting Feng's hand, "But I do need to leave," Jhaymes peeled Feng's fingers from his sleeve. George gasped as Jhaymes left the studio. It was the first time that Jhaymes had left his side without kissing him.

"Feng," George said softly. He gentled his voice when he looked at the younger man feeling like an ogre for the anger he felt at the beautiful creature before him. "Why did Jhaymes bring you here?"

"To wed," Feng nodded his eyes bright with happiness.

You are to wed Lady Alera?" George asked not wishing to jump to conclusions. This was Arcadia, nothing was ever as it seemed. Feng thought for a moment over the words before he shook his head. "Master Xi," George wondered why the younger man thought this was hilarious as he shook his head. "So that is why you cling to him."

"I do not understand, what is cling?" Feng asked worried as his friends favorite human seemed upset.

"Jhaymes brought you here... To wed," George said and Feng nodded. "Jhaymes..." George could not finish the question as Feng nodded with excitement.

"Yes. To wed," Feng grinned sure his mastery over the English language was improving. "Alera and Master Xi come too, as well, and the great Soofu D."

"Oh, God," George could feel the onslaught of tears and he turned away from the shining young man. "Was he just amusing himself with me?"

"You do amuse him, yes," Feng nodded. "He speaks of it often." Was everyone in on the joke? George backed away from the room at large. What kind of games were played in this kingdom? George dashed from the studio. Siobhan looked up surprised as her brother left without a word to her. Andy gasped as his emotions slammed into her.

"Georgie," Andy turned away from the microphone that Daphnus handed her.

"Come on, we can get your song in today," Daphnus urged until he saw the tears in her eyes. "What? If you don't want to sing just say so. There is no reason to weep."

"No, he's confused, he got it wrong. Feng did not know what he was saying," Andy looked around. "Where is Jhaymes? He has to go to George!"

"He went to speak with Zarro, Torcha, Laton and The O'Dowd parents." Nestoir laughed softly. "He was such a nervous wreck all day. He thinks Mr. O'Dowd will raise a complaint because he had been intimate with George without their permission."

"So that's why he was so scatterbrained," Marilyn said with a laugh. "He should understand that they stopped caring who George fucked a long time ago."

Andy laughed and Marilyn had the feeling that she was laughing at him rather than his words. "You don't know anything."

Break

Jhaymes was afraid to touch the dainty teacup that was offered to him. He was so nervous he knew he would crush it in his tightly clenched hands. Dinah looked refreshed, after finally admitting to her children, even if only two of them, the history rich in their blood. In fact, Jerry frowned looking at his wife, she looked almost as beautiful as the day they had wed. Jhaymes saw the frown and worked hard not to stutter another apology at the man. Dinah smiled over at Torcha who looked as young as Siobhan but was truly ancient. "Jerry and I spoke about it, and seeing as how he will still be our son," Dinah smiled taking a deep breath.

"We agree to allow you to register him as your..." Jerry thought for a moment of the word.

"Kit," Laton supplied with a smile.

"If you two wish it," Zarro sighed his minuscule form glowing in the white fabric he wore. "I will allow his name on the registry. Then, I will ask the lady Celestial if she will donate a vial of her tears."

"So he has to drink this lady's tears?" Jerry asked leaning forward on his elbows.

"Not lady," Jhaymes shook his head. "The Celestial one is a Seraphim." Jhaymes took a deep breath as they listened to his explanation. "Since I have the attention of all gathered I would like to ask for permission to claim the sweet one... George, as my spouse. I love him and will show every devotion due to him and I will love him with every beat of my heart and protect with all of my considerable skills."

"You want to marry Georgie?" Dinah gasped tears filling her eyes. "How wonderful," Jhaymes sighed at the approval he saw in her eyes.

"I do, and I know that I am young, only fifteen hundred, but..." Jhaymes paused when Jerry coughed on his tea.

"I always told Georgie, he needed an older, more sensible man," Dinah laughed softly. "I have no problem with you keeping my son happy."

"Will you submit to a dragon ceremony?" Torcha asked with a small smile that Jhaymes had learned to fear a long time ago.

"I will do whatever it takes to claim him." Jhaymes gulped, "Even if it means taking on your entire clan."

"Good," Laton smiled, " Then we will formally announce his status after the Fire Festival and after that, you may attempt to claim him." Laton got to his feet he licked his lips as he looked at Jhaymes losing his human shape his scales glowed bright red and his voice rumbled through the large airy room. There was no backing down or intimidation in Jhaymes eyes. "I look forward to it."

Break

George sat in the garden, Ponchi stroking his hair as he wept. She tinkled a soft melody that almost made George feel better. He was leaning on his forearms when Ryo found him. "I thought I smelled you out here. Dee is going to get the boys. Coming home with us?" Ryo sat beside George and lifted his face. "But first, why don't we sit for a bit and you can talk...if you need to."

George sniffled loudly, "Do you all think it is funny?" George turned away from him. "Or didn't you know? You didn't? Did you?"

"Know what?" Ryo asked not offended by the accusation as he could hear the pure anguish in his friends voice.

"Jhaymes..." George began but sniffled again before he could go on.

"There you are," Ryo and George looked up to see Jhaymes heading their way a bright smile on his face. His smile was fading as he sniffed George, then saw him illuminated by the large moon shining over the garden. Flushed cheeks, red eyes that spoke volumes of his breaking heart. "Sweetheart, what has upset you?"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me!" George backed away from Jhaymes. "You have been playing me for a fool from the very beginning haven't you? How long have you been engaged?"

"About fifteen minutes," Jhaymes said his voice cautious as George puffed with indignation. His eyes, those light colored orbs that never failed to entrance Jhaymes, flashed with an heightened passion that fired Jhaymes to blatant desire. He was wise enough not to tell George that he looked cute when he was angry.

"Okay, so maybe it was not finalized until fifteen minutes ago, but you brought him here, knowing I love you," George turned away. "Did you know when we met? Or was it arranged...recently? You can't be with me because I am human?"

"What are you talking about?" Jhaymes frowned at George. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Well, maybe I did!" George shoved past Jhaymes. George broke into a trot when he heard Jhaymes behind him in pursuit. "When I fell in love with you! Leave me alone Jhaymes! Why don't you go talk to Feng, I am sure he would love to wrap himself around you. I bet you wouldn't even notice his weight." Jhaymes stopped chasing him as his words made no sense. George turned back tears streaming down his face. He shook his head. George sniffled backing away he fell over Dee. Dee lifted George to his feet wondering why he was in tears. George huffed a few breaths, he tried to tell Dee that he wanted to leave but all he managed was a hiccup. Shaking his head George ran off.

"What just happened?" Dee asked taking Ryo in his arms.

"I think," Ryo halted then looked at Jhaymes. "I think, he thinks that you are engaged."

"I am, he is, we are," Jhaymes dragged his hands through his hair leaving some of the shorter strands standing on end.

"He thinks you are engaged to Feng," Ryo explained watching as George's earlier words made sense to Jhaymes.

His eyes widened and he brought a hand up to his head. "No, no, I...I, oh no," Jhaymes sniffed the air with his eyes closed. "He's going into," Jhaymes spoke to no one in particular. Sniffing again he ran towards the back of the palace. "He has to be careful back there, he could fall in. I do not want to battle a lovesick mermaid, but I will if I have to damn it, he is mine!"

Ryo nodded to Jhaymes back then backed away as large wings of green flames sprouted forth and he ascended into the sparkling night sky just as a loud crack of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning, lit the sky. "We'd better go in," Dee said as the first raindrops fell. "And have hot tea and blankets ready when they get back."

"I'll make sure the blankets are nice and toasty." Ryo smiled running with Dee to the safety of the palace.

Break

"Georgie," Siobhan called out from the lounge where the Royale relaxed. It was filled with plush pillows and chaise', thick carpets and amusements of every kind. She saw her brother running blinded by tears and rain. "Georgie, come in here. What are you doing?" George saw his sister and he stopped running. Sighing, he sniffled and walked over. Why did this always happen to him? Maybe he did give his heart too fast and too easy. But it seemed as if Jhaymes really wanted it. This was not a polygamous society, not that he knew of. Jhaymes could not have both him and Feng. Why was he playing this game? Even if polygamy were allowed here, George could never agree, he was a staunch believer in monogamy.

"Oh, Siobhan," George leaned into his little sister's arms.

"You don't understand Georgie," Siobhan laughed softly wiping his face. George wondered how she could laugh when he felt crushed from within. But maybe she did not know what was going on with him. Ponchi sat on her shoulder smiling at him.

"Jhaymes is engaged," George whispered fresh tears making her efforts to wipe his face useless.

"Yes, he is," Siobhan laughed nodding. Ponchi bounced on Siobhan's shoulder happily nodding. "George, mum and dad just told me. Jhaymes is engaged to you."

"And Feng?" George frowned shaking his head. "I won't..."

"Feng?"Siobhan laughed. "So that's what Marilyn was talking about."

"Marilyn?" George asked, he saw the flash of green light moments before heat enveloped him. He tried to break away from Jhaymes but was held firm.

"I just agreed to take on every able bodied member of the eastern fire dragon clan for you," Jhaymes ground out turning George in his arms. "Look at me!" George refused his breathing coming out faster as tears dripped onto his hands which were pressed against Jhaymes chest in a futile effort to move the enraged warrior. "Georgie, cut it out and look at me." George shook his head trying to escape Jhaymes arms.

"Georgie," Siobhan said standing next to them. "Feng does not speak good English. He did not understand what you were asking him. He is to be wed to Lady Huang another Chinese Phoenix. Jhaymes is engaged to you."

"But he said," George looked up at Jhaymes the tender look in Jhaymes eyes melting the ice he had tried to build around his heart. "He said you brought him here to wed."

"I did, but so did Lady Alera, Master Xi and Sofu D," Jhaymes was confused as to how George had drawn the conclusion that Feng would marry him.

"I asked if he would wed Lady Alera, he said no, Master Xi, he laughed," George said a pout lowering his bottom lip and Jhaymes fought the urge to take it between his teeth and suck.

"I'll bet he did laugh, same sex marriages are unheard of on the mountain where he was born and raised," Jhaymes explained. He watched George come to the conclusion that that meant Feng would not ever be engaged to marry Jhaymes. "Feng speaks Chinese and Arcadian. He learned a smattering of English on the trip up mostly from me going on about you."

"You..." George lowered his head and relaxed against the hold bringing his arms up around Jhaymes broad shoulders. "Wait, we're engaged?"

"Yes," Jhaymes laughed giving in to the heavy desire to kiss George. Siobhan blushed looking away. "Your parents, both sets of them, agreed to allow me to claim you after you are registered as a kit of Laton and Torcha at the Fire Festival next week."

"When was all this decided?" George's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"Your parents met with Laton and Torcha as well as Zarro this afternoon. I was allowed there because I wanted to make my claim known to them and they agreed."

"Just like that we're getting married?" George frowned. "No one bothered to include me in the discussions!"

"They would never leave such important decisions to some one under one hundred years of age." said Jhaymes with an air of wisdom.

"My parents are both under a hundred," George protested.

"Separately yes, but they made the choice together." Jhaymes smiled and kissed the tip of George's nose. "Add their ages together and you have over a hundred." George nodded his eyes wide.

"But don't worry, I do intend to ask you formally," Jhaymes smiled. "Just try to act surprised when I do." Jhaymes tried to kiss George again but a loud clearing of throat pulled him away. Jhaymes looked over at Torcha and Laton. "Evening," Jhaymes bowed respectfully to his future in-laws.

"We must take George away from you now," Torcha smiled kindly. "There is much we must discuss before the fire festival, Laton do find Ryo and let him know his responsibilities." Laton nodded, kissed his wife then headed off to find his grandson." George sighed when Torcha took his hand. He had truly been brought to a strange and wonderful place. Siobhan laughed following after her brother. "Do you know," Torcha said with a broad smile. "How absolutely fierce your mother can be when she is defending you?"

"I do," George smiled. "She has mowed down Scotland Yard, my school officials and teachers," George laughed softly remembering his mother through out his childhood. "I could never understand why she let my dad treat her like that." George sighed then brought his eyes to Torcha. "You know, when I was fifteen, I got into a little skirmish with the law and they hit me. I was bloody and swollen by the time my parents got there. My dad went wild." George smiled to himself at the memory before he turned to face Torcha. "What brought this on?"

"She was adamant in her refusal to allow Laton and I to place an internal chastity belt on you until the wedding," Torcha admitted. "Ryo and Dee fought it as well, but he being subject to our will he submitted. We left him little choice, but because you have your parents they have over ruled our decision. In fact, I admire her determination."

"What is the purpose and the functioning of an internal chastity belt?" Siobhan asked when George stared speechless at Torcha. Were they serious? He wondered to himself unable to think of why anyone would want to do such a thing.

"It is because, right before a wedding, some dragon brides, who very rarely choose their spouse," Torcha shook her head. "Never mind all that, it is also used to help the bride focus on the preparations for the wedding and in Ryo's case it was to help us ascertain if Dee desired Ryo for love or lust. Mrs. Dinah pointed out that such is not necessary in your case. I hate it, but I have to agree. Not to mention, Jhaymes was involved with you before we adopted you."

"Are you informing me about something or asking my permission?" George shook his head. "Seems to me as if everything is decided for me here. I agreed to be adopted by you because I love you, and I feel that you love me. I don't want to be controlled." George shook his head then headed off. Siobhan stared after her brother then at Torcha.

"He's feeling overwhelmed, he'll calm down soon," Siobhan explained smiling at the queen of the fire dragons. "You look my age, but I hear that you are way beyond old."

"Age is actually perceived by Arcadians as knowledge, not appearance." Torcha explained her voice soft as she spoke to the human sister of her dumpling. "You do bear a resemblance to your brother. But you stand apart from him."

"I don't take his crap," Siobhan laughed. "I am amazed that he has not flared up with you guys. He can be a bit high strung."

"But that's part of his charm," Torcha laughed softly. "I was thinking of finding him, but now that you mention it, if he is going to go off and have a tantrum, I would rather Jhaymes bore the brunt of it."

"Wise women," Siobhan nodded.

"It comes with age," Torcha winked.  
Powdered Sugre 6

A Step Closer

Ryo sat at the table trying hard not to be annoyed. Laton sat across form him wondering why he seemed unable to sit still. Ryo was always calm, not at all fidgety and yet he continuously shifted his weight in the chair. "Snap Dragon, are you alright?" Laton finally asked bringing Ryo's eyes, so like his own up to meet his.

"Hai, um, yes, um...it's nothing." Ryo shook his head his face heating.

"You act as if you are in pain," Laton grew concerned as Ryo again moved his hips. "Do you need me to send for Lord D?"

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern," Ryo spoke in a formal tone. "You were looking for me?" Ryo asked hoping his grandfather would drop the subject. He and Dee had finally managed to gather the boys and were heading to the door when Laton cornered him. Dee had sighed taking Lyo and sitting down to wait. Bikky pulled out his cell to call Carol while Rain took out his journal. Lyo lay his head on Dee's shoulder and dozed. "We really must get the boys home, long day tomorrow. We have to get them ready for school and you know shopping is hazardous, especially now that we have Georgie with us."

"Yeah I heard that some fans are rabid trying to get near you guys. Enough so that Daphnus might need to make another public announcement." Laton frowned looking out the window at the storm that blew over Arcadia. "Maybe I should go with you all tomorrow. Crowds can be disturbing, not to mention, just as many are after you."

"We'll be fine," Ryo laughed. "You mentioned something about my role at the fire festival," Ryo tried to bring his grandfather back on subject. He felt Dee's eyes on him and glowered.

"Are you sure..." Laton began but paused as Dee slid into the chair beside Ryo grinning.

"He's fine, just a little sore," Dee chuckled and Ryo's face flamed. "Hey, don't give me that look," said Dee when Laton frowned understanding his grandson's discomfort. "He begged me to lay it on him." Dee looked at Ryo and blew a kiss. "Truth is, you're not in pain, are you?" Ryo shook his head his face even redder. Dee leaned down and whispered in Ryo's ear. "When we get home, I'll kiss it and make it feel better."

"I don't understand," Laton said grimacing as he sounded like Feng when too many English words were spoken. At the leer Dee sent Ryo's way Laton sighed. "I don't want to understand."

"Dee and I spent a pleasant evening while the boys were in the studio." Ryo smiled then aimed a pointed look at his grandfather. "My role at the festival?"

"You are the fire dancer, a role your mother once held," Laton announced glad for the change of subject.

"Do you recall our wedding?" Ryo said softly. "Daphnus was ready to kill us both before we learned the dance steps and that was mostly my fault." Ryo tried not to grimace at the memories. Bikky looked up from his cell and snickered at Ryo. "You always wait until a week before you throw all this on me, on my consort, on my family. We do not have time for me to learn some intricate routine. The boys start school at the end of the month, Lyo is going to kindergarten," Dee grinned at the news that Ryo was going to send the boy to school. "You are adopting my friend, and he is in turn, soon to be planning his own wedding, which, I found out that I am to defend him against the man who loves him..." Ryo shook his head at the thought of having to fend off Jhaymes.

"You do realize that dragons and the phoenix clan are natural enemies... damn feather heads, how dare they claim mastery over fire, not even pure. I crap hotter than they ever think to breed." Laton paused when he saw Ryo with his palms up.

"Ahhh... OJiUe, pull it back," Ryo breathed deeply using his hands to encourage Laton to follow suit. "Wait a minute..." Ryo paused he narrowed his eyes as so much made sense to him. "You have no intention of allowing Jhaymes to claim George, do you?"

"Your role," Laton ignored the question and the knowing gaze from Ryo. "When the music starts, your blood, the fire within it, will awaken and you will answer it's call."

"Tell me the truth," Ryo shook off Laton's words. "They are in love, just like at my wedding, you will allow him through."

"There was no way I could have made it through a roiling mass of pissed off dragon, you let me through, let him through!" Dee stood behind Ryo's chair as Ryo got to his feet.

"Your determination won the day," Laton explained with a grin at Dee. "You knew we could kill you without so much as straining a scale, and yet you tried anyway. You laid your grubby little human hands on my wife's behind and shoved. That took nerve, we let you live." Laton stood as well towering over Dee his skin becoming patterned with scales even though the shape was human. Bikky dropped his cell coming to stand near his parents, Rain at his side. "At the festival, this little infatuation will end."

"You have not even talked to them about this," Ryo said shaking his head. "You can't do this, they love each other, George would never agree to be adopted if he knew it meant losing Jhaymes."

"He is a child he does not know what is good for him,"Laton shook his head.

"That's so not fair," Bikky glowered at Laton.

"You can't do that," Rain joined his family.

"I can and I will, Jhaymes is lucky that we don't..." Laton paused as he saw Jhaymes standing in the archway of the large picture windows.

"You think I don't know," Jhaymes sighed shaking his head. He refused to weep. Not in front of Laton. "That you don't want me to make it? I knew when I stood up at the meeting and agreed to take on your family that it would be a real fight. But I'll do it," Jhaymes nodded the tears brimming and falling despite his best efforts. "My life was going in circles of nothingness until I met George. I was dead inside and life had no meaning. He woke me up and taught me to love again, to live... I know it will be hard. You will try to kill me... The only way to keep me from him is to succeed." Jhaymes wiped his face and sniffled. Green light poured from him, bright, vibrant and beautiful. "But I will fight you. I will fight you all. Because I love him. I want him, and I would rather you kill me than admit defeat. Asshole," Jhaymes glowered at Laton.

"Save it for the wedding," Jhaymes and Laton tore their eyes away from each other to look at Torcha. "Don't get your pants in a knot, Dumpling is with his mum and sister and Angel, the human, non royal Angel, planning the weddings, his and Mimi's, ha." Torcha licked her lips as she circled Jhaymes. "He's so excited."

"He'll hate you," Rain said quietly. "You do this and he will hate you."

"He is young, I'm betting that with time, he'll get over it, after the festival, he'll have all the time in the world to get over it."Laton nodded sure that he was doing the right thing.

"Not only will I step aside," Bikky announced looking at Laton. "But I will help you," Bikky promised Jhaymes. "I am an able bodied member of the clan, I won't let you break George's heart like that."

"I'll step aside too," Ryo promised.

"You can't, I have to win him fair and square..." Jhaymes smiled thinking of the day when his parents came back and he would be able to introduce them to George. "And I will, or I'll die trying," Jhaymes vowed stalking off to the window, he spread his wings in the pouring rain and flew out into the night.

"Hmmm," Torcha smiled looking after him.

Break

"I'll need your measurements, so , come on," Angel pulled George to his feet. Down the hall they ducked into Angel's room at the consulate. "Strip."

"Now?" George looked away holding the edges of his large teal jacket together.

"Well, I could just measure the outside of your head and drape you from top to bottom in an opaque sheath for your wedding." Angel discretely looked away when he heard the rustling of the soft fabric George wore.

"Ah ha," George offered a small laugh. "I never thought I would ever get married."

"There was a point when I thought I would never make it past a few more weeks, here I am two years later a fashion designer and living with the man of my dreams." Angel waited a beat when the clothing stopped making noises. He turned to find George standing in his underwear. "You're smaller than you look," Angel quipped pulling out his measuring tape.

"You're kind," George looked away his pale face heating under his foundation and powder.

"You're tall," Angel sighed and George looked down to see that his platforms were tossed by the boor where Angel had kicked them off. "I know, this girls just a dab of a thing." Angel shook his hips and winked at George. "Now hold still, I need to get this right. You'll be a doll won't you?"

"You're kind,"George said again.

"Will you just accept that you are beautiful," Angel frowned making notes. He stepped back after he was done measuring George. "Get dressed will you, by now Ryo and Dee will be chomping at the bit to get home. They have to get the boys outfitted for school you know."

"Yeah, another trip to the mall. I am starting to enjoy them." George was laughing as he finished getting dressed. He and Angel skipped down the hall giggling like school girls. Marilyn, seeing them, sighed. A while ago that would have been him with George. He felt as if he had done something wrong and yet he could not quite remember what it was. It had to be something terrible, why could he not remember? Shaking his head Marilyn prepared to ask Ryo and Dee if he could stay at their house again. He approached them where they stood by the door, rain pouring down outside a backdrop to their soft speaking and laughter as George told them about his fitting. "I'll be all in white."

Marilyn cleared his throat to gain their attention and Ryo looked over at him. Standing, thin, and shivering in the wind that blew in through the open door, he tried to straiten his spine and yet he could not shake the feeling that he had no right to ask them for anything. Marilyn sighed prepared to turn away. "Come on," Ryo said extending a hand to him.

"Lyo can sleep in with me tonight," Bikky said taking his youngest brothers hand. Marilyn stood still, words lost to him. He stepped out into the rain and George smiled at him.

"George," Marilyn sighed reaching into his pocket. "Sorry." George said nothing as he looked down at his credit card.

"Don't ever bring trash into our home again," Was all Ryo said. There was no threat there, none was needed.

Break

Alera stood next to her twin watching as the Lexus drove away with his beloved inside. "They are going to try to kill you." Alera sniffled her hand sliding along his arm.

"I know," Jhaymes nodded.

"I know you love him and you are willing to die to claim him," Alera shook her head, tears marking a trail down her face. "I know that I can not stop you, but know this. If they kill you, I will know no rest until they have joined you in eternal sleep." Before Jhaymes could answer his sister's vow, his blood coursed along the shared fire in their veins. Looking out into the stormy night, all he saw was a brief flash of silver brilliance.

Break

Rain rolled over in bed and sighed. "Slyphie girl, a little to the left, I think you're on a lung," He wheezed to which the large feline giggled.

"Ryo told me to wake you, he did not say how," Slyphe purred nuzzling her face along Rain's chin. "Come now, he is almost done with breakfast."

"You just want my sausages," Rain grumbled exiting his bed when her weight no longer pinned him.

"No sausages to have," Slyphe complained. "Ryo made different breakfast today."

"Different?" Rain questioned then sighed and headed for the shower. The cat was long gone by the time he emerged rubbing a towel though his hair. Rain reached for his brush just as Bikky entered his room. "What did Ryo do with breakfast that confused Slyphe?" Rain asked dragging the brush through his hair. "This stuff is getting way long."

"Yeah," Bikky laughed his own hair in a pony tail. "So is Ryo's, but I told him he did not need to cut it. He needs every strand to hide his face."

"Why? He's gorgeous," Rain pulled his hair back.

"That's the problem, he's getting more beautiful as time goes on, usually, youth and beauty fade with age. Seems to be going backward in his case. While Dee stopped aging Ryo just..." Bikky shook his head.

"You're one to talk," Rain said laughing he looked Bikky over. His hair shone in the sun like burnished gold, while his skin was as creamy as milk chocolate and his eyes shone like sapphire's. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"I have, it sucks," Bikky complained. He refused to look into the mirror as they left the room. "I dread my twenties."

"Twenties, just think of thirties, you know when we reach adult hood, they will be giving us the tears," Rain nodded.

"It's by choice you know," Bikky thought hard. "Meaning, we don't have to."

Rain grew quiet staring at Bikky. So much had changed since he had lost his mother. He did not even recognize himself anymore and he knew a part of that was because of Bikky. "You're my brother, I don't have a whole family anymore." Rain halted on the last step. "You have to drink it too, or I won't."

"Don't worry bud...It was just a thought." Bikky smiled reassuring Rain. "Just a thought, but we have not been normal for a long time now." Bikky ambled into the dining room. "I think normal would be strange to us."

"I know," George sighed his eyes shining as he reached for Ryo's home made syrup for his waffles. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Oh, George, try this," Ryo pulled the jar from his hands and handed him stewed strawberries in their own sauce. He had made it this morning with no sugar added. "Oh, and Rain, Prince Angel wants you to show up at the palace tomorrow. For training."

"Training?" Rain asked his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, you are a strong match for the wind abilities. He wants you to be a wind mage."Dee explained. He smiled at Rain then offered his tea. "I'm proud of you."

"But I already know wind use," Rain said causing a draft to blow about the dining room. He pulled in a sweet scent from the garden to float about George's hair. He heard steps in the hall and turned away from the beauty of George surrounded by his tresses. Lyo's laughing and clapping halted as Marilyn poked his head inside.

"Not like this you don't," Dee whispered to Rain and handed him a cup of tea. "And George, today after we go shopping we are taking you to Arcadia to remain until the fire festival. Torcha wants you at the Obsidian Palace with your family, as it should be." Dee said the last part with a bitter sigh.

"It's alright," George grinned and winked at Dee. "If Jhaymes and I have to take a week off, it could mean that I will have extra strength saved up for the wedding night."

"I can't wait to see you all in white," Marilyn smiled at George. He bit back the retort that George should worry about his weight in all white, black is slimming. Looking quickly at Ryo, Marilyn smiled hoping to convey that he was attempting to be a better friend. George's smile at Marilyn could only be described as brilliant, he gasped looking at his friend seeing him as if for the first time. Marilyn took the plate that Ryo offered him. Without a word he pulled two of the waffles from George's plate leaving him with two topped with the strawberry sauce.

"Hey!" George complained, reaching to take one back. Marilyn smiled and winked at Ryo.

"About the wedding," Dee hedged sipping his morning coffee. Plenty of times he had suggested that Ryo take over making the stuff at the precinct, but then changed his mind. If the officers tasted Ryo's coffee, they would always have guests over for breakfast. "I am afraid that it will be taking place on Arcadian soil, the Obsidian palace to be exact."

"I figured as much," Marilyn nodded. He was always lucky in his friends. Famous photographers, executives the lot of which he never dared share with his other friends. Too much competition, especially where George was concerned. Now he had a chance to see a kingdom so faraway and so exclusive that blindfolds were used the ,last time any one ventured onto the soil. He was sure his excitement was palpable to those around him, but he could have tempered it with the best of his effort. "I can hardly wait, all that Royalty." Marilyn gushed patting his blond hair back he began to eat. "Ryo this is wonderful no wonder..." Marilyn gasped then looked at George and back to Ryo. "No wonder everyone raves about your cooking."

Rain smirked he knew what Marilyn had been about to say. He was going comment that Ryo's cooking was the reason George had gained weight. But he caught himself in time. "You can't go to the wedding." Lyo shook his head before any of the adults or teens could say anything. "Laton big, make fire to fight the phoenix, humans could get hurt."

"Oh, he has been reading the legends of Arcadia with Ryo again," Dee laughed loud to cover Bikky's coughing.

"It's a wedding," George laughed though he did agree that Marilyn could not attend with the creatures, namely Laton and Torcha, assuming their natural shape. It would all be too much for his friend to handle. "No one is going to get hurt. The fight is an exhibition match right?" George's smile faded as he was met with silence from every angle of the table. He looked around his eyes widening. "They are just doing this for show right."

"George," Ryo's voice was soft as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "If Jhaymes wants you, he will have to wrest you from your guardians." Ryo sighed as George fell silent processing all that Ryo revealed to him with such few words. "Finish your breakfast, we have a lot to do today."

Break

Brian leaned back in his chair in Prince Daphnus office trying to focus on the papers in his hands. It was a difficult process with Andy leaning across the desk filing her nails, not to mention her husband standing somewhere in the shadows behind him. He could not say why exactly, but Nestoir unnerved him. His hands were often ice cold, but he seemed to look healthy, though he was pale, he did not lack vitality and his eyes, in certain lights seemed inhuman. He supposed Daphnus changeable orbs should be creepy, but they had a medical reason, didn't they? "Love," Brian suppressed a jump as Nestoir appeared to his left and took his wife's hand. "Lovely," He bit the palm and Brian stared hard at the long incisors that, though they scraped the skin, left no marks.

"You were saying..." Daphnus eyes found Brian's and held them turning to match his exact shade. "Another movie deal has arrived for Bikky."

"Yes, he turned down the first one about gang members and tough street cred, he said he did not want to promote that kind of thing, if he is planning to be a movie star, he does not want to be seen as nothing more than a thug. Ryo sat there the entire time and they all said it was his choice. I know a parent talking when I hear one."

"If they said it was his choice, then it was. Bikky is surprising in the oddest ways," Nestoir said his hand over Daphnus mouth before the high prince could utter a word. Daphnus hated when Nestoir moved too fast for the human eye to perceive, it was almost too fast for Arcadian sight. Even though he had seen it he was unable to dodge. "The other pitch?"

Brian was loathe to say. The more he thought about it and read the script the more he feared to think about Nestoir and how similar he was to the main character. "This one calls for both Bikky and Rain and...you Prince Nestoir. The writer say's you are a friend of his and he wrote this with you in mind."

"Do tell," Andy smiled and Brian, gay for many years now, caught his breath at her dark beauty.

"Vampires, the writer is Adair Barany, say's you know him." Brian spit the words out wondering if it were too late to ask his boss if he could hand these particular clients over to another executive.

"He saved my life once, I suppose I could look at it," Nestoir smiled thinking of his old friend. "Mr. Kinney, why not arrange a meeting for me tomorrow night with Mr. Barany." Nestoir smiled sure that any meeting that Brian had with Adair had to have taken place at night.

"He prefers The Moonstone Cafe," Brian informed him.

"I'll just bet he does."Nestoir smirked when Brian visibly paled as he moved to the door. When had he moved? Brian wondered catching his question back before it could be spoken. The less questions he asked these Arcadians, the better.

Break

Stares, all around, George brought a hand to his face to quell the headache he felt building behind his eyes. He had not been able to ask Ryo more about the wedding, but he had a feeling that even if he did, they were not to be answered. "Large fries with cheese please," George ordered from the small stall.

"Ooh, I love those," Marilyn took the bag after George had taken a single fry into his mouth. "Umm, so good." Marilyn walked off.

"Ugh, rude much," Rain complained. "George if you're hungry, here, they are fried apple crisps with cinnamon, really good. Ryo made them." Hearing that his favorite chef had prepared the snack George accepted the bag.

"Thanks, he's usually not so..." George gave up, Marilyn was rude at best, cruel at worst and not much nicer in between. But they were friends, it was almost like having a catty older sister. "How are we going to explain to him that he can not attend my wedding?"

"Well, we will just tell him the truth," Ryo said watching as Marilyn tossed the empty fry container in the trash. "It is a closed ceremony for those of Arcadian descent of which you will soon be. The borders, due to recent infractions, are shut down to any outsiders, but there will be a reception to celebrate the nuptials upon our return."

"That's true?" George asked looking out at the gathering crowd that watched him try on gloves.

"Of course," Ryo assured George chuckling as he tossed several pair onto the counter. "Where did Rain and Bikky get off to?"

"Some store called True Night," George said and pointed. "Rain said he wanted to try something new for school."

"Oh bother," Ryo sighed. "PTA will be fun this year."

"I'll bet," Dee agreed hefting Lyo higher on his shoulders they walked down the hall. "First one's right after we get back." Ryo's eyes widened as he looked into the store where his boys were browsing. He saw Rain trying on a pair of large black pants with leather straps and chains. Bikky handed him the matching long coat that brushed the floor when he wore it. "Oh, Rain, really," Dee grumbled. "The 'Immortal' video was bad enough, now you are wearing Goth to school."

"Can't I?" Rain asked chuckling. Dee understood then and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Dee laughed again. "'Eh baby, think we aught to upset the moral parental majority by letting our boy dress like a creature of the night."

Ryo looked at Rain seeing him as he had grown, they were the same height now, Rain slighter of frame, but gaining strength. Bikky held up a pair of thick black boots with silver studs and buckles all over them. "Rain, check these out," Rain's eyes widened and he smiled. Ryo saw the price was three hundred for the boots and he sighed.

"The older they get, the more it costs to clothe them." He grumbled then paused as George held up a large black coat with white thread woven about it in sections and squares. "Yes... nice," he nodded and for a moment he saw George the way the other creatures of Arcadia saw him. Vibrant, beautiful, fragrant and full of a jubilation that could lift the very sky, but at the same time kind and energetic, beautiful. "If Jhaymes doesn't manage to claim him, something else will."

"Something that can defeat your family?" Dee asked in a low voice.

"Not likely, does not mean that they won't try." Ryo sighed, "Why would my grandparents want him to be alone? If they won't let anyone claim him... there has to be something more that we are missing. Maybe it is because Jhaymes is a phoenix, you know dragons and phoenixes have always disliked each other."

"They would hurt him because of something as petty as that?" Dee shook his head. "Torcha ate a man for saying things that annoyed George I doubt they would break his heart so easily by saying he can not have the one man that he loves, that loves him and who has brought happiness into his life."

"Guys," Bikky spoke up. "Cool it with the discussion for now or George and Marilyn and the clerks and other customers could hear you."

"Right, sorry," Ryo laughed then turned to see Rain handing a pile of clothes to the cashier. "I had better go pay for those. Goth..." Ryo shook his head he really was not looking forward to the PTA meetings. Bikky soon took them all to another store and another leaving their guards to carry the many boxes and bags. "Any one hungry?" Ryo asked as they neared the door and he checked his watch. "It's nearly dinner time."

"That one cafe is around here..." Dee said as they piled into the car. "We have not been there in so long..." He thought back, the last time they were there had been soon after Laton had met Ryo and insulted them. "Dominating, huh," Dee thought back to Laton's questions of why his grandson had to spread his legs for another man.

"I don't want to eat here," Rain said quickly his voice rising as Dee drove around the area close to the restaurant.

"Rain what's wrong?" Dee asked watching the boy's breathing speed up. Rain shook his head not seeing the people around him, remembering being dragged along these streets to an alley, it was dark and cold, he... Rain shook his head. "Okay, we like Collins cooking better anyway." Dee drove off not saying a word, but he recalled that their toughest case to date had concluded in this neighborhood. He could not apologize, not without bringing up the incident. Ryo sighed then looked out of the window as the scenery went by. Marilyn for once wisely held his tongue. "Marilyn, since it would be lonely in our house with no one in it, perhaps you would like for us to set you up in a hotel?"

"Thank you," Marilyn nodded. He did not know why, but being around this family can be a change in people, he understood that now.

"George!" Rain gasped shoving George behind Bikky and bringing his fists up. "Sorry to come at you now, but seems that the only way I can see you is in public."

"Well when you get him alone you leave bruises," Bikky shoved Jon back when he tried to touch George.

"Look, I just want to talk," Jon smiled at George, "You're looking real pretty today."

"Thank you," George nodded his heart slowing at the first sight of Jon. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had loved him, now he could barely recall the feel of his hands on him. "Talk?"

"Look," Marylin interposed his body in front of George when he would have moved to speak with Jon. "Do you think it would look good for the bride to be seen talking to her ex a week before her wedding?"

"We are just going to talk, in plain sight," George smiled at Marilyn. "Besides, Jhaymes can smell if anyone touches me, he'll know the truth." George gasped realizing what he had just said. "But then again what man does not say that he can smell another on his lover?"

"I don't think I ever heard that one," Marilyn shook his head. While he pondered that one George slipped by him.

"Not for long okay, I am hungry and I want to eat with my family," George winked at Ryo and Dee then walked to a nearby table with Jon.

"We'll order for you," Ryo said picking up Lyo and carrying him to his booster seat

"Family? They're your family now?" Jon asked looking at the small hat that sat on George's head. "Is that a new one?"

"Yeah," George sighed. "I am going to be adopted into the royal family of eastern fire dragons."

"You'll be royalty, I always knew you were destined to be a Queen." Jon laughed.

"I'm more excited about being a bride actually," George gushed then he looked up at Jon. "You wanted to talk?"

"Are you really going to marry this man?" Jon asked. "You're not even wearing a ring."

"If that's all you wanted," George got to his feet.

"A reunion tour, not like now, I mean it can wait until after the honeymoon or whatever, but just think about it." Jon got to his feet as well. "Whether or not you want a reunion shag," George gasped then stomped to the table. He sat next to Ryo silently brooding. Jon marched over to the table. "Sit down, I'm not going to touch him." Jon glowered at Bikky who refused the command preferring to stand with his arms folded over his muscular chest. How dare George sit there looking so beautiful, so happy when just months ago he was miserable and shattered and longing for Jon to reconsider? One season was all it took to forget him. "Damn floozy," Jon muttered under his breath. He knew no one could have heard him but Ryo and Rain both glowered while Bikky loosened his stance as if to prepare to launch an attack.

"Our food," Marilyn clapped his hands. "Jon, perhaps you could just call later."

"Oh shut up," Jon glared at Marilyn not moving aside for the waiters forcing Chihaya and his helper to work around him. Large purple eyes went from Jon to George then to Ryo who shook his head. He sat the plate of broiled chicken and noodles in light Alfredo sauce with steamed vegetables in front of George then moved on to everyone else. "So you are satisfied letting it end this way?" Jon demanded when George seemed set to ignore him.

"I did not end it, you did. I have moved on, so have you." Said George his eyes still on his food. He reached for a piece of bread. Ryo was quick to hand him light butter with no salt before he could get the regular stuff in front of Marilyn. "So if anyone should be concerned with my satisfaction it is Jhaymes."

"But is he?"Jon taunted his lips quirking. "I know how you like it. Does he get you there?"

"Jon," George said and Dee grew fearful of the calm in his voice. "You would not be asking me that, if you knew just how far he can get his tongue up my..." George bit down on the bread that Ryo shoved in his mouth while Dee covered Lyo's ears.

"Tell your wife Georgie says hi," Marilyn laughed as Collins, Kagetsuya and some of their larger waiters assisted Jon outside.

Rain sat next to Bikky, his eyes wide as he tried to focus on his food, but instead his e yes went back to George, then to Ryo and Dee. He loved George, and had fancied himself in love with him at one point, but...He would stay with Julie. No matter what. There were just some places he could never stick his tongue no matter how much he loved someone. Rain shook his head and sighed. Dee frowned as the wind picked up and the tablecloths and curtains billowed while candles fluttered. Ponchi held tight to George;s hair bringing attention to her.

"Why do you always wear that hairpin, no matter what color you have on?" Marilyn asked looking at George's yellow and white outfit with the blue pin clashing in his hair.

"Habit, I am really attached to it," George laughed patting Ponchi then he looked at Rain making sure the boy was alright. Rain laughed then went back to his meal, he would have to be careful with that wind of his. Maybe Prince Angel was right, he did need to be trained.

Break

Marilyn sat in his hotel lounge drink in hand while someone strummed a piano. He hummed along sighing. George had gone off with his 'Family' leaving him to his own devices early this morning. He could not fault their choice of hotels for him. Easily five stars or more by anyone's standards. Marilyn brought the amber liquid to his lips then paused watching it swirl in the light of the fire in the marble fireplace. It was then, through the distortion of the crystal and the liquor that he saw him. Standing with his weight resting against the mantle his feet crossed at the ankles in a pose that would have been misconstrued as relaxed to the normal observer. To Marilyn, he seemed hungry. Marylin smiled and sipped then raised his glass. He winked and turned his back not at all surprised when the chair next to him was occupied.

"Greetings of this magnificent evening to you," Marilyn smiled, even this man's accent was thrilling. He sat in his long black pants and deep red shirt that appeared to be satin and a long coat that went to his knees. His deep black hair was left to fall about his shoulders while pale green eyes seemed almost unreal in his beyond pale face. Marilyn wondered if this man ever saw a single ray of sunlight. "I am Azrial," He held out a hand and Marilyn shivered at the touch of cold that enveloped his hand. "What may I call you?"

"You may call me darling," Marilyn smiled. "But, my name is Marilyn, like Ms. Monroe," He pouted his lips in his best imitation of the icon. "Azrial, I do not think I have ever heard that name before."

"Perhaps you have been listening to the wrong speakers," Azrial smiled then and Marilyn gasped, even his smile was debonair. Wait... Marilyn thought his eyes widening. The last time he had been taken in by a suave man, bad things had happened. What, he was not sure, could not remember, but he knew it had been bad. "Why do you look afraid? Do I frighten you?"

"No, of course not," Marilyn forced a laugh. "What is there to be afraid of?'

"What indeed?" Azrial got to his feet. "Come, my room is just upstairs, perhaps we can share a private drink." Marilyn felt Azrial's cold hand on the small of his back and could not recall getting to his feet but soon they were leaving the elevator and faced with the doors of a penthouse suite. "Come, my servant will have the curtains open so that we may better enjoy the calm of the night. Come," Marilyn nodded his head and followed after.  
Powdered Sugre 47

The Agony of Beauty

(Warning, Author in weird mood)

They were so slender, pale and beautiful, the nails; a work of art. Leon stared as Count D dragged a brush from his hair. "I spoke with Ryo on the telephone," Count D said without turning around. He could always feel Leon's eyes on him. They shot through him like a sapphire inferno liquefying his bones and melting his insides. He licked his lips then faced his husband. "He is home in the Obsidian Palace now, Rain was left with Prince Angel, but the trouble is from his grandparents."

"Oh?" Leon asked working hard to concentrate on D's words and not on the way the satin of his bed robe held on to the gently sloping curve of his alabaster neck.

"He, Ryo, I mean," Count D paused to smirk at Leon. That same small smirk that never failed to drive him crazy, one way or another.

"I know who you are talking about," Leon said with a wide smile.

"Oh?" Count D stood and the sleeves of the bright yellow robe trailed as he adjusted the tie making sure to knot it. He could not explain the almost primitive thrill he got when Leon ripped the coverings from his body. "Ryo is concerned that his grandparents have less than honorable intentions towards the claiming of George by Jhaymes. I reminded him of a Dragons honor. They would rather kill than besmirch it. I assured them that they had their reasons and that he should always trust in their honor and their love. The ancients reasoning is not like anything we could ever understand, I gave up trying to figure out my grandfather for that very reason. Their brains function on a level that would confound Confucius, in fact, I think grandfather knew him."

Leon pulled D into his arms. "You're rambling."

"Kiss me," D sighed and Leon did. Their lips met as if pulled by a powerful magnet. The passion ignited by the barest touch flared as their bodies molded. "Kiss me," D begged prettily when Leon drew back for air. Leon dove in again his tongue searching inside the sweet recesses of D's mouth. D was not pliant to be plundered. His own tongue attacked Leon's while his arms went around Leon's neck he stood on the veriest tips of his toes only to be lifted by Leon and embraced. "Oh... Leon," D's head fell back offering his throat. Leon nibbled, kisses and sucked. He enjoyed the bruise that formed. The only marks ever to be seen on D's body were his making. Because D was his. That thought spurred him to carry D to the bed his feet dangling above the floor with his arms around Leon's neck.

"D..." There was a warning in Leon's tone and D giggled a little as his lover discovered the knot in the robe. Leon pushed the fabric aside his hand caressing the smooth skin of D's chest. No hair marred the landscape. Though he was strong, he was not overtly muscular, the strength was largely supernatural for he was a slender as an untried youth. The tips were a lovely shade of pink that made his mouth water. Forgoing the robe for now, Leon lowered his head. Feeling the satin robe on his cheek and the scent of D further aroused Leon. That skin was so soft and velvety smooth. Leon kissed around the tip, then took the entire nipple into his mouth. D arched his back sighing his fingers burrowed in Leon's wild mane.

"Ah... Sugoi..." Count D whispered taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He spread his legs so Leon could nestle between parting the robe in the process. The roughness of Leon's jeans pressing into his intimate regions caused a delighted shiver to course through his spine. Leon's fingers pushed the robe aside further teasing the other nipple into hardness while his other hand traveled south. "Leon... Oh.." D tried not to beg. Leon's fingers touched his thighs, feather light but no more.

"You knotted the robe," Leon said licking a burning trail to D's neck. Looking up, D realized that Leon would take his time. A slow smile traveled over D's face and he reached for Leon's shirt. With a thought it vanished and D trailed his nails lightly over the muscles in Leon's back. "Ooh, fair play I guess," Leon nodded the ground his hips down on D. It was a strange pleasure to feel those deadly nails on him in such a gentle manner. Leon felt depraved, but watching D working with their children and not hurting them turned him on. D pressed a little harder, not enough to leave marks, but enough to be felt more than the last. "Damn baby," Leon gasped expecting the bite, but being bitten on the shoulder as D's nails scored his back was almost too much. He was so aroused he feared bursting his pants.

"I'd better help you with that," D purred reaching down to undo the buttons.

"Don't tease me too much baby," Leon sighed as instead of removing the pants D wiggled his hand inside.

"And caressing my thighs is not teasing me?" D asked licking Leon's neck and pinching a nipple with his free hand.

"Okay," Leon capitulated. His fingers curling around D's hardness. With that, D moaned and Leon's pants vanished. Touching D was not enough, he needed to taste him. Leon angled his body so that D would be facing him. Without a word Leon opened his mouth enveloping D in a tight enclosure. Leon's senses were swarmed with the over abundance of sweetness. He sucked, addicted to this flavor, addicted to D. "Cum for me," Leon pleaded teasing the sac behind and the sensitive flesh underneath them. He sucked his fingers before finding the pink center. The bud was soft. He pressed a finger in and D whimpered opening to Leon. The pressure felt so good, Leon knew exactly where to go.

"I will," D promised. "Just keep doing that and I will." Leon sucked more his fingers finding D's pleasure zone. He pressed and smiled as D cried out. Leon drank every drop sucking still for more as D trembled upon the bed. Leon licked his lips and his fingers going back to make sure that he had left none. He laved D with his tongue pushing his knees up to his chest. D gasped as Leon's tongue bathed his insides. "Leon..."

"Again, I want more,"Leon said before shoving his face in between the pale globes of D's backside. D groaned as that talented tongue went inside of him. He sprung again, hard and needing Leon to touch him. He brought his own hand down to stroke and relieve some of the pressure. Leon looked up at the sight a smile on his face. "You are so much more than beautiful." Leon pressed his fingers inside again and spread them apart. D continued to rub himself his eyes closed and moans leaving his mouth. With his head thrown back and his paleness revealed, yet surrounded by yards of yellow silk, D looked like an unwrapped present, or a garnished sacrifice to be devoured by a ravenous beast. Leon dropped his head and sucked D in deep.

"Ah... Leon," D gasped his body releasing into Leon's waiting mouth. D sank into the mattress blinking his eyes open. He wanted Leon, so badly. D pushed Leon onto his back crawling over his lap. He paused to lick and taste. Leon, his Leon. D sucked and Leon closed his eyes tunneling his fingers through the midnight tresses that slide like cool silk against his overheated skin. D worked his throat, carefully pulling back before Leon could end too soon. "Calm down love, I want you inside of me." Leon nodded lifting D and laying him on his back. Leon accepted the lube that D handed him and coated his fingers before pressing them back inside of D. "Oh, hai, my love, yes,"D sighed his hips moving in time to Leon's ministrations, he was unable to keep still. Leon pushed in far spreading the liquid. D could not take much more. He coated his hand and spread the sweet smelling lubrication on Leon's throbbing member. "Ima-Yo!"

"Who's teasing who?" Leon laughed hitching D's hips up. He took himself in hand and pressed forward. It was like going home. Leon sighed sinking into the welcoming warmth of D. It was so soft inside, soft and tight and Leon pressed in so far he could not tell where he ended and D began.

"Ah..." D gasped clinging to Leon. "Onegaishimasu," D begged pressing a series of kisses along Leon's face and chest. Leon began to move driven by a force he would never understand, didn't want to understand, he just wanted D. Leon pressed forward again and again D's cries driving him mad. There was not enough and too much. Not enough of D's pale skin and too much yellow. Leon pulled and tugged, but it clung to D's skin held by the belt that was knotted into place. Leon growled and yanked the delicate fabric until it severed making not a sound that could be heard over D's exclamations. Leon felt D's body tighten around him. Looking down he smiled as D's body continued to squeeze him with a delightful rhythm. Leon wadded up the robe and tossed it aside the dragged his hand through the mess on D's stomach and licked his fingers clean. He leaned down and kissed D driven over the edge.

"D," Leon gasped as his body pumped his release into D's waiting chasm. "Oh... D." Leon sank into D's body, spent and exhausted but thrilled. "I love you D. So much."

"Mmm, Mister Detective, Leon," Aishiteru." Count D panted his eyes refusing to stay open. They slept thus, wrapped in each other's arms.

Break

George's eyes rounded as he was shown into his room at the Obsidian palace. "So much gold and jewels... there is a fortune here in just the bed post." George ran his fingers over the diamonds.

"At least you get colored jewels," Ryo laughed. "I was given my mothers old room, all diamonds and gold."

"It really makes you stand out though," Dee said sliding his hands along Ryo's sides. "When you are naked the diamonds shine on your pale skin and the gold highlights your hair," Dee leaned in licking Ryo's ear.

"Dee... Cut it out," Ryo moved away from him. "Not in front of the kids."

"Oh, like we never saw him feel you up before," Bikky chuckled while Rain rolled his eyes and sat George's make up bag on the vanity. "Ooh, it's crystal," Rain laughed.

"No," Ryo said coming behind him and running his hand along the pounded surface. "This is diamond and onyx with gold filigree."

"You have one like that in your room, I saw it when you dressed for the princess's ball." George said he had admired it, maybe mentioned it to the queen, "Did she make this for me?"

"No," George gasped as Jhaymes voice was spoken near his ear. "I did."

"Thank you," George lowered his eyes his smile bright.

"You're welcome," Jhaymes kissed George's cheek. His lips lingered and he headed to George's mouth. One kiss, another, he could not bear to tear himself away.

"Before this gets embarrassing, hello darling," George stepped away from Jhaymes as his mother spoke.

"Georgie, you're all red," Siobhan laughed.

"I've brought your family here for a day out, if you will come with us," Jhaymes bowed courtly and kissed George's hand.

"I would love to," George laughed. "Laton and Torcha have me learning history of dragons today with master HiLon, not to be confused with The Honlon."

"I've spoken with the queen of the dragons," Dinah smiled. "You are free to accompany us."

"Having two sets of parents sure seems confusing," Rain sighed as George left the room with Jhaymes and his family. "I'd better go. Prince Angel expects me," Rain waved then headed off, Bikky shook his head as the rest of the servants sat down the suitcases that George had brought with him. Bikky sighed then followed after.

"Our rooms not far from here," Dee said again finding Ryo's ear. "And Lyo is playing with Little Nicklaus," Dee sighed as Ryo leaned back into his arms. It was the smile, Dee decided in that moment, the smile that could fire his blood more so than any tantalizing view of Ryo's nudity. Dee stood still his hands lingering over the warmth of Ryo's skin.

"What?" Ryo asked as Dee said nothing.

"Nothing, let's go," Dee took Ryo's hand he held it, closed in his own hand.

Break

Jhaymes sighed, holding onto George's hand was a dream come true. This human had brought so much to his life, and even if he did not live beyond the next week, he would have no regrets. "I wanted to show you," Jhaymes said pulling George to a field. George stared around confused, he had seen this field before, it was even more beautiful in the sunlight.

"Wow, this is lovely Georgie," Siobhan gasped as she spread her arms wide and twirled underneath the swaying weeping willows.

"You should see it at night," George said with a grin he walked over to the large gazebo that resembled an open air bedroom. "The stars seem so close you touch them."

"I made you see stars?" Jhaymes whispered in his ear. George chuckled moving out of his arms when he noted his father's eyes on him. "Sir," Jhaymes bowed to Jerry. "I know you are a builder, does the construction meet your approval?"

"Do not tell me this is the home you plan to live in," Jerry stood tall and frowned at Jhaymes. "My son has definite needs, walls are one of them."

"Oh, this is just a... pleasure...uh, I mean, a recreational... the bed is just... I mean," Jhaymes face flushed yet he did not lower his eyes from his soon to be father in law. "The house is over there. Zarro granted me land as soon as he found out that I intended to join with Sweetheart, I mean Georgie. I have been building ever since. Well some elvish carpenters helped, but, the design was mine." Jhaymes smiled as he walked with them over a hill. George stopped in his tracks as he saw what appeared to be a mini palace that was a mansion by earthen standards. Columns lifted the roof high as windows taller than a story gleamed with shining glass. Tears fell from Dinah's eyes. Her baby would live here? Truly?

"You made this?" George whispered for his voice had become trapped under the lump of awe lodged in his throat. "For..."

"For us," Jhaymes pulled both of George's hands into his own. "I made it for us, come on." Jhaymes pulled George to the house. "I want to show you the inside." Dinah smiled then followed her son. Jhaymes pushed the door open and George had barely enough time to appreciate the carvings in the ivory door before Jhaymes was pulling him through to the inner wall. "This is the entry way."

"Oh, my..." Siobhan stood still. Dinah reacher over and pushed her chin to close her mouth.

"These chairs are from the mer kingdom," Jhaymes explained the polished blue marble that shone in the bright light. "They remembered you from the picnic, then they have seen you at various functions. Here is the drawing room," Jhaymes pulled George to another room before he could appreciate the fine appointments and large open space. "This is the sitting room, where you can relax, or write songs, or entertain guests." George ran his hands over the smoothed wood of the writing table. Next to the table was a pair of wrought iron doors that shone white like the gilded doors of a bird's cage. Elaborate, yet not at all gaudy.

"I carved the doors while Leri, my sister, carved the balcony railings." Jhaymes explained pushing the doors wide. George stepped through and felt the sensation of his heart going overboard as rolls of hills and meadows spread out before them with a waterfall over tall mountains. Flowers spread out in lush health after the recent rains and determined to hang on even though summer was ending.

"It's so beautiful that it is terrifying," Siobhan gasped for George simply stood with his hands gripping the railing. He looked out further to his left and saw the Arcadian Palace. It's brilliance in the bright light of the sun was enough to make him want to avert his eyes and yet the beauty of the structure held him captive. The war tower stood, ominous and strong protecting the jewel of Arcadia as a dragon would it's cache.

George blinked as a hand wiped his face. "Are you okay son?" Jerry asked surprising George.

"I am," George nodded. He shook away Siobhan's offer of his inhaler. "I am fine, really," George laughed then took Jhaymes hand.

"Let me show you the dining hall and the..." Dinah held Jerry and Siobhan back as they would have followed after Jhaymes who pulled George from the room. Dinah said nothing, but held then back a few moments more. "This is a private sitting room for you, see, I made a home in it for Ponchi." Jhaymes explained to which the little fairy left George's hair to investigate the intricate work that had gone into the tiny cottage.

"You made it all by hand," George exclaimed as he used his finger to gently push the door open. Inside looked like marble furniture covered with small pillows. Some of the pieces were wooden and ivory with gem dust sprinkled liberally through out. "There's a bedroom, a bathing room, a sitting room and balcony, it it like a miniature of ours."

"Yes, come, and I will show you the bathing room." Jhaymes nodded and smiled. He bowed to Dinah and Jerry. "If you will sir, madam and mistress O'Dowd." Jhaymes straitened taking George's hand he led him into the largest chamber on the floor. The ceiling overhead gave way and George stared up and up to the second story of the home.

"It's so large," Dinah commented her eyes traveling to the section of the room that was cordoned off with silken drapes. "What a nice closet," She browsed through the fine garments that hung about.

"Those are gifts from Master Feng of China," Jhaymes smiled when George gasped looking through the jewel encrusted robes and delicate embroidery. "He wants you to smile always and continue to...ahem... amuse me."

"I will try," And there it was, Jhaymes smiled as George did. That smile, from the moment he first saw it until the instant of his very last breath, he would treasure that smile. George walked around the large room his hands touching the various surfaces of the carved ivory and marble. "There are very few things made of wood here." George walked over to a heavy door that looked to be made of cement. He exerted a great deal of effort to open it. "What is this?" He stepped inside and saw a stone hollow carved into the floor with lumps of hay and cushions. There was a low table with glass plates and cups set about.

"Everything in there is tempered and fire proof, if the room is ever in use, you may choose to live in the Arcadian palace, or the Obsidian palace, or even on earth with Ryo and Dee." Jhaymes explained reaching around to shut the door. The action brought him into close proximity to George and he inhaled. That scent of gardenia and rain kissed leaves haunted his dreams at night and he awakened smiling at the remembrance of honeyed kisses and soft, light eyes, delicate touches and sincere moans of delightful pleasure.

"I don't know what you are talking about," George tried to open the door again but Jhaymes held it fast.

"Come, see the pool," Jhaymes pulled George to another area of the large bedroom. The ceiling was high enough that he could fit Torcha and Laton, in full dragon form, inside if he needed to. George looked back at the room then allowed himself to be shown another part of the room. It was a large pool that was made into the very floor. "You have taught me to enjoy certain things," Jhaymes blushed as he recalled the first time that George had pulled him into a bath. The hours of joy they had spent nearly boggled his mind. When the water cooled he heated it and the fun started all over again. Jhaymes had carried a sleeping George to bed still wrapped in his towel. Thinking of the bed George's eyes went to the large marble, four-poster bed that larger even than a California king-sized bed with an overstuffed quilt atop it. Silken drapes billowed in the wind from the large open windows. "The bathing chamber is through here," said Jhaymes showing the way to the large room.

"Everything is so light and airy," Siobhan mentioned as the general color scheme of the house went from grays, to pale blues and silver with some yellow and green though the whole of the home was mostly white marble and carved stone with satin and lace pillows keeping the place warm and comfortable. "I made a showering device for you as well as a bath tub with jets and streams of water. Lady Clarisande sent over an entire line of products for your skin that she made herself and Sohki, a pail of his water." George nodded his heart still going too fast as he took in his surroundings. This house was beyond his imaginings and it was his, his and Jhaymes. "There is more, the ball room, kitchen, and guest bedrooms, the garden, of course made by Victoria, Lady Queen of Arcadia, Lord D, Count D and Rain."

"Everyone chipped in," Siobhan clapped running with her arms wide. "Georgie, it's wonderful." She laughed as George could not muster words he followed Jhaymes blindly from room to room of the large home.

"Now," Jhaymes said as night drew near. "Sir, Madam and Mistress O'Dowd." Jhaymes bowed again. "Please allow my sister and Sir Hydran to escort you to your rooms at the palace. I will return your son anon, but first, with your permission," Jhaymes reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Oh God," George knew what that was. He tried to draw breath and blinked as tears clouded his vision. Jhaymes got to his knee in front of George holding his hand. "Jhaymes."

"In front of your human blood relations, I would beg of you your pledge to be by my side forever." Jhaymes opened the box and George stared at the large diamond and clear blue stones the likes of which he had never seen before intricately woven through streams of silver, gold and platinum. "If you will," Jhaymes held out the ring dropping the empty box. George nodded with out words to express the pounding of his heart as tears tumbled down his face. Jhaymes slide the ring over his finger and George slide down to his knees with Jhaymes.

"If you will come with me," Siobhan gasped as Alera commanded their attention. "I will escort you to the Obsidian Palace." Dinah smiled taking her husbands hand, she offered her handkerchief to her openly sobbing daughter. Jhaymes and George were barely aware of the door shutting softly behind them.

Break

Rain gazed around the room he had been summoned to. "Wind," The voice entered his mind and he gasped looking for Prince Angel. He passed the racks of dulled practice weapons and mats on the floor. He found Angel standing leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His head was bent forward with long tresses of gold falling over his face. Even he raised his face dark sunglasses blocked out any hope of viewing his eyes. " When people here the word wind, perhaps they think of gentle breezes that cool the land, or sweep it clean of dust." Rain sat silent and folded his legs. He closed his eyes allowing the words of his new teacher to enter him. "What they overlook is the might of wind, the gales of force that can be used to churn the sea. It can topple buildings and shape mountains. Wind can help and it can destroy. Hit me with your strongest wind." Angel commanded and Rain gasped his eyes flew open and he stared up to see the reflection of his own face in the mirrored glasses the prince wore. "Do it!"

"But..." Angel stepped forward and Rain got to his feet. He clapped his hands loud in front of his body and wind swirled out lifting Angel from his feet. Only great skill helped him to land on his feet surrounded by his own winds.

"You attack wildly, with no composure. Acting on instinct can save your life, this is true," Angel intoned. " But true skill can think through a situation and pin down your abilities."Angel walked over to Rain and removed his glasses. "From here on in, you will have emerald wind and I will use sapphire, it will make this easier. You must see the wind to learn it."

"Yes," Rain bowed in the manner that Count D had taught him during their training sessions.

"Trust me in this, you will be a force to be reckoned with." Rain smiled as the last of the words entered his mind. He was looking forward to this session and any after that Angel would give him.

Break

Dee watched as Ryo walked the floor. The thick carpet muffled his steps and showed nearly no sign of his passing. "You're worrying," Dee said after studying the strait line of his lips. Those lips should be kissing him right now not pressed together as he mulled over whatever was on his mind. "You're worrying." Dee said again as Ryo paced by once more.

"How can I not?" Ryo sat down on the bed and Dee grinned. Ryo was where Dee wanted him. Now to just get him naked, or near enough to suit his purposes. "How can you not?" Ryo propped his head up on his hands. "I know that little D said that I should trust in the knowledge of the ancients, but, I can't help feeling that this is not right. Our wedding was beautiful, the passion, the love, the displays... Why can they not just let him through?"

"Maybe in this we should listen to Little D," Dee stood behind Ryo his large, gun callused hands working the muscles. Ryo sighed his eyes closing as he leaned back into Dee's strong frame. The muscles of Dee's chest formed a pillow for the softness of Ryo's head his hair like strands of silk across the bare skin tanned to perfection in the bright sun. Ryo seemed so pale against Dee, but he loved the contrast. Dee's fingers worked the buttons loose on Ryo's shirt peeling it down to reveal the tank underneath. His lips found a pale shoulder. "They love George, it's obvious. They would never hurt him so badly on purpose. I know your grandparents claim not to understand human emotions, but even they have to clue in that watching his lover die at their wedding would hurt him."

"They don't have to kill him to defeat him," Ryo said his dark eyes darkening as his body responded to Dee's light touches and kisses. "What if they just won't let Jhaymes claim him?"

"We'll see, now come on," Dee urged. Ryo gasped, when had he lost his belt? He wondered as Dee worked the zipper of his pants down. "They will be here early tomorrow to get you dressed up for the claiming ceremony, then you will be changed again for the fire festival tomorrow night. So give me tonight, stop worrying and give me tonight."

"You can have me, not just tonight, forever," Ryo promised opening to Dee. "Forever." Dee smiled. Ryo always gave so much. His shyness was adorable, but Dee loved to make him lose his senses completely. When his inhibitions were gone and his passions left bare it was Dee could do to keep from pushing him down at this moment. Ryo was a work of art and needed a bit of work to get him ready. Ryo sighed at the soft touches of Dee's hands on his chest. He leaned his head back his body going slack in Dee's arms. Dee smiled as he moved Ryo onto his stomach.

"Lift your hips,"Ryo obliged and Dee slide his pants down tossing them to the floor. He knew Ryo would have them in the hamper before the servants could come clean the room. As it was bared to him, Dee could not help placing a kiss on each cheek of Ryo's bottom. He bit the left side and pinched the right making them redden. "You've got such a great ass," Dee murmured his breathe fluttering across the sensitive skin causing Ryo to laugh. Dee loved to hear Ryo laughing when they were in bed. "What's so funny?"

"That tickles," Ryo gasped as Dee blew across his bottom on purpose.

"Oh," Dee said nuzzling the globes apart. He kissed the bone at the juncture then lowered his head. Usually he started with Ryo's lips and worked his way down. But today, today he needed to pay attention to the firm, round, delicious posterior that had drawn him in and kept him.

"Dee," Ryo gasped. So soon? He wondered. Dee was not giving his body time to catch up, he was just going to... Ryo gasped again sinking into the mattress as Dee parted him. That tongue, tantalizing and hot probed him. Dee always knew just what to do to pull him to the brink of madness. Dee stabbed his tongue in and pushed Ryo over. "Ummm, Dee, Ah... Kimochi..." Dee smiled from his position tasting Ryo more. He loved when Ryo forgot English. Soon, though, Dee vowed, soon Ryo would not remember his own name.

"How do you want it?" Dee asked coming over Ryo's back licking and kissing up his spine. Ryo closed his eyes pressing his hot forehead to the cool linen sheets of the bed. "Not talking? How's about I try to figure it out." Dee said and Ryo shook his head. "No, you'll tell me?"

"Anata...Mmmm," Ryo rolled over underneath Dee and sighed as Dee slid on top of his body naked and hot. "Your, I mean your... hands," Ryo said taking Dee's hands and placing kisses along the palm and sucking each finger. "Your hands on me." Ryo moved Dee's head to his chest. "Suck, please."

"And so polite too," Dee chuckled and obliged. His hand did go down moistened by Ryo's mouth he stroked the hard length and Ryo closed his eyes as his body began to tremble. He reached down for Dee and found him excited and ready weeping with need. "I want you now," Dee panted at the hot clutch of Ryo's sure hand.

"Then take me," Ryo spread his legs. "We have all night to go slow." Dee climbed over Ryo their mouth's melding as he used his own leaking to moisten Ryo.

"Tell me if it hurts," Dee pressed forward. Ryo gasped biting his lips as Dee passed the stubborn ring of tight muscles. "I'll pull out."

"No, just wait a minute," Ryo relaxed then pulled Dee fully on top of him. "Go slow, but go," Ryo nodded holding Dee close. It was almost painful for Dee, but he managed to control himself. To slide in slowly and pull out. In again, the tight sheath squeezing as Ryo accepted him in further and further on each thrust. Dee took a moment to be glad that he had stared licking Ryo's bottom first for the added moisture it gave as he began a slow invasion of the sweet body beneath him. Ryo raised his hips for Dee lost in the sensations. "All night, Dee," Ryo begged kissing along Dee's neck. "Love me all night."

"Always," Dee promised his hips going marginally faster. "Always."

Break

Marilyn was slow to open his eyes. He was naked, but could not remember how he got that way. George, no Ryo and Dee, then the hotel and... Marilyn's eyes widened and he looked around the plush hotel room. Azrial, that was his name. Marilyn sighed then fell back into the pillows. The two had spent one wild night and could the man give a hickey. Marilyn brought his hand up to his neck. He felt weak, his eyes blurred and throat dry beyond all measure. "Az," He spoke his voice soft and floundering. "Water, can I have some water?"

"Oh, you're alive still," Marilyn blinked his eyes open and gasped to Heaven sitting on the bed next to him her white garments shining in the moonlight that streamed in through the window. "I thought you dead when I popped in this morning."

"Dead?" Marilyn grasped the cup she brought to his lips. "Well, no, probably dead drunk."

"You are dying, he took too much," Heaven said turning his head aside after he dropped the empty cup. "Azrial never could contain himself when a fresh morsel was near."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marilyn tried to toss the covers aside and did no more than jostle them. Why was he so weak? "I'm hung over, sure it feels like you're dying, and you might even want to if it settles in strong enough, but believe me, I've had worse."

"What are you doing?" Heaven did not startle as Azrial entered the room. "He's still alive?"

"Yes, he is," Heaven said and Marilyn gasped wondering what they were talking about. "Why did you pick him? Of all the bumbling idiots you could have eaten, you had to pick this one!"

"Why?" Azrial frowned sitting beside Heaven. "Do you know him? He was fun last night, his blood tasted funny, but, man what a time in sack."

"I asked you to this wedding in place of my father because my friend, Pretty, I mean George, is being wedded. What kind of present can I give him now that I have allowed you to murder his friend?"

"I'm not dead," Marilyn reiterated trying to sit up but unable to lift so much as his head.

"Yet, but time is failing you," Heaven sighed. "Uncle Azi, how could you?"

"I did not know he was a friend of your friend," Azrial held up his hands. "How upset would your pretty be when he finds out that he is dead?"

"Pretty defends him even when he lies, steals, cheats and demeans him, they came all the way over from England, were teenagers together, like you and father." Heaven sighed drops of crimson gathering behind her eyes. She had finished her feeding and gone to visit her father's friend only to find Marilyn dying on the bed. "And now you've gone and killed him."

Marilyn could no longer open his eyes. "I'm not dead." He said not knowing that he uttered nothing so much as a hoarse whisper.

"If it bothers you that much," Azrial dragged a long nail over his wrist. "Boy, do you want die at this moment?"

"No of course not," Marilyn tried to shake his head but managed no more than a weak flop over on his pillow.

"Do you care to exist no matter the cost, even if it is your very soul you lose, trapping it forever in a human skin that will not age or die?"

"Yes, I don't want to die," Marilyn pulled the dripping wrist to his mouth.

"But you will friend, I am sorry," Heaven said as Marilyn drank and his world went black.

Break

"Hey," George rolled over in bed pulling the blankets up around him. "Come on," Angel bounced on the bed. "Don't tell me you're too sore to get up. The royal dressers are here."

"I'm not sore, you bouncy queen. Now get off me." George sat up. "Jhaymes did not touch me last night, I mean, he did, but we did not engage in full contact, if you know what I mean," George pushed his hair back. "He said he is in training." George pulled his robe to him and waited until Angel tactfully looked away before he got out of bed. "The most he would do is kiss me."

"That's some rock," Angel commented on the ring on George's left hand. "Or shall I say rocks?" Angel laughed when George showed off his ring his cheeks flushing with joy. " Ready to be adopted?" Angel asked opening the door for the salamanders and chameleons that walked in carrying yards of silk and satin with delicate lace in deep green and silver with gold lining and bright rubies. "Whoa!" Angel bounced up and down clapping his hands.

"You will leave now," The head chameleon opened the door for Angel.

"No," George walked over and shut the door. "He will stay, he can help with my make-up."

"As an honor to you, the lady Hi-Soo, grand duchess of Flami Island in the heart of the Javi mountains and cousin to his highness Ryo has sent over her premier make-up artisans. As a show of welcome into the family."

"You may tell the grand duchess that her gift is highly appreciated, yet I am most comfortable in the presence of friends." George bowed with his hands clasped then sat at his vanity. He sighed wishing that Marilyn could have been with him on this great day.

"Good show," George gasped when Angel giggled and took the foundation from him. "Now sit back, let's make you fabulous."

"I hope Collins knows what a jewel he has in you," George said trying to ignore the large group of people that scurried about straitening the room and laying out his outfit.

"Of course he does," Angel winked his hair bobbing. "He is no fool."

Break

Count D stretched his legs and sighed as his body brushed along Leon's. "Morning, lover," Leon leaned down a pasted a lingering kiss on D's lips. "Sun's been up for a while now, I was just appreciating the look on your face." Leon explained as D focused on him his oddly colored eyes mismatched and beautiful. "Your lashes lay on your cheeks like black silk fans on fresh snow."

"Aren't you feeling poetic this morning?" D's smooth voice always rolled about Leon and wrapped him up in a sensual net of desire and love.

"You make it easy," Leon kissed him again before rolling D onto his back.

"Detective, we must be up," D said not truly trying to separate his body from Leon's. "The fire festival is tonight, with George being adopted right before so that he has the right to sit amongst the dragons at the festival." D closed his eyes moaning as Leon's hands found sensitive spots on his body while nibbling the pale shell of an ear. "Leon," D gasped.

"That's right," Leon whispered, "My name is all you need to say." Count D gave up, he was hoping that T-Chan and Pon-Chan would wake the children. D's arms crept around Leon's neck in complete surrender.

Break

George reached for his briefs only to have them moved out of his reach. "Please, allow me," The head salamander said his voice soft with satisfaction as George withdrew his hand. Several long pieces of the softest silk he'd ever felt were then wrapped around him containing his manhood and covering his bottom. Angel snickered when he turned around sure that George had not noticed his body as of yet, but he would tomorrow. Angel made sure of it. "Step into these please," George raised his foot and donned the large black pants edged in silver thread along the side and cuffs. He was then put into a silver sheath that tied with satin ribbons down the sides. Over the sheath went a sleeveless robe the inner lining so soft and shimmering that George sighed as it slide over his clothes. He sat while the chameleons moved his hair aside.

"Sir," George looked up then sighed. He was not dressed yet as he had thought. He got back to his feet and was soon weighted down with three more robes the top layer dazzling with rubies and emeralds and diamonds in a display of draconian elegance.

George sat still while the head Salamander picked up a brush. The male lifted his hair then looked it over stroking it several times with his hands before he began to apply the brush. George winced leaning his head back offering some slack to his hair. This seemed to make the Salamander work harder to tame to tresses. "You're tugging," George complained as the salamander pulled the brush through his hair.

"Please bear with me sir," The salamander sighed. "Your hair is so thick."

George frowned and resisted the urge to smack the man. He reached for his phone. "My mum and sister will be here in a few moments to finish."

"We will do your hair for you," The head salamander explained. "I will..."

"Did you not understand his highness?" George gasped looking up to see Ryo entering the room resplendent in gold and brown silk and jewels as well as his crown. "He is as yet crowned but before the day is out you will regret your disrespect. Stop pulling his hair." The salamander dropped the brush as it burned his hand under Ryo's heated gaze.

"I do so humbly apologize," The Salamander bowed. " I meant no disrespect to him. I can only hope that if he needs further assistance, he will call for me."

"He is sentient and can be directly spoken to," George quipped his eyes narrowed. "Now please remove yourself from my room." The Salamander opened the door and he and his troop of helpers filed out. Siobhan and Dinah stood in the door out the way. Siobhan gasped as she got a good look at her brother.

"Wow, Georgie, you're so beautiful," Siobhan sighed looking at the shining image before her that she barely recognized. Tears leaped into her eyes as she gazed at her brother.

Looking at George, Ryo understood. "Oh, no," He reached into his sleeve for his cell and called Dee. "Dee," He waited until Dee answered. "We have to fight Jhaymes," Ryo sounded deflated as he looked at the radiant individual sitting and smiling happily as his mother brushed his hair. Siobhan placed his bracelet, necklace and hair clip that Ponchi sat in. "He has to show that he is strong enough to hold him, or even if we let him through, he will be challenged. Damn it Dee, there is not many in our world that will be able to resist him. Come to his room and look at him. Look at him as an immortal would. And after the transfusion of tears it will be even more so. The reason you were not challenged was because of my defeat of Cho Da Koen directly after you showed remarkable courage. Even if I am desired they will not act on it for fear that it will mean an assault on the crown, with George... Dee, we have to fight Jhaymes. My grandparents were right." Dee was silent on the other end of the line and and Ryo sat on a couch watching as a completely beautiful butterfly was revealed.

Break

Jerry O'Dowd sat beside his wife marveling at her beauty. The grand hall of the Palace had filled with creatures that both fascinated and terrified him. George sat among them laughing and talking as if sunlight glinting of razor sharp scales was an everyday occurrence. Jerry had seen the dragons in their true forms and yet he had not expected so many of them at once. Roiling masses of jewel toned iridescence moved about speaking and rumbling the black onyx floor. A massive white lioness purred when George picked up her kitten to blow kisses at it. Several Chinese men, Jerry fought the urge to call them creatures, for no man he had ever met had a right to be that luminously beautiful. "Jerry, they're starting," Jerry looked at Dinah, even his wife seemed to be touched by this place.

He continued to observe and noted that one of the pretty Asian men seemed to be pregnant. Now if that was not the epitome of odd he did not know what was. Over in the corner on massive pillows was a golden dragon that rubbed the mound her stomach that Jerry hoped was an infant, otherwise she would be needing a doctor about her severe bloating. That or she just ate a full sized human. A pure white dragon hovered about her seeming to frown as Ryo served her snacks. Was she playing games with both of them? Jerry wondered.

"No games," Jerry gasped as a woman he had not noticed before spoke to him. After looking over her deep colored skin and curled auburn hair and lush figure he wondered how he had not noticed her. "The child she carries is indeed the spawn of the dragon prince Ryo, but her heart has been captured by Sir Hiten." Celeste sipped her maisia juice smiling at the sweetness that curdled the mortal tongue but was just right for Arcadians and necessary for Kami. "Does he wish to claim her, he will wait until after the child leaves her body. Or he will be in contest for his life for daring to attempt claiming the heir that Ryo supplied. Ryo will fight to the death to protect both mother and child, it is in his blood to do so. But if he desires her, Hiten will wait, then he may attempt to claim her."

"So she is pregnant," Jerry found his tongue.

"Yes," Celeste laughed. She was well aware of the effect she had on men, mortals in particular. "And she had best make up her mind soon as to which form she wishes to give birth in. In that size for much longer and the choice will be taken from her. Whatever state the child is born in, for the first year of it's life, it will be unable to shift from. And howsoever the child, so too, the mother."

"I don't understand," Jerry sighed as Zarro padded to the front of the crowd.

"Family, friends, comrades and subjects," Zarro's voice was soft, yet it reached every ear in the room. "Today we gather, before the festival in celebration of the consuming power of fire, to honor the kingdom of the eastern fire dragons in the acceptance of a human into their ranks as prince. Will the family O'Dowd stand?" Zarro raised a large paw indicating that Jerry and Dinah should escort George and Siobhan to the kings left side. "The king and queen, Laton and Torcha, have tender feelings regarding your offspring." Jerry nodded as the king seemed to await acknowledgment of his words. "The wish to accept him into their family, by so doing that will bring you and the rest of his siblings into contact with the Arcadian court. We have contacted several people that you should meet before you officially combine your family with that of the eastern fire dragons."

"Never tell me," Dinah gasped as four people walked forward. "They're still alive..."

"May I present," Zarro bowed with a flourish before the two couples. "The lady Cerridwen ab Arawn-Lavrans and her husband, Dain Lavrans. Also, her twin and the great grand sire, many times removed of your family. Mychael ab Arawn and Llynnia." George stared in wonder at the shining group of people. Llynnia's hair was as dark as his own with leaves and twigs interspersed. It was her eyes that caused him to gasp. They were light, not quite green or blue, and glazed with silver. George had always been complimented on his eyes and now he knew to whom he owed them. Mychael was blond, as pale bond as his sister Cerridwen, and looked like her male double. Dain was dark as well with deep eyes that surveyed the room seeing all and remarking on none.

"Saints, thats an elf," Siobhan gawked at Llynnia whose ears were pointed out of her hair. George was uncommonly quiet as he shook hands with the gentlemen and kissed the hands of the ladies. He knew training was difficult, but he had thought, such an important event would have roused Jhaymes to come and see him. Without this adoption taking place, the two of them could not even wed. George sighed then refocused on the crowd. He saw shimmering white and smiled as Heaven nodded. He wondered who the man beside her was but dismissed it as his attention was claimed by Zarro.

"Before you drink, I want you to understand what you are doing." Zarro moved a silver vial away from George's hand. "As you are now, so you shall remain, no age, nor natural illness shall lay claim to you." George's eyes widened as he thought of all that Zarro meant. Forever was a long time. He loved Torcha, she had cared for him and protected him. Laton had made him laugh. They loved him, but mostly he thought of Ryo. Sure, gentle, strong Ryo. And Dee. Proud, loving and caring. Rain and Bikky, Little Lyo and yes, even Sylphe and Cujo. Ponchi and Count D. Lord D, Sofu and lady Aurora, JJ, Leon, Angel and Collins, Chihaya and Kagetsuya, Aoi and Kurayami, Kibo and Shinrai, Christopher, T-Chan, Alera and most of all Jhaymes. His heart melted as he thought of Jhaymes. This world, the Royale his family, old and new. George took the vial from Zarro. "Then drink child. Drink." George brought it to his lips and swallowed. He did not know what to expect. It was not the clear crisp taste of water, or sweet like the maisia juice. It was not viscous, but neither was it thin. He could not put a thought to the contents of the vial but as he swallowed his entire world became a nauseating swirl of vibrant colors and scents. Emotions ripped through him and he thought he would be ill. He felt a hand on him, and looked into the face of his ancestor. Mychael pulled him to a seat while Siobhan offered him a pail. George shook his head, if he threw it up he would not be Arcadian.

"Never think it," Llynnia laughed beside him gathering his hair. "It went directly into your blood stream, this is just vertigo. Let it out." George did as she suggested tossing his lunch into the pail. His body became cold, then hot, then cold again he shivered and the room spun.

"Jhaymes," George cried out frightened. He reached out as his vision blurred.

"He's going to..." Cerridwen called out. Laton moved fast, but it was Jerry who caught his son as he fainted. Rain left his seat next to Dee and ran up to George who lay with his eyes closed. His skin glowed as he sighed in a slumber so deep Rain wondered how long he would be out. Bikky stood beside him holding Lyo's hand.

"Georgie okay?" Lyo piped up.

"He's fine love," Ryo picked the child up and rubbed his back.

"He's coming to," Dee said as George opened his eyes.

"Where is Jhaymes?" George asked his father.

"I don't know son," Jerry sighed knowing the depth of his son's affection for the other man for even as he lost consciousness and now upon awakening, he thought of no other.

"I'm here," The voice sounded hollow, but George would recognize it anywhere. He looked up to see flames as bright as emeralds brushing the floor near him. He looked closer at the flames and saw that they formed feathers. Talons of gold brushed the floor as a large bird majestic like a hawk but the size of a man stood with the long tail of a pure flames spread out behind him. His golden beak opened again and he said. "Please do not be frightened. It's me." George sat up slowly, he could feel every beat of his heart as he gazed at the brightly burning creature before him. Next to him, Alera stood resplendent in silver flames. Jhaymes inhaled then shifted dropping beside George and taking his hands in his own. "Now you see me for what I truly am."

George stared at Jhaymes, into his eyes. He had loved this man, and there seemed to be a question in his eyes as he gazed lovingly at George. "I love you," George reassured him. "With all of my heart I do."

"Then I stand," Jhaymes got to his feet and helped George to stand as well. "Before your family, ancient, human, and dragon. Our friends, the court of Arcadia and Seraphim Celestial," Jhaymes bowed as he called her by her full name and title. "I stand and put forth my claim to the dragon queen and king." Siobhan sobbed as Dinah leaned on her husband. "Will you marry me?"

George frowned confused. "I already said..."

"This is formal," Alera was quick to say before George could shame her brother.

"Yes," George said quickly then he smiled and several creatures who had before thought he was pretty, for a human, now payed close attention. Dee saw their stares, and had to agree with Ryo. They had to fight Jhaymes, it was the only way. He would speak to the boys tonight and make sure they understood.

"Then tomorrow night, in the court of the Dragons you may attempt to take him from us," Laton said and bowed low to Zarro before he and Torcha spread their wings.

"Let the festival begin!" Zarro announced raising up on his hind legs his mane billowing around him pristine and glorious. He landed on all fours, his front paws making a loud thud. George gasped clinging to Jhaymes as the palace vanished leaving them in a field of bright flowers. He stared around in awe at the beauty of the land around him. "Here in this valley of the Onyx Mountains, as the sun leaves us for the day, let us light up the night." George sighed as Zarro tossed his head. He was truly a magnificent beast. Looking around for the spot of white. George waved at Heaven. He wondered why she avoided his eyes.

"Jhaymes, excuse me," George walked away from the large Phoenix just as heavy drums began to beat loud in the distance. The mountains seemed to tremble with the bass. Ryo gasped from he stood with his family. This pounding in his ears, this accelerated beating of his heart, the need to...to... Ryo did not know what to do. Laton had said that he would know, but he did not. Laton lifted his head high, just as Torcha and all the other dragons of the eastern fire court, did the same. Opening their mouths volcanic eruptions of flames burst forth. The drum beat picked up and was joined by wind instruments. Ryo sighed raising his hands high, he began to move. First his feet, then his hips began to move on their own in a sensuous dance accompanying the beats and the flames.

Dee watched in wonder as his love moved about the flames as if they were nothing creating his own to match them. Bikky gasped caught up in the wildness of his surroundings. The sun set and he blazed. Rain did his best to fan the flames as the entire court of Arcadia began to dance. Ryo had wondered at the long satin sashes and ribbons that had been attached to his ensemble. Only now did he understand the need for them as he raised his arms and swayed them with the flames performing a ribbon dance, he never knew he knew. "You blood boils with the passions of your mother," Torcha exclaimed blowing another stream flames at him. "You do her proud, we are all proud of you." Hiten shot up in the sky his glistening white body shining reflecting the glow of the flames as the sun completely vanished leaving behind a moon so bright it nearly hurt the eyes to look upon it.

The singing began causing all who heard it to sigh in rapture. Hiten spread his wings wide capturing the light of the moon and flames , he roiled over in great arcs in the sky soon joined by Laton and Torcha. The entire clan of eastern Fire dragons leaped into the sky their colors mingling and blending just as the western fire dragons coiled around on the ground spitting flames up at their cousins. Through it all Ryo danced moved by an unseen force that he was powerless to deny. All of the sky fliers converged mingling their flames. Dee shouted in horror as they all pointed their efforts at Ryo. He could stand here while Ryo was immolated. He took a step forward and was grasped by Alera. "You will be killed do you attempt it." She cautioned.

"I would rather it be me than him," Dee tried to yank free only to fall back as Ryo caught the flames and swirled in what appeared to be a pirouette. As he spun the flames wrapped his body almost as if they embraced him. He raised his hands high throwing the flames high until they seemed to circle the moon. It turned crimson and the dragons blew out their breathes, then descended to the rocky ground below. Bowing before Zarro the settled down and Ryo collapsed exhausted. Alera released Dee who rushed to his side helping him to stand.

"I'm alright Dee," Ryo sniffled tears leaving his face.

"Then why are you crying?" Bikky demanded afraid as Ryo clung tightly to Dee as if his very heart had shattered.

"I saw her," Ryo wept. "In the flames, she was golden and beautiful, then as a human, like I always remembered her. So tiny and beautiful, dressed in an outfit like mine, but... She was dancing. I saw my mother dancing."

"Oh, Ryo," Rain wrapped his arms around both Ryo and Dee. Bikky huddled in with Lyo.

"Ooh, group hug," Ryo gasped as the entire family was lifted in strong furry arms. A paw as large as his entire back thumped him as Zarro's mane fluffed over their heads.

"Okay," George whispered to Jhaymes just as he was making sure that his long Jacket was safely tucked away. "Now that I am officially Arcadian I feel safe in asking." George looked again at Zarro as his wife pulled his tail with her teeth making him drop the small humans. "Am I the only one who has noticed that the king's sanity is a little questionable."

"Yes," Alera nodded releasing her hair from it's ties so that it would blow free in the wind. "The rest of us think is a lot questionable."

"The king is not mad..." Celeste paused in her affirmation as she saw the grand cat dancing. "Entirely," She amended as he stood on his hind paws and bounced what appeared to be two-step in time to the beat. "He is merely caught up in the joy of the celebration. Look around you," Celeste held out her arm and the shimmering cloth of her crimson gown billowed about the jewels sewn along the hem a rival for some in the crowns that graced the heads of royalty. "They are all enjoying the essence of the Consuming Fire." Chris stood next to D while Leon held Aoi on his shoulders. Kurayami lay awake in D's arms watching the proceedings as Princess Chimera and Prince Kronos strolled into the center of the crowd.

Raising their arms they emitted their own flames. "We're next," Master Xi said to Jhaymes as the two circled one another in a simple dance. "So it is true," Xi laughed. "I heard that Lady Chimera had no dance skills."

"Neither does Ryo," George quoted his friend and now relative. "He said so himself, and yet he did well."

"That was within him from birth," Jhaymes explained. "Just as our dance is. Humans have a will that is beyond any of the creatures that live here. They were created to be free. But we, like the angels, can not choose what to believe because we know the truth. We have seen it; some even walked the paths of fragrant gardens as they were made. The Kami themselves, the ancients, all have seen and all know. Just as we are born knowing. Which heaps our desire to love and celebrate. Our blood dances and so do we." George nodded looking again as Chimera and Kronos finished their dance leaving the path open for the Birds of flames to take the sky.

"We are the Ho-Ooh," Two birds of bright colors ascended spinning in arcs in the sky.

"I am Feng," The voice of the bird rang out and George gasped that he could understand.

"During the festival, you should understand everything," Jhaymes explained. "But if you like, I can teach you Arcadian. I have been speaking it since birth. I only learned English when the Royale were selected."

"I am Huang, soon to wed Lord Feng," The feminine voice called out as she flew beside Feng their flames mingling with the Ho-Ooh.

"We are the remaining inhabitants of Fire Star," Master Xi announced spreading his golden wings wide red flames lit up the sky. "Lady Fiona and my myself, the twins, trainers of the Royale, Alera and Jhaymes. Alera blazed white circling overhead while Jhaymes countered her in bright green. George sat back watching as the beautiful birds danced across the stars seeming all the more brighter and closer.

"I can't believe you're marrying him tomorrow," Siobhan whispered in his ear. Ponchi held on to George's hair watching with a smile on her little face. She had left George intermittently this week in order to watch some of Jhaymes training. He was doing well. The dragons would not know what to expect from him. This could work in his favor. She looked at George's smile and prayed for as she had never prayed before. She prayed that Jhaymes would make it through. She could not imagine the devastation if he did not. Ponchi rubbed his hair her hands lost among the lustrous strands. She felt an eerie prickling along her spine and turned to see two dragons with their eyes on George, as well as a gryphon, and the human form of the Midgar serpent himself. The elves watched him, but Ponchi knew that they would never dare attempt to claim him from dragons.

"Please Jhaymes," Ponchi whispered. "Please make it through."

George clapped as Jhaymes somersaulted in mid air before spreading his wings wide and gliding down. He turned into his human shape leaving only his wings. George had seen him thus before, had flown cradled in his arms. Jhaymes landed, kneeling at George's feet. "Come with me." Jhaymes took George's hand.

"Oh... I..." George looked around. Laton and Torcha were laughing and talking with Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas along with his father. Dinah was in deep conversation with Cerridwen and Mychael and Dain while Siobhan sat with Llynnia watching the firebirds in the sky.

"Come on," Jhaymes smiled and tugged until he had wrapped George's arms around his neck. George closed his eyes. He knew it was coming. He held on tight and knew he was leaving bruises on his own wrist but he had locked his arms around Jhaymes neck and would not let go. He could feel the ground leave from his feet and he tightened his hands even more. The steady rhythm of Jhaymes wings beating and bulging of his powerful muscles as he held George were clear testament that they were far above the cheering crowd below. "Open your eyes," Jhaymes said softly his lips inches away from George's mouth. George shook his head. Before, when he had flown with Jhaymes, he was on the back of a Pegasus, then later he had been so grateful to be alive and at the same time terrified at how close he had come to death that he had not paid any attention to the fact that he was in the air. "Its okay, I won't let you fall." Jhaymes promised.

George took several deep breaths then cracked his eyes open a bit. His breath stilled in his throat and his eyes widened fully yet still were unable to take in all that he saw. Dancing flames from the other birds swirled around while the stars dazzled him. "Oh Jhaymes," George whispered loosening his hold. "It's beautiful."

"Not so much as you are," Jhaymes pressed their lips together taking them higher. He spun in a circle keeping George in his arms spreading his wings he glided down among the other birds bowing to Zarro as their segment was done. Zarro announced a feast and George sighed clinging to Jhaymes arms as they walked together into the grand hall. Seeing a flash of white, George broke away only to have Heaven turn and walk away. "Did you two quarrel?" Jhaymes wondered having watched it all. He was afraid to ask if she was perhaps upset that George would be wedding him.

"No," George shook his head his heart heavy. First Marilyn would not be at his wedding and now he feared Heaven would decamp as well. "I hope she is not angry with me."

"Pretty," George spun around shocked. It always puzzled him when she vanished and appeared as if from mid air. "I am not angry with you, but I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

"For what?" George laughed. "If it's about snogging me, it happened at the beginning of summer and believe me, more than you have, but none else henceforth will."George assured with a coy smile at Jhaymes. Jhaymes winked at George stealing a kiss before he left the two of them alone to secure a platter of food making sure to select fruits and vegetables and lean meats with fresh bread. He filled a pitcher with water adding a cup of Maisia juice. He tasted it then smiled as it was sufficiently diluted for his love and soon to be in-laws. "Heaven?" George asked as her eyes filled and blood fell down her face. He was quick to offer a handkerchief so that her beautiful garments would not be stained.

"The stain on my gown would be nothing compared to that on my hands," Heaven wept anew. "I am so sorry." Heaven sniffled. "Azrial is a friend of my father's, as close to an uncle as I have, and a very good friend. I invited him to your wedding, but did not take into account his feeding habits."

"Oh do stop your bawling," Drawled a familiar voice and George turned around in shock. Marilyn! But he could not be here, not with the creatures in their true forms. "I'm not sorry and neither should you be."

"I can explain, you see the birds and dragons and magical horses..." George began only to have a golden horn lift his hair and tug.

"I told you... I'm no horse." Hydran complained

"Ow..okay," George sighed giving up he raised his hands then let them fall helpless at his sides. "Heaven he's a human, you brought a human here. How could you? Zarro will go mad...er." he said seeing the king on his back laughing at something High Prince Daphnus said. Four large paws waved in the air while his head was thrown back in glee. His wife stood in her human form draped in red satin an indulgent smile on her face. Marilyn laughed showing shiny long incisors. "Marilyn, what happened to you?"

"I drank a little too deeply," George gasped when a cold hand brushed along his side. "Heaven assured me you would devastated by his death else she would have dealt with him a long time ago, so I preserved him, in a manner of speaking. I am Azrial by the way...Ooh, no wonder she calls you 'Pretty'." Azrial took George's hand and brought it to his lips. "It does not do you justice. I would call you radiant as I bathed your skin with my tongue. A nip here perhaps," George backed away as Azrial slid his teeth along the palm of his hand. "Never fear, your blood has been tainted with the tears of the seraph and would be as poison to me. But still... I would call you luscious."

"And I call him mine!" Azrial leaped back as green flames shot about his feet. "I have your dinner love," George nodded allowing Jhaymes to lead him to the table with his family. He spared a look behind him for Marilyn then sighed. "I am sorry about your friend. His death was none of your doing. Please, never think it."  
"Death, but," George looked again at Marilyn seeing the pale skin and blond hair he sighed.

"How are you holding up?" Ryo asked sitting beside George. "Your first full Arcadian festival."

"Confused, but... it is a bit much." George admitted nibbling the carrots in front of him. They were large and fresh with a light, sweet taste.

"You seem to be settling in alright," Bikky laughed then was lifted and moved aside by Laton. "I was leaving anyway, wanted to go see how Lord D is doing, he's looking a bit pale."

"That son of Sofu's has always been delicate. Now he is even more so." Laton mused watching as Bikky went to sit with Lord D while JJ fetched him so supper. "I worry about him as well."

"You do?"George was flabbergasted.

"Just because his sire annoys me no end, does not mean his offspring are irritating. In fact I outright like Count D." Laton laughed and allowed his scales to print on his skin making it look like tattoos all over his body. George had brought the dragon king a bucket of lemonade knowing it to be his favorite. The great beast had hunkered down his long tongue lapping up the treat. Now in his human form he offered George a glass. "Haydn Draig, from my cousins of the Irish sea," Laton nodded at Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas. "They say the brew is in your blood as much as fire is in Ryo's and wind is in Rain's."

"Oh... what is Haydn Draig?" George asked as Jhaymes sniffed the chalice then tasted it.

"Dragon wine," Jhaymes supplied handing the chalice to George with a nod.

"Well if I knew you would act as food taster, I would have offered him poison and then it would be I who would stand to claim him tomorrow," Jhaymes gasped frowning at the long lime green dragon that transformed into a handsome young man tall and lithe with long blond hair and pale green slanted eyes. "I am Haku, you must be George. A pleasure to meet me I'm sure." Haku winked at George and tried to shove Jhaymes out of the way so that he could sit next to him.

"Do you wish to challenge his claim," Torcha sidled up to Haku. "You will do it tomorrow. Tonight is not the time for such things." Haku bowed low to Torch then walked away. Jhaymes sighed and squeezed George's hand. Tomorrow, he thought. It would all come to a head tomorrow.

Break

Lord D lay in bed sighing. He had eaten so much last night and now he wished he had not. With morning, came the sickness. JJ got up helping him to the bathroom. Lord D heaved gripping the fine porcelain. "It's alright love," JJ assured him holding his hair back. They had left the festival before the second round of dancing began. Lord D, feeling faint had asked JJ to take him home. "Let it out, I know," JJ's voice was soothing as he rubbed small circles in Lord D's back. When he was done, JJ helped him to rinse his mouth and bathe then swathed him soft cotton before putting him back to bed. "Rest now, I will see what time the wedding is."

"Sunset," Lord D supplied as his eyes drifted closed. "They said, sunset, giving Jhaymes time to say farewell..." Lord D sighed again and was asleep. JJ lay in bed beside him running his hands along the soft hair that draped Lord D's back then around to the bump of tummy he sported. Sofu had assured him that there was only one child inside and yet he could not help but worry about him seeing how close he had come to death the last he had given birth. Not to mention he had nearly damaged his manhood. JJ brought one of Lord D's pale hands up to his lips. It was so smooth, this hand and yet it moved with a surety and skill. A doctor, the best JJ had ever known. Also a Kami, magical and aged, yet as fresh as youth with the energy to match. His heart had been terribly abused and left with unspeakable scars but he was so loving and trusting. Gentle and... JJ nearly wept so deep was his love. He pulled Lord D into his arms.

"With episodes such as this, it will not take long before he carries another child even after he delivers this one." JJ looked up at Sofu D. "He was ill this morning," Sofu wiped Lord D's brow. "When he wakes, see to him please. So that he may enjoy tonights festivities."

"Like you have to ask me to see to him," JJ's cheeks heated and Sofu smiled. "What if he does not need to attend the wedding?" JJ was as tactful as he knew to be. But he could not help thinking that the wedding would be a disaster with George broken hearted and Jhaymes maimed or worse.

"Do not fear so, child," Sofu said in his supercilious tone that infuriated all who heard it. "Rest up yourself, for tonight, will not soon be forgotten." Sofu leaned down pressing a kiss to Lord D's head before he vanished. JJ sighed gathering Lord D into his arms.

"Please Jhaymes," JJ thought aloud holding Lord D close. "Please make it through."

Break

The weight, George was used to it by now. This weight that awakened him. He brought up his hand to stroke the hair only to frown. This hair was long and not at all furry. He cracked open his eyes to make sure Slyphe was still in cat form. He gasped as he was met with lips. Jhaymes was told to stay away from him but these lips were not Jhaymes. He did not recognize this kiss. George shoved against the shoulders surprised that he could not budge the person on top of him. "Come now," George gasped looking up at Marilyn. "We've been friends for such a long time, surely a little fun before your wedding won't damage your vows."

"Get off me," George shoved again and Marilyn did not budge. George shoved and tried to wiggle free his eyes wide. Why was Marilyn doing this. They had been friends for such a long time yet never had they desired one another. They had competed for many of the same men, George more realistically than Marilyn and there were even some men that they had both slept with, no jealousy involved, but... "What is wrong with you?" George pushed again his breathing coming in pants. "First you try to help me, now you try to fuck me. Get up."

"I merely advised you that being with Jon was a bad idea that could be misconstrued by Jhaymes," Marilyn laughed his nose going to the juncture of George's neck where it connected to his shoulder. "Now... Now you look and smell so delicious. I wonder how I could have ever missed it before. They tell me your blood is poisonous to me now, so I will not drink, but that does not mean we can't have fun."

"Marilyn... Peter, get off of me," George said again getting a hand free he slapped Marylin hard across the face gasping as it hurt his hand. Marilyn's laughter slowed, then ceased altogether as a feral hissing could be heard.

"Away from the human! Now!" George wanted to cry he was so relieved to see Slyphe crouched low on the bed.

"Don't make me stake you," Rain grumbled. He had wanted to speak with George after his talk with Dee last night. But he had been so tired after the festival that he had gone right to bed. Waking early, he had listened at the door, always careful about George's room after his instance of walking in on he and Jhaymes. He knew though that the eve of the wedding they would not be allowed to be together sexually, so the noises he heard confused him. Hearing George demand that someone get off him had sent Rain charging into the room with Slyphe at his side.

"What a tasty looking treat. Boy, I never noticed how sexy you are under all those clothes." Marilyn sat up on the bed and folded his arms.

"You'd better be talking to me," George sat up pulling his robe about his body. "Rain is only fifteen."

"How old were you? And," Marilyn gave George a long look. " How old was he?" Rain sighed then blew a quick, yet strong breath to the curtains lifting them and sending a bright swath of sunlight over George's bed. Marilyn yelped diving into the shadows for cover.

"George should be getting dressed soon," Rain said indicating the white ensemble that Angel had left in the room. "They'll all be here soon to see to it."

"It's fitting that he should be wearing white to a ceremony of marriage involving Japanese Fire dragons and a Bird they barely tolerate. You know," Marilyn laughed as he edged to the door wary of Rain lifting the curtains again. "White is the color of funerals. Perhaps Jhaymes will walk head first into his own."

"Get out!" Rain yelled the wind of his fury blowing Marilyn the rest of the way out of the room. Marilyn bounced against the wall then landed on the floor. He got to his feet slowly laughing as he wandered down the hall, careful to avoid any open windows.


	15. The Sugar Series: Powdered Sugar Part 5

Powdered Sugre 48

You And Me

George sat upon the bed as if stunned. Tears fell from his eyes unheeded. "You're not hurt are you?" Rain crashed beside George on the bed. "Where does it hurt? I'll get Lord D!" George shook his head tears covering his face and his hands, lap and blankets.

"Jhaymes...Jhaymes can smell when another touches me," George breathed deeply his pants coming faster. "We're getting married this afternoon and I have a hickie from someone else!"

"Calm down,"Rain stared at George. "Please don't get upset. You know what happens when you get upset. Where's your inhaler?"

"I'll be alright," George shook his head when Rain found the small item and offered it to him. "But, last night, Ryo came to visit me after the festival. He said that if Jhaymes heart, his passion should fail. He won't make it through. And if he thinks that I... But, I didn't. I tried so hard to do everything right. I have been faithful. I want him to believe in me. But, I have been marked by another man," George sniffled. "What if he doesn't make it because he does not want to? What if he does not even try."

"Thats so stupid!" Rain got to his feet. "Get up and get in the tub. You had better make sure you are ready. Because Jhaymes is going to do all he can to get you. Don't you get it? He is willing to die for you! Not like a phoenix death; where he will be reborn, but a true, forever sleep." Rain pulled George from the bed glad that he was wearing long pants and an equally long shirt. George gasped as he had to adjust his clothes. "He felt you up," Rain's voice lowered with rage.

"His hand prints are all over me, and his lips, he was licking me, he left a mark," George brought his fingers to his lips. "They're swollen!" George wrapped his arms around his body feeling utterly violated. "How could he do this? On the day of my wedding, even," George sat down with his head in his hands.

Rain sat beside George and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Does this really surprise you? I mean look at your history together."

George did. He sat on his bed thinking back. Way back to the first day they had met. Phillip had brought him around after they had an argument. Wanted him to meet his replacement. But eventually they had all made up and ended up clubbing together, living together. "How can he be so selfish?" George whispered. "I am happy Rain, so happy. Jhaymes really loves me. And I love him. We mesh on a level that is..." George paused his face lost in a vision of memories. Rain had never seen him more beautiful. "Emotionally, mentally and, oh my, physically," George sighed and Rain blushed seeing George again in Jhaymes lap both of them nude and quite thrilled.

Rain patted George again. "Don't worry," Rain assured George. "We'll think of something."

"Like what?" George sighed recalling Marilyn on top of him. "I couldn't budge him. It's like... If you and Slyphe had not come in..." George could not continue. "He would really have forced me."

"Yellow top not human anymore. His strength is beyond yours. Old bonds mean nothing to him now."Slyphe licked George's hand.

Rain thought hard. There had to be a way to help his friends. He just had to think of it. George sniffled again. "Don't start crying again. Just give me a minute," Rain snapped then sighed. "Sorry, guess I'm channeling my big brother." Rain laughed. "Wait... Sohki!" Rain jumped to his feet. "George, go take a bath, remember, Sohki sent you a pail of his bathwater, I think there are even a couple of water bottles of it. Bathe in it and drink it, that should negate Marilyn's touch and scent." George halted as Rain began to pull him to the bathroom.

"But I don't want to hide this from Jhaymes," George stood still shaking his head. "If he finds out later and that I covered it up he'll be furious!"

"No, he won't," Rain laughed. "Think about it, could he be mad at you because Marilyn has supernatural strength now and you could not get him off of you? If anything, he'll roast Marilyn." Rain smiled at the thought. "Hey, you bathe, I'll go talk to Jhaymes. I will tell him what Marilyn did. You'll see," Rain bounded to the door. He turned back when his pet began to follow him. "Slyphe," Rain reverted to Cheyenne. "Stay with him and if he starts to cry again, I don't know, lick him or something." Rain smiled. "Make sure he gets moving." Slyphe nodded, sure that her boy would take care of things. Rain dashed down the hall heading to the practice rooms then stopped in mid stride. This was not the Arcadian Palace, this was the Obsidian Palace. Jhaymes would not be here until much later. He should still be at the Arcadian Palace. Rain looked out of a large window. He saw the fields of rocks spread out before him as the mountain pass closed around the glistening palace of the dragon king and queen. He could not fly! How was he supposed to get to Jhaymes in time?

Wind. Rain heard Angel again as the words had entered his mind. During their training, Rain had ceased to be creeped out by the voice, and now he even understood the sign language that Angel used. Right! Rain thought his chin firming. He had to get to Jhaymes. Rain closed his eyes and inhaled. Holding it he counted to ten then let it out. He inhaled again and opened his eyes. When he exhaled, the air around him turned deep, dark emerald green. He raised his arms. "Rain!" Rain paused and looked at Bikky. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get to the Arcadian Palace," Rain said maintaining the wind. "Marilyn attacked George this morning. I got there before he could rape him, but his scent is all over him. George is worried that Jhaymes will smell it and get upset."

"Oh no," Bikky nodded. "Okay, you go tell Jhaymes, I'll go find Chris and we'll get Ryo and Dee. They have to find that damn vampire and take care of it."

"Right!" Rain nodded and Bikky stepped back as the wind picked up. Rain moved his arms in a circle, then lifted them. A strong current of air surrounded his body and lifted him from the floor. Bikky stood back amazed as his brother exited the palace carried by a green gale.

Break

"Again!" Rain dropped into the Arcadian practice room to hear Jhaymes breathing heavily. "Attack me again!"

"Jhaymes, enough," Alera dropped to her knees. "We have been at this for hours."

"Again," Jhaymes said softly. "Please."

"Master Jhaymes," Feng said his voice soft. Rain frowned, he had understood him perfectly during the festival and now he could not. Arcadian was truly a beautiful language, soft and gentle. "You are ready for this fight. I suggest you bathe now and dress. You see, the dragons are masters of fire this is true. They are practically the element itself in it's purest form. And it is also true that they are hotter than we could ever be even though our bodies are largely composed of flames. They can fly as well, but, they do not command the wind. You are a Bird master Jhaymes, able to maneuver in ways their larger bodies never could." Feng placed his hand on Jhaymes shoulder. " Use that to your advantage. Now," Feng stepped back, his nose wrinkled. "Go bathe. You smell and your wedding is soon."

"Right," Jhaymes nodded then wiped his sweating brow. "Thank you master Feng." Jhaymes clasped his hands in front of his body and bowed to his friend.

Rain sighed and cleared his throat. "Um... Jhaymes, I need to talk to you."

"Now?" Jhaymes turned to Rain then shook his head. "I am sorry, but I can not, not at this time."

"It's about Georgie," Rain blurted out when it seemed that Jhaymes would hurry past him. When Jhaymes paused, the entire mornings events came tumbling out of his mouth. Rain backed up as Jhaymes' eyes narrowed.

"Sweetheart is bathing?" Jhaymes asked when Rain nodded he continued. "Ryo and Dee are after the Vampire?" Rain nodded again. "Good, then see to it that Heaven is made aware and have her keep an eye on her Pretty. He will need her to keep him safe until I can."

"I will go as well," Alera nodded to her brother. "I will bring my clothes along and dress at the Obsidian Palace. You stay here and meet with Master Xi. Remember, he is taking the place of father on this day." Alera pulled him into her arms. "Always treasure the memories of home and hold in your heart my love for you as you will always be in my heart. We are two, as one, born together and raised together. I am proud of you and George is a wonderful person." Alera paused tears gathered and fell unchecked and sparkling in the light of the sun. "I am happy for you." Alera backed away leaping from the window. Rain stood in awe of the majestic silver bird of flames that was quickly gone from sight.

"Go to the Obsidian Palace," Jhaymes said to Rain. Pulling his belt free he tied it around Rain's waist. "Using so much of your wind must have tired you. Master Feng," Jhaymes waved his friend over then handed him the belt. "Please take him back to the Obsidian Palace." Feng nodded and Rain gasped terrified to be yanked out of an open window. The belt flapped then went slack. He looked up to see a brilliant red bird with multiple colors swirled through his feathers. Rain looked down to make sure that the belt was secure, then held on enjoying the visions of the realms before him.

Break

George sat quiet while Dinah brushed his hair. " I expected you would be more excited." Dinah set the brush down. "What's wrong, darling?"

"This morning... Marilyn..." George did not get a chance to finish as Dinah laughed softly. "It's not funny." George's eyes rounded as he stared at his mother. "Never have we been after each other. This morning, I could not move him, no matter how much I pushed and shoved. He was so strong. He really would have."

"But did not," Slyphe growled.

"Yes, and it seems as if Laton himself if prowling outside of your room while the wretched creature is hunted." Dinah looked up in awe of Cerridwen as the grand lady entered her sons' room with a smile on her face. "Queen Torcha could not be motivated to remain in this area and has joined the hunt. She wants to end him permanently."

"No!" George got to his feet he pulled his robe close to his body. "Marilyn is only involved in this world because of me. Please do not kill him. It is not his fault. High Prince Nestoir and Lady Aurora both had said that the first two hundred years are chaotic. But if he is reined in now, he can be controlled."

"Georgie," Siobhan frowned at her older brother. "That man is not good for you. I always knew he would meet a sticky end. Either in the gutter somewhere or dead from too many fits of a head cold, if you know what I mean." Siobhan sighed then tossed her hair over her shoulder with an elegant flick of her wrist. "Either that or dead of some venereal disease. So some vampire got a little touchy and drank a little too much. Does that give him a right to rape you?"

"Siobhan!" George gasped never thinking to hear his sister speak in such a way.

"Don't you 'Siobhan' me,"She countered. "I'm right and well you know it. I say, whatever he gets he more than deserves."

"They won't kill him," Ryo said as he escorted Angel in past the glowering red dragon that took up all of the space in the foyer in front of the large carved doors. "We found him cowering in a cavern and hungry. He was bawling like a baby; blood covering every article of his clothes. He is scared, naturally, his mind is blown by all that his body can now do. After a feeding, they locked him up in a coffin until sunset. Then Azrial has been charged with his keeping. You should be safe. Heaven is going to try to keep Jhaymes from immolating him. Your friend should be safe," Ryo sighed wishing that he could have destroyed him. Rain had come to him babbling and winded.

"You should know, I am grateful," George sighed. "Thank you."

"Enough!" Angel tossed his hands up. "We have to get you dressed. So if you are not here to help, please leave." Angel watched as the group in the room settled down. "Whatever, here Georgie, your pants." George got to his feet his shoulders feeling light as relief settled over him. So, it seemed that his friend was safe; at least for now. Ryo was already formally dressed in long brown pants, that looked to be silk. They were loose and cuffed at his ankles yet still falling over the ends of his shoes with a long golden vest falling to his knees. Ryo's arms were bare but two heavy gold bracelets decorated his wrists with two more going over his biceps. A circlet nestled in his honey colored hair a single diamond winking in the sun.

"We are all dressed for easy movement. For..." Ryo paused and sighed waiting.

"Oh no!" George gasped holding the pants up. "Angel, the pants are too big!"

"What?" Angel asked his eyes wide and his hands on his cheeks in false surprise. He had already made the pants loose but now they barely hung on to his hips.

"Did you lose weight?" Ryo asked with a coy grin. "My, my."

"I... I lost weight?" George looked down seeing the white pants he gripped to keep them up. "But how? I was not dieting."

"You weren't?" Ryo asked and his smile revealed all. He had been cooking different meals, low fat, no frying, mostly baked, fish and poultry and if they had red meat it was lean lots of steamed vegetables and raw. Fruits, desserts had been light and airy. When he went for bags of crisps, Marilyn would take them and Bikky or Rain would substitute them with something healthy. He had recently developed a craving for carrots. Ryo laughed as George recalled Lord D asking George to help him in the garden claiming his baby was making it difficult to do certain tasks. Leaving George to do the walking and raking and weeding.

"Don't worry," Angel laughed. "Just nip those off and I'll fix them. Finish your makeup while you wait," Angel winked and George felt tears in his eyes. His weight had bothered him. Everyone told him that he was fine, beautiful, but it bothered him.

"Thank you, all,"George blinked back tears.

"Now you shush up and finish getting ready while I take these in," Angel said with a smile. "They will be here to collect you soon." George nodded tears in his eyes.

Break

It was a large group. George looked around and his face flushed as red as his fathers. Jerry had never truly been comfortable with his son's sexuality and now to have to hold his hand as if presenting an actual bride... George sighed looking away wishing he could apologize. "Are you nervous son?" George gasped looking at his father. "If you are nervous, or afraid, I will talk to Jhaymes and this can wait until you are sure." Dinah hid a smile behind her hand. She had heard her husband perfectly from her position in front of George with her arm linked through Siobhan's.

George's smile beamed at his father through the exquisite veil that Angel had made for him. Again he had been dressed in layers, first the long pants, then the knee length shirt that fell around his hands and finally a long jacket. All of his clothes were white some of the details beaded with tiny tear drop shaped diamonds that Angel claimed Andromache had given him. "She said she got them from the Fairy Realms," Angel explained all the while Ponchi had nodded her head. Ponchi was the only spot of Color he wore. His hair fell around him gathered at one side by the silver clip that the tiny fairy sat in. She had tied multiple white satin ribbons on her waist and arms that hung down decoratively as she clung to his deep colored tresses.

"I'm fine, thanks," George answered looking ahead. Behind him their ancient ancestors walked smiling and nodded as he looked them over amazed that they were hundreds of years old. Surrounding them all were members of the dragon court. Laton and Torcha in the lead. Ryo and Dee, Bikky, Rain and Lyo walked as well staring resolutely ahead trying not to think of the battle soon to take place.

Lyo tugged his hand free from Bikky and yanked on the ends of Ryo's vest. "Da-Ryo, will I have to fight Jhaymes too?"

"No," Ryo picked the boy up without breaking stride. "In fact, I want you to make sure that mommy is alright. You know she has a baby inside and may need her little prince to take care of her."

"Okay, Da-Ryo," Lyo nodded his little brow serious as he looked at Dee.

"Go get 'em squirt," Dee cheered as Ryo sat the boy down and he ran off to his mother's side. Ryo had been surprised to see her in human form this morning. She had no time to explain her change due to Rain finding him and babbling about George and Marilyn. Ryo shook his head and focused realizing that they had reached the place where Jhaymes stood with Alera and Master Xi.

Jhaymes stared at George a great smile on his face. "You're beautiful," he mouthed the words, but George felt as if they were spoken directly in his ear. George waited unsure what was expected of him. Ryo had explained the proceedings, but, he was still worried at the implications. If he said yes, didn't that mean they were married, why the exhibition. Over the past few weeks, George had began to wonder if it would be an exhibition at all, or an excuse for the dragons to beat on poor Jhaymes for daring to touch him before they were wed at all. But that wasn't fair. George had made the decision to be with Jhaymes long before the dragons had revealed their affection and desire to adopt him. Andy held her husband's hand as they walked forward. Jhaymes had asked them to stand with him as family.

Laton cleared his throat and Jhaymes stood his ground as plumes of smoke curled around their feet. "Lady Alera, knight of Arcadia, and Lord Suzaku, otherwise known as Master Xi leader of the Fire Star Birds of Flames." Laton called them forward.

"Yes great leader of the easter fire dragons," Alera and Master Xi responded.

"Do you accept that your brother of blood and arms will bind his life forever to that of George Alan O'Dowd, youngest prince of the Eastern Fire Dragons. Thereby accepting the role of dowager princess and honorary Lord of this noble clan?" Laton spoke the words and tried not to grimace at the young man before him.

"We do," Alera and Xi announced. "We do accept this role in honor of Sir Jhaymes our brother of blood and arms."

"Sir Jhaymes, Knight of Arcadia," Torcha said a smile plastered across her face baring her long fangs. "Do you truly want to spend your life with the grandson of dragons?"

Jhaymes met her eyes head on, smiling, "I do," He said loud and clear.

"Then, if you want him," Torcha smiled taking George she shoved him to her husband. Laton lifted the human as the rest of his family was ushered to seats amongst the Royale. "Come and claim him!" Torcha issued the challenge and blew a stream of flames that circled the group in the center. Jhaymes took a deep breath and headed in to the mass of roiling scales. Alera stood by her heart in her throat as she bawled into Master Xi's arms.

"They are going to kill him," She sobbed and clung to her teacher. High Prince Daphnus pulled her into his arms.

"This is a day to rejoice," He told her. "Even if your brother is seriously injured, or worse, he is doing what he wants. He is doing this for love."

"If he dies," Alera looked up her eyes blazed with an inner fire that was so beautiful it left Daphnus lacking air. "So will they," Alera vowed as the first dragon attacked.

Jhaymes was ready for it. He slid on his back dodging the claws. Getting to his feet he breathed a sigh and leaped high over the tail. He spread his wings mid shift using his own talons on the soft underbelly of the beast before him. The dragon fell aside soon replaced by one in human form. As they battled Alera left Daphnus to fly overhead. She landed beside George causing Laton and Torcha to rear up. Siobhan screamed clinging to her father in fear of her brother's life. "They won't hurt him," Clarisande assured them. "They are just making sure that she is not there to attempt stealing George and bringing him to Jhaymes.

Jhaymes fell down onto his back using his opponents strength he sent the dragon tumbling over feet first into the dragon heading to take the losers place. They both went down and Jhaymes hopped to his feet breathing heavily.

"What are they doing?" George whispered tears falling from his eyes. "Why are they trying to kill him?"

"He has to show himself worthy," Torcha explained as Alera held a weeping George. "You need to calm down, use your inhalation device if you need to. It might be best not to watch."

"Not to watch..." George looked again and cringed as Jhaymes took a heavy tail to his midsection the long serpentine appendage lifted him off his feet and knocked him back. Jhaymes stood again holding his stomach and side. His vision blurred and just when he was ready to lay down and rest he thought of George. No, he reminded himself. He could not give up, he had to make it through. He shifted and when the tail came back he latched his talons into it and flew up high into the air lifting the bronze creatures hind legs off the floor. It howled in rage and turned to spit flames at it's opponent. Jhaymes swung hard to the right and dodged the fiery breath. Keeping the tail in his clutches he flew in fast circles twisting the tail. The dragon continued to howl beating his large claws on the marble floor in agony. Just when he thought he could take no more, Jhaymes yanked the tail a final time and landed on his back.

"I concede you damn feather head, now get off me." Jhaymes jumped aside and watched as the dragon left his tail dragging behind him. He had done it. The first circle had been beaten. Jhaymes walked on to the second circle. All of these were high ranking soldiers. Salamanders and Chameleons favored of the dragon king and queen, distant relations to Ryo.

"They... Why do they have weapons? They have weapons!" George panicked bringing his hands to his mouth he continued to sob as Alera patted his back

"Be calm Georgie," Alera spared a frown for Laton and Torcha for putting him through this. " you are about to see the true skills of my brother. For he is armed as well." George looked closer at Jhaymes and saw a long sheath on his back and one on each hip.

"But that's not the rapier he used," George said as Jhaymes pulled two long swords from the one sheath on his back. "He is good with the rapier."

"My brother is proficient with the rapier, yes, and he got better during his time with Prince Lucien, but..." Alera smiled as the first attacker fell back. "He is more so skilled with the double broadswords and hook swords which he is carrying. It seems that he will use all of his power and might to get to you."

Jhaymes stepped forward his sword clanging loudly against the young man before him. "Come on," Jhaymes urged when he did not seem to be trying. "You have to fight me."

The young dragon lowered his head. Everything within him was against this battle."We have been friends, fought together side by side during the wars. You..." The Chameleon sighed. "You saved me on the battlefront, me and my entire troop. Just go past, I concede." Jhaymes watched as several of the others in this circle all lowered their weapons refusing to fight him.

"I do not accept that, you know you have to do this, or my claiming will be challenged," Jhaymes raised his sword and attacked. The Chameleon had no choice but to block. "If you want me to be happy, if you want to help me, you will fight." The young creature sighed then attacked Jhaymes. But his heart was not in it and he was easily bested, moved aside so that Jhaymes could move on to the next, and the next. They all fell holding minor bruises and scratches. Jhaymes sighed hoping that no one else noticed how easy this fight had been.

Jhaymes reached the third circle and halted. Sir Hiten stood ready to fight and behind him was Rain, Bikky, Dee and Ryo. Jhaymes sheathed his broadswords and pulled his hook swords. Hiten smiled and winked at Jhaymes. He would hold his secret training with the phoenix warrior close to him for he knew that it would frowned upon. But he had wanted to look good for Alicia and not be dependent on his luck to come out of this skirmish the loser, but with his pride intact. He had to give a good showing of skills. Besides, Hiten thought looking at the other warrior who had a bleeding scratch on his arm, Jhaymes had to be getting tired by now.

"If your opponent is smaller and faster, how do you counter?" Hiten whispered to himself causing Jhaymes to smile as he had drilled the litany into Hiten. "Make every attack count with power." He swung wide and Jhaymes ducked hooking the ends of the swords together he swung them around like a lasso causing Hiten to back up and block with his blade. Jhaymes made quick work of Hiten who conceded with a twisted ankle as Jhaymes evaded his attacks. Jhaymes lowered his swords then sheathed them. He turned around and met with Rain who seemed to be holding back tears.

"It's alright Rain," Jhaymes whispered. "Make Count D proud." Rain nodded his head then took a fighting stance. He attacked Jhaymes focusing on how happy George would be once he was claimed. He leaped over Jhaymes and landed a kick to his back that sent him stumbling forward. Jhaymes turned around and caught Rain in the midst of another leaping kick. He held the boy high. When he saw Bikky approaching he threw Rain at him. Bikky caught his brother and fell to his bottom claiming injury and bowing a concede. There was no way he could do it. Bikky shook his head. Even though Dee had spoken to them, had explained the situation. He just could not fight Jhaymes. He could not be party to keeping him from claiming George. Bikky limped to the healers stand where many, including Lord D and Sofu D waited to tend to the injuries. Bikky lowered his eyes from Sofu as he checked his posterior.

"I understand, young MaClean," Sofu D smiled and pretended to heal the nonexistent wound. "I understand."

"You injured two of my sons," Dee said pointing at Jhaymes. "And now you think to claim my friend..." Dee held in a chuckle as he punched Jhaymes in the stomach and smiled when he doubled over. Jhaymes sat up fast catching Dee slipping his foot between his legs. Jhaymes kicked each ankle and jumped back as Dee fell. Dee got to his feet and charged Jhaymes using his larger frame to hold Jhaymes to the floor. He raised his hand to strike only to feel Jhaymes knees in his back. Jhaymes quickly rolled them both over bringing up his wrist to block Dee's fist. He heard a sickening crack and gasped.

"Dee!" Jhaymes gasped. He leaped back as a blast of flames was shot from Ryo. "I'm sorry," He mouthed as Dee was assisted from the area with a broken wrist. "I'm sorry," Jhaymes whispered to Ryo as he faced him.

"I know," Ryo nodded with his hands high and covered in flames. "So am I." He said and attacked. George stood in shock at the level of skill Ryo displayed. He knew Ryo was good but he exacted each hit and kick with a precision that let him know a lesser opponent would have long since been crushed. Jhaymes grasped both of Ryo's arms and flung him aside. Ryo fought the urge to get back up and charge Jhaymes. Instead he lay down. "Concede," He called moving as if his ribs were injured. He allowed himself to be helped from the area. Jhaymes turned around and gasped. Before him, resplendent in green and yellow scales was Haku. Now the true battle would begin.

"Thats the dragon from last night?" George gasped as the creature circled Jhaymes. Jhaymes gave up his human form and George sighed. Even though he was larger, he was still leagues smaller than the dragon.

"He will do his best to hurt my brother," Alera sighed as tears left her eyes. "He wants you."

"Does he think to win me by harming the man I love?" George was incredulous.

"Exactly. He will stand to battle through and if he makes it, Haku would have the right to claim you. For consummation of the claiming, they would give you a strong aphrodisiac." Alera's tone was heavy with disgust. She did not lower her voice. Laton and Torcha prowled around them hearing every word she spoke. "They call us feather heads, but I call them barbaric. They have allowed their strength and power to go to their heads."

"You do not know of what you speak," Laton's voice came over them hot with irritation.

"Do I not?" Alera challenged him. "I have watched for the past fifteen hundred years as you force your will upon others."

"I have always only acted in the best interest of those I love,"Laton bellowed and Jhaymes halted as he flew over Haku. They both paused to turn and see what had enraged the dragon king. Jhaymes heart flipped over in his chest to see his twin, tiny in comparison to George let alone Laton and Torcha. She stood her ground her eyes narrowed.

"So will I," Alera vowed. "You kill my brother in his quest to claim his lover and I promise before all present to avenge this wrong."

"Stand down Leri," Jhaymes called over to her. "It's alright, I just have to defeat Haku. Not Laton and Torcha. I am after George, not their crown. I do not have to fight them." Jhaymes explained understanding his sisters fear. She knew there was no way he could defeat Laton and Torcha, he would be killed. Alera looked up at the royal pair of swirling scales for affirmation of her brother's words. Laton smiled as she dipped into a warriors bow rather than a feminine dip.

"Then I offer my apology," Alera straitened. "I meant no insult or injury to either of you."

"Well do I understand your contention child," Torcha shifted for a moment and embraced Alera. "But this is for the best of all involved. Haku needs to learn whom he is dealing with." Torcha whispered the words in Alera's ear before she became a grand dragon once more. George stood by mopping his face with a handkerchief that his father had thankfully left with him. Haku smirked then snapped his teeth at Jhaymes.

"He tried to eat him!" George screamed pointing at Haku.

"To us, Jhaymes is poultry," Laton declared. "You would be dessert, best Jhaymes be quick about this."

Jhaymes knew it was coming. Haku would blast, he could see the beast raring back inhaling deep holding the air in his gullet heating it. Yes, Jhaymes thought, yes, make it hot. Haku watched the bird circling overhead looking for an opportunity to attack. Jhaymes landed his talons scratching the floor and Haku opened his mouth wide. George screamed as Jhaymes was covered in molten flames. Alera turned him away from the battle as he sobbed. Jhaymes heard in his mind Feng's words. "Dragons know of heat and power. They use their flames to their advantage for what can defend against them? It is true that Dragons have flight, but they do not understand the true power of wind. Take their flames and turn it into a weakness. If someone sends you a small bullet, send forth a tank." Jhaymes raised his wings high stirring up the wind and capturing the flames. He spun quickly turning them back upon Haku. Nothing he sent of his own green fire would touch the dragon he knew; so he increased the power of the beasts own flames and sent them back. Haku howled in pain and rage as he tossed about. He landed on the floor scales smoking. He tried to rise to attack Jhaymes again but cried out in pain as his tail was caught in Jhaymes sharp talons.

Haku grimaced and thought to blow more fire. Jhaymes sent it right back not allowing it to touch him by diverting the flow of wind. He took the tail in his clutches and flew about Haku's head wrapping his own tail around his throat like a leash. Jhaymes released the tail and landed in front of Laton breathing heavily and holding his side and his stomach. His arm was bleeding, but he was here. He had made it through. His vision blurred from several knocks to the head and his clothes were smoking. But he had made it through. Laton smiled as he shifted down to a human size. He pried George from Alera's arms and presented him. "Take him, if you can." Jhaymes took a deep breath. He took a step forward and dropped to his knees. His body was so heavy with exhaustion. He stood up again and clamped his hand around George's wrist.

"You," Jhaymes began and George wept anew at his battered love. "You are mine. You have been claimed." Jhaymes drew strength from his elation and joy at having finally reached George's side. He felt as if he had swam for leagues through a sea of scales and fire, but he had made it. Ponchi sprinkled George's hair with the sparkles of her tears as she sang with happiness. George sighed helping Jhaymes to stay upright.

"I am yours." George announced reveling in the embrace of Jhaymes strong arms. Was this it? He wondered as he looked at Jhaymes. Were they married?

"Now for the Phoenix portion of this claiming." Jhaymes said and George gasped at the look of apology in Jhaymes eyes. What was he going to do to him? Jhaymes turned George in his arms until his back was pressed to Jhaymes front. Jhaymes then moved George's hair aside baring the right side of George's neck. "This might sting a little love, I am sorry." Jhaymes whispered and George gasped. Jhaymes began to drag his tongue along the area exposed to him. Behind George's ear and down his neck. Tears stung George's eyes at what seemed to be needles moving over his skin. Jhaymes finished the last stroke of his tongue with a kiss and George fell weakly into his arms. "Forever, you are as I am and I am as you are." Jhaymes said. "If you are happy, so am I. If you weep, my heart will bleed."

George watched as Master Xi walked over. "I, Lord Suzaku, have the honor of standing in as second male for Jhaymes." Master Xi leaned over and moved George's hair aside to see several bold, black slashes on George's skin where Jhaymes tongue had traced them. They stood out like a brand on his neck and were just as permanent. "My true love hath my heart and I have his. By just exchange one for another given. I hold his dear and mine he can not miss; there never was a better bargain driven." Xi paused and looked at Jhaymes. He smiled at his student before he continued. "My true love hath my heart and I have his. His heart in me keeps him and me in one. My heart in him his thoughts and senses guide. He loves my heart for once it was his own; I cherish his because in me it bides. My true love hath my heart and I have his." Xi read the last stroke of Phoenix writing and smiled. He had stood as second male at Jhaymes and Alera's parents wedding. This brought such poignant memories that the elder nearly wept. "Your father would be so proud of you. Defeater of dragons all for love's sake. Kiss him then and all will know that he is yours." George smiled up at Jhaymes and waited. He knew those lips, had craved them. Jhaymes pressed their mouths together their breath lingered and mingled as their tongues touched. It was a short kiss, Jhaymes was pulling away long before George was ready for him to do so.

Zarro prepared to applaud only to have Laton command the attention of the crowd by slamming his large front feet on the floor. "Let it be known on this day that Sir Jhaymes, a knight of the Arcadian Realms, has successfully battled his way through the trial of a dragon claiming. He has shown himself worthy. My queen and myself are proud to call him kin. Should any dare to contest his claim or dishonor his mate they will in so doing be challenging my words and will answer for it." Laton nodded his head to denote he was done speaking and Zarro applauded. Andromache and Nestoir took the stage. He picked up his guitar as she began to sing.

"Now, I will go to see the healers then we will dance." Jhaymes explained as Alera came to help to the medical stand while Dinah, Siobhan and Jerry converged on George to appreciate his new tattoo. "What did Laton mean?" Siobhan asked.

Before George could tell her he did not know. Heaven walked over and embraced him. "I am so pleased for you, Pretty." Heaven seemed to shimmer in her white garments, next to George they appeared to be a set. She looked over to where Jhaymes was laying prone under the ministrations of Lord D. "It was good of Laton to protect you in such a way. He must really care."

"What do you mean?" George wondered watching as Jhaymes' arm was healed.

"What Laton said at the end," Azrial said appearing beside Heaven. "If any one would contest Jhaymes for you then it would not be Jhaymes they would be fighting, but Laton himself. An affront to Laton would be seen as an effort to take the crown and his queen, not just you. It would be certain death, a suicide."

"Oh man," Siobhan laughed. "Wait until our brothers hear about this one."

"I'm married," George said as the meaning of the day's events settled on his heart. He smiled and laughed a little so happy he thought he would not be able to contain it all. He did not have to. Jhaymes, done with his healing, scooped him up from behind and swung him in his arms. Their joyful laughter rang out as Andy finished her song. Alera took the stage with Daphnus as the band played on. "Now we dance," George smiled laying his hand on Jhaymes shoulder.

"Yes love, now we dance." George grinned at Jhaymes words.

Daphnus smiled as he picked up the microphone. Jhaymes held George close in his arms, the music began to play. They swayed slowly as Daphnus sang. "Every endless night has a dawning day," Daphnus smiled when the steps picked up just as he had taught them. George was turned in Jhaymes' arms. "Every darkest sky has a shining ray. And it shines on you. Baby, can't you see? You are the only one who can shine for me." Jhayme picked George up and turned in a wide circle. setting him on his feet as Alera Joined in with Daphnus. "It's a private emotion that fills you tonight. And a silence falls between us, as the shadows steal the light. And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead... Let your private emotion come to me" Jhaymes held George close in his arms while Andy, Nestoir and Rain sang along. "(Come to me, come to me)" Daphnus and Alera echoed, "Come to me."

George felt his eyes fill with tears as he moved over the large cleared floor of the grand ballroom in the Obsidian Palace. Was this really happening? Was he truly married to this wonderful person who loved him beyond his own life? Jhaymes leaned in to lick the drops of moisture from George's cheeks garnering cheers from the watching crowd. Daphnus and Alera continued to sing. "When your soul is tired and your heart is weak...Do you think of love as a one-way street? Well, it runs both ways. Open up your eyes Can't you see me here? How can you deny? (How?)"

Jhaymes rolled his hips into George then slipped his foot in between George's he dipped George low as the singing reached a high crescendo. "Oh, it's a private emotion that fills you tonight. And the silence falls between us as the shadows steal the light. And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead... Let your private emotion come to me(Come to me, come to me)."

Jhaymes spread his wings allowing them to float about as they spun. Dinah caught her breath at the sight of the beautiful man with flaming wings that held her son so tenderly. "Every endless night has a dawning day. Every darkest sky has a shining ray," Jhaymes blazed his wings causing the entire dance floor to glow with emerald brilliance. "It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by...But you can find me here 'til your tears run dry."

"Always," Jhaymes whispered in George's ear continuing the dance that pulled them closer and closer to each other until their bodies looked to be one creature with four legs and shining, flaming wings. "It's a private emotion that fills you tonight. And the silence falls between us, as the shadows steal the light. And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead...Let your private emotion come to me." The entire band of Royale began to harmonize. "Let your private emotion come to me. Let your private emotion come to me. Come to me, come to me." Jhaymes ended the dance holding George off his feet. As he sat him down amidst applause Daphnus handed his microphone to Nestoir while Andy giggled and waved at George. She and Daphnus had worked on this song just weeks before the actual wedding and she was pleased that it had turned out so well.

George nodded his head his face flushed. They had kept the dances simple for him and he was grateful. Andy sat with her children while her husband began to sing. "What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time." Nestoir sighed, every emotion he felt for his wife had been expressed in these beautiful lyrics and he knew anyone truly in love would understand. he could the emotions shining on George and Jhaymes face as they moved before the assembled crowd of friends and family. Jhaymes twirled and dipped George as Nestoir continued. " Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose... And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Jhaymes smiled at the surety of the words. He would never be able to keep his eyes off of George. Keeping eye contact he backed up three measured steps. With their hands together the circled before coming together again. "All of the things that I want to say. Just aren't coming out right," Jhaymes almost laughed as he thought of the beginning of their relationship. "I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here." George laughed as he thought of the same memories. Jhaymes had spent so much time blushing. "Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you."

"I know why," Jhaymes whispered placing a kiss on George's lips. Again the crowd cheered.

"Something about you now I can't quite figure out," Nestoir moved over to his wife and pulled her in close as he continued to sing. " Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right." Andy giggled  
"Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of ...You and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove and It's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"

George reached up to wipe a tear from Jhaymes face as Nestoir finished. "What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive." Nestoir bowed while George and Jhaymes did the same. Laton then lead the guest into the dining was so full of elation he barely touched the feast laid out before him. Jhaymes was content to feed him bits of this and that carefully choosing the best portions. Dee was reminded of their own wedding feast and grinned as Ryo allowed him to feed him as he had then. Ryo assumed a completely helpless role in not even wiping his own lips. Dee smiled and leaned in to lick the sauce from them. Jhaymes laughed at their antics as he placed a carrot into his own mouth and fed George. George blushed but nibbled the treat from Jhaymes' lips. "Him being a bird, do you think you will get all of your meals this way?" Dinah teased her son.

"I wouldn't mind," George laughed at ease with her banter. Even his father laughed. The meal continued with much joy and laughter.

Count D sat with his family watching as the newly wed couple kissed. "Did I not tell you to trust in the wisdom of the ancients?" Count D said to both Ryo and Leon. Ryo offered a chagrined blush while Leon leaned in and nipped D's ear. D laughed softly taking a bottle for Kurayami.

"I thought you were not one to say 'I told you so'," Leon frowned but the love shining in his eyes was enough to take all sting from the words. Count D laughed again then looked at his father. Lord D sipped from a cup then frowned.

"Do not worry about your father," Sofu said when Count D prepared to go to his father's side. "I noted that he was a bit tired after today's activities so I insisted he drink mirandia milk. He will be fine." Count D grimaced.

"I take it mirandia milk is not delicious," Angel said sitting next to Collins he enjoyed the festive atmosphere. Roger and Mimi near enjoying their meal and each other. They would soon be wed, the plans for the wedding were well underway.

"Compared to human Similac, there is little difference." Count D answered then sighed. "The baby drains him. It is good that they will both be nourished." Leon nodded then ate his dinner glad that he was not the one on a diet of baby milk and vegetables.

Jhaymes waited as long as he could. They had danced and eaten and soon more dancing would begin, but... He walked over to Laton and cleared his throat. George stood with his sister speaking to Andromache and Heaven. "You seem a little sleepy," Laton held in a laugh. "If you would like, you may take your mate and depart"

"Thank you," Jhaymes did not even try to hide the heavy relief in his words as he left the dragon king's side. "Sweetheart," George looked over a smile on his face as he faced Jhaymes. "Hydran is waiting to take us to our home."

"Now?" George looked around at the guests, many of which he had not had time to greet.

"Yes," Jhaymes nodded his hands on George's waist. He leaned in to George's back allowing the heat of his body to surround George. "Now."

"Oh..." George smiled his eyes lowering. "Now." Dinah hid a smile behind her hand as her son was lead from the grand ballroom. The moon hung low over Arcadia as Hydran raced across the sky. George felt as if he could reach out and touch it. Instead he placed his arms over Jhaymes' where they were wrapped around him. "We're married."

"You keep saying that," Jhaymes nuzzled the soft skin of George's ear. He gasped as he heard a choked sob. "Sweetheart?"

"I am so..." George could not even think of what he wanted to say.

"I know," Jhaymes said as Hydran landed on the balcony of their bedroom. "I know, because I feel it too." Jhaymes pressed their lips together. Hydran knew that Jhaymes would say his thanks some other time. But right now, he left them alone. George sighed melting into Jhaymes arms. He moved when Jhaymes moved him. The bed was near he knew. Jhaymes took the pin from George's hair and sent Ponchi from the room. She fluttered her good byes and went to investigate her own home that Jhaymes had made for her. George waved after her removing the ties that held the veil over his long hair.

Jhaymes walked over and turned George in his arms. "Make love to me," George whispered bringing his arms up and around Jhaymes neck. Jhaymes kissed George, long and sweet his hands busy on the ties and buttons holding the large jacket closed. He sighed as underneath that was a long shirt. "Angel gift wrapped me," George laughed his own hands busy at the single tie to Jhaymes black jacket. He opened and sighed as he saw that underneath, Jhaymes wore nothing else but a pair of pants. "Well then," George leaned in taking a dusky nipple between his teeth.

Jhaymes gasped bringing his hands up to bury them in George's hair. He would forever be awed by his lover, shy and bold, a combination that left him breathless. George held on with his teeth, not hurting Jhaymes but using his tongue to drive him mad. Jhaymes yanked the shirt over George's head moving his mouth back for a moment, but George was not to be deterred. When his chest was bare to Jhaymes hands he gasped as warmth spread through every fiber of his being. Jhaymes spread his hands over George's back and slid his fingers into the hairs at the back of George's neck. Lifting his face, Jhaymes plastered a kiss his tongue plundering George's willing and open mouth. George met the invasion dueling with Jhaymes and tasting him.

George sighed his hands traveling down to the band of Jhaymes pants. "Wait, not yet. Don't touch me there yet," Jhaymes caught George's hand.

"Yes, now," George said. "We go over this every time," George laughed his fingers curling around and pushing the pants down. "You'll last longer the next time." He promised stroking his fingers tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing. Up and down he moved as Jhaymes lips moved over his own. Jhaymes whimpered, he was close. So close, but not yet. He wanted to savor George, like a long denied treat and yet. "Don't hold back." George whispered nibbling Jhaymes lips. Jhaymes crushed their mouths together as he spilled into George's hand. "Good, now, make love to me." George said again removing his own pants while Jhaymes breathed heavily and doffed the pants that sat around his ankles where George had left them.

George waited, when he was sure he had Jhaymes attention he approached the bed. Jhaymes could not breathe. No, he could, he just had no desire to do anything other than watch the languid stride of George's nude form paraded before him. It was all too much, but he could take it. He wanted more. The visual sensations of pale skin and lush, beyond plump mound of flesh. There was more, long legs and...Jhaymes eyes was drawn back to George's bottom. So beautiful, it was so beautiful. George reached the bed and placed his knee upon it. He bent over slightly to pull the sheets down. He heard what he thought was a sharp intake of breath before Jhaymes wrapped his arms around him. George suppressed a chuckle. "You tease," Jhaymes slid his hands over George's sides.

"Oh?" George asked his eyes wide as he turned his head to look at Jhaymes. How he loved this man. His deep green and black hair seemed to float about his head as the turned George fully around until he could kiss those lips. "I love you."

"Never question it, sweetheart, I love you," Jhaymes confessed his mouth inches from George. "Now come here, let me kiss you."

"You never have to ask," George opened his mouth sending his tongue to caress Jhaymes'. Jhaymes pulled back for air, then dived in again taking George to his back on the bed. He leaned over him enjoying the full contact of the bodies. "You feel so good," George opened his legs to allow for Jhaymes to nestle on top of him.

"Mmm," Was all Jhaymes could manage as he had burrowed his face in the sweetly scented groove of George's neck. He flicked his tongue out tasting George. Jhaymes moved his mouth down to George's chest. George brought his hands up on a sharp inhalation of air. Jhaymes showed no mercy chewing and nibbling, sucking and pinching. George gasped and panted upon the bed clutching Jhaymes to him writhing and panting. "So good, you taste so good. Count D once told me that humans were addictive, he was right." Jhaymes gasped scooting down. He was pushing George's legs further apart.

"Jhaymes," George called his name as Jhaymes mouth began to work over him. Jhaymes sucked him in the flavor of George driving him mad for more.

"Sweetheart, will you turn over?" Jhaymes begged and George rolled over onto his stomach. Jhaymes pulled a pillow and placed it under his hips. "Open your legs a bit." George complied. "Beautiful," Jhaymes moved into position. He opened his mouth to taste the fleshy mound. George shivered. Jhaymes brought his fingers up and trailed one down the center pressing in a bit at the sweetly puckered opening. He licked his finger and wet it before pushing it back.

"Oh, wait, that..." George winced shocked that the finger was hurting him. "Why does that hurt?"

"I don't know," Jhaymes sat up. "It has been a while, maybe I just need to get you wetter." Jhaymes leaned in again licking George deep inside. He straitened his tongue and tried to push it inside of George. "You're so tight now," Jhaymes frowned as George cried out in joy at the movement of his hot, wet tongue in side of him. Jhaymes tried again with his finger, with little success. "Maybe lubrication,"George handed Jhaymes the pot. "Why are you so tight?"

"Aren't I always tight?" George laughed hiding his own worry.

"Well, yeah but..." Jhaymes recalled a time when he had pushed through a similarly tight opening. Lucien had never accepted a man before, it had hurt. "You're like a virgin." Jhaymes said when he managed to get his finger through. "I think I know why," Jhaymes said his finger not losing momentum as he moved it inside of George. "You bathed in Sohki's water this morning. A Kirin can purify a body and make it like new."

"But I bathed in it before, not just in the water, I mean he got into the tub with me," George said wincing a bit as Jhaymes moved his finger in further. "We were together after that and nothing had changed."

"So what was different this time?" Jhaymes wondered leaning in he kissed the skin near his face and brought his hand up to stroke George's hardness.

"I drank it..." George gasped. "I drank the water."

"Oh my," Jhaymes said careful as he pressed his fingers inside. "You're a virgin."

Break

Bikky leaned back in his bed watching as Rain sat with his journal. "New song?"

"Yeah," Rain answered. "But it does not seem like a pop song."

"I'm sure that Daphnus will figure it out and make it work." Bikky said and Rain sighed. "What?"

"Nothing, I just, I don't know if pop music is all I want to do," Rain said. He looked at the mirror on the desk. His face was still pretty. Even with the aging he had done. "Maybe pop music is all I can do."

"Maybe not," Bikky said coming to stand beside him. Reading over Rain's shoulder Bikky smiled. "Those lyrics are cool," Bikky sighed. "Just show them to Daphnus and he will work with them. I'll bet you'll love the music he puts to them. Oh and Rain, tell him that you don't want to do pop music for this song."

"But we are a pop group," Rain sighed nervous as he penned the last phrases.

"What did George say, huh?" Bikky laughed, "It is important not to bore people. Do something different."

"These sure are different," Rain looked again at his lyrics smiling. "Come on, let's go find Daphnus."

"Make sure that if you knock on his door, he is saying 'come in' before you actually do."

"Ah... shut up," Rain lightly punched Bikky in the arm.

Break

"Ooh," George panted wrapping his arms around Jhaymes neck.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Jhaymes asked his hips slowing. George was so tight, it was wonderful and yet he could not help the fear that he was hurting him.

"No, just keep moving slow," Jhaymes nodded at the softly whispered words. "It feels wonderful."

"Slow," Jhaymes nodded pressing his lips to George's. "I can do that." He moved his hips with deliberate intent to pleasure George. Jhaymes brought his hands down between them and wrapped his fingers around the throbbing manhood he had come to know so well. George gasped as his eyes closed. "I think you are close." Jhaymes whispered squeezing and releasing the feel of George pulling him closer to the end of his endurance. He thought he was used to the velvety slide of his love's body. He thought he could handle it, but. "Georgie... Sweetheart..." Jhaymes took George's legs and pulled them high up on his waist driving himself deeper still into his body.

"Yes, Jhaymes! Yes!" George exclaimed as his world dissolved in bright splashes of color. He gripped Jhaymes' shoulders as his body convulsed squeezing his husband in a series of full bodied contractions he feared would be the end of him. He could feel a surge of heat and power and love build as Jhaymes held him tight vocalizing his release deep inside of George's extreme tight sheath. George fell into the blankets Jhaymes arms around him. His breathing would slow, he knew, but his heart. It went too fast but he enjoyed it. Each beat spoke to George like nothing ever had before and the name it spoke was Jhaymes.

"Are you alright?" Jhaymes asked when coherent thought was returned to him.

"Mmm," George wanted to open his eyes but all he could do was nod. He moved his lips on instinct as Jhaymes pressed their mouths together. "Marvelous, luv, truly marvelous." George whispered he gasped hitching his hips as Jhaymes pulled away from his body. "Oh."

"I don't think I have ever felt anything like... well anything I have ever experienced with you." Jhaymes admitted with a small chuckle. "I am sorry I could not warn you about the brand before the wedding." Jhaymes whispered pressing kisses along George's temple.

"It's alright, it only hurt for a moment," George laughed. "Just like when you..." George let the sentence trail off laughing when he could feel Jhaymes response pressing into his hips.

"No, sweetheart, do not tease me so. It is too soon for you," Jhaymes worked hard to suppress his body's needs.

"Says you,"George laughed he shifted on the bed rubbing his body along Jhaymes.

"Oh... don't do that... what you are doing... stop..." Jhaymes tried to grab George's hips to keep him still only to be met with a hand stroking him. "Turn over, and raise your hips." Jhaymes begged to which George smiled and complied. Jhaymes placed several pillowed underneath to help him remain stable and comfortable. Jhaymes leaned down and placed his fingers inside of George. George gasped moaning he clenched the soft sheets in his hands. "Does this hurt you?"

"No," George shook his head he raised his hips higher begging Jhaymes with his body for fulfillment. Jhaymes got to his knees behind George. He was careful as he slipped inside despite George wriggling and urging him on to deeper and faster penetration.

"Your mind is experienced, your body is not," Jhaymes said after a painstakingly slow entrance. "You do not understand the full capabilities of Sohki's water. "Your mind knows the pleasures of the flesh and yet your body no longer does. Give it time to get used to this."

"Okay," George said as this level of penetration did indeed feel a little too much. Jhaymes held on to George's waist guiding himself inside. He closed his eyes groaning at the encasement. "That feels so good," George sighed. Jhaymes nodded and pressed in further. He would love George, he vowed, not just tonight, but forever

Powdered Sugre 49

Business as Usual

Count D had his smile on his face as the customer left the shop. "Please, do take good care of your pet." He intoned in his most friendly voice that bordered on open disdain. He could see it already. The person would break his contract. He had no discipline. D could see it in the nonchalant way he held his cage. He would not adhere to the rigid feeding schedule. D almost cringed as he thought of whatever detective would be assigned to harass him. It always seemed this way. He did his job and someone invariably had to do theirs. He sighed as he felt the time move closer to Kurayami's bottle needs. Aoi would be needing breakfast. It was rare for the shop to receive visitors this early and yet he had felt compelled to let the man in. He only hoped that in the destruction of his own wretched life he would not bring Laila down with him. The cat was one of his favorites

"Seems like we just got back," Christopher complained in his new clothes still stiff from Count D's recent purchasing.

"We have only returned three days ago," Count D affirmed smiling as he thought that George and Jhaymes had not been outside of their home in the days following their joining. Alera had claimed that on the sixth day she would enter and make sure they had enough food. "I thought you would be excited to be attending high school."

"Are you kidding?" Chris' eyes widened as he stared at Count D over the breakfast table. "Catherin's older brother said that freshman get the worst of everything. And you had better not tell the teachers or anyone because then, it gets worse. The whole school will shun you."

"Are you forgetting that you are attending the same school as Bikky and Rain and Kenneth?" Count D smiled encouragingly.

"No, I'm not," Chris slumped his shoulders ignoring the toast that sat in front of him. "But they are Juniors this year, what would they want with a freshman?"

"To ride with you to school," Leon said coming behind his brother. "Ryo is out front with them now ready to go. You want me to go with you?"

"No, I am in high school, I do not need you to hold my hand." Chris was outraged, but secretly glad that Leon had offered. Knowing that Bikky and Rain would be there with him made him feel less terrified of his first day of his higher education.

"Hey squirt," Ryo smiled as he entered the kitchen. "Are you ready? The boys don't want to be late for their first day."

"I'm ready," Chris got to his feet and stood through Count D adjusting his clothes with gentle hands and a proud nod as he hefted his backpack to his shoulder. "And don't call me squirt. I'm in high school now."

"Pardon me," Ryo bowed deeply his eyes twinkling with merriment. "Where do you think you are going?" Ryo asked as T-Chan began to lope after Christopher carrying a lunch box.

"I'm just gonna look out for him," T-Chan grumbled his voice coming out in a series of growls. "This is not like the other one with a lot of little people. This place has a lot of big people, I saw it when we visited. Gotta make sure my kid does not get into any trouble."

"I go too, too," Aoi bounced on her chair sending her spoon clattering to the floor.

"School is no place for pets or nieces," Count D said softly Aoi pouted dropping to her bottom on the chair while Leon got her another spoon and tossed the dropped one into the sink. He loved these morning breakfasts in the kitchen. D was still in his frock, freshly bathed, but not yet dressed for the day. "T-Chan why don't you help me with the little ones until Christopher returns?" T-Chan dropped his lunch then sat on his haunches. He waved a paw after Chris then slumped down leaning his face on his front paws. Leon was almost afraid, but he looked into the lunch box. He snapped the lid closed praying that the mass of dripping meat inside was an animal and not some hapless human the beast had found wandering. Several times he was sure he had heard a burglar in the pet shop over the years he had been living there. Before he could fully rouse himself to check it out, the sounds were gone. The next morning, after such nights, several of the shops more ferocious creatures, including T-Chan, skipped breakfast.

"Try not to think about it," Count D smiled correctly guessing his husbands thoughts as he gave T-Chan his lunch box. The creature blew a sigh then accepted his lunch. "You will return for lunch?" Count D asked after Leon put his badge on and checked his gun before slipping it into his holster.

"I'll try," Leon pressed a kiss to Count D's lips then to Kurayami where he slept blissful in his papa's arms. Leon gave Aoi several loud smacking kisses then waved and headed out. Count D sighed after him content with his life and grateful.

Break

Christopher's eyes widened as he stared at the mass of kids, most taller than he was, crowded around bearing trays. His first three classes of the day had been well enough. Catherine was even in two of them. Her Lapsso Aphsso, Blanca, had grown so much since Count D had taken care of it. She stood next to him bearing her tray of unidentifiable food looking just as terrified. "Ha... Fresh meat!" Chris stumbled at the hand on his back that shoved.

"Yo! Chris, Cathy," Bikky called. He stood to his feet by their usual table with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed on the junior boy that had shoved Chris.

"Oh, hey man, he with you?" Bikky nodded. "Sorry, kid, names Travis, I play football with Bikky." Chris nodded and waved him off as he and Catherine made a dignified dash to the already crowded table. Bikky waved over some friends and they pulled two more tables free and joined them all pulling over the chairs as well.

"You don't have to worry about anyone bothering you for the rest of the year," Julie said. Sitting next to Rain. She was happy that he had not mentioned her odd behavior of the summer. "By the end of the day the entire school will know not to pick at you."

Christopher tried not to show his relief, but he did smile at Bikky and Rain. With a laugh and salute, Rain grinned then munched his fries. "Dude," Jorge burst out after he finished his lunch. "I have been telling myself to keep quiet all morning." Rain looked up wide eyed with confusion. "But I can't help it. I have to say it." Jorge laughed when Jeanne rolled her eyes. "Rain... You got hot!"

"No," Rain shook his head. " I'm fine, really, this coat is made from a light material," Rain said showing how easy his long black coat moved. Underneath he wore a deep green shirt and long black vest. His black pants hung loose with shiny silver chains dangling to his large black boots. His hair hung around his face smoothed down with clear gel to keep it from blowing about.

"That's not what I mean," Jorge shook his head.

"Yes it is," Bikky nodded his eyes narrowed.

Jorge saw the menace on Bikky's face and the worry on Erick and Terry's face. Peter became extremely interested in his straw while Julie and Catherine stared between the boys. "Yeah," Jorge conceded. "I guess it is." Bikky smiled nodding his forgiveness. He would not take so lightly boys hitting on his brother. It would be dealt with swiftly. Jorge got off light because he was a friend. But there had better never be a next time. Rain looked up when he felt Bikky's temperature rise. He blew into his hand and aimed it at his brother, sitting next to him, no one but Bikky noticed the cooling effect it had. Rain grinned then sipped from his ever present thermos. Bikky just chuckled.

Break

Ryo stared at the file Daphnus had handed him on the smuggling Carl Anderson had been doing for the past three years, ever since he had been hired in fact. He had to concentrate. He would not have Dee teasing him about worrying about Lyo. The boy was fine, again he and little Nicklaus were in the same class. The two did well together. He checked his cell phone to make sure he had not missed any calls. Setting the ringer up loud he dropped it back into his pants. "Lyo's fine," Dee said placing both hands on Ryo's shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze.

"They called you?" Ryo smiled at Dee glad that someone knew what was going on with their youngest son.

"No, usually schools only call if something is wrong, right?" Dee sat at his chair with his coffee. He had almost brought it to his lips when he recalled where he was. Precinct coffee always demanded preparation. Okay, he thought, the mouth and thus the tongue were ready, now for the stomach. Dee sighed then sipped, it was not too hot, but the taste. He frowned then looked at the desk. "Ever think of using this stuff for varnish?"

"Why do you think my side of the desk is so shiny?" Ryo joked glad to not be worrying about Lyo. He looked down at the files again. "We're going to have to arrest him." Ryo said shaking his head as Dee got to his feet. "I feel bad, he's been to our house and everything."

"He's a thief, Ryo, and not out of desperation. This man stole from the needy and gave to himself." Dee gave a stern look. "This is no modern day Robin Hood, he is just a low life thief." Ryo nodded grabbing a few extra clips. He was never too sure now. Too many close calls had made sure he had several in each pocket, hidden or otherwise. "Call Daphnus and see if the Arcadian Accountant is available."

"Already on it," Dee looked up from dialing. As he made the call, Ryo went to inform Leon that they were going out.

"Try not to get held up at gunpoint,"Leon laughed. Dee held up his middle finger, placing his other hand on Ryo's back as they left the precinct.

Break

"Open Up Count, we know you're in there!" Count D sat Kurayami in his bassinet while Aoi sat on the floor with her dolls, Pon-Chan and Ten-Chan having fake tea. "Open this door right now!"

"It is customary to wait when asking entry into someone's home," D smiled at the irate man with his fist raised to pound the door again. The man's hair was dark blond slicked back with steel gray eyes. The woman beside him stood in a dark pant suit with her black hair pulled back into a tight braid down her back. Her ice blue eyes sized D up. She had never seen anyone more beautiful up close before. Her daughter had a cd with the pop star Rain on the cover, but she feared that this man was beyond even him. She had also heard that a detective in her very own precinct was beautiful. Yes, she had heard of detective MaClean. "The shop is closed, if you would like a pet, please return during regular business hours."

"Papa tea,"Aoi held up a little cup. "I make like you." Count D looked down where her little doll like face shone up at his smiling brightly. Like him? D smiled tightly at his daughter. Her set had been empty, a porcelain set made by Alera as a birthday present. Did she mean... Had she summoned tea? Not yet three full years of age and already summoning? Count D smiled brighter at Aoi then lifted her in his arms.

"Aren't you brilliant?" He kissed her cheeks causing her to giggle.

"Cut the crap, Count D!" The man, obviously an officer by the badge worn proudly on his belt. "You need to come with us."

"Why don't you come in, and please, mind your tongue around my daughter," Count D stepped aside. "I am D," He nodded as the man and his female partner entered. They looked around, the woman taking notes and sniffing as if suspicious of the very air. "Incense," D informed them. "As I said; I am D, my grandfather owns this shop. I tend it in his absence."

"Then we can assume that it was you who sold a dingo to Mr. Aspers?"The female said.

"Do I not warrant the benefit of your names?" Count D sat down with Aoi in his lap after checking to make sure that Kurayami still slept.

"The only warrant you'll get is for arrest," The male officer growled. "Mr. Aspers was found dead this morning missing, not one, or two, but all of his internal organs, and it appears as if his bones were gnawed on by a wild dog. The neighbors claim he was going around bragging to them about the exotic dog he got from this shop."

"I take it that Mr. Aspers broke the contract and fed Jacki meat," Count D reached into a drawer and pulled out the sheet of paper. He checked the signature, once sloppy, but legible in black ink, was now blood red. "You may check, but it is clear here that we are not responsible for clients who do not adhere to the agreed upon stipulations in the contract detective..."

"Lotham," Detective Lotham gave his name. "This is my partner Detective Akkers, we are now assigned to this jurisdiction. We read up on your case, this place has a strange history, do not think to pull any of your shenanigans. We are ready to deal with you."

"You, both of you," Count D smirked at his continued reference of 'we,' " are more than welcome to peruse the contract. You will find everything in order."

"Alright D," D gasped looking up with a bright smile.

"Daddy!" Aoi clapped her hands scooting from D's lap.

"Hi sugar," Leon cooed at his daughter placing kisses on her cheeks. "Ummm, you taste like papa. Was he kissing you?"

"Papa, yes," Aoi blew a kiss at D.

"Why don't you and your friends go off and find the Honlon," Leon sat her on her small silk clad feet then watched as she ran off with Ten-Chan and Pon-Chan. "Now D," Leon took on his stern voice as he pulled D into his arms. "What did you do?"

"I did business,"Count D said his voice succinct as he peered up at Leon through his lashes. Count D smiled. Leon turned him around and pointed him to the sofa. "Drink your tea," he commanded with a sharp tap to his bottom. "So... Detectives," Leon looked over at Randolph's replacements. "How are you?"

"This seems to be in order," Detective Akkers handed the contract to Leon. "But we will be watching you." She said to D. Lotham slammed the shop door behind them.

"They are amusing," D said smirking over the rim of his tea cup.

"You behave," Leon cautioned sitting beside him.

"Would you like me as much if I did?" Count D's voice took on a sultry tone. He was leaning into Leon's lips when Kurayami began to whimper. "Wet nappy," Count D stood. A look of promise was aimed over his shoulder as he picked up their son.

"I love you no matter what, good or bad," Leon grinned then got up to follow D to the back of the shop. "You Chinese criminal you."

"And don't you forget it," Count D chuckled.

Break

Carl wiped sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his two thousand dollar shirt. His assistant had called to tell him that he had visitors. Royal visitors, with detectives. Carl took a sip of his water coughing as more entered his mouth than he had planned. He was still mopping up his desk when the tapping came at his door. "Y..." Carl coughed on the leftover phlegm in his throat then tried again only managing to croak a little. "Yes, show them in Lisa," Carl straightened his tie. He would look his best no matter what. Carl looked up at Ryo and Dee, followed by Daphnus and... He could not remember his name, but he knew the man to be the Arcadian's accountant.

"Mr. Carl Anderson," Ryo said stepping in front of Dee and Daphnus. "I think you know why we are here," Ryo was calm, knowing that a wrong move would turn this into a volatile situation.

"Don't give me that," Carl steepled his hands in front of his face with his elbows on his desk. "Who are you to sit in judgment of me? I'll bet you take advantage of opportunities as they arise, just like the rest of us."

"I don't steal," Ryo ground out holding on to his calm. Reaching behind him he held on to Dee's arms. Ryo took a moment to pray that Jash could control Daphnus. "I do not harm children, or people too poor to seek proper medical care. You were stealing the money from the organization slated to help those who can not help themselves. I am glad that I have a warrant for your arrest," Ryo pulled out the sheet of paper.

"Don't you touch me, fag!" Carl snarled backing away from Ryo.

"Dee, no!"Ryo caught Dee and yanked him back.

Carl frowned then looked at Daphnus, the man was terrorized by the cool look on the high prince's face. He ceased his movements. "Don't try to tell me that you have those young, nubile bodies at your house and you are not taking advantage of it."

"Mention our sons again and you won't have to worry about Detective Laytner pummeling you," Ryo's voice was deadly. "I'll do it myself."

"Alright, Detective MaClean," Daphnus said softly. "Or would you rather I refer to you by the moniker, your highness, prince of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia, or your lesser titles inherited from your dearly departed mother, the princess. Among them the duke of..." Before Daphnus could continue Ryo sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Good, now we had best be getting on with your American pomp and circumstance."

"What?" Carl asked looking between Daphnus, Ryo and Dee, to Jash and back again.

Daphnus sighed rubbing his temples as if faced with the unbearable hardship of stupidity. "Read him his rights."

"With pleasure," Dee smirked as he began the Miranda Rights.

Break

"Well," Dee announced as he and Ryo pulled up to the small school. "That was a day's work well done."

"Yeah," Ryo got out of the car, his dark blue pants meshing well with his white top and light blue blazer. "Daphnus said that they would do a few concerts to re-raise the money for the hospitals and safe-houses."

"That's great, but hey," Dee frowned. "Won't that mean Rain will be working a lot. I am not sure I like that, what with him being back in school and all."

"Look at you, thinking like a parent," Ryo smiled. He had a family, a great one in fact.

"What are you smiling about?" Dee grumbled hooking Ryo's belt loop before he could enter the school

"Just wondering... You want some Tepin steak for dinner tonight?" Ryo grinned when Dee nodded. "We'll stop by the grocery store on the way home and pick up some fresh meat." Ryo smiled then entered the school. They stood outside the door a smile on their face as they saw Lyo dancing with the teacher and several other children that were late to be picked up. The teacher's long skirt swirled as she danced with them. "He's so cute," Ryo laughed as Lyo shook his entire being.

Dee pushed the door open. "It was a one eyed, one horned, flying, purple, people-eater," Over and over the song went. Ryo tapped his foot to the beat.

"Da-Ryo, Da-Dee," Lyo hopped away from his teacher. "Kindergarten is fun!" He clapped his hands.

"I am glad you like it kid," Dee picked up Lyo giving him a pat on the head.

"Mind if I have a word with you?" Lorri, the teacher, said as she stood beside Ryo and Dee.

"Yes of course, is everything alright?" Ryo asked concerned while the teacher's assistants took over playing with the children.

"Oh, oh no, nothing is wrong," Lorri smiled her tightly curled, jet black hair in braids atop her head. Deep brown eyes lit up with merriment shining from the dark complexion of her skin. "It's just that. I do not think that Lyo belongs in my class." Lorri tried to smile at the shocked expressions on Ryo and Dee's faces. She had garnered the same response from High Prince Nestoir and High Princess Andromache when she had spoken to them about Nicklaus. "It's just that, he can read, and write and count in three different languages. Most of the kids here know sight words and colors and sounds and yeah, they can write their own name, but it is touch and go at best. Your son is amazing."

"He stays with Count D when we have to work after hours," Dee said for Ryo had simply sighed unsure what to say to the flabbergasted woman. "D is Mandarin, so he works with his daughter in his native tongue, Ryo is Japanese, ah, half and he sometimes speaks it. Has he picked up Arcadian?" Dee asked Ryo who nodded. "So that would be four languages," He sighed. "Including English."

"It's not a bad thing, but, if he is getting that kind of education elsewhere, I mean he can come here for the interaction with other children his age, but..." Lorri shrugged. "To further his education, I suggest that you continue to take him to Count D. The only other language I know is French."

"Well my little linguist," Ryo said while strapping Lyo in to his car seat. "Shall we go have ourselves some dinner?"

"Da-Ryo funny," Lyo giggled blowing a kiss at Ryo.

"Yeah," Ryo agreed. "Funny."

Break

Chris sat in his room mulling over the large stack of books he had received in school today when Leon entered. "Hey bro," Leon smiled and stepped over T-Chan who lounged in front of the door. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was cool," Chris puffed out his chest. "Catherine's in a couple of my classes. I have history and math and English and..." Christopher listed off his classes while Leon leaned back. "I also have homework, or had, I mean. D helped." Chris was sheepish as he showed Leon his math. "I mean who gives homework on the first day?" Chris complained.

"Well it sounds like you had fun," Leon nodded.

"Yeah, I even have the same lunch period as Bikky and Rain. Seems odd, though, that Carol is not there."

"Yeah, but College is important." Leon said mussing Chris's hair. "You do plan on going to college, don't you?"

Chris nodded visions of Count D lecturing him for hours on the importance of higher education. He recalled the last lecture that Count D had given him. While grossing Leon out, had bored Chris to tears. In fact, Chris thought back, he had fallen asleep. What had he asked about that time, oh yeah, Chris grinned shaking his head, the baby question."So what did you do today?" Chris asked as he packed his bag.

"Stopped by for lunch and some dummies were trying to arrest D." Leon laughed softly.

"Again?" Chris asked wondering why D had not mentioned it when he first got in. "What'd he do?"

"Business, come on," Leon got to his feet. "Dinner is ready." Chris hopped off the bed. "Whoa, hungry?"

"You bet, oh and bro, the basketball team is having try outs. I need you and D to sign this." Chris showed him the sheet of paper. " D said he would after you agreed."

"Well alright, let me see," Leon looked over the paper. "You have to keep your grades up, not just at their minimum of C. If you get below a B- we may have to cut it out of your schedule." Chris nodded his agreement. Leon gazed at him, sizing his little brother up. He looked so much like Leon did at the age, long, thin and with a mop of unruly blond hair. Big blue eyes and a ready grin, yep Chris definitely looked like his big brother. With a smile, Leon signed his name.

Break

Ryo was afraid. He tried not to show it, but his hand was a little trembly as he signed his name under Dee's. "Quit looking like that!" Rain stomped his foot while Bikky glowered at their parents. "It's just driver's ed."

"Driving, right, you two," Ryo looked again at the paper. "But you're not even sixteen yet," Ryo protested.

"We will be, at least I will," Bikky folded his arms. "This year even."

"Ryo," Rain ignored Bikky. "Don't worry, we will study really hard."

"Ryo worries about his own driving and he's..." Dee paused as Ryo's age was lost to him. No, he remembered, not lost, nonexistent. "Well, he's older, so naturally he is worried about you two behind the wheel."

"So," Bikky piped up while Rain packed away his neatly done homework. "When we do get our licenses, does that mean we get our own cars and later curfews? And maybe weekend privileges?"

"Only if Carol is on break will you drive up to Sunnydale and visit her." Dee said seeing through his son's plans.

"Agreed," Bikky dashed into the kitchen to set up the dinner utensils while Rain served up his tea and the family's lemonade. Dee thought and Ryo smiled as he did not have to point out that Dee had been played.

"But I...he... wait a minute,"Dee turned a glower on the boy then sent a look at Ryo. "Should we let him get away with that kind of devious manipulation?"

"He took on a weaker opponent and came out the winner," Ryo tapped Dee hard on the head with the tips of his fingers. Lyo laughed before scampering into the dining room.

Break

George's eyes closed as his body was swamped with so much heat he feared he would not survive, and yet... he knew he would. He had survived it before. It was too much though, this time he knew he had to stop this, he had to... "Wait, Jhaymes... Ooh, wait... ah..." Jhaymes held George's hips still as he plunged into his body. George lost count of how many times, just in this session he had climaxed, but Jhaymes was relentless. George was amazed that he had not passed out already, was this what it meant to be practically immortal? He couldn't take much more, he knew it. "Jhaymes... wait..." George placed his hands on Jhaymes shoulders only to be met with Jhaymes fingers intertwining with his own and holding his hands above his head.

"Just hold on," Jhaymes said close to George's ear. "Almost there," Jhaymes held George's hands. His hips went faster, deeper, further inside of George. "You are too, I can feel it. You fit me now, me and no one else."

"Only you," George promised crying out as his body was filled with Jhaymes heat his own splashed upon their bellies. George feared that he would have to beg Jhaymes for some rest. He looked up at the sound of gently trickling water. Jhaymes wrung the towel out before wiping it across George's tummy, then cleaning the residual release from his bottom. Once George was clean, Jhaymes cleaned himself. He pulled George into his arms. "Sleep now?" George laughed softly.

"Yeah, I think we scorched the sheets," Jhaymes' chuckle was ruined by a yawn.

"Scorched, but it would have burned me too," George said with a yawn of his own. His eyelids were so heavy.

"Nah, the brand makes you impervious to my flames, mine and Alera's." Jhaymes explained. He kissed the top of George's head. "Go to sleep. We have to go out tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, or they will soon come looking for our bodies." George whispered his face buried in Jhaymes chest.

"If we stay in much longer, when they do find us... we'll still be naked." Jhaymes laughed but George was fast asleep. "My beautiful baby, I love you so much." Jhaymes declared his voice soft as he held George in his arms. "So much."

Break

This wasn't right. Jon walked to the edge of his room. He stared at the wall, then walked to the other side. Not right at all. He went back to the previous wall. It still looked the same, didn't it? He wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that this was not right. He should not be in this fancy hotel room all by himself. No, he needed someone, who was it again? Right, right, not that he could forget, he would never forget. It was not right. George should be with him. Just him. "I love you so much," How often had he heard those words. How often had he ignored them after he decided to leave. "But it's different now," Jon said aloud to the room. "You'll see," He sat on the bed wrapping his arms around his bent knees. "You'll see. How much I love you. I love you so much and I am ready now Georgie, ready to love you right. Ready now," Jon rocked himself back and forth.

It seemed to play over and over in his head. The first time he had cheated on George. He had not even had the grace to lie, but George had forgiven him. The second and third and countless times after, George had always forgiven him. Even after the fights and the insults, George had forgiven him. He cringed away from the memories of George with black eyes and bloody lips, bruises on his body and tears streaming down his face. He forgave him then. Jon nodded to himself. He had to forgive him now. He had to. Then they would be together. "I love you so much." Jon whimpered when his heart constricted. "I need you, I love you so much." Jon shivered. He had to get George back. He had to. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. This world could be sucked into the very pits of hell and he would not care. All that mattered was George. He had to get George back. No matter what.

"You're so beautiful," Jon did not recognize his own voice. "So beautiful, I love you so much." Was that him? Jon wondered. Was that his voice? He could not be sure. "So much..."

Break

"So Rain," Rain frowned when he recognized the voice. For the past few weeks Aaron Novis, a new transfer, had been bugging him. "You know my father works at BMI records right?"

Rain sighed before he nodded. "Yeah, you maybe mentioned it a few dozen times a day since we met." Julie snickered sharing chips from Rain's bag. Since he had been wearing large, goth clothes, she had started goth punk. They were a matched pair now. She liked this style, she could get away with wearing long sleeves all the time now and no one would question it. "What of it?" Rain had fast grown tired of Aaron's supercilious attitude.

Aaron looked around, assured that Bikky was well across the hall chatting with a few other jocks. "I just thought I should let you know that I heard the next single coming out."

"Good for you," Rain nodded sweeping his hair aside so that Aaron would be sure to see his eyes rolling. Rain dropped his hair then went back to looking at Julie. She was so pretty with her curly hair in messy pigtails and black bows.

"What I mean is," Aaron snickered as a bunch of his friends came over. "I listened to it a couple of times and it didn't help. I mean, you tell me," Aaron chuckled. "How does it feel to know that when people hear you they imagine a beautiful woman singing?" Aaron sighed looking at the pretty young man before him wrapped around one of the prettiest girls in school. He was used to being treated as a celebrity, but because of Rain's pop star status and normal lifestyle, he had been quickly overshadowed. As if being related to an exec at BMI was not important. "Then the kicker, when they see you they find out it's true." Aaron went on even though Rain crunched the bag in his hands. Julie gasped having never seen Rain become angry at such meaningless teasing. "Hey guys," Aaron poked one of his friends in the ribs as the rest of his crowd backed away from him. They knew of Bikky's volatile temper and did not want to be mistaken for the one bothering Rain. "I'll bet she wears such large clothes so we won't see her breasts."

"Shut your mouth unless you have something intelligent to say," Bikky said shocking Aaron with how fast he had arrived after seeing his brother surrounded by the pompous snob and his lackeys. "But then I suppose that would mean you would never again speak."

"Oh, is her big brother here to protect her?" Aaron folded his arms staring Bikky down. He would not back down to this little street punk. He had read all about them in the teen magazines. So Bikky thought he was tough. But New York was years ago. He could not continue to ride on his past glory.

"I'm not a girl!" Rain got to his feet frowning at Aaron. "You would do well to shut your mouth. Like my brother said, until you find a way to speak of something worth listening to."

"Are you threatening me? One word to my dad, and you royal assholes will lose your contracts." Aaron offered a smug smile. "He is in every board meeting with the owner."

"I suppose you don't know then," Rain smirked. "Since you want to name drop and make yourself feel important. I suppose I should, for once in my life, stoop to your level." Rain looked skyward as if for divine intervention. "The Owner of BMI is actually related, though he is American, to High Prince Daphnus. I doubt he will drop the contract of one of his best selling acts because some idiot juvenile complained to his daddy about...what exactly? What is your problem?"

"You're my problem you wanky ass lesbian," Aaron yelled. Frowning, he shoved Rain back.

"No Bikky," Erick grabbed Bikky's arm. "We're all here if Rain needs us. This is one on one."

Bikky saw it, he could not believe it, but he saw it. A sickening crunch sounded as Rain's fist made contact with Aaron's nose. "I. Told. You. I. Am. Not. A. Girl!" Aaron looked up at Rain holding his bloody nose.

"Youf, r n so munch troublf," Aaron's words were garbled through the handkerchief he held to his nose.

"Listen," Peter poked his head out from behind Erick. "A while ago, I was in the locker room." Peter's face turned red but he continued. "I hid when I heard the seniors come in with Rain. They already teased me about being gay, I hadn't come out yet, but that's not important." Peter sighed his face redder. " If they knew I was there, they would have hurt me. So... I was there. I saw them feel you up," Peter hung his head when Rain's eyes widened. Peter shook his head, he would not say what he had heard, what they had read in his journal. " He does not have breasts, he's not a girl, and his pants kind of shifted real close you know, hey," Peter frowned when he got several raised brows. "I am gay," Peter said it proudly. "I notice these things. When his pants shifted, it was... Well...That's definitely a boy."

"Whatever," One of Aaron's friends complained. "Looks like a duck, sounds like a duck chances are... Its a duck or in his case, a girl."

"Shut your trap," Bikky grumbled stepping between the boy and Rain when he stepped up to show Rain he was not afraid of him. Rain raised his hands despite his brother holding him back. "The principal is here," Bikky sighed. "We know, Rain is on his way to your office. Aren't you Rain." Rain stomped away. Bikky sighed looking at the principal. "You want to call our dads? Or should I?"

Break

"Hey Dee," Ryo said sighing as he closed the file he was going over. "You remember how you said, schools only call if something is wrong. That was East," Ryo slipped his cell phone in his pocket.

"What did Bikky do?" Dee asked getting to his feet.

"Nothing, Rain punched some rich kid." Ryo answered still amazed that it was true.

"Our Rain?" Dee was not sure he had heard right. "Who'd he punch?"

"Yep, our Rain," Ryo nodded. "Some kid Aaron Novis. Bikky and Rain both told me about him. He picks at Rain every chance he gets. I guess Rain just got fed up with the crap."

"About time," Dee nodded with pride. "Let's go."

"Later, the principal sent him back to class until later. We will discuss this at the PTA meeting tonight." Ryo explained handing Dee the file. "Check this out, see here, the knife wounds are the same as the one from the other victims."

"Looks like this one's human," Dee complained.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "Scum... Can't wait til we arrest em'"

Break

Several parents turned their way. Ryo sighed, so it seemed as if it would start all over again. The first meeting they had attended several weeks ago, when school had first started, had been quick, simple. Now the stares and whispers would begin. Lyo held his hand sipping from his juice box. He clutched a tiny bag of carrots in his hand careful not to drop it. "Ah, detectives," The principal called them over. "So glad you could make it. As it is the first offense of the semester for your boy, and hopefully the last, I will simply detain him after school tomorrow for detention. That will be all. I will be pleased if you could speak to him about restraining his temper."

"Yes," Ryo straightened to his full height. Dee raised his brows. He knew that pose. Ryo was about to get imperial. "If it becomes necessary," Ryo looked pointedly at the other parents. "I will send my children to school with an honor guard of Arcadian soldiers to assure that they are not unduly harassed. Seeing as how this is a public school I had hoped that such measures were not needed. But if the other parents do not see fit to properly train their children, then I see no other course of action." Dee shivered at the chill in Ryo's voice.

"Of course, we all hope that will not be necessary," The principal tried to placate Ryo. "Your highness," He added a bow as an afterthought.

"I am glad we could so easily come to an understanding," Dee muttered with a smirk as he went to sit next to Jeanne and Jorge's mothers. They both smiled at them then settled down with their coffee.

"Now," The principal cleared his throat. "To business, as some of you may know, Homecoming will soon be upon us. This year for a theme we had the junior and senior students gather into teams and submit their ideas. Now we have selected the best ten from the group. If you would all like to peruse them, we can vote on it."

"Who decided that these were the best?" Dee grumbled in Ryo's ear. He took the empty juice box from Lyo. Taking it to the trash he smiled at a parent. The woman had long dark hair braided tightly down her back. She noted his smile and turned away. Her manner was abrupt, cool and disapproving. "Well if you don't like my smile, quit staring at me," Dee quipped.

"I beg your pardon," The lady's cool eyes narrowed as she gazed at Dee. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Whatever, oh, hey!" Dee waved Leon and Count D over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you forget already, detective?" Count D smiled softly tucking his hands into the sleeves of his cheongsam. "Christopher is a freshman this year."

"Right, right, PTA... Loads of fun, come on over," Dee kissed D's cheek and moved aside so that Ryo could do the same. "Where are the tiny tots?"

"My grandparents have them." D answered with a sigh.

Ryo turned questioning eyes on Leon. "Lord D is feeling a little under the weather," Leon raised his brows, Ryo and Dee nodded in understanding. It was common knowledge that Lord D did not handle pregnancy well. "So Sofu and Lady Aurora took their twins and our two on a picnic in Vickie's garden while JJ see's about making him feel better."

"Ah, so he's just puking, no bad danger, like losing..." Ryo breathed a sigh of relief when D shook his head. "Good."

"Can we start?"The irate parent demanded of the principal.

"Detective Akkers, hello," Count D smiled. "I take it your child will be attending school with Christopher." Count D sighed. "How nice." D offered a small smile. Leon grinned, he loved when D did that little smile if his. While it infuriated most who saw it, it turned him on. D's smile turned seductive as he looked at Leon. "You were saying," Count D acknowledged the Principal.

"I was saying that we are going to vote on this years theme for homecoming." The principal said, I have them written on the board here," He swallowed as the group looked at the themes. "Two by Two, with a little drawing of Noah's ark," The principal held up the submission form from the group of students with a sketch of what appeared to be a a fat man and a tugboat with two cats and two dogs. "Oh the places you will go," The principal then held up the Seuss book that had been attached to the submission. Leon laughed recalling the many nights he had read the book to Christopher. As the principal went on Leon thought over the information he had gathered on the family that Ryo had asked about. It was disturbing, they would have a late coffee to discuss matters.

"So, we're voting," Ryo smiled at the principal. The man was taken back by the smile. Ryo was an anomaly of femininity and strength. Masculine power and hypnotic beauty. Pale skin and dark eyes with a slim build that defied his abilities as a strong detective. Akkers watched him as well. So this was the man that she had heard so much about, and that man, that dark Adonis, was his lover. The principal waited while his secretary counted the votes.

"It seems that there is a winner. This years theme is Oh The Places You Will Go," The principal announced. "It will focus on the students very own travels and what they have learned from it. Thank you for your time." As the parents dispersed Leon, D, Ryo and Count D all headed to the diner where they first had tea after they met.

"Well, does this not bring back memories?" Count D smiled as he sipped his highly sweetened tea.

"Yeah," Leon leaned in licking the shell of D's ear. D chuckled softly brushing him away.

"Do contain yourselves," Ryo shook his head. Looking at Lyo who sat beside Dee oblivious while coloring the menu the waitress had given him.

"Oh, so says the man who, even now, has a hand traveling up his leg," Leon looked pointedly at Dee who did not move his hand.

"A polite friend would avert his eyes," Dee grumbled.

"I've never been polite, but... if you don't want the information I have for you...I could just take D home and do naughty things to him all night."

"Naughty?"Dee smirked at Leon who was busy leering at the Count. Two spots of pink dotted Count D's pale cheeks. "Oh my."

"The information, please." Ryo smiled even though his elbow was firmly digging into Dee's side.

"Well," Leon sighed as if he would rather continued teasing D. "We found out that the Summers family has a very interesting history. A while ago, a young girl died in the hospital, of illness, but her cousin, I think her name is listed here as Buffy, was in the room with her at the time. That same cousin went on to become a troubled teen. She started fights, and even burned down her school gym before being expelled. Her mother moved to a small town and enrolled her in another school. Her behavior did not change, the fighting continued, leading to the death of a young unknown woman in the schools library and Buffy being expelled again. The following semester the Principal had to let her back in to the school as all charges had been dropped, but she later started a riot at the graduation and blew up the whole damn school. Surprisingly she then went on to enroll at Sunnydale University."

"Carol goes there, I hope this little trouble maker is not a friend of hers," Ryo mused before urging Leon to go on.

"Well she has another cousin, a Letty, who is locked away in a mental institute raving about the people eaters from the Carpathian mountains. And finally, her older brother was put in prison for abuse of a minor, his own sister, Julie." Leon shook his head. "She was later treated for cuts on her arms and legs, self inflicted."

"Sad child," Dee frowned into his coffee.

"A perfect match for our Rain," Ryo nodded saddened that such a history belonged to the adorable girl they had all come to know and care for.

"Yeah," Dee squeezed his hand, "Perfect."

Break

"Will you hold still?" Bikky frowned over his sketch pad at George. "You look fabulous, now hold still." Rain snickered as George grumbled. He and Jhaymes had been excavated from their home, or rather, their bedroom by Torcha and Dinah yesterday. Apparently they were supposed to be out a week ago, but were allowed extra time owing to the Dragon's admiration of Jhaymes determination.

"I don't get the seclusion," Ryo mused from his seat in the garden watching Lyo put together puzzles. "Dee and I were out the next day."

"Albeit a little limping on your part," Bikky laughed then gasped as George took his hat off and sat it aside. "Put that back!" George stuck his tongue out at Bikky before he replaced the hat

"Jhaymes said the seclusion is part of a Phoenix marriage, the first two weeks are devoted to each other, the classical Love Birds. It is really quite fantastic, he brought me food, made my baths, even dressed me, when I was allowed to wear clothes that is."

"When was that?" Dee asked coming out into the backyard with cold juice, tea and water.

"When he me took on walks outside of the house. It really is lovely," George grew wistful as he thought of the hours they had spent exploring the trees with their low hanging branches full of sweet smelling fruit. Harvest season was soon coming to Arcadia with apples as big as his head ripening and pumpkins sitting like small people on the vine. The days were still warm, but the nights had a cold chill on the wind that made George glad for Jhaymes higher than normal temperature as they had lain close together at nights too exhausted to make love but too in love to be apart.

George blinked at the flash of a camera. "Here Bikky, this would be easier, besides," Rain said showing Bikky the digital photo. "That look on his face, was classic." George looked over his young friends shoulder and gasped. He was sitting with his eyes open, but not seeing the boys in front of him, seeing something gone, but near. His smile was serene and lovely, but he seemed so... George could not put a finger on it. "Beautiful," Rain thought aloud.

"Thanks," Bikky took the photo and clipped it to his sketch pad which was large enough to cover half the table he was working at.

"So can I move now?" George asked bouncing around. Bikky nodded waving him away. "Oh, Ryo, your grandfather showed me a... I'll call it a video, of your wedding."

"There was a video?" Dee looked up. "Why don't we have one?"

"Because it was not a video, the Angel Prince stored it in one of his Orbs." George explained then shook his head. He had asked how the item worked as it expanded to resemble the glass panel of wide screen television. Daphnus had simply said that it was freaky how Angel worked that thing, with a full theatrical shudder. Nestoir informed him that he was lucky that that was all Daphnus had said on the subject. "It was beautiful, the whole ceremony, and your dancing was fantastic. Then I saw Leon and Count D's wedding. It was so different. Why did King Zarro make Lord D and Sofu D relinquish all claims to D? Then there was a much smaller garden party for Lord D and JJ. This place is so confusing."

"Our backyard?" Bikky asked making a few more marks on his drawing of George.

"No, Arcadia,"George answered as Bikky swore then grumbled an apology to Ryo who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm losing the light." Bikky complained looking at the sky as if he could convince the sun to linger.

"Is it that late?" Ryo asked looking up with a sigh. "And me not done with dinner yet," He got up. "Don't worry," Ryo said to Rain. "I do have most of it done and the roast is in the oven, I just have to get the rice and vegetables steamed. The bread dough should be done rising and ready to go in as well."

Just as they finished packing up the backyard the gate opened. A swath of white cloth shimmered in the twilight. Heaven looked around then smiled as her eyes fell on George. "Hello pretty," Heaven said after greeting Ryo and Dee. Lyo, she held in her arms as the gate opened again.

"Hello, hello," Marilyn chortled loudly walking in with his arms wide open. "How is the happy house wife?" Marilyn interposed his body in front of Heaven.

"Normal day in your backyard, after a pleasant afternoon of flowers and conversation, followed by visits from vampires and hybrids." George kissed Heaven's cheek. "I am fine," He answered Marilyn's question. "How is the happy un-dead?"

"Touche," Marilyn doffed his non-existent hat. The rest of the family entered the house and Marilyn sat down keeping George at the table. "I would say fine, I want to say fine, but..."

"But?" George smiled kindly finishing his lemonade unintentionally drawing attention the large diamond that winked on his finger. Even in the dim light it gleamed. Marilyn sighed his shoulders slumping a bit. "What's wrong?"

"I know I should be happy, I mean, the sex is great," Marilyn chuckled. "But when he is with me, it is more like, well, because I am there, not a real desire. You know," Marilyn raised his brows his voice becoming low as he traced his fingers in the designs of the wrought iron table. "I guess I'll fuck you now," Marilyn grouched. "He's sleeping around," Marilyn announced. "He says he hungry then he comes back with blood on his lips and some strangers scent all over him."

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this," George looked in through the window to see Heaven laughing while she helped Ryo get the bread into the oven. "A vampire has to feed. Don't you?"

"Yes, but, he always seems so sensual," Marilyn sighed rubbing his bare arms his black leather vest snug over his pecs. "I want to see myself in your shoes, well not your actual shoes, cause you have..."Marilyn shut his mouth when it seemed as if Heaven glowered at him from inside the house. "They monitor my every move, especially when I will be with you. I am sorry by the way," Marilyn lowered his head. "I almost ruined your wedding."

"No you didn't," George smiled and got to his feet. "Jhaymes faith in me is... Delightful."

"Oh," Marilyn sighed wishing he could say the same. "I think I am in love with him, but Azi, he does not love me."

"Oh, Marilyn," George reached to embrace his friend.

"You smell good," Marilyn shoved George back. "It's making me hungry. I'm gonna go get someone to eat." Marilyn sniffled as he turned himself to smoke and vanished.

"He's going to the penitentiary," Heaven announced as she pulled George into the house. "I told him who, and how long he had to get it done. He had best be back here right after. I hate babysitting when Azrial needs..." Heaven closed her mouth.

"He is having sex with someone else right now and convinced you to bring Marilyn to see me so that Marilyn would not pout down the house." George said moving into the dinning room. "If he is sleeping with Marilyn, why is he sleeping with someone else?" George did not expect an answer having asked the same one about Jon many times. "Never mind."

"Uncle Azi never meant to make Marilyn into a vampire," Heaven broke the news gently. "He only did it after I gave him grief about killing your friend."

"Oh," George sighed. "Right."

"Smile," Rain said when he was done setting the table. "Be beautiful." Rain smiled when George did. "Thanks, happily married people should be, well, happy."

"Oh I am," George's smile widened even further.

"So what's your other half doing now? I mean since you are here and all," Bikky dropped into a chair in the sitting room full of books and a new couch. When Ryo and Dee had redone the kitchen they had attacked the sitting room as well.

"Zarro sent him and Alera on a mission in England. They have Lady Aurora with them this time." George answered and nodded when Ryo offered him a freshly made cup of hot tea. "Thank you," George nodded. "I escaped Arcadian history lessons and the Royale are too busy working on something that is not the last two songs for the album so I have time."

"The Royale are busy?" Ryo said softly tasting his sauce for the meat.

"Yeah, they said something about a bad smell, and... I don't know," George's brow furrowed. "Day, but not what day of the week, but something important about a day being in the palace and tainting a human out here, not in Arcadia. They could not figure out which human, but... What's wrong?"

"Did you say Dae?" Dee asked, Ryo, Rain and Bikky all looked up studying George with acute intensity.

"Uh, yeah, he slipped something to someone, they don't know who," George said he sipped his tea inhaling the aroma. Ryo always made the best tea. "They seemed pretty worried about it, which is why I was glad they sent Jhaymes after... Alu... some man in England."

"Alucard?" Heaven spoke up shushing Lyo who bounced around singing the songs his new teacher had taught him at school. "Did they say Alucard?"

"Yes, that's it," George nodded beaming a smile at Heaven. Her normally rosy cheeks pale. He had felt oddly out of place in the round tower at the Arcadian palace, it felt more like a war meeting than a business meeting. When George had tried to leave, Jhaymes had snaked an arm around his waist keeping him near. "That Prince Daphnus, he sure is fond of his own voice, I mean," George went on not seeing the shocked expression that clouded Heaven's beautiful features. "I was so confused by the time he finished speaking that I would have asked Jhaymes to translate, but then Nestoir began to hand out orders."

"Heaven," Ryo said, his voice soft as he placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Do you know Alucard?"

"I do," Heaven nodded. "I met him about fifty years ago. He is an acquaintance of my father's and a friend on my grand sire."

"Grand sire?" Bikky frowned.

"The vamp that made your father," Dee gasped when Heaven again nodded.

"Maris, is my grand sire, he is also the sire of Lady Aurora, it is why we have such a kinship together and often hunt together, when we slew..." Heaven grew quiet and glanced at Rain. "It was fun. I know that nature in my blood is from him and while I draw upon the powers I detest them." Heaven wept and drops of crimson fell from her amber eyes. "Something great and terrible must be approaching if they have sought out that...that..." Heaven shook her head unable to come up with word that aptly describe the fiend she had feared from the moment she clapped eyes on him.

"Whatever it is, we had best be ready for it," Ryo mused. "So that's why they sent you here, a message without a message. Hard to intercept if the messengers have no clue they are carrying a message in the first place."

"What?" George looked up. His mind reeled with all that had been said. At first he had thought Jhaymes had simply went off to seek out a friend of Andy's seeing as how the princess had clapped with glee when it was mentioned that he would be coming here. Now he wondered if perhaps he should have asked more questions. But they had all seemed so calm in the war tower, then it dawned on him. War tower! They had been planning something and he had known nothing. Even though he had sat through the entire meeting. Afterward, before Jhaymes had left he had made George promise to behave while he was gone.

"You are mated to a knight of Arcadia," Heaven said to George when he seemed on the verge of tears. "A knight who showed remarkable courage and strength, take heart in knowing that his blood would be foul to the beast of which he seeks and he will return to you. The real fear should begin when the creature arrives. Fear for whatever they have called him for." Heaven whimpered then looked up at George. "Tell me, did they mention anyone else?"

"Nestoir himself went to Italy, for someone he called Francis Ra... I do not know the name fully but it sounded... well, not Italian." George thought hard to recall the odd names he had heard.

"Oh my gosh," Heaven gasped aloud. "That... he's... he's older than Nestoir!"

"I don't understand," George panicked. Would he forever be confused by this world he had become involved with.

"The older a vampire becomes, the more powerful he is." Ryo explained for he had sat through one of Rain's questioning sessions with Nestoir. The boy had been fascinated by the pale prince who had married Hight Princess Andromache, and in so doing, had brought about the events that had ultimately saved the world, at the time.

"What is coming?" Ryo thought aloud the timer on the oven signaling that his bread was done.

"I wish I knew," Heaven shook her head fear making her tremble.

Smoke gathered in the room and Marilyn solidified. He laughed as he wiped a hand over his mouth to make sure that he had not left any blood on his face from his feeding. "What's everyone looking so grim for?"

Break

He was near, he could feel it. Jon left his hotel room for the first time days. He could almost smell him. Almost taste him. Yes, Jon thought, with a smile he wiped a thin line a saliva that slithered from between his open, wet lips. Yes, George was near. He was near.  
Powdered Sugre 50

Halloween: Part one

Have a Little FAITH in Me

White blanketed all in front of Rain for a moment and he blinked to clear his vision. "Heaven," George called her over. He blinked as she gazed at him, her eyes were not their clear topaz, but a burning red that bored through him with a power he found both exhilarating and frightening. Her hair, chestnut, and blond, dark brown with highlights of red swirled around her, multi-colored beads clinking softly together. The only color found on her entire person was her hair and now, her eyes. Heaven blinked several times until her eyes returned to their normal shade of brown so light they appeared golden, glowing like jewels in her alabaster face. "I was just thinking , how fond Ryo and Dee must be of their new carpet. You're wearing it thin." He said when he found his voice. Her pacing was driving him mad and making him worry for his love.

"You are frightened," Marilyn sniffed her surprised that her fear came to him in waves.

"You can smell it," Rain frowned over at Marilyn, not done with his anger at his antics on George and Jhaymes' wedding day. "Like an animal."

Marilyn looked at Rain. He wanted to snip at the boy, but held his tongue. He allowed that he did have a right to his anger. "I just wondered what you were so afraid of, that's all." Said Marilyn pointedly not answering Rain's scowl.

"I wish I knew," Heaven's voice sounded far away, as if she was speaking from some time long past. "I do not know of what to hold the most fear. The creature that they bring to our shores, or the reason they need someone of his ilk."

"What does his ilk have to do with anything?" Dee entered the room having stood in the doorway listening to their conversation. Ryo had told him that dinner was ready and to call them all in. "Dinner's up, Heaven, are you eating food today?"

"I will have some," Heaven nodded then looked at Marilyn and sighed. "He will sit with us, like a good boy."Marilyn chaffed at the words, but knew them to be true. He would not disappoint his new... Master. Marilyn swallowed bile at the word. It was the role Azrial would now fill in his life, or unlife, Marilyn was not sure how to classify what he had now. He did sit and enjoyed the company of friends. His mind awash in all that had been said. Who was Alucard anyway? Who was it that terrified the Hybrid beast Heaven?

"Do you mind if I stay here in the guest room until Jhaymes returns?" George was asking as the dishes were put away. "The house is so big and empty. Mum, dad and Siobhan returned to England. Siobhan promised to come visit when she could, but..." George raised his shoulders then let them fall.

"We would be delighted to have you," Ryo hugged George. "Now lets go see them off," Ryo waved as Heaven took Marilyn out to the porch. Ponchi waved from her perch on top of George's head. She had abandoned her chair for her favorite spot. She sat at the top of his head her tiny feet just touching George's forehead. George felt bad for Marilyn. "He does not seem happy," Ryo observed watching as he walked off into the night with Heaven. "But I can not feel too bad for him. No matter how hard I try." Ryo shook his head shutting the door firmly behind him a smile on his face when Ponchi nodded in agreement.

Break

Bikky stood around with his hands in his pocket as the crowds swarmed around, dancing or staring. He saw some points, some stares. He heard many voices in barely disguised whispers. "That's him, that's Rain's brother." "He's in high school you know?" "Carol is dating a high school junior." "He is kind of cute." "Isn't he some sort of royalty?" "Yeah a prince, see, he's wearing a crown." Bikky felt the weight of his circlet press into his forehead while Carol walked to him with her new friends.

"Bikky," She leaned in and kissed his lips. "I am glad your dad's let you come to my homecoming."

"Not a big deal, Rain wanted to come too, but it would have caused a riot here. Not to mention I am your date," Bikky puffed up his chest as he pulled her into his arms.

"I miss you so much," Carol clung to him. "Things are so weird here. I mean, actual witchcraft and..." Carol lowered her head to his ear. "Vampires, and creatures that stalk the campus at night. Some tiny blond and her friends fight them. I saw them one night while I was up studying." Bikky perked up at the news.

"Seriously?"He looked around making sure no one else was listening to their words.

"We can talk more later," Carol promised. "My room mate is going to a friends after the dance, we can be alone."

"We'll be alone for the first time in three weeks and all you want to do is talk" Bikky asked his eyes lowered as his lips lingered over hers. Carol blushed but shook her head.

"The night is long, talking will only take a short while." She met his grin with a coy smile.

"It had better not, you know Dee will be here early tomorrow to take me back home." Bikky complained.

"It must suck not having a drivers license," Bikky looked up at a brawny young man. Though he spoke to Bikky, his eyes lingered on Carol. She tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder and frowned at him. He had asked her out the first week here and yet she had told him that she was already involved. Carol had expected that to be the end of it, but he had continued to bother her claiming that long distance relationships were fated to fail, not to mention they were too young to speak of long term romantic involvements.

"It's not so bad, I mean, my dad does not have to come, I can always call for a limousine, but I like talking with Dee." Bikky smirked to see the young man before him scowl.

"What he means is..." Carol hugged Bikky about the waist her head resting on his chest. "Dee and Ryo want to be sure that I am doing alright, so they will see for themselves."

Bikky winked at Carol as the music started. "Dance with me," He whispered in her ear and lead her to the dance floor. "I do not know how often I can come visit," Bikky whispered in her ear. "We both have school and now there is some... I don't know." Bikky shook his head unaware of the gathering crowd that watched them dance with their heads close together. "Something big is coming and we may all be fighting it, whatever it is." Bikky shook his head. He looked down into Carol's face and saw her worried expression. "Don't I dance like royalty?" He grinned as he dipped her. "Had enough practice with all these balls and weddings. I wish you could have been there to see George and Jhaymes' wedding. Jhaymes kicked serous dragon behind. If I were not so happy for him, I would be seriously offended on behalf of the dragons." Carol laughed then hugged him tight. Oh, how she loved this boy.

"Did he have to fight you?" Carol asked when they were done dancing and made their way to a table on the far wall. She ignored the stares of her classmates as she clung to the younger boy.

"He was supposed to, but he threw Rain at me and then I fell down and hurt my butt."Bikky grinned when she saw through the ruse. "Look, I just couldn't do it." Bikky shook his head. "I mean I understand why they had us actually try to defeat him, but... At the time, I could not fight Jhaymes."

"I know," Carol refrained from saying that he had already told her all this on the phone. Hearing his voice in person was so much better than clutching a phone to her ear. "I missed you so much. Everyone really, but you most of all."

"Well duh," Bikky chuckled his face softened by the tender expression. "We've been together since we were kids."

"You were my first kiss," Carol leaned in pressing her lips to his.

"Your only," Bikky gave her a long look until she nodded. A silent promise as the music began to go faster. "Dance with me." It was not a question. Carol was smiling as she got to her feet. Hand in hand, they headed to the middle of the floor.

Break

Rain stared at Heaven as she paced her brow furrowed. "Heaven," Rain placed a hand on her shoulder while George laced beads through his hair. "You have been pacing for three days now," Rain looked up when the door opened to admit Bikky and Dee. Ryo called a greeting from the kitchen. Marilyn looked up as well. He had no clue if his plan was working. Azrial was not even commenting on the fact that Marilyn had been gone for the past few days.

"George," Marilyn sidled up to him as he tied the last ribbon in place. "he really does not love me," George did not have to ask who. Marilyn had been moping here while he was waiting for his husband to come home. "I mean, how did you do it? You are married to a knight. You love him, he loves you."

"I can't explain it," George looked at his friend. "I wish I could, but the truth is, when it is right, when you know... you just know."George sighed looking at his cell phone. Less than an hour ago Jhaymes had called to speak with him. "You are a wonderful...creature," George stopped himself from calling Marilyn a man.

"You are kind to say so, just before we got here," Marilyn shook his head. "I drained some inmate until he died. Azrial said that if I did not wish to kill my victims that I would have to learn to control that. When I said 'just like you controlled it with me? He just walked away. He never wanted me to live forever with him. He never would have changed me. He would have left me dead. But Heaven..."

"Oh do shut up!"Heaven snapped before he continued. "You seem able to spend an awful lot of time complaining about how horrid you have it. Azrial does not love you. You have known him less than a month. You started as a one night stand. Uncle Azi got hungry and you were easy. It is not George's fault you fell into bed with some strange man you had never even seen before. For all you knew, he could have been a homicidal maniac, in fact, by a loose definition of the word, he is! You were a slut and it got you killed."

"Heaven!" George gasped when Marilyn's eyes filled with blood that dripped down his face.

Heaven dragged a hand through her hair when the creature before her began to weep. "You need to calm down before you stain Ryo's carpet." Marilyn gasped then accepted the handkerchief from Rain.

"If it was so much of nothing... then why do I love him?" Marilyn dropped his head into his hands.

"Uncle Azi can be very charismatic and sensual," Heaven sighed hoping to explain her father's dear friend to Marilyn. "He is intelligent and funny," Heaven laughed a little. "It is easy to love him."

"But you do not love him, not like I do," Marilyn asserted.

"I do not," Heaven nodded the plain truth. "But I do admire and respect him."

"Heaven, who is it exactly that Jhaymes and Alera went to England to fetch?" George interrupted before Marilyn could continue his weeping. "When I spoke to him on the phone he would only talk about how much he missed me and how much he loved me. I asked him who he was with and he said he was doing his job."

"That...fearsome creature," Heaven sighed. "He is known by many names," Heaven said glad of the change of subject though not the chills that went down her spine. "I met him forty, or fifty years ago." George was nonplussed by the evidence of her advanced age despite her appearance. "Father took me to meet him before he went to sleep." Heaven thought back to that tearful farewell as her father had shut himself up in a coffin to be transported and protected by the Hellsing organization. "He said that if I ever needed anything, anything at all that I was to go to him... Alucard. But since that first moment, when he smiled at me, I have feared him. There is something dangerous about him. Something not altogether right in his stare. Cold, and hot all at once. His eyes burn red even when he is not at the epoch of his powers. Usually, at rest, a vampire's eyes go back to their normal color. I know at one point in his life; if he was ever even human, which I highly doubt, by the way," Heaven shook her head. "But I know that his eyes were once green. Not like Rain's," Heaven looked at the young man's whose attention had been spurred from the moment she had began to speak. "He dresses in crimson. Rumor has it that he is so obsessed with the color of blood that he drenches himself in it daily."

"He sounds awesome!" The words left Rain's mouth before he could catch them back. Whenever he questioned Nestoir, the prince would say very little, fearing for his impressionable mind.

"Be wary child," Heaven's words were crisp. "Place your faith not where in the end it will be betrayed."

"You have a low opinion of him," Ryo sat down with a steaming cup of tea. His smile was genuine as the hot porcelain nestled in his hands. The fragrant steam swirled around him. Bikky smiled scooting closer to the foot of the couch. The scent of hot tea would always calm him. It was the scent of Ryo.

Heaven aimed a sheepish smile at Ryo. "Human nature," She shook her head. "Just another part of me."

"Human nature?" Rain asked smiling as Lyo showed him his colored homework page that his teacher had sent home with him.

"We fear what we do not understand, and hate what we fear, it is a vicious cycle and you would think someone of my," Heaven paused and shook her head. "I should be above this."

"So," Marilyn sat next to Heaven. "What is it like to be vampire, human and angel? I mean," Marilyn paused when Ryo and Dee both gasped at the question. "It must be difficult. Humans fear vampires and stake them with every chance they get. Vampires kill humans to survive, and Angels sit above it all. Neither friend to human nor vampire."

"You have it all wrong," Heaven's eyes were far away. Seeing things that were long since forgotten. "Angels are not sitting above it all. Some of them are right here with us. At all times."

"That's not true, it can't be," Rain's words were quiet. "There is no way any one, especially an angel, messenger of mercy, love and hope, could have sat through that." Rain got up and stomped up stairs.

"Forgive him Heaven," Ryo sighed. "This time of year is difficult for him." Heaven nodded her understanding. "Tomorrow is probably going to be hell for us all."

Break

It was early. That was Dee's first thought as the chime in the hall downstairs rang that someone was at their door. "You have got to be kidding me," Dee grumbled rolling further into the curve of Ryo's arms. Ryo was always so soft in the mornings. His firmness lessened by the relaxation of sleep. Ryo sighed pulling his arms tighter around Dee's waist his face burrowed into the firm pectoral muscles. The scent of Dee swamped him and his sleep was sound. "Dragon huh?" Dee leaned down to kiss the top of Ryo's head. "Wake up gorgeous." Dee whispered his lips ruffling the hairs brushing Ryo's forehead.

"Why?" Ryo came to and smiled. "It's our day off." Ryo yawned bringing one of his legs up to wrap around Dee's waist. A sure way to distract him from getting out of bed. "The boys are not going to school today." Ryo sighed. Even though it was Thursday, Ryo had called to arrange to have this day off.

"I know, but..." Before Dee could finish the chime on their door sounded again.

"Oh..." Ryo sat up."Dee," Ryo grumbled almost catching Dee before he could hurry across the room. "I'm naked." Ryo searched for his pants his hands smoothing the blankets and the sheets. "After we were done last night," Ryo blushed. "I put my pajamas on. What if Rain had come in here this morning?"

"Like he has not walked in and saw your butt before," Dee called over his shoulder and ran down the stairs to answer the door before Ryo could get his shirt on. Dee opened the door and stood gaping at Prince Angel. He knew the routine, greet, but don't touch. Dee bowed at the waist before he stepped aside leaving a wide margin for the prince to walk through the door. "What brings you here this early in the morning, your highness?"

"My student, he is strong, but this is a difficult day I think," Though the words were not spoken, in Dee's head, there was a hint of intense sadness. "It lingers on the soul, like a stain that won't go away, no matter how many times you clean the garment."

"Just add a little oxy clean," Ryo said coming down the stairs tying the belt of his robe.

"Your gentleness is a credit to you," Angel's words swirled around Ryo as he went into the kitchen. Ryo peered, but could not glimpse the prince's eyes under their shroud of blond locks. His lips did not move, but his voice was heard easily through the strong telekinesis he used on a daily basis.

"Are you hungry?" Angel smiled his nod slow. He backed up a step when George left his room singing while he headed down the stairs. "George," Ryo called as he headed into the kitchen. "Would you mind setting up for breakfast while I wake Rain?"

"No problem," George smiled softly. "But, do you think you could bring me to the consulate today? Daphnus wants to film a video."

"Your last one for the set?" Dee said yawning widely.

"Yes," George pulled pots from the cabinet and set them on the shelf as well as mixing bowls. He then went searching for ingredients. He smiled as he pulled out the makings for the omelet. He recalled the first breakfast the Ryo had cooked the day he arrived. Ponchi held tight to his hair. She rode it without her seat as he had not attached the clip. Her tinkling signaled that she was singing. Absently, George ran a finger over her hair.

Ryo tapped at Rain's door. "I'm up," Rain answered. Ryo opened the door to find Rain sitting on the window ledge looking out at the backyard. Bikky sat on his bed with Cujo's head in his lap while Slyphe laid across Rain. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know yet," Ryo laughed softly. "Whatever George pulls out."

"Um," Rain nodded. "Ryo, can we go today, to visit her?"

"Of course," Ryo nodded.

"I'm stronger Ryo," Rain smiled softly. "Getting stronger by the day. Prince Angel is here, isn't he. I felt the change in the wind as soon as he stepped on the porch. He is amazing, like a breath of air to a drowning victim. So pure, clear. He fills the house. Watch..." Rain closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he exhaled the air turned pure green. Rain looked out into the hallway. "Look through my wind and see his." Ryo turned around and gasped. His house pulsed with blue light that normal humans would not see. "He fills this place," Rain sighed as his own green air was pushed aside by blue until even his room was filled. "He breathes and refreshes."

"You are getting stronger," Rain heard the words in his head. "It took me longer to overshadow you. Now push back." Rain closed his eyes and inhaled. His entire being tingled Ryo watched amazed as green air surrounded Rain. A perfect match for his eyes. Rain panted, trying his best to command the very blood in his veins. Rain pushed, his room going from blue to aquamarine and finally pure emerald green. "Keep pushing..." Rain heard the words and felt Angel redouble his efforts to overpower him. The room went back to aquamarine.

"You will not," Rain ground out with a heavy expulsion his room went back green, the light of his air filling the hallway and beyond.

"Good," Angel's voice entered the room. " You did well." Rain smiled getting to his feet. He shook the folds of his large black pants. Slyphe licked his hand.

"Come, on, I'm hungry," Rain patted her head scratching lightly behind her ears. Bikky smiled watching him. His brother would not be swallowed by his memories.

"Yeah," Bikky grinned. " Me too."

Break

George sat still while Andy dragged a brush through his hair. "It's so pretty," She lay it over his shoulders. He smiled at the long white garments he had been given to wear. "I think Angel was basing this outfit on some of the things Zarro wears."

"Really," George said with a smile as he had thought the same thing. "Down to the bare feet and all. Why does His Majesty hate shoes so much?"

"They are unnatural," Andy explained as she had heard it from Zarro himself. "He likes to feel the ground he walks upon." Andy adjusted the clip in George's hair careful not to touch his make-up. "Cool idea Daphnus had to film in your house."

"I thought so too," George looked around the airy sitting room with it's plush appointments.

"Alright people," Daphnus called. "I want this done before sunset. It is autumn, so the nights get cold now, very cold." George smiled looking around at the crisp leaves that had turned various shades of gold, orange and red.

"It is odd that I left sunny California twenty minutes ago," George laughed. He heard the music start. "I've got to go," He pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek. George sat at the table where his tea had been sat. Bikky looked up with a sigh. He had tagged along with them as Rain had gone off with Prince Angel for more training after the left flowers at his mothers grave.

"That's right," Daphnus smiled. "Now look directly at the camera and take a sip." George complied. "Now sing."

"Your love, is better than ice cream, better than anything instead I've tried," George sighed. "Your love is better than chocolate, every one here knows how to fall. And it's a long way down," George got to his feet and trailed his hands on the table as the camera followed him. "It's a long way down to the place where we started from." George walked through the house, sitting on his bed he continued to sing. "Your love love is better than ice cream, better than anything in stead I've tried," George laid back spreading his arms wide rubbing his palms over the satin sheets before he sat up and stared seductively at the camera. "Oh, love, better than chocolate..." George got up and walked out to the patio singing. "Do, do, do, do, do do," George sang along with the music giving a silent tour of his abode.

Break

"Welcome back," Zarro clasped Jhaymes arm. "I take it your trip was successful."

"It was," Jhaymes smiled. "Your parcel is awaiting the moon's rise," Jhaymes bowed. "Now I must be off to greet my sweetheart."

"What?" Zarro teased as Jhaymes hurried away. "No debriefing?" Alera shook her head as her brother did not dignify the question with an answer.

"It is not nice to tease him so," Alera chided her king.

"Not nice, no." Said Zarro with a smirk as he shifted to his natural form his large paws thudding on the marble floor. He wandered out to his wife's garden. "But funny."

Break

"It's a long way down to the place where we started from," George sang through the last shots of the video. Daphnus had been pleased with his work thus far only having to stop him once. Daphnus saw Jhaymes and shook his head slightly. Jhaymes waited, when the music began to fade out with George humming the last refrains he walked over and placed his hands on his waist. George's eyes widened and his face lit with a smile. Closing his eyes he leaned back against Jhaymes as Jhaymes wrapped his arms around him. George brought his arms up wrapping them around Jhaymes.

"That's it," Daphnus waved at the cameras telling them to cut the film. "We're done."

"Welcome home, love," George turned in his arms. "Glad to see you are safe."

"I missed you," Jhaymes held tight then frowned. He pushed George from his arm and then ran his hands over his sides.

"Wait... Jhaymes, we are not alone," George laughed softly when Jhaymes frowned. "Jhaymes," George sighed trying to catch the fast moving hands. Jhaymes palmed his bottom. "What are you doing?"

"You have to stop...now," Jhaymes was not smiling.

"Stop what?"George frowned confusion written plainly across his face.

"Stop the dieting, and what not," Jhaymes patted his bum again. "I mean, if you want to maintain your figure, fine, just um stop loosing weight."

"Oh, what?" George frowned again. Bikky sidled over to George and Jhaymes while the crew packed up straitening the house.

"Basically," Bikky snickered as they turned to watch the sun set. "You can do side bends or sit ups, but please don't lose that butt."

"Oh," George turned a becoming shade of red.

"My first inclination is to kick everyone out and lock ourselves away for a few days." Jhaymes said his lips doing a fabulous job of nibbling George's lips. "But that would be rude. The king is having a banquet in honor of our guests. You know, before the war meetings start in the morning."

"Am I to sit in on those as well?" George asked kissing Jhaymes in return.

"No, they will take place in the catacombs of the palace, far from the suns rays."

"Hello," George yelped as a breath was spoken near his ear. "You must be the sweetheart I have heard so much about." George turned slowly knowing instantly that this had to be who had terrified Heaven to such a degree. "I know I should be at the palace but I had to meet the one who inspires such poetry from the lips of the devoted knight. You were right Sir Jhaymes, his skin is as luminous as the rays of the moon."

"Alucard," Jhaymes bowed. "This is Georgie," George bowed to the man in much the same way that Jhaymes did.

"A pleasure," George lowered his eyes unable to withstand the penetrating red gaze.

"Pretty, I came as soon as I could," Heaven dashed to his side keeping him away from Alucard. Her eyes bored into Alucard as she kept George at a safe distance from him.

"Can it be... Heaven?" Alucard doffed his hat. "The last time I saw you, you hid behind your father. A pleasure to see you again."

"Yes," Heaven nodded pushing George behind Jhaymes further away from Alucard.

"What a lovely evening, the moon shines so brightly." George gasped as the figure before him disintegrated into mist. "Makes me want to have a bite to drink."

"He's... He's not human," George whispered taking a large gulp.

"I said that the first time I met him as well." George yelped when the voice of a young woman was heard. "My master," The small blond looked after him fondly. "No, he's not human."

Break

Jhaymes waited until their home was empty before he pulled George into his arms. "I thought..." George began but could say no more as Jhaymes tongue invaded his mouth. George opened to him as always his own tongue dueling. "Mmmm," George broke away almost not recognizing the needful whimper he heard as his own voice.

"I can't wait til later," Jhaymes pulled George's pants to his knees while George's nimble fingers made quick work of the fastenings on Jhaymes pants.

"Me neither, please... if we hurry..." George turned around.

"No lubrication," Jhaymes gasped as he felt the supple flesh of George's bottom.

"Just be gentle," George looked back at Jhaymes his hair falling over him covering his face like a curtain.

"I want you too much," Jhaymes gripped George's hips hard then dropped to his knees. George thought he would spill himself in that moment as a hot tongue probed for entry.

"Jhaymes!" George gripped his knees as he tried his best to maintain his footing.

"Almost there," Jhaymes gasped backing away to suck his own fingers. "I'll be inside in just a moment."

Um hm..." George could not articulate beyond that as Jhaymes tongue traced over the sensitive ridges of his opening before again diving inside of him.

"Soon love," Jhaymes promised as he stroked himself. "Soon."

Break

"Hello friend," Alucard spoke softly. "I see they have brought you as well. I wonder what kind of issue that would call the both of us, 'eh Frankie."

"How many times must I ask you not to call me that?" The suave man spoke, his voice soft. "Your grandfather was never this rude."

"But I am not my grandfather," Alucard smiled baring his fangs. "Police Girl, come, meet an ancient. I am surprised you were willing to make the trip."

"Nestoir is such a nice fellow, when he asked I just could not say no. We have done great things, he and I," The man stood, his clothes black with a small hint of white lace at his cuffs and throat. His boots bore small heels as he was not an overly tall man.

"Comte," Nestoir spoke. "You honor me. I am glad that you are here. Have you met my wife?" Nestoir pulled Andy forward. Andy bowed to the Comte then squealed running head long into Alucard.

"What an interesting way you have of greeting, dear child." Alucard stood as Andy hugged him. "Although I must admit to a certain degree of pleasantness at seeing you again."

"She is lovely," The Comte smiled over at Andy when she separated herself fromAlucard.

"Andromache, this is Le Comte de Saint Germaine," Nestoir introduced Andy. She gathered her lilac and deep purple skirts as she curtsied.

"Please," The Comte smiled. "Call me Francis."

"So, the dinner will start soon,"Heaven said as Jhaymes and George made it to the hall both adjusting their clothes. George's face was flushed and he offered a guilty look at Andy.

"No use denying it," Andy whispered to him. "You had a quickie, didn't you."

"Yes," Marilyn materialized at his elbow. "I can smell it all over you. Hussy." Marilyn teased with a laugh.

"I'm married now," George sniffed. "What I do with my husband is my business."

"As to your question," Daphnus announced with a smile. "We await one more guest. You see for what we are fighting, this ancient beast... we need you, but for his minions, I thought it would help to have a slayer."

"A slayer."Alucard asked turning around. "How interesting." He pulled a small bag from his coat sleeve and popped the top. George stared in horror as Alucard drank from the bag of blood as if it were one of Lyo's juice boxes. "Let me guess, she's about this tall," He held his hand up to his midriff. "Blond and so sweet she would give even my fangs cavities."

"Ha," A voice was heard. Soft yet with a hint of dark sensuality. Alucard turned to meet the dark haired beauty with bright lips and tight leather pants. "You must know Buffy."

"I came across her a while ago," Alucard smiled. "But she called me by a different name." Alucard smiled as if recalling fond memories. "She tried to stake me."

"Yeah, sounds like her." The girl laughed folding her arms. "Well, I'm Faith, nice to meet you."

"Faith," Alucard smiled. "Interesting. Isn't it..." Alucard paused looking at the moon that rose high over the chilled night. The wind howled and he closed his eyes listening to the almost plaintative music and mournful howl of several wolves. "A lovely night?"

Halloween: Part 2

Flowers of Life

Rain stood back watching as Julie perused the many elegant dresses on the rack. "I am glad you decided to buy a dress rather than ask Angel to make it," Rain said as she held up a long white gown with belled sleeves and lace. "He has been driving himself mad with Mimi and Roger's wedding."

"I think he enjoys going mad," Julie laughed then put the dress back, the neckline was rather high. "I have never seen him look happier."

"That's true," Rain nodded holding his breath as she picked up a red dress that looked as if it were made of thin strips of satin and lace. It would be short on her, the straps thinner than spaghetti. Julie looked at the straps, then put the dress back. Rain sighed, he knew that there was no way that Julie would ever willingly show her arms. "Need some help?" Rain asked going over to a deep purple dress. It was sleeveless, with a cinched in waist. Black cords wound through the top in a corset style that would flatter her petite form while showing off her newly budded femininity. Rain then offered her the small jacket with long sleeves. "It will look great on you, try it on." Julie gasped looking at the $485 price tag. "Don't worry about it." Rain pushed the dress into her arms and opened the curtain of the dressing room.

"Must be nice dating royalty," Julie turned at the snide comment and frowned at Aaron Novis. Hadn't the boy learned his lesson the last time Rain punched him out?

"I'm dating Rain, not his crown," Julie shoved past him pulling the curtain behind her.

"I was just thinking of getting that dress for my date," Aaron pulled a roll of bills from his pocket. "Just got to show her that you freaks from Arcadia are not the only ones who can afford luxury." Rain ignored him sipping his floatie that Collins had made for him using strawberry ice cream and orange soda.

"Hey, you have a problem with Arcadia?" Aaron and Rain both looked up, and up at a tall man with wild curly brown hair that fell well below his shoulders. His top hat was ragged around the edges and his biceps were left bare through the tattered vest he wore. Over the front of the vest were many patches proclaiming everything from pro-life to a human in a cage with a panda pointing and staring. What stood out most was the badge that only Rain recognized. It was the badge of an Arcadian knight, underneath it was a silver feather with stripes of blue woven through it. His jeans sported holes the size of baseballs at both knees while the ripped hems covered the entirety of his thick soled boots.

"You...You're Cory Flight," Aaron stared bug eyed at him. "The lead guitar and singer of the Rock band Slash."

"Yeah, that's me," Cory nodded his eyes a brilliant blue that shone through the mass of curls covering his face. "Answer the question, kid." Cory turned up his lip while Rain slurped loudly. He had never met this man before, but they shared a camaraderie that only the realms of Arcadia could bring.

"Uh...uh..." Aaron swallowed loudly while Rain went to tap on the wall beside the curtain.

"Julie, are you coming out?" Rain laughed a little when she squealed.

"No!" Julie stared at her reflection before she began to remove the dress.

"You don't want that one?" Rain asked. Girls would forever confuse him, he had thought she liked the dress.

"Uh..." Aaron was still stammering while Julie slid her foot back into her boots.

"I do like it," Julie came out with the dress held tenderly in her arms. "Which is why you won't be seeing me in it, until homecoming." Julie laughed dancing away from him. She turned to laugh a little as Aaron hung his head.

"I don't have a problem with Arcadia," He finally managed to get out.

"Good, cause both my parents are Arcadian, and my sister," Cory poked a blunt tipped finger into Aaron's chest. "Remember that."

"Doesn't that make you Arcadian?" Julie asked taking Rain's floating and sipping.

"Hey," Rain complained but winked at her with a smile.

"I suppose it does..." Cory smiled at her. "You, Rain," Rain looked over. "Say hi to my sister the next time you see her."

"Will do," Rain laughed then frowned. "Hey, wait a minute, I've never met you before, let alone your sister." Before Rain could complete his sentence, Cory had picked up his purchases and left the store.

"Face it kid. You're never going to get a strait answer out of an Arcadian," A voice said behind Rain.

"Leon!" Rain turned to greet the detective and saw Jill and JJ standing not far behind him.

"Hello," Jill grinned tweaking Rain's nose despite his protests of being too old for that.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rain asked while he carried Julie's dress to the counter where Angel stood ready to ring him up.

"I promised little D that if I could not make it home in time for lunch that we would eat here. At least he knows we would get a healthy meal." Leon explained. "Your dads are supposed to meeting us here... hey guys," Leon waved as Ryo and Dee entered. "We have a case."

"Gonna be late tonight?" Rain asked after a greeting.

"Probably, " Dee nodded. "When you are done with rehearsal, just stay at the consulate, we'll pick you up from there."

"Where's Bikky?"Ryo asked looking around.

"In Angel's office on the phone with Carol. It was too noisy out here," Rain laughed.

"Oh the pain of separation." Dee muttered as he left the boy to go sit with the other detectives. "Behave yourself, and drop by to visit with Lord D." Dee smiled. "He's been feeling a bit off lately. Alicia too."

"Will do, visit the preggers and say hi to a sister I have never met," Rain nodded as he placed a quick kiss to Julie's cheek. "I love Saturday's."

Break

The moon rose luminous in the sky a crimson haze covering it lending a frightful chill. "What a moon, 'eh Frankie?"

"You try to annoy me, don't you?" Francis did not even bother to glance at the red clad figure on the balcony next to him.

"Now why would I do such a thing... to an ancient no less?" Alucard laughed softly his fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Though you are leagues younger, your blood is as old as my own, if not older, you are an original," Francis laughed softly.

"Do I frighten you?" Alucard smirked as the creature next to him vanished on a puff of gray smoke. "I thought not."

"You two, stop playing around," Daphnus said without looking up from his map. "Come over here," He waved them over and stepped aside as Jhaymes and Alera made room for them. "This is a map of LA and it's surrounding areas, here on this map is the corresponding land traps to Arcadia."

"You told me last night that those doors had been closed," Alucard's bright eyes bored into Daphnus.

"Stop tapping my brain, you won't get in," Daphnus said going back to the map. Just to reassert his abilities he pushed hard against Alucard.

"Touché," Alucard acknowledged Daphnus power. "You were saying."

"Just that those doors have been reopened somehow, not by a known source." Nestoir began before Daphnus could go on a spiel. "We tapped you two, because an ancients hand has been shown, we need Faith," The slayer smirked and raised her glass of milk. She would not explain her attachment to milk and cookies, but she smiled softly as she bit down on a batch made by the high princess herself. "For his ghouls and minions. But there is something sinister here, something like a virus that sneaks in, spreads its venom and hides."

"Could be Dae," Andy frowned moving a piece of black marble on the table. "This stinks like him."

"It does, but not just him, there is something fresh mixed in, like a flower among garbage," Daphnus added a white piece,"

"Add this," Francis tossed a blood stone onto the map.

"Mix it with this,"Jhaymes tossed a bright gold piece in the shape of a flame. "I feel a certain hint of heat."

"But not like your silly little feathers," Laton interjected taking the gold piece out. "This is hotter, but not pure, hot and dark. This fire does not give light, it just consumes. It's oily, filthy even."

"Like a dragon, only...demonic,"Torcha leaned on her elbows looking over the map. The war tower should have been crowded with the group, but due to the size of the structure itself as well as Zarro's, and the others ability to change to human form, it was a comfortable area with tea, milk and cookies all around.

"Then try this," Alucard took a pendant from the lapel of his suit. Nestoir studied the coiled dragon figure with it's own tail wrapped around it's throat. On it's back was the emblem of the cross of St. George.

"Societus Draconis," Francis nodded his long black hair covering his pale features.

"Long has your family served," Laton nodded and accepted the clasped hands and bow from Alucard. "Your memory has been tainted, branded a tyrant by fools."

"Perhaps," Alucard's smile was impudent.

"Don't take that tone with me boy," Laton tossed the trump card of age into their discussion. "Your blood may be old, but it still is superseded by my own existence. A rare strain your family has. Remarkable ability to adapt, to take and change the curse. To be born as you are and live with it. You see, no matter how old a creature becomes, the mark it leaves is permanent. But check him... he has no marks, because he was never bitten."

"Just like Heaven," Clarisande mused. "Though the difference in age is terrifying." Clarisande shook her head. "Now, Prince Angel, if you would..." Clarisande waved her hand over the scattered pieces. Angel did not bother to lift his golden head from his perusal of music notes. He waved a hand and his glowing orb rolled along the table absorbing all it came across.

"Master! There you are," Alucard turned as the heavy door was pushed open and Seras poked her head inside. "I looked all over for you, I met this nice man, I mean vampire," Seras blushed as she hurried to Alucard's side. "Azrial, he brought me here."

"He is late," Daphnus complained.

"Sunset," Nestoir frowned at him. "We told you sunset."

"But I had to get someone to eat first," Azrial pouted his sensual lips stained bright red. "Besides, I did a good thing, did I not, bringing this little lost lamb to her shepherd."

"I am no shepherd," Alucard glowered.

"Are you not? Azrial taunted.

"Azi," Francis called to him. "Do not annoy allies, it weakens you, unless you have something useful to say keep your tongue behind your fangs."

"Do listen to Frankie," Alucard resumed his seat. "The ancient have a way of seeing the clearest path to all things."

"Alucard... stop calling me..." Before Francis could complain further the orb began to glow brighter. "An image, what is it, child?" Francis turned to Angel then back to the orb. "What do you see."

"Wait, and soon you will see it as well," Andy said watching as Faith leaned forward. There was something lonesome and solitary about her, something wary and frightened.

"Who's that?" Faith asked looking at the image. " No, wait, I know him. He's a pop star. Boy George, that's him, I think Willow might have had his CD or something. When we were all chumming about she showed me her prize collection, but that was a while ago." Faith looked away as if embarrassed to admit that she recognized the flamboyant man that laughed through an interview. In the image he gazed lovingly at Jon who looked annoyed and away. The image vanished replaced by a similar piece, followed by another and another all variations of the same theme followed by a last image, this one of George showing off his ring in an interview, this time it was Jon who looked longingly at George and George was looking away.

"What has this to do with anything?" Jhaymes demanded frowning at the sinister expression that mingled with covetous lust on Jon's face as he gazed at George.

"Wait and see," Nestoir cautioned. "A seer never speaks in full sentences."

"And an Arcadian always goes in circles," Nestoir looked up to see Leon, Ryo, Dee, JJ and Jill enter the war tower with Agent Miaka. "Don't mean to be late, we just had to work on human cases for the department before we could get away."

"If you are all here, where are the children?" Ryo asked sitting next to Faith, Dee dropped beside him.

"Ever the responsible one, 'eh," Dee said softly his hand traveling Ryo's side.

"They are all helping Lord D, most likely by now he is ready to send them all away," Andy laughed softly. "Count D is playing with the youngest while Rain, Bikky and Christopher are in the garden with him. The last I saw Rain was brushing Lord D's hair because the task was too strenuous. He is only three months along, wait until he expands. It will be hilarious." Before Andy could continue the image in the orb changed. "That's your wedding," she said to Ryo.

"Not the wedding, after, see," Ryo pointed. "There is Cho Da Koen," Ryo said watching as a replay of him standing against the full fledged dragon and coming out the victor. The beast looked back at them then flew off. "What's this about then?" Ryo looked on as the scene vanished leaving behind a mist of gray silk that flowed like hair. Prince Angel frowned looking up the orb vanished.

"What was that?" Dee demanded.

"No, he can not see more," Andy placed a gentle hand on the princes shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Leon asked folding his arms.

"Now," Faith grinned. "Seems to me that we go hunting. If we don't have any legible clues then our best bet is to start killing things. One of them is bound to know something."

"What a nice young girl," Alucard grinned peering at her through the chromatic tint of his sunglasses.

Break

Lord D leaned back his hair gleaming after the thorough brushing it had received. Alicia sat beside him sighing, her feet relaxed after a vigorous rub down. "Boys," Rain, Chris and Bikky looked up as Ryo strolled into the garden. On his hips were double holsters both packing large automatic weapons. "We are going out for a while, hold down the fort." Ryo leaned down to kiss Alicia's cheek. He placed a hand on her tummy to feel the life of their child somersaulting inside of her.

"Why do you decide to make the child dance?" Alicia gave a tired sigh. "It knows your touch."

"Really?" Ryo said with a joyous smile. He could hardly wait to see his and Alicia's child. This child of destiny that was the heir to his and his mother's crown. This child of his blood. "How are you feeling?" Ryo asked dropping to his knees at her side.

"I am doing well actually," Alicia smiled. "You're packing some serious heat," She looked at his guns noting that he had another tucked into the back of his pants with several clips filled with Arcadian ammunition. "Where did you say you were going?"

"I didn't," Ryo smiled getting to his feet. "See you when we get back, boys don't wait up. Get your homework done and we will go home tomorrow, in time to set you up for school the next day."

"Always so responsible," Dee kissed his cheek.

"You were thinking the same thing," Ryo quipped dancing away from Dee's groping hands.

Dee sighed smiling at Ryo and his boys. "Yeah, yeah..."

Break

"No!" Leon's voice carried down the hall halting Ryo and Dee mid-stride. "You are not going on official police business."

"This is Arcadian business and as an Arcadian subject bearing a title it is my duty to stand beside the knights in times of trouble," Count D said calmly pulling his gloves on. "Especially since one of those knights happens to be my spouse and the father of my children. Who else will look after you?" Count D looked at his long nails seeing their glossy black paint and smiling.

"That's what we're for," Dee assured him.

"Would you trust anyone to look after Ryo while you were out on a dangerous mission hunting creatures of the night?" Count D countered. Dee looked at Ryo, then thought about it. He tossed Count D a long look then shook his head letting Leon know that he was on his own.

"What about our children?" Leon asked fishing for anything that would halt Count D's plan to accompany them on this mission.

"They are in the capable hands of an Ancient Kami and his equally capable wife and the Honlon," Count D folded his arms. "Not to mention we are leaving them here in the Arcadian palace, both sleeping soundly as it is quite late. They are remarkably safe detective."

"You have an answer for everything," Leon frowned recalling this infuriating habit of Count D's from the very first day they had met.

"So you two are lovers?" Count D looked over at Faith.

"We are," D nodded pinning his hair back following Leon.

"Those two as well," Faith inclined her head at Ryo and Dee. " That green haired guy... Is he married too?"

"Sir Jhaymes is a knight of the realm and now Dowager prince of the Eastern Fire Dragon court, due to his recent wedding of their newest and youngest prince." D answered with a knowing smile as Faith watched the fine physic of Jhaymes while he strapped his swords onto his back. Jhaymes then knocked on a door in the palace. George poked his head out smiling. His smile dimmed as he saw the heavy artillery of the group surrounding Jhaymes.

"What's all this?" George asked pressing a kiss to Jhaymes lips.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I have to go out tonight," Jhaymes bowed to George. "Love me?" Jhaymes asked winking.

"Need you ask?" George leaned in kissing him again. Jhaymes grinned before he turned away. Leon and Dee waved while Ryo took a small item and handed it to George. "What is this?" George looked down at the jewel.

Ryo sighed finding words difficult at this moment. Prince Angel was so silent, but hearing his voice in his head was an unsettling affair. The Prince was shy, but showed incredible kindness. "Angel, the prince, gave it to me, he said to give it to you. If it turns red... then you can worry. It it does turn red it will chime and wake you if you are asleep."

"He must have noted my worrying the last time," George smiled holding the shiny object in his hand. "Thank you." Ryo nodded again.

"So, where too?"Dee asked Faith.

"This is your town, you tell me," Faith shrugged. "Where does to local evil like to hang out?"

"They don't have a set pattern and they keep themselves well hidden from anything Arcadian," Alucard smiled. "These freaks are rather... interesting."

"Master,"Seras said at his side as always.

"Holy cow!" Dee looked aghast at her weapon that stood taller than her and looked to be three times her weight. "You're carrying that thing?"

"Yes...why?" Seras looked over a grim smile on her face.

"Nothing," Dee backed away palms up he halted as the Royale showed themselves. Andy's sword shone at her her hip it's gleaming presence standing out next to her black leather pants.

"Wow, princess in a corset and leather," Faith grinned. "This place is cool."

"You have no idea," Leon quipped with an arm slung around Count D.

"Let us appreciate this night," Alucard looked out. "Frankie, are you to join us?"

"The King has requested my presence..." Francis frowned when he realized what name he had answered to. "Stop calling me that you cretin." Alucard's laughter was all that greeted the irate ancient.

Break

Ponchi stood on top of the jewel that rested on the stand beside the bed watching as George brushed his freshly washed hair. "Any changes?" He asked. The tiny fairy shook her head sprinkling dust. The dust fell upon the jewel and and it turned bright green. "Does that mean he is healthy?" George asked to which Ponchi jumped up and down her head bobbing with glee. "I am glad, I will try to get some sleep then, I am sure that I will wake up if it chimes." George crawled into bed. He sat up long enough to braid his hair then lay back. In his mind, he saw Jhaymes as he was before he left, loaded down with weapons. What was he going after that it took so many weapons and such a large group.

Ponchi jumped around several times her tinkling a sooting sound to his harrowed thoughts. "You can stop that," George said after a while. "Even with the jewel, I am not able to sleep." Ponchi hopped down and sat on his chest. George knew that if he sat up, the little bit of blue fluff would take a tumble. "I think I will spend the night watching it for any change in color."

Ponchi shook her head whispering words and singing that George could not understand. His eyelids began to get heavy. He felt the little feet tapping as she walked up his torso. Continuing her singing Ponchi shook her head dropping dust over him. Her little hands resting on his cheeks Ponchi leaned in to kiss him. It was the last thing that George remembered.

Break

"Basically," Faith said walking down the dark street that seemed devoid of any life. "When it comes to vamps, you are looking for something abandoned, they will hole up there and bring victims in to drink from. There are also the wealthy vamps who have a lair, sometimes above ground," She smirked. "Those are a little tricky to kill." She looked at the flowing heavy red coat that enveloped the figure of Alucard. "So you say you met Buffy?"

Alucard nodded his grin widening making Faith wonder if he had another expression. "Tell me child, are you truly a rogue slayer?"

"Wouldn't be here if I weren't," Faith shook her head. "All legitimate slayers report to Sunnydale,"

"Sunnydale?" Ryo turned around to study her. "They have a university there," Ryo thought back to his investigation. "Dee, Carol goes there."

"I know," Dee sighed. "We could send an Arc of Draconian support to guard the little missy, until she graduates." Dee suggested to which Ryo nodded. "Now about what we are hunting tonight... What are we hunting tonight?"

"The usual," Andy bounced around with glee. Dee stared as she unsheathed her sword. The weapon itself was amazing, but the fact that the child like princess carried and used to such exceptional degree was as well. As he watched the sword gleamed with lightening crackling along the blade. "Vla... Alucard," Andy shook her head as she recalled his name. "Sorry about that, but can't you sense them?"

"They are shielded by powerful magic, my guess would be to look for an absence of darkness," Alucard looked around the dilapidated wharf at what seemed to be a ghost ship. "That ship would be the obvious hideout for scum, Police Girl."

"Yes master," Seras placed and incendiary round into her gun and hoisted it up. Dee whistled at the determined scowl on her face and the impressive machine. "That one has a remarkable lack of freak activity," Alucard pointed to a ship that stood about two leagues away. It glowed with a golden light that twinkled as if from the crystal encrusted chandeliers. Music swelled around it with the sound of chattering and laughter. "I'll bet we'll find them there,"

"Then maybe we should go say hello," Nestoir smiled showing his fangs. His body began to waver a fade a lingering wisp of smoke trailing over Andy's lips.

"Alright people, this is a simple clean and sweep, leave at least four alive," Andy commanded. "The first one will swear he will tell us nothing, kill him quickly, the second one will try to hold out though he is terrified, kill him as well, not as fast though, the third will swear his bravery above the other two... kill him slowly, the fourth will talk."

"You are getting more and more like your husband," Princess Chimera frowned at Andy who's mischievous grin made one wonder if the plan just spoken was indeed from her. "Let's go!" Chimera set her red leather clad hands ablaze. "Jhaymes, lend flames, Seras, as soon as you are done, join us." Seras nodded. She waited a moment for the small, elite team to rush the shining boat before she fired her weapon. Faith dashed forward alongside the Arcadians her stake at the ready. She had been given a sword, but she would stick with tried and true until proven otherwise. Amidst the blast of the decrepit ship the team surged forth.

Inside the facade of elegant decadence melted away to reveal a mockery of a banquet with several dead and dying humans strewn about the long table and all over the floor. Blood and organs dripped decorating the walls with a macabre fiesta flair. At the interruption, the feasting creatures growled their displeasure. "Filthy maggots should stay in the trash where they belong." Alucard's voice was heard before some of the puddles of blood began to bubble. The creatures began to assemble in battle readiness dingy foam leaking from their gaping mouths. Crimson ringed eyeballs formed in the puddles covering the hemato-splashed windows. "Bwa-ha-ha-ha," His laughter seemed to rock the ship as the blast from several more of Seras cannons exploded three more ships. A mist of red surrounded a ghoul that approached Faith. She gasped to see a white gloved hand penetrate the body shattering it on contact before she could get her stake through it.

"I had it," She complained jumping to kick several ghouls shoving her stake through the heart of one with a quick jab. It turned to dust and she halted as purple streaked lightening lifted several creatures from floor. Following the lightening she saw High Princess Andromache holding the element with one hand while driving her sword though the chest of another. Alucard stood next to Nestoir their guns going off in seemingly all directions. Ryo and Dee stood back to back shooting as well while Leon dashed to shoot the fiends that tried to surround Count D he was a blur of silk clad motion taking the creatures to the ground and holding them while Leon shot them.

Faith took out two more fiends and was surrounded by emerald green flames. "Stand still, I don't want to hurt you," Jhaymes said close to her ear.

"Don't kill them all remember," Faith warned him as fiends beyond her reach went up in smoke screaming.

"The ghouls can tell us nothing, kill them all," Nestoir said reloading his gun laughing a little at Alucard who used his fangs to secure his clip. "We want the actual children, they are waiting hoping to tire us out with these senseless dolts."

"They must be children, no real vampire would ever use such tactics," Alucard said with a sniff as one of his bullets went through five creatures. "Come on out, let's dance," Alucard called hoping the makers of these ghouls would show themselves.

"You're right," Faith gasped her breathing slowing. "Those were easy to kill, like they had no substance to them."

"They don't, I used to keep them as pets," Nestoir admitted sliding his gun in his holster and pulling a gleaming sword.

"My darling has hidden depths," Andy gushed kissing his cheek she pointed the tip of her sword into the ground to lean upon it.

"Not so hidden," Alucard laughed smoothing the brim of his hat. "He has an interesting way of bringing out the best of people's talents. I do believe there is a short story by Poe that was written specifically for him that no one has ever read before as it is in his private collection. Shakespeare as well was not spared his particular brand of coercion."

"Are you going to stand there and talk or will you face me... Son of the dragon?" A low, deep rumbled voice was heard.

"When you show your true self I will," Alucard's laughter had a cold cruel edge that chilled Faith. "Seems to me as if you have left your children as a sacrifice to our blood lust... how quaint."

"The only lust I bear is for my sweetheart," Jhaymes nodded unsheathing his hook swords. Alucard smiled while Nestoir rolled his eyes.

"Bring it," Faith pulled the sword. After watching as Andy sliced whatever came near she wanted to show her skills as well. The children came forth blood pouring from their mouths as if they had been gnawing on some unfortunate humans. "So now, we play cat and mouse," Faith smiled feinting before she sliced a creature in half. Jhaymes matched her skills keeping his swords at her back while she guarded his. "Thanks," Faith breathed remembering a time a small blond had guarded her back. After all the betrayals, would any of them be able to believe her reform now? After meeting the Arcadians, perhaps they would.

"Arcadians..." Leon called pulling Count D to him holding the deadly little hands immobile. "Halt, we are down to five... make that four," he amended when Ryo shot the creature through the heart. The remaining four were herded against the wall as Seras made an appearance near Alucard. She glowered at them all her eyes burning with anger. Slinging her cannon on her back, Seras pulled her hand gun and held it at the ready.

"Now," Alucard smiled before Nestoir or Andy could say a thing. "Why is your master working with Daemion?"

"You will learn nothing here," The female hissed spitting her venom at his boot clad feet.

"Police girl," Alucard's voice was soft. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger. Dust fell the floor as he turned to the other monsters knees wobble.

"Now, you are smarter than your friend, no?" Nestoir asked calm as he stood beside the creature.

"I... I will tell you nothing," The second creature managed to get out.

"Wrong answer, right love?"Nestoir said stepping aside. Before he had completed the action his wife's sword was buried in the creatures chin. It poked out the top of his head and she yanked the blade back taking the entire head with her. With a disgusted sigh Andy shook the sword releasing the smoking skull to bounce off of the next creature. "Perhaps you will tell us..."

"I... Can't." The trembling hunk of bloody male replied. Saying nothing, Nestoir pulled off one of his gloves. He trailed a finger over the exposed section of the creatures skin. It gasped at the burning pain and trail of smoke the single digit left behind. "Ow, okay, ow, I told you I can't..." Nestoir added another finger. "Come on man, I thought you were one of us."

"Step aside Nes," Leon said taking a dagger from Count D's belt.

"Leon, wait," Andy placed a placating hand on Leon's shoulder. "If we hurt him too much, too soon, he may not be able to help us." Andy smiled, "Faith come here a moment, here," Andy handed Faith what appeared to be about ten wooden slivers. "Insert these where you will, but don't kill him yet," The creature began to tremble as she strode forward a glee filled smile on her face. She slide one home in each arm, before moving on to his legs. His wails of agony soon filled the cavernous hold of the desecrated cruise ship. Faith held a pointed tip to her chin as she contemplated the next place to put one when the remaining minion began to struggle against Dee's hold.

"Don't you dare bite me, my blood would kill you fool," Dee knocked the creature over the head and he sagged in seeming defeat. When the weight hit his arms the creature thought Dee had slackened his hold and tried to break away only to have his arm broken. Ryo landed several quick kicks to his midsection and he settled down. As if on cue for the creature to be paying attention again, Faith pushed a mini stake into one of the creatures fingers the next went into his thigh close to his groin, she smiled as she shoved the last one home the stake scraped across his collar bone. The creature screamed before his head fell forward he drooled slimy blood onto the floor.

"He looks insensate," Count D observed.

"Yes," Alucard stepped forward. "He useless to us now," Alucard ripped the creatures head off. They entire group now turned to the creature held in Dee's grasp.

"Please," It stammered shaking his head. "Please, I can not tell you."

"No?" Nestoir turned to smoke and solidified at his side. "Why not?"

"We don't know," The monster admitted. "Our master secludes us from all but our duties, we were supposed to draw you here, that is all we know."

"Draw us... here," Seras gasped.

"Encompassing Heart!" Andy shouted and the room glowed purple just as the ship exploded.

Break

Lord D smiled as his stomach settled. JJ had carried him out to the garden gently massaging his back while he relaxed in the sweet smelling grass. The moon shone down on the lands pristine in it's full glow. "Those flowers, I never saw them on earth before," JJ pointed to the brightly colored blooms that seemed to shift colors in the wind, first purple, then blue, then green going to yellow, orange and read then clear white.

"Yes, they are ever changing the flowers of life," Lord D inhaled the sweet drafts of air the flowers emitted. "And are just as unpredictable."  
Powdered Sugre 52

Halloween: 3

Double Blind

Warmth hitting his face awakened George to the brightness of another day. He could feel light tapping on his chest. He knew what it was, just as he knew the heaviness that purred at his side. Tap, tap, tap, back and forth minuscule feet paced. "Ponchi..."George raised a hand to halt the little Fairy. "The jewel!" George sat up his eyes wide as he searched out the small clear prism on his nightstand. "Oh... no," George gasped as he stared at the jewel. "It's not clear anymore... Oh... Jhaymes,"George began to weep. Ponchi shook her head wiping her arm across his face. "What? Are you telling me not to worry?" Ponchi nodded her entire body tinkling with the effervescent enthusiasm that George always admired. "But the jewel is purple," George pointed. "He said that if it turned..." George's words slowed and his cheeks tinted. "Red, he said to worry if the jewel turned red. But... What does this mean?" Ponchi shrugged her shoulders. George threw the covers off careful not to knock her aside. "I have to find Prince Angel," George put his slippers on. At the door he grabbed his robe. Ponchi tried to pull his hair to hold him back, but her slight weight left her clinging as he rushed from the room bearing the purple jewel.

Break

A low moan sounded and Ryo sat up, a hand to his head, as he blinked his eyes open. "Dee?" Ryo would know the lap he had been resting in anywhere. "Please tell me we did not blow up."

"I don't think we did," Dee sighed his fingers flexing to release the stiffness. "But... I think we might have." He looked around at the surrounding area. "Hey Leon, Little D and..." Dee paused as he saw Alucard sitting with Seras at his side.

"I take it we are all alive," Ryo looked to the Royale and paused when he saw Andy leaned over laying in Nestoir's lap. Chimera sat beside her with her small hands in her lap. His eyes again went to Seras and Alucard. "For the most part. "

"Touché," Alucard tipped the brim of his wide, red hat. "It feels... odd in here," Alucard looked around. "Warm and soft, but it smells nice."

"Yeah," Faith sighed leaning back. "Like a warm," Faith paused not wanting to admit to what she was thinking. What was it about these people that made such odd thoughts swarm in her head.

"Like a hug," Chimera offered a rueful grin with her words. "When Andy hugs you, it surrounds you like a cloud of love. Right before the ship blew, she encased us. It is not like Angel's orb, it is more like... I can't really explain it. Her love, it surrounds and protects."

"Love?" Faith smirked. "I hardly know her. You're saying she loves me?"

"Yep, The lady Andromache is one tough nut to crack," Chimera snickered. "She loves those who don't even love themselves." Chimera looked over to the sleeping high princess.

"No ones that gullible," Faith said looking at the dark skinned young woman.

"Well, enjoy this hug," Nestoir was heard from. He trailed a hand over his sleeping wife's brow. "Because we can't get out of here until she wakes up."

"We have information needful to your king," Alucard interjected. "Perhaps it would be in the best interest of all involved if you woke her sooner."

"I don't think so, I mean," Nestoir stopped and smiled. "It is almost noon and some of us don't have a natural tan." Nestoir looked at Seras who gasped at the thought of sunshine. "Best we wait this one out."

"I hope sweetheart is not worrying," Jhaymes thought aloud and accepted the summoned cup of tea from Count D. "Can you summon anything other than tea? I would really love some buttered toast."

"I suppose, I can try to call forth a nice brunch for all of us," Count D leaned against Leon. Faith sighed and relaxed against a purple prism wall wondering how long they would be inside this elaborate embrace.

Break

George walked briskly down the hall his eyes scanning for anyone that would help him. He tripped over Rain. "Whoa!" Rain held out a hand to steady them all. "You're not recording today, none of us are," Rain laughed a little as he picked up his journal that he had dropped. Rain paused as he stared at George. "What's wrong?"

"This," George held up the jewel. "I don't know what it means."

"Where did you get that?" Rain asked looking at the pretty stone that George held in the palm of his hand. "Ryo, well Prince Angel gave it to him for me. He said that if it turns red that I should worry, but it turned purple. What does purple mean?"

"I don't know," Rain would have said more but the prince in question walked down the very hall they were standing in. Angel was engrossed in making lights in his orb as if he were speaking with someone.

"Your Highness!"

"George wait!"Rain called just as George placed his hand lightly on Angel's shoulder. George gasped, crying out in pain as his body made violent contact with the wall. George cringed from the fist that was raised. Rain caught Prince Angel's arm before he could smash it against George's head. Though it took more strength than Rain would have deemed necessary, he pushed the prince's hand down. "Your highness please, he, we, meant no offense." Rain bowed stepping aside, but keeping George safely behind him.

"Surely I did not," George bowed as well. "I just wondered if you... If you would tell me what this means." George held up the jewel. Angel looked down his golden hair falling over his face as his eyes fell on the stone. Prince Angel began to move his hands in a series of gestures. "I do not understand." George shook his head. He tried to lower his head to peer at the royale before him.

"He said that it is not red," Rain translated the sign language. Prince Angel smiled shyly at Rain then continued to move his hands. "To worry is red, red is injured, to weep is black, black is dead. Purple is the color of high royalty. The color of Andromache. I know he is more than safe. Please, rest now and do not worry until it turns red...and," Rain blushed as Angel beat a hasty retreat after a series of speedy hand movements. "Put some pants on."

George gasped looking down his cheeks flushed bright. He was wearing nothing more than his robe, slippers and one of Jhaymes t-shirts which barely covered his thighs. "Oh no," George pulled the robe closed while Rain laughed. "I'm going to go take a bath and have something to eat."

"Ha, good idea," Rain patted his shoulder. "Wait a minute," Rain caught George's hand and reached up to the tiny butterfly in his hair. "Come here a sec Ponchi." Ponchi fluttered down from George's head to land on the palm of Rain's hand. Rain leaned in close to her, looking at her eyes. A brilliant blue that he had sen recently on a much larger scale. "Cory says hi." Ponchi bounced up and down happily his hand was soon covered with sparkling blue dust. "How come your brother is so big and you are the size of a bug?" Ponchi bounced around several times. "You know what," Rain reached up to place her back on George's head after several moments of her tinkling. "Never mind. Actually, I was on my way to see him now. He arranged to meet with me through Daphnus." Ponchi waved as George went back to his room. Rain was shaking his head as he entered the studio. Lyo sat on Bikky's lap clapping along while Daphnus played. The merry sounds of the piano were nearly drowned out by Kenneth's clear voice singing his rendition of a Disney tune.

"Come on Rain, join in," Alera called from her perch near Daphnus. Rain was about to comment on the morning's activities, but paused at a warning look from Bikky. Seeing the happy smile on Lyo's face he smiled and began to sing along.

Break

"How is she?" Count D asked placing a hand on Andy's forehead. "If she is injured, perhaps I could," Count D paused when Nestoir shook his head.

"She is warm, yes, but not injured. Physically anyway." Nestoir leaned down to kiss his wife's still lips. "She is merely over extended. Once her body adjusts, she will awaken and let us out."

"I still don't see why she sucked us all up in her heart like that," Faith grumbled.

"Would you have rather blown up?" Seras looked over from where she sat near Alucard, her skin pale with hunger, red eyes blazed with annoyance. "Since we have been in here, you have decided that the best thing you could do is complain that the high princess saved your life."

"I'm not complaining, watch it before my stake slips." Faith pulled out her sharpened wooden weapon.

"I would not advise that," Alucard's voice rose from his recline against the hardened purple wall. With his arms folded over his chest and his head lowered he appeared to be asleep. Faith gasped at the wildly circling eyeball that appeared at the top of his hat.

Jhaymes sighed rolling his eyes. "Enough of this. We are all just a little bit cranky. What we should be doing while we wait is to try to figure out the extent of Dae's treachery. Or did any of you forget that we just escaped a trap?"

"The birds right," Chimera laughed softly. "We walked right in like lambs to slaughter." Chimera tossed her golden hair aside she looked at the gold ring glinting on her small finger. "My husband would not like it if I were dead.

"That's putting it mildly," Nestoir grinned. "This entire half of America would burn in the flames of his angry retribution."

"Wait, Prince Kronos is your husband?" Faith looked over at the tiny blond. She had not paid much attention to the small princess preferring to do her job and get gone. She was not here to make friends.

"Did the matching flames not give it away?" Chimera snickered, "Now on to the problem at hand. Dae, great shock here, hope everyone is sitting," Chimera paused to look around at the group. "Dae outmaneuvered us."

"No he didn't," Dee said tossing his phone aside when he realized he could get no reception. "If he did, we would not be alive."

"That is true," Ryo sighed. "But it took us too long to get it. So while we sit we have to think about what we know."

"My sweetheart was shown to us," Jhaymes frowned thinking back to the last conference in the war tower. "Why?"

"His former lover seems to be obsessed with him," Alucard sighed. "A human penchant. He tossed the lovely aside, now he sees some one else with him and wants him back. I should eat him."

"I thought you only drained the blood out, not eat..." Faith ceased speaking at the wide grin Alucard displayed.

"My sweetheart has a gentle heart,"Jhaymes shook his head. "Any harm that comes to the man he will see as his fault."

"How is it his fault if I get a little..."Alucard began but was interrupted by Jhaymes.

"Trust me," Jhaymes sighed. "Azrial killed his friend and he wept like he did it."

"I think it is more than obsession, he looked deranged," Faith narrowed her eyes as she recalled the images. The more George looked away from him, the more he salivated. He will try to get him. Soon."

"I will kill him does he even think to touch him," Jhaymes vowed. His hands slid over his swords. "But what does the one have to do with the other?"

Count D stretched out his legs where he had cuddled up for an after brunch nap in Leon's lap. "Sir Alucard mentioned an ancient, or more rather, an original, like himself. Laton and Ryo sensed a dragon. Perhaps it is a very old dragon."

"Laton and Torcha are among the oldest of their kind. They would know," Dee shook his head as he spoke. "It's all in the annals, Princess Clarisande showed me while I was preparing to marry Ryo... again." Dee chuckled. "You should read it, The Legacy of Light, in The White Lion Book two. I think it will be mass produced next year."

"I'll look for it,"Count D smiled and nodded. "Sir Alucard, Do you have an idea as to who the original is?"

"His blood does have a familiar reek to it." Alucard nodded finally sitting up as if interested in his surroundings. "I can not place it exactly, but no matter. It will be fun to do battle with a worthy opponent again."

"And somehow," Chimera interjected, "Dae fits into this."

"He's touched," The soft voice was raspy with sleepiness.

"My lady, we know your husband is a little odd, but I never thought you would agree so openly," Leon laughed to hide his relief as she opened her eyes no longer brown but glowing faintly silver.

"How do you feel?" Nestoir helped her to sit up.

"Good, kind of squishy, like I just hugged all of you," Andy giggled. "Oh, yes, I meant to say that right before the vampire exploded I saw something. Jon is touched."

"Touched?" Jhaymes scooted over to her side. "Like the man who became an incubus?"

"No, Jon is still human, I could not get a full grasp of his malignancy, I wish Clarisande were there. She would know."

"Then perhaps we ought to get to the palace and see what the witch princess has for us," Alucard got to his feet holding a hand out to Andromache.

"Yes," She took his hand. "Perhaps we should."

"Wait," Faith stood her eyes wide as it all seemed to make sense to her. She blinked several times as the world lost focus and she was soon standing in the charred remains of the desecrated boat yard. "It's a double blind. Put one person in a room with many mirrors and try to guess the real one. Even if you get the right one, you are outnumbered by the people hiding behind the mirrors."

"But master," Seras asked gaining his attention. "Does this Dae person think he got us?"

"The head," Nestoir grinned his incisors showing long and gleaming in the night. "So he should be playing right into our hands. While he attacks them, we will come up from behind."

"Sounds fun," Ryo walked over to where they had left their vehicles. He opened the trunk of their work sedan and pulled out a large bag. "She's ready." Dee laughed as he lovingly stroked the heavy black canvas.

"Yep, my baby is an odd man," Dee's voice was full of love. "So whatever this is, will be at the palace thinking that they are grief ridden and helpless? He should have learned the last time he tried this tactic and put a price on Sofu D's head."

"Dae never learns, I think he has a disability," Andy nodded clicking her wrist together. Faith whistled as her clothes changed to reveal silver armor that looked lightweight. The metal skirt fell to her thighs, while the cropped top seemed molded to her figure. Knee high boots gleamed as if polished minutes before she had donned them. Panels of purple satin wrapped her waist and kept her hair off her face.

"I was thinking severe mental retardation," Nestoir chuckled his black suit of armor a near match for his wife in it's light weight and intricate design of plates. Where hers left midriff bare, his was a full coverage suit. "Ryo, Dee, Faith, Leon and Count D. I want you to drive to the consulate. Call in a terrorist bomb threat, but keep the authorities back."

"Faith go with them," Chimera said her suit of golden armor making Faith squint to look at her in the light from Andromache's eyes. "Seras, you're coming with us, we will leave Vlad... I mean, your Master Alucard and Nestoir to get where they need to be on their own." Nestoir grinned and Alucard tipped his hat before they both melted into the darkness around them. "Oh and please, show no mercy." Chimera's smile was chilled while she rubbed her ruby studded bracelets together. "Ah," Chimera grinned at the unicorn that came to a thundering halt at her side. "Penthesilea, Carious," Chimera nodded to the horned Pegasus that Andromache mounted pulling Seras behind her. "Let's go!"

Break

Rain sat his folder down and looked up at Cory with a smile on his face. He and Daphnus had looked over the last set of lyrics that Rain had turned in. Together they had made the music and Rain was excited to begin working on the song."I added a few lyrics here and there," Cory pointed to the pages. "But a duet with us would be cool."

"Isn't my voice too... girly for your kind of music?" Rain blushed thinking back over what Aaron Novis had said. He could not fault the boy for telling the truth. Even though his voice had changed, there was little difference.

"Your voice is perfect. It's why I brought it up to him about letting you join our band completely," Cory grinned. "But his highness likes having you with X' Ta-C."

"I said it was his choice," Daphnus cuffed Cory. He laughed then looked up smiling as a fully dressed George entered the room with Ponchi riding on the brim of his hat.

"Hey sis," Cory placed a kiss on his finger tips and Rain watched in amazement as a trail of blue light left his fingers and landed on the tiny fairy. Ponchi tinkled loudly to which Cory laughed as if he understood her words. "Yeah, I told you that when you signed the contract." Cory said after a moment leaving the occupants of the room staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, but..." Rain sighed when he realized that George was now staring at the jewel again. George looked down at the jewel in his hand noting its clear appearance. He smiled knowing that wherever Jhaymes was, he was safe and unharmed.

Break

Dee pulled up to the consulate and stared in horror at the scene before him. There were no sirens, no gun shots, nothing. No one was there. It looked perfectly at peace. "I don't get it," Leon walked up to the door and pushed it in. He was met with the night clerk. "Sir, hello, how may I help you?" The young man looked up with a smile. "It is after hours, so all exits are closed, but I can open a direct link to the palace if you need to pick up your boys."

"You're not under attack?" Dee asked looking around at the sleepy looking crew that went around cleaning and polishing.

"Sir, is everything okay?" The night attendant asked looking confused.

"Yes everything is fine, we have been... Oh, man, just open the door," Faith groused tossing her hair aside. The attendant nodded with a smile on his face he pushed a series of buttons and a door opened. Ryo looked inside a frown on his face. "What is it?" Faith asked when he sighed and dropped his weapon.

"Nothing,"Ryo looked inside. "Things are peaceful here too."

"So what is Dae up to?" Andy asked confused a quick click of her wrists and she was back in her leather and corset. She landed Carious on the balcony and stepped inside.

"I don't know,"Seras looked around sending her weapon to rest on her back. "But whatever it is, my master is more than a match for it."

"Your devotion to him is adorable," Seras gasped as Azrial materialized at her side. "Or could it be those large red eyes of yours?"

"You're not looking at her eyes," Marilyn complained stomping down the hall. "Don't worry, oh mighty warden, I mean, Master." Marilyn grumbled tossing his hair aside with a petulant twist of his hand. "I am just going to the studio. George wrote a song for me. I am going to rehearse. Flirt all you like."

"I will," Azrial waved after him, he turned to see that Seras was following after Andy and Chimera down the hall that spread out peacefully before them.

"Master is going to be disappointed, there is no one here to fight." Seras sighed watching Andy click her wrists again appearing in a jean mini skirt and deep purple top.

"Might as well work on the release concert," Andy yawned. "We have to make up the money that horrid man wasted. Even after we sold most of his assets it still did not replace the millions he squandered over the years."

"Why not sell all of his crap?" Faith asked as the walked into the studio. Faith paused at the sound of Rain vocalizing with Kenneth while Daphnus played.

"His wife and child would have nothing if we did," Andy smiled. "Not their fault that he was a criminal. Besides, we can make the losses easy."

"Too damn nice, all of you." Faith sat near a window looking out at the lands unfolding before her in fields of trim grass and fragrant flowers.

"You get used to it," Faith looked up at the tall blond that sat beside her. "I'm Marilyn."

"Hey," Faith looked him over. "You're a vampire." Faith said after a moment.

"Yeah, purely an accident I assure you," Marilyn sighed sitting aside the lyrics to the song that George had given him.

"An accidental vampire," Faith laughed. "I haven't heard that one before. I heard of a tormented one in love with a slayer, sick, that was one messed up relationship if I ever heard of one." Faith snickered then paused when Rain ceased singing to answer his cell phone.

"Sorry Daphnus, I have to answer this. It's Julie," Rain dashed away to the sound of Andy laughing."Oh hey guys, ready to go home?" Rain asked as Ryo and Dee entered the studio. They were both amazed that the place was not under attack.

"Nah," Dee grumbled, sitting down with Ryo. "We have a debriefing with Zarro about tonight. Strange things are underfoot."

"What do you mean strange?" Bikky asked slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Carol says hi, by the way."

"Damn, did you get taller?" Ryo asked craning his neck to look up at Bikky.

"Only a little," Bikky laughed. He sat with Ryo his face growing solemn. Ryo was so kind, always had been. Taking in a rowdy street kid, looking after him like a big brother, then later a dad. A real dad. Bikky could not remember his real father treating him with such deference. The last thing his father had done was give him over a pound of crack that he had stolen from a mob boss. The last thing Ryo had given him, was a crown. "My dad... was about six feet three. Before she died, my mom said I looked like him she said I would be no good, just like him. I never saw the resemblance. But the older I get, the more I look into a mirror and I see him looking back at me."

"But he's not you," Ryo sighed his eyes traveling over Bikky. "Since I have known you, you have shown more honor and courage than he ever did. Instead of turning himself in he committed crimes not only against society, but against the very people who hired him. When you were faced with the choice of revenge and perpetuating the cycle of crime and vengeance, you left it to the police. We arrested a lot of bad people that night because of what you did." Bikky smiled at the words lightly punching Ryo in the arm. "Ow, if you injure me I promise not to cook for at least a week."

"Injured," Rain ran to their side. "No cooking, no food...Bikky, stop that!"

"He's fine, if he can survive whatever they were up to tonight," Bikky gave Ryo a smirk. "I know he can handle one punch from me."

"No punching Ryo," Dee pointed at Bikky. "But, if he stops cooking I may take him over my knee..."

Rain whistled, "TMI whatever kinky games you two play in the privacy of your bedroom is your business."

"What are you talking about?" Dee laughed he pulled Ryo to his feet and bent him over. "I will spank him right here." Ryo laughed pushing against Dee with very little effort as he was pulled prostrate over Dee's lap. "One..."

"Ow!" Ryo shoved against Dee as his hand landed.

"Two,"Ryo squirmed. "Three."

"If you two need time," George laughed glad to see shy Ryo so uninhibited. Before he could say more strong arms embraced him from behind. "Jhaymes!"

"I've got some time before I have to meet with the Royale," George grinned at the words and Jhaymes, saying no more, lead him from the studio.

"Tsk," Marilyn rolled his eyes sitting the lyrics aside. "Newlyweds." Just as he turned to speak to Ryo, he saw Dee pulling him from the room.

Break

Rain dropped his back pack near his seat then sat down. The teacher walked in moments after Bikky ran inside shoving his cell phone into his pocket. "Welcome to your first step towards adulthood." The teacher announced. "I am Mr. Atwood and you will be learning to handle several tons of steel and power. The first thing we will do, before you even crack open a book, is to watch a video." Mr. Atwood waited while several students clapped and cheered. "Now if you misbehave at all during this then you will rent a copy from the library and write me a three page report on its content." Mr. Atwood smiled when the class settled down. "Good, make sure on your way out that you pick up a copy of your log sheets. You need to clock fifty hours during the course." Bikky thought his smile creepy as he gazed at his new class, but shrugged and settled down.

Break

"Dee," Ryo spoke his voice soft and wavering. "Stop it."

"Come upstairs with me," Dee licked a tender earlobe.

"I just put the steaks on," Ryo sighed losing his grip on the knife. He had been chopping vegetables when Dee came upon him in the kitchen.

"Let 'em burn," Dee prompted holding Ryo tight in his arms.

"But I'm hungry..." Ryo and Dee sprang apart at Rain's words. "Besides, Dee, don't you want to take me and Bikky out driving while he finishes dinner?"

"I'll help!" Lyo announced at the top of his lungs. He tossed his back pack aside next to Bikky and Rain's. "Da-Ryo, I can pummel the bread again."

"I have already kneaded the bread, perhaps you can stir the lemonade," Ryo smiled picking the little boy up to stand him on a stool. He gave Dee a look of regret and longing before dumping a small pile of sugar into the crystal. "Go ahead," Ryo handed him a spoon. As he went back to chopping his mind wandered back to the meeting with Zarro and the rest of the Royale. Their little band was getting larger. "Demon's sure are getting bold," He had commented to which Zarro had laughed.

"They are more or less the way they were meant to be,"Ryo had puzzled over that comment. He had a sneaking suspicion that Zarro was more genius than insane. He did not even want to contemplate the immense power that cat contained. They had all discussed the situation long into the night. When it was all over, the boys had gone to school escorted from the consulate. Ryo yawned looking down at his hands to see all the vegetables done. Lyo began to sing while Ryo rummaged for materials to steam the veggies.

"Lyo, careful on that stool," Ryo cautioned again his mind going over the events that had lead him to this point in life. Though he thought over many things, his second wedding to Dee played over and over in his mind. After banishment, what had happened to Cho Da Koen? Ryo wondered over and over again. Perhaps banishment was not the best course of action, but after defeat, he could not harm the defenseless dragon. Laton had warned him early on that he would have to deal with him. Ryo thought he had done so by showing himself more powerful, but perhaps not. The ancients, Ryo sighed at the thought. Would he never understand them?

Ryo was just setting the last dish on the table when Dee, Bikky and Rain entered the house. Bikky sighed trudging into the kitchen. "How was driving?" Ryo asked pulling the heavy pan of steaks from the oven. He placed them into a serving dish while Bikky washed his hands.

Rain came into the kitchen drying his hands on a towel. "He drives like you do. Man, I thought we would never make it back."

"Shut up, Rain. Or should I just call you speed demon?"Bikky grumbled, "Here Ryo, give me that." Ryo handed over the now full dish for Bikky to carry to the table. He was just setting the bowl down when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it, babe," Dee kissed Ryo then went to the door. "Hey guys, come on in." Dee stepped aside for Erick and Terry. "His stomach must have gone off like a beacon. Ryo just finished dinner. There is plenty as always."

"Thanks Dee," Erick blushed as Terry hurried to wash his hands while Rain set two extra plates at the table. "Mom had to work late tonight. She is so happy now that she has a job. I can't even remember the last time she had a drink."

Dee gave the boys a long look then smiled sensing that they were telling the truth. "I'm glad." Dee walked with them to the dining room.

"The thing is," Terry hedged sitting next to Rain. "Our mom does not have a license, dad's car just sits there. She takes the bus to work. I mean, if you have extra time, do you think you could take us out driving?"

"Sure, if we survive Rain," Dee winked at Rain.

"I wasn't going that fast," Rain tossed his napkin on the table.

"You nearly gave an old woman a stroke when she tried to cross the street," Bikky laughed. "I thought the man helping her would wet himself."

"It was a green light, she had no business in the street." Rain sighed his cheeks red.

"Sounds like someone I know," Ryo laughed his eyes going to Dee. Ryo gasped to have his hand captured and bitten by Dee.

"Going over my knee again?" Dee asked to which Ryo turned crimson and focused on chopping Lyo's dinner. Erick laughed hoping to one day be able to openly share his love with Peter.

Break

Julie sat through the class with her notebook open, but her eyes on the fall of Rain's hair as it lay over his back. "Miss Summers, what year did Mircea the younger meet his end?" Julie startled looking up at the teacher of world history as if he had not bothered to speak English. "Miss Summers if you have decided not to pay attention then I must insist that you read the passage aloud to make sure you got it."

"That's a trick question sir," Rain spoke up with a frown. "The exact year of Mircea the younger's death is not known. But we do know that his eyes were poked out with red hot pokers and he was buried alive. A circumstance for which his younger brother Vlad, later known as the impaler prince took special revenge against the boyars who betrayed his father and eldest brother."

"Are you quite done MaClean?" The teacher asked with a frown on his face as he looked at the pretty youth before him.

"Only forgot to mention that by then, he had earned the nomicur 'The Turk killer' for his exemplary success in keeping the turks from over-running his homeland maintaining Wallachia's autonomy and freedom. That was why he impaled so many. He was not a tyrant out to see the color of blood, but to defend his home from religious corruption. Vlad Dracula, the Carpathian prince, was a hero."

"You got all that from your school book?" The teacher flipped through the pages of their eastern European history section of world history.

"No the subject interested me," Rain smiled sure now of who the Arcadian's newest guest was and why Heaven feared him. "So I looked it up." To himself he vowed to ask Alucard at the next opportunity. The other night they had all returned and the powerful creature had seemed prepared to pout that there was no one to fight. While Nestoir and all present battled intermingling feelings of relief and apprehension, Alucard seemed disappointed. That kind of power, that kind of strength. If he had that, no one would ever hurt him or anyone he loved ever again. The police girl, Seras, had told him many stories of Alucard's prowess in battle. How it gave her strength and abilities she would never have dreamed of.

"Well done MaClean," The teacher sat back. "This is in fact a very interesting topic and I want all of you to choose a historical figure from the period thirteen through fifteen hundred and write a five page report due in two weeks on the thirtieth of this month."

"Thanks a lot Rain," Johnathan Akkers, a friend of Aaron's shoved past Rain. "Now we all have to do a little report cause you decided to suck the teachers ass. But I guess you can't help some inclinations, I mean look at your parents."

"He was not kissing up to the teacher," A cheerleader spoke up. "He was protecting Julie. It was nice." She smiled at Rain. "Just like a hero." Rain blushed taking Julie's hand he walked with her down the hall to their next class carrying her backpack for her.

"Rain," Julie said later that day as they sat through the planning for the homecoming dance. "What time are you picking me up Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Rain grinned his eyes wide.

"Homecoming, the dance," Julie leaned in to pinch his arm. "You're teasing me."

"Seven," Rain kissed her lightly on the lips. "Carol is coming for the weekend." Rain stopped speaking when several kids clapped him on the back congratulating him. "What?" He looked up dodging their hands as they clamored to touch him.

"Weren't you two paying attention?" Chris sighed. "You were just announced as homecoming Prince and Princess. Terry and Jeanne are king and queen."

"Right, they are seniors," Bikky said getting to his feet. "Then this meeting is done?"

"Not yet," The captain of the cheerleaders said. "This is about the Halloween festivities. This year, in conjunction with the dance, we want to have a haunted maze. We can charge admission to raise money."

"Is the school short on funds?" Rain asked with a frown sure that at the last PTA meeting Ryo and Dee as well Count D, Leon and the other parents had opened their wallets to donate.

"No," The cheerleader shook her head. "But we heard what happened to the safe houses and the hospitals for the poor that were robbed or laundered or whatever by the American accountant that the Arcadian's hired. We want to show everyone that the kids at this school, not only care about what's happening, but want to do something about it. So the money we raise we will give to the Arcadians as well as a plaque to show our appreciation for all that they do. This is a public school you know, and while some of you students are wealthy the rest of us are lucky if our parents even have medical insurance. Through the efforts of Arcadia, we all have a comprehensive health plan. Or at least that's what my dad says." Her eyes were shining as she thought of her mother and new baby brother in the Saint Francis hospital. Her baby brother had been born too soon and his lungs were under developed. The doctors and nurses at Saint Francis had worked round the clock to ensure that he lived. "You're like a hero." Aaron and his friends scowled as more applause was given to Rain.

"All I do is sing?" Rain flushed brightly getting to his feet before anyone could ask for his autograph. Bikky tried not to laugh as Rain practically ran down the hall.

"Cut it out, Chelsea." Another cheerleader admonished her. "Thanks to all the fuss last year, he stopped auditioning for the musicals, keep it up and he might just transfer altogether."

"Sorry," Chelsea muttered looking after Rain and Julie. "But, he really is my hero."

Rain sat with Julie in the back yard while Ryo cooked dinner. They both had books spread out while Bikky carried his over. "Rain, oh mighty master of all things historical," Bikky laughed when Rain tossed a notebook at him. "I was just asking for help." Bikky dropped down beside them. He handed Rain his notebook. "That was cool what you said in class today, so Dracula was an actual person huh?" Rain looked quickly at Julie. Bikky caught the meaning and would wait to ask his questions later.

Break

Faith leaned back in her chair watching as Andy crossed swords with Alera. The fluffy looking princess was actually pretty good. Faith had seen her in action on the cruise ship, but that was not a good enough opportunity for she had been busy fighting. Now she watched as light arm work and heavy kicks were a combination that the princess used well. The match ended when Alera called a concede laughing as Andy dropped onto her back. Another step and Alera would push the tip of the princesses sword into her own midsection. "Good use of your opponents strength."

"Thanks, you and Jhaymes taught me well," Andy giggled putting her sword away. "Where is Jhaymes by the way?"

"Look around Princess," Faith muttered. "Boy George is not here, that should tell you where Jhaymes is."

"I am right here," Jhaymes entered the practice room with George. Ponchi tinkled a happy greeting from her perch at the very top of George's head. George wore his hair down without her seat clipping it back.

"And Georgie is right beside you," Andy giggled again causing Faith to wonder at the determination of the princess so full of hugs and giggles. "You two are chained at the hip. It's so cute."

"He wasn't with me last weekend," Jhaymes said his face red as he rubbed the small of George's back.

"We were fighting vampires last weekend." Faith remarked with a grin shaking her head she picked up a practice sword. "Wanna work out with me a bit?" Jhaymes nodded kissing George before sending him off with Alera. "I hear that you are pretty good."

"I do okay," Jhaymes laughed squaring off with her. "How about you?"

"Better than okay," Faith attacked. After a moment, she wondered how she had ended up on her bottom. Jhaymes laughed softly. "Stand up, this time, don't watch my sword."

"How will I know when you will attack?" Faith demanded readying her weapon for attack.

"Watch my eyes," Jhaymes said. "When you think I will move, then attack." Faith sighed readying herself for another go with him. This time, she promised, this time she would get him.

Break

Rain brushed his hair standing in front of the mirror in Ryo and Dee's bathroom since Bikky had taken over their bathroom getting his long blond hair under control. George stood behind him holding several lengths of cloth. "Want me to braid these in now?" George asked watching the young man put on his long black coat with heavy silver chains about the waist and silver cord braided into the cuffs at his wrists. Sitting on a pillow that Ryo had left, was his crown.

"Yeah, I'll put that on then you can style around it." Rain picked up the circlet and put it on. "Formal dress seems to call for it, besides the kids at school asked Bikky and I to wear them. Adds a bit of flair to the occasion." Rain laughed and sat down so that George could work the black ribbons into his two braids at his temples. George then pulled them back leaving the rest of Rain's hair to fall around his shoulders.

"Hey kid," Bikky snickered having celebrated his birthday the previous evening. Because home coming was this weekend Bikky chose to have a small gathering of friends and family. He would party enough tonight. "You're beautiful, let's go," Bikky said from the doorway. "Carol just called, she is waiting for us." Bikky sighed, his mind heavy with all that Laton had said to him at his party. Now that he was sixteen, he could formally enter training to become a knight.

"All done now," Rain announced looking in the mirror one last time his onyx and ruby earrings glinting in the light. "Let's go." Rain turned around at the feminine giggle he heard from downstairs. "I guess Andy is here."

"Yeah, she wants to talk to Ryo and Dee, they have that Al guy with them." Bikky nodded walking with Rain down the stairs. Rain perked up smiling at the thought of seeing Alucard again. He had never gotten his chance to ask his questions. Every time he had a moment, Nestoir would pull him away or send him off to some mission. Ryo had kept after him about homework, or Daphnus would send him off with Cory to work on lyrics. Well, Rain decided, they could not keep him away forever.

Alucard stood by the mantle with his arms folded while Andy played with Lyo and little Nicklaus. Alyssa sat in Ryo's lap playing pat-a-cake. Alucard whistled at the boys coming down the stairs. Rain looked him over, he was tall, cloaked in red the wide brim of his hat low over his face. Alucard allowed the yellow tinted sunglasses to slide down his nose. Rain gasped as bright green eyes met his own. The flash of color was gone so fast, replaced by crimson that he thought for a moment he had imagined it. Dee laughed at Rain's staring thinking the boy simply frightened of the creature in their living room. "Be safe tonight boys," Dee intoned as they headed to the waiting car.

"We'll make you proud," Bikky promised. Rain looked at Alucard before he sighed and headed out. He would have to talk to him later.

Break

Julie sighed as Rain sat next to her at the table. He had been careful all night of how he had held her. She looked up at the video playing. A delightful ballad sung by Andy. "Nice idea to have a VJ instead of a DJ. That big screen looks great," Terry commented sitting at the table with them.

"Yeah," Peter laughed leaning against Erick. He was shy of their public touches, but he could not stay away. "Now it gives us something to watch when we are not dancing." Peter smiled as the ballad ended and a bright tune began to play. "Hey, that's a new one," He pointed as he saw Daphnus waving at the camera. Rain smiled as the music began. He got up to get them drinks. Julie saw a smiling Carol in Bikky's arms laughing. Her hair fell around her in waves of stylized curls, glossy and golden.

"Rain sing!" Julie was brought from her musings by the laughing command from George. She looked up to see him standing over what appeared to be a carnival of color and dancing. "Rhythm... of the night... Rhythm of the night..." He continued with his refrain, his voice loud and clear, beautiful. The video ended and Carol and Bikky walked over to the table.

"I'll get us some drinks," Bikky said leaving Carol at the table.

"Carol, could you come with me?" Julie said looking at Rain again. Carol saw the hesitant expression on Julie's face. She smiled and nodded. Catching Bikky's eye she inclined her head to the ladies room. Bikky nodded and intercepted Rain pointing out the leaving girls. He nodded sitting at the table with her iced strawberry juice.

"What's on your mind?" Carol asked refreshing her lipstick.

"Rain," Julie admitted her shoulders dropping.

"Isn't he always?" Carol laughed moving to a settee in the corner.

"Well, yeah," Julie admitted her cheeks heating. "He just gets better the more I know him. He is kind, sweet, gentle and thoughtful. Very considerate of my feelings. Too considerate."

Carol laughed before she could stop it. "What do you mean?"

"A while ago, Rain and I were..." Julie blushed. Carol smiled wide encouraging the younger girl to speak. "Kissing, and he touched me. I kind of freaked out and knocked him clear off the lounge, now he keeps his hands to himself."

"But you are ready now," Carol giggled.

"I think so, but I am too embarrassed to actually talk about it." Julie leaned back. "I guess that must mean that I am not as ready as I thought."

"Not really,"Carol smiled. "You know Ryo and Dee have been going at it for years now, but he still turns bright red if anyone mentions private moments."

"Really?" Julie's eyes widened.

"He's getting better," Carol laughed again. "Come on, just cause you can't talk about it doesn't mean you don't like it. I spent the night over a while ago, in New York, and man, does Ryo get loud. I thought Dee was killing him. The next morning I asked if he was okay and he just blushed, put breakfast on the table and refused to come out of his room until we went to school. For three days straight, he blushed whenever he looked at me. You think the next time Dee came over he said no? Hell no! Bikky and I just covered our ears." Julie laughed getting to her feet. "Come on, Bikky's been on edge lately worried about my safety. We had better get back in there before he and Rain come charging to the rescue." When the girls left the bathroom Rain and Bikky were both standing outside the door. They looked at each other and giggled softly.

Carol sat under the sky full of stars that seemed so close that she could reach out and touch them. Bikky came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you out here for?" Bikky leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just wondering when we can be alone," Carol laughed when Bikky made as if to pick her up and carry her off. "Cut it out, silly," Carol laughed pushing his hands off. "Mid terms are coming, it really sucks."

"Tell me about it," Bikky sat down and Carol was amazed that he was serious. She sat telling him of her study sessions, tutoring and extra credit work to keep on top of the class. "You know, Carol, now that I am sixteen, I can train to be full fledged knight of Arcadia."

"Oh Bikky, I am so proud of you. I know you can do it," Carol leaned in to kiss him.

"But, I want to know now, before I pledge myself as a page of the Obsidian palace, I want to know, will you be my lady?"

"A knight's lady," Carol laughed her face turning red in the moonlight. "Bikky, the promise that I made to you when we were kids still stands." Bikky thought about it, he remembered and a smile lit his face shining brighter than the diamonds in his crown.

Rain sighed as Julie leaned in close to him. The song was soft, sweet, he recalled Andy singing it in the play back of a concert. "I am lucky, Rain," Julie squeezed leaning in closer. "I am lucky you noticed me. I never understood why. I always tried to hide. But you saw me."

"I was the same, trying to hide, but I could not forget the sight of you," Rain sighed kissing her forehead. "I'm lucky too." Julie looked up and Rain kissed her lips. He backed away, keeping his hands to himself as the lights came on.

"Oh my gosh," Julie laughed. "We danced all night."

"I like holding you," Rain admitted and Bikky just laughed. His brother's honesty, from day one, would always amuse him. Bikky looked for and found Peter and Erick. The two would stand far off, practically hidden by the decorations hanging from the wall, and dance together. "Alright guys," Rain waved. "We're taking our ladies home, see you later."Aaron watched, his eyes narrowed as Rain took Julie's hand leaving the rented ball room. The money had been donated by the PTA association, so he and Bikky knew that most of this dance had been paid for by their parents. As Julie went to bed that night, tears fell from her eyes. Rain had left with a kiss and no more. Maybe Carol was wrong. Julie just could not figure out how to let Rain know what she wanted.

Break

Ryo tried to relax, but Dee was right, Rain did drive like a maniac. "Slow down Rain," Ryo cautioned. Rain sighed easing his foot off the gas. "I'm just trying to get to the store."

"I know, and guess what," George said from the backseat where he clutched his seatbelt and prayed. "One hour doing the speed limit is the same as one hour going thirty over. The instructor said fifty hours, not fifty miles."

Rain looked back and saw that George was pale and breathless. "Oh no, are you alright?" Rain slowed to a crawl and Ryo aimed a chagrined look at him.

"Oh sure terrify me, but let Georgie get a little fright and you turn into the model driver." Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Hey you are the one who ran out of baking powder," Rain complained. "Bikky and my contribution to the efforts of building the maze is your cooking for the crew."

"Wait! How does your contribution mean extra work for me?" Ryo complained as Rain came to a screeching halt in the parking lot.

"Cause you are the most wonderful dad in the world." Rain laughed holding the door for George.

"Oh lay it on thick," George giggled. "I think it's working."

"So what all do you want me to cook?" Ryo took the cart. Rain and George laughed following after him. "But be reasonable," Ryo laughed before Rain could begin.

"Home made pizza, chicken wings, potato wedges, egg rolls, Terry asked for those," Rain rolled his eyes recalling his friends glee as he thought of Ryo's cooking. "And Miss Julie wants you to bake those almond cookie things, you know the ones, the Japanese recipe."

"Well if you are going to be baking," George patted his hair. "Mind making raspberry tarts? Jhaymes wants me to put on a little weight."

"Everything was fine and dandy until you lost some of your butt," Rain snickered. George smiled but said no more. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryo laughed tossing ingredients into the cart. "Dee would tie me down and spoon feed me whipped cream and powdered sugar if I lost an ounce of 'his' booty."

"Gross much?" Rain covered his ears then went to pick out several pounds of large potatoes.

"He is growing into a fine young man," George laughed looking after him.

"Yeah," Ryo smiled finding clear noodles for the egg rolls. "Dee and I are very proud of all of our boys." Rain wondered why they were staring at him as he placed the potatoes in the cart. "Anything else, or are we done?" Ryo asked.

"Nah, but you might want to get double portions, you are feeding the entire entertainment council."

"I suppose you are eating as well," Ryo said adding triple supplies. "Seems I'll be cooking all night. Dee may not forgive you for a while."

Break

Madam Scorpion crawled to the edge of the bed his entire body trembling with the effort not to heave. If he vomited, Dae would know, and start all over again. It amused him to make them suffer. He saw Hamanosuke huddled in the corner naked. "He won't just kill us, will he?" Madam Scorpion asked dreading the day he had decided to challenge the little under-lord that dared search him out.

"Do you long for death, pet?" Madam Scorpion gasped as Dae stood in the doorway. Madam Scorpion leaned down refusing to look into Dae's eyes. "I thought not, for you humans are ever hopeful and as long as you live, there is hope. But I suggest you abandon it. I never relinquish that which brings me pleasure." Dae slide a hand under Madam Scorpion's chin raising his face. "These alterations to your body," Dae fondled the breasts bare before him. "Are intriguing. You will pleasure me for some time to come." Though he tried, Madam Scorpion could not halt the flow of tears that cascaded down his face.

Break

Aaron sat with Johnathon and few of their friends watching as the hallways were covered with painted plywood and fog machines. He hated to admit it, but the scenes that Bikky and the art club had painted were beautiful, in a frightening way. "So the team won homecoming, so he got most of the points and yeah he can sketch a bit," Aaron sighed looking at the superb renditions in oil of haunted houses, monsters and what he feared to even place a name to. He wondered where Bikky had seen these nightmare creatures that seemed to be drooling acid and melting the very ground they stood upon.

Rain had warned Bikky about painting the demons, but he figured that he was trying to scare people. Amidst the painting was what appeared to be a swirling mass of reddish black goo with eyeballs. "Those damn Arcadians, they think the world was meant to grovel at their feet. I don't bow to royals." Aaron ate a potato wedge. He licked his fingers. "They are just regular kids after all," Aaron licked his lips reaching for a chicken wing.

Jonathan put a cookie in his mouth. He would never admit it, but these were damn good. "This thing is creepy," Johnathan remarked looking at the swirling mass that looked almost like it was moving. As they walked away the eyes followed them before blinking. They would never know that Bikky had not painted it onto the scene.

Break

Count D sat with Aoi at his feet coloring while Kurayami napped in his lap. Sun light poured over him, the shop was peaceful. Dozing behind him the Honlon blinked several times before sitting up all three heads alert. "Count, take the children and get behind us," Shuko said as the large body stood. "There is death approaching."

"Death?" Count D hurried to his feet wondering why he sensed no threat.

"I've been called nicer," Alucard strolled into the garden sanctuary home of the Honlon. "But by a dragon, nothing worse." Alucard bowed to the creature displaying the emblem dangling from a chain on his wrist.

"Societus Draconis," Kanan said relaxing. "You will not harm the count." She announced to which Alucard smiled and doffed his hat to Aoi. "Or the children."

"My word of honor," Alucard smiled displaying his teeth. "I just informed Ryo and Dee, your children are fine. As the witching hour approaches, it seems as if our quarry has himself well hidden."

"What does he want this time?" Count D grumbled.

"Same now as before," Aoi said her eyes never leaving Alucard. "More power. Charge of life by taking from others, more powerful than royalty."

"Smart kid," Alucard laughed he reached into a pocket. "Would you like to play with this?" He offered her a golden trinket dusted with jewels. "It belonged to a very nice person."

"That looks like a royal seal, something worn by a woman." Count D knelt by his daughter and looked over the bauble. "Where on earth did you get it?" Alucard said nothing, but he smiled at Count D and vanished, leaving the elaborate toy behind.

"Was that Alucard?" Leon asked approaching Count D. He kissed Aoi's cheeks then leaned down to kiss Kurayami. Count D lifted his face smiling as his lips met Leon's.

"You are home early today," Count D remarked nodding his answer to Leon's question. "I do hope everything is alright."

Leon sat on the ground at Dee's feet pulling Aoi into his lap. "Fine so far. The chief got a call from Miaka, she wanted us all with our family. If she's worried, so am I, you know." Leon rubbed his hand over Aoi's silky hair.

"Papa!" Aoi gasped looking at the lighted orb that appeared in her tiny hands. "New dragon, soon."

"A new dragon?" Count D looked into the orb confused at the golden wrapped bundle in the orb. Aoi said it again in Mandarin, but sighed as still Count D gazed at her not understanding. "New dragons, good and not good. Not good scary, hate Ryo, Ryo mommy, hate all."

"Who, what new dragon?" Leon asked his brow furrowed as he tried deciphering the miniature oracle that was his daughter.

"No, no, no, new dragon love Ryo, bad dragon hate Ryo, Georgie no maze, no, no," Aoi bounced in Leon's lap. "Georgie go maze Biggie..." Aoi held up her orb. Count D and Leon both gasped as the Orb turned bright red. "Son of dragon fight." Aoi continued her eyes glowing so bright a blue as to make Leon concerned for his daughter.

"Call Ryo and Dee, let them know to stay inside tonight, George as well," Count D stood with his son in his arms. "I will call Princess Clarisande to see if she can decipher this message, she is an expert on prophecies."

"This seems like seer stuff," Shuko said. "You might want to convince Prince Angel to speak."

"He will not speak to me," Count D sighed. "Now, of all times, my sexuality has come to play."

Kanan sighed, "He aught to know you want none of him," She grumbled. "Just go and see to it, that child just said something important. You know she is the sovereign, a rarity The first born of the fourth generation. No one, no Kami line in history has ever made it to a forth generation."

"Alright," Count D sat Kurayami in the Honlon's mighty claws. "Please, keep them safe."

"Our very life forfeit should they be harmed," Junrei promised.

"D, stay here," Leon said at the door. "All that talk of dragons and hatred, I want you safe. If I don't come back, our kids still have you."

"I can't lose you," D shook his head.

"They need you," Leon leaned in kissing D. "There comes a time when we have to think of them, not us. I don't want to be apart from you, but I know they need you more. Please, promise me you will stay here."

D stood trembling in Leon's arms his eyes overflowing. He thought of the years of loving Leon. When he was shot, he had thought he would die. "I must ask you Leon, to make me."

"No... D," Leon shook his head.

"Left here alone I will come after you, I will protect you with all within me," D sobbed his nails clinging to Leon's shirt. "My father, my grandfather, they will... the children will be looked after."

"D, stay!" Leon shook him off.

"Say it Leon," Count D sniffled. "I can not promise to do nothing while you are in danger."

"Dammit D!" Leon felt tears prick his own eyes. "I do not want it to become a habit. I do not want to rule you." Leon shook his head.

"In this you must," Count D wept. "I am not strong enough to stay here without you."

"Then stay," Leon shook his head. "I order you to stay here and protect our children." Leon turned and hurried away so that he would not see Count D in tears.

Break

Rain danced into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Ryo's waist. "You guys are coming tonight right? It's all set."

"Looking forward to it," Ryo laughed placing a cookie into Rain's mouth. He was just getting his coat when his cell phone rang. "Yes, what... what?!" Ryo sat his phone on the counter. "Dee, We have to get to Arcadia!" He called up the stairs. "Alicia's in labor."

"What?" George ran into the kitchen Jhaymes on his heels. Ponchi looked up from her seat in George's hair her eyes shining with excitement. "We came to go to the maze with you guys. But I guess we are going to the palace" George said as Bikky was still shutting the door behind them.

"Sorry, but no," Dee said grabbing his keys. "Laton said that only the closest relatives, meaning the mother, father and the doctor are allowed in."

"Yeah, I argued for Dee to be allowed in," Ryo explained rushing to the door.

"Oh, well then," George laughed always surprised by the strange customs of the different kingdoms. "We'll take the boys to the school, you guys go. Call us when she delivers." George laughed waving as Dee and Lyo went to the car while Ryo hopped putting his shoes on.

"Damn," Dee swore putting the car in gear as soon as Lyo was strapped into his safety seat. "They would close the door to Arcadia in our house."

"It was only there for Jhaymes and George, now George does not live there," Ryo said buckling in as they rounded a corner. "Dee," Ryo gasped holding on. He looked over a smile lighting his face as he realized where Rain got his influence from.

"You guys ready" Bikky asked looking at Jhaymes, George and Rain.

"Yeah, we have to go,"Rain laughed. "Julie and Ryan are meeting us there." The door shut just as the cell phone on the counter began to ring. Upstairs in the bedroom, Dee's phone began to ring as well.  
Powdered Sugre 53

Halloween Conclusion:

Garden Of Death

Leon counted to ten before he was tempted to throw his cell phone against the wall. "And here I was always told that Halloween was boring," Faith laughed earning a dour glance from Jill.

"Leon," Jill said her voice calm. "You go make sure that the Consulate is safe, check all entrances, if you know what I mean. Sofu and Count D have the shop well looked after. Lord D is there and so the children are safe."

"But that message, if George goes to the maze something bad is going to happen to Bikky, Jewel said so."

"You realize you are taking advice from a three year old?" Faith interjected.

"We don't have time to explain it to you," JJ said pushing a loaded clip into place. "I will go with Jill to the school, Leon you and Faith get to the consulate."

"Frankie and I will stay here," Alucard announced with a smile. "This time he will show himself. I can feel it."

"No," Francis narrowed his eyes. "Tell me," Francis leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Where do you think the Royale are?"

"They went to the Obsidian Palace, the dragon heir is being born," Seras answered for Alucard was busy glaring at the ancient.

"They are not allowed near the birthing room," Francis spoke as if to a dim witted child. "They surround the palace. The Angel prince saw more than the Kami child, or at least he understood more. The beast wants the crown. He can not defeat Ryo and Laton fairly, he needs a bargaining chip."

"Oh no," Seras gasped running to the door. "Not the baby!" Before any one could call her back she looked to Alucard and vanished using skills he taught her.

"Dae wants the Lion Throne, why would he attack the dragon palace?" Azrial asked his brow furrowed.

"I did not say that it was Dae, did I?" Francis said in much the same way his friend Zarro spoke. Azrial frowned at Francis. "I did not." Francis was unperturbed by the glare. "Do not look at me like that, I hold age over your sire. You will show respect."

"My apologies," Azrial bowed. "Why do I feel as if you do not want me to go to the Obsidian Palace?"

"You would be correct," Francis smiled. "The scent of the new blood, infant human, will be strong due to it's mixing with dragon."

"I can control myself," Azrial glared.

"Doubtless you can," Francis offered an indulgent smile that infuriated Azrial. "Your acolyte, however, can not. Besides," Francis looked over at Marilyn. "You are needed here. I can trust Alucard to control Seras if need be. They are all the vampire needed there. Not to mention they have High Prince Nestoir there. We are needed to help High Prince Daphnus defend this palace. As you said. Dae wants the Lion Throne. He can not let this opportunity, when it should be most defenseless, pass."

Azrial smiled at Francis. "No, I dare say, he can not."

Break

Dee was still trembling from the wild flight upon the back of the dragon escort. They hit the ground running to the stairs knowing that no one was allowed to enter the upper chambers until after the child was born. Dee stumbled into Ryo's back as he suddenly stopped to stare at the glinting metal of the armored Royals and guards surrounding the palace.; "Damn baby," Dee laughed as he caught Ryo before he could fall from his larger weight slamming into his body. "Whats up?" Dee looked up and did not expect an answer as he saw why Ryo stopped running.

"What's all this?" Ryo asked Andy who stood in her silver and purple armor her sword at the ready.

"Never mind us!" Nestoir commanded before his wife could speak. "Get your butts upstairs." Nestoir shoved them behind him as Alucard appeared with Seras at his side. "Congratulations guys, I pray for a healthy birth." Ryo and Dee nodded confused but anxious to see the child they had all worked for. Shiny black stairs carved from the Onyx mountains from the where palace grew met their heavy footfalls as the wind picked up. Ryo gasped as a howling wind was heard and he looked out at the amassed Arcadian army at their doorstep.

"Come on, whatever it is, it's in hand," Dee pulled Ryo up the stairs. The howling grew louder and the hairs all over Ryo's head stood on end with the eerie chill of the call. The howl changed into a growl and they were met with Laton and Torcha prowling the lower chamber.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked as the growling seemed to buffet the sides of the Palace.

"We deciphered Angel's message and that of the Kami child," Torcha explained. "It is Cho Da Koen."

"The mercy you showed at sparing his life was a mistake," Laton shoved Ryo to the stairs leading to Alicia birthing chamber. "Now he has come back to take your crown and your child."

"My child," Ryo said his heart seeming to lodge within his throat as his blood began to heat to a simmer that he knew would go to a raging boil.

"Maintain your senses boy," Laton groused. "Something is not right with Cho, I saw him, he is no longer dragon. I don't know what he is. But he will fail. He says your mother's flight was uncalled for and that by rights of their previous betrothal you should be his son. In exchange for allowing your marriage to stand he will take the child."

"Good," Torcha said at the reptile glint in Ryo's eyes as smoke began to curl around him. "This time see that you end it. But first, your child needs birthing. Go support the mother." Ryo and Dee nodded going forward. Ryo checked for his weapons and smiled as he was armed. He gave them to Dee.

"But what will you have?" Dee asked concerned as he helped push the heavy door open. Ryo just smiled and Dee fell in love all over again.

"Ryo... Dee," Alicia sat up in the large bed where the doctor hovered. "I wanted Lord D, but they said no. I needed an experienced dragon. Especially in his condition." Alicia reached out for their hands and the female dragon in human form in deference to Alicia choosing to give birth as a human, frowned at them.

"This is highly irregular," Her eyes went to Dee with so cold a stare ice could have formed in his veins.

Dee stood to his full height while Ryo took Alicia's hand. "As we have said before, the heir creation was due, in part, to my making love to Ryo."

"The Prince's word stands," Alicia began to pant as her contractions started again. "Please, no more... on... the...Ah!" Alicia squeezed Ryo's hand.

"Oh God, Alicia," Ryo grew worried as her face paled and she closed her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm having a baby Ryo," Alicia spat the words at him. "Let's see you try it, then I will ask if you are alright. Better yet, ask Count or Lord, or Sofu D," She said when the pain passed. "They just might kick you. Yes, even sweet, gentle Lord D might kick you..Ah!"

"Whoa!" Dee breathed as the large tummy moved under the blanket.

"Gentlemen, please," Aliora, the doctor, said as both Ryo and Dee held on to Alicia's hand. Dee using his handkerchief to wipe the sweat that beaded on her brow. "Things are just starting, her water has not even broken."

"But she's in pain," Ryo said looking concerned while the doctor sat back in her chair.

"Oh... Ryo," Alicia sighed when she could. "I'm having a baby," She rubbed her large tummy. "How did you think it would get out?"

"I know, I'm not stupid, but, I care about you. I don't want you hurt," Ryo helped when Alicia shifted on the bed getting more comfortable.

"Oh, Ryo," Alicia smiled. "When I first met you, you were so contained, I thought of you as a caterpillar. I could see you were in love...MMM!" Alicia gasped squeezing his hand. "You were so scared, Ryo, I saw it." Alicia sighed. "Now you are a strong, beautiful butterfly. When I asked you to take my son, Leo's son, you..." Alicia smiled tears falling from her eyes. "Dee, you and Ryo, gave me the strength to go on. This is the least I could do. Besides," Alicia gave a smile. "I am looking forward to seeing our child."

"With two hotties such as you," Dee affirmed with a smile. "Can't be anything other than a knockout." Aliora raised her brows before lifting the blanket and kneeling between Alicia's spread legs. "Wow!" Dee leaned over. "Come here Ryo. It's been years since either of us has seen one of these, and I don't think we will ever get such a chance again."

"Oh...Dee," Alicia moaned. "Don't make me laugh."

"It's alright," Dee nodded standing behind the doctor. "I played football in college, I'm a good catch." Dee leaned down as if the child would come rushing out. Alicia laughed again tears leaking from her eyes. Ryo looked at Dee a smile on his face. He was glad that he had fallen in love with that man.

Break

"He comes," Alucard said to Nestoir standing next to the high prince his grin widened. "Finally, a true battle!"

"Master," Seras shouldered her large weapon.

"You and Faith team up," Andy said lifting her sword. "Take care of the swarms, the children of the dead will try to break through our ranks so that Cho can go to the birthing room."

"He will have a deadly surprise," Chimera light her hands sending the flames the length of her sword. She knew that both Laton and Torcha awaited the dragon should he attempt it .

"The king and queen will not face the dirty hybrid," Alucard announced his nose wrinkled as the smell of the ghouls reached him. "The prince will finish the fight that was started long ago, when his mother ran. For us now..." Alucard bared his fangs. "This foe will get what's coming to him. Right... Janos!"

The tall man in thick furs looked to Alucard with a smile on his florid features. His beard and mustache were deep, dark brown while his eyes glittered with amusement. "Vlad, how nice to see you again. Tell me," Janos smiled his fangs growing long in anticipation of the fight. "How is your father, the dragon?" No words issued from Alucard as his hat covered his face only a deep terrifying growl was heard.

"Master?" Seras stared between the old vampire and her master.

"Stay out of this police girl," Alucard commanded pulling forth both of his guns. "You and the slayer had best go aid the Royale, secure the palace."

"The palace will fall, I have you outnumbered, boy," Janos taunted.

"Only by vile treachery and betrayal could you ever hope to stand on an equal footing with my father, let alone cause him injury. " Alucard smiled, "My father is just fine."

"You lie, I held his severed head in my very own hands," Janos spat the words pulling weapons of his own. He gasped when he realized what he had said.

Seras laughed looking back from where she stood with Faith and Andromache. "I have held master's head plenty of times. I don't think that works if his father is stronger than him, then beheaded probably just tickled a little."

"Janos..." Faith thought aloud. "That's John Hunyadi, he died centuries ago, he was a great Hungarian leader, father of King Matthias Corvinus."

John's laughter rang off the crystalline peaks of the mountain tops surrounding them. "Death?! My family has ever been denied death since your foul tainting!" John pointed a finger at Alucard.

"You murdered your own niece," Alucard growled.

"She was tainted by you," John pulled a large black gun from the folds of his velvet great coat.

"Your heart is as black as deepest pits of hell, soon you will go there," Alucard promised his maniacal grin on display. "And you can see the comparison for yourself."

"She ceased to be my niece, the moment she became your wife..." John snorted pointing his gun at Alucard and pulling the trigger. Alucard laughed dodging the black bullets.

"What trickery is this?" Alucard sniffed the mercury in the projectiles along with something else, something foul. Alucard shot at John laughing when he dodge. The rang of metal met his ears as the Arcadians met with the ghouls. Faith gasped as she staked them to no avail. Seras shoved the slayer aside blasting with her canon.

"Take this," Seras tossed a handgun to Faith who took it and began to shoot. "Heart or head!" Seras called firing at the circle of monstrous, drooling freaks surrounding the high princess and prince. Nestoir hissed his fangs growing long as his sword swung with deadly intent. He could hear it, the howl. It grew on the wind like a malignant wolf rabid with despair desperate for sustenance. The howl of a beast bent on revenge.

Break

Chris laughed as he walked into the maze. "The way this works is we are supposed to split up into small groups and see if we run across each other in the maze. In the end, the groups who found each other the most win a prize."

"Well how do they know if we found each other?" George asked looking at the well made plaster board walls that divided the large hallways of the high school leading into and out of the classrooms which were decorated with painted walls and scenes as well.

"We each get a bag of flags, we got a bunch of them wholesale," Rain explained. "When you meet a group, you exchange flags, the flags are counted at the end."

"It sounds like fun," Jhaymes laughed taking the bag and George's hand.

"Have fun," Chris waved as they walked to the door.

"Aren't you coming too?" George asked looking back at Chris.

"I can't, Catherin and I helped plan the maze, it wouldn't be fair." Chris laughed shaking his head. "When we worked on it, I thought of the shop. Don't let any promising looking door fool you." Chris laughed again. "And bring me back some candy, each class is loaded."

"Gotcha," Julie laughed and nodded. Ryan took his girlfriend and several other basketball players and their dates heading off while Julie went with Rain, Bikky, Jhaymes and George. Erick, Terry, Jeanne, Jorge and Peter entered as well while Aaron, Johnathan and their friends, took a bag of flags. George looked around at the many members of the general public that swarmed the haunted high school. He gasped as he saw a familiar face. Jon looked over at him his mouth watering at the deep blue long coat and white pants with a long cossack in teal over it. A small hat sat on his head with a butterfly seeming to sit on the brim with it's wings spread. Upon closer inspection Jon saw that is was shaped like a fairy. He laughed at George's whimsical nature. George smiled up at Jhaymes and Jon felt his blood heat with fury.

"Flags?" Jon looked down at the young girl offering him a bag after he had given her his six dollars. He wrinkled his nose. "No thank you," Jon hurried off patting his pocket. He would talk to George, and it would all make sense again. Yes, his life would make sense again as soon as he had George. Since George had left, the group was disbanded, the money was faltering and his sex life. Jon held in a laugh. Damn you Georgie, he thought as he heard that particular laugh he had come to know long ago. Damn you for leaving me. He ignored the small voice in his head that said that he was the one who pushed George away.

"Ah!" George gasped and laughed as they entered the first room and several 'dead' football players jumped out at them. "That's brilliant," He clapped his white gloved hands. George took the candy while Jhaymes exchanged scarves with Erick. They waved and headed off again entering the hall that was painted to look like a grave yard with the large painted facade of a crypt over the door to another room. Plastic fanged 'vampires' threatened them with bright red lollipops. George was laughing so hard he had to hold his side while Rain exchanged scarves with Aaron Novis. The boy frowned at him then looked over at Julie.

"When you get tired of this pretty boy, you know where to find me," Aaron called over to her. Julie rolled her eyes at him then wrapped her arms around Rain. "Whatever." Aaron huffed turning away, he dropped the flag that Rain had given him and Rain resisted the urge to wad his up and step on it.

"I won't stoop to his level," Rain placed the flag in the bag. Julie looked at Rain her eyes shining as he tossed his hair over his shoulder. She heard snide laughter and turned. Seeing no one, she held on to his arm and walked further in. She gasped at the elaborate monster that seemed to be painted on the wall. She leaped into Rain's arm as it moved and the costumed creature reached for her brandishing claws. "The theater department went over board on this one," Rain laughed keeping Julie well in his arms. He looked over to see that George had leaned closer to Jhaymes wary of the cellophane wrapped fudge offered to them.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Jhaymes leaned in close to George's ear. "I will always protect you." George laughed and opened his mouth for the fudge that Jhaymes placed between his carefully lacquered lips. "Eat up now," Jhaymes laughed licking his fingers after he took them from George's mouth.

"I'm not going to gain it all back in a day,"George grumbled. He waited for the younger members of their group to go ahead holding Jhaymes back. He inclined his head and smiled as the monster took the hint and left him alone in the room. "It's just." George sighed. "Am I not satisfying you now?"

"What!" Jhaymes exclaimed. "Just this morning, I thought I was going to die from pleasure," Jhaymes laughed holding George tight in his arms. "You don't have to gain it all back, just the uh..." Jhaymes lightly caressed George's bottom. He snatched his hand away at the sound of the door opening. "Oh um, wow this painting is awesome!" Jhaymes said loudly turning away from George.

"Oh like you weren't just groping him in a public school," Jon spat the words glowering at Jhaymes. "I at least had the decency to respect him enough not to feel him up in public."

"No Jon," George turned to face him. "You were coward enough to not want to be anywhere near me in public for fear someone might think you could quite possibly be gay." George grinned. "But it is nice of you to support the school. Perhaps I will have lady Chimera contact you about the reunion tour, and studio album next week." George smiled taking Jhaymes hand to leave the room before Jhaymes could become offended and batter Jon.

Seeing their hands together, George's finger gleaming with the ring, and his wrists cuffed with intricate bracelets he knew Jhaymes had made himself, Jon felt hot fury ignite his blood. Fury and lust. The lust had been boiling ever since he had peeked into the room and saw them leaning close together whispering. Jhaymes had palmed his George's behind through the many layers making the fabric mold to the pear shaped derrière. "George!" Jon called turning the lock in the door behind him. Jhaymes turned slowly to look at him his eyes narrowed as he heard an ominous click. "I came prepared this time, you see. I know I can't beat him." Jon shook his head holding the large pistol up aimed at Jhaymes chest. "Go lock that door George."

"Jon have you gone mad?" George stood still his large, light colored eyes wide as he stared at Jon.

"Lock the damn door!" George jumped and swallowed audibly.

"Listen, " Jhaymes said his voice calm his eyes never leaving Jon. "If you have an issue with me, fine. But I want you to let him go out that door."

"Jhaymes no," George hurried back to Jhaymes side.

"Do as I say, sweetheart," Jhaymes smiled careful not to touch George for fear of angering Jon. "Go outside and lock the door. It will be alright."

"That won't count as a phoenix death, Lord D is not here, I... I won't do forever without you," George shook his head uncaring if Jon heard him speak such secret things about Arcadia.

"Stop babbling nonsense," Jon growled bringing up both hands to hold the gun steady. "And don't you dare leave this room. Don't you see? Nothing is alright! It won't be alright until I am inside you. I have to have you, I need you. Now lock the door and come here."

"You're crazy," George shook his head. "You're married, I'm married..."

"I don't care! So help me, George, if you don't lock that damn door I'll shoot him dead!" George hurried to the door at Jon's deranged gaze. Just as he reached to turn the nob, the door was pulled open and Bikky, Rain and Julie entered laughing.

"What's taking you guys so long" Bikky asked. "I hope you are not making out."

"Yeah," Julie piped in. "The next room is like a psychotic amusement park with twisted clowns throwing candy at us." Julie stopped laughing as she walked into Rain's back. He turned and shoved her hard from the room. She landed on her bottom and heard the door lock but not before she had seen the angry man, and the gun he wielded.

Break

Alicia cried out in pain holding tight to Ryo's hand. Dee sat behind her on the bed rubbing her back in small circles as she had complained of discomfort. Ryo wiped the sweat from her brow as she breathed in small pants. Alicia screwed up her face and gasped. Dee stared down at the wetness that flowed onto the bed. "Now," Aliora smiled encouraging Alicia and smiling at Dee then Ryo. "The canal is lubricated and she had started to fully dilate, let's see this heir." Alicia nodded and took a deep breath. "That's right, child," Aliora nodded. "Get ready, on three." Alicia nodded closing her eyes tight. Ryo grew concerned looking sown when Aliora moved the concealing sheet aside and took position between her spread legs. Ryo blushed and looked away. Alicia laughed then gasped in pain.

"Ryo...it's okay, our child is coming out of there," Alicia laughed. "Right Dee?" Alicia asked leaning her head back against his chest. "Our child."

"Yeah," Dee nodded. "Our child."

"One, two, three..." Aliora coached and Alicia held tight to Ryo pushing with all her strength.

Break

John fell back from the force of Alucard's bullets, "So John, how does it feel to know that the happiest moments in your nieces life was in my arms?"

"You bastard!" John yelled firing the last of his rounds at Alucard who laughed.

"Police girl," Alucard called then threw his heavy guns at her. "Janos, let us be done with these silly human weapons."

"My thoughts exactly," John watched as Seras tucked the guns into her belt and went back to fighting the ghouls and children that surged against the ranks of the Arcadian army. "But then again your skill with a sword has never been that good, that's why you had to have the Boyars ambush my father. And why they handled my brother, you could not even think of taking him on while he could see you."

"Yeah," John grinned pulling a large sword from a sheath on his back. "So that was why I had to poke his eyes out."

"He's still angry about that?" Alucard laughed when John gasped. "Yeah, just the mention of your name causes rage. He murdered a whole village that claimed loyalty to you...last week." Alucard laughed when John held his sword as if to ward him off. "Are you scared...good," Alucard smirked pulling a dragon hilted sword from underneath his large red coat. "You should be." He growled the words and the sound of the clanging metal was loud in the night as the two titans clashed.

Andy looked up just then and gasped as Alucard's true prowess with a sword was revealed. "He really is amazing," She sighed before going back to her own battles.

Break

"Alright Jon," George said his voice shaking a bit. "These kids need to get out of here."

"Shut up George and get over here," Jon demanded.

George shook his head. "Jon, you don't know what you are doing." George cut his eyes to Rain. "They don't need to see you this way. Or me... or what you want."

"I will kill him" Jon yelled and George panted taking his inhaler out. "Don't you care?" He waved the gun in between the area of Jhaymes chest and face.

"You have lost your mind," Bikky said situating his body in front of Rain.

"Shut up boy!" Jon snarled. "George don't make me say it again."

George took a step forward, "Jhaymes," Rain spoke low. "It's just one human."

"Maintain humanity," Jhaymes commanded suppressing the winds Rain began to call. In Rain and Bikky's mind, Jhaymes continued. "If we unleash our fury upon a human the world would know that Arcadia is more than it seems. They are already suspicious about the location. An instance such as this should be handled with human abilities." Rain thought no words to Jhaymes his anger mounting at sage advice. Bikky knew Jhaymes was right, but it was a bitter pill to swallow. To have such immense gifts and yet be unable to unleash them. Rain said nothing but he sent an image of George in pain under the ministrations of Jon's brutal claiming. Jhaymes winced unable to bear the image. Closing his eyes he could not escape the sight burned into his brain.

"Then do nothing and watch that fool rape him." Rain said aloud as George made it to Jon. "No," Rain stepped forward his winds surging against Jhaymes hold the air turned bright green.

"Boy don't move!"

"Rain!" The sound of the gun shot was loud though it was nearly drowned out by the sound of Bikky calling his name. George stared in horror shaking his head.

"Jon... what have you done?" George whispered as tears fell from his face. "Oh... Bikky... No. Oh God, oh Bikky..." George tried to step forward but the cold press of steel at his temple. "Jon, do you realize you just shot a child?" George wept staring at the stranger before him.

"Bikky," Rain's voice was tremulous from his position on the floor underneath Bikky's large body. Rain recalled attempting to go to George, then the floor, Bikky yelling at him and a gunshot. "Bikky!" Rain called his voice louder as he thought of his brother. He felt warmth surround his lap and hand. Rain was almost afraid to look down knowing what the viscous liquid was.

"Rain... you okay?" Bikky asked his voice wheezed. "I know I'm heavy, I'll get off you." Bikky tried to move but only managed to fall over onto his back. "Ow, damn, never been shot before. That hurts. Ryo and Dee must be made of steel."

"You idiot!" Rain yelled as Jhaymes came crashing at his side.

"Rain here," Jhaymes took off his outer shirt. "Press this to his side. Looks like the bullet went through, the blood is not too dark. It might hurt like hell, but he'll live. Brave of you, young MaClean, to jump into that bullet like that."

"Not about to let him get hit," Bikky tried to smile. "I have more muscle." Bikky took as deep a breath as his pain would allow. "He's gone, Jon, that's not him." Bikky whispered his eyes closing in the sleep of the unconscious.

"Ha," Jon laughed at the sight of Jhaymes and Rain applying pressure to Bikky's wounds. "Hahahahaa! Come George, you see now, don't you? You see, I am serious." George got to his feet. "I don't see what the big deal is. Not like I've never had you before. What's one more time between old friends huh?"

"Jon, you've gone mad." George wept looking at his friends. "You've shot a child."

"I know, and I'll shoot one more if you don't get over here," Jon promised looking at the beauty before him feeling a ravenous possessiveness claim him. Jon blinked as it seemed that the butterfly clipped to his hat moved.

"No Ponchi," George took the hat off and tossed it onto a desk. "He'll squish you." Ponchi tinkled loud her anger at her size palpable.

"George, pretty George," George gasped as Jon stroked his face with the gun. George trembled, "No more has to be hurt. Take your pants down."

"Jon, don't do this," George shook his head and Rain turned to come to his aid.

"Move boy and I'll shoot you too. This time I'll kill. You too Jhaymes, don't move, he's mine now," Jon grabbed George with his free hand. "Drop them," Jon commanded tugging at the waist of George's pants.

"Okay, don't hurt anyone else, please Jon, don't hurt anyone else." Rain sobbed closing his eyes as George lowered his pants.

"That desk, lean over it," Jon shoved George against the teachers desk in the room.

"Rain," George said his voice carrying across the room. "Through the adoption on Arcadia, I am legally an uncle to you right? And Arcadia places a significant amount of honor on the elders, so please, do as I say and close your eyes."

"You think just because I can't see I don't know what he's doing to you?!" Rain snarled the words not letting up on the pressure to staunch the flow of Bikky's blood. "I know, I know more than anyone."Rain shook his head at Jhaymes who held on to the other side of Bikky's wound. "It's not love like Ryo and Dee have. Not what you and Jhaymes have. It is brutal, and violent, and painful. If you say you love George, how can you do that to him?"

"I never said I loved him," Jon laughed unzipping his pants. "I said I wanted him, I need him. If I don't have him the world will cease. Can't you see it? I have to have him. I need it!"

"Ah!" George gasped at the painful grip of Jon's hands biting into his sides. Rain gasped lowering his head to Bikky's chest pressing his hands down hard on the bleeding. George bit his lip to keep his mouth closed. Rain did not need to hear him cry.

Break

John laughed as he fought Alucard. "Is this it?" He asked as his sword sang loud as it crashed against his. "Is this what legends are made of?"

"You have lost this battle," Alucard announced as John sword slid into his neck until his head hung at the side. John wondered why the creature before him smiled. Heaven looked up from her position near Andy her claws bared as she battled the monstrous horde of fiendish ghouls making their way to the Obsidian Palace. Faith held her arm where it bled but continued to fight.

"You may have been touched by the blood of my family, but you and I are different," Alucard laughed his head still hanging by a tenuous slip of flesh.

"Master!" Seras called turning her canon on John.

"Protect the palace Police girl!" Alucard called over to her. From the billowing blood an arm appeared and tendrils of wispy smoke emitted from two fingers that wrapped around the neck of a ghoul that was sneaking up behind him. Seras turned her canon just in time to fire on the legions of un-dead that tried to approach the shining steps.

" Eat Harconnen, filth!" Seras growled reloading while Andy's lightning swarmed over the crowd. Faith whistled at the smoking piles of dust that were once vampirish ghouls. When the rain of lightning passed, Seras fired again.

"What do you mean different?" John asked when Alucard began to melt into a bubbling pool of his own blood.

Eyeballs swirled around and his voice seemed thick with mirth as he spoke. "We are very different you and I." Alucard materialized again, this time in a black suit with long black hair down to his calves his grin spread out over his face still clean shaven but a close enough resemblance to his father as to cause a shiver to run up John's already cold spine. "Care for a demonstration?" Alucard laughed pulling Nestoir to him. "Do you mind highness?" Nestoir smiled and cut a small wound onto his arm. He flung his arm causing several drops to land on John who screamed in agony. John stared in horror as Alucard, no Vlad, the son of the mighty Dragon of the Carpathians bit into the wound on Nestoir's arm drinking the blood that poured forth. How was this possible? He was not even able to stand the touch of a single drop and yet here Vlad seemed to be drinking his fill of the sweet smelling mixture falling from the prince.

"Enough you glutton," Nestoir snatched his arm away.

"Master?" Seras looked again while the other warriors battled on. "Master can drink Arcadian blood."

"No shit!" Faith gasped having learned that Arcadian blood was poisonous to vampires. Heaven could not even partake and she was part angel.

"Mmm..." Vlad licked his bloody lips before uproarious laughter left him. Long and loud he laughed; then, again he began to melt. "You want this gift?" Vlad asked from his puddle of gooey blood as he slithered to John's feet. John began to back away screaming as the blood covered the tops of his boots, climbed up his legs and circled his waist. John seemed to scream louder as the serpentine coil of crimson banded his chest, twined about his neck then covered his head. "Take it!" Vlad yelled entering Johns mouth. "Your treachery shall be met with vengeance the likes of which you have never known before. Seeping into your pores, your petrified organs, you will know the extent of my wrath and be grateful for it. Mircea would have done far worse." John went down screaming as he exploded. Fragments of his body falling like rain on the hordes of demon ghouls below. Alucard stood from the wreckage holding his wide brimmed hat. He smiled then placed it back on his head.

"Master!" Seras clapped before tossing his guns back to him with several clips. Alucard nodded his thanks before rejoining the fray.

Break

Julie stared at the door. No, she thought as Rain had protected her from whatever was taking place inside the classroom. "I have to help him," She got to her feet pounding on the door. She heard yelling. "I'll get the police," she called, but felt the buffeting of strong wind. She wondered if they had even heard her. Julie turned to run down the hall and gasped as she was met with several painted facades. "No," She cried turning first right, then left. Running blindly she became lost in the maze. The sound of the gun shot startled her. She heard several screams as other students heard the sound. Julie gasped then looked to the nearest window and leaped out. She had to get help, she had to.

Break

Azrial stood his ground at the gates of the Arcadian Palace protecting the Lion throne. "Marilyn, you are not ready for this fight. Get to the room and stay there," Azrial commanded. "They come."

"Is that an order?" Marilyn asked looking out at the acid spitting creatures that dared set foot in the presence of the mighty edifice. "Master," As always the term was added as an after thought.

"If it needs to be," Azrial said looking to Francis. Marilyn nodded vowing to stay inside only so long as the palace was safe. If needs be he would show Azrial that he could fight as well. " I am not trying to be cruel Mari," Azrial softened his voice in the sensual way he knew Marilyn would respond to. "I just want you somewhere away from harm. You are barely old enough to fully appreciate having your abilities, let alone trained enough to use them." Marilyn nodded hating to admit that Azrial was correct he walked away his head held high. "We are out numbered." Azrial said to Daphnus as Dae and Florian showed themselves riding above the crowd on black steeds smoke billowing from the creatures noses and eyes glowing red. Francis moved beside Daphnus looking over the rampaging creatures that encroached upon the palace.

Azrial wondered why Daphnus and Francis both smiled. "Dae," Daphnus called a greeting. "How are you?"

"Good," Daphnus nodded. "You should see my harem. I have the most delectable specimens."

"We never did have the same taste," Daphnus wrinkled his nose. " What you call delectable, I call disgusting. Ah well, tomato tomato, right? Tell me," Daphnus chuckled as he recalled that Hamanosuke was nothing more than a bed toy to the fearsome demon. "What makes you think that todays venture will be any more successful than your previous failed attempts to take the palace?"

"I know you split your already divided forces, the Obsidian is under attack, the pet shop is locked down, so is the consulate. A few human detectives can not make up for the royale who have gone to your stations on other parts of the world. I know you have them in Ireland and Jerusalem and Eastern Europe."

"You do," Daphnus nodded. "Well, our forces in Eastern Europe have returned and brought back a friend," Daphnus admitted laughing as he thought of Hunyadi going up against the son of the man he betrayed.

"There now Dae," Dae gasped at the lilting accent he heard moments before the flaming haired prince made his presence known. "Were you no counting on me to ever return to me 'ome 'ere?"

"Prince Deipyros," Daphnus greeted trying not to show the trembling in his body. "How nice to see you again. If you ever feel stifled here, there is room amongst my warriors."

"I would rather take off me own 'and than extend it to the likes of you," Deipyros laughed.

"Hi!" Tisiphone called waving. Her long blond tresses fell over her face as she moved. "Guess who's back?" She giggled moving aside for two visions in pink and black. Aside from their figures there were no differences between their faces and Daphnus.

"The twin princesses,"Dae mouthed the words recalling a previous deception of theirs where they had infiltrated his very own home and found out the plans he had spent centuries putting into play. Even upon his discovery of their clever ruse they had eluded his grasp. "Slippery little bitches!" Dae snarled fighting the attraction he felt at the mere sight of them standing beside their brother not deigning to even speak to him.

"The keepers of the pet shop are the very owners themselves," Daphnus smiled knowing that Lord D was well protected he smiled at Hama who sat upon his mount with his eyes downcast. His misery he wore like a cloak. Dae looked at him and his body trembled anew with revulsion. "It may as well not exist for all you can access it." Daphnus taunted with a chuckle. "Now, we don't have to do this. I feel a little bored right now. We have defeated you so often there is not much fun in it anymore. You can leave."

"I will not be defeated," Dae held his ground. He had made it! Damn it he was on Arcadian soil with an amassed army that would never have made it otherwise. The last time he had been on these lands he had made to an island on the outskirts, now he was very near to the steps of the palace. He had never been this close before, he could not let this opportunity pass. He could almost see it, shining bright and dazzled with jewels. The hallowed chair that Zarro himself never dared sit upon. And Dae was here, he could take it. He would. "The Lion's throne will be mine!"

"You damn fool," Daphnus turned away to mount Faldor. "There is no reasoning with him. Let's just kill him and be done with it for now."

"Yes your highness," Faldor said his enormous body shaking with mirth as his golden hooves pawed the ground. Huge black wings fanned against the night sky while his golden horn pierced the air with his eagerness to be off.

"There is nothing I need to know," Daphnus informed his Royale and thus the rest of his forces. "Leave none alive." Francis smiled pulling a sword free he leaped from the balcony moments before Azrial. They both landed and began to cut through the demons as the two armies clashed.

Break

George swallowed bile as Jon's hands stroked his bottom. "Jon don't do this," George shook his head tears leaving trails on his cheeks and the desk underneath him.

"Shut up George," Jon said leaning into him. Rain began to breathe heavily and it was all Jhaymes could do to suppress the wind building inside the angry teenager.

"How can you just sit here and do nothing while he is forcing your husband?" Rain demanded his cheeks flushed with bitter rage. "Release me then and let me do it! I won't kill him, just get him off of George."

"And when he wonders how you managed it?" Jhaymes countered. "When he alerts the authorities that the wind moved at your command, then what?" Jhaymes whispered furiously. Rain broke down into tears. "It is hard, but this changes nothing," Jhaymes said aloud, his eyes locking onto George. "He is still my own heart. And I will die without him. I love him today, and tomorrow. I will always love him no matter what. Georgie sweetheart, this is nothing, it means nothing. I love you. I always will. No matter what he does to you. I will always love you."

Rain began to sob then leaning over Bikky's prone form. "Shh, Rain, you're not hurt are you" Rain gasped sitting up to look at Bikky. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, but he shot you Bikky," Rain cried.

"Okay, I'm okay, don't cry, you know how red your nose gets when you cry." Bikky sighed trying to sit up.

"No don't move," Rain held his brother down. "We have to keep as much blood in you as possible. You've already lost much."

"Where's George?" Bikky tried again to sit up.

"I'll be alright," George assured him then gasped as Jon leaned into him. Jon tried, he shifted, he stood on the tips of his toes. With a savage growl he yanked George back and threw him to the floor.

"Get on your knees," Jon shoved the gun to George's temple. "Look, it's just one time right? No more injuries, no death. And your husband said he'll still love you, so just relax and let me in."

"You do realize you are doing this in front of children? You shot a child and now you would do this..." George gasped when Jon pulled him behind the desk.

"Now they can't see," Jon said nodded. "It's alright now."

"Do you really want to hurt me this way, Jon?" George asked looking behind him at the man he barely recognized.

"Why are you over here Jhaymes?" Bikky asked looking up. Breathing was getting hard to do, but he tried. "That man is going to rape him."

"Bikky we have to keep pressure on your wounds, you could bleed out and die." Jhaymes wept and in that moment Rain saw how much this was killing him inside. "Do you think I want that mad mans hands on my sweetheart?"

"It's not his hands I'm worried about," Rain grumbled and again Jhaymes had to redouble his efforts to contain the boy.

"Ooph," George gasped as Jon shoved himself against him. Jon grimaced, then tried again. He pushed... and pushed. George looked back then his brow furrowed as Jon pushed again and could not gain entrance. Jon backed away wetting his fingers then trying again. Grimacing at the rude touch George nearly fell over at the brutal thrusting that got nothing accomplished. Jon tried again growling when George did fall over. "Jon, stop please," George pleaded backing away glad his long shirt and coat kept him from being exposed even though his pants were gone.

"Shut up George," Jon yanked him back, sitting his gun down he pushed George's legs apart. He crawled over him trying again with the same results. No matter what he did, or how hard to pushed he could not get inside of George. George placed his hands on Jon's shoulders and stared in wonder as his wedding band glowed in the darkness. He stared transfixed for a moment then he looked over beside his head. He saw the gun. It just lay there. Jon gasped and stared in horror at the barrel of the gun that George held to his face. "Georgie..."

"Get off me," George demanded his hand shaking as Jon seemed confused.

"Give me that," Jon reached for the gun and George pulled the trigger the bullet went above his head but it got his attention. "Georgie."

"Don't you Georgie me," George huffed.

"George, Sweetheart," Jhaymes called his eyes overflowing.

"Jhaymes just go," Bikky shook his head. "I'm alright." Jhaymes was torn. He could not leave the boy and yet that second gunshot was more than he could handle.

"I am sorry Bikky," Jhaymes released his hold on Bikky and Rain. Instead of Rain sending his wind to harm Jon, he increased the air pressure outside of Bikky's wounds. Jhaymes leaped over the desk knocking Jon aside. He pulled George to his feet as Jon struggled to stand.

"Georgie, put it down and come here," Jon reached for him.

"Jon it's over," George shook his head. They were all startled at the sound of the pounding on the door.

"Police, open up!" The pounding continued.

"Georgie, just meet me somewhere and we can..." George shook his head as Jon seemed deranged to him. The police began to batter the doors. Two swift hits and they came in with their guns and paramedics. Jill took in the scene then rushed to Bikky as the paramedics were lifting him onto a stretcher. She wished she could just take him to the shop, but too many detectives and police officers, not to mention Julie and the other students that were crowding the scene had seen him injured. This was one wound he would have to deal with. JJ sighed pulling out his cell he called the shop to make sure that Lord D was feeling up to going into the hospital.

"See Rain," Bikky sighed as he was swarmed by EMT's. "I'm alright."

"Dummy," Rain wiped his tears with his bloody hands. "You got shot."

Break

Leon shot so many demons they began to blur to him one into another. Faceless hordes of enemy to be cut down. He thought of Count D at the shop, of Aoi, of Kurayami. Lord D and the twins, Kibo and Shinrai. He thought of Sofu and Aurora. They could not fail here. "Daphnus, I think we almost got them," Leon called looking down when his cell phone buzzed. It always amazed him that he got perfect reception here on this strange place. "Jill," Leon fired several more bullets before he picked up. "Jill, hon. Kind of busy right now," Leon saw a demon going up against Deipyros only to be cut down by a long emerald studded broadsword. "What!" Leon gasped killing the demons that thought to encroach upon him while distracted. "Daphnus, I have to get to the Obsidian Palace... NOW!"

"What?" Daphnus called over watching as bright beams of pink light emitted from Althea and Amalthea.

"I have to talk to Ryo and Dee, Bikky got shot!" Leon sat the phone down.

"The hell you say?" Daphnus gasped. "Alright, guys," Daphnus called. Tisiphone and the others hurried over. "Time to stop humoring Dae."

"What happened, I was just starting to have fun." Tisiphone giggled.

"I know, seems like it's been a while since we trounced him,"Deipyros chuckled sending leaf shaped blades over the crowd of demons clamoring to get to the top.

"Yeah but, we need to get to the Obsidian Palace," Leon said reloading his gun. "I've got to get to Ryo and Dee."

"Laton and Torcha will eat anyone approaching the birthing chamber," Tisiphone shook her head as the twin princesses came over. Leon always felt awed when they stood near their brother. Daphnus was older, but for all the facial differences they may as well have been triplets.

"Come now Tisiphone," Amalthea said with a smile.

"I am sure they would not eat him," Althea laughed a little. "Probably." She added the qualifier when she thought of the fierce dragon queen and king.

"At least we know Laton will not," Amalthea turned to glower at the determined demon that stomped through the crowd trying to get to her side. She pulled a sword and ran him through.

"He does not like the taste of human, now Torcha," Althea laughed slicing a demon in half.

Tisiphone looked out at the crowd. Dae had brought a large number. She frowned knowing that it must have been Cho Da Koen who helped the beast enter their lands for sure he could not have done it alone. Not this close at least. "With Nes and Andy at the Obsidian, you can't do the Arcadian Lights." Tisiphone said with a sigh. "How will you get them all?"

"Call Clarisande up here," Daphnus ordered leaning over Faldor's back, he put his sword away. The large creature brought his wings up to shield his prince from any attacks. When Daphnus was again sitting up, Faldor brought his wings down with a crash on the heads of the demons that had surrounded him. "Angel, you as well," Prince Angel uncased his mighty golden wings and hovered above Daphnus. Tisiphone likewise pulled forth her silver wings flying beside Angel. "We are going to unleash everything into Angel's orb, arrows, blades, beams, you name it, put it in. Angel will fly above with Tisiphone as his guard. Althea, Amalthea and myself will act as cattle prods and herd them all into place. Clarisande will make a shield over the humans here. I would ordinarily ask Angel, but he is about to be busy." Daphnus laughed glad that Nestoir was not there to tell him he was being wordy at an inopportune moment.

"If that's the plan, let's go," Leon looked again at his phone not believing what Jill had said. He had to hurry and get to the palace. Ryo and Dee had to know.

Break

"Papa," Aoi walked over to Count D with a grace that seemed unnatural in the three year old child. "Making circles will not make Daddy come home."

"What?" Count D looked down at his daughter.

Sofu laughed from where he sat with Kurayami, lady Aurora at his side. Though he randomly tested the shields, the shop was held in place. Nothing had disturbed them here. Leon had done the right thing in insisting that D remain here. "The child is tired of your pacing." Sofu said. He looked over into Lady Aurora's lap where their son's head lay. She dragged a brush gently through his hair. He wrinkled his brow curling over as if with stomach pains. Only three months and already he was suffering. Sofu sighed at the thought that his son, while the only Kami survivor of a live twin birth, could not handle the act of pregnancy. He would have to do research to see if there was some way to impede future implantation. Lord D trembled in his mother's lap as his stomach roiled.

"Are you ill?" Aurora asked careful not to shift him.

"Umm," Lord D managed to nod. Kibo and Shinrai began to weep Aurora hauled him to a lavatory.

"Shh... Soon you will meet your brother," Count D patted his younger brother's awed at their very existence. "Papa is alright." The two small children crawled into D's lap and he looked up at his daughter who sat playing with her orb. She made twinkling lights dance in the air and her uncles laughed with delight.

Break

Aliora dragged a sleeve across her brow. She looked up to see Ryo wiping Alicia's brow with a cool cloth that Dee had handed him. Both men then took up position, holding her hands as she panted and cried out. Alicia squeezed and Aliora smiled that the prince and his consort did not wince or snatch away from the strength of a dragon in pain. Alicia gasped tears falling from her eyes as she pushed. "That's it!" Aliora cheered warmed by the obvious caring that both Ryo and Dee had for the mother. "The heir is crowning."

"Okay," Ryo nodded not sure what Aliora meant, but sure it was painful from the screaming Alicia began to do. He was so sorry. Ryo never meant to cause Alicia so much pain. She had had a child before, surely she had known what to expect. Tears stung his eyes as he thought of her readily agreeing to do this again. For him and Dee. "Oh... Alicia," Ryo leaned his forehead against hers. Dee leaned down pressing a kiss to Ryo's head, then to Alicia.

"We've got it, Baby, It's okay," Dee whispered in his ear. Amidst the pain, Alicia smiled. Dee gasped as she gripped he and Ryo both her hands like tiny vises. Sweat poured down her face and body as she cried out.

"Push."

"Push."

"Push."

Three voices rose together and Alicia cried out pushing with all her might. Aliora watched as a tuft of dark hair emerged followed by pink skin. "Keep on, almost there, my lady." Aliora coached watching in joy. Alicia panted, closing her eyes she held on to her friends and pushed. "Yes, that's it, the head is clear," Aliora reached down helping to guide the child free. "Oh, your highness," Aliora looked up with shining eyes at Ryo, Alicia's final screams still ringing in his ears, he saw her lips move, but could not understand the words she said.

"A girl," Dee told him laughing as he looked at the pink cheeked child squalling in Aliora's hands. "Baby, it's a girl." Aliora, with hands swift from experience, cleaned the child and handed her to Ryo. "Father," Aliora called over and Ryo seemed in a daze as she handed him the surgical scissors. When tears blinded him, Dee was there to wipe them. When his hand shook, Dee steadied it and together they cut the child free. Alicia gasped laying back while Aliora began to stitch and clean.

Ryo sat with his daughter in his hands. As if she recognized him, the child ceased to scream and instead gazed up at him with eyes so dark they appeared black. "I thought all babies eyes were blue," Ryo sighed looking at her, his heart so full he thought it would burst.

"Remember what Laton always says," Dee smirked as he rubbed his finger over the hair at the crown of the tiny head. "Human absolutes don't work here." Dee leaned over and kissed Ryo. Their lips lingered a moment before Ryo carefully carried the child over to Alicia.

"Is she beautiful?" Alicia asked reaching her trembling arms for the child. Dee sat behind her once more supporting her weight while Ryo sat beside her placing the baby in her arms.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Dee asked for Ryo was busy wiping his eyes on the handkerchief that Aliora gave him.

"The child will be wanting a feeding," Aliora bowed to the prince, his consort and the duchess. "May her life be rich with happiness and treasure beyond all imagining." Ryo nodded accepting the well wishes, for he knew that dragons valued treasure.

"I am grateful for your assistance," Ryo inclined his head regally. Aliora bowed herself out of the room. She smiled at the king and queen as she told them the good news of the dragon princess, born this night. Alicia was just placing the child to her breast as the entire Obsidian Palace began to quake.

"Ryo!" Alicia looked up as their daughter began to drink.

"Don't worry Alicia," Ryo got to his feet. He leaned in close and kissed the small brow of his infant daughter. "Dee stay with them." Dee nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat as Ryo left the birthing chamber.

Break

Alucard stopped firing as what was left of his heart lodged in his throat. Andy was pinned down under the onslaught of several demons. Though her sword swung with precision, for every one she cut down at least three took it's place. Alucard looked for Nestoir and found him battling a large monster with four heads all of which were either spitting acid or fire. Alucard dashed across the bloody field. His guns firing. Just as a large beast was setting to land on top of her, Alucard picked the princess up into his arms. "Vlad," Andy gasped holding her side where she had landed hard on the ground. Her armor appeared battered and bloody. Sniffing her quickly, Alucard discerned that most of the blood was not her own. A small cut on her forehead bled sluggishly, but she was alright. Relief lightening his face into a smile, he dropped her at her husband's side.

"Do your duty," Alucard commanded. He fired both of his guns at the creature. "I've got this, you take her inside."

"I'm not leaving," Andy shoved away from her husband she raised her hand sending bright lightning over the scales of the creature causing it to turn over and rear up. "Now Nestoir!" Andy called to which Nestoir drove his sword deep into the belly of the beast. Alucard joined in firing round after round from both guns. The creature howled it's final throes before it crumbled into the ground, melting. Alucard gazed at the bubbling mass of goo with disdain.

"This blood reeks more than usual," Nestoir said as Andy gagged.

"Hunyadi," Alucard said simply looking over the debris of corpses that littered the steps leading to the palace as well as the mountain crags below. "If his blood is in these creatures, destroying his body was a farce, he will be able to return unless I get everyone that has his taint."

"Do you have to do it, or just so long as they are dead?" Andy asked looking up to see Ryo on the top most step leaving the palace with his hands already aflame and his eyes blazing with a rage he had never before felt. It consumed him with the need to destroy that which threatened his family. It was an unpleasant sensation and he wanted to be done with it.

"Dead is dead, what matters who accomplished the deed?" Alucard shrugged, an elegant gesture that seemed out of place with the creature, but bespoke his upbringing as a prince.

Nestoir looked up at the large green scaled dragon that flew in lumbering circles over Ryo. "It matters."

"Not as graceful as you used to be," Ryo stood his ground not bothering to follow the creature with his eyes, preferring instead to mark his travel by scent alone. "And you are in desperate need of a bath. You smell of death. In fact," Ryo sniffed then recoiled swallowing bile. "You smell as if there is no life within you. You're... you're dead!" Ryo stared in horror at the monster that circled overhead.

"I have more power than you, halfbreed," Cho called down staring at Ryo who watched him with the same loathsome disdain that his mother had showed when he staked his claim for her hand. She knew he would win the battle of a dragon claiming. "Just like your coward mother ran, will you?" Cho taunted snarling as he could smell the birth of the child. It emanated from the palace like a beacon. The scent, sweet with new life, lingered on Ryo like a cloak making Cho's mouth water. Maybe he would not keep the child but devoir it instead. Would that not be perfectly fitting for this fluffy halfbreed? "We don't have to do this." Cho lowered himself to the ground and Ryo did not back up from the creature that towered over him like a menacing behemoth in the chilly night air. "By rights, the child your mother bore should have been mine. As it is, I have no desire to claim a halfling male who submits to a human. A male at that," Cho spat and the ground sizzled at Ryo's feet. Cho frowned when Ryo did not move; his eyes narrowing instead the pupils taking on a reptilian slant. "I will take the child."

"You will have to kill me first," Ryo issued the challenge.

"I have no trouble with that," Cho raised a mighty claw prepared to strike Ryo down where he stood.

"I think you might have more trouble than you bargained for," The paw crashed down loosing rocks and debris to blow about. Cho gasped. Ryo wasn't there. Cho growled in anger as he looked down at his claw to see Ryo standing on top of it.

"Nimble little pederast, aren't you?" Cho shook his claw. Ryo jumped aside until he stood in between the massive forelimbs. He raised his hands and released a mighty wave of flames full into Cho's face. Ryo heard nothing but the howling of his own rage. Amidst the effort of releasing his flames he heard a sound that, for a moment, did not make sense. Was Cho laughing? Ryo lowered his hands to see the scales not even smoking. "I told you," Cho raised his claw. "I have more power than you." Ryo saw it, but it was coming too fast. Cho's claw slammed into the side of his body swatting him like so much garbage to be swept aside. Faith gasped sure that a hit from such a creature would surely kill. Cho laughed again turning his back to Ryo, he swung his tail wide as he spread his large, leather like wings. He began to pump them prepared to go retrieve the child. He felt a heated tugging and looked back to see Ryo had a grip on his tail.

"Do not go near my baby," Ryo coughed and spit blood from his mouth.

"You sound just like a female," Cho groused turning to glare at Ryo. "But I think it fitting."

"You must be terribly embarrassed to have lost so easily to me before," Ryo smirked. "You didn't even singe my wedding ensemble." Ryo shook his head planting his feet he began to wind the tail. Cho gasped when he felt himself being pulled back. "You gave up your life, and for what?" Ryo held on to the tail as he jumped over Cho's claws. "To become a lowly slave to a vampire in league with a filthy demon? Or did you think they wanted to help you gain the throne out of compassion for your plight? The truth is, Dae is hoping you will win, so that he will have a strong foothold in Arcadia. You would be a puppet, merely a stepping stone."

"You think I don't know that?" Cho laughed at Ryo's shocked expression. "This place needs to fall. It will be my final act of revenge."

"You bastard!" Ryo yelled running to the creature. Cho laughed rearing up.

"Your highness!" Ryo looked up to see Alucard hovering above. "Use this," Ryo caught the gleaming dragon hilted sword. Cho snapped at Alucard catching only the tail end of mist around his head as Alucard went back to watch the fight with the rest of the Royale while the salamanders cleaned up the aftermath of the battle.

"That toy will do you no good," Cho taunted as Ryo held the blade.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ryo laughed palming the sword. "Care to find out?"

"You can't even touch me with that," Cho raised up on his hind legs his wings spread out behind him dwarfing Ryo who seemed tiny next to the massive creature.

"I'll do more than touch," Ryo grinned.

"Are you hitting on me" Cho asked coming down with his paws on either side of Ryo.

"Dee is more of a man than you will ever be." Ryo looked down where his gender had been displayed when he reared up. "Even when in this form. I need more than a pencil to get satisfied."

"Reptiles..." Cho began to explain his face contorted in rage.

"Yeah, well, no wonder my mother ran," It was not the first time Ryo had taunted him that way, and, Cho vowed that it would be the last. He swiped at Ryo again only the have the nimble human leap away and slice at him with the sword. It bounced off his scales leaving not a dent in the armor plating. Cho laughed his nails scouring the ground they stood upon. Ryo changed the angle of the sword slipping it in between the scales. He gagged at the smell that was released from the puncture he had made. "Man, you stink," Ryo shot flames along the sword. Cho growled snatching his thickly scaled arm away before the flames could reach him.

"You... brat!" Cho snarled his voice thundering around the mountain. "I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"What?" Ryo frowned jumping aside from the massive creature. "No fire today? You know I can overpower you," Ryo raised the sword that sang with the brilliance of his flames. Cho snarled his reptilian features twisting with the need to feast upon the flesh of the halfling dragon prince. "Wait, I get it," Ryo laughed. He heard the sound of the hooves running towards him. The wings beating in the sky but he ignored them as he faced his opponent.

"Ryo!" He heard his name called. But he was alright. He did not need help, all he had to do was end this. Tears stung Ryo's eyes at the burning rage that consumed him. He hated feeling this way. This mindless need to destroy, to kill. "Ryo..." His name was called again.

"I've got it!" Ryo called over his shoulder. "He can not use flames. Dragon fire is passion, it is pure, like life. He is dead, for more power he gave up his life. He is not a dragon, now he is only a beast fit to be put down." Ryo did not take a moment to glance at Leon behind him who was riding a Pegasus and calling out to him. Cho growled at the words and attacked Ryo with all his strength. He swung his claws trying to catch the small human only to feel biting frustration as he moved away. His nose felt the sting of the sword that slid between his scales and he was singed by the fire that emitted from Ryo's hands.

"Ryo!" His name was called again after he avoided a snapping bite from Cho's teeth. "We have to go to the Crusaders Hospital on earth, it's where they took Bikky. Too many humans saw him Injured, we can not use Lord D's magic." Ryo battled on, Alucard's sword making nicks and dents in the abominable beast. "Ryo!"

"What?!" Ryo turned around to glare at Leon just as Cho flew over head. He descended from the sky his mouth open wide over Ryo.

"Bikky got shot!" Were the last words that Ryo heard before he vanished into Cho's yawning mouth.

Break

Upstairs all was quiet save for the occasional sigh from the sleeping infant in Alicia's arm. Dee gasped as it felt as if a part of him vanished leaving a gaping hole in his heart. He grabbed his chest as tears fell from his eyes. "Ryo..." Dee scooted away from Alicia who lay sleeping sound with the child. He opened the door ready to leave to find that Laton and Torcha were doing the same their tails grazing the window ledge as they departed. "Wait!" Dee called after them, hoping to get a ride to Ryo's side.

"Stay with the mother and child!" Torcha called back and Dee looked down to the scorched earth below and gasped at the evidence of carnage before him. As he looked, a familiar, beloved form was no where to bee seen. Dee swallowed hard, breathing in rapid pants to avoid a panic. This would make sense. Ryo was just... Ryo was just... he did not know, but Ryo was somewhere.

Break

Leon gasped as Andy screamed. Cho stood as he hand landed with his mouth pressed to the ground. His throat bulged as if attempting to swallow. Inside his mouth Ryo blinked several times as consciousness returned to him. What? Where was he? What had happened? Cho, yes he was fighting Cho Da Koen. He wanted his child. The baby. The beautiful little girl who even now slept in bliss knowing that he would protect her. And Bikky, oh no! Ryo's mind surged as he felt a new determination fill his veins and overpower everything within him. Bikky had been shot before human eyes. His son! Not his son. Cho gasped at the temperature in his mouth. Ryo could not raise his hands, he had made sure of it. Cho squeezed his cheeks trying to squash the man in his mouth.

Ryo twisted first right, then left. He struggled anger blinding him to all but the need to end this. He had to get to Bikky. He had to protect his children. He had to protect Dee, he had to defend his crown and his honor. His mother's honor. He wore her crown, he would bear the burden of this fight. Ryo threw his head back his eyes wide the pupils mere slants glowing with a diamond brilliance in the cavern of his moving prison. Cho gasped. No, he thought with fear his entire body trembling as his mouth heated. No, it was not possible. Not for a halfling! Ryo opened his mouth releasing a battle cry full of fury and anguish. Cho gasped backing away from the flames that erupted from Ryo's mouth with the force of a volcano.

At the windows ledge Dee watched the gigantic serpentine form coil and uncoil as if in pain before it backed away. Faith gasped watching. Hadn't Ryo said that he was unable to use flames because he was dead? "That is fire in it's purest form. The element itself. Only a living dragon could emit such flames." Alucard said with a smile. "The little prince is delightful. These flames are not an ability born of a physical strength, no!" Alucard's grin widened as Cho was lifted from the ground by the force coming from his own mouth. "These flames are the passionate cry of the heart!" Laton and Torcha both halted in the air, their wing beats buffeting the spectators below. Ryo stood rigid his head back and his mouth open. A beacon of fiery light issued forth lighting the night. As Ryo stood he felt a ripping pain in his back, but he ignored it. The only thing that mattered was getting to his son. Wait, Rain! Ryo thought. If Bikky was shot, where was Rain?

"Holy shit," Leon whispered staring at his friend. "Ryo."

Ryo felt a new weight hang from his back but it did not matter. All that mattered was ending this. Tears coursed from his eyes as flames burst from his mouth. Cho growled a scream as he was filled to capacity with Ryo's flames. His scales bulged and loosened exploding from his body and embedding deeply into the mountain side. "Baby!" Dee called down. Ryo turned around the weight at his back lifting him from his feet. He gasped turning around to see the shock on Dee's face. He looked around at the Royale and company seeing similar expressions of shock. On his grandparents, as well as shock joy was mingled. Ryo sighed and flexed his wings... wings?! Ryo looked up and saw, above him, large spiked tops of leathery wings. He moved and they went with him. He shook and they shook. They were attached. "No, don't panic!" Laton called landing beside his grandson as he sank into the ground.

"I guess he really is gay after all," Faith laughed wincing as her bleeding arm was bound. Seras looked over at her confused. "He fainted."

Ryo was slow to awaken, he was warm, too warm. He opened his eyes sure that he was being digested. Cho had eaten him. He knew it. And Bikky, Bikky! He had to get up. "Dee," Ryo sat up then gasped he turned around. The movement was easy, nothing holding him back. "The wings. Was I dreaming? No," Ryo shook his head bringing an unsteady hand to his brow. "I spit flames and grew wings."

"Yes, Snap Dragon," Torcha smiled. "This night you have made us all proud. The beast is no more. You have protected your family, and your right to the crown." Torcha placed a kiss on his brow. "Now go," Torcha helped him to stand to his feet. "Your plane will arrive at midnight tonight in the human earthen city of Los Angeles." Torcha sighed, "we have to maintain humanity in this one." Torcha growled smoke coming from her nose. Laton patted her dainty hand.

Break

George watched his eyes wide as Jon was dragged away screaming for him. "Wait!" Jhaymes stood tall. "He attacked Arcadian royalty. As a knight and consort, I am making an official international arrest. He will appear and stand trial before the king!" Jhaymes stepped up his frown in place. "You may keep him in a cell in your jail for the time being, but as soon as possible, he will be taken to the detainment center on Arcadian soil."

"Can he do that?" One of the other detectives asked Jill who nodded. Though her nod was solemn, her eyes shone with approval.

Break

Ryo and Dee dashed down the hall with Andy, Leon and Count D. Upon his return to the shop Leon had gasped to find Lord D incapacitated by his heaving stomach. Though incredibly ill and in pain, Lord D had still tried to come with them. Sofu had to restrain his son as Count D went instead. The halls, Ryo would forever hate the halls of the hospital. He recalled the many times he and Dee had made such a journey. But he looked over at the hair hanging over Dee's brow. Their entire life together had been one long journey. Though some times were hard, many, no most, were full of joy and he would always treasure them. "Dee, Ryo!" George wept as he got to his feet. "I am sorry, I am so sorry."

"What for?" Dee said as Ryo looked for a doctor. "What did you do?"

"Jon came after me, but he shot Bikky." George sobbed as Ryo came back with a doctor that could tell them of Bikky's condition.

"You gave Jon a gun?" Ryo asked his eyes wide. "How irresponsible of you. Knowing how crazy is."

"I did not know he was crazy," George shook his head. "And I would never give him, or anyone, a gun."

"Then this is his fault and no one else's," Ryo said kind as he looked at the doctor. "Please, how is our son?"

"He came out of surgery an hour ago." The Doctor smiled. "He will be just fine. There is some internal bruising, and the stitches will hurt, but the bullet went right through the muscle. Painful yes, but not deadly. He is a lucky young man. A few more inches to the right and there would have been no saving him." Dee thanked the doctor as Ryo went into the room. He approached the bed to see Bikky laying attached to several beeping machines. Beside his bed, Rain sat with his head lowered tears pouring onto his hands where they sat folded in his lap.

"It's alright Rain," Dee placed a hand on the slender shoulder. "Bikky will be okay."

"He was shot!" Rain sobbed throwing his arms around Ryo. "He was shot because of me."

"What?" Ryo looked down into the bright green eyes overflowing with tears.

"He was protecting me," Rain confessed.

"Stop it Rain," Rain gasped at the raspy voice. They turned to the bed to see Bikky working his eyes open. "I told you. I'm alright. Hey Ryo..." Bikky smiled though he felt an unpleasant tightness in his side. His brain fogged and he knew that the medications he was were strong indeed. "What was it? What did Alicia have."

"A girl," Ryo sat beside the bed taking Bikky's hand. "She had a girl, you have a sister."

"Bet she's pretty," Bikky sighed feeling tired all of sudden. "What's her name?"

Before Dee could tell him that they had not decided on one, Ryo smiled. "Her name is Angelina Joy MaClean."  
Powdered Sugre 54

Full House

part 1: Aftermath

Leon sat down with a sigh watching as Ryo and Dee spoke with the doctor. Count D was in the room with Bikky taking stock of his injuries. The nurse was in the room as well tying D's hands when he wanted to attempt working on the boy. He did not have his father's delicate touch, but perhaps he could do some good. "Dee,"Bikky worked to get his eyes to open. "Ryo... No more drugs."

"Your fathers are out with the doctor now," Count D placed a restraining hand on Bikky. "Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Take this out," Bikky held up his arm with the IV in it. "I can't think like this."

"Try not to think," Count D chuckled a little. "You are supposed to be resting."

"Take this out," Bikky said again this time raising his other hand to try to remove it himself.

"Are you uncomfortable?" The nurse asked pushing D aside. Bikky stared amazed that Count D let her. "I can call the doctor to see if he will increase the dosage."

"No," Bikky shook his head. "No more," Bikky again tried to escape the needle in his arm. "Not like this. Not like my mom."

"He's babbling, it must be the effects of the medication." Count D said quickly. "Maybe you should lower the dosage."

The nurse gasped. She looked between Bikky and Count D, then hurried from the room to find the doctor. "Thank you," Bikky whispered closing his eyes when the room began to spin. "Where's Rain?"

"I sent him out with George," Count D said placing a hand on Bikky's wound. "Try to relax," Count D closed his eyes and Bikky smiled. His senses were overwhelmed with the scent of sakura blossoms. Though the wound was far from healing, Bikky felt less pain.

"D Please tell me that is you, cause I don't want anymore drugs," Bikky sighed relaxing further into the stiff bedding of the hospital. "Can I go home soon?"

"I am afraid not," Count D explained he gave Bikky a look so full of meaning that the boy grew dejected.

"Should have done away with him when he first attacked George on his birthday, or at Lyo's birthday party," Bikky frowned now thinking back over their many encounters with Jon. The last one infuriating him.

"Life is precious," Count D smoothed Bikky's brow with his fingers a gentle touch that caused Bikky to smile. "You are young, yet, to be contemplating the taking of one."

"I was not contemplating it," Bikky grumbled. "I was regretting not doing it."

"I stand corrected," Count D offered his small smile and Bikky knew he had displeased the Count. "Be that as it may, it is still not your place."

"But it is yours?" Bikky asked recalling the various pets that had been sold from the shop.

"I but give them the means to destroy themselves. They have the opportunity to make better choices," D's eyes narrowed. "Am I to blame when they cause their own dooms."

"Yes," Bikky sighed. "Because you did not offer Jon a pet when you had the chance. He would have doomed himself into a grave by now. Rain would not be upset, I would not be shot and George would not have been nearly raped."

"So you are blaming me?" Count D gasped. "The man never even set foot in my shop."

"But you always know," Bikky closed his eyes when he felt tears threaten. "You do, but you didn't and now..." Bikky deflated. "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault. I'm just lashing out." Bikky understood with a flash of clarity that he attributed to the dragon sage.

"Such is to be expected from a strong willed teenager," Count D was calm as he replaced his hand to Bikky's side hoping to alleviate his pain as he had diminished the drugs effect.

"I hope you are this calm when your own are throwing heated words at you," Count D looked up to see that Laton and Torcha were entering the room. Laton laughed and continued. "Now, Page," Laton called him by his new title as he entered training to become a knight. "You should not harass the younger D. He is doing his best."

"I know, I already apologized," Bikky answered. He tried to keep his eyes open, but soon he lost the fight. The doctor poked his head in and shooed them all from the room.

Laton placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "How was he?" Dee asked, for Ryo had simply closed his eyes fighting back tears.

"Sleeping now," Count D explained. "The wound is bad. I did what I could, but with Doctors and witnesses, I am afraid he will be off his feet for a few weeks. I will try to make sure that he heals completely and can play sports again next year."

"Thank you,"Ryo spoke once he was able to swallow. "While he rests," Dee nodded as Ryo inclined his head to where Rain sat with his head down staring at his hands. "Ame-Chan," Ryo's voice was soft. Ryo heard a sniffle. "Come on Rain," Ryo sat beside Rain draping an arm around his thin shoulders.

"My hands," Rain said his voice soft through the tears. "His blood is on my hands." Rain held his hands out and Ryo gasped at the dried blood that covered them.

"Then you did a good job keeping what you could inside of him," Ryo gentled his voice even more. "Come on, Lyo is at the shop waiting for us."

"You go ahead," Rain shook his head. "I'm not leaving him here."

"It's not forever," Ryo chuckled. "Besides, Dee is staying with him. As soon as his condition stabilizes we are taking him to Arcadia."

"Why won't they just take him now?" Rain looked up hopeful at the thought that Princess Clarisande would be able to look after him.

"He is not up to a plane trip at the moment," Ryo explained. Rain looked confused as he thought that they could just take him to the consulate and open a door from there.

"Humans," Rain spat the words as if it were a curse. "Without them witnessing Bikky could have been damned near healed."

"That is right, now please," Ryo tapped Rain's nose. "Watch your mouth and I'll tell you all about your sister. After you wash your hands."

"A girl!" Rain's voice was filled with wonder. "I always wanted a sister," Rain blushed before he hurried to clean his hands. "Bet she's pretty," He called over his shoulder.

"Kind of like a peach," Ryo smiled glad that the boy had not sunk into despair. There were still shadows lingering in Rain's eyes, but he hoped that they would go with time.

Break

It took all of his effort, but Jhaymes managed to convince George to remain at the consulate with Torcha while he went to the precinct with Leon and Jill. JJ met them at the door with a grim expression. "How is he?" Jhaymes asked with a sigh.

"We had to restrain him," JJ explained as he led them down the hall to the holding cell where Jon was strapped to a padded wall. Leon gasped as he got a look at the much smaller man that was bruised and trickling blood.

"Why?" Jhaymes asked looking horrified at the black eye and split lip. "Look how small he is, he could not have offered much threat to these trained officers... human or not." The last was added as a whisper. "Who did this to him?"

"He did," JJ explained. "It's why we restrained him. He was screaming for George and banging his head to the table, the chair, the floor and the wall. When I tried to calm him down he threw a chair at me."

"I will not have my partner injured," Miaka spoke appearing behind JJ. She seemed tiny surrounded by the large men. "I have just left the office of commissioner Rose. We have permission to keep him this way until he is remanded into the custody of the Arcadian knights for transportation."

"We'll take him in the morning." JJ told Jhaymes. "I assume you have put George on the first plane back to Arcadia."

"He is home, yes," Jhaymes nodded glad that George was safe.

"George," Jon whimpered. "You took him away from me." He wept as he glared at Jhaymes.

"I did not take him," Jhaymes was calm in the face of Jon's obvious madness. " After you threw him away..." Jhaymes paused as his eyes filled. He recalled the condition that George's heart had been in when he first arrived. He sighed, thinking of the warmth he felt as George had reached out to him. Not just in body, but in mind and heart. "He came to me. We mean so much to each other." Jhaymes sighed. "You had him, he was devoted to you despite all you did and you still threw him aside. You should not begrudge him happiness now. This is your own fault."

"He wears your ring!" Jon surged against the metal cuffs. "Don't you dare stand there and talk to me like you know. You don't know. How bad I want him..." Jon gasped his eyes glazed and Jhaymes stepped back. Now he did know, he saw it clearly. This human was so far gone under the influence of supernatural powers as to not be recognizable.

"Do you understand that you will be made to stand trial before the king of the eastern fire dragon court with King Zarro, of the white Lion court to stand as witness?" Jhaymes asked standing to his full height and speaking with authority.

"Will I get to see Georgie after?" Jon asked his voice small.

"Perhaps, but first, we have to free you from your bonds," Jhaymes sighed. He ignored the metal chains on the human and looked to his heart. "When you waken from this, you will long for your wife." Jhaymes heated his hands as he pressed them against Jon. Jon's world became a surge of heated green energy. He thrashed against the handcuffs crying out when he could see nothing but a need to possess George. The more Jhaymes searched for the cause, the more he met with determined lust. "It is too deep, this penetration. It went on for too long. I can not free him." Jhaymes shook his head as Jon slumped his mind blank of all but his need to hold George, to have him. "Perhaps Clarisande will be better able."

"We can only hope the princess is able," Miaka sighed then offered a deep stare at Jhaymes. "How are you?"

"What?" Jhaymes shook his head, unable to meet her gaze.

"When you are ready, you will talk," Miaka smiled and for a moment her pointed ears poked through her dark hair. "But it will not be to me." Miaka looked sad for a moment her eyes no longer resembling a humans in their jewel toned intensity. "Take care with your sweetheart, he is more delicate than you think."

"I don't understand," Jhaymes looked confused, but Miaka was already leaving the room. Jhaymes took one more look at Jon before he and JJ followed her.

Break

Julie held on to Ryan's arm as they braved the gathered crowd of cameras and fans, onlookers and screaming outside the hospital. Several people approached and she hid her face in her brother's jacket as they made it to the door. She breathed a sigh of relief to make it to the line of Salamander and Basilisk soldiers that stood guard for the wounded prince of Arcadia. The camera flashes died away and soon quiet reigned. Ryan paused tucking her hand in his as they rounded the corner. "Rain," Julie's voice was soft. She saw him sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head lowered so that his hair fell forward nearing his lap. She had not seen him in almost a week. Not since Bikky had been shot. " I came by to see how you were doing." Rain looked up and Julie gasped to see his eyes, not only ringed with red, but leaking. He sniffled as Bikky slept his arm still connected to the IV.

"He said he didn't want anymore drugs, but as soon as we went home..." Rain said looking at Bikky, his blond hair covered in sweat. "Ryo and Dee are yelling at the doctors now. They even left guards with him, but they still increased his dosage. The guards can protect him physically, but the doctors are trying to help."

"He'll be alright man," Ryan reached to place a hand on Bikky's little brother feeling fond of him. He and Bikky had been friends for a long time, since Bikky had first come to LA and joined the basketball team. When Rain had first come to live with them, Bikky had slowed down with practice, preferring to stay home and even had gone so far as to stop having friends over for a while. When Ryan had first met Rain, he thought it adorable how the small boy had effectively hid himself behind Bikky. Rain tensed when Ryan's hand neared him and Ryan drew back. "Aren't you guys like training to be bad-assed knights?"

"He is," Rain began. "Well not officially, not yet. He is a page to king Laton, but his training is just barely begun. I'm not old enough yet."

"Gotta be sixteen," Ryan looked up to see that Dee had entered the room. "Ryo is getting the final signatures. As soon as Bikky wakes up, we can get him on a plane to Arcadia, where the doctors there will look after him." Rain heaved a deep sigh his relief so great he thought he might faint. Ryo walked into the room with the doctor a cold expression on his face. Dee could see annoyance with the man and pulled Ryo into the circle of his arms restraining his hands.

The doctor, looking at them, frowned. "I know that things are a little relaxed where you are all concerned." He spoke in a crisp voice. "But this is still the children's wing of the hospital. I know your son's room is private, but right now the door is open and any impressionable child or a parent could walk by. I personally have no problem with your... lifestyle,"Dee held in a chuckle at the sniff that made his words a lie. "But I will not have my facilities questioned."

"After all you just said..." Dee did chuckle this time. "You don't want me to let him go right now, or they will be putting you in a bed in your precious hospital. Don't worry doc, we'll be taking our impressionable youth home today."

"I still think the boy needs to rest here for a while more, but if you think your son will survive a lengthy plane ride, then be my guest," The doctor said his eyes wide as he took a step back. "As I stated earlier, if his condition worsens, we at Mercy General are not responsible."

"What we hold you responsible for is repeatedly increasing his dosage of morphine even after he and I and Dee told you not to. We posted guards to prevent that from happening and you called police to guard your staff while they drugged my son! Their cell phones were not allowed in use in the hospital, by the time they reached us, you already had the drugs in his IV. Are you trying to cause an international skirmish with his guards and the local police? That is the only reason my men held back from dealing with the issue." Ryo complained, "If I were less reasonable, I could make this an assault case on a royal house of Arcadia, involving the American government and the kings of Arcadia. You even had police from a different jurisdiction come in because you knew the ones from our precinct would have no part of this. I should have their badges as an ashtray for Dee, but I am willing to take my child and leave your facilities."

"You better leave now, before he starts speaking Japanese," Bikky said his voice low and dry. "Then he really will follow through. As long as he remembers English you're safe, but man, watch out when he forgets..."

"Bikky!" Rain was at his side. "We got here this morning and you looked dead. We could not wake you. Ryo read the chart and saw what they did... I knew I should have stayed here last night."

"What could you do?" Bikky smiled holding up his arm to look at the offending IV. "Punch out the nurse?"

"Yes!" Bikky stopped laughing when he saw that Rain was serious. "You always protect me," Rain shook his head. "Someone needs to protect you."

"I'm alright," Bikky shook his head.

"There's a hole in your side," Ryan looked at the bandages where they were revealed under Bikky's t-shirt when Dee helped him to sit up so that he could go to the bathroom. Bikky offered him a dour look his eyes going to Rain. "But you look good man." Julie rolled her eyes at her brother's obvious blunder. She knew all about Rain's nerves, and the fact that such occurrences could trigger a panic attack.

"Oh yeah," Bikky muttered taking Dee's arm. "Sexy grease-ball," He ran his hand through his limp blond locks.

"I hear girls like grease-balls," Julie nodded encouragement to Bikky on his new look. "I don't but there are some who would find the grungy look attractive." Julie smiled wrapping her arms around Rain as Dee shut the door to the bathroom. "You'll be gone for a while?"

"Hoping to be back at the end of the month," Ryo said when Rain looked to him for an answer. "Bikky won't be back in school until next month though, you think you and your friends might be able to get notes and homework for him?" Julie and Ryan nodded. " Take it to the consulate of Arcadia and they will fax it to the palace."

"Wow," Julie said when she was left alone with Rain while the adults saw to getting Bikky ready to leave. "It is so hard to think of you living in other countries and in palaces to boot."

"You fancy being a princess?" Rain asked sitting with her at his side.

"Oh, Rain, that's not what I meant, I just," Julie bit her lip hoping he did not think her after his money or crown. She truly did love him. Julie gasped when his lips met hers. He pulled away when he heard foot steps and looked up to see the irate doctor smiling.

"You don't have to say it," Rain turned away. "Impressionable children could see a random kiss or two and think naughty thoughts." The doctor said nothing his smile confounding Rain. "Oh I get it... at least she's a girl." Rain shook his head. "Don't make me have to plead diplomatic immunity, get away from me." Rain took Julie and marched away before the doctor could speak.

"Foolish boy," The doctor grumbled. "At least he is still normal, don't know how long that will last though, living in that house." His nurse simply nodded watching the door to Bikky's room open. Bikky sat in his wheelchair a frown on his face for the doctors and nurses that had ignored his pleas for less morphine. He felt he now understood what his mother felt each time she shot herself with the filthy poison, and George, how could he take such horrid things as drugs. The feeling left him nauseas. Ryo and Dee never had to worry about him taking anything...EVER! Bikky glowered holding on to the little red bear that Carol had brought him his second night here.

Camera flashes and microphones met them outside the hospital. Rain ran ahead waving to the Salamander and Basilisk guards. The Basilisks all stood in front while the Salamanders all stood in two rows. They raised their arms holding their coats out as an effective shield while Bikky was placed into an ambulance that would take him to the airport. The plane would lift off, but inside, Bikky would be ushered right to his room at the Obsidian Palace.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked allowing Bikky to lay his head in his lap. Bikky nodded closing his eyes to the throbbing pain in his side. "We'll have you with a D and lady Clarisande in no time." Rain kissed Julie once more before he got in. He looked at the pain on his brother's face and folded his arms in the seat his face grim as they pulled away.

Break

"This is Macy, your eye on the street in the sky cam watching as young Bikky MaClean is placed into an ambulance that will take him to the airport. I am not sure if the doctors are agreeing to a cross country flight in his condition, but he is leaving the hospital and American soil. An insider has revealed that the police were called to the hospital last night, whether for a breach in security, or unrelated causes, we are unsure. I will keep you up to date as more details become available. What we do know, from the security videos at the high school is that Bikky was injured while protecting his brother. Such a noble and brave young man. His parents must be proud. On to you Jerry," Macy looked over at Jeremy who sighed wondering if his cousin would ever come clean about the strange kingdom of Arcadia. He worried about JJ, more and more as time went by and no more information on the land's location was forthcoming. But he knew that JJ went there frequently with Lord D. And the children, where had those boys come from? JJ smiled relating more information about the Royale and pending release of their latest album.

In a mansion not too far away, Dae tuned off his television and smiled.

Break

Sofu gazed at Lord D where he was curled over holding his stomach. He breathed in small pants his body trembling. Lord D gasped and Sofu was near to weeping at the frail creature his son had become. Looking at the imprint under his elaborate cheongsam, was a skin wrapped skeleton with a slightly rounding tummy. JJ stood at his side arriving to find his love laying in misery. "I begin to wish I did not love him so much." JJ blinked away the tears that fell from his eyes. He wiped them with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Such words merely affirm your caring for my son," Sofu D shook his head. JJ looked over and slightly down at the ancient Kami and saw that he was smiling.

"Can you help him?" JJ whispered when he saw that Lord D had closed his eyes. JJ hoped that he was getting some rest.

"I can not cure him of his malaise, but," Sofu began when it seemed as if JJ would crumble into remorse before him. "He does not have to suffer it anymore."

"If you can not cure it, what will you do?" JJ asked as Sofu walked to his son. Lord D gasped when his father's hands pulled him up into his arms.

"Think before you act," Sofu D heard the words from his eldest brother. With a grim smile, he ignored them. "As I have told you before, your children are spoiled. He will survive this. There is no reason for you to do anything."

"Think you, I can watch this child, whom I love, suffer so?" Sofu D asked his brother in silence.

Across the world in a palace in Jerusalem, Soofu A closed his eyes. "When next we meet, we will further discuss this." Sofu D ignored his brother and reached deep inside his son. When Lord D next opened his eyes, he was no longer suffering heaving stomach pains. In fact, he was ravenous. The weakness of limbs he felt before was gone leaving behind a level of strength and energy he had not felt since the conception of his unborn child.

"ChiChiUe?" Lord D sat up. Sofu met his son's gaze with a weary smile.

"Go now, see to your children," Sofu D held still as Lord D waved. JJ watched his father in law a moment more. His stillness seemed unnatural. With a shake of his head, JJ followed after Lord D. Lady Aurora found her husband vomiting in their bedroom. "I am alright...I will survive this," Sofu said to her with a wry grin.

Break

"Leon," Leon paused at the door he turned back to see D leaning on an elbow gazing at him.

"You shameless tease," Leon laughed when Count D made no move to hide his nudity with the sheet that lay tossed aside at his dainty feet. Count D sighed before he rolled over on to his back. Leon's eyes went to his feet first, where D stretched. His legs, long, pale and lean, with a suppleness that begged Leon's finger's to tease. Leon's eyes halted for a moment at the apex of those legs before going over his flat stomach, slender chest with it's sweet, cherry red peaks. D's neck still bore signs of the mornings loving, but then Leon looked up. Past the swollen and reddened lips past the indent of his cheeks and crashed into those mis-matched eyes thoroughly mesmerized. Leon was at the bed sitting beside D. "Yes, dear."D chuckled sitting up when Leon's hand roamed his back settling when D was sitting in his hand. "If you did not want me to go to work today, all you had to do was say so. I can stay here all day with you," Leon squeezed thrilled when he felt D tremble in his hand.

"I just wanted to ask if you would mind leaving the shop closed for a while," Count D said catching Leon's fingers from caressing his chest.

"Your place," Leon shrugged. "How long did you have in mind?"

"I wish to return to Arcadia for a while," Leon wondered what D was not saying to him.

"You want to go to your father," Leon lifted his face. "You know, it's funny," Leon shook his head. "When we first met him, I wanted to shoot him. Thought about it actually. Had even planned where I would leave him." At D's horrified look Leon laughed. "He beat you... but now that I understand what he was going through, now that I know him, his gentleness, he may as well have beat himself. He did in fact, because you were still under his protection." Leon shook his head again. "But now that I know him. I am worried about him too. He was so sick the last time we saw him."

"He would have gone to Bikky in his condition if grandfather had not stopped him," Count D agreed.

"He can not even sit up."Leon sighed truly concerned for the delicate Kami he had come to know and care about. "I think it would not be a good idea for us to leave. Chris still has school, we could close the shop and live at the consulate, but then too much coming and going from there would arouse questions, especially since there is not pressing reason for us to live there. How about opening a door in one of the gardens here?" Count D sighed at the logic in Leon's words. Sometimes, he could wish that his husband were not so level headed. At times Leon was like a time bomb, and D had to work to keep him from exploding and making rash decisions that he would later regret, but now, lately, since the birth of their children, Leon had been more mature. "Father hood does that to a man," Sofu D had told him with a smile. Count D sighed leaning his head against Leon's shoulder the tiny expulsion of air skittered across Leon's skin through the thin material of his shirt. "Alright, that's it," Leon pushed D back onto the bed. "I am not going in this morning."

Count D laughed when his head connected with the pillow. Leon's lips hovered above his. "Mr. Detective," D cooed sliding his long nailed finger over Leon's face. "My love," Leon lowered his head nibbling the lips that opened pliant beneath his ministrations. Leon placed his tongue into the sweet mouth licking along the soft, slick opening. D moaned low in his throat wrapping his arms around Leon's neck. "Leon..." D sighed as Leon pulled back for air.

The neck, Leon nuzzled, it always carried the most scent, well not the most, but enough to drive him mad. He licked the neck near the bruise he had left earlier. "You always smell so good, and taste," Leon sucked a new bruise into place. "You taste so good." Count D arched into the deep feeling of contentment holding his love closer. Leon's fingers found the reddened tips of his chest and stroked them lightly. D moaned again, and Leon pinched them.

"Ooh," Count D gasped pushing Leon's head down to his chest. "Leon," Count D moaned as Leon's tongue snaked out.

"Right here?" Leon whispered blowing over the now moist flesh.

"Mmmm,"Count D trembled when his nipple was pulled into Leon's mouth and sucked. Leon showed no mercy to the delicate nub. He pinched the other until it was redder as well. He switched positions sucking the other while his fingers tormented the wet on. "Oh, Leon," Count D lifted his legs twining them around his waist. D raised his hips rubbing his hardening length against Leon's trousers. "Better take those off," D reached down to undo the pants. Leon smiled sitting to shrug from the garment, he tossed them aside peeling from his shirt and tossing it as well. As he covered D again, D's mouth was at his chest. Leon gasped shivering at the talented tongue that lapped at his nipples.

"D...Baby," Leon lifted his face devouring D's mouth pushing him to the bed. Leon propped pillows behind D, lifting him. D sat, watching as Leon stroked him. "So hard... You're dripping." Leon dipped his head down using his tongue to steal the drop of sweet moisture glistening at the top. "So tasty, my baby." Leon swallowed the licked again, stroking up, then down. As he came up again he squeezed smiling when more moisture gathered. "All for me? You're too generous." Count D gasped his hips lifting as the tip of his manhood disappeared into Leon's mouth. Leon drank the leaking pleasure from D.

"Unh... Mmmm," D could no longer speak his entire being awash in delicious sensations. "Leon..."Leon pulled his mouth off licking D fully. He flattened his tongue trailing it over D. He lowered his head taking the heavy globes behind into his mouth. D gasped his fingers tangling into the wild golden mane. Leon licked further, his tongue tickling the ridged opening. D shuddered his knees locked over Leon's shoulders. Leon placed his hands under D's bottom lifting him up higher so that his mouth could further explore the hidden terrain of D's inner sanctum. "Ah..." D gasped at the finger that invaded along with the wet tongue. "Oh...sugoi..."

"D," Leon shifted position placing his mouth above the turgid hardness his own straining for attention. Leon sucked him in deep pushing his fingers past the tight opening as D relaxed, wanting, needing to be filled. The fingers were not enough, only Leon could fill him to capacity. His body was not his own, it fit Leon's, and only Leon's. Where Leon curved, his body curved to match fitting like a custom made glove. Leon pushed his fingers in further finding the spot of the most pleasure for D and pressing while he sucked long and hard, just as knew D liked it. D gasped, crying out as his body spilled, releasing the sweetness of his climax into Leon's waiting, hungry mouth. Leon sucked each drop free taking all D had to give. Leon continued sucking long after the last convulsion left D panting and sweating upon the bed as if he were begging D's body for more.

With Leon's fingers inside of him, D remained hard. He reached for the lubrication sitting and watching the golden head still in his lap. "Leon, Koibito," D tugged the hair until Leon sat up. D gasped as his lips were captured. He could taste the sweetness of his own release and it drove him mad coming from Leon's lips. D pushed Leon back further taking the throbbing member of his lover in hand he stroked it once, twice. "Oh, Leon," D lowered his head taking Leon into his mouth.

"D...lift up here," Leon shifted to the side, so that D's mouth still had access to him. But it left his hands free to spread lubrication. D gasped around his mouthful relaxing into the in and out motion of Leon's hands. "Baby, I can't take anymore," Leon lifted D's face and gasped at the beauty of pale skin and eyes dark with desire. D's lips were bright red, moist with Leon's copious leaking. Leon kissed him and the mingled taste of their flesh in each other's mouth spurred them to frenzy. Leon sat on his bottom pulling to his knees over him. "Like this, I want to watch you." D smiled taking Leon in his slim hands, his fingers aiming him at his entrance. D lowered himself, Leon's hands at his hips securing his weight.

"Hai... Oh Leon," Count D cried out pushing past the tight ring of muscled that clenched around Leon in pure joy. "Oh... Shite, onegaishimasu,"Count D wriggled his hips settling down until he felt Leon's sac at his bottom. D curled into Leon his knees up as he held on tight. His body shuddered as he threw his head back. Leon latched onto D's ear sucking, then going down his neck. D arched more, sitting in Leon's lap he leaned back further and Leon sucked his chest, his nipples sent jolts of electric arousal strait to his loins. He was so hard, he dribbled over Leon's stomach.

"Inside you... so good. Oh, baby," Leon gripped D's hips he lifted the slight Kami in his arms before he lowered him. D gasped his head snapped up and pulled Leon's mouth to his. D shifted in Leon's lap circling his hips and grinding hard into the fullness inside of him. "Damn D," Leon lifted his hips pushing up into D.

"Ummm," D wept at the beauty of emotions unleashed into him each time they were together like this. Leon looked down into the red cheeks of his love. D's hair fell over his face damp and silky. Leon moved the strands aside kissing D deeply. Leon leaned back lifting up. Intertwining their fingers, D lifted and lowered. He moaned and circled his hips again his mouth glued to Leon's. "Yes," Leon broke away as D sped up riding him hard his desperation building to a feverish peak. "Hai, oh Leon," Count D gasped his body going rigid atop Leon. Leon groaned loud holding D close as his body released against his stomach. The contractions of his climax massaging Leon until he too exploded filling D to capacity. As D lowered himself in relaxed joy, Leon could feel the excess of his own pleasure drip onto his thighs from D's body. While still holding him, Leon dipped his fingers into the cooling cream on his stomach and licked them clean. D laughed softly as drowsiness began to set in.

"Bath?" Leon asked kissing D's cheek. As he lifted D from him, D gasped his body tightening in reflex of the gentle movement squeezing a few more drops from him. Leon shuddered his hands gripping D. "I love you." Leon crushed their lips together. Before D could say a word, Leon lay him on his back and lifted his legs pushing in again. D held on gripping the sheets as Leon continued the sensual dance of love.

Break

Jhaymes entered the room with a cautious glance. George sat at his vanity with a silver backed brush going through his hair. Jhaymes ducked when the brush bounced off the wall near his head. "I was right," Jhaymes dodged the crystal bowl cringing when it shattered. "You are cranky."

"Cranky?" George's tone could have frozen the queen's pond.

"I know I have been a bit busy lately, and this past week I have been unable to come home often..." Jhaymes gasped jumping away from the bottle of cologne that smashed against the floor. "Okay, that's not it," Jhaymes whispered glad that George was too busy looking for missiles to hear him. "I know I never got around to fully apologizing about insisting you gain weight..." Jhaymes had to move fast or have a jar of night cream in his face. It just nicked his ear. "Aim's improving, that's not it either. Worried about Jon's trial? As soon as he is rational we will schedule it. Clarisande is working even now to..." Jhaymes jumped away from a glass bottle of soda. "Alright! How about you tell me why you're mad at me, then I will stand still."

"What?" George looked at the mess he was making of their bedroom. He looked down to the spot of blue sitting with her arms folded on his powder puff. Ponchi nodded and George sat down earning a frown from Jhaymes that he was taking advice from his fairy who did not even speak to him in a language he could understand.

Jhaymes walked over to the vanity and blew a warm breath over the little creature. "Leave."

"Don't you bully her," George picked up his friend cradling her in his hands. He checked her over for any sign of injury.

"Please, you don't know what that is,"Jhaymes pointed at the glowering spot of fairy dripping dust onto George's hands. "Believe me, she does not need your protection. In fact, I'd say the reason she is pissed off right now is because she couldn't protect you."

"She's the size of a bug, no offense..." George did not get to finish his apology as Ponchi burst into tears and flew off down the hall. "That was uncalled for." George turned his back to Jhaymes and tensed when strong arms wrapped snug around him. George held in a shiver of pleasure as lips nibbled along his ear and neck.

"You tell me why you are mad later, love me now," George gasped when those lean fingers found their way under his top. George shoved away from Jhaymes and turned to frown at him. "Okay, so tell me now. I'm listening."

George sighed, blinking several times. Jhaymes panicked at the thought that whatever he had done would bring George to tears. "You don't trust me," George looked down at the ring on his finger.

"What? You are privy to secrets about Arcadian society, my missions. I tell you these things so you will not worry knowing that if you tell the wrong person, my very life would be in danger."

"That's not what I mean," George shook his head. He sat on their bed. "When you leave me alone for days at a time, you never worry that I will sleep around do you?"

"Of course not, I trust you, do you worry about me?" Jhaymes laughed shaking his head. "Sweetheart," Jhaymes felt the oompf of a pillow hitting his head.

"Of course you trust me... now! As long as I wear this ring, you don't have to worry about anyone else successfully touching me."

"Wait, you mean, you want to be with another?" Jhaymes could feel it. Right now, in this moment, his heart was breaking.

"No, I don't. I just want you to believe that I am faithful by choice," George sniffled.

"I know that you are. You were mine before I gave you that," Jhaymes sat beside George. He had promised to hold still for a battering once he knew what had upset George, he would stick by his word. "Besides, if you really wanted to betray me, all you have to do is take the ring off. I wouldn't even know."

"I don't want to... what?" George looked down at his hand.

"The ring did not recognize the person trying to penetrate you, so it put a protective barrier around you, if you take it off, it will not be able to do that." Jhaymes told him. "I have to trust that you will not take that off." Jhaymes brought George's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Still want to pummel me?"

"Yes," George admitted pushing Jhaymes back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Jhaymes smiled. "Hold still now, you promised." Jhaymes gasped as George's hands went underneath his shirt. Jhaymes tensed feeling the warm fingers that caressed his muscles. George loved Jhaymes' chest. It was so strong. George took the shirt up baring Jhaymes to his hungry eyes. Jhaymes breath caught as George lightly ran his nails over the stiffening peaks of his chest. Jhaymes was ready to pull George under him, but held himself still. George leaned down licking the chest he enjoyed the larger man underneath him at his mercy. George decided then, that he had none. He clamped his lips down sucking the hardened tip into his mouth. Jhaymes gasped his hands clenching sweat beading on his brow.

"Sweetheart..." Jhaymes whispered closing his eyes. Maybe if he did not see the face, so beautiful, hovering over him as his body felt such tormenting pleasure, he would be alright. No, Jhaymes' eyes snapped open. Lack of sight had simply made his other senses come more alive.

"Ha," George shook his head. "Did you like that?" Jhaymes could not speak as George's words were spoken near his ear. Warm breath blew over him. "Maybe we should try blindfolds."

"Oh...uh," Jhaymes swallowed audibly George laughed shifting his weight to get more comfortable in his perch atop Jhaymes. When he straddled his hips more fully wiggling his bottom over Jhaymes lap he watched in fascination as Jhaymes balled his hands into fist. George leaned over and trailed his tongue over Jhaymes lips coaxing his mouth open. George explored him and gasped, it was so hot inside his mouth. Hot and delicious Jhaymes met his tongue, unable to do otherwise drinking in George as if he were a dying man at a spring. Gasping, George sat up on top of Jhaymes moving his hips in slow, sensual circles feeling the length harden.

"You're pants are making a tent," George laughed a little pulling the pants from Jhaymes watching him spring up. "Such an amorous salute," George leaned down to place a kiss at the tip. Just a kiss. "Hello there." Jhaymes entire body strained as he poured sweat. George looked up at the muscles taut and trembling with need. George frowned thinking that Jhaymes would never last this long during foreplay. Even though he was stronger, could over power George and have his way, he was keeping his promise. George's heart filled with tenderness and he soothed his hands over the corded muscles in Jhaymes' arms. "Jhaymes, touch me, I need you to touch me."

Jhaymes had never heard sweeter words. He sat up holding George tight kissing him so deeply that George lost his breath and had to pull back. Jhaymes gasped when he felt George moving back and a hand on his chest. "Did I hurt you?" Jhaymes his hands gripping George's bottom through the layers of clothing George was still wearing even though Jhaymes was nude. The contrast was stimulating feeling the soft fabric rubbing against his overheated skin. George smiled then shifted his hips again. "You must be getting hot in there." Jhaymes said sliding his hands into George's jacket and divesting him of the garment. George shivered at the feel of Jhaymes hands under his tops. In one swift movement they were soon tossed aside Jhaymes mouth latched onto his chest sucking and nibbling the swelling peaks. George was lifted and lay gently on the bed. "I want you so badly," Jhaymes voice shook with the admission.

"Then take me," George whispered smiling. Jhaymes eyes never left the red lips as the three small words were uttered. He lowered his head kissing those lips, so red, so perfect, so his. George opened to him eagerly sighing in rapture at the claiming of his lips. Without lifting his mouth Jhaymes pulled George's pants and underwear off, George lay still allowing Jhaymes to look his fill. "See anything you like?" George asked when Jhaymes simply stared at him.

"Yes, you," Jhaymes answered with a smile. "I see you."

"See anything you want?" George spread his legs.

"Yes, you," George gasped the effect those words had on him. "Will you, I mean..." Jhaymes turned red then shook his head.

"What?" George leaned up on his elbows. He saw Jhaymes flush then wipe the back of his hand over his brow. "Come on, fess up." Jhaymes shook his head leaning up to kiss George. "You should know by now that won't shut my mouth forever, you have to breathe sometimes." George said when Jhaymes backed away gasping for air. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Could you," Jhaymes blushed lowering his eyes. "Get on your knees, like you did before."

"Oh?" George raised his brows. Sliding along the bed he settled a steamed look on Jhaymes before he rolled over. Jhaymes feared he would spill himself then and there at the languid stretching before George lifted up onto his knees. George looked back over his shoulder at Jhaymes smiling. "You're drooling." George giggled as Jhaymes licked his lips not even bothering to bring his hand up. Jhaymes fingers twitched with the need to touch. He reached out and palmed the fleshy globes of George's behind flexing his fingers in a deep massage. "Mmm," George closed his eyes tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Jhaymes felt his mouth salivate again and leaned forward. He licked George gently, then kissed each cheek. George shivered as that talented tongue probed in between the cheeks. Jhaymes pushed the pale peach delicacies apart and was greeted with a soft, sweet bud. George gasped at the wet invasion. His hands buckled underneath him and he fell over onto his elbows lowering his head to the pillow. "So good," Jhaymes' tongue delved inside laving George deeply. George groaned loud gripping the sheets as his body seemed to heat.

"Jhaymes," George looked back and sighed at the look of ecstasy on Jhaymes face as he tasted him. He recalled Jhaymes stating that the taste of human was highly addictive. Jhaymes spread him further shoving his entire face into him licking and kissing, sucking and stabbing his tongue in. Jhaymes hand slid between George's legs cupping him gently before he began to stroke him. George trembled in surrender on the bed as Jhaymes fingers entered him. "Now, Jhaymes. Now!"

"But," Jhaymes lifted his head. "The water based lub..."

"Oh do shut up," George reached back pulling Jhaymes to him. He reached back holding Jhaymes in his hand rubbing him against his entrance. "See, you're wet enough, and you've been licking me... Just..." George pushed back against Jhaymes. Jhaymes gripped his hips trying to still him. Not wanting to hurt him he lost his hold as George pushed back more and he sank in fully. Jhaymes and George both sighed melting into each other. "Yes, darling, yes," George whimpered shaking his head when his cloud of hair covered his face. When he could again see Jhaymes he was enraptured by the look of exquisite joy on his face. "Oh, my love," George sat up in Jhaymes arms turning his head to kiss him.

"Georgie, sweetheart," Jhaymes said against his lips. "I love you, I treasure you." Jhaymes rocked his hips so deep inside of George he felt faint with the sensations of moist enclosure, so tight, so delicious. "You have my heart," Jhaymes whispered the words licking the tattoo on George's neck.

"And you have mine," George completed the phrase wrapping his arms around Jhaymes' arms. "Now, Jhaymes, now," George leaned forward arching his back and taking Jhaymes deeper inside. Jhaymes could not hold back anymore. He pushed in, sliding all the way in, then pulling out to go in deeper again. "Yes, oh, Jhaymes just like that." George cried out as he was massaged from within. "So deep."

"You are marvelous," Jhaymes cooed slowing his hips, wanting to drive into George, but forcing himself to go slow in deference to their lack of lubrication. He would love George slow and thoroughly. George melted further into the bed, lost on a sea of pleasure as Jhaymes made love to him.

Break

"Rain," Bikky said his smile in place as he looked at his brother. "You're hovering."

"Hovering?" Rain looked down at the ground to make sure he was still standing. There was no current of air keeping him up. Realizing that he had just adjusted Bikky's pillow for the fourth time in less than five minutes Rain laughed in understanding and sat down in Ryo's vacated chair. "Sorry, was I annoying you?"

"You were doing no more than exhausting yourself," Bikky leaned back. "But the pillows are perfect. I am glad you made sure. As soon as the Royale are done detoxing Jon, they will be able to take care of me."

"Let him suffer, they should help you first." Rain grumbled.

"That is rather uncharitable of you," Rain looked up prepared to apologize to Count D but gasped as Lord D entered the room. His robe hung loose about his body, evidence of a loss of weight, but his skin was no longer sallow, in fact, he seemed to glow with health and happiness. Rain's eyes went to his tummy. "We are doing very well now, thanks to my father." Lord D brushed his hair aside. " I have been told that even after I work on you, you must stay here in seclusion so that the rest of the world will not question the legitimacy of Arcadia."

"How long?" Rain stood at Lord D's elbow as he moved Bikky's bandages aside. Rain gasped his face loosing all color as he saw the angry wound stitched into his brother's side. Tears fell unheeded from his eyes.

"Please, Rain, will you go find your bed? You look exhausted," Lord D pushed the agitated young man towards the door.

"But..." Rain began peering around him at Bikky who lay back on the bed his fists clenched in pain and his eyes closed.

"Shh," Rain looked up at Ryo and Dee. "Come on, you can meet Angelina before bed and tell Bikky all about it in the morning." Ryo said ushering Rain out. He winked at Lord D offering a silent thanks as the Kami turned to his son.

"I am sorry for the wait, young MaClean," Lord D said pulling his sleeves back and securing them with a satin ribbon a match for the one in his hair. "My father was afraid that he would not be able to do as well a job as I would. Not that he is not skilled, my father, he is." Lord D smiled warming his hands he placed them on the angry wound. "My son as well, even though he is untrained."

"But neither have your touch," Bikky smiled relaxing at the extreme lack of pain that almost seemed like pleasure. He shivered as Lord D slipped into a trance the room going golden, then deep purple that seemed like he could reach out and touch it. There, Lord D thought. There it was, the torn muscles, the ripped tendons, frayed skin the tattered edges held together by the skillful application of a doctor's needle.

"I am going to remove your stitches, let me know if it hurts," Lord D said looking down to see Bikky completely ensconced in the blankets. Lord D smiled then went back to work, his hands moving even though his eyes were closed. Bikky breathed a deep sigh of relief as each stitch was removed. "You should be able to return home in a couple of weeks." Lord D finished working. "Rest now, and stay under your blankets... you will feel slightly chilled for a while." Bikky smiled his eyes already closing in slumber as Lord D shut his door.

Break

Alicia pulled her nightgown in place when she heard the door opening. "Alicia, are you up?" Ryo's voice was soft.

"Yes, come on in, she is still awake," Alicia said smiling. "Our little glutton. You are just in time to work a burp free." Alicia looked over smiling when she saw Rain. "How is Bikky?" She asked after Ryo had settled himself next to Dee holding their baby.

"He is going to be fine, probably already is," Dee grinned.

"Sofu?" Alicia asked wrinkling her nose. "She smells," Alicia reached for the baby.

"No, I've got it," Ryo stood up and Dee was quick to hand him the diaper and wipe. "It's my first time changing such a small bottom... Where is Lyo?" Ryo asked having left the boy in the room with his mother several hours ago. Alicia held a finger to her lips and moved her blanket back to show the child asleep at her side. "He's not hurting you?"

"I had her a week ago Ryo, I'm fine." Alicia giggled a little. "She's got the cutest little birthmark, right on her left cheek." Ryo laughed as he carefully peeled the diaper free. He wiped then gasped looking at her bottom. "What's wrong?" Alicia said as Ryo did no more than stare.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ryo looked at the child closer. Her features resembled his, she smelled like his and yet... "Dee, she has your birthmark, in the exact same place."

"Are you sure?" Dee hurried to his feet Rain leaned back to avoid being stepped on all the while wondering if by some mistake in the heat of the moment, Dee's sperm had mixed in with Ryo's.

"I see your naked butt every day, I do believe I know what your birthmark looks like." Ryo said with a laugh. "My grandparents are going to have a cow."

"For dinner maybe," Ryo looked up at Torcha as she waltzed into the room smiling. "There is no problem Snap Dragon. Hello Wind Rider," Torcha patted Rain's shoulder. "You look in need of rest. You will greet your sister, then to bed with you." Rain nodded waiting for Ryo to finish drying the royal bottom. He brought the infant over to her great grand mother. "You are just the most beautiful little darling aren't you?" Torcha cooed before attempting to hand the baby to Rain who backed away in fear.

"You hold her, I can see her from here." Rain nodded with a panicked glint to his eyes. "When she is larger, I can hold her."

Torcha laughed and sat in Ryo's vacant spot as he sat on Dee to make room for her. "Laton and I have not had time to explain things to you yet," Torcha began holding the peach skinned child over for Rain to peruse.

"She is beautiful," Rain grinned his green eyes bright with joy.

"You see Snap Dragon," Ryo looked up when Torcha began to speak again. His fingers intertwined with Dee's. Torcha saw them cuddled together and she smiled. Ryo seemed so slight sitting in Dee's lap. "You two were making love when you supplied the..." Rain got to his feet with an obviously contrived yawn.

"Man you guys were right, I am beat," Rain leaned over to kiss the tiny forehead careful to keep his hair back.

Torcha giggled before speaking again. "You see," She said when Rain had beat a hasty retreat. "When you supplied your sperm, Dee was the one who got it from you." Ryo nodded his face bright red. "Dee was the one who gave it to the doctor afterward." Ryo lowered his eyes having passed out after such a thorough loving by Dee. Dee nodded holding Ryo closer recalling the passionate cries that had rang in his ears for a while even as he crawled into bed with Ryo still asleep. "All during the pregnancy, the two of you came to her together. You are so close. Dee helped to steady your hand as the cord was cut, it was the final piece put into place."

"I don't understand," Ryo looked up his face still red.

"Don't you?" Torcha smiled kindly handing the baby to her father. Ryo held the tiny girl close. "Arcadia is built upon love. How can a Kami male bear a child? Love. Your love created this treasure, so it is that she has three biological parents. As long as your blood is in the mix Snap Dragon, we are happy." Torcha grinned stretching to her full shape quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping giblet. She passed a warm breath over Lyo before she left via the large window in the room her wings glowing deep green in the light of the moon.

"That's impossible," Dee said looking again at the little girl that was one third his.

"Say that again after you realize that a large dragon just flew out of the window and that she is the biological grandmother of your husband," Alicia with a smile and yawn. "It's late, give me our baby and get out so I can sleep." Alicia said with a kind chuckle. Ryo and Dee both nodded kissing her cheeks before leaving the room.

Break

Rain sat with Wyld Wynd sipping a morning cup of hot chocolate while he finished his breakfast. "You are troubled, Wind Rider." Rain looked up at the comment. "The burdened heart can not soar the skies. It falls like lead into a pool sinking to the depths with nary a ripple to mark it's passing."

"Have you ever felt helpless?" Rain asked looking into fathomless eyes.

"I have always been free, I have always been the wind," Wyld Wynd shook his head. "I do not understand."

"No," Rain got to his feet. "You wouldn't." Rain nodded that he would continue his training at a later time. Walking the black halls of the obsidian palace he sighed. The walls were polished to such an extent that he could see his own reflection as he walked by his mind deeper and deeper in thought. Until the trial, George and Jhaymes had been given a guest room. Every day, Jhaymes would leave to assist Clarisande. This morning, he lay in bed watching as George applied his makeup.

"Have you had a moment alone with Rain?" Jhaymes asked amazed at the grace with which the mascara was applied. George shook his head. "He is avoiding me as well," Jhaymes admitted.

"I have noted something about Rain," George said sitting his applicator brush down on the glass vanity. "When he is ready to work out his problem, he will work it out."

"He is a smart boy," Jhaymes stood and stretched. He took longer than needed when he felt George's eyes roam his form. "I better take a bath, or we'll never leave this room." Jhaymes laughed when George threw a small pillow at him. "Has Ponchi come back?" Jhaymes asked looking at the small object that he had caught. George shook his head with a sigh. Jhaymes leaned over to kiss him. "She is upset now, not at you," Jhaymes was quick to say when he saw the look of sadness in George's eyes. "At herself, she wants to protect you."

"But she's too small," George said pushing Jhaymes into the bathing room. "I'll be fine." George pulled a scarf to tie his braided and beaded hair back. He was unaware of the small spot of blue that watched from the window. With a sigh, Ponchi knew what she had to do. Shifting to full butterfly, she flew quickly to earth. Her intention, the pet shop. She had to talk to Count D.

Break

Rain walked into the practice room to see Laton standing in human form wearing loose fitting trousers. "Hello, Wind Rider," Laton greeted. "I have news from the Lion Palace, it seems that Jon will be done with his possession soon. Clarisande is working everyday to free him. As soon as he is able, I want you to speak in court, humans call it a testimony."

"I understand." Rain nodded his head. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He tensed recognizing the tread. It was a light step, full of energy and passion. Laton stood aside as Jhaymes entered the rooms. Jhaymes bowed first to Laton then turned a smile to Rain that was not returned. In fact the boy glared at him.

"I intend to visit with my newest kin this morning, so I must be off," Laton laughed with delight at the thought of the darling girl. "So beautiful, my Snap Dragon did well."

"Alicia did good too," Rain waved the king off with a frown he turned to face Jhaymes. "Good morning," Rain made to leave the room but Jhaymes grabbed his arm. Rain shoved him back with a deft movement that sent him back with a stinging wrist. "Rooms all yours, I'm done working out."

"Rain, you seem upset, do you want to talk about it?" Jhaymes tried to reach out to the boy.

"You would not like what I have to say," Rain refused to turn around.

"Yet I would hear it." Jhaymes sighed thinking of George worrying about the young man. "We are friends, you and I. I would like to think that if you have a problem, you would tell me about it."

"Friends?" Rain turned and Jhaymes was shocked at the barely contained rage. "Now do I know why Laton calls you a feather head. You are a bleeding idiot!"

"Rain?" George gasped coming into the room full of mats and practice weapons. "Why would you say that?"

"It's true, Georgie, he is," Rain pointed an accusing finger at Jhaymes. "He just sat there, he just sat there while Jon had you. Lucky the ring has more sense or you would have been violated by that fool in the thrall of a demon."

"If I had moved he would have shot you as well," Jhaymes said shaking his head. "Bikky's wound was not fatal as long as we applied pressure."

"In that moment, survival was all that mattered. You, Bikky, Jhaymes," George shook his head. "Jon was not trying to hurt me. Our, Jhaymes and I, our relationship is strong, we would have made it past that."

"Can you say that honestly?" Rain asked Jhaymes. "Can you say that you would not look at him a week later knowing that he had sex with Jon and still treasure him?Can you!?"

"Of course!" Jhaymes protested. "I love him."

"Feather head! That's not it, that's not good enough, you should have fought for him," Rain walked forward and shoved Jhaymes. "You had the power to help, you could have stopped it. I could have stopped it and instead of helping him, you held me back."

"Do you want to challenge me Rain?" Jhaymes asked as Rain hit him again and again. Jhaymes grabbed his wrist.

"No!" George dashed to his husband and his friend.

"Yes!" Rain snatched away. "Yes, I challenge you." Rain closed his eyes refusing to weep. His mind was awash in turmoil. Anger and despair clawed at him leaving him open and vulnerable to past fears and old wounds that never really healed. Nothing made sense to him, he wanted to shut it all away, but it would not go away. "It's your fault!"

"Things go wrong Rain," George reached out to him. "No one is to blame, bad things happen. That doesn't change who you are."

"The challenge stands," Rain was gentle as he took George's hands and moved the sturdier frame aside. George gasped at the young man's strength.

"No..." George shook his head tears streaming down his face. "Rain." Jhaymes offered George a look of apology before he ran weeping from the room. Rain glared after him then turned his frown on Jhaymes placing the blame for those tears on him as well.

"Rain we don't have to do this. I know you are upset," Jhaymes tried, but only had time to block before Rain's foot would have made contact with his head.

Break

Bikky wrapped a towel around his waist then stood in front of the mirror. He turned left, then right, looking. It really was gone. No scar, no blemish, nothing to evince that he had been shot last week. He took another towel and rubbed his hair until it ceased to drip on him. He flexed his muscles in the mirror then laughed at himself. He left the bathing room to dress for the day. He had to go pick on Rain. Laton told him the boy had been sulking and angry this past week. Bikky would have to talk to his brother. Ryo and Dee did not know how to get it out of him. They would coddle him. Dee less than Ryo, but Ryo's answer to upset was hugs and cookie's. Or cocoa in his case. Bikky thought back with a nostalgic smile.

The room was cool with the windows open, the drapes blew onto the polished stone floors. While the Arcadian palace was pristine and airy with it's varying shades of pastel, the Obsidian claimed a strength that was honed from the very mountains themselves. Carved many millennium ago. Bikky stretched long and wide looking out into the gorgeous peaks with forests below decorated in fall colors. The chill to the wind was bracing, but not uncomfortable. He was just tying his shoes when he heard footfalls running fast down the hall.

George ran blindly, looking for someone, anyone who could stop Rain and Jhaymes. He did not want to disturb the newborn and her parents. Lyo was just a baby himself. Ponchi... George had reached for the fairy that rested in his hair, but she was gone. She could not be sent to the other palace and fetch Andy or Nestoir. Daphnus or Angel, someone who could reach Rain. Someone who could calm him down. Talk to him, make him see reason. George stumbled as he crashed into Bikky. "Oh m'gosh, I am so sorry, are you alright? What are you doing out of bed?"

"George calm down, it's okay," Bikky laughed his damp hair falling around his face making his bright blue eyes seem to stand out more against his dark skin. "Lord D was here last night."

"Right," George heaved a sigh of relief. "Right... Oh Rain,"

"Rain?" Bikky looked around the hall. He sniffed the air in the same way Laton would when searching. "Where is Rain?"

"Bikky, you have to stop him!" George blurted out. "Rain challenged Jhaymes, they're fighting."

"Oh no," Bikky grabbed George's wrist and ran down the hall. As they ran he pulled his cell phone out. "Ryo, you and Dee need to get to the work out room, Rain challenged Jhaymes." Bikky hung up before Ryo could answer trusting that they would come help to calm the emotional teenager.

"Stop it Rain," Jhaymes called out as George and Bikky dashed around the corner. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. I am so useless, so helpless when needed," Rain pounded his fists into Jhaymes chest leaving marks on the muscular form. "But you," Rain's voice shook with fury. "You are not powerless. You did nothing, when you could have ended it all."

"Arcadian's don't murder," Jhaymes tossed Rain back wiping his bleeding lip.

"Eating someone is not considered murder?!"Rain shook his head. "You bend the rules to cover your own faults."

"I am not queen of the bloody dragons, I can not go around eating people that displease me,"Jhaymes shouted not realizing that he had picked up one of George's epithets. "As you may recall," Jhaymes lifted his leg to catch Rain's foot and used the leverage to take the smaller opponent to the floor. "Torcha was in a bit of trouble for the business of eating human."

"Rain," Bikky gasped when he saw his brother pound his fist on the floor before he got up glaring murderous daggers at Jhaymes. "No, Rain," Bikky ran forward when Rain would have continued his attack. Rain jumped and gasped as he was caught around the middle and held firm in strong arms. Rain reached to shove the hands away only to be turned and embraced. "It's okay, Rain," Bikky almost sobbed at the turmoil he could see on his little brother's face. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," Rain sobbed hugging Bikky tight.

"You're not mad at Jhaymes... Are you?" Bikky asked holding Rain still in case he decided to break free and attack Jhaymes again.

"I'm the one who's useless," Rain deflated holding Bikky in his arms. "It's me..." Rain sobbed not hearing the commotion at the door as Ryo and Dee came thundering into the room. "It's the same as before. My mom tried to save me, but he killed her. I could not even stand to help her when Bill started beating her. When I grabbed his arm, he just threw me aside. She was alive when he dragged me out, but I couldn't help her. You got shot trying to help me, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop him from hurting George before, he almost killed him. He stuck him with a..." Rain hiccuped, "He... gave him heroine and I couldn't protect him. What the hell are Count D and Angel training me for? I'm useless." George brought a hand to his mouth to quell the sobs that worked their way out as tears streamed down his face. "Even when he was under the influence of drugs George still tried to protect me. He told me to run. Anyone who tries to help me ends up dead or nearly so. Just leave me..."Rain sobbed holding Bikky tight. "Don't help me, just leave me. I'm useless."

"You're not useless Rain," Bikky said sitting on the floor still holding him. "You held him off long enough. Long enough for us to get there. No one can do anything alone. You did good. And before, with your mom, you were only thirteen. And tiny. Damn Rain, you were almost the same size as Chris. You had a little height on him. He still outweighed you though. You were hurt, he hurt you. You could not stand. I am sure that if you were in peak condition, you would have damaged him enough to get your mom out." Bikky stroked Rain's hair as he wept. "It's okay Rain. George is okay, I'm fine, not even a scar." Bikky ripped his shirt off. "See." Rain looked down at Bikky's side he pressed his hand there and Bikky laughed. "Come on now," Bikky moved the hand. "I'm ticklish, you know that."

Rain took a deep breath before he leaned back away from Bikky. He looked up to see Ryo and George weeping. Ryo held on to Dee while George wiped a cloth over Jhaymes bleeding lip. "Sorry," Rain muttered getting to his feet he dropped into a formal bow before Jhaymes. "Are you alright?"

Jhaymes began to shrug off any hurt then he sighed. "I think you cracked a few ribs, my wrist might be sprained and I have several bruises on my legs and..." Jhaymes frowned lifting Rain's face to meet his eyes. "I won't be kissing Georgie for a while with this split lip..." Rain gasped when Jhaymes turned to his parents. "Teach your son some restraint, good thing I am a phoenix warrior and a knight of Arcadia. A normal human would be hospitalized by now." Dee smirked at Jhaymes silently thanking him. Rain was still smaller than all of them, even though he had grown taller and filled out. Chris, the youngest, surpassed him in height. Ryo patted Jhaymes shoulder before he limped from the room headed to see Lord D. George remained behind his eyes on Rain.

"Come on, you bully," Dee pulled Rain from the room. "Let's get you a shower and see about some food. You must be hungry."

"I hope Count D teaches you some discipline," Ryo complained with his arms folded. "I will have to have a word with him about this penchant you are developing for attacking people."

"Sorry Ryo. Am I grounded?" Rain said holding his arm where Jhaymes had thrown him several times. Rain felt awful, even amidst all of his attacking, Jhaymes had simply fended him off. He had not once attacked.

"No, but it is close," Ryo said and winked at George. " We are taking George and Bikky to see Angelina, you go bathe and we will talk about this later." Rain nodded heading down the hall. Perhaps he was stronger now, but it was not enough. He would concentrate on his studies, and his training. When he became a knight, he would be ranked among the best. He promised himself this.  
Powdered Sugre 55

Full House :2

Kiss Me Now, Love Me Later

Dee sighed as he and Ryo walked onto their porch. So many pictures had been taken at the airport. Alicia remained behind in Arcadia, waiting until the crowds diminished before moving into their house with them. Bikky frowned having to take it slow when there was nothing at all wrong with him. He had a few sore muscles from Laton wiping the floor with him. He thought Count D was tough, he at least used wooden swords. Bikky had feared for his life when Laton had pulled forth a full Katana made from Fire Star steel. While terrifying, it had been exhilarating. Dee held himself still as Ryo moved around him to collect the pile of mail. "The rest of the mail is at the shop, Leon and JJ have been getting it for us." Ryo said when Dee did no more than nod he blushed and looked away.

Ryo knew Dee wanted him. Badly. This past month, they had seldom found themselves in bed together. Not to say that this entire time, they had been celibate, the few times were far and in between. Not to mention they were often too tired anyway. Bikky waited until the door was shut firmly behind them before he dashed up the stairs to drop his bag. Rain, behind him, laughed. "Been holding that in for a while, huh Bikky?" Rain entered his room and sat on the bed. Bikky looked over his shoulder at Rain. "Bikky, we go back to school next week. But..."

"But what?" Bikky shrugged tossing his shoes into the closet followed by his laundry. "Better put this in the hamper, or Ryo will skewer me."

"It's just that, thanks to your 'wound'," Rain sighed looking at his perfectly healthy brother. "You are benched for the season."

"No fun playing when Carol's not cheering anyway," Bikky shrugged the words off. "Besides, it's more fun training to become a knight. With keeping my grades up, doing that and sports would be a drag."

"So you are okay with it?" Rain made sure. Bikky tugged his hair. "I'm glad, oh, but wait. When I become sixteen, will I have to give up being an entertainer to keep my grades and train?"

"Nah, you're actually smarter than I am," Bikky grinned. "You don't have to work so hard to maintain you're grades. I study twice as much just to keep up. You'll do fine, I mean we are training with Count D, while you are singing and going to school. I am sure you can handle the extra burden, though Julie may become grumpy with the lack of dates."

"She would understand," Rain smiled. "I am glad that you are better."

"You said that already, several times," Bikky laughed putting the last of his things away. "Look, if I had it all to do again, I would. No question, no hesitation. You are my brother, that man is crazy. Why do you think it is taking them so long to free him from Dae. He was already unhinged when he got to him. You'd have to be nuts to beat someone utterly devoted to you and in love besides."

"You're right."Rain nodded. "But Andy did say that there was no way to tell when he was infected."

"It's that bad, huh?" Bikky shook his head. "Come on, let's go pester Ryo for dinner." Bikky bounced from the room in search of Lyo.

"Maybe not," Rain hedged dragging his feet as he followed Bikky. "Dee seems like he could use some alone time with Ryo right now," Rain laughed.

"That's why we are asking for pizza." Bikky was still laughing as the doorbell rang.

"You go start in on Ryo, I'll get the door," Rain shoved Bikky to the kitchen where Ryo was already searching through the refrigerator and cabinets. Rain opened the door nearly falling over as Julie launched herself into his arms. "Oh, Rain, I missed you so much. It was awful, the news showed up at my house they were asking questions. Ryan told them to go away and they camped out. My dad had to call the cops."

"No... Ryo," Rain called pulling Julie into the house almost shutting the door on Ryan.

"Hey, man," Ryan caught the door pushing it back. "Take my sister and leave me sitting on the porch."

"Yeah," Rain laughed softly allowing him inside. He gasped as he saw the flash of a camera from behind the bushes of a house across the street. Rain narrowed his eyes before he raised his middle finger and slammed the door shut.

"Rain," Dee raised his brows giving him a disapproving look. As soon as Rain was no longer looking Dee smirked shaking his head. "First he goes goth, now he's flipping reporters off. What next?"

Break

Lady Aurora sat at the table across from Alucard sipping from silver chalices. The dark red liquid within was beyond questioning. Lord D tried not to think of it as he approached his mother. "May I have a word with you?" Lord D said after nodding respectfully to Alucard.

"Of course, Child," Lady Aurora got to her feet straitening her long silken black skirt that pooled at her dainty feet. A black, red and silver corset. "Is something wrong? You look worried." Aurora placed a small chilled hand on his shoulder.

"it's father, I worry that he is ill," Lord D's face fell as he thought of his father. "He has been rather pale of late, and seems to be losing weight. And further more, at the construction of the new Shop, he said wanted D and I hold shields in the shop, just in case he should fall. I worried that he was being odd, but. Now I wonder. Was he preparing us for..."

Aurora halted her son's diatribe by pulling him into her arms. "Your father is fine, just fine." Lady Aurora laughed. "Oh, child," She continued to giggle. "Your father is, in fact, defying his eldest brother."

"In retaliation Soofu A is making him ill?" Lord D's brow furrowed. Lady Aurora placed her hand to his slight tummy. "I don't understand."

"Your father does not wish you to understand. In fact, the only thing you should worry about is remaining healthy. Now go, get some rest." Aurora turned Lord D towards his bedchamber giving his rump a small pat. Lord D nodded going to do her bidding.

Aurora sat with sigh as she watched him go. "Quite adorable, that child of yours." Alucard smiled his fangs bared to a frightening degree. "And he smells so sweet. He is with child."

"Yes," Lady Aurora grinned. "He and his father are my light. I do have the capacity to withstand the sun's rays as you do. They will not kill me, but weakness does overcome me. When I first met D...I thought the sun was shining on me. I hid from him. I was so young then," Lady Aurora laughed a little at her foolishness. "But he pursued me, and we fell in love. He saw the young girl trapped in the beast and loved her. Should I never see the sun again, I will be glad to have seen him. To have loved him. He has given me the most beautiful family anyone could ever dream of."

"I just mentioned that the boy was adorable, I did not ask for a history lesson,"Alucard drained his chalice then looked pointedly at hers. "Are you going to finish that?"Aurora said nothing, she moved her chalice aside from his reach.

Break

Count D entered Ryo and Dee's house with a smile on his face as Aoi released his hand intent on playing with Lyo. Leon moved aside so that Ryo could place a kiss on D's cheek while Dee cooed at Leon Jr. "Hey guys," Bikky waved coming down the stairs with Cujo. "Excuse the beast he seldom leaves my side now that I am home." Cujo snarled at the words but trailed after Bikky nonetheless. When Bikky sat on the couch, Cujo curled around his feet. Slyphe looked over purring loudly as Rain stroked the soft hair between her ears. He idly thumbed through his journal.

"I hear that your debut with Cory Flight and Slash will take place during the release of the friends and family album," Leon said with a smile. "Looking forward to seeing you really let it out kid."

Rain grinned siting his journal aside. He leaned over laying on Slyphe. "They are having a benefit concert and everything. Still trying to replace all the money that American accountant squandered."

"That's got to suck for those in need of services," Dee mused handing D his baby. "At least he no longer screams at the mere sight of me."

"It was not just you detective," D smiled at his son. "He screamed at everyone." D reached into a bag for a bottle before the small child began to whimper for it. "How is dear Angelina? I have yet to see the darling girl."

"She looks like a peach," Ryo laughed softly. "I'm kidding," Ryo laughed again as d raised his brows at him.

"She has his eyes, and mouth, but Alicia's nose. She has his coloring," Dee smiled fondly at Ryo rubbing a hand over the back of Ryo's hand. "Deep honey colored hair and near black eyes. Pale skin as well. Just like Ryo."

"She has his birthmark on her bottom, same place too," Ryo informed them.

"You've got a birthmark on your butt?" Bikky looked at Dee. It was reflex that had him dodge the pillow thrown at him. It landed near Slyphe. The cat lifted her claws and dragged the pillow over to her. As Bikky watched she lay her head on the pillow with a wide yawn as Rain seemed to settle more comfortable on her. "A pillow for the pillow, 'eh?" Bikky looked at Lyo sharing his coloring books with Aoi. "What's for dinner?"

"Julie is coming tonight," Rain said reminding Ryo that she had called earlier and he had asked to invite her.

"I know, and I am sure Erick and Terry will be back as well," Ryo got to his feet. "How about pasta with mushroom sauce, peas and carrots, and..."

"You'll make bread won't you?" Leon looked as if he was about to start salivating.

"I already kneaded it this morning, it just needs to go into the oven," Ryo said of the covered dough that had been left to rise on the counter. "I'll go get started."

"Can you make cake for dessert, with whipped topping?" Bikky spoke up causing Lyo to clap his hands in glee nodding his agreement to the request. Ryo smiled gently at the boys before he nodded and vanished into the kitchen. Bikky looked over at Rain and they both nodded. With secret smiles, Slyphe got to her feet to make sure that Ryo remained in the kitchen. "Hey guys, we have an idea about Ryo, you know, for the concert."Bikky winked at Rain. "He does so much for all of us, it is only fitting that we let him know how thankful we are."

"Yeah, you know that song I wrote for him," Rain said. "It's all ready."

Break

Kagetsuya stood by the bed watching as his fluffy haired lover slept on. He was quite nude, Chihaya was. Beautiful limbs relaxed across the cool, white sheets and Kagetsuya could feel the sigh building in his heart. He almost wanted to wake Chihaya, just so that he could appreciate the startling purple of his eyes. While Lord D's eyes resembled the amethyst in jewel like clarity, Chihaya's was deep, nearly sapphire blue in certain lights; when he awakened, or was in the throes of pleasure. Kagetsuya fought down such thoughts or he really would be waking the smaller male. Chihaya needed his rest, he had given himself over to Kagetsuya many times the previous night. He would be amazed if his little lover could sit upright today.

Chihaya moaned in his sleep turning over. The sheet slipped down baring his back and hip. Kagetsuya's hand prints decorated the slim terrain of Chihaya's body causing the tall blond to smile at the fond memories of putting them there. Kagetsuya climbed into bed with Chihaya vowing to treat him to breakfast in bed in the morning. But when Kagetsuya woke up, Chihaya was gone.

Break

That noise. JJ frowned as he heard it again. The boys were not crying, Lord D lay sleeping curled up against him as the sound was heard again. "What the hell?" JJ looked at the clock. "It's five thirty."

"Hmm?" Lord D sighed his eyes opening slow. He blinked several times before he realized the phone was ringing.

JJ leaned over him careful about his tummy as he picked up. "Please tell me this is a wrong number."

"Sorry, but no," Leon answered. "We got a call from Kagetsuya," Leon sighed. "Chihaya is missing."

"What?" JJ sat up.

"Yeah, when he woke up this morning, he was no where around," Leon explained. "Jill and I are heading over now to look around. We left Ryo and Dee out for the time being. Angelina is coming home to their house today."

"Right, we were planning on stopping by later," JJ got out of bed heading to the bathroom. "I'll be over." JJ hung up then relieved himself. Peeking in to the room he saw Lord D straitening his hair. "Want me to take you to the shop, or..." Lord D shook his head and JJ went to start a shower. Lord D hoped that Chihaya was alright, he was really fond of the angel.

Break

Ryo heard the bell ringing downstairs before Dee did. Ryo had sensed the small feet that had stepped onto the porch long before the hand touched the doorbell. Dee sat up. "Kids again?" he asked wishing he had Ryo's keen sense of smell.

"Nope," Ryo sat up... "An angel."

"Oh, okay," Dee lay back on the pillow.

"You get some sleep," Ryo patted his arm. "I'll get the door and start breakfast." Ryo smiled then looked down with a frown on his face. "Dee... I'm naked." Dee hid under the blanket as Ryo searched out his pajama pants. Last night they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. It wasn't until much later that Dee awakened to strip Ryo and hold him close. He loved that skin to skin contact. Even on nights when they were not intimate. Ryo's warmth thrilled him down to his bones. Ryo looked over at Dee and all the heat left him as he said; "I'm going to get you..." Ryo yanked his pants up. Dee was still chuckling as Ryo headed downstairs. "You do realize it's not even six yet, right?" Ryo said when he opened the door. Chihaya smiled shyly. "Come on in," Ryo backed up tying his robe. "I was just about to get breakfast ready." Chihaya entered the house with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry it's so early, but I had to get out of the house before Kage-kun woke up." Chihaya laughed a little. "I know you make breakfast everyday, so I thought that you would be up, or nearly so anyway." Chihaya followed Ryo into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Sure, but you have to tell me what's wrong," Ryo smiled at Chihaya.

Chihaya nodded and stood out of the way as Ryo got down large mixing bowls, and pans. "It's Kagetsuya," Ryo nodded as he handed Chihaya a bowl and asked him to fill it with eggs. "You know he cooks all the meals at home," Chihaya said watching as the bowl was set aside while Ryo sliced sausages. In another large bowl he began to mix batter. "He also buys my clothes, and makes sure I get to work on time. Angel seems like a sweet guy, but man does he get grumpy when I'm late."

"Happens with most bosses," Ryo could not resist patting the head. Looking at Chihaya reminded him too much of the teenagers that entered his home. "How do you like working at the Cafe boutique?"

"It's fun," Chihaya laughed. "Kage-Kun takes times in the kitchen there for Collins." Chihaya explained with a dreamy sigh. "He does so much for me, I want to do something for him."

"Oh?" Ryo looked behind him as he heated a griddle and added oil. Ryo heard stirrings upstairs. The fresher air let him know that it was Rain long before Slyphe left from the back door. "Something like what?"

"Something like... I don't know," Chihaya deflated. "That's why I need your help."

"Oh?" Ryo said dropping the first pancake into the hot pan. "A gift perhaps?"

"No, I want to do... bedroom stuff," Chihaya blushed clear to the top of his head. Ryo blushed as well. "You know, like you helped me before. I enjoy sex with Kagetsuya, but he does everything. I want to please him, do something more." At the enthusiastic nod Ryo blushed as well. His face was still red when Dee came down freshly showered in sweats.

"Whoa, is it hot in here or what?" Dee leaned into Ryo kissing the back of his neck. "Morning lover,"Ryo laughed a little, then moved away. Dee sighed shoving his hands into his pockets. He had learned, over the years, that when Ryo was not interested in contact it was best to back off. But damn, Dee really wanted to touch him. "Ooh, sausages," Dee said peeking at the pan that Ryo was placing slices of the meat in to fry.

"Yeah, will you get the boys up?" Ryo asked lowering the heat to a simmer. Dee nodded leaving the kitchen. "We have to work this evening, and tomorrow morning. But tomorrow afternoon we are off. George is coming into the states from Arcadia, gotta pick him up at the airport, we are serving as the honor guard. Though he is with Jhaymes, Daphnus and Nestoir are taking no chances."

"Oh, I like him, he is nice, a bit much though," Chihaya laughed thinking of Boy George. "He wears a lot of make up, but he does not need it. He is very pretty."

"Who knows why people do the things that they do," Ryo sighed smiling at the burst of fresh air as Rain walked into the kitchen. "All we can do is accept them for who they are." Ryo handed a glass to Rain as he went to pour himself a cup of his iced tea. "You guys are done with the photos on Arcadia right? All you have to do are the LA locations and studio pics."

"Yeah, the first up is the cathedral from the Immortal video, a stone quarry, then a few studio picks of us. There is also going to be a camera crew doing candid shots and documentary footage. This is going to be a big, expensive package. Chimera upped the entire deal just to make up for the stolen profits. The hospitals and safe houses are desperate for funds right now. The photo shoots are going to generate poster sales."

"You sound just like Daphnus," Bikky said with a yawn coming downstairs his hair dripping onto the towel around his shoulders. "Sorry you had to sit through that group meeting."

"Me too," Rain laughed sniffing the air with a smile. "Oh, Ryo... I love you." Ryo laughed when Rain embraced him from behind. "Can I have cheese in my eggs?"

"Have another cup of tea and I will see what I can do," Ryo said with a jovial grin. Rain went back to the refrigerator for another cup as Dee entered the kitchen with Lyo sitting on his hip.

"Babe, Jhaymes called, Alicia and Angelina are coming in tomorrow," Dee said sitting Lyo in his booster seat. "While the paparazzi are chasing George, she will land in a private jet. Leon will be waiting in a car that will bring her here."

"Such idiotic measures to get her into our house," Rain frowned while he took plates into the dining room. "You know someone is going to leak the information to the press and there will be pictures of them on the magazine covers."

"Yeah," Bikky said carrying in cups and a pitcher of orange juice. "But that is what makes Arcadia seem like normal kingdom. If she came from the consulate, or appeared through a door in our house. People would talk. They would wonder how she got in the country and why they did not see it. As far as the public knows, she is in Arcadia, not on Arcadia."

"The difference being?" Rain sighed sitting with his cup while Ryo and Chihaya carried in the breakfast in serving dishes.

"In Arcadia implies that it is another country, on Arcadia, is like... Well..." Bikky frowned thinking of a better way to explain. "Well, you don't say you are in Earth, you say 'on Earth', right?" Rain nodded then his eyes rounded in understanding. "Right, so she, well all of us, when the public is watching, has to take a plane into America." Chihaya waited, enjoying the breakfast, he would talk to Ryo later, after breakfast. There was plenty of time to talk.

Break

Kagetsuya paced back and forth while JJ dialed numbers. "There was no sign of struggle at your house," JJ said sitting down at his desk hoping that the tall blond would do the same. "Maybe he just wandered off somewhere."

"But he would tell me," Kagetsuya shook his head. "No, maybe he went for a walk on the beach and someone took him."

"Who would?" Leon shook his head. "Anyway, didn't you guys clear up that mess with Eden? They wouldn't come and take him, besides, he might not be the best candidate for perpetuating the race," Leon laughed a bit.

"Of course he is, he is adorable in every way," Kagetsuya pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

"So says the man in love with him," JJ held in a laugh. "We will look further into it, but it looks like there is no cause for worry. Please go home and wait for him to call or come home on his own... I mean, you two are not fighting are you?"

"What? No!" Kagetsuya shook his head. "He hasn't left me. In fact, just last night we made love, it was..." Leon blew a whistle shaking is head. "I mean, we are still in love. He would not just leave."

"Then he will be back, I'm sure of it," Leon assured him as Jill entered the office. "Chihaya's missing," Leon answered her questioning look.

"Oh my," Jill pulled her hair into a ponytail. "And I thought today could not get any more interesting." Jill handed him the file she had been carrying. "Looks to me like we will soon be the Los Angeles Parts department again. This time, internal," Jill frowned.

"What?" JJ asked looking into the file then slamming it shut. "Oh..." Was all he said at the pictures of the hearts, kidneys and livers that had been found. "Another fun day at the office. Should we call Ryo and Dee?"

"Nah, they'll be in soon enough, let them enjoy their morning," Jill shook her head her blond curls bouncing. Leon thought she was a knockout and hoped that one day she would find the guy that was right for her.

Break

Chihaya sat on the bed while Ryo dragged a brush through his hair. Dee tied his shoe as he heard the little guy sigh. "Something on your mind?" Dee asked when Chihaya simply sat watching the comfortable silence he and Ryo shared as they got ready to go to work. Chihaya shook his head. "We can drop you off at home on our way in."

"Thanks, I hope Kagestuya wasn't worrying about me."Chihaya grinned. "Ryo can we talk later?" Ryo nodded making sure that the boys were ready.

"We are taking them to the consulate, Bikky has training and Rain has to be photographed," Ryo explained as Lyo left the room with Bikky.

"I'm going to train too," Lyo announced thumping his little chest.

"Oh, really," Dee laughed as they left the house. "Can't wait to see that." They pulled up to the large house that had the beach as a backyard. Before the car had come to a full stop, the door slammed open and Kagetsuya came running out. Chihaya gasped as the car door was wrenched open. Thankfully he had undid his seatbelt because Kagetsuya pulled him from the car and into his arms. "Wow, you don't greet me that way."

Ryo turned a cool look at him before he got out of the car. "Thank you so much officers, you have found him." Kagetsuya gushed holding Chihaya close and rubbing his back. "Were you scared? Where were you?"

"I was not scared..." Chihaya began but muffled in Kagetsuya's embrace.

"So brave," Kagetsuya patted his back. "Where did you find him?"

"Actually, he found us," Ryo answered leaning back on the large car with his arms folded over his chest. "He showed up at our house this morning." Ryo quieted down at the slight shake of Chihaya's head. "We had a pleasant breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Kagetsuya looked down into Chihaya's upturned face. "Surely you know that I would have had breakfast for you even though we did not have to work today. I was so worried. I called the police!"

"The police?!" Chihaya gasped his eyes going to Ryo and Dee.

"Off duty, we would have found out when we went in," Ryo explained why they were not called. "We'll call off the hunt as soon as we get in."

When Ryo got back into the car, he was suppressing a laugh while Kagetsuya almost carried Chihaya inside. "Next stop, the consulate, you boys behave now."

"We will," Rain promised scribbling a few words in his journal. "Today I am recording a song with Cory and his band."

"Your band now too, right?"Dee asked recalling sitting with Ryo, Cory, Rain and Daphnus as they had gone over the contract.

"Yeah, I will be joining Cory as lead singer, in fact, he want to make me the permanent lead singer," Rain turned a slight shade of red. "He wants to stop singing lead, it's why he thought of me in the first place."

"Searching out a replacement?" Bikky said as they pulled up to the consulate. "Wonder why."

Break

"This is so weird," Rain said as George put on his earphones. He would be doing back up for Rain on this song. "Here I see you today, and yet tomorrow I am going with my family to pick you up from the airport."

"Yeah," George laughed shaking his head. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had sighed as he reached for Ponchi's chair. It sat on his vanity, empty.

"Count D called," Jhaymes said when he noted the sad sigh. George truly missed his tiny companion. "He wants to talk to you. He said he will have Leon bring him and the children to the house tomorrow." George nodded his fingers sliding in slow circles. His eyes went limpid as he stared at Jhaymes. "Don't look at me like that or we will give Daphnus cause to be grumpy."

"Oh?"George asked his look going seductive. Rain blushed watching him before he looked away.

"Well, and does it seem as if he wants to be carried off," Rain gasped looking up at Alucard. For so long he had tried to speak with the vampire, and each time he had been diverted by one of the Royale, or his parents. The heavy red coat flowed to his feet and his face was hidden by the wide brim of his hat. When he looked up a wicked grin exposed his teeth. Bright amber sunglasses gleamed in the bright sun shining through the windows. " Young wind rider," Alucard spoke and Rain sat down his earphones. "I wanted to speak with you."

"Really,"Rain left the booth despite the record light coming on.

"Get back over there," Daphnus called from the control booth.

"We can talk later," Alucard grinned wider as his form vanished leaving behind a thick mist that wafted from the window despite the beaming afternoon sun. Rain muttered an apology to Daphnus before he re-entered his recording booth and picked up his earphones. He stood in front of the microphone listening to the rifts. All the while he sang he thought of the immense power that Alucard possessed. It was amazing.

Break

"Parts department," Jill greeted with a receptionist grin as Ryo and Dee entered their office. JJ grimaced shutting the file. "Sorry, I have learned that humor is the only way to deal with some of our cases."

"I see," Ryo accepted the file and sat at his desk. Dee looked over his shoulder at the gruesome pictures. "Ah, pieces... again." Ryo sipped the coffee that Dee gave him. After a moment he spit it back out. "No human can drink that." Ryo reached up and took the mug Dee held before he could even attempt it. "I have no desire to call Lord D to treat you for poisoning." Ryo looked around at the cups of soda and bottled water. "You could have warned us."

"I think someone is trying to sabotage the officers here," Leon quipped. "And while we are all incapacitated by coffee, they will attempt a coup."

"Yeah," Dee nodded as if playing with Lyo. "But this is not some fortress, or palace that we have to defend."

"It may as well be," Miaka entered shutting the door behind her. "Have you taken a closer look at those organs?"

"Looks like blood spattered internal pieces of humans," Ryo handed her the file.

"But they are not," Dee said thinking about the pictures. "They are just pieces. There was no blood spatter."

"Because there was no blood," Jill took the file and placed it open on her desk. She took out all the pictures and spread them on her desk.

"I thought they were just preserved as evidence, but now I look at the snapshots and see that they were taken at the scene of discovery. Forensics say that they are only a few hours old at the time. Not long enough to be so drained."

"Any creatures besides vampires that drink blood?" Ryo asked Miaka.

"A few," Miaka answered sitting on the desk and crossing her legs. She looked extremely dainty today in soft blue and white. Her long pants nearly covered her small feet, even though they were cuffed and rolled several times. The pants fit tight to her waist meeting her blue shirt. A white coat hung down to her calves hiding the holsters. All four of them, two at her waist, to at her shoulders. She also had two more, one clipped to each calf and a dagger besides. She was a true warrior of Arcadia. Ryo would not be surprised if the bracelets she wore contained weapons. "What makes you so sure it's not vampires?"

"The parts," Ryo pointed to a picture. "Usually they leave the whole body, not just pieces."

"Smart man," Miaka grinned causing Dee to gaze at Ryo with admiration and love. "Why do think the perpetrator is not human?"

"Because the blood is gone and there is no damage to the organs themselves," JJ mused studying the organs.

"The blood is just... gone," Jill stroked her chin. "And, where is the rest of the body?"

"Good question," Miaka mused then closed the file. "To work then." She opened the door to the office. "I am counting on you to solve this, as quickly as possible. Who knows, the criminal might well be human after all."

Break

Ryo stood guard with several men in Arcadian uniforms as well as Dee and JJ. Leon and Jill waited out back for the private jet. The cacophony of screaming fans was nearly deafening as the Airport security did what they could to control the crowds. "This is maddening," Ryo said into his hand held checking the ear piece of his communicator.

"Just remain calm babe and think of what George is distracting the crowds from," Dee replied.

"Not even real," Leon said with a soft chuckle connected to them all through the wireless network. "There are at least three photographers out here."

"Good, so now it is plausible that she is in the country," JJ laughed. "We can't sneak anything past these crafty fanatics, oh no. Whatever shall we do?"

"Don't mock the paparazzi," Ryo chuckled as the plane doors opened. "They have nothing better to do with their lives. So they are annoying and pathetic, but really," Ryo sighed as he could think of nothing good to say of the hounding that he constantly shielded his sons from. "No, they are just annoying and pathetic." He said the last loud enough to be heard as several cameras were flashed his way.

"Baby, show time," Dee said as ten guards stepped from the plane, followed by Jhaymes holding on to George's hand and then ten more guards. "Twenty armed guards and Jhaymes, I think I see some Chameleons in there. Laton spared no expense."

"Well this is his official first time in America since Bikky got shot. For all the world knows, after Jon went nuts, he has been hiding on Arcadia," Ryo waved at their friend. George threw his arms up and waved smiling brightly at them. The crowd cheered snapping photos of the celebrity. George laughed when Jhaymes snaked an arm around his waist. Jhaymes was careful as he walked with George down the stairs. All too soon, they were fording note pads and screaming teenagers begging for autographs and pictures.

"It has been a long flight," George said after a half hour of signing. He figured that had to be long enough for Alicia and Angelina to be safely ensconced in Ryo and Dee's house. "Please, I am extremely tired. Jet lag you know," George blew kisses then allowed Jhaymes to help him into the waiting luxury car. Once inside he leaned against Jhaymes and smiled at Ryo and Dee. "So, do you think this is all good?"

"Yeah, thanks George," Ryo smiled. "On behalf of Alicia and our new little princess."

"From all of us," Dee piped in reaching across to squeeze George's hand. "I know they said we are taking you to the highest rated hotel in the city...but Ryo is making an elaborate dinner tomorrow. You should come."

"We would be delighted to," George answered.

"Thanksgiving too," JJ was quick to say. "It's next week, Ryo and Count D are planning a feast. I know you are not American, but..."

"Sure, thank you for inviting me to their house," George laughed bringing his white gloved hand up to his brow.

"I was sure you would come anyway," Ryo laughed softly.

"Aw... Shut up," George winked at Ryo as the car sped off down the road.

Break

Rain watched the downpour with a certain degree of disdain. He hated rainy days at school. Sure, he was fond of his namesake and as a cultural right to his heritage, he appreciated the cause and effect, but now. Here. Rain sighed as he changed into his gym sweats that were at least four sizes too big. He tied the string at his waist tight then pulled on the large long sleeved t-shirt over his tank top followed by yet another t-shirt. Both the shirts were black, over the deep blue of the school uniform sweat pants, and his black tennis shoes, he tied his hair back as he left the locker room. He sat now slouched on the bleachers next to Julie and Bikky. "Don't look so chipper, Rain." Bikky said sipping his soda. Rain took in his jeans and shirt with a sigh.

"Just because you are exempt from this on account of you being shot," Rain laughed with a disgruntled huff. "I'll be sure to let Laton know that you are in desperate need of a workout, being so sedentary and all." Bikky's laughter was short lived at the comment. He recalled dodging the large katana swung by Laton and glowered at his brother.

"Wait until it is your turn," Bikky grouched.

"Not a problem, I don't think I am going to be squired to Laton," Rain said quietly when he saw the teacher enter the room followed by Peter acting as student helper of the day. Peter pushed a large container of red balls. "Oh, no," Rain lowered his head hoping that no one would pick him for a team. "Dodge ball."

"Hey, Rain," Rain tensed at the sour voice of Aaron Novis who stood laughing with his friends.

"Wanna play?" Jonathan Akkers laughed. He heard from his mother that she was investigating the pet shop where he sometimes hung out. He hoped she arrested that pretty little shop owner soon. He had seen the small man when the parents had to come to the school. "Or are you chicken? Without your guard dog," Jonathan offered a snide look at Bikky.

"Rain," Bikky yanked Rain's ponytail until he sat still. "There are better ways to deal with idiots than violence. Ryo taught me that."

Rain looked at Aaron and Jonathan. "Sure," his smile was purely predatory. "Let's play."

"Oh, damn," Bikky muttered with a smirk as Rain went to join the line up while the teacher chose captains. Peter hid behind Erick as Terry was chose as a captain. Aaron was next leaving the two captains to pick teams. Terry was quick to select Erick and Peter, while two more boys went to Aaron's team. Terry then chose Rain and a few others. Soon the teams were full. Julie went over with a few cheerleaders promising the teacher that they would actively work on stretches. She waved at Rain as she walked away.

"Hey Rain," Erick whispered to him. "A little help here?" Erick inclined his head at Peter. "I know he's like bigger than you are, well taller at least, but he's not a fighter like you," Rain tried not to puff up at the words. "They know he's, we're gay. I can take it, they are going to try to crush him." Rain looked over at Peter who paled as the large junior and seniors on the other team seemed to be pointing and whispering.

"I gotcha," Rain winked at him and for a moment, the old feelings swelled within Erick. That smile was devilish and so much more than he had ever seen from Rain. "We'll see him safe." Peter caught them standing close together and looked away his fists clenched in his pockets. No, he told himself. He would not allow the old jealousy to come back. Erick was his. They loved each other. The captains broke each taking several balls and handing them to strategic players. Rain walked over to Peter while the rest of the team circled and divided. "Stay close to me." Up in the bleachers, Bikky rubbed his hands together as the teacher blew the whistle.

Peter gasped, so, it seemed as if that is what Erick had cornered Rain for. Pleased color flooded his cheeks at the thought that Erick cared enough to enlist Rain's aid. "All right, I'll try." Rain gasped as the first ball came winging past his head. With a quick leap he dodged it taking Peter down with him. He stood up helping Peter to his feet. "I'm okay." Peter breathed out heavily. "Thanks."

"È-Mahe," Rain called out a welcome nearly lifting Peter from his feet as he jumped away from a soaring ball taking Peter with him. Rain shoved him at Erick glowering when little Jonas was taken out by a brutally thrown ball. Aaron's laughter reminded him of a Taki Demon from his studies with Angel. The prince had begun to train him on recognizing several different types of monsters. Taki's were very close to hyena's, regarded as such by their own kind. "Give me a ball," Rain said to Terry and caught the ball wrapped with yellow tape to denote their team. Rain watched the crowd and threw the ball catching a member of the other team. "Even Stevens, you got one of ours, we got one of yours."

"Get him," Aaron informed his team. Rain smiled as nodded at Erick to keep Peter behind him. Those balls could leave bruises he knew. He saw Jonas sporting a red mark on his arm where he had been hit. Rain knew it was coming. He jumped over one ball, rolling to the floor with another and side stepping a third. "Damn it Rain, hold still."

"That's not how you play the game," Rain laughed as he slid out of the way of yet another ball. Aaron growled his frustration as he tried again to pin Rain. While he and three other members of his team tried to get Rain two more members of his team were taken out by Terry and Erick. Rain laughed again then somersaulted out of the way. With a forward roll he avoided a ball that thumped hard on the floor. He sprang up in front of Peter, then rolled them both to the side keeping a ball from hitting them both. "I hope you have better moves than this, cause if you don't move, they will hurt you." Rain informed him shoving him hard from a ball that would have pummeled him. Rain stayed down rolling back out of the way.

"Hey Rain," Bikky called. "Rules say that if a ball hits you, you're out. Says nothing about you hitting the ball." Rain smiled at the words. The next ball that came his way he brought a leg up and kicked it sending it back to the boy that had tossed it. Not fast enough, the boy was soon out by his own missile.

"Not fair," Jonathan called out. "That is our own ball."

"Rules of the game Akkers," The teacher called out and Jonathan glowered. He and Aaron both stood side by side with three other boys. Ignoring the rest of Terry's team, they all launched their balls at Rain with such force that they whized by. Rain pushed Peter hard sending the boy to the floor as he jumped up over the balls. He jumped high enough that the balls thudding on the ground behind him long before he landed on his feet. Rain looked up with a smile just as his hair band snapped sending piles of raven tresses to cascade around his face. Watching, Julie caught her breath. Rain tossed his hair aside barely missing a ball that was thrown.

"They are already missing several members of their team," Terry said softly to Rain when the teacher blew a whistle for a break. "You keep taunting them, we'll take the rest of them down."

"Thanks,"Erick said with meaning as he gently touched Peter's hand. Rain nodded then looked over. "Heads up," Terry said as the teacher blew the whistle again. They boys then smiled at Rain, and aimed all their balls at Peter. Rain jumped in front of him kicking out and hitting sending the balls away from the timid boy. Peter gasped clinging to Rain's shirt as Erick tossed balls at the other team taking out some and missing others.

"You're gonna have to let me go, you are restricting movement." Rain said as he nearly got hit because he could not get away with Peter clinging to him.. "It's alright Peter, I won't let them hurt you." Rain promised. Kicking a ball away with a high kick that could be nothing less than martial arts. Erick took over handing Rain a ball and keeping Peter behind him. Rain smiled as he looked over and saw that Aaron and Jonathan were the last two on the team. He smirked then calculated the trajectory. "You're about to be very unhappy," Rain muttered and threw the ball at Aaron, it bounced, ricocheted and hit Jonathan as well. The teacher blew the whistle, just as the bell rang. Rain was laughing as their team was announced the winner. Aaron glared after him vowing that he would get him. One way or another.

Break

Faith sat while the Princess was surrounded by her ladies. Other princesses and maids all sipping tea and laughing. Andy was so elegant in a long gown of deep purple and silver lining. She would never fit in here. Those dainty little sandwiches would be no more than a mouthful to her, less even. They managed to make them last for three, sometimes more. Andy giggled and the sound warmed Faith's heart. She had to get out of here. "So um... I guess I am going to catch the next bus out."

"You're leaving?" Andy hopped up from the chair. In a flurry of ribbons and silk she was at Faith's side. "Why are you leaving?"

"Well, you know, Jobs done," Faith shrugged tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. " Vamps slayed and all that jazz."

"But there is more, demons and witches, and more Vampires," Andy pouted causing Faith the unusual urge to hug the taller woman. "Not all of them are friends of ours. Some of them are the true demon types, like what you fought back at Sunnydale," Andy nodded enthusiastic about her request. "Besides..." Andy paused a look of such compassion filling her deep brown eyes as to cause a pain in Faith's heart. "What are you going back to?" Faith paused and thought about it. She sighed as she could give Andy no answer.

Break

Rain rubbed a towel over his head looking forward to tonights dinner. Ryo had said he wanted to celebrate Alicia. When he got home from school yesterday, she had been feeding Angelina. Ryo was right, the little darling did resemble a peach. Just as sweet though Rain thought recalling Bikky holing the little baby. Bikky had convinced him that it was alright to hold her. Once that darling was in his arms. Rain felt as if the wind in his veins settled in a contented sigh. Eyes shining he looked up at Alicia and pronounced the baby the most beautiful he had ever seen. Peachiness and all. "Hey Rain," Rain looked up at Thomas Nedwaller, one of the boys on the basketball team. He had taken up a lot of the slack since Bikky got benched. "Cool stuff today at gym. Never seen anything like it. It was like kung fu dodge ball." Rain laughed a little careful to keep his towel around his shoulders as he was only wearing a t-shirt. Thomas took the hint leaving. Every one said Bikky's little brother was skittish. Thomas always wondered why. He sure a pretty little guy. Prettier than most girls even.

"Yo! Rain, Bikky's looking for you," Jorge called when he saw Thomas staring at Rain. "He's waiting out front."

Rain nodded, "Ne' eashi," Rain's cheeks were red as Thomas continued to stare at him. Rain got up ducking behind the lockers. He was quick to pull on his over shirt and large coat. "George is coming by for dinner tonight. I can't believe he is staying at a hotel." Rain grumbled as he left the locker room. "See you guys later." Rain's retreat was not visibly hasty, but he could not relax until he was away. "What's with those guys anyway?" He grumbled as he got into the car. "Jill, hi, Ryo and Dee working?"

"Yeah, tough case," Jill sighed brushing her hair back. "After I take you guys home I am going back. Who knew Miaka could be such a slave driver? For a fluffy little fairy, she sure is volatile. But at least we get off in a couple hours. Ryo is determined to cook dinner tonight."

Break

Alicia sat on the couch cradling the baby in her arms while Ryo hummed in the kitchen. Dee leaned over placing his hands on Ryo's hips. "Dee..." Ryo smacked his hands away. "I'm almost done," Ryo was quick to move away a thoughtful frown on his face. Dee hated when Ryo brought work home. Just because he was not sitting at his laptop, or poring over files did not mean that it was not on his mind. Dee heaved a sigh and left the kitchen, looks like all they would be doing tonight was sleeping. Again.

"Oh don't tell me you've started that again," George flounced into the kitchen. Ryo looked up with a question on his face. "Rationing." George said giving Ryo's bottom a swat.

"I'm not... It's just... A lot on my mind," Ryo turned red as he bent to open the stove and pull out the heavy roasting pan. "How do you feel about chicken and noodles in heavy alfredo sauce?"

"I have warm fuzzy feelings about chicken and noodles and in heavy alfredo sauce," Rain sailed into the kitchen as he grabbed a bottle of flavored water. "Fresh veggies or steamed?"

"Steamed, and baked garlic bread," Ryo answered sniffing the air with a smile. "I also made jeweled honey mousse for dessert. You like pomegranates, right?" Ryo grinned then added, "If not there are cupcakes. I made a few for Alicia, because she is nursing, she can't have the raw eggs used in the recipe. Well, Angelina can't," Ryo smiled thinking of the child. He sent Rain from the kitchen then he avoided George's eyes.

"Just cause work is a bit hectic," George began right on track again as if there had been no interruptions.

"We found three livers and a heart last week, and last night a lung showed up. Where the other lung is we don't know, but..." George paled and held up a hand.

"You do want me to be able to eat the nice dinner you are making?" George grimaced then straitened his hair. "Look, I do understand about a tough nut to crack, but Dee seems the type to deal with stress in a physical way."

"And I don't," Ryo sighed feeling once again that he was a poor match for Dee. The doorbell chimed and he sighed. Ryo shook his head then went for the door. "Renee, hi," Ryo smiled. "The book tour over?"

"I cut it short when I heard the baby was born. A girl," Renee leaned up kissing Ryo's cheek. Craning her neck to see further into the house.

"Let me get your..." Before he cold say bags, Renee entered the house and was hugged by Dee.

"No bags, I knew you guys would be using the guest room," Renee grinned. "So, I am at a hotel, I think your friends are there. One big happy family." Renee giggled with glee. "Wow! Something smells fantastic. Ryo you magician you," Renee kissed him again. Ryo laughed softly then went back into the kitchen.

"I am already starting to get tired," Ryo said before George could start again.

"Right," George gave him a disapproving frown. "I don't see what the big deal is. Don't you like having sex?"

"George! Gosh, your mouth,"Ryo turned crimson.

George chuckled a bit, "I think Jhaymes said the same thing this morning," He fluffed his hair before refreshing his lipstick.

"You're horrible," Ryo laughed.

"No," George winked. "I'm good, very good." Ryo laughed again, his face red. George was still laughing when Ryo called Rain in to set the table. Ryo took the dinner from the oven.

"Behave," He warned George as they went out to the table.

"When has that ever been fun?" George quipped sitting at the table with a grin. He lifted his face so that Jhaymes could capture his lips. Ryo looked down with a sigh. He would have to do something for Dee, he just felt...Ryo sighed sitting down and serving dinner. He loved his family, he truly did and he loved Dee. George was right, of course, Ryo thought with some pique. But, they had a house full right now. The situation did not lend itself to intimacy. But as soon as things calmed down, he would see to Dee's needs, as well as his own.


	16. The Sugar Series: Powdered Sugar Part 6

Powdered Sugre 56

Full House Conclusion:

"Any idiot can face a crisis- it's day -to-day living that wears you out."

-Anton Chekhov

Thank U

Chris saw it first. He was walking with Rain to their lockers and gasped. "What?" Rain asked looking up, he gasped as well. "Oh." Rain walked slowly to his locker which had been spray painted a bright neon pink with tampons and pads hot glued to it. The words "Princess Rain" were painted in black script. Rain heard snickers behind them and straitened his spine as he opened the locker jumping back fast from the explosion of melting pink bubbles. "Oh no... My lyrics!" Rain shoved his hand inside the mess tossing aside his ruined books and spare clothes. His gym sweats and sneakers. Pictures of Julie lay in a ruined heap as he found the journal that he was searching for. It had been reduced to a soggy mess. The once fine leather binding contained mushed pages and blurred writing that was no longer legible. - "Malicious bastard! I'll rip off the hands that dared!"- Rain turned around his voice deadly calm. Chris gasped as he could not understand.

"Could you speak English?" Chris asked his voice soft hoping to placate Rain before violence could ensue.

"Hey, Rain," Rain looked up at the gentle hand on his shoulder. Bikky looked down at the journal Rain held. "I think Clarisande might be able to fix it."

"This is like, the new stuff, for the album with Cory and Slash?" Chris asked his voice hesitant as Rain held in a sniffle.

"Look," Jonathan Akkers sneered. "I think she's crying."

Bikky grabbed Rain's arm holding him firm. "Jonathan, you and Aaron have about a minute to get the hell out of here. That's about as long as I can hold him." Bikky shoved Rain into his locker and wedged his body against his keeping him pinned. "You're down to thirty seconds... hurry and run."

"What is going on here?" The voice of command was stern. The students crowding around the hall froze as if in a horror tableau. "MaClean, explain yourself. Why are you man handling your brother?"

"Oh this is nothing sir," Aaron quipped. "I hear they make out all the time at home and their dads sit and watch." Bikky let go of Rain. Bikky and Rain both prepared to pummel Aaron and Jonathan.

"Enough!" The principal yelled. "All of you, in my office. Now," The principal pointed a rigid finger down the hall. Jonathan and Aaron both smirked then turned around. Chris looked after them then walked with Rain and Bikky down the hall.

Break

"This is tricky," Clarisande frowned as she looked over at the pathetic lump of human that cowered on the bed in the small room. When they realized how lost he was in the despair of the absence of George they had released him from a cell and placed him in this room. Clarisande turned to her young apprentice Ryan. "This is an ancient love spell. It is more virulent in him because he did love George, at one point."

"We can not cast a counter spell?" Ryan asked tossing her dark hair aside. Her face so resembled High Prince Nestoir that Clarisande smiled a bit. She was only fifteen, but the intelligence in her eyes was remarkable. "You know, like an un-love spell."

"It would have to be powerful," Clarisande sighed. "I mean, he might not survive." She walked over to where Jon crouched on the bed clinging to the headboard his entire body shivered even though he was covered in sweat. "Jon, Jon look at me." Clarisande waited until the leaking blue eyes met hers. "Jon, we are going to try to help you. You are not inherently evil. You have violent tendencies, but...Do you really want to harm George?"

"I love him, I want him, bring him to me,"Jon sobbed brokenly. "Why don't you just mind your own business? This is between us."

"You're both married, to different people," Ryan exclaimed afraid of the wild look in his eyes as he leaned in closer to Clarisande. "Now you just calm down, or I will call my brother in here and have him calm you down."

"It's alright, Ryan." Clarisande said moving the young girl away. "We'll win this. Dae won't claim him." Jon sobbed even more. "I wanted to do this easily, but it seems as if it will have to be hard. But we won't kill him. We won't let Dae kill him." Ryan looked on, feeling sorry for him. If this was love, she wanted none of it.

Break

Long fingers, slim yet strong, nearly white so pale was the hand, slid along an equally pale neck in an attempt to ease the tension there. Hair the color of warm honey rustled like the finest silk before settling on the collar, nearly to the shoulders. Heavy bangs fell onto a smooth brow. "Don't frown so MaClean," Dee gave up his ogling for a moment to look up at officer Jones. "Sets in premature aging. Wrinkles and stuff. Although, it would do the rest of here some good if you would get a wrinkle or two, maybe then we'd have a chance with the girls. They take one look at you guys and bam!" Jones clapped his hands. "The rest of us are invisible." Jones laughed secretly looking up to the detectives that were the best on the force, as far as he was concerned. "Just came by to let you know that Akkers just got a call from the high school."

As soon as Jones was done speaking, Ryo's cell phone buzzed, followed by Dee's. Dee picked up to speak with the principal, while Ryo spoke with Bikky. They each hung up with a sigh. "What's up guys?" Leon asked looking up from the files on his desk.

"Rain got hazed," Ryo said getting to his feet. "Some animal," He said the words harshly as detective Akkers left her office and met his eyes. "Spray painted his locker and sabotaged the inside. Ruined a book of lyrics that he was working on." Ryo sighed heavily when the woman smirked. "We may have to file a law suit." It was his turn to smirk when she looked horrified.

"I know one things for sure," Dee grimaced. "When they get back from their suspension and Thanksgiving break, they are taking a few salamanders with them."

"If we are going to send them with guards, we may as well send them to a private school," Ryo said as he saw Leon leaving as well. "Chris was involved?" Leon nodded shoving his keys in his pockets he decided to ride with them. They arrived at the school to see Julie weeping in the hall. "Are you alright?" Ryo asked fully concerned at her bright eyes swollen from weeping.

"You're not going to transfer him are you?"Julie asked as she threw her arms around Ryo.

"What? Why would we do that?" Dee said after he peeled her away from Ryo. "Come on now. The worst we will do is file harassment charges." Dee said a smile on his face as he entered the school's main office. His smile turned mean as he saw the young boys slumped in chairs outside the office while Bikky, Chris and Rain were cloistered inside with the Principal.

"Now, younger Mr. MaClean," He addressed Rain. "I will have Akkers and Novis pay for the damages to your things and personally see to it that your locker is cleaned. In the meantime, would you mind sharing with your brother. The school is unusually full this year.. As for your..." The principal paused and looked at the soggy mess that was once a journal.

"That was a compilation of my work and that of Cory Flight," Aaron flinched from the words he could hear outside the door as well as the cold fury in Rain's voice. "I mean..." Rain looked up and Ryo sighed at the tears he could see in his son's eyes. "I have the original notes at home, but they are a mess of scribbles. Cory doodles when he writes, hard to decipher, that is weeks of..." Rain took several deep gasps of breath.

"It is a shame," Dee said as Ryo got to his knees to take the younger boy into his arms. "That kind of idiotic bigotry exists in someone so young. Makes me wonder what they are learning at home."

"Sir you are entitled to your opinion, and I deeply regret that this has happened to your son," The principal began hinting that his secretary should shut the door. The woman stood transfixed staring as Rain hugged Ryo tight. "We will make all reparations."

"Fully cooperating with the guards that will accompany our boys to school," Dee complained.

"I assure you that will not be necessary." The Principal gave up trying to get the door closed. He stood aside so that Detective Akkers and the Novis family could crowd inside. Jonathan and Aaron sneered at Rain, glowered at Bikky and ignored Chris. "Further acts against, in fact, further communication towards your sons will result in immediate expulsion. You will fully restore the locker of Rain, pay for damages and honor a two week suspension followed by visitation of the school counselor for extreme behavior. This will not stand at our school. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior!"

"I beg your pardon!" Detective Akkers yelled. "These boys get off with nothing and my son gets threatened with expulsion!"

"You want me to punish them madam?"The principal bristled when she nodded. "And what have they done that would warrant punishment?"

"Well, they... and then..." Detective Akkers floundered her hand flopping back and forth before hate filled eyes fell on Ryo and Dee.

"I see,"Ryo got to his feet with Rain and Bikky. Chris went and stood next to Leon. "You want to punish the boys, because of Dee and I..." Ryo shook his head. "We're leaving. When these boys are no longer on the premises then our sons will return. I will also see about pulling our money from the trustee board. The same trustees that make this school a better place for your children."

"Your rainbow colored money is not needed for my damn son!" Mr. Novis yelled getting to his feet. Rain surged and the very air in the office turned green. Dee feared that he would have to explain a lot to the occupants of the office until something crisp fluttered against his cheek.

"It's green!" Rain huffed and Bikky ducked from the furiously swirling money that Rain had snatched from Ryo's wallet. "Learn your colors idiot! It's green." Bikky reached out and took his brother's arm. "I'm going home." He ground the words out and stomped to the door. The billowing of his long black coat settling the wind and the money fell to the floor in the room. Ryo turned on his heel and left. Dee, Bikky, Leon and Chris did likewise. Rain paused at the door and turned on Detective Akkers and Jonathan, as well as Aaron and his parents. "When we get home, I am going to have a very nutritious, damn near gourmet dinner followed by homemade dessert. My clothes with be washed, pressed and put away. If I need help with my homework I'll get it. No one hits me, or touches me inappropriately, or ignores me. When I need to talk they are there. No matter what it is, no matter what I need. I get it. Can you say the same?" Rain pointed to each boy in turn.

"Cool it!" Aaron stood in front of his mother when Rain pointed.  
"What bugs you the most about our family?" Bikky said pushing Rain behind him. "That we are wealthy? Maybe it's that we are foreign royalty? It can't be just because our dads sleep together. No one's that stupid." Aaron had never in his life felt so small and petty. "You'll be hearing from our lawyer as far as his lyrics go. Be warned, she's quite vicious." Bikky turned on his heel stomping away. Rain sat in the car in stony silence his arms folded. As they pulled away, Julie came running up to the curb. She was just in time to see the car round the corner.

Break

"Come with us, as honor guard," Andy added the last when it seemed as if Faith would balk. "Despite us being warriors in our own right, we still have to have knights." Andy shrugged her hands in her back pockets. "We'll need you."

"I'm not exactly a knight. Not even close to knight material." Faith snickered looking at the high princess. "What's the big deal anyway? Holiday's not even until next week and here you have a dress laid out and everything." Faith said after staring around the room. Marilyn had come by her room to let her know that Andy wanted to speak with her. After he tried on her purple leather pants. He seemed to be having so much fun that Faith almost let him borrow them. Almost.

"Yeah, but we are all going over to Ryo and Dee's to have dinner," Andy explained with a grin. "I am even making my famous strawberry and chocolate pudding. It is a mission of the most important." Faith stepped back as the princess pouted. It was a pretty powerful thing, that pout. Now did Faith understand where Little Aly learned the expression. "We are going to cheer up our friends, seems that Rain got hazed at school on account that he is pretty and dating a pretty girl, and is royal and wealthy and his parents are gay."

"Little Rain huh?" Faith frowned. She actually liked that kid. He was plucky. Reminded her a lot of herself at the age. Smaller than average, but cute, and strong. "Damn, kids can be so cruel. I had a bully once, she always used to pick on me. You know. My mom did the best she could with what she had. Worked long hours everyday just to keep the second hand clothes on my back and food on the table. It was never enough. This girl used to get her daily helping of sadistic joy by shoving her fist in my face, calling me the poor misbegotten spawn of a whore. I would get my bearings by denying the claim. I knew my mother would never. I was secure. One night, I could not sleep and I saw it. Some man was leaving my mother's room, she was passed out on the bed, and there was money on the dresser. I did not know the man. I am not sure that she knew him as more than..." Faith paused a heavy look in her eyes. "The next day, Amelia started in on me again and something snapped. I recall being in the police station. They said she was in a coma. Amelia was. The next day, my watcher showed up."

Faith grew quiet at the smile on Andy's face as she listened. The last person she had ever known to listen to her was the mayor of Sunnydale. "I got picked on too. I missed a lot of school on account of being not entirely healthy. I was the small, sickly type, with better grades than immunity. The kids liked to pick on me. My sister made them stop though. She once took on an entire class all by herself. And won."

"Sounds wicked fierce," Faith smirked. "Somehow I don't see you as the needing protection type."

"I wasn't always a warrior," Andy offered a big smile. "Now come on!" Andy squealed. Fearing an imminent hug, Faith leaped aside. "Let's see, you are almost my size. My chest is bigger, but a corset type top should do. It can lace down as small as you need it. But then again Clarisande could loan you something."

"Something like, a dress?" There was real horror in Faith's tone.

"Mmm, yes," Andy nodded. Her curly hair bounced with her enthusiasm. "I think Clari will have just the thing to fit you." Giggles accompanied the assault.

"Oh no," Faith tried to avoid the princess, but she was no match for that kind of cute.

Break

"Wow!" Bikky exclaimed as he opened the front door.

"Say it and I promise to stick this somewhere painful," Faith promised pointing a dangerous looking blade at him.

Bikky dashed behind Dee. "Help!" He cringed with a playful smirk on his face. "I was not going to say anything really. Well nothing that could be close to, oh I don't know... Wow Faith you look amazing!" Bikky gushed then ran for cover behind the couch. "A child, a child is here." Bikky pointed to where Alicia sat holding a pink wrapped bundle.

"Bikky, do behave yourself, I am sure miss Faith does not appreciate your wild shenanigans," Count D admonished with a delicate shifting of his hair' the soft rustle of yellow silk was heard in the lull his comment generated. "We need it to be a bit more quiet if we are to fully plan the thanksgiving dinner."

"Hey," Rain looked up from his window seat where he sat with George.

"Hey yourself, hold still," George complained tugging Rain's wrist. "Do you want this all over your fingers?" Rain looked down at the black nail polish and held his hand out. "Good boy. Oh, Count D," George said without looking up from his handiwork of polishing Rain's nails.

"What are you...? Oh, never mind," Ryo deflated upon seeing Rain's hands he re-entered the kitchen. "Just promise you won't wear mascara and eyeliner to school."

"Where's the fun in that?" Rain grumbled. "If I am going to spark a rebellion, I may as well go all out."

"Kids got a point," Faith nodded no longer self conscious in the deep blue corset top, long black skirt and black leather jacket. Who knew princesses could dress so well?

"George, when you are done, a moment please?" Count D said with a gentle smile on his face. The bell rang again admitting Cory Flight. Behind him came Julie and Ryan, with Erick, Peter and Terry. "Wow, Detective," Count D said to Ryo. "A full house."

Julie waited until the final coat was applied to Rain's nails. "Now you be careful, else we'll have to lop that off and start all over again." George shook his head then indicated the window. Rain had been keeping a constant flow of wind to divert the scent of the nail polish from the occupants of the den. With one final blow, the smell was completely gone and Rain took Julie out to the backyard where Slyphe lounged with Cujo and T-Chan.

"Rain, I am sorry for bothering you when you guys are so obviously full of guests," Julie began but her words ended on a sigh as Rain kissed her.

"Julie, I am sorry," Rain backed away after a moment when his body showed signs of enjoyment.

"It's alright Rain," Julie's face flamed as she admitted. "I like it." Rain's caramel colored skin darkened as she continued. "I have been trying to think of a way to tell you. I don't mind. As long as it's you. I don't mind. I love you." Julie reached up to touch his cheek."I know I am not rich, or titled, but I do. And... and... I hope you..." Rain kissed her again for a moment forgetting about the wet state of his nails. He felt sharp teeth in his arm tugging his hand away from the fabric.

Rain looked down at Slyphe. "I do believe Dumpling wants those dry," The large cat purred. "Best you feel the human some other time. I am sure she will be willing, when more privacy can be awarded."

"Listen to the cat," Bikky said stepping onto the porch. "Julie, Ryan is having a cow about you guys having to be home for dinner today."

"Oh, yes," Julie huffed her fingers pressed to her lips where she could still feel the warm breath of her love. "I just wanted to stop by and make sure that you were not too mad about what Aaron and Jonathan did. The principal announced over the loud speakers that any act of hazing at all would be severely dealt with. You see, it was not just you. They got Peter and Erick as well."

"Oh no," Bikky looked inside the house to see Peter in the kitchen sobbing on Ryo while Dee patted Erick's shoulder.

"And the principal asked me to give you this..." Julie reached into a pocket and offered Rain an envelope. Rain reached for it, but looked down at his nails. Bikky took the envelope and opened it.

He read the card inside, a smile lighting his face. "It's all here." He looked at the bills painstakingly collected by the principal. "I guess you made a mess earlier when you threw money at the Novis'."

"Yeah well, they're lucky money's all I had at the time," Rain grumbled kissing Julie one last time. He tensed as Slyphe began to growl. Over the edge of their gate, was the unmistakable flash of a camera.

Faith looked over when the boys re-entered the house with Julie. "Your boy looks steamed." She pointed and Ryo got up to intervene before Bikky set something on fire. As he explained Faith went to the door.

"No Faith, your job is to protect the princess," Clarisande said with a smile. "Rain , bring me your journal and I will try an extraction..." Clarisande paused with a thoughtful frown on her face. "Yes, that's it... Why didn't I think of it sooner. Instead of trying to negate the effects of the tainting, why not just pull it out. It may damage his psyche, but at this point, I will take what I can get." Clarisande was still smiling as Rain brought her the ruined mess. "I'll work on this, why don't you see them out." Rain nodded his smile seeming to light the room.

George walked over to Count D as he handed their son to Leon. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, alone if possible," Count D stood. George smiled, he never saw anyone move the way the D's moved. It was if they stood still and the world moved around them. It seemed to shift to accommodate their wishes and needs. His cheongsam fell into place around his tiny feet with wisps of lace whispering along the lush carpet. "Ryo has offered his bedroom, as everywhere else is full." Count D held out a graceful hand allowing George to precede him up the stairs. Once inside the room Count D reached into his sleeve. George gasped at the spot of blue that rested on the palm of his lily white hand.

"Ponchi!" George rushed to the little fairy and gently picked her up placing tears and kisses on her hair. "I was so worried about you. You vanished. And with everything with Jon going on, I thought... Then the days passed and still you did not return. I thought something horrible had happened to you."

Ponchi began to bounce and tinkle, her tiny hands on George's cheeks wiping ineffectually at the tears cascading from his eyes so light they appeared alarming in their beauty at first glance. "She is apologizing for worrying you, but she needed to speak with me. You see, Ponchi wishes to be free of her contract with you."

"What?" George looked into his hands and Ponchi nodded sadly. "I know things were perhaps a bit dangerous before, but I am sure nothing like that... What I mean is... You don't want to be my pet anymore?"

Ponchi nodded then shook her head. She dropped to her bottom in George's hand and lowered her head into her hands. Her shoulders shook as if she were weeping. "She wants to protect you better." Count D explained. "As it is, when she entered into the contract she was in this form and is thus stuck unless out of it. You have to release her to assume her true shape."

"Her true shape?" George looked at the small spot of blue dust in his hands

"In her true shape she could have protected you," Count D sighed as Ponchi fluttered her wings and hovered in the air between he and George. "Both with Jon and the Incubus. Do you release her? It is your choice."

"I could never force her to stay if she wants to go. She has been too good a friend," George sniffled a little. "Do I have to sign something? Well I guess not, I did not have to sign to get her. What do I need to do?"

"Just say so," Count D said with a sad smile.

"Then I say it. Ponchi, you are free," George lowered his head as the wind picked up. For a moment it seemed as if everything in the room was blue, then George looked up and gasped. Standing before him, with skin so pale as to be termed white with a bluish sheen was a nubile young woman. George's eyes rounded as he took in the painted on black leather pants and scoop necked camisole top. On her arms were deep blue and black tribal tattoos and long blue hair fell to her waist in plush, shiny waves. What shocked him most, aside from the thigh high heeled boots were the swords strapped to her back and the daggers at her waist. There was even a blade attached to each bicep. Before him was no light fairy, but a warrior.

"Not just a warrior," Ponchi said, her voice akin to the tinkling of bells amidst a light shower of spring rain. "I am a demon assassin." George dropped onto the bed his limbs having lost all ability to support his weight. "When I first saw you on Arcadia, so scared, but brave in your love. Courageous to fight on even though wounded. I fell in love with you. I knew, by virtue of me being female that you could never love me. But I could settle for friendship. I am glad of it. My time with you has been truly the best I can remember in a long time." Ponchi got to her knees at George's side and took his hands in hers. "I can still assume my benign butterfly shape to be with you, but now I am free to assume my true shape should the need arise. Nothing changes really, only now, I must ask. Do you still want me as a pet? Now that you know what I am, I mean..."

George stared at her. Lost in the liquid pools of her endless sapphire eyes. He ran a gentle finger down the side of her face. "You have ever been more friend than pet," George admitted reaching to embrace her. "One thing though," He said moving her back to arm's length. "No more watching me bathe, seeing you now would make it all kinds of wrong."

"Leon said the same thing about T-Chan when he saw his human form," Count D laughed a little. "Now come along. I smell dinner cooking." Ponchi smiled happily before reverting to her butterfly shape. She clung to George's bare tresses and rode happily down the stairs.

Break

Collins leaned back against the kitchen counter and hung up the phone. "So?" Angel peeked around the corner.

"I am on ham, roast beef and pulled pork," Collins grinned. "Not to mention that Mimi and Roger are getting married next month. Mimi is sentimental about the season, you know, the whole 'light my candle' thing."

"If I recall," Angel trailed a finger over Collins' chest. "We met on Christmas eve."

"Yeah," Collins caught the wrist and tugged. Angel slid over and wrapped his arms around Collins neck. "We're all closed," Angel gasped when Collins lifted him onto the counter. His mini skirt ended up pushed around his hips. Long polka dotted printed tights were soon around Collins' waist.

"Yeah?" Angel laughed when Collins began to feel under his top. "All closed."

Break

George looked ecstatic as they sat around in the lounge with Ponchi sitting happily in his hair. Rain brushed his hair back from his face. "George, I have a favor to ask."

"Hmm," George sat his teacup down.

"I need you to teach me how to do this," George looked down at the tube of black lipstick in Rain's smooth hand. Ryo choked on his tea. Dee took the cup and sat it aside before the fine china was dropped onto the floor and the Turkish carpet was stained with the remaining tea.

"I don't think your dads want you to do that," George shook his head looking at them. "I mean, I was fifteen when I got my first..." George trailed off when Dee placed a cracker with cheese in his mouth.

"No, it's alright," Ryo shook his head. "If you do not teach him to do it right, someone else will teach him to do it wrong. He will wear it at school and take it off at home. I want honesty in my home."

"If it upsets you that much," Rain sat the lipstick down. "I won't wear it. Honest." Rain fished around in his pockets and dropped mascara and eyeliner, all black.

"Well if going gothic, why go halfway," Ryo scooped up the items. "Go on, better learn how to do it yourself, Georgie can't come here every morning before school to get you ready."

"Thanks..."Rain kissed Ryo's cheek before he took George's hand and dashed up the stairs.

"So," Dee leaned over to whisper near Ryo's ear. "Looking forward to the next PTA?" Ryo said nothing. He simply held his teacup until the amber liquid inside boiled.

Break

Rain stood outside his locker with his lipgloss while Julie leaned on the locker beside him. "You should have seen the look on Ryo's face this morning when I came down for breakfast." he laughed. "It was kind of like, who are you and what have you done with my son?" Rain laughed some more. "But I am thankful for George, I can do eyeliner and mascara almost as good as Georgie, although, my lines kept coming out crooked. He said it is easier to make several small dashes and then connect them. It works." Julie nodded finding it odd to be discussing make up with her boyfriend. Rain finished putting his first period books into the locker and fishing out second and third. Once his bag was secure, Rain reached into the locker and pulled out a peach. He bit down. "And this stuff is damn near indestructible, Georgie gave it to me," Rain showed her the gloss that he had coated his lips with.

"What do you mean, indestructible?" Julie laughed as he swallowed. Rain leaned in pressing their lips together.

"See," Rain pointed with a grin. "Not a smudge."

Julie broke into a peal of giggles. "You're so silly today."

"Well, today before our final sound check, I have a meeting with someone I have been trying to talk to for a long time," Rain confessed.

"Oh, is it that Faith woman?" Julie poked her finger in his chest. "Yeah, I saw her yesterday. On your couch..."

"She's like twenty?" Rain protested the venom that stared at him from Julies large, beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, that older woman mystic..." Julie poked him again.

"If I'm silly, you're just plain weird," Rain shot back. "Besides, The person I am meeting with is a man." Rain informed her. Before Julie could voice her confusion Rain laughed again. "You know I'll be sixteen in a few months, right?" Julie nodded her eyes wide. "Well, I am considered a page under Count D... Bikky is retaining his title as page until I catch up, anyway," Rain looked down his cheeks heating. "Sir Alucard has a favor he wants to ask of me. Whatever it is, I will say yes, cause I plan to ask him to squire me."

"Squire you?" Julie said as he took another bite.

"Um hmm," Rain nodded chewing. "I am going to be an Arcadian knight. King Zarro said I can do that as well as social work."

"You want to do social work?" Julie asked looking at him oddly still not entirely comfortable with him having conversations with kings.

"Yeah, not all lost kids end up with Ryo," Rain laughed a bit. "I want to do my part to help those he finds. Bikky plans on doing the prosecuting of those Ryo and Dee arrest."

"By the time you guys do your prosecuting and social working will they still be arresting?" Julie asked bringing his hand over to steal a bite of his peach.

"Oh, ha," Rain laughed. "Those two will never get old." Rain gasped realizing what he had just said. "You know..." There was no way he could save it. Rain gave up and smiled instead.

"Any way," Julie shrugged. She had learned a long time ago not to ask too many questions about his family, or the mysterious kingdom they were all involved with. "What's so special about Sir Alucard."

"Well, it's who I think he is. I haven't had it confirmed yet, but I think..." Rain looked at Julie's earnest gaze and sighed; he really could not say any more. "I think he might be related to one of history's greatest rulers."

"Why won't your dad's just train you to be a knight? Aren't they knights?" Julie asked confused by the strange workings of the Arcadian kingdom.

"Yeah, but it's normal for fathers to send their sons to be fostered with other high ranking knights. Girls too, to learn how to be ladies. History is so cool that way. You know an Eastern European princess, wife to... the man that Alucard could be a descendant of..." Rain paused thinking of how he could carefully explain his excitement. "She threw herself into a lake and drowned rather than be captured by the infidels invading their home. He later, after a narrow escape, went back and killed them all. The spring she drowned in was forever called the princesses spring."

"And he avenged her?" Julie rounded her eyes. "How romantic," Julie batted her eyes at Rain until he leaned in. A throat clearing loud beside them broke them apart.

Rain's eyes lifted from Julie's and he turned his head slowly. A pile of darkest black, shiny hair cascaded over his shoulder covering one bright green eye. With his eyes made up with black mascara and eyeliner, the jeweled tones stood out even more than usual. Rain's eyes widened when he saw that it was Aaron Novis. The boy looked him over from head to toe. Large black clothes and make up, big boots and dark painted lips, he stared at it all. He felt the familiar stirring and wanted to pound Rain, but his father had already warned him that if he got expelled he would be going to a military school in Norway. Rain gasped at the look he recalled giving to Julie, now turned on him. "So that's why you hate me," Rain said looking down at Aaron attempting to hide the evidence of his 'hatred' with his backpack. Rain sneered at him then shook his head. "Sad man, real sad," Rain rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Rain raised his brows at the heated words. "I mean... Here,"Rain looked down at what Aaron was offering him. "It's your extra clothes that you had in your locker. I had them cleaned."

"Oh, thank you," Rain smiled and Aaron was shocked at the beauty he had seen so many times on posters and in magazines. On CD covers he never dared to admit he owned. It was so close to him he could have leaned in and kissed him. Aaron turned away as Rain placed the clothes into Bikky's locker and shut the door. He spun the attached lock then took Julie's hand.

"Bell," Rain said pointing a finger up as the bell rang announcing the next class. "And for the record, your courting sucks. Not that I'm interested, being attached and, well, strait," Rain paused a slight smile touching his lips. " But you might want to work on your approach. The whole hair pulling and hitting and running is rather juvenile, I mean," Rain raised his brows. "I think my little brother is into that stuff." Rain took Julie's hand and walked away leaving Aaron standing speechless.

That same day Julie leaned back against Rain while they sat at the table in the schools library. "Julie, I meant to tell you," Rain sighed taking her hand. "We have the album release next week and well, I don't think I will be able to see you for a while, not until we are back in school at least." Rain shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, it's who you are when you have to be," Julie nodded her understanding. "I still love you."

"Promise?" Rain leaned in rubbing his nose to hers. Julie laughed. "Then now would be a good time to mention the 'T' word."

"Oh no, Rain!" Julie frowned at him. Rain winced when she caught his hand and bit the index finger.

"I know, sorry," Rain slumped back into his chair. "But I am in a new group so, they are going on tour with X'Ta-C this summer and both bands will perform."

"But you will be gone all summer." Julie pouted taking his finger and rubbing it between her hands.

"I know, I'll miss you too," Rain promised. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I hate it when you're gone," Julie whispered causing Rain to sigh at the wistful tone of her voice. Rain wanted to say more, but knew that due to his association with Arcadia, there was nothing more to be said. The bell rang, saving him from his own thoughts.

Break

Ryo did not mean to do it. They were at work studying files of the gruesome homicide case. Leon was fairly sure that Dae was still playing with them. Ryo was of a mind to agree. Ryo firmed his spine but found himself going back, just a bit. Lifting his hips, just a nudge. Closing his eyes and inhaling Ryo sank into Dee's broad chest. Dee had come over to get a case down that was higher than Ryo could reach without a step stool. Instead of moving out of his way, Ryo had stood still allowing Dee's chest to encompass his back. They stood there for long moments even though the box was in Ryo's hands. "So, how long has it been?"

"Huh?" Dee blinked several times focusing on JJ who stood laughing digging in Ryo's box.

"Nani," Ryo asked his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"I said what time is dinner tomorrow?" JJ chuckled.

"Uso-Ja," Ryo huffed. He took a step away from Dee nearly whimpering at the loss of the warm contact. "We are planning sort of an all day gathering." Ryo explained with a sigh. "So just come over whenever you feel like it. Dinner will be served when it is done, so come later and Rain may have eaten it all."

"Gotcha," JJ lightly punched Dee in the arm before he leaned over to Ryo. "Take the rest of the day off and get a room or something."

"We're fine, thank you," Ryo groused pushing his hair behind his ear so that he could better see the file. He placed his glasses on his face and Dee looked away.

"Fine, right... that man looks like he is ready to eat you," JJ laughed outright before he whispered in Ryo's ear. "And you look like you want to be eaten."

"You sound like Georgie," Ryo complained pushing JJ towards his own desk. "And we have work to do." JJ merely shook his head as he opened the file. All thoughts of pleasant intimacy fled his brain at the dismal photos from the autopsy of several organs.

Break

Jill leaned on the hood of the large SUV outside of the high school. She was used to the curious looks she got when picking the boys up. Count D sat inside the car bottle feeding Kurayami. Aoi had abandoned him in favor of staying at her grandpa's house. Lord D was pleased to have his grand child there. Even with his pregnancy advancing, she was not a burden, was in fact, a joy. Jill was not blind to the salamanders that stood at intervals across the street and one was so bold as to stand directly beside the car. The boys were not officially sent to school with an armed regime, but they were available at the push of a panic button on the boys belts. This latest implementation was thanks to Laton wanting to set the school on fire at Rain's recent hazing. Ryo could only pacify his grandfather with the promise of dire and swift retribution for further harassment. Next time, Ryo vowed, if there was one, he and Dee would be unavailable leaving Laton and Torcha as the children's emergency contacts.

Rain ambled from the school and Jill stared at him. She had been warned by Ryo that Rain was 'rebelling' against the media that constantly bothered him. If they wanted to stare at him, he would give them something to stare at. "Hey Rain," Jill called him over. Rain laughed at her expression of shock. He turned and waved Bikky and Chris over. "Maybeline or Cover Girl?"

"Rimmel, London," Rain pulled a tube of eyeliner out and handed it to her.

"Ah ha!" Jill shook her head and got behind the wheel of the car. The heat of the sun making the car seem warmer even this late in the year. "Bikky, do you ever miss New York?"

"Only when I get tired of the beach," Bikky laughed strapping his seat belt into place. "I know I won't miss this place." He gazed at the school. Though it was only Wednesday the boys were looking forward to a long weekend with Thanksgiving the kick off to the friends and family album. "Are you guys watching us until Ryo and Dee get off work, even though I am sixteen and he is fifteen?" Bikky asked in a grumbling tone.

Jill pulled away heading to Lyo's school to pick him up. "Yes," Count D said with a smile. "Although we are sure you are old enough to get your homework done and eat the leftovers that Ryo has set for you, there is still a slight supernatural element that you are not trained enough yet to handle." Count D explained then looked back to make sure that Kurayami was secured in his car seat. "When you are full fledged squires, both of you, will be soon enough to leave you on your own. Christopher is a page yet, but in the presence of two squires I will trust his safety and wisdom."

"Wisdom?" Bikky scoffed. "I would settle for him not getting creamed by a girl."

"Those fairy girls are fast," Chris protested his most recent defeat during training.

"Not more so than you are," Rain laughed as well. "You were just too busy staring at them to defend yourself."

"Fast and pretty, a deadly combination," Chris placed a hand over his heart.

"One that should not be made light of," Count D said with a sigh. "You will do two extra hours of work outs tonight." Count D's tone was final and Chris was wise enough not to argue.

Break

Dee lay upon the bed with his arm tossed over the thick pillow where Ryo usually slept. His eyes were closed and his body lax. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing deep and even. Ryo sighed shutting the door softly. By the time he had the boys mess cleaned and the kitchen ready for tomorrow he was exhausted and sweaty. A quick shower while Dee lay in bed waiting had not produced the anticipated results of Dee ravaging him when he emerged clean and still damp. Dee loved when he was still damp from a shower. Ryo toweled his hair off then put his pajamas on. Scooting in close to Dee's firm, warm bulk he fell fast asleep.

Break

"The CD hits stores today, but we are having the release shows tomorrow. They are playing pre-recorded interviews and video releases all day," Daphnus was explaining on his cell as he walked down the halls of the Consulate. "Yes of course," He told Brian on the other end of the line. "See you next month," Daphnus hung up the phone with a sigh. "Are you all ready, or should I just call Ryo and tell him never mind?"

"Stop being such a grouch," Andy complained with a giggle. "I am all done and the desserts are in the car. So are our children." Little Nicklaus sat like a gentleman in his pressed shirt and tie holding on to Allysa's hand. Both children wore their coronets in public but would remove them once inside of Ryo and Dee's home.

"Then we should go," Nestoir said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Before I haul you back to bed."

"Ugh... TMI," Kenneth rolled his eyes then followed after his father who waited in the car. Andy was giggling as Nestoir nuzzled her neck.

Break

Happy (Much Belated) Thanksgiving

Ryo stood at the sink humming along with Rain. His apron was tied secure at his waist as he rubbed seasoning into the large turkey. Alicia sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the sitting room. He had stood for long moments watching as she brought their daughter to her breast. Such a tiny act, but it impacted him. Mother and child had seemed to shine in the sun's rays more golden than that of Alicia's dragon form. Ryo sighed at the hands that wrapped around his waist. "Come upstairs for a bit," Dee whispered in his ear.

"I need to get dinner going," Ryo moved away from the touch. "Will you make sure the boys are done in the dining room? They have to have it ready for Count D." Dee nodded, kissing Ryo's nape.

"I'll get the door too," Dee laughed as the door chimed. "Oh, hey Georgie, and Jhaymes, nice to see you."

"Glad to be back," Jhaymes rolled his eyes. "Zarro sent me off for a few nights."

At the reminder, George frowned. "I know you can't tell me, but... I just thought I would tell you...I hate it." George shook his head. Dee widened his eyes at the snappy comment. Trouble in paradise, he supposed. "Ryo chained to his stove?"

"In a manner of speaking," Dee grumbled then went into the dining room.

George smirked then winked at Ryo. "I'll bet he'd rather Ryo were chained to a bed."

Jhaymes spanked George's bottom. "Behave."

"When has that ever been fun?" George winked at Jhaymes causing his heart to refuse to work properly. Sitting in her seat in his hair, Ponchi laughed. The merry tinkling greeting Ryo when George entered the kitchen. "That smells delightful."

"Thanks," Ryo basted the turkey, then opened the heated oven. He lifted the tremendous bird with nary a strain on his whipcord lean muscles. George watched in appreciation as Ryo placed the massive poultry on the rack and closed the door. "What?"

George aimed a coquettish smile at Ryo. "You're so strong."

Ryo laughed and wrinkled his nose at George before he stuck his tongue out. "If you work out, maybe you could add strength and muscles."

"Never say it again," George brought his hand up to his head in a delicate move that had the double purpose of shifting his loose hair. "Jhaymes likes me soft, besides, I like being the more delicate of the two of us."

"Ryo's delicate," Bikky swatted Ryo's bottom.

"Stop that!" Ryo groused when Rain entered and treated him to the same abuse.

"Dining room's all done," Rain announced with a grin. "Count D just has to work his magic and there will be room to feed everyone in our neighborhood."

"And then some," Jhaymes grinned. "I know your friends from school will be over."

"Yeah, Erick and Terry are coming. Their mom decided to spend the day at the jail with their dad," Bikky explained. He could not understand the need for the silly woman to visit the man who had beat her and her sons. She had asked the boys if they wanted to come with her. The question had not even deserved an answer. With her standing right in front of them, Erick had called Ryo asking if they could come over.

"The Royale will be here with their retinue," Dee announced after letting Renee in the house. He was just sitting when the door rang again. "Good God Almighty!" He surged to his feet. "Who is it now?"

"Dee, you old bastard," Bobby clapped him hard on the back. "Or should I say you gay bastard?"

"Bobby!...Jack!...Angel!..." Dee exclaimed looking at the three guys that stood on his porch. "What are you doing here? No, scratch that," Dee shook his head. "Where is Jeremiah?"

"With his wife's family, so we decided to spring all the way around the world to surprise you." Bobby pounded Dee's back again. "Seriously, did you forget that the high prince asked Jack to play at tomorrows concert?"

"I did..." Dee thought back. He gave up then stood aside for his friends to enter the house. "A full house..." He muttered shaking his head.

"No need to be all fancy for us," Bobby sniffed with an exaggerated grin on his face. "We can crash on a couch or a floor if you have the space."

"Not sure we do," Dee shook his head then grinned, "But we will try. As long as you don't try sleeping in our bedroom, the house is yours to find a spot if you can."

"As if," Jack complained. "Like we want to spend the night listening to you hump your prince."

"Oh now," George entered the room causing Jack, Bobby and Angel to stare in awe. His bright ensemble coupled with his make up making him a flashy point of interest. "Prince Ryo does not have sex when there are people in the house that might hear him squeal."

"Be nice," Jhaymes patted George's rump. George grinned and winked into the kitchen where he knew Ryo had heard the comment. His red cheeks giving ample testimony. "Sorry Ryo, he's a bit testy himself because we were in a hurry this morning and last night I was exhausted. Especially after the incident," Jhaymes patted George's rump again.

"Just hate to see a man suffer needlessly," George patted his hair. "Alright...alright..." George danced away from Jhaymes.

"Incident?" Ryo asked when George returned to the kitchen.

"Jon," George looked down then back up at Ryo with a smile on his face. "He should be on his way home to his wife even now."

"Oh?" Ryo raised his brows. "Princess Clarisande was successful."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Ryo did not startle at Heaven's appearance at his side. "Hello pretty," Heaven leaned in taking a deep draft of George's scent. "You smell as fascinating as usual." Heaven breathed deep through her mouth baring her fangs in the process.

"Holy shit!" Jack backed out of the kitchen. "I was coming to offer help to Ryo, but I can see you are busy. Boy George, I'll go get Jhaymes!"

"Huh?" George looked up his eyes wide.

Heaven's giggle seemed to make the sun dance around the bright kitchen. "He thinks you need protection," her peal of laughter rang out even as Jhaymes was dragged into the kitchen by Jack.

"A vampire... I know this place is strange, I am alive aren't I? But I thought they could not be out in the day time." Jack shoved Jhaymes toward the creature in stunning white with shining sable tresses falling over her shoulder covering amber eyes as her frame was rocked by her mirth.

"Oh you silly mortal... I would rip the heart out of any fool who dared lay a hand on my pretty," George leaned his cheek in for the kiss. Her lips were cool on his face and George frowned. When was the last time the hybrid had eaten?

"I trust Heaven," Jhaymes bowed regally to her. "It was, after all, her unorthodox scent tracing that lead to identifying the fiend who tried to harm him. You have my thanks."

"He was not yours then," Heaven said with a shrug of her dainty shoulder. "I do not need your thanks... But I will accept them."

"Heaven," Ryo took her arm surprised that he could move her. "The narcotics unit just arrested a cartel who operated near the school yards and playgrounds. We would not find it amiss if some of them did not make it to trial." Heaven brightened at the whispered words.

"Ummm," Heaven smiled. "Then maybe Auri, Marilynn and I will enjoy a midnight picnic."George gulped at the words still finding it hard to imagine his friend as a bloodsucker.

Deep red mist filled the kitchen and Jack jumped back at the solid form in a long red coat that appeared at his side. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Heaven dipped into a respectful curtsy her cheeks pale as she stared at the creature that had long terrified her. "You may do as you please your highness."

"Highness?" Jack gawked at the wide brimmed hat and golden sunglasses.

"I knew it!" Rain hopped into the kitchen.

"Ah... Wind Rider," Alucard turned slowly. "Just who I came to see. A word?" Rain nodded unable to articulate his admiration for Alucard. A long arm indicated the backyard. Rain stared in awe amazed that the vampire could walk in full sunlight. Ryo stood in the window watching as they sat at the white wrought iron table amidst the willows and flowering buds. Rain's garden bloomed around them testimony to the love of nature that swarmed in his blood. "You have been busy. I listened in on some of your rehearsals."

"Really?" Rain turned slightly red. "Did you like them?"

"I did," Alucard nodded causing Rain to blush more. "You have a haunting voice that I hear even when I lie in deathlike sleep dreading the moment that I must awake for it will be gone."

"You want a CD?" Rain asked confused by the eloquent words that flowed from wide, sensual lips.

"Better," Alucard reached into a pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "If you could be so kind as to lend your voice to this."

Rain perused the words. "It's beautiful. Did you write..." Rain did not finish as Alucard got to his feet.

"She was light in a dark place." Alucard said with a clenched fist. "Only fitting that they were marked as cursed immortals by they hand of she they tried to slay." Alucard vanished before Rain could voice any further questions.

"Vlad," Rain spoke the words when Bikky came to find him. "It is him," Rain told Bikky. "That's... That's Dracula."

Break

Ryo looked up when Rain and Bikky entered the kitchen. "You look like someone just told you that you won the better homes and gardens, garden of the year award," Ryo laughed a bit.

"Ryo," Rain sidled up to him and leaned on the counter next to the bowl Ryo was stirring. "have you noticed anything odd about the Arcadian's latest friend?"

"Faith?" Ryo raised his brows then went on. "You stay away from her, she's too old."

"And then there's Julie and all," Rain said with a frown letting Ryo know what he thought of his joke. "Sir Alucard."

"Oh him," Ryo turned away to the fridge where he took out some dough he had prepared earlier.

"You're making pot stickers!" Rain clapped with excitement licking his lips as they watered at the thought. "With the slightly sweet sauce?" Ryo leaned over offering his cheek. Rain kissed him then bounced around with glee. "You are good with words and numbers in your head, so say Alucard's name backwards."

"It's D...ra...cu..la," Ryo spoke the word then sighed.

"You knew," It was not a question and Rain sighed. "That's why you tried to keep me away from him."

"I understand that you are going through a rebellious phase," Ryo sighed thinking of sweet little Rain who had needed him to be in house to even lay in bed. Well, Ryo thought with a wistful sigh, Rain still slept in his once worn pajamas. "I am trying to be cool about it, but I absolutely forbid you to become a vampire."

"I wasn't planning to," Rain shook his head. "But Ryo, look back at history and tell me that Vlad, the son of the dragon, prince of Wallachia was not an awesome ruler and defender of his realm. No one hurt him...and lived long enough to gloat about it."

"Rain," Ryo sighed. "Strength comes in many forms."

"Everyone who came against him..." Rain sighed with admiration. "Only through vile betrayal and brotherly disloyalty was he defeated, and even then, they did not kill him."

"Because he is some sort of being with ancient blood that is stronger than... Why are we discussing Dracula's blood?" Ryo got off topic as George entered the kitchen with a pout. "Later," he said when George looked ready to speak to him. George frowned then folded his arms. Here he was having marital problems and he went to the most married man here and he was having parental issues.

"We are discussing it because you said I could not have any," Rain muttered. "I never said I wanted any."

"Good," Ryo turned Rain around. "Now please we can discuss this more later, but I really must..." Ryo sighed seeing the brightly colored beauty in his kitchen. "Attend to Georgie."

"Oh..." Rain nodded then patted George's arm. "Tag, you're it."

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked when Rain left the kitchen.

"If you're busy," George looked away.

Catching a glimpse of tear bright eyes Ryo rushed forward. "Georgie?" George whimpered then wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck. "Oh, Georgie, what's wrong?"

"Last night..." George took the handkerchief that Dee handed him. Dee entered the kitchen saw the tearful embrace and fished for the item that Ryo had cleaned for him. "Thank you."

"So this would be why Jhaymes is requesting some work out time with Count D," Dee searched the fridge for a soda. "Want one?" George shook his head. "Ryo and I will act as one, he will cook and I will sit and listen with eye contact." Dee got comfortable at the table after urging George to sit down. "Tell us what has you so upset and him needing to pummel something."

"Well... last night," George began, pausing to sniffle he went on "Last night."

Break

Flashback

George smiled as he applied a thin coat of lip gloss. His hair was perfect. George had hopped into the bathtub as soon as the messenger had left. The young Elven squire had told him that Jhaymes was currently debriefing with the king and should be home this evening. Wrapped very lightly in a loose yellow and green robe George lit candles at a table set for two. Jhaymes favorite meal of roasted chicken with steamed vegetables and plain white rice sat. As a surprise, dessert would be whipped cream. Just whipped cream, George smiled as he thought of the towels that he had ready in their bedroom. An hour ticked by and George watched the candle flame flicker. He went to his room to get a book to pass the time. If the dinner was cold, Jhaymes had the power to reheat it for them, so he did not feel the need to call for one of the squires that served them to keep it warm.

Halfway through the book George realized that the candles were nearly burned down to a nub. He looked out of the window then at the clock on the wall. The messenger had left several hours ago. How long did it take to speak with Zarro? George thought the lion was borderline mad, but this was ridiculous. Tired, George nibbled the vegetables then had the food taken away. He blew out the candles and retreated to bed with his book. Another hour passed and George sat the now finished tome that told of his family's Celtic history aside. Where was Jhaymes? There was so much he wanted to ask about the nature of his blood. It was supposed to be rainbow hued – here he tried not to smirk at the appropriateness of the flow- and able to wield a Magia blade. What a Magia blade was he had no idea.

Just as his eyes were drooping and he was sinking into the feather mattress with it's airy covers of white and blue the door creaked open. Jhaymes stood tall silhouetted by the light of the large full moon that reflected off the glass panels of the table. George fluffed his hair and got to his feet ready to greet his husband. Jhaymes yawned widely walking over dropping his uniform coat on a chair. His squire rushed into the room to assist taking the coat. "I will do it," George shooed the boy off.

"Yes, Nari," Jhaymes patted the tousled blond curls. "Let my Sweetheart aid me tonight. I have missed him." Nari bowed first to Jhaymes then to George before he rushed from the room. George sighed as he pulled the undershirt from Jhaymes revealing the toned, deep tanned muscles. Where he was milk white, Jhaymes was Latin honey, a delicious combination. George often bathed in milk and honey. Clarisande made it for him with gardenia petals and rain dew. It was tantalizing scent that caused Jhaymes to carry George off in the middle of rehearsal. Daphnus had not spoken to Jhaymes for a week following. Jhaymes Joked about the blessing of silence from the loquacious High Prince.

George's fingers lingered over the smooth skin and Jhaymes yawned again. "Long day?"

"I'm beat," Jhaymes stood and removed his own pants and shorts. "Gonna crash. Take a rain check?" Jhaymes lips hovered over George's.

"Oh," George pressed a quick kiss to Jhaymes lips before he backed away. "Okay." George nodded then lead Jhaymes to the already turned down bed. Jhaymes dropped onto it while George extinguished the lights. Just as he was crawling into bed, Jhaymes turned over onto his side. Away from George. Even when they were not intimate, Jhaymes held George through the night. "Sleep well." George whispered closing his own eyes to stem the tears that swelled behind them.

"You too," Jhaymes words were barely heard for the knocking that was heard on their door. "Nari, what is it?" Jhaymes stalked to the door throwing on a robe. George covered himself as well as the door was open. Jhaymes stepped back bowing as Clarisande and her young acolyte, Ryan, entered their bed room. Jhaymes took a deep breath then exhaled looking around at the lamps in the room. In a flash of green light the room was soon filled with the flickering of many candles. "Has Zarro summoned me back? I thought I explained everything about Florian."

"No, no," Clarisande waved away his words, her long blue sleeves fluttering with the gracefulness of her movements. "Zarro is satisfied,I am here for Georgie."

"Me?" George stepped around and bowed to the princess.

"Yes," Clarisande nodded her deep sable tresses falling nearly to her waist as she inclined her head it brushed forward. "I apologize for the lateness of the hour. But I have discovered a means of freeing our prisoner from his supernatural bonds. I need you to come with me."

"Of course," George went to find pants and slippers. He was shocked when Jhaymes got a pair of pants on as well. "I thought you were tired."

"I am." Jhaymes tossed his robe and pulled on a sweatshirt. "Where's your ring?"

"You know Alera took it so that she could repair the jewels that were shaken loose last month. She was called by Zarro to go off shortly after you left and did not even collect it until this morning." George explained looking at his hand that had felt alarmingly naked since he took it off. "What's the big deal?"

"The last time you were near him the only thing that saved you was the ring," Jhaymes pointed out with a frown.

"Once he is restored to himself his desire for me will fade," George laughed a little.

"The way the spell works is that it intensifies what was already there," Jhaymes shook his head then took George's hand to stalk from the room. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can return to bed."

"He is not dangerous when he is not under the influence of demonic possession," George said as they rushed across the field of flowers that Rain had planted in the area between their home and the palace.

"How many black eyes did he give you while you were together?" Jhaymes retorted causing George to gasp and snatch his hand away. They stalked to the palace in silence charged by all that was not said between them.

Clarisande wanted to speak, but held her tongue as she lead them to the bedroom where Jon was incarcerated. Jon moaned upon the the bed his clothing tattered and hanging from his thin frame. "What do I have to do?" George asked rushing to the bedside only to find Jhaymes at his side holding him back from touching Jon.

"Georgie!" Jon yelled and George winced at the hoarse timbre of his voice. "You have come for me. Oh my love, take these shackles off me and get in bed."

"Oh..." George shook his head backing away.

"Promise him whatever he wants," Clarisande urged. "Just make sure he drinks this. He has to take it from your hand."

"What is it," George looked down into the brushed pewter chalice that contained a dark blue liquid.

"Ground unicorn hair, with the roots of the queen's orchids, my own brew of honey cider, Soofu D donated white peach juice and I harvested the flowers of life to add them as well. All he has to do is take it from your hand and drink it." Clarisande pushed George to the bed again. "It will draw out the evil that binds him and cool the lust that burns him."

"Alright," George nodded and peeled his fingers from Jhaymes' grasp. He walked to the bed. "Alright Jon," George sweetened his voice. "Now you just drink this and right after we'll shag til dawn I promise." The words caused bile to swell in his throat he heard Jhaymes shuffle behind him.

"Really?" Jon looked deep into George's eyes and George flinched away from the stark madness that stared at him.

"Umm hmm,"George winked at him. "All night if you want."Jon snatched the chalice unmindful of the splashes on his ripped shirt. He gulped it down never taking his eyes off George. After draining the chalice, Jon let it fall from slack fingers. It rolled and clattered to the floor disregarded as Jon went pale, then alarmingly red. He fell back on the bed thrashing. He howled clawing at his neck and yanking at the chains. "What did I just do to him!?" George demanded when Jon began to shake so violently that the bed rattled and banged against the wall.

"Just wait, Jhaymes hold him," Clarisande said when the chains nearly separated from the wall. Jhaymes fought against the hold his temperature rising then he slumped back. After a moment he began to fight again.

"Get off me, the bloody hell off me," Jon's voice was belligerant. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Jon..." George heaved a sigh at the lucidity he could hear in his ex-lover's voice.

"Georgie," Jon said when Jhaymes stood off of him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh Jon," George would have hugged him, but Jhaymes pulled him back. "He's harmless now Jhaymes."

"I don't want you touching him," George gasped then shook his head. They would discuss this later.

"You are behaving like a child," George shook his head. "Jon, you will have to face trial here before the king," George explained.

"Trial, whatever for?" Jon asked, complaining a bit at the lack of his release from the chains.

"You assaulted George on school property and, after shooting a fifteen year old, you proceeded in an attempt to sexually assault George," Jon laughed when Jhaymes finished speaking.

"Come now," Jon laughed again. "Surely your king can come up with a better excuse to be rid of me. George has a great arse and we had a great time, but I would not kill for a bounce with him."

"We are talking about George right?" Jhaymes said with a smirk. "Because I would. I would kill for him. I would die for him." George blushed a pretty pink at the declaration. Even though he was annoyed with Jhaymes at the moment for his high handed ways. Jon rolled his eyes and Jhaymes frowned at him. "But you will die should you try it again," Jhaymes pointed at Jon while shoving George behind him.

"God man, come off it, I don't want him," Jon shook his head. "Do you have proof of what you claim? For sure I can not remember anything after your birthday." George gasped looking at Jon. "What?"

"Jon, tomorrow is thanksgiving, it's the end of November," George explained.

"I must admit to admiring your constitution," Clarisande said in the stunned silence that followed George's words. "More than five months in captivity and you did not kill him or yourself."

"You say captivity," Jon shook his head still foggy with confusion. "But I have not done anything wrong."

"You were possessed by a demon and it is best if we have your sworn agreement never to speak of these matters in exchange for a full pardon for your crimes."

"Prove to me that I committed these crimes and I will agree," Jon said sighing as he was released from the chains that bound him to the wall.

"Stay within this room and I will acquire the proof," Clarisande said.

"I will go to the king," Jhaymes volunteered then pushed George to the door. "Go to bed, I will see you in the morning," George gasped at the command before he stomped off with a retinue of guards that would return him to his home. Jhaymes did not come to bed that night.

Break

Dee leaned back in his chair while Ryo abandoned his cooking. George leaned into Ryo's embrace. "He thinks I don't know. I mean I don't," George blew his nose. "I don't know the full details of the mission he was on," George sniffled again. "But I do know that it involved Florian. I read the annals of the first battles of the Royale. Florian was the one who caused the death of his lover. He comes back all moody and I try to be understanding, but this is... Now he is acting all jealous."

"Yes, Jhaymes is jealous," Ryo spoke leaning back to look into George's bright eyes. "His ex-lover can plague you no more," Ryo tried to be understanding and look at the situation from both sides of the fence. "You don't have to worry about him going back to him. But Jon is very much alive. He has made passes at you. Even before Dae touched him. It is that desire that Dae fed his spell on."

"He should trust me," George shook his head.

"Oh he trusts you," Dee shook his head with a soft sigh. "It's commissioner Rose he doesn't trust."

"What?" George looked up worried that Dee had lost his mind. "You mean the man who is with JJ's cousin?"

"Exactly so," Dee explained as Ryo went back to their dinner. Now that Ryo had done the cuddle and pat and tears had dried Dee could supply the common sense and understanding from Jhaymes perspective. As it was, the feather head was busy harassing Bikky into working out with him until Count D arrived. "Before we moved to LA, Rose was sniffing Ryo so hard he could have told him what soap he used in the morning. We were already lovers I was ready to kill him. I kept such a close watch on Ryo that I walked in on him taking a dump." Dee twitched a bit as a rolled ball of dough hit him in the back of the head. "He was out of my sight for too long and I could not see where Rose was, so I went looking for him." George laughed wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. "Just wait, Jhaymes will work out his problem and be cooing at you again in no time." George nodded, he would weather this storm.

Alicia walked into the kitchen with her bundle of pink and white lace. "There's my little Momo-Chan," Ryo blew a kiss for his hands were covered in dough and flour.

"Stop calling her that?" Alicia chided. "You and Laton already sat down and discussed her Japanese name. It's Ryoko O Shiawase."

"That's pretty," George got up to look at the peach skinned baby. "What's it mean?"

"A journey of Joy," Ryo said. "That is what love is. We grow, we change, but in the end we arrive at a much better place. Don't do that," Ryo caught Alucard's hand as it materialized near the cup he had drained the blood from the ground beef into.

"I don't like to feed in broad daylight," He complained.

"I thought you left," Rain dashed into the kitchen before Ryo could reply. "I'm glad, you vanished before I could ask you something." Ryo aimed a warning look at Rain as he walked with Alucard to the back yard once again. Once Alucard sat, his long coat glowing brightly red amidst the verdant carpet of grass at his heavy booted feet. Rain went down on one knee offering the cup he had taken from the kitchen.

"Your father does not wish you to ask me for my blood," He sipped from the cup allowing a drop to remain on his lips. He licked it off with relish hoping to frighten the small human.

"Neither do I," Rain was quick shake his head. He could not believe it. He was really speaking with him. He was really here! "I mean, you are great, You are... Your true name is Vlad Dracula, an ancient Romanian word meaning son of the Dragon. Son of Vlad Dracul, grandson of Mircea the elder and brother of Mircea the younger, Vlad the monk and Radu the handsome. Your son Mehni The Evil," Rain gulped when Alucard frowned over the last part. "Made history as well."

Alucard stared at Rain for a moment, he inhaled the air near the boy considering. With a deep breath his long red coat melted away leaving behind a fine black suit. His hair lengthened and curled while a thick mustache covered his upper lip. Removing his glasses he pierced Rain with a steady green gaze. "You are similar to the High Princess in refusing to call me by my assumed name."

"It's a dead giveaway to anyone who can spell and read backwards." Rain shrugged then he laughed. "And Andy is a bit of a scatterbrain."

"You are wrong to dismiss her playfulness." Vlad smiled with fondness at the thought of Andromache. "Have you not seen her in battle?"

"I have, I only meant that the other day she forgot to put on socks and could not remember why her toes were cold," Rain paused as the great personage laughed.

"That sounds like her," Vlad shook his head with a small chuckle.

"I never imagined you like this," Rain stood to his feet. "Laughing, joking, being friends with Andy, liking my music."

"Like a man, you mean?" Vlad patted the bench beside him and Rain was almost too awed to sit. "I am a man, in a manner of speaking, not just a monster. I have a purpose, just like all things created on this world and the next."

"If you don't mind my asking," Rain brought his eyes up to meet Vlad's. "What purpose is that?"

"Long before the Royale, I was the one who could fight them." Vlad said with no enmity at the sharing of his duties. "My family had the stamina to defeat the infidels who tried to conquer the kingdom in the name of their foolish demon that claimed to be a god. Convert or die, those were the options."

"And your reply?" Rain asked though he knew the answer.

"I'd rather impale you." Vlad smirked at the memory. "And I did. If anyone of my people showed signs of disloyalty or the nature of those that came to defeat us, they were dealt with the same measure. History marks me a tyrant. A cruel, vicious monster who massacred enemy and friend alike."

"I mark you a hero who wages the war that America now faces." Rain sighed thinking of the attacks on America's own soil.

"They will continue to wage it until they wise up and deal harshly with those who would dare attack with impunity," Vlad's voice lowered but Rain had no trouble hearing him. "Even Joshua, who has his own book in the tome, took out every man, woman and child of the treacherous fiends who held him back from the land given. Even the cows were slaughtered."

"The cows?" Rain breathed the words.

"They were evil cows," Alucard was quick to say at the horrified look on Rain's face.

Rain sat beside him watching as the cup was drained and set aside. "Still," Rain shook his head. "I would ask you. Will you accept me as your Squire?"

"You wish to be my squire," Vlad smiled baring his fangs.

"You are a knight of Arcadia," Rain nodded. "The order of the Dragon is a noble order, I am a dragon prince and the rider of wind for my people. I will serve you well and learn much. I know you have much to teach me. I know there is much to learn. I am willing to work hard..." Rain ceased speaking when a firm finger was pressed against his lips. Rain gasped as Vlad pulled his hand up and bit lightly at a finger. Rain winced as a single drop of crimson blood dripped onto Vlad's tongue. He released Rain and sat for a moment rolling the ruby drop around before swallowed.

"There is indeed strength in you," Vlad nodded. Rain sighed when Vlad winced at the taste in his mouth. "Strength and light..." Vlad looked away as if in pain from the single drop. "I can drink my fill of Arcadian blood and yet you mark me. You have a purity of spirit that is like a beacon unmatched by many I have met."

"You won't take me?" Rain knew it even though Vlad did not outright say the words.

"You have been sodomized," Vlad spoke as the taste reached his mind. Rain gasped lurching himself to his feet.

Rain nearly tripped over his feet so fast did he rise. Backing away from Vlad he narrowed his eyes. "I did not realize the trial of your Squire would be so arduous," Rain spat the words before he stomped away leaving Vlad confused of the humans turbulent emotions.

Vlad sat for a moment pondering all he had gleaned from the drop of Rain's blood that he had tasted. He was a strong boy. Able and full of honor, but his path was not entwined with Vlad's. He had a much brighter purpose. Vlad got to his feet and stepped quickly back from the burst of bright flames that flared around him. He turned to meet raging blue eyes. Bikky stood with his palms out ready to fire again. "He looked up to you!"

"I meant no insult," Vlad shook his head his deep curly hair falling around his shoulders in a regal flare of his heritage.

"Your reason for not accepting his fealty is insult by itself. You can not hold it against him for something he had no control of," Bikky flamed again and gasped as Vlad caught it. He held the flames as if he were holding a chain binding Bikky where he stood.

"I never said I did," Vlad shook his fist causing Bikky, still linked to flames that Vlad held, to shake as well. "Your brother burns with a bright light that is almost as intense as the sun. My flame burns much darker. Just as Lady Aurora denied her motherhood of Lord D for fear of tainting his light with her aura so I will not train him in my ways. Let one who is not of my ilk train the wind rider. He will be better served for it. He is not the problem, I am." Vlad again tasted the sweetness of Rain's blood. "Besides," Vlad released Bikky and he nearly fell back at the freedom of limbs. "His pain is an amazing source of strength for him. Much can be said for such strength. I wish my brother had it."

"Your brother?" Bikky questioned.

"My younger brother was fourteen when he was taken to the sultans bed." Vlad growled and Bikky took a step back at the fierce glower he was treated too. "He liked it. And so was the sultan's choice for the throne of Wallachia. When he tried me... I bit him." Bikky would have said more, but Vlad vanished.

"I hate when he does that," Bikky muttered going back inside his home.

Ryo turned when the door slammed open and a turbulent wind of angry teenager stormed inside. "Rain!" Ryo reached out to him, but pulled back when he saw the state of his messy hands. Rain dashed by anyway.

Dee reached out to grab his hand worried that Alucard's refusal, he knew he would, had hurt the sensitive youth. Rain tried to shake Dee off, but Dee held on detaining him while Ryo cleaned his hands. "Get off me," Rain gasped twisting away with a move he learned from Count D. Dee winced when his back hit the counter's edge. "Oh Dee, gosh, I'm so sorry..."Rain sniffled, his large eyes filling. He looked to see George getting to his feet and rushed from the kitchen as his eyes overflowed.

"I can watch this," George said heading to the stove. "You go." Ryo nodded tossing his towel to the sink before he dashed upstairs. Jackie and Bobby looked up confused. First Rain, now Ryo.

"What'd we miss?" Bobby asked his little brother who shrugged then went back to strumming his guitar.

Rain reached the safety of his room. Sidhe sniffed him and was at his side instantly. Rain trailed his fingers over the soft tufts of her ears. He saw it again, the look in Vlad's eyes. It was so... Rain moved near the plants, then walked by. He sat on his bed scooting back to the wall. Sidhe crawled over close to him pressing her warm body against him. "Oh, Sidhe-girl," Rain sniffled. He curled his knees up to his chest then wrapped his arms around them. Rain rested his head on his knees. "I never knew, I never knew just how much a person's past could jump up to kick them in the rear. But when I think about it, if he has that strong of a prejudice, should I even want to be his squire?" Sidhe thought of shifting to her human form, but decided that it would be best to just be a pet. Sidhe sniffed the air again and sighed, she did not have to do a thing.

Gentle tapping at his door alerted him that someone had followed him. He inhaled deeply tasting the wind outside his bedroom. "Rain," Ryo called softly. "Ame-Chan, can I come in?"

"I don't care," Rain spoke in a low voice, knowing that Ryo could hear him. The door opened and Ryo stepped in still wearing his apron.

Ryo saw Rain's dejected little huddle on the bed. His large black pants shone with chain links and silver buckles. The same design was on his large jacket. "You have filled out well," Ryo said not commented on the tears Rain worked hard to wipe away. "Yet you still hide behind clothes that are three sizes too big." Rain blew his nose on the handkerchief that Ryo slipped to him without looking at him. "Ready to talk about it, or should I come back later?"

"Don't go," Rain leaned his head on Ryo's shoulder but did not speak of what was upsetting him. Ryo sat still as Rain continued to sniffle. He had done his research, worked so hard to learn the truth amidst the myths and outright lies. Ryo felt a slender arm creep around him and he embraced his son. "He said I tasted... Well, he took a drop of blood. He said no because..." Rain paused his face flushing darkly giving him the complexion of cherry wood. His hair fell over his face and Ryo pushed it aside to meet the startling green eyes made more so by the ocean of tears that glistened behind the lids. "I've been... He said... How can he blame me for something I had no control over?" Rain squeezed tighter and Ryo patted his back.

"Some people can be intolerant of what they do not understand," Ryo tried to explain with a calm voice even though inside he wanted to set Vlad ablaze. How dare he do this? How dare he treat his son so? Ryo tensed at the darkening of the air and a mist as crimson as blood pooled. As he watched it congealed and bubbled forming an oil-like stain that stabilized into heavy black boots.

"You're not welcome here!" Rain flopped a hand at the mess on his deep green carpet. "Leave me alone," His voice broke on a sob. "Just go away. I don't want to be your squire if you're such a jerk." Vlad stood his ground despite the buffeting of strong wind that bombarded him. "Get out..." Rain said increasing the wind to such a degree that the very air turned emerald. "Get out!"

Vlad placed a hand over his chest inclining his head forward in a regal nod. A salute of respect from one member of a royal house to another. "Your highness, Rain Cloud Cornwall MaClean," Vlad spoke low. "Wind Rider of the mighty Cheyenne tribe and burgeoning mage of Arcadia." At the full title spoken with Vlad's crisp accent Rain's wind down to a low boil but by no means halted it's turbulent flow. "I never meant any insult. I commented on the taste as soon I realized it without thinking about it. It is not a diplomatic gesture and as a prince of Wallachia, I have thoroughly embarrassed myself."

"I don't care!" Rain's wind increased again. "Get out of my room."

Vlad looked around at the many plants that bloomed in the room and the irate feline that hissed at him. He saw Ryo bristling and knew that he was in danger of being seriously singed. "It is just as I suspected," Vlad spoke allowing his fangs to show. "Even though you dress in such a manner, it is a lark to you. You surround yourself with life. I scent you nearly as I do the kami." Rain gasped and the wind slowed to a near halt with his shock. "With relish and reserve."

"So you insult him?" Ryo pounded his fist into the palm of his hand the first outward sign of his contention.

"I meant no insult," Vlad reiterated pinching the bridge of his nose. "May I speak with the young prince alone?" Vlad addressed his question to Ryo. Ryo looked to Rain. He nodded and Ryo got to his feet. Sidhe refused to budge hissing at Vlad instead when he sat beside her boy. "If I found you lacking, so would I find your parents and those they work with and yet I can claim no finer warriors that I have worked with to date."

"Then why?" Rain cried. "You said you can't take me as a squire, then you said that like..." Rain could not go on; the words recalling up memories he fought hard not to dwell on.

"It bothers you," Rain looked up at the startled comment. "I can feel the air charged, and see the small bumps that rise on your skin."

"How?" Rain gasped looking down at his own body that was covered with deep, black cloth. "Can you see through my clothes?" Rain looked utterly horrified.

"No, but your clothes raise, I can see it because of my blood abilities," Vlad answered. Rain nodded then moved away from Vlad. He found the small human amusing and laughed again. "I'll not harm you. When I spoke earlier, I meant no offense. But, you were young, were you not?"

"Thirteen," Rain answered bringing his arms back around his knees.

"You did not submit," Vlad spoke with admiration. "I tasted it all. You defied your attacker. When I spoke, it was with admiration. When my younger brother was made a bed partner to our captor, he not only did not fight it, he liked it and used his connection as the sultan's lover to steal my throne." Rain's mouth formed the word 'oh' and yet no sound left his throat. "Father was not pleased with his actions and left him in his grave for several decades." Rain laughed a bit thinking of an immortal creature being punished. "When I said I could not take you as my squire it was for practical reasons. I will soon leave this area and return to England. As my squire you would come with me. Your family would miss you, not to mention that adorable girl who loves you. I also have another reason." Rain perked up drying the last of his runny nose then tossing Ryo's soft handkerchief into the hamper. "Your path is one of light, your footsteps should never be beside mine. As I said, I hold you as a specimen to be appreciated from afar, but too much contact would be like a mortal staring at the sun. One day I fear I would go blind."

"But, you can go out in the sun." Rain's brow drew down.

"Your light is internal, like a song. It's why your voice calls me," Vlad said then sighed recalling the first time he ever heard Rain singing. "I thought my heart would break. You keep singing, Wind Rider. You keep shining and damn anyone who thinks less of you for whatever reason. Just as Heaven will kill for her pretty so I will defend you. Find a master knight who can handle your brightness, and match it." Vlad got to his feet and noted that Sidhe no longer looked like she wanted to take a bite out of him. "But spare me more of your presence than I can safely tolerate I beg of you." Rain nodded as Vlad opened his door.

"Sorry I blew at you," Rain smiled.

"Rain," Vlad shook his head and Rain blinked at the black that melted away leaving him in his red ensemble once again. "Fix your eyes, you resemble a raccoon." Alucard laughed at the pillow that bounced off his head and shut the door softly behind him. As Alucard descended the stairs he was met with a heaving mass of shimmering white cloth. In high dudgeon Heaven corralled her fear and slapped him hard across the face.

"That child..." Heaven could not go on as she realized what she had just done. "Your highness." Heaven dropped to her knees.

"Get up, you'll ruin that dress of yours," Alucard spoke low. "I find myself more admiring your protection of Rain than your trespass against my person. Be at peace, daughter of Phineas." Heaven nodded. Alucard melted down the stairs with a slow gait. Heaven sat on the stairs a moment more before she went down as well.

George looked up from the stove as Ryo rejoined them. "See, the house did not burn down in your absence." George gave Ryo a pointed look then turned to Dee. Dee stood hopeful that Ryo would join him for a bit upstairs. Ryo sighed then as the bell rang. Dee nodded as Jackie opened it stepping aside for the Royale with Leon, Count D, Christopher, Aoi and Kurayami. Also with them was Faith dressed in a long red velvet skirt, black corset and thick heeled boots. Jhaymes grinned ready to ask Count D to spar with him. Seeing the elegant ensemble he sighed.

"If you have a problem, best take it up with Dumpling," Torcha pushed past him. She wasted no time for greetings to anyone else rushing to the kitchen to embrace her dumpling.

"Trouble in paradise?" Laton asked failing to keep his amusement hidden.

"Oh, first fight?" Andy patted Jhaymes cheek. "Just apologize for whatever you did. Making up is more fun than fighting."

"What makes you think I did anything wrong?" Jhaymes demanded his face flushing.

"Clari told me all about this morning when Jon was shipped back to England. You told him to never come near your sweetheart again." Jhaymes gasped shooting a look of betrayal at Clarisande who shimmered in dark blue and green cloth. "Not to mention you acted like a jealous youth last night practically accusing him of wanting Jon."

"I did not say any of that," Jhaymes protested lowering his voice in fear that George would hear him from the kitchen.

"But the way you looked at him," Clarisande sighed. "Then you sent him to bed like an errant child and left him alone all night. Ponchi told me he had dinner and candles and himself all made up for you when you got back from your mission and you just went to bed turning your back on him."

"Thats why..." Jhaymes closed his mouth fearing that his coldness to George would be enough to send him to the arms of another.

"You're an idiot," Laton said with a bored sigh. "Now where's my little darling?" Laton sniffed and found Angelina in Torcha's arms as she spoke with George sipping tea. "Ah, beat me to her," Laton folded his arms.

"Oh, here you go," Torcha handed her great granddaughter over without a fight surprising Laton until a vile smell greeted his nose. "Alicia is helping Ryo with the dressing for tonight's turkey." Laton stared at the pink bundle that seemed to be smiling at him. Laton nodded to his wife acknowledging her victory before he headed upstairs where Ryo had a small table set up for parents with infants. Laton passed Rain on the stairs and greeted him. He thought to pass Angelina to him, but saw the preoccupied expression Rain wore and continued on. Rain descended and saw that Jackie was again opening the front door, this time for Erick and Terry who stared goggle eyed at the mass of people that wandered the house laughing and talking, having a grand time. Behind him came Lord D and JJ with their two small sons.

"Anymore and the house will burst," Kenneth commented watching his father flirting with Lady Alera. She rebuffed him with words, but her eyes lingered over his smile. Faith rolled her eyes then shook her head smiling. She stood near to Andromache on guard even in this house among friends. She was guard here, not some guest. She surveyed the crowd finding Alucard suspicious as he spoke in low tones to Nestoir. She had seen him drinking the high prince's blood. But he was not her concern. Andy was. She had to think that Nestoir could handle himself. Besides, the two acted as friends. Andy giggled rushing to investigate Kibo and Shinrai in their miniature cheongsams. Faith headed off after her and bumped into a tall blond.

"Back up!" Faith pushed him back then looked into his face. He was cute. She winked then looked to Andy the princess was in an undignified pose on the floor with the children her own crawling all over her. Jackie stared at the dark haired beauty ignoring the doorbell. Jhaymes opened it for Jill just as the teenagers took a ball out back. Sofu D and Aurora arrived as night descended bringing Seras and Marilyn.

In the kitchen Ryo chopped, he stirred, he mixed and he baked. He looked over at Dee sitting with his mother then he looked again at the full kitchen, the full house. People everywhere. George sipped from his tea with a knowing grin. He had been tossing hints at Ryo all day. The last jibe still had Ryo's face flushed. Or it could be the heat of the oven. Ryo heard the boys outside playing, the chatter from the living room, the whir of his mixer and the dulcet tone of Count D laughing as he tasted the extra creamy sauce for the cheesecake. Ryo looked at Dee. With a sigh he untied his apron and unwound it from his waist. "Dee," Ryo took his hand pulling him up from the couch. "May I have a word with you."

"Oh, okay," Dee walked upstairs in a daze wondering if he had done something wrong. Was Ryo mad at him? What had he done? He had backed off about sex, hadn't he? They reached their room and Ryo shut the door. "Baby?" Dee licked the lips that were pressed against his. "Oh... Baby..." Dee could say no more. Ryo pushed him back until he fell upon the bed. Dee was overwhelmed by the golden prince that climbed on top of him. The hair, the clothes of yellow and brown with white cuffs and collar, the pale skin with a sheen of sunlight even though the sun had long since vanished. The house was full, the buzz of their talking drowned out the by the sturdy door that enclosed them in their own nest of heady anticipation.

"Dee," Ryo shook his head pressing his face to the chest that had surrounded him so many times with strength and pleasure. Dee set Ryo back until he straddled Dee's hips. Dee pulled Ryo's shirt away from him offended that the damned garment would dare to keep him from the skin of his love. "Hai," Ryo nodded throwing his head back for Dee's mouth to fuse with his neck. "Umm," Ryo tucked his bottom lip between his teeth shivering at the hot lick of Dee's tongue. "Oh Dee," Ryo thrust his chest up so that his ruby nipples were available to Dee's mouth.

It was almost too much. Almost. Ryo was hot on top of him wriggling and panting. Dee feared he would burst his pants. Ryo chuckled into Dee's mouth as he was bounced in his lap. The true evidence of his desire pressing hard into Ryo's bottom. "Ryo, hold still," Dee gasped. It was a very real possibility that he would spill himself before he even made it out of his breeches.

"Um...Dee," Ryo yanked his pants free then settled back onto Dee's lap.

"Wait... Ryo, my pants," Dee gasped when he was released and sucked into Ryo's wet mouth. His pants still hugged his hips Ryo simply unzipping him before he extracted his prize. "Oh," Dee groaned his fingers searching Ryo's opening gaining access by Ryo's position as he was bent over on the bed. His knees made indents in the well made coverlet. Ryo arched his back silently begging Dee for more penetration. "My fingers are too dry baby," Dee said. He resisted the pull of Ryo's talented lips and tongue and moved to search their night stand for the lubrication shedding his pants on the way. Dee turned to see Ryo sitting on the bed his tongue trailing over his already cock swollen, red red lips. His hair was tousled and falling over his blushed cheeks. While Dee watched Ryo brought his fingers up and licked Dee's slickness from each finger with a relish that nearly made Dee spend himself at that moment. "Will you get on top?" Dee asked knowing that given the chance he would pummel Ryo.

Seeing the fire that simmered in Dee's turbulent green eyes Ryo nodded. "Come here," Ryo crooked his finger after he took it from his mouth. Dee took a moment to breathe. "Dee?" Ryo leaned up on his knees and Dee's feet seemed to move on their own toward the golden angel that waited for him. He reached the bed in a moment that took too long grasping Ryo's arms he lifted until Ryo's mouth could reach his. They switched positions Dee sitting and Ryo climbing on top of him. Ryo lay his head on Dee's shoulder. How he loved this man. His strength, his scent. Ryo closed his eyes inhaling a deep breath wrapping his arms around Dee's neck. Ryo angled his hips so that Dee's long arms could reach around him. Ryo hitched his hips at the cool feel of the lubrication coating Dee's fingers that probed him gently. Ryo rubbed his hardness against Dee's stomach as he undulated his body for closer contact with the fingers and the man that wielded them.

Dee felt himself trapped against Ryo their slickness merging and seeming to heat as their passion grew. Ryo moaned loud when a third finger entered him. "Ready baby?" Dee almost did not have to ask. He could feel the flush of Ryo's skin as his body prepared to be filled. Ryo nodded his limbs shaking with need as he lifted up. Dee held the firm, pale globes of Ryo's delicious bottom apart while Ryo grasped him and aimed. "Slowly, I want to feel every inch of you," Dee instructed earning a smile from Ryo that melted his heart. Ryo pressed Dee in wincing ever so slightly at the first push past the muscles that guarded his body. "Okay?" Ryo nodded sliding down further. With his body enveloped in bliss Ryo clenched around Dee bringing his knees up until they pressed into Dee's sides. Dee gasped. "Ryo!" When Ryo sank fully onto him. "Wait...Baby..." Dee tried to hold Ryo still on him, but his hands were too slippery and his fingers found no purchase on Ryo's smooth skin.

"Ooh," Ryo Ryo moaned. Dee was his perfect fit. He touched all the right places inside of him, especially that one. Ryo ground down and circled his hips increasing the pressure.

"Wait... Ryo!" Dee gasped. He had wanted Ryo for so long and so much he did not know how much of the slick encasement he could take. Ryo shook his head lost on sensations. Deeper inside, Dee filled him and rubbed against him heating him from the inside. Dee was lost. It was too much. Ryo was so beautiful on top of him. His body undulating seeming to be in time to his heartbeat. Dee throbbed with need. He wanted to hold back, but was blinded by the light of his pleasure. Ryo sped up. Dee grew larger inside of him. "Ryo... Ryo... Damn Baby!" Dee closed his eyes pleasure swamping him. He could almost see the creamy flood of his release inside Ryo's tight channel. Ryo gasped his body still above Dee as he held tight. Ryo was kissing Dee as he calmed his body softening inside of him. Slowly, Dee realized that he had came first his body sliding out of Ryo. He also realized, while Ryo was kissing him with a tender caress to his face, that Ryo was still pressing hard against his stomach. "Oh, sorry," Ryo laughed a bit when Dee apologized.

"It's alright," Ryo moved as if to get up and Dee pushed him over onto his back. "Umm.. Dee?"

"Lift your knees,"Dee commanded while he searched for a wet wipe. Ryo planted his feet on bed as he stretched out on his back. Dee placed his large hands on Ryo's knees pushing them apart. He looked his fill. Ryo smiled his face so bright a red Dee wanted to kiss him. He leaned in over half on top of Ryo and pressed their lips together sliding his tongue inside the warm mouth. Ryo yielded. It was a moment that Dee wished to freeze forever in his mind. The imprint of those sweet succulent lips and agile tongue merging with his. Ryo sighed into Dee's mouth. This man. Dee. Ryo's senses were swamped by the presence of the man above him. Touch, taste, scent, the view of his long black hair skimming his shoulders and his deep, green eyes. Those hands, large and callused stroked him. Ryo groaned raising his hips.

"Ah..." Ryo gasped at the feel of the cold towel that cleaned the excess of Dee from his body followed by a warm tongue probing. Ryo's entire body shivered.

"I'll get you there," Dee promised his breath on Ryo's sensitized skin almost enough. Dee pressed his fingers inside feeling the warm, tight case that held him so perfectly only moments before. He went to the spot he knew would give Ryo the most pleasure and pressed, he rubbed as he sucked the two globes of Ryo's manhood into his mouth and used his tongue to massage them while his hand continued it's even strokes. Ryo gave a shout as his body spilled. He sank into the blankets and pillows with his eyes closed. He could smell Dee more this way. The scent that he wanted to embed in his own skin.

Ryo went into Dee's arms holding him close. His eyes shot open at am alarming speed feeling the strength of the erection that was pressing against his thigh. "Dee!"

"Spread your legs," Dee commanded laying Ryo on his back. Dee shoved pillows under Ryo's hips lifting him to the perfect angle. "That's it," Dee crooned when Ryo pressed his legs wide apart. A low moan sounded as Dee sank into Ryo. Was it him? Was it Ryo? Dee couldn't tell. He did not even care. All he cared about was going deeper into Ryo and feeling as if he were finally going home.

Break

Rain caught the ball with a bounce and a laugh. "You play better than you roller blade," Erick commented. Bikky ran over and stole the ball from him.

"Hey!" Rain chased after him. He collided with Terry, tripped over Chris, sending Erick fumbling over Bikky.

"Oh man," Erick gasped. "Bikky are you okay? I am so sorry," Erick got to his feet pulling Bikky up as well. "You're okay?"

"Yeah," Bikky dusted off his bottom with a nonchalant air that staggered Erick and Terry.

"You got shot less than a month ago remember," Rain leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear.

"Oh..." Bikky's eyes rounded and he rubbed his side. "Yeah," He said slower. "Just a little twinge, nothing I can't handle." Bikky tossed the ball aside wincing as it soared through the hoop. "Let's go play video games, I got a new system for my birthday." Bikky was quick to hurry inside ignoring Chris who commented that he had gotten shot on the other side.

Break

Jackie yawned then headed through the kitchen to the other bathroom on this lower level. The first one he had tried was full and he was not ready to venture upstairs. Jackie paused to see a blond he had never seen before sitting at the table with George while the she-vamp was pouring juice into a mixture of cranberries and nuts. Jack paused when he saw a slim man beside her eating sugar cubes that he dipped in chocolate. For a moment, it must have been a trick of the light, the man looked as if he were swollen with child. But in an instant, almost as soon as he realized it, the vision was gone and the man was slim again.

"For those who have been touched by the magic of Arcadia," Jack nearly wet himself at the heavy voice that spoke so near him. He looked up and saw that Alucard had been standing by the door he had just entered, though he could not recall seeing him there. The accent gave Jack pause as it was not like any of the others he had heard tonight. "The truth is easier to discern." Jack gasped looking again and yes, it was a slight swell, but it was there. He nodded wondered for a moment who the man was with George, before he went to the bathroom only to find that the door was closed.

"Just use the one upstairs," Bobby called from inside. Jack sighed then stomped to do just that. The wood grain of the banister was fine under his hands as he walked up the carpeted hall. Ryo kept the house tidy for he knew that Dee would not be the one who took such fine care of things. Seemed to Jack that the only thing Dee took fine care of was Ryo. But, Jack amended as he entered the dark mahogany wood with white walls and red trim bathroom he sighed. He had to give Dee credit, he looked after his boys very well. Jack stood before the toilet his mind going over guitar riffs in his head when a sound came to him. He looked around for the source and saw an air vent the same time he heard Ryo's voice clearly moan Dee's name.

Jack's eyes bulged from his head and he swore as he re-aimed at the toilet vowing to clean the mess. Jack worked to ignore the passionate cries as he finished up and zipped his pants. He searched the bottom of the cabinet and was glad to see the cleaning supplies. His face was beet red by the time he was drying his hands and he ran down the stairs to find Bobby sitting on the couch laughing with the pretty guard.

"Jack, come here," Bobby called him over. "This is Faith... what's wrong?" Bobby asked when his brother's cheeks gained his attention. Jack shook his head.

"Oh," Jack looked down at the petite Asian woman who claimed she was Ryo's maternal grandmother. "I think it is perhaps that my grandson is proving to be a poor host but a great spouse."

"Indeed," Laton did not look up from his granddaughter.

Break

Sigh... He heard it as if it came from someone else. George watched Slyphe roll a ball between he massive paws ignoring the sage advice from his longtime friend. "If he weren't filled with that damn Arcadian blood, I'd give him a piece of my mind." Marilyn groused baring his fangs.

"That's not necessary. But," George patted the icy hand. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I..." Marilyn looked away and George was sure the fiend would have blushed did he have that much blood in his system. "He's ignoring me, I thought..." Marilyn sighed.

"Well then, shall we commiserate together?" George offered a small laugh.

"He likes that little twit Seras... the one who hardly eats, she is so pale and yet..." Marilyn shook his head. "How does she do it? She is so strong. If I go for even half the time she has without feeding I am like this. I could not contemplate fighting. But she..."

"Her blood is that of her sire now," Marilyn gasped when Nestoir entered the kitchen. "Azi plays the smitten suitor now," Nestoir paused. "If she were my daughter I would warn her."

"Daughter?" Marilyn looked into the living room to see Azrial watching Seras who clung to Alucard's side with her rapt attention on every word he spoke to lady Aurora. "I'm sorry George," Marilyn sighed and offered George an uncharacteristic empathy pat. "Want to talk about it?" Marilyn's hand was yanked away from George as he was pulled to his feet. "Azi! Uh...Master." Marilyn flushed looking away from from Azrial.

"Leave the pretty one alone. You know you can't drink Arcadian," Marilyn stared at his sire. "Drink fool," Azrial bit into his own wrist. "I won't have you on my conscious."

Marilyn pushed the arm aside. "I won't be pitied, I don't need the scraps of your attention." Marilyn shoved to his feet heading out into the chill night wind. "You don't care at all. I get it now," Marilyn wrenched the door open and George rolled his eyes. He always had been a drama queen in life, seems it was a bad habit he would keep even in death. "The dumb blond wised up. I'm eating out tonight." Marilyn looked back from the porch crimson seeping from his eyes that he could ill afford to lose. "Master."

"I'd better go get him, before he gets into even more trouble," Azrial fumed not bothering to close his wrist.

"But you like it this way," Alucard gave a knowing smirk as his old friend vanished.

George continued to sit at the table long after the turkey was basted and the bread set out to cool. Many other things were being cooked, but upstairs, he knew that Ryo no longer cared. George thought back to his own problem. "Sweetheart," George heard the beloved voice long before he looked up. Jhaymes died a little inside only to be brought back by the love still shining from those glorious eyes. "I'm so sorry," Jhaymes dropped to his knees in front of George. "Florian... wants you. He said that just like he took Lucien, he would take you. But he would have you first. Both him and Dae. I could not let him think it was possible. I fought him. I fought him for three days even though he..."

"What?" George wiped the tears from Jhaymes face his heart pounding so fierce against his chest he feared that Jhaymes could hear it.

"Even though he took the form of someone who so closely resembled Lucien that they could have been twins. I fought him. I killed him. It was as if I killed him with my own hands." Jhaymes shook his head buried as it was in George's lap. "And I would do it again. I would... for you I would. I will kill to protect you. I will die. I will die for you. I love you."

"Live for me instead," George begged leaning his face down. He never made it to Jhaymes' lips for Jhaymes surged upwards sealing their mouths their passion unleashed in an inferno restrained for too long. Jhaymes stood keeping George in the circle of his arms. He walked forward, backing George against the counter and pressed him there. George pulled his mouth back sucking air into his lungs. "Jhaymes," George whispered tears leaking from the superb orbs that had entranced Jhaymes from the moment he gazed into them. "Live with me instead."

In many ways, George realized, he was very much older than Jhaymes. Or at least, more mature. "I love you sweetheart," Jhaymes whispered in his ear his tongue begging entry into George's willing mouth. George succumbed to the wildness that was Jhaymes. It was hot, like liquid fire pouring through his veins. It stirred his emotions to a pitch so feverish he feared immolation, but it was worth it. This fire inside, it was so hot, it was almost like the heat in his body was coming from outside. This was passion, this was love, this is what he yearned for. George clung to Jhaymes as he felt carried away. So hot...George felt burned... George gasped shoving away from Jhaymes. He was impervious to Jhaymes' flames. His and Alera's. "Sweetheart?" Jhaymes looked concerned.

"Hot!" George hurried away from the counter. Jhaymes looked down and gasped. He had not been pressing George against the counter, it was the stove. George looked down in horror when he heard the laughter his eyes snapped open and he frowned at Leon.

"You just gave new meaning to the words 'hot ass!'" Leon chuckled his laughed hitching for a moment as D bit him. "Ow...Ah haha," He continued to laugh. "George," Leon laughed a bit more when George met his eyes his cheeks red. "How're the buns?" George was still flushing as Ryo and Dee returned. Naturally, Leon was the first to applaud. "Can we eat now?" Leon asked Ryo who's face was a red a cherry as he dashed into the kitchen his hair still damp from the shower.

"Ha..." Ryo said taking the turkey out preparing to place all the fine foods into serving dishes to be carried to the table. "Full house..."  
Powdered Sugre 57

Warning...Foul language usage in this chapter...

Influences

Chaos was never more lucrative. The reporter thought as he walked around the arena. He would remain inconspicuous allowing the louder media to shout their questions and be ignored. When asked he held his backstage pass up and walked on. Members of the exterior band he ignored. The orchestra, though they had a beauty that he would like to film for his private collection, he moved on. Walking unnoticed he spotted a young woman trying to blend in with the large crowd. She clutched her pass to her showing it to a guard that led her through. Her curly dark hair was pinned up with a large orchid flower. Her. That is who he would follow. That is how he would get his exclusive. This concert today had been all over the media. Such hype had to come with a story the networks would pay for. This was going to be his big break.

"Hey you!" The reporter looked up startled. "What's your name? Where's your pass?"

"I am Ethan Reams," He held up his backstage media pass. He knew the pet shop owner. He could explain, but somehow thought the angry looking bouncer was not interested in hearing about it.

"Press is not allowed back here, those are the dressing rooms," The bouncer frowned at him when he pointed to the young girl that went into one of the rooms. Mentally he counted doors. "She's none of your business. Go on now, the group needs time to get ready, they go on in an hour." The bouncer dismissed Ethan when he turned around. Just his luck, he thought as a broom was knocked over by a man with a camera trying to sneak past while the guard spoke to him.

While he failed at using Ethan as a distraction, Ethan slipped by the bouncer when he moved off to escort the man to the front of the building to be thrown out. Ethan took several deep breaths before he ran down the hall counting the doors. He found the one he was looking for and smiled as it was slightly ajar. "George," Rain dashed by holding a small box. "Help."

"Ah, a minute," George said painting his lips a pale red color. He checked in the mirror before he moved a box and indicated that Rain should sit. "You have such nice skin, a deep color," George took the heavy Kohl liner. Rain held still as George applied it to his eyes. "This color makes your eyes jump." Ethan slid his foot along the door pushing it open more. Bikky sat on a couch holding Carol. The two had been inseparable since she had showed up this morning. Sitting in a chair not far from the mirror was the young girl that had been late in arriving. Ethan had several pictures of her with Rain, even one of them kissing, so he figured she must be his girlfriend. "This should do for now. Can you do the lips?"

Rain nodded as George stood next to him in the mirror. While Rain slathered his lips with clear gloss George reached around him for his brush. That was it! Ethan snapped the picture when it seemed that George was holding Rain. George saw the flash and looked up startled he turned around and Ethan snapped again. Rain snatched the brush from George's hand without thinking and threw it at the open door. Ethan stumbled back just as the door slammed loud in his face. As Ethan ran to avoid the bouncers he wondered who had been behind the door to have shut it so hard. He could see no one in the mirror. He checked the play back of his digital camera. Amidst the flowers and cards and teddies there was no one. Jhaymes had been leaning against the far wall. Ethan frowned and played it back again. What had that green light been? Green light? But it moved, touching the door. He had a great picture though, of Rain and George. Ethan grinned sneaking back out with the loud paparazzi that was doing their best to annoy the few members that had braved the common area.

"You probably should not have done that," George sighed taking his brush back from Jhaymes. Rain averted his eyes as their fingers lingered the caress seeming more intimate somehow than a kiss would have been.

"You know what the headline is going to read," Rain grumbled.

"Yeah," Bikky nodded his head. "Breaking news, Rain comes out! Boy George having an extramarital affair with a teenager!" Bikky waved his hands dismissively. "Not worse than anything else written about you guys."

Rain deflated then went back to his long jacket. Ryo was right, he did wear too many clothes. "It just bugs me," Rain shoved into the heavy black garment. "Do I look terrifying?" He asked Julie. She giggled and nodded. "You stay with Ryo and Dee during the concert." Julie nodded again her eyes wide as she prepared to watch him on stage. So many screaming fans, girls especially, would be clamoring for his attention. Julie looked away from Rain when the knock came to the door. She was not ready to admit it, but she was afraid that one day Rain would find a rich, famous, or royal girlfriend. She could not blame him, would not blame him. She had even seen one at his house. A young girl, around their age, royal and pretty to boot. Julie looked up and gasped as the object of her morose thoughts walked over with Princess Clarisande.

"Hey Rain, all ready to wow the world?" Ryan asked straitening the bodice of loose fitting mini dress. Julie tightened her hold on Rain's hand as the beauty laughed with him for several moments while they walked down the corridor.

"Julie, you remember Ryan?" Rain pulled her in front of him after a few moments. "She is Nestoir's little sister."

"Hello," Rain frowned at the chilly response that Julie had for the other girl. Bikky smirked then took Carol away from what he hoped would not be an argument before the show. "Nice to meet you."

"Again," Ryan laughed with a deliberate kindness. Julie sighed feeling small and offered a genuine smile.

"You're really pretty," Julie shook her hand. "Do you sing with the band?"

"Me?" Ryan laughed. "Couldn't carry a tune if they sewed it to my hand," Ryan laughed some more. "No, my talents lie in magic... markers," Ryan finished. "I make posters like no one's business." Ryan retreated before Julie commented on professional printers and their role in show business.

"Odd girl," Julie remarked to Rain.

"You have no idea," Rain was still laughing at Ryan's quick save. He sighed as he pressed a kiss to Julie's lips. Julie stood for a moment watching as Rain walked over and spoke with Cory Flight. The rocker stood holding his electric guitar the rest of the band milling around joking and laughing. The Royale converged on the area and Rain was soon lost in the crowd. Julie hoped that she would not lose him. He really was the sun to her. Ryo found her still standing in the hall long after the group had moved on to their places for the opening song and lead her to the seats that had been set up for them near the front of the stage. Ryo took his place and Dee held his hand. In front of them Bikky and Carol sat with their school friends.

The lights dimmed and the crowd went wild. Ryo wished he had been assigned to guard the stage. He knew that the basilisks and Elven guards were the best Arcadia had to offer, but still... Ryo shook his head seeing Ponchi among the guards looking dangerous though admittedly the smallest among the group even at human size. She equaled princess Chimera in height which was only about five feet, four inches. Ryo had always thought it odd that X' Ta-C did not have an opening act, they never did. The show was the show and that was it. Ryo appreciated the lack of build-up.

"Hello," George said into the microphone to which he had to wait a few moments before he could speak again as the crowd screamed at him with fanatical glee. "Nice to see you all too," He waved and laughed. "I am just greeting you while... oh, there he is," George grinned then handed the microphone to Daphnus. "We were missing a musician, I see you found him," George winked at Jhaymes who took up the acoustic guitar along with Nestoir. He nodded then began to play. Daphnus lifted the microphone and began to sing "He never thought he cared so much about the minute hand, until he started praying for a second chance," Daphnus sighed. Taking a breath, he continued. "If he could only do it all again, he'd trade the long nights that he spent behind his desk, for all he missed. He tells his wife, I wish that this moment in this room, was not me dying, but just spending a little time with you." Kenneth stood next to his dad. He smiled and they sang in unison. "You only get just one time around. You only get one shot at this...One chance, to find out...The one thing that you don't wanna miss." Daphnus slung an arm around his son. "One day when its all said and done...I hope you see that it was enough. This one ride..One try...One life...To love."

Kenneth sang the next verse alone. The words tore at Alicia reminding her a long ago dingy hotel room. "She never thought she cared so much about those little hands, that held on tight the day she left...'Til she was scared to death," Alicia wiped a tear while holding Angelina. Ryo patted her arm as Kenneth went on. "Sitting all alone on a hotel bed, the end of the road. The sun has set on her big plans...To feel young again. She picks up the phone, dials the number, hears that little voice, that's haunted every single mile...Since she made that choice..."

Daphnus joined Kenneth again. "You only get just one time around. You only get one shot at this...One chance, to find out...The one thing that you don't wanna miss." Daphnus slung an arm around his son. "One day when its all said and done...I hope you see that it was enough. This one ride..One try...One life...To love." The band hit a crescendo causing several eyes to leak at the emotions wrought by the father and son on the stage. "You only get just one time around. You only get one shot at this...One chance, to find out...The one thing that you don't wanna miss." Daphnus slung an arm around his son. "One day when its all said and done...I hope you see that it was enough. This one ride..One try...One life...To love...To love... To Love..." As the last note carried on Ryo wiped Alicia's face with his handkerchief. She smiled and held him tight.

"Whew!," Andy said taking the microphone from Daphnus and grinning widely she began to sing." We all wanna make a place in this world. We all want our voices to be heard..." She smiled then moved to the front of the stage where she sat down on the steps. "Every one wants a chance to be someone." The audience sighed at her. "We all have dreams we need to dream, sweeter than any star you can reach. 'Cuz when you reach and find, you've found someone..." Andy kissed her palm and blew a kiss to her children where they sat in the audience in the care of Count D and Leon surrounded by the highest ranking officers in their army. "You'll hold this world's most priceless thing. The greatest gift this life can bring...Is when you look back and know...You were loved."

Rain smiled from backstage leaning against the wall listening to the high princess as she sang. "You were loved by someone, touched by someone, held by someone, meant something to someone, loved somebody, touched somebody's heart...Along the way. You can look back and say...You were loved...yes you were."

Andy got to her feet straitening her long satin skirts. "You can have diamonds in your hands," Andy held out her hand and sparkles fell as if diamonds dripped from her fingertips. "Have all the riches in the land," Andy lifted her hand and the diamonds seemed to float about her. "But oh, without love, you don't really have a thing, no no." She shook her head long tresses falling about her shoulders. "When somebody cares that you're alive. When somebody trusts you with their life. That's when you'll know," Andy laughed a little. "That you have all you need," Andy pointed to her dear friends in the audience. Friends that were more like family. "You'll hold this world's most priceless gift. The finest treasure that there is...You can look back and know...You were loved"

Rain walked out with Kenneth and George singing along with the hight princess. "You were loved by someone, touched by someone, held by someone, meant something to someone, loved somebody, touched somebody's heart...Along the way. You can look back and say...You were loved...yes you were."

Rain began the bridge as Andy nodded at him. "So many roads that you can take...Whatever way you go, don't take that road alone..." George joined in. "It's better you should know..."

Andy began again, "Oh you are..."Rain and George sang with her. "You are loved by someone, touched by someone, held by someone, mean something to someone, love somebody, touch somebody's heart...Along the way. You can look back and say...You were loved...yes you were."

Andy finished the song. "So remember to tell that special one...yeah...You were loved...You were loved...You were loved...You were loved..." Andy heaved a sigh offering a wide grin she handed it to George who waved cheerily at the audience. He winked at Jhaymes where he now sat behind the elaborate drum kit. George fluffed his hair. "Nothing about you, is typical. Nothing about you is predictable..." George giggled into the microphone. "You got me all, twisted and confused. It's so you." George pointed to Jhaymes.

Andy, Clarisande, and Tisiphone began to sing along. "Up til' now I thought I knew love. Nothing to lose, and it's damaged 'cause, patterns will fall, as quick as I do...tumbled for you... But now..." Jhaymes laughed as George wiggled his way across the stage. "Bridges are burning, baby I'm learnin' A new way of thinking now. Love I can see, nothing will be, just like it was. Is that because..." George shrugged blowing a kiss at Jhaymes. "Baby you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to break my heart?" Jhaymes shook his head laughing with George. " I expect you to, so why haven't you?" George walked over to the drum stand and continued to sing. "Maybe you're not even human 'cause, only an angel could be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to...Unusual You."

The crowd cheered dancing to the music as George sang. "Been so many things when I'm with someone else. Boxer in the ring tryin' to defend myself...And the private eyes to see what's goin' on. That's long gone." George waved a hand as if tossing off something unpleasant. "When I'm with you I can just be myself. You're always where you say you will be...Shocking cause I, never knew love like this could exist."

Andy wrapped her arm around George as they sang. "Tables are turnin', my heart is soarin'. You'll never let me down." George grinned again. "Answer the call, here after all, never met anyone, like you." Jhaymes pounded on the drums hiding his red cheeks as George went on. "Baby you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to break my heart? I expect you to, so why haven't you?" George headed back to the drum stand Jhaymes was swamped with his scent. He closed his eyes as he played inhaling in George. "Maybe you're not even human 'cause, only an angel could be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to...Unusual You."

"Can't believe that I, almost didn't try, When you called my name," George leaned down over Jhaymes causing an uproarious cheer. "Now everything has changed." Their lips met.

Tisiphone and Clarisande began to sing for George stayed right where he was."Baby you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to break my heart?" Andy stopped laughing long enough to join in. " I expect you to, so why haven't you? Maybe you're not even human 'cause, only an angel could be so unusual. Sweet surprise, I could get used to...Unusual You."

Rain walked over from his position singing backup for George and winked as he took the microphone. The crowd cheered wild with glee. "Remember," George said to Rain. "Work the crowd." Rain nodded and took the microphone that Andy handed him.

"Are you guys ready for me?" Rain asked urging the crowd to cheer. "Cause I could just go back stage and eat a cake or something."

"No... No! Rain..." The crowd screamed reaching for him. Rain undid the large buckle on his jacket allowing it to fall open revealing the large black top underneath. Rain nodded behind him. Nestoir and Jack began to play while Jhaymes beat on the drums. It was a joke backstage that Jhaymes was drumming for this concert. "I just love drummers!" George had laughed with glee then gave Jhaymes a lingering kiss. "Alright, it's time for you all to get up!" Rain danced around the stage "I've been sizin' you up and stuff watchin' you live life large enough for the both of us to big up the love." Rain held out his hands to the surging mass of teenage hormones at the foot of the stage moving just beyond their reach. "Got the measure of the man in you, it's more than the sum of the parts. It's true what they say... You gotta big up the love."

Rain nodded before going on. "I've been checkin' nice things you do standing in the Starbucks queue... Would you buy coffee for a stranger, who's down on their luck?" Rain shrugged swiveled his hips and danced on. "Random acts of kindness flow, compassion from a hand I'd like to hold. It does it for me and I can't get enough."

George went over to sing with Rain. "Oh..." They leaned in using the same microphone. "Don't confuse me when I say," Rain sang alone. George added, "Oh..."

"Please don't take this the wrong way" Rain ended with a laugh. "You can lead a heart to love but you can make it fall. I'm tired of loving small 'cos... Size matters,-size matters-" Kenneth sang with Rain as well. "And not how you think. I'm talkin' bout your heart and what you do with it. The more seeds you plant the more flowers will grow... so big up the love 'till it overflows." Rain grabbed an armload of flowers that he threw out to the audience.

"Most blokes to shallow to swim in only interested in one thing. It's all so meaningless. 'Cos puddles dry up," Rain rolled his eyes then winked in the general area of Julie where she cheered with their friends. "With a view of the world so small it limits the size of the dream and you achieving it. A new panorama with your arms around me, I see my life how it should be," Rain blew a kiss to Julie she gasped as the camera followed his line of vision causing her cheeks to go red at the stares she got."You can lead a heart to love but you can make it fall. I'm tired of loving small 'cos..."

Kenneth joined in again with George. "Size matters -size matters- and not how you think. I'm talkin' bout your heart and what you do with it. The more seeds you plant the more flowers will grow...so big up the love 'till it overflows." Ethan sat back with the paparazzi watching as the young boys had fun on stage.

Alucard stood at the back of the room watching the spectacle with a small smile lighting his face. "You want him," Alucard narrowed his eyes at the pause. "As a squire," He turned his head to look at Azrial.

Alucard's expression of disgust"I am not so perverted as you. He is a child. A male child."

"For once I was being serious," Azrial laughed at Alucard's assumption. "You admire his strength and courage."

"Look at him," Alucard suggested. "Truly see him," Alucard moved behind Azrial and whispered a few words. Azrial gasped at the power that surged through him. When next he looked at Rain on stage singing, he winced in pain and shielded his eyes from the intense luminosity that surrounded him. "His spirit is strong and bright. I fear I would go blind." Alucard closed his eyes releasing Azrial from the sight. As he blinked Alucard closed his eyes allowing the voice of such purity as to bring tears to his eyes to wash over him.

"One more," Rain called out wiping his face on the tie he had in his hair then tossing it to the jostling crowd. Rain walked over to the piano and sat beside prince Angel. "Will you play for me?" Angel nodded his blond hair falling over his face. Rain inhaled then looked out at the audience while Angel began to play softly. Julie felt a pain in her heart watching him. He was so beautiful, his voice truly like that of an angel. As he sang, the crowd hushed while behind him, unnoticed the band switched out preparing for another song. He finished and looked behind him as if shocked at the princesses that surrounded him. "I'm out of here," He tossed Tisiphone his microphone and dashed off to change his jacket for a lighter one that while black canvas and covered with buckles, they were sterling silver instead stainless steel.

"Now, one more for the road, eh'" Andy said once the applause settled. "Come on guys," as she waved with gaiety the other princesses crowded around her. The Band began to play." For even the most trusting soul, this world can be a scary place, yeah, yeah. So much that we can't control in every moment that we face, yeah, yeah." Andy paused to grace the crowd with her trademark giggle. "When a thousand what ifs whisper in our ears we remember whose we are and watch them disappear."

All of the princesses began to sing. "I wanna live with a fearless heart. Courage that's coming from trusting God. It's constantly guiding me though the road may seem dark... I wanna live, wanna live with a fearless heart."

Tisiphone began to sing . "There are worries chasing everyone. That's evident in times like these, yeah, yeah. But I have found the confidence that comes from the time I spend on my knees, yeah, yeah." The beautiful blond blew a kiss. "There's a truth I'm holding onto as these days unfold greater is He that is in me than he that's in the world." Tisiphone offered a confident nod.

All of the princesses began to sing again. "I wanna live with a fearless heart. Courage that's coming from trusting God. It's constantly guiding me though the road may seem dark... I wanna live, wanna live with a fearless heart."

The twins, Althea and Amalthea went round about each other singing so that the crowd never knew which was wich. "He's my strength...He's my shelter...He is with me all the way...He's my light and my salvation...Of whom shall I be afraid...Of whom shall I be afraid...Oh..Oh.." All of the princesses began to sing. "I wanna live with a fearless heart. Courage that's coming from trusting God. It's constantly guiding me though the road may seem dark... I wanna live, wanna live with a fearless heart." As the girls ended, they had linked arms laughing with a joy that was unmistakable as the best friendship any of them could recall.

"Before we head off and enjoy the rest of this show..." Andy handed the microphone to her husband.

"There are a few people here, who have something to say," Nestoir held up a hand and Ryo gasped. Members of the audience began to walk to the stage. He looked around then sighed when Dee wrapped his arms around his waist. Rain stood next to Nestoir holding a microphone. Nestoir nodded to Rain then stepped aside.

"In life," Rain spoke. "You meet people. And you wonder, how you got so lucky. But maybe luck had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was all planned. Maybe there are some people out there that make the world just that much better."

Erick stepped up holding Peter's hand, Terry next to them. "You made life at home safe," Saying no more they passed the microphone to Alicia.

"Thank you Ryo, for everything," Ryo gasped looking at Alicia, then Dee.

Peter took the microphone next. "For showing up in the middle of the night."

The microphone passed with such things being said as, "For catching me when I jumped." "For catching me when I fell." "For seeing who I really was." "For finding me when I was lost." "For solving the closed case." "For listening when I needed to talk." "For helping my family find hope." "For teaching me how to laugh again." Tears filled Ryo's eyes as a large screen fell behind Rain showing various pictures of all those he had helped over the years. "For deciphering insane babble." "For speaking my language." "For being a good friend." "For getting to the hospital." "For remaining calm." "For being an eye in the storm." "For taking me home." "For having confidence in me."

Rain took a deep breath and smiled. Ryo could feel tears build as his son began to sing. "You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls..."As his voice lingered the stage emptied. "You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home." The screen showed an image of Ryo embracing Rain. Though he held Rain tight, the pain in his dark eyes was unmistakable. Ryo gasped realizing that it was the hospital after Bikky had been shot. Blood still covered Rain's hands. "You can say its alright, but I know that you're breaking up inside," Rain paused. "I see it in your eyes." Rain looked away as the scene changed to Ryo standing over his bed watching him sleep. "Even you face the night, afraid and alone..." Rain smiled meeting Ryo's eyes where he stood in the circle of Dee's embrace. A picture of Bikky showed on the screen mouthing the words that Rain sang. "That's why I'll be there. When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend, every beat of my heart, every day without end. Every second I live, thats the promise I make, Ryo that's what I'll give, If that what it takes... If that's what it takes."

The scene on the screen changed to a picture of Dee. He too was mouthing the words that Rain sang. "You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain. When your hearts crying out, Baby, whisper my name..." Dee smiled as he danced. Ryo blinked back his tears staring at the screen. "Cause I've reached out for you, when the thunder was crashing up above, you've given me your love. When you smile like the sun," The scene changed to one of Ryo smiling surrounded by a luminous golden light. "That shines through the pain... That's why I'll be there."

George began to sing with Rain as the scene began to switch rapidly from one person to the next each one seeming to sing though it was Rain and George's voice that mesmerized the audience even though they danced to the music and clapped their hands. "When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend, every beat of my heart, every day without end." Several different pictures of tables laid out with fantastic meals splashed before all. Each one made by Ryo's hands. "I will stand like a rock," Leon stood with Count D in his arms both facing the camera as the silently sang along with Rain. "I will bend till I break." Lord D and JJ were shown next followed by Chihaya and Kagetsuya. "Til there's no more to give. If that's it takes." Collins and Angel were shown next. "I will risk everything. I will fight I will bleed." The screen showed their family leaving the wreckage of a burning building. Ryo recognized it as the place where Randolph had met his end. "I will lay down my life... If that's what you need. Every second I live... That's the promise I make. Ryo that's what I'll give... If that's what it takes."

Andy and the rest of the Royale began to sing along as backup while the scene of Laton and Torcha on a backdrop of their dragon forms painted by Bikky was displayed. "Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire. When the fear rises up... and the waves ever higher." Rain closed his eyes and released his powerful voice. "I will lay down my heart, my body my soul. I will hold on all night and never let go." Ryo gasped at the pristine landscape of Greece where he had ridden on the back of Laton to retrieve his children from the demons that dared take them from him. "Every second I live, that's the promise I make." Bikky was on the screen again, this time holding Lyo. "Ryo that's what we'll give, if that's what it takes." Rain finished his song then left the stage. Leaving the microphone in the care of Andy.

Ryo was beyond words. He could not speak, he could only hold on to Dee hiding his face as tears soaked the front of his shirt. "Hey," Dee leaned down pressing his lips to Ryo's. "This was supposed to be a thank you."

"Wa...W...Watshi wa..." Ryo's sniffle was loud. "Take care of my family, Watashi wo ai suru."

"In English?"Dee laughed kissing Ryo again. Bikky stood up he and Lyo as well as Alicia embraced Ryo and Dee and Rain. "We love you, Baby," Dee said amidst the applause. "Thank you for making this ragged bunch of orphans and street rats into a family."

"Yeah," Rain said and winked at Ryo. "We'd be lost without you." Ryo shook his head giving up on words he simply sank into Dee's embrace allowing the larger man to support him.

Andy cleared her throat several times to gain the audience attention. "I know there are some disturbing rumors being spread." Rain slipped away from his family under the cover of his guards that swept him backstage. "The rumor that Rain is leaving X' Ta-C." Andy sighed heavily before her grin burst through. "Now why would we part with such a great member of our team. But then again, Slash has been bugging us. So we decided on a compromise."

Daphnus stood and spoke. "Rather than a tug of war that could damage Rain, we have decided to share."

"He may not look it," Kenneth could not help but add thinking of his smaller friend. "But there is plenty to go around."

The stage went completely black. A piano began to play. With no lights, Rain's voice began to flow over the crowd, lulling them into trance-like wonder. "How can you see into my eyes, like open doors..."

"Great," Aaron Novis complained loudly to his friend knowing that the row in front of him was full of reporters and other classmates. "Another homage to Rain's beautiful voice, just him and a piano. Can't he do anything else?"

A spotlight fell on Rain highlighting his face but concealing the rest of his body.. "Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb..." The lights lifted to show Rain leaning on the piano with Prince Angel playing. Guitar rifts were heard as Rain continued. "Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold, until you find me there and lead it back home"

The stage lit fully and Cory Flight began to jam while singing into a microphone. "Wake me up!"

"Wake me up inside," With Rain's voice along with his the crowd cheered jumping to their feet. "Call my name and save me from the dark." Rain began to dance working the audience as George had encourage him. "Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,"

"Save Me!" Cory wailed.

The light of the stage showed Rain's full body and the crowd gasped to see that he was wearing a pair of gigantic black wings, the feathers catching the bouncing light making him seem like a dark angel. "Save me from the nothing I've become."

Cory went into a frenzy of chords before Rain sang again, "Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me." Rain reached to Cory from across the stage. "Breathe ...into me and make me real...Bring me to life."

"Better close that," Jeremy remarked from his position with the reporters that were next to the high school group. "Or a fly might hop in." Aaron snapped his mouth shut as Rain danced closer to Cory as if pulled by the music from the guitar. The drums matched his steps and George shivered watching Jhaymes play.

"Wake me up inside," Cory and Rain sang together. "Wake me up inside."

"I can't wake up!"

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Save me."

"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life." Rain yanked the tie from his hair tossing it away. A point in the audience surged with a young girl crying and clinging to the small satin ribbon. Wind whipped about the stage blowing Rain's hair and wings.

"Dude," Bikky was clapped on the shoulder. "Your brother's awesome!"

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside." Cory sang into the microphone.

"Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling," Rain pointed out to where Julie was sitting. "Only you are the life among the dead."

Cory stepped up jamming on his guitar sharing Rain's microphone. "All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see! Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!"

Rain pushed his hair back only to allow the wind to blow it around again. "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything."

Cory continued using Rain's microphone. "Without a thought, without a voice without a soul."

They both sang in unison. "Don't let me die here there must be something more." With a last note Cory stepped back allowing Rain the opportunity to really belt. "Bring me to life!" The piano began again the opening refrain while Cory sat his guitar aside and pulled Rain until his back was to Cory's front.

"What are they..." Aaron began but was shushed as another song began to play. Aaron gasped as Rain was lifted by wires strapped to his back. He landed on the piano and Angel began to pound on the keys as Cory and the rest of the band began to play. "Wow..." Aaron breathed before he could catch himself.

Rain moved with the music before he started again. "Now I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me." Cory walked over and reached to help Rain from the top of the piano. Rain slapped it away. "Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself," Rain leaped allowing the rig to swing him to the other side of the stage his wings obscuring his face as he landed near Bikky. "Maybe I'll wake up for once." Bikky gasped as Rain continued. "Not tormented daily defeated by you," Rain pointed to the group of reporters before he was whisked further back onto the stage. "Just when I though I'd reach the bottom. I'm... Dying again."

"I'm going under,"-'going under'-Rain stood next to Cory both moving in sync with the music and each other. "Drowning in you,"-'drowning in you'- "Falling forever..." -'falling forever'- "I've got to break through. I... I'm going under." The crowd cheered watching as Rain slipped from their classmate, to a full fledged rock star. "Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies," An image of Rain kissing George flashed before the audience followed by George using his inhaler. Rain 'flew' up to it still singing "So I don't know what's real and what's not." The inhaler vanished and Rain replaced the inhaler kissing the large screen. George vanished replaced by Julie. She gasped seeing her face so large in front of the crowd. "Always confusing the thoughts in my head. So I can't trust myself anymore. I..." Rain fell fast to the stage. "I'm dying again."

"Going under," -'going under'- "Drowning in you." -'drowning in you'- "Falling forever." -'falling forever'- "I've got to break through...I...I'm going under." Rain continued to dance while Cory and the band played. Rain went to the front of the stage his khol lined eyes boring into the cameras. "So go on and scream, scream at me, I'm so far away. I won't be broken again," Rain shook his head the wind whipping his hair and clothes and wings. "I've got to breathe I can't keep going under." Cory finished out the song with his guitar and the stage went black again. The crowd continued to cheer Ryo stood aside with a smile on his face as Dee held him.

"They grow up too fast," Dee whispered kissing Ryo's ear.

"Yeah, yesterday, Bikky asked for a car." Ryo said reveling in the circle of Dee's strong arms around him.

"Good Lord help us all." Was all Dee could say.

"Better him than Rain," Ryo nodded with a smile. "Just wait til he gets his license."

The lights came up on the stage again and Cory stood with Andy and Rain. Cory draped his arm around Rain and gasped as Rain moved away from him. Rain shook his head at the awful memory Cory had unwittingly sparked. Cory was so large over him. Rain forced a smile as Cory spoke to the audience. He saw the millions of flashing cameras and knew that someone had caught the interchange. He could only hope that it would not come back to haunt him. "Did you like that?" Cory asked the crowd who cheered their answer. "Well, that was just a little taste of our Goth Angel," Cory almost reached for Rain again but caught himself in time to spare the cameras the sight of the young man actively shoving away from him. He had it drilled in his mind Rain's no touching policy. It made him feel odd though, that George, who was openly living a homosexual lifestyle, was allowed and he wasn't. What was wrong with him? Was he perceived as a threat?

'Don't think too much about it.' Andy's voice spoke in his head. 'It is not you personally. Rain is overloaded right now. I doubt anyone could get close to him.'

'But I never can,' Cory tried to emphasize that he had never been able to get near Rain. Even when they were working on songs together, or rehearsing. 'He always runs from me.'

'I wish I could help you understand,' Andy smiled brightly at the audience laughing as the stage filled with all their friends and family. Rain was quick to dash to his family hiding himself behind Bikky.

'There is no way he could," Prince Angel's voice entered both of their minds before the connection was lost and the last song of the night began. Daphnus linked arms with Angel, who linked with Rain. On and on the line went and Daphnus began to sing. "Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow."

Nestoir took up where he left off. "But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow."

"Lean on me!" The entire band and friends sang. " When you're not strong... and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on ...For it won't be long 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

"Please!" Prince Deipyros began his bright red hair loose down his back. "Swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow..."

Kenneth and George sang together. " For no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show."

Alera poked Jhaymes in the arm. "Just call on me brother when you need a hand."

The large group sang together. "We all need somebody to lean on!"

Cory sang, "I just might have a problem that you'll understand."

The entire band sang again. "We all need somebody to lean on!"

Lots of playful hugging and laughter went on as they continued to sing as one big voice. "Lean on me  
when you're not strong I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on for it wont be long 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

Bikky cleared his throat and worked hard to stay on key. Singing had never been his forte. "You just call on me brother when you need a hand ." Rain laughed clapping him on the back.

The group continued their carousing. "We all need somebody to lean on!" While Prince Angel manned the piano. "I just might have a problem that you'll understand we all need somebody to lean on!"

Andy added her vocal talents to the mix. "If there is a load! you have to bare that you can't carry."

Clarisande finished up with. " I'm right up the road I'll share your load if you just call me."

Daphnus sang. "Won't you just call me?"

"If you need a friend." The microphone began to pass from one person the next round and round with out warning.

Ryo gasped when it entered his hands. "Call me..." He sang then passed it to Dee.  
Dee's eyes rounded. "Call me uh-uh," He searched finally giving it to Jhaymes who was too busy laughing at him so George leaned over and sang.  
"Call me," George laughed a little.

Since he was holding it, Jhaymes sang. " If you need a friend."  
"Call me." On and on it went until the stage went black. The crowd was still cheering as the house lights came up.

Break

The hall grew quiet. Rain sighed as he walked past the lockers leading to the one he now shared with Bikky. He paused by his old locker to see Aaron and Johnathan on their hands and knees scrubbing the pink mess off the metal. Their hands were covered in thick rubber gloves to protect their skin from the abrasive materials. Aaron's eyes followed Rain and Julie as they walked down the long hallway. Rain smacked the hand away sending a recorder flying as he defended himself. "Oh sorry," Rain bent to pick up the fallen recorder. "Don't jump out at me like that. Reflexes you know."

The reporter nodded glad that he had made it onto school grounds. "Not a problem, it's not broken or anything."

"Glad to hear it," Rain smiled pleasantly. "Now get out."

"Excuse me?" The reporter sighed at the chill he could see in Rain's luminous eyes.

"I said get out," Rain pointed to the nearest exit sign. "Or are you here on school business?"

"Well, I'm Ethan Reams," Ethan held out his hand. He lowered it when Rain did nothing more than look down at the appendage then back up at Ethan.

"Is there some event here that you are here to document?" Rain asked folding his arms over his chest bunching the material of his black coat. It fell to his ankles and clinked with the heavy silver chains and buckles.

Ethan sighed then plunged off the deep end. "I was actually here...uh...hoping to ask you a few questions about..."

"Get out!" Rain flung his arm out again towards the exit in a flurry of swirling cloth he missed the small object that fell from his wrist. "I'm going to be late for class." Rain hurried down the hall after snatching up his backpack.

Ethan sighed looking after him. "He sure is something," Ethan turned at the comment. Aaron blushed then looked away.

"Care to comment?" Ethan held over his recorder. Aaron's eyes widened before he ran to his next class.

Bikky clapped a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Squirrel right?" Ethan's eyes widened that the tall teen had remembered him from his camp counselor days. "Better get out of here before he signals the guards to come escort you out." Bikky shook his head. "Damn it," He stalked over to pick up Rain's dropped bracelet. He snapped it on his wrist noting the snugness of the black leather with metal studs in it. Even at it's last opening it fit his wrist almost too close.. "He's a skinny little thing. I'll give it to him later. I have to get to trig." Before Ethan could say any more, Bikky was hurrying through the throng of bustling students.

"You were leaving," Ethan looked up at the man in a black uniform. A silver stripe going down his leg and on his lapels. "You will not bother their highnesses during school hours. Here, they are simply students. Any more from you and your kind and you will be severely dealt with." Ethan was escorted from the school ground by the irate guard. He was unwise enough to ask about the insignia on the man's identification pin. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. Ethan gulped when it seemed as if the man lowered his head to butt him. "It's a minotaur. You will leave now." Ethan made haste from the building his heart beating fast inside of his chest.

Break

Lord D laughed softly as Angel bustled about his house cleaning. "I am fine really," Lord D protested when Angel propped another pillow under his feet.

"Nonsense," Angel rolled his eyes. "You're carrying a child. The last time nearly killed you."

"I know, but this time is different," Lord D assured Angel with a nod of his head. "I have even maintained a glamor over my figure and resumed work at the hospital."

"How could your father allow you to do such a thing?" Angel frowned pushing Lord D back into a chair. Lord D deflated with a sigh.

"Father has been ill lately. But he will not let me tend him," Lord D admitted what had been worrying him. "Mother says it is nothing to concern myself with. That he will be fine. He assures me that he will survive this malaise but I fear for him. He has even lost weight," Lord D whispered the last as if in confidence.

Angel sat down next to Lord D sipping his tea. "Collins was like that a while ago. When we were still in New York. He did not want me to worry about him being sick, because I was obviously sicker than he was. So he kept it to himself." Angel nodded a sad look in his eyes. "Maybe you should do as your father wishes and care for yourself and the child you carry."

"I know I should," Lord D stood when Kibo began to cry. "Oh, Chibi," Lord D scooped the squalling boy into his arms. " Did you fall down?"

"Papa, knee," Kibo pointed to the scratched skin of his left knee. "Glow knee," Kibo begged his lower lip trembling. Shinrai sniffled in sympathy for his brother as Lord D sat the small boy on his knee. Angel watched the slim hand cover the injured area and glow with a faint golden light. Angels eyes widened when the small wound vanished. "Arigato papa," Kibo kissed Lord D's cheek before he scooted back to the floor and scampered away.

"So," Angel said after watching the boys. "They have chosen their companions?"

"It was mutual," Lord D sighed not sure if he was thrilled with his son's affiliation with the hyper monkeys. "They behave here, but in the shop..." Lord D rolled his eyes. "I feared they were giving their older brother quite a headache." Lord D laughed softly recalling Count D's joy to see his father return with JJ to retrieve his brothers and the monkeys. "Ryo worries that Lyo will not gain a companion. Sidhe says he should not worry, but you know Ryo," Angel laughed as he thought of the beautiful detective. "He will worry about the wind blowing too strongly."

"With reason," Lord D said confounding Angel. "Rain, is turning into quite the typhoon. He has a lot of untamed emotions that need a direction. Once he unleashes his full fury..." Lord D shook his head.

Angel giggled. "I am looking forward to it." Lord D would never verbally admit it, but he was as well. He leaned back rubbing his rounded tummy. Nestled in bright yellow silk and white lace his pale skin seemed to glow contrasted by his hair falling to below his waist. Angel had never seen him more beautiful.

Break

"Aw, Petey," Erick laughed holding his young lover's hand discretely under the table. "You should have seen it. George had his bottom burned, Ryo and Dee came back all late to finish cooking. Ryo sat down real gently at the table and he couldn't keep his hips still."

"I know the feeling," Peter blushed laughing a bit. "When it still feels like you're there, but it doesn't hurt." Erick prayed that he would go down before lunch was over. That sultry gaze from Peter always did him in.

"Cut it out," Erick warned. "People will begin to stare." Peter backed off making room for Bikky and Chris to join them. "Where's Rain?"

"Waiting for Julie, she is being fitted for her new cheer leading uniform," Bikky answered leaning back with his soda. His sleeve fell back revealing the small leather bracelet on his wrist.

"What's that?" Peter asked pointing at the jewelry that was not suited to the sporty teenager.

"It's my cock ring," Bikky sneered sticking his tongue out at Peter. He heard a gasp and looked around but only saw the back of an woman rushing away. With a shrug he went back to his lunch.

Break

"I've got a hit," JJ announced shoving an open file in front of Leon on his desk. Ryo and Dee hurried over to peruse it over Leon's shoulder. "We have been checking the missing persons here in America, but we should have been going global. Check out this report from Scotland Yard, and another one from Eastern Europe and this one," JJ pointed to each case as he spoke. "Spain, Portugal, The Philippines, Africa, Egypt and Sri Lanka."

"Got to be Dae," Ryo narrowed his eyes. "We have to call them and put our heads together...and our parts." Ryo grimaced. "They have the skeletons in one place, the muscles in another and the skin in yet another."

"But why send us the organs?" Dee asked. "And where is the blood?"

"He was working with Hunyadi the last time," Jill mused. "Seems to me, he has to feed the bastard something."

"Damn," Dee fumed. "Dae... What the hell are you up to?"

Break

Ryo sighed as he pummeled the lamb that he was preparing for supper. His boys should be home in a few hours. Lyo had been picked up from school and sat rolling a ball back and forth between Slyphe and Cujo. Dee sat with his laptop perusing case files. "Baby," Dee called. "Can we have mac and cheese tonight?"

"It will not compliment the lamb roast, but...okay," Ryo blew a kiss at Dee from the doorway before he vanished inside the kitchen. "Can you get that?" Ryo asked sensing the people on his front porch long before they rang the bell. Dee hopped to his feet opening the door moments after the bell rang accompanied by frantic knocking.

"Yeah, yeah, what?" Dee frowned at the group of people on the porch. Several of them uniformed officers. Dee looked at the badge. "Eight precinct? What do you want? Not exactly your jurisdiction."

"I am Marci R. O. Dent," a smallish woman with limp brown hair and light brown eyes shoved a badge in his face.

"Social services" Dee frowned looking at the stack of papers she handed him. He held in a snicker at her name and Marci narrowed her eyes at him. She had been teased horribly in school due to her parents naming her Marci Rose Olivia Dent. Her initials her horrid. 'Marci Rodent!' they had all shouted. Whatever, she refocused on the task at hand. He wouldn't be smirking soon enough.

"There is a child there," Marci pointed into the house shoving past Dee. The officer entered the house and reached for Lyo. Lyo screamed at the top of his lungs and ran into the kitchen.

"Da-Ryo!" The officer pursued the child and met Ryo who looked down stunned at Lyo. He sat his carving knife on the counter and wiped his hands on his apron so that he cuddle the terrified boy. "Not going with you!" Lyo screamed clutching his little fingers in Ryo's pant leg.

"Dee," Ryo called picking Lyo up into his arms. "What's going on?"

"Services are here for the boys." Dee stomped into the kitchen a dark scowl on his face as he held up the paper from the court for Ryo to see. "Some teacher called it in, says we've been behaving inappropriately with the boys."

"What nonsense is this?" Ryo's voice went low, filled with the ice of his rage. His eyes flared for a moment and Dee was quick to stand in front of Ryo diverting their unwelcome guests attention from his slitted pupils. Marci heard the pounding of many feet and went into the living room. "Rain, Bikky..."

"You," Marci pointed at the officer that stared in fear at Ryo. "Secure that child, the rest of you come with me." Marci dashed to the porch only to see George and Jhaymes with Bikky and Rain.

"Who're you?" Bikky asked as Rain took a step back until he was in front of George but behind Bikky. "Ryo! Dee!" Bikky looked around them to see three officers in their house. One was holding Dee, another was holding Ryo and a third was trying to pull Lyo away from Ryo. "What the hell is going on?"

"No!" Lyo screamed kicking out at the officer and clinging tightly to Ryo. "I'm not going with you. Da-Ryo! Da-Dee! Biggy! Rain! AHHHH!" Tears fell from Ryo's eyes as another officer caught him around the waist holding him firm.

"Stop this nonsense," Marci complained straitened her hair. "You are only making this harder for the children."

"Not my boys," Ryo shook his head fighting against the hold of the two officers making a third necessary. Dee was already under the armed guard of three officers. Marci had come well prepared for the elite knights. What she hadn't counted on were Bikky and Rain themselves. An officer reached for Rain only to have the boy move out of his way with impressive agility. He ended up balanced on the rail staring with fury at the officer. Another officer grabbed Bikky and was sent flying off the porch.

"Don't touch me again," Bikky said with a hard edge to his voice.

"Fine," Marci's voice was crisp. "Get into the car," Marci pointed to the SUV with the official insignia of Los Angeles Social Services. "We won't touch you again. And we won't allow them to touch you either. You don't have to worry."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bikky asked folding his arms in a 'Dee pose' as Ryo had termed Bikky's habits.

"Bikky...Mouth..." Ryo huffed from under the weight of the three officers.

"Uncouth youth besides," George interposed himself in front of Bikky. Another officer was trying to get Rain off the rail and gasped as the boy jumped. Three hops and he was on the other side barely having touched the steps. "What brought this on?"

"I'm calling your lawyer," Jhaymes told Dee as he got princess Chimera on the phone.

"Today we received a call from a concerned teacher," Marci explained to George batting her eyes. She had long been a fan. "It seemed that young Bikky MaClean went to school today wearing an object of sexual enhancement. He had to have received it from his father."

"What? Bikky! Did you take a condom to school?" Dee pointed a finger at Bikky surprising his guards with how easy he had escaped to achieve it.

"Hell no!" Bikky frowned.

"Mouth!" Ryo chastised. "Or so help me Bikky you will not drive for at least a week."

"Anyway," Bikky rolled his eyes. "Even if I did, I didn't, Carol went back to school," Bikky frowned missing his girlfriend. "Even if I did, what's the big deal? They give those out in the health office." Bikky thought back. "Wait a minute," He frowned then held up his wrist. "You actually think this was a cock ring?" Bikky shook his hand. Rain's eyes widened as he saw what his brother was wearing. "Serves you right for listening in on teenage conversations, man, people need to get a life." Bikky sighed shaking his head. "Rain, c'mere a sec," Rain flipped into a hand stand righting himself beside Bikky. The officer by the rail stared in awe. Bikky snatched the bracelet from his wrist and attached it to Rain's smaller arm. Rain held up his other hand silently showing the matching cuff.

"Regardless," Marci sniffed. "That someone your age knows what such a thing is..."Marci paused as Ryo shook off the stunned officers who had watched Rain's acrobatics.

Ryo leaned in and whispered to Dee, after making sure that Lyo's ears were covered. "What's a cock ring?" George gasped looking at Ryo with his mouth hanging open. Ryo's face flamed as Dee whispered the answer. "Bikky!"Ryo had long ago covered Lyo's ears as Dee explained. Behind him George turned red his eyes tightly closed as he breathed fast through his nose. He brought up a hand hoping to contain it. He failed. A peal of laughter rang out.

"Excuse me?" Marci frowned. "I see nothing amusing in this entire situation. Clearly these boys are being adversely influenced..." Marci could not continue as George continued his mirth.

"Lady you got it wrong," George laughed holding his side. "Bikky's the bad influence," He paused to catch his breath. "Ryo doesn't even know what a cock ring is..."George's words dissolved into more laughter. "Seriously," George pointed at Ryo who scowled at him. He heaved in a breath before laughing some more. "Miss priss here wouldn't utter the words cock ring if he were wearing one, and he sure as hell wouldn't talk about it in front of his sons." George fell back against Jhaymes using his bulk to hold up his weight. Marci looked to see that Ryo was indeed covering Lyo's ears.

"Look," Bikky explained. "If you want to punish the adult responsible for teaching me about sexual enhancement devices you may want to head to the mall and arrest the owner and sales clerk of Spencers. See," Bikky laughed a bit at George who was no longer able to stand upright so lost in laughter that tears leaked from his eyes. Jhaymes offered him his inhaler that he waved away still giggling. "Rain wanted some boots and he saw those bracelets. I looked and saw a few things in the glass that looked similar. The clerk explained what they were. I thought it was funny." Bikky shrugged. "Never knew such bull would erupt. Now will you please get off my porch. I'm hungry. Looks like Ryo was cooking dinner." Bikky stared pointedly at the apron still tied around Ryo's waist.

"We will of course look into your claims," Marci snapped. The officers released Dee and stepped off the porch. "We will keep an eye on you. For your own safety." Marci informed Bikky who ignored her.

Ryo heaved a sigh of relief as his house was soon calm. He turned to Dee, "Wouldn't that hurt?" He asked to which Jhaymes sighed as George was lost to uncontrollable laughter once again. He picked George up and carried him inside when he could not walk so deep in laughter.  
Powdered Sugre 58

Pieces Of A Deranged Puzzle

Angel hurried past the many people crowding his café boutique. He carried yards of diamond beaded satin that Tisiphone had given him from the Arcadian storehouse. "Angel," He paused at the affluent accent of the middle aged woman standing before him.

"Can I help you Ms..." Angel let the words hang at a loss for her name.

"Marrissa Tolaman," She supplied letting him know that she was the governor's wife.

"Right, Mrs. Tolaman," Angel smiled laying his cloth on the counter careful to keep it laying flat. Marrissa huffed that he did not give her his full attention in an instant. "How can I help you?"

"Mr. Shunard," His assistant, young Catherine came to him with a length of silver silk ribbon.

"A moment," Angel turned from Marrissa. She widened and eyes and took a deep heave of breath. Folding her arms over her ample bosom she stood to her full towering height. Her light blond hair had been tamed back into a severe bun with a large diamond and ruby bird pin in place. "Yes Cathy."

"This is not the ribbon you ordered," Catherine held up the bridal supply magazine and Angel saw that the ribbon was missing the white lace edging. "Should I send it back?"

"No, we won't have time for the final fitting if we wait for them to re ship. It took us almost four weeks to get this. They really should have better turn around time." Angel frowned. "Go to the storeroom in back and look through the lace that we have in stock. Find the one that closest resembles and sew it to the ribbon...all of it." Catherine's eyes widened as she nodded hurrying to do his bidding. "Now, Mrs...Tolaman," Marrissa frowned when he hesitated as if thinking of her name. Before she could speak another person came hurrying to him speaking in rapid fire Spanish. "Calm down Mimi, I know," Angel said hoping not to be rude to the patron and speak in a language she could understand. "It was the wrong ribbon, but it is being taken care of." Mimi took a few more moments before Chihaya lead her off for a soothing cup of tea. "Brides," Angel let the comment stand on it's own as he gave Marrissa his full attention.

"I need a new dress for the Governor's ball." Angel nodded looking pointedly to the racks of Angel Original dresses that several other women and girls were looking through. "I already have my measurements," Marrissa offered him a slip of paper. "Something in blue to match my eyes. I don't care the price. In fact the more expensive, the better. I trust you with the design to make me look wonderful. You have a reputation to uphold after all."

"My reputation besides," Angel sighed. He looked up and waved when Leon, JJ, Jill, Ryo, Dee and Agent Miaka entered the Café. "I am designing the wedding of the rock star Roger and the dancer Mimi, the bridesmaids dresses and I am the personal designer to the house of the Royale. At this time I can not take any more special jobs. See me after the wedding please. Have a great day."

"Well when is the wedding?"Marrissa demanded when it seemed as if Angel would gather up his cloth leaving behind only a great smile and her measurements.

"I will be free after December 25th." Angel told her.

"But my husband's ball is before that," Marrissa complained to which only she heard for Angel had vanished into his work room with his assistant.

Miaka sat at the table with her officer-knights. "Tonight, I suggest you all make plans for your families to have dinner at the consulate. We need to have an unofficial, official meeting."

"So which is it?" Leon asked. He looked around at the bustle of teenagers and middle aged. The older crowd sitting back at tables. The place was lively at this time of day.

"Unofficial in that we will be discussing the cases that have been plaguing the precinct, but off the clock. Official in that the global aspects of the case and perpetrator is likely Dae make it an official Arcadian matter." Miaka replied. "We will meet with the royale, and your fellow knights and see if we can get this situation dealt with." The detectives nodded before giving their orders for lunch to Chihaya who was still laughing as the Governor's wife left the shop in high dudgeon.

"You need to eat more," Dee complained of Ryo's grilled chicken covered Caesar salad.

"I have extra croûtons," Ryo shook his head.

Dee sighed pulling one of chilly and cheese covered fries from the mound on his plate. Ryo grimaced when Dee held it to his mouth. "Come on, open up."

"I'm not eating that heartburn express," Ryo exclaimed with a laugh as he mentally recalled if he had the antacids in the glove compartment. Dee would need them.

"Last week I ate sushi," Dee bargained reminding Ryo that it had been his first time trying the traditional Japanese delicacy.

"You liked it!" Ryo pointed to which JJ laughed. "He did."

"I'll bet he did," Leon commented. "Did he get a reward?"

"Well..." Ryo blushed.

"And He'll like it every time for a repeat performance," Dee chuckled offering his fry again. Ryo opened his mouth and ate the gooey mess.

Ryo chewed fast swallowing soon after. "Not too bad," He sipped his clear cream soda with a relieved smile. Collins always put fresh peach slices into his.

"Just trying to encourage a bit of fat," Dee laughed dropping a large dollop of sour cream onto his fries. "Not an ounce of fat on him. He's all muscle."

"Really?" Jill appraised the lean man sitting next to her his face heating.

"You should see his legs," Dee winked at Ryo. "Better yet, take a look at my sides."

Ryo gasped. "Dee!" He threw a rather large piece of lettuce that caught Dee on the chin before falling into his fries.

"Hey you," Dee complained picking it up.

"Hey yourself," Ryo grumbled watching as Dee ate the lettuce licking sauce from his fingers. JJ shook his head. His cell phone began to chime.

"Yes Precious," JJ answered. "Well, I am working now, but I will bring it home with me...you have to have it now...But Precious I'm working..." JJ's ear turned pink when Leon and Dee laughed. Jill looked away while Ryo studied his salad. "With coconut shavings...Okay. I'll take an early lunch." JJ got up. "Shut up," He pointed to Dee and Leon. "Box this up for me and I'll eat when I get back to the precinct."

"But we'll be working then," Ryo said with a teasing smile. JJ lifted one Ryo's chicken strips. He dashed from the table before Ryo could take it back.

"Cravings..." Leon shook his head. "D went through a lemon phase. And don't get me started on the matzo ball soup thing..." Leon shuddered. "He ate so much of it with Leon Jr. I thought he would give birth to a matzo ball." Jill cracked up at Leon. "We're going to be late tonight. Are your boys at the shop?"

"Nah," Dee shook his head. "Left them with an unconventional babysitter."

"Unconventional...huh?"Jill raised a brow. "Who?"

Break

Bikky stirred the leftover stew that simmered in a pot on the stove, with warm bread baked the day before, it was a filling meal of hearty stewed lamb, large chunks of vegetables and savory broth. Ryo had done well by them. But Dee... Bikky frowned as he saw Lyo playing with Sidhe while Rain went over his homework. He knew he had Dee to blame for this. Count D, sure. Lady Aurora and Sofu D, okay. Heck, even Heaven would do. But this... This had to be Dee's idea of funny. Bikky took out three bowls and filled them sitting Lyo's in the refrigerator for a bit to cool. "Don't I get a bowl?"

It took a moment for the words to register. Bikky looked down at the heavy black booted feet and long black pants. His heavy overcoat had been left off in favor of his original appearance. Curly brown hair fell to his shoulders. "You eat food," though it was not a questions, Bikky's raised brow showed his skepticism. Without another word, Bikky turned to retrieve another bowl.

Vlad watched him with a smirk on his face as the bowl lifted the spoon. "I can, but I am not hungry at the moment." He watched the young dragon simmer with glee. Laton said the boy had an immense amount of potential, as did Rain. Vlad could also sense greatness in Ryo. Beyond any they had seen in him yet. Beyond anything any hybrid would dare dream of. The late Princess had bequeathed a great gift to him. But his powers lay with his passion. A dangerous combination. But then again, passion was also a strength. Rain was blocked, he could see it. Something held the boy back. Vlad wished he knew what it was. He had tasted his darkest secret, but that was just a tip of the rage that boiled inside of him. It grew almost daily until Vlad wondered at the awesome typhoon to be unleashed by the Wind Rider. He knew it would be catastrophic in power, there was no avoiding it. The question was: when? What would be the trigger that would unleash the power within the young wind mage?

"You enjoy being aggravating, don't you?" Bikky muttered the words as he sat the heavy glass bowl back in the cupboard. Bikky recalled Vlad's baiting of Saint Germaine. Even up until the ancient beast had returned to Italy, "I guess when you reach a certain age there is very little left to amuse yourself with."

"Are you calling me old?" Vlad raised a brow at the smirking young man before him.

"Do you think that after a few years you will go mad like Zarro?" Bikky asked instead of answering.

"You think the king mad?" Vlad laughed. It was a deep rumbling sound that reverberated through the house causing Rain to look up from his homework. "Perhaps you need more time. You are young yet, to realize the true genius of an underestimated warrior. You should pay close attention to High Princess Andromache." Vlad laughed again walking out to the front porch. His words were left behind as he appreciated the balmy night breeze. "Have your dinner, finish your homework. I'm right outside." Vlad sat pulling a pouch from his pocket he began to drink. Sniffing the air he settled in to wait.

Ryo pressed his back up against the wall grimacing only a bit at the slick sheen that he knew was ruining his shirt. His gun was up as he listened. A step, and another, another. Yes, Ryo tensed as the steps grew closer to him. Sniffing he smiled a bit and moved aside for Dee to press in next to him. "Any sign of Leon? JJ?" Ryo asked when his lover leaned next to him.

"They were on the wharf." Dee answered in a low tone near Ryo's ear. "Jill?"

"Calling for backup," Ryo closed his eyes.

"What do you sense?" Dee asked long since having gotten over Ryo's ability to sniff out various scents in the air. It was just part of being in love with a dragon.

"Their are afraid," Ryo sniffed again. "At least eight of them, a pile of narcotics," Dee waited while Ryo turned his head. "Two smell of death, not like, on them, Dee..." Ryo shivered. "They're actually dead and one of the living six is not human."

"Can you tell what kind of demon it is?" Dee asked looking around a new sense of anger. When they had started this mess they had been searching for humans selling drugs. It was a narcotic case, but due to their recent rampage of killing off rival sellers, it came to the homicide department.

Ryo wrinkled his nose. "I never smelled it before. It is foul," Ryo shook his head brushing his soft hair against Dee's chin. Dee leaned down inhaling Ryo's scent. "Stop sniffing me," Ryo moved away. "We have work to do," Ryo admonished to which Dee heaved a sigh. "They're moving."

Dee was alert in an instant his attention shifting from Ryo's soft, yet masculine smell to the dingy alley they were in. Ryo dropped down when a gunshot was heard he sniffed. "Who was hit?"

"Not one of ours," Ryo answered Dee's question. "But three of theirs. How, it was only one bullet."

Dee frowned listening he readied his weapon. "Could be a complicated ricochet."

"Shh..." Ryo held up his hand. "Reinforcements, they are small, seems like children." Ryo closed his eyes going into full scent mode. "five, no six of them. Going up on the roof. With heavy artillery."

"This might be the same one from before," Dee thought aloud.

"Before?" Ryo asked.

"Remember, you dropped a building on me," Dee laughed at Ryo's chagrined look. "I know I'll never forget. One minute I on the job the next mountains of brick and glass come crashing down around me."

"I did not drop a building on you. I felled a helicopter, it crashed into a building and then the building fell...on you," Ryo grew quiet. "Shh... we're working." Several more shots were fired. "Those are not our guys." More shots. "Leon's going to run out soon...Let's go," Ryo ducked out and jumped behind a felled dumpster. Dee covered him shooting up at the nearest building drawing the fire his way. Ryo made sure he was safe to fire covering Dee's dash to his side. "I think we made them mad." He laughed a bit. He could now look across and see Leon and JJ crouched behind a large eighteen wheel truck. Ryo pocketed his hand held. "Orcot, Jameson, try to get over here. There are snipers on the roof right above you. Laytner and I will cover." Ryo used their last names as he knew their hand-helds were recorded at the PD headquarters.

"Gotcha," Leon answered. Ryo and Dee fired at the rooftop keeping the snipers occupied as Leon and JJ dashed over.

"Please tell me you have a better plan," JJ grumbled. "Cause now we are all in one spot."

"Tell Jill to hold the backup...we might not need it," Ryo sighed. "I know where the rest of the bodies that go with our parts are."

"What?" Dee said wondering why Ryo looked ill. "They are dead, the people, it's like Frankenstein with human and demon parts."

"But the kids..." Dee shook his head.

"Scorpio's children," Leon frowned. "Dammit! Every time I get close to them they slip away. Now they are working for a demon. How low could they get?"

"Depraved bastards," Dee groused. Baby, hit that gas tank with a little heat." Dee pointed to the large truck from an import company of fish. "Sorry Norway International," Dee laughed a bit. "You two work on the roof tops, while we light that thing up." Leon and JJ nodded going to work the blast from the weapons loud. Ryo and Dee sat up shocked to see a horrid creature covered in stitched standing near. Ryo shot it then aimed his gun at the truck's gas tank. Surrounding the bullets was a small ring of fire that he hoped would go unnoticed by any one human watching. Regular bullets would have a hard time breaking through he knew.

"Everybody... Down!" Ryo ducked bringing his hands up with his own shield of fire as the truck exploded. He held his hands steady blocking them from the blast as the are was completely engulfed in flames. JJ was coughing as he told Jill to release the back up on the scene to clean up the mess.

"Demons are gone," Ryo whispered around a fit of coughing. But they left three, all human."

"Token humans for a demon operation. Damn Dae is sneaky. We can arrest them and he can go off doing his demonic possession thing..." Dee stomped over to where the empty shells of the human sat in stupefied wonder. "Do you even know where you are? Who you are?" A young man with deep blond hair looked up at him his mouth slack. "MaClean, he's drooling." Dee looked away almost hating to have to cuff him.

"He agreed to this... so what if he forgot that his mind would be wiped for occupation," Ryo shook his head. "Book 'em."

"The parts are gone, even the one you shot," Leon whispered careful to keep his hand held out of the range of his voice. Ryo nodded as Dee began to read the Miranda rights.

Break

Vlad sat on the porch long after the boys had gone upstairs to bed. He sighed at the calm that settled over the wind. He saw the reporter across the street camped out. His picture had been snapped at least five times already. Vlad smiled knowing that the film would come double exposed and partially melted in some spots. It happened every time someone tried to take his picture. He sensed it, just outside the block. Another bloodsucker. This one did not smell familiar to him. It was neither a friend, nor an enemy. Vlad knew the second the creature felt his presence. "We are not enemies you and I. Come closer and we will be."Vlad sent the words to the creature.

"Are you the prince of the Carpathian Mountains? The Ruler of Wallachia? The son of the Dragon?" Vlad paused at the words. "It is you I seek."

"Take one more step and you will be annihilated." Vlad informed the intruder. "Your blood is unfamiliar to me. Who is your sire?"Vlad frowned, the creature smelled more demon than vampire, but he held a melancholy air close to him.

"A she creature by the name of Darla. May I approach?"

"You may not," Vlad would take no chances where the young humans were concerned.

"I mean no harm," The voice grew persistent. "I need your help."

"You begin to bother me," Vlad's mental voice grew louder inside the vampire's head. "Come back some other time." Vlad waited a moment. "You are not leaving... Why?"

"I will wait for you."

"You know I am impervious to the sun," Vlad informed him.

"I will wait for you," The voice came again.

"What is your name?" Vlad asked getting comfortable in his chair.

"Angelus."

Break

Tiny, those were JJ's thoughts as he looked at Lord D's feet. The Kami sat basking in the glow of the moon while his mother, Lady Aurora, stood behind him dragging a brush through his hair. His long cheongsam of emerald silk fell about his ankles, leaving his matching slippers to peek from the hem. "You're up late," JJ walked forward glad to have showered at the precinct before he came home. He recalled another time when his scent had sent Lord D to the bathroom vomiting. He sighed. The truck that Ryo and Dee had exploded had been full of drugs, the narcotic unit was now all over it.

"I was waiting for you." Lord D smiled as his mother braided his hair then lay it over his shoulder.

"You've been spoiled," JJ noted the freshly painted nails that Lord D sat gently in his lap. "The boys gave you no trouble?"

"They were excited to see their grandmother, but settled down," Lord D said knowing that JJ had stopped in to kiss each little head before coming up to their room.

"How are you?" JJ greeted his mother in law.

"Famished," Lady Aurora winked. "My husband is in the guest room. I will wake him to his duty and be back by morning."

"Why are we being guarded?" JJ asked almost afraid of the answer as thunder was heard loud followed by a bright crack of lightning. In moments a torrent of rain pelted the earth.

"There is a strange smell about," Aurora said vanishing from the room.

"Strange smell? Hmm..." JJ mused. He took Lord D's hand to help him stand. Lord D leaned into JJ's kiss sighing with pleasure. "Are you ready for bed?" Lord D smiled. He had waited for JJ, but now, he really was too tired. Being pregnant was all well and good, and his lack of sickness was a blessing, but it still took a heavy toll on his body.

"Yes," Lord D followed JJ to their bed. "I am ready."

Break

Leon crept into the shop. He peered into the babies nursery. Leon tip-toed over and placed a kiss on Jewel's head. The small girl sighed and curled over holding tight to the soft bear that Rain had given her. Next was Leon Jr's crib. The boy lay on his tummy with his fist in his mouth. Leon felt his heart sigh. He leaned over the rail to gently trace the line of soft hair with his fingertip. "I love you both," Leon whispered as he shut the door behind him. He went on to see that Chris was asleep as well his homework spread out on his desk. A basketball lay under his chair while posters of stars decorated his wall. His brother was well into sports now. Leon shook his head then went to his bedroom. He saw the small lump in the bed and smiled. For all his protestations, D really was a little guy. Leon crept over to the bed kicking off his shoes.

Before the first one hit the floor, D's eyes moved and opened. Leon stood for a moment as in awe as the first day he had fell into the shop and collided with those eyes. D smiled. He knew that look. "Welcome home, love,"D's rich voice warmed Leon. He could not even fully recall being aroused by the soft feminine tones of the women he used to go out with. Now there was only D. "I missed you."

"Did you?" Leon was able to sit down when D looked away to shift the blankets making room for him on the bed. Leon kicked free of his pants and tossed his shirt aside. "I missed you too..." Leon lay down beside D pulling the seemingly frail body into his arms sinking into the warm, sweet smell that permeated his pores. Sometimes the other detectives teased him about smelling like some flower. They did not know. They did not understand. He was covered in D in every way possible. The sheets, usually crisp and cool, were warmed by D's body. D tucked into Leon's body pressing all the right places. A collective sigh was heard. "What's with this?" Leon tugged on the ties to the sheath that D had worn to bed.

"I was not sure if you would return in a mood to appreciate my nudity, so I prepared for bed." D's cheeks heated. The silver sheen of his pale skin in the light from the moon taking on a darker hue. Leon lifted D's face to place a kiss upon his richly colored lips.

"Even if I can't make love to you," Leon pulled the tie free baring one smooth shoulder. "I would ogle you naked." Leon moved is mouth down D's arm kissing in a succession until he reached his hand where he lavished the palm and each finger. "I want you to kiss me." Leon loved when D offered his lips for a thorough plundering. But when D leaned in, just as he was now, with his moist lips parted and soft pressing against his own. Something else began to press against D. D laughed as their lips met. He moved his mouth over Leon's with a calm passion that built as he waited. So, D thought. Leon was really waiting for him to do it. D pressed his tongue forward tasting Leon's mouth. Though he was freshly showered he could still taste the faint trace of coffee on tongue.

Leon could take it no more. D was toppled over and Leon covered his pliant body with is own. "Make love to me," D sighed wanting Leon to go slow. To take him gently. Leon needed no encouragement. He was falling into D's neck where his scent could drive him mad in as little time as it took for D to wish his boxers away. Leon moved down from D's neck causing electric shivers along the elegant spine. D gasped at the heat Leon generated with his mouth. His nipple became lost among the sensual lips and agile tongue. Leon could feel D's fingers cording through the lush locks of his golden hair. Leon's hand roamed D's body through the silk of his night sheath. He undid another tie baring the other side of D's chest. "Ummm...Leon," D reached down and Leon laughed as the sheath vanished. D spread his legs allowing Leon to nestle fully between them.

"Slowly..." Leon reminded D. "Slowly."

"Leon," D panted his entire body feeling flushed. Leon's hands were always like this. Rough, callused and so warm. Leon cupped the perfect bottom hitching D up and pressing him tighter to his larger muscular frame. "Oh...Hai," Leon smiled at the soft word. He could understand D now. Not that he had made any special effort to learn Mandarin, but certain words were starting to make sense. It helped that he listened when D spoke to Jewel. Still D spoke to her only in Mandarin while Leon spoke only English. "Leon," D gasped wanting more than the light touches and soft kisses. He could be firm and slow...couldn't he?

Leon licked D's neck. D turned his head to the side offering the long column of his throat to Leon's mouth. Leon's tongue, like a ribbon of flames, seared a path to his nipples. D cried out clutching his fingers on the wide shoulders of the man above him. "Touch me," Leon begged reached up with a larger hand to move one of D's delicate looking appendages from his shoulder. "Touch me." Leon groaned at the sure touch of slender fingers sliding along his stomach until he reached the turgid hardness that wept onto his on member. The fluids mixed and his fingers found easy passage sliding along causing Leon to tremble above him. "Wait D," Leon sat up. D shivered at the almost abrupt loss of Leon's warmth. "Lay with me."

D moved until he was laying on his side on the bed facing the straining erection of his husband. Leon engulfed him with one hot swallow. D hitched his hips forward for more while leaned in and licked Leon from top to bottom and back again. Leon moaned at the soft kisses that followed losing himself in the wet mouth that pleasured him. "Leon," D gasped at the wet finger that tested him. "Hai, hai, ooh," D opened for Leon. It wasn't enough. One finger could never be enough. Just he prepared to lift his mouth off Leon's manhood, Leon gave him more. Another finger joined the first stretching D pressing against his most sensitive spot.

"Right there," Leon smiled as he gulped, sucking D hard and fast. D gripped Leon's hips trying to suck, but forgetting how. All he knew was that Leon was driving him man. "Come," Leon said using his free hand to massage the tender globes that hung sweetly waiting to be tasted. Leon could not resist. He took them into his mouth then licked behind. D seemed to curl up as his entire body bowed and released. Contracted and flooded. Leon was quick to move his mouth to capture every pulsing drop of the sweet mixture from D's weeping body. "Here," Leon rolled D fully onto his stomach. "Raise your hips."

D complied looking back at Leon. That look spoke volumes of his love and devotion. His passion and need. D pleaded with Leon in a silence that was louder than his labored breathing. Leon answered the call pushing forward, claiming D fully with one smooth thrust. "Oh...Leon," D gasped his voice heavy with arousal. It was a beautiful plateau, the terrain of D's smooth back arched just right. The white globes of his bottom turned up shaped like the ripest peach. Leon pulled out unable to resist the urge to taste. D cried out at the hot tongue licking him. It stabbed at his entrance with urgency. D's arms lost their strength and he lowered his head to the pillow leaving Leon with the freedom to lick and kiss and taste to his hearts content. "Leon..."

"You taste so good..." Leon moaned sitting up and entering D again. D gasped arched back at the full penetration. "Yeah, baby," Leon thrust again and again. "So good..." Leon clung to D's hips leaving marks on the smooth skin. Leon leaned back on his heels taking D with him until D was sitting in his lap. Leon turned D's head to the side capturing his lips. D pressed his back to Leon's chest as he swiveled his hips taking Leon in deeper and deeper still. D held Leon's hands as his world ceased to involve anything more than Leon's body thrusting inside of him. Leon's arms wrapped around him. Leon's mouth devouring his own. Leon...Leon...

"Leon...!" D came with a shout into Leon's hand his body clamped down tight on Leon. That was it, Leon thrust a few more times into D while licking his hand clean. That was it... Leon gasped holding D tight to him as he filled the soft cavern with his release.

"Oh, Baby," Leon sighed laying D on the bed. D smiled up at him as he reached for a moist towel. "Open your legs, you should be dripping soon," D laughed a bit as he complied and Leon stared transfixed at the thin streams of his release that escaped D's body to decorate his bottom. "You are so beautiful," Leon leaned down Taking D into his mouth he pressed two fingers inside the extreme wetness. D drew a tremulous breath as his hips rose and fell in time to Leon's movements. Leon crawled over D pushing in ever so slight.

"Leon..." D looked up confused. As soon as their eyes met Leon pushed all the way inside. "Ah..." D cried out as Leon rocked them both. D lay on the bed in complete joy as Leon rocked them both all night.

Break

Ryo paused as Dee pulled up in front of their home. "What's wrong?" Dee asked. He knew that stillness that Ryo got whenever something just was not right. "Baby?" Dee prompted when Ryo did not answer but frowned.

"Something smells funny, like a vampire, but not." Ryo wrinkled his nose. "Like a demon in human skin."

"What we saw earlier?" Dee asked unsure if they had lead the creature to their home. Dee looked at the large house where their boys rested in relative safety with none other than Dracula to guard them.

"No, it seems sad almost, but not malevolent. The scent is different too. Not like reanimated dead flesh but...I don't know," Ryo shook his head. "It's odd." Ryo got out of the car.

"But are we safe?" Dee asked coming around and placing a warm hand on Ryo's hip. Ryo felt the touch like electricity scurrying across his skin. Dee felt the shiver and flexed his fingers. Ryo nodded afraid that any words he would manage would be nothing more than a pleading moan. Dee would take care of him. He always did. Dee squeezed again. "You smell." He laughed softly recalling that they had deferred to Leon and JJ in the showers preferring their own. Those two had sensitive Kami at home to be offended by the rough smell of detectives hard at work and the atmosphere in which they worked.

"Baka.." Ryo shoved him back laughing when he did not really want to break the contact.

"I still want you..." Dee caught his hands and pressed it to the front of his pants.

"Hentai-yo!" Ryo laughed again not taking his hand away. They were whispering and laughing as they went up the stairs. Dee pressed Ryo hard into the door as Ryo tried to open it licking his neck. Ryo closed his eyes giving up his fumbling with the key. He could just stand and enjoy this for a moment. "Ummm Dee..." Ryo panted at the hand slithering under his waist band.

"Could you not do that at this moment?" Ryo and Dee sprang apart startled both faces heated as Vlad seemed to materialize from the ether of darkness surrounding them.

"How long have you been there?" Ryo blinked several times then inhaled to make sure that he was not the one that he had smelled. But no, Vlad was distinct. True Vampire. And powerful, Ryo sniffed him again then backed away.

"What you smell is one seeking me." Vlad explained noting Ryo's scenting him.

"Why are you out here?" Dee asked when he managed to get the door open.

"It's Rain," Ryo said after a moment of Vlad not answering. "What exactly is it about his scent that bothers you so? He smells nice to me." Vlad opened his mouth but looked up to see the boy in question coming downstairs with an empty plate. He grinned sheepishly as he waved at Ryo and Dee. "I take it we are out of leftover chicken." Rain nodded before going back upstairs pretending he had not heard the question. But deep down he too wanted the answer.

Vlad sighed though he had no reasonable need for air but the affectation had been with him for centuries and he was not truly able to give it up. "If I were simply going to eat your son he would be the most delectable piece of candy I had ever tasted." Rain gasped placing a hand over his mouth to still it's detection by the ones downstairs. "As it is, coupled with his extreme abilities and his passion and beauty, all of which you yourself, and your progeny, hell, all of the Arcadians possess..." Vlad shook his head laughing a bit. "But Rain," Vlad closed his eyes and his fangs showed through at the mere thought of the taste of the boys blood. "He has something that none of you have, even the Angel prince. He does not blind me nearly as much as Rain."

"What is it?" Dee asked setting the keys on the stand by the door and dropping the mail. Rain leaned over far over the banister only manging to see the feet of the three men below.

"His innocence," Vlad's words were soft. "It is so beautiful it brings tears to even my eyes jaded by centuries of war and hatred. His heart is like a... Imagine spending forty days and forty nights on a leaking boat with foul smelling beasts and seeing a dove..." Vlad paused as if savoring the sight. " It's feathers glinting in the sun's rays. Your son is my dove. I have spent centuries locked up with foul beasts... I would look upon him but I fear his radiance would leave me blind." With those words, Vlad vanished from the house. Ryo and Dee found Rain sitting on the stairs tears leaving his eyes.

"Come on," Ryo helped him to his feet. "Go on to bed." Rain nodded hugging Ryo.

"You smell," Rain sniffled with a laugh shutting his door softly behind him. Chagrined Ryo headed into the shower where Dee was waiting for him.

Break

"Persistent creature... What do you want?" Vlad asked materializing at the side of the tall creature that hid in the shadows awaiting him. "The sun will be here shortly. What is so important that you had to risk your life for?"

"I need your help," Angelus said looking up at Vlad. "I know you are strong, you survived a duel with the best damn slayer I have ever met."

"That remains to be seen as far as the best. I have met my fair share of them," Vlad smirked walking. He knew Angelus would follow after him.

Angelus paused sure that the man before him was a noble of the old realm and not a petulant child. Angelus shook his head, of all the Slayers he had met, only one deserved the title of best as far as he was concerned. "Anyway, there is a prophecy that I have come across and I know she would not wish to see me, so I was hoping that you could help her."

"Prophecy?" Vlad asked losing interest with the young creature he almost did not dare call vampire.

"Something ancient from your home is going to kill her. I need your help..." Angelus paused. "I need you to save Buffy."  
Powdered Sugre 59

Christmas Spectacular Part 1:

Frailty

(Darned late, but I hope you enjoy it)

"Are the stars out tonight? I don't know if it's cloudy or bright. Cause I only have eyes for you..." Jhaymes leaned back in the bubble bath, George wrapped secure in his arms. George sighed his heart beating with a frantic pace.

"Why'd you stop singing?"Jhaymes pressed a kiss to the nape of George's neck.

"I was just thinking..." George sighed as Jhaymes lips lingered. "One year, around Christmas... Jon gave me the most beautiful pair of opal and diamond earrings, said they matched my eyes." Jhaymes swallowed hard trying not to feel the burning rage that the very mention of George's former lover inspired in him. "Not that I would have noticed. Both of them were black at the time." George stood from the water allowing the drops from his body to fall around Jhaymes where he sat. "Well, are you coming?" George asked taking the pin from his hair and letting it fall. Wet tendrils fell around his shoulders, down to the small of his back. "I've got rehearsal in a few hours." George stepped from the tub. He stood for only a moment then felt a warm towel wrap around him. Along with two powerful arms.

"Wanna heat the bed for those few hours?" Jhaymes asked with a grin. George looked over his shoulder at Jhaymes, dropped the towel and walked to the bedroom glorious in his nudity. Jhaymes melted, then dashed after him.

Break

"Hey!" Peter stopped when he felt a hand near him. "I know, don't touch right?" The man with the camera laughed a little. "Just stand here and let me get a few pics okay... Thanks Rain you are so awesome..."

"Oh I'm not..." Peter began but was cut off as the man backed up a few paces and began to snap away with his camera while Peter tried to hide behind the racks of clothing he had been perusing.

"Hey man, what are you doing?"Another reporter came up.

"Look I'm not Rain..." Peter laughed a bit.

"Yeah... this kids not even pretty enough to be Rain. Amateur," The other reporter laughed, apologized to Peter then hurried off. Peter stood there for a moment then he gazed at his reflection in the mirror of the store. What did they know? Rain never even shopped here. He was taller than Rain. Peter stood up straighter. A bit broader, can't tell with the clothes Rain wore though Peter thought to himself. His face was definitely more masculine than Rain.

Peter gasped at the hands the circled his waist from behind. "Admiring the beauty that is?" Erick laughed nipping a kiss before Peter could shove him away. "Your parents in town?" Erick asked. It was the only time when Peter was on edge about being seen with him.

"No," Peter shook his head. "I just don't want rumors in the papers about Rain making out with a boy. I guess I kind of resemble him today. Even though I'm not as pretty." Peter pouted the remark smarting more than he had thought. "You know..." Peter turned back to the mirror and lifted his hair a few inches off his shoulder. "I was thinking of getting a haircut." Peter nodded looking at his eyes a pale reflection of Rain's. It was almost like looking at the other boy through a miasma. "And going blond, no... Maybe red."

"Red?" Erick looked at Peter. With his pale skin he would be stunning.

"You prefer black?" Peter asked wondering if he deviated from his nearly Rain look a like attributes would Erick still find him attractive? Erick recognized the warning in Peter's frown.

"I prefer you," Erick asserted. "Do what you want. As long as it's only you, I don't care." Peter smiled then headed out of the store. There was a salon in the mall. "Red," Erick sighed following after.

Break

Ryo sighed rolling over and falling into Dee. "Oh, hey baby," Dee laughed a bit wrapping his arms around Ryo. "I love when we have Saturdays off," Dee grinned dragging his hand down Ryo's still nude form.

"Took a shower last night and we still smell," Ryo laughed a bit.

"Last night we smelled like alley and BO and dead people. Today we smell like a night of damn hot sex," Dee kissed Ryo. His lips lingered and Ryo sank into the mattress shocked that it felt as if the bed was on the floor.

"Dee?" Ryo sat up looking around in horror. "What happened to the bed?"

"You don't remember?" Dee asked laughing as he surveyed the rumpled sheets tangled around their limbs. Their bed lay at an odd angle wood leaning against the wall. "We were on the third, no fourth, anyway, you passed out soon after."

"After what?" Ryo looked around vaguely recalling being on his knees with Dee behind him. He heard the crack, recalled the shift and thud as the frame broke and their bed gave way. Dee knew the instant Ryo remembered everything as his face, all the way down to his chest, flamed. "And we just kept going," Ryo gasped thinking back on his need for Dee. It had been sheer madness. It had been wonderful. I had better get a shower and get breakfast ready. The boys'll be up soon." Ryo dashed from the bed leaving Dee with a wonderful view of his smooth, pale bottom. Dee licked his lips tempted to head after him but knew that if he did breakfast would be late.

He slid from the destroyed bed and stretched before dropping to the floor and beginning his push ups. He heard the shower going and Ryo singing along with the radio that sat on the stool on the floor. Dee kept working even when he heard Angelina begin to cry. He knew Alicia would be at her side in an instant. The shower shut off and he could smell Ryo before he saw him standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping on sleek shoulders. Ryo stood for a moment admiring the muscles that rippled down Dee's back and arms as he lifted up, then down, up, then down.

"Keep that up and you'll be leaned over the dresser," Ryo gasped his eyes colliding with Dee's bright green ones that flashed with heady lust and passionate love; a potent combination. "Our baby is up. You get dressed and help Alicia while I get a shower. Then I will set up the kitchen for you. What are we having?"

"Last night I thawed and sliced some steaks, we'll have it with eggs and hashed browns. Oh and slice the bread I baked and I'll toast it." Ryo said rummaging through a drawer for a pair of his silk boxers. Ryo stilled at the hands that circled his waist. He stood up and Dee kissed the back of his neck. Ryo turned his head and the sun glanced across his skin Dee's eyes could not tear themselves away. He pressed a sweet kiss on Ryo's soft lips. "Go on now..." Ryo pulled a pair of shorts and slide them on before he dropped the towel.

"Why so modest?" Dee joked at the the doorway of the bathroom.

"If I dropped the towel first, we really would not be getting breakfast," Ryo laughed pulling on a tee. "I know you." Dee was laughing as he shut the door. He walked down the hall and tapped on Alicia's bedroom door. She bid him to enter and he saw her sitting in the rocking chair. Angelina, swaddled in her little satin nursing blankets drank readily her tiny fist kneading the milk swollen breast. "Do you need anything?" Ryo asked. Alicia shook her head. "I'll come carry her down when for you when breakfast is ready." Ryo walked forward and trailed his hands over the soft hair attached to the baby's sweet head. Alicia smiled and sent him off to the kitchen. Dee was still in the shower, so Ryo began to get the breakfast ready. He was bent over in the fridge when Dee slid behind him smelling of soap and heat. Ryo stood in his arms for a moment reveling in the embrace.

"I have rehearsal today," Rain announced when he walked into the kitchen and it seemed as if his parents would vanish into their bedroom for the day.

"And I have training." Bikky said. "Laton wants to work me a little extra hard today. He say's I have been lazy lately."

"You." Dee raised his brows thinking of the horrid mess in the teens room. "Lazy!" Dee shook his head. "Will wonders never cease?"

"I suppose, I mean," Bikky shrugged then a bright smile passed his face. Dee was afraid. "So uh...You broke your bed, huh?"

"What were you doing in our room?" Ryo asked stirring the eggs with renewed fervor. As he stirred he thought of calling in an Arcadian carpenter to repair their bed frame while they were away. A new mattress set could be ordered and delivered over the internet.

"I left my sketchpad in there. Remember?" Bikky held in the most of his laughter that he could. "When you posed for me while reading to Lyo," Bikky flipped through showing the little boy the picture of himself sitting on Ryo's lap while Ryo showed him a picture in a book.

"I don't even want to know how?" Rain laughed then shook his head at the ringing doorbell. "Big breakfast." He said as he headed for the door. " I'll bet that's Erick and Terry. They can smell your cooking all the way from their house." Ryo laughed then went back to cooking. "You should have bet me," Rain laughed to Bikky as he opened the door then gasped. Erick and Terry were there, but they had Peter with them. Rain tried not to stare at Peter's shorter locks and it's new auburn tinting. In fact, Peter's entire head was deep auburn. His hair no longer went to the middle of his back, it now barely went past his shoulders. Rain caught himself staring and shook his head to clear it. "Oh, hey guys. You're all out a bit early."

"Ryo's cooking isn't he?" Erick said looking at Terry. "I think my brother's stomach is psychic." Ryo laughed hearing the comment. Peter laughed, swung his hair and bounced past Rain.

"Ooh...Kay," Rain shut the door raised his brows at Bikky then went back to his kitchen duties. Lyo began to sing along with his Saturday morning cartoons. The sound was a pleasant backdrop to the humming Ryo did and the sounds of the pots and pans and stirring.

"You're welcome to join us, there is more than enough." Ryo ignored Rain's frown and swatted his backside. "Go on, set the table. You will have to settle for two steaks instead of four."

"You can eat four steaks at breakfast?" Terry stared agog at the slender boy next to him. "If I ate that much, I would be set for the day, but I have seen you tear through lunch and dinner. What kind of metabolism do you have?"

"My brother's like a cow," Bikky stated with a laugh. "He has more than one stomach."

"Shut up Bikky," Rain grumbled. He headed into the kitchen to grab the extra place settings. Ryo was humming as he flipped the meat in the pan. Dee hummed along while toasting the bread. Rain stood for a moment holding the heavy glass plates watching as his parents worked around each other. All the while the radio played in the background, sunshine streaming into the large windows. Dee bumped into Ryo causing him to laugh.

"The one that hits the floor, is the one that you eat," Ryo threatened.

"Not worried about it," Ryo gasped as Dee bumped him again. "You keep the place spotless." Rain shook his head leaving them alone. His life was filled with a kind of peace that had eluded him. Even before his mother died. He would go to class, do his homework his choir and acting, but then what? Rain recalled spending his days with his mother, happy, but restless. He missed her. Rain wished she could see him now. See the man, the knight he was becoming. The strength and abilities he possessed. He wished his mother could wrap her arms around him and tell him how proud she was of him. But his mother was not here. Rain sighed gasping when Bikky's hand clapped on his shoulder.

"What's up?"Bikky asked his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked setting the dishes on the table.

"Look," Bikky inclined his head to the living room where the curtains were dancing as if a full scale wind were coursing through the house. Looking through the window showed that the trees were calm. "Mild for December out there, but you should probably cut that out before they notice." Rain inhaled, the curtains fluttered to the wall and lay flat. Terry and Erick sat on the couch watching cartoons with Lyo while Peter stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Ryo and Dee prepare to get breakfast on the table. He stood with such a wistful look on his face that Ryo paused feeling his eyes on him.

"Something on your mind?" Ryo asked handing him a jar to fresh orange juice. Peter frowned looking at the chiseled glass in his hand. Was nothing store bought here? Did Ryo truly cook and prepare all of this? "You can tell me," Ryo assured Peter when he just stood staring at him.

"Erick, came out to his mom last weekend," Peter confessed sitting the juice on the table and following Ryo back into the kitchen where Dee was placing the piping hot steaks on a plate to be carried out next. "I want to tell my parents too, but..."

"Yes?" Ryo prompted as Peter stood and shifted from foot to foot.

"My dad won't be pleased," Peter sighed taking the stack of glasses. That Rain had come back for. Rain shrugged to see the other boy taking his chore of setting the table and took the silverware instead. "In fact, I think I don't want to tell him. How did you come out to your parents?"

Ryo sighed as he placed the eggs and toast on the table while Rain placed the silverware. "I didn't." Ryo shook his head. "Both of my parents died when I was...younger," Ryo frowned forgetting how old he was. "Eighteen?" He said then shook his head. "By the time I started sleeping with Dee, it was more about my heart than desire." Ryo tried not to wince at the memory of Dee's first entry into his body and the second. It had taken at least four times until Ryo could accept him with little to no pain. "When I told my aunt and uncle, they were surprised, a little disappointed, but after meeting and having dinner with Dee they got around to loving him. Bikky helped, though he'll never admit it." Ryo laughed shaking his head. "Just explain to your parents how you feel. It's your life and you have a right to live it however you see fit." Ryo sat the last item on the table and looked up smiling as Alicia came down the stairs carrying her soft little pink bundle. "Good things may happen in the end."

"Wow!" Terry gaped. Alicia was stunning in a gold and white ensemble of ankle length skirts and bell sleeved top. Jewels decorated the ribbon tied to her hair.

"The grand duchess and dowager princess of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia," Bikky announced blowing kisses to his young sister held in Alicia's arms. "The Lady Alicia, and this little sweetheart," Bikky peeled her blanket back so that he could kiss her forehead. "Is a peach. We don't know what happed to the baby, but Alicia gave birth to a peach."

"She does look kind of pink," Terry laughed looking down at the baby. "But cute."

"Look at mom, then look at dads...dad," Rain caught the stumble as Terry gazed at Alicia then Ryo then Dee. "Of course she's cute. Let's eat," Rain hurried to the table taking his seat. Bikky laughed as Ryo shooed Lyo to the table as well. Peter sighed. He would give just about anything for his own family to gather around for a meal like this.

Break

Angel stood in the far corner of the hotel room far away from the light of the sun that streamed in all around the lushly appointed suite. He waited while a creature in all white sat in the sun sipping from a cup of what could only be blood. What manner of vampire was she, this Heaven, to sit so openly in the rays of the sun? The room seemed to dim and Angel wondered if a cloud had blotted out the sun and he realized that there was a mist in the room that solidified into Vlad. The great leader walked over to the sun basked table to take the goblet from Heaven. She bowed in acquiesce to him flushing as he drank deep from her meal. "I have done as you requested highness," Heaven announced getting to her feet with a swish of her fine white ensemble. "The creature has been watched throughout the night and the whole of today."

"You have my thanks," Vlad spoke to her. "I will repay you one day, daughter of Phinnea." Heaven gasped at her father's name. She had not seen him in forty years, he had slept so long. "I can feel it, he is proud of you." Heaven nodded blushing that one so powerful would speak to her thus. With Lady Aurora it was expected and reciprocated, they were practically kin. Her father, Phinnea, and lady Aurora shared the same sire, the great and powerful Maris. "You," Vlad summoned Angel forth, but he could only go so far as the nearest shade. Vlad sighed waving a hand shutting the curtains with a snap. Angel stared that Vlad had not laid a single hand on the lush drapes. "I have spoken with the powers that be," Vlad smirked. "A police girl bearing my scent will come for you here at nightfall. You will be allowed to set foot on Arcadia. If your conduct in any way harms a single hair on a caterpillar I will not hesitate to end you." Angel nodded reaching to shake Vlad's hand only to pass right through it. With a moment of deep red mist, he turned into ink black moths leaving he room.

"What the hell is he?" Angel asked Heaven who was still staring after him.

"Truly," Heaven paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Do you want to you know?" In that moment, Angel decided that he did not.

Break

Bikky fell back onto the soft snow of the practice yard wincing as his bottom was abused yet again. His muscles complained of the massive amounts of abuse, and yet he could not release the sword in his hand. Laton probably would really kill him then. "Get up! You're alright. I did not hurt you." The tone was brusque, nothing Bikky wasn't used to. Bikky could see the air mist from his mouth in vaporous steam. Hard to believe he had left sunny California less than three hours ago as he sttod nearly knee deep in snow facing the great dragon king. He grinned, he could take it. He could take anything that Laton could give. Laton grew proud as Bikky got to his feet. Damned if he would allow Bikky to see it though. He knew the connections of the heavy swords were starting to weigh on his squire. But Bikky would not give up and announce defeat. It was that same determination that made a smaller young man go up against him, king of the fire dragon's with nothing more than a butter knife in defense of his parents.

"Come on you old coot," Bikky wiped the sweat from his brow and pointed his sword at Laton. "I'll get you one of these days. Teach me how." Laton laughed then raised his sword and attacked.

"You have to look inside and find the calm." Rain heard the words in his head as Prince Angel's footsteps echoed in the airy chamber that Zarro sometimes napped in. It was right next to the Queen's garden with various shades of light and dark blue over white. Large windows opened onto a paved veranda that lead into the once lush foliage that lay buried under the piles of ice and snow. With a good wind to shift the drapes it was almost like walking amidst clouds. Prince Angel found this room to be more serene than any he had come across in the palace. "There is a well of ripe peace inside of you. Find it."

Rain tried. If there was peace, he could sense little evidence of it. It had all seemed so silly to him. He was cured, wasn't he? What of the hours he had spent with the therapist? Both at the hospital, then with high princess Andromache and Prince Angel; wasn't that enough? Rain shook his head to clear it. Why had the nightmares returned? Rain flinched shoving away when Angel placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at the serene blond and forced a smile. It was not a good thing to let the prince know that all his hard work was for nothing. Or at least temporary. It was not his fault though, something must still lay within Rain. Everyone had done their best to help him. What was wrong with him?

"Rain," Angel actually spoke his voice soft in the large chamber making sure that no one but Rain could hear him.

"I'm alright," Rain stalked off into the garden. His footsteps leading through the snow thick with the heavy intent of his stomping. "Can we continue this another time?" Angel stood still as the words swirled around him. A message on an emerald wind full of the powdery ice that swirled outside. Rain shivered a bit to have stormed out without his coat and decided to exhale warming the air around him. Keeping that in mind, he continued on his way.

"The wind rider does not sleep," Wyld Wynd entered through a window and stood far from the now troubled prince Angel. "I have seen him wake sweating and holding his head. Sometimes he is even violently ill. Ryo notices, but does not know how to speak to him."

"Honorable Thunderbird," Angel inclined his head using his inner voice to communicate rather than speak aloud. "If you can help him..." The words halted as Wyld Wynd shook his head.

"This is a heart and soul issue that he will work out. He will speak to the right person when he chooses to do so. This time it is not you..." Angel wanted to ask more, but a brilliant plumed bird of crimson, gold and green spread it's wings and left the chamber.

Rain passed columns of snow and ice, mountains of the pristine substance in beautiful arcs blown about by the careless hand of the wind. He stalked on seeing none of them. He searched inward. There was peace. He had found it. He knew it existed inside of him. He had touched it, tasted it, held it close. Peace. Rain shook his head blinded by the tears that stung his eyes. He had thought he was cured. What was wrong with him? Why would he dwell on such a sick parody of humanity? That... That fiend that took his honor and his mother and three other lives besides. Vlad said he was innocent, pure. He was wrong. How could such a powerful being misread him so completely even after tasting his blood. He had commented on it. 'sodomized'? Rain huffed. It was too gentle a word for what had been done to him. Was that it? Was that the cause? Had Vlad's words brought it all back? The trigger? But no. Rain shook his head again the trees churning in his wake at the gales that shook their boughs causing to snow to drift down from them. No, he was cured. Rain huffed in air as he continued on heading towards George and Jhaymes home behind the Palace.

The large abode stood open and Rain walked inside. He checked the lower levels finding the house empty. He walked upstairs calling softly. Nari looked up from his grinding of one of Jhaymes swords on a stone. "Nari, hi," Rain nodded to the young Pegasus who had begged Jhaymes to squire him. He found it odd that a equine would be in the care of a bird type warrior, but the two seemed to be doing well together. "Have you seen George about?"

"Yes," Nari bowed slightly to the young dragon prince. "He and master Jhaymes are walking in he garden out back. The passed beyond the fountain about half an hour ago. Master Jhaymes is leaving on a mission in a few hours."

"Oh, okay," Rain nodded turning out to the garden. "Thanks Nari," Nari waved him away going back to his sword sharpening. Rain calmed as he thought of spending time with George. His friend. Yes, George had become a great friend to him. As Rain walked he noted that he was no longer warming the air around himself. It was almost like spring here. He inhaled and knew that the heat was coming from Jhaymes. Rain slowed when he saw Jhaymes sitting back on one of the low benches. It was carved porcelain. From what Rain knew, Jhaymes had carved the spectacular furniture himself. Buds and blossoms decorated the seating, each petal made with patience and love. Jhaymes sighed catching his breath and Rain frowned. Where was George? "Jhaymes," Rain called out causing the phoenix to gasp and turn in his direction. Jhaymes' faced flushed as looked around then back at his lap. "Where's Georgie? Nari said you guys were over here." Rain waited as Jhaymes said nothing but stared at him in horror. After a moment, George appeared. He was getting to his feet seeming to have been kneeling between Jhaymes spread legs.

"Rain, uh," George wiped his mouth. "Did you need something?" George stepped forward, Rain backed away.

"I'm sorry, I should have known..." Rain shook his head hurrying away. "Nari said Jhaymes was leaving soon." Rain turned fleeing the sight of George's disheveled clothes and red, swollen lips. Stupid! How could he be so stupid. The tees churned, tossed by the capricious wind generated by the agitated young man. He knew that by now, Lyo would be with young Nicklaus and their tutors reciting the Arcadian alphabet. Ryo and Dee were both in a meeting with the other knights. Probably the meeting that had decided that Jhaymes would be leaving. Rain wondered where Jhaymes was going but dared not go back and ask.

Vlad felt the wind stir and looked out of the window of the Arcadian war tower. Looking out, he saw the slim figure that walked amongst the trees. A small spot of black leather surrounded by swirling snow. The trees rustled, their branches stripped of winter's coverings, their leaves thrown about in fury. Vlad sighed. It was close now, so close. And it would be magnificent. Vlad blinked, his attention going back to the meeting. Faith smirked as Angel entered the room. He paused seeing her and growled. "Caterpillar," Vlad said with an enigmatic leer baring his fangs at Angel.

"When I find something so fragile," Angel vowed his face changing from brooding handsomeness to grotesque deformation. "I will treat it with the delicacy it deserves. That is a rogue slayer." Angel pointed at Faith.

"That... She," Angel paused at the calm voice that entered. There was amusement in the gentle correction. He turned and his senses were assailed with the scent of fresh cut flowers and the sight of lavender edged in white lace. "She is soon to be a knight of our realm and is a most skilled guard." Andromache grinned as she swept into the room her skirts swirling around her long legs. "Many times she has protected me."

"Who are you?" Angel growled wondering if he had done the right thing coming to this strange kingdom for help.

Vlad stood to his feet with deliberate movements. "That is her highness Andromache. The high princess of this strange kingdom." Vlad introduced causing Angel to frown. Had the ancient read his mind. "Tell me," Vlad said with his arms folded he moved aside for high princes Nestoir and Daphnus to enter the room. "Where is the gem of Amara? It is supposed to make you impervious to stakes, the sun, holy water. But you avoided the sun."

"I gave it to another, who was currently watching out for Buffy," Angel confessed. It had been a terrible burden, giving the ring to Spike. But he had no choice. Buffy needed his help during the day. Faith got to her feet to give Andromache her chair. Faith stood behind it her hand on the hilt of the sword that Nestoir had given her.

"Faith, darling," Andy giggled. "With all of us in the room, I doubt you need to be so tense. Have a cup of juice."

"I don't trust him," Faith glowered at Angel. "You don't know the kind of monster he can be."

"You're one to talk!" Angel thundered taking a step forward. "So Faith, how many people have you killed?"

"I could ask you the same." Faith smirked again. "What about Miss Calendar? I heard you snapped her neck and left her laying in Giles bed. Bet the suit thought that was funny; finding his girlfriend like that and all."

"I was a different man then," Angel asserted when Andy offered a horrified look.

"A man?" Vlad raised a thick brow. "I would hardly dare call you a vampire. Your breed is closer to the demonic race than to vampires. A strange mixture of the two in fact."

"What do you care what I am?" Angel simmered down returning his face to normal. "Buffy is like you. One of the good guys."

"Our resources are already stretched too thin," Daphnus spoke his voice soft. Angel gasped realizing the beauty before him was a man. "We have troops in Jerusalem, Ireland, Africa, Chicago, New York, basically every port of human occupation is under attack by demonic presences. We do understand that part of the reason our abilities to have just two agents on the Hellmouth is due to Buffy's diligence. But it would hinder us to send any of our High Royale there. They are needed elsewhere."

"So you're just going to sit here in your palace and let her get killed!" Angel thundered at the group. "I thought you were holy warriors! I thought you helped people!"

"It is rude to interrupt," Daphnus' lips turned down making him just a beautiful as he was before he frowned. "If you had bothered to wait for me to finish I would have told you that within this very day one of our knights is leaving for the hellmouth with the express purpose of bringing your slayer here. We will investigate this issue further and she will be under the guard of our knights and the powerful protection of our high king Zarro."

"You should have let me tell him our decision," Leon laughed shaking his head. "You just used too many words and he got bored."

"A few hours?" Angel glowered taking his seat again. "Why not now?"

"The knight is wed," Zarro stepped into the tower a diminutive form where he stood next to Vlad. Vlad gazed down at the king swathed in airy white garments and as always bare feet. "I gave him time to speak to Georgie, the youngest dragon prince, and explain why he would be gone. All missions have some adverse possibilities. Especially one on the hellmouth. He has a right to make love before he leaves."

"The knight," Angel began. "He... Is making love to someone named Georgina?" Angel raised a brow.

"No, that is not the name his mother gave him," Zarro answered with a vague look. Before Angel could say any more. The high king crouched causing a great wind to circle the room. Angel stepped back at the massive white beast that stood on all fours looking him directly in the eye. "But I think the title of female would be an insult to the adopted grandchild of the great dragon king. Am I right my friend?" Angel gasped as a glorious scaled red dragon back-winged into the large room landing with a crystallized thud on the marble floor his talons clinking loudly in the shock. If Angel could have formed words he would have apologized for insulting the person he had never met. Feeling cramped so close to Zarro's full size, Laton shifted down to his human form.

"If you are granted the presence of the Dumpling, you will bow before him as due royalty," Laton spoke no more. He turned to Zarro and inclined his head in formal greeting. "You called for me?"

"Yes," Zarro lay down and proceeded to clean between the massive digits on his right paw. "I thought you and I could take a walk later."

"Oh?" Laton raised his brows his grin quite terrifying. "Is that so old friend?" Zarro did not answer but paid close attention to licking his paw. Angel stared between the two thinking them all mad.

Break

"Come on," Erick pressed kisses along Peter's neck. "We don't have school tomorrow." Peter's face flushed. Erick dropped his hand to Peter's leg. "Come on," Erick whispered going over to Peter's bed. "I like doing it here. Your beds so big." Erick bounced around on the full sized bed. They had so much more room than doing it in his little twin bed. Peter rolled his eyes getting to his feet. "I love the hair by the way."

"Oh?" Peter tossed his newly shortened locks. He climbed onto the bed. "Do you?" Peter leaned in kissing Erick. Erick sighed drowning in the softness of his young lover. "Erick, I love you," Peter confessed falling into his arms.

"Yeah?" Erick smiled pulling Peter's shirt from his body. "I love you too." Peter smiled holding Erick close as he was pulled from his clothes. He had to tell his parents. Somehow. Erick had told his mom, so now he would tell them. He could do it. His father would just have to accept the fact that his son was gay.

Break

Julie wandered into her bedroom with a sigh. It was the sigh she always had when she saw the large poster of Rain hanging up in her room. Most girls had posters of Rain in their rooms. Most of them dreamed of having him all to themselves and kissing his lips. Only Julie had that privilege. She loved him so. His kisses were so soft and sweet. Gentle and loving. She knew he loved her too. He had said so and he showed it in small ways. He held her hand in public. He was careful of her arms. Sometimes she caught him gazing at them, making sure that none of the scars were fresh.

Thinking of the scars, Julie frowned. She stared at the marks on her arms. Ugly marks. From an ugly past. She could never let Rain know why she did it. He was so sweet, he would surely never understand. "Oh, Rain," Julie sighed holding tight to the jacket he had let her wear home from school on Friday. She looked down at her scars again and thought she heard the knob on her door click. She looked up and saw it, first the sleeve, then the whole arm. Julie shook her head as her oldest brother entered the room. "No...No..." She dropped to the floor. "No, don't make me uglier. Don't make me uglier. Rain won't love me if he see's..." Julie wept looking up she saw that she was still alone in her room. Julie hiccuped going to the bathroom to wash her face. She saw them gleaming in the cabinet. For so long the scissors, razors and even kitchen knives had been carefully guarded. It was a testimony to her healing that they were even there now. Julie reached out with a trembling hand to caress the shiny metal objects.

Rain. He popped into her mind and she pulled her hand back. No more cutting. No more. Julie blinked the tears from her eyes and sat on the floor. Ryan heard the bath running and sighed, his sister had been terribly moody lately. He wondered how things were going with her and Rain. He would have to talk to Bikky and find out.

Break

Jason and Lorrie Carmichael entered the house. He stepped past the staid butler with a smile. "Hello Anders, is Peter home?"

"Your son is upstairs in his room." The Butler announced. "Would you like me to rouse him?"

"Is he in bed this early?" Lorrie asked concerned for her son. "Is he ill?"

"No ma'am," The butler shook his head. "He was having a friend from school over. Would you like me to have him come down?"

"No, I want to surprise him. We weren't supposed to be home until next week. We brought him a surprise too." Jason grinned at his wife.

"You go ahead darling," Lorrie hurried off. "I have to relieve myself." Jason mounted the stairs to his son's room. He reached the door and opened it with a frown. The lights were off. Was he in bed this early. He heard a moan that sounded like his son's voice and flushed intending to leave quietly he grinned. A friend from school huh. He hoped she was pretty. His son had always been a loner and he was glad to know that he had a girlfriend.

"Oh...Peter..."Jason paused at the voice. That was not his son. Then who!?

"What the hell?"Jason grumbled slapping the lights on. Jason stared in horror at the two boys that sat up in bed. Both of them were naked, in fact, the dark haired boy was wearing a condom as if...As if... Jason stared in horror at his son.

"Dad,"Peter pulled the sheet up to his chin. "What are you doing home?"

"Don't you dare ask me questions!" Jason yelled. "What the hell are you doing in bed with this boy?"

"I meant to tell you dad, but..." Peter hung his head, his face red. "There was never a good time, you were never here long enough to talk to..."

"So you're saying it's my fault?"Jason demanded. He leaned in and the back of his hand struck Peter hard across the face. Erick jumped up from putting his pants on and rushed to Peter's side where he had fallen over on the bed. "Cause I wasn't here?" Jason lashed out again, this time taking Erick on the side of his head for he had moved to protect Peter from any more blows. "You!" He turned on Erick kicking out at him. "You damned fag! Get out of my house." Erick gasped as he felt hands on him. He looked up to see the butler and two men he knew to be gardeners on the large plot of land that belonged to the Carmichael family. They dragged him out and he could hear Peter crying out as his father began to hit him. "You'll be a man damn it. A man!" Jason yelled. Erick heard Peter scream as he was dragged out into the night. Rain fell around him and the sky thundered and raged above him.

"Wait!" Erick called to the gardeners. "Wait. He needs help. Peter needs help. That man is beating him!" The gardeners looked at him sadly before they turned away. No... Erick got to his feet. He had to do something. He had to get help. There was only one place he knew to go where he could get help. Erick wiped the rain off his face as more fell. He was halfway to Ryo and Dee's house when he realized he was not wearing a shirt or shoes.  
Powdered Sugre 60

Christmas Spectacular Part 2: Pieces of Me...

"Will you cut it out!" Ryo laughed as they piled out of the family vehicle. "It's raining, I could drop Lyo."

"No you won't," Dee said with pride in his voice. Ryo sighed as Rain got out of the car. Wind surrounded him keeping the downpour from falling on his head. "He's been quiet like that for a while now."

"He's moody, like when he first got here," Bikky complained. "But now he is not so fragile, it is more angry. And self directed." His insight had ceased to amaze his parents and looked to where Rain used his keys to unlock the door. Slyphe met him inside perturbed as her human patted her head and vanished into his room. "You get him in his PJ's," Dee offered dropping his coat surprised that Rain had kept the water from his family even when he was so obviously distracted. "I know," Bikky scratched Cujo's ear. "That most people would see him and think he is acting like a typical teenager. Mood swings, withdrawing from family, but they don't know Rain."

"He'll be okay," Dee patted Bikky's shoulder. "You are just more mature than most teens your age. You have seen more."

"I just know what's what," Bikky yawned. "Gonna take a bath. I think Laton may have broken something." Bikky stretched then headed up the stairs.

"I know something I wanna break..." Dee leered at Ryo. "In that is. Break in." Ryo flushed at the thought of using their bed.

"Try not to break this one," Bikky chuckled. Ryo ducked his head and hurried up the stairs carrying the still sleeping Lyo. Dee smirked at Bikky and winked. He was just turning out the light when the pounding began on their door. Alicia poked her head out.

"Keep it down. I just got Angie to sleep," She cautioned from the top of the stairs.

"It's not us," Dee went to the door. He stepped back as a sopping wet mess fell into their home sobbing and babbling all the while trying to catch his breath.

"Help!" Erick gasped out collapsing against Dee. Dee looked down at the boy in his arms and saw that his feet were bleeding and he was chilled to the bone and shivering. "P...p... please...Help..." Erick tried again his chattering teeth making words nearly impossible. "Peter. Go help Peter."

Ryo emerged from Lyo's room to investigate the commotion and gasped as he saw Erick. Ryo tapped on Rain's door. When the teen poked his head out with his headphones on Ryo spoke to him with the hand signals that Prince Angel used. -towels and blankets downstairs fast- Rain nodded dropping his head gear and rushing to the linen closet without even asking Ryo why. Ryo smiled glad that his son had not changed so much.

"Erick?" Ryo knelt down by the couch where the distraught teenager had been placed. "Erick what's wrong?" Bikky had come to the top of the stairs and watched as Ryo got down on a level with Erick. He was confident that his dad would know what to do. Ryo would take care of it. He and Dee always did.

"We were... Peter and I," Erick paused when he was enveloped in a thick blanket by Rain. Dee returned from the bathroom with bandages and antiseptic. He began to work on Erick's feet ignoring the boy's winces of pain in favor of saving him from micro-organisms that could harm him. "We were in his room having sex..." Rain gasped then vanished into the kitchen. "Petey's dad came in and started to beat him. I tried to get him away, but he hit me and threw me out. But he was still hitting Peter. You have to help him. He's... He's beating him!" Ryo got to his feet and punched a few numbers on his cell.

"Rose," He said after a moment. "I know, sorry it's so late. I need a warrant for entry." Ryo spoke a few more moments before he went to the hall table. A few moments of searching the contents came up with a card. He sighed as he dialed the numbers. "Is this Miss Dent?" He waited a beat then continued. "I need you to meet at this address," Rain, Bikky and Erick listened as he gave the address that Erick supplied. "There is a child in danger." Ryo said no more but he reached for his umbrella.

"I'm driving," Dee offered shrugging into his coat. Erick stood as well. "You stay here," Dee tried to push the boy back to the couch but he shook his head.

"Please, I have to know he's okay," Erick limped.

"Then wear these," Bikky kicked out of his shoes. "No sense wasting all Dee's hard work." Ryo hesitated at the door. "We'll be fine."

"I've got it," Alicia nodded. "Go save the world." She smiled her hair falling about her in tousled waves. Ryo and Dee left the house with Erick charging out into the raging storm.

Break

It was a really quaint little town. Quiet streets, well lit in most public areas. Big schools. Nice schools really. Friendly people. Who would ever think it sat right on top of the hell mouth? Or rather, a hell mouth. The watchers council was really conceited in thinking that they had guard and control over the only one. Their Slayers were the only ones who could deal with the evil swarming the world. Jhaymes just shook his head. How many times had he thwarted the end of the world? And if he had, he could not even count the Royale. But every little bit helped. So sure, he would do his part to save this slayer. Even if only to see what all the fuss was about. Faith had warned him that this girl was good to the bone. Whatever that had meant.

A trash can came clattering out of an alley followed by a scream and a loud crash. Jhaymes dashed to the scene and saw a tiny blond plunging a stake into the heart of her attacker. "See, that's what I mean about shoddy craftsmanship. They just don't make vampires like they used to." She quipped with a laugh. "Oh," She said after a moment as a garbage can shifted. "Xander, are you alright?"

"Yeah," A tall man with dark hair got to his feet. "If I got all dead, I think Anya would resume her role as vengeance demon just so she could haunt my wandering soul." He joked as he rubbed his head.

"Well now," The blond laughed again. "We'll just have to make sure that you don't get all dead then."

"Excuse me," Jhaymes blocked the fist that came at him from the surprising strength of the tiny person in front of him. But he should not be surprised. He had gone a few rounds of training with Faith so he knew what these girls were capable of. Buffy gasped to be so easily tossed aside. "You're Buffy Summers right? Buffy, the Vampire slayer and other demonic thwarter. "

"Who are you?"Buffy asked with a frown keeping her stake handy.

"A knight here to collect you," Jhaymes yawned.

"Collect me?" Buffy backed up. In that one moment of movement she saw more into his skills than any one watching. She was not looking forward to defending herself against him.

"Buffy!" Several running feet caused Jhaymes to turn to greet the newcomers into the alley. "he got away," A small red head frowned. "And I used the spell of darmar to hold him too."

"I'm sure it was a great darmar Wil," Xander consoled his friend.

"Who are you?" Giles asked seeing the tall stranger with fluffy hair staring at them all with a kind of bored impatience that had him rolling his eyes and checking his watch.

"I am Jhaymes a knight of the Arcadian realm. Do you know someone named Angelus?" Jhaymes sighed wishing he were pressed between George's spread legs.

"Angel?"Buffy gasped as she gazed at Jhaymes. "How do you know Angel?"

"He came to us asking for help." Jhaymes answered with a sigh. Zarro sure had a funny way of expediting him to completing his mission. Give him an hours time limit with George then send him off to Sunnydale. All the way here he had envisioned creamy skin and soft sighs. Skilled hands and moist lips. "Look, I'm only carrying one," Jhaymes explained blinking his eyes as that last trick George had done with his tongue rendered him shocked and aroused. "If you guys are so concerned, you can go to the consulate in LA. From there they will take you to Arcadia. I'm taking Buffy tonight."

"The hell you are," Giles stood in front of Buffy pulling up a wicked looking crossbow.

"Shoot that at me and I will not be responsible for your condition," Jhaymes frowned putting his hands on his hips he glared at Giles. "Look, peace." Jhaymes realized the stalemate and held his hands up. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Angel did send him," Buffy sighed turning to exit the alley. "We should talk to him and find out what's going on."

Jhaymes nodded his assent and saw a fanged creature standing in the mouth of the alley way along with several equally fanged friends. "Oh and for the record," Jhaymes puffed his cheeks and molten green flames cleared the area. He walked through the smoke and burning ash as if he did not see them. "No two-bit, half-assed vampire sent me anywhere. He would never dare. I come on orders of the High king of Arcadia." Buffy stood back as he stomped off. Jhaymes paused and looked back. "Where are we going?"

"My house," Buffy pointed then lead the way.

Break

Chihaya stood in the grand windows that took up over half of the sitting room of the large beach house. He watched as the storm churned the sea. The waves crashed upon the beach with a fury that only nature could produce. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and leaned back against Kagetsuya. "What are thinking?" It was a simple question. One that Kagetsuya often asked. For he was sure that he could never understand the complexities of his small lover's mind. He was not a fighter. He had no skills whatsoever in defense and yet the fact never stopped Chihaya from trying. Which lead to Kagetsuya having to heal him. Chihaya could not cook. His food often came out burned or undercooked or just plain foul tasting. But he loved to eat. Chihaya loved. He cared about people more than Kagetsuya ever thought they deserved.

"Look at the storm," Chihaya said simply. "It's beautiful." Kagetsuya smiled at such a simple answer and lifted one of the fat braids that were hanging among the loose tendrils of Chihaya's long hair. He was secretly glad that his partner had decided to wear his hair longer, even though he complained that it made him look too young. Several times he had been given nasty looks by patrons who thought he was sleeping with a minor. "I'm ready for bed, but I'm not sleepy." Chihaya giggled a little and pushed away from Kagetsuya's arms.

Kagetsuya said a silent thank you to Ryo and Count D. To Leon and Dee for all their advice and help. Before they spoke with Chihaya and himself, sex was a way for Kagetsuya to find pleasure and release, though there was little of either. Chihaya endured the painful penetration and thrusting out of his love for Kagetsuya even though he found no pleasure of his own. Now, Kagetsuya grinned as he got a good look at the wide smile on Chihaya's face. Now, he more than enjoyed it. Kagetsuya chased his little lover up the stairs and pounced him to the bed as soon they reached the room. Their laughter rang out soon to be vanished in sucking kisses that left no room for anything more than love.

Break

Ryo dashed from the car as soon as Dee pulled to a stop. He saw Berkeley leaning against his car with two uniforms just as Marci Dent pulled up in her social services van. "What's this about MaClean?" Berkeley asked as Erick ran to the massive wrought iron gate and began to push buttons. His borrowed shirt from Dee hung about him in wet folds as the storm raged around them. Claps of thunder drowned out any sound the night security made forcing the man to leave the sanctuary of his booth to meet the young boy and the group of men surrounding him.

Marci exited her car and headed over to Ryo. "I suppose you have a good reason for calling me out into this storm." She made her words a warning.

"A damn good reason," Dee answered for Ryo had hurried away to speak with the security who was explaining that Erick was now banned from the property at the order of Mr. Carmichael.

"We have reason to believe that there is a minor in danger," Ryo forced his voice to remain calm as the urge to rip and tear clawed through him. He felt an odd sensation at his back. A terrifying reminder to remain cool. "The commissioner is also here and we have a warrant for a search. Let us through or your job won't be all you lose." Dee looked over and grinned. He loved when his baby got tough.

Dee turned back to Marci. "Your job is to secure the minor. Our hands our tied."

"But you're the police," Erick said as the security guard punched the code that had the well oiled gates sliding back. "You can help him. You have to take the case."

"Listen Erick," Ryo said turning the boy to face him. "I pray that this is a case that we can not take. That's why I called services. I am hoping that it is out of our hands and that there is nothing that we can do."

"So you are just going to let them take care of it. But you help people," Erick stared in shock at Ryo and Dee.

"If we can help with this case..." Ryo shook his head. "The only reason your father went to prison is because he assaulted an officer. Erick, Dee and I are homicide detectives. If this is our case..." Ryo shook his head. "Just pray it's not."

"H...Homicide," Erick sputtered. "That means... like dead right?" Ryo did not get a chance to answer as the guard shuffled them all through. Erick walked the long path that was manicured to perfection. He had admired the flowers. Knowing that Rain's were better. But these. These flowers had always seemed like a path to Peter. Erick stood aside in the downpour as Ryo pounded on the door. An irate butler appeared. He gasped as Marci stepped up demanding entrance. He couldn't understand what they were saying. He stood there, in the rain. He stood there watching as Ms. Dent showed papers about a call to aid a child. What was going on? Erick saw Dee begin to yell but he could not hear him. Jason hurried to the door and tried to shut it in their faces but Ryo pushed through with the papers that the blond guy...Erick thought they called him commissioner, had given them. Jason perused them while Marci, Ryo and Dee rushed inside.

Erick paused as he saw a woman sitting on the couch she stared up at them tears streaming down her face. "Mrs. Carmichael," Ryo spoke softly to get her attention. "Where is your son?"

"My son is in bed," Jason ground out his voice hard as his eyes went over Ryo's pretty features. "He realized he disappointed me and took himself to bed early."

"Like an errant child in need of spanking," Dee asked making the man focus on him and not Ryo.

Ryo stayed near Lorrie. He saw the pallor of her skin and the sheen. "Mrs. Carmichael," Ryo's voice was soft. "Where is your son?"

"Upstairs," Lorrie choked on a sob.

"Upstairs?" Ryo said his voice gentle as if speaking to a frightened child.

"In bed. I covered him so he wouldn't be cold. He's always...always been so skinny. Like that idol pop star, Rain, but, I think he got bigger. But when he was laying there. He looked so small..." Lorrie looked up the stairs not seeing Ryo or Dee. Not seeing Marci, or Jason. "Is he still bleeding?"

"Oh God!"Erick dashed up the stairs Marci and Dee behind her. Ryo stayed put realizing that Lorrie was in shock. "Petey...Petey baby," Erick shoved a door open. Dee caught him around his waist allowing Marci to enter first.

"Go down stairs and call an ambulance," Dee tried to send him from the room. "His mother is in shock."

"Dee, he's not moving," Erick said. "This is your case isn't it?" Dee sighed moving over to the bed. He saw the crimson stains that ran like clumps of dirty water over the white sheets. He loved those sheets. Peter's bed always had white sheets. They made love on them. Their first successful attempt at lovemaking was on those white sheets.

"Ryo!" Dee called after checking Peter's pulse. "Tell them he's alive. He's alive."

Break

Buffy leaned back against the mantle keeping a sharp eye on the man in her living room. Dawn hurried over with a glass of lemonade her eyes never leaving him. "So you're, like, a knight." She sat beside him with a bright smile. "Do you have armor?"

"I do," Jhaymes laughed he allowed his eyes to go golden. Dawn's eyes widened as he glowed then his clothes vanished leaving him swathed in beaten gold. Before Dawn could fully catch her breath, Jhaymes was back in civilian clothes.

"Well hi, not too fond of knights," Buffy folded her arms. "The last ones tried to kill my sister."

"Oh, the key," Jhaymes laughed. "Heard about that. Not to mock your pain, but man you should have seen us trying to defend the unborn Kami sovereign," Jhaymes shook his head. "Lost the shop on that one."

"Kami Sovereign?" Buffy looked at Willow who sighed.

"I think I heard of that... the Kami, I mean. Some sort of demi god." Willow backed away from the terrorizing glare she received from Buffy.

"Get out of my house," she frowned at Jhaymes. "I want nothing more to do with knights, or hell gods or..."

"I will not take insult due to your ignorance, but the Kami are so much more than you humans could ever fathom and less than you think." Jhaymes laughed. "First generation, blood so powerful," Jhaymes smiled. "One taste would kill him." Jhaymes gazed at Spike. "Odd choice for a babysitter."

"He's cool," Dawn nodded her eyes going soft as she looked at Jhaymes. "Your hair is cool. Buffy would never let me dye mine like that," Dawn gave her sister a frown.

"I would never dye my hair," Jhaymes fluffed it with pride. "I glamored it once, for a dinner date with my first love and his family."

"I once used a glamor to hide a zit," Willow laughed at peace with his banter.

"Right then, so Angel asked for help and they sent you to the hell mouth," Spike spoke up after lighting a cigarette.

"I'm not here to stay," Jhaymes stood up. "I'm here to collect. I have been here long enough. My sweet heart is waiting."

"Sweet heart," Dawn sighed. "You're involved?"

"Married," Jhaymes sighed. "To the most wonderful person I know," Jhaymes closed his eyes. "Eyes like clear jewels shining in the sun. Hair like copper silk that rustles against my skin. Soft, moist lips that welcome me every time. Skin like the cream with a dusting of powdered sugar and just as sweet...Thighs that spread like warm butter..." Jhaymes paused as he saw the red faced teen staring goggle eyed at him. "I need to go home," Jhaymes looked at Buffy. "If you are concerned for your friends they may follow. They can encroach upon the consulate in Los Angeles, but you and I must leave now. I can only carry one." Jhaymes reached for Buffy only to have Giles shove him back. "Old man, do that again and I can not guarantee your continued health. I am under orders from High King Zarro to see her safely to the protection of the Arcadian realm. I will complete my mission with or without permission." Jhaymes sighed. "I thought you trusted that creature that came to us. Now do you come willing?"

Buffy tried to ignore the baleful glare she received from Spike at the mention of Angel. The two had made a few mistakes together, but Spike had to know nothing more could come of it. Buffy could not allow it. She would not allow it. But then, that was not important. What was important was Dawn. "You're carrying two," Buffy looked to Dawn.

"I carry one, it's faster. Besides," Jhaymes looked away. "The weight is not the problem. I can only make you impervious to my flames with the permission of my love. That has been granted for you not your sister."

"Impervious..." Buffy frowned recalling the flames that had shot from the man's mouth in the alley. What the heck was he? Not human that was for sure. She could not take him on, not and put everyone here in danger. Giles would fight for her she was sure. The knight, Jhaymes, had said they could follow. If this was the best way... "Whatever," Buffy shook her head already tired of the whole situation. "You guys get Dawn to LA by morning. We're going..." Buffy looked at Jhaymes. "Make me impervious."

"You already are," Jhaymes took her hand and went to the back door. Xander was moved aside as Anya stared in wonder at the majestic bird that took off into the night a blazing trail of green flames marking his passing.

"Wow," Anya quipped. "I saw one of those. It was fifteenth century right after I gave this farmer boils on his penis for cheating on his wife."

"Anya..." Xander began but sighed as he sent Dawn upstairs to pack a bag. "Never mind."

Break

Ryo could still hear Erick screaming above the sound of the sirens. Flashing lights bombarded the house as a gurney was hurried up the stairs. Marci signed papers that she shoved at Mr and Mrs Carmichael with a look of vehemence. She then turned her eyes to Ryo. He stood holding his coat over the unconscious child shielding him from the rain, becoming more drenched himself. It was the tears that ran from his eyes that stood out to her. She did not know how she knew he was weeping; for every inch of him seemed to be wet. And yet something in the drawn set of lovely mouth and drop of his brow, let her know. Marci sighed and thought that she had fallen in love just then.

Dee stood holding Erick as he stared at Ryo. There was nothing that he wanted more than to take that strong, capable man in his arms and comfort him. But not now. He could not hold him just yet. There would be time for that later. Time for him to cry for the abuse of one so young. Sitting in the ambulance staring ahead still in shock was his mother. Ryo looked to Marci. "You'd better take that one home," She nodded to Erick. Marci placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "You have done all you can."

"Not yet," Ryo shook his head then looked to where Rose had Jason in handcuffs. He walked over and glowered down at the man. "Commissioner, I want him arrested for abuse of a minor and attempted murder. If his son ever wakes up... I will help Marci take custody in whatever way I can."

"Who the hell do you think you are to judge me?" Jason surged to his feet with his hands behind him he nearly plowed into Ryo. Thinking the smaller man cowed Jason continued. "How would you like it? How would you like to come home and find your only son being fucked by another boy? Huh?" Jason sneered at Ryo. "I guess it would not matter to you"

"Your damn right it wouldn't," Ryo answered. "Whatever choices my sons make I will stand beside them and support them and love them."

"And tell them how far to spread their legs?" Jason continued.

"Detective MaClean!" Berkeley wedged his body in front of Jason's. "He's going to jail." Dee had released Erick in favor of restraining his lover. Berkeley could try, but where Ryo was concerned, only Dee could fully reign him in.

"I really love him," Erick sat in the mud as Jason was shoved into a car. "I really do. I love him. "Why? Why did you have to hurt him?" Jason said nothing as the police drove him away.

"Come on," Dee pulled Erick to his feet. "Let's go."

Break

Julie sat by the windowsill watching as the storm carried on. Rain had told her that storms replenished the earth and made it like new again. His people revered the coming of storms. They were a gift from the Great Spirit. From what Rain had told her of his father's people their beliefs sounded a lot like Christianity. One big spirit and lots of little spirits. Like Angels. Rain said he believed that guardian angels existed. Julie sighed. She probably did not have one. If she did, how could... Julie squelched the thought. Not willing to go that far into the reaches of her mind. Rain thought she was beautiful. She would be beautiful for Rain. No one but Rain was allowed to touch her. Julie vowed to herself as she allowed the sound his name coupled with the storm outside to sooth her to sleep. Only Rain.

Break

Buffy held on with all her might not caring if she broke her flaming escort. How dare he fly with her like this? This was stupid. Wasn't there a better way to get her to Arcadia? Wherever it is...Buffy's thoughts halted as Jhaymes pulled up to a stop mid air his body shifting to a human with large flaming green wings pumping the night sky around them. "I am going to surround you with my fire to keep you warm. It's winter on Arcadia so I have to keep you warm." Buffy nodded her arms tightened around his neck. "Going to go right home. As long as you are on Arcadia you are safe. You can meet the king tomorrow and the others knights as well. I will put you in a spare room. Mind pulling that feather there?" Jhaymes indicated one of his wings that he lowered to within her reach. Buffy stared at him in awe. She had seen and done many things. Died twice, but this was something else altogether spectacular. She yanked the feather out looking at it. "Let it go. It will go to the king letting him know that I am taking you home with me."

"No funny business," Buffy tried to seem threatening.

"Right," Jhaymes laughed adjusting her small frame in his arms he sped up. Buffy squelched a scream as the stars swam before her eyes. Perhaps it was a good thing that Dawn had not been able to come with her on this mad flight. She would have to talk to Angel about his methods. But he had sounded so strange on the phone when he told her she was in danger. Then to show up in Sunnydale and give Spike the Jewel of Amara like it was nothing... Buffy nearly fell to her bottom as Jhaymes landed on what could only be a balcony. "Shh..." Jhaymes held his hand up with a finger to his lips. Buffy watched as he walked over to a glass panel and slid it open. Shivering in the lack of his heat she followed him inside the large chamber. Buffy peered through the billowing cloth hanging around a large bed in the center of the room.

Buffy gasped as she thought she saw a glimpse of a form between the shifting curtains and was blinded by a speck of blue. She swatted out sending the tiny creature flying. A moment later she felt a prick of something very tiny on her ankle. She looked down to see a person no bigger than her hand biting her ankle. Large blue wings fluttered as the fairy looked up at Buffy. She chittered like tinkling bells bouncing up and down her fist raised in fury. "Don't bite me again you little bug. You know," Buffy ground out. "I once fought a fear demon, he was about your size. Know how I won?"

Ponchi tinkled again bouncing around. Buffy thought about kicking the little thing but sighed. It obviously belonged here and she would not start out her stay by harming a pet. Buffy got her attention sparked by Jhaymes pulling back the curtain. She gasped at her fist look at the beauty reposed upon the bed. Shining hair surrounded the face that looked as if carved by angels. Buffy sighed, if the insides matched the outsides, no wonder he was so in love. Jhaymes leaned down over George pressing a kiss to his lips. Ponchi flew up beside his head and tinkled. Jhaymes laughed then said something in a soft language that Buffy did not understand. Buffy stood back as Jhaymes lifted a pale hand of the sleeping beauty and took a large jewel from him. "He slept with this?" Jhaymes smiled then sat it on a pillow that looked as if it's sole purpose was to hold the jewel.

Wait, Buffy thought. 'He?' Buffy looked again as Jhaymes kissed the sleeper only to have the kiss returned. "My love," George muttered draping his arms around Jhaymes neck. "Zarro promised that you would be home soon."

"And so I am," Jhaymes kissed him again. George sat up and Buffy stared in awe at the beautiful man. Was this fair? Should a man be that beautiful?

"We have a guest," George looked past Jhaymes. "How rude of you darling, to bring her here and me in bed."

"You're beautiful," Jhaymes encouraged standing aside with a robe just as Nari rushed into the room his hair tousled as if he had rolled out of bed.

"Umm..." George pouted then turned his incredible eyes to Buffy. "Hello," George extended his hand. "How are you? I am George."

"George?" Buffy shook his hand. "I am Buffy Summers, The Vampire Slayer."

"Slayer?" George got to his feet wrapped in the robe that Jhaymes draped around him. "Nari, see to Jhaymes' bath, I will settle our guest in a room."

"Sweetheart?" Jhaymes said as Nari began to unbutton Jhaymes shirt.

"I can see to our guest," George batted his eyes. "And once she is all settled, I will see to you." George's voice carried sultry undertones and Jhaymes nearly burned his clothes off in an attempt to exit them. George blew a kiss at him then ushered Buffy from his bedroom. So this is who Angel sent to her? A gay knight... "You're a slayer?"

"Yes, I kill vampires, demons, beat up hellgods... thwart the apocalypse." Buffy answered watching as George turned a corner. "Nice house."

"Thanks, Jhaymes built it for me," George opened a door and Buffy gasped as she was swamped in various shades of yellow. "I hope you will be comfortable. Nari will bring you a sleep robe and take your own clothing so that something can be made to fit you." Buffy watched as George giggled a little. "Look at me, a knights Lady..." He laughed again. "Good night." Buffy stood still in the large room before she sighed. She looked around for a phone hoping to call to make sure that Dawn was alright. She checked walls and cabinets. She found a light but there was no evidence of electricity anywhere. What kind of place had she been brought to?

There had to be a phone here. Buffy thought as she opened a door. Finding only a bathing chamber she sighed then moved on. She left her chamber after finding a closet and a room full of weapons. She paused at the weapons room admiring the crossbows and double broadswords. She thought about asking someone and went in search of Nari. A strange name. Buffy mused as she continued on. This house was extreme. There was no denying it. Large pillows, ornate furniture, jewel embellished wall hangings and delicate carved railings. It made her feel like she was in a very large, very expensive bird cage. But then again, she had flown here on the back of a large, flaming bird. And what was with him being married to a man? Buffy shrugged and saw a door. It was smaller and she hoped that it was where Nari slept. There was a small bed but it was empty and made as if it had never been slept in at all. By the wall was a small stack of blankets in front of a door.

"He was guarding this," Buffy felt around the blankets and came up with a sword and two daggers. "Well," She blinked as she thought of how well guarded whatever behind the door was. Buffy stood and pushed the door open. She gasped as she stepped inside the bedroom that she had been brought to where the beautiful man had lain sleeping. Buffy's eyes traveled around the room going wide as she found the occupants wrapped around each other in the center of the large bed. Buffy began to back away trying not to notice George undulating on top of Jhaymes. Jhaymes arm moved and Buffy caught the flung dagger that had been expertly aimed at her head.

"How rude to enter a person's bedroom unannounced," Jhaymes said pulling a comforter up to shield George's body.

George began to laugh. "I think we're cursed darling," George shifted his weight causing Jhaymes to grip his hips to keep him still. "Twice in less than forty eight hours."

"Rain caught us outside sweetheart, this is our bedroom." Jhaymes said his voice strained. "Please be still." George laughed again not obeying. "Mmm, I was hoping you would take that opportunity to leave."

Buffy realized that he was talking to her and reached behind her for the door. "Sorry, I've never seen two men, I mean, not that I want to, uh...Good night," Buffy blushed before dashing from the room George's laughter behind her. She hurried to shut the door as Jhaymes lifted George their fun would begin again. Mortified, Buffy walked blindly down the hall having forgotten what she left the sanctuary of her room for in the first place.

Break

Rain stared down at his plate of French toast, bacon and eggs. "You burned the bacon," Rain tossed the meat to Sidhe. He frowned as he looked to where Bikky was wiping Lyo's mouth. A covered plate had already gone up to Alicia.

"Sorry," Bikky said quietly giving up on wet wipes and hauling his brother to the small bathroom off the kitchen and turning on the faucet. Bikky scrubbed his little brother all the while wondering why his parents never came home last night.

"Bikky," Bikky looked up to see Rain standing in the doorway. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Eat some more," Bikky commanded. "You're too damned skinny."

"Shut up Bikky," Rain laughed heading upstairs to the shower. He had rehearsal today. They were preparing the Christmas program and it was going to be big.  
Break

George entered his room to find Jhaymes shooing Nari out his hair still dripping from his hasty bath. "I am going to retrieve clothing for your guest," Nari bowed to George. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well now that you mention it," George said with a coy look at Jhaymes. "No," George shrugged a shoulder. "You may leave us."

"There is warmed... I mean...in a...by the bed..." Nari blushed leaving them alone. George looked over to see a stone bowl with warm water. Sitting in the bowl was a tube of lubrication.

"He means well," George walked into Jhaymes spread arms. The kiss nearly knocked them both from reality. Jhaymes felt drowned in the sensation that was George. Ever since the first times their lips had met; both of them dealing with past issues and mistrust. Both of them lost. Jhaymes had felt consumed by his need to possess that beauty. And now he stood pliant in his arms, open and giving. Always giving. George opened his mouth and Jhaymes plundered. They began to move together, George backing up and Jhaymes advancing until George was pressed back against the bed. Before George sat upon the cushions of their mattress his robe was opened and tossed aside baring his body to Jhaymes' hungry perusal. "Wait," George tried to still Jhaymes hands on his bottom.

"I can't," Jhaymes purred his mouth against the sensitive skin of George's neck.

"You have to," George moved back to retrieve the lubrication. "I went right to bed after my bath, I am dry and..." George shook his head. Usually, with foreplay, Jhaymes would have been licking him. That coupled with Jhaymes own leaking arousal would be enough, but now.

"Shh, Love, I'll never hurt you," Jhaymes promised coating his fingers. George straddled his hips lifting up. He leaned over Jhaymes bracing both hands on his shoulders as Jhaymes fingers began to explore him. George relaxed into the gentle in and out motion of Jhaymes' hand. George groaned as his body opened to Jhaymes. "You go down," Jhaymes positioned himself. "Take what you can, leave the rest." Jhaymes laughed as George began to wiggle his hips. He closed his eyes, his body swallowing Jhaymes turgid hardness. "No wait, don't take it all if you can't." Jhaymes tried to halt George's downward motion but was swamped by the sensation of being enveloped in hot, tight flesh. "Oh... damn, Sweetheart."

"I can take it now." George nodded his voice whimpering a bit at the fluttering feeling Jhaymes caused deep inside of him. "I want it." George lifted up coming down again. His own hardness becoming painful. Jhaymes reached between them massaging the member of his love. Jhaymes mouth found George's nipples tormenting them with nibbles and kisses. George swung his hips as he moved up and down gripping Jhaymes tight. George gasped as he felt Jhaymes tense. Not this soon. It could not be this soon. He was not even nearly there yet. Jhaymes moved his arms throwing something heavy and silver while wrapping George in their blanket. "What?" George looked up his light eyes colliding with Buffy's.  
Powdered Sugre 61

Christmas Spectacular Part 3: No Such Thing

Warnings! There is foul language here and trauma, and angst...and just bit of fluff

Julie fluffed her curls where they nestled a deep purple flower. It was not often she was granted entrance into the consulate and she wanted to look her best. Sure, Rain was going to be rehearsing, but it would be worth it. She loved when he sang, rather he was rehearsing or not. Julie placed the bracelet over her tight fitting sleeves then turned about in the mirror. Lace and ruffles, she was Gothic Lolita princess fit for Rain's goth prince. "Yo!" Ryan complained opening her door. "Are you ready or what?"

"Or what?" Julie giggled picking up her cell phone. "How do I look?" Julie posed while her brother scrutinized her. "Never mind, do you think Rain will like it?"

"He freaks me out most of the time," Ryan admitted. "But as long as you're happy I won't mind. He probably thinks you look great no matter what you wear." Julie nodded then grabbed her purse. "Now are you ready?"

"Yes!" Julie laughed as Ryan pretended to shove her out of the door.

Break

Gentle tapping at the door alerted Buffy to the risen sun. She had slept so deep and so long. This place was comfortable. "Come in," Buffy called out and the curtain was drawn back to show the blond young man she met last night. "Nari, right?" Buffy sat up, the large robe she had been given to sleep in billowing around her. She got to her feet and it dragged the floor. The softer than silk material shimmered in the light from the large windows. Buffy paused at the sight of the young woman that stood aside while Nari set up a table with several different outfits all seeming to be in Buffy's size, all various shades of skirts and dresses.

Buffy took in the waist length, deep sapphire hair and eyes the same shade. There was something oddly familiar about the willowy slimness and delicate features. There was a tattoo running along her arm and her make up was in a wing pattern across her face. What was most arresting was the array of weaponry at her immediate reach. Daggers were on each thigh, a long sword at her back and her belt was decorated with shiny pointed stars that Buffy knew were not for decoration. She wore bracelets with the same stars and Buffy did not want to ask where else the young woman had weapons or of the significance of the beads tied around her waist that trailed to her knees.

"Think you can step on me now?" The young woman asked glaring at Buffy.

"Step on you...?" Buffy frowned holding the large sleeping garment close to her body. "Why would I step on you?"

"You had no qualms about threatening me last night," Ponchi shook her fist. "Now we are the same size."

"That was you..." Buffy pointed then recalled her manners and returned to clutching the edge of her garment. "You started it," Buffy said feeling like a rather errant child for her argument. "You bit me!"

"After you knocked me down," Ponchi huffed. "I was only trying to say hi. You were a stranger in my friend's room. The prince was still sleeping I had to investigate."

"You could have just turned into this shape and I would not have..." Buffy began but was cut off by Ponchi.

"Would not have threatened to step on me," Ponchi frowned. "I am a member of the elite Fairy corps. A demon assassin. I have killed more demons than you've ever even seen."

"I doubt it," Buffy folded her arms.

"By virtue of your ignorance, I will not take offense," Ponchi said. "But I am fifteen..."

"I started killing vampires and demons when I was fifteen,"Buffy shrugged looking at the young girl who was about Dawn's age.

"Hundred," Ponchi stated. "I am fifteen hundred years old."

"Girls, girls, girls," George placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Seeing him in full make-up Buffy blinked several times. "Ponchi, so this is why you were not there this morning when I left my bath. You came to pick on our guest?"

"I did not mean to antagonize her,"Ponchi folded her arms drawing Buffy's eyes to the throwing stars on her wrists that perfectly matched the ones masquerading as buttons holding her vest together. Though the vest bared her mid-drift and the tattoo along her sides, the pockets bulged as if full of all manner dangerous weapons.

"But you came fully armed as if you were ready for a fight," Buffy pointed out.

"I am not 'fully' armed," Ponchi reassured George who turned a raised brow on his pet. "I left behind the double bladed scythe and the broadsword."

"A double bladed scythe would be overkill considering," George reached down to tap the belt with many beads that Buffy had noted. "You have an array of Princess Clarisande's mega-bombs. You could level this entire house and half of the Arcadian Palace besides with just one of these." Buffy took a step back. "She's not a demon, she is a demon slayer and our guest."

"Sorry, but I don't take kindly to the idea of being stepped on, not to mention, she seemed to pose a threat to you and that will not be tolerated." George really could not argue with her on that point.

"Sorry Miss Summers," George inclined his head. "Ever since the last time I was kidnapped and nearly compromised, everyone has been careful not to allow it to happen again."

"I came here with Jhaymes, your...Husband," Buffy gulped before she could get the last word out. "I would think it would be obvious that I was no threat to anyone."

"An obvious non-threat is usually the one that causes the most damage," Ponchi patted George's hand. "So we were unfortunate enough to find out." With those words Buffy and George were both covered with a cloud of sparkling dust. George sighed as he felt a slight tugging on his hair. He stroked a finger down the back of the butterfly now nestled snugly in his hair.

"There is a demon assassin in your hair," Buffy thought aloud then sighed.

"Yes, she used to sit atop my head, but I have gotten her to behave and sit in her chair when in fairy form. As a butterfly she clings on her own," George laughed a little. "Nari has his sister, Nori in the garden, they will take us to the Palace. We are walking because I can not stomach flying without Jhaymes. He is in a meeting with the other knights. We are scheduled to have breakfast with her majesty Queen Victoria as it seems the king has misplaced himself. I am told not to worry for he has Laton with him."

"Laton," Buffy said as she perused the many outfits left for her.

"The Eastern Fire Dragon King," George explained. "My adoptive grandfather," George explained holding up a long blue velvet skirt with a white top. "Simple, yet elegant. You should wear your hair down." George nodded, "I will have Nari store the rest of these. You take a bath while I finish my hair and attach her chair. Just leave my robe here and Nari will clean it later."

"This is yours?" Buffy looked down at the elaborate bed clothes she had been given. George only smiled. "Thank you." Buffy said as he left the room.

Break

"Oh Leon," Jhaymes laughed as the Knights Consortium ended and they headed into the grand hall for breakfast. "You should have seen it. Ponchi bit her. She thought she was a threat to George and went to see who it was and..." Jhaymes could not say more. "Ponchi bit her on the ankle. It was as high as she could reach in that form. It was kind of like Bikky going after Laton with a butter-knife. That kind of spunk, you gotta admire." Leon joined him laughing not noting that Faith hung back with Andromache. She sighed. Now that Buffy was here, would she be supplanted in her role as guard of the high princess? She was only the third choice and a renegade at that.

"Past is past," Faith looked up to see Andy grinning at her. "Actions speak more to present and help to predict the future. You make your own place and no one can take it from you. Now come on, I'm hungry." Faith smiled then walked behind Andy at a discrete pace keeping a watchful eye on the childlike princess.

Break

"No way," Buffy stared at Nari and his sister where they stood glowing so bright in the sun as to rival the freshly fallen snow upon which they stood. "Pegasus..."

"Yes my lady," Buffy gasped as Nari's voice emerged from one of the large beasts. His head swung in her direction and she gazed into fathomless eyes. "If you need help mounting my sister," Nari shifted down to human shape offering Buffy a hand. Nori leaned down so that Nari could help the slayer mount. As if in a daze Buffy found her self sitting atop the enormous winged creature.

"The Queens are waiting," George said using a small stool to reach Nari's back. Buffy clung, glad that Nori's back was so large. There was no way, otherwise, that she could sit side saddle in this skirt and maintain her seat while sitting sideways. Buffy gasped as Nori and Nari began to walk.

"There is great strength in you," Buffy looked down when Nori's smooth voice reached her. It was robust and full of life, yet feminine. "You have found it, tapped it, but there is also great confusion. You fear yourself."

"I know myself," Buffy stroked the startling white mane. "Fear and knowing is not the same thing."

"To know is to fear. It is good," Nari bobbed her head as she walked along bringing Buffy into her first full view of the Arcadian Palace. "It will help you to surpass your wildest dreams." Buffy sighed looking off into the rolling hills of snow underneath the fluffy cape she had been bundled in. It wrapped around her legs and dropped to the ground when she stood. Buffy had a feeling that it, too, belonged to her host.

Break

Rain walked beside Bikky down the palatial hallway. Ryo and Dee had returned home with devastating news. Rain sighed, the bigger people picking on the little. Made no sense to him. Peter was Mr. Carmichael's son. His own son. Now Peter was in a coma and the doctor's were unsure if he would ever awaken. "Hey Bikky," Rain spoke up when he noted that they were being led into a dining hall. "Tomorrow, want to go visit Peter at the hospital?"

"Of course man," Bikky clapped him on the back. "I talked to Erick on the phone, he sounded destroyed. And," Bikky shook his head. "He is catching a cold due to running around barefoot and shirtless in that storm."

"If he does get sick, the hospital won't let him come anymore?" Rain asked Ryo who shook his head. "Can we give him some vitamins or something. You know, from Lord D."

"I'll look into it." Dee promised. "First we have breakfast with the queen and the knights, your official ceremony to name you as squires will be discussed, the knights have an issue about some slayer, then you have rehearsal." Dee tapped the top of Rain's head. "Even as we speak Julie and Ryan are being processed through a few hoops to buy time, by mid afternoon they should be allowed into the consulate. More than enough time to get done here."

"I feel bad putting her through all that," Rain said wishing that he could confess the truth about his secret life.

"I know," Ryo nodded. "I know." Bikky walked beside his brother sighing. He could only keep quiet, Carol knew as much as he did about Arcadia, but then again, she was there from the beginning with him. "Maybe one day you will be able to." Ryo tried to console Rain. He reached into his bag and handed him a bag of baked goods. "Have a cookie, or two." Rain's eyes lit up and he munched happily away. Someday, he vowed to himself as they entered the dining hall. Someday he would be able to tell Julie everything there was to know about Arcadia. Someday, she would stand at his side.

"Good morning," Rain shoved away from the cold hand that touched his side. Vlad chuckled at the threat of flames that was his greeting from Bikky. "Never fear young dragonling..." Vlad laughed sure his newest form would amuse a certain guest. "Your brother would cause the worst cavity. As his power grows so too will his beauty."

"His power?" Dee asked having sent Rain ahead to the table away from Vlad.

"Did you notice before that those of vampiric origin could not be around him?" Vlad asked instead of answering the question. Dee frowned thinking back. Heaven... Lady Aurora... Marylin... They all had no problem with him. Before... Heaven and Lady Aurora still had no problem. "The Femmes of the most fatal have prior friendship with him. To them, his light is beautiful. It has grown before them. Imagine you are in a well lit room, then you walk out into the sunlight. Then think of walking out from the dark into that same sunlight... you would be struck blind."

"Is he really that brilliant?" Ryo asked watching as Rain laughed with Lord D while placing a hand on his tummy then giving him a cookie from his bag.

"He is your son," Vlad looked at Rain his fangs growing at the memory of the sweetness in the boy's blood. "You tell me." Vlad went to his seat at the grand table.

"None like him,"Ryo smiled. It was true. Rain's nature left one tearful with the complete beauty of his innocence. Ryo wondered at Vlad's sudden stillness. "Is something wrong?"

"Gardenia," said Vlad with a smile. "The dragon queen's dumpling has arrived." Vlad excused himself from Ryo and Dee with a nod. At the table he found his place amongst the various guests all eager to hear the news that the queen had for them. It was rare indeed for a full court session to take place, especially in the absence of the king. Vlad trailed his finger over the rim of his sealed chalice of beaten gold with rubies encrusted along the sides. Inside was a rich brew of human blood kept warm by the chalice.

Buffy's eyes could take no more, and yet the further they walked along the halls, the more she saw that she could not help but marvel at. The panels along the walls were encrusted with multi faceted jewels in every color, while gold gleamed against the white marble of the walls. On the way to the dining hall Nori and Nari had entertained her with tales of the royalty and the nobility in the paintings along the wall. Buffy paused for a moment at a painting of great beasts she had only heard of in legends. They were different from the demons that she had fought. More beautiful, sleek, full of power and grace that belied their monstrous appearance. "Laton and Torcha," Nari informed her. "The green lady you will meet today. She is reigning queen of the Eastern fire dragon clan." Buffy paused at mention of the queen. She could handle most things, but Royalty. She was meeting royalty? Buffy looked again at the painting as Nari and Nori opened the doors.

Inside, instead of austere surroundings and morose officials, it seemed like a family gathering full of laughter and joy. Buffy wondered where she was to sit at the already crowded table. Preparing to ask George she gasped to see his lips firmly attached to Jhaymes'. Buffy averted her eyes and found a spot of serenity amongst the bustling. The woman sat with a gentle smile on her face eating a cooking. Long dark hair fell around and Buffy was sure the gleaming raven tresses had to go beyond her waist when she stood. Pale skin shone in the sun's light while her hand, small boned and delicate, rested on a rounded tummy her wedding band sparkled almost as much as her eyes. Buffy looked closer. They were purple. That woman had purple eyes!

"Not a woman," Buffy tensed at the voice almost not hearing the announcement that heralded the arrival of the Royale, including the High Princes and Princess. "Hey B, long time and all." Faith stood in front of Andy.

"Faith!" Buffy raised her fists as memories of the wild slayer swamped her. Angel almost dying, men, humans, all killed by her. Her work with the mayor. "What are you doing here?"

"Hold it B. Past is past." Faith shook her head holding her hands palm out drawing Buffy's eyes to the elaborate sword at Faith's hip. "We're five by five." Nestoir took his wife's hand as Faith introduced them. "This is the Lady Andromache, high princess of the Arcadian court. Her husband is Nestoir," as Faith listed his titles Buffy took in the long dark hair that graced his shoulders and fathomless blue eyes. He smiled and Buffy frowned. Did he have fangs? Before the question could fully register in her mind another high prince gained her attention and her eyes widened at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. There were posters of a pretty youth in Dawn's room, but this man, while pretty boasted a masculinity that sparked red cheeks in Buffy. "High Prince Daphnus," Faith's voice sounded slightly amused. Buffy looked away and spotted a familiar face at the table though not the one she was looking for.

"He is not a day-walker," Vlad said with a smile. "Nice to see you again slayer. You will see your Angelus this evening. Vlad rose to his feet as Buffy was hurried to the table and shown to a chair but not allowed to sit. She looked down the table to see three identical faces, two matching the pregnant woman's all smiling. A young page hurried forward to whisper to the one with cropped hair and golden eyes. He nodded then insisted the pregnant one sit. Lord D smiled at his father before gratefully accepting his chair. In his mind though, taking in his father's pale appearance, he feared that it was Sofu who needed the extra care. Vlad inclined his head and a curtain as drawn over a window leaving part of he table in shadows.

"Thank you master," Seras whispered as she stood as well.

"Their majesties, The lady Victoria, White Lioness and High Queen of Arcadia." Buffy's eyes went to the door at the announcement. "The Lady Torcha, emerald Dragon and reigning Queen of the Eastern Fire Dragons." As the two ladies stepped into the dining hall Buffy's eyes were caught by a third figure. She shimmered in opalescent cloth that gleamed as if alive. Her hair fell in curls around her waist with an auburn hint while her milk chocolate skin highlighted her deep brown eyes. "The Celestial, seraphim of the highest choir."

The ladies took their seats, followed by the entire gathered crowd. "I know you must all be wondering," Victoria spoke. "At the absence of the king. Do not fear for his majesty, for he is with Laton," Torcha hid a smile behind her hand. "They will return soon. Now let us eat, this will be an informative session for all. Allow me to introduce Buffy Summers of Sunnydale California. She is the slayer and guardian of a hell mouth. We must all do our part to make her comfortable and keep her safe. This winter we will be having the official knighting ceremony for those that have completed their Squire training and new Squires will be sworn to their knights. At this time Faith will be knighted and granted the tears of the seraph. She has served well in her role as protector of the High Princess when her husband is away."

"That is an act of friendship more than guarding," George informed Buffy. "Andy is quite fierce and can protect herself."

"Oh?" Buffy said looking up at the tiny fairy that sat in his hair on a chair of scrolled silver. Her wings fanned softly. "So says the man with a demon assassin in his hair."

"I prefer to call her friend..." George laughed as the meeting progressed.

Break

JJ trailed a finger down Lord D's nose waking him with a small smile on his face. "Love, we're done." Lord D sniffed rubbing his eyes. Realizing that he had slept through most of the court session he flushed. "Don't worry, the queen excused you in light of your condition. Sofu, she was less forgiving to."

"Father slept as well?" Lord D looked around for his father. He got to his feet when JJ helped him to stand. "He is ill I know it," Lord D whispered. "He won't allow me to tend to him, but he will not seek the help of an elder either."

"You worry too much child," Lady Aurora said. She placed a soothing hand on his arm. "Your father suffers for his own pride and his love." She kissed his brow. "Go on get some rest. Let my son in law take good care of you." JJ kissed her cool cheek. He had noted that she did not drink the breakfast that was set in front of her. Instead she had tended her sleeping husband. Vlad had no problem finishing off her portion. "Glutton," Aurora tossed at Vlad as he laughed then headed over with Seras to Daphnus and Nestoir.

"So he just hangs out here?" Buffy asked watching him go.

"The closest thing to a true immortal that you will ever meet," Faith said with admiration as he left.

"Figures you would be fond of him," Buffy muttered to herself. "Raging killer that he is."

"That raging killer freed his people from oppression by Turkish invasion," Faith smiled. "Kill a few million people and you get labeled a tyrant. Did anyone, aside from his own people, ever think to ask why?"

"And I suppose you asked why?" Buffy quipped.

Before Faith could answer Jhaymes tapped her on the shoulder. "You are welcome in our home for as long as you need to be," Jhaymes commented on the decision of the full knight counsel. "Just have a care before walking into our bedroom." Buffy could feel her face heating at the reminder of her faux pas of the previous evening.

George giggled softly at Rain's gasp. "Shush and come along. You know Daphnus gets cranky when we are late for rehearsal."

"Kind of hard for us to be late when he is right behind us," Rain looked back to see the two high princes laughing with Vlad. Vlad glanced at Buffy before he dispersed on a puff of smoke and dust. He reappeared and Nestoir held on to Daphnus so great were his guffaws. "But if we get there before he does maybe we can rub his nose in it. Come on, I have to get Julie from the holding room. I'll meet you there." Bikky waved to Ryo and Dee before heading out after Rain. It was very rare that he let his brother out of his sight.

"Nestoir... man," Bikky shook his head as he caught up with Rain. "And here I thought having Laton train me to be a knight was extreme. That dude is creepy to the bone."

"I think he's cool," Rain sighed. He felt again the moment of awe he had felt as the decision was announced. At the ceremony where knights officially accepted their squires he would be sworn to Nestoir. Ryo had looked so proud of him. Dee had thumped him on the back nearly knocking him over as he had tried to bow to the high prince. Dee exclamation of 'thats my boy,' had made his cheeks flush with pride. Hearing that Vlad had made the suggestion to the prince added to the elation.

The holding room came into view and Rain straitened his coat. It fell to his ankle weighted down with heavy chains and large pockets. He thought of Julie and smile lit his face as he opened the door. Julie stood to her feet as the door opened as she had done several times already for various people that had come in and out of the room. Seeing Rain her face broke into a wide smile as she walked to him for a hug. Rain slid his hands along her cloth covered arms. He smiled as he could feel no new scars. Julie grinned proud that she had not cut herself. She had not done it since they started dating. He really was a balm to her shattered heart. Rain leaned in to kiss her cheek as the door opened again to admit the next group being processed through to Arcadia.

Julie paused at the door. "Dawn?" She said seeing her cousin.

"Julie?" Dawn said looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Julie laughed hugging her cousin. At that moment Dawn backed away emitting an ear shattering scream. Rain shoved Julie behind him fearing a demon attack just as Giles, Xander and Spike moved to protect the screaming teenager and Willow, Anya and Tera. "What's wrong?" Julie asked peering around Rain and her brother. Ryan too had moved to protect his sister while Bikky looked around for what could have frightened Dawn.

"Rain!" Dawn gasped for breath staring at the teen idol. "Gosh!...Oh!... Rain!" Dawn bounced up and down searching for a slip of paper for him to sign. In her purse was a CD. "Sign this. Oh please sign this."

"Actually," Rain pulled Julie from behind him and interlocked their fingers. "I am running a little late. You're Buffy's sister right?" Dawn nodded and Rain smiled. Spike winced looking away from the young man. Bikky, standing near him frowned at his scent. It seemed like a demon attempting to be a vampire or vice versa, a strange mixture of the two in fact. Was he some sort of new breed? "We'll see each other again I'm sure." Rain smiled then took Julie from the room.

Bikky watched as he left before he stepped to Spike. "What the hell are you?"

"Bugger that," Spike grumbled rubbing his still stinging eyes. "What the hell is he?"

Bikky smirked going to the door leaving the new comers in the holding room. "My brother." Was his answer.

Break

George finished singing and looked down to see a bunch of flowers. He smiled looking over to where the knights guarding them stood and smiled. He trailed his fingers in slow circles over the ear phones when he could feel Jhaymes eyes on him. "You Arcadian Munchkin," George giggled but his heated look spoke volumes. Ponchi tinkled merrily in his hair. George removed the head phones before scooping up his gift. Jhaymes winked then looked to Ryo who was blushing. Must be the day for it, Ryo thought recalling his own flowers that had greeted him upon waking. Dee still brought him flowers. George made his way to Ryo's side. "So..." Ryo looked at George. He was almost afraid to ask what was on his mind. "Have you worn it yet?" Ryo turned crimson shaking his head refusing to meet George's gaze.

"Worn?" Dee perked up. "There's something to be worn?" Ryo's face was nearly maroon. "You took him shopping again." George winked at Dee before walking away. He knew Dee would not rest until he saw the lingerie. The cream and gold shirt would look stunning on Ryo he was sure.

"You're bad," Jhaymes whispered to George.

"You love it," George offered his lips. Smiling Jhaymes took them.

Break

(The Wednesday before Christmas Break)

Rain leaned back in the cafeteria glad that school would be closing for the year. He was exhausted from rehearsals. First the all day concert on Christmas eve, then the wedding on Christmas day. This was supposed to be break time and he felt he was doing more work than ever. Not to mention Dawn had followed him around all day leaving Julie pouting as he had escorted her home. Now she sat nearly in his lap holding his hand. Rain felt eyes on him and slurped his soda while Bikky went on about his planned visit to Peter in the hospital. The school had been buzzing with the news of his beating. Zarro had asked him to delay his visit so as not to draw too much press attention to the families pain. But now there was no need to hold back. It had been in the paper for three days in a row. Today, he was going to visit his friend. Erick had not been to school since it happened.

"He's a senior, he should at least turn in the homework," A classmate complained.

"How would you feel if it were your girlfriend in the hospital?" Bikky asked with a frown. "Doctors not sure if he'll ever wake up."

Rain felt it again, someone staring at him. He caught the pencil, sharp end toward his head and sat it gently on the table. Julie stared in wonder as he had caught it with just two finger. "You think you're hot shit huh?" Rain did not look up at the voice that jeered at him. "I just transferred here and the first day, all I heard about was Rain and Bikky." Rain slurped the last of his soda. "Such a pretty faced little delicate..." His diatribe was cut off by Rain belching.

"Oh.. Gross Rain," Julie laughed waving off his kiss.

"Stop ignoring me!" The boy reached for Rain. His hand was caught in a vise. He looked up to see that Rain had his wrist.

"You're not that crazy," Rain laughed tossing the hand aside.

"Crazy hell, I'm Edward and you're challenged," Edward thumped his chest when Rain looked up at him for the first time with a sigh. He was taller than Rain and broader, with deep blond hair and a tan. His eyes were a deep brown that glared at Rain. "Local celebrity my ass."

"I have no quarrel with you," Rain got to his feet. "And I have plans for the rest of the year. Try again sometime this summer. I should be free then..."

"No, filming remember?" Bikky said as the bell rang.

"Right, right," Rain waved the words off. He headed to his next class leaving Edward behind to fume at his blatant dismissal.

Break

The scent of antiseptic would always churn Rain's stomach. He remembered waking up looking for Ryo and finding only a nurse giving him odd stares. He had once even caught one peeking under his sheets to make sure that he was a male. Dee chased her out and soothed the upset young man. Dee had slipped three of Rain's pain meds into her water. He felt bad about the random drug drop that he, being a detective, had instigated that cost the lady her job. Rain held that memory to keep himself calm as they opened the door to the private room. Peter's mom had filed for a divorce from his dad. That had saved her from losing custody of their son. She saw Rain and her jaw dropped before she stepped back to allow he and Bikky into the room.

Erick stood to his feet to shake their hands. "Hey guys," Erick looked gaunt.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Bikky gave Erick's back a rough pat. Erick nodded then dropped into his chair. "How is he?"

"Still hasn't woke up," Erick said. Mrs. Carmichael left them alone in the room. "He still shows brain activity so they have not taken him off the life support. So we just wait." Erick leaned down to kiss Peter's still swollen brow. He was gentle as he ran his fingers over Peter's hand where they stuck out over the end of his cast. "We just wait. The doctor's said it's good to talk to him. Sometimes the brain monitor moves when I talk." Erick smiled despite the tears that filled his eyes. He would not cry in front of his friends.

Rain took a deep breath then stepped around Bikky. He gasped at his first sight of Peter. Was that even the same boy that was often mistaken for him? Both eyes were swollen shut and purple bruises stood out in grotesque patterns across his pale skin. His hair lay limp on the white pillows. Erick brushed his hair back from his brow his fingers lingering over the soft skin. Bikky could feel Rain tremble where he stood. "His arm's broken?" Rain looked down at the cast.

"Yea, he tried to block his face," Erick sat again staring at his young lover.

"So we just talk to him?" Bikky asked when Rain did no more than stare in horror at their friend. Bikky turned to the bed. "Hey Peter," Bikky said his voice soft. "Glad to see you. The doctors don't think you are going to be out of here by Christmas, but Rain has been working real hard on the show. You have to wake up to hear it. I know you like his singing."

"He does," Erick agreed. "He once told me that the world was still for him when he was listening to Rain. Even when he's singing rock music." Rain turned a bright shade of red. "I was hoping that maybe...You would sing for him." Rain nodded then sat in the chair next to Peter's bed. He heard the machines beeping; he saw his friend battered beyond recognition and sighed. The song filled him. It rushed around in his heart and he began to sing.

Bikky leaned back gazing out of the window allowing the gentleness in his brother's soul to wash over him. For just a moment he looked at Rain with Arcadian sight. Vlad was right, it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. The door opened and Peter's mother walked in. She heard Rain singing and stopped moving. It was a simple song, one of Andy's solos. The door that Mrs. Carmichael had left open. Bikky sniffed the air and could sense one, two, then three people. Before too long the hall was filled with people under the influence of Rain's voice. Rain finished singing and Erick sighed. "Sorry," Rain said when Peter still did not awaken. "I can come back and try again," Rain offered even though his skin was damp with sweat and his heart beat at a frantic pace.

"You did great," Erick tried to assure Rain. "See," He pointed to a beeping machine. "That's his brain waves, it jumped like ten points when you started singing."

"Doesn't he have a Cd?" Mrs. Carmichael asked. "We can play it over and over again and maybe, he'll wake up." Mrs Carmichael grasped Rain's hand. "Sing again, just one more song, please, sing again."

"Uh..." Rain backed away recalling too many memories of his mother looking the way Peter did now. Red hair, bruised face, swollen eyes. His own pain at the time came crashing back and he shook his head running from the room.

"Damn," Bikky hurried to the door. "Sorry, I should have known not to bring him here." Bikky was gone before any response could be made.

"Sorry Mrs. Carmichael," Erick said with a small smile. He accepted the water and lunch that she had brought for him. "Rain sometimes freaks out like that. No one knows why." Erick said, though he had a good idea. He thought back two years ago. He had read it in the paper. "Wait, I think I do..." Erick felt like the worlds biggest insensitive jerk for asking Rain to sing. "His mom was beaten to death."

"Oh no, that poor boy," Mrs. Carmichael sighed looking after Rain. After a moment, she sat beside her son holding his hand and talking softly.

Break

"I'm fine," Rain said as he took long strides to the house. He was blocked by a man with a camera.

"Rain, hold still for a moment, will you?" Rain paused and Bikky saw the trees shift in a strong wind that was not there a moment before. Rain shook his head walking on. Several guards rushed forward having just dropped the boys off. Rain mounted the stairs and the guy jeered. "Can't take a lousy little picture?" He angrily snapped his camera. "Snob," The man snapped again and again as Rain opened the door.

Bikky walked up and wrinkled his nose. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" Bikky backed away as he got a whiff of the man. "Standing here smelling like a can of who farted. How long have you been camping out here? Man, go get yourself a bath. You reek..." Bikky hurried past as well slamming the door in his face. The reporter shoved his camera into it's bag then turned about. A bath huh? He walked down the road vowing to get someone to eat. Any more without sustenance and he would be unable to maintain this human facade. Already his smell was coming through.

Alicia looked up as the boys came into the house. She cradled Angelina in her lap. "Have a good day?" She asked then grew quiet as she saw the pensive expression Rain wore. Bikky shook his head at her before she could ask again. "Your dad's will be here in a bit, they just took an extra shift while JJ is out with Lord D and Leon is busy helping Count D with their kids. Something upset Lord D and made him feel bad. I thought Kami's adored flowers..." Alicia shook her head then leaned back in her chair. "Dee said call out for dinner, Ryo's tired."

Bikky nodded as Rain headed upstairs his cell phone glued to his ear as he talked to Julie. "Both of them are so moody..." He sighed as he went through the take out menus. "Feel like Italian?" Alicia smiled as Angelina burped.

"A moody teenager," She quipped laying the infant in a bassinet. "Will wonders never cease?"

Break

Ryo laughed as Dee tickled his tongue along the sensitive buds of his ears. "Come on, Dee." Ryo backed away. "Look, the boys have saved us dinner."

"I see," Dee sidled up to Ryo nuzzling his neck. "But I want dessert first." Ryo laughed again making sure the safety was on his gun before he took Dee's.

"But...I'm beat and hungry," Ryo admitted. He jogged up the stairs with his and Dee's gun to lock them away. He came back a moment later with a smile as he saw that Dee was already heating up a plate for him. "Ooh, rigatoni and steamed vegetables. Looks good," Ryo sat back in the chair just as the house began to shake. Dee pulled Ryo to the doorway and stood braced over his slighter frame.

"Earthquake?" Dee asked careful not to bite his own tongue.

"No," Ryo sniffed the air before he shoved away from Dee and ran to the stairs dodging their tumbling furniture and doing hurdle jumps over upturned chairs. "Rain's having a nightmare." He bounded up the stairs clutching the rail. "This is wind!"

"If it's this bad, should you try to wake him?" Dee came crashing behind him. They reached the upstairs just as Bikky tossed his door open and Alicia emerged from her room. Lyo could be heard crying. "You get Lyo, we'll take care of Rain." Dee opened Rain's door and saw him thrashing on the bed. "Is this safe?" Dee asked as the plants in the room shivered in the gale of the agitated teen.

"I'm not leaving him like this," Ryo affirmed hurrying to the bed. "Rain... Rain..." He called his name loudly several times as he reached the bed. Ryo knew this was going to hurt, but he had to wake Rain. Ryo grasped Rain's wrists nearly blown away by the force of his attempts to escape restraint. Ryo's heart bled as the wind cut his face dripping blood down his cheek.

"NO!" Rain struggled wrenching his hands free he punched Ryo in the stomach kicking his legs out. "Stop it! Stop it!" Tears pelted the pillow. "Please..." Rain moaned in anguish. "Mom, get up," Rain sobbed. Ryo gasped then shook Rain hard.

"Rain! Wake up!" Ryo slapped Rain's cheeks twice. The boy gasped sitting up in bed bawling. Rain could still feel the grip of the terror and he reached for Ryo. This must have been a bad one, he thought. Sniffling he wiped the sweat from his brow. Rain's heart thudded in his chest, it felt like it was trying to abandon his body. Rain groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"Ryo..." Rain called surprised to see him sitting on his bed. Rain's lower lip poked out and he lay over into Ryo's lap. Ryo was quick to wipe the blood from his face. This was an injury that Rain did not need to know about. "It's horrible, so horrible." He sobbed over and over again. "Who could do such a horrible thing? To beat them so badly, so horrible." Rain sputtered and sniffled. "Oh Ryo, its awful."

"I know, Rain, I know," Ryo patted his back not surprised that the boy was wearing the pajamas he had worn last night. Rain's frail form trembled and Ryo gathered him close hoping the steadiness of his own body would soothe the young man.

"No," Rain shook his head buried in Ryo's tummy he could the unmistakable scent of he delicate, yet tough detective. "No, no you don't know," Rain clutched Ryo to him his body wracked by tremors. "You don't know."

"Then tell me," Ryo begged he rubbed soothing circles in Rain's back. It had been such a long time since he had comforted the boy through a rough night such as this one. "Tell me all about it."

"She was alive, Ryo," Rain sobbed. "My mom, after he was done beating her. She was still alive. He came back to me." Rain swallowed at the memory. He swallowed again before he dashed from the bed tossing the covers and Ryo aside. Ryo was after him like a light catching him kneeling over the toilet bowl. He heaved and Ryo draped an arm around him. "Ryo," Rain sobbed in between tossing into the porcelain bowl. "He came back to me. I saw it when he put me on my knees she was looking at me. My mother was alive and the last thing she saw was that bastard on top of me."

"Oh... Rain," Ryo thought back to the traumatized boy he had found. Ryo tried, but no more words would come to him.

"My grandfather says that she is at peace." Rain hiccuped. "How can she be at peace? How can either of my parents rest in peace?" Rain, done emptying his stomach, fell into Ryo using his strength to maintain a tenuous hold on his present reality. He was not that tiny, terrified thirteen year old. Not anymore. He was fifteen now. Stronger and in training. One day he would be a knight. A knight of Arcadia, vanquisher of demons and defender of man kind. He was sure of it. That child... Rain shuddered at the memory. That child was gone, killed by the depraved monster on that long ago night.

"Because they see who are now," Ryo explained helping Rain to his feet. Rain rinsed his mouth then slumped down against Ryo. "I have never known a more kind, gentle spirit than you are."

"I get it from you," Rain yawned widely laying his head on Ryo's shoulder. "He has to wake up." Rain thought of his friend laying in the hospital.

"I'm sure he will," Ryo promised afraid of the lie that sat hidden in his uncertain affirmation. "You just keep singing for him and he'll wake up to hear it. If he's as big a fan as he claims he is."

Dee came into Rain's room carrying a blanket and pillow that he spread out on the floor. He left the room again and when he returned Dee was carrying two plates.

"You'll stay with me?" Rain asked incredulous as Ryo and Dee began to partake of their dinner.

"Of course," Ryo leaned back enjoying the meal. He looked up to see Bikky standing in the doorway. Ryo wanted to tell Bikky that it was alright, but he did not think that Rain would feel up to having him there. Shaking his head, he smiled as Dee bid Bikky good night with a silent inclination of his head. Bikky walked on silent feet down the hall. If he could, Bikky would kill that damn incubus all over again.

Dee nudged Ryo as they finished their dinner when he saw that the boy was still awake. Dee took Ryo's plate down to the kitchen. Ryo got up from the floor and sat beside Rain where he lay curled up and trembling upon the bed. Ryo planted a hand on his back and rubbed in soothing circles after he tucked him in. "I'm too old for this," Rain protested hating the quiver that remained in his voice.

"You're never too old to be loved," Ryo said with a smile his hand still moving.

Rain yawned widely. "You know," He said after a moment. "I do feel so safe when you are here." Rain yawned again.

"Safe?" Ryo smiled then patted Rain's head. He began to sing a song that he had written for Lyo a while ago. "Your baby blues so full of wonder. Your curly cues, your contagious smile. And as I watch you start to grow up, all I can do is hold you tight... Knowing," Ryo patted Rain's back then moved on to stroking his hair. "Clouds will rage and...storms will race in ...but you will be safe ...In my arms." Rain choked on a sob as Ryo's voice reached deep inside of him. "Rains will pour down ...Waves will crash around... But you will be safe...in my arms."

Dee entered leaned back against the foot of the bed and just enjoyed Ryo's singing. "Story books are full of fairy tales of kings and queens and the bluest skies. But my heart is torn just in knowing, you'll someday see the truth from lies. When the clouds will rage and... Storms will race in." Tears fell from Ryo's face as he thought of all his son had been through. If he could just hold him always, just keep anymore from hurting him... he would. "But you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around but you will be safe in my arms."

Unaccustomed wetness fell to Dee's cheeks as Ryo went on, calming the shivering young man on the bed. " Castles they might crumble... Dreams may not come true but you are never all alone because I will always... Always love you." Rain sobbed holding Ryo tight as he recalled th softness of his mother as she had held him. Ryo calmed the torrent of pain that flooded him. "When the clouds will rage and... Storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down waves will crash around but you will be safe in my arms...In my arms." Rain's tears wet Ryo's pant legs, but his sobbing had ceased. Ryo looked down and saw that the boy was fast asleep.

"We can stay here til tomorrow," Dee whispered as Ryo gently lay him back. "In case he wakes up again."

Break

Angel leaned back at his desk his fingers massaging his temples. Carol stood in tears as Mimi continued her tirade. Mostly in Spanish for which Angel was supremely grateful as her language deteriorated. "Mimi," Angel interjected his voice in between the swearing. Mimi slid her eyes his way before going back and yelling some more at the terrified teen.

"I said white, we picked out white," Mimi yelled. "What color are these?" She brandished the blooms she had yanked out of the hotel refrigerator.

"They looked white in the magazine when I ordered them," Carol whimpered at the glare she received. "The number for white was w149, I remembered it, that's what I ordered." Carol dissolved into tears hiding her face in her hands as she bawled.

"They look white to me," said Angel, realizing quickly that this was the wrong thing to say.

"They're not WHITE! THEY'RE IVORY! DO I HAVE AN IVORY DRESS! NO! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! YOU MADE IT! THE COLOR SCHEME IS WHITE AND LILAC AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE LILAC," Mimi shouted as she brandished her pointer finger as though it were a sword slicing the air. "The wedding is in two days. The flowers are ruined. There is no way to reorder them in time. On top of which. I've been eating like a mad woman and I'm sure I've gained ten pounds and I'm never going to fit into my wedding dress. The lilac, oh yah... Did you know that Lord D was part plant? I showed him the lilac we were going to use and it sent him into a sneezing fit that nearly induced labor. Apparently the pollen invigorated the mitochondrion in his blood cells and caused the baby to go ape shit. And, oh ya, Lady Aurora was there, and she was not happy to see her baby miserable. It looked like the lady was going to fucking eat me!"

"Umm... yeah... want some tea darling?" Says Angel as he motions Carol to go quietly from the room.

Like a trained ninja Mimi turns and grabs Carol by the wrist and looks her dead in the eyes."Oh no, don't you go any where Ms. Thing. We are going to stay here and straiten this out. We have two days until the fucking wedding and IT'S GOING TO BE PERFECT!" Mimi yells as her face goes from red to purple and Angel slinks down into his desk.

Break

Beep, beep, beep. Lorrie could not take it anymore. Beep, that was his heart. Beep, his breathing. Beep, brain waves. Beep, how much medication was he on? Lorri looked at the machine. Before marrying, she had been a nurse. "I'm so sorry baby," Lorri patted Peter's head. "He promised me," Lorri sniffled. "When I discovered I was pregnant I told him I would leave him. I did not want our child to witness his rage. I just thought," Lorri paused wiping her eyes but more tears fell. "I thought that if it ever did resurface, it would come at me. I never thought he would hit you. I should have left him then." Lorri dissolved over her son's prostrate form.

"Ma'am," Erick stood back. "I'm done with the spare bed. I can sit with him if you want to get some rest." Lorri nodded and got to her feet. She lay her head on the pillow. Within moments the exhaustion of the day weighed on her and she closed her eyes. As sad as the beeps were it brought her hope. As long as they were beeping her son was alive. Erick waited to hear the rhythmic breathing. Deep and even. Lorri was asleep. "Hear that, Honey?" Erick stroked the soft skin of Peter's brow. "You have to wake up. You can't stay in this bed forever. See..." Erick reached into a pocket and pulled out a small box.

Peter lay unmoving on the bed the white sheets seemed so inappropriate compared to the white sheets on Peter's bed at home. "I can hear Ryo now. We're so young. But I'll be eighteen in a few months. I want forever with you." Erick slid the ring over the finger that was peeking out from the cast. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. So you have to wake up. You know, Rain was here today. He sang for you, it was quite beautiful. I see what you mean about him though. It was like a light shining from the inside of him. When we left the room, so many people were in the hall. One old lady was weeping. I've never seen anything like it. He's not famous cause he sings pop, or rock as he is singing now. He is popular because his voice is like a strange wind that pours through your soul." Erick pressed play on the radio. "Listen, Bikky left us with an advance copy of the new stuff. I think you'll like it. Especially this one song he sings with George. Your two favorites together."

Erick spoke to Peter until his voice was raw. He sipped some water tears falling down his face. "I remember the first time I saw you. It was your freshman year. I thought, man, he's kind of cute. But I was a jock and you were with the theater. There was nothing we had in common. Then Rain showed up and I went a little stupid over him. But somewhere along the way, I saw you more. Our first kiss was like lightening. I'm so sorry I hurt you the first time we tried to have sex. And that's what it was at the time. Just sex." Erick coughed at the memory to cover the sob. " Ryo was right. We did not know what we were doing. You were not ready. But then, the next time. That was so awesome. And each time since." Erick smiled thinking back. "Not that it all about the sex," He kept talking reminding Peter of all of their dates, their conversations. Each kiss was recounted. He talked so much, he missed the speeding up of the heart monitor.

"You know, Rain freaked out a bit today." Erick said. "I always want to ask about his past, but after reading the papers from that time I saw that his mom was battered. The news gets fuzzy then, like a cover up or something. Bikky looks like he really will kill the man that upsets Rain though. It's kind of funny, in a scary way." Erick laughed a bit.

"He is scary," Erick heard the voice but he did not believe it. It couldn't be true. "My head feels like it's the size of a watermelon. Is it the size of a watermelon?"

Erik's eyes took up over half his face as his heart sped up with a kind of ecstatic joy that he feared. Elation of the surest kind soared into him as those jade eyes met his. That was the difference. Erick always meant to tell Peter. He had seen it in the jewelry store when he had looked for a ring for Peter. Rain's eyes were like emeralds, but Peter, like a jade shining in the moonlight. Those eyes, so deep and pure. How he loved him..."An adorable watermelon," Erick burst into tears he crawled over Peter taking him into his arms. "Mrs. Carmichael, Mrs. Carmichael!" Erick yelled even as Peter winced at the loud voice. "Call a doctor, he's awake." Erick kissed Peter's brow, his lips, his cheeks, his head anywhere his lips could reach. "He's awake!"

CHRISTMAS EVE!

( We made it.. WE MADE IT)

"Smells like morning," Dee grumbled as he rolled over to see Slyphe. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Dee frowned reaching for the familiar warmth of Ryo. Finding his lover he smiled and stroked a hand through the baby fine hair. Angelina began her morning cry. Dee frowned as it did not sound as if it were coming from the right direction.

"The better question," Dee frowned at the nubile young woman that stretched out beside him. Her white garments shone as they wrapped her lithe form. "Is what are you doing in here?" Dee gasped at the unaccustomed variation of green and color in the room. His and Ryo's bedroom was done in rich blues and deep yellows with mahogany wood furniture. This was pure green, in various shades of living color. So much in this room was alive. At the sight of the plants and flowers he recalled curling up with Ryo on Rain's floor last night. "You must have fallen asleep shortly after my Rain did." Slyphe yawned stretching back into a cat.

"Alicia must be up, Angie stopped crying," Ryo muttered. "Bell's ringing." Ryo shoved to his knees and pushed his hair back from his face.

"What?" Dee asked not hearing a thing. A second later, the doorbell rang. Ryo leaned up over the bed to see that Rain was still buried in his blankets. He passed a hand over his head smoothing the glossy black locks away from his brow. "I'll get the door, you get a shower." Ryo nodded scooping up the blankets and pillows. He left the room and Sylphe jumped onto the bed. She planted both of her large paws on top of Rain, one on his back, the other on his rump. She flexed each of her toes and waited. Laying her head on the small of Rain's back, Slyphe began to purr.

Leon stepped into the house carrying Jewel while Count D carried little Leon. Chris was loaded down with diaper bags. "How many spare outfits does Jewel need anyway?" Chris complained. "Not like you can't just summon her another outfit at will."

"This is true Christopher," Count D said with a small smile that spelled annoyance. The young man had been irritable all week. Leon said he was just feeling his oats, whatever that meant. Count D was jut about tired of it. "Today we will be under heavy surveillance. We must all appear to be normal humans."

"Maintain humanity," Bikky quipped coming down the stairs his hair still wet from his shower. "Ryo's done with his shower Dee, says you can come on up. I'll entertain the guests while he makes breakfast. Want to try to rouse sleeping beauty, or just let him come down on his own."

"Let him come down on his own," Dee said heading upstairs. "There is no set time that we have to be at the hotel for the show. The big fiasco is way later tonight." Dee yawned tiredly.

"Well, Erick called," Bikky said with a smile as he recalled the message Erick had left on his cell phone. "Says they have been playing Rain and George's Cd's nonstop. Peter's brain waves are off the chart. He may wake up soon." Dee smiled and went to take a shower. He passed Ryo on the stairs and pulled him in for a kiss. Ryo made it quick frowning at Dee's stale breath. "I'm going, I'm going." Dee laughed swatting Ryo' bottom. "Go cook..."

Warm, heavy and soft with a rumble that vibrated the entire bed. Rain smiled as he opened his eyes. "Hey Slyphe," he rolled over under her weight. "Morning," he greeted peering through the abundant cloud of his hair. She licked his chin before hopping from the bed. Slyphe turned and meowed at the door. "Alright," Rain laughed. "I'm coming." Rain tossed his cover aside. "Smells like Ryo's making bacon." Rain hopped from the bed. He saw his cell phone blinking and knew he had a message. He pressed the button and expected to hear Julie, what he got was nearly indecipherable. "Rain... get Bikky and come to the hospital... Peter woke up!" Rain blinked several times before he laughed nearly dropping the phone he dashed from the room yelling for Bikky who was already on the phone with Erick laughing and cheering. "We have to stop by the hospital on our way to the hotel," Rain called down the stairs.

"Then hurry your butt up and get a shower so we can go!" Bikky laughed glad to see the haunted look vanish from his little brother's eyes. This time, when Lyo came down the stairs singing at the top of his lungs, Bikky and Chris joined in.

The hospital was crowded with cameras and flashes. Rain slipped his large sunglasses on his face ignoring them as he went in to see his friend. Peter lay upon the bed with his eyes closed. "I thought he was awake," Rain looked to Ryo who nodded. Ryo turned Rain around and he sighed to see Peter slowly opening his eyes as wide as he could. Mere slits were visible as they were both now bruised. He smiled a soft smile. "Rain, Bikky," His voice was weak. "You came to see me?"

"They were here last night," Erick emerged from the hall. "Rain even sang." Rain blushed as Peter teared up. "It was amazing."

"It was just a lullaby that Andy recorded as a hidden track on the friends and family CD." Rain hid his face with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Peter leaned back against the pillow. "Will you sing again. Before you go, I mean..." Peter tried to smile even though his lips were cracked and swollen. "I know you have to go to the concert today." Rain smiled again. Sat down with Julie and began to sing.

Break

Buffy waited until she saw Jhaymes leave the bedroom before she knocked on the door of the luxury suite of the hotel. When George opened he was already in full make-up with his hair ribboned and braided. A tall hat was perched on his head. Today's ensemble was various shades of blue, white and green. Ponchi wore green and white ribbons to match him. "Good morning," He smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you," Buffy smiled unsure what she was supposed to be doing. "They told me that I was your escort today, if I was going to be here under the protection of the Arcadian Kingdom, I would be put to work like everyone else." Buffy smiled. She had soon become bored with lounging around the palace and listening to Dawn gush and complain. She gushed about the joy of being near Rain so often, then complained that not only did he have a girlfriend, but it was their cousin. Buffy tried to think back a couple years, she was sure that something weird had gone on with Julie, but what...it was around the time that Angel lost his soul, so she had not really been paying attention to her mother when she talked about it. Buffy sighed unsure what to do now that she was here. Angel had been odd as well, not saying much to her when it was night time. It as almost like he was avoiding her.

"I was just about to go down to the main show room," George said checking the mirror one more time. Ponchi tinkled her approval before turning her wings outward. To the common eye, she was nothing more than his favorite hair pin. They were met in the hall by Willow and Dawn. "Hi," George waved to the girls. "Where's everyone else?"

"Out shopping," Willow smiled then waved Tara over. "Giles is hunting for rare books, Anya for demon parts for the shop back home and Xander is having breakfast. Spike is wherever they stash the vamps in this place until nightfall."

Dawn looked around then went to George. "Where's Rain?"

"They should be here soon," George looked at his watch. "First they are going to pick up Julie and Carol then they are going to the hospital to visit their friend. I heard he woke up from a coma," Dawn sighed listening to George speak. She was used to Giles and Spike's accents, but on him it seemed as if every sentence was a song. "Now I must intermingle with the crowd and when the signal comes we start singing. Those cameras are going to observe all day. Might as well get used to them."

"Won't it seem odd that all of you are here and the King is not?" Buffy asked finding George the easiest of the Arcadian's to get along with.

"Why would the king be needed in a foreign country?" George asked her. "Just remember that no one knows he is missing. For all the world knows, Zarro is safely at home in his palace. As he should be. The Royale can go and do whatever they want to."

Buffy saw the camera swing in their direction and so leaned in to whisper to George. "Where is the king?"

"Only he and Laton knows..." George smiled and waved then went to Count D and Leon. He leaned down to kiss Count D's cheek. "I heard Ryo, Dee and the boys will be here later."

Count D nodded. "They are going to the hospital, they should be there by now." Count D closed his eyes as Kurayami began to whimper. "Please excuse me," Count D inclined his head politely. Leon scooped Jewel into his arms.

"Who's daddy's girl?" Leon laughed as he swung her around. Her delighted giggles filled the room. Leon sat her down in a cloud of cotton candy pink silk with white ribbons.

Faith stood beside Andromache as she sat on the floor playing with her children. She had spotted Jack the moment he and his brothers had entered the hotel. Last month he had brought her flowers and read her poetry. He had not come near her now. What was up? "Not worry," Faith looked down, way down at Jewel. "I can hear his heart. It is rejoicing at the sight of you."

"Rejoicing?" Faith looked up to see that Jack was looking at her, but was speaking with Lord D.

"My grandfather gave him back his life when it was stolen from him." Jewel nodded then pulled her little ball from her inside sleeve. "I am going to play now." Jewel dropped to her bottom with the high princess.

George meandered over and set beside her. Buffy stood beside Faith. She leaned forward on her toes, then back on her heels. She folded her arms and looked around at the elegantly dressed people assembled in the grand hotel. Their guards stood around looking menacing in their uniforms. Buffy patted her skirt, then straitened her hair. She wondered why they were not in uniforms like the burly looking men who stood guard. Buffy rearranged the tie to her sash once again. "Will you stop fidgeting," Faith laughed and Buffy looked up at the other slayer. Her hair was brushed in soft waves and, like Buffy, she had been dressed in a long skirt and jeweled top. Where Buffy was light in pink and yellow, Faith was smashing in wine dark red and black. A ruby pin graced her hair. Faith saw where Buffy's eyes had gone and she touched the pin. "Andy gave it to me, she had Jhaymes make it."

"You really have changed," Buffy commented with a smile. She thought back to when she had first met Faith. She had been a bit rough around the edges but friendly. It had been fun to work with her.

"Buffy," Dawn sidled up to her sister. "When do you think Rain will get her?"

Buffy saw the gleam in her sisters eye and decided that it would be best if she nipped this off now rather than have her hurt more later. "As soon as he and his girlfriend are done visiting their friend." Dawn heard the word 'girlfriend' and sighed. It was true. Rain was deeply involved. Not only that, he was dating their cousin. Dawn's shoulders dropped a bit. "Hey," Buffy looked up as Clarisande approached the stage. "They are singing and everyone is not here yet?"

"Yeah, this is an all day show, see, the family that is miked...?" George pointed to Mimi, Kenneth, young prince Nicklaus holding on to Prince Deipyros and Princess Chimera's hands. "They are the focus of the whole evening but no one knows it yet." As Clarisande sang, a commotion out front diverted the attention of the crowd.

"Rain's here!" In her excitement she forgot that Julie would be with them. Rain was buoyant as he joked with Bikky and held the leash for Slyphe. Carol laughed as the large cat stood up on her hind legs to lick his cheek giving Julie and narrowed eyed gaze. Dawn knew how she felt. Carol ceased laughing as Bikky pulled her in to a kiss. Dee tapped him on the shoulder and they broke apart grinning. Cujo danced around Bikky's feet using his leash to lead Bikky inside. "Is that a cat on a leash?" Dawn gasped looking over the large feline.

"You've never been to their house before?" Faith asked with a smirk. Dawn glared at the taller girl before she stalked away. Wasn't she supposed to be some special key to the universal gateways? Didn't that come with perks? Like, a cool boyfriend or something? As the show ended, Rain was greeted and miked, while Bikky slipped into the crowd with Lyo vanishing into a waiting dressing room. Rain approached the microphone to perform his rendition of 'O holy night.' "Wow," Faith mused. "A rock version... awesome. That kid is awesome."

One more song, and the family went home for the night. At their 'house' an argument broke out and Mimi stormed out slamming the door behind her. Ryo stood in the circle of Dee's arms watching. He felt a warm presence and looked up at Laton. "Where have you been? Where is Zarro? What have you been up to?"

"Calm down Snap Dragon," Laton laughed. "The high king is home with his lady wife, as he should be."

Torcha stood next to her husband with a grin on her face. The two looked secretive as Laton watched the show unfold.

Lyo came back wearing a large blue robe and nightcap. He crawled into Ryo's lap just as Rain walked over to sit beside him. The camera's all swung in their direction. "Da-Ryo, Rain, will you sing to me?" Rain smiled and began softly. The camera crew was so entranced by his voice, that they almost missed the scene playing out on the overhead screen. "I see trees of green," Rain sang.

"Red roses too," Ryo added as if a lyrical afterthought. WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD...

On the screen were scenes of Mimi on the streets of a city. What looked like slums, the dregs of society passed her by, some tossing coins, some making rude gestures and suggestions. One of them offered a package. With a sad sigh, Mimi offered her the last of the money she had and took it. "What a wonderful world," Rain and Ryo finished quietly as Mimi trudged off down a dingy alley clutching her prize.

The crowds attention was once again taken to the family who sat around. It seemed as if years passed. Laton felt an unbidden rush of emotion as the father wondered, where his daughter was at this moment in time. As planned Aoi toddled over to Count D and pulled on his flowing sleeve. "Papa," Her voice chimed in the microphone. "Tell me a story. You know, one about Christmas."

Leon sat next to D holding Kurayami. Children gathered around as Count D began to speak in a soft, sweetly cultured voice. "It was Christmas eve and the Lord looked down from above at all of his children. It had been nearly two thousand years since the birth of His son." The crowd gasped and Julie clasped Rain's hand light flooded the stage. "Turning to His youngest angel the Lord said: Go down to the earth and bring back to me the one thing that best represents everything good that has been done in the name of this day."

Ryo felt proud as Lyo was shown above the crowd with sparkling white wings. His blue robe and nightcap were gone revealing a pure white robe. Count D continued his tale. "The angel bowed to the Lord," Count D paused as Lyo executed an aerial bow. "And spreading his wings, descended from Heaven to the world of man, all the while contemplating his mission. So much had been done in the name of honoring the birth of the Christ Child. For this day, wars had temporarily ceased, cathedrals had been built and novels had been written. With so little time, what could he possibly find to represent all this?"

Count D pulled Aoi into his lap as he continued his tale. "As he soared above the earth, he suddenly heard the sound of church bells below." Lyo looked up to the large screen where the image of a church was shown. It's bell tolled and the family on focus for the evening was exiting on this cold winters eve. Snow covered the pavement and Lyo smiled listening to the bells toll. "Their tone as s beautiful, that it reminded him of the voice of God. As the patrons left the church, they were all singing Silent Night. The angel rested a moment in rapture as the song filled the night. As he resumed his flight through the night." Count D made a swift motion with his hand that Lyo followed on his strings that lifted him through the air. Aoi clapped her hands staring in wonder at her papa. "He was delighted to hear these sounds everywhere, from the largest cities to the smallest villages. He heard melodies from massive orchestras and in the voices of single soldiers alone at their post. And any place where he heard these songs, he found hope in the hearts of men."

"Grasping a song out of the air," Count D leaned in to whisper to Aoi, "Angels are able to do this," He pointed and showed that Lyo was holding a ball of light. It seemed to be one of Prince Angel's glowing orbs. " The angel thought that maybe, these songs could be the one thing that best represented Christmas. They seemed to give voice to man's greatest joys as well as hope to those deepest in despair. But, though at first glance it appeared to be the answer he sought, his heart told him that this music alone was not enough. There had to be something more. So he continued his flight through the night until he suddenly felt the touch of a father's prayer on it's way to Heaven. Once again looking downward, he saw a man who was praying for his child whom he had not heard from in a long time and who would not be home that Christmas. Seizing upon the prayer, the angel followed it until it reached the lost child." Count D's voice faded as he cradled Aoi who turned with the crowd to see Lyo on his most wondrous flight.

Lyo flew, until he reached Mimi, where she stood underneath a lamp light. She was out in the snow, her clothing ragged and torn. She shifted her feet, one to the other while blowing on her hands which were red and chapped from the cold wind. An old man left the bar. He shuffled past the young woman shaking his head. He went home to where a child lay in bed. He tucked the child in then toked a fire. Sitting in a rocking chair he began to sing. "In an old city bar..." He paused as the child awakened and the crowd saw that it was Nicklaus. " That is never too far from the places that gather the dreams that have been. In the safety of the night...With it's old neon light. It beckons to strangers, and they always come in." He shook his head as his 'grandchild' listened rapturously to his wise old voice. "And the snow it was falling. The neon was calling. The music was low...And the night...Christmas Eve. And here was the danger, that even with strangers, inside of this night. It was easier to believe. For it was into this bar that I happened to wander to stare into a glass and my universe ponder."

The man paused again before continuing his song. "So I walked up to the counter shook the snow off my coat, then I ordered a whiskey that I used like a moat. But an old man soon joined me and asked if I knew the time. One word led to another and somehow I didn't mind. Then he offered a drink  
from a bottle 'neath his coat. And he smiled a little smile as it trickled down my throat and I felt myself relaxing. Here among the ghosts that failed then the old man topped my glass off and began this little tale." The old man wiped a tear and it was then that the crowd saw that the old man was none other than Cory Flight dressed in old clothes, heavy makeup and a gray wig. "In the moments of our lives both the joyous and the tragic. If the truth is to be told we are all pursuing magic. And the magic that we seek...As we're sure you have discovered can be found in certain places far more easily than others. In the sand beneath the Sphinx. In the dreams of candlelight..."

Cory paused and pulled Nicklaus into his lap. He heaved the sigh of the old and the sad before he went on. "But the surest place of all is in the forgiving world of night. And of all the nights throughout the year that come and gently leave. None hold the dream of magic like the evening, Christmas Eve. And so it's on this night with it's promise deep within as the snow now starts to fall  
Our story does begin." Cory sat back with Nicklaus as the lights on him dimmed. He ducked into the crowd as food was laid out. The younger children had already been fed. Now they were being laid down for a nap.

Andy sidled up to Dee and lay her daughter, Little Allysa, next Aoi and the bassinet that held Kurayami. Shinrei and Kibo toddled over holding JJ and Lord D's hands all read for a nap. It was then that Count D sat on the bed, and in his rich voice, began to sing. "An angel came down one night to the earth. A mission from God to find out the worth of everything that his children had done since that winter night...The birth of His son" Count D ceased his singing and patted Aoi's back.

Laying Lyo next to Nicklaus, Ryo picked up the song where D left off. "And then a sound filled the night. In the cold winter air. And in the midst of his flight it was holding him there. And as he looked towards the earth for the source of this sound. On that cold winter night. It was pulling him down."

Releasing Jhaymes hand, George sat on the bed with the children patting a back. He began to sing. "To bring something back, this angel was told. That no one could touch...But angels could hold. So on that night, when the sky had cleared among all the stars an angel appeared. And then a sound filled the night. In the cold winter air. And in the midst of his flight. It was holding him there." Three voices rose in unison as they harmonized with each other. "And as he looked towards the earth, for the source of this sound. On that cold winter night. It was pulling him down." The last little sigh left the bed as the tuckered tykes settled down for a Christmas eve nap.  
The adults slid away to enjoy the rest of their day. A heavy curtain was drawn that, thanks to Arcadian magic, kept the sounds of the party away from the sleeping children. Jhaymes found his way back into Jhaymes arms. As he moved, so did Buffy. Dawn sighed watching as Rain shared a plate with Julie. The two of them sat together whispering and laughing. A camera zoomed in just as Rain was stealing a kiss. Julie laughed as her face heated. Rain was always showing his affection for her. It amazed her, it truly did. He loved her. "I love you, Rain," Julie whispered in his ear, meaning every word.

Willow had been afraid all morning. She was cautious about holding Tara's hand, but then, just as she was about to excise herself to the room they had been shown to, Dee pulled a blushing Ryo underneath the mistletoe and made a grand show of stealing a kiss. As their lips sealed, Ryo melted against Dee's solid frame. His mind always fuzzed when Dee held him just so. "Get a room," Bikky teased, his arms secure around Carol. Dee laughed. Ryo, beet red, hid his face in Dee's chest.

"Papa," Aoi's voice came from inside the heavy curtain. Leaving Leon, D was at the bedside in an instant. Aoi poked her head out with a meaningful smile at her papa. "It is time." She yawned widely then reached up her arms. Reaching into the curtain, Count D removed her outer covering just as Ryo and Rain went inside to further dress the other children. When the curtain dropped, Lyo was again rigged to his ires and swung into the air. The children were dressed in matching red satin, with thick white bands across their hems and cuffs. A red bow decorated Aoi and Allyssa's hair while the boys wore stark white ties.

The crowds attention was once again drawn to the 'family'. They sat down to dinner, with an extra place set at the table. No matter how many years passed, they never gave up hope that the place would be filled. It started quietly, a low rumble that started among the men in the crowd. Several Arcadian's were wearing microphones. "God rest ye merry gentlemen... God rest ye merry gentlemen."

More men picked up the chant. "There up in the sky a star to follow ...There up in the sky a star to follow..."

"It's so beautiful," Buffy heard Giles say as the singing continued. "All ...Await the coming of the Lord. Await the coming of the Lord ...Await the coming of the …..."

Rain got to his feet with Julie both of them sharing his hand held. His voice rang out clear like a bell. She joined him as they lead a chorus of children. "Christmas … Lead and we'll follow. Hope and tomorrow … Magic and dreams." A collective 'awww' came from the assembled, some of whom had paid five hundred or more for their admission to this Christmas eve spectacular. " You are all this and more now. Childhood recalls how You are ...Visions and..." Each child held up a flickering ball of light that vaguely resembled candles. " Christmas... We are your children. You take us back when ever we call. Each year we are here waiting... Anticipating … As the snow starts to fall..."

The children melted into the crowd until they were standing with their respective families. Ryo, Dee, Count D, Leon, JJ, Lord D, Alicia, Bikky, Jhaymes, George, in fact, all the Arcadians, began to sing. "Merry Christmas, Merry, Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas , Merry, Merry Christmas," The singing broke up into staggered chants. " Ornaments and evergreens. With packages as yet unseen. All wrapped in paper colored bright. Reflecting candles in the night." The crowd gasped as flashes of lights highlighted the many families gathered. Laton laughed as he held Torcha. His smile vanished as once again Mimi was shown rail thin and begging on the cold streets of the world around her. The many gathered continued to sing. " With carolers and mistletoe … And stockings all hung in a row or fireplaces glowing red ...With children safely sent to bed." Mimi was shown again and Torcha leaned into her husband hoping that their lost princess, did not suffer so before she found her human. "Ring the bells, ring the bells. Let the churches ring the bells!" Bells tolled all around as what should have been a cacophony became a lyrical chime resounding in the hearts of all gathered. "Joy to the world, the Lord has come... Let his light shine on everyone."

The crowd grew silent as Rain and Aoi's voices rang out. "Christmas lead and we'll follow..." Music settled over th assembled group and the video cameras were once again given free reign over he crowd. They laughed as George was presented with a bracelet hand made by Jhaymes. Daphnus offered a heart shaped ruby pendant to Alera who grudgingly accepted with red cheeks and moist eyes. Nicklaus then went to Nestoir where he sat with his wife enjoying a cup of cool fruit juice. "Daddy, can you tell me a story?"

Nestoir smiled at his son, then went on with the tale begun by Count D. "You remember the Angel we heard about?" Nicklaus nodded as Lyo flew over head. "Well...As he flew over the Urals  
He came upon a little town. Shining in the Arctic darkness. So the angel he set down. Then he walked among the people in a fitting earth disguise. So no one recognized him. Though they wondered at his eyes..."

Thus began the classic, a duet with Andy and Rain. Andy began softly her fingers rubbing ever so gently through her son's hair. The look of pure love on her face as she gazed at him quieted the gathered throng. "In the middle of a forest... There's a clearing by a stream where a mother holds her newborn and the child begins to dream." Andy paused to smile. " And he dreams of hopes unspoken. When the tears of man will cease and his mother holds him closer for he is the Prince of peace. And the moon is looking downward casting shadows through the trees and the stars are shining brighter as they whisper what they see." Andy continued her song with a sweet smile. "How the emperor and the pauper, with the lion and the lamb kneel down before the infant for his peace they understand."

Rain inclined his head then his voice washed over the crowd. Watching on television from his hospital room, Peter began to weep. " Hark, the herald angels sing... Glory to the newborn king. Peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinners reconciled. Glory all ye nations rise. Join the triumph of the skies..." Rain was joined by a choir that brought tears to the most jaded eyes. No one knew that it was a choir of angels and fairies. " With the heavenly host proclaim! Christ is born in Bethlehem... Hark, the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn king..."

The choir died down, Rain and Andy finished the song. " Let the bells ring out these tidings. Let it echo across the land. That a king is born in Bethlehem … And his kingdom is at hand. Let the world rejoice together. As it looks upon the stars knowing every man's our brother … And that every child is ours."

Bikky cleared his voice and began to recite in a clear voice. "As he flew o'er Sarajevo. There were scars upon the land. There were scars upon the people. It was hard to understand." On the large screen were pictures of a war torn world with suffering and starvation. The sumptuous meal laid out before them soon tasted like so much ash as they watched small children begging for food in the streets. " And the deepest scars of all which to humans are unseen. But the angel could see clearly were the scars upon the dreams."

Christopher stood next to Bikky and recited his part. " Like Belfast and Burundi, Rwanda, Palestine..." Chris paused as he allowed the audience to peruse the pictures shown on the screen. "The only decorations here had been awarded for their crimes. And in gardens where the children played, now soldiers only trod. And stranger still, he heard some say that they were killing for their god." Chris looked sad then looked to Bikky to continue.

"Now the angel heard God speak many times." Bikky nodded and placed a hand under his chin as if considering his next words. "And he had always paid attention." Bikky nodded to a scene of Lyo in his angel costume staring raptly up at a glow so bright no one could look for long. "But this killing of ones neighbor was something the Lord had never mentioned."

Christopher nodded at Bikky as he spoke again. " But as he neared the earth of a recent battleground from among the ruins he once more heard the sound." Lyo landed among some ruins and watched as music was played. "It was a single cello playing a forgotten Christmas song and even on that battlefield, the song somehow belonged." Lyo got to his feet and flexed his wings before he was lifted into the sky again. " And as he flew away the angel did take note... That where he found this music played, one always could find hope."

Bikky finished the tale with a smile as Lyo flew off into the night. "As He flew over the countryside he was still listening. When from a little church below. He heard a voice begin to sing."

Dressed as a round parson with a big smile on his face, a general in the king's army skipped down the stairs. He passed Mimi as he locked the door he tossed her a small bag of coins. She hurried to a diner as he sang on his way home. "Joy to the world The Lord has come. Let earth receive her king..."

Another voice robust and hearty overshadowed the parsons. No one in the crowd could see who was singing, but Ryo recognized the voice of Hiyo, his cousin. The cheerful dragon's voice was as happy as usual. " Now it was long ago when it all began back in Bethlehem in the promised land. When a single star appeared in the sky and three kings saw and they each asked why." The screen showed three desert kings in their palaces all conferring over their maps and books. " And they checked the books full of prophecy ...And the one king said, "Why it's plain to me, you see it means that a king is born who will save mankind on this blessed morn. So they packed some gold, myrrh and frankincense. On some old camel with some fancy tents. Closed down the house. Set the servants free and three kings rode into history. It was long ago in a foreign land when the Lord looked down said to make a stand. So He sent His son ...And said, 'through him you'll know me!'"

The scenes on the screen flashed from ancient to modern times. "Then the angels came and when they start to sing all at once the past... It doesn't mean a thing and the star comes out and the wise men say, Hey show me!" Ryo gasped at the firecrackers that sparked where the north star should have been. "And they followed it over hills and sand. Til' they found the child. Like it all was planned. And as they knelt before the newborn king the angel's were singing in their angel style. How all of our hopes... Had come down to this child!"

Julie cleared her throat to nervously begin her part in this grand show. The crowds eyes were once again on Lyo and so missed her clutching of Rain's hand. "Then he reached for the song and he held it in his hand (It was something that he did because angels can)." Julie paused when the crowd stopped watching Lyo to see who was speaking. Rain grimaced only a little as his fingers lost feeling. "And he wondered to himself, "Is this the answer that I sought?" But something was still missing or at least so he still thought." Julie finished her part with an extreme sigh of relief.

Laughing, and used to being with th Arcadian's, Carol recited her part in this elaborate tale. "And so he journeyed on through the midnight winter air when all at once our angel felt the touch of a man's prayer." Lyo hovered over a crowd of people. One man looked up as he walked along, his heart in his throat as he heard the Christmas songs. He knew that somewhere out there, his daughter was lost. The man continued with head bowed as if he did not see the small child up above. Carol continued on. "And looking once more to the Earth to determine whence it came he felt a million souls below. But one was not the same. For there he saw a man alone though he was walking in a crowd and though this man had rarely prayed tonight his head was bowed."

Alicia, cradling Angelica in her arms picked up where the young girls left off. "For even in a crowd, you see, a heart can feel alone. When the night is Christmas Eve... A child is not at home." Dee heard the sob, he felt the heat, but he did not believe it. Laton looked away when Dee slung an arm around him.

"In a way," Dee said gazing at the golden beauty of Ryo who wore his coronet to tonight's festivities. "She did come home." Laton nodded as he stared at his grandson.

Alicia continued, "So from a father to the Lord, a prayer did swiftly race. But the angel saw it first, and he listened to its case ."

The man entered his home where his family as sleeping and knelt down in front of his Christmas three. He seemed not to notice Lyo perched on top as he poured his heart out with tears streaming down his face, he began to sing. "There is an ornament lost inside the night..." Mimi flashed on the screen out in the snow. No home to call her own she huddled under a street lamp as her 'father' prayed. " There on a Christmas tree with a thousand lights." Many people rushed past her small form hurrying to get to their own families. Not caring that this one was so far from home. " No one can see her. She's standing all alone. Somewhere she glistens where no one can see."

The father choked on a sob, just as Laton pulled Ryo to him and held him tight. " I don't believe I can say what had happened. All of those words that we put into play no longer matter... I should have known that then... I just know you're far away." The father reached where, on his mantle, a picture of his beautiful daughter smiled down at him. " On this Christmas day... On this Christmas day... On this Christmas ... Somewhere the wind carves moments in the snow... And if he sees her..." The man looked where the bible lay open on the coffee table. " He never lets it show, He just drifts behind her, erasing every step." His pain was visible to the crowd as his anguish poured over them. " Tinsel and garland are whispered through trees …

He lowered his head to the floor the raised it, his hands clasped in supplication. "I don't believe I can say what had happened. All of those words that we put into play, no longer matter. I should have  
known that then I just know you're far away. On this Christmas day... On this Christmas day ...On this Christmas ..." The man got to his feet and for a moment it seemed as if he looked right at Lyo before he swirled around and continued his prayer in earnest. " Come, Christmas! Stay, Christmas! Watch over her this day! Keep her! Protect her! From harm now in every way! Shelter her! Gently !There in your arms she'll be! Until the day when you bring her back home to me!"

The man collapsed into a chair hugging a small bear and clutching his picture of his daughter. "There is an ornament lost inside the night." The light dimmed with a spot light on Lyo who spread his wings and dashed out into the night.

George looked up as if he was surprised that it was his turn to recite. He smiled softly and began to speak in a beautiful voice that always made Dawn sigh. "After he had heard the prayer the angel gently set it free and followed it to the father's child in a far away city." Lyo flew to where Mimi stood hugging a pole a sobbing piteously. George went on with his recitation. "And there the girl in desperation was searching through the sky for a star that she could wish upon but stars were in short supply." George paused to look at the scene around the young woman. " And the only light that she could see, there shining all alone, was a neon sign on an old bar. And so on this, she wished she was home." Several loud sniffles could be heard from members of the audience. They had felt so fortunate to rub elbows with the elite of society and Arcadian royalty. It was now apparent that this 'show' was nothing more than a lesson.

Kenneth made his presence known by adding his voice in a simple little refrain. He too was dressed as an angel and he touched Lyo's head as if imparting a great wisdom. He sang. "Every light can be a star. Just depends on where you are. And the distance that you're looking. Past the places you have been..." Lyo nodded as Kenneth vanished into the crowd. He began to herd the children to one spot.

Cory, now shed of his old man costume began to sing. Next to him was a beauty in blue. George sighed at the elegant dress his pet wore. He smiled as she stood near her brother as he began to sing. "In an old city bar that is never too far from the places that gather the dreams that have been. In the safety of night with its old neon light. It beckons to strangers. And they always come in. And the snow it was falling. The neon was calling. The music was low... And the night ...Christmas Eve. And here was the danger. That even with strangers... Inside of this night. It's easier to believe."

As Cory sang, the action on the screen mirrored his words. "Then the door opened wide and a child came inside that no one in the bar had seen there before. And he asked did we know that outside in the snow that someone was lost standing outside our door. Then the bartender gazed through the smoke and the haze through the window and ice to a corner streetlight. Where standing alone, by a broken pay phone, was a girl the child said could no longer get home. And the snow it was falling  
The neon was calling The bartender turned and said , not that I care, but how would you know this? The child said I've noticed... If one could be home" Lyo offered a gentle smile before he mimed the words that Cory sang. " They'd be all ready there."

Cory continued into the silence of the awed crowd. "Then the bartender came out from behind the bar and in all of his life he was never that far. And he did something else that he thought no one saw when he took all the cash from the register drawer. Then he followed the child to the girl cross the street and we watched from the bar as they started to speak. Then he called for a cab and he said J.F.K. Put the girl in the cab and the cab drove away. And we saw in his hand that the cash was all gone from the light that she had wished upon." People were openly sobbing now as the show continued. Day slid into night, barely noticed by the crowd. Cory finished his song. " If you want to arrange it. This world you can change it. If we could somehow make this Christmas thing last. By helping a neighbor or even a stranger... And to know who needs help. You need only just ask." Cory paused to wipe his own tear as Nestoir played a guitar. " Then he looked for the child but the child wasn't there. Just the wind and the snow waltzing dreams through the air. So he walked back inside. Somehow different I think. For the rest of the night... No one paid for a drink. And the cynics will say... That some neighborhood kid wandered in on some bums in the world where they hid. But they weren't there. So they couldn't see. By an old neon star... On that night, Christmas Eve."

Cory shook his head, then continued his singing. " When the snow it was falling. The neon was calling … And in case you should wonder. In case you should care. Why we're on our own. Never went home. On that night of all nights. We were already there." Cory winked at he audience, then went back into the bar. He ruffled Lyo's hair as he went. It was then, that the crowd saw that he sported a pair of wings, bent over and covered with dust.

Chihaya stood up next to begin his part of the recitation. Lyo bubbled up with Joy as h flew on through the night. "Then all at once inside that night. He saw it all so clear. The answer that he sought so long... Had always been so near .It's every gift that someone gives... Expecting nothing back ...It's every kindness that we do! Each simple little act !"

Rain emerged again leading a choir of children who marched in rows through the crowd carrying candles. " Christmas time on a cold December morning. All is calm and the world is still asleep. Christmas lights that have been caught without warning. Gently glitter on. Stars to wish upon. All the world is at peace." Th circled he crowd singing. " Christmas time and the year will soon be leaving. Cloaked in time till it's just a memory. Christmas stays if we don't forget its meaning .Days go quickly by. Years they multiply. And we go searching for thee ."

Rain lead the children to the family's home where Lyo was dancing on the porch. "And the dream is still alive from that first December morning. And it always will survive. As long as we can see...That the dreams we find in life are the dreams we tend to seek. And Christmas has its promises to keep. Lyo pushed the door open and ushered he children in side. " Christmas time... And the moments just beginning from last night when we'd wished upon a star. "he singing brought the man awake and he came to the top of the stairs to watch the strangely glowing children in his living room. "If our kindness this day is just pretending. If we pretend long enough... Never giving up. It just might be who we are."

Collins began his recitation with a smile as he held Angel's hand. "And so it's good that we remember just as soon as we've discovered. That the things we do in life will always end up touching others. So from a fading neon star. Somewhere shining in the night ...We find a father far away  
Now reflecting in its light."

Tears flowed from the father's eyes as the meaning of the children's words washed over him and he dropped to his knees head bowed. He jumped to his feet with joy waking his wife and the rest of the family. They all stared as if he were crazy but in his heart, though the choir of singing children vanished, he knew the truth of their words. His heart could not contain his joy and his words burst out in joyous song. " So, tell me Christmas... Are we wise? To believe in things we never see? Are prayers just wishes in disguise? And are these wishes being granted me? For now I see... The answering to every prayer I've prayed." He swung to the crowd and declared. " She's coming home this  
Christmas Day!"

Even though his wife stared at him oddly he continued his praise dancing through the house as she prepared their breakfast. " So tell me Christmas... Are we kind? More this day than any other day?Or is it only in our mind? And must it leave when you have gone away? It's different now... It's changed somehow! And now you're here to stay! She's coming home this Christmas Day!" He began to really dance infecting his family with his joy as they held off ripping into packages underneath their tree. "All at once the world. It doesn't seem the same and in a single night you know it all has changed and everything is now as it should be."

The man pointed to his tree. " I have the ornament. I have the perfect tree. I have a string of lights. I have a chance to see. Everything that my heart thought could be... For of all the dreams. You were the first I knew," He pointed to his picture of Mimi. Then went on singing his prayer. " And every other one was a charade of you. You stayed close when I was far away. In the darkest night... You always were the star. You always took us in no matter who we are... And so she's coming home this  
Christmas Day!" He flung the door open just as a cab pulled up the curb. Mimi dashed out of the cab and up the stairs into her father's arms.

Daphnus sighed as he recited a small bit of the tale that had entranced them all. "So the girl had reached her home... And the bar was closing down. As the angel started back to bring his Lord what he had found."

Kenneth stood, still wearing his angel costume he watched as Lyo flew home. Softly, and full of reverence, he sang. "An angel returned that night through the sky. But time it was short. He had to decide. And so as he flew back over the land... A gift for his Lord was there in his hand. It was the glow of a light. It was the heart of a song. It was the tear of a child where they never belonged. It was the wish of a soul on an old neon light. And the Lord smiled at him on that cold winter night..."

The Royale and the main choir of Angels and fairies began to sing out. " Hear as they ring through the night. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations... Here the bells ring through the night. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations .Kyrie among nations. Hear as they ring through the night. Listen to the bells as they ring. Listen to the message they bring. Listen to the sound as they sing as one voice in the night. Hoping that we'll all understand. Every dream we have's in our hands. And for every bell. May they ring all through the night. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Hear as they ring through the night."

The audience was moved as every Arcadian in the hotel began to sing. " Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Kyrie among nations. Here as they ring through the night Listen to the bells as they ring. Listen to the message they bring. Listen to the sound as they sing as one voice in the night. Hoping that we'll all understand. Every dream we have's in our hands... And for every bell … May they ring all through your life!"

Lord D stood, his soft voice a contrast to his sons in it's pure tones of grace and softness. He finished the tale that the old man had begun to his grandchild. No one knew that he was now the old man and Aoi listened with great attention. "And so with his story over  
And our bottle nearly through I asked, did this really happen? He swore every word was true. Then he said 'I see you're puzzled. For your mind tells you to doubt me. That my story can't be true but your heart tells you, it might be..." Lord D smiled then and cradled Aoi close to his heart while his sons sat in JJ's lap. Night ha fallen and Lady Aurora stood near with Vlad, Seras, Angel, Spike and Heaven. "He then asked, did it entertain me? And I admitted it had charm. Then he said perhaps you have learned something. Or at worst I've done no harm."

Heaven took over when Lord D sat it his children his hand on his seemingly flat stomach. "Then he rose up from his chair and he said it's time that he should leave. But may God keep and protect you this and every Christmas Eve. Then he left through the front door. And I ran out to ask him back. But he was already gone . And stranger still he left no tracks. So I walked back to my home. Recalling all I've heard and seen. And for the first time since my childhood. That night I dreamed a Christmas dream." Heaven curtsied low, her white garments shining in the night.

"Merry Christmas!" The Arcadians shouted with glee as it was nearing midnight. No one in the hotel could claim a dry handkerchief as Andy and the royale assembled for one final song. Andy smiled as she sang. "Don't get so busy that you miss...Giving just a little kiss," She paused to kiss her husband. "To the ones you love."

Rain continued the song. " Don't even wait a little while...To give them just a little smile," Rain hugged Ryo and then Dee. "A little is enough."

Daphnus sang next. "See how many people are crying. Some people are dying.

Rain and Kenneth began to sing together. "How many people are asking for love..."

The Arcadians sang as a whole. "So don't save it all for Christmas day. Find a way... To give a little love every day. Don't save it all for Christmas day. Find a way, 'cause holidays have come and gone. But love lives on. If you give up on Love."

George grinned and holding Jhaymes hand he sang out. "How could you wait another minute? A hug is warmer when you're in it. Oh, baby that's a fact."

It was with a sigh that Jhaymes sang. " And saying I love you's always better. Seasons, reasons they don't matter. So don't hold back. "

Roger and Mimi picked up the song. " See how many people in this world. So needful in this world. How many people are praying for love..."

Once again they all sang together. "So let all the children know. Everywhere that they go. Their whole life long. Let them know love." The song was over and many still stood, or sat as if in shock as the group began to pack up. Daphnus took the microphone and addressed the crowd. "I am glad that you all made it out to see us. And to those at home and all over the world..." Daphnus waited until all the Arcadians could say it with him. "Merry Christmas!"   
Powdered Sugre 62

Wedded Bliss

Rain carried the large basket of white roses up to Mimi's hotel room. He had been told by Catherine how Mimi had screamed at her. The poor girl had gone home early after the tirade. Rain felt wished he could have been there. Perhaps he could offered his roses then and maybe Mimi would not have spent the better part of an hour yelling at Catherine. Angel had tried explaining that brides could be scary. Rain nodded in agreement then went home to his garden. Sure enough, his white roses were beautiful. He snipped a few and had asked Count D to multiply them until there were enough to cover he church. Catherine had been there early this morning decorating. Now with his basket in hand, Rain hoped the new bouquet would make her happy.

Mimi opened to his knock her eyes red from weeping. "Oh Rain," Mimi sobbed holding him tight. "It's ruined, it's all ruined. Bad enough the flowers were the wrong color... At first I was glad that they came early, but now," Mimi shook her head then brandished a bunch of brown tipped flowers. "They're wilting."

"Mimi, it's okay," Rain assured her backing away from the sobbing woman. "See," Rain held up his basket. "White roses..." Mimi stopped weeping and looked down at the blooms.

"These are beautiful," Mimi gasped wiping her tears. Could this boy be for real? Mimi saw his eyes shining like emeralds in the light from the window. She reached up to embrace the thin teenager amazed at how slight he was underneath the large black clothes. "Where did you get these?"

"My garden," Rain could feel his face heat as Mimi continued to stare at him. "Better get dressed now," Rain peeled away from her. "I have warm-ups. You know how Daphnus can get if we are late." Rain laughed before hurrying away. Anymore and he would have to change his jacket. She was soaking it with her tears. Rain went down to the hotel lobby waiting for Julie's dad to drop her off. He had not allowed her to stay at the hotel promising to bring her back for the wedding. He found Dawn sitting gazing out of the large picture windows. He strode, Dawn thought, like a man with a purpose. His strides long and sure. Heavy boots weighted down with thick metal chains. His pants resembled cargo pants, but were made of thick black canvas with chains along the sides and around his waist. The closest thing to showing his figure. A long white shirt fell about his waist as well nearly hiding the chains that held his pants up. The crowning piece, was a floor length coat that billowed when he moved. The large sleeves being folded back so that they would not cover his hands.

"Hey," Dawn stood to her feet looking up at him with a bright smile. "You're early."

"Waiting for Julie," Rain looked out of the window as well glad to be down here and away from his hotel room. The hotel had placed he and Bikky in a shared room. He had no problem sharing with Bikky. The problem was that it was next to their parents and Ryo and Dee's room was not soundproofed. Rain had awakened to hearing Ryo and Dee. Red faced he hurried to the shower. Delivering the roses to Mimi was a perfect reason to abandon the room. Lyo was lucky to have slept down the hall with Alicia and Angelica. He was glad that Ryo and Dee were so in love with each other, but man, shaking his head Rain re-focused on Dawn. "What's up?"

"Oh," Dawn flushed when he seemed genuinely interested in her answer. "Just trying to get away from my sister. She has been so moody lately with Angel and Spike. Both of them are all grouchy, Angel is scary quiet and I think Spike is making fun of him."

"Understandable," Rain moved his hair from his face and Dawn sighed catching a glimpse of a leather bracelet with silver studs on his wrist. "Escaping my parents," Rain laughed a bit when he saw a disgruntled Christopher come over. "You too." Chris said nothing but rolled his eyes.

"Man, I miss the pet shop." He thought of how, not matter how loud they got, he could no hear Leon and D when they made love. Now, these stupid hotel walls, he could just about every moan. "Did Bikky kick you out?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"No," Rain blushed. "He got back from Carol's room just as Ryo and Dee were checking on us. He has the best timing."

"Tell me," Chris said with a leer similar to Leon's. "You and Julie..."

Rain turned beet red shaking his head. "I love her... I just..." Rain took a deep breath. He turned away from Chris as Julie's dad pulled up. She got out dressed in a long maroon dress covered with light pink lace. Rain had sent it to her from Angel's private selection. Small pink lace slippers matched the ensemble. In her hair was a large pink orchid, grown in his own garden. The abundant curls were swept to one side with ribbons trailing down. Rain would always be in awe of her shy beauty. Dawn heard his sigh and her heart accepted the truth. This was a died in the wool pair. No matter how much she dreamed... The thought broke off as Rain hurried to the door. Julie saw him and rushed in to the hotel waving her father off. Ryan left the car with his girlfriend glad that Rain had thought to invite him along to this wedding.

He entered the hotel and saw the hanging chandeliers with more crystal than he had thought to see dangling from the ceiling. He tried not to allow his mouth to fall open. Gawking was not cool. He walked further in and saw Bikky heading over with an arm slung around Carol's waist. She blushed at whatever it was that Bikky whispered in her ear. "Come on," Rain tugged her hand until she followed him to the dinning hall. "Let's have some breakfast, while my parents spend some quality time together."

"Quality..?" Julie gasped when Rain's face went back up in flames. With the realization her face matched his. "Oh..."

Break

Ryo sighed as he felt thick, callused hands roaming his back. Dee had been rather disappointed last night. After Ryo had put Lyo to bed, he had climbed into the hotel's large bathtub then fell almost asleep. Dee had found him, naked, wet and pliant. Ryo simply looked up at him and Dee melted into the exhaustion he could see. Though Dee wanted, he knew that Ryo could not accommodate him. So Dee had simply rubbed him dry with a thick towel and cuddled him close. Holding Ryo was almost as good as making love to him. Almost. But it was another day and Ryo had slept the night through... now, Dee would have his turn.

"Ummm... A little lower," Ryo turned his head to the side to peer over his shoulder at Dee. Those eyes. Dee could drown a thousand depths in the sea and still be awed by their endless emotion. Those eyes told him everything he needed to know. At the moment Dee was sure of one thing. Ryo wanted him. Ryo trembled a bit at the strong, sure grip at his waist.

"Here?" Dee asked. He could feel the heat of Ryo's skin through his thin silk sleep pants.

"Hai... for now," Ryo lay his head back in the crook of his arms. He closed his eyes. He loved Dee's hands. Ever since he first saw him standing with an indolent smirk as the chief had berated him. In those days Dee was always in trouble. Ryo had found him fascinating. Dee gave his hips a squeeze and Ryo trembled. Dee allowed his hands to travel under the loose top of Ryo's shirt. He could feel the hot satin of Ryo's skin. He pushed his hands up taking the shirt with them baring the subtle muscles of Ryo's back. Those who saw Ryo often mistook his slenderness for weakness. Dee enjoyed watching as they were proved wrong. Ryo lifted up on his arms to allow Dee to take the top from his body. He lay back smiling. Dee straddled his waist sitting on the firm rump underneath him. Ryo laughed, the sound merry in the early morning light. Dee loved to hear him laugh. Especially when they were like this, on the precipice of intimacy.

Dee went back to his massage soothing the muscles he would soon see them bunched again, but in a good way. "Relax baby, let me take care of you."

"You always do," Ryo purred arching into Dee's touch. Dee laughed when his larger body was easily lifted by Ryo's movement. There was no strain on Ryo as he moved. Dee appreciated the power beneath him. Ryo purred again and Dee lifted up allowing Ryo to turn around under him. His bare chest pale golden the nipples flushed to rosy peaks. Dee leaned in to the inviting mouth tasting their sweetness. Licking their supple forms he entwined with the tongue of his love reveling in the feel of the moist desire that met his own. Dee's large hands caressed the supple chest beneath him taking extra care to arouse the nipples. "Dee." Ryo moaned his name as his skin seemed in flames at his lovers touch.

Ryo's face flushed as Dee licked his neck. He knew where Dee was going. He wanted it so badly. Ryo arched his back, his nipples stood out rosy in the morning light. Dee pulled one into his mouth sucking deeply. Ryo cried out, music to Dee's ears. Dee's hands traveled over Ryo's waist taking the band of his pants with them in their downward travels. Ryo lifted his hips hoping to aid Dee in undressing him. Dee pulled his mouth away from Ryo's tortured nipple to slip the pants from him. He tossed them aside and beheld the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ryo became lost, trapped in the burning emerald depths of Dee's eyes.

His fire was nothing compared to the man above him. The man who possessed him. Dee pushed until Ryo's knees fell open. "I know you want it baby," Dee licked his lips as Ryo's member glistened in turgid readiness a drop moisture falling to his tummy. Dee leaned down licking the drop. Ryo shivered. "You're gonna get it." Ryo cried out his voice hitched. Dee's mouth was so hot. He was enveloped. Swallowed and sucked, Dee's tongue trailed. "Almost there," Dee lifted his mouth to pay homage to the warm globes swollen with need. Ryo shuddered and panted lifting his body, offering more to Dee's mouth than he feared the man could safely take. But Dee could take it, he did. He covered as much of Ryo as he could with his tongue going down to the perfect rosebud that awaited him.

"Dee!" Ryo gasped at the hot invasion of his innermost portal. Dee placed both of Ryo' legs over his shoulders as he continued his morning meal. Ryo moaned his voice lost in passion's grip. Dee's finger began to explore the tight channel. Ryo trembled at the absolute joy encompassing his body. Dee always knew how to take care of him. How to bring him the most pleasure. Another finger and Ryo danced precariously on the edge of release. "Coming... Dee, I...Oh..." Dee's mouth moved recapturing Ryo's erection as it erupted with white hot release.

"Yeah," Dee smirked moving his body along Ryo's. Dee felt Ryo's hands groping for him as he laid out on top of him. Dee pushed Ryo's knees further back. Ryo stroked Dee once, twice, then placed him right where he needed him. "You want me in there," Dee pressed his fingers in further inside of Ryo. Ryo panted, then moaned his answer. Dee removed his fingers, then pressed forward. Ryo relaxed, allowing his lover to claim him completely. As Dee moved the bed shook and the walls reverberated with the sound of their love.

Break

Mimi straitened her veil once more. Was this really happening? She was alive. Not only that, in a matter of hours she would be joining her life forever to Roger. Their was no strain of the viral infection in her veins at all. Nothing, as if it never was. Tears gathered and she was glad that Angel had insisted that she wear waterproof makeup. Andy sauntered into her dressing room looking exquisite in layers of purple and white lace. Her tiara winked silver in the light the gems drawing the eyes to the piece of jewelry. At her heels, as always, was Faith. She stood by the princess in this place where Nestoir was forbidden. Fierce and lovely she was determined to see no harm come to Andromache.

She wondered at the solemn almost melancholy air that had hung about Buffy lately. Angel avoided her. He and Spike had nearly came to blows when he demanded that he return the jewel of Amara. The two had squabbled for some time. While it was true that Spike had done the work in discovering it, Angel had worn and utilized it for some time. Buffy was divided on her stance as to who should carry the ancient relic. The debate had ended when Vlad showed up. He plucked the small item from Spike, cuffed both of them and left the grand hall of the Arcadian consulate. It was only this morning that Faith had seen the jewel again, on the finger of Seras Victoria who accompanied her master.

The police girl wore a long blue dress decorated with golden lace and topaz. Holding her hair back was a pin of elaborate decoration that Jhaymes had made for her. Mimi was still standing as if in shock as Andy adjusted a few things then suggested she rest. "Today will be a long day. Both of my weddings were so draining at the end them, I just wanted to sleep."

"Both?" Faith asked following Andy from the room.

"Oh yes," Andy grinned with a secretive light. "The first one was the prelude to war..." Andy continued her tale as the two left the hall.

Break

Spike placed his hand to his head. "Why did you just let him take it?" Angel demanded turning his face away from the younger monster.

"I didn't see you all up in arms to take it back," Spike retorted with his arms crossed. Without heavy blankets, the two were left in a hotel room with the blinds drawn. Heaven had brought them each a chalice of warm blood. Spike had been almost afraid to ask her where she had gotten it. Spike had twice lost the jewel and was a bit testy about the situation. "Now it's on the finger of that busty blond chick that practically licks his boots. Calls him master and everything."

"She's more like a daughter to him," Angel observed. "When I first got here she was at his side constantly. I think master is her way of saying papa or daddy."

"Well and dandy that is," Spike groused. "Lot of good it's doing us." Spike flipped on the television and sat down with a smile. He had missed his soaps the past few days. This was the perfect opportunity to catch up. "I thought Buffy said she would come by. They have her guarding that poufter."

"What do you care?" Angel thundered at Spike. "She's not your girlfriend."

"She's not yours either," Spike dodged the blow that Angel sent his way. Spike was rolling to his feet and raising his fists as the door opened. Buffy stood there alone having left George in the arms of Jhaymes to come see how her friends were doing. Angel deflated turning away from Buffy. "Not even going to say hi?" Spike complained as Angel huffed to the darkest corner of the room. "I think he's jealous." Spike coughed to Buffy in a stage whisper.

"Spike, please," Buffy moved his hand from her shoulder. "Nice to see you are being well treated here. Dawn was worried they wouldn't feed you."

"Is Dawn the only one worried about me?" Buffy shoved away from Spike's hands on her hips. Angel glowered his face shifted where he sat looking away. "Buck up partner, you are the one who left."

"I had no choice..." Angel roared. "Stay away from me," Angel pushed Buffy back as she reached out a hand to him. She loved him still and this pain went far deeper than any Riley ever inflicted.

"I loved you Angel, I wanted to make it work." Buffy confessed tears falling from the large eyes that he had fallen in love with. "You said you were leaving, you made he choice. You didn't even say good bye. You just randomly pop up when the situation is dire and offer aid. You have always been cryptic, at one time I found it alluring now it's just bull shit."

"I love you Buffy," Angel confess causing Spike to roll his eyes. "But I can not have you. You know the consequences."

"Hog-bits," Spike tossed the words at Angel when it seemed as if Buffy would waver back on the side of loving Angel. "Oh I have a soul," Spike mimed grabbing his chest. "None of the rest of us are afflicted and you don't see us running around trying to swallow the whole damn world. The truth is if you had any balls you combat and control that element of yourself and fear bouncing the girlfriend would not be an issue. But since you are too much of a coward to accept what you are..." Spike grew silent at the fist that connected with his mouth. He wiped the blood away and licked it from his hand. "As a man you were too much a wimp to accept what you are so you became a bloody monster. When you were given your soul it was a license to act like a man, pretending you were." Spike crossed his arms. "I don't have mine and I can be rational. I can love her... I can bounce her."

"Spike shut up!" Buffy went to Angel. "I am sorry." Buffy whispered. "My world was crazy, somehow, he made it make sense. I wish you could understand. I died Angel. I really died and not for a few minutes. He was the only one who knew death the way did. He was the only one who understood."

"No he wasn't," Angel refused to look at her.

"But you weren't there."Buffy again placed her hand on his shoulder flinching when he tossed it off. "Angel..."

"Go away Buffy," Angel placed his hand over the hollow compartment where his heart used to be. "Right now I am nothing more than a monster harboring the soul of a man who loves you." Buffy choked back sobs as she passed Spike running blinded by tears from the room.

Break

Faith was still laughing with Andy and Nestoir when Buffy ran by sobbing. "Go on," Andy shooed her. "I will be fine with my husband." Faith nodded jogging after Buffy. She caught up with her on the roof of the majestic hotel.

"Great view," Faith commented leaning against the rail next to her.

"Whatever," Buffy looked away. "Look, we do have to talk, but not now."

"Not sure when then." Faith shook her head. "Going back to Arcadia soon. Andy spends most of her time in the palace, while George is at his house. Not going back to work until the new year."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Buffy asked seeing the rough street girl turned into an elegant beauty alarmed her.

"Everything. I guard Andy and you guard George. They are each on vacation. But what do you mean we need to talk? I just thought you were upset and wanted to offer comfort."

"YOU? Comfort..." Buffy stared at Faith her eyes wide with incredulity. "You have the major authority on causing pain and anguish, not comforting it."

"Sorry I tried," Faith stomped to the heavy metal door of the roof. "I have better things to do than be insulted by a slayer who hops in the sack with vampires. If you will excuse me, Ponchi has promised to fairy plait my hair for the wedding." Buffy fumed as the slamming door jarred her bones.

"My master says you worry too much," Buffy turned to see Seras Victoria leaning against the wall her cropped hair held in place by jeweled pins. "Fascinating thing this ring. I haven't seen the sun in years." Seras turned her face up to glowing ball of fire that glared down upon the earth. "Master can bask whenever it pleases him to do so."

"What is your master?" Buffy asked thinking about the time she had attempted to kill him.

"Master is the Master." Seras smiled her fangs seeming so out of place in the bright light of day. She looked away from Buffy. "Another is near, his blood is rich with power. Master's power."

"Will we have to fight it?" Buffy asked looking over the edge in time to see that Dawn was leaving with Xander. "Where are they going?" Buffy mused as the door to the roof shut softly behind Seras.

Break

It was heavy, the sigh emitted from the young woman that sat in the back of the limousine. He had figured the luxury car would cheer her up. "What's up Dawnster?"

"You think when she finds out about the magic of this place she'll still love him?" Dawn looked into the hotel as the car pulled away. What greeted her was a sight of Julie standing in the window looking at the crystal on display with Rain's arms around her from behind. It was a pose that Dee often took with Ryo. He could see why. Holding Julie this way was remarkable. She fit so nicely into his arms.

"Well," Xander said as the hotel was out of view. "What do you think?"

"I think she will," Dawn sighed again. Sometimes being a mystical key to the doors of chaos was a drawback. And it didn't even come with cool boyfriend perks. "Buffy said, just last night after she checked on me in my room, that you never know where a person has been. She heard Dee talking to Dracula about it. But apparently Julie and Rain are made for each other."

"You don't have to call him Dracula you know. I mean, yeah it means the ultimate a vamp coolness, but as form of address," Xander shook his head. "I hear Vlad is just fine." Xander whispered as if the words were a great secret. "Preferred actually."

"Are you in his thrall again?" Dawn asked with narrowed eyes as they pulled up to a shoe store to get him a pair of dress shoes. Xander said nothing, but he did frown at Dawn for reminding him of his less than remarkable show of strength when in battle with the prince. Dawn laughed as she followed him into the store.

Break

Chris stood back with a sigh. This was unusual. Count D was not up. Was he truly so exhausted? Caring for Aoi, Kurayami and sometimes Kibo and Shinrai not to mention he and Leon. Lord D was pregnant, Sofu seemed ill. Christopher held his hand up to the door of his brothers room and then lowered it. He went to the nursery next door instead. Kura-chan's bottles were kept at the ready. He knew how to heat them. And it would not too difficult to get Jewel dressed for the day. Her outfit was already laid out. Chris sighed, not like he was needed to do much else. Unlike Rain who had to make sure that Nestoir was taken care of, and Bikky squire to Laton. He was just a page. Servant to none, yet subject to all, even the squires if they needed him.

Hearing no sound from the connected door in the nursery Chris sighed. He hoped it meant that the Count could tell that it was him and not that he was unaware that someone was in the room at all. Chris could guess that his surliness had an effect on D. He would try to be more calm. Count D had done and been so much for him. For Leon as well. It was unfair of him to take it out on D. Chris was just filling the bathtub for Jewel when the door opened. "Christopher?" Even the Count's voice sounded tired.

"Did you sleep well?" Chris asked beaming a smile. "Merry Christmas!" Chris smiled recalling that it was indeed Christmas day.

"Oh, thank you," Count D wondered at Chris' mellow mood. The boy had been mouthy of late. Leon claimed that he would settle down. Aoi trudged into the bathroom. "Merry Christmas," Count D helped the small girl to the potty.

"When I am big, human no more," Aoi said as she was stripped of her pajamas so that Chris could put her in the tub.

"You do not have to choose to be a Kami," Count D said dragging a sponge over his daughter's back.

"Yes I do. You will need me. They will all need me." Count D was haunted by the sage look in her three year old eyes. Count D choked on the tears he had to swallow. She was just a child, did she have to know all that awaited her? "Papa..." Count D blinked at the splash of water that came across his face. "Haha, splash papa," Aoi giggled clapping her hands in the water. "Splash Chris..." Chris laughed as he too was drenched. The three were laughing still when Leon found them. Leon heaved a sigh of relief. A few more days and he would had to really talk to Chris. Seems like he was right after all. He would enjoy reminding D of that.

Break

Ryo was still in bed when the knock came to the door. Dee opened it a frown on his face at the staid butlers that trooped in carrying yards of heavy cloth. Dee crawled over the bed. "Make them go away," Ryo buried his head under his pillow. "My bottom's sore," Ryo heard Dee chuckle and his face heated at his own boldness.

"I will see to the princes bath," The head butler sniffed then went into the bathroom ignoring Dee's presence.

Ryo sat up at the rudeness calling the salamander back. "Make sure that you put some extra salts in it. Relaxants you know. And oil, My consort will take care of me. You will return when summoned to assist in dressing." Dee was shocked at Ryo's imperial tone of voice. Damn it turned him on. The men left the clothes and trooped out.

"So," Dee said when Ryo rose from the bed in high dudgeon to go to his bath nude with a beauty that was nothing less than glorious. Dee swallowed then followed after him. "How sore are you?" Ryo winked at Dee and the large man tripped over his own feet getting into the bathroom.

Break

Berkeley could not help but think that Jeremy was adorable as he set is tie. "You look wonderful. You'll outshine even the bride."

"As if," Jeremy blushed thinking the exact same thing about Berkeley. He stood in a tan suit with a light blue tie and tan shoes. His golden hair matched his outfit as his striking eyes shone blue behind his glasses.

"What are you looking at?" Berkeley asked coming around and snagging Jeremy's waist.

"You," Jeremy laughed moving away from Berkeley's roaming hands. "We don't want to be late to a high class wedding. I am taking a few shots for the society page."

"Then by all means," Berkeley extended a hand to allow Jeremy to pass in front of him. "But you will repay me for making me wait." Jeremy nodded his eyes heating with sensual promise as they left their home.

Break

Buffy left the roof deciding that she had been in hiding long enough. Soon George would be out and about. The last thing she wanted was for someone, namely Faith, to claim that she had not guarded him well enough. Buffy tapped on the door and was greeted by Nari. Taking in her surroundings she was impressed with the gilded room and satin drapes similar to what could be found in the bedroom at their Arcadian home. George still lay upon the bed sleeping quietly while the shower hummed soft in the background. "Jhaymes..." Buffy inclined her head in the general direction of the bathroom.

Nari nodded holding a finger to his lips he aimed a tender look at George. Buffy followed the young squire to where he sat amidst a pile of pillows his back to wall and his eyes facing the bed. "Keeping my eyes on him until Sir Jhaymes returns." Nari informed Buffy in a whisper. He then went back to what he was doing before her visit had disturbed him. Buffy's eyes went to the deadly long sword that lay at Nari's side, unsheathed and ready for action. She was studying the weapon when the rhythmic sound of crack, clink caught her attention. She looked over at Nari and saw that he was shelling pistachio nuts. "The hotel sent them still in the shell for Georgie, but he has soft fingers."

"So you are taking them out for him?" Buffy asked, her whisper more from awe than reverence for the sleeping pop star turned prince. Buffy sat back on her heels contemplating before she asked. "Is it customary for knights to take on squires that are in love with their spouse? Or hasn't Jhaymes figured it out yet?"

"It would be a problem if I did not understand that he belongs to Jhaymes." Nari smiled over at the bed where George stirred and rolled over onto his back. "Just to be close to him is enough. One day, when I am a knight I will find my own love. Until then, I will care for him."

Buffy watched the mature young man as he popped and peeled the nuts and placed them into the crystal bowl. "Why is he so heavily guarded? I mean, aside from Faith being psycho, even Andy is not as guarded as he is." Buffy kept her voice low so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty on the bed.

"Because Andy is a seasoned warrior that scares even me across a battle field when in high dudgeon," Jhaymes entered the room wearing his dress slacks and bright green waist band. His black shirt hung open revealing the showy white undershirt. "He has been taken from us before and he has been harmed." Jhaymes sat down on the bed then ran his hand over George's back. "Beautiful, time to wake up," Jhaymes whispered.

George groaned and rolled over. "You've worn me out. After last night, it's a wonder I am even awake now." George sat up after a moment to see that Jhaymes was already showered and nearly dressed. "Good morning," George said to Nari and Buffy while he tossed his braided hair over his shoulder to hide his un-made face.

"You're beautiful," Jhaymes said into his ear.

"I'll be even more so after I bathe," George stood as Nari dashed from the room to prepare the bath for George.

"He's my squire," Jhaymes complained buttoning his shirt. "Yet he's utterly devoted to you." George laughed softly as he got up to begin his day.

Break

"He's got HIIIIIIGh Hopes, He's got HIIIIgh Hopes, he's got, Hot APPLE PIE IN THE SKYYYYY HOPES."Ryo smiled as he could hear Lyo singing long before he rounded the corner with Bikky laughed as his brother continued his song. Bikky paused when he got a good look at Ryo. Ryo was fully dressed in his royal garb. His long black robe fell to his feet while a large gold length of cloth was wrapped around his waist then tied into a large bow in his front the ends dragging to the end of the robe. He large sleeves fell to past his knees with a snowy undergarment peeking through at the cuffs and hem.

"You're gorgeous," Dee said shoving Bikky aside. He was dressed in loose slacks, the dragon emblem on th back of his jacket matching the larger beast that swirled around Ryo's robes seeming to embrace him it's large mouth opened emitting flames of gold and rubies. "We're all set, Rain is downstairs waiting with Julie and that... what's her name? Dawn I think it is." Dee shook his head. "Some cousin, she knows they are dating right? Yet she hangs all over Rain like..."

"Like he's a teen idol, pop star?" Bikky chuckled as he said the words. "She'll calm down once she gets used to being around him."

"But that's the problem," Ryo adjusted his coronet. "The more you hang around that boy, the more you love him."

Break

Peter wiggled his fingers for the doctor upon request. He then followed the little pen light first right, then left, then back again. "And you have been to the bathroom several times since you woke up?" Peter nodded his eyes drawn to the shiny bit of jewelry on his left hand. "Are you alright?" The doctor asked as he saw the heightened color on his patients face.

"Yes," Peter said using his god arm to brush his hair off his face. "I am great, I mean not great, broken arm and cracked ribs and all," Peter laughed shyly though lifting his lips with them still split and his healing eyes pained him. Peter was still smiling when Erick entered the room with his mother.

"I was just giving him an examination, he should be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor announced with a smile. Mrs. Carmichael smiled through the tears that coursed down her face. She walked with the doctor from the room to discuss her son's release.

Peter looked up at Erick. His jade eyes shining with joy."You noticed," Erick blushed a Peter gazed down at the fingers poking out from his cast. The one that bore the small ring that Erick had worked long hours to pay for. "I have love you for some time now. I hope you love me." Erick began as he walked to the bed. "Ryo and Dee think we are too young, but I know. I want forever to be with you." Peter had begun to weep yet Erick continued. "I love you. So when I graduate this summer, and get my own place... Just promise. I know you don't want to leave your mom now cause your dad's in jail and she's pregnant, but when you are free... Marry me."

"Oh... Erick!" Peter reached with his good arm for his young lover. Erick rushed to his side. They were still kissing when his mother returned. She gave them a moment before she joined them in celebrating this Christmas morning.

Break

Angel snipped the thread on the lace sleeve that he had just fixed. In her nervous fidgeting she had undid the lacing at her wrists. "There now, perfect." Angel cooed adjusting the veil. "You're ready. Now let's not keep Roger waiting. I hear Joanne and Marlene are here and Mark. They all flew down from New York." Mimi looked over at the bouquet of beautiful flowers that Rain had arranged for her. "Are you ready?"

"Oh Angel," Mimi looked at the full length mirror. "I am so ready to marry the man I love." Mimi sighed at the knock that sounded on her door. Her father, all the way from Puerto Rico, had come to escort her to Roger.

"The procession is starting," Mimi said as she heard the royal trumpets announcing the royale that had showed up for her wedding. "I feel so honored, press and everything." Mimi giggled walking along with her dad. She was not worried that the royalty would outshine her on her wedding day. She was just glad to call them friends. They were the reason she was alive in the first place. Her first sight of the grand ballroom filled with her friends, family, and Arcadian royalty and nobility along with the press. It was a lot. She wept as he father began to march her down the aisle. Instead of the traditional wedding march, George stood with Rain and began to sing their new single.

George offered a tender smile then he inhaled. "I love the time in between, the calm inside me. In the space where I can breathe. I believe there is a distance I have wandered to touch upon, the yeas of reaching out and reaching in. Holding out, holding in." Rain smiled over at Julie. He joined in softly when George continued. "I believe, this is Heaven to no one else but me, and I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to. Would you try to understand?" Ryo felt tears enter his eyes at the beauty of the mingled voices as.

George continued and Jhaymes melted. It was just like the first time he had seen him. He was so bright, so beautiful. Jhaymes fell completely in love with him, all over again. "I know this love is passing time, passing through like liquid." Rain's voice whispered along with George. "I am drunk in my desire... "But I love the way you smile at me." Rain joined him fully this time. "I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...I believe..." Rain allowed his voice to swell along with George's filling the hall with their beauty. "I believe this is Heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to. Would you try to understand?"

Mimi walked down the aisle holding on to her father. Her hands trembled as she contemplated spending the rest of her life with Roger. Her father asked quietly is she was alright. Mimi smiled bright and held her head high. George's voice washed over her. "Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free th mold that things like desperation. Mother can't you see I've got..." Rain joined in his eyes flowing over Julie. Vlad looked away from the beautiful boy finding his intensity more than he could bear. "To live my life the way I feel is right for me. Might not be right for you, but... It's right for me...I believe."

"Marvelous," Tara gasped as she stood within the circle of Willow's arms. "I believe," Rain and George continued. "This is Heaven to no one else but e. And I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to. Would you try to understand it? I would like to linger here in silence if I choose to... Would you try to understand..." Mimi made it to Roger just as the song ended. Rain smiled and inclined his head acknowledging the applause as he and George stepped down. He noted the tears in Buffy's eyes and tried to encourage a smile. She looked away as she walked beside Georg. He sighed looking away as Mimi's dad offered her hand to Roger.

Rain rejoined the audience while Buffy escorted George back to Jhaymes side. Julie squeezed his hand blushing when she noted the camera snapping a picture of them kissing. As Mimi exchanged vows with Roger, Dee pulled Ryo in to his arms recalling their own ceremony. He would do it all over again, even take on Torcha. "I love you," Dee whispered as he nibbled Ryo's ear. Ryo pressed back against Dee. "Every day is an adventure and I love it..."

"Merry Christmas Dee," Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee. "I love you."

The End of Powdered Sugre...


	17. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest part of the Sugar Series Saga. Honey Glayzed expands the alternate universe. Feel free to leave comments on the expansions and the characters and suggestions for additions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an ongoing series and there will be more added as time allows. General disclaimer I am making no profit at all from this work of fiction. If you would like to support me you can always go to Amazon under Tiffany Passmore and purchase the published works, which is The White Lion, Orchid and Sheherazade's Princess. I am also to be found on Patreon under Himenokori. Please feel free to leave comments and Kudos. I appreciate them. This is a Yaoi, MM Boys Love Homoerotic graphic story. If you do not like it please feel free to find something else to read. Otherwise do enjoy.

Honey Glayzed

Chapter 1

High School Confidential

(First week of February)

Edward stared at the screen with a deep scowl on his face. He watched as the group wandered through their safe house. A reporter was speaking to Rain's youngest brother. The boy was explaining that they were giving his old toys to the house because he has a lot of them and these kids had none. Ryo said that those who have a lot have to help those who don't. "I have a lot of toys. Cause when I go shopping with Da-Ryo and Da-Dee, they let me pick one toy to play with in the store and if I behave myself when they get groceries or whatever, they buy my toy."

"So you like helping those who don't have toys?" The reporter asked Lyo who nodded.

"Not just toys. They can have my old clothes too." Lyo pointed to the large bags behind him. "My dad Ryo said that those who have, help those who don't. I think that's why he won't stop being a detective even though Grandpa Laton wants him to be just a prince. He helps people by making the city safe."

"I'll bet you want to be a detective just like your dad's huh?" The reporter said with a jovial grin.

"Nope," Lyo announced proudly. "I'm going to be just like my mama and my Grandpa Laton." Ryo tried to hurry and get Lyo' mouth shut before he said. "I'm going to be a dragon." Ryo simply laughed off the comment then assisted his youngest son in placing his toys in the large collection bins.

Saint Ryo... Edward swallowed the disgust as he saw the beautiful man beaming proudly at his son. And on Monday Rain would show up at school as if nothing happened. He would be the cool dude on campus. There was no way an otherwise bony little goth wannabe would be cooler than he was. He could not stand it. Damn his dad for being traded. Usually, having a pro-football player for a dad lead to all sorts of high school perks. Add to that his dad's former military status and he was the kid everyone wanted to be around. Now he was all but ignored because he happened to go to the same school as Rain Cloud Cornwall MacLean and his hulking big brother Bikky. "What're you looking so gloomy for?"

Vinny, Edward's longest friend who had followed him all the way to LA, sat beside him. "That damn Rain and Bikky." Edward fumed, "Every day they do something to piss me off."

"So teach them a lesson," Vinny laughed. " Make that pretty boy not so pretty."

"Haven't you heard," Edward stared at the television. "Every one who ever messes with them ends horrible. Either in jail, dead or extradited."

"What?" Vinny looked at the newspaper clipping of one of George's former band mates that was no longer allowed in the country at he same time if George were here. "Well, if we are going to go out, may as well do it big and for a good cause," Vinny chuckled. "What better cause than knocking them down a peg or two?" Vinny stared at the beautiful face of Rain on the television screen glad that his baggy pants hid his reaction to the star. The last think Edward needed to know right now was that Vinny was thinking of another big bang altogether.

"A big bang." Edward looked at his friend a slow smile creeping over his face making the handsome young man something less than human. "The biggest ever..."

Break

Rain sighed heading back into the pet shop. He was finally free of cameras, noise, practice, rehearsal and training. Now, he could relax. Rain dropped the heavy coat and laughed to see Phillip waving to he and Chris. Bikky was taking a few moments to get Lyo into his little swim trunks. Rain dashed forward into the water disregarding the seal that swam in fast arcs beside him. He could ignore rude reporters he could forget dumb questions and just... Rain stopped swimming and just lay back floating. He recalled the last article that had reviewed his newest, soon to be released CD. 'Amazing vocal work by the pint-sized lead singer. I had to buy several copies of the CD cause my wife kept stealing mine. I need one for the car, one for the house and one for the office. I hope this kid takes care of his voice, it's the biggest thing on him and I anticipate any more this band should produce.' Rain grumbled, surrounded himself with a bubble of air and sank to the bottom of the water. Bikky looked after him then sighed knowing he would be fine. Rain popped up a moment later laughing. George's words stuck with him. " If you react, they win."

Bikky was soon leading Lyo into the water amidst the young boys squeals of delight. Chris laughed carefree for the first time in a long while. He might be younger than Bikky and Rain, but he would be a squire soon enough. Chris swam as fast as he could catching Rain under the water and dunking him in. Rain popped up sputtering shaking his head laughing as droplets from his hair fell around them.

Break

Count D lay back in bed glad that the Honlon had agreed to keep the children for the afternoon. Aoi had begun to run around more and asserting her right to the word 'no'. Andy had cheerfully informed him that this was called the terrible twos for a reason. But, Count D wondered, would it end then? Count D heard his bedroom door open and close with a soft click. He smiled though he did not sit up. Leon. He could tell it was him simply by the charge in the room. The response of electric desire that skated over his skin at his proximity. It was always the same.

Leon could feel the heated stare from across the room. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Lately, Count D had seemed exhausted and Leon had respected that. Count D rolled over onto his side his odd colored eyes finding Leon's bright blue ones. "You're awake," Leon stated the obvious. "Why're you laying in bed?"

"Plain to see." Count D lay back stretching his long limbs. He turned over his eyes melting Leon's insides with blatant invitation. "I am waiting for you." Leon reached up and tossed his shirt aside walking to the bed with an assured stride. It was a stride that had captured his interest the first time he saw it. Even when he thought he was meant to hate and destroy all humans.

"The waits over," Leon reached him and climbed over the prone, silk-clad form. "Baby, I'm here."

Break

Ryo looked at the file on his desk. "From the sound of that sigh, I'd say you don't have any leads." JJ entered the office as Ryo rolled his eyes and tossed the file into a pile on the corner of his desk that he would take home. "I feel the same," JJ sat in Dee's empty chair. "Where's the other half of this dynamic duo?"

"Getting our new assignment from the chief," Ryo answered. "Some acid rapper is coming to town and his people have requested that we supply airport and hotel security throughout his two day engagement."

"That's gangster rapper honey," Dee entered the room leaning to press a kiss to Ryo's forehead. "He's a gangster rapper." Ryo startled as Dee slapped the folder onto the desk and sank into his chair. "I told the chief that maybe we were not his wisest choice to send to this guy, but he is determined. Normally I would be flattered, now, I am just annoyed." Dee picked up his coffee. With a sigh he handed the cup to Ryo.

"Well why?" Ryo handed the now steaming cup back to Dee. "Not like we don't have experience guarding stars and royalty."

"This guy hates us!" Dee opened the folder. "Listen to his music and every other lyric is about some damn homo." Dee rolled his eyes. "The chief had the nerve to suggest that I was letting my sexuality get in the way of work."

"You kind of are," Ryo smiled and Dee tried to look away from the beautiful expression. "No matter how someone may feel about us, or what they say, we have to do our jobs. No one said we have to talk to the guy, just make sure he leaves the city alive and unharmed."

Dee really hated when Ryo made perfect sense. "Your logic can be annoying, but you're so cute when you're right. I think I can forgive you." Dee placed his fingers on either side of Ryo's chin pulling him in for a kiss. "We have to pick the boys up from the shop today."

"We are working late remember. Count D said he'd keep them," Ryo read the article on the rapper his attention only half on Dee as he sipped his tea.

"I know, but after the new year we promised Bikky that, him being a squire and all," Dee shook his head. "That we would allow them home without a sitter. He is sixteen, Rain nearly so. Alicia is staying on Arcadia for a few days with Torcha and Laton, so, this would be the perfect opportunity to keep our promise."

"You're serious about leaving them?" Ryo asked as Dee got to his feet.

"We promised..." Dee admitted tossing Ryo his jacket. "Besides, Vlad promised to hover near the house."

Ryo's relief seemed to lighten his mood. They were just to the door when a small figure stopped them. Ryo smiled at the woman though his insides tumbled. "Miss Dent." Ryo brought a hand up to flip his hair out of his eyes. "Good evening." Marci stared at the movement and could swear that she had never seen anything so beautiful on a man. Ever since that night last year she had been unable to stop thinking about him. The way he moved, the way he spoke with authority to the security guard, the way he held his coat over the unconscious boy; all things that made him seem so strong. Yet he had wept as he stood in the rain watching his son's friend carted away amidst flashing lights and blaring sirens. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, I have some files that need your signature." Marci reached into her briefcase. "The case against you," Marci paused at the narrowed eyes from both Ryo and Dee that met hers. "Is being dismissed. I wanted you to sign off on it. I also have your testimonies about the night Peter Carmichael was battered. Those need signatures as well." Marci waited while Ryo read the papers. He was so beautiful, even behind those eyeglasses that he had placed on his face. Ryo finished reading then handed them to Dee who read them as well. They both nodded then leaned over the desk to affix their signatures.

"All right then," Dee said scooping up the files from Ryo's desk. "JJ, why don't you and Jill look over these, see if you get anything and we'll do the same." Dee took the files from JJ. "Between all of us, we should be able to get these solved." Dee watched with some amusement as Marci's eyes followed Ryo down the hall. "Hey babe," Dee bumped his hips into Ryo. "You've done it again."

"What?" Ryo asked slipping his glasses back into their case in his pocket.

"That woman's in love with you." Dee laughed at Ryo's perplexed expression. "You're so cute."

Break

Julie posed in front of her mirror. She looked right, she looked left, then full on. She could not figure I out. What was wrong with her? Even her scars were fading thanks to the cream that Rain had given her to rub on her arms. But so far, all Rain had done was touch her a few times when he kissed her. "Maybe the young pretty just needs time." Julie screamed at the cool hand that touched the small of her back. Even through her nightgown she felt the coldness of the auburn haired young woman that smiled at her. Crystal bright topaz eyes shone from the polished glass of the mirror. "I have come to ask that you stay home from school tomorrow."

"H...H...How did you get into my room?" Julie looked around at th white clad figure and her eyes fell on the open window. But why would someone wearing a floor length white dress scale the walls just to tell her to play hookie from school? "I have to go. With Rain's schedule, the only time I really see him is at school." Julie pondered if that was why Rain had been so shy lately. "Why should I stay home?"

"Known to the pint sized oracle... The boys are already out of the shop, I could call, but I don't know what Rain will do while his parents are out." Heaven sat down on the girls bed finding the lilac lace adorable. "If you go revelations will be made."

"Anything about Rain is good," Julie asserted. "I love him and I know he loves me. We'll be fine."

"So you say..." Julie opened her mouth to say more gasping to find herself alone in her bedroom.

Break

Bikky loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher while he listened to Rain singing as he wiped the tables down. The house seemed so still, so quiet without Ryo and Dee. Bikky had asserted that they could handle being home alone, but now that they actually were... Bikky shook his head gathering Lyo's cup from the counter he rinsed it then tossed it in before he turned on the machine. "Rain, mind giving him his bath while I lock down the house?" Rain nodded looked at the door with a sigh. Bikky saw the look. Perhaps it boded ill. Rain had trouble sleeping if Ryo and Dee were not home. More so if Ryo was not near. "No one's getting in here." Bikky assured his brother. If anyone even thought of hurting Rain, they would have to kill him first. Seeing the look, Rain nodded.

He was silly to be so worried. He could defend himself. Rain turned on the water adding the blue bubbles that smelled like blueberries to make the foaming bubbles that Lyo loved so much. Had it really been over two years ago that he had come here. So much had changed. He had changed. But deep down, perhaps he was that same boy. Lyo tossed his clothes onto the floor and Rain dutifully picked them up to place them in the hamper for Ryo to clean in the morning. No he was not that same boy. Rain assured himself even as he made sure that Lyo washed all of his little places helping with his back all the while singing Lyo's favorite children's songs with him. He was stronger now. Rain dipped the sponge several times to rinse Lyo off before he gathered his little brother in a towel. "You go potty and get your unders on," Rain said while he turned his back to get the boys pajamas. He thought he saw a swath of green eyes in the window of the bathroom and tasted the air in and around the house.

A simple trick, but one Bikky felt and responded to. "Rain!" Bikky opened the door just as Lyo was pulling his underwear up. "What's wrong?"

Rain halted as he recognized Vlad's presence. Bikky was trying really hard to prove himself. It would hurt him to know that Vlad was looking after them. "Nothing, just checking is all." Rain smiled at Bikky then went to help Lyo into his pants and shirt. "Want to play 'Fallen'?" Rain mentioned his new quest video game. "It's a two person team quest searching for..." Rain trailed off when Bikky laughed at him. "What?"

"Not sleepy huh?" Bikky asked releasing his long, blond hair from it's holder. "Alright, I'll hop a quick shower in dads room, you use the tub in here. Meet downstairs after I get in my pj's." Bikky agreed taking Lyo to his room. Rain nodded looking again at Vlad's eyes in the window, he closed the curtain. Vaguely he felt laughter on the wind.

Break

Ryo leaned back against the railing as Dee stood holding the sign. "What kind of name is M's anyway?" Dee muttered still not pleased to be expected to look after this particular star. Ryo shook his head in disdain when Dee continued his muttering. "Well, better get ready to play nice," Dee motioned to the large crowd that gathered as a plane prepared to unload. "He has his own people," Dee complained at the large men in dark suits and sunglasses. "Though, with those things on, I don't know how they can see in the night time to protect him."

"Are you going to complain, or are we going to work?" Ryo sassed with his arms folded across his chest.

"One more..." Dee looked around. "His hair cut looks funny," Dee pointed to one of the guards sporting a Mohawk with designs etched into the sides of his head.

"I wonder about you," Ryo shook his head as they moved to the front of the cavalcade clearing a path. Ryo stepped to the rapper with his hand extended. "Hello, Mr. M's," Ryo tried not to feel silly as he said the name. It seemed like one of the cartoon names from Lyo's shows. "I am Detective Randy MacLean, this is my partner Detective Dee Laytner. We have been assigned to assist you tonight."

M's looked down at the well tended hand. His eyes traveled up the arm to the beautiful face. "You look prettier in person than you do on television," Were the first words he spoke as he shook the hand. Ryo flushed lowering his head. "That wasn't a compliment." Ryo could not help it. He laughed finding he actually agreed. "Look, there is a war with East and West coast. Can you do the job you were assigned to do?"

"We are a part of the best team there is," Dee assured him shaking his hand. "Tomorrow, when we clock out, you'll meet the rest of them." M's nodded his head as he walked with the large group toward the waiting car that would take him to his hotel.

"Just don't wait til you think I'm asleep and start bouncing outside my door," M's shuddered. "Nightmare inducing I swear."

"I bounce my baby when we're not on duty," Dee winked at Ryo wincing at the punch he received.

"Dude," M's gaped. "That looked like it hurt." He stared between the two detectives shocked that the smaller man seemed to bully Dee's much larger self.

"You have to watch the little ones," Dee rubbed his arm. "They're mean... He beats me. You should see in the gym at work when we have to spar. I still h ave bruises." M's had reservations about the people being assigned to him. But they were putting him at ease. As they left the airport Ryo's eyes scanned the farthest reaches of the screaming crowd, while Dee checked the near.

"Wait a sec," M's said as his guards brought over a small blond child. "The reason for the extra security."

"Daddy!" Ryo smiled down at the little girl that looked to be about Lyo's age.

"Holly, say hello to the nice detectives." Ryo bent down and kissed her little knuckles. Ryo nodded his understanding. Dee flanked him while they went to the car. They moved as if in a dance around each other, opening the door and guarding him ignoring his people and assuring he was looked after. M's sat back in the car after strapping his daughter in her booster seat. Ryo sat back looking out of the window. He had already called to check on the boys. They would be alright. He hoped.

Break

Leon knocked on the door of the hotel suite with a sigh. How come he and Jill got the day part of this mission He had a two year old at home driving D crazy. Well, he had better hurry up and go to relieve Ryo and Dee. He was sure that Ryo still wanted to cook breakfast for his boys before they went off to school. Leon scowled thinking of missing the breakfast. The elevator door opened and he presented his badge and pass to the hulking security officer. He walked down the sumptuous hall till he found Dee sitting outside the door. "Morning," Leon waved then handed Dee the coffee cups that he knew had gone cold. "Where's Ryo?"

"Standing on the balcony inside." Dee informed him sipping the coffee with a grimace. "This is cold."

"Maybe if you're nice to Ryo he'll heat if for you," Jill teased with a laugh. Dee laughed along then stood to knock on the door. M's stood there behind Ryo who opened the door. "Leon and I brought you guys coffee."

"It's cold," Dee informed him. "Mr. M's, this is detectives Leon Orcot and Jill..." Dee yawned widely. "They will be escorting you to your first set of interviews then through lunch. Detective Jameson along with Agent Miaka will be here for the evening meal and performance. We will return to see you safely back to your plane." Ryo sighed at the clear exhaustion he could hear in Dee's voice.

"Come on Dee," Ryo hooked an arm around him. "Let's go home." M's looked after them. He had slept well last night despite having Ryo in the room. Holly curled up next to him listening to Ryo hum.

Mini-Break

Julie finished her practice with a sigh. That strange woman had been wrong...she had to be. Today was just like any other day.

Break

Rain yawned widely a smile on his face as he could feel Slyphe purring as she pressed against his back. His entire body rumbled with her enthusiasm. "Morning," He rubbed behind her tufted ears. "What time did Ryo and Dee get in?"

"About half an hour ago," Slyphe answered with a sigh. "Sausages...I love when that man makes sausages." Slyphe dragged her rough tongue along her canines offering Rain a terrifying grin.

Rain sat up and opened his door. He saw Bikky grumbling as he walked down the hall with Lyo. "You get a shower, he's almost ready." Bikky said with a yawn. "The next time you can't sleep read a book in your room." Bikky laughed at Rain's chagrined look. He had played until four o-clock in the morning. "I can give you one of the dissertations on state affairs that Laton is making me read."

"You think that is bad,"Rain shook his head pulling his sleeves over his fingers before he pushed his hair back out of his eyes. "You should see the pile that Nestoir has for me. On top of homework and rehearsals..." He shut the bathroom door and began to strip from his pajamas. The hot water felt good on his skin. Rain shivered at the ghost of a cold touch slithering down his spine. Looking around he saw that he was alone in the bathroom. Rain sighed before going back to his shower. He had looked at the clock before leaving his bedroom. Unless they hurried, they were going to be late.

Break

Edward looked around at the basketball players and cheerleaders leaving the gym. "Where is he?" He scanned the crowd looking for Bikky.

"Remember?" Vinny said beside him wiping sweating palms on his pants as he too looked out at the tired athletes. "After he got shot he can't play til next season."

"Right then," Edward scowled. "Regular little hero who saved his baby brother."Edward growled at the headlines that had blocked out the news that his father was being transferred to this damn city in the first place. By the time he actually got here the only thing anyone asked about was how long would it take for Bikky to get back in school. Then Rain went goth and started to sing rock. It was hard to get noticed here. Even the teachers. Well after today, his name would be on everyone's lips for some time to come. "They have to be here somewhere," Edward reached for the large duffel bag that he had brought in this morning. "You sure about those friends of yours that you brought here?"

"Positive, now lets go," Vinny unzipped the bag. The sound was loud among the groups of clammy skinned youths in the back of the bleachers. The gleam of the polished black steel shone as Vinny pulled out the large automatic weapons and passed them around. "There's no way the perfect students would be late for class."

Edward nodded his head as he checked his clip. "Then let's go" Edward took a deep breath. "Let's show them who's the boss around here." Edward rounded the corner then emptied his clip. Amidst the blast of gunfire and falling glass, screams rang out around them. "Every body sit down and shut up!"

"I found her!" A masked young man announced dragging Julie in by the back of her shirt and a handful of her hair. Julie wished at this moment that she had listened to the lady in white who had told her not to attend school today as her hair was pulled roughly.

"Good," Edward smiled looking at the way her shirt stretched across her firm young figure as she arched against the hold. "Bring her." Edward commanded. The doors of the gym slammed open and security officers barreled in.

Break

Chris dropped his bottle of fruit juice that Count D sent him with. Count D said he did not trust the schools cuisine and sent him with a bag of packed breakfast and lunch with several snacks in between. Chris heard the gunshots and falling glass from the gym behind the cafeteria and his eyes widened. What the heck was going on. He moved Catherine to the side and got to his feet. Though his palms began to sweat and his heartbeat sped up he knew that whatever was coming he would have to do something. He was getting ready to ask Catherine if she would officially date him. He couldn't do that and sit her like a coward. He was Page of Arcadia, he had to make his brother and Count D proud. Chris moved over to the door and peeked out long enough to see several boys carrying large weapons. He stepped back as they met opposition and more shots were fired.

Where were Bikky and Rain? Chris went back to his table. "Go to the principals office and lock yourself in."

"Chris," Catherine gasped from her position under the table. "What are you going to do?"

"Take care of yourself, I have to go." Was all Chris dared say. He pressed a fast kiss to her lips then straightened his shoulders. He walked away from the table without a backward glance. Catherine sighed watching him go her lips still tingling. Chris made it to the opposite end of the cafeteria before dropping to his knees and crawling over to a side door. Looking out he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "He bro," Chris whispered into his cell. "You have to get here as soon as possible. Some kids with guns are running over the school." Chris breathed a sigh of relief as Leon swore then promised that he would be on his way with back-up. Chris hoped that Bikky and Rain would show up soon.

Break

Rain yawned wide at the table staring at his plate before he lifted his fork. Bikky sat beside him surprised that Ryo was not hurrying them so that they would not be late for school. "Oh, Dad," Bikky said to Ryo who shook himself as if waking. "You and Dee can just go to bed." Bikky smiled at Ryo's protest. "Don't worry about it. I already called the consulate and arranged to have a knight drive us to school."

"You're a good son."Dee said around a yawn. He looked over to Ryo. Despite his exhaustion, the man was still gorgeous. "It's rare, but I think I might be too tired for sex."

"Gross, Dee!" Rain complained finishing his tea. The doorbell buzzed and he got to his feet after stuffing a last bit of sausage into his mouth. He passed one to Slyphe and Cujo then went to the door. "See you," Rain waved while Dee trudged up the stairs with Ryo. "We have to drop Lyo off at his school." Rain was informing the knight while Bikky strapped the boy into his car seat. "We are so late..." Rain sighed buckling his seat belt. Bikky sat in the car with the odd feeling that perhaps they should not go in to school today.

Break

Wracking sobs shook Julie's body at the lurching pull up the stairs. Cool winds swirled around her thinly clad body as they attained their desired position on the roof. "I can't believe you shot him. You shot Micky Reaves!" Edward was yelling at Vinny.

"He reached for my gun. He was trying to take it!" Vinny yelled back anger burning away his tears.

"You killed him!"Edward paced throwing Julie hard against the railing. "You idiot!"

"What did you expect was going to happen?" Vinny yelled. "You bring a gun to school, or several in our case and..." Vinny paused as the rest of the six man team rushed onto the rooftop. " And you're expected to use it. This was not just a show of force, this was a takeover."

"It failed!" Edward exploded throwing his hands up in the air causing Julie to cringe as the automatic weapon swung in her face. Rain...Oh Rain... She sobbed. Ryan had tried to take her away from Edward and got the gun barrel shoved into his stomach. When he doubled over, Edward slapped him hard across the face with the gun and dragged Julie from the gym. She screamed watching her big brother fall to the floor.

"Not yet it hasn't," Vinny thought hard looking at the other boys, all scared, yet knowing that they could not back down. "We have to get out of here."

"No," Edward shook his head. "Here is good, here we can defend."

"Against what?" Manuel, one of the other boys asked his eyes wide as he stared around at the mayhem he had been apart of. He heard the sirens and his palms sweat even more causing him to drop the gun he held. A bullet fired off hitting the rail. Julie screamed as the loosened metal bit into her skin slicing open her cheek. She brought her hand up to staunch the flow of the blood.

"Please, please, just let me go," She whimpered at Edward's approach.

"As long as we have her, we have a hostage. They won't come up here if we promise to kill her."Vinny nodded pure madness shining from his eyes as he stared at her. "Bet your princely boyfriend will give us anything just to get you back."

"What are your demands?" A voice called from a bull horn.

"Demands?" Manuel looked between Edward and Vinny. "What do they mean demands?"

"We just need to get the hell out of here," Edward stared down at the swarming mass of sirens and flashing lights. "Tell them we have the girl and that we just want to get out of here."

"But where are we going?" Vinny demanded. "When I came in to school today I had no intention of leaving. Play your little games, kill the little bitch, but this is more than just a stand for attention, this is a bid for revenge." Vinny pointed to the large black SUV that pulled up to the school among the screaming police vehicles. "Looks like you're going to get your chance. Here they are now."

Break

Bikky stared about in wonder at the cars and police. There was a large crowd of teenagers running in terror from the school. Rain gasped at the white sheet covered body being toted out by paramedics. Several of the schools security officers were injured and being treated by one of the ambulances on sight. "What the hell is going on?" Bikky demanded of a police. The man ignored him and he spied a familiar head of blond hair. "Leon..." Bikky dashed over while Rain stared up at the roof. "What?"

"Seems some idiot teenagers decided to take over the school," Leon explained. "Don't worry, we have it all under control." Leon promised bringing his binoculars up to his face. "Maintain humanity." Leon whispered. "Normal teens don't try to involve themselves in situations like this."

"Got it," Bikky nodded going back to Rain's side. "Rain, we're out of this one," Bikky said. "We have to let the authorities handle this."

"Can't do that," Rain shook his head checking the length of chains circling his waist. Rain pointed up at the roof. Bikky gasped as he saw the flow of curling black hair. "We're going in." Rain pulled a pair of black gloves from inside one of his pockets. He tugged them on his hands. "They have Julie."

Honey Glayzed 2

High School Confidential 2

Dee held Ryo in his arms both soundly asleep. A gentle breeze shifted the curtains in front of the window. Slyphe stretched out at Ryo's back, while Cujo lay at the foot of the bed. Such a peaceful morning was to be appreciated to the fullest extent. Slyphe thought her nails flexing on Ryo's tush as she kneaded him then lay her head on the soft, yet firm spot. Yawning she thought he was more comfortable than her boy, but would never tell him so. She could just hear Dee now remarking that even the cat thought he had a nice bottom. Slyphe drifted back to sleep.

Break

Peter leaned back on his pillows with a contented sigh. When he finished his breakfast he looked over at Erick. "You sure you're homeroom teacher said you didn't have to come in this morning?"

"Yep," Erick kissed Peter as he got ready for school. "Every Monday and Friday I can check in a few minutes before my next class, but I can come here to have breakfast with you if I give her an update on how you are doing." Peter flushed glad that his mom had pulled him from school for the rest of the year. It avoided so many questions and stares from his fellow students. Ryo often came by to visit him helping him with his homework. Though he did not attend classes, he was still responsible for the work. Rain even brought him his notes from the classes they had together while Bikky went to the other classes and got the hand-outs from the teachers. They left little for Erick to do but spoil him with attention and affection which he was all to willing to supply.

"I wish you could stay here with me all day," Peter pouted reaching for the remote to his television. "I get so bored." Erick laughed then slung his back pack over his shoulder. "Erick!" Peter gasped calling the other boy back from the door. "Don't go to school today!"

"Don't be a brat," Erick meandered over to Peter. "I'll come over after school." Erick leaned over kissing his lips. Peter pushed him away. "What?"

"Look!" Peter pointed at the television and Erick gasped to see the police cars that surrounded the entire block around the school.

"Oh..."Erick's eyes rounded as a white shrouded figure was carried out and several people sat around dripping blood from escape attempts and bullet wounds. "What the heck happened?"

Break

Rain closed his eyes and inhaled trough his mouth. His face suffused with anger as he tasted a certain flavor. "Julie's bleeding." He informed Bikky looking again at the roof.

"Leon said that JJ and Miaka are with M's now, so he could come here and take care of this." Bikky told Rain directing him to walk casually behind the car. Once out of sight the boys crouched down. "I'm sure he called dads. The thing is, how are getting in without being seen?"

"There," Rain pointed to where Chris was opening a window on the first floor. "Run for it!" Bikky and Rain sprinted to the window. One thought chased Rain as he ignored Leon calling him back. He had to get to Julie. He had to, no matter what. Rain tossed an apologetic look back to Leon as he prepared for the jump. Bikky crouched offering his hands for his brothers foot. Rain barely touched him as he vaulted to the sill. Grabbing hold he lifted himself over and reached down. Bikky jumped up holding tight to his hand and climbed up until wall. Bikky climbed into the window surveying the room. Several kids cowered, their skin wet with sweat, one girl with her temple bleeding. "Come on," Bikky waved them over helping the girl to the window. "It's about a two feet drop after I let go." Bikky said lowering her as far as he could of the window.

She cried out as she landed on the soft grass outside. Bikky, Rain and Chris made sure that the kids were running to the police before they hunkered down in the middle of the class.

Chris could not fathom the amount of relief he felt at having an actual squire brought to him. Even Rain, though not an official squire, was close enough to one. "Leon called me, he said to get our butts back outside. I told him we were coming."

"I'm not leaving without Julie..." Rain stood and secured his hair in a silk tie that Julie had given him. He recalled the last taste of her lips and the shy blush of her cheeks.

"I know," Chris grinned. "I never said when we were coming," Chris stood. "So," He said looking to Bikky. "What's the plan?"

Break

"We need a plan," Edward paced back and forth. Holding his gun in his hands to keep them from shaking he moved from side to side watching Julie, watching the police, watching the door. Any moment he knew the would be coming up here. "We can't stay up here."

"Yes, it''s like our own little kingdom," Vinny announced. Edward looked at his friend, really looked at him. His sandy brown hair flew about in the wind, his eyes wide, their limpid blue color seeming to fade away into the sky overhead. He looked mad, like someone that Edward had never met.

"Kingdom," The word sounded hollow even to his own ears. Edward watched as several police officers left the scene while still more arrived. He heard the distant sound of a helicopter approach. "We can't stay here." Edward took a deep breath. "Manny and Henry," the two boys looked up when called, Manuel halting his mumbled Spanish prayers he looked to see what Edward wanted. "You two go down and guard the stairs up here."

"Dios," Manuel stomped his foot then pointed at Julie. "Just give them back the puta, ese and they will let us off with Juvie."

"You think so?" Vinny spoke up turning his gun on Manuel. The boy fell back onto his bottom looking up at Vinny. "Or are you forgetting that some are dead down there, and a lot injured. Not to mention those Arcadians will never let us off. Bet your ass if those 'Princes'," Vinny sneered the word. "Get hurt, and I plan on it, they will push for maximum security penitentiary, if not the death penalty for harming a hair on their precious boys heads. I don't know about you, but I'm not going out like that." Vinny looked down then turned his gun on the gathered crowd and fired a round or two. At the ensuing screams of terror and running feet Vinny could almost feel his courage cover the chill of fear like a mantle. His back straitened as he saw several people were now injured one slumped over. "Now get your ass downstairs and guard the stairs!"

Manuel almost crawled so fast was his leap to his feet. He scrapped his knuckles on the cement roof as he picked up his gun. Henry bolted before he made it to the door. Manuel slammed the door knowing that this would not end well, for any of them. As the two boys passed Gavin and Billy they looked away hating to leave them Manuel swallowed his tears and shut the door behind him.

Break

"First things first,"Bikky spoke low. "This has to be fast before Ryo and Dee get here. If we are in danger when they get here who knows what could happen? Ryo is exhausted and probably won't control his dragon abilities. Talk about letting the cat out of the bag on that one if he sprouts those wings of his and flies to the roof." Rain's eyes widened but he nodded his agreement. "Another thing, they are armed with automatic guns."

"So that means we have about fifteen minutes." Chris looked at his watch.

"Yeah," Rain nodded. "I know Leon called Ryo and Dee they are probably on the way here now."

"Then better make it ten, Dee drives like a maniac." Bikky stood and looked up at the door to the stairs that lead up to the roof. "If they are smart, thy will have at least two on the stairs. Once I disarm them, Chris you incapacitate them. Rain and I will go to the roof. I'll rush in, you surround me with wind, make them all think their aim is off."

"There were six of them," Chris added as Rain and Bikky prepared to leave. "So if there are two on the stairs, there are four on the roof."

"Good to know..." Bikky paused reconfiguring his mental battle plan. "Thanks buddy," Bikky nodded then looked to Rain. "You ready?"

"Bikky," Rain said as they hurried to the door. "I'm not stupid." Bikky frowned at the words as they took up positions on either side of the door. Chris leaned next to Rain to look at the older boys pretty features set in a mask of anger and determination. "That crack head was dead before Ryo shot him." Bikky thought back to the time they were held captive while Randolph attempted to force Ryo's submission. "At the time I did not get it, why would he shoot a man already down? But now I know. He would do anything to protect me. Just like I will do anything to protect Julie."

"Then let's do this." Bikky kicked the door open and dropped into a crouch rolling aside at the bullets that winged past his ear. Rain exhaled sharply he braced himself then pushed the wind strong against his brother.

"Go now!" Rain said once the covering was complete. The boys rapid fired their weapons at the blond intruder. Bikky threw his weight hard into the smaller Manuel. The boy folded under stunned. Bikky snatched the weapon from his hand and smashed it against the stairs. Henry fired wildly not understanding why his bullets seem to dance around the fast moving boy. Rain concentrated hard on the wind around Bikky's body keeping steady pressure that blocked all projectiles and sent them spinning harmless into the wall. Henry backed up as Bikky charged him. He went down hard on the ground. Bikky smirked taking the gun away from him and pounding it into the hard stone steps until it was useless.

"Chris, Rain let's go!" Bikky called over his shoulder. Manuel was slow to get to his feet but he tried to rush for Rain. Chris grabbed him introducing him to his fist.

"I've got them," Chris fended off Henry when the boy tried to help Manuel. Bikky nodded and Rain winked his thanks. They nodded to each other then approached the heavy metal door.

Break

Ryo sat up in bed jarring Slyphe who rolled over into Dee. Dee sat up knocking Cujo from the bed. "Baby, what's up?" Dee grew worried as Ryo wiped his brow which was plastered with his hair turned the color of deep honey where it stuck to his damp skin.

"Rain and Bikky," Ryo got up and pulled his pants on. Dee grew worried as Ryo did not even give him a frown for his lack of clothes. "They are in danger. I can sense Bikky... Rain is blowing enough wind to get noticed."

"They are at school," Dee looked at the clock beside the bed. "First period should be just about over by now," Dee pulled his pants up. "We'll go see what's up." Ryo nodded feeling a sense of foreboding as his and Dee's cell began to ring.

Break

Julie stood as the gun blasts were heard She backed away from Vinny who had stood near her. He grabbed her arm pinching cruelly. "Stay here."

"The cops are coming," Tommy, another of the group paced back and forth his heart feeling as if it were trying to pound its way out of his chest.

"That's not the police," Edward said his voice calm even though a vile grin spread over his face. "If you fire on the police, you can bet your ass they will fire back."

"Then it must be your boyfriend," Vinny said to Julie. Julie gasped hoping he was wrong. She wanted Rain somewhere far from this madness. Somewhere safe. "Silence," Vinny smirked. "Boys, fire when that door opens." Julie screamed as the door was kicked open and Bikky stood there. He rushed for first one boy then the other. Tommy stared in horror ignoring Edward and Vinny yelling for him to aim the gun. "Why aren't you hitting him?" Vinny screamed turning to see Edward knocked hard into the wall. Bikky stood up when Edward slumped over dropping his gun.

"That just leaves you," Rain's voice was as cold as the wind that whipped Julie's hair, most of which came from Rain. He dropped his heavy coat at the entrance. Green eyes shooting daggers at Vinny, Rain took a step forward. Vinny stepped over the railing pulling Julie with him.

"Not another step," Vinny's voice shook with rage. Julie screamed at the strong wind hat shook her body making her balance more precarious as Vinny yanked her over to his side. "I mean it," Vinny threatened, glad to see Edward begin to stir. Edward shook his head but Bikky was waiting for him. He reached for the gun that was kicked out of his reach. His eyes met Bikky's. Edward could not help but feel the terror he had held at bay for so long. "Another step and your girl will believe she can fly."

"You're not that crazy," Rain ground the words out. "But if you are, know you will regret it."

"I don't think so," Vinny smirked thinking he had the upper hand. "Don't you budge. While I've got your attention." Rain waited. Tommy stirred reaching his feet he shook his head. Seeing Rain he gasped then brought his fist up as if to fight. Rain very slowly turned his head to look at him. Tommy gulped as his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Sit down," Rain's voice was soft as he motioned with his hand. He gave his head a slight shake. Tommy dropped to his bottom terrorized by the chill in Rain's emerald green eyes.

"Rain," Vinny called. Rain turned to look at Vinny ignoring the sound of Bikky and Edward fighting. "I have a question." Vinny held Julie close to him. Rain remained calm, he knew that if he allowed his emotions to get the best of him he could be what knocks Julie to her demise. " Three years ago you were admitted into the hospital. It was a few day after your mother was murdered." Vinny sneered as Rain tensed at the words. "Oh, did I touch a soft spot?" Vinny laughter grated Rain's already shot nerves. Bikky glared at the boy as he tried to get to Rain's side only to be hampered by a determined Edward. Bikky punched and kicked hoping to knock him out and keep him away from the gun. The boy was nearly larger than Bikky but he was not backing down. "You were not beaten, or so the hospital staff claimed. It was all the press could get from them. But my aunt used to work there. Said she saw proof that you really are a boy. Got her all fired, you know."

"Rain," Julie whimpered when Vinny began to lift her skirt. The sound of the chopper overhead drew Vinny's eyes up.

"Give her back," Rain demanded taking a step forward. Vinny pulled Julie back further on the edge.

"Stay back!" Vinny yelled at the cops. "Come nearer and I will drop her."Vinny turned back to Rain. "You had stitches...where?" Rain closed his mouth his narrowed eyes mere slits of crystallized anger. "How did it feel Rain? Being held down and violated? Did you like it? Or did you wish for death?" Rain ignored the words focusing instead on Julie's reaction to the description. "Did he touch you all over? Did he kiss you?" Julie's knees gave out and she sank into Vinny. They bot wobbled and Rain gripped the log chain he had pulled from his waist in his hand hoping to be able to toss it around her and pull her to safety. She might have bruises from the heavy steel, but at least she would be alive. "Bet you spend a lot of time trying to forget. You love her," Vinny shook his head and Rain began to walk forward. "You'd never love me." Vinny's hands shook as Rain gasped. A look of pure revulsion on his face. "Damn you!" Vinny shouted as Rain bolted forward. "Damn you both!"

"Rain!" Julie screamed sobbing. Rain ran and Vinny shoved her off the school.

"Bikky!" Rain tossed the end of his metal chain wrapping his wrist. Bikky had a second before the end of the chain whipped past him. Snatching it from the air he wrapped it around his wrist. Rain exhaled sharply catching Julie in a bubble of wind that held her firm. Rain jumped down pulling her to him.

"No, Rain, what are you doing?" Julie gripped his arms where they were holding her to him. For a moment Julie had seen the street swim before her eyes. She heard the crowd screaming and imagined for a moment that the wind was holding her aloft. But that couldn't be. It couldn't. Just as the thought solidified in her mind Rain was there pulling her to him. But he couldn't put himself in danger. He could not go down like that. He had to live, he was the best singer she knew, and an soon to be squire and a prince of Arcadia. "You have to live."

"So do you,"Rain whispered in her ear not caring that his hair fell free of his tie. Seeing her go over was like seeing his own heart tumbling. He could not let it happen. He moved before he could even think. "Don't you worry. Bikky's got me and I've got you." Julie sobbed holding on to Rain. "So don't you let go."

Edward saw Bikky at a disadvantage. He knew that in a fair fight he would never take him. This was it, this was his one chance. Edward sat up wiping the blood from his mouth he spit out the tooth that Bikky had long since knocked loose. He jumped Bikky taking him to the ground. Edward swore when he saw that Bikky had not let go of the chain. Edward began to pummel Bikky. "Both of you. I'll kill both of you." Edward ground out between punches. Bikky breathed deep bringing his knees up to strike Edward in the back. The boy gasped tumbling over Bikky. Julie screamed at the lurching of the chain that she and Rain dangled from. Rain held on tight to the chain, his arms like a vise around Julie. He would hold on. He had to.

Break

Ryo stared up in horror to see Rain dangling from the side of the high school's roof six stories off the ground. On Arcadia it would be no big deal. Rain could float himself down on an air current, or Ryo himself could go get him. But this? Media and spectators everywhere, if he fell, he fell to his death. "Rain..." Ryo whispered the name tears clogging his throat. "Oh my boy, oh Rain. Bikky," Dee looked up at the roof as well.

"I'll bet a million Bikky's on the other end of that chain," Dee said with a sigh. "Come on baby, let's go!" Dee and Ryo ran beside Leon on a mad dash to save their children.

Break

This was not happening. Vinny fumed as he watched Rain shift Julie to hanging on his back while he climbed up the chain. "Hold on Julie, just old on." Rain braced his fee against the building. He inched up further hoping to get to th top before her arms gave out. She had to be so tired. In the distance, he heard the sound of he schools bell announcing the beginning of third period. They were on an automatic timer. Rain would have laughed if he were not so annoyed with the entire situation.

Bikky brought his fist hard on the back of Edward's head knocking him far to the side of the roof. Getting to his feet, Bikky began to pull the chain. "No!" Vinny yelled jumping down on top of Rain. Te crowd below screamed as it seemed that all three students would fall. Rain tugged hard on the chain to get enough leverage. Taking a metal clasp from his cuff he clipped the chain around his waist.

"Julie, I need to climb around on front." Rain steadied himself as he pulled Julie up to his face. "Come on, you can do it." Rain nodded shaking his hair out of his face. Bikky jerked forward at the extra weight of Vinny. Rain gasped lacking air as his mid section was squeezed by the boy clinging to his belt. Vinny grimaced vowing to take Rain with him. Bikky strained all of his muscles holding Rain and Julie, another 200 pounds was too much. He slide forward. He would rather die himself than let go.

"Rain," Bikky called. "Climb up, I can't pull you." Chris ran onto the roof assured that Manuel and Henry were out. He saw Bikky struggling and rushed to help him only to see Edward grasp his weapon in his hand. Chris shot forward like a light taking Edward down.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris yelled kicking him squarely in the stomach. "Stay down!" Edward stared over the side of the building where Vinny had disappeared sure that it was all over now. He reached for his gun when Chris ran to help Bikky. Leon, Ryo and Dee reached the roof in time to hear a fateful gun blast.

"Bikky!" Dee lunged for his son sure that he had been shot again while Leon took Chris to the ground covering his slighter body with his much larger one. "You okay?"

Julie looked down at the ground gyrating before her eyes,she had to do something. Rain was busy holding her so he could not pull up and he could not get Vinny off. She was not gong to let that crazy boy kill Rain, he loved her and she loved him. "Rain," Julie wept. "I'm so sorry." Julie reached down and undid the clasp on Rain's belt. With the extra weight of Vinny, the belt slipped free. Julie looked away as Vinny tumbled to the ground below. Bikky lurched with the shift in weight. Ryo caught him before he could fall.

"You're okay," Ryo assured himself helping him tug Rain and Julie back up onto the roof. Rains face was colored near maroon as he was hauled to the roof. "Rain? Rain are you alright?" Ryo panicked as he and Bikky both dropped the chain. Upon reaching the roof Julie hugged Rain tightly. Dee tried to help Rain get to his feet but the boy resisted the pull. "Are you hurt?"

Rain shook his head then met Dee's gaze with a sigh. "I need a belt." Rain gasped when Dee pulled him to his feet and his pants did not follow. Rain had never been more glad for long shirts than he was at that moment as the rest of the police department seemed to crowd the roof.

Honey Glayzed 3

Sweet Tooth

Rain's eyes had not been so wide since this whole debacle began. Bikky hurried to his side and draped the large coat over his brothers shoulders. Bikky snatched the belt from the coat and began to weave it through the loops of Rain's pants. He tied it in a large knot securing Rain's pants amidst the flashing of cameras and Julie's sobs. Bikky then wrapped the large coat around both of them as they were escorted down the stairs. Dee and Ryo were so silent Bikky felt a chill creep down his spine. He knew they took a risk, but they could have done nothing less. Surely Ryo would understand that. Wouldn't he?

Chris had never seen Leon so... Angry did not even come close to the red faced pacing. A large tendon stood out on his forehead as he fumed. Chris could no longer understand what Leon was saying, but he knew enough to hang his head and act contrite. "On top of blatantly disobeying me, you put yourself in danger as well as lied to me.

"I never lied," Chris spoke up knowing that Count D would completely flip out if Leon said he lied.

"You said you were coming out."Leon countered poking a finger at Chris.

"I said we were coming, I never said when!"Chris folded his hands over his chest his expression gone mulish.

"Semantics..." Leon tossed his hands up. "Get in that car right now!" Leon pointed and Chris shut his mouth stomping off away from his older brother.

Rain leaned back against the car holding a handkerchief to Julie's cheek. Ryo had said nothing, he stared between both boys then marched away shaking his head. Bikky knew that was never a good sign. He could feel his eye swelling from several of Edward's punches. His wrist burned where the chain had scraped. There was a nauseating bump on his head from his fight. Rain winced as Julie hugged him rubbing his shirt across the raw skin of his waist where he had tied the chain. His wrist had been wrenched and was swollen terribly. Ryo had gently turned it in his hand before declaring a possible fracture.

On the ground several feet away covered with a white sheet was Vincent Maldovin still clutching Rain's belt in his fist. A stretcher was rolled out with a white sheet over carting Edward. The boy had shot himself in despair of his friend. Manuel and Henry were being pulled out in handcuffs. Thomas, who called himself Gavin after his favorite artist was limping out his hands cuffed at his back. William, also known as Billy was still unconscious from his fighting with Bikky.

"I don't," Dee began addressing Bikky and Rain. "Even want to know what you were thinking."

"You were told to stay out of this one," Ryo said before Dee could go on. "Maintain normal human limitations." Ryo hissed in a low voice so that he could not be overheard.

"Anything could have happened to you," Dee said his heart still not slowing down after seeing Rain hanging from the roof of the school. He and Ryo paced around in perfect symmetry.

"Not to mention, someone was bound to notice the shifting wind," Ryo aimed a deep look at Rain. "You blew enough that I could smell you all the way from the house."

"You had better hope this does not come back to bite us in the rear," Dee pointed at Bikky then Rain.

Rain lower lip began to quiver and Bikky got mad."Dudes," Bikky grew defensive. "Tag-teaming us! That's hardly fair!" Bikky folded his arms careful of the wrist he knew to be badly injured from holding not only Rain and Julie, but Vinny as well. "Ryo, you could scent us in danger if we were a county away, so that hardly applies. That's just how much we love each other. Laton explained that to me." Bikky hoped to calm the slanted gaze Ryo was giving them. Ryo swore in Japanese before looking away from his son. Rain tensed and Bikky grew worried. A lack of English was never a good sign. "You won't even let us explain, let alone see it from our perspective."

"I do understand," Ryo said calming his voice. "Bikky, I was suspended from work for going in after Dee. I know." Ryo nodded. "But I was suspended. Just because I understand does not make it any less wrong."

"We're grounded?" Rain asked looking at his parents.

Ryo shook his head to which Dee gaped at him. "You won't learn anything," Ryo sighed placing the tips of his fingers to his forehead recalling just how tired he actually was. "But you have to be punished for such behavior."

"Damn right they do," Dee groused placing his hands on Ryo's hips holding the man up.

"I'm not cooking until next week," Ryo walked away towards the car.

"You're going to starve us!" Bikky exclaimed. "You can't do that."

"I never said I was not going to feed you, Baka!" Bikky backed down at the hand that was rapped smartly on his forehead. "I said I was not cooking. We will get fast food tonight, there will be plenty of microwavable dishes. I hear that DelMons makes a great crock pot stew."

"You're serious," Rain said tears brimming in his eyes. "But you always make everything. Even when you don't cook we can reheat prepared meals."

"Not this week," Ryo shook his head. "Get in the car."

"But..." Bikky tried to reason with Ryo. "This was easy, hardly dangerous. I disarmed them all quick." Bikky decided, from the glare he received, that mentioning the guns was not the best move. He got into the car while Julie was escorted to her parents. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Dee, do something..." Rain implored thinking of a week without even homemade breakfast. Ryo always made sure, no matter how early he had to get up, that they had a home made breakfast together.

Ryo rolled his eyes as he buckled his seat belt. "It's not like you'll starve," he assured the boys. "I'll even get dessert. Keebler has fantastic cookies." Ryo ground out when Dee pulled away from the curb. Rain began to weep.

Break

George closed his cell phone with a sigh. He would be heading back into America at the end of this week, and it looked as if he would be doing it without Jhaymes. Zarro had him stationed in Jerusalem with Soofu A. Jhaymes said he was alright and not to worry. But this was the second time that this particular assignment had been extended. George looked at the crystal that Angel had given him. It was still clear. Ponchi stood on top of it smiling her encouragement. With shift in the wind she sat beside him on the bed. George leaned into her embrace used to this large form now that he had seen it so many times. "Georgie," Ponchi spoke, her lilting voice like music to his ears. "He will return to you."

"I know," George sighed getting up to dress for the day. "He always does." Ponchi tinkled her reply and George ran a bath thinking of the last time he had shared a bubble bath with Jhaymes. "He had better," George shook his head as he dropped the robe. This time Nari was not here, he was away with Jhaymes as squire's sometimes went with their knights on missions to train them. George wondered if Ryo and Dee would allow Bikky and Rain to go off with Laton and Nestoir if the need ever arose. At the moment the boys were still complaining that Ryo had not cooked anything. It had been two days since the last home cooked meal. George hoped that by the time he made it in, Ryo would be cooking again.

George walked over to the balcony dragging a large comforter from the bed with him. He watched the snow swirling around the lands missing Jhaymes ability to keep him warm even amidst the cold February weather. George thought that the blanket still smelled of Jhaymes, or maybe his heart was simply longing for the man he loved. Ponchi shivered back in her tiny fairy form. She went into her home. George kept it by the bedside when Jhaymes was not in residence. George rubbed his arms then gazed up at the moon.

Break

Rain stood aside as Bikky stirred the can of marinara sauce. "Rain," Bikky turned around with a sigh. "Don't just stand there, boil the meatballs." Bikky looked up to see Ryo in the doorway. "Thanks for making the noodles."

"You're welcome," Ryo grinned choosing to ignore the sarcasm. It had been years since his family had eaten sauce from a jar. "The bread is in the box, I bought it from a bakery this morning." Bikky made a face. Sure, bakery bread, wasn't as good as home made Ryo bread. "Dee, Lyo and I ate before we picked you boys up from your training, so good night. Lyo needs his bath at seven thirty, in bed by eight."

"Where are you going?" Bikky turned around wiping his hands on Ryo' apron that he was wearing.

Ryo smiled at Bikky. "To bed." Bikky gasped as Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist pulling him back. "You aren't the only one suffering from the lack of home made food, so I am making it up to him."

"Ugh," Rain slurped his iced tea. "He doesn't have to suffer, just cook." Rain groused. He looked down at his baggy clothes minus the heavy metal chains since they were in the house. "I think I lost weight."

"It's only been two days." Dee countered.

"Precisely," Rain complained. "By the end of the week I'll be even skinnier, then my voice really will be the biggest thing on me."

"Then you'll just have to eat more ice cream." Ryo pointed out what he had supplied for the boys dessert. Rain rolled his eyes as his parents dashed upstairs. Lyo sat at the table with his coloring books while the boys sat down to dinner.

"Bikky," Rain leaned on his elbows on the table. "Given the choice, would you do it again?"

Bikky looked over at his brother with a smirk on his face, his deep blue eyes shining with mirth. "What do you think?"

"Yeah," Rain leaned down with a smile he slurped his noodles. "Me too." Rain sipped his tea, finding that the food that was not made by Ryo upset his stomach more so he drank more. "Good thing for me that Julie's parents want me over to dinner tomorrow."

"Maybe not," Bikky laughed at his brother's hopeful expression. "Ryan said that Ryo cooks better than his mom."

"Ryo cooks better than just about anyone," Rain sighed as he pushed his fork through the lumpy mess of sauce on his plate.

Break

Ryo tried to remain standing. He did, but every time Dee kissed him so deep he lost the ability to do more than hold on. "You know," Dee's voice penetrated the haze that Ryo's mind had become. "I do understand what the boys did and why."

"I know," Ryo managed after the third attempt to speak. "But..." Ryo trembled. Dee's thick, callused fingers rubbed under his shirt. Finding a pert nipple he pinched. "Oh, Dee," Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms feeling the other's mans chest like a brand on his skin. "We can talk about this later."

"Yeah, later," Dee agreed turning Ryo in his arms. Ryo found the back of his knees pressed into the bed.

"And later you will wear whatever it is that you bought when you went to the store with George," Dee said his tongue sliding along the side of Ryo's neck.

"Yes, later," Ryo promised falling back on the bed. Dee climbed over Ryo pressing their bodies together.

"I'll hold you to that," Dee promised his hand wiggling into Ryo's pants.

"Yes, hold me," Ryo spread his legs in wanton abandon. Dee's large, warm hand cupped his rising arousal. "There," Ryo heard the whimper in his voice, but he could do nothing to change it. Ryo brought his hands to Dee's belt, pulling Dee free. Dee groaned at the sure, gentle grip as Ryo stroked him. Ryo loved the way Dee felt in his hands, so different from himself, yet so similar. Long and hick. He recalled his fear of the first time that Dee had entered him. Would he fit? That was the question that plagued him. Now he knew, he knew and he wanted. "Dee," Ryo moaned pushing the man's pants past his hips.

"Want it baby?" Dee murmured licking a hot trail down Ryo's ear. The taste of Ryo flooded his senses. Right at the base of his throat, where Ryo's heart beat pulsed Dee pressed his tongue.

"Dee," Ryo gasped at the thick fingers that pinched his nipples. "Hai," Ryo purred arching his back offering more of his body to Dee.

"Tell me, I love when you say it," Dee kissed his way along Ryo's chest avoiding the one thing he knew that Ryo wanted.

"My..." Ryo gasped his need great. "Dee lick them," Ryo released his hold on Dee to bring his hands up to grasp the man's head. Ryo held Dee to his chest. "Suck them," Dee opened his hot mouth over Ryo's chest taking him in nipping lightly then sucking to sooth he tiny hurt. Ryo groaned his fingers flexing in Dee's thick hair. Ryo was so lost the rest of his clothes seemed to melt away under the onslaught of Dee's talented hands. Dee slid down Ryo's body making sure to touch and taste as much of the delectable skin as possible. Ryo was a writhing wreck by the time he made it place small biting kisses on his thighs. "Dee..." Ryo hitched his hips with his legs splayed. "Onegaishimasu."

Now was a time, Dee thought, when Ryo forgetting English was good. In fact, it was very good. With no warning, Dee sucked Ryo in whole his tongue working over the hot flesh appreciating the earthy flavor. Dee pulled up, sucking in air, he blew a hot breath over Ryo's trembling member, before licking the drop from the tip. "Is it good?"

"Hai, Koibito, sugoi," Ryo gripped Dee's hair in his hands as the man sucked and licked him. Ravishing his body with his mouth and hands. Dee wriggled his body around until his own need was near Ryo's face. Ryo did not hesitate to suck Dee inside tasting the man he had fallen so deeply in love with. Ryo hitched his hips at the fingers probing him deep inside. "Oh..." Ryo gasped as Dee rolled over onto his back pulling Ryo until he straddled him. Both thighs on either side of Dee's face his fingers loosening Ryo. Dee felt surrounded by the taste, the scent, the feel of Ryo. Delight edged every frantic beat of his heart.

"Ready baby?" Dee asked not really ready to relinquish the feel of Ryo's hot mouth on him, especially when the man moved to pay homage to the swollen globes that quivered with need. Dee wanted more lip work, but nothing compared to the tight enclosure of Ryo's inner sanctum.

"Um..." Ryo lifted his leg and flopped over onto his back offering his body to Dee. Climbing over him, Dee grinned rubbing himself over the slick, relaxed portal.

"I want to feel you come from the inside." Dee purred in Ryo's ear as he pressed inside. Ryo caught his breath at the heat that enveloped him. It was coming, Ryo had been primed by Dee's fingers and mouth, now the thrusting. Pressure right on his sweetest spot inside. "Come for me," Dee commanded pushing in harder, harder. Ryo gasped his voice calling out Dee's name at each caress. Ryo could feel it building, blinding pleasure swamping every pore. Dee was so deep, Ryo raised his legs higher taking more in. "Baby, your insides are on fire," Dee whispered as his body was gripped by the spasms as Ryo exploded. Dee smiled as deep down inside his body reveled in the feeling of Ryo as he cried out his name. There was truly no better sound in the world.

Break

Rain waved at the Knight that dropped him off at the front door of Julie's house. He sensed a disturbance in the wind. Damn photographers, everywhere he went, they were like bloodhounds. He took the steps two at a time ringing the bell with the flowers behind his back. He smiled as he gave the flowers to Julie's mom. He had another gift for Julie. One secreted in his large pocket. Mrs Summers looked at the young boy on her porch offering her flowers and her heart tumbled from her chest down to her toes, moments before she tumbled into his arms. "Kayla," Her husband admonished after Rain turned nearly purple with shock and embarrassment. "Let up, the boy can't breathe."

"Thank you," Kayla wept kissing Rain's cheeks. "Oh Joseph, he saved her. He saved out little girl."

"I know," Joseph clapped Rain on the back. "Thank you, son, thank you. Come on in." Joseph pulled Rain inside where Ryan sat at he table nursing a few cracked ribs after being hit with the butt of a large gun. Ryan smiled at Rain his lip swollen.

"I feel like hell," Ryan chuckled a bit. "You look like you took a walk in the park." Ryan grumbled over at the large black coat that Rain draped over the coat rack. "How is that?"

Rain said nothing, but he pulled he sleeve of his shirt back to reveal the bandage on his wrist. "It's completely raw, you should see my waist," Rain flushed. "Not that you ever will." He pointed after pulling his sleeve back down. "It's all that knight training."

"Yah," Ryan shook his head. "Sure," He would never say it, but from the videos of the news cast, for a moment, just for a moment, the space around Rain, was the exact shade of his eyes. What was this boy? Ryan wondered as Rain pressed a kiss to Julie's cheek. Julie closed her eyes inhaling the wild, free scent of Rain. She turned her face into his hair. Ryan made a disgusted sound and left them alone in the sitting room. "Dinner will be ready soon." Ryan informed them. Rain nodded his head before he pulled Julie into his arms.

"Rain," Julie whispered as she held him tight. "We need to talk." Those four words haunted Rain all during dinner even as he smiled and laughed with Kayla and Joseph. He traded harmless banter with Ryan all the while stealing covert looks at Julie. By the time dessert arrived, Rain was a bundle of stuttering nerves. When the dinner was over Rain sat on the back porch swing with Julie. Her mom had giggled as she turned on the porch light for them, then cosed the curtains.

Once they were alone Rain sat with his hands around the little box hidden in the folds of his sleeves. "Julie..." Rain asked when he could find his voice. She looked so pretty with her hair loose and curling around her face. He loved her so much. Sure, he could not tell her everything about his life, but he told her things no one else knew. Well maybe not everything, but enough. No one knew that as a child he was terrified of Winnie the Pooh. His mom said he screamed for a full hour after the photo at the mall. Julie had laughed for about as long after he had told her that. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Julie gasped reaching over to move Rain's hair. "No... Of course not," Julie kissed him her heart beating so fast she was sure he could hear it. "No, I just want to know how you did it." Julie clasped his hands in hers. "When Vinny threw me off the roof, I felt it." Julie looked down at their hands. Then brought them to her chest. "I felt the wind surround me, then you were there. It held me up and then you were there. I need to know Rain, how...How did you do it?"

"Julie I love you," Rain said his own heart pattering along with hers. "But I can't tell you."

"Why not? I know it was you it was the same shade of your eyes."Julie looked up at him. "Was it magic?"

"If I don't tell you will you hate me?" Rain asked his deep green eyes poring into Julie. "Because the thought of losing you pales in comparison to being eaten by a six foot tall lion or a pissed off dragon. I love you."

"What are you talking about? Lions? Dragons?" Julie stared at him like she had never seen him before. In the moonlight his hair gleamed and for the first time she noted the small braids hidden in the folds of his hair closed with small silver beads. "This is like some sort of comic book. Have you seen the ones Ryan collects? He said that they are Manga, like a Japanese thing." Julie closed her mouth when she realized she was rambling. As she was quiet Rain offered her the small box. "What..."

"Open it," Rain urged when she simply stared at the velvet covered box in her hand.

"Rain," Julie sighed as she opened the box to see a star burst pattern in diamonds twinkling in the moonlight. "It's beautiful."

"You once said I was your sun, well you are my stars,"Rain sighed as her lips met his. "Please trust me. If I could tell you. I would explain, but I can not and I am sorry. But please, just tell me that you still love me."

"I still love you," Julie confessed taking the hair pin out of it's box. "Jut don't get tired of me okay. Don't find some rich, royal princess and forget about me."

"There is no princess that suits me better than you," Rain kissed her lips his tongue sliding out to taste her sweetness. "You are my princess." Rain kissed and cuddled for bit more, before he got to his feet. "Let's not betray your parents trust my lady," Rain bowed low to her. "Besides, If I leave now, I can just make curfew." Rain was still smiling as he closed the back gate. He would walk around to the front of the house to meet the car. As he passed the alleyway behind the house a cold, pale hand yanked in hard and slammed him into the side of the house.

Rain reacted on instinct ducking down he aimed a fist low. He heard a grunt at the solar plexus taking his attacker by surprise. Rain heard a shuffle of leather and kicked his feet out taking his attacker down, he bounced to his feet. "Wow, you're good," The man on the ground wiped blood from his lips his hair obscured his face from Rain. "You smell delightful."

"You'll have to kill me first," Rain promised keeping his fighting stance loose his balance just the way Count D had first taught him.

"Kill you, oh no, dear boy," The figure stood and began to punch at Rain backing him against the wall with surprising speed and agility. Rain's head smacked the concrete hard and he was turned until the strange man was behind him pushing him against the building. Rain grunted, then wiggled for purchase and pressed back until he could bring his feet up. He kicked back propelling himself away from the wall taking the both of them down.

"I'd would rather die a thousand deaths," Rain shoved his elbow hard in the chin of the man behind him. "Than suffer rape..."

"You think I want sex?" The man's laughter had a dark ring to it that set Rain's teeth on edge. "Oh dear boy, I like my partners female. And while you are lovely to look at, you are decidedly male."

"You mean... Then why attack me?" Rain tossed the cloud of hair out of his face so that he could see his assailant. Just as he did a cloud moved over the moon.

"You smell so good," The man's voice seemed to be getting closer to Rain. Rain gasped as he vanished from in front of him and he felt cold hands on his waist. He could feel the penetrating chill through his many layers. "I have always had the most horrible sweet tooth." Rain gasped as he felt sharp teeth sink in to his neck.

Honey Glayzed 4

Cavities

Dee leaned back in bed his arm draped over the small of Ryo's warm back. The man lay on his stomach with his head cradled in his arm sleeping peaceful amidst the soft sheets. Just as Dee prepared to lean in and place a kiss on Ryo's brow he sat up abruptly. "Baby!"

"Rain!" Ryo sat up pulling his pants from the foot of the bed. "He is... I smell his blood."

"Blood," Dee got dressed. He gasped in horror as his cell phone rang.

Break

Liondre gasped as the scent of Rain's agitation reached him. He looked to the house but could see nothing. He left the limousine and rushed following the scent. What he saw chilled the marrow of his bones. Rain was bundled in the arms of a tall, dark-clad stranger. Rain had brought his hand up to fend off the attacker, but it was captured in a hand and held firm. Rain struggled, his vision blurring. He saw Liondre and resumed his struggle despite the weakness that stole over his limbs. "What are you doing? Get away from him!" Liondre summoned his sword and brandished it.

"I am not taking too much," The beast looked up from his drinking to growl the words at The knight. "He can lose another pint or two and be alright." The creature resumed his bite causing Rain to gasp. He was now too weak to even try to shove away. Liondre shook his head rushing forward with his sword. It clattered against the cool wall knocked aside, even though the vampire had not moved. Liondre went to the side as if the shadows had attacked him. Liondre stretched out his arm calling the weapon back into his hand. He swung again only to have the shadows moved as if a hand deflected it. "Fine then,"The voice sounded vaguely familiar as he shoved Rain away from him. Liondre dropped his sword to avoid impaling the boy and caught him in his arms.

Still conscious, Rain looked up at the person whose face he had glimpsed the second time he had been bitten. "Vlad..." Rain forced the word out past his parched throat. "Why?" Rain closed his eyes and could not lift them again. Liondre looked up, but was surrounded by mist as the strange apparition vanished. Just as he was about to call for help, flashing lights appeared and Ryo was rushing into the alley Dee at his side.

Break

Bikky paced outside the room at the consulate where they had closeted his younger brother. Liondre sat through the interrogation by Laton the knight was shaking from head to toe. "Vlad..." Laton ground out the room heating with the fire of his rage. Bikky shielded himself, just as the Salamander knight did.

"You called," Bikky stared up in awe as the topic of conversation rushed into the room. "I heard the young wind rider was injured. What happened?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Bikky flamed at Vlad forcing the ancient creature to back up a step. "How could you do it? How the hell could you bite him? After all you said about his innocence, you said he was beautiful. How could you?"

"I would never eat anything that sweet," Vlad grimaced raising his hand to block the flames, his ire at being attacked and falsely accused high. "What is the meaning of this?" Vlad caught the flames and used them to yank Bikky to him. Bikky released the fire before he could get to Vlad bringing his fists up instead. "Very brave little dragon, but I warn you not to try my patience."

"And I warn you," Ryo placed a hand on Bikky's shoulder. "To stay the hell away from my sons."

"Of all the blood drinkers in this city, in this place, under your oaths," Vlad began his eyes blazing with unspeakable rage. "Why do you think I did this?"

"You're the only one strong enough that you think you can get away with it," Bikky growled from where he had been shoved behind Ryo.

"I told you," Vlad shouted, "I don't eat sweets."

"He said your name!" Ryo shoved Vlad back. "The knight who found him said the person seemed to fight with shadows and could vanish into mist. Then Rain, before he lost consciousness, said Vlad, why? Why would he say that if he had not seen your face?"

"He said..." Vlad paused in the process of defending himself against Ryo. "We must go, on a hunt."

"A hunt?" Dee exited the room where he had been with Rain. He was the only one that had Rain's blood type and was able to donate some blood. "A hunt for what?"

"The one that actually did this," Vlad stared about at the men that surrounded him. "For surely it was not me."

"So you say..." Ryo grumbled.

"Scent me," Vlad walked over to Ryo. He actually liked this particular Arcadian family. They were strong and loyal to one another. Capable humans always earned his respect. "If your son's blood is upon me you may challenge me."

Ryo stared at Vlad and saw a man at the end of his patience. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Centering his mind, when he opened his eyes, the pupils were slanted, like a dragon sleeping in his skin. Ryo leaned into Vlad. With his mouth slightly open he inhaled. In Vlad, he could smell power, intelligence, strength and grace. He could scent the night, but no winds. There was no lightness or innocence. There was no Rain. "You have my apology," Ryo backed away then turned on his heel. "Dee you stay here and watch over..." Ryo turned around looking for Bikky. He looked into the room where Rain lay and saw his oldest son sitting vigil at his bedside. "Watch over them. Vlad and I will find this thing, and kill it." Vlad winced vowing to find it first.

Break

Leon hung up the phone with a sigh. JJ has said that the situation was under control and that they were not needed, but he still wanted to go out and help them. If there was a vampire in the city that was feeding on the young, it was everyone's problem. When he had said as much, JJ had agreed confessing that he was already out searching. "D, I want you to stay in tonight." Leon explained. D nodded, for once not arguing with Leon. Instead he smiled and offered his lips for a kiss. Leon lingered a moment over the succulent morsels.

D chuckled when he felt tugging on the edge of his robe. Looking down he saw Kurayami crawling at his feet. "He is so sweet." D bent to retrieve their child. "Aoi will probably play with the Honlon for another hour or so before she goes to sleep. I hope you are back safely before then," D said as Leon kissed their baby.

"I will do my best," Leon promised. After another kiss he left the shop. Not sure who or what he was looking for.

Break

Ryo headed in a direct path to the alley behind Julie's house where Rain had been attacked. He opened all of his senses to the area. "It seems to be everywhere." He said looking around, "Very strong, I could almost mistake it for you. In fact it smells like you. But not, it has... something else. And Rain. I definitely smell Rain's blood."

"We should split up," Vlad said scenting the area as well. "If you find him first call me."

"Sure, if I haven't killed it already," Ryo stomped away leaving Vlad to stand behind him. Shaking his head, Vlad vanished into the night he had to find it before Ryo.

Ryo walked on, the shifting clouds seeming to dance over the moon. He felt a strong wind of Vlad, only it was changed, different somehow. Ryo looked all around but was wrapped in a heavy accented voice. "Well now," Ryo tensed as he realized that the creature was behind him. "You smell dangerous. Care to dance?"

"I don't dance with monsters that feed on the innocent," Ryo whirled facing the dark cloaked figure. He gasped when the figure seemed to vanish into the shadows. "Show yourself."

"But this is more fun," A hand grabbed Ryo. It was shoved aside as Ryo brought a hand up and pushed the creature back. "Ummm...feisty," Ryo dropped down, then kicked out. "You smell hot. I am not into men, never think it." The figure laughed. "I mean fire, dragon fire," Ryo shoved both elbows back into the form pressed to his back. "I should eat something more than sweets, my dad will scold."

"You bastard," Ryo surged against the man who grabbed his arms. They grappled, Ryo called forth all of his strength to defend himself.

"My parents were quite wed when I was born," The attacker laughed.

"I would not suggest biting me," Ryo punched out unable to connect due to the shifting shadows, he brought back his hand stinging. Ryo saw that he was bleeding as if his hand had been cut by a knife. "My blood would kill you."

"Really?" The creature said tugging Ryo to him. Ryo yanked his hand back leaving a smear on the cold, pale hand. With fingers that glistened with Ryo's blood in the moonlight he waved at Ryo. "Not stinging, how's it taste? Hmmm?" He licked his fingers. "Oh wow, good stuff, if a bit sweet. Not like that kid," The assailant had to duck fast at the barrage of flames that grazed him. "But more like a gentleness." The words came at Ryo from the ground. "You're homosexual," The creature laughed again. "Submissive if this taste is correct, and...Arcadian Royalty."

"Who the hell are you?" Ryo grumbled preparing for another attack.

"No one to concern yourself with," The laugh set Ryo's teeth on edge.

"I'll concern myself until you're dead," Ryo attacked again this time sending so many flames the entire alley glowed hot orange as if a bonfire had been lit. At first it seemed as if the flames had been deflected by the shadows shifting in the night wind. Ryo sent more, and more, more still. The shadows fell away and the vampire fell down with his hands up trying to block the flames but it was too much. He gasped in the heat wincing in pain as his palms burned. "How dare you bite my son?!"

"Snap Dragon!" Ryo heard his grandmother's voice, but it went unheeded as he inhaled the brisk night wind. He forced more flames through his hands. Ryo watched as his opponent fell down under the onslaught of his rage. Ryo saw a moment of fear on the oddly familiar face as the shadows cracked the flames reached him. Still Ryo did not let up. In his mind he saw a limp Rain carried into the consulate, his neck bleeding the two puncture wounds testimony to the monster that had attacked him.

Ryo opened his mouth to emit the finishing blow. He could feel the flames build in his gullet, billowing up through his throat, coating his esophagus, his rage knew no bounds. Just as he prepared to release them a heavy body crashed into him taking him to the ground. Ryo's flames scorched a harmless path to the sky. He looked around for a third assailant and saw only Vlad. "What are you doing?" Ryo asked getting to his feet he could feel the presence of his grandmother making him confused as to why she was not helping him.

"I won't let you kill him," Vlad imposed his body in front of the fallen vampire. Smoke wafted from his body evidence of the power of dragon fire.

"Stand aside," Ryo countered tossing his hand in a gesture of dismissal. He took a step forward only to have Vlad pull a long, dragon hilted sword and brandish it in front of him. The same sword he had allowed Ryo to use in defeating Cho Da Koen. "Vlad... He bit my son." Ryo knocked the sword aside.

"He is my son," Vlad caught Ryo around the waist. He lifted Ryo off his feet and sent him back. "He's my son."

Ryo looked down at the singed creature that was getting to his feet. "Your son?"

"Mihnea." Vlad looked at his son, the resemblance making sense to Ryo as he looked at both of them together. "Why did you not seek me out first? Why did you bite the child?"

"I was hungry," Mihnea complained. "I was on my way to see you when I scented him. You know I can't resist sweets."

"Dammit boy," Vlad knocked him hard on the head. "You should have. Apologize to his highness." Mihnea looked wary as he eyed Ryo. The dragon prince seemed as if an apology would hardly appease him. Nothing short of reducing him to ashes would appease him. With a sigh he produced a large, carved jewel in the shape of a dragon. The ruby eyes glinted in the flames that still burned around them feeding off of Ryo's smoldering resentment. "Societus Draconis," Vlad assumed a similar position as his son. "From one prince to another, please accept my apology."

"What..." Ryo shook his head then sighed folding his arms over his chest. He looked at Torcha. "Is that what you you came here to tell me?" Torcha nodded looking from father to son she offered a smile recognizing the respect the creatures offered. "I am not the one you have to apologize to." Ryo spun on his heel to head back to his family.

Mihnea watched Ryo leave shocked that he had been nearly bested. He smelled as a hafling, and yet no hafling should have that much power. Especially a catamite. "Your thoughts shame us, you will apologize again."

"For thoughts he does not know of?" Mihnea looked from the angry dragon prince to Vlad. "Father, are you mad?"

"Mad...Incensed is more like it," Vlad knocked his son on the head again. "That boy is a friend of mine. A would-be squire if his light did not give me headaches after prolonged exposure." Vlad sighed. "There is a strength in him I would like to see cultivated."

"I know, I tasted it," Mihnea had to duck his father's hand quickly. "Sorry," he grumbled. "If I knew the boy was special to you, or the highnesses, I would have had more caution, but he does not taste of the tears of the seraphim."

"He is not of age," Vlad explained. "He has not ingested them yet. Not until they reach adulthood will they lose their age."

"Oh..." Mihnea said as Vlad began to head back to Arcadia. "You know," Mihnea licked a spare drop of blood from his lips that had been left behind from Ryo. "That's not his father."

"Say that in front of him and he may try to immolate us both," Vlad smirked thinking of the deep bonds the family had for each other. "So, why are you here?"

"What, not happy to see me?" Mihnea joked then ducked his fathers hand with snicker. "Several reasons," Mihnea explained inhaling, he exhaled shaking the last of the soot and smoke from his body. He looked as pristine as if he had not had a battle with Ryo. "Matthias is angry, he claims that you killed his father... maybe for good this time." Vlad rolled his eyes. "Grandfather Mircea is awake and raving about some mouth that releases the demons of hell. He wants me to bring a slayer and a royal. Uncle Mircea is as grumpy as usual and Uncle Radu is claiming that the English woman is plotting to kill him in your absence. I think he fancies her and just won't admit it and she is getting annoyed. I also heard I had a sister now, it is so rare for you make others, but I will welcome her if you deemed her worthy of your blood. Further more, there is someone I would like for you to meet." Vlad raised a brow at his son. "I have been seeing her for some time now." Mihnea took a deep breath.

"A girl," Vlad brought his fingers to his temple. "We have to go, bring her by later. Let's get you pardoned."

"Pardoned?" Mihnea looked at his father who was busy turning to mist. "But I apologized."

"You honestly think Laton will accept that?"Vlad's exasperation could be heard on the wind as Mihnea followed him into the night.

Break

"I understand," George sat his phone down with a sigh. He looked for Nari then sighed realizing the squire had gone with Jhaymes on this mission. He would have to call for an escort to bring him to the palace. His mind was awash in worries for Jhaymes and now this had to happen to Rain. He opened his mouth summon Ponchi, but the door opened to admit Buffy. "Hello," George inclined his head.

"Your Fairy just came by, said we are going to the palace," Buffy did not mind being cloistered here with him. There was room here for Dawn, Giles, Anya and Xander. Willow and Tara spent most of their time at the palace with Princess Clarisande and her acolyte Ryan. She was beginning to enjoy George's company and it kept her away from the confusion of Angel and Spike. Their situation was still unresolved. George nodded at her with a smile. "You look nice," Buffy took in his long orange cossack and white pants. His hair was in many braids with orange ties holding them together.

"Thank you," George smiled pulling a cloak about his body. He liked them better than a heavy coat. He was just reaching to place Ponchi in an inside pocket when a cold hand brushed along his side. Buffy was quick to yank George behind her and brandish a stake.

"Whoa! Whats all this?" George gasped at the highly annoyed tone of the blond intruder. "I come all this way from Rome, yes Rome, just to visit and my life is threatened. Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"Hello Marilyn," George laughed stepping around Buffy to embrace his long time friend. "Rome you say. I have not seen or heard from you in four months and you just show up from Rome."

"Well, you know," Marilyn batted his eyes at George. "When in love..."

"You met someone?" George heaved a sigh of relief. He had feared that Marilyn would spend eternity pining for Azrial.

"Not someone new," Marilyn shook his head his heart, or what was left of it, fluttering as he prepared to tell of his adventure.

"Well tell me on the way," George hurried past and Marilyn was a bit nonplussed that his story would have to wait for George seemed intent on leaving. "I was on my way to the palace when you showed up."

"Oh..." Marilyn hurried behind George who was pleased to see Nori hitched to a covered carriage. It would be heated inside as snow still fell around the land of Arcadia, blanketing this chilly February night.

"Rain has been bitten by a foolish creature...oh no, Marilyn," George paused eying his friend suspiciously. "You didn't..."

"Bite Rain," Marilyn's eyes popped, so wide did they open. "Ryo already dislikes me. No surer way to end up a smoldering ball of flames than by harming that boy. I may be many things, slut included, but I am not stupid."

"That's debatable," George laughed glad to be bantering with his friend again. "Slut?"

"Thats what Azi called me that night after he found me with my pants around my ankles and this large man pounding away my frustration. But I just told him, how dare you call me a slut when you are out every night. If I am slut, then so are you. He snatched him away from me and broke his neck. Did not even eat him, just killed him for daring to touch me. Since then, he has been so...constant." Marilyn climbed into the seat next to George ignoring Buffy as just a guard so that he could finish his tale. She climbed in and sat opposite them.

As he chattered, Buffy took the time to observe them in case she had to move quickly. This was a vampire, not like the ones she fought back in Sunnydale, but closer to the real thing, like what Alucard was... or Dracula, she would have to remember that. Of all the annals she had studied while here, when they mentioned Alucard, they were talking about Dracula, the Carpathian, Wallachian prince was also referred to as the son of the Dragon. He had so many titles. Buffy watched Marilyn's pale hair where it fell near George's long dark locks. Where Marilyn's skin was white as death, George was crisp as fallen snow. He had a healthy blush to his cheeks and a glimmer in his eyes that was missing from Marilyn's. George shone like a jewel in the carriage while Marilyn seemed like the marble that would be used to form a statue.

"You're different from other vampires," Buffy looked at him gaining his scornful attention.

"I have gotten used to respectful servants," Marilyn looked her over. "Do not address me so easily. Keep the dragon's dumpling safe and mind your own girl."

"Excuse me," George intervened before Buffy's stake could be introduced to Marilyn in a pointy way. "But Marilyn, she is no servant. Like Faith, she is a slayer. She is guarding me as a favor to Jhaymes who is out on a mission for his Majesty Zarro."

"Oh you're the one for the hellmouth," Marilyn said not bothering to apologize for his rudeness. George just sighed as the Palace came into view. Same old Marilyn. George just shook his head as he was told all about Milan, and France and all the places that Azrial had taken him to. George practically ran from the carriage as soon as it stopped rushing inside, Buffy at his heels. Marilyn was left staring after them in shock. This was a side of George he was not sure he liked. It had begun to emerge when he first entered this Arcadian kingdom, but now it was more pronounced. Marilyn frowned looking after his friend. Perhaps he could not treat George as he had before. But then again, had Ryo not already warned him? Marilyn decided to play nice this time around. See how far that got him.

Break

"Nice hickey you got there," Rain's eyes were slow to open. The lashes like long velvet curtains over polished emeralds. When he did he smiled to see Count D resting a hand on his throat. Leon had returned to the shop to collect him and the rest of his family when he heard that the vampire had been found. Lord D, seven months pregnant, was not allowed to tend to such a wound in his condition, so Count D had volunteered. Bikky opened his mouth to say more but Count D looked up at him. "I was just going to say that I was glad to see him awake. They got the guy, though, the one that bit you."

"Vlad," Rain sat up touching his neck which was just a little red around where he was bitten, but no punctures remained. He still could not believe that he had been bitten. "Why would he..."

"Please discontinue to besmirch my father's name," Rain gasped bringing up his fist as he noted the intruder in his room. "The one who drank of your blood was me." Mihnea dropped down to one knee. His father had railed at him for at least twenty minutes demanding that he apologize to Rain his brother and his father, both of them. Not to mention King Laton and Queen Torcha, both of which would gladly suffer the heartburn eating their kind caused just to be rid of him. "I mean you no harm Wind Rider Rain, Prince of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia. I understand that my actions could be considered a declaration of war between our kingdoms and would like for us to remain on friendly terms. Do you accept my apology?"

Rain looked down at the legend bowing before him. So this was the son that looked so like his father as to be mistaken for him? Yes, Rain could see it now. The dark brown hair nearly black and the bright, fierce, piercing eyes with heavy brows and high cheekbones, full lips and strong build. This was Mihnea the Evil. "You're not evil," Rain said instead of accepting the apology. "Just a glutton," Rain fell back upon his pillows when he saw Ryo and Dee re-enter the room. "I'll forgive you, but...Ryo...I think I need steak to fortify my blood."

"Steak?" Ryo was at his side clutching his hand which Rain lay limp on the blanket. "You want me to cook you a steak?"

"And potatoes," Rain inhaled heavily as if the action was just too much for him. "Smothered in onions and peppers."

"Steamed rice," Bikky chimed in. "Steamed rice might help him."

"Really?" Dee asked his arms folded as Ryo looked upon the prone form upon the bed. Bikky's nod was quite effusive. Bikky gasped as Ryo's hand snaked out to pinch both of Rain's nostrils until the boy sat up sputtering.

Laughing, Rain tossed his arms around Ryo in an embrace. George was just hurrying into the room as Ryo shook his head. "Alright, alright," Ryo returned the embrace. "Kitchen's open again. You darned fools. I'll cook."

"Whoo!" Bikky cheered. "Hey thanks," Bikky clapped Mihnea on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Mihnea, this is my brother Bikky," Rain introduced before Vlad could open his mouth. "Bikky, this is Mihnea, he is a Wallachian Prince, like his father Vlad." Vlad raised a thick brow as he looked at the caramel colored boy on the bed. "What? I did my research." Rain shrugged then tossed the covers aside. "And for the record," He pointed a finger at Mihnea. "The only reason you took my down was because I took a moment to be relieved that you only wanted to bite me. That one moments lack of concentration was all it took. My trainers will probably be mad at me, but... I wouldn't say no to a rematch." Mihnea laughed at the haughty march Rain did from the room pulling George by the hand past Buffy and Marilyn. "You might want to keep a sharp stake... I mean, eye, on that one." He told Buffy inclining his head towards the blond vamp. Taking George he looked over to Ponchi who sat on his shoulder. Now that he could, he would see to it that Ponchi, the demon assassin, gave him a few fighting pointers.

Break

Mihnea paced in the opulent room he had been given. His father was due any moment. Just as he prepared to pour himself a cup of warmed wine, a knock sounded then the door was opening. Mihnea bowed respectful of his father's presence. "I am glad you came."

"You invited me to enjoy a cup of wine with you," Vlad sat at the chair before the fire. "I do enjoy a good red...vintage, every now and then." Vlad laughed softly as he held up a crystal goblet to catch the flickering light of the fire. Mihnea laughed, at ease with his father's banter. " So good of you to invite me."

"Actually, there is someone I would like for you to meet," Mihnea stood before the flames causing his shadow to elongate. Vlad watched as his son bent down seeming to reach into the shadows splayed across the carpet. Vlad blinked several times as a pale hand reached up and clasped his sons. "Father," Vlad stared at the petite red head ensconced in black leather pants and corset with crimson ribbons and thigh high black boots emerge from the shifting inky pit. "This is my lady, Serena." Mihnea bowed to Vlad. "Serena Skylar."

Honey Glayzed 5

Pouf

This season is having a bit of a slow start, but as my life untangles, I hope that it gets better. Please have patience with me.

Dawn found her sister sitting by a frozen fountain in the Queens garden. Artic winds blew about the evergreen trees piled high with glistening snow. Buffy sat ensconced within the folds of a large white furred cloak. "Buffy," Dawn spoke softly as she watched her sister stroke the cloak. "Giles is worried about you." Buffy looked up at her sister with a calm smile on her face. "I mean," Dawn pulled her coat closer to her and tugged her hat down further on her ears. "We've been here for some time now and you are making no move to resolve the issue that brought us here. You are not even trying to go home."

"The hellmouth is looked after," Buffy looked away from the concern in her little sister's eyes. "Are you so anxious to go back?"

"You are the slayer," Dawn felt tears brim in her eyes.

"Yes, I am," Buffy rubbed the cloak again. The fur was softer than anything she had ever touched. Taking her hand away, she then moved Dawn's hair off her shoulders where it hung under the hat. She patted it down with her fingers. "But when a slayer dies, another is called." Buffy's voice had lost all emotion as she trailed her fingers through her sister's hair. "I died."

"So what? You are alive now," Dawn blinked, but the tears that had brimmed in her eyes fell down her cheeks anyway. "You're alive." Dawn pushed Buffy's hand from her hair and embraced her. "You are the slayer, not the bodyguard of a pop-star."

"A slayer," Buffy corrected. "I am a slayer, there is Faith, and whoever was called when I died."

"Why do you keep bringing it up?" Dawn shook her head as her sister idly patted the fur again.

"Do you know what this is?" She took Dawn's hand and passed it over the soft fur she was enveloped in.

"Some dead animal," Dawn stared at the softness as white as the snow that fell softly around them.

"He is very much alive," Buffy got to her feet and stood allowing the ends of the cloak to drag behind her. "I have my own cloaks now, George saw to it that the were made, but he allows me to wear this one because I like it so much." Buffy shook her head still amazed at his generosity. "This is a wedding gift from Queen Victoria. It is th shed fur from her and her husband. She painstakingly sewed each hair into a silk and velvet length of cloth and tied the silk cords by hand. She made this for him. And he lets me wear it."

"Okay," Buffy gasped as she saw tears falling from Buffy's eyes. "When I died," Buffy began and continued despite her sister cringe and further weeping. Buffy began to walk back to George and Jhaymes home her sister beside her. "When I jumped into that swirling mass of power. I went..."

"I know," Dawn exploded. "You went to Heaven, I remember the song you sang when that Demon made us all sing and dance."

"This place," Buffy said wiping the tears from Dawn's face. "Not quite, but close enough," Buffy stepped into the house and untied the cloak. She handed it to the young page waiting to serve her. "This place feels like that."

"You didn't want to leave there," Dawn felt her heart plummet as she saw the truth in her sister. "And you don't want to leave here," Before Buffy could say anything to comfort her, Dawn rushed off down the hall. Buffy had nothing else to say, for she could not refute Dawn's words.

Break

"Another weight like the one of that sigh, Wind Rider, and you may send us both to the ground." Rain heaved another sigh despite the playful dip Wyld Wynd treated him to. He was laying on his back with his arms under his head. The stars and clouds whipped by as the Thunderbird flew through the sky. "What troubles you so?"

"Julie." Rain said and in that one word, that one name, Wyld Wynd heard so much more than the boy said. His emotions swirled around them in green mists coloring the sky with iridescent shimmers.

"Oh yes," Wyld Wynd coasted. He spread his wings out allowing the currents to carry them. "The pretty human girl that shines in your eyes and sings to you soul. She is your match."

"She is," Rain smiled. "But lately, she has been staring at me. Not like normal, but with this look like... I can't describe it." Rain rolled over on his stomach careful of the placement of his elbows on the creatures back. "Yesterday at school, she asked about the lights she saw last Saturday. She knows somehow that I was involved, but she does not want to outright question me."

"Wind Rider," Wyld Wynd said his voice a hollow echo through the golden beak. "You want to tell her the truth." Rain did not bother to answer the words. "Then speak to the king. Let him know that you have chosen your princess. As him to allow her to stand as your lady when you are squired."

"My lady?"Rain's brow furrowed. He could recall Bikky speaking with Carol in low tones about the ceremony that she was taking a week off of school to attend.

"She will wear and display your colors. When you stand before your knight she will bestow a kiss upon you. Those without ladies, receive a kiss from the queen, but if the heart is involved, you will want your lady, yes?"

"Yes," Rain said without hesitation.

"Then ask the king to extend an invitation to her," The Thunderbird began to head down to the ground below. He knew a flight had been in order, but he did not know that the answers he sought were for the wind rider himself. Smiling, Wyld Wynd left Rain at the palace then headed off into the sky. Rain smiled after him, then with a look of pure determination he headed off to find Zarro. Rain sighed when he found the king on his back rolling in a snow drift playing with a score of smaller white kittens. Rain could not help but laugh.

Break

Buffy sat beside Faith in the airplane and felt foolish for the subterfuge of entering a country she never technically left. George sat in front of her blowing on his freshly polished nails. He had them done in silver this time the long blue pants and shirt highlighted the deep gray vest he wore. He wore his hair loose to wave down his back.. A large silver bow graced his hair. He patted he silver chair clipped to the bow where Ponchi sat with her wings splayed before the crowd. That would be gathered as the plane landed in Los Angeles. He knew they were being whisked right to an interview show. With his mind as occupied as it was, George had declined performing. Rain was already there with his band members preparing.

Landing never failed to make George wonder how they made it all seem as if a great journey had taken place when in truth, they had been gone less than twenty minutes. George braced himself as the doors of the plane opened. He reached for Jhaymes' hand, only to find that it wasn't there.

Break

Count D ignored the frown he got from Chris as they arrived at the arena where their friends were performing and being interviewed. Since his behavior at the school earlier in the week, he had not been allowed to visit Phillipe at the beach. He had even tried telling Count D that Rain and Bikky's punishment had been canceled out. "That was extenuating circumstances," Count D maintained. His voice as chill as a statue made of ice.

"Then maybe I should go out and get myself bitten by a vampire," Chris muttered to Count D's briskly moving back. "See where that leads."

"To three more weeks if you keep that up!" Leon came up behind his brother. Chris rolled his eyes slouching down in his chair.

"Mad," Aoi piped up. "Not good. Be good, get good. Stay safe is good." She patted Chris' hand. I said to stay home."

"Yes," Chris could not help the good natured smile at his niece. "You did." Deep down, Chris was glad he had not listened to the little girl. Even with the punishment afterward, he would do it again. There was a certain amount of pride in being in action near the older boys. Bikky was practically a squire, Rain nearly so as well. He was two years away. This would at least show prospective knights what he was capable of. "I wonder what Rain is going to do tonight. He said he would set the crowds on fire."

"Probably walk out with his hair on fire," Leon laughed. The car pulled up and Leon gasped at the crowds surging against a sleek white limousine. That was ahead of them. "Looks like George is here," Leon pointed as fans shoved note pads at him that he tried to sign even as Buffy and ushered him along. "And Marilyn, when did that creature get back?"

"Earlier this week. You were busy sorting out the case from work remember?" Count D undid the straps of Aoi's car seat while Leon scooped up Leon Jr.

"Right, you sold a jackal to an idiot," Leon glowered at D.

"How was I to know he would allow the dog in the room while he smoked Marijuana, pausing every now and then to blow it in his face?" Count D offered a sweet smile to Leon. He could not help it. Standing amidst the roar of the crowd as they prepared to go inside, Leon kissed Count D. "We should go."

"But we promised to make an appearance here," Leon said holding his small son close while Chris got the diaper bags rolling his eyes. He smiled glad to see his brother so happy.

"I meant, go inside," Count D stepped away. Count D offered a look full of promise to Leon as he entered the arena where their friends were waiting.

Break

George sat in the dressing room, his eyes glued to the clear jewel sitting pristine on it's velvet pillow. Ponchi stroked a few strands of his hair that she could reach. He heard a tapping on the door. Marilyn made no move to answer it, but instead he took George's brush and passed it through his own hair. "Are you going to get that?" Marilyn asked taking one of the shelled pistachios from a crystal container and looking at it. "I used to like these," He tossed it back into the bowl. Ponchi sniffed at him. It took a bit of effort, but she managed to repress the urge to shift and be rid of him permanently. But no, she patted her Georgie's hair, she would not wish to upset him.

"Sir," Th voice called through the pane of wood. "It's time." George took a deep breath and stood. Buffy got to her feet beside him. She interposed her body near his as Marilyn walked beside him. She gasped at the thunder of the crowd that clamored to be noticed as George joined the procession of Royale onto into the seats waiting for them. Just as they sat down, the lights dimmed until the stage was completely black. A spotlight fell on Cory Flight. He sat on a stool one leg bent up seeming to cradle the guitar in his hands. The crowd hushed as he began to sing.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh" A collective sigh was heard as he looked up peering through the mass of curling brown hair that fell wild about his shoulders. "I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away." He began to play louder on his guitar while the rest of the band joined in, playing from the dark behind him. "I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well...I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..."

Cory strummed a little before he continued. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open." The crowd tried to find where Rain's voice was coming from but the stage was too dark. "And I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome...And I don't feel right when you're gone away..." Cory looked up at the bright light then sang softly. "You're gone away..."

"The worst is over now," The crowds cheers almost drowned out the sure, sweet voice that seemed to appear from nowhere. "And we can breathe again." Rain's hands landed on Cory's shoulders wearing black, fingerless gloves with silver and onyx rings with his nails painted a glossy black. On his wrist were heavy leather bands with silver, onyx and diamond studs that were only viewed for a moment before his sleeves of heavy black lace covered them. "I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away." Silver chains held the buttons of his knee length vest closed draping across his chest. His hair fell in layers to the middle of his back unbound. The light fell on his eyes and the crowd silenced in awe. The green orbs were surrounded by thick Kohl liner, his lips, while a natural tint, were glossed. "There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Cory and Rain began to sing together. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open." Their voices, full of emotion tore through the audience making several knees weaken. " And I don't feel like I am strong enough." Rain stepped out from behind Cory and the long pants were again held up with a belt and two rounds of heavy metal chains. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome...And I don't feel right when you're gone away..." Cory looked up from his position on his stool and winked at Rain.

They began again, this time louder and with more passion as the band played on. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough." Rain's voice reached a crescendo that seemed to shake the rafters. " 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome...And I don't feel right when you're gone away..." The crowd hushed as Rain brushed his hair back, he softly sang. "You're gone away..." It took a moment, but realizing that he was done singing the audience applauded with high enthusiasm. Screams accompanied their descent from the stage as they made their way to where their friends and chairs were waiting.

Andy waved excited as he came over. Faith stood behind her chair a serous frown on her beautiful face. Beside her, Buffy stood behind George. Besides, Andy, Nestoir, Daphnus, and Tisiphone were there along with Rain, George and Cory. Rain dropped down into a seat next to Bikky glad that his brother was there with him. "Rain...Rain, Cory, come on over glad to have you here." Nik Wentz waved them over. "Now, it is so good to see you here. George, welcome back to America." George inclined his head as the crowd applauded.

"Hello," George waved as Marilyn blew a kiss and winked at a camera. "It is good to be back, I have missed Ryo's cooking."

"Is that all that you miss?" Nik asked laughing as George looked away. He placed his hand into his pocket. As his fingers caressed the jewel, he felt his heart warm as the cool crystal touched his fingers.

"My friends here of course," George nodded. "Sometimes in the morning when I wake up I am disappointed not to hear Rain singing in the shower."

"He sings in the shower?"Nik asked his eyes going to Rain.

"Yes," Andy giggled. "He also sings when he is weeding his garden, he sings when he is doing his chores, he sings when he is polishing his nails. The young man has a talent that he can not contain inside of his body. It escapes when he least means it too."

"So Andy, may I call you Andy?"Nik asked awed at her nod. "There are rumors that you are upset that Rain is spending more time with Slash than with X'Ta-C."

"Rumors are just that," Andy shook her head. "Just that, I mean, since Rain joined their group without leaving ours, it just means that we tour together. The more the merrier. More practical jokes, more food, more fun."

"You guys have fun on tour," Nik nodded laughing as the screen behind him showed pictures of the bands laughing, tossing silly string, dressed in togas. "What was up with the togas?"

"That was all him,"Daphnus pointed at Nestoir. "It was time for us to leave for the photo shoot, but he was still in the shower, so when the camera crew arrived, he tossed a sheet on and to make up for lost time, we all just wrapped up in sheets. Except for Rain who refused to remove his pants." Daphnus laughed. "We tried to catch him and that is how we ended up dumped in the hotel's pool we lunged for him, he ducked...need I say more."

"No, but doubtless you will," Nestoir chuckled.

"We did not need your opinion," Daphnus grinned laughing with the other high prince.

"Now," Nik began. "You are aware that we are allowing the fans to ask you questions?" The group nodded as Nik turned to he audience, "Okay, so you have all scrapped with each other, parents friends worked extra hours just to buy tickets for this chance to fire your questions, so here we are now... You there in the red shirt," Nik pointed out a young woman. She bounced to her feet.

"Okay, Rain," She paused to giggle. "I am Micki I came all the way from Minnessotta," Rain greeted her moving his hair back from his face. "I read in a magazine that reviewed your newest cd that your voice was the biggest thing on you. What do you have to say about that?"

Rain paused for a moment. He thought about what George had said. Things like that were written so that they could get a reaction to have something more to write about. So he smiled and winked. "Well, obviously he hasn't seen everything on me." Rain's eyes dropped down to where chains covered his lap.

"Oh my gosh!" Micki sat down her face flaming. From their position in the front row Ryo lowered his head into his hands. He knew the comment had offended his son, he just never thought that he would say something so outrageous.

"Okay, next, you," Nik waved. "The young man in the green shirt."

"I'm Nathan from Ohio...This is for Bikky," Bikky looked up from pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "I found this clip on the Internet. It is very suggestive, I know Rain is not like, your brother by relation, but I thought you were strait."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bikky frowned. He had never done anything even remotely suggestive with his brother. "And for the record, blood is just red stuff that spills when you get past the skin. That's my brother. What makes you think I would look at him as anything other than a brother?"

"Can I show this?" Nathan offered his computer to the man holding the camera. "Just press play. What were you doing?" Bikky, and the Audience looked at the screen. On the laptop, was Rain standing with Bikky's hands at his waist. Bikky untied the belt holding Rain's pants up and slid them down. The video ended with Bikky crouched in front of Rain's crotch.

"That is a video being played backwards," Bikky laughed. "Good attempt though, whoever made that." Bikky and Rain both laughed. "My brother lost his belt and I was simply using the one from his coat to hold his pants up." Bikky smirked. "And I did it without giving them the shot of his skinny ass that they were going for. Sorry, Ryo, mouth, I know." Bikky sighed as Ryo glowered at him from the audience.

"It's not that skinny," Rain turned his lips down.

"Oh, I'm sure," Bikky placated his brother with a chuckle. Rain pulled a pen from his pocket and threw it at his brother. It bounced off his head causing him to brandish a comb at Rain. Rain sat back in his chair amidst raised brows and audience chuckles. They well remembered the documentary when Bikky had held his brother down and 'fuzzed' his hair.

Nik laughed motioning for the crowd to settle down. "I am just going to take a few moments," Nik began his eyes on George. "To say that I am surprised to see you here without your... knight."

"My husband," George corrected with graceful shrug of his hair from his shoulder.

"Yes well," Nik loosened the collar of his shirt. "What I mean to say is, is there trouble in paradise? You two were inseparable and now, here you are alone."

"But I am not alone," George smiled holding up his left hand to show the glorious set of jewelry on his finger. "My husband," George could not help the smile as Nik cringed every time he said it. "Is away on the king's business. As a knight, it is his responsibility to do so. He left me in the care of competent guardians and now I am here among friends." George looked at Rain, Bikky then out to see Ryo and Dee. "I hope that this time I will be able to encroach upon your guest room. Hotels are so not my thing anymore, Ryo, you've spoiled me."

"It's the food." Rain nodded with a smile on his face left over from the hefty lunch of pan fried ravioli with marinara sauce that Ryo had made himself. "I mean... not entirely, but... the food helps." Rain offered a cheeky grin to his parents.

"You're just saying that because your dad stopped cooking for a few days," George tugged Rain's hair.

Nik shook his head at their playful banter before he went back to asking audience questions. A small boy stood up. "George, my name is Alan and I go to school with Landy." George smiled and nodded waiting for the little boy to say something more. He was prodded from his mom then continued. "He says that he sings with you all the time and I want to sing a song with you."

"Oh, can he?" Nik looked over at George.

"I guess, will he do it?" George looked around for an answer but the little boy was already running up to the stage. Nik got to his feet to pick the boy up. He attempted to sit him in George's lap but George moved him to stand on his feet. The last thing he needed was for some irate parent to complain about him having a boy in his lap. "Hi there," George's smile was encouraging.

"Miss me, I know you miss me, I know you miss me blind," George tried not to smile at how off beat the child was.

"Okay, we'll do it together," George said then started to count out. "One, two, three... Miss me, I know you'll miss me. I know you'll miss me blind. I know you'll miss me. I know you'll miss me, I know you'll miss me blind." George ended and the crowd erupted with cheers and laughter. The little boy was taken back to his mother as another audience member stood.

"Rain, I am Nolan," A young man stood up his long dark hair looking greasy where it fell over his pale face. "I was just wondering if you consider yourself goth or emo."

"I consider myself Rain," Rain answered with a laugh. "I am not someone that wants to be categorized, or made to fit into a profile. I should be allowed to be me."

A woman stood up next. "I am Cristy, and George, you never answered the question about Jhaymes. I know you said that he is on a job for his king, but, is the honeymoon over?"

George grew silent as he thought of all they had been through in such a short amount of time. "I..."

"Georgie..." That voice. George's heart pounded then came to a crashing halt before restarting. "I made it back home and they told me you were here. I took the next flight out."

"Jhaymes," George could not have ceased the tears that fell from his eyes anymore than he could have stopped the world from turning. "Oh my," George took a step forward. "I was so worried about you." George could say no more. In a moment, his world was complete as he was enveloped in Jhaymes arms.

"We'll talk later," Jhaymes promised with a small kiss behind George's ear. "I am on leave for the next few months."

"Why?" George asked noting for the first time that Jhaymes was not holding him as tight as usual.

"Later," Jhaymes threw a grateful smile at the man that sat a chair up for him having moved Marilyn out of the way. Marilyn scowled at the man vowing to bite him later. He would even be nice and share with Azi. The older vamp sometimes even drank it right from Marilyn's mouth. Those were times when their passion overflowed and the resulting session of lovemaking afterwards often left him reeling.

"So Rain," Nik got the young man's attention. It took him a moment to catch his breath when Rain smiled at him. "How does it feel to turn on the radio and hear your songs playing?"

"I don't really listen to the radio," Rain answered. "If I want to hear my voice, I could always sing. But usually when I want to hear music, I play cd's."

"And what do you listen to?" Nik asked leaning near Rain. Nik was waiting for it and was not surprised when Rain moved his chair back back away from him. I was always amusing to him the way th young man avoided contact with men. There were a few he was comfortable with, but mostly Rain had a no touching policy. He was not even keen on standing or sitting near. Arms length was good with him.

"I like to listen to Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Godsmack, Tokio Hotel, groups like that." Rain nodded with a smile. "I also have some tribal chants and drums. Some tribal flutes and I love Andy's solo album." Andy giggled thanking Rain for the comment.

"You like Tokio Hotel?" Nik mused. "Does it bother you that people say you resemble Bill Kaulitz of the band?"

"No," Rain laughed. "I wouldn't mind meeting him. I was hoping our tour schedule would coincide this summer, but I don't know."

"You want to meet him,"Nik frowned. "So what do you think of his comments that the American Singer, Rain is pretty?"

"He thinks I'm pretty," Rain mused chewing the end of his thumbnail. "Well that tells me one thing."

Nik noted the serious expression on Rain's face. Bikky looked away from his brother to hide his smirk. "What does it tell you?" Nik asked, his voice hushed as he waited, hoping Rain would reveal a vulnerable spot.

"It tell's me the guys not blind," Rain chuckled at the disappointment he could see on Nik's face. Now here was a man who should never play poker. Rain laughed to himself. "People may make fun of me, or mock my masculinity, but as long as they like the music... That is what it should all be about."

"What would you say if I told you that the guys from Tokio Hotel are in town and that they are excited to be in the same..." Nik was glad his camera man knew enough to zoom in as Rain's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Arena..."

"They are here?" Rain gasped as he covered his face with his hands. "Here?" Nik nodded glad to get a reaction from Rain. "Wow."

"And they want to meet you." Nik laughed when Rain blushed. "As much as you apparently like them, they like you. In fact," Nik watched Rain closely before he made his next comment hoping that his camera crew was focusing on the teenager. "I heard that Bill wanted to date you."

"Date me?" Rain frowned his face going pale.

"You should not worry," Rain hopped to his feet as he felt an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder. Bikky tapped the hand at he wrist knocking it from Rain. "My brother lost all notion of dating you when I explained that you are not a girl." Rain looked at the boy whose blond dreadlocks were pulled back by a scarf and held in place by a hat. His heavy accent put Rain at ease. Om had devised this plan with Bill as soon as they had figured out that Nik was planing to use them to terrorize Rain on national television.

"Hello Rain," Bill extended a hand finding the young man much prettier in person than he was on the screen. "It is nice to meet you."

"Same here," Rain shook his hand hoping that the other boy could not feel his heart pounding. After a brief contact he took his hand away. Bill stared at the strange young boy wondering what had frightened. It must be true then, the papers that he had read. Rain was afraid of strangers, men in particular. Rain looked at the slim jeans and black leather jacket. His jewelry glinted silver in the dim light. Rain reached his face looking deep into his heavily made eyes. Rain could sense no dark intent, or arousal as the other boy looked back and he smiled.

"You are shorter in person," Bill joked looking down at Rain.

"You're not that much taller than I am," Rain straitened his vest then resumed his seat next to Bikky. "Your hair is adding at least two feet." Bill and Tom laughed along with the audience. Rain's mind was at ease, even though George looked over at his husband, who was pale and sweating, with a new worry clawing at his heart.

Honey Glayzed 6

Will the Real Arcadians Please Stand Up!

Nik watched, he waited. Jhaymes was not looking too well. The Arcadian knight was pale and his skin seemed ashen. If Nik did not know any better he would say the man was in extreme pain. Jhaymes sat with a pinched expression while several people questioned Andy and Nestoir. George sat back his hand fingering the warming sphere in his pocket. Nik observed, allowing the audience free reign with the stars. He saw George look at a sphere he pulled from is pocket. George's eyes widened at the deep maroon color. Nik wondered at the tears in George's eyes. Just as he was about to comment on it George stood. "I am sorry, but I must go, I fear the travel from Arcadia has made me a little tired." With a smile for the 'awws' coming from the fans George leaned in to Rain to whisper in his ear. "How bad is it? Can you tell without changing the color of the air?"

Rain nodded, "Angel has been working on that since the thing on the rooftop," Bill frowned as he overheard what they were saying, Rain closed his eyes and parted his lips. He inhaled quickly and gasped coughing. What he tasted was the metallic tang of blood. "Get him out of here, we'll see you at home, the guest room is connected to a door for you." George blinked rapidly to stall the tears that he feared he would not be able to contain.

"Alright," George turned to Nik who was still silently fuming that Tom and Bill had come out before he was ready for them. His plan was to talk up the boys attraction to Rain and have the pop star frazzled. By the time he would have called them out, Rain would have been hiding behind Bikky. He had seen the phenomenon before only he did not have his camera with him. It was subtle, the way Rain would sidle behind Bikky. Bikky would stand taller and plant his feet making himself look broader all the while effectively hiding his brother. Their relationship intrigued him. Nik paid so close attention to the four young men's interaction that he almost missed George and Jhaymes leaving.

"We will have another interview. I promise, but really, I am so exhausted," George managed to look weak and held on to Jhaymes. The guise of needed help himself allowed him to support Jhaymes weight until they made it to his dressing room. Bill looked after them, his hand on his brother's arm. He wondered at the odd words he had heard. True, his English was not the best it could be, but what could change the color of the air? What was it about Rain? Bikky saw the other young man watching his brother and did the one thing Nik was waiting on, he moved until he was in front of Rain effectively blocking him from view.

Rain turned to Bikky with his eyes wide. Bill was pulled away from Bikky by Tom. "Bikky?" Rain smiled then resumed his seat. He hoped that the blood he smelled from Jhaymes was on the way to mending. With such a brief scent he could not tell. But it could not be too bad if he had come here. Right? Rain looked out in the audience to see that Ryo was leaving with George, taking Lyo with him. Dee would stay behind to make sure they got home. As long as they had Bikky, there was a dragon in their midst if they needed one. "Ryo, what's for dinner tonight?" Rain called playfully hoping to draw attention away from George.

"Dinner?" Ryo turned around to look at Rain, his smile grateful. "You just ate."

"I know, but this kind of stuff always makes me hungry," Rain whined. "Did you get my message this morning?" Ryo could not help the genuine laugh. Rain had applied some of Lyo's stickers to his coffee pot. Code for Pot Stickers. The boys had been finding inventive ways to let him know what they wanted to eat, or at least what cuisine. One morning Bikky had brought him tea in a mug with an Italian flag on it.

"Breathing makes you hungry," Bikky reached into his pocket and handed his brother a wrapped parcel of snickerdoodle cookies that Ryo had baked the night before. Rain's eyes glazed over with joy as he tore into the package. Remembering his manners he offered them to Bill. Bill smiled and took one laughing when he saw that his nails nearly matched Rain's except he had silver tips.

"Oh wow!" Bill exclaimed before Nik could ask another question. "This is good," He reached for another cookie breaking it in half. He gave the other half to Tom. "Good," They both nodded enthusiastic to have more of the cookies. "Where do you buy these?" Bill asked sipping the cup of water that was brought out to him.

"You don't," Rain grinned when Bikky pulled out another package of wrapped cookies. "Our dad makes 'em."

"He makes... like cook?" Tom asked. Rain took a moment to catch what the other boy was saying then he nodded. "Will he make for us?"

"You guys are at a hotel right?" Rain said impulsively. Bikky looked up shocked as Rain continued. "Well, just stay with us and we can get to know each other, you seem cool, like friends you know." Rain laughed when Nestoir patted him on the back. Since he had begun training, he had opened up more. He was not so timid and shy. It was a good thing. Vlad was right and Nestoir had no problems telling him so. "If we talk anywhere but at our house we will have reporters and cameras, it would be a madhouse. That is no way to make a friend. George is in our guest room, he and Jhaymes. I will just roll a cot into Bikky's room. Shut up Bikky," Rain said when Bikky would have protested. "And you two can sleep in my room, be nice to the plants and don't mind the cat, she'll more than likely follow me anyway."

"Pulling this crap," Bikky grumbled after Bill and Tom agreed hoping that Ryo cooked dinner as well as he made cookies. "You'll wake up looking like a French poodle, I promise."

"So where are Gustav and Georg while you guys are here?" Nik asked promising to take another audience question as soon as the boys finished.

"Technically, we are on vacation now," Bill explained.

"We want to change our sound, and our look, so we are going to vacation for a while, then meet up later." Tom continued where his brother had left off. "We came here because we really wanted to meet the group here and see Rain and Bikky."

"We did that and now we get to eat good food," Bill grinned as he looked over to Rain. He saw the pop star whispering to Andy, but he was too far away to overhear.

Nik summoned the next Audience member to stand. "My name is Carla," The young woman said. "I am from New Orleans, and I want to ask Rain if he has a girlfriend. I know there are pictures but... you said we haven't seen everything on you, well... I'd like to."

"Whoa, time out," Rain held his hands palms up shifting in his seat. "I do have a lady. She is my beautiful princess. I love her, and she loves me. If I ever decide to go full Monty it will be with her." Rain said his face so dark a red Bikky fanned him while Andy offered him water. "-I love you Star Shine.-" Nik waited confused as the boy spoke up in Cheyenne. Rain placed two fingers to his lips and kissed them lowering them he blew a kiss at the camera and winked. Nik thought about pointing out what Rain had inadvertently admitted, but thought he would save it for a better opportunity.

Nik was quick to summon another questioner. "I am Laura from Colorado and I want Bill to show us his tattoo." Rain looked over at Bill who stood. Bill stuck his tongue out at Rain then lifted his shirt to show the star patter on his hip. "Oh wow!" Laura seemed to melt into her seat fanning herself with her program.

Nik was just shaking his head as a girl asked Rain what brand of mascara he used. "It's not a brand really." Rain said shaking his head. "At first, I would wear like stuff from a department store, but George had started getting his supplies from Princess Clarisande, she makes it for him. Her colors blend well and don't crumble and are made from, like, plants and organic materials. So she makes mine for me. I'm easy, I don't use colors or anything, mostly pitch black." He ran his finger under his eye and it came away with a small smudge. He rubbed his finger and thumb together. "It is really creamy, but like a powder too."

"Will she market that?" Bill asked looking at the smudge that wiped away easily on the handkerchief that one of the guards behind their chairs offered him.

"Don't know, but man, I could probably get you some," Rain promised taking in the make up around Bill's eyes. Nik allowed the interview to go on for a few more minutes before he was signaled that Rain and his band would perform again. Nik wished he could have gotten the green light from his producers to ask the boys about their school shootings. The police department had effectively cut off that avenue of news. Nik frowned as the band headed to the stage. Afterwards they would be done for the night.

Rain winked at the crowd as he left his seat with Cory. The lead singer had already told Nik and his producers that he would not answer questions, leaving it to Rain and the others. As Rain left their side, Bill leaned over and whispered to Tom what he had over heard. Tom frowned then looked up at the stage as Cory began to play.

Bikky leaned back in his chair as Rain began to sing. "Perfect by nature. Icons of self indulgence." The crowd cheered at the material from the newest cd release. "Just what we all need...More lies about a world that..." Bill and Tom became engaged in the show enjoying watching the younger boy perform. "Never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled."

Rain moved around the microphone on it's stand. He recalled the many times George had told him to work the audience and he did just that. "Look here he comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder." Rain shook his head as if to mock the hero worship that he was treated to. "Oh how we love you." The screen behind the band lowered and the crowd was shown Rain having his hair brushed by Bikky while George applied makeup. "No flaws when you're pretending...But now I know he..." The screen shot changed to one of Rain with a backpack heading to school. "Never was and never will be." Rain seemed to be singing while he weeded his garden on the screen video behind him. "You don't know how you've betrayed me...And somehow you've got everybody fooled."

Bikky was glad to see his brother seeming to have fun as he took the microphone from its stand and continued to sing adding a few hip movements that made the crowd scream before the tempo changed. "Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie ." Rain picked up the song loudly. "I know the truth now. I know who you are. And i don't love you anymore." Rain laughed glad that he had left the heavy coat off. "It never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled..." The song ended with wild applause while the band was ushered from the stage.

Break

Tom looked out shocked that as the car pulled into the driveway of the large house the paparazzi had all seemed to vanish. The street was quiet when they pulled up. The door of the limousine opened and Dee stepped out. He looked around checking the area before he nodded. Rain left the car, followed by Bikky who looked around as well. "Dee," Bikky inclined his head and for a moment, Dee envied his son's ability to sniff out the paranormal.

"Who? What?" Dee did not know which question to ask and it frustrated him not to know what he was up against. Especially with the Kaulitz boys in the car with them.

"Vlad times two,"Bikky turned as Vlad walked over with Mihnea.

"I am Mihnea, not Vlad," Mihnea introduced with a laugh. "And make that three. I have my lady with me." Bikky frowned seeing no one besides them.

"Is she in the house?" Bill asked as he left the house.

Mihnea laughed shaking his head. "Sure." Was all he said, but for all that Bikky could tell, they had just arrived. Mihnea made a move to shake Rain's hand but Bikky stood in front of him his eyes narrowed. The creature did close his eyes inhaling. It turned Bikky's stomach to know that the vampire was sniffing his brother as Terry sniffed out one of Ryo's cakes.

"Rain," Bikky placed a hand on the small of Rain's back pushing him to the stairs. "You take them on to the house and show them your room." Rain nodded, once again heeding Bikky's words without question. He inclined his head. Bill made to follow, while Tom lingered. Something weird was going on. As he stood on the porch, he saw Bikky aim a hard fist into Mihnea's stomach. "I was happy before, because Ryo cooked, but I warn you." With Mihnea still bent over his fist Tom could not see the flames that heated Bikky's hand. "Come near him again and I will forget how much I like your dad." Bikky gasped when he was shoved away from Mihnea even though the man had not moved. Tom was called inside and therefore did not see the small, black gloved hand that pushed Bikky back.

Bikky blinked, shocked to see a young woman emerge from nothing more than a shadow. "Ow," Mihnea straitened rubbing his stomach. "A little quicker there honey," Mihnea complained at how long it had taken her to defend him. "Not that I could not have done it myself, but the boy needed his vengeance."

"Are you saying you let me hit you?" Bikky became incensed. Mihnea said nothing and Vlad had no qualms about walking into the house leaving the boys to sort out their differences. "Let me just say this. And I'll only say it once. So pay attention. Stay the hell away from my brother."

"But he's so fun," Mihnea dashed past Bikky before the boy could lash out again. Bikky stomped up the stairs forgetting the young woman who seemed to blend into the night until she climbed the porch steps next to him.

"Oh, hi," Bikky shook her hand. "Rude bastard did not even tell me your name."

"I am Serina," She shook his hand. Bikky introduced himself taking in the deep violet eyes. As he shook her hand Bikky thought he saw a glimmer of red in her eyes, but it was gone momentarily. Bikky thought it might have been a shadow of her hair. Bikky shook his head then went inside holding the door for her. Once inside, Bikky went upstairs to change his sheets so that Rain could sleep in with him. Serina hung by the fireplace smiling as she gazed at the shiny silver ring in her hand. Bikky never even noted that it was gone.

Bill looked around the house his nose assaulted with savory smells. None of the adults were anywhere to be seen. "Must have taken Jhaymes right to bed." Rain sighed hoping the knight was alright. Rain wondered where Nari was, but figured that he would find out everything soon enough. That was a thing about Arcadia that annoyed him. You found out things as soon as it was necessary, and not a moment before. The world was on a need to know basis. Rain guessed that it was for the best. There were some things about that world, that he did not want to know. Rain had almost forgot that Bill was with him as he opened his room door and saw a white envelope on his pillow with a golden crest of a cat paw with a scrolled signature. "The kings seal," Rain gasped ripping into the envelope. Inside was an invitation for Julie to attend his Squire pledge. "The king...he did it." Rain turned to rush out to show Bikky but paused as Bill stood back. "Oh, sorry." Rain backed up.

"Good news?" Bill asked peering at the missive. Rain smiled his answer. He inhaled to answer and gasped at the heavy taint of dark smoke and blood.

"God help him!" Rain exhaled dashing past Bill. Tom heard the exclamation and rushed up the stairs in search of his little brother. Bill was standing in the hall while Rain pushed the guest room door open. He found Ryo and Dee standing just inside. Ryo in Dee's arms silently weeping. " This scent is worse than the incubus," Rain was nearly ill. He covered his mouth forgetting that Bill and Tom were in the room.

Tom stepped inside his mouth slightly ajar at the veils hanging from the walls. There was a miniature palace on a glass stand next to make-up and a large round mirror. What kind of guest room was this large. The house did not seem this big on the outside, but there was no denying the pillars along the walls. Tom felt a headache form looking around at the jewels that decorated the panels along the wall. He walked over to the balcony looking out at the snow covered world below. "What... I … Wow." His mouth fell open.

"Sorry guys," Bikky came up behind him. "We seem to have invited you here on a bad day. Looks like dinner is done, you can go down and help yourself. Call a driver and have him get you out of here." Bikky looked at the bed a little choked up himself as George held on to Jhaymes slack hand in his own. "What happened?" Bikky asked leaving Bill and Tom to find their way back inside. He would not explain anything about the strange world beyond the guest room in his home.

"I was in Jerusalem with Soofu A." Jhaymes explained with a labored breath. "He got a call, a plea for help from his youngest sister. I offered to go. I went there, to the Ukraine. I got her out, but there was a fight. I was hit in the back," Jhaymes paused to catch his breath. "Florian, but I got him. The body he was in will be useless to him now. She is safe with Vlad Dracul, I could not get her all the way to Jerusalem, so she is being guarded by the dragon. She is pregnant."

"Dae went after another pregnant Kami," Rain uttered the words with all the passionate hatred he felt for demon. He recalled the massive fight that had cost them the pet shop and nearly Count D as well. The demon had left the Kami darn near barren.

"Why," George whispered past the lump in his throat. He gazed at his husband who had found his heart wounded and closed and had loved him. Despite all of the pain and suffering they both went through, they had made it to this moment and love had saved them. Jhaymes had battled dragons to claim him. "Why didn't Soofu heal you?

"He did," Jhaymes patted his hand. He reached up a shaking hand up to touch George's cheek. How he loved his sweetheart. His beautiful Georgie. He did not want to see him this hurt, but his vision was fading. "I must tell you, I love you. I know I promised you forever. I guess I lied." George shook his head. "I never meant to deceive you."

"Then don't," George shook his head. His heart was breaking with every labored effort Jhaymes took to breathe. "If you die, I will too."

"No, you must live," Jhaymes closed his eyes. "I need to know you will live." George crumbled over Jhaymes heart-wrenching sobs tearing through his body. How could this be happening? It made no sense. This was a routine border guard that he had been assigned to. Everyone assured him that it would be alright, The jewel had started to glow only after he had been on the television. This was insane. One minute he was telling how happy he was, and the next his world was ending.

"Why can't the oldest Kami heal this?" Dee asked confused with all that was going on. Tom wrapped an arm around Bill's waist, both having refused to leave the room. Whatever was happening, they were involved now.

"The smoke," Rain said when he could speak again. "It's winding through his veins. It's killing him. It howls louder with each passing second. Foul, the wind is foul." Rain covered his mouth. Bikky moved quick getting a trashcan to his brother as he lost the fight with his stomach. Rain groaned leaning back against Bikky allowing the larger boy to support his weight. Dry heaves soon wracked his small frame. Rain breathed in shallow pants, an exercise that Angel had taught him. He had to separate from the wind. It was nearly impossible for him to be apart from what was essentially a part of his blood. His very being was centered in the air. "Foul..." Rain heaved again. Bikky pulled Rain out to th balcony to clear his head with the icy wind of Arcadia. "Why is this happening?" Bikky wanted to pummel something. Every tear that fell from his brother's eyes was like a knife in his heart. He would go up against Dae alone just to spare himself that sight.

Bikky wiped his brother's face. "The weapons that are geared to hurt Arcadians."

"Darkness incarnate, in the soil of the beast," Jhaymes whispered his hand still stroking George's hair even though his fingers had long since gone numb. "Breathed out by the monster that wishes to consume the earth, leaving nothing but rubble and ash in its wake."

There was no way they could leave now, Bill thought looking at the massive wound that seemed to pulse choking the man on the bed. Though he was not reacting as violently as Rain, he could still sense a nauseating taint in the air. A reek of death assaulted his nose, his eyes stung with unshed tears."You are good guys right?" Bill asked stepping away from Tom. "So use light to fight dark."

"A kami is one of the lightest things we have," Bikky said without thinking. He stood near the door to be near if Rain needed him. Rain stood on his own feet, his skin pale, sweating, but his eyes clear.

"But, there must be something we can do to save him," George wept going back in his mind through the books on his family history that he had read. He had seen and been apart of so many wondrous things there had to be some way. Some thing that was being overlooked. Some way to save the man he loved.

"They were able to stabilize me to get me home," Jhaymes said his voice weak with the effort. He forced his eyes to stay open. Even though they had hazed, he wanted to see as much of George as he could until the last moment when he saw nothing at all. "I wanted to see you again."

"No," George shook his head. "No." George got to his feet pacing. He had seen the deep hole in Jhaymes. The skin around it was mottled and gray. Streaks of dark, black ran through the blood. "This thing will not take you." George thought hard. He had to remember something. Something was important. Something about his family. "Dragon fire..."

"Would kill him too," Ryo said sad to admit it. "I had thought of it. I would immolate him."

"It was smoke," George recalled Jhaymes words. "There was this stuff once... Bikky call Andy," George wrung his hands as the boy snatched his cell phone to his ear. "It was called Dharkkum." George kept talking. "If my ancestors, Mychael and Llynya can be reached, they can save him. I'm sure of it."

"In time, yes," Tom looked down at the ashen man on the bed. His breathing was labored and his body wracked with tremors.

"They'll get here in time," George wept into his hands collapsing on the bed. "They have to."

Break

Mihnea turned the dial on the stove to 'off' saving the family's dinner from burning while Serina walked around. Vlad made his way upstairs but not before he saw her pick up a small gold carved figure of a bird with ruby eyes. Vlad blinked and the figure was gone. Surveying the room, he thought he would see it back on the shelf, but was mistaken. Mihnea wandered into the family room and perused a book. Taking one off the shelf he sat to wait. He could smell death in the house. It was strong. Mihnea wondered how long the Phoenix could withstand the pain.

Break

Bikky hung up the cell with a sigh. "They're coming, I mean Andy and Nestoir, they are coming."

George was about to ask about Mychael and Llynya, when the sound of hoof beats could be heard on the balcony. "Von allen Sachen auf Erde-Of all the things on earth,-" Bill stared at Cari, Andy's horned, winged mount who shone whiter than the snow, her silver horn and hooves gleaming brightly. "Dieses ist nicht eins von ihnen-This is not one of them,-" Bill whispered in awe. Hearing the German words Rain recalled that strangers were witnessing the wonders and the despair of Arcadia.

"Sie sind das Scherzen, recht?-You are kidding, right?-" Tom stared at the matching beast in gray beside the high prince.

"I regret your involvement," Nestoir greeted Tom as Bill had dropped to his bottom in shock. He shivered and Tom draped his jacket over his twin.

"A magia blade," George said without preamble. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears roaring like a mad wave from the sea. Dee offered his inhaler and he shoved the taller man away. If Jhaymes, was going, he was too. "What is it? How do I get one? How does it work? Can it save him?"

"It's not the blade," Andy repeated the words that Llynya had said to her through Angel's orb. "It's the wielder." Andy hurried to the bed. "Jhaymes," She patted his cheeks to get his attention. "You're going to be alright." Andy pulled a stiletto from her hair. It shimmered in the dim light of the room. "Here George," Andy handed the blade to him, her hair fell around her in curling waves obscuring the deep chocolate skin and eyes. "That was made from Angel's orb, Lucian and Jhaymes made it from the shattered crystal shards. Use that to pour your blood."

"Pour my..." George was confused he cried out as Nestoir snatched the blade from his hands and sliced into his palm. Bill had just managed, with Tom's help, to get to his feet. He saw the rainbow hued liquid and nearly lost his feet again. He held his brother tight. Nestoir placed the blade back in George's hand squeezing until his blood flowed down the blade. It glimmered catching the rays of the moonlight seeming to sparkle on the walls of the room.

"Now dumpling," said Nestoir. "Impale the beast that would steal your mate."

George shook his head, "I don't..."

"Nageln Sie fest! Impale... You must cut!" Bill urged figuring out the puzzle. He did not know these people, but he did not want the man on the bed to die. Not right here in front of him.

"I'll hurt him," George wept.

"You'll save him," Andy pushed George towards the man he loved. George stared down at Jhaymes where he lay upon the bed his eyes closed, maybe forever. He could not let this happen. If he could... George took a deep breath raised the blade high and jammed it into Jhaymes wound. Tom leaned over peering beyond Ryo and Dee's shoulder so that he could see. His eyes widened as rainbow colored light washed across his features. A deafening, sickening wail emerged. Bill covered his ears hiding his face in Tom's chest. Jhaymes gasped as his wound seemed to be consumed in ice. Not the healing ice of Lord D, but a bone-deep chill that crept around his body stealing his breath.

Jhaymes groaned, thrashing on the bed. "Jhaymes, please!" George cried out. Tendrils of ink black, the consistency of blood curled around the blade, smoke billowing from the wound. There was no mistaking the stench now, Bill gagged as Tom pulled him back from the bed. In moments the smell was gone as the air turned bright, emerald green. Rain stood with his palms out near the twins. Sweat poured from his brow, but he maintained a steady flow keeping he beast contained.

"Don't let go!" Andy held George's hand to the stiletto making sure to squeeze more of his blood into the wound. The wailing became louder, near deafening drowning out the sound of Jhaymes pain. Jhaymes thrashed more groaning louder. Bill was astonished at the black smoke that began to leave Jhaymes body. Buffy rushed upstairs from the inside of Jhaymes and George's house pulling Willow behind her. Tara was at her side, the two witches were willing to try their most powerful spells to battle this thing. They entered the room and paused in their tracks to see the occupants of the room surrounded by swirling rainbows that was swallowing the darkness inside of Jhaymes, all contained in vertigo of green wind. The light dimmed, growing fainter until it dissipated. Andy released George who fell forward on top of Jhaymes. Nestoir was careful as he bound George's hand and lay him next Jhaymes upon the bed.

"Let's leave them to rest," Andy heaved a heavy sigh while Nestoir bound the now clean wound. She thought of calling for Lord D to come over now and try to heal Jhaymes. Now it would work. Andy smiled. She leaned in to press a kiss to Jhaymes forehead and passed a hand over George's head. "I'm hungry."

Honey Glayzed 8

Trust pt 2

Warning... WAFF overload...Warning

-Denote German, or in Rain's case, Cheyenne-

Rustling leaves blew about in the cold wind. The moon sat high over head casting a pale wash of light over the tops of the trees failing to penetrate to the bottom. Well oiled leather made nary a sound against the supple form of the assassin. She sat astride her gleaming white mount streams of silky blue falling over his large rump. Ponchi pulled her hair into a ponytail high on her head. Her make-up shifted across her face of it's own accord giving her a mask-like appearance with stars trailing down her cheeks. Nari shifted his hooves in the night a disgruntled snort alerting his rider that they were coming upon the beast. Ponchi stroked her fingers down his neck in the silent touch language of the warrior fairy, -I know, his stench is strong-, her meaning came through to him.

Nari stomped his hooves, the ground shook at the approach of the beast. The lumbering gait felled a tree. It's breath, like acid, melted the bark from the doomed plant. "It was your breath," Ponchi said the words low. "You are the one who gave Florian the power he needed to fell the knight. Your foul excess will cost you your life." Ponchi met the black as pitch eyes of the creature. He stared into her sapphire deep eyes.

His voice rumbled up from the bellows of his gullet, putrescent steam killing the plant life around them. Nari batted his large wings blowing the evil essence away from he and his rider. "Wh...aaat..." The voice had the dry caress of the grave. "Do...you want here, fairy?"

"Nothing more than your life," Ponchi hefted her double bladed scythe as she jumped high alighting from Nari. The Pegasus was in mid shift standing as a man with a unicorn horn lance in his hands.

The beasts laughter rang out in the night. "Yo...u... Think," The beast calmed down, his scales shimmering in the darkness while his large body seemed to swell with his mirth and aggravation. "You can take it..."His voice hissed.

"I know we can," Ponchi dashed forward swinging the scythe wide. The blade bounced from his scales and she ducked, rolling under it. Pulling forth two small hand daggers she slashed the flesh exposed above his ankle. The beast howled his rage. Nari jumped high on his back, poking his lance here and there hoping to loosen enough scales on the creature's neck for a blow. It reared back on it's hind legs brandishing his horns. Ponchi dodged the curved weapons attached to the creatures head while Nari fell from it's back to the unforgiving ground below. Ponchi unsheathed the long sword at her back.

The beast reared back, Ponchi slashed her sword in his face raking it across the snout, in the eyes. Acidic blood bubbled forth. Nari rolled out of the way just as it splashed the area right in front of his boots. Ponchi released her wings flying until she was in the creature's face. She pulled two stars from her belt throwing them into it's eyes. The monster blinked, unable to dislodge them with his massive paws. "Ponchi, the tail!" Nari yanked her away. He leaped into the sky with her in the circle of his arms. "I found a crack in his armor, at the neck!" Nari released her. Ponchi landed on the ground while Nari dropped once again onto the monster's back. He poked until the creature reared it's head back. Ponchi came up with her scythe slicing into the soft area of it's neck. She rolled fast away from the blood gushing from the wound just as Nari rammed his lance in several times. Ponchi yanked three of the marbles from her belt tossing them into the mouth of the monster as he screamed his injury and rage.

"Why!" It bellowed at the night. Nari landed on all fours so that Ponchi could mount him. "Why...h...ave you...Att...accked... me?"

"Because," Ponchi growled the words not bothering to turn her attention to the beast as it coughed attempting to hack up the explosives lodged in his throat. "You are a demon, your essence injured a knight and..." Ponchi turned then, and even through his haze of pain the creature reared back from the hatred he could sense pouring from the fairy. "You upset Georgie."

"Who?" Was the monster's last word. Ponchi smirked at the explosion that rocketed the erstwhile quiet terrain of the Ukrainian woods.

Mini-Break

Torcha looked up at the soft fluttering that circled above her head. She smiled at the familiar scent of the tiny fairy that landed in the deep brown tresses splayed across Jhaymes bandaged torso. With light steps Ponchi walked over to place her hands on George's forehead. She leaned in placing a kiss leaving a small spot of blue fairy dust in her wake. Smiling Torcha closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Break

Sunlight poured on the white fur on Slyphe's underbelly. She turned over. Opening her eyes she saw Rain's head on Bikky's shoulder his hair pouring over the pillow around them mixing in with the blond locks. Purring, she stretched before walking to the door. Bikky cracked his bright blue eyes open to see a lithe young woman open his door. Slyphe winked, shifted down to her cat form and left the room. Bikky sat up jarring Rain. "Wake up," He shook his brother. "Time to get up. Ryo will be making breakfast soon." Rain groaned before he sat up. Pushing the sleeves of his too long shirt up he revealed his hands. Rain gasped recalling a threat from Bikky. He reached up to his head. Though the mass of layered locks were messy, they were not fuzzed. Bikky laughed heading to the door only to feel a pillow bounce off his head.

"Jerk," Bikky continued to chuckle on his way downstairs as Rain huffed past him.

"You make it too easy," Bikky chuckled then rapped his hands on Rain's door. "Breakfast is coming."

"Bring it in," Tom grumbled his voice muffled under the weight of Bill's hair. Bikky cracked the door open laughing to see the spare bed unused and Bill practically on top of his brother.

"Dude, can you breathe?"Bikky shook his head. "No breakfast in bed, you want it, you come down." Bikky heard the doorbell and grinned. He shut the door again leaving Tom to find his way out of bed. Bill sighed in his sleep tangling his fingers in the long dreads.

"Get up,"Tom got to his feet. Bill sat up on the bed. He brought his hands up to push his hair back from his face. "Come on, let's go see what they are doing now." Bill nodded wondering at the strange calm that seemed to settle over him. Now that he and Tom were agreed on their next course of action, whatever happened, happened. There was nothing left to do but to go down and meet his fate. He felt more nerves going onto a stage than he felt going down after his brother.

Rain opened the front door with a smile on his face. He took Kurayami from Count D after Aoi toddled in rushing to find Ryo in the kitchen. With the baby secure in his arms Rain made as if to shut Count D and Leon out on the porch with Chris. "Hey!" Chris caught the door pushing it back open. "You are so not leaving us out here," Chris laughed walking in with his brother and Count D.

"Why not? We have the cute ones, you can just meet us at the airport." Rain looked behind at the large stretch Hummers that waited lined up along the street along with yellow police tape and several officers both Arcadian and human forces. "Or not," Rain's eyes grew round. He was still staring as JJ arrived with Lord D wearing a deep glamor his figure appearing as slim as his son. The small twins held on to each parents hand vanishing into the house amidst squeals of delight. Dee scooped a boy up in each arm placing kisses on their little cheeks much the same way he had already done to Aoi.

"Ryo we don't need breakfast," Dee sat down allowing the boys to crawl all over him. "I'm gonna eat this." Kibo dissolved into wild giggles as Dee tickled his tummy. "I'll keep them, you go on up and take care of Jhaymes and George." Dee inclined his head to the stairs. "And you can release your body, it's alright." Lord D smiled his relief and inhaled. Tom watched as the person he had at first thought male expanded in the obvious pose of the pregnant.

"Pregnant," Rain said behind Bill and Tom. "Yes." He passed a hand over Lord D's stomach as they passed other on the stairs. "Female," Rain shook his head. "Not so much." Lord D chuckled vanishing into the guest room. They heard a brief conversation between Torcha and Lord D before the door was shut firmly behind him. "Hey Ryo," Rain called into the kitchen where he could smell waffles and fresh fruit. "Ignore Dee, you know when Jhaymes is mobile, he'll be starving."

"Then get your butt in here and help," Ryo called back to which Rain winked at Bikky then hurried to the kitchen.

"Actually, Ryo," Count D paused in his action of getting Ryo's attention to bow to Torcha as she made her way down the stairs. "I would like to see both of them out back." Rain inhaled deeply. He had known that this was coming. Ever since Mihnea had captured and bitten.

"Mostly me, right?" Rain sighed securing his hair into a ponytail. Count D said nothing.

"Chris, you as well," Chris looked up in shock at Count D's words. He sighed, then trooped out with Rain and Bikky. He paused to say hey to Bill and Tom. "It is nice to meet you boys. I am sure we will have a much more opportune time to speak at breakfast." Count D nodded polite to the boys

Ryo poked his head out of the kitchen when the back door shut. Tom had entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of orange juice while Bill wandered to freshly made snacks laid out. "You boys help yourself," Ryo turned slightly red. "I got a late start this morning."

"Can't imagine why," Leon snickered poking Dee in the side.

"He loved it," Dee winked at Ryo. The wadded towel bounced off Dee's head then Ryo was gone.

"You guys are funny," Tom chuckled.

"Breakfast is going to be a bit late," Ryo said as he fanned his heated cheeks. "I made some batter dipped apple dumplings, go help yourself."

"Apple!" Tom dashed out of the kitchen to see Bill holding a cinnamon covered goodie to his lips. Tom smacked his brother's hand knocking the treat to the floor. "Apple," He pointed when Bill rubbed his stinging hand. Bill stared in horror at the pastry on the floor that did not resemble an apple. "He..." Tom tried to recall the English word as Bill continued to rub his hand. "Make sick."

"Allergic," Ryo sighed. "Oh gosh," He went to clean up the mess. "I am so sorry," Ryo was fast to offer the boys a blend of melon and berries. "Eat this. I'm almost done," Ryo went back to his waffle iron muttering to himself. Bill and Tom walked over with their bowl of fruit to the back yard. Tom smiled at the oasis like atmosphere. Count D stood, shed of his outer robe. Rain had his sleeves pulled back and his pants cuffed at the ankles while Bikky took a fighting stance.

"Acknowledge," Count D called and both boys bowed before one another. Bill pointed then looked to Tom. "Stand," Rain took a low stance, he knew his only advantage to Bikky was his smaller stature. "Match," Count D ordered and Rain braced himself as Bikky came forward. Rain dropped down kicking out at Bikky's ankles. Bikky jumped over his brother. Rain rolled to his feet punching out. He caught Bikky low in the gut, but doubled over himself when Bikky brought an elbow to his side.

"They will hurt each other,"Bill whispered as Ryo pulled more waffles and stacked them high onto a plate.

"They're fine," Ryo assured the young man. He pulled out several packages of butter. "Waffles, fruit, juice, jam and syrup. Sorry no eggs and meat, can't upset the Kami's. Especially with Lord D being seven months pregnant."

"Last night it was said that a Kami is the lightest thing that you have?" Bill asked for Tom was engrossed in the sparring match. "What is a Kami?"

"In China and Japan, they are known as the Kami, in Europe they are known as Fairy, Fee," Ryo explained placing the last waffles onto a plate. He grew sad. "A name I learned recently is lisovyk or leshyi, from Ukraine."

"The one who is dieing?" Bill picked up the container of juice. "I will carry it."

Ryo smiled at him glad that while he had showered, Dee had set the table letting the boys sleep in. "She died," Ryo informed him of the news Lord D had brought with him. "Each country of known origin, or not, has their own version. There were originally twenty six of them. It is where the number for the current alphabet comes from, though no one knows that little fact unless they happen to be studying the annals of Arcadian history. It was well covered up. Humans like to take credit for lots of things." Ryo shook his head recalling the time when both Rain and Bikky read in the books that Laton and Nestoir had left with them. "There are more now, but not by much, and this recent hunt is dwindling their numbers even more. They are the first offspring of Adam and Eve, before the fall. Before sin entered the world. They have a connection with the earth that is indescribable. It is intrinsic like Rain's wind, or Bikky and my fire. A part of their blood. You know," Ryo mused setting his plate in the middle of the well laid table. "When a Kami weeps, white flowers bloom. They are called the flowers of life. They are used to heal. When a Kami bleeds, red flowers bloom and can sustain a life."

"There is one upstairs," Bill looked up where Lord D had vanished.

"Yes, and three tiny ones are crawling all over Dee, while another is outside pummeling my boys." Ryo went back into the kitchen where he could see Count D instructing the boys.

"Do you think it wise, Snap Dragon," Torcha grinned as her husband entered the house. "To be telling so much ere you have heard the final decision." Laton allowed his words a moment to sink in. "What?" He looked at the well laid table. "No sausages?"

Tom heard the king's voice and rushed in to his brother's side. "You come here to know what we want," Tom said meeting the kings black eyed gaze.

"Actually," Laton yawned looking up as Lord D meandered down the stairs, Jhaymes and George in his wake, both fully healed and alert. Lord D was humming a happy tune as he patted his belly. "I came here for my wife and to see the Dumpling. Your answer is just a side show."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jhaymes complained hugging Torcha.

Ryo shook his head calling Count D, Chris, Bikky and Rain in for breakfast. Laton snorted and a puff of smoke circled Jhaymes. "As of an hour ago," Laton looked Jhaymes up and down. "You were." Jhaymes laughed shaking his fist at the dragon king. He knew that their relationship would never be an easy one.

"Glad to see you too," Jhaymes muttered sitting at the table. He pulled George into his lap. "Gladder to see you." He placed a kiss on George's cheek. "How's your hand?"

"Fine, Lord D took care of it." George showed his hand. Bill stared in wonder at the whole skin that just last night was gashed open and pouring rainbow hued blood.

"I can't wait to get you home again," Jhaymes purred kissing George's lips.

"We leave soon," Ryo admonished while Dee opened the door for Julie and Ryan. Carol had agreed to meet them at the airport.

"Sorry," Julie apologized to Dee. "Mom and Dad would only let me go with you guys out of the country if Ryan came with me."

"That will be fine. " Laton readily agreed as she showed him the letter from her parents. "Boys, your choice...now."

"We are going with you," Tom announced.

"We will not forget," Bill continued where his brother left off.

"We will not be eaten,"Tom frowned at Laton.

"And we will not betray you," Bill asserted.

"Well then," Laton pulled two ready sealed white envelopes from his pocket that Zarro had already inscribed with their names. "Welcome to Arcadia." Laton was grinning as he shook their hands in turn.

Julie had been staring in awe from the first moment the young men had stepped into view, when she found her voice it came out as a scream. "OH MY GOD!" She bounced up and down screaming and clapping. "I thought you guys were just having dinner last night, but you are still here...Wow!" She reached out a trembling hand to touch Bill's arm. "Wow! You're so warm..."

"Well, yeah," Rain pulled her away from Bill. "He's human."

"Oh...Rain...Hi," Julie squeaked. "Tokio Hotel..." She gasped looking away so that his kiss, aimed at her mouth, landed on her cheek. "Bill and Tom..."

"Hi," Rain pulled her back into his arms. "You don't jump around when I come over." He muttered leading her into the kitchen.

"Oh, Rain," Julie sighed ignoring her brother who was snickering along with Bikky. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You're just in time for breakfast," Ryo said the laughter in his voice obvious. "After wards, we'll finish loading the cars while you guys get a shower."

"And," Rain kissed Julie's lips. "On the way, I'll show you the truth," Rain did not rephrase his words and Julie looked after him her lips on fire. No matter how much she liked Bill and Tom, they were not who she was in love with.

"May I join you?" Heaven poked her head into the dining room just as they all sat down.

"You can sit here," Tom said patting a seat next to him. Bill looked on the other side of his brother smiling as the beautiful woman in white took the seat. "I'm Tom," He introduced himself his tongue shifting the ring in his lower lip. "And you are?"

"Heaven," She laughed a bit fixing a bead in her hair. "Nice to meet you again."

"Last night was a bit hectic," Tom laughed running his finger's over the back of her hand. Bill shook his head looking away from his brother.

"He'd better watch out with that one," Bikky whispered to Bill. "She's 94 years old." Bill choked on his orange juice. Tom turned away from Heaven to pat him on the back.

"-Are you okay-"Tom asked Bill nodded wiping tears from his eyes.

"You gonna tell him?" Bikky asked. Bill shook his head picking up a slice of melon. He bit down with a smile.

"I love your hair,"Tom reached out to touch one of the colored beads. They were the only color she wore. Her white skirts brushed the floor while her cropped white top displayed her creamy skin, the long sleeves dangled to the her sides.

"Heaven," Dee called her attention. "I see you are eating food today."

"I already ate richer cuisine this morning, so yes," Heaven grinned showing Dee her fangs. She ran her tongue over the elongated canines. "A bit of this and that will be nice." Heaven laughed at Dee's continued frown.

"As long as that this, or that that is not that,"Dee pointed at Tom to which Heaven laughed again. Tom turned as Dee pointed to him. He took a grape from his brother's plate.

"You have your own," Bill protested moving his plate away.

"Eat your waffles," Tom handed his brother a fork. Bill laughed as his brother went back to flirting with Heaven.

"She looks good for going on a hundred," Bill said to Bikky as he began to partake of his breakfast.

"Ask Count D how old he is," Bikky chuckled as Rain played his fingers over Julie's palm. "Eat your breakfast, of you'll be a monster by lunch." Rain nodded his head then began to eat. Bill turned to see Count D feeding Leon a strawberry.

"I have passed my first millennium,"Count D answered without looking around. Bill gasped looking at the beautiful young man that sat almost in Leon's lap. "You should finish your breakfast." Bill nodded his head in awe. Tom raised his brows at his brother wondering at the strange words. He shook his head then went back to Heaven, only to find the beauty gone. He had not even noted her movement.

Break

Bill did not want to know how they had four showers upstairs when last night there had been only the one in the hall and the one in the master bedroom. He scrubbed his hair clean promising himself that he would just go with it, whatever was happening, he was sure that these were the good guys. With this much power at their command, they had to be.

Break

Julie sat in the large window seat watching as her dad handed over her and Ryan's luggage. A weight settled over her heart. She had asked Rain to tell her his secrets, and yet had failed to reveal her own. Would he love her as much if he knew? She tried to keep it at bay, the memory that had driven her to cutting her own arms. She had done well since she began to see Rain. He was her light, her sunshine. She had to do good, for him. Julie raised a hand to her father as he got into his car.

A soft touch on her arm and she turned to see Ryan. "What are you stressed about?" Ryan grinned. "I mean yeah," He looked again at the envelope that he had been studying since his parents had opened it. "This is practically a betrothal. You stand as his lady now and you will be bound by Arcadian standards. Sis," Ryan sat down next to his sister his ribs still paining him. "You're only fifteen. Are you really ready to commit the rest of your life to Rain?"

"Ryan, do you think he will still love me after I tell him the truth?" Julie answered his question with what was plaguing her heart.

"If he doesn't," Ryan shook his head. He saw it again, his little sister on a stretcher bleeding. "Then he doesn't deserve you."

"I pray you're right," Julie looked upstairs when she heard a door open. "Because I love him. I do. And I am sure that I always will."

"If you're sure," Ryan looked deep into his sister's eyes. "Then, I'll stand by you."

"Not trying to talk her out of it are you?" Rain said his hair still wet as he rubbed a towel over it.

"Just making sure this is what she wants," Ryan looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. "What brother would do any less?"

"None I know,"Rain clapped Ryan's shoulder. "As soon as Bill is done, we are heading out." Rain secured his hair into low ponytail at his nape.

"Then I'd better go get him," Tom mused. "Oh, and where did Heaven go?"

"She is going to Arcadia by a different route," George smirked patting the butterfly that sat content in his hair. When he had awakened this morning, Ponchi had refused to tell him where she had been.

"A different route," Tom asked going up the stair with Rain while Bikky spoke in low tones to Jhaymes.

"I'll bet you she's there long before we even get on the plane." Rain was laughing at the look on Tom's face as Bikky left his room with Cujo on a leash. "If you want, try to leash Slyphe, or..." Rain stopped speaking when Bikky showed him the scratches on his hand. "I could do it." Rain grimaced sending Bikky down to see Count D. "You get your brother, I'll get my cat."

"Tom,Tom," Bill opened his bathroom door. "Like war going on, I hear yowling and crashing and," Bill paused when he saw Rain laughing. Peering in Bikky's room they all saw Slyphe crouched on the bed with the leash dangling from her mouth. Bill stood next to Rain and Rain looked up at him. "What?"

"I thought it was the hair," Rain pouted at the locks that fell down past Bill's shoulder's. "You really are taller than I am."

"That's not hard to do," Dee shoved Rain into the room. "Load 'em up boys. Rain you convince that creature to behave." Dee rushed into Lyo's room for the bear the little boy refused to leave without. It had not sunk into his little head that he would not even play with it once he was there. Laton and Torcha had supplied his room with anything that he could ever need or want in triplicate. But it was important and Dee had to run back in and get it for him.

"Yeah, yeah," Rain shuffled them all downstairs. "Slyphie," Rain stepped into the room. "Why'd you scratch Bikky?"

"He tried to leash me," She answered. "I allow you to put this wretched thing on me. No one else," the last word was hissed.

"He was just trying to help," Rain held his hand out. "We are running a little behind." Slyphe spit the leash into his hand. "Leash or cage, your choice." Slyphe lowered her head so that he could attach the leash to her collar. "You'll apologize to Bikky." Rain got to his feet. Slyphe hopped from the bed walking beside him. She picked up something in her mouth from the yard when he stopped to wait for Julie to catch up. Bikky sat in the car grateful to Count D as he patted Cujo's head. Slyphe stepped into the large luxury vehicle and dropped a mouse at Bikky's feet. "She's apologized," Rain assured his brother as he looked down at the unfortunate rodent.

"Yeah," Bikky said almost amused as Bill brought his feet up onto the seat and across Tom's lap. "All's forgiven," Bikky forced a smile on his face as he petted the lynx' head.

Bill stared out of the window watching as the further the troop of Hummers drove from the house, the more cameras were spotted. "Only a brave few will dare venture near our home." Ryo said glad that the windows were all pitch black from the outside.

"I'll bet magazines and newspapers pay the most for those," Tom mused resting his hands across his brother's legs. He would have said more, but audible crunching noises drew their attention down. Bikky frowned seeing his mouse was gone. Bill covered his mouth looking away from the large feline that sat under his seat licking her large teeth.

"Slyphe," Rain began to chastise his pet.

"What?" Slyphe looked up her eyes wide with innocence. "He wasn't going to eat it." She butted her head into Bikky's pant leg. "Humans like their food cooked."

"Humans don't eat rodents," Bikky quipped shaking his head. "Besides, Ryo packed us all a lunch, we'll eat on the plane."

"We'll actually be on that long?" George looked up wishing he could have just gone home through the guest room.

"Yeah,"Dee folded his arms. "As a show of good faith, one country to another, America is sending us with helicopter escorts until we leave American air."

"Good faith?!" Bikky sat up to glare at the police escort that had begun to follow them with sirens blaring. "Nosy bastards...ow!" Bikky rubbed his stinging lips. Ryo sat back almost as if he had not moved to tap Bikky rather firmly on the mouth. "I know, mouth, sorry." Bikky licked his lips. "You know as well as I that they just want to try to follow us to Arcadia."

"I know," Ryo looked out of the window next to Bikky. "I know."

"Rain," Julie said when his fingers interlocked with hers. "Why is Arcadia so secretive?"

"I guess it's time," Rain nodded. He looked to Dee and Ryo for affirmation. "Alright, but this information is highly classified. Since you are planning to stand as my lady when I am squired, it is pretty official that you are on board for the long haul." Ryan huffed as Rain confirmed the legal jargon in the documents the Arcadian high king had sent to their parents. "It's a lot to get into." Rain looked away his cheeks red. "How about this?" He held up his hands. Bill smiled as the air inside the car turned emerald green. Julie and Ryan both gasped as George's hair stood on end doing a little dance.

"Rain cut it out," George laughed. Rain inhaled and the wind died.

"How...did you do that?" Julie asked.

"You control wind," Ryan was not surprised. He had been thinking something along those lines ever since he saw the air around Rain turn green. The Arcadian government had covered it up and the tapes were all changed. Most humans did not even seem to remember it. It was only after they received a letter from the king that Ryan had remembered it. "This is just like some wicked cool manga."

"You would see it like that," Julie said her face having lost all color. "That's how you did it. You caught me with wind and held me there. If you can do that, why'd you jump?"

"Cause I was not supposed to do that," Rain laughed a bit. "I was trying to do it inconspicuous, so if I could just keep you aloft long enough to get there I could appear as a normal human."

"Normal, so," Ryan paused. "You can't do any of that stuff around people, so if you had fallen..."

"I would have fallen,"Rain admitted that he really did risk his life saving Julie. "Normal humans can't bend wind to their will and fly."

"Oh..." Julie looked down at her hands. "So, being a dragon prince..."

"I am part dragon," Ryo admitted holding up his hands he showed a small ball of flames that fluttered in the dim light of the car.

"So wicked," Bill said turning to look closer. He held out his hand. "But that is hot," Bill snatched his hand back.

"Play with fire kid," said Leon. "And you're likely to get burned."

"I know that!" Bill frowned at Leon. "What do you do?"

"Me, I'm a detective," Leon answered with a cheeky grin. "I am also a knight of Arcadia. I solve crimes, fight demons, that kind of stuff."

"Oh," Tom said he gasped with a smile to see the crowds lined up outside the airport. "So many people."

"Well, we are carrying something for everyone, rock, pop, royalty, and pretty girls all in a roll," Ryo winked at Julie. "Let's do this," Ryo sighed. Here it was. The crowds all jostling and pushing for a chance to see his sons and their friends. Some had even showed up with signs and banners displaying pictures of him. A few had Dee. The car door was opened and the cheers of the crowd drowned out any more they could have said. Camera flashes and loud cheers, screaming fans held out autograph pads. The uniformed officers line broke and the crowds rushed forward. Ryo scooped Lyo into his arms afraid the young boy would be run over.

"Back," Leon yelled at the police while Count D held Kurayami close. He picked up Aoi as the girl began to weep and placed her on his shoulders. "Get them back!"

"Ah...Bikky!" Rain grabbed his brother's arm when he was yanked back by a hand on his coat. Julie gasped not letting go of his hand she was dragged along with him. Bikky grabbed Rain around the waist pulling him closer to the group. Tom tugged Bill's arm urging him on towards the gates where the airplane was waiting.

"Get up and control that cat before she attacks someone!" Bikky saw that Slyphe's leash was laying on the ground. Rain snatched the leash allowing the cat to rear up and yowl. The people nearest to him backed away in horror. "Looks like they were so intent on getting to you, they did not even notice them." Bikky said as Cujo began a ferocious barking that set even more people back. Slyphe hissed swiping at the feet of a photographer that tried to brave a closeup of Rain. Terrified, the man dropped the camera. Slyphe walked into the airport with the machinery in her mouth. Once inside the safety of the airport, Rain breathed a sigh of relief. Would he ever get used to it? The screaming the pawing, the yelling and grabbing... Rain looked up to see Bill resettling his sunglasses. How come they seemed so over it already and he felt as if his heart would pound right out of his chest?

A loud bang sounded and confetti fell from the ceiling of the large building. Rain gasped moving Julie behind him. "FEEL THE RAIN ON YOUR SKIN, NO ONE ELSE CAN FEEL IT FOR YOU..." The song blared from mega speakers. Rain looked up to see a large group of kids from their school cheering and holding up a banner. "Yay Rain, Yay Bikky!" Rain laughed as he saw Erick, Terry, Peter, Jeanne and Jorge waving flags with the Arcadian dragon emblem embossed on them. "NO ONE ELSE, NO ONE ELSE, CAN SPEAK THE WORDS ON YOUR LIPS..." Rain waved to the crowd as they danced and cheered. Carol left the group to join Bikky. Several cameras flashed as he pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss. Dee tugged his ponytail to part them. The song ended and more music began to play when the crowd realized who was with Bikky and Rain. "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein... SCREAM!"

Bill and Tom laughed waving as confetti rained down on them. "WE LOVE YOU TOKIO HOTEL, WE LOVE YOU RAIN, WE LOVE YOU BIKKY! TOM! BILL!"

So much screaming followed them into the loading pad that Ryo was holding his throbbing head. Dee pulled his Cell phone to call the airport office. "Tell me why," Dee fumed. "The security outside was so loose. We were practically ran over by the crowds. We told you what time we would be here, we were even a little late, so you had time to get security in place. We have small children with us that could have been injured!" Dee grew quiet as the terrified man on the phone tried to placate him. "What!" Dee yelled. "Baby," Dee pulled Ryo over to him as Ryo sat Lyo on his feet. "They said the district here would not allow the deployment of the Arcadian knights that the consulate sent. I am taking this up with the commissioner. That damn sergeant put us all at risk of injury because of his pride. That was the same idiot that had the police at the hospital when Bikky was shot. He had them allow the doctors to give Bikky Morphine, when he, and we, repeatedly said no more. He's just..." Ryo slammed the phone shut after taking it from Dee's hands.

"Dee, let's just go," Ryo said hoping to calm the building anger he could see in Dee's demeanor. Leon shook his head as he soothed Aoi. He small girl clung to his shirt. Cradling Kurayami, Count D tried to release her tiny fist from his shirt. "We are due in Arcadia, we have to go. This is a good time for them. We have to just let it go."

"For now," Dee agreed. "For now, but when we get back... I'm collecting badges." Dee looked over to see Bikky checking a bruise on Rain's arm. "All of them. I want them all..." Dee boarded the plane. "Next time, we'll send Torcha," Dee fumed.

"Using my grandmother as a threat won't do any good," Ryo shook his head. "They won't know what she is capable of."

"I didn't say it was a threat," Dee grumbled looking over Rain's arm himself. "I was offering her lunch." Dee held up Rain's little arm with the sleeve of his large coat pushed back. Seeing the large bruise Ryo could not help, but agree.

Break

"Okay," Jhaymes said with a grin. "On the count of three, 1, 2, 3... Close 'em." Brisk snaps could be heard as all the blinds on the window seats were closed. "Ah, even though we are stuck in this thing, may as well relax," Ponchi chattered her agreement releasing George's hair she flew up until she she could sit atop his head. Bill laughed to see the tiny fairy resting amidst the dark locks.

Bikky leaned against his seat drumming his fingers. "But what do we do now? This is so boring."

"I brought a book," Ryo held up he new release from Dee's mother. "She signed it."

"You fed her, didn't you?" Tom joked looking at the glossy cover that had little hearts drawn on it.

"Yeah," Ryo laughed. "But it helps that I am married to her son." Tom looked at Dee. It seemed that there was more to these Arcadians than he had even begun to suspect. Most of them were high profile and yet they kept their secret from the world. Their mission must b great if the penalty of betrayal was death. Truly, to save the world? Why was it in danger? He could recall mention of Demons, but what could go up against the dragon? He had seen her massive size. Her head was as high as his entire body when it was resting on the carpet. Her teeth, Tom shivered recalling the smile she had treated them to. Her smallest tooth was the size of his torso. What would dare fight that?

"Don't think about it too much," Rain cautioned holding his arm out for Lord D. Bill was engrossed watching the Kami heal the deep bruise. "It will just give you either a headache or nightmares, depending on what you are thinking about. Headache, if you are trying to figure out how the world of Arcadia works," Rain pulled his sleeve down then went back to holding Julie's hand. "Nightmares if you are thinking about some of the creatures that live there."

"Creatures," Bill mused looking at Slyphe.

"This is a lynx," Rain patted her head.

"I know that," Bill rolled his eyes. "But you can't keep it as a pet. It is illegal to sell them commercial."

"I did not get her from America, or any of the protected areas," Rain said with a smile. He thought of the first day that Count D had told him that he could have her. "She came to me of her own free will. Technically, she is registered as Arcadian, they had a regular vet check her over to make sure that she was not introducing a foreign sickness to the local wild and pet animals. So I can keep her with me." Rain patted her head again Slyphe emitted a loud purr at her boy's touch.

"I have a portable station," Bikky rolled a television in from the back of the plane. "Nestoir assured me that it would work, wanna play a few rounds?" Rain left his seat to join his brother and Ryan. Bill and Tom released their seat belts and wandered over.

"What are you playing?" Tom asked while Bill got comfortable in a chair that seemed to expand until he was relaxed and comfortable.

"Welcome to Air Arcadia," Rain laughed at the idols amazement. "Thirsty?" He held over a large cup of strawberry ice cream blended into a shake.

Carol waved Julie over. "Wanna watch a movie?" Julie looked over the collection while Ryo settled down with his book.

"You all tell me when you're hungry, I packed a lunch." Ryo said opening his book. "The pilot is leading them on a merry chase then losing them in the Carpathians. Vlad has assured us that a dense fog will swallow all tracks then we'll ascend above the clouds. At that time we can descend and disembark on Arcadia." With that, the large group settled down for a long ride.

Mini-Break

Bill rubbed his tummy. "I told you to eat more at breakfast," Tom frowned at his brother.

"I'm hungry too," Rain piped up.

"The wind must be blowing," Bikky sad to Ryo who began to unpack the lunch he had packed. "Rain is hungry." Bikky laughed at the expression on Rain's face. "What...Hey!" Bikky complained when his hair lifted up taller than Bill's would be if he had it spiked. Rain dissolved into laughter even when Bikky smashed his hands over his hair patting it back in place. Ryo shook his head then handed out hamburgers. "Be useful and keep the smell from them," Bikky commanded.

"I know my job," Rain huffed blowing the wind. All the boys chairs automatically turned so that the Kami's would not even see them eating the fried pieces of cow. "You do yours." Bikky reached out touching the cold food on the outside of the paper wrapping until it heated just as Ryo was opening large containers of fruit and salad. Ryan stared at his steaming burger in awe, then grinned at Bikky.

Break

"We're going down," Dee announced having awakened with his head on Ryo's shoulder.

"Yes," Count D said re-buckling Aoi's seat belt. "We should be there within the hour."

"Oh man," Julie could feel the heat in her chest pounding. Here she was on the verge of entering a kingdom that most people never dared dream about. Not only that it was magical. A strong pull of fate settled over her as the blinds of the airplane were lifted and she got her first glimpse of snow covered mountains. The plane flew by the Arcadian palace and it's striking war tower. Snow fell in fat flakes down to the ground below. Bill leaned over Tom looking out of the small window as the tiny land below became larger and larger. The closer they got to the land they could see a crowd of people forming. "Do you think this crowd will be more behaved than the one back home?" Julie asked holding on to Rain's hand as the plane landed.

"A fan is a fan, but the guards here will have more control." Leon said helping Count D to his feet. "We will not even exit there," He looked down at the landing pad.

"The king wants to see you," Count D looked at Tom, then at Bill. "We are going directly there," Count D pointed to a clear spot in the field outside of the Arcadian Palace. "The local residents of the various Arcadian Towns will have to wait for another day to get the pictures signed." Rain heaved a sigh of relief at the words. "Make sure that you rest well tonight," Count D informed him and Chris. "You will continue your training in the morning." Chris sighed, knowing that in less than two weeks his friends would be one more step ahead of him.

"You will advance Christopher," Count D assured him. "You are already so strong. I am proud of you." Chris stood up taller amused that he topped Rain by several inches. At five feet, eleven inches, Rain was by far the shortest in their group. He wore chunky boots to make up for it, but that only added an extra inch or two. At one point he had believed he was as tall as Ryo, then he took his shoes off.

"Our luggage will be delivered to our rooms," Bikky explained. "We should get ready," Bikky opened the door for the assistants to come in. Tom, Bill, Julie and Ryan stared in awe at the long, thick cloaks that were brought forward. The assistants lifted Bill's hair from his neck to drape the heavy garment over him. The young man then offered him gloves and wrapped a thick scarf around his neck that also had a hood attached. "Alright," Bikky looked around to make sure that they were all covered. He waited until Count D had Kurayami wrapped in a thick blanket. "Let's go see his high royal fluffiness."

"Fluffy..." Dee laughed. "Wonder if he'll be in his true form for this introduction."

"His true form?" Tom asked shivering a bit as the door was open and the stairs were wheeled into place. If the Dragon Queen was actually a dragon. What the heck was the Lion high king? Certainly not a lion... Was he?

"Meeting Zarro is always an eye opening experience," Leon shook his head. "No matter what form he is in."

"Is the king kind?" Bill asked with a renewed sense that he and his brother might end up digested by the end of the day.

"Kind, sure," Rain nodded holding tight to Julie's hand. "Sane... Now that's a darn good question."

"Now Rain," Lord D tapped his arm. "Don't be silly. The king is a genius in many ways."

"I never said he wasn't" Rain protested glad to see only knights standing in salute at the end of the platform. "But that much genius added to that many years and I give you..." Rain paused to see Zarro standing next to Victoria at the end of the greeting party. Victoria was resplendent in a golden dress and long white cloak. Her bright red hair was free to spill down past her knees. Bright golden eyes surveyed the group as they disembarked. Next to her Zarro looked to be even shorter than Rain, not more than five feet six inches. He stood in loose, light weight white pants and matching knee length tunic. Silver scroll work decorated the hems and cuffs while his large cerulean blue eyes drew attention away from his long black hair. Looking down at the snow that crunched under their feet Bill was shocked to see the king standing with bare feet. "He doesn't like shoes," Rain whispered to Bill just as they arrived before the sovereign of Arcadia.

Bill, Tom, Julie and Ryan stared in wonder as each person in their party, Carol included, dropped into a bow or curtsy. Taking one last look to make sure they did it correctly, Tom, Bill and Ryan folded one arm over their front holding the edge of the cloak and bent double at the waist dropping their heads down. Julie followed the example of Carol and Aoi, she folded one leg behind the other holding her cloak and dipped down with her eyes lowered.

"You are well to come to this, our fair land," Victoria spoke, her voice, the hushed whisper of wind blowing the snow across the plains. "Be at ease in our presence and we will greet you as friends." Tom felt a hand on his arm. Looking at Bikky he saw that the group was all upright.

"Lord D," Zarro pulled the Kami into his arms. "It grieves me to hear of the tragedy befalling your family." Zarro pulled Count D into the embrace. "Rest assured that my knights, the great warriors of Arcadia, have been deployed and this will come to an end. I offer you sanctuary in the bosom of my court."

"-Seems sane enough to me-," Tom said to his brother.

"-Was there ever a doubt?-" Zarro said to him in his mother tongue.

"Child," Laton's voice was heard booming over the courtyard long before his glistening crimson form was seen banking to land beside his King and Queen. Bill's mouth fell open. "Surely you understand that there is no language your race has spawned that is not music to our ears." Laton grinned and Bill gripped Tom's arm hard enough to leave a mark. This dragon was double the size of the one he had met last night. No, Bill corrected when it sat back on it's haunches, even bigger still. "Oh do not worry yourself, child of Germany," Laton addressed Bill who was shaking despite the warmth of his heavy black cloak. "I do not enjoy the taste of human."

"Not a child," Tom asserted standing as tall as he could putting himself in front of his brother.

Zarro erupted into guffaws while Laton gazed down at the human with a grudging respect. "For sure the dragon king has a belch rolling in his gullet older than you. To him a sapling for sure."

"Oh...uh...Okay," Tom nodded.

"Now," Zarro inhaled. Julie looked to see Rain and his family the entire group of Arcadians, in fact, take several large steps back. She followed unsure what was coming. Zarro exhaled. Great winds stirred the snow to blinding speeds. Covering their eyes, Bill and Tom emitted gasps to see the snow settling and a large, white beast stood before them. He yawned widely, canines glistening in the bright afternoon sun. "Shall we go? There is much that we need to discuss."

"Okay," Tom had to force the word past the dryness of his mouth. Victoria's smile was kind as she walked beside her gargantuan husband her hand on his for leg. On all fours, Bill, at six feet two inches, could barely look into the creature's eyes. "I guess the Lion king, is a big white lion."

"With wings," Bikky pointed out while his parents chuckled. "Don't forget the wings."

"No," Julie breathed deeply as the carved ivory doors of the palace were thrown open. "Can't forget the wings."

Break

To look upon the opulence of the Arcadian palace was akin to looking at the sun through the prismatic effect of a bright jewel. Julie stared about in wonder holding on to Rain. She trusted him to lead her where she needed to be for surely she could not take her eyes away from the jewels and tapestries, the paintings and sculptures. Mythical creatures were all displayed in life-like renditions with titles inscribed underneath them. "Lady Tawna of the Sidhe," Julie read aloud looking at the tall, lithe form with glistening golden wings and pointed ears poking out of white hair. "Honored this day with a portrait from the hand of High Prince Daphnus for exemplary service in the field of combat."

"What did she do?" Ryan asked as they passed the elegant painting.

"She rescued her entire village with nothing more than an eating dagger and a whip," Zarro smiled; the pride in his voice almost making up for the ferocious gleam of his grin. "The enemy had them backed against a cliff face and she tied the dagger to the whip swinging it into the faces of all the demons surrounding her. She cleared a path losing only three in the dash to safety."

"Wow," Ryan sighed at the small looking woman her gaze staring direct and sure. "Amazing."

"Yes," Zarro chuckled. "As is expected of a Squire of Arcadia."

"She's a squire?"Bill stopped in his tracks recalling that they were here to watch as Bikky and Rain were accepted to the ranks of Squire. "If that's a squire, what do the knights accomplish?"

"Didn't you know," Dee nodded as he said the words to greet High Prince Nestoir and High Prince Daphnus. "We save the world." Daphnus and Nestoir inclined their heads in greeting.

"Page Rain and Page Christopher," Nestoir addressed the two young men. "And Page Bikky," Nestoir smirked having to address a sixteen year old with a younger title. Bikky had been adamant in his refusal to don his badge of squire until Rain could join him."I charge you with seeing our guests to their suites. They have been placed in the same wing as your own. You have all been placed in the hall of Onyx, the connection to the Obsidian Palace is in operation. The ladies have a suite in the diamond hall."

"Separate halls?" Bikky complained his arm around Carol's shoulder.

"A better bet than separate palaces, yes?" Daphnus grinned at the young man. "I bid you welcome and peace."

"After a rest, we will enjoy dinner together." Said Victoria with a smile. "We will see you soon."

"Yeah," Rain said dispensing with the formality. "See ya later." Zarro winked at Rain before padding down the hall his large paws making nary a sound. Ryan was not sure he liked the idea of leaving his sister alone, but had no choice as Bikky walked him down a hall with Bill and Tom. Chris and Rain took Julie and Carol to another hall to the right while the adults meandered to their own pursuits. Jhaymes and George had left soon after greeting the king and Queen taking a carriage to their home outside the palace.

Bill entered his room taking of the heavy cloak. He was still in a slight state of shock that he feared would be his constant companion during his entire visit to this world. Though given separate rooms, the twins had no desire to be apart. Tom sat on the bed his elbows resting on his knees. "This place is unbelievable," Tom looked out onto the balcony. Past the heavy, deep green curtains he saw mounds of snow capped craggy peaks. "We entered in the Arcadian Palace, but Bikky said this hall is in the Obsidian palace. Check out that map I asked for." Bill leaned over his brother's shoulder to look at the map. "This is where we came in on the plane. The courtyard." Tom pointed on the map. "This is nearly the other side of the country," Bill moved his finger over mountains, fields, lakes, rivers and villages to the other side of the map that marked the Obsidian Palace.

"After seeing smoke and rainbow blood, green wind from our friend, two dragons and a big white lion, you are worried about location," Bill shook his head. "I'm just hoping we make it out alive."

"I won't let anything happen to you Cuddles," Tom hugged his brother. "No matter what." Bill leaned into the embrace reassured for the first time since they had awakened this morning, it all seemed like ages ago.

Break

Julie looked around the deep purple, lavender and white lace room with awe. It was laid out with stairs, a canopy bed. Ribbons of satin trailed from flowers hanging from the ceiling and laying out on tables and stands. This was truly a room fit for a princess. Julie sat on the plush bed wondering if Ryan's room was lushly appointed. Maybe not so many flowers, she thought. Rain had begun to call her his princess, but could it really be true? Could all this become a reality for her? Julie took of her cardigan to look at the fading scars on her arm. She began to fish around in her bag for the cream that Rain had given her. Every day she used it, it seemed to make the scars vanish even more. The little glass jar was nearly empty but the soft buttery cream's scent of mandarin orange honeysuckle was soothing yet invigorating.

Closing the jar after application, she sat on the bed to unpack her suitcases. The drawers were lined with scented pieces of silk lining. Julie giggled a little as she leaned in to sniff them. A soft knock at the door and Julie hurried to open it. She paused to see Rain on the other side. "Rain," Julie fell into his arms. He held her close. After settling into his room he had been unable to keep still. In his mind he was plagued by thoughts of her wishing to leave this place. She had said so little since they had arrived. Since the car ride really. When he had confessed to his abilities. The sun was beginning to sink past the mountain top as he stepped into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Hi Julie," Rain's lips met hers for a moment before he stepped back. "So," Rain took a deep breath. He saw the suitcase on the bed then sat in a chair next to a desk in the room. "How do you like Arcadia?"

"It's wonderful and terrifying," Julie admitted holding a hand to her heart. "It's likely to pound right out." She said of her heart. "This room is incredible," she pulled a teddy bear from a bag and sat on the bed facing Rain. She saw how he sat, his eyes studying her contemplating something. "Rain, what's wrong?"

"I have been thinking," Rain sighed his fingers interlocked. "When you were held over the ledge at school," Julie gasped. "Vinny said things, things about me."

"It doesn't matter Rain," Julie hurried to his side sitting on her knees near him. "Whatever he said it doesn't matter. You know he was crazy."

"Julie, he was right," Rain touched her face. He lifted her chin until she looked into his eyes. "Before anymore happens," Rain looked deep into her eyes. "Before we go any further. I have to tell you that... I was hospitalized for some time after Ryo and Dee found me. Before I tell you why..." Rain paused. He thought back to seeing, not only Julie dangling over the edge of the school, but to the reaction that she had to Vinny's words. It was almost like each one was a blow to her. "I need to know," Rain said pulling Julie up until she sat on his knee. "How old were you?" Rain asked. He could feel her trembling as he spoke. "Who raped you?"

Julie's heart ceased to beat. She wrapped her arms around her body. Rain stared down in horror as her nails began rake over her arms. She looked down at her lap taking several deep steady breathes. "Twelve," Her voice shook with renewed rage at the horrid memory. This was Rain. He was to be with her. He wished it, she wished it. But the only way they would ever have an honest relationship was by telling the truth, no matter how awful. "He..." Julie ignored the tears that crashed from her eyes in rapid succession. "He was... is...my oldest brother."

Rain gasped. Julie shuddered with regret of the hated admission. Would he still love her? Was it possible? "I was thirteen," Rain admitted. "He was my mother's fiancé, and her murderer."

"What?!" Julie's eyes went to his. "Oh... Rain," Julie leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder. She felt the wetness of his tears trickle down her neck.

"We really are the same, two sides of one battered coin." Rain quoted Count D. "But if you add a bit of shine from the love of those around you, you will see the beauty hidden inside." Rain wiped her face as she did the same for him. "I do love you Julie, and I would be honored if you would be my lady, my princess, my everything."

"Oh Rain," Julie wept holding him tightly. "I was so scared you wouldn't love me anymore if you knew." Julie held on raining kisses on his cheeks. "I love you too, so much. I don't know what I would do without you, or where I would be." Julie thought of the many times she had thought of ending her own life. The cutting was a precursor, the preliminary to the actual end. She had been so close. Cheering on the school's team had been an annoyance that her brother insisted on just so that he could keep an eye on her when he was practicing. But then it became fun, then Rain noticed her. Her world shifted from a cold, dark, lonely place to one of sunshine and joy. She not only wanted to live, but enjoyed doing so. He made each day a gift, as if her horrible nightmare never was. "Don't leave me alone Rain. I would rather jump from that balcony than to have to do this alone."

"No Julie," Rain shook his head holding her tight close to his body. "Don't jump, never even think about it. You can't stand on my feet. You have to stand on your own. Stand beside me. Julie understand a strong heart will survive. You showed me already that you are a survivor. You have a strong heart. We will stand strong together."

"Yes, I promise," Julie tangled her fingers in his jacket. "Just stay with me Rain, and I will stand on my own two feet at your side." Rain got to his feet. He stood her next to the bed. "Rain?" Julie asked when he stepped back.

"Thank you lady," Rain bowed to her. He would not want to betray her parents trust. They had left their daughter with his family, with him and he would return her safely and unmolested. "I will return to escort you to dinner." Rain left her room his heart at ease for the first time since that awful day on top of their school. Now, he stood as tall as he could walking down the hall whistling a jaunty tune, now he could focus on his training, for surely Nestoir would wipe the floor with him.

Honey Glayzed 9

Trust: Interlude

Julie stared at the dress that had been delivered to her room along with jewels and accessories. She would be wearing a fortune to dinner tonight. What would they dress her in for the actual ceremony? Looking at the dress it sunk in to her that she would be having dinner with the high king and queen of a magnificent, magical kingdom. Would they be great white lions, or humans? Would they eat cooked food, or would a large deer be brought out to the table? "Miss,"Julie looked up as her door was opened. "I am Niri,"The young girl bowed low to her. "I am a page, Nari and Nori are my big brother and sister. I am a page and I was sent here to assist you." Niri moved her sable hair from her pale brow. Deep gray eyes met Julie's. "Here is a tray of fruit to sustain you. Please relax while I run a bath."

"A bath, I can do that," Julie followed Niri into the bathing chamber. "Oh...whoa," She paused at the crystal and silver chamber with plush pillows and mirrors. Candles added a soft prismatic glow to the room. Flowers sat in heavy crystal vases adding a lush feel to the room their satin ribbons trailing to the floor.

"You are a lady of Arcadia, escorted by his highness Rain," Niri sighed thinking of the beautiful young man. "You must be so happy."

"Yes," Julie felt the heart flutters that happened every time she thought of Rain. "Very happy."

"A dream come true," Niri sniffed several bottles. "Do you like this one?" Niri held over a bottle. Julie frowned shaking her head. "Well, grass is a bit much for humans,"Niri sniffed again finding the scent pleasant and clean. "What about this one?" Nari held over one of flowers instead."

"Yes that's nice, please," Julie held out her hand. "Let me help."

"I must assist you," Niri held the bottle. "Please, this is my first page assignment," Julie saw the determined glint in her eyes. Niri was trying very hard for her first job. Julie smiled at the young girl. "I will eat some of the fruit then." She turned heading back into her room. Julie nibbled the sweet fruit while going through a little box that that had been delivered to her room. Inside was a pin with a shield four part design on it. Looking closely, she saw that one part had the lions paw and scroll that had been on the letter her family received from the king. Another part had a large misty opal. On the top, next to the lion seal, was a dragon. Next that was a sparkling emerald green wing. " That will be Rain's shield. It is small now, but a bigger one will be granted when he is knighted." Niri explained, "Please, your bath is ready." Niri stood aside so that Julie could precede her inside. Niri picked up the fruit tray and sat it on the rim of the bubble bath. "If you need me before you are to dress please call for me."

Julie stood for long moments in the bathing room. She surveyed the area. On the edge of the sunken pool full of bubbles and flower petals, sat her dish of fruit and a glass of iced water. Was this the life of a princess? Julie wondered rubbing to raised flesh on her arms. She was almost afraid to take her clothes off. Julie undressed, her first step into the water and she sank into fragrant bliss. The water soothed over her skin like liquid silk. Her hair, piled high on her head was soon limp in the steam.

"Would you like me to wash your hair for you?" Julie squealed when Niri poked her head around the hanging curtains seeming to be made of gauze. Niri had waited, it seemed, a full fifteen minutes for the young woman to get into the tub. Before Julie could refuse her, Niri pulled the pins from her hair. It fell around her and Niri poured a separate pail of fragrant water over her head. As Niri worked, Julie wondered if Carol was being as pampered as she was. Of course, Julie answered her own question relaxing into the gentle massage of Niri's fingers. "The oil that Rain had Clarisande make, was for you, yes?" Niri asked.

"Yes," Julie answered no longer ashamed of the scars on her arms. So much love from Rain had seemed to wash away the years of pain that she had endured.

"I knew he must love you dearly then," Niri explained. "To have asked the mighty Kirin to bathe for you. That water was the base of the mixture of herbs that Clarisande mixed in."

"Bathwater," Julie gasped.

"Yes, it was lord Sohki who healed the skin of the dragon prince Georgie." Niri tried to calm the girl. "Sohki is a wondrous beast of Asia." Julie sat back in her bathwater. She reached out for a plump, ripe berry. So much was going on. With a sigh she settled back into her water.

Break

Count D set his brush back on the vanity. "You look beautiful," Leon whispered placing a kiss near the diamond stud in his ear.

"The king said that we are in court dress tonight, so I thought I would wear these," Count D held up his bracelets. "I hope it is not too much," Count D stood in front of Leon who wore a long dress coat. "Chris is upset that he is serving as page tonight while the others are sitting at the table." Count D adjusted his wedding set. "Niri is serving tonight as well."

"How is Papa D?" Leon asked walking to the door.

"Better now that Grandfather has returned," Count D walked over to the door. Aoi pushed in through the connecting door in the large room. "Papa no shoujo," D picked up the little girl.

"I'll get Jr." Leon sauntered into the nursery where his son lay in his little bed cooing at the fairies that floated above him. "Come on guys, let's go have dinner. Leon left the room with a trail of fairies behind him.

Break

Bill spritzed his hair a few more times and stood in front of the mirror. "-You look fine,-" Tom leaned against the gold edge of the vanity in the dressing room. "-Where's your necklace?-" Tom asked. Bill looked down a gasp loud in the bathroom. "-Come on,-" Tom grabbed Bill's arm. He marched with his brother to the door and snatched it open just as a page was preparing to knock. "Hi," Bill said when his brother halted. "Can you tell me where...Vlad and his son are?"

"They are assembled in the grand dining hall. I was coming to get you," The page bowed. "We are having a formal dinner in your honor."

"Our honor?" Bill frowned. "What about the one's who are to be squired?"

"They will have a separate celebration." The page explained. "Please come, the king will not allow us to serve until the table is full."

"That's good," Tom frowned thinking of the thieving red-head. "Cause I hope she is there." Tom stomped along behind the page pulling his little brother. "Guest of honor... I wonder what else she stole."

Bill looked at his arms. "-My bracelet is gone too,-" He told Tom. "-She must have come in while we were napping.-" Tom fumed the entire long walk down the pristine palace. If they were honored guests, they should damn well be treated like it. Not like they were staying in some cheap ass hotel.

Break

The carriage was still rolling down the lane when Jhaymes pulled George into his arms. Lifting him from his feet he carried him into their home. "We have to get ready for dinner tonight." George offered a half-hearted protest. Jhaymes lips silenced anymore that George could have said. His agile tongue tracing the sensitive inside of George's mouth. "Jhaymes." The name was breathy sigh.

George moaned softly losing himself in the heady sensation of Jhaymes. "That's right," Jhaymes kicked their bedroom door shut after walking past several startled pages who had come from the palace to make their home ready for their arrival. "From now until we are both sated, the only thing I want to hear you say is my name and more, maybe harder, yeah, you can say that." Jhaymes nuzzled George's neck. "It's been too long since I heard you cry my name." Jhaymes placed George on their bed. "I'm going to make love to you until your body heat is tattooed on my skin."

"Umm," George huffed as his pants were yanked off. "Jhaymes," George sank into the bed at the feel of he larger body settling over him. Jhaymes felt the hands that began to undress him.

"Slowly," Jhaymes cautioned. "I want to savor you."

"Take me now, savor later." George nearly whimpered raising his hips. He rubbed himself against Jhaymes. The full contact eliciting groans of deep pleasure from both.

"No," Jhaymes chuckled holding George's hands above his head. Dee had told him that in order to get the upper hand in their lovemaking, he had to stop letting George take control. "I am going to kiss, and lick every delicious inch of you. All that pale beautiful skin is mine and I want to taste it." George looked down to see Jhaymes slowly undoing the buttons of his cossack. As each piece of flesh was revealed, Jhaymes placed a kiss. Then licked, he nibbled eliciting sighs from George. "You taste so good." Jhaymes voice whispered against the peak of George's chest. The cry he released was a song over Jhaymes' skin.

"Jhaymes," George clutched at Jhaymes' strong arms when Jhaymes lifted him up to remove the garment that hung from his soft, pale skin. "Make love to me."

"I am," Jhaymes licked a long trail from George's chest to his neck then merged their lips. He sucked the morsels then placed his tongue between them. George surrendered to the probing raising his hips pressing against the warmth of Jhaymes body. Jhaymes hands found all the places he had missed his long separation from George. The soft indent behind the knee, the smooth turn of the ankle the slope of his waist and curve of his beautiful bottom. "Turn over."

George rolled to his stomach lifting his hips at Jhaymes command. He wanted Jhaymes so badly, but knew Jhaymes would take his time. He had that look in his eye. And George had no desire to refuse him. Jhaymes moved George's hair aside baring the back of his sensitive neck. He placed a kiss there, licking. He absorbed the shiver from George's overheated skin climbing on top of him. George wiggled his hips. He hoped to entice his lover, but Jhaymes was determined to draw this out, this first coming together after so long. Jhaymes moved down pressing George' legs open. He saw the soft bud between the white, peach shaped globes. He leaned down placing a kiss on each side his tongue trailing the same design as the tattoo that graced George's neck. Only he did not leave a mark but the words seemed to be inscribed on George's heart and he knew them as surely as he knew his own name.

"Ooh," George melted into the pillow under his head when both of Jhaymes' hands palmed him and squeezed. Kneading his bottom Jhaymes parted the cheeks his tongue going inside. "Ah..." George pushed back against the invading wetness. He could feel the fire of Jhaymes making spreading from his outside burning away his resolve, his ability to think. All he could do was feel and revel in the heat of Jhaymes making. Jhaymes fingers found a delicate purchase inside the tight opening. George's body sang the tune of Jhaymes passion. It seemed like hours passed while Jhaymes amused himself with the ripeness of George's behind. When finally Jhaymes lay George on his back he was panting and painfully erect. "Jhaymes..."

"Yes my love," Jhaymes whispered. He kissed each moist thigh before licking the entire area between. George's fingers clenched the broad shoulders before his legs were rested against them. Just as he found purchase Jhaymes began to suckle. "Yes my love," Jhaymes said again of the cries George could not contain. "Sing for me." The dulcet tone of rapture was indeed music to Jhaymes' ears. He went back in savoring the taste of George while his fingers worked the tight muscles until they accepted him with ease. First one finger vanished, then another moistened my desire and Jhaymes mouth. George undulated upon the bed wanting deeper, thicker penetration. Jhaymes took his time opening him, the scent, the taste, it was all his. George was his and he would feast.

Lost on the sensations stealing all rational thought from his mind, George closed his eyes. "Jhaymes," it was all that he could say. All that was left to say. It was the only word that his heart and mind could hold on to while his body was treated to such delicious torment.

Jhaymes swallowed the warm release that entered his mouth. It slid down his throat an addiction he did not try to fight. "Ready for more?" Jhaymes asked taking the lubrication and wetting himself fully.

"Please," Jhaymes smiled as he pressed just the head inside. Going slow, so as to feel each inch of his girth stretching inside of George, Jhaymes entered his love. The combined sigh filled the room with the music of coital joy.

"Now," Jhaymes began to thrust slowly. "Mine, all mine. Always mine."

"Always yours," George repeated raising his body in time to Jhaymes movements. "I love you."

"I love you," Jhaymes echoed the words his lips sealed to George swallowing any more he could have said, but deep down, George knew that there was nothing more left to say anyway.

Break

Carol turned first right, then left. Her blond hair floated down around her shoulders. A red flower was pinned in her hair with rubies and diamonds. "You are beautiful," Bikky slid his hands over her sides. "Too bad we can't linger here for a moment," Bikky pressed a kiss to her neck. "If we are not there in about ten minutes, Dee will come looking for us." Carol laughed at the regret heavy in Bikky's voice. Just as she turned her head to kiss his lips, a knock sounded at her door. Bikky sighed leaning into her. The knock sounded louder this time.

"Only Dee?" Carol asked when she stepped away from him to open the door and only Dee was standing there.

"Ryo is still being tied into his outfit by those damn supercilious salamanders." Dee frowned looking down the hall he had just left. "They want him to look great since he so rarely wears his royal garb. Well excuse him for not being draped in silk and satin down to his toes and over his hands while we are out chasing criminals."

"Not like they would want to be at our house everyday to dress him anyway," Bikky took Carols hand to place it on his arm.

"Don't give them the idea," Carol patted him. "Because they just might." They were still laughing when Rain hurried past them on his way to Julie's room. "You're late," Carol shook her finger at him.

"I know," Rain complained. "I had to make the stupid guys leave, they were trying to help me dress. I refused to budge until they left the room. I guess they thought they could wait me out." Rain would have said more but was nearly rolled over by Tom. He halted crashing into Rain when Bill slammed into his back. Not letting go of Bill, Tom pushed Rain back. "Sorry," Rain muttered. "Don't worry, they won't serve the table until we all get there, so you aren't late."

"Not worried about being late," Tom's brows drew down. "That woman, that Serina, the one who hides in the shadows, she steals from Bill. I want it back."

"What?" Dee looked at Bill.

"She took my necklace and my bracelet." Bill showed his bare wrist where the heavy silver chain links used to rest. "I did not feel it."

"Alright," Dee looked down the hall then at Bikky and Carol. "You two, dining hall, Rain go get Julie, Chris is getting Ryan, you two, come with me," Dee walked off. Tom, still holding Bill's arm followed after Dee. They found Vlad sitting in the frozen garden. The ancient creature was leaning back against a tree with his heavy coat wrapped around him a bottle of thick red liquid vanishing into his mouth. "Vlad, where is Mihnea?" Dee said after a greeting.

Vlad took a long swallow then looked up at Dee and his two young companions. "What has he done now? You do not smell molested." He sniffed in Bill's direction. "He knows not to cross me again."Bill gasped at the narrowed eyes that went deep red.

"He did nothing," Tom assured him worried that the vampire would be harmed by his father. "His lady friend stole from my baby brother."

"Baby?" Vlad looked at them both sniffing. "Not more than ten minutes between you."

"You can smell that?" Bill stared in awe. Vlad began to tap his foot in a steady rhythm going faster and faster. "What frightens you? I have already had a snack."

"Huh?" Tom looked at Vlad.

"That is the sound of your heart. Both of you, same frequency. Matched souls. In the womb, not a complete split. You two are as one. The Princesses Almathea and Althea are the same." Vlad got to his feet after slurping the last of his snack. "I will see your things returned to you," Vlad looked up at the moon. He stood for a long time tracking a cloud, intrigued. Bill, Dee and Tom all looked up as well wondering what the creature saw that was so fascinating. Seeing nothing, they turned their gazes back to him only to find him vanished into the deepening night.

"I hate when they do that," Dee rubbed the tingling flesh on his arm. "Heaven," Dee said. "I know you're here. Come out." Dee looked around. Heaven sighed. She had been watching them for a while now. She had stayed away from them all day. She could handle just about anything, but Tom's flirting unnerved her. Shawn had suggested that maybe she liked it. That bubble headed human had no clue. Did he? Heaven stepped around the tree. Tom's face lit with a smile. Heaven looked away from him. Bill frowned. She was almost one hundred years old, yet she blushed like a school girl when his brother smiled at her?

"Good evening," Heaven inclined her head to Dee. She repeated the gesture to Bill but turned a brighter red when she faced Tom.

"Hey gorgeous," Tom winked. "I hope you're joining us for dinner tonight." Tom raised his brows his tongue lightly shifting the ring in his lip. "You can sit next to me."

"I thought that seat was reserved for your brother," Heaven smiled up at him.

"I have two sides," Tom stood taller. "See," Still holding Bill, he reached out his other arm. Heaven was not sure what he wanted and pressed her hand against the flowing white skirt that gleamed against the backdrop of snow and hanging icicles. Dee reached out and took her hand. He winked at Tom them placed the hand on the young man's arm. Heaven gasped then walked with him inside leaving the cold outside, but still trembling.

Break

"Leave it alone," Ryan patted his sister's hand down when she straitened the jeweled ribbon in her hair. "It's fine, you look beautiful."

"Yeah," Rain sighed his eyes soft. "Absolute, total beauty, right here." He trailed a finger over the back of the hand that rested on his arm.

Chris rolled his eyes wishing he could have brought Catherine. When he was squired, he would make sure to ask Zarro to send her an invitation. They approached the door of the dining hall just as Count D and Leon did with their children. Aoi let go of Leon's hand to rush to Chris' side. Chris scooped the little girl into his arms. "This is the only little lady I need to escort." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"And a cute one she is," Ryan tickled the little girl. Aoi giggled looking at the handsome young man. The two guards snapped to attention saluting to Count D, then Rain and Bikky. They pushed the door open and Julie saw, for the first time the grand hall of the Arcadian palace. "Oh..." Ryan began to speak as they entered the crowded hall that erupted with applause. Two banners were unfurled with the shield's design sewn into them. Julie gasped when she saw the one that was for Rain. It was placed next to Bikky's in a long line of similar flags. Above their flags were higher ones with larger, more elaborate shields.

"The knights," Leon said looking at the shield with the lion's paw and flowers along with crossed swords with a gun in the background. "That one's mine. The flowers are for D."

"That big one there with the dragon dancing in the flames, that's Ryo's." D pointed to the shield. Next to Ryo's was Dee's with the swords and gun along with the cat's paw and the Dragon in flames. "Jhaymes now has a dragon on his shield."

"Why?"Julie asked staring at the emerald bird of flames crossed with a lion's paw and and rampant dragon.

"Because he married the dragon's prince," Count D said with a smile. He looked around and saw Jhaymes and Georg hurrying in from the large open balcony doors. George was in Jhaymes arms while large wings of green flames died down. Jhaymes set George on his feet his face red from the mad dash from their home. They knew the carriage would never make it in time.

They hurried to their seat. Marilyn looked over George from his seat next to Azrial. "Your hair is still wet." Marilyn laughed when George blushed. "Have you no shame?"

"None," George laughed taking his seat. "They should have softer chairs in here."

"Why? Can't sit on your bottom? Too sore?" Marilyn teased.

"Yes," George grinned he chuckled when Laton strolled in beside Zarro. Mihnea walked with them speaking fast. "Guess he is trying to get their help for whatever brought him here." George saw Bill and Tom marching along with Vlad and Dee. George gasped to see Heaven on Tom's arm. Walking next to Tom, she seemed almost human. "Does he know about her?" George asked Bikky.

Tom passed the chairs that two pages held out for he and Bill. Chris was holding D's chair out for him when Tom pulled Bill up to Mihnea. "Give it back!" He held out a hand. "You make that woman give it back to him." Laton raised his brows as the young human stood his ground against a fourteenth century vampire. "Give it back!" He poked Mihnea in the chest. "You make her do it. Leave my brother alone."

Tom attempted to poke Mihnea again but the shadows moved and Serina stepped out. She held out her hand offering the silver necklace and bracelet. Tom gasped for the first time realizing that she had taken his wallet. "Always your first thought is of your brother." Serina smiled at him. "You were so sweet laying there." Tom snatched the necklace from her hand. While Bill slipped his bracelet on, Tom replaced his necklace after shoving his wallet into his pocket. "I can't help it. I really try not to, but then I see something that is shiny and it is in my hand."

"I don't care," Tom turned around heading back to the table. "Stay away from my brother." The words tossed over his shoulder, Tom took Heaven's hand.

"Brave boy getting close to that creature," Vlad looked after them. "Spend the night with her and she's likely to have him for breakfast."

"No..." Laton looked at them. "Humans have more value than a mere meal." Vlad's eyes went over to see Buffy and her friends being seated at the table. Dawn stared so long at Bill and Tom that she missed her seat. Buffy caught her sister and shook her head as the girl sat her eyes glued to the international stars. Vlad and Laton both laughed before looking away.

"You only say that because you abhor the taste," Vlad countered with a smirk.

"Humans are chewy, then crunchy and splintery their bones can leave slivers in your tongue, not to mention the hair can choke you," Laton grimaced. Zarro threw back his head and laughed. He continued to laugh losing his human shape. Julie turned in shock to see a large white lion laughing. Victoria walked into the room with Celeste. She looked at her husband before shaking her head no longer embarrassed by her husband. With a grace that legends were made of, she walked to the table and took her seat. Celeste sighed gazing at her best friend. He had not changed, she hoped he never would.

Break

Bill rubbed his fingers against his bracelet while Tom looked around for Heaven. She had completely vanished from the grand hall. Walking back to their room with Chris they paused to see Count D and Leon leaning against a large window overlooking a hidden courtyard in the palace. Bill wandered over to see what they were looking at. Bill gasped to see the large Kami, or rather, the pregnant one, out in the snow with JJ. JJ stood wrapped in a heavy cloak while Lord D wore only his dress cheongsam. Lord D scooped up two handfuls of snow and threw them high into the air. He swirled around in the snow laughing with glee. Lord D sat down trailing his fingers around himself. He lay back spreading his arms in a wide arc his hair spread out like a silk fan in the snow. "What is he?" Bill whispered.

"Besides beautiful?" Count D said his smile serene as Soofu D joined his son sitting in the snow. Soofu scooped up a handful and dropped it over Lord D's head. Lord D's laughter rang through the night sweet like candy coated icicles. "My father is a winter born." Count D rubbed his chilled hands then leaned into Leon for warmth. Leon wrapped an arm around Count D holding his lover closer. Leon welcomed the warmth of Count D's smaller form as they both enjoyed seeing the Kami heavy with child frolic with joy.

"And you?" Tom asked wondering why Heaven had left his side halfway through the dinner. She had complained of being hungry even though a plate had been served to her. Lady Aurora, who had introduced herself as Lord D's mother, had stared after Heaven with look of pity. "What season were you born in?"

Count D smiled and for a moment, Tom thought he could smell sweet flowers. "Spring," Count D answered. "Come on," He patted Leon's arm. "I am sleepy."

"No you're not," Leon tapped his rump.

"No," Count D looked over his shoulder at Leon. "I'm not." Tom laughed while Bill stared a little longer at the Kami's. He could tell, he was going to like this place. Lord D laughed again as his father rolled him in a heavy blanket and walked inside. He two were talking quietly as they joined JJ. JJ placed his hands on Lord D's tummy kissing his lips. Soofu stood back sighing watching as his son went inside. Chris made as if to lead Bill and Tom back to their room when a blur of silver passed them. Gasping, Chris took off at a run.

"What is going on?" Bill called after him.

"Come on," Chris called back as the blur rounded a corner and kept going. "That was Lady Alera, we have to tell her Jhaymes is alive."

"She knows," Tom smiled looking after the blur of silver flames. "I heard that they are twins. Believe me, she knows." When they caught up to Alera it was to see her sitting a young man of about twelve on a chair then throwing her arms around Jhaymes. Tears fell from her eyes as she smothered her brother with kisses and hugs.

"Jhaymie,"Alera wept. "It was like my own heart was bleeding out of my chest and I wanted to die. Then I smelled George and all was well. What happened?"

"I went into the Ukraine to get Sofu Z," Jhaymes explained. Tom sat down to listen. This was a tale he had been waiting to hear. "She was being held by Florian in a old castle." Jhaymes warmed into the tale. He pulled George into his lap. "The demons out front were nothing. I ripped through them like a hot spoon through ice cream." Alera wiped more tears from her eyes. Looking at her baby brother now a picture of health after near death was such a relief she sat on the floor ignoring the chair. She stared up at him with rapt attention. "Inside the castle there were tougher creatures, class A at least, with a few primes thrown in." Alera widened her eyes thinking of her brother going up against such odds. "I made it through with a few wounds, all minor. I found Z locked in a room in the beginning stages of labor."

"So she was in labor already?" Alera asked thinking of the danger the heightened scent of a leshyi in labor would induce.

"Yeah," Jhaymes nodded hugging George from behind. George turned his head and Jhaymes pressed a quick kiss on his lips. " Florian was waiting for me." Alera gasped. "I covered Sofu Z with my cloak and battled him. He was skilled, but not any better than I," Jhaymes nodded recalling Florian's shocked gasp as his sword had sliced into his body. "I broke away the chains on Sofu Z."

"Chains?" Bill asked his face pale with the horrific visions he had of the battle that Jhaymes had described. "He chained a pregnant fairy?"

"Yes he did," Jhaymes nodded he looked up when Bikky and Rain joined them. "It was a black soul chain."

"But that sounds like the net that was used on Lord D. It made him sick," Rain sat next to Alera while Bikky leaned against a wall at his back with a can of soda. Rain pulled his canteen of tea from one of his overlarge pockets and took a sip.

"Yes," Jhaymes nodded. "It was made from the very same substance, and had the very same effect." Alera heard the young boy gasp in fear as he recognized the word black soul. He did not speak any English, but those words he knew. He made his way to Alera and placed his hand in hers. "Sofu Z suffered mightily until I took it off of her. Once from the bed I released my wings and flew her to the woods. I knew we would be pursued and that getting her to Jerusalem would be difficult without aid, so I headed into Romania."

"The Carpathians?" Bikky asked moving from his spot near the wall to sit next to his brother. Rain moved over closer to Bill shocking Jhaymes with his lack of fear of the other young man.

"Exactly," Bill gasped in wonder as Jhaymes went on. George was near tears thinking of Jhaymes in such danger while away from him. Now that he was healed, George wondered if Jhaymes would still be on leave for the next few months. He really needed to have him home and all to himself. George's hands tightened where they rested against Jhaymes arm. Seeming on instinct, Jhaymes held him tighter. "I was just outside of Moldova... Just as I reached the lower mountains I felt ripped though the side from the back. When I turned to engage it was like a dark fire searing my skin. There was Florian, in a new body, but still I would recognize his odor anywhere. He smiled when he pulled the sword from my body. It was then that I saw the black smoke coming from it and I knew what it was. I was done for."

Tears fell down Alera and George's face as they thought of his life ending so soon. "How did you survive?" Tom asked as enraptured as his brother.

"Will power," Jhaymes shook his head. "I needed to get to my sweetheart. I destroyed the body that Florian was in with my flames and flew as fast as I could to the castle hidden in the mountains. Vlad summoned Soofu A as Z went into full labor. There was nothing that they could do for me. I knew Alera would go on. She is strong, but I had to see George. I was not dieing before I saw him again. Soofu A made it so that I could get back to you and the rest you know."Jhaymes wiped George's face.

"I am glad that you got him," Bill nodded. "A man who strikes the back is no man."

"No, Florian is not a man at all," Rain got to his feet. "And his master is no better. Sadistic perverts, with a desire to humiliate all life."

"You sound like Nestoir," Bikky pinched Rain's nose.

"You said you got him in the bedroom," Bill mused thinking over the recap Jhaymes had done of the battle. "Then how did he get you in the mountains?"

"Demons such as Dae and Florian have no physical form in this realm," Alera explained getting to her feet. She stood despite the small person clinging to her. "So they attach themselves to a human, like a leech feeds off human blood, they feed off the soul turning it black and using the body as their own. When the body dies that is where they get the black souls for the poison that is used to bind creatures of light."

"Like the Kami?" Bill thought of the beautiful person he had seen playing in the snow.

"Yes, you catch on quick," Alera smiled at Bill. The young man blushed as the pretty woman with white hair went on. "He uses his human minions, warlocks and witches, or just plain servants to their will, allow them to use their body for the power it gives them not caring that they loose their own will and mental capacity. Killing the body will not kill the soul inside and if they have a body on stand-bye, they can jump before the old dies. With no body on hand it takes them longer to find a new as they have a much longer way to travel to get one."

"Longer way?" Tom asked his mind reeling with the second set of information on this Arcadian world he and his brother had been brought to.

"Yes," Bikky explained going over in his mind the studies he had undergone with Laton. "If the body dies before the soul leaves it is sent to be judged. Naturally found wanting it goes to hell. They have to come back from there in order to ask another human to share their body."

"Sounds fascinating, but horrible, you know," Bill rubbed his clammy hands on his pants.

"Just remember always," Alera placed her hand on his arm. "Human free will is greater than any possession. As long as you do not agree, he can only harm you."

"Only?" Tom pulled his brother behind him.

"Rather to die than lose your soul," Alera spat the words out in their native German to be sure they understood her. "That is the battle we fight. So that more humans are not lost to his seductions of power and lies. He corrupts and destroys; hating the humans for his dependence on their bodies, yet wanting their autonomy of form and function. Creatures of light are like a bane to him and Arcadia his mortal enemy."

"That is why we were in danger of our lives," Tom recalled the way Laton had gone after them.

"Honestly young man," Jhaymes looked at them both. "You could have been fed seeds of the honyaru plant and been none-the-wiser. Zarro went after you for a reason."

"Meaning he wanted us in his world," Bill recalled the choice of forgetting this wonderful place or die. "But why?"

"For many years the Albaz, descendants of Soofu E," Jhaymes explained. "Have had little to no contact with Arcadia for many centuries. Zarro needs you as a connection to Germany. He is hoping to contact your entire band and through you set up a spot of light in that country. The more spots he has on the earth, the less Dae can influence."

"But we are not always in Germany," Tom shook his head. "We tour the world."

"But home is where the heart is," Jhaymes smiled. "No matter where I roam, or what I do, I am always going to be Arcadian of Fire Star."

"Fire Star?" Bill asked not recalling the name.

"Our planet," Alera held up a small picture of green, lush fields and homes made of glorious marble. "Dae destroyed it years ago. You would have to read the first tales of the Star Children found in The White Lion," Alera sniffled. "Because I can not bear to go into it." Jhaymes' own heart grew sad. He reached out a hand to his sister. Tom wanted to say more. He opened his mouth to do so and a large yawn escaped. "What are we doing? You boys must be exhausted, it has been a long day. Just let me get little one here to bed. I will see you tomorrow I am sure."

"Speaking of little one," Jhaymes stood and sat George on his feet. "Where is Soofu W? He is just a child."

"He is all that is left," Alera passed a gentle hand over his head. In Arcadian she continued, "And he has been brave throughout his entire journey. I am so proud." Watered gray eyes shone up at her looking more silver than humanly possible. His hair was an alarming shade of platinum next to his near white skin. Jhaymes nodded at the news. Bidding his audience a good night, Jhaymes wandered off with his sister hoping that things would get better now. Cory had left soon after they departed from America and should be returning with Soofu V. He hoped that his mission went better than his own.

Break

Bill leaned back on the pillows of his large bed. He rolled onto his stomach. I have to sleep. He told himself. I need to go to sleep. Who knows what they plan on doing tomorrow. I really should get some rest. I'll bet Tom is already asleep. Maybe I can just walk around for a bit. No better not, hate to see what lurks around in the night in this place. They have dragons and vampires. I have to get some sleep. The festivities begin tomorrow, what ever that means. I can't believe we met Dracula and his son. And that blond chick. Wonder who she is, large in the chest though. Mihnea referred to her as sister, but history does not credit Vlad with a daughter only a son, maybe more than one. Not sure. Gosh I should just go to sleep. Bill flipped back over onto his back.

He should be exhausted. First the dinner from hell, no that was not fair, Ryo's dinner had been wonderful, it was the before and after that was horrible. Then most of today. Was Tom already asleep? "Why can't I sleep?" Bill groaned into his pillow pulled over his head. Seras, she had an English accent, while Vlad and his son's was decidedly Romanian.

"Child,"Bill tried to scream, but the sound was lodged in his throat by a wedge of heavy fear. "Shhh," Torcha placed a cool finger to his lips. "I will not harm you." Bill whimpered nodding. "I thought the human form was nice to you." Torcha could not understand his continued fear.

"Bill," Tom opened the door going to the bed without turning the light on. "Did you have another nightmare?" Tom hurried to the bed tripping. He looked at what had caught his feet and saw another foot. A smaller one in black, glass heels, diamonds and onyx winking in the moonlight that filtered in from the large open window. "You're not eating him!" Tom pulled Bill from the bed pressing his brother to the wall Tom stood in front of the dragon queen glaring at her.

"So, this is the spirit of the young man that has fascinated Lady Heaven?" Torcha sat back with her arms folded. "Will I never live that one down? Eat one stupid reporter and all of a sudden you're a people eater. Like the giblet's song, instead of purple and one eyed, I guess I am a two eyed, two horned, flying, green people eater." Tom and Bill stared wide eyed at the rambling Dragon Queen. Torcha took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm not hungry," Torcha smiled at Tom.

"Then why are you here to bother him this late at night?" Tom edged away from the she dragon.

"I was out for a midnight flight," Torcha stretched and leaned back on the bed. "I sometimes do so. I felt a disturbance and thought to offer aid. We entered the young pretty's room with the same idea it seems."

"Same idea?" Tom offered a weary look while Bill peered over his shoulder at the beautiful queen sitting on his bed.

"To chase away the nightmares." Torcha stood and patted the bed. She held the blanket aside. "Young man, I should warn you. Dragons are attracted to shiny things. We horde treasure. We protect it. In much the same way it attracts the vampiric element." Torcha trailed a finger over Bill's chin. "You shine from the inside, almost like my Ame-Chan, Rain, but he has an elemental power that makes him rival a diamond in the sun. You... You could be great. And your heart," Torcha turned to Tom her dark eyes seeming to gleam in the darkness. "Your heart is full of valor and passions that would set the fields ablaze. You are great finds. I always knew Zarro was a genius. But when he proves it, it leaves my skin tingling," Torcha smiled. "Come now, lay down." Torcha patted the bed. "I do not have all night. My husband will begin to search for me, then no one will get any sleep."

Bill lay back in the bed, Tom sat beside careful to keep his eye on the woman who sat on the bed. Torcha's smile was soft as she patted Bill's head. She opened her mouth and Tom heard a lilting song in no language he had ever known. It was beautiful and soft swirling around his mind like a soft feather. Bill sighed his eyes closed. Tom blinked and when he opened his eyes it was morning. He lay in bed beside Bill the covers pulled up over them both. Torcha was no where to be found. Standing over the bed was a familiar head of bright red hair. "I didn't take anything," Serina smiled at him. "In fact Mihnea asked me to give you something."

Tom raised a brow at her then looked over to the bedside table to check all of Bill's jewelry that lay there. Seeing nothing missing he sat up. "Good morning."

"I bring you a peace offering," Serina held out a set of matched daggers. The hilts were scrolled dragons made of heavy pewter with topaz jewels. "They have sheathes that you can wear at your belt." Serina explained. "His highness, Vlad, has offered you protection. I daren't go against him. If I could not enthrall the son, I am sure the father would be more so powerful."

"Enthrall?" Tom frowned. He had heard the word before. Serina said nothing but stepped to the side and vanished into the shadow cast by the sun shining on the bed. Tom looked over to see the pure peace on his brother's face and almost hated to wake him. But the knocking at the door took the choice from him. He wondered what this new day would bring. Today was the start of the festivities and trials that would see Rain and Bikky and several other members of the Arcadian court to be Squired. He did not understand the significance of the announcement that Kenneth, High Prince Daphnus' son, would be Squired to Zarro. But the audience had gone silent at the table staring at the young man who seemed to be a carbon copy of his equally pretty father. He had thought Bikky being given to Laton was harsh, and Nestoir gave him chills. But Rain seemed pleased so Tom figured it could not be too bad. "Oh well," He said aloud shaking Bill awake. "We will just have to wait and see."

Honey Glayzed 10

Trust:Celebrate

Buffy leaned back against the wall watching as Dawn made a complete fool of herself at the breakfast table. Bill sat with his knee bent a foot resting on a chair. "If she leans over anymore, she'll fall in his lap," Buffy bristled at the smirk she could hear in Faith's voice. "Have you talked to him yet?" Faith asked oblivious to Buffy's aggravation. "His accent is funny. They're so cute."

"I thought you were seeing someone," Buffy said walking over to join Xander and Anya.

"I said they were cute, not that I wanted to get with them." Faith laughed again. Her day had dawned bright. She was going to be knighted today. Tonight, Faith corrected. She heard the trumpet sound then went to the door. "I guess now that Jhaymes is back here, you can head back to the hellmouth, George doesn't need the extra bodyguard. I would hate to see someone try to get to him with Jhaymes near, it would be suicide."

"There see," Giles pointed out. "We can go home and resume your training. Buffy," Giles began at the horrified expression on Buffy's face. None of them knew, none of them understood, except for one, one knew. Buffy got to her feet and headed off. Angel would just have to forgive her, Buffy thought as she knocked on Spike's door. Buffy stood for a while, wondering why she got no answer. Spike leaned against the wall ignoring her. He was tired of being used as an escape from her brush with death. Buffy knocked a few more times then sighed and headed back to her room. Giles was right. Perhaps it was time to go home. But this place, Buffy ran her hand along the panel in the wall passing over jewels and scrolled words in the ancient script of Arcadia. Buffy felt the tears at the thought of leaving and quickly wiped them away.

Break

Count D sat on the rim of the indoor fountain speaking softly to young Sofu W. "-My father was fond of the tales of your family and how well you were doing. He said that when I chose a mate, I was to look among the humans.-"

"-I am glad that he has thus instructed you,-"Count D got to his feet and straitened his cheongsam. "-Come, I must get Aoi ready, today is the beginning of the festival. Just like humans on earth revere their idols of music, stage and screen, Arcadians revere their knights.-"

"-I will celebrate the knights in honor of the one who worked so hard to save me.-" Sofu W wiped away tears as he thought of his father handing him to Alera through a thick haze of choking black smoke. 'my son,' his father had begged. 'I'm already gone, but please, save my son.' weeping, Alera had fought the demons while carrying him to safety. The journey had been long and difficult. They traveled mostly by night using the local vampires, friends of high prince Nestoir as guards while they forged ahead. Towards the last leg of the journey, there had been an ambush. The vampires held them off while Alera had flown strait to Arcadia carrying him in her arms.

"-You will do great honor to the title of Sofu, and I have great pleasure of addressing you so,-" Count D bowed to the younger Kami.

"-Is it true?-" Sofu W said his voice piping up as they entered the nursery where Aoi played tag with the Honlon and her two uncles. "You have birthed, not only two children, but of the fourth generation?-" Count D nodded his eyes going soft as he gazed at his children. "-To have four generations alive at once, the amount of power...You have birthed a sovereign. None have ever existed, not even in Soofu A's family. He has a second, Soofu has a son, but he has as yet to choose a mate.-"

"-You know your family history well,-"Count D offered a smile.

"Papa!" Aoi abandoned her game hurrying to her papa's side. "-Today is a great day! For earth, for Arcadia!-" Aoi clapped her hands.

"-Yes, my little seedling," Count D affirmed. "-Now let's go get you ready.-"

"I'll be pretty," Count D laughed as the little girl swirled around. "Papa," Aoi looked up at Count D. "Will I like highness Niklaus?"

"I don't know," Count D grew sad that his daughter was so knowledgeable at such a young age. Seeing the expression on her papa's face, Aoi grinned and ran around him in a circle.

"Whee, Aoi fall down," Aoi giggled when Count D caught her before her little bottom could connect with the floor. "Papa always catch me," Aoi held on to Count D as they walked down the hall. "I know," Aoi looked into her papa's mis-matched eyes. "You always will." Count D wished he understood what his daughter was saying. He sighed going off to dress his children for the day.

Break

Faith walked behind Andy as the lady roamed the halls of the palace. "Where are we going?" Faith asked wondering why the princess was in a simple lilac colored dress. She had expected that Andy would already be getting into her royal garb.

"To collect the young ladies." Andy giggled as she tapped on Carol's door. "They must be made aware of what is expected of them." Carol executed a perfect curtsy then joined the group on the way to Julie's room. Julie opened her door. Niri dipped down in front of the group so Julie followed suit. She still wore her dressing gown, unsure if she should don the pretty dress her mother had gotten for her. It was like a prom dress, but after last night's dinner ensemble she feared it would not be enough. "Good morning girls," Andy laughed throwing the curtains wide. "Let's get you all ready to become Ladies of the Arcadian court. You have to know what is expected of you." Andy grinned at the girls. "Faith, I believe you have already received your instructions." Faith nodded then stood guard at the door. It was time to become Arcadian. Her life would never be the same. Faith beamed a smile as she looked out at the horizon.

Break

Bill ignored the cold as he stood on the balcony. He heard Tom inside adjusting his hat and ignored him too. Large white beasts, horses with wings, Pegasi, many of them shone in the early morning sunshine. Their wings gleaming was almost painful, but he could not look away. As he stared out watching them circle the sky, he was nearly knocked back by a bright red wing. "Bright sun of the day to you," Laton greeted. "You are being summoned to a private audience with the king... there are guests here that you would like to see."

"Tom," Bill looked back to see his brother already stepping onto the balcony. "They're here."

"They?" Tom watched as the flying white equines landed on their balcony.

"Georg and Gustav," Bill placed his glasses on his face while he looked for his heavy cloak and gloves. "They are with the king now." Bill looked to the mount that stared at him with large sky blue eyes. "You are here for us?"

"Yes," Niri stood tall with the other page and the older squire. "You are to arrive in the honor of the royal guests." Tom nodded. "See, we even have saddles and reins today."

"Meaning?" Tom tried his best not to look at the hovering red dragon that seemed to keep himself aloft through willpower alone.

"The knights and squires respect us too much to put such human trappings on us. But we want to honor you, so we will wear them." Niri bowed low to Bill and Tom dropping her shining white head. "You have been personally selected by His Majesty Zarro on the recommendation of the great Soofu A."

"Who? No. What?" Tom placed his hands on his hips. "We got here, because we wanted to meet Rain and Bikky. Then when we met them, he," Tom pointed at Bill all the way fed up with surprises about this world. One thing was never what it should be, or even what it logically could resemble. Nothing here made sense. The king was a genius, yet he seemed as mad as a drunken hatter. There were things here that enjoyed the taste of human, not to mention the very fact that something here even knew what human tasted like and they all wanted a taste of his baby brother. Wasn't happening! "We are here now, because he ate a snicker doodle cookie!"

"-So it's my fault!?-" Bill exploded at his brother. "You ate it too!" Bill pointed at his brother.

"After you gave it to me,"Tom threw his hands up. "Sorry, it's not your fault," Tom deflated tossing his arm around his brother. "This is just too much."

"It's not,"Niri was quick to say. She shifted down to a human form. "Zarro only touches those that can take it. You are either those that are protected, or those that are chosen to protect."

"But how?" Tom asked looking at the other two page Pegasi still in their natural shape.

"Have you ever been to Israel?" Niri asked. Both Bill and Tom nodded. "That was when Soofu A saw you, that was when he spoke to our king. They arranged to have your schedules coincide."

"The cookie was a trap?" Bill thought back to the delicious morsel he had brought to his mouth.

"No, that was all Ryo," Niri laughed. "Zarro puts the players on the field," Niri went back to her true form seeming to gleam brighter than the snow outside. "It is rare that he is disappointed. Just trust in the faith that he has in you."

"But how does he have faith in us?"Bill asked with a frown. He was not getting on that thing without some reassurance. "He does not know us."

"He knows you," A calm voice spoke. Bill turned to the third creature that had yet to speak. "I am Altan, I will serve as your guard. I am Squire to the Sir Hiten. He is cousin to his highness Ryo. I believe he will wed the lady Alicia after her child is old enough to shift forms. Until then she is off limits and Ryo will defend her to the death. Quite by natural instincts. I love this land." Altan's heavy turquoise eyes fell on Bill. "Now shall we depart? It is quite rude to keep a king waiting." Altan waited to see what the pretty young man would decide. Bill sighed, they were already waist deep in this mess, may as well go all the way in.

"Need a hand," Laton extended a large golden claw. Tom was quick to help his brother up continuing his evasion of the massive crimson dragon.

"Do you know you are scary looking?" Tom asked Laton.

"Who? Me?" Laton offered a wide grin his shining teeth like swords in his mouth. His two golden horns were pointing upward in salute to the sky. "Get on the horse."

"We are not horses," Alton grumbled while Tom offered his brother a hand up on the large equines. "Your Majesty." The last was added with an indignant sniff. "You know that."

"You're not a knight yet,"Laton blew a puff of smoke in the creature's direction. Altan smiled at the dragon their banter, a long standing tradition, relaxing him as he prepared to stand before his king and swear the fealty that his father had spoken before him. "Just be warned young ones," Laton raised his wings in preparation for flight. "Do not try to guide them. They know the way to the palace. The reins are just for you to feel secure and hold on." Bill sat atop the grand creature. He bit back a scream as the pure white beast leaped into the air.

Break

Rain looked in the mirror one last time. His coronet shone bright in the light from the open window. The sun poured down on the snow brightening the world outside as surely as Julie brightened his heart. He had been told that the ceremony would begin right after breakfast. Rain hoped that everything would work out alright for Bill and Tom. He would feel horrible if they were harmed, it was his fault that they were here in the first place.

Break

Julie looked again at the instructions that she had been given last night to go over. Ryan had stayed up with her practicing the lines that she was to say. Of course he was concerned, hoping she understood that these seemed like a pledge. Of course she knew. It was why her parents had to sign so many documents before she could leave. But this was it, this is what she wanted. This world was calling to something deep inside of her and she could not ignore it. Was it the world? She wondered as she secured the sash of her outfit that Niri had dressed her in before hurrying off to another mission that she had been given. Was this world calling so strongly to her, or was it her heart?

There on her nightstand was a framed picture of herself in Rain's arms. He stood behind her and the smile on his face was priceless. Whatever the reason the world was working into her, she did not care. She would be happy from now on. Her past was just that. Her past, a memory that was not worth the time it took to think about. When Rain knocked on her door, Julie was ready.

Break

Niri came to a halt at the pavilion of the king's private quarters. Zarro, in his minuscule human form, reclined on a lounge eating from a small bowl of deep purple berries that could almost be mistaken for grapes. "Allow me to welcome you again to my kingdom," Zarro's smooth voice traveled the room reaching the two young men. "I would like to introduce you to a very old friend of mine." Zarro got to his feet. Bill sighed to collect his thoughts. He was here in a magical world and the king was not wearing shoes. The king never wore shoes, even with the snow piled up to their calves, he refused to be shod. His natural form found shoes to be alien and in this one they felt odd. "It is not natural to not hear the heartbeat of the land. It pulses the life of my subjects. Why put something between that?" Tom raised his brows at the odd words wondering if the king truly was mad.

"Mad?" A new voice was heard. "Oh no. Rude?... Yes. I have told you time and again old man," The newcomer frowned at Zarro. " Not to read others minds without their permission."Bill was moved aside by a gentle hand on his arm. He saw a taller man with dark brown eyes and sable hair. His elaborate robe fell about him with jewels gleaming along the sash.

"But if I asked he would say no,"Zarro chuckled. "Bring in their friends and Ad...A," Zarro caught himself before he could call his friend by name. "Soofu A," Zarro treated his friend to a cheeky grin. "You must relax, this world is headed to a great change. A great one, I can feel it. It is not to us old ones that the future will fall. You told me that yourself."

"So I did," Soofu A huffed. He sat down at a table across from Zarro. He was just lifting his cup to his lips when Georg, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and Gustav wearing a baseball cap were escorted into the room by a palace aid. Both young men walked as if in shock. Soofu A placed a large, sugared fruit tart in his mouth closing his eyes with glee. "Great, just great." He sipped his tea.

"-Hey guys,-" Bill waved his friends over. "-How are you holding up?-"

"-How?-" Georg asked his eyes wide. "-I was sniffed this morning when I left the hotel. How come we left the hotel this morning and are here now less than fifteen minutes later? Why does he not wear shoes? And why is that woman licking her hand?-" Bill and Tom turned to see where Georg was pointing and saw a young woman licking her hand and passing it over her face.

"-Please,-" Zarro addressed the boys in their native tongue. "-Excuse my daughter, she is not yet used to her human form. Lyshia,-" Zarro spoke to the young princess. Looking at her father she beamed a bright smile then dropped down to the form a white feline. She rubbed her body along Zarro's legs before scampering off into the halls. "- This is the first week that she has tried it.-"

"-Really?-" Soofu A said with a nod. "-She's already got the hang of it.-"

"-Did that cute girl just turn into a little white cat?-" Gustav asked his voice calm despite the turmoil he could feel building inside of him.

"-You should see the father,-" Bill nodded with his arms folded. "-He turns into a big white cat.-"

"-No, no, no," Zarro shook his head with a good natured laugh. "-You have it wrong.-"

"-Wrong?" Tom raised a brow sure now that the king was indeed mad. He had clearly seen him turn into a big white lion with wings several times.

"-Yes wrong," Zarro nodded. "-I am a cat that turns into a human.-"

"Semantics," Soofu A frowned at the king as he went back to speaking English.

"Semitic," Zarro pointed to Soofu A.

Soofu A blinked several times as he stared at Zarro. The king smiled then popped a few more berries into his mouth. "When I first saw you boys, something inside of me was moved. Not to mention the reaction you received from the many fans that came to see you. So I said to myself, how can I arrange this? I called Zarro, he worked with Daphnus who called his agent, then you guys were in the same arena at the same time. That is all we did. Then we wanted more. While one spot is good, two is better. With Bill and Tom we get two for one," Soofu A paused to laugh. "But when more gather, like adding the rest of your band, it makes it even more good. Will you be a light for your country?"

"A light?" Georg asked. After seeing the calm that Bill and Tom displayed.

"Just exist, as you are," Zarro said when Soofu A began to eat from his bowl. Georg backed away when Zarro moved closer to him than he was comfortable with. But if he was a cat, it was no wonder that he did not understand the boundaries of personal space. "Change nothing, just be aware of the world of Arcadia, welcome us and protect our secret. If an Arcadian is in your land you make them welcome. That is all you need to do."

"I noticed," Tom said when Bill accepted a berry from Soofu A. "That most of your contacts are musicians. Why?"

"Music is universal," Zarro said with a smile. "Soothe the savage beast and all that. No matter the language, no matter the country, music is a phenomenon that can unite the people. I believe that one day, music will unite the world."

"I hope so," Bill smiled. He popped the berry into his mouth and spit it back out when his teeth stung at the sweetness. He spent most of his days eating candy, but this was sweeter than anything that he had ever tasted. "What is that?" Bill asked drinking the water that Soofu A offered him.

"Maisia," Zarro said with a grin. "Come now, there is more human food available, let's leave that to Kami, he practically bleeds the stuff." Zarro left the room laughing with the four boys even though a berry bounced off of his head. "Soofu A, such childish behavior is not becoming of the first born." Another berry and the door shut behind them with a click.

Break

Bill sat at the table with a smile on his face. It turned into a grimace as he saw that Count D was dribbling syrup that looked as if it were made of the same berry that he had tasted in the king's private room. He looked away nearly leaping to his feet at the white clad figure that stood directly behind Tom's chair. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth as if deciding to make her presence known. She nodded for a moment, then shook her head. "Heaven," Bill spoke up when she turned to leave. "Tom saved you a seat."

Tom turned around his smile wide as he reached out a hand to Heaven. Heaven's eyes widened as she saw the single white Tahitian orchid in his hand. Small veins of deep maroon ran along the bloom offering a sweet smell. Tom stood up to hold out the empty chair. Heaven accepted his hand wondering at the accelerated beating of her heart. Tom leaned in and placed the flower behind her ear leaning in close he allowed his lip to hover near her cheek before backing away with just the barest contact. Heaven sat still staring up at Tom. This was not right. It couldn't be. Tom leaned in again and Heaven stared into his soft brown eyes. "Oh... no," Heaven got to her feet. "I can't," Heaven backed away from his hand tears filling her eyes. "I can't do this." Heaven dashed from the dining hall before Tom could notice that the tears she shed was a viscous trail of crimson.

Tom sighed before he went back to his seat. "The lady Heaven has never had to deal with the issues that you bring to her." Lady Aurora took the seat he left out. Tom gazed at the pale beauty in the dark red dress with black satin trim. Her eye were looking into him. "Do you really find her so fascinating? Or are you merely after a fun diversion? It would not bode well to hurt her in such a way."

"I don't want to hurt her," Tom was quick to say. "I want to get to know her."

"Who upset Heaven?" Vlad stepped up to the table licking a red drop from his hand. "She hurried by so fast that she splashed me." Vlad's eyes went to Tom their green depths seeming to see through him. "Oh dear, I guess she really is just a girl." Tom frowned at Vlad then grew quiet as horns blared and all gathered at the table rose to their feet. Looking around Gustav saw a young man with fluffy black and deep purple eyes. He blinked several times.

"Hi," The young man turned around. "I am Chihaya."

"Chi-ha-ya," Gustav said the name slowly to get the feel of the foreign name.

"Yes, I am a positive of Eden." Chihaya nodded with much enthusiasm. "This is my partner Kagetsuya. We got here this morning for the squiring. We will stay all week to wait for them. Each group of Squires is given a different mission. Each mission is meant to access their strengths and train through weakness. They will be ready to serve their knights and thus the king. I heard that Nari, Jhaymes squire was with Lady Tawna." Bill looked over when he heard the familiar name. "All from that bunch went on to great things. Much is expected from them." Chihaya looked over at the group of young men and women marching in. They shone in the sunlight with their youth and excitement. Walking behind the younger group were the older squires ready to become knights their armor shining. Behind them, the knights they served.

"Wow," Georg's eyes grew round when Zarro stood waiting for the procession to reach him. He inhaled deeply just as he exhaled, he expanded into a large white lion. The group halted their progress. Holding on to Rain's arm, Julie executed the curtsy that she had mastered along with Carol. They had been told by the princesses that they would remain at the palace learning the ways of the ladies.

"Prospective knights, step forward." Buffy looked up to see Faith walking beside Altan and several other young men and women. Zarro bared his teeth in a ferocious smile. "You have proved yourself. Either in training," He looked to Altan. "Or in service." Zarro passed a light paw over Faith's hair. "Display arms." Faith trembled a bit in awe as she unsheathed the sword that Andy had given her. Buffy looked on her smile soft as her heart settled. This place was where Faith belonged, just as she belonged in her home. Yes, she knew, it was time to go back. Time to face her humanity. She was not immortal, or nearly so as these people were. Before he began the recitation, Zarro handed Faith a small silver vial. George cringed thinking back to his own taste of the seraphim tears.

"Faith," She accepted the vial. "Welcome to these lands. I thank you for your service." Faith removed the cap of the small bottle. Amidst applause, she drank the liquid inside shivering only a little at the rush of power through her veins. "The rest of you, natural born with the blood of legends in your veins." Zarro stepped aside for several people that were standing behind his wings. Faith gasped to see Jack among them holding a garland of roses. Mihnea smiled thinking of his own knighting. His father had been so proud. Jack dropped the rose garland onto Faith's head just as the others were given their crowns. Faith sat her sword at the feet of the king next to the other weapons pledged to service in his honor. "It is not my honor you will serve," Zarro intoned pulling his own shining blade. "Nor my pleasure."

Victoria offered a serene smile as her husband continued. "You will serve as a barrier between the humans that are so loved by our true king and the demons that wish to steal them. There is no mercy intended for those who serve the darkness. There is no shadow that will be allowed to stand. You are the candle in the dark the vanquisher of evil." Zarro tapped each shoulder with his blade. "Stand now as knights of Arcadia." Faith stood next to the king her heart beating wild as the crowd applauded. "Now, you may take your seats and break your fast. I will now address the Pages."

Rain stood next to Bikky his entire body shaking as a sapling moved by the coming of a storm. Bikky smoothed a hand over his arm. "You are to have your breakfast now," Zarro intoned shifting down to his human form. "For sure you are famished. Seat your ladies and yourselves," Zarro addressed the young women among the pages. "The Dragon court has prepared some entertainment." Zarro went to his seat followed by the pages. Julie sat in the chair that Rain held for her while Bikky seated Carol near Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg.

"You guys looked great walking in with the knights and squires," Bill said. Tom looked around when he saw a glimpse of white. Heaven stood in the massive doorway of the hall. Tom made as if to stand but Lady Aurora, sitting next to her husband and Lord D, reached across Bill and placed a hand on his arm. For all her seeming frailty, Tom could not move.

"You are famished," Lady Aurora smiled showing fangs that chilled Tom to the marrow of his bones. "You will need your strength. Eat. Enjoy the show. It is very rare that we get to see the fire dancer."

"Fire dancer?" Bikky gasped in shock and joy. "Rain, Ryo's dancing," Rain dropped his fork so fast did he turn to see blinds dropping over the large windows shrouding the room in darkness.

"Ryo? Your dad?" Bill smiled looking over to see the Crowd turning in their chairs. Heaven took a few steps into the room. Vlad beckoned her over. Heaven shook her head. As she saw the flower near Tom where he had left it. She could not get near him. He caused chaos inside of her. Vlad summoned her again with a stern look and she knew she must not dare defy the prince. Heaven walked over her head high. Tom smiled at her hoping not to upset her again. Bill looked on smiling as she sat beside his brother.

Gustav had wondered at the empty chair next to Tom. He was not surprised that Tom had already begun to flirt with a lady here. It was just his way. He hoped that things would go well. This kingdom was beyond anything they had ever encountered. First things first, Gustav focused as the crowd began to exclaim in awe as they stared up at the ceiling. Ryo was being lowered on what appeared to be a length of deep red satin. His ensemble flowed about him in waves of black, gold and silver with a red sheath visible underneath. His hair was loose about him with a simple coronet to denote his royalty. While in the air music began to thrum through the hall with a soft beat and heavy base that seemed to move the audience even as it moved Ryo. As soon as his feet touched the marble floor flames encircled him. Ryo began to dance among the flames.

"Will he burn?" Tom asked watching the graceful movements across the floor. At one point it seemed as if the flames were alive. Then he saw that it was a group of younger people in red standing inside the dancing flames moving their arms wearing flowing red garb. "He is beautiful."

"Like a flame himself," Heaven nodded when Ryo spun with his arms high. Dee smiled at the inherent sensuality of the man, no, the dragon, in the heat of the fire. Ryo danced from the inside out feeling Torcha's flames become a part of him. He was the physical embodiment of the will of the fire. "He has no training as a dancer, that is all what is inside of his blood."

"Why is it always the blood?" Buffy muttered patting Dawn's hand. It was something that she had asked before. And it was Spike who had given her the answer. The life was in the blood. It was always the blood. The flames died and Ryo lowered into a bow shocked at just how much he had come to be used to his body moving on its own in response to fire and music. Was his mother truly so great as to leave such a legacy in the veins of a halfling? Laton's smile was answer enough as he went to his seat with his family and friends. The applause caused his face to heat and Ryo hid behind Dee throughout breakfast coming out only to greet and congratulate his sons.

Breakfast was a boisterous affair with talking, laughing and jokes. It was more like a family gathering than an affair of state. A hush fell over the crowd as a large cake was rolled out on a crystal and gold cart with candles. Zarro laughed aloud at the shocked expression that came over Rain's face. Zarro stood and waved his hands. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rain, happy birthday to you." Rain stood to blow the candles out. Julie leaned over to kiss his cheek. He tune his face to capture her lips. Ryan applauded along with the rest of the group gathered at the breakfast table.

"How old are you?" Bill asked when he was served a slice of the cake.

"Sixteen," Rain licked his fingers. Bill looked at his plate then at Tom's he saw that his brother had a candy rose and reached for it. At first Tom moved his plate away, but after a moment he took his butter knife and scraped it off. Bill beamed a wide smile as Tom placed the rose on his slice of cake. Gustav shook his head looking away from the twins. "My presents," Rain held his hands out for the boxes that were wrapped in bright colors with ribbons. "Oh," Rain laughed when he opened the package from George. Inside was a long black coat with bright silver buckles and two belts one of them a length of chain. Julie laughed seeing th card. On it was a picture of him holding her and a chain. The words, "Now you will always have what you need."

"Open mine," Bikky pushed Dee aside with a grin. Rain opened the package to see pearl handed daggers inside. Dee then gave Rain a pile of gifts that he opened up. When he was done he had a new jewel encrusted journal, a framed photo of him as he was now with his mother smiling down on him. Rain wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at her beloved face. She seemed to have a halo of light around her. Bikky gave him a handkerchief. Next were several pieces of jewelry, all in silver and onyx. Julie gave Rain a silver round locket that she had saved three months worth of her allowance to buy for him. In the locket was a picture of herself on one side and him on the other. Rain was laughing as he moved his hair aside so that she could close the clasp. More presents followed with much laughter and joy. Georg looked around the grand hall. Half of it was done in white marble with gold and tan panels along the wall showing tapestries and painting. The other half seemed to be made of black stone as if carved from a mountain.

"You are a very observant young man," Zarro said once the plates were mostly cleaned. "This hall is a merging of my Arcadian palace and the Obsidian palace." Zarro got to his feet. As the youngest pages cleared away the dishes. Chris took Bill's plate leaving him a warm, wet cloth to clean his hands. Niri removed Julie and Carol's plate leaving a scented, warm cloth. "Now that you have all had your breakfast, it is time to sever the ties to the two palaces."

"Pages up," Laton said standing next to his king. Rain, Bikky, a unicorn, three Pegasus and two humans of Arcadian towns stood. George sat near Jhaymes sulking. He had always been told about his big mouth, now he lamented it. Last night Zarro had summoned Jhaymes and George had pitched a fit about it. Jhaymes was supposed to be off duty. Where he went, so would George. Now it was that he was expected to go on this little expedition with his knight. He had not expected Zarro to agree. "Dumpling don't pout so," Zarro addressed him. "You may have fun yet."

"Do not tease your majesty," Said George before he looked away. "The pages are unaware of their trial."

"First off," Zarro said with a grin. "Prince Ryo and Consort Dee, please stand." Ryo and Dee stood wondering what they would have to endure so that their sons could be inducted as Arcadian squires. "You are henceforth banished to Mysticale for the duration of your son's trial."

"Banished?" Ryo and Dee said the same time that Bikky and Rain did.

"You can't do that!" Rain protested.

"I am king of these lands," Zarro smiled. "If I want to send my subjects on vacation I can." Zarro picked up a sausage that had been left on the table and passed it under to his daughter who had sat the entire meal purring at his feet. "You two make yourselves at home and enjoy your stay. You have more than earned it." Zarro smiled thinking of the pleasure island floating home of the unicorns and Pegasus. It floated around Arcadia staying always tropical. "Humans have a similar environment on earth. I think it is called..." Zarro paused his finger on his chin as he thought of the place he had seen on maps and in books. "Hawai'i."

"Vacation," Ryo smiled a little less concerned.

"The pages will escort you to your waiting carriage. Count D and Leon, your children will be in the care of Laton and Torcha for the duration. Count D stood near tears as Kurayami whimpered. He had volunteered for this because his father was heavy with child and Sofu seemed ill. He had thought that he could bring his children with him but as quickly informed otherwise. It was too much for the boys to handle. "You Squires," Zarro said to the group calling them by their new title. "Are responsible for escorting your charges, keeping them safe and comfortable all the way from the Obsidian Palace to the Arcadian Palace. There will be challenges along the way."

"Yes sir," Bikky nodded standing at attention as he addressed the king making Ryo more proud than he thought he could stand.

"Now for the rules," Zarro smiled. "Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav please stand as well." Zarro waited for the young men. "You will act as their precious cargo. You may partake in the challenges if you so choose. Mostly, I want you to tour this land and see the world you have accepted. You will have everything you need, camping gear and supplies. Rain, you have three days only to share a tent with Bikky. But each night you must all double. Bill, Tom the same goes to you. Soofu A has brought a concern to my attention and I must address it."

"What concern?" Dee demanded seeing the horrified look on Rain's face at the thought of being in a tent with someone other than Bikky.

"Your son has a weakness that can and will be exploited by an enemy," Soofu A walked to the table with a smile on his face. "And you," He pointed to Bill. "Have the same problem that my Nephew suffers from." Sofu D glowered at his brother who noticed him insisting that Lord D drink Mirandia milk sweetened with Maisia juice. "You are spoiled. And he did it," Soofu A looked to Tom. "Can I ask? Do you tuck him in at night?" Tom made a rude noise with his mouth and rolled his eyes at Soofu A while Bill was wide eyed and pale. Gustav chuckled to have a king of a foreign land point out what he had known for years. Anything from a piece of candy to a microphone; if Tom had it and Bill wanted it, Bill got it. Tom gasped realizing that the king was serious. He would really have to leave his brother to the care of someone else. Weakness? Tom took a moment to wonder what had been meant about Rain. The other boy seemed to pale looking at the band then at the other squires.

Only three nights, Rain thought his mind going over all entailed on this journey. Cooking cleaning, he could handle that. But the dressing and the bathing would be mostly in the tent, they could heat the tents, but not outside. He knew they would not leave him with a girl, so... a boy. He had to share a tent with a boy. Some boy he was not comfortable with or even, he looked at Georg and Gustav. They were older than Tom and Bill, so they wanted him to room with a man. "Don't panic," Rain turned to see Bikky with his hand on his arm. "I am sure you won't lose points for kicking their butts if they come on to you, but the last I heard they were all into girls... even Bill."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill frowned looking at Bikky. Rain smirked looking at the other young man.

"Nothing," Bikky was quick to say. He shook his head laughing a bit at the 'spoiled' young man. He had wondered about some of his antics, but now he knew what to look for and it was true. Where he took care of Rain and assured he was healthy and happy, Bill catered to his brother.

"Tom's baby," Gustav laughed shaking his head. "Mom should have had more siblings I think."

"No," Jhaymes said with a sigh. "Because there is a deeper connection with twins. Even Alera and I feel it. It is deeper, I think, for you two. Like Amalthea and Althea. You are not completely separate. Part of you in you and vice versa. And the younger is like... you get ill more so than he, yes?" Bill nodded when Jhaymes addressed him. "Do you fight?"

"What, no," Bill denied. "Tom and I fight, and sometimes the band argues but we make up."

"I mean do you fight others, like in school, skirmishes?" Jhaymes asked ignoring Soofu A's smirk. At the door the Kami's were bidding a tearful farewell. Kurayami's screams punctuated the silence when Bill shook his head. "Your big brother defends and protects you." Bill nodded noting that he had moved until he was closer to Tom.

"There you have it," Zarro moved away from the table. "Go to your rooms and change, when you emerge this palace door will be closed and you will embark on your journey. Ladies," Zarro held out a hand. "They will be waiting for your return. Ryan, brother of Julie, you will go with the Squires, that is all." Ryan sat in shock as his sister was taken from the room. He was left with the rock band, and the squires, all sitting in some degree of disbelief.

"I guess we'd better go change." Rain spoke when the hall was emptied of all guest except for Ryo and Dee Rain held Ryo in a tight hug. "You guys have fun okay," Rain nodded his head trying so hard to be brave. Lyo had been delighted to be left with Laton and Torcha for the week. His mother was also there to pamper him, so though he would miss Ryo and Dee, he would be alright.

"I'll look out for him," Bikky promised despite Zarro's caution. "We'll see you." Bikky hugged Ryo and Dee. "You looked awesome out there." Bikky said laughing when Ryo blushed. George sat with his arms folded as Nari stood waiting to carry his bags. As Jhaymes squire he was coming along. They had to have actual knights there just in case, so Jhaymes, Leon and Mihnea had been selected. For medical assistance they had Count D. "We have a strong group and these guys don't seem totally helpless." Bikky almost rescinded the words when he saw Bill moving his hair back over his shoulder. "We'll make it." Bikky tried to convince himself. "And we'll get out shields." Dee looked at his son his heart full. Bikky waved a few more times as the rest of their group said their farewells. Georg and Gustav went with the small band not sure what they had agreed to. One step into this world was like a fall into complete and utter madness.  
To Be Continued


	18. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 11-20

Honey Glayzed 11

Squires:1

Bill adjusted the overlong belt around his waist. On top of his knee length tunic the dagger seemed to be made just for him. His hand shook a bit as he made sure the clasp to his heavy cloak was tight enough. He was just pulling on his gloves when Tom entered his room and pulled his hood up. "Stay in that, there is a hat too." Bill took the hat and pulled it on before replacing his hood. "If you tie the ends here," Tom pulled two heavy velvet ties. "It makes sleeves. Keep the front closed, it's cold out there. They said we should reach the bottom in time to make camp." Tom pulled his map of Arcadia out. "We'll set up here." Tom placed his finger on a map. "Right at the bottom of the palace, then the tomorrow we are going to head through the foot trails of the mountains. In two days we should pop out on the plains between Kumoshi village and Ilum woods."

"Tom," Bill smiled at his brother. "I'll be alright." Tom nodded his head. Since they had left home to tour he had taken care of his brother. Tom looked up when a knock sounded at the door. At his bidding, Georg and Gustav entered the room. "Hey guys."

"Hey yourself," Georg folded his arms. "You sure about this trip?"

"Yeah, these guys are cool," Tom nodded his head. "Squires here do more than I ever would have thought possible."

"But we'll be safe?" Gustav asked recalling the creature that had sniffed him. She had long fangs when she smiled and drank from a chalice of a deep red liquid that he did not want to identify. Lord D, the pregnant man, he was not wrapping his head around that one, had called her mother. "They said we don't need to bring anything." A knock at the door and the young men prepared to face whatever awaited them.

Break

Jhaymes heaved a sigh as he handed Nari his bags. "Don't pout," Jhaymes admonished. "You could have had a pleasant stay here. I think Buffy would have liked a few more weeks here guarding you."

"Don't give me that look," George complained when Jhaymes frowned at him. "The king said you were off duty for two months, then he let me believe that he was sending you out again."

"So what if he was?!" Jhaymes threw his hands up. He had thought this stubborn side of George was adorable, well, it was, but now was not the time for it to be turned on him. "I am a knight. I serve my king and my country."

"King and country almost got you killed," George threw a pillow at Jhaymes. George fought with the tears that filled his eyes. He did not want to weep, but thinking of Jhaymes in such danger again, far away from help, from him, from anyone. "Tsk," George gave up and wiped his overflowing eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"When a knight takes his oath he swears his life as fealty," Jhaymes picked up the pillow. He walked over to the bed to sit it back in place. "Sweetheart," Jhaymes placed his hands on George's shoulder. "No matter what, I will always come back to you. Even if it is just the shadow of my soul carrying the remnants of my hearts love for you." George wanted to retain his anger, he tried, really he did. But Jhaymes words worked an age-old magic and he leaned back into his kiss. His anger and tears nearly forgotten in the sweetness of Jhaymes.

"I'm only forgiving you because Nari is ready to go," George huffed getting to his feet he pulled his white cloak about him tightening the strings to make a heavy coat. "Your poetry had nothing to do with it." Jhaymes laughed pulling George into an embrace. Nari cleared his throat. They were adorable together, but really they had no time. They had to make it down the mountain before sunset. Nari placed a large package of shelled pistachios into the bag. Ponchi settled into George's hair under the cloak hood wearing a tiny version of a cloak. "Let's get going." George sighed adjusting his gloves. He loved Jhaymes so much. Perhaps this would be a fun adventure. At least it would be something to write to his family about. "Are the boys all ready for this?" George asked heading down the hall of the palace with Jhaymes and Nari.

"They have to be," Jhaymes nodded. "If they balk they will be taken to the palace no questions asked, trial over," Jhaymes explained.

"But they won't be squires," Nari thought of his friend, an elf who had been terrified and sent to the palace. Now he was no more than a palace aid who served as a liaison at the consulate. "Never a knight."

"Is it really so difficult?" George asked seeing the band leaving their room. "This way." George waved them over.

Nari smiled at Bill in greeting. When he had the young human's attention he winked licking his lips. Bill gasped moving to the other side of his brother. Nari smiled having his question answered. He had worried about Rain sharing a room with the band members. Bill was the only one that caused him to wonder at the safety of the little page Rain. But seeing him now, Bill was disturbed by his advances, not flattered or intrigued. This proved that Soofu A was right. Bill hid himself behind his brother. If that was the diagnosis for Bill and Tom, Rain and Bikky were no better.

Kenneth walked over pulling on his gloves. For a moment, Bikky thought it was High Prince Daphnus, until he saw the shorter hair. Where his father's hair traveled to his waist, Kenneth kept his to just below his shoulders. "Hey," Kenneth shouldered his pack of supplies.

"How's your dad holding up?" Rain laughed when Kenneth rolled his eyes.

"He has been complaining non stop that he did not get to be squired, he was beaten on by Alera, Jhaymes and Erinna," Kenneth shook his head then pulled a band from his wrist to secure his hair at his nape. He held the long hair over his shoulder and braided it keeping it closed with another tie. "I told him to stop whining about it. You guys ready?" Kenneth asked looking over the rail.

Rain stood at the gates to the upper level of the palace looking over the craggy peaks. Beside him stood Wyld Wynd. Rain closed his eyes, he breathed in deeply, then let it out. "It's a long way to the palace from here," Rain said. He adjusted his gloves again. "A long way down."

"Then we'd better get moving," Bikky said looking down as well. "I talked to Dee this morning while Ryo was crying all over you." Rain laughed a little thinking of how he had to wipe his shoulder down after Ryo let him go so he could say good bye to Bikky. "He said the west was the best way down."

"It looks really craggy," Rain said peering down as the rest of their group joined them.

"Better hand holds," Gustav said. "Where is the equipment?"

"Here," Talia, a unicorn Squire said showing a long chain wrapped piece of braided leather and canvas. "Being a squire is all about ingenuity. Taking what you have and making what you need."

"Bill, Tom, Gustave, Georg," Bikky said. "Take off your belts." As the boys removed the articles Bikky and Rain did the same along with the others. "Tie off together and go down in pairs. The first one to reach the landing call up to let us know you're safe. I will go down with..." Bikky stepped away from Rain at the stern look he got from Leon. "Tom," He tied his belt to Tom. "Rain you get Bill, both of you stay safe and hold on, better yet, use your cloak tie to secure yourself to the cord."

"Bikky," Rain said taking several deep breathes. "I'll be okay"

"I know," Bikky nodded. Having to mentally let his baby brother go was harder than he had thought. "I know." Bikky recalled seeing Rain in the fetal position on the floor of the school locker room. He saw him violently ill after a vicious attack by seniors. Bikky's mind went all the way back to his first day at their home, cutting his arms his hair and nearly his face. The nightmares that he still had sometimes.

"Bikky," Count D placed a hand on his arm. "Take a deep breath." Bikky did as Count D suggested. "Now look at your brother." Bikky did so his heart pounding as he took in the overlarge pants and tunic under the heavy black cloak the hood pulled up over his head. "What do you see?"

Bikky smiled when he saw Rain securing his belt to Bill's waist. "Stay close to me, if you have a problem let me know." Bill nodded looking down the mountain. The King had said that they did not have to go, but he wanted to. He knew he did.

"I see a squire of Arcadia," Bikky smiled as he saw the strength in his brother waiting to blossom if he would just let go.

"Then let's go," Talia said taking Gustav while Orlan, a Pegasus, complaining that he could not fly down, took Georg. Milian, a mixture of Unicorn and Pegasus clipped Ryan to his belt after giving Jhaymes a sour frown.

"See you guys at the bottom," Jhaymes unfurled his flaming green wings. He took George into his arms. The rest of the squires gave Jhaymes a dirty look as they prepared to step off the railing.

"Bill," Georg called over. "Make sure you grip the wall. Look for the next handhold, make sure you can reach it before you let go of the last." Tom looked over at their friend grateful that he had experience climbing.

"When we make it to the bottom," Bill called down to George. "I hope you have something to eat." George's laughter was carried by the wind of the flapping of Jhaymes' mighty wings.

"Hey," Tom called over when he saw Rain working his way down the thick rope. "Do you have experience climbing?"

"Yeah," Rain placed his feet then held steady for Bill to follow after. "I go sometimes with the Thunder bird, he's my friend." Tom nodded watching carefully as Bill placed his feet and hands. "Take it slow, we have all day," Rain cautioned. Bill nodded, took a large gulp, and was imminently grateful for the gloves.

"Steady," Gustav called down when he saw Tom rushing. "Getting near your brother will do you no good, hold the line steady, or you could shake him off." Tom was instantly still. "But we still need to go down." Gustav chuckled when he nearly placed his foot on top of Tom's hand. Talia rolled her eyes as Milian, Carious, Bellenos and Faldor's younger brother, laughed.

"Mili, stop it," Orlan gripped the face of the mountain with white knuckles. "You're shaking the rope."

"Don't shake the rope!" Tom yelled up at him. "If you knock Bill off, I will hurt you."

"Tom, I'm okay," Bill called up to his twin moving down further. Bill held still when Tom's foot slipped. Bikky moved fast catching his cloak and pushing him up against the wall. "You take care of yourself," Bill said.

"Hold the line," Bikky commanded securing Tom's belt closer to his. "If you fall, we fail."

"Bikky's just grumpy," Orlan said of the surly response. "Zarro and Soofu have made sure that he can not coddle his baby." His remark earned him a rude gesture from Bikky's free hand. "Only an insult in your world." Orlan shook his long dark hair with a laugh. Tom thought the move reminiscent of a horse, but recalled what Orlan really was. "Hold the line Bikky." Orlan teased scooted down further. "If you fall, we fail." Bikky gripped the line with a grumble.

"A landing!" Rain called up as his feet gained purchase on an icy ledge. They had been climbing for a time. "We should rest and get a drink." Bikky waited until Tom's feet were planted before he lowered himself and released from the rope. Rain sat down with his feet hanging over the ledge. Looking down he saw miles of rocks jutting out some covered in snow, others, in what appeared to be a path or a trail, were not. Several long moments passed with the groups just sitting and breathing. Rain watched his breath makes clouds of moisture on the air.

"I... I have Chamomile plants and lavender," Shayia, an young squire of Kumoshi village announced. "In our packs we have cups," She fished around in her pack.

"We all have water," Orlan pointed out. "But I have honey." He smiled.

"And I suppose you want me to heat it," Bikky laughed doing just that to the mixture in the large canteen. "You guys want some tea?" Bikky asked offering a cup to Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg. They accepted it with grateful smiles.

"How much further down?" Bill asked craning his neck to peer over the side of the mountain.

"We are about a third of the way." Rain announced pulling a package of Ryo's cookies from his pocket. "Have some," Rain offered.

"The last time I took a cookie from you we were almost eaten," Bill narrowed his eyes with a playful smirk.

"Yeah and if you're not careful," Orlan pulled Bill back from the edge. "This time you might fall off a mountain. I know Ryo's food is good, but be careful."

"You boys," Jhaymes flew up to the top having built a tent and heated it leaving George inside to sulk. "Are sure taking your time. Tea and cookies?" Jhaymes tumbled about in the wind his laughter rolling along the mountains. "You do have to make camp before nightfall."

"We know," Rain got to his feet carefully. He repacked their supplies then helped Bill to stand and reconnect to the rope. "We're coming."

"The last time you said that, you jumped off your school's roof." Jhaymes fluffed his wings out making sure that the wind pushed the group closer to the mountain rather than shake them off. "Couldn't fly then, can't fly now," Jhaymes reminded him of the rules of this particular test.

"I got it," Rain said his belt secure. "Remember, hold tight, look for a landing before letting go." Bill nodded then began his descent down the cold mountain.

Break

Ryo peered out of the window of the carriage as it rolled up to the mansion that sprawled the land bordering a beach with snow white sand. "Oh, wow," He breathed a sigh. The foliage was shining so bright in the sun it seemed as if gems grew along the banks and hung from the branches of the trees. "Even the air sparkles," Ryo thought aloud. He looked up and saw glittering beams of sunlight reflecting off the wings of the Pegasus that flew overhead.

"Zarro can banish me anytime he damn well pleases,"Dee placed a kiss on Ryo's cheek.

"Your room is this way," A Unicorn took their bags. "You may use any part of this home as you please, and you have a direct communication with the palace from here. Anything you need you have only to ask." The uniformed young man said moving his deep blond hair aside. "I am Shonki, I will be your personal assistant during your stay." Shonki opened the massive doors of the looming edifice done in pale gold stonework with white columns and window ledges. Flowers bloomed along the hardwood floors as if from the natural ground. Shonki continued to walk until he reached a room at the end of the hall. Though the mansion was all ground level, there were two steps down that led into the bedroom. There were no walls in the room, large columns supported the ceiling with gold and white gauze draped between them flowing in the sweet smelling breeze.

"All the furniture is padded, carved marble." Ryo ran his hands along the white drawer with solid gold knobs scrolled in silver. Ryo sat down on the feather stuffed mattress.

"Let's unpack later," Dee lowered his eyes when Ryo looked up at him the dark orbs sultry with invitation. Ryo leaned back on his arms with his legs open. Dee stood between them. He placed his hands on Ryo's shoulders sighing at the feel of the slender hands traveling up his thighs. "I want to make love to you." Ryo and Dee fell into each other, not noticing the door shutting softly behind Shonki.

Break

Bill dropped down onto the the ledge his fingers numb and cold. "How... how much further?" He asked unable to hold the cup of hot tea that had been given to him. Tom held the cup for him.

"You're okay?"Bill nodded holding his tea in his mouth for the warmth hoping his teeth would stop chattering.

"Cold," Bill shivered after he swallowed. "And tired."

"You aren't making it," Rain sighed getting to his feet. "Come here," Rain got to his feet. "Stand up a moment." Bill stood wondering what Rain wanted. He placed his hands on Bill's waist and lifted. "You're tall, but skinny, light. I can lift you." Rain sat him back on his feet. "Bikky and I can get you the rest of the way."

"Nein!" Bill pushed Rain's hands away. "I can do it! I am not a baby. You don't need to carry me."

"You can't even feel your fingers," Georg tapped the cold digits. "How are you going to climb down this mountain?"

"I can do it," Bill folded his arms placing his cold hands under his arms hoping to warm them.

"He can do it," Tom looked at the determined tilt to his brother's chin. "He'll do it."

"Come here," Bikky commanded looking at the sky. "We don't have much time to sit here and argue about it."

"You're not carrying me," Bill protested not moving. Bikky stepped over the other resting squires and yanked Bill's hands out from under his arms.

"Your teeth have been chattering so loud that I can hear them when we climb." Bikky looked over at Rain. "You're next," He said to Rain as he pulled Bill into an embrace. Bikky inhaled and closed his eyes. He exhaled and Tom gasped at the warmth that surrounded their little band seeming to be centered on his brother. Bill felt odd to be in the arms of the other boy, but relaxed into the heat Bikky radiated. Bikky reached back and pulled Rain to him. "That'll do." Bikky stepped away from them both. He noticed that their entire group seemed to be relaxed. "We can go on now."

"Just be careful." Gustav said as he secured his belt to the heavy support rope hanging down from the Obsidian Palace. "Keep your cloak tight, you'll stay warmer." Bill nodded his movements jerking with temper. 'Tom's baby,' Bill fumed. He'd show them. He would make it down this mountain with no problem. So he was a little cold, weren't they all? And Rain was smaller than he was. He had needed to be warmed too. This was insane. This trip, no this entire world was insane. Who ever heard of camping in February? It was one of the coldest months of the year. Not to mention, he hoped they had enough food in those packs the squires were all carrying. He had not been given a pack. The band was supposed to be catered to by the squires.

"Eat this," Rain handed him a small pot of what looked to be meat paste stuffed into a bread roll. "Pemmican," Rain explained. "I made it this morning, and wrapped it in some of Ryo's bread mix, just meat, nuts and berries. It is a healthy snack of my people."

"Your people?" Bill tasted the mush surprised that it was not horrid.

"The Cheyenne," Rain nodded his smile making Bill forget his earlier upset. He had to try to understand, while this was just an absurd camping trip for him it was much more to Rain and Bikky.

"It's good," Bill offered some to Tom. His brother eyed him a moment before he took it with smirk. "Thank you." Rain nodded chewing his own piece and handing the pack around. The last of it was finished by the group then the descent began again.

Break

"Shh, shh," Lord D patted Kurayami. "Papa will return soon." Kurayami took several deep breaths, fooling Lord D into thinking that he was done. A few more whimpers and he wailed loud and long. His little face was red and scrunched up in abject misery as he screamed. Tiny fists flailed as the boy huffed and screamed again.

"Okay, okay," Torcha picked up the baby. "Shh, sugar snap," Torcha placed a kiss on the crinkled brow. She bounced the baby in her arms. "You're alright." Kurayami continued to scream. After a moment Torcha was blinded by folds of sweet smelling silk. Aoi dropped the cloth she had been clutching over her younger brother.

"Help, stop crying," Aoi said as the baby settled into whimpers then sniffles his eyes closed as if going to sleep. "Papa smell."

"Papa smell?" Torcha looked at the delicate flowers decorating the silk. "Is this your papa's cheongsam?" Aoi nodded with a grin. Torcha wrapped Kurayami in the cheongsam and lay him in his bed with a deep sigh of relief.

Break

Rain peered through the mist shrouding the mountain. "Land!" He called up the rope glad that Bikky had not made too much fuss about him going down first this time. Before he had several human squires followed by himself and Bill. "Not more than thirty, thirty-five feet..."

"We made good time," Orlan huffed. "Plenty to set up camp and get dinner going."

"Yeah," Gustav sighed then gasped as his foot slipped on a patch of ice. Talia gasped as her belt, attached to his, lurched sending her into Orlan, knocking into Georg. Talia screamed when the rope jerked. She yanked hard to steady herself bracing her feet against the mountain face.

Bill tried to hold on but the rope shook too much and he lost his grip. When he tore free of the rope, he yanked Rain down the rope by several inches. "BILL!" Tom let go of the rope causing Bikky to slide down as he caught his brother. Tom fought back tears as Bill openly sobbed.

"-D... Don't let go,-"Bill begged clutching his brother with his numb fingers. Bill began to slip through Toms fingers leaving only the end of his cloak in his brother's hand. One hand, he couldn't do it. He couldn't pull Bill up with one hand. Tom could hear his heart pounding in his head louder than the roar of Bill's sobs amplified by the slick rock around them. Tom's finger began to loosen on the rope, with the double weight, he knew the belt would snap, or at least he hoped it would. If he could not pull his brother up, he would go down with him.

"No!" Bikky shouted as Tom prepared to let go. "Just hold on, we'll get it." Bikky scurried down the rope climbing over the other squires doing their best to keep the rest of the team secure to the mountain. Sweat poured from the group making Bill's fear that he would slip from his brother's hands escalate. Rain held tight his finger's losing all color as he held on glad that he was tied to Bill for the added security that would keep the boy from falling to his death. Bikky reached down holding the rope with one hand he grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled. "Just hold on, I'll pull you til he can reach the rope again." Bikky yanked on Tom's arm.

Bill yelled out in fear as the world spun in crazy circles around him. He brought his hands up to try to grab the swaying rope and scrapped away the material on his gloves leaving his palms and knuckles bloody. Bill took a deep breath. He could do this, he could. He would not die like this, not in a strange land. Not like this. Not in the beginning of the journey. It could not end like this. With a renewed sense of determination, Bill reached for and caught the rope. His shoulder snagged on a jagged outcrop where his cloak had been shaken free leaving a crimson stain on the mountain face. Bill cried out in pain but held tight to the rope Tom sighed holding the rope and his brother. "-I've got you.-" Tom felt tears slip down his face. "-I've got you.-"

"-Yeah,- Bill wept holding the rope.

"See," Orlan called down when the rope was steady again. "Who says you can't survive falling off a mountain?"

"Shut up Orli," Talia complained. "Let's just keep moving before his blood attracts predators." Braced against the mountain, Rain pulled a thick cloth to bind Bill's hands. Orlan, being the largest, tied the tall young man to his back. "Keep your arms around his neck if you can, try to hold on." Bill nodded holding on as best as he could to Orlan. The group was somber, but careful as they scurried down the rest of the way.

Break

Mihnea looked up from watching the small hands of Serina as she played with a blade. "I smell blood." He announced to the few gathered around the fire that glowed in the late afternoon light at the bottom of the mountain. "It's sweet." Mihnea licked his lips. Serina replaced the blade with a movement unseen by the human eye. In her hand was a crimson brooch attached to a velvet choker. "Now where did you get that?" Mihnea asked pulling her into his lap.

"I borrowed it," Serina held her hair back to try the roses on close to her skin. "I do love red roses."

"And who did you borrow it from?" Mihnea asked licking her exposed neck. He saw an agitated patch of mist floating about. "Let me guess, the human one, Tom, is in danger?" Mihnea laughed softly. "Come on out Heaven, I know you're there. We're practically cousins you and I."

"Cousins?" Heaven solidified near him.

"Well our father's are great friends." Mihnea laughed a bit more. "You can't help him you know. It would invalidate the trial." Heaven looked up at the mountain and licked a drop of blood that fell onto her face. It tasted sweet. Another drop, and Mihnea trailed his finger over her cheek licking it. "He tastes good, the youngest, this is." Mihnea looked up again. "Yes, so sweet." Mihnea looked down when something large and furry collided with his legs. "You can't help either," He said to Slyphe who had arrived with Cujo a few minutes after the boys had started their climb. "They will be down soon." Mihnea assured the large feline. "Sooner now that they are carrying the light one. He is tall, but he really does not have enough on him to anchor to the mountain in a strong wind, or as it seems, if the rope shakes, he'll tumble right off." Mihnea chuckled a bit then settled back. He pulled a container of blood from his pocket and drank with a grimace. He preferred fresh, but his punishment for attacking Rain was to go on this trip and drink donated blood.

Break

Ryan saw Rain's feet touch the ground below and sighed with relief. After Orlan had begun to carry Bill down, Rain had been secured to another squire. Orlan dropped down after Rain then held the rope so that the rest of the their band could dismount amidst jutting rocks and thick grown trees. Tom hurried to Orlan's side releasing Bill. "Let me see your hands," Tom yanked Bill's hands over to see the blood soaking the makeshift bandages. "And your shoulder." Tom looked him over. "-Crap-" He swore pulling a tie and securing his brother's hair to keep it off his shoulder.

"May I be of assistance?" Tom looked over at Mihnea.

"Help him," Tom held the bleeding hands over. Mihnea smiled then lowered his head.

"Ah..." Bill tried to yank his left hand away from the tongue lapping up his blood. "Nein!" Mihnea held him firm he pushed Tom back when he tried to free Bill.

"Mihnea," Bikky yelled. "Let him go. Now!"

"I am not drawing from him with biting," Mihnea looked up his lips stained red with Bill's blood. "He tastes so good, I am just helping until medical assistance becomes available."

"Let him go," Rain tugged on Mihnea's arms trying to free Bill from his grasp when he went back to licking Bill. Bill hit Mihnea's head with his other hand leaving stains of blood on the raven hair and along his face. Tom kicked and punched the monstrous leech attached to his brother. Gustav and Georg released their belts hurrying over to help while the rest of the squires mobilized into action.

Tom pulled a tent wedge free holding it point up to Mihnea's neck. " Get away from my brother," Tom ground the words out as Count D came rushing to the base of the mountain with Talia. She had ran all the way to the camp to get him. Finding him locked in his tent with Leon, she had been afraid to knock, but knew that Bill needed help. "Get away, or I will stake you." Tom pressed the wood in. "I thought your father said you wouldn't betray him."

"I didn't hurt the boy," Mihnea looked up his face stained with Bill's blood, green eyes ablaze, his teeth flashed. "I simply tried to clean him up until the bleeding stopped. Who can fault me for that?"

"I can," Count D took Bill's hand. "Your saliva has a natural anti-coagulant." Count D shoved Mihnea knocking the vampire back. Bikky smiled to see the ancient beast nearly knocked from his feet by the smaller Kami. Count D pressed his fingers against the deep gashes. Tom frowned when Bill winced crying out in pain. "Calm down," Count D closed his eyes. "I may not have my father's touch, but I can do this." Bill waited for the stinging situation to abate while his senses were flooded by the warm sweet smell of spring even though snow and mountains surrounded them. "There," Count D removed his hand and Bill stared in amazement at his fully healed hand. Left behind was a bit of redness, but the pain was gone. He only winced a little when Count D worked on his knuckles and his other hand.

"His shoulder," Tom pointed moving the cloak aside. Bill shivered as the icy wind blew over his skin. Mihnea, from his position leaning against the mountainside, licked his lips at the deep, crimson color covering the pale, slender shoulder.

"Just a bit," Mihnea reached out a hand but met with Tom, Bikky and Rain.

"I like your father," Bikky ignited his hands. "Don't make me send you to him in a match-box." Bikky's words were accompanied by the sound of metal clearing leather. Mihnea smiled at the squires armed and ready to take him on.

"Full blooded knights can't even scratch me," Mihnea backed away his smirk irritating Bikky. "But it is cute that you would try." Mihnea turned around but paused when he felt something thud against his back. He turned to see Tom holding another rock.

"I will do more than scratch." Tom vowed. "Orlan said that he is here as a punishment. For who? For us?"

"No, for him," Rain answered stroking his neck that no longer bore the bite marks of the vampires making. "Vlad thinks that denying him fresh blood will teach him not to bite those under his protection."

"Well," Count D said covering the shoulder with the cloak after he healed the skin. "He did not bite him." Count D cleaned his hands in a pail of warm water that Bikky held out to him. Talia blushed when he looked her way. Count D laughed softly and shook his head. "Come on, you still have to get your camp ready and prepare a meal. Your charges must be tired and hungry." Gustav nodded rubbing his stomach. He knew the squires were as tired and hungry as they were.

The group turned to head a bit further into the trees keeping the mountain to their backs. Bill leaned over to Rain. "He licked me." Bill shivered. "Is there any way I can have a bath?" Rain looked at Bikky, then at Bill before he laughed. Further back, Mihnea held up his hand stained still with the sweetness of Bill. He licked his fingers a smile spreading over his face.

"You guys sit down," Milian indicated a felled tree. "We'll make camp."

"Sooner you get camp set up," Georg stretched feeling more exhilarated by the climb than tired. "The sooner we can all eat dinner."

"Yeah," Gustav nodded stealing a glance at Bill and Tom. Bill got to his feet at the mention of helping. "I'm more hungry than anything, but the diva needs a bath if one can be arranged." Laughing Gustav ignored the finger Bill aimed at him.

"Alright then," Bikky stood and hefted an ax. "Who wants to come with me to get wood?" Georg held up a hand. "Alright." Bikky made as if to walk off. He cast a slow look over his shoulder at Rain.

"Bill. Talia." Rain called them over after meeting Bikky's gaze and nodding. "Want to help set up the tents?" Bill nodded donning another pair of gloves that he retrieved from a pocket. They really had been given everything that they would need.

"Then we," Orlan and Talia spoke up. "Will clear away the snow into..."

"We will carve those boulders," Two human squires offered. Their towns were known to carry on the tradition of Fire Star in honor of the great creatures. Working with stone was not unlike working with marble. "We can make a a fire pit, and..." She turned to Bill. " We can make a bathtub."

"Heat a lot of water," Bill nodded stepping aside as Slyphe saw her boy. The large cat leaped into Rain's arms staggering him. Cujo wandered off after Bikky sniffing the ground.

"What can I do?" Ryan asked watching them all scurrying about setting up tents, carving stones.

"You can come with me," Orlan offered as he held up a sack. "We have enough food in our packs to last the journey if we are smart enough to supplement."

Milian nodded with much enthusiasm. "My brother Faldor, he is mount to High Prince Daphnus, he told me of a squire trial that had to be canceled because they ran out of food on the third leg of the journey. Only one made it to be squired in that bunch simply because he survived." Milian nodded his eyes wide as he recounted the gruesome tale his brother had told him. Corvin, an Arcadian human trembled as he too had heard the tale.

"They..." Bill pointed to Jhaymes who sat with a guitar playing a soft melody for George in front of their campfire. "They really can't help you?"

"They can talk to us, interact, but for surviving this... only in the presence of imminent death, are they allowed to interfere." Rain recited the knowledge that he had been studying. "But if things get that out of hand, you fail."

"If that's the case... then why did so many die in that trial that Milian was talking about?" Bill asked holding the heavy metal poles that had been attached to the packs the Squires had carried.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that you have to ask for it?" Rain shook his head. "Asking for a cessation of the trial is forsaking your rights to become a squire, you'll never be a knight."

"Rather to die than give up." Bill sighed thinking of the abject loyalty to the cause branded on each heart of the people around him. Even in winter, the land sang of life and vitality. He had to know more, to see more. He wanted to know spring in this place and summer. He had to see it. He could never think of living here permanently. Jhaymes had been right. No matter where he went, Germany would always be his home. But this place, Bill looked around at the snow covered land, had so much to see and he wanted to see it all. After the snow had been cleared away, Rain helped to spread out several tarps. Just as the base of the tent was set the first large stone cauldron was completed and the clean snow was placed inside. "We will worry about a bath tub later," Bill smiled when he saw the tired expression on the artisans faces as they looked for a large enough boulder to carve. "Let's just eat and get to bed." Smiling they nodded their heads with a bright smile for the lean human.

Break

"You know," Heaven looked up not at all startled by Mihnea as he appeared at her side. "It would not break any rules if you said hello to the human." Mihnea watched as they were all gathered around their bonfire sitting on logs and heavy stones wrapped in blankets. They each held their plates in the hands, the fingers of the gloves pulled back so that they could eat.

"Human involvement is beyond my abilities," Heaven leaned her head on the tree sighing. "I will just watch."

"You are human," Mihnea whispered in her ear.

"No, I am so much less than human," Heaven sniffled. She stuffed her hand in her mouth to keep the tears at bay. She did not wish to be discovered here.

"No, fair lady," Mihnea wiped her tears and held them up in the moonlight before licking his fingers clean. "You are so much more than what you think you are. He thinks you are beautiful, look through his eyes and see what you are."

A shadow shifted and Serina stood beside Mihnea. "He is right." Serina pulled a blade from a pocket and began to twirl it in her hands. "Standing here in the cold bothers you. For him, not so much." Serina placed a warm hand on Heaven's equally warm cheek. "You mustn't fear love."

"I..." Heaven looked at Tom. The human stared off into the surrounding darkness seeming to see her even as she hid from his sight. "Love fears me." Heaven vanished completely hiding in a tall tree. She would watch, Heaven told herself. Yes, she would watch. "Love fears me," She uttered watching the exhausted young men and women. "As it should."

Break

Dae smiled as he saw the two chained to his bed huddled against the headboard. For over a week now he had denied them covering. "Madam," Dae's smile widened as the head of the crime syndicate cringed. Fresh tears falling down his face. "I do so love those breasts of yours. Tell me again," Dae paused as the young man heaved when he ran his hands down his back. "How much did you pay for this addition?" Dae looked at the deep, dark eyes that bored into his own the pure revulsion unmistakable. "Tell you what," Dae leaned in to tug Hamanosuke's hair until he had both of their attention. "The Arcadian's have acquired a new pretty. I want it. I want their shiniest toys to be mine, all mine. If each of you can bring me a shiny, I will set you free."

"Free..." Madam Scorpion gasped his moment of relaxation enough for Dae to cup a firm breast in his hand and squeeze. "Ow..." Madam Scorpion cried out despite his vow not to give Dae the reaction he sought.

"Yes, free," Dae sat back on his heels with his chin in his hands. He had thought to bind Madam Scorpion's soul, had tried, but the human had a strong will no matter the torture he put him through. He endured it all without swearing his loyalty. Not even to make it stop. So this was his answer. Hamanosuke might come back, but for daring to touch their toys, he knew, the Arcadians would kill him. They would not even check first to see if he was bonded. "I will give three choices, but you each have to bring me one." Dae smiled as he thought of his plan to enter the kingdom. He knew that they were holding their squire trials. They would not let their precious young ones out. This was not the usual squires going out for combat training. They had the royalty going. Surely the princes and even the kings would be too busy watching over them. Yes, he could send his pets out to annoy them and take the palace. This time, he would have a larger force, this time he would succeed. This time he would take the sovereign born to the Kami's. Yes, this time.

"Who?" Hamanosuke asked growing anxious for his chance to be free of the sexually sadistic demon. He looked down at the deep knife wounds on his inner thighs that were slowly healing. "Who do we have to try to bring to you?"

"George, you know the one, married to that knight Florian almost killed," Dae smiled at the memory of Florian's tale of his battle with the phoenix. "Rain Cloud... and," Dae licked his lips as he held up a Poster of a rock band. He pointed his finger over the delicious face staring at the camera. "Bill Kaulitz."

Break

Sitting on a rock by the fireside with his cup of hot tea, Bill shivered. "You should go to bed, the tents should be warmed now," Tom said wrapping his brother tighter in his cloak. He knew that they were allowed three nights together, but the king had seemed to not want them together at all. "You'll room with Bikky tonight. I'm in with Rain." Tom said watching as the young man entered the tent they were to share for the night. "Try to get some rest." Bill nodded getting to his feet. Tom stood as well. Feeling eyes on him, he looked around in the woods, then in the trees. He could not tell, but it seemed as if a pile of snow on a branch moved, the shadows obscured his sight.

In the tree, Heaven held her breath when it seemed as if Tom was looking for her. She waited until he shrugged and walked his brother to Bikky's tent. Tom pulled his gloves off as he bent to unzip the tent. Opening the flap he saw Rain pulling a shirt off to replace it with his pajamas. "GET OUT!" Rain yelled dropping down his heart pounding in his chest. "Get out!"

"We're sharing a tent," Tom said stepping inside.

"I'm changing, get out," Rain reiterated. Rain pulled his blanket around himself. This was impossible. How was he supposed to change with him in here?

"It's cold out there," Tom complained. "We're both guys, so just get on with it." Tom reached hung up his cloak on the peg on the side of the tent. He began to undress himself.

"Do not take your clothes off, get out!" Rain backed against the wall his entire body shaking and his eyes wide.

"Dude why are you freaking out?" Tom reached for him trying to calm him down. "Just put on your night clothes and go to bed."

"Don't touch me," Rain pushed away when Tom captured his wrist.

"Just calm down," Tom said when Rain began to breath heavily.

"Let me go," Rain pushed Tom away. "Don't touch me." Slyphe dashed into the tent hissing at Tom her long incisors ready to sever his jugular at one more step towards her boy.

"Calm down," Tom said backing away from the deranged cat and the terrified boy. "What's wrong with you?"

"Get out," Rain ground the words out realizing that his blanket had shifted baring his chest to Tom. He crouched lower keeping Slyphe between him and Tom. "Just get out."

"No, it's cold, we're in here til sunrise." Tom shook his head. "Keep that cat on a leash, I'm going to bed. Now get some sleep."

"GET OUT!" Rain yelled.

Bikky looked up from rummaging through his pack when he heard his brother yelling. He dashed out into the snow without his shoes on and tried to open the tent. His hands stung and he was knocked back by an unseen force.

"Go back to your tent and you won't get a mark against you," Jhaymes informed him having heard the commotion in the tent. "Once the tent mates have been decided, they stay." Bikky stared hard at Jhaymes. Cujo tugged on Bikky's sleeve. Bikky got to his feet and brushed the snow from his bottom. Nodding he looked once more at the tent. He could see Rain's shadow pressed against the side of the tent. For a long time, he stood, then walked back into his tent.

"Is Tom alright?" Bill asked when Bikky stomped inside. "Your brother's fine, it's mine we have to worry about."

"Your brother," Bill thought back to all he knew of Rain. "He is odd."

"No, he's not," Bikky finished undressing then put his pajamas on. "Go to sleep."

"Where is my sleep sack?" Bill looked at the pile of blankets on the floor.

"Your what?" Bikky backed away. "I don't know what you sleep with, or who but we are not having..."

"Then what do we get in to sleep?" Bill asked looking again at the pile.

"Sack..." Bikky sighed in relief. "Sleep sack, a sleeping bag. I thought you said sex."

"I don't want sex with you," Bill frowned. "Maybe I am not safe in here with you after all." Bill moved away from Bikky.

"Sleeping bags are still rolled up in the pack," Bikky laughed shaking his head. "Sleeping sacks..." Bikky as laughing as he opened the flap. He saw the shadows inside of the other tent. Rain still pressed against the side wall.

"Look," Tom said after a while. "You can stay in your little corner if you like." Tom walked over to his mat. "I'm going to bed," Rain heard the soft rustling of cloth. Was he really undressing? What was his problem anyway? It was not like he was unable to defend himself. And Tom liked girls, he was after Heaven. That's right. And even so, Rain dared to peek at Tom. The rocker was already uncurling his sleeping bag.

"Sorry," Rain muttered. "Old habit," Rain did not make eye contact as he pulled his large sweatshirt over his head. Rain's movements were controlled as he uncurled his sleeping bag and crawled inside. Rain turned his back to Tom wishing he had decided to spend his first night with Bikky. But that was a crutch, even he admitted. This night would come soon. He would have to spend his nights in the tent with someone else. It may as well be now. All he had to do was go to sleep.

"Rain..." Tom said from inside of his sleeping bag. "You've been hurt before." Tom recalled the utter terror he had seen in Rain's expression. "By a man."

Rain thought a long time about his next words. He was sixteen now. Taller, stronger and more able to protect himself. Fear of his past would only give it strength to hurt him. After the way he had yelled at Tom, he felt awful. I was mostly his fault anyway that Tom and his band mates were here, wasn't it? Although some of the things Zarro said made him think otherwise, he was the one who invitd them to the house for dinner. He was the one Bill had followed into George's room where they saw the demon smoke killing Jhaymes. Rain took a deep breath. "When I was thirteen," Rain began, his words soft and slow. "My mother's fiancé went crazy. He killed three men, then came to our home. He..." Rain paused and Tom thought that no more would be said. Tom began to doze off when Rain continued. "He came to our house and began to force me... he... He raped me." Tom gasped choked by the pain he could hear in Rain's voice. "When my mother came home, she tried to stop him. He got off of me and beat her to death. I was missing for three days." Tom sat up in the bed to stare at Rain's huddled form underneath the blanket looking so small in the dim light. "For three days he just wouldn't stop." Rain paused again. "When Ryo and Dee found me, I could not walk."

"I'm so sorry." Tom's heart vibrated in his chest with the sympathetic emotions generated by the amount of pain he could sense in Rain's tone. "You're so brave to speak of it now."

"He always used to joke around with me," Rain's fist clenched under he blankets and sleeping bag. "He would ask if I was sure I was a boy. Laughing because I was so skinny and short... And pretty." Rain fought the tears that filled his eyes. "Sometimes when he would stare at me I felt creeped out, but he made my mom happy so I did not say anything, then it happened. He hurt me, he would not stop hurting me." Rain grew quiet. "Now I can not abide men looking at me. I don't want to be touched."

"-Scheiße-" Tom whispered the word, but Rain cringed as if it had been shouted. "I can not fault you. You were just a child."

"I am not that same child," Rain's vehemence echoed in the night. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about it," Tom yawned. "You wear big clothes so no one can look at you. I would probably do the same if someone could count all of my ribs..." Tom laughed lightening the mood in the tent. "Bill has the same problem."

"Not a problem," Rain huffed with a chuckle. "I hear ribs are sexy."

"Sexy, sexy," Tom yawned again. "Now go to sleep." Tom looked over when Rain did not answer and saw that Rain was already asleep. Slyphe's eyes watched him her large paws on top of Rain making Tom wonder how the smaller young man could breathe. With all in his mind thinking over what Rain had admitted. Rain was not a big young man, he must have been tiny at thirteen. What kind of monster could hurt him? Tom did not want to know. The enemies of the Arcadians must be pure monsters. They had to be. It was a long time before sleep came to Tom that night.

Break

Dee walked along the beach to find Ryo asleep on a blanket. Laying beside him was a book that had fallen from slack fingers. With his honey colored hair splayed about the blanket and the sun peeking through the large umbrella covering him, Dee had never seen a more beautiful sight. Ryo's shorts bunched at the knees his t-shirt raised to show his taut stomach. So much pale skin. Dee dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss right over his belly button Ryo stirred. He stretched, his magnificent dark eyes mesmerizing Dee as they slowly focused on the world around him. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You did," Dee smiled at Ryo then trailed his finger over the tip of Ryo's nose. Ryo smiled turning his face into the hand. Ryo placed a small kiss on Dee's palm while his hand trailed soft circles on Dee's thighs. "Ummm," Dee leaned down to kiss Ryo. "I have to take you to paradise more often." Ryo laughed when Dee climbed on top of him.

Break

"I'm up," Bikky grumbled when Cujo tugged his braided hair. Bikky sat up in his sleeping bag. He reached over to tap Bill. "Come one," He said when the young man pushed him away. "Get up."

"Leave me alone," Bill rolled over.

"Get up..." Bikky tried again. "If you want breakfast before we leave." Bill groaned and Bikky sighed before he heated his hands and touched Bill's feet on the outside of the sleeping bag. The added warmth at first felt good, then became too hot as if his feet were on fire. Bill jumped throwing the first thing he could grab at Bikky. Bikky dodged the thermos surprised that Bill's aim was so good. "Oh, nice, you're up." Bikky nodded when Bill frowned at him. "Let's go." Bikky ignored the finger Bill aimed at him as he pulled on his boots. The boys washed their faces, brushed their teeth and bundled into their warm clothes. "Come on," Bikky urged Bill out. "I'm hungry and we still have to repack the tent and supplies."

"Yeah," Bill rubbed his eyes again then left the tent. He paused a moment to shiver at the icy blast of air that greeted him along with the crunch of snow at his feet. He saw Tom leaving his and Rain's tent. Rain was standing by the fire with his hands outstretched towards the heat while Kenneth stirred a large pot of mixed grains. "What is that?" Bill asked looking into the lump of gray bubbling in the pot.

"Gluide," Kenneth answered showing Bill a wrapped parcel that looked like a tan colored brick. "It is a plant that grows here on Arcadia. It is similar you can pack it down to these bars and carry it with you. When you add water it turns like this. Kind of tastes like oatmeal. As long as we have this, we won't starve." Bill nodded hoping that he could use some of the honey in his.

Tom walked over to his brother he waved to his band members as he looked to make sure that Bill was alright. "Tom?" Bill questioned when his twin did nothing but stare at him. Height wise he was larger than Rain, but Bill was not that much bigger than Rain. He could well understand Bikky's protection of Rain, given the circumstances. He could not imagine what he would do if someone hurt Bill that way. Tom said nothing, he shook his head then pulled Bill into a tight embrace. Bill gasped when Tom held him. "Tom?"

"Guys?" Georg asked when Tom pulled away. "They are talking about what way to go." Tom nodded looking to where Bikky had pulled out a map. They all walked over. Kenneth handed out a bowl of the gluide sweetened with diluted maisia juice. Bill tasted it shocked that the berry had not made it intolerable.

"If you add one drop of juice and two gallons of water it is okay to mix it in cooked food." Talia explained showing Bill the dried berries. "Heating it also helps." Bill nodded. "We're here," Talia pointed to the map.

Milian gazed at the map ignoring the knights as they broke camp and ate a hearty breakfast of pancakes and eggs. "If we walk all day should pop out at the hardwood junction on the east side of Ethio village."

"North from there," Rain said after he swallowed some of his breakfast. "We can make it to the Ilum woods."

"No rules this time saying we have to be humanoid," Orlan shifted into his true shape. Another squire shifted into his natural equine shape. "Who wants a ride?"

"Bill does," Georg teased.

"I'll walk," Bill stomped away.

"Then let's go," Bikky went to pack away their supplies. "It's going to be a long trip."

Honey Glayzed 12

Due to The French One having other things on his mind, this chapter is written by Chi with help from Serina. Hopefully, between the two of us, the lemon is palatable, not too tart, not too sweet, but just right.

Squires: 2

Dae leaned back against the wall his heart pounding. He would probably need a new body after this one. That was a lot of power, but it was worth it, there was a door open. He and his troops could march into Arcadia. Maybe crawl was a better word, but that was no matter. "You two in first," Dae grinned. "I want to sit my new toys right in front of that damn princess and satisfy every lust I can visit upon him."

"Which one sir?" Hamanosuke trembled as he thought of all the things that Dae had done to him and Madam Scorpion.

"Does it matter?" Dae grinned again. "No, now go." Dae watched the two scurry though the small opening. With a smile he climbed through as well.

Break

Bikky inhaled blowing a stream of warm air around the band sending most of it towards Bill. The young man seemed just about blue. Tom nodded his head in appreciation. There was not much snow covering these parts of the mountain steppes, mostly rocks jutted up slipping under their boots. "We can stop for lunch here," Orlan announced when they reached a plateau. "A little bit more after that and we can set up camp, we'll be right outside of Ethio village. We can make camp for the night there."

"Lunch!" Georg cheered trying his best to ignore the knights. They sat on lounge chairs eating submarine sandwiches and pastries with rich hot chocolate. Georg took in the thick slices of bread, cheese and preserved sausage rolls.

"Could be worse," Talia grimaced as she looked around for spots of grass under the snow where she could graze for fresh greens. "I heard of a squire trial that had hardtack and gruel for supplies."

"If you fry this stuff up, it's not so bad," Bikky said biting into the smoking meat sandwich he made. He began to cook the rest of the meat. "Just because we can't build a fire pit here doesn't mean we can't cook."

"Why no fire pit?" Gustav asked looking around at the rocky landscape that seemed perfect.

"Time," Rain answered eating his sandwich and drinking from his thermos of tea. "By the time we gathered the supplies, set it up and started cooking we would not have time to eat, break it down and get moving. Nightfall would be upon us before we even made it to Ethio."

"So are we going into Ethio?" Bill asked hoping to encroach upon a human populated town and get a bath.

"No, we are not allowed to enter towns on this trip," Orlan said finishing up. "If you are all done, let's take wet breaks and get moving."

"Wet breaks?" Bill frowned.

"Do you need to pee?" Rain chuckled heading off into a secluded area while the rest of the group went in groups of two or three. Bikky allowed him to go alone, but stayed near enough to help if trouble arose. After he was done and adjusting his clothes, Rain paused as a strange scent filled the air. It was not malevolent, but it's intent was attack. "Alarm!" Rain ran back to the group re-bundling into the clothes Bikky was at his side instantly from the other side of the bush outcrop. "We are under attack!"

"A...Attack?" Bill looked around sweat beading on his brow when his friends began to arm themselves.

"Yes, attack," Bikky grasped his arm. "Now get down and stay down unless you want to get hurt." Bill dropped behind Bikky. He saw that Jhaymes stood at the top of a high ledge looking down, the knights camp was far enough away that he did not have to worry George at all. Count D stood beside him along with Leon.

"Why aren't they helping?" Georg asked from where he stood near Talia and Millian.

"We would have to ask for it," Orlan gripped his sword watching the dark skinned warriors of Ethio rushing upon their small band with weapons raised. Muscles rippling in the late afternoon sun, the Ethio warriors attacked.

Talia drew back her bow and loosed arrows into the oncoming enemy. "Stay behind me," She ordered Gustav when he appeared ready to help. Gustav took the knife from her belt when she fell back under the onslaught of large man wielding club. Gustav shoved the man back until she could get up. Talia reloaded her bow after a series of kicks that left the man on the ground wheezing in pain. He dropped his club and held up his hands in defeat when she pointed the sharp end of her arrow at him. He backed away with a smile proud of the little squire that had taken him on.

Gustav had never felt more alive than he did at the moment. He stood side by side with Talia and battled through the ranks turning and starting over again. He looked up to see that George was beside Orlan and Millian. Gustav found Tom going hand to hand beside Bikky. Bikky had tossed his cloak back using the sword just as Laton had taught him. His strokes were fast and sure ringing loud against the armor and weapons of his assailants.

"Here," Bikky handed Tom what looked like an air rifle. "If you are determined to help, take this."

"Thanks." Tom took the weapon and got ready to use it. "Got another one?" Tom asked seeing Bill clinging to Rain's side as the young man swung a large staff that had shining silver blades on each end. For a moment he wondered where the group had gotten the weapons, for they had not been carrying them. Tom took the other rifle and tossed it to Bill. "Just like when we played paint ball," Bill nodded and looked over the weapon finding it similar in deed.

"It's just like a big game of capture the flag." Rain said hoping to reassure Bill. "If they capture you, we will lose points."

"Capture us!" Bill stood straighter and fired his little rocks knocking the approaching enemy back. "I will not be captured."

"Good attitude," Rain commended him. "But still stay close to me." Bill nodded his head as more from Ethio came.

Standing atop his ledge, Jhaymes looked down with a smile. "They are doing well, only one injury so far." Count D mused watching as Kenneth bound Talia's arm. "Most of the warriors have been disarmed."

"Yes, they are doing well," Jhaymes looked on as the last warrior lost his weapon and was forced back. "Against warriors out for a bit of sport, not trying to harm them. I wonder how well they will fare tomorrow when they are pit against Demons."

"They have real demons?" Leon asked watching as Rain took a deep breath then looked over Bill and Tom with Bikky while the other members of the band were checked over for injuries. Satisfied, the group repacked their supplies and began their journey again.

Break

Florian watched as his master rallied the troops. He waited for Hamanosuke and Madame Scorpion to gather their nerve and head out. This was his chance. He should take it. Wouldn't it be just grand for his master's newest pet walked right up to him and begged to be taken. Florian knew he would never get to George. Jhaymes would have him skewered and skinned before he could even make eye contact with the gem-eyed beauty. And Rain... If that sexy little gumdrop turned on the wind, he'd be blown clear across the mountain. But that other one. Yes, that pretty little rock star. He could take him. He could make him want to be taken. He could do it. Florian took a step back hoping to go unnoticed by Dae. Hoping that he could slip into the the trees without Dae noticing. His gift his master, would be that boy, naked and panting. He could do it. He was sure. Florian cleared the trees and ran headlong into the forest. He could stay clear of Hamanosuke and Madam Scorpion, he could go right for the prize.

Dae watched him go; a smile on his face.

Break

Bill dropped into the tent leaning against the wall. He had spoken for some time with Tom tonight just before going to bed. Tom had kept him out in the cold for long minutes talking about nothing important. How was dinner? Okay, I've had better, Bill muttered to himself of the rabbit stew with fresh vegetables. He had even sampled some of the fruit and nuts that were available. Sitting around a campfire was fun. Close enough to the fire was warm. Tom's other inane questions came back to Bill as he tugged off his shoes. How's your arm? Still fine, just a bruise... Bill undid his belt. Are you cold? What, did Tom take a stupid pill this morning? Bill fought with his belt then grew quiet as he saw a small lump on the other side of the tent. Was Rain already in bed? Bill finished switching into pajamas before he got into his sleeping bag. After their conversation this morning during the 'wet break' Bill wondered if Tom had just been buying Rain time to get changed. Some people thought that the only thoughts in his brother's head most of the time was getting a lady naked. But Bill knew better. Smiling he attempted to convince himself to go to sleep. And that was when the voice started.

"Wow," Bill shivered at the word. It was more than likely that he was already asleep. Yes, he convinced himself, this was just some weird dream. "You are beautiful. No wonder master wants you." Bill turned over onto his side. "Let me in." Bill shook his head his eyes closed as sleep edged it's way further into his tired mind. "My master will have you, I must know his touch, let me inhabit your body. Not forever, we can set a time limit. As soon as he is done, I will leave you."

"No..." Bill muttered in his sleep. "Leave me alone. I'm tired." Bill sighed as he slipped fully into slumber.

At his words, 'leave me', Florian had no choice but to obey. "Damn humans and their damned free will." Florian stomped away from the shadows of the camp. He felt a sliver of fear, from where, he could not tell. It was almost as if something, or someone other than himself was inside of the shadows. Dae would be pleased. Florian comforted himself with the thought. Yes, he would be pleased to have the slim rocker begging for his touch.

Serina watched the deep woods with a frown sure that she had felt something stirring the shadows. Something foul. Was it the demons that the king had arranged to attack the squires, or something else. She wished she could tell. Shifting in the breeze, she looked up for Heaven and found the creature, not in the woods, but outside of a tent. Serina shook her head as the slender, pale fingers trailed along the outside of the heavy material. Heaven's eyes seemed to stare far beyond the reaches of the campfire. She removed her hand to rub her chilled arms. "You look thoughtful." Serina spoke her voice soft so as not to disturb the sleeping teenagers.

"Why does he like me?" Heaven mused her brow drawing down. "He does not know me."

"But you are beautiful," Serina touched one of the heavy red beads in Heaven's hair. It was the only place she would ever wear color. Mihnea once joked that Heaven would color her hair white. "That beauty attracts him to you. He wants to know you. And in knowing, he will come to love you."

"But he can't," Heaven backed away from the tent. "I'm only a third human."

"But you are all woman," Serina flipped her hand and returned the bead to Heaven who stared at the naked braid that Serina had taken the jewel from. "Something sleeps in the shadows." Serina looked off into the rolling rocks of the hardwood junction. "More than me." Heaven gasped when Serina vanished.

Break

Bill groaned when Rain poked him. "For someone who doesn't like to be touched," Bill's eye became visible from under his blanket. "You have no problem with touching." Bill knocked his hand away unusually surly. "Sleepy," Bill ground out. "I thought you guys were supposed to cater to us. Leave me alone."

"Sorry," Rain laughed poking Bill again. "Can't do that. We have a schedule and if we are not entering the palace in ten days we fail."

"Worked last night," Bill muttered curling up further into his sleeping bag.

"Huh?" Rain asked confused by the strange words.

"Nothing," Bill sniffed. He rubbed his eyes then sat up. Rain saw that Bill's t-shirt was baring his middle and stepped back. Bill laughed and threw his pillow at Rain. "Don't look," Bill complained. "You'll see all my sexy secrets."

"One, two, three," Rain narrowed his eyes squinting.

"What are you doing?" Bill wondered as Rain continued to count.

"Counting your ribs." Rain got to his feet having used Bikky's tent to wash and dress after the other boys had left. "We'll finish cooking breakfast. Here is hot water, hurry up." Bill was still laughing as Rain left the tent. Stepping out, Rain paused as a feeling of nausea assailed him.

"Rain!" Bikky caught his arm when he swayed on his feet. "Are you alright? You look like you are about to be sick."

"For a moment, the wind was foul," Rain looked around at the pristine, cold landscape that seemed to glisten in the early morning light. "But just like that, it was gone." Rain shook his head. "Come on." Rain turned leaving Bikky standing by the tent. "I'm hungry."

"Are you sure?" Bikky asked looking around. Rain nodded already heading to the cook fire.

Georg saw the pretty young Squire, Marlisa, he'd learned her name. She was tall for a girl, but he liked her willowy slimness. She was like willow tree blowing in the wind. Georg did not miss the fact that Talia hung on Bill's every word. Sadly, Bill did. "Guys, guys," Bill said sipping his fresh squeezed orange juice, or at least he hoped it was an orange. It tasted of citrus with an uncommon sweetness and slightly red color. "I had odd dreams last night."

"You always have odd dreams," Tom mumbled into his juice. "Can't we have coffee?"

"We did not bring any," Orlan explained.

"Go on," Talia urged Bill smiling and nodding her deep colored hair flowing in the wind. "Tell me...us..." Talia flushed. "About your dream."

"It was so odd," Bill said again. "In the dream I was surrounded by darkness," Bill moved his sunglasses back up on his nose. "There was this... Stink," Bill looked to Georg for the word. "And then someone was saying that I was beautiful."

"Must have been odd," Georg teased. Bill tossed a piece of toasted bread at his friend.

"Then, the voice went on," Bill continued as if Georg had not spoken. "It said 'let me in', but I don't know what it wanted into."

"What else did the voice say?" Bikky asked leaning on his elbow.

"It said... Um..." Bill frowned trying his best to recall the words his sleep desperate brain had retained. "It said 'My master will have you. I must know his touch. Let me inhabit your body. Not forever, we can set a time limit. As soon as he is done, I will leave you.' Isn't that strange? Don't you think so?"

"Oh...Crap,"Millian breathed.

"Is that bad?" Tom asked Kenneth who sat next to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Kenneth nodded, his unbound hair flowing in the cold wind. "It's bad."

"Rain was ill this morning, he said the wind was foul,"Bikky recalled aloud.

"Call the knights," Millian got to his feet to toss a packet of red powder into their fire. It shot bright red sparks into the sky. "They'll be here soon." He paced. "Come on, get this place cleaned up. Pack the bags."

"Get up," Bikky took the nearly finished plates. "We have to be ready to move."

Bill stared up in awe at the fully flaming phoenix that crested the top of the mountain followed by Nari with Count D and Leon on his back. Jhaymes had left George at the camp with Mihnea and Serina. Jhaymes landed, cooling his flames as he touched ground. "What is wrong?" Jhaymes words were oddly formal. "Are we ceasing the trials?"

"No," Bikky shook his head. "But we do have a problem." Jhaymes relaxed his pose while Count D looked over the gathered to see if anyone was injured. "Last night, Bill had a dream that someone who smelled bad was talking to him. Telling him how beautiful he was and that his master anted him." Jhaymes frowned as he looked over at Bill. "I think there are demons here." Jhaymes waned to confirm the young man's supposition, but that would jeopardize the trials. "There are demons here?" He asked with a sigh. "You think so?"

"Yes,"Orlan frowned wondering why Jhaymes was so nonchalant. "I realize you are a knight and demons don't concern you, but here... on Arcadia?"

"If you see one, you'll just have to kill him," Jhaymes hoped that was not giving away too much.

"Wait a minute," Rain demanded when it seemed that Jhaymes was ready to take off again. "Only higher order demons have the ability to possess people, to share their bodies. The only higher orders I know of who can do that was the incubus, and he was a hell of a tough one to kill. It took dragon fire. This demon asked Bill if he could move in for a time so that his master could have him. There should not be a higher order here."

"A higher order demon that wants to possess Bill," Jhaymes actually frowned this time. He thought long. That was right. They had class E demons that they had rounded up for this trial. If they managed to grab a band member and take them to the palace they would be released back to their hell. Any deviation from the plan of taking them to the palace would result in a knight destroying them on the spot. But Rain was right, only a class B or above could possess someone. The only class B, no, a class A, he knew that would possess someone for a master was Florian. If he were, his master could not be too far behind him. Dae was a class A prime. How did he get in? Jhaymes looked towards the palace. It was still more than a week away if they stayed on course. "I think Dae may be trying for the Lion Throne again. And Florian wants to put a little frosting on his cake." Jhaymes looked to where Bill was nearly glued to Tom.

"We are all ready to go," Rain hurried to Bikky and Jhaymes' side. "Camp's packed up."

"Good," Jhaymes nodded his thoughts racing. With the presence of higher order demons, the level E's would be more powerful. Tougher to kill and more determined to take a captive, especially if their master requested him specifically. " Double time," Jhaymes commanded. "No stopping for lunch, I want you all in the Ilum woods by nightfall tonight, not tomorrow night." Rain hurried to convey the message to the other squires and Jhaymes leaned in closer to Bikky. "He probably asked for Rain too," Bikky agreed with Jhaymes. The knight took off with Leon and Count D, all three of them talking together as they prepared to defend their home. Bikky knew they would send a message to the king, if he did not already know.

"Hey," Tom pulled Bikky aside as they all prepared to leave camp. "What does this demon want with Bill?" Bill looked up worried and scared.

"To have sex with him," Bikky answered. "There is no rule that says we have to walk the entire way over this patch," Bikky looked at Orlan, Millian and Talia. "The Squires can take it, but you guys, mount up."

"That wold be best," Bill nearly fell over as Heaven appeared at his side.

"Whoa," Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg stared at the apparition in white. "How did you do that?" Tom asked walking around her to make sure that she was real. He reached out and touched her arm. "Where did you come from?"

"She's been with us since we left the palace," Rain told them with a smile. Heaven frowned at him. "What? I could taste you on the wind as soon as we left the palace."

"We all scented you, one way or another," Orlan laughed his mane blowing in the breeze.

"But how did she just appear now?"Gustav asked at the groups seeming forgetting about the incident.

"Heaven's just awesome like that," Rain said sparing her having to reveal her parentage. At least for now.

"Two things," Bill had a hard time speaking due to Bikky taking his arm and walking him fast to Talia. "How do you taste wind? It has no taste. And who..." Bill bit his lip when they made it to Talia's side. "Who wants to have sex with me?"

"You mean besides..." Bikky never finished his taunt as one of Talia's hooves glanced his foot. "Dae," He answered fast at the murderous glint in her deep, opaque, sapphire eyes. Even Talia's mane seemed to bristle as she glared at Bikky her nostrils flared. "Ah... Demon horse."

"Bikky cut it out," Rain grasped Bill by the waist. "Or she really will kick you. Jump."

"What?" Bill looked down upon the top of Rain's head.

"Jump!" Rain said again. "We have to get moving." Bill placed his hands on Rain's shoulders and jumped. With a blur of movement, Rain exhaled using wind to push the taller boy up until he was sitting on Talia's back. "Swing your leg over and hold on as best you can. We have no reigns here."

"Use your belt," Talia suggested turning her large head to see Bill staring down in awe at her. "I know this form is foreign, but try to see me as a girl, okay," Talia whispered the wind carrying her words to Bill's ear. "Use your belt, if it will help you feel secure." Bill unwound the long belt. "Scoot up, that's right, I must release my wings. I won't fly with you, but I can use them to keep you more secure. " Bill slide forward on her large back and felt a gust of strong wind behind him. Turning around he saw shining white wings. Bill sighed the placed the long belt around his waist.

"I will trust you lady," Bill smiled he looked to see that Tom was mounting Millian while Gustav and George were set on two other large white beasts. Slyphe hunched down at Rain's feet while Cujo did the same.

"You can hold my mane as well," Talia offered.

"I don't want to pull your hair," Bill was horrified at the idea.

"Riding her back and pulling her hair," Bikky snickered. "If you do it right, she might like it." This time, Talia hoof did connect with his bottom.

"Move out," Orlan called and Bill held on as Talia surged forward. Looking around at the group, Bill saw great flames surrounding Bikky propelling him forward with an exceptional speed that kept pace with the large galloping equines. Rain was surrounded by great billowing gusts of emerald green wind. The other squires kept pace with everything from glimmering trails of ice to large wings that resembled angels and fairies. Slyphe and Cujo were blurs at the feet of their masters. A misty form blurred his vision like fog, but wet and solid in some places. He recognized it as Heaven. They had to hurry, Tom thought of the worried expressions on the knight's face as he had spoken of invasion. For all their sakes, they had to hurry.

Break

Dee enters the room to find Ryo lying lazily on the bed. Ryo's book holding his attention as lounged on his stomach with a towel over his bottom. Ryo's honey brown hair swished back over his head as he turned to see Dee enter the room. Ryo's deep, black eyes look over his glasses into Dee's evergreen orbs. Ryo looks ever so sweet, ever so innocent, like the angel he once thought him way back in New York, which makes Dee's heart race and body pulse with longing. Ryo put his head on his hand and glances at Dee who can't stop staring at him. Dee's smile was pure predator while he looked at Ryo and then swings the garment bag from behind his back to show Ryo.

"Put this on," Dee's tone was like silk sliding over Ryo's skin.

"Hum..." said Ryo returning to his book.

Dee pounced onto the bed next to Ryo. "You're not looking at that," Dee put a finger on Ryo's book and forced it down to the bed.

"Says who?" Ryo's smile was seductive even if his words were rhetorical. "So what is it?"

"Why don't you head to the bathroom and find out, I'll wait here on the bed," Dee leaned back on his elbows. "I'll even mark your spot in your book."

"Hum..."Ryo lifted the garment bag off of Dee's finger. It was that look, Ryo knew it, that look that meant that hiding behind those devilish green eyes, was an idea dipped in pure sensuality. Ryo turned his customary shade of red before slinking into the bathroom. Dee watched Ryo's toned buttocks pulse to each step of Ryo's walk like two melons wrapped in the softest cloth of the towel. "You never did wear that thing for me."

"What thing?" Ryo called back from the bathroom almost wishing it had a door instead of the sheer curtains overlapping.

"Umm," Dee smiled not answering Ryo for the moment. Dee picked up Ryo's slightly damp pillow where he had lay and inhaled deeply. The sweet and sultry smell of rose, cinnamon and amber filled Dee's lungs driving him wild and then just as he is about to stop Dee smelled a hint of chili pepper and shivers shook him with delight. Dee exhaled, his body now wet with anticipation at the pleasures to come.

"Dee are we going out somewhere?" Ryo called from the bathroom, after the soft sound of cloth rustling had begun to drive Dee insane. "If so, where are my shoes?"

"Why don't you step into the bedroom and find out?" Dee taunted his lover with a grin spreading across his face that the Cheshire Cat would have envied. Dee propped himself up on the pillows of the bed clutching Ryo's towel as Ryo emerged from the bathroom and into the bedroom causing Dee to gasp. He was going to enjoy this slowly... Ever so slowly.

Break

The flat plains rolled by in a blur as the group rushed to their rendezvous point. When noon rolled by, instead of stopping, they slowed to a walk and ate more of Rain's pemmican. With water it was enough to carry them through the rest of the day. The sun was just starting it's downward climb when the Ilum woods came into sight. "We're almost there," Talia called out not surprised, as they picked up their pace, that Bill did indeed hold tight to her mane. The sun had just reached the point of setting when they reached the outskirts of the woods. Running in until a clearing was found, the group collapsed in an exhausted heap. "Just," Orlan panted the words surprised that Kenneth had been able to use white wings. Surely Zarro must have faith in his skills to grant them before he was an official squire. "Just give us a minute and we'll set up a camp."

"You guys are beat," Georg got to his feet. "We were carried the entire way. Tents are not hard to set up."

"Gotta clear away the snow first, easier on solid ground to pitch a tent." Kenneth got up. He was glad that the trees were high enough that he could lift off without having to go above the canopy as the 'no -flying' rule was keeping them from. This trial was to go though the Ilum woods, not fly over it. But dodging the trees had not been easy. Kenneth had a newfound respect for the large equines, Talia more so who had run the entire way with her wings up bracing Bill. He was so light, at that fast pace, he could have fallen off. She did the right thing, but to look at her now, could she even move?

Talia surprised Kenneth by getting to her feet and shaking her head tossing her wild hair over her shoulders. "I'll help clear the area," Talia picked up her pack. "Let's get these guys settled."

"We'll help," Bill assured her opening a pack.

When the knights joined them, everyone was working, building a fire, preparing dinner and pitching tents. "They're doing the trials," Mihnea looked at the German youths with a smile on his face. "Better watch out," He smirked at Leon. "I do need a new squire."

"I doubt Zarro would allow it," Leon laughed when Mihnea licked his lips.

"Why not?"Mihnea feigned hurt feelings as he turned to look at Leon. "I am a knight as well."

"You have also tasted the child," Count D narrowed his eyes. He wished that the king and Vlad would have chosen another knight to join them. Mihnea did not need to be here pestering them. The trials were hard enough as it was. Count D had noticed the way Bill avoided Mihnea. It was a caution that would serve him well D was sure.

"So," Bill looked at his bowl of stew then up at Georg who stood over him. "Are you having fun yet?"

"I think so," Bill nodded. But I am too tired to think at the moment," Bill laughed a bit. "Ask me again after I have rested." Bill looked at Talia where she spoke with the other squires. If he was tired, she must be beat-down exhausted. She had run the entire way carrying him. Talia felt Bill's eyes on her and met his gaze briefly. She blushed a bit before turning back to the squires. He was so...Human. It was cute. Especially when he smiled, when his eyes were alight, they shone so bright. Talia could stare at them forever.

"I wonder what they are deciding," Heaven thought aloud as she sipped from her cup of warm tea. Her face was paler than the moon shining overhead.

"Can't you mist over them?" Tom asked with a grin. "That was so wicked. How do you do that?" Heaven thought of it. Her head went light. With her eyes dilated, dizziness swamped her. She needed a bit of... just a bit. She looked around, there was no one. She could not drink Arcadian, and the squires were near exhaustion, it would be cruel to ask. The very scent of Count D's blood would damage her in this state she was sure of it. "Are you alright," Tom reached out a hand to steady the wavering vision in white. Heaven jerked away from his touch. Tom was confused for moment but drew his hand back. She was desperate, his skin might feel the prick of her hunger.

"Heaven," Mihnea summoned her as the squires broke away with a group nod. "Come over here for a moment." Heaven excused herself while the squires told of the plan for the evening. "You are looking frightful." Mihnea said as soon as they were hidden behind the trees. "Today has taken it's toll on you. You must feed."

"No..." Heaven shook her head tears brimming her eyes, falling like clear salt water down her cheeks.

Mihnea rolled his eyes then bit into his own wrist. "Drink you foolish girl," Mihnea pressed his bloody wrist to her lips. "Think about it," He said when she turned her face away. "You are expending energy and not replenishing. When a moment comes that needs your activity, will you be able to help? If a demon attacks, what can you do? You are barely able to stand."

"But I want to be human," Heaven wept.

"Then use your will to live," Mihnea pressed his wrist into her mouth. "Humans are remarkable in their survival instincts. Now drink," Heaven looked beyond the trees to the small camp set up. She saw the first two squires pace off to set up a night watch while Bill yawned wide. Tom nudged him to the tent he was sharing with Orlan while Gustav headed inside the tent that Rain would share. "What he does not know can not hurt him."

"Not true," Heaven whimpered. "In Arcadian History, Nestoir almost killed Andy and he did not know it."

"So, he does not know of your parentage," Mihnea mused his wrist dripping into her mouth. "Now swallow." Heaven held her breath tasting the sweetness that poured into her. The power that coursed through his veins was that of his father. It set her very body trembling "If you overextend, the lack could drive you mad. What then? How will you feel if your fangs pierced his neck?" Heaven looked at Tom. She imagined his neck punctured, bloody, herself the cause.

"No," Heaven whimpered watching the drops of his blood drip into the clean white snow at their feet.

"Then drink, child," Mihnea sighed when he felt her fangs slip into his skin. "That's right, never be ashamed of who, of what you are." Mihnea patted Heaven's head and stroked her hair. "That's right, just feed."

Heaven closed her eyes in bliss at the rush of sublime fulfillment that filled her. This blood was old. It was carrying legends whispered about in societies long forgotten. Heaven fell into the sensation of centuries coursing the being that held her upright. Her eyes closed as she clung to him. It was thick, rich and sweeter than anyone she had ever drank from. She knew he had a thing for sweets, but this was different, this was... she wanted more. Heaven gripped his arm and drew more blood from him. Mihnea smiled glad that she would make it at least a few more days. He could spare the blood. Sweet, Heaven groaned, sweet, like the hearts blood of a thousand kings.

Heaven could sense the texture of the trees around them. She could smell the sap sleeping in the trees. Under the darkness of night, she could see each delicate pattern in the snowflakes falling gently down. So much power and awareness flooded into Heaven at a speed of a thousand racing hearts. If he was this fantastic, his father must be... Heaven snatched away from Mihnea in shock. "What are you?" She whimpered leaning back against a tree for support hoping to calm the tremors wracking her body. She licked the blood from her lips, her fangs glistening in the pale moonlight.

"Satisfied you'll live," Mihnea pulled a handkerchief and cleaned her face. Heaven cringed when he reached towards her. "There now, child," Mihnea smiled and licked his finger after wiping a stray drop from her cheek. "All's better now, go finish your tea." Heaven took several deep breaths regaining her composure. With a determined shake of her head. She walked off into the woods, away from the camp.

"Is she always like that?" Serina asked for the first time stepping out of her concealing shadows.

"Since the day her father first took her to feed," Mihnea shook his head. "She has hated that part of herself."

"But a person can not be split into parts, you are a whole," Serina looked sad as she gazed at the hybrid who thought herself a monster.

"Yes," Mihnea agreed. "She hates herself, so she can not see how anyone can love her. I hope that boy can teach her."

"Hmmm," Serina leaned on the tips of her toes into Mihnea. "Perhaps." She said against his lips. Mihnea smiled glad that tonight was not his night to stand watch.

Break

Ryo stood still his face red as Dee's eyes devoured him. He had never felt more exposed. Even though he was wearing typical clothes that he wore to work everyday, with Dee's eyes on him it felt as if he were wearing nothing. His silk socks brushed against the plush carpet when Dee beckoned him over with a long, thick finger. The hem of his pants, left un-cuffed, made a soft swish of sound accompanied by the the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and trees blowing in the wind. The sheer curtains were nearly silent brushing against each other allowing in the scent of fields of flowers and crisp sea air. Sunlight, though diluted through the curtains, was enough to make the tan color of Ryo's pants and the gold in his shirt seem to pale next to his skin. He looked like a living sunbeam, warm and inviting. Dee wanted nothing so much as to sink into him purring like an overgrown cat.

"C'mere baby," Dee's words rolled out and across to Ryo touching his skin with longing.

Ryo climbed onto the bed his heart beating fast as he tried to puzzle through this new game that Dee had in mind. "What's all this Dee?"

"Stand up," Dee said instead leaning back against the headboard propped up on the mountain of pillows in the bed.

"Dee?" Ryo asked still sitting his brow wrinkled.

"I had a dream last night," Dee stood in the bed and pulled Ryo until the man stood next to him. Dee turned, careful of the shifting soft material at their feet. He positioned Ryo until he was in a direct beam of the sun's light. "But I know the reality will make it seem like nothing." Ryo recalled waking to Dee practically on top of him. The loving had been passionate and near wild. He was still damp from his bath when Dee came to him with this bizarre request. Even now he could feel the residual effects of Dee's claiming. Dee fell back onto the bed his gaze going over Ryo. First the cream colored socks with a cold band around his toes to the tan pants. They were crisp and freshly pressed. Shonki had given him an odd look but did as he was asked.

"Dee?" Ryo asked again when Dee did no more than lay looking up at him. His face began to heat, going from a pale pink to a deeper shade.

"Turn around a little more," Dee purred. Ryo stood on the bed his brow showing his confusion. "You look beautiful." Dee was not surprised that Ryo averted his eyes. The man had a shyness that was bone deep. "Take the belt off," Dee instructed. "Slowly."

"What...Dee?" Ryo frowned. "I just got dressed and you want me to take it off?" Dee nodded, silent as he waited for the meaning of his words to sink in. Dee was not disappointed at the gasp he received.

"Yeah, that's right," Dee's voice crooned when Ryo's hands, with a slight tremor, undid the clasp of his belt. Ryo wanted to please Dee. They had so much love between them. Dee gave him so much pleasure he could not see to deny them now. No one was here to see him. No one but Dee. The belt slid free and Ryo dropped it to the floor behind him. "Now the tie," Dee's smile almost slipped as Ryo undid the painstaking work he had put into getting the piece of brushed silk just right. The tie fell next to the brown leather belt. "Undo the shirt, slowly," Dee almost sat up to still Ryo's hands as the first two buttons came undone too fast. "Yes," Dee leaned back satisfied. "Slowly, tease me."

"Tease?" Ryo was at a loss. He shifted his hips to better tug the shirt from inside his pants. He finished the last of the buttons allowing the shirt to fall open revealing the soft tank underneath. He let the shirt slide down his arms then tossed it aside.

"Pants," Dee panted. "Take the pants off. Slow, move your hips with it," Dee encouraged licking his lips. Dee's body heat rose and he could feel the stiffness in his pants. It was something that Ryo would have to take care of. Soon, or he feared he would burst. He needed Ryo. Dee almost gave up his plan, but it was coming along more beautiful than the dream. Ryo seemed to shimmer before him in the shifting light from the sun through the veil-like curtains. His skin like smooth porcelain and hair like warm honey that begged for his touch. Ryo pulled the button free the zipper seeming loud against the pounding of his heart. "Lucius."

Ryo laughed a bit, his nerves turning his face redder. He moved slowly, pushing the pants down revealing the cream colored underpants of the softest silk hugging all the angles of his skin. Ryo lifted his right leg to step from the pants, then the left, the right again. He gave up when they tangled around his legs and bent to pull them off. "Turn around," Dee urged his breathing faster while his eyes drank in the beauty of the detective, the prince, the man, his lover. Ryo laughed again his nerves so high he could not think proper thoughts. He turned around to bend over and free himself from the pants and heard Dee gulp. When he turned back around Ryo's eyes boggled to see the prominent bulge in the sleek black pants that Dee wore.

"Wow, Dee," Ryo felt his confidence build at the reaction he was getting from Dee. He trailed his hands along the tight tummy that Dee had spent hours licking and kissing just a short while ago. He pulled the edge of his shirt up showing Dee the pale, muscled tummy. Dee licked his lips wanting to taste all that golden skin. Ryo had heated his blood from the first day they had met. He knew it would never change. Ryo shook his head then lifted the shirt over his head.

"Oh...Baby, now the shorts, take 'em off," Dee sat up straiter in the bed.

"You first," Ryo taunted with just the fingers under the waistband of his shorts. His boldness grew as he saw Dee's mounting arousal. He did that Dee, he knew it. He was the only one who could drive Dee to such heights of need. With flushed cheeks and moist palms, Ryo ran his fingers over his arms, then over his chest. Dee bolted upright striping away his shirt and pants with a speed that bounced the bed. Laughing Ryo held on to the carved ivory post to make sure he remained on his feet. This man, Ryo loved him so much. Once Dee lay before him, bare, engorged and weeping onto his taut stomach, Ryo removed his shorts.

Dee could feel it. Any minute now he would start to drool. "Come here," Dee raised his hands to Ryo. Relieved, Ryo fell into his arms his face hiding in the groove of Dee's neck. Dee lifted Ryo's chin sinking into the eyes that so entranced him. Their lips met like lightning striking wood. With a groan they melded, but Dee held back. Slow, he wanted Ryo slow. He wanted to savor each delectable piece of the beauty before him. Dee traced a slow path with his tongue from Ryo's mouth to his neck. He nipped and sucked enjoying the marks left behind. Ryo arched into the touch, sensitive to the vibrations Dee caused within him. Ryo leaned back in Dee's arms his chest protruding in wanton invitation. Dee took it with little regard to his plan to go slow. Ryo gasped at the nipping teeth and lapping tongue that tortured his nipples until the stood erect against his chest.

Dee placed Ryo on his knees and leaned over him. He pressed the warmth of his body into Ryo's back as he reached around to fondle the growing need between Ryo's legs. "Spread your legs for me," Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. "Yes, that's right, now raise your hips." Dee grinned when Ryo complied and lay on his back underneath Ryo. Ryo gasped at the soft tongue tracing along his intimate regions. Dee stroked some of the pain from his shaft. Ryo sat up looking behind him. He lifted his leg and swung around until he was facing Dee. It looked so inviting. So wet. He could make it wetter. Ryo licked his lips and leaned forward. This odd, sexual deviant was the man he loved completely. Who but Dee would ask him to get dressed just for the pleasure of watching him undress? Ryo leaned in holding Dee gently in his hand. He licked, then kissed the tip stealing the drop of arousal from the tip.

That was it, Dee thought wetting his fingers then starting to probe Ryo's entrance. The small button of joy puckered as if inviting him in. In he went. His finger accepted up to the knuckle on the first try. "Dee," Ryo gasped angling his body for easier reach.

"My mouth right?" Dee asked knowing the pleasure Ryo derived and just how to give it to him. Dee licked Ryo deep, his tongue sliding around beside his finger. Ryo gasped crying out. He pushed his body back onto Dee's mouth his body temperature rising. Keeping Ryo on his knees Dee slid out from underneath him and leaned in. He pressed his face in completely enjoying the sounds escaping from Ryo as the man gripped the sheets in his hands. Ryo closed his eyes his mouth open as he cried out. That tongue, that wicked tongue would drive him mad one day he knew. And Dee, Dee had no shame at all, he licked Ryo inside, outside, all the time. Ryo was so hard he feared release. Just as he knew he would not be able to hold back, Dee began to caress him.

"Dee," Ryo gasped pushing himself more into Dee's hand. He shifted his hips, first back into the mouth, then forward into the hand. "Dee," Ryo panted, his voice a heightened whine of need. "Oh... Dee, Koibito," Ryo shook his head when his vision blurred. "Dee," Ryo gasped, his blood boiled and he could see nothing but the soft covers under him as his world exploded into a multitude of color and light. He was still shaking when Dee moved back to the pillows propped against the headboard. He pulled Ryo into his lap. "Dee?"

Ryo's groggy voice was music to Dee's ears. He still sounded like he was aroused even though he had just spilled his seed. But that was not enough, Dee knew it. Ryo needed him now. "Stay on top of me," Dee raised one of Ryo's legs until the man straddled his hips. Ryo's already flushed face lowered. "Please," Dee raised Ryo's face until their lips met. "I know you are still a bit sore from this morning, so take it slow." Ryo nodded his head still unable to meet Dee's eyes, he raised his hips then positioned himself. Dee took himself in hand spreading lubrication. He pressed against the slick portal. Ryo eased down his breath hitched, then released on a heady sigh at each inch of Dee that invaded his inner most intimate regions.

Like smooth velvet Ryo encased Dee, tighter and tighter he moved down. His body on fire with need Dee gripped Ryo's hips knowing he would leave bruises, but also knowing that Ryo could take it. Dee groaned as Ryo down further and further. Dee could not take it anymore. He raised his hips impaling Ryo with a sure thrust that had them both gasping in joy. Dee settled back on the bed holding his love in his arms. " Move baby," Dee pressed their lips together. "Move for me." Ryo could not deny him. Slow undulations rocked his body as he found the spot of his most pleasure. Dee raised his hips again making sure to press against it. Ryo shivered then ground down hard against his. His inhibitions were soon tossed aside as his need grew. Dee reached down between them pulling Ryo into a higher state of arousal. Ryo could not hold himself upright. He placed both hands on Dee's shoulders, moving faster and faster, then slowing down when he feared peaking. No, not yet, he did not want this to end yet.

"Dee" Ryo moaned the name sinking down onto him.

"I know," Dee swallowed the soft, sweet lips. "I know, just let me take care of you," Dee pulled on Ryo's member until the man could not see straight. He bounced on Dee's lap a man possessed by passion, his need driving him to ride Dee with wild abandon. "I love you," Dee held Ryo tight, knowing he was going to lose the fight with his body.

"Aishiteru," Ryo cried out arching his back as his joy splashed like warm, wet cream onto Dee's chest, smearing onto his own. His body was wracked with contractions of release, squeezing Dee with a delicious rhythm. Dee panted the tightness and pleasure pulling his own release from him and pouring it deep inside of Ryo.

Break

Gustav entered the tent with a cautious air. He found Rain sitting on his unrolled sleeping bag with a journal in his lap. Rain looked up and Gustav almost backed away at he shining beauty sitting so quiet before him. "Lyrics?" Gustav asked knowing that, like Bill, Rain always carried a journal in case he felt the need to write lyrics. Rain shook his head he closed the journal. With a sigh he replaced it in his pack. The journal was black, it's spine still showing. Gustav wanted to ask, but figured if the boy kept a diary, it was his own business. Both Tom and Bill had warned him not to touch his room mate and to make sure to give him plenty of time to be changed. Shy? Is that all? Gustav did not think so, but the twins would say no more. "Mind if I change?"

"Do you plan on sleeping in all of your clothes" Rain turned his back after a smile at Gustav. He knew that Tom had told Bill. Bill had not spoken directly to him about it, but there was a certain sense of compassion in the taller young man's eyes as he looked at Rain. Also, there was fear. Rain got to his feet and put his boots on. "I have to go outside for a bit." Gustav stood with is sweater half off. Rain left the tent, the flap still flapping long after he was gone. Rain walked over to the fire searching the area. The wind flowed smooth around him with no disturbance that he could sense. Heaven was there, just beyond the light of the fire. She was upset, but refused to answer his invitation. Rain tried again, taking the warmth of th fire, he blew it in her direction before pulling it back. He formed a hand from the emerald green flow and beckoned her.

"Great imitation of a maneki neko," Bikky laughed at Rain. "She needs time." Bikky patted Rain's shoulder. "You read way too many of Ryo's history and legends series."

"I was not trying to be a maneki neko," Rain stuck his tongue out at Bikky. Slyphe took a swipe at Bikky as he passed by her.

"Rain," Bill approached from his tent. "I can not sleep," He confessed. "The voice talks louder now." Bill shivered pulling his cloak tighter around his slight frame. "He says... these things, things I do not want to hear."

"You'll be alright," Rain promised tasting the wind again. "He is far enough away that I can not scent him."

Bill watched th flames dance in the wind. Snow fell down around them coating the ground until it looked like a winter wonderland sparkling in the light of the moon. "Rain," Bill's voice was low. "How bad is it?"

"What?" Rain looked at the pale young man next to him. He wanted to brush him off and tell him it was none of his business. "Hopefully you'll never find out."

"That bad huh?"Bill mused amazed that Rain had not run away from him, or yelled as he had with Tom. "I won't let that demon touch you. It was bad enough when it was a human. I have seen a demon, an incubus, go after a conquest. It's not pretty. If that beast had actually taken George, I am sure he would not be the same now."

"How did he get away?" Bill asked intrigued at the strength that entered Rain's voice as he continued.

"I fought him," Rain admitted. "It was not enough. If not for Lord D, George would have died."

"But you tried," Bill nodded with a smile at Rain. "I am sure that if you had not fought, the demon would have killed him sooner. You may have lost the fight, but I am sure you did not go down easily."

"He broke a lot of my ribs when he threw me against the wall." Rain remembered with a shake of his head.

"And you were just a page then," Rain gasped to see Heaven. "You did well Wind Rider," She commended him. Rain saw the new flush to her cheeks and the crystal quality to her eyes. She glowed in the darkness almost brighter than the flames. That much color and vitality could only mean one thing. Rain tasted the wind around Heaven and could sense no human contact. Then who? He wondered as she scented her again. Who had she fed from, surely not! Oh Rain knew that scent. It had attached to him like a leech, powerful and deadly. Heaven would never win in a fight against Mihnea, so had he submitted to her request? No, Heaven would never ask. Mihnea must have offered.

Tom left his tent to use relieve himself and saw his brother sitting by the fire. Beside him stood Heaven resplendent in long white pants, under heavy white top and cloak, the hood drawn up with a halo of her crisp hair peeking out. Even this far away her eyes glowed like jewels in the firelight. Tom hurried over and clapped a hand on Bill's shoulder. "I thought you were going to bed.

"I was not sleeping," Bill pouted and reached for the tea that Rain offered him. "Heaven was just telling me about Rain's fight with an incubus. Not the rock band, but some kind of sex demon."

"Rain was valiant," Heaven warmed to the tale. She felt so much better not that she had had a more nutritious meal. "He was so small to go up against something so wild and evil and determined. One look at Pretty and he had to have him."

"Pretty?" Tom had heard her address someone like that before, but paid it no mind.

"She means Georgie," Rain pointed to the knights fire where George sat in Jhaymes arms. No commented, but the fire was much closer to their camp this night and they too had night watches.

"You call him Pretty," Tom shook his head laughing having to agree. "How did the demon get him?"

"By a possession," Heaven nodded forgetting that she had vowed to stay away from the human. "He had something that belonged to Pretty. When he bent to retrieve it, he was taken, luckily he had Rain's hand and Ponchi in his hair. Rain fought very well while Ponchi went for help. But the demon, he poked Pretty with a needle and the drugs nearly killed him. That is when Lord D saved him. He drew it all out. But he he burned his hands in the process. He is pregnant at the time."

"HE!" Bill shook his head still amazed at the concept of male pregnancy.

"There are a lot of really amazing people here," Tom sat down and pushed his brother off the felled log. He made room for Heaven. "It must have been nice growing up here."

"I am sure it is," Heaven spoke of her childhood for the first time to Tom. "But I grew up in New Orleans," She dragged the words out while mashing them together with a cute accent that was her natural cadence.

"Just a southern girl," Rain teased tugging her hair before bidding them good night. He had a smile on his face when he went back into his tent. Gustav was already asleep. Rain locked down the tent then lay in his sleeping bag. He had better get some rest now while he could. There was no telling when they would be attacked again. Just like with Ethio. In these woods, elves and fairies roamed. Would they be attacked? Rain was closing his eyes when the alarm bells rang out.

"Not human!" Talia yelled as she banged the gong. "KILL order! KILL!KILL!"

Kenneth rolled out of his tent hopping as he pulled his boots on. Once upright, Kenneth looked around. His large eyes went even larger as he saw the horde of class E demons running over the camp. Horns, scales, slime and noxious odors assailed his senses. Kenneth saw a demon sniffing the air, then head for a tent. "Guard them," Kenneth rushed forward. His sword severed the demons head just as it opened the tent where Bill sat up. As soon as the gong rang Tom had hurried to his brother's side. "They want the guys!" Kenneth hurried to the tent. "Get out here, stay with a squire." He pulled Bill and Tom out. Gustav bit back a scream as a horned beast grabbed his wrist. Bikky severed the creature's arm and shoved Gustav with Georg behind him. He saw the knights standing at the edge of camp, not lifting a finger to help. Count D looked disheveled as he waited to treat injuries. He must have been pulled from bed, just as they all were.

Bill's mouth fell open at his first look at an actual demon. He had seen vampires, dragons and evil smoke, but none of that compared to the slime covered beast that ogled him. This was more than like a meal, this was a desire to do heinous things to him. "Don't be afraid," Rain stood beside him with his large double sided staff. On each end of the weapon was a shiny blade that was large and wide. Surely that thing weighed as much as Rain did, yet he wielded it with ease. "Stay behind me," Rain ordered and Bill stood directly behind Rain who began to swing the weapon in a figure eight around his body, first up then down. Any demon that tried to get close lost a part. First a hand then a foot, then an arm, another demon tried and Rain switched the trajectory and Bill gagged as the head fell away. Bikky stood not too far behind Rain, with Tom at his side.

"Where are the guns we had earlier?"Bill asked afraid that something would come at him that Rain missed.

"Those won't hurt these things," Rain explained. "We would need actual Arcadian steel bullets to hurt them."

"Arcadian Steel," Bill thought hard and pulled the dagger that Serina had brought to him and Tom. Just as he had feared, a demon came up behind Rain. Wrapping a tentacle around Bill's waist, the monster cheered his victory. His cheers soon turned to a howl of pain as Bill sliced at the digit holding him. Seeing his brother in danger, Tom joined him in severing the tentacle. "Rain, I've got it."

"No," Rain said shoving the end of his blade into the steaming beast on the ground his blood oozing out turning the snow black. "You've pissed it off," Rain twisted the blade. "Now it's dead." Rain yanked the blade free. These things were tough to kill.

"They are stronger," Jhaymes said from his position at the fringe of the camp. "They must feel the presence of the higher order demon. It is giving them strength."

Scales! Corvin stood. He could feel his blood heat, then chill. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He could do this. He was a squire of Arcadia. Page training was nothing, he made it through, his elf mother and human father were proud of him. He could, he could. Corvin gripped his sword his palms wet with the moisture of his over heightened senses. He had to move. Corvin told himself as the nearest beast, at least twenty times his size, turned to him. A glimmering stream of spittle slid free of it's mouth and sizzled on the ground melting the snow. Corvin backed away he held his sword up in a defensive position hoping to keep the monster away from him. The beast moved and Corvin attacked.

"Should we help them?" Leon asked watching as Corvin began to scream, swinging his blade wildly, his fear palpable as he faced the monsters over running the camp.

Gustav, beside Corvin, saw the young squire and knew that the young man was beyond error. His eyes were fully dilated, sweat poured from his body in rivulets that turned his heavy winter covering dark with moisture. His hands trembled ever so slightly but grew increasingly as his pulse began to visibly race. Thump thump... went his jugular vain. Thump thump, thump thump, faster now... and even faster. The squire trembled violently. Corvin looked up into the beasts eyes and could smell his own death. As his blood raced though his core it drained slowly from extremities making his arms and legs go numb. The large demon growled and lunged. Corvin jumped in his skin, trembled, and backed away falling over an upturned root of a tree in the woods, his sword falling from numb fingers as Corvin cowered on the ground in a pool of his own bodily waste.

"No, they are fine," Mihnea watched Gustav take the blade that Corvin dropped to fight the demons felling two before he was joined by Georg and Orlan. Millian released his wings and ascended above the din. He began to shoot arrows just as Princess Tisiphone had taught him. He would serve her well as a squire. Talia went to lend aid to Rain and Bikky where they defended the twins.

Corvin watched his sword being wielded by Gustav but could not move out of shear fright. The other boy parried and tried again finding an opening in the beasts eyes. Angered, the beast charged past Gustav. He was supposed to take a hostage, but first, first he would eat that halfling. "No!" Corvin screamed in horror. "No! No! I want to go home! Take me home!" Corvin curled up on the ground shivering at the mass amount of monsters. "This is horrible, make it stop. Make them go away! Cease! Take me home!" Jhaymes nodded and hurried to pick the terrified squire up from the field. Corvin wept and trembled in Jhaymes arms while the other squires battled on until the last demon fell. Rain clapped his hands and the large weapon vanished on a puff of gray smoke.

"Injuries?" Millian asked as the assembled Squires checked themselves over. Milian's voice carried a bit of his disappointment at seeing his childhood friend carried from the field. Count D hurried to sooth the bruise growing on Bill's waist from where the demon had attacked him.

"They're doing the trials," Mihnea brought it up again with Jhaymes while George sighed glad that the horrible screams and clang of battle were now over. "And they are doing very well." Mihnea's eyes went to where Corvin was waiting for Nari to take him back to the Arcadian Palace. Without even a goodbye, he donned his fresh clothing and mounted the Pegasus. Weeping the entire way, Corvin said good bye to his squires' shield, and any hope he ever had of becoming a knight.

In the woods, Hamanosuke crouched with Madame Scorpion watching as the Squires routed the monstrous demons that had attacked their camp. He watched the pretty youth, Bill yawn as he walked back toward his tent. "So that is one of them," Madame Scorpion looked on at the young man. After all he had endured at the hands of Dae, could he really condemn a child to the same fate? But could he go back? Could he really give up this chance at freedom? There had to be another way. "If we work together," Madame Scorpion said still feeling the after shocks of distaste at the thought of Dae's brutal claiming. "If we work together, there is a way we can both get out of this." Hamanosuke watched the camp settle down as well hoping that it was true.

Honey Glayzed 13

Whoops, Talia is a Pegasus, not a Unicorn I think in chapter 10, or 11, I made a mistake.

Squires: 3

Ryan emerged from where he had hidden in the tent to see bandages being applied. He had been shoved in a tent by Millian just as the first demon had emerged. All he heard after that was screams and ringing metal. Where was Rain? His sister's squire, was he alright? Ryan saw Rain pacing while Bikky got what looked like metal shards removed from his foot. "Damn demon!" Bikky's foul mouth exploded. "If I could bring the bastard back and slice his head off again, I would." Count D dropped three pieces into a pan and began to repair the muscle and skin.

"Bikky, mouth," Count D fussed in a perfect imitation of Ryo. "It's alright, you did very well." Count D commended him. His impressed manner was indeed genuine. Even with his foot injured Bikky had fought on, keeping Tom at his back, Bikky defended the camp with the skill that D knew would make the ancient beast Laton smile.

"Thank you," Bill and Tom said together as it was Bill's arm that would have been punctured if Bikky had not leaped in front of him.

"My brother likes using his body as a shield," Rain kicked Bikky softly in the behind once he was assured that Count D was done.

"Sure as hell beats the alternative," Bikky muttered out of Count D's hearing. He mussed Rain's hair then headed off into his tent. He would sleep well tonight he was sure. The first night watch set up as the rest of the group went into the tents. Ryan crawled back into his tent previously shared with Corvin, now shared with Kenneth. Ryan was shaken, but full of admiration for his friends. Throughout the night, every four hours, the sound of the night watch changing would wake him, but when he slept, he slept very well knowing that he was well looked after.

Break

"So," Zarro sat upon his lounge with his head propped upon his hand. He leaned back eating several pieces of roasted meat on a bed of vegetables with a few flowers thrown in for extra fiber. Nari stood before the king his sides heaving as he had just delivered a traumatized Corvin to his parents. "Even after he was offered a second chance at his squire shield, Corvin refused to go back?"

"Yes, I explained that the demons were more powerful due to the presence of the higher order," Nari sighed. Being friends with Corvin's older brother, he felt horrible that the smaller young man had still been trembling as they headed back. Nari feared for his pelt if the boy lost his bladder again. "He is beyond..." Nari shook his head unsure how to describe the sheer terror that left the young man shaken and unable to even speak. The violent shake of his head had been an unequivocal 'no'.

"You should head back now," Zarro pushed his empty platter away for a servant to cart off to be cleaned. "Before it starts."

"Before what starts, your majesty?" Nari asked afraid the king was having another one of his 'moments'.

"It seems we have company," Zarro smiled. His body stretched and Nari stepped back as a full sized white lion got to his feet and flexed his wings.

"Company?" Nari asked assuming his true shape as well. Zarro smiled and patted Nari's rump sending him from the balcony. Nari did not look back as he decided that the high king's smile was actually quite scary. He could still feel raised flesh along his skin as he flew back to his knight and their shared duty.

Break

Sunrise, Jhaymes stomped out of his tent to see Leon standing guard a large smile on his face. "What are you grinning about?" Leon raised a brow at the surly greeting. "I'll bet you had a good night before your shift."

"Awe, is Dumpling still mad at you?" Leon cooed until Jhaymes' glower made him feel extra warm.

"It's warmer out here," Jhaymes kicked a small pile of snow. "Than it is in there," Jhaymes pointed at his tent. "I just tried to kiss him and nearly got my lip bitten. He can be so...stubborn. How do you get D to lay off when he is in a snit?"

Leon stood for a moment thinking. "Sometimes, I just let him have it out," Leon laughed a bit. "He throws things at me, usually a shoe, or a lamp,sometimes, plates and cups, once I thought he would throw T-Chan, but he was heavily pregnant and couldn't lift him." Leon seemed to shuddered at the remembrance of pure rage Count D had treated him too. "Pregnant and moody, now that's a combination. Just be glad your dumpling is human and can't do that." Jhaymes thought of George. Such would be deadly combination. "He has thrown things at me before, but this is different, he just refuses to speak to me, or he makes these comments... I want to make love to him, but his eyes turn me away before I can even approach him."

"What did you do?" Leon asked looking into the tent that seemed to have a haze of ice around it coming from the inside even though he knew that Jhaymes had heated it.

"After Zarro told me I was coming on this mission, Sweetheart did not understand, so he confronted the king and got sent along with us," Jhaymes recapped what had happened. Leon nodded as he had been aware of that from the start. "Well," Jhaymes felt his heart tremble at the argument they had the first night out here. No matter how he catered to George, the man would not see reason. "I told him that I was a knight and that it was my duty to answer to my king, even to the cost of my life. What we were dealing with was beyond the scope of human reasoning and that he should not try to interfere." Leon cringed a bit knowing George's temperament. "He said that I promised him forever. I had no right to throw my life away. I simply said that I was a fool in love and did not have my priorities straight in my head."

"You didn't..? Leon gasped his eyes had gone rounder and rounder as Jhaymes had continued to explain.

"That's when the ice started," Jhaymes dropped down to sit right in the snow his head hung low. "I miss him so much, we sleep beside each other, but not with each other." Jhaymes blinked a few times but tears still escaped. "Even if we did not make love, he would let me hold him. At the moment I would be satisfied if he would just look at me. My world is ending and I don't know what to do," Leon placed a hand on Jhaymes shoulder as the phoenix knight wept. He thought of the fights he had with Count D. "You think if I told Zarro that I refused to do a mission, got sentenced with insubordination and treason, the penalty of which is death, he would be happy. But the fight started because I risked my life. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him." Jhaymes continued to weep. "I would gladly die for him if that's what he wanted..."

"Insubordination... treason," Jhaymes and Leon turned around to see George wrapped in his heavy cloak his mouth hanging open. "Death sentence?" Jhaymes hung his head unable to meet George's beautiful eyes.

"When a knight is sent into battle," Leon explained it as he had understood it when he was knighted. He recalled the heady sensation he had felt kneeling in front of Zarro pledging to serve and protect his world and this one. "It is more than our lives at stake, but the souls of millions. Of Dae had succeeded in obtaining Soofu Z or her child, imagine the power he would gain. The havoc he could wreak upon the earth. Think of the lives that would have been lost if he had gotten his hands on Aoi, the Kami sovereign." George thought back to all the missions that he knew of that Jhaymes had gone on. "Retrieving Feng from China, so that he could wed Huang, there were demons from the onset out to capture or kill the birds. The symbols of life and rebirth, the meaning of which is..."

"Stop!" George placed his hands over his ears, his eyes overflowing. His cheeks were chilled with the aftermath of wetness turning them bright red as he stood before Jhaymes and Leon shaken. How often had Jhaymes saved him? The world? He was married to a knight, not just any knight, but an Arcadian knight. The meaning of which was just now starting sink in to him.

"You are my treasure," Jhaymes got to his feet he reached out to George, but feared to be rejected. George sobbed aloud his heart tearing at the hesitation in his husband. He loved him! He loved Jhaymes with all that was within him. George stumbled forward falling into Jhaymes' arms their lips met with unbound passion.

Leon smiled turning to walk away. "My work here is done," He said with a smile when he saw Count D waiting for him.

Break

"He does not know you are home, does he?" Daphnus sat leaned back in his chair after his original surprise at the king's announcement. Zarro grinned as his high prince chuckled. "He's also betting that I am not here. My son is, after all, out on the trial as well. Certainly we would coddle them more and protect them more. They would do the trials for show only."

"Of course," Zarro agreed his large body shaking with laughter. "Now, the question of the hour is," Zarro licked his lips then placed a small kitten on the pillow next to him. "Should I actually be here when he arrives?"

"That depends,"Daphnus appeared to be thinking long and hard. Nestoir rolled his eyes afraid that Daphnus would go off on a tangent. "How bored are you?"

"Not that bored," Zarro licked a paw. "Oh princes and princesses of Arcadia will you protect me and helpless family?" The assembled royale broke into laughter.

Break

Gustav folded his arms while the squires before he and his band mates all discussing their travel plans. Talia leaned next to Bill over the uncurled map with a sigh. She did not know how he did it. They had been out here with little opportunity to bathe and he looked so good. His eyes were such a delicate shade of brown with soft porcelain skin. High cheekbones, almost like an elf, but with a human flush that begged to be kissed. Sometimes Talia found herself staring at his ears just to make certain they were not pointed. Humans had no right to be so fine. At first she thought the same of Georgie, but knowing his druid and elvish ancestry made it a little better. Perhaps there was something in his family, but no one could smell anything in him."So, how far apart are his eyebrows from the Aurean River?" Bikky whispered.

"What?" Talia turned bright red and looked at the map. She had been caught staring again. Bill was engrossed with the map spread out and hovering in mid air before them. He had not noticed... Again. Talia sighed her eyes going back to Bill. The way the hood of his cloak framed his face made him more angel than human. Bill moved his hand to point as hr asked a question. His precarious hold on his tea cup slipped. Talia caught it and did not lose a drop. "Let me see your hand," Talia fliped the long, pale hand over. "Such delicate fingers." Gasping, Talia realized that she had spoken aloud. She released his hand. With a display of a fierce blush, she paid close attention to the map. For all of five seconds. Bill flipped his hood back and adjusted his hair. Talia forgot all about the map.

Tom choked to hide his laughter wishing a certain white clad figure would pay as much attention to him. Tom sighed going back to the meeting they were now being included in as they had proven to be remarkably helpful during the battles. Heaven stood next to Bikky, uninvolved with the planning and execution of the trials, but no longer hiding from view. "Normally," Kenneth said gaining Tom's attention. "It could take two days to make it through these woods, but we have to double time it. We have to be where East Olympia meets the Aurean River by tonight. We'll camp there."

"So," Tom leaned in. "How do we get from here..." Tom pointed where the village sank off into the water and the river flowed down into the Aurous sea. "To here?" Tom dragged his finger along until it reached the Tralor Forest outside of E'Ha-o'ena.

"We'll figure something out," Bikky shook his head. "Cover those skinny little fingers," Bikky tapped Bill's hand. Bill frowned but pulled the mitten's over his fingerless gloves. That Pegasus Squire, Talia continued to stare at him. It was unnerving. The last time someone had stared at him in that way, he had wanted to eat him. Bill shuddered wondering if every creature ate humans. How could Bikky, Rain, Ryan and Kenneth sleep near these guys? He was having nightmares about waking up. He was either naked, or being eaten, sometimes both. Talia saw Bill avoiding her gaze and her shoulders dropped.

"Talia,"Shayia placed a slender hand on her shoulder when she seemed on the verge of tears. "What troubles you?"

"Do you think..." Talia looked again to see that Bill was walking beside his brother with Bikky and Rain between them. "Do you think he does not like me because I am not human?"

"He has seen you at your most beautiful," Shayia declared her slanted eyes going over the human shape that Talia assumed. "And he has seen you as a human. If he does not accept you for who you are, then he does not deserve you. I do not think he avoids you because of your form. I have watched him as well. He does not know what you want."

"What I want..." Talia hefted hr pack walking over the area that was too narrow for her or the other equines to pass through in their natural shape.

"Yes, think about it," Shayia had been glad that another female was taking this trek with her group. When her best friend Shawna had gone, she had been the only female. "Every other person that has given him this much attention has stolen from him, licked him, wants to eat him, or sexually violate him."

"I am not sure that I do not qualify for the last group," Talia turned red stealing another glance at Bill.

"Talia," Shayia laughed blushing as well. "Humans are remarkable in their ability to be physical in that way. Not for mating purposes, but fun. He may like it."

"Even if I am not human?" Talia felt a modicum of hope build in her young heart.

"Well Heaven is not human," Shayia said unaware that the creature now being spoken about was hovering as mist above them. "And Tom likes her."

"But he does not know she is not human," Talia joined the group with a shiver at the sigh that Heaven emitted. "I wonder if he would avoid her like Bill avoids me if he did know what she truly was."

"I wonder," Heaven said aloud Talia and Shayia both stood stunned to see a drop of crimson travel over Heaven's cheek. "You girls had better hurry. They are ready." Tom looked over to smile at Heaven only to find the snow white beauty gone.

"You guys tired yet?" Ryan nodded when Orlan asked the question. "A few more leagues and we can shift so you guys can mount up. We can carry you to our camp site." Ran hoped that his sister was not being put to such hard labor. He was so tired of shivering he would sit on top of a fire if he thought it would help. His stomach had been grumbling for the last hour and sleeping while walking was a talent he feared he would soon develop. Ryan gasped when he thought that he could not go on. Just as he was about to fall, Bikky placed a hand on his arm.

"There should be enough room for one to shift, if you can control it." Bikky looked to Orlan. "Can you make yourself the size of a regular horse?"

"I can try," Orlan hedged looking at Ryan. "But I don't know how long I can maintain it. Keeping to my human form took me at least two months. Keeping a smaller size would be nearly impossible. But I will try." Orlan closed his eyes and inhaled. At first his form wedged him in between two trees. Inhaling was impossible and he tried to shift down to a smaller size. He succeeded with his second attempt.

"But who gets to ride?" Talia looked to Bill hoping the mount was for him.

"Well, Ryan is turning a severe shade of blue," Rain said looking at their friend. He had grown up his entire life is LA, so he was not used to cold temperatures. Being out in it for over twelve hours every day was taking it's toll on him. They were supposed to see the group safely from one palace to another.

"I guess we should nominate and vote," Shayia said while Orlan went down to a more horse-like stature.

"I will suggest Bill," Talia was quick to say.

"Nein, I decline," Bill shook his head. "I am fine, but Bikky is right. Ryan..."

"Yes," Ryan nodded letting Bill know that he had the right name. He was that the fluffy rock stars was indeed doing well. Surely he had to be ready to drop. "I am from LA, I go to school with Bikky and Rain."

"You look exhausted, please," Georg patted Orlan's back for the large creature had often carried him. "We are fine." Ryan nodded thinking again of his sister. Hoping, as they headed out again on their journey, that she was not being put through such difficult trials as he was.

Break

Julie sighed sinking up to her chin in silken, fragrant bubbles. Reaching out a hand she picked up a small berry. After allowing it's cold, juicy sweetness to slide around her mouth, Julie leaned forward to allow for the page to wash her back and her hair. She could definitely get used to the life of a princess. Sure Andy was a bit hurried in her attempts to get the group to perform the dance steps correctly, but it would all be worth it. She was working very hard to please her squire. Oh Rain, Julie thought with a small smile while a sigh left her to shift the bubbles in front of her.

Julie was just wrapping in a fluffy robe when a knock sounded at her door. "My lady," Niri hurried inside with a long dress. "You must be ready, all the ladies are being taken to the war tower behind the throne."

"War tower?" Julie's heart began to pound in her chest at the panic she could sense in the young page. "Why are we going to a war tower?"

"The palace," Niri blinked back tears thinking of her older brother and sister out old enough to join their knights in battle while she hid with the women and children. "It is under siege." Niri pulled her away from the balcony in her room, but not before Julie got a glimpse of the swarm of darkness encroaching across the once pristine land of Arcadia.

"What are those?" Julie fought bile not fighting as her robe was removed and replaced with the dress. Rain, Rain was out there!

"Demons, My lady," Niri fought back a scream.

"But Rain," Julie grabbed his shield as she was dragged from the room. "Rain is supposed to be on his way here."

"Well," Niri ran down the hall holding tight to Julie's hand. "We better get going so the knights can lock this place down. The sooner they go to work the sooner they can clear this up. As of right now, over ten thousand demons stand in the way of our newest squires and safety." Julie began to weep as Niri made the sign of blessing that opened the door to the grand throne room. "May they be safe," She shoved Julie inside and stepped through into darkness. Closing the door, she saw that the children and Carol were already inside with Lord D. As their guards were Lady Aurora and Soofu D.

Soofu W was there clinging tight to lady Alera. "Little one please," Alera peeled his fingers from her shirt. "I must go." Soofu W whimpered. "I will defeat them, you will see." Soofu W collapsed in tears as she left the safety of th war tower to battle the monster he had watched defeat his father.

Break

Kenneth paused, was it him? No, he looked around to see the other squires all stop. The ground was shaking. "Attack?" Tom asked holding Bill's arm. Rain closed his eyes inhaling deeply. "Demons are here," He said after a moment. "Not the ones we killed, but further ahead, towards the Arcadian Palace." Rain stopped talking and looked up. His eyes glazed at the magnificent sight that greeted him. Glimmering through the sunlight, barely visible through the leaves of the heavy, snow-capped canopy of the Ilum woods, were shining crimson scales with a tinting of gold. Rain dashed to a tree and scurried up. He unwound his belt shining the mirrored side up then down relaying the image to the Talia on the branch below him. She twisted her mirror down showing the rest of the group on the ground. Rain peered up at the large beast.

"One dragon, huge as he is," Bikky said looking at Laton as he coasted overhead. "Is not enough to make the entire woods shake."

"You're right," Jhaymes said coming beside him. He too watched in awe as a green wing crested next to him.

In flight formation behind the king was a white dragon, gold, torquoise, then so many variations and colors. Too many to see and all heading towards the large palace, the jewel of Arcadia. Talia and Rain continued to gaze up through the trees. No words known to Rain could describe the shaking of his entire being at the mass of scales and claws that soared overhead. Even through the mirror, his eyes were blinded by the sight of the flashing metallic scales glinting in the sun. The tree shook and Rain gripped it. He looked down to Talia where she clung as well. Jumping down to the ground Rain shook his head."Its a whole fleet," Rain breathed the words out shoving his pack on his back. "We have to move."

"Right," Bikky jogged to keep up with the rest of the group. "A few more leagues aught to give us enough room to really get moving."

"Aught," Ryan laughed from his perch atop a much smaller Orlan. "You sound just like Ryo."

"Right about now," Bikky laughed as he ran. "This sounds like Ryo." Bikky began a series of high pitched moans.

"Eew, Bikky," Rain threw a wadded up ball of snow at his brother. "The last thing I need to think about right now is what our parents are doing on their vacation." Bikky was still chuckling as they made it through to clearer ground. Though he was smiling, he was glad that his parents were not at the palace right now. Whatever they were doing, he did not want them harmed. Dee would die protecting Ryo and Ryo would die protecting Dee. The two were bound to each other. Bill eyed Tom then stood back as the Equines assumed their true shape. "Talia is the smallest," Rain whispered to Bill as she stood next to Shayia, the unicorn was indeed taller and broader than Talia.

"Then, as she has been," Kenneth lifted Bill and sat him on her back. "She should carry the lightest." Bill gasped to be so briskly handled. Tom, next in the weight was placed on Shayia while Orlan and Milian took Georg and Gustav. Bill wished they would warn him before just picking him up. True there was a crunch on time, but seriously, he was not a doll.

"But you are as pretty as one," Bill slapped out at Mihnea catching him across the cheek.

"Away from me," Bill frowned at the vampire. Talia stepped back. Bill had to hold on as the great white beast reared up on her hind legs kicking out at Mihnea.

"Umm," Mihnea licked his lip, his cheek barely felt the sting of the strike from the slender human. "Your blood smells even better when it heats. Careful young one, you have been marked. But I will carry out my fathers wishes, and he shall not have you."

"He?"Bill asked when Talia regained her footing.

"That demon full of evil intent and vile lust," Mihnea frowned and for a moment Bill forgot to wonder how the creature was out in broad daylight. "It comes with age," Again Mihnea made no secret of reading Bill's mind.

"So," Talia's voice carried on the wind as the group set out and they ran the woods. She raised her wings high keeping Bill secure from the rushing of the wind. They pressed into his back. "Your father's wishes are that Bill remain safe?"

"Why do you doubt? He gave his word to the Wind Rider."Mihnea laughed as he floated beside them. "As long as the song bird sings," Mihnea looked to where Rain soared on his wind currents dodging the trees and large boulders. "And you?" Mihnea coasted still beside them. "Will you grace me with your voice? I have never heard it fresh, only from mechanical devices."

"You like my singing?" Bill gasped, amazed that such a person would even listen to him. Mihnea said nothing more, but vanished into the canopy overhead.

Break

The counsel grew quiet at the approach of the king. The gait was deliberate. Each step measured, the sound of his small human feet jangling with the clank of jewels against the shining silver armor. He carried in his hand the gleaming steel of an Arcadian blade the hilt the carved pewter head of a snarling lion with bright cerulean jewels for eyes and carved ivory for teeth. The sword was old, but shone as if minted just this very day. Zarro's coal black hair was pulled back with a jeweled clasp. "Your majesty," Daphnus bowed low. "You are well to come to this counsel of impending war. But dare I question the manner of your arrival?"

"As high prince it is your right," Zarro spoke soft to the awe of the gathered crowd so used to the king's boisterous manner and cheerful air.

"We are able to handle this skirmish," Andy curtsied with great respect to the high King, her abundant curls tamed with the stiletto that symbolized her readiness to battle. "There is no need for you to dirty your hands with demon blood. The palace is secure."

"And I will trust you to see to it," Zarro stood still for a moment and he looked over head when the fleet of dragons shook his home as they landed in the courtyard. All but two, Laton and Torcha flew a direct path to the balcony of the war tower. Safe in the hidden room behind the throne, the children and Kami's were kept with their guards. "Laton and I have other matters at hand."

"Other matters?" Nestoir asked before Daphnus could open his mouth. "Yes, I am sure you do. Dressed as you are."

"Make safe the Lion throne," Zarro commanded stepping back to the balcony with Laton. The dragon assumed his true shape and Torcha stood back watching her husband. Victoria at her side watched in silence, her gown brushing the floor as she placed a kiss upon her husband's cheek.

"Where do you go your majesty?" Nestoir asked when the king mounted Laton's back.

"Surely if the one will attack here, the other will go for the jewel," Zarro said a hint of his old indecipherable parables in his tone. "Let one have the chair, he will take the crown."

"Then where do you go?" Nestoir repeated fearing the king would risk his life. "No where, as high prince I will go for you!"

"You will defend this palace as you are bid," Zarro slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "This is my enemy and not yours."

"Where do you go majesty?" Andy asked tears falling from her eyes as she separated her husband from the ruler of these lands. Daphnus looked between them all his mind active. As they stood, a mass amount of demons approached the very gates of the palace by way of East Olympia.

"My lady Andromache," Zarro called down to her. She stood in her armor her sword at the ready. It shone silver in the light her bright purple jewels highlighted against her dark skin. "I trust you will heed my orders and allow none to touch the Lion throne.

"Of course," Andy stood upon Laton's claw when the dragon would have lifted off into the sky. "But please, just tell us where you are going."

Zarro smiled down at his high princess. "You, child, are surely my joy," He told her after a moment of silent contemplation. "But I must leave you to your duty to this kingdom and know that you will not fail. For as this fiend seeks to satisfy his lust for power and pleasure another seeks a different coup. And if that chosen hill should be overrun it spells the end for us all. I go where I am needed child." Zarro declared when Victoria and Torcha pulled her from the dragon's mighty claw. With a flex of his wings he ascended from the balcony. "I go to Jerusalem." Laton turned and flew off bearing the high king of Arcadia.

Break

Tired young squires and their cargo of precious youths fell to the banks of the Auréan river. The sun hung low on the horizon soon to set for the day. "You are not quite done yet," Jhaymes said his compassion evident in his voice. "Set up a few tents, sleep as many as four to save time if you must, but once the sun leaves, the temperature will drop, you must have a fire going."

"Fire," Bill nodded his entire body trembling with cold and exhaustion. "Yes, a fire would be good."

"A tent," Tom ripped his cloak off and tossed it over his brother. "A tent where he can be warmed."

"We'll see to it," Talia leaped to her feet. She ignored the pains of her own body as she worked to free the knots in the hastily tied packs. "Get the snow cleared, pile wood, make a fire."

"Talia," Shayia said with a calm voice. "We will see to it." Shayia smiled then handed her cloak to Tom. "I will make some tea for you while you wait."

"We'll help," Bill got to his feet reluctant to take off the extra covering. "The sooner we are done, the sooner we can all rest." Tom looked at his baby brother and nodded his head. Georg was a little surprised to see the one om often called cuddles showing such strength of will. The camp began to bustle. As the sun sank away bringing with it a dark, damp night, a roaring fire flared to life while several large tents, pieced together by the many smaller ones took shape. They all gathered around a pot of hearty vegetable stew with plenty of beans and rice.

"Are you alright?" Rain asked Bill as he cupped his hot bowl of stew and toasted bread. Bill nodded his body no longer wracked with tremors. "You're pale."

"I'm always pale," Bill chuckled then yawned.

"You have not been sleeping?" Rain observed. For the night the four of them, Bill, Tom, Bikky and Rain would be in one tent. Orlan, Ryan and Milian would be another while Georg, Gustav and Kenneth were in another. Heaven had agreed to stay in with Shayia and Talia for the night.

"I think I will tonight," Bill stood and handed his hardly touched food off to Tom.

"Eat!" Tom forced the bowl back into your hand. "You'll freeze if you do not have enough energy and if you lose weight."

"I'm not hungry," Bill shook his head reluctant to admit that he feared sleeping for the voice was constant now. Even when he was awake. It was to the point of begging him to submit. To allow him to experience the touch of the darkness. When he closed his eyes for more than a few moments it to see himself bent over with a man over him, or on his back or... "I just want to lie down."

"A few more bites then," Rain urged his eyes shrewd as he looked at the wan rocker. It was a look he well recognized for at one time he too was terrorized by his own dreams.

Bill nodded accepting the bowl. Talia was at his side watching the spoon as it was brought to his mouth a few more times. When half the bowl was gone Bill dropped it. "Why must you stare so?" He said to her and went into the tent. Talia choked holding in a sob at his words.

"It's just stress," Rain assured her. "He is tired, things will seem alright in the morning, I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Tom asked holding on to Rain's arm as he made his way into the tent.

"He dreams of it," Rain said. "If I can cover him with me, my will can join with his. Together we can force Florian away...I hope."

"What do you mean cover him with you?" Bikky asked not sure if his brother could handle such a task. Count D had told them about the manifestation of Chi. He used it as he healed. It could also be used as a weapon and as protection. It was similar to what Vlad had done, only his protection was physical. Did Rain have enough peace of mind to offer mental guarding? Especially if it meant getting close to another male.

"I will sleep beside your brother tonight," Rain took a deep breath. "It will be my will that he not be bothered, that he sleep. My will is strong, Florian can not overcome me."

"Can you abide to stay near him?" Tom feared for his brother being harmed if Rain should have nightmares.

"He is no threat to me," Rain spoke the truth. Bill began to scream inside the tent. The three of them rushed inside to see him holding his head and weeping.

"Leave me alone!" Bill screamed. "I don't want it. I don't want to see it! I don't want any of it!"

"And you don't have to," Rain pulled Bill into his arms. "It's alright." Rain soothed patting Bill's back with a strength that he had gained from Bikky, from Ryo, from Dee. All of training had come down to this moment. He could not allow Florian to torture his friend and he would not allow Dae to lay one filthy finger upon him. "You're alright, I've got you."

"Tomi," Bill whimpered reaching round Rain for his brother. Tom was there in an instant.

"I'm here cuddles," Tom patted Bill's head. "It will be alright, you have a strong will, stubborn to a fault. As long as you have that he can't touch you. I'll help them. We'll all fight."

"I will too," Bill nodded wiping his cheeks.

"You're exhausted," Rain pushed Bill back into a sleeping then crawled into one next to his. So close their sides were touching Rain looked over. "Now go to sleep. If he wants you, he'll go through me."

"And me," Tom lay on his brother's other side.

"And me," Bikky lay beside Rain. Close throughout the night the four boys slept. Bill without nightmares.

Honey Glayzed 14

Squires : Conclusion( it was supposed to be)

Florian tore through the woods wild as he raged. Kicking a boulder he watched it splinter to his fruitless revenge against this land. He did not know how they were doing it, but those boys, those damnable Arcadian squires were blocking him. Every time he reached out to the boy he was shoved back. Tonight, rather than showing the boy how wonderful it would be with Dae, he was forced to stand in the shadows and watch the camp. What they were doing he could not tell. But if he knew... Florian crept closer to the camp. How were they doing it? How were they pushing him away? They were just kids, useless human teenagers. Florian stepped in closer. Then he saw her. A vision in white cloth walking around the tent. But is wasn't her. He would be able to tell if it were her.

"You are not welcome here," Florian felt the sharp tip of a blade press in to the jugular vein of his human shell. It would be swift, he knew, his death. There was no human around willing to allow him to slide inside. For sure the one who killed him would not offer body. He knew it was female, even as all he saw was a slender hand encased in black leather. "You abide the shadows and make them foul."

"I make them what shadows should be," Florian lowered his voice to a seductive timbre. "You, lady, are lovely."

"Careful to only look," Serina laughed stepping fully into the light of the moon washing over the edge of the woods near the river where the boys were camped. Their sentries passed by in shifts, counter to the shifts of the knights. Heaven marked no trail but her own. Serina sighed, sending a message to the beautiful hybrid through her shadow. Heaven looked down, then vanished into mist in the moonlight. Serina stepped aside when Heaven appeared next to her. "Looks like we have and intruder. Watch him please, I will summon Mihnea. He is on watch tonight."

"Should the squires not deal with him?" Heaven chewed her lip worried that they would not be able to pass a test if the knights took care of the creature wearing a human skin.

"He never actually made it to their camp," Serina sliced Florian's arm with her blade. "And he is not the level E's the children are supposed to be dealing with. This is..."

"You are the minion of that imbecile trying to gain access to the Arcadian Palace," Mihnea's voice reached them long before his form came down as deep red smoke from the trees. "Why are not at his side?"

"I am here of my own will," Florian tried to shake loose of Heaven's hold. The sound of his arm breaking was loud in the deepness of the woods.

"That's not what I asked you," Mihnea said. His smile was chilling in that it bared his fangs gleaming across at Florian. Despite his resolve to obtain the rocker for his master, Florian felt a shiver travel down his spine. "Now let's try again." Mihnea said with the air of the severely aggravated. "Heaven, break the fingers on that hand should he fail to please me with his words." Mihnea indicated the hand attached to the arm she had already injured. Florian looked down in anguish, this human contraption he wore felt pain as keenly as it's natural occupant. "Why are you not at your master's side."

"He did not send me," Florian shook his head. He would not give away his objective, not when he yet had a chance. Florian screamed at the crunch of his fingers. Heaven smiled heeding the nod from Mihnea.

"Other arm, this time make it slow, just break the wrist," Mihnea instructed Heaven as she shifted her hold Florian tried to break free. His wrist snapped. "Well, aim a little higher this time."

Inside the tents Tom sat up when he heard the scream. Bikky sat up as well. "Stay here with them," Bikky got up and shoved into his boots and cloak. "I'll go see." Bikky tumbled out of the tent to see Millian and Orlan headed off into the trees. Inside the tent, Tom ran his hand over Bill's hair seeing his brother so peaceful Tom smiled then lay down beside him. Whatever it was, if they were needed, he was sure they would know about it before too long.

"My patience wears thin," Mihnea paced in front of Florian. The demon gasped in Heaven's hold, his pain contorting his face to his more natural countenance. "Why are you here?"

"Hey," Bikky said stepping into view he looked from Heaven and her captive to Serina to Mihnea. "Walking here I passed Jhaymes and George's tent." Bikky shuddered. "From the sound of things in there, we are not in danger, or he would be out here with you." Bikky's eyes narrowed as he looked at the bloody and broken creature at Heaven's feet where she still restrained him. "Is that... Is that... a demon?"

"What gave it away kit?" Mihnea asked. He had folded his arms and placed a long, pale finger under his chin as he watched the small dragon in human skin. Laton was correct about the heart strength of this boy. "He wears human skin quite well."

"He smells," Bikky wrinkled his nose. "Familiar, but I have never seen him before." Bikky looked closer at the long dark hair and smooth pale skin. Florian had chosen this body with care. Dae's taste were running to exotic younger men. His eyes were a bit slanted and Florian had taken to wearing dark eye make-up and shiny lip gloss.

"Oh yes you have," Heaven stepped down on him when Florian tried to sneak away from the 'baby' dragon glaring at him with arms folded. "He is the one that was with Dae when he took you all to Greece. He is the right hand of the demon who is now attacking the Arcadian Palace."

"Dae..." Bikky's eyes widened and he looked to the direction of the Arcadian Palace. "We should be moving now..." Bikky prepared to wake the rest of the slumbering camp.

"You should be resting," Mihnea pushed Bikky, Milian, and Orlan back towards their camp surprising them all with his ability to move them without strain. How powerful was this creature? "They have most assuredly begun to enjoy themselves by now. I can just see the grin on my father's face." Florian growled at the mention of his master being mocked by the royale and associates. "This terrain is too dangerous for you all to try to navigate at night. We'll get what we want from..." Mihnea paused to see an empty husk where Florian used to be. The human stared ahead with vacant eyes. Looking behind him, the brush shook with the retreat of a lower level demon attempting to steal a captive to take to the palace. "Damn," Mihnea ground out preparing to go after him. "He never told us what he was doing here..." Mihnea began to go after him but paused when Bikky stepped in front of him.

"If that's Florian, the second man to Dae," Bikky mused thoughtful. "I know what he was doing here." Mihnea looked doubtful at Bikky. "He has been trying to get inside Bill's body. He is the one that wants to have sex with Dae, but Dae won't touch him. He knows Dae wants Bill."

"So he'll take the boy to the master and get to have his dream come true," Orlan gagged after speaking the words. "That is sick..."

"He could not get through tonight," Milian looked at where Heaven had gone back to the tent keeping a watchful eye on it. "So he came closer to see why."

"Yes," Serina nodded looking off into the woods. She sensed the shadows, but could not feel the presence of the demon. He had well and truly fled. "I am sorry I did not feel the other near here. He must have come alone, hoping to sneak in to take a captive."

"Yes, and he took the opportunity to jump." Mihnea headed back to the camp. He paused near the husk laying on the ground. "Kill that." Serina jabbed her blade into the man's heart. He crumbled to dust blowing away into the night. With a dusting off of her hands, Serina followed her lover back to camp. Bikky, Milian and Orlan nodded to each other. Milian and Orlan finished their night patrol while Bikky went back into the tent. What greeted him. Calmed his heart. His baby brother had come a long way. From the point of avoiding the touch of any men, to sleeping so peaceful with Bill in his arms.

Tom sat up on the sleeping bag. When Bikky entered the tent Tom pushed the heavy mass of his long blond dreadlocks. "Problem?"

"Not anymore," Bikky smiled then stripped from his cloak and boots. He exhaled warming the tent a bit more before he crawled into his sleeping bag next to Rain. "For the next few days at least, I am sure that our babies, will sleep sound."

"Oh." Tom yawned wide. "Good."

Break

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb," Lyo sang to his baby sister while their mother paced with the Honlon in the extended garden that Soofu D had made in the Obsidian Palace. "Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece was white as snow..."

Alicia sighed looking off into the mountain where the fleet of dragons had left to go defend the Arcadian palace. "Now I'm hungry." The Honlon laughed shaking her head. She would not admit that the cute children's song, while having great significance that humans missed every time they sang it, had the same effect on her.

Break

Rain's eyes took their time opening. He could feel a heavy warmth across his middle and pressed a hand on the head there. "Slyphie, girl, a little to the right," He yawned. "I can't breathe."

"Not a cat," Bill complained but moved over. He turned and cuddled up to Tom. "But slept well, thank you." Bill was asleep again as Rain froze. Bikky dashed to his side having watched the interchange. He pulled Rain from the sleeping boys' side noting that his brother's entire body was shaking. Bikky wrapped Rain in a cloak grabbing his boots, he surrounded them both with heat and pulled Rain from the tent.

Behind the tent Rain dropped his knees in the snow. Flashes of lost memories and attempted coercion flooded his mind. Rain pounded his hands to the side of his head. "Bikky... I want Ryo..."Rain hugged himself hoping to still the tremors that shook him. Bikky's eyes widened. He looked up at the sky afraid he would see a knight coming to cancel his brother's squire trial. "That demon was relentless." Rain leaned over and Bikky was there to hold his hair from falling forward into the excess of his stomach. Rain fell back leaning into Bikky tears falling down his face. "I won't let him." Rain shook his head his resolve firm. "He can't do this to people. No one should have to go through it. It's horrible."'

"Rain," Bikky felt compelled to ask as the sun reached above the horizon. He knew that the knights would be out and about soon. "You don't want to cease the trial's do you?"

Bikky grew fearful to the long silence that Rain treated him too. Rain sat for a moment his arms still around Bikky. He sniffled and Bikky felt a heavy weight drag on his heart. Rain closed his eyes burying his face in Bikky's chest. This was not his world, not really. He did not have to do this. He was stronger now, he could just accept the training and... Demons would still attempt to take the world. He would be one less defense against them. What about little Aoi? Would he leave her to the care of the others when he could defend as well, and Angie, his own baby sister. Ryo, Dee and Alicia had made such a beautiful little girl. Landy looked up to him. He and Bikky were his role models aside from Ryo, Dee, Laton and Torcha. "I can't give up." Rain picked up a hand full of snow. He placed the pristine coldness into his mouth then spit it out. He repeated the gesture then rubbed his cold hands over his cheeks. "I'm alright. I can do this." Rain got to his feet and hopped on one foot until he got his boots on. "I'm alright."

"Every thing alright?" Tom asked peering around to the back of the tent where Bikky was burying the mess of his brother's upset.

"Um, yeah," Rain wiped his face with the edge of his cloak. For all it's wobbling, his smile was enchanting in the dawn of this bright new day. "We're all good here."

"Thank you," Tom said with a smile looking into the tent where Bill was washing and dressing for the day.

"Whatever," Rain waved the words away. "Your brother's elbows are nightmare inducing. Seriously," Rain walked away. "Don't you feed him?"

"Look who's talking?" Rain frowned a last shiver leaving his body. That last memory, he would not dwell on. There was something more important that he had to do. Rain walked further into camp. He saw the tents being dismantled and breakfast being made. He moved his hair back then looked out across the raging waters of the Aurean river. How would they get themselves and their guests to the stopping point?

"That sign post," Georg said coming around beside him to point to a sign that stood at the edge of the water. "What does it say?"

Rain walked over to the sign scrawled neatly in Arcadian Script. The ancient language looked like artwork upon the beaten wood. Rain took a moment to be glad that Nestoir had begun to teach him the language and could make out some words but the complete sentences were lost to him. "I can make out..." Rain stared for a moment wishing Bikky were done with their tent for he had been studying the language longer than he had. "No...Carrying...I don't know this word. Fly oneself. Must live at... I think this one means end."

"No carrying passengers, if you must fly, you can only transport yourself. All guest must be alive at the end of the challenge." Talia read her eyes heavy with red as she had spent the night weeping. She saw Bill emerge from the privy tent and was hasty in her attempt to look away. Bill sighed then made his way to her side. "I am sorry to have stared at you so." Talia spoke the words her eyes traveling no higher than his chest. She knew that if she looked into his eyes, she would offend him all over again for she could not control her desire for the slender human.

"No," Bill placed a hand under her chin to raise her face. He had felt awful this morning to see her avoiding his gaze. "I apologize for yelling so. I know you meant no harm. I must seem so foreign to you. I was out of line last night."

"No," Talia shook her head her heart tripling in beat at his touch and words. "You were under stress, anyone could see that."

"Oh here it starts," Shayia laughed. "Here, eat some breakfast, we have to leave soon."

"But how?" Tom said holding his bowl of morning grains this time with honey. "I can swim, but I am not getting in that," Tom pointed at the flowing river. "Even in summer we run the risk of being swept downstream and out to sea. Especially Bill."

"Shut up Tomi," Bill frowned at his twin. "We would freeze."Bill shivered at just the thought.

"We don't intend to swim." Kenneth said looking out at the water. "But neither can we fly."

"We can," Orlan corrected. "But we can not carry anyone else."

"Can we carry supplies?" Orlan asked looking again at the sign.

"Doesn't say that we can't," Bikky mused. "So some of us should fly carrying our supplies."

"Then what?" Gustav asked looking up as Nari flew down over the trees and landed at his side.

"You guys had better get moving," were the first words that Nari spoke as he landed and stood as a human before them. "I have something for you," Nari approached Gustav pulling a shining broadsword free and brandishing it. Gustav backed away. "This is yours now."

"Mine?" Gustav pointed at his own chest.

"Yes, even should he want it," Nari sighed thinking of his friend. "This blade would not respond to Corvin. It is yours now." Gustav felt the heavy pull of the weapon and reached out for it. He touched it softly with his finger. His hand reached out, fingers curling around the hilt seeming of their own accord. The sword molded to his hand. "Use it well." Nari watched the sword that had gone dull when it's original owner had dropped it. Now in the hands of this human it shone with brilliance once again. Gustav stared at the blade in his hands as Nari placed the sheath on his belt. Tom, Bill and Georg all gathered around to admire the blade. Nari inclined his head the lifted off in the sky. That was the last piece to the puzzle. Corvin was officially a civilian. Nari shook his large white head and extended his wings. That human would use it well. He knew it.

Nari laughed a bit going back to camp as George shifted on his feet. Looking at Nari, George was not looking forward to an entire day in the saddle. "A little sore?" Count D asked with a grin. "I will ride today if Jhaymes does not mind carrying you."

"You mean," Jhaymes wrapped his arms around the plush figure of his love. "I get to hold him in my arms all day long."

"Last night wasn't enough?" Nari looked aghast. After the noise in the tent, and the heat that melted the snow outside the tent, he thought Jhaymes would be satiated.

"Never enough." Jhaymes kissed George's cheek, then moved on to nuzzle his neck. "If I ever get enough, I'd better be dead. And even then I would negotiate."

"Negotiate," Leon shook his head. He was unable to mock his friend, for with a heated look at Count D, he felt the same.

Kenneth watched the knights and their leisure with a sigh. One day he would be the knight. One day he would be out training squires. He would make his father proud. Kenneth looked at the rushing river. "Someone should carry our gear to the stopping point and dam up the river."

"Well at least we will not be swept out to sea." Talia looked at the river. "There's no way we could swim it. Even if you heated it."

"No," Bikky shook his head. "We don't need heat," Bikky looked at Rain. "We need cold." Bikky walked over and stacked a large pile of snow. "Guys make a snow mountain here. We're walking down this river."

"Walking?"Tom looked at the rushing river. "Only one I know can walk on water."

"Yeah I know," Bill nodded afraid to wonder what Bikky had in mind.

"Rain," Bikky called his brother over. "Blow some fast, cold wind over this snow. Make sure that it all goes over that River. Freeze it as solid as you can."

"I'll take our stuff down," Shayia offered. "Milian come with me, we can dam up the river at the stopping point." Shayia winked at Talia as she lifted off into the sky with their supplies. She looked over at Milian wishing he saw her as more than just a fellow squire. With a sigh she headed to the rendezvous point.

"Let me know if you need anything," Bikky patted Rain's shoulder.

"I've got it," Rain looked out over the water. This was perhaps more challenging than when they were in Detroit. Then all he had to do was keep the currents strong enough to block the bullets flying all around. It did not matter what temperature it was. Now... He had to blow strong wind down a river and keep it cold. Rain closed his eyes and raised his hands high. He could feel the blood in his veins rise up answering the call of the wind. Bill stood near Tom wrapped in his warm cloak. He wondered what the younger boy was doing, but dared not question. He had seen remarkable things on this world. Things normal humans would never dream of. When his fingers got too cold he pulled the material down over the fingerless parts of the gloves turning them into thick mittens. They really had been supplied with everything they could need.

"Look," Tom pointed to Rain. "He is turning green."

"No," Talia informed them. She was inexplicably drawn to Bill. Even when she tried her very best to stay away from him. For his own comfort she tried not to stare, but she loved his scent, his looks, his voice, his personality. Was it possible to fall so completely in such a short amount of time? And for a human? Her mother would lock her away forever if she knew. "He is not green. It is the air around him." To the amazement of their friends, Rain was soon surrounded by an emerald typhoon. Rain felt the power build inside of him. It covered every cell of his being. He panted with the effort not to be separated from his body, his mind filled to capacity while his heart pounded in tune to the wildness of the wind that lived in his soul.

"Let it go!" Bikky shouted and Rain exhaled. Tom fell to his bottom with Bill in his lap from the backlash of power that exploded from Rain. Gustav crouched down when a limb from a tree snapped under the pressure hurling in his direction. Talia cut a log in half when it would have careened into Georg and Ryan. "That's right," Bikky coached as he saw the arctic blast chilling the river. It began to slow, then frost formed around the edges. "More snow," Bikky said piling more in front of Rain. "Keep it steady, Rain. You're doing it."

Rain seemed not to hear Bikky as all the others around him began to shovel large mounds of snow in front of him. His eyes were still closed as he released the thundering force within him. He was no longer standing on the frozen banks of the Aurean River. He flew above it, free and wild. He was not Rain Cloud Cornwall Maclean anymore. He was not a squire, or a prince, or a rock star. He was not a brother to anyone, or a friend, he was the wind. Rain felt translucent and powerful his body a conduit for one of God's mightiest forces, second only to water in capabilities. He now understood Prince Angel's words. Just as water could spell life and crushing death, so too, could wind. He was all things inhaled and exhaled, he was the breeze in the trees, the shifting of the snow on the top of mountains, he was the caress in Ryo's hair where he stood on the beach miles and miles away. Rain was truly free.

"Rain," Rain did not want to let go. This feeling, this was... "Rain!" Bikky turned Rain in his arms shaking him slightly to snap him out of the seeming trance he had been in. He had grown worried as Rain's naturally caramel complexion darkened then paled. His brother did not seem to breath as normal humans would but inhaled and shook the trees. He exhaled and his body seemed to fade before his eyes.

"Oh..." Rain whispered his head light. "Bikky." Bikky caught his brother when he lost his footing. "What a rush." Rain laughed a bit in awe. "Like going on five hundred roller coasters at once."

"Wow!" Bill's eyes rounded at the thought. He loved roller coasters. He and Tom would sometimes rent entire amusements parks just for the joy of riding them.

"Are you okay?" Bikky asked as color returned to Rain.

"Yeah," Rain shook his head to clear it. "Let's go, the river is damed and Ryo is sore."

"What?"Bikky wondered but shook his head not wanting to know. "Must have been some trip. Thought I lost you there for a moment."

"For a moment, you did," Rain scrambled over the pile of snow helping Ryan to reach the top. "But I have an idea." Rain looked out over the calm frozen lake. As they approached the still water, snow began to fall. "Orlan, can you make a slightly larger miniature mount?"

"Sure, larger is closer to my natural size," Orlan shifted. "Who rides?"

"Ryan," Rain mused aloud looking at the taller boy. "But, I want to tie this off around your middle." Rain held up the same type of rope that they had used to get down the Onyx mountains. "You go first and we will use this as a lead."

"I can go a little bit bigger and take two," Orlan swung his large head towards Bill.

"Nein!" Bill pushed away from Kenneth who reached to help him up behind Ryan. "I can walk. I am just as strong as the rest of you."

"And just as stubborn, I'll wager," Kenneth huffed regretting the words as soon as he realized he sounded just like his father. "Whatever," Kenneth shook his head trying not to envision his father while knowing that they had the same facial expressions. "Not the time to argue. We have to be on our way."

"Then let's go!" Bill rolled his eyes at Kenneth.

"He can do it," Tom frowned.

"Uh oh," Georg laughed pulling his hood up. "When they have the same opinion, no one can stand to them."

"A united front, huh?" Rain laughed recalling several times he and Bikky had done the same. "A two-fold strand is not easily broken," Rain quoted the dragon queen. He gripped the rope stepping onto the iced river.

"It's slippery, so hold on," Bikky said to him gripping the rope. Tom stood at odds. If he walked behind his brother, he would be able to see if he fell and help him up, but if were in front of him, he could leave a path for his footfalls in the thickening snow falling all around them. But, there were others in front of his brother. Talia would probably do the same, as well as Bikky and Rain. At least Behind he could keep an eye on him. "Come on," Bikky patted his arm. "Time to go." Tom nodded and held on to the rope. He was chilled to his core as he saw the vast landscape of ice and snow before them. How would they make it to the end?

Break

"Troops," Dae looked upon the monsters gathered at his feet. "You have served me with the best loyalty that you can. I am proud that you have joined me on this mission. We have several objectives. Always you are to keep them in mind as we advance." Dae strolled from one side of the front line to the other. "I will add one more as a scent has reached me and I can not believe that King Zarro would be so foolish as to leave this child within my grasp." Dae exploded with wild laughter. "Maybe it is true that he really is mad." Dae mused with a slim, pale finger under his smooth chin. Only eighteen was this current body. He reveled in the youth and vitality. More of his power could be used through this conduit with faster recovery. "We will not only take the throne, but you will bring me the Kami children. One of them is the sovereign. Once we secure the throne, I should have a toy by then. I plan to defile the sacred seat with an act so vile it's true owner would never want it returned. The taint would mar the very palace it was ensconced in. Yes," Dae paused licking his lips in anticipation. "One of those boys will scream as I have them. Their blood will smear the carefully tended cushions. Their cries will echo the alabaster halls a kind of symphony to the screams of the chained Royale forced to watch."

"Everyone's got to have dreams." Dae leaped nearly clear to the tree-tops. "What?" Vlad said licking his teeth. "Did you think that we were not aware of your presence?" Vlad laughed, a rich sound full of blood and power. "Your stench was available the moment you dared press open a door."

"Attack!" Dae yelled as the ancient vampire attacked. Dae rolled to the side bringing his sword up in time to block Vlad's hand from ripping his head from his body. Just as he dodged, A beast came crashing through.

"Master," Florian yelled, charging as a bull pushing his horns deep into Vlad's back. Vlad turned a wide grin on his face. He looked at the hideous creature attempting to impale him.

"Fool!" Vlad shouted his mirth shaking Florian in his newest body. "That is not how it is done!" Vlad blinked and several pairs of blood red eyes sprouted along his face and arms. His chest cavity became one large eye as he melted into a puddle at Florian's feet. The bubbles and ooze making a slurping sound in the cold snow. "I..." Vlad's voice trailed over Florian's scales with a touch that was as warm as freshly poured blood. "Can show you how." Vlad solidified with long black hair, a thick mustache and bushy eyebrows over his burning green eyes. "But I need a bit..." Vlad paused while another form seemed to step out from the trees. "My friend," Vlad approached High Prince Nestoir. "Would you mind?"

Nestoir stood for a moment watching the demons transfixed while the rest of the Arcadian troops came forth. Dae backed away amidst his army as Nestoir held out his arm. Vlad bit down to the astonished horror of Vlad drinking his fill of pure, Arcadian blood. "You did not need it, you wanted it." Nestoir complained as Vlad continued to drink from him.

"But you taste so delicious," Vlad smirked looking up with a wide grin on his bloody lips. He took a moment to drag his long, pink tongue over the gleaming fangs dripping with royal blood. "My friend," Vlad looked with blazing hatred at the enemy that dared march upon the Arcadian palace. "Let's play." The screams of the nearest demons was deafening as Vlad and Nestoir took their troops forth in to battle.

Break

If he could shake anymore, Bill thought as he clung to the rope buffeted by fast blowing, icy wind, he would crack the ice at his feet. Or at least jar loose all the bones in his body. Bikky felt the rope wiggling and looked back. He could only do so much before he feared damaging the ice at their feet. Bill's shivers went down to a tolerable level. "Dank...Thank you," Bill corrected and used English. Snow above and around, ice below, chilled wind buffeted the small band of travelers. Gustav began to think there was no end in sight. Ryan sat on Orlan's back plodding along. He was glad for the cold leaving him numb for sure his bottom was nothing more than one big bruise.

Break

Shayia looked over at Milian. The quire walked around unpacking the supplies. She sighed wishing that he would at least talk to her. She saw the way his platinum hair blew in the breeze, so like his sister's. Milian waited until he had the first tent set up before she walked over to him. "Need help?" She asked as his slender hands full of grace unwound the strings and pulled out the next set of poles for the tents.

"No," Milian felt flushed. He looked away from her concentrating on the knot-work. "You could just go over there and..." Milian paused, his mind going blank. "Do something else." Her presence bothered him. He could not think when she was around. Shayia smelled like spring to him. Amidst winter, she made his mind fuzzy, it was too hard to think.

Shayia backed away at the curt response. She was so busy helping Talia, she could not seem to find her way out of her own problems. Shayia sniffled a bit then began to unwound the strap holding the ax. At least physical exertion would help. She could cut the wood for tonights fire. Yeah, she would not even think about him. Shayia hefted the ax to her shoulder the gleaming steal blinding her for a moment. Yeah, Shayia mused. It was the glint from the sun that made her eyes fill with water. Emotional blubbering was something that humans did. She was beyond that. She had more important things to do. Shayia swung the ax at a tree. She felt the shift in the wind long before she saw the demons rushing to their small camp. Shayia wielded the ax slicing into the monster. "Milian..." Shayia called. "We are under attack!" Milian ran to her side.

"Two against fifty," Milian pulled out his sword. "Can I leave you with half?"

"You know you can," Shayia huffed tossing the ax aside and pulling forth her weapon. This was living, Shayia thought. Fighting beside the man she... Shayia had no time to finish her thoughts as wave after wave kept coming. Way more than fifty. "We'll have to hold them off until the others arrive."

"We have to stay alive that long," Milian looked up. He saw Leon and Count D standing on top of a hill. This was a trial, they had to see it through.

Break

Clomp, Ryan gripped Orlan's sides with his knees. Clomp, there was nothing to do. Clomp, nothing to look at. Clomp, snow on the frozen river. Clomp, snow falling from the sky. Clomp, ragged and tire people behind him. Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp. Ryan huddled down further into his cloak. At least he was warm. Clomp, Ryan wondered how much longer this trip would last. Clomp, why had the king sent him on this journey? Clomp, what was his sister doing at this moment? He saw the edge of the water. Was he dreaming? No, Kenneth was calling out the sighting.

"Camp," Kenneth yelled, then gasped as he heard, rather than saw, the commotion. Ryan gripped Orlan's mane. "Their fighting!" Ryan looked ahead as Orlan picked up speed. The entire group sped up. Bill yanked forward at the tug of the rope. Tom pulled him upright as the group hurried on. Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp...crack. Wait, Ryan perked up when Orlan seemed to lose his footing.

"Nobody move!" Kenneth called back halting the procession.

Like a white spider of death the crack in the ice meandered around Orlan's hoof. Ryan shifted. "Be still," Orlan's voice was soft.

Georg, right behind Kenneth backed up a step. Gustav followed suit. Rain inhaled then exhaled. He tried to push more cold air out to the ice to refreeze it. "No time," Bikky said looking to the shore. "They need help,"Bikky wished he could release the rope and go help his friends, but the jarring could shake them all into the water. "Orlan, don't move," Bikky thought fast. "Everyone else, go over to the right, try to get as close to the shore as possible. Orlan, on the count of three... We all jump." Rain looked down at the ice shell they stood upon. It should have been frozen, more and more as he had breathed all the way down the river, what was wrong? They had walked all day not even stopping for lunch, eating bread rolls and warm water to keep up stamina, now this?! It was not happening.

Orlan waited as Bikky began to count out loud. "One," Orlan gathered his strength into his legs. The ice splintered more veins breaking away from the main rupture like a death knell each little crinkle of sound jarring Ryan's heart with unshakable fear. He heard the battle on the shore as just two squires battled over one hundred demons with more seeming to be marching from the horizon. Evening would be bloody, Bikky vowed as the sun began it's downward climb. At least the camp was mostly set up. "Two..." Bikky called out looking at Rain. He was glad his brother was so light on his feet. Rain wold probably make it all the way inward of the shore with one leap. He was small, but his muscles were powerful. Bikky had made sure of it during training. He had gone hard on Rain and was proud of the results. "Three..." Bikky yelled preparing for the leap.

Ryan gasped as Orlan attempted to jump. The large unicorn seemed to stumble and did not reach the air in his leap. Ryan tried to see what happened and bit back a scream at the claw grasping Orlan's hoof coming out of the ice. "So that's it!" Rain exclaimed releasing the rope to slide forward on his bottom. With his feet up he slid into the hand kicking it roughly. "Get him out of here," Rain stabbed the claw as soon as Orlan was free. "This thing melted my ice."

"But you scent evil," Georg backed up as the ice splintered more. He tugged, with Tom on he Rope helping Bill to regain his footing on the ice as chunks broke away and water gushed forth over the slush of falling snow. Rain continued to attack the claw even as it vanished under the ice leaving a gaping hole before them. "Get moving!" Rain hurried to the side of his friends pushing them towards the shore. "This thing is big, and smart. He hid in the water because it masked his scent from the wind. That's why I could not taste him, and that is why the ice melted." Just as Rain finished speaking the shell of ice heaved. Large chunks of ice exploded into the sky as a beast with scales and horns burst through the ice.

Orlan leaped free of the flying debris his passenger clinging for dear life. The rope jerked the rest forward. Seeing what he came for, the creature grasped Bill's ankle and pulled him to the hole. "BILLLLL!" Tom yelled releasing the rope and grasping his brother's arm. They both slid forward. Bill screamed, kicking out at the beast all the while digging into his brother's hold.

"TOMMM...Help!" Bill felt the cold water cover his feet. Rain jumped down on top of the claw slicing away with his large weapon shocked to see the steel deflected by the armored scales on the monster. He looked up at the weight of a heavy shadow beside him.

"I can fight it," Rain kept going as Mihnea pulled forth a sword and began to battle the monster with the young man that was fast dropping into the rushing river his screams as the icy water pounded into his skin like needles of ice poking him from the chest down. Tom held on, his face red with exertion as he pulled his brother. Bikky joined him placing his hands under Bill's arm pulling. "I did not ask for help."

"This is a level C," Mihnea explained turning to aim for the creatures head. "You are not ready for such a high level demon. You are supposed to train on E's."

Kenneth and Talia walked over with Georg and Gustav as if to help. "Go help Shayia and Milian," Bikky yelled to them seeing that Orlan had left Ryan on his back choosing to fight as his true form. A massive unicorn with sharp hooves kicking out and horn slicing through the crowd of demons that had surrounded Shayia. "We've got this. This damn thing is not getting Bill."

"You've got that right." Tom exclaimed pulling his dagger free he inserted it between the scales at the knuckle joint. By this time, Bill was soaked clear through and shivering, tears coursing down his face as he continued to kick the beast holding his legs pulling him under. The beast howled releasing his grip on Bill. With a mighty heave, Bikky and Tom pulled the water-logged Bill free.

"Get him to shore!" Rain called refusing to leave Mihnea's side as he battled the large monster. Mihnea flew up to it's head aiming cutting blows to it's eyes. Inhaling deeply, Rain made sure to see Bikky and Tom carrying Bill to shore before he joined him. Rain exhaled and poured his rage free. Wind exploded from him in sharp arcs like blades making the scales lift up. The beast growled, spitting acid melting the snow and ice around them. Rain shifted the wind blowing the projectile slime back at the monster. It slid across his scales melting them with his own spittle. The monster howled in first anger, then pain as Mihnea took the opportunity to impale the beast though the now exposed neck. Mihnea drove his sword home then left it there.

Damn monsters, Rain grumbled looking at the jeweled hilt of the sword. Rain reached out and grasped it. He pushed it in further as Mihnea flew above the monster and grasped it horns. First right, then left, further in... Rain wiggled the sword shaking with uncoiled rage. How dare this monster melt his ice? How dare he hurt Bill? How dare he try to take his friend off to suffer the atrocities of rape. Rain over-boiled and saw nothing but his rage. He shoved the blade in deep twisting it. Tugging with all his might, Mihnea pulled the head free tossing it aside. With a shout of triumph, Rain joined his friends in battle on the ice.

Cold, Bill whimpered as he was carried to the shore. Everything hurt like a thousand needles pricking his skin. His hair began to frost where it hung in his face. Bikky pulled Bill into a heated tent. "Get his clothes off," Bikky commanded Tom who was shaking just as much from fear of losing his little brother as from the cold. "Now!" Bikky urged when Tom simply stared. "Strip him!" Tom jerked into motion pulling the gloves from Bill's numb fingers. Tom removed the cloak, tunic, pants and socks. "Everything," Bikky commanded stripping down to his underwear. "If hypothermia sets in we can't help him." Bikky heard the ringing sounds of battle clashing outside. His brother was out there. Rain was battling demons and he was alone. Well not alone, but not with Bikky. He wanted so much to be there making sure he was alright, but at this moment, he was the only one who could help Bill.

Bill's entire body shook with such force the tent vibrated. Tom wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. He could not imagine the kind of cold his brother was feeling. Even though he had been wet, he was damp compared to the full submersion Bill had suffered. Tom paced as Bikky climbed on top of the sleeping bag and pulled his shivering, naked brother into his arms. "Don't you ever tell anyone about this?" Bikky threatened hoping to reassure Tom and Bill both while distracting himself from thoughts of his Rain out there alone.

Tom watched as Bill tucked his head under Bikky's chin holding the younger boy as he raised his body temperature. Bill felt the soothing heat wash over him and closed his eyes. "Stay awake," Tom rushed forward tapping his head. "Stay awake until you are fully warmed... Sing," Tom commanded, "You sing." Bill looked up, his eyes more their natural brown rather than the glaze of the traumatized. "-Keep singing, okay,-" Bill nodded inching closer to Bikky's heat. "You help my brother," Bikky looked up at Tom as the other young man picked up a spare sword laying in the tent. "And I'll go help yours." Tom nodded then rushed out into the chaos of screams amidst the falling snow.

"This used to be our secret...Now I'm hiding here alone," Bill began to sing his voice trembling only a little. Bikky sighed listening to Bill sing he breathed in coldness and exhaled heat. Bill lay his head down continuing his soft, sweet song.

Break

Ryo gasped sitting up from where he lounged on the beach with a good book. Dee sat up as well for he had been leaning back. Not reading, just holding Ryo for the sheer joy of holding the man as he reposed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Ryo's brow furrowed and Dee felt a strange urge to laugh. He would warn Ryo about wrinkles, but that seemed so odd, since they had ceased to age. "Something with the boys. I felt it last night," Ryo looked out over the rolling waves of the sea. "Then this morning, I felt Rain. But this is different. I thought it was just because of the trials, but this feels more...real." Ryo got to his feet and dashed back to the mansion with Dee at his side. "We have to go to them." Ryo halted as Shonki stood blocking their path. "Move, we have to go."

"For your own good and that of your boys, I must not allow you to leave." Shonki stood as if on guard. "You have been banished here for the duration of the trials and here you will stay."

"You're not our assistant..." Dee frowned at the young unicorn. "You're our guard."

"The trials of knighthood, every step of the way," Shonki began hating to so hold the two favored of the dragon realm captive. "From page, to squire, to knight, is sacred. They must not be compromised in any way."

"Here," Ryo shook his head looking off into the distance. He could easily best the young man before him. But would his boys thank him for coming to their rescue or resent that he thought they could not handle the pressure. "Here we have to stay for their good." It was a tough pill to swallow, especially as he felt the tremors of unaccustomed turmoil inside of Rain. His son was a tornado unleashed, he only hoped Arcadia was ready for it.

Break

Hamanosuke stood on the tall branches of the trees looking down through the canopy to the dark battle below. How were they supposed to get a captive when a level C had failed? Beside him, Madame Scorpion trembled. A swirling vortex of vibrant, green wind shook the ground. A tent where they had watched one of the targets carried inside glowed red as if an inferno raged inside. Demons trembled and disassembled in the wake of infuriated teenager. Rain swung his bladed staff right with the force of his wind an entire line of demons were cut down. Beside him, Kenneth battled on his sword flying fast. His father had trained him for this. He had even gone a few rounds with high king Zarro. The squires worked well together, a unified team defending their camp. Madame Scorpion shivered, his plan had to work, it had to.

At Rain's back Tom worked hard sweat pouring from his brow. Talia worked with tears coursing down her face as she thought of Bill hurt and in danger. Her sword had no clemency for those beasts that had the nerve to touch him. Gustav saw Tom fighting and grinned as he used the sword that seemed to sing in his hands. He cut first one, then another and another. The demons fell almost before he got to them. Georg shot arrows that Talia had given to him. The crowd of monster that smelled worse than death fell away as the moon rose high. Inside the tent, Bikky heard the cheer go up and sighed in relief. In his arms Bill slept soundly. Bikky lay the other young man in his sleeping bag and got dressed. He was just opening the tent as Tom came rushing in with Georg, Gustav, and Rain at his side. Talia wanted to enter the tent, but knew it would be frowned upon to have a girl in the boys tent.

She paced outside marking strides with Heaven who had been held back from joining the fray. The only higher order demon that had been there had been defeated, the rest was up to them. Now they waited as Count D went from squire to squire healing their injuries. The group waited with bated breath as he walked into the tent where Bill lay sleeping. Count D saw the pale face under the blankets the cloaks steamed dry by the heat Bikky had used to warm the freezing rock star. Aside from inflammation in the lungs, a sprained ankle and dislocated arm, he was alright. Count D had worked for less than five minutes on the injuries before he was walking from the tent his face drawn and pale. He could feel it. His children were in danger. It was mild, but he had to stay here. He could not disobey the king. He had to see this through. Count D looked over towards the Tralor forest. They had made it so far so fast. He just had to hold on a little more. Count D sniffled a bit, a little more was all he had to deal with. In a little while he would have his babies, and his father in his arms.

Honey Glayzed 15

Into the Woods

(DawmMM, You were right. Can't be done in one chapter)

Vlad leaned back as the demons regrouped. "Think he's ready to give up yet?" Vlad asked as Nestoir looked at the hideous monsters crowding around their master. Dae had received quite a thrashing from Vlad. He had to quickly jump into another young warlock's body or suffer defeat early in his campaign to take the Arcadian palace.

"That would denote a modicum of intelligence," Nestoir chuckled a bit. "No one could ever accuse him of being intelligent."

"Hmm," Vlad licked his lips looking at his old friend. The taste of his blood swirling around in his head like a drug. "Would you mind a little bit more?"

"Glutton," Nestoir flicked Vlad's nose as it came near his neck.

"Oh, no fun," Vlad lowered his brows looking up to the rumbling noise that invaded the sky. "Nice."

"Yeah," Nestoir looked up to see his wife on the back of her gleaming white steed charging through the spires of the palace. Behind her, like the rage of an unchecked inferno, roared a fleet of dragons. "Isn't she beautiful?" Andromache clung to Carious with one hand brandishing her sword high in the sky the moon's silver sheen reflecting along with the red and orange of the flames the dragons unleashed into the demons crowding below.

"Oh yeah," Vlad laughed pulling his sword free of it's sheath. "Adorable, absolutely nothing there that would strike fear into the hearts of every hell beast for miles around." Vlad said watching the high princess sever a head from the body of a multi-headed monster it's horns digging into the frozen ground below leaving it end up and oozing black sludge.

"But that's just it," Nestoir rejoined the battle with his wife now above him. "Seeing her now, enraged and murderous," Nestoir shivered a bit then went back to hacking. "When I know just how soft and yielding she can be."

"Mind on the Battle!" Daphnus yelled at Nestoir coming around with Lady Alera her white flames seeming to form a halo around his head.

"Oh, I so don't need to hear that from you," Nestoir complained plunging his sword into the heart of the nearest beast. He saw several behind him. As if an afterthought, Nestoir emitted a bright blue beam of light that seared limbs from bodies leaving the demons howling in pain the smoke from the bodies wafting away at the emergence of golden wings. "Prince Angel," Nestoir waved. "Wanna go bowling?"

Prince Angel shook his head his mirth hidden by a cloud of fluffy blond hair. He held up his hands. Glowing in between the two of them was his orb, sparkling with the light of at least a hundred stars. He spread his hands apart leaving the orb to hover. It grew to the size of a basketball, then larger and larger. Angel flexed his wings going higher. He drew his arm back and the orb followed. He took a stance mid air as if he truly were bowling then let it fly.

The Orb rolled along the ground taking out an entire section of rampaging beasts. They fell where the stood for rows upon rows their death cries keening throughout the grand forest that bordered the Palace grounds. Reaching the end of it's journey the orb expanded, again and again, pulsing as if with the beat of a heart. Staring in horror and fear, some running in terror, even though they knew it was futile. The orb ceased to move. All around it grew quiet. Then all around it exploded with brilliant light. The demons had no time to scream. They could only gasp in horror and excruciating pain. "Damn, I love him," Vlad chuckled as he shielded his eyes from the ensuing mushroom cloud.

"Scary," Daphnus commented on the wild lightening that Andromache poured over the demon hordes. Beside her, the dragons unleashed massive amounts of flames, broiling the demons where they stood. "You might as well give it up," Daphnus pointed his sword at Dae where he stood in his new body.

"Where is your pretty son?" Dae asked licking his lips hoping to disconcert the high prince.

"Out making me proud," Daphnus laughed shaking his head. "Come now, you are starting to annoy me. And that's never good."

"What is that creature that drinks Arcadian blood?" Dae frowned over to where Vlad hovered as deep red mist above the Royale.

"Why? Want one?"Daphnus chuckled. He shook his head the long raven tresses flowing about in the deep breeze of the cold winter night. Daphnus sighed as Dae refused to end this folly. Dae knew that somewhere out in the woods was a group of teenagers ripe for plucking. Two in particular made his mouth water to contemplate. And one, a jewel among the royalty, slept somewhere unaware of just how close those fire opal eyes of his were to beholding his new master. Dae could almost taste him. He could almost taste them all. Give up? Never!

Break

Bikky walked the edge of the camp with Tom. The two walked in counter clockwise paths to the knight on duty. Jhaymes, the knight in question, was in a foul mood. Bikky pitied any demon that dared get near him. They could not see anything beyond the entrance of the Tralor Forest. Bikky peered in, but the trees seemed to shift in the cold wind. Moving to block his view of anything inside of the dense collection of trees. "What did the sign mean?" Tom began as they completed their first circuit.

"We have to collect something from the house of Stone and Light. Something that belongs to our knights have been left there. In service to our knights, we have to return it to them."

"What do they have in there?" Tom wondered. He hoped that is was not too much, for they were already carrying supplies and food.

"We will find out when we get there." Bikky explained. "But that is the tricky part."

"Tricky?" Tom frowned his confusion, never taking his eyes away from the surrounding area.

"Yeah," Bikky nodded his sigh audible. Thinking of the difficulty of the next part of the trial. "It shows on the map where the house of stone and light is, but the priestess there is moving it for the trials. So we can not use the map to find it."

"So how do you find it?" Tom asked looking into the woods and seeing nothing but darkness and thick trees.

"That's the trial." Bikky smiled thinking of the mad genius of the high king.

Break

Leon sat in the tent watching as Count D paced. He could smell him. That sweetness entered his head making him unaware of the shuffling of the tiny feet under the hem of the exquisite cheongsam. How Count D wore such garments out here on this rustic trail without rips or tears had always amazed him. He had seem his lover disheveled before, mostly of his doing, but his neatness was a thing of legend. Leon inhaled again. This time, he could almost taste the sweet of softness that filled his mind. Almost. Leon stood to his feet. He saw a small object in repose on top of the large duffel bag.

Count D felt Leon's hand on his shoulder. Leon's large, strong hand that enveloped him in so many ways. When he was emotionally in a quandary, Leon was there. When he was physically in need, Leon was there. When he felt mentally challenged, Leon was there. Whether weak, strong, or just plain aroused, whatever need he had, Leon met it with exemplary aplomb and enthusiasm. "There are no hairs out of place," Leon's words caused a tiny line in the middle of Count D's forehead. "But, can I?" Leon held up the brush. Count D lowered his lashes, two bright spots on his cheeks. He undid the clasp of his outer robe.

Leon took a moment to appreciate the length of D's arms. The unblemished, snow colored landscape that wrapped him in the surest desire. His passions were fed by the softness in the jewel toned eyes. "I love when you do." Count D sat, graceful as a snowflake drifting onto his knees in front of Leon on the sleeping mat. Leon was at first curious and apprehensive about the tatami, but snuggled up to D, it was a sanctuary. Leon sat behind D, with his hands on his shoulder.

"Tell me if I tug," Leon admonished. Count D nodded in silence, his eyes already closing even before the first stroke of the brush touched his silky locks. In silence, the two sat by the light of the lanterns hanging in the tent. Leon sat one hand on D's shoulder. His thumb trailed over the smooth skin raising a bit of flesh on the arms and elsewhere. Leon inhaled as he pulled the brush through the even locks that just brushed D's shoulders. They shone, the locks of hair did, like beams of the moon on a glassy lake. Leon exhaled and inhaled almost before he was done his nose close to D's neck. D sighed at the brush of lips upon his neck. "You taste good."

"Leon," Count D chuckled his eyes still closed. He leaned into the warmth of the large body behind him. Sinking into Leon's strength. The brushing continued in silence. Leon marveled at the lantern light that made D's hair seem to shine all the more. Count D thought back over the years. He had never imagined that he could feel such tremendous emotions at all, let alone for a human. His life had become a plethora of colors. He had never even realized that he was living in shades of black, white and gray until Leon's golden head had invaded his shop. Now his shop was more of a home than it had ever been. He had children and friends. Friends that were more like family than friends. Was it all because of Leon? Count D smiled a little as he knew the answer. "Leon, I love you."

"D?" Leon could smell the heightened sense of the scent that drove him wild on a daily basis. Count D looked up at Leon and the brush fell to the floor. Their lips drew close as if pulled by a magnate. Sinking into D, Leon sighed as the sweet taste flooded his mouth. Soft lips parted while a softer, eager, wet and agile tongue slid alongside his own. Leon's felt the world melt away leaving him with only the soft, sweet smelling Kami in his arms. Leon moved over to licking D's neck. D leaned over offering more of his neck. Leon sucked, he knew he was leaving a bruise, but the neck was so good he could not give it up. He wanted more.

Leon pushed the hem of the sheath up his large, warm hands traveling up the taut stomach. He moved up further to the slender chest. The peaks were sensitive, Leon pinched a bit. D's gasp was like music to his ears. D was like putty in his hands moving his arms up to let Leon take the sheath over his head leaving him in only his pants. Turning in Leon's lap, D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, their pale length entrancing. Surrounded b the scent, the sweet, softness of his lover, Leon pressed his mouth to the chest. D arched until Leon took the pink, pert peak into his mouth. So sweet. So, so sweet. D tasted like pure candy and he wanted more. Leon pressed D into the mat laying over him. He could spend hours on top of him licking him, tasting him, drugged by the sweetness inherent in his skin.

"D," Leon breathed the word against the hot skin that tantalized him. "I love you."

"Ummm," D groaned his body was so hot, Leon licked, nibbled and sucked at just the right time to fire his blood and lighten his head. "Leon-Kun. Sugoi." D's breath hitched at the heat encompassing his chest. Leon was so large, he felt so right. D spread his legs allowing Leon to nestle between them, his hard body pressing into all the right places. "Wait, what if..." D tried to sit up, his last thought making no sense. "What if I'm needed?"

"They'll knock," Leon assured him pulling the pants free of the pale limbs. "You are so beautiful."

"The light," D whispered.

"I want to see you," Leon shook his head. His eyes feasted upon the length of D, hard and weeping onto his stomach. The scent was so full in the tent that Leon had to swallow the extra saliva in his mouth before he lowered his head licking the drops that fell onto D's stomach. It was like liquid desire on his tongue and Leon lapped it up. He delved his tongue into the indention of D's belly, moving down, he trailed his tongue over the head sucking the tip taking all that D had. It was so sweet, it was so much, but not enough. Leon pushed D's legs apart bracing the knees on his shoulders.

"Leon," D whimpered as that hot tongue swirled around his intimate regions. Leon sighed at the sight of two small lines underneath the sensitized globes of D's maleness. No where on his body could there be found an imperfection. Yet here, there was evidence of the greatest act of love between them. Leon's tongue traced the small lines drinking in the shivers of Count D. "Ooh," D's gasped his long nails making furrows in Leon's deep golden hair.

So good, the thought was all that was motivating Leon. So sweet, his D...His. Leon found the small opening. The tiny ridges called to him. Count D twisted upon the mat, arched and moaned. Leon's fingers probed in the wake of of his tongue. He could feel just how tight D's body was, just how ready. Ready to give Leon what he sought. Leon found the rough patch of skin. He pressed in while his mouth went back to sucking. He wanted it hot and fresh. D's vocalizations became more urgent, his body trembling with delight and restraint. He wanted it to never end, Leon was driving him mad. Yes, Leon cheered in his heart. Here it comes. He could lick the glaze from every doughnut in the city and it would not be nearly enough to compare to this. He needed it. D cried out as Leon's mouth demanded, and his body gave. "D..." Leon said around the sugared cream in his mouth. Leon sucked until every drop he could wring from D was in his mouth and falling down his throat.

D fell back against the mat his breathing harsh, body damp with the moisture of exertion. His heart pounded at such a pace, he knew it would be a while before he could even speak, yet here Leon was licking his chest, his neck, his face, then his lips. D opened his mouth tasting the residual sweetness of his own release in Leon's mouth. Though he had just found pleasure, he began to arouse again. He knew only Leon could do this to him. "Leon... I want..." Leon smiled to feel D's slender hands on his shoulders. "I need...You..." D raised his hips rubbing his hot little body against Leon's larger one. "Inside me. Come inside me," D pulled until Leon fell on top of him.

"No where else," Leon assured him pushing his knees apart. Leon was weeping in D's hand. Once, twice, three times D stroked the hard length until Leon gripped his hands. "Wait baby, wait," Leon closed his eyes fighting for control with every ounce of his being. He was surrounded on all sides by D. The sight, pale beauty, lush and vibrant, aroused and ready. The sound, his smooth, rich voice echoed in his ears and resounded in Leon's heart. The feel, that tender body was his to touch smooth and strong, supple and pliant. The scent, wild flowers in bloom with an added touch of sensuality that was much more heady than any perfume Leon had ever smelled and the taste. Oh gosh the taste. Leon was in heaven as his mouth sank into D's lips.

"Ima-yo," D whimpered his body bereft of the thick length he was in need of. Leon could not understand the words, but he knew what D needed. He would always know. He pressed into the opening. Only the head, just the head. D's breath hitched, his body relaxing to admit more of Leon's girth in side of him. "Hai..." D's cries rang in Leon's ears as he pushed in. Inch by delicious inch Leon went in. Further and further until his manhood sank inside. Their sighs were intermingled as their lips were still connected. Leon pressed all the right places. D raised his hips, hoping to entice Leon into moving.

"Mine," Leon thrust into D. "All mine," His body made the command and D surrendered. "I love you..." Leon thrust again, again and again, his body feeding D's desire.

"Hai...Leon... Ai shi te ru," D panted his body raising to meet Leon's every move. Over and over again their bodies came together in fierce passion rivaled only by the love soaring in their hearts. Drops of Leon's sweat fell onto D's brow, mixing in with his own just as their breaths mingled. Their tongues intertwined in a wild dual. "Leon... Ah!" D's gripped Leon as one of his hands wedged between their heaving flesh to stroke the member straining and weeping onto D's tummy. D's cry was gratefully swallowed by Leon. The deep vibrations of the orgasm rocked Leon to his very core wringing his own release from him.

Leon lay as if dazed by flashes of Technicolor lights holding D in his arms. The lights dimmed and Leon found himself staring into D's jewel bright eyes. Smiling, Leon sat up. He leaned over D. D gasped to feel Leon's tongue lapping up the cooling mess on his stomach."So good." Leon knew that he would want more. Looking up at D, Leon knew that he would not have long to wait.

Break

Bikky yawned heading into his tent finished with his night patrol. The second shift, til dawn would be walked by Kenneth and Gustav. The entire band had decided to take part in the patrol. Leon had said that it was alright if they chose to do so. Tom had already dropped off into his sleeping bag. He was exhausted, all day walking down the ice, then fighting a demon trying to eat his brother then a demon war, followed by completing the setting up of camp and cooking then the night patrol. How did they expect these boys to survive this mission? Tom closed his eyes. He had deep hopes that nothing alarming would happen. At least until he had a few hours of sleep. He had not been able to enter, but Bikky had lifted back the flap and Tom was able to see that Bill was sleeping sound across from Rain.

Break

Dawn lit the sky with it's brilliance finding the camp slumbering still. The light of the sun warmed the tents. Gustav looked over at Kenneth. "We should wake them," Gustav said getting to his feet.

" I know," Kenneth stood as well. "I wonder," Kenneth looked to the palace that was already lit by day. Throughout their patrol, he had seen multi-colored lights glowing in the sky around the palace. He knew what they were. He would be a fool not to know. It was the light of dragon fire. Lightening had scorched the sky without a storm in sight. Only one he knew would cause such, high princess Andromache. If she had gone that far, he knew, the battle must be fierce.

"Doesn't look much brighter in there with the sun up," Gustav mentioned as Kenneth raised the horn to his lips and blew the wake up call. Groans and complaints greeted the sound as the camp began to stir. Looming ahead of them, was the interior of the Tralor Forest. None of them knew what awaited them. The only thing they did know was that it would not be easy. And at the end of the journey would they find rest or...? Kenneth looked at the sky seeing a continuation of the light show. Would they find rest?

Bikky stretched as he finished his hot shower. He knew that the rest of the camp could do with hot water and got to work. He saw Tom walking with Bill, Talia not far behind. To Bikky's surprise, Heaven was walking with Talia. He wondered what was being said as Heaven's face, even from this far away, was bright red. He found it odd to see such an expression on her face. Such soft eyes. Had Tom done this to her? Heaven laughed a little more and Bikky sighed; she really was beautiful.

Talia walked behind Tom and Bill she poked Heaven in the side, finding their camaraderie easier as the days on this journey progressed. Shayia skipped over to join them. "Isn't it amazing?" Shayia whispered to both Heaven and Talia. "Just how close those two are." Bill turned to smile at her words. Heaven saw Tom smiling at her. She returned the gesture her cheeks still pink. She could not believe some of the things that Talia had said to her in the silent mind-speech of the Arcadian's. There was no way she could ever say any of the things Talia urged her to say. Sure Tom was handsome, for a human, but there was no way to tell him so. Talia made a fool of herself on a daily basis staring at Bill, but she never actually told him she liked the way he looked.

"Breakfast," Orlan called watching as Gustav placed his new sword on his belt. Gustav was amazed at just how much the sword felt at home at his side. Orlan handed him a bowl of the morning grains with berries and mashed fruit.

"What is this?" Tom asked after he and Bill had tasted it. It was almost familiar, but with the added foreign fruit he could not tell.

"We made it human friendly," Orlan announced. "We boiled and mashed the apples into a paste. I hear it is called applesauce."

"Apples?" Bill and Tom both gasped. "Not again," Bill groaned as he held his bowl away from him.

"How much did you eat?" Bill shook his head as Tom questioned him. "How much?"

"Just two spoons..." Bill could say no more as he felt a rush of strong wind press on his stomach. Turning to see Rain, Bill gasped when the wind entered his mouth with such force that he gagged. Tom rushed his brother to the rivers edge where he spit up the breakfast. "-Twice now,-" Bill coughed. "-Twice now this has happened.-"

"-They did not know,-" Tom rubbed his back. "-Are you alright?-"Bill nodded rinsing his mouth.

"He's okay?" Talia asked at Bill's side as they stood to their feet. Bill nodded then walked away from his brother leaving him with the pretty squire. Tom smiled heading off to Heaven's side. He made sure one more time that Bill was alright before he walked with her to the breakfast fire. Tom dished up another bowl taking only the berries to mix in and fresh water. He handed it to Talia so that she could give it to Bill.

Sitting Tom stared at Heaven for a moment. "What were you all talking about back there?"

"Just some of the odd cultures on Earth, and a few here," Heaven was proud of how steady her voice was.

"Odd how?" Tom began to eat his breakfast wondering why Heaven was not eating as well. Bikky had told him not to ask. Tom shrugged figuring that she was on a diet or something. Heaven's face was flushed from another feeding from Mihnea. His blood was so powerful she feared to ever taste even a drop of his father. She would make sure to avoid that at all costs.

"Just some stuff about twins," Heaven shook her head. A few of the beads clicked together. "She was talking about how some cultures consider twins one person and not two. If one twin dies in battle the other is often banished or killed as a sign of bad luck if he stays. They believe that half of a person is left. Half a person should not live. Other tribes split the twins up at birth killing one, or leaving it exposed to the elements. If it lives, then it is allowed to remain with the tribe."

"Are there any nice legends about twins?" Tom asked not imagining his life without what truly did feel like the other half of his soul.

"There are some," Heaven nodded thinking that the sun on his hair made it brighter. "One culture considers the twin births sacred and a holy omen from above. They are revered by the tribe. Identical twins are taken in to live among the monks and their wives chosen from the highest ranking shamans. Even if the highest ranking one is the same gender they are mated for life."

"So if Bill and I were in that tribe," Tom asked his brow drawn down at the thought. "And the highest shaman was Orlan, we would be forced to mate with Orlan?"

"Yes," Heaven nodded holding in her laugh. Tom was enchanted by the sparkle in her topaz eyes. "One of you would be. The physical union of an identical twin and a high ranking shaman is akin to the best fortune for the entire land."

"I would leave the tribe," Tom shook his head.

"But being raised in that culture, you would see nothing wrong with it," Heaven nodded again finding it more and more difficult to hide her laughter. "You would consider it an honor."

"Glad I am to be born in Germany," Bill said coming to sit with his brother. Talia trailed behind with a sigh. She wished he would sit and talk with him as much as Tom sat and talked with Heaven. "Bikky said we have to go soon." Bill stood and tightened his cloak.

"Right," Tom finished off his bowl then took it to be cleaned and packed away. "Why not make four more packs and we can carry some stuff?" Tom suggested as he saw the large packs the Squires were hauling.

On a hill watching the progression of the morning clean-up Mihnea smiled then turned to Leon. "The last piece is now in place." Mihnea grinned showing most of his teeth. "The boys have joined in the trials." Mihnea dropped down into the shadows glad to be out of the suns rays. Georg started to have the creature suddenly beside him. "Entering the forest soon." Mihnea commented once Georg's heart had slowed. "I think you might need this." George felt something hard and metal pressed into his hand. "Do not fear the lack of skill, you show promise. I am sure it will come to you." Georg looked down at the sheathed weapon in his hand.

"That's cool," Rain looked over his shoulder as he pulled the scrolled blade from the sheath revealing ancient script along the blade. "Find the light within," Rain read the words of the Arcadian homage that all pages, then squires, and finally knights displayed on the back of their shields.

"We have to go," Bikky shouldered his pack which was noticeably lighter. Orlan had emptied a few packs of food and extra towels into Bill's pack. Without looking at him, Bill accepted it, not knowing that it was lighter than all the others. He felt a slight tremor in his heart at the dense forest that loomed ahead of them. Patches of sunlight sparkled through the canopy overhead barely showing light. He took a deep breath saw his brother looking up at Heaven as she formed a thick cloud of smoke. Above his head. The tender expression on her face before she shifted had arrested his attention for a moment.

Talia sighed when he smiled. She wished he would look at her that way. Talia pulled her pack onto her back hoping that he did not have soft feelings for the same girl his brother did. Not only would it leave her out of the running, but it would complicate their relationship. Nothing should come between soul bonded twins as they were. At the thought Talia laughed a little to herself. The very fact that they were soul bonded meant nothing would ever come between them. Shaking her head she saw Ryan near his friends, tired and packless. She shook her head. What had Zarro been thinking?

Rain took in the various shades of brown along the thick branches of the evergreen trees mixed in with the leafless, sleeping trees. He saw a bush shift, snow dropping into a pile at the base. Rain's eyes went into the brush, seeing nothing but a large hare, he sighed, then continued walking. With his senses on overdrive, nothing demonic was getting through. Nothing with dark intent was attacking them without warning. Rain could see that the rest of the group felt the same. He bolstered his courage. In the oncoming battles he would not fail. He would not let up and he would not allow Dae to touch his friends.

"He wants you as well," Rain looked over at Mihnea. The prince walked at his side with a contemplative expression. "I can see why. You have a beauty made more enticing by your strength."

"He would have an easier chance of killing me," Rain smirked.

"You think so?" Mihnea asked. He smiled over at Bikky as the other boy came over near his brother. "Would death be preferable?"

"To rape by a demon?" Rain seemed to think of the possibilities. "Yes." Rain had only time to gasp as he was pinned against the rough bark of a nearby tree. With his hands over his head he barely had room to wiggle, let alone fight. Bikky was at Mihnea's back instantly kicking and punching him seeming to no avail. "What the hell are you doing?" Rain turned his face away from the hand that forced his eyes to meet Mihnea's. Was he really immobile by just one hand? Rain struggled against the hold refusing to admit defeat.

"If I wanted you, wind rider," Mihnea pressed Rain harder into the tree. "I would, at this moment," Mihnea tugged on Rain's pants to emphasize his points. "I would have you." Bikky pulled forth his sword as he was unable to free Rain from Mihnea's grasp. This was maddening. They were sent here with knights meant to protect them, not attack. How could King Zarro think it wise to send such a creature with them? Rain closed his eyes. Perfect calm settled over him. This was the strength his friends and family had left him with. This was the skill. Rain opened his eyes, those bright green orbs glowed with ire as he puffed his cheeks. Even braced for the impact of the high velocity wind that slapped hard enough on his face to draw blood pushed him back.

Regaining his footing, Mihnea turned a wide grin to Rain. His grin remained even as he faced Bikky's sword. "Relax, Kit." Mihnea wiped his cheek then licked the blood clean from his hand. "It seems the Wind Rider does not need your aid."

"Whether he needs it or not," Bikky shoved the blade home then resettled his pack. "I will always be there for him." Rain glared at Mihnea wondering what motivated the beast in human guise. He seemed like he wanted to do his father's bidding, but chaffed still at being given orders. "Come on, we have a few more leagues to go before we make camp." Bikky pushed Rain in front of him making sure to keep Bill away from Mihnea as well. "Once the sun sets, it's going to get even darker in here. We will need fires going. Do you sense demons?"

"No," Rain shook his head checking again just to be sure. "You?"

"No," Bikky looked around at the rest of the group. "None near. They are probably all attacking the palace," Bikky turned his eyes to the direction of the palace. He could not see the glow from inside the dense trees, but he knew it was there. He knew, that even as they hiked completing their trial, the battle wore on. Rain tasted a shift in the wind blowing back the arrow moments before it would have impaled Tom's arm. "What the hell?" Bikky exclaimed burning the next volley that came through.

"We're under attack!" Talia blew the horn at her side dropping her pack she pulled forth her weapon. Talia gazed at an arrow embedded in a trunk of a tree loosing snow to fall upon her head. "These are the markings of the Gi'onne Sidhe! Light Elves."

"Elves?" Bill pulled his dagger free. "Demons are attacking your royal palace and we are still being attacked by locals!"

"Squire trials are sacred here," Orlan released his sword from it's sheath to meet the first foot soldiers that made it into range. "Even should the palace fall, we have to make it to the gates. The palace will never fall though. Not with the Royale guarding it," Orlan saw approval in his adversaries eyes. "Stay behind me."

"No!" Tom fought at his side. "I am tired of being attacked. If I train with you now, if we," Tom saw Bill defending himself. "If we train now, there is greater chance the demon will not be able to hurt Bill."

"Then fight," A platinum haired elf ordered. "Keep your weapon high and your body mobile." Tom nodded. "You are going to get hurt, stop trying to avoid it. What you should do is prepare for it and counter." Tom nodded and winced only a little as point pressed into his arm. It was dulled leaving only a bruise, but he countered with a strong mid-section jab. The elf fell away with a nod. "Good work human."

Bill was working as well following the advice of the elf attacking him. "Come on fluffy," The elf ordered, her light gray eyes boring into Bill's. " You can hit harder than that."

"Stop calling me that!" Bill demanded as he pushed her to the side.

Her hand came hard across his bottom. "Prove me wrong!" She yelled then fell aside as Talia attacked her. The elf countered the strike and backed Talia up. Just when Talia began to lose ground to the other warrior, Bill shoved his blunted dagger against her mid-section driving her back. He was amazed as he looked at the weapon. Though it looked and felt the same in his hands, when up against demons it was sharp, but against local Arcadian's it was as dull as a practice sword. Did the weapons here change as needed? Would it be longer if needed a sword? Before the thought had even left his mind the dagger elongated making a sword. He saw that Tom's was full length as well. With a grin he looked for his friends and saw the rest of his band fighting as well. Gustav's blade glowed in the dim light of the forest in the waning sunlight that managed to make it past the heavy canopy overhead.

As the last elf lost his weapon and conceded the victory of the squires a cheer went up. Weapons were sheathed and injuries checked. Bowing to the squires the male that had instructed Tom approached the tired young men and women. Since the battle was over, Cujo sat at Bikky's feet while Slyphe took a bath at Rain's side. Heaven hovered overhead as the elven squad leader straitened. " I am Gwil'lian of the Gi'onne Sidhe." The group bowed, Ryan looked around before bowing as well. He had been well guarded during the skirmish. He was tired of this. He was cold and hungry and he wanted to sleep in a soft bed. What was this about someone attacking the palace? Not the palace where his sister was? It couldn't be. Could it? How were they so calm? "You have done well. We are the last obstacle that stands in your way. In the house of Stone and Light, you will find items left behind by your knights and rulers. You will deliver the item to them as your first act of fealty. Congratulations on your victory. I am honored to welcome you among the ranks of the Squires of Arcadia. Please advance from here to your camp. You will reach the house by noon tomorrow if you keep to this pace."

"Wow," Ryan looked at his friends. "So you guy are just about done," Ryan said to Bikky as they continued their hike chewing on soft bread and cheese rather than stopping for lunch. "It's almost over." Ryan heaved a heavy sigh full of relief and hope.

"Almost" Bikky looked ahead where the forest seemed to glow. It could only be one thing. He hoped that Carol was alright. Just as he thought of Carol, he knew that Rain was plagued with thoughts of Julie. What were Ryo and Dee doing now? Did they even know that the palace was under attack?

Break

Shonki held the missive in his hands with a sigh. He had been greeted in silence by Ryo and Dee yesterday upon delivering their breakfast and knew them to resent their captivity. Even if it was paradise, it was still imprisonment. "Your highness," Shonki bowed before Ryo as Dee joined him at the table, he repeated the gesture. "I have a message from High Prince Daphnus requesting your immediate return to the Arcadian Palace."

"The Boys?" Ryo did not even bother to go back to their room for their bags.

"Are fine and not to be disturbed." Shonki shook his head amazed that they were so eager to depart. "According to Gwil'lian of the Gi'onne Sidhe, they are doing very well on the last leg of the journey. Your skills are needed in battle."

"Battle?" Dee frowned getting into the coach waiting for them. "Where?"

"The demon monster Dae," Shonki answered. "He had attacked the royal palace."

"Damn," Dee breathed. Ryo could only agree as the coach left the island behind.

Break

Dae saw his minions falling as fast as he could regenerate them. His large beasts were falling to the dragons, their dark fire was being brushed aside without ever finding a target. How was it that they were so powerful? Could it be that they were on their home turf? True, the first time he had seen the Arcadian lights had been when he attacked the palace, but they had yet to use them here and now. It was the added force of the vampire Vlad. That had to be it. He had drank the Arcadian's blood, then his team had begun to fail him. "Florian," He called the second in command to him. Florian looked much better in is new body. This warlock had been young, barely eighteen, with white skin and hazel eye. Dark hair framed his face. Dae wondered if Florian had chosen the body for the simple fact that Dae had already tasted him.

"Master," Florian stood close to Dae waiting with bated breath. "What can I do for you?"

"You can take a group of our best and take down Dracula," Florian's eyes widened until they reflected the light of the roaring flames engulfing the demons. Dae took a step away from Florian, while that body had pleased him, it was a pale substitution for what he really wanted. Who he really wanted to taste. "I will take down the palace itself."

"Dracula?"Florian looked to the ferocity of the creature tearing up demons with both his sword and his hands.

"Yes, now go," Dae turned his back gathering up his newly regenerated demon beasts. Mentally he commanded their next attack. This time he would not fail. This time the palace would fall.

–

Andromache stood next to her husband fighting amidst the swarming monsters that attacked . She felt an increase in the velocity of monsters and gasped to realize that more were targeting her and Vlad. Near them, Vlad did not even seem to notice, killing all with a superb level of grace that made her stand still in awe for just a moment. A demon saw the moment, thinking to capitalize on her immobility, he lunged impaling himself on her sword. Her smirk was the last thing he saw before falling away. Just as she was warming to the fresh wave, Andy felt a heavy wave of dark fire fly above her head. "Dae!" Andy laughed. "Where are you aiming? I'm right here..." Andy's laughter was cut short as he saw the path of the fire aimed at the Arcadian palace itself.

"Angel!" Nestoir yelled amplifying his voice to be sure that the Angel prince could hear him. Just as expected, a large orb shield surrounded the area. The fire rocketed against the orb knocking Angel to his bottom as he had no time to brace himself for the impact. Dae crowed his victory until he saw the shield held.

"Again!" Dae demanded, sweat beading on his brow and falling into his eyes. "Again! Again! More fire!" Dae commanded his rage evident in the phlegm collecting in the corners of his mouth as he ordered the battle on. "Kill them!" He saw a squad of Elves running onto the field, their flaxen hair billowing in the light of the sinking sun. "Kill them all! I want to drink wine from the empty skulls by sunrise tomorrow."

"Sick bastard!" Dae swung around, his sword up barely in time to counter Daphnus attack. He saw three of his elves fall prey to the monsters and his anger was doubled. "I will kill you for good one day."

"Only if good will covers the earth will I be incapable of finding a home in some fools heart," Dae mocked his laughter ringing against Daphnus' mind. "I hardly doubt you will live long enough to see that day. I told you, I am eternal."

"Hatred is no place on this land," Daphnus announced. "You have no power here."

"Then I will take it," Dae's sword rang out clashing against Daphnus. Daphnus met him blow for blow their swords as the clash of titans ringing on the blood soaked field of battle. "I will take it all."

Just as the demon beasts spit more flames at Angel's shield, Ryo dropped beside him on the balcony. He raised his hands sending fire out. It connected to the dark fire pushing it back in a display of heat and power. Dae moved back from Daphnus to stare in horror at the balcony to see the pure red-orange flames overturn the black flames. "Ryo!" Daphnus waved his sword in salute before going back to his fight with Dae. Ryo inclined his head. He knew his boys were safe. He could smell them. They had to win this war fast. What good was it to make it home, if home was no safe place to return to. Beside him, Dee pulled forth a large automatic weapon loaded with bullets made of Arcadian steel and dipped in temple water. As Dee opened fire upon the crowd below Ryo continued to defend against the attacks on the palace.

"GO!" Dae urged more demon beasts to the palace. "Go! Go! Take them down," Dae commanded his body gripped with turmoil. He wanted to go aid his minions, but he could not leave this fight. He had a chance of defeating a high prince, if he could just stick to it. It was the last thought Dae had while wearing this particular human skin. The head fell from the body seconds after Dae jumped into another warlock. Daphnus looked around hoping to spot the newest body. With a growl of frustration, Daphnus moved on to another beast. Unknown to them all, Dae's newest body was stealing inside the palace. "Mine," Dae scrapped a knee as he crawled through the tiny alcove in the queen's garden. "This is mine! That Kami brat is here. I can almost taste it."

Florian fell back under the onslaught of Vlad's blade. He knew he would be killed again. But he he had to fight. He had been commanded to fight. His way of showing his master his love and devotion was to execute any order without question or hesitation, even to his own death. But this... This creature was enjoying this fight. He was not even bothered by the slash to his arm. The poison on the blade had no effect on Vlad. Vlad came close to his head then he stopped... "Daphnus!" Vlad shoved Florian aside as if he were nothing. "Inside the palace!" Vlad vanished on a puff of deep red smoke. "We have to get inside the palace. The beast is inside the palace."

"Daphnus!" Andy pointed towards the queen's garden. "There, we have to..." Andy gasped feeling the heavy end of a club in her left side. She brought her blade up in time to sever the hand of the monster coming at her. "Damn you..." Andy fell to one knee as another blow came from a different beast. Guided by love and rage, Nestoir ripped the creature apart, tossing the head aside he helped his wife to her feet. "Darling, I'm fine." Andy pushed him away. "The palace, the demon has breached the palace!"

"NO!"Daphnus ran ahead. "Chimera, take command here, you and Vlad lead the troops! Kronos, join the gryphon brigade, take care that they have flames. We'll end this!"

"Let's go!" Nestoir floated above his wife. "You know he'll never give up if he gets even a glimpse of the Lion Throne."

"I say we let him see it," Andy smirked rushing ahead of the group. "And I'll be there waiting for him."

"Sounds good, but we have to get there first..."Daphnus dashed inside of the palace.

–

Julie held on to Carol as the war tower shook. "T...There's no way right?" Julie trembled when she saw Lord D rub his tummy. At seven months he was rather large lounging against his mother's side. "There's no way he can, that demon, there's no way he can get through, right?"

"I've seen the Royale in battle before," Carol assured Julie. "Dae will leave here with his tail tucked between his knees."

"I have faith in the Royale," Lord D smiled glad that JJ had decided to stay by his side. JJ waited, his guns drawn and eyes alert.

"How are you doing precious? JJ leaned in to press a kiss to Lord D's lips. Lord D smiled at the hand that caressed his tummy. Aoi looked over at her grand father, and great grandfather. She sat with Kibo, Shinrai and Kurayami. Papa was near, she could sense him. But something else. Something horrible. The same thing that had hurt papa before. It wanted to hurt papa again. Not if she could help it. She was sovereign. She was not sure what that meant entirely, but she knew, that somehow, she had the power to help. The tower was rocked by a blast of hot, black fire. Lord D gasped holding his tummy that grew unsettled, the child inside wriggling causing him to go pale.

"Jewel," Carol reached for the little girl that vanished under a bush, running in her silk clad slippers. Popping out in the throne room she did not look back as she ran headlong down the hall. She had to get to her papa, she had to. "My God, she's only three!" Carol got to her feet her intent to chase the small child.

"Stay here," Sofu commanded getting to his feet. "I will get my great granddaughter back here... safely." Soofu opened the space behind the throne. He stepped out and raised his nose to the wind. He could scent the battle, blood was in the air. So was the stench of demon. And yes, not too far away, he could smell his grandson. There, following that, he could feel her. Aoi was heading to the Queens garden, beyond that, lay the Tralor Forest.  
Honey Glazed 16

Find The Light Within

Rain sighed at the sight of the stone edifice nearly visible through the trees. They had almost made it. They had awakened early, had quick eggs and toast for breakfast and started walking. It was more a run than a walk. The map had been practically useless to them as they had been told that the house would not be there. The temple would move according to the priestess' will. They could see the house, but they had been seeing it for the past hour. They should have been there by now. Rain walked a few more steps his frustration mounting as he looked ahead and the house wasn't there. "Bikky...It moved again!" Rain pointed ahead to the now empty glade.

"Wait a minute..." Bikky halted the group by stopping short. "Something about what Gwil'lian said." Bikky thought aloud. He brought his hand to his chin. "Ken, what time is it?"

Kenneth looked up at the sun, then checked his watch. "About ten-thirty...Why?"

"He said we should reach the house by noon today," Bikky mused turning to see the house to their left. "We have to just keep walking. We're not trying to find it at this point. It's not lost," Bikky shook his head. "It's right there. So if we just keep walking... By noon today, we should reach it." Bikky laughed. "Tricky...Damn, Zarro's good." Bikky shook his head again. "It's not about direction, it's about time. Come on everyone," Bikky hefted his pack. "Let's hike!"

Break

Dae walked along the stone basement of the palace. He could scent the kitchen. The staff was not working. Doubtless they were all out fighting. How industrious of the Arcadians to train even their kitchen staff to defend. Dae wondered if Florian was still fighting Vlad. He knew the body he was in yet lived, or he would be trying to share this body as he had before. Hearing a footstep, Dae inched as close to the wall s possible. He could smell the Kami brat even more now from the inside. But he had to be careful. Running headlong into the unknown would lead to failure and certain death. That he knew from past experience. This time he would be careful. This time the child would be his. Not just the child, Dae crept along, the throne as well. Yes, the Lion throne would be his to defile. Capturing the child would be icing on his cake.

Break

Bikky walked along, sweat fell from his brow as he continued sending heat to Ryan and the others. He could feel the wind pick up and carry the heat. Bikky sent a silent thanks to his brother. Rain smiled looking up at the sky. It was almost noon. Mihnea joined the crowd earning a hiss from Slyphe. Cujo bristled stepping closer to Bikky's little brother. In Cujo's mind, the smaller boy was just as much his as Bikky and Slyphe's. Mihnea ignored them. "Tell me again Wind Rider," Mihnea started again. "Would you really rather die..." Rain narrowed his eyes. Why would the creature not just let it go. He continued to bring up a subject that Rain wished to never speak of again.

"Yes...yes... damn you, yes," Rain shoved his elbow into Mihnea's side hoping to make the foul creature leave his side.

"To die rather than surrender this precious ass of yours." Mihnea smacked Rain hard on the bottom. The sting of the slap was felt even through the many layers of his clothes as if he were wearing nothing. Rain winced all the while wondering how Mihnea had done it. "Wrong answer..." Before Mihnea's hand could connect again, it fell to the ground.

Rain stood over the severed appendage his bladed staff dripping deep red blood. The scent caused Heaven to stop walking. Tom paused wondering why she closed her eyes and licked her lips. That scent was now so deeply ingrained in her that it was making her hungry. Heaven firmed her resolve and stepped forward. "I'll kill you," Rain turned the large weapon until it was pressed just under Mihnea's chin. Tears gathered in his emerald eyes and fell down his smooth cheeks. "Touch me again... And I will kill you."

Mihnea surprised them all by smiling. His large fangs glinted in the bright sun that shone down on the snow covered ground. With a move too fast to be seen, Mihnea knocked the blade aside and gripped Rain's chin. Rain gasped as it was the same hand that he had sliced off. "Good boy. Always fight." Mihnea pressed a kiss to Rain's forehead. "Never surrender to death. If you have it in your mind that you would rather die, then you will." Rain paused in his efforts to free himself from Mihnea's grasp. "When you realized that I was not trying to rape you, you stopped fighting. I could have killed you. Choose death over rape, that is your right. But you have the wrong target in mind."

"Kill him..." Rain breathed deeply his eyes blazing as he recalled the pain of forced penetration. " Kill him first... I have the skill. I can fight. I can live. I won't be touched." Rain opened his hands and the weapon put itself away. "You're crazy, I could have killed you." Mihnea's laughter greeted them all as they looked up to see the great walls of the house of stone and light. Rain looked up to see the sun through the canopy directly overhead. "Noon."

"Hey..." Bill poked Tom in the side. "Do you hear that?" Tom looked around as the wind in the canopy shifted overhead.

"Singing..." Tom looked around the waving forest. He blinked several times as the sun glinted off the various shades of green bombarding them on all sides.

"I hear it too," Gustav felt a moment of trepidation as the sword at his side began to vibrate in tune with the singing.

"Me too," Georg tilted his head to the side as he watched the glimmers of light pouring through each crack and crevice of the stone.

"Only Squires should hear the song of the temple," Heaven watched the light reflected on Tom's face. It should not even be there. He should not even be able to see it.

"Only Squires can," Mihnea held her arm Tom took a step forward along with the rest of the group. Ryan wondered what they were all listening to and seeing. Walking as if in a trance Rain reached out a hand to the strong pull of the stone edifice. The light pulsed as if with the beat of a heart. What was it Zarro had said? That the land was alive. It spoke to him. That's why he refused to wear shoes. Rain leaned down undoing the heavy silver buckles on his boots. Bikky kicked his boots aside. Kenneth, Talia, Orlan, Milian, Shayia, Bill, Tom, Gustav and George...all barefoot, trekked inside. Ryan fell back as the door he had not even noticed slammed shut. "It is well done," Mihnea looked up at the sky. "I know you are proud of them." Ryan thought to ask who the he was talking to, but Mihnea had scared him from the moment he had first seen him. His repeated harassment of Rain throughout this journey only made it worse. Ryan inched closer to Heaven and Jhaymes. "She would pose a greater threat to you than I."

Ryan's eyes swelled taking over his face as he gazed at Heaven seeming to shine in the sun's light. He had wanted to know, but had always been afraid to ask... "What are you?" Heaven turned to face Ryan. He became lost in the crystal clarity of her topaz eyes. The wind picked up lifting her hair to blow around, the only color to her thick white cloak and ensemble. "Whoa..." Ryan took a deep breath as he gazed at her.

"I am nothing," Heaven blinked, tears gathered and her world became a wash of crimson. Ryan stared in wondrous horror as blood leaked from her eyes. "You should not ask questions that you truly do not want answered." Heaven smiled and the luster of her teeth chilled the marrow of his bones. "You will live a happier life."

"Longer at least," Serina stepped out of Mihnea's shadow. She looked into the house amazed that four boys, who had never before heard of Arcadia, had such a mettle in their hearts as to be called to the rank of Squires. "Betrayers around these parts have a short life span..." Serina allowed the sun's light to play with the shiny tip of her blade. "About a week, or so. Maybe less."

Ryan frowned looking at the knights that surrounded him. His eyes fell on George where he sat on top of Nari's back. He sat bundled in his cloak with a scarf and blanket that seemed to glow with a pulsing green light. Did everything live here? Ryan saw the perfect posture of Count D where he sat on a large boulder sipping his tea. Slyphe and Cujo curled at his feet while forest creatures surrounded him, cooing and vying for his attention. The man looked like a porcelain doll. Ryan really did not mean to stare. He tried not to. But all around him was evidence of the majestic power of this world. "Are you threatening me?"

"Do we need to?" Leon asked, as the only true human knight available, he felt as if he could better understand what Ryan was going through.

With his eyes wider than most would think humanly possible Ryan shook his head. "My sister is practically engaged to Rain. This is almost her world. So I would be betraying my own sister." Ryan feared that, just as he could, they would hear his heart beating wild in his chest. His palms, he was glad of his gloves, began to sweat heavily. He hoped his shaking would be attributed to the cold temperatures and not the fear that made him worry about losing his bowels. In this moment, with them all glaring at him, he understood why Corvin begged to go home. If he thought it would produce the same results, he would do the same.

"Never fear human,"Mihnea turned his eyes to the house of stone and light. "It's almost over."

Break

The heat of the dragon's fire rolled over the plains of the Arcadian fortress. The palace was ready for War. Prince Angel used his orb to protect against th dark fire, while Sent as many flames as he could. Not only from his hands but he spit volcanic eruptions from his mouth. Standing next to Prince Angel, with Master Xi on the Royal's other side, they were a force to b reckoned with. Ryo wished that he could be assure of his boy's safety, but his first priority had to be to secure the home base. He had to give them some place safe to return to. That was his duty as their father. "Baby," Dee called his attention as he mounted Carious. "I am going down there." Dee hefted his weapon before he blew a kiss to Ryo. Ryo wanted him at his side, but in war, he knew they had to first and foremost do all they could to secure the Palace. His own wishes came second. Ryo nodded his head. Below was a nightmare of chaos. He had to help all he could. He had to, for his boys.

Break

Thapp, thapp, thapp, thapp. Rain's feet fell on the stone floors bare with a slight chill. He looked around but saw no one else. In fact he saw nothing at all. It was odd. He knew that he had entered with everyone. They had all walked in at the same time. So how was he by himself? "Bikky..." Rain hated the smallness of his voice. But it was so dark, he was alone. Rain walked with his arms out feeling for something, anything to mark his way. Rain fought back a sob. He would not cry. The worst thing he could do at this moment would be to start weeping or to stumble about blind. He could not just sit. But neither could he continue to walk blind in this darkness. Rain took a deep breath. If he could just get his bearings, he would be alright. He had seen the inside of this building before. Once he found a wall he could find his way. Why did it have to be so dark? Chills traveled the length of his arms and spine.

"The world will be darkness, very soon now," Rain shook his head at the voice. It was not Jerrianne, the priestess, he had met her before. This voice, he could not even tell if it was female or not. "Why do you fear the darkness."

"Fear it?" Rain shook his head. "I do not fear the darkness." Rain affirmed his back stiffening as he refused to all out again for his big brother. He was a squire of Arcadia. He was made of sterner material than that. "The darkness itself can not hurt you." Rain pressed on with his hands out he felt something cool. He ran his hands along discovering what he hoped was a wall. Rain pressed his back to it preparing to pull forth his weapon if he needed it. "It is what lurks in the darkness that can hurt you. It will not stop hurting you. Not for more than a moment anyway."

"It...he...He kept hurting you," The voice sounded sad. " Is that what you fear?"

"I do not fear the darkness," Rain bit his lip pressing on along the wall. "There is danger in the darkness that wants to hurt others."

"But not you..." The voice paused. "No, not you."

"Never again." Rain vowed. "I will end the life of any who dare try."

"To protect yourself."

"And my family, and my friends," Rain leaned back. He could feel the wind pick up in the stone building. He knew it was from himself, but he did not relent. If anyone came near they would be pushed back. Just because he could not see did not mean he was defenseless. He would never be defenseless in the dark. Never.

"With such resolve, what do you fear in the darkness?"

Rain closed his eyes as his heart began to attempt to leave his chest. This was not happening to him. He was so close to his goal. His family was counting on him. And Julie. How the thought of her warmed him. He loved her and he knew without a doubt that she loved him as well. This was the course that he knew he had to take. "There is nothing in the darkness that I can not defeat," Rain raised his hands. "Nothing that will overtake me. I have something that creatures of darkness can not abide." Rain opened his eyes to find that before him, in the surrounding darkness was a spot of light between his hands. "I have the light from within, I am the light." Rain released the light in a powerful blast that light up the entire temple.

Rain gasped to see that he really was alone. So who had he been talking to? His eyes traveled around the tapestries and paintings that circled the house of stone and light. His eyes fell on a glowing portrait. The scene it depicted clenched his heart. A man, no... more than that, he had to be. He sat surrounded by children and lambs a serene smile on his face. "You are the light within me." Rain dropped to one knee with his head lowered.

"Then take these," Jerrianne stepped out from where she had hidden herself behind a column. "Return them to your knight."

Rain stared at the small object in her hand. Keys? "These are Nestoir's car keys."

"I am sure he will be missing them soon. Serve your knight, Squire, and return them." Rain nodded his head bowing to her again. "When he gets his keys he will give you your shield. Congratulations!" Jerrianne placed a kiss on his forehead. Rain sat down on a lounge to await his friends. His eyes on the painting before him.

–

Bikky's feet were cold. He raised his body temperature as much as he could, but the stone floor on his bare feet refused to be warmed. "Rain..." Bikky called out feeling around in the cold. "Rain answer me." Bikky tried again. He began to worry walking faster. He stumbled over something hard. With his toe throbbing he made flames in his hands but could only see the area surrounding his hands. The rest of the house was black to him. "Come on Rain, if you can, answer me."

"Why do you look for him when your own path is unclear?"

"My path will be fine," Bikky looked around. He turned his hands around increasing the flame but only managed to warm his face. "Why can't I see?"

"Because you are looking for the wrong thing."

"Where is my brother?" Bikky asked instead.

"Is that what you are looking for?"

"Did you do something to him" Bikky asked releasing the flames to float above his hands and pulling out the sword that Laton had given him.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know... He does not like to be alone in the dark," Bikky looked around again worried even more as his voice echoed. He was alone? How? He had walked in with all of them...hadn't he? "Please don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough."

"You feel guilty." The voice paused. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't protect him," Bikky lowered his head.

"You did not know him, if you did, would you have fought?"

"Of course, every time," Bikky assured the voice with his head nodding.

"Then why the guilt? You do all you can,"

"He should not have gone through it in the first place..." Bikky paused as he continued to talk to the unseen voice. "It's your fault." A moment of clarity told him who he was talking to. "You could have stopped him...You have the power and you didn't. For three days that man had him. And you know what he did...You knew!" Bikky's voice took on a bitter edge.

"For three days I lay in death's grip. The impact of my life is greater still. What impact will your brother have? Or you? Three days makes much difference."

"He hurt him...Why didn't you help?" Tears fell down Bikky's face as he made more flames. It was hard to argue with someone you could not see.

"He lives."

"What?" Bikky shook his head. "No, It's dead, we killed it. Dragon fire and Incubus don't mix well. I shot all I could as well as Ryo, Laton and Torcha."

"I did help. Humans have free will, the world is in a default. There is nothing I can do to hamper free will. That man chose to hurt your brother, I chose to ensure your brother survived. It was all I could do. Even as he begged for death."

"Rain...No," Bikky found a seat and sat down with his hands in his head. "Always choose life."

"Why are you choosing to fight?"

"So that every demon that dares walks the path of destruction will be destroyed." Bikky vowed to himself. "The darkness will be made light."

"How?"

"By the light that lives," Bikky affirmed. "You...you are the light that lives." Bikky's flames grew into a flare that lit the entire room. He gasped as they did not fade. He was sitting on a lounge in the house of stone and light. He gazed at the tapestries and paintings around him. Looking up at the painting of a boulder he wondered why he was looking at an empty tomb.

"He talks in his own way," Bikky turned to see Jerrianne walking over to him. Her deep blue robes glistening with gold and jewels. "Take this, and when your knight leader receives it, he will give you your shield. Congratulations." Bikky looked at the object she held in her hand. Bikky watched the teardrop diamond, the size of his fist, glowing with prismatic effects as it dangled from the golden chain. He knew without a doubt where it had come from. Ryo's mother. He could feel the warmth it radiated as he reached to take it in his hands. Bikky cradled the diamond close as he waited for the others to join him.

–

Talia fell to her knees as she had reached to hold on to Bill when the house went black. "Bill..." Talia looked around but could see nothing. He might have fallen as well. She hoped he was alright. So much had happened to him on this trip. First falling off the mountain and then licked by Mihnea and attacked by demons while sleeping and awake then she had nearly poisoned him with the applesauce. She had to be more careful. He would never like her at this rate. "Is everyone alright?"

"Are you?"

Talia brought her hands up to defend herself as she hopped to her feet. "Who's there?" Talia walked around with her hands out feeling around in the darkness. Teas blanketed her eyes as she worried about her friends alone in this darkness she would be fine but they might not be. Especially Rain, oh Rain and Bill. Was he alright? Talia heard laughter. "Do you know me?"

"Do you know me?"

Talia frowned at the odd question. "How could I know you, I have never seen you?"

"You should know me."

Talia felt tears fall from her eyes at the sadness in the tone. "I know you..." Talia sniffled. There was no way she would not know the heart that bled into her own. "Oh, Father I know you." Talia dropped down onto her knees. "I love you, I serve you." Talia assumed her true shape. "Formed by your hands I was."

"Then do you fear the darkness?"

"Not as long as I have you," Talia asserted her wings folded along her body in reverence. "The darkness can not hurt me because I have the light within. You are the light within." At her words the room lit with what appeared to be candles glowing behind tapestries and paintings. She walked over to an empty pew as a human and sat down.

"Well done child," Jerrianne walked forward bearing a silver tray. "Take this to your knight and retrieve your shield. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Talia reached for the wooden stake that sat on the tray. She had been told that her Knight was Faith, with a smile she waited for her friends to join her.

–

Kenneth stopped moving as soon as the darkness descended. He raised his hands to protect himself in case of attack. "Hello," He called out. Listening intent on any sound of his friends Kenneth took a deep breath. "Alright, Zarro, what are you up to now?"

"You are not afraid."

"Nothing to fear, but fear." Kenneth asserted standing taller. "I know the maker of light and darkness, nothing to harm me as long as we are connected."

"You know who I am."

Kenneth could hear the smile in the voice. "My father has taught me well."

"He is well to be proud of you. Your transition was easy by far."

Kenneth looked around again as the light was turned on. He stood in the empty main hall of the house of Stone and Light. He smiled recalling the times he had heard Prince Nestoir talking of his time in the woods. Nestoir had thought he had lost his wife and his mind. Kenneth noted Jerrianne walking towards him, holding out what looked like a stuffed bear. "Did you drive Zarro crazy playing tricks like this?" Kenneth muttered as he took the plush from the high priestess. As Kenneth bowed to Jerrianne he heard laughter. "I thought so."

"Congratulations your highness," Jerrianne held out a hand indicating that he could sit. Kenneth acknowledged her words with a slight nod of his head then he sat down to wait.

–

"TOM!" Bill stopped walking. He knew this. If you were lost, you stayed still and someone would find you. "Tom!" Bill called again. He opened his eyes wide but could see nothing but a black pitch so thick he could almost feel it brush against his skin. Bill fought back a whimper as he received no answer. Why was he all alone? It made no sense. He had entered with his brother and his friends. He had been right next to Tom and Rain. "Tom," Bill tried again. He threw his arms out when he felt a shift in the wind. "Who's there?"

"Who's asking?"

Bill heard humor in the voice. "I am Bill," Bill announced straitening his spine. "Now tell me who you are."

"You tell me,"

Bill looked around hoping to spot some evidence as to the owner of the voice. He could see nothing but darkness in every direction. He wanted his brother, he wanted his friends, he would be satisfied with a light. Something that would help him find his way. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because you have not called the light."

"Call light...you make no sense,"Bill began to walk forward, his steps cautious and his hands out in front of him. "What are you? Light."

"Some have called me that."

"What is your name?" Bill asked willing to call him if only to end the darkness.

"You are asking the wrong question. A name does not matter. Whether I call you Bill or Tom you will answer."

"What..." Bill walked on. He felt a wall. Should he wait here? No, he had to keep moving. "Tom and I are so different now."

"On the outside. But you have to find your own strength."

"I just want to be able to see," Bill shook his head he pushed his hair back wishing he had been allowed some type of hairspray on this journey.

"Then open your eyes."

"And see what?" Bill grew frustrated he stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. "You speak of the darkness as if it were nothing. But you do not release the light. Who are you? Are you the light?"

"You tell me."

Bill took several deep breaths. So much came to him in the darkness. He needed his brother, he needed to be able to stand on his own. He wanted his brother. Bill looked up. There was nothing there. There was nothing but the darkness. "You are the light." Bill gasped realizing the truth of his words. "Within, the words find the light within...I have to find you. But is this a game. Hide and seek"

"Seek and you will find."

"So if I seek you, I will find you?" Bill mused bringing his thumb nail to his teeth. He knew that Tom would move his hand down. But Tom was not here. Bill brought his hand down to his side. "Seek you...You are the light within." Bill nearly fell to his bottom as the light in the house of stone and light flared around him. Floating in midair in front of him was a dagger seeming to be made of a lion's claw.

"Take it child," Jerrianne approached him. "Take it. Return it to the King of these lands and you shall have your shield."

"My shield?" Bill looked down at the priestess whose robes swirled in the wind.

"A squire you are," Jerrianne nodded. "Not all who are called have the fortitude to answer. Do you?"

"I do," Bill reached up to take the dagger. It seemed to glow in his hands sending shivers up his spine and throughout his entire body. "I...Wow," Bill staggered to a lounge, his heart pounding so loud his body shook with the reverberations. Bill sat cradling the dagger in his arms. If he waited, they would come. He knew it.

–

"BILL!" Tom yelled after regaining his footing. As the lights had blinked out he had reached for his brother and nearly fell to the floor when Bill wasn't there. "-Answer me.-" Tom walked on not heeding the darkness. He had to find his twin. Bill was not okay alone in the dark. Not in this world where things wanted to eat him, or have sex with him, or drink his blood. "-Bill...Cuddles, answer me-"

"He does not hear you."

"Who is it?" Tom stopped moving to bring his hands up. He would defend himself and make this person give him back his brother. "You know where my brother is."

"I do."

"Will you tell me?" Tom asked hoping he had fallen into the presence of an ally.

"Is that what you want to know?"

"Yes..." Tom said the word slowly. Perhaps and ally who was as mad as the king, but an ally indeed. "Will you tell me?"

"Not right now."

"When will you tell me?"Tom folded his arms glaring at the darkness. "You can't keep him from me. He's my brother."

"He's your baby, admit it. You spoiled him."

"So what if I did." Tom began to walk forward. He had to find him. This lunatic would be of no use to him. "What business is it of yours?"

"Good point."

"Hey, here is something you might be able to handle," Tom shook his head sure he was humoring the terminally insane. "I have never been here before, so I don't know where the light is." Tom went on his voice still coming out slow as if to a dimwitted child.

"You've got that right." The chuckle grated on Tom's nerves.

"Do you know where it is?" Tom asked his words gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Yes...I do in fact."

"Will you turn it on?" Tom waited but got no answer. "Hello, are you still here?"

"I am as I have always been." This time a sigh.

"Well if you're bored," Tom rolled his eyes and walked along. He slammed into a wall and rubbed his nose. "Ow..." Tom shoved back gritting his teeth again. Tom braced his hands against the wall. He could walk along this and find a light switch, a table, a candle, his brother, anything. "I don't suppose, Bikky, Rain or the others are around here."

"Are you looking for them?"

"Oh," Tom laughed a bit. He would certainly tell Zarro about his crazy friends in the house of stone and light. "You're still here. First I am looking for a light so that I can find my brother. Then we will find our friends."

"You have the light."

"Of course I do." Tom shook his head surprised that he was still talking to the mad man...woman? It as hard to tell. Tom inhaled and thought he smelled flowers. He walked towards the scent.

"That's right, come to me."

"Who are you?" Tom stopped short. "And where is the light?"

"You tell me."

Tom paused to think of all he had experienced since coming to this bizarre world. One phrase came to him. It was scrawled on the motif of Georg's weapon. It was written in tiny script on the buckle of all their belts. 'Find the Light within.' Within what? Tom nibbled his lip. Within himself, within the temples, within the world?"

"Right on all counts." The voice seemed to be encouraging him.

"It's you..." Tom dropped to his bottom as the shock of his revelation fell upon him. "It's you. You are the Light within."

"Well then," Tom could almost hear the smile in the gentle tone. "That was not so hard, was it?" Tom blinked several times as the light filled the temple. He turned to see Jerrianne walking towards him. "You have done well," She said her voice soft as she smiled at him. "Take it child, congratulations. You are a squire of Arcadia." Tom looked up to see the glowing dagger claw floating above him. Tom go to his feet reaching for the weapon that seemed vaguely familiar. He had seen it before. He studied the tool and realized that it was one of Zarro's own shed claws. Tom made his way to am empty seat and sat down. If he waited, the others would come.

– I am not going into the rest of them because I need to keep moving... Sorry... Below is the rest of the Squires items and who they are sworn to... Orlan: a gilded, silver feather on a chain from Tisiphone, Shayia: a miniature orb from Angel, Millian: a dagger shaped like a flame from Alera. Gustav and Georg both get their own lion claw daggers.

–

Jerrianne walked over to a table where several candles glowed all separated by silk veils. Removing the veils she watched as the Squires all realized that they had been in the same room the entire time. Tom rushed to the end of his lounge where Bill was already on his feet reaching for him. As they embraced, Gustav rolled his eyes. "Is that..." Bikky walked over to Kenneth. "Is that a teddy bear?" Kenneth nodded his head in silence. "I knew it!" Bikky laughed pocketing his diamond. "I knew it. Zarro's just..." Bikky could not continue. He shook his head.

"I'm so ready for some home cooked food," Rain complained rubbing his tummy. "Let's just go, so Ryo can cook."

"Always thinking with your stomach," Bikky patted Rain's shoulder. "But you're right. Let's go guys, and girls." Bikky winked at Talia and Shayia. With a nod and a final bow to Jerrianne, the group left the temple to continue their journey. Outside, world was blanketed moonlight. "How long were we in there?" Bikky asked Mihnea when he saw the knight standing gazing off towards the palace where the light of battle was glowing through the trees.

"Long enough kit," Mihnea answered without looking away. "Father is concerned." Mihnea looked at the boys at last. "Here is where we part."

"Part?" Rain walked over with the rest of the group.

"Yes," Leon looked ahead as well. "By whatever means you have, return to the Obsidian Palace, take Georgie with you, D, you too baby..." Leon pressed a kiss to D's lips. "This is heavy."

"My babies are in that Palace," D protested shedding his robe to reveal a long leather cheongsam with skin tight black pants and fingerless gloves. His hair was pinned back from his face.

"No way," Bill gasped watching the transformation. "You can fight?"

"Of course he can fight. He's a tenth Dan and our first trainer." Rain announced while denying their orders. "We are going to the Arcadian Palace."

"No," George shoved away when Nari tried to take him away from Jhaymes. "Please, Jhaymes, come with me."

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes paused. "I must defend our home." Jhaymes could hear the wild beat of George's heart as if it beat within his own chest for in truth, it did. "Nari will keep you keep you safe."

"I can not go without you. If you go in there," George pointed to the swirling vortex of chaos beyond the edge of the Tralor forest made safe by the mere presence of the House of Stone and Light. "So will I. Remember, I told Zarro, where you go. I go."

"Not into the very mouth of battle!" Jhaymes wrapped his arms around George. "Forgive me, but my love for you is so complete and confining that I would rather die than put you danger. My heart is in you. I treasure you. Tell me you will forgive me."

"Forgive you what?" George asked his breath caught in the intense gaze of his lover, his husband, his everything. "Of course..." Georg sighed into the kiss.

"Mihnea, please," Jhaymes whispered tears falling down his face. George gasped as the vampire passed his hand over his face. It was the last thing he would see of this night as consciousness was taken from him. "Nari..."

"With my life," Nari vowed shifting to his true form.

Ponchi left George's hair to assume her true shape her weapons on broad display."None shall touch him." She promised Jhaymes her wings fanning softly behind her.

"Ryan," Bikky indicated his friend. "Get behind him and make sure that he stays on that mount."

"Aren't you..." Ryan's words trailed off as the squires all shook their heads. He mounted Nari his eyes on Ponchi as she looked ready to kill anything that moved her scythe giving him chills. Ryan had only a moment to look back as Nari took off he prayed they would be alright.

"Are you sure about this?" Mihnea asked the boys giving them one more chance to head to safety.

"Just as it is your duty to defend the sanctity of the Palace, so it is ours," Kenneth said in a tone that would have made his father proud.

"Ryo," Bikky looked up at a particularly bright sphere of light. "I'd know those flames anywhere." The groups pulled forth their weapons and prepared to join the battle when a ragged tumble of arms ad legs fell to the ground in front of them.

"I know you..." Rain pointed the wide blade of his double sided weapon at the throat of Hamanosuke.

"Wait..." Madam Scorpion begged. "Please, we were sent here to take you." Tears fell down his smooth cheeks. "But I could not condemn children such as you," Madam Scorpions eyes fell on Rain and Bill. "To the hellish torture of sharing that demons bed."

"You have been here this whole time and you have not tried to take us," Rain looked down almost believing the words.

"I just want it over," Hamanosuke wept. "My freedom bought at your expense. I can't do. But I can't go back. If I have do it... one more time...If he..." Hamanosuke seemed to swallow bile. "I'm bonded to him. You'll have to help me. I beg you have mercy."

Bikky shoved Hamanosuke back when the fiend reached for Rain's pant legs. "Don't you dare touch my brother." Bikky pulled his sword up and placed it against Hamanosuke's forehead.

"I won't, I won't," Hamanosuke shook his head groveling more as Bikky sent flames down the length of his weapon a smile on his face. This was going just as Madam Scorpion had planned it.

"You..." Mihnea sniffed the air near the trans-gendered criminal. "How is that you still have an free soul?"

"No matter what he did to me..." Madam Scorpion wept. "I did not give in to his demands. No matter how vile, or disgusting, or perverted I endured it all. And I beg of you to kill me now. Don't send me back to him. I won't condemn those children, but please, don't make me go back. I can't take my freedom at the cost of theirs."

"But don't you see," Serina slid from her place in the shadows a black behemoth at her side. Bikky looked up at the massive canine impressed. Cujo barked a greeting at the beast that stood almost a head taller than his mistress. "We do not have to kill you." Madam Scorpion became lost in the flowing red tresses of the pale beauty before him. "You are free by your very will. You on the other hand..." Serina turned to Hamanosuke. "Your soul reeks of his taint."

"There is no help for you." Mihnea turned away taking Madam Scorpion he shoved him into the House of Stone and light. "Stay here. You will will be safe. No demon can set foot on the ground here." Madam Scorpion nodded as the door was slammed shut. Mihnea sighed as he turned to Hamanosuke. "As my lady has said." Mihnea shook his head. "There is nothing we can do for you. If we kill you now, your soul would still be bound to him. He will just bring you back."

"Dragon fire purifies..." Hamanosuke turned pleading eyes to Bikky. "I would rather not exist than to go back to that sexually sadistic bastard." Hamanosuke vowed then crawled over to Bikky. "Please, I beg of you." Bikky looked at the flames on his sword. He wanted to kill the monster that had hurt Lord D and tried to hurt Count D. But he would be doing him a favor. Revenge had never before tasted so foul to him.

"He's really kind of pathetic," Rain spoke low to Bikky while nodding his head. "Mercy..." Rain nodded again.

Bikky increased the flames in his sword and brought it to Hamanosuke . "Wait..." Hamanosuke leaned back. "Tell Lord D... Tell him that I am sorry. And protect the Kami sovereign. Nothing good are the plans he has for the child." Count D frowned as the creature mentioned his daughter. Bikky nodded wondering at the smile on Hamanosuke's face as his flames consumed his body leaving not a note of ash in the wake of his passing.

"We should go..." Count D gasped falling to his knees his arms clenched around his body as if in the grips of horrific pain.

"Baby," Leon dropped beside him.

"Aoi... Oh God... Aoi!" Count D looked up towards the flames of the battle ahead. "My baby, Leon, our baby, my baby..." Count D got to his feet and was running towards the battle before it registered to the others, what he had said.

Honey Glayzed 17

The Power of Three...

"Get on," Talia shifted to her true form of an overlarge Pegasus.

"I can make it," Bill shook his head not willing to allow his right as squire to be diminished so soon after receiving his dagger.

"No doubts have I," Talia assured him her tone brooking no argument. "But you'll never keep up. The trial is over, now we must hurry. I can take you, Millian can take Tom, Orlan take Gustav and Georg."

"How will she..." Gustav broke off his question as Shayia sprouted the wings he had seen earlier. Kenneth had already released the white wings gifted from Zarro. Bikky hovered on a blaze of fire while Rain was aloft on currents of Green wind. Heaven took a form of mist as Mihnea had already vanished. Serina mounted her gigantic pet that she referred to as 'Puppy'

"This is war my friends," Kenneth announced taking the roll his father was given as leader of the Royale. "Be safe, if you can't be safe be smart. Stay together and kill whatever comes your way. Training is over the moment we leave these woods..." Rain pulled forth his weapon as the rest of the group armed themselves.

"Then let's go!" Bikky surged forward into the fray his sword slicing with the accuracy he had learned from Laton.

Count D saw nothing but the driving need to reach his child. She faced danger, he knew, he felt it as if the hot breath of the demon breathed down his very own neck. A monster rolled out in front of him hoping to take his legs out. Count D leaped into the air landing beyond it's reach he continued to run. When the creature made as if to chase after him Leon shot it down. "I've got you D, keep going." Leon called hurrying after him covering his mad dash with a spray of bullets. Whatever was happening to Aoi, they had to get there in time.

Break

Sofu dashed down the hall his feet almost not touching the marble floors. "Aoi," Sofu added a command to his voice. "Return to the safety of the throne room." He could see her just ahead of him. He leaped over the little girl. Landing in front of her he held out his hands to block her path. "-Enough child. Obey your great grandfather." His tone left no room for argument. Sofu reached to take her into his arms. He had to get her back to safety. His son would probably be in fits by now and his grandson would never forgive him. Count D already treated his methods with disdain. All he did, he did for them because he loved them. He could already see, if Dae managed to control Aoi, it would spell the end for them all. "Aoi..."

At his words Aoi paused. She looked up at Sofu D. She loved him and wanted to obey and yet she did not know how to convey to him her needs. "Gomen ne Oji-ue," Tears poured down her little face. "Papa, Aoi want papa." Aoi firmed her resolve and ran past Sofu D. In shock that his command had been ignored, such was the might of the sovereign, Sofu stood for a moment before he took off after her. Aoi shed more tears as he continued to run at her side. He grabbed for her arm and passed right through her as if grasping at smoke. Had her will truly grown so great? Sofu could do naught but follow after and ensure her safety on this mad dash. Aoi made it to the door of the queen's garden. She kept running passing right through it. "Papa!" Gasped her fright tantamount to her desire to reach Count D as she saw the amassed armies clashing.

Dae could not believe his eyes. He had been sitting devising a plan to get to the child and here it came to him. He had no doubts in his mind as to the identity of the small being standing and screaming for her papa. For only one with great power could pass unscathed through the wrought iron and diamond crystal door. But...Dae looked closer at the miniature Kami in bright pink and yellow silk. A girl child. The sovereign was female. So he had attacked Count D when he carried the boy for nothing, he could have just taken her then. "You foul beast," Dae landed hard on the cobble stone path from a blow he had not anticipated. When his vision cleared he was looking up at an enraged Sofu D.

Dae brought his hands up to fight back. This old Kami would pose no threat to him. Dae increased the rage of his dark fire sending it to Sofu D. Sofu wrinkled his nose, his own hand waving away the flames as if they were nothing. "Why bother to fight? Your big brother is not here now to protect you. Hand over the girl and I will spare your life."

"Spare me your drivel instead," Sofu took the stance of the elite fighters of Arcadia. "Surrender your own life to my hands creature. You have no power here."

"Power?" Dae laughed as he unsheathed his sword. "I have all the power."

"Look to your army fool," Sofu taunted moving his body more in front of Aoi.

"They regenerate even as you kill them." Dae laughed again. " Your army will tire long before they will."

"Not so," Sofu backed up until he could feel Aoi against the back of his shins. "The ones killed by dragon fire remain dead. Haven't you noticed it yet?" Dae twitched, his brow dropping. Of course he had noticed. He tried and tried to summon them back and yet they would not heed him. "I see you have noticed." Sofu chuckled a bit.

"I will enjoy killing you," Dae promised pulling forth his sword to press to the base of Sofu's throat. Sofu could not move. Not if he wanted to maintain his shield over Aoi. He had used so much of his powers on Lord D, that he had very little left. He could sense Count D, he knew he was near. He could buy time for him with his own life. 'Get here child,' Sofu sent the thought to D. 'and be quick about it.' "Summon the child if you want and I will kill him as well, but this child will be mine. She will bear my child and I will rule the Kami's and thus the humans as well. You idiotic Kami's have all the power necessary to have these beastly humans groveling at your feet and yet you allow them to treat you as nothing, as slaves, as bed pets."

"Clearly you misunderstand love," Sofu frowned at Dae. "There is no slavery in love. Nothing, you are wrong, love makes all things equal and bed pets, they are as much enthralled as we. Mutual love." Sofu thought of Lady Aurora his heart bled for her. They had spent centuries together, but he knew she would go on without him. Their family needed her. In his absence, she would shine. He was prepared.

"Get away from him!" Count D came crashing down on the blade of the sword, his small feet pressing it into the frozen ground at their feet. Leon came running behind him panting. He reached for Aoi but fell to the ground as Florian jabbed a dagger into his side.

"Master! Take the child, leave them to us, take the child." Florian motioned his demons into the Queen's garden Vlad hot on his tail. He had chased after Vlad when the vampire had dashed after his master. With his fleet of Demons Florian surged into the garden.

"Aoi!" Count D saw his daughter in front of Dae. "You won't touch her..." Count D vowed. Dae made as if to move. Count D rested his hand on Dae where it connected to the sword.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dae asked watching Sofu D pale. What was wrong with him? He could best him. What a coup it would be to wear the charm of taking his life. A D...no, not just a D. The Patriarch. Madam Scorpion and all of his assassins had been unsuccessful. It had been a joke to the great Kami. But something was off. Something was not right with him. He seemed ill, weak even. He seemed, to Dae, like that pathetic son of his. The one Hamanosuke lusted after. Hamanosuke...Hmmm, where was Hamanosuke? Dae shook his head. It did not matter anymore. What mattered was before him. Dae flinched at the feel of powerful chi surging through his body.

"I am not my father," Count D's hair fell forward over his brows masking the pure rage glowing from his eyes. "I have taken no vows, no Hippocratic oath to do no harm..." Dae gasped. He could barely breathe. His heart... it was not beating as it should. The chi... Dae jerked away falling to the ground holding his chest as if to keep his heart inside. Count D watched the worm squirm. He heard Leon shooting, he saw his grandfather pale and ill, most of all he saw his child in danger. Dae looked around, close to the child, there was a warlock. This heart would beat no more, he could feel it slowing down. He would not die like this. His fight was not over. Dae called the warlocks mind then sent his soul, leaving the remnant of his current body behind.

Break

Kenneth pressed his wings close to his body dodging a ball of ink black wind. He saw the beast coming towards him. His sword was high as he sliced through the enemy. On Orlan's back Georg fought well. Hoof and horn were unstoppable along with Georg's masterful fighting. "There," Kenneth looked down to see where the monster was pointing. "There is the new pet of our master." Kenneth frowned to see a horde of monster's circling Bill and Tom.

"Rain..." Kenneth called his attention from where he hovered above the crowd slicing into the heads of monsters decapitating them with ease. Bikky came behind him burning the corpses so that Dae could not revive them. "Bikky...Twins, now." Kenneth could not get to them fast enough. Gustav looked over, he saw it, he ran his sword high cutting and slicing the demons but they kept getting back up.

"We aren't going to make it..." Rain gasped then blew a large wind carrying his words to Bill and Tom. "Guys, brace yourself!"

"What?" Tom grabbed Bill's arms as they were surrounded by heavy green wind and lifted from the ground. The wind began to shake but was soon accompanied by bright blue wind. Rain smiled over at Prince Angel who helped him lift the boys to safety. He was afraid to add too much, he would rip them apart, too little and they would fall.

"Calm down Wind Rider," Angel's words entered his mind. "We will get through this." Rain nodded even though Angel had gone back to his fighting now that the boys were within their range of protection.

"Stay with us!" Bikky called over shoving his blade in deep the flames along it incinerating the monster he fought.

"We were trying to follow Count D and Leon," Tom explained while pointing towards the Queen's garden were squads of Demons were still marching through the elaborate gate carved of white iron in the shape of flowers and fairies.

"D went in there!" Bill rushed forward. "Heaven too, she went in after Mihnea, his girlfriend and his father."

"Must be heavy crap going on," Bikky said recalling the presence of Ryo, he cleaned up his language. He knew that it was unlikely that Ryo would hear him up on the balcony blowing out volcanic attacks as he was, but still. "Let's go. You guys hold the fort here," Bikky said to Shayia and Talia.

Milian kicked up his heels."Go, we'll cover you." Three demons fell under the onslaught of silver hooves. Milian ran beside them knocking demons aside his horn shining in the moonlight.

On the balcony, Ryo saw his boys running amidst flames and wind their weapons destroying the demons that dared get in the way. While he was proud of them, at the same time he was fearful. "Angel," Ryo called over releasing the power from inside of him. "I have to go..."

-Go!- Angel waved his hands increasing the shield over the palace keeping away the demon fire. Ryo closed his eyes and sighed. He thought of his sons in danger and large, leathery dragon wings sprouted from his back. Without a second thought he lifted off from the balcony. On the ground below in the thick of the fighting Dee looked up in awe.

"Keep fighting," Ryo called down then banked a hard right. He just had to get there, he had to. Ryo landed in the garden only to be bombarded on all sides by scales and horns. He went down slicing and burning.

"Ryo!" Rain yelled wrenching the gate open. Bikky blew as much flames towards their dad as possible. Rain raised his hands making a tornado around the flames fanning them more to life. Ryo brought his wings around his body to shield from the smell and flying pieces of exploded demons. Rain ran into his arms. "Ryo, they tried to take Bill."

"And you," Bikky spoke at the same time as they clamored to get into Ryo's embrace.

"You're squires," Ryo said with pride then set them aside. "We have to fight."

"Yes, it wants Jewel," Bikky turned his bright blue eyes narrowed to angry slits that shone in the darkness.

Tom stared in horror at the wild claws of Heaven that sliced into the enemy. She fought with bare hands and feet dismantling demons with an unleashed fury incongruous to the vision of ethereal beauty she presented. Tom went down to a blow on his leg. "Pay attention little human," Florian raised his blade high. "But I guess it's too late to lament that now." Tom saw the blade coming down, but Florian fell to the side the weight of Bill's body jarring him. Florian scrambled to his knees wrapping his arms around the flailing teenager. "Master, I've got him! I've got him!"

Bill struggled in the hold but only managed to get himself held tighter. His arms were free though. The fool had underestimated him. Florian howled in pain at the pure Arcadian dagger that Bill shoved behind him catching Florian in the stomach with Zarro's claw. Florian gasped sending his soul from the body and leaving the human to die alone on the frozen grass.

"Pouncy little bastards," Mihnea smiled his pride at Bill and Tom. "Jumping from one body to another." Bill wiped tears from his face. " You did good."

"He tried to kill Tom," Bill sniffled.

"Cry later,"Mihnea ordered. "Fight!" Bill nodded then turned in search of their doctor. He saw Count D kicking, punching and defending against a horde who had him and Leon surrounded. Leon rained a hail storm of bullets into the crowd. The demons fell, then surged, their numbers seeming to double despite the two dragons in their midst. From the inside of the palace Andy, Nestoir and Daphnus emerged. Dae laughed with glee as he summoned his largest beast yet.

Bikky fell back. He pressed next to Rain. No matter how many he burned, still more came. They were soon overrun. Count D looked up in horror as both of his arms were wrenched behind his back Leon lay with cracked ribs his gun in his hands as he continued to fire trying to get to Count D. Above their heads The high Royale battled a gargantuan monster with three heads. It bellowed flames from one mouth, acid from another and Dharkkum from the last. Dae looked on with glee, Florian at his side. They were doing it, even Vlad had his hands full with his monsters. He could do it. The head Kami was weak. Count D brought his feet up. He kicked back launching himself from the beast. He had to get to his daughter. No matter what.

"Papa!" Aoi reached for Count D. He saw the demons surrounding his baby. He was not letting this happen. Count D summoned a set of throwing stars. The weapons hit true and he dashed forward scooping her in his arms. The killing rage in his blood settled as she snuggled up to him.

"Dae," Andy called down her sword high. "Stop this madness right now."

"No," Dae grasped Count D's hair in a brutal grip. "You stop. If you dare use the Arcadian lights I'll snap his neck."

"You would stoop so low as to take a hostage..." Daphnus grumbled the words out.

"You should know," Count D sat Aoi into his grandfather's arms. Sofu tried to sit up, but he had extended all of his power keeping the child shielded and Lord D healthy. As the war had gone on Lord D became more and more upset. Lady Aurora tried, but Sofu could feel the baby rolling inside of him. He had to help. Now he could barley lift his head. "When you take orders in service to the king. Your life is forfeit to the cause. You can't use me in such a way. It won't work. Break my neck if you must and your army will still fall!" The fire in D's voice caused a chill to race down Dae's back. Under the brutal pressure of Vlad, Florian lay on the ground his current body losing it's life while his minions were defeated by Mihnea and a bunch of kids. Those same kids that had been on the trail.

Break his neck... Aoi tried to understand what was going on. There was so much fighting going on. It smelled horrible and High Queen Vicki's flowers were all getting crushed. Lyo's Biggie seemed injured, Rain was tired and the pretty twins were hurt as well. These monsters were all around, it made no sense to her. Why were they fighting? She wanted to understand. Tears fell down her face as the man tugged on her Papa. "Surrender the child to me as my future bride and the throne of the Lion." Bride... That was like before when Georgie joined his life to Jhaymes. And the throne... Aoi thought back to the big chair that she had hidden behind. That chair was special. It carried power. Power that she could use.

"Not hurt Papa!" Aoi got to her feet.

"Come with me child," Dae beckoned her forward. "You look so much like your Papa, I am sure that you will be a knockout."

"No, no, no..." Count D twisted in Dae's hold. "Not my baby, not my baby..." The blind rage came hurtling back into his body. "I will kill you."

"You will never kill me!" Dae shouted landing a hard blow to D's stomach. D gasped doubled over. Bill dissolved into tears his arms around Tom as the war had seemed to come to a crashing halt in the garden. Outside the flowered gates, the war raged on, but inside, amidst slumbering flowers and carnage the combatants stood still.

That was so mean, Aoi's face crumpled into tears. "Papa..." Aoi gasped as power from the throne surged into her little frame. It filled her heart and her body. She stood, her eyes glued to her papa and her daddy and to Dae. The monster had no heart. Light shone from her body growing in incandescence. Sofu stared in horrified awe as his great granddaughter began to lift off into the bright light. She hovered above the ground, one feet, two feet, three, four, Aoi ascended until she hovered seven feet in the air. But it wasn't Aoi, not as they knew her. Count D began to weep in the presence of the Kami sovereign.

Were she standing on the ground, she would be his height, Count D knew it. Her hair fell in a silken fall to her knees while her crystal blue eyes shone in the darkness. Ribbons of white satin were tied in her hair. Flower petals fell from her feet to float down to the ground below. Her robes of pink and yellow shifted in the unseen wind. Aoi looked down at Dae. "Why have you come here?" Count D sobbed anew as even her voice was changed.

"Now I want you even more," Dae stared up in awe. "I'll forgo the throne for now. With you at my side, I can take it whenever I want."

"You are fouling the air of this land with your dark ambition," Aoi looked down at her papa again. "Leave," Dae felt the weight of her words pull on his human body bringing him to his knees. As he fell, he did not release Count D dragging him to the ground with him. Aoi's eyes narrowed. She brought her hands up emitting bright light that surrounded Dae. He grimaced as it slammed against his skin stripping him of his power, his ability to even remain upright. What was this? "Stop hurting papa," Aoi clenched her teeth gritting out the last word. She balled her fist and his hands sizzled where it touched Count D. Dae snatched his hand back grunting in pain. "You're highnesses." Aoi looked over at High Princess Andromache, High Princes Daphnus and Nestoir. She held her orb high over her head.

Andy nodded, through her tears she saw the beautiful D child prepared to strike at the enemy. She called her light of love. Nestoir summoned his heart of Faith and Daphnus sealed it all with the strength of Hope. The three powers swirled around each other surging and pulsing with the life of the land. "If you do not have the blood of Arcadia, close your eyes, now!" Bikky took Bill to the ground while Tom fell under Rain. Heaven gasped from the outside of the garden knocking Georg and Gustav to the ground. Heaven stared in wonder at the play of lights that washed over the combatants killing the demons where they stood leaving not a trace behind.

Dae gasped, falling back. He could escape, he knew it. He just had to... Dae finished his thought from the burning pits of hell as Aoi turned her gaze to him once again. She threw her orb at him shattering it against his skull. "Not hurt papa..." Her words were that of a child even if her body was not. "Pa...Papa..." Aoi closed her eyes shrinking back to her true size. Count D leaped to his feet running as his precious child began to fall. Aoi hurtled through the air her eyes closed in a swoon. Andy screamed running through the garden just as Count D was. He gasped as she came so close to the ground. Not his baby, not his Aoi, his Jewel. The first testament to his and Leon's love. Count D reached out catching the child falling to the ground with her. He used his body as a buffer. Tom winced hearing the snap of Count D's shoulder as it connected with the ground. "Papa." Aoi mouthed the word tucking her chin under his as they both passed out. Leon limped forward weeping he pulled D and Aoi into his arms.

"It's over," Rain leaned against Bikky. "Thank God it's over."

Break

He was cold. Count D's eyes were revealed in a slow showing of beauty as the lids rose the lashes like ink black fans of the finest silk. "Aoi!" D sat up fast, his head light he fell back down into Leon's arms.

"She's here," Leon assured him. "She's still sleeping, but Princess Tisiphone said that she is fine."

"My grandfather?"Count D asked without opening his eyes as the room began to spin again. "I'm okay, take care of him."

"He's fine child," Lord D said his expression grim. He had figured out his father's illness when they had brought him in pale and weak. "That is why Soofu A has declared us all spoiled. He... He has been taking my illness into himself. He has been strengthening me from his own body. Father is almost depleted. The shop still stands because we are also holding it. That is why he is so weak."

"Oh...father," D tried to sit up again his body began to shiver.

"Settle child," Lord D pressed his son back down. "Just rest a bit. You are healed, I must see to the others."

"But I am fine," Count D sat up again. "My Chi can heal as well." Count D got to his feet. There was no way his father could do it all alone. Unless, of course, he really was feeding off of the power of the patriarch of the family. Count D walked over to see what he could do.

"Send word to the Obsidian that all is well." Daphnus was sending knights off. "Open up the secret room in the war tower to release the children. The palace is secure. Send word to the king. That all is well."

"Oh," Nestoir raised his glass of iced juice. "You're done." with a cheek grin and a wide yawn he got to his feet. "Good, 'cause I'm sleepy." Daphnus aimed a frown at his friend. "Ooh, so pretty," Nestoir was chuckling as a rolled up towel was aimed at his head. "Tsk, my friend, tsk. What are you teaching the children?"

"Not to put up with your mess," Nestoir grouched. Before he could say more there was a squeal in the doorway.

Bill jumped out of the way nearly landing in Tom's lap. He decided to stay there much to Tom's consternation. Though he complained, Tom placed his hands on Bill's waist to steady him. "Rain!" Julie dashed past Ryo. Rain braced himself for the impact and caught the slender girl as she came flying into his arms. "Oh Rain. There was a war. We had to go into hiding. I was in the bath when they came for me. I was so scared. Then they said you were out there. And I don't think Lord D was doing to well, and Jewel ran out into the palace. What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Rain wrapped Julie secure in his arms. He saw Carol ensconced in Bikky's arms. "See, she is sleeping next to her papa." Rain pointed at Aoi who was indeed in Count D's arms. Sofu D lay on a bed next to them taking deep breaths and receiving a dark glower not only from his wife, but his son as well. "The war is over, and we are all taking a much needed rest." Rain yawned then leaned his head towards hers. Julie closed her eyes as his lips sank into hers. Soft, sweet, once, twice, Ryo cleared his throat at the fourth press that lingered.

"Wow," Julie's smile was sublime as Rain backed away.

"I want you to go to your room," Rain sighed. "There is still some stuff I need to take care of." Julie wanted to protest, but her mind was still muddled from the heat of his kisses. Bikky re-emerged from the balcony with Carol, her cheeks were flushed but a happy smile was on her face. "Cold outside?" Rain asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Bikky raised his brows and winked at Carol as she too left the tower. " Cold... Come on," Bikky tugged Rain's arm. "We have to go. News from Jerusalem."

"News?" Rain perked up as the group trouped into the war tower. This was his first time in the prestigious tower as more than a refreshment server. Chris stood by holding a plate with cookies. Next to him was Niri with a tray of hot tea and cocoa. Rain walked around the large table then sat Nestoir's side. Even though he, none of them, had their shields yet, they were still granted the titles of Squire in light of the battle they had just fought.

Bill stared around at the heavy marble table and carved chairs of ivory and onyx that glittered with colored stones. Next to him Gustav was unsure where to sit. "Find a chair," Daphnus ordered looking out of the window of the tower. "Ah, there he is now," Georg gasped aloud at the sight of the pristine creature. Zarro's wings beat against the starry background of the night sky. Snow capped trees blew in the wind of their passing sprinkling the ground with their excess.

Beside Zarro glowing crimson in the light of high moon Laton flew seeming in formation around his leader. The two great beasts were talking, their words lost on the wind. Laughing it seemed as they jested with one another. "Were they off on vacation while we were here fighting?" Gustav asked his brow furrowed.

"The king had his own battles to fight," Andy explained with a yawn. "We are proud that he trusted us enough to defend the Palace while he protected the jewel."

"Some jewel was more important than his precious palace?" Tom demanded as the king made a superb landing in the room. The wind picked up as the two creatures assumed a more compact human shape.

"Better to ask a question," Laton said from behind Tom's chair. "Than to throw castigation on actions of which you do not understand."

"As you said," Heaven materialized beside Laton. "He does not understand."

"And you would stand in his defense?" Laton asked his smile slow. Heaven trembled before the tall human form Laton assumed.

"Let up old friend," Vlad placed a hand on her shoulder. "In Phinnea's absence, I stand as her father. Especially since she was fed from..." Vlad closed his mouth when Heaven began to shake her head. She looked to Tom then back to Vlad. She would really rather he not find out about her true nature this way. She would tell him. She had to. When she explained why they could not be what he wanted. Perhaps he would not even want her anymore. Heaven looked away as the thought brought tears to her eyes. She gasped as they came out anyway and made her way to the back of the room to clean up before she was stained. Vlad could feel her upset, as the blood she had ingested came from his own son's veins. Mihnea shook his head when Serina would have gone to her.

"So explain," Tom said when Zarro had taken his seat. He waited until the king had settled and sipped his tea. "Tell me what is going on. I almost lost my brother to some horny demon." Bill nodded then leaned his head on Tom from where he sat in his brother's lap even though there were chairs when Tom had sat, so had Bill.

"I would like nothing more than to reassure you," Andy said allowing Zarro time to finish his tea understanding the king's need of flowers. "But the danger to Bill is not over. We will protect him, you can be assured of that."

"So he will always want him?" Georg asked promising himself to protect his friend.

"Just as he will always want my wife," Nestoir laughed a bit. "And he will always want Georgie, and Rain and Bill. He will always want the Lion throne and to reign supreme over the earth as Satan laughs when he tries to lay claim to Hell. He is an impotent nuisance who just had his butt kicked by a three year old."

Daphnus chuckled a bit. "I can see it all now," Nestoir joined in his laughter. " All the denizens of hades are probably laughing at him. Even a class E can poke fun at him. I am sure of it."

"Please be done," Nestoir placed his fingers together his smile vanishing after he had bared his fangs.

"You are so creepy," Kenneth muttered to Nestoir from his seat next to Zarro.

Overhearing, the high king laughed out loud. "Hey kid, did you get my bear?"

"Your bear?" Nestoir looked at the king.

"HE took it again?"Laton laughed at his king and friend.

"Yes, HE knows its my favorite and took it anyway," Zarro held his hand out expectantly. "Can I have it back now? I don't like to be without it."

"Ooo...Kay..." Kenneth went into his heavy pockets and pulled out the medium sized bear that he had stuffed in there. Why did he have to be squired to the nut of the bunch? He could take Angel, maybe even Chimera, but the king? Kenneth shook his head as his thoughts went in circles.

Zarro snatched it quick holding it close. "Thank you."

"Dare I ask why that bear is so special?" Tom said as he leaned over. Heaven closed her eyes and pressed near the high king inhaling the scent of the bear. Tom looked around as Nestoir, Mihnea and Vlad all did the same.

"The blood," Zarro slid his pale fingers along the back of the bear to find a hidden zipper. He released the zipper and moved th fluff of the insides apart. The squires all moved over trying to see what Zarro was doing. He pulled out a heavy object that looked to be made of iron. Zarro showed it to the group in the room.

"Blood..." Bill looked closely at the object. "It has blood on it," He wanted to recoil, but he could not tear his eyes away from it. "What is that?"

"One of The keys to gates of Heaven," Zarro answered placing it back in the bear.

"The keys..." Kenneth stood up to look over the king's shoulder to see the object closer. "But that's just an iron nail..." Kenneth looked at again, really looked at it. His heart began to pound in his chest so hard and so fast he feared that it would fall out and land on Zarro's shoulder. There was no rust on the nail though he figured it to be at least two thousand or more years old. The blood on it could have gotten there last week. How was this possible? Kenneth shook his head as if in denial but he could not deny the truth of the king's words. He had carried that! Something so precious had been stuffed in his pocket the whole time. "Oh my God!" Kenneth fell to his bottom. He could not decide if Zarro really was crazy at this point. To have something like that where someone could take it. Where it could be misplaced.

Nestoir looked on with a smile as the king began to speak again. "Now you understand what it means to be in service to the king."

"Can I ask you something?" Bill said from his place still in Tom's lap. Zarro smiled over at the young man whose bond with his brother seemed just as strong as it was before they had left. The truth could be said of Bikky and Rain. Zarro nodded his head in a move so graceful that Bill forgot he was speaking to a man shape and not the large feline. " Who would dare take that from you?"

"HE has a sense of humor," Zarro laughed a bit then looked up.

"Pay it no mind," Nestoir shook his head then sipped his tea. "They play this game often. The first time, I tore up Miracle Mile looking for it and it was in a church in San Diego Zarro went right to it. They think it's funny."

"Bitter much?" Zarro added a bit of Maisia to Nestoir's tea.

"They?" Tom looked at the king his eyes going wide. "You're friends?" Zarro did not answer but he winked at Tom and began to nibble a cookie.

"Well, well, well," Bikky gasped turning around at the annoying voice he could hear entering the room with Azrial. Marilyn draped himself over a chair and reached out to Bill. "Aren't you adorable?"

"Don't touch him," Tom ground the words out. "Or it will be painful."

"Painful?" Marilyn asked his fangs on display.

"What I do to you," Tom held up a shaved piece of wood. "It will be painful." Bill leaned away from Marilyn only long enough to un-sheath his dagger.

"That's all I needed to know," Zarro smiled over at the boys. "Thank you Azi, Marilyn. I am sleepy and I miss my wife." Zarro got to his feet. Bill and Tom looked after the fuzzy white king as he meandered down the hall.

"Meeting adjourned," Daphnus announced embracing his son with pride bursting from his heart. "Good night everybody. I guess we will have the shielding ceremony in the morning. Please sleep well." Kenneth blushed as his father mussed his hair and wiped tears from his eyes. Muttering "That's my boy," He left the war tower.

Honey Glayzed 18

Lights

Heaven stood on the balcony. The icy wind of Arcadia seemed to blow through the very fabric of her being and yet she could not move. She watched as the young mortal slept on unaware of her presence but she knew that if, in the next room, Bill sat up, Tom would be at his side in an instant. Such was their bond. Heaven began to back away from the room and Tom opened his eyes. He rolled to his side peering through the deepness of the night. There was a sense of someone watching him. Tom looked around the interior of his room then out to the large balcony. All he could see beyond the deep blue curtains and the veil of his heavy dreads was the wind.

Dropping to the ground Heaven walked off into the forest outside of the palace. She just had to keep walking. That was it. Heaven walked until she reached the clearing with the gilded house that resembled a bejeweled bird cage. Heaven jumped onto the balcony of the bedroom where she saw George wrapped in the thick comforts of his and Jhaymes marital bed. Jhaymes stood in the doorway watching as Nari and Ponchi marched back and forth on guard. The fairy and the Pegasus. Both beautiful, strong and determined. Both in love with his spouse. "If you want to speak to Pretty," Jhaymes began not looking up but sensing Heaven's presence. "You will wait til tomorrow. He will not awaken until morning."

"Do you mind if I watch for tonight?" Heaven stood while Jhaymes climbed into bed with George. "Nari and Ponchi can rest. I will guard."

"If you need the time to think, so be it." Jhaymes inclined his head to the chair Nari had vacated at his bidding. "But I should tell you," Jhaymes smiled now. "I do not think it matters what you are, but who you are."

"I don't understand," Heaven grew quiet when she saw that Jhaymes was asleep. She sat for a long time watching them sleep. George lay at peace with Jhaymes arms around him. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight filtering in through the window. So pretty he was. No wonder the dragon's coveted him. He was shiny and bright. With a heart to match the outside with enough spunk to stand up for himself. In a way, he was an older version of Bill. Was Bill straight? For Talia's sake, Heaven hoped so.

Inside her miniature home on the nightstand, Ponchi watched Heaven. The mixed creature sat for a long time deep in thought. The sun began to crest the horizon as Heaven stood to her feet. George began to stir. Jhaymes, though deeply in sleep, knew the second full cognition reached George. "Darling," Jhaymes said, caution in his tone. Would George be upset with him? He could never tell. Their relationship would never be boring. He had asked Mihnea to put George to sleep, and he had. But otherwise, George would have fretted the night away and Jhaymes had not the time to convince him to be calm.

"Oh..." Elation filled George as he saw the form of his husband laying beside him in bed. "Jhaymes!" George's arms were around Jhaymes in an embrace that Jhaymes knew that in order to be free from it he would have to harm the delicate man. Jhaymes had no desire to be free. "I love you so much..." George wept onto Jhaymes shoulder. "I worry that you will not come back from these missions, but this time..."

"This time I did what I had to do," Jhaymes placed kisses along George's face and lips. "Please understand, I had to defend our home."

"I will try," George had dreamed of a long conversation with Queen Torcha in full dragon form. He knew it was no dream. But now he was willing to be easier on Jhaymes. He was a knight's 'lady' and he would do his best to send them off with love and welcome them home with gratitude. He was Jhaymes' touchstone, his reason for fighting. It was not just the world and Arcadia that Jhaymes was fighting for, it was him. Jhaymes was fighting to protect him. His home, his life, Jhaymes protected it all. "I love you."

"And I you, my fire opal," Jhaymes lips moved just enough to mutter the declaration. "Hot like fire and your eye's like jewels."

"Make love to me," Jhaymes smiled at George's simple demand.

"As long as I draw breath," Jhaymes vowed peeling the blankets back to better appreciate George's pale skin glowing in the early light of the sun. "You will never have to ask twice."

–

"They're going to be late," Ponchi said to Nari as she watched him assemble Jhaymes garb for the morning's agenda. The weapons were all shined to a gleam.

"It's alright" Nari laughed with a nod. "Jhaymes is not taking on a new Squire, or releasing a knight..." Nari thought of what would be happening in a few years time. "Let them take as long as they need."

"They would anyway," Ponchi smiled pushing her sapphire locks back from her face. She sat with her scythe and a sharpening stone to wait.

–

George leaned into Jhaymes' kiss his lips open and his body pliant in Jhaymes skilled hands. These hands, George marveled at their size. They could wield death with a precision that was frightening and yet they brought such pleasure to him. George arched into the touch of Jhaymes' hand as it slid along his chest. Jhaymes felt the familiar awe at the snow white perfection of his love. The expanse of skin at his reach was almost more than he could bear. He wanted to touch the soft skin and taste it. He wanted to thrust deep inside, but Jhaymes also wanted to make this last. George moaned at the nip of teeth on his nipples. Jhaymes felt the tightening of his loins, he needed relief.

Jhaymes gasped into the mouth under his own the lips devoid of lipstick were soft and inviting. George moved his tongue along with Jhaymes his hand wiggling inside of his pants. Jhaymes surrendered to the fingers. So what if he did spend himself. George always brought him back to full throttle with very little effort. George moved his hand faster, holding tighter. Jhaymes was hot and heavy in his hand, the moist flesh quivering with need. "Take this off," Jhaymes was wiggling out of his pajama pants long before George was done speaking. George leaned over Jhaymes his mouth open.

"Oh... Georgie...Sweetheart..." Jhaymes fell back his hands caressing George's back moving all the way down to his bottom. That beautiful bottom, so round, so pale, so perfect. Jhaymes scooted, inched and curled his body around until his lips could pay homage to peach shaped globes. George leaned back into the kisses his eyes closed. His body was becoming so hot. Long licks were soon driving him mad. George allowed his mouth to go back to work. Jhaymes had a unique flavor that was almost salty, but with a softness to it that was like nothing he had ever before tasted. George could feel it in the tight muscles in Jhaymes' thighs. The color and feel of the erection in his mouth. Jhaymes close. George relaxed his throat taking in as much as he could, all the way down. Jhaymes cried out loud and long as he released his pleasure. George had never heard his name sound so sweet.

Jhaymes caught his breath, the effort languorous as he basked in the completeness of his release. George sat back wiping his mouth with a satisfied smile playing over his pretty lips. Jhaymes reached out to George his hear swelled to bursting at the soft form in his arms. So warm, so sweet, every kiss from his lips was likened to honey in Jhaymes mouth. It overpowered his senses leaving him panting for more. Jhaymes hands, like brands went back to his traversing of George's body, his sides, his chest. Jhaymes lingered at the taut nipples pinching them to a delicious red that demanded to be suckled. Giving in elicited needful mewls of sound from George, his eyes closed and head thrown back. Jhaymes had become so masterful with him, he loved it.

Moving down to the indention of George's belly, he tasted the button there pushing George's thighs open in the process. Even knowing what was coming the full envelopment in wet heat caused a shiver to race up George's spine. "Jhaymes," George lifted his hips.

"Turn around," Jhaymes placed his hands on George's sides helping him to move. George was not surprised by the order. Jhaymes seemed infatuated with his bottom, seemed, no, Jhaymes was infatuated with his bottom. George arched his back spreading his knees apart. Jhaymes was afforded with a perfect view of the luscious behind and the ruddy jewels beneath. Jhaymes ran his hands down George's flanks squeezing his bottom. He spread the cheeks mouth watering at the rosy bud that invited his mouth. George gripped the sheets burying his face in the pillow. Jhaymes tongue set him aflame. Wetting his finger, Jhaymes pressed inside.

"Ooh..." George trembled. Jhaymes' long fingers found the most sensitive spot inside of him. Jhaymes smiled his tongue delving into the moist, tender flesh. George could do more than shiver and moan. It was so hot, but so good. Jhaymes hand stroked him as his mouth worked. George was nearly blinded by the shock of his orgasm. "Jhaymes..." Jhaymes moved into position. He would not have George ask again. George relaxed his body at the pressure of thick skin pressing into him. "Yes..." Jhaymes slipped past the tight ring of muscles the way paved by the eagerness of George's body. Jhaymes began to move with an easy rhythm allowing the most pleasure to surge into them both.

Jhaymes' body curved over George enveloping him in sensation. Deeper and longer he stroked inside reveling in the feel of tightness. George wiggled his hips, pressing back into Jhaymes thrusts each one sending him into near convulsions. Jhaymes adored the sight of George bent over, but there was something more he wanted. Something more he needed. George melted into the bed as Jhaymes pulled out. "That's right, lay back." George pulled his knees back to his chest. Jhaymes crawled over him his body weeping with need. He wanted to see George's beautiful face as he was lost to ecstasy. His eyes sent Jhaymes on a journey of sublime pleasure so long could he stare when George was crying out his joy.

Faster and deeper Jhaymes moved his body surging for the release that he found only in the arms of his love. George cried out at he feel of Jhaymes hand on his member, stroking in time to his thrusts. "Jhaymes..." George could say no more, he did not need to. Jhaymes could feel the tightness of the his love, the quivering and stilted breathes rasping in his ear. But the best, the show he longed for that haunted his dreams. Those light colored eyes clouding over as his body gave in to the pressures of Jhaymes making. Thick cream covered Jhaymes hand and George's belly. As George went wild beneath him Jhaymes could take no more. He gripped George hard giving in to the pleasure he filled George until he could feel it back on his own thighs where they still pressed tight his love. Jhaymes lowered Georges legs holding him in his arms. His caresses were more comfort now than arousing, soothing the taut muscles and calming the ragged breathing.

"We need a bath," Jhaymes said his lips pressing slight kisses along George's hairline the skin was damp with sweat.

"We are so late," George laughed a bit his eyes heavy with satisfaction.

"I don't think they'll mind," Jhaymes pressed his lips to George's. "I hope." George was laughing as well when they entered their bathing chamber.

–

Count D pulled the brush through his hair. Leon stood behind him leaning on the dressing stand watching. Each strand was like a cord of silk glistening. Though D wore it a bit longer, it just graced his shoulders, it was enough. Enough for Leon to thoroughly run his hands through it. To get fully immersed. He recalled the cool feel of the hair on his fingers. Again Leon thought of that hair. Spread out like a fan on the pillow. When D arched his back and his neck, completely abandoned to pleasure. "D."

"We'll be late," D said setting the brush aside to pick up the jeweled clip that he would wear with his ensemble.

Leon walked over to D. He placed his large hands on the delicate shoulders. Leon leaned down until he could smell the sugared scent of D. Count D moved his head to he side and turned until he was facing Leon. "Do you really want to make me wait?"Leon said the words with his lips against D's.

"I think I do," D smiled as he got to his feet. Leon felt the air leave his lungs as D dropped the robe. "I have to dress..." D was able to say no more as Leon picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bed. "You are such a beast."

"You like it," Leon quipped. D smiled not able to deny it.

Break

Rain sat at his vanity looking right, then left. Well, not only was he sixteen, he was a squire. So how come he still looked so small. "You don't just look small, wind rider," Wyld Wynd soared into the room. "You are, but it suits you." Wyld Wynd walked over to the large bed and sat upon it ignoring Rain's indignant glower for he was not fully dressed yet. "You're wearing pants, I see nothing."

"Still, it's rude..." Rain huffed hurrying behind the dressing screen. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, I have a message for you to convey to our people." Rain gasped then stuck his head out until he could see the majestic creature on his balcony preparing to lift off. "Where there is smoke, there is fire. Be prepared. Store up for the time to come." Before Rain could ask what he meant. Wlyd Wynd was gone.

"What was that?" Rain dove behind his screen as Bill walked in to his room.

"Can you knock before you enter?" Rain grumbled pulling a t-shirt before coming out from behind his screen.

"Why? You weren't naked," Bill laughed when a pillow bounced off of his head.

"What do you want?" Rain picked up his over shirt and pulled it on. Bill sat on the bed and nibbled from the small bowl of chopped melon. "What do you want?" Rain stuck his tongue out at Bill. "We should be getting ready."

"I know," Bill leaned back adjusting the pillow on the bed as he replaced it. "I just want to know what's up with Heaven."

"What do you mean?" Rain crinkled his brow. He could not reveal any confidence. Heaven was his friend. She was so tormented by her very own existence, whatever happiness she could glean, she more than deserved it. He thought back to a time when Heaven had committed great crimes that had baffled detectives, the entire police department in fact. She had made an unsolved case just so that he would not have to face a madman on the stands. He could not betray that. "Listen," Rain sat down on the bed. "If Heaven can become happy, in the presence of your brother. I hope for it."

"She ripped demons apart with her bare hands." Bill shook his head still trembling at the memory.

"My brother was setting things on fire." Rain dismissed the words by pulling his heavy boots over. As he sat down with his socks Bill continued to frown at him. "Haven't you noticed that people on Arcadia have special abilities?"

"Stop avoiding what I'm asking," Bill placed his hand on Rain's boot before he could put it on his foot. "She's 94 yrs old right?"

Rain nodded seeing no reason to deny the truth. "Count D is over a thousand and Mihnea was born sometime in the fourteen hundreds. What's your point? By their standards, she is still a child."

"But not by ours," Bill released the boot. "Or have you forgotten that we are human?"

"I have not forgotten," Rain laughed a bit. "No way I could, at least until I am given the tears."

"You plan to take them then," Bill and Rain both looked up at Bikky as the other boy walked into the room fully dressed even carrying his sword. "Slow much?" Bikky sat on the floor at Rain's feet and helped him to lace the heavy boots. "Stop bothering him, he has to get dressed." Bill recognized the playful tone in Bikky's voice and did not grow offended. "You can discuss nail polish and mascara after we receive our shields."

"I was asking about Heaven," Bill grumbled looking at his nails which still needed to be repaired after their trek down the mountain, through the woods and over a river, then a war. He was wearing full coverage gloves as opposed to his usual fingerless accessories. Rain had simply filed his down and removed the polish, after buffing they shone as if polished.

"Heaven?" Bikky got to his feet. He gave a measured look at Bill then picked up Rain's heavy black coat. "I thought Tom had the hots for her."

"He does," Bill nodded returning the gaze.  
"Ah," Bikky smirked. "I see. He not only protects you, you return the favor."

"Just tell me," Bill stood as well making Rain feel short as he was the same height as Bikky. Even with his boots on, he came up only to their ears. "Do I need to protect him? What is she?"

"I do not have the right to tell you," Bikky said saving Rain from an awkward avoidance. "If you so badly want to know... Ask her."

"She scares me," Bill mumbled causing Rain to laugh from where he was applying his mascara and eyeliner.

"If this is crooked, it's your fault," Rain threw a wadded up tissue at Bill.

"Ah, we'll just call you blinkie," Bikky assured him while brushing his hair. "If you're done..." Bikky held out his coronet. "We should be going." Rain slid the silver crown onto his head. Bill leaned in close to better see the large jewel in his forehead. Rain applied lip gloss then went to the door, his long black canvas coat brushed the floor as he passed. "Don't worry about Tom," Bikky sighed hating to have to admit this. "But I think she is going to turn him down."

"But she likes him!" Rain paused in the act of picking up his staff. With the blades inside, it resembled an over-sized walking stick. He could use it as a bow-staff or the large double scythed monstrosity he had fought with during the trials and the war.

"She may like him," Bikky said with a tone of voice that told Rain that he was using his Dragon's sage. "But she hates herself." Rain felt a moment of sadness as they walked down the hall. Heading into the throne room they were joined by Tom, Gustav and Georg. Further down the hall their little group was joined by Ryo and Dee. In Ryo's arms was the smallest dragon princess. Walking beside Ryo and Dee was Alicia holding Lyo's hand. Lyo walked with his little chest puffed up escorting the grand duchess just like a prince. Laton had said so and of course his word was law.

Tom poked Bill in the side when he saw the down turn of his lips. Before Bill could answer the unspoken question the doors of the throne room were thrown open. Waiting at the entrance were Talia, Shayia, Milian, Orlan and Kenneth. A blast of trumpets sounded followed by a deluge of glitter and flower petals. Streamers of silk blinded the groups as dancers ran in circles around them singing and clapping. Bikky and Rain gasped to see Julie and Carol among them.

Prince Deipyros began to sing into the microphone. "Jai Ho!" Rain was bombarded and blinded by swaths of silk cloth. "Jai Ho!" Bikky looked around at the flurry of activity in the grand hall. Tom tried to stop his mouth from falling open at the bare mid-drifts and gyrating female forms. He was used to seeing beautiful women entertaining, but there were so many of them. Even the men of this kingdom had an unearthly beauty that needed a second glance to ascertain their gender.

Princess Chimera tossed a sparkling black object through the air. Andy reached up and caught it. Bill laughed to see that it was a microphone. As the squires were paraded around the room they were surrounded by the performers. Andy began to sing. "I got shivers. When you touch my face...I'll make you hot, Get what you got...I'll make you wanna say

(Jai Ho, Jai Ho)...Andy took a scarf from around her neck to join in with the ribbon dancers. She tossed her microphone to Tisiphone who released a another shower of glitter. "I got fever, running like a fire," Tisiphone dipped into a shimmy making her body resemble a wiggling flame. "For you I will go all the way...I wanna take you higher...(Jai Ho)" Tisiphone handed the microphone off to Carol. Bikky was shocked that she would sing with the royale. "I keep it steady steady, that's how I do it," The dancers halted moving only their hips. "This beat is heavy, so heavy you gonna feel it." "It's like fast paced advanced belly dancing," Rain whispered watching Julie move. The song continued, the drums in the back wild. Rain placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh as Jhaymes flew in through the window with George in his arms. George's face was red as Marilyn shook a finger at him. "Such a party," Gustav whispered in his native tongue his eyes traveling the room. "I hear they revere their knights here." Georg explained. "So yeah, it is a big deal becoming a squire." Georg saw Leon running into the room with D at his side. Christopher, from his spot with the pages just shook his head. "But why?" Gustav asked when the dancers continued their wild celebration of their arrival. "Because," Bikky said with a smirk as more flower petals rained from the ceiling. "A squire is nothing more than a knight in training. If you make it through, you really will be Arcadia's finest." Bikky felt pride that all of this was taking place for he and his friends. He saw Ryo and Dee clapping along to the beat and winked at his dads. In essence, he was following in their footsteps. "(Jai Ho)..." Milian stared for a moment as the dancers removed another scarf. "You are the reason that I breathe (I breathe) You are the reason that I still believe (still believe)You are my destiny (destiny) Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-ooooh!" The dancers ushered the squires in front of the king where they bowed then danced on. "(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us (can stop us)Nothing can ever come between usSo come and dance with me,Jai Ho! (oohh)" Continuing on to a set of chairs decorated with the crests of each squires shield, the dancers went behind them. Andy and the Royale in front, while Carol, Julie, Maria and several other dancers continued their dancing. "Jai Ho! Bai-la bai-la! Bai-la bai-la! Jai Ho! Bai-la bai-la! Jai Ho!" As the finale rang out there was a loud explosion of fireworks, glitter and flower petals.

"Well then!" Zarro was still laughing when the crowd took their seats. Beside him Kenneth grew pale as the king of Arcadia brandished the bear he had retrieved from the house of stone and light. "As some of you who have experienced the squire trials before, you well know that an item is taken. Without our permission or knowledge of what the item is. It is the first duty of the aspiring squire to return it." Kenneth gulped looking at the bear. "Well done Sir Kenneth," Zarro clapped the lanky boy on the shoulder. "I am well pleased to have you serve as my squire." Zarro pulled forth what looked to be a large golden belt buckle. Maria, Kenneth's girlfriend, stepped up to place it on his belt bestowing a kiss to his lips. She stepped aside blushing at the applause.

"Squires of Arcadia," Queen Victoria spoke in her sweet, cultured tones. "Present your items to your knights." Victoria motioned for the group to step forward. "You are one step closer to joining the ranks of Arcadia's finest."

Dee swelled with pride as Rain, as the youngest, stepped up to Nestoir. Bending at the waist he produced the little box he had stored the keys in. "My car keys!" Nestoir turned a dark glower on Zarro. He relaxed his face into a smile shrinking his fangs so as not to alarm his squire. Turning back to Rain, he saw that there was no need. Rain stood tall his offering in a steady hand. He was not afraid. He had made it this far. He did not even resemble that terrified child that had suffered under the hands of a demonic madman possessed by an evil lust. He was taller now. Not as tall as the other male squires, but taller than he had been at thirteen. He was skilled now. Rain would never hesitate before an enemy. Be it a human or a level A demon. If he went down, he would go down fighting, trying his best to take his enemy with him. But his first thought would be to kill it first.

Watching Rain walk across the shiny floor, Ryo bit back a sob, but a tear escaped. He wiped it away then placed his hand in Dee's. Ryo sighed recalling the first time he had met Rain. A terrified young child battered and abused. Starved and bleeding he had clung to Ryo so sweetly. As Rain walked the heavy coat brushed the floor with each step. Ryo felt another tear. This one wiped away by Dee. Rain reached High Prince Nestoir and dropped into a deep bow. His hair fell over his shoulders gleaming in the light from over a thousand large crystals in the chandeliers. The diamond in his crown winked upon Nestoir's face. "That's our boy," Ryo sniffled into the handkerchief that Dee held up for him. "That's our beautiful, brave, strong boy."

"I have retrieved what was lost to you," Rain handed off the keys. He inclined his head as Nestoir produced his shield. Julie approached draped in yards of silk. He had never thought of what the sight of her dressed in royal Arcadian garb would do to him. He took in the deep emerald green top that accentuated her petite form. Leaving her mid-drift bare her arms were banded with black velvet showing that the scars she was so ashamed of, had been massaged away with Kirin lotion. Julie's skirt swirled with ribbons and flowers. From the audience, Ryan stared as his sister took a step towards her destiny. She was so beautiful shining and smiling. Jewels were braided into her curly brown hair and dangled from her ears. Around her throat was a necklace of diamonds and emeralds. A matching pattern was on her wrists, biceps and around her waist with a girdle that trailed gems to the hem of her skirt and small feet.

Julie took the shield from Nestoir. Approaching Rain she took a deep breath. She fumbled a bit lifting his shirt. Under it was another shirt to lift plus a tank top. She found his belt and blushed bright red as she attached the large buckle. Rain was so still as her hands traveled the terrain of his waist. Julie was careful as she lowered his shirts. He nearly leaped back when she attempted to straiten them running her hands over his front. Julie gasped her face redder, enough so that Zarro chuckled a bit. Rain was just as red as he accepted her kiss.

"Ah, youth," Daphnus chuckled in the king's ear. "She should know not to go patting him there in front of all these people."

"Shh..." Andy elbowed Daphnus in the side for Nestoir was busy laughing along with them. Rain inhaled, then took Julie's hand. He lead her back to the table where he would take his meal next to Nestoir once all was done.

Wearing sapphire and gold silk, Carol approached Bikky as he released his large diamond to Laton. Carol accepted the shield from the dragon king with a deep curtsy. She did not hesitate to lift Bikky's overlarge shirt to reach his belt buckle. She attached it with cool hands and a smirk. She leaned in to kiss his lips lingering as she did so. When Carol backed away his eyes were alight with a familiar gleam. Bikky took her hand and bowed to Laton before he walked over to where Rain was seated with Julie. "Piece of cake," Bikky smoothed Rain's hair hoping to sooth his still blushing younger brother.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain frowned turning his eyes to see Talia offering a stake to Faith. With wistful eyes she glanced at Bill before Queen Victoria attached her shield to her sash around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. Talia bowed stepping aside. The rest of the squires handed off their items.

At last, it seemed to take forever, Zarro returned to his place in front of the crowd. "Now some of you may think that the squiring is over. You would be very wrong." Zarro laughed, the jolly sound wandering around the grand room and seeming to bounce off the crystal chandeliers. "At the beginning of the trials, the squires had five young men that would serve as precious items to be delivered from one palace to the other, at the very beginning of the trials, four of the young men began to succeed in the trials. Can I please have the presence of Georg, Gustav, Tom and Bill." At the high king's bidding the four members of the talented band approached each holding out their daggers as an offering.

"Boys," Queen Victoria giggled. "My husband is not a taker of gifts he has bestowed."

"But," Tom began but paused when his dagger vanished from his hand. He found it nestled in the sheath at his waist.

"It is my honor to welcome you to the ranks of the Arcadian Squire." Zarro patted each boy on the shoulder with his delicate looking human hand. "I only hope you will aspire to the greatness of knighthood. I see much potential in you all." Bill bowed low and gasped as Queen Victoria attached a shield to his belt. She moved on to Tom. As she attached it, he looked for and found Heaven seated behind Vlad at a table. He frowned then smiled as she kissed him moving on to Georg and then finally to Gustav.

"You must be hungry, please be seated," Victoria indicated the large tables. Several musicians began to crowd the floor after everyone was seated. As they played, pages began to serve the morning meal. Ryo sat with his family so pleased and proud he feared he would not stop smiling for at least a week.

Andromache approached the empty space left behind by the high king and queen. The audience grew quiet as they saw that she held a microphone. "I hope you will all trouble to be bothered by a little song that I have arranged with a very good friend of mine. Ryo gasped as she looked at him. He mouthed the word 'now?' and got an encouraging smile. Ryo inclined his head getting to his feet. If his face turned any redder Dee worried he would faint. It was a well known fact by now that Ryo could be moved by music to dance with the passion that lived in his heart. What was not so well known, was that the dragon prince could sing. "It is not easy to send our husbands and wives out into the world to do battle against our enemies. How much harder is it to send out our babies? As parents, I know that you will all understand the cry of every mother and father's heart."

Prince Angel walked over, his blond hair shining in the light from the sun and the candles. He raised his hands to show his orb shining in between them. It sparkled and began to glow. As it shone, it grew larger in his hands expanding in height and width until it was a large flat screen over the crowd. Andy smiled then sang, " I pray you'll be our eyes," The audience could no longer watch Andy as she performed, for on the screen was the view of the young group of Squires as they had stood on the balcony of the Obsidian palace. "And watch us where we go," The young group began to descend. "And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know..." The crowd gasped to see Bill dangling from the mountain. "Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way..." Andy paused as the group reached the bottom of the mountain. "Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace, to a place where we'll be safe." The audience was treated to a sight of the squires all attacking Mihnea as he had licked Bill's hand. Vlad frowned at his son and smacked his hand against the back of his head. Mihnea raised his hands and bared his fangs as if to say. "What? I didn't bite him."

Ryo could feel his pulse speed up. He had worked hard on the words of this song. Daphnus and Nestoir had both assured him that he would be alright. Arcadians had no language barrier. "La luce che tu dai..." His voice shook a bit as he saw his boys fighting against demons.

"I pray we'll find your light..." Andy translated the words with her singing. Ryo continued to sing feeling his confidence bolstered by the awe he could see on the faces of the crowd. "Nel cuore resterà." ("And hold it in our hearts.") "A ricordarci che." ("When stars go out each night.") "L'eterna stella sei." Ryo turned away from the screen as the tents were set up against a backdrop of snow and dinner was put together over a bonfire started by Bikky. Nella mia preghiera." The scene changed to the group fighting the warriors of Ethio village. (Let this be our prayer.") "Quanta fede c'è." Ryo held the note as he had been trained to do before he was banished on his vacation with Dee. Andy petted Ryo's arm to let him know that he had done a great job. "Lead us to a place...Guide us with your grace...Give us faith so we'll be safe." Ryo swallowed hard seeing Rain turn bright green as he froze the river. Daphnus played the refrain again giving Ryo time to blink away his tears. Andy joined her voice to his. "Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza." Ryo gasped as a horned monster burst through the ice capturing Bill. "Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza." Was that... Ryo's body continued to sing even as his mind went into shock. Was that Rain on top of the beast slicing away? "Ognuno dia' la mano al suo vicino." Ryo wiped his face and went on singing. "Simbolo di pace e di fraternità." Ryo paused to catch his breath. "La forza che ci dai." "We ask that life be kind," Rain gasped as pictures of Bikky at age seven, himself at thirteen. "E' il desiderio che." ("And watch us from above.") The next scene was of Bikky's first night with Ryo, "Ognuno trovi amor." Ryo got a wistful gleam in his eye as he saw the young man his tough little boy had become. ("We hope each soul will find...") "Intorno e dentro a sé." ("Another soul to love." Talia felt a tremor in her heart as she saw Bill sitting with the other squires eating breakfast and watching the song. He was so beautiful. She wished he would just notice her as more than another squire. Andy and Ryo began to sing together, their voices blending sweetly. "Let this be our prayer." ("Let this be our prayer.") Ryo recalled the encompassing pride he had felt as his boys had returned the missing items to their knights. "Just like every child." ("Just like every child.") "Need to find a place, guide us with your grace." Andy felt peace as the boys had made it to the House of Stone and Light. "Give us faith so we'll be safe." Ryo could no sooner stop his tears as he could stop the beat of his own heart as he watched his boys gear up to join the war. "E' la fede che. Hai acceso in noi." They sang together once again. "Sento che ci salverà."

Andy stood for a moment with her arms around Ryo. "Okay?" Andy asked patting his hand.

"I'm okay," Ryo nodded then he smiled beautiful, if watery. "I have never been better." His smile was like sunshine as he looked for his family. Ryo was shaking slightly among the applause as he made his way to his family.

Zarro stood as the meal ended his smile wide. "Now, I am sure you boys and girls would like to spend the day resting." He offered an indulgent smile to the large crowd. "There will be a grand ball tonight after Dinner." Amidst applause, Zarro left the center of the room with his family.

Break

Ryan sat on the bed in his sister's room as she finished her outfit for the ball. "So all while we were out freezing our butts off," Ryan began as she piled on a ton of jewels. "You were here in the palace learning dance steps and deportment?"

"Yes," Julie nodded her curls bobbing as they were still free of pins. "And being fitted for my wardrobe."

"So I hauled all those suitcases for nothing?" Ryan shook his head glad to know that his sister was okay. "I am happy for you," Ryan said the words, but his heart spoke so much more. She was no longer in need of his protection. She was a beautiful young woman on the verge of becoming a princess. "I'd better let you finish. They laid out a suit for me." Ryan tried not to think of the valet that had accompanied the suit of clothes. "You're really beautiful sis," Julie paused as she heard a hitch in her brother's voice. When she turned to thank him, she was alone in her room.

Break

Heaven adjusted a fold of her long white dress. It shimmered like freshly fallen snow. The heavy crushed velvet seemed to move like liquid with the flowing lace down her pale arms and in rows over her feet. On her feet where white satin shoes with a pattern of snowflakes in sparkling diamonds and pearls. The bodice of the creation that Angel has sent to the hybrid was beaded with the same jewels then trailed down in rows upon rows down the skirt. Heaven stood in the mirror. There was so much wrong with what she saw. She had fed too much from Mihnea, she was now the shining example of her father's people, in appearance at least. A tear gathered and she was quick to wipe it away before it could stain her dress.

Her skin was as pale and unmarked as a porcelain statue with a hint of pink in her cheeks from her recent feeding. Her eyes were shining from within resembling topaz jewels with a blazing fire behind them. Her hair fell in a silken fall gathered on one side with pins it's deep brown mass shimmering with auburn highlights, the only color on her besides her eyes. She had to do this. Just for tonight. She could make it through. Heaven took a deep breath if only to remind herself that humans still breathed. Yeah, Heaven firmed her chin, she was part human. Her heart still beat in her chest. That was all that forced her feet to the vanity to pick up the dangling earrings. "I almost look like a real girl." Heaven turned her head from side to side.

Break

Tom bumped his hips against Bill's where he stood brushing his hair in front of the mirror. "What?" Bill said as he sat the brush down looking at his reflection.

"I can see your brain working," Tom leaned on the edge of the vanity so that he could face his brother. Bill wished he had a make-up artist at this moment as his hand faltered. "Tell me, or..." Tom wiggled his fingers. Bill backed away from the threat of merciless tickling. Bill looked away his mind going over the things he had been considering. He wanted to believe that Heaven was harmless, that she was just odd in the way that all Arcadians were. Really, he had yet to meet a sane one among them, the king in the lead for the crazy prize. "Alright then," Tom got to his feet approaching his brother.

"Heaven!" Bill leaped away from Tom's wriggling fingers. He looked down at his hands glad when the pregnant doctor had come into his room while they were resting. Lord D had filed the nails down then rubbed them. Bill could not understand how he had done it, but the nails seemed to grow in his hands. Lord D then smiled and polished them with his customary black polish and silver tips. "Tom, I know you like her but... Do you know what she is?"

"Arcadian," Tom shrugged. Bill sighed when he could hear a softness in his twin's voice at her name.

"She's 94 years old," Bill blurted words out.

"Which proves that she really is Arcadian," Tom nodded. "I mean born and bred. I heard that humans that convert do not have an age. But if you are born here then there is a record of your birth."

"I don't understand," Bill shook his head. Having left his hair down it moved freely.

"When you get a chance, ask Ryo, Dee, Leon or JJ how old they are." Tom laughed as he had asked Ryo just this morning and the detective had gotten a vaguely confused look on his face and shook his head. "The only date he remembers is the date that he drank the Angel's tears. So once a century from that date has passed he will be over a hundred. That's all he, or any of them know."

"Leon did not drink the tears," Bill and Tom both gasped as Rain soared into the room. "Oh, you can walk in on me... Turnabout is fair play," Rain grumbled. "But Leon was almost killed in the line of duty. To save his life, Lord D used Kami blood, Count D's to be precise to keep him alive. But in doing so," Rain recounted the tale he had studied as Arcadian history under Nestoir's orders. "He mixed Leon's blood with D's and that's how they got a girl child instead of a replica of D. Humans are unpredictable, so the Kami sovereign is a princess and not a prince."

"How does that work anyway?" Tom asked thinking back to seeing the full grown Aoi. "She just aged fifteen years then went back?"

"That child is a host to ancient powers," Rain said his eyes going sad. "None of us may ever understand the true extent of her abilities. Hopefully, we'll never find out." Rain shook his head. "Hey, I just came by to let you know that the Squires were assembling soon, if you wanted to escort the lady Heaven, you should go get her." Bill wanted to stop his brother from leaving the room but Rain took his attention. "Will you do me a favor?" Bill gave Rain his attention, trying not to stand so close as he had noticed his height bothered the younger boy. "This should be a special night for all the squires. We are one step closer to our dream of knighthood." Bill nodded his understanding of the importance of the evening, all the while wondering what Rain wanted. "Would you escort Talia?"

"The Pegasus girl?" Bill's eyes widened.

"Ah..." Rain sighed looking from Bill to th open balcony. "Right," Rain sat down on the empty seat at the vanity. "You have a thing against non-humans."

"I never said that," Bill shook his head emphatic in his denial of the words. "Most of the time I don't feel human, like I am stuck in this humanoid shape," Bill rubbed the raised hairs along his thin arms. "I am just..." Bill chewed his thumb as he tried to think of the English word that would describe what he was feeling. "Confused."

"Anything I can help with?" Rain asked. Bill walked over to his vanity for his eyeshadow only to have Rain leave the chair.

"I wasn't going to touch you," Bill assured Rain.

"Wasn't worried," Rain shook his head with a soft laugh. "This world is unlike ours, it makes no sense in some ways, and yet meshes with ours with a ridiculous amount of ease."

"I know what you mean," Bill laughed after he had his eyes shaded. "Now that I see this world, it is almost like I always knew it was here." Bill laughed then looked at Rain closer. "What shade is that on your lips?"

"Clear gloss," Rain shook his head.

"Your lips are naturally that reddish tint," Bill shook his head. "Or were you making out with Julie?"

"I haven't gone to get her yet." Rain's natural caramel complexion turned a rosy hue. "Are you coming with me to the women's suites or not?"

"I'll go," Bill agreed straightening his jacket. He was wearing silver suspenders studded with diamonds that matched the diamond motif on his belt. "It's just that," Bill spoke as they walked he palatial hallway. "When we leave here, if I wanted to get to know her, it would be beyond long distance."

Bill grew confused as Rain laughed. "Anyone with ties to Arcadia can make a door at any time," Rain explained his mirth. "There is no such thing as long distance."

"So why did Jhaymes not make a door to Arcadia instead of taking the pregnant Kami to Vlad Dracul?" Bill asked thinking back to their first night with this strange group of people.

"Because she was in labor and under the influence of a black soul net." Rain explained for he had asked the same question of Nestoir. "The demon who cast the net could have followed her in and the stress could have killed both her and the child."

"But she died anyway," Bill shook his head sad to think of the Ukrainian creature that had lost her life to the demons wiles.

"The child lived," Rain nodded smiling as he could smell the vast flowers and powders that were used in the feminine hall of the Arcadian Palace. "That's often the case with Kami births anyway."

"That's so sad," Bill's brow furrowed. He took a deep breath and followed Rain down the sweet scented hall.

Break

Marilyn pushed his hair back from his face as he waited for George to finish his make-up. The blond locks fell to his waist while his polished nails shone silver in the light. George's robe fluttered with each graceful movement of his hands. "You certainly were late to the opening ceremonies." Marilyn quipped his grin baring the fangs he did not care enough to hide. Now that he was on Arcadian soil, there was no need. Everyone knew what he was. "Azi worked real hard to keep me shaded and away from sunlight so that I could sit with you and you don't show up until it's half over."

"You can whine all you want," George winked at his long time friend. "But I know you just want all the juicy details."

"So..." Marilyn nodded waiting for George to elaborate his morning activities. "Let the oracle speak."

"Pervert," George laughed releasing his hair from the clip once he was satisfied with his make-up. George walked over to his closet. Marilyn made as if to follow, but was blinded by a blur of fluttering blue fairy. "It's alright Ponchi," George held still so that she could sit atop his head. "I am just picking what to wear tonight but when I get dressed, Marilyn will leave, won't you?"

Marilyn watched George's beautiful eyes as they looked into his own. Would he never live down his mistakes? He had been a few days dead and unable to handle the rush that George brought to his new senses. Did George know what he looked and smelled like to immortal beings? Probably not, otherwise he would not be so uptight about being pinned down and felt up. Likely, Ponchi did know, which is why she was extra careful to guard the pretty. Did George need the guarding from himself? Marilyn, was not so sure. "Yeah," Marilyn tossed his hair. "Azi will be waiting and no doubt wanting his..." Marilyn let the words die. He meandered over to the closet with George. "You'll want something in a white, or cream color with teal."

"I will?" George laughed seeing the elaborate ensemble that Torcha had sent to him with the note card reading: For my beautiful Dumpling.

"Of course," Marilyn lifted one of the beaded sleeves gasping to find the material to be beaded with pearls and diamonds. "What are these?" Marilyn asked when he saw a third jewel intermingled with the others making the garment shimmer.

"Opals," George and Marilyn turned to see the Dragon Queen herself entering his room. "A perfect match for his eyes. I picked each one myself." Torcha smiled hurrying to embrace her adopted kit.

"Thank you," George leaned his head over for her kiss. "I will wear it tonight."

"And you will look magnificent," Torcha giggled. "Not that you need any help. But I was just hoping that you would wear your hair down." Ponchi began to chirp her displeasure at the notion. " Or mostly, I mean, you can wear her chair."

"My hair down?" George looked at the wide silver bow that he had intended to wear. "Is there a reason for this?"

"No, just... I like to look at it. It shines so, like burnished copper." Torcha smiled. "And when you wear the clip, leave your brand on display."

"Is there someone here that does not know I belong to Jhaymes?" George asked stepping behind a screen to drop his robe. Torcha handed the ensemble back while Marilyn excused himself at Ponchi's insistence.

"Yes," Torcha nodded. "It seems that the lights that Zarro has set up all around the world will be in attendance to welcome the newest lights." George nodded pulling his pants up, he vocalized his assent realizing that she could not hear his head shaking. Ponchi tinkled about in her little house getting ready. Torcha watched the little fairy as she tied ribbons on her waist that would trail down in George's hair. "Very pretty little one." Torcha held out her hand. When George emerged Torcha offered him the jeweled chair for Ponchi to sit in. George was smiling as he leaned into the mirror to attach the chair.

"Jhaymes will be back soon," George looked at the timer.

"Which is why I am here," Torcha smiled. "Must make sure you are on time. I am glad you heeded my words Dumpling." Torcha kissed his cheek. "A knight will be sure to complete his mission if he has passion to come home to. He will worry over your displeasure and not pay attention while out on the field. It is good to send them off with well wishes and kiss them upon their return." Jhaymes opened the door then. His mouth dropped, heart swelling as he appreciated George. "Shall we?" Torcha motioned to the door. Jhaymes nodded taking George's hand in his own. George walked along his heart heavy in his chest. So his lover was to be used as a buffer between the world and the demons and he would have to sit back and watch. George smiled up at Jhaymes. He was knight's 'lady'. It was his role and he would do his best. George pressed in closer to Jhaymes. Behind them, Torcha smiled.

Break

Julie adjusted the sash on Talia's waist that held her squire's shield. "You look wonderful." Julie praised the sad Pegasus. Her dark hair had been tamed with a ruby pin, her clothes in dark red with glittering silver and black a match for the dress of the knight she would serve. "Next to Lady Faith, I am sure you will be stunning."

"And he will not notice," Talia sighed picking up the flowers that Niri had delivered to her room. Talia attached the flowers to her hair before allowing the mass to fall down around her shoulders. "I want to say that I will give up my dreams of being with him," Talia adjusted the folds of her satin garments. "But then I look at him and my resolve wavers. He speaks and I want to hear what it is he will say."

"Well," Julie smiled. "I know what you feel." Julie sat down; her emerald colored clothes seeming to glow in the room highlighted by the bands of black velvet that draped down to her feet with edges of black lace. Her stomach was bare but for a chain of bells and jewels that would tinkle when she moved. On her head was a mesh of diamonds, onyx and emeralds. "I first noticed Rain when we were doing cheer practice. It is the same time as the basketball practice." Julie confessed as she thought back a smile crept over her face lighting her eyes. "Rain was sitting with his journal while the players worked. I thought he would never look at me. Little did I know..." Julie shook her head with a laugh.

"So he did like you, just was shy?" Talia startled when a knock came to her door. Carol, having sat in the back adjusting her sapphire gown with it's multiple layers of blue and black cloth with gold jewelry, laughed at the girls as they reminisced about the findings of ones true love.

Niri opened the door bowing to the squires that stood on the threshold. Rain walked over to Julie his hand extended as he bowed. Julie exhibited the curtsy that Andy had taught her before placing her hand upon his arm. Taking a deep breath, Bill approached the shining beauty the light glancing off the platinum chains around his neck. Talia could feel his presence near her but could not believe it. Why would he be near her? He did not even like her. Talia attempted to calm the racing of her heart before she lost control of her human shape. "Lady Talia," Bill spoke the words that Rain had told him. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you tonight?" Talia stared at Bill. His mouth was moving, she knew it, her eyes were glued to his pretty lips so soft they looked. But what was he saying?

"Maybe she doesn't like him," Carol laughed as she placed her hand on Bikky's arm before he could even formally ask her consent.

"Maybe she is just in awe," Shayia giggled her own happiness overflowing as she placed her hand on Milian's arm.

"Escort...me?" Talia looked at her satin covered hands the jewels on her wrist winking seeming to blind her. "You wish to escort me?"

Bill smiled at the young girl realizing for the first time that that is what she was. Simply a young girl. No matter the species. Her hand fluttered a bit before it reached him. When she placed her hand on his arm he fancied he could feel the pulse of her heart, or maybe it was his own. "Thank you," Bill patted her hand amazed that the strength he had witnessed as she fought other warriors and demons was not present as she lay her hand gentle on his arm. Talia could not have been happier than at this moment.

Tom looked around the room where the females had gathered. He saw a swath of white and headed in that direction only to find a small white kitten. At first he had thought it one of Zarro's daughters until he saw the bright red wings. The little creature hissed at him before lifting itself to hover until she was inches from his face her claws bared. "Eri," Heaven called the creature off. "Leave him please." Eri-Rin glared at the mortal that dared upset her friend then flew off to find Slyphe. She and the she-cat had become friends a while ago. "I know what you want." Heaven said while Tom stood appreciating the picture of snow white beauty she presented. "I have to tell you," Heaven paused her heart beating erratic as he took her hand before he opened his mouth. "What I am."

"I don't care," Tom spoke before he realized his mouth had opened. She stood out on the balcony fat flakes of snow drifting onto her lashes and shining hair. "You look like a princess."

"I am not..." Heaven lowered her head refusing to weep. She would not ruin the exquisite dress Angel had sent to her.

"Shhh..." Tom leaned in his lips inches from hers. "I don't care." Tom pressed his lips to Heaven's feeling a chill crawl over his skin. "Honor me with your presence. Allow me to escort you." It was not a request. Heaven gasped. Not many would dare be so bold with her. Impressed with his manner, Heaven placed her white gloved hand upon his arm. Tom entered the room his eyes scanning. He saw Bill with Talia and smiled as they all marched down the cavernous hall.

Zarro called attention as the doors were swung wide to allow the newest batch of Squires admittance into the grand ballroom. "Citizens of Arcadia," Zarro's boisterous manner was returned from the serious depths it had sunk to during the course of the war. "I am pleased to announce, that tonight we celebrate the triumph and great victory of brave young ones. Not only the pages who worked hard and passed their trial to squires, but to humans. They are not involved in this world and this is not their fight." Zarro paused as several ladies and gentlemen in fine garb bowed at the passing the band. "They have agreed to serve as lights for their country," Bill waved at George with a smile on his face for the lovely pop star on the arm of his knight. "Not only that," Zarro laughed again his head filled with joy and his heart bursting with pride. "They have also passed the trials of Squires." The hall erupted into applause at the announcement, talking among themselves at the very idea of non-aligned-Humans entering their realms.

"Welcome," Queen Victoria motioned them into the hall. "Welcome, please enjoy your evening. This is your night. Celebrate," The high queen kissed each squire pausing to squeeze Talia's hand before going back to her husband's side.

"Instruments," Bill poked Tom in the side then pointed to the stage. "I wonder who's playing."

"A light..." Vlad informed him standing in between Bill and Mihnea. He smiled as the band began to approach the instruments. "The lead singer is of interest to me."

"More so than me..." Rain pouted a playful smirk in his eyes.

"Not by much to be sure," Vlad laughed holding his chalice to his lips. Tom gulped as Vlad drank of the viscous red liquid inside. Vlad winked and licked his lips knowing the boy watched the drop that he savored.

"Stop it," Torcha poked him in the ribs. Vlad laughed again shaking his head. "He is just in a jovial mood because Ilona is here." The dragon queen attempted to calm the young man.

"Ilona?" Bill said watching as Mihnea spoke with a woman he had never seen before. Bill had in fact thought Mihnea was standing near a statue so pale was the platinum tressed creature at the vampire's side. Bill watched as Serina bowed to the female after what seemed a formal introduction.

"His lady wife," Rain said the words more like a whisper in tone as he stared in wonder at the raving beauty. "So, she did not die when Corvinus tried to kill her."

"Better to not mention that name,"Vlad inclined his head to a man who bore a remarkable resemblance to Vlad. The man wore dark sunglasses along with his equally dark clothes of crushed red velvet and black satin. "Mircea seems to go a bit mad when he hears it."

"Your older brother is here?" Heaven trembled a bit at the level of power in the room. So close, would she be able to hold on to the wild affects of her true nature? Human, Heaven consoled herself. She was human, at least in part.

"What makes this singer so important?"Rain, only half feigning his pout, asked.

"Well," Vlad chuckled bringing his hand to rest on Rain's head. "One of my sons decided to live as a human and had several children, one of them stayed in Hungary where Ilona is from. It boiled down to one very beautiful girl, who married a man from Finland. They had two sons. One of which is just about..."Vlad closed his mouth for a moment as a lithe, lean man with deep, dark hair stood in front of the microphone. He looked up and Rain gasped to see trademark green eyes. "Better get your lady young squire, seems there is going to be a dance."

"I would like to say hello to everyone, it has certainly been a while since we have all been here. My name is Ville for those who do not know me. This first song goes out to a very special couple. My great-times-about-ten grandparents." Ville winked then at Ilona. Rain took a deep breath before he placed his hand on Julie's waist. She smiled up at him glad that she was here in his arms, rather than at home waiting for him to come back. It was so hard sitting at home when he went on tour. Knowing Arcadia as she now did, she would be even more worried. Rain held her close his eyes on her face as his heart beat faster. HIM...here?! Rain had all of their CD's.

Ville held the microphone close then began to sing. "Baby, join me in death...Baby join me in death..." Rain gasped, realizing now the implications of this song knowing his history as he did. The song could well be likened to Romeo and Juliet, but the true story of Vlad and Ilona could be the same. Except un-death was more the words that should have been added. "We are so young," Vlad took Ilona in his arms moments after Bikky had noted his movements. From across the room he had his eyes on his brother even as he had his arms around Carol. "Our lives have just begun. But already we are considering escape from this world. And we've waited for so long, for this moment to come. We're so anxious to be together, in Death...oh...Would you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death. Would you die...? Baby, join me in death."

Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms feeling the tones of the music, or was it just Dee? It could be Dee. Ryo smiled closing his eyes he lifted his face for a kiss. Ville continued to sing. "This world is so cruel. Placing us here, only to lose." Ville caressed the microphone stand then lifted the small object to his face leaving the stand behind. "So before life tears us apart, let death bless me with you...oh.. Would you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death...Would you die? Baby, join me in death."

"Beautiful,"Bill whispered causing Talia to miss a step. Had he just complemented her? "In a morbid way, but strangely beautiful."

"The song?" Talia held the dismay at bay. He had escorted her, was dancing with her, but was he really with her?

"Yes," Bill nodded concentrating on his feet. "Nothing about you could ever be morbid," Bill thought of the shimmering perfection she presented. "Beautiful yes, morbid, not so much." Talia's heart sped up. She leaned her head as high on his shoulder as she could reach. In her world, all was well.

"This life, it ain't worth living..." Ville's seductive voice carried over the audience. Dancing with Tom, Heaven felt the words sweet edge circle inside her head. "This life, it ain't worth living..." No... Heaven bit her lip hiding her face in Tom's shoulder. "This life, it ain't worth living..." If she allowed thoughts like that to intrude, she would no longer be human. She had survived, with her human heart and soul intact, this long due to the fact that she had never before turned another human. "This life, ain't worth living!" No! Heaven's grip tightened on Tom's hand. He almost winced but smiled instead. Tom lifted her face wondering at the paleness of the lovely features. "Would you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death. Would you die? Baby, join me in death."

"Life is much more beautiful," Heaven whispered to Tom.

"I agree," Tom laughed spinning her in his arms. They danced in silence as Ville ended his song.

"There happens to be someone here, who has almost taken my place in my grand...Father's heart," Ville looked out at the audience searching for the gorgeous face. "Ah, there you are." Rain turned around slowly unsure if Ville was talking to him. Ville smiled when deep, pretty green eyes met his own. "Yes, you," Ville smiled finding the boy oddly adorable. Rain held Julie's hand wondering what one of his favorite rockers could want from him. "I am desperate to hear the song that the great Vlad would not trust me with."

"Oh..." Rain took a deep breath. "Now?" Ville held over the microphone. "Okay," Rain nodded. He looked for Cory and the rest of the band. Cory winked at Rain his formal clothes looking off next to his unkempt curls and dark eyes. Ville bowed as he made way for the young man to take the steps leading to the raised stage. "I like the song," Rain stood as tall as he could, coming only to Ville's shoulder.

"It suits him," Cory winked at the audience. "He has a very sweet voice."

"Cory..." Rain turned a dark shade of red hiding behind his hair and the microphone. He did not have time to be embarrassed. Cory began to play. "Give me a reason to believe, that you're gone," Rain sang the words pausing only long enough to see Vlad with his arms around Ilona, her pale beauty startling where she shimmered like pearls and gilt in the light from the chandeliers. Her eyes shone with a clarity that spoke volumes, their crystal depths like sapphires burning from within. "I see your shadow, so I know, they're all wrong...Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay...They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home." Rain felt their eyes on him. Deeper than he felt when on stage performing the band. "I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on."

Rain went on singing, even though Heaven, standing with Tom, too entranced to move. "Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love, but no bonds can hold me from your side. Oh my love." Rain allowed the desperation in the words to carry over into his voice. "They don't know you can't leave me...They don't hear you singing to me."

"Holy crap!" Ryan spoke next to his sister. He knew Rain could sing. He had seen him do it before. on many occasions, but this was like nothing he had ever heard the young man do.

Rain sang the words of the song that he had been entrusted with by Vlad. "I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on...And I can't love you, any more than I do..." Rain trailed off allowing Cory and the band to play their solos and refrains. He even danced a bit rocking with the music. "I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on. And I can't love you, any more than I do. "The audience wanted to applaud but there was the sense that Rain was not done. Rain found Julie in the audience, unnerved by Illona's staring. He winked at Julie then said. "People die, but real love is forever."

"He is so haunting," Mircea spoke to Vlad. "His voice stays with you."Mircea shifted closer to the voice that was fast enchanting him. "I will hear it long after I have gone down for the day," Mircea walked closer towards the stage where traces of Rain voice lingered long after he was done singing. "The last time I heard a voice that sweet, it was after the end of my human life." Mircea placed his hand on Vlad's arm. "Look at him," Mircea urged. "Let me see him through your eyes."

"Be glad you are blind," Vlad looked over at the shining youth that was leaving the stage with his friends laughing and joking. "For the sight of him would be painful." Vlad watched as Mihnea walked over carrying a chalice that smelled slightly AB negative with a bit of O.

"Then I will take the muted vision," Mircea did not release Vlad's arm. "Come little brother, show me." Vlad opened his mind to Mircea and filled him with the pure light that was Rain. Tears coursed from the sightless eyes. "He is just...human?" Mircea could not believe the pure beauty that bombarded all of his working senses. "Who..." Mircea sniffed the air. "Who is the other?"

"Other?" Vlad scanned the crowd around Rain. He did not have long to wonder which of the pretty youth's had captured his brother's attention. "His name is Bill," Vlad sensed rather than felt Mircea's detachment as he let him go. Mircea walked over to the bubbling patch of glittering youth following more his nose than the sound of their chatter and laughter.

For the first time in her long life, Heaven felt like a real girl. In the light of Tom's flattery, she felt beautiful. How many dances had they danced? How many times had he kissed her cheek. He continued to aim for her mouth, but Heaven turned away. If he knew how devilish her lips were, would he still want to kiss her? Heaven vowed not to dwell on the morbid thoughts. She was having fun. She could see her roommate Shawn across the room. He had been telling her for years that she needed to relax. There was none other like her. And instead of feeling depressed about that fact, she should feel unique. With her hand resting on Tom's while spoke with his brother and their friends, she did indeed feel unique and beautiful.

The pearls in Heaven's hair clinked together as she laughed at Rain's goggled eyes. Ville was heading in their direction almost tripping over Mircea's stealthy advancement. Bill stood near Talia. She looked human, felt human and smelled like a cloud of flowers. Bill tried to reconcile in his mind the image of shining white beauty with wings that was the Pegasus natural form with the image standing holding onto his arm. The two were so far-fetched it was almost not to be believed. The fact that she was a tough Squire of Arcadia did not work with the flowing satin and lace she wore. But she sure could dance. Bill moved to lead her back to the floor. Talia seemed to glow so bright was her smile at the mere touch of his hand. Bill felt a cold shiver along his arm. He turned. Giving a shout, Bill leaped back taking Talia with him.

Mircea, jostled by the sudden movement and the loss of the sweet smell threw his hand out to attempt reassurance to the startled teen. Tom heard Bill's excitement and hurried to his side bringing Heaven with him. She stood by in shock as the excess from Mircea's chalice splashed upon her face. "Oh, Gosh," Tom looked to make sure that Bill was okay while reaching for a handkerchief. Turning to Heaven he saw that perhaps it was not needed. Of it's own accord, Heaven's tongue darted out to lick her lips clean. At the taste of the fresh blood, her fangs grew longer, their points glinting in the crystal light.

"I meant no offense," Mircea was saying hoping to placate the group crowding around Bill. "I wanted to scent you. You are beautiful, yes? But not so painful bright." Bill backed away from the outreached hand.

"As evinced by the glasses," Vlad hurried over to explain the glimmering onyx lenses and solid gold rims. "My brother does not see." Bill held still his body trembling as Mircea touched his face. It was almost like feathers made of ice brushing across his forehead, cheeks, eyelids and lips.

Heaven ceased licking her lips to stare in Horror at Tom. So now it was out. Now he knew. She was not just a girl, this beauty was superficial. A shell to hide the beast sleeping within. Heaven wiped her hand across her cheek then with a deliberate action, licked her fingers clean. "Am I... Still..." Heaven spoke unable to meet Tom's eyes as tears gathered and fell. The blood making thick trails down her cheeks to splash upon the floor at her dainty, white-shod feet. "Is this beautiful?" Serina looked up at the tragedy she could hear in the pale beauty's voice. Heaven shook her head, stumbling away from the vixen's outstretched hand, she ran from the ballroom.

"A vampire..." Tom stared after her. "She's a vampire."

"You are right,"Vlad forestalled his son's explanation by speaking first. "And you are wrong."

"How can it be both?" Bill asked when his older brother did nothing but stare in the direction where they could no longer see Heaven. Serina stepped into Mihnea's shadow, and vanished. Tom needed to sit. He looked around the ball room before heading to the chairs lining the dance floor. Talia gazed between the brothers then followed after Bill when he went to his twin's side.

"She should have told me," Tom shook his head feeling chilled at just how many times this evening she had been near his neck. On the journey, she had fought with just her hands, no, her claws. Heaven had ripped the monsters apart with admirable ferocity. Heaven had turned into mist, had flown above their heads. All the evidence was there for Tom to put the puzzle together, and yet he had chosen to ignore it's meaning. "Those times when she went away from camp with you?" Tom looked up at Mihnea.

"A vampire must feed," Mihnea said simply showing his wrist to Tom.

"She is a vampire," Tom said it again as if speaking the words aloud would make it make sense.

"Yes, and no," Vlad sat beside Tom. He was able to shoo the rest of the group away, but Bill sat staunchly at Tom's side. "Heaven is more than you think, and much more than she gives herself credit for." Vlad smiled lifting his own chalice to his lips. Tom stared at the working throat as the blood was savored before the empty chalice was sat on a nearby table. "Heaven's mother passed away from the human realm fifty years ago."

"So that makes her half vampire?" Bill asked as Tom was still sitting staring ahead in what Vlad feared was shock.

"Half, no," Vlad shook his head. "A third. When she became pregnant with Heaven, several months after conception, Taisael was turned into a human."

"What was she before human?" Bill asked hoping that his brother would snap out of it soon enough.

"A guardian angel" Vlad admitted with a sigh for the feelings of sweetness he had felt for his dear friends wife. She had even gotten along with Ilona. His crystal beauty was laughing as she spoke with Queen Victoria. Vlad inclined his head before going back to the young men sitting at his side. "You see what a problem it presented above for one of their own to bear the child of a vampire? So she was sent down here to live as a human. When the child was born, it bore the marks of the humans, the angels and the vampires making Heaven all three in nature. All three of which are natural enemies in some way."

"But why?" Tom asked joining the conversation. "Why enemies? With herself, she is at war with herself, how?"

"Angels," Vlad went on glad to see Tom speaking again. "Have a deep love of their creator, they have no choice. And while most of them love His most beloved creations, there are some that despise their lack of faith. Her human self is remorseful of the lives that she must take to survive and the Vampire is resentful of the Angel's judgment. She is less than human in her Vampire needs and tendencies, yet more human in her desires."

"And the Angel torments her soul," Bill whispered no longer distrustful of Heaven as he knew now what she was. His heart softened with pity for the mix-up creature that seemed to be in love with his brother. "She hates herself." Bill quoted Bikky's earlier words.

"She should have told me," Tom shook his head again, the heavy dreds swinging around his head.

"Seeing your reaction," Vlad got to his feet. He stared down at the young human. "You should feel flattered that she chose not to. What I want to know is... Has this changed her in your eyes?"

Vlad did not wait for an answer. He walked away leaving Tom to the grave thoughts that crowded in his mind. Sitting with Heaven in front of the fire. They had talked long into the night. Joking with her about being a twin. Listening to her tales of other cultures, watching her fight. All things that made him want to hold her. Her pale skin, white clothes, beautiful hair and topaz eyes. Her lips like dark red rubies begging to be kissed again and again. Tom got to his feet. He placed a hand on Bill's shoulder a silent plea to be left alone. Bill watched as Tom pushed the chiseled wrought iron gates aside to step out into the snow covered garden.

Serina found Heaven sitting on a carved stone bench. The garden lay in pristine silence save for the sound of quiet weeping. Serina found it hard to believe that just yesterday demons had rampaged across the land. "You'll stain that dress," Serina said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"I...Sniffle...Don't...Sniffle...Care."Heaven held out her hands that had captured a little puddle of her tears. Serina moved fast bringing forth a large black cloth. Serina was gentle as she wiped up the pool of crimson that nearly spilled over.

"You do, now stop it," Serina dried Heaven's hand. With a move that brooked no argument Serina lifted Heaven's face. "You will stop this now," Serina wiped the trails of blood from the smooth cheeks.

"But he hates me now,"Heaven sobbed. "He was so sweet, I fought it," Heaven babbled. "I knew that if he ever found out about my...blood ties, he would want nothing to do with me."

"But he pursued you," Serina laughed a bit. "If he has second thoughts now that he knows you are part vampire, then it has no bearing on you."

"But what should I do?" Heaven sniffled again fighting the urge to weep again for fear that Serina would frown at her. Heaven was amazed at the toughness of the slender redhead at her side. But then again, she was dating Mihnea the evil, the girl had to have nerves of steel.

"You are already torturing yourself with the thought that he will reject you," Serina's cloth vanished. "But what if he doesn't?"

"What?" Serina looked up as Heaven gasped. "What if he doesn't?" Heaven repeated the question her mind filling with possibilities. Serina heard a soft growl and looked over where her 'puppy' was indicating from his place in the shadows. Heaven's eyes rounded until they shone with crystal brilliance in the moonlight. Tom stood in the doorway. The metal arches around him seeming to form a frame in the picture of youth he presented. In his hand was a golden chalice. Serina slipped into a shadow emerging with her arms around Mihnea's waist. Heaven looked away from Tom knowing her eyes must be deep red from weeping.

-Mini Cut-Back-

Tom's mind ran in odd circles around everything he had seen, heard and learned since coming to this strange land. Not just about Arcadia, but the world and about Bill, his friends/band mates and himself. He had learned to see Bill as more than just his baby brother. Bill was strong, capable and determined. He had become more sensitive to the needs of those around him, not just his brother. Hearing Rain speak of his painful past stuck a nerve in him. It made him want to find the man responsible and do horrid things to him. Violent things. The first night here, he had watched as Boy George, someone he had not thought of more than he heard of him in the newspaper, as he had battled an ancient pestilence attempting to kill his husband. Tom thought back to the first time he had seen Heaven. She had blown into the house like a white wind, there one minute and gone the next. Long enough to ensnare him.

His and his brother's life had been threatened. Not just with punishment, but digestion. Dragons and vampires both had wanted to eat them. A journey from Hell, if hell was made of ice and not fire, awaited them. He was now a squire of Arcadia, if he could be a squire of a magical kingdom, why could he not date a hybrid creature? She was part human at least. Tom ceased his seeming aimless walking when he would have ran into Mihnea. "Excuse me," Tom inclined his head continuing for the door.

"Excuse me," Mihnea smiled showing the deadly incisors his kind were known for. "But I happen to know that Heaven has not fed since yesterday. She starves herself out of guilt and self loathing. Perhaps you can convince her to eat." Mihnea allowed the heaviness of his accent to give his words meaning. Tom knew the words and the glittering chalice were a challenge. Could he really do it? Could he give a vampire a cup of blood and still see her as beautiful as she drank it? Could he date her? Could he love her? Tom thought of Heaven. Her smile when she looked at him. The shape of her eyes, her lips, that shy way she turned her head when he tried to kiss her. He thought of all the time they had spent talking on the journey from the Obsidian to here. Reaching up, with steady hands, Tom took the Chalice from Mihnea. No words were said as their eyes met. Tom nodded once and walked out into the night.

-Back-

"You just ran off," Tom said sitting beside Heaven without asking if he could join her. Tom laughed a little as he looked around the snow covered landscape. "You almost blended in."

"I could never be so pure," Heaven held up a handful of snow allowing it drift from her fingers. Tom took a moment to appreciate the slender digits with trimmed nails painted white.

"I hear that if a vampire does not eat, they turn white," Tom said the words earning a gasp from Heaven. Tom held over the chalice. "You should probably eat...or drink...or whatever you do with it." Heaven stared at the golden cup. She couldn't...not in front of him... he would... Serina's words came back to her. She was already torturing herself with his rejection and she had not even gotten it yet. Heaven reached out, her hand shaking, she took the chalice. Tom watched fascinated as she brought it to her lips. Heaven at first shivered at the chill of the metal against her lips, then at the elation the ruby mixture inside brought to her. Closing her eyes Heaven opened her mouth. Tom stared in awe as she positioned her fangs inside of the chalice ten tipped it back.

Eyes closed with relish Heaven forgot the coldness of the bench on her bottom. She forgot the moon shining overhead. She forgot about Tom sitting at her side. The only thing that mattered at this moment was feeding the creature that resided within her. The blood entered her with an instant rapture that never failed to disgust her even as it gave her sublime joy. This was not only, human, but fresh with enough residual emotion to give it spice. Heaven sucked down as much as she could before the empty chalice fell to the ground from numb fingers as power surged into her being. This was tainted not with just human blood, but Mihnea...no it was stronger than that. Heaven's eyes blazed bright red as she realized a startling fact. She had been dosed. While the term was usually used at rave parties where young women and men found themselves at the mercy of drugs, she had been hit with something far more dangerous. The blood of the one and only Vlad, son of the dragon.

"This is what you are," The voice of the impaler spoke from within her. "This is what your father is. You are Human, you are angel you are Vampire. Never shirk your duty to He who has created you. Mourning your existence is slap in the face of He who gave you breath."

"No!No!" Heaven leaped to her feet shaking her head. Her entire body vibrated with the force of her trembling.

"Heaven!" Tom wrapped her in his arms. What had he just done to her? Damn Mihnea. He had not liked the foul monster ever since he had licked Bill. He was a fool to trust him. Heaven lay her head on Tom's shoulder fighting for control. She would not weep. She could not. For too many days she had imbibed, she could not weep saline, just the thickness of her ungodly diet. She would not stain this human so. This human who loved her. Loved her? Was she loved? Heaven looked up into the worried face mere inches from her own. He was worried. About her? Heaven sagged against him taking heart in his strength. If this human, who's kind she had preyed upon could gaze on her with such caring, perhaps there was hope for her yet. "Are you alright?"

"I think I will be," Heaven nodded. "Can I stay here for just a few more minutes?" Heaven asked taking in deep breaths using all of her senses to take in the heady scent of Tom. She could almost taste him so deep did she scent.

"In the garden?" Tom asked looking down wondering if Heaven was not feeling the cold that he feared was creeping into his very bones.

"In your arms," Heaven whispered.

"Come inside," Tom urged his teeth beginning to click together. "And you can stay there as long as you like." Heaven laughed a bit then went with him back into the ballroom..

"You guys missed it," Bill said as soon as they stepped inside his eyes asking his brother more than his lips said. "Ville sang again." Bill inclined his head in a message that only Tom could interpret.

Tom nodded, "bummer, have to catch the next act." Tom winked at Bill who nodded as well.

"You just had an entire conversation, didn't you?" Rain asked trying to ignore the pointed stares from Ilona as she stood near Vlad. The woman had unnerved him with her staring. It was more than he was used to which was saying a lot. Usually Vampires looked away from him after a while as his 'light' or whatever was painful. Even as she winced she would not look away. She glanced at Bill as if he were an oddity, then her eyes would find him. Even if he had moved from where she last saw him.

"You should talk about silent conversation," Kenneth teased tugging Rain's hair while dodging Bikky's foot.

"What does he mean?" Bill asked looking away from Tom having his questions answered. Yes Heaven was part Vampire. Yes, she would go out with him and yes, Tom was okay with her heritage.

"Rain, think of Ryo," Bikky said with a smirk. Rain sighed then rolled his eyes. In less than a minute Ryo was at his side.

"Daijobu..." Ryo blushed after a moment and said it again this time in English. "Is something wrong?" Ryo asked his hand on Rain's shoulder. Bikky shook his head laughing a bit, his eyes soft as he gazed at his dad.

"What makes me different from Bill or Kenneth?" Rain asked gaining the other two young men's attention. "She won't stop staring." Rain whispered fearing after a moment that his caution was for naught as the creature in question looked away. The entire time I was performing, it was unnerving.

Ryo contemplated his son for a bit, then sighed. "I wish I knew." Ryo placed his arm around Rain's shoulder. Dee, at his side, moved to the other side of Rain, blocking Ilona's view. "But I have an idea to make her look away for a while." Ryo said after he inclined his head to Cory. "That new song you were working on... sing it." Julie gasped having heard him practicing the song earlier.

"But what would that..." Julie never got to finish her question as Rain accepted the microphone.

Rain took a deep breath. "I still remember the world from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now." The audience was moved by the sadness in the voice of the young man on the stage that shone so rightly. " "Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. I ...I want to go back to...Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all." Rain looked out into the audience. The moment he met Illona's eyes she was the foot of the stage seeming of no accord or will of her own."I still remember the sun always warm on my back. Somehow it seems colder now." Rain thought back to when he was with his mother. His life had been so easy, so ideal. He knew nothing of criminals and demons were the stuff of nightmares and fairy tales. "Where has my heart gone?" Ryo could not help the tears the emotions in his son's voice broght on. "Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. "I want to go back to...Believing in everything and knowing nothing..." A choir in the back along with strings began to accompany Rain filling the hall with a haunting melody that washed over the crowd like a tidal wave of emotions. "Iesu, Rex amirabili et triumphator nobilis, dulcedo ineffabilis totus desiderabilis" Thiking of his life now Rain went on. "As the years pass by before my face. As wars rage before me finding myself in these last days of existence. This parasite inside me I forced it out. In the darkness of the storm. Lies an evil. But it's me. "High prince Daphnus heard the cry of the young man's heart. "Where has my heart gone?" Rain sighed thinking to himself. He loved his life now, but deep down he knew, he would always wish that he could have had his mother to share it with him. "An uneven trade for the real world. Oh I, I want to go back to Believing in everything Rain saw Marilyn with his ears covered and his face buried in Azriel's shoulder. "Oh where?" Rain went on not seeing that his voice was effecting not only the Vampires in the room, but the entire Arcadian crowd. " Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything." Rain sighed with a smile. He might not believe in everything anymore, and now he knew so much. But there was something he could believe in. Rain found his family in the sea of people before him. "I still remember." He sang knowing the reason he did still remember innocence such as did was because of them. "Unfair Wind-Rider," Vlad said his voice seeming to be choked. He had been entranced by the beauty of the voice and blinded by the light. At this point he could see almost as much as Mircea and he knew his wife and son felt the same. Even Aurora squinted as she looked at the young man. Heaven seemed to be the only one unaffected. "But at least, Heaven can see now the benefit of herself. As a vampire she can truly see you. As a human she is not blinded and as an Angel, she can understand."

"Even though I don't," Rain groused. Up on the stage he had watched the reaction of all the night walkers in the room. Marilyn had plugged his ears and hid his face in Azrial's chest while Azrial looked away.

"Tell me Wind Rider... Rain," Vlad asked with a gentle smile on his lips. "Have you ever tasted fermented fruit?" Rain shook his head. "Have you ever inhaled a burning plant?" Rain shook his head again. "Have you ever lain with another?" Vlad almost laughed at the blush that covered Rain's face seeming to start at his face and perhaps covered his entire body. Rain thought back to a horrid time in his life his face going from cherry to red to ashen, the naturally dark tone paling as he became guarded and hurt. "By choice?" Vlad amended his question. "What that monster chose to do to you had no bearing on you. Don't you see?" Vlad lifted Rain's face from where Rain had lowered his eyes. "At your age, you are the essence of purity, of innocence. One drop was enough to give me cavities. That is the light inside of you. That is what is drawing us to you at the same time it repels us." Rain stood for a moment in shock as he processed all that Vlad had said.

Honey Glayzed 19

On The Way to Home

Julie tried to staunch the flow of tears as she embraced Niri. "You must not weep," Niri had come in early to ensure that Julie's bags were packed properly.

"But it seems so sad to all be over," Julie looked around the sumptuous room that was fast emptying of her belongings and dresses. She had been allowed to keep the articles of royal garb that she had worn during her stay. Where she would wear them again, Julie had no idea, but it was nice of them to let her have them.

"But it is not the end," Niri smiled looking at the shield emblem on a bracelet that Julie wore. "This is just the beginning." Niri held up the shield that matched Rain's. Just as Julie was blowing her nose, Rain knocked on the door. He walked in with his customary black, large clothes. Julie knew that underneath his shirts, he had on the shield belt buckle. This morning after breakfast, the new squires had been sent off with their knights to discuss how the shields were used. Julie sighed, apparently they were not just belt buckles.

"Good morning Rain," Julie looked away her face red as Niri left them alone. Last night, after the ball, Rain had kissed her breathless. She could still feel his hands where they had roamed her back and hips and taste his tongue in her mouth. There was even, pressing against her... Julie took a deep breath. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not a wink," Rain laughed recalling his telling her that he would not sleep for thoughts of her. Julie giggled moving closer to him. Before she reached his arms, Andy sailed into the room all giggles and white lace. "Your highness," Rain greeted with a bow.

"What's all this highness about?" Andy complained taking in the charged atmosphere in the room.

"Andy," Rain turned a deep maroon color. He placed a quick kiss on Julie's cheek then left the room muttering about seeing if everyone else was ready.

"Cute," Andy laughed again. Shaking her head she went to the balcony. "I do not think I need to tell you about keeping silent about our world."

"You don't," Julie was quick to assure her feeling again the rush of amazement. How could Andy think she needed to be reminded about keeping the grand secret that she and Ryan were being trusted with.

"I thought not," Andy inclined her head. "We will see each other again Lady Julie."

"Juliana," Julie offered the princess her full name.

"Juliana," Andy smiled. "Lovely." Andy was still smiling as she wandered down the hall.

Break

Count D lifted his daughter in his arms while watching his father. Count D could sense a storm brewing. Ever since breakfast when he had seen Soofu A arrive with Zarro and a small baby. Lord D offered a sour look to Sofu D who still seemed to suffer despite Lord D begging him to release the pregnancy symptoms back to him. "Chi Chi Ue, please," Lord D's gentle voice implored. His fine boned hand rested on his round tummy. At seven months he had moved to Arcadia for the last trimester of his pregnancy to avoid the need for glamors to hide his figure. "Here I am at ease, there should be no more need for you to take my pain." Count D sighed knowing that his father's arguments would do him no good. He gathered Aoi and Kurayami then left the room.

"Nice try child," Sofu chuckled softly. "The reason you are at ease is because I carry your pain," Sofu's smile was soft as his hand traveled the length of Lord D's un-plaited hair. "You suffer so child. I can not be faulted for worrying about you."

"You can and you shall," Sofu's face turned from a gentle smile to a grimace at the sound of Soofu A's voice. "You need not worry for your father child," Soofu A patted Lord D's stomach. "I won't discuss this situation with him now."

"You're not my father," Sofu D grumbled. "Who are you tell me how to raise my family? They are doing well, we are prolific beyond any of the first generations. Apparently I have been doing well. My methods should not be in question."

"As the eldest I am appalled that you would speak to me this way," Soofu A muttered the words careful about the tone of his voice for fear of upsetting Lord D. "I may not be father, but I share his values. Your children are spoiled."

"Children..." Sofu D offered the customary 'D' smirk. "I have a son, who has born sons and will soon bear another. My grandchild carried children as well. One of them female, a sovereign. The first sovereign born to our entire race." Sofu sighed as he battled the urge to retch along with the inner turmoil caused by his open defiance with his brother. Not just his brother, his oldest brother, the oldest of their family. But why was he not understanding all that Sofu had done to ensure the survival and well being of his children? Did Soofu A not understand that happy children bred more of the same? "How dare you mock my efforts when my family is doing so well?"

"If a demon attacked right now," Soofu A moved fast pressing Sofu D into the wall of the soft colored room. The various shades of green and blue made it seem as if springtime in the middle of winter. "Could you protect your precious family?"

"I..." Sofu sat down on a stool that leaned against the wall.

"You have the ability of foresight," Soofu A knelt in front of his younger brother until they were eye level. How he loved this delinquent. "Yet you only see what is right in front of you."

"O-Ni-Sama-" Sofu could say no more as a wave of nausea rendered him breathless.

"I love you Ni-Chan,"Soofu A assured Sofu D as he regulated his breathing until he was better. "Never doubt it. And I do love your family..." Soofu A placed a kiss upon Sofu D's brow. On his way out Soofu A paused by Lord D. "You are very beautiful, your father has a right to be proud of you."Lord D did not know whether to thank his uncle, or be offended.

"I can handle this pregnancy," Lord D assured Soofu A patting his rotund belly. "I know I can."

"And so does he," Soofu A nodded pressing his hand over Lord D's. "We have both seen the same outcome. In his arrogance, he has decided that you not suffer the symptoms of your pregnancy. All pleasure, no pain, but such is not life."

"Get away from my son," Sofu D pulled Lord D into his arms.

"Make me," Soofu A challenged his deep brown eyes colliding with Sofu's golden orbs. "You are so weak now, you could not defend him against a mosquito."

"How can you say that?" Sofu grew offended at his brother's offhand comments. "I defended Aoi long enough for help to arrive."

"At the cost of your own life," Soofu A raised his voice for the first time, his eyes blazed with the anger he had hidden. "A gnat such as that fool of a demon should have been no more than an annoyance to you! You will not perish in such a way. I forbid it! Carry on with your foolishness and you will force my hand! Do not test me Di-Na..." Soofu A whispered the last in Sofu's ear as he pulled his younger brother into an embrace. The abbreviated use of his true name giving Sofu D pause. "Heed me instead." Sofu leaned weak against the wall as Soofu A left him alone with his son.

"Chi Chi Ue, O-negaishimasu,"Lord D hurried to his father's side.

"Silence child," Sofu D took a deep breath relaxing in the comforting hold of his precious son. Sofu looked up when JJ walked into the lush room. "Take him to bed, I will be fine." Lord D wept the entire walk to their room.

Break

Count D sat his tea cup down watching as Aoi played on the floor with Allyssa. At his side Andy spoke. "So Soofu A and D are at it again?"

"I can only assume so," Count D faced the princess appreciating the deep purple of her dress. "They both think they know what is best and are too stubborn besides."

"Well if that's your opinion," Soofu A made his presence known. "Now, child, keep your temper in check," Soofu A smiled finding this young Kami amusing. Of all of D's children, this was the one he could see spending time with. Lord D was too soft, his manner gentle and made it too easy to pick on him. Soofu A being what he was, would pick on him. But Count D, yes Count D would not meekly accept what was handed to him. He was more like his grandfather in that respect. "I come on peaceful negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Count D raised a brow. He suspected this uncle of his almost as much as, if not more so than, his grandfather.

"I have a lot of responsibility," Soofu A began. He heaved a large sigh at the loud noise in the doorway. "Is nothing sacred?" Soofu A looked around the opulent nursery where the high princess had gathered with the Kami's and their brood of children. "State your business or leave."

George paused in the act of sitting in a chair offered by Andy. "Soofu A," Andy spoke her voice cool losing the hint of her usual child-like gaiety. "Georgie is most welcome here."

"As the dragon prince," Soofu A smirked in a way that showed, more than his semitic skin tone or hair, his relationship to Sofu D. "I am quite sure that he is."

"My friend Georgie is welcome in my nursery," Andy corrected her voice growing colder. "However, the reigning ruler of the first generation will soon be evicted."

"I thought you were the friendly princess," Soofu pouted recalling the trouble he had gone through asking Chimera where Count D could be found. The tiny princess had folded her arms over her jacket with her hazel eyes boring into him. It had taken fifteen minutes just to get her to say the Kami youth was in the nursery with the high princess. George could feel the chilled undertones in the room but would not comment on it. He wondered what the ancient creature had done to so annoy the princess. "I see my grand-nephew has been carrying tales."

"I speak only the truth as I know it," Count D looked away from Soofu A. He focused instead on his daughter laughing with the Honlon. Such a sight always brought him joy. "You have been badgering my grandfather for is high-handed decision on taking all of the strain out of my father's pregnancy. While it is perhaps not so good for grandfather it has done wonders for father and has no bearing on the A clan at all. So I can not fathom your reasons."

"You only care that I am upsetting your father in his time of convalescence," Soofu A laughed. This young one was so like his little Di-Na as to bring tears of remembrance to his eyes.

"I would ask that you cease," Count D picked up his cup with a deliberate sip to indicate that he would speak no more on the subject.

"Alright," Soofu A capitulated reaching into the voluminous sleeve of his robe. Count D gaped at the small child he extracted. "Take on the raising of Z and I will return to the management of my clan."

"Why would you bring the child to me?" Count D sat his teacup down. "She does not respond to me as a Kami child would to their caretaker."

"As you have proof with your grandfather," Soofu A said with a grim smile. "The natural born parent is not necessarily the one the child will be able to bond with. You were not raised by your sire and you turned out all right." Andy placed a hand on D's arm when his fingers turned white where they gripped the teacup. Soofu A had a reason, she was sure, of bringing up that sad fact in D's childhood.

"You would force an unnatural pairing just so that you can go about your way?" Count D sat his teacup down. "Now who is being impertinent?"

"Watch your tone young one." Soofu A smirked showing again the resemblance to his younger brother. "You do not wish to be disciplined in front of the highnesses."

"I have no parental constraints," D smirked in kind. "And if I did, I would answer to my father or his sire." D's smirk vanished leaving behind a thin line as he look at Soofu A. "Not to you."

"Brave words, child," Soofu's ire rose, and he loved every minute of it. It was just like a child of the D clan to sass to him. No care for his age, his breeding, his very right to rule them all. But then again, this particular child of the D clan had birthed the usurper to his throne as far as the clans of D through Z were concerned.

"If you must harass people," Andy spoke up, her voice chilled. "Do not do so in this garden, this sanctuary." In a tone of voice rare for the child in adult skin, Andy admonished Soofu A. "I will not have my children witness to such belligerence. Even I can see the Kami infant is not choosing D so please cease with your prattling." Andy nibbled a cookie. "I see now," Andy said with a small smile. "You would raise the child and yet she does not respond to you either."

"You see much princess," Soofu A sat with a dejected sigh. "Much indeed."

"I suggest you try a little harder." With a grin, Andy rose to her feet. "Might I also suggest you do it quickly whilst the most possibilities are yet on Arcadian soil. Within the next two days they will all be off to their own homes."

"I shall heed you princess," Soofu A sighed. He thought over all the guests here that had stayed for the squire trials and ball. The great edifice was brimming with a possible match for the little Kami Orphan. Soofu W would be much easier to place he was sure. "Thank you for your wisdom."

"Shocking, isn't it?" George interjected with laugh. Andy accepted the teasing from her friend with a nod of her head and a giggle.

"At first I was very afraid that she would bond with her rescuer," George raised a brow at Soofu A's words.

"Very afraid?" George laughed his amusement seeming to annoy the great creature before him. "Surely no more than I." George visible shuddered at the thought of raising a child. "Bottles, crying, diapers," George held up a hand as if to avoid gagging. "Children are well enough and adorable as long as they belong to someone else. I mean, one day maybe, but right now, not so much." Soofu A simply raised a brow. "I know what you're thinking." George narrowed his eyes. Sure he was a male, a human male, incapable of carrying a child. Though Jhaymes was Arcadian, the phoenix was unable to carry as a male. "I hear adoption is quite an acceptable means of acquiring children."

"So it is," Andy smiled thinking of her own family. "I think it is time I went home for a while."

"Home?"George looked around the garden. She was on Arcadia. How much more at home did she need to be? George almost asked when he recalled that all the Royale had their own private lives as normal humans. Being here so often, while her alter ego was supposedly in New England with her spouse had to be hard on her with her mother in Chicago. "Yes home," George thought of his mother and father. His sister had been delighted with him marrying a knight, but he had not seen his brothers in so long. He knew they had been told, but...

"There must be someone here who the child will be able to bond with?" Andy reassured Soofu A. In an act of kindness that they were all used to Andy placed a hand on A's shoulder. " I know that it can be frustrating. But a careful selection now, will negate pain later."

"I thank you for your support," Soofu A leaned over into a bow. His sable tresses fell around his face for a moment obscuring his face from view. Soofu A secured the child then left the garden. Andy sat back with her friends watching the children frolic with the mysterious creatures of their world. Sitting in George's hair, Ponchi watched the great patriarch of the first generation as he carried his precious cargo.

Andy sipped her tea watching as Lyo played hide and seek with what appeared to be an older boy of about twelve. "Adorable aren't they?" Andy whispered to the count who was watching as well. Count D nodded. "I think Yoshi might want to go home with the child."

"How well," Count D laughed a bit. "Will a tengu fit into that household?"

"We shall see..." Andy said, her voice quiet. She was glad that the youngest MacLean had found a companion animal. She had begun to worry.

Break

"Hey pretty baby," Ryo's cheeks flushed with hot color.

"Dee," Ryo had an admonition in his voice even as his body melted into the strong chest pressing against his back. "Behave yourself."

"Mmmm..." Dee nibbled a tender earlobe. He enjoyed the shiver he could well feel with Ryo in his arms. "Why?"

"Because..." Ryo tried to remember. Failing that, he leaned his head to the side so that Dee could place biting kisses along his neck. "Because..." Ryo tried again even though his body was slowly being engulfed in passion's flames. "Oh..." Dee licked his neck then went back to his biting, sucking kisses along the sensitive curve of Ryo's neck. "Because..."

"Because you have closing meetings to attend before your flight back to America." Ryo's knees nearly gave out at the bored sound of his grandfather's voice.

"Right," Ryo firmed his spine and his body turning away from his grandfather hoping to hide just what Dee did to him.

"I can scent you," Laton grumbled wandering to the balcony. He did not even turn around to appreciate the blush he knew he had caused. Laton was laughing, the sound drowned out by the spreading of his mighty red wings tipped in gold flapping against the backdrop of the Arcadian lands against the azure sky.

"I suppose we can't finish," Dee complained having worked all morning on getting Ryo ready. Did Laton know how hard Dee worked to get Ryo's pants off? Likely he did and that's why the ancient creature was laughing.

"Later," Ryo promised his words still carrying the heady taint of his arousal. "Work now, play later."

"I'll hold you to that." Dee said stealing a quick kiss from Ryo's lips. Ryo was still laughing as they left their room.

Break

The silence in the hall was left by a happy sound of singing. It was upbeat and brought a smile to Count D's face. "Sounds like Bill," Rain commented adjusting his leather wrist cuff with it's silver and diamond studs. "Is that..." Rain entered the room where the rest of their friends were lounging around. Bill sat on top of a large box. "Is that the Gummy bear theme song?"

"It scares me what you know," Bikky shook his head recalling that Sailor Moon's theme was still Julie's ring tone on his brother's cell.

"Well, it's one of Lyo's favorite shows." Rain laughed using his free hand to dig around in his pockets for a bag of cookies. "You are in the shower in the mornings when it is on. But, I didn't know the show was in Germany. Disney really knows how to branch out."

Bill finished his song with a laugh. He looked over at Count D then Lord D who was obviously pregnant. "That is so cool," He reached to touch. "Oh may I," Lord D inclined his head holding still for the young man to place a hand on his tummy. "Oh..." Bill broke in laughter at the wiggle in the fabric under his hand. "Wow."

"He usually only responds to his father," Lord D admitted with a pink tinge to his cheeks. He sat back in his chair. Rain saw the fatigued expression on Lord D's face and walked over with his cookies. Julie, at his side, could not hide the awe she felt every time she saw the pregnant man. "Oh Rain, thank you," Lord D took the cookies that the young man offered him. "I had something to eat not less than half an hour ago."

"Yet you carry a child father," Count D placed a gentle hand on his father's shoulder. "You know how draining it can be on your body...wait...you are tired and hungry." Count D thought of the implications.

"Yes child," Lord D ate another cookie. "Father has decided that it would be best to slowly give me back my symptoms. Not all at once, but so that he can regain enough energy and strength to deliver his grandson. I had almost forgotten just how exhausting it is to carry a child."

"Oh, father," Count D laughed moved nearly to tears at the beauty that shone on his father's face. He had thought it before, that Lord D wore love well, looking at him now it was all so clear.

"Yes," Lord D said when all Count D did was stare at him.

"Mmm," Count D shook his head. "Nothing, I just...You are beautiful." Lord D laughed and patted his son's hand. "Really beautiful."

"Thank you child,"Lord D leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"Don't nap now," JJ approached Lord D to place a kiss on his nose. "The king's coming."

"He'll understand, he should have let me stay home today." Lord D yawned wide. "I am no knight or squire, or even a page."

"But you are the most skilled user of chi that I have available," Zarro's good natured grumble could be heard long before the large feline padded into the room. Beside him, the resounding click of dragon talons rang out on the marble floors. "And we have need of that at the moment."

"The best chi user you have has an extensive supply of empathy and is high royale to boot." Lord D countered. "But where is the lady Andromache?"

"She is home." Zarro offered the answer still in a good natured tone. "Now shall you assist me, or shall I ask your father for an audience?" Lord D swallowed audibly knowing that his father could be told to command his assistance. Still under parental constraints, there was no way he could refuse his father.

"You would bully him and he is seven months into his pregnancy?" Count D stood protectively in front of his father.

"Child stand down," Soofu D hurried into the room. Count D raised his chin and did not move.

Lord D placed a gentle hand on Count D's waist. "I am alright,"

"So," Sofu D frowned at the voice of his oldest brother. "I am not the only who has this issue with the fourth born and this children." With his words was laughter, even as he admonished his younger brother with his eyes. Sofu D did not look away from A. There was pride for his family and love. An abundance that he found hard to contain. He had almost panicked to see Count D with his ire up facing the high king of these lands with his dragon second in command at his side. Laton looked rather ferocious today with a wide smile on his face that bared his teeth each protruding canine roughly the size of long swords.

"Now just relax that mane of yours Z," Laton's chide had a hint of mirth. "You think he is cute, admit it." Zarro attempted to continue his stern glare at Count D but gave up and laughed instead the sound blowing the edge of Count D's robe from the floor. "You are right, and my squire is not here now to play with."

"You're bored," Lord D raised a brow. "Please do not amuse yourself at my sons expense." Lord D stood up with JJ's aide. "What do you wish me to do for you?"

"I suppose I should make it quick before you go to sleep," Zarro shrank down to his human shape in order to run his hands through the ends of Lord D's hair. "So pretty." Lord D smiled giving Zarro a patient look that parents often gave when they were waiting for an explanation. "Oh, right. I summoned you here, didn't I?"

Bill stopped singing to stare dumbfounded at the high king. He had suspected, from listening to Kenneth complain about his squire duties which ranged from bringing him flowers to snack on to brushing his mane and scratching the itch on his back where Zarro could not reach, no matter how he wiggled. Tom stood next to his brother shaking his head. Heaven had explained that Zarro was smarter than he let on. In fact, she suspected that the king was brilliant. He was a war strategist, and a diplomat, not to mention the ruler of these lands. Tom just shook his head. "What do you know?" Bill asked leaning over to speak to his brother. "You look like you know something."

"He's not crazy, or stupid," Tom whispered in their native tongue. "He's a genius."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Zarro laughed as he answered the young man in his native German. "Now I must get back to Lord D before he falls asleep standing and I have to defend myself from his irate cub."

"I am not a cub," Count D huffed.

"All talon and bite, so cute," Zarro laughed. "Now to business. We have two orphans who need homes. Soofu A has asked for my assistance. Because checking every person and family for compatibility is a lengthy process and not everyone wished to stay here longer. I need you to seek out the best matches for the the young W and the young Z."

"Oh..." Lord D's face fell at the thought of his young cousins now without a home and his aunt and uncle now dead. "Terrible times when the ancient are slaughtered leaving their young orphans."

"Terrible indeed," Zarro embraced his friend. "Can you help?"

"Of course," Lord D patted his tummy. "I will even summon them here for you." Lord D sat in a rocking chair. He patted his tummy again and closed his eyes. Soofu A came forward carrying the infant. Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav all craned their necks to better see the glowing child. "She is very artistic, and lovely. I feel..." Lord D grew quiet pulling the best candidate for a parent. "Yes, two... yes..." Lord D grew quiet again.

"What's he..." Bill began.

"Shh..." Rain held up a finger.

"I'll bet he fell asleep," Julie giggled recalling the dinner from last night when Lord D had dozed off at the table. "He is so adorable."

"Shh..." Bikky held up a finger when he heard footsteps down the hall. "He's calling her foster parents."

"Who is it?" Tom asked looking at the door. The footsteps grew louder as the parents got closer.

Honey Glayzed 20

At Last

It was a strange pull that came upon Chihaya as he sat with a brush in hand. Today was the luncheon before they all went home. But this pull, was not the call of the king. It was not the feeling of impending doom. This was something deeper, warmer. This was something he wanted. Chihaya's brush fell to the top of the vanity. He looked up expecting to see it. Whatever it was, calling to him from the doorway. His heart had such a pain, such constriction that Chihaya sniffled. Kagetsuya was at his side in much the same state. "Come on," Kagetsuya helped his lover to his feet. His own heart was pounding at such a pace that he feared his shirt would begin to move.

"We have to..." Chihaya was running for the hall even as Kagetsuya opened the door. He did not know what was calling him, but he knew he had to have it. To hold, love and cherish this precious thing that wailed inside of his very being. Chihaya's hair floated a bout in voluminous waves as the closer he got to the garden nursery, his wings in all their raven glory, sprang to view. Beside him, pristine as fresh fallen snow, Kagetsuya's wings burst forth. Lifting from the ground the two angels dashed into the nursery to land panting and excited to have reached their goal. Chihaya gazed around at the gasping group of young children and ancients. He sat at Lord D's dainty feet. He looked up t the smiling countenance of the beautiful Kami.

"Why..." Kagetsuya asked. "Why have you summoned us here, Lord D?"

"To claim that which is yours," Lord D answered leaning his head into the soft cloth that JJ wiped along his perspiring brow. JJ had begun to worry as Lord D paled. His hands shook when he reached a hand to Soofu A. The great leader of their family, Soofu A glided forward with a grace that spoke his age. Seeing the child nestled in Soofu A's arms was like seeing a cup of water after walking for miles in the desert. Chihaya had the child in his arms before he had even realized that his hands had moved. Relief was in the sigh that poured from the small purple eyed angel the closer he cradled the child. She coed staring up at him her eyes shining upon his face.

"Care for her well," Soofu A smiled. "She is the last of her line."

"Wait..." Kagetsuya looked at the beautiful girl. "You're giving her to us?"

"There is no giving." Soofu A laughed. "The child has chosen you," Soofu A began to walk away. "You longed for a child, did you not. She heard your wish and granted it."

"Granted..." Chihaya ceased his question as Lord D turned green.

"Such," Lord D held tight to JJ; he tried to speak. "Such is the way of the leshyi." Lord D gave up leaning over the bucket when Count D held it out for him.

"He will do no more for you today." Count D glared at the king.

"Child I am fine," Lord D hated the misery he could hear in his own voice. "I offer my apologies your Majesty," Zarro gave an indulgent grin to Lord D. "Sometimes I fear he thinks, He fathered Me." Count D turned a slight shade of pink. He wanted to be offended, but his worry for his father superseded any pique he could have with the high king.

"Never fear," Zarro's voice was kind. "In fact I agree with your little guardian." Count D sniffed. "You should rest now Lord D. You have done well. You have my thanks." Zarro paused then moved away from the group to shift to his natural state. "I will assist you to your room."

"Oh no, Your majesty." Lord D made a valiant attempt to sit upright without assistance. "I would never dream of asking you to..."

"And you have not asked, I am insisting," Zarro caught the edge of Lord D's sleeve and was careful as he pulled the Kami over. "No arguing, get up here." Count D's face softened into a smile while he watched JJ help his father get onto Zarro's broad back. Sometimes, the king's kindness just about made up for his seeming madness. Just about.

Break

Zarro stood tall his hair pulled back under his heavy crown. It glittered with jewels and precious metals all twined around each other. Glancing down the breakfast table, he saw the progeny of his land, his friends and family. It was a broad smile that greeted the guests of the royal palace of Arcadia. When Zarro seated his queen, it was the signal for all knights and Princes to seat their ladies and after he sat, they sat as well. With a regal nod, the slew of pages began to bring out the luncheon that would end the festivities. For this meal, they were in their uniforms of royal blue pants and white jackets a stripe of deep purple on the legs of the pants edged in black satin.

"This year we have seen many amazing things." Zarro began to address the assembled crowd. We have seen children take on the roles that will lead them to successful adulthood." Zarro gazed at his Squires. "We have accepted new friends into our family," The entire band of Tokio Hotel inclined their heads at the king's acknowledgement. "And had visits from old." Ville smiled and winked at the king. They often had great conversations. Zarro found his blatant paganism amusing if not a little offensive. All the same he enjoyed his singing if nothing else. "While I am sad to see the festival of the squiring ending, I am proud, and happy to send you all to your assignments. I pray the safety and grace of the all-knowing on each of you, even you," Zarro added, the dryness of his voice causing the Finnish rocker to laugh and raise his glass in salute.

"Faith?" Ryo spoke to the dark haired slayer. She had been unusually silent throughout the gathering. Even as Jackie had seated her, the smile she offered in thanks was less than joyful. As a newly minted knight of Arcadia he had expected joy, not this tearful acceptance. "Is everything alright?"

"I... am being sent away," Faith looked away refusing to meet his gaze with tears in her eyes. She was a cold slaying machine. Tender feelings for a kid in princess dress-up had no place in her heart. Her harsh thoughts brought a sigh. It was unfair and she knew it. Mihnea had traveled here at the behest of none other than the Dragon of the Carpathians in search of his father and a slayer. They had a need for a slayer. It was her calling, she was chosen. No... Faith thought. Buffy was chosen long before her. Why couldn't they send her to the mountains?

"I know you are upset," Zarro spoke aloud to the cry in Faith's heart. "But while Buffy was chosen as a slayer before you were, you were chosen to be a knight. The title carries more than land here, but responsibility." Faith thought of the land outside of the palace that was even now having a grand dwelling built upon it in a field adjacent to the one where Jhaymes had built his elaborate bird cage mansion.

"I would never shirk my responsibility to you or this kingdom majesty," Faith admitted. She would do her duty, she just would not be happy about it. Already she missed the princess who had insisted on going home. Mihnea, who had not been told that his request had been granted breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at Faith. Vlad had already told him that the slayer was more than capable. "I will route the demons and report here in due time."

"By the time you return," Zarro said with a wide grin. "I am sure your duties will be more to your liking." Faith tried not to smile at the idea of being on guard duty to the only other person, besides the demon mayor, who had not only listened to her, but treated her as if she cared. Mihnea moved as if to speak to Faith, but paused to sniff the air. He frowned then turned to face the doorway where a group of newcomers were being shown into the grand hall.

In the act of bringing his fork to his mouth Rain looked then sat the fork down as a pair of hot blue-green eyes crashed into him then refused to leave. Rain sat up in his chair and met the gaze of the dark blond man that bore a resemblance to Vlad and his son. With a melting into vapor, Mihnea and Vlad stood beside the young squire with a hand on each shoulder, showing more than anything their vows of protection. "Your gaze is unwelcome here, upon this child of dragons." Ryo, who had grown concerned at the movement of the two ancient creatures. Father and son both seemed on the verge of hissing at the stranger.

"Your ire is ill placed big brother," The stranger smiled. "I have never forced any attentions. If yon squire comes to me I can not be blamed."

Rain, to the surprise of all gathered, laughed. It started as a low chuckled then built into a full laugh. "Oh..." Rain looked up at the surprised expression on the stranger's face. "You were serious." Rain nearly fell from his chair laughing. "Oh..." Rain sipped from his water goblet. "Man, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Who are you?"

"You have permission to address me as..." The stranger began.

"His name is Radu," Vlad supplied the name moving back to his seat. Mihnea lingered a moment more his gaze on his uncle.

"You have permission to call him asshole," Mihnea grumbled before he sat beside his father.

"I am still your elder!" Radu seethed. He stomped towards the table. Vlad and Mihnea charged to their feet their chairs clattering on the marble floors.

"Speak not to my son that way," Vlad pushed Radu back so that the blond fell to the floor. "He has more right to rule in his left toe than any you have in your entire body." Radu leaped to his feet his teeth bared in a ferocious hiss.

"So," Ville spoke up in the silence that followed his eyes on Bikky as he was nearest. "Is your family this quarrelsome?"

"I have an aunt who once took Ryo and Dee to court for custody," Bikky turned away from the spectacle of the Dracul clan. "Turns out she was just looking for the inheritance that my late grandmother had left for me." Bikky shook his head in remembered disgust. "If the judge had given me to her, I can guarantee I would have run away."

"You are so bad," Carol tapped the back of Bikky's hand.

"You like me this way," Bikky winked at her. He turned to where Vlad and Mihnea were both staring at him. "Oh, you're done, good; can we finish eating? We have school in three days."

"Don't be obnoxious pet," George shook his head. "Their ancient heads might explode."

"Oh, dear Uncle," Mihnea said after he resumed his seat. "How is Sir Integra?"

Radu gritted his teeth to be reminded of the English woman that Vlad had left him as secretary for. He had argued the post, but in light of his past betrayals and lovers, his father and grandfather both had agreed. "That harridan is fine, in fact she sent me to inquire after you." Mihnea chuckled then raised a goblet of fresh, warmed blood to his uncle then took a deep drink while Radu glared at Vlad. "She is a child of your blood, just as that one is," Radu found Seras Victoria where she sat with Heaven near Faith and the other young guests. "I know she can feel that you are just fine."

"And yet her message is clear," Vlad turned his back on his brother in blatant dismissal. "I have been gone too long and she would see me ere too much longer has passed. Else she would have called the consulate or the palace for any news I might have."

"And how does dear Illona feel about your devotion to the erstwhile human now tyrant?"

"The two are rather fond of each other as my mother is secure in my father's affections as they have been wed since fourteen hundred and..." Mihnea paused looking to his father for the right date. "Sometime before you stabbed him in the back, and after you fucked the Sultan." Radu's face turned nearly purple with rage. "Oh was I not supposed to mention it?" Mihnea laughed.

Zarro stood to his feet with both hands planted on the table. "You have given you message," Zarro's words were curt. Count D hid a smile behind a delicate hand the nails glinting gold matching his ensemble. "Now, may I please continue with the dispensation of my knights and their Squires?" Though his words were soft, the coldness matched the spires of ice outside of the Obsidian Palace so far from where he now stood.

Radu gulped seeing the large king inside the petite man standing before him. "My deepest and most humble apologies your Highest Majesty."

"Enough with the elocution," Zarro waved away Radu's words. With a frown for Vlad's unrepentant snicker and wink he took his seat. "Either excuse yourself or take a seat." Radu dropped into a chair at the very end of the table away from his family unit. He could have mentioned that the esteemed and beautiful Ilona was not even Mihnea's true mother, but Vlad more than likely would impale him and this time their father was not there to stop him. Truly he behaved as a mad beast and got called a hero, while he brought culture to the throne and was called a usurper. The world was not fair.

"Well that depends on who is feeling slighted." Radu almost gasped at the sudden appearance of the slight redhead. "I am Serina," She held out a small, black gloved hand that vanished seconds before Radu would have been able to shake it. "And you are Radu the Handsome." Serina tried. Really she did but she could not hide the snicker in her voice. "I've heard of you." Radu would have commented but the violet eyed young woman seemed to dissipate into a shadow. Within moments she was at Mihnea's side the two laughed quietly together then turned their attention to the king who was once again addressing his subjects.

"I would like the four shadow knights to stand to their feet." Zarro spoke his voice kind. Rain sliced into his bread as he looked up at the four young men answering to the king's summons. "You will travel with the German children. To the world you are assigned body guards from my personal selection." Zarro inclined his head and the four warriors closed their eyes. Bill looked up with a gasped as they turned into large black wolves. "In actuality you will be the knights that will handle their training." Bill's eyes went to the king in awe. "Am I to understand that when my queen asked, you all indicated t hat you would like to train as knights?"

Queen Victoria raised her brow with a sweet smile. "Only a knight can train a knight." At the graceful movement of her head as she spoke the gold and jewels in her crown seemed to twinkle. "Unless you plan to stay here, it would be fortuitous to have a knight travel with you." Tom gave Victoria a thoughtful nod. He had asked If Heaven could serve as a knight to train them. As she had laughed, Victoria explained that Heaven, while a warrior of these lands, was not a knight formal. Georg glanced at the weapon that even now sat at his side. Were they to never again be without a weapon at their sides?

"Upon departure from these lands," Zarro went on addressing those that were leaving in the morning. "You will be dressed as befitting whatever title you bear. Whether a page, a squire, or royalty. You will enter America displaying the pride of our nation." Zarro sipped from his chalice. "You have my pride, and my love. Each of you will do wondrous things fr your world and ours. I look forward to seeing it."

Victoria rose to her feet in order to close out the last order of business. "May I have the ladies Juliana and Carol approach?" Ryan looked up as his sister went up to the high queen of Arcadia. At her side was a chest. She gazed at the two young women with a smile on her face. These necklaces," Victoria held up one, then another. Both of the chains had jewels dripping from them. "Are gifts from my husband and myself to welcome you to our lands. The value of these will increase as your squire does. Already they have proven their mettle." Victoria indicated the jewels.

George fingered the heavy necklace around his own neck. With each successful exploit a jewel magically appeared. Each jewel was a testimony to their skill and their willingness to fight for their cause. George had been in the room when Tom had wondered if he and his band mates would get their own necklace. Victoria explained that only if they had their own official ladies to give them to. Carol and Julie both had stood as their ladies during the squiring ceremony. One day, Tom hoped, one day Heaven would wear a necklace for him. She sat at his side now. Her hair falling to the side of his chair. He had the urge to move it aside and place a kiss on her cheek, her lips.

"I was asking if you would prefer to return to America or go directly to Germany?" Tom leaned far back in his chair as a large feline head appeared before him. He saw the huge body of Zarro laying half on the table. "Please pay attention and woo the lady some other time."

"Sorry your majesty," Tom winked at Zarro while Bill laughed poking him in the ribs.

"We still have some time off," Bill answered with a small smile. "America will be fine. Will we be in Squire Uniforms?"

"Are you a squire?" Zarro melted back to his human shape. Bill nodded his voice caught at the full on sight of Zarro shifting forms. He had seen it before, but never so close. How did that gigantic creature shrink down to this diminutive human? "Ah..." Zarro smiled. "The last order of business. It has been requested that Serina Skylar be accepted as an Arcadian subject." Mihnea looked up at the king shocked for he had made no such request. "Vlad, I am pleased to accept such an exceptional warrior into our ranks. Lady Serina from henceforth shall be the Duchess of the Ilum woods. Welcome to our lands." Zarro placed a chunk of meat under the table that his little kitten daughter took with a happy purr.

Zarro remained seated for a moment to look down at his assembled group of Arcadians. He stood and the members of his court sat up straiter in their seats. "Knights... Salute," The command was met with the thunderous sound of many feet and the scraping of chairs. Bikky looked up at Ryo and Dee with pride shining in his smile as they both stood. Ryo looked resplendent in his gold and black dragon ensemble. White lace flowed around his long, slender fingers. Dee stood next to Ryo in all black with a golden dragon emblem on the breast of his knee length jacket. "Squires... Salute" At the king's command; Bikky stood with Rain. He knew without looking that Nari, and the rest of the squires all stood as well. Hough Rain was dressed as Dragon royalty, he wore two small braids to dangle down the sides f his face decorated with beads and jewels that matched he crown on his head.

"Pages...Salute." Christopher stood to his feet with the slew of other young pages in service. Zarro held the hand of his high queen until she rose beside him. It was the signal for the knights and squires to assist their ladies if they had them. Even though she was not his official lady, Tom pulled Heaven to her feet beside. Standing pristine in all white her pink cheeks stood out even more. "I am honored beyond your imagining that you have all chosen to serve this kingdom. Now," Zarro said with a happy laugh. "Leave my palace in peace." Bill dropped to his bottom in his chair with awe as the king turned back into a large cat and sauntered from the hall.

"He won't be back?" Bill whispered to Tom who raised his shoulders confused.

"We have all been dismissed," Rain explained. He looked out of the window. "Tomorrow we return to normalcy."

"Are you done with all of your homework?" Ryo asked resuming his seat.

"Tomorrow we return to normalcy," Bikky shook his head. "Can you ask us tomorrow?" Bikky laughed when Dee pulled his pony tail. "Hey man," Bikky puffed out his chest. "Don't touch the 'do'."

Break

If airports were not the most annoying invention of man, at the moment, Ryo could not fathom what was. Rain held Slyphe's leash in a tight grip as the large feline simmered with ire. Crowds of paparazzi and fans swarmed the group as they disembarked from their plane onto American soil for the first time in nearly two weeks. Beside the cat Cujo walked, his eyes and nose alert. Slyphe had her tail so fuzzed it was nearly three times it's normal size. Holding on to Ryo's hand Lyo smiled at the gentle clutch of the large raven that perched on his shoulder. Dee was still showing papers to customs so that he could bring the pet into the States. Count D carried Kurayami in his arms while Aoi rode on Leon's shoulders. At their side Chris held on to T-Chan's leash.

"Yuri does not like all these people," Lyo said to Ryo when the large bird fluffed his feather. "He said so."

"You have to remember, Lyo-Chan..."Ryo leaned down until he could whisper in the little boys ear. Automatically, Dee moved until he was standing and guarding Ryo's vulnerable back and enticing behind. "You are special because Yuri decided to share his voice and human visage with you. Not everyone here knows he can talk and no one should."

"Okay Da-Ryo," Lyo nodded his head at the solemn words. "It's our secret."

"Secret?!" Ryo reached for his side-arm at the microphone that was shoved in the little boys face. Ryo looked for and saw the breach in the security line. Dee silently fumed while Ryo picked their small son up into their arms. Alicia and Angelica would be arriving in a few days surely with less disturbance, or so Ryo hoped. "Is there a secret?"

"Yes," Rain stepped over. "And if we told you, it would no longer be a secret." His smile was so beautiful the reporter was still staring after them long after they made it to the long hall that would lead them outside. Just as their luxury SUV's arrived Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg walked over to their side with their retinue of newly acquired guards.

"Our plane is held up by some issues. We have a two day layover, mind if we crash at your place." Georg asked with a grin he added. "I know you have enough room. Bill and Tom told us all about your house."

"Will you cook again?" Bill asked rubbing his tummy.

"Can the man get in his house before you chain him to his stove?" Dee grumbled his hand lingering where it rested on the small of Ryo's back.

"You just want to spend time alone with him," Bikky laughed intercepting several winks and touches that Ryo had tried to hide.

"I will cook, oddly being pampered on Arcadia has left me with the urge to cook." Ryo was laughing at Dee's disgruntlement. "What? I like to cook."

"How domestic," Ryo turned at the voice of the chief of this district. It was due to his incompetence or arrogance or just plain stupidity that the security was so lax here. He had also denied Arcadian knights permission to stand in with his cops. Dee still vowed to have the man's badge.

"I'm feeling pasta," Ryo forced a smile dragging Dee away before he could verbally chew the man out. "Goopy, saucy, creamy pasta." Dee almost fell in to the car from the strength of Ryo's slighter form.

Break

(Two Days Later)

Ryo almost missed the foulness of the office coffee. He was almost tempted to bring a up to his lips. Almost. Just the smell was enough to make his toes curl. He was just settling down to go over his files when Jill sauntered over. " Not even back a full day and the chief is calling for you."

"Me?" Ryo looked up over the rim of his glasses.

"Yeah Leon and I just got back from dropping off the Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg at the airport for their flight home." Jill fluffed a blond curl. "I heard him telling Monty to come get you."

Just as Jill finished speaking a uniformed officer strolled over to Ryo's desk. Dee entered behind him with a scowl on his face. "I..." Officer Monty paused after getting a good look at Ryo up close. He was new to this precinct but he had heard of the spectacular officers that worked here. He had seen them on television many times. Ryo was much prettier in person. "I am Officer Travis Monty, and uh... Nice to meet you." Ryo smiled and returned the greeting. Monty's cheek's darkened. He would have to tell his wife that he had met the famous detectives. She had been bugging him for over a week now about telling her about them. He had to explain that they were on leave. "The chief wants to see you."

"Sure," Ryo got to his feet. He was chuckling taking the cup of tea that Dee brought him. He winked a thank you then headed down the hall. Dee leaned back in his chair and opened the file on top. He sighed at the sight of the blood stained corpse. It was good to be home.

"MacLean," The chief called in his usual tone of grudging respect. "Glad you're here. I called him in when I knew you would be here."

"Him, sir?" Ryo maintained his polite respect for the man even though he could see in his chief's demeanor and expression the loathing he had for his sexuality.

"Is it true that you like to cook?" The chief asked. Ryo's brow furrowed as he wondered what the chief could possibly want from him.


	19. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21-30

Honey Glayzed 21

Mad Men: Part 1

Count D could not fathom the depths of his heart that were attached to his home, this pet shop. He walked the halls trailing his hand on the panels, the drapes, even the walls. Closing his eyes, Count D inhaled the scents. Incense and life. Life from his family, their pets friends. Many meals made and shared. "Hey D," Christopher was almost hesitant to disturb him. "I can't find my homework. It's all done, but..."

"Oh," Count D smiled and Chris could not believe just how beautiful the creature before him was. He was uncomfortable thinking of him in those terms, but the further he went into his studies the more he understood what Count D truly was. "I think your brother packed it away in his portfolio to keep it safe during our travels. I will get it for you."

"It's good to be home," Chris smiled at Count D. No matter what the problem was, Count D could take care of it.

"Yes," It was a simple word, but the accompanying sense of peace, it said so much more.

Break

Ryo sat in his chair sipping his tea with a grin on his face as Dee had entered the man's office without an invitation and the chief was not inclined to ask him to leave. "Sir," Officer Monty poked his head in, saw Ryo and Dee and stammered. "H...H...He's here, sir." Though he spoke with respect to the chief, his eyes never left the high caliber detectives.

"He?" Ryo raised a well sculpted brow. "You have yet to tell me why you asked me here sir." Dee grunted from the pinch Ryo gave him when he would have spoken. "We do have cases that we would like to get back to."

"This case is taking priority," The chief chewed on his cigar. He only lit if after lunch, but it was in his mouth all day, a soggy mess that made Ryo want to gag every time it wiggled when the man spoke to him. Not to mention the man's breath smelled like stale... Well, Ryo would not allow his mind to linger in such vulgar terms, but it was true. "The Commissioner already signed his agreement."

The Chief was smiling when a knock sounded. "Come on in."

When Ryo and Dee turned around in their chairs it was to see Officer Monty showing a ruddy faced, stocky man with dark hair into the office. He wore a power suit that probably costs as much as Ryo's boxers, or so Dee thought from what he knew of Ryo's taste. "What has the commissioner agreed to?" Dee said before Ryo could. The Chief frowned as Dee ignored the man in the office.

"I understand that you detectives have hectic lives," Their chief began with a tight-lipped smile that looked more like a grimace around the saliva soaked cigar. Ryo swallowed bile and looked away from the wobbling object. "But I thought that you would at least be polite to a high powered television executive." Dee turned a small smile to the stranger that fell short of actually polite inquiry. "He works for a show called Hell's Kitchen, featuring Chef Gordon Ramsey."

Ryo saw the executive puff up with pride at the mention of his show. He did not want to tell them that he had no clue who they were talking about. "The name is familiar..." Ryo offered a conciliatory smile to the executive as he shook his hand. "I am detective Randy MacLean," The man's eyes widened at the firm, yet gentle shake of the younger man.

"I am Robert Gabriell," He moved on to shake Dee's hand. "I have seen and heard of you." The smile was pleasant.

"You seem a bit tired," Ryo moved aside. "Please, have a seat." Dee did not move from his chair after Robert sat down but pulled until Ryo fell onto his knee. "Dee..." Ryo tried to stand, but Dee held him. "We are at work."

"Tell me if anyone here doesn't know we're lovers...Married in fact... Twice."Dee let go of Ryo when he felt a ferocious pinch.

Ryo was on his feet giving Dee a vile glare. "That is beside the point." Ryo pushed his hair back then folded his arms over his chest. "But I have explained to you, many times in fact, that I do not like to be pawed in public."

"Just in private," Dee's grin was unrepentant. Ryo wanted to be angry, but Dee's smile was so sensual and so full of secrets. Secrets about him, his body, their passion. Blushing, Ryo turned back to the chief. Dee sipped his coffee to keep from laughing and further annoying his uptight love.

"You have the letters," Robert asked the chief after several moments of painful silence.

"Yes, here," The Chief handed them to Ryo. Ryo placed his glasses on his face before he opened the folder. His brows went up higher at each successive missive. As he read the last one, he handed it down to Dee. "As you can see, someone here is out for blood."

"Yes," Ryo blinked at the understatement. There was even pictures of the high powered chef with what smelled like cow's blood. Ryo would not explain how he could tell what animal it was, but the dragon in him was getting hungry for a burger. "The notes all have the same general theme. It seems the chef ruined the career of another chef and they want vengeance. So how many chef's has he offended? That should narrow down the list."

"Umm... let's just say he's offended a fair few," said Robert.

"You really have no clue who he is?" The chief's voice held a note of amazement.

"Well the nature of the television show is to find the best chef to win the prize at the end," Robert began to explain. "Chef Ramsey's methods may seem unorthodox to some, militaristic to others, but if you can't take the heat then stay out of Hell's Kitchen. The truth is detectives," Robert looked into his cup of coffee. One sip was enough to make him wish he never picked the cup up. He had noted the detectives carrying cups into the office that looked purchased, or otherwise, not from here. "I would say a lot of Chef's have left the show, many of them swearing to harm him. Not to mention the other chefs on his various other shows that he has pissed off over the years. But, this one actually plans it. He say's he will get him the way Chef embarrassed him. On national television." Robert paused then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his perspiring brow. "Of course Chef Ramsey is unconcerned, he is used to getting vile notes, complaints, and threats."

"So why are you so concerned?" Dee asked closing the file and sitting it back on the chief's desk. "If he is not worried then why are you?"

"This man seems more than just disgruntled, he seems unbalanced," Robert shivered at the thought of some of the letters. "And there's more." Ryo raised a brow. "This guy seems to have an insider helping him. These notes were found in places only security should have access to. Chef Ramsey laughs it off, but the other executives are worried, so I came here."

"Why do you think it is a man?" Ryo did lean into Dee as he looked again at the folder of evidence. "A man might send these, to someone he loved, maybe too much, maybe stalking. But this is hatred. Pure hatred, a woman would feel it is only polite to warn you before eviscerating you. It is an unconscious method, but men are too direct for this." Not to mention he could smell Jasmine flowers, the kind used in expensive perfume. Ryo held that knowledge to himself as well.

"Told you he would be perfect," The Chief nodded unable to hide the pride in the detectives in his precinct. Their private lives was nothing more than that, private. In the office they were the best. "Detective Orcot and Laytner will be your liaisons outside, you will be on the inside, a barrier to him. Should anything happen you will be there to protect."

"Inside?" Ryo frowned. "You want me to guard Hell's Kitchen," Ryo had heard of the restaurant, he nodded.

"No," The Chief smiled. "We need to draw the suspect out, if Ramsey has a noticeable guard, they'll just wait us out then get him later." The chief smiled at Ryo. "I want you on the show as a contestant."

Break

"Yo!" Bikky paused in the act of putting his backpack in his locker. "Bikky, Rain, welcome back." Erick clapped Bikky hard on the back. He nodded to Rain not willing to touch the other boy.

"Hey guys," Rain waved with a grin. "Peter," Rain shook the astounded boys hand then pulled him into a slight, one armed embrace. Peter looked down to see the major height difference. Rain came up to his nose. "Nice to see you again. Happy to see the arm working."

"Yeah, the cast came off last week," Peter was blushing, but happy, if a bit stunned. "Erick came with me and my mom to the doctor to get it off." Peter showed his hand and Rain noted the ring glinting there. It was not the first time he had seen it. "Very nice," Rain pulled a large apple from his locker.

"Dude," Erick frowned. "We just had breakfast, you brought leftover waffles from home, it was a lot. You're still eating."

"He could eat even if there was a war of ancients going on around him," Rain bit his apple despite his brother's teasing. While the other boys were laughing, Ryan looked away. He clearly recalled sitting through a meal while Vlad Dracula and his son, Mihnea the Evil had yelled at Radu the Handsome. All creatures that were supposed to have died centuries ago. Ryan looked between Rain and Bikky. How could they be alright? He feared he was permanently scarred by the entire kingdom of Arcadia. First the trip from hell, then the mad king and his entire court of ferocious beast, that could possibly digest him. "Hey," Ryan nearly leaped from his skin when Bikky passed a hand near him. He moved before the hand could connect. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, jet lag," Ryan swallowed then swiped a hand over his pale brow. "I think I need to see the nurse and go home. You guys are used to globe trotting. I'm wiped." Bikky nodded his head then shook it as his friend walked off. He had told Dee last night that he feared that Ryan was not adjusting well to Arcadia. Dee said to just let him be, to act normal and maybe he would settle down. Bikky sure hoped so, the alternative was unthinkable.

"It seems like you guys were gone forever," Erick complained after they started down the hall.

"We were only gone two weeks," Rain said around his mouthful of apple.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Kinnu went on maternity leave, Her replacements is this young guy the girls all pant for."Erick went on. "He's a real hard ass too. And the new history teacher is a pain."

"And we got new students," Peter wrinkled his nose. "One of them is a snob, oh speak of the uppity snot now." Peter said the rest under his nose.

"Hey Rain," Rain paused at the familiar greeting when he had never met this person in his life. "I'm Anthony."

"Nice to meet you," Rain smiled then moved to go to his class before the bell rang. "See you around."

"You're just going to walk away?" Anthony paused his bright blue eyes flashing his ire as he fluffed his deep blond hair. "Do you know who I am?" Anthony walked over as if to touch Rain but having gained Rain's cold attention he paused. Rain's heavy, khol-lined eyes narrowed. He looked down at the hand reaching out to him. Anthony brought his hand back. He straitened his jacket almost as if it had been his original intent. "My father knows your king. He met him once, visits the consulate often. He is the affairs handler for the states. I came to this school to meet you."

"So you've met me," Rain shouldered his backpack. "It was nice to meet you." Rain offered the smile he reserved for his fans worldwide. "Now, I am afraid I must get to class, the last thing I need is detention. If I don't get my homework done when I get home tonight, I will have to do it tomorrow and then I will be late for rehearsal and Daphy will have a fit."

"You call high prince Daphnus, Daphy?" Anthony paused, his awe taking over his attitude. His father had told of his encounter with the high prince. The man had left his father unnerved and babbling.

"Only when he is stealing the high princesses cookie dough," Rain muttered to which Bikky laughed clapping him on the back. Anthony was left staring after the boys. They reached their class just as the bell rang.

Break

"Contestant?" Ryo frowned then looked at Robert. "For a television cooking show."

"It's perfect," The chief nodded proud of his plan. "I have heard on many occasions that you are a cook to be reckoned with."

"My baby's the best," Dee nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Dee," Ryo turned a slight shade of pink. "How long will the taping be, a week, two."

"A month," Robert informed him pulling another envelope from his pocket. "We will have to make a video of you, submit it. I can get you so far as the final selection, ultimately it will be Ramsey's choice, we can hint, or strongly suggest. I can get you in, but you have to survive on your own."

"In... so I report in for taping every day for a month?" Ryo shook his head. "I understand about this case taking priority. I don't mind preventing new homicides, but we have other things to consider."

"No, you will be moved to the dorms, if you make it," Robert explained Ryo looked down at the package that he had been given.

"Dorms?" Ryo paled his dark eyes going wide. He was almost afraid to open it, but peeled it back to see the documents for entry into the contest.

"So he comes home when?" Dee asked not liking the sound of this.

"When...If he is eliminated," Robert said wiping his brow. He could not explain it, but the room seemed to be getting hotter. Dee placed his hand on Ryo's wrist almost wincing at the heat emanating from his lover. "You understand the nature of this type of reality show?"

Feeling Dee's touch Ryo mentally cooled down. "I am flattered that you thought of me for such a case," Ryo was shaking his head. "My family..."

"Many of the contestants leave their family for the duration, it's only a month, you'll be fine," The chief waved away Ryo's denial. "As I said, the commissioner already signed on it. See you in a month from next Friday."

"The Hell You Say!" Dee leaped to his feet and thundered from the office. Vaguely he heard Rose's secretary telling him that the commissioner was having lunch with a friend, but the words meant nothing to him. With Ryo's arm in a tight grip he barreled through the door. "Damn you Rose, this is..." Dee paused as they crashed into the room. He looked around searching for his intended victim. He heard the zipper sound but it did not enter his enraged mind. "This is uncalled for."

"Would you rather wait until Ramsey is dead then solve the case and figure out who did it?" Rose stood behind his desk with his fist planted on the shiny surface. Ryo gasped when Jeremy stood from behind the desk. "I thought you liked cases where you had the opportunity to prevent homicides."

"Don't mistake the complaint," Ryo said to the commissioner while silently he handed Jeremy his handkerchief and motioned with his finger to the side of his mouth. "We would love to be of some use to Chef Ramsey, but this is a risky venture not to us, but to him."

"How?" Rose asked. "With you there, no one will be able to get near him."

"Our boys will eat you alive if you tell them that Ryo has go away for a month." Dee shook his head not looking forward to this family conversation.

"I'm not telling them anything," Rose huffed. "Their your boys, you do it."

"Coward," Dee fumed slamming from the office. Ryo stood still for a moment looking at Rose, then Jeremy. He looked after Dee then shook his head. Though his eyes stung he would not weep, not here, not in front of them all. With his head held high Ryo stalked from the office. In his own office down the hall, the chief of police adjusted the thermometer. Was the AC broken or something? He would swear the whole precinct went up to at least a hundred degrees.

Break

Rain placed his books on his desk then leaned against it. The second to last class of the day always felt the longest. He munched a bag of chips while the rest of the class milled around waiting for the teacher. He had been warned that the new history teacher was obnoxious. Feeling eyes on him Rain looked down at what must have been one of the new students. The young man had gray eyes that were widening as he noticed that Rain was looking at him. Dark brown hair fell in thick, strait locks over his shoulder. "Hi," Rain said with a smile. "I'm Rain." Rain stared at the piece of paper the boy placed on the edge of his own desk. It was the assignment for the day. "Casey?" Rain looked up then smiled. "Your name is Casey."

Casey nodded shocked that Rain would speak to him. Most of the other students made fun of him, or called him stupid. "Class, to your seats." Rain looked up when the teacher walked in. He was a tall man, thin with a mustache that reminded Rain of a caterpillar. He wore a pressed white shirt. Over the shirt was a sweater vest with a mixture of mustard yellow and pea green diamonds. The teachers pants were a cream color. Glancing at his watch, Rain saw that it was still three minutes to the bell ringing. "Seats..." He bustled to his desk setting his leather case down and unrolling a large map. He wheezed a breath in. When he exhaled, Rain could smell the taint of tobacco. But it had something else. Something he recognized, Rain frowned and dropped into his seat. He was calling class early, but Rain hoped that the man would not punish those that came in with the bell. If so, Bikky was not going to make a good first impression.

Bikky came tumbling into the room with his backpack and headphones just as the bell was sounding. He sat in his seat next to Rain and inclined his head. "New guy?"

"No," Rain shook his head with a smirk. "You just forgot him."

Thinking hard Bikky gazed at Rain. "Seriously?" Bikky looked up at the teacher. When Rain laughed he wadded up his gum into a piece of paper and bounced it off his head.

"I see new faces, so I will introduce myself again," At the sound of his voice, Bikky's eyes went to the teacher. The dragon latent in his blood reared his head. Bikky frowned then looked at Rain. Rain nodded to let Bikky know that he felt it as well. Something was not right here. "I am Mr. Howards, I am not here as a cool dude that you would want to hang out with. I am here to teach you about history. Can either of you tell me why it is important to learn about history?"

Rain raised his hand at the same time that Bikky did. Bikky raised his hand offering Rain the opportunity to speak first. "Well Mr. Howard."

"Howards, with an s." Mr. Howards sniffed.

"Howards, with an s," Rain offered his 'fan-service' smile. -'you look like you are in pain,-' Bikky's voice entered his mind. Rain flipped his hair to the side after giving a glare to his brother. "The first reason to learn history is because it is a way to check the advancements that have been made."

"And different battle strategies, for landscapes," Bikky tossed in. "It makes sense to see what has worked in the past and what can work in the future."

"With a few modern tweaks of course," Rain laughed thinking back to the battle at the Arcadian Palace. "It also helps when you are reading literature, or listening to songs. It is good to know what was going on at the time the song, or story was written, it will give you some clue as to what was in the writer's mind at the time and the minds of the intended audience."

"And it helps to know the truth about a scenario when one author destroys the reputation of a national hero for fictional purposes." Bikky nodded thinking of Vlad and his family.

"Well," Mr. Howards sniffed. "I had heard that Rain MacLean was quite the history scholar. Enough with the dissertation. I must teach the rest of the class who needs it."

-'I think he might be in pain,-' Rain thought the words to Bikky glad of the increasing use of telepathy that they had learned from Nestoir and Laton had begun teaching them.

"We are currently learning all about the discovery of America," Mr. Howards smiled as he pointed to a map. "Can anyone tell me the significance of Europe's conquest of this savage land with its equally savage people?" Mr. Howards smiled at Rain. Under the desk Bikky clenched his fists, while the dragon inside, roared.

Break

Ryo sat back at the table with a pensive frown. Angel tip-tapped about, his heels clicking on the shiny floor of the garden boutique. "Well you boys, and girls, look so gloomy." Angel pouted, "You'll ruin the atmosphere in here."

"Collins can cook," Ryo grumbled bringing a fork to his mouth with his chicken Caesar salad on it.

"But Collins can't protect him like you can," Dee sighed. "The chief made the right choice, even if it grates to admit it."

Ryo looked again at the packet that Robert had given him. "Says here I could be eliminated if I don't meet chef's high standards. So I could be home earlier."

"I know you," Dee shook his head. "You won't give less than your best. And that's a hell of a lot better than anyone I know." Ryo blushed a bit, then leaned into Dee's kiss.

"Can I take these with me." Ryo licked the lips then looked away. Sometimes his own boldness shocked him.

"Baby, if I could pack myself into your suitcase, you can be damned sure I would," Dee stroked the baby fine hair at the nape of Ryo's neck. "But someone has to make sure that the boys don't burn the house down."

"So you really have to go?" Leon asked biting his roast beef and veggie wrap.

"Looks like it," Ryo grumbled. "I don't know how obnoxious this Chef Ramsey guy is, but..."

"Shut up!" Angel sat down right in Ryo's lap. "Chef Ramsey is like Satan in the kitchen. That's why it's called Hell's Kitchen. The guy needs horns, I swear it. If Andy saw him, she would probably pull her sword. Collins thought about going on the show, I said no Baby, no. That guy is loco."

"Loco?" Ryo's eyes went wide.

"Swearing, throwing things, spitting out food, he's horrid," Ryo gulped when Angel finished his fingers went around Angel's waist and lifted the small Hispanic man from his lap.

Ryo inched closer to Dee. "If he's that bad, no wonder someone wants to kill him," Dee held Ryo close.

"So that's why you have to go on the show," Angel walked away shaking his head and muttering in Spanish.

"Every year," Ryo shook his head. "The month of March just sucks," Ryo lowered his head to the table. Dee moved his plate aside just in time to avoid disaster.

"So," Jill finished off her chicken sandwich. "How are going to tell your boys?"

Break

Rain handed in his paper to the teacher with a big smile. "Here's my report Mr. Howards with an s." Rain had detailed as much and as accurate as he could. He told it not from the native, perspective, or the white. He listed off events in history. No bias, just facts.

"Funny boy," Mr. Howards looked up at Rain. He was a bit enthralled by the pretty boy and his smile. Before he could say more Bikky was shoving his paper in front of him. Mr. Howards looked after as Bikky placed his hand on Rain's back escorting him from the room. Mr. Howards sat for a moment more then picked up the reports from the students. He already knew what he was giving them, he did not even have to read it. But if he did this, then the boy's parents would have to come up here. Mr. Howards smiled as he thought of Dee Laytner, he had finally found him again.

Break

Count D sat his tea cup down when Leon entered the shop. "You are unhappy." Count D spoke the words after glancing at his husband.

"Perturbed is more like it." Leon sat next to D. Without needing to be asked, Count D began to prepare a cup of tea for Leon. "The Chief and the Commissioner have both decided that Ryo should play the hero and sacrifice a month of his life to protect some obnoxious television personality chef."

"Sacrifice?" Count D raised a brow. "But the lives of detectives are a testimony of sacrifice and duty, dedication with very little reward." Leon stared for long moments at the dark painted nails of his D. The nails slid along delicate porcelain of his teacup. Leon could not have stopped his eyes following the movement than he could stop the air from entering his lungs. "Leon," Count D's voice seemed to break into Leon's thoughts forcing his eyes up into the mis-matched jewels reposing on the beautiful canvas of D's face. "Have you ever thought of not being a detective?"

Leon sat for a while, his mind going back over the years of his life, of their life together. As was his custom, Count D waited in silence. The day he graduated from the police academy, his aunt and uncle had been there, along with his mom. It was one of the last times he saw his mother alive. Chris was so young, he did not even remember his mother. Now he was a strong young man. When he had first met D, he had been trying to arrest him, now he loved him beyond all measure of anything resembling sanity. He was detective when he became involved with Arcadia, a detective when he found out the man he hated, he actually loved, when he became a knight, a father, when he became nearly immortal. "If I weren't a detective, who would I be?" Leon asked instead of answering.

Count D shifted to his feet, his weight seeming to move the world around his frame so full of grace. He wished he could answer the questions for Leon, he wished he could show him the truth of his life. Count D could do no more than lower his head until their lips touched. Leon accepted the touch of the warm lips into his own. Their sweetness was enough to wash away any sourness left by the world outside of the heavily scented pet shop. For a moment more, Leon promised his heart. For a moment more he would linger. For a moment more, the rest of the world did not exist. Leon pulled D into his arms. "I'm going to make love to you." Count D smiled. If that was what his Leon needed, he would gladly offer his body as a buffer to the disruption to his life for the sake of the world he fought so hard daily to protect.

Honey Glayzed 22

Mad Men: Part 2

Leon's fingers were like brands on the silk melting the cloth away from D's slender body. Or at least, thats what it felt like to D. Leon's hands were so hot in contrast to the cool silk of his clothes. Leon was lost in the sweetness of D's skin. It was the same taste as always. He was sure of it and yet it always seemed new and improved every time he dragged his tongue along the smooth column of D's snow white throat. D leaned into the touch of the agile tongue he could feel his body's temperature rise in anticipation. "You want me baby?"

D almost laughed at the obvious answer to the question. Leon lifted the hem of his sheath and saw the answer pressing against the tight satin of his pants. Leon's hand moved to press against it rubbing, kneading. D's breath hitched and without shame he pressed his hips down onto Leon's hands. "Leon..."

"There it is," Leon whispered the words while nibbling D's lips. He undid the buttons along the sides of D's pants peeling the material back with a smile on his face. He would never have believed that the only thing D wore under his robes were the pants. That discovery had been years ago and he still liked looking at D's legs knowing that a thin slip of satin was all that kept him covered. "Come on," Leon moved his head down to take a cherry colored nipple into his mouth. D gasped at the heat coursing through his body. Leon's tongue was a like a thing of fire and beauty where it marked it's trail across his skin. Leon inched back on the couch secure that no one would disturb them in the shop. All the animals had long ago left the parlor, Chris was still in school, Aoi and Kurayami were in the nursery with their dragon sitter and customers always seemed to know when not to disturb.

D tossed his head back feeling the cool tips of his hair brush against his shoulders where the silk of his cheongsam had fallen away. The shimmering cloth puddled on the floor at Leon's feet. Leon pulled D until he could hold him in his lap. D slithered his fingers underneath Leon's shirt his long nails gentle as they scraped over the sensitive nipples. "Ooh..." Leon sucked air into his lungs when his shirt was pushed up and D dropped his head down. D licked as if staving and Leon were his meal. D's hands moved down undoing the belt buckle and the buttons. "What do you want baby?" Leon smiled when D abandoned his chest to pull him free of his pants. "Take it."

"As if I need your permission," D chuckled his tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick. That first taste brought back the thought that human flesh was highly addictive. As much as he loved sweets, he craved that salty warmth throughout the long day. D sucked hardly able to wait for it to touch the back of his throat. Leon clenched his fingers in the soft hair on top of D's head even as his hips rose to push himself further into D's mouth. Leon closed his eyes lost in the sensation of hot, wet suction. He could feel the scrape of D's nails on his thighs and on his hips. In the showers Ryo and Dee would laugh at him at work, but he did not care, he wore his scratches with pride.

It was so good, too good. Leon gasped when he could feel his body rising up to the brink. "Wait, baby, wait," Leon lifted D's face. D smiled, his lips deep red and glistening. Leon groaned sinking into those lips kissing D with a wildness that he did not even try to contain. D succumbed to the penetrating tongue then laughed as Leon sucked his tongue into his mouth. D relaxed allowing Leon his fun. "Lean over the couch," Leon whispered in D's ear then sucked the lobe into his mouth. D nodded waiting for Leon to move over. D braced his hands on the couch after he summoned a tube of lubrication. "Not yet," Leon sat it aside. D gasped the crumpled on a moan of absolute pleasure. Leon placed a kiss on each pale moon cheek of D's bottom before he used his hands to part them. "Spread your legs." D shifted on the soft brocade of the ancient couch.

Leon did not take the time to fix his pants, he let them fall to his knees as he bent over to taste the jewels laid bare before him. Leon licked the tender ridges of flesh tickling them with his tongue. D's opening seemed to twitch and pucker begging Leon for deeper touches. Leon backed off and leaned over D pressing himself against the warm bottom. D wriggled and backed against Leon. D opened his mouth to admit Leon's fingers. He sucked them as they rocked together. Leon's finger slide out of his mouth and Leon went back to exploring the much loved terrain of D's smooth body. D relaxed laying his head on the back of the couch. Leon pressed his finger inside up to the joint. "Leon..." D whimpered opening his body to his lover, his love, his everything. "Hai...Onegaishimasu." Leon smiled as D gave up his knowledge of the English language. Another finger pressed inside spreading apart. "Leon...Leon..." D moaned rocking himself back and forth sucking Leon's fingers deeper and deeper inside.

Leon sucked and licked and tasted everything that was D. It was sweet, it was hot, it was human and not, it was plant and not, it was wild like an animal begging to be ravished. Leon smiled when D was reduced to whimpers and stilted breathing his fingers clenched and unclenched as his body dissolved into shaking, his sweat sweet in Leon's mouth. "Almost there baby," Leon whispered kissing D's bottom again. D gasped as Leon added a third finger. "You take it so well."

"Take me Leon," D felt flushed and he knew his cheeks were red, both pairs of cheeks. The thought brought a deeper blush. "Do it now, please... Oh please..." None of it was in English, but Leon knew what he needed. Leon sat on the couch and pulled D on top of him. Leon gripped D's hips guiding him down. As he was impaled by the hard rod of hot flesh D sank into Leon with a sigh of rapture. Leon rubbed against every part of him that he needed him too. Leon found the spot of deepest pleasure and pressed against it.

Leon reached down until he found the core of D's manhood. He wrapped his long, strong fingers around Count D and stroked him. Their lips melded as if seared by fire and fused eternally, their tongues dueling. D could feel it build, his body was melting, he was giving in to the demands of Leon's passion. Count D cried out his pleasure as he poured his release into Leon's hand. D sat, spent with Leon buried to the hilt inside of him. D watched as Leon brought his hand to his lips and licked it clean with a smile on his face.

Leon used the powerful muscles in his legs to stand with D in his arms. Leon lay D on the couch and began to push and thrust into him. D tightened his legs around Leon's flanks raising himself to meet each powerful thrust. His body responded becoming hard again as Leon rode him on the crest of his orgasm D was not surprised to feel another building. Leon just did that to him. "Oh yes...O...Baby...D!" Leon tossed his head back then buried his face in D's shoulder as his body convulsed on an orgasm that shook him to his core. As he poured himself into D he could feel D contracting around him on waves of another. Leon lay to the side careful not to crush his love under his weight. Leon slid down on the couch until his face was pressed against D's stomach. D giggled a bit as Leon's tongue tickled over his stomach cleaning up his sweet release. "I love you so much."

"Ummmm," D pulled Leon's face up to his and pressed their lips together. "Aishiteru my Leon. How I love you as well." D sighed then looked up at the ceiling. "As much as I would love..." D purred trailing a nail down Leon's chin. "To stay here and appreciate that fact. The younger Orcot will be home soon and wanting a snack." D bent down and retrieved his clothes. He wrapped them around his body with a smile. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation later." Leon sat with a smile as the robe was loosely held by the buttons at his side.

D began to walk away but Leon caught his hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "Most definitely." Leon licked the hand that still tasted of the salty, sweet of their love. "You can count on it... Count." D smirked then headed into the home of the shop humming a happy tune.

Break

Rain dropped into his seat in the math class with a smile on his face. Julie sat next to him, it was one of the three classes they shared this semester. Jeanne looked up with surprise when he walked into the room, beside her Jorge grinned always liking the way Rain looked, even in his dark, gothic ensemble he was still like a breath of fresh air. Rain pulled his homework from his backpack then looked up to see that the teacher was sitting at the desk in front of the room. He had black hair that seemed long. Rain could guess the length for it was pulled back into a ponytail in the back and Rain was facing him. Behind the glasses, Rain could not tell his eye color from so far away, but he had classic features with a strong chin. He could see why the girls all went crazy for him.

"Ah," The teacher looked up. "You must be Rain." Rain nodded with a smile. "I am Gilbert Hayes, I will be teaching you math. I understand that you should have all the home and classwork up to date."

"I do," Rain reached into his backpack for a folder.

"You can turn it in after class," Mr. Hayes smiled. "The class has a test today. Now the rules are simple, you may all help each other, but no books open, no notes, but you are allowed two sheets of scratch paper." Rain widened his eyes with a smile. "Since you have done the prerequisite work I do not need to make any exception for you."

"Of course not," Rain's smile was cordial. He replaced the folder inside his backpack and removed two pencils and his sharpener. Mr. Hayes handed out the tests while Rain sharpened his pencils. He was not surprised to see half of the class crowded around his desk. Looking around he saw that Casey was by the window with his head down and his brow furrowed in deep concentration. He chewed his lip, the eraser and his thumb each in turn before he scribbled, erased and tried again. Rain shook his head then went to work. It was not long before the questions started. Rain answered some, showed others how to do the problems and then went back to his own test.

"I see now," Mr. Hayes answered from a position near Rain's elbow. "At first I thought it was because you were a celebrity, but now I see it is because you are exceptional at math."

"I can count," Rain shrugged. Mr. Hayes scratched a few marks on Rain's paper.

"Solve that," Rain looked at the problem, blinked a few times then began to work it. Mr. Hayes stood for a while watching with both arms folded across his chest. Rain had barely sat his pencil down when Mr. Hayes took the paper with a frown. "Why the hell are you in my class?"

"Begging your pardon sir," Rain looked up. He had done it correctly he was sure of it.

"Down to the last decimal even," Mr. Hayes shook his head. "Come with me," Rain stood before the teacher could touch his arm. Mr. Hayes, having heard plenty of rumors in the teachers lounge, inclined his head and walked, to Rain's surprise, to the other side of the room. Casey looked up from his paper. Rain wondered at the distress on the young man's face. "Can you help him?" Rain glanced at Casey's paper then his eyes widened. Casey shook his head to protest, but Rain pulled a chair up. "Oh don't worry," Mr. Hayes patted Casey's shoulders. "We'll still meet after school." He smiled at Casey. Rain studied the test, thereby missing Casey looking away from Mr. Hayes back to his paper. "He has trouble communicating where he is struggling, so perhaps you could better aid him."

-What seems to be the problem?- Rain asked with his hands. Casey's eyes grew to three times their normal size, the gray eyes peering at him from behind the fall of chestnut colored hair.

-I can hear- Casey smiled his hands moving slow as if to gage Rain's ability. -But I can not speak.-

"Okay," Rain nodded using his hands as well as his voice. "I can help you if you tell me what you can not understand." As if he had opened a floodgate, Casey's hands were nearly a blur, but Rain caught every word. Mr. Hayes walked away as, quietly, the two boys finished the test. After the class ended and a few stragglers remained, Mr. Hayes called Rain to his desk. "Yes sir?" Rain waited with his backpack. He reached into a pocket for a package of apple chips.

"I just thought you would like to know that the problem I gave you earlier was college level." Mr. Hayes watched Rain eating. So it was true, the boy did spend most of his day eating. Mr. Hayes peered hard at Rain, but could not see past the baggy clothes to the physique underneath.

"Sometimes I like to look at Ryo and Dee's old books." Rain shrugged.

"Your parents?" Mr. Hayes waited a moment his mind going over the facts as he knew them pertaining to this young man. "I see. Did they teach you to speak with sign language?"

"Not actually," Rain looked up when Bikky walked to the door. Bikky was shoving his chemistry book in his backpack. "One of my trainers does not speak, and I remember a lot of the old language that my father spoke. Hand languages are really old in the country. Most people don't know that it was the natives who first used it."

"I see," Mr. Hayes smiled. "See you tomorrow." Rain waved then left with Bikky. Casey sat at his desk with his papers spread out before him. With Rain's help he had not only finished the test, but passed it as well.

Break

Ryo sat outside the high school. He checked his watch for the third time then looked over at Dee. "Just try to relax, if you don't they will start questioning as soon as they get in the car." Dee admonished seeing their boys leave the school. Bikky stopped talking with Erick to frown. He turned towards the car then paused and Ryo knew he was scenting him. Bikky frowned then stomped to the large family vehicle.

"What's wrong?" Bikky's demand was met with slow stares and bleary eyes. "Oh God," Bikky leaned against the family car half inside the window. "Ryo you smell like anxiety on a plate mixed with fear, regret and sadness."

"Bikky," In Ryo's voice was a pain that Rain could sense from his position on the other side of the car. Tears filled his eyes for the sorrow he could hear.

"We need to go home," Rain said before Ryo could say any more than his brother's name. "Let's go get Lyo and go home."

Ryo was nodding his head when Erick and Terry ran to the car. Peter was not far behind. "Sorry guys," Bikky said before they could request to come to dinner for the night. "We have issues..." Bikky said no more but opened the door. He slammed it shut with a sigh. Just when they had made it home, back to normalcy, this had to happen. Whatever it was. Bikky looked to the front seat of the car and saw that Dee's fingers were traveling the long ends of Ryo's hair where they fell onto his shoulder. Every now and then, they would creep under the hair to rub the base of Ryo's neck. Bikky knew that it was comfort. He was not looking forward to whatever had perturbed his family this time.

Break

Kagetsuya heard the baby crying and smiled. It had been a cheerful air in their beach home for the past few days. Coming home with Louba had been the happiest moment since they had left Eden and moved in together. Second only to the day he had brought Chihaya sexual pleasure for the first time. The crying ceased and Kagetsuya entered the nursery to see Chihaya holding the small, pink-wrapped bundle. He held a bottle to her little lips. "She's so sweet," Chihaya whispered. His heart swelled each time he held her. Kagetsuya sat on a stool at Chihaya's feet and watched as their small family settled into their new life together.

Break

Rain sat his journal on the couch after a moment. He had finished his homework first, as Ryo and Dee had insisted. In the car, even Lyo had sensed that something was not right. The little boy had sat silent in his booster seat for the entire ride home. Rain got up to go to the kitchen. Ryo replaced the roast in the oven and checked the bread he had sat out before they left for the day. Rain stood for a moment watching as Ryo went about the kitchen checking this, sniffing that, tasting those. "Ryo," Rain gasped when Ryo looked up and tears swam in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Rain's heart took up camp in his throat as he saw the pain etched on Ryo's face.

"Why don't we all sit down," Dee came behind Rain and placed a hand on the small shoulder. Bikky was already in the sitting room slouched with sketch pad in his hand. The brown leather felt nice on his fingers. He was glad Dee had gotten it for him. His charcoal stilled and he sat it down when Ryo, Dee and Rain came in. Lyo, laying on the floor with his coloring books, sat up at attention. "Today at work," Dee began after Ryo settled with Lyo crawling into his lap. At six, the little boy still sucked his thumb when agitated. At the moment Ryo was pushing his hand down from his mouth. "We were hit with a difficult case."

"A case?" Bikky looked at his parents. Dee looked so angry he could feed whoever had pissed him off to Torcha and Ryo seemed ready to cry.

"This will effect our entire family," Ryo spoke for the first time. "So we will tell you the whole truth in confidence that it will remain within this family." Rain sat with his hands in his lap fingering the end of his chain belt. Whatever this case was it was big. "There is a stalker plotting to kill Chef Gordon Ramsey from the show Hell's Kitchen."

"I've seen that at Julie's house," Rain said with a frown. "Her mom likes it for the recipes, but the guy is rude, mean and obnoxious."

"So I've been warned," Ryo looked away when he recalled Angel's horrified words from earlier.

"They want you to protect him," Bikky nodded. "It's a good call, you can cook better than anyone I know. So you will be working long days again?"

"I won't be home for a month," Ryo blurted the words out before he could pull them back. The silence that followed was disturbed only by the whipping of the curtains in an unseen wind. Bikky looked out and saw that the trees were not moving. "They are getting me on the show as a contestant, I will participate but also watch out for the chef. He can not know my true purpose."

"So you're just going to go?!" Rain frowned at Ryo his eye an emerald blaze of ire.

"You mean he gets to yell at you and spit food out and smash plates into the garbage, just so you can save his life!" Bikky ground out. "If he's that awful, let them get him."

"Bikky, as the son of a detective you should know better," Ryo admonished even though he could not fault the boy for his feelings. "Not to mention a squire and future knight of Arcadia."

"I know," Rain began when Bikky grew silent his face flushed and fuming. "That it is our duty to protect those that can not otherwise protect themselves, but... A whole month."

"Maybe sooner if I am eliminated," Ryo sniffed then got to his feet. "The bread," He vanished into the kitchen.

"He won't be eliminated," Bikky spat the words out. "You and I all know that Ryo's the best. If he does anything, he puts his all into it. And he's damned good."

"Bikky," Ryo emerged after setting the bread on a counter to cool. Bikky said nothing, but he leaned into the embrace. "Watch your mouth okay I need you to help out with Lyo an Dee. You and Rain can look after them right?"

Rain narrowed his eyes. In his lap, each finger clenched, one after another. He thought of Ryo cooking breakfast, sometimes dinner on rare occasions lunch. Rain recalled the many times Ryo had sat with him in the middle of the night. Talking to him, singing even. It was insane to think of how his life had changed because of Ryo. He had just done without him for two weeks, was he to be made to suffer a whole month without his human security blanket? Bikky watched as the curtains lifted high from the windows, the carpet rippled and hanging pictures on the wall began to rattle and bang. "Rain..." Bikky tried to get his attention.

"I'm fine." The statement was as far from the truth as anything Bikky, Ryo, Dee and Lyo had ever heard Rain say. Rain took a deep breath then stormed from the room. A blast of wind slammed his door for him. Ryo sat heavily on the couch is heart bleeding for his family and most of all for himself. How he would miss them. Ryo hurried back to the kitchen as Lyo began to weep in Bikky's lap. Dee entered the kitchen in time to wipe a few errant tears. "A whole month," Dee shook his head leaning Ryo into his body. Ryo sank into the warmth of Dee wishing that the criminal would make a move tomorrow so that he could arrest him.

Break

Robert pulled up to the large house with his hand held camera ready to start the video of Ryo for his audition. The family was still going around setting the table and talking in quiet voices. Though the winds had died, Rain had yet to come out of his room. He heard the knock on the door and took a small taste of the wind. It was the same taste that Ryo had carried in with him. It was the same man that had come up with this harebrained scheme, it had to be. Rain rolled over with his pillow over his head. He tensed at the soft knock on his door. "Leave me alone Bikky." Rain said with just a sniff of the air to tell him who had come upstairs.

"I did your chore," Bikky opened the door and stood with his arms folded. "Table's all set. Are you coming down to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Rain's muffled reply was met with silence.

After a moment Bikky shook his head and called downstairs. "Ryo! Dee! Help!"

Robert stood in the doorway amazed at how fast Ryo and Dee leaped into action crashing up the stairs going two, sometimes three at a time. "Bikky!"

"Bikky! Rain!" Dee halted when he saw Bikky standing there with his arms crossed and smirking. "What?"

"I think Hell just froze over," Bikky chuckled. "Rain said he's not hungry."

"Shut up Bikky," Rain's voice almost carried to a normal human ear from underneath his pillow.

"Ah, ostrich," Ryo smiled softly at his family. With hand gestures he sent Dee and Bikky from the room. Ryo walked over and gaged his son's form then went and sat right on his bottom. "Nice and comfy, a little bony but I can handle it."

"Hey," Rain emerged with a small laugh when Ryo bounced on him. "Get off," Rain half heartedly pushed away then lay back down leaving Ryo where he was. "Do you have to go?"

"Do you want Chef Ramsey's blood on my hands?" Ryo asked instead of answering.

"But you won't kill him," Rain protested looking at Ryo again through his cloud of mussed hair.

"No," Ryo gentled his voice. "But if something happens to him, and I could have stopped it, I will feel like I may as well have killed him myself."

"And if you don't go because of me, it will be on my hands too," Rain heaved a sigh. He thought about, really thought about it. Ryo had tried real hard to keep blood from his hands. Had killed a man already dying so that Rain would not have killed him. Ryo waited patient while Rain mulled over their options. And Ryo was good, he was the best there was in Rain's book. If this guy had come to them, he had come for the best. It would ruin Ryo and Dee's reputation I they let him down. Rain's eyes went back to their narrowed opinion then he turned his head to see that, although Ryo sat on him, he looked as if he were in as much pain, if not more than Rain was. Rain sighed; "I bet you'll win. You're too good not to."

"Glad for the vote of confidence," Ryo smiled feeling his heart swell at the thought of his strong, beautiful boy. "But I would believe it more if you came down and had dinner."

"I am hungry," Rain laughed when Ryo stood up. "Now that I have been flattened that is. But your butt is not bony, no wonder Dee loves it so much." Rain dashed out of the room dodging his own pillow that Ryo threw at him. Downstairs he saw Robert being invited to join them for dinner. "You'll taste why Ryo's the best." Rain sat at the table just as Ryo brought the roast out decorated with hand peeled and sliced potatoes with carrots and broccoli around it. "The vegetables are going to taste just like the meat. And the bread is so flaky and moist." Rain licked his lips.

"Thought you weren't hungry," Bikky tossed a napkin at his brother.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain shook his head. "Bill called earlier," Rain said after Ryo had sat Lyo in his booster seat. "He says that the next time he comes he is going to spike my hair."

"Then you'll finally be taller than he is," Bikky said pouring Rain his tea while Rain chopped up Lyo's meat. Ryo served up the bread as Dee handed Robert a plate. Robert sat among the family as they talked and laughed throughout the meal. He could see that he had made a good decision in coming here. The video would be great. Ramsey would be able to pick him with no problem. Perhaps a little prodding on his part, but no problem at all.

Break

'You're so proud of your kitchen. All over the world you are called the best chef. Pretty soon...you'll be the most horrifying sight anyone has ever seen.' Chef Ramsey shut the greeting card with a sigh. He put it down on his desk with shaking hands. He picked up his coffee then had a deep sip. This wanker was not chasing him away. The show would go on. It had to. He was not afraid of some fool who could not cook. No matter who it was, or, Ramsey tossed the letter into the pile with the others, what they sent.

Honey Glayzed 23

Comfort Zone

Aoi walked at her Papa's side watching as he watered the plants and fed the animals. Each one had a special word or touch along with a smile. "Papa happy," Aoi raised her arms as the last creature was fed. D was only too pleased to pick the small girl up into his arms. "You smile more when we are home. When Daddy comes home a lot."

"I do appreciate it when our family is together," Count D nuzzled her little cheek.

"Me too Papa,"Aoi played with the ends of his hair. "When I am taller can I help you with the shop?"

"Of course you can," Count D walked down the hall. "This is the room where the cats live," He began to explain the intricacies of their fabulous home to his little girl. In a quiet voice. Count D wiled away the afternoon with laughter and love. He went to find Kurayami crawling on the floor with T-Chan. Seeing the large, man-eating beast playing so gently with his son brought a whimsical smile to Count D's face. Count D sat back on the floor with his babies and his animals feeling hope. He would bear another child, he was sure of it. Would it be soon? No, he could feel his body was not yet healed. The damage had been great and deep within. Not only to his body. His heart and spirit had to mend as well. When the time was right there would be more for him, for Leon. But for now, he was content.

Break

George looked at the high king of Arcadia with a sigh. So, George thought looking over at the pale young man that sat so close to Alera as to be nearly in her lap. The King of these lands had decided to place his hand into his life yet again. At least in this he was not endangering Jhaymes' life. But perhaps he was. The more George thought about it, the more he recalled that Dae had issued a hunt for all Kami, or whatever his country called him. The first born race had prices on their heads in the demon realms. Jhaymes would have to protect this child if he agreed to the king's suggestion and allowed him to move in with them. It was not like they did not have enough room. And Nari would aid in caring for him. Ponchi sat on top of George's head her elaborate wings fanning a sweet breeze near him.

George looked into the wide, light blue eyes of the young man and sighed. He seemed lost his lips tight together as if to keep them from trembling. Where he gripped Alera's sleeve the knuckles were white. He sat with a slight tremor in his entire body. In that moment George's heart melted at the poor orphan whose father's last wish was that he be well cared for. George smiled gently at the young man. "Hello there."

"Hello?" Sofu W's eyes went to Alera. At her nod his smile was beautiful transforming his face into the countenance of an angel. "Leri tell English." He nodded again.

"I even gave him a human name," Alera passed her hand over the soft ash blond hair. "I call him Wallerain, It means strength and goodness in his native tongue." Alera gentled her smile. "I call him Walli."

"Where is he from?" George asked looking at his sister-in-law.

"It was in the land of Poland where he was born." Zarro said for Alera was busy pulling the thick locks of hair into a ponytail at Walli's nape. "We think he should observe the humans as it was his father's wish that he learn their ways and preserve their family as the D clan has." Zarro thought of his long time friend Soofu W. He was a great creature, full of laughter and good cheer. Always with a kind word, or deed. Zarro would do all he could to ensure that his wishes for his family were assured. "I am assigning you to Earth, LA to be exact, for a while."

"So that he can be treated as a young man, while observing and learning. Of course he will be a page. There are plenty of knights and squires to work with him." Alera could not still the tremors of her own voice. In such a short time she had grown quite fond of the little one clinging to her.

"How old are you?" Jhaymes asked Walli. The small young man looked at Alera. "I can see he will need more help with English."

"I can help him," George smiled he could see that the young man needed more than English lessons. He had a timidness that was unhealthy.

"Walli was born forty-eight human years ago," Zarro said after a moment. "He can be registered as thirteen for all he looks to be that age."

"I would say eleven," George gave an indulgent smile.

"He's a fast learner," Alera stood to her feet finding the small hand attached to her tunic. "Come now little one, I spoke to you about my brother."

"Same here," Walli patted his chest where his heart was. "Pretty..." He pointed at George. "Inside shiny like jewels." Walli gazed into his empty hand until fire opals appeared that he offered to George.

"Oh, thank you," George took the offering. "He makes jewels?" He whispered to Jhaymes.

"I would say so,"Jhaymes smiled at him.

Zarro watched as the young creature of the first generation inched closer to Jhaymes and George. "He has been given human physiology. Nestoir has instructed him in proper usage of a toilet." Walli turned a deep shade of red at the mention of the word he had recently come to know. "I am sure you will treat him well," Zarro said taking his leave. He had done what he could. Perhaps now, Soofu W would rest in peace. A tear fell down the smooth cheek of the king moments before his form was covered in great white fur. The magnificent beast strode on until he reached his wife's garden. There he lay his large head into Celeste's lap. Celeste sat, there was nothing to say. She pulled a wire brush to begin grooming. Sitting back, she enjoyed the deep rumble of the king of Arcadia's purr.

Break

Lord D rested a slender hand on the heaping mound of his tummy. While it was markedly smaller than the last time he carried children it was still rather large on his slight frame. His father had assured him that it was only one child inside of him. He felt a tremor where his hand rested and a smile came over his face. JJ found him thus. He waited in the entrance to the large garden just watching the smile on Lord D's face. At the small feet on a blanket, Kibo and Shinrai were napping. "He knows you're there," Lord D said of the child seeming to wiggle more inside of him.

"Hi beautiful," JJ placed a kiss on Lord D's lips. His hand traveled down until he could place it over Lord D's. "Is he extra active today?"

"Like a little gymnast," Lord D moved his hand until JJ rested fully on his tummy. "His feet are here, right under my ribs," JJ felt the same awe every time he touched the child inside of his lover. Lord D moved JJ's hand to the side. "Here is his elbow and down here,"JJ allowed Lord D to move his hand down under his navel. "Is his head. Father says soon now."

"Are you afraid?" JJ inched in closer to Lord D on the lounge chair until it shifted to accommodate their combined size and weight.

Lord D lay his on JJ's chest. "A bit," Lord D smiled at the feel of the hand that traveled through his hair loosening the braid until his hair fell in a wild silken wave down his back. "I think the closer it gets the more it will begin to terrify me."

"You are the bravest person I have ever met." JJ kissed Lord D's forehead. "And I love you."

"Oh Jemi-Chan..." Lord D looked up to accept the kiss. "My heart was a dead thing until you found it."

"Nothing in you could ever be dead," JJ's heart spoke the words aloud to Lord D who read them as if JJ had shouted them. "You are light and life. Not to sound like a cheesy child's song, but you are my sunshine." Lord D felt tears leaving his eyes but he did not attempt to brush them away. He lay there content until the door opened as if on a gust of a wild wind. He and JJ sat up. Lord D went to console his children where they whimpered in the early stages of waking. "Agent Miaka?"JJ began to ask what she wanted.

"I've got a lead on Dae's new body," She said without preamble. "And I think I know what he may be up to. Why he wants the first generation dead." Lord D felt his world shake as JJ stood to his feet.

"I have to go precious," JJ whispered.

"I know," Lord D nodded. "Please come back to me."

"I will." JJ said as he left the garden hoping that he could keep his record of never lying to his beautiful love.

Break

Mr. Howards smirked. Rain sat at his desk staring at his returned assignment with a look of amazement. Mr. Howards had been shocked not only at the level of Rain's historical knowledge and accuracy but also his skill at reporting what he knew. Regardless a C- graced the top of his paper when in all honesty he could have handed out a A++. Bikky looked up from his D with a frown on his face. In unison both boys hands rose. "Yes Rain?"

"Excuse me sir." Rain forced a smile to greet their cantankerous teacher. "Would you explain to me where I erred on this assignment?"

"See me after class," Mr. Howards sneered his words. "You too Bikky, I will call your parents on my lunch break."

"Our parents!?" Bikky got to his feet.

"You will either take your seat," Mr. Howards words were clipped. "Or you can report to the principals office...Now." Bikky sat in his chair silently fuming. Mr. Howards was not the only one that would be calling his parents, Bikky was sure of that. Casey, sitting by the window, lowered his head. He had been hoping to ask Rain to tutor him after class. Now he would have to stay behind with Mr. Hayes.

Break

Ryo sat at his desk with his fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee. The aromatic brew was spiced with hazelnut and cinnamon for an extra kick. Dee brought him the treat just as they began to go over the day of case work. "Baby, Bikky called." Dee sat next to Ryo with his own cup. "Some jerk teacher is giving he and Rain crap."

"Would that teacher be Mr. Howards with an s?" Ryo indicated where his cell phone set out on the desk from recent use. "He called asking us to come to the school today for a parent teacher conference.

"Ah..." Dee nodded his head. "So Bikky was right, the guy has it out for them."

"It did seem odd, them being back for less than a week and all." Ryo sipped his coffee. "Kind of makes you think he has something personal against them."

"Maybe we arrested his brother or something," Dee thought looking through their files.

Break

Count D entered the garden at the consulate with a smile on his face for his father. Lord D brightened trying to get to his feet from where he had reclined on the ground. The tree he was resting against attempted to aid the gentle creature but failed miserably. "Just sit father, I will come to you." Count D laughed a bit. "Mind if I say just how adorable you are?" Count D leaned into his father to place a kiss on his cheek. Lord D turned a slight shade of pink.

"I am rather round," Lord D leaned back against his perch with a chuckle. Count D lay his son on the blanket with his father then sat so that Aoi could greet her grandfather.

"Uncle," Aoi placed her small hands on Lord D's tummy with a big smile on her face. "Come and play."

"Oh...!" Lord D moved her hand away when his son bounced inside of him as if attempting to do as his niece had asked. "It is not quite time yet Aoi-Chan." Aoi leaned her head over to the side giving Lord D a solemn look. Saying nothing else, she ran off to play with the unicorn children scampering in the grass with Kibo and Shinrai.

"I am so afraid Chi Chi," Count D gazed after his daughter. "So very afraid."

Looking at Aoi, Lord D nodded his head. "You should be." Lord D stretched with his hand on the small of his back. "I do not mean to alarm you." Lord D winced as the child inside of his body seemed to be changing position. Before Count D could inquire after his condition Lord D shook his head. "But you must be very careful to treat her as a normal child. Until she reaches her majority, and even after, you are still her papa. You carried and love her. It is only with that respect for you and Leon that she will have respect for all of our kind that she will be, not in charge of, but in care of. The Kami sovereign is not just a queen over us, she is our protector. The power she wields is not to control, but to ensure our survival."

"Chi Chi Ue," Count D clasped his hands together. "I am most grateful for your wisdom." Count D bowed before his father. Lord D inclined his head. Count D sat back with his tea content to simply watch his father. He found it hard to fathom that he had despised his father. Thinking back Count D recalled the one and only time his father had ever struck him. Seeing it now in his memory he saw the pain etched on his father's face each time he had harmed his son. Was his mistrust of the human race so deep that he had gone through so much pain simply to avoid watching his son hurt at their hands? JJ must be a truly exemplary man to earn Lord D's love.

"Yes?" Lord D asked of his son.

"What..." Count D asked.

"You're staring at me," Lord D laughed.

"How pleasant," Lord and Count D both looked up at George as he entered their garden. "Mind if we join you?"

Lord D looked over at Sofu W with a gentle smile on his face. "Hello," Lord D opened his hand indicating the blanket made largely of flower petals and silk. "It is very nice to see you again Sofu W and Georgie, it is always nice to see you."

George smiled at Lord D. "You seem to get rounder and rounder every time I see you." Lord D laughed unable to discount the statement. He was rather round. "I do not know if King Zarro has announced it yet to the masses, but Walli here will be living with Jhaymes and I. Overnight we became parents."

"True?" Count D laughed. "But that is usually the way it happens," Count D shook his head. "One day pregnant, the next there is a baby. Only in this case the child is older."

George nodded. "I was thinking of visiting Ryo and Dee. Jhaymes found a nice house for us to stay in that is only a few blocks away."

"Now might not be the best time," Count D shook his head. "Leon was telling me of a very difficult case that they are working on."

Wallerain looked among the adults not understanding much of what was said. His eyes went to Lord D who leaned back against the tree continuing to shift from one side to the other. Lord D rubbed his back which pained him, then his side. The flowers perfume became too sweet seeming to cloud his head. "Chi Chi Ue, are you well?" Count D was at his father's side. "You should be in bed."

"I am afraid that you are right," Lord D tried to stand with Count D's aid but failed. "Oh my," Lord D looked up at his son.

"Does my brother come?" Count D asked kneeling at his father's side to press a hand to his stomach.

"At this moment," Lord D shook his head.

George got to his feet. In a decisive move, he scooped the ailing Kami into his arms. "You weigh almost nothing," George laughed. "Now hold on." Lord D nodded laying his head on George's shoulder. "Walli, come along now. D go ahead and prepare his bed." Count D looked back with a sigh as he had already began to do as suggested. Count D caught the eye of the oldest unicorn on the field a young doe with glass bright blue eyes. With a nod of her sparkling white head she agreed to care for the Kami children in the garden. As they left the garden Aoi stood with her orb in her hands watching a show of glittering lights deep within. She smiled brightly then went to play with her uncles.

Break

JJ read the missive several times shaking his head. He had left it on the table almost afraid to touch it so ancient was the script. Miaka leaned over his shoulder reading as well. "The blood of the first generation," Miaka's voice was low, almost as if she were afraid to speak aloud that which was so damning upon the page. "Grants life to he who has none."

"The blood of the first generation," JJ thought of his sweet, smiling Lord D at home even now probably rubbing his mounding tummy. "Gives life to light and death to darkness."

"What is Dae if not darkness incarnate?" Miaka asked the question not needing or expecting an answer. "So this is a preemptive strike. Kill all of the light, and reign in the darkness."

"How many more of the first generation are unaccounted for?" JJ thought hard about the task set before them.

"Three," Miaka said looking away from the paper. "Including my grandfather."

Break

The smell of the deceased permeated the air around the cage Faith was locked in. She could tell that her partner was dead from the way he lay behind her. Even though she was chained facing the door, she could not hear him breathing behind her. Clink... The sound came from the down the hall. They had dragged off everyone else in her unit. They were saving her from last because the demon beast could smell the purple flower on her. The purple flower, Faith had discovered, was the scent of High Princess Andromache. Was her love that palpable? Faith smiled even as the motion pained her split lip. She was glad to have it.

"Don't be afraid..." Faith gasped at the voice behind her. "I will protect you."

"But," Faith tried to turn around but the pain in her side was too much. "You died."

"A family trait," Mykial, her partner for this venture, said with a hint of chagrin in his tone. "Once our human bodies die, the blood taint is awakened."

"So you're alright," Faith's relief swept through her body in a wave.

"For now," Mykial shifted on the floor until he could crawl beside Faith. "But as a fledgling, if I don't eat within the next 24 hours, I will die. For good this time... Painfully."

"You won't have to worry about that," Faith gagged wishing she could bring her hand up to cover her nose from the noxious scent of the demon that stood at the gates of their dungeon cell. "We shall behead you very shortly." The loud jangle of the keys grated as he unlocked the cell. "Oh?"

Faith spit at his feet before jumping to her own. "You don't need to touch me." With her head held high she stepped from the cell. Behind her Mykial swelled with pride for the ability to work with such a grand slayer as walked before him. As she walked down the hall Faith thought of all she had been through, all she had survived. Her only regret was not being able to see Andy and Nestoir one more time. Even though they had been captured, they had rescued Sofu M and his daughter. Even as the demons had chased them Faith knew that they had gotten to safety.

The low rumble of hundreds of excited daemons greeted them the closer they got to decrepit ball room where their execution was to take place. The stomping of heavy, metal-shod feet along with weapons and scales caused a cacophony to swell the closer they got. Faith knew these tactics. It was meant to have the condemned terrified by the time they made it. Such would never be said of her. With her spine strait, despite the wound in her side and the limp from her sprained ankle she held her head high and walked into the room amidst the thunderous roars of the crowd. "Slayer..." Faith turned to meet the eyes of the horned monstrosity at the head of the cavalcade of beasts. "You dared much to come here at the behest of he who slays our kind."

"If you mean Vlad Dracul," Faith laughed. "He thinks its fun, so do I."

"Not so fun when your head rolls in the gutter." The daemon paused to laugh at his own joke encouraging the crowd to do the same. "Perhaps I will send it back to him with the rest of your body." The daemon turned to his second in command. "Make her to kneel."

"Do not touch me," Faith spat the words at him then got to her knees. This is what it meant to be Arcadian. To give one's life in duty to the King. To give one's life in protection of the weak. Faith would never be more glad to have served such a kingdom. The ax of the executioner was brought high above her head. Mykial began to struggle. Three behemoths were needed to take him to the ground and hold him there. Even then it was a tough battle for he would not give up, he couldn't. There was no way he would able to tell his Uncle that his partner had lost her head to such a monster as wielded the ax. One of Mykial's attackers fell away with his arm bleeding where Mykial had attempted to bite it from his body. Mykial spit the blood from his mouth and surged to his feet growling and hissing. Four daemons latched on to him this time one with a knee in his chest pressing down. Mykial heard and felt his ribs cracking under the weight.

"And she will still die," The Ax swung. Mykial cringed with his eyes shut and was thus surprised by the sound of metal hitting metal. He looked up at the scent of the wild flower that was High Princess Andromache. Her sword shone silver in the dim, flickering light of the torches. Andy swung the blade wide using all of her strength to force the heavy ax away from her friend. With a spin she turned with the weapon taking the beast's head. Faith, for the first time since her capture, felt tears leaving her eyes as she looked up at the sparkling metal of Andy's armor. The skirt of the ensemble clinked together. Mykial gasped as a blur of blue wind knocked all of the monster off of him. The blur solidified into Prince Angel his staff beating the beasts into submission. Coming from the sky, the thunder of hooves could be heard as the two high princes bore down on the daemon's gathered with their army not far behind.

The silence that followed was punctuated by the sound of the metallic scales hitting the old, cracked marble floor. "Are you okay?" Andy sheathed her sword as the army landed around them hemming the daemons in place. "Soofu D is here. He is acting as our field doctor." Andy pulled Faith to her feet supporting her weight being careful of her injuries.

High Prince Daphnus looked over the crowd and did something rare for him. He said only three words. "Kill them all."

Break

Ryo stared at the envelope and swallowed with some difficulty. "Baby?" Dee was at his side with an arm around his waist. "May as well open it up." Ryo nodded then slide his finger under the sealed edge. He pulled it out then sighed. "Seems like Robert did his job. You got in."

"Yeah," Ryo nodded his head. "Looks like it." Ryo straitened his spine. "Come on, we have to get to the boys school. We knew this would happen." Ryo nodded again. "We knew it." Ryo sat in the car pensive the entire drive to the high school. The principal greeted them with a grimace. "Hello," Ryo inclined his head. "It is nice to see you again."

"It is always a pleasure to see you Mr. MacLean," The Principal nodded his head. "Mr. Howards is in his class room waiting." The Principal walked ahead of Ryo and Dee. "Mr. Laytner, truly I do not understand the problem. I read both boys paper, but Mr. Howards insists that he speak with both of you."

"It is alright, really," Ryo put on his best smile. "I was hoping that I would have a chance to talk with the boys new teachers. Is Mr. Hayes here as well?

"He stays after with some students that have trouble and tutors them one on one." The Principal smiled. He felt he had hired two very good teachers. "In fact Mr. Hayes speaks very highly of Rain's mathematic skills."

"Yes, he sent a note home," Ryo nodded just as they reached the classroom on the second floor. "This is Mr. Howards history class, Math is upstairs on the third floor. I think Mr. Hayes is tutoring now, I will use the intercom to let him know you are coming." The principal paused when he saw Rain and Bikky coming up the stairs. "Ah, boys, hello. Your dads are here."

"Thanks," Bikky nodded with a chuckle for him having spoken the obvious. Rain pushed the door open glaring at Mr. Howards.

"You're still ugly,"Mr. Howards greeted the family. Bikky puffed up prepared to yell until he heard Dee laughing.

"Sidney...You old son of a..."Dee caught himself in time before he swore in front of the children. Bikky rolled his eyes folding his arms over his manly chest. "This is just the kind of prank you used to pull when were in the orphanage together. Half of my trouble with the Penguin was you getting caught!" Dee embraced his friend with a lot of back pounding. Ryo cleared his throat placing a hand on Rain's shoulder as the young man silently fumed. "Oh," Dee shook his head his cheeks tinting. Ryo saw the boyish joy in his eyes seeing the adorable young man he used to be in the handsome man he now was. At the long gaze, Dee winked at Ryo blowing a slight kiss he turned to Mr. Howards. "Sidney Howards, this is my family, well we are missing two kids, but I think you know Bikky and Rain, and this hottie," Dee pulled Ryo to him by his waist. "Is my love, Ryo." Ryo turned a deep shade of Maroon when Dee had called him 'hottie' reached out a hand to shake.

"So you're Ryo," Mr. Howards laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"The same," Ryo was polite then he looked pointedly at Dee.

"Right," Dee laughed. "The boys, their work."

Laughing, Mr. Howards walked behind his desk to pull out his records book. He turned it around and Rain leaned over the desk his hair falling forward. Bikky gasped when he saw that both he and Rain had grade A's on the paper despite their poor marks. "Sorry to use your kids to get your attention, but I am in town to stay now, and did not want to just show up on your doorstep."

"In town now?" Dee said Ryo moved off with his boys giving Dee time alone with his friend.

"Yeah, my wife's mother is ill. We are set to inherit the house." Mr. Howards nodded. "Sad really, I actually liked the old woman. I called and got a transfer to this high school and oh my, your children are in my class. It was a classic opportunity that I could not pass up."

"I see your point," Dee said then grew serious. "But never use my kids to get my attention." Mr. Howards stopped laughing at the chilled tone of Dee's voice.

"Bad memories," Ryo explained with a hand in Dee's.

Mr. Howards nodded. "Sorry about that. But hey, he is hot. I can't believe you're still doing men."

"Not men," Dee shook his head. "A man." Dee held up his hand showing the wedding band. "Look, we have to get Lyo from school soon. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight."

"You're cooking?" Mr. Howards grimaced.

"No," Ryo shook his head with a look of horror. "I am."

"Hey!"Dee laughed swatting Ryo's backside as they left the classroom still with a big smile on his face. "See you later." Mr. Howards waved at Bikky and Rain showing them the prankster inside he adult. Bikky could not help but smile at him, the dragon in his blood at rest for the moment. Bikky and Ryo sneezed as they left the class, thinking nothing of it, he went with his family to visit Mr. Hayes.

As they reached the top landing Casey came running down the stairs clutching his backpack. "Hey," Rain said with a laugh using his hands. "It's not that bad is it?" Casey shook his head his entire body trembling. "Look," Rain continued to speak with his hands. "Come over sometime, I can help you with your math, okay." Casey seemed near tears as he nodded rushing off before Rain could even introduce him to his parents.

Ryo walked into the math room and paused as he could scent that the man behind the desk was sexually aroused. Ryo blushed to find his eyes on him. As the family walked forward Mr. Hayes did not take his eyes from Ryo. "Hello Mr. Hayes," Bikky stood in front of Ryo. "These are my dads." Ryo reached to shake the teacher's hand only to have his hand go into Rain's back for the teen had stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Dee laughed shaking his head. The last time he had been overly protective of Ryo had ended with him out of the bedroom for a few days. This time he did not have to do a thing.

Break

Faith gasped as Sofu D pressed his hands to her wounds. "Please relax child and let me work." Sofu eased into a trance yet maintained his ability to speak to those around him. Such was the skill and power of the first generation. Sofu aligned the ribs knitting the flesh around them. Faith held still when his hands traveled under her breasts then around to the hole in her side.

Vlad Dracul, staring at the Kami physician work, sighed his heavy brows drawing down over his crystal clear, deep green eyes. "Why...Why do you look so sad?" Faith forced a smile through the pained grimace. "I'm okay, with this guy working on me. I'll be five by five in no time."

"I know it to be truth," Vlad Dracul leaned down so that he could look into Faith's deep brown eyes. "Another truth I know," Vlad Dracul looked at Sofu D's hands where they pressed into the wound halting the flow of blood that leaked out. " Is that nothing so pure should ever be covered in blood." Seeing that the wound was sealed Vlad Dracul lifted Sofu D's hand. Faith grimaced as he licked the delicate appendage clean. Sofu D held still for his old friend the cold stone of the castle floors bothering him as Andy hovered about fluffing pillows and weeping over Mykial, now deceased.

"I'm alright Your Highness," Mykial laughed as she sobbed. "This is nothing that was not foreseen. Such is the way of our family you know." Mykial wiped the high princesses tears. "Think of it this way," Mykial tried to add a bit of levity to the situation. "Soofu M was brought to safety and you were reunited with your friend the Slayer."

"Oh... Mykial," Andy held him close even though he had drank a glass of human blood, he was still chilled to the touch. "I am so sorry."

Sofu D wanted to laugh but gasped instead as his soul was seared with a vision. "I..." He got to his feet. "I have to go to my son...Now!"

Honey Glayzed 24

Chaos Incarnate

Sidney held his wife's hand as they approached the large house sitting back from the street. He saw the large chain on the porch and wondered how large the dog was that would need such a heavy metal chain. He rang the doorbell then heard the thunderous sound of a young man running to the door. Their son Joshua had begged to come along, but Sidney felt bad springing an extra mouth on Ryo and Dee with no warning. Felicia, Sidney's wife, inhaled a gasp to see the door swing wide. Rain stood there smiling "Hello Mr. Howards with an s." Sidney reached to shake Rain's hand only to have the boy back away. "Watch out for my brother's bird, it's not house broken yet."

"I won't tell you his name," Lyo laughed as a large black bird flew overhead.

"Slyphe!" Rain abandoned the door to chase the cat that chased the bird.

"Hi...Whoa!" Dee stepped aside after a moment of shaking Sidney's hand. "Watch it, that cat is … Rain. Get Slyphe under control." Dee laughed watching his son crash after the large cat. "Those two have to get along," Dee said catching Ryo around the waist. Ryo, dressed in his apron over the clothes he had worn earlier. "You smell like dessert. Come meet Sidney's wife..."

"Felicia," Sidney supplied the name.

"Felicia," Dee grinned laughing as Ryo tried to get away from him.

"Nice to meet you," Ryo kissed the back of her hand. "Welcome to our madhouse..." Ryo ducked as Cujo ran by chasing a bouncing basketball. "Bikky," Ryo leaned against the wall with a smile on his face. He would miss this. Dee turned Ryo into his arms when tears gathered. "How can I smell like dessert, when I'm cooking dinner?"

"You always smell like dessert," Dee placed a light kiss on his lips.

With a red face, Ryo stepped away from Dee. "Come on in. Once Rain lasso's his feline, he'll set the table." Rain laughed getting to his feet with Slyphe in his arms. Slyphe's hind paws dangled dragging along the floor.

"What kind of cat is that?" Sidney asked. "I've seen it with him on television, but I never knew what kind it was."

"Slyphe is a lynx," Rain called over his shoulder from the kitchen. He Placed Slyphe in the backyard before he shut the door and washed his hands. "She is from Arcadia," Rain explained grabbing the heavy plates from the cabinet. He went about the task of setting the table looking down he had a moment of recalling the first time he had set the table. Dee had told him he could not do it if he continued to stare at his toes. Rain looked up with a great smile on his face. If he were honest he would admit that Mr. Howards had a pretty wife. Her dark blond hair fell around her shoulders in thick waves with dark blue eyes. She had the traditional California tan that made her seem golden all over.

"I'm telling Julie," Ryo bumped his hips into Rain. "You're staring at another man's wife."

"I was just looking at her," Rain protested. "Not like Mr. Hayes was looking at you." Ryo tapped Rain's nose then went to serve up the dinner. "I hope you guys are hungry, Ryo made Miso Yakitory chicken for an appetizer but the Duck is in the oven, he has been honey and orange glazing all afternoon." Rain licked his lips. He had watched Ryo making the feast. But why did you make three of them? We won't eat that much."

"It's not all for tonight. From now on until I leave, I will make triple portions of meals," Ryo hurried to cover the dishes with saran wrap to seal in the flavor before he put them in large freezer bags. "That way, you don't have to bother Count D and eat out too much while I'm gone." Dee squeezed Ryo's hip then went to sit with his friends while dinner was finished. Sidney wanted to ask, but felt out of place with the family's private pain he could sense in each of them. Sidney was shocked to see Alicia come down the stairs carrying the youngest dragon princess in her arms. "And here is our little peach," Dee took the baby placing kisses on her head. Angie cooed at him her eyes with a slight cat like glint. Dee handed the child to Ryo before Felicia could see. Ryo looked down and saw the deep dark orbs back to normal.

"She's just playing with you," Alicia shook her head. "Ummm, Ryo," Alicia kissed his cheek. "I'm hungry."

"Mama," Lyo ran over with his homework. "Look what Rain helped me do." Sidney and Felicia sat with the family promising to bring their son next time.

Break

Lord D sat up in bed gripping his side as the first strong wave of his contractions hit him. From his seat in a chair beside the bed Count D rushed to his father's side. "Chi Chi," Count D held his father's hand allowing the delicate creature to squeeze.

"He comes," Lord D wept. "Oh child, my baby," Lord D gasped. George, who had stayed with the ailing Kami rushed to his side. "I have tried calling father."

"Is he coming?" Count D asked his eyes wide looking upon the tears that fell down Lord D's cheeks. Lord D shook his head. "Why?!"

"He is in the Carpathians, demons, they can't..." Lord D cried out falling back on the bed. "Open a door..." Lord D relayed the message.

"We'll have to deliver it without him," George reached for his phone.

"I can not assist," Count D backed away shaking his head eyes wide with terror. "I would never dishonor my father that way."

"It would dishonor him to deliver his child?" George stared between all the creatures in the room with him.

"Never without covering," Walli said he shook his head as well. Count D was torn for his father. Never would he shame his father by gazing upon him without clothing, but he could not bear to think of him in pain without a Kami strong enough to ease him. Tears exploded from his eyes as his body was wracked with sobs. He did not have parental constraints placed upon him, but he could not do this. Not to his father, he would not shame him this way.

"If you can aid him through the pain of delivery," George said his voice calm despite the incredulity of Count D backing away. "I think you had better. I know Kami births are difficult and I can't do this alone. Even should the proper physician get here, they will need a Kami capable of helping his pain. Do you want him to die?!" George gripped Count D"s arms as he tried to leave the room. Lord D cried out loudly as his body was filled with ripping pressure deep within.

"I absolve you," Lord D said when he could speak again. "Help me... Plea..." Before the plea could leave his mouth Count D was at his side. Count D embraced his father holding him tight.

"Chi Chi," Count D kissed his forehead. "Breathe in..." Count D mimicked the proper birth breathing. Lord D followed his son. "That's right, we can do this, in and out. Hold my hand." Lord D squeezed his son's hand as a contraction rocked through his body. "Okay, now...um... I'm not a doctor. You are. What do I do?"

Lord D offered an indulged smile to his son through his pain fogged gaze. "Uncover and..." Lord D panted. "Secure."

"Okay," Count D moved down to his father's legs. "Walli, get me..." Walli looked up his eyes wide.

"Top drawer," Lord D supplied the location of the strips of soft cloth needed to secure his manhood and expose his birth canal. Walli ran to do his bidding. "Now go and search out Queen Victoria. She can help with the birth. Father...Is...trying to get here... Ah!" Lord D closed his eyes. "Oh... Jemi Chan..." Lord D sobbed thinking of his lover somewhere out in harms way. Count D wept with his father. He steeled his nerves. Count D tried to keep his hands steady. He reached to pull the cheongsam up to his father's knees.

George placed his hands under Lord D's arms lifting him so that Count D could push the garment past his hips. Count D's face turned a deep crimson when more and more of his father's creamy skin was exposed. Count D worked hard not to avert his gaze in to ascertain his father's condition. George stared down in awe at the drips of fluid leaving his body. "My water is breaking." Walli dropped the cloths at Lord D's side before he dashed from the room in search of the high queen of Arcadia. George nodded at Count D while he reached with shaking hands to secure the soft cloths around Lord D's waist. By the end of the ordeal both Lord and Count D were bright red. Lord D had no time to indulge his embarrassment. "Chi Chi Ue... Jemi-Chan!" Lord D cried out in pain.

Break

Andy held Sofu D where he had fallen to his knees. "My son..." Sofu wept his own body suffering the vertigo of every Kami parent when their child was in pain or afraid. "I have to get to him."

"We are going to get you there," Andy assured him pulling her sword free. "We have to get M and his daughter to the palace as well. Do not worry," Andy looked up the length of the blade. The silver in her eyes seeming to dance up the blade in a show of nearly violet lightning.

"Easier said," Mykial got to his feet tossing aside his second chalice of human blood. He felt remarkably well for one recently deceased.

"Why can't you just do that door thing and push him into the room with Lord D?" Faith asked seeing Sofu D in such agony near broke her heart.

"This castle is under attack by daemons," Vlad Dracula said his green eyes blazing with a crimson fire deep within. "The taint could enter Arcadia, not to mention the smell would make birthing the child difficult for Lord D. Being born in that atmosphere would not be well for the infant."

"So," Faith got to her feet to strap her sword to her newly healed side. "If we get him away from this castle, you can do it?"

"Sure, but," Vlad pointed out of the window and showed her the encroaching horde of various demons. "How do you plan to get past all of them."

"Don't worry about that V." Faith smiled at Vlad then pulled her sword. "I'm the slayer."

Break

JJ heard the sound of something hard seeming to rush across the floor. "Miaka... We're not alone."

"I know," She turned her nose up. "I can smell it." She palmed her gun, JJ followed suit. "There are a lot of them."

"What are they?" JJ asked moving his foot when something raced across it.

"I don't know," Miaka shook her head. "I have never smelled anything like it, like it used to be human, but now it's not. Young too."

"Young?" JJ pressed his back to hers he gasped when the finger on his left hand began to sting and burn. "Precious," JJ said before Miaka could answer him. "Oh no," JJ gasped as Miaka threw one of the light orbs that she had obtained from Prince Angel. "My son is coming."

"Now!" Miaka stared in horror at the creature that stood before her. "What unholy amalgamation is this?" JJ could not turn away from the bastardization of human and arachnid. "You know," Miaka said, her voice calm in the face of the horde of monsters that inched closer to them snapping their pinchers to make a strange metallic clicking. "Madam Scorpion is still being protected on Arcadian soil."

"Your point?" JJ said shaking the pain from his left hand. One of the creatures turned it's head, distinctly child sized, at the mention of the legendary hermaphrodite.

"I think we just found the rest of her children."Miaka could not take her eyes from the miniature daemon. The sound of the eight legs clacking on the hard cement floor sent chills down JJ's spine where it pressed to Miaka's back. JJ looked into the eyes of one of the creatures and wished he had not, for the iris-less orbs gazed at him as if empty. Black pits were full of despair and hatred. The formidable beast looked almost like the sphinx with a large body, half scorpion; half child. The top half of the child seemed perched on top with a large tail winging out of the back the deadly spike over the cropped hair of the pre-pubescent victim of Dae's black magic.

"My God," JJ said. His horror could be heard in his tear-shaken voice. "They're just children." He thought of Lyo, of his own young boys and the child being born even now. In his mind he saw Aoi and Kurayami. The hand that held the gun trembled. "They're just children."

"Detective Jameson," Miaka said her voice soft as she made the sign of the holy tree. "Killing them would be a mercy."

"Hold on precious," JJ firmed his resolve. His left hand stung more and more. JJ aimed his weapon making sure to sight right between the eyes of the beasts. "Daddy's coming." His words were almost drowned out by the sound of the many blasts of the double guns.

Break

Lord D felt JJ's heart reaching out to him. In a moment in between the contractions, he smiled at the promise. Count D looked up from his filing of Lord D's nails. "Is grandfather coming?" Lord D wanted to answer his son but gasped. His body tensed on the bed. "No, relax Chi Chi, let it come. Breathe..." Count D coached mimicking the Lamaze breathing until Lord D followed suit.

"Ah...!" Lord D's scream rent the air. George stared in awe at the flood that covered the bed.

"That was it," Count D helped his father to sit up. "The water's broken." Lord D trembled upon the bed. Count D joined his hands to his fathers. Lord D inhaled and was swamped by the smell of wild cherry blossoms. "Tell me how to ease the pain. I can't heal what needs to be broken, but I do not know how to ease pain."

"Your specialty is causing it," Lord D said his voice weak. Georg lifted Lord D again in order to change the bedding. He was shocked that even on the cusp of delivery he sill weighed nearly nothing. Leon had once commented that it seemed as if their bones were hollow, like a bird. Yet they had the strength of ten it seemed. The door to the bed chamber banged against the wall. Walli ran in his fist clenched in the elaborate dress of Queen Victoria. Walli continued to explain to her in Arcadian that Lord D's baby was coming now.

"Yes, yes, I know little one," Victoria soothed her hand through his thick blond hair. "Now I want you to go tell Alera and Jhaymes to get to the Carpathians. They have to assist in getting Soofu D here. I also want several large buckets of Sohki's bath water we'll need it." Walli nodded then scurried from the room. He lost his footing by the door, slid into the wall then kept running.

Break

Ryo was still smiling as they waved Mr. And Mrs Howards off in their car. He reached for his cell when it rang. "Dee," Ryo's smile vanished. Beside him, Alicia looked over to see why he was concerned. "Miaka," He said before he picked up. As he answered, Dee's cell rang, along with Bikky and Rain's. "All out page," Ryo spoke into the phone. "Yes...Oh! We're there in less than ten!"

"Alicia..." Dee began while he rushed to grab the keys to their car.

"Of course," Alicia nodded not needing to be asked to watch after Lyo and Angelina. Dee hesitated at the door. "We'll be fine," Alicia assured them. Lyo stood holding his bear waving his family off. Dee waited until Rain and Bikky were seat belted then he placed his siren on. Alicia closed the curtains as the car sped down the road. "Be well. Please."

Break

Vlad leaned over the map of his kingdom. "Here there is a less concentration of the enemy." He pointed to the map. "Take that way," Vlad showed a path through the mountains that was almost too narrow for passing. "As soon as you are at least twenty feet from a daemon, open a door and go."

"I'm going with them," Mykial got to his feet. "You are needed here uncle," Mykial nodded.

"Police girl," Vlad called. Seras was at his side instantly. "Go with them." Seras pulled her cannon onto her back.

"Get her to safety," M smiled then looked over at Vlad. "My granddaughter is in danger, I must see to her."

"Miaka," Vlad nodded. "Would be better served to have you on Arcadian soil." M wanted to argue, but with a nod he held his young daughter's hand whom his wife had died birthing and prepared to leave the elegant castle stronghold.

They were met with a force of daemons out back Soofu D inhaled deeply centering his mind. He raised his hands. "Save your strength," Seras halted him. "Master say's you'll need it for the birth of your grand child and after."

"After?" Sofu watched her aim her Harkkonnen Cannon.

"I do not know what he meant." Seras said then fired into the mass of monsters heading their way.

"I am more concerned with getting you to your son," Faith said with her blade shoved through the heart of a beast. It growled even as it's lifeless corpse fell to the floor. Faith swung her blade wide taking two heads and a pair of arms raised high with an ax. "How many times will you jerks try to behead me today?" She chuckled when she shoved her blade into the top of his head. "Sofu D, stay close to me, let's move." Mykial ran ahead his heavy broadsword clearing a path as the small band ran."

Break

JJ dodged he spiked end of a tail. It embedded into the wall right above his head. Miaka pulled him to his feet and over to her side. "Stay with me agent Jameson," JJ nodded pulling his gun forth for another volley. "Back up is coming."

"Back up?" JJ grew concerned. Normal cops would not be able to handle these creatures. It would lead to all sorts of questions that Arcadia had no intention of answering.

"Leon and Jill are coming, so are Ryo and Dee and their mini knights."Miaka said with a grin.

"Should they be here?" JJ asked thinking of the teen-aged squires.

Miaka smiled her ears bursting forth as she tossed her gun aside. "Let's show these damned things the true might of Arcadia." Before JJ could question her more the door burst in on a flare of molten flames. "That was Bikky." JJ just shook his head fighting the urge to laugh even as his ring stung his fingers.

"We have to get you out of here," Ryo jumped over the flames to land at JJ's side. "Lord D is in labor."

"I know," JJ showed Ryo his wedding band that even now glowed hot. "I have to get to him."

"Come with me," Dee pulled JJ to his feet.

"But..." JJ protested looking back he wanted to continued to aid his partner.

"We've got her," Rain brandished his large double bladed staff. "Just go!" Rain threw the weapon into the air and clapped his hands catching it in a vortex of wind. He exhaled and the sharp ends spun into the crowd of monsters. "GO!" Dee pulled JJ free of the mess. With a smile he blew a kiss at Ryo. With a nod from JJ the two ran for the car outside.

Break

"Ummm!" Lord D gripped Count D's hands.

"Tell me what to do," Count D urged. He hesitated but a moment before he placed his hands on his father's waist. "How can I help manage your pain?"

"Inside of me, merge your mind with mine, I will try to guide your trance..." Lord D gasped through another contraction.

"Don't you need to push?" George asked staring between the two beautiful creatures.

"Not time," Lord D grimaced. "He's not down enough yet. I would just exhaust myself to no end." Count D tried, he really did. He searched inside of his father, finding the ripped flesh that caused him pain, the only thing Count D could think to do was to heal it. "Not like that child," Lord D tried to help. "If you heal the canal, this child can not come out." Count D muttered an apology then went further into his trance. The room turned a deep maroon color as the scent of cherry blossoms burst forth. After twenty minutes he fell away from his father in tears. "You're just not old enough to do this child," Lord D could say no more as pain tore through his slender frame.

"What do you mean old enough? George held Lord D in his arms. The Kami twisted and cried in pain.

"He needs his papa," Walli re-entered the room with a second bucket of Kirin water. "He'll know what to do."

"Can't you..." George could not finish his question as Queen Victoria moved to wipe Lord D's face. She placed a Maisia berry into Lord D's mouth. "He needs his papa." George looked out of the window at the cool night. "Soofu D," George whispered hoping that somehow the great Kami would hear.

Break

Faith looked behind then at Soofu D. "Has it been twenty feet yet, since the last daemon?" Faith asked lifting Soofu D through a pile of fallen trees. Faith saw a vague flash of green and silver flames behind them. She now understood the lack of attack and pursuit. Jhaymes and Alera had made it.

"I think so," Mykial looked back as well. "Now, Soofu!" Soofu D opened his eyes to his surroundings. With raised hands he opened the gate. Faith fell through landing on her hands. She slid into a wall wincing wen the edge of a jewel cut into her side. "I think we made it," Mykial laughed clearing his head from the knock into the wall. "Tran's Atlantic from Romania to Arcadia, air Kami."

"Huh?" Faith looked over at him. "Ow..."

"My child!" Soofu dashed to a door.

"You mustn't" Walli came running out the room. "The smell, you smell."

"Now Walli!" George called from inside the room so relieved he was to hear them crashing into the antechamber. Walli hefted the bucket then tossed the contents over Soofu D's head.

Drenched clear through he pulled his robe from his body dressing in a lab coat that was soon as wet as he was. "Child..." Lord D burst into wild tears at the touch of his father. "I'm here... Sweet child, I am here."

"O-Ji-Ue," Count D looked at his grandfather. He separated from Lord D. "You made it."

"About time you got here," Sofu D turned horrified eyes on his eldest brother. "The child won't budge without you. Your son is just in agony to no avail."

"You have been here the whole time and you did nothing?!"Soofu D rounded on Soofu A.

"I am not the one who decided to go halfway around the world with my son nine months pregnant!" Soofu A spat the words at his younger brother. "You are so full of yourself. You think you have it all under control and you have defied me for the last time."

"You stay away from my children," Soofu D pressed his hands to Lord D's waist. Lord D's thrashing on the bed calmed, slowed and ceased. He fell back with a sigh. "Oh, child." Sofu D smoothed Lord D's hair.

"Chi Chi Ue," Lord D whimpered.

"It's alright child," Lord D comforted his son. "I'm here now. Let's have this baby." Lord D opened his mouth to answer, but a crash at the door alerted him to JJ's arrival. Walli dropped the bucket then shut the door behind the detective. Lord D reached for his spouse surprised that JJ as well as his father was soaking wet. "Baby," Soofu D pressed his hand to Lord D's tummy. George held Count D in his arms as the Kami cried.

Honey Glayzed 25

Favorite?

Count D knew that his father was well cared for. But he could not force his feet to walk him out of the room. With his eyes glued to the tableau upon the bed he stood with his hands together in the pose of the hopeful. George stood at his side watching as Lord D was propped up on his pillows. "He's almost there," Sofu said to his son wiping his brow. "Just keep calm, when I tell you... Push."

"Oh..." Count D stared as his father began to breath through another contraction. With Sofu D there the pain was tolerable. Count D looked at Soofu A. Had he really been there the whole time his father, Soofu A's own nephew, had suffered and done nothing? Count D had learned a long time ago to not try to figure out the reasoning of the ancients. This in particular did not make any sense. Soofu A had shown up when he delivered Kurayami just to ensure their families safety and yet he argued constantly with Sofu D about the state of his children. What about his children? Count D thought his frown emerging. Yeah? His mind screamed. While Soofu A was busy here bothering them about being spoiled, where was the A clan? How were they doing? Wasn't Jerusalem in a constant state of war with the evil fools trying to wrest their God-Given lands from them? Should Soofu A not be there protecting them?

"Question not your elders boy," Soofu A's words cut through Count D's angry thoughts.

Count D drew himself up to his full height of five feet eight inches. "When my questions are spoken directly to you then you may choose to address them. Until then I have done no wrong and you are not right to chastise me." Count D took a deep steadying breath. "I have a right to my thoughts." Soofu A worked hard to keep the fond smile from showing on his face as Lord D's eldest son glowered at him. Count D was brought from the confrontation by his fathers gasp of pain.

"Get ready," Sofu D moved in position between his son's legs. JJ held his hand while his hair dripped onto his shoulders. Sofu tossed his hair back, leaving the sopping mess to fall aside. "When the next urge comes...push." Lord D nodded his head while Queen Victoria gazed with love at him. She held his other hand and he prepared to bear down and birth his child. "That's right my child," Sofu D coached pushing Lord D's legs up more. Blushing Count D looked away. Soofu A laughed causing Count D to grit his teeth. Soofu A had to admit that this D child was amusing to him.

"Georgie," Lord D said as he could feel the pressure build in his body. George looked up concerned. "Could you sing for me. Distraction."

"Sing?" George's incredulous expression was heard in his voice. With a shake of his head he smiled. " You don't have to touch it to know... Love is everywhere that you go." Lord D took a deep breath. "You don't have to touch it to feel... Love is every second we steal." Lord D pushed with all of his might. Sofu D encouraged his son as George sang. "Love is Love, is nothing without you. Love is Love is every thing you do. So open up your eyes and you will see. Love is Love is every thing to me."

Lord D pressed his lips together. The pressure inside his body built up. He took strength from JJ's loving, hand in his own. George saw Lord D in such pain and his voice faltered. "Keep singing child." Soofu A commanded.

George's nod was jerky with nerves, but his voice, beautiful and sure, was steady. "You don't have to touch it to be. Wrapped up in emotion like me." Lord D heard his friend singing and he pushed with all his might. "Everyone must feel like I do... Love is just to be close to you."

"You can do it," JJ encouraged after Lord D fell back to rest. "I know you can."

"We can," Lord D nodded. There was hardly time between bouts for him to rest.

George continued to sing. "Love is Love is nothing without you. Love is Love is everything you do. Open up your eyes and you will see. Love is Love is everything to me."

"Push child..."Sofu D coached.

"Tell me," Soofu A sidled up to Sofu D where he crouched between his son's legs. Lord D gasped, his face in flames at his uncle's proximity.

"And you know that Love is Love, it's written in black and blue..."

"Do you love that creature Aurora, otherwise known as Hermione?" Soofu A leaned over to look at Lord D's progress. "He's just about halfway down."

"And everything you say must bring her closer, closer to you..." George sang his heart out, even as tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Are you out of your mind?" Count D hurried forward to round on his uncle. "How dare you question the validity of my grandfather's marriage while he is..."

"Child cease your prattle, or leave this room," Soofu A turned to Count D.

"You have no call to order me from this room,"Count D stood his ground. Soofu A tried hard to maintain his displeasure, but he saw his own son Aaron in this young Kami. "Stand down little one," Soofu A smiled. "Push..." Soofu A said the same time Sofu D did. "Answer the question."

"You don't have to touch it to know," George sniffled. "Love is everywhere that you go. You don't have to touch it to feel. Love is every second we steal." Lord D breathed, he strained, he sweat and he pushed. "Love is Love is nothing without you. Love is Love is everything you do. Open up your eyes and you will see. Love is Love is everything to me."

" I love my wife," Sofu D announced. "Halfway there child," Sofu D smiled at his son feeding his strength and courage into him. "Almost there."

"Keep singing," Soofu A urged George. Soofu A pulled a cup of water from whereabouts unknown. "Hydrate, and keep singing."

"Love is Love is nothing without you, Love is Love is everything you do." George finished the song.

Soofu A offered him the cup of water. Lord D began to vocalize his pain. " What else do you have?" George stared in horror at the smug creature before him. Wracking his brain George began to sing song, after song after song.

Break

Faith leaned back against the wall of the antechamber. "Seems wrong to leave." Faith said after wrapping her hand in a bandage. The jewel had bit deep but she refused to move from her spot. "After all that, I need to know how the little one comes out.

"In the usual way," Mykial sniffed. His eyes dilated then his fangs protruded. "I have to go..." The hunger that assaulted him at the scent of the emerging Kami was more than he could bear. "My uncle can withstand, I find I can not."

"I don't understand," Faith grew worried as beads of poppy red sweat formed on his brow and poured over his face.

"Hey?" Dee asked wondering if he should go back for Ryo and the boys. He had confidence in their abilities. Dee knew that Ryo could handle the situation. Bikky and Rain were well trained. Dee took several calming breaths. They would be alright. They had to be. Dee stared in horror as Mykial wiped his brow then licked his hand clean. The last he had heard, Faith had partnered with a human in the mountains. Who, or what was this person.

"You would have to stake me did I remain," Mykial vanished before Faith could ask him another question. Dee gasped to see the man begin to weep. Tears as red as the blood in his veins. Mykial hurried from the room in shame. Just last night the scent of a burgeoning Kami would not have been a problem. It was only now that the fate of his new existence began to make sense to him. Faith frowned. Wonder what that was about, she thought to herself. Was the child alright? Had he been born yet? Faith tried the nob on the door snatching her hand back when it burned.

"You are not allowed in here," Soofu A's voice entered her mind. Faith glanced about wondering where M and his daughter had gone. Had they not made it through? "My brother opened his own door into the throne room. He speaks with the king."

"You know it all, don't you?" Faith shook her head then sat down to wait.

"I wish you would explain that to my brother D and his children."Soofu A sighed causing Faith to wonder how the sound had come through in her mind. But wondering about this kingdom often lead to headaches.

Break

Lord D pushed with every ounce of strength he had in him. He could feel the might of his father coursing through his body. He would be well. He knew it. Lord D inhaled and pushed again feeling the child advance further down the passage. Count D saw his grandfather pale. "Take, if you need, from me." Count D offered. He opened his mind to his father and grandfather.

"We'll make it," Sofu D assured Count D. JJ held Lord D's hand even as he could feel the bones creaking under his grip. JJ vowed that he would not let go. Holding in a cry of pain, he watched the miracle of Life.

Break

Ryo stood back from the pieces of exploding daemon burning a few that came his way. "That was the last one," Rain said wiping his brow. Leon looked at Ryo just to make sure that he was as freaked out as he was. It was not the miniature daemons that had him spooked. It was the many tornadoes that had blown through the room. All of them had been controlled and well aimed, some times as many as six at a time had ripped the daemons limb from limb. It was precise, it was deadly. It was all Rain.

"How often does he train with Prince Angel?"Leon asked watching Rain secure his hair into his ponytail.

"He trains with Nestoir too, and Count D." Bikky explained with a smile. While Laton labeled him a fire prodigy, his brother was fast becoming a master of wind. With stalwart determination and skill, the two of them would be force to be reckoned with. "Hey guys, we have to motor. Lord D should have him out by now."

"What makes you say that?" Ryo asked sitting behind the wheel of their car.

"Can't Leon drive?" Rain asked causing Miaka to laugh.

"I'll drive," She offered as Leon got into the car with Jill.

"Shut up," Ryo tapped Rain's nose.

"Last time it happened fast," Bikky shrugged into his seat belt.

"Each time is different." Ryo nodded his head. Dee had not called yet, so the child was not here.

Break

Mykial took a sip from the heavy golden chalice feeling the thick blood pour into his being. "You're shaping up to be a right glutton. Just like your uncle," Mykial was not shocked to see Azrial. It was odd, but he could feel that he was there. "Adjusting to your new life?"

"The blood of Kami smells so good." Mykial leaned against the railing he gazed up at the moon. "Before it would not have mattered."

"And now it does," Azrial felt the moment when Marilyn awakened. "Best I see to my...Marilyn," Azrial shook his head with a smile on his face. He had never expected to be swayed by the bratty behavior of the young vampire, but he had to admit it had been a long time since someone made such a petulant fuss over his attention. Mykial shook his head watching him go. He remembered several years ago, he had looked up to the suave Vampire. He always had some beautiful person on his arm, be it a male or a female. Now that he had joined his ranks he realized that those beautiful people had been no more than a meal. Would he, too, be so jaded in time? Mykial tossed aside his empty chalice. Such was his life, now.

Break

"He's crowned," Sofu D announced with pride. His heart beat erratic with exultation. "Good job, son." Lord D barely heard his father through the haze of incomprehensible pain. "Push..." Lord D closed his eyes, holding Queen Victoria and JJ's hand he gave a mighty heave. "That's right, just push." George continued his singing while Lord D labored. A scream rent the air as Lord D pushed. "Wait..." Sofu D reached his fingers gently inside of his son. "His shoulders are wedged." Lord D's loud cry made sense. "Let me try to help him through or you will tear again."

"The child is strong, he will weather a tear," Soofu A smirked at his younger brother. Count D bristled.

"There really is no point to your being here," Count D walked away from his uncle. Soofu A held in a retort, he had bothered this younger child enough for today. He had other matters to see to.

Sofu D was diligent in his ignoring of his oldest brother. He turned the child inside of his son. "Now..." Sofu eased the child down further. "Push and he shall be free." Lord D bore down all his strength. With a heave, he pushed... And pushed...And pushed.

George finished up his vocal rendition of one of his number one hits, 'It's a Miracle.' With bated breath he waited. With a final successful push, Lord D feel back against the bed.

"Oh wow!" George grinned when the infant squalled in Sofu D's arms after he had been cleaned.

"You have done it child," Sofu announced with a tired smile. "You have brought another healthy male into our world." Sofu passed the child to JJ. "Have patience and allow me to clean you." Lord D had no strength with which to answer his father's words. "The separation was proper and complete. You will both be fine." Sofu D aided his son in expelling the after birth. Lord D was soon asleep even as his father cleaned his body.

"Chi Chi Ue," Count D walked over to wipe his brow.

"Let him sleep child," Queen Victoria took Count D's hand. "He has earned his rest. That is a fine child he has delivered." Count D gazed at his newest brother a moment more before he turned at the insistence of the high queen. JJ settled down with Lord D and his new son. His body was still damp in some places, but he was too tired to move.

"Are you satisfied?" Soofu A asked.

Sofu D hoped to walk past his brother to retrieve dry garments. "I would think that would be obvious," Sofu D grumbled. "Please excuse me I must change."

"Yes, you must," Soofu A answered catching his arm. "What you must change is your insolence and disobedience." Sofu D tried to yank his arm away, but he had no strength to defeat his eldest brother. "You were warned when you began this foolishness that it would not be without consequences."

Lord D moaned in his sleep then opened his lovely purple eyes. "Our child," He smiled at JJ then looked to see his son beside him. The tiny face was relaxed in slumber, with skin so pale he resembled the moon. "His eyes...Jemi..." Lord D could say no more as he noted his father facing his uncle. "What happens?"

"I don't know," JJ shook his head.

"You could choose a more opportune time to admonish your sibling," Queen Victoria said with her arms folded over her bosoms.

"Now is as good as ever, the child is delivered,"Soofu A yanked Sofu D to him. "As you were warned, you have defied me once too many times." Sofu D pulled against the hold. Count D dashed forward but stopped. He tried to move yet none of his limbs seemed to be cooperating. "You will not interfere. Do you really think you have a chance at besting me."

"Only a coward would not try," Count D struggled against the hold.

"Admirable words child," Soofu A smiled. "And though I find you amusing, I must see to your grandfather." Silently, the words entered Count D's mind. "I do nothing that is not out f love for your family." Count D found the words hard to believe when Soofu A turned a frown on his younger brother. "You have the thought that you have everything under control and yet you have several times made your children spoiled. They have not the knowledge of the consequences of their actions and so it seems to me that neither do you. You suffered the pain of your child's pregnancy and now must you suffer your own." Sofu D gasped falling to his knees as his body was ripped asunder.

"O-Ji-Ue!" Count D cried out unable to move so much as a finger to aid.

"There now," Soofu A held his brother through his accommodation. "Easy, there, there," Soofu A cradled his brother in his arms soothing him through the transition of pregnancy. "You will be alright. Just relax and let it come." Sofu bore the pain with the strength that only his age allowed.

"What..." Sofu D glowered when he could again move. Count D fell forward released from his great uncle's hold. "What have you done?" Soofu A simply smiled at his brother. "Who will guard my children now that I am incapacitated?" Soofu A said nothing. Count D stared aghast at his grandfather where he sat on the floor. Both of Sofu D's slender hands rested on his flat tummy as he looked with horror upon the first born.

Break

Rain walked inside of the consulate feeling the freshening of the air long before they were met with the joyous news. Dee held Ryo in his arms kissing his face and lips. "I hated leaving you there," Dee confessed. He released Ryo to look over Bikky and Rain.

"We're fine," Bikky stretched then flexed his muscles at Dee. Dee laughed at his son shaking his head. "You had to get JJ here. We all did our job." Bikky stepped aside so that Miaka could rush off to find her grandfather and her aunt. "I smell strange things."

"Bad?" Rain tasted the wind as Ryo scented as well. "No, not bad, but strange."

"I thought you said that Lord D had the baby," Ryo mused. "I still smell a pregnant Kami."

"I don't know," Dee walked with them down the hall. "They have not left the room yet."

Jill fell in step no longer finding it odd to see Ryo, Bikky and Rain able to scent, or taste another's presence. "There is definitely a pregnant Kami here now." Ryo affirmed walking into the antechamber. Faith stood at attention with a formal bow. Soofu A opened the door. "The child?" Ryo asked after a polite greeting.

"The child is healthy," Soofu A grinned. "A beautiful boy that Lord D can be proud of." Soofu A noted the silence then smiled. "Yet I am sure the scent of a first generation in bloom has reached those of you who can appreciate it." Faith frowned. She had thought that Count D would not bear another child, and Lord D had only just released one. "My younger brother will need your care and protection as he finds himself in a delicate position."

"But, he would never do such a thing," Bikky said with a shake of his head.

"Not willingly anyway," Ryo said. He placed a hand on Bikky's shoulder.

"Willing or not," Soofu A dismissed them all with a wave of his hand. "Nevertheless, he is."

Dee watched him go shaking his head at the ancient. "He claims that he adores his younger brother and his family."

"Sometimes that is hard to believe." Leon looked into the room that was silent. Would Count D come out soon, or stay with his father. Leon got comfortable to wait for his lover. "But D told me to make sure that I never tried to figure out what went on in a brain that old. Sometimes I am inclined to agree. This seems like one of those times." Leon pulled his chair over. "You guys head on home, I will keep you posted."

Jill smiled at her partner. They had been through so much together. "If you need me to bring you dinner, let me know." Jill was smiling as she left the room. Mykial smelled the woman long before she would have collided with him. It was not the residual scent of the fresh born Kami but something unique. She was fresh and the smile on her face intrigued him. Rather than get out of her way he caught her when she stumbled into him. "Oh," Jill laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not." Mykial winked one of his eyes so like his uncles. "When something so wonderful falls into your arms there is nothing to do but say thank you." Jill laughed a bit her cheeks turning pink. "Before I fall madly in love with you." Mykial said his accent from the mountains of Eastern Europe thick and, to Jill's mind, sexy. "There are two things I must know."

"Madly in love?" Jill tried to step back but his hands around her waist kept her in place. She looked up into the pale face and saw the seep set green eyes surrounded by a lush fall of thick waving brown hair. Her hands on his arms gave testimony to strength he possessed.

Mykial could smell her attraction and would not let her run from it. It poured from her in waves that any human would be envious of if he could but sense it. "Is there some man I would have to bury to have you?"

"Nothing so drastic as all that," Jill laughed at his unorthodox way of asking if she were single. "But I am not seeing anyone."

"And..." Mykial leaned in closing his eyes. Jill tried to back away as he sniffed her. "Do you fear me?" Jill frowned at the odd question until she saw the fangs that he did not try to hide. Fear put strength to her body as she shoved away from him. "I can not taste you," Mykial assured her. "Not in that way." The sensual slide of his eyes over her form let her know exactly in what way he could. "Your blood is not just hemoglobin and water, but has the mixture of seraphim tears. No reason we can not know one another." Jill stood as if transfixed her mind reeling with possibilities.

Break

Count D stared down at his grandfather where he still sat upon the floor. Count D reached to help him stand his face in flames. "I am fine child." Sofu did not reject the aid shocking Count D with his seeming frailness. Count D aided Sofu into a chair. In their brief contact, Count D could sense the child inside of his grandfather's body. "You are upset." Sofu's voice was soft so as not to disturb Lord D and JJ. Queen Victoria inclined her head to her friend before she pulled the exhausted George from the room with no protest on his part.

"I am not upset," Count D bristled. "I am angry." Sofu laughed at the succinct clarification. "Leon would use a different word, but I refuse to be so vulgar." Count D sat beside his grandfather when Sofu pulled his sleeve indicating that he should do so. "Why would he do such a thing to you?"

"You say that as if he has harmed me," Sofu smoothed a hand over Count D's hair. If his grandson had been a cat he was sure each hair would be standing on end. Truly Count D was just sort of hissing. "As for why... Because he loves me."

"If that is his definition of love, I would despair to ever earn hatred." Count D muttered with his lower lip almost out.

Seeing him now, Sofu was reminded that D was indeed just barely a child himself. "You do not understand, so much..." Sofu heaved a tired sigh. "But I felt it all as he held me in his arms. He loves me, and our family. Shhh..." Sofu placed a gentle finger on Count D's lips when he would protested. "I will tell you everything. In comparison with all of the other first generation, my family is the healthiest and most numerous. I do not know if you know this, but the Earth needs all the light it can get."

"So he asked if you loved your wife." Count D nodded realizing that the affirmation had been all that Soofu A had required.

"Now we must allow them to fully rest," Sofu got to his feet pulling Count D behind him. "I have a lot of explaining to do to your grandmother." Count D was almost laughing when Sofu opened the door.

Break

Rain sat back in the car with a smile on his face. Ryo leaned back against his seat and when Rain shifted the wind he could scent him. Ryo had a calmness to him. It was soft yet had a distinct strength. Rain yawned leaning his head over onto the window. Firm, yielding and reassuring, that was Ryo. Rain woke up when Dee pulled into the garage of their home. "Come on sleeping beauty," Bikky jogged his arm. Rain blinked the got out of the car. He saw the large suitcase that Dee carried inside. Why was he... Then Rain gasped stomping inside when he recalled that Ryo would need that.

"If you boys are hungry," Ryo began but paused to see that Alicia had dinner set out on the table. The house was silent as she had put the small children to bed and gone upstairs. A note set in the middle: I was sure you guys would find some way of heating this. Good night... Alicia.

Bikky sat beside Rain. "Are you okay?" He whispered while heating his brother's food for him.

"Fine," Rain picked up his fork. "Thank you." He ate the food without tasting it. It was not cooked by Ryo, but he supposed it would do. He said nothing as dinner was finished. "Good night," Rain went upstairs leaving his family staring behind him in silence.

"Can you take him with you?" Dee whispered on their way upstairs. "We have another large suitcase he can fit inside of." Ryo laughed, even though, in his heart, he wept.

Break

Having sent Count D off with Leon, Sofu began to walk the halls of the palace. He took his time thinking of his wife. He thought of the first time he ever saw her. She was a young girl then. She had stood watching as her mother made her entry into their homeland. Such a yearning Sofu saw in her eyes. Yearning for love, and she did not even get recognition. He had attempted to approach her, but the crowd swelled with voracious applause for her mother. When Sofu had looked up for her again, she was not to be found.

Weeks had passed, when Sofu found that same terrified girl again, she was no longer human. Thinking his presence was the approach of the sun she had hid from him. Sofu smiled thinking back to those times. Such decadence of the age. It seemed as if the times themselves were primed for them to fall in love. Her hair shining in the moonlight. It never failed to entrance him. Several times he had reached for it. It had lead to their first kiss. It had literally been his first kiss. Something in the way he tasted sent Aurora into a conundrum for she had devoured him. Sofu smiled thinking of his first taste of female love.

That night he had demanded she marry him. Looking back, Sofu had never regretted it. Even when they spent years, centuries apart, their hearts were connected on a level that he had never understood. Sofu D found lady Aurora where he had left her. The children were all asleep on the soft grass with the moon seeming to smile down upon them. Aurora sat trailing a hand over Aoi's hair.

Just like before. She sat in the light. It danced around the edges of her hair making her skin glow. He could tell that she knew he was there. His blood quickened inside his veins each beat of his heart calling her true name. "Smells like the child is fine..." Aurora stopped speaking as an odd taste around her husband came to her. "My love?" Lady Aurora got to her feet. The move was akin to wind bending grass in grace and fluidity. Aurora approached her husband with her hands outstretched and her senses alert. Something was not right. She could almost taste it, yet the reason alluded her. He could hide things from her so well. His powers had grown over the centuries that they had been together. "I know you are hiding something."

"I am pleased to see you," Sofu pressed a kiss to her lips. Aurora paused to linger over his lips. She always enjoyed kissing him. He was like a burst of life in her otherwise dead existence. Only now this burst was more like a kick in the teeth. Almost like the first time. His lips had seared her with their sweetness.

"Wow," Aurora stepped back. She could vaguely recall another instance when Sofu had that reaction in her. It was so long ago that she could not readily remember. In an instant she tugged her husband closer and kissed him. Their lips melded again and again.

"Love, the children may awaken," Sofu stepped back. "And we must speak."

"You taste so fresh," Lady Aurora licked her lips. Leaning in she licked him. His lips beckoned her as no treat ever had in mortal life or vampiric death. "The children are safe with their guardians, come with me to our bedroom." Aurora licked him again... And again. "First, tell me of this scent."

She gazed at him with those eyes that had first entranced him so long ago. Those eyes that could accuse him as she had done when Lord D had been abused. That could praise him when Lord D had been born, that could love him. Those eyes that he could not lie to. "I am in bloom," Sofu admitted. He sank to the ground taking comfort in the wild growing plants that surrounded him. Aurora stared at her husband the recently ingested blood fled her already pale face leaving her almost whiter than the moon itself. "I carry a child." Ever blunt when necessary, Sofu admitted to what his eldest brother had instigated in him.

"You carry a what?" Aurora stared in horror at her husband. His words entered her mind but refused to stay. She was transported back to the first and only time he had ever said those words to her a little over two thousand years ago. It was just the same, the moon glinting off his hair and pale skin, his scent so strong as to make her mouth water and her body weep in the way of human women in need. "A child?" Sofu nodded his grimace one of joy and misery as his wife sank to the grass beside him. "A child?" Sofu nodded again not sure how to explain. Aurora pulled Sofu into her arms holding his slender body close. Sinking into her love, Sofu held her tight as tears gathered. In her arms was the only safe place where his emotions were free.

Break

Ryo walked to the bed with a towel rubbing the excess water from his hair. Dee sat on the bed watching with a smile on his face. Ryo would always be beautiful to him. His skin, light gold almost white. Those nipples. Seeing their pale blush of color brought moisture to Dee's mouth and he licked his lips swallowing. Ryo knew what Dee wanted. Tried to finish drying his hair faster. Dee got to his feet and pulled Ryo to the bed. His skin was still moist from the hot shower. Soft and fragrant. It was not a masculine scent, but it was not feminine. No way could Ryo's scent be called feminine. He was just... Ryo.

"My hair is wet," Ryo laughed when Dee silently took the towel from his hands.

"Shhh..." Dee placed a kiss under Ryo's ear. Ryo shivered. Dee knew his ears were sensitive. Dee took the damp towel. He began to slowly rub it over the damp locks. "Where's your brush?" Ryo held the silver backed brush to Dee. It was a beautiful object, heavy and antique. Rain had bought it for him for Christmas. Dee was gentle pulling it through the lush locks of Ryo's honey colored hair. Dee felt more than he heard the moan. Working the brush through until Ryo's hair shone in the lamp light.

"That's nice," Ryo leaned back when Dee pulled away.

"All dry," Dee grinned. Setting the brush aside. He leaned in to whisper in Ryo's ear. "Don't move." On the way to the bathroom, Dee shut out the light blanketing the room in semi-darkness. Ryo smiled and sat on the bed. He saw the well spaced candles on the dresser. Ryo inhaled. He focused on the candles and exhaled his lips pursed just a bit. First one, then another and another until all four flickered and came to life filling the room with a low orange glow. He turned around to light the ones on the night stands gasping to see Dee standing and watching. "That was beautiful."

Ryo looked down. "I didn't move." If Dee did not not know him so well he would have thought the move practiced and coy. But the pink in Ryo's cheeks was genuine. Ryo sat still waiting for the approach he knew was coming. Dee walked over until he stood directly between Ryo's legs. Dee slide down to his knees in front of Ryo drinking in the exposed chest with his eyes. Dee felt the firm muscles of Ryo's thighs pushing his legs further apart he went in closer. Ryo became pliant in Dee's hands. He knew that Dee would take care of him. He always did.

"You in candlelight," Dee whispered. His lips ghosting over the taut muscles in Ryo's stomach. "One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"One of?" Ryo laughed when Dee's tongue flicked over his stomach.

Dee knew Ryo was ticklish and delved into his belly button before he lifted his head to say. "Compared to you in sunlight, in moonlight, in the dark, and under any light source available." Ryo laughed again his skin heating. Whether from embarrassment or Dee's mouth he was not sure. Dee pulled the towel around Ryo's waist apart exposing his lover. "I won't stop until you scream."

"Ah," Ryo leaned back on his arms in the bed sinking into the sensation of being swallowed inside a warm, wet cavern. Ryo tossed his head back feeling his own warm hair brush across his back. Dee played. He opened his mouth wide sucking Ryo in his tongue in overdrive on the most sensitive part of flesh. Ryo squirmed, his hips rising and falling in time to Dee's movements. Dee played with Ryo. One moment his mouth was as a vacuum giving Ryo the deep suction he craved, the next moment his tongue flicked over the tip taking every drop that Ryo produced. "Dee..."

Dee loved when Ryo groaned his name. "Lay back, let me have all of you."

Ryo fell upon the bed. "I'm yours."

"Then spread 'em wide," Ryo complied, his face so hot he feared it would glow red in the candlelight. Dee pressed his face into the heavy globes sucking them into his mouth. With his tongue he massaged them causing Ryo to cry out his pleasure. "That's right," Dee crooned lovingly pressing his lips to them. "Tell me how it is." Dee licked lower, and lower, he braced his hands under Ryo's bottom, holding the perfect mounds of his backside. Ryo knew it was coming. He whimpered at the heat his body built up in anticipation. "Tell me..."

"Hai, oh Kimochi," Dee grinned when he heard it, and pushed his tongue forward. Ryo gasped . "Ah... Sugoi," Dee licked and probed the ridged opening tasting his lover. Ryo smelled of soap and tasted like... Dee could not describe it, but he licked, he sucked, he kissed, he devoured his lover as a starving man devours a meal.

"Get ready," Dee pressed a finger to the now wet opening. Ryo's hips seemed to move on their own raising up, inviting Dee inside. Dee went back to Ryo's member. He loved the feel of it in his mouth, especially when Ryo was ready, as he was now, ready to explode with the right pressure. Dee was ready to give him that pressure. Ryo whined long and low building to a crescendo of joy at the wet finger that invaded his body. The flames of the candles seemed to dance in tune to his increased breathing. Dee pressed another finger in. He knew where to go. Dee brushed lightly against the rough patch inside his lover. Ryo cried out pouring his creamy release into Dee's hungry mouth.

When Ryo opened his eyes, he was being deliciously kissed by Dee. Tasting himself in Dee's mouth was enough to arouse him all over again. Dee's hands were working his nipples while his tongue drove Ryo to madness. "Dee!" Ryo feared the plea in his voice. Was he so desperate even now? Knowing that Dee would be in him in moments and still he begged. "Dee..." Ryo whimpered when Dee took his time to lick His chest and suck his nipples. "Dee..." Dee grinned at the urgency in Ryo's voice. He knew Ryo was ready bit wanted to be careful. He took a moment to apply a generous amount of lubrication to his member before he pressed it past the tight ring of muscle. Ryo lay back on the bed relaxing, accepting Dee inside of him.

"You're so hard already," Dee purred nibbling Ryo's lips. He interwove their fingers as his hips began a slow, thorough pounding. "My Ryo," Dee sealed their mouth even as he closed his eyes losing all sense of time, space and reality. His world revolved around the beautiful man writhing under him. "Open your eyes," Dee demanded pulling Ryo' legs until his knees were at his sides. "Open your eyes and let me watch when you cum." Ryo cried out his breathing faster and faster. The candles guttered as if they too were close to the edge. Ryo could feel his body cease to exist. It centered on one thing only and that was Dee. Dee moved inside of him, thrusting, twisting, driving him beyond mad with pleasure. Ryo sucked in a deep breath. He knew Dee watched. His eyes went so dark the candles guttered down to almost out. They burst forth with bright flare as he poured cream onto his stomach his body massaging Dee to completion. Ryo's name was a litany of praise and desire as Dee filled him with his own release.

Honey Glayzed 26

Where the World Ends

Casey held his paper in trembling hands in the school's bustling cafeteria. For the past few days Rain had been in a foul mood. Peter, one of their friends, was even leery of saying the wrong thing to him! No one knew why, but they were all too afraid to ask. He saw Rain sitting at his table. Julie pulled her breakfast tray over then sat beside him. She leaned into him. Pulled something from her bag. Casey took a deep breath then walked over with his homework. He sat down opposite Julie tapping his fingers on the table to get Rain's attention. "Took you long enough." Rain looked up. -You knew I was there?- Casey's hands were steady as he asked. Rain held out his hand without a word. Julie was content to eat her microwaved pancakes while Rain looked over Casey's math. Rain felt bad correcting some spots and completely erasing others. It was not like Casey was stupid, but math just did not make sense to him. Sometimes, it seemed to Rain as if the other boy was dyslexic when it came to numbers. Was that even possible? Rain made a mental note to ask Andy at the first opportunity.

Rain erased and explained, after most of an hour had gone by. Casey smiled holding his paper in triumph. Rain had a fast thought. He would have to have more to talk with Andy about his friend. "Hey Casey," Rain said before the boy could finish packing up his bag. "Do you have change for a five?" Casey reached into his pocket. He pulled out several ones and a handful of change. Rain's brow furrowed when the young man left his money sitting on the table. "Thanks." Rain handed over the five taking four dollars and fifteen cent. Casey took it not seeing a difference. Rain sighed.

"Why did you shortchange yourself?" Julie asked wondering if her boyfriend was really the genius at math that everyone said he was.

"He didn't notice." Rain mused. "Bell," Rain got to his feet just before the first bell tolled. Julie shoved her notebook back into her pack then followed him to class.

Break

Lady Aurora sat beside her husband where he lay prone upon the bed. He was pale even as the sunlight poured over his skin. Today he had sat up with first light and illness had rushed him to the bathroom. Lady Aurora had nearly carried him to the commode. How could Soofu A, his oldest brother, do such a thing to him? Sofu D claimed that his brother loved him, loved their family and was planning to increase them. Not just for them, but for the entire world. Was the world in such a bad state that even the ancients were needed to bear light. Childbirth was something for the young, and in her case, the living. Neither she nor her husband fit that role.

Sofu D turned onto his back relaxed in sleep. So beautiful, he was. She adored him. Aurora leaned in close to place a kiss on his forehead. "So wherein comes the displeasure?" Aurora frowned at Soofu A where he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. "Every one is angry at me, yet I do not understand why. You love your husband, and he loves you. Children come of such a union. I have not harmed him, and in fact, I am proud of my younger brother."

"You did not ask," Aurora snapped a hiss entering her voice.

"If I had asked," Soofu A winked vanishing leaving only his voice to irritate the ancient vampire. "He would have said no. And what good would that be?" Aurora snapped her fangs after him. Laying next to her sleeping husband she vowed to protect him. Even if it meant going up against his asinine brother. Even if it meant her life.

Break

Ryo placed several pairs of pants into the suitcase. "Baby," Dee's hand on his hip halted him. "You're not leaving for another three days. Leave it and come on." Ryo was pulled away from the bedroom before he could utter a protest.

Ryo went downstairs he passed the kitchen with a frown. He saw the pots and pans all over the place, most of them dirty. He thought he heard clanging metal downstairs but figured that Dee was unloading the dishwasher. The table was not set, but he had yet to cook dinner yet it smelled like dinner was done. The wind had been blowing. Looking at the set up out side in the yard, Ryo realized that Rain had changed the currents of the wind so that he would not smell what was going on. "We cooked for you." Rain smiled holding out a chair for Ryo to sit down.

"We are having the big send off with everyone tomorrow," Bikky sat next to Ryo while Lyo placed a plate in front of him. "But this is just us. This is just family." Alicia winked at Ryo before handing him his daughter.

"I helped," Lyo grinned. Ryo smiled at the young boy, his heart lodged where his voice usually resided. Dee placed a kiss on the top of Ryo's head. "Let's eat!" Lyo's little face was deep in concentration as he picked up a spoon. Rain moved to steady his hand and together they loaded Ryo's plate with goopy pasta and sauce. "Rain made the bread and Dee made the noodles, Bikky did the sauce. I helped Dee a lot, cause he can't cook as well as you can."

"Well I tried," Dee said with a smile. He sat next to Ryo.

Lyo took his seat. "We told mama not to help, the boys could do it." Lyo nodded his little chest puffed up with pride. "You have to go teach the man on tv how to cook," Lyo stated the facts as he knew them. "You won't be here for a whole month, but then you can come home when it's over."

"I'll run home as soon as possible," Ryo tried to speak of other things during this last supper with his family. He did not want to remember that he would have to leave them. "Rain, I got a call from Brian." Ryo tried not to smile at Dee's frown. No matter what, Brian always made a pass at him, even over the phone. Ryo had explained to Dee that Brian was not serious, not anymore. It was just a bad habit. Dee wanted the habit gone. "He says that a movie producer wants you to sing the theme for the movie."

"Might be fun," Rain mused sipping his tea. "Already written song, or do they want me to write it?" Alicia raised her brows at the sixteen year old boy talking about writing a song as if he were talking about doing his homework. "Cause if it is not already written I would have to read the script. Even so, if I can't agree with the movie, I won't do it."

Dee smiled then waited for Ryo to elaborate. He had been so incensed with Brian that he had not paid much attention to the conversation beyond him asking Ryo to join him and Justin in bed. 'Dee could join us if you want.' Sick bastard. Dee shook his head. "It's about a vampire lady who loves a human doctor. She is telling him that she loves him, but is leaving for his own good. The song is already written. Brian is sending a copy of the script and the song. You would have to sing a lower range he said."

"My range is from high alto to low tenor." Rain said with a grin. "On a good day I can even hit soprano."

"Not so much anymore," Bikky's snicker earned him a crust of bread bounced off his head. "What, just saying that since your..." Bikky decided not to mention his brother's passing into puberty. Not with the way he was holding his fork. He was more powerful in strength than Rain, but damn he was fast. Bikky would have a few punctures before he took his brother down. Bikky grinned at Rain. Though he had goaded his brother, Rain saw the pride in Bikky's eyes every time he looked at him. As dinner finished, Ryo knew that his family would be alright. He was more worried about himself.

Break

Jill did not know why she was shaking. But she was. She pulled a brush through her shining golden hair again and again. He could not harm her. She was a trained detective and Arcadian knight. He was not even an older vampire. As far as she knew from talking to Faith, he was less than a week old. In vampire terms he was an infant. Might just be first date nerves. Jill took a deep breath. It was high time she went on a date. Surrounded by happily married people could drive a person insane. Especially when she could not even get a date. So he was a creature of the night. It was not like Count D and Lord D were human entirely and that pop star was dating Heaven. Okay. Jill refreshed her lipstick. Pep-talk over. Her eye liner was perfect. She picked up her purse. Time for her date with the Vampire. Just as she was checking the mirror one more time. Mykial rang the door bell.

Break

Andy leaned back at her vanity. The brush passed through shiny brown locks. Faith sat still while Andy brushed her hair. "You don't have to do this." Faith moved away.

"Not a problem," Andy made sure not to tug the beautiful locks. "We have a big party tonight, we want to look our best."

"But I can brush my hair,"Faith laughed. "Besides..." Faith shook her head when Andy handed her a cookie. "I am on guard duty tonight"

"Okay, okay," Andy laughed. "So we have to save the world. There is no law that says we can't look good while we do it." Faith was still laughing even as Nestoir announced the five minute call. "I'm not opening, George is," Andy explained as she sat the brush aside. Rain knocked on the door already dressed and in make-up. "Rain," Andy beamed a bright smile at the teenager. " What's up?"

"I just have a few questions about a friend of mine." Rain began.

"I'll go make sure Ryo's not hiding somewhere." Faith excused herself. "See you later." Rain sat across from Andy and spoke. He knew that Ryo and Dee were in their hotel room. Tonights party was supposed to be a happy occasion, a celebration of Ryo making it into one of the coveted positions on the television show. They were supposed to be happy about this.

"Rain," Andy touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

Rain shook his hair back . "I'm fine. I know what's going on, and why. I know Ryo's going to be fine and come home." Rain nodded. "I'm fine." Rain ran his hands on his pants. "Faith won't find him now." Andy shook her head. "HE has been clinging to Dee like ivy these past few days. You would think he was the one with they hyper active libido."

"When things get hard," Andy thought of her husband. She saw his heavy blue eyes and felt their weight on her soul almost as much as she felt the weight of his skin on hers. "The best thing in the world to do is cling to those who give you strength. You should make it easier for him. Smile at him so that he can take your beautiful smile with him." Rain smiled then began to tell her all about Casey.

Break

"Dee," Ryo protested the hands that were circling his waist. "We'll be late for our own party." It felt so good though. Ryo wanted to give in. He needed to push Dee away. Dee held him tighter. "Dee..." The admonishment came out more as a moan. Dee grinned. He placed the last piece in place and knew that they were going to be late. Dee nibbled Ryo's ear and his lover melted into a puddle in his arms. Ryo was not sure how he would survive this next month without this man. The touch o Dee's fingers on his skin left marks on his heart. Deep inside of him was penetrated to a level within the core of him that was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He wanted Dee. That was a truth that Ryo knew. He wanted him inside of him, not just physically, but in any way he could. Dee gasped when he was pushed to lean against the dresser in the room.

"Baby?" Dee felt Ryo's hands undoing his pants. "Oh, Baby," Ryo's hands was like a brand of fire in his pants. But it was not painful, anything but. Ryo dropped to his knees in front of Dee. The groan was all the encouragement that Ryo needed. Ryo's tongue played across the heavy flesh of Dee's excited member. He took his time tasting the drop of moisture at the tip. Dee's knees almost ceased to support his weight. Ryo took Dee fully into his mouth, sucking with long licks in between the action of his throat.

Dee could feel himself on the brink. Ryo moved down, his hand stroking, to the sacs behind, licking and fondling. Dee tried to move Ryo out of the way. He lifted his face, but those dark eyes were smiling, almost laughing at him. Ryo took Dee all the way in making an "Mmm," Sound as if this taste was better than anything they could serve him downstairs. Dee was lost. He felt the powerful implosion rock his body before the explosion inside of Ryo's hot mouth. When he was able, Dee pulled Ryo up to face him. Dee gasped at the tears he could see wet in Ryo's eyes. Dee opened his mouth. "Shhh..." Ryo kissed Dee with a slow, intentional possession that left him feeling weak kneed again. "Make love to me."

"Baby," Dee whispered feeling his body respond to the plea. Ryo said nothing more, he began to undo his pants. Dee's hands were there to finish while his mouth sought Ryo's lips. Ryo stepped from the pants when they hit the floor. Dee was removing his soft, silk underpants next his mouth sliding down Ryo's body. He stopped at the nipples sucking them until they stood out, red and swollen. "There's something else I want to suck." Dee lowered Ryo to the floor. He took a moment to appreciate the beautiful man spread out before him. Pale, golden skin, long legs and toned muscles that begged to be touched. Dee touched with his hands, his eyes and his mouth kissing and licking Ryo's body wherever he could reach until he made it to the engorged part of him that leaked onto his rippled stomach.

Ryo's breath hitched even as his hips did at the deep swallow that took him in whole. Dee pushed a finger into Ryo's mouth glad when the man sucked it. He knew what to do. When the finger was wet, Dee pulled it from Ryo's mouth to press it against the tight opening. Ryo relaxed, admitting the finger inside of his body. He wanted more from Dee, but he would wait. He would savor their time together as much as he could. He would take his time and feel each stroke of Dee's hand, each lick of his tongue and each thrust of every finger that was pushed inside of him. Two fingers were working him loose and Ryo felt his body expand. Not just in the sense that he was ready to take Dee in, but in the way that he was ready to release. Dee was pressing deep inside seeming on the core of his need.

Dee pushed Ryo's legs up and balanced them on his shoulder. He knew what Ryo needed and he would give it to him. With his hands busy stroking Ryo and lifting his manhood out of th way, Dee's tongue licked the ridged opening. He kissed and sucked until Ryo lost to the sensations flooding his body Dee moved taking Ryo back in his mouth to taste the excess of his pleasure. "Ready for me?" Dee asked when Ryo opened his eyes to look at him.

"Always," Ryo opened his arms and his legs. "Come here," Ryo wanted Dee to possess him slowly. To sink into his body. Dee knew what Ryo needed without being asked. He took himself in hand pressing into Ryo with a single, slow stroke. Dee bore down on his hands holding his weight aloft. He wanted to see Ryo. Together they rose and fell their bodies in tune with each other. Writhing together with a passion that they had no fear of. If the world came crashing down around them they would not notice. All that mattered was the sure love in each touch, each kiss, each caress of flesh. "I love you so much," Ryo whispered pulling Dee down on top of him so that their lips could meet.

"Oh, Baby," Dee whispered against his lips. "I love you too."

Break

Rain watched George where he sang on the stage. He knew that Ryo and Dee would not be here on time. He was not surprised. George was entrancing the crowd. Rain watched the way he moved. When George moved the eyes of the room followed him. "I don't get it." Rain said to Nestoir who stood next to him. The high prince said nothing but he turned to Rain with his brows raised. "George, what is it that he does that I don't. He keeps the crowd breathless from the moment he walks on the stage. Strait men go limp eyed over him."

"Besides him being gorgeous?" Nestoir laughed. "I know you see him as an Arcadian can. He is a plethora of color and life. Light and joy exude from him."

"Humans?" Rain said keeping his voice low in case they were overheard.

"You really don't see it?" Nestoir laughed. He looked at Rain and really saw him. "But you can't stop watching him." Rain stared at George where he sang and danced. George went into his rendition of 'Fever' blowing a kiss at Jhaymes. George's lowered his lids a bit as he sang the words of the song caressing the audience. "The way he sings, the way he moves. Even strait guys have to admit it."

"Admit what?" Rain said not taking his eyes away even when Julie came up beside him.

"You're almost at the point of appreciating it," Rain frowned when Nestoir winked at Julie. "George," Nestoir leaned in to whisper not surprised that his squire did not move away from him. "Is sensuous. The way he moves the look in his eyes. He looks like he would like nothing better than to spend his entire life in bed. And whoever is in it with him would have no regrets. Why do you think Jhaymes is sitting there grinning like a fool?"

Rain gasped when he saw that Jhaymes did indeed have a smile on his face staring at George with a measure of love and potent lust. A strong combination. Powerful and something that Rain would not forget. "Ah," Rain perked up when Ryo and Dee entered the room their hair still wet from their hasty shower. "You made it," Rain tossed his arms around Ryo. "Now I can sing." Rain winked at Ryo when George did indeed motion for him to take the microphone.

"Oh you were waiting for us?" Dee tweaked his nose.

"Well I doubt the hotel can handle two high pitched voices going off at once," Rain dashed to the stage leaving Ryo red faced and Dee laughing.

Rain pulled the microphone to him. "I hope you all don't mind if I sing a song that we have not recorded yet." He waited for the cheers to stop then he winked at Cory to begin the heavy riffs. "All that I'm living for... All that I'm dying for... All that I can't ignore alone at night." Rain swayed with the music making eye contact with his audience bringing them into the world of his song. Maybe they did not understand everything he was saying. They did not know the story he was telling, but they knew that they wanted to hear more.

In the audience, Bikky watched his brother perform. He could not say what it was, but his brother was changing every day. His confidence was growing. He no longer avoided contact instead others seemed to avoid him simply in fear of the unknown. Rain had a mystique about him that, although he was covered in heavy canvas and leather with chains and goth make-up, drew people in. made you want to know more. Not to mention, Bikky nodded his head to the music. He rocked.

Dee held Ryo in his arms. "I want to be a brat," Dee whispered in Ryo's ear. Ryo turned to face Dee still in his embrace. "Well that just made it worse." Dee pressed his forehead against Ryo's. "When you look at me like that with those big dark eyes I just want cry." Ryo gasped. "I want to stomp my feet and have the biggest temper tantrum on the face of the planet and tell Chef Ramsey no, hell no you can't take my Ryo." Dee kissed Ryo their lips danced together with a grace that spoke of love, trust and commitment. "I know you have to go. Not only are you going to teach that man how to cook," Ryo turned a deep shade of red while he laughed at Lyo interpretation of Ryo's having to leave. "But you are going to save his life."

"And every second I am gone," Ryo offered Dee a watery smile. "I'll be missing you."

"Just him," Bikky sidled up to Ryo and Dee.

"Oh Bikky," Bikky had been joking, but at seeing the tears in Ryo's eyes he sobered.

"Hey, don't," Bikky wiped Ryo's face. It still embarrassed him to be taller than Ryo. "Rain's singing another song, see." Bikky was quick to hug Ryo and turn him to face the stage. His own eyes felt a bit heavy. He was not going to start crying! He wasn't. Bikky stalked away to find a glass of soda.

Andy walked up to the microphone with Rain. "Now we have something that we have been working on for a while. Care to listen?" She winked as Cory left the stage so that Nestoir and Daphnus could take their place.

"So fun being in two groups," Rain laughed while Andy blew kisses to her children in the audience.

"I know," Andy said with a smile. "That some families are just people you just happen to be related to. We love them," Andy was quick to say. "But we're stuck with them. Then there are those family that you choose. The friends, the lovers the children, the pets. Every day is a gift." Andy grinned then began to sing. "Day after day I must face a world of strangers, where I don't belong. I'm not that strong," Andy looked at her husband with a tender gaze.

Rain joined in with his portion of the song. He saw Ryo in Dee's arms. " It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to… Who will always care ...You're always there," Rain kissed his fingers then blew it at Ryo. He and Andy began to sing together. " When there's no getting over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you," The difficulty, Ryo discovered was in keeping his lower lip from trembling. He had to leave, really, he did. Did it have to be so hard? It was only for a month. Just a month. When had it become his air? His family... They had grown so close, they meant so much to each other. Rain continued his part of the song. "So many times when the city seems to be without a friendly face... A lonely place."

Andy picked up with the next verse. " It's nice know that you'll be there if I need you and you'll always smile... It's all worthwhile." Rain joined in again his own voice, for the first time since he had begun to sing with the band, wavered. He took a deep breath and started again. " When there's no getting over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you."

With a hand on Rain's shoulder she offered a soft smile. She faced the audience her eyes taking their attention from Rain. "Touch me and I end up singing." She sang the words to her husband. "Troubles seems to up and disappear. You touch me with the love you're bringing I can't really lose when you're near..."

Rain joined in. "When you're near." Together they sang. " When you're near, my love." Rain turned his heavy lined eyes to Julie. She smiled up at him feeling her heart beat accelerate. He took heart in her smile. " If all my friends have forgotten half their promises... They're not unkind ...Just hard to find."

Andy picked up where Rain left off. " One look at you and I know that I could learn to live... Without the rest. I found the best." Ryo stood in Dee's arms his grip so tight Dee feared that he would have bruises. But he would not let go. Ryo needed him. Andy and Rain finished their song leaving the audience in silence. " When there's no getting over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you,"Rain felt his eyes leaking but he continued to sing. " When there's no getting over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you." Ryo was done. He fell against Dee just holding tight as he thought of the next thirty days without Dee, without kisses, hugs, companionship and sex. With out Bikky and Rain, Lyo and Angelina, he would miss Alicia, he would miss cooking and cleaning taking care of his family, being a detective, his grandparents, his friends. George was moving near them and the first month he would be away. Ryo's shoulders shook. Rain paused to watch his father. He was supposed to sing the last line. 'I won't last a day without you.' But instead he lowered his microphone. "Andy stop..." Rain rushed from the stage. "Ryo it's okay, we'll be okay."

"But I won't," Ryo held his son close. "I will miss you so much." Rain felt strong arms behind him. Bikky stood tall, he was not weeping. He was the only one in their family who was not. "You'll be okay. Where do you think I get my strength from?" Rain continued to whisper the words in Ryo's ear. I get it from you. I emulate you. You are my inspiration."

"Then I guess I have to be strong," Ryo laughed a bit while wiping Dee's face. "We'll have to be strong. I have to save a life."

"You will," Bikky hugged him. "I know you will." Bikky waited until his family had calmed down. "You know Soofu A would call us all spoiled." The laughter was slow to come, but it was a welcome addition to the tears. On the Stage, Andy waved for George to come back to the microphone. Walli stayed behind with Alera chatting happily while George caused the audience to pay attention to him.

Break

Ryo stretched upon the bed. And wished he hadn't. He groaned then curled up again, another groan left him. "Sore?" Ryo looked up at Bikky where the young man was standing in his doorway. "Your pants are over there, Rain's coming." Bikky turned his back while the bed shifted and Ryo got up to cover his nudity. "And how are you supposed to protect this Ramsey guy if you can't walk?" Bikky laughed when Ryo stood up and pinched his nose.

"I need a shower," Ryo shifted his hips. He was not wet anywhere. After he passed out, Dee must have cleaned him up.

"Oh he's all goggle eyed," Rain entered the room with a towel draped over his shoulder. "So that limp means good night," Rain laughed shocking Ryo with his playfulness. Rain made as if the sit on the bed, thought about it, then sat on the chair at the desk.

"Not there either," Rain turned beet red jumping to his feet. Ryo laughed again then went into his bedroom. Rain dropped down onto the floor. Bikky did not have the heart to tell him that that was probably not safe either.

Dee flipped pancakes. He would show Ryo that he could do breakfast. Nothing would change. Dee took a deep breath and started again when he burned this one on one side. Scraping it into the trash he was glad that he had made extra batter. Dee sat the fresh pan on the stove then turned to get the eggs from the fridge. He heard a sound behind him and turned to see Ryo with wet hair oiling the pan. "You didn't use enough oil."

"Yes I did. Slid in like always," Dee eased behind Ryo holding him tight.

Ryo turned to kiss "I'll be feeling this all week," Ryo shifted his hips again. "Thank you."

"You never have to ask." Dee tried to take the spatula.

"Why don't you let me finish this?" Ryo winked at Dee. "Would you put my bags in the car before Rain comes downstairs?"

"Did it before I started to cook," Dee smiled when Ryo nodded his thanks.

"Whether I see it or not..." Rain took the juice from the fridge in it's heavy crystal container. "I'm going with you to drop him off."

"We all are," Ryo gasped when Bikky and Lyo stood next to Alicia and Lyo. In Alicia's arms was his little pink bundle.

"Momo-chan," Ryo kissed his daughter. Her cooes were music to his ears as she slit her eyes like a dragons. "You're getting so good at that precious. Only six months old and so smart." Ryo kissed her cheeks. Breakfast was full of laughter and jokes. Each person trying not to think beyond washing the dishes. When the last plate was loaded into the dishwasher Ryo took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Dee asked having to clear his throat several times to force the word past the lump lodged where his voice usually came out. Dee drove the long way to the restaurant with one hand, his other hand was holding Ryo's.

"I left notes on every container of food about reheating it." Ryo said feeling the air around him shifting the closer they got to Hell's Kitchen. "And a bag is on your bed Rain," Ryo said not mentioning that it was full of his once worn pajama's with his scent strong upon them. He did not know how he would do it, but he would make it a month without his family. "Count D said you guys are welcome at the shop any time and make sure George is not lonely if Jhaymes goes out on missions. He's not living on Arcadia anymore. Make sure Walli makes friends and..."

"Ryo, it's okay," Bikky interjected. "We'll do it. We'll do everything. Just make the time go faster and get your butt back home." Ryo nodded as Dee pulled up. "We can't even go in." Bikky looked around at the families saying their farewells outside. Dee got out of the car and got Ryo's two big bags from the trunk. Rain had his arms around Ryo before he could fully get out of the car. He hid his face in Ryo's chest as camera's flashed.

"Get back in the car and avert your face okay," Ryo said after he had held and kissed his son. Alicia hugged him next leaving Angelina in his arms. Ryo kissed his daughter too choked up to say anything. He handed her back then hugged Lyo. Bikky stood with his arms folded a mulish frown on his face. "Smile, you look scary when you do that," Ryo hugged Bikky amazed at the strength. Bikky had grown so much from a trash talking street punk to a tall, young man he could be proud of. And he was so proud of him. "Take care of them," Bikky nodded his head unwilling to try to speak. He was not going to cry. He wasn't!

Dee pulled Ryo into his arms. This man. Dee held him so close. He knew Ryo was not one for public displays of affection, so he tried not to kiss him. He had kissed and cuddled and loved him all night. Ryo shocked Dee by pulling his face in and planting his lips on his. Dee sank into Ryo's smaller frame. Dee opened his mouth to the questing tongue of his usually shy lover. Dee took Ryo inside of him. Wishing the tongue was more, not just in a physical sense, but in a completely new way. He wanted to absorb Ryo into his being and feel him in his pores. Dee squeezed Ryo to him. He knew people were staring but he did not care, this was his Ryo. Dee broke away panting and wide eyed. "Wow, Ryo...Baby," Ryo shook his head. "I wish I could carry those in for you..." Dee could not make eye contact. He saw the doors of the famous building yawning wide. A cavernous maw that would suck up his beautiful baby and keep him for a whole month. "You're still walking funny, Last night maybe I could have..." Ryo smiled at Dee and lifted his face to lace a soft kiss on his lips. " I should just... to the door... At least..."

"Dee," Ryo's voice was soft. His hand covered Dee's on the suitcase handle. He could feel the rapid beating of Dee's heart through the top layer of Dee's skin. "I've got it." Dee nodded letting go. He saw the ring glinting on Ryo's finger, a match for his own. With red, wet eyes, he watched Ryo heft the bags and walk away.

Walking away. Bikky gulped seeing those two big bags in his hands. Ryo was walking away. This was just a month, they could handle it, he could anyway. Since he had moved in with Ryo the longest he had been away from Ryo in one stretch was almost to weeks for summer camp. Lately it had been a week here, a week there. His camping trips, the squiring ceremony. Ryo had come to mean everything that was home to him. He had never had a real home until Ryo had taken him in. Even when he was with his parents, he never had home cooked meals. No one did his laundry and cared about his homework. No one showed up at PTA meetings or praised him when he did well. Bikky's heart began to go faster and faster in his chest He would not see Ryo, his dad, in the morning's making breakfast and singing along with the radio, or Rain. He would not see him doing laundry, or reading files. He would not see him cooking dinner or kissing Dee, or...Bikky felt something wet on his cheek. He brought up a hand to wipe it away then gasped. He was... He was... Bikky wiped another away and sat down as the doors of the kitchen shut with Ryo inside. Damn... Bikky mused shaking his head. He was crying.

Honey Glayzed 27

When it Rains: Part 1

Rain sat on the couch. With his head lowered he appeared to be sleeping, or weeping. Bikky hoped it was neither. He walked around to see that his brother had a stack of papers in his lap. "What's up?" Bikky sat beside him. Bikky leaned over to see that the papers had been shifted as if his brother had been reading for some time.

"The movie script was here when we got home; so I am reading it," Rain answered. Bikky looked to see that Rain had the table set up already for dinner. A sure sign that he planned to be here a while. If he had already taken care of his chores, that is. "I read the song and it did not make much sense with what the plot was described as being. So I am reading the script. If they want me on the soundtrack, I am redoing it."

"I bet it will be incredible," Bikky almost passed his hand over Rain's hair in a move that Ryo often did. He pulled his hand back.

"I don't mind," Rain said without looking up. Bikky sighed then left him alone. He stood in the kitchen for about five minutes. He turned around running towards Rain. Rain looked up just as all of his hair fell over into his face. "Hey!" Rain was on his feet.

"Ha!" Bikky stuck his tongue out at Rain then dashed behind the couch. Rain was after him like a light. Bikky gasped sure he had at least a few seconds lead for Rain to put his script and music down. Bikky looked up from his position on the floor to see the script and lyrics and all the notes floating. "Wait, you are attacking me while using your wind pressure to hold your papers up! Not fair, Dee, he's a maniac, get him off me." Dee walked out of the kitchen, saw them on the floor and walked back in with a smile on his face. A few more seconds and Rain began to laugh.

"Cheater," Rain laughed some more pushing against Bikky who tickled him with out mercy. Bikky marveled that, throughout their wrestle and tickling, the papers did not fall. Rain broke away, still laughing he sat on the couch. The papers levitated to his lap. Rain looked at Bikky who straitened his clothes. "Thanks." Bikky winked at Rain then went to take the trash out.

Break

Jeremy entered the news room with a frown on his face. This was nuts. He was doing the high profile stories, crime and politics. This was stupid. Why was he chosen to cover some television show. "I know what you are thinking," The editor said before Jeremy could question him about his new assignment. "I chose you to cover this story because I think you will see more than the average reporter looking on."

"More of what?" Jeremy asked thinking the man was making no sense.

"Kid," The editor clapped Jeremy on the shoulder. "When you know that, you can have my job." Jeremy looked after the old man with a frown on his face. He wanted to call Berkeley, but decided not to. He could not join him for lunch either. Every time he joined his lover for lunch they never actually ate anything. He had lost weight their first week in LA. JJ had complained. Jeremy picked up the phone to call his cousin only to remember that he was out of the country. He had said something about another child. How? Jeremy was afraid to ask.

"Heading out?" Jeremy looked up at a fellow reporter. "I wanted this one, you lucky stiff."

"What?" Jeremy looked at the reporter that spent hours complaining about being stuck on society coverage. "You wanted to do a story on the new season of Hell's Kitchen?"

"Did you read about the contestants?" The Reporter leaned on Jeremy's desk. He had always found Jeremy attractive, but Jeremy never looked twice at him. Not in that way. Jeremy was so cute though. He was small in all the right places. He would be the perfect bottom for him, he knew it. While he stuck mostly with women, every now and then he came across a man he just had to have. Jeremy was one of those men. He watched him reading, those pretty blue eyes skimming the page. He knew to the second when Jeremy saw the name of one of the contestants.

"Tate," Tate sighed, even the way Jeremy said his name made him want to kiss him. "Ryo is a detective and a prince. What the hell would he want with a restaurant in London?"

"You find that out and tell me," Tate trailed his hand along Jeremy's just as his phone rang. Tate watched the shifting of Jeremy's clothes as he pulled the small object out of his pocket. Jeremy's cheeks pinked. All the moisture left Tate's mouth only to come back in a flood.

"Berk..." Jeremy answered the phone. Tate waited a beat then was rewarded with a smile. Even though he knew it was not for him, it still made his heart beat faster. "I am not having lunch with you today. But I will make it up to you tonight. Just promise I'll be able to walk in the morning..." Tate gasped. So the rumors were true... Tate winked at Jeremy even though he knew the other man was not paying him any attention. One day, Jeremy would see his side of the picture.

Break

Ryo walked into the kitchen and his face was still red. Cameras flashed. Ryo hated that part. He could handle it when people were taking pictures of Rain. But all of this attention on him was horrifying. All the while he tried to smile. The head chef had made several jokes and announcements. One of which was that they would make it through the first service. Ryo had shrugged the comment off until one of the other contestants, Sam, had told him that it had never been done before. The kitchen was always shut down mid way through the evening. Ryo took a deep breath. They were expected to do what had never been done before on any season. Not only that, but he had to make sure to keep a close eye on Ramsey as well as the other contestants. Any one of them could be the accomplice on the inside.

"Alright now," Chef Ramsey commanded their attention. Ryo looked up surrounded by the entire group of contestants. He saw a young woman smiling at him. Ryo returned the smile then looked to Ramsey. " I want to welcome you all to Hell's Kitchen. You are here because I think one of you has the potential to run my new Restaurant. This year, the winner of Hell's Kitchen will become the head chef at The Savoy in London." Ryo gasped as he was jostled by the group. He thought he felt a hand on his bottom but when he looked back the group was once again watching Ramsey. "The first thing I want you all to do is to go into the kitchen and make me your signature dish." The crowd shoved again and this time Ryo knew he felt a pinch on his bottom. He turned again and could not single out who had done it.

"Randy, right?" Ryo shook the hand of the young man walking next to him.

"Yes, that's my name," heading to the kitchen, Ryo tried to think of what would be his signature dish. He pondered several different recipe's; then he smiled. Always he would think of his boys.

"But I heard you that were called Ryo because you are Japanese." Sam persisted as Ryo collected rice. Ryo nodded not paying attention to the ingredients that any one else picked. He simply went about the time making his son's favorite. "My sister is a fan of yours. She calls whenever something happens in that odd country."

"Arcadia," Ryo chopped his chicken into parts. He began to mix the ingredients for his sauce, chopping vegetables. He went to the kitchen for the flat dough he would need for egg rolls. He found the clear noodles and started them boiling with the carrots and small bits of chicken to add flavor. He tossed a dash of salt and pepper in to the pot. In his mind he heard Rain singing; sitting on the counter watching him cook along with Lyo who stood on a stool stirring the lemonade. Bikky would be either out back tossing baskets or doing his homework while Dee worked out in the basement or going over case files. Unless of course he was trying to get Ryo to go to bed early.

"You must really love to cook," Ryo looked up to see the young woman who had smiled at him. He payed attention to her hands. They were too small to be the hands that had touched him. He did not know who had done it. But whoever had touched his bottom would more than likely try again. "I'm April, you're smiling." April waited for Ryo to say more. She got one more smile then she went back to her own dish.

Break

Count D walked over to where Leon sat with his files. "You are bringing your work into our home." Leon heard the pout in D's voice before he looked up and saw it. Leon placed the manila folder on the table. He made sure that the file was closed before he caught one of the smaller hands in his own. He tugged until D was standing in front of him. Without saying a word, he tugged until D was in his lap. "You may kiss me breathless now, but you still brought your work into our home."

Leon shrugged. Since it seemed he was in trouble anyway, he may as well enjoy it. He was just sinking into D's soft, dark red lips when he heard the sound of a backpack landing on the floor. "Hey, Bro," Chris was failing to hold in a snicker as he peered into the dim shop. "When you're done making out with the Count, would you mind helping me with my social studies?"

"You brat!" Leon complained coming off the couch after D stood up. With prim hands, Count D straitened the front of his robes. His cheeks were pink as he went to begin cooking dinner. Count D passed Aoi's room. He paused looking inside. Beside her, where she played, a fairy braided live flowers into a necklace.

"Papa!" Aoi perked up when she sensed his presence. "-I am watching Casal make flower necklaces so that I can learn to make you one.-"

Count D smiled at the perfect Mandarin and answered in kind. "-I will be glad to wear whatever you make for me. Thank you for trying so hard.-"

"-Are you cooking dinner now, Papa?-" D nodded his head. "-May I help?-" D nodded again. "-Casal, I am helping Papa now.-" D smiled at his daughter's seamless transition into Arcadian. D's smile remained throughout cooking with his young daughter. He found it hard to believe she was only three years old. Already she had defeated a daemon. How much more would his little, precious child do in this world? "Papa," Aoi took his attention away from the rice. "-Can I play with Kibo and Shinrai soon?-"

"-As soon as father is able to be about,-" D promised his little girl. He would have to go and check on his father, soon. He was anxious to see his newest little brother.

Break

Lord D opened his eyes slowly. He hurt. It was the only thought he held on to. "Be still lovely," Queen Victoria cautioned. At her words, JJ awakened as well. "You just had a baby and your father is in no condition to see to you." Lord D nodded easing to sit up on his bed. "Do not fret." Victoria smoothed the soft brow. "Your father is fine, healthy and strong. You will be proud to welcome a brother."

"Of course," Lord D accepted the bottle of Mirandia milk and human infant formula. He smiled glad the he would not have to drink the milk of the Mirandia plant again. JJ placed their son into Lord D's arms. Looking into the jewel-toned blue eyes melted his heart. "He is so sweet," Lord D cooed at the infant.

"He is hungry," Lord D gasped looking up with a smile on his face.

"Chi Chi Ue," Lord D looked his father over. Sofu was pale, but standing. Lord D inclined his head in deep respect for his sire. "I am glad that you are well."

"I was never unwell," Sofu said the words with a small sniff. "Well, you should know that pregnancy is not an illness." Lord D hid a smile by kissing his baby. "When he is done, I will see to you."

"Thank you," Lord D leaned back against JJ.

For JJ it was as if the world had ceased to move. He held Lord D in his arms and watched him feed their son. It was always this way. Watching his beautiful husband playing with their children was a heart warming sight he would carry with him forever. Lord D was so gentle. But that same gentleness frightened him. He was an easy pick for the bullies of the world. Lord D brought out a manliness in him he never knew he possessed. JJ had to be tough in order to protect. He had to be hard, in all the ways Lord D was soft. JJ placed a kiss on Lord D's cheek. Those bright purple eyes met his. "I love you. So much," JJ kissed him again.

"Oh, Jemi-Chan," Lord D sighed. "I love you."

Break

George looked around at his newly set up kitchen. This was extreme 'wife' mode. Okay. He walked around. He could do this. If he could only call Ryo he could really do this. George opened the refrigerator door. "Need some help?" Nari did not hide the laughter in his tone. He had come upon George standing with a stymied expression and could not help himself.

"No, but thank you," George reached in for the bread. "I can feed the child lunch." He pulled out peanut butter and jelly. "He can't eat meat." George muttered to himself. "Meat is like poison to him. We'll just have to adjust our meals here."

"I can just..." Nari offered again. George turned a smile on him. Nari stopped talking. He stopped doing just about anything but staring at the smile.

"Count D sent over some recipes," George nodded. "We are a family now," George was humming while he spread the peanut butter on the bread. He heard the television come on. "He likes to watch music videos. Jhaymes said it will help him with his English." George hummed along with the television. "Wali said that Rain's insides are visible when he sings."

Nari listened for a while as George spoke. He sat in a chair and propped his elbow on the table. With his chin in his hand, he listened. Some times he could not be sure what George said, but he sat and watched as his knight's lover prepared lunch for his family. Nari nearly leaped to the ceiling when Jhaymes clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Are you serving as my squire or staring at my spouse?"

Nari turned a deep shade of red. He lowered his eyes from Jhaymes. "Both, Sir Jhaymes." Nari would have felt shame with any other knight. But Jhaymes understood. He was not lusting after George, even though he found him beautiful. He would like a mate of his own. One who was as beautiful on the outside as on the inside. One with enough spice to keep the relationship interesting. George turned around at the sound of Jhaymes voice. The smile Nari witnessed then, was worth waiting for. Even though he knew that the smile was not aimed at him. He would never be able to make George smile like that. "Honey, I'm home." Jhaymes pulled George into his arms for a soft kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"Always," George returned the kiss. He lingered in Jhaymes arms before he backed away. "Wali, darling, come have lunch."

Wali turned around from the television with a grin. "When you sing, Georgie, I see so many colors." Wali held his hand over the table. Just as George was setting the plate down with the sandwiches and a cup of milk, Wali rained colorful gems on the table. "Inside of you is a rainbow." George sat in the chair opposite him laughter ringing throughout the kitchen. With his quaint Polish accent, he was so adorable.

George fluffed Wali's hair then went to clean up. "Oh...Wali," George chuckled a bit more. "The Rainbow inside of me is more than you know." George was still laughing when he looked out into their backyard. Jhaymes stood facing Nari, both with swords drawn. "Wali," George said after a moment. He went back to the table. "Do you want to train to be a knight?"

"It is what is expected," Wali said after he swallowed his sandwich. "My father was a great knight. He served the king well until his last breath. I can do no less than that to show honor. The title of Soofu W is now onto me." George sighed. So young and the weight of his family's honor rested on his small shoulders. But they would grow. Those shoulders. Just like Rain and Bikky and even Chris. They would all grow. George looked out of the window again. "Will you sing for me?" Wali piped in.

"Sing?" George looked at him.

"Yes, on the television is amusing. But I like when you are right here." Wali reached over to touch George's arm.

"Oh," George grinned. "How can I resist?"

Break

Ryo sat his plate underneath the silver cover then went to get in line with the other chefs. This jacket was uncomfortable. He ran his finger along the collar then sighed. He was without a weapon. So, if anyone decided to attack Chef Ramsey, he would have to improvise. Ah well, Ryo watched the other chefs set up their plates. He was always surrounded by knives. The first dish was uncovered. Ryo stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Both hands rested as a protective barrier right at the top of his backside. Looking around, Ryo took the measure of each person standing around him.

There was April, he could smell her attraction every time she looked at him. He would do well to stay far from that one. She did not seem to be the type to take 'no' for an answer. He would hate to have to get physical just to maintain his vows. He could not be certain, but even with the small hands, she might be the one who felt him up earlier. He moved on to some of the other women, weepy, grumpy, attitude, he passed over them then went on to the men. Now, Ryo sighed. When his eyes passed on to a young man, Bobby, he thought his name was, next to Sam. Bobby had been frowning at him since he had first gotten here. He did not even need his dragon senses to recognize the ignorance known as 'homophobia'. Ryo smiled at him then gasped to see Chef Ramsey kissing a contestant. "Oh, you just noticed?" Sam joked. "Chef really liked her dish." Ryo brought both hands up to clasp them under his chin. "What are you doing?" Sam asked at the odd pose.

"Praying he hates mine," Sam laughed at Ryo's answer until Chef Ramsey attained their attention to introduce his wife. Ryo gasped when the hand returned caressing his bottom. He turned, but no one near him seemed to be paying him any attention.

Ryo gasped when Chef took a bite then spit the offending dish into the garbage. "My mouth is on fire," Chef confessed. "Who did this? You there?" Chef pointed to a contestant. "How much Tabasco sauce did you put in here?"

"Half the bottle chef," She said with a grimace. "That's how I like it."

"Well if you fry the tongues of your customers, how will they taste the food?" Chef Ramsey drank some water. "Right then, who's is this?"

"Mine Chef," Ryo answered trying to smile. At least if he liked it, he would not get kissed and the worse was if it got spit out. Both of which he could handle. He had three moody boys at home and infant who though nothing of spitting up when she did not agree with something.

There was a pause as Chef gazed at the plate. "How old are you now? What do you do?"

Two questions, great! Ryo thought. He could be long winded with one and hope that Chef Ramsey forgot the other for surely Ryo did not know his own age. "I am a detective for LAPD. I am a knight of Arcadia and a Prince of the Eastern Arcadian Dragon kingdom. Each kingdom has a symbol and hierarchy based in mythology and religion." Ryo hated having to call his grandfather a myth, but it was the only way these people would understand and not question.

"What training have you had in cooking?" Chef asked seeming to have forgotten about Ryo's age.

"None Chef," Ryo's cheeks turned a little pink. "I have never worked in a restaurant, but I have been cooking for my family and they love it. All the neighborhood kids, and my sons friends from school come over just about every day. I can feed upwards of twenty kids a week. That is Teriyaki Chicken, steamed rice and vegetables with an egg-roll glazed with sweet and sour sauce. It's my son's favorite. It was also my mother's favorite, she was Japanese."

Ryo waited while the head Chef tasted his food. "No training at all you say?" Ryo shook his head. "Well, I can see why you feed half the neighborhood. With any luck you'll feed half of London. That's delicious." Ryo turned redder nodding his head again. "Back in line." Ryo stepped back with relief. He had not realized how nervous he actually was about having the world-renowned chef taste and judge his cooking. He stopped this time the hand was brazenly rubbing his bottom, first one cheek then the other followed by a pinch. Ryo turned around, there really was no clue as to who would dare. The chef tasted the rest of the dishes, then sent them off to their rooms. Ryo went with half of his mind on the upcoming challenges. He had a book of recipes and menus to learn as well a cast of characters to watch, not to mention the sexual harassment and... Ryo saw Bobby protesting sharing the large room with him.

"Look, Bobby, right? I can call you Bobby." Ryo said, he did not ask for the familiarity he just took it. "If you think rooming with you gives me some sort of drive, or thrill to look at you while you are undressed, or snoring, or whatever it is you do behind closed doors. Please think again. There is no way in the brimstone peaks of the hottest hell that I would ever; one, cheat on my husband, and two, find you attractive." Ryo knew he left mouths hanging in shock but at the moment he did not care. He just wanted to get his sore bottom to his room and unpack.

Honey Glayzed 28

When It Rains: Part 2

Ryo walked the halls of the dorm. It was nice as far as dorms went. No privacy though. He left the bathroom then paused when he saw that Bobby was standing in the hall. "Excuse me," Ryo inclined his head in a polite gesture. Bobby stood against the wall pressing back as far as his unkempt shape would allow. His limp brown hair fell around his head in a disarray that spoke volumes of the man's care for his appearance. Ryo just shook his head then continued on his way laughing a little to himself when he recalled that he would be home in a few more weeks. He would have fun telling his family about this man.

Sitting on his bed, Ryo pulled out a small book of photographs. "Aren't you going to study the menu?" Sam asked standing next to his bed.

"I memorized it already," Ryo said. He looked up with a smile. Ryo looked back at his photographs.

"Your family?" Sam asked. He craned his head to see the pictures.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded at the obvious answer. He sighed. Looked like Sam wanted to talk. Ryo offered the book for Sam's perusal. "This is Rain," Sam leaned over to look at the pictures. Sam's eyes grew wide. Rain was pretty on the television. He figured it was make-up and Hollywood magic. Seeing him now in this picture smiling next to the large cat, no make-up or camera's, he was beautiful. Ryo flipped the page. "Here is Bikky," Sam saw the mixed child with his blond hair shining in the sun. In the picture he seemed to be playing basketball with a large black dog. "Cujo think's he's a boy." Ryo laughed. When he had saw them outside, Cujo had been shaped like a boy and was playing a fast game with Bikky. Cujo had a proficiency for the game. Ryo had thought it would seem, on the picture, as if there were two teenagers playing basketball. It had printed with a comical dog leaping after an aerial ball.

"You named the dog Cujo?" Sam asked laughing as he looked at the ferocious beast half the size of the tall boy in the picture.

"Bikky did, he was nine when he got him. I think it was a territorial thing," Ryo laughed, the fondness in his voice coming through to Sam. Ryo flipped again. "This is Lyo and Dee," Sam looked down at the picture of the handsome man holding the golden haired child. "He is only six and already he tries to emulate his older brother's."

"When I was a kid I drove my brother's insane," Sam laughed looking at the cute child. Ryo turned another page.

"These beauties are The Duchess Alicia of Arcadia and my daughter Princess Angelina." Ryo looked at the picture a moment longer.

"You slept with her mother?" Sam asked. The details of the child's conception were never released. He saw the beautiful woman and whistled.

"Ah...No," Ryo laughed. "According to my son, Bikky, she was turkey basted." Ryo turned a little pink thinking back to how Dee had pleasured him until he gave up the necessary sperm.

"You just are not into women at all?" Sam asked.

Ryo shook his head with a laugh. Now they got to the heart of the matter. "I used to be."

"So you had women before?" Sam asked staring at Ryo.

"I did." Ryo nodded. He flipped another page smiling at the picture of Rain blowing bubbles around Lyo and his friends at Lyo's birthday party. It was taken shortly after George had arrived. The next picture was of George. Ryo sighed. Back then, even when he smiled, George seemed on the verge of tears. But to see him now, was a picture of joy.

"So what happened?" Sam asked after Ryo had gone through three more pictures. Ryo wondered what he was asking him. He saw a picture of himself dancing with Andy. "With the girls? What turned you off to them?"

"Nothing," Ryo shook his head. "There is no story here. Really. I fell in love." Ryo grinned. "I was not turned off to women. I mean, no one break-up was traumatizing. The last girl did throw things at me, but hey, after being shot at, a few books to the head aren't that bad." Sam laughed recalling that sometimes his wife would give in to frustration and throw things at him. It was a feminine thing he supposed. "But that was not the worst of it." Ryo continued thinking aloud. "Heck, Little D throws things, cups, shoes, he once tried to throw T-Chan but that did not work out so well." Ryo chuckled a bit keeping it to himself that Count D had been pregnant at the time. " I haven't seen two people more in love than Little D and Leon. Well," Ryo began to ramble. "Me and Dee are, and Lord D and JJ. To name a few. So, no. I was not horrified by a woman. I was turned on to a man." Sam blinked several times at the candid answer.

"Must be some man," Sam shook his head.

"Are you curious?" Ryo seemed leery of talking to Sam anymore. The last curious man to have talked to him assaulted him. Ryo shivered recalling Randolph's tongue in his mouth and his hand on his backside. Not to mention how he had threatened to kill his oldest sons if he did not submit. Even though they were not close enough to touch he moved away from Sam on the bed.

Sam wondered at the horror on Ryo's face. The deeper meaning of the question sank in causing his eyes to widen. "Oh...Gosh, no," Sam laughed. "I am happily married to my wife of six years." Sam was quick to say. "I just wanted to talk. You know we are going to be here for some time, without our families or even contact with them. I just thought you could use a friend. I know I can. I don't care who you sleep with. It's not me, so it's not my business." Ryo offered a genuine smile. Ryo turned another page. He and Sam both gasped aloud. Ryo turned deep, dark red then shut the book. "Some man indeed."

Sam hurried back to his bed to study the menu while Ryo pulled the offending picture from the middle of the book to hide it in the back. He saw on the back. "All for you, Love, Dee." Ryo smiled then hid the picture that Dee had taken of himself with the timer on the digital camera. Behind Dee, who stood splendidly nude, Ryo lay on the bed sleeping. Ryo was obviously naked, but thankfully hidden by Dee. But there was nothing hidden on Dee. Ryo opened the book again for one more look. He smiled then shoved the book under his pillow. Hopefully no one would come looking through it.

Bobby entered the room then. Sam looked up at him then started laughing. "What?" Bobby asked sitting on his bed as far from Ryo as he could get. "Oh," Sam wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "I was just... Damn, you're a funny man." Sam chuckled to Ryo. "I just thought of what you said. After looking at that picture... Bobby, man, don't worry." Sam looked at the protruding gut that rested on his too tight belt. The man's pasty complexion seemed florid in some places and sweaty besides. "There's no way he would ever find you attractive. Hell, there's no one here even close. We strait guys at least get to look at a few females, he's just dry for a whole month." Ryo was moved to laughter as well. Perhaps this would not be so bad after all. Sam was amusing. Sam's laughter slowed thinking back to everything he had seen in the picture. "How in the hell do you fit all that..." Sam never finished his question.

"Very carefully," Ryo answered with a finality that let Sam know that he was not saying anymore on the subject. Sam recalled the tense, slow gait Ryo had. He had thought it was because the detective had been running after criminals or just dreading being here without his family. Ryo blushed a deeper red.

"You're a braver man than I," Sam chuckled.

"And don't you forget it," laughed Ryo just as a knock sounded at the door. "I guess we're up." Ryo was still smiling as they left their room. He looked around the suite. He saw a hot tub, a pool and several other devices meant for amusement. Even ashtrays for the smokers around several couches in what was obviously their lounge. Passing a group women, Ryo inclined his head in polite greeting. Sam saw the heated look April aimed at Ryo. In the moment of his inattention, a hand swatted his bottom. Ryo paused to looked behind him. No one close to him was paying him any attention. Shaking his head, Ryo entered the kitchen.

Break

Rain sat on the roof of the house. The wind brushed though his hair, touching him with what seemed to be affection. His blood hummed with vitality. Ever since his deep connection during the squire trials it was almost as if the wind clamored to be around him. To be moved by him. His blood boiled and the wind stirred, it cooled and the wind relaxed. "Your brother is the same with fire," Wyld Wynd made his presence known. "If you want, you can reach him." Rain gasped looking the tall man dressed as his people had dressed centuries past. His muscles bulged when he folded his arms. The feathers in Wyld Wynd's hair danced in the wind from Rain's turbulent emotions. "And let the people know that the earth weeps. They must calm her." Rain was ready to ask what he meant, but the Thunderbird was already gone.

He stood to his feet. One last glance around, and Rain jumped into the wind. It embraced him as a brother floating him to the ground safely. "Rain," Rain landed in front of Bikky. "I smelled bird. What's up?"

"Wyld Wynd," Rain answered. Bikky nodded having smelled the large creature. "He said the earth is weeping. We must console her." Rain paused in the act of pulling his cell from his pocket to call his grandfather. "He also said that I could reach Ryo if I wanted to."

"Just like before, when we were on Arcadia and he was on that Mysticale place." Bikky nodded remembering. "Tell him... hi," Bikky shook his head going inside the house. "Don't be up too late," Bikky said while Rain dialed. "School tomorrow." Rain waved his brother off then began to relay the message to his people. Rain closed the phone with a sigh. How in the heck was he supposed to know what Wyld Wynd meant? He never knew what he meant. Rain took a deep breath. Centering his mind, he sat on the back porch. He shut out the sound of the lone car that drove down the street.

Rain inhaled and the backyard swam inside of him. He exhaled reaching out beyond their street. He inhaled again. He tasted houses three blocks down. He exhaled and soared through the town. He reached with each breath. He could do it. He had done it before and it was more strenuous and hectic. Rain almost fell over when he felt the heat. That warmth. That was Ryo. No doubt. Though he could not talk to him. He could feel him. Rain exhaled falling back into himself on the porch. He kissed the wind before he went inside. "Good night Ryo."

Break

"Good night, Rain." Ryo whispered while he waited for his turn behind the camera. What did they want from him? He was told to just talk about his experience, his first day. "Okay," Ryo took a deep breath. "I did not know what to expect when I walked in here. But I had a moment of sheer terror earlier when Chef really liked one of the dishes. I had the fear that if he liked mine, he would kiss me too. And I did not want to get kicked out of Hell's Kitchen for slapping Chef Ramsey." Ryo laughed then.

"So, you were confident that you had a good dish?" Ryo looked at the interviewer.

"I went with my gut and my gut said my boys. My boys favorite dish is the chicken Teriyaki." Ryo laughed. "As long as I have them, my family. I can't lose. They are not here with me physically, but they are in me at every step of the way. I will not lose." Ryo winked at the camera then got to his feet. "Just wait, you'll see." He walked back up to the dorm with a sigh. He had done it. He had bluffed his way through that one. Truthfully he did not care who won this contest. What he cared about was that in the end, Chef Ramsey was still alive.

Break

Lord D sat his newest son in his cradle. "Will you tell me what his Chinese name is?" JJ said from his position on the bed. Lord D looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face that was sweetened by the love in his eyes. JJ wanted to kiss him so badly. But he knew he would not be able to stop at kissing. Sofu D had repaired him, but their children needed him now. JJ would never deny his children their Papa.

"Actually," Lord D smiled as he walked over to JJ. "You have not given him an American name."

"Me?" JJ's eyes grew rounder. They had discussed the boys names before. But Lord D was leaving it to him to choose. Lord D shook his head. Did JJ truly think that it had been a discussion before? JJ had made suggestions and Lord D simply picked one then JJ had said if he liked them or not. Lord D was not accustomed to American names.

"I will trust you to name them properly." Lord D leaned into JJ's lips. "You do everything else properly." JJ could taste the need in the kiss. He pressed his lips to Lord D's promising to meet that need as soon as he could. "Yes, my love." Lord D accepted the plundering with the heady sensations that JJ always brought out in him. "Oh..." A baby's cry broke them apart. "I am needed."

"Yes," JJ panted sitting up to a better position on the bed. "You most certainly are." Lord D tossed a teasing glance over his shoulder at JJ then went to see to their son.

Break

"Down town, we'll..." George walked into the living room with a smile on his face. That child could not sing. Wali bounced around the living room doing his best rendition of I'll tumble for ya. His heavy accent made the off-key, off-beat singing cute and rather tolerable. "I'll tumble for ya..." He sang as he danced dusting off the furniture. Ryo had told George that it was important for him to have chores. So he cleaned the sitting room and the dining room and set the table for meals. All the while maintaining his own bed room. George and Nari and Jhaymes split the rest of the household duties. George shook his head then went back to sorting Jhaymes clothes. His civilian from his Arcadian dress from his armor. Nari was helping him with the Armor, keeping it in a neat and orderly fashion. Nari hummed along with Wali making sure that he was off key in order to match. George laughed then joined in... On key that is. Now this, was the sound of a happy family. Jhaymes came home to see them and he smiled. This was family, this was home.

"Leri is coming for dinner tomorrow," Jhaymes whispered in George's ear placing a small kiss behind the pale shell.

"I was thinking of inviting my family for a visit." George said. "Siobhan called me a house wife." Jhaymes saw the pout but knew that George was pleased to have a family, a home. "It's not like I don't work. I work all the time. In fact, next month Daphnus wants us back in the studio. I have been writing songs, collaborating and..." Jhaymes pressed his lips to Georges. Wali giggled when he entered the room. "You are teaching the child bad habits."

"Kissing you will always be a good habit," Jhaymes winked. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Since it is so hot today," George smiled. "I made a pasta salad after lunch. It has been chilling since. We also have fresh, chopped vegetables and for Dessert..."

"They can have whatever it is." Jhaymes whispered in George's ear licking the soft skin. "I want you."

"Fresh fruit sweetened with a heated honey glaze and also chilled," George continued. In his mind he made a mental note. He just kept smiling as they went about the rest of their day. "Oh, Wali," George found him where he usually was at this time of day. After he set the table and right before George called them all to dinner. Wali stood in front of the window watching the backyard where Nari and Jhaymes often sparred. The two were there everyday with their swords drawn. George had gotten used to the sound of metal hitting metal while he prepared the meals.

Wali tore his eyes away from the scene of battle before him. He could feel the reticence every time George saw him watching the trainings. There were some of the first generation who took care of the earth and its inhabitants. Some who were slated to heal, some to nurture, some to grow. His family had chosen to serve, to protect. To be members of the Knights. "Yes, Georgie."

George placed the pasta on the table in a large, crystal serving dish. "I know it is rather later in the year, but," George carried the dish into the dining room. Wali followed carrying the utensils. "If you would like to go to school, I have all the necessary paperwork to enroll you. Or you could wait until the next school year."

"Oh I would like to see the human children where they learn," Wali grinned.

"As you are a page," George swallowed around the word. "Chris will aid you. Bikky and Rain have both agreed to mentor you as they are Squires." George tried to hurry into the kitchen to get the rest of the dinner out.

Wali caught his arm. "Georgie," Wali's deep pale eyes met George's. "Do you know the human translation of my name?"

"Of course." George frowned. "Walerian Patryk." George said his full name.

"Every time you say my name," Wali placed his small hands on George's cheeks looking at him still. "Your proclaim my destiny. Be not afraid of tomorrow. I will make you proud." Wali nodded his head. "In the land of Poland where my family is born the name Walerian means brave and strong. Patryk means noble. I will not give you a cause to fear for me. I will be as well and good as Sir Jhaymes, Sir Ryo, Sir Dee and my own departed father."

"I know," George embraced the slender young man. "I just wish there was no need to fight at all."

Wali gasped stepping away from George. He shook his head in admonishment. "Without a battle, there can be no victory." Wali leaned in to kiss George's cheek. "His people will be victorious. There it is written and so shall it be." George felt a chill in his spine. Though Wali looked and behaved as a thirteen year old, he was as wise as his true age allowed. George shook off his gloomy thoughts to call in his husband and Nari for dinner. "Do not worry. I will age now as humans do." Wali nodded. George sighed. He had sensed what George had been thinking. With a smile Wali went back to his singing. George sighed again. That child could not sing.

Break

Rain walked the halls of the high school. Casey walked beside him his hands in a frenzy of thanks. - I can't believe it. I did them all last night and I did them by myself. You are a genius. A real live genius.-

"It wasn't much of anything," Rain shook his head. "I will even talk to Mr. Hayes for you." Rain laughed thinking of all that Andy had said. "It is not a common disorder. Most people have never heard of it. Maybe Mr. Hayes can write a letter to your parents. It will explain to them about the disorder and how they can help you. I can tutor you when you need it still and Mr. Hayes can continue with your private lessons." Rain looked up when he heard Peter calling him. "See you later." Casey stood where he was. Rooted to the spot. Sweat gathered on his brow. Wiping it away he had a moment of being thankful that Rain had found his problem. Dyscalculia. He wasn't stupid. Casey firmed his chin. He wasn't stupid!

Peter waited while Rain tossed his books into his locker. "It's the end of year concert," Peter used his most cajoling voice. "Every time you perform the crowd goes wild."

"I know, but my schedule is really tight right now." Rain explained. He sighed when Peter followed him out to the waiting SUV. "Look," Rain scratched his nose. "If I get the song written for the movie and Cory is still out on a mission then I will have time to do it. Otherwise, I will be recording and filming videos. Luckily for me, Daphnus is also on a mission from the king."

"Mission, that sounds so cool," Peter's eyes went soft looking at Rain. "Knight's and all that. You are a squire, so cool."

"Even that's taking time," Rain laughed, "I go on my first mission this summer. I will be gone for some time with Nestoir."

"Hey you," Erick snagged Peter around the waist. "Miss me?" Peter turned his cheek so that Erick could kiss him. Bikky stuck his tongue out at Erick. "Great practice man, see you tomorrow." Erick waved them off. Bikky tossed his basketball into the back. Dee waved to Erick and Peter. "Think he'll do it?"

"I don't know." Peter shook his head. "I just don't know."

"Can I come over tonight," Erick whispered in Peter's ear. Peter blushed but nodded rushing to get his back pack.

Break

"Come in," Mr. Hayes said to Casey. "Shut the door." Casey stepped into the office shutting the door softly behind him.

Honey Glayzed 29

Day by Day

Ryo washed his hands. He adjusted the collar of his jacket. The blue panels on his shoulders matched every other male standing in the line. She, April, was staring at him. Ryo refused to turn around and acknowledge her. But he kept his hands folded and resting on his lower back shielding his bottom. Three more times he had been molested. It was the only word he could think of. He still had no clue as to who it was. He had a few guesses, but could make no accusations. Without proof he would get nothing but denials. Ryo frowned reminding himself to pay attention. Chef Ramsey was assigning stations. Meat. Ryo nodded heading off to his station. "All right Jean Phillipe, open Hell's Kitchen." Ryo got the range started.

Break

Mihnea sat back in his chair watching the high king of Arcadia, Zarro the great White Lion. He was munching a bowl full of fresh plucked flowers. Mihnea had been out in the queen's garden three times now to get just the right blend. Victoria had a section of her garden just for her husband's snacking habits. "Now," Zarro dragged his tongue over his large canines. "Tell me about what happened in your kingdom." Now? Mihnea thought to himself. He had been here for three days and now Zarro wanted him to get on with what he had come to do. Mihnea shook his head then began to recount the events.

Break

Ryo headed up to Ramsey with his dish. Turning around he was headed back to his station. So many times tonight Chef Ramsey had resorted to swearing, kicking and yelling at the chefs. He had thus far escaped the censure, but he did not know how long that would last. No sooner than he reached his station he was being called. "Randy! Ryo! Whatever your name is come here a sec."

"Yes Chef," Ryo kept a congenial smile on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling about? Look at this meat." Ryo looked down at the well cooked beef steak. "You don't see anything wrong with it?"

"If you would tell me what the problem is, Chef, then this would go a lot quicker and I could get back to cooking." Ryo could feel every eye in the kitchen turn to him. He sighed. Approaching Chef Ramsey as he would the commissioner was perhaps not the best move. But he could not take it back. Not that he would. He would offer respect for the man's accomplishments, and his role as his superior for the time being.

"Back to cooking, you say?" Chef Ramsey raised his voice. "This is supposed to be medium rare, it's well done. Do you listen?"

"My mistake Chef, I will start over." Ryo issued a curt bow then headed back to his station. Chef Ramsey threw the original plate in the trash can. Ryo rolled his eyes at the tantrum then started to cook again.

"You okay?" Sam asked from his station of garnish. He had been yelled at twice already, while Larry on fish had been kicked out of the kitchen.

"No worse than the chief on a rampage." Ryo tried to control the heat. But the fire was responding to his presence. Twice now he had fight to keep it under control. With his emotions so off kilter the flames were nearly out of control. Ryo pulled the meat from the pan just in time. He breathed a sigh of relief as he set it on the plate to carry to Chef Ramsey.

"It's about time, Randy. It's about time." Chef looked the meat over. "It's perfect."

"Thank you Chef," Ryo nodded as more orders were called out. All he had to do was keep the flames in check. Ryo sighed looking at his wedding ring. He missed them.

Break

Lord D listened as his father examined his youngest son. "He is healthy, and a good size." Sofu D sat his grandson in his bassinet. He stood then gasped when he saw that Lord D was eating sliced peaches.

"Do you want some?" Lord D held them over. Sofu attempted to smile at his son. He could feel his body rejected the scent of anything that he could consume at the moment. Lord D waited with his arm outstretched holding the treat out in offering. He took a closer look at his father then moved aside when his father turned an alarming shade of green. "Oh, you need..." Sofu refused the aid to get to the bathroom.

"I am fine," He said. Sofu sat in a chair taking deep breaths. This was as intolerable now as it was two thousand years ago. Looking at his son, Sofu D did not have regret. Sofu D patted his grandson's head, and then stood to his feet. "There now, you see? All done now." Sofu smiled in order to put his son at ease. He had not eaten a full meal since this pregnancy started, but he knew it would get better. Lord D was dozing when Sofu left the room. JJ gave him a knowing look. Sofu found the detective insufferable at times. He saw so much. Too much.

Lady Aurora came upon her husband leaning on the wall. "Come along my love," Aurora pulled his frail arm to her. She was gentle, mindful of her extreme strength as she handled her precious Kami. "Come to bed. Let me be your support." Lady Aurora thought of all the centuries she had loved this person. He had never made her feel slighted for her dwelling in the darkness. He became her light. She did not miss the sun as long as she had him. "I love you so." Aurora supported his weight all the way to their bedroom where she tucked him in. Lying beside him on the bed, Aurora stroked his back and sides. She stroked his stomach and his cheek. Sofu D fell asleep in his wife's arms.

Break

"George!" George turned around when he heard his name called. Rain came up to his side carrying his backpack. "Getting Wali ready for school?" Rain smiled at the smaller boy. Wali grinned waving at Rain.

"We are same room?" Wali asked hoping that he would be able to communicate with someone.

"Sorry Wali," Rain shook his head. "I am in my third year, you are first. We'll be lucky to get lunch together. But Chris will be with you. He's a page too, okay." Wali nodded looking around at the large humans that traipsed around the enormous building. He held on tight to George's sleeve.

"We don't have to do this now," George assured the young creature clinging so sweetly to him. "You can wait until next term." George smoothed the hair that seemed to make a halo of light around Wali's head. At least, George hoped it was his hair. Looking closer at Wali George frowned. His eyes seemed to take over half of his face. "Wali," George turned his face up. George sighed, sometimes at night, Wali would awaken with nightmares. He never told George what he dreamed, just preferred to hold on to him and rock. "I have no problem with you staying at home for a while."

"No, Georgie," Wali's large gray eyes met George's. He had to do this. He had to live as a human. He knew that neighbors would pry into their life and wonder why he was not in school. It was his job to be human now, or at least as human as possible. Wali firmed his chin. "I am ready. I can do this. I will make you proud."

"I am already proud." George smile petting his head. Jhaymes came over to join them then.

"All set?" Jhaymes asked taking George's hand.

George gazed at Wali for a while. Seeing the fluffy blond hair, so light it was white in some spots and his enormous eyes, George waited. Wali's nod had a solemnity beyond his supposed 13 human years. George turned a smile up to Jhaymes. "All set." George entered the principal's office with a smile on his face. For a moment, the man stared in awe. First there was beautiful Ryo, now this. What was the world coming to? He did not care. These children needed somewhere to go. If the straight majority could not take care of the lost lambs let them go to someone who could. At least they were well dressed and cared for. Wali was clinging to George still but he was smiling.

The principal stood and shook their hands. He had been fortunate since accepting this post. He had met and formed tenuous friendships with royalty, nobility ambassadors from all over the world. He saw pop and rock stars on a daily basis walking down the halls. It was with a bright outlook that he rose to his feet. "Hello Mr. O'Dowd, Mr..." The Principal waited giving Jhaymes a long look.

"Oh," George laughed. "How rude of me," George laughed again with pink cheeks. What an enchanting creature. The principal thought to himself. He was extremely straight but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it. "This is Sir Jhaymes, a knight of Arcadia and my consort." Jhaymes shook the smaller hand of the principal careful of his strength.

"Wonderful to meet you," The principal acknowledged Jhaymes. He turned to Wali at first he was lost for words at the light gray eyes. "What is your name?" He managed to force out after looking upon the slight boy.

Wali looked at the smiling human adult then at George. George smiled at Wali then nodded. He hoped that they were not doing this too soon. The school year was almost over. It would not be unseemly for Wali to wait for a new term. "Walerian Patryk," Wali stated his name. "My family says to me: Wali," Wali beamed at George. George was quick to take his hands as pearls appeared in the palm. George pocketed the gems with a strained smile. This was a habit that, he would have to remind Wali; normal humans cannot do or understand.

"You seem to have a heavy accent. Is English a problem for you?" The principal asked.

"Learn to speak proper, I have." Wali nodded his smile bright. "Work hard, I do."

"But I would still put him in the ESL classes for a time." The principal said to George and Jhaymes. He pulled out a scratch card with Wali's schedule. "Most of the children in the class are Hispanic. We have a new girl from Brazil, she is learning as well. Her father is an ambassador. I feel like I have a private school here with all the top notch children here."

"What makes Wali more top notch than other children?" George asked with a smile. "Whether a child is royal, noble or commoner, they are still children and deserve the best care possible. If we did not believe that they were receiving that care, they would not be here." George shook his hand again.

"Right you are sir, I mean your highness," The principal recalled that George was a dragon prince now. He hoped that he had the best care here. He would try. That pale child looked like he needed a lot of care. The principal paused, wondering what kind of hell he had come from. All the things he saw in that young boys eyes were reflected in the eyes of most of the children that were rescued.

Break

Ryo took a deep breath at the words, "All right shut it down. Hell's Kitchen is closed." He had escaped the night with only two infractions with the finicky head chef. But it was no worse than Commissioner Rose on a hot streak, especially is Jeremy was holding out on the sex. It had been tough when Chef Ramsey started to kick chefs out of the kitchen. Working with the women had been okay. Ryo felt that April spent too much time looking at him, but she manned her station well, he could not fault her for that. "Congratulations, Chefs," Chef Ramsey said with a smile. "We made it through the first dinner service. But it should not have been so painful."

Ryo nodded his head that it had indeed been painful. Not to mention he had misplaced two knives. He could not find them anywhere. He had not been molested during the dinner service, but his frustration over the knives had caused an overcooked piece of beef, but it was not burnt, just well done. In a world of rare beef, well done was a crime. "I have to say, the men had the most members of their team remaining, so they won." Ryo took a deep breath at that announcement. Now I want you women to go upstairs, back to the dorms and think of two chefs who should be up for elimination."

"Yes Chef," Was a chorus as the ladies adjourned to the common room of the dorm.

Ryo excused himself from the line to head back into the kitchen. Where were the knives? He had to find them that would drive him insane. He did not lose them. He knew he didn't. Chef Ramsey was halted by Ryo's action. "I think he lost something." Chef chuckled a bit as Ryo searched. Coming up empty handed he went back to the dorm. He could feel the pilot light on the oven, banked for the night, attempt to flare. Ryo took a deep breath calming the flame. That would not be good. He was here to protect Chef Ramsey, not burn down his restaurant.

Break

Rain marked off another day on his calendar. There was a big red circle around the day that Ryo would return. He would count it down until that day. Tonight Ryo had tasted aggravated. Rain had sent an embrace on the wind to him. Rain needed to get some sleep, he had a test tomorrow. Rain rolled over pulling Slyphe to him. The feline cuddled up to her human. He had been so down lately. Slyphe licked his chin. He would make it through this. Her human was strong. Just in case she would stay close to him.

Break

George stood at the sink drying his hands. He turned to see a bottle of skin cream. "Nari," George looked for and found his husbands squire by the door polishing one of Jhaymes' long swords.

"You have such soft hands," Nari said without looking up. "I will have the dishwasher repaired tomorrow so that you will not have to wash the dishes. "Or I can do them for you. You are a prince, highness, you should not be…"

"If I could not do a few dishes every now and then, I would be an insult to my mother." George laughed as he picked up the cream and spread it on his hands. "Thank you." George pulled a pot down. It was carved from porcelain with intricate designs. While Jhaymes ad made the pot, Lord D had painted. Ceramic work was one of his favorite past times. The teapot was George's favorite. George found it odd. He went from a life of excess and parties to serene family and complete love. It was funny how life could change. Before, by this time of night, he would be too engrossed in the scene around him to focus internally on the pain he was trying to escape. Now, here he was, having sent his fostered son off to bed, making tea.

"What are you thinking?" George leaned back into the strong arms of Jhaymes.

"About you, Wali, our life." George answered without hesitation.

"Hmmm," Jhaymes nuzzled George's neck. "You always smell so good."

"Can I have my tea first?" George laughed after wallowing in the pleasure of Jhaymes lips. The sound of the pot whistling broke them apart.

"Oh, so sorry, that I am," Wali turned a dark maroon color. "I am thirsting. I see you have a desire to be by yourselves."

Wali made as if to leave but George called him back. "I was just making some tea. You could join us." Wali looked between George and Jhaymes as if to ascertain the truth of the words. After a moment, he smiled and walked into the kitchen. "I thought you were sleeping," George said pulling several cups from the cupboard. He poured tea for himself, Jhaymes and Wali. "Is everything all right?" Taking two lumps of sugar for himself he added one to Jhaymes cup then dumped the rest of the full bowl into Wali's tea. George returned to the table with the intricate little tray that came with the tea set. Wali took his spoon and stirred. With a sip, he got the familiar smile when he tasted something sweet. George noticed, underneath the smile, Wali's eyes were haunted. "Tell me about it."

Wali looked up into George's eyes. They were so beautiful, yet he restrained the urge to produce matching jewels. George had spoken to him for a while before he went to bed about human abilities. Wali sighed; he brought a shaking hand up to fluff the wild mop atop his head. Tears gathered, but he banked the emotions not wishing to burden his new family. "Wali?" Jhaymes lifted his face. "Whatever it is, you can tell us about it."

"When I sleep," Wali began after a long, deep breath. "There are things that I see. Things that I do not wish to see."

"What kind of things?" George asked taking his hand.

"My mother," Wali's voice was pained whisper. Tears were a waterfall of anguish when the slight frame fell into George in a desperate embrace. "I see…hic…my mother… hic… and… sob… the… demon…" Wali broke down in George's embrace. "I see the demons that ate her. They ate her right in front of me."

"Oh…" George began holding the boy tight in his arms.

"My God," Jhaymes finished the sentiment for George.

Honey Glayzed 30

Desire

They were so white, those hands that held the brush with a light grip. Jhaymes leaned against the door jamb watching George brush his hair. George waited, Jhaymes stayed where he was. His mind was awash with all that had taken place. All that had been revealed. Wali's mother… oh that poor child. To see such a thing, for an adult it would be horrifying, for a child… George did not even want to think of it. Eaten. By daemons. George finished with his brush and sat it on the vanity. It was one of the few items from his home on Arcadia that he had brought with him. The hand carved beauty was very close to his heart. He had to stop thinking of it. Wali was here now, he would do well. Jhaymes. George smiled, he was just the sort of distraction he needed from the dire thoughts in his head. "What do you think of Wali's starting school next week?" George said getting to his feet. Jhaymes eyes traveled to the hands that held the tie to George's bathrobe. The fine silk caressed his skin like the hands of a lover.

"He'll be fine," Jhaymes walked over to George. "Are you sleepy, love?"

George laughed. His eyes, pouring over Jhaymes, were liquid desire melting his insides as they always did. "And if I am?" George asked licking his lips, taunting Jhaymes with the promise of their sweetness. "Will you wake me with a kiss?"

"You are my beauty," Jhaymes' stride was a sure gait. "Waking or sleeping."

"Well I am awake," George smiled. "So come," George waited with the openness that had snared Jhaymes long ago. "And kiss me."

"I will do more than kiss." Jhaymes' promise was spoken with his eyes and his stride. He hands circled around George's waist pulling him in pliant and aroused. George's eyes, those pale orbs that invited Jhaymes to rest awhile in their depths beckoned. Jhaymes lowered his head claiming a sweet kiss on those soft, open lips. George's tongue played alongside Jhaymes, he allowed his mouth to be plundered. Jhaymes buried his hands in the abundance of George's soft hair. Nimble fingers so sure and strong when holding a sword were gentle as Jhaymes untied the belt holding the robe closed.

As he was bared, George gasped, for no sooner than Jhaymes could see the skin of his body, he had tasted it. Jhaymes mouth branded his chest with soft kisses; he worked his way to the taut nipples, their rosy color begging to be nibbled. George found himself swept up in Jhaymes arms. Jhaymes did not seem to feel the strain of George's weight as he carried him to their large bed, another article that had traveled from their home along with the vanity. Jhaymes tongue traveled around the pert nipple on the left while his hand pinched the right. He sucked earning a low moan from George. The folds of the soft yellow silk lay around him making his white skin seem to glow. The rosy flush of desire bloomed in his cheeks. "I have never seen anything more beautiful," Jhaymes said coming up to kiss George's lips.

George wanted to speak but, as always, Jhaymes took his breath away. He settled for tugging at the hem of Jhaymes shirt. Jhaymes sat up taking the shirt off he threw it away from him. Lying over George, they both sighed at the contact of their skin. The rough feel of Jhaymes pants on his softest area was driving George to raise his hips to meet the body moving over him. He could feel the length of his lover, hard and strong pressing into him. George reached down for the fastenings on the pants. There were words that could be said, but they were beyond the need for them. George freed Jhaymes his hand lingering to stroke and arouse even more. Jhaymes pushed up into George's soft hand the grip driving closer to the edge. His mouth found George's again while his hand began to roam the terrain of George's body.

With a will power that he was proud of, Jhaymes separated his lips from George. He moved down licking his neck where his scent was strongest. George whimpered throwing his head back for more. Kissing his way back to George's chest, Jhaymes began to nibble and suck the peaks. George gasped his fingers in Jhaymes hair. Holding Jhaymes close to his body George writhed under him. That mouth was so hot yet he was not burned. He was never burned, not by Jhaymes. Jhaymes mouth left the nipples to travel downward his tongue leaving a wet trail to his belly button. George groaned when that hot tongue dipped into his belly button, once for the taste, twice for the pleasure and a third time for good measure.

Jhaymes looked down. He saw the weeping head of his lover's excitement and his mouth grew moist. Without a word, George tugged until he was facing Jhaymes. He pulled until the open pants were tossed aside. George opened his mouth. While Jhaymes tongue bathed him, he sucked him in. Jhaymes' hips hitched pushing more into George's waiting mouth. He was not worried; he knew George could take it. Jhaymes opened his mouth fully sucking George inside. He could feel the heaviness in his own blood. It would not be long now. George always did this to him, well this time, Jhaymes vowed, this time he would give as well. He sucked with the fervor of a starving man offered a feast. He demanded of George's body and George gave. Crying out he filled Jhaymes mouth with his release just as Jhaymes poured himself into George.

"Ummm, love," George purred the word while Jhaymes shifted to gather him in his arms. Their lips met mingling their tastes on their tongues. "Fabulous," George licked his lips and Jhaymes.

"Get on your knees for me," George smiled at the words. He knew what Jhaymes wanted. He would never understand his fascination with his bottom, but neither would he complain. Jhaymes pulled several pillows to help prop George's body into place with the least amount of strain. Leaning behind George, Jhaymes opened his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on the left cheek; he licked it then repeated the measure with the right. George moaned as he was spread. That hot tongue traveled along inside of him. He leaned into the mattress pressing his bottom back for more. Jhaymes sucked a finger into his mouth wetting it. He was careful when he probed for entry. George relaxed his muscled allowing the finger and tongue entrance into his body. He moaned the sound of his labored breathing spurring Jhaymes to lick and suck deeper inside. He wanted to devour George. Burying his face in the white mounds of George's bottom, Jhaymes attempted to do just that. George's cries began to resound in the room as his body swelled to almost painful proportions.

Jhaymes lay on his back pulling George over him. He sucked George into his mouth while his fingers worked in and out. He added a third and George rode them pushing his excitement into Jhaymes waiting mouth. Jhaymes reached down with his free hand to stroke some of the pain from his own body. He could almost taste it, George was close again. He pressed his fingers in as far as he could, he just barely touched George's most sensitive area and he had it. George exploded in his mouth the salty, yet sweet mixture bathing the back of his throat. George leaned weakly into Jhaymes grateful when Jhaymes lay him on the bed. He looked into the invitation in those beautiful eyes and Jhaymes knew, George was not done yet. He smiled and poured a generous amount of lubrication over himself. George lay on his back bringing his legs up. Jhaymes was gentle, his lips pressed into George's mouth as their bodies joined.

George raised his hips meeting the thrust with anticipation and love. He had never felt so cherished with a lover as he did in Jhaymes arms. Jhaymes moved slow, savoring the feel of George around him. George was so tight and hot melting him from the inside with love and pleasure. George's breathing in his ear matched his own. They pressed into one another, Jhaymes wanting to go slow, but his body demanded more. And George gave. George opened his legs wider, pushed his knees higher, and opened his mouth for Jhaymes kiss. The sensation was too much. He reached down between them to feel the heat of George's arousal. He stroked in time to his thrust. George cried out as he came his body squeezing Jhaymes to a delicious rhythm that had him spent in moments.

Jhaymes leaned into George kissing him deeply. "Are you sleepy now?" George laughed when Jhaymes asked him again. Jhaymes reached for the container of wet wipes to clean him and his love. "Good night my beauty," Jhaymes kissed him again as George drifted off to sleep.

Break

Casey sat at the table across from Rain. Watching him work was intriguing. Rain seemed so focused, like he lost the world around him. Casey tapped the table with his fingers. Rain looked up his deep green eyes seeming to have to focus on where he was. The library was silent save for the earphones buzz that Rain wore. They were waiting after school in the library while Bikky attended practice and Julie was with the cheerleaders. –Yes- Rain signed. –Do you need help with your homework?-

-No,- Casey shook his head. –I am almost done.- Rain leaned over to look at the paper that he had re-written spelling out the problems as opposed to using symbols that would confuse his friend. –What are you working on?-

-A song for a movie,- Rain signed. –They want me on the soundtrack, but the song they supplied sucked so I am writing my own.- Rain went back to his lyrics. – You might want to look over number five again.- Casey went back to the problem with a smile on his face. Thanks to Rain he had less study session with Mr. Hayes. He would be forever grateful to him. His parents were even pleased. For the longest time Casey had felt so stupid. He did well in all of his classes except for math. Before he wondered why his teachers passed him on. He had suffered through remedial classes and tutors. Now, Casey found his mistake and worked to correct it. Now he was doing it mostly on his own. Now he knew what his problem was. It was so liberating to know that he was not stupid. He traced the words thank you on the table even though he knew Rain was not paying him any attention. Rain tapped the table with you're welcome. Casey wondered how Rain had known, but finished his homework instead of asking. The basketball landing on the floor just as he finished robbed Casey of his chance to ask Rain anything.

"Are you almost done?" Bikky asked pulling a bottle of water from Rain's backpack. As he drank it Rain rolled his eyes glad that he had brought several.

"Just about," Rain held over the song. "It's just missing a few key points. I don't know what. With the few lyrics I had, Daphnus made this music." Rain handed off the headphones. Bikky felt his heart quiver at the soft, beautiful piano playing in the machine. He listened as strings joined in. "I'll still have to sing in a lower tone," Rain was explaining.

Bikky nodded his head when the song ended. "I love the music. I am sorry that I could not be more help though."

"Wait…" Rain's bright green eyes took on a hint that Bikky well knew to be inspiration. "You just did."

"Huh?" Bikky frowned even though he knew better than to question an artist. Casey stared between the brothers. One of them was beautiful, if oddly frightening with his dark clothes and make-up, the other strong and bold.

"Listen," Rain gave Bikky one of the ear plugs keeping the other. He came to a certain point in the music, and then he sang softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Rain's voice grew in volume. "You see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you on, you are everything to me. This is why I hide… you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you on." The librarian looked up ready to tell them to be quiet and yet the beauty of Rain's voice arrested her. "You are everything to me this is why I have to leave so sleep well my angel, sleep well my angel." Bikky saw the woman and understood. He saw her wipe tears from her eyes. His brother had that effect on people.

"It's almost like when Andy sings Lucky," Bikky mused keeping his voice down.

"What?" Rain asked his cheeks a little darker as he packed away his work.

"Nothing, come on," Bikky grabbed up his bag and his ball. "See you later Casey." Casey waved them off. He looked down at his homework with a bright smile on his face. He looked up the stairs then grabbed his backpack. He was going home. Not to be tutored by Mr. Hayes.

Break

Ryo heard a soft sound in the room. He knew it was not the other sleeping men. He did not open his eyes but he opened the rest of his senses. It was a woman in the room. She smelled of food but then again everyone in this place smelled of food. It was disconcerting o Ryo to have to work with that handicap, but he would do his best. There was not just one, Ryo sniffed again. Was he under attack? When the hand touched his shoulder he sat upright capturing the slender wrist. He heard the scream as the woman jumped back. Moving fast Ryo caught the tray of food before it could fall to the floor. "What…What's all this?"

"Wow, that was amazing," April said sitting on the bed next to Ryo. "How did you do that? You just woke up like…whoosh." Ryo groaned handing her the tray before he fell back on his pillow as the other men were roused from slumber. April did not get off Ryo's bed as he had expected. She lingered bring her hand close to his side, his waist. A few more inches and she would touch him. The shadows seemed to shift and she did not connect, it was then that he knew. Hiding scents in the shadows. Ryo shook his head with a smile. "It's breakfast in bed," April explained to cover her confusion. "Chef Ramsey had us make it as a reward for you for winning the dinner service and a punishment for us for losing."

"Oh," Ryo took the tray. "Thank you." He looked down to see where she was staring and saw that his shirt had moved up baring his stomach down to the band of his pants. Ryo pulled the shirt down. "Smells delicious," Ryo picked up the fork. With April's avid attention he could not help but to scent the food for intoxicants. It was clean so he took a bite. "It is good, thank you." Ryo tensed when he heard Sam laughing. He looked to the other Chef with a frown. Shaking his head he devoted his attention to his breakfast. All the while in his mind, he was formulating a plan.

Break

"Won't it be weird having an uncle younger than you?" Chris asked Count D while he put away his homework so that he could help with getting Jewel and Leon their baths.

"Weird?" Count D raised his brows. "Only a little," He laughed pouring bubbled oil into the small tub. "But when you think of it, my grandfather being pregnant is the weirdest of all."

"Why is that?" Count D looked up a smile on his face as Lady Aurora strode into the room.

"I just," Count D paused long enough to strip his children. "I just find it hard to think of him so helpless. He has awesome powers and yet he may as well be my age for all that he can competently use them right now. It is disconcerting."

"Never fear," Aurora patted her grandson's head. "For I will protect you and our family." Aurora petted Count D's hair. She winked at Chris. "I just received a notice from Heaven; it seems that she will be back in the country soon."

"Heaven?" Chris asked. "But she went to Germany with Bill and Tom."

"Yes," Aurora smiled. "She did." Chris wondered if everything was going to be alright. He hoped so. Heaven had been through so much just to admit to her feelings and accept Tom's.

"Weird…" Chris shook his head. "Weird is trying to understand anything an ancient ever has to say." Count D laughed picking up the sponge. He spent a pleasant time singing and playing while giving his children a bath. Chris loved these moments. The world outside ceased to exist while he was in the shop. The Count always had that effect on him. Calming and reassuring him. He was glad that Leon had finally come to understand and love the Count.

As if summoned by his brother's thoughts, Leon entered the large bathing chamber. "Hey," He said to Chris but his eyes pouring over D. Chris laughed gathering his nephew into a towel.

"Hey bro." Chris greeted. "Mind helping us put the tots to bed first?"

"First?" Count D asked getting to his feet with Aoi in his arms. Leon cuffed Chris head with a good natured laugh. He kissed both of his children. Count D followed down the hall carrying his daughter. She sang and played with his hair until he tucked her in. Chris sat on the bed holding Kurayami in his arms while Aoi chose a book. With D settled against his side, Leon read a bedtime story. Count D finished with a lullaby before they tip-toed from the room leaving the small children sleeping sound. Chris went off to bed happy. He loved his family so much.

Count D entered the room with a smile on his face for Leon. He could always tell when Leon wanted him. "Bathe me," D asked going into the bathing chamber where a separate tub waited with full, fragrant water. Leon felt his mouth grow moist as Count D untied his robe and let it fall to pool in a puddle of satin at his dainty feet. Leon pulled his shirt over his head tossing it aside. He kicked off his shoes and left his pants and shorts on the way to the sunken pool. He scooped D into his arms enjoying his laughter. Stepping into the hot water, Leon sat down with D in his lap. D leaned around Leon, his arms going around him. Leon could not resist the temptation. He sucked a cherry red nipple into his mouth. Count D paused, a shiver leaving him before he drew back and handed Leon the sponge. "Bathe me." This time it was a command.

Leon smiled, taking the sponge he dipped it in the water the squeezed it over D's shoulder. Watching the drops of water bead and slide off D's skin left Leon with the urge to lick it off. He gave in to the urge. Sweet, that's what D was. Leon poured more water, licking again and again until D settled into his lap giving up on the bath. He circled his hips pressing his bottom onto Leon's lap. "Turn around," Leon said helping D to bring his leg around. D sat facing Leon. Leon leaned in kissing those dark inviting lips. D melted into his love sinking into a pleasure so complete he recalled why, at first, he had feared it. Now there was no fear, only Leon.

Count D felt the fingers probing him. "Now…" Count D rose up. He pushed Leon's fingers aside pressing Leon against his opening. "You can love me slow later in the bed, but take me now." Leon loved when D was bold and demanding. He pressed up into him drinking his gasp of pleasure. Leon thrust up as D came down. He knew where it was. Shifting his angle he knew he could Drive D wild in moments. D cried out gripping Leon's shoulders as he was bounced. Water splashed from the tub leaving fragrant bubbles on the tiled floor. "Yes…" Count D whimpered. "Hai…oh Kimochi…" Count D thrilled every time Leon pushed past his pleasure zone. Leon rubbed and thumped against it, agitating it on every thrust. "Leon…Leon….Leon…" Count D cried out as his body released the pent up desire. In response to his body, Leon gasped filling D.

"Now can we bathe?" Leon asked D who lay over his chest. D's laughter shook his slight frame.

To Be Continued


	20. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHapters 31-40

Honey Glayzed 31

When It Rains Part 3

The darkness enveloped him. Ryo sat with his back to the camera. He had not gone back to look for the knife that had gone missing. He knew where it was, or at least he thought he did. Very crafty. Ryo sipped from his tea cup leaving his watch sitting on the table beside him. In his hand was a paring knife. He waited for it. This was the perfect opportunity. He was not wearing the microphone that he had been fitted with at the start of the show. Ryo looked at the watch out of the corner of his eye while surreptitiously sipping again. In that moment, when it seemed as if his mind was otherwise occupied, the shadows shifted. Ryo caught the gloved hand by slipping the tip of the knife into one of the metal rings on the wrist. He pushed the knife into the table careful to keep his movements small and fast so that the camera would not catch it.

"Hello Serina," Ryo's voice was soft. "When did you get back in town?"

Silence greeted his words. He thought she would not answer. "The day you left." Her voice was just as soft. "Mihnea is reporting to Zarro, I got bored."

"So you decided to pinch my behind?" Ryo asked placing his hand on the blade handle keeping the shadow-monger in place.

"Just a bit of fun," Serina chuckled. "You have a nice ass."

"I do," Ryo agreed sitting his cup down. Serina wiggled her hand as if to remind him that he still had her trapped. "Leave the watch," The shiny gold object was left on the table. Ryo removed the knife. He reached for the watch and caught her hand with his own. "Oh, and Serina," Ryo waited until he knew he had her attention. "I want my knife back." Ryo felt a sharp pinch on his finger and released her with a gasp. Ryo touched the table where her shadow was and felt solid wood. With a smirk he cleaned up his tea mug and headed back to his dorm room.

Break

Slyphe hissed as her four paws came crashing down on the carpeted floor. Sitting up looking around the room for whom to attack, the cat sighed as much as a feline could employ the affectation. In the bed, wild eyed and bedraggled, Rain rocked himself back and forth. "Nightmares…" He muttered preparing to roll over in bed. "Slyphe?" Rain looked for and found his cat on the floor. "Oh, girl, I am so sorry. Come up here." Slyphe meowed jumping back onto the bed.

"Nightmare?" Rain looked up to see Bikky in the doorway. Rain nodded scooting over on the bed so that Bikky could sit beside him. "Are they getting worse since…" Bikky did not want to mention Ryo's absence. Rain nodded again. He pushed the too long sleeve of Ryo's pajamas up in order to reveal his hand. He pushed his hair back and patted Slyphe's head. Her purr rumbled the bed they sat upon. "Three more weeks, okay." Rain nodded. Bikky attempted to stand but a small hand bunched in his t-shirt halted him.

"Just for a little while," Rain whispered.

Bikky smiled and sat back down. Rain lay on his pillow tears leaking from his eyes. Bikky felt a terror seize him as he saw his brother as he was years ago. Small, hurt and afraid. Would it ever end? Andy had said the prognosis of post-traumatic-stress-disorder was prevalent throughout life. It never went away, there was no cure and anything could set it off. Rain's nerves had seemed almost stable, now he scribbled in his black journal constantly. Bikky knew those emotions. Those he had to write to get rid of. He had peaked inside once. What he saw in his brother's head… Rain's fingers clenched on Bikky's shirt. "Just for a little while." Bikky promised. Dawn found Bikky curled up on the bed with his brother in his arms. If he could just fight the demons in his head, Bikky would. He would fight them all.

Break

Count D sat with his hands in his lap. He waited for his father to come out of his room with his younger brothers. "O-Ji-Ue!" Aoi ran to her grandfather. "I missed you!" JJ placed his hand on Lord D's back to steady his slight frame. Count D hurried to his daughter's side. "Papa, look," Aoi pointed to the small wrapped bundle in Lord D's arms. "Your brother is my uncle."

"Yes dearling," Count D smiled. Aoi dropped to her bottom at Lord D's feet. "Let's have a look," Count D picked up his brother from his father's arms. "Oh, so sweet." Count D kissed his forehead. "Father," Count D spoke his voice soft as he held his youngest brother. Aoi climbed into Lord D's lap while Kurayami, Kibo and Shinrai played with JJ on the floor. "In light of the hunt for the first generation… What does it mean for our family?"

"They will hunt us down until the very last falls." Lord D sighed sadly. "As for what it means…" Lord D shook his head. Large purple eyes glistened with the diamond essence of tears. "We are truly not safe without an immediate door to Arcadia."

Aoi gasped, her pale face flushed. With a tremble Aoi began to speak. "Do not fear O-Ji Ue and Papa," Aoi's tone was wise for her age. "For I will do what must be done. I will protect this family. I am the sovereign."

"You are not yet four years old," Count D handed his brother to JJ. Aoi scooted into her father's lap.

"You know as well as I the true meaning of my birth." Aoi placed her tiny hands on D's cheeks. She stood so that she could look into his eyes. "A child, I will remain, unless the enemy forces my hand. Upon the time of the dawn of evil, I will ascend my throne and return him to hell." Aoi gasped falling to her bottom released from the seeming trance that she had been in. Had his questions to his father sparked the oracle in his child? Was she so powerful that it was beyond her control? According to Princess Clarisande, as a consort of the Arcadian prince and the friend of Hope she would bring an era of peace to the hidden realm. She was tied to the children of the high prince and princess. Count D held his daughter in his arms fighting tears. "Papa," Her small voice was back to that of a child. "Because you are great, so am I."

"That child is a culmination of all of us," Count D gasped when his grandfather entered the room.

Sofu walked forward, his gait slow. Though he was pale, his eyes were bright. Count D sighed, his grandfather had lost weight. It was the same with his father's pregnancies. Sofu was upright by sheer will alone. "Sit please," Count D offered his chair. "You look unwell."

"You know as well as I," Sofu sat in D's chair. "That it is a phase of carrying and that I am fine. But your concern is noted." Sofu trailed his hand on D's cheek. "We will weather this time as we always have. With grace and decorum we will survive." Count D and Lord D nodded at the sage words. JJ held on to his sons and grandchildren, as Aoi and Kurayami were not to him. He loved his spouse, and their family, he would use all he had to help them. This he vowed.

"Why is there a hunt for us?" Count D asked his father. He hoped that his questions would not affect his child. He wanted her as a toddler for as long as she could be one.

"Our blood," Lord D answered. "It can be used to consecrate the world. We are of the first generation, we walked in the garden. It is in our blood. So they want to eradicate any threat to them. What they do not understand is love."

"I don't understand," JJ looked over at Sofu D.

"Love," Sofu smiled his small smile that was the original of what Count and Lord D both used. "Zarro would never harm us to extract a weapon. His lack of this knowledge will be his downfall."

"What do you mean?" Count D asked. Wouldn't it put Zarro at a disadvantage to have a weapon yet refuse to use it? Looking at his grandfather, D knew better than to ask. Turning the visit into a pleasant tea time, Sofu calmed his children. Standing in the back of the room, out of their notice, Soofu A stood guard.

Break

"Excuse me sir," Chef Ramsey looked up as his secretary knocked on his office door. "There is someone here to see you."

Chef Ramsey paused. It could be someone after his life. Those letters still arrived daily; letters that were laying a claim to his life. Was he afraid? Chef Ramsey firmed his spine. "Show him in." Chef sat at his desk. Chef Ramsey looked up as Bikky walked into his office. "Hello, can I help you?" Chef Ramsey shook his hand.

"Hi, I am Bikky MacLean." Bikky shook the offered hand. "I will try to be brief. I know you are an important man and I will try not to take up too much of your time." Bikky sat in the offered chair.

"You are Chef Randy's son." Chef Ramsey leaned back in his chair looking at the famous young man sitting in his office. Bikky's blond hair was tamed today in a ponytail that hung to past his shoulders.

"Yes Ryo is my dad," Bikky smiled looking out of the window. "I will get right to it then." Bikky took a deep breath. "I know that this is not policy, but… Do you think you can arrange for my brother to see him?"

"Excuse me?" Chef Ramsey folded his arms.

"I am worried about Rain. He does not do so well when Ryo leaves the house for long periods of time." Bikky began to explain. "We knew this already, which is why we debated about Ryo even coming to this show." Bikky bit his tongue before he mentioned Ryo's real purpose for being here. "The truth is," Bikky paused. "Rain is not eating as much as usual, and he is not sleeping. Just let him spend a little time. Not a whole lot."

"I think," Chef Ramsey saw Bikky's cheeks darken. "You are skipping school to come here right."

"I'll take detention, I don't care. Rain can't afford to lose any weight; he's skinny enough as it is." Bikky recalled watching his brother slide his waffles around on his plate this morning. "I know you think it's odd, but my brother has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I won't tell you why, but Ryo is his security blanket. I can only do so much for him. But in the end I'm not Ryo." Bikky swallowed hard. "He's not eating…"

"Isn't he the kid that can eat just about his weight at each meal?" Ramsey asked. Bikky looked at him shocked. "My daughter's a fan." Chef admitted. "Look, your dad's a good cook. He could win this. I don't want to send him home."

"I'm not asking you to." Bikky shook his head. "Just… A few minutes…"

I cannot officially get you in, but… You are celebrities; I might be able to work something out. I will have Jean Philippe call you okay." Bikky nodded he shook Chef Ramsey's hand in parting. There was hope. After last night, Rain looked as if he could be knocked over with a feather. Bikky dashed out to the waiting car. He hoped he could get back onto school grounds without being noticed.

Break

Chihaya sat in a rocking chair on the deck. Louba was wrapped in her blanket in his lap. "Let the ocean be your sonnet, the wind your lullaby. Let my heart be your touchstone, my love be your home." Kagetsuya leaned against the railing watching as waves crashed upon the shore. Listening to the song that was a classic on Eden for angel babies; tears clamored to escape his eyes. "Love is an oasis in the desert of life. So spread your wings and find…Love." Chihaya held the note ending softly with a kiss upon Louba's head.

"Asleep," Kagetsuya trailed his hand in her soft hair. "She is such a good little girl."

"I never knew just how much our life was missing until she came and filled the holes." Chihaya stood with Kagetsuya's aid. "Let's go to bed." Chihaya smiled over at Kagetsya. "It's your turn in the kitchen tomorrow."

"Collins and Angel mentioned having us as full partners," Kagetsuya said after tucking Louba into her crib. "Not just employees."

"Do you ever intend to return to Eden?" Chihaya asked, big purple eyes staring in Kagetsuya's blue orbs. Kagetsuya shook his head. "Then we should do what is best to provide for our daughter." Chihaya smiled. "You know, now that I think of it. I'm not sleepy."

"Still want to go to bed?" Kagetsuya asked with a sensual smile. Chihaya turned and walked into the bedroom.

Honey Glayzed 32

Recognition

The jerk of the awakened body shook the bed. Madame Scorpion sat up afraid. There was no one in the room or at least she did not think so. Had it really been three months? Three months and still she thought of that terror. With trembling hands Madame Scorpion smoothed her hair back from her face. She could feel the sweat bead upon her brow. Jerrianne could be heard singing in the sanctuary. The beautiful song call to Madame Scorpion as it always did. Finding her slippers, and finding a robe Madame Scorpion made her way down the palatial hallway. Even though she knew that the house of stone and light was not a palace it felt like one to her.

The jewels that shone along the paneling caught the flickering light of the candle she carried. Such beauty graced her daily life that she wondered if she were ever truly alive before. Was that really her? Had she truly committed those crimes? Scorpio's children seemed like a nightmare to her. When it had all began, she really had been trying to help the children. They needed a life, someone to care for them. They needed a way out of the street. She had given them that way. Somewhere along the way she had gotten lost. Her true purpose lost to the powers of greed and destruction. As Jerrianne continued her singing, a candle in Madame Scorpion's hand seemed to come alive. What called the Priestess' soul?

Madame Scorpion would give so much just to feel so pure again. What had become of her children? Had they destroyed them all? Madame Scorpion was afraid to even ask. She knew that Dae had done something terrible to them. Jerrianne finished her song and turned a smile on her. "Did I awaken you?"

"The nightmare awakened me," Madame Scorpion offered a half-hearted smile. "Your singing was comfort."

"What plagues your dreams?" Jerrianne asked sitting on a pew inviting Madame Scorpion to join her.

"I keep seeing these little monsters," Madame Scorpion brought one of her long, shiny, black nails to her forehead. "They are half human, half… Scorpion. Horrid creatures really. I recognize some of the faces as my children." Large tears welled and fell from her eyes. "They were humans not monsters. All of them were human."

"Until Dae changed them." At Jerrianne's words, Madame Scorpion felt her heart break. "My heart melts for your pain." Jerrianne placed a hand on the trembling shoulder.

"I only wanted to help them," Madame Scorpion sobbed. "I know I went about it the wrong way. I taught them to infiltrate and kill when I should have been… I don't know… I don't know…" Madame Scorpion's shoulders shook in Jerrianne's embrace. "I'm so sorry." Madame Scorpion's body collapsed into Jerrianne. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was just trying to help them. Oh my children, my poor children."

Madame Scorpion's cry was more the wail of true despair than Jerrianne had ever heard. "I should have known that a mismatched freak like me could never make a difference but I tried." Madame Scorpion cursed herself for her weakness. At the age of 12, even though she had been born a male, puberty hit and breasts began to grow. The doctors called her a hermaphrodite. So did that mean he wasn't gay because he was only half boy? The confusing feelings that he had for his male classmates started to make sense. When he revealed his emotions and his body to his idol, he was laughed at, ridiculed, rejected and finally beaten, unable to cope; he had run away from home. He became one of the wretches on the streets selling himself to the highest bidder out for something rare. He had learned and he endured. Every time Dae had asked the price of his enhancements he had no answer because there was none. He was born this way. "I was just a mistake. I was made wrong. I thought that if I embraced how I was made then I could face the world but I was wrong. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"And that is the first step." Jerrianne offered a smile. Jerrianne lifted Madame Scorpion's face "He doesn't make mistakes. Our pain comes from the frailty of our heart and our own broken world." Jerrianne took a deep breath while wiping Madame Scorpion's face. "Now we cannot change the past, but we can empower the future. We all have a destiny. I am excited to see yours come to fruition." Madame Scorpion nodded blowing her nose on the handkerchief that Jerrianne offered her. Madame Scorpion looked at the stained glass depiction shining down on her feeling hope well for the lost children.

Break

Dee sat at his desk reading the last few correspondences that the executives of Hell's Kitchen had sent. So far all that had transpired were more letters. Dee hoped the bastard made a move soon so that Ryo could come home. He held up his left hand. That ring seemed so lonely without its match. "Hey Dee," Jill entered the office. She sat a coffee cup in front of him. "It's from that little shop you like."

"Ryo found it one morning on the way in." Dee trailed his hand over a framed picture of Ryo. Jill sighed. There really was no point in trying to cheer Dee. The only thing that would ease the pain in his heart was the feel of his lover in his arms.

Break

Bikky felt the boy standing by their lunch table long before he deigned to look up at him. Bikky took in the baggy jeans and long t-shirt His heat was clipped through his back pack as it was a rule that hats could not be worn in school. Bikky sat back his deep blue eyes meeting the other boy's dark brown eyes. "You know me," Bikky held in a smirk at the boy's arrogance. "Look, Bikky," Bikky raised his brows at the tone the other boy was using. "Joey won't get out of Juvie until next year when he turns eighteen."

"Maybe next time he'll think about bringing pot into a detective's home." Bikky could not help the chuckle as he thought back to his fourteenth birthday party. Bikky could see the anger build in the other boy, but he fought it back. "Antonio," Bikky said his name acknowledging that he did know him. "I have to finish my geometry homework." Bikky checked his watch. Rain should be done with his rehearsal soon. Rain had given in to Peter's pleading and agreed to do the end of year showcase. "Did you need something?"

"I know that we have never really been friends." Antonio thought back to his purposeful ignoring of Bikky and all of his friends. As if thinking of them had caused them to appear, Erik, Terry and Jorge walked up to Bikky's table in the cafeteria where he waited after school. The boys sat down having come over when they saw who had been talking to Bikky. Bikky waited for Antonio to continue talking. "Look man," Erick was squeezed into Jorge as Antonio sat down. "Those fools from the North side have been doing business on our streets. And we could take them, but a lot of us would get hurt. I heard you was a big shot in New York, plus you and your friends, if we even mention your name those fools will tuck it and run."

"You want me to join a gang war over turf?" Bikky brought his eyes up from his homework. "You should go." Bikky looked back down done with the conversation. "We're almost done, guys, Ryo will be home soon one way or another."

Antonio gasped to be so easily dismissed. Jorge perked up at the idea of eating Ryo's food once again. Of not having Bikky on edge and Rain seeming to withdraw every day. He smiled, "One way or another?

"Yeah," Bikky nodded closing his book and putting his pencil away. "Either he will win and come home, or he will not win and come home."

"You don't know?" Terry said having thought that it would be sad and kind of boring when they all left. "If Ryo wins, you'll all be moving to London. That's the grand prize, a big hotel restaurant in London."

"Won't happen," Bikky laughed still ignoring the simmering young man at their table.

"If we don't do something now, they are going to take over our streets!" Antonio planted both hands on the table when it seemed Bikky would just chat with his friends and continue to ignore him.

Jorge and Erick both made as if to correct the boy while Terry began to stand. Bikky shook his head. "Your streets?" Bikky leaned back in his seat with his arms folded. "You don't even pay taxes, how in the hell are they your streets? You know it's idiots like you that make my dads have to work crazy hours dealing with the homicides left behind by these stupid wars over streets that belong to the government. If you want to own the street, grow up, get a job and buy the property." Bikky laughed feeling the air freshen. "Even then you have to pay taxes, so who really owns your ass. No, I am not getting involved. Jill's here to pick us up." Antonio frowned at the odd statement until he turned to see Rain standing beside him. He puffed up remembering what it was like to intimidate the smaller young man. Rain raised a brow, kissed Julie's cheek then waved to Peter and the other boys as they left the building. Antonio could hear Jorge, Erick and Terry laughing as they walked away.

With clenched fists, Antonio vowed; this was not over.

Break

"I'm going to make love to you." Angel smiled when he felt Collins warm breath on the back of his neck. "You have about five minutes to turn off the computer."

"Wish I could love," Angel lifted his face up for a kiss. "Tonight I promise." Angel made a few more modifications with his mouse. "Jerrianne, from Arcadia, called. She wants me to begin designs for someone. I told her that I would have them by the end of next week. Besides," Angel paused to turn and face Collins. "We agreed that all work should be completed by seven every day. It's only five thirty."

"I know," Collins leaned his head on Angels shoulder. "But you were sitting there looking so cute. I just want you." Hearing those words caused a tingle to meander around the base of Angel's spine. It traveled up, along with Collins eyes, to his shoulders. What was it about such a simple statement that broke all rules? Such a simple selection of words… With a smile, Angel turned off his computer.

Break

Jasmine. Ryo recognized the scent even with all the mingled aromas of food and humans. He tried to pinpoint the location but with his senses so attuned to the cooking, there was no way to do so without stirring the fire to a blaze or dragon-ing his own eyes. The slits of his pupils would be noticeable, especially with April staring at him. How he had hoped that on last night's facing of Chef Ramsey that she would be going home. Ryo made it a point to never speak ill of anyone; yet knowing all that she had done to attempt to seduce him made him just wish her gone. Ryo's hands jerked as he chopped. It's bad enough that he missed his family like a gaping hole in his heart that refused to go away, but her constant staring and suggestions were irritation. As if he would cheat on Dee. Yes, of course, he missed him. He missed the companionship, the closeness and yes, the sex, but he would not take any substitution.

"Randy!" Ryo jerked into awareness and stared down at the food he had been cooking.

"Yes, Chef Ramsey," Ryo answered with the best respect that he could muster for the man.

"How are those scallops doing?" Ryo could smell the char before he looked down to see the burnt lumps on the bottom of the pan. There was nothing that Ryo could say that would not rile the cantankerous chef, so Ryo opted to say nothing. "Are you fucking kidding me? Randy? Are you a donkey? Are you paying attention?"

"No Chef Ramsey." Ryo shook his head. "Sorry, Chef," Ryo slide the pan to the side and started over.

"No!" Chef Ramsey took the pan and threw it in the trash following up with a kick to the trash can. "NO!"

"No, Chef Ramsey, I am not kidding you, I am not a donkey and I was not paying attention. I am sorry." Ryo clasped his hands in front of his chest reminiscent of a Japanese bow of respect. "It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Ramsey yelled before moving back to the other chefs. Ryo just shook his head. He had better shape up. Wouldn't do any good to be sent home. Not when the letters increased smeared in blood and feces. He had been called into the room with the camera man last night to do his interview and the cameras were not rolling. Leon had given him the update. The chief had not allowed Dee to come, the distraction would be too great. Who in the hell did he think he was to make that decision? Ryo was quick to pull the scallops from the pan before he over cooked them. Ryo called out to his teammates before bringing his plate up. "Randy!" Chef yelled as Ryo was walking back to his station.

"Yes Chef?" Ryo faced the cantankerous Chef.

"These are perfect, good job." Chef Ramsey smiled. He admired Ryo's cooking, he really did. But it seemed mechanical sometimes. Like he enjoyed cooking, but he did not want to be here. Sometimes, the look on Ryo's face was of one being punished. If he missed his family so terribly, and they missed him, why did he choose to leave them for this show? If they really could not handle the pressure to be apart…? Why? Chef Ramsey went back to sending out the last orders while Ryo blushed and nodded his thanks. "All right Jean-Philippe, close Hell's Kitchen." Ryo sighed shutting off his stove. He cleaned up then went to stand before the chef. Last in line, he frowned when he saw that Chef Bobby was in front of him. The two of them had managed to avoid each other throughout the trials and rewards. So far, the red team had suffered the most losses, but not tonight. He was afraid his over-cooked scallops would be the turning point. Bobby had sent over-saturated salad, while Darren, another chef, had continuously sent up under-cooked chicken. "Blue team," Chef Ramsey shook his head. "That was painful. Your most miserable dinner service to date. Now get upstairs and choose two men up for elimination."

The ladies of the red team were still cheering as they all trooped upstairs. "Look," Bobby began as soon as they reached the dorms. "We all know that we have to go after the obvious weak links." Bobby sat down after lighting his cigarette. "The ones that Chef went after the most are the best choices…" Bobby waited a beat. "I nominate…Darren. This is his third dinner -service where he has been yelled at by Chef."

Darren wanted to argue the nomination. He was not ready to go home, but Bobby was correct. There was no refuting the words even if he wanted to. He knew he could do better. Perhaps the Chef would see something in him worth working with. Sam nodded his head to second the nomination. "I nominate you, Bobby." Sam said shaking his head. "Your salads had the entire kitchen backed up tonight. Waiting on your salads slowed down the entire kitchen."

"I am not going home," Bobby protested. "I am the best asset to this team. I have the skills and the experience to run the Savoy and I know you know it. That is why you are trying to get rid of me. I am too much competition." Ryo sat back in his chair twirling his wedding band. Whatever they decided, he did not care.

"Competition," Sam laughed. "If I was trying to get rid of competition, I would send Ryo up. This man could probably cook in his sleep." Ryo looked up surprised to be dragged into the verbal skirmish. Bobby fumed as they all went back downstairs.

Ryo could feel April's eyes on him they went down to face the Chef. Ramsey stood with his hands behind his back. He sighed. "Alright… Bobby," He chose a member of the team at random. "Who is the first nomination and why?"

"The first nomination is Darren chef," Bobby said with a smile. "He does not have the skill to do the job chef. He has dragged down the team on several occasions."

"Okay, Darren come down here." Chef said then looked again to Bobby for the second nomination and why.

Bobby smiled; he looked Chef Ramsey right in the eye and said. "The second nomination is Randy, Chef."

Honey Glayzed 33

Welcome

"Excuse me, Chef Ramsey!" Sam raised his hands before Bobby had even finished his sentence. "None of us here voted for Ryo to go up before you." Bobby turned a frown on Sam. "In fact, I recall voting for your ass." Sam bristled as Bobby did no more than turn his nose up. He turned his frown on Ryo then looked at Chef Ramsey refusing to rescind his nomination. At a look from Chef Ramsey, Sam closed his mouth and said no more.

"Alright then," Chef Ramsey folded his arms. "Ryo come down here." Bobby turned away to hide his smile, but not before turning Sam's stomach with his shifty eyes and licked lips. Ryo tried to hide the flush of color on his cheeks but he stood his ground before Chef Ramsey with his head held high and eyes facing forward. Even though he could tell that Ryo was embarrassed and angry, Chef Ramsey admired the set of Ryo's spine. "Darren, why should you stay in Hell's Kitchen?" While Darren rambled on begging to be allowed to stay and promising to do better, Chef Ramsey watched the way Ryo looked ahead. He was a strong man, and proud, with reason to be. Since he had been on the show, Chef Ramsey had made it a point to find out about this quiet detective. The man was in a class of its own. Chef Ramsey remembered to nod when Darren finished. Now he gave his attention to Ryo.

Ryo sighed waiting to be questions. "Right then, I think I know what this is all about. Bobby, come down here please." Ryo gasped along with the other chefs as the head Chef spoke. "Can you hear man? Get our arse down here." Bobby looked around before he stepped forward. By sending Ryo up, had he signed his own eviction notice?

Break

George rounded the corner and gasped to see Ponchi standing at her full height in his living room. "Ponchi," George sat the basket of ribbons that he had been braiding into his hair on the table. "My you are looking tall today." George laughed a bit even as he appreciated the glint of the sunlight from the window on her sapphire blue hair. "Not funny," George sighed. Whenever he could not work a smile out of her, it boded ill. Georg looked over her attire, no scythe; well that was something at least. "What's wrong?"

"I must leave you or a bit of time," Ponchi walked forward. She took both of George's hand in her own delicate hands. George, feeling them, found it hard to believe that she was a demon assassin. Her hands seemed so fine under his, the bones too delicate to wield the weapons and deal the damage that she was known for. Was it true? Had she aided Nari in killing the demon that had supplied the black mist to harm Jhaymes? George had heard that it was a class B+. He had heard of her going after Class A's without batting a pretty blue eye.

"You are free to go as you please," George spoke the words that reminded them both that she was no longer under a pet contract. Even if it had been a contract of her own making, it was still binding.

"Georgie," Ponchi pulled George to sit. She looked around the house and opened her senses to her surroundings. "Where is Wali?"

"He went with Jhaymes and Nari to practice at the consulate," George said. No matter how much he wished otherwise, Wali was determined to be a knight. Nari had told George that Wali was really very good with a bow. Any weapon proficiency was good for training. George had to believe that. He had to believe that his little Wali would be alright.

"That is as it should be," Ponchi smiled shifting so that her shield would become visible. Yes, she was a knight of Arcadia; George saw the emblem on her belt hidden once again by her hair. She was a demon assassin and a damn good one. "I must leave you to join my brother on a mission of great importance."

"What kind of mission?" George asked unsure if he was able to hear the details.

"Zarro has called for a complete protection of all of the first Generation." George nodded his head. He knew that Count D was being allowed to keep the pet shop open, but Lord D and Sofu D were confined to the palace. "All are accounted for," Ponchi smiled glad that Wali was not there to hear the news. His little heart was on the way to mending. "Whether they are alive or not, we know it. All but one. Soofu L is missing. Her progeny have all been accounted for. We would know if she were dead. I think she is being held captive. So Cory and I are going to find her. We will bring her home." George nodded again his heart beating so loud in his chest that he knew that he would not be able to speak. Instead, he just reached out a hand and pulled her close. George held his little fairy friend and wept for the fear that it may be the last time that he would ever do so.

Ponchi was careful as she moved his hands. She got to her feet straitening her uniform, the sapphire and black blending in with her natural coloring. George gasped when she stood by the door. Ponchi waved before picking up her heavy, double-bladed scythe. "Be safe Ponchi." George called out to her one last time. With a look over her shoulder and a smile, the sound of her heeled boots on the hard wood floor, was all the answer that George received.

Break

Chef Ramsey waited for Bobby to make it down to the front before he turned to Ryo. "Chef Randy," Ryo looked up his face turning a pale shade of red. "Can you move over about a foot to you left?" Ryo took the required steps realizing that he was standing right next to Bobby. "Good…Good, now raise your left arm." Ryo frowned but did as he was told. "Great muscle tone," Ryo nodded, not sure what Chef Ramsey was up to Ryo held the pose. "You work out a lot, probably to hold a gun and do whatever you do in service to your Arcadian Crown." Ryo nodded again. "Getting tired yet?" Chef Ramsey asked.

Ryo shook his head. "Sometimes we have to hold a sword up over the procession of high royalty as well as the other courts that are in session." Ryo said with his arm still in the air.

"That's impressive isn't it?" Chef asked the rest of the chefs. The all nodded their assent. "But I am not as demanding as a king." Ryo held in a chuckle, but Chef Ramsey saw the merry twinkle in his eyes to denote his humor. Chef shook his head; men should not be that pretty. He could see why April drooled on Ryo's shoes whenever he walked by. "Why don't you lower your arm? Lay it on your team mate." Ryo grimaced. With a cringe h placed his arm on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby stiffened at the first touch. "Ryo tell me about your family."

"My family?" Ryo asked wondering what the head chef was up to. "Well the youngest is our daughter Angelina. She is so sweet, she likes to play with my hair and make funny faces. Then there is Lyo. He is five; he is such a big boy. Wants to be a knight and serve just like me and Dee. He loves to tag along after Rain and Bikky. They are good about it though and don't hurt his feelings too much. The next is Rain. He is a gentle boy, smart, yet shy. He is remarkably honest, yet his clothing and make-up can be a bit odd sometimes." Ryo laughed a bit loosening up despite the tense man who's shoulder he rested upon. "The oldest is Bikky. He is my strong one. I know he is doing his best to keep them all together while I am gone."

"And you are married?" Chef Ramsey asked.

Ryo lowered his head, his face darkening. "I am, Chef." Ryo shifted so that he could show off his ring without moving his arm. Bobby's face turned an alarming shade of green then purple. "I am married to my consort, and fellow detective Dee." Ryo paused. Just saying his name made Ryo want to see him. He raised his right hand to hide his face and took a deep breath. "Where I fail, he is strong. I am the soft to his hard. We are a match to each other in every way."

Chef Ramsey paused before he turned to Bobby. "Do you still find women attractive?"

"What?" Bobby gasped. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"So him touching you did not spread in gaymones…Gay pheromones," Chef Ramsey laughed at his own joke. "You have attacked this chef. And for all the wrong reasons. Attacking a fellow chef on this show has been done, but you have been malicious, and virulent. His cooking skills, which I might add, are phenomenal, are the reason you should be trying to get him off the show, not because of his sexuality which has nothing to do with his cooking and my selection of who is leaving Hell's Kitchen. I am giving you chance to be a man and apologize to your fellow chef, or hand me your jacket."

There was a loud gasp from all around as Bobby weighed his options. If he backed down on his views, would he be seen as a wuss? If he stood his ground he would go home. Tough choice. But he had to do what was right for his family. Bobby took a deep breath; he shook his head then tried to meet Chef Ramsey's eyes. Failing that he turned to Ryo. "I am sorry," The words were ground out with a grimace. "I will stop focusing on your sexuality and instead try to learn from your cooking skills as they are held in high esteem by the greatest chef I know." Ryo tried not to roll his eyes at the blatant attempt to sooth Ramsey's ire. He simply nodded his acceptance of the apology and took his arm back.

With Chef's approval, Ryo stepped back into line. "How are you?" Sam whispered to Ryo.

Ryo shook his head tears glistening in his dark eyes. "I need a shower," Ryo looked away wanting to take his jacket off. As Darren was sent home, Ryo concentrated on counting to ten, then to twenty, then to fifty. When they headed back to their dorm room Ryo turned to Bobby. "You disgust me," He said then went into the bathroom.

Break

Lord D sat in the rocking chair with his youngest son in his lap. The bottle was nearly empty. "He certainly eats a lot more than Kibo and Shinrai." JJ commented running his fingers through Lord D's hair. It shimmered in the sunlight beckoning to him.

"Yes," Lord D smiled. When he looked up, the sun surrounded him making his pale skin glow. JJ basked in the radiance of his ethereal lover. "He is doing so well, our precious little De'shi Quon. I suppose you have registered him with the American government."

"Yes," JJ leaned in to press a kiss on his youngest son's head. "Welcome Jayson Davin Jameson."

Honey Glayzed 34

Light/ Dark

Clang… Nestoir's eyes gleamed as he watched his squire do battle with Erinna. The Amazon had joked that she would take it easy on him, but Rain was quick to show her, with his staff, that it wasn't needed. Erinna worked, trying to push him back but Rain leaped over her blade landing on the other side, never once taking his eyes from his opponent, or lowering his weapon. Nestoir, without looking away from the practice field, knew when Daphnus entered the room. "Have you seen his newest lyrics?" Nestoir asked cringing when it seemed that Erinna would break Rains wrist with her next swing of the blunted sword. Rain moved in time to sustain a minor injury, yet still he did not relinquish his weapon.

Daphnus sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. "I suppose you think you are right." He looked up at the other high prince. Eyes a pale brown at the moment met deep blue. "You are insane. I wonder if Andromache knew that ere you were wed? Perhaps some well meaning royale should enlighten her. I mean, it would not be too difficult; we have been friends for a very long time. She listens to me, depends on me."

"You know," Nestoir poured more tea into his cup. "For some, Rambling is an indication of fear."

"And what would I be afraid of?" Daphnus asked his eyes turning to the customary dark brown that proclaimed him annoyed. "Certainly not you."

"Certainly not," Nestoir smiled his incisors showing as his eyes went crystal and bright. There was a pale sheen to his skin that lingered even after many years in contact with the sun. It was almost as if the Star refused to shed a permanent light on him. Refuting his existence in the realm that the light caressed over the land as a lover caressed the skin of the beloved. Looking too long upon Nestoir gave most humans a chill along their spine that they could not explain and were loath to ponder for any length of time. Daphnus willed his eyes back to a lighter shade refusing to allow the other high prince to rile him. "What you are afraid of," Nestoir's eyes went back to the young prince who was bowing to the beautiful trainer on the practice field. "Is that I am right." Nestoir's smile was I place around the fangs that glistened in the sunlight that such accoutrements should never know. "I know fear; fear is something that can be useful. It can be harnessed. Almost as much as despair and torment. Fear is a reaction that is common in humans who do not understand the circumstances they have been brought to. Fear turns to either anger and thus hatred or despair."

"Fear huh," Daphnus finished his tea while staring at the back of Nestoir's head. "Fear is indeed a reaction to a lack of understanding." Daphnus smirked. "I do not fear Rain…" Daphnus looked over the lyrics in his hands then he sighed and sat them down. "I treasure him. You on the other hand," Daphnus stood beside Nestoir in the window to see Rain shoving his coat on favoring his right arm. "You are like a dragon hoarding treasure. Except your treasure is not Rain himself, but the pain he is in while missing Ryo."

"We should record these now," Nestoir smiled leaving the room. "Before his inspiration wears off."

"You mean before Ryo gets home." Daphnus felt bile creep up as he looked after his best friend's husband. "Oh, Andy, for certainly you have the worst taste in men."

Break

Ryo stood his ground as the final six were selected. Being among the first to receive a jacket with the coveted black bands was a relief. But it was not the relief that the other contestants in this hellish kitchen felt. He had been unable to pin down any clues as to the inside accomplice to the stalker threatening Chef Ramsey's life. He had to solve this soon and get home. Doing his interview Leon had been in with the camera crew. They had discussed the possibilities and came up with nothing. Ryo had held the latest notes, sniffing them when the camera man left to find new film. Leon had hidden the film for Ryo's recording while the man was not looking. Having to admit that it smelled the same as all the others with no new information was daunting. As the last chef was sent home, Ryo looked over at the other five contestants. April gave him a big smile. He shook his head when Sam offered him a knowing grin and Bobby looked smug. Chef Ramsey bid them all good night. Ryo headed up the stairs and paused to see Bobby standing at the landing as if waiting for him. "You better watch out Randy, I am not losing to a housewife." The sneer in his tone did not intimidate Ryo in fact he laughed before heading into the shower. Bobby stared after him hatred lighting his eyes.

Break

Jill knew what Mykial was about on nights when he left after dinner and showed up later to watch a movie. It usually took him an hour maybe two. By rights she should be protecting the citizens of LA but instead she went home and flipped through the instant movies that were available to watch. She never meant to take him seriously. She had considered him a fun diversion. But the more she got to know him; his flirtatious manner and ready smile made her feel comfortable. She was not used to having a man… such as Mykial could be called that, paying attention to her; trying so hard to win her favor. She had been told countless times that she was beautiful and desirable, but Mykial made her believe it. Something in his heart called to hers and she answered him with a smile. Mykial understood her yearning and promised her whatever she wanted without asking for anything in return. Jill looked at the clock. He would be here soon; perhaps tonight she should take a shower and wear something sexy…Perhaps. Yes, maybe it was time to tell him exactly what she wanted.

Break

Her footsteps resounded with a wet click on the pavement of the alley. This marked another night in the darkness that her life was. Little patches of light were recalled with a small smile as the corner was turned. Buffy pushed her stake through the heart of the vampire and continued walking without pause. "Still as efficient as ever, 'eh, B." Buffy turned at the sound of the Boston accent that she had at one point found funny. "Bet you don't even need my help with that one," Faith through her stake into the heart of the vampire that lunged from the other side of the alley. Faith shrugged at his shocked look moments before he turned into dust. "I couldn't help myself."

"Faith." Buffy inclined her head. "What brings you back to the hell mouth?" Buffy looked at Faith and gasped. Gone was the lost little girl who had stolen food from her plate, no longer was she standing before a rogue slayer insane and floundering. Before her was a woman. She was sure of herself and not desperate for friendship yet too afraid to admit it for fear of being rejected. Before her was knight of Arcadia. And there was something in her eyes. Something that Buffy could not name but hung about the other slayer as if she were bathed in light. It was the same kind of light that Buffy had felt as she had lingered in those magical lands held by strength and love and a mad king.

"Is this your last patrol?" Faith asked running her hands on her skintight jeans. Buffy shrugged then left the alley. "Can we talk?"

"Talk," Buffy nodded. "Sure why not." Buffy headed back to her house that she now shared with Dawn, Willow and Tara. Buffy wanted to ask, but held in her questions. From what she understood, Faith rarely ever left the high princesses side; even when her husband was there to guard her. Was that love? Buffy never thought to see Faith exhibit such an emotion.

"It changes you," Faith said walking the rest of the way in contemplative silence. The hell mouth was the same, yet it wasn't. She walked the streets she had once patrolled with Buffy and looked around. Buffy seemed cold, almost the way Willow had described her after she had been brought back to life. "Being hit with that kind of light and then facing this kind of darkness. Trading that brightness for death and carnage must suck."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Buffy asked heading down the street that would take her to her house.

Faith shook her head. "But you need to talk."

"Did it ever occur to anyone that it was cruel to take me to that place?" Buffy lashed out before her foot could touch the first step. "To let me see the light that was taken from me once before? To let me feel that warmth? Did anyone give a damn? To see this darkness every night eating the souls of the innocent. This darkness encompasses all of the land like a cancer choking out the life and the light."

"Did it ever occur to you that you are supposed to be the light?" Faith grabbed Buffy's arm before she could stalk into the house. "The creed of the Arcadian pages as they turn into squires ready to be trained into knights is a simple one: Find the light within." Faith held up her sword to show Buffy the inscription lovingly carved into the blade. "Be the bringer of light into the darkness. Slay the evil, yes, that is your destiny as the Slayer. But you also bring hope into the lives of all you help, all you know. Damn. I sound like Andy. But I am right. Don't curse the darkness Buffy be a curse to the darkness. Don't add to the hatred of this place. Don't fight because you hate the demons, fight because you love the life of those you love. "

"Funny hearing that coming from you." Buffy sat down on the steps not quite ready to go inside into that place where she pretended to be happy all the while dying inside.

"That place is not lost to you Buffy," Faith sheathed her sword then sat beside Buffy. "You will be back. Say see you later not good bye. You still have time left to be with those you love and to protect them." For the first time in months, Buffy felt hope. The sweet light entered her heart breaking the hold of the darkness and shattering the wall inside her heart. She leaned her head on Faith's shoulder and wept.

How long they sat, Buffy was not sure, but the sun was cresting the horizon and still the two slayers sat. Faith held her in much the same manner Andy had once held her, until the tears dried. "They'll be up soon," Buffy said with the first genuine smile she had displayed in a while. "Want some breakfast?" Faith nodded and hopped to her feet with a grace that Buffy knew came from her slayer ability for she did the same. "Just promise to stay on your own plate." Faith laughed over the shared memory. Buffy smiled, the two had, at one time, enjoyed each other's company. Faith had brought out the wild side in Buffy that she had refused to admit she had. She'd had fun. "So why did you come all the way here?"

"Well," Faith turned a bit red. In the sun's light streaming into the kitchen red highlights lit her dark hair. Buffy was blinded by the beauty inherent in the taller young woman. "You know I have been dating Jackie Mercer."

"That Rocker?" Buffy asked recalling the blond with a ready smile and three mean looking older brothers.

"Yeah," Faith held out her left hand. "We're getting married." Buffy felt the world drop from under her.

Break

"Laytner!" Dee raised his head at the bellowing of his name. He looked up at the commissioner his red eyes giving Berkeley pause. "Look I know you miss him, but I need you to do me a favor."  
"Does it involve slipping into Hell's Kitchen and…" Dee halted when all Berkeley did was shake his head. Dee lowered his head but not before noticing the blond woman that stood at Berkeley's side. "Who's that?"

"This is detective Kate Lockley," Berkeley introduced them with a smile. "She transferred into this precinct and I was hoping you would show her around. She comes with a strong recommendation of agent Miaka and someone you know, said his name was Angel."

"I'm not taking a new partner." Dee looked away. Ryo hadn't been gone that long and it wasn't permanent.

"No one's asking you too," Berkeley said with a grin. "Just show her around…oh and I have it on good authority that the chefs at Hell's Kitchen are being tasked with feeding the junior and senior prom this year. Wonder how that happened?" Berkeley mused knowing that Bikky had paid a visit to Chef Ramsey. Dee nodded his head looking at the newest detective to their precinct.

Break

Jill stumbled back under the weight of Mykial as he fell into her apartment bleeding from several wounds on his arms and legs and a hideous hole in his side as if something had taken a bite out of him. "I couldn't leave you here." Mykial gasped out in pain, his eyes fever bright and yet clouded in misery. "You have to drive… Mykial handed his blood soaked keys into her hands. "To the consulate…fast…" Mykial fell unconscious on her floor. Jill bit back a scream of anguish as she felt for a heartbeat. When she felt none she began to panic until she recalled that he no longer had one. Not since his blood gift had awakened. So how was she to know if he rested or was truly dead? Better yet, how was she supposed to get him to the consulate?

Honey Glayzed 35

Drumroll Please

"Hey, Randy," Ryo paused as the feminine voice called his name. "I can call you Ryo? That's what your friends call you, right?" Ryo heard the splash and turned to see the other five chefs lounging in rec room. April was getting into the hot tub her bikini showing off her slender form to perfection. "We are all going to celebrate, why don't you join us?"

Ryo held up his book shaking his head. Sam sighed at the pleased smile from Bobby who dropped his towel and sat in the warm, bubbling water. "What? Are you afraid we'll laugh at your pasty white skin? None of us has seen any sun lately, so you might as well join us. Or do you come from the chicken kingdom and not the dragon kingdom?"

"My grandmother has eaten people for such comments." Ryo muttered with a laugh surprised that he found the thought humorous. He had been so discombobulated when Torcha had first eaten Don Magely that now it all seemed so ridiculous. Ryo was walking by the hot tub when a splash of warm water came across his legs. "Fine, fine," Ryo was laughing as he backed away. His playful dark eyes enchanted April as she stared at his blooming cheeks and long hair that was usually pulled back in a ponytail during the cooking parts of the show. She was aware of the camera on her and posed angling her body so that Ryo and the crew could see her in the best position. "I'll go put this away and put on some shorts."

"Don't do me any favors," April said under her breath. Ryo's dragon senses caught the words and he was quite red as he hurried to change.

Break

George was humming as he pulled the blankets up around Wali. Hard to believe he was born before I was, George thought looking at the pale face, so drawn and young. George pulled the satin robe he wore closer to his body after moving the school book onto the shelf next to the bed. Wali's parents had wanted him to learn all about human and human behavior and he studied diligently. "Such a good boy." George turned out the small lamp then left. He had gone up to make sure that Wali was alright and found him sprawled on the bed fast asleep.

"Georgie?" George paused when he saw Nari on the stairs with Jhaymes long sword. "No!" Nari exploded then hushed his voice to a whisper when George shook his head and nodded to Wali's room. "Oh," Nari whispered. "Jhaymes is not going on a mission; I am just keeping his weapons cleaned and sharp as is my duty as his squire." George nodded then headed down the stairs. He trailed his hand down the oak hand rail of the stairs marveling at the hard wood. It was so different from the white marble and soft gauze of his Arcadian palace home. It was not as big as Zarro's palace, but what else could he call the elegant structure that Jhaymes had built for him.

Reaching for the pot of fine porcelain, George was humming softly. He pulled down the green tea that Jhaymes loved while getting the chai for himself. Life was so simple now. There were no big parties every night and no one screaming outside the windows. Was he really happy back then? George had thought so. Maybe he was. But now that he was older, perhaps different things made him happy. Hearing footsteps coming from the red-room and gym in the basement, George's heart grew lighter as it always did at Jhaymes approach.

Those strong arms around him offered strength and support, unlike anything that he had ever experienced. On the stairs heading down with a bowl full of fresh, shelled pistachios Nari paused. He could sense the heat in the room below, Jhaymes wanted to be alone. Nari went back upstairs where he had Jhaymes double hook swords to polish and sharpen.

George leaned back into Jhaymes feeling safe. The Arcadian Knight reached around him to place the tea pot on the fire that leaped in greeting. "The fire is happy to see you." George backed closer into Jhaymes arms.

"Is the fire alone in its happiness?" Jhaymes lowered his head to sniff the hair of his love.

"You know better," George sighed at the need to hold Jhaymes close even as he moved to get biscuits to have with their tea.

"George, how about you turn the fire off and come upstairs?" Jhaymes said. George could feel the heat of Jhaymes stare. It was almost as if fingers caressed him even through his clothes. George realized Jhaymes was singing to him even as his body flushed in response. When George melted, Jhaymes was there to catch him and carry him to their bedroom. This strength always held George, never hurt him. Their room was pale white and blue. It was a smaller version of their palace home. Jhaymes had offered to have their bedroom door be the door connecting their home to Arcadia, but George had declined. The smaller room had a certain charm to it. Count D had made sure that Wali would not be disturbed by his foster parents so there was really no need.

"Are you going to put me down?" George asked when Jhaymes held him in their bedroom. Jhaymes thought about it. He should put George down and undress him fully. Then he could take him to bed and make sweet love to him. Jhaymes smirked yanking the large shirt from George. George heard the rip of his clothes and gasped. He should be upset about the garment but instead his blood heated even more at the passion smoldering in Jhaymes eyes. Flames coursed along his legs making him glad to be immune to Jhaymes flames. His pants fell away leaving not a cinder behind, even his underwear were gone. George rested in Jhaymes arms knowing without the feel of the taut flesh surrounding him that Jhaymes clothes had met a similar fate.

"Tell me what you want," Jhaymes' request slid along George in the musical tones of the phoenix. A language that George had not mastered but he knew what Jhaymes wanted.

"I want to feel you on and in every inch of me. Can you do that?" George asked his light colored eyes closed in bliss as Jhaymes lips marked his neck. "Can you brand me with you?"

"Haven't I?" Jhaymes traced his tongue along the markings on George's neck that proclaimed to anyone who could read it that he belonged to Jhaymes. The tongue traveled down to the collar bone, kisses and nibbles, licks and sucks until he found that sensitive peak that he tortured. George gasped at the heat that surrounded his nipples from Jhaymes mouth and fingers. "You are mine," The words seemed to speak themselves across George's skin. Jhaymes licked his way down until he was faced with the hardness of his lover.

Jhaymes blew a warm breath before his tongue reached out. George moaned his love's name as he was bathed with sensual pleasure. George's cries built as Jhaymes became lost in the taste, scent, and feel of the man he craved. George's reached a crescendo when his legs were pushed up and Jhaymes bathed his innermost reaches. Jhaymes smiled, his fingers beginning to join in the fun, opening George to further exploration and delight. "fill me," George trembled with need. "Jhaymes, I need you." His body wept with the need he proclaimed. Jhaymes could not deny George anything. He reached for he nightstand and found the lubrication. George knew that it would be warmed when it touched his skin and so it was. "Oh... Jhaymes..." George lost the ability to speak as he was slowly, deliciously filled.

George raised his hips meeting each thrust. He promised to offer more to Jhaymes for stimulation at their next lovemaking, but he needed this. Jhaymes thrust, building passion and speed. The bed rocked with their joy. "Georgie..." Jhaymes could feel the end near and though he wanted to slow down and savor, he could only reach for the peak in George's arms. George could feel the explosion and his own bathed them both. "I love you..." Jhaymes whispered buried in George's neck

"And I you," George affirmed. He was not shocked at the firmness that continued to fill him and knew he was in for a long night.

Break

Jill pulled her body from underneath the dead weight of Mykial. "Oh... Mykial... What happened?" Jill attempted to grasp Mykial's arm in support. Her hand slipped free from the copious blood pouring from his side and other wounds Jill looked but could not see them all. Mykial opened one eye and moved his mouth as if to speak. Jill fell to her bottom again and crawled over watching the crimson flood sink into the hard wood of her floors. "Mykial!" Jill screamed at the lack of pulse from his slack form.

"I've been dead for about a month now," Jill gasped at the pained laugh. "Stop searching for a pulse."

"Who...Sniffle... Who do I call? What do I do?" Jill pulled her shirt off to wrap around his middle as it seemed that was the most grievous injury. Looking at the jagged pieces of skin sending forth blood onto her and the floor Jill gasped. The way the wound interlocked, it almost seemed as if... "Something bit you."

"Kind of... strange, huh?" Mykial coughed raising his hand to catch the blood. Jill wiped her hands on her pants and pulled her cell phone to call the consulate. It was the only place she could think of that would have a physician that would know what to do with a wounded vampire. She had heard all about how the Royale had first brought lady Aurora to Arcadia after her lair had been destroyed. "For a biter to be bitten..." Mykial closed his eyes falling limp into her lap.

Break

"Breathe." April gasped at the word that was whispered in her ear as Ryo approached the hot tub in a pair of black and gold trunks. The black fabric seemed to make his pale skin gleam while the gold showed of it's gold undertones.

"Holy shit," April breathed the words watching as his abs worked while he ascended the stairs to get into the hot water. "Is it just me or did the water just get hotter?" April said aloud scooting closer to where Ryo sat in the water. Ryo checked to make sure that the temperature was not responding to him. The water was heated by electricity not natural fire, there was no way it was him. She was flirting with him.

At his look for help Sam grinned. "So Ryo," Sam grinned at the opportunity to set April back and snip at Bobby. "Your husband, Dee, he buys you bouquets. My wife mentioned it to me after watching some documentary."

Ryo blushed yet his eyes shone his thanks and April backed away at the reminder when Ryo held up his hand gazing with love at his wedding band. "He reminds me often that he loves me and appreciates me."

"Yeah, tell him thanks a lot when you get home." Sam groused with a good-natured laugh. "Now my wife expects the same." Sam leaned back sipping his beer. Ryo wrinkled his nose at the smell. He settled more into the water enjoying its soothing heat. Ryo pulled the band from his hair letting it down to hid his face as April, though she had moved, continued to stare at him. "I am going to have to get something done to my hair."

"It's so pretty," April reached out to touch Ryo's hair but he caught her hand. "I was just going to see how soft it is."

"If you are going to touch something it is best you ask permission first of the person it belongs to." Ryo offered a smile then closed his legs tight on the hand that was rubbing his thigh from the shadow his body made in the pool. "And at the moment, Dee is unavailable to consider your request."

"You belong to him?" April frowned. She took her hand back amazed that the firm grip had not hurt at all. April gasped, sinking into the dark abyss of Ryo's eyes. "Is that an Arcadian thing. Even married couples are their own person."

"It is indeed a mark of my heritage," Ryo leaned back when he felt her blood rise the more he looked at her. Sam too stared at Ryo finding this information as fascinating as the others. Even Bobby, though he pretended interest in his beer listened as the quiet detective spoke. "From the top of my head to the soles of my feet, this dragon prince has been claimed, conquered and subdued." Thinking of Dee caused a sensual timbre to enter Ryo's voice. April shivered at the sound. "I submit to a mightier foe."

"He fought you?" April asked. Her disgust with the apparent barbarism of the foreign land clear in her tone.

"No," Ryo shook his head his cheeks turning red, whether from the heat or embarrassment, he could not tell. "He fought for me. My family tried to keep him away and he made it through. There is no better sense of being cherished than watching the man you love battle for the right to have you all to himself."

"Your family adopted that singer, right?" Bobby spoke up, no longer able to pretend to not be listening.

"You mean Georgie, er... Boy George," Ryo nodded. "It was one of my responsibilities as a prince to defend him against Jhaymes when he claimed him.

"So," Bobby spoke again his grin turning into a leer. "If you are already a prince and a detective what the hell do you want with a restaurant in jolly old London?"

"Good question," Ryo smirked. "I am competing just like all of you," Ryo stood and April forgot how to breathe as the water slid down his body. The wet shorts clung to him showing off the roundness of his bottom before he wrapped a thick towel around his waist.

"I think there is a quarter in my pants pocket if you want to try to bounce it off," Sam said in a stage whisper. Ryo whipped around his face crimson as Sam laughed. "Oh sorry, you heard me," Sam laughed when Ryo did. Ryo shook his head at the man's teasing then headed back to his room for his book. He had to know what Serina wanted. She would have to find a better way of getting his attention. If Dee knew she was petting him, he would be livid. And Ryo did not want to contemplate what would happen if Mihnea thought Ryo was encouraging her.

"He knows better," Serina's laugh was just low enough that it did not reach the cameras. He found the shadow that she was coming from. "I have a message from Wyld Wynd. Soon the typhoon will come." Ryo frowned at her words. If something was wrong with Rain Dee was nearest to him. Dee was the one who would have to. "The storm is yet brewing, you will be there in time." Ryo wanted to ask her what she meant, but knew that she could not answer, Wyld Wynd would have told her no more. Such was his way. With a sigh, Ryo stepped into the shower after first scenting the are. He smiled, Serina was gone, so at least he would be afforded his privacy. The next few days were guaranteed to be difficult.

Break

"This night is alive with the smell of insane. It's reaching for me and its calling my name. I beg for silence to drown out their weep. How did this asylum become where I sleep?" Rain looked up when Cory entered the room. Cory sat on a chair his eyes on Rain. "What?" Rain asked when Cory did not move or speak.

"Your new lyrics," Cory said. "Nestoir has convinced Daphnus that you record them as soon as possible. He is really excited. Cory waved his hand until his guitar appeared in much the same way as his scythe did. "Let's work this one through and we can start recording it with the rest of them. Bikky looked in from the kitchen, listening to his brother sing brought him joy at the beauty of his voice but sadness at the despair that he could feel in the lyrics. This was the last week and Ryo would be home. But, Bikky perked up, he had not told his brother that they were going to see him tonight. If Bikky was right, and Nestoir was planning to capitalize on Rain's depression without Ryo, he had better record before lunch time.

Break

Ryo left the booth with the camera crew after giving his interview. How he missed his family. Ryo went back upstairs to the room. He had a few moments before he was set to go downstairs for the daily challenge. He would use those few moments. Ryo was glad to see that the large room was empty. He sat on the bed feeling his heart carry the weight of lead in his chest. Ryo pulled his photo book out and flipped through the pages. "Are you alright?" Sam entered the room. "I was just coming up because you are usually downstairs before the challenge starts, now you may make it down with the rest of us." Sam chuckled a bit then handed Ryo a handkerchief. "Hey, think about it this way?" Ryo looked up after he had wiped his face and blew his nose. He thought of Dee holding the tissue for him in Detroit when he had felt so lost inside. "You are doing this to help your family. At this point in the game, even if we don't make it to number one, prestigious restaurants and hotels see what we can do. We survived Chef Ramsey so we can survive anything."

"If you think Chef Ramsey is bad, you should try working for Zarro and Laton." Ryo chuckled a bit then finished cleaning his face. " We should go if we want to make it in time." Ryo got to his feet then headed to the door. He looked back at Sam where he sat looking at a picture of his wife. "Thank you."

Sam nodded and sat his picture aside. He got to his feet taking his own words to heart. "So," Sam said as he and Ryo walked downstairs. "Is the High King of Arcadia really crazy?" Ryo's laughter was infectious as they entered the kitchen to find Chef Ramsey standing with several covered trays. "I am sure you were all expecting to be cooking right now. What we are doing is testing your pallet." Ryo sighed as he saw that each of the six tables had two covered dishes on them. "How many of you smoke?" Chef Ramsey asked, Ryo stood still as three of the remaining six chefs raised their hands. "Well then," Chef Ramsey shook his head. "I recreated the dish that you made as your signature dish on your very first day. As you can see there are two of them. Your job is to find the one that is made correctly and tell me what I did different in the other one."

As the other Chefs walked over to the tables after the dishes were uncovered Ryo inhaled. He walked over to his table and smelled both plates. While he other chefs were tasting, he closed his eyes and sniffed each plate. Ryo picked up the fork and tasted the first one. It was a great rendition of his dish. Aromatic and flavorful, it filled his mouth almost as if he had made it himself. Almost. The second dish caused him to pause. Chef Ramsey watched with an appreciative eye as Ryo tasted the dish again then sat his fork down. "What did I do differently and how could you tell?" Chef Ramsey walked over to him before the other chefs had finished their dish tasting.

"The color on this one is darker and the smell is a bit richer," Ryo pointed to the dish that was altered. "It also has the classic saltiness of soy sauce. That is what you added to the terryaki."

Chef Ramsey nodded his head in appreciation of Ryo's skill more than to answer his statement. "Impressive." Ryo stood beside his table of dishes until the other Chefs had made their selections. Ryo was secretly rooting for Sam and was happy to see his new friend succeed. While Ryo did like his easy-going manner, he suspected that Sam was his only way out of winning this contest. "I would like you all to walk over here for a moment and stand here." Chef Ramsey indicated a dais that was in full view of the front doors. "Alright Philippe," Chef Ramsey nodded to his maitre'd. "Open Hell's Kitchen for lunch." Ryo gasped sure that he would have to cook with no preparation then felt his heart stop as Dee walked into the restaurant.

The air in Ryo's lungs deserted him. "Oh my God," Ryo stood rooted to the spot. His mind seemed to be playing with him. Was this real? His eyes went to Chef Ramsey then back to the door. Dee? Was Dee really walking to him. Ryo tried to take a step towards the man he loved only to see Bikky, Rain and Lyo behind him. Ryo's hands were covering his face even as his knees went weak. Dee was at his side holding him up. "Oh... Dee..." Ryo could say no more. Dee had never been ashamed of his love for Ryo and was proud to display it before all. With the confidence of a man sure of his love, he kissed Ryo. The shy beauty did not avert his mouth but pressed his lips, open and willing, to Dee. This was his home. Right here in Dee's arms is where he had always belonged.

"Share," Bikky butted his way in between them. He felt good just being able to smell Ryo again. Ryo's head just passed Bikky's shoulder but still the strength of his father brought a certain joy to his heart. When he had room he moved aside so that Rain and Lyo could wedge in. Dee turned a surprising shade of red when he realized that he had been blocking his sons' reach to Ryo. "Come on," Bikky said when Rain teared up. "I'm hungry."

The family all gathered at their table as the waiters began serving the lunch. Rain dove into his plate excited to be eating Ryo's fresh cooking again. The reheated meals were good but nothing beat fresh from the oven. Rain dropped his fork after one bite. "You didn't make that." Rain sipped at his water then stared at his plate as if it had betrayed him.

Chef Ramsey, watching the interaction, raised his brows. He had watched the tape in the office of each recipe until he was sure he could recreate it. Chef Ramsey walked over to the table. "How do you know who cooked it?"

Rain looked up, heavy khol lining his deep, yet bright green eyes. "Everything Ryo makes for us," Bikky smirked as he sipped his soda. "Is coated with a heavy covering of love. It permeates the steam that rises and each bite just tastes like home." Rain leaned over until his head was on Ryo's shoulder. "And when you're done with him, we'll take him back." Rain smiled as Chef Ramsey inclined his head. It wasn't just on television. That boy really was beautiful. His daughter had posters all over the place in her bedroom of him and his entire band. One poster featured Rain standing on top of an outcropping rocks jutting out over a black mountain landscape that Ramsey had not been able to identify. Rain wore large black wings while the rest of the band stood on rocks around him with their instruments. With his black clothes and make-up he resembled a dark angel. That smile he treated Ramsey to was full of mischief yet was engaging. Ramsey shook his head as Rain sighed and began to eat his meal. "Can't wait for the real thing, but I suppose this will do." Ramsey was laughing as he went back to the kitchen.

Dee lifted the fork and fed Ryo. "Tell me what has been going on at home," Ryo said after he swallowed.

"I lost a tooth," Lyo grinned to show Ryo the new gap in his mouth. "I wanted it to wait for you to get home but Dee said that when nature calls it calls." Ryo nodded patting the little blond head. "And when you do get back, can we build a treehouse? And I want to learn to ride a bike without trainers."

"Breathe in between please," Bikky chuckled. " I rejoined the basketball team, need something to keep me occupied."

"What about your training?" Ryo asked allowing Dee to hold his cup to his lips for a drink.

"It's on hold for a bit," Dee said giving Ryo a deep look. "Mykial was attacked, they are looking for the person responsible."

"Person," Ryo muttered then accepted another bite. "Rain?"

"A lot of music, Cory came back for about a day, then he was gone again," Rain said moving his food around on his plate. "But we got a lot of stuff recorded today before he left again with Ponchi. And I wrote a few songs with Daphnus"

"A few?" Ryo raised a brow.

"Want to hear one? I wrote it before you left," Ryo knew there was significance in the words but he just nodded. "It's called Mother Earth. I will sing it at the opening for the Life Fest that we are having." Ryo raised a brow but sighed. He was sure that there were many plans that he was unaware of. With Arcadia, miss a day, miss a lot, he was almost done missing an entire month. Rain pushed his half-eaten plate aside then took a deep breath. Dee placed a kiss on Ryo's cheek glad to have him so near. "Birds and butterflies, rivers and mountains she creates," The restaurant silenced as the beautiful boy sang. "But you'll never know the next move she'll make. You can try but it is useless to ask why." Chef Ramsey stopped speaking as it registered that the sound was coming from the table where everyone was staring. "Cannot control her, She goes her own way."

Bobby looked up from his wife and daughter to stare at the boy with the voice of an angel. Rain sang on with Bikky glowering at the man he knew had been giving Ryo trouble. Ryo had not said anything but the looks he had been sending their way since they arrived spoke volumes. " She rules until the end of time. She gives and she takes. She rules until the end of time. She goes her own way."

From his table with his wife, Sam smiled over at Ryo and saw that his plate and Dee's were almost empty and yet Ryo had not raised a hand to feed himself. Rain continued to entrance the gathered families. "With every breath and all the choices that we make, We are only passing through on her way. I find my strength believing that your soul lives on." Sam handed his wife a handkerchief when she sniffled. As a longtime fan of the Arcadian's she knew the young man's mother was deceased, yet she never knew much else about his particular case."Until the end of time I'll carry it with me."

Hell's Kitchen had never seen such a glimpse of Heaven, Jean-Phillip thought while listening to the young man. Rain took a breath and went on. " Once you will know my dear, you don't have to fear. A new beginning always starts at the end. Until the end of time...She goes her own way" Rain finished his song with a smile on his face. "It is a collaboration with X-Ta-C and Slash. It starts out with a madrigal opening then Cory and the guys come in. It seems odd in concept, but is beautiful when you hear it together. The two bands have a unique sound together."

"Everything Arcadia does is unique," Ryo laughed wiping the tears from his eyes. "Did you finish the song for the movie?"

"Yeah, I am singing it at the opening for the movie. The premier is in a couple of weeks, you'll be there right?" Rain's voice held steady even as his eyes glistened.

"I will," Ryo promised lowering Rains head to place a kiss on his brow. He held the pose long enough to Rain to take a few breathes and smile again. "I'll be there."

"Prom is in a few days," Bikky said. "Laton said Dee can place our crowns since he is your consort." Ryo knew his heart would break as prom cam and went and he could not place the crowns on their heads himself. A formal event called for it and yet he would not be there. Once again, Ryo cursed the criminal who dared cause a need for him to be away from his family. Ryo affirmed that Chef Ramsey would live and this criminal would go down. He would pay for all the pain he had caused to Ryo's family. As time came for them to say their good byes Ryo looked to Dee with the heat of a promise. Dee grinned, he would hold him to it.

Honey Glayzed 36

Jill paced the halls outside of the medical ward of the Arcadian Palace. Princess Clarisande had been inside for over an hour working on Mykial. Jill stood wearing a jacket over a blood covered bra as her shirt had been wrapped around Mykial when the Arcadian's had arrive to transport him to the palace. Jill refused to leave the antechamber to change. When had she come to care for him so much? She asked herself over and over again as she walked back and forth. If only she could have given him her blood. Due to her consumption of the tears her blood was poison to him. Jill had wiped her hands on the clean, warm towel that a page had offered her. So much blood. "Miss," Niri walked forward with her hands full of soft cloth. "I have clothes if you would like to change."

" How is Mykial?" Jill asked having stood at the door. She was all too aware that the room had other entrances and the girl could know more about his situation than she did.

" I am sorry Lady Jill, but I do not know." Niri took Jill's hand. "You are covered in blood. Please come with me. You will see, Highness Mihnea is here and Heaven arrives within the hour. If Lady Aurora will be separate from Soofu D for a moment, we will have more than enough powerful vampire blood to revive him."

Jill allowed Niri to lead her away. "But what did this to him?"

"That is something the knights will solve," Jill heard the voice of Queen Victoria before she saw the svelte beauty in human form. Her hair, in her favorite shade of red, fell to the marble floor riding on top of the hem of her white gown, the golden trim seeming to make her glow.

"I am a knight," Jill asserted prepared to fight whatever demon lurked in the darkness.

"Can you bear to leave him?" Victoria asked with a smirk. "You are more than welcome in the palace while you await news of his well being. There are other knights that will see to solving this crime. You are too close to the case."

"Is that an order, Majesty, or a suggestion?" Victoria bristled at the taunting words of Mihnea. "Don't turn that glower on me," Mihnea chuckled. "I am on my way to suckle the babe... I mean offer my blood to heal Mykial. We have knights combing the area where he was hunting, and ended up hunted. Ah, the young."

"It could have happened to anyone, even you," Jill defended her boyfriend only to have Mihnea turn to look at her. His brows were raised over his deep green eyes that had a deep red center. His fangs elongated. All the warmth left Jill's body and she stood trembling in silence. She wanted to negate her words, apologize, move, anything but all she could do was stand as he walked by.

"He is playing with you," Jill gasped in air she did not realize she was holding. Serina stepped into view from a shadow cast by the setting sun. "Not offended at all, just wanting to show his age. He can be such a brat sometimes. Would probably do him some good to be bested by something other than the dragon prince." Serina flipped her crimson hair over her shoulder. "I am hungry, join me while they play their blood games. I am sending my puppy to sniff around with the knight's. It's been a while since he was allowed to play."

"Puppy?" Jill shook her head not wanting an answer, though she seemed human there was something dangerous about this beautiful thief that chilled the marrow in her bones.

Break

The moon hung heavy over the pristine pool of water. The grass bowed in the soft wind that blew. The two figures stood, one wrapped in a thick blanket the other, wearing the tunic and skirts of her rank as high priestess. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Jerrianne asked Madame Scorpion as they stood on the edge of the lake. "The high king is going to accept you as you are. The Kirin bathing pool is not necessary."

"Madame Scorpion is dead." Madame Scorpion smiled as she stared at the crystal water beckoning to her. "My mother's name was Sasha, she died birthing me. I will honor her by wearing that name forever on. My step mother always hated me. My father did not understand. Let their child die and another live."

"If that is your choice, step into the water and become what you were always meant to be." Sasha nodded. She shivered at the first touch of the cold water. It traveled from her toes up her legs. It reached the juncture of her thighs and the shivers raced along her spine. As the ruddy jewels went under Sasha gasped. This is what it was like to be reborn. No more would Sasha be stuck between genders, in this magical pool her sex would finally be revealed. What had been denied at birth would be decided right here. His choice would be known and finally life could progress. With this hope Sasha ran into the cold water until nothing but bubbles could be seen. Jerrianne waited. After several minutes the priestess became worried when Sasha did not resurface. Jerrianne stepped into the water falling back on her now wet robes as a shimmering beauty burst forth from the water. Sasha took a few steps forward before falling into Jerrianne's arms and wrapped into a thick blanket.

"What am I?" Sasha asked trying to peel the blanket away to see the nude form.

"Oh dear," Jerrianne sighed when Sasha pulled the blanket aside.

Sasha saw the well formed breasts and sighed. A woman then. Sasha looked down and saw that the genitals were the same. Nothing had changed. "Why?" Sasha wept. "Why wasn't I changed, why was I rejected? You said He accepted all. You said..." Sasha curled over in tears.

"But you have been changed," Jerrianne said. "And His choice is clear. As you were born as you were meant to be." Jerrianne directed Sasha's eyes to the left arm where the large scorpion tattoo had been, and to the smaller one on her ankle. Both of them gone. Sasha's hair, not only longer but was bouncy and shiny with a luster that seemed to reflect the stars. "He makes no mistakes. What is created is what He wanted. Will you accept this?"

"I guess I have to," Sasha chuckled. "Short of surgery, which would insult His wisdom, I am as He made me. I will be as He wishes."

"Then welcome, Lady Sasha, to our kingdom." Sasha heard the rumbling voice of the king and blinked at his pristine fur as he walked into the pool from the other side. He approached, grasping the edge of the blanket in his teeth before covering the now cold form. "Now come inside, there is still a bit of chill in the spring wind and my paws are cold." Zarro stepped from the water and shook water droplets in all direction. Jerrianne stood for a moment blinking away the excess of his shaking. Shaking her head, she gathered Sasha and followed after.

Break

"That was bloody abysmal," Ryo sighed resisting the urge to rub away the pain in his forehead as he had to agree with Chef Ramsey. Tonight's service had been hell. "You all need to really re-assess your agenda's. If you want to be the head Chef, you have to damn well act like it. Now get your arses upstairs and decide which two of you will be up for consideration." Chef Ramsey shook his head. "Well, go on then, get out of here."

"I don't want to go home," April burst out as soon as they entered the common area. With shaking hands she lit a cigarette. "I know I messed up a lot tonight, but you have all seen what I can do."

"Perhaps you have hit your limit," Bobby said his voice not unkind. As much as he wanted to win, April had been nice to him. Even when he was less than kind to her and her favorite chef, Ryo. "We have all done great things here on this show, but we have all messed up at times. When we hit that night when we make too many mistakes, then we should know we hit our limits. That's why I am nominating you... and..." Bobby sighed. He was not only yelled at tonight, but evicted from the kitchen altogether. Despite April's protestations that she was not done yet; that she could come back from this, Bobby continued. "And myself. I screwed up, seeing my family, I guess my mind was not on the kitchen tonight and I burnt the fish several times. Ryo, you helped me tonight and you didn't have to. Thank you." Ryo nodded and accepted the thanks. Bobby had hated Ryo on sight many years ago when he saw him on television guarding the high princess who was, at the time, with child. He had called him so many names. Too many thoughts of his lifestyle had clouded his thinking, making him judgmental and harsh. In truth, Bobby had never met someone so noble. "I think I am done. I have gone as far as I can."

"Don't give up just because you made a few mistakes," April protested her mascara ran down her face in a sad parody of a clown.

"In this field you can't make a few mistakes." Bobby countered shaking his head. "A few mistakes and your restaurant goes in the toilet, as we saw tonight. People were complaining and leaving from my station, but they waited in line for his." Bobby pointed at Ryo. "God, if you win... You fucking deserve it." Ryo opened his mouth to thank Bobby for the compliment, yet in his heart he just wanted to go home. Ryo shut his mouth trying to swallow. Win... he knew he had a solid chance at it. Ryo turned to Sam. Sam could tell that Ryo wanted something, desperately, yet he only stared back. What was his friend asking him to do? Ryo bit his lip to keep from answering. -I want you to win-

Ryo thought of the surprise that Chef Ramsey had arranged. Allowing him to place the crowns on his boys head was a kindness that made him wonder. Was Chef Ramsey aware of his real reason for being there, or was he truly kind under all the bluster and swears. The tears on Rain's face had broken his heart, but soon, soon he would be returning home.

Break

Pale hands gently sat the golden backed brush onto the elegant vanity. George sighed for Jhaymes had been busy on something in the basement. He trusted his word that it was not a mission for the king. Zar.,ro had assured him that Jhaymes current mission was keeping Wali safe, and that Jhaymes would be called only in the direst of circumstances. George turned from his freshly brushed hair at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He pulled his robe closed just as Nari knocked against the door then opened it. George stood to his feet his eyes wide as he stared at he large, cloth covered object that Nari and Jhaymes struggled with. "What on earth is that?" George chuckled a bit at their flushed faces. "Well, I will get you something to drink." George hurried from the room, his pale hands brushing along the white marble railing on their stairs. Jhaymes had been hard at work re-modeling the house. It seemed as if, every week, it was looking more and more like their Arcadian home.

On his way downstairs, George poked his head into Wali's room to see the young creature sleeping soundly. With a smile he headed to the kitchen. George was humming while he got the crystal container of lemonade out of the refrigerator. Even though the high prince kept him busy with work, George still felt like a housewife. It was not unpleasant. He filled the glasses with ice and carried it all on a tray back upstairs. What he found in the bedroom was Jhaymes and Nari attaching the large cloth covered object to the headboard. George had always thought that the headboard seemed incomplete. The two breathed deeply then sat. Jhaymes on the bed, Nari on the plush carpet. George sat his burden on the nightstand then began to pour. "I suppose you are wondering what that is?" Jhaymes said while staring at George. The heat in his gaze and voice caused Nari to gulp his lemonade and say a fast goodnight. The door nearly slammed in his haste to get back to the safety of his room.

He knew, without a doubt that he loved George. Nari sighed thinking of the human that his knight had fallen in love with. Nari would await the day when he found the love that was meant for him. With a smile that could light a room on a stormy day and a wit sharper than his blade. Eyes that could soften the hardest heart and the voice of an angel. Yes, Nari vowed, one day he would find his love.

Jhaymes watched George's fire opal eyes look at the soft cloth that covered the ornate head board he and Nari had spent weeks working on. The white wrought iron had taken delicate work to scroll and design but he was sure his Georgie would love it. The best surprise was what Nari had been so careful with was the... Jhaymes waited. He knew to the moment when George's curiosity got the better of him. He lifted the cloth a gasp leaving him as he saw himself reflected in the mirror. Jewels were embedded around the edges with etching. Crushed jewels of light color were rubbed into the etchings on the mirror. It was long hard work but each hour that passed Nari and Jhaymes had smiled knowing it would please the one they loved. "You made this." George ran his hands over the intricate scroll of the wrought iron that matched their bed perfectly. He knew the work of Jhaymes as most of the jewelry that he owned as well as the weapons of the Royale were of his doing.

"I wanted something that we could both enjoy," Jhamyes voice warmed while his hands began to fondle the ends of the ties to George's robe. George said nothing but he raised his brows not halting the hands that pulled the robe apart. With his chest bare George stared at Jhaymes wondering why his husband simply stared at him. "You are beautiful. I could gaze at you forever. I want to touch you but in touching I miss some thing to see." George almost frowned while trying to decipher the words. Jhaymes moved over to the headboard and secured the ends of the cloth so that they would not move, leaving the mirror to reflect the bed and it's occupants. "Now I can touch you, feel that glorious body under my hands, taste you, and see you."

"Really," George raised his brows. A sigh left him at the slight lick to his left nipple. Jhaymes lingered tasting the flesh of his love. "Mmmm," George bit his lower lip.

Jhaymes opened his mouth taking the rosy peak inside. George relaxed into the feeling as it hardened. His sighs of pleasure music to Jhaymes ears. "You are a delectable sensory overload." Jhaymes pulled the robe away from George's body baring him fully. "Sit up this way face the mirror," Jhaymes knelt behind George situating the round bottom on his lap. George could feel the bulge growing in the loose pants Jhaymes wore. His mind was losing focus as both Jhaymes hands came to play on his chest. Stoking, kneading and pinching the peaks until George moaned aloud. "Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are darker." Jhaymes whispered the words in George's ear right before he bit the delicate appendage. Licking the small nip, Jhaymes traveled down to Georges neck, licking a hot trail that left shivers in his tongues wake. "Don't close your eyes. Watch me," George opened his eyes and began to watch Jhaymes hands in the mirror.

Those wicked hands traveled over his chest causing George to gasp. It was different, now that he could see the trail of the hands his body could anticipate the feel of those warm hands. George sighed when Jhaymes traced up his thighs. Not a firm touch but a feather light torture mechanism. Jhaymes skimmed over his manhood. "Touch me," George begged after several long passes that teased but offered no real contact.

"I am," Jhaymes smirked as his dragged his tongue along George's spine. "Lean up for me," Jhaymes helped George adjust until he was on his hands and knees. "From this angle, I can see your beautiful bottom, adjust my angle just a bit and I can watch your eyes cloud as I do this..."

"Ah...Oh," George lost the ability to suck air into his lungs as Jhaymes went from soft nibbling on each mound of the tush to a full on lick down the middle.

"Fabulous, you see there," Jhaymes paused to lick his finger before beginning his fondling all over again. He pressed in with a finger pulling the cheeks apart. "I want you to stare at that mirror and lower down onto your elbows, but watch the mirror. Let me see your eyes as I make you scream." George did as was requested. Jhaymes grinned, then feasted. His ears rang with the sweet sounds of George's pleasure while his mouth was full of the soft taste and his hands could feel the tantalizing white flesh while his vision was clouded by fire opal eyes. He was sinking in the heaven that was George. "You're close," Jhaymes said between probes with his tongue. "I can always tell by how red you get... here..." Jhaymes sucked the ruddy jewels into his mouth while his hands stroked the hardened, excited member.

"Yes!... Jhaymes!" George cried as his eyes nearly crossed but he kept them open as he spilled. He could not collapse as Jhaymes strong arms gathered him closed holding him in his lap. George would remember later to wonder when Jhaymes had shed his pants, but at the moment he did not care.

"Lean against me" Jhaymes pulled George into his arms. He could smell the sweet smelling lubricant and relaxed his muscles for Jhaymes entry. It was smooth and he began to close his eyes in bliss. "No, keep them open, I want to see your eyes," George opened his eyes staring into the mirror. He could not tell where the light was reflecting or if he had merely succumbed to what some called seeing stars. Was it him glowing? Jhaymes? The room or the world? Jhaymes was in heaven, he could feel his love all around him and drown in the fire opal eyes at the same time. He was close, too close. Jhaymes' thrusts began to speed up as George's cries reached a crescendo of ultimate pleasure. Each movement seemed to touch a deeper part of George dragging him under and bringing him to the heights of sublime pleasure. Jhaymes tried but George was already there pulling him in. His cries of fulfillment intermingled with George even as his body poured into him. In the mirror, their eyes met and George sighed their lips meeting breaking the contact. Jhaymes could not remember how long they lay together entwined. He regained his senses long enough to close the curtain over the mirror and pull the covers over them to prevent chills. George was asleep long before Jhaymes was done cleaning them both. As any dragon would guard his treasure, the phoenix warrior held his beloved throughout the night.

Break

Ryo and Sam trudged back up to the room with a sigh. April had cried and plead all the way out. Bobby had sighed, but accepted it as Chef Ramsey had told him to leave as well. Even as he searched for clues as to who was trying to kill the superstar chef, all Ryo could think of was finishing and going home. He could not do less than his best and yet if he won he would be devastated. He would have to respectfully decline. Bobby sat at his bed and went over the menu for the next day while Ryo pulled out his photo album. The pages were worn around the edges from so many turnings. "Hey," Ryo looked up from running his fingers over the picture of the family. "Good luck tomorrow."

Ryo smiled then placed the book back under the pillow. "You too," Ryo's words had a feel of wholeheartedness that caused Sam to pause. Sometimes he wondered if Ryo really wanted to win. But if he didn't, why was he here?

"Hey, Ryo..." Sam sat his menu down. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me" Ryo frowned as he put away his photo album. "You know who I am. I am Ryo, a detective who happens to be related to an Arcadian King. I am the husband of Detective Dee, and father of four children. See," Ryo turned his picture of the entire family around. "That is Alicia, the mother of my daughter and youngest son."

"I know all that," Sam shook his head. He was really having a hard time figuring out the enigmatic man that seemed so sad to be away from his family. "I mean, why are you here?" Ryo lowered his head and sighed. "If we weren't on camera, would you tell me? I mean are you guys secretly hurting for money? It can't be easy having so much to do all day, I mean why else continue as a detective even though you are royalty? It must be that Arcadia is a poor kingdom."

Sam was surprised by Ryo's laughter. "The Arcadian palace has jewels running along the paneling of every wall. Money is not an issue." Ryo refrained from describing the throne that Zarro refused to sit on. It alone was worth more than the white house. "Don't worry about it, one day you should bring your wife over for dinner. It will be fun." Sam nodded agreeing to drop the subject. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Break

"Lady Jill," Jill looked up when Niri called her name. "Mykial has awakened and is calling for you." Jill rushed to the door in the wake of the young page. "He is weak and may not stay awake for longer than a few minutes, but the blood of the ancient is now in his veins, he may make a faster recovery."

"Is Mihnea's blood that powerful?" Jill asked as they approached a door covered in rubies and gold.

"His blood is that of the great one," Jill paused thinking of Mihnea's father. Great one, huh? If that is what they wanted to call him, she could not disagree, she had seen and heard of fantastic deeds that he had accomplished. He mind was wiped of all as the door opened and she saw what appeared to a corps reposing upon the pristine sheets swathed in bandages. Tears rushed from her eyes along with a sniffle. Those deep colored eyes opened and Mykial smiled. "You scared me."

"Oh?" Mykial took her hand when she sat by his bedside. "Did you think I was dead? I died a couple of months ago," Jill wondered why he looked so sad until he continued. "Is that something that you can accept? I know you are human, I had hoped that working with Arcadia as you have been that danger would not frighten you. So maybe it's not the danger, and it's me."

"No, no Mykial..." Jill wiped her eyes. "I was afraid that you were not coming back. It takes some getting used to, you being a vampire, but think I may be falling in love with you." Jill lay her head on his chest as his eyes began to close. There was no heartbeat, and his chest did not rise and a fall, but his hand stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

"Dear little human Jill," Mykial sighed as the weight of his families blood bore down on him. "I think I may be falling in love with you too."

Honey Glayzed 37

Crescendo

Ryo sniffed the notes that Leon handed him while the cameraman was away. "Less than a week away and this guy has not made a move," Leon groused. "How are you holding up?" Ryo sighed, he wanted to say he was fine but really he just wanted to go home. Yet if he was to prevent a homicide he had to stay and see this through to the end. But what was the plan? Ryo sat for a while then headed to the roof. It was the one place that he could to get the clear head he needed. This place smelled of food. As much as he loved to cook, he would love to be able to smell something else again. Ryo sighed thinking of Rain's garden. It smelled it's best after storm. And then there was Dee. What Ryo would not give to smell him again, that deep musky scent that could get into his brain.

The notes had perfume on them, but perhaps it was not directly applied to the letter but from association. He could not shake the feeling that they were dealing with a female, but she had to have an accomplice. Someone on the inside was helping this person. That he was sure of, but who? There were no clues. Ryo hated to admit it, but he would have to leave Chef Ramsey as bait. Wait for the lunatic to make their move, then he would have them. Then he could go home. Ryo sighed, it was not the best plan he had ever come up with, in fact it left him frustrated. Chef Ramsey had shown him a kindness. He thought back to the school prom. Chef Ramsey had taken him out of the kitchen, he thought the cantankerous head chef was dismissing him. What he found was Rain and Bikky, off camera, waiting for their coronets to be placed on their head. It was not a publicity stunt, just kindness. Ryo would save his life... now it was personal.

Break

Leon sat his gun in it's case then locked it. It was good to be home. There was so much going on. Ryo being gone was a tactical hit to their team, he saw things that others did not. Leon's brow furrowed, thoughts of the stalker bothering him. Chef Ramsey had yelled at and insulted too many people and they had two days left to figure it out. They had their invitation to the contest party at the end. The big reveal of who had won. Leon would bet that is when the perp would make their move. When he had told Ryo he had agreed. Their entire team would be there. Leon had thought about leaving the boys at home, but Ryo said the perp might think something was up, and so Leon had agreed. Chris would be upset to be left out, and so Lady Aurora and Sofu would guard the shop with the youngest. Leon wondered what Ryo would do if he won. So far the contest had been fair. Ryo worked hard to remain a contestant and now it was only him and one other left. Leon sighed at the very idea of Ryo winning a hotel in London.

"Deep in thought love?" Count D's voice found Leon where he sat moments before his fingers landed on his shoulder. Leon thrilled at the simple touch. "You worry a lot lately."

"A lot to worry about," Leon said. He shifted and tugged until Count D was in his lap. "If Ryo wins, what will he do? If he doesn't win will he solve the case? If we solve the case, can we solve it in time to save the Chef's life? Chris is waiting for his gifts from the Arcadian's like Rain's wind and Bikky's fire, but I don't know if I want him to have those gifts. He can be a good squire and knight without them. I am, so is Dee and Jill, we have no special powers and we do just fine."

"I suppose there is a lot..." D nodded laying his head on Leon's shoulder. "But we have conquered many problems before and I have no doubt that we will continue to persevere. Chris is young yet and his admiration for the elder boys is natural. Perhaps you miss those times when you were his hero." Leon laughed then sighed. Maybe D was right. But Chris was his little brother.

"I just want to raise him so that mom would be proud you know. Looking down I want her to see that her boys made good." Leon nodded thinking of his mother. She had been a kind woman, with horrible taste in men, but kind.

"And I am sure that she does," D placed his hand on Leon's cheek and pulled his face down to meet his lips. Leon accepted the kiss. He began to take D's lips with fervor glad that he had decided to brood in their bedroom. His hand roamed the slender side of Count D feeling up to his chest. D arched into the touch. Leon's large hands felt so warm against his skin, almost hot even through the silken material of his robe.

"You are not wearing as much tonight," Leon observed finding just the robe, loosely tied and a pair of thin pants underneath. He moved the robe aside appreciating the pale skin. "You are so beautiful." D sighed at the feel of Leon's tongue traveling down his throat. The robe fell away with a delicate shrug and Leon was gifted with the sight of D wearing only his pants. "So beautiful." Leon's mouth began to tantalize D's chest finding the delicate nipples and sucking until D trembled in his lap. "You always taste so good. My own home made candy." D laughed at the words spoken against his chest while his hands slithered under Leon's shirt. Leon winced at the sharp nails that felt good scrapping across his chest before his shirt was tossed aside. He pulled D into him for an embrace and both of them sighed at the contact while their mouths melded.

Leon stood to his feet with D in his arms. He sat him on his feet at the edge of the bed stopping only to slide the pants away. He was gifted with the sigh of D aroused and ready. Leon's mouth was on him in moments. He got to his knees in front of D sucking until he was fully there and dripping his sweet juices into his mouth. D's fingers burrowed in Leon's thick golden hair feeling the softness of the locks. D moaned as Leon's tongue drove him to distraction. "Open your legs," D heard the request and slid his legs apart. Leon reached up and wet his finger with his mouth. D looked down to see the long appendages in Leon's mouth moments before he gasped as they probed his nether regions. Leon found the tiny opening and stroked it.

D began to sink against Leon his body no longer able to stand as he poured his sweetness into Leon's waiting mouth. Leon grinned as he drank every drop and licked to make sure he got it all lowering D to the bed. He stood and unzipped his pants careful of his arousal. D heard the zipper and sat on the bed eager for the addictive taste of his golden love. Leon felt the eager mouth and agile tongue and cupped D's head. D put all of his skills to use as he sucked Leon in deeply. "Oh... Baby," D grinned while licking it was only moments before Leon pushed him back on the bed. "Pull your knees up," Leon reached for the lubricant as D raised his legs.

"Ah," D felt the slippery finger pressing inside of him as Leon opened him up and got him ready. Leon stroked himself with the sweet smelling lubricant moments before he began to press into D. This was his home. Leon thought thrusting forward. Not the pet shop, or a house or California itself. This place, right here, deep inside of D. This was his home. Each thrust brought him closer. Those gorgeous, mismatched eyes swallowing him while D's body accepted him. Leon moved as a man possessed or a man in need of possessing. D rose and fell, meeting Leon with all the passion of the thoroughly claimed. He raised his legs higher getting them to Leon's shoulders as his cries met Leon's ears with joy. "You're there, I can feel how tight you are."

"Mmmm" D muttered as his body prepared to give what Leon demanded each thrust past his prostrate driving him mad with pleasure. "Hai..." D panted his muscles tightening around Leon as he poured himself onto his own belly. Leon gasped and his body filled D. He could feel the warmth around him as his own release soaked him coming from inside of D. Leon fell over wanting the sweetness but tired. He ran his hand over the glistening tummy and brought his fingers to his mouth. This was his home. Leon sighed before he fell into a contented sleep. D was already asleep beside him.

Break

Mihnea paused allowing the slick pavement to absorb the sound of his footsteps. Hovering in his shadow, he could feel Serena ready and able to attack. "Peace, love," Mihnea cautioned. "This beast is smarter than it seems." Mihnea walked around until he could face the late night minion.

"What are you?" The question was uttered with a dark deepness that caused the night to chill. Serina shivered in her shadow abode trying to get a visual of the creature that stalked the night.

"Your death," Mihnea answered his smirk could be heard in his voice. Mihnea closed his eyes taking a deep scent of the wind. "I know you now..." Mihnea's voice held amusement. "Why did you attack the young one of my clan?"

"Just as you must eat, so too must I." The voice of the creature met Mihnea. "He still smells slightly human, but the taste was bad. I spit it out."

"And yet his injuries were grievous to one his age," Mihnea heaved a sigh. "Tell me creature, have you ever heard of Count D's petshop?" Mihnea was supposed to hunt and kill the beast, and yet he could not fault the creature for attempting to find food. Was it his fault that his diet was a bit more diverse than others. Count D sheltered a totestsu.

"I'm hungry," The creature seemed genuinely to suffer from his lack of feeding. "There was abundance a century ago, and now... I'm hungry."

"Poor creature, you fed from the lone human you saw walking, but you threw him up... Well," Mihnea shifted so that Serina would be visible from his shadow. "I am no St Martha, but I will try to help you. Just try not to take anymore chomps out of my family members ok."

"You know what that is?" Serina asked looking at the beast with the head of a lion and the six legged body of the winged beast.

"Its a Tarasque," Mihnea sighed pity for the beast filling his heart. Which, he mused, was rare for him. "Come along... what is your name?"

"Thierry," The creature growled out his name accompanied by the growling of it's tummy. "Great grandfather named me that." Mihnea placed his hand on the creatures head. "Come along, lets go see if Count D the younger has room for one more."

"Mihnea," Serina whispered. "I think we are missing one very important question here."Serina looked down at the Tarasque. "Where are it's parents?"

"Hmmm..." Mihnea frowned as he lead the creature down the alley into the night. "That is a good question. A very good question."

Break

Ryo sat on the bed across from Sam. He sighed. One more night and it would all be over. One way or the other. He hoped it was the other. He had spent a month away from his family guarding a cantankerous Chef, bothered by the media and all for what? Because some mad person had a grudge. Well now Ryo had a grudge and he would not rest until the would be murderer was behind bars. Ryo thought of the last contest that he and Sam would be put through. And then it would time, time to go home or time to catch a murderer. So, he had to make a restaurant, all right then. He would make a restaurant and at the end of tomorrow, he would be where he needed to be. He would be home.

Honey Glayzed 38

Applause

Count D sat his tea cup on the table while he waited for Leon to finish getting dressed. "You are wearing a gun?"

"Not just one," Leon secured his last clip to his pant leg. Ryo is sure the perp is going to try it tonight. Count D nodded while placing his earrings in his ears. "Tonight is the show's big finale. It would aadd dramatic irony to the entire plot, or so Ryo says. On the night when lives are made or crushed for the decision maker to meet his end."

Count D nodded his head then stood to his feet allowing the cheongsam made of deep royal blue satin to fall around his dainty feet. "I am wondering if it would be wise to bring Aoi and Kura-Chan… So much danger."

"Now you have me worried," Leon frowned. "I wonder if Papa D and JJ are bringing their boys,"

"We are not," Lord D sighed entering the room unannounced. "I was just coming by to see what was taking you so long child. The Honlon has been waiting for nearly half the hour for you to bring the children to her." Lord D moved Count D's hair aside. "Yes those sapphires enrich this ensemble." Folds of butter and cream colored satin covered the slim figure of Lord D. "Father is not attending tonight. He and Mother are here as well. The children are well looked after."

"Yes," Count D agreed securing a belt of sapphires and diamonds around his waist. "Let us go then, I am sure Christopher is excited."

Break

Rain stood by the door with his arms folded as he waited for Dee and Bikky to get ready. With the threat of violence at this last show, Alisha had insisted that she stay home with Lyo, who cried, and Angelina. Rain knew that there was a possibility of violence tonight. In fact, he hoped for it. He needed to find the culprit responsible for taking Ryo away for a month. Find him and punch him. "It's about time," Rain complained when he heard Dee and Bikky clamoring down the stairs both dressed for an evening out.

"Hold your horses, kid," Dee grabbed his keys. "We're just as anxious to go get him." Lyo sobbed upstairs in his room as they trio left the house. "Hoping Laton keeps himself in control tonight and does not burn the place down for spite. He is not happy that Ryo has been gone."

"Yeah," Bikky said buckling his seat belt. "Let's just hope that Torcha can remember that the cranky human who enjoys yelling is not on the menu."

Break

Ryo sighed as Chef Ramsey looked over the design of the restaurant he had designed for the night. It looked soft. Or so he thought. The tablecloths were made of black material that swayed in the wind from the ceiling fans while silver chargers set on the tables waiting for the plates of dinner that the waiters would bring out to the families. Candles sat upon the tables in small crystal holders surrounded by Snap Dragons and peonies. It was a lovely setting. He did not bother to see what Sam had done with his half of the restaurant. Now was the time to focus on selecting his crew for the night. He was sure that Chef Ramsey would be safe until the final choosing. That is when the would-be killer would make his move. When there was enough of a distraction.

Ryo took a deep breath as Chef Ramsey called for the opening of Hell's Kitchen. Feeling the fire in his blood Ryo knew the moment Dee walked into the door. He smiled; it was not time to think of his love or his children. It was time to run this restaurant. It was time to save a life. Ryo called orders and cooked, the time passed, he had different chefs on each station and yet when Dee, Bikky and Rain's order came in he cooked them himself. Ryo thought of Rain eating the Peking duck as he made it. He peppered the steak with love for Dee and the roasted Chicken with zeal for Bikky. When the plates were sent out, he felt the warm breeze of Rain's touch with just a hint of Bikky's fire and Dee's love. Rain was becoming talented with his wind usage. The message made him feel as if he were home already.

As the evening came to a close, Ryo sighed when the last plate went out. It was over, he was done. Ryo followed Sam and Chef Ramsey to the roof of Hell's Kitchen. He saw the audience outside looking up. Ryo looked down into the faces of the sea of people spread out before him. "What a night!" Chef Ramsey clapped them both on the back. "I am excited to see this through. Now here are your parachutes, meet me down there." Sam paused looking at the chutes. Ryo picked up the pack and began to put it on. He stopped when he saw that Sam was still standing there in shock Ryo could smell the fear on him.

"Don't worry so much," Ryo said knowing Chef Ramsey was watching them. "From this height count to five then pull the release, here straps go here." Ryo helped Sam into the pack. Once he was sure that the other pack was secure, Ryo turned to the roof He was not sure he wanted to leave Chef Ramsey alone up here and the sooner they were down the better. The killer could strike while they were on this foolish… Ryo prepared to jump when Chef Ramsey placed a hand on his arm. "Yes?"

"I was kidding," Chef Ramsey chuckled. "Come on," Chef Ramsey led the two men down stairs while the crowd re-entered the building. Ryo shrugged off the pack and sighed. He would be glad to be done with the dumb challenges and tricks. Ramsey took them to a door at the top of the stairs. "Ok, so here it is. On the count of ten I want you both to turn your door handles. The one that opens is the one who wins." Ryo took a deep breath. This entire month he had done his best with one goal in mind, save Chef Ramsey and go home. He heard the entire crowd counting down. Ryo took a step towards the door hating that Chef Ramsey left him alone with Sam. How was he supposed to protect him if he was standing behind the door? Ryo tried to console himself that after the countdown, he would be able to finish his job.

"THREE… TWO…. ONE!" Ryo reached for the door handle the same time Sam did. He took a deep breath thinking of his mission, his family, his friends; Ryo turned the handle that would not budge. He tried again, the relief pouring through him almost too much to bear as still the handle did not turn. Sam was standing in shock at the open door, facing the crowd. Chef Ramsey was there to shake Sam's hand and congratulate him. He walked in through the open door to see Ryo standing with a smile on his face.

"I didn't win," Ryo said trying not to sound relieved.

"You didn't want to," Chef Ramsey spoke the truth he had known for some time. While he never figured out why the prince had auditioned for the show and there was never any doubt of his skill, the only reason he did not choose him was because he knew that Ryo did not want to win. He was still shaking Ryo's hands when they exited the open door to congratulate Sam who stood with his family. Amidst the crowd of cheering and well-wishers Ryo smelled it… the unmistakable scent of gunpowder. At first he attributed it to the detectives in the crowd. Dee, Leon, and JJ would all be carrying their weapons, but this was more, theirs he was used to, this was different, this was mixed with the scent of Jasmine, the same perfume that he could smell on the letters.

Dee knew that Ryo was getting something by how still he got. There was something going on and he edged his way closer to act as back-up in case it was needed. Bikky looked over to Dee wanting to follow but a small shake of his head let the teen know that this was what they had worked for. The criminal was about to make their move. He heard it. Amongst the crowd, the cheers and confetti, the unmistakable click of a hand gun. Ryo shoved Sam through the door shutting in while he took Ramsey to the floor covering his body with his own. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ramsey would have gotten up but he saw the bullet hole where his head was.

"Stay close to me," Ryo said in Ramsey's ear. "I won't let them harm you." Ryo reached down into his pant leg for the gun that Leon had given him. Ramsey's eyes grew round. "Get behind me."

Ramsey pressed back against the wall with Ryo in front of him. "You were never a contestant, were you?" Ryo turned his head to look behind him at Chef Ramsey; he smiled and winked before focusing his senses on all around him.

Dee saw the man with a gun pointed and drew his own weapon. "Drop it!" Dee yelled moving into view. Leon and JJ did the same pulling their weapons. As they were watching Dee the crowd missed the second and third assailant, then a fourth and fifth.

Rain inhaled, he exhaled then smiled as Dee heard his message. "Five, three men, two female, one wearing jasmine," Rain felt Dee's warning to stand down, and edged over to the counter where there was a display of the knife sets that were a part of the parting gifts that the loser of the challenge would take home. Rain stood behind Bikky. Bikky stood to his full height and crossed his arms. While the crowd noticed the guns and began to scream and panic, Rain was unwinding the heavy metal chain from around his waist. Amid the chaos, he picked up two of the knives.

"Ready?" Bikky asked he felt Rain's smaller hand on his back in agreement. "You take the two on the left, I have the two on the right Dee and Leon have the one with the gun right here and Ryo has the other one," Bikky tossed his coat aside revealing the long Katana that Laton had given him. "Let's dance." Of all the participants running in fear Bikky saw a spot of stillness. The high prince and princess of Arcadia stood with their retinue along with Laton and Torcha. "Back-ups here if we need it."

"These are just humans," Rain spat the words while spinning the two blades he had secured to his belt of metal. He saw the woman with a gun move and swung the metal. The blade wrapped around her wrist. She pulled the trigger shooting the wall next to Leon. Amidst screams Rain yanked the chain turning her to face him. Before she could fire again, Bikky punched hard on her arm causing her to drop the gun.

"Don't you dare point that at my brother," Bikky took her down and the man next to her. Rain swung his chain wide hooking an assailant he pulled him to the ground.

Up at the top of the stairs, Ryo was at a stand-off with the man who had originally shot. "We don't have to do this," Ryo said with a sigh.

"Stand back…" The man held his gun steady. "He ruined my life. I haven't been able to find a job since he kicked me out of his kitchen. Sweating in the food… damn it. My family is starving; my wife had to find work. I am a bus boy now, a fucking bus boy. I am the best chef in the city and I am nothing more than a grunt to some snob in a white jacket."

"Pull that trigger and I may have to hurt you," Ryo asserted his eyes narrow. For a moment the criminal thought he saw cat-like slits in Ryo's eyes.

"What the hell are you?" He asked his arm beginning to shake.

"Pissed off," Ryo watched, he knew to the second when the criminal would go for it. As the trigger was squeezed shoved Ramsey back to the ground and dove for the criminal's legs taking him down. The mad man tried to bring his gun up but Ryo punched hard into his midsection doubling him over. Ryo disarmed him then yanked cuffs from his back pocket. With the first one tied, he looked down to see Dee pummeling another while Bikky, Rain, Leon and JJ took out the rest. "Rain, Bikky, Stand down," Rain and Bikky heard Ryo's command and stood to attention waiting his next order. Ryo inclined his head to the Royale. Bikky and Rain bowed before going over to stand next to Laton and Torcha. Andy pulled out a file and took care of her nails as police officers rushed inside to arrest the criminals.

Ryo sighed, stupid human criminals, had to make a big show and wait until the end. If they had struck during the show he could have been home. Sam poked his head out from upstairs to see the police surrounding his family. All the while, Ryo had been fighting he had made sure that the quests and contestants, as well as the crowd was safe. Sam saw Ryo with new eyes. "It's over now," The chief blustered. "Good work detective McClean." The chief sighed while shaking Chef Ramsey's hand. "We will start interrogating in the morning; one of them will tell us who the inside assistant is. Go home." Ryo smiled, before turning and facing his family. Chef Ramsey walked over to the man who had saved his life. In silence, he reached out a hand. Ryo grinned before he shook it.

Honey Glayzed 39

HomeFront

The sigh of relief could be heard around the crowded restaurant. Ryo turned a brilliant smile to Sam. "Thank you." Ryo said to the winning Chef. Sam frowned at Ryo wondering what he was being thanked for. His wife stood beside him staring at the beautiful royal detective. "Thank you for winning. You are an amazing cook and I feel honored to have competed against you."

"Actually," Chef Ramsey chuckled as he dusted off his jacket. "You both won. The results were equal. I chose Sam because he wanted it and you didn't. I never could figure out why you were even on the show competing. You did your best and won many challenges. You are a phenomenal chef and yet you seemed like you were being tortured. You separated from your family just to save my life. Thank you," Chef Ramsey gave Ryo's hand a heartfelt shake. Ryo blushed nodding his head. He felt Dee's presence moments before his hands gripped his waist.

"So," Dee whispered after Ryo told Chef Ramsey how welcome he was and that he was glad to help. "How much of this party do we have to attend before I can take you home?"

"Snap Dragon," Torcha pulled Ryo away from Dee before he could answer. "So proud of you." Chef Ramsey inclined his head to the Eastern Dragon Queen instinctively stepping back from her husband who waited his turn to embrace their grandson. "You did so well."

"Thank you," Ryo grinned. The party began in earnest with music as Ryo made it over to Leon and Count D. "Thank you guys for coming tonight. Can't wait to get home." Ryo sighed accepting a glass of wine. "I am glad I did not win. Saves me from having to decline. I wouldn't want Sam to win because I forfeited."

"Chef Ramsey may be obnoxious, but he is still a human being," Leon laughed. "He knew what to do."

"It is good that he did not figure out why you were really here," Count D said watching and shaking his head as Rain ate even more. "I am surprised he is not taller," Count D laughed then held his hair down when the wind flurried around him.

"I heard that," Rain grumbled wanting away from the reporter who continued to ask him to sing. "Well," Rain smirked causing Ryo to wonder what the teen was up to. "There is this one song I sang when I realized that I could join the Royale in their band. But I had help."

"Help?" A reporter asked with a small frown on his face.

"Nes, do you have your guitar?" Rain asked looking at High Prince Nestoir who nodded at Rain. They both knew the instrument could be summoned. A young page ran into the room carrying it. "Ryo will you join me... but..." Rain smiled as Ryo nodded his head and joined him. "When we are done we get to go home. Either we don't sing and stay or we do sing and go. Your choice." Rain stood waiting with his arms folded over his chest while Bikky chuckled shaking his head.

"Sing," Bikky began chanting encouraging the crowd to join him. As soon as they sang, then they could go home. Catching on Nestoir began to strum his guitar.

Rain smiled and hopped up on the counter where Ryo had served his food from. Ryo stood next to him. "You with the sad eyes" Rain began to sing. "Don't be discouraged. Though I realize, It's hard to take courage." Rain felt the first genuine smile he had displayed in a long time. "In a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all. And the darkness there inside you, make you feel so small," Rain waited for Ryo to join in.

Ryo grinned remembering the night of the blackout "But I see your true colors," he sang."Shining through. I see your true colors" Rain added his voice. "And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors. True colors are beautiful. Like a rainbow."

Nestoir strummed his guitar more and more as Rain began again. "Show me a smile then. Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing." Rain poked Ryo in the side making him laugh. "If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear you can call me up... Because you know I'll be there."

Rain and Ryo began the chorus again. "And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors... And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show," Rain put his arm around Ryo's waist. "Your true colors, your true colors...Are beautiful, like a rainbow."

Bikky leaned over knowing the song and whispered to Rain "Can't remember when I last saw you laugh."

Rain continued. "If this world makes you crazy. You've taken all you can bear. You call me up. Because you know I'll be there" Rain and Ryo went into the last chorus of the song. " And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors...And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors... True colors are shining through. I see your true colors...And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors...True colors are beautiful. Like a rainbow..." Rain finished the last note then hugged Ryo. "Let's go home." he hopped down from the counter with a bright grin.

"Yes," Ryo breathed a sigh of relief. "Lets go home."

Break

'Terri," Count D called out for the Terasque as soon as they entered the pet shop. "Where are you?" The young creature came out of his hiding place. "T-Chan said you ate well." Terri nodded at the words. "You are getting better at speaking English."

"Now can I apologize to the vampire that I bit?" Terri asked the hope in his eyes making Leon Laugh

"As soon as he is whole and able to sit up," Leon grinned. "Right now he is still healing and might not want to try sitting up." Terri nodded his head.

"Count D said he wants to find my parents," Terri said leading Leon to his room.

Break

"I only ask one thing," Bikky said as he stood in front of the door to their home. "Let us finish all bathroom deeds first."

Ryo laughed aiming a playful punch at Bikky. "First I want to see Lyo and Angelina, and Alicia, so you have time before I take a shower myself," Ryo winked at Dee then opened the door to his home. He inhaled the scent of his home walking in with a serene smile. Alicia sat on the couch with Lyo and Angelina asleep on her lap.

"Shhh," She said with a smile. "They are waiting up for you." Ryo laughed as he came to sit beside her leaving Dee to take his bags upstairs. "Welcome home Ryo. You will never believe how much we have all missed you."

"About as much as I missed you all," Ryo laughed as Lyo's eyes popped open at the sound of his voice.

"Da-Ryo," Lyo tossed his little arms around Ryo's neck. "I missed so much."

"I missed you too," Ryo kissed Lyo's cheeks.

"Mama said that I could either sleep in your bed with you tonight or wait up for you." Dee narrowed his eyes at Alicia. Hiding a giggle Alicia picked up their sleeping Baby. Angelina sighed but did not awaken. "Angie is asleep, but I wanted to wait so you could sing me to sleep." Ryo stood to his feet and carried the grinning child to his bedroom. "Are you going to make breakfast tomorrow? Bikky said you might sleep in, that's ok, you can make lunch. I like cereal, since you have been gone, Dee bought crunchy cereal, it was fun to eat." Lyo chattered all the way to his room.

Dee entered their bedroom and lit several candles, he turned the bed down and hid Ryo's bathrobe. So he wanted a shower did he? Dee grinned. He would have to come out in the towel and then he was all Dee's. Dee turned on the radio with a cd of soft piano played by Daphnus. Dee was just kicking his shoes off when Ryo entered their bedroom. "Wow, Dee," Ryo's smile seemed to light the room more so than the candles. "Looks great in here." Ryo walked into Dee's arms happy to feel the strength surrounding him. "Dee..." Ryo began and stepped away from the embrace.

"Shhhh," Dee placed his finger on Ryo's lips. "I know." Dee followed Ryo into the bathroom. "I feel dirty..." Dee laughed as he stripped down with Ryo trying hard not to stare. Seeing the beautiful body nude before him would weaken his resolve to only shower with Ryo. Ryo stepped into the water allowing the sigh to leave him as the jets of hot water ran over his body. Dee entered the shower that was soon enveloped in steam. Ryo stood for a few moments more before picking up his sponge and adding shower gel. It was a clear liquid with a soft scent. There was a masculine base with a floral undertone and hints of spice. Dee had showered with it a few times but nothing beat smelling it on Ryo.

Dee took the sponge from Ryo and began to drag it along his body. Ryo allowed Dee to wash his arms feeling the sure, firm strokes deeply. Dee moved on to his chest. Ryo bit his lips to keep a moan in when Dee rubbed in small circles over his nipples before moving down to his stomach. Dee brought the sponge to Ryo's back, then down each leg. Ryo laughed when Dee washed his sensitive feet and between his toes. Dee shook the water from his hair playfully splashing Ryo. Dee stood bringing the sponge to Ryo's manhood washing and stroking. When he felt a response he turned Ryo around to clean his bottom. Ryo tried but a gasp escaped as he felt Dee's fingers gripping and probing.

"My turn," Dee grinned as he rinsed the sponge and picked up his own. He added the deep blue gel that smelled of woods and smoke. Ryo accepted the sponge and began to wash Dee. He allowed his fingers to linger over the muscular arms and torso the soap making the terrain of his lover slippery. Ryo enjoyed the slide his hands over Dee's body. How he had missed the feel of Dee. Ryo pressed in close stretching his arms to wash around the front of Dee. Ryo paid close attention to Dee's legs and feet before he washed his manhood. There was no subtle response in Dee. He sprang fully at the touch of Ryo's hand. Ryo's mouth watered and he blushed before moving on to Dee's backside. The hot water then continued to fall rinsing them both. Dee pulled Ryo into his arms pressing their lips together. Ryo's submission was like the earth receiving a thundering storm. It's very pliant nature demanding to be plundered. Dee took his mouth with all the fiery passion of a dragon.

Dee broke away gasping for air enjoying the slightly misty view of Ryo in the steam filled bathroom moments before he reached and turned off the water. Dee reached for the large fluffy towels. Ryo dried his hair while Dee dried his body. Wrapping them both in a towel Dee escorted Ryo into their bedroom. Ryo saw the oil warming in a bowl of hot water and sighed. Seemed Dee had the evening all planned out. Ryo laid on the bed at Dee's insistence. Dee palmed the warmed bottle of oil that was light on the skin and easily absorbed. He rubbed his hands together and started with Ryo's feet working up his legs kneading the muscles that were tight. With just a light coating he massaged Ryo's arms and chest before advising Ryo to turn over. Ryo Blushed at how uncomfortable that would be until Dee moved a pillow under his stomach to give him some room.

Dee could tell by Ryo's breathing just how close he was to having him begging to be taken. Dee needed to hear Ryo. Dee worked the tense muscles in Ryo's back before he began to rub circles in the firm mounds of Ryo's bottom. Dee dragged a finger down the center and reveled in Ryo's gasp. Dee spread the cheeks and leaned in and followed the trail of his finger with his tongue. Ryo's cry was audible. And he gripped the sheets. "Stay just like that," Dee instructed. Shifting his weight, He leaned and began tantalize Ryo with his tongue. Light strokes here and there.

"Dee," Ryo moaned when he shifted his hips needing more. He inched back and gasped when Dee held him still. Dee continued his languorous teasing licks. "Dee..." Ryo whined. He had a feeling that Dee wanted him vocal. Why did Dee always want him to talk, he knew what to do. Ryo tried to push back again and again Dee held him still. Ryo could feel his body weeping . "Deeper, Dee," Ryo whispered his face flaming brighter than the candles. "Lick it deeper, harder." Dee grinned before giving Ryo what he asked for. Ryo moaned loudly as Dee's tongue began to trace his ring of sensitive muscles. Dee probed with his tongue then his fingers. Ryo shifted and panted. Dee reached around and began to stroke Ryo's hardness. Ryo's cries filled the room music to Dee's ears.

Ryo was on fire. Dee's mouth and hands were pulling him under he would melt soon. Melt into a puddle sensation. Dee's fingers entered him, pressing in and up... up... Ryo bit back a scream as his body released. Ryo rolled over onto his side panting. Dee chuckled as he shifted on the bed. Ryo caught his breath then moved until he could reach Dee with his mouth. Ryo began to suck deeply enjoying the deep feeling as Dee reached the back of his throat. The flavor, the feel. Ryo came up for air then began to suck the soft globes of Dee's manhood. Hearing Dee's breathing hitch as he moaned. Dee took Ryo into his mouth. The room was filled with soft candlelight, and mutual moans. "Baby, wait, not in your mouth."Dee sat up tugging until Ryo was sitting astride him.

Ryo's blush took an a magical quality in the candle's glow. Dee began to nibble his way across Ryo's chest reacquainting himself with the nipples. Ryo clutched Dee to him all the while relaxing as Dee's finger once again probed him, this time slick with lubrication. "Take what you can." Dee encouraged aiming himself at Ryo's entrance. Ryo relaxed his muscles. Feeling Dee slip inside he groaned pushing himself down more. "I missed you so much," Dee panted waiting for the moment when he knew he was all the way in. Ryo leaned his head on Dee's shoulder. "Move baby, move for me." Dee begged shifting his hips. Ryo moved up, then down, he circled his hips moaning at the pleasure that surged into him at each thrust.

"Dee," Ryo panted his name as he continued to bounce up and down Taking Ryo deeper and deeper inside of him. "I'm so close," Dee latched on to Ryo's neck. He knew he was leaving a mark and he didn't care. Ryo clenched around him his name yelled with a moan coupled with the delicious contractions milked Dee of all the pleasure that he was holding in. Dee gripped Ryo's hips holding his lover close filling him with his release.

"Sore?" Dee asked after kissing his way to Ryo's mouth.

"A little," Ryo confessed. "More?"

"If you can take it,"Dee licked Ryo's ear.

"Just be gentle," Ryo lay on his back. He handed Dee more lubrication, then relaxed as Dee climbed over him. Dee entered slowly gauging Ryo's response. Ryo closed his eyes feeling each inch of Dee inside of him. Ryo raised his hips in time to Dee's thrusts.

"All night," Dee promised as he reached his momentum Ryo held on tight to the love of his life.

Honey Glayzed 40

Increment

Thud, thud, thud, thud… Swish. Thud, thud, thud, thud… Swish. Zarro paced the floor of his throne room. Zarro's mighty tail behind him was brushing the shiny marble floor. Something had to be done. Swish. Leave it to a bunch of dead monks to make such trouble for the hidden realms. They couldn't destroy it, no they made it human. Then they died, so now it was his problem to deal with. No, not it. She. Her and her ability to open gates. Too bad she did not just fit into one door. Too bad that something else had found her. Too bad, too damn bad. But now it was his problem because the leader of a hidden realm had begged for aid. He could not leave them to their doom. His resources… Who could he send? What could he do? Hide the Empress? Hide the key? Yes. Zarro sat down by his bowl of fresh flowers. He nibbled one of them. Yes he would hide them. Hide them both in plain sight.

"You're purring," Celeste came upon her friend and sat beside him, the folds of her skirts brushing his wings. "You have thought of something."

"Celestial, I have an itch right in the middle of my neck." Zarro rolled over on his side. "I have twisted right, and left. I have rolled in the thistle bushes I just can't reach…" Zarro flailed his paws. Celeste sighed then leaned over scratching the mighty High King's neck. "Ahhhh, right there. You always find it." Zarro's purring grew louder in the cavernous room. Celeste knew then that she would find out what was going on when he was ready. She knew he had received a guest from one of the hidden realms, but that was as far as she knew. Even Victoria was not telling her anything. Celeste held still after a moment. Zarro stopped purring. "Oh… all right." Zarro grumbled waiting for her to begin again. Celeste held still. Zarro sighed and began to explain not only the situation, but his plan. Celeste's fingers began to scratch again.

Break

Ryo sighed at the tongue that trailed its way from the base of his spine up his neck and on his cheek. "Good morning beautiful," Ryo laughed softly at the soft air that blew over his ear. "It took you long enough to wake up." Ryo gasped to fee Dee already hard pressing against his side. "I waited patiently." Ryo turned over his cheeks flushed, whether from embarrassment or excitement he could not tell.

"Goodness," Ryo licked his lips. "Patient?" Ryo leaned over trailing his tongue in the moisture that collected just for him. Dee hissed in a breath and sighed leaning back against the headboard. Ryo swallowed him whole enjoying the taste and the feel of his lover in his mouth. Dee inched around until he could find Ryo his large hand engulfing the hardening member and stroking until Ryo was weeping as well. "Dee, " Ryo whimpered shifting position. Dee's mouth could find him and drive him mad.

"What?" Dee purred placing light, nibbling kisses.

"Don't tease me," Dee loved the need he could hear in Ryo's voice.

"Ok, what do you want?" Dee loved when he made Ryo say it .Those lush, delicious lips usually so soft with nice things to say drove him wild.

Ryo turned away blushing. Did Dee always have to make him say such naughty things? "Suck it."

"Suck what?" Dee licked it a little, the salty sweet flavor rolling around on his tongue.

"Dee," Ryo whined then sighed giving in. "Suck my cock," Dee grinned and gave Ryo what he was asking for."

Break

Peter closed his laptop with a sigh. There was no help for it. He was no song writer. No matter how many times he tried nothing made sense. He had great material to work with. He was sure he was next great Sodheim. The play was going to be fantastic, it it was ever shown. The high school theater endeavors seemed to favor classics, nothing new or student written, especially a junior student. Peter sighed then leaned back against the form laying across his bed. "All done?" Eric asked closing his chemistry book. He would miss this, graduating next month meant that his lazy after school days would be over. He was going to live on campus with Terry, they would make it. The payments on this house were too much, even with the help from the charity the Arcadians ran.

"You know, with mom being pregnant, I need to stay around here," Peter sighed snuggling to his love. "I mean, it won't be so bad. Bikky and Carol are still going strong, even though she went away for college."

"I know," Eric kissed the soft lips that he would miss when he left. "We will be too." Eric then ran his hands over Peter's sides. "And Terry and I have a system worked out. When you come visit, every other weekend he will make himself vanish and the weekends you don't come see me, I will be here with you, leaving the room all for him." Peter grinned. "That's right baby," Erick huffed when Peter launched himself in this arms. "We can see each other every weekend. I love you."

"I love you, so much." Peter grinned when Eric began to slide his hands up under his shirt. "Mom is working late today at the art Gallery." Erick smiled then toppled Peter.

Break

Ryo gripped the sheets tight, tighter. Dee took long, slow strokes making sure to rub his entire length inside of him. Ryo arched his back trying to hold in a scream yet failing as his world took a dive over the edge and he loved every minute of it. "Dee!" Ryo could feel tears as he exploded and Dee kept going.

"Keep your head down, please," Dee smirked pressing himself hard against Ryo's most sensitive spot while stroking his hardness, making sure he stayed that way even after he came. This had to be the last time, he knew it. Ryo would have a bit of a limp, but otherwise he would walk. More and he would not be able to get out of bed. But he had missed this. Not just the sex, but of gosh it felt so good. It was the connection to Ryo. Being so deep inside of him. Feeling his skin quiver as he moaned and groaned his pleasure. All these things but most importantly it was feeling so close to Ryo that their heartbeats seemed as one. Dee gripped Ryo's hips pulling him closer, closer until he fell over the edge himself pulling Ryo with him.

"Oh… MMMMM," Sucked his lip into his mouth as his body languished over the residual aftershocks of his orgasm. "What time is it?"

"Time for a shower," Dee grinned and chuckled. "The boys are going to be wanting their breakfast soon."

"Breakfast, right," Ryo laughed snuggling closer to Dee.

Break

Princess Andromache sat down with a sigh. She watched as king Zarro showed a map of another hidden realm to her husband. Things in this world were never simple. There was never a way to map all of the hidden realms but when they showed up they sure brought their own brand of trouble. "ModenKind," Andromache heard the word. It was not the first time it had been mentioned but then there was another name. "Atreyu." Who was that? Andromache wondered as Cory Flight was sent off on his mission.

To Be Continued


	21. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 41-50

Honey Glayzed 41

Extended Family Reunion?

"Hey," Count D looked up at Leon. Leon fought the urge to topple the beauty back on the bed. There was a note with a familiar stamp of the Arcadian seal. "We are being summoned to court."

"Does his majesty say why?" Count D sat up in bed allowing the soft sunlight to spray over his skin. Leon looked into his deep miss matched eyes falling into the depths with a sigh.

"It just honorably requests our presence. Today," Leon turned away when Count D stood from the bed glorious in his nudity. If he watched the beauty walk, he would lose control.

"Well then I suppose we should honor the King with our presence." Count D said with a small smile. "Do you think Ryo and Dee have been summoned as well?"

"More than likely," Leon said entering the closet and dropping his towel from his shower. He could hear the water as Count D made a bath for himself. He could go join him…. No, Leon thought. They had to get ready. If he walked in that bathroom and saw a naked, wet D, he would start licking him… From there, they would be late. No, Leon shook his head; he had better just stay in here and get dressed. They had a summons from the King. He hoped it was something serious and not just a whimsy of the Large Feline King.

Break

"This is serious," Faith brandished her sword in front of the High Princess. The demon had attacked soon after they left the airport for their arrival in America. Once the press had satisfied their curiosity as to the purpose of this royal visit the beast had made his presence known. "Good thing we lead them to this alley, no witnesses."

"That was our thought," A soft voice spoke. "Oh Princess, where is that darling husband of yours?"

"Hi Dae," Andy leaned against a wall with her arms crossed over her ample bosom. "He will be arriving shortly, more than likely tomorrow with the fam, why do you ask?"

"We don't have to fight this time," Dae backed away from Faith with his palms outward in a gesture of peace. His sly smile made his words a lie. "I was just wanting to let you know that this time you all can relax, enjoy your palace. I don't have any plans for your kingdom."

"Any hidden realm that requests our aid falls under the jurisdiction of the High King," Faith said before Andromache could answer.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Dae roared his demon horns almost visible in his rage. Faith's blade pressed against his jugular. Dae backed up the soft black hair falling to his shoulder and his, as always, violet eyes raked over her supple form. "This does not concern you or that damn cat."

"You shall not obtain the Empress," Andromache grinned at the monster before her.

"You can't stop me." Dae stormed from the alley.

Faith laughed as she sheathed her sword. "He'll never find her."

Break

Ok, Leon thought as he stared at the large White Lion who refused to sit on the throne of Arcadia. He always tried to deny it. He always thought deep down that the giant feline was not insane. He sighed as he feared he was being proved wrong. "You summoned us here to demand that we host a beach party for the Royale?"

"Those are your orders, as knights, you know," Zarro picked up a hunk of barbequed meat. He licked it before taking a small nibble. Count D looked away after swallowing bile as the morsel was devoured. "No need for you to be ill, D of the third generation. You're not eating it." Zarro surged to his feet and clasped a hand to D. "Unless… No, no, no, that won't do. Can't have it." Zarro sniffed D up and down pausing by his middle then sat back in his chair. His relief seemed to fall around the room. "And so it is not. Do stop being so prudish." Zarro swallowed his treat. "There see, all gone." Zarro pushed his bowl aside. "A beach party, yes, it is the perfect plan. See to it." Leon just shook his head as he and D headed out.

"Has he finally gone insane?" Leon whispered to D once they had left the consulate.

"You know better," D sighed. "We may not find out right away what he is planning, but there is too much genius for one of my youth to make out his seeming ravings and shenanigans. Perhaps I should speak with my father.'

"Your grandfather may know more," Leon mused.

"Good luck getting information out of him." D sighed. Shaking his head he watched as the scenery passed on their way back to their home. "Sometimes my grandfather speaks in more riddles than the king."

"At least a beach party will be fun." Leon reached a hand over to rub along the soft hairs at Count D's nape.

Break

Rain sat his backpack down in the library as he waited for Bikky to leave the basketball practice. He knew that Casey would have a good grade on the homework and now he just needed to know what Peter wanted. He had been chewing his pencil for about three days now every time he looked at Rain he had an expression that seemed to want to ask for something. Rain wanted to wait for Peter to get it out, but he was tired of the long looks and deep sighs. "You may as well just ask," Rain said putting his pen down after the third sigh.

Peter nearly leaped from his seat at the soft words. He placed his hand over his heart as if he could manually slow its beating. "What?" He squeaked then cleared his throat. "What?" His voice steadied as his lighter green eyes met Rain's emerald orbs. "Those are dangerous, your eyes I mean, looking into them for too long…" Peter Sighed with a giggle. "No wonder your fans go insane. But don't worry, you can't have me. I'm taken." Peter giggled then brandished his engagement ring from Eric.

Rain frowned then stuck his tongue out and Peter blushed to remember the last time he had his own tongue out bathing Eric until the boy had covered his lips with his release. Rain looked away from an expression he had seen too often on Ryo and Dee's face. Peter remembered what he had been mulling over for the past week. "You see, I have this play that I wrote." He reached into his backpack for a notebook. "It's supposed to be a musical." Peter informed Rain. Rain went over the character list with his brows raised. "The only problem is I suck at writing songs and you, you sweat lyrics, so I was thinking that you could maybe help…" Peter trailed off as Rain seemed to be seriously reading his play. "I know the lead is kind of familiar, ok, he is based on you and the girl could be Julie if it were ever actually produced. I know the school won't do it and heck when I get in college I hear that there are student showcases and…

"Will you be quiet?" Rain muttered. "I can't hear the music."

"Hear the… music?" Peter strained his ears yet he could not hear anything. He saw Rain pull out his own journal and begin to write. "Are you…" Peter shut his mouth and did his homework in silence. Inside his chest, Peter's heart doubled in beating. Was Rain really writing songs for his play? He wanted to tell Rain how much he admired him and his music but Peter just grinned and waited for Eric and Bikky to finish practice.

"I have one here, maybe Daphnus and Cory can help with the music," Rain said some time later. "Can I keep this?" Rain held up the notebook with the words "Hearts Lay Bleeding" scrawled in black permanent marker. "May change the name," Rain said then waved Bikky and Eric over to their table. Bikky was talking into his phone and Rain looked away from Eric who was busy kissing Peter. "What's up?"

"Beach party at the pet shop," Bikky answered with a grin. "Ordered by the high king."

"Is Zarro really ordering Count D and Leon to throw a beach party in the shop?" Rain shook his head. "We won't ever understand the way the ancient minds work." Rain smiled entering the car where Jill was waiting to drive them to the shop. Friday was the best day for Zarro to have one of his quirky moments since they did not have school the next day and Julie's parents would allow her to come along. Bikky was thrilled that Carol was on Spring break. A glorious weekend at the beach was the perfect way to spend the time away from school. "Best of all, Ryo's back. We'll be eating well; he and T-Chan will have the place full of food.

"Because we all know your stomach will never be full," Julie giggled running up to the car and getting in. Ryan sighed getting into the car. He heard them say that T-Chan was going to cook with Ryo. He knew T-Chan was Christopher's pet. Chris sat in the car putting his basketball in his bag. "D and Leon are going to have a beach party at the shop, but they are too far from the beach to have access from the shop."

"Julie," Rain kissed her cheek. "There were two places a world apart that were smashed together for our squiring." Rain said nothing more; he simply smiled as she blushed to realize that Arcadian matters were never what they seemed.

Break

Leon looked at the beach. The waves crashed upon the shore while Count D looked at his handiwork. It seemed odd to Leon that he did all of this all by himself. Soofu D had to have really trained him that this was arranged so quickly. "Think Ryo will be able to walk?" Leon joked recalling how eager Dee was to have him home.

"Don't be so crude," D batted his eyes.

"Think we have time before…" Before Leon could finish his suggestion, the door of the shop could be heard. "No," Leon sighed. "No we do not." Count D was giggling while Leon nibbled his ear promising a night of passion. T-Chan arranged the last dish of food waiting for the royal procession to arrive. He could hear Andy's laughter while she talked to Faith.

"Leon," Zarro's boisterous voice thundered around the beach. "Hi, how are you?" Leon frowned in confusion; he had just seen the high king less than 3 hours ago. "Looks good out here." Leon tried not to look down as the king wiggled his bare toes in the sand. "So before the crowd arrives, let me introduce you to your niece Moira and nephew Bastion."

"M…My…My what?" Leon stammered looking at the ethereal blond with pale blue eyes standing and clinging to the hand of a tall young man who looked to be about 16. His dark hair highlighted his gray eyes and tan making him obvious as no relation to Moira.

"Modenkind," Count D bowed to the blond. "Your Majesty?" Count D stared aghast at Zarro

"Please excuse our intrusion," Leon turned to see a tall, broad young man who looked to be of native descent walked forward. "I am the warrior Atreyu, it is my understanding that you can protect the Empress. I must hunt the beast that is trying to devoir our land."

"Atreyu," Count D inclined his head respect evident in his posture as he extended his clasped hands. "Welcome to our home.

"Thank you," Atreyu bowed low to Count D. "I am honored to be welcomed into your home. There is a squire of which I am to assume the role of a distant relation in order to hunt the beast and protect our land, I should wish to meet him."

"Have you told Ryo and Dee about this?" Leon asked the High King. He received only a purr as the large feline assumed his true shape and ran to frolic in the water with Phillipe.

Honey Glayzed 42

The Beginning Part 1

Leon watched the way the sun shone on D's hair. It was so glossy. He just wanted to run his hands through it. Then he could lift it and kiss the neck, he could hold the slender figure and… Leon Jumped about three feet when the ice cube slide down his back. Dee laughed aloud slapping his knee. "Looked like you needed it."

"Oh, you just wait until you are ogling Ryo…" Leon took the offending ice cube and threw it at Dee. Moira looked at the adults who seemed to be having as much fun as the teenagers and children. Andy was giggling with Jill over her joy of having Mykial healthy again. Though he was too young to be out in daylight, he would be joining them as the sun set and the tiki torches were lit for this fest. Moira heard Zarro's boisterous laughter while Atreyu was introducing himself to Rain. "So, Moira," Leon said after a moment. "You and Bastion, what is your world like?"

"My world is called Fantasia. It is a world made up of the dreams and wishes of the humans that live in your world." Moira said finding it difficult to answer to the human name. Though the high king had assured her that ModenKind would be a difficult name for most Americans to pronounce or understand. "Bastion is from your world. He saved Fantasia by renaming me and wishing it back into existence. Atreyu went to great lengths to find him and bring him back." Leon found himself leaning in to hear what Moira was saying her voice seemed to whisper out and get lost in the wind.

"How old are you?" Leon asked inching his chair closer, if he was to pretend to be her uncle, he had better know her age at least.

"As long as humans have had dreams I have existed, I am as old as the demon that now wants my hand in marriage." Moira said a tear falling down her face.

"You look like you are 12," Leon felt repulsed at the very idea.

Zarro walked over and clapped a hand on Leon's shoulder. As Leon was sitting, the King could look him in the eye in his small human form. "I thought 13, so that she could attend school with your children. 13 is the correct high school age right, or 14, should I make her 14? And come now Leon, one hundred human years ago, she would be at perfectly marriageable age. Expected to start a family and run a household. Why…" Zarro paused moving to stand in the sunlight. Leon waited. Then sighed as it seemed the king was lost in a sun beam as most cats were oft known to do. After several moments of standing with a vague smile on his face, Zarro turned to Leon. "While he is vile, he may simply be old fashioned in his ideas of human life styles." Zarro walked off to the buffet table set apart from the fruit and vegetable dishes.

"Is the king quite mad?" Moira asked after worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She had been a bit leery of asking for his assistance in the beginning but now she was a lot leery.

D smiled as he had heard the latter half of the conversation. "He is a genius really." D sat next to Leon and took her hands. "My lady you are welcome in our humble abode for as long as you need to be and rest assured that the Royale and the Knights of Arcadia will roust this demon and make your home safe."

"Thank you Count D the younger." Moira said with a soft nod of her head. "It will be an honor and a pleasure to reside among you and your kin."

Bastion walked over and sighed. They would have to do something about her speech patterns. The German accent that Zarro had given her would make it more believable that she was foreign so maybe the syntax would not be a problem but he was still worried about her in an American school. There were things he could not protect her from, it would seem odd if he was in all of her classes. What about bullies? He knew there would be some mean kids who took one look at the frail empress and want to bully her. Bastion's train of thought halted as a pretty girl with dark curls walked by. He stared at her for a while as she wore a long sleeve cover up over her swimsuit. "Her name is Julie," Bastion gasped nearly losing his punch at the voice spoken so near him. "I'm Bikky and she is my brother Rain's girlfriend." Bastion blushed to have been caught ogling the slender beauty.

"I should get to know you all if we are to pretend to be related." Bastion tried to focus his mind. Julie giggled throwing a beach ball at Rain and snapped his concentration.

"Oh you are not related to me," Bikky laughed as a blonde tackled Julie and they both went into the water joyful splashing ensued. "I am an orphan, or I was until Ryo adopted me."

"JHAYMES!" Any more that Bikky could have said was drowned out by Zarro's boisterous greeting. "Just the knight I was looking for." George held Wali's hand apprehension in his stance as he bowed to the high king. "I think you should invite the slayer to this fiesta, don't you think. Her and her entire family."

"Right..." Jhaymes looked around at the party with the band setting up. "Right now?" He asked looking at George and sighing.

George tried to smile. This was a part of their lives now. "How long will he be gone?"

Zarro looked over with a serene smile on his face. He brought his small hand to George's cheek and petted him. "If he leaves now he should return within the hour. Same deal, only this time he will need permission to carry the smaller Summer's, he is allowed his squire as Faith will need a ride."

"Faith?" Jhaymes said looking to where the knight was standing her guard at the side of the giggling high princess. Faith nodded her assent to the mission. She made eye contact with Nestoir before she left her side. "The passing of the guard," Jhaymes joked. He leaned over to kiss George, this should not take long, Love, I will return before the torches are lit." Zarro smiled when George nodded offering his lips again. Faith saluted the king with a regal nod before she mounted Nari. Jhaymes turned into Emerald colored flames before he and his small team left the beach.

Break

Buffy sat at the table in the Magic Box poring over books. "Giles, I don't know, look over some sort of nightmare demon. Dawn hasn't slept in a week." Giles added several more books to the pile that the Scooby gang were all studying. The teenager was laying in a cot in the back of the shop moaning and whimpering. "She says in the dreams she is usually hot, and squeezed, then she is in a wedding dress and then she is on fire."

"I know Buffy, we will find it and you will slay it," Giles sat his tea cup down his brow furrowed. The dreams that Dawn had been having were at first dismissed as the nightmares of a teenager who had seen too much violence living on the hellmouth. The blood and fire and pain notwithstanding, all seemed like the terrified night visions of a trauma victim. But then the dreams had streamlined and became the same images every night.

"Hey Guys, not to sound glib," Xander held up his hand as he set aside another unhelpful tome. "Is it possible this might be coming of age stuff, I mean she is sixteen now and a mystical key, so maybe her door is calling her."

The chime over the shop door sounded and Buffy sighed. "This place stinks of demon meddling," Jhaymes wrinkled his nose. "And since the wind rider is not here, I will have to do the best I can." The shop was blanketed with fiery green wings fanning. "There now, that's better." Faith looked around the Magic Box and waited by the door looking out on high vigil. "Or not demon meddling but botched wicca bungling." Jhaymes looked over at willow where she had a censor burning while she and Tara chanted. "If you want to guard dreams you should use Unicorn hair, and star Anise along with just a bit of hyacinth."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded then gasped as Dawn left the back room, her cheeks were sallow and hair limp. "Dawn you shouldn't be up." Buffy hurried to her side worried that her sister would fall at any moment.

"I am here with an invitation from our high king to a beach fiesta at the pet shop." Jhaymes held out his hand to which Nari handed him the sealed envelope that he in turn presented to Buffy. "It is going on right now, in fact, and your sister's presence is most anticipated."

"Does she look like she can party right now?" Buffy grumbled while helping her sister into her vacated chair.

"Buffy," Faith spoke coming away from the door only when Nari walked over and took her place. "They can protect her from what is searching for her."

Dawn looked up at Faith her bloodshot eyes traveling over the purple leather pants and black top. Her eyes rested on the hilt of her sword that marked her an Arcadian Knight and not a slayer. "The king sends his best to aid you." Nari said not taking his eyes from the view. "There is a private jet in the morning that will bring your friends if they are so inclined, you two come now, you may ride with Faith, Sir Jhaymes will carry the Key, his flames will deter any hampering her rest."

Jhaymes sighed. "I was about to say that." Jhaymes moved and scooped the small teenager into his arms.

"Guys," Buffy looked at Giles, then Tara and Willow, and Anya and Xander. They each nodded in turn. "Ok" What am I riding with Faith on?"

"Me" Nari moved aside and Buffy remembered that he was a rather large Pegasus. "Shall we?" Buffy thought for a moment, this time it was not her that the demon was after, this time it was her little sister. This time something was after her blood again. This time she would have the assistance of an entire kingdom to keep her safe, perhaps this time, she would not die. Buffy sighed as the thought was not as comforting as she had hoped it would be.

Break

The ball landed hard in the sand causing Rain to laugh when Bikky dodged to avoid it. "Got to be faster on your feet than that."

"Oh really?" Bikky, laughing as well, took off his shirt and picked up the ball.

Rain took a deep breath, they were all family and friends here, no one was looking at him and he could defend against any that would. Rain took the edge of his shirt in his hands. It had been so long since anyone had seen more than his wrist that when his arms became visible out of the long shirt that the well-toned chest was almost missed. His toned, tight tummy rippled in the sun. There was a collective turn of heads as the crowd made an effort to not look at him. Except for Julie. Her eyes fell on Rain and cheeks flushed as her heart beat sped up staring at his caramel colored skin. Rain felt her eyes and he smiled before he resumed his game with the guys. Julie did not bother to pretend to anything but stare at him.

Vlad sighed with those kinds of thoughts flowing between the two, it was only a matter of time before his pure light dimmed. Hearing the sigh, Ryo looked to Vlad. "The boy grows. He is going to be a great man and a strong knight." Ryo turned to the game to see the shirtless boys running and splashing with the ball. "You are proud." Vlad said at the smirk he could see on Ryo's face.

"We both are," Dee said his hand ever on Ryo's hip. After having him gone for so long, he was not willing to be parted from him. "Do you know how bad this is?" Dee asked indicating the Empress and her warrior. Atreyu stood at her side fierce as he gazed at the gathered crowd that swam, played and ate with out a care in the world.

Vlad gazed at the pale girl child who was older than most present. "No worse than the pet shop fiasco, or the Squiring war," Vlad answered referring to Dae's last attempt to take Aoi and The Lion Throne. No better than the youngest dragon birth."

Dee stared at Vlad for a moment before he sighed. "You've been hanging out with Zarro again haven't you?" Vlad laughed pulling a sealed container of blood from his pocket he walked away.

Break

The arrow came through the sky nearly unseating Buffy and Faith from Nari's back. "Take them down!" Jhaymes called over pointing to a roof top. Nari landed and shifted to his human form releasing his weapon just as Faith pulled her Sword Buffy prepared to fight thankful for the crossbow that Jhaymes handed her. "Dawn, stay with your sister." Jhaymes commanded as the first knight became visible. Jhaymes met his sword with his own hooked weapons.

"Byzantium," Buffy recognized the armor. "Glory is gone!" She yelled fighting and keeping Dawn behind her.

"The key opens many doors, we must destroy it!" The knight rushed forward. Nari parried his thrust and ducked sending his hip into the knight he went over the side of the building.

Faith pulled her sword free of the knight, then looked around, she nodded when she saw that the last of them was defeated. Wiping her brow, she sheathed her sword. "They are a bunch of nasty," Faith looked to Nari, the creature nodded and shifted. Faith and Buffy leaped onto his back while Jhaymes just shook his head. "Sir?" Faith asked.

Jhaymes slashed his sword in front of him and picked Dawn up. He carried her through the opening into the pet shop. Nari strolled through with the slayers on his back, he turned around to guard the rear until the opening closed, but saw one last knight glaring at him. The man nodded his challenge before he ran from the roof.

Honey Glayzed 43

Beginning Part 2

George watched as the torches were set up for the night, the sun was still getting ready to set, but the torchbearers were getting ready. George looked over to Zarro, the high king did not seem worried at all. He seemed to be having a grand time laughing with his guests and the Royale. George reached into his pocket for his orb, it was clear. So Jhaymes was healthy. He felt a tugging on his hair and smiled at Ponchi. Though Jhaymes was late he was ok, well not late he said he would be back before the torches were lit. They were not lit yet, but... before George could finish fretting he felt a door open and Nari strolled onto the beach with two slayers on his back. Strutting in front with Dawn in his arms was Jhaymes. As if receiving a cue from the knight, the Torchbearers set their burdens in the sand.

Torcha walked over to Jhaymes after he sat the young lady on her feet. Dawn leaned weak against him. She had no sleep for so long she felt like she could drop at any moment. Buffy was quick to support her sister before she could fall. Buffy felt the call of the sand and water as surely as she had felt it in the Palaces of Arcadia. This was no ordinary beach, it must be one of their magical places. "You cut it close," Torcha smirked at Jhaymes. "You almost lied to my Dumpling."

"Almost," Jhaymes laughed indicated that he wished to speak with the high king. Zarro swallowed his beef barbeque before he strolled over Andy and Nestoir at his side.

"You are perspiring," Zarro observed. "Your trip was adventurous."

"It was," Buffy said to the king after a short curtsy. She blushed at his scrutiny. She recalled being dressed in skirts when in his presence before and her jeans seemed out of place with the swimsuits and flowing cover ups. Buffy took a deep breath as the eyes of the high king gazed upon her. It seemed as if he saw her and her entire family history. "The Knights of Byzantium..." Buffy trailed off when she heard a deep rumble that made every hair on her body stand on end. She backed away from the small human form of the king as she realized that it was him. Zarro growled, his humanity melting away causing Buffy to back away further.

"Your Majesty," Nestoir placed a gentle hand on his king's shoulder halting the transformation. The grand beast paused then sighed. "There is a tent where your sister may rest. I am sure it is needed." Nestoir indicated a tent that sat not too far from what appeared to be a small village of tents. "I think the invitation failed to mention that this was a weekend long party." Dawn gasped as the tips of Zarro's hair went from white to black and he shrank back to his miniscule height. "Niri will show you the way." Nestoir called the Page over who ran to do the High Prince's bidding. Buffy looked between the two and followed the young lady. ""Your majesty, try to control yourself." Nestoir admonished, he gasped as Zarro grabbed his arm and brought it forward. Nestoir tried to shake loose only to be bitten by small human teeth before the king stalked away. Laton's laughter could be heard as the Prince wiped his arm. "He Bit Me!" Nestoir complained to the King of the Dragons.

"You are lucky he was human when he did it," Laton laughed again leaving Nestoir to find his wife.

Break

Ryo was content to sip his mimosa and watch the torchbearers setting up while in Dee's arms. The music from several speakers played softly. A nice change from the blaring party music of earlier. Dee had been pensive for a while and Ryo was waiting for whatever was on his mind. Lord D giggled softly close by drawing both of their eyes to the Kami who sat in JJ's lap having his tiny feet tickled. "Guess he's ticklish," Dee commented stealing a sip from Ryo's drink. The fruity drink fizzed on his tongue and lightened up the flavor of beer in his mouth. These Arcadians sure knew how to throw a beach bash. "You know," Dee said in a tone of voice that let Ryo know that Dee was getting to what he had been thinking about ever since he had gotten back from Hell's Kitchen. "Sometimes Lord D tops."

"Oh?" Ryo said his brows raised wondering why Dee felt the need to tell him. Ryo saw a torch set up near him and inhaled. He closed his eyes and blew out softly. The young page grinned at him as the torch was lit.

"Well," Dee pressed on his fingers sliding over Ryo's tummy under his t-shirt. "What do you think about that?"

"I think its their business," Ryo sipped again. "What's gotten you so gossipy?" Ryo frowned as his cup was emptied.

"Just wondered if you ever thought about it," Dee said signaling the bartender that another drink was needed.

Ryo accepted the drink wondering if Dee was trying to get him drunk. He was sure the tents were soundproof in their little beach village here, but he sipped dubiously. "Honestly I try not to think about what our friends do behind closed doors, not since I found out Little D can be Kinky, I just can't reconcile that with... that," Ryo indicated Count D where he sat with Jewel and Leon Jr.. The picture of pastel cheongsam and adorable gentleness was hard enough to mesh with his fighting skills, sexual kink was altogether too much.

As if reading his mind Dee burst into laughter almost spilling his beer. "No, no, sweetheart," Dee leaned back enjoying the way the firelight took over from the sun. "I meant have you ever thought about... you know," Dee hesitated as he was not completely ready for the suggestion but thought he would gauge Ryo's reaction, if it was something his lover wanted but was too shy to ask for. "Being on top?" Ryo choked on his drink. Dee was quick to sit it on the table next to the pillows they were lounging on. "Damn baby," He patted Ryo's back.

"Excuse me," Ryo stood to his feet. He dashed away from Dee to see if he could help light the large bonfire despite there being several dragon squires, Bikky included, who could take care of it.

"Did he just run from you?" George asked sitting beside Dee. Dee stared in shock at Ryo silently nodding his head. "Oh," George said. He wanted to ask why but was instead intrigued by Wali attempting to learn how to play volley ball, he had been at it all day and his balls never actually made it over the net. Dee sat and watched for a few moments as well. "He is quite hopeless isn't he?"

"Ryo?" Dee said showing where his mind was. George simply laughed and shook his head watching Ryo blow fire over the mound of wood. "Honestly I just thought there might be some of his needs that I was neglecting." Dee said watching the large flames from Ryo and Bikky cover the wood.

"Ryo may be a bit shy sometimes," George said picking up Ryo's mimosa and sipping. "But if he was feeling neglected he would tell you. If there was a need he would tell you."

Dee laughed recalling that the thing that got Ryo most excited was when he was licked thoroughly on his luscious bottom. Had Ryo ever told him that? No, Dee had to play detective and figure it out. "My Ryo is a conundrum. I will enjoy every moment of figuring him out."

George toasted Dee. He grinned when Jhaymes approached with a glass of Dragon wine. "A gift from your grandmother," Jhaymes said indicating the she beast that flew in arcs over the beach. George was reaching for the glass when Wali took a spill and the net went with him. George moved to go to him but his laughter caused him to pause. "He can take it," Jhaymes assured him steering back into the lounge chair. "He will be a great knight." George nodded his head hoping that Jhaymes was right. Nari was laughing as well shaking his head.

Julie saw the pale young woman sitting near Leon and wondered if she would be joining them in the game. Even though the sun had set, there was plenty of firelight to enjoy the game. "Hi," Julie walked over having to tear her eyes away from Rain's rippling tummy as he spiked a ball. "I'm Julie."

"Hello Julie, I am to be called Moira," The empress introduced wondering why the human was shaking her hand. Must be the human thing to do upon introduction for she had see Atreyu suffer the same from Rain and Bikky.

"Hmmm," Julie frowned then said. "You have a German accent, yet Moira is an Irish name,"

"Is that so?" Julie gasped at the deep rumble of Zarro's voice. In his small human form she had not noticed him sitting at the table with Count D and Lord D. "I thought it sounded human enough."

"Well... Well, it is human but not German," Julie stammered her cheeks heating. Rain called a time out and ran to her side. "And if she is related to Leon, shouldn't she be... I mean, your family seems more Irish than German. Some of the Americanized names could come from O'Connal or something else like that."

"I hadn't thought of that," Zarro rubbed his chin. "So these human nomenclature and family basis is important to complete her disguise as his niece." Julie gulped then nodded. She would hate to see their hard work come to nothing as the story did not match up and the monster found her. That would lead to more fighting and Rain would be involved. She had seen some of the demons, they were terrifying from far away she could hardly dare imagine what they looked like up close. "You make a good point Lady Julie, I think you will be the official Dramaturg to the crown."

"A... a what?"Julie asked. She knew it was important for Count D smiled at her.

Rain smiled and patted her hand before he explained. "It is something in the theater, a fact checker to make sure that the costumes and historical facts match whatever the play-write has as his or her background. Like if they were doing a play about the 20's then a dramaturg would make sure that the set, costumes and behaviors match."

"You know the strangest things," Ryan shook his head going back to the game. Seeing them at play and rest made the Monsters seem less threatening. Even Ryo and Bikky blowing fire had not seemed to scary as they had lit the bonfire. It seemed as if his sister was assimilating more and more into their kingdom. Since their parents were not a part of it, he would be her only family that would be able to support her decision.

Ryo looked over at Dee, shook his head then found Count D. " I do not know why you are running from him, but I would be best to face whatever it is."

"I'm not running," Ryo took a soda from the page nearby. "I just wonder where he gets his ideas from, I have not indicated I was missing anything and he does not seem all that interested, so why?"

"Again I don't know what he said," Count D picked up his young son. "I don't want to know," Count D shook his head laughing. "But it seems to me as if he genuinely wants to be everything you need in every way."

"He is," Ryo said he thanked Count D. Dee looked up as Ryo was standing beside him. "I'll think more, ok." Ryo did not say more, he didn't need to. He sat in his spot in Dee's arms as the fireworks started.

"Just let me know what you want, what you need, when you are ready," Dee kissed his cheek feeling as if the only fire work that mattered was in his arms.

Break

Lord D assured that the children were sleeping sound in the nursing tent. Their Care takers were set for the night but he liked to be sure. Lord D laughed as he passed Count D on the way out having fed Leon Jr before putting him down with a lullaby. The small beds and cribs he passed kisses over Aoi, then Leon, then his own children before he left the large tent. He entered his own to find JJ already in bed. JJ awake leaning back against the pillows. Lord D sniffed the air and caught the scent of the warming lubrication.

"Hello Precious," JJ stretched out his hand.

"Hello Jemi-Chan," Lord D ignored the hand with a sassy smirk and sat at his vanity. He loosened the ties to his robe before picking up his hair brush. Lord D had to turn away from JJ's incredulous look before he laughed. 'come and get me' Lord D thought brushing the glorious raven mass atop his head. He heard the shifting of the bed then sighed as he could feel the heat from JJ's toned muscles next to him.

"Give me that," JJ took the brush. He loved the feel of the silky hair as it ran through his fingers. JJ smelled the sweet scent that was Lord D's alone. Beautiful, crisp and wild was always how he would think of his gentle lover. During the day he was as snow gently falling to the world a blanket of serenity. During surgery he was a brisk wind dancing through the body, but when his passion was high, he could be storm. JJ loved every moment of him. Lord D moaned softly at the relaxing caresses to his tresses. JJ could take no more. He sat the brush down and pulled Lord D to his feet. Their lips met like fire in a snow bank. The heat scorched and melted Lord D until he leaned into JJ opening his mouth for exploration.

The sweetness of Lord D's kiss was an addiction that JJ enjoyed on a daily basis. He tasted the honey of his love's surrender. Lord D's tongue moved forward caressing JJ's. JJ found the tie in the robe and pulled it loose baring the sheer sheath underneath. The robe fell in a silken fall to the floor. The wind outside picked up causing the walls of the cream colored tent to undulate. The inherent sensuality was not lost on the rooms occupants. JJ pulled Lord D until he was flush against his body. Lord D's slender hands braced against JJ's bare chest. JJ slid his hands down Lord D's side enjoying the tremble of his lover. The kiss that followed was lightening fusing their bodies together in a desperate merge.

JJ needed air, yet pulling away from Lord D's mouth was proving to be impossible. Lord D gasped. His lips felt bereft and he pressed back to JJ moaning when JJ moved his lips to his neck. The suction was just what he needed. JJ pulled one of Lord D's legs up pressing himself fully to the taut pants. "Ah," Lord D shifted his hips rubbing along JJ's erect manhood. Lord D arched his neck accepting the mark from JJ's hungry mouth. JJ felt the fall of hair glide over his arm and he lifted Lord D's other leg cupping the firm bottom in his hands he headed to the large four poster bed in the middle of the tent. As JJ lowered Lord D to the bed he pulled the sheath up. He tossed it aside feeling the need to devour Lord D.

Lord D felt seared at the hot mouth that began to suckle at his chest. His nipples were treated as a delectable dessert. JJ nipped with his teeth the sucked to sooth all the while his hand was pinching the other. "Jemi Chan," Lord D burrowed his fingers in JJ's hair as if to hold him there. JJ had no intention of moving anytime soon. He was here to feast, and feast he would. Lord D moaned when the other nipple was treated to the same.

"You are delicious," JJ murmured his hot breath blowing over the smooth, snow white skin. JJ began to kiss a trail down to Lord D's tummy. He stuck his tongue in the indent before moving down to the waist band of Lord D's pants. He kissed the outside of the satin bulge while his nimble fingers released the side zipper. JJ stood to remove the pants only to find his own being lowered. JJ gasped, his legs turning to liquid at the hot mouth that sucked him in. Lord D began to swirl his tongue around the tip then dipped into the top. JJ's knees were a moment away from buckling when Lord D went back to sucking his warm hand cupping the jewels. Lord D kissed his way to them before taking them in his mouth and rolling his tongue. "Oh, yeah," JJ was gentle as he cupped Lord D's head careful not to guide him or shove with his hips. He was close, too close. JJ pulled away from the agile tongue and warm mouth. He pressed his lips to Lord D drinking himself from the sweet mouth.

"You are delicious," Lord D smiled against JJ's mouth. Lord D let out a soft laugh when JJ toppled him on the bed. There was no hesitation in the spreading of his legs. Lord D recalled how terrified he had been the first time they had made love. He trembled then, just as he was now, only then he had been afraid of pain, now he anticipated pleasure. He had not been used to having another male be so concerned with his pleasure. JJ insisted on tasting his release. Lord D cried out at the deep sucking. JJ brought his fingers up to Lord D's mouth. Lord D sucked the digits wetting them. He relaxed his muscles for the gentle, probing invasion. "Yes, Jemi Chan," Lord D panted feeling his body heat. He was no longer the snow storm. Now he was a volcano ready to erupt. JJ pressed forward and sucked down. He was rewarded with the creamy sweetness that bombarded all of his senses.

JJ continued to suck making sure that Lord D was erect before he climbed on top of him. Lord D grasped JJ's hips pushing up into the tight heat. JJ cried out as inch by smooth inch entered him. Lord D thrust gently rocking JJ until he could take no more. JJ bounced around ready to pour at any moment, but Lord D knew how to keep on the edge with shallow thrusts. As JJ calmed Lord D began again. He sat up pulling JJ into his arms. Their lips molded as their bodies gyrated. "Let me," JJ said the words against Lord D's lips. Lord D nodded and released JJ's hips. JJ bounced and ground his hips into Lord D until he could see the cliff's edge. With wild abandon he tumbled off in his love's arms. JJ lay on the bed with Lord D cuddled close to him. He reached down and began to stroke him.

Lord D kissed JJ's face, his neck and chest marveling at the the hardness that poked his side. Lord D laughed then rolled to his side. He could feel the soft, slippery probing and relaxed. JJ pushed inside rocking them both, as the wind rocked the tent.

Honey Glayzed 44

Sorry this took so long, lost Internet connection for a while, but I am back now. I even started on the next chapter...

The Beginning: Conclude

Sunlight found the tent village sleeping sound in the soft sand of the Arcadian beach. Buffy sat outside where Dawn slept peacefully for the first time in what seemed like two weeks. The sky lightened from a gentle periwinkle color, to a pale peach. The pale peach grew in strength until is was a light pink, then deep orange. She heard the lamp bearers going about collecting the lamps and extinguishing them. The large fire was stoked up and a brand taken so that the cooks could get breakfast ready. There had been a bathing area inside the large tent that she had been grateful to make use of. The tent was like a small apartment or hotel room. The sun bathed the sky with light. Tears gathered in Buffy's eyes as she appreciated the glory of the sunny morning. Peace settled over her body like a child being wrapped in their mother's arms.

"Hey," Buffy knew the silence would be broken sooner or later. She looked up as Faith was sitting beside her. "Lovely sunrise," Faith was discreet handing Buffy the handkerchief. "For the time being, Andy thought it would be best if you went back to watching George. You and Dawn can stay with them. The rest of them can stay in a hotel, but you and your sister would be best with a knight's family. The shop will have Moira and Bastion while Atreyu is staying with Ryo and Dee. He was not pleased about that but all together there is to much attention drawn."

"Willow can make a protection spell around George's house," Buffy stopped speaking when Faith laughed. "What?"

"Nothing is getting near that house with Jhaymes there, and Nari is a good fighter, on his way to a knighthood soon." Faith nodded her head to a passing squire. "So what's the deal with these other knights? Never saw Zarro so ruffled, mad before."

Buffy sighed. "I don't know what they did to him, but when Glory was after Dawn the first time, they decided that instead of helping me fight the creature, they would instead kill Dawn."

"But she's human," Faith's brow furrowed. "I mean I know she wasn't always, but why wait until she was a young girl? What? They couldn't do it when it was an orb of light?"

"I guess not," Buffy looked inside the tent to see Dawn beginning to stir. "I thought once Glory was gone they would go away too, but now they are back."

"Look B," Faith saw the other knights rising and getting ready to start the day. "They way I figure is this. They are not strong enough to fight the demon, so they will instead pick on a little girl. But you beat them before, you can do it again."

"Glory beat them before," Buffy said looking at the waves crashing upon the shore. "We were holed up in this little shack, Giles was bleeding to death, so I called Ben. He turned into Glory who stole Dawn and killed all the soldiers on her way out." Buffy sighed trying not to think of the catatonic state that she had entered in her despair at the loss of her sister to overwhelming odds.

"B," Faith placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder, trying to be the help the other slayer needed. For so long they had been at odds with each other, it was almost like the time they had spent as friends happened a life time ago. "You and I are spectacular forces to be reckoned with and I know you have seen these guys in battle. We've got this." Faith gave a final pat before she went to stand outside the High Prince and Princess's tent. A moment later Andromache appeared in a long lavender cotton dress that floated in the early morning wind. Faith bowed to the princess who looked as if the heaviest thing she lifted was her children, not a sword, but Buffy had watched the high Princess in battle and she was amazing, they all were.

"Buffy?" Dawn yawned feeling better than she had since the dreams had started two weeks before.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked glad to see some of the circles leave her sister's eyes.

"Good," Dawn yawned then looked around at the tent village on a magical beach in a pet shop in the middle of China Town. "Oh... Wow..." Buffy looked to see what had captured her sister's attention and gawked as well at the toned biceps and tummy of the caramel colored young man that left his tent with a towel around his shoulders. Rain shook his hair before he donned a t-shirt. Rain slipped on his sandals before heading to the table set up with breakfast. Dawn's eyes followed the entire way only to crash into the smiling figure of Julie. Her dark curls pulled back into a ponytail that Rain playfully yanked until she tilted her head for his kiss.

"Hard to believe that is the same boy who wore clothes three of him could have fit into so that no one could even guess his figure," Buffy turned at the sound of George's voice. She recalled her duty here and got to her feet. "Wali, dear, time for breakfast." Buffy saw the pale child she had seen George with earlier and gasped upon closer inspection. The young man looked inhuman with platinum hair and silver eyes. "Try to remain in a human shape when you swim today. You have to get used to it. One day we may go to a beach frequented by humans and the last thing I want to do is fight off some mad scientist bent on dissecting you."

"Ok Georgie," Wali hugged George before heading to the Page's table.

George sighed when he looked down into his hand and saw several diamonds and opals. "Another habit we are working on," George placed the gems into his pocket.

"Remain human?" Buffy asked. "What is he?" She was used to the creatures of this land assuming wondrous forms.

"Wali's father was a child of the first, and his mother was a mermaid." George sighed recalling the young creature saying that he had witnessed the daemons eating his mother. "When we were swimming yesterday he grew a silver tail that shimmered with the color of the sky. He was quite beautiful, but he must control his human form."

"Wow, a mermaid," Dawn gasped staring at the pale boy that sat at the table with the other pages that were not serving at breakfast. His group had lunch duty today.

"Merman, or merboy in his case," George corrected. "You must be hungry, come along." Buffy smiled at his kindness. As his guard she was honor bound to follow him. The invitation to come along was a courtesy. She would be his guard, if they could protect Dawn, she would help in whatever way she could. Buffy felt the swish of the soft pink skirt around her ankles and saw the pale blue dress that Dawn wore. The materials were soft, flowing in the breeze off the ocean waves. Dawn walked beside Buffy wondering why she was guarding again. Surely they were safe here. Weren't they?

"Child," The soft spoken word came to Dawn from the Eastern Fire Dragon Queen. Torcha passed a hand through Dawn's hair. "Come," the command was simple uttered from a creature used to being obeyed. Torcha leaned in to kiss George's cheek her grin showing joy at his presence. "Dumpling, you as well, join our morning repast." The table laden with food and laughter spread out before them. Ryo was red faced as Dee teased him. Dee grew silent when the great white beast that was Zarro strolled along the beach, his lovely wife at his side. The two large cats sat on pillows at the head of the table, not bothering with their human forms. "Well what a nice example of control for the youngling," Torcha admonished the royal pair looking over at Wali where he glowed at the page table.

"We are to enjoy this weekend," Zarro's voice rumbled over the beach reaching every ear. His aquamarine eyes went to Buffy. "There is much to learn, origins to discuss, and difficult times ahead."

"Origins?" Buffy said after a brief bow to the high king. "I already know that Dawn is some key to the dimensions." Zarro gaped at her. Buffy gulped at the bared fangs. She began to tremble then she realized that the cavernous maw was curved upward. The beast was smiling at her.

"Put up, old friend," Laton patted the great shoulder. "We will enjoy this party you so graciously commanded." Laton winked at Count D then inclined his head to where Sofu dozed on a lounge with a large umbrella keeping him from the sun's rays. "How fairs the blooming Kami?"

"Cranky," Count D whispered with a furtive glance at his grandfather. "He almost bit my hand off when I brought him tea."

"He didn't want tea?" Leon asked having seen Count D hurrying away from his grandfather.

"Oh he wanted it," Count D assured Leon. "He just wanted Honey cakes and Blueberry muffins as well."

"You brought him Strawberry waffles with it," Leon looked to see a page with a large fan blowing air over him.

"He ate that too," Count D muttered. He shifted in his seat so his father could sit beside him.

Lord D soothed his son's hair. "JJ says it is payback for how horrid we were during our time of carrying."

"Really?" Count D sniffed and narrowed his eyes at Leon.

"What?" Leon asked frowning at JJ who sat meek beside Lord D filling his plate with waffles, strawberry sauce, whipped cream and powdered sugar he offered the too sweet concoction to his love. "I didn't say it, so don't go glowering those pretty eyes at me. You were a veritable joy to be around both times. Especially when you bounced shoes off my head." Leon leaned in to kiss Count D's cheek.

Buffy laughed trying to imagine the calm, almost staid Count D doing something so undignified. "You actually threw a shoe at him?" She asked becoming comfortable with their friendly banter."

"Right up until he was too round to reach his feet," Leon answered. "But I did offer to give it to him and hold still," Leon winked at D with a grin. Buffy watched, fascinated at the color that bloomed in D's cheeks.

"You couldn't reach your feet?" Dawn asked her eyes wide. "How round were you?"

Chris grinned and held his hand from his stomach the full length of his arms. "He waddled like a graceful penguin.

"I did not waddle," Count D wrinkled his nose at Christopher who, as a page, poured his cup of fresh white plum juice. "Thank you," D inclined his head.

"Careful, you do have training with him right?" Rain said from his seat at the table. Chris gasped then hurried away. Rain and Bikky laughed recalling how round Count and Lord D had gotten. " I can't imagine Sofu D as anything but slender and grumpy, pregnant and grumpy just scares me to death, good luck to you both." Rain nodded his head seeing the furry Q-Chan that was Lady Aurora flutter about Sofu's head before settling on the pillow beside him.

Music began to play setting the tone for the day of games and swimming the likes of which Buffy had not seen in a great while. Nari sat a bowl of fresh shelled pistachio's at George's side. Jhaymes shook his head at the devotion to his love. He knew Nari understood the boundaries of their vows and trusted him to never attempt to breach them as much as he trusted Georgie, but he hoped the young Squire would find his own love soon. Jhaymes was jolted from his musings as a group of newcomers was shown to a tent along the beach front. Buffy wanted to hurry to Giles, but dared not leave her post near George. Her eyes sought Jhaymes in much the same way she had observed Faith and Nestoir. At his acknowledgment she nodded before heading off.

"Buffy," Willow embraced her friend. "How is Dawn?"

Buffy smiled and inclined her head to where her sister was with the other teenagers playing volleyball. "She slept when we got here yesterday and again today after breakfast and now she seems fine." Buffy was grateful to whatever magic this place contained for restoring her sister. Buffy gazed around the crowded beach in search of Faith and saw the other slayer in the arms of a lean blond. He had been another late comer to the festivities. After making sure Nestoir had his wife in sight, Faith had been with him ever since.

"Doesn't he seem kind of..." Willow faltered trying to think of the proper word. "I don't know, not Faith... I mean he seems kind, and sweet and not a fighter."

"It is common for a warrior to pick a mate that they can shelter and protect." Willow gasped at the words turning to see a svelte red head beside her wearing a white gauze dress over a white swimsuit. Willow looked at her hair which brushed the backs of her calves in a silken fall. A jewel rested on her forehead suspended by a golden circlet.

"Your Majesty," Buffy bowed to the human form of High Queen Victoria. Her group followed suit to the first lady of Arcadia.

"Oh," Victoria laughed. "Please, do not," Victoria waved her hand at Celeste who appeared in a purple and white gown. "Enjoy this time." Victoria nodded her head at them. Xander made a yelping sound and moved to cover his suddenly bare chest. Anya stared down at her swimsuit in awe.

"Whoa!" Willow fingered her skirt wrap and then ogled Tara's bikini. Tara blushed but smiled. "What did she mean by enjoy this weekend? I mean I know what she meant, but she seemed to be saying more, you know."

" And hey... magic... I have a swim suit and it covers a bit... more." Xander complained wondering where his clothes had vanished to.

"She was," Buffy nodded her head. "I meant about saying more. I don't know what she did with your clothes. I wouldn't ask at the moment, she and her husband are determined we have fun... now." Buffy saw the Frisbee that landed at her feet. Wali ran over with a sigh. He bobbed an apology before running off again. "But there is something more about what Dawn is to be discussed and difficult times ahead."

"Then we should be preparing," Giles said looking around. "Not roasting marshmallows on a beach."

"I think this is how they prepare," Tara indicated Ryo running from Dee down the beach carrying a football. His was laughing as he was caught and lifted off of his feet, the ball was forgotten as Dee kissed his prize. "It kind of seems like the calm before the storm. You know, like a beginning."

"Well, it does seem that way," Giles said with a sigh. "But a beginning of what?"

"Well now," Buffy frowned at the deep voice that sounded near her. Even in the sun's rays the vampire seemed to thrive. His large red hat shadowed his face leaving only a faint glow of yellow from his sunglasses. "That is a good Question." Vlad grinned baring his teeth at Buffy. "Did you miss me?"

"Hello Vlad," Buffy muttered then remembered that she was to show respect to the Carpathian Prince. She straitened her spine and bowed to him as she had seen Faith do. Funny how she now followed the lead of the rogue in this strange place with their strange customs and even stranger leaders.

Break

The night sky was awash in the light of the full moon and what seemed to be millions of stars. The near exhausted group gathered in pairs and small groups around the fire listening as one or another person sang. Moira stared, with tears falling down her face as Rain sang Keep holding on with Julie. His beautiful voice stormed the beach calling Phillipe and several of his aquatic friends to the surface to hear. She knew that, though the high king seemed a few grains short of an hourglass, this kingdom could help hers. They had been fighting this menace for quite a while now and they were still here. They still found joy in their lives. Perhaps there was hope. "You know, I wish I knew her name." Bastion said looking past Julie to the girl next to her.

"Then request it," Atreyu looked as well unsure what the problem was. Bastion's cheeks reddened and he looked away from the beauty. Atreyu shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the group of teenagers just as Rain was finishing and Andromache began to sing. "Hello, I am the warrior Atreyu."

Dawn looked up at the toned, bare tummy of the tall young man in front of her. "Hello..." She swallowed and tried again. Her voice had sounded as if it came from the other side of the beach, Dawn looked up into his deep, dark eyes and long black hair. "Hello, my name is Dawn."

"Dawn?" Atreyu nodded, "As in the rising of the sun." He smiled at her then nodded before trotting back over to the Empress. "Her name is Dawn. Like the sunrise." Bastion nodded then glanced at her again. She was looking their way, but not at him. Bastion sighed as her eyes traveled over the Empress's champion. True he had gone on a fantastic journey but it was Bastion who had saved their world. Yet here he was to afraid to speak to a pretty girl.

"Your wish has been granted," Moira smiled. "This music they make, it soothes the soul." Nestoir began to accompany his wife singing. "You can see their love."

Bastion looked around the beach. "This place is full of love." He saw Count D ensconced in Leon's arms. Dee cradled Ryo, Lord D was leaning against JJ while Faith was sitting between Jack's legs with his arms wrapped around her. Jill had arrived with Mykial the two of them glowing with love. Carol had not left Bikky's side all day and Julie sat with Rain laying his head in her lap. Her fingers were soft as they worked through his hair. Anya sat with Xander feeding him grapes while Tara held Willow's hand. "Almost everyone is paired up." Bastion saw George giggle softly while Jhaymes nibbled his ear. "There seems to be no rules here, no one cares who is loving who." Atreyu nodded, his eyes going over the crowd again. They were jolted from their musings by boisterous laughter as one of the dragons came in from over the sea. His white scales at first had him thinking it was Falcor, the luck dragon. Upon closer inspection he saw that the shape was different, more serpentine than Falcor. All the scales shimmered in the moonlight with no fur and his face was reptilian not dog like.

Beside the opal colored dragon was a golden creature swirling around in graceful arcs. The beasts landed on the beach with the white creature still laughing. He strolled over to the group causing them to stand and applaud his bows and chuckles. "Hiyo," Ryo walked over and patted the large claw in lieu of shaking a human hand. "Glad you could make it. What news of Japan do you bring us?"

"All secure on the Eastern front," Hiyo assured Ryo with a wink. "But now is not the time for that. Now is a time for celebration. Soofu W," Hiyo called. Wali looked up from his seat at George's side. "Come here and toss me some stones." The grand Duke threw his large head back in laughter. Ryo wondered if there was ever a moment when his cousin was without his mirth. "I'm Hiyo," He introduced himself to Wali. "They tell me I'm lucky," He whispered. Coming from his giant mouth the words carried all along the beach. Buffy could not help the laugh at the comical creature. Though he was just as large as the red and green sovereigns and his fangs as long, he seemed non threatening. Wali offered a handful of rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Hiyo took them into his claw and shook them before he threw them into the sky. The crowd stared in awe at the fireworks. "Keep 'em coming kid!" Hiyo commanded a puff of fire lighting the sky amidst the sparks and showers of colors and laughter. The band set up a fast tempo and the entire beach danced amidst the flowers that bloomed and burst in the sky.

Break

Count D yawned wide as he entered the tent with Leon. "Oh no you don't," Leon placed a light spank to D's bottom. D's cheeks tinted red and small smile graced his face. Leon appreciated the expression and spanked D again. "You like that?" Leon spanked again. The feel of the round bottom through the soft cheongsam made of linen instead of his usual silk warmed his hand. Leon let his hand rest there a moment before he squeezed. "You have the most amazing eyes," Leon gazed into them before he dropped his head to capture the deep colored lips. The silk of D's fragrant hair brushed his forehead. Leon tasted the sweetness of the lips and pressed for more. D opened his mouth his eager tongue searching for Leon's. D gasped at the hands that massaged his bottom, pulling him closer.

Leon pressed himself fully to D's slighter frame. He grew in size at each heart beat. His body was enslaved to D's and he did not care. D leaned his head over allowing Leon's mouth to tantalize his neck. He would have a bruise, he relished it. D moaned low, Leon's name leaving his lips whether he was begging for more or encouraging he did not know. D's fingers found their way to Leon's hair. The soft blond waves warmed his hands even as Leon's fingers began to undo the buttons of D's robe. He saw the peach sheath underneath. With D's pale skin he seemed to glow in the golden wash of candle light. D bit his bottom lip as another moan left him. Leon's fingers skimmed his nipples as the outer robe fell away leaving him in light pants and his sheath.

D pressed his hand to Leon's shirt before he bunched it pulling it up. Leon's mouth left his neck so that the shirt could be tossed aside. Before he went back to his nibbling he took the sheath in hand. The softness of D's skin would never fail to amaze him. How could he be so skilled and so strong, yet so soft and fragrant? There they were, Leon looked down at the strawberry colored nipples and licked his lips. "Oooh," Leon uttered, his head lowering. D began to sink at the feel of the hot tongue that lapped at his chest. Leon went with him on the soft carpets strewn over the sandy beach.

Only Leon could steal his senses away from him, D mused clinging to Leon's hair lost in sensation. His body began to tremble at the deep suction on his nipple while Leon's fingers teased the other. D raised his hips pressing himself against Leon his need growing urgent. Leon felt the hardness a smile lighting his face. Those swollen jewels peaking D's chest were too tasty to relinquish just yet. But he knew a greater sweetness awaited. Leon moved down, kissing his way past each rib, laving his tummy. The quivering flesh beckoned to him.

D couldn't take much more, he unzipped the side of his pants loosening them from how tight they had been. "Sorry baby," Leon reached down taking the reddened member into his hand after he threw the pants away. The smell. Leon's mouth watered as he could smell the arousal growing stronger. He felt like a starving man offered a buffet. A drop of clear, fragrant liquid awaited him, teasing him. Leon saw it poised to drop and moved his tongue to steal it away. The flavor burst upon his tongue, wild and free. Full of the heady rush of sweetness he had become addicted to. D's hand began to work on freeing Leon. Giving up the struggle, with a thought, the pants were gone. "Impatient much?" Leon teased. Before D could answer, Leon dragged his tongue from the tip to the base and back again.

"Ah..." D raised his hips offering himself for more. Leon settled between D's legs ready to feast. He sucked D in whole until he could feel the delicious tip hit the back of his throat. He pulled almost all the way off adding a deep suction. Before D could pop out of his mouth he captured the head with his tongue working into the slit stealing more of his essence. D's grip on his hair was almost painful, yet welcomed as he could hear the whimpers that told him how good he felt. He wished he could convey just how good D tasted. Leon sucked more his tongue driving D wild. Leon forced his mouth off in order to pay homage to the two globes directly underneath. D raised his legs bracing them on Leon's shoulder offering more his body.

Leon thought it might be too much. The sight, the smell the taste of D and the feel of his hot flesh in his mouth. He wanted more. It could never be too much, it could never be enough. Just when he thought he was ready to move on, there was a fresh hint of sweet and he had to start all over again. Leon wanted to devour D. D's cries filled the tent with his rapture. Leon's name had never sounded sweeter than it did when D let it pour from his pleasure fogged lips. Leon backed away for a moment to suck his fingers into his own mouth. D panted waiting, knowing he would plunder him, wanting Leon to. He relaxed his muscles at the feel of the long fingers probing for entry. D yielded every secret part of himself to Leon.

So tight, Leon mused trailing his tongue down and further. So tasty, so D. Leon drank in his love as if he had been walking in a desert and D was a cool spring. He pushed his fingers in deep feeling a tight ring of muscle. Leon latched his mouth over the throbbing head again and had his reward. D bucked, his hips wild as Leon drank his fill. D opened his eyes after his heart beat slowed to find himself in Leon's arms. Their lips met and he tasted his own sweetness. D gasped at his body's response. So ready, so soon? He summoned the lubrication and reached to down to stroke Leon. His hands were gentle on the large appendage even though his body quaked with anticipation. "Get on top. I want to watch you move," Leon said sitting with his arms around D. D smiled, he loved the control he had when was on top of Leon. He knew just how to move to slow it down and enjoy the feelings or speed up and get them both there.

D smiled taking Leon's lips as his body sank slow merging them. D went down until he could not tell where Leon ended and he began. D circled his hips agitating his insides melting into Leon. Leon's hands on his hips steadied him, but it was his actions that brought them pleasure. D went up and came back down on a slow swivel of his bottom. Leon gasped watching the blushing beauty above him. At this angle, D's nipples were right there in front of him. He couldn't resist. He lapped at D's chest, sucking, tasting, loving every inch of the beauty on top of him. D reached down he had to relieve the ache. Stroking himself he rode Leon feeling their breathes mingle, their bodies were as one. He could feel Leon swell deep within his body and moved faster. Soon they would explode. "Touch me," D removed his hand so that Leon could stroke him. D placed his arms around Leon's neck his eyes closed in bliss as he moved faster and faster feeling the heat peak soar higher and higher.

"Yes... Yes... oh... D!" Leon pulled firm and cupped his hand to catch every drop. He drank from his hand before he lay back on the floor with D splayed on top of him. Leon chuckled a bit looking around the opulent tent. "We didn't make it to the bed."

"Mmmm," D nuzzled his face in Leon's neck where he lay. "Give me a minute."

"Don't go to sleep," Leon smacked his hand on D's bare bottom. He felt him shiver with pleasure and did it again before rolling him underneath him on the floor. D's legs seemed so long as he pulled them around his hips. D was not shocked to feel Leon ready again and pressing for entrance, he relaxed his body accepting his love.

Break

Dawn sat at the table next to Julie looking around in awe. Gone was the laughter and chatter of the previous days. The flowing fabrics and swimsuits were replaced by regal dresses and crisp uniforms. Faith stood at Andromache's side her hand resting on her sword while Buffy stood next to George. It seemed like an entirely new group of people. Even the jovial Hiyo sat at his place near the dragon court with his breakfast plate before him, his face serious. "I am sure you are wondering," Dawn focused on the deep rumbling voice issued from the small human man at the head of the table. "Why I have brought you all here." Ponchi sat atop George's head her attention on the sovereign of her lands. Her brother sat not too far away from her his fairy emblem shining on his vest for all to see. "The realms are soon to be at war. Buffy Summers and Dawn summers..." Zarro sighed then took a sip of his lemonade. "I need you to be vigilante in these times ahead. If you do not a person is affiliated with Arcadia, you will not speak or associate with them. Humans are as suspect as any demon spawn. You will work with Faith as she is a slayer and yet will not hesitate to do what needs doing in service to her king."

"You mean she kills humans?" Buffy said the distaste in her tone carried through. Faith gripped her sword and stood with her head high. Andromache placed a hand on the other slayer's arm with a soft smile and Faith relaxed returning the expression. Buffy sighed then looked back to the high king. "You mentioned a new Origin for my sister..." Buffy trailed off hoping the king would further explain.

"New... I never said new," Zarro grinned then and Buffy sat back with a sigh. "As far as the monks knew, the light always was. It was glowing before they had a language to name, burning with an incandescent fire from within. No one could fathom it's brilliance but the human cornea perceived it as green when in truth is shines with the fiery light of every color. The reason the power can be used to open gates because it is the original guardian of The gate."

"What gate?" Buffy asked leaning forward. She knew the light was guarded by monks, but they could not tell her where the light had come from.

"It is written," Queen Victoria said, her soft voice like a stream next to her husband's rumble. "That there were two cherubim set to guard the entrance to the garden along with a flaming sword that swirled in all directions and it glowed with all the colors of the world." Buffy gulped looking at Dawn then back to the queen. "Over time, man forgot. The gate left the earth realms and the sword was left in the care of the monks."

"How did Glory find out that she could use me as a key to her dimension?" Dawn asked feeling the world spin around her in dizzying circles.

"If the Cherubs were not the key it had to be the sword," Zarro answered. "One mystical door is like to another. The power of life or death is in the blood."

"As a human the Key's power transformed into blood," Buffy said softly. "It's always got to be the blood."

"Yes," Zarro nodded. He sighed shaking his head. "With your little sister he could force his way into Fantasia. With his armies he could ransom the citizens for the Empress and force her hand in marriage. So now he has to go through my realms, I hold all that he desires."

Buffy took a deep breath, she almost hated to bring this up considering the king's reaction the last time, but she had to know they were ready. "And Byzantium knights?" She tried not to cringe as she said it.

"Byzantium..." Zarro near spat the word from his lips. "Shall enjoy meeting Arcadian." Buffy looked around the table to see the knights in question, including the Royale and all the squires, smile.

Honey Glayzed 45

Storm Front

Buffy walked into the earthly home of George and Jhaymes with a smile on her face. This was no less elegant than their Arcadian home, yet it felt more tangible than the airy birdcage. Dawn sighed looking at the room she would share with Buffy. It was large and was previously used as George's office. While they had been carousing at the beach several Squires had been dispatched to empty the room of his desk and musical instruments so that two beds could be brought in with a dresser and mirror. With The master bedroom, Wali's room and Nari's room, the place was fairly large. Nari had offered to set up his sleeping quarters in the basement with their gym and practice area, but Dawn did not want to send the young man from his room and felt safer with Buffy anyway.

"Wish we could have stayed at the consulate," Dawn whispered to Buffy after setting her small bag down. She was amazed to find her clothes from the large suitcase that Willow had packed for her already in the drawers and closet next to Buffy's. Her small bag contained toiletries that she set up on the dresser along with a framed picture of her and Rain that he had posed for right before they left the last time. Seeing the picture she knew that it was a fan pose and not like the ones he took with family and friends. With their squiring she had not the time to get to know him, to make that friendship a reality. She hoped that this time around that would change. Dawn knew that she would not have a chance to date him, he was practically betrothed to Julie, her own cousin, but she could not help wanting to know Rain. Especially for the popularity boost when she went back to school next fall.

"Looks like we will be eating vegetarian while we are here," Buffy said setting her own toiletries next to Dawn's. "Wali is like Count D, allergic to meat, whatever that means. Nari was telling me how someone attempted to assassinate him by slipping meat into a pastry."

"Meat? He will die if he eats it?" Dawn asked her eyes wide.

"Only willingly," Buffy sighed. "If he had eaten it of his own volition, death would have been assured, since someone slipped it to him, it just made him very ill. His father thought he was pregnant again." Dawn blinked a few times then heard George in the kitchen. Buffy went in search of Nari so Dawn decided to see if she could help.

"Hi," Dawn saw the pop icon opening the refrigerator and grinned. "Can I help?"

"Oh, hi," George sat his burden of vegetables on the counter. "I was going to try to make Ryo's vegetarian Alfredo. He has a separate set of meals that he cooks when he knows the Kami's are coming over. I asked him for some of them." George indicated the hand written note cards. "Ryo is an excellent cook, next fall they will broadcast the show where he cooked and almost won."

"Why didn't he win?" Dawn asked taking the knife and helping to cut the carrots while George worked on the broccoli and cauliflower.

"According to Ramsey, cause he didn't want to." George scooped his bits into a bowl then began to help with the carrots. He began to hum and Dawn smiled. Wali came into the kitchen with a wooden sword. "Wali, dear," George said before the young creature could search out Jhaymes. "We've only just returned. How about you rest for today? You can train some more tomorrow."

"But my coordination is off, Rain said so." Wali leaned his sword against the wall. "On land I am awkward. But battles are fought on land."

"Yes," George ran his hands through the boy's platinum hair. "Battles have been fought on land. And your coordination could use some work. But there is school tomorrow, and we have been away all weekend, it would be best if you were to double check your homework, and make sure you are ready." Wali nodded his head and headed back to his room. "He will make a great knight one day, very dedicated."

"Where is Jhaymes?" Dawn asked looking around for the knight.

"He and Nari are scouting the immediate area around the house to make sure that it is daemon free," George set pasta into a pot to boil with a pinch of sea salt. He was reaching for the pepper grinder when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get..." Dawn began to head for the door but was stopped by George's hand on her arm.

"Jhaymes and Nari both have keys," George looked around. He was relieved to see Buffy heading down the stairs and towards the door. She sighed in relief before opening up for Giles, Willow and Tara. "Hello," George waved then headed back into the kitchen.. he was just adding his vegetables to the steamer when Jhaymes and Nari entered the back door after having circumventing the block and sniffing out the two beyond in all four directions. "All clear?"

"Not even a tainted human in the area," Jhaymes said stealing a kiss from George. "Going to take a shower before dinner... oh hi," Jhaymes greeted their guests. "Staying for dinner?"

"Oh..." Giles began then sighed. "Um.. Well, we were just planning to see how Dawn and Buffy were setting up, and to let her know that Spike will be in town tonight."

Buffy smiled and nodded still not sure of the boundaries of the relationship she had with the vampire. But in a fight, he was a reliable resource. Where Dawn was concerned she had to set her personal feelings aside. "Actually," Jhaymes broke into her musing. "If you see him, it must be done away from the house. Vlad or his kin are the only Vampires able to breach the scent trails Nari and I just left. If any but them approach, the alarm will detain them until we get there to disarm it. Who knows if we are in service to the king or not or what we are doing, it could hold him for over a day." What he did not say, Buffy understood. It would hold him throughout the sunlight hours.

"Not to mention his scent will remind the boy of the beasts that ate his mother," George muttered before going to finish dinner. He was not as adept as Ryo at making bread and was glad the gentle dragon prince had sent him with some pre-made dough that he placed in the oven. "According to Andy, the vampires of his ilk smell more like daemons than the actual vampires."

"You mean ones like Vlad and Lady Aurora?" Buffy asked thinking of the two ancients creatures.

"Just so, and those of their line." George pulled a covered bowl full of Ryo's homemade Alfredo sauce. None of the jarred or canned stuff for his friends; George recalled Ryo's sniff with a sigh. "There are several different types of vampire," George went on to explain for he had asked Jhaymes before he and Nari had gone on their walk. "From several different origins. There is the breed spawned from Judas as he poured out his blood in anguish of his betrayal of Christ and death was denied to him. There is the bloodline of Vlad, who they won't tell me how it was created, but I am also a little afraid to know, there is the 'Mother'" George paused thinking of the heathen Queen of ancient Greece and her consort. He shuddered as Jhaymes had told him of her escapades. "And then there are those spawned from a demon that left earth for his hell dimension. Leaving him to mix his blood with others and make more. Those of the hell dimension ilk, tend to linger around the doorways. Like the hellmouth." Buffy gasped realizing how much she didn't know about what she fought and therefore, what she was. As a vampire slayer, she had only ever fought demons and demon vampires. Her one foray against Vlad had been her first test against a real vampire and she had not killed him, he had humored her.

"Am I really so ineffective?" Buffy asked with a sigh.

"Without you, we would be overrun," Nari said coming down the stairs after leaving Jhaymes an outfit and towel at the ready. "There are only two agents from Arcadia in Sunnydale despite it being a mouth to a hell dimension. The other mouths have a squadron of at least ten, more on active days especially full moons. You do well." Nari clapped her shoulder with a smile. "You are a great asset to us, even before we knew you." Nari winked then sniffed the pots. George shoved him away with a laugh. Nari lingered a moment longer before he sniffed George and went to help Wali set the table.

"Did he just..." Before Buffy could finish George shook his head and began to place the food into serving dishes. "So," Buffy said meeting Dawn's wide eyes as she looked into the room where Nari was helping Wali. "Common for a squire to be in love with the knights wife... er... I mean spouse."

"I think it is more my scent he loves," George sighed. "My blood is apparently legendary." George thought of the stories his mother had revealed to him and his sister about their family history.

"If you think its just your blood," Dawn said with a laugh and shaking her head. "He's not the only one in love with you." George frowned then shrugged his shoulders ready to serve his meal to his family. He heard the moving upstairs and knew Jhaymes would be down soon. Nari was setting the last plate by the table when Jhaymes made it downstairs. Nari winked at Buffy with a grin while Jhaymes kissed George.

Break

Ryo was nervous. Dee could see it in the tense set of his shoulders. He had been ever since they had spoken on the beach. Dee had hoped the alcohol would loosen his tongue a bit, if not his inhibitions. That night Ryo had been submissive in an extreme sense. He wouldn't even undress himself. Leaving Dee in care of initiating, in which Dee was used to, but the entire session had made him feel as if he was a predator. It had been hot, yet left him feeling lost. Was this how Ryo would respond to him now? He had not meant that he wanted Ryo to jump on him now or ever, just wanted to let Ryo know that if he ever wanted to he would be willing to entertain the thought. He never wanted to upset him.

Rain saw Dee watching Ryo prepare dinner and sighed. Ryo was doing his best not to notice Dee. He poked Bikky in the side and the other boy nodded that he had observed their parents as well. "Argument?" Rain asked sitting his weekend homework on the table to do. Mr Hayes gave him the regular stuff for class then college level math for extra.

"Nah, something else," Bikky sat next to him with his geography. It was the subject he struggled the most with. He knew he would be calling Ryo over, but if he didn't even try first, Ryo would not help. "This is almost like right before they started going at it," Bikky thought back. "Maybe Dee asked him to do something new," Bikky wrinkled his nose. "Something nasty."

"They're our parents, anything they do by default is gross," Rain shuddered.

"Well I hope they muddle it out soon," Bikky stared at the homework with a frown on his face. "Ryo just scorched the carrots in his hand. Dude..." Rain looked up startled at the tone of Bikky's voice. "What the hell is that?" He pointed to Rain's homework. "It looks like some alien language." Ryo had rushed to their side as he heard Bikky's exclamation and laughed a little at his response to the advanced calculus.

"It's just math," Ryo laughed going over the geography homework. "Mr Hayes sent a letter home last month asking if he could advance Rain's studies." Ryo smiled thinking of the brilliant mathematician his son had become. "Mr Hayes thinks you should major in math when you go to college, or astrophysics. Some of the problems he gave you were of that nature." Ryo was proud of his sons, He also had letters from Bikky's literature and English teacher. They wanted him to pursue a career in writing highlighted by his exceptional art skills.

"He talked to you too," Dee entered the room. "The last parent teacher conference he got me alone in the room and went on and on about Rain's future. I explained we will let him make his own choice. The man seems to think we will dictate their lives for them." Dee took the moment to steal a kiss from Ryo. Ryo blushed but held still, his lips quivering only a little.

"I am planning to minor in math,"Rain said while Ryo composed himself. "I want to double major in social work and psychology with another minor in history. I looked over several colleges and some that I have thought about have programs that I could merge the schedules each semester. It might take an extra year, but I am practically Arcadian, I think I can spare it."

"You've thought this through," Dee said with a grin. He turned to Bikky.

"Law and criminal justice with a minor in philosophy, Laton is always going on about heightening not the thoughts of the mind but the process of developing thoughts. I'm still planning on becoming a detective." Bikky grinned at Ryo. "How about pizza tonight?" He asked letting Ryo know that he knew about the carrots. Ryo tweaked his nose and went into the kitchen. When he emerged Ryo handed him a menu from on top of the fridge.

Dee decided to take advantage of Ryo's submissiveness for the moment. He found Ryo sitting with Lyo coloring and sighed. Soon, he would have to solve this. He did not want Ryo to be so timid around him. What did he think, that because he had become emboldened in the bedroom somewhat that Dee expected him to take over in the bedroom. If he did that they would get laid maybe once a month. He waited an hour giving Ryo plenty of time with the young boy before he stood up. "Come here a sec," Ryo blushed but checked on Bikky and Rain one more time before he headed upstairs. Dee pushed the door closed. Dee grinned, could he really get away with this? Broad daylight, the boys downstairs, he expected Ryo to resist.

Ryo's brow furrowed as Dee simply stood staring at him. For three nights in a row he had indulged in every one of Dee's whims. He wanted to be open to Dee to let him know that he was satisfied and that they didn't have to change anything. Dee's lips found his and Ryo melted into him. He knew the boys would be okay for a few hours. Alicia and Angelina would be back tomorrow so they had time. Ryo blushed as the sunlight shone on his skin. Dee would see everything. He knew Dee loved looking at him, with a red face Ryo angled his head for Dee to kiss his ears and neck. Ryo's body began to heat from within. Dee backed Ryo to the bed his hands already working on the buttons of Ryo's shirt. He had it opened and the looked down at the white tank top underneath. Dee gripped the cloth at the neck and ripped it apart baring Ryo's chest. Ryo gasped, then blushed all the way down to his navel.

Dee smiled his hands traveling the smooth chest. It was one of the things he appreciated about Ryo. The man never had a hair on his chest. He didn't shave, it just didn't grow. He pinched the nipples his lips working on Ryo's neck before tasting his collarbone. How he loved the way Ryo tasted. He nuzzled a pert nipple, its color rivaling ripe cherries that Dee took into his mouth. Ryo moaned bringing his hands to Dee's head to hold him there. Dee moved his hands to Ryo's waist undoing his belt he yanked the pants away. Dee pressed himself against the silk boxers feeling Ryo harden against him. Ryo's hands fell to Dee's arms feeling the hard biceps bunched under his fingers. Just as Ryo was really getting into it Dee stopped. "Wh... What?" Ryo gasped hearing the husky, needful timbre of his own voice.

"Touch me," Dee took Ryo's hands and pressed them to his chest. "You know how much I love when touch my chest and suck my nipples. I don't have any bite marks, I feel so lost," Dee kissed Ryo's lips while his hands tensed then began to caress his chest. "That's right baby, touch me. I need your touch. Tell me what you want. I'll do anything you want."

"Mmmm..." Ryo began to kiss his way across Dee's chest. He found his way to the peaks and licked his lips. He did love the way Dee tasted in his mouth. Dee cradled Ryo's head in his hands and let out a groan at the hot mouth that found him. Ryo's tongue began to bathe his nipple while his fingers found and caressed the other.

"Yes," Dee held Ryo close as he felt the teeth nip him then the sweet, wet tongue lave him. Dee feared bursting his pants. He was about to undo them when he felt Ryo's hands at his waist. "Tell me baby," Dee encouraged lifting Ryo's face. He saw the bright red lips and flushed cheeks and couldn't resist a deep kiss. "You want my mouth on you?" Dee asked with a smile. Ryo hesitated a moment before he nodded. Dee was all too pleased to oblige. The taste of Ryo was ambrosia. "How do you want it?" Dee asked keeping a slow rhythm with his hand, first up, then down, squeeze then up again. "Kisses?" Dee asked kissing along the shaft and the base, he kissed around the tip allowing the drop to remain on his lips before he licked it. "Licks?" Dee licked all around the bright head until it shone with pre-cum and saliva. "So good," Dee muttered tasting his lover. "Or sucks?" He asked next sucking for a moment then backing away.

"Yes," Was all Ryo could say. His body was begging for Dee's touch. Couldn't he see that?

"Yes?" Dee asked with a wicked grin. Ryo saw the impish glint in Dee's green eyes and thrust his hips forward pressing his hardness to Dee's tongue. Dee opened his mouth waiting. Ryo groaned then pushed up. Dee closed his mouth around him and waited. Ryo took a deep breath, then pushed up further into Dee's mouth. Ryo waited, still Dee did not move. Ryo sighed then pushed all the way in. As he sank on the bed Dee sucked. Ryo gasped then pushed in again. This was... Ryo moaned his hands going to grip Dee's hair, he could control the pace, if he wanted slow... Ryo slowed his hips. Or if he wanted fast... Ryo sped up. Dee wanted to smile but his mouth was too full instead he brought his hand up to Ryo's mouth. Ryo sucked the digits spreading his legs further. There was a relieved sigh as Dee began to probe his entrance.

"Dee..." Ryo moaned again feeling the fingers find their welcome deep inside of him. "Yes, there, go there." Dee smiled as Ryo leaned back on the bed fully open to him. "With your mouth." Ryo didn't care anymore, he couldn't. All he could do was lift his legs up and back exposing himself. Dee licked his lips before he dove in as a starving man at a banquet. He teased the small ridges with his tongue. Dee traced around the entire little circle before be began to put his fingers back opening Ryo. The moans spurred Dee's hand to his own member as he pressed his tongue in wriggling in the tight channel. "Ah... Dee... Mmmmm..." Ryo melted into the bed his body heaving, waiting for the explosion. He took himself in hand moving in time to Dee's tongue thrusts. With a cry Ryo released falling back on the bed. His body convulsed around Dee's fingers. Dee squeezed himself taking a deep breath. Not yet. He intoned to himself. Not yet. He wanted to feel Ryo pulse around him, milking him dry. "Dee," Ryo whimpered reaching for Dee to climb on top of him.

Dee pushed just the head in, feeling Ryo's tightness trying to engulf him but hold back. "Do you want it slow and Deep?" Dee asked pushing in inch by a tantalizing inch. He swallowed Ryo's cry pressing their lips together. He pulled until he was almost out then pushed in slowly again. Ryo grasped his shoulders raising his hips in time to Dee's thrusts. Dee pulled back again, adjusted his angle, pushing back in slow until he could feel his pelvis pressed to Ryo's behind.

"Yes, Dee, yes," Ryo sobbed kissing and sucking Dee's neck, his chin, his lips wherever his mouth could reach.

"Or how about fast, and hard?" Dee asked pushing in fast. He felt Ryo's breath hitch and waited to see if he had hurt him with the force of his thrust. When Ryo opened his eyes they were dazed but not with pain. He was pressing hard against Dee's tummy. Dee grinned then began a series of hard fast thrusts. He bent Ryo's legs towards his chest so he could go deep.

"Yes, harder, Dee," Ryo cried out doing his best to raise his hips and agitate his most sensitive areas. Dee thrusts a few more times before he pulled out fully. Ryo lay bereft on the bed but sighed as Dee began to turn him over.

"Show it to me," Dee demanded. Ryo lowered his head to the pillow and spread his knees apart. Dee brought on of Ryo's hands back and placed it on his bottom. He used his other hand to spread the cheeks. Dee smiled leaning forward to taste. Ryo gasped, that devilish tongue of Dee's would drive him mad, he knew it, he relished it. Just as he thought he would spew, Dee stopped. Dee stroked Ryo's back and legs, calming him before he pressed in again. Grasping Ryo's hips Dee began to thrust. "You want it hard?" Dee asked waiting keeping his movements shallow.

"Yes, Dee, harder," Ryo gripped the pillow pushing back, wanting more. Ryo bit back a scream of pleasure as Dee obliged. Dee knew he could not hold out for long. Ryo was so tight, so hot, so wet. All around him. He could feel the tightness in his body the need to release was there tickling deep within him. Ryo cried out again and Dee knew this had to be it, he couldn't take anymore. He reached around to stroke Ryo. At the mere touch of his hand Ryo came. His body contracted pulling Dee over the edge with him.

"Do you see," Dee panted pulling Ryo into his arms. "Whatever you want baby." Dee kissed the sweat dampened hair at Ryo's nape. "Just ask and I am there one hundred percent."

"Ok," Ryo leaned back. He smelled the pizza the boys were downstairs eating and smiled. "Right now I want a nap," Ryo rolled until he could press his face to Dee's chest. "Hold me," He demanded with a playful grin. Dee was all too happy to comply. He held Ryo rubbing his back and listening to him breath as he slumbered. Dee smiled before he joined him.

Break

Rain shut his locker with a sigh. School would be done soon, after this week there was next week and then a week of half days and exams. The graduation was this weekend. Erick and Terry were graduating. Peter had been forlorn for a while now and Rain thought the songs he had written for the play would make him feel a little better. Besides, Bikky and Carol were separated and they were doing just fine. Not to mention Erick was just going to University of California, the LA campus, so they wouldn't even be separated by towns. Carol was all the way in Sunnydale. Rain was just getting up when he saw Casey clutching his math homework. "I've got a few minutes," Rain used his hands as well as his words.

"Mr Hayes wants me to keep working over the summer. He says I passed this year with a C because it was so late when you started helping me." Casey's hands were almost a blur. He paused worried that he was going too fast then smiled when he saw that Rain was keeping up. "I am thankful, I had an F before. So this is very good."

"You are actually kind of not bad at math once it is in a format that you can understand," Rain explained pulling out his pencil. "I will go ahead and get mine done now too," Rain took out the day's homework. "Maybe next semester you won't need both me and Mr Hayes to tutor you." Rain wondered why Casey looked afraid.

"You will still work with me right?" Casey asked before picking up his own pencil. "I mean, Mr Hayes is so..." Casey gulped then looked away. "He's boring, I would rather work with you." Rain read his hands wondering what the other boy was not saying. With a shrug he nodded and went about helping with the day's assignment.

Chapter 46

Maelstrom: Lightening Crashes

Rain sat in the back of the car listening to Jill as she rambled on the phone. Last he heard talking on the phone while driving was a ticket worthy offense, but he guessed they made special rules for high powered detectives. Jill smiled into the phone before she hung up on Mykial. "How is the one who was almost dinner?" Bikky asked with a laugh. He earned a frown from Jill as she pulled up to the school.

"He's fine and dandy, whole even," Jill thought of the many things they could now try to do. Their relationship had taken a halt before any real intimacy could begin simply due to the bite out of his side. Jill tried to be upset with Terry the Tarrasque, but the creature had managed to endear itself to her with his cute, yet oddly hideous grin. "You guys have a good day at school," Jill unlocked the door to let them out. She was still smiling as she pulled into the precinct. "So boys," Jill accepted her cup of coffee. "Who died today?"

Leon sipped his coffee then grimaced. "Are they using muddy water to make this with?" Leon sat his cup down.

"No," Ryo held up the carrier that he brought in with several cups of coffee from the local cafe. "I think the Chief pisses in it." Ryo sipped his purchased coffee with a grin. "Keeps us loyal."

"Then you should drink it and quit complaining," The barked words caused several chuckles in the office as the chief entered. "How are you on the Dolsen murder?"

"Done," Leon handed over his file with the last piece of paperwork that JJ had just finished.

The chief looked over the work then nodded. "Good, here, next case." The chief handed over his package of folders and photos. "This turned up in the river, find the rest of it and who put it there."

"Rest of it?" Jill looked over Leon's shoulder. "Why do we always get the piece cases?" Jill grimaced looking at the photo of the severed penis. "For once can't we just have a whole body? I mean really!" Jill sat at her desk waiting for her turn with copies of the photos and eyewitness accounts of the poor old man who had found it floating by his boathouse.

Break

Peter stared at Rain with a mixture of awe and love. "I think your boyfriend may be falling in love with my brother," Bikky said with a chuckle. Rain had spent the day with Peter going over the songs he had written to accompany the play. "Although in a fight, I think Julie would win." Bikky looked at the slim physique of Peter and laughed again. Erick breathed easier at the playful tone.

"I think that for a fundraiser we should do this," Rain said with a smile. "It will be fun playing a vampire in love." Rain joked baring his nonexistent fangs at Julie. He nuzzled her neck causing a blush to light her face. Lately he had been more openly affectionate with her. Rain could not understand his needs to touch Julie more but Vlad had said his scent was changing. Whatever that meant. Bikky had said he was growing up. "So glad school will be over soon. We were supposed to go on tour this summer but Daphnus said we need a break." Rain explained to Peter. What Daphnus had actually meant was that they needed to have more time with their families and to be better able to protect the new guests of the pet shop. "Since our tours are the powerhouse of funds for the hospitals, safe houses and financial assistance programs we sponsor we could do with a few fund raisers." Rain may as well have grown three heads and started speaking Arcadian for all that Peter was staring at him. "This play has some very good themes to it. Love, romance and revenge are all things that humans can connect with. Not to mention the current love of vampires in the media. Would you be willing to allow your play to be something used for charity? I am sure Daphnus would compensate you."

Was he serious? Peter wondered if perhaps Rain was making some joke with him. When he had asked for help with the songs he never knew Rain would actually want to see the play acted out. "The best compensation would be to see my work. Will you do it then?" Peter blurted out reaching out to grab Rains hands. Rain moved beyond his reach picking up the play. "I mean, the lead character, I envisioned him as you."

"I will arrange for you to meet with The high prince," Rain smiled when he scented Julie. "Come on, I have a song I want you to practice with me." He took her hand. Daphnus and I worked on the music to this new song I wrote. And I want to see how it sounds." Peter was still in shock watching Rain leave with his girlfriend.

"Whats that about then?" Erick asked after he and Terry found him still standing and staring.

"He likes my play," Peter said returning the kiss. Erick nodded as he recalled Peter had told him that much already when Rain had agreed to write the songs. "I mean, he wants to see if the Arcadians, if Ex-Ta-C will do it. They need to do fundraisers since they are not going on tour and he wants my play to be produced."

"Holy shit!" Erick laughed while Terry clapped Peter on the back. "Well that's it then." Erick cheered. "You wanted to be a playwright like that Andrew whoever he is right?"

"Andrew Lloyd Weber writes the music, so that would be Cory and high prince Daphnus, Rain would be a lyricist like Tim Rice or Sondheim," Peter's soft-spoken words alerted Erick that his lover was perhaps in shock.

"I can't wait to see it," Terry patted Peter's back. He hurried off to find Jeanne and Jorge. School would be over soon and they had all summer to be together before college.

Break

Julie stared around the consulate. Every time she came in from LA and ended up in the Palace it was a bit of a mind trip. Rain laughed as he picked her up and sat her on the piano that Prince Angel was playing. Rain handed her the lyrics while Daphnus arrived with the music for the song. Angel looked over the music then nodded his understanding. Julie always found it odd that the prince never spoke. Rain assured her that he was not like Casey and could speak, just that he wouldn't. "Daphnus, thanks for reading the play," Rain grinned then pointed on Julie's sheets. "This scene is after they have met a few times, he knows her family are hunters." Julie nodded listening wishing she could read the play. "She does not know yet that he is a vampire, but she is falling in love with him." Daphnus put them both through vocal warm ups before they began to sing.

Julie's voice was soft, a pretty accompaniment to Rain's stronger vocal power. "Are you the one?  
The traveler in time who has come,To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun,To walk this path with me until the end of time?"

Rain began to sing his voice pouring out with the soft piano. "Are you the one? Who sparkles in the night like fireflies Eternity of evening sky, Facing the morning eye to eye?"

Julie sighed listening to him. She picked up "Are you the one? Who'd share this life with me?" The two of them began to sing as one, their voices blended. Daphnus leaned against the wall with his eyes closed feeling their young passion build. "Who'd dive into the sea with me? Are you the one? Who's had enough of pain?And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore? Are you the one?"

Angel played on his fingers making love to the piano. Daphnus could hear a violin in his head and knew Wali would enhance the sound of the song. " Are you the one? Who's love is like a flower that needs rain? To wash away the feeling of pain?Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear? Are you the one?" Rain leaned in closer to Julie to point to a key change.

Julie nodded then continued to sing. "To walk with me in garden of stars? The universe, the galaxies and Mars? The supernova of our love is true,?" Julie followed Rain's lead back to the refrain as they finished the song Daphnus applauded.

"I will add a few more bars of instrumental in there then we shall see how you two do. The young playwright has agreed to allow us to produce it I assume." Daphnus took his copy of the play. "It is almost like he knows the history of the Carpathians."

"Well," Rain thought back. "He did borrow one of my history assignments from last year when I did research on Vlad's family."

"Ah, that would explain it," Daphnus said deep in thought. "Well, he did a fantastic job. I will see what other theater spectaculars we can host as we will not be touring this summer."

"You're not touring this summer?" Julie asked gripping Rain's hand.

"I thought I mentioned that," Rain said with a smirk Julie seemed to be bouncing on her feet before she launched herself into Rain's arms.

Break

"That's just gross," Jill eyed the body floating in the bay. "his face looks like something was eating it." Jill put on her gloves while Ryo snapped pictures of the gore before them. The eye sockets stared empty up at the night sky and Jill was beginning to regret having dinner. The skin on the face appeared to have been scored with a heavy duty cheese grater the bloated flesh hanging from the skull in streams. There was no nose and the lips were attached by the barest strings of flesh. "So do you want to check his pants and see if he still has his man parts?" She asked Ryo. Ryo shook his head then smirked. "Hey Dee ," Jill called him over. "Come check this out..."

Break

Moira looked over Count D's shoulder as he moved about in the shop feeding the animals. He hummed a soft tune careful not to wake the sleeping baby that lay in a bassinet next to the tea set. She had been in the shop for a few days now and so far no demon had attacked. She thought of her home and how vulnerable it was compared to the shop. There were so many guards to it, both in a physical sense and a magical one. Count D finished feeding the creatures their lunch and headed over to sit with her. "I am sure that my people are grateful to you for all that you have done to assure my safety."

"Oh," Count D smiled offering her a cup of tea. "I am sure that it is mostly my father, grandfather and the King that is doing the most. Your kingdom is based on the power of the wish, were it to fall into the wrong hands the results would be devastating to all of the realms."

"Your petshop," Moira said her voice maintaining its whisper quality. "It is based on the will, not the wish. The forest Atreyu loves, it is one you willed into being."

"Yes it is," Count D smiled at the thought of working so close with his grandfather as he had learned to create the forests from his own memories of times long past.

"If someone's will was strong enough, could they build something in here?" Moira asked with a smile.

"Only if their will could supersede grandfather, or with his permission." Count D explained. "Is there something that you would like to have here?"

"Oh... Oh... No," Moira sipped from her cup. Count D gazed at her then sighed before he went back to his afternoon tea. He wondered why Leon had not returned for lunch but could feel no disturbance as he had the last time Leon had been injured.

Break

Ryo was happy to see the high school. After so much death and trauma the thought of spending the evening with his family was enough to bring the brightest smile to his face. Dee paused before getting out of the car to stare at him. "What?" Ryo asked. The click of his seat-belt was the only sound in the car. The soft smack of Dee's lips against his followed. Ryo looked at Dee for a moment before he left the car licking his lips with a grin on his face. "Come on, let's find our boys and get the hell out of here." Dee interlocked his fingers with Ryo's and headed into the school.

"I feel like a bad parent at this point," Dee shook his head. "The principal needed these forms filled out a week ago so the boys can be seniors next year."

"We were kind of busy last week," Ryo frowned thinking over the excitement of the latest case and Thierry the terasque trying to eat Mykial. "We have not exactly been home cleaning the house if that makes sense."

"It does," Dee nodded. "Not to mention Rain and Bikky's math teacher keep sending notes home about Rain. We know he is good at math, just teach him and let him make his own choices as to what he wants to do. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because he's a genius," Ryo chuckled tweaking Dee's nose.

"And here I thought he was a glutton," Dee and Ryo turned to see Bikky matching steps with them. "I was planning on tossing a few baskets, think the principal will take long enough to work up a sweat or should I just linger?"

"It's alright, Mr Hayes wants to see us again," Ryo laughed. "And he is not a glutton, he just has a high metabolism, and burns through energy faster than a lot of people."

"You better watch him," Bikky laughed bouncing his basketball. "I think he may steal Rain and lock him in a think tank or something." Bikky turned around to call over his shoulder. "Report to the principals office." He was still laughing as he saw Rain heading to the library. "Dads are here, they have to meet with the principal first so I am heading to the gym."

"What?" Rain frowned. "Darn it, I just told Casey we were leaving now and so I didn't have time to tutor him, so he went to Mr Hayes for his homework today."

"Dude, its not the end of the world, as long as he gets help right?" Bikky said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but he hates Mr Hayes. I think it's cause Mr Hayes does not speak to him, he just writes down what he wants him to do. Casey can hear, he just can't talk. Let me return these books and I will go get him.

"You're going to get caught up in Mr Hayes telling Ryo and Dee how much of a genius you are again." Bikky snickered.

"Nah, I'll just snatch Casey and run, hopefully the Dads are still with the principal." Rain chuckled and started the climb to the classroom at the top floor of the building.

Break

Casey stood in front of Mr Hayes, his homework splayed before him on the table. He could see the writing on the paper through the sheen of his tears. Rain had to leave early but otherwise the two did their homework in the library. Mr Hayes had not helped him in over a week. "You made me wait," Mr Hayes whispered in his ear. He looked over to the camera that focused on the room at large and not his desk. He was positioned so that even looking into the room from the window on the door you could not see his desk. "Does Rain teach better than I do?" Casey wished he could have stayed with Rain until the end of the school year. But today's assignment was too hard and the numbers made no sense. Casey gasped but no sound emerged as Mr Hayes hand traveled inside his shirt. "Does he do this?" Mr Hayes allowed his hand to pinch. "Pay attention." Mr Hayes pointed to the homework. "You're not writing."

Casey whimpered. Though no sound came out he heard his own breath as he sniffled. "Since you like to make me wait, I think I need a little treat." Mr Hayes said pushing his hand into Casey's pants. "What was that?" Mr Hayes chuckled palming the cheeks and spreading them. "You're sorry making me wait?" Mr Hayes pushed his finger in the tight, warm opening. Casey's mouth opened on a silent scream. He was smiling as the door opened. "Just be still and whoever it is will not know what's going on." Mr Hayes ground out near his ear. From the position of the door, the intruder would simply see him standing behind Casey helping him with his homework.

Rain entered the room with a smile on his face. "Good news Casey, I have time today..." He paused as he saw the tears on his friend's face. "It's just math, not the end of the world." Rain laughed a bit the coughed when he could sent heady sexual arousal. "What the..." Casey slid his hand along the table in a subtle movement that Rain read in sign language. -help me... it hurts- "What?" Rain said and signed. He sniffed the air and his world became a gale of rage.

Honey Glayzed 47

Maelstrom: Catastrophic

Bikky was laughing with Erick as they tossed the ball towards the hoops. "Come on man," Bikky chuckled when Erick tried to take the ball and he swung out of his way. "Got to be faster than that."

"No fair," Ryan grumbled when he too could not catch Bikky. "You are training to be a knight, we are just high school kids getting our butts kicked."

"I'm not kicking..." Bikky paused when the building began to shake.

"Whoa..." Erick heaved when he lost his footing.

"Stay calm!," The gym supervisor rushed into the large room.

"Holy shit!" Bikky expelled his pent up air. He gazed around then gasped grateful for the training Rain was receiving for the wind that rocked the school was not green. "I have to go."

"MaClean, Stay here until this is over!" The supervisor yelled losing his footing when he tried to catch Bikky.

"This is Rain," Bikky whispered to Ryan before he headed out of the gym and up the stairs.

Break

Ryo shook the principal's hand laughing as they finally signed all the required paperwork. "Sorry this took so long."

"No problem sir, I know how busy you guys can be," The principal smiled. He gasped when the building shook. "In the doorway," He pushed them towards the doorway to his office. Dee pulled Ryo under him and braced his arms against the wall. The building shook again and Ryo frowned when the table toppled over and wedged the principal against the wall,

"This is..." Ryo gasped as it seemed the building would tumble over. "Rain," Ryo looked down the hall to see the entire school in a panic.

"I've got him," Dee inclined his head to the principal. "Go," Dee pushed Ryo out of the office before he made his way to the wedged principal. The rolling building made the process arduous. All Dee could do was hope that Ryo could diffuse their son before he leveled the entire high school.

Break

A demon... that was the only explanation that Mr Hayes could hold on to as he was pressed back against the wall of his classroom. The air currents in the room swirled tables and chairs in a cacophony of rage. Casey cowered in the corner holding his knees to his chest. Mr Hayes saw the glowing green eyes through the storm as Rain ascended into the air. His large coat billowed out behind him resembling demon wings. Rain's unconfined hair floated about his head whipped by his wind. The heavy chains on his waist and pants rattled while he floated closer to Mr Hayes. "How dare you!" The voice rolled around the room with none of Rain's usual sweet tones. Mr Hayes opened his mouth to plead and no sound emerged as invisible hands circled his neck and began to squeeze.

Break

Bikky banged his knee on the last step and winced then sighed in relief as he felt strong hands helping him up. "He's gone mad!" Bikky shouted to Ryo over the howling wind that thundered down the hallway of the fourth floor.

"I know," Ryo pressed on helping Bikky to the classroom where the door was banging against the wall one of it's hinges hanging limp while the shattered glass blew about the room along with the glass from the windows lacerating Mr Hayes body. Ryo was slammed hard against the floor as he made it to the door. He sat up wiping blood from his lip. What could Rain be thinking? He surged to his feet and clung to the door of the classroom. He peered inside burning glass before it connect to his face. Ryo searched out the cause of the tornado. His eyes lighted on Rain where he levitated in the eye of the storm. Ryo glared at the camera burning it hoping that they could somehow destroy the footage.

"Ryo..." Bikky stared in horror at Rain. "That kid," Ryo looked at Casey. "Oh no, I think I know whats going on . He's gone Ryo our Rain is gone." Ryo crouched low next to Bikky. He saw Mr Hayes turning purple from lack of oxygen. "Ryo imagine if Rain had those powers when he was thirteen..." Bikky crouched inching into the room. "That's what you are dealing with. Our Rain is gone, he's not our Rain and he's killing him."

"I'll take him down, you get Mr Hayes out of here." Ryo said resolving not to weep until after he had got this dealt with. What kind of pain was his son dealing with that he would unleash this kind of fury. Ryo ducked down when a desk swirled above his head then crashed into the wall. The banging door was momentarily drowned out by the wreckage.

Bikky ignored the cuts on his hands and arms as he tried to reach Mr Hayes where the man lay insensate pressing against the wall of the classroom. Bikky sniffed the teacher. Relief swamped him as he could tell the man was alive, barely, but at this point he would take what he could get. Bikky wondered why Casey never said anything about Mr Hayes all the while feeling like a fool for not figuring it out. He was withdrawn and clinging to Rain like a life jacket all the while hating his lesson's with Mr Hayes. No wonder he was not getting better under the teacher's tutelage, he was not teaching him math, damn pervert was molesting him. Bikky crashed beside Mr Hayes and tried to move the man but the wind at his neck jerked him back.

Ryo jumped over a fallen desk feeling the wind snatch at him he steadied himself. Ryo crouched low building all as much power into his legs as he could. Springing forward he wrapped his arms around Rain taking him to the floor. Ryo turned midair to take the brunt of the fall. "Rain..." Ryo called as more wind whipped the classroom into the chaos.

Ryo..." Bikky yelled over the din of the banging door and shattered glass whipped about into a tornado in the room. "Slap him!" Bikky panicked as Mr Hayes blacked out. "Slap him!"

"Rain..." Ryo shook him horrified at the glowing green eyes that stared ahead not focusing on him. "Dammit Rain!" Ryo slapped Rain he waited the wind continued to surge. "Rain!" Ryo slapped him again and he blinked. Bikky fell back with Mr Hayes on top of him as he was released from the hands made of air.

"Ryo?" Rain's voice was soft. He coughed then gasped as he looked at Ryo. Rain wondered why he was sitting in Ryo's lap then his eyes widened and he brought his hand up to use his sleeve to wipe Ryo's face. "You're bleeding, what happened?" Rain looked around he saw Casey cowering in the corner of the classroom his pants at his knees.

"Rain! Look at me," Ryo turned his head away. "No more." He could feel the winds surging in his arms and he held his son tight. "No more. Calm down, its okay, it will be okay. We'll take care of it." Rain held on to Ryo as his tears fell.

"Come on... damn it!" Bikky ground out as he pushed his hands against Mr Hayes chest. He counted then took a deep breath before he fitted his mouth over the teachers and blew in. "My brother did not kill you..." Bikky began to press his chest. "Stay with him Ryo, I've got this." Bikky breathed into Mr Hayes again. "You will not die, you need to go to jail." Bikky began to press his chest again. Mr Hayes coughed and began to push against Bikky.

"M...Mon...Monster... he's a demon..." He coughed and rolled over on his side.

"You damn bastard!" Bikky hauled him up and slapped Mr Hayes hard on his cheeks.

"Bikky!" Bikky relaxed as Dee came running into the room and pulled him away from the teacher. "What are you... What... the... Hell happened in here?" Dee looked around the trashed room in awe.

Ryo said from his position on the floor with Rain sobbing in his lap. "A tornado," Ryo sniffled as Casey crawled over to his side struggling to pull his pants up. "It was a tornado."

Break

Zarro looked out over the rolling hills of his kingdom with a sigh. They all knew that this day was coming. They all knew the boy would unleash his might. He heard the footfalls of his Gryphon Lieutenant and turned to receive her salute. "We we successful?"

"Of course your majesty," Caro said her face full of smiles for her fluffy sovereign. "The Richter scale will register four. Do you think the humans will notice that the area around the school was damaged by a different force than the rest of the city?"

"Humans are not that bright, but I had better muddle with their meager minds for a bit." Zarro sighed. "Also see to it that any recording that the school did is destroyed. We will have to discuss how one small human child has the force to tip the scales on our world. Call for the knights to gather."

"Why is it a problem your majesty?" Caro asked, her deep brown hair pulled back in a bun while her golden eyes sought Zarro's. "There are many warriors here with just as much if not more power."

"Yes," Zarro nodded. "And they can control it. Prince Angel may have to remove his gifts." Caro sighed, she had only seen Rain from afar, but she was sure that with age he would master the craft of being a wind mage. "There is too much going on with the kingdom we do not need to draw attention to ourselves."

Caro nodded at his wisdom. He would always know and see more than any of the league of hidden realms. "Shall I summon them to you your majesty?"

"They are already on the way." Zarro said knowing that the Dragon Prince would bring his family to the safety of home lands.

Break

Casey sat trembling on the floor while Ryo sat still holding his weeping son. "What happened?" Casey's hands shook so badly that Bikky could barely understand. Since it was a language that Rain was comfortable with Bikky had begun to study the signs, fearing that one day Rain would regress to the level that Prince Angel had. "He was floating I saw it."

"More important," Dee said then smiled at the large Condor that flew in through the window. Casey would have screamed if he had a voice watching the Condor turn into Lord D.

Lord D gazed about the destroyed room. "My grandfather sent me with this." Lord D held out a small cup with several grains at the bottom floating in water.

"What is is?" Dee asked growing worried as Ryo still did not move. Bikky dragged over Mr Hayes who was kicking and screaming about the monsters and demons. "You're the only demon here." Dee snarled snatching his collar and holding him still while Bikky tried to extricate Rain from Ryo so that he could get up.

"These are the seeds of the Honyaru plant. They are native to Arcadia." Lord D said looking with pity at Ryo who still did not move even after Bikky got Rain up. "I can help you. You will be alright." Ryo nodded then sighed knowing that if Lord D had not come he would not make it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dee's heart sped up then slowed. He looked at Ryo, really looked at him. The pale skin seemed ashen and tight with pain. Beads of sweat fell down his face as he sat in a gathering pool of blood. "Ryo!" Dee dropped Mr Hayes to hurry to Ryo's side. "Oh my gosh what did happened."

"When I caught Rain," Ryo whispered for forcing more air into his lungs caused agony. "The desk... it was going to impale him."

"So you turned and took the brunt of it," Lord D's admiration showed as he knelt beside Ryo. "I will work here, you see to it that they swallow those seeds, half each. The earthquake did the damage to this school and the surrounding area."

"Earthquake?" Bikky said then paused in the act of reaching for the plant seeds. "Wait a minute, this is the tea that your father uses to affect individual memory. If they forget..." Bikky's mind raced. "If they forget he will continue to molest this kid. School is over next week. He'll get away with it!"

"They may forget young dragon," Lord D said from inside the golden glow of his trance that caused his voice to swell around the room. "Dee lift him up," Dee grasped Ryo and lifted him off the upturned desk. The leg of the furniture had entered the back of his side. Dee winced as Ryo cried out in pain then slumped in a swoon induced by Lord D. "They may forget, but we never will. After you give Casey the seeds, tell him that he can trust Rain. It will be the only thing his mind holds on to. Now we have to make sure Rain is able to handle it. Get him to the palace."

Bikky hurried to Mr Hayes. The man held his mouth closed and Bikky frowned. "No!" Mr Hayes fought against Bikky refusing to accept the seeds. "You're monsters, you're all monsters."

"Listen here you pedophile bastard," Bikky ground out. "You will eat this and be glad of it. Because if you don't," Bikky ignited his hand and held it over. "You think Rain's wind is scary, think about a dragon in rage." Mr Hayes eyes grew round. "Oh no, not me. I would never get away with it. But if you don't eat these damn seeds right now, I will make sure my grandmother shows up at your house and fucking eats you." Mr Hayes whimpered. "You don't want to test me on this." Mr Hayes opened his mouth. "Now swallow." Bikky waited then pried the teachers mouth open so that he make sure no seeds lingered. Mr Hayes gasped before he fell to the floor with a loud thud. With a nod he turned to Casey. The dark haired young man shrank away. "It's going to be okay," Bikky assured him. "He won't hurt you anymore." Bikky inched closer knowing the boy was about a minute from bolting. "You have come forward though, to get help, you have to let someone help you. Let them know."

"I'm stupid," Casey signed his hands still trembling nearly beyond Bikky's capability to understand.

"You're not stupid, Bikky said. "Remember, its a brain dysfunction, Rain figured it out. He is so smart, he always figures it out." Bikky looked to where Rain stood. He had not moved from his spot where Bikky left him. He stared at Lord D working on Ryo. Rain clenched and unclenched his fists and Bikky wondered if Lord D had any more of those plant seeds. "Come on, Casey," Bikky held the small cup over. "Just take it. Everything will be okay." Casey took the cup and swallowed the seeds. "That's good. You are a smart kid and you know who you can trust. Things will be alright as long as you trust Rain." Casey's eyes clouded over and slumped to the floor. Bikky caught him and lay him gently on the floor.

"I'm alright Rain," Bikky turned to see Ryo standing and reaching out his son.

"No Ryo," Rain said hugging his sides and tugging his hair. "Don't touch me. I hurt you too many times, you always get hurt trying to help me."

"I'm okay now. Come on, let's just get out of here." Ryo accepted his jacket from Dee so that he could hide the blood soaked shirt. "I have a feeling Zarro will want to see us." Rain wiped his face and heard the rescue crew making their way up the stairs. Rain walked over to the doorway. He looked down the hall to the cracks in the walls and shattered glass. He saw many injured people being wrapped in bandages while furniture littered the doorways.

"I... I did all that?" Rain gasped when he saw a teacher with a bandage on his head.

"Come on," Bikky tasted bile helping Mr Hayes to his feet. "We have to get out of here."

Break

D hung up the phone with a sigh. Leon looked up from his lunch. "Something wrong?"

"Seems like Rain was the cause of the shaking." Leon had sat throughout the earthquake marveling that the shop was undisturbed.

"How did he cause it? He is in control of wind, not earth." Leon said glad that he had gone home for lunch.

"Zarro ordered his earth movers to quake, while his tornado raged on. It is a cover up," D sighed again. "That child could prove to be out undoing unless he learns who he is."

"What do you mean learns who he is?" Leon drank his tea then focused all of his attention on Count D. "He is the wind rider, we know that, and he is Ryo and Dee's adopted son."

"Only half of him is awake," D said. Leon frowned his confusion. Moira looked up from her lunch to nod at D as she understood. "He buried himself while yet he still lived. He will have to know who he is to master the wind or he will lose it."

Honey Glayzed 48

Final Integration: Part 1

Not Dead Yet

Ryo entered the family car. His sigh carried the passengers feelings of desolation. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Rain's entire body shook. Swallowing bile he gazed out at the passing city seeing none of it. "I thought I was better."

"It's not your fault," Bikky shook his head. "That man... That horrible man," Bikky refused to demand that Dee stop the car so that he could go and punch him a few times.

"I lost it," Rain sniffled. "Again, it wasn't a nightmare, I was awake, and I lost it."

"It's okay Rain," Ryo looked back at his son. Lord D turned away refusing to speak the truth. He would leave that to the high king, for things were far from okay.

"I see Andy twice a week for counseling and I am no closer to understanding." Rain thought back to his last session. The princess had asked over and over "who are you?" and he had answered every time "Rain MaClean, Squire of Arcadia, Wind Rider, Prince of the Eastern Fire Dragons." The answer did not seem to satisfy her. What more did she want? Who was she looking for? Certainly not... Rain's mind shied away from the thought of the young boy he used to be. That boy was weak. That boy was dead. Rain was no longer that boy, he was stronger now. A force to be reckoned with. Thinking of just what kind of force he was Rain looked at Ryo again to ascertain if he was still injured.

"He is healed," Lord D assured Rain. Rain gasped then recalled that Lord D could read the hearts of humans.

"Lord D," Rain leaned in to whisper. He was happy that Lyo was being picked up by Alicia and the car seat did not separate him from the gentle Kami. "Can you read my heart? I mean, who am I?"

"You would have to tell me that," Lord D offered a sad smile to Rain. He would not be the one to explain the truth of his actions. Rain had put Arcadia, and thus the hidden realms at risk for exposure to the rest of the world. Little things like puffs of wind to save his girlfriend from falling from a roof top was one thing, causing an indoor tornado that rocked the entire block the school was on was quite another.

"Am I in trouble?" Rain asked the car at large. They were spared from having to answer as Dee pulled up to the consulate. Rain's mouth fell open upon opening the grand doors and seeing the mess inside of desks rolled over and pictures askew. "I... Did I...?"

"No!" Zarro stomped over his bare feet thudding on the marble floor. Rain backed up at the enraged monarch that marched over to him. "And you had best Thank all that is holy here that you didn't do this. Or maybe you did. Yes! This is because of you!" Tears gathered in Rain's eyes as wind billowed around Zarro, his hair glowing white at the tips while his frame melted away.

Bikky stood in front of his brother. "With all due respect your majesty... Lay off!"

"Bikky Stand Down!" Ryo and Dee grabbed both of their sons as Bikky prepared to defend his brother.

"As I was saying," Zarro shrank back to his miniscule human form. "I had to have several elves work a bit of a shakedown on the entire city to disguise your winds. Come forth to the palace where there is no structural damage. This place is closed until it is repaired, the only doors to Arcadia will be the personal one at the shop."

"I'm so sorry," Rain sobbed. "If you are going to punish me ok, but please don't take my wind, it's a part of me." Having come to the conclusion when Lord D refused to look at him Rain began to pan.

"If you can not contain it, you will be contained," Zarro nodded his head. Ryo gasped as he was grasped from behind by Laton. Torcha held Bikky while Dee was restrained by Hiyo. "Take him," Zarro's voice was soft in it's sadness as Rain was placed in golden cuffs. "Don't try to resist them, they will suppress you." Laton sighed blinking away an unfamiliar wetness as Rain, in shock, was lead away from his family amidst their yelling and dissent.

Break

Buffy replaced the phone with a sigh. She had taken the cell from George when he had began to weep. There was no sound he emitted but tears left his eyes in a beautiful waterfall of remorse. She did not know what Dee had said to him, but whatever it was... Buffy pulled the distraught pop star into her arms. At the onset of the earthquake Buffy had sheltered him beneath a door frame while Nari had protected Wali and Dawn. Jhaymes had already left for whatever it was he did at the consulate for the day. Buffy had no room for her own panic. Every time there was an earthquake she died. Right now she had to console George.

"It's alright Dearest," Buffy gasped as she could see nothing but sapphire blue. Blinking away the puff of dust she backed away from Ponchi. The life sized fairy was holding George while shedding tears of her own.

"You guys must really hate quakes," Dawn muttered patting her sore bottom as she had fallen under Nari. Up close his fluffy blond hair and deep brown eyes seemed so calming in the midst of the chaos. His strong cheek bones and brows were striking in comparison with his slender yet muscular build. Dawn had never felt safer. Her cheeks still flushed at the subtle scent she could smell from him. It was like being in the forest on a windy day. Dawn gasped as she recalled Buffy's history with the natural disaster.

"It is not the earthquake itself," Nari said helping her to sit on a chair. He had been upset that Jhaymes had not taken him on today's mission, but guarding the house was a pleasure in and of itself as he spent the time with George. "This quaking was summoned by the king to hide a wind mage meltdown."

"He can summon earthquakes?" Dawn was brought from her musings on his deep, soft voice by the meaning of the words that he had said. Nari said nothing more he smiled at Dawn and winked then went about cleaning up the house.

"A wind mage meltdown?" Buffy said helping Nari to right the house. "Isn't Rain the wind mage?"

"He is not the only one, but it is Rain whom has caused this," Nari said pushing the couch back into place even with George and Ponchi sitting on it. Dawn's eyes grew to round. Wali emerged from the kitchen with a broom to clean up a broken vase. "I will make another one," Nari said sad to see the gift he had made for George shattered as it had fallen from the top of the fireplace. The flowers lay crushed and discarded among the broken glass.

"You made that?" Dawn held a larger shard.

"Dawn get away from that before you cut yourself," Buffy was careful as she took the glass from her sister. She checked her hand for any damage.

"It's alright Buffy," Dawn wiped her hand on her pants. "I think it has to be a specific time for my blood to be dangerous."

"I think she was more concerned with you hurting yourself than spilling your precious blood," Nari tweaked Dawn's nose then disappeared into the basement where the weapons were scattered. Dawn frowned after him. She was was not a child. She was only a year or two younger than he was.

"How old is Jhaymes Squire?" Dawn sidled over to George and Ponchi.

George sniffled then wiped the last of his tears. All he could do is hope that Rain would be alright. "I think he is a little over 850 years old. Arcadian time is different from ours, comparative to a human he would be about 17."

"And he is madly in love with you," Buffy laughed a bit hoping her sister was not setting herself up for a heartbreak. At least Rain was human. "His knight's spouse."

"He knows better," Ponchi laughed as well. "I think we all are a little in love with Georgie. Nari will find his own love in time. We all just bask in the beauty of Georgie."

"Oh really," George shook his head. He looked at the clock. "Well, I should be getting dinner ready." Buffy looked after him sighing. The consulate was no longer connected to Arcadia, Jhaymes would have to take the long way home. He was bound to be hungry when he got here. Dawn entered the kitchen to help while Ponchi resumed her small shape to sit in his hair.

"You are really well guarded, I mean you have an Arcadian Fairy, a squire and the slayer," Dawn held over a plate for the vegetables he was taking from the refrigerator.

"They are your guards as well," George assured her. He saw that the house was almost finished being sorted out. He knew that as soon as it was finished, Wali would go back to studying the past battles of the Arcadian realms. "And don't forget we have our very own page as well."

Dawn looked into the living room at Wali who was righting a toppled plant. He swept up the dirt then kissed the petals. Dawn gasped to see new life in the crushed leaves. Wali smiled then straitened the rug and put the broom away. He saw Dawn watching him and walked over. He held out his hand and she gasped to see the ruby he offered her. "What is this for?" Dawn asked looking at the gem in her hand. Wali beamed a bright smile at her then wandered off to his studies.

"I think he may have taken a bit of a fancy to you," George whispered with a grin. "Let him down gently." George was still laughing when the oven chimed that it was ready for his peppers. "Stuffed peppers for dinner tonight. Is anyone allergic to mushrooms?"

Break

Rain was taken into his suite at the Arcadian Palace. He felt the weight of the heavy cuffs on his wrist and moved his hands surprised that he could. There was no chain linking them together in order to bind them. The cuffs had no clasp that he could see. Would he be hobbled forever? Rain had tried to use his wind and found that it was blocked. The cuffs had glowed golden. He walked over to his bed and sat with his head in his hands. He smelled the lavender before he looked up and saw Andromache sitting in a chair by his bed. "Hello Rain."

Her voice sounded sad in it's softness. "Hello Andy," Rain whispered. He studied the scrolled jewels on his cuffs. He sniffed then moved his hair back. Andy reached into the nightstand before offering him the ribbon there. "Thank you," Rain could not force enough air into his lungs to speak louder. He concentrated on just not sobbing outright.

"Tell me what happened?" Andy sipped from the teacup that Rain had not noticed that she held.

"I thought you knew," Rain said unable to meet her eyes. "Isn't that why you are here?"

"I would rather you tell me," Andy said. She leaned over the side of her chair to place her hand on his chin. Rain met her eyes when she lifted his face. "Rain, tell me what happened, tell me who you are."

"What happened... I mean you know who I am. I am Rain MaClean," Rain was again confused. What did she want from him.

"Then who attacked your teacher?" Andy sighed. "You know better than to use your gifts against a human. Especially where it could endanger the realms."

"I'm sorry I did not mean to, it just happened," Rain sobbed. "All of sudden there it was and it was like B... it was there, all over again and I just wanted him to stop." Rain placed his hands to his head. How would he make her understand? How? "I don't know why it happened. I'm not that same kid anymore. He's dead. I am strong. I can fight and protect and defend. I am a wind mage. I am not that scared little kid anymore."

"But Rain..." Andy got to her knees beside him on the bed. "You are."

"No..." Rain shrank away from her touch. He scooted back on the bed until he was against his headboard. Rain gasped then pulled his knees to his chest. "No."

"Rain," Andy followed after him. She pulled him into her arms despite her protests. "Your past makes you who you are. Without your past you are just speck of dust lost in the wind. You will always lose to that scared kid inside of you. He is stuck there while you are growing up here. Let him grow up too." Rain grabbed his head pulling his hair before he sank into Andy his anguish needing out. Andy held in her own sobs as she tried to console this beautiful young man. "He's not dead, but you keep burying him. Every time he claws his way out you bury him again. Let him meet your family and friends, let him fall in love let him grow up. Or he will always be there under that monster and he will always surface and he will always win. And he can never master the wind."

"I guess that means you don't have the key," Rain looked down at the cuffs on his wrist.

"I do not," Andy said with a small sigh. "You do."

Honey Glayzed 49

Final Integration : 2 Become 1

Moira held the hourglass in her hands watching as the sands fell from one globe to the other. "It's amazing, how one grain falls into another building a mountain of sand one small spec at a time." Moira said with a small smile.

"Things start with one, and build to more," Count D gasped when Aoi spoke. "All things start with one." Aoi paused then she smiled offering Moira her empty teacup. "One drop leads to another and another and soon..." Aoi removed her hand from the now full cup. Count D rushed to her side as she gasped and tears fell from her eyes. "Papa," Aoi held Count D close. "O-Ji-Ue will have to risk much sacrifice to save the love of one he cares for." Aoi coughed then leaned her head against Count D. "Pa Pa." Moira gasped when the mature child turned back into a toddler.

"The child's knowledge," Moira stared aghast at the small child.

"Tired," Aoi tucked her thumb in her mouth and began to doze in Count D's lap.

"She has the power of myself, my father and my grandfather." Count D affirmed rocking his daughter back and forth. He refused to impart his fears for his child. He just held her close as the child like empress looked on.

Break

Dee maintained a hold on Bikky while they waited. Day slipped into evening and still he and Andy did not return. Ryo sat watching as Laton paced. The gargantuan dragon bristled with temper. Ryo had told him that he and Torcha were to stay out of the situation. Under no circumstances was Mr Hayes to be harmed. Casey would come clean and he would go to prison. "You humans are so fast to cage your demons instead of incinerating them. Unless you see some virtue to the greater good."

"Yes, we humans," Ryo said trying not to think of how bereft he felt in the total absence of Rain's wind. He had felt the loss as soon as the cuffs had been placed on his son's small wrists. "Don't try to apply your Arcadian absolutes here." Laton gasped to have his own sentiments turned on him. "I am sorry that my son's mental state endangered the hidden realms. But I will, if I have to, protect the human realms."

"Don't you understand Snap Dragon?" Torcha moved to embrace Ryo. "The human realms would be endanger if the hidden realms fall. We must protect all. For every reality, there is an alternate. For every choice there is a consequence. Why do you think we brought the slayer here instead of going to the Hellmouth?"

"I don't know," Ryo looked away thinking of Moira and her kin as well. Why did they bring so many to Arcadia instead of going to the point of origin of the danger and dealing with it.

"Sanctuary," Bikky's soft voice carried throughout the cavernous room. "This place is a sanctuary to all the others." Bikky looked at the many doors into the throne room. "This palace is connected to just about every place where humans live other countries, other realms. They are all connected. I mean It was a long shot that Ryo happens to be the son of your Daughter," He looked at Laton and Torcha. "Or was it? George's family is related to the dragons of Ireland and Wales. It is all interconnected. Space and time and life and death and war and peace it is all connected held together. Many kingdoms all under the guidance of one High King."

Dee took a deep breath. "And Rain endangered them all."

"It is not exposure that upset me so," Zarro sighed then sat down on his haunches as a giant feline. "That young man is so fragmented, he is not allowing himself to heal. This place is a sanctuary but... Also a place of healing for mind, body and soul."

"He'll be okay." Ryo looked down the hall. "We have to have faith in him and believe that he will be okay."

Break

Andy sat on the bed rocking Rain. "I can not walk those paths for you." Andy whispered in his ear as he sobbed in her arms. "But you will not have to walk them alone."

"I want... I want..." Rain held her tight then closed his eyes. He saw it again, the alley slick with condensation, the smell of trash, the bruises on his body. He could taste the terror all over again. He was already in so much pain and he knew, he knew what was to come. Rain stood at the door of his nightmare. He could see the stairs. When balked he was pulled inside and carried up. No questions asked no one cared. Did no one see? Was it usual to carry a gagged naked child up the back entry of this place? What was this place? Was this hell?

"Rain!" Andy saw the strange tinge to his face. "Breathe!" Rain sobbed and gasped at the same time. "Breathe! It's okay."

"She's dead," Rain wept holding on to Andy. "Mother is dead, he's a monster. If all he wanted was me, I would trade just don't kill her." Rain choked again, then gagged. Andy held him over the trash.

"Its alright Rain," Andy held his hair back. "Let's go back."

"No Andy," Rain shook his head and wiped his mouth. "Every time someone comes to get me." Rain thought of the years of his nightmares. He always awoke with Ryo, Dee or Bikky. "I have to walk out on my own. Or I won't leave at all. I will keep going back." Andy sighed, then let him go. "I have to go alone."

Break

Watching the smaller white horse run wild with the larger wild beasts was a beautiful. The plains of Arcadia spread out before him in the lush folds of summer. He inhaled the fresh grass that seemed to glow silver in the moonlight. He did not know why there was an upset here. As the family had come in earlier he had stayed out of the way. There was no way that he could help. The entire palace seemed to tiptoe. Breath held as they waited. What they waited for Atreyu was not sure. Bastion had retired to the petshop with Moira leaving him to await the family he would stay with.

Splitting them up seemed like a grand idea to hide them among their families. Whatever plan that the demon courting the empress had would fail. Atreyu could not say why but he had faith in the Arcadian's. He left the balcony after a wave at Artax to see Andy walking the hall. Bikky and Ryo rushed to her side. While Dee looked confused to see her walking the hall. "Where is he?" Bikky asked, his frown mirrored by Ryo.

"He wanted to go alone." Andy sat down in a chair allowing the tears. "I used the incense that Count D gave me."

"I think he knew," Ryo said looking down the hall where his son's suite was. "Maybe not outright, but deep down, in his subconscious he knew."

"What do you mean?" Dee asked. He placed his hand on Ryo's hip.

"His lyrics, when he first joined Slash." Ryo shook his head. "Don't hold my hand this time, I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once." Ryo sat down. No matter how long it took, he would wait. They all would.

Break

He stood alone in the alley. Rain shivered. He heard the clink of metal chains attached to his pants. He could feel the wet slide of the brick wall. Then he saw it. The young boy dragged behind the large man. Rain winced as the boy dropped to his bottom and was picked up and hauled in. The door slammed and Rain stood with his back pressed against the wall. Rain took several deep breaths. He closed his eyes. This time Ryo was not there to pull him out of the mire of his own mind. This time he had to travel the terrain of his terror alone.

He placed his hand on the door and was hit with the smell of lemon polish and alcohol from the club below. He could also smell the tang of sex and blood. With his Arcadian senses heightened he could even taste the fear and lascivious nature of his attacker. Rain swallowed his bile and placed his foot on the stairs. He could hear the screams over the sound of the music. Could they hear him downstairs? Rain wondered he dropped down to his bottom.

Rain was unsure how long he sat but the cries died down. Whether from his exhaustion or if his attacker was forcing him to eat. He wasn't sure but he knew he had to get up. He had to keep going. Rain could feel the cuffs on his wrists. Their weight reminded him of who he was. They also reminded him of who he would become.

Getting to his feet, Rain looked up the stairs. No one was coming, he had to remind himself that this time, he had to get up there. Each step was a battle with his heart and mind. Making it to the top was a relief as the sporadic cries would reach his ears and he would be nearly blown back from the force of his own memories. On he pressed, step by step. Rain Reached the landing and stood tall. He saw the door and stood.

Going back down was an option. Andy had not said that he would lose his abilities, just be suppressed until he could control them. He had done enough today. He had come far. Rain heard the whimpers on the other side of the door. His ears rang with the high pitch of his own voice begging 'please, no more.' Rain braced his hands against the door, he could feel the brush of his own silky hair on his cheeks as it fell over his shoulders. He heaved, and swallowed before he raised his hands. 'Stop... please... why won't you just kill me?' Rain gasped blown away from the door. His head rocked back against the wall and he looked down the stairs for his escape, or his rescue. Where was Ryo? Where was Dee? He had come to expect it. At this point in his nightmares they were always there. They came.

Rain fell to his knees. He had to get up. Rain looked at the door again, this time he gasped as it was glowing red. Was this how it was? No. This was the demon of his own mind making a monster manifest in his heart. Rain pushed himself to his feet. Approaching the door again he raised his foot and kicked it open. He walked into the room and there was no attacker. There was no terror looming to grab him and force him to submit. Looking to the bed he saw a small pre-teen, curled up and naked. Shivering and alone, scared and in pain. Rain walked to the bed. The image heard his approach and shrank away.

"Hey," Rain said softly. He was startled when the bright green eyes met his own. He was dirty, as if he had been buried many times. Rain brushed the dirt from his head then lifted the blanket to wrap around his shoulders. "Come on." Rain pulled the boy into his arms. "It's time to go. Let's get out of here." Rain embraced the young boy. His tears washing away the dirt. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Rain gasped to be sitting in his suite. He looked down at his wrist to see the bracelets glowing before they opened and fell from his wrist.

Break

George smiled into the living room as Buffy was talking to her watcher. Mr Giles accent gave him a brief touch of home, yet at the same time made him miss his family. He was just setting dinner on the table when Jhaymes entered the back door. He saw George and the days troubles melted away. Jhaymes waited until the plate of rice, vegetable and mushroom stuffed peppers were on the table before he wrapped his arms around George and inhaled his scent. "My love," Jhaymes whispered placing small kisses behind Georges ear along the markings of his brand. George waited until Jhaymes reached the end before he turned his face to offer his lips.

He would forever marvel that he still felt flutters in his stomach every time Jhaymes touched him. The flush of new love should be gone and yet every time he was within reach of Jhaymes he felt as if he was a school boy with a crush all over again. "Welcome home, love, just in time for supper."

"And here I was hoping for desert," Jhaymes licked George's lips. Hearing giggles, he backed away to see Dawn standing with a large pitcher of iced tea. Nari was beside her with the heavy dish of sauce. He sidled past to set his burden down brushing against the side of the slender teen. Dawn's hands wobbled and Nari was quick to grab the container before there was a mess of glass and liquid on the floor. "Ah," Jhaymes noted the wet hair of his squire. "Dare I hope that the fresh showers mean that you and Wali had an active training session today?"

"More coordinated, that I am," Wali beamed holding the chair for Dawn to sit while Nari took Jhaymes sword then offered him a hot fragrant towel. Jhaymes wiped his hands then gave it back while Giles, Willow and Tara crowded around the table. "There are more of you?" Wali asked recalling the others who had visited.

"Oh, Xander and Anya went back to the hotel. Spike is being held at the consulate" Giles answered the strange pale child. Watching him wield a sword against Nari in the backyard had been an eye opening experience. So serious, he was. Different from the young man singing off key while setting the table. It seemed as if he was a young child on the verge of becoming a teenager at one point and an adult at the same time. How could he switch. Giles recalled that the boy was Arcadian, therefore, he was not as he seemed.

George sat with his food feeling like a good house 'wife' as Jhaymes took his first bite and smiled. "Glad you like it," George felt grateful for Ryo's recipes on vegetarian cuisine. He had noted a drop in his waistline and hoped Jhaymes would not mind. His butt was still round thanks to the squats he had begun to do. "How was work today, love? Did you find who you were looking for?"

"Unfortunately not,"Jhaymes sighed after a moment. "But there has been some activity that may require a visit off shores for a while."

"For a while?" George asked. Zarro had said he was off. That he would not have large missions. Small local missions for the duration of Wali's training. George forced a smile recalling Torcha's words about a knight going into battle needing a smile to come home to.

Jhaymes breathed a sigh of relief when George smiled. "Actually Buffy," Jhaymes said. "What can you tell me about Glory?"

Giles cleared his throat. "The human prison Ben is dead," he answered before Buffy could swallow and respond.

"Well that would explain it," Jhaymes frowned.

"Explain what?" Buffy asked when Jhaymes seemed sad.

Jhaymes sighed then looked at George. "Ddrie Goch has contacted Laton. Seems someone has manipulated the time weir. Stolen a few of their larvae. They are trying to go back and retrieve Glory. The only chance they have of fighting you." Jhaymes finished the last looking at Buffy. "There is a friend of Lord D who may be able to help us. To control this shift."

"Who?" Giles asked for Buffy sat staring ahead in wonder at the thought that Glory could be coming back to plague her. Tara frowned recalling having the hell beasts fingers wriggling in her head.

Jhaymes smiled then looked over at Nari. "Who indeed?"

Honey Glayzed 50

Sealed With A Kiss

George leaned back in the bathwater. The scent of the fragrant bubbles relaxed him further. He heard Jhaymes in their bedroom on the telephone with High Prince Nestoir. "Finding what country he is in is going to be difficult but that is not the main problem. It's more on the line of when he is." George frowned. "You don't say..."George wondered what Nestoir had said. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Offer my condolences to them. Of course, I will ask Ponchi to investigate. Yes I will have to pry her from George's hair, but she will fly faster than I would and be less noticed." Ponchi stood on her doorstep in her little house with a nod. "Oh, really? Well that does change things a bit. Alright Your highness. Again my deepest condolence to the great dragon clan."

Ponchi shifted into her full form. "What is it?" Ponchi offered Jhaymes a handkerchief. She heard a splash and looked up to see George exiting his bath. After a few moments he left with a towel wrapped around his head and a thick bathrobe.

"Nari!" Jhaymes called. George sat on the bed concerned. He placed a hand on Jhaymes shoulder. "You are going with Ponchi tomorrow to Wales. I will stay here tomorrow with Buffy."

"What's the assignment?" Nari asked wondering which weapons he should pick and if he would run into George's ancestors while he was there. True they hailed from Ireland and currently lived in England, but there was always a possibility.

"Collection," Jhaymes sipped from a cup of tea. "Remember I told you that several of the Dragon Larvae of the time weir had been stolen. Well one of them have been found. He's dead. Appears that he was being used for food while alive. It looks like the killing was a mercy."

"Oh my gosh," George sighed. He leaned his head on Jhaymes shoulder. "A baby..." George wiped his eyes. "A little dragon baby."

"A larvae, yes," Jhaymes patted George's hand in a tender manner. "Little, no."

"Sometimes, we fight so hard," Nari shook his head. "To protect the humans from the monsters. What do we do when the greatest monster of them all is the humans?" Nari backed from the room with a bow to Jhaymes and a wink at George. "I will prepare to depart at dawn."

"Yes," Dawn stuck her head in the room as she heard her name. She paused when Nari backed into her dropping the bath supplies she carried. "I was just going to shower. Did you need me for something?"

"What? No, why?" Nari scooped up her shower gel and handed it to her.

"You said my name," Dawn giggled her cheeks turning red at the shiver the timbre of his voice caused.

"Oh, no, sorry about that," Nari laughed. "I said we would leave at dawn. Mission." Nari winked at Dawn then headed to his room to assemble his weapons. Ponchi giggled from inside George and Jhaymes room.

"You should go help him," Jhaymes said shooing the fairy away.

"I suppose you want me to sleep in with him as well." Ponchi teased kissing George's cheek she was still laughing as she entered Nari's room and shut the door. Dawn stood in the hall for a moment more then headed into the bathroom. So Ponchi slept with Nari... Dawn tried not to think about it.

Break

Jhaymes turned around to see George rubbing his skin cream into his skin. "Let me." Jhaymes took the cream away. Jhaymes warmed the mixture between his hands while George lay on his stomach on the bed. "You worked a special kind of magic in the kitchen today." Jhaymes kneaded the shoulder muscles. He leaned in and kissed the base of George's neck. Jhaymes worked his way down George's arms intertwining their fingers he lay over the top of George. The feel of the crisp clothes over his naked, fresh bathed skin fueled his desire to be loved. George arched his back. The response he could feel caused a smile to lift his cheeks. Jhaymes pressed in close. "You drive me mad," He whispered in George's ear.

"What are you going to do about it?" George asked his mischievous grin turned on Jhaymes. It was all the provocation needed for him to roll George over onto his back. Jhaymes dove into his mouth. He allowed his tongue to forage inside. George trailed his tongue over the roof of Jhaymes mouth. The groan was music to his ears.

"Your mouth is truly a thing of wonder," Jhaymes purred against George's lips.

"Oh really," George grinned. He pushed Jhaymes off of him. "You should get undressed." Jhaymes fingers began to work his shirt free. He gasped when George took over pulling the garment from Jhaymes. George trailed his finger over the firm pectorals. George leaned in using his tongue to follow his fingers. He found a pert peak and nipped it. Jhaymes gasped bringing his hands up to George's hair. He found the mass still wrapped in a towel. He unwound it letting the damp locks fall around George's shoulders. The cool hair brushed against Jhaymes in deep contrast to the hot mouth.

George began to undo the pants next. He kissed his way down over Jhaymes stomach. Jhaymes shed his pants and underwear. George greeted his weeping prize with a small kiss. "Oh darling," the reverence in Jhaymes voice melted into a deep moan as George kissed down the sides and licked up to the top. George palmed the fleshy globes beneath while his mouth enveloped the throbbing hardness. Jhaymes gripped the sheets and looked down. He crashed into the light colored eyes. George managed to smile with a full mouth then took Jhaymes all the way in again. "Sweet mercy," Jhaymes hands found George's head.

Jhaymes became lost in the wet heat of George's mouth. George relaxed into the involuntary thrusting. Feeling the fullness hit the back of his throat, he swallowed each offering as it poured forth. He knew Jhaymes was close and continued sucking adding pressure from his hands. Jhaymes called his name as he released. George sat up licking his lips. He soon did not know where his lips ended and Jhaymes began. Jhaymes pulled until George was standing in front of him. Jhaymes dove in like a starving man sucking George in.

Sublime. It was the only word George could think as Jhaymes devoured him. Jhaymes backed away to suck his fingers. George relaxed waiting and was not disappointed. Those fingers began to work their magic inside of him. "Tell me how you want me," George could feel his end near and knew that Jhaymes would drink it all. He held on as stars danced before his closed eyes.

"Lay down," Jhaymes said after swallowing. Jhaymes arranged pillows under George's head before he climbed on top of him. George relaxed feeling the pressure of the penetration. He whimpered in pure joy as each inch of his lover sank into him. "Feels like going home," Jhaymes whispered in the ear he began to nibble. George held Jhaymes close as he began to move and took them both to the sky and beyond.

Break

Ryo saw him first. Walking down the hall with his head held high. Bikky inhaled the wind his face breaking into a wide smile. Dee grinned seeing his son stand so proud. Not even his squiring had filled them with this much joy. Rain entered the throne room shocked to see them all still waiting as the sun prepared to rise. Had they sat all night waiting for him? Rain blinked away the moisture from his eyes. Walking to Zarro he dropped into a full formal bow. Rain raised his head to see the approval from the enormous feline. Rain left the golden cuffs at the feet of the beast. "Good show young man. Now tell me. Who are you?"

Rain stood to his feet. His tossed his hair over his shoulder and met the high king's eyes with pride. "I am Rain Cloud Cornwall MacLean, wind rider of the nation, prince of the eastern fire dragons, and a squire of Arcadia."

Andy could not hold in the tears as he answered her question that she had begun to ask him months ago. Always he would not say Cloud and Cornwall, as if he had truly buried his past. Now, seeing him standing there so tall, so whole, she just wanted to hug him. Andy moved fast before his family could reach him and held him tight. She tossed a smirk at them then moved aside. "Why don't you guys just sleep in here today. You must all be exhausted."

"I think Ryo is asleep," Rain joked after seeing Ryo leaning against Dee. They stood near to him and waited for their turn to embrace him. Ryo tugged Rain's hair, embraced his son then let out a wide yawn. Zarro watched the sun crest over his kingdom before he placed his large paws into their backs and shooed them all to bed.

Break

"Change of plans," Were the first words JJ said to Jhaymes. Nari stood on the porch with his weapons stowed on his person. Dawn stood in awe of Ponchi's long Sapphire hair. At full height the fairy was taller than Buffy. Her wings fanned behind her matching the pattern of tattoos on her arms and face. The markings went on her side visible under the cropped corset top. Her leather shorts cut off at the thigh while her boots went to her knees. Next to her Nari was wearing a similar outfit yet he wore pants and a full vest. Dawn did not want to try to guess how many weapons he carried.

"Change?" Nari asked moving his hair aside to stare in horror at Lord D. The deep blue cheongsam fell to the floor and the sleeves covered his hands.

"There is full blown trouble in Wales," Miaka stepped around her partner to explain. "Taking a full set including a medic. Sofu saw a need of a delicate, yet powerful touch."

Nari looked to Lord D and nodded. While Ponchi shifted her stance she closed her eyes, then clapped her hands. Dawn backed away from the double bladed scythe. "Then we had best make sure we get you safely there and home to your papa. Hadn't planned on taking this with us, but I think I should." What Ponchi did not say was her fear of what the great, pregnant, Sofu D would do if any harm were to befall his eldest son. Ponchi went to the kitchen to have access to the basement. "I can't believe they are sending him out on a mission," Dawn heard her mutter.

Dawn waited until the the group had left before she made her way to Jhaymes. "Is there something wrong with Lord D that he can't go?"

"Only that he can't fight," Jhaymes shook his head with a laugh at Ponchi's disgruntlement. "And if anything should happen to him Sofu D will have the head of whoever was in charge of him." Jhaymes shook his head. "With him being pregnant and cranky, a splinter could be a smite worthy offense. I mean if he comes home needing his hair brushed he may vacuum slap them."

"Vacuum slap?" Buffy asked picturing the staid Sofu D holding a vacuum to slap someone with it.

"The air around the person can be expelled with such force that it slaps them." Jhaymes explained. "I saw him do it in 1834... man lost half his face."

"Hair...out of place," Buffy asked in shock.

"You don't understand," Jhaymes sniffed the air and smiled. Seemed like George was making waffles. He had prepared toast and eggs for Nari and Ponchi earlier. "Lord D is Sofu's weakness, his baby. Lord D is spoiled."

"Oh he's a darling," George commented spraying his waffle iron. George looked at Buffy then. "Although if there is something on this world that he wants his father will move this earth to get it for him."

"Spoiled..." Jhaymes mouthed. He felt George's hand in a playful swat to his bottom. "But he's not bratty."

"No," George said with a smile. "He really is sweet."

Dawn frowned as she had a thought. "Well what does he do when he doesn't get his way?"

Jhaymes paused in the act of stealing a kiss from George. "That's a good question... I have never actually seen him not get his way." Jhaymes thought back over the many years that he had known Lord D. "Even when it was detrimental to his own health his father allowed him his wishes."

"What do you mean detrimental to his health," Buffy asked hoping to keep Jhaymes occupied so that George could finish breakfast. She had been planning on waking up to see Ponchi and Nari off, but the noise of Dawn getting up had awakened her. She had not expected her sister to want to wake up before the sun rise, but for some reason she really wanted to say goodbye.

"Let's just say his lover was not a lovely person," Jhaymes explained. Buffy would have said more but decided to shower instead.

Break

Miaka and Ponchi took their flight position on either side of Nari. JJ sat upon the Pegasus back with his arms secure around Lord D. He was not sure about having him on this mission. It was supposed to be a simple collection of the remains of the time wyrm. Something Sofu D had dreamed last night had changed the plans at the last minute. He was not sure what it was. Miaka pulled up short then gasped. "What?" JJ asked.

"Something's wrong," Miaka's ears perked up poking from her dark hair. "There," Miaka pointed. Nari looked down then followed the elf to the ground. JJ held tight to Lord D wishing he had time to get him somewhere safe before they landed. Ponchi lifted higher flying directly above them to offer a shield of protection. "They are dying, they are all dying!" Miaka clapped her hands together. She flew directly to JJ and blew a kiss. "That is an invisible air lock shield, whatever poison you will be safe."

"Give it to him," JJ said looking at Lord D.

"I'm immune," Lord D gasped when he saw the two men laying on the ground. "Oh no, Jack..." Lord D nearly plummeted to the ground as he attempted to get to the side of the two men.

"Whoa, Lord D," Ponchi caught the anxious kami and flew him to the ground. "Your father will maim us all if you are injured, please have a care."

"They are dying," Lord D fell to his knees at their side.

"Never forget me, please..." The man in the elegant suit was saying.

"I'll never forget you... I love you," The other man was saying as he too began to succumb to the poison. The man paused as he saw a blanketing of deep green and gold. The folds of soft silk were fragrant. He looked up in awe. "Delicious... What are you...?"

"I really don't have time to explain," Lord D placed his fingers on the prone man's neck. "Ponchi give me your dagger." The blue fairy wasted no time giving him the sharp weapon. "His name, I need his name." Jack coughed then and Lord D realized he was dying as well. "His name..."

"Ianto..." Jack wept, wheezed and said. "Ianto Jones."

"Good..." Lord D sliced through the clothing baring Ianto's chest. There was a thin line of blood. "Sorry," He muttered and placed both of his hands flush against Ianto's chest one palm directly over his heat. "Ianto Jones... Stay!" Lord D smiled as Ianto's eyes opened and he coughed. "I caught him..." Lord D smiled. "Tell me Jack. He is your lover." Jack nodded. "Do you love him?"

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and his tears fell. "I love him." Jack affirmed. "I love him."

"Good..." Lord D looked down into Ianto's eyes. "Do you love Jack?" Ianto looked up confused. Was this some sort of resurrection glove? He thought they destroyed them both. Maybe the gorgeous Asian had another one. "Time is short, I can't hold you for much longer." Lord D gasped and began to tremble as his entire body began to glow golden. "Do you love Jack?"

"I love him," Ianto said feeling a coldness creep through his entire body. Was this death? The coldness had to be death. He was close and if the last thing he thought or said was how much he loved Jack, then he would go knowing that Jack knew that he loved him. "I love him."

"And you want to be together?" Lord D asked. He panicked when he saw that Jack was losing consciousness. "Stay with me, I can't hold you both."

"I will stay with him til I die," Jack leaned over to kiss Ianto's face.

"I will stay with him," Ianto affirmed.

"So be it," Lord D began to chant in Chinese. He looked at Jack. " I need two things before you die, this time. Tell me, is your essence in him? Have you made love?" Jack nodded beyond the ability to speak as the poison rushed through his body. "Good, now...Kiss him." Jack leaned over Ianto and pressed their lips together before he fell over dead.

"Oh my gosh," JJ rushed forward to lay Jack on his back. "I will start resuscitation, keep working on him."

"No, JJ dear," Lord D said with a small smile. "It's alright, he will be okay. They both will." Lord D remove his hand from Ianto's chest to inhale. He leaned in and blew into Ianto's mouth. Ianto gasped as he exhaled and deep dark smoke billowed from his lips.

"Sweetheart, he's dead," JJ said feeling no pulse from Jack.

"I know," Lord D smiled before he began to fall back. Miaka was quick to catch him. "He'll be fine."

"I'm cold," Ianto said his voice weak.

"You will be," Lord D leaned fully against Miaka. "For a bit, but Jack saved you when he kissed you." Lord D began to weep as he realized that of all the people dying, Ianto was the only one he had been able to save.

To be continued


	22. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 51-60

Honey Glayzed 51

Bang Bang Bang: Part 1

Chihaya looked out over the beach as he rocked Louba in his arms. He and Kagetsuya had spent the entire afternoon finding the perfect glider chair for their porch. On the other side, there was a porch swing and table. He could smell breakfast cooking inside and smiled. He missed working at the diner, but overall did not mind staying home to raise their baby. Kagetsuya continued to go to work daily and was paid well as a chef so they had no need for him to go to work. Louba had become their pride and joy. Chihaya stood bringing their baby inside after her burp. He was ready for breakfast. When he was in training at the Angel Academy he never would have pictured the life of a stay at home parent and spouse. He could not recall anything that could have made him happier.

Break

Lord D moved closer to Ianto who sat on the ground holding the ends of his vest and shirt together. He shivered and winced as the move brought attention to the cut on his chest. "I am sorry, but I must rest and eat before I can do more for you." Lord D said. Ianto looked in shock at Lord D, his clothes had appeared green before and now they were blue. " That would be the poison. It was interfering with your neurological receptors." Lord D looked around the deserted street. He could see the people pressed against the doors of the building trying to escape all dead. The sky glowered above overcast with a bit of a drizzle causing his silk garments to dampen and mold to his frame. Lord D sighed as Ianto gasped at his words.

"I... I didn't say anything." Ianto looked beyond Lord D to see Ponchi standing as if on guard. Were his receptors still being altered or was he really looking a woman with pale, bluish skin and long blue hair? Wings? She had large blue wings with iridescent tribal markings. His receptors must be going insane.

"You're fine, she's a fairy," Lord D assured him. Lord D pulled a maisia berry from his sleeve and ate it.

Jack coughed and sat up. "Whoa!" JJ pulled his gun and pointed it at him. "Sweetheart get behind me."

"No, JJ, it is alright," Lord D placed his hand on JJ's arm. He saw Miaka was beside him with a gun drawn and aimed as well. "I knew he would come back." Ianto scrambled to Jack's side. "It is why I let him die and focused on his lover."

"JACK!" Ianto and Jack both turned to see Gwen running down the street. "They are all dead, there was nothing I could... what the hell?" Gwen stopped short at the large blade pressed to her throat.

"State your business here," Ponchi demanded.

"She's with us," Jack said still coughing. "Part of the team."

"You were dead," JJ said holding Lord D close to him. "Darling did not work on you. But you are alive."

"I can't die," Jack explained looking away from JJ to drink in the sight of Ianto. He had never seen a more welcome sight.

"Oh you can," Lord D said with a smile at his friend. "You just don't stay that way."

"Delicious," Jack laughed. He breathed a sigh of relief as the weapons were put away. "I thought I saw you. I take it you were the one who saved him."

"You don't remember?" Miaka asked her long black trench coat billowing behind her as she walked over.

"It's a little fuzzy," Jack looked around. "The first few minutes can be that way sometimes. I am getting it back now. You saved him." Jack smiled at Lord D then got to his feet with Ianto in the circle of his arms. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me just yet." Lord D looked away. "There are a few conditions to what I did."

"That's why you asked us the questions," Ianto said his teeth chattering. "Why am I so cold?"

"I took you a little deep into a trance." Lord D explained. "You will warm up soon. You saying his name caught him, I merely served as an anchor. Your love is the chain." Lord D looked around at the scene of death before him. "It was all I could do?"

Gwen looked between Ianto and Jack then at the strangers. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Ianto almost died," Jack explained still not believing that his love was standing beside him. "He is the only person, besides me, who breathed in the poison and is still alive."

"Congratulations," Gwen said still trying to process the blue lady with wings. "I take it these are friendly aliens."

"They are not aliens," Jack said when Ponchi seemed ready to pull forth another weapon. "Dare I assume you are the delegation from Arcadia here to collect the remains of the …. Wyrm?" Miaka nodded showing her shield to Jack. "A knight proper," Jack looked at the pretty young woman his brows raised. Her slanted eyes and ears pointed up. " Elvish too." Jack bowed to show his respect. JJ pulled his badge out. "Agent Jameson, a knight as well and you are?" Jack winked at the lanky blond who stood with his hand resting on his sword. "A bit young, but hot." Jack took in the slender physic with well toned muscles and long, deep blond hair. Full lips lead up to a strait nose and large light brown eyes. Jack winked at him.

"I am Nari, a Squire in service to Sir Jhaymes a knight of Arcadia, this is the lady Ponchi, a knight as well as a daemon assassin. And I think you know Lord D. Son of the great Soofu D. Our medic."

"Wow, Delicious," Jack laughed. "I always thought that I would see you again, I never figured it would be on a day like today."

"His name is Lord D," Ponchi corrected her wings fluttering in annoyance. "He is wed." The irate fairy stood in front of Lord D. She took his hand and pulled it up. Moving the silk back she brandished his wedding ring.

"It is alright Ponchi," Lord D laughed. "Jack is incorrigible but harmless unless you are playing cards with him."

"He cheats," Ianto laughed feeling a bit of warmth creep into his bones. "He always cheats."

"Only if the stakes involve you getting naked, then all bets are off." Ianto blushed at Jack's words. "I am sorry I can not exactly invite you to the hub as it has been destroyed. Thanks to Ianto's over rides the containment cells and storage are intact so I do still have your remains. You called it a Wyrm. What planet is it from?"

Miaka looked around with a sigh. "The Wyrm is a larval form of the Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas. He was born not too far from here actually. Off the coast of the Irish sea a little further than Aberystwyth in the county of Gwynedd. There was a great battle many centuries ago over control of the land of the dragons and wyrms. There are trails and markings that go for miles all the way out near Powys and Glenmmorgan. Several of his brothers and sisters were kidnapped. Looks like he escaped and was washed up here where he was captured."

"The creature that was used for meat?" Gwen said her mouth falling open in awe. "Was born on earth? From here? But then where are the parents from?"

"Earth, they are the dragons of an ancient time," Miaka explained further. "As I was saying, these are the larval forms of the dragons of Carn Merioneth."

"This is all well and good," Ponchi said with a look around. "But I think this is why your father sent you here." Ponchi looked at Ianto. "Now that is taken care of, I think it would be best to send you back to him, in one piece."

"There is more," Lord D said looking at Jack. "You confirmed your love and from before it will carry to now, but if you do not come together before midnight, it will be undone." Lord D turned a slight shade of red. "It's why I asked if your essence was in him." He whispered to Jack. "You will need to do it again. His life will then be tied to yours. When man gives that part of himself he can create life, do you understand?"

"You mean if I don't finish in him he will die?" Jack whispered to Lord D.

Lord D nodded looking away. "It also means that I did harm to bring him back, for then I would have caused his death with my gifts." Lord D blinked away tears.

"What!" JJ turned him around. "You... What!"

"He was dieing," Lord D said.

"Oh my darling," JJ pulled Lord D into his arms feeling tears at the heart of pure gold his spouse possessed. Ponchi stood by silently weeping.

"What will happen?" Gwen asked. She had been staring at the lithe young woman standing next to her. It was not the bluish skin that was bothering her or the long sapphire hair. The tattoos were not even a deterrent, it was the wings. The last time she had seen a creature with wings Jack had been forced to allow a child to leave. Those wings seemed to clutter in the wind, yet their shape was different. More like the classic butterfly wings.

"If he uses his gifts to do harm, he will lose them," Ponchi answered. "Your hub has been destroyed. What will you do now, where will you go?"

Ianto looked at Jack and shook his head in confusion. "I had decided," Jack said softly. "When you died that I was leaving. Torchwood three has fallen. I need to be away. I think we should go away." Ianto gasped and looked over at Jack. "At least until the hub is rebuilt. I need to go..." Ianto nodded. No matter what he would stay with Jack. That smile. Jack would forever treasure it. He had been snared by Ianto's gentle good looks from the very beginning. Yet it was while his girlfriend was converting to a murderer, Ianto's devotion, had touched Jack. Even as it infuriated him. Having that devotion for himself, that love. Jack knew he would forever treasure it.

"Come with us," Lord D smiled. "You will be able to help us. You were once a time agent and the criminals who kidnapped the Wryms are doing so to manipulate time. You can help us."

"Ok Delicious," Jack winked. "Why don't you and Ianto go now. I will take Agent Miaka here and Sir Jameseon?..." Jack paused trying to think what to call the knight who was obviously in love with Lord D. Was that his ring Lord D wore? Jack looked between the two. "I will take them to what is left of the hub and get the remains. Then we will meet you there." Jack pulled Ianto into an embrace. "Go with them now. You are injured still and he can fix that."

"It's a small cut." Ianto looked down at his chest where a thin line of blood seeped down to his pants.

"I know," Jack reached into his holster. He handed Ianto his gun. "Take this and protect him. Get him home." Ianto nodded he wondered at Jack and the Asian's relationship. Though it would not be the first time he had come across a past lover. Would it ever end? Every turn in the road he was meeting up with someone Jack shagged.

"Never," Lord D said. Ianto looked over at him with shock. Lord D smiled and shook his head. He would not explain, not now. Ianto simply nodded. He reached for Jack. Ianto would always marvel at how deeply Jack's kiss could sear his body.

Nari stepped up. "You guys get the remains, I will take them." Gwen fell to her bottom at the appearance of the large white beast that stood before her. Ianto's mouth dropped open as he stared at the Pegasus. "Come on, time is important. The living will encroach upon this area soon and I do not wish to be seen."

"I doubt the good people of Cardiff would understand seeing a Pegasus in the road." Gwen said with a soft laugh. She sidled over to Jack. "These fairies..."

"Not like those, get to the hub and try to clear a path so we can get in," Jack answered her unasked question as Ponchi took Ianto's hand and lead him to Nari. "We will meet you there, I have a few things I need to talk to Delicious about." Jack saw Gwen's gaze drift to Lord D. "It's a long story just go." Gwen wanted to stay and make her point, but she nodded and headed off instead. "Delicious, come here a second." Lord D walked over to the side with Jack. "There is a bit of a problem. I mean I can get my essence, so to speak, in him, but..."

"But what?" Lord D asked. "You said it was already done, I would not have been able to anchor him here if that were not true. He is your lover."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "But we have to be creative with intimacy. You see the first time was a while ago. After the second death of a team mate. We met in my office, fooled around. I got him ready, or at least I thought I did. I warned him he would feel pressure, maybe a little pain. I wasn't counting on him being so... narrow is the only word I can think of. It hurt too much and he asked me to stop. I did. Since then we have been fooling around, getting each other off in other ways. A few weeks ago he was on top of me. He did not stop or get up and I finished but after he was really bad off."

"And you don't want to hurt him again," Lord D said. He brought his hand up to Jack's cheek. "Sounds to me like he is not letting you in. He may be afraid still. Or unsure of your affection. I will take him to someone who can help."

"Help?" Jack asked.

Before he could question Lord D further Ponchi took his arm. "We must get them to safety."

"Alright," Jack walked with Lord D over to Nari. "Go. Thank you again." Jack hugged Lord D then pulled Ianto into his arms. Jack wanted to say so much, instead he knelt in front of Ianto and made a cup with his hands. Ianto nodded looking at the man he loved. He had told his sister how handsome Jack was and he could not see anything different. Jack was the most handsome man. Ianto placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. He felt the muscles bunched and he smiled. With a nod he accepted the boost and ended up on Nari's back.

"Scoot forward," Nari commanded. "You are on my wings." Nari winced as his wings were pinched under Ianto's legs.

"Sorry," Ianto inched forward. He was still in a mild state of shock. When he awakened today he had not known he would die. Or come back, or meet a Pegasus, or a fairy and an elf. Or knights. Today was all the way upside down and yet he heard Jack say he loved him. For that. It was worth it. JJ pulled Lord D into a hug then kissed him. He placed his hands on his waist and lifted him up in front of Ianto. Ianto was quick to grasp the slender waist and pull him close.

JJ grabbed the reins and placed them in Ianto's hands. "Don't try to guide him, he knows the way. Use the reigns to steady yourself and hold him safe. Ponchi go with, fly guard. Miaka and I will retrieve the remains." Ponchi nodded then and arranged a fold in Lord D's cheongsam. Ianto had been shocked that the beautiful male had chosen to sit side saddle in front of him. "Go strait up. Once you are above the clouds make a door, get him to Arcadia. We will meet you there." Nari nodded his head and backed away. JJ stood on the ground watching as Nari and Ponchi headed off. Jack stood beside him watching his lover fly off into the sky.

Break

Ryo was glad to see his home. Rain seemed calmer now, whole. Alicia greeted them with a smile and lunch. "I thought you guys would sleep the entire day away." Alicia laughed when Rain grinned at the plate of roast beef sandwiches. "It's not much, just the left over beef Ryo made and potato chips."

"It's amazing, thank you,"Rain reached down for Slyphe's head. He scratched behind her pointed ears. She gave his hand a lick before jumping up on the couch for a nap. She had noted a sort of assurance in her boy. A strength that was building deep inside of him. Slyphe purred softly to herself thinking of his growth over the past few years. She was so proud of him.

Break

JJ looked around at the shattered remains of the hub. Jack heard cawing sound. "Oh no..." Dashing forward he pushed a large boulder. He strained but it would not budge. Gwen had gone ahead with Miaka clearing debris away in order to make it to the storage units. "Help me with this." Jack shoved the boulder again. JJ pushed against the fallen rock sighing when it budged. The cawing sound was heard again. "It's all right Dac," Jack said his tone soothing. "We'll get you out of here."

"Dac?" JJ asked seeing the boulder give way. He gasped at the large bird that was underneath. "He's injured."

"Jack!" Gwen called from ahead. "We've got it. There is a path."

"Alright," Jack said with a smile. "We'll get you patched up there Dac," Jack crooned to the pterodactyl.

"We can take him to Count D, he works best with animals, prehistoric or otherwise," JJ assured Jack.

"Count D?" Jack asked moving aside when Miaka came back. She took a scarf from her pocket and wrapped it around the torn wing hoping to staunch the blood flow. She took another scarf and began to press it to the leathery leg of the wounded creature.

"My step son," JJ answered. "He is Lord D's son."

"So you are married," Jack grinned pulling a box from a locked drawer. "I did not know Delicious had kids."

"We've had three more since you knew him," JJ smiled. He pulled his wallet forth to show the pictures of Lord D sitting with his twins at his side and the youngest in his lap. "Twins even he's remarkable."

"Don't tell me he was pregnant and carried them," Jack stared astonished.

"Twice, he is the only male of his species to survive twins. Actually the only one of his species to survive twins." JJ's pride carried through in his voice.

"What is his species?" Jack asked handing the wallet back. "He never did tell me how he knew what he knew." Jack pulled out the marble urn. "And just now, how he saved Ianto. What is he?"

"A Kami," JJ answered with a smile. "I think if he wants you to know more he will tell you." JJ sighed looking at the urn. "What is that?"

"Your remains," Jack explained. "We could not open the rift to shove a dead body back and he was too large as dead weight. The only thing we could do was incinerate it. I am sorry."

"It's alright, I think they would prefer to be immolated anyway," JJ took the urn with a sad sigh. "We'd better get this back then. And we have to have you with Ianto before midnight tonight, so let's get moving."

Jack smiled, "guaranteed shag... I like that."

JJ laughed then headed back to where Miaka was lifting the ancient creature. Miaka held it close. "Lord D called, he is taking Ianto to dinner."

"Oh?" JJ said gasping at the rumble in the structure that he could hear. "This place is going to come down some more."

"I released the alien prisoners, sent them off," Miaka said indicating her bracelet. "We have to go now, this place is coming down." Miaka punched a few buttons. Jack stared at the shimmering golden light then peered through. "Gwen go," Miaka shoved her through then with JJ's help stepped through to California. Jack took one last look at the hub before he stepped through as well. The last thing he saw was the hub collapsing in on itself.

Honey Glayzed 52

Bang Bang Bang: Part 2

Nari began his descent from the clouds cloaked in a buffer of fairy magic. Ponchi shielded them from prying human eyes. She had felt the vibration of disturbance before Nari did. It floated upon the air like an invisible search light. Ponchi looked around the area seeing the sunny afternoon of California so different from the overcast climate of Cardiff. Nari halted his flight using his wings to keep them aloft but not moving forward. Ianto wrapped his arm around Lord D wondering what the hold up was. He thought they were in a hurry to get Lord D somewhere safe.

"There," Ponchi pointed to two old men in brown robes. "Clerics are blocking us."

"Why?" Lord D looked down at the two holy men with their hands out stretched.

"I don't know," Nari headed to a rooftop. "Looks like Byzantium. Let's say hi." Nari's hooves touched the roof and he saw a large group of armored men milling around as if waiting. "I think Zarro would like to know how someone can block a direct access door. We were not supposed to stop in California but go straight on til morning so to speak..." Nari shifted his feet. "I've called for back up, mind getting down." Ianto gasped to realize the creature was speaking to him.

Ianto took Ponchi's arm to balance while dismounting the overlarge creature. He then reached up to lift Lord D down. The light shifted and Nari stood in his human form with his weapons within reach. Ianto's instinct was to place Lord D behind him and yet in front of Ponchi, keeping him away from the knights. Something about the way they looked at him, sizing the gentle doctor up. Ianto reached back and placed his hands on Lord D's hips keeping him close yet also keeping his and Jack's guns where he could grab them. "State your business here Knights." Ponchi demanded, "Why have you detained us?" What she really wanted to know was how they had detained them. But one question at a time.

"Silence child," A commanding voice spoke. Ianto backed Lord D further near Ponchi. The irate fairy moved to the side of Ianto. "Release the unholy creature to us. And you may go about your way."

"You think me a child," Ponchi laughed. "My mother was pregnant with me when she lit the way for your wise men to find the child." Ponchi smirked when the men crossed themselves in fear of her words. "Tell me. Of what unholy creature do you speak, Mortal?" Nari bit back a laugh. In his head he could hear Andy snapping her fingers and saying 'attitude'.

The knight frowned at Ponchi. She had made no move to hide her true form from them. "We did our research of those that have allied themselves to the slayer. The link must be severed. Give us that creature and we will trade him safely for the key. We know he is precious to you. No harm will befall him. We will treat it well until you hand over the abomination. What hope do three children have to defend it? Just stand aside!"

Nari laughed out loud. "No." He placed his hand over his sword. "Obviously you did not research enough to know the true might of Arcadia if you think you can take us down."

"We weren't asking." The leader said. The sound of the Knights arming themselves was loud on the rooftop. "We will take him."

The leader pointed at Lord D. He screamed backing away holding his hand. Ponchi threw the severed finger at him. "So who wants to try to touch him next?" Ponchi flung her hand wide splattering the blood away from her. Ianto stared in horror at the creature. She had not cut the soldier's finger off, she had yanked it off. He felt Lord D behind him trembling. "You are armed?" Ianto nodded when the fairy questioned him. "Kill any that dare try." Ianto took Lord D back watching in horror as the fairy ignored her own sword even as Nari pulled his. Ponchi summoned her death scythe. The double bladed monstrosity was taller than she was and she began to swing in a wide arc with one hand. The other hand released several daggers from her belt into the encroaching mass of metal. "You are fighting the wrong enemy. The key is a child and should be protected."

"The key is the link," The leader bound his hand with a scrap of cloth. "The link must be severed. Sacrifice one to the betterment of all."

Ianto pulled his gun. -Don't let him see.- the words entered his head and he looked at Nari whose voice it had been. Ianto took his jacket off and tossed it over Lord D's head. Ianto had but a moment to wonder what it was that Nari did not want Lord D to see. Ponchi stepped forward with her scythe swinging. Ianto gasped as heads and arms began to roll. Nari swung his blade connecting with a knight. Ianto fired his gun into the fray. No way were they taking Lord D. There was just no way.

Break

Jhaymes placed George's hat upon his head. "Dee is here to take you to their house." He kissed him while strapping his sword to his belt. "Buffy, you, Faith and Dee will serve as guards while we go see what is keeping my squire." Alera and Cory stood on the porch ready to head into battle. "He sent up a distress before he was blocked off. Somehow, something is able to interfere with our Doorways. They can't get into Arcadia, but they can close them. At least the portable ones. Count D is already secure in Arcadia, the permanent doors are not being tampered with."

"Alright, Wali dear," George put his jacket on. "Let's go, we had planned dinner with Ryo and Dee tonight anyway." Dawn stared about the area as they were rushed into Dee's SUV. Faith rode a silver motorcycle behind them. Alera and Jhaymes flamed their wings, while Cory revealed his. Cory's wings were the same Sapphire butterfly wings as his sister with identical tribal markings. He dusted the group keeping them invisible while they flew high above the city.

Break

"Where is he?" JJ demanded as soon as he entered Ryo and Dee's house.

"They will be here soon," Ryo pulled JJ inside. "Hi," He shook Jack's hand. Ryo looked outside of his front door. Seeing no one he smiled and shut the door. "I am Randy MaClean, this is my son Bikky," Bikky waved from his position of looking out of the windows. "That is Rain," Rain nodded his head busy testing the wind for any disturbance near their home. "Alicia and Lyo along with Baby Angie. Alicia, prepare to make a door and get the children out if we do fall under attack. Bikky burn anything not Arcadian that approaches."

"B...Burn?" Gwen asked staring at the teenagers. Bikky held up his hands with flames brewing.

"They have not breached anywhere I can sense," Rain said after a few moments of searching.

Jack looked around the well done home then introduced Gwen while Miaka looked out as well. "Captain Jack Harkness," He said to Ryo. "No one followed us here. Means they weren't after us." Jack reached for a gun when there was a knock at the door.

"Arcadian," Rain said with a grin. "Otherwise I would have known two miles from here that they were approaching and they never would have set foot on the porch." Jack gasped to realize that the pretty youth was a boy. Ryo opened the door for Leon and family.

"We must go," Count D entered the house fretting. "Father is in danger. It's him they want." Count D relayed the telepathic message his father had sent to him.

"A retrieval squad is on the way," Ryo assured him holding him close. "Rain take the children to Lyo's room and keep them calm, let us know immediately if there are any changes in the wind." Rain nodded and herded the small children upstairs. Once in his room he called Julie to tell her that she and Ryan could not come over just yet.

"You look just like your father," Jack stared in wonder at Count D. "Shorter hair, but dear God, are you a clone or something. I mean I thought he looked like his dad, but you... you even move like he does."

"Who are you and how do you know my father?" Count D observed the suave gentleman in the greatcoat. He took in the suspenders and double holsters. One of the guns was missing and he bore an intense smell of immortality about him, yet for all Count D could tell he was human.

"Met him on the battlefield in world war two," Jack explained. It had been right after he took the name of the real Captain Jack Harkness. "He was treating wounded soldier's from all sides then was captured by the American's. I got him released and stationed in our medical tent. No matter what battle we had, he would always treat all sides. He said humans were frail creatures in need of care, beastly for all their faults. Yet they were the beloved of one he loved. I never knew what he meant." It had been Lord D that told him about the fairies that had killed his men leaving behind flower petals in their mouths.

"That sounds like Papa D," Leon said. He smiled seeing the Large SUV pull up to their house. Faith stopped the motorcycle then pulled it to the porch. With a flash the machine turned into Carious. Her platinum tresses in braids down her back. Buffy ushered Dawn and Wali inside with George then stood on the Porch with Faith. Carious headed to the backyard with Slyphe and Cujo.

"Dee," Ryo held Dee close offering his lips for a kiss. George held up his crystal seeing the clear color he breathed a sigh of relief.

"The knights will return," Wali assured him patting his hand.

"What are we up against?" Gwen asked still staring at Bikky. Though his hands were no longer on fire she was sure that she had seen him create the flames from nothing. JJ had promised her that they would send for Rhys as soon as this was dealt with or in the morning, whichever came first. "You said that Jack could help you because he was experienced with time travel."

"Oh, Jack," George smiled at him. "Are you the one my Jhaymes went looking for?" George asked. He had been about to ask about the comments he had heard about finding what country he was in would not be difficult, but when he was that would be difficult.

"Oh no," Miaka explained with a grin. "He is looking for someone far different."

George frowned as Jack's eyes lit up. "Who?" He asked looking at the small elf knight.

Miaka smiled. "Who indeed..."

Break

Ianto felt the breeze moments after a rope was tossed about Lord D. He jumped wrapping his arms around the slim figure that was being dragged to the edge of the building. The rope continued on dragging them both. He tried to call for help but saw that Ponchi and Nari had their hands full fighting the large group of armored knights. "Oh no you don't." Ianto ground out. He wrapped his legs around Lord D so that his hands were free to shoot at the cord. They were moving too fast to get a clear shot but he kept shooting until the cord broke. Ianto fell back with Lord D in his arms. "I've got you." Ianto frowned as Lord D looked at the rooftop and tears fell from his eyes as he saw the carnage Nari and Ponchi were leaving behind. Lord D moved to see if he could be of aid but Ianto grabbed him and tossed his coat over his head again. It was then that he felt the shove. Ianto caught Lord D's hands as they both went over the side.

"I've got you," Ianto saw the bright blue wings and for a moment thought that Ponchi had come after them. He felt the muscular arms and masculine voice. Ianto looked up into a dark haired young man. "My name is Cory," The fairy landed on the roof. "I believe you know my sister." Cory unsheathed a claymore. "Time to play."

"You must be Ianto," Jhaymes walked forward. He saw a Knight walking over and set him on fire. "I am sir Jhaymes, this is my sister Alera, we are here to assist you." Ianto shook his hand finding the pleasantries odd among the fighting. The tiny woman with white hair was a blur of fury and flames as she descended on the Byzantium knights. Jhaymes lifted the corner of Ianto's jacket to peer at Lord D. "You will be alright. We'll get you home." Lord D nodded. "Get down and stay down." Jhaymes commanded. Ianto crouched with Lord D under him and his guns ready. Nothing was getting through... Nothing.

"You may stop us now," The new lead knight gasped as he pressed his hand to his side trying in vain to stop the flow of blood. "And we will come back with more. We will have that Key."

"I don't think you want to make war on Arcadia," Jhaymes said pulling his sword from a foe. "A knight and squire held you off and it took four knights and a squire to defeat this squad. Do you really want to meet our army? Because when you throw a pebble at us, we strike back with a boulder. The Royale will get involved and there is no one I would rather not face on the field of battle. I should know, I trained them. Take what is left of your men and go."

"Come on," Ianto was careful to keep Lord D's head covered as he walked him over to where Nari was waiting. Jhaymes offered him a boost up onto the large creature then lifted Lord D into his arms. The small group left the roof in a flurry of flames and fairy dust.

Break

Ianto felt the change in the air and looked over the side of the Pegasus to see the clouds thinning. Ponchi and Cory offered another healthy dose of fairy dust keeping them invisible to human eyes and announcing their presence to Rain. Ponchi was not shocked to see the door open and JJ step out just moments before they landed. Jhaymes was quick to hand Lord D to him. "Told you I would bring him home safe." JJ grinned his thanks then kissed Lord D soundly. Lord D clung to JJ entering the home of his friends wiping tears from his eyes.

"Papa!" Lord D smiled. Seeing his children running to him would always melt his heart. Count D waited and lifted his small brothers into his father's arms helping him to hold the children. Lord D tried to fit his arms around all four of his children. JJ joined in the group hug.

"Think they'll knock him down," Chris joked to Bikky seeing the huddle in their living room.

"Nah," Bikky laughed. "Leon's got them." Bikky inclined his head to where Leon stood bracing his hand against Count D's back. Bikky wanted to go with Jhaymes on this mission, but Daphnus had commanded that he stay and guard his home. While one dragon was great and two were better, three would be unstoppable. Alicia was a deadly force in battle.

Jack held Ianto in his arms reveling in the feel of his lover. Their lips met for a brief moment, then another and another until Jack claimed his mouth in a deep kiss that seared Ianto to his toes. They separated and Jack faced Lord D where he was finally being allowed to sit on the couch. "You are a miracle."

"No," Lord D laughed softly. He sniffed then frowned. "I am a doctor... and I smell."

"Doctor?" Gwen gasped looking at the beautiful creature before her. "Is this your doctor?"

"My doctor," Jack laughed taking his handkerchief he wiped the smear of blood from Ianto's chest. "He looks to be Sir Jameson's doctor."

"Please call me JJ," JJ smiled acknowledging that Lord D was indeed his. "Christopher, will you please see to a bath for Sweetheart?"

"Of course," Christopher got to his feet. "Count D will you summon your father some fresh clothes?" Count D nodded then looked upstairs. Christopher knew that when he went upstairs, there would be towels and fresh clothing set out.

"I'll help!" Lyo dashed up the stairs.

Rain looked around the crowd in their home before he headed over to Ryo. "Looks like an impromptu garden party." He saw the makings of dinner. "You can head in there and get to work while I get the back yard all set up."

"Thank you kind sir," Ryo quipped accepting his apron from Rain. "Georgie, we are making vegetable Alfredo tonight with pan seared tofu, and chocolate silk pie for dessert."

"Sounds delicious," George patted Wali's hand then joined Ryo in the kitchen. He had suggested that Ryo teach him hands on as well as the recipe cards.

"Why don't you help them," Lord D said to Ianto. He gave a long meaningful look at Ryo. Ryo frowned then and wondered what Lord D was really suggesting. "D-child, you as well. JJ will assist me with bathing."

"I'll bet he will." Jack laughed then looked at Dee. "Before he does any cooking I think we better disinfect and cover his wound and give him clothes that are not sliced down the middle."

"I wondered why he had his arms crossed," Dee looked at Ianto. "You are about Ryo's size," Dee inclined his head up the stairs after Lord D and JJ. "You guys get started, I will sort him out."

"Thanks Dee," Ryo blew a kiss. Dee pretended to catch it and placed it in his pocket. Ryo then looked at Jack motioning for him to join them in the kitchen. Jack entered the kitchen and saw that Ryo was already arranging his vegetables along the cutting board. "What's the problem?" Ryo asked without hesitation.

"Excuse me," Jack gazed at the beautiful man. His eyes were so dark, they appeared black and his honey colored hair gleamed in the late afternoon sun.

"Lord D does not just randomly suggest someone should cook dinner." George laughed accepting the large pot that he would make the sauce in.

Count D entered the kitchen behind Jack. "Ryo helped me, we helped Chihaya... so if there is a problem, you may as well tell us. So that we can help."

"Well," Jack said after a moment. He looked for and found Gwen in the living room speaking with Faith and Buffy. "Delicious, Lord D," Jack amended at their confused looks. "He said that Ianto and I have to be together by midnight tonight. Not just that, but that I have to... you know... finish in him."

"Ah, the love prescription," George recalled his own time of needed a similar remedy. He had never been so cold in his life and hoped to never be that cold again. "Then what does he need the convention for?"

"Convention?" Jack looked into the kitchen wondering what the pop star was saying.

"Surely you see it," George winked adding water and vegetables to his pot. "What do we all have in common?"

"Bottom," Jack smirked. He looked up as if he could see Lord D where he bathed upstairs. " Tricky little Dr isn't he?" Jack sighed then sat down. "I don't exactly fit." Was all he managed to say before Dawn entered the kitchen to help. Jack grew silent as the young girl eyed him with fascination. "Hello little darling," Jack winked at her. "Who might you be?"

"Dawn," She said with a smile. "I am Buffy, the vampire slayer's little sister." She saw the gun that Ianto had given Jack back in it's holster on the suspenders. Jack followed her line of vision and grinned.

"Why don't you go out and help the boys," Ryo shooed her to the back door. "Ask Rain which flowers are okay to pick for decorating the tables." Dawn rushed out. She paused to see Nari and Rain lifting a table into place while Bikky and Wali moved chairs. Christopher was busy stringing lights. "Now that the youth are all outside. What do you mean you don't fit... oohhh," Ryo stopped speaking as he took in Jack's height and weight. "Don't worry about it," Ryo grinned when Count D smiled behind his hand. George paid close attention to his pot adding salt.

"Ryo," George looked at the eggs and milk in the refrigerator. "How do you make desserts that the Kami can eat using eggs and milk?" Jack seemed to be dismissed so headed out into the living room where there was laughter and banter. It almost seemed as if there had been no battle or danger just that very morning. Buffy was regaling Gwen with her tales of life on the hell-mouth.

"The eggs and milk come from Arcadia. The eggs are unfertilized and freely given, and the milk is also freely given. Nothing is taken. The cows and chickens deliver it to the king themselves with happy blessings." Ryo explained getting his mixing bowls ready to make several pies. He smiled when Ianto entered the kitchen wearing a pair of his pants and shirt. His hair was wet as if he had taken a very quick shower. "Well, don't you look and smell better."

"Thank you," Ianto accepted the apron that Ryo handed him.

"Do you have experience cooking?" Ryo asked as he put a teapot on the stove.

"A bit," Ianto answered sitting at the table with Count D and George. Ryo filled several cups with tea then carried the tray over while his bread rose. "I take it Lord D said something to you. I mean I know Jack told him about us. About a problem we sort of have." Ianto turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh now Ryo," George teased. "He blushes as pretty as you do."

Ryo, his cheeks red, laughed, "Ignore him please. He thrives on shocking people."

"Ignore me," George gasped in mock affront. "You did not ignore me and see how well that worked out. You drive Dee mad now and he loves it."

"He's always driven Dee mad," Count D laughed adding half the pot of sugar to his tea. "Only now he takes advantage of it."

George smiled and sipped his tea. "Now that I think of it, we haven't been shopping in a while." George accepted a cookie from Ryo. "We can ramble all day or you can start to talk to us." George quipped.

Ianto laughed taking a cookie. He had only just met them, and yet he felt as if he had always known them. The home was friendly and inviting and the smells coming from their combined cooking was warming his bones. He knew Boy George. His sister had gone mental at the news of his permanently joining the royal pop group. And Ryo, he did not really know him, but he seemed nice and was so pretty. Count D was so like his father as to be scary, yet his demeanor was a bit different. More assured and almost... Dangerous was the word that Ianto would ascribe to the beauty. "Jack and I have to be a bit innovative with our... dabbling so to speak."

"Ooh, I like a man who's creative," George giggled. "Sorry," He said when Ianto turned redder and looked away. "Do go on."

"He is rather... large," Ianto took a deep breath. "I had written in my journal that he was bluffing, but no, he is. He doesn't exactly fit."

"I am guessing," Ryo insisted he drink his tea which had chamomile in it to help sooth his nerves. Ryo was tempted to slip a bit of bourbon in the tea but it was much too early in the day. Maybe a bit of wine with dinner would loosen Ianto up. He seemed uptight in the extreme and that would not be a benefit. "You took one look at him and determined that he would not fit and therefore he did not."

"Excuse me," Ianto sat his tea cup down.

"You'll want to drink that," Count D encouraged. "Was Jack your first?"

Ianto sipped his tea. "I've been with others."

"So had I," Ryo smiled. "Before Dee there were women, and then there was Dee. It was terrifying what he was asking me to do. To allow him to do to me. It was not an easy thing to accept, but once I did..." Ryo gave Ianto another cookie. "What happened?"

"The first time it just wasn't happening," Ianto shook his head. George smiled listening to his quaint Welsh accent. "He said that I would feel pressure," Ryo nodded recalling the first time Dee had pushed inside of him. "He also told me that it would hurt, but I was not ready for that kind of hurt. He wasn't even all the way in and I asked him to stop." Ianto swallowed the tea glad of the calming effect it was having. He could not go into detail about the shame he felt at asking Jack to stop. "The rest of the night he just held and kissed me."

"Hence the creativity for other times you decide to express your love physically," Count D sighed looking at the red faced young man sitting at the table.

"The second time, I actually approached him," Ianto smiled recalling walking into Jack's office after Tommy had gone back to his own time. "I ended up on top of him. He told me to just get off if it hurt too much but he was so hard. When I moved he moaned and I... I didn't want him to suffer so I kept going. He did not know how bad it was until he was done and I stood up."

"You bled," Count D's words were soft. Ianto sighed and nodded.

"He used lubrication both times and his fingers, I may just be too small for him," Ianto finished his tea. Ryo was quick to refill the tea cup.

"Well that's just not true," George shook his head and ate another cookie. "Listen to me." George scooted over and took Ianto's hand. "Do you love him?" Ianto nodded having a hard time believing that his love for Jack was the only reason he was alive today. "And you know he loves you. So just relax and let him in." Ianto's confusion was clear on his face. "I will tell you a bit of a trick. It may seem to make no sense at all, but it will work." George winked and Ianto could not help the laugh that escaped. He could not believe the intimate conversation he was having with people he had just met. Not even his own sister could have gotten him to talk about such personal things. "As he is entering you are trying a little too hard to pull him in. Just relax. Try to use your muscles to push him out instead. Ting to pull him in will just make you clench and tighten. Pushing against will in fact help him get in."

"I never really thought about it before," Ryo said. He sipped then frowned. Ianto gasped as Ryo's tea began to steam in his hand. "I don't like warm tea." Ryo got up and stirred the vegetables. "He checked his bread then smiled. "Georgie, mind getting the large bread pan?" George handed Ryo the pan. "He is right you know. Try it and everything will be alright. You might even enjoy it."

"When you were on top of him," Count D said. "Was it all pain, or was there some pleasure?"

Ianto took a deep breath hoping to cool his face. "There was some pleasure."

"Any spot in particular?" Count D asked adding more sugar to his second cup of tea. Ianto thought back and shrugged his shoulders. "You will find it." Count D smiled at him. "Or Jack will. He seems to have a lot of experience. Once he makes it in, you will enjoy yourself."

"You have no idea how much experience," Ianto sighed. "What if my lack of experience with men... I mean..."

"If he is anything like Dee," Ryo said coming back to the table. "He will delight in teaching you."

"He does invent these neat games that usually end mutually satisfactory for both of us," Ianto blushed.

"It's good that you have fun..." George would have said more but Dawn entered from the back door with a bouquet. Her face was flushed as Rain had spent several minutes with her going over what was okay to pick and what would look best on the table. Dawn had stepped aside when he called Julie to tell her that it was okay for her and Ryan to come over. Dawn peered out into the backyard and watched as Nari posted several torches about the yard.

"I am going to light those," Ryo said with a wink. "Bikky does not control as well as I do."

"You'll want to watch this." Count D said to Ianto and opened the door for him to follow. "Really quite beautiful."

Ianto walked outside and paused. He looked around at the yard. The lights in the trees twinkled and plants bloomed around. There was a large table covered with a deep golden cloth and nice dishes set up. Ianto turned to see Ryo taking a deep breath. Ianto gasped as Ryo exhaled and turned to blow towards each torch, eleven in all at intervals around the spacious backyard. Ianto watched in fascination as each torch was lit. "How..."

"He's a dragon." Dee walked out of the house and took Ryo into his arms. "Is he all ready?" Ryo nodded at the whispered words. "Good," Dee smiled and licked Ryo's ear. "Good..."

Honey Glayzed 53

Bang Bang Bang 3

Jack left the shower wearing the bathrobe that Dee had loaned him. "Lucky for you, we are about the same size," Dee handed him the pants he pulled out. "So you just left your town and home with no bags and a pteranodon. Count D says she is fine by the way. He took care of her."

"Dac has been with us for some time. In fact," Jack stepped into the pants and lost the bathrobe. "Retrieving him was me and Ianto's first dance so to speak. Ianto named her Myfanwy, but I call her Dac cause I used to think she was a pterodactyl. He still makes fun of me for that."

"He's adorable," Dee said finding a brand new razor, "Here," Dee moved aside from the sink. "And terrified."

"He's braver than you think," Jack thought of Ianto. He remember how Toshiko had said he tried to help her escape when the cannibals had attempted to eat them. Thinking of Tosh, Jack sighed.

"So I hear," Dee asserted wondering at the melancholy he could sense from Jack. "Went over the side of a building protecting our precious Lord D... And yet."

"We'll be alright tonight," Jack assured him. "Delicious gifts are safe. Don't worry about it." Jack hit the root of Dee's concern on the head.

"One day you will have to tell me how you came to know that," Dee looked at Jack buttoning his shirt.

"Know what?" Jack asked.

"That Lord D tastes good," Dee looked at him. "He says you two never got down, yet according to Leon and JJ Kami's taste fantastic. Sweet even."

"Really?" Jack thought back to a time when he had defended Lord D from several soldier's intent on having their way with him. He had the men court martialed after beating them senseless.

"Addicting even," Dee said recalling Leon licking glazed doughnuts and JJ going after honey buns. "Count D has said that Leon would drink it by the cup if he could produce that much." Dee winked in a conspiratorial manner.

"Wait..." Jack frowned. "Delicious said that when man gives that part of himself, his essence, he can create life. I do know that Lord D does not really age and when I asked he said he was immortal, such as we are, whatever that means. But if that is true and they drink it... does that mean?"

"Yeah," Dee nodded. "JJ and Leon did not need seraph tears to become immortal... such as we are."

"Such as you are?" Jack asked thinking again of the odd words the Arcadian knight and detective was using.

"Unlike you," Dee handed Jack socks. "We can be killed."

"Why so fancy?" Dee adjusted the suspenders on his fine silk pants.

"Just got the call," Dee said indicating his cell phone. "Seems you lot are a pretty interesting set of guests that we have. The Royale are coming."

"Royalty?" Jack gasped with a small smirk. "We warrant Royalty?"

"You are already in the home of a prince... Ryo. And you have met George another dragon prince. Don't get your hopes up," Dee laughed softly. "Andy heard Ryo was cooking his french silk chocolate pie."

"Andy?" Jack asked putting his shoes on.

"High Princess Andromache," Dee said looking out of the window as the flagged limousine pulled up to their home. "They are turning this to an actual welcome party."

Jack followed Dee down the stairs and was greeted to the most adorable giggle he had ever heard. The house seemed full to capacity with laughter and music. The hum of chatter and the clink of glassware. He saw Ianto being handed what looked to be a glass of red wine by Ryo. Jack sidled over to him. "Are you trying to get him drunk?" He whispered in Ryo's ear.

Ryo winked. "Not completely, but it can't hurt," Ryo chuckled then lead Ianto and Jack over to the fireplace. They did not have a fireplace, but Sofu had demanded one as soon as he had arrived. Count D had hurried to make one in the living room to the astonishment of Gwen. Jill had arrived with a little black dress for Gwen to wear. Jill held on to Mykial's hand glad to have him whole. Gwen looked around at the pairs in the home and sighed. She was about to go sit on the couch when the doorbell chimed.

"Got it," Rain walked over and opened the door. Gwen gasped. Standing on the porch in a shirt and tie was none other than her husband. High Prince Daphnus was standing next to him. "Hey Daphnus, who's this then?"

"Rhys!" Gwen rushed forward. Her heart in her throat. She had never been happier to see her husband. "Oh my gosh. So glad you are here." Gwen rained kisses on his face.

"He's a prince," Rhys pointed at Daphnus.

"He?" Gwen asked taking in the long hair, pale skin and almond shaped eyes. Daphnus smiled then and Gwen had a harder time accepting his gender. Rain's prettiness she attributed to his youth and the D family, well they weren't human and were Asian to boot. She had seen many pretty Asian's in her life. George wore make-up. Ianto was pretty but you could tell he was a man. But this. "What are you?" She asked Daphnus after a short bow.

"Besides Arcadian?" Daphnus grinned with a flirtatious wink. "French and American, but we tend to keep that on the down low."

"Dow...Down... Down low? I don't understand," Gwen wondered why the prince laughed.

"Here's hoping you all can keep Arcadian secrets better than you did with Torchwood," Daphnus pulled his son into the house. "You all were practically a household name."

"Hate to break it to you, but just about everyone has heard of Arcadia too," Gwen said recalling the albums and promotions that they did around the world. She even had a few of their albums.

"Where is Arcadia?" Daphnus asked. Gwen paused as she thought. "And just how many magical creatures are there?" Gwen could not answer and Daphnus smiled as his point was made. "We are nothing more than a foreign kingdom with odd customs and a talent for music."

Jack stood by Gwen with his hands on his hips. "We've got it," he assured the royal. Daphnus smiled and Jack winked at him. "Well aren't you a tall glass of gorgeous?" Daphnus shook Jack's hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, this is Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones." Jack indicated Ianto who was in the kitchen again with Ryo learning to soak tofu in red wine then pan sear it. Ryo handed Ianto the left over in the cup insisting he drink it.

Daphnus broke into a disarming grin. "I smell dinner." Was all he said. Rain again ran to the door for Julie and Ryan to enter. Her dark purple and black dress fluttered in the evening breeze. Her mother had been thrilled to receive the royal invitation for her children to attend the party. Dawn saw Julie enter and kiss Rain and smiled. For the first time not resenting her cousin's presence. Dawn looked for and found Nari in close conversation with Ponchi. The fairy laughed, kissed his cheek then vanished. Dawn gasped then saw the small blue spot that flew across the room to perch in her chair in George's hair.

George brought a hand up to stroke his pet. He did not startle at the cold hand that pinched his cheek moments before the smoke apparition solidified. Gwen gasped jumping back. "Marilyn, learning new tricks are you?" George laughed hugging his friend, "Do try to behave tonight. We have new guests. Where's Azi?"

"He is finishing up dinner and will be here soon with that Spike fellow," Marilyn fluffed his long blond hair. "I thought the sun would never go down. This place is too full, I just ate and yet all the scents are making me want more."

"You're a glutton," George laughed again glad to see so much color and happiness in the vampire.

"You just be happy you're not on the menu, you smell amazing," Marilyn leaned in. Ponchi fluttered her wings in warning but Buffy was already there to make her presence known. "Can't I pay him compliment?" Marilyn pouted, his eyes rolled at Buffy and paused on a tall, dark and handsome man standing in the living room. "Jack!" Ianto looked up for the first time noticing the willowy blond who hurried into the living room. "It is you. Darling, how have you been?" Marilyn plastered his lips on Jack's. Ianto took a deep breath before he took off the apron and headed over.

"Hi... Marilyn," Jack's eyes roved over the tall, pale figure before him. He had not been mistaken. He saw him appear from smoke. Jack could feel the daggers of Ianto's stare in the back of his neck. "London, five years ago it was before I met you." Jack separated from Marilyn. He turned to see Ianto sigh and walk away. Jack took a deep breath then followed him.

Marilyn looked after him. "Why am I not surprised?" Marilyn felt the arms around him from behind before Azriel formed his body. "He smells good. I suppose I can forgive if you let me taste... and watch." Gwen, overhearing, hurried away hoping she was wrong about they were implying.

Jack found Ianto sitting by a fountain in the backyard. It glowed with small twinkling lights making his skin seem to shimmer. Jack sat beside him. "What's wrong?" He asked when Ianto did not turn to face him. Ianto was so withdrawn most of the time. He had his witty one liners but for the most part it had taken Jack over a year to get to him even in suggestion. Ianto continued to look at the beautiful flowers that bloomed around the yard. How was it that everywhere they went, he met someone that Jack had been intimate with? "Ianto..."

"It's nothing," Ianto sighed after he spoke.

"It is not nothing or you would at least look at me," Jack turned Ianto to face him. "Just tell me." Jack lifted Ianto's chin. He leaned in and kissed him. "Marilyn was a fling in London, nothing more."

"And then there is Estelle, and John and the Doctor and any other number of..." Ianto began.

"Never with The Doctor," Jack was quick to explain. "You weren't exactly a monk when we met. This isn't fair." Jack frowned as Ianto continued to look away from him. Jack got to his feet and paced in front of Ianto. The scent of Jack came to him and Ianto bit his lip to fight the effects of the 51st century pheromones. "When you asked what I was wearing, when I knew you could smell me, that's when I knew the attraction was mutual. It's how it works. And still it took us so long to do anything about it." Jack laughed a little. He stood with his hands on his hips. He could wait Ianto out. He had done it before. With Gwen rambling about nonsense got her talking with Ianto, he just had to wait.

"There are just so many," Ianto's voice was soft and Jack had to strain to hear. "Across the world, across the universe, across time. So many who have satisfied you."

Jack looked down at Ianto. Really looked at him. How he sat avoiding Jack's gaze. The wind blew causing the trees to shift. The small twinkling lights made Ianto glow. Or was it the residual of Lord D's magic? Or was it his love for Ianto making him seem so much brighter than any other. Jack sighed and heard the words that Ianto did not say. He folded his arms across his broad chest. "You think I'm not satisfied." Jack waited. Ianto did not look up but his red cheeks confirmed. Jack got to his knees in front of Ianto and pried his legs open. Jack pulled until he could feel Ianto pressed to his stomach.

"It's just... they all..."Ianto paused. "That blond in there. He had no issue did he?"

"He's also a slut, your point?"Jack was quick dismiss any feeling he might have had for Marilyn. Ianto sighed. "The last time we were alone, I had to use half a pack of Kleenex because of how much you satisfied me. Look at me," Jack raised Ianto's face. "All this means is that when you do stretch, you will stretch to me. You will fit me. Like a glove." Ianto gasped at the passion he could hear in Jack's voice.

"A hand please," Jack and Ianto broke apart at Ryo's loud interruption. Jack got to his feet to see Ryo carrying a large crystal container of pasta. Bikky dashed out of the house to his aid. Rain followed with a pitcher of juice while Dee left the house carrying a wine bucket. George had a platter of bread. Count D directed Christopher with the sauce to the table while carrying the crispy tofu.

"What do you need help with?" Jack said blocking Ianto from view until he could feel his temperature lower indicating his face was no longer bright red.

"Just preserving the innocence of the youngest," Ryo laughed while Count D approached the table. Jack wondered how they planned to seat everyone let alone feed them but was brought from his musings as a familiar face wandered out into the backyard talking in low tones to Buffy.

Jack and Ianto both pulled their guns and cornered the newcomer. "What the bloody hell?" Spike demanded when Gwen hurried to Jack's side, her own gun drawn and ready. "Are all you lot human?" Spike asked wanting to fight back but knowing the chip in his head would be painful.

"Don't give me that," Ianto frowned holding his weapon steady. Gwen stood at Ianto's side wondering why the people at this party had a con man criminal here. Didn't they know he was a liar and a murderer?

"That's not him," Jack said after a long look at Spike. "Check out the hair, and he looks younger. The resemblance is uncanny, but I can see that's not him." Jack put his gun away and placed his hands on Ianto and Gwen's guns getting them to lower and put them away.

"That's not John Hart?" Gwen asked Jack.

"That's Spike," Dawn spoke up. "Or William the Bloody depending on which century you're referring to." Dawn again stared at Jack. He was so cute. Maybe Buffy could fall in love with him.

"No," Lord D said to the teenager. He looked fresh and crisp in his maroon and pale yellow cheongsam that Count D had summoned for him. Lord D was placing a plate of fresh cookies in front of Sofu D. "No that won't do." Dawn wondered what he meant but shook her head heading to the table where Rain was holding Julie's chair. She stood for a moment waiting, wondering. Nari, at her side, inclined his head in a polite bow before he held her chair for her. Dawn blushed sitting and turned a bright smile to the squire only to see him straitening George's napkin. Jack stared as everyone seemed to have a chair yet there were two more at the head of the table.

"Knights..." Jack and Ianto looked around as the knights stood to their feet. They did not have long to wonder at the fanfare as two regal people walked forward. High Prince Daphnus, High Prince Nestoir and High Princess Andromache all bowed to show respect. "Royale and Snap Dragon," Torcha's face broke into a smile as she kissed Ryo's cheeks. "You may be seated."

"Who are they?" Rhys whispered to Gwen. She shook her head in confusion. The woman wore a dark green dress with black lace at her throat and waist. There were diamonds and emeralds in the long fall of her hair and her eyes seemed to glow. Next to her, the man was tall, taller than any she could recall seeing with an austere expression on his face. His eyes were so dark they seemed to burn.

"May I present," Ryo said to their newest friends. "The great King and Queen of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia. My grandparents, Laton and Torcha." Ianto gasped looking at the glittering pair. This morning he had died and now he sat to dinner with royalty. How crazy had the world gone? "Welcome to Arcadia," Ryo said with a raise of his wine glass.

As dinner progressed Jack looked around the table at the boisterous laughter and happy children. The loud chatter and antics. This was a large family gathering, not an affair of state. Andy's giggle warmed him clear to his toes. Jack had watched Ryo and Dee for a bit his smile showing as he realized, that Ryo had talked, laughed and drank from his glass. What he hadn't done this night was feed himself. He did not even wipe his own mouth. Dee catered to his every need to the approval of the royal pair at the head of the table. Bikky leaned over to Jack. "The only way that the dragons would accept Dee as a consort to Ryo is if he showed the might to conquer him." Bikky smiled recalling the vivid wedding. "He fought dragons for the right to claim him." Bikky indicated where Jhaymes was feeding George in much the same manner. Some of George's food got to him via Jhaymes' mouth but he did not have to lift a hand to feed himself.

"You can make fire with your hands," Ianto said looking at Bikky. "And he blew the torches lit. Don't tell me you are actually Dragons."

"I'm still technically a kit," Bikky explained moving his plate from Rain's fork. "Get your own." Rain frowned and reached for the large container of pasta that seemed never ending. "If we put a horse before him he would probably eat the whole thing." Bikky guarded his plate. "George is adopted and Ryo is a halfling. If you want to see a full on dragon that would be Laton, Torcha and Alicia." Each of the creatures he named looked up and smiled at him.

"Dragons," Jack shook his head. "Tell me something," Jack leaned on his armrest to get closer to Bikky. "What happened to Marilyn? He's not... right."

"Azriel happened," Bikky answered looking where the the pale monsters sat sipping from their wine chalices. "He died the night before George and Jhaymes got married."

"He died," Gwen spoke up to show that she had been listening to the conversation. "But..." She looked from Bikky to Marilyn and back again. "He's right there."

"He's a vampire." Bikky said. "So is Spike." Bikky finished his dinner before Rain could get to it. "So is Azriel." Bikky faced Jack. "I heard you were a time agent. What is that?"

"Yes Jack," Gwen turned to face her boss. "What is that?"

Gwen grew excited when it seemed as if Jack would finally answer the questions about his past. "It's sort of like a cop, except my jurisdiction was not just a space it was time. I chased criminals across galaxies." Jack said. He slipped his hand under the table to rub along the inside of Ianto's thigh.

"Sounds cool," Rain said managing to steal several chunks of Bikky's tofu before he turned and threatened him with a fork. Julie giggled then as he swallowed with an unrepentant grin.

"You're such a brat," Bikky took the large container and refilled his plate. "So, Aliens, you catch them."

Jack nodded at the strange statement. Bikky nodded back his eyes narrowed. How many of the creatures, he wondered, were actually aliens? How many were demons? Were any Arcadian? "Are you sure they are all aliens?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked seeing the boy turn serious.

"Last year there was an alarm," Bikky recalled going over the annals in his studies. He had read through several written reports of knights in the field so that he would know how to write them up himself one day. Or at least that is what Laton had told him. He was sure the Great Dragon was just tired of their work out that day. "In your area of a Demon rising. A large one imprisoned for a very long time. Just as the knights were heading out it was reported that he was dead."

"Demon," Ianto thought back to a fight. "Abaddon was a demon?"

"He killed hundreds," Bikky said recalling the anger in the report the knight had written. "They could have sent a flock of fairy to the area and he would have been dead or dieing before so many were lost."

"Fairy?" Gwen asked. "Why would they help us?" Gwen thought back to her experience with fairies. "As I recall they threatened to kill the whole world if we did not allow them to take a child."

"Those are not any relation to us," Cory spoke up from his place at the table. "Those are the lost children of Lilith. They go throughout time stealing children to increase their ranks. The only quarrel we have with humans is your total disregard for the other creatures you share this place with."

"Ponchi," Ianto spoke up. "She's your sister?" Cory nodded and Ianto had a hard time understanding how the blue spot in George's hair was the same young woman from earlier. "She ripped off a knights fingers with her bare hands."

"Please," Count D covered Aoi's ears.

Ianto apologized then continued. "This place. How can it exist?"

"Well," Laton chuckled slurping his large glass of lemonade. At first Rhys had thought it was beer, but then he saw the lemons floating in the brew. "Do you want a geography lesson, or will you just accept that it does? The night wears on and I am looking forward to dessert." Ianto was at first confused then he understood the King's meaning about time. And how he had to be done with something before midnight. Jack winked at Ianto causing him to blush. Ryo offered large portions of pie around the table once again insisting that Ianto drink his wine.

Break

Gwen found her way over to Buffy again. She saw the small woman talking to her red haired friend. Gwen tried to recall her name. Was it Poppy? No? It was a plant though... No a tree... Willow. "Hi," she greeted when she made it over to them. She had noted that as it became later, after dessert, The young pages, younger children and the king and queen had departed. Where they went, she wasn't sure but the tone of the party had changed from a family gathering to an evening soiree. "Just wondered what was next." Gwen asked. "I mean. Is there a room for Rhys and I or are we going to a hotel?"

"You should probably ask an Arcadian that," Willow said then looked for the nearest one. "Well, when they are done." She saw that Andy was being handed a microphone. Her husband stood beside her with his guitar while Daphnus tuned a keyboard. "I've never been to an Arcadian party where they didn't sing." Willow held Tara close. "I was beginning to get worried."

Andy walked to the center of the yard with a grace many were not used to seeing from her. Then she tripped on the raised stone leading up to the fountain. Her husband reached for her but sighed as Faith righted the giggling princess. "Hi all," She said into the microphone. "We have a lot of new faces here tonight. There are some from worlds away." Andy gazed with a deep kindness at Moira, Bastion, and Atreyu. "Some from another part of this very state." Andy smiled at Buffy, Anya, Xander, Giles, Willow, Tara and Spike. "And there are even some from across the ocean." Andy waved at Gwen, Rhys, Jack and Ianto. "throughout life you will meet people who come and miss people who go. In all things you may find that one, who comes and stays and makes the entire journey across time, across space, through fights and laughter, tears and joy. Beauty and Horror." Andy summoned Rain to the stage.

"This is also a training exercise," Nestoir said as he looked confused. "My wife did not write this song. Her best friend did. English is not his first language. I want you to sign what she sings."

"I don't speak French that well," Rain gasped shocked to be put on the spot like this. "I mean, I've studied it and if spoken at a gentle pace I can keep up but... a song goes too fast."

"Then listen not with your ears." Nestoir said in Ancient Greek, his own native tongue. Rain's eyes rounded as he understood what the high prince had said. Nestoir went back to his guitar and began to strum.

Sensing the atmosphere in the yard Jack had no problem standing with his arms around Ianto. He expected to be trying for some time, yet Ianto was pliant in his arms. "How many glasses of wine have you had?"

"This is my third," Ianto held up his still mostly full glass.

"Good," Jack took the glass and began to drink it. "Going to try to follow, I don't know sign language and my French is a tad rusty."

"I speak French," Ianto admitted. He would have said more but Andy began to sing.

"Détourner des rivières, porter des poids" Rain listened, his ears heard French but he concentrated. His hands began to move as he opened his mind to the meaning of the words. "Traverser des mers, je saurais faire. Défier des machines, narguer des lois Les foudres divines, ca m'effraie pas. J'sais prendre un coup, le rendre aussi. River des clous, ca j'ai appris. J'suis pas victime, j'suis pas colombe. Et pour qu'on m'abime, faut qu'je tombe" Andy looked deep into her husband's eyes. " Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid. Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas."

Ianto smiled then whispered to Jack. "A mountain of stone, a door of steel can't stand in my way, I'd go on. Brutal machines, unbending laws. Can't slow me down, I'd go on. I've learned how to deal and when to fight. I know what's real, I know what's right. I'm not afraid, a wounded dove. I can be tender in a world so tough. I'm sure I could face the bitter cold. But life without you, I don't know." Jack thought of the circles his mind had traveled as he had held Ianto in his arms. His lover was dieing. Over the many years of his vast experience, he had felt the loss slice into him as cleanly as a severed appendage.

Jack felt his eyes tingle as Andy continued. Even if he did not know her words, her meaning was poignant. The beautiful boy beside her moving in turn with the music, singing with his hands.

"Je savais le silence depuis longtemps," Andy's voice bathed the crowd with a loving glow. "J'en sais la violence, son gout de sang. Rouges colères, sombres douleurs. Je sais ces guerres, j'en ai pas peur. Je sais me défendre, j'ai bien appris. On est pas des tendres par ici. Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid. Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas."

Jack held Ianto close listening to his voice as he spoke the words to the song. "The winds of the heart can blow me down. But I get right up and stand my ground. I've tasted fear, my share of pain," Ianto thought of the missions he had been on. The shots he had fired and the injuries he had sustained. "The wasted tears of love in vain." Ianto thought of Lisa and how Jack had forgiven him, even as he had not forgiven himself for putting them all in danger. "I've held you tight, pushed you away. Now with all my might I beg you to stay." Jack recalled holding him. Feeling his heart slow and breathing cease. "I'm sure I could face the bitter cold. But life without you, I don't know." Jack did know. He would survive the loss of Ianto. But at what cost to his heart?

Andy took the guitar from her husband and handed it to Jhaymes so that she could sit in his lap. Jhaymes began to play right on cue as if he had the instrument the entire time. "Lutte après lutte, pire après pire. Chaque minute, j'ai cru tenir. J'voudrais apprendre jour après jour. Mais qui commande a nos amours?" Andy smiled out at the gathered crowd. "Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid. Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas, je sais pas."

Ianto took a deep breath feeling his body begin to respond to the firm form behind him. The warm strong arms that held him. "I know what I want, I know what I need. But there's just one thing I must believe. Deep in the night by a dying flame. You will be there when I call your name." Andy continued to sing, yet Ianto could not go one for Jack's mouth was sealed to his. Jack loved when Ianto called his name. He would make sure to please him tonight, before he tried to get inside he would please Ianto in every way he knew how. Ianto tasted of the chocolate of the pie and sweet whipped cream and succulent red wine. Jack felt light headed as his desire grew. Jack felt the tapping on his shoulder and looked at Lord D.

"Come with me," Lord D smiled at them. Ianto was bright red but hurried to follow Lord D inside the house. Lord D went to the kitchen and passed through to the small bathroom off to the side. He opened the door and motioned for Jack and Ianto to follow him. Jack was surprised to see a door on the other side of the bathroom. "The portable doors are being tampered with, but if we can anchor one to a home, it is stable and safe."

"A door?" Jack asked, then went through the second door. "Where are we?" Jack asked for Ianto simply stood staring at the spacious room before them. The floor was deep brown marble with veins of gold shot through. Stairs rose from the floor covered with a woven carpet in warm red and gold. Ianto saw the top of the stairs and his eyes widened. The four poster bed was draped in honey colored gauze and what looked to be satin gold sheets. The soft white blanket was folded back. Jack smelled jasmine and ginger blooms sitting in trays about the room. Glass blown into flower shapes glowed soft light.

Ianto wandered up the stairs to investigate a bowl. He gasped to see it was full of warm water and tube of lubrication. Next to the bowl was a box of chocolates. Lord D smiled at him and folded his hands before bowing. "Welcome to Arcadia friends, may you enjoy your stay."

Jack clasped his hands and returned the bow to his friend. Ianto, blushing, did the same. Lord D's cheeks tinted before he left them alone. Jack tossed his borrowed jacket over a chair before kicking off his shoes. He knew he would have to tread carefully with Ianto. Maybe it was a good thing that they had retired early. Ianto stood beside the bed. He heard Jack pad barefoot over to him. Then stop. Why? Why was Jack just standing there staring at him. On the knight stand was also a bottle of water and a glass. Jack cracked it open and poured a glass. "Drink this." Jack sat on the bed and pulled Ianto to sit beside him. Judging by the flushed cheeks, Jack was glad to have finished the third glass of wine. Tipsy Ianto could be fun but dead drunk was not what he wanted. Although, Jack thought, maybe it would help.

"I'm not drunk," Ianto sipped the water if only to alleviate his suddenly dry mouth. He eyed the chocolates finding their aroma heady. "He made those," Jack wondered what Ianto was talking about. "Ryo he made these today while I was in the kitchen. He rolled the fudge with ginger, ginseng and cinnamon, then chopped up almonds. After they were set he dipped them in bourbon and let them chill."

"He made us chocolates?" Jack whistled. "Seems they really treat their guests well." Jack moved closer to Ianto. He reached across Ianto allowing him to smell him. Jack would always be amused by his lovers shock at his own response to his smell. Jack picked up a treat and bit into it. "Oh my gosh." Jack smiled. "If heaven has a taste this is it." Jack held his hand over to Ianto. "Open up." Jack waited. He could feel his finger smear with the melting treat moments later Ianto opened his mouth allowing Jack to insert it. Jack pulled his fingers from Ianto's mouth and paused. Ianto caught his hand and licked his fingers clean.

Ianto looked away after a moment and sipped his water again. Maybe he was a little drunk. Jack moved closer until their thighs were touching. Jack placed his hand on Ianto's thigh. He began to knead the soft fabric. Ianto trembled Jack always managed to touch him in all the right places at just the right time. He turned his face and found his lips claimed. Ianto gave in opening his mouth. The passion flared between them hot and urgent. Ianto could not keep silent as Jack moved from his lips to his ears. Jack's hands began to work the buttons free baring Ianto's t shirt. Ianto brought his hands up to Jack's shirt.

"I have been anticipating this all day," Jack whispered once the shirt was off of Ianto. He ran his hands over the taut chest. Ianto bit back a moan as Jack's fingers did not hesitate to slide against his nipples. The small peaks pebbled and Jack grinned taking Ianto's mouth again. "Tell me what you want."

"What?" Ianto gasped looking at Jack.

"We can play like usual, we can both get there." Jack licked Ianto's neck. " I will wait, right before I am there, I will push in. One thrust. It may hurt, but it will get the job done." Jack began to kiss his way down Ianto's chest. He paused at his stomach and delved his tongue into the indent there.

Ianto groaned. He burrowed his hands in Jack's hair then fluttered his fingers behind Jack's ears in the way he knew Jack loved. "No..." Ianto pulled Jack's face up to his. "I want to try again." Jack melded their lips leaning in until Ianto lay back on the bed. Ianto opened his legs so that Jack could nestle between them. Ianto ran his hands down Jack's arms taking the shirt leaving his arms bare. Ianto tugged the t shirt free of Jack's pants and pulled it over his head.

"Are you sure?" Jack pressed himself against Ianto wanting him to feel the size and girth as he had grown. Even through the pants Ianto could feel the power of Jack's arousal. Ianto nodded and raised his hips pressing his own excited member to Jack. "Oh... damn," Jack melted against Ianto. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Yes," Ianto laughed glad that Ryo had such good wine. He felt so relaxed and ready to try.

"Really?" Jack grinned against Ianto's mouth. "Then let me drive you crazy too." Jack undid Ianto's pants. "We can go crazy together." Jack pulled the pants down while Ianto's hands began to undo his pants. Jack felt the fingers rubbing against him and smiled. Whatever the 'bottom convention' had said to Ianto for he was ready to try again. Jack had figured it would take a few more months at least. Jack pulled Ianto's underwear free leaving him naked and blushing upon the bed. Jack shifted until he too was bare.

Jack made his way to kissing along Ianto's thighs. He knew now that Lord D was sweet to the taste and yet it was Ianto that was his favorite flavor. Ianto gasped waiting. Why was Jack teasing him? He kneaded his thighs. He kissed them, he ignored the root of Ianto's discomfort. Jack smiled, he looked up at Ianto then placed kisses around the base. He kissed each warm, round globe. Ianto's moan was music to Jack's ears. He kissed up then down before beginning the long licks he knew Ianto loved. "Ah... Jack," Ianto gasped when he could feel the weeping his body was doing. Jack leaned over lapping up the excess from Ianto's stomach.

"Come here," Jack shifted his position on the bed. Ianto turned his head when he was faced with Jack's large, aroused cock. He brought his hand up to stroke it. The velvety smoothness felt so right in his hand. Ianto licked the tip. He circled around the head glad that his mouth had grown accustomed to Jack's size. He swallowed the heady flavor of his lover even as he was swallowed. Ianto moaned then smiled as Jack did as well. Over time he had learned the best ways to pleasure Jack with his hands and his mouth.

Jack paused in his sucking of Ianto to take his own fingers into his mouth. Ianto took a deep breath at the now moist finger that rubbed along the center of his bottom. He tried to relax. Jack had fingered him before, he had enjoyed it. Jack made it in past the knuckle of his index finger. Ianto gasped. "Jack..." Ianto whimpered. He could not recall being so aroused. His body felt flushed and trembling. "Whoa..." Ianto moaned moving his hips in time to Jack's mouth and hands. He remembered to share the pleasure and resumed sucking Jack. As he worked Ianto open, Jack recalled the flavor of the chocolate he had shared with Ianto. The ginseng, cinnamon, and ginger were all well known aphrodisiacs. Damn, Lord D said they would have help. He could feel Ianto melting around his fingers. Any minute now and he would have to swallow. Jack smiled waiting for it and working on it.

Ianto clenched his hands in the blanket forgetting about sucking Jack as he came. Jack enjoyed the convulsions around his fingers as his mouth was filled with the earthy flavor of his lover as pleasure swamped him. "That's right, baby. Give it all to me." Jack pushed his fingers in further in Ianto's post climax relaxation he made it all the way in. His fingers continued their exploration, deeper in Ianto while his mouth worked over the softening flesh keeping him on the edge of arousal before sucking fully. Ianto sprang back to full erection. Jack sat up licking his lips with a pleased smile. "Are you ready?" Jack asked knowing he needed to get some relief soon.

Jack watched Ianto's face, the fear was there, but so was a healthy flush of need. Jack leaned over Ianto taking another chocolate he took a bite before pressing the rest into Ianto's mouth. Ianto ate the chocolate then licked Jack's fingers clean. Jack began to kiss a soft trail from Ianto's face, to his neck and then to his chest. Ianto arched his back up. Jack's mouth was delightful on his nipples. He nibbled and sucked. Jack gave it a bit of bite. Ianto gasped clutching Jack's head to him. His body was on fire. "Jack," Ianto breathed closing his eyes in bliss.

"Alright," Jack crawled over Ianto's body. "Just relax," Jack took the warmed lubrication. He smiled as the thick liquid ran over his fingers. They had thought of everything. Jack pressed his fingers back inside spreading them and leaving the lubrication inside. Jack raised Ianto's hand and pressed a kiss there before depositing the lube. Jack placed Ianto's hand on his hardness. He wanted Ianto to feel him. To give him a chance to back out if he wanted. Ianto understood. He looked up into Jack's eyes and spread the warm concoction.

"Okay," Ianto nodded his other hand on Jack's cheek. "I'm ready."

Jack climbed over Ianto. He arranged his legs on either side of his waist. "Keep your knees up," Ianto nodded at Jack's words. Jack moved forward. "Take a deep breath," Ianto inhaled. "Hold it," Jack began to press in. "Now let it out and let me in," Jack coached. "One," Jack pushed in passing the tight ring of muscles. Ianto hitched his hips at the first painful thrust. "Two," Jack pushed in further. "Almost there," Ianto took another deep breath. He recalled George's words and relaxed. This did feel counter productive but instead of trying to pull Jack in he relaxed and pushed his muscles. "Three..." Jack gasped as he slid all way in. "Oh... You okay?"

"Um..." Ianto gulped then nodded. "I'm okay." Jack leaned his head in. Their lips met with a tenderness that Jack had felt for no other. He had lovers before. People he had killed for, died for, followed across the galaxy, but none had the pure devotion of Ianto. Jack moved his hips, testing. Ianto gasped and Jack paused. Should he pull out? "Good... It's so good." Ianto could not believe how amazing Jack felt nestled deep inside of him. He knew how large Jack was and Ianto took a moment to appreciate that all of him had made it inside. Jack inched back. "Wait..." Ianto held on to his hips.

"I'm just getting comfortable," Jack assured him. Their lips met again and Jack thrust forward. He drank in the sound of Ianto's moan. "Yeah," Jack smiled down and Ianto again thought of his movie star good looks. It felt like the sun was beaming down from that smile. Jack pulled back and thrust again. He adjusted his angle then thrust again. He felt it, he thought he did. Jack watched Ianto's face. There it was. Intense pleasure and shock. The yelp Ianto treated him to was glorious. Yep. Jack grinned and thrust again making sure to press hard against it.

"Gosh...Jack!" Ianto trembled. He cried out again and covered his mouth with his hand. He did not know how he would survive this. Of his experience, nothing had ever felt so intense. It was a deep pleasure that seared him to his bones. Jack hit that deep spot again and again before he moved Ianto's hand. Locking their fingers together he leaned in and really began to move against Ianto. Each cry of Ianto's layered itself on Jack's heart. Ianto was so tight. The lube added the perfect amount of moisture. The muscles convulsed and squeezed. And convulsed. And squeezed. "Jack...Ah!"

"Oh yeah," Jack reached down for Ianto and began to stroke as he thrust. The convulsions and squeezing grew stronger. Jack leaned in close kissing Ianto and drinking in his orgasm. Ianto lay back shattered. Never had he felt something so deep and wild course through his body. Jack pulled out completely and lay beside Ianto on the bed. Jack gathered him close. When Ianto was breathing normal again Jack kissed him. "That was amazing." Jack laughed before sinking into Ianto's mouth again. "You ready?"

"For?" Ianto wondered then he thought, he had come, Jack was still throbbing and hard pressed against him. Ianto smiled and nodded.

"You have an amazing, cute, butt." Ianto laughed and was shocked that even after all they had done Jack could still make him blush. "I want you to roll over and get on your knees." Ianto gasped, then rolled onto his stomach. Jack helped him to adjust his position. "Lean in and arch your back," Jack placed a pillow under Ianto's chest. "This won't hurt, you're already open to me." Jack said dipping his fingers in to prove his point. Ianto nodded and waited. He did not have long to feel Jack behind him. The first thrust was gentle. Ianto relaxed into the gentle motions. "I'm almost there." Jack began to thrust faster, a little harder. Each move taking him further and deeper. Jack steadied Ianto with his hands on his hips. He used his thumbs to spread the cheeks. He saw himself being engulfed by Ianto. "Oh yeah..." Jack gasped holding Ianto steady as he thrust and held and came.

"AH!" Ianto had never felt anything so hot. Jack bathed his insides with his release. Jack groaned and pushed in as deep as he could go. Ianto collapsed upon the bed with Jack beside him. Jack cradled Ianto in his arms feeling his heart slow. "Jack..." Ianto rolled until he could face him. "I love you."

"Good," Jack winked with sassy smirk. "Cause I love you too." Ianto smiled. Those were the last words he heard before his eyes closed and sleep captured him. Jack looked at his watch and smiled. They had an hour to spare.

Honey Glayzed 54

Slider

Ryo found Rain in his garden. He did not wear gloves, he never did. It was if he found comfort in the warm earth between his fingers. The weeds were pulled out and deposited in his refuse bucket. He walked over careful to stay on the path and not step on any of the plants his son had diligently grown. The vibrant colors were so at odds with the dark cloth Rain wore everyday. Even now, his baggy sweat pants were encrusted with dirt, but it blended well into the black. Though it was Saturday he had just gotten off the telephone with the high school principal. "You smell troubled." Ryo gasped when Rain spoke to him without turning around. "What's wrong?"

Ryo smiled then. He walked over to his son and got to his knees next to him. "I am almost done with breakfast." Ryo said instead of answering. Rain turned to look at him and those deep green eyes saw what Ryo was not saying. Ryo sighed then, "Your principal called. School is deemed unsafe. They are going to have you guys go to city hall to take your final exams. Over the summer there will be repairs. Dee and I are donating the money for the rebuild."

"You don't have to." Rain looked over at his garden. Satisfied that the weeds were all gone he began to straighten the mess he made. "I am the one responsible. Take it from my savings."

"It's not like we can't afford it," Ryo got to his feet when Rain did. "The principal is putting it to the entire PTA." Ryo waited a beat. He looked at his son and sighed. "Well, since school is out. Mr Hayes..."

"Casey is coming over tomorrow for a study session before the exams." Rain said understanding what Ryo was getting at. "With a little help, I may be able to get him to tell me."

"Help from who?" Ryo asked wondering what his son had in mind.

"Casey has seen most of our friends," Rain said with a smile that showed Ryo more than any words or actions could that he was more healed now than he ever had been. "But we recently met a few new ones."

"What do you have in mind?" Ryo asked sniffing the air with a smile. Looks like his steaks were almost ready to come out of the oven. He should get the eggs ready and start slicing the bread for toast. Rain smiled sniffing the air as well.

Break

Ianto was slow to open his eyes. He was warm. That was his first thought. Not overly, he was not uncomfortable. But soothed. Yes. Soothing warmth stole over his body. When he did fully open his eyes he found his face pressed against a chest. A strong male chest. That was new. Ianto blinked. Last night came rushing back to him. Ianto heard Jack chuckle and knew that his face must be red. "Good morning."

" Good... uh... Good morning," Ianto looked down, gasped and looked back up at Jack's chest.

"Good, good morning," Jack laughed again. He had never had the experience of Ianto in the morning. Fresh from sleeping, and loving in the night. Their time together was usually in the hub. In his office or the bed he had hidden. Ianto had been shocked to learn that Jack actually lived at the Torchwood hub, but made it a point to leave after. Watching Ianto sleep had been a joy; a soft, sweet joy. His lashes had lay on his cheeks like lines of silk on snow. Jack had watched the air expelled from the red, parted lips. Jack realized he had begun to count the breaths, thankful for each one that would have been lost without Lord D. He leaned to kiss Ianto waking him. Now that Ianto was awake he was blushing and pulling the cover around himself. "No," Jack tugged the blanket back.

"Um..." Ianto gasped when he was rolled under Jack. "Jack," Ianto tried to speak but his mouth was occupied by Jack's tongue.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up," Jack wriggled his bottom until he could wedge Ianto's legs open and nestle between them. "I know you are probably a little sore, it's okay," Jack swiveled his hips rubbing himself against Ianto. Ianto grew in size in response. "Yes, oh yes." Jack said against Ianto's lips. Ianto brought his arms around Jack's neck. He knew that they could both get there this way. He relaxed into the up and down, the warm slide, the friction of Jack.

They both heard the throat clearing at the same time. Jack and Ianto looked to the left to see a young man in an elaborate kimono standing not far from the door. "Do pardon the intrusion sirs," His accent was almost Japanese with an underlying hint that Jack could not place. "I have prepared your bath and had clothing supplied for you. If you would like to have breakfast here I will bring it to you and if you would like to join the prince and his consort, you should get ready, because the prince is cooking now."

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked. He was glad that he was covering most of Ianto's body and the sheet was tossed over his bottom. Jack looked again at the kimono. It shone as if made of satin while it's green and white colors highlighted his pale skin. The yellow obi was decorated with white flowers while a white dragon swirled around his legs. "And what is your name."

"My name is Misaki," He bowed low. The silky fall of his bob cut gave a little bounce. "I am from Onyx. I was born in the city at the foot of the mountains. I will be your valet while you are here."

"Nice to meet you Misaki," Jack said grumbling a bit as he could feel Ianto shrinking. "I meant where did you come from just now?"

"My quarters are in the servants wing of the castle." Misaki bowed again.

Jack sighed. He inched to the side making sure the sheet fully covered Ianto. "How did you get into the room?"

"I entered from your balcony." Misaki bowed yet again. "Would you like to eat here or with the Prince and his Consort?"

Jack looked to Ianto for input but saw his lover was busy trying get out of bed while keeping himself covered by the sheet. "The prince," Jack said with a smile. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Your bathing chamber is through here," Misaki indicated a series of hanging golden cloth. With a grace that seemed almost inhuman, he walked over to the cloth and held it open.

Ianto wore the sheet like a toga while Jack stepped into his pants to follow Misaki. Walking over to Misaki, they saw the balcony. It stretched out over the side of the mountain. They saw the snow capped peaks of many other mountains in the distance. The sun graced a golden glow into the room causing the marble railing to shine. They went into the partitioned off area and gasped. The room was like a cavern carved from the rock of the mountain face. The black wall was covered with the deep gold cloth. Ianto halted when Jack caught his robe. "What?" Ianto asked then looked down to see he had nearly walked right into a sunken pool. The surface of the steaming water was covered with various colored flowers. A wicker basket sat on the edge with soaps, sponges and small washing cloths.

"The oil I used is a combination of rose oil and maisia flower with oak roots. It smells like both of you together." Misaki informed them while he walked through the room and revealed a deep red curtain. "Your clothing is here. I hope you do not mind sharing a bath. I thought, since you are lovers, it would not be a problem. When The prince and his consort stay in the palace, they share baths. It is the human thing of lovers, yes?"

"Sure," Jack said. Ianto could hear the laughter in Jack's voice and he smiled. "Is it rude to ask what you are?" Jack looked over at Misaki. "Because if it is, then I am sorry. Would still like to know, but I am sorry. If it is not, then could you tell me?"

Misaki bowed again then looked up with a smile on his face. "Misaki is honored that you would care to know my heritage. Time is going to make your decision for you soon, so I will just tell you that I am a salamander. Long has my family enjoyed serving the Eastern Fire Dragon court." Misaki bowed himself from the room. Ianto and Jack peered out of the bathing chamber and into the room. From their angle they could see a flash of flames and a long tail going over the rail.

"Our valet is a fire lizard," Jack said stripping from his pants. Ianto dropped the sheet and caught Jack staring at him. "Too bad we don't have time to linger in here. I have a few ideas about you, naked in a bath tub." Jack's sigh was full of the regret that he felt first at being interrupted and now that they had to bathe and get through the connecting door in order to have breakfast with Ryo and his family. He had some questions and last night the young one, Rain, had said he wanted to speak to him. Jack entered the water sinking down with a pleased sigh. Ianto entered the water sighing as well. Being a royal guest was turning out to be amazing. "Wonder where Gwen ended up."

Break

Ryo could smell the crisp mountain air before the door to their bathroom opened. He turned in with his bread knife in hand. "Good morning," Ryo said in greeting. "I am almost done with breakfast. Had a bit of a late start this morning."

"Yeah..." Bikky teased running into the kitchen. He passed Ryo on the way out and swatted his bottom.

"Stop that," Ryo complained when Rain treated him to the same while he got the plates and headed out to set the table.

"Is that the morning tradition?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together.

"Only if you want to get shot," Ryo said after a long look at Jack as if trying to ascertain if he were serious.

"Baby," Dee entered the kitchen for a refill on his coffee. "You know we don't like to discharge our weapons in the house. Please, if you must defend my ass, just set him on fire." Dee patted Ryo's bottom.

"Mouth... Dee," Ryo added the cream and sugar to Dee's coffee while Dee took the platter of steaks out to the table. " You are as bad as Bikky. Think of Lyo please before you teach him bad words."

"I'm a bad example," Bikky chuckled taking the large bowl of scrambled eggs. "So, how did you sleep in the palace?" Bikky asked Ianto who seemed at a loss in the strange atmosphere of the jovial family.

"I don't think they slept much last night," Rain laughed carrying milk into the dining room. "Especially if they ate the chocolates that Ryo would not allow us to taste."

Ryo pinched Rain's nose. "You behave," Ryo admonished. He turned to Jack, "Your friend, Gwen, called looking for you this morning. Apparently High King Zarro would like to speak with you. She left with George and Jhaymes last night. Since the knights of Byzantium have seen fit to attack us for the key, she has been moved to the Arcadian Palace."

"You mean where we were last night?" Jack asked. He accepted the cup of coffee from Ianto.

"You were in a palace, yes," Bikky held his arm out indicating that Jack and Ianto should go into the dinning room. "But it was the Obsidian Palace in the Onyx Mountains, home of Laton and Torcha. The Arcadian is clear on the other side of Arcadia. Jhaymes made a door to their Arcadian home."

"So you all can make rifts in space?"Ianto asked in shock. Whenever they did it, catastrophe happened and yet they made doors to an alternate world like it was nothing. "And you have access to creatures that can open windows to time? How do you control it all without things going insane?"

"You see Mr Jones," Dee said sitting down and helping Alicia get Angie into her high chair. "That's what happens when you play on our turf."

"Excuse me," Jack looked up from the large steak Ryo was placing on his plate. He had thought, because of last night's dinner, that they were a vegetarian family.

"Time," Dee began. He had asked Laton, in detail, about the wyrms last night. "Is not something that should be easily messed with. Only those who know it's rules and foibles should even think about it. The handlers of the creatures have to have a certain bloodline to even call them forth..." Dee paused.

"Then..."Ryo gasped. "How did they get the four creatures they have? Who's blood?"

"George called last night, no one in his family is missing," Dee said patting Ryo's hand. "More toast? He offered the large plate to Jack. "You have a mechanical... thing... that tries to manipulate time. The universe is not just one plane, or just one idea created, it is many. And when things from other parts fall through you call them aliens. When in truth you are the alien here. You are human but not from this time, not from this world. Should we lock you in a cage?"

"Do I offend you?" Jack asked looking at Dee. "Because we have saved the world many times."

"So have we," Dee smirked. "I just think it would have been a better idea to liaison with us and minimize mistakes. The wyrm might have been saved if there was an Arcadian Dr there to care for him. Abbadon might not have killed so many if there was an arc of Fae support there with you."

"How could we liaison," Jack began. "When I did not know you existed? How can I call for help when I don't know the number? When I met Delicious, he was very close lipped about what he was, who he was and who he was affiliated with. So our mistakes are as much your fault as ours."

"Maybe that is why our king would like you to meet with him today," Ryo said with a smile. It was then that Jack knew they were being teased. "Just be warned, nothing here is ever as it seems."

"So we have learned," Ianto spoke up.

Bikky took another steak onto his plate the same time that Rain did. "Never," Bikky said pushing Rain's tea closer to him. "Ever, show the Zarro or Laton fear. They will take joy in tormenting you. Zarro has been known to bite when annoyed. Don't worry, he is usually human shaped when he does it so you will keep your arm. Laton abhors the taste of human, but his wife doesn't. Red dragon won't eat you, green might. Tread carefully."

"Bikky," Rain gasped when saw Ianto pale. Jack patted his hand vowing to get them both out of the strange land alive. No wonder Lord D had not told him anything about his life. "You know Torcha did not mean to eat that reporter."

"And that makes it better how?" Bikky asked looking at his brother.

"There is no win here," Ryo shook his head. The more he thought of that incident the more annoyed he became. "The fact that she lost her temper and control is all around bad."

"Have you ever eaten anyone mommy?" Lyo looked over at Alicia.

The Grand duchess choked on her coffee then smiled at her son. "No, sweetheart, I have never eaten a human. I don't intend to ever eat human."

"I have a question, not related to human eating, more like a math equation, Rain you're up." Bikky said pouring him another cup of tea. "So Alicia is 100% dragon, Ryo is half and Dee is 100% human. What is Momo-Chan's make up human to dragon?

"Actually," Rain said with a smile. "She exactly half human and half dragon. She is a true half-ling." Rain scooped out several spoons of eggs onto his plate. "Think about it. What is the ratio? From Alicia and Ryo you get 150% Dragon. From Ryo and Dee you get 150% human. So add that together it is equal parts both human and dragon."

"How does she have three parents?" Ianto asked for Jack was busy looking at Alicia. In no way did she look as if she could be a dragon. She appeared delicate in white and gold cloth that flowed about her slender yet voluptuous form. Her warm cinnamon hued hair fell in deep waves down her back.

Ryo opened his mouth to explain, but Bikky shook his head and spoke fast. "It's a long story that we," Bikky waved his hand around his brothers. Then he covered Lyo's ears. "Don't want to know."

"I was only going to say that love creates life as much as the sharing of one's body," Ryo took his now empty plate to the kitchen. "Dee and I have to work today, and you boys are set to train with your knights. Alicia, do you need anything before we go?" Alicia shook her head and stepped aside as Dee handed Ryo his guns. "Safety?" Ryo checked, then nodded and began the process of storing his weapons. "We won't be here for dinner." Ryo offered Dee his wallet and badge.

"Are you guys on the eunuch case?"Bikky asked. He began to load the dishwasher.

"How do you know about that?" Dee asked finished his coffee then places it in the washer.

"It was on the news," Bikky said. He leaned in close to Ianto. "You are pretty," He reached around him and pulled the fridge open. Filling a thermos with tea, he tossed it across the room to Rain who caught it and shoved it into one his pants pockets.

"Thank you," Ianto blushed. "You're eyes are an unusual shade of blue, I mean..."

"You mean for a black person," Bikky pulled his deep blond hair into a pony tail. "Well, my mom was German American."

"Was... Oh... I am so sorry," Ianto patted Bikky's shoulder.

"Don't be. I'm not." Bikky watched as Rain moved tot he side so he could talk to Jack. "Best day of my life was the day I moved in with Ryo."

Jack watched the pretty youth size him up. "You'll do." Rain nodded after a moment. He took in the dark blue shirt and white suspenders and gray pants. "Tomorrow I am having a friend come over for tutoring. Can you please comment on how pretty he is."

"What?" Jack frowned. Rain was only a kid, so his friend had to be even more so.

"I know something bad is going on with him," Rain explained. Jack could feel a change in the wind but did not attribute it to the lanky teenager. " But I can't do anything about it without proof, but if I can get him to confess my dad's can make the arrest."

Jack folded his arms and regarded Rain with a skeptical eye. "So you want me to goad him into telling you..."

"That our math teacher is molesting him," Rain took a deep breath. "We caught them last week, but they don't remember it. And unless I can do something, he will get away with it. The alternative is to have my great grandmother visit him. But death as dragon lunch is too good for him. I want him convicted and in jail. Now if Vlad and Lady Aurora pay him a visit after sentencing, not my business."

"What do you mean they don't remember?" Jack asked. Did they have something like retcon here?

"We gave them something," Rain's answer was elusive. "A plant that is not available here on earth."

"Sounds like Retcon," Ianto said to which Jack smiled at him. "What?" Ianto asked when Jack just stood staring at him.

Ryo grinned at the two then moved to the door. "You boys go through with them, work hard. We will be back later tonight." Ryo kissed Lyo's forehead then Angelina's. He hugged Alicia and he and Dee left for work.

"After you," Bikky opened the bathroom door in the kitchen.

Upon entering the room in the Obsidian Palace, they found Misaki inside making the large bed. The sleeves of his kimono, green and gold, were tied back. He saw Bikky and Rain with Ianto and Jack. Misaki dropped into a full bow on his knees. "My honor at your presence your highness." Misaki turned to Rain and repeated the process. "Is there anything that I can assist you with?"

"No, but thank you," Bikky smiled at the salamander. Of all the creatures that were sent to serve them, Misaki was the kindest. He never treated Dee as inferior to Ryo. Misaki smiled then went back to making the bed. Ianto blushed when he saw their sheets in a laundry basket. "Come on," Bikky's voice held a hint of his laughter. "The knights are waiting."

"Wonder what they have in store for us this morning," Rain commented. Jack and Ianto looked around the Palace carved from the black stone of the mountain. "You guys are in for a treat. This door," Rain walked into the conference room next to Laton and Torcha's throne room. "Is connected to Jhaymes and George's Arcadian home. From there we can get to the palace. Saves a bunch of travel on our part."

Jack walked through the door and marveled at the extreme contrast. Where the palace was carved from the Onyx Mountains, this seemed to be made of white marble with veins of gold and silver shot through. The room had an airy feel to it. "So you guys just make portals from one part of the world to another?" Jack asked. Even the air felt lighter here. "It does not disrupt anything?"

"We like to call them doors," Jack turned when he saw Jhaymes walking into the room. "This way. Nari and his siblings are waiting." Jack and Ianto were not surprised to the large white creatures nibbling the grass outside of the carved white home. "They wanted our home connected to the Obsidian because George is a prince."

"Are all of these guys your siblings?" Ianto asked what he thought was Nari. He patted the the long shiny mane.

"No," Ianto gasped when he heard the feminine voice. "Some of them are our cousins. I am Nori." The equine moved over fluttering her large wings. "Nari would prefer to transport George and his knight. I will get you to the palace safely." Nori stood still while Jack knelt down and offered Ianto a hand up. "Hold on please." Nori said then walked over to what Ianto realized was a small set of steps. He wondered why he could not have used those, then inched forward as Jack mounted behind him.

Ianto watched Jhaymes pick George up and lift himself onto Nari's back. Buffy sat nearby on a Pegasus, while Bikky mounted another. "Who are you planning to..." Jack grew quiet as Rain was surrounded by bright green wind. He lifted Dawn behind Buffy. "And we're off," Jack mused. He enjoyed holding Ianto on the short ride to the palace. He took the time to look around at the lush grass. They passed another home that seemed to be made of a golden wood. Buffy waved at Faith. She knew that the other slayer had been given land and a home here, she just never knew it was so grand. The large home was by no means a palace, but it's wood and stone front looked like it would be expensive by earth standards.

Jack looked up at the Palace, that was more a castle, than palace, but he figured he would not quibble names with the owners. He looked behind and blinked several times. There was Myfanwy circling an ominous black tower that loomed over the Palace with veins of iridescent red shot through like lightning. "What is that?" Ianto asked after dismounting and climbing the stairs. He stared about in awe at the enormous size of the Arcadian Palace. The walls seemed to shimmer and Ianto looked closer. He gasped realizing that the prisms were coming from jewels pressed into the base boards of the walls.

"That's the war tower," Bikky said keeping their attention on himself as their mounts shifted to human shapes to follow them. "That's where we are going."

"War tower?" Jack muttered and followed the group.

"Jack! Ianto," Gwen rushed to their side. "This morning we were questioned about our roles and Rhys was sent off. They said I was the only one they needed in the tower."

"You mustn't worry," Gwen looked over at the man she knew to be Lord D's father. Sofu yawned and leaned against Lady Aurora. "He is simply in the suite you were given. You are a member of your team, he is not."

"Are you okay?" Rain asked. He reached into his pocket for a cookie that he handed to the pregnant Kami. "That was almost nice."

"Do not be obnoxious," Sofu's response was surly, despite him taking the cookie. He was nibbling as they reached the throne room. They walked through to the entrance of the War tower and began to ascend the carved, circular stairs. "Do you have more?" He asked Rain who handed him the entire bag.

"Where is Lord D?" Jack asked. He had begun to suspect that calling him Delicious was offensive to the group.

"My son cares for his children," Lady Aurora answered, for Sofu was busy eating the cookies. "In light of his recent heroics, he and his spouse are granted leave for a few days. My grandson will be joining us. If he can drag himself out of bed." Lady Aurora chuckled.

"I am here Grandmother," Count D said from the top of the stairs. Leon stood beside him. Christoper was standing near the other pages proud to be in the war tower. "You boys will relay the meeting to your parents," Rain and Bikky nodded then took their places beside Nestoir and Laton. Count D kissed Leon as he was on his way to work. "Catch the bad guys." Count D waved him off. Count D sat at the large table and picked up his cup of tea. Gwen took the moment to study him. She tried to find the differences between him and his father. Aside from the short hair, there really were none. "Our eyes are different," Count D said. Gwen gasped when he faced her.

She had not even noticed Lord D's eyes. His hair had been to glorious. Every time she looked at him she saw pale skin wrapped in darkest silk. Gwen peered closer at Count D then gasped looking away. His eyes were two different colors. "They're purple," Jack leaned over to whisper to Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked. She looked at Count D again and saw one purple and one golden eye.

"Both of Lord D's eyes are purple." Jack said. He saw the approving gaze of Count D as he did not refer to his father as Delicious. "So what are we up to today?" Jack asked after the group milled around. The war tower and came to the table. The ground shook and the group stood at attention. Looking around Jack, Ianto and Gwen stood as well. The floor shook again.

"Oh, do sit down," The grumbled voice carried all over the tower as the giant white feline entered the room. He folded his wings close to his body and offered what attempted to be a smile. Gwen gulped holding on to the table hoping not to faint. "Good Morning all."

"Good Morning Your Majesty," The table at large said. Jack, Ianto and Gwen spoke moments later.

"Your majesty," Nestoir stood. His deep blue eyes traveled over the form of his sovereign. "Would you like a chair?"

"Is that your polite way of saying that I am taking up too much room?" Zarro asked with a grin on his face. He licked his canines while looking at the high prince.

"I know you won't bite me, I've been drinking Ginger tea again," Nestoir tossed his hair back. "He hates the flavor," He said in an aside to Jack. Nestoir winked at his wife. "And yes your majesty. The chairs are really comfortable."

Zarro turned his large aquamarine colored eyes on Nestoir before he sighed. Taking a deep breath that shifted the clothes and hair of the occupants of the room he shifted to his small human shape. Nestoir gave an effusive formal bow presenting the monarch with the ornate chair. Nestoir jumped back as the king nipped at him. With blurring speed he went back to his seat by his wife. Gwen tried to process what she had just witnessed. The reason he was called the White Lion king is because he was an actual white lion. And wings. He had wings. Why did he have wings?

"He can fly without them, I think they are just for show?" Gwen turned to the man sitting next to her and frowned. He was at the welcome party. Thinking back she tried to recall his name. "Azriel." He kissed her hand and she shivered at the cold lips. "Do forgive me, I have not eaten yet." At his words a page hurried forward with a sealed golden chalice. "Thank you child." The page bowed and headed back to the table.

"Humans do not like when you read their minds... or so I have been told," Sofu reprimanded Azriel "Do show respect to our guests."

"Looking a little green around the gills there, oh great Soofu," Azriel broke the seal on his chalice and took a deep drink leaving his lips stained red.

"Excuse me," The table quieted at the almost loud rumble that shook the room. Azriel licked the blood that splashed upon his hand. At the head of the table, Zarro seemed to swell in size his hair fanned around him. His eyes blazed while he looked around the table in the war tower. Once there was quiet he sat back seeming to shrink. With a dainty hand he picked up a cup of tea. "Thank you." He sipped and smiled. " Jasmine, my favorite. Now." Zarro sat his cup down. "Someone has been blocking our portable doors and redirecting their destinations. That makes me unhappy. Someone tried to kidnap our Lord D. That makes me very unhappy." Zarro paused at the loud screech that greeted him. He turned to see the pteranodon in the window. "Hello there," He smiled. "Yes," he said when she squawked again, "Yes of course. You may follow them there. Laton won't mind." Laton looked up and nodded at the creature. "Someone has managed to kidnap four children, one of which is now dead." Zarro went back to his addressing of the knights in counsel.

Laton turned to George. "You may be wondering why we have you in this counsel of knights as you are neither a fighter or a squire."

"I had wondered," George admitted. The last time he had been sat through a war tower meeting he had been used to relay a message without knowing it. Hard to intercept a message that has no messenger. "I know the dragon larvae are in the care of my family and that they only come forward with the calling of blood. But no one is missing and no would work for the enemy."

"We know," Laton assured him. "We checked."

"But," George thought back. "The family line of druid priestess was split. I come from the male twin line, what of the sister's line?"

"All in tact," Laton said, he frowned darkly.

"If we could figure out how they got the blood, the lure, we could maybe figure out where they are based and find the remaining wyrms. Dae has them I know it. He is going to try to bring Glorificus back."Daphnus said drawing Gwen's eyes to him.

"He can open a weir," Laton said, "But without the salts he can not control it."

"How do we know he does not already have it?" Bikky asked.

"If he did, she would be here already," Buffy spoke up. "If he needs them to control where he goes."

"He also needs a fecund moon," Laton informed her. "So he could have it, and if that is the case we need to find him by next week."

"My team can head to the their last known whereabouts and do some digging," Jack offered. "See what we come up with."

"That is a good idea," Laton smiled at him. "Make it day trips and report back here every night. I will assign you a knight to travel with as you would be dealing a daemon should you find him. And there are special precautions you may want to take."

"Precautions?" Gwen asked. She knew they had to be careful and their track record should speak for itself. They were experienced and talented.

"Never doubted it," Laton said then sighed. "Sorry, did not mean to... sometimes human minds shout so loud," Laton sipped his lemonade that Bikky had brought him from Ryo. "The precaution comes in knowing your enemy. You and Ianto should be especially careful. Dae has a thing for pretties, it nearly rivals our own. Gwen he may overlook cause he likes his women virgin, but you... he would take you." Laton looked at Ianto.

"How do I kill it?" Jack asked. He placed his hand on Ianto's thigh.

Andromache sighed then. "If we could, the world would be a much better place."

Nestoir patted his wife's hand. "Human minds do get loud sometimes, even unconsciously." Jack frowned at the prince he had a hard time not calling creepy. "It's alright, I am and I know it. Sorry," Nestoir grinned and Jack saw his fangs for the first time.

"I thought you were human," Jack said. He had hoped Azriel was the only bloodsucker at the table. He had his chalice so what was the high prince going to drink.

"I am human," Nestoir laughed making his fangs prominent. "I am also vampire, long story." Nestoir settled down. What he had heard shouted was a loud 'mine' from Jack's mind.

"How are you vampire and human?" Gwen asked studying him.

Nestoir grinned. "For that you would have to sit through a retelling of how I came to be a prince and married to this lovely," Nestoir kissed his wife's lips. "But I do believe we have more pressing matters at hand.

"I think I may know how he got the blood," Rain said after his quiet contemplation.

"Speak child," Zarro leaned forward.

"George has a sister," Rain said after a moment.

"Who is present and accounted for," George held up his phone. He had been relieved to know that Laton had sent Basilisk guards to his family.

"She is, but is her trash?" Rain asked. He looked around at the blank faces. "Okay hear me out," He held up a finger when the entire room looked at him oddly. "This may seem personal and gross but call your sister and ask her if she uses pads or tampons."

George gasped. "She'll never tell me that. And may board the next plane here just to give me a good smack on the head."

"She won't need a plane, the guards can make a direct door." Jhaymes laughed. "We'll just wake up to a thwapp, and she'll get me to for being married to you."

"I get it," Gwen said. "How your demon obtained blood of your family and remained unnoticed while he did so."

"Right!" Rain nodded at Gwen. "Perhaps she won't tell you, but maybe if a girl asked. Girls tell each other the weirdest things." Rain sighed when he continued to get stares. "I heard Julie telling one of the cheerleaders that she preferred the pads even though she had to empty the trash herself because the tampons were uncomfortable." He had also heard the cheerleader tell her that she should have sex, then the tampons would not be so bad. Rain had been bright red for the rest of the day and Bikky never got him to tell him why.

"I will call her," Andromache offered and took George's phone. She excused herself from the table.

"As for doors," Zarro said. "How are they blocking our portables?"

"I think Willow should be here for this meeting," Buffy said. "There were two clerics when we fought the Byzantium knights. She had a shield around us and they started working on it and it was damaged. They may have a way to track and interfere with your magic."

"Clerics, hmmm," Zarro sniffed with disdain. "Good thing our permanent doors are too powerful." Zarro sipped his tea again. "But if they want to declare war..."

"We will be more than happy to meet them on the field of honor." Daphnus said with a bloodthirsty relish that was at odds with his pretty features. "It has been to long ere my sword has felt the sweet song of battle. Should war be their desire, let us have at it. You, my king, will remain cloistered in the marble halls of the Arcadian Palace. They do not deserve the honor of your visage." Daphnus would have said more but Nestoir placed a cookie in his mouth. He saw Sofu D eying him and handed him one as well. Thinking more he produced several cookies on a plate that he sat before the grateful Kami.

"And as an added bonus," Andromache said upon her return to the table. " They were in London for a concert and her hotel trash was rifled while they were out. Some strange animal terrified their maid." Andromache pinched Rain's cheek. "Smart young man."

"Looks like I am going to London," Jack sat up with a smile.

"We," Ianto corrected. "The team is going."

"I am not risking you against something we can't kill," Jack shook his head. "Gwen is less at a risk, but we have lost enough of our team. I will be with a knight."

"Dae can be stopped by killing his current body," Bikky said with a smile. "He and his second in command, they are parasites. They latch on to a human host and if their body is killed they jump to the nearest willing warlock or fool who says yes to them."

"Jack," Gwen spoke up. "Ianto is right. We are a team."

Jack's hand was still on Ianto's thigh. He gave it a bit of a squeeze. He had already lost Ianto once and he was not doing it again. Last night he had thought he loved Ianto today he knew that it was much more, it was deeper. He could still feel the imprint of Ianto's lips upon his. His body still felt the contractions of his orgasm. There was no part of him that did not need Ianto. How he had come to be so bonded he did not know. Was it Lord D's magic? He said he could give life with his essence but what had it done to him?

Sofu looked over at Jack and smiled. "My son can affect nothing that was not already there," He ate another cookie and reached for the triple chocolate muffin that Daphnus offered him. "Perhaps he sped up the awareness, but that is all."

"Ponchi and Jhaymes," Zarro spoke up. "Your job is to remain here and guard the slayer and her sister.. Her entourage will be brought to Arcadia to dwell within your guest quarters. The vampire, beast with you will stay at the palace." George breathed a sigh of relief as he knew Spike's scent upset Wali. "Since it appears that there may be high level Daemons at work here, we will send Jack, Gwen, and Ianto," Jack frowned at the king's words. "As well as Nestoir, Andromache and Faith, the most you are to be away from here at any length is two days, I expect reports every day. I want you to use a portable door, draw out the knights and engage. I will have a fleet ready to join you at a moments notice. We will show them the might of the foe they have challenged. Leon and Dee will shut down their home and move into the pet shop to offer more protection for the empress. The Duchess will go as well and connect her lair to the Honlon's garden. Stand!" Jack, Ianto and Gwen got to their feet as the entire room did. "Bring the light into the darkness. You are dismissed."

"Jack," Ianto caught his arm when he walked over to look out of a window. "I'll be okay."

Jack looked at his lover and saw the determination in the set of his stance. "We have never come up against anything like this before. This is not just time and space travel, this is gods and demons and primeval forces. You think the fairies were bad, they were a cake walk compared to this. All they wanted was one child, this... is inanity, and it's not just the fight. This thing will take one look at you and decide he must have you."

"Sorry," Rain interrupted, "I didn't mean to overhear. But he took one look at me, and Andromache and Bill, our German friend, and decided he must have us. He has not gotten us yet. And every time he tries, he leaves with a bit less pride. Now, I have to go. Nestoir wants to beat me up for a few hours." Rain saw Nestoir over by a door waiting for him. Bikky had already left with Laton.

Jack stood still he pulled Ianto into an embrace. He was used to stepping off into different worlds and insane situations. Now he was taking his heart with him. He could feel the guns strapped to Ianto and smiled.

Honey Glayzed 55

All's Fair

Jill sat at her desk staring at the paper and yet not seeing a single word written. The photos of severed appendages meant nothing. She sighed and Ryo walked over carrying his cup of coffee. He had been watching her for some time. She flipped through the same three pages constantly on a rotation that highlighted her absent state of mind. "Can I have a look?"

"Oh... Um... Here," Jill handed Ryo the file. She took a deep breath when he sat down at her desk instead of going back to his own desk. It was rare for them to have any moments of alone time and she smiled. Taking a moment to appreciate the crisp light blue shirt and dark blue pants. Ryo was always dressed well. His tie was a dark blue a perfect match for his pants.

"How are you Jill?" Ryo sat his cup down on her desk. "How is Mykial?"

"He's..." Jill thought. How could she talk about what was really on her mind? Maybe Ryo would understand. "He's dead Ryo." Jill said with a heavy sigh. Ryo coughed. He blinked several times and Jill had to pound his back. " I mean, he walks, he talks, he's sweet, he buys me flowers and says all the right things to make me melt, but... He's dead." Ryo's eyes widened at the torrent of words and he was glad for their private office. "We have gotten so close and progressed to the point where our relationship needs to take that plunge. Get in the bed, and dear me Ryo he is hot, but I just... He's dead."

Ryo sipped his coffee hoping to buy himself some time to process what she was saying to him. Was he fated for sexual problems to be hurled his way? Maybe he had the wrong career. Now even the straits were coming to him. But to be fair he had approached her. He just never thought her problem would be of such a nature. They were working a difficult case. "Well..." Ryo said realizing his cup was empty. He was glad of his body's natural adjustment to heat or he would have a scorched tongue at the moment. "Well, he's a vampire."

"I know... I know." Jill dropped her head into her arms on her desk. She looked up at Ryo from the cloud of her soft blond hair. "And, I guess I should have thought of that before going on that first date, but..."

Ryo sighed. All right. It was his fate. "So, I know being surrounded by gay men on a daily basis sort of limits your dating pool and most of the officers here who are not gay are a little out of shape. And with our schedule it can be difficult to meet guys." Jill sighed. "So, the thing you have to ask yourself is, did you start to date him because of your fear of being alone, or did you like him? And, are you thinking of having sex with him because you desire him, or because it is expected? And do you have reservations because the thought of him having died before, or are you afraid of being hurt?"

"Yes," Jill said hearing her whirring thoughts spelled out. So many things went through her head it was a bit odd hearing them put so clearly. "All of the above and then some. I mean," Jill got up and went to the coffee pot that was in their office. She had gotten tired of the Russian Roulette with the coffee made here and simply bought a machine here and she or Ryo made the groups coffee throughout the day. Ryo thanked her for the refill. "Marilyn slept with a vampire and he died. Or rather he would be in the ground now if Heaven hadn't put up a fuss. I don't want to die and I don't want to be a vampire."

"It is something to think about," Ryo nodded. "But you also have to be aware that Azriel was just out for a one night stand, dinner and sex so to speak, so he was not careful at all. Have you talked to Mykial about your fears?" Jill shook her head. "I definitely understand, I mean I had some of the same thoughts years ago when I was contemplating, well, I mean, I had never been with a man before Dee. Why was I doing this? Did I love him? Would it hurt? Would I be able to handle it if it did? And insert, But it's a man, with But it's a Vampire or He's dead and... well... you see?"

Jill looked at the red face of the man she had come to care for over the years. They really had formed a family. "So these are all things that will either make or break our relationship?" Jill sighed when Ryo nodded. "It all comes down to, am I okay with having fallen in love with a vampire? I think I am. I am just... Scared."

"I know," Ryo patted her hand. "But love is scary. It requires courage to face it and accept it. Courage is not the absence of fear but in moving forward despite it. My father used to tell me that."

Jill squeezed Ryo's hand with a bright smile on her face. She studied Ryo for a moment, then looked around. Making sure they were still alone in the office she said. "I always kind of wanted to ask... I mean... did it hurt?"

Ryo turned a deep maroon before he gulped his coffee down. "Oh my gosh, yes, but... Worth it." Ryo stood with the file as the door opened and Leon entered with Dee.

"What?" Dee asked observing Ryo's red face.

Ryo laughed. He went to his own desk and opened the file. "Nothing."

Break

Rain hit the mat and rolled fast to the side before Nestoir could land his elbow in his chest. Rain did not get far. He heard a ripping sound and looked down. His pants were caught in a blade and he was stuck to the floor. Nestoir lunged for him. Rain braced himself and caught the prince tossing him aside. He had wondered why Nestoir had not let him change his clothes. Now he knew, this was for combat that happened of a sudden. He wouldn't always be in sweats. These were the clothes he wore everyday. Rain pulled out the knife and gasped to feel Nestoir behind him. Nestoir grabbed his hips holding him still. Rain frowned and brought the knife in his hand back. Nestoir was quick to move away.

What would his squire do about the obvious handicap? Nestoir smiled his approval as Rain took the knife to his own pants. Nestoir took in the longer legs and well sculpted muscles. No one would know how strong he had become over the years for he kept himself so covered. Rain pulled his large shirt over his head leaving just his tank top. Nestoir smiled before he attacked his squire again.

Break

Willow stood in front of Zarro. She tried to quell the tremors as the diminutive human shape paced. She had read their rules on witches and she and Tara were just barely above daemons to them. He stood still and looked at her. Willow was glad that Tara was with Buffy at the moment, whatever happened, she knew that Buffy would get Tara home. "Why do you fear child?" Zarro sat on his plush lounge. "I called you here because you have a skill set that I will need if I am to find the ones who are a danger to those I hold dear."

"Okay," Willow nodded. "What do you need me to do?" She sat when he tugged her hand. Willow watched as the high king began to eat from a small bowl of flowers. "You need a spell? I can do a spell." Willow tucked her deep red hair behind an ear and nibbled her bottom lip.

"What I need from you is your knowledge." Zarro smiled. Perhaps Nestoir and Daphnus was right. He should approach as a human shape more often. "You made a shield and the Byzantium knights had clerics. What did they do?"

"They had crucifixes and they prayed," Willow answered softly. "I think the reason they can access your portals is because they have the same source as you do." Willow had been watching him as she spoke. She saw his face pale then grown redder. His eyes took on a feral glint. Willow was quick to get to her feet.

"Sit child," Willow wanted to do as he said, yet her instinct to run was high. Zarro sighed realizing that he was frightening the small human. She inched further away from him and he reached out to her. "Tell me something, what do you know of the religions of the Earth?"

"There are a lot of them," Willow said wondering how he had caught her hand again and pulled her to sit beside him on his lounge.

"Do you think they are all right?" Zarro asked with a sad sigh. "Or, are they all wrong?"

"I don't know," Willow said. "I mean, if they are right, then you are supposed to kill me, if they are wrong millions of people have dedicated their lives to nothing. Have died for nothing."

"What if I told you," Zarro began, he got up and started his pacing again. "That nobody was right? Yet..." Here the great king sighed. "Nobody is wrong either... I mean, the only wrong they do is the harm and the hatred to each other. That is not why humans were made." Willow wanted to embrace the high king who seemed on the verge of tears.

"Then," Willow took a deep breath. "Why?"

"I don't know." Zarro shook his head. "I have been trying to figure that out since before the flood!" Willow jumped when the king flailed his arms. "No one knows why. You see the greatest minds can't figure it out. Some deny it. Some say there is nothing, but there is I know there is. There has to be a reason. What reason..." Zarro laughed and Willow feared he was going mad. "I don't know... But I do know..." Zarro waved his hand and an orb appeared much like Prince Angel's and Willow stared in horror at what appeared to be an atomic bomb going off. Crucifixes lined streets, bodies littered the ground. "This..." Zarro did weep then watching the icon of the holy tree burning, then a figure in a white mask dancing around the flames. "This..." Zarro showed Willow an institution claiming to be a church holding up signs saying "God hates fags!" Zarro threw the orb. Willow startled at the crash of the shattering sphere. "This wasn't it! You humans are so confused and full of distrust, and hatred and that's not why you were made! I mean. I know he wanted a family, he wanted children. He wanted to love, to care and he expected it in return. But that is not the only reason you were made, there is more."

"I don't understand." Willow felt her heart breaking as she observed the distraught sovereign. She began to weep as well.

"But that's just it," Zarro looked over to his empty throne. He ran his hands through his hair causing it to fluff wildly. "Neither do I. I am here with all these people, all these realms expecting me to know what to do and all I can do is ford the storm. All I can do is hold out an umbrella and watch it rain. And I don't know why." Zarro sat on the floor his shoulders slumped under the weight of the many realms that needed his guidance. "We are all just lost in the dark searching for smoke from a candle lit over two thousand years ago." Willow sat beside the high king and placed her arm around him as he wept. "The humans we fight so hard for, have died protecting, are the very ones giving the demon a home. He has no body of his own you see, he needs a host, a human host. For every one we kill he just finds another. Trying to save humanity from a monster when the monster is humanity... Its a paradox." Zarro laughed again and Willow felt the pain of his words deep down in what she now realized was her soul.

"I will help you." Willow promised. "I don't know what I can do, but whatever it is... I will help you."

"Oh child," Zarro wiped the tears from Willow's face with his hand wet with the tears from his own. Willow stared mesmerized by the sparkling incandescence of his tears. "Oh sweet child." Zarro pulled Willow into an embrace.

Break

Ryo pressed his back the wall. He could feel the condensation seeping into his shirt and held in a shiver. How such a balmy night could be clammy he did not know. He sniffed the air. Under the trash of the alley and the smell of the surrounding restaurants he could scent Dee. He sniffed again, finding Leon and Jill. He heard a beep in his ear and tapped his blue tooth communicator. "Yes," Ryo spoke soft.

"Area's clear, I've got a body," Jill said into the device. "It's whole."

"All clear here," Leon sounded off. "On my way over."

Ryo sighed when he heard Dee's voice. "Same, on my way." Ryo looked down at the severed penis he had photographed and tagged then headed over to the body. "Ok," Dee leaned down to see the body closer. "I'm a killer. I've been making a name for myself by leaving the penis in one place and rest of the body in another. The guys I kill are all different yet in a great physical shape. I make sure to strip the body so they are not easily identified. And then there's this guy." Dee found the wallet in the victim's pocket. "Walter Malsom. Why did I kill poor old Walter?"

"You are assuming it is the same killer," Leon said placing the wallet in an evidence bag. "Could be an accidental dual dumping ground."

"I don't think that is what this is," Ryo crouched down. "Look," he pointed and the white of his gloves shone in the moonlight. "Look at this wound, the way the blade entered the heart, is the same way that the other victims were killed. Looks like the same killer," Ryo undid his pants. "But he is not castrated. He was not the intended victim. This was an impromptu murder. He saw the suspect dumping the part and was killed on the spot." Ryo looked around the scene. "Come one Walter... what did you see?" Ryo looked around the dumpsters. Dee began to place small bags around Walter's hands in case he managed to grab his attacker. Any hair or skin samples would help.

"Can I use your camera?" Leon took the camera from Ryo and began to snap photos. "None of the victims were killed on scene, so there might be something here to help us ID the bastard."

"Like a footprint," Ryo said with a smile. "Oh my gosh," Dee was at his side at the shocked horror he could hear in Ryo's voice. "It's a woman. That is a pump, see the angle there, and the dot, that is the front of the shoe and a heel," Ryo pointed. Leon approached with a camera. "We have a female serial killer."

Break

Gwen followed the young man in the green, white and gold kimono. Rhys hands felt a warm in hers. Reassurance that they had made the right decision. Since they were not leaving until Monday evening she had wanted to be in the castle with Jack and Ianto. Or rather palace, they called these places palaces but in truth they resembled medieval castles. This one more so than the white one. It seemed so ominous growing out of the mountain. The entire thing was carved from black rock with jewels sparkling on the walls and even in the floor. "Dragons enjoy their treasure." Misaki informed her with smile. "His majesty will be honored by your admiration."

"My..." Gwen wondered if the young man was reading her mind.

"You are gazing upon the treasure," Misaki said when he saw her confusion. The light in her eyes as she saw the gems showed him her liking for the pretty jewels. Misaki bowed and opened a door. "This will be your suite, you are being honored as well as your friends, the captain and his lover. This is the hall that houses the youngest Princes and their consorts."

"Thanks," Rhys tried to shake Misaki's hand. He wondered why the young man bowed and backed away. Rhys bowed to him and Misaki bowed again. Rhys bowed in turn and Misaki bowed again. Gwen placed a hand on his arm before he continue the cycle.

"The Captain and his Ianto are directly across the hall, there," Misaki pointed to the door with red jewels, bowed and left the room.

"He seems like a nice guy," Rhys said. He walked around looking at the appointments in their room. He liked how the walls seemed smoothed bits of mountain. The blue and green cloths hanging around made it seem as if they were in an underground grotto. The large bed was the centerpiece of the room with Blue and green canopies. There was a vanity made of beaten glass and gold accents. Gwen moved a curtain gasping when she saw it was a room full of clothing. "Bet they all fit us. Wonder how this place works." Rhys said after stepping beside his wife.

"I don't," Gwen shook her head. She found the bathing chamber and smiled. She walked over to the sunken pool. "I do wonder how this works, though." It was the same as the ones in the Arcadian Palace. The pools had no faucet. "How do they fill them?" Gwen studied the pool. She saw the drain in the bottom with the golden tab pushed in. That was only pushed in to hold water. It was released to let the water out. Gwen ran her hands along the bottom of the pool and felt the rock was perforated. Gwen reached in and pulled the gold tab at the drain, she gasped when warm water began to rush into the tub.

Rhys jumped back at the flash of heat that entered the room. There was an incandescent light of flames and Misaki stood before them. "I am sorry," He rushed forward with a basket of bottles and vials. "I did not know you desired a bath, I will prepare it for you." Misaki sat his basket down and began to open bottles and sniff them. "Will flowers work? Will you bathe together?"

"Whoa..." Rhys placed a hand on the agitated creature's arm. "Slow down."

"It is understood that lovers and spouses bathe together." Misaki smiled then. "It is a human thing."

"Human lovers..." Gwen mused. She sniffed the bottle that Misaki offered and nodded that she liked it. He poured a generous amount into the tub. He then reached into the basket and dumped a small bowl of fresh flowers into the pool. When the water level evened out it ceased to bubble. "Did Jack and Ianto...? No" Gwen shook her head with Misaki began to answer. "I don't want to know." Misaki smiled then and set out two bathrobes.

"Please, call for me if you need anything." Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. He had almost messed up. With a last bow, he left their room. Misaki hung about outside their room. This side of the hall did not have a balcony so he would wait. The human had almost ran her own bath. He could not be dishonored now. Serving Ryo and his family when he stayed within the palace was a special joy he was not willing to give up. Misaki heard the splash of Gwen and Rhys getting into the tub before he walked across the hall. From the sounds coming from that room, he blushed then hurried down the hall to his own.

Break

Bikky entered his room and paused. He expected, as last night and the night before, to find Rain asleep on his bed. Cujo looked up from his sprawl on the carpet. "Looking for Rain?" Cujo asked shifting to his leather clad human form. "He didn't come in tonight." Bikky left his room. He walked the short distance down the hall. Bikky was quiet as he opened Rain's door. His brother was laying in bed asleep with Slyphe stretched out at his side. Atreyu sat up from the roll away bed with a dagger ready. "Sorry," Bikky whispered. Slyphe looked up and patted Rain. He rolled over onto his side. Bikky shrugged and shut the door.

"Looks like he doesn't need to sleep with you," Alicia laughed having come to check on him as well. "But he still took Ryo's pajamas."

"They look comfy," Bikky thought of the soft pajamas Ryo often wore. "I may start wearing them." Bikky was laughing as he went to look at Lyo before going to bed himself.

Break

Ianto took a deep breath hoping to slow his racing heart. "That was incredible," Jack said with a soft laugh. Ianto nodded then lay his head on the pillow of Jack's arm. "You clench down and squeeze so tight." Jack kissed his lips. "I don't want to get there, I just want to ride the waves, but it's so good it pulls me in and I'm gone."

"Jack..." Ianto buried his face in Jack's chest. He felt the shaking and knew Jack was laughing. The soft lips on his forehead calmed his heart more than his deep breathing.

"Ianto," Jack waited for Ianto to look up at him. "When we get to London, stay close to me." Ianto began to speak but his lips were crushed to Jack's. "Shhh... Just listen. Please," Jack slid his hand down Ianto's side. "This is more than we have ever... I mean. Gods and demons, who can't be killed. Stay close to me. Shoot anything that comes near you, stop his body long enough to run and once you start running don't stop."

"Jack..." Ianto tried to speak but Jack's lips silenced him.

"Ianto, please just..." Jack began but Ianto placed his fingers against his lips. Jack looked deep into Ianto's light blue eyes. Those lashes that fanned his cheeks like strands of silk. Jack kissed Ianto's fingers and continued. "I spoke to High Prince Nestoir," Jack began. He wanted to impress upon Ianto the reason to be so careful. "This man, this creature... whatever he is, he won't kill you. But he will subject you to the worst forms of sexual degradation and then he will try to steal your..." Jack paused. Humans and their need for more meaning, always bothered him and yet he could not deny that there was some truth, either that or this entire kingdom was full of mad people. Then how would he explain their magic, their powers and their abilities? Jack took a deep breath. "He will try to steal your soul. If he binds you, you're his." Jack felt a chill up his spine and he snuggled closer to Ianto under the blankets. "I don't care what is happening. If he tries, you shoot, then you run. Leave me, leave them. Hell, I hate to say it but if it comes to it you leave Gwen. You run. Because it's not about going down fighting, it that were all it was, then I would say stand and fight, but this..."

"Jack, it's not right," Ianto shook his head. "We are all going into this situation knowing the danger. Running would not be fair to..."

"All's fair in love and war Ianto," Jack interrupted. " And dammit, I love you. It can kill me, we both know I will be back. But you... I am not losing you. Not like this."

"Okay." Ianto promised. "Okay, I will stay as safe as I can." Ianto had seen Jack unnerved but he had never witnessed this amount of fear. It wasn't fear for himself. Jack had no fear where he was concerned. But the fear was there and it was for Ianto. "Okay, I will do what I can."

"Thank you," Jack sighed. He held Ianto close. Jack kissed him deep. He tasted the soft sweet of the ice cream they had after dinner and the slight salt of himself on Ianto's tongue. Jack smiled then closed his eyes. Any more and they would not be sleeping at all.

Honey Glayzed 56

Hero: Part 1

Atreyu sat out in the back yard looking over the vast garden that Rain had cultivated from seeds. The vibrant colors swamped his senses and made him feel closer to the young squire than he had felt sitting next to him at the dinner table last night. The family underwent preparations to shut their house down for as long as they needed to stay at the pet shop. He had listened while Rain gave instructions to the fairy that would not only live in his garden but care for it as well. The fairy had humored him. Atreyu could tell. She smiled at Rain and promised to do her best to care the flowers. He looked in the house and saw Rain in the kitchen sitting on the counter talking to Ryo. Dee and Ryo had come in late last night. Ryo's hands were covered in flour as he pounded on bread dough. Upon awakening this morning, Atreyu had looked across the room and saw young man and cat sleeping sound. He was not prepared for the way the sun lighting the room would cause a halo around Rain's head. The golden glow of the light made his caramel colored skin shine while his black hair gleamed. Rain had parted his lips on a sigh and Atreyu hurried from the room.

"So Ryo," Atreyu heard Rain saying as he entered the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and sausages greeted him. Ryo looked up from setting his bread under a damp cloth to rise. "After tomorrow I will be done with school for the summer." Ryo nodded then went to wash his hands. "I mean, Nestoir is the knight that is training me and he has a mission."

"You want to go to London," Ryo sighed. He had listened to Bikky give the report of the meeting while he made his pancake batter.

"The most I would be gone is overnight, they are planning day trips and reporting back everyday." Rain nodded with enthusiasm. "I already talked to Nestoir, he said if you and Dee agreed I could go."

"Laton said he would assign me to Jack and and his team for the duration," Bikky thought to add hoping his parents would agree if they both went.

"Tell me," Dee entered the kitchen with his hair still wet from his shower. "Is Faith taking Talia along?" Dee stole a kiss from Ryo on his way to the coffee pot.

"I don't know," Bikky shrugged. "But even if she did, we have all been pitted against Daemons before and proved ourselves fit and able to battle."

"This isn't just any Daemon," Ryo said drying his hands. He sniffed the air and caught a whiff of the Obsidian Mountains moments before their bathroom door opened. "Good morning," he tossed over his shoulder. Rain took two more plates down. He saw Gwen and Rhys behind Jack and Ianto and took out yet two more plates. Rain bumped into Atreyu on his way to the dinning room. Atreyu backed up not understanding his strange attraction to the other boy. "There is a chance it is Dae himself."

"Nestoir has been training me to deal with Dae," Rain said he had also been working with Ponchi on the mastery of his favorite weapon, the death scythe. "Take his head off."

"Here's a scenario," Dee sat his coffee cup down. "Jack, do me a favor and attack him, you're going to be Dae." Jack looked up from his filling of his own coffee mug with shock. He gave a bit of a laugh and lunged at Rain. The agile youth jumped aside, before plunging a summoned, blunted dagger over his heart. Jack placed his hand over the 'wound' and pulled feint with his tongue sticking out as if Dead. Rain gasped as he was grasped from behind, turned, and pressed hard to the counter with Dee over him. "Just that quick he jumped into the warlock sneaking up behind you." Rain inhaled and exhaled hard pushing Dee back with a gale. Dee landed against the kitchen table rattling the supplies there.

"He won't be alone," Bikky said showing his admiration for Rain's ability to keep his cool and push Dee back but not hurt him. "Arcadians are bound by the rule of two. Even if they split up to investigate, they would do it in pairs. And it's highly doubtful that pair would include just two squires. The official pair would more than likely be a knight and...and some other adult, we squires would just tag along for the experience. Knights are trained in battle Dads..." Bikky addressed both Ryo and Dee. "We will be out of school and..."

"Stop," Ryo loaded the last of the stack of pancakes onto a serving plate. "Dee and I will discuss it with Nestoir and Andromache and we will get back to you. Rain, your tea..." Ryo paused and sighed as he saw that Bikky was setting the steaming cup on the table next to Rain's place.

Alicia came downstairs and felt the tense atmosphere. "So you boys asked?" She said with a grin handing Angelina over to Ryo. That was a conversation she had hoped to avoid. She knew the boys really wanted to go and yet she understood where Ryo and Dee would be hesitant. Alicia smiled then and hoped to lighten the mood. "Your child," She pointed to Ryo and Dee. "Crawled under my bed last night and took her diaper off."

"Yeah," Bikky said with a good-natured grin. "As you are doing your discussing, please keep in mind that I cleaned it up."

"Oh," Gwen melted as she looked at the eight month old with the dragon slitted eyes, "She's adorable." Ryo sat her plate of bite sized pancakes and mashed bananas in front of his daughter. Angelina clapped her hands and began to sing her 'da-da-da-da' song. "Ianto said she has three parents," Gwen looked between Ryo, Dee and Alicia. She gasped as she could see it. The eyes were definitely the dark of Ryo with a gold cast in the center that reminded her of the same dragon quality in Alicia's eyes. Her hair had the reddish brown glow of her mother and yet her strong cheekbones reminded her of Dee. The rest of her face was Ryo, but the cheekbones. "That is fascinating."

"I think I got it," Jack said. He paused to sip his coffee for the first time after Ryo handed him a stack of pancakes. "My goodness, this is fabulous," Jack sipped again. "I think my mouth just fell in love with you." Ianto gave a mock gasp and frowned at Jack. Ryo blushed and looked away. "Seriously, why aren't you guys all wobbling tubs of lard? If you eat like this every day..."

"So says the man who lives on takeout and danishes," Gwen laughed having thought similar after eating here. The welcome party she had thought was a special occasion but hearing Ianto and jack discuss yesterday's breakfast of steak, toast and eggs, then tasting today's breakfast of pancakes, eggs and fresh fruit she had to agree.

"Well." Jack winked at Gwen. "I tried to have my main supply of dessert be welsh but he keeps putting clothes on," Rain began a series of hard pats to Ianto's back as he choked on his orange juice. Jack laughed at the frown he got from Ianto and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You are a bad man," Ianto grumbled into his napkin.

"Yep," Jack said with an unrepentant grin. "Never denied it." Ianto took a deep breath hoping his face would cool soon. Jack laughed again. "Any way, I think I figured out how she has three parents. You said this place runs on love. You two love each other and your... well," Jack looked at the children around the table. "Well, mixed with mom, made three parents. I take it you were not alone in a white room I mean." Jack raised his brows at Ryo. He was sure it was Dee who had caused the reaction that supplied the sperm to create the child.

"Clever..." Alicia said with a smile acknowledging that Jack was correct. "After breakfast, Angie and I are going back to my lair, so that it can be linked to the shop." Alicia said thinking of her room in the mountains of the Obsidian palace. "Oh, and Laton said he is moving the location of the door from your room. It will no longer open to their bathroom, but to the pet shop."

Ianto's brows drew down as thought of all that had been said. "Wait, how large is this pet shop? Why is it called a pet shop?"

"Ok," Dee laughed looking at Alicia before he turned to Iantp. "No one knows, and because it is." Dee saw the confused stares he was receiving. "Look, the first shop we knew was made by the great Soofu D. He is one of the greatest minds of the ancients, and ornery too. Won't even see fit to tell his child his own name. And it is called a pet shop because it is. Count D sells pets."

"You mean it's an actual pet shop?" Rhys asked. He ducked as a large black bird flew into the kitchen.

"Not unlike here," Ryo laughed he watched as the raven perched on Lyo's chair. "I mean, we don't sell exotic pets, we just own them." Ryo laughed, "Although if you want actual meat dishes I recommend eating at the palace, cause the D family can't have any kind of meat."

"Wait, when Lord D told me his name was D, I thought he meant D-i." Jack saw Ianto lick syrup from his lips and had to look away to keep his train of thought. "It was only after I saw him sign a document as simply D that I realized his name was an initial." Jack thought back to their time together many years ago. "He really doesn't know his name?"

"Neither does Count D," Dee said holding his coffee cup over to Ryo. Ryo placed his hand on the outside of the cup heating it. "I am making lasagna tonight for dinner."

Lyo clapped his hands. "And cake too, can you make cake?"

"You will have all the cake you want next weekend," Ryo promised tweaking Lyo's nose. "You never said what you wanted to do for your birthday."

"I want a party in the Queens garden, like the mad hatter party in Alice in wonderland." Lyo announced. "I know I can't invite my friends from school, but that's okay, because we are going to the carnival at Bikky and Rain's school?"

"Carnival?" Ryo asked watching Rain fill his plate yet again.

"Yeah, we meant to tell you guys about that," Rain said with a smile. "I know there is a lot going on, but we had planned an end of year carnival after the last day of school. Then there was that... the school was destroyed. So I thought it was not happening, but looks like the field where we were planning it is okay, so the principal said we could still. I am backing out of performing because there is just too much going on with guests and stuff."

"Which is why you should go through with it," Dee explained. "There would be suspicions if you just dropped everything. If Atreyu is your cousin from the Dakota area, don't you think you want to introduce him to your friends and show him a good time?"

"He's got a point," Jack said rubbing his tummy.

"Alright..." Rain smiled then. "Since it is such a good idea that I participate, they are requesting that my dad prepare some of the food. Have fun with that." Rain picked up his empty plate with a soft belch. "Wonder what I should sing..." Rain entered the kitchen despite Ryo lowering his head into his hands.

"You could just say no," Bikky whispered to Ryo.

"There aren't many other active parents in the PTA," Ryo stood and picked up his plate. Rain came back from the kitchen to help him clear the table. Ryo sniffed then. "Alicia, your rides here." Ryo fought down the urge to challenge his cousin. Hiyo understood that he could not officially court Alicia and so Ryo would not begrudge him her company. He had to learn to control the blood in his veins. If Rain could conquer his inner demons, so could he. He was not in love with Alicia and this was just a natural inclination. Ryo looked up at the gentle hand on his shoulder. He smiled at Ianto.

"Are you alright?" Ianto had watched as Ryo sniffed the air then paled. Ryo realized he had cooled his blood too much and shook his head. "I can help with the clean up." Ianto began to load the dishwasher. "Are you well? I heard you were working late last night."

"I'm fine," Ryo assured him digging out the detergent. "Just having to combat dragon blood in a human body." Ryo filled the machine then turned it on. "Rain," Ryo called before the boys could head out to the backyard. "What time is Casey coming over?"

"Around lunch," Rain answered he sighed when his phone rang. "Peter, hi," Rain grew quiet. Ryo blinked as his son let out a word in Cheyenne that, from his tone, Ryo could tell was not a good word. "Yes, I know. Sorry about that. Yes... Well Monday … tomorrow after the exams my family is moving into the pet shop with Count D and Leon for the summer." Rain halted as Peter spoke on the other end. "I know... we will still meet with Daphy about the music just... um... not next week. Hoping my parents will agree to let me train next week." Rain winked at Ryo and nodded his head. Ryo rolled up his dish towel and swatted Rain's butt. "Right, well that's perfect go to Hawaii with your mom and we will meet when you get back. Have fun. Yes... Yes... I told you I liked it. You are like Roger's and Hammerstein meets Stoker, brilliant." Rain sighed then hung up. "What?" Rain said at Ryo's shaking his head. Rain snagged the last sausage before he ran out to the yard with Bikky.

"How much does he eat on a daily basis?" Ianto asked thinking back over the multiple plates he had seen the young man consume. It was hard to believe that such a pretty youth could pack away so much food.

"Wouldn't want to scare you." Ryo looked out into the yard in shocked awe. Rain stood in a pair of shorts and a tank top while Bikky wore much of the same. "Wow..."

"Check him out all uncovered around strangers," Dee leaned over Ryo to see out into the yard. Ryo leaned back against Dee's broad chest. Last night Dee had wanted, but Ryo was too tired. Now, there was too much that needed to be done. "Lyo all packed up?" Dee asked as if he could see Ryo's mind working.

"Almost," Ryo nodded. That well toned, warm chest pressing against him was enough to make him want to ask Bikky to finish, but he sighed, and kissed Dee then headed up the stairs.

"So," Jack entered the kitchen with Dee. He looked out into the yard. "What's the deal?" He asked Dee. Jack gasped then when Bikky attacked Rain. The smaller boy dodged then began a series of high kicks. Bikky moved away from the kicks and swung. Rain jumped high over Bikky landing on the top of their fence. "Great balance," Jack commented as Rain went into a hand stand landing beside Bikky with his fists up.

"I don't think he could fall unless he wanted to," Dee joked he had rubbed his side where Rain had pushed him back earlier. "He controls wind."

"How does one control wind?" Ianto asked. Maybe Jack was right in what he had said last night. They truly had stepped off the edge of their world here. "Your other son, he controls fire."

"So does Ryo," Dee said looking at Ianto. While he could tell his gender in his features and physic, there was a prettiness to him. Where Jack was classically handsome, Ianto was almost begging to be tied to someone's bed. He could see where Daphnus concern was in taking into a battle that could involve Dae. "Are you any good at hand to hand?" Dee asked Ianto. "Having good aim and a willingness to fight does you no good if you lose your weapon. Can you handle a blade or improvise?"

"A blade...?" Ianto frowned wondering what Dee was getting at.

"Come on," Dee walked to the backyard. Atreyu looked out and followed. "Hey guys," Dee got his sons attention from where they were still practicing their martial arts. "You know I am not good with that summoning thing, can you get us a couple of swords?" Bikky and Rain clasped hands in a bow to Dee the clapped. Ianto and Jack gasped as they moved their hands apart and two long swords materialized. Bikky clapped again summoning yet another one for Jack. "Good, blunted." Dee handed the extra swords to Jack and Ianto. "We began working out with Nestoir a while ago. Weapons were apart of out workout routine. We prefer to use our modified guns, but sometimes you have to improvise."

"Modified?" Jack asked admiring the blade and looking at Gwen where she stood on the porch with Rhys watching.

"Bullets from earth don't really work on daemons," Dee said holding his sword aloft. He took a compact stance with his sword in front of him. "We use bullets made on Arcadia, don't know what they are made of, but they work. We'll get you some before you leave." Dee swung his sword at Ianto and watched as the other man backed up holding his weapon in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Not good..." Rain shook his head. He and Bikky had ceased their sparring to watch.

"What?" Ianto asked, he had blocked Dee.

Rain said nothing but made a clean sweep with his staff knocking Ianto from his feet. "You're balance is off. A sword is not a gun."

"You know, he is more of an expert than I am," Dee handed the Sword to Rain. "I can make due if I lose my gun, but maybe he and Bikky would be better to train you in event you lose your gun."

"Or run out of ammunition," Gwen said hoping that she would get her turn to be trained as well.

"You are more likely to lose a gun filled with Arcadian bullets than run out," Bikky said bowing then facing Jack. "Arcadian bullets are self replicating. They won't stop until the last enemy falls." Bikky jumped aside as Jack nearly connected with him. "You've had training." He said increasing his level of attack and defense.

"A bit," Jack grinned. He watched as Rain approached Ianto and stood in front of him.

"See... Like this," Rain took Ianto's arms and arranged them for proper balance. "This is a broadsword, you want to make sure to have proper balance, cause if you swing it and your balance is off, not only will your enemy not be harmed but you could throw your body into danger. Ryo left the house and stood on the porch next to Gwen and Atreyu in awe. His son was touching another man. "Loosen your grip, it's not a bat," Rain adjusted Ianto's fingers. "Spread and plant your feet. When you swing it's not with intent to hit your enemy but to cut," Rain repeated what Nestoir had told him. "Move with me, once you are used to the weight, we will move on to defense." Rain said knowing it would take more than one day to get him up to attack and they left tomorrow.

Break

Lord D closed the door as the children settled down for their afternoon nap. He saw Count D heading towards the Honlon's garden and shook his head to let him know the children all slept sound. D nodded and left his father alone. Lord D walked to his bedroom to find JJ sitting at his desk with a file opened. "Working?"

"Yes, did you need something?" JJ said without looking up.

"A hand," Lord D said waiting. When JJ looked up it was to see Lord D undoing the buttons of his elaborate outfit. JJ smiled while closing the file. He placed it on his desk then turned to face Lord D. The sight of him standing there with his hands on his buttons. JJ licked his lips. He loved when Lord D was teasing and playful. That smirk inspired him. JJ pulled Lord D into his arms sealing their lips. The sun shone around Lord D heightening his natural glow. That fine, porcelain skin was so soft under his hands. JJ undid each button. He made sure to do it slow. To appreciate each moment of reveal. The sleeveless sheath underneath the outer layer became bare and JJ wrapped his arms around Lord D under the robe pulling him close.

Lord D leaned into JJ their bodies fusing making the satin of his sheath seem to melt. JJ placed his hands on Lord D's shoulders pushing the robe away. He heard the rustle of the fine garment pool at Lord D's small feet. JJ bunched the fabric in his hands pulling it up until he could take it away. Lord D stood before him with just his slim pants on. JJ picked Lord D up and began to walk to their bed. Their lips never parted. As soon as he was sat upon the bed, Lord D began to remove JJ's clothes. He wanted to feel that hot skin pressing against his own.

JJ dropped his pants a soft moan left him at the slender hands that cupped him. Lord D adjusted JJ's hips until he was standing directly before him. Lord D kissed JJ's hips, then down his thighs before he placed a soft, sweet kiss at the very base. "Mmm," JJ ran his hands through the silky length of Lord D's hair. "Darling..." JJ gasped. That soft tongue would always drive him crazy. It trailed along tasting him swirling from base to tip before Lord D began to suck. "Yes, Darling," JJ panted he pushed his hips forward inching further into Lord D's hot, wet mouth. Lord D bobbed his head sucking JJ in deep and holding him there. Lord D massaged JJ with his throat and tongue. "Wait..." JJ backed away.

Lord D smiled and looked up at JJ through the cloud of his hair. His pale skin and flushed cheeks was a work of art highlighted by those startling purple eyes, clouded over with desire. JJ began to kiss Lord D sucking his lips and tongue into his own mouth tasting Lord D, tasting himself. JJ pressed Lord D to the bed. He could see the tightness on the pants and worked then down. JJ grinned and tossed the pants aside. "Oh..." Lord D hitched his hips up. JJ placed his legs over his shoulders and dove in as a starving man at a banquet. Lord D sank into their mattress his cries music to JJ ears. Lord D tasted so good. JJ licked him deep. He saw the small entrance. Lord D whimpered at the wriggling tongue that invaded him.

"Yes, Darling," JJ crooned before he began to suck him. JJ wasted no time, he wanted his treat and he wanted it now. He placed his fingers, wet from lubrication into Lord D and sucked with gusto. Lord D cried out and came. He flooded JJ's mouth with his sweetness. JJ inched up Lord D's body stopping to lave his nipples and his neck and finally his mouth. Lord D opened to JJ like a sweet flower. He felt JJ pressing into him and relaxed. Lord D cried out in joy at the deep feel of every inch of his love that he could feel deep inside of him. JJ began a slow thrust. He pulled almost all the way out, then back in enjoying the sound of Lord D crying out in pleasure. "You are the perfect afternoon delight." JJ whispered in his ear interlocking their fingers he rocked them both to a glorious end.

Break

"Well," Rain said after several hours in the backyard. Bikky had moved on to helping Gwen after he determined that Jack was skilled with a sword. Rain sniffed and frowned. He clapped Ianto on the shoulder. "If you lose your gun you will survive long enough for one of us to come save you."

"Hey," Dee defended Ianto. "The last time you came at his head, he blocked you."

"Yes he did," Rain nodded hoping to be encouraging. "And now I need a shower."

"I was about to take a shower," Bikky complained.

Rain stuck his tongue out at Bikky. "Race ya!"

"No fair," Bikky frowned. "You know I can't beat you in a race. Ah well, I will shower downstairs." Bikky stepped into the kitchen. "That smells amazing." He leaned over Ryo. "You're my hero." Bikky hugged Ryo.

"Ew... stinky," Ryo brushed him off. Bikky grinned at Ryo then headed to get fresh clothes for a shower. "Wow, ride a dragon into battle, use flames and defeat a daemon tainted dragon, sprout wings, and yet corned beef sandwiches are what makes me a hero." Ryo chuckled. He gasped when Dee palmed his bottom. "Hey! People in the house," Ryo was blushing as he pushed Dee's hands away. "You smell too, go upstairs and take a shower."

"Join me," Dee whispered and nibbled Ryo's ear.

"Later," Ryo indicated the potatoes that he needed to chop for fries. "I promise, tonight, I am all yours. No work, no packing, just me and you. I mean which would you prefer, a quick romp in the shower now, or all night?"

"Minx," Dee patted Ryo's butt once more before he headed upstairs.

Atreyu walked over to Ryo and picked up a knife. "Can I help?" He asked.

Ryo gave the young man a long look. He had begun to pull his hair back the way Bikky often wore his, yet today it flowed loose down his back. He was taller than Rain but that was nothing new, most of the young men were taller than his son. "He is beautiful," Ryo said. He heard Ianto and Jack head to their room to bathe. Atreyu thought to ask what Ryo was talking about but he continued speaking. "And he is stronger now, so if you approach him, he may not level the city. Truth is, he has no desire for a male, and he has a girlfriend. I don't know if you like guys in particular, or if it is just Rain, but... think well on what you want, cause it won't end well for you emotionally if you pursue him." Ryo offered a sympathetic smile. "Maybe even painful physically."

He could deny it. Atreyu thought looking around the kitchen. How horrible was it to be a famed warrior of his lands heartsick over a human boy child? "He is very well trained." Atreyu had watched the training session in the backyard. He had thought to join in , but then they began to work with the newcomers who had no sword experience and he thought it best to just watch. Times like these, he really wished Artax could come and sit beside him. Artax did not speak at all, but he was a great listener.

Ryo prepared to speak more to the young man who seemed so much older than he appeared when Bikky came from the bathroom with his hair dripping. He rubbed the towel over his hair and headed up the stairs. Bikky clutched his cell phone and offered a triumphant grin. "Carol's home!" Rain moved around him on the stairs. "After lunch can I go over for a visit?"

"Are you all done packing for the move tomorrow?" Ryo asked. Bikky opened his mouth, thought about it and ran upstairs. "Lyo I will help, he is only six, you two are sixteen and squires, you can pack your own unders." Ryo said to Rain who came down the stairs next.

"I am all done," Rain laughed heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and sat at the table next to Atreyu. "If I help peel and cut, we will be that much closer to lunch. What...?" Rain asked when Atreyu stared at him. Atreyu saw the black liner and eyeshadow that made his deep green eyes seem to glow. "Oh!" Rain laughed. "The make-up," Rain began to cut cut the potatoes into wedges leaving most of the skin intact. "I usually wear it, kind of the goth thing," Rain nodded.

"Oh, yes," Atreyu smiled. "It stands out against your skin and eyes." He had to control himself. He knew it would not be a good thing to have Rain find out about his attraction. Atreyu was saved from having to answer by the bathroom door opening. Jack and Ianto entered the kitchen both laughing.

"So," Jack focused on Rain. "When is your friend supposed to..." Jack paused when he heard the doorbell.

"I would say right about now," Rain handed Jack his knife and went to open the door. Jack smiled. So here he was about to possibly traumatize a teenager for the greater good. So be it.

Honey Glayzed

Hero 2

Rain cornered Jack in the kitchen while Dee opened the door for Casey. "Look, I know what I asked you to do and I have been thinking it might not be the best idea." Rain sighed. If he put himself in Casey's shoes, he knew he would clamp down and not say anything. Might actually find some excuse to leave. That was the last thing Rain wanted. If they did not stop Mr Hayes, the only other course of action to stop him was to allow Torcha to eat him, and he needed to be punished by man's law for his crime. Casey needed to reveal the abuse or even if they got rid of Mr Hayes some one else would come along and take advantage of the frail youth.

"Good," Jack laughed. "Wasn't looking forward to it. Jack paused when he heard another person entering the house after Casey. He looked in and saw that it was Nari. The squire found Jack next to Rain and headed in their direction. Jack noted that he was carrying a box and wondered what was in it. Rain laughed then and Jack looked at him with a frown on his face. He had heard nothing and yet he seemed to be responding to the other boy. Rain began to move his hands then and Jack realized that the other boy was not able to speak. "Hunh," Jack mused then followed Nari over to the kitchen table where he deposited his box. "Presents!" Jack laughed. He accepted the coffee from Ianto and sat at the table close to him. Gwen smiled. The two did not broadcast their relationship in the hub. She knew, they all had known, but there was very little couple niceties that she enjoyed with Rhys. Yet here, now, Jack treated Ianto different. Sat closer to him, held his hand. Her wedding had been a sweet moment that she had hoped would spark a new beginning for them. Was it Ianto's death? Was that why Jack held him more now?

Nari opened his box and handed out several clips. "These should fit your weapons," Nari then took out twelve bullets. "And these should go in both of your guns." Jack held a bullet up to the light and watched it shimmer. He thought at first that they were made of silver, then switched it and it seemed to show the many colors of refracted light. Maybe some sort of steel alloy. "I have also been sent with a map and legend of Arcadia for you to study and become familiar with the lands. There is also a listing of who is who and what in Arcadia. Misaki informed the king that you were curious about his species. So there you have it. And Nestoir said he will be here later to prep you for your mission." Nari bowed to the group and left them to their studies.

"Looks like the kids are not the only ones studying," Dee joked. He saw Ryo working in the kitchen and felt his heart melt. Ryo felt Dee's eyes on him and he looked up with a smile. He would always feel when Dee looked at him. It was a quickening in his blood that slid across his skin. Dee held the gaze until Ryo turned a sweet shade of red. He walked over and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I'll be back, got a few things to do." Ryo's brows drew down in a question. "Don't worry, off duty remember."

"Take this," Ryo handed Dee a gun that Dee was shocked he had on him in the house. "Look," Ryo sighed. "We have to be ready, vigilant. I want you to come home to me."

"Baby," Dee pressed their lips together. " Your grandparents tried to keep me away from you and it didn't work." Dee offered a grin before he headed out. Ryo stood for a moment recalling their wedding with a smile. Ryo thought of Dee out by himself and his smile faded.

Ianto saw the worry on Ryo's face. Ryo sighed then took out his phone. "Hi Jhaymes," Ryo waited a beat. "I need a favor." Ryo laughed then nodded. "Sure, the biggest bowl I have. What kind. Alright. I will make you a giant bowl of key lime filling. No... No... Never tell me what you plan to do with it." Ryo chuckled. "Yes... Dee is out. He thinks he is safe and I want to make sure he is. Thanks." Ryo hung up with a smile on his face.

"Did you just send Jhaymes out to babysit?" Jack asked looking through the four manilla folders. He saw that all of them contained the same information and passed them to Ianto, Gwen and Rhys.

"No, Ponchi and her big brother are going to follow at a discreet pace." Ryo finished loading his corned beef sandwiches onto plates. He added the fries and left the plates on the counter. "You boys come get a plate when you are hungry... Whoa," Ryo moved out of the way as Bikky and Rain came hurtling into the kitchen. Rain took two plates, one for Casey to eat.

"Make sure you study up," Bikky teased Jack and his team. "There might be a quiz." Bikky was laughing when he turned to follow Rain. Rain shook his head. In silence he inclined his head to the smaller young man that sat in the dining room staring at his notes and books with a morose air. Bikky nodded and plopped his plate on the kitchen table. "Well, and I suppose if you have questions, I can help. Ryo is still trying to get Lyo all packed up." Bikky smiled then and watched Ryo hand their guests plates.

"Sorry to have you eating here in the kitchen," Ryo said with a soft voice. He retrieved several sodas from the refrigerator.

"As long as you cooked it," Gwen tasted her sandwich with a pleased smile. "I would eat it in the basement."

"You haven't seen our basement, have you?" Bikky asked with a chuckle.

"What's in your basement?" Rhys said after he swallowed. "Another dimension?"

"No, just training equipment." Bikky said. He aimed a pointed look at the folders. Rhys sighed and opened his.

Jack read silence for a while before he said. "So the White Lion King... seems like he was tricked into being the ruler of the hidden realms," Jack said after a while.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Ianto said going over the file of the arguing over who would have to take the throne and lead the disparate community of magical creatures. It had finally come down to whose magic had removed them from the human realm in the first place. Between Laton and Zarro. The large Dragon had stepped back before Zarro realized what he was doing leaving him to be crowned.

Bikky nodded recalling Laton as he had told his young squire the tale. The dragon had seemed almost gleeful. "Zarro sulked about it for the first five centuries." Bikky informed them.

"So when it says here, that he was named by Friend Adam... before the joining of Friend Eve, it really means... Oh my Gosh." Gwen was near to choking on her soda. Rhys thumped her back but felt a lack of oxygen himself. "That is why the family trees here," Gwen pulled out a separate piece of paper. "Lists them as ancients."

"Yeah," Bikky nodded. He finished his bite. "Anyone born before the fifteenth century is considered an ancient and due all respect. I think he just says that because he is an ancient. But I would respect him anyway. Laton is not only the knight training me and king of the eastern fire dragons, he is also my great grandpa."

"You expect me to believe," Rhys spoke up. He shushed when he realized that the two in the dining room could almost hear him. "The man and woman that were here at our welcome dinner are thousands of years old?"

"Yes," Bikky whispered. Here he leaned in close to Rhys to which the rest of the team sitting around the table leaned in as well. "Are you going to finish those fries?"

Break

Atreyu sat in the living room. He sat with his long knife and a sharpening stone. The huge black dog sat beside him. Bikky had introduced the pet with a chuckle. Atreyu did not understand what was so funny about the beasts name. But then Rain had explained that it was the same name as a dog in a book. Rain said he did not have the book but that Christopher did and would loan it to him. Atreyu did not know how he would ever understand the joke as he could not read. It had never been a skill he or his people needed. Yet he wished he could. If he were home, in a land made from wishes he could just wish for the ability, and yet here, on this earth, he felt so out of place. There was no hunting, nor quests or great beasts to battle. The only great beasts he had seen were to be respected and treated as friends. The dragons, from what he had learned, were not like Falcor but reptile like.

Atreyu, looking into the dining room, sighed. Rain leaned over the table explaining in soft words and hand signals. The sun came in through the grand windows making his caramel skin glow. When his hair fell over, Rain moved it aside. He felt eyes on him and looked up at Atreyu. Being hit with those eyes, caused Atreyu to gulp and look away. Rain's brow creased then he went back to working with Casey. "You forgot to carry... here," Rain erased the numbers and started the problem over. Rain sighed the said. "Well, looking at your grades, you will make it to the next level next year." Casey looked at Rain with his eyes shining. He signed his thanks and began to rework the problem. Rain almost felt bad for his next words. "Mr Hayes is thinking that you will need summer tutoring to keep up and be ready." Casey's hand stilled where he was working his problem.

Casey felt his hand tremble and he sat his pencil down. "-Can you tutor me?-"

"I don't know," Rain said. "We will be doing some pretty intensive training, and Peter has this play that I will have to learn lines from and write songs for. But..." Rain looked away. "Mr Hayes said he is available. You can just go to his house and he will..." Rain paused when Casey paled. "What's wrong?" Casey shook his head looking down at his hands. "Tell me," Rain lowered his voice and moved his chair closer to Casey. "What's wrong?" Casey shook his head again blinking when he felt tears gather in his eyes. 'Trust Rain'. Casey did not know where that came from. It was voice nagging in the back of his head. It had for a few days now. Casey did not know how he would bear telling Rain. He couldn't. Rain would not want to work with him anymore. 'You can trust Rain.' Casey heard the voice again. 'No one will believe you anyway, or they will think you wanted it,' Casey remembered Mr Hayes words and sniffled. 'Trust Rain.' Casey almost recognized the voice he could hear. Almost. It was like something from a dream. Or the voice of a friend, or someone he. "Casey," Rain placed his hand on Casey's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Casey crumpled then. He leaned into Rain sobbing in silent bitterness. "It's alright," Rain patted his back. He looked up the stairs where Ryo stood ready to intervene if he seemed to lose it. Rain inhaled and let out a soft draft. Ryo nodded and backed up. Still he waited. Bikky felt the change in the wind and looked into the dining room. He saw Rain placing his arms around Casey and raised his brows. He looked further and saw Ryo on the stairs waiting. Ryo nodded and Bikky went back to helping their guests understand Arcadian history. They had begun to go over the first adventures of the Royale. "It's alright, just tell me what is wrong."

With his hands trembling, Casey began to sign. "- Mr Hayes... touches me.-" Casey's face flushed a deep shade of red. He looked away from Rain. Again he heard the words, ' Trust Rain.' Casey sniffled again.

"Touches you?" Rain asked after it seemed as if Casey would sign no more.

"-At first he would just sit really close to me.-" Casey began to explain. With a heartrending sob, the sordid tale poured from his hands. "- Then he would have entire sessions with me sitting in his lap. I could feel him... He would shift me and make me rub against him. When I cried he told me to shut up, then he laughed and said to go ahead he couldn't hear me anyway.-" Rain took a deep breath to calm the wind that seemed to billow around the house. Ryo inched down the stairs and Bikky stood from his chair in the kitchen. Both ready to step in if Rain seemed to get out of control. Rain blew out a slow stream of air. He was okay. Casey hiccuped and continued. "- He started to feel under my clothes. Then undo his pants and make me sit in his lap. But lately,-" Here Casey paused. 'Trust Rain.' went over and over in his head. "- He has been taking my clothes off. He said I had to be ready when I finally got what I wanted. What I was asking for.-"

"Asking for?" Rain frowned. "What did he mean?"

Casey sighed he lowered his head. "- I never... I promise. But, I mean... he hurts me.-" Rain signed how? He knew the answer, but unless Casey made the admission, their hands were tied. Casey sobbed more leaning into Rain and moved his hands in answer. Rain was not able to see for Casey's hands were hidden by his hair. Rain moved back and asked again. "- He puts his fingers in me. He said I will be able to really sit upon his lap soon."

"As I am squire of Arcadia," Rain sat Casey back. "That will never happen." Rain vowed. He was about to call Ryo when a thought struck him. "Wait... Why would he say it was what you wanted? Casey... Do you... Do you like boys?"

Casey moved his hands while his eyes traveled into the kitchen. "-He caught me staring..." Casey's eyes went to Bikky. "-I know that he will never want me. I was just having a look."

"And he took advantage of it," Rain sighed. "Ryo!"

"-No-" Casey signed. "-Please. He will be mad at me. He will fail me for sure. Or claim that I wanted him for better grades. He said so.-"

"I can vouch for your math improvement based on my tutoring you." Rain said. "He has to be punished and stopped. We will wait until after the exam if it will make you feel better. He won't get a chance to touch you again. Don't worry, trust me." Rain nodded. He looked up at Ryo. "I have an idea. And for the record. Even if you did want it... He would still be breaking a law. You're only sixteen. His argument is invalid on every count."

"Alright," Ryo smiled his pride in Rain soared to new heights. "What time do you have to be in for your exams?"

Break

Moira watched as Bastian tossed a Frisbee out into the sea. Philippe clapped his flippers and caught it before tossing it back on shore. She heard the rustle of silk and looked up as Count D approached with his small children. D placed a soft blanket upon the sand so that he and the children could sit next to her. "You have pensive of late." Count D said after getting comfortable. Kurayami crawled over to the edge to run his small hands through the sand.

"I have been trying to understand the meaning of your king's words." Moira was charmed by Aoi as she climbed into D's lap. The child then began to play with the ends of his sleeves. "He said my land would be safe in the hands of the angel. But then he took me from my land. How are they safe if it is my will that keeps the land?"

"It was your will that placed the kingdom in the hands of the king." Count D smiled. "Then it is your will that is keeping the kingdom safe. To that end, we will see to it that you are kept safe." Count D called Kurayami back to him. "The ends and the means seem to be one and same to me." Aoi tossed her orb into the air before them and cast sparkling rainbows over the land.

Break

Cory watched as Dee navigated the market He had already taken out several Knights of Byzantium who hunted Arcadians in civilian clothes. What drove the mad man to go out alone like this? Times were not safe for any of them. Cory paused when Dee went to his favorite flower vendor. Really? Cory almost walked out, revealing their presence. Ponchi caught his arm. "What are you doing?" Ponchi asked in a furious hiss. "He is not to know we are here."

"If he is a knight of Arcadia, he already knows we are here," Cory shook her off and marched forward. He paused when he could not find Dee. They both heard the click of the gun and turned to face Dee. "Hi," Cory waved. Dee grinned then replaced his weapon.

"Ryo call you?" Dee asked. He held the large bouquet in his hands.

"No," Ponchi shook her head causing the sapphire pigtails to swish about her head. She reached up to straighten the locks. She pulled a dagger from her hair and tossed it behind her. The knight sneaking up drew back his bloody hand. "He called Jhaymes. What are you doing out by yourself? You know darn well we are in a state of war. Jhaymes has arranged with the king to have a military presence at the school festivities so that the families can attend safely."

"I know," Dee said with a sigh. "I was hoping to get one of the knights to come at me so that we could talk." Dee explained. "I had wondered why none of them had come forward, now I see it is because you have been kicking their asses."

"What could you have to talk to them about?" Cory asked. He paused when he saw that they were drawing attention. Cory smiled and walked over to a sausage vendor. He purchased a sausage.

"We are all knights in service to our respective cause and we have a common enemy." Dee sighed looking for any other knight that might be in the area.

"If they were not wise enough to side with the Slayer, I doubt they will be wise enough to side with us now." Cory frowned. He bit his sausage.

"They think they have a monopoly on theology." Ponchi frowned recalling their wardings as she had proudly proclaimed her parentage. "They had fear when they were told that our mother is the North Star. They are ignorant to the workings of the world and hide blindly behind a faith they barely understand. They are all up in arms attacking the innocent to kill a child more innocent still."

"Which is why we should try to educate them," Dee said. "Think about it. They have no chance if we go into full war. We defeat daemons. They are just humans. Misguided humans. What if we could save them too?"

"Oh Dee..." Ponchi placed her soft, pale hand against Dee's cheek. "Out here putting your self in danger trying to save the very people who are trying to kill you. A true knight of Arcadia. A true Hero. Alright then..." Ponchi turned around and caught the hand of the man who was reaching for her. "Call your general."

Honey Glayzed 58

Light

Ianto sat at the table going over the many stories in the file. Just when it seemed as if he was nearing the bottom of the pile more appeared. He looked up to ask if this was more of their Arcadian trickery. He looked for Ryo and found him staring out of the front windows. He had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and his brow was drawn down. The young boy had been taken home hours ago by what Bikky had explained was a Basilisk. Ianto had dutifully looked the creature up in their files and found the snake like dragon terrifying. Ianto saw Ryo ring his hands and his eyes were drawn to the ring on his hand. "Is it stinging yet?" Rain asked approaching Ryo.

"No," Ryo took a deep breath. "He's fine."

Ryo turned away from the window. "But you are worried," Rain looked out. He wished Bikky had stuck around. But he knew that the Basilisk would want to get back to Arcadia and if Bikky was going to go see Carol this was his best chance before they moved. She was no stranger to the shop, but he doubted they would get quality alone time there.

"I know I shouldn't be," Ryo smiled. He turned away from the window allowing the curtain to drop back in place. "Besides, they will both be hungry when they get home and I promised lasagna." Ryo entered the kitchen. He began to tie his apron around his waist when he saw a perturbed look on Ianto's face. "Yes?"

"I just have a few questions," Ianto said glad their host was no longer fretting near the window. "We made it though the first tales of the children of the Royale, quite a read."

"That was the condensed version," Rain laughed. "The long form is a novel I tell you." Rain was still laughing as he set out Ryo's knives and cooking utensils. He noted that Atreyu was staring at him. "What's up?" He asked. Atreyu opened his mouth and let out a sigh. He shook his head looking away. Rain shrugged and went back to his task.

Ryo took a moment to be thankful that his son was still so clueless in recognizing when someone wanted him. "Almost like he doesn't even know he's gorgeous." Jack snickered after Rain had set up and headed out to his garden with Sylphe.

"Oh he knows," Ryo looked over to where Ianto was having his questions. "He's just... Rain..." Ryo sighed with a small laugh. "You had a question." Ryo smiled at Ianto. For a moment, Ianto stared into Ryo's deep, dark eyes. His flawless skin shone in the waning light.

"It says here that a princess, Hono De Odor..." Ianto paused when he saw the sad smile on Ryo's face. "It says she was declared for by a dragon and ran. Why didn't she just say no to his proposal?"

"Because she was a dragon," Ryo said. He saw the collective confusion and sighed. He would have to fully explain. "When a dragon declares for another, he has to take her from her family. There is a battle and if he makes it through and subdues her, then they are wed. Mother knew that Cho Da Koen was vicious and that he could make it through. So she ran. She went to the human realms and hid. She met my father and fell in love."

"Oh that is so romantic," Gwen reached for Ryo's hands. She paused when she saw the tears that glistened in Ryo's eyes.

"Yes, very romantic." Ryo stood and went back to his cooking preparations. "They had a love that was deep and abiding. Only fitting that they should die together as they did. I would have killed either of them to live on alone."

"He will come home," Jack stood and walked over to Ryo. "I know you don't want to think of him being out there with anyone but you watching his back, but I have a feeling that he is one tough cop." Ryo nodded. "Now tell me about this fight you had with Cho. Says you defeated him without singing your wedding ensemble."

Jack was happy to see the smile on Ryo's face. "The first time we fought, yes," Ryo explained. "The second time was a little more complicated."

Break

Dee leaned against the wall on the top of the roof where they gathered to speak to the general of the knights of Byzantium. "Hey," he approached Ponchi. "Don't want him to think that I am getting fresh, mind using one of your little dimension things to hold Ryo's flowers?" Ponchi almost laughed at his reference to a door as a dimension thing. She was just shutting it when the first sword poked over the top followed by another and another. Ten swords in all were drawn on them as the knights appeared. "Hey guys," Dee laughed at their overly cautious looking about the area. They stationed themselves around Dee, Cory and Ponchi. The head knight whistled and ten more knights came up on the roof followed by a man in an elaborate suit with a cape. "Must be the general." Dee joked. "They have us surrounded."

"Poor bastards," Cory leaned his back against Ponchi ready to take them out if they showed any sign of aggression. Ponchi giggled while Dee walked forward. He was met with the tip of a sword pressed to his throat. Ponchi and Cory armed themselves. The knight trembled as the two who had been unarmed pulled weapons from the very air.

"Heathen magic," The general crossed himself. "I am told you wished to speak with me." The general spat the words at Dee as if he could care less about speaking to him.

Dee wondered why the man was not meeting his eyes and sighed. "Tell your man to back up off me and I might enter peaceful negotiations." The general offered an almost imperceptible nod. The knight backed away but kept his sword out and ready. "Good, now." Dee crossed his arms over his chest. "We seem to be in a three-way battle here. Looks to me like the main goal of your order is to protect the world from the beast, as you term it."

The general nodded. "If you understand that, then you will give us the Key."

"We are not giving you a child so that you can kill her." Dee dismisses the man's words. Ponchi shook her head. She knew that Dee was barking up a dead tree with this one, but if it made Dee feel better about what she was sure they would soon have to do, she would bide her time.

"Then we are done here," The general backed away from Dee. "As you have asked us up here under the banner of peace we will honor it and allow you to leave with your lives."

The General sniffed as Cory burst into laughter. "Oh... You are serious." Cory chuckled even further as Ponchi elbowed him in the side. "Ow... Ha ha ha! I mean, you only brought twenty men against three Arcadian knights. I mean I feel bad. I feel like we should leave and summon some squires up here if you really want to get frisky."

"Bet the boys will love that," Dee couldn't help a laugh that escaped. "Look, General," Dee sighed when the man kept walking. "We are sworn to protect the little girl. We will do whatever is necessary to keep her safe. From the beast and from you. You would do well to work with us. I know you are afraid of The Beast." The General paused when he heard Dee's words. How dare the heathen belittle their efforts and claim they had fear? "Otherwise why else would you be trying to kill a child? Work with us. Because if we have to fight you, I can guarantee that every man in league with you will fall."

"Do you know why we are upset that they are messing with the fluctuations of time?" Cory asked as Ponchi swirled her scythe in an idle, non threatening manner. "Not because we fear Glorificus. She could take lessons from Dae in being a menace, really. She already got beat down by the slayer once, and frankly we don't plan on getting our hands dirty. We will let Buffy kick her ass again. We are upset because he stole our children to do it. The time wyrms are dragon larvae."

"Now I understand," Ponchi spoke. "If you don't want to work with us. Fine..." Ponchi placed her hand on Dee's shoulder. Dee prepared to protest but Ponchi shook her head. "It's alright." Ponchi nodded then at the general with a smile that could easily be termed sweet. "Just go. Stand down. We will take care of it. You don't have to be involved. We won't hold it against you. We have saved the world before and we do not need your help. Especially if you are so afraid to fight the monster that you would rather kill a child. But I will warn you now. If you challenge us we will not take into consideration your humanity. Once we leave this rooftop, the banner of peace will be lifted and consideration will exist no more. You attack us, or try for the child again, and you had best be prepared for one hell of a funeral."

"Your threats don't frighten me child," The general spat at Ponchi's boot shod feet. Ponchi sent an icy glare to the glob of mucous. "You have not seen the true might of our army."

"Then you are a fool," Ponchi's sadness shocked Dee. He thought she was all for taking them down. "A coward and a fool." Ponchi clapped her hands sending her scythe away. "Come Dee. I am sure that your Ryo is waiting for you." Dee sighed then nodded. He stood back as Ponchi released her wings. The knights all crossed themselves when Cory did the same. He tossed a handful of Fairy dust over their small group. Dee held on when he was lifted from the roof in a flurry of invisibility, they alighted. Dee was sad as he entered his car. He knew as he drove home that the two fairy knights were hovering directly above him, unseen by the world, yet ever ready to defend it.

Break

He couldn't bite her. That was a thought that Jill kept in her head as she brushed her hair. He was charming, sweet and everything a man in love should be. Maybe Ryo was right. She was frightening herself for nothing. Perhaps it wasn't Mykial being a vampire that she feared but him being a man. Loving someone, anyone, living or dead was a scary thing. Was she ready and able to allow someone to have that much of an influence on her life? What if he didn't love her? It would be devastating. Jill looked in the mirror. Alright. She had to get it together. Mykial was everything she had been longing for. Someone who would see her, and love her. Jill walked over to the table and lit the candles. He would be here at sunset.

Jill was used to cooking dinner for one. Only now, she set out two wine glasses. Mykial was too young to eat food but he could drink wine. They had a great time together when he would take her to restaurants, she would eat and they would sit and talk and look like any other couple. Sure some of the wait staff wondered why her date never ate anything, but she had fun with him. He told her magical things about his home and she had promised to allow him to show her the beauty of Romania. In so many stories she heard of the creepy factors of the land that hearing him talk of the majesty of the mountains and serenity of the forests brought a longing to her heart. He spoke with such passion about his home. Even though it had been a few months since he had last seen a sunset, he described on that had tears falling. To be so in tuned to his feelings, Jill feared she had an answer for Ryo's question. If she allowed him in her bed, it would be for the right reasons. Jill sighed glad her mind was at ease as her doorbell rang.

Break

Ianto was glad of the distraction as Bikky returned home. Ryo looked up and sniffed. He coughed then offered a soft sigh. "Bikky please take a shower before Dee gets home."

Bikky frowned, then sniffed himself. "Sorry." He muttered. Ryo blushed and looked away from his son. "But you and Rain are the only ones who can smell it." Bikky wondered why Ryo had specified before Dee came home.

"Yes, but Dee will doubtless be hungry and I would rather not smell that on you during dinner." Bikky nodded his head. He kicked Rain softly on the leg on his way up. Rain looked up from reading with Lyo and saw Atreyu staring at him again.

Rain nodded at Bikky then aimed smile at the other boy. "Yes?" Rain asked. Jack had a sudden fit of coughing to hide his laughter. It was obvious to just about everyone that Atreyu had developed a liking for Rain. Well, everyone except Rain. "Did you want something?"

Atreyu sat for a moment in shock to have been caught staring. "Oh..." Atreyu thought fast. "I was listening to you read with your younger sibling. I thought of your offer to procure the novel of the dog who shares your pets name."

"Oh," Rain laughed. " Bikky's dog, not mine. Yeah, tomorrow we can get it from Chris," Rain assured the other warrior.

"I understand that," Atreyu sighed. What if he could get help and spend time with Rain all at the same time... "It's just that, I can speak the language of your people because it was the will of the Empress when I was searching for Bastion. But the written correlation of the language is beyond me. You seem well able to teach. I was wondering..."

"You can't read?" Lyo piped up before Rain could answer. The young boy walked over and placed a small hand on Atreyu's arm. "Rain can help, he teaches math too. Can you count?"

"Verbally, yes," Atreyu nodded causing his loose hair to float about his head. Rain was about to answer when Dee opened the front the door. Ryo's smile turned into a gasp as he saw the crowd with his spouse.

"Hello!" Andy giggled. She sauntered into the house with a swish of her teal, purple and white skirts. The opaque white skirt had a teal sheer layer over it with a purple sheer layer over that. The high princess wore a long sleeved white top that bared her midriff. A silver chain hung about her waist with diamonds, teal crystals and amethysts. "Ponchi and Cory called to tell us of the outcome of a peaceful negotiation with the knights Byzantium. Then Dee mentioned you were making Lasagna and since we have to come here anyway..." Andy trailed off with a giggle.

Nestoir shrugged and turned to Rain. "I have something for you." Rain walked over to see the large box that Nestoir carried. Rain sat with the box and prepared to open it while Ponchi retrieved Dee's bouquet.

Dee took it then bowed, presenting it with a flourish to Ryo. "Oh..." Gwen gasped as she saw the many colors in the elaborate arrangement. "Lovely." She wondered if it was a special occasion that they were unaware of.

"Dee..." Ryo blushed.

"I told her to say," Dee leaned in close. "That I love you, and that you would not be getting any sleep tonight. I told her I intend to take your breath away. So she put in red roses, as always snap dragons, baby's breath and orchids for adventure... Cause I want you to wear whatever it is that you and George bought all those months ago."

"Um... Dee," Ryo laughed as his face flamed. Dee cracked up as Ryo hurried back into the kitchen. He pulled down his crystal vase and placed the flowers there. Bikky came down from his shower. With his wet hair pulled back he stuck his tongue out at Nestoir, then kissed Andy. Nestoir hissed at the youth baring his fangs.

"Keep your juvenile mitts off my wife," Nestoir joked. "Just because I won't drink the blood doesn't mean I won't cause it to flow."

"Rain," Bikky called. "Calm your knight, was just saying hi." Bikky laughed when Nestoir closed his mouth.

"Don't open that," Nestoir shook his head at Rain who was pulling a dagger from his boot to slice into his present. Rain nodded, he replaced his dagger before going into the kitchen to prepare tea and cookies. He was glad that Ryo had baked the snickerdoodle treats. "You two..." Nestoir inclined his head to where Dee was pinning Ryo to the kitchen counter despite his protests. Nestoir left Andy in the living room with Lyo and walked into the kitchen. The high prince sat at the table and glanced at the Torchwood team. "You can stay," he said as they seemed prepared to leave. Ianto sat down his accounts of the vampire fights. He could not say why, but the fact that Vampires could not drink Arcadian blood intrigued him. "Can't handle skin to skin contact really, but that's not true for the Draculesti, you will find out more if you read on. There are different degrees of vampires and blood lines of humanity. Not why I am here, dear me, I am turning into Daphnus. Shoot me now."

"Why?" Dee asked sitting in the last remaining chair. He pulled Ryo into his lap. "You'll just heal."

"Yes, but I will learn from it," Nestoir laughed. He accepted a cup of tea from Rain. "Thank you Squire Rain. Now, leave us." Rain bowed after setting a cup from his tray before each of the adults at the table. He had previously set sugar and various flavors of cream on the table. After Rain left, he turned to Ryo and Dee. "His training is going very well."

"Indeed," Ryo agreed. He sniffed the tea with a smile. "And yet I am more comfortable with him serving at table than I am sending him out into fights against Daemons."

"And yet," Nestoir countered. "He has faced the hordes before." Nestoir held up his hands in peace when Ryo prepared to speak. " If Rain had not been in the room with George when the incubus had him what do you think we would have found when we got there? And that was before he was as trained as he is now. Your son has the power within him to level half the city, you saw that."

"That is what has us worried," Dee toyed with his cup. He lowered his voice when he saw that Bikky and Rain were both sitting in the living room.

"If your son had not pleased the king with his progress you can be sure that he would no longer be a wind mage," Andromache's smile was soft. "The realms are always and ever on the mind of his majesty. He will do what he must to protect them, even if it breaks his own heart to do it. Rain is stronger now than he ever has been."

"But... Bikky and Rain are only sixteen," Ryo sighed. Maybe allowing them to enter the rights of the squire had never been a good idea. They were just children, they should be preparing to spend their summer vacation hanging with their friends, going out, or even on tour, not fighting monsters in back alleys.

"The slayer started fighting demons and vampires when she was fifteen," Nestoir pointed out. "We, as adults are only borrowing this world from our children, it is only fair that we let them fight for it and shape it in the image that best suites.

Ryo sighed. "I know that everything you are saying is right." Ryo smiled when Dee patted his hand. "I have witnessed their skill and their strength many times. It's just..." Ryo looked deep into Nestoir's sapphire eyes. "Can you promise me that you will bring them home?"

"No I can't," Nestoir answered with brutal honesty. "I can not promise that any of us will come home."

"Yet," Andromache sipped her tea then smiled. "We will go into the dark bearing the light. We will seek out the foul and purge it from the world, we will find the lost, and bring home the weak."

"Because we have the light within," Dee finished the vow of every Arcadian.

"Alright," Ryo stood to his feet to open his oven which released an aroma that seemed close to heaven. "But you will do everything within your power to bring our boys back to us or you will know my wrath." Dee gasped when he saw the imprint of scales that showed on Ryo's skin. His eyes took on the crystal, dragon quality that signaled that his temperature was beyond anything normal. Dee knew that if he got any hotter he would sprout the large, leathery dragon wings.

"What?!" Bikky asked running into the kitchen with his hands aflame. Rain floated behind him on green wind, while Atreyu stayed in the living room with Lyo, his long knife out ready to protect the child. "What's wrong? Are we under attack? Rain did not feel anything in the wind, but Ryo."

"Everything is alright," Andromache assured the boys. "Your dad was just threatening my husband." Andy giggled and sipped her tea.

Rhys stared in absolute horror at Bikky's hands. The flames were generating enough heat that he could feel them at the table. And the little one could fly. He had read some fantastic things in the never ending file they had been sloughing through, yet he had managed to convince himself that it was just stories. Sitting here now, there was no denying that it was real. If Ryo and Dee were loathe to send their sons out, how would he be comfortable with Gwen going without him? Nestoir smirked at Rhys and he had the distinct feeling that the high prince had read his mind. He thought they considered it rude to do that. "Sometimes human minds can shout without meaning to." Nestoir answered the unspoken thread. "Rain," Nestoir smiled then. "Go open that box." Rain nodded with a grin he pulled his dagger from his boot hurrying to do Nestoir's bidding. "Bikky," Nestoir pulled a sealed envelope from his pocket. "Official orders from your king and knight master,"

Bikky accepted the orders. He read them through his brows drawing down as he saw the imperial seal of the rampant dragon bathed in flames. Here he was on the verge of the first serious mission. Usually Laton and Zarro would go off by themselves and solve problems, leaving their squires at home. Bikky was a bit disappointed that he was going without Laton, but that did not detract from the fact that he was going on a mission. His orders, to represent the dragon kingdom in the rescue of the wyrms and act as emissary for Jack and his remaining Torchwood team.

Rain opened the box. He moved paper aside. Rain pulled the pants from the box and his eyes widened. They were a slim fit. They were not tight, but they would fit him better than anything he had worn in years. The pants had sturdy metal hoops attached to the belt loop for his favorite belt of heavy metal. The long sleeved shirt would be a tight fit to his form. He looked further in the box and saw a leather vest with hooks and chains. Further in the box was a long coat. It too was a close fit down to the waist where it flared out to the floor. Rain replaced the clothes with a sigh. He began his duty of setting the table. Rain was counting plates out, he looked at Nestoir who nodded and he took out two more.

"You don't think we came all the way here and we won't get to eat Ryo's cooking," Andromache giggled. "Now you guys," she turned her million watt smile on Jack, Ianto and Gwen. "There will be suitable clothes available to you tomorrow and you should carry your weapons at all times." Andromache took a bite of a cookie. "We will be met in London by a very dear friend."

"Seriously?" Rain said as he entered the kitchen for the silverware. Andromache nodded to which Rain grinned.

"Oh, and they found our mutual friend, seems like he was dealing with an alternate reality," Andromache said to Jack. He stared at her in disbelief. "Turns out we may not need his services, but Zarro has issued a summons anyway."

"Who?" Bikky asked pouring rains tea into his glass and setting it by his place.

"Indeed," Nestoir said. He rubbed his hands together at the large pan of lasagna that Ryo pulled from the oven. "Fresh baked bread?"

Rhys watched as Nestoir was near to salivating. "Don't you have chefs in your palace?"

"We do," Nestoir nodded licking his lips at the fresh grated cheese. "But everything Ryo makes just tastes... Better."

"Well," Rain said finishing his chore. "That is because everything is as home made as possible and he puts love in every bite." Rain beamed a bright smile. "Atreyu," Rain said after a moment. Atreyu looked away afraid that he had been caught, once again, ogling Rain. "After dinner I can start you on letters and numbers." Atreyu nodded, his eyes shining as he looked after Rain.

Bikky saw the doe eyed look and shook his head. "He's got it bad." Dee nodded and sighed.

Honey Glayzed 59

Love Light

Ryo brought several French silk pies from the kitchen. "Sorry it's not cake, but you will forgive me won't you?" He nuzzled Lyo's nose.

"It's okay, Da-Ryo," Lyo patted Ryo's hand. "As long as you promise to make my birthday cake."

"Oh absolutely," Ryo promised. He sprayed a generous amount of whipped cream on the side of the younger boy's plate.

Jack closed his eyes in bliss after the first bite of pie. The heavy whipped cream lightened up the thick chocolate. He looked at the can where it sat beside the rest of the dessert. He looked around the table to see if everyone had their fill of the treat. Gwen was chatting with Andromache but her plate did have some of the whipped cream on it. He saw Ianto lick a bit from his finger and shifted in his chair. Well damn it. Jack sighed vowing to linger over his dessert and coffee until he could safely stand. Rhys saw the heated looks passing between Jack and Ianto. He breathed a sigh of relief. For a while he had feared that Gwen had fallen for Jack, and that he, likewise, had fallen for her. To see him now, panting over Ianto, was to dispel any notion that he even found Gwen attractive. "Ryo," Jack asked after making sure that they were all done with the whipped cream. "Can I have that?"

Ryo looked at the can and stood. He made as if to spray more on Jack's pie but Jack caught his hand. "No, no," Jack laughed and winked at Ianto. "It's for later." Ryo gasped, Dee laughed, Ianto looked down into his coffee with a red face. Ryo surrendered the can taking his seat.

"So," Bikky said with a grin. He drank from his cup of milk. "London. Last time we were there was when you guys tried to get Rain in a toga for a photo shoot and all ended up in the pool." Bikky laughed at the memory. "We did not get to see much of the city what with the performance and interviews and all. Are we likely to take in any sights, or just kill daemons and go?"

"Sorry kit," Nestoir shook his head. "We are going in under the radar. We will go directly to our destination and connect with our liaison, then compile evidence, report to Zarro and Laton."

"Seems simple enough," Gwen nodded. She hoped that they would be done soon with this mission. While they were away perhaps the Torchwood hub would be rebuilt. How long Jack planned on being away, she did not know but she had a family back home. When he spoke earlier it had seemed like he did not plan on going back at all. But then again, why would he? Here he could openly love Ianto. From what she understood they were calling in the Doctor he had abandoned them all for so he would have all he wanted.

"Nothing is ever simple where Dae is concerned," Andromache said after a bite of pie. "Never let your guard down, because when you do, that is when he will shove his sword through you. And it is not just Dae and his monsters we have to contend with. Dae has in his employ many humans. Now I have to know you are ready to fight humans. I know you have dealt with 'aliens' before. But..."

"We were well put against some humans as well," Gwen recalled. "There were cannibals in a village that were..." Gwen grew silent when Bikky placed his hands over Lyo's ears.

"What's a can ball?" Lyo said. He held still while Rain took a napkin and dipped it in his water to clean his face. "I can clean my own face Rain."

"I know," Rain assured him with a smile. "A can ball is very bad person." Rain chuckled at his little brother's pronunciation.

"You fought bad people?" Lyo stared at Gwen with wide eyes. "You must be strong like the princesses. Can I go play before my bath?" Lyo asked Ryo who nodded. Lyo jumped from his chair and ran from the dinning room.

"Strong like a princess," Gwen mused aloud. "Usually when one thinks of princesses, you would think fancy dresses and tiaras, not exactly a recipe for strength."

"Why not?" Andromache asked. Her tone was soft and Gwen looked up shocked. For a moment she feared that she had insulted the high princess. "I have many fancy dresses and tiara's yet I am often called upon to wield my sword with the rest of the Royale. We were not brought to this kingdom as members of Zarro's court to sit on thrones. We were brought in to defend our home, to protect it from things that go bump in the night."

"Even when that thing is your husband?" Rain joked stabbing his fork near Nestoir who had been trying to steal from his dessert. Nestoir turned his hand to smoke causing the fork to bounce off the table. Ryo reached out and slid the rest of the pie Nestoir's way. "You can have pie, but I think Jack may harm you if you reach for that whipped cream."

"I have another can," Ryo confessed when Jack eyed Nestoir with a narrow gaze. Jack handed over the can with a chuckle. "And you can always ask Misaki to bring you whatever you need. Good luck explaining that to him though."

"What is Misaki's story?" Rhys asked hoping to change the topic. He was not bothered by the sexual escapades of Jack and Ianto, but he could tell that Ianto was getting embarrassed. "He seems like he is old enough to be a knight, I mean the other salamanders are all knights. They can fight, but he can't."

"I don't know," Ryo frowned as he thought about it. It was true, all the other salamanders that were in the service of his grandfather were knights. They were trained to defend the palace in the case of a siege or worse. Some even went on missions, and Misaki had very little training in that respect. Everyone in Arcadia had the choice of becoming a knight in service to their respective kingdom. Had Misaki chosen not to fight?

"Misaki..." Nestoir spoke then. "I know him," Nestoir sighed. "Or rather I know of him. I mean I have met him, but I know... He did not choose not to fight as a Squire of Arcadia trained to Knighthood." Nestoir looked away from Ryo. "He was dishonored and not allowed to take the trial of the Squire."

"Dishonored?" Ryo frowned having never heard of this before. He recalled his first meeting of Misaki. The salamanders had come to dress him. The others treated him as a human they were forced to contend with and yet Misaki had tears in his eyes as he bowed and welcomed him home. Misaki was the most respectful salamander.

"What did he do? Sleep with the heir to the throne?" Jack asked.

"Our kingdom does not work like that," Ryo answered. "If you want the crown you would have to defeat my grandfather in battle. So what could he have done that would dishonor him? He is the nicest salamander that has ever served us?"

"Well," Nestoir sighed. "I read up on it after we discovered who you were." Ryo nodded and waited for Nestoir to finish. "Misaki was the page in service to your mother before she ran."

"He helped her," Ryo sighed thinking back to how nice Misaki had been to him during their first trip to the palace. How he had bowed and seemed on the verge of tears. "He looks so young, I never thought he could be older than I am."

"You don't look all that old yourself," Gwen said hoping to cheer Ryo up. "How old are you?"

"I don't know," Ryo shook his head. "But it doesn't matter," Ryo smiled then. "I think I will be having a word with my grandfather." Ryo saw that they were all done with their desserts. He stood to clear the table.

"I've got it," Dee offered. "You have been on your feet most of the day. Why don't you go on and get a bath?" Ryo was about to say how sweet Dee was then he offered a playful scowl.

"Alright..." He looked to Bikky. "Can you see that Lyo gets his bath tonight?" Bikky nodded with a snicker. Dee wondered what Ryo was doing when he headed into the kitchen. Ryo emerged and offered Jack a full can of whipped cream. "I will see you all in the morning, you boys have exams so don't stay up too late. Good night." Ryo inclined his head with respect to Nestoir and Andromache, then he wished a good night to Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys.

"Wait..." Nestoir frowned after Ryo disappeared up the stairs. "Did you just send him to bed? And did he just obediently go?"

Dee finished stacking the plates. "Well, we have had a busy few days, bordering on a week of madness," Dee said handing Rain his cup as he began to help. "Case from hell, new people coming in, helping with that, packing and Ryo has been trying to teach George how to cook vegetarian for Wali. Lately we just haven't really had time, and contrary to popular belief, dear sweet Ryo has needs."

Rain blushed after he settled the dishwasher he shook his head at Dee. Bikky took Lyo upstairs while he waved Nestoir and Andromache off. Jack took his team as he was quite ready to have Ianto all to himself. Rain then took several notepads and pens out. Atreyu had been silent during the meal preferring to watch as Rain interacted with his family. He showed great respect to Nestoir and deferred to him as a squire should to his knight trainer. While he was respectful to his parents, it was more loving and playful. Atreyu could not understand why the other boy wore makeup, but it made his looks that much more striking. His eyes jumped from the deep, black kohl liner and his lips shone. Atreyu wondered if they were soft. They looked soft.

He had never thought of kissing anyone, let alone another warrior. But he had watched as Dee had cornered Ryo in the kitchen earlier. In his mind it was not Dee pressing into Ryo but himself over Rain. Yes he would be over him. Even with his boots on Atreyu was taller than the other boy. He could almost smell the soft scent of Rain. It was a woodsy, scent, with a slight hint of floral since he had worked in his garden. His hair looked so soft the way it flowed around his face and shoulders. "I suppose we should start with the alphabet," Atreyu gasped as if he had been doused with a bucket of cold water.

Break

Ianto stood on the balcony. The night sky glimmered above the Onyx mountains. The angles of the rocks seemed more like jewels. The moon hung low casting a silver glow to the entire land. Past the mountain peak on the left Ianto could see the Drak'Kon Ocean. The waves washed the mountainous lands. Ianto peered through the rocks, what was that? He thought he saw something moving in the water. "You ever see a moon like that?" Jack asked. He had stood for at least twenty minutes watching Ianto. He had come out to enjoy the scenery, but couldn't see past his love. Jack took a bit of chocolate from the tray that Misaki had kept chilled ever since their first night here. Jack sprayed the treat with a healthy dose of whipped cream.

"It's lovely," Ianto smiled. He had known Jack was there. But he wondered why he stood just staring. "Almost looks like something is in the water."

"There is something in the water," Jack walked over to the rail next to Ianto. "On the map, says its the home of the water dragons." Ianto turned and opened his mouth to the treat that Jack pressed to his lips. Jack took the other half and ate it. He leaned in licking Ianto's lips clean. Gwen had asked him what it was like to share a room with Jack. It was an experience, he had said. He felt a bit ill at ease most of the time. Like he couldn't relax. He thought about asking for his own room but feared it would hurt Jack. He just felt like Jack would pounce on him if he took off so much as his jacket. "We've been here a few days now and the only thing we have seen is a white lion, albeit with wings, and a fire lizards tail." Jack paused when he felt the tense set of Ianto's shoulders. He had thought he startled Ianto earlier when he had jumped but it seemed now that it might be something else. Jack broke away from Ianto. "I need you to tell me no."

"W...W...What?" Ianto gasped. Jack had held him so close. His hands on his waist. It did feel nice to be so close to him, smelling him. His heart was beating so strong against him.

"Look, I know I have a strong libido and more experience," Ianto looked down. What was Jack getting at? Did he not want him anymore? Had he done something? "Given my way you would be naked round the clock." Ianto gasped in shock. Jack laughed and shrugged. Ianto had always been adorable to him. Even before they had been lovers. He seemed so uptight. Jack enjoyed flirting with him. "I mean," Jack mused aloud. "I know sometimes, you may be sore, or tired or just plain not in the mood but you have to say something. I am not Arcadian. I can not read your mind." While Ianto was adorable, at times he could also be frustrating.

"How? I mean... W...What?"Ianto bit his lower lip.

"Don't do that?" Jack leaned in for another kiss. "I know something is wrong cause when I first spoke, you flinched. And just now, when I kissed you, you were tense. You are always sort of uptight, but lately it has been more so. I mean, you are more relaxed around the prince and his family. It's why I have been insisting we have our meals there. But here, alone with me is where you should be the most relaxed. If you are sore, tell me. We have been getting each other off for months without full penetration and it was fine, it was working."

"I know," Ianto sighed. It was hard to explain. "I'm not used to sharing quarters with another person is all. And sometimes I mean, like last night... I... I was sore, a little. I mean I think I am getting used to it, because I want to... I mean at the moment."

"The chocolate's an aphrodisiac," Jack explained with a sigh. "Come on," Jack pulled Ianto inside. "If I had thought about it I would have realized. I am sorry." Ianto stared at Jack with his mouth slightly open. "Let's just take a bath." Ianto nodded. He walked into the bathing chamber. He could smell the soothing herbs in the water. Jack took his time undressing Ianto. "I mean, it's not a chemical, or a drug or something, don't worry, but it is natural aphrodisiac. Chocolate, ginger and ginseng, I think there was some cinnamon there too. Really spicy chocolate's, which is why I added the whipped cream."

"Oh... I mean," Ianto stepped into the bathwater. Jack stripped down and sat behind him. Ianto inched back until he was in Jack's lap. "Did you think I needed them to accept you?"

"No," Jack laughed. "I just thought it would be fun. I ate the other half remember," Jack took a sponge and began to rub it in slow circles over Ianto's chest. "Don't worry. I will take care of you." Jack rinsed the soap away and gave a slight pinch to the reddened nipple. Ianto gasped feeling a shiver all the way down his spine. "I know how you like to be touched. How you like to be kissed." Jack dragged his tongue along Ianto's neck. He could taste the pulse jumping under his tongue.

Ianto turned his head so his mouth could reach Jack's. Jack seemed to smell better in the hot water. As if his natural scent, his pheromones were heat activated. Ianto shifted in his lap so that he could face Jack more. Rubbing fully against him Jack grabbed his hips. "Jack...?"

"It's okay," Jack pulled Ianto's left leg over so that was straddling his hips. Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth at the brush of their hot arousals sliding against each other in the hot water. Jack took them both in hand. He thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Ianto pressing against him. Ianto tossed his head back and Jack latched on to his chest. He sucked and nibbled lost in the taste of his lover. Was it true that the D family tasted sweet? Like candy? Didn't matter one bit to him now as the only flavor he wanted was his Ianto. Yes, the flavor of Ianto. The thought gave him a wicked gleam in his eye.

Ianto knew that look. It meant Jack was thinking of something devious, something new. Or at least new to him. Jack palmed each cheek of Ianto's bottom. He kneaded it and squeezed. Ianto circled his hips. With his head thrown back and eyes closed he could hear a vague splash of the water. "Jack..." Ianto moaned. He lifted his hips hoping to give Jack room to enter him.

"Shhh..." Jack kissed across Ianto's chest. If Ianto was already sore, he would not add to it. "Lean over the side, here," Jack rolled a thick towel up and helped Ianto to lean over the side of the sunken pool. "Raise your hips," Jack splayed his hands over the small, yet firm bottom. With a wet finger he began to trace the rose hued entrance. Ianto sank into the towel whimpering as pleasure swamped him. Jack smiled at the loud gasp when he began to kiss each cheek. He palmed the pale flesh and spread it apart. Ianto cried out in shock at the hot tongue that began to bathe him.

What was he...? Ianto never finished the thought. His body was melting from the inside. He feared he would slide into the bathwater and pool around Jack in a bubble of need. What was it about Jack that brought out the wanton in him? For the life of him he would never have thought to find himself in bed with another man, let alone enjoying it so thoroughly. Jack slithered his tongue inside and Ianto felt the need so deep within that he pushed back against Jack's face. Jack's hands were busy stroking his hardness and soothing his back. Ianto looked down. He could see the large head of Jack peeking through the water, reaching up past his belly button. Ianto was shocked that the girth had fit inside him, and yet he wanted it now, he needed it. "Jack," Ianto wriggled hoping that Jack would stop teasing him.

Jack felt the tremors and knew that Ianto was close. He sat up and licked his lips. He pressed up against Ianto. Jack nested his hardness against Ianto. Jack began to rub himself there, right in between. Ianto was so warm. The hot water sloshed over the floor the more Jack moved. He knew he could end like this, pressed so tight to Ianto. Jack reached down to stroke Ianto. He groaned pressed closer, closer.

"Jack..." Ianto reached back. He took Jack in hand hoping to aim him. To take him inside. Where he needed him.

"It's okay," Jack took Ianto's hand and moved it back to the towel. "Arch your back," Ianto arched hoping that was how Jack wanted him. Jack began to rub again. Ianto pushed back when still Jack would not enter him. Ianto could feel how ready Jack was. He could not get any harder, what was he waiting for? Was he not going to? Ianto began to panic. Surely he would. Jack's hands never ceased stroking Ianto even as his hips circled. The friction was a hot slide that was almost as good as being inside.

"Jack...It's alright," Ianto tried to take Jack in hand again and push him in. "I want you to." Jack shook his head. He really wished he had thought before giving Ianto the chocolate, but he would not take advantage of it. He would satisfy Ianto without leaving him sore. He would satisfy himself later but first... Jack circled his hand in an up and down motion. Ianto gasped and shivered, Jack knew he was close, but holding back. Why? "Jack... I want you." Ianto tried to take his hand from Jack and reach back but the hold was secure. Ianto whimpered as his body begged for release. "Jack please." Ianto lowered his head to the towel. "Please." Ianto moaned low his whimpering and shivers more than Jack could bear. "Please." Jack sighed. He reached for the liquid soap and spread a good amount before he began to press inside. Ianto took a deep breath that came out as a sigh, a moan, and cry of Jack's name.

Jack gasped as he was clenched with the convulsions as Ianto came. "Oh!... Ianto!" Jack closed his eyes and rode the joy of Ianto's body enveloping his own. Jack thrust feeling the release build inside him until he peaked. Jack gripped Ianto's hips giving him all that was in him. Jack sank back into the pool with Ianto cradled in his arms. Jack marveled that the water was still hot. He took the sponge and rinsed the soapy water from he and Ianto. "Benefits of being in the tub. Easy clean up." Jack laughed. He felt Ianto trembling in his arms. "You okay?" Jack frowned when Ianto turned a silent glare on him. Jack blinked the water from his face when Ianto stood abruptly leaving the bath. "Ianto?... Ianto?" Jack asked at the jerky movements of his lover as he toweled himself dry.

Ianto looked at the towel, the baskets of soaps and oils, the floor and his robe. There was no way he could bring himself to face Jack. He tossed the towel into the basket then picked up the fluffy white robe that Misaki had left for him. There were never any pajamas just the robes. He supposed Misaki would not know about such human things as pajamas. The clothes that had been supplied for them were different variations and colors of what they had been wearing. He heard Jack leaving the tub after releasing the water. Ianto took a deep breath and sat on the bed. He took the top blankets from the bed and threw it at Jack as he approached from behind. Ianto turned and saw Jack had simply wrapped a towel around his waist. "Ianto! What?!" Jack panicked when he saw that Ianto was on the verge of tears. Jack caught the pillow that was lobbed at his head. Jack had always admired Ianto's aim. "Talk to me. I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels."

"Talk... Talk to you!" Ianto practically sputtered. "What for? You don't listen!?" Ianto climbed onto the bed and pulled the remaining cover and sheet up around him.

"Did I hurt you?" Jack asked. He thought back to those last few thrusts he had been lost in his passion. Jack approached the bed. Ianto narrowed his eyes. Jack clutched the pillow to his chest. He had a girlfriend once who had a cat who gave him that very same look right before it attempted to claw his eyes out. Ianto reached over and scooped up the dish of chocolates. Jack grimaced when he threw the contents at him and sat the crystal dish back on the stand. Ianto aimed a pointed glance at the blanket letting Jack know that it was not just a weapon of convenience. Jack took a step back when his vision of the angry cat came back to him at Ianto's expression. Ianto melted then and sniffled. Jack stormed forward not caring if Ianto did lash out but this had to be settled. "Tell me what's wrong?" Jack was fast getting onto the bed. He caught Ianto in his arms and held him tight. "I'll listen." Jack promised. "If I didn't hurt you then what?"

Ianto wiggled but Jack held him firm. This was silly. Why couldn't Jack just leave him for tonight? He needed time. Ianto stiffened when Jack's hands began to stroke his sides. "What kind of game are you playing at?" Ianto turned a glare at Jack. Jack took his hands away from Ianto and stared wide eyed at him. "Is it funny? Some 51st century prank to get your lover all riled up and then deny them? To make them..." Ianto looked down when he felt his cheeks heat. "Beg? I have never been more humiliated in my life." Ianto took a shuddering deep breath and faced away from Jack. Not before Jack saw the tear slip from his eye.

Jack's heart plummeted. He could feel it somewhere around his bottom beating an odd broken sound in tune to Ianto's ragged breathing. "I am so sorry," Jack reached for Ianto but paused his hand moments before connecting. "I didn't think." Ianto huffed a soft laugh devoid of any mirth. "Well, I did, I just didn't think things all the way through in the right order. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt or upset you. I just thought... I mean, we have been satisfied for months now."

"I'll get used to it," Ianto spoke to his hands which were clutched in his lap. " You don't have to deny us. It's not just your choice what happens. What we do is between the both of us. You can't just make decisions because you've done it more."

"I didn't think of it like that," Jack confessed. He felt Ianto relaxing against him. "I'm so sorry." He realized he was beginning to sound like a broken record, but it was all he could say. "I'm used to being in charge; being the leader. Making the decisions is just something that I have always done. Even when I was with someone I..." Jack paused then. He felt a chill from the balcony and sighed when Ianto pulled his blanket up around Jack. "You once asked me if I ever loved someone, if I could understand where you were coming from." Ianto thought back to his time of fighting Jack on his trying to save Lisa. "I have... and I do." Jack wrapped his arms tight around Ianto. "While I was away, with The Doctor..." Jack took a deep breath. "I died almost everyday, sometimes more than once a day for a whole year just because it amused the master." Ianto gasped. He knew Jack had been killed many times but he never knew just how much.

"You weren't gone for a whole year," Ianto scoffed. It had felt like it to him. Their relationship had just gotten started, then all of a sudden it ended. Just like that Jack was gone. Ianto remembered wondering if he was so easy to forget. If Jack would ever come back.

"No I wasn't," Jack laughed. "Thanks to Martha, it was the year from hell that never was. The point I was making," Jack laid back against the pillows. He pulled and shifted Ianto until he was laying on his chest. "The point, is that after a while the pain was so great, all I could think about was you. When I came back I asked you out cause while I was gone I realized we had never been on a proper date. I wanted to have a relationship with you. The Doctor offered me a ride, to be his companion again but all I wanted was you. I mean the rest of the team needed me, but I needed you. I can be a high handed, bossy prick sometimes."

"Yes," Ianto agreed to which Jack gave a light spank to his bottom. Ianto laughed when Jack offered a frown.

"Thanks for putting up with me," Jack murmured. He placed a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead. Ianto's soft 'mmmm' sound caused Jack to look down. He smiled when saw that Ianto was asleep. Jack kissed him again thankful for being forgiven. He lay in the bed with his arms around Ianto and looked out past the balcony. Jack held Ianto in his arms and watched as the moon crossed the sky.

Break

Dee entered the room and sighed. It was so dark. The curtains were even drawn killing whatever light from the moon that might have made it in. He had asked Ryo to wear whatever he had hidden in a bag in the back of the closet but he supposed he should have specified that he would like to see it. Didn't he deserve a reward for leaving it alone all this time and not peeking in the bag? Dee heard Ryo in the bathroom and sighed, so he was still in there? That must be it, but usually he left a lamp on for Dee when he took a bath, or at least left the door open so the light would come out into the room. Dee thought about turning the light on, but decided to wait. He began to undress instead. Dee had a grateful thought to Ryo to keeping their room so neat as he was able to undress and leave his clothes in a chair. He knew he would get yelled at for not placing them in the hamper but the hamper was in the bathroom with Ryo. Dee watched for the light to go off under the door. He sat on the bed waiting for the door to open.

Ryo stood in the dark in the bathroom. He felt the silk of the robe slide over his skin. He knew Dee loved the feel of the fabric on his skin almost as much as he loved his skin. Ryo took a deep breath. How had he let George talk him into buying this? It wasn't the robe, while the sheer panels was a bit more risque that he was used to wearing, it was what was underneath. Or rather, what wasn't underneath. Ryo could feel the blood rushing to his face and took a few more moments to breathe. He looked under the door and saw that there was no light. Was he really waiting in the dark for him to gather his nerve? Sometimes Dee could be so sweet.

Ryo opened the door and looked around. His eyes had adjusted in the bathroom and he found Dee where he lounged on the bed. Naked. Ryo chuckled shaking his head. Dee was so comfortable with his body. He had reason to be. Ryo swallowed as he looked at the long, lean, muscled form lounging before him. Dee's body was a masterpiece sculpted by years of hard work. His pectorals bunched as he had his arms up under his head. The taut tummy tapered, Ryo could count the muscles of the six pack in better light, down to the prominent hip bones and the sizable... Ryo inhaled then blew out slowly. He turned his head around the room. Now he wanted the light. He wanted to see the effect he had on Dee.

Dee would always love when Ryo did that. He didn't know why he didn't think of lighting the candles before, but now was glad he didn't. Ryo's lips were pursed so sweetly as he exhaled causing the candles to gutter to life. Dee saw the flickering light as it began to shine around the room. Ryo's hair gleamed in the burnished color of fire light. Dee looked past his face to see the brown silk robe that flowed around Ryo all the way to his feet. The brown material made Ryo's pale skin glow. Large blocks of the fabric was sheer gold mesh. Dee looked at the deep red nipples that peeked through the mesh and felt his mouth water. The mesh went all the way down showing the strong legs.

Ryo felt Dee's eyes on him and he smiled. Why was he nervous? Dee loved the way he looked, the way he felt. Ryo toyed with the tie. "Oh, you're going to tease me?" Dee smirked at Ryo. Ryo shook his head. He walked over to Dee and stood directly between his legs. Did just the sight of him in his robe do that? Ryo looked down at Dee grown in size. "You are so beautiful." Dee said reaching up to stroke Ryo's sides. Dee covered Ryo's hands with his own. "Let me." He said and began to undo the tie. The silk fell away and Dee felt his eyes expand. He had known whatever it was would be sexy. Anything Ryo wore was sexy. Especially so when George picked it out. It was like George was his special kinky fairy godmother. The brown color of the shorts highlighted the golden, yet pale color of Ryo's skin. The tight, mesh material highlighted everything else. "Oh... Baby." Dee whispered in awe of the beauty before him. Ryo gasped when Dee leaned forward to press kisses along his tight tummy.

"I take it you like it," Ryo said with a slight blush. Dee looked up with his tongue still on Ryo. Ryo stared into those deep green eyes and then looked to the bunched muscles of his shoulders down his back to the toned bottom. Dee sat back and pulled until Ryo was in his lap. Their lips met with a gentle desire that melted Ryo against Dee. Dee tasted the soft lips and used his tongue to tantalize Ryo. Ryo moaned at the wet, hot slide in his mouth. Dee knew just where to touch him. Ryo brought his hands up to Dee's head to stroke the soft hair at his nape. Ryo feathered his fingers through Dee's hair then rested his hands on his shoulders. Ryo let his head fall back as Dee began to nibble his neck.

Dee enjoyed the feel of Ryo warm and squirming in his lap almost as much as he enjoyed the nimble fingers that worked their way down to his chest. Ryo stroked and petted the strong pecs finding the dusky nipples he gave a pinch then yelped as Dee took one of his between his teeth. Dee smiled then licked and sucked, soothing the pert peak. Ryo moaned, then sucked in air as Dee lifted him and kissed down to his tummy. Dee's ability to lift him had amazed him always. Even before they were enhanced with the tears, Dee's acrobatics in bed were award worthy. Ryo gasped as that hot mouth traveled over him. Dee had not removed the shorts but began to lick him through them as if he could devour Ryo, shorts and all.

Ryo grew under the wet pressure of Dee's lapping tongue. Ryo tried to push the shorts down when it seemed as if he would rip right through them. Dee saved him the trouble by using his teeth to bite through the soft mesh material. Ryo gasped in shock as Dee reached up and ripped the shorts the rest of the way off. Before Ryo could comprehend that the article of clothes was gone Dee sucked him in fully. That first big gulp was always his favorite, followed by the deep suction. Dee was talented with his mouth. He kept it so wet, and soft his tongue was agile as it lapped over him. "Oh... Dee." Ryo pushed his hips forward.

"Yeah baby," Dee said with his lips against Ryo. "Give it to me," Dee opened his mouth as if waiting. Ryo placed his hands on Dee's head and began to move his hips. He pushed in and out of Dee's mouth loving the hot, wet slide. Dee backed off and began to suck his own fingers. Once wet he reached behind Ryo. Dee began his suction again while his fingers found the tight entrance. Ryo moaned his hips hitching at the feel of the strong fingers inching inside of him.

"Ah" Ryo leaned far over Dee bracing his hands on his shoulders pushing his hardness deep into Dee's mouth. Dee swallowed, working his lover down his throat. Ryo gasped, his eyes closed as colors danced blinding him. Dee drank. He pulled back licking his lips. Ryo settled in Dee's lap, his eyes lowered to a dreamy smile. "Dee..." Ryo asked, then bit his lower lip as he considered his words. "Do you want me to stay on top?"

Dee grinned. He lifted Ryo again and shifted so that he could lean back against the head board. Ryo began to shrug out of his robe. "Leave it," Dee shook his head and ran his hands over Ryo's hips on top of the robe. Ryo nodded while he reached for the tube of lubrication. He held it in his hands until it was warm then offered it to Dee. Dee spread it on himself and lifted Ryo until he was angled. "Take it slow if you need to." Ryo smiled at the consideration. It had been almost a week, but he needed Dee. Ryo relaxed, then began to press down. He closed his eyes past the initial sting of his muscles, then began to sink down. Ryo cried out in pleasure at the full penetration. He could feel himself stiffening again. "That's my baby," Dee crooned pushing his hips up. Ryo gasped as he bounced fully onto Dee.

"Dee..." Dee had never heard his name sound sweeter than Ryo uttered it. "Shite...Kimochi..." Ryo closed his eyes. Dee's hands moved on his hips bringing him up and then pulling him down. "Mmmm," Ryo leaned forward over Dee. He sat fully on Dee and circled his hips agitating every inch inside of him with Dee's girth and length.

"Oh... damn... baby..." Dee Sat up to hold Ryo as he rocked. Dee fisted his hands in the robe counting backwards from one hundred hoping he didn't end now. Not now. It was too good. He needed more he couldn't end now, but damn it when Ryo moved like that.

"Mmmm hmmm" Ryo held on to Dee's shoulders. Dee felt Ryo weeping against his stomach. He reached down to stroke him. Ryo began to move again. With his head thrown back in bliss he moved up, then sank, swiveled, then bounced. "Aishiteru, Koibito... Kimochi..." Ryo whimpered when he could feel his end near. Ryo leaned into Dee pressing their lips together. Dee gripped Ryo fully and pushed in deep. "Ah!" Ryo cried out as he could feel the heat of Dee exploding deep inside of him. Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee and rocked while he too succumbed to the joy of their love.

Honey Glayzed 60

Vampires of London Part 1

Ryo was slow to open his eyes. When he did he moaned as Dee's tongue circled his nipple. Ryo turned to see the clock. It was three in the morning. "I wasn't done last night," Dee confessed kissing his way up to Ryo's mouth. "You fell asleep right when I was ready for round two."

Dee laughed when Ryo closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. Dee thought of how strong Ryo's hands were. He peeled them back and pressed his lips to Ryo's. Ryo opened to Dee like a flower to the sun warming into the soft tongue that invaded his mouth. "Sorry I fell asleep, but you do tend to wear me out."

"You like it," Dee chuckled kissing his way to Ryo's neck.

"Mmm," Ryo moaned tilting his head.

"You know," Dee whispered just before he bit Ryo's ear. Ryo gasped then sighed at the licking to his sensitive ear that Dee knew would drive him mad. "I didn't get my desert yesterday." Ryo frowned when he distinctly recalled Dee with a plate of pie and whipped cream. Dee waited. He licked his lips then sat up to look into Ryo's eyes. He knew to the second when Ryo understood what he wanted. Those gorgeous eyes widened then closed. Even in the darkness Dee could tell that Ryo was blushing. "Come on, Baby, give it to me." Ryo gasped shifting his hips when Dee's hand found him under the blanket. Ryo reached down and returned the favor. "Come on." Dee crooned pulling Ryo to sit up.

Ryo grew confused when Dee lay back propped up against the pillows. "What..."

"Shhh..." Dee smiled. "Bring your leg over." Ryo looked behind him when he straddled Dee's chest. "Your breakfast is waiting," Dee laughed all the while stroking his hands along Ryo's legs and cupping each firm mound of his bottom. Ryo's soft whimper was music to Dee as he pressed his fingers along the center. Dee pulled Ryo back until his mouth could reach. He looked up at the perfect, round, pink opening and his mouth began to moisten. Ryo leaned down taking Dee in hand, then in his mouth and Dee paused for a moment to appreciate the warm, wet slide. Ryo hitched then melted into the hot tongue invading him. Dee would always love the taste of his Ryo. From the sound of it, Ryo would always love the feel of his mouth on him. Dee used his hands to sooth the aching hardness. Ryo continued to suck and lick. He leaned over more taking in the two globes. He wet them with his tongue before sucking them in. Ryo could taste the leaking excitement and laved the tip stealing each drop. "Yeah, baby, damn." Dee said with his face still buried in Ryo's bottom.

Ryo looked back then sighed at the gentle fingers probing for entry. Ryo relaxed and pushed back against the fingers. "Dee..." Ryo moaned the name. "Kimochi..."

"I can't wait..." Dee sat up. He turned Ryo until he could kiss him. Their mingled flavors spurred their tongues to a frenzy of need. Dee lay Ryo back on the pillows. "Are you ready?" Dee asked. Ryo nodded, reached to their nightstand for their lubrication. Dee was generous knowing that last night was still fresh for Ryo's muscles. Ryo shifted bringing his legs up to Dee's shoulders. "You want it deep?" Dee asked surprised, yet pleased. Ryo nodded smiling as Dee began to press inside. Ryo gripped Dee's arms while uttering a small cry. "Okay?" Dee paused halfway in. Had he gotten Ryo ready enough? Usually he waited until he had made Ryo come at least once before trying to penetrate him, but this morning he really needed him, he couldn't wait.

"Daijobu..." Ryo closed his eyes forcing his muscles to relax. Ryo brought his hands up to Dee's face. Ryo pulled until Dee leaned over him bending him fully in half. Dee pressed all the way in then melded their mouths. He drank in Ryo's cry of pleasure. "Oh... Dee..." Ryo panted when he could. "Hai..."Dee pulled almost all the way out then pressed back in. Ryo cried out when Dee pressed in, swiveled his hips and pulled out again. Dee began a long slow loving of deep thrusts. Dee leaned in further interlocking his and Ryo's fingers. "Aishiteru... Ah..." Dee looked down at Ryo. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed. Dee fell more in love. But it was always this way. His body moved but it was his heart that made love.

Ryo could feel just how ready Dee was. The swelling inside him was intense. He looked up to the sweat drenched brow and those deep eyes looking down at him. Ryo nodded then and lowered his legs. Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee, then locked his legs around Dee's waist. Dee really began to move then. He drove into Ryo with the passion of his love closer to the brink than he thought he was. Ryo raised his hips in time with Dee taking him in. Close to the edge himself. Dee reached down. He wanted Ryo to finish. He needed him to. Ryo gasped, his cry loud in the darkness of their room. Dee melded their mouths and joined him. "You are so amazing," Dee said when he could speak. Ryo laughed softly. He gasped and held still as Dee pulled out from his body.

"Mmmm," Ryo purred. He inched in closer to Dee. There was so much he could say right now. Ryo placed a kiss on Dee's chest, his eyes closed. Dee smiled as Ryo fell asleep.

Break

Sunlight began to pour into the room from the balcony. Jack sighed when the light reached him. He had worried about jet lag for the team coming from Wales, then into American and in between Arcadia on a regular basis. Nestoir had told him that Zarro kept his time frame negotiable with wherever they were. How he did that, Jack had asked, Nestoir had laughed. His response of ' you ask him,' was enough to kill whatever curiosity Jack may have had. Jack felt the heat moments before Misaki walked into the room. Jack held a finger to his lips. Misaki bowed low then retreated to the dressing chamber.

Ianto awakened to feather light kisses along his face and finally his lips. He realized he was laying across Jack's chest. Had he been there all night? Had Jack slept? They had a mission today, an important one, it would not do for Jack to be less than rested. "I can feel you worrying." Jack said with a chuckle in his voice. "What?"

"Did you sleep?" Ianto asked sitting up. He adjusted the robe he had fallen asleep in. Shifting, he saw that Jack was still nude, but made no move to roll him over or get on top.

"I dozed." Jack admitted. He looked to the end of the bed. "Mind getting me a robe?" Jack asked. "Since you are already covered." Ianto frowned wondering what was with Jack's mood until he saw Misaki rushing forward with a thick white robe. "I was talking to Ianto, but thanks." Misaki bowed low averting his eyes as Jack took the garment and donned it.

"I have prepared your ensemble for today." Misaki announced. "You will find them most comfortable and similar to what you are acclimated to." Misaki bent to retrieve the blanket from the floor, along with a pillow. Ianto blushed when he placed them in a large hamper in the corner. Misaki vanished into another small alcove that Jack and Ianto had not been aware of. He emerged a few moment more with a small brush and pan in one hand and a bucket in the other. Ianto felt horrible to see the gentle young man get on his hands and knees with the small brush to clean up the debris of his tantrum.

Misaki gasped when Ianto came forward. "This is my mess." Ianto tried to take the towel from the bucket. Misaki surprised Ianto with his speed as he moved the bucket away from him. "I am sorry, I made the mess," Ianto thought back to his throwing the chocolate treats at Jack the night before.

"No... Sir... Please. I must insist," Misaki used his sleeve to dry Ianto's hand all the while keeping his eyes lowered. If he failed anything, even after all these years he would be denied the right to even serve in the palace.

"Is the prince cooking breakfast again?" Jack asked. He left the dressing room adjusting his suspenders. He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto looked up and Jack gave a small shake of his head. Ianto sighed, got to his feet and headed into the dressing chamber. He found a slew of suits all lined up and ready. "Not the red shirt," Jack took the shirt from Ianto. He sighed then offered a blue. "We may run across someone who will take a fancy to you and you look particularly fetching in red."

"Well," Ianto accepted the blue shirt. "Shall I also wear a bag over my head or just enter London with my gun drawn?"

"I like when you are sassy," Jack gripped Ianto's hips. "Too bad I'm hungry." Ianto grinned then and began to dress. He heard the knocking at their palace door. "I'll get it." Ianto nodded and finished getting dressed while Jack headed into the room. He saw Gwen and Rhys being admitted by Misaki. Misaki moved his basket of laundry off to the side before he began to make the bed with fresh sheets. All evidence of the chocolate mess was gone. Ianto emerged wearing a dark suit with the blue shirt. Jack smiled. He winked at his lover then opened the door to Ryo and Dee's home.

Ryo was just entering the kitchen. He saw the group there and his face beamed a bright red. "Good morning." Ryo would be glad to be in the pet shop soon. "I overslept a bit." Ryo took the items he had set out the night before from the refrigerator. " But I do still have time to get breakfast ready before the boys' exams.

"Oh..." Bikky entered the kitchen with his hair still wet from his shower. "I thought you would sleep in and was coming to make breakfast."

"Well, I am up," Ryo wrinkled his nose at Bikky. "Is Rain up?"

"Yep, as is his stalker," Bikky said low. Jack, hearing him, chuckled. He could think of a better name to call Atreyu, but he figured Bikky had it pretty spot on. "Rain's in the shower and Atreyu is on the phone with Bastion. Apparently if the empress stays here she will begin to age. So they do not know if they want this over with as soon as possible to get her back to her palace, or if she should be allowed to grow up. I think it should her decision, but hey it's not my kingdom."

"Well," Gwen moved out of Ryo's way when he walked by with a large skillet. "Will she age all at once? Or will she begin to age like a normal human? I mean, she is stuck in this adolescent phase now, but if she could grow up..."

"She is called the child like empress though," Rhys weighed in having read her story as well in the annals of the Arcadian kingdoms that they had been given. He stayed up at night reading long after Gwen had gone to sleep. The more he learned of this kingdom, the more he wanted to get his wife and go home. He had thought the aliens were dangerous, these things they fought. He recalled reading that their high prince Daphnus had been murdered before and yet he was here. High Prince Nestoir was technically a vampire but alive. Rhys thought again of the one thing in the annals that had brought him comfort. Though he was creeped out finding out that vampires existed, he could take heart in the knowledge that some were in league with the Arcadians and could not drink Arcadian blood on pain of death. He had showed Gwen the passage when he had discovered it though neither of them knew why the blood was poisonous to the Vampires.

"Andy is called the Child like Princess, and yet she is a full grown wife and mother of two." Bikky handed A large platter of ham steaks to Ryo. "Good boy," Bikky praised Cujo who sat while he walked past with the meat. Bikky pulled a piece of jerky from his pocket for the dog. Slyphe leaned on her hind legs putting her front paws on Bikky's shirt.

"Hey," Rain complained pulling his cat from Bikky. "Here you go," He handed her a treat. "You did not beg when he passed, so, good job." Slyphe took the treat then headed out into the backyard with Cujo. The Large crow was already out perched on the fence overlooking the yard. "I will set the table," Rain took the necessary items from the cabinet. He heard Dee coming down the stairs with Lyo and smiled. Ryo had thought that Rain would wear the outfit that Nestoir had brought him. Today's large clothes were no different from his usual attire. "We are suiting up at the pet shop before we head out." Rain said correctly interpreting the look from Ryo. "Can I have my eggs sunny side up?"

"Scrambled," Bikky said with a grin. He went to slap Ryo's bottom but Ryo caught his hand in a swift move that did not jar the plate of meat he held.

"So... Not today," Ryo's face heated when Jack laughed.

"Good Morning!" Dee entered the kitchen with a jovial grin. He walked by Ryo to steal a kiss. "You guys are impeding breakfast." He complained. He saw the bowl of eggs that Ryo set out. "Over easy," He told Ryo with a wink. Ryo sighed and turned to the Torchwood team. As they told their egg preferences he began to fry up the ham steaks. "I have a uniform ready to go arrest Mr Hayes after the exams today and another one will take Casey home after. Would you like to go with to speak to his parents?" He asked Ryo.

"If he needs help," Ryo said. "He can ask for it. We have done what we can. At the moment we have to get all settled at the pet shop and you know Sofu D has been living there as well."

"Oh no...!" Dee's horrified expression worried Ianto. "I'm staying here. No way am I getting anywhere near him."

"King's orders," Ryo sighed as he said it.

"Is the penalty for insubordination still death?" Dee asked as if considering his options. Ryo nodded feeling his own apprehension. "Is it unethical to drug him?" Ryo nodded again. Dee sighed then began to make the coffee. He paused when he saw that Ianto was already at the machine.

"Just keep cookies in your pockets," Rain filled the juice. "He is as sweet as can be." Rain chuckled thinking of the fresh baked snacks he kept on hand. "If he is in a foul mood, throw them and run."

"Poor count D and Lord D," Bikky shook his head. "Thank God we will be in London fighting Daemons."

"Can we go with them?" Dee asked Ryo who shook his head. "Ooh, biscuits." Dee sniffed them as Ryo took them out of the oven.

Break

Leon sat in the garden patting Count D's hand. D took a deep breath before approaching the divan where his father was serving Sofu D tea. "Here father," Lord D smiled. "Peaches boiled in Maisia juice then sprinkled in honey, just as you requested."

"Where are the cookies?" Sofu asked accepting the tea and fruit.

"You did not request cookies," Lord D began to panic.

"Here," Count D summoned sugar cookies that he had made the night before. Sofu narrowed his eyes a moment, before he placed a peach on the cookie then ate them together. Leon nearly gagged at the sight of the too sweet confection. He was quick to look away when Sofu frowned at him. "I must go, I think I hear George and family arriving." Count D beat a hasty retreat. Leon panicked before running after him.

Lord D whimpered. He sent a pleading glance at Q-Chan. She chirped before changing into her human shape. "Go child," She waved him off. "I will tend your father." Lady Aurora hid a smile behind her delicate hand as Lord D lifted the end of his cheongsam to hurry from the room at a slight run. "You really should be nicer dearest," Lady Aurora chided her husband. Sofu Sniffed his tea and turned away. He could complain that he was pregnant and all that it meant for his body, yet he knew how much it would hurt her. She had been changed at a young age, her body had never known the ravages, and yet the joy, of carrying and delivering a child. Sofu sipped his tea then offered her a smile. "You are so gentle, my love. I know why you take it out on them, because you fear complaining to me. I love you so. Please," Lady Aurora took his hand in her own and brought the warm appendage to her cool cheek. "Share with me. I wish you would. Tell me what you are going through. Even if it is vicariously, I would share this with you."

"Oh... Darling..." Sofu took her hand. He shivered but still arranged his robes so that she could press her hand to the small expanse of his tummy. "For so long my body has been mine to control. He has taken that away from me. And yet each day I can feel our child living inside me and I care a little less. Doesn't meant I won't have words for A when he makes his presence known."

"Of course," Lady Aurora laughed. She leaned back with her husband in her arms and her hand growing warm on his flesh.

Break

"I think there was a residual memory for Mr Hayes," Bikky said as they approached the pet shop. "I mean he looked at Rain this morning like he was a dragon coming to eat him."

Gwen nodded. "Well, if your plant seed works anything like our retcon, then the sight of something linked to whatever was forgotten could have triggered, maybe not a full memory, but the emotion it elicited," she said.

Jack nodded thinking of the drug he had a hand in developing. "So what will happen if he does remember?"

"I wonder when was the last time Lady Aurora ate." Bikky mused with a soft chuckle.

"And if she has been dealing with our dear Sofu D..." Dee shuddered. "She should be fit to rip someone's throat out." Jack was puzzling over their words when he heard a familiar whooshing sound. He paused then before descending the stair to the basement door where their new friends were fast disappearing into. Ianto stopped an inch from walking into Jack's back. Rhys plowed into Ianto. Dee turned to see what the hold up was and saw the strange blue box that materialized directly in front of the pet shop. "Um... Okay."

The door of the box opened and a slender man in a blue suit came out. "What?!" he exclaimed looking around in horror. "Wait... What?!"

To Be Continued


	23. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 61-70

Honey Glayzed 61

Vampires of London 2

"The man's a maniac!" JJ complained storming out of the shop, Leon at his side. He prepared to say more but stopped before he could crash into the crowd of people milling around. "Hello..." Ryo took in JJ's frazzled appearance and sighed. He patted his arm. JJ offered a simple nod. "Darling is inside... near to weeping. I have to go in to work, please try to calm him down."

"We will do what we can," Ryo assured him. JJ rushed off red faced and fuming. Leon looked back and shook his head.

"Hey babe," Dee gazed down the stairs into the dark opening of the pet shop which yawned before them like a cavern into the pits of despair. "Don't we have to work?"

"Not until tomorrow," Ryo took a deep breath. He faced the man frantically opening and shutting his blue door with questions to no one in particular. "Hello... Um... Sir... My name is Randy MaClean."

"May as well just start with Ryo, it's what we all call you anyway," Jack said with a grin stepping around the slighter frame of Ryo.

"Jack... Jack? What is going on? I was on my way to get Donna home and my TARDIS was redirected externally. I have to get her home." He said looking inside where the red head was sleeping.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jack asked looking in as well.

"Is someone ill?" Jack moved aside for the slender form of Lord D to pass him. "Well, Dr... Hello." Jack frowned hearing the coolness of the greeting. Lord D was usually so sweet tempered.

The Dr paused. "D the younger? Is that you?" Ryo shooed the boys inside while Jack entered the large blue box. He emerged moments later carrying the unconscious woman. "I wasn't just moved countries was I?" The Dr sniffed the air and gazed about. "But time as well."

"Yes," Lord D nodded placing a gentle hand on Donna's head. "I am afraid so. The high king has need of you."

"Zarro?" The Dr asked. He looked around at the crowd of people in front of the pet shop. "Is he the one who redirected my ship?"

"Of course," Jack informed him. He held still while Lord D left his hand on Donna's head. "Time Lord Consciousness... In a human... Have you gone quite mad?" Lord D frowned at The Dr.

"I didn't do it on purpose?" The Dr answered with a sigh. "But now I have to wipe her memories of me or well, you do know what happens don't you?"

"I do..." Lord D sighed. "We can also stabilize her." Lord D inclined his head at the pet shop. "Come along then, Dear Jack, take her inside." Lord D pulled his sleeves back. He shooed the large group into the shop. "You boys go get your rooms all settled. Then get ready to go to the mission. Ryo, I am so sorry but father would like to see you."

Ryo wondered what Sofu D could possibly want with him. He aimed a frown at Rain who smirked and handed him a bag of cookies. "Remember, if he starts growling, throw them and run."

"Just go get dressed for your mission," Ryo said pushing Rain to his room while Bikky laughed. Dee firmed his spine and took Ryo's hand. Ryo was brought up short as Rain walked by Lord D. Dee stared as well. "He's..."

"Taller than Lord D," Dee observed in a hushed whisper. " I mean he does have boots on, but that used to make him eye level. I think he grew." Ryo chuckled a bit behind his hand. He looked at where Lord D was walking around directing Jack where to lay Donna. He shooed several cats off of a couch. The creatures gave Lord D a surly look before meandering off into the back of the shop. Aoi met them in the front of the shop holding on to Count D's hand.

"Oh... Ryo, good you are here." Count D grasped his hand. "Grandfather is asking for you."

"I am on my way," Ryo assured him. "I just have to make sure that Lyo..."

"I will do it," Count D took the young boy's hand. "Please... I am sorry, just... Please."

"I will go," Ryo took a deep breath. He looked down at the bag of cookies. He thought to say thanks to Rain but the boy had already hurried off.

Lyo held tight to Count D's hand. Aoi wriggled free to make her way to the group coming in. Jack paused and looked down to the little doll faced child. "Hello there." Jack smiled at the bright blue eyes of the little girl.

Aoi gazed at Jack then at Ianto. "Bound..." She said with a smile. Count D gasped at his daughter's tone of voice. Aoi then looked at Gwen. "Seven months and a week she will emerge." Aoi reached up trying to touch Gwen's stomach. Rhys looked down at the little child. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh yes," Gwen gasped thinking back to the discovery of the bomb inside of Jack had followed the discovery of her being pregnant. "I meant to tell you, but with everything that has been happening... What?" Gwen paused when Lord D ceased to work on Donna to rush to her side. "What?"

"His majesty does not know." Lord D said. He pressed his hands to her abdomen. "Excuse me, please." Lord D closed his eyes. Gwen stared in horror at the golden light that surrounded Lord D's hands. What was he doing to her baby? She supposed she could trust him, Jack trusted him. He was a doctor."I should have checked." Lord D grew silent and then dropped into a full bow as the wind in the shop picked up. "Forgive me your majesty." Gwen stared in awe at the regal man standing in the shop. He had not been there moments before but his smile did not waver as he looked down at Lord D.

"Stand little one," Zarro placed a gentle hand on Lord D's shoulder. "It is not your fault. I am not here to scold, rather... I am not here to scold you. Where is your father?"

"Oh please, your majesty," Lord D looked up, tears brimming his eyes. "Do not upset him."

"Because, clearly, he has not been upsetting you," Zarro had to pull Lord D to his feet. "Come now." Zarro sighed then trailed his hand over Lord D's face. "If anyone else made you so much as sigh, let alone cry, he would be tossing them from the balcony. Besides, no sense wasting these precious tears." Zarro placed the tear into his pocket. "My wife will thank you when I spread these in her garden, but do see that you shed no more. Your father will be upset that were weeping, even if he is the cause." Zarro then turned to face the Dr. "Dr, you and I will speak later. This young one will help your companion." Zarro handed Lord D a small silver vial before he stomped, barefoot, down the hall.

The Dr walked over to where Lord D was straitening his cheongsam. "You can help her?"

"Of course," Lord D sniffled. He accepted a handkerchief from Jack. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Jack said his concern for his friend evident. "I never knew you knew The Dr."

"There is much you did not know of me," Lord D smiled then moved on to Donna. "I must waken her."

"No," The Dr tried to prevent Lord D from waking Donna. He gasped when Count D held him. "What... Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you," Count D said his voice soft, yet it's timbre relaying his gender to The Dr. "My father will assist your companion, please, leave him to it."

"Your father?" The Dr looked at Count D closer. He saw the shiny short hair and miss matched eyes in the porcelain face that was an exact match for Lord D. "D the younger has a son. It has been a while since I saw you."

"As far as you know it could have been mere weeks," Lord D said with a snide sniff. The Dr looked away from Lord D.

"I am sorry," The Dr whispered then sat where Count D indicated. He wondered why Jack and his team were in the shop, but would hold his questions for later. At the moment, Donna needed assistance, and if there was anyone who could help her, Lord D could. The Dr had been thrown by the presence of Zarro, the last time he had seen the giant feline had been during the creation and signing of the Shadow Proclamation. And Lord D... Though he was present at his birth, he feared the dear Kami would never forgive him for what happened the last time they had been together. He was young then, only 68 human years had passed since his birth. The Dr sighed, and still he would deny any request to take him back. He hope Lord D understood his reasons.

The Dr gasped as Donna sat up. Her eyes were blinking rapidly as the Time Lord consciousness bombarded her brain. "What is your name?" Lord D asked when she attempted to focus on him.

"Dr Donna... No... Noble... Donna Noble..." Donna gasped then brought both hands to her head. "Uh..."

"I can help," Lord D summoned a cup of water. "Drinking a full vial of the Seraph tears will make you practically immortal, but half diluted in water should give your body enough strength to reject the Time Lord consciousness." Lord D measured half of the vial that Zarro had given him. "Take this now." He handed her the cup. "Please, you must drink it."

"Tears you say?" Donna eyed the cup with a measure of distrust.

"It's alright," The Dr assured her. "This weeping angel will help you," The Dr. nodded then waited. Donna returned the nod, then tipped the cup. She gasped and coughed. "What's wrong?" The Dr asked moving to hold her still when it seemed she would toss herself from the couch where Jack had left her. The Dr frowned when she continued to thrash. "What is that stuff doing to her?"

"The consciousness is confused," Lord D explained. "It needs a genetic code to know where to go."

"Genetic code?" The Dr frowned. He gasped, "Alright then, come on home." He said then pressed his lips to Donna's.

After a moment she stilled then pushed against him. "'Oi... get off... Get off, you wee silly man." The Dr backed away. Truly. Was Donna back to herself? "You know better than that."

"Of course," The Dr sat back then he laughed pulling her into his arms. "Now, when are we?"

"Well it's actually been quite some time since we defeated the Daleks and Donna sucked up your consciousness," Jack explained looking at Ianto.

Ianto walked over and offered his hand to shake. "It is an honor to meet you sir, I mean face to face." The Dr shook his hand. He deplored being called sir, but the young man before him seemed pleasant enough and it was obvious that Jack had found someone to love. Ianto took in the slender man in the blue suit and long brown coat. He guessed he was attractive. He could see why Jack would run off after him. Ianto shook the hand then recalled that Jack had kept a hand in a jar, yet here the Dr was with both of his hands.

"What happened?" Donna asked getting to her feet. She looked around, straitening her bright red hair. "Where are we?"

"It appears we are in the pet shop. It belongs to a friend of mine," The Dr explained. "So Zarro shanghaied me... Wonder what he could want. Does he want me or my TARDIS?"

"Both I think," Jack said holding still while Donna embraced him. Ianto looked away and counted to ten. When he looked back she was still holding on to Jack. Jack could feel the heat of Ianto's gaze and backed away from Donna. "I don't think you have officially met the team," Jack said with a smile. "This is Gwen and Rhys, and Ianto Jones," Jack pulled Ianto to his side. He made it a point to place his hand on Ianto's waist. Donna looked between the two then smirked at Jack. The slender man stood next to Jack then smiled at Donna she could see then why Jack must be in love with him. Jack felt the slight humming in his skin, it was always the same way when he was near The Dr. Like something exciting was about to happen. "Should have known that you would know all of these mad people." Jack joked poking The Dr in the side.

"Yeah well," The Dr nodded looking around the shop. He looked between Lord and Count D with a sigh. The two were almost indistinguishable. "So weird thinking of you having a child. I mean..." Count D observed the young man that was addressing his father with such familiarity. "I was there the day you were born." Lord D gasped. His cheeks turned a slight shade of red before he looked away. "I know you may never forgive me for... what I did... But you have to understand about fixed points in human time frames. Things that have to happen when they happen and nothing can change that."

Lord D glowered at The Dr before he got to his feet. "Your companion is better. I must see to my father now." Count D gasped hearing such a cold words from his father. Not to mention his reason of going to Sofu. For the past few days Lord D had avoided his father. Count D stared after him as he left down the hall with a grace born of centuries.

"I will see you all to your rooms," Count D said to Jack and his team. Dee he trusted to find his room. Ryo... Count D sighed and said a prayer that Ryo would be alright. He did not know what Sofu wanted with him, but he hoped he made it to his room in one piece. George, Jhaymes and their group he had already settled. He was so glad that the shop was connected at various points to Arcadia. Why his home had been chosen as a point of origin he well understood, but the extra stress was more than he would have wished for.

"May I assist you?"Moira walked over to Count D. "You seem to be agitated." Count D sighed as he gazed at the child like empress before he smiled. There was just so much she did not understand.

Break

Ryo took a deep breath and walked into the garden. He found Sofu D resting in the arms of Lady Aurora. He tried not to gulp as the she vamp looked at him. She nudged Sofu who opened his eyes. "Ah..." Sofu D rubbed his hands together. He saw the respectful distance that Ryo kept. "Come here young one." Sofu commanded with the air of one used to being obeyed. "Come, come now. No dawdling." Ryo hurried over to his side. "You may be wondering why I wished to see you."Rain was right after all. "I have distracted Zarro with a bountiful bouquet of his favorite snack flowers." Ryo gasped when the ancient creature seemed to read his mind. Sofu sniffed. "Bring me those cookies and stop dawdling. I will speak with your grandfather if you further disobey."

"Oh," Ryo frowned at Sofu. He thought of what he had recently learned about Misaki. "I mean to have words with my grandfather." Ryo walked over and offered the bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"That's the spirit kid," Lady Aurora chuckled. "Dearest, will you be alright?"

"Of course..." Sofu's face softened. "You have been at my side all this time, I am sure you are hungry."

"I will bathe ere I return," Lady Aurora leaned in to kiss Sofu's lips. "Be well."

Sofu smiled as he saw that Ryo looked away. "You made these," Sofu looked at the cookie then bit into it. "Yes..." Ryo waited. The ancients, he knew, took their time to get to their point. "You made a cake at one point, it was red in color."

"Oh," Ryo thought back to the many cakes he had made over time. "Red velvet?" He asked looking at Sofu D.

"Never mind all that," Sofu shook his head. "The topping, what was that?"

"Whipped cream cheese frosting," Ryo said with a smile. "Would you like me to make you the cake and the frosting or just the frosting?" Ryo was already due to make a bowl of key lime filling for Jhaymes, may as well go ahead and make dessert for the pregnant kami as well.

"Just the topping," Sofu ate another cookie. "And another batch of these would be appreciated."

"I wonder if you will deliver a baby or a pound of sugar," Ryo laughed softly.

Sofu grinned when it seemed as if Ryo was not afraid of him. He then smiled at the dragon prince. "Tell me something, Ryo," Ryo sat back down from where he had stood preparing to leave the Kami in peace. "You have the abilities of fire. Your skin, I have noticed, takes on the diamond quality of dragon scales when you are in battle and you recently have begun to master the art of the flight." Ryo nodded wondering what Sofu was getting to. "Dee does not possess any of those abilities. How do you share with him, as you are supposed to with a spouse, something they could not possibly understand?"

"Sometimes," Ryo sighed. "Sometimes I get scared of the changes going on in my body. Sometimes I fear I will lose control, but Dee grounds me. He is the center of the passion that fuels my flames. At times, all I can do is hold on to him. But the main part is communication. There is no way he would ever understand what happens when flames are created inside of me and expelled out, but I can tell him how it feels to me."

"Does he ever envy you? I mean," Sofu sighed. "There is this incredible life giving force inside of you and he does not possess that ability."

Ryo looked at Sofu, really looked at him, then smiled. "Why would he envy something that belongs to him? He has the flames of the dragon because he has me. I see how Lady Aurora looks at you. As a vampire she knows of death and darkness. Yet she is unlike a lot of the vampires that I have seen and known. She has a humanity about her, because she has you. You bring her light and life. You made her a mother. Even if the child does not grow inside of her, because she loves you, she can understand what it means to carry and bear children."

"She was just a human girl," Sofu sighed then ate another cookie. "Taken in the blush of her youth."

"I see that youth every time she is with you." Ryo said glad that he had not said too much to Sofu as he was easy to upset. Just as he was about to beg his leave he felt a large paw on his shoulder.

"There you are," Ryo looked up into the face of the White Lion who was still munching on several exotic plants. "Look," Zarro shrank down to his small human form. He pulled his hand from his pocket. Sofu at first looked away from the sparkling drop on the King's finger. He had felt his son's upset earlier but it was short lived and he could guess the cause. "Soofu," Zarro looked at Ryo's chair. Ryo was quick to get up. He bowed then made his retreat from the room. "You look amazing. Blooming suits you. Do you really not wish to give birth to this child growing inside of you?"

"Unfair, your majesty," Sofu dipped his cookie into some pudding that he summoned. "I would never begrudge a child life, especially one that is my own."

"Wherein lies your disgruntlement? I do not understand," Zarro reached into a pocket for a few blooms that he had left over.

"He was rude," Sofu grumbled. "He did not ask and he just..." Sofu paused when the great king began to chuckle.

"He is an older brother," Zarro offered a maisia berry to the red faced Sofu D. Sofu eyed the treat before he took it. "Go easy on your offspring, ere you foster resentment with the younger generation. You are taking your anger out on the children and it pains me to see them so distraught. Your eldest son was in tears."

"I will see to him." Sofu sighed and got to his feet. "You were done?"

"Of course," Zarro stood as well. "There are other matters that I must attend to."

"Shall I accompany you?" Sofu asked straitening his sleeves. The king shook his head. Sofu wandered over to where Lord D had left his lunch set up for him. "He has not come to eat with me in two days. He just leaves the food for me."

"Can you blame him?" Sofu looked up at the words of the king and found himself alone in the garden.

Break

Ianto sat on the bed lacing his shoes as he dressed in a black suit for their foray into London. The clothes looked just like their other clothes, but Misaki had sat them apart special for the duration of the mission. Jack was looking over his new coat. "I..." Jack and Ianto both looked up as Misaki entered the room from the balcony. "I made that for you based on the one that you were wearing when you arrived. It should be identical to the one that you were wearing, therefor familiar and comfortable. Yet it was made with my own Salamander wool. It is flame retardant, bullet proof, and will protect against moisture. Your suit," Misaki looked at Ianto. "Is the same." Misaki bowed to Ianto and Jack. "Your weapons are primed and at the ready. Please excuse me," Misaki bowed again before he headed out of the room.

"It's so sad," Ianto sighed looking out over the mountains. "He is relegated to a servant because he helped a friend."

"I think he got off light," Jack said. "What he did was considered treason, or insubordination, the penalty is usually death, if all he was denied is squiring and knighthood..."

"But," Ianto thought back to the studies of the Arcadia kingdom that he had done. "The knights are revered here. The highest aspirations of the young are to be a knight. To deny him, was worse than death. It must have shamed his entire family."

Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "I know you like him, and I am sure he had his reasons for what he did, but the fact remains that he helped a member of the royal family desert her home and dishonor the dragon that wanted to attempt to wed her. Besides, I think that Ryo wants to set it right. As it was his mother, I think he should. And it will be interesting to see him go against the dragon king."

Break

Julie held the envelop in her hands with a smile. She presented it to her mother and father. Ryan stood at her side watching as her face lit with joy. So, they were requesting that she be allowed to spend part of the summer learning the decorum of a princess? It must really be true then that allowing her to stand as Rain's lady during his squiring was akin to a betrothal. He supposed with the kingdom being what it was, they had to be careful in who they accepted. A random girlfriend would not be allowed in, but a fiance... Ryan looked at his sister. She was so sweet. After everything that she had been through, being a princess was the very least that she deserved. But what kind of princess would she be? There were some spouses to the knights who did not fight, and yet there were some princesses, as he understood it, who went out on missions. They fought as much as the princes. Would his sister be made to fight, or would she be like George and meant only to act as a buffer? A welcome home smile and kiss after a job well done. Ryan sighed. Whatever she became, he knew that it would be great.

The basilisk stood by the door with the official insignia of the dragon kingdom. His sunglasses gleamed in the late after noon sunlight. Ryan had wondered why the basilisks always wore the shades and did his research. What he found chilled him to the bone. The favored guards of the dragon kingdom could kill with a glance. It must bode ill if that is who they sent to bring his sister to the pet shop for princess training. Should he go with her? Ryan was just about to offer when his dad said that if he could go with her, then Julie could go. Ryan smiled then headed to his room to pack a bag, though he knew that the Arcadians would supply all that was needed.

Break

Gwen sat at the small table sat up for a tea time. Jack and Ianto were with her next to Lord D. Zarro smiled at Lord D hoping to dispel the contrite expression on his face. "Your majesty," Lord D spoke, his voice low. "I have just completed a medical examination of the team. Jack is in great health as is Ianto, Gwen is with child."

"So it would seem," Zarro offered a wide grin. "Congratulations, mother," Zarro reached into a pocket. He pulled several diamonds and offered it to her. "Make her a necklace when she is older." Zarro paused then and Gwen wondered if this was one of the lapses that he was known for. She had read that time meant nothing to the great beast and that he could stop mid sentence for several minutes. The longest pause recorded was a whole hour. Jack looked over with a smile on his face as there was a door opened and three people walked in. " Princess Chimera," Zarro said a jovial grin splitting his face.

"Your majesty," The jade eyed, petite blond said with a smile. "I have something that I would like to show you." Zarro looked at her with a wide grin. Chimera handed the king a small device. "Its a cell phone," Zarro looked at it. He held it up and sniffed it. Gwen worried that the device would end up in his mouth next. "I told you about it, I got you one, and taught you how to use it. So the next time you need one of us, you can use it rather than knocking about in our heads."

"These things are tedious," Zarro said with a frown. He tossed it back to Chimera.

She showed a rare, indulgent smile at Zarro before she bowed. "You summoned me your majesty."

"Did I?"Zarro shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I did, yes. I think I did." Zarro nodded his head. "Right, well. I wanted you to check in on Buffy and her family, then head into Jerusalem. I have need of my general here and I think you and your husband are to go and retrieve Greeland. Send him here to me. Take Jash and Diana to replace him. I know how you despise being parted from your high princess." Chimera offered a tight smile before a clipped bow to Zarro. He then turned to Gwen. "I can not allow you to go on a mission that presents such danger to your child. I thank you for your willingness to serve the hidden realms."

"You can't just take me off the mission!" Gwen protested. She would have said more but the diminutive Chimera turned a fierce glare to her. Gwen sat back regretting that she had raised her voice to the high king.

"I have also brought you the demon vampire Spike and the Salamander Misaki," Chimera said once Gwen had sat back in her chair. She realized that Zarro had been sitting in silence for some time. As if summoned Ryo and Dee entered the lounge with bemused expressions. "I've taught him how to use a phone, I promise." She said to Ryo and and Dee with a large sigh

"It's alright," Dee laughed then gasped as Misaki dropped to his knees in front of them.

"My honor at your presence your highness," Misaki shrank away from Ryo when he reached for him. "How may I assist you, your majesty?" Misaki continued his bow before Zarro.

"Ryo," Zarro said instead of answering. "It is to my understanding that you wish to speak to your grandfather in regards to Misaki." Ryo heard the gasp and aimed a grin at Zarro. "No I did not read your mind, but it did take you longer than I would have liked for you to realize the misfortune of this young one. I surely thought you would have done something long before now."

"Sorry it took me so long." Before Ryo could say more Chimera returned with Spike.

"Salamander Misaki," Zarro commanded. "You have two hours to make this creature clothing he is leaving on a mission then." Zarro said. He could feel the speeding up of Ryo and Dee's hearts at the thought of their sons going off into battle. He smiled then hoping to reassure them. "And Misaki," Zarro paused then. He stood to his feet and ran his hand through the short, jet black bob of hair atop the creature's head. "You are not in the Obsidian Palace." Spike stared down into the shiny black eyes of the young person before him. Though they were slanted, there was a depth of emotion swimming in the light of the porcelain face. The small, pert nose was placed above a set of pink, pouty lips that begged to be kissed. The cheeks, how they dimpled when Misaki smiled at Zarro. Spike gasped when Misaki shook his head and his hair went from black to a longer, back gracing orangy red color. "No need for a glamor. I do believe you will not be returning to King Laton's service."

"Your Majesty?" Misaki began to weep. He turned his eyes to Ryo and Dee, then prostrated himself before them. "If I have offended you, highness, in any way, please accept my most humble apologies."

"Salamander Misaki," Zarro called. "Cease and desist. I do believe that you have a job to do." Zarro hoped his words were as kind as he meant them. Misaki nodded, he knew the pet shop would direct him to a room where he could work. He looked at Spike then walked around him in a full circle before bowing and leaving the room. Spike stood up straight wondering if the young woman would take his measurements. He couldn't say that he would mind having her hands on him. They were slender hands, but then again she was a slender girl. Short too, but that had never bothered him, she was at least as tall as Buffy, but not as tall Drusilla.

Spike stared after Misaki. For so long he had been moping and heart broken over Buffy, seeing that young woman was refreshing. If she were sent away from the Obsidian Palace, perhaps she would be interested in visiting a hell mouth. Spike looked up when he felt Zarro's eyes on him. "So, a mission, you say? Where to then?"

"A place you have been before," Zarro said with a smile. "Jolly old London."

Break

Julie looked over at Dawn where she lounged in the room specific for the teenagers. There were games and plush chairs a television and plenty of books. There were also movies. Julie and Ryan had been dropped off and the princess Ryan, Nestoir's little sister was there studying from a large book. She was an apprentice to Princess Clarisande and her magical skills were improving. Julie had been told that Rain and Bikky would be here shortly escort them to the front of the shop. Carol sat by the large three headed dragon speaking and laughing. Julie hoped to one day be as at ease in this magical kingdom.

Carol fluffed her blond tresses. She could feel a flush to her skin as the dragon proclaimed that because her natural blond hair and Bikky's hair, their children stood a chance of being blond as well. Carol could barely believe that she was unofficially affianced to Bikky, let alone that they would one day have children. She was treated as a princess here simply because she had been allowed to stand as his lady when he was accepted as a squire. This was a strange world she had gotten involved in, but she could see no other way to stay with the boy she loved.

Break

Gwen fumed. She sat with her arms folded. Jack and Ianto had been fitted with their clothes, which were made by Misaki, and yet looked exactly like their old clothes. Gwen had listened as it was explained that the clothes were bullet proof, fire proof and would protect against moisture. Salamander wool was a remarkable substance. She followed Count D down a hall wondering at his silence. When Zarro had commanded that she act as company for Sofu, Count D had gasped then lowered his head. Perhaps Gwen had upset Zarro with her desire to go into battle while pregnant. Count D hoped that his grandfather was sleeping as he opened the door to the large garden. Count D only cringed a little to see his Sofu D awake. With a last look of pity he hurried away to find George.

Sofu looked up from his tea as he was interrupted. Had he really been so horrible that his grandson fled without even a proper introduction? Sofu sighed. Maybe Zarro was right. Maybe he had been a bit unreasonable. If even Count D avoided him, his poor son must be beyond distraught. "You are Gwen Cooper," Sofu's tone was soft. "You may call me Sofu D." Gwen refrained from commenting. "Hmmm," She walked over sitting where he indicated. The lounge area was plush with flowers and pillows strewn all around. A buffet sat full of various fruits and sweets. Tea kept warm on the tray beside several settings. "Have some tea. Most of the cups, beside my own, are clean. It has been a while since I have had a guest. Well then," Sofu sweetened his tea. " I see," He stifled a laugh at Zarro's sense of humor. "You carry a child."

"You people act as if it a crime," Gwen accepted the tea.

"You misunderstand so much." Sofu smiled then. "The beast that you would be attempting to fight. Zarro would never put someone so precious as an unborn child in his path. Do you truly not understand what it means to fight a daemon?"

"Like Abaddon?" Gwen asked. She recalled her terror watching as so many people fell down dead in the shadow of the large monster. But Jack had defeated him. And what did her child have to do with it?

"Daemons are the antithesis of life." Sofu began to explain. "The fact that you are in the process of bringing a new life into the world would be against everything that Dae and thus his minions are working for. He would punish you for the crime against him, and worse yet, punish and destroy your child. Even though you would be with a Royal pair, their protectors and squires, even your own team, there would be unnecessary distress when he would attempt to take you and your child."

"Anti..."Gwen paused, then sipped her tea.

"Life," Sofu placed a hand on his stomach. Gwen wondered at the move. She had read that the Kami, as Sofu and his children were, were capable of carrying light. Could that mean. "Yes," Sofu said with a soft smile. "I bloom at the moment. I carry a child." Sofu pulled over a table. "Tell me... Do you know how to play Mahjong?" Gwen looked at Sofu D, then sighed, at sat down.

Break

Rain could feel the eyes in the room on him as he walked over next to Bikky. They were both in the clothes that had been provided for this mission. The pants fit his slim waist and ended at his thick boots. The vest highlighted the muscles in his chest and arms. He carried the long coat. Julie stood next to Carol with a sweet smile on her face. He hoped that her chain would gain more jewels after this mission. He placed a kiss on her lips then walked over to High Prince Nestoir. With a formal bow he stood. Talia stood proud next to Faith ready to go on this important mission to bring the larvae home.

Bikky walked over to Dee. "Hey," Bikky said when he had Dee's attention. " I need a favor." Dee faced Bikky. "While we are gone, can you..." Bikky looked over to Ryo. His slim physique seemed so out of place as a detective and knight. Yet he was strong. Bikky only wished to one day have half as much strength and ability as Ryo. But underneath that strength, he knew, was a heart of pure gold. A soft heart. A heart that would worry."I mean, take him to bed, distract him while we are gone. I don't want him worrying. Knock him out like you can do..." Bikky turned away when he felt his face heating. "Just distract him, then when he wakes up, we will be back with the first report."

"Hey," Bikky wondered at the soft voice Dee used. Dee surprised Bikky by pulling him into his arms. Dee found it hard to believe how much this kid had annoyed him when they first met. How often he had tried to have his way with Ryo and Bikky blocked him. How, over the years, he had come to regard Bikky as his own son. How he had come to love him. "Who's going to distract me?" Bikky gasped, then hugged Dee. Dee was so proud of the young man Bikky had become. A strong protector. A squire of Arcadia, a knight in training. Rain was held tight in Ryo's arms.

Nestoir stood next his wife while Spike hurried down the hall. He had hoped to see the startling beauty of Misaki again. But when he went to his room to get dressed the clothes were neatly folded on his bed. The long coat hung on a peg by the door. They were a perfect fit. Had Misaki measured him with such precision by sight alone? Buffy looked up from her post at George's side. Spike had said that a pretty Asian was making him new clothes, yet these looked just the same as his old. They were the same slim black pants and tight t shirt with a long leather coat. Pretty? Buffy wondered who the pretty Asian was. She had not seen anyone new and all of the D family were married. Buffy was so busy looking around that she almost missed their salute, as the group gathered said their heartfelt farewells.

Honey Glayzed 62

Vampires Of London 3

Misaki tried not to tremble. He stood in the presence of Laton. Upon entering the room Misaki prostrated himself before the Dragon king and would have remained thus, unfit to even face the sovereign of his kingdom. Ryo frowned then pulled him to his feet. "Grandfather is it true that Misaki has been dishonored?" Misaki flinched at the accusatory tone Ryo used. Dee sat in a chair seeming to not pay attention to the proceedings.

"Because your mother was so fond of him," Laton began to speak. "He was spared death."

"For which I am truly grateful," Misaki kept his eyes downcast. He felt his hair brush his face. Misaki saw the light strands and gasped. While Zarro was correct he was not within the Obsidian and did not have to adhere to the uniform code, perhaps the king would take offense at his natural color.

"It is not Misaki's fault that my mother felt the need to run," Ryo sighed thinking of his mother. She had always been so fun loving and full of smiles, yet she had a stubborn streak that he knew had to come from Laton. When he had asked, since he had paternal grandparents, where her parents were, she told him she was an orphan. "I owe him a debt of gratitude. If my mother had never left, she never would have met my father and I never would have been born. Or worse, I could be the son of Cho Da Koen." Dee shuddered to think it. But then, he never would have met Ryo if he had been born on Arcadia. So, he too, had reason to be thankful to Misaki. Their entire family of orphans did.

"It would not have happened that way," Laton said. He began to wish his wife were here. Torcha would be able to placate their irate grandson. He was so like his mother. Easily offended and headstrong. She could not just accept his word and prepare for the attempt, no. NO! She had to take matters into her own hands and defy him. "I ordered your uncles to kill Cho Da Koen if he made it through the first ring of your cousins." Misaki gasped hearing those words. "I couldn't tell her, because I wanted it to be as honest an attempt at claiming as possible. The bride is not to know the outcome. She should have trusted me."

"Had you given her a reason to," Dee asked, for Ryo was busy consoling a distraught Misaki.

"She... was... killed in such a horrid manner by humans," Misaki wept. "If she had stayed put, she would be alive still."

"But I wouldn't," Ryo wiped Misaki's face. "We can not keep dwelling in the past. My mother was happy with my father. I know she was glad to have known him. To have married him and had a family. They had 23 years together, not counting how long they were together before they married." Misaki felt a smile build at Ryo's words. "It is not your fault that they were killed. Maybe if I had been more of a brat, they would have taken an earlier flight and not been there for Leo to accidentally kill. But I was so self sufficient, they had time for one more trade show." Ryo shook his head. "There are a lot of different choices that we all make everyday. Perhaps if some of us were not so high handed and bossy then this conversation would not need to take place. Misaki," Misaki looked up at Ryo. "Do you wish to be a knight of Arcadia?"

"Now see here," Laton blustered. "He was lucky for the chance. If it wasn't for Hon, then he wouldn't have even been a page. Culls work in the kitchens, or work the forges and make weapons."

"Culls?" Ryo frowned looking at the small young man standing beside him.

"Your mother took a liking to him during the learning years," Laton spoke of the time during a young Arcadian's life when they would study reading, writing, arithmetic, and history. "He was fascinated by stories of knights proper and she declared that if he wanted to be a knight, he should have the chance." Laton turned to Misaki. "Explain to his highness what a cull is."

Misaki bowed, then he faced Ryo. "When a Salamander Mistress bears a cull, it means the end of fertility. She will not bear any more children. A cull is smaller than other children, I am the runt of all of her litters. The cull is deemed unfit for fighting and therefore not made into a page, or squire and never a knight. Your mother fought for me to be allowed to test as a squire, she trained me to fight so that I might pass it. I was a few years from being allowed to take the trial of a squire when Cho Da Koen made his claim for her. But it is thanks to her that other culls were given the opportunity to choose to try for a squire. So even though the right was lost to me, I was happy." Misaki teared up again. "She was my very best friend and I loved her. I was honored to be able to welcome the son of her blood home and serve you."

"I will vouch for him as page," Ryo stood straight and glared at Laton daring him to deny him. "And I will accept him as Squire." Laton blustered up. He billowed smoke around Ryo with small licks of flame dancing about his feet. Misaki edged until he was in front of Ryo. He would not allow the prince to be injured because he dared try to improve his lot in life. He would take the brunt of the attack if necessary to make sure that the son of Hono De Odoru Tame lived. How much his little body could block he did not know, but he would try.

Misaki gasped when Laton burst into laughter. Ryo stood so like his mother, defying him. He admired Misaki in that moment. He was willing to take a blast. That more than anything showed his loyalty. "I will expect you to collect Page Misaki and have him ready by the time the next Squire trial is ready to depart. You have one year." Ryo nodded at his grandfather. "Now, make me some lemonade."

Ryo laughed then headed into the kitchen. He was glad that Count D kept it well stocked for now he could make the pie filling and frosting as well. Misaki stood as if in shock. "Page Misaki, retrieve some lemons, limes, cream cheese, whipped cream and make the kitchen ready for me." Misaki prepared to bow and stopped himself before he fell to his knees. Instead he bent at the waist with his hands clasped as a page would.

"Arigato gozaimasu Oocho," Misaki blinked away tears and hurried to do Ryo's bidding. Ryo turned back to Laton with a smile. He nodded then hugged his grandfather. Laton returned the embrace then turned to Dee. He held up a deck of cards. Dee nodded and sat down. He had begun to teach the king a card game and it was a way to pass the time while Ryo cooked. But when he was done, maybe he would take Bikky's advice and distract them both.

Break

Spike sat in the stretch hummer watching as the occupants of the large vehicle sharpened weapons, loaded guns, or studied maps of England and Wales. Were they going to a private airstrip? Surely they did not mean to drive to London. That was impossible. Spike paused when he realized what he had just thought. Of course it was impossible, thus clearly possible for them. He looked over at the map that Rain and Bikky were poring over. London was congested over most of it's land, there was not some place to hold something as large as he had heard the dragon larvae were said to be. Well maybe in the tower of London. "So," Spike said looking down. "Where are we going to start our search?"

"First," Nestoir said scooting over to look at the map. "We will head to the tower of London to meet up with our liaison. Then ..." Nestoir paused and sniffed as the car stopped. They had been driving for only three hours, the door to London would take at least another hour. They were to drive far enough out that the knights of Byzantium would lose them. Nestoir sniffed. They were in London already but not at the tower.

"What is it, Love?" Andromache asked when her husband inhaled. She knew the trick he was using as he opened his mouth slightly with his fangs bared in order to fully scent the area.

"I do not know them," Spike wondered what Nestoir meant. The other members of the car nodded. Jack had read of the vampires in the annals of the Arcadian history. If Nestoir did not know them, then they must be enemies. If they were vampires that is. "Squires, I do believe it is time to taste battle."

Rain looked over at Bikky and nodded. He had studied the maps and the slight detour was not going to bother him. They would see Vlad soon enough. Better to see him with the blood of the enemy recently shed. Nestoir exited the car to see the dark night around them. The driver sat in his seat looking confused to have been redirected. He was not supposed to see any battle, he just drove the car. 'relax' The words entered his mind from Nestoir. ' I will see you safely returned to your home'. The small Salamander nodded. He was a cull. Not meant to fight. He had been given the option but chose to serve instead.

"So..." Nestoir paused when he heard the deep voice from the shadows. "It is true, that you are now High Prince Nestoir." There was a sigh. "I had heard the rumors but refused to believe that one so great could fall so far." Andromache exited the car to stand next to Nestoir. "Well, at least such betrayal to our kind comes with some pretty perks." Jack was unsure what was going on but he exited the car with Ianto. Spike and the squires followed. If there was fighting shouldn't there be... fighting. The vampire stepped into the light from a lantern casting a yellow glow on the slick pavement.

Spike sniffed the area. He meandered over to Nestoir. "There are at least fifteen of them. I can smell them."

"Me too," Nestoir said with a chuckle. "What is your purpose for detaining us? Surely you know that Alucard does not like to be kept waiting."

"The dog of the Hellsing organization does not frighten us. He should hear of Roman Tanner and fear me." Roman said. Nestoir looked at the tall vampire before him. His short dark hair seemed to be spiked on top and smoothed on the sides. In the dim yellow light his eyes appeared to be dark as well. "I heard of Big Red, and he does not scare me. This is a new London. Our London..." Roman paused. He sniffed in Spike's direction. "What the hell is that?"

"Something new," Spike growled. He allowed his face to distort with the bumpy wrinkles and gnarled fangs on display.

"Since when do Arcadian's work with demons?" Roman hissed at Spike calling forth his other vampires that had remained in hiding.

"I am a vampire," Spike declared with a ferocious growl. Roman laughed and lunged towards Spike. Nestoir hissed as, at the last minute, he changed direction and fell on Andromache with his fangs bared. Spike had prepared to defend himself but gasped as he was grabbed from behind. "Get off me!" He flipped the creature over. Kicking him, Spike wrenched his neck popping the head clean off.

Jack armed himself with his gun. He saw that there were more than the original fifteen as a horde of vampires went on the attack. If this Alucard person was supposed to be the head vampire in London then this was clearly a challenge to his authority. Ianto shot with the accuracy that Jack had always admired. Andromache still fought off Roman who howled when he touched her skin as it burned him. Jack looked over to see Faith staking Vampires while Bikky, Talia and Rain used their weapons with the deadly efficiency they had trained for. Rain's scythe lopped off heads while Bikky's sword took spines in half. Talia wielded a stake beside Faith. Rain spun his scythe above his head in a wide arc. 'Arcadians... and affiliations' Jack and Ianto paused when the words entered his mind from Nestoir. "Duck!" Nestoir shouted the command aloud. Jack tripped Ianto and landed on top of him while Spike dropped to the ground. Jack wondered what the bright blue light was.

Spike felt it's searing heat and howled in pain as his head felt like it would explode. It was worse than when he activated the chip in his head. Nestoir pulled his coat from his body and dropped it over Spike. The pain subsided and he lay under the heavy garment gasping. Spike peered from under the coat after the silence ensued. Jack was getting to his feet and helping Ianto to stand. Roman was held in Andromache's grasp. He was wriggling trying to escape. "If you could do that?" Jack asked Nestoir looking at the mess of headless vampires that were turning to dust. "Why didn't you do it earlier?" Jack would have said more but ceased to speak when Nestoir pulled his sword. "Never mind."

"How dare you..." Nestoir shocked the onlookers with the vehemence in his voice. "Faith... No." Faith looked up. Her dark hair obscured her face as she backed away putting her stake away where she had prepared to end Roman. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on my wife?" Nestoir turned the blade of his sword to his own hand. Roman stared in horror at the crimson drops that began to spill. Nick flung his hand letting the drops splash on Roman's hands and face. The creature screamed in agony as his skin sizzled.

Spike saw a mist of deep red form. It pooled and oozed over the ground taking the previous spilled drops before forming and solidifying into Vlad. "Mmmmm, Someone rang the dinner bell." His deep voice echoed over the dark, empty street. Rain offered a bow of respect to Vlad while Bikky and Talia did the same. Faith nodded and clasped her hands in a formal salute to greet the Carpathian Prince. Nestoir shook his hand again. The blood splashed over Roman and the creature began to scream as his cheekbones began to show through the skin that melted off under the contact with the substance. "You're wasting it," Vlad complained. Nestoir sighed then held his hand over. Roman recognized the bright red coat of Alucard. The vampire in league with the Hellsing Organization. He stared in pain fogged horror as he held on to the High Prince's wrist and began to lick his hand. Vlad closed his eyes as the sweet taste entered his mouth. Spike stared at Vlad as well wondering what manner of creature he was. After a moment, Roman's skin began to heal over his face and Nestoir walked over. "So..." Vlad said after licking his lips clean. "You thought to usurp my leadership here."

"Tell me," Nestoir knelt down near Roman who still attempted to break free from Andromache's hold. Faith kicked him in the ribs to keep him still. "Have you heard of the kidnapped time worms?" Roman nodded in a jerky fashion terrified as all of his entire gang had been killed. Nestoir held his still bleeding hand over. "What can you tell me. I may be moved to make it quick." Rain gasped watching as his knight mentor displayed such brutality. Spike watched as Roman gulped. "What do you know?" Nestoir questioned letting a few drops fall on Romans clothes. They sizzled and melted to his stomach in much the same way acid corroded away human flesh.

"They were brought through here," Roman gasped the words out as Nestoir moved his hands up his chest. Andromache frowned at her husband before she released Roman to fall back flat on the pavement.

"I'll be in the car," She called over. Faith and Talia followed after her.

"They were moving them to another place... castle in Leeds, when one escaped. That's all I know. Please..." Roman began to whimper as Nestoir held his hand over. "Let me go... I will serve you." Roman turned wild eyes to Vlad... Please... Please..." Vlad turned and walked away. Nestoir held his hand down over Roman's mouth forcing blood down his throat. Rain cringed but did not look away as the beast howled in agony before melting away to nothing.

Nestoir stood to his feet and walked over sheathing his sword. He then rubbed his hands together sealing his wound. "He doesn't know what a real vampire is," Spike gasped at the scathing words then offered Nestoir his coat. The high prince donned the garment. Bikky made sure that Jack and Ianto were not injured. Rain bowed in respect to Nestoir as the group re entered the car and headed to the Tower of London.

Break

George sat on his chair in the garden. He did not know how Sofu had got him in the room, but now he and Jhaymes were playing Mahjong. Gwen was a fast learner. Her husband had been shown to the garden by Lord D who had gone off to help Ryo prepare dinner. Sofu had sighed. He missed his son. He would endeavor to be pleasant from now on. At least, not so horrid. George lost his piece and laughed. "I keep losing. But then again, what do I expect when playing against someone who was probably there when the first game was played." Sofu laughed at George's complaint. " Here," George handed over his small stack of cookies, which is what they were playing for. Gwen bit down on her cracker with cheese. "All I have left are a peanut butter and two gingersnaps."

"Well." Gwen looked at her tiles. "I have a few chocolate chips, and a macadamia nut, plus I still have some iced sugar cookies."

"Minx," George sighed with a laugh as he was loaded with more tiles as their game continued on.

Lord D peeked around the corner. Sofu felt his eyes on him and turned with a smile. He beckoned him over. "Help him," Sofu commanded. Lord D waved a hand and a chair materialized next to George. "Now we will have a challenge," Sofu confided to Gwen and Jhaymes. "Right smart boy I have." Lord D blushed at his father's words. He did not know what Zarro had said to him, or maybe it was Ryo. Whatever it was he was grateful. Lord D stiffened as he heard The Dr talking to Donna. Count D showed them into the garden. "Excuse me a moment." Sofu said turning his tiles over. He stomped over to the Dr and slapped him hard in the face.

"Oi, what is that then?" Donna said glaring at Sofu. "Little thing like you with such a temper. I thank you for saving me, but..."

Sofu frowned at her. "I never met you before now. If you were saved it must have been by my son."

"Hey," The Dr stopped rubbing his cheek to yell at Sofu. "You and I both know that fixed points in time must happen as they are slated to happen. I could not let him interfere, you know it."

"I do know it. You were right to do as you did and I thank you," Sofu said with a sniff. "It was the principle of the thing. You made him cry."

"Are you pregnant?" The Dr asked Sofu D. "That is the only time you are this unreasonable."

"One month..." Sofu snarled at his old friend then went back to his game.

"Oh..." The Dr frowned. "I hope Zarro is done with us soon, eight more months of him pregnant is too much."

"Him... but... pregnant?" Donna asked staring about the garden in awe. What kind of world had the Dr brought her to this time?

Honey Glayzed 63

Joker

Spike walked into the Tower of London with a sigh. Those vampires had indicated that he was not really a vampire. He had to be. He was immortal, he drank blood to survive. Why was he called a demon and things like Vlad, who drank the blood of Arcadians was called a vampire? But not all vampires could drink Arcadian blood. That one... That Roman, he died screaming as Nestoir's blood forced its way into his body. "Master. You are back!" Spike smiled at the blond woman that stood by. Her white gloves rested against the short blue skirt. She was pretty. With her blond hair shining in the candle light. Spike smelled her blood. She smelled like Vlad. Was she his offspring? Spike wondered if she was his lover. But she called him master.

"Her name is Seras Victoria," Bikky whispered to him. "I am not sure if Vlad would allow you to date her." Bikky entered an office and stopped walking. Sitting at a large desk was a slim blond. Her glasses were perched on her nose and smoke was billowing around her. Bikky, Rain and Talia held back while Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was introduced formally to the Arcadian High Prince and Princess.

"Welcome to London," Sir Integra said. Her light blue eyes scanned the crowd. "I thought this case had enough children in danger." She aimed a pointed look at the three in the back. "And what... did you bring into my home?" Sir Integra frowned at Spike.

"Well," Rain spoke up when Bikky backed away from the smell of the cigar with a frown on his face. "I don't rightly know what that is. But his name is Spike. As a guest, I mean, I thought you English were real proper and calling a guest 'a that' is rude. Otherwise, about us in danger... Want to wrestle?"

"You... Whelp. How dare you speak to me in this manner?" Sir Integra hissed. The upward curl of her lips did not diminish their beauty yet the porcelain white needle point of her fangs inspired a chill in Ianto. Bikky hid a smirk behind his hands as she lunged for his little brother only to be brought up short by the blade of his scythe at her throat. "What is the meaning of this?" Integra demanded of Vlad.

"They are squires," Nestoir smiled. At his nod Rain vanished his weapon. "In training to be knights of Arcadia. Knights are trained in battle." Nestoir kissed his wife's hand, then walked over to Rain to run a hand through his hair. "This one is sort of a prodigy. Recommended to me by your very own Big Red over there." Vlad tipped his hat to Nestoir. " I owe him a debt of gratitude for it." Rain beamed under the praise yet worked hard to contain it. He was a squire, not some school child in front of parents and teachers. Arcadia is making it's weapons a different way after the high princess here finished training." Bikky nodded as he recalled reading in the first tales of how none of the pre made weapons would work for the High princess. Jhaymes and Alera made her weapons. Now, Zarro had the weapons room make the weapons from the person doing the choosing. Everyone had been surprised at the large double bladed scythe that had been made for Rain. He was so little at the time. Even now the thing outweighed him, yet he wielded it with a skill that was a near rival to Ponchi, master of the death scythe.

Sir Integra looked over the people invading her office while she smoothed her glorious locks of hair. "Well, he is fast, I will give you that much." She added a sniff. "Even if he is vertically challenged."

"Well," Rain sassed looking over at the woman. He was in fact taller than she was. "If you would rather look up to me..." He clapped his hands then held them down at his side pushing air currents that lifted him above her. "How's this?" Sir Integra tried to remain stern, a smile began to threaten at the corners of her mouth. She placed her cigar there and took a deep puff. Rain inhaled and lowered himself to the ground. He exhaled and the smoke left the room in a hurry.

"Ah, bugger it," Sir Integra chuckled. "You are welcome to stay the lot of you." Bikky smiled then and held over his letter of introduction for Jack and Ianto. "Hmmm... Torchwood. Ianto Jones... I thought you looked familiar. You worked at the London office right up until it was destroyed. Then moved on to Cardiff, and it too has been destroyed. If I were you I might re-think my occupation. But then again, I am not you." Sir Integra walked over to her desk and sat. She picked up a large crystal goblet full of thick red liquid. "Sorry, you all interrupted my dinner." Sir Integra looked at Spike who was gazing at her cup. She pressed a button on the desk. She spoke into the little device a few moments then smiled. "I guess that you eat blood as well. There will be another cup for you brought in. Walter will have dinner for the humans waiting." Talia gasped to see the man standing where she had not noted him before. Faith narrowed her eyes. She would have to work with her squire on observation. But otherwise her fighting skills were very good.

"Master..." Seras entered the room with a large gun strapped to her back. "I have the report that you wanted and... um..."

"It's alright Police girl." Vlad smiled showing all of his teeth. "Smelled the old man as soon as he entered the country."

"Old man?" Rain shivered at the heavy accented voice that entered the room. He felt every ounce of heat leave his bones as a tall, stocky man in dark clothes entered the office.

"Father," Vlad spoke. His voice was soft. "What brings you to England?"

"Surely you know," Vlad Dracul's voice carried a hint of darkness. Bikky thought he could hear the blood the creature drank. "The Order of The Dragon would be concerned at the young missing." Walter returned then carrying two chalices of blood on a silver tray.

Walter inclined his head and said, "There are rooms prepared for the guests and dinner has been served in the small dining room."

"Thank you Walter," Sir Integra sipped her dinner. "I am sure you all have your report to make to Arcadia, we will reconvene here after you have eaten."

"Yeah," Jack winked at the she vamp behind the desk. "See you after you have your dinner as well." Ianto sighed. He knew Jack was a flirt. Jack could feel Ianto's eyes on him and he smiled. "Hmmm, am I hungry or horny? That is a difficult question." Ianto gasped and blushed. Talia giggled and he hurried from the room.

Break

Atreyu studied the book he had been given. The alphabet had been easy to grasp. He was writing them down and sounding them out. Bastion walked over to help him. "I never knew you couldn't read. I would have helped sooner."

"I had no reason to read before," Atreyu laughed. "So it wasn't brought up." Atreyu sighed when Bastion sat down as if he intended to stay and chat. He wanted to make progress and impress Rain when he got back. "Have you spoken more with the one who is named for the sunrise?"

"Dawn?" Bastion asked with a raised brow. "She does not pay me any attention."

"Then you pay it to her," Atreyu suggested. Bastion had a chance at happiness. He knew his situation with Rain was hopeless.

"You like him?" Bastion said with a laugh. "I'm not laughing at you." Bastion was quick to say. He would not forget that Atreyu was the best warrior of Fantasia. He was the killer of The Nothing. And yet they were here for help from the Arcadians. What kind of monster were they dealing with anyway? "I am just saying, that you like him. Rain, I mean."

Atreyu wanted to deny it. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to do just that. In his mind he saw the long, soft hair framing the soft caramel colored skin. Rain's lips were a cherry red color and so luscious they begged to be kissed. But the crowning glory of Rain were those eyes. Green pools of beauty so deep one could drown in them and die happy. "He is beautiful." Atreyu nodded his head as he spoke. "But he is not for me. I know it and accept it." Bastion clapped a hand on Atreyu's shoulder. He saw Julie and Dawn walking with Buffy. He could not hear what they were discussing but they were smiling and laughing. Dawn's long straight locks shone in the soft light of the pet shop and her smile was almost a mirror of Julie's.

"Those monk's did a good job," Bastion was near to jumping three feet into the air as George spoke. George laughed and held on to Wali's hand. "We are on our way to dinner. If you care to join us." Bastion sighed. He should not have been surprised at George's presence. Buffy was his guard when Jhaymes was unavailable. Even in the pet shop, which was so safe the doors to Arcadia were on a permanent link, the non fighting spouses were heavily guarded. Lord D, Sofu D and Gwen were in the care of three basilisk guards and the Honlon; a gigantic three headed beast of a dragon. Bastion nodded at George while Atreyu put away his studies. This world was full of things he could not understand and Bastion was not sure that he wanted to.

Break

Ryo opened a bag of sugar to pour into the large bucket of lemonade that he had made for Laton. He saw Misaki sitting in a corner at attention anticipating an order. While he stirred, Ryo took the time to observe the Salamander. He was older than Ryo, by quite a bit, and yet he seemed so much younger. As if he had been frozen in time, where he was, when he was dishonored. He was small, smaller than Rain even. There was a fragile air about him. Ryo smiled as he thought that there could be a hidden strength. After all, Count D looked fragile and yet he was a Ku-dan, or a Ninth Dan. He had even heard in Chinese, the golden Dragon. So he would not have any assumptions about Misaki based on his slender body and short stature. As if he could feel Ryo's eyes on him, Misaki looked up. Ryo slammed into eyes so dark that they rivaled his own. Yet framed by hair that was all but orange yet shiny in the flow about his face. It was a smooth, adorable face that Ryo had already seen dimples in.

"I think," Ryo spoke up. " That tonight after dinner we should spar. I would like to see what level of hand to hand skill you have." Misaki nodded a small smile lifting his cheeks. "Grandfather says that my mother worked with you. She is the one who began to teach me, so I hope you have kept your skills sharp." Misaki nodded again. At his eager smile and slightly vague expression, Ryo wondered if perhaps he should be addressing him in Japanese. But there was a better way of getting to know the withdrawn Salamander. "Since you will be staying with my family as a page, why don't you tell me about yourself. Salamander family lineage is largely matriarchal correct?" Misaki nodded in silence. Ryo waited. He smiled at Misaki with a slight nod hoping to prod him into speaking. Misaki smiled at him. Like pulling teeth... Ryo sighed and tried again. "You don't speak much."

"I learned," Misaki said in a small voice. "To do my duties and remain out of sight." Misaki began to study the pattern on the hilt of the knife that Ryo was using. "I was a constant reminder to His majesty of his lost daughter." Misaki sighed. "He never said anything, but I know it hurt him deeply that she ran away, and that she died." Misaki sniffled but firmed his lip. It would not do for a page training to be a squire to weep. "The way that she..."

"My mother was happy," Ryo sat his blade down then walked over to Misaki. He reached among the fluffy, bright hair to raise the pale face until he could meet his eyes. How was it that Misaki was leagues older than him, and yet he felt as if he were addressing one of his sons or their friends? "Tell me about your mother and father." Here Ryo waited again. He sat on a stool opposite Misaki. Ryo took a moment to be thankful for his heightened hearing as the soft words seemed to be searching for his ears.

"My mother is a grand Salamander. She is a lady in waiting to her Majesty Queen Torcha. Her flames burn so beautiful. She birthed four strong children then there was me. My father is Sir Micheal Marchepied, La flamme compter."

"French?"Ryo asked with a smile. "Japanese and French..." Misaki turned a shade of pink that made his hair seem to glow more orange. Well that explains the looks and coloring, Ryo thought to himself. He nodded and went back to his lemonade. After he had it finished he placed it in the refrigerator. In silence, he waited for Misaki to say more. With a sigh he began to work on the whipped cream frosting. "You have four siblings?"

Misaki nodded again. He looked up to see that Ryo could not see his head move while he measured ingredients into his large bowl. "I have three older brothers and a sister." Ryo waited again hoping that Misaki would volunteer more information. "My sister is the oldest. She is a grand Salamander, my brothers are also grand. Hisoka, who was born before me, was almost a cull because of his height, but he tested and is fertile. When I was born and reached puberty, I was tested because of my size and declared infertile, therefore I am a cull. Mother will bear no more children."

"Culls are now allowed a choice in training," Ryo mused as he began to whip the frosting by hand.

"Because I was doing so well in training, your mother declared that all Culls should be given the chance," Misaki explained. "She was so beautiful when she stood before your grandparents. Her golden scales were glistening with her flames as she matched tempers with her sire. I was moved to tears by her passion." Misaki lowered his head and Ryo had to try harder to hear his words. "She said no one should be denied the right to defend their home and loved ones."

"You loved her," Misaki gasped at Ryo's soft words spoken so near him. The young dragon prince was so like his mother. He had her grace to be able to move in such silence. Misaki would have to be better. His inability to hear her movements often lead to a hard tap to his bottom when she caught him unaware. Before Misaki could protest, Ryo continued. "Something tells me that she was more of a sister to you than your own."

"Kaoru is a great sister," Misaki defended his sister. "But she treats me like a baby, helpless. Even after I learned martial arts. She refused to see me for a budding warrior like other pages in training."

"Well," Ryo fluffed the bright hair. "When you earn your knight's shield, she will have to acknowledge you." Ryo placed the large bowl into the refrigerator. "Now when that chills, it will be your job to take it to Soofu D."

"I thought you liked me..." Misaki grumbled with a small smile. Ryo laughed delighted with the humor from his small, new page.

"He should be nicer now... or at least tolerable." Ryo laughed again. Sofu D, as long as he had known him, had never been nice.

"Oi, and he really laid one on you," Ryo and Misaki both looked up as The Dr and Donna marched into the kitchen. "Hello, there, I don't believe we've met, but mind getting him an ice pack. First the little bloke wallops him one, then refused to allow his son with the magic hands to heal him. Says he has been working too hard lately and that today he strained himself." Donna huffed and flipped her hair from her face. The bright red locks floated back to where it was.

"Well, I mean," The Dr began as Ryo continued to observe them. He nodded to Misaki and inclined his head. Misaki hurried to do Ryo's bidding and handed an ice pack to Donna. "He did draw out the Time Lord Consciousness and save you."

"If you ask..." Misaki said in his soft tones. The Dr and Donna both turned to look at him. He blushed and whispered, "Perhaps D the younger can assist you. Lord D's son, Count D, has the ability to heal as well." The Dr sighed when the cold pack was pressed to him. Ryo wondered why Misaki immediately turned away. Was he that shy? Ryo sniffed the air when the familiar freshness met his nose. What was the page up to? "Or you could try this..." Misaki brought a soft cloth with a sweet smelling paste on it. Misaki studied The Dr's coat lapels. "It is Unicorn hair ground up, flowers of life and Kirin bathwater."

Ryo sighed, he was beginning to wonder if Misaki could speak louder. Ryo stood behind him and raised his head. "Human's value eye contact," He explained. Misaki took a deep breath then met Ryo's eyes. Ryo gasped upon staring into the fathomless orbs. They were not black as he had first assumed. They were amber. A really dark amber that trapped light then seemed to reflect it back as if Misaki's eyes burned with fire inside. A liquid fire that swirled and deepened the longer he stared. "How about," Ryo said after he blinked and looked away. "I will teach you what you need to know about humans, and you tell me about Salamanders."

"What do you wish to know?" Misaki asked his voice trying a little harder to be heard. Donna paused in the act of calling The Dr a baby about his eye when she heard that Misaki was perhaps not human. First the pregnant man and now this. Another alien?

"Do you have any natural defenses?" Ryo asked prepared to tug and pull information from Misaki like trying to pull a molar from a squirming victim with no Novocain. Misaki nodded. The Dr and Donna both turned to look at him. Misaki smiled. Ryo waited. Dimples. At that moment Ryo sighed. He brought the fingers of both hands up to his forehead. He took a deep breath then began to laugh. "Please tell me being adorable isn't one of those defenses. Because, while affective, we may have our work cut out for us." Misaki stared at Ryo with wide eyes as he continued in his mirth. "Okay, you mentioned a grand Salamander. What is a not grand salamander?"

"A grand Salamander is larger," Misaki answered. "More powerful. Some grand salamander will birth a horde of fire lizards while others will birth up to six grand salamanders. When a grand births a cull, she will bear no more. Culls are unable to procreate." Ryo smiled hoping so many words would mean that Misaki would say more. Misaki observed Ryo. At the encouraging look he began to speak more in his soft, almost lyrical tones. His accent, Ryo now understood why it was so hard to place. Some of his words were a typical Japanese accent with a hint of Arcadian, but now that he knew his parentage he could place the other tones. The French softened the inflections. Made his words almost a song on top of the soft voice.

"Do you have powers?" Ryo asked. He was a little sad that he had worked with and been guarded by Salamanders all this time and yet he never got around to asking those questions of them. Salamanders were the chosen guards for school outings and trips to the mall and even for patrolling the neighborhood. "Abilities?"

Misaki nodded again. The Dr shook his head when Donna chuckled a bit. She could tell that Ryo was exerting every ounce of patience that he could. Misaki took a deep long breath and Ryo hoped he would speak louder. "I can make Salamander wool. It is fire proof, water proof, bullet proof and sword proof. The Arcadian battle clothing is made from Salamander wool." Ryo nodded with a smile of approval. "I can scale a wall with out assistance of any tool." Ryo nodded again. "... I'm poisonous."

"P...P...Poison..." Donna broke in despite The Dr trying to shush her. This interview was between a knight master and page. They would be better off not interfering.

"Well..." Misaki said. "I can excrete either poison or acid, depending on the situation."

"Well, that's pretty damned defensive," Ryo gasped as he was grabbed from behind.

"Dee..." Ryo turned his head blushing at the nibbling of his neck that Dee was doing.

"What?" Dee groused when Ryo moved away from him. "I'm supposed to be distracting you. By orders of young sir Bikky. So come and let me distract you."

"Well, I have frosting to deliver to the cranky pregnant one," Ryo said pulling the bowl over and checking the consistency of the mixture. "And I want to see Misaki's true shape. Am I safe to assume you will need more room than is..." Ryo paused as there was a brief flash of heat. Donna gasped as Misaki vanished.

"What the..." Dee gulped as he turned to the side and came face to face with large amber eyes. The scaled head tapered. His scales glinted in the soft light of the kitchen with varying shades of orange and gold similar to the colors of his hair in a diamond pattern down his back. Misaki was perched on the wall sideways the large pads of his fingers splayed out sticking him in place. His slender body extended out to a long, slim tail that coiled up to the ceiling. Misaki's mouth gaped in what Dee hoped was a smile as his long, pointed, purple tongue began visible and two rows of short, sharp teeth could be seen. Misaki shifted and the light caught in his scales. "You are beautiful," Dee and Ryo both reached out but halted.

"It's okay," Misaki's voice had more volume coming from this form. "My skin is not poisonous. I excrete it by choice." Ryo and Dee were gentle as they ran their hands over the hard scales. Ryo gasped expecting Misaki to be hot, like fire, like his grandparents. The skin was cool to the touch warming where his hand touched.

"You are exothermic," Ryo observed heating his hands. "Are you sensitive to fire?" The expression on the lizard like face softened and Ryo had the feeling that Misaki was laughing at him as he shook his head. He blazed his hands letting fire travel over the man sized creature. Misaki closed his eyes and sighed melting against the wall in bliss. Ryo gasped and backed away. "Sensitive to heat in a different way..." He chuckled.

"How did you..." Donna began but paused as The Dr removed the cloth from his eye and there was no bruise. "Well, and look at you." She laughed. Misaki took this opportunity to shift back to his small human form.

"Well," Ryo said after a moment. "I am on my way to deliver this." He held up the bowl of frosting. "Why don't you go change into something that allows for more movement," Ryo indicating the long sleeved, flowing yukata that Misaki wore. "Unless you want to visit Sofu D with me... oh come on... anyone?" He asked then sighed and headed off as even Dee backed away.

"I will tell you what?" The Dr grumbled. "I am not delivering this one. If that is why Zarro summoned me, he can damn well do it himself." Dee gasped and would have said something, what he did not know, but it was too late. The Dr was already marching down the hall as if he knew exactly where he was going.

Break

Spike walked into the hall feeling a pleasant sensation as he had drank a full chalice of some human. He sighed when he entered the large office once again and the inhabitants turned up their nose as if his scent bothered them. He was a vampire damn it. "I just... can't" Vlad complained as he yanked Spike over despite his struggles he could not break free. Spike gasped. He looked for the rest of the Arcadian team and felt all alone as Vlad sank his teeth into his throat and began to drain his blood. High Prince Nestoir then entered the room but his smile was the last thing Spike would recall as he lost consciousness.

Honey Glayzed 64

Teenage Dream Pt 1

Vlad released the demon creature to fall with a limp thud to the fine carpet in Sir Integra's office. He had gasped and fought to the bitter end. A human attempting to hold Spike would have a few broken bones by now. Such spirit he could admire. Vlad wiped his mouth the sides turned down at the bitterness left behind. The she creature that had sired him had a touch of madness, or a lot. It had been years and yet that wild blood still left a residue, like oil in a container of water the flavor sliding into Vlad like vile medicine he did not wish to take. Spike saw High Prince Nestoir offer a handkerchief right before his eyes closed. Was this it then? Two hundred plus years all boiled down to an inglorious meal for a demigod vampire. Had he come all this way just to be murdered? Well, he supposed they would not consider it murder since they did not consider him at all. Was he such a foul creature that he could be tossed aside so easily? Not to mention he was not even a meal the mighty beast had enjoyed. Well, at least there was that, at least Vlad had not enjoyed it. Regrets. Over his long life, did he have any?

Fluffy orange hair.

Spike gasped and fought to remain lucid. What was he thinking about that little bit of Asian fluff for now? He never even got a chance to get to know her. Was that it then? Was that what he was regretting? Maybe she would not even remember him. All she did was measure him and make his clothes. How was she supposed to remember him.

Deep eyes that one could drown in.

Spike coughed when he felt hands on him. They weren't even going to wait for him to finish dying before they tossed him out? He was sure the pile of dust he would leave behind was not wanted on their fancy carpet.

Soft looking lips and dimples.

Spike hoped, now that she was not locked away in the Obsidian Palace that she would find love. Could he have loved her? They would never know... Spike gasped at the warmth that entered his mouth. Blood? They were giving him blood? Spike opened his eyes. They were not just giving him any blood. He gasped, near to choking on the thick substance crawling into his body. Green eyes submerged him. Spike brought up a hand latching on to the bleeding wrist in his mouth. Vlad did not wince as the fledgling's teeth entered where his own had left marks to open his vein.

He knew of the battles this creature had fought not only to protect the Key, but to protect the slayer as well. Now he was joining a battle that was purely Arcadian. So he would be given the opportunity to know what true power was. Now he would be a vampire in the truest sense of the word. Spike could not recall ever feeling the surge of life as he felt at this moment. Even when he had killed his first slayer, he never knew such a powerful aura as swamped every sense of his body.

He could hear the night wind swirling around the castle. Each caress of it along the brick. He could sense the flutter of a bat's wing as it hunted for it's meal. He could see each thread in the carpet and smell the sweet aroma of Nestoir's blood. He was drawn to it and yet repelled by it. Would it kill him? Did he care? He wanted it, but there was something else. Something decadent about him. Something sexual. Spike gasped as he could smell the scent of arousal from him, no but it wasn't him. Spike looked over and saw his wife. The high Princess stood with eyes on her husband. It was then that another scent came to Spike. The scent of her on him. Spike gasped releasing Vlad's wrist to fall on the plush carpet. Now he could die. He would die, and let the new life enter him. Maybe now, now he would be good enough. Now his scent would not disgust. He would not cause consternation by his very existence, now maybe...

Fluffy orange hair.

Spike closed his eyes.

Rain and Bikky entered the room shocked that Vlad would share his blood with a creature like Spike. He had heard that Spike was a good guy, he was noble he was strong, but... Rain shook his head. He would not try to figure out what reasoning that a mind that ancient would come up with. He was about to take his place beside Nestoir when he saw Vlad Sr sitting next to Sir Integra. The great beast sat beside her behind her desk. A spot he was sure not many would be brave enough to take. Not that she would allow it. He sat back in the chair with his hands folded on the desk. He surveyed the room with the air of one used to being in command. Faith came in next, Talia at her side. Rain noted the other squire looking around the room making sure that she noted everyone and where they were positioned. Perhaps Faith had words with her about her observation skills. But in her defense, Rain had discovered, Walter was a phenomenal butler.

"Your King," Sir Integra began the meeting as soon as Andromache sat next to her husband. "Has instructed that we pay no mind to weather or not the fiend has brought the hell beast Glory back through the time portals."

"Yes," Vlad Sr spoke up. He looked over the group in the room ignoring the creature that lay on the floor becoming a new being as they spoke around him. "Your priority is to find the children and bring them home. If any should rise against you, destroy them. No questions to be asked." The ancient patriarch then turned his burning emerald eyes to Rain. "I inquired," Vlad Sr. reached over. Sir Integra sighed. Though her body no longer needed the air, the affectation was an ingrained habit. She bit her lip to continue to show all due respect to the blood born father of her sire. Before she had been Alucard's master, now he allowed her to maintain her role as leader of the Hellsing organization out of mutual friendship, but she knew where the true power reside. Vlad Sr took a cigar. He traced the tip of his fingernail over the top taking the tip. He then held it over to a flame and watched as the blond fumed in silence. With a smirk he handed the expensive smoke over. "Never touch the stuff." He chuckled then looked up to see Jack and Ianto enter the office. "So glad you could make it. I take it your libido is now under control?"

Ianto gasped. He could feel the heat creep up his face. "It's never under control..." He muttered to which Jack offered an unrepentant grin and wink.

"I inquired," Vlad Sr continued his eyes finding Rain again. "Your winds may be necessary if they are keeping the children in flux. Then you would be able to surround yourself and go in to speak to them. The stronger the wind, the greater your chance of survival." Vlad Sr smiled then. He would not tell the young Squire that his father had nearly vetoed the decision. How else was a knight to be trained? Vlad Sr ignored Spike as he sat up coughing. He gasped and licked the incisors that were poking into his lips.

Spike blinked. What the hell? He sniffed. Jack's blood. It called to him, but at the same time, he felt something... A trickle... a tickle... something sweet. Spike got to his feet, he was near to leaping to the ceiling as a surge of power lifted his muscles like never before. He stood with his hands splayed out while the world spun around him. "Whoa..." Spike coughed feeling the urge to heave, but no way. No way was he giving up a drop of the splendid blood that was racing throughout his body. Sweet. Spike licked his lips and his eyes found it. That aroma of bliss to be had was coming from Rain. "You have a question regarding my squire?" Spike was brought up short by the glacier blue gaze of High Prince Nestoir.

Spike gulped. He looked to Vlad instead. "What did you do to me?"

"Is that any way to speak to your new master?" Vlad's brows drew down. The blood in Spike's veins answered the call of the powerful ruler. It quickened as if in response to the very word Master. Those green eyes bored into him. Would he be forced to serve this vampire for the rest of his life? Spike began to wonder if death would not have been a better option. Vlad smiled then a looked away. "I have no use for a servant. Your duty now lies in serving our king." Spike turned to Vlad Sr. the ancient sovereign laughed then Spike knew. Just as Faith now served their mad king, so now must he.

"At least he smells better," Sir Integra grumbled. "You all have your duties and orders. See to it." Sir Integra paused, then inclined her head in a regal show of respect to Andromache and Nestoir. "Please be safe." Bikky walked out watching as Talia took her orders from Faith. He looked at his brother and sighed. They would be counting on his winds to get them within speaking distance with the agitated dragon larvae. He smiled then. He would trust no one else with such a duty.

Jack tried not to show his fear. His life, he knew, would not be in danger. It never was. But Ianto. Ianto was precious to him. And gorgeous. He could not forget that fact. Or that they were fighting a demon who would take one look at him and want him. But maybe he was fretting for nothing. Ianto was a damn good shot, and good under pressure. He would not buckle or give in. In a fight there was no one else that he would rather have at his back. Well, there was Gwen, but she was pregnant. Hmmm, Jack thought. Gwen was pregnant. He wondered how it would affect the team. Or if it would. He knew Rhys wanted to go back home but to what? The Torchwood hub was destroyed, there was really nothing there. Maybe he and Ianto could rent a home on Arcadia. Did they rent homes there? He would have to ask. Would Ianto want to stay with him? "Hey!" Jack startled to realize he had nearly stepped on Rain. "Seriously? I try to tie my boot laces and get stepped on. I'm not that short."

"Yeah, I think Misaki's got you there as being shorter." Bikky said with a laugh. Spike's ear's perked up at the mention of the beautiful page. He waited but they said no more leaving for the damp English night.

Break

Donna did not know why, but The Dr insisted that he had to talk to Sofu D. She just hoped the little mite wouldn't haul off and slap him again. The Dr walked into the garden where the Kami resided. The moon shone bright and full over the lush grass and flowers. He scanned the area until he found his old friend sitting with his head in Lady Aurora's lap. The she vamp petted his hair looking content while every now and then passing a grape or piece of sugar cube into his pretty lips. Donna hung back while the Dr walked over and sat beside the immortal pair. "Well old boy," The Dr sat beside them. "Feeling better are we?" Sofu D turned his head around in a slow move. "Don't give me that look. I thought you said you would never do... this again." The Dr waved his hand indicating Sofu D's entire body.

"I did not exactly have a choice," Sofu D would have said more but paused. " Do not upset my child." The Dr wondered about the command as he could hardly upset a child that was not yet born. Then he felt the air freshen as flowers sat up at attention. Lord D sat at his father's side with his small children. The Dr would have spoken then, but the small faces looked over at him and he melted. Donna was at his side cooing at the beautiful doll like infants and toddlers.

Break

Ryo walked into the large room set up for training. Dee stood there in his sweat pants and T shirt looking comfortable and yet sexy. Ryo smiled hoping his cheeks were not too red at just how quickly his thoughts raced seeing Dee in simple gray work out clothes. Dee smirked as I he could almost read Ryo's mind causing the red cheeks to darken. Misaki rounded the doorway. Ryo was just adjusting the tie to his own blue sweatpants when he saw the loose top and tight pants that his new page wore. The black clothes made his skin seem like pearl. His orange hair was tamed into a tail at his nape, yet it's color was no less fiery. With his hair pulled back, only a small fringe made a halo around his head, making his eyes seem three times their normal size.

Misaki saw Ryo and Dee in the room. How gracious he felt at this moment. This first training session as an official Page of Arcadia. No one ever knew how often he wept after being dishonored. How often he wept even more when he discovered that Hon had been murdered. They both sacrificed so much for it to end that way. He could take comfort now in knowing that she had joy here. He could find his own joy now, in serving his dearest friend's son. Misaki walked over he clasped his hands and bowed at the waist. Ryo hope he wouldn't do it... but he did. Misaki smiled and those dimples appeared making him twice as adorable as he was before. How was he suppose to train with him. Rain was pretty, this was something else entirely. Ryo didn't want to hit him. But he needed to know where he was in skills. But if he attacked him and his skills were not as good, then he could hurt the little guy. "I have an idea," Ryo said after standing and observing Misaki. "You are on Offense." Misaki frowned. "Your goal, is to touch Dee. My job is to protect him. Do not shame my skills by holding back. Do whatever is necessary to achieve your goal."

Misaki looked at Ryo, then over at Dee. He smiled, then bowed low. Ryo returned the gesture offering respect for his soon to be opponent. Ryo had just enough time to hope that Misaki remembered his mother's training as he dodged the foot aimed at his midsection. As Ryo ducked from the foot Misaki tumbled into a handstand landing inches from Dee. Ryo turned, catching Misaki's arm, he pulled then lifted until he could throw him back. Ryo worried that he had thrown him with too much strength as he barely felt the weight on his muscles. Misaki landed on his feet, bounced and spun. Ryo had to move fast to miss the hands and feet that came at him. Misaki bent until he was standing on his hands. Ryo felt the feet on his shoulders kick him back.

The floor was hard on his bottom but he rolled and caught Misaki's legs pulling him back when he was near to touching Dee. Misaki kicked free. Ryo shook his stinging hand shocked at the ferocity of the smaller opponent. Ryo stood his ground in front of Dee for the first time fearing that Misaki may just make it past him. Misaki looked at Ryo from across the room where Ryo had last thrown him. He took a deep breath and ran headlong at Dee. He feinted at the last second going for Ryo's legs. Ryo jumped over Misaki then gasped as he left a clear path to Dee. Ryo came down hard on the ground, but moved in time to catch Misaki about the waist and once again throw him back. Misaki looked up at Ryo breathing hard. He nodded then bounced back to his feet ready to go again.

"Done," Ryo clapped his hands. "You're good... and fast." Ryo was breathing heavy as well. "How about you hit the shower while I talk to Dee for a bit." Ryo wondered at the perplexed expression Misaki was giving him. "yes?" Ryo asked when Misaki simply stood and fidgeted.

"I do not think that the D family would appreciate me committing violence upon their bathing chambers." Misaki said his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

Dee could not hold in his laugh so well as Ryo who looked away. "I do not mean for you to beat up the shower, though now I am sure you could. I meant for you to bathe."

"Oh..." Misaki nodded. He bowed to Ryo and Dee in turn before dashing down the hall. When he was sure they were alone, Ryo laughed.

Honey Glayzed 65

Teenage Dream 2

Rain sat at the desk in his room in the Tower of London. Such a building rich with history would usually fascinate him. At the moment he ran his hands over the hard oak of the desk before setting his laptop on it. When it powered on he began to connect. He smiled at the young man with soft brown hair on the other side of the world. -Hey Casey,- Rain signed. - I got your message, what's up?-

Casey sighed, then looked up at the computer screen. Rain wanted to comfort his friend when he saw the unabashed sobbing that he was doing. It was all the more piteous for his silence. The shoulders shaking in the fury of his remorse. With hands that were nearly indecipherable, Casey began to speak. -My father...- Casey paused to wipe his face, an ineffectual move for more tears covered his soft, pale cheeks. - I had a discussion with him about Mr Hayes, he is not upset about me being gay. We talked about it and he said he didn't care, he loves me and he's so proud that I'm his son.-

-Well,- Rain signed with a smile. - That's good isn't it?- he asked not understanding why his friend was in such despair.

-I know- Rain became more confused as Casey sobbed even more. -He said you were right about Mr Hayes, that even if I wanted it that it was wrong because he is too old and he said I should be trying to find someone my own age.-Rain continued to pay close attention to Casey's hands as they went faster and faster. -He doesn't understand though. He's never been...-

-Been?- Rain waited, hoping Casey would tell him what was bothering him. He wanted to speak with Julie before Bikky took the computer to video chat with Carol.

-Violated- Rain gasped at the anger that replaced the remorse. -whether I'm gay or straight doesn't matter he had no right to touch me. He hurt me. I know it shouldn't hurt, believe me I've been reading online fictions since I discovered how to unlock the firewall on the internet. Dad... he just doesn't get it. In mean.- Casey paused when he saw the shocked expression on Rain's face. -Sorry-

"Oh," Rain spoke. He blinked several times. "It's okay, I mean..." Rain swallowed then pushed his hair back. " Go on, if you need to let it out, I'm here."

-Dad is stuck on the idea that Mr Hayes didn't actually have sex with me. He didn't rape me. He thinks I should just be okay. And I feel bad,- Here Casey paused as his hands were shaking so badly that he could not speak. -I feel bad because I'm not.- Casey crumpled then in remorse. Rain watched the waterfall of tears drench his face.

" Only you can say when you are okay. Mr Hayes is an evil man and he made you feel stupid. He intimidated you into allowing him to touch you in a vile manner. It may not have escalated to full sexual contact but he did have his hands on you, he made you sit in his lap and he..." Here Rain paused as bile began to creep up his throat. "He did violate you," Rain said using his hands as well as his voice. "And according to my therapist the act of rape and molestation is never about sexual attraction, I mean they may get off on it, but it's the power they can have over the other person. Trust me, if he actually found that he wanted to be your lover he would have at least thought about lubrication. Hell, his spit would have been better than nothing. Of course he hurt you, he wanted to... believe me, if he has been with men before he knew exactly what to do and what to use to make you like it and prepare you for sex with himself and other men. He was cruel to you... and made you feel inferior and made you afraid to tell. Well now he can rot in jail." Rain took a deep breath. "You take all the time you need to recuperate and you decide when you are okay. Maybe talk to your dad some more. There is obviously a lot that he doesn't understand. Not just about what happened, but about being gay. He is probably going to balk at first because you are so young, I mean, you are only 15, but he should know what it's like to be a hormonal teenager." Casey spoke a bit more with Rain before he signed off.

Bikky stood by with his phone. He would call Carol now and maybe do video chat tomorrow. Pride in his brother was growing by the day. Bikky walked into his room to make his phone calls.

Break

Spike sat in his chair trying hard not to squirm. He was no uncouth child being brought to the carpet for a reprimand, and yet he could not help but feel that way as those deep green eyes burned a path deep inside of him. What the great beast was looking for he did not know, but Spike had never felt so dissected in his entire existence. "You have been of great service to this kingdom in many ways even before you knew of it. In saving the slayer and defending the key, you have proved to have a valor and mettle beyond what could be expected of the kind you used to be." In that moment Spike understood so much. He could not comprehend before the disgust his scent caused, but now. He could scent a deeper meaning in his own blood. A truer power. The species of other vampires, the one's that lingered near the hellmouth, those were demon types. Now. Spike ran his tongue over his fangs. Now he was a true creature of blood, a real vampire.

"Yes," Vlad spoke again when Spike sat unsure if he was supposed to answer or not. " It would be more amenable to the Grand Salamander if you were to court her child. I suggest though, that you ask to see if Misaki is amenable before you bother the Grand Duchess. If you are wondering how I know, well..." Here Vlad smiled. Spke gasped. Smoke filled the room then vanished leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was true that as he lay dying he thought of the bright haired beauty. It was high time he moved on. Buffy was a disaster from the beginning and he had become disenchanted with Drusilla's insanity a while ago. Right around the time he found her with an oozing mucus demon.

Just when Spike was beginning to go over what to say to Misaki to ask her to go out with him Jack poked his head in the office. "We're up,"Spike nodded. So here he was about to be a hero again. Spike paused when he saw the group by the door. He had expected Ianto to change into something, but not another suit. The slender Welsh man was wearing a sleek black suit and long black coat similar to Jack. Rain stood by with a long staff while Bikky was checking the clasp on his sword belt. Spike would always appreciate the sight of High Princess Andromache in the fitted leather gear. While her curves spoke of her femininity, the sword at her voluptuous hips bespoke her skill. Beside her Nestoir had no visible weaponry. Which did not mean that he was unarmed. Spike frowned. How were they supposed to find these missing children? Did they have a homing device on them?

Nestoir smiled adding a wink. " I can scent them. All we have to do is go near where they were last seen. I can pick up the scent of them and go from there. Just remember, things are hardly ever as they seem. Your own eyes can betray you." With his fangs prominent, his ancient Greek accent was discernible.

Walking along in near silence in the deserted slums of the city of London. The darkness had a damp chill that began a steady creep up the spines of the living. It was a feeling that Nestoir relished for he recalled over a thousand years where the only thing he felt was hunger and then later boredom. Boredom lead to cruelty, leading to him being one of the most feared of his kind. As their groups feet left wet whispers of sound on the pavement, Nestoir recalled some the atrocities he had committed. Some of the lives he had taken, some of faces of grief that he had caused. Nestoir stopped before he collided with his wife who had made a sudden halt in movement. "Look ahead." She said to him. "Looking back is a trap for the unwary that will lead into a tree."

"Or off a cliff," Nestoir smiled. He inhaled and upon the release of the breath a ghost hand caressed his wife's cheek. Andromache closed her eyes turning her face into the invisible palm. "We have children to find and rescue." Nestoir blinked and looked around. Rain looked away from his knight master finding his inherent creepiness cool. "Shhh..." Nestoir held up a hand for silence. "I can smell them." The area was full of husks of the grand buildings that used to be the pride of their owners and now the shame of a once prosperous community. "It is earthy, sweet and robust," Nestoir explained to Spike so that he would know which scent to track.

There, Spike could almost taste the scent that bombarded his senses. He began to look around the area hoping to get an exact point of origin. A frown began to form on his face with a hiss building. "There is something foul..."

"I'm sure," Jack said feeling the hair on his body stand on end. He could almost feel the eyes of whatever was stalking them on him. But not him. No, it was not looking at him. Jack, on instinct alone, moved closer to Ianto. He saw the pallor of his lover's skin and the sheen of sweat as he could feel the eyes of the beast on him as if hands had actually touched him. "Hey," Jack offered a furious whisper. "I'm the only one allowed to undress him with my eyes."

"A rule you can hardly enforce," Rain grasped his staff until the double blades appeared. "Oh dear boy," Dae walked over with a slow gait. His pale blond hair shone in the light of the full moon. This body had deep blue eyes and smooth, high cheekbones. The body was tall, slender, yet well muscled. "You have grown into a delicious young man.

Rain began to spin the double bladed death scythe in a wide arc around his body as the sound of Bikky unleashing his sword resounded on the wet pavement. Nestoir was hoping Dae would be too preoccupied with Ianto to notice his scouting the area. He vanished on a thick cloud of mist that blended into the fog in search of the children. "Keep him here," Rain nodded as the words of his Knight Master entered his head. "He looks like a pansy," Rain sneered to Bikky. Bikky began to brandish his sword next to Jack lending aid in hiding Ianto from view. "Dad's could take him out in their sleep."

Bikky chuckled. He stopped and gasped as a horde of demons rushed at them from all sides. "Pity," Dae snarled, deep ruts appeared on his brow, his nose and teeth elongated stretching his lips now shiny with acidic spittle betraying his demonic origins underneath the mask of humanity. "The children have completed their task!" Dae hurled the words his frothing leaving sizzling spots on the pavement. "I have what I needed and she will gain me the prize. But in saving them..." Dae paused and pointed a finger at Andromache. "In saving them he loses you!" Dae screamed in agony as Rain swung his death scythe taking the entire hand that pointed at his Knights lady and High Princess. "BOY!" Dae growled a gnarled red claw replacing the severed hand. "When I am on top of you, you will kiss this hand."

"You should be so lucky," Rain chuckled moving to defend himself. The creatures brought with them an odor of beyond the realm of earth. Rain shifted the wind away from his nose concentrating on pin pointed shards of wind. He had heard of Sofu D's vacuum technique and wondered if he could recreate the effect. Rain tossed his scythe into the air spinning and clapped his hands. The air pushed the demons back with such force that they left shreds of slimy skin in their wake. Dae paused at the burst of power from the smallest squire. Talia held her weapon high defending the princess she was sworn to protect. Jack shot in all directions hoping Arcadian's were immune to their own weapons as the demons seemed to concentrate on him. Had they been ordered to? With a look at Dae salivating as he gazed at Ianto, Jack had his answer.

Faith sliced a horned beast in half then gasped pulling Andromache close to her. "He's never tried this hard before. I don't think he wants to take you anymore, I think he just wants you dead."

"Fine by me," Andromache fought on. "I'd rather be dead than have him touch me."

Dea heard her words and snarled. "Then dead you shall be Bitch!" Talia screamed when there was a tentacle wrapped around her leg. She began to use her dagger to slice at the thick limb that dragged her away wrapping up her body and around her torso.

"Talia!" Bikky called over. He prepared to rush to her aid, with his sword high.

"Stay the course!" Talia shouted back. Bikky halted mid step. He swung back in time to block a monster charging at Jack's back. Talia growled when the beast tore her shirt and ripped her pants. It wasn't trying to eat her... Talia bit down hard on the tentacle attempting to enter her mouth. Another was trying to wriggle into her underwear. She stabbed it hard with her dagger cutting her own leg in the process. The blood from the severed tentacle splashed up her melting the rest of her pants. Talia felt the creature jerk before she fell to the ground in the tattered remains of her t shirt and her panties. With her sword at the ready she turned to face the beast. It wriggled on the ground with several arrows sticking out of what must have been it's head oozing acidic blood and slime as it decayed from the Arcadia steel tipped arrows. Faith replaced her cross bow and went back to fighting at the side of the high princess.

Nestoir entered the building where the scent of the Pryf was strongest. He condensed his fog until he could congeal into his solid form. Nestoir looked around in awe. Nestoir fought the urge to bring his hands up to his ears at the screeching of the larvae and the howling of their combined winds. "HELLO!" Nestoir attempted to get their attention. Several more attempts and he took a step forward as they continued their terrified wailing. Closer he could smell the chrystalt that had been used to control the time weir.

Nestoir inched forward to the edge of the floor. It had been torn away leaving only about an inch of floor in all directions. Nestoir inched forward and gasped as he was blown back and slammed hard against the wall. "Ow...okay," Nestoir wiped the blood from his nose. "Face plant into a wall..." Nestoir shook his head. "Not trying that again." Nestoir left the building. He looked around to see the war still waging.

Rain swung his double bladed death scythe with a precision that would make Ponchi proud. Nestoir stepped down and heard a squelching sound. He gasped as he saw that it was the bubbling ooze of melting demon skin. How it had come off of the creature he could only guess. Had Rain mastered a vacuum slap? With such force? Had he ever seen the technique? Or had he done it after only hearing about it? Nestoir shook his head to refocus. Nestoir grunted when a beast grabbed his arm. He turned a fierce, blue glare on the creature. It froze in horror to realize who was in it's clutches. The scales on the creature began to melt on contact with Nestoir's skin. The holes where eyes should have been glazed and began to ooze slime over it's gnarled skin while his gaping maw opened on a piercing scream of agony and fear as Nestoir hissed baring his fangs.

The scream ended on the point of Nestoir's sword through his head. Nestoir pulled the blade free kicking the smoldering carcass away from him. His blade was still sizzling as he walked over to Rain's side. He blocked the scythe with his sword when he feared losing his own head. "Come with me." Rain nodded once and caught Bikky's attention. Bikky looked up from where he was fighting near Jack and Ianto to acknowledge his brother. In that moment a six legged monster ran over knocking him to the mush the ground had become with the blood of the beasts he had defeated. "He's fine, let's go. We have a mission." Rain ran after Nestoir into the shell of the castle where the children were in chaotic flux. "I can't get near them!" Nestoir shouted to be heard over the cacophony the children were making.

Rain stepped to the very edge of the precipice. Rain took a second to be thankful that his clothes were more fitting to his frame for the wind would be blowing him about. The cord on his hair snapped leaving the long, raven tresses to blow about his head. He took a deep breath and exhaled. A thick buffer of wind surrounded him and Nestoir. "Do you speak Welsh?!" Rain asked thinking the children would not understand him.

"They're dragon Larvae!" Nestoir shouted. "They will understand you!"

"What do I say?!" Rain shouted hoping his words would make it past his wind and theirs.

"Ask them to stop the time vortex!" Nestoir heard the roaring of the portals opening through time and space. "Get them to stop!" Nestoir fell back against the wall smacking his head again. He wiped the blood from his brow and shook his head. "They have to stop! But try not to get sucked in! I don't know if The Doctor would even be able to find you if you got lost!"

Rain gasped. He took a deep breath. Pushing out more wind the color of his eyes he stepped off the ledge allowing his wind to buoy and carry him forward. He paused when a wyrm came careening towards him. It's mouth open on a scream of terror. Rain held out his hands pushing winds to press against the creature. It veered off to the side knocking another off course. The vortex wavered and Rain took that moment to hurry into the center. "Children of Ddrie Goch and Ddrie Glas!" Rain called out hoping that he would get through to them. "I Am Rain Cloud Cornwall McClean. I am the Wind Rider and Prince of the Eastern Fire Dragons. I am squire to High Prince Nestoir! I need you to calm down and listen to me!"

Rain looked around his heart rate speeding up as the children seemed to go faster. He could feel a tugging on his buffer of wind. He could not get sucked in. He did not want to become lost in space and time. "Please, you have to calm down! Assume a human shape and we can get you home!" Rain gasped in terror as he could feel himself being pulled upward. He forced out more wind keeping himself steady. Perspiration dripped down his back as he balanced his wind with theirs making sure it was green so that he could tell if there was a break.

"We... don't... have...human...shape..." Came the panicked reply. "Want Mama... Want Papa... What shape human?"

"Nestoir!" Rain shouted over. "How do they become human shaped. They're too young they don't know."

"Look at the prince. Look at Rain, and assume a natural balance!" Nestoir informed them from where he was pressed back against the wall.

Rain expelled more wind as he was pulled closer to the edge of the time vortex. Nestoir wasn't getting through to them. What would Ryo do? How would he calm them? Rain had to think fast because he did not know how long he could keep from getting lost in the vortex. Calm down, he told himself. Try to think. Think like Ryo... Many nights, Ryo had come into his room after nightmares left him terrified and lost in pain and memories. And then Ryo comforted him. Rain smiled then. Pushed out more wind. Rain took a deep breath and... " Just when you think... Hope is lost... And giving up... Is all you've got." Nestoir peeled his head up from the wall to look up at his squire. Was he... singing? "And blue turns black... Your confidence is cracked... there seems no turning back from here." Rain felt it. A little give in the pressure.

"Keep! Singing!" Nestoir shouted.

"Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation..." Rain released some of his own pressure when he began to sink a bit. "Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations..." Rain blinked, then listened. They were not screaming. "That's when you can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrong so right, that's when you can't give up the fight." Rain sank a little lower towards the floor of the building. "That's when love turns night time into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight. Only love can build us a bridge of light."

"They're Slowing Down!" Nestoir gasped feeling a slight give in the pressure pressing him against the wall.

"When you're feet..." Rain sang on. "Are made of stone, and you're convinced that you're all alone. Look at the stars instead of the dark. You'll find your heart shines like the sun." Rain released more of his wind sinking more. He noticed that as he went down, the children followed him. "Let's not let our anger get us lost... And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost." Rain saw a change in the lights above him.

"They're shifting!" Nestoir laughed at his squire's brilliance.

"That's when love can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrongs all right, that's when you know it's worth the fight. That's when love turns night time into day, that's when when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight. Cause only love can build us a bridge of light." Rain gasped when his feet touch the cold stone floor. "Deep breath... take it on the chin... But don't forget... to let love back in!" Rain felt tears of joy as he saw the first behemoth slip down towards him. As it fell it began to shrink. But it was falling too fast. It would crash into him. Was this is then? Avoid being lost in space and time only to be crushed by a falling child. "That's when love can build a bridge of light..." Rain sang with his eyes closed. "That's what turns the wrongs all right, that's when you can't give up the fight."

Nestoir felt his own eyes tear up as the child landed next to Rain. Rain paused when he felt the small hand grip his own. He blinked and looked up. Swirling above him were three more children. "And that's when love turns night time into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight. Cause only love can build us a bridge of light... Rain knelt down spreading his arms wide to accept the weeping children into a large embrace. "Only love can build... a bridge of light..."

Nestoir looked down the hole. He looked around to make sure there were no secondary guards before he jumped the four stories to where Rain crouched with the children. "Stay here, I am going to clear a path then you bring them out." Rain nodded pulling his death scythe. Nestoir stormed to the door and kicked them wide gasping at the ragged group waiting there. Covered in slime and deamon blood they the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bikky held his side from where a bull headed beast had attempted to gore him. Talia wore the tattered remains of her t-shirt, a pair of panties and Jack's coat while Ianto stood shaking.

That... Man... was it a man? Ianto wondered. He had actually felt as if hands groped him before Jack had shot at least eight bullets into his head taking it clean off. Ianto recalled Jack's words. "I'm the only one who undresses him with my eyes. That's how I enforce it." The creature stared at Jack in horror as he had shot Jack in the head and he got back up. While the creature had been advancing on Ianto Jack got back up and shot him.

Andromache placed her sizzling sword into it's sheath before running into the arms of her husband. "We did it. We found the children. Let's go home."

"And they thought it would take us a week..." Spike mused as he light a cigarette. He had been a little shaken at the ferocity of the beasts that they faced. He had seem some horrid creatures on and around the hellmouth but these things... Spike took a drag and felt the calm of the nicotine hit him. But now it was time to go back to the Tower of London and contact home. Home? Spike shook his head. Arcadia was not home. Not to him... But maybe... Spike smiled as he saw dimples... and flHoney Glayzed 66

Teenage Dream Conclusion

The ragged group headed towards the Tower to make their report and head out. Bikky noted the children clinging to Rain's coat. The all looked to be under the age of five. "Hey," Bikky walked over to Nestoir. "Dae... kidnapped babies..." Bikky looked again at the terrified children. "Why did he not take the adults?Or at least try to."

Nestoir sighed. He blew air away from his face carrying the scent of Spike's cigarette. "The adult dragon's would incinerate him. And..." Here Nestoir paused and sniffed the air. "Only the Wyrm's can create a temporal time and space vortex when in an agitated state." Nestoir began to say more when a piercing scream tore though the night.

Break

Donna sat back watching as The Dr chatted with the odd family in the lush garden. Lord D, the one with the magic hands, went about refilling his father's platter with fruit salad and sugar cubes while the children ran off with... Donna blinked... Unicorns. She heard The Dr sigh. Oh no, she thought, here we go. He cleared his throat and straitened his tie. "Lord D..."Sofu pushed away a raspberry coated in sugar to aim a sharp look at his old friend. "I am not going to apologize for what I did. But I am sorry that it hurt you in such a way. I hope you will one day come to understand." At the first syllable of his name, Lord D had stilled. He had refused to look at The Dr though he addressed him. Lord D sniffled. Donna stared amazed as a tear fell from his chin and dropped to the soft grass. Where the tear fell, a single, small white flower bloomed.

"I do understand," Lord D spoke. His words were soft yet The Dr heard them perfectly. "What you don't understand is that he was my best friend."

"Is..." Sofu corrected his son. "He is still your best friend, as well as mine, as well as everyone's. You still speak with him. His physical human form may be gone but His spirit will never leave us."

"I could have healed him, even then, before formal training, I had the gift of healing." Lord D sniffled again thinking back to his 35th year with a sadness as if it were just yesterday.

"And it would have defeated his purpose," Sofu said when his son still refused to look at The Dr. "Did he hurt or injure you when he pulled you into the T.A.R.D.I.S?" Lord D shook his head. "And things worked out as they were meant to. I think our Friend would have been not so happy had you foiled his plans for your own selfish desires to be near him. I think it is high time you forgave your GodFather." Donna gasped, this beautiful creature was actually The Dr's God son.

"Am I commanded to do so?" Lord D sulked.

"If you were, then there would be no need to question." Sofu frowned at his son. Lord D nodded then faced The Dr.

"Come here," The Dr held his arms out. "Hey," The Dr raised Lord D's face capturing the tears that fell. He wiped them on the grass and Donna stared transfixed as they bloomed into small white flowers. "I know what's it's like to lose someone you care about." Lord D nodded again before he returned the embrace. The Dr stiffened as he saw the young man standing in the doorway of the garden with a frown on his face. "It's not how it looks," He said inching back.

"Never doubted him," JJ walked forward. "His nose is red, you've been upsetting him." JJ took his slender lover into his arms.

"Guilty, but I think it's all better now," Donna assured the irate detective. Lord D stood then with a small smile. Donna gasped at the complete transformation of his face. The Dr grinned then. "Now where is Zarro?" The Dr asked. Sofu looked around the garden then back at The Dr. "Right..." The Dr sighed and sat back. He reached for one of the pieces of fruit. Sofu narrowed his eyes, and Lady Aurora hissed. The Dr moved his hand back. Donna looked away.

Break

Atreyu studied the words in the book that Rain had left for him. He smiled, Rain was right. If he just sounded out the letters of the alphabet he could understand the word. He recalled the feel of the soft hair brushing against him as Rain had leaned over to explain the process of reading to him. For a boy, he smelled remarkably good. Like dew on leaves in a forest with a hint of something spicy. Atreyu had worked hard not to turn his face into Rain and fully sniff him. Because he knew, that if he did, he would nuzzle and kiss him. He liked Rain, but he was not looking forward to a fight. For surely if he did touch him, that would be the outcome. Man, Atreyu thought of the soft looking, plump lips that were a natural, cherry red color. He could almost feel them pressed against his own.

Moira walked into the room to see what Atreyu was up to and found him staring off into the air. He sighed and she resisted the urge to laugh. Even though she had the appearance of a child, she was more knowledgeable than any of them gave her credit for. She knew that Atreyu was in love with the young man in the home where he was staying. What that meant for them all as a whole she was not sure. For him, it would not end well. Moira left him to his musings. This was a path she could not help him walk. He would have to sort it out on his own.

Break

Nestoir caught the bundle of terrified creature that hurtled into his arms. He could not get a steady grip for a look at what it was due to the blood that coated the arms. Clouds of dark hair were streaked and matted with dirt and blood. "You have to help!" The female sobbed clinging to her rescuer. "My mate, they've attacked, he held them off so that I can get away..." The female paused to gasp in pain. "The children..." Nestoir gasped as the female passed out in his arms. It was then that he looked down to see that she was heavy with pregnancy.

"Andy, tend to this poor creature, she appears to be Wyrmkind. And pregnant... and injured." Nestoir paused and sniffed. "Jack, you carry her," Nestoir handed the unconscious female to Jack. "Ianto and Faith, you two are on Guard. Talia as well. Spike, Bikky and Rain, with me." Bikky released his sword while Rain nodded holding just the staff of his weapon. If needed, he could unleash the double blades of his death scythe. Andy looked back at her husband before she nodded her head and walked away. Ianto held his gun at the ready praying that they made it back to The Tower in one piece.

Rain paused as he headed off when all four of the children clung to his coat and made as if to go with him. "No, you go with them." He took a little hand and began to walk over. The child began to wail. "No...No...No..." Rain was quick to embrace the child and wipe away the tears as the other children began to weep. "Go with High Princess Andromache. She will get you safe. I have to help someone else now."

"An...Dr... Anda... Adro.." Rain knew this was not the time to laugh, so he just nodded and pointed. "You come back!" The child demanded.

" Yeah," Rain smiled. He knew he should not make promises about the outcome of a battle, but he needed this child to go where he would be safe. "I'll come back." Rain opened his senses, sending out wind for a taste of what was to come. He gasped holding in bile as the foul odor of demon came to him, along with the earthy, spicy scent of dragon blood.

"He's hurt bad," Spike said as the scent of the blood came to him. "There's a lot of blood out of him." Spike looked around. "He might not make it."

Nestoir nodded, as he had come to the same conclusion. "Rain, while we are heading off after him, I want you to summon Lord D to the Tower. We will need him there when we arrive." Rain nodded. Bikky stood guard while his brother began to focus on telepathy. From that distance it was quite a strain but he knew when the message had been received. As they had stood Spike and Nestoir vanished into the night.

Bikky waited with Rain not to keen on being left behind but knew that Nestoir would not take a risk with squires that were not fully vetted in battle yet. Rain gripped his staff when he heard the snarling and crashing of battle just beyond the trees. "They found him..." Bikky nodded his head brandishing his sword. Sweat began a slow trickle down his back in the balmy night air heavy with fog and the stench of demon odor and blood. Rain unleashed the blades of his death scythe ready to defend the area. He raised it high at the first horned beast to make it out. He stopped in horror realizing that it was just a head. The rest of the corpse falling a few paces behind where the gushing head rolled. It stuck in the ground horns down leaving the torn tendons of the ripped off neck glistening in the faint moonlight. The most fearsome growl he had ever heard followed as Nestoir became visible his teeth bared. Nestoir dropped a long red... Bikky swallowed bile to see a spine. Nestoir had dropped a spine that he must have ripped from inside a demon.

Rain gulped. Anything that had been though before, paled in comparison to this. So this is how Arcadian's truly dealt with demons? He had seen battle before but this... Rain had no time to ponder any further as the horde made it out of the woods. Spike's blond head was amongst them fighting and hissing. "Kill them all." Nestoir commanded with his eyes on the boys he turned and went back to his foul duty. This time his sword became visible swinging in a wide arc taking several limbs from multiple monsters. Rain took a deep breath and nodded. He began to walk forward his scythe going. This was the duty of a knight of Arcadia. Beside him Bikky firmed his resolve and joined the fight.

Spike fought on. He saw the wounded dragon in human form laying unconscious at his feet and knew that the had to get him to safety. As he bled out his skin was no longer close to resembling a human. The scales formed along his arms like tattoos and his ears elongated pointing up through his hair while his blood went from red to rainbow hues. "Take him!" Nestoir yelled. "Go!" Nestoir continued to kill as he commanded Spike to take the creature and run. "Get him to safety! We'll follow." Spike looked at the horde of demons, then at Nestoir, the demons, then Rain and Bikky. "Go!" Nestoir commanded again. Spike hissed, scooped up the dragon male and ran. He killed a few more demons that thought to stop him, before he was able to vanish into the night.

Bikky saw the escape with a nod he continued his rampage loosing flames into the mix. "Bikky!" He heard Rain call his name moments before the slender body knocked him to the ground. Bikky shook dirt from his face while clearing his head. "Ow... elbow..." Bikky dislodged Rain from his rib cage. With a grunt, Bikky realized his brother was not moving. He was careful as he rolled him over to see a dagger in his side. Bikky felt a howl of anguish build. Nestoir had a moment to block himself before flames razed the entire area.

"Rain!" Bikky called. He cradled his brother in his arms. "Rain!" Bikky looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "No," Bikky moved away when Nestoir attempted to take Rain from him. "I'll carry him, he's my brother."

"Then he will bleed out and die," Nestoir said looking at the dark colored blood exiting Rain. "I can fog him into the palace directly into Lord D's care. You are not my squire, so you are not bound to me as he is. I need to trust you to get there on your own. Can you do that?"

Bikky was trembling as he released Rain to Nestoir. Bikky firmed his spine. "I am a squire of Laton, of course I can." Surrounding himself with flames Bikky lifted off into the night following the cloud of fog that vanished. He said a prayer for Rain then made haste to the Tower of London.

Break

Spike deposited the wounded dragon male, wincing as the scales on his arms dragged along. Spike licked the blood moving out of the way. He paused as a spot of fluffy orange hair dashed by with towels. "His wounds are mostly topical," Misaki said to Lord D. "I will tend him, you see to Rain." Lord D paused as he heard Misaki's words... Rain was injured? He saw the apparitions appearing in the infirmary gasping at the deep scent of poison in the blood that flowed from the young squire. Spike felt the soft words of the beautiful Misaki slide along his skin. Did she ever speak louder? He wondered; watching as those small, yet efficient hands began to clean and wrap the Dragon male. There was no pause in his hands as the chaos flowed around. Andromache, Faith and Talia arrived with the young dragons and were thus attempting to calm the pregnant female.

Bikky dropped into the infirmary quelling flames he dashed to Lord D's side tripping over Misaki on the way. Spike hurried forward to catch the small page who began to flail slipping in the pool of blood on the floor. "Whoa there," Spike said righting Misaki. "I've got you." Misaki smiled and Spike slammed into the bright, amber eyes and knew that if his heart were still beating, it would definitely be missing one or a few. Then those dimples... "Dear God, you're gorgeous."

"Time and place..." Jack said moving to assist with the bandaging. He was only slightly disgusted that he sounded so much like The Dr at the moment. Ianto began to roll along the legs shocked at the amount of lacerations that covered the male. His wife began to hyperventilate seeing her beloved so wounded and still unconscious.

"He'll be okay?" Bikky asked Lord D not surprised that he did not get an answer as Lord D's entire body was glowing golden as he used his gifts to search deep inside of Rain's body. The trance fully immersed him and Rain, leaving them both glowing with a soft golden glow. He took Rain deep submerging him in the chill of powers while searching out the poison that coursed though his veins. Lord D lifted his hands from the wound pushing and pulling until the demon saliva that had coated the blade began to fall free from the young man's body. Lord D gasped, quelled nausea then began to arduous process of knitting the torn flesh. As he worked Misaki finished his task. He looked over to Lord D. Spike was shocked at how fast the little body moved to clean Lord D's hands of the blood that soaked them.

"I've got it," Spike's ears perked up at that soft voice. It had a bit of a husky timbre and the accent. It was sort of Asian, but there was something else... something lyrical. "You just relax kind sir, Lord D, I'll take care of it." As each strip of cloth was dipped in fragrant water and dragged across Lord D's hands it was dropped and exchanged for a fresh one. Spike moved over, almost hesitant, he picked up the linens and deposited them into a rag bin nearby. Misaki looked up and smiled at him, nodding his thanks. Spike sighed, was it possible to fall madly in love after barely speaking to a person? But that smile. That small stature. To be fair, Misaki was only an inch or two shorter than Buffy, more slender... Spike stared at the chest. Hardly any boobs at all, while if Spike had not heard that the Salamander was fourteen hundred years old, he would worry that she was prepubescent. But then again there was that dulcet voice that he knew would haunt his dreams if he ever had any. That slight husky tone with the accent... He could place the Japanese, but the other...

"French... with just a bit of Arcadian." Spike gasped at the words from Lord D. How had he known what Spike was wondering about? Misaki looked up his eyes going to Spike. He had felt the creature's eyes on him since he walked in. While his scent was no longer turning his stomach, something about the way he watched made Misaki feel as if he were on the menu. Misaki could feel his cheeks heating as Spike continued to stare. Misaki reached up and released his hair from his ponytail shaking the fluffy locks to hide his red face.

Spike stood, "Excuse me..." He beat a hasty retreat from the infirmary. He was starved. For blood or... Spike would not dwell on it. Had he stayed, what would he have done to that beautiful little person?He could see the little smirk on Lord D's face. What was so funny? Was it that he was acting like a teenager with his first crush? Or something else?

Misaki looked up when he heard the soft chuckle from Lord D. "Why does he stare at me?"Misaki asked. Checking under Lord D's nails to make sure he had cleaned all of the blood.

"Because you are beautiful," Lord D answered. "I am afraid the vampire is quite infatuated with you."

"I do not understand,"Misaki frowned. He tucked the edge of bottom lip into his mouth.

"Before too much longer has passed, he will approach you." Lord D said reading the still heart of Spike. Though it did not beat, it was an open book to the Lord D's gifts.

"For what reason?" Misaki asked. He began to gather up his supplies leaving the area clean.

"I'll let him explain..."Misaki smiled then at Lord D. With a bow of respect, he left the infirmary to report to Ryo that his son was just fine.

Break

Spike stood on the balcony of his room smoking a cigarette while watching the blood swirl in his chalice. The servant that had delivered it smiled at him. A while ago, he would have found her attractive, but now. Not even the thought of Buffy stirred him. Misaki was perhaps a bit short and decidedly skinny, but there was just something about her. As if his thoughts conjured the beauty, she was standing on the balcony next to his. Spike looked over to watch the night wind flow through the loose hair the shone in the darkness as made of jewels. Misaki turned to face Spike with a soft smile. Those dimples were visible even from this distance. Spike gulped down the last of his supper before he walked over to the edge. Curious, Misaki walked over to the edge to see what the vampire wanted.

"My name is actually William," Were the first words that Spike could think to say as he was hit with those glorious eyes up close. Though the rails of their respective balconies separated them Spike gazed into those eyes hoping for a rescue before he drowned.

"Will-ii-am." Misaki said further enchanting Spike. "Lord D said that I should come out here and that you would approach me."

"How does he do that?" Spike asked making a mental note to thank the gentle Dr the next time he saw him.

"There is no heart, living or dead, fresh or ancient born that is not a tablet of knowledge to the wisdom of Lord D." Spike could sit and listen to that soft voice forever. "What do you wish of me?"

"A date." Spike answered with a smile hoping he was charming enough that being a vampire would not work against him.

"It is the middle of the month of June I believe, The exact date I do not know, but I will ask. Human time is nothing to me. It is confusing at best." Misaki leaned his head to the side deep in thought. "Perhaps there is a calendar that I can fetch for you."

"No... No, wait," Spike put out his hand unable to reach across to Misaki. He was glad when she turned to face him once again. "That is not what I meant." Misaki watched Spike unsure he began to fidget with his hair. "A date is a human activity I suppose. It means spending time together. Getting to know one another. Doing different, fun activities together, like a movie, or a concert or dinner. Those kind of things."

Spike almost laughed at how wide Misaki's eyes became. "You mean to court me?... I am a cull."

"I'm a vampire," Spike laughed not sure what Misaki meant by cull. "Have you ever been to a theater to see a movie?" Misaki shook his head. "Well movies tell stories, there are special affects and actors." Spike warmed into his description.

"That sounds amazing" Misaki practically glowed with excitement. He placed his hands on the railing, leaning ever closer to Spike. The wind carried his scent over and Spike recalled the sweet, yet spicy taste of cinnamon. Misaki seemed so excited at the prospect of a movie that he decided to sweeten the deal.

Spike chuckled a bit. "Then after a movie, we could go and share a meal and talk, then maybe take a walk along the beach. You look fantastic in moonlight." Misaki blushed looking away twirling his hair in his fingers.

"I never thought to be courted by anyone." Misaki nearly whispered the words. Male culls were forbidden from engaging in courtship of the Salamander females as they were barren. But Spike was a vampire. Perhaps his mother would nor refuse his suit. "It will be my honor to accompany you on a date."

Spike wanted to say so much but all he could do was smile. He remembered himself and blinked several times as Misaki stood staring at him. Had she said something while he sat the staring? "As soon as the mission is over and we are state side again." Misaki nodded, blushing still he hurried into the room he was to share with Lord D. Spike was whistling a jaunty tune as he entered his room. He sighed when he saw the computer on the desk blinking. He had almost forgotten that he was to give report to Daphnus of the night's activities. The prince surely did love the sound of his own voice. Perhaps that is why Nestoir had assigned the tedious task to him. Spike was shocked to see that it was Buffy on the other end of the computer. "Buffy?"

"Lord D has already made the report to Daphnus." Buffy explained. "I actually wanted to talk to you. Maybe when you get back we can meet up... alone."

"Sorry," Spike said not sorry at all. He was done having his emotions tied in knots over her. Spike was almost shocked at just how little he thought of her anymore. It was almost as if at the very first sight of Misaki his heart had belonged to no other. "I have a date."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Buffy said having to hide a smirk as she saw the slanted eyes of the small Salamander in her mind. "I don't think any one here knows that you don't know, or if they do, they don't care... the thing is... Spike... Misaki is not a girl."

"I know, she is like fourteen hundred years old." Spike laughed thinking of the pixie face with dimples and surrounded by fluffy orange hair. Just the thought of those soft looking lips caused Spike to lick his own.

"No," Buffy sighed, not sure she was the one who should be telling Spike this. " Misaki is a male Salamander."

"That's not funny!" Spike sat up finally giving Buffy his full attention., "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't want me but you begrudge someone who just might. Who I find utterly attractive."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Buffy frowned pounding a fist on the table. "Ask him."

Spike slammed the lid of the computer not caring that it broke he stormed from the room. What kind of sick joke was Buffy playing anyway? Spike halted in front of Lord D's door as he could detect no sounds coming from the room. Were they already sleeping? He turned ready to leave and nearly collided with Misaki carrying a tray of sugar cubes soaked in vanilla creme. "Excuse me." Spike halted hearing the soft words.

Misaki flushed crimson as Spike stared down at him, at his body. What could he be looking for? "Your breasts are not small... They aren't there at all." Spike said deflating as he was finally able to see the truth.

"I do not understand," Misaki said with a frown on his face. He had been thinking of Spike when he had walked into him. His hair was an odd shade of blond, but still attractive. He had strong features, but handsome nonetheless.

"You're a male," Spike said with a heavy sigh. "That's why you never expected to be courted, you are a male." Misaki nodded his head not understanding. He then gasped as it made sense to him.

"I am a cull," He said softer than usual causing Spike to be glad he was a vampire with heightened senses. "Smaller than other Salamander males and my seed is sterile." Misaki opened his mouth to speak, then paused, took a deep breath. "You did not know my gender," He sighed. "'Ere you a asked me to a date, you thought me female. Am I to understand now the offer is rescinded?" Spike tried to ignore the disappointment that he could hear the tremulous tone of Misaki's voice. "It is alright," Misaki spoke with his eyes on his tray of midnight snack for Lord D. "I understand. Excuse me." Misaki hoped he could make it into the room before any tears betrayed his feelings.

"I mean..." Spike felt panic well within him at the heightened sheen to Misaki's gorgeous eyes. "We can still go, as friends... I mean. You've never watched a movie and that's a shame. Some of them are downright entertaining."

Misaki nodded his head hastening in the room. He hurried to shut the door feeling the comfort of Lord D's embrace. Of all the cruel pranks that life had dealt him after his dishonoring. To be offered a chance at a match, at love only to have it snatched away in less than an hour after the blossoming of hope. His life had truly seemed in bloom again. And Spike, his looks were appealing to Misaki and now, now there was nothing but..."Shhh, little one," Lord D crooned patting Misaki's hair. "He still wants you, it may yet take time for him to realize it." Misaki could hear no comfort over the sound of his own despair.

Honey Glayzed 67

Cruel and Unusual 1

Ryo looked at the chair, he thought about sitting in it. Feeling the blood stirring in his veins as rage overtook him he decided that for the safety of the petshop he had better not sit on anything with cloth or wood, in fact he might want to go out for a walk. Just as he reached the door Torcha blocked his way. "Try to be calm Snap Dragon," She intoned, her rich voice filling the cavernous hall. Dee sat next to Laton. For the first time he wished he had some sort of power and yet he was helpless. Laton and Torcha had been sent to guard them for Zarro knew that nothing short of the Dragon King and Queen would be able to keep them from going to London. "I know your child is injured, but he is a squire training to be a knight. Your page will report as soon as he is well, or would you like to invalidate his squiring to High Prince Nestoir?"

"That's not what we want and you know that," Dee folded his arms over his chest for Ryo said nothing. Smoke began to curl around him singing the carpet upon which he stood. The two monstrous sovereigns paced around the hall of the Obsidian Palace. Zarro thought it best to connect the Palace to the petshop in case they had to use force to contain Ryo. Torcha assumed her human shape in order to pull her grandson into her arms. Dee wished he could hold him but now all he could do was glare at the red beast. Dee had a moment to be grateful as Lord D had left though a door requesting that Misaki be sent as his aid as the wounded creature was Wyrmkind, having a Salamander assist would make his job easier. Dee knew there had to be an ulterior motive to his request, but he could not work it out.

"You may not interfere," Torcha held Ryo tight. "Would you believe if I told you that you are as much our guards as we are yours?" Ryo looked down at his grand mother unsure what game she was playing. "Zarro is a wise king. By giving us a task of keeping you here, he knows we will not fail, even if it means leaving our great children in the hands of others." Seeing the sheen in the jewel bright eyes Ryo returned the embrace, comforting the dragon queen as he was himself offered comfort. They sat together then, each of them praying for the little squire across the sea.

Break

The empty glass landed on the table in what appeared to be a dungeon. Spike had been assured that he was being treated as a guest. Was his room in the lowest level because of the scent of his blood? That was before. Everything about him was different now. Spike gave up on the glass and brought the bottle of Bourbon directly to his lips. The liquid inside caught the light of the fire flashing with an amber glow. Spike blinked away the image of fluffy orange hair with hints of bright copper and red with a metallic sheen despite the softness that showed when the wind blew. "It's a guy..." He told himself draining the glass before sending it crashing into the fireplace. But... Spike had wanted, with a shocking desperation, to feel those plump, soft looking lips. Those dimples... How could a male look so enticing to him?

"I take it you could use another," Spike tensed at the droll tone of voice of Vlad. Spike accepted the new bottle with a mocking salute to his sire. It had taken some getting used to, not thinking of Drusilla in that role. But Vlad was strong. He could feel the truth of that in his veins. "You seem troubled. Dare I ask why?"

"I asked Misaki out on a date..." Spike took a long swig on the bottle of bourbon.

"Yes...I take it he was not pleased with the notion," Vlad sat down at the table. He pulled a package of blood from his coat pocket. "That would explain why he was sobbing just now."

"Actually," Spike sat up then. "He's crying?!" Vlad raised a brow at the concern. He knew full well the reason Misaki was really weeping. Spike deflated. "I never meant to upset him. And I did tell him we could still go... as friends."

"How cruel," Vlad slurped the rest of his blood down. "Better you stay away from him completely than to tease him with a mockery of what was at first offered." Vlad crumpled his container.

"What would you do?" Spike drank again. He was fully aware that Misaki was a male and yet he could not convince himself not to want him.

"There must be something in him that is resonating with something inside of you," Vlad got to his feet and his long red coat brushed the floor with his movements. "Is it only his gender that bothers you?"

"I'm not gay," Spike tried to stand as well. The second bottle fell to the floor and crashed the only indication to him that he had drank two full bottles all by himself. "Why is he so gorgeous? And he doesn't smell like a male. I mean Daphnus is pretty but he smells like a male. George and Rain are both pretty, but they smell like men. Misaki does not smell like a man, or look like one."

"Because he isn't a man," Vlad did not mean for his voice to sound so harsh, but he did not like to see the tiny Salamander in tears. As he had checked on Lord D he had watched the gentle creature put Misaki to bed still weeping. "Misaki is a male Salamander. He does not produce the scent of a man as you think of it because he is lacking the proper amount of the human equivalent of testosterone. When an Arcadian assumes a human shape their bodies naturally transfer their Arcadian insides to match a human. Just like a human male needs certain chromosomes in order to be fertile so does a Salamander. You may not identify as gay," Vlad steered him to the bed in the room that was in fact right next door to Seras Victoria's. "But then again, I heard that Leon was straight too, until he fell in love with Count D. The heart is a tricky muscle. When it flexes and reaches out to another heart that responds, then it means that you want him." Spike closed his eyes on his bed sinking into the mattress. As he passed out the only thing in his mind was fluffy orange hair and deep amber eyes so dark that that they appeared black.

Break

Julie sat in her chair next to Carol and wondered what the Arcadian Princesses expected of them. They sat in their lounge area at the table with folders in front of them. The startling white a shocking contrast to the deep purple of the table cloth. Julie stared at the coat of arms that was plastered on the front of the the folder. A large black print of a lion's paw with a stylized rampant white, winged lion. As Julie looked closer she could see that the black had veins of silver and red in it like the marble of the war tower that stood behind the Arcadian Palace. "Ladies," Queen Victoria said, gaining their attention.

Carol looked up from her study of the coat of arms as well. She was shocked to see Rhian, Nestoir's younger sister come running into the room to sit at the table as well. "Sorry your Majesty, I had to finish cleaning up from my lessons with Lady Clarisande."

Victoria nodded her head to show her forgiveness of the late arrival. Carol sighed at the regal flow of her deep red waves that cascaded past her knees. "We were just starting. But before we do fully begin. I want to ask you something." Julie looked at Carol and Rhian then gulped as she wondered what was expected of her. "What is the creed of Arcadia? What is the duty engraved on every Arcadian heart?"

Rhian held her hand up. Victoria nodded again causing the sun to glint on her pearl like complexion. Rhian stood and her heavy teal skirt seemed to arrange itself around her feet. Julie's eyes widened at the grace of one their age that so resembled that of the princesses. "Be the bringer of light into the darkness. Be the light in the dark. Abolish the darkness wherever you may find it." Victoria smiled then. Rhian inclined her head to take her seat.

"When we arranged for you to learn the ways of deportment, the ways of the Arcadian Princesses we had to keep this in mind. I want you to use this time to go over some of the history of these lands and realms." Victoria clicked her wrists together drawing attention to the heavy gold bracelets that were a perfect match to her crown.. Julie was proud that her mouth did not drop open as the lavender and white lace dress vanished to reveal fitted, white leather pants and a matching cropped corset. Gold Dragon scaled chain mail fell from the end of her top to well below her knees. "Think well young ladies, for it is in the beginning that you choose the course of your destiny."

Victoria left them alone with their studies. Julie took a deep breath before she opened her folder and made the first tentative step toward who she was destined to become.

Break

Rain attempted to open his eyes. He wondered if he asked nicely, would the penguin sitting on his face be so kind as to move. "You are chilled," Rain knew that soft voice. It was the only voice he knew of that could have resonance while still hardly more than a whisper.

"It's morning?" Rain asked. With every ounce of his willpower he forced his eyes open. The sight of Misaki's dimples brought a tired smile to Rain's face. He turned his head to see Bikky asleep in the chair beside his bed. "He was here all night." Rain knew his brother would not leave his side until he was fully conscious, even if he himself was not.

"He did not sleep until I returned to sit beside you," Misaki pulled the blanket higher around Rain with such gentleness the blanket could have moved of it's own volition.

"Your eyes are red, and shadowed," Rain pushed until he could sit up. Misaki was quick to pull several pillows up behind him to support him. "What is wrong?" Misaki gazed up then fell into the deep green eyes of Rain. He looked around the silent infirmary where the dragon family slept. He knew Lord D had a hand in their rest and so they would be out until he roused them. He took a deep breath. "Come on," Rain reached for a glass of water that was by his bed. Misaki was quick to get it and hold it to his lips. "I'm all healed, just cold." Rain laughed when he attempted to take the cup from Misaki who held it out of reach.

"Then you should be drinking hot tea," Bikky grumbled as he awoke. "Stay there and talk to him," Bikky pushed Misaki back into his chair. "I'll get it, and check on the baby dragons while I'm at it." Bikky turned his eyes to his brother and nodded, letting him know to send for him when Misaki was done. He too had noticed that Misaki had been weeping as he returned to the infirmary.

"You can talk to me," Rain sipped his water. "I mean, we are practically family. You were my adopted grandmother's best friend. And you are currently my dad's page."

"Actually," Misaki said in soft sweet voice. "I am the page of your household. We do not serve a single knight master until we make it to squire." Misaki grew quiet after a moment then he sighed. "Rain... I've known that I was a cull since the maturing season... I think humans call it...puberty." Rain nodded having come across the term in his studies of Arcadian history. "That is when we enter the basics learning classes and we begin to take our life paths. That is when I was able to join the class with Hon. She told me that I was just as good as anyone else and that I should never be ashamed of who I am or the way I was born."

"She was right. You are just as good." Rain assured Misaki who seemed on the verge of tears again.

"I have never questioned that until now," Misaki did weep then. "Even while I was dishonored and made to serve in the palace I knew that culls everywhere were being given the chance at Knighthood because of how well I had done. But now... If I were female born, I would not be a cull, perhaps I would be fertile and useful to procreating for the Salamander kingdom. But if not a cull, then a male of more stature... Perhaps then Spike would not have wanted me. But... I like him. When he stares at me, I feel warm inside like I am near flames. It was embarrassing at first but then... And now, I know that he thought me female and I know he will not look at me again and..."

"It's alright," Rain handed Misaki a handkerchief. "You are just the way you are supposed to be. And now you are free of being dishonored. If Spike does not want to take the time to get to know you, then that's just too bad for him. You are gorgeous. And don't you forget it. And when someone else wants you, and believe me, they will, he will just have to accept it. Because, believe me, if he was looking before, he may not want to, but he will look now. Only now he will have to accept the fact that he is looking at a male, that he wants a male. And it will be difficult..." Rain would have said more but he heard a loud, pained gasp.

"They are coming,"The pregnant dragon sat up clutching her stomach.

"Misaki you go get Lord D!" Bikky was at her side holding her hands as her husband opened his eyes.

"Powyll!" She wept in pain... "They come."

"They?" Bikky stared in horror at her stomach.

"Khryss," Powyll sat up and struggled to get to his feet. Rain stood to assist him.

"There are three in there," Lord D said entering the infirmary. He had been coming down the hall already wearing his white robe with the sleeves pulled back and his hair secured in a ponytail. "Calm down my lady, I have an assistant familiar with worm physiology," He looked over at Misaki who nodded at her.

"My lady," Misaki said pulling a curtain around to shield them in privacy. " It is my honor to assist you." He bowed at the waist. "Long has my family served the dragon dynasty." He smiled and for a moment, Khryss was lost in those deep dimples and glorious eyes.

"Bikky, Rain, take the children out of here." Lord D said from inside the enclosure. "Ok..." Lord D said after he could hear that they were alone. "Honestly, I have tended dragon eggs and cared for larvae orphans, but I have never tended a live birth before."

"Your skills are legendary," Powyll said sitting up in his bed. "You are the offspring of the great Soofu D are you not?" Lord D nodded his head. "Then I will trust you. You have assisted with human births, when in this form that is what we are dealing with. I will work to make sure she stays in this form. It will mean that our children will not be able to shift until they are at least three years old, but it is what we must do in order to keep you safe while you deliver them." Lord D took a deep breath, said a prayer and washed his hands. Misaki was at his side, ready to do all that he could. Just as he pulled the blanket back revealing the lower half of Khryss, the tower of London began to shake.

Lord D trembled when the scent of demon wafted into the infirmary. He looked up when he felt familiar, comforting arms around him. "JJ!"

"Prince Angel's orb alerted us. We are here to defend the tower." JJ kissed his cheek as Khryss began to scream again. "Help them love...We have this..."

"Why do they always attack when we are trying to deliver children?" Lord D tried not to weep as JJ left the room.

"Because you are bringing more light to this world" Powyll said holding his wife's hand. "And they want to devour it in darkness"

"Child!" Misaki gasped dropping the robe he had been about to don as Lord D's assistant. He turned horrified eyes to see hair the same shade as his own come storming into the room. Her eyes flashed with the deep amber fire that was a perfect match for his own in shape and beauty. "What do you think you are doing here? Return to your quarters I will tell mother of your trespass here."

"B...but Kaoru," Misaki whispered to his sister. "I am a page now in service to his highness Ryo."

"Do not dare talk back to me!" Kaoru turned Misaki around and sent the flat of her hand to his bottom. "Get out, I will assist the birth. You will not see a female unclothed!"

"I didn't look..." Misaki rushed from the room wondering how his sister had heard of what was going on, yet she did not seem to know that he was no longer dishonored and now a page. Misaki landed hard against the wall as the Tower was rocked again. He firmed his spine. If he could not assist the birth, he would defend this place. He would show his sister just what he could do.

Break

Bikky entered the makeshift nursery. There was a moment of hesitation as he saw that the children were all screaming in terror. Rain hurried to their side. "It's all right," he would have said more but Misaki entered behind them wiping the tears from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Kaoru is here," Misaki whispered rubbing his sore bottom. "It's not important." Misaki shook his head. "We have to prepare to defend the Tower."

Rain nodded his head and stood to his feet. Bikky stared in horror as the wind picked up when the children saw Rain heading from the room. " Rain, you'll have to stay here with them." Rain opened his mouth to protest but had to use his wind to suppress the Wyrm children. "It's going to be hard enough to fight demons without having to avoid being sucked into time and space. You can keep them calm while we fight."

" who's going to watch your back?" Rain frowned over at his brother.

"I will," Misaki said. He heard the door open and looked up. When he saw that it was Spike he lowered his head to hide the rush of blood that entered his cheeks. "It will be my honor to watch the backside of your brother."

Rain sighed then pushed his hair back. "With all due respect, Misaki, his backside is about all you could reach."

Spike gasped as those deep amber eyes flashed with his annoyance at Rain. "The respect is accepted and returned, your highness." Misaki stood to his full height of five feet five inches. "But I am not that lacking in height, you have only about five or six inches over me and I have more years of training than you." Misaki tossed his hair back then pulled a band from his wrist to secure the fluffy locks. Spike smiled at the words and heard the crash of something hitting the tower. "We must be off. If they make it through, they will try to harm the new life." Spike tried hard not to stare at the short vest that Misaki wore along with painted on black pants. His boots were laced up to his knees. Spike saw the pointed stars around his waist and knew they were not there for decoration. Spike wondered what the little tube was that Misaki shoved into his wrist cuffs. It looked almost like a metal straw. Misaki stomped to the door, first his sister, now this. He would show them, he would show them all. And if Spike wanted to stare at him, he would give him something to see.

Break

Lord D held still as Kaoru wiped the sweat from his brow. As Kharyss labored, he took a moment to study the grand Salamander. She was gentle as she tended to the female dragon, yet she had grabbed Misaki and spanked him with such force that Lord D was sure there was a bruise on the little creature. To see her now, coddling him and his patients, was to wonder if perhaps she were not suffering dual personalities.

"I know what you are wondering," Kaoru spoke after the latest contraction and Kharyss calmed. "My brother has ever been headstrong, and Honoo did not help the situation. She filled his head with ridiculous notions of heroism. He should know his place. Had I heard of this nonsense her son had implemented I would have put a stop to it long before now."

"There is so much you do not understand," Lord D sighed as he prepared for the birth of the newest time wyrms. Kaoru would have said more but the time for talking ended as the new life attempted to be born.

Break

Nestoir saw the tank that had crashed into the gates of the tower of London. While the city officials would see a tour bus and firemen hard at work, what truly encroached upon the castle sent chills of anticipation down his spine. The demonic horde slavered at the scent of the dragon female in labor. He had begun this day with the idea to question Rain about how he had been injured, but that would have to wait. Faith stood by next to his wife, Talia stood as well suited up for battle.

"They are attacking my home," Sir Integra grumbled. She aimed a dour look at Nestoir. Walter, at her side, uncoiled the length of wire ever present. "No, Walter. If they breach the Tower, then we defend, let these Arcadian's clean up their own mess." Sir Integra saw Alucard standing in the hall. Instead of his customary red coat and hat he wore a long black coat over black pants and shirts. She nodded her head acknowledging that he would be fighting besides the Arcadians in this battle. "Walter, I do believe it is tea time." Walter inclined his head wandering off to prepare the tea tray.

Vlad saw the trio coming and paused. Bikky stood tall next to Spike, expecting Rain, he blinked and looked again at the small figure of Misaki. He did look absurd marching along. His bright hair tamed back into a severe ponytail that could not hide the adorable features. "Allright," Nestoir commanded their attention. "Let's make this quick. Kill them all." Vlad smiled. He wanted to say something about the short, to the point orders, but figured they were all too anxious to appreciate a laugh at Daphnus expense. "Andy and I will take point at the gate, Faith, you and Talia go around to the side. Spike, you and Bikky take the front lawn where they have started to go around the tank."

"Where would you have me?" Misaki said looking up to Nestoir.

Nestoir looked down. With a sigh he said. "Back up Bikky and Spike. Vlad," The ancient creature looked over. "Do what you do best." Vlad began to grin as his body faded away into red mist. His grin and bright green eyes were the last to fade away as he left the Tower of London. Nestoir prepared to leave and saw Jack and Ianto joining them. "You two will be at the gate with me and Andy." Faith frowned over at Jack. He had better protect the high princess. She did not like that she could not fight at their side but knew Nestoir had his reasons for sending her off with Talia.

Spike dodged the sword that came at his head almost as soon as he sat his feet on the ground outside of the Tower. "Watch it!" Bikky yelled at him his own sword engaging the slathering beast before them. The demons, not the little one," Spike growled as he had indeed been watching the small form Misaki march onto the field of battle. There was no hesitation in his stride into the middle of a clump of monsters that did not even notice he was there until the first one fell. Spike saw the tip of one the stars from Misaki's belt protruding from the creature's forehead. The weapon bubbled and oozed slime the skin melting away from the Arcadian steel tipped weapon.

Let them stare, Misaki grumbled to no one in particular. He spun in a wide circle pulling a dagger from an internal sheath under the vest. Three heads rolled then he was down in a hand stand kicking monsters back leaving boot prints on their chests. He stood and found himself in the rough embrace of a beast that leered at him. Spike growle4d and thundered forward when he saw the creature's hands roaming down to Misaki's bottom. Spike was brought up short to see Misaki spit in the creature's face. Spike stared in horror as the monster dropped Misaki backing away screaming in agony as his face melted.

"He's poisonous when he wants to be," Bikky said tossing a dagger at Spike. "Are you going to kill something or watch him?" Bikky would have said more but stumbled forward at the beast that fell back against him from one of Misaki's kicks. Bikky turned ready to kill the beast, but Spike darted forward taking it's head. Bikky nodded heading back into the fray. Lightning coursed overhead and he worried that they were into high level demons if Andromache were using her lighting attack. Bikky sliced and turned around to see the high princess with her sword in action. If not her, then who?

"The Wyrm mother." Misaki yelled over in the midst of his whirling attack. "She's in pain... the children are almost out."

"Will Papa D be alright?" Bikky ground out under the onslaught of the attack.

"Hai," Misaki nodded. "Kaoru is there. All will be well." Bikky hoped so. The last thing he needed was to explain to Lord D's family, father and sons and husband, how he became injured while on their watch." Spike continued to fight, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Misaki. Such beauty. Such deadly, tiny beauty.

Honey Glayzed 68

Cruel and Unusual 2

Jack wondered how many of these beasts he had killed, and yet still more came. It was almost as if for every one killed three more took it's place. "You're not wrong," Jack gasped as he was face to face with a set of deep violet eyes. "I am Dae, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jack frowned at the formalities amidst the screams of death and battle. Dae laughed then. "If I did not try for the death of at least one of them I would not be doing my duty as the soon to be ruler of this world. They think I want the dragon children." Dae laughed as Ianto charged at him from behind. He had turned in time to see the suave man approaching Jack. What he wanted to talk about Ianto was not interested in finding out.

"Ianto... No!" Jack yelled he grunted at the blade that was shoved into him from behind by Florian. In triumph, the beast removed his weapon and watched the drops of crimson fall to the ground at their feet.

"Take him now master," Florian said the words even as what could be perceived as his heart broke at the idea of Dae taking yet another lover that was not him. "If he awakens it will be to see you taking his prize, the Arcadian Royale are too busy fighting our army to care that you would defile him right here."

"You think it that easy?" Ianto demanded. He brought up his gun. Ianto saw Dae smile moments before he pulled the trigger and was grabbed from behind.

"I'm everywhere," Dae said from his new body. A warlock that had come quiet behind Ianto. "I'm everywhere. Surrender and I'll be gentle." Ianto swallowed bile at the pressing into his bottom he could feel through his pants.

"The only way to have me is to defeat me," Ianto growled bringing his elbow back shoving Dae back. He dropped down and shot Florian in the stomach while Jack sat up and shot Dae in the head..

"Master..." Florian said, blood fell from his mouth moments before the empty shell of his current body fell to the ground. Florian opened his eyes in time to see Andromache's sword heading to his neck. He jumped back landing against a tiny body. Florian screamed in agony as Misaki lobbed a mouthful of acid on him. Florian shoved a dagger at Misaki knocking him onto his back. Spike saw the metal tube fall from Misaki's hand and picked it up. He had watched him spit darts from it into the faces of the enemies. He pulled a dart from a fallen creature. Spike gasped in pain dropping it. He looked down in shock at his seared fingers. Seeing the creatures clamoring to get to Misaki, Spike yanked his arm pulling him behind him. With a determined nod, he picked the dart up again and loaded the tube.

"Give it," Misaki took it before Spike could bring it to his lips. "Singed fingers are one thing, I doubt you want corroded lips." Misaki took the tube and shot the dart out. He was fast to reload and spit more. Spike watched in awe as the demons whose faces the darts entered screamed and began to melt. He could see now why the Salamanders were the chosen guards for the royal offspring when visiting earth, second only to the Basilisk who could kill with a glance. Misaki fell to the ground under the weight of bull headed beast. Spike rushed to aid him only to be brought up short. Misaki licked his hand and slapped the beast hard. It fell away holding the side of his face that was melting away. Misaki got to his feet facing Spike. "Like Bikky said, I'm poisonous when I want to be." Spike smiled at him. He could not help it. Misaki was too adorable, those dimples and eyes and hair. Spike shook his head to refocus on the fighting to see that it was done. Nestoir was standing, allowing Vlad to drink from his wrist. The sight turned Spike's stomach as he knew the high prince's blood would kill him.

"Maybe one day he thinks he'll get lucky," Talia was joking with Faith about Dae's continued efforts to attack them.

"Everyone has a dream," Faith grinned handing Talia her crossbow to put away.

"He knows we are not truly immortal," Andromache said as she sheathed her sword which then vanished. "He has killed one of us before." Nestoir placed a hand on his wife's shoulder as she recalled their fallen prince. It had been her and Daphnus job to tell his parents. "He thinks that if he just keeps attacking us, one day, we'll slip up, get careless... Or that sheer numbers will overcome us. That's why he chooses to attack when we have other things going on or he will attack several different fronts at once."

"Ever vigilant," Bikky said his own sword vanishing. It was a phrase that Laton often quoted during their training sessions.

Spike sniffed the air after a wild arc of lightning tore through the sky. "The child is born...but..." Some other smell is there with it... sweet and cold. I don't..." Without a word. Nestoir and Andromache dashed inside the Tower. "I smell blood." Spike said his eyes going to the tower. "A lot of sweet blood."

Break

Kaoru glanced back to make sure that Powyll was able to support Kharyss and the babies before she hurried to Lord D's side where he had fallen. The last child exiting had hit him with the lightening strikes, she did not know where, all she knew was that the smell of blood was overpowering the scent of the new life. Even if the fighting outside was over, the scent would draw every demon in the area. "Lord D, Sir... where are you injured?" Kaoru gasped when she saw the fallen Kami laying unconscious in a pool of blood that, though red, shimmered with a sparkling incandescence that bespoke his near divinity. Kaoru ripped off her white robe and began to wipe hoping to find and bind his injury. She was just getting to his side when she was shoved back by a mighty force. Kaoru looked up in terror at Soofu D.

"It's his side," Soofu yelled ripping the clothing from his son. "You were supposed to be guarding him from the blasts of the children as they were born. What were you doing?" Soofu commanded. Kaoru had never seen a being deep in a healing trance able to converse, let alone reprimand. "He has lost much blood," Soofu D summoned a blade cutting into his own hand. He pressed his hand to the wound forcing his blood into his son. "He is now at risk for yet another pregnancy because of my blood, but there is no one else here who he can accept. He will not survive another this soon." Kaoru shrank under the fulminating glare she received.

"I'm..." The word sorry never made it past Kaoru's lips. She knew Soofu D was a fierce protector of his family. She also knew that he was with child. How could he be so dire, when he was in the process of creating new life?

"What happened?" Kaoru trembled where she sat upon the floor. Her only business in coming here today was to take Misaki home where he belonged. How had she ended up in this predicament? This was his fault! Damn Misaki! He should not have been here in the first place. She would be sure to mark his backside for this. "I asked you a question." Soofu D ground the words out. Kaoru took a deep breath then gulped, shaking, she brought her head up attempting to meet the dark golden eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Had I not shown up here now, my son would be dead. An arc of lightening has shot clear through him. You were supposed to be here to ensure that the children did not harm him on the way out. I am asking you what happened. Soofu saw the patch of his son's blood on the wall where he had hit before sliding unconscious to the floor.

Kaoru paled. She took another deep breath, then forced words past the knot in her throat. "I...I was... wrapping the second child..."

"A task the father could have completed, yes?" Soofu gathered Lord D into his arms. He staggered under the weight as he had given some of his blood and was himself, with child. Just as he was about to crumple to his knees Misaki dashed into the room to support him.

"I am sorry that I reek of battle yet," His soft voice was almost a comfort to Soofu D. "There was not time to bathe but I thought you would need assistance.

"Thank you child," Soofu said turning his back to Kaoru. "Can I trust you to settle the family while I put my son to bed? Page Misaki will further assist me." Kaoru was slow to get to her feet. Her hands were still shaking as she settled the last child, clean, in its bassinet.

Break

Rain's eyes followed Soofu D and Misaki as they walked into the nursery carrying Lord D between them. The robe and cheongsam the ancient Kami wore was covered with blood and singed. "Stay here, I am going to help him." Rain whispered to the children. Aside from a few whimpers the children remained quiet with the soft toys that Rain had given them. "What happened?"

"His sister is incompetent," Soofu D groused. "I will be speaking with your parents."

Misaki nodded tears falling as he stripped Lord D from his bloodied clothes. "I should not have left." Misaki's little hands were efficient as he took the softest cloths that he could find to clean and dress Lord D. A single tear fell from his eyes as the blood was rinsed away. "Nothing this pure should ever be covered in blood, not even if it is his own."

"He will awaken soon," Soofu D said then he sighed forcing his voice to calm as he spoke with Misaki. "Did you leave of your own volition?"

"Kaoru insisted," Misaki felt he was betraying his sister, even as he was being honest. "As a cull I am not allowed to see a female unclothed."

"As a page sent here to assist my son, under the order's of the head of the household of which you serve... Ryo's orders are the ones to follow. You are not at fault, she is. If her intent was to replace you then she should have done it well. My son was injured, nearly fatally so. His spouse has every right to take her life for such an offense. I know he is too soft hearted to do it, but rest assured, I will recommend it." Sofu D yanked Misaki over to him. He passed a hand over his knees where he had fallen while out fighting, and his hands, then finally the deep bruise on his bottom where Kaoru had hit him. Misaki shocked Soofu then, by reaching into his bowl of clean cloths and wiping his hands. He dipped the cloth in fragrant water before wiping the blood where Soofu D had cut his hand. Taking a fresh one, he then bandaged the slender appendage. "Go bathe, child." Soofu shooed him away. "I have a feeling things are about to get tense." Misaki looked in the doorway and saw Nestoir standing with his arms crossed over his chest looking at Rain. The princes hair was still wet from his shower. "Try not to frighten the children, as yonder squire is the only wind mage we have here."

"Squire Rain," Nestoir walked forward just as Rain was making his way over to his knight master. Nestoir was proud of the fact that Rain walked over with his head held high. "In light of this morning's activities, I was not able to speak with you about last night." Rain nodded his head sure he knew what Nestoir was wanting to know. "You have been in training for some time now, how were you injured last night?"

Rain got to one knee in front of Nestoir showing him great respect. "I have indeed received great training, Sir. When I saw the vampire Spike taking the wounded dragon male from the field of battle he was over run by the enemy. He fought off a few but he would not have made it out had I not intervened. I knew that I could take at least twenty, or twenty five by myself, and with wind pressure another ten."

"So then what happened?" Nestoir asked. He sniffed and held in a smile as he could sense his wife leaving her shower.

"There were about forty of them sir." Rain answered with his usual blunt honesty.

"You knew this and went in anyway?" Nestoir asked holding in the smile that was trying so hard to show.

"I did," Rain nodded, he recalled the blunt force of the daemons rising against him.

Nestoir stood still, his arms folded in a pose. He attempted to refrain from embracing his squire, yet his pride in the small young man standing before him was almost too great. Almost. Here he was, barely sixteen and living out the credo of the Arcadian kingdom. Be the light in the darkness. Giving of one's life in the name of the cause of keeping this world safe. Rain knew that he would be overrun and he went in alone anyway fighting against the overwhelming odds. "Truly," Nestoir said. He stepped forward and clapped a hand on Rain's shoulder. "I could not have chosen a better squire. I am indebted to Vlad for the recommendation."

"Glad to hear it old man," Vlad strolled into the room taking his gloves off. "Then I suppose that as you ruminate on your gratitude, you would see your way to offering a bit of sustenance so that I may break my fast. As the children and family have been rescued, you and that lovely creature you wed will be heading home."

"Of course we will be leaving soon," Nestoir affirmed. He inclined his head to Rain sending him to shower as they would, in fact, be leaving within the hour. Nestoir looked at his old friend, then at Lord D and Soofu D. He saw that both Kami's were fast asleep. With a sigh he gathered his hair into one hand. He leaned his head to the side offering his neck to Vlad. The ancient beast wasted no time getting to Nestoir's side. He pulled the Arcadian prince to him and leaned his head in. He licked the neck bared to him. "Ah... You know I hate when you do that."

"It will numb the pain," Vlad said moments before he fit his teeth to where he would pierce. He bit slow, savoring each drop of blood that entered his mouth. Nestoir refrained from commenting that he would prefer to feel the pain of being bitten than to have his neck licked by Vlad.

"Don't take too much," Vlad opened his eyes as he heard Andromache's voice. She entered the room with her usual jingle of sparkling jewelry and a giggle. "I don't want him anemic as we head home."

"Of course your highness," Vlad raised his mouth only long enough to say that, lick his lips and bite down again. Nestoir grimaced as the initial numb was fading fast the more Vlad drank from him. Andromache looked at her husband finding him appealing even as he paled under the bite of Dracula.

Spike walked down the hall following the scent of Misaki. He had feared that the little page would be harmed by his sister and Soofu D as the creature had been in high dudgeon as he headed into the infirmary. Another scent bombarded him and he paused looking into an open doorway. The sight that greeted him in the nursery was one that would haunt him. The vision of Nestoir in Vlad's arms, while the beast drank his fill of Arcadian blood was both fascinating and grotesque. Spike knew that even a drop of Arcadian blood would cause agony to him and here Vlad was drinking it as if it was regular human or animal blood.

"Enough!" Nestoir placed a hand to Vlad's forehead. With little effort, for little was all he could muster as his strength was drained with his blood. "I still need to walk out of here, you glutton."

"If gluttony were my one sin, then a better person I would be than what I am," Vlad said licking his lips clean of the blood. They were stained red nonetheless and his eyes blazed with a crimson fire that Spike knew would hide the natural green glow for some time to come. The red eyes had a silvery and yet gold sheen to them swirling around. There was nothing even remotely human about Vlad's appearance at this moment. He would have commented on it, yet he was overcome by a familiar, spicy, sweet scent that entered the nursery. Spike turned around and saw Misaki standing there. He held in his arms what appeared to be yards of satin. "I was just leaving before you arrived to do that." Vlad helped Nestoir from the room hoping his smile would placate the glowering high princess.

"Fresh clothes," Misaki said looking to where Soofu and Lord D rested. "They are covered in blood. Excuse me." Misaki pulled a screen over to the side of the room where he would dress the two Kami's. Spike knew he was male and yet still he stared. Misaki could not tell if the staring made him happy or not. But he had other matters to attend to.

Honey Glayzed 69

Repercussions

Vlad watched, he waited and was not disappointed as Spike's eyes found the bright orange head of hair that bustled about the room assuring himself that Lord D and Sofu D were well taken care of before he scurried off to see if Rain needed anything or Bikky. "Lucky he's already dead, or he would have snapped his own neck by now." Vlad turned when Nestoir spoke near him. The high Prince was still pale. With his deep, long black hair down, he resembled the creature he once was. Especially when he smiled and his fangs were prominent.

"His eyes have failed him on this one." Vlad said with a soft nod of his head. "Misaki is a beautiful creature, inside and out. Whether he knows it or not. He wants him. Not to mention that he was right about one thing. Misaki hardly registers on the scent scale as male. If one is not looking for it specifically, then no, you would not be able to scent it right away."

"Does he even have...?" Nestoir frowned. He closed his eyes attempting to scent Misaki from afar. He peered at him, at the juncture between his legs. With the long black tunic Misaki wore over his dark red leggings. It was hard to see. "I can't tell."

"Me either," Vlad shook his head. "I am half tempted to hold him down and check but I have heard from Ryo and Dee both about his sparring matches. Little guy is fast and I did just have breakfast."

"Meaning you overate and therefore are kind of sluggish," Andromache said with a pinch to Vlad's arm. "I shouldn't have to remind you of who's husband you treat like a buffet. There are other Arcadians whom you could drink from."

"My dear," Vlad licked his lips recalling the delicious meal he had consumed. "If I were to approach you, your husband would try to yank my fangs out. Others don't taste as good as my friend here. His blood has a delectable bouquet, like a fine aged wine." Andromache rolled her eyes at the ancient creature and walked away. "Leaving so soon." Vlad taunted as she slashed her bracelets in the air creating a door. Jack and Ianto hurried into the room after Bikky. "Was it something I said?" Vlad chuckled waving goodbye as the door to Arcadia closed.

"Good riddance," Sir Integra said. She lit her Cigar exhaling with a relish. With the children and Kami in her abode she had only smoked in her office, now that they were gone, she could smoke wherever she wanted. Vlad stood for a moment more in deep contemplation. "What?" Sir Integra asked after Vlad stood in silence.

"I feel like stirring up a bit of fun." Vlad smirked. He licked his lips again thinking of the taste he had consumed for breakfast. "I need to summon my brother. I'm sure he'll take one look at Misaki and determine that he must have him."

"I thought that one... Spike?" Sir Integra thought for a moment of the platinum haired vampire. "Whatever his name is, I thought he wanted Misaki."

"He does," Vlad said with a smile. "But damned if he will admit it." Sir Integra looked sideways at Vlad as he placed his golden sunglasses on his face. "And now we will make him admit, or lose him forever. I don't care much which one he chooses. As long as Misaki is not hurt too much in the figuring out of what he wants."

"Are you going to tell your brother of your plan?" Sir Integra asked after taking a long draft off of her Cigar. Vlad did not answer, but then, with that smirk, he did not need to.

Break

Kaoru sat her brush down. She saw the strands of bright red, orange hair in the brush. She must be pulling it out in her agitation. She stood from her chair and walked to her mirror. She had dressed in her light armor today. She did not know why, but she felt it would be needed. Soofu D had still been incensed when they arrived home. Kaoru sat down with a sigh. She recalled seeing JJ pull Lord D into his arms and hold him tight. He then began to pat him down as if to ascertain if he were truly healed. Kaoru took another deep breath, before she straightened her gloves. How had she come to be locked in her quarters? Misaki... Kaoru thought of her little brother. That little runt of a Salamander. He was barely a grand, a cull had no business out of the palace. This was his fault... no... Kaoru fumed her cheeks turning red as she recalled the true brunt of her anger. Honoo De Odoru Tame. That damned hot headed, headstrong, stubborn, disobedient princess of the Eastern Fire Dragons. She was the one who had filled his head with such nonsense about becoming a knight. A knock sounded at the door before it was opened. "They await your presence." The page announced without looking at Kaoru. He kept his eyes down cast. They all knew of Page Misaki's sister and that she had been responsible for Lord D almost being killed. Kaoru nodded her head. Standing straight, she marched to what she was sure would be her doom.

Break

"Ask him," Donna Noble urged when it seemed as if The Doctor would do nothing more than glower at the room at large.

"I did not summon you," Soofu D ground out in his usual soft tones. He rubbed his tummy in an idle manner. Donna sighed at the warm look from his wife Soofu D received. She had asked, and found out the true nature of the creature and felt chilled to the bone, yet to see her gaze upon her husband was to see a woman in love. "I do not have the wherewithal, or desire for that matter, to release you." Soofu D turned his golden gaze to Donna. "You, however, can board the first flight out I'm sure." The Doctor was quick to grab Donna and fit a hand over her mouth. His old friend was cantankerous at best. While pregnant he was unpredictable and that was a dangerous situation he did not feel like involving her in. Soofu D looked at the Dr then he frowned. Donna wondered at the expression until she saw the young woman marching into the room with the page at her back. So, Donna thought. She was the one up for execution.

Donna looked over at Lord D who sat nextto his father and on his husband. He looked in perfect health to Donna, yet to hear his doting Papa tell it he was near death. "So this is a formal trial?" Donna whispered to The Doctor trying to understand the land he had brought her to this time. The Doctor said nothing but he nodded his head sitting back in silence. She would have said more, but he held up a hand shaking his head.

"Before we begin the accounting of the incident that is in question today," Soofu D said not bothering to get to his feet as he addressed the court. Donna looked around at the High King who sat, as ever, with no shoes on his lounge full of pillows and flower petals. Next to him, his Queen with bright red hair sat. On either side of them, was The High Royal, in smaller lounges on the dais below them, was the other Royale, followed by members of the court. Ryo sat on an elaborate chair next to his spouse, yet above their children while Misaki stood in attendance behind him. "I would like to address my son in law. Imagine, if you would, waking up this morning, without my son beside you and knowing that he would never be beside you again. Ever." JJ gasped at the deep gaze that Soofu treated him to. He held Lord D's hand then kissed the palm. Soofu D smiled as his point had been made. With a slight incline of his head Zarro stood to his feet.

Kaoru gasped seeing her parents sitting with the Dragon Queen in attendance. "Step forward child." The softness of Zarro's voice pulled her forward. It seemed as if her feet moved of their own volition to the command of the ruler. Kaoru dropped to her knees in front of his lounge. "Is it true that you were sent to Wales to ensure that there were no more of the Welsh dragons in danger?" Jack paused at the entrance. He knew he and Ianto were running late, but he never meant to disturb the proceedings. "Sit," Zarro commanded without turning to look at them. Jack, for the first time since entering this kingdom, felt afraid. He sat in a chair pulling Ianto next to him. Gwen looked over from where she sat with Buffy and her family. Kaoru nodded unable to find her voice under the terror as she faced a full court. "Yet you were in London?" Zarro asked after a while.

"I checked, Your Majesty. I did fulfill my duties," Kaoru was quick to assure the high king. "There were no other dragons in danger."

"Then you should have come home to report it to me," Zarro said his voice still soft. "Yet you did not. What did you do instead?"

"I heard that my youngest brother, a cull, was attempting to become a knight again." Kaoru answered her anger at Misaki coming through in the harsh tone of her voice. "When I arrived he was in the presence of a partially unclothed female." Spike looked over at Misaki where he stood behind Ryo. His hair, still a beacon of glorious color, was tamed back into a severe pony tail, yet wisps of it escaped to frame his face with a halo. His dimples were not visible at this moment, yet Spike knew that if he smiled they would burst forth. "He is a Cull your majesty, such is forbidden. He should not have been there."

"Your brother is a squire to Prince Ryo," Zarro said when Kaoru paused to catch her breath. He saw her red cheeks knowing she was not embarrassed, yet it was anger she trembled with. "It was on his orders that Page Misaki was assisting Lord D with the delivery of the time Larvae. As he is not a doctor of Dragon kind, he was in danger which is why he was sent an assistant who could protect him." Kaoru lowered her head unable to meet the king's eyes. "Sir Jameson, stand please." JJ looked up from where he had been sitting holding Lord D in his lap. He was careful as he placed his love in the chair after he stood. "Lady Kaoru, look at him. I want you to tell him what explanation you would have offered, had his father not been there to save him. What could you told this man about the death of his spouse and the father of his children. Count D stand," Zarro commanded. "Explain to Count D why you went to London and why his father would not have made it home."

Kaoru gulped. She looked between Count D and JJ. She faced the king, again unable to look above his bare feet. Her trembling grew worse as she was felt more than saw the cold glare from Sofu D. She had heard of his magnificent skills and knew the Kami could end her and there would be nothing that her parents could do about it. Zarro cleared his throat. She nodded then thought. Why had she gone to London? Kaoru raised her eyes then and saw him standing behind Ryo's chair. "It was because of him!" Kaoru pointed a sharp nailed finger at Misaki. "He should have just stayed dishonored. His foolish delusions of grandeur fostered by his..." Kaoru glared at Ryo. "Because of his mother!" Ryo gasped hearing the blatant hatred in Kaoru's voice. "Misaki is a cull. He does not fight, he should not fight. I will not have my baby brother risking his life for the sake of the trifling, rotting, human beings." Kaoru expelled her fury. "They have done nothing but dishonor themselves and the land given to them. They do not deserve the breath they are given and I will not have my baby brother in danger because he thinks he can be a knight. I knew of their plan and I let them do it because I knew he would lose his honor and his chance at being a knight, but you couldn't rest at that, no... You..." Kaoru faced Ryo. "You just had to come back, you had to be found and restore his stupid dream, you just couldn't let well enough alone..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Laton surged to his feet Torcha bristled at his side. "You mean to tell me that you knew of my daughter's plan and you told us not?"

"Think well, your answer child," Torcha hissed losing her human shape.

Kaoru began a shake so violent that her hair band snapped. She stared at the large green dragon breathing smoke around her. "He's just a cull," Kaoru dropped to her bottom on the floor. "He is small even for a cull. He's just a baby." Kaoru began to weep.

"Kaoru-San," Even at it's whisper, Misaki's voice carried across the throne room. " I can fight. Why should I not be able to defend our home as well as you? Or any other knight?" Spike stared at Misaki feeling his heart break at each tear that left his glorious eyes. "My dreams are coming true Aneue. I thought you would be happy for me. Hon was more of a sister to me than you ever were." Ryo stood then taking Misaki into his arms. Spike gripped his chair as Ryo did what he wanted so badly to do. Spike noted the top of Misaki's soft head barely reached Ryo's shoulder.

"By keeping silent," Zarro said assuming his true shape and standing in between Laton, Torcha and Kaoru. He could feel the temperature in the room raising as the two dragon's ire rose. "You have committed treason against the ruling house of your kingdom. You have brought shame upon your family. By your prejudice against humanity and your own brother you have endangered one who is precious to us, and it is this one's husband who shall decide your fate."

"Be wise, boy," Laton intoned as he shrank back into his human form. Though, in his anger his scales marked a tattoo pattern across his flesh. Torcha said nothing leaving smoke in her wake she sat back next to Ryo who was still attempting to dry Misaki's tears.

JJ looked down at Lord D. He then faced Sofu who nodded at him. Sofu had inserted a visual of what had happened to Lord D into JJ's mind. He saw again, the lightening as it had coursed through him. Knocking his sweet lover back with such force as to lift him from his dainty feet. JJ saw Lord D unconscious hitting the wall and laying in a pool of his own sweet blood. He wanted to wring her neck. "I challenge you to trial by combat... Choose your weapon."

Kaoru gasped, then she smiled. Combat? With a human? This human? She looked over at JJ marching forward shedding his jacket. Sofu offered an elaborate, scrolled Katana that Kaoru knew was a family heirloom. JJ took the weapon. He waited but moments for Kaoru to summon her own blades, double kodachi. She had but a moment to block the blow aimed at her head. Lord D cringed at the ring of the metal as the weapons clashed. Kaoru pushed JJ back bouncing to her feet. When she defeated him, her victory boon would be to have her brother declared dishonored again. He would not be allowed this insanity of knighthood. Kaoru ducked from the blade but felt a fist in her midsection. She doubled over clutching her middle hoping to draw breath into her lungs only to feel the sting of a slap to her face that spun her around followed by a boot to her bottom. How could this human, this feminine twaddle of male humanity who had sex with another male have this much skill? Kaoru glowered and hissed. She licked the edge of both of her blades allowing her poison to spread along them.

She swung the blade smirking in satisfaction as a small fleck splashed near JJ. He jumped back avoiding the drop. Her sword caught the end of his boot. It was smoking as he stood upon it. Kaoru then went on the offensive backing JJ up with her fast swords. He then dropped to his bottom. Kaoru rushed forward knowing that she could take his head then. Kaoru gasped when JJ again shoved the sword towards her. Her momentum took her right into his thrust. JJ grunted when the blade of his own weapon cut into his hand as he turned the blade and shoved the hilt into her solar plexus. Kaoru dropped to her knees. JJ backhanded her. When her head knocked against the floor he climbed over her prone form with his blade ready to pierce her jugular. He saw in his mind, the love of his life dying in agony.

JJ heard the whimper and looked up. He saw Lord D covering his face weeping and he stopped. What was he doing? He was human... He had truly been around Arcadian's too long if he was beginning to exact justice as judge and jury all by himself. He was no divine being, no one to say who lived or died. JJ dropped the sword. "I won't do this." He shook his head, as tears of his own began to fall. His rage melted away as snow under the sun's brilliance. He wiped his face leaving blood from his hand smeared in it's wake. "He lives, and so you shall as well." JJ stood to his feet. JJ met the eyes of the fellow humans. Dee, Ryo, Jill they understood what it meant to be human in a court of immortals. Ryo nodded his understanding offering a smile for their comrade in arms. JJ hurried to Lord D's side taking his lover into his arms.

Laton stood then drawing the attention to himself allowing JJ and Lord D a moment. "He may absolve you for the issue of this day." Laton ground the words out between tight teeth. "But I do not absolve you of the crimes of the past. Your silence cost me my daughter. If you are so concerned with the dishonor remaining in your family, you shall bear it." Kaoru gasped as her sword vanished. The bracelets on her wrists snapped and crumbled to dust that blew away in the wind of Laton's rage. "I do believe there is a vacancy in the servants quarters where your brother used to reside. Since you feel humanity does not need to be saved it is no longer your concern."

Kaoru melted into a puddle of despair. She wanted to stand, to plead, yet all she could do was sit on the floor sobbing as her birthright was stripped from her. Her mother and father lowered their heads refusing to look upon her as she had shamed the title of knight and the name of their family. Zarro stood to his feet then. "We are not done here," Zarro said to the surprise of all gathered. "Page Misaki step forward."

Misaki gasped from where he had released Ryo and stood again at attention behind his chair. He held his head high, unaware of what the high king could want with him. He reached the foot of the royal platform and dropped to one knee with his head down and his hands clasped above his heart. "As I am bid your Majesty," Misaki said forcing his voice to rise above his customary whisper.

"Am I to understand," Zarro began in a voice that was deceptively stern. "That you entered into a battle ?"

Misaki gasped as he knew he must answer with all honesty. "Yes, your majesty."

"Surely you know that a page's place is not on the battlefield. It is reserved for knights and squires." Zarro said. Misaki began to tremble then. Had his sister gotten her wish? Would he again be dishonored? Spike looked at the king wondering what the monarch had in his ancient head. "Yet, you entered the battle anyway. You took it upon yourself to return Prince Bikky to his father, Prince Ryo. Something precious was taken and you made it your business to return it to your knight master. I declare you no longer a page." Misaki gasped feeling tears as his fears were coming true. He had again lost the rights to try for a knighthood. "You kneel before me as Page Misaki. Now I bid you stand as a squire of Arcadia. Go child and may your service to your knight bring honor to your family." Misaki looked up at the king, his eyes wide and breathing shallow. "Stand..." Zarro urged again motioning with his hands for him to get to his feet. Spike prepared to go to him and help him up. Jack placed a hand on his arm and shook his head. Spike understood then. This was something that Misaki had to do on his own. "Stand Squire Misaki." Misaki looked around the throne room at his family and friends. He saw his sister bawling on the floor. It was then that he felt it. The hot gaze of the vampire creature Spike. Miskai held his head high and got to his feet amidst the applause.

Honey Glayzed 70

Love is a Battlefield pt 1

Count D entered the room he and Leon shared. Years ago, how many, he could not be sure. But years ago he had been so alone and too naïve to realize how lonely he was. Now here he was in his shared room having put his children to bed and there was Leon standing behind him. "Whoa," Leon placed his hands on D's waist to steady him as he plowed into his back. "What's wrong?" Leon asked. He looked around the room to ascertain their safety. Seeing nothing amiss, Leon looked down at D who had turned in his arms. "Baby?" Leon allowed his thumbs to rub small circles where they rested on the petterned silk of D's robe.

"That is just it," D smiled as he said the words. He raised his arms until they were around Leon's neck. "Nothing is wrong, love." Leon crashed into D's eyes. Their mismatched glow mesmerized him as they always did. Leon pulled D close to his body reveling in the compact frame that snuggled up to him. Those dark red lips curved in a sensual smile inviting Leon for a taste. It was an invitation that he could not refuse. He had kissed these lips so many times he could not count them all and yet he would rather die than know he could not kiss them again. Leon moved his tongue forward in a wet slide inside of D's mouth. D traced Leon's lips with his tongue before sucking the lower lip into his mouth.

Leon fell into D as a starving man offered a gourmet feast. He nipped his ears, his nck, kissed his cheeks, before devouring his mouth again. This taste that he was addicted to, this taste that was all D. There was nothing like it ever. Leon had at first compared the sweet taste to the glayze of a sticky bun and yet now, the more he tasted, the more he knew. This taste was simply D. "I love you so much..." Leon purred into D's ear. "I'm telling you now because I'm about to ravish you." Leon scooped D into his arms. D chuckled as he was carried to their bed. He was not surprised by the ripping sounds as his robe gave way to Leon's strong shreds of D's sheath had barely touched the floor and Leon's mouth was sucking a pert, erect nipple.

"Mmm..." D moaned in delight of the hot, wet suction. Leon's hands began to roam his body. He pinched the other nipple delighted as D squirmed under the onslaught. Leon pressed his hips down, rubbing againgst the growing mound in the tight pants D wore.

"It drives me crazy sometimes, looking at you in those prim and fussy robes knowing that these are you all have on under them." Leon lowered his head to the waist band. D felt the teeth there and he smiled. He held his hands to Leon's head holding him there. The first taste of D was always a pleasurable shock to Leon's senses. D's pants were tossed aside even as Leon sucked him in. D gasped, when Leon had said he would ravish him, he meant it. A wet finger entered him even as Leon relished the sweetness that coated his tongue the more aroused D became the more delicious he tasted. Leon sucked hard needing to get D off so that he could feast on his reward. D trembled upon the bed clenching his fingers in Leon's wild blond mane.

"oh... Leon!" D squirmed at the deep, pulsing suction coupled with the fingers probing him. Leon smirked sending his tongue into extra action while his other hand came up to massage the globes behind. "Mmmm..." Count D melted upon the bed as Leon pressed his fingers hard into his body while his mouth wrung him dry. Yes! Leon reveled in the explosion of sweet nectar that filled his mouth. He drank it down swallowing each drop licking his lips with a cheshire grin. Leon removed his fingers and sucked them into his mouth while he inched over D, dragging his body along his pliant lover. He loved when D willed his clothes away. It was a magic he had never thought to appreciate until he needed to be pressed against D. Leon looked down into D's eyes. Those dark lips, plump with the ravenous kisses he doled out earlier rose in the little smirlk destined to drive Leon crazy. D trailed a slender finger down Leon's face as he felt Leon spreading lubrication on his body. "Now, will you ravish me?"

Leon pressed in. D hitched his hips up urging him in. "Oh, so tight." Leon purred in D's ear. He reached up interlocking his fingers with D's. "You ready?" He asked needing to be sure. That taste of D was still in his mouth driving him mad with desire. Leon pressed his lips down, sealing their breaths. He felt D nod as he felt D's tongue intermingle with his own. Leon let go then, he began to move, to pound into D, to ravish him with all the passion in his heart.

Break

Jack stood with his arms folded over his chest as the Doctor played chess with the great Sofu D. He had heard a rumor that this game had been ongoing for several centuries now. He wondered where Ianto had gone off with Gwen to, but at the moment he was fascinated watching the two ancient titans dueling on this most ancient battlefield. The Dr sighed. He recalled the first time that Soofu D had told him that he was to deliver a child. That was the longest time he had ever spent in one time span. He had been at his side the entire time. He and lady Aurora had suffered the abuse of his foul moods and cravings of the most tongue curdling sweets to be found. But he would also relish the memory of the miricle as he held the blanket assisting Lord D from the womb of his father. While he treasured his Godson, he just could not bear to see his dear friend go through that kind of agony again. "I'm not going to do it," The Dr commented after studying his pieces and moving a rook.

"I never asked you to," Sofu D said smirking as he contemplated the board himself. "I told you that I never summoned you here. It is the great white lion King who has commandeered your presence and it is him who will be able to release you... And I do not know why he is keeping you here now that the children of the time wyrms have been rescued. He has been feeling rather a bit off... more or less than usual. But feel free to ask him."

"I thought," Sofu D clenched his fingers at the sound of his eldest brother's voice which could be heard moments before he appeared at his side. "That once you had entered the time frame of the set of events that you coukd not leave until the set of events ended. I mean, we still have the problem of the helgod Glorificus to deal with, Dae is still after the childlike empress and your friends are here." Soofu A looked to where Jack was standing. "I do not need you to deliver my nephew, I will be here to tend my brother in his hours of need."

"Hours?" Soofu D gazed at his brother whose gift of foresight was far greater than his own.

"I am merely here now to request that you partake of the milk of the Mirandia plant. Mixed in with the Maisia of course. We want this child to have the best that your body and nature can offer." Soofu A sat at the table and sipped his brother's tea. He smiled at the syrup consistency of the brew. After a moment, and another sip he produced another cup from his sleeve. Sofu D eyed the cup with a frown. "Oh come now, it is the same mixture you had your son drink when his strength was failing him."

"My strength is not failing me,"Sofu D grumbled still not picking up the glass. The Dr inclined his head in respect before moving his chair from the table. Sofu D sighed, and waved a hand causing the game to vanish.

"You were ill this morning and afternoon and every morning and afternoon this week." Soofu A placed a hand on the sleeve of Sofu D before he pushed it up and checked the pulse of his frail younger brother. "You gave blood to Lord D. Now don't get me wrong I am glad the little one survived, but your body is undergoing an undue amount of stress in that you are still holding the shields and paramaters in place at the shop. When Lord D was born, you did not have any of that to contend with. I am sure of your strength brother, but I will not stand for losing you. Not now." The Dr bit back a grin as Soofu A ran a hand through Sofu D's hair. The Dr knew Soofu A almost as well as he knew Sofu D. Sofu D said nothing more, he simply picked up the glass and drank it down. "Now," Soofu A purred placing a hand on Sofu D's stomanch. "Doesn't that feel better?" Sofu D looked away refusing to admit that he had been having an upset stomach.

Break

Gwen sat at the large table with Rhys and Iamto. Misaki sat cups of tea near them and a plate of fresh baked cookies. He then stood behind Ryo's chair. "I have a feeling that Jack knows more about this kingdom than he is telling." Gwen said picking up the never ending manila folder that had various histories of the many kingdoms.

"Yes," Ianto nodded. He tried not to think of Jack hanging around the Dr rather than choosing to come with them. He knew that Jack had said that he had never had a romantic relationship with the time lord, yet he hung around him as if waiting for him to snap his fingers and open the Tardis door. Ianto shook off the thought refocusing on the folders that refilled themselves before they made it to the end. "He recognized the knights shields who came to us and he knows Lord D personally. He said the two of them were not intimate, but he likes him."

"Not more than he likes you, I'm sure," Ryo said with a smile. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Dee.

"We are up..." Dee indicated the detective shield on his belt. "Chief is calling us in." Ryo nodded and stood. They had all been home less than a full day and they had to be out again. He looked into the den where Bikky was sitting with Carol. He saw that Bikky was arranging the notes that Rain had left out. The notes were for the school festival tomorrow night. Ryo still had his own celebration to plan. He wanted to have a formal acknowledgment that Misaki was now a Squire and due the respect that Squires earned. He hoped that sending one Salamander guard with Rain and Julie tonight would be enough, but something in his gut felt tight.

Ryo nodded getting to his feet. "You guys are welcome to stay here. guys" Ryo gained Bikky and Misaki's attention. "We are leaving." Bikky acknowledged the unspoken command to protect the home. "See that Lyo gets his bath. Your school festival is tomorrow, right." Bikky nodded holding up the musical notes. "I've got most of the food prepared, I will try to finish it in the morning, but we may have to just ask Count D for help."

"Instead of him cooking more," Bikky said watching to make sure that Ryo and Dee were well armed. "Just have him multiply what you already made. They don't need five star variety. You work too hard all the time." Bikky paused before he could say more when he saw that Misaki was walking to the door with Ryo and Dee. "Where are you going?" Bikky asked before Ryo could.

"I am a squire now, where my knight master goes, so do I." Misaki said pulling hisfluffy hair back into a ponytail.

Ryo smiled at the earnest gaze he received from Misaki. "When my business is Arcadian, then yes, you may follow me onto the field of battle, as this is official police business, I am afraid having you there would be against the law." Misaki bit his lip. Ryo sighed. "Bikky..." Ryo inclined his head at Misaki as he did not have time to explain about the different roles that he played. Bikky smiled when he saw the last gun placed in Ryo's pant legs.

"I got it," Bikky took Misaki's arm to get him away from the door.

"Don't worry about it," Dee assured Misaki. "I'll watch his back for you." Dee patted Ryo's bottom shooing him out into the night. "Wonder what the deal is this time. I mean we haven't been home a whole day and they are launching the bat signal."

"Leon's been called in too?" Ryo asked checking the text message as Dee pulled out of the driveway. "Might have been able to bring Misaki along... This is the CIA/Arcadian link up part of the precint that is calling."

"Actually," Dee said looking out at the road. "I would rather have Misaki at the house. I mean Atreyu is there and he is a good warrior I have heard, and The boys have seen battle before, but a Salamander is one of the chosen guards for earth detail second only to a bassilisk. Even with Ianto there, Gwen adds an extra incentive to Dae to attack the house while we are away. I wish Alicia were there, but we did promise the boys that they were old enough to not need a sitter."

"And Heaven is in Germany still, can't ask her to hover near the house." Ryo nodded his assent to Dee's observations. "I wish Vlad had come back with them from London." Ryo paused. "Gwen's husband... What skills does he have?"

"I think he is a delivery driver..." Dee said after a moment of thought. He saw Ryo then frantically punching numbers on his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling to have Ponchi go over and make sure I took all of the food out of the oven," Ryo smiled thinking that a fairy Daemon assassin would be best. He would rather have his house over protected, than suffer the consequences. He was just hanging up as they entered the precinct. He wondered at the stares the received. "I wonder what happened." Ryo mused as he and Dee were ushered to the office. They saw the gathered crowd of detectives and shut the door. Ryo was not surprised that as soon as the door closed, Agent Miaka gave up the human guise allowing her ears to point up and her sword to appear across her back.

"What's up?" Dee asked sitting in a chair at the conference table next to JJ in the only two seats left open. He saw the folders on the table that were waiting for them.

Leon sipped from his mug of coffee glad that Jill had brought in their own coffee maker. "Officer jones was called on the scene of a blond woman breaking and entering. Witnesses say she was alone but the scene is one of total devastation. Luckily the family was out to dinner with some relatives from out of town. Unfortunately officer Jones is now in a coma, not expected to awaken and the house is near unsalvagably destroyed."

"One woman did this?" Ryo asked looking at the photes from the scene of the crime. He paused as he saw the address. "Dee, this is Julie's house."

"Yeah," Leon nodded with a grim expression on his face. "Hence, the bat signal, so to speak. Looks like this woman was looking for Summers... Better call Jhaymes and let him know. Looks like Glory has been unleashed."

Break

Dawn sat at the table next to Julie wondering how her hair would look if she curled it. Julie's curles bounced as she told of the studies of ancient Arcadian history that she had begun with the other young ladies. Dawn noted that she left out the part about the Deamons and Rain being one of the squires and his knight master a living vampire. There were just some things that parents just wouldn't understand. As far as they knew Squires were just in training. Speaking of squires. Dawn paused in her thought process to look at the slender blond sitting next to Jhaymes. The two households had decided to go out to dinner when Rain returned from the last mission. Nari ate his food all the while keeping a close eye on the surroundings. He was just sipping as a uniformed officer approached their table.

Julie was smiling at him. Dawn wondered what he said as the smile died. She felt Buffy holding her hand and focused on her sister instead of Jhaymes' squire. "Where is Giles?" Buffy asked worried that he would have been harmed in some way.

"He is at the pet shop letting them know what he knows of Glory," George said pulling Wali Close to him. He had been apprehensive about going out tonight, but Jhaymes had assured him that it would be safe. "Willow and the others are there as well." George could feel the cold shiver that arced up his spine.

Jhaymes stood as the only Knight in their presence he took charge. "Nari, see to it that the Summers family is in a safe hotel, ask some Basilisk to guard them. Rain, you report to your home. Nari when you are done I want you to back up Ryo and Dee I will see to it that Buffy and Dawn make it home safe." Jhaymes gathered the large group to leave and halted as he was faced with a dark haired young woman. "Faith."

"We've got you covered," She assured them with smile. "Let's make this quick, I left the Princess alone to come here. Two knights are better than one."

"Wait," Julie's mother took Rain's hand as he would have followed Jhaymes orders. "This lady who destroyed our home... Who is she? What is she looking for?"

"No, mom," Ryan shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Take Julie with you," Her mother said when she would have gone with her family. "I have a feeling she would be safest with you." Rain nodded. Julie hugged her mother and Ryan, she took Rain's hand leaving the restaurant. He looked to Jhaymes for his agreement, then took his girlfriend. Dawn walked between Buffy and Faith hoping that Nari would come back soon. Jhaymes placed a hand on George's waist keeping him near. Wali could feel the pulse of his adopted parents. They were both shaking slightly. He had spoken to Dawn about the battles against Glorificus that Buffy and her team had endured. Was this creature so fearsome? Wali patted George's hand, whatever this is, he was confident in the abilities of the knights of the Arcadian realm. There was no way that this helgod would be able to harm them.

Rain was just getting into the Limosine with Julie when his cellphone rang. "I'm almost home now," He said to Ryo on the other end of the line. "Julie is with me. Her mom said I would keep her safer." Rain winked at Julie. "Yes, I know." Rain nodded. "I'll make you proud. I will destroy anything non Arcadian that breathes near us." He closed the call slipping the phone into his pocket. He squeezed Julie's hand watching the street lights go by.

To Be Continued


	24. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 71-80

Honey Glayzed 71

Love is a Battlefield Pt 2 : Destruction

Spike stormed down the street. How ridiculous was it for them to go out to bloody dinner with Dawn when there was an insane helgod on the loose. These Arcadian's were just a little too full of themselves. "Ever vigilant!" Spike scoffed heading into the night. He could smell Buffy. She was agitated so he knew she must know that Glory had been active tonight. He sighed as he could still scent her even though it had been quite a while since they had any form of intimacy. Spike turned a corner and paused. He reached the door of Jhaymes house just as the large SUV pulled up. Buffy stepped out and looked around before allowing Dawn to exit. Faith followed then Jhaymes, George and Wali. "Better kick it in little bits." Spike said to Dawn.

Buffy walked past Spike without looking at him. Her gaze was far reaching as she surveyed the surrounding area while George hurried to the door with a key. Jhaymes tossed a handful of glittery blue dust in the air. Spike stood back watching it disperse. "Nothing has been near here," Jhaymes said as the fairy dust vanished. "When Nari gets back, Spike, I want you to go to Ryo and Dee's house. Back up Bikky and Misaki. Ponchi is already on her way back here. I know Ponchi feels best when she is near George." Spike nodded his head. He waited until they were inside. He was turning to leave when the door opened again.

Faith saw Spike and smirked. "I heard a lot about this Glory chic." Faith punched her hand then stroked her sword. "I'm looking forward to a crack at her." Faith leaned back against the door. "Hell bitch is going to have to go through me if she plans on making it through that door." Faith waited for Spike to nod. "Is it true that she is a brain sucker?"

Spike nodded. "And she's wicked fast. Sodding witch is strong too." Spike said looking off into the distance. "You watch yourself." Faith nodded. She looked inside where Buffy was sitting on the couch with Dawn. "Do you think those monks knew what they were about when they made her?" Spike asked. "I mean, I thought holy types were all for the safety of the world and here they have made something that can be used to destroy it."

"The monks didn't make Dawn," Buffy said coming outside. She was confident with Jhaymes staying in to watch her. "According to Zarro, Dawn was made a long, long time ago. The monks just shaped it into a human But none of that matters now." Buffy eyed Faith's sword. "Because no matter what. She is my sister. And I will send Glory back to hell one punch at a time."

Faith pulled her hair into a ponytail then unsheathed her sword. "Use this," She handed the weapon to Buffy. "Much more efficient." Buffy blinked at how much Faith was beginning to sound like High Princess Andromache.

"Faith...Thanks," Buffy held the weapon impressed with the gleam of the Arcadian steel. "I can't take your sword."

Faith chuckled. "I've got another. I know," Faith looked at Spike and nodded to his retreating figure. " That we haven't always seen eye to eye B. I've done some stuff that I'm not proud of..."

"So have I," Buffy began thinking over her history with Faith. Hadn't they buried the old hatchet of their animosity before? Now was not the time to peel the scabs off of old wounds.

"I know, I just wanted to try to explain... It's not easy," Faith wiped her hands on her dark colored jeans. "The mayor, he... He was the first person to ever love me. I mean, I think my mom loved me, but The mayor," Faith sighed then. "He actually cared about me. He didn't have to. I wasn't an obligation or a job to him. Not like, sexy or anything. He was a family man, never treated me like anything but a daughter, but..." Faith could feel a slight tinge of heat in her cheeks as Buffy's eyes focused on her instead the surrounding night. "He... he treated me like a daughter. Sometimes, when I am eating a cookie, I think about him. I miss him." Buffy, for a moment, forgot about Glory. She turned her head in a slow move to face Faith fully. "I never had a father before."

"They are not all that great," Buffy smirked patting Faith's arm. "I had one and he ran off to Spain with his secretary."

"Way to live the cliché," Faith chuckled.

"That's what I said," Buffy laughed. "I kind of understand," Buffy looked out into the night again. "I mean, I had... have Giles." Faith nodded. She and Buffy stood then in silence. Buffy looked at the sword again. At the words etched into the very blade. 'Bring the light into the Darkness'. She would stand here all night if she needed to. But she would protect her sister from anything that would try to take her away.

"Still looking forward to crack at her,"Faith loosened up her shoulders and bounced around from foot to foot punching the air. "Haven't really had a good fight since Romania."

"Weren't you almost beheaded in Romania?" Buffy asked eying the other slayer again. Faith grinned. "Faith... Your crazy is starting to show. Might want to tuck that back in."

Faith laughed then swinging her dark ponytail with her mirth. "Ah, B." Faith sent a light punch to Buffy's arm. "We are not that different. I mean," Faith amazed Buffy then by pulling another sword from whereabouts unknown. "The difference between you and I... I embrace my crazy. We're good friends." Faith was still laughing when Buffy went back to looking out into the night.

Break

Rain tried to relax as Ryo and Dee had said that they were going to be at their home when he arrived with Julie. As long as they were there, there should be nothing to worry about. Yet he had heard of the power the crazy beast possessed and that she might be on par with going up against Dae himself. Rain stared out of the window as the car pulled up to their home. Ryo came out onto the porch as soon as the limousine arrived. Dee was beside him rushing out into the night. Bikky and Atreyu stayed inside with Lyo and Misaki. Spike was just rounding the corner when he saw it. A blur of movement that he recalled was Glorificus in her insane rage. He barely had time to register the golden blond of her hair along with the short red dress that she wore. Spike ran but knew that he would never make it in time. Rain fell to the ground under the weight of the manic helgod. "You have something that belongs to me!"

Glory had been with Dae watching the family receive the news of her ransacking the home. There were two girls there who looked about the same. They had tossed a coin to decide who followed which girl. One of them had to be the key. If all she had to do to obtain the key was kill these humans, so be it. She drew back a fist to hit him. Even if this girl wasn't the Key, Dae would hand the other girl over if she was.

Rain gasped feeling the wind build in his veins. He pushed out against her blocking her fist from connecting. Glory stared at her fist a moment, then looked back down at the young man. "Get off of me." Rain huffed out blowing her back to her feet. He stood up placing his body in front of Julie. Glory looked around and charged forward only to be stopped by the wall of flames. Dee took Julie's other arm helping Rain to get her inside. Atreyu held the door unsure if he should help inside or go outside. "Stay here!" Julie ran inside feeling Rains wind push her the rest of the way. She was glad to be here with Rain and his family rather than with her family. There was no way they would be alright. Ryo stood in the driveway maintaining the wall of fire.

Glory smirked. "You obviously don't know what a god is if you think that will stop me." She began to walk through the flames. Her clothes singed and burned leaving her red dress in tatters. Glory stormed on with a dogged intent on the curled head that ran inside with Bikky and Rain. Dee turned to fire his gun and was nearly bowled over by a tiny blur. Glory gasped as he tackled at her midriff.

Spike stared in awe at Misaki who ran headlong into the flames. Spike could feel the heat of them from the bottom step. He heard growling. "Oi, looks like she has back up. They are not vampires..." He walked forward into the crowd of Demons that encroached upon the home. Spike had no more time to think as the attack started. Dee had but moments to be thankful for Zarro's trickery that kept the demon activity hidden from the rest of the neighborhood, or else they would have the cops called for noise violation.

"Rain, stay here and protect them," Bikky said of Julie and Lyo in the house. Rain nodded. He looked out and inhaled. He exhaled tasting the area for how many demons were coming. He could feel a tremble in the earth from the horde of encroaching darkness. Would Nestoir make it in time to back them up? Rain sure hoped so. This was insane. He wondered if they would leave if they knew that Julie was the key's cousin. Rain shook away the thought with a chuckle. He then surrounded the house with a barrier of wind. "No one is getting in here." Rain assured Julie. Lyo looked up from his coloring book and smiled. He knew that whatever it was, his dads and his brothers had it all worked out.

Dee joined Spike and Bikky in the fray. He saw that Ryo and Misaki were handling Glory. Dee began to shoot the demons as they advanced upon their home. Assured that Misaki and Ryo would deal with Glory; Dee stood back to back with his son. Bikky pulled his sword loose. It was time for creatures to lose some heads. Spike heard the blade singing moments before a creature near him lost its head. "Damn demons," Bikky grumbled slicing his way through the crowd. "How dare you come to our home?"

"Give us the key!" Came a low, guttural growled command. Spike shoved his fist into the mouth of the one who made the demand. Bringing his fist back, he snapped the neck of the beast before moving on. The crowd seemed to surge towards him and Spike hissed. He had meant to put on his 'game' face, but all that happened was his fangs protruded and a hiss emerged. Spike licked his teeth, then shrugged. He began to take down the creatures nearest to him.

Misaki dove through the flames. Glory defended herself against the fluffy headed menace that attacked her. This was not right, all she wanted was her key. They could curl her hair, but Glory would recognize that human guise anywhere. Ryo grasped her hair pulling her away from Misaki. Glory grunted at the little's ones fists which were a blur of motion in her midsection before he turned and kicked her hard. With Ryo's pull on her hair, Misaki's kick sent her flying back out of the flames. Glory sat up wiping blood from her lip. She could feel Ben clawing his way out of their shared body. "No... no you don't..." She growled pounding her hands on her head and pulling her hair. Glory bounced to her feet. She had to move fast before Ben freed himself. She glared over at Ryo running at him. Misaki was at his side glad that Ryo had come home so that he could protect him. Though Glory was heading for Ryo she never reached him. The tiny person blocked her his hands and feet moving fast. It was all that she could do to block him. Ryo reached around Misaki sending flames over his shoulder right into Glory's face. She dropped down in the path of a fist aiming at her ribs.

Misaki gasped feeling the hand that captured his own and squeezed. She had him now. Glory wrenched the arm. Perhaps if she separated it from his body he would not be able to hit her with it anymore. Damned thing was starting to hurt. Besides the slayer, the only other person to cause her pain was that witch. Glory held the hand looking around. She did not see the red head anywhere. "You will not get in that house." Misaki vowed. Glory snarled at him bringing a well aimed hit at his ribs. Misaki heard the crunch. He felt the blood pooling in his mouth from her fist and smiled.

"Gross," Glory gasped throwing him away from her when Misaki spit melting away even more of her dress. Glory looked down where her skin bubbled and threw Misaki against the honey headed one that was causing the flames.

Misaki gasped falling against Ryo. He tried to stand as the she beast ran to the porch. Glory set one foot on the stairs and was blown back. "Told you." Misaki whispered pushing Ryo away. "You are not getting in. Go," He pushed Ryo away and sat in the driveway holding his broken arm and ribs. "I'm alright." Ryo checked him over again He set a circle of flames around Misaki hoping that nothing could make it through to him and went to join Dee and Spike fighting the creatures surrounding them.

Glory stood at the porch. She charged ahead forcing her way through the pressure. For every step she took, she was pushed back three but she kept on coming. She was on the third step when the door opened and Rain stood there. Glory paused holding on to the rail to keep herself from being pushed back. "Ryo..." Rain called out. "Which way is the ocean from here?" Rain asked looking around. Ryo paused, he thought for a moment before he pointed behind him. Rain nodded. He rubbed his hands together. This was stupid. Misaki could use some medical attention and those demons just kept coming. He had to ensure that Julie and Lyo were safe and he was getting hungry again maintaining that kind of wind pressure took a lot of energy. Rain clapped his hands gathering his wind around him. Glory fell forward as the wind ceased to blow with an abrupt silence that was almost too loud. "Hey... Hell wench!"Rain called getting Glory's attention. "Wrong Summers..." He waved his hands releasing the wind in a gale, a tornado scooped up Glory. He wound his arms in a circle winding them out before he released them in the direction of the ocean. Rain sighed, then dropped to his knees as he had nothing left. Atreyu was at his side helping him to stand.

"Dee, Spike.." Ryo said softly as he made eye contact with Bikky. "Get inside. Its about to get a little hot out here." Dee nodded his head running with Spike inside the house. Spike looked for Misaki and saw him sitting amidst the flames. The little body seemed to glow. Ryo and Bikky let their flames burst forth. The demons nearest turned to ash. Further in, some demons noted what was happening and began to retreat screaming in fury and despair.

"Wow," Spike said after they entered the house. "The only person I have ever seen go head to head with Glory was Buffy. And even then..." Spike shook his head looking at Misaki. "Do you just have no fear?"

"Demon, rather it calls itself a god or not," Misaki pushed his wild hair back with his good arm. " Demon come... Demon will go." Misaki winced when Ryo sat him on the couch. Dee began to call the pet shop to see if a Dr would be able to come out or if they had to bring Misaki in. "Might not go in one piece. But they will go."

Break

The howling, swirling, chaotic wind ceased to spin. Glory gasped realizing that she was in midair. "What... Shit... No... Not again!" Glory yelled while plummeting to the ocean.

Honey Glayzed 72

Inferno

Ryo stared at his phone a moment as if Lord D had gone completely insane. Dee rested a hand on Ryo's waist taking the phone from him. Dee spoke a few moments with Lord D. Spike emerged from the kitchen with a cup of water that he offered to Misaki. "Here little bits, drink this." Misaki attempted to swallow and coughed. He wiped the blood from his mouth with a handkerchief that Bikky offered. "I could have told you that Glory is a wild thing to tangle with." Spike took the handkerchief and wiped the blood from Misaki's brow. He moved the fluffy orange and gold hair with hints of copper and red aside marveling at it's softness. "She could have snapped your neck."

"My place," Misaki forced the words out, "Is beside my knight master. It's why Rain went to London with Nestoir and Bikky did the bidding of Laton. If Laton goes to Jerusalem again, think you not that Bikky will not also go?" Ryo paused in taking the phone back from Dee to contemplate his son while thinking over Misaki's words. "An Arcadian's place is in front of whatever demon threatens the human world. I do not need the Dr to come to me. I am a Salamander."

"Hogwash you don't need a Dr." Spike saw the odd angle at which Misaki's arm was twisted. "She tried to rip your arm off and you have several broken ribs. You are spitting blood, that's a punctured lung...or something else. Whatever it is you need a Dr and I'll carry your ass there myself if one can't come here."

"My ass stays here with my Knight master and family!" Misaki frowned at Spike.

"Now listen here," Spike began. He folded his arms across his chest to glare down at Misaki. How could something so adorable cause this much consternation? "You stubborn little Git..." Misaki narrowed his eyes. Spike knew that in his current state he could very well force him to move, but would he hurt him more in the scuffle? Atreyu looked between Spike, then Misaki, then Ryo and Dee. He would have said something to advise Misaki to seek medical aid, but Rain placed a hand on his arm and shook his head. Spike sighed wishing he had a cigarette at the moment. "Fine, stay here then. I'll go get one of them and bring them here."

"Neither Lord D or Count D are coming," Ryo said with a sigh. "They said that I would heal Misaki better than anything that they could do. Kami Dr's are really ineffective when it comes to Wyrmkind. The only reason Lord D has been able to help me in the past is because I am also humankind." Ryo was silent while he slipped the phone into his pocket. "Bikky, take the old wood out of the fireplace and sweep it out." Ryo commanded. "Julie and Lyo, Zarro's veil is only active during Demon activity. Close and secure all the curtains. Atreyu there is a large chest in the garage, it is water proof and airtight. It's near my mother's things, Rain show him. I want you to bring it in here and fill it with water, not cold... warm water. Dee, Spike, undress him. Careful not to hurt him more, but we have to move quick, if he does have a punctured lung... or worse"

"Baby?" Dee said kneeling in front of Misaki to take off his shoes. He saw that Bikky was nearly finished with the fireplace. Bikky was just hauling the ashes and wood away when Ryo arranged the logs as if they were a nest. Spike sighed thinking of how he would get Misaki out of his clothes without moving him too much. He shrugged and reached into his boot. Dee heard the ripping sound and looked up to see Spike cutting the tunic away from Misaki baring his smooth, pale skin. Spike tried not to look. Yet found the creamy expanse oddly appealing. Misaki blushed as Spike's hands revealed his body.

"Please..." Misaki shook his head before they could remove his pants. "If they are to be cut, then they can be burned, a loss of them either way."

"What do you mean burned?" Dee asked. He stepped back. Ryo scooped Misaki into his arms.

"He has to bask. Lord D said two hours at least." Ryo answered. He was gentle as he placed Misaki in the center of the wooden nest in the fireplace. Julie came back staring in awe. "Regular fire would take at least five hours, but dragon fire... Only two."

"Two hours?" Misaki questioned his eyes round. He had only ever been allowed to bask for thirty minutes as he was a cull and the effect of a full bask was beyond him. Ryo rubbed the palms of his hands together heating them before he splayed them out. Rain and Atreyu entered the living room with his mother's trunk from the garage. Rain and Atreyu began to carry water to fill it in Ryo's largest cooking stock pots. Ryo sighed, out in the driveway the ring of fire had surrounded Misaki, now he would be literally baking in it. Misaki looked out from the center of the fireplace. He watched Ryo, his eyes large, seeming to take over half of his face.

Rain stood back from the heat as Ryo ignited the wood. He placed an arm around Julie as Misaki was set on fire. Spike heard the gasp. He felt chills course down his spine at the soft exhalation of air from Misaki. "I say..." Spike said after a moment of watching the small body relax among the flames. "Do you have any bourbon, or vodka?" Dee nodded once. He trailed a hand through Ryo''s hair and down his cheek before heading to the bar on the other side of the dining room. Ryo set the timer on his phone for two hours then sat on the couch. He steeples his fingers underneath his chin as he contemplated the battle. He had sensed the knights of Byzantium in the area and instead of assisting the rotting cowards had sat back watching. Maybe they could not see it. Maybe Zarro's mortal veil blocked their sight. Maybe. Ryo fumed. Or maybe the clerics had punched another hole and they saw it all.

"Spike," Ryo said after a moment, "Before you drink that, call Buffy. I have a few questions about those knights."

Dee sat beside Ryo on the couch. Spike looked away from the arm he had around the smaller man. Their relationship seemed so easy. Their love was not hidden. No shame at all, just affection. "Don't bother baby. I'm pretty sure they are having their own problems right about now. Besides," Dee continued. He pressed a glass of bourbon into Ryo's hand. " Drink it. I spoke to the knights, they are a bunch of cowards. Like Ponchi said, they are hiding behind a religion they barely understand." Ryo sipped then stared into the flames. He saw the small, glowing golden form in the flames and fumed. Glory may have originally been Buffy's enemy, now she was his.

Break

Dee was correct. Buffy stood back to back with Faith while Jhaymes and George's home was surrounded by monsters. Buffy held the sword ready to continue in this battle. Faith chuckled as Nari and Ponchi were joined by Cory. "Hey," Faith said swirling her sword in her hand. "Does it seem as if their numbers have increased?"

"I think they know..." Buffy said. When Glory was not among the first wave of monsters. They must have split their forces one following Dawn and the other Julie. "They know which girl is the key." Buffy could say no more as the monsters rushed forth. Her sword was just going into action when Cory lifted her from the ground. She stared down in awe at the tentacle that would have speared through her. Ponchi dove to the ground driving her sword into the beast. It erupted from the soil scattering dust and rocks. Ponchi withdrew her sword and landed beside her Twin. The riotous brown of his curly hair faded to his natural blue locks. Cory was no longer the tan legend of the music industry as his skin paled to a bluish cast and his wings fanned out behind him. Next to them Buffy and Faith joined the fray.

Jhaymes released a wide arc of green flames taking out an entire section of beasts. At his back, Nari shot arrows into the horde. He thought of Dawn in the house with Wali and George. The thought of George spurred him to kill as many as he could. He was reloading when he saw it. A blur of movement. Nari assumed his true shape jumping over the heads of the combatants. Buffy paused after taking an arm off of a beast to watch the magnificent creature in flight. Nari landed then in front of the first step. As he shifted to his human form Glory paused. Her hair fell in limp wet tangles around her and her singed dress fell around her in tatters. "Looks like the prince and his family gave you what for, eh?" Nari chuckled. He unsheathed his sword and shield. "Let's dance."

"Nari!" Buffy said as she dashed to his side. "She's mine."

"Share and share alike, there now Slayer," Nari admonished. "I'm sure there is enough to go around."

Glory looked past them at the house. She could see Dawn looking out of a window and she pointed. "There is my key... give it back!"

"She's not going anywhere," Nari smirked. "In order to move her, you would have to go through us, and I don't see that happening." Glory snarled at his words. They would see, they would all see. She would destroy this world on her way home. Starting with them. Buffy moved fast sheathing her sword she began to punch and kick Glory. Jhaymes, Cory and Ponchi continued their fight against the monsters that Dae had sent their way. He felt it then. The comforting presence of the high Royale. He looked up to the sky and saw the shimmering of their mounts. High Princess Andromache alighted before Carious landed. Carious shifted into a human form as she landed. Nestoir and Daphnus jumped down. Prince Angel remained aloft, his large golden wings beating against the sky as he loosed arrows into the crowd beside Princess Tisiphone. At the arrival of the Arcadian Royalty, Dae made his presence known.

Buffy continued to fight Glory glad to have Nari at her side as Glory was intent on her goal of obtaining Dawn. Buffy took less hits from the hell-god as Nari was there to offer aid. Their hits seemed to be making her angry, and only knocking her back a bit. Buffy wished that she had Olaf's troll hammer with her. That had left a powerful impact on Glory the last time they fought. Buffy ducked as arcs of purple lightening crashed around them. Glory screamed in agony as she was lifted from the ground. Glory gasped writhing within the incandescence. Buffy followed the path of the attack to see Andromache with her hands raised emitting the sparkling blasts.

"That's my princess," Faith cheered. Dae took his chance then. He ran at Andromache while they were all busy fighting Glory. Her hands were busy, she was defenseless. He made it two steps before a blockade of arrows speared the ground in front of him, three in his legs and one in his side. Dae shook his fists at the sky where Tisiphone hovered, her glistening silver wings seeming to outshine the stars. Tisiphone tsked at Dae offering a wink and a shaking finger. Andromache lifted Glory from the ground until she hovered above them in the night.

Daphnus shook the beast from his sword and backed up until he was beside Faith and Nestoir. "NOW ANGEL!" Buffy heard the name and looked around for Angel, the vampire. She gasped as Nari yanked her back onto the porch backing away.

"What are you..." Buffy never finished her question as he yanked open the door and shoved her in.

"You're not Arcadian..." Nari explained. "You'll die if this hits you." Nari winked at Dawn before ducking back out of the door into the fighting. Dawn held Wali's hands feeling her heart flutter at the smirk Nari treated her to before he slammed the door. The house was enveloped then in a vacuum of silence. The silence was almost deafening. Dawn opened the curtains and gasped as she saw prince Angel raining small iridescent bubbles over the crowd of monsters. Andromache now stood on the porch keeping Glory trapped in her lightening. Dae snarled attempting to escape the scorched monster horde. As the bubbles landed on the creatures they exploded. Flashes of lights erupted amidst the cacophony of screams of agony. Angel fanned his wings blowing the scent of the charred demon flesh away from the home. Andromache released Glory then to fall among the ashes of the fallen monsters.

Ben looked up at Dae moments before he lost consciousness. Dae yelled his rage snatching up the young man. He looked for and found Florian with their escape beast tethered. Making his escape he looked back. Andromache laughed at his shouted curses. Daphnus lowered Zarro's veil clearing away the last of the debris. "Damned Daemons," Nestoir sheathed his sword. Shaking his head he nodded to Jhaymes. George, inside, wondered what was up as the Royale mounted.

"Later B," Faith called from her spot behind Andromache on Carious shaped like a silver motorcycle. Nestoir, beside his wife aimed a salute to Jhaymes. Nari watched the motorcycles take off into the night with a grin on his face. One day, he too would be a full fledged Arcadian knight.

Break

Moira sat in the room that resembled a jungle from times long past. A cat dragged a brush through the dark brown locks that fell wet around her down to her waist. So much fighting going on for her sake. She could feel the tears as they fell from her eyes, yet she made no move to wipe them. The Daemon was attacking innocent children for a chance to take her. "You must be strong Empress," Leonine encouraged sensing the turn of the thoughts in Moira's head. "Not just for your empire, the land of Fantasia, but for all worlds. For with your power and the key to the inter-dimensional doors Dae would be able to conquer this world. He could unleash monster's the size of cities. Hordes of them could overwhelm the Royale and all of Zarro's armies. The only safe place would be Arcadia itself and the world of humanity would be lost."

"That will never happen," The Dr said entering the jungle with Donna and Soofu D. "I've known Zarro and his kingdom a long time. I've spoken to him on the eve of the new millennium and that scenario is not involved." Donna stared at the Dr as if she had never seen him before. There was so much going on, how was she to understand any of this madness? This entire world he had brought her to. She never could tell if she was in America or on Arcadia the shifting often left her dizzy and sick and yet exhilarated. There was no way she could leave without knowing what happens. Her red hair flashed in the light that made it through the canopy of the trees. Odd how the sky was so clear and blue here while in the city it was night time. Yet here she was in a different timezone in a jungle in the basement of a pet shop in China town. It was almost like being in the big blue box driven by a mad man. What was it with power and madness? Being a Time Lord lent it's own set of powers and left a certain Je ne  
sais qua about life. Yet there was a king, a high king, that succumbed to a deeper madness still. And yet she understood that he had been a part of the team that seperated their world from humanity. His powers coursed through this world on a daily basis hiding the Arcadian activity and Dae's agenda from the world.

The Doctor could almost feel Donna's mind going into overdrive. He smiled at her then and she knew that the day would come when she would have to be parted from him, but it was not this day. "For so long," Moira said in a soft tone. "I have sat on the throne of Fantasia. All I am is a conduit manefesting the dreams and wishes of the human race with no real power of my own. When the nothing first came against my lands I was powerless to stop him. And now all I can do is hide while others fight to protect me."

"So do something about it," Soofu D said with his customary D smirk. "Human willpower is a powerful thing because it wasa gift from He that spawned the race of fools. As a conduit some of that had to be maintained within you. Harness it and defend yourself. If it is truly your will. But consider well empress. Because battle comes with blood and the burden of the responsibility of lives taken can drive one to madness. It is a wish of my very own that trapped my son into a hippocratic oath. His heart is gentle, his mind clear of the ruthless nature needed to slay the beasts in the night. He is a succor that I birthed and nutured for this world. He is sorely needed. Consider what your will truly is, then do it." Soofu rubbed his belly, gazed at his friend and turned to leave. "Come, I do believe we are supposed to play Mah Jong with with my wife and Gwen." Moira sighed watching him go.

Break

Spike lifted his head when he heard the chime from Ryo's phone. Had it already been two hours? Ryo stood up from his contemplation of the flames. Spike had gazed into them for a while seeing the lithe form amidst them. He had drank as a way trying to distract from the thought that those pants and any other clothing that Misaki wore under them had dissolved a long time ago in the inferno of Ryo's making. Never in his life had he been enticed to stare at another bloke half dressed and yet the small pink peaks of Misaki's chest had made his mouth water. How could someone so small have so much flesh? He looked delicious and yet Spike knew that by virtue of him being born Arcadian, his blood was poisonous to him. But was it his blood that Spike wanted? This was maddening. Spike downed his shot gasping as Ryo held his hand out quelling the flames. "Excuse us," Ryo said to Spike. Before Spike could rouse himself to move there was a knock at the door. Bikky went to the door while Dee stood holding a large towel up blocking Spike's view of the slender nude form that Ryo extracted from the fireplace that still smoldered.

"That towel will incinerate if you put it on him now, better cool him off first." Bikky said pushing the chest of water near the fireplace. Spike tensed hearing the soft mewl of sound. A blow to the gut would have had less of an effect than that whisper exhalation of breath. Misaki lost his footing as his legs were wobbling. "Whoops," Bikky reached to steady him against a red faced Ryo. Well, Bikky thought, he would have to tell Nestoir and Vlad that he did indeed have one. Bikky chuckled as Misaki lost his grip on Ryo's shoulder and would have fallen had Ryo not picked him up. Spike turned away feeling his own face heat at each ragged breath Misaki sucked in. He tried to stop the shiver down his spine. There was no amount of alcohol that could hide what that sound did to him. There was a louder gasp and gentle ripple of water as Ryo deposited him in the water. Misaki giggled falling limp into the water. Ryo gasped pulling him up when his head went under. "Is he... drunk?" Bikky asked staring in awe at Misaki.

"He's not the only one," Spike said sitting his glass on the coaster. He had to get out of here. There was no telling what he would do if left in that ceatures presence any longer. He looked over his shoulder on his way out dying all over again at the sight of the little form reposing in the water. Steam rose from him as he cooled. The fog made his hair hang limp around him and Spike grit his teeth as his own body bucked with the need to possess him. He stumbled to the door pausing by the vampire that stood in the doorway staring inside eraptured as he gazed upon the delicate features of Ryo's squire.

Radu held the note from his older brother forgetting his reason for being in America as he decided then that nothing else mattered but possessing that little body. "What beauty there in yonder repose?" Radu spoke dropping the letter from Vlad for Ryo. "What must I do to claim it for my own?"

"Oi," Spike grumbled stepping back into the house as Radu did after Bikky invited him in. Spike stood in the way of Radu's view until Rain pulled a screen in front of the nude squire. "Beautiful yes, but not a woman." Spike warned.

"What makes you think I care?" Radu asked staring intently at the screen as if he could see right through it. Spike could feel a growl buid. Who did this wanker think he was?

Honey Glayzed 73

Laws of Attraction

Spike stood at the doorstep of Ryo and Dee's home and paused. He sighed as he saw the sun climbing into the sky. Had the night really passed while they waited for Misaki to come out of the fire? "Looks like we are stuck here." Radu said his eyes glued to the screen. Spike could feel the snarl build in his throat as he had the distinct feeling that Radu could see through the screen. He looked as well when he could hear the splash of Ryo taking Misaki out of the tub. Spike wished the curtains were raised as he knew the light would cast a shadow... but...NO! Spike shook his head. No matter how gloriously adorable Misaki was still a male. "Dee, the towel please," Ryo said as he lifted his limp squire from the water. Dee hurried forward with the large bath towel. He held in a chuckle as Misaki was swaddled and then picked up. "He's practically unconcious, but healed."

"I'm pretty sure Rain turned his bed down before going to sleep himself," Dee said carrying the screen back upstairs while Ryo carried Misaki. "It's a good thing that Zarro connected his room in the Obsidian to ours, we are running out of spare rooms."

"So," Radu smiled as he made his way to the couch sitting in the dim rooms that still had the curtains drawn. "He lives in the Obsidian Palace. I guess it is good then that I am to remain there to be of service to Laton." Radu turned then to face Spike. "Unless of course he is yours," Radu waited for a confirmation that Misaki belonged to Spike. Spike shut the door as his hand began to smoke and sizzle in the beam of sunlight. It looked like he was stuck here for the day.

"I don't... I mean... Bugger," Spike reached for the bourban. Radu smirked taking a glass for himself. He took a good look at Spike. He could see so clearly the confusion of the vampire that found himself attracted to a male for the first time. He could be kind and back off. Let him make up his mind. But Radu had never been kind. Besides, if he waited he could lose the tasty morsel for himself, and where would the fun of that be?

Break

Jack sat across from Zarro waiting for the large feline to pay attention to him. Leaving Ianto asleep, Jack had sought out the high king. Zarro finished his large bowl of flowers. Slurping from a bowl of water Zarro then wiped a paw over his face. He licked his lips then shifted down to his diminuitive human shape. "You wished to speak with me?" Zarro said giving Jack his attention.

"Yes," Jack leaned back in the chair. He hardly noticed when the page took his breakfast away along with the king's bowls. "I wanted to speak to you about purchasing land here. On Arcadia." Jack answered. He knew he should ask Ianto if he wanted to move in together, but first he wanted to be able to present him with an option of somewhere to live.

"Purchase?" Zarro furrowed his brow. Jack wondered why the high king seemed confused as if the notion was foreign to him. He knew that Zarro should know about purchasing and selling. "I do not deal in salvery young man," Zarro's confusion melted away into an air of the sorely insulted.

"Who said anything about slavery?" Jack asked now confused yet at the same time convinced of the high king's madness. "I just want to purchase some land. Build a house. Live here. I mean if you do not wish for us to live in your kingdom just say so." Jack tried to keep his voice level as if speaking to the terminally ill.

"Oh, you would like lands here," Zarro said with a grin. "I can grant you lands if you truly wish to live here. We do not sale the earth here. She allows us to live upon her and nurtures us. She lives and breathes just as you and I do. To sell her would be to strip her of her freedom and thus her beauty. Build if you wish. There is available space near where the Lady Faith has built a home." Zarro pulled a map from where, Jack did not see, but he focused on the large paper that Zarro spread on the table. He blinked as the map became three dimensional. It wavered and he stared at small figures of the citizens of Arcadia as they went about their daily business. Jack gazed at the large white edifice that he knew to the Arcadian Palace with the black and red marble war tower standing guard behind it. He looked along the west side near the lake and saw the white carved home of Jhaymes and George standing empty for the time being. A bit away from them was the golden wood mansion of Faith, also empty while she stayed near to High Princess Andromache whenever she could. Zarro then showed Jack an empty space. "There, see," Zarro smiled. "There is a small pond there and sometimes the Unicorns and Pegasi will drink from it, but I do not think you will mind too much having them traipsing through your lands. They really do leave the place better for having been there."

"Unicorns? Pegasi?" Jack said after a moment of silent contemplation of the large plot of land that began to glow in orange as the high king pointed it out. If the map was to scale, then he could build several houses on the land that Zarro was giving to him. "So... Am I allowed to purchase wood and stone here, or is that some form of insult to the land?"

"You will have what you need," Jack wondered what Zarro meant, but was almost afraid to ask. Another question was burning in his mind. "Am I able to pay for assistance in building it."

"The Artisans will be glad to show off their skills," Zarro smiled. He rubbed his hands together then reached for the cup of honey that materialized near him. Jack stared in horror as the king picked up the large chalice and drank deep of the syrupy liquid. Jack could take a spoonful or two in his tea, but to drink it by the cupful?

Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked at Zarro. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest as a thought struck him. "Does Arcadia even have currency?" Jack asked next as he thought it would be difficult to exchange anything that he would have in any of his accounts for whatever the monetary value here was.

"Currency?" Zarro thought a moment. "That's the green stuff that humans use..." Zarro smiled with an effussive nod to have correctly guessed what Jack was talking about. His cloud of black hair billowed about while his aqua eyes lit with joy.

"It's not always green," Jack said now feeling as if he was the presence of a child as opposed to the millennium old creature he knew The White Lion to be.

"The only time we need that stuff is when we are in the human realms," Zarro finished off his honey. He contemplated the chalice. Jack stared at it as it filled itself. "We make sure that all of our earthbound citizens have plenty of it." Jack had a feeling that Zarro could maifest any amount of currency of whatever country was needed. "If you would like," Zarro sat back sipping his treat with a smile. "I can take care of the Lady Gwen and her family when she returns to Wales. You do know that she will not choose to remain in these lands." Jack had already surmised that when he made the decision to stay here. He had worked for Torchwood for a very long time. Many years had passed as he stayed near the rift waiting for the Dr to come back. Well he had. He had found him again the experience was one he would not regret. Yet his life now was bound up in loving Ianto for as long as he could. Jack thought some more. Now for his next question. He was not sure if Ianto would agree, or if Zarro would agree but he had to ask.

"About Ianto," Jack said knowing that he himself was immortal, or rather that he could not die, he would wish for whatever it is that the Arcadians could give that would extend Ianto's life as well.

"You do not need the tears of the Seraphim," Jack gasped at the King's next words. Had he read his mind? "You love him...The link that Lord D created is still there. His life is now locked to yours by the very essence that you put into his body. The very essence that you continue to put into his body."

Jack choked on the air he attempted to suck into his lungs. Zarro pounded on his back causing him to jerk. Such a little person had the strength of ten men. Jack feared he would have a few bruises after the assistance. "He's already immortal?" Jack asked with wide eyes on the high king.

"As you are, so is he." Zarro said going back to his third chalice of honey. "What is in you, is now within him. Using the gifts of Lord D of course. Your lover is now anchored to you. Bound."

"Bound..." Jack frowned thinking of the word. He had heard it before. Many lifetimes ago. In place of marriage. "Well then," Jack smirked. "I'd better see about getting him a ring then."

"You humans," Zarro said then. He smiled when he saw that Ianto was being led into the room by a page. "Such odd ways of marking territory." Ianto leaned his head to the side as he contemplated the high king's words. Zarro finished his honey and left Jack and Ianto alone.

Break

Rain was slow to open his eyes as the sunlight tugged at his awareness. He peeked open an eye looking around his room. He saw Atreyu sitting up in bed with the book of the alpahebet in his hand and a notebook. "Happy morning," Atreyu said with a smile. "I can understand most of the combinations of letters. I have written down the ones that make no sense to me. Bikky said that I could look in here," Atreyu held up the dictionary that Bikky had given him. "He said as you were a squire and learning lines for your friends play that it would be best if I practiced the art of self study." Bikky, standing in the hallway, smirked at the brilliant plan he had come up with to keep Atreyu away from his brother.

"Oh..." Rain yawned and stretched. "Okay, happy morning," he shook his head. Rain sighed as he felt his hair. Had he really gone to bed last night without braiding it? The last thing he could recall before bed was escorting Julie to a room at the Obsidian Palace for the night. "French poodle?" He asked Bikky.

"More like an angry gerbil," Bikky chuckled. "You get a brush, I'll go set up the kitchen for Ryo to cook breakfast, though what he plans to feed the two vampires down there, I don't know." Bikky went down stairs and stopped to see Ryo already in the kitchen. Ryo placing slabs of thawed meat onto the counter. "Steak and eggs." Ryo grinned as he drained the blood from the steaks.

" Well, where else was I going to get their breakfast?" Ryo asked with a laugh.

"You're up early," Bikky observed. "And freshly showered. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Ryo blushed. "Mind your own business," he shook his head at Bikky. "Hey!" Ryo frowned as Bikky smacked his bottom.

"Just don't want you tired. Today is the school festival remember. I'll go rouse your drunken squire." Bikky stuck his tongue out at Dee as he headed upstairs with a cup of strong coffee. Spike sat up at the words. He moved fast keeping up with Bikky. Radu could wait. He'd give him a day to think about it. But tonight. He would have that little bit of fluff bent over screaming his name. Much like he had heard the knight master. He could not help but hear him, his senses were too good. Opening his mind just a bit and he had been able to not only hear them but smell the heady drops of sweat and human bliss as they had entwined. No wonder his dear brother never stayed in this house for too long. It was like having a sensory pornograph playing at night.

"Damn baby," Dee purred sliding a hand around Ryo and pressing into his back. "There just are not enough hours in the day for me. Can't fight demons, protect keys and cousins and make love through dawn and expect me to be functional. How do you do it?"

"Tablespoon of Kirin water in the coffee." Ryo answered while he drained the steaks into a large saucepan that he would later divide into two mugs. " We are going to have to talk to Laton and Misaki's parents about his room. Did you see that last night?" Dee nodded. He knew that Ryo had been outraged, but knew to wait for Ryo to say it. "Can you get that back eye going on simmer for me?" Ryo said with a soft blush as he thought the past few hours he had spent with Dee after putting Misaki to bed. Ryo stretched reaching in the cabinet above the sink.

Dee leaned in behind him and grasped the little object that Ryo was reaching for. Closing his eyes, Dee sniffed Ryo's soft hair and placed a kiss on his ear. "Hmm?" He wondered what Ryo planned to do with the thermometer.

"Normal human temperature is 98.5 degrees right?" Ryo stuck the device into the saucepan before setting it on the fire.

"Only you, darling," Dee shook his head. "Would cook breakfast for vampires."

"Spike fought very well by our side last night," Ryo said with a grin. "I can fix him something to eat. And it would be rude to feed one and not the other." Dee could just imagine what his grandfather would say after he read the second letter that was in the note from Vlad. Seems that Vlad was tired of his brother's sulking and therefore sent him to be Laton's problem for a while. Or as the letter stated, to honor Laton with his presence as a member of Societus Draconis. "I tell you one thing." Ryo said as he began to fry up the steaks. "You will keep your distance from my squire if he does not appreciate your courting. He is new to the ways of the world." Ryo sighed thinking of Misaki. "And as clumsy as he may be, I think Spike has his heart already. You would just confuse the issue."

Radu smirked at Ryo. "My dear boy," he said to the dragon prince. "I do believe that is exactly why my brother sent me here. Ryo fumed in silence as he thought about it. Could the thought of competition spur Spike to decide if he wanted Misaki or not? And if he decided not would Radu be balm to the Salamander's broken heart? Ryo looked down at his portion of the letter from Vlad. It simply said "Tag, You're it." With his mind on the Misaki Ryo flipped the steak over and looked at the blood which had begun to simmer. He stuck a thermometer in it then took it off the fire.

"You know," Radu said entering the kitchen at the smell of the warm blood. "If you weren't so awfully monogamous, we could have a hell of a good time... the three of us, or four." Radu chuckled at Ryo's disgusted expression. "Oh come now," Radu pouted accepting his glass of blood. "You have such an adorable squire and the thought has never crossed your mind?"

"He was my mother's best friend," Ryo shook his head. "That's just gross. And we are expressly monogamous, thank you for the offer though."

"What are you afraid of?" Radu taunted sitting at the kitchen table sipping from his breakfast. "That you won't like it, or that you will?"

"Not even tempting," Radu gasped hearing Dee entering the kitchen with an irritated scowl on his handsome face. "All of my attention is ever solely devoted to Ryo so any other person would be a lost little bystander and we arrest those."

"Prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law," Ryo agreed with an adoring grin at Dee. Radu sipped again deciding that he would keep his near sensory overload to himself.

"Hey, Ryo," Bikky said coming into the house from the back. Cujo barked a happy greeting. With his tail wagging he butted his head against Ryo's legs, then proceeded to jump around him in a circle. "We found this box in the garage near where your mothers stuff is. In that box where your Crown was." Ryo perked up. He removed the last steak from the stove and carried over his bowl of eggs. "Next to all the papers that officially name you as her heir is another box."

"I got these, just scramble them right?" Dee said taking the bowl as Ryo looked over the box that Bikky set on the table next to Radu. "I know it is never easy." Dee squeezed Ryo's hip before he turned to the stove. "But I think it's time you read what your mother had to say. I'm right here if you need me." Ryo smiled at Dee and sat at the table. He sighed, sipped his tea and prepared to open the large box that was from his mother.

Break

Rain pushed the door open. He stepped into Misaki's room and gasped. It was not just that the room was small that shocked him. There was nothing in it. There was a low cot in the corner and a small carved niche with a cloth hanging over it that Rain guessed was a closet. Rain sat the coffee on the floor by the bed as there was no nightstand. Spike looked around in horror seeing that there were no windows. It was like a cell in here. Rain got to his knees on the floor that was swept and polished until the stone gleamed. "They shoved him in a closet. He'd have more room in with me and Atreyu." Rain was about to say more when he looked over ar Spike.

Spike knelt beside the prone form of Misaki. He saw the face relaxed in slumber and thought that the features were carved by the hand of the angels. Spike used a gentle hand to brush the wild, fluffy hair from Misaki's brow. Misaki sighed and Spike's heart, which hadn't beat in centuries bounced around his chest as those plump lips parted. "He looks so perfect, but I want to wake him up just to see his eyes. Yet I don't want to rouse him. I kind of want to snuggle." Spike sighed with a frown. "What the bloody hell is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Rain asked giving Spike a deep gaze.

"He's a guy," Spike answered not taking his eyes from Misaki's face.

"So are my dads, yet they are so completely right for each other." Rain nodded. "When two hearts merge, I don't think anything else matters. Some people are old fashioned or ignorant, or whatever you want to say. Judgemental is my word, or mean spirited, whatever and all they look at is the gender of who someone loves and decide that they are a bad person, or that they do bad things and they don't know anything. I mean, Eric and Terry's dad is straight. Married to a woman and yet he spent most of his time beating and terrorizing his family. The only scary thing about Ryo is his driving and the only scary thing about Dee is his cooking. It's all so stupid the way society has to say who's right and who's wrong. Oh but the Bible says this... Well you know what, yes it does. But no where does it give anyone the right to cast judgement. Sorry," Rain turned a deep shade of red. "I just think that if you love him, tell him. Because tomorrow is never promised to anyone and you could wake up and everything is different. If you died today would you regret not knowing him better?"

Spike sat then in silence thinking over Rain's words. He had in fact regretting not knowing Misaki when he thought Vlad was killing him. Of all the things in his life to go through his head it was not Drusilla, or Buffy that had sparked the regret in his heart. It was Misaki. "I have to go get ready for the concert at the school festival today. You wake him." Rain said. Spike sat still for a while watching the beautiful creature sleeping.

He could not remember sighing so much in his entire life. Not even when he lived and needed oxygen could he remember being so heartsick over anyone. Not even when he had spawned his most heinous poetry had he felt this enamoured of a person. Misaki was really a gem. He knew that he would be punished severely for helping the dragon princess escape and yet he did it anyway. Spike had to admire that. Seeing the little guy in battle was an eye opener. He had no fear going up against massive numbers or atrocious beasts. He just dove right in. Spike knew that he had to wake him soon. He sniffed the coffee and coughed. It would certainly wake him up. Spike placed a hand on the shoulder. At his touch those eyes opened. Those deep amber orbs sparkled up at him. "Hey Little Bits," Spike said with a grin. "How's the head feeling?"

"I am fully healed." Misaki said with a smile. He sat up after a moment and was glad that whoever had put him in the bed had put him in a sleeping shirt and pants.

"No hangover?" Spike said noting that Misaki's eyes were remarkably clear. "You were pretty thrashed this morning when Ryo pulled you out of the fire. Rain brought you some coffee."

"Oh, thank you," Misaki smiled then. Those dimples would be the death of him Spike thought shaking his head. "I was not inebriated last night. Just..." Misaki sighed. "I have only ever enjoyed a bask for thirty minutes before. Usually a Salamander is allowed ten minutes of basking every six months. I once was given extra time by my dear friend, the dragon princess. She allowed me to go for longer to celebrate her father allowing to be a page."

"I take it basking is pleasant?" Spike asked knowing he was grinning at Misaki.

"I've never felt anything like it." Misaki got to his feet. Spike's heart broke a little as he stopped to straiten his sheets and make the bed. Such a sweet person was left sleeping on a threadbare mattress on a mean little cot in a closet in the Obsidian Palace when the place had such opulent rooms available. Misaki sat on the floor then cradling the mug in his hands. It was then that Spike realized that the floor was quite cold. Misaki sipped the coffee and his cheeks pinkened a bit. "It's... hard to describe." Misaki sipped again. "It must be late. I should be up and ready. Lucky, a bask will not only repair, but cleanse as well." Misaki vanished behind the curtain. Spike waited. He thought to sit on the bed to wait but did not want to spoil the effect of Misaki having made it. He heard the rustle and slide of Misaki's clothes as he dressed in a fresh set of dark red leggings and long golden tunic. He emerged dragging a brush though his hair. Misaki pulled his hair back into a ponytail and and sat to put on his shoes.

"So, this festival thing," Spike stood when Misaki did taking his mug and sipping again. "It goes all day and into the night time. I will be able to go with you later. Maybe we can go together to see the show."

"The date?" Misaki asked smiling at Spike. "As friends."

"Yeah..." Spike sighed then. "Friends." Misaki grinned at him. Then hurried through the door. Spike was slow to follow.

Honey Glayzed 74

Ordinary Heroes

Spike followed Misaki down the stairs. He did not mean to, but his feet just wandered after Misaki as if pulled by an invisible thread. Misaki walked into the kitchen. He paused looking around. Ryo was at the table staring into nothing while holding a letter. He sniffed. Eggs forgotten, Dee was at his side. "Baby?" Dee crouched next to Ryo's chair. Misaki was quick to take over at the stove while Dee was busy offering comfort to Ryo. "What is it?"

"She knew," Ryo sniffled again. Dee wiped the tears from his face. Ryo took the tissue and blew his own nose when Dee would have done it for him. Dee winked at Ryo reminding him of the last time he had cleaned his nose and the loving that had followed. With last night still fresh in his mind and body Ryo shifted in his chair and smiled. "She knew that I would eventually make it "Home" as she calls Arcadia. She knew that one day I was destined to make it to the hidden world within a world, yet horrifically outside of it. She said that when I did I was to find you. If you were still alive, and give this to you. She prayed that her father would see reason and not try you for treason." Ryo said to Misaki. Dee took the eggs from the pan.

The box was large. It looked ancient, resembling a treasure chest. "For me?" Misaki asked looking at the chest that was half as large as he was.

"I would tell you to take it to your room to investigate later but then where would you fit in there?" Ryo sighed. "I am calling my grandfather and making sure that you get an actual room. Why did you not tell me that your room was so deplorable?"

Misaki's face heated. He gazed out of the window then lowered his eyes to his well cared for shoes. "I escaped treason of the highest order with my life. I was lucky to be alive to sleep, I didn't much care where I did it. And now, just being near the son of my dearest friend..." Misaki, in a rare move that showed more than anything his age advantage over Ryo, stroked Ryo's hair as if he were indeed a child. "You are her treasure and I will guard you."

Ryo sighed. Looking into those ancient eyes he really did feel like a child. Spike shifted uncomfortable in his desire to be away, yet his need to be near Misaki. He could feel Radu's eyes on him and his spine jerked until he was standing as tall as he could. Spike knew that he blocked Misaki from view of the other ancient creature. Ryo sighed again, then nodded. "We are changing your room. It will be a livable situation and it can still be attached to our room." Ryo shook his head then. "I didn't open the chest." He said placing a hand on the lid.

Misaki nodded his head, he placed his hand over Ryo's marveling that his was so small on top of Ryo's and decidedly paler. Misaki snapped the locks open then and gasped as the lid lifted on it's own. The hinges seemed to be well oiled, yet for all he knew the trunk had been untouched for many years. Inside were wrapped bundles of letters. They were in neat categories with the dates in neat script. Misaki, with shaking hands, picked up the first bundle. He sat it on the table with a gentleness that bespoke his reverence, for the parcel looked as it would crumble in a strong wind. Spike leaned over Misaki reading the date. "1590... Bloody hell, that's older than I am."

Ryo dropped into a chair then his knees refusing to support him. "1590?" He said blinking. "My mother got here, on earth in 1590?" Dee held Ryo's hand as he absorbed the shock of his mother's age. "I mean, I know now that she was Arcadian, and what that means, but we always celebrated her Birthday on April 21st."

"Baby," Dee said watching Misaki unroll a piece of parchment. "April 21st, year fifteen hundred and ninety," Dee held Ryo's hand feeling tears of his own for the lovely woman he knew Ryo's mother to have been.

"Hey," Bikky and Rain tromped into the kitchen with Lyo and Atreyu. Bikky stopped speaking when he saw that Ryo's nose was red and his eyes glassy. "What happened?" He softened his voice when he saw that Misaki was weeping as well. "What? You guys are scaring me."

"Oh, no," Ryo shook his head. "We're fine, my mother just left a box of letters for Misaki. Rain and Atreyu found it in the garage last night. All these years, wherever I go I just transported the stuff, never had the heart to look at it and see. If I had, all of this... Misaki would have been squired long before now."

"But I never would have met you," Dee said then holding Ryo's hand and twirling the ring there. "If you had gone back to Arcadia, instead of transferring to my precinct, I never would have met you."

"And I wouldn't have a home," Bikky said softly.

Rain sighed then, "And I would still be under him..."

"See Ryo," Misaki said showing his dimples. Spike's fingers clenched as his stomach felt he had been punched by those watered amber eyes. "Things always happen the way they are supposed to. For a reason. We are all here, because of you."

"And I'm here, because of you," Ryo said causing Misaki to gasp. "Think about it. If my mother had never escaped, she would not have met my father, and I never would have been born. I may be their hero," Ryo said looking at his family. "But you are my hero." Ryo got to his feet as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, you sit and read for a bit."

"It's the Salamander dressers here with your ensemble," Misaki said looking out of the door at the group of culls that had chosen to forgo an attempt at knighthood. Dee recalled the supercilious attitude of the dressers and sighed wishing that Misaki could do the job alone, yet knowing that he would want to sit here and read the letters.

"I've already bathed," Ryo informed them. "I'm having my breakfast with my family before you get to that. While we wait see to it that Squire Misaki is moved into an actual room in the Obsidian, in the wing that house my suite of rooms and connect it to my room where his old one was." The Salamanders all gasped looking at where Misaki sat at the table reading the first letter. "I do believe I gave instructions." Ryo said after a moment and not one of them moved.

Bikky frowned. "Do Salamander's have ear holes, my dad just gave you something to do beside help him into his underwear, now get to it." The salamanders nodded then and hurried upstairs.

Break

April 21st 1590,

Dearest Misaki

I have no way of telling you just how grateful that I am to be away. This world is so strange and new. I can still, in some places, see the hand of creation as it swept through the void making this world. Humans have this newness to them that is charming and yet at the same time offensive. They think they know so much. I went to a church and was kicked out because I laughed at their ridiculous postulations and posturing. If they knew what the Christ child was really like they would all prostrate themselves in shame of their own ignorance and yet in their ignorance is a certain level of charm. They say this place is Great Britain and that I have the look or an Oriental Princess... Okay, I'll accept that...

Humans have the most ridiculous concept of time it is ingenious how they have established the measurement for time. I will place a calendar in here so that you can see it. Oh Misaki the only regret I have in starting this grand adventure is that you are not here beside me. The sights that I have seen in just this one day. The clothes you sent me with are perfect. They really think that I am royalty here. I did not know what money was until someone pointed out that I have an entire suitcase full of it. Thank you again for everything. I will write you knowing that one day, I will go home again. Maybe then, Cho will have found another bride.

Missing you already,

Hon

Misaki refolded the letter. He replaced it in the trunk next to the thick bundle from which he had retrieved it. "She always rambled on in circles. Sometimes I would just watch her. She was like a flame, unpredictable, wild and beautiful."

Ryo smiled at Misaki recalling his mother. "When she got excited about something that she was telling, she would begin to giggle," Ryo said with a slight shake of his head.

"And it would become difficult to understand her because she was giggling so much," Misaki nodded. He gasped then, and brought a hand to his mouth as his enormous eyes filled and overflowed. "Forgive me," the piteous plea broke what was left of Spike's heart. "I have just missed her so much, for so long. She was the dearest friend that I have ever known." Ryo held Misaki in his arms wiping the tears with hands wet from his own as they both recalled the dynamic woman they had both loved.

Radu finished his breakfast then waited. He watched as Spike paced knowing that they would all be leaving for the festival soon. While Spike was a young-ling still, he could not go out in the sunlight, while Radu was ancient born and could very well enjoy the day at Misaki's side. Radu raised his empty mug in mocking salute to Spike. They both turned to face him as he was ushered into the dining room for breakfast.

Break

This was not the brightest idea that the Arcadians had come up with, Buffy fumed as she looked around the crowds of the festival. She could spot the guards interspersed throughout the normal humans. What she could not spot was the demons in disguise. At least in sunlight she knew the only Vampires would be the ancients and most of them were in league with the Arcadians. But Glory. She could and very well would attack in broad daylight. So would the knights of Byzantium. Buffy did not know how she knew, but she could tell the Arcadians apart from the regular humans. They looked, physically just like any other human, but they were perhaps more beautiful, seeming to shine in the rays of the sun. What she did not know was the species of each of them. Dawn stood with Ryo and his family, Zarro having decreed that it would be beneficial if she were near a dragon. Ryo, Buffy thought, was a beautiful man. He had a lean build that worked very well to hide his surprising strength. His honey colored hair shone in the sunlight around the golden scrolled crown around his head. The diamonds winked in the bright beams from above. Buffy appreciated the fancy designs on his sleeve cuffs and the hem of the elaborate ensemble that the Dragon Prince wore.

A bright spot gained her attention as he walked by. Buffy watched as Misaki took his place near Ryo. He stood, the top of his head barely reaching Ryo's shoulder. Buffy knew that next to Spike his hair would brush just under his chin. Misaki also had a slimness to him that seemed unnatural when one thought of the strength she knew him to be capable of. Those deep red leggings clung like a second skin and she could see that there was no extra flesh upon him. Something glinted under the fall of his hair that escaped the ponytail which made his hair seem to glow in a halo around his head. Buffy peered around moving closer and gasped. She never noticed that Misaki's ears were pierced. He had little gold and diamond studs in both ears, but the right ear had a second hole which bore a silver dangling triangle and his left ear had a cuff. She wondered if the piercings had special meanings.

"He is awfully cute," George remarked following her line of vision. "Better move quick if you want a chance at him."

"Oh... Um...Not really my type," Buffy remarked. "Kind of short." Buffy chuckled looking away from the glowing Salamander. "Hopefully the normal humans think that those that shine a bit brighter are simply standing in beams of sunlight, or their ruse would not last longer than it takes to look at them."

"You think so?" George asked looking at Wali who did indeed glow brighter next to the regular human teenagers that he played with. "I think that they seem brighter to you because you have been in contact with the Arcadians and so you have been marked by them. Otherwise, as you say, their ruse would not fool anyone for long. But they have a special...ness to them." George stopped speaking to grin up at Jhaymes. He felt the hand at his waist moments before Jhaymes moved his hair back exposing his tattoo. George frowned wondering what Jhaymes could be up to. All of the Arcadians present knew that he belonged to Jhaymes, and humans would not understand the gesture. It was then that he felt it. The hot stare that made his skin crawl. George turned to see that Radu was leaning against the school in the shadows watching him. Radu tipped his head raising his glass in salute to Jhaymes before he turned and, as Buffy had, observed Misaki.

Radu grinned, baring his fangs as George took Ponchi's chair from the back of his head and rearranged his hair to fall on one side. His tattoo would then be shown to any who would look at him. Ponchi sat in her chair with her wings out glittering in the sun with an abundance of fairy dust. Cory meandered near the rest of his band waiting for the call from Rain that they would be performing yet all the while observing the crowd. He had already dispatched three of the Byzantium knights as they had tried to sneak nearer to Dawn and Julie. Radu took a moment to be grateful that he was old enough and therefore powerful enough to withstand the sun's rays. He had smirked at Spike on the way out. Spike stayed safe inside with the knowledge that Misaki would be out and Radu would have a chance at him. Draining his lunch, Radu vanished his cup and strode forward licking the remaining red drops from his lips.

Break

Ianto stood with Gwen laughing as they watched Rhys participate in the games that were set up at the festival. He looked for and frowned when he saw that Jack was speaking in low tones to The Dr and Donna. "Hey," Gwen said looking over to Jack as well. "He chose us over becoming his companion again. Or rather, he chose you. Remember that." Ianto nodded his head trying not to feel the hints of jealousy that he felt every time he thought of The Dr and that Jack had been near the rift all that time just waiting for him to come back. That Jack had run off with him after they defeated that monstrous Abbadon.

"I know," Ianto began. "That Jack is ridiculously old, and that it would be foolish to be surprised at the amount of experience that he has, but deep down," Ianto sighed then. "Deep down I wonder if one day he will get tired of me. Or if he is just waiting for my mortal strings to detach so that he can go off to someone else."

"Not going to happen," Ianto gasped at the large hands that grasped his waist from behind. When had Jack moved? Ianto wondered. He looked over and saw that The Dr was making his way over to Lord D and JJ. Ianto blinked as he saw the bright teal cheongsam that Lord D wore. Did these Arcadians want to draw enemy attention? "I was just asking him for a favor, but he cant do what I wanted." Ianto wondered what Jack could have wanted that The wonderful Doctor could not do. Jack sighed. When he did ask Ianto to formally wed him, Rose would not be able to attend the ceremony. Something about alternate realities and times being closed now that Gallifrey was no longer around. Jack thought a little more and then he looked at Dawn. She was a key to dimensional gateways. But no, he would hate to contemplate what he would have to do to activate her. There was no way he would ever harm an innocent person just to get their blood. The entire idea churned his stomach. "Rain and his band will be performing at sunset." Jack informed Ianto then and focused on the crowd. He recognized the dark sunglasses and badge of the Basilisk guard that walked by him and he smirked. He hoped no one tried anything here.

Dawn frowned wondering why Julie had straightened her hair. She knew it took her over an hour to tame the riotous curls. If the demons had a hard time telling them apart before now it would be nearly impossible. Dawn gasped then to realize that Julie had to know that she could be mistaken for Dawn. Dawn looked down with a sigh. If it came down to it, she would give herself up. She was not going to allow someone else to get hurt in her place. She saw Rain's hands on Julie's waist and knew that whatever demon or knight would come near her would have a hard time completing their mission. Dawn looked for and found Nari where he stood near his knight master and family. His blond hair shone so bright in the sun. His biceps seemed to bulge from having his arms folded across his chest which was covered by only a white and green vest. She knew that if needed, a plethora of weapons would be at his disposal. Dawn felt the eyes on her and knew then that something had found her. She gasped turning around to see a familiar blond head.

Watching her sister, Buffy knew when something was wrong. It was the sudden stillness that came over her where moments before she had been mooning over Jhaymes' squire. Buffy looked around and followed her sister's gaze. She tensed to see Glory sitting casually on a bench next to a man, a teacher by the looks of him, who drooled onto his lap. Buffy looked around the crowd. She inclined her head to Willow and Tara. The witches walked over to Ryo.

"I know," Ryo smiled at Willow before she could speak. "Smelled her about three miles away." Ryo tapped his nose. "I hear purple flowers bloom right about this time of day." Willow frowned wondering if perhaps the Dragon prince was going as mad as the high king.

"Purple flowers?" Tara frowned at Ryo. "I... I don't understand."

"THE Purple flower he means, hey." Faith said causing Willow to sigh in relief for she knew that where Faith was, High Princess Andromache could not be too far behind. And if the princess is here, so too must be either her husband or best friend or both. Willow looked around and smiled as she saw High prince Nestoir and High prince Daphnus. "She has not moved yet because she knows Andy will fry her ass again."

"Again?" Willow asked.

"Last night did not go well for her," Faith chuckled. "Sun's going down. Looks like Rain is all ready to take the stage. Enjoy the show." Faith smirked. The plan was to keep the crowd distracted while staring at Rain and the band Slash while they took out the demons. They had each been given Fairy dust and some of Prince Angel's portable orbs to get rid of bodies. As night descended Faith saw that Spike arrived. He made a direct path to Misaki's side.

Spike could feel the hiss building as he had approached the festival. Seeing that damned Radu with his hands on Misaki had caused his cold blood to boil. Sure the little touches seemed innocent enough. Turning him to look at this booth and that display. Watch the children here. And Misaki, that little neophyte, was playing right into his own seduction smiling up at Radu, twirling that damnably soft hair, displaying those knockout dimples. "Here," Radu handed Misaki a large ball of cotton candy. "Try this, you'll love it." Spike felt the hiss turn into an actual growl as Radu's hand lingered on Misaki's arm before traveling down to his waist. Radu pulled a piece of the fluffy sugar free and held it up to Misaki's lips. Spike nearly missed a step as the little pink tongue began to leave his mouth.

"Misaki," Spike called out. Ryo turned away to hide his smirk. He had of course known that Radu had been flirting with Misaki all day. While they surreptitiously dealt with demons, Radu had amused Misaki.

Spike was about to say more when Dee sidled over. "Hey babe," He tapped Ryo's bottom. "I'm running out of these marble things." He held up the little white bag of empty orbs, and showed Ryo the nearly full black bag. "They are mostly concentrated around Buffy's friends waiting for them to contact the Key. Good deal keeping her shrouded in your and Bikky's dragon scent. Not to mention with Julie near they can't tell which is which girl."

"All right," Ryo tipped his bag into Dee's. "With my dragon scent they are staying away from me. Are the reporters still dogging us?" Ryo felt silly for asking the question as he leaned in to Dee and saw the camera flash. Good thing he was in full dragon prince regalia and the sleeves of his ensemble blocked what he was handing to Dee. It looked like the two were just showing affection. Dee played into it more, kissing Ryo's cheek and taking another pouch of fairy dust.

"Stay gorgeous baby, I'm back to work." Dee winked at Ryo.

"Be careful," Ryo admonished. He turned to see Spike taking Misaki's left hand and pulling him away from Radu. Misaki looked with longing at the sweet treat that Radu had been offering him. It smelled delicious.

"Misaki," Spike grumbled. "Be careful of who you let touch you and how. Such familiarity will lead to inappropriate ideas."

"What? Are you his father?" Radu scoffed taking the piece of the fluff and eating it himself.

"I just don't want you taking advantage of him," Spike grumbled as he let go of Misaki's arm.

"Why? Jealous?" Radu taunted. "I know what I want and I'm not afraid to go for it." Ryo could feel the hair on the skin of his arm crawl at the sound Spike emitted. It was a low hiss with a feral growl and Ryo's skin pebbled at the sight of the fangs displayed by the full blown growl.

"Whoa!" Ryo stood between the two snarling beasts the billowing sleeves of his black and silver dragon scrolled outfit winking in the moonlight. Spike took a step towards Radu despite the slender hand on his chest. Radu snarled at Spike sure his age would cow the young upstart. Radu attempted to move Ryo's hand from his chest his fingers sliding off of the silken material of his robe."Yamero! Baka!" Bikky prepared to pull his sword at the raised voice in annoyed Japanese. Ryo shook his head, the diamonds in his crown winking. Several salamander and Basilisk guards prepared to come to the Prince's aid. Misaki looked up at Ryo confused. He had a feeling that he was the cause of the consternation and yet he did not know why. Ryo sighed then realizing that in his fancy ensemble, he would cause more of a disruption and draw more attention if got involved with the two vampires intent on fighting over his squire who was clueless about the proceedings. "Misaki, you are off duty for the rest of the night. Pick a friend and enjoy the show."

"I do not understand," Misaki looked at Ryo, then at Spike and Radu. He thought for a moment then looked at Spike. He had known him longer and found his smile more charming than calculating. Misaki walked over to Spike after a swift bow to Radu.

"No worries precious," Radu purred. "I will see you again." Radu winked. Misaki frowned looking at the spot where he had been standing only to see the surge of the crowd as the band took the stage.

The crowd screamed in delight as arcs of deep purple lightening shot around the stage. Along with the sound of Piano and Guitar. "Now, she's just showing off and taunting her," Faith laughed shaking her head as more lighting rocketed about the stage.

Amid the crashing and flashing Rain somersaulted onto the stage holding a microphone. "The night is alive with the smell of insane, it's reaching for me and its calling my name." Misaki gasped watching as Rain performed. He lost his footing as the crowd pushed to get closer. Spike, in a fast move, wrapped his hands around Misaki's waist marveling that it was so small. "I beg for silence to drown out their weep. How did this asylum become where I sleep?" Bikky listened to the lyrics that Nestoir had insisted be recorded while Ryo was away and his brother was in so much pain. He had to admit it had been a brilliant move for the recording but now, live, it lacked the trauma of the words. "So ashamed of waking all my life you failed to keep me safe. My whole world's forsaken, won't let you destroy my faith again!" Though, Bikky had to admit, The power of Rain's voice still held sway. "All my questions get no answers locked up tight from the world around me … Now, I can feel the fear inside me Now!Now, Mommy come get me out tonight."

Spike lifted Misaki from the ground when he would have been trampled by the wild gyrations of the ecstatic youth. Rain shook his loose hair in the wind before he continued. He could see the abrupt movements of the Arcadians as they killed while he distracted the humans. "So close I almost could taste my own grave. My moment of selfishness caused by your pain. Almost threw this life you gave me away. In this institution for you now I pray." Ryo paused in the act of killing a beast to pay attention to what Rain was singing. Tears gathered at the lyrics that resembled the heart cry of his son. "So ashamed of waking, all my life, you failed to keep me safe. My whole world's forsaken won't let you destroy my faith again." The long black coat that Rain wore billowed out behind him, against the backdrop the starry sky and Andromache's lightening, an elephant could have marched through for all the humans would have noticed.

Cory worked his guitar putting his desire to be out there with his sister and the other Arcadians killing demons. He moved next to Rain on the stage allowing the lightening to cast wild shadows on his face and body. "All my questions get no answer, locked up tight from the world outside me now, now! Mommy come get me out tonight. All my questions have no answer, I can feel the fear inside me Now, now. Mommy come get me out tonight." Rain stood still then as Fairy's dressed in black attached his giant costume of black wings to his back. "Forgive me," Cory halted the guitar long enough to light up a sign with the words, Goth Angel splashed above them. "My wings adorn me... SO I can fly!" The screams drowned out the death cries of the demons as Rain was lifted from the stage and swung out above the fans. "All my questions get no answers, locked up tight from the world around me Now, Now, Mommy come get me out tonight. All my questions have no answers I can feel the fear inside me Now, Now. Mommy com get me out tonight." Rain landed on the stage then and smirked at Glory where she sat still staring with longing at Julie and Dawn. "Mommy come get me out tonight."

Rain grinned at the fans as they erupted into a frenzy of applause. "Whew!" Rain said, "I tell you what, going to need to eat after this." Rain laughed when the crowd did. He saw his friends all cheering. "I need to ask you all a favor. I have something to say to someone who is very special. I mean, My life would not be where it is right now without this person. And I actually wrote this song in his honor and High Prince Daphnus worked with me, so Sorry Cory, but going to have to switch out bands for a moment." Cory raised his hands. In Rain's mind he heard that Cory would rather be killing demons anyway. Rain stuck his tongue out at his friend. "I know what a hero is. Believe me I live with them, I get it. They know the score and go out every day and do what needs to be done."

"But every now and then," Rain sighed as sat on the piano that Daphnus stroked lightly. "Every now and then, some one exudes what it means to be a hero so much that it inspires you to do the best that you can." Spike looked over at Ryo who stood in his royal garb. That man had so many songs about him. Spike saw Misaki beside him looking up at the stage with awe. Had he really never seen a live show? Spike rubbed a hand down his side feeling the little body relax against him made his mind foggy until Rain began to speak again. "This song, I wrote for a hero who helped his best friend, and through his actions, my dad was born. I know you all know the impact that Ryo has had on not only me, but friends, strangers, family. And this person, sacrificed so much and it is to you Misaki, that I am singing."

Misaki attempted to suck air into his lungs, but gasped instead as he felt tears gather in his eyes. Rain smiled as Daphnus began to play. "There's a hero, if you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer, if you reach into your soul, and the sorrow that you know, will melt away."

Daphnus joined his voice to Rain's then taking the audience on a melodious journey of Rain's admiration for Misaki. "And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth. That a hero lies in you."

Misaki sniffled. Spike took his handkerchief and wiped the beautiful face that shone up at him seeming to glitter in the moonlight. "It's a long road, when you face the world alone," Rain thought of the tiny cell like room that Misaki had been given. "No one reaches out a hand, for you to hold. You can find love," Rain saw Spike beside Misaki and hoped that Spike would accept that he wanted Misaki. "If you search within yourself and the emptiness you felt, will melt away."

This time, Andromache and Daphnus joined him for the chorus. "And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you."

Rain stood then from the Piano. With his wings still attached from the previous song he became the embodiment of the Gothic angel as he powerful voice decimated the audience. Demons stood still in awe staring at him, enraptured by the pure light emanating from the young man on the stage. It was easy then for the Arcadians to throw a handful of Fairy dust on them causing them to vanish from human sight and kill them, leaving them encased in the Angel orbs. "Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow. But don't let anyone, take them away. Hold on. There will be tomorrow. In time, you'll find the way..."

The entire band, X-Ta C and Slash harmonized with Rain, "And then a hero comes along. With the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in... You."

Honey Glayzed 75

A Taste of Sugar

Maybe it was the music. Rain's voice worked its way inside of his mind. Or it could be that the little body next to him was so supple. Maybe it was the scent. Misaki had this sweet aroma about him. Spike couldn't decide if it was honey, or cinnamon, or both. Misaki was a sensory overload. Spike gathered him closer as Rain mesmerized the rest of the audience. Spike knew that he should be apart of the cavalry killing demons and protecting Dawn, but all he wanted was to get closer to Misaki. Were there even any demons left to fight? Spike shook his head to clear the fog. Every Arcadian in the audience was watching the show. Did that mean that they were successful? Spike glanced around and saw that Glory was still there. She meandered around the crowd staring at Dawn with such longing that Spike almost felt bad for her. Almost. "Dae abandoned her." Spike gasped at the soft voice. "When he saw that we had most of his demons slain, he took the remainder and ran."

"No honor among demons, I guess," Spike said. He watched as Andromache walked over to Glory. The move was fast, and subtle. Had he not been watching, he was sure to have missed it. The silver cuff was placed on Glory's arm the same time that Willow tossed a handful of silver dust over her. Glory gasped as Willow clapped her hands. Tara stood at the ready hoping to catch Willow as the last time she had done this spell, the young witch had fallen. "I wonder where she was sent this time," Spike mused. He paused to turn his nose into the soft hair. That scent was maddening. Misaki stilled at the move. He had never been so blatantly sniffed before. He turned to look at Spike. His eyes were closed as he leaned into him inhaling deep. Spike opened his eyes then, drowning in the deep amber orbs that met his own. He looked down further past the smooth, round cheeks to the succulent lips that were curved upward. Spike knew that if he looked to the side of that plump, inviting smile he would see deep dimples. Spike realized he had leaned in close to Misaki's face and backed away. This was insane. How could he spend most of over two hundred years involved with women and now this little male, not even a human had him tied up in knots? "What are we supposed to do now?" He muttered. His fists clenched at his sides, the only way he could keep them from grasping Misaki.

"The demons are neutralized," Misaki answered facing the stage again. "The rest of the festival should be fun now." Spike frowned wondering what Misaki was talking about. Oh, his question...

"Oh... yeah, I suppose." Spike looked up at Rain shocked to see him bowing to the crowd amidst applause. "His job is done too. No need to bedazzle the humans any more." Misaki nodded. He laughed as Rain made a dash to the nearest table of food that Ryo had supplied. With the crowd in the sole habitation of humans, the Arcadian guards meandered to the outskirts of the festival allowing the reporters to get full shots of the celebrities. Spike sighed, then took Misaki to a booth. He recalled that Radu had been offering Misaki cotton candy. "How about it?" he asked . Misaki smiled at the smell of the spun sugar. Spike paid for a large ball of the confection that he handed over.

Leon walked the crowd careful of the small creature perched on his shoulders. As the demons had been out and about, the children had been left with Soofu D and Lady Aurora while they were seen with fairy doppelgangers. It would look odd if the family came out for an evening to have left their children at home. Lyo and Little Nicklaus were the only actual Arcadian children present. The two young boys scampered off to play now that it was safe to do so. Count D, at Leon's side, held his fairy swaddled as Kurayami would be.

Chris looked around with a frown. He had chaffed at the restriction on his movement. As a page, he was not allowed to join in the fight. It was not fair. Misaki was a page and he joined in battle. Chris found the newest squire where he was smiling with unbridled glee at the taste of the cotton candy that melted on his tongue. "Christopher," Chris looked up at Count D as the deep, smooth voice of the Count found him. "There is a reason that Squire Misaki was forgiven his transgression onto the battlefield while in London." Chris gasped as it seemed that Count D had read his mind. Since he had begun speaking aloud, the Count had not been reading his mind. Or, Chris thought his eyes traveling over the slim figure clad in golden silk with black and white flowers sewn along it; perhaps the Count was becoming more like his father in his gift of reading human hearts. Chris then looked for Lord D in his bright teal cheongsam. The two Kami had dressed in beautiful colors hoping to draw the attention to them.

"Leon already told me," Chris sighed. Count D was becoming more like his father every day. He was still a skilled fighter and yet some of his father's gentleness seemed to slide along him. Softening some of his edges. Or maybe it was love doing that. Chris saw the way Leon's hand hovered over Count D's lower back. "Misaki is a little over fourteen hundred and I am fourteen. Also, he was mere weeks away, as a human calendar goes, from achieving a squire trial when he was dishonored. His training is more complete than my own." Chris offered a grin to Count D. "We talked about it last night before he rushed off to find you." Chris' grin turned into a smirk at the two spots of color that bloomed in D's cheeks. "So grateful that place is soundproof..." Chris whistled a jaunty tune as he walked over to the batting cage that had been set up.

"Little scoundrel," Leon laughed. He leaned into D placing a small nibbling kiss on the shell of his ear. "Let's see if we can make him appreciate the soundproofing all the more tonight. I love hearing you scream."

"Dearest," D backed away with a coy smile. His lashes lay like fans over the smooth white surface of his face. When he opened his eyes again, the mismatched orbs were burning with desire. "The children." D sashayed over to his father leaving Leon panting behind him.

"One must be perfect for the little beasts," Radu purred. He sidled over to Leon's side. "I will never understand the proclivities of humans to hide physical love from children. How do they think they got here in the first place?"

Leon shook his head causing the deep blond length to shimmer in the light of the moon. He sipped from his soda smiling at the fizz that bubbled on his tongue. He would rather have a few beers, but knew that D would complain at the effect the flavors had on his personal taste. Oddly enough, harder liqueurs did not have an adverse taste affect. "Were you ever actually human?" Leon asked looking at the creature beside him. He took in the light curled, blond head and crystal blue eyes that did not have any of the customary Draculesti green in them. The pale skin was almost like hard marble. He appeared as so much of a living statue. His high cheekbones and straight nose above full lips was as if carved by an expert hand leaving him a deceptive demeanor of angelic beauty. "As a parent I want my children to enjoy as much of their childhood as they can. Their innocence will be tarnished by this world soon enough."

Radu licked his lips watching as Misaki was pulled closer to Spike as the crowd began to disperse from the stage. Leon prepared to walk away thinking that Radu was done speaking to him. The words caused him to pause. "My innocence was lost when my brother and I were sent into the enemy stronghold to ensure peace. Father was of course doing what he thought was right for the kingdom as a good leader would. He was ever a better king than father. Yet I was the one demeaned for adapting to my situation."

Leon turned then to face Radu. "You really don't get it." Leon shook his head. He had heard the story from Rain a while ago. "It's not that you were sleeping with the sultan. Men have been gracing the beds of other men since they figured out that human bodies can connect. The reason that you are in the ill graces of your family is that you betrayed your own brother and attempted to usurp his throne. Fuck any man you want, but family should always come first."

Radu felt a growl as Leon stalked away from him. Perhaps Leon was right. Maybe he had eased to be human on that day when he was sent away. But was what he did so wrong? He wanted to bring peace and culture to his homeland. Vlad was all for war and carnage that pit the citizens against the mighty foes of the east and each other. Boyars were turning against the royal family and each other. And yet he was the one seen throughout history as a usurper and betrayer while Vlad was the hero of the age. And now, the one he was salivating over was getting closer and closer to the young upstart his brother had changed and further and further away from him. "Ridiculous," Radu fumed backing away from the festival. He would have that little creature. One way or another.

Break

Torcha stood on the roof of the school next to Laton. The red dragon had disdained to rest in his human form in favor of rolling in a pile of fairy dust before entering the human realm. Torcha stepped over a pile of rubble left over from Rain's excess of emotional winds. The little one had a power that was dangerous if unbridled. She hoped he would be more careful in the future. Torcha watched the guards that meandered around her grandson. The avarice of the reporters sickened her as they flashed their cameras. She could smell the greed as they got closer to Ryo. "Darling one," Torcha heard Laton's voice moments before his claw pulled her back. "I do believe the last time you ate a human reporter, our grandson was a mite put out with you." Torcha sniffed then exhaled a puff of indigent smoke. "Besides, the She creature Glorificus has been contained, our job is done here."

"For now," Torcha said. She gave a last loving look at Ryo and George before she and her husband left Earth.

Break

Ryo felt a collective sigh of relief breathed by every Arcadian present as the principle closed out the festivities with a grand finale of fireworks. Standing beside Misaki he saw the little face light up with joy at the various lights accompanied by music. As the night had wore on, Spike had gotten closer and closer to Misaki. Ryo knew that it was to keep the little guy from being trampled by the exuberant teenagers but it seemed that he was more comfortable with his attraction. Misaki being adorable was going a long way to helping that. Ryo stumbled at the bump of a person against him. He gasped when he tried to get his feet under him and stepped on the hem of his robe. Dee, at his side pulled him to his feet before he could hit the ground. Dee lifted Ryo from his feet and held him to him. He was about to sit him down when he heard a pained cry for help.

Spike turned to ask Misaki how he was liking the show only to find the spot empty. He looked for and found him sitting on a young man next to Ryo. Spike dashed over amazed that Misaki's leg had trapped the young man's arms while his hands were ready to snap the neck. "Squire Misaki, stand down," Ryo gasped out shoving away from Dee. "It's alright, we know him." Ryo huffed. Misaki looked up at Ryo, a large smile on his face. He nodded then got to his feet. "Meeren, right? Matthew Meeren?" Misaki helped the dark haired young man to his feet then proceeded to dust him off and right his disheveled clothes. Misaki shook his hand with a smile. Though his arms pained him and he was sure there were bruises on his neck and torso Matthew smiled at the dimples and twinkling eyes.

"I'm sorry," Matthew said to Ryo. He offered a clumsy bow when he noted that Ryo was straightening his crown which had gone askew in the tussle. "I was trying to get your attention. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He had been reaching for Ryo's sleeve when the small person had tackled him.

"No I am fine," Ryo smiled down at the young man. "You are looking well."

"I am well, thank you," Matthew grinned. He tried not to rub at his elbow which felt like it was going to break under the pressure of the kid's legs. Who was he anyway? Matthew felt heat rise as he had stared at the little male. To look at him you would not know he was a male, but sitting on Matthew's back as he had, he could definitely tell that it was male. Had Ryo and Dee adopted another son? "I just wanted to say hi." Matthew backed away. He would find his brother and warn him about making sudden moves towards Ryo. Matthew looked back once more at the tiny guardian. Orange hair though, Matthew shook his head.

Spike was laughing as he handed Misaki the ice cream cone that he had purchased for him. "How much sweets to do you plan to give him?" Ryo asked. "There has been cotton candy, candy corn, Caramel corn. Funnel cake and whipped cream with pie and cookies. Have you eaten real food today?" he asked Misaki.

"Some hot dog, but Will ii am assures me that it is not actual dogs," Misaki giggled feeling the rush of sugar speed through his blood.

"Will ii am," Dee smirked repeating the name with an affected accent mimicking Misaki. Spike looked away from Dee.

"I also ate puppy chow, but it is not food for puppies as the name would suggest." Misaki said with an effusive nod.

"He's wired," Rain said with a chuckle finishing off the last of his pot stickers. "He could probably run home and back three times before any of that wears off." Jack, ambled over laughing as he thought the boy was right. He could detect a slight tremble in the salamander.

"Might I suggest a walk," Jack said to Spike with a grin. "Ianto and I discovered the path at the base of the Obsidian near the sea is a pleasant enough, if a bit romantic spot, for a bit of a stroll." Ianto blushed recalling the insistent loving Jack had coerced from him against the rocks at the base of that mountain. "We are heading home now if you want. Glory is standing trial before the king in the morning." Spike stood still for a moment. A romantic walk along a moonlit ocean at the base of the mountain. That was a bit much wasn't it? He looked over at the fluffy head near him and smelled that sweet scent that had gotten stronger as the night wore on.

"Sounds like fun, eh, Kittens?" Misaki frowned at the name that Spike had called him. Spike nearly choked on his cigarette at the thought that Misaki had sounded like kittens while he basked in the flames. The sounds of pleasure had bothered him. He was glad to have been sitting and no one could see just how bothered he was. Misaki looked to Ryo for permission before he left the festival with the vampire. Dawn's mouth fell open as she watched him go. Hadn't he been in love with Buffy?

Break

Lunacy. Spike contemplated the word while watching the way the rays of the moon dance in the soft tendrils of his small companions hair. The moon has always been said to bring the out best in some, the worst in others. The lunar cycles could turn an average Jekyll into a maniac Hyde. Maybe that would explain the heat coursing along him at the slightest touch on his arm. Misaki walked along traipsing over pebbles and boulders as if they were no more than the white sands along the beach. "I used to play here with my siblings and the other dragon kind when I was a child." Misaki said after walking along in silence. He recalled the first swimming lessons in the vast ocean that Kaoru had given him. She had gotten into the first of many skirmishes with the water dragon princess who had attempted to pull him under. It was a simple prank, yet one that Kaoru never forgave. Spike listened with a faint smile as Misaki related the tale and many others. It seemed as if he had been well loved by his family and friends, yet none so much as by the Eastern Fire Dragon Princess. Honoo had not attempted to shelter him. Even after he was tested and declared a cull she had encouraged him.

Spike leaned back against a protrusion of Obsidian. He lit a cigarette. The acrid smoke was almost soothing as the tendril of soft gray curled up becoming lost in the night sky. Misaki walked over at the brief flash of fire. He wrinkled his nose at the smoke. "I guess growing up is hard to do when you are Arcadian. I thought humans had it bad. The worse that they have to deal with is acne and awkward stages of growth."

"Oh we have that as well," Misaki laughed. Though he had been spared the acne problem he clearly recalled the gangly preteen years where it seemed as if his eyes were the largest thing on his body. He had chosen to remain primarily in his true form.

"I can't see you as anything other than adorable," Spike chuckled. He coughed. Adorable. Misaki was certainly that. But he was a male. Spike looked out to the turbulent sea. Even as there was no wild wind whipping the shores, the calm water churned with the life within it.

The smile Misaki bore died a slow death in the face of Spike looking away from him. Spike, in an instant of looking away, missed the dimples with something akin to physical pain. "Do you wish that at puberty I had grown breasts?" Misaki looked down at his own slender physic. "I mean, if I were female, you would be free to look at me as you did before."

"Things happen the way that they happen for a reason," Spike took a long drag. He held the air then blew out watching the tendrils dissipate on the wind. "I mean, if you were female, would you be a cull at your height? And so you would have been deemed okay to try for knighthood, and the culls that were allowed the chance would never have gotten it. You see now?"

Misaki nodded. He knew that Spike was correct and would never do anything that would hint at a mistake of his being born. "I know that. But do you wish it were otherwise? I mean," Misaki hopped onto the peak of a boulder and sat perched with one knee up. He wrapped his arms around his knee. "If it is just my looks that has you fascinated, Kaoru looks like me. You could love her." Misaki laughed a little then hoping to force the lump in his throat. "Or rather, I look like her. She is older than I am."

Spike could not explain the shiver that ran along his spine as the hollow sound of Misaki's voice reached his ears. "It's not just your looks. Don't get me wrong, you are stunning." Spike was quick to affirm as Misaki gazed at him. Those large amber eyes appeared black in the deepness of the night surrounding them. "It's you." Spike spoke the words. It was at that moment that he realized that it was true. Misaki had a selfless bravery that spoke volumes to Spike's own sense of honor. He would do anything if he cared enough about who he was doing it for. He plunged headfirst into battles regardless of risk and he was skilled. "Come on," Spike took the small hand in his own after tossing away his cigarette. Misaki looked up at Spike, a smile on his face. Spike blinked to clear away the fog of those dimples. "I am actually lost from out here. Can you show me where my room is from here? The sun will be up soon and I think your sugar rush is about run out."

Misaki giggled nodding his head. He pointed up at the balconies that he could see that were carved into the face of the mountain. "Your room is in the ruby hall. It is the same side as Prince Ryo when on the Palace and above where my own room used to be."

"That little cell?" Spike asked looking up as well. He had detected no sign of a balcony on that room and all of the balconies above him were lit from within. The cell had no windows. Let alone a balcony.

"My mother is a lady in waiting to Queen Torcha and my father is a high councilman for High King Zarro." Misaki answered the question of how he had been in the same class as Princess Honoo. "I am being allowed to return to my room. It is now connected, as a squire's should be to Prince Ryo's room."

"I'm glad." Spike said. He followed Misaki inside. The sound of his boots seemed loud on the carved stone floors next to the whisper of Misaki's steps. Spike looked down to see if he were wearing shoes at all. The boots went up to his ankles and seemed to have soft soles. Spike's eyes traveled up the slender, yet muscular legs. The firm thighs were hidden by the long tunic he wore. Spike paused before he collided with the little form that stopped walking. "My room." Spike said looking at the door that Misaki opened. "Come on." Spike could not understand the need to have the night last forever. He walked with Misaki through the room to the drapes that were pulled back allowing the night wind to enter the room.

Spike stood on the balcony appreciating the way the moon hung low in the sky. So, he thought to himself as he gazed upon the large sphere that seemed so close he could reach out and slap the grinning buffoon who mocked him. Misaki stood at his side, so close, yet for all his gender, may have been on the moon. Dammit, Spike thought. The wind shifted Misaki's fluffy hair. Why did he have to smell so good? Perhaps taking him on the date had been a bad idea on his part. But it was so unfair that Misaki had never been on a date before, or eaten at a restaurant. He had seemed so down when Spike had backed out on the date before. And then that damned Radu had his hands on him. Spike wanted to kick him in the teeth.

Was Misaki's disappointment because of the show and dinner and walk that Spike had described? Or...Spike turned to look at his companion. Their walk along the rocky shore on the sea side of the Obsidian Palace had been beautiful. He had learned much about growing up on Arcadia as well as Misaki. Why was he so gorgeous? Spike sighed. Upon asking Misaki about his chosen form Spike had been shocked to learn that his appearance as a human occurred naturally. His features were chosen by what would be comparable to his true form. Spike mused that for a salamander he must be devastating to see. Misaki's skin was so fine and pale that he made the D family seem tan. And those eyes... Spike thought that he could count every star in them. Dimples. Spike stopped biting his lip when he could taste blood. Dimples deep enough to swim in. Lush lips. Spike would bet his last cigarette that they were soft and supple. "You know," Spike spoke without meaning to. With no plan to continue he went on to say, "some would say," Spike paused when Misaki turned those large, dangerous eyes on him. "Some would say a date is not over until..."

"Until?" Misaki questioned. He had felt Spike's eyes on him for a while now. He wondered if Spike was still lamenting his gender. Would he change it if he could? But, if he had been female his size would not have determined him a cull. He might have been fertile as a female. If he were fertile, his mother would never allow a vampire to court him.

Spike did not know why Misaki's eyes began to shimmer, he only melted at the sight. "Have you ever been kissed?"

Misaki forced a swallow down and dragged air into his lungs as Spike pulled him into his arms. "My, my mother and sister, when in human forms, kiss my head. In salamander form we rub cheeks." He explained feeling heat darken his cheeks.

Dammit, Spike grappled with himself. The slender body in his arms felt so good. But HE... yes. Spike clung to that thought feeling no breasts, not even small ones, pressing against him. He smelled so... It was like springtime after a long harsh winter was Spike's last coherent thought as he lowered his head. At the first touch of those soft,sweet closed lips Spike's understanding of the entire world tilted. He pressed first one, then another and another. He pressed his tongue against the softest lips he had ever kissed and his understanding bent further. Misaki gasped at the licking of his lips and Spike's tongue went inside. His understandings were completely broken and he fell off the edge.

Spike tightened his hold on Misaki until the small feet were no longer on the floor. Spike broke away. "Give me your tongue. Kiss me back." Spike whispered against the soft lips. The first tentative slide of Misaki's tongue against his own caused an unexpected reaction. Spike felt his body come alive and stepped back dropping Misaki.

Misaki stood staring in awe at Spike. His entire body felt as if he had basked in flames. He breathed deep licking his now sensitive lips. Spike groaned pulling Misaki to him again. This time the lips parted and the sweet, agile tongue emerged. It slid along Spike's tasting the flavor of the vampire. Spike gripped Misaki's hips pulling him closer before he buried his hands in that soft, fluffy orange hair. He felt the band snap freeing the luscious locks. Spike backed away, angled Misaki's head. He moved the thick hair aside. Leaning in, Spike kissed the small ear feeling the cool metal of the piercings on his lips. Spike nibbled then. Misaki whimpered, his body began to tremble as Spike moved on to his neck.

He was marking the delicate skin. Spike didn't care. All he cared about was touching, tasting, having this beautiful, adorable, sensual, mewling creature in his arms. "Ah... Misaki," Spike groaned rubbing against him. His body's reaction surprised him. He felt it then, Misaki's response. With a male there was no guess work. His trembles became violent in Spike's arms. The little noises he made were enough to drive Spike mad. Enough to... "Dammit.." Spike said aloud. "Oh... Kittens." Spike purred having thought again that Misaki's mewls of pleasure sounded almost like a kitten. "Tell me to stop or I won't." Spike slid his hand under Misaki's top. He pinched and then rubbed the peak there. Misaki gasped his face flaming.

"Huh..." Misaki breathed out. "Spike..."

"William," Spike corrected him before crushing those soft lips under his again. He held Misaki tight. "Say it." Spike urged when he could force himself away from those lips. Spike kissed him again stealing any opportunity for Misaki to say anything. "Tell me to stop."

"S... Stop," Misaki managed to say with his arms around Spike's neck.

Spike sat Misaki away from him. "You need to go." Spike gasped. "You need to get away from me." Misaki stood licking his lips in the light from the full moon he seemed to glow. His hair floated about his head mussed from Spike's hands. His skin had felt so soft and smooth. Had he really... Spike could not fathom kissing another man let alone running his hands under his clothes and yet here Misaki stood in his dishevelment. He was just so beautiful. Spike felt like grabbing Misaki again. That little nipple had hardened as he stroked it. Not to mention that noise Misaki made. Had it felt that good? Spike wondered how they tasted. He licked his lips. "Yes, you need to go. I will take you here. Right now, on our first date. You need to get away from me."

"Take me?" Misaki asked. His entire body shivered at the thought. "But... I am a male."

"I don't care." Spike gave in to the urge and grabbed Misaki again. His hand traveled down Misaki's back. Misaki wrapped his arms around Spike's neck. "Mine," Spike took Misaki's lips again. His hand meandered down. Spike cupped the small, well formed bottom. "Mine," He said again. Spike pulled Misaki against him. Misaki felt the stiffness pressing against him. "Now get inside." Misaki smiled. He unwound his arms. He climbed up and over the railing. Spike watched him step off of the balcony. Spike saw the tip of an orange tail as Misaki climbed down to his room in the dragon Prince's suite.

Honey Glayzed 76

Mercy Pt 1

Ryo was just walking into the room when the wind from the balcony alerted him to Misaki's presence. He stood for a moment observing. Misaki shifted from his sleek salamander form of orange and gold scales. He pushed the wild tangle of his strawberry waved hair back from his face. Misaki held onto the rail of his balcony and looked up. Ryo wondered what he was looking for. After a moment he could smell the distinct odor of cigarettes. He hid a smile behind his hand. At the move, Misaki turned around facing him. Ryo took in the flushed cheeks and plump red lips that were obviously well kissed. "Good evening," Ryo grinned. "I was just checking the connection from my end."

"Good evening to you, highness," Misaki's voice trembled as a shiver raced down his spine when the soft material of his tunic brushed over the now sensitive peak of his chest.

"I see you enjoyed your walk," Ryo meandered over to a desk in the room. He gasped at the myriad, multicolored pieces that were spread out over the top. He could almost see the whole in the mess. "You like puzzles." He mused running his hand over a piece.

"I was just starting that one when..." Misaki began. He sighed then and kicked the boots off. With a practiced move they were aimed with unerring accuracy to a corner. "Highness, I mean," Misaki blushed as he recalled that Ryo did not like to be addressed so formal."Ryo..." Ryo could tell, by the tone of voice, what the conversation would consist of. He sat on the bed willing his face not to turn red. There was a slight shift in the bed as Misaki sat on it. He drew his legs up sitting beside Ryo. Ryo could wait. Dee was satisfied for the time being. Ryo shifted his hips again. Thoughts of last night brought a smile to his face. Ryo sat enjoying the silence. He could wait. Ryo recalled their first full conversation when he had attempted to learn more about Misaki. He would rather wait for Misaki to speak than goad him and end up embarrassing them both even more. "Spike... Wil ii um I mean, he said..." Misaki willed his cheeks to cool finding them to feel even hotter for his trouble. " He said the date could not end until I was kissed. Is that true for human courting? "

Ryo hid a chuckle behind his hand as he looked at his blushing squire. "Its true enough." Ryo took a moment to think back to the first time Dee had kissed him. His broken arm, the drug lord's house burning in the background, sirens blaring. Not exactly the recipe for romance. "Did you like it?"

Misaki looked at his toes where they curled on the bed. He wiggled them always finding this part of a human body fascinating. When he had first assumed a humanoid shape he had spent hours wiggling his toes and giggling. After a few moments he looked up. Those deep amber eyes were sparkling as he said to Ryo, "When Dee takes you in his arms, and presses his lips to yours... When he puts his tongue in your mouth... do you like it?"

Ryo blushed then. He smirked realizing that, yes Misaki was innocent, but he was also over a thousand years older than he was. Ryo moved quick pinching Misaki's nose. "Minx." Ryo got to his feet. " Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. And I would like to start with a full workout and sparring session."

Misaki nodded pulling his shirt over his head. It too was tossed with practiced ease into a basket into another corner. " Ryo..." Ryo paused with his hand on the door. Misaki thought of the slender, cool hand that caressed his chest and the electric shot that had coursed though his body at the pinch. He shook his head his face hidden by the mass of fluffy orange hair. " Never mind." His laugh was nervous as his cheeks pinkened even more. " Sleep well." Ryo nodded. He returned the sentiment. He was still smiling as he entered his room. Ryo ceased walking as he saw Dee lounging on the bed in his briefs and nothing else. Misaki looked up at the snap of his door.

Ryo felt a tremble in the pit of his stomach. All that tanned skin and rippling muscles reposed. Dee did not open his eyes. He lay back with his hands behind his head. The stretch of his arms caused the pectorals to bunch. Ryo felt the sigh as he reveled in the fact that Dee was all his. He walked over with a smile on his face. Dee shifted over as he sat on the bed. Still asleep, the move was ingrained to make room for his love. Ryo trailed a hand over Dee's chest pausing as he thought of what to do next. Dee never had any qualms about touching him while he slept. Maybe... Ryo pinched the dark brown nub. He watched it harden and licked his lips. Ryo could feel the penetrating stare of those green eyes as Dee woke. He paused feeling his face flame.

"Mmm, don't stop now baby," Dee encouraged. "You know I love when you touch me." Dee smirked He knew that over time Ryo had opened up. He had loosened up but always he would be a little shy in their lovemaking. "Sometimes you are so beautiful that I want to touch you." Dee brought his hand up and trailed it over Ryo's cheek. " Kiss me." Ryo allowed his face to be pulled forward. The meeting of their lips synchronized the beats of their hearts. Ryo gasped sinking into Dee. It was always a rush of emotion and sensation whenever Dee had his hands on him. Dee ran his hands down Ryo's sides. He hooked his fingers underneath the soft shirt and tugged. Ryo raised his arms allowing the shirt to be tossed aside. "Get on top. I know you are sore from last night." Ryo smiled, he knew that Dee would be careful. Ryo sank into the deep kisses of his love as the night melted into a pool of ardent sensation.

Break

Plush. It was the only word that Glorificus could think of to describe her prison. She sat upon the red and white satin sheets on the bed that she was chained to. Thick curtains draped the large windows their bright red reflected the light of the rising sun. Glory pushed the tangled mass of blond hair aside. The jangle of the chain binding her wrist seemed loud in the total absence of noise. The birds outside her window stared at her in silence. Not one feather on the multicolored creatures twitched. She had the feeling that the somber birds were watching her. " Where am I?" She demanded. The creatures did not answer. She began to exert effort against the chain. A bright red bird the size of a fist began to hop along the rail of her balcony. It emitted a musical whistle. Glory paused in trying to free herself to look at the rest of them that began to hop and sing along.

"That won't work." Glory turned to see the small drab creature that stood in her room as if summoned by the ruckus the birds were now making. The long black ensemble was highlighted with white patches. Lines of silver graced the seams and cuffs. Bright orange red hair was secured at the nape with a simple black band. Kaoru guessed she could be thankful to the dragon queen for not requiring her to glamor and hide her natural hair. But for all of her gratitude, she resented the cell like room she had been moved to. Had Misaki really lived in there for over four hundred years? She was only an inch taller than he and yet if felt as if she could barely turn in a full circle in there. " The cuff and chains are woven from salamander wool and shed dragon scales bathed in the fire of Dragons. They are beyond you strength and can only be removed by the one who placed them."

The upstart had no idea what a god was if she thought that such a simple chain could hold her she was mistaken. Glory began to yank and pull. With the right amount of pressure she knew that she could wreak this chain, this bed, this room and then she would suck out the brains of that dowdy little female and leave her babbling as a a gift to those that would dare to restrain her magnificence. Kaoru watched the mad creature as one would observe a wild animal newly caged. She held the tray of food and drinks closer to her body. The entire bed began to rock and tremble showing more than its beautiful design the craftsmanship of the elven artisans. Glory ignored the pain of her arm and the blood that began to spill as she tugged on the chains and cuff. This was all because of that damned princess. The one they called the purple flower. That bitch would learn. She would see. Glory would suck out the brains of all she held dear and make her watch then as she grabbed her key would take that royal harlot back with her and subject her to centuries of torment. There was no way that this could end otherwise. Glory wrenched her body back and forth causing the room to quake in her ravenous attempts to be free. As if summoned by her chaotic thoughts, the high princess was standing beside the salamander. "You will detach your arm long before you break that." Andromache spoke with a sad kindness that grated along Glory's nerves.

"Let me out of here!" Glory's demands bounced around the room at high decibels trying to be heard over the din the birds were making. "Give me my key."

Warm brown eyes softened as their gaze traveled over the disheveled beast. Silver tears gathered covering the chocolate depths. "I have brought you fresh garments. The lady Kaoru will assist you in preparing. The high king will host your trial soon. Please do not be difficult. The Vampire Slayer Buffy will be here to assist if you do." Andromache sighed as the mad creature resumed her attempts to be free of the chains. She had summoned Buffy earlier in the day and now thought it wise to summon Faith as well. Feeling the telepathic summons, Faith ran into the room with her sword raised ready to decapitate the helgod. Buffy gasped as the sword passed her head on its way to Glory. "Stand down Faith," Andromache said placing her hand upon the shining blade. It was such a gentle touch Buffy gasped again to see the blade lowered and sheathed. The move caused light to reflect off the engagement ring that the other slayer wore. "I am going to prepare myself for court, you are here to guard the lady Kaoru as she bathes and dresses Glorificus for presentation to the High king."

"Of course your highness," Faith bowed. She stood at the ready as Andromache walked over to Glory. Glory yanked back on the chain as far as she could. Andromache sighed then. She ran her finger under the cuff staunching the flow of blood and healing the skin. Glory winced at the sizzling her skin did at the touch of the high royale. Andromache then touched the cuff. Glory fell back onto the bed once released. "We have water here from earth as you would more than likely not enjoy an Arcadian bath. Please do not be difficult." Andromache offered one last piteous smile at Glory before she walked to the balcony. Glory stared in wonder at the pristine creature that rested there. Carious wings glinted in the early morning sunlight. She held still as her lady mounted. Carious dipped her head in salute to Faith before she leaped into the sky.

Kaoru walked over to the bedside table. She sat her burden of breakfast down. Kaoru felt the withering stare from the blond prisoner. " You look remarkably like that little pipsqueak I fought before. But you are a girl."

"You must mean my little brother. Misaki." Kaoru poured out a cup of coffee. She offered it with a deferential bow that grated along her spine. How dare they force her to wait upon this beast. For countless centuries she had massacred her kind and yet here she was attending one.

"That one injured me." Glory snarled as Kaoru smirked revealing the dimples that were so like Misaki. Buffy stood beside Faith watching as Glory ate her breakfast. Dawn was safe now, at least for the moment.

Honey Glayzed 77

Mercy Pt 2

The soft pounding of water soothed the sore muscles of the two men rinsing in the steaming mist. Ryo shifted his hips. The tense feeling abated just a bit. Ryo leaned over to shut off the valve. He smiled. Dee left the shower. He had intended to wake up early enough to spar with Misaki before breakfast, but the need to shower reddened his cheeks. It was a rare occasion when they both fell asleep without cleaning up. Dee was so good about cleaning him up. Ryo gazed at Dee, the pure love and devotion that melted his heart at the dripping raven locks shone from his dark gaze. Dee wrapped his lover in a towel turning the simple act into an embrace. Ryo leaned his back against Dee's chest and placed his arms around Dee's arms. There was no place in this world, or Arcadia that he would rather be, than right here in the arms of this man he loved. " We are supposed to be in court today." Ryo said. Dee could hear the regret in Ryo's voice as it was mirrored in his heart. "They want us all to witness that hell creatures presentation before the high king."

"I know," Dee used every ounce of his willpower to remove his arms from Ryo. "Have you noticed that lately we have been spending more time doing Arcadian work than detective work." Dee took a second towel to his body. "So tell me, are the salamanders who dress you all culls?" Dee said to Ryo who was just tying a towel around his waist.

Ryo nodded his head with a small smile."Most of the other salamander knights have their own missions so they can't take the time to tie on my underwear." Ryo laughed a bit leaving the bathroom.

"So why are they so superior acting to me?" Dee tossed his towel into the hamper. He pulled on his boxers.

"Because you are human." Ryo sighed his answer. He entered his room and frowned to see four of the little creatures lined up frowning at Misaki. Ryo beamed a bright smile. When he saw that Misaki had his ensemble all laid out on his bed. "Good Morning. Thank you so much Squire Misaki for getting my things ready today." Ryo took a moment to appreciate the golden leggings and black top. The top fell to his knees with loose sleeves. Misaki had his hair tied back. A fall of bangs highlighted the alabaster skin tone. Misaki offered a smile. His dimples shone out in the room almost as bright as the sun from the tied back curtains. Ryo turned then to the cadre of salamander attendants. "Yes?"

A female stepped forward with her nose in the air. "We are here, as before, to assist you highness." She folded her hands in front of her. After a sniff of disdain in Misaki's general direction she leveled a smile on Ryo. Dee she ignored.

Ryo's palm itched with the desire to leave an imprint on her. He bared his teeth in what attempted to be a smile but was more of a grimace. "Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness." Dee turned away to hide his smirk at the false pleasantry that Ryo offered. "As it is I have a personal squire now and he will be well enough to assist me. I am sure that there is someone else who would be well helped by your expertise." Misaki brought a hand up to hide a grin.

Dee winked at him. "You know," Dee said approaching the salamander female. He picked up his shoes. "These could use a good buff and shine." Dee wiggled the elegant leather shoes.

"They will be dealt with," The head of the troop took the shoes. With her nose pointed as high as she could get it, she took her brood out of the room. As soon as the door was shut behind them she handed the shoes to a passing servant. "Make these impeccable then deliver them to the prince's consort as soon as possible."

Break

Andromache tied the end of her jeweled belt around her waist. The light from the window winked from the glittering tiara that she wore. Kaoru stood by the door waiting for the high princess to acknowledge her presence. Angel reached over with a cloth to polish the already pristine silver cuffs at Andromache's wrists. "You look so divine." Angel gushed swinging the short bob hair cut. "Hard to believe that we are holding a murder trial today."

"Yes, well," Andromache smiled at Angel. "So we have to save the world... again. There is no law that says we can't look great while we do it. Oh," Andromache blinked several times when she noted that Kaoru waited by the door. The former knight stood in silence with her hands folded over her thighs and eyes downcast in the pose of respect for the high princess. Andromache motioned with her hand for Kaoru to raise her head. "Is the creature presentable?"

Kaoru sighed at the permission to meet the royal eyes. She fought back a sniffle thinking of the four centuries that her darling little brother had been dishonored. Any knight was held to a high standard and those striving for the ranks were awarded a prestige. The honor of the highest order. Had she truly played a part in that total humiliation? Once she could hold her head as high as that of any in Arcadia, now she could not even meet the eyes of the high princess. Kaoru took a deep breath. She forced the swallow past the hard knot in her throat. "Glorificus has been bathed and dressed. She was very well shod as befits a presentation to the court."

"So then what happened?" Angel asked as Andromache began to busy herself with applying her lipstick.

Kaoru tried to breath at a normal pace. "The creature's mental state has deteriorated your highness." Andromache sat her tube of gloss down to focus on Kaoru. "I mean, I tested the water again from her bath and it is earthen, there is no way for her mental capacity to slacken in such a rapid pace and yet she babbles and weeps. She claims that she is starving and yet will not eat the food that was supplied to her. The slayer, Buffy I mean, she claims the hellbeast does not eat food, but drains the brains of humans. What am I to do?"

"Angel," Kaoru gasped as high prince Nestoir made his presence known. Where the high prince had been before he had spoken was something that Kaoru would not dare ask for his deep, cold blue eyes sent chills down her spine. Angel startled, leaping from his perch on the high princess' vanity. "I do believe that Georgie has need of you." Angel nodded his face pale. No matter how long he was around them, that particular prince would always freeze the blood in his veins. As soon as the door closed Nestoir's almost inhuman gaze pierced Kaoru where she stood. "I assume you know of the dungeons beneath the war tower." Kaoru nodded with her head lowered after she broke eye contact. This was one royale that she was grateful to not look directly at. "If we want a fair trial, then the creature must be able to speak for herself. The criminals that supply food for our resident vampires should suffice. Go down and retrieve one. Deliver it to the creature and then return him." Kaoru gasped at the command. She nodded hurrying from the room.

Break

Sofu D rubbed his stomach after placing a honey soaked sugar cube into his mouth. The Dr grimaced looking back to the chess board between them. This game had been on for centuries and yet neither could defeat the other. The Dr could hear Donna on the other side of the room speaking with Lady Aurora. The two had become friends as Lady Aurora insisted on supplying Donna with clothing from her boutique. She knew that Angel was busy outfitting the royale. Donna understood that her own clothes were a bit informal for court life, but she could ill afford a new wardrobe. "There is no cost of course," Lady Aurora said. "The shop has been doing well for a long time and My clothes cost almost as much as an Angel exclusive. Not to mention that I have been investing money for several centuries."

"Investing?" Donna asked after a moment. She had heard that the creature was an ancient vampire.

"Yes, each time I open a boutique I take out life insurance. Then I die and my next of kin, who is another version of myself collects and puts the cash into an annuity. I have several lifetimes worth of death benefits accumulated."

"Isn't that illegal?" Donna asked having wondered before what the Dr did to get funds. Was it something similar?

"How? The policy pays out when the insured dies. It just so happens that I have been dead for several years." Lady Aurora's giggle was cut short as she noted a particular vile shade of green come across her husband's face. Donna gasped at how fast Aurora was at his side moving him to the privacy of the bathroom where he could purge.

The Dr winced hearing the violent retching his friend was suffering through. It sounded as if he was tossing up centuries worth of bile. "Come, Donna," He vanished the chess board with a few pulses of his sonic screwdriver. "This could take a while. I think we are supposed to be on our way to a court proceeding anyway. Zarro wants us there." Donna turned her gaze to The Dr amazed that he seemed disconcerted.

Break

Kaoru walked down the winding staircase that circled the inner walls of the marble war tower. The deeper she traveled, the more the air skated over over skin with blasts of ice. She dropped her body's natural temperature when she began to shiver. The first metal gate garnered her attention. She reached for her shield to press against the door and gasped having forgot that it was no longer there. Kaoru took a deep breath and a gulp. With a blink of the sudden moisture that filled her eyes, she froze it allowing the frozen drop to fall to the hard stone floor. It shattered on contact masked by the sound of her knocking on the metal door. The clinking of the locks sounded loud in the empty stone cavern of the hallway. The metal gears grinding against the stone echoed so much Kaoru wondered that they could not hear it up in the throne room

The door revealed a Minotaur brandishing a spiked hammer. "State your business here." His voice vibrated the floor causing her body to tremble.

"High prince Nestoir sent me here to retrieve a prisoner." Kaoru explained to the Minotaur's beard as he had not granted her permission to look into his eyes.

"If you need blood, the letting just finished, we have several bags available. Which Vamp is hungry? I know what type they prefer." The behemoth opened the door for Kaoru to step inside the vault. She shivered at the chill in the air as the room seemed to be a large refrigerated tomb. Kaoru lowered her body temperature again vowing to hop into the nearest fireplace when she was done here.

"I don't need blood. I need a prisoner." Kaoru explained. "The creature Glorificus does not feed on blood, but brain energy. I am instructed to bring an actual prisoner to her." The minotaur paused in his reaching into a pocket for keys to unlock the fresh blood supply. He swung his shaggy head in her direction. Kaoru took a fast step back avoiding the horns of the beast by mere centimeters. He was quick to grasp his hammer pushing the spiked end to her. "I have orders!" Kaoru gulped the words out.

"You are dishonored, I know this, child of Michel." Kaoru dropped to her knees in a show of respect to the great guard of the dungeons of Arcadia. "What trick do you think to play here?"

Kaoru exhaled in relief as the chilled hand of high prince Nestoir landed on her shoulder. "It is no trick, Colus," Nestoir spoke. "I realized after I sent you here that I should have it in writing. Well, no matter." Nestoir placed his gloves upon his hands. " But we are holding up the proceedings, Zarro grows impatient, best we get about the feeding of Glory, and be quick with it." Colus nodded careful of keeping his horns away from the high prince. His massive bulk shuffled aside as he took another set of keys from his uniform pants pockets. Kaoru kept her eyes on the brass buttons on the Minotaur's vest as she was still not granted permission to look into his eyes. As she followed his bulk across the room she thought back. His name, Colus, she knew him... Kaoru held in a gasp as she recalled the small Minotaur that had played with her brother as a child. They had been in the same primary classes. She hung her head as she now understood why he would never grant her permission to gaze upon him.

The last door was made of carved marble banded in several tons of Arcadian steel tempered in dragon fire and water from the house of stone and light. The heavy key clinked against the claws on the massive hands Colus. Kaoru flinched away from the memory of playing along the beach during school breaks. Colus had broken a ball when he caught it with his sharp nails. Misaki had laughed cheering the Minotaur child considerably. Kaoru sighed. She could always count on Misaki to bring light to any situation. How she adored him. The humans did not deserve him to sacrifice his life for them. He was her treasure. Was what she did truly so wrong? All she wanted to do was protect her dear little brother. Kaoru stepped into the cell gasping at the common room of the prisoners.

The room seemed to take up the entire bottom floor of the war tower. There were heavy leather couches and tables set up with board games. One portion of the room had plush chairs and large shelves of books. In another corner was several televisions with games and entertainment. Along the farthest wall was what looked like an indoor gym with equipment and a radio. Kaoru gazed about in awe having only come so far as the front door when sending prisoners in to be processed. She looked up above the common room to see rows of doors leading down a hall. Colus reached behind her. Kaoru ducked. She grasped her ears in pain at the gong that sounded from the large bell behind her. She stared in horror as the doors opened and about twenty men and women came out from behind the doors. She saw three uniformed knights, marked as Basilisks stand in formation around the prisoners. "You may go up and select." Kaoru dropped into a formal bow.

The walk up the stairs seemed to take forever with the watchful eye of the of the guards upon her. Kaoru looked among the prisoners. She passed over a female sneering at her. The lady was taller and Kaoru craned her neck to peer around her. She walked by several maels to come upon a muscular torso. The man's shaved head gleamed in the dim light of the hall. There was very little of his face that she could see beyond the markings of tattoos. What she knew of human history painted a clear picture in her mind as she took in the confederate flag and swastika on his arms. Under his right eye was the word John and under his left was 3:16 while a passage of the book of law, as the Arcadians termed it, was scrawled across his chest. Leviticus did like the sound of his own voice, or rather the sight of his own penmanship. Kaoru rolled her eyes when he smiled at her baring brown teeth with hints of yellow. "I'll spend all the time with you that you want." Kaoru swallowed bile at his leer. "I've been in and out of prisons since I was thirteen, this is by far the best one. Now they are sending us girls. And you look like that one that assists with the blood work here. I wouldn't have a minded a piece of him. Are all the assistants little fire haired dolls? Haven't seen him in a while. Are you the replacement? I would still like to get a taste of him. But you'll do."

Kaoru gasped to learn that her brother had been made to assist in gathering the food for the vampires. Her cheeks tinted red as she felt her nails scour the palms of her hands. "Mention my younger brother again and I will rip out your eyes. You don't need to see to feed a vampire." Kaoru smiled then. "Yes," She reached for the chain that the Basilisk was offering her. "You will come with me."

Break

Misaki placed Ryo's crown upon his head. With a gentle touch he smoothed the hair on Ryo's brow. Ryo sat still for the touch. Sometimes, it was rare indeed, but sometimes he felt as if he was in fact younger than his page. In so many ways, Misaki was stuck in the phase he was in when he was dishonored. There was so much he did not know of humanity and their ways. And yet sometimes he looked at Ryo with the eyes of a fond uncle. He could see so clear the love Misaki had for his mother carrying over to him. "You look wonderful," Misaki smiled at him. Those dimples on display lowered his age in Ryo's mind once again. "I will go and find Dee's shoes." Misaki excused himself with a slight shake of his head.

Spike halted outside of Ryo's door when it opened and the object of his newest desire stepped out. "Whoa there little bits," Spike grasped his arms. "How did you sleep?"

Misaki could feel his temperature rise. He gasped as his naturally chilled blood heated causing his face to redden. "I dreamed." Misaki said not meeting Spike's eyes.

"Oh?" Spike asked inching closer to Misaki reveling in the scent that wafted to him as Misaki became redder. "What did you dream?" Spike had an idea as Misaki turned three shades darker. "I dreamed as well." Spike leaned in close to speak the words softly into Misaki's ear. "Want to know what I was dreaming?" Spike turned his head then trailing his tongue along Misaki's ear. Spike grinned at the squeak Misaki emitted. Before he could speak again the door opened. Ryo, resplendent in his full dragon court ensemble stood with an amused smile on his face. "Well, good morning your highness." Spike looked up. He was deliberate in taking his tongue back into his mouth. Ryo smirked at Spike before he faced Misaki.

"I am sorry," Misaki bowed. "I shall hurry and retrieve your consorts shoes." Misaki dashed away. Spike smiled after his retreating figure. If someone had told him a month ago that not only would he not want Buffy he would have laughed at them. If they had went further to say that he would be having illicit dreams about a male he would have punched them then laughed. Yet here he stood with the sweet taste of the little salamander in his head making him crazy.

Ryo faced Spike with a sigh. "We need to talk."

"He is a little old for you to be warning me off don't you think." Spike shook a cigarette loose from his pack. Ryo blew a small breath in Spike's direction and he dropped the smoldering tobacco before his hand could be burned. The ashes fell to the floor at Ryo's silk shod feet. Ryo narrowed his eyes when Spike seemed ready to shake out another. Spike then dropped the entire pack as it erupted into flames. "You know... That was childish." Spike folded his arms.

"Step inside," Ryo backed away from the door giving Spike room to pass him. "I'm not trying to warn you off," Ryo said as soon as he shut his door and Spike seemed ready to become belligerent. "I'm just asking you to be careful. Misaki may be fully adult in body but in many ways he is still so young and innocent. Can you really say that you are homosexual now?" Spike paused at the question.

"Now," Spike shrugged. "I mean. It doesn't seem to matter what he is. I can't help how I feel about him."

"How do you feel about him?" Dee asked when Ryo leaned back against the table. "Don't start something and then in a week or two get to sniffing around Buffy again."

"It's not like that," Spike's brow drew down. For a moment he wished that he could still contort his face but he would have to settle for brandishing his fangs. "Misaki is like air. I haven't needed air for centuries and yet I want to breath him in and hold him close. He looks at me and I see the stars in his eyes. I could swim in his dimples and drown in his kisses. It's not just physical either. I mean, we are alike. Against all odds doing what we believe is the right thing for the one we care about." Spike ceased speaking when he heard the tiny expulsion of air behind him. He turned and faced Misaki where he stood clutching Dee's shoes. Spike backed away from Ryo. He gave a small bow to the dragon prince and his consort before he faced Misaki. "See you later," Spike winked at Misaki before he ducked out of the room. Misaki stood still for a moment holding the shoes to his chest while his cheeks suffused with bright red color.

Break

Torcha leaned against the wall watching as the prisoner was brought into the room with Glory. She had been told of the creatures deteriorated mindset and hoped to be able to settle the matter and drag her before Zarro. They did not have all day. Glory rolled her head to the side when she heard the door opening. They had said they would help her and yet she could not string two legible thoughts together. That fool of a creature brought her food. She could not even contemplate eating it. Banging her head on the floor had silenced Ben as he had attempted to claw his way out of her subconscious. She saw the man in chains. He stood with his back straight and his head high.

He saw the dark haired girl that had been with the knight that captured him. Their sex trade business was going well until he had grabbed that waif looking girl. Turned out it wasn't a girl. And as he had discovered that it did not change his plans. That had been the first male he had ever forced and yet he had enjoyed it. Enough that when Double X was introduced to the young man he did not pass him on but kept him for himself. If he had known that the young man was not human. Ah well. When the knights had come in with swords and flames and lightening breaking up the party he had learned so much. What good it would do him now in their dungeon as vampire food he did not know, but one day. They would pay for his confinement.

"I guess she's hungry," He growled the words. "If she doesn't eat blood, what does she want?"

"You should not speak," Faith demanded taking his chain from Kaoru. "Was he any trouble getting here?" Kaoru shook her head. "You can look up," Faith gazed down at the erstwhile knight. Kaoru's lips lifted in a tremulous smile as she was moved by the simple gesture of being treated as a sentient being worthy of respect. Kaoru met Faith's dark eyes. "It's hard at first, being a rogue, but keep your head up. It'll get better."

Kaoru swallowed the scalding tears that scorched a path through her throat and burned her eyelids. She blinked rapidly lowering her gaze before she could begin weeping. "There was no issue bringing him here."

"Help her," Buffy inclined her head towards where Glory lay on the floor. She would assist, but the urge to pummel the hell beast itched along her insides. Kaoru nodded. She pulled Glory to the center of the room ignoring her ranting and rambling speech as it was slurred and near impossible to understand. Faith landed a kick to the back of the prisoner's knee dropping him to the ground when he refused to kneel at her command to do so. As Glory inched her hands up the side of his face. His narrowed eyes began to expand as the pretty blond ran her hands over his face. This was no vampire intent on taking his blood and leaving him alive after, this was something else entirely. He began to breath at a rapid pace as her fingers felt as if they were inching into his skull. Kaoru gasped resisting the urge to cover her ears as he began to scream. Glory raised her voice in a yell of relief that was almost orgasmic as the essence of human brain power surged into her body.

"Wow," Glory wiped her brow free of the sweat that had dampened it. "What a rush, I mean, you people think I'm a nuisance, you should see what was crawling around in there." Glory stood to her feet dusting her dress off and straightening her hair. "I just did you guys, you human race I mean, I just did you a huge favor. His mind was like a cold dark hallway full lust and disease."

"Disease, we know," Faith sneered as the drooling prisoner now reduced to a babbling idiot was pulled to his feet by Kaoru for the return trip to the dungeon. "Lucky for the Selkie he captured that Arcadian's are immune to earth born illness." Faith folded her arms. She then turned a bow to the Dragon Queen. "The creature is ready for presentation before the court of Arcadia."

Glory folded her arms looking away from the jeweled crown upon the head of the small Asian lady. She frowned as her arms were wrenched down and metal cuffs were placed on her wrists different, yet similar to the ones that had been on her before. "I made these." Torcha explained. "Only I can remove them. You are bound to obedience to me for the duration of you wearing them." Glory gasped fighting against the pull of the mental shackles that she could feel clawing into her brain. Torcha turned to Buffy then. "Lead her into the throne room." Torcha stepped aside handing the chain attached to the cuffs to the slayer.

It was not until this moment that Buffy could say that her fears for her sister were laid to rest. Seeing the glazed stare of Glory,s he sighed. Dawn would be safe now. The throne room was the usual affair of gaiety as she had come to expect when in the presence of the royalty and their knights. When she was noticed the jesting and revelry died down. Rain sat up from his position standing behind Nestoir's chair. Bikky stood at attention behind Laton while Misaki stood behind Ryo's chair. He held his head high trying in vain not to blush as Spike sat with the Scooby gang in front of the king.

Misaki saw the green metallic cuffs on Glorificus clashing with the satin red of her dress. A long litany of her crimes were read out before the Zarro. Misaki watched the way the light from the large picture windows glanced off her hair. She was beginning to shake as the realization that these foreign creatures did hold her fate in their hands. "Glorificus," Zarro spoke in his usual, low rumbling tones. "I bid you to speak on your behalf. Why have you committed such grievous crimes?"

"They stole my key," Glory pointed at Buffy and Dawn. "I need it to get the gates open. To go home."

Misaki gasped as he saw her standing there trembling. That one so powerful could be reduced to a shackled tear stained mess was beyond his understanding. True she had murdered countless humans, caused the insanity of countless others, opened a gate to a hell dimension and was the cause of the second, almost permanent death of the Slayer, but... She just wanted to go home. Zarro sighed with a nod. "As it is, your crimes far outweigh many demons that we have arrested and I have no choice but to stop you before you continue to rampage and put this child's life in danger." Buffy smiled as Zarro looked upon Dawn. She was so tired of hearing her sister referred to as a key. She was no one's key, she was Dawn Summers, her little sister. "I am afraid that I have no choice but to offer a sentence of termination. You shall be destroyed.

"Your majesty," Ryo gasped looking behind him where Misaki had spoken. "Please forgive my interruption. I beg of you." Zarro paused in the act of raising his hand to declare the death sentence upon Glory. "For many years, centuries, since their creation, mankind has found many ways to end their own existence. There has been many reasons behind it. But if you think about it, Prince Vlad was labeled a tyrant by those who did not understand his reasoning. He was just trying to protect his home. This creature was sent to earth not of her own choosing. She just wanted to go home." Misaki stepped forward. He bit his lip, but still a tear escaped as he looked at Glory. "Think of it. Lost in a world that is not your own, surrounded by hostile creatures, trapped in a body that is alien to her natural shape. And unable to simply go home." Zarro sighed. He could see so plain now what motivated the tiny salamander to speak so passionate. His best friend had been much the same. "The key was simply a glowing light. It was not her fault that it was turned into a human. Please your majesty I beg of you to show mercy. Do not destroy this creature." Weeping, Misaki fell to his knees in supplication to the High king. "Please Your majesty. Do not destroy this creature."

Honey Glayzed 78

Mercy Conclusion

The gentle breeze blowing outside of the large windows in the throne room was as loud as a gale for all the noise inside the cavernous hall. Zarro leaned back upon his cushion for a moment wishing he had attended this session in his true form. Cleaning his paw would be enough of a distraction to give him time to think. As it was he allowed his gaze to wander along the beam of sunlight that set Misaki's hair ablaze. His actions, while a surprise, were not surprising. He could expect no less from the cull who would aspire to become a knight.

Zarro was not the only one awed by the slight champion of the hell beast. What Misaki lacked in height and weight he made up for in pure heart. Spike bit his lip to keep from protesting when it seemed as if the high king would strike him down, so long did the creature in a miniscule form stare at the squire before him. Ryo stood as well, not sure if he should need to protect his mother's dearest friend. Zarro pulled a flower from his sleeve that he placed into his mouth. He chewed it at a slow pace while his mind traveled long ago paths. "Child," His voice rumbled forth as he finished his treat. "Well do I understand what is motivating your defense of this... thing" Zarro cut his eyes to the trembling blond where she stood in abject confusion.

Glory slid her hands along the green cuffs on her wrist. Here was this little person that had attempted to shove his fist through her chest, whose arm she had attempted to remove, defending her right to exist. "This is an entirely different case from Princess Honoo de Odoru Tame. I know you think of a poor creature away from home doing all within her power to return there and you feel that we should help her. But she was exiled from her home and thrust upon us. The human race has suffered mightily at her hands and as long as she exists in our realm this child," Zarro indicated where Dawn sat clutching Buffy's hand. "Her life is at risk. For she will continue to attempt to go home."

Donna watched the proceedings with an odd level of silence. The Dr was sure that she would have some protestation of the trial. Instead she sat beside him wondering what kind of creature Glory was. The entire Torchwood team sat silent as well staring at the beast that had brought them all here. Misaki bit his lip to keep it from trembling as he implored the High King of Arcadia. "Yet I would beg of you. Your Majesty, please. Spare this beast."

Dee sat up then his dark brows were furrowed as he gained the attention of the court. "Can't we send her home? I mean, you guys make doors all the time to other places."

"This is not just another place." Victoria spoke up as it seemed her husband was lost in the light reflecting off of Misaki's hair. "This is another dimension, a hell dimension. The world would be at great risk if we attempted to open that gate again. Not to mention the only source of a key is a living child."

"But the gate was opened before," Ryo mused. "Can't we just go there and shove her through?"

Buffy frowned at the improbability of the suggestion. "That was almost three years ago. The only way that would work is if you had a time machine." Buffy's protestations died as Zarro erupted into laughter. That was it. She decided then. That was the last clue. The high King of Arcadia was truly insane.

"Perfect!" He hopped to his feet. Zarro leaped from the dais. With a gust of wind he landed with a thud of weight and a click of nails on the marble floor. "I get it now," He shook his wild mane of snow white hair. "Your plan makes sense now." The gathered crowd stared at him in silence as he spoke to a teddy bear that sat on the arm rest of the throne. Kenneth blanched having recalled attaining Squire hood by retrieving that same bear and what was inside of it. "So that is why it was suggested that I have a visit from old friends, and here I thought you wanted him to deliver the latest D child and yet now I see, now I see. Brilliant." Zarro swung his head in The Dr's direction. "Can it be done?" Buffy almost choked on the air that she sucked into her lungs. Zarro had feared also that in order to send her home he would have to agitate the dragon larvae. Now it all made sense. It was so simple.

"I'll need a tether," The Dr announced. "I could get sucked into another dimension. Without Gallifrey around to monitor the travel, inter dimension travel is nearly impossible. It has to be something strong, something that will not break if yanked on by the pull of a time warp."

"Dragon scales," Laton spoke up then. "We could make a tether out of shed dragon scales. Open a door in the dungeon of the war tower, anchor it there and then you can send her home."

"How long will it take to make the chain?" Buffy gasped as Giles spoke. She had concentrated so on the king that she forgot her friends were even there beside her.

"As it is," Torcha smiled her lovely human form seeming to sparkle in the light. "Some of the younglings have shed their first century scales, there is an entire batch of them." Torcha sighed as she gazed at Glory. "It will take about two weeks to heat them enough to make it possible to drill a hole in them."

"I can produce enough wool by then to weave the scales together." Misaki offered, his soft voice raised a minimum above his usual levels of deference as he pleaded his case for the creature's life.

"You are barely fourteen hundred years old," Sofu sneered at the little squire. "I'll not have him slip from this dimension because the tether did not hold." Jack nodded his agreement with Soofu D. Jack trailed his fingers along the back of Ianto's hand. Over the past few days he had been trying to get an idea of the size of his fingers. Short of tying a string around his finger while he slept, Jack did not know how else to get it. Jack left his hand over Ianto and clasped the fingers. The were long and slender, pale, yet strength was present. Jack took a moment away from the trial to stare down at the hand he held.

"I will make it." Spike turned his head at the deep, smooth voice that could be heard from the back of the room. He knew that color hair had to be some relation to his dear one. There was no mistaking that particular shade or orange and gold with copper glints in the light. The face was a work of art. Masculine for all it's beauty with crystal clear blue eyes. Full lips that Spike gasped as he recalled having kissed that exact shape and plumpness. His jaw was square and firm and yet when he smiled Spike was shocked that there were no dimples. "I will make the wool in my son's place."

"If it is your wish, Michel dear," Misaki smiled as his mother stepped next to his father. And here, Spike mused, completed the picture of where Misaki's features came together. Her eyes, slanted and almond shaped were the same dark shade as her son. The round face and dimpled smile were also present. The grand salamander inclined her head in a regal nod as she agreed to assist in returning the hell beast to her own realm. It was the least she do to honor her son.

Willow almost hated to throw a wrench in the plans that seemed to be working out in the best way possible. "I get that it will take two weeks to make the tether, but what are we supposed to do with her in the meantime?" Willow stared at Glory wondering why she was standing so obedient during the entire trial while usually she ranted and raved with total madness. "She doesn't exactly eat cream of wheat and oatmeal." Willow recalled the days of having to feed Tara and care for her as she was reduced to a babbling idiot after Glory's fingers had traveled into her brain.

"Hate to say it," Spike mused feeling as if he was betraying Misaki as he spoke. "But the little witch is right. How often do you need human brain energy to remain stable." Spike asked her. Zarro raised his brows. He pulled another flower from his pocket to eat while he sat back as the court was no longer depending on him to question the creature.

Glory turned away from Spike. She gasped at the pull on her own brain and the burning of the cuffs on her wrists. She slanted her eyes to Torcha. The lovely blue orbs burned with hatred for the Eastern Fire Dragon Queen. "You were asked a question." Torcha spoke fanning away the tendrils of smoke that billowed around her as her ire grew that the beast would dare try to over ride her power. "I think it best to answer." At her will, the shackles began to tighten. Glory fell to her knees in pain.

"No...No... Damn you... No!" Glory screamed falling to the floor. She writhed in pain for a moment. Then lay flat. Zarro's eyes widened as the creature was no more. In her place was a lean, dark haired young man. He sat up wincing as he looked down at his wrists and the red satin dress he wore.

"Ben," Buffy mouthed the name of the young Dr she had almost dated.

"Oh God," Ben clawed at the cuffs that were still burning and squeezing his wrists. "Help..." He gasped in relief as Torcha released the punishment. "Where am I? What?" Ben looked around at the gathered court. "What did she do?" Ben's eyes expanded as he saw Buffy and Dawn. Dawn frowned looking away from Ben as she had began to trust in him and he betrayed her in the end for his own selfish reasons. Ben flinched away from the accusation that he could see in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Young man," Zarro spoke up after finishing his snack of fresh cut flowers. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last. You are the human prison for your sister Glorificus." Ben got to his feet after a moment of relief when the cuffs were no longer causing him anguish.

Ben nodded. "What has she done?" Ben asked. He saw Giles and narrowed his eyes. The last he could recall seeing him was when he had held his nose until he could no longer breath. The staid Englishman had murdered him. Then there was the young man giving him mouth to mouth and the howling wind followed by lightening. He had awakened in a bed with some man named Dae telling him of his grand plans involving Glory taking on Buffy again. He had questioned his state of undress in the strangers bed. There had been a strange ache in his lower regions and walking had been difficult for a few days. What had that man done to him while he was unconscious? He recalled falling into the blessed abyss as Glory emerged. "Did she hurt someone?"

"She has been captured," Andy explained. She walked over to where Torcha was preparing to release the young man from the shackles. "Hold, not yet," Andromache's hand was gentle on Torcha's. Torcha nodded to the high princess. "Her trial before the high court of Arcadia is nearly at an end. We had decided to send her home."

"But..."Ben attempted to suck air into his lungs. He coughed. Shaking his head he approached the small man dressed in all white. Torcha extended her hand, with clenched fist she yanked her hand back. Ben gasped as his cuffs began to glow before he was yanked prone on the floor.

"Be mindful," Torcha intoned when Ben attempted to raise his head. "That is our high king you face."

"What..." Ben spit blood from his lip onto the marble floor as his hands were useless crushed beneath his chest as they were. "What happens to me when she goes home?"

"Her dimension is unknown to us," Zarro explained. "She, and therefore you, are not of any of my held realms, therefore for the crimes she has committed in my realms her sentence is death. Yet I have been asked to show mercy." Ben looked to Buffy shocked that she would speak on behalf of the creature that had caused her such grief. "You are wrong in your assumption," Zarro intoned. He would not apologize for reading the young man's mind. "Buffy is not the champion of the creature. It is that little one there," Zarro inclined his head to Misaki.

Ben looked over at Misaki. He choked on the blood that still flowed from his lip as he gasped upon gazing at the beauty before him. Misaki smiled. The raising of those full lips displayed the deep indents of his cheeks. Ben found it hard to pull air into his lungs as he felt swallowed by dark eyes. "She's beautiful." Ben leaned forward noting the way the sun glazed the exquisite shade of hair so that the entire face seemed to glow. Ben brought his hands up to use as leverage. He scrambled over the floor until he was at the feet of his savior. His eyes traveled up the slim legs encased in deep red leggings over the slender physique covered in a black and gold tunic. Ben's brows drew down as he stared hard at the chest swathed in fine fabric.

"What are you looking at there?" Michel bellowed. He planted his body in front of his son. Ryo gasped. Misaki spoke in such breathy tones he could never have guessed at the bass his father was capable of. Even with the blatant French accent an arc of ice raced over his spine. "Is there something about my son of interest to you?"

Ben's eyes grew round. "Your... son?" Ben could feel his heart quiver in the face of the man before him. "I only wanted to thank him," Ben was quick to look away from the blue eyes that marked him with a cold glare. "For speaking on my behalf." Under the chilling regard Ben inclined his head to the dark eyed beauty. "Thank you." Misaki nodded his head. Ben sucked in oxygen. An amber light seemed to glow in those deep pools as they fell on him. Ben turned then to face the high king. "When Glory goes home, what is to become of me?"

Zarro exhaled a great sigh. Ben tripped over his bound hands as he attempted to leap back from the startling white creature before him. His bones refused to support his weight as he was imbued with awe. "Kristoff." Ben's brows lowered. He wondered at the strange word the king had said. The silence was disturbed as the crowd began to murmur. It seemed to Ryo as if the red sea parted across the grand throne room. A single man approached the sovereign. The man was covered in rich black brocade. His pants edged in fine satin. Long black hair with a slight sheen of green. High brows were accentuated by prominent cheekbones. The man wore dark sunglasses. His lips were an austere line under a patrician nose. The man seemed to be more than six feet five inches tall yet his lanky appearance belied the strength that was apparent in his sure stride. Dee trembled seeing the insignia on the man's uniform. It was only during times of high alert that the basilisk guards were called upon.

"My honor at your presence, Majesty." His voice rang out the precise accent likened to High Prince Nestoir. "What will you have of me?"

Zarro inclined his head to Ben. "Remove your eye wear and gaze upon this young man."

"Your Majesty," Misaki moved forward. He halted as his mother grasped his arms.

"See to your knight master child," Her voice was soft as she turned him to Ryo. With a gentle pat to his rump she sent him stumbling back to the dais where Ryo and his family sat.

"As you wish," Kristoff removed his glasses causing the gathered crowd to look away.

Buffy peered around to see what was going on. "No!" Buffy winced as Faith turned her head away. "That creature is the most efficient killer I have ever seen. All he has to do is look at you, and you're dead."

"Ben..." Buffy mouthed the name. "I thought the king said he would not kill them."

"And so I have not," Zarro spoke shocking Buffy with the fact that he had been paying attention to her. "The only thing that I have done is prove that this creature is not of Earth or Arcadia. A human would have been separated from Glorificus at his first glance and dead upon the second. As they are still one and neither dead, that can only mean that they are not of this realm and whatever happens to you outside of us returning you to your realm is not something that I can control. Kristoff, replace your glasses. Kaoru," Misaki looked up as his sister entered the throne room in the austere uniform of the servants. "Take this young man to his room and watch him. He shall be confined until such a time as he and his sister are returned to their own dimension. Court is adjourned. I'm hungry."

Break

Misaki sat on the railing of his balcony. His bare toes wiggled in the breeze off the sea. Ryo had sparred with him for long hours after the trial until they both had limped off to the shower. The trunk of letters lay open. With a gentle hand, Misaki pulled the next bundle to him. Through her letters, Misaki felt as if he were hearing her sweet voice again.

April 10th, 1592

Dearest Misaki,

As I stated in my previous letter; with a bit of glamor I was able to travel to Korea. There is a wealth of history here as well as unrest. I fear that war with Japan may be imminent. Times are dangerous. Today I left the house to sit upon the roof and watch as the sun rises into the sky. That is the closest that I get to feeling at home. The bright colors of the sunrise remind me daily of you. I do miss you.

Hon

Misaki looked out as the sun was setting over the mountain peaks of the Obsidian Palace. It sank into the sea seeming to be swallowed by the waves that crashed upon the rocky shore. Misaki wiped his tears as he reached into the bundle for another letter.

April 14th, 1592

Dearest Misaki,

What is wrong with humans? There was an invasion in Busan. There is no place safe here. I must flee. If I use any of my defenses it will alert father to my whereabouts.

Your dear friend, Hon.

May 20, 1592

Dearest Misaki,

Shame has entered my heart. I came to a vibrant land, full of life and possibilities. Spending time basking in the sun has darkened my skin and I was able to pose as a native of this land. For some reason, those who colonize here, call it the new world when it sings with a richness almost as old as home. The people here have a deep respect for their home. More so than any of the humans that I have ever encountered and these foreign fools have labeled them savage.

This morning as I bathed in the river alone one of the colonist came upon me. He called me a savage squaw. Vile beast! You will never believe what he attempted. Anyway. I truly will never understand mother's tastes in snacks. Never before have I eaten anything so foul. I wonder if the other colonist will miss him.

Hon

Spike paused as he opened the door to hear Misaki's giggle. The sound enchanted him. He knew he should knock before entering but the sun seemed to take forever to go down. Spike had spent the better part of an hour tracking down Ryo to ask if Misaki was off duty for the day. At his assurance that Misaki was free he attempted to hurry to his room only to become lost in the intricate patterns of the Obsidian Palace. Hearing his door open Misaki hopped from the railing. With a flash of light he assumed his true shape clinging to the outer wall of his balcony. A familiar acrid scent reached his nose and he dropped down in his human form in time to greet Spike. Spike dropped his cigarette. He picked it up before the carpet could be singed and glanced up at Misaki. "Hey little Bits, how about we take in a movie tonight?"

"Movie?" Misaki held his head over to the side.

Spike glanced around the opulent chamber. It too was carved from the very mountain that housed the dragon royalty, yet it had a softness to it that was shocking. Deep carpets lined the floor with overstuffed pillows all in a red and gold gleam with bright yellow sheets upon a large four poster bed. Yellow drapes hung about the bed blowing in the breeze as if made of gossamer. Jewels hung in streams over the edge of the balcony doors and Spike knew that in sunlight, the room would glow with prisms. As it was the candles added an ethereal glow to the room and the occupant. "Oi... what's that there?" Spike meandered over to the table set up in the corner of the room. Spike picked up a piece of the puzzle looking at it. He then sat it down connecting it to another piece.

"That's right," Misaki grinned. He fairly skipped over to Spike's side bombarding his senses with his spicy, yet oddly sweet scent. "My papa makes them for me." Misaki picked up another piece setting it in place. Spike leaned in. He closed his eyes intoxicated by the essence of Misaki that seeped into his pores. He could bathe in that scent. Misaki looked up seeing that Spike was sniffing him. Misaki gasped at the lips that pressed against his. Spike grinned then went back to the puzzle.

Break

Leon sat at the dinner table with a small smile on his face. D always seemed so beautiful. No matter how much time passed he never saw the same outfit twice. Today he was swathed in deep maroon with white flowers in a swirling pattern. Silver threads were sewn along the cuffs and the bottom lining making him seem to twinkle. Christopher saw him staring at the Count and grinned into his soda. Count D held a spoon of mush over to Kurayami smiling as the little boy slurped his mashed bananas and rice.

Christopher sighed then. .Count D seemed so happy with his children. It was an awful thought that he would not be able to have more. "Christopher," Count D spoke. "Your dinner grows cold." Christopher nodded his head then went back to eating. It was odd though. Normally when two men got together children were the last concern. And yet here he had a beautiful niece and adorable nephew. "Count D," Chris spoke up after taking a few bites. "Won't people start to notice that you are not aging?"

"They used to," Count D smiled. "Then I would move to another city. Now with King Zarro's magic, who knows what we will have to do. Although, if the consulate moves I think it will be a good time to do it soon."

"Where would we move to?" Leon asked with a frown.

"Usually I would go where it felt like, but now I think we will go where the consulate goes. At least, I know father would and I would like to stay near my father. We have missed so much time together."

"If that's what you want." Leon leaned over to place a kiss on Count D's hand. Christopher sighed as he thought of moving. What about Catherine, and their friends here? He knew that moving out of state would mean losing them all.

Honey Glayzed 79

Glimmer

Julie stood still as Angel wrapped a measuring tape around her waist. Peter had been blubbering for over a week now with excitement. The pop group was actually producing his play. With the lead roles already assigned to Julie and Rain, Angel could start on their costumes construction. The rest of the look of the show had been designed and the only thing left to do was hold auditions for the supporting cast. Julie looked over to where Rain sat in the corner scribbling notes on the last few songs for the show. He looked so different now than when she first met him. He was taller and more muscular. His eyes, while still green were no longer shadowed and haunted but bore a clear emerald quality surrounded by the deep black liner he wore. His skin's caramel color seemed deeper after a few hours in the sun. He said that yesterday he had been in the back yard with Ryo and Dee sparring. He even had a few bruises from working out with Bikky and Misaki. Julie had never thought to meet someone shorter than Rain, but then Rain had grown.

The mirror caught her attention and Julie gazed at her reflection. While she did bear a startling resemblance to her cousin Dawn, her eyes were larger and a lighter brown. The crowning glory was her mass of riotous curls. The rich chestnut color seemed to glow with hints of a natural auburn. Julie looked at her rose hued cheeks in her soft complexion with a sigh. It seemed that all Arcadians were beyond beautiful. She could only hope to measure up as she aged. Even the male Arcadians were startling. Julie felt her face suffuse with heat. She turned around to find that Rain was gazing at her. He blew a kiss across the room causing her to giggle. "Hey Angel, are you almost done?" Angel bobbed his head in a nod. "Yay, Ryo's making filet mignon for dinner tonight."

"Sounds yummy," Angel beamed a smile. "If my Collins hadn't already promised twice backed chicken, I would be begging an invite." Angel flipped his hair winking at Rain.

"Now that the trial's over for two weeks, we are having a little feast to celebrate Misaki becoming a squire." Rain explained. Angel stuck his bottom lip out as his brows lowered. "Don't worry we are having a larger party this weekend. Kharys and Pwyll want to come but they are not fully healed yet." Rain smiled thinking of the Welsh Dragons he had met in London. "At least not healed enough to use a human glamor so we are having a huge celebration this weekend.

"I heard about that," Angel packed away his measuring tape and notes. "Misaki's older sister must really love him." Angel mused as he went over to wait for Collins to pick him up.

"You do know she allowed him to be dishonored, and hit him on the butt hard enough to leave a bruise. After what she said at her trial..." Rain ceased speaking as he felt Ryo's hand on his shoulder.

"He's right," Ryo's words came out on a deep sigh.

"Of course I'm right," Rain fumed thinking of how determined Misaki had been in London as he had promised to watch Bikky's backside even as his own was smarting.

Rain grew quiet as Ryo shook his head. "Angel is right. She adores Misaki. So much so that she would rather see him dishonored than risking his life. A cull is the treasure of their family, not the reject. I've done research. A cull is the solace of a mother who is no longer fertile. The eternal baby of the family. My mother encouraged him to explore adulthood, to grow up. Together they broke the mold." Ryo recalled a bit of a letter that Misaki had shared with him. She had been so proud to enact change in a kingdom that had always seemed so unchangeable. She had hoped that it was the first of many changes to come to the land who had grown cold with their immortality. Ryo wondered if she could have foreseen that there would in fact be changes. Dragons did tend to have an uncanny bit of sage wisdom. The changes in that kingdom with the adoption of the Royale, additions into the caste of immortality. All those changes and she had played a part in teaching them that change did not mean that the world would crumble into pieces. "Not to mention the marriage between same genders."

"That's legal here now as well," Angel giggled with excitement. He and Collins had been thinking about having a ceremony done.

Ryo bit back a frown as he recalled reporters leaving messages on his phone while they had been away. One had been so bold as to ask in his message how did he feel about his relationship with Dee. How was he supposed to feel? They had been married for years but now he was supposed to jump for joy just because the rest of the world was playing catch up. He had almost called him back to let him know his response but would not stoop to such a level of idiocy. He shook the dire thoughts from his mind with a smile. No need to ruin Angel's happiness. "Dee is here," Ryo informed Rain of his reason for coming into the large studio. "Dinner should be well marinated by now."

Ryo began to laugh as Rain jumped from his seat. He helped Julie into her jacket then pulled her and Ryo to the door. "Bye Angel, see you this weekend." Rain hurried out to the car pulling them along. "I'm starving. I resisted snacking today to make sure I was ready to eat a full feast tonight."

"You'd better eat this," Dee handed him a Snickers bar. "Ryo still has to cook the meal and I think Spike is the only invited guest that could take it raw." Rain laughed at Julie's wrinkled brow with down turned lips as she thought of what the vampire would eat.

"Actually," Ryo secured his seat belt feeling a grin spread across his face. "I had fresh human delivered this morning, it's in an ice chest in the basement. I'll heat it for Spike so that he can eat with the rest of us. I think Misaki may be growing fond of him. May as well be a feast for him as well. I did not ask Faith where it came from. I think there are some things that I am better off not knowing about Arcadia."

Rain nodded. He had been wondering, ever since yesterday's trial how they had fed Glory, and how they planned to continue to feed her for two weeks. He knew that sometimes the vampires would go to the penitentiary to feed on criminals, but this seemed to be different. He had wanted to ask Nestoir, but something in the chill of the sapphire eyes had halted his breath. Did Arcadia have a supply of human food? "Don't think too much about it," Dee said handing Rain another candy bar to which Ryo frowned at him and closed the glove box before he could get another. Rain chewed slowly doing just that.

Break

Assured that he would not be delivering this one, The Dr sat content in Sofu D's garden. Donna watched as the two titans battled it out across the chess board. "You are not ready to sacrifice that knight I see," The Dr mused as he moved a piece.

"You've been after it since 1879. You are unwilling to risk your queen," Sofu D commented studying the board. Jack strolled into the room looking around he sighted the ancient Kami. "My son is performing a physical for a Unicorn with child now, you will have to wait, or pose your question to me as I am sure that I can answer it." Sofu turned a bored stare to Jack who was shocked by the face of Lord D staring at him with short hair and golden eyes.

Jack glanced about, assured that Ianto was no where around he walked over to Sofu D. With a delicate wave of his hand Sofu D shaped a tree into a seat for Jack to sit upon. " Thank you," Jack sat down at the table. "I know that I could ask Zarro, but I don't have an hour or more at my disposal." Jack could not help the shudder as he thought of listening to the king speak any more. "I have been granted lands here and would like to begin building a house, not to mention I want to speak to someone about having a certain piece of jewelry made."

"Oh, really," Sofu D questioned with a smirk. He looked over at Jack ignoring the board and his match against the Dr for a moment. " I could recommend a few artisans." Jack smiled in relief that his request would be so easy to accomplish. "But if you want jewelry, you would be better off asking Jhaymes, if he is able to be away from his love long enough to make it. I do, however, have a condition of my assistance." Jack paused then with a sigh he leaned back against the tree chair. Maybe this would not be so easy after all.

Break

Dee stood blocking the doorway with a frown. "This is supposed to be a small little gathering," he informed Laton and Torcha. "The big bash is this weekend to which you are, of course, invited." Dee coughed at the puff of smoke that Laton blew his way. Dee took a drag on his cigarette returning the favor.

"Oh, come now child," Torcha reached up to Dee's hair stopping just short of touching it. "Your sweat is still covered with the scent of my grandson. I suggest a more thorough scrubbing of your hair next time." Dee was near to choking on his own smoke as they walked in past him. He recalled the grip Ryo had on his hair as he cried his name in the throws of passion before he had escaped to the kitchen. "There is my Snap Dragon," Torcha cooed entering the kitchen. Ryo turned with a smile his apron was secured to his waist while he dried his hands. His hands were still trembling. As soon as they had arrived home Dee had dragged him into their room. No sooner had the door shut than he was on his knees. Ryo felt his face heat as he faced his grandmother. He had told Dee that they did not have time. Knowing that he had to prepare dinner. Dee said all he was needed was time enough to make him pant.

"Hello grandmother," Ryo forced the words out of his tight throat as he tried not to think of the way Dee's had massaged him to completion. What could the man have been thinking? What was he thinking to let him? Now all during dinner he would be wound up needing the rest. Ryo tried to cool his face before his body reacted to his heated thoughts. Before he could say anything more he felt a stirring in his blood from the Arcadian realms. He knew then that Misaki had entered the house from his room that was now connected to theirs. Ryo took a brief moment to be thankful that Misaki was coming now and not sooner. Ryo wondered at the heightened color in Misaki's cheeks.

Misaki looked away from Ryo busying himself by washing his hands. "I will help with the preparations for dinner." Misaki offered his dimples lighting the room more so than the light from the setting sun coming in through the windows.

"It's a celebration for you," Ryo took the vegetables away before Misaki could start to peel and slice them. Ryo wondered at Misaki's shy glance away from him. He frowned as he wondered if Misaki was just now attempting to enter his room. Misaki refused to meet his eyes. Perhaps he had seen a little more than he had intended. Ryo reached over and pinched Misaki's nose. "Here," He handed over a plate. "I did get a bit of a late start and can use the extra hands." Ryo winced at the hand that smacked across his bottom. "Bikky..."

"What's for dessert?" Bikky asked with an unrepentant grin. He had been in the backyard with Rain, Atreyu and Lyo tossing a basketball around. The boys had fun teaching the Fantasian warrior how to play the game.

"Cupcakes," Ryo indicated where he had the batter all set up. "I'm making cupcakes. If I can still stand, I mean, there may be a bruise on my bottom."

"Oh, come now," Rain entered the kitchen with a chuckle as he too swatted Ryo's backside while imitating Torcha. "If Dee hasn't rendered you unable to stand I doubt a few pats will." Ryo flushed bright red as he was amazed that the joke had come from Rain. Atreyu watched the proceedings with a chuckle. Rain began to laugh out loud as Laton also smacked Ryo's bottom.

Ryo sucked in a long draft of air. He expelled it with frown at his grandfather. "Why is it always my butt?" Ryo wondered aloud as Dee opened the door for Spike. "Precisely at sunset. Punctual, how quaint." Ryo halted his words when Dee's hands came around his waist. It seemed a reflex for him to tilt his head to the side for the gentle kiss there. "If you are hungry, I suggest you go entertain the guests."

"I thought you blokes were the entertainment," Spike chimed in. He winked at Misaki blowing him a kiss in greeting. "Thanks for the invite," Spike said to Ryo handing over a bottle of expensive, aged wine. Spike walked over and leaned in close to Misaki. "All I saw in my dreams as I lay during the daylight was the way the sun made rainbows glimmer around your face as it rose into the sky." Misaki blushed. He and Spike had sat in his room until dawn talking and doing his puzzle the movie forgotten in their interest in finding out about each other.

"You are unharmed Will-ii-um?" Misaki took Spike's hand to look it over where it had began to burn when Spike had touched his cheek entranced by the play of light over his face. Spike's hand and arm had been badly burned in the time it took Misaki to run to his bed for the comforter that he had thrown over Spike.

"Told you not to worry your fluffy little head about it, a day's sleep and I'm all right." Spike assured Misaki turning his arm over so that Misaki could look at him. The only regret that Spike could find was that those lips had gone without the touch of his. Spike trailed his hand over Misaki's cheek allowing his thumb to rub along the full lower lip.

Dee chuckled leading the way into the living room. "Now who's the entertainment?" He quipped to Spike as he passed.

Break

Standing outside the house Radu fumed. That whelp had his hands all over the little treasure. Well he would bide his time. Soon enough he would have his chance. Radu ran his fingers over the soft bolt of cloth he had acquired from Sir Michel. It seemed the amiable creature had no problem giving the wool to him for a tie and handkerchief that he wanted made.

Break

George did not bother to hide the frown on his face as he wiped the blood from Wali's lip. "It was my fault Georgie," Wali tried not to wince as the cold towel came in contact with his split lip.

"Right," George cut his eyes to Nari who looked away. "It was your fault that his fist hit you?!" How many times had he convinced himself of that very same thing? George forced back the thoughts of his past relationships as he tended his... son. George took a deep breath with the realization that Wali was indeed his son. "Really? Your fault?" George spoke to Wali yet his eyes shot a reprimand to Nari.

"Yes," Wali nodded. "Paying attention to training, I should be. Not looking at pretty girls." Wali admitted with red cheeks and downcast silver eyes. Dawn gasped having walked out back to watch the sparring session. She had wanted to watch as Nari worked with the small page teaching him the basics of knighthood. George heaved a sigh. He handed the ice pack to Wali before he went back to preparing the family's dinner.

"I'm sorry," Nari said to George. He would hate for the beauty to be upset with him. What he would also hate to admit is that his reflexes were good enough to be able to stop before he punched the little page but he too had been looking at Dawn. Something about the way she looked at him made his head grow fuzzy. He could not recall when it had started, maybe it was at the beach party. He could not be sure. Something about the way the sun had glinted on the deep pools of her hazel eyes had him paying attention to her. The way she watched him with a soulful longing. "He was," Nari floundered. "I was."

"Knights are trained in battle," George grumbled. "That's bound to cause some bruises." George offered a gentle pat to Nari's bicep. "Go get a shower. Three cheese Alfredo and baked bread tonight. Ryo sent over the dough and an invitation to a party this weekend."

"Sounds fun," Nari nodded to Buffy as he headed upstairs to sharpen and polish Jhaymes weapons.

Break

Julie watched Rain as he helped Atreyu with some of the more difficult words in the book that he had finally started to read. Something about the way Atreyu leaned into Rain caused the flesh on her arms to stand on end. "You're not wrong," Bikky whispered in her ear. "He has no clue. Save him."

"Rain," Julie called his name. He glanced up with a full smile at her. "I have been trying to work on that song that you wrote for the play, the one we sang with Daphnus playing. Do you think we have time before dinner to go over it again?"

Rain sniffed the air as if gauging the status of dinner. "Vous Chantez?!" Rain turned at Misaki's excited question. "I am sorry. I do not mean to over hear. I know that I should speak in English. But I enjoy when you sing."

Atreyu sighed as Rain moved away from him. "I think everyone enjoys when he sings."

Rain laughed as he went to his stack of books on the window seat where he had left them. Among them was an ipod that he removed the head gear from. "Bikky could I borrow your speaker?" Bikky nodded as he ambled up the stairs to get the speaker. "I have the piano music on here. Actually," Rain handed her a set of lyrics. "You are perfect on 'Are you the one'. What we need to work on is 'Somewhere'."

"Oh," Julie re-read the lyrics that Rain had penned. Her eyes grew round glistening with a softness as awe filled her for the beauty inside of Rain.

Julie wondered at the grin he displayed as he went on to say. "This is the scene where Lady Lorraine, having heard her brothers plans to hunt down the vampire Adair, sneaks out of the house to warn him but becomes lost in the woods on the way. Adair senses her and goes out looking for her."

Bikky's fingers tightened as Atreyu placed his hand on Rain's arm. "Is this a book?"

"No," Bikky answered before Rain could. "It's a play written by our friend Peter. Rain and Julie are the stars. They don't even have to fake the goo-goo eyes and passion, since they are already crazy about each other." Atreyu quelled the pounding of his heart as Rain laughed while his head nodded. The fist of pain clenched in his heart as Rain placed a kiss on Julie's delicate knuckles. "Here, let me," Bikky inserted the cord for his speaker into Rain's ipod.

"It sounds delightful," Misaki almost whispered the words as his breath came out in a sigh.

"Love usually is," Spike informed him.

Julie moved to the window seat. She sat taking a deep breath as the music began to play. Julie began the opening refrains vocalizing with Rain as the eerie piano music began to play. "Lost in the darkness," Misaki, having never heard Julie sing before, sighed at the sweetness of her voice. " Hoping for a sign. Instead there's only silence. Can't you hear my screams? Never stop hoping. Need to know where you are. Cause one things for sure. You're always in my heart." Spike moved over until he could place a hand on Misaki's waist. Amazed that he could nearly span the entire frame with his hands. "I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying. Until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul." Julie stood to her feet to in order to draw enough air to hold her note.

Rain, sitting next to Julie on the window seat, stood as well taking her hand he began to sing. " Lost in the darkness, trying to find your way home."

"Whoa," Spike mouthed as Rain held Julie in his arms. Her back was pressed to his front as he continued the song.

"I want to embrace you, and never let you go." Rain tightened his arms. Julie placed her arms over his marveling that she no longer bore the scars of her cutting. "Hold on, til you're in heaven. So no one can hurt your soul." Julie joined her voice to his completing the melody. "living in agony cause I just do not know." Rain took a deep breath letting out the full throated verse. "Where you are."

"My God, that boy can sing," Laton grinned over to where Ryo had left the kitchen to lean against the door jamb watching.

Together Rain and Julie began the refrain. "I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying. Until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul. Wherever you are. I won't stop searching. Whatever it takes me to go." Spike pulled Misaki into his arms leaning his head on top of his. He scent of warm honey and cinnamon seemed to exude from from the little body. Together Julie and Rain began to vocalize. Atreyu sighed having dropped the book and pen a long time ago. Spike closed his eyes he leaned down to place a small kiss on Misaki's ear. Torcha, glanced over with a small sigh. This was perhaps not a great development in the course of events. " "I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying. Until my dying day. I just need to know. Whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul. Ooohh," Julie and Rain continued to harmonize their voices until the music ended.

"Perfect," Rain grinned at Julie amidst the round of applause from his family and friends.

"Who's hungry?" Ryo gained their attention. Rain hopped where he stood as his excitement for dinner seemed to bubble over. Ryo laughed shaking his head. "Come on, its on the table."

Break

Torcha meandered over to where Ryo was finishing loading the dishwasher. "Snap Dragon," Ryo turned to face her. "I don't think that you should encourage the vampire in his courtship."

"Encourage them?" Ryo frowned over at her. " I have no say in whether they get together or not. They are both extremely older than I am and I would never presume to mind their business." Torcha opened her mouth to say more but paused. With a shake of her head she found her husband playing cards with Dee over their evening coffee. With Julie escorted back to the hotel where her family was staying while their home was rebuilt, Rain had gone upstairs to give Lyo his bath. Atreyu sat, despondent in the window seat looking out into the night.

Spike sat on the bench in the backyard. The moonlight shone on Misaki's skin causing the pale complexion to gleam. "You are a very dangerous person," Spike mused holding his hand while the scent of the flowers of Rain's garden mingled with Misaki's addling his brain even more. Misaki turned his head to the side his brow wrinkled in confusion. "I think I may be falling in love with you."

"That is dangerous? I do not understand," Misaki reached over to smooth the worry from Spike's brow.

"And therein lies the danger." Spike declared lowering his head to take the lush lips.

Break

Dee had waited for this moment ever since the idea had sprung in his mind this morning at breakfast. The brisk snap of their bedroom door let him know that Ryo had hurried upstairs. Little touches all day had Ryo so tuned up and turned on it was all he do to restrain himself. But no, Dee mused. He would not spoil this. He felt Ryo's eyes on him and was deliberate in facing the bed to take his pants off. He offered an exaggerated yawn. While tossing his shirt across to room. Dee smirked at Ryo as it landed with superb accuracy into the hamper. "Night babe," Dee blew a kiss at Ryo before getting into bed and under the covers. Dee nearly chewed his lip through holding in his chuckle at Ryo's perplexed expression.

Ryo took his pants off placing them in the hamper along with his shirt and tank. He went to the dresser retrieving fresh pajamas. Ryo took several deep breaths hoping to cool his temperature as his body demanded release. Pulling back the covers he saw the way the boxers soft material clung to the muscles of Dee's firm bottom. Was Dee really so tired? Ryo guessed that they had been having a rough set of days this past month, but usually that didn't matter. Ryo turned to Dee sliding his arm over him. Dee grinned still not turning to face Ryo. So rarely did Ryo initiate their lovemaking. He was more open now to when Dee began but still he hesitated. At the simple act of touching Dee, Ryo's body reminded him of his burning desire to be loved. Ryo cleared his throat. Dee turned in his arms until he was facing Ryo. He felt, more than heard the sigh of relief that turned into a groan as he did no more than hug Ryo to him. He burrowed his nose in the sweet smelling hair then closed his eyes before he gave up the plan and climbed on top of Ryo.

Dee waited. Just as he was about to give in and begin to rub along the side pressed to him, he felt a gentle hand brush over his chest. The last time Ryo had started at his chest is what had prompted today's plan. He had adored having Ryo come to him as he had. He could not recall feeling so desired. Once again the soft fingers brushed over his chest leaving the peaks standing erect. Ryo swallowed the surfeit of moisture that entered his mouth. This fine man was his. Almost as much as his own body belonged to him, this he knew deep down in the hot blood coursing in his veins. There was no reason he should not strip Dee as he would himself. There was no reason that he could not touch him to his hearts content. "Dee," Ryo whispered in case Dee really was asleep.

"Yeah, baby?" Dee said the words against Ryo's temple. His body absorbed the shock of Ryo's tremble.

Ryo heaved a shuddering sigh. "Dee..." Ryo shifted his hips rubbing his body along Dee's.

"Oh, yeah baby," Dee groaned placing kissing along Ryo's hairline. The soft silk of the strands smelled as warm and rich as always. Dee placed his hand on Ryo's hip. He flexed his hand pulling Ryo closer to him. Ryo hitched his hips pressing his body into Dee's. He felt the hardness that Dee could not hide and he looked up to see the smile on Dee's face. Their lips met pulled by the magnetic force of the passion burning inside of them. "Anytime you want it baby, say the word."

"Dee," Ryo purred at the mouth that licked and kissed his neck. "I love you."

"Mmmm," Dee pressed kissed down the front of Ryo's chest as he pulled the buttons free. He was careful to remove both the top and the bottom of the pajamas. Tossing them aside before Ryo could become fully aroused and leaking. They had been careful as it seemed that Rain still wore his once worn pajamas. Dee pushed the strong, muscular legs apart before he lay between them. Their mouths dueled as their desire built. Ryo clung to Dee needing to be fulfilled. Dee gasped at the feel of the tube of lubrication that Dee pressed in his hand even as he removed his own underwear. "Now?" Dee gasped feeling Ryo pull his boxers down. The hand that stroked him once, twice, three times was already coated with the sweet smelling mixture.

"Dee..." Ryo heard the whine in his own voice but he didn't care, he needed this man to possess him.

"How do you want it?" Dee asked taking himself in hand. He wanted to taste Ryo but he was too far gone, any more teasing would be cruel. He would do what he needed now and go slower later. With Ryo he knew that he would be wanting more. No other lover had ever had him panting for more within the same night, yet with Ryo he seemed to never be able to get enough.

Dee's eyes grew round as Ryo got to his knees on the bed. "Go slow," Dee nodded knowing that without his fingers in there first to prepare him and loosen the muscles, he could hurt Ryo. Dee pressed the slick head to the puckered opening. Ryo took a deep breath. He let it out slow relaxing as each inch came into him. The breath came out in a moan as he was impaled by the turgid length of the man behind him. "Hai... oh... Dee," Dee pulled nearly out then pressed in again reveling at the tight enclosure. The heat was driving him mad. His hips moved faster, going deeper. Dee placed his hands on Ryo's hips pulling him back. Dee gasped as Ryo cried out reaching down he stroked himself in time to Dee's thrusts. "Hai... Shiite Yo! Dee... Oh," Ryo backed against Dee wriggling his backside as passion overtook him. Dee felt the convulsions in shock. Already? Had he truly wound him up that much by teasing him all day?

Dee was careful as he lay Ryo on his back. Now that the original need had been met, he could take his time. He began by licking along Ryo's chest paying close attention to the rose hued peaks. Ryo writhed beneath him arching his back. The long slender fingers wound into his hair holding him in place. Dee wished he had thought to light candles or open the curtains for moonlight. He loved to see the sheen of Ryo's skin. Ryo moaned spreading his legs. Dee slid between them feeling the length of Ryo harden again. He moved from Ryo's grasp sliding down until he could engulf Ryo in his mouth. Ryo gasped, gripping the sheets at the full, deep throat sucking. The fingers probing inside of him were delightful but not nearly what he needed. Dee climbed over Ryo placing his legs over his shoulders. Ryo's arms wound around Dee's neck. "I love you baby," Dee purred into Ryo's ear before he sealed their lips and their bodies mimicking the seal on their hearts.

Honey Glayzed 80

Bothered

Misaki set the freshly polished gun and holster on the dresser next to Ryo's badge. Even though he was Ryo's squire, he took care of Dee's weapons as well. Misaki had been shocked to see that Ryo had already changed their bed covers and had them in the laundry when he came in this morning to do the chore. "Our bed was a little extra..." Ryo said exiting the shower to find Misaki standing there with a stymied expression on his lovely face. "Are you feeling alright." Ryo hurried over. He placed a hand to Misaki's forehead shocked to find the pale skin cool to the touch. Ryo's brows drew down as Dee exited the shower in his towel. "Oh, right, you are exothermic."

"I thought when Arcadian's were shaped like humans then they would essentially be human," Dee mused. "Babe, I think he may not be okay. I mean, normal human is 98.6." Dee said placing his hand on Misaki's arm feeling the chilly exterior for himself.

Misaki shook his head at Dee and offered a cheeky smile to Ryo. "I lowered my temperature on purpose. It seemed to be too hot last night when I went to bed. I tossed, I turned and could not sleep. My blood was to the point of boiling. I have no idea why, I have never felt that way before. I mean, when I was going through... I think the human equivalent is puberty, I did have a few awkward growing spurts, but this was something different. A very specific growth. I could barely walk. And it seems to be because of Will-ii-um. I do hope I am not allergic to him his kisses are so magnificent. And when he touches me, oh. I mean. I should not speak so. But when he puts his hands under my tunic why... I've never felt anything like it."

"Don't... You... Dare... Laugh..." Ryo punctuated each word with a thwack of his towel on Dee.

"Oh, come on," Dee offered a protest as a chuckle escaped despite his best attempts. "This is too precious. Should I talk to him like I did with Rain and Bikky?"

"No," Ryo snatched his towel back from Dee to begin to dry his hair. "But could you get us some tea? Ginseng for me, Chamomile for him."

"How old are you?" Dee asked staring perturbed at Misaki.

"Dee!" Ryo widened his eyes. "Please."

"Alright," Dee placed a kiss on Ryo's lips. "Over a thousand years old though..." Dee muttered on his way down the stairs to the kitchen. "I want omelets for breakfast." He called up to Ryo. "I need to replenish my protein. I gave you a lot last night."

"Ew... Dee," Bikky poked his head out of the bathroom. "Seriously, just, ew."

"Morning," Rain stuck his head out of his room. "Did I hear someone say omelets?" Rain yawned attempting to straiten his messy braid. " I want mushrooms in mine."

"I live in a madhouse," Ryo laughed shutting his bedroom door. Misaki smiled over to him. Ryo dropped the towel from his hair. He sat on the chair in front of a mirror reaching for his brush. He moved his hand when Misaki took the item from him. "Sounds like you had an exciting night."

"Exciting yes," Misaki nodded wielding the brush against the soft locks. "But also confusing." Misaki took a heavy breath. He took a moment appreciating the honey color of Ryo's hair. Where Hon had hair of deepest pitch black, his shone in the sun as inherited from his human father. "I know I am your elder, but in experience you would be wiser in this. Help me, please."

Ryo took the brush from the now trembling hand. "Come on, sit down." Ryo indicated the edge of his bed. Misaki perched on the corner bringing his slender legs up he wrapped his arms around them. "You're shaking, tell me what happened."

Misaki gazed up into the dark eyes feeling tears threaten at how close those eyes resembled his dear friend. "This, courting thing that the humans call dating, I do not fully comprehend the process." Misaki sighed. "Usually in our world, the male courts the females, but I was never taught the full process as it was determined that I am a cull and therefore infertile. But things are different now." Misaki looked up when Dee entered the room. He took the tea inhaling the aroma before he took a sip. "Thank you." Dee nodded to the shaky tone in Misaki's voice. "Last night while we were kissing, he pulled me onto his lap. His hands were roaming all over me. It felt so good. But then things became a little warm and I was trembling all over and all of sudden he stopped kissing me." Misaki's lower lip trembled. "I could feel a peculiar change in my body," Misaki looked down at the general area of the change. "I know he must have felt it too, but why would it cause him to push me away? He was the same."

Ryo closed his eyes taking a moment to wish he had requested chamomile for himself as well. But he did need the ginseng after the full night of love he and Dee had indulged in, at his insistence. Ryo blushed to recall the wild passion he had unleashed in Dee's arms. "Misaki," Dee said when Ryo seemed at a loss for words. "Do you know the physical difference between human males and females; the reproductive organs in particular?"

"Of course," Misaki nodded his head. "When we were first taught to assume a human shape, we would swim naked in the ocean outside of the Obsidian Palace. Females seem to be slit down the middle while males are not." Misaki answered. Aside from toes, the exposed male genitalia had been confusing for him as Salamander males were tucked in when not in use.

"To my knowledge and by his own admittance," Dee began for Ryo was busy sipping his tea. "Spike, your William, has never before been with a male in a relationship before. Sometimes, looking at you it is easy to forget that you are male."

Ryo sighed. "You don't even smell like a male would." Ryo saw the bright sheen of tears that covered the beautiful dark brown eyes that seemed to glow with an inner amber light. "When a female becomes aroused, they begin to self lubricate, for preparation um... for penetration. When a male becomes aroused the blood enters the genitalia in preparation for penetration."

"But..." Misaki seemed to be speaking to his folded hands in his lap. "I am not a woman, there is no way for him to penetrate me."

"There's a way," Dee nodded, winking at Ryo. "There are many ways."

"I do not understand," Misaki sighed. "But from what I can understand, then the reason he pushed me away is because I became aroused and reminded him of which gender he had his hands and mouth on."

Ryo reached out a hand to Misaki who stood to his feet. A brisk brush of his fingers over his face cleaned away the last of his tears. "I see that you are prepared to work as a detective today. What would you have me do?" Misaki stood in the pose of the Squire awaiting orders from his knight master with his arms at his side and his head up facing Ryo with bright eyes that still glistened but no more tears fell.

"Bikky is spending the day training with Laton. But Rain has the first set of auditions for the cast of the show they are doing. You will accompany him. Keep him safe and return him to me." Ryo handed the orders over with a renewed respect for his tiny squire.

Misaki bowed at the waist. "As you wish." He offered a quick salute leaving the room with his head held high.

"I want to punch Spike," Dee mused settling his holsters before loading them. He was in the process of taking the safety off of his gun when he felt a soft touch on his arm. "What?"

"I don't wish to harm Spike," Ryo accepted the gun that Dee held out to him. At Dee's questioning gaze he sighed. "I understand what he is going through." Dee opened his mouth, nodded then placed a kiss on his lips. "We'll be late." Ryo smiled hurrying out of the room. "They'll figure it out."

Break

Moira set the book she was reading down when Count D entered the living room of his home. "Hello Count D the younger."

"Good morning Moira. You are looking well." Count D informed her as he noted the mature expression on her face.

"I have been reading and thinking." Moira spoke after a lengthy thought. "This book says that there is a time when you must put childish things away. I realize now that with all of my knowledge there is still so much that I do not know or understand as an adult would know or understand. I wish to age as would a regular human. I want to grow up." Moira declared. "I wish to know the things that Bastion and Atreyu have learned. I wish to defend my lands with my own hands."

Count D smiled. "Come on," D stood to his feet. "I have a few hours before my Leon is home for lunch. Perhaps I can help instruct you."

"Thank you," Moira hurried to set her book aside. She followed after the Count to the deeper caverns of the pet shop.

Break

"A guy!" Xander gasped aloud as Buffy had made the announcement. "Spike's doing a guy?"

"Shhh..." Buffy said looking over where Dawn was sitting at the table watching Nari sharpen Jhaymes weapons. "I don't know how far things are, but they've gone on dates. He came in last night really late but he was kind of smiling, so he might have, I don't know."

"Wow," Anya nodded. "So I guess he doesn't want you anymore."

Xander frowned over at Anya. For years he had attempted to curb her blunt tendencies. "I just never would have pegged him for a homo. I mean that Drusilla chick was crazy but pretty and Harmony may have been an idiot, but she was hot and well no questions asked about his love of you Buff, but a guy. He's turned Homo." Xander frowned into the mug of coffee that George handed him. He looked up into the beautiful, made up face of the man in front of him. "Thank you," He said figuring that is what George was waiting on to release the creamer he had been in the process of offering him.

"I would say you're welcome," George fumed. "But I don't peg you as wanting anything from a homo." George huffed into the kitchen. "We might be contagious," He called back to Xander. "Better leave now before you start sniffing around Nari." Nari had looked up at the upset he could hear in George's voice and then frowned at Xander. Dawn gasped as, in his ire, his blue eyes flashed to their natural golden color nearly a match for his long gold hair.

"I'm married," Xander showed his ring to Nari while he held on to Anya's hand.

"And clueless,"Giles sighed getting to his feet to follow George into the kitchen. "I apologize for Xander, he does not even understand what was offensive in his words."

"I'm sorry as well," George sighed sitting at the table he began to sip the tea he had there. "There was a neighborhood watch meeting that we were invited to soon after we moved. Jhaymes and I went to it and introduced ourselves and our family and we were added to the mailing list. Every month we get the newsletters but they do not tell us when the meetings are or where, they will not acknowledge our birthday's as they do everyone else in this neighborhood and for the past few days someone has been leaving rude messages on our answering machine and in our mailbox. Jhaymes went today to the president of the neighborhood watch to complain. If it were anything but a human Jhaymes would be able to deal with it, but this is just blind ignorance."

"Have you told Ryo and Dee?" Giles placed his hand on George's when it seemed the beauty would weep. "Don't they live in this neighborhood?"

George shook his head after he blew his nose on the handkerchief that Nari rushed to give him. "According to zoning they are in the neighborhood next to ours even though they are only a few blocks away." George stood to his feet. He retrieved a letter from a drawer. Handing it Giles he sat back down. "That came today. Jhaymes took the rest with him to the meeting with Mr Harlowe." Buffy stood in the doorway with her arms folded watching their host weep at the harassment he was experiencing. "If it were just me I wouldn't mind. I've been called much worse." George said. "Wali is just a child." George explained his tears.

"Do not upset yourself on my account Georgie," Wali wrapped his frail arms around George. "Humans have no understanding of what they are doing." Wali glanced at the paper that Giles sat on the table. "They can not even spell." He pointed to the word 'Homosexal' where it was scrawled in glaring red letters under the black bold faced 'Faggot' that seemed to be smeared with red lipstick and glitter.

"I have an idea." Dawn chuckled as she looked at the letter. "Since they won't invite you to their meetings, you should host a huge garden party in your backyard and mail them all invitations."

"Like they'll come," Nari fumed folding his arms. Dawn appreciated the way the muscles bulged in his arms and pectorals.

"Oh, they'll come," Buffy smirked. "If only to get more fuel for their gossip."

"So," George frowned. "These people have been rude to us, excluding us and you want me to throw them a party?"

"Yes," Buffy grinned. "And invite the Arcadians." George sighed then laughed at her with a grin.

"And bomb them," Dawn smirked looking at the letter .

"Bomb them?" Xander said coming into the kitchen after Anya prompted him to apologize for upsetting their host. "I'm sorry, please don't bomb me."

"No," Dawn giggled. "I mean glitter bomb your neighbors. Fill the envelope with the invitation to the brim with glitter. They'll be sweeping it up next year." George was laughing still as Jhaymes returned home.

"It will have to be in two weeks." George said agreeing to the plan. "Ryo is throwing a party this weekend and I don't want to miss it or double book."

Break

JJ was silent entering the home he shared with his family. As it was after eleven he knew the children were all sleeping sound in their beds and crib. He went up the stairs opening the door to the nursery. He walked in after kicking his shoes off at the door to peer at the two small boys in their separate toddler beds and the youngest in his crib. He would have to speak to Lord D about moving the older boys into their own room soon. Their home had the extra room where Nana had kept her sewing equipment. Maybe it was time to clean it out and and turn it into a room for the twins. JJ placed a kiss on each head before he gathered his shoes and headed down the hall to the Master bedroom. He went in silent still smiling to find the bed empty. The light from the connected master bath let him know where his precious was.

"Jemi-Dear," Lord D called out of the bathroom.

"Yes love," JJ dropped his shoes by the door. Loosening his tie he entered the bathroom. JJ sucked air into his lungs at the sight of Lord D in the bath tub. His hair was pinned into a loose bun atop his head while he leaned back against a terry cloth pillow. JJ began to undress a smile lighting his face. "Have you been in long?"

"Mmm," Lord D shook his head. He leaned forward allowing JJ to climb into the large tub behind him. Lord D relaxed against the strong frame. "You had a long day."

"Two homicides within hours of each other." JJ sighed the aggravation in his voice coming through. "Just kids too."

"The victims?" Lord D asked handing over his sponge and the liquid soap.

"The victims were both nineteen, the perps were eighteen and nineteen." JJ dragged the sponge over the slender chest. "Stupid gangs and turf issues. Just dumb kids killing each other for nothing." Lord said nothing. Instead he took the sponge from JJ pouring the soap directly into his hand. JJ grinned running his hands over Lord D's warm body. He paid close attention to the peach peaks. Lord D offered a soft moan. He tilted his head to the side for the soft lips that began to kiss him. Lord D poured soap in his own hand shifting so that he could wash JJ.

The quiet drip of the water, soft splashes and moans filled the bathroom. It was some time later as the water had cooled that JJ stood to his feet. He took a thick, fluffy towel to Lord D's glistening body. He had never seen a pearl with a more glorious tone as his love's skin. JJ wrapped the towel around Lord D carrying him to their bed. As they lay, JJ's mouth sank into Lord D's lips as his body settled on top of him. JJ shifted his hips making sure to rub along the full length of Lord D's body. "Jemi-Chan," Lord D cooed, his body heating under the passionate kisses. JJ left Lord D's grasp to slide down his body placing kisses along his chest, his stomach and gentle nibbles on his thighs. He licked a hot trail along the juncture where his thighs met. "Oh..." Lord D moaned with a shiver as JJ began to kiss and fondle him.

JJ licked his fingers pressing them against the small opening. Lord D took a deep breath, relaxing to allow him entry. JJ probed until he could feel Lord D quiver inside. Lord D's hips raised to meet the two fingers inside of him. He handed the tube of lubrication to JJ needing him inside. "I wanted to take my time tonight." Lord D nodded. He sat up pushing JJ to sit. JJ gasped burying his hands in the thick hair as Lord D lowered his head to his lap. "Oh, yeah," JJ groaned pushing his hips up into the warm, wet mouth working over him. JJ coated his fingers stretching his arm around until he could massage the lubrication into Lord D. When he could take no more without spilling himself, JJ shifted Lord D until he was laying prone upon their bed. JJ spread the long, glorious hair out around Lord D appreciating the way the moonlight shone making his alabaster skin glow in sharp contrast to the shiny black hair. "You are so beautiful." JJ lowered his head taking the well kissed lips. He dipped his tongue inside reveling in the saccharine flavor unique to Lord D.

"I love you so much," Lord D purred. "My handsome, darling." JJ climbed over Lord D pushing his legs apart. Lord D gripped his thighs around JJ's hips as he pressed inside. "Oh... Yes. Jemi Chan, yes." Lord D gasped at the deep pressure and pleasure as he was filled. JJ canted his hips pressing in. he pulled nearly all the way out before he pressed in again. They both shuddered at the absolute joy his body experienced every time they joined together. JJ began the age old dance of claiming while Lord D raised himself to meet each thrust. JJ went faster. His body demanded release JJ reached down wanting Lord D to fly with him. "Ah..." Lord D trembled. JJ lowered his head sealing their lips as his hands and hips went faster and faster. Clinging to each other bliss overcame them both as the moon shone down upon them.

Break

Jill ran her hands over her hair making sure the loose curls were in place as she went to open her front door. Mykial stood there with a red rose and a bottle of wine. "Good evening, dearest." Mykial's deep, heavily accented voice washed over Jill. Her spine tingled with the timbre even as she stepped aside to allow him entry into her apartment. For so long she had gazed into those deep green eyes marveling that he had waited so patiently for her to come grips with what he was. Jill stood on the tips of her toes in order to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good evening, Mykial," Jill sighed. Feeling the warmth of his arms around her, she knew that he had recently fed. "Thank you for the wine." Mykail looked around the large apartment. The soft glow of many candles cast a wavering affect on the curls framing her lovely face. Jill smiled feeling an odd sense of calm at her decision. Tonight was the night. Not because she felt obligated as they had been dating for some time now and it was expected. Not because she was afraid of his losing interest if she didn't. Tonight, she would give herself to him because it was what she wanted.

Mykial closed the door inhaling the deep scent of the beautiful woman in front of him. "Are you sure?" He asked as he could smell the intent of her invitation for him to visit her in her home. Jill nodded swallowing past the lump in her throat. No human she had ever dated was so considerate of her feelings. Even now as she stood in his arms he wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted. Jill opened her mouth to his probing tongue. Running her own tongue along inside of his mouth, as always, Jill was shocked not to feel the teeth that she knew he used to feed on human blood. Mykial felt her tremble. He could smell the brief flash of fear. He backed away from her to gaze into her cornflower blue eyes. "I will never harm you." Jill felt the vow from the top of her head clear through to the soles of her feet.

"I know," Jill affirmed. Mykial felt her trust in the capitulation of her body as she molded her form to his. The wine was set on the coffee table, forgotten as he picked her up into his arms.

"I have dreamed of tasting you," Mykial took bold strides into her bedroom. Jill wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues dueled in a sensual battle of long repressed needs. Setting his prize upon her bed Mykial took a moment to gaze at the deep red, silken dress that clung to her curves. " I hope you understand just how much I have come to treasure you. I love you, dearest Jillian." Jill sighed as he called her by her full name. "Before I possess your body, I must know that you will give yourself to me fully." Jill sat upon the bed in confusion. Of course she was giving herself to him. Mykial then dropped to his knee on the side of the bed. He offered her the rose along with a small black velvet box. "Jillian, my hearts true desire, will you marry me?"

Jill gasped watching Mykial open the case to reveal a large diamond encircled by green and blue gems in a solid gold setting. Tears gathered in her eyes falling down her cheeks as she nodded her head. "Oh, yes. Mykial. Yes. I will marry you." Jill fell into his arms weeping and kissing his face. Mykial scooped her into his arms deepening the kiss until he could lay her upon the bed. Jill sighed raising her hand to look at the shining ring on her left hand. She was unsure when he had slipped it on her finger. Mykial ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms taking the thin straps of her dress with them. Jill shrugged her shoulders allowing the garment to be pulled down.

Jill smiled up at Mykial seeing the appreciation for the rosy peaks of her bare breasts. She had decided to forgo a bra for the evening. Jill buried her hands in Mykial's thick, deep brown hair as he pressed burning kisses along her neck and shoulder. Jill pushed the jacket he wore aside. Mykial raised up only long enough to remove his jacket before he went back to kissing her neck. Jill had no fear that he would bite her, instead she trembled with pure pleasure at the firm hands that softly cupped her breast. Gentle fingers stroked and pinched at the peaks causing deep tremors to wrack her frame. "You are so beautiful." Mykial whispered in her ear placing small kisses there. He kissed down her collar bone before fitting his mouth over a turgid peak of her left breast. Jill moaned holding his head to her. Mykial's fingers stroked and teased her right breast before his mouth moved over tasting it.

Jill tugged the shirt from where it was tucked into Mykial's pants wanting to feel his chest against her. His firm muscles enveloped her every time they embraced. Mykial tugged the shirt off tossing it aside. Both Mykial and Jill sighed in pleasure as their bodies melded together. Mykial drank in the moans as he shifted his hips rubbing along the soft femininity of Jill's supple body. Mykial reveled in the fit of her curves against his angles. He ran his hands down her sides taking the dress all the way off of her.

"Mmm," Jill could not contain the sound as his hand began to massage her through the thin wisp of lace panties. Mykial smiled at the scent of her arousal that he could almost taste. Her panties became damp the more he rubbed. Jill moved her hands to his pants. She undid the fastenings there slipping her hand inside to feel the bulge that grew taut at her touch. Mykial kicked free of his pants continuing to pleasure Jill through her underwear as she was pleasuring him through his. "Mykial," Jill groaned his name.

Mykial slipped a finger under the cloth marveling at the slick moisture coating his finger. "Oh my love. Forgive me, but I must taste you," Mykial tugged her panties free tossing them behind his shoulders. Jill gasped, grasping his hair in both of her hands as his tongue took a long deliberate lick through the core of her being. A long shuddering breath left her as he began a series of sucks and licks while his fingers found their way inside of her. Jill was awash in bliss as his tongue bathed her intimate regions. Her pulse sped while her breathing reached high pitched crescendo's of sublime joy. Jill raised her hips in time to the mouth that devoured her pleasure. Her rhythmic moans and pulsing hips spurred him to suckle at her throbbing clitoris. Jill shook upon the bed as her ecstasy rocked her entire body. She was still shivering as he climbed over her. Jill opened her eyes looking up at the man she had come to love as he claimed her for his own with a slow, deep thrust. Jill wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. Their mouths joined mimicking the rhythm of their bodies as they celebrated their love throughout the night.

Break

Spike stomped along the rocky shores of the beach outside of the Obsidian Palace. Three days. Three damn days and Misaki would not see him. Always he was rushing off to do some duty for Ryo. And here Ryo had said he was not going to get in the way if anything developed between them. He could feel the eyes of Radu on him as he looked up at the balcony he knew to belong to Misaki's room. Tomorrow was the party that would celebrate him becoming Ryo's official squire. Spike held the invitation tight in his clenched fist. He would find out why Misaki had been avoiding him. If it was Ryo, perhaps he would have a word with dragon Prince and if not, then why? Why was Misaki avoiding him?

The sun had barely set when Spike pushed the bell on the door. Dee opened the door then stood in front of it with arms folded. "I have an invitation," Spike ground out by way of greeting.

"Sure," Dee nodded. He inclined his head to where Spike could see Misaki. Spike could feel his blood begin to boil as he saw the young man with his arms around Misaki. The embrace ended as the slender young man with long black hair began to tickle Misaki. His peal of laughter rang out as he struggled in the embrace. Spike began to stomp over as Misaki was then handed to what seemed like an identical young man.

"They are his brothers," Ryo said quick having watched as Spike entered the house. As soon as his sights had lighted on Misaki, Spike had growled. Ryo was unsure if Spike even realized the sound had come from him. "Try to behave tonight. Whatever issues you have, save it. His parents are here." Ryo indicated the smiling couple who seemed intent on doing no more than gazing into each others eyes. Sir Michel nuzzled his wife's nose. "This is a celebration." Spike opened his mouth. A sigh escaped as he nodded saying nothing. He sat his gift on the table next to the stack from the other guests.

Xander surveyed the crowd in Ryo and Dee's home. Music filled the house along with conversation and laughter. The smell of the food left him licking his lips. Swallowing the excess moisture in his mouth. Every time he came here he was well fed. Xander wondered which of the men had captured Spike's eye. He saw Spike sitting in the window seat cradling a cup of wine. Following his line of vision. Xander saw the three that had captured his attention. He saw the two young men with long black hair. They both had dark, slanted eyes and pale skin. Both were slim, and taller than the slight figure between them. Xander nodded with appreciation at the copper haired young woman they teased. Her little hands pushed her hair back from her face revealing a smile full of lush lips and dimples.

"His name is Misaki," Faith said peering over his shoulder. "Spike's already claimed him and you are married." She tapped his left hand.

"Which one is he?" Xander whispered looking between the two with the dark hair.

"Who?" Faith looked again.

"Misaki, the one Spike is dating," Xander said.

"The one in the middle." Faith identified the one that giggled again as his brothers rubbed their noses together. It was a form of affection usually performed when in their natural forms.

"Holy shit, that's a guy," Xander exclaimed. He cleared his throat at the suddenly silent room. The silence ended as the doorbell sounded again. Jill and Mykial entered the party together setting their gifts on the table next to the rest of them. Xander picked up a beer heading into the backyard. He found Jack and Ianto sitting on a bench close together speaking in low tones. Xander sighed heading back into the house.

Gwen sat on the couch speaking with Willow and Tara wondering when her and her team would head back to Wales. They had been here so long already and it seemed as if things were well in hand. Perhaps she should talk to Jack about it. He seemed as if he had no intention of heading back. But Gwen would make sure. She wanted to be home before her pregnancy began to show too much. Since the high king here would not allow her to go on any missions it seemed pointless for her to remain. Maybe she could go back and supervise the construction of the new Torchwood hub. That way, when Jack returned everything would be ready. Gwen sighed as a thought struck her, if he returned.

Ryo placed the last dish on the table before calling the gathered crowd. Spike frowned as he went to sit beside Misaki only to find that place occupied by his brothers. Kaoru entered the party. She glanced around at all of the happy faces drawn to the one that so resembled her own. "Come on," Dee took her elbow. Kaoru allowed him to lead her to the table. Sitting across from her youngest brother Kaoru saw, for the first time, the joy on his face as his family and friends celebrated his officially becoming a squire. One step closer to his dream of becoming a knight.

Break

Spike waited until the last guest had left. The last dish had been rinsed and placed in the dishwasher and the family gone up to bed before he cornered Misaki in the backyard. Spike gasped as Misaki snatched his hand away. Taking several steps back Misaki wrapped his arms around his body in a barrier against Spike's touch. "Little Bits," Spike's brows drew down. He took a step towards Misaki, and another noting that for each step he took Misaki backed away. "What's the matter with you?" Spike used his vampire speed to gather Misaki into his arms before he could move away again. "Why are you avoiding me? At first I thought it was because of Ryo. That he was keeping you busy to keep you away from me. Then tonight, I thought it was because your family was here. Now, here we are alone and you won't even look at me."

"It is you, Will-ii-um, who does not look at me," Misaki whispered as his eyes filled to overflowing. Spike frowned watching the bright head lower. Misaki's hands came up to his face as he wept.

"I can hardly bear to take my eyes off of you," Spike declared. Spike moved the hands so that he could gaze into the wet eyes of the one he had fallen for. Spike had to place a hand under Misaki's chin to push his face up. He lowered his head. Misaki turned his face away causing Spike's lips to glance off of his cheek. "Kittens?" Spike's tone seemed hollow at the pain of the rejection. "At least tell me why. If you want me to go away, fine. I won't call on you anymore. I will cease courting you, but please. Just tell me why."

"Because," Misaki whimpered. He sucked in a shaky breath before his soft, tremulous words found Spike's ears. "Because I can not change what I am. No matter how many times you push me away, when you come back I am still going to be male. You may forget when you look at me. You may forget when you speak to me, or smell me and even when you kiss me. But I can not bear that moment when you remember that I am a male and push me away. So if you can not accept me as I am, then please, leave me in peace." Misaki dissolved then in a torrent of tears. "I would rather have no love than a shadow of affection. If it is a female you want, then please, find one. I am not going to be able to accommodate you."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike snatched Misaki's hands away from his face where he had covered it again as more tears fell. "You think that I pushed you away because all of a sudden I remembered that you were male?" Misaki's shoulders shook as his despair clawed it's way through his slight frame. Misaki looked up as he heard the soft chuckle. "Come here," Spike pulled Misaki over to the bench in Ryo and Dee's backyard. " I guess I should explain a few things to you." Spike pulled Misaki into his lap holding him there despite his protests. "Shh, Little Bits, here me out. And if you still want me to leave you alone. I will. Though I must confess that you may as well stake me. The effect will be the same." Misaki nearly choked so fast did he suck air into his lungs at the declaration.

"Will... Will-ii-um," Spike smiled at the whispered sound of his name from those plump lips that begged for the touch of his.

Spike wrapped his arms around Misaki. "I know that you are a male. I don't care. Let's just make that understood between us." Misaki nodded still not looking into Spike's eyes. "Every relationship that I have had, has been fraught with passion. They begin very fast, or by accident and end in such a way..." Spike shook his head in disgust. "My first love was a noble woman who spurned my advances. She declared that I was beneath her. I could never measure up. Years later I killed her husband in front of her and left her raving and mad in the streets of London. Then there was Drussila. She is a vampire, my first maker in fact. Our love came about during tumultuous times. It was wild and crazy, much like Drussila herself. She left me for a mucus demon."

"But... they tend to ooze," Misaki thought over his lessons in demonology.

"Yeah..." Spike shook his head. "Gross. Then there was Harmony. She was a vapid twit good in bed with nothing much between her ears. Our relationship was a spur of the moment bit of madness." Spike took a long draft of air. "The last was also what seems to be the most painful. It was Buffy. I was slow to realize my feelings for her were changing from hatred to love, but when I did I wanted nothing so much as to hold her. When it happened, it was amidst battle. It was fast and furtive, secretive. She came to me in passion and in shame and each time I held her I felt further and further away until I hardly recognized myself." Spike placed his hand under Misaki's chin until he could look into those deep eyes. "I don't want that with you. I told you I was falling in love with. It's no longer a question of if, its a when, it's happening. I am not the same type of Vampire that I was before. I have a hard time controlling my urges. When I have my hands on you I want to devour you. Not as food, no I don't want to bite you. I want to make love to you."

Misaki offered a thoughtful frown, "Ryo and Dee said that it would be possible, but they failed to explain how. I am a male, as are you."

"Believe me," Spike placed a small kiss on Misaki's cheek. "It's possible. I am sure those two do it often enough," Spike laughed noting that Ryo had shifted his hips quite a bit during dinner a sure sign that sitting in the chairs was not as comfortable as usual and yet he seemed thrilled. "I don't want to rush our love. I want to take our time and enjoy each day, each minute, each instant of falling in love with you. I have to push you away and I have to do it fast before I lose my resolve. I want our time, when we come together to be special. I want us both to be ready. I want us both to want it. I cherish every inch of you, please do not begrudge me wanting to savor every moment of falling in love you."

"Oh, Will-ii-um," Misaki sighed. Any more he could have said was swallowed against Spike's lips.

"The scent of your arousal drives me mad," Spike said against the plump, succulent, cherry red lips that he kissed over and over again. Misaki went limp in his arms as the kiss deepened. He opened his mouth accepting the probing tongue that tasted him. He could feel the nimble hands roaming his body. "I want to kiss you all over, but I know that if I start, I'll never stop." Spike declared sucking the spot where his neck connected to his shoulder. Spike nibbled his way up to Misaki's ear. He sucked the lobe absorbing the shiver before he went back to that sweet mouth. Misaki offered a tiny mewl of pleasure as Spike's hand went under his tunic. "You have no idea how much I want to know how these taste." Misaki jolted upon his lap as Spike pinched his nipple.

"Oh..." Misaki gasped as his body again felt as if it were basking in flames. He could feel the bulge of Spike's own arousal against his backside.

"Do me a favor," Spike sat upon his own hands feeling bereft as he removed them from Misaki's body. "Go in the house. Go right now. I can barely control myself and I will take you right here, right now, on this bench. Get away from me."

"Oh, Will-ii-um," Misaki got to his feet. "Will we go see the movie tomorrow?" Spike nodded unable to look at Misaki. If he faced him he knew that he would throw him to the ground, strip off his clothes and make passionate love to him. But no, he wanted so much more than wild cravings. He wanted this creatures heart. And would do all things possible to earn it.

To Be Continued


	25. The Sugar Series Honey Glayzed Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 81-90

Honey Glayzed 81

Don't Make Me Take Off This Tiara

Part 1

Ryo handed the file over to the chief of police with a heavy sigh. Commissioner Rose, in the office for this meeting, saw the downcast expression his best detective wore. This last case had been solved in record time, while the castration case was still open. The gang wars had been out of control with more homicides of the city's youth. He and Dee had been proud that Bikky was not into the street life. As long as he was involved with the knight training it kept him off of the streets. "You are doing your best," Commissioner Rose said after seeing the despondent expression that Ryo wore. "You can't cure all the world evils and you can't make the teenagers not be idiots. Take the rest of the day off. Isn't your friend having a party tonight?" Rose smiled glad that his invitation did not have the copious amounts of glitter in it that Jill had told him about. Jill had been in a remarkable mood showing off her engagement ring. He had his reservations about her fiance, something about him caused chills to grace his spine but as long as she was happy he would not say much.

"Yes," Ryo answered his smile turning grim. "The neighbors have been unkind to George and Jhaymes, so we are all going to have a grand old time. I know they have been there for going on three months now, but we are having a huge house warming." Ryo recalled his grandfather and grandmother having to be cautioned not to eat anyone at the party. They promised to behave as long as Ryo showed up in official court dress. Though it was not a formal party, so he would not be in silk, but in the light informal clothes he would still stand out. For his friends, he would do it. "I do need the time though. It will take Misaki at least half an hour to get me in the outfit my grandparents want me to wear."

"It's formal?" Rose asked having planned to wear what he had on, since it was a garden party, he figured his slacks and shirt would be good enough. If not he had to get home and change as well as advise Jeremy to change into something more fancy.

"No," Ryo was quick to assure him. "We are just showing support for George, seems there are some homophobes in the neighborhood that has been harassing them."

"Will we be arresting them?" Rose asked with a deep frown. He had come to a fondness for the vibrant George who always seemed to have a smile on his face. Not to mention their adopted son was adorable.

"No," Ryo sighed. "We are going to try to make peace. If not, then George and Jhaymes may be moving to a vacant house that is on the same block as ours. In our homo friendly neighborhood."

"Are the rest of the royale planning to attend?" Rose asked after securing the file in the cabinet. Ryo smiled at him before he headed out of the office to collect Dee.

Break

Bikky yawned wide as he and his friends went to the theater to retrieve Rain and Julie. "Hey Thom," Bikky called. "Why don't you guys go grab some snacks. We'll be along shortly." Thomas nodded heading across the street to the store. The boys had been on the basketball court all day. He paused at the intersection to put his hoodie on against the chill from his sweat cooling off. Bikky had admired his cornrows wondering how the style would look on his own hair. Thomas was laughing as he caught the basketball that Bikky tossed to him. "Make sure you get plenty for Rain, I'll pay when we get there." Bikky entered the theater waving to the Arcadian guards he passed on his way to where they were hosting the auditions.

"Bikky," Misaki waved. "They are finished." Misaki stood in his customary leggings and tunic. Bikky often wondered if the Salamander had any other clothes. Today's ensemble consisted of orange leggings and a golden tunic. Coupled with his bright hair Misaki resembled a living sunbeam. Bikky sighed seeing the huge smile that displayed both dimples. "The show is almost fully cast. They just need two more roles filled."

"That's good," Bikky chuckled. "You guys ready?" Bikky smiled at Rain and Julie. "We need to get home and get ready. George's party is tonight. Misaki, can you take Julie to the hotel to change? Those guys will get us home." Bikky indicated the Basilisk standing at the end of the hall.

"I was charged by my knight master to see you home," Misaki said shaking his head. "Those can take Julie to the hotel to change. Now that Glory is imprisoned Dae has one less leg to stand on." Misaki followed Bikky and Rain from the theater to the store across the street.

Julie sat in the car next to the tall lady that had stood so silent next to her partner in the theater. They both had on tight leather pants and a long leather coat. Despite the hot California summer day the two seemed not to be bothered by the heat. Her hair, like his, was pulled into a tight tail at the nape of her neck and braided down to fall past her knees while his went to the middle of his back. The pair also wore large, onyx lens sunglasses. Julie had learned from Rain what the true powers of the Basilisk guards were and a chill went through her. "Lady Juliana," Julie glanced over. "You are the true love of our young prince. We will keep you safe."

"I know," Julie smiled at her.

Break

Wali helped Nari to string lights along the fence in their backyard. Gone were the long bench and practice sword rack replaced with a buffet table. Where the kick beam usually resided a marble and crystal fountain bubbled. Wali admired the way the rampant dragon seemed to entwine the large bird of flame. A perfect representation of his new parents. Both creatures mouths were open. Where flames would usually burst forth, water sprouted with internal lights turning the phoenix offerings green while the dragon spouted rainbow drops. "Lady Alera made that for her brother." Nari informed him having helped haul the large piece into place. "Look there," Wali followed where Nari was pointing to see a carving of a merman holding a spear at the base of the fountain. On the other side was a large Pegasus carved into the base as well.

"Do you think this party is a good idea?" Wali asked running his fingers over the scales of the dragon. He caught a few drops of the water. "We have been here all this time and have not been welcomed." Wali sighed before dropping a handful of pearls into the bottom of the fountain. Wali ran his fingers around the inside edge of the pool of water. Nari placed the last of the lights then looked into the pool at the sparkling gems reflecting the light. Pearls, diamonds and opals gleamed. He could not explain it, but the jewels seemed to have a melancholy shine to them. How jewels could have feelings he did not know, but something in the way they reflected the light from the fountain seemed so sad.

"Humanity is strange," Nari exhaled a great sigh. "Yet we must do our best." Nari ran a hand through Wali's hair pausing as he saw Dawn standing in the kitchen with George helping. She seemed prettier tonight with her hair brushed to the side with fresh yellow flowers pinned along the rich brown length. She wore a soft yellow sundress with a brown satin ribbon under her pert, young breasts. Simple brown sandals with yellow ribbons tied her slender ankles. The coloring of the the ensemble made her seem like a living sunflower. "I'd better freshen up. Guests will be arriving soon." Wali followed his line of vision sighing as he saw that while Nari had stared at Dawn she had smiled, blushing under the squire's gaze. Wali sighed, looked away then dropped the sparkling handful of amber and topaz into the fountain.

Break

Sheep. That is what George felt akin to. Or a deer standing in the sights of salivating wolves ready to devour him. The sun hung low in the sky as the family was bombarded with their neighbors. The false smiles grated along his skin leaving him feeling as if a too rough pumice had been applied to his body. He saw the patronizing stares as they walked through his home. He saw their stares at the large rooms appointed with lush hand carved furniture. The home was done in light wood. The cushions throughout were various shades of green, blue and teal. White curtains hung over the bay windows in the living room with various chains of crystals dangling to catch the light. The crystals had been a present from Misaki shortly after he had become Ryo's page.

Ryo had arrived early with his family to assist in making the full buffet of vegetarian food. Now he was upstairs in the spare room with Misaki being put into his less formal, but official dragon prince wardrobe. George sipped from his glass of iced tea hoping that Ryo would come down soon. Or that Laton and Torcha would show up, or any of the Arcadians. So far it was just his family and Buffy's. Giles stood to the side with a small plate of fresh fruit speaking in low tones with Nari about the training exercises he and Jhaymes employed. Perhaps it was something that he could work with Buffy on in their training. If they ever got back to training. Jhaymes placed a hand on George's waist hoping to calm him down as their yard crowded with more of their neighbors that they had only seen once in their brief introduction at the last neighborhood watch meeting. Their displeasure with their neighbors' lifestyle was not not enough to keep them away from the buffet table. George almost smirked as plates were loaded and refilled. Ryo's cooking could content even the most virulent personality.

The younger neighbors, the teenagers, recognized Wali from his brief time in school. They began to speak with him, and flirt with Dawn. The adults made polite conversation with Willow finding Buffy, despite her small stature and pink dress, intimidating as she seemed to stand guard over Georgie. While the disapproving stares and chilly bravado graced their demeanor, Jhaymes was shocked that the gift table was filling up. Welcome cards and fruit baskets, vases and flowers all piled around the table set by the fence. Dawn gave him a knowing grin. She knew that the neighbors would not be able to stay away. They would all just have to come by and stare. It was too big of an opportunity to fill their gossip mill. The same happened after their mother's funeral. The same people that had spoken bad about Buffy, called them all wild and crazy had shown up with presents. They had all smiled in their presence then went home to gossip.

Dawn felt the hush more than she heard it. In the absence of conversation the soft music that had been playing in the background seemed so loud. She turned to the back door to see Ryo standing in the doorway. As he stepped onto the porch the swish of his loose fitting linen pants offered a whisper of sound so silent did the crowd become that they could hear it. The cream colored pants fell underneath a knee length jacket all made of soft, fine linen. The edges were trimmed in satin with a bold red dragon emblazoned across the back. The wings spanned around his waist as if the creature were embracing him.

Beside Ryo, Dee wore black pants with a linen shirt in deep rich emerald green. On his head he wore a simple gold circlet edged in silver. A match for the one that Ryo, Bikky, Rain and Lyo wore. Alicia stepped out with the family wearing a simple golden shift of fine silk with a single string of pearls around her neck. Allyssa held her mother tight in her pudgy little hands looking out at the gathered crowd. Ryo grinned heading down the stairs with his hands out. George sighed as he was pulled into an embrace and his cheeks kissed. "I am so sorry that this party had to wait so long, you know how excited we have been to have you living so close to us." Ryo grinned at the sour expressions quickly hidden behind coughs, false laughter and sips from their cups.

"Hey man," Dee clapped Jhaymes on the back. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Jhaymes said. He saw that Misaki had stayed on the porch as if he waited for someone else to exit the house. He wore black leggings with a cream and red tunic. The long sleeves, if he lowered his arms would cover his hands. Jhaymes wondered what the diminutive squire was hiding under there. He pushed his bright, loose hair back and Jhaymes saw the heavy leather cuffs that held his darts and blow tube. Jhaymes leaned in close to Dee's ear. "Yon squire is armed."

"I'll bet every Arcadian here tonight will be," Dee whispered back. He enjoyed the perturbed stares of the matrons of the area watching the intimate, whispered conversation.

"We don't need to fight them. They are just bigots," Jhaymes wondered if this party had been a good idea after all.

"Humans, yes," Dee agreed. "But you know as well as I that our Friend may not be able to pass up such an opportunity to have so many royals in one place. And he would love to get his hands on your Georgie."

"Good point," Jhaymes agreed. Before he could say more the gate opened. With great fanfare as the sun set a pair of Basilisk strode inside their leather uniforms seeming tight to their bodies and hair pulled back in the long ponytails that were the standard of the race. They each held flags bearing the Arcadian coat of arms of a red background with a white Lion's paw and a black background with a rampant golden dragon. Behind the Basilisk four large, muscle bound men entered. Jhaymes felt his mouth drop as he gazed upon their badges. Minotaurs. In human form they seemed like wrestlers forced into suits, but... Minotaurs. The four dispersed around the yard looking around. Next came the squires each carrying a gift that they deposited on the table. Lastly came the royal families. Laton and Torcha entered heading to their Dumpling with arms out for an embrace. The matrons eyes were bedazzled by the shimmery cloth of Torcha's rich emerald green dress the straps were made of tiny silver sequins while the same shimmered around the hem of the exquisite garment. Her scent was like a field of flowers enveloping the yard as she swaddled her Georgie in her arms.

Spike entered then. As the sun was fully set he looked around spotting the bright head of Misaki right away. Spike sucked in a deep puff of his cigarette. Control. The single word was a litany in his head. His new urges swamped his senses with the need to touch, hold and kiss Misaki. Do not latch on to him at this moment. Control. Spike lit up. He took a long drag hoping the nicotine would calm him. He felt a brief wind surround him taking the smoke from the yard. He nodded at Rain in thanks, Spike smiled at Misaki offering a wink in greeting. Misaki turned a darling shade of red then smiled back; his dimples, Spike knew, would be the end of him.

Andy entered on the arm of Nestoir each holding a hand of their small children. Though she wore a soft cotton purple and white dress her tiara winked in the soft light from the many strings about the backyard on the fence, the trees and bushes. Daphnus followed behind with Alera and his son Kenneth. Amidst the hush the full regalia of the Arcadian royalty swarmed the large area. Faith walked in with Jack, her fiance. After her four more Minotaurs entered lining up along the fence and two more basilisk. These two bearing the flags of High Prince Nestoir and Andromache, as well as High Prince Daphnus. "Oh, Dear," Count D said entering from within the house. "You know what happened the last time they attempted to use pomp and circumstance to control my lady Andy."

"Yep," Leon mused sipping his soda. He recalled the last fancy party full of soft music and snobbery. Andromache had handled the situation as only she could. Leon grinned thinking that once again she would come to the defense of her Georgie. Really, he was all of their Georgie. Such a dynamic individual it was almost impossible not to love him. Leon offered a droll grin to Count D, "Can't wait for the fire works."

Honey Glayzed 82

Don't Make Me Take Off This Tiara

Part 2

Radu entered the yard hearing the familiar din of Arcadians in a jovial mood. Hearing Andromache giggle seemed to lighten the night. Even the neighborhood matrons were charmed by the high princess. Moira observed the Princess noting how, while she was an adult, her gaiety and childlike demeanor was not diminished. Radu licked his lips then looked away with a sigh. Unlike his father, brothers and nephew, he had been denied the sacred right of imbibing Arcadian blood. Traitor that he was, or so history would remember him. His eyes found the beauty. He stood by his knight master yet those pretty, dark eyes of his were all over that platinum haired idiot. Radu reached into his pocket for a flask full of his favorite mix of A negative mixed with O and a dash of B. The cocktail was something that he could only get from Arcadia. With his lips stained red, he licked them never taking his eyes from the petite body. Those little hands would soon be wrapped around his member before he pressed it between those lush, plump pink lips. Misaki licked his lips after placing a cookie with a dusting of powdered sugar in his mouth. Radu took a step then sighed as he knew that his rather tight pants would alert anyone looking to the effect the young man had on him. Radu suppressed a growl. Before he could make it over, Spike was there handing him what looked to a glass of clear sparkling soda.

Spike watched with a grin as the bubbles tickled along his tongue. The peal of giggles silenced the crowd. Buffy turned to see the enamored gaze Spike leveled upon the adorable squire. Those lips glistened with more sugar than the soda should have allowed. Misaki licked his lips again. "Ooh, you're asking for it."

"Asking for..." Spike trailed his own tongue over his lips letting the digit linger long enough to remind Misaki of how it felt to have it in his mouth. Spike offered a slow wink then the sensual slide of his eyes over Misaki's body made him feel as if had no clothing on at all. His face flaming, he smiled at Spike showing off those dimples.

"Oh how cute," George sighed having observed them. "I remember so clearly the time of falling in love with you." George cooed at Jhaymes. As if on cue Jhaymes placed a soft kiss on George's lips. He placed a hand on his waist.

"Around the children," Andromache looked up at the stage whisper. She glanced around the crowd yet was unable to find who had said the words. She went over to the radio then plugging in Bikky's cell phone that she had just taken from him with a play list of more upbeat songs than the soft ones that Nari had been playing. Jack and Ianto arrived then, each placing a card and gift on the table. Jack sighed feeling a bit of loneliness as Gwen had declined to come out tonight. She was feeling a bit under the weather. She had chosen instead for her and Rhys to stay in the garden with Sofu D and Lady Aurora. The Dr and Sofu D had opted to continue their game of chess.

Bastion shored up his nerve as the music began to go faster and several of the younger attendees began to dance. He saw Dawn standing next to her cousin. Julie looked exceptional in a deep purple cotton dress with black lace sleeves and hem. Julie ran her hands over the crown of purple and black flowers dusted with the dust of diamonds left behind when the artisans shaped them. Interspersed among the petals were several teardrop shaped diamonds that winked in the soft light. Julie beamed as Rain had presented her with it this very night. She felt like a princess. Bastion walked to the center of the group. Just as he was reaching his hand out for Dawn he saw that it was on Nari's arms. The gallant Squire kissed her fingers before taking her to the grassy area where their friends were already dancing.

"Oh dear, I did not know this was going to be such a ruckus party. Hope no one calls the cops for a noise violation." Once again Andromache looked around for the voice. It was different this time, a different person had uttered the words. Ponchi, from her clipped in chair in George's hair, emitted a squeak. George ran a finger down her back to sooth her. Cory looked up at his sisters agitation. Jhaymes shook his head causing the rocker to resume his bored survey of the crowd.

"Well, you know those type of people have no respect for their neighbors," Andromache turned around fast trying to catch the speaker. There were too many bodies in the large backyard. So many conversations were taking place that it was hard to place just one voice. Andromache was about to walk into a throng of people when Nestoir caught her arm. He handed her a cookie hoping to mollify the temper he could see raising in her chocolate eyes. Ryo, having heard as well, saw the brief flash of silver in the sky though no storm was expected.

"She's just discharging," Daphnus informed him. He watched as Nestoir took her to dance. "He'll keep her as calm as he can."

"How refreshing, a normal couple here." Nestoir kept a tight hold to his wife. Rain missed a step as he looked to the sky where roiling clouds blustered overhead. He inhaled. On his exhalation the air freshened and the clouds dispersed. Nestoir sent him a proud, yet thankful smile. Ryo looked up as he felt a breeze from the little fan that Misaki began to wave over him. He saw his grandmother standing with a red face and her small hands clenched around the stem of her wine glass. He heard the snap of the delicate crystal. Jhaymes was quick to take the glass offering her another one.

"Thank you," Torcha forced the words out between tight teeth. She refused to open her mouth knowing the smoke would confound onlookers as she was not smoking. Spike hurried to her side. He blew a stream near her. She smiled releasing her ire grateful for the assistance. "You are very perceptive. And here I thought you were going to spend the night dancing attendance upon your adorable little boyfriend." Buffy choked on her soda hearing the dragon queen refer to the Squire as Spike's boyfriend. Torcha smirked hearing the din of conversation raise as the crowd began to look over Misaki marveling that the beauty was male.

"Oh, I have other things in mind for him," Spike smiled. He winked over at Misaki. Spike nearly choked on his cigarette as he saw Misaki mimicking the dance moves that he saw some of the kids doing. Ryo joined in encouraging his squire to enjoy the party. He coughed a little watching that firm, high set bottom wiggle.

"He works out," Nestoir informed Spike with a laugh watching the vampire salivate. Though the tunic went to his thighs the shape of his body was pronounced as he danced. Control. Spike thought again nearly biting through the inside of his lip. Spike frowned then feeling the hairs along his nape stand on end. The eyes he felt were not on him, but burned as if lit with fire. He saw the way Radu was staring at Misaki. Control. Spike frowned then, for the word had not been his own. He looked up at Nestoir. A single nod was offered to the high prince. "He can look all he wants. Its you that has Misaki panting." Spike grinned at the truth in the words. "Something you might want to consider." Nestoir spoke what had been bothering him about the situation. "Careful, when you heat him up I mean." Spike frowned in confusion. "You know how to relieve yourself, he does not. A little hot and bothered is fine, but too much and no relief is cruel. Yet be careful not to take him too quick. Things are so new to him. He is like a butterfly coming out of the cocoon. You will be the one to teach him to fly." Spike accepted the words, and a chalice of blood. He looked into the silver goblet glad that it was opaque as there was no way the deep red thick liquid could be mistaken for wine.

Commissioner Rose made it to the party at last. He offered an annoyed yet indulgent smile at Jeremy. "Sorry we are late." Commissioner Rose grinned shaking Jhaymes hand. "He forgot his favorite camera and we had to go back.

Jeremy gasped looking at his lover. "Of course he leaves out why we were really late." Jeremy aims a saucy flirtatious wink at Rose letting Jhaymes know that Berkeley had been unable, once again, to restrain himself from taking him. "And of course we needed another shower, together to save time and water. Which took more time." The last was finished in a huff as Jeremy danced away from the chiding hand on his bottom. He hurried to the table to deposit his gift. He was smirking into his wine glass that JJ handed him.

"For shame..." This time Andromache felt she had the culprit. Yet the older woman was in a crowd of similar older women. All of them dressed much too fancy for the simple back yard party as if they wanted to outdo each other. She knew the type. Complimenting one another on their outfits yet comparing how much each had spent so that they could gab about it to each other separately later.

"Oh, more presents," George announced seeing Jeremy place his stylish wrapped box and card next to the others that were piled along the table in the back yard. "Wali, dearest, come on over I think we should start working on these."

"Well it's a good thing that I have my camera." Jeremy quipped grinning at Berkeley.

"You are so asking for it," Rose shook his head laughing. He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Off duty," Ryo laughed at him shaking his head as he saw the badge that the commissioner had forgotten on his belt.

"Dumpling," Laton's deep voice rolled along the crowd causing a hush from those who had yet to hear the austere eastern dragon king speak. "Open this one first. It is a gift from High King Zarro and High Queen Victoria. They do so wish they could have made it, but the times do not allow for them to travel so far away from home." George accepted the large box the Minotaur carried over to him. George suppressed a laugh thinking that the king just did not wish to be bothered with so many humans. He had a hard time keeping to his facade of humanity on a daily basis. Jhaymes slipped his pocket dagger into George's hand.

"Rather weighty," George wrinkled his nose at Jhaymes. Jhaymes slipped his arms around George helping him to hold the large blade as he sliced neatly along the edge of the gift careful not to damage the contents. A shimmery piece of silver foil was on top. George gasped at the iridescent lettering in the high Queens own neat script. He read aloud "A gift for a gift. For surely it is a joy to know you. You gift us all with your presence. Hope this keeps your feet warm at night." George wondered at the sentiment as they lived in a temperate climate now. Did the high queen know something that she was not telling him? He gasped as he went into the large box past the paper wrapping. He pulled out an exquisite white rug.

"Oh, that's gorgeous," Andromache purred she hurried over to run her hands along the shed fur of her sovereigns.

"I'll put it on your side of the bed," Jhaymes pecked George's cheek.

Laton cleared his throat,"I'll bet that is large enough to encompass the entire bed and leave enough left so that you can both enjoy the wonderful gift." Jhaymes frowned. The box was large, but not that large. He then laughed as he recalled it was as large as it needed to be... on the inside. "Now ours." Laton nodded. Two minotaurs carried over large white vases that stood as tall as Wali and were as wide as Nari. None of the gathered humans seemed to notice that neither of the large men had been carrying them upon arrival and had not left to retrieve them. The vases had large blue and green flowers hand painted over them. The rims gleamed with polished silver while diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and Opals graced the flowers making them gleam. George heard the collective gasp of the crowd. Torcha approached with two humongous bouquets of sweet smelling flowers. "Those are from Rain." Laton announced as his wife loaded the vases.

"So beautiful," George sighed. "Thank you all so much." George began to go through the pile handing some to Wali to open. He was shocked at the value of the purchased gifts sure that the smirking matrons had simply been trying to outdo each other as he was finding expensive gadgets. Things from Tupperware, Pampered Chef and the fancy Kitchen and Home supply store in the mall. Some of the stuff seemed to have been ordered from catalogs. He had many cards some with gift cards totaling up to three hundred dollars to The Home Depot and the like. He was gazing about at the last set of gifts. A full set of vegetarian cookbooks from Ryo and Dee when Misaki found the card that was under the table. "Oh it must have fallen," George said opening it. He picked up what he thought was a gift card gasping as he saw that it was a catholic prayer card with the Virgin Mary painted on it. "Oh how lovely." He smiled at the fine detail in the painting. George's smile died as he saw the card inside.

There was no signature. Inside was more of the virulent hate scrawled on so many things that had been shoved into their mailbox or slipped under their door when they were not home. "Georgie?" Andromache questioned. She hurried to his side. George tried to hide the card from her. He had forgotten the high Princess was highly skilled. Her nimble hands took it from him before he could slip it to Jhaymes for disposal.

"Ho... Ly..." Ryo clamped a hand over Bikky's mouth halting any more that the young man could have said.

"Shit," Dee breathed earning a frown from his spouse. Dee looked around for Nestoir or Daphnus as they could all feel the wind pick up. Rain worked hard to keep the clouds from gathering. Beads of sweat dotted his brows as bits of lightening arced across the sky.

"Oh dear," Lord D spoke up from where he had been sitting with his son and family. "Looks like a storm is brewing. Maybe we should get the children inside." Ianto hurried to help him gather the smallest children into the house.

JJ leaned over to Nestoir. "Are you going to do anything?" He asked as the high prince sipped his wine.

"I've done the best I can all night," Nestoir shook his head. This had gone on long enough. It was actually best that his wife dealt with it. For he could smell on the card the culprit and he did not think the humans around would appreciate his particular brand of chastisement.

Leon looked over in shock at the negation. "You're the only one who can control her," He offered a furious whisper as still more wind began to whip around as Rain pushed away the lightening of the High Princess in a full temper. "She's your wife."

"Precisely," Nestoir hissed back. "I have to go home with her."

Bikky wiggled his face free from Ryo. "Man, he's got a point. I have learned from many years of experience. If Mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy." He reached around to rap a hand smartly across Ryo's bottom.

"Damned right," Ryo huffed. Dee chuckled. He would wait until later to remind Ryo that he had inadvertently referred to himself as "mama".

Dead silence ensued at the furious, shrill screech the High Princess emitted. She trembled with such ire that her Tiara shivered atop her head casting flashes of rainbows over the crowd from the lights tinkling about the yard. The only sound heard was the music as even the teenagers, who had gotten bored with the gift opening and went back to dancing, ceased their dancing to face the crowd. "Who sent this?!" She glared at the smug looking matrons of the neighborhood. None of them owned up to it. "Who did it!?" Andromache felt tears burn yet dissolve in a white hot flash of fury before they could leave her eyes. "What in the raging pits of fiery hell is wrong with you people?!" She stomped around in a riled little circle. The hem of her skirt whipped the fresh smell of grassup to mingle with the scent of the electric charged air. Ryo aimed a worried frown. He inclined his head and Misaki was quick to wipe Rain's forehead as he sweat more attempting to keep the crowd from noticing the full on response of nature to the Princess' tantrum.

Andromache stilled then frowned at the group. "You know what," Nestoir heard the laugh and knew his wife was gone beyond rationality. "Never mind. I know what's wrong with you! You all have your heads shoved so far up your own asses that you can't see the sun shining through the haze of your own foulness. All right," Daphnus worried at the immediate calm that she exhibited. " I get it. Let's do this. Let's exact some real time, full on biblical law here. Right now. This second. All of you, as The reigning high princess of Arcadia I command you to go to the edges of the garden and find the largest stones that you can."

"My Lady?" Misaki gasped. He hurried over to place his body in front of Ryo's.

"It's alright Squire Misaki," Andromache sighed. "This needs to be done. Ryo, Dee, all of you. Go stand over there." Andromache pointed to a cleared area of the crowd. Ryo and Dee nodded to the command of the high Princess. They walked over to stand in front of the fence. Jhaymes took George's hand walking over to his friends. Jack sighed, took Ianto's hand and walked over. Leon held onto Count D while JJ stood with his friends glad that Lord D was inside. Spike frowned, he stood beside Misaki in front of Ryo while Willow and Tara joined hands and walked over. Peter, who had been shyly dancing with Erick walked over with him. "All right, get ready," Andromache said with an odd level of calm maturity that they all knew she was capable of but saw so rarely.

"No!"

"No!" Bikky and Rain dashed in front of their parents. Rain prepared to cease diverting the wind of the high princess in order to deflect the soon to be hurtled missiles. He wished Prince Angel had deigned to come to the party, or Wylde Wynd someone to assist him.

"Do nothing," Rain gasped at Nestoir's words in his head. Rain shook his head in defiance to his knight master standing in front of his parents.

"No Rain," Ryo was gentle as he sent Rain away from him. "You too Bikky. Go on." Ryo sniffled yet refused to weep.

"Are you all ready?" Andromache asked the crowds who had been so brazen as to actually go through the flower bed. Some of them stood holding rocks the size of golf balls. Nari frowned recalling pouring the shimmery white rocks around. He thought of the way they gleamed and shimmered in the sun. The crowd raised them high. "Wait," Andromache called before the first pebble could fly. "If we are going to exact one biblical statement, we have to exact punishment for them all. One is not more important than any other. The ground is level at the foot of the cross and all sins are weighed as equal. Anyone who has ever been divorced... Drop it and get over there with them." Andromache waited as three among them dropped their stones to wander over to stand next to the fence. "Anyone who has had extramarital sex... With any one, or with any gender... Drop it and get over there." Though they were not holding weapons. Buffy, Giles, Anya, Xander, Jill and Mykial, Faith and Jack all went over to the fence with most of the crowd. Bikky smirked, took Carol's hand and walked over to the fence. Andromache smirked then continued. "If you have ever or are now wearing garments of mixed fabrics, women with haircuts, anyone with piercings or tattoos. Any one who has eaten shrimp, or meat on a Friday. Anyone who has ever Lied, coveted, stole, murdered or committed any of the ten listed sins, drop it and get over there."

Andromache stared at the awed, silent crowd that was all lined up along the fence hemmed in by the basilisk and Minotaur guards. "Its all or nothing. Don't you dare go though that Book and pick and choose the parts that you can use to ostracize while turning a blind eye to the rest of it because it applies to all of you. To all of us." Andromache sniffled then. "Please," Her voice grew soft as she splayed her hands out in an entreaty to the crowd. " All fall short..." Andromache could not go on. She sniffled. Her shoulders lowered. "We were commanded to spread the good news. To love one another as we are loved. There are no addendum or qualifiers. Just the command to Love... Unconditionally.

Andromache wept.

"If you can not follow his command of the greatest importance." Andromache shook her head. "Faith, hope and Love. And the greatest of these is love." She then grew more animated. "And you shall know me and call my name Love... If you can't... then don't you dare to wear HIS NAME OR CALL YOURSELVES CHRISTIANS! YOU ARE AN INSULT TO HIS EXAMPLE AND I AM SHAMED OF YOU!" Andromache pointed a trembling finger at the neighbors in turn. "You are not showing love. This," Andromache held up the card. "Is hatred. And it stops now." Andromache marched over to commissioner Rose. "Take this to your lab and find who did this. I want them prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law for harassment."

"With pleasure your highness," Berkeley took a pair of gloves from his pocket. He placed the card and envelope along with the picture in a little plastic bag that Ryo was shocked that he had in his large jacket pockets.

George gasped as the back fence opened. A figure shimmering in white entered with a bright smile. "Heaven," George breathed her name.

Those large amber eyes glowed with pleasure at seeing him while her deep auburn hair gleamed. She looked around at the crowd standing still. "I came to the party, sorry I'm late but Germany is quite far. What'd I miss?" She asked looking around at the crowd who stared at the royalty in varying degrees of admiration, love and horror.

"Welcome back," Jhaymes sighed. The music seemed to grow dim as the crowd dispersed from the fence to begin slow conversations. Jhaymes watched with a smile as the crowd thinned. A group of four matrons all left the party in high dudgeon, their husbands in tow.

George reached over to take Andromache's slender hands. "Thank you." He said as tears cascaded from his luminous eyes. "Thank you so much." George could say no more as he was enfolded into her fragrant arms.

Honey Glayzed 83

Relief

The wind blowing through the backyard was as heavy as a sigh laden with all the emotions left behind by the High princess's tantrum. Heaven held tight to George. "I missed you so much." She sniffed him with her eyes closed inhaling the wild aroma of gardenia and leaves splashed with dew along with the dash of Phoenix that always covered him. "Germany is so amazing. Every time I saw something new I would want to show you so I took so many pictures." Heaven's giggled diatribe died as she noted the heightened color to George's cheeks and the gloss of unshed tears in his eyes. "Pretty?"

"It's alright now Heaven," George assured her. "My Lady took care of it."

"Of what?" Heaven looked around. She saw the yard clearing of the guests. Some of the well wishers seemed unable to meet their eyes. "Pretty?" Heaven questioned again with her teeth beginning to elongate.

"Stand down Heaven," Torcha a placed hand on her shoulder. " Lady Andromache just let them know their place as only she can do it." Torcha grinned then waiting for Heaven to retract her fangs before she released the hybrid creature. The yard emptied leaving the only sound remaining the tinkling of the water fountain and the soft music. "The human authorities will take care of the rest." Torcha nodded her head. "Snap Dragon," Ryo looked up as she called out to him. "A word." Ryo hurried over to her side. "I know that you have no say," Torcha looked over to where Spike was handing Misaki a gift bag. "His parents..."

"Misaki is an adult," Ryo shook off any more that the dragon queen could have said. "It's about time that they realized it. Culls are able to be knights now, why not fall in love?"

"But..." Torcha sighed. "He can not produce children."

"If it were not for Alicia being inserted with my seed, I would not have a child either because I love a man." Ryo sighed when she seemed to not understand. "Misaki has a right to love and be loved in return. All sentient beings have that right."

"He is loved," Torcha affirmed.

"Grandmother," Ryo sighed. "Can you imagine how lonely a life is, when it is lived believing that you do not have to right to know love? Having the love of your family is an entirely different experience from having the love of a lover. I mean, Dee makes me a better person. There is a richness of emotion that he is sorely lacking and he can have that now."

"But... A vampire." Torcha tried to avoid the other issue of Spike being a male not wanting to further ruffle her Grandson.

"It could be worse," Ryo chuckled watching as his squire pulled out a box with a two thousand piece puzzle inside. "He could be human." Torcha aimed a chagrined smirk at Ryo.

"Well there is that," Torcha handed Ryo a cookie. "You've been looking thin lately."

Bikky, watching, grinned and headed over. "Why are you trying to fatten him up?" He narrowed his eyes before he burst into laughter. "Misaki is the one going to blow away if Andy has another tantrum." Bikky was chuckling as he went to help clean up the yard. "George, why don't you go show Nari where you want all of your presents stored, we'll take care of this."

"Some of this stuff I would just as soon never see again." George rolled his eyes. The large pile of expensive gifts had already been separated by Wali and Dawn into piles of friends and neighbors. "Any one fancy a bonfire?"

"Can I light it?" Bikky asked wiggling his fingers.

"Only if you plan to do a little dance around it," Rain teased. "Are you sure you want it gone?"George nodded. "Then how about we donate it to the safe house. Much of that stuff could be used by families in need."

George nodded before he leaned into Jhaymes arms. "I'll take care of it," Nari assured Jhaymes. He bowed low bidding George a good night. Andy watched the gifts being loaded in to one of the large Arcadian bags that were bigger on the inside. "I'll also clean the jewels out of the fountain. Wonder what they thought of the colorful water." He was laughing as he hauled the bag away following after the Arcadian Royale and their honor guards.

Break

Ryo walked up the stairs with a smile on his face as he saw Spike following after Misaki. "Wait here," Ryo informed them before they could get into his bedroom. "I realized that sometime you may walk into our bed room at an inopportune moment. So I had the door to your room moved. It will afford us both better privacy." Ryo walked over to the bathroom door. "Twist it all the way around right, then all the way around left and it will open into your room. Twist it like normal and it is the bathroom." Ryo smiled. "Sleep well."

"You sure won't" Dee promised. He placed a small kiss on Ryo's ear. Bikky made loud gagging sounds on his way into his room. "Go to bed," Dee huffed at Bikky.

"We don't have school tomorrow," Bikky protested showing Dee the book that Laton had left him with. "And I promised I would make it to the fourth chapter of this dragon history book." Bikky ambled into his room holding his book. "I hear Rain is reading the same thing. I bet him that I would finish first."

"Don't be up too late," Ryo said with a smile.

"I actually set my alarm for a few hours from now." Spike said with a grin. "I know that you have duties to your knight master and I would not want to get in the way." Spike allowed his hand to linger over the small of Misaki's back. "You need your sleep."

"Sometimes," Misaki confessed as he twisted the knob around to get to his room. "Even after you leave, I have a hard time getting to sleep."

Spike winked at him. "That's all part of the fun." He smirked. Ryo and Dee went into their bedroom with a slow smile at the two of them. Despite his grandmother's fears, he couldn't be happier for Misaki. Spike walked into the massive room that made Misaki's diminutive stature more prominent. Spike took a moment to appreciate the way Misaki moved as he removed his boots. The soft boots were tossed in their customary corner with a practiced ease. "You know," Spike followed Misaki to the table where they had done the other puzzle. He had kicked off his shoes appreciating the soft carpet. "I was meaning to ask, that puzzle we did, it was made of ceramic pieces, how?"

"Papa makes them for me," Misaki explained. His brow furrowed as he clearly recalled telling Spike that information. Spike opened the box with the new puzzle in it. The fairy and dragon painting sparkled with glitter and bright colors. When he saw the painting he was reminded of several creatures that he had observed while on Arcadia. "What...?" Misaki held up a little cardboard piece. "What is this made of?"

"Hard Paper," Spike answered. "I know you said your papa makes the ones for you, but how does he cut the ceramic? I mean, what is the process?" Spike asked. He began to assist with sorting out the pieces. Misaki had taught him his method of starting by separating out all of the edge pieces then working inward in a pattern.

"Oh," Misaki looked up. The smile on his face caused his eyes to sparkle. "First he, or another Artisan will paint a picture on the slab of polished ceramic. It is heated then and glazed over. After that My papa cuts it up into pieces."

A thin line appeared between Spike's brows. He canted his head to the side. "How?"

"With his rapier," Misaki's glib reply fell into the silence that was a sudden appearance between them. "If you would like, I will ask him to show you."

"That would be interesting," Spike muttered. He sat for a while watching as the nimble little fingers plucked out the pieces setting the inner pieces aside. "If you can get the night off tomorrow," Spike spoke after the last end piece had been sorted. The rest of the pieces were returned to their box while Misaki began to connect the edges. Spike picked up a piece to add it to the correct place. "There is a movie playing. We can go see it and maybe grab a bite to eat."

Spike was glad his heart was not beating for the smile Misaki displayed would have surely caused palpitations. "That would be lovely. I have wanted to see a movie ever since you told me about it." Spike bit his lip to keep from rushing over and taking Misaki into his arms. That fluffy orange hair fell around his face as he went back to studying his puzzle. Spike lit a cigarette using the little glass bowl that Misaki had set over on his side of the table the last time. He looked at the clock knowing that in a few hours it would signal his time to leave.

Break

Heaven folded her legs under as she sat on George and Jhaymes bed. Jhaymes was down in the basement working out with Nari and Wali. Her fluffy white bathrobe enfolded her slender frame while she dragged a brush through her hair. "Tom is taking a while off from recording. He and Bill are thinking of moving permanently to LA. There is a studio here that they will work with."

George smiled removing Ponchi's chair from his hair. The little fairy looked out from her home on his nightstand. She walked over to the edge of the nightstand sitting down to listen. "How is Talia doing? I know she uses a portable door to visit with Bill."

"Yes," Heaven nodded. She braided her hair in a single braid that hung over her shoulder. "She seems to be improving as far as her knight training is going, but with Bill she is confused. Human dating process is so far removed from what she is used to. I mean, with the Pegasis it is all done through elaborate aerial displays followed by parental consent to call upon the female if she likes the display."

"Oh dear," George sat down beside Heaven on his bed. "I doubt Bill has managed to sprout wings for the aerial tribute. But I do believe that we all saw just how much Talia likes his 'display'. So maybe just skip to the parental consent. Did she tell him that he needs to do so."

"No," Heaven sighed. "She sneaks away to see him. She is afraid that because Bill is human, her parents will refuse." Heaven answered wondering what her own parents would think if they knew that she was dating a human as well. Or rather, what would Tom's parents think if they knew what she was. Heaven could not even say what she was. She was neither a human, a vampire or an angel rather a convoluted amalgamation of all three races.

At the sad eyes that met his own George offered a smile. "How about we go down and have some tea."

Heaven wiped at the pink tinged tears that fell down her face careful not to get them on her robe or his bed. "That sounds fantastic." Heaven declared. Ponchi hopped up from the nightstand. With a flurry of wind sparkling with glittering fairy dust she appeared in her human size. A cup of George's tea was something she would always enjoy.

Break

Buffy released the cell phone at the sound of the plastic case cracking under the strength of her grip. So, Angel figured he could pop in and out of her life as if it were just another day in the neighborhood. Well, she had had enough of it. He is the one who chose to leave. True their constraints on their relationship was cruel, but Spike had been right when he said that having a lack of a soul should not have made him want to take over the world. Spike... Buffy heaved a heavy sigh thinking of Spike. She would ordinarily go and talk with him, have an argument that would end with a bit of a wild romp, but now that was out as he was fast falling in love with Misaki. A male. What was so wrong with her that she drove men away, or crazy or gay?

"Whoa!" Buffy stepped back gasping at the muscular arms that held her firm. "Careful there slayer." Buffy peered through the riot of brown curly hair into cerulean blue eyes so deep they resembled the midnight sky on a full moon. "Are you alright?" Being in his arms she felt the timbre of his voice clear to the soles of her feet. Those chiseled features were saved from being harsh by full lips turned up in a smile.

"You are Cory," Buffy said after she managed to extricate herself. "Ponchi's twin brother."

"Well. Yes," Cory winked at Buffy. "But you could also say that she is my twin sister." Buffy's brows lowered as she considered his words. "You seem in need of a workout. I was heading to the sparring chamber. Care to join me?" Buffy did not know how one looked in need of a workout but she nodded her head following after the fairy warrior wondering why he was so tall and Ponchi was not. Even in her human form she was not overly tall while Cory was well over six feet. Buffy shook her head at her thoughts. Dawn was her younger sister and yet she was already taller than Buffy.

Break

Spike sat for a while simply watching Misaki as he placed the pieces of the puzzle. He had given up a while ago for his concentration was solely on the small form across from him. Spike looked up when the nimble hand he was watched ceased to move. He looked up and was caught in those deep, dark eyes that glowed amber in the firelight. "I want to kiss you." Spike said with a smirk. "But I know that if I kiss you, I'm going to touch you."

"I like it when you touch me." Misaki admitted taking his full bottom lip into his mouth. Spike was taken aback at the simple honesty.

"Come here," Spike got to his feet. Misaki entwined his fingers with Spike following him to the plush rug in front of the fireplace. "Sit here a minute." Misaki sat wondering what Spike could be up to. Spike stoked the fire, then went about shuttering all of the other lights in the room. He came back to the rug sitting down beside Misaki. "I know that you are an adult, but there are a few things I want to understand before things go all the way."

"All the way?" Misaki regarded Spike feeling his heart speed at the intense gaze he received.

"And there is where the issues come. It's hard to ask if you are ready if you don't know what I'm asking if you are ready for." Spike pulled out a cigarette. He thought about lighting it before he tossed it into the fire. "Why suck on that when your lower lip has been begging for it all night?" Before Misaki could say more Spike lowered his head. Misaki sighed into the kiss that heated his body far more than the fire ever had. He could feel the chill of Spike's hand as if they were burning him through his clothing. Spike heard the small mewl of sound as his hand rubbed outside of Misaki's shirt over his chest. Even through the sturdy material he could feel the pert nipples pebble under his touch. "Open your mouth," Spike lifted his head to say against the closed lips he kissed and nibbled. "Just as I taught you, Little Bits, give me your tongue."

"Will...ii...Um..." Misaki breathed out. He darted his tongue into Spike's mouth. Like a little fish, Spike thought sending his own tongue to taste the sweet recesses of Misaki's mouth. "Oh..." Spike tried not to smile at the squeak Misaki emitted as his fingers went under his tunic. "Oh..." Misaki leaned his head to the side as Spike began to kiss his neck.

Spike pinched the nipple again, then rubbed it. "I'll bet you taste delicious."

"My... No..." Misaki pushed Spike away from his neck. Spike's brows drew downward while he gazed at Misaki trying to figure out what he was saying no to. Surely he enjoyed kissing. "You can not. My blood... I am Arcadian." Misaki explained his refusal. "You can not drink my blood. You would die. I do not want you to die."

"Don't worry Squeaks," Spike chuckled. "It's not your blood I want to taste." Misaki's mouth rounded in an 'O' yet no sound emerged. He sucked in his breath as Spike lifted his shirt. "Ummm," Spike said rubbing his thumb over the perky tip. "Peachy." Miski squeaked again as Spike lowered his head to his chest. Though Spike was used to more bountiful breasts, something about the warmth of Misaki was turning him on. He licked before he sucked it into his mouth. He could feel the full on tremors that Misaki was reduced to.

How could a mouth be so hot? Misaki gasped bringing his hands up to hold Spike's head to his chest. He then squirmed in his lap as he could feel his body beginning to firm in that peculiar way. "Will ii um. I think we should... Oh..."

"Not yet," Spike raised his head. He sealed their mouths together drinking in the rapture of the little trembling body in his arms. "If I leave you like this, you won't get to sleep." Misaki knew the words to be true. "Don't worry." Spike's lips lifted. "I'm going to help you. Lift your butt," Spike insisted Misaki sputtered in confusion as Spike pulled his pants down leaving him covered by nothing more than his rumpled tunic. "It's alright," Spike soothed running his hands over Misaki's back kissing him again. "You are all riled up, as am I but I know how to take care of it. Can I show you?"

"Show me what?" Misaki forced the words out even as his mind seemed to muddle the more Spike kissed and touched him.

"Relief," Spike said. He lifted the tunic. Dropping his gaze Spike blinked several times as his first close up look at Misaki. He could barely feel him through the clothes but then again... Spike smiled. How adorable, he would never win any prizes for size, that was sure. "Just lean back against me. Give me your hand." Misaki watched, wide eyed as Spike took his own hand to wrap around his member. "Feels good?" Spike asked knowing the answer in the little moans Misaki did not seem to even know that he was making. Misaki gasped taking his hand from Spike he wrapped his arms around his neck burying his face in his chest.

"Oh... No... I think... I think you should stop, something is wrong," Misaki panted as his blood boiled over. He could not catch his breath.

"No, I shouldn't stop," Spike sealed their mouths his hand going faster. "Just relax, go with it."

"Go... Ike... Ah." Misaki's eyes grew round before they fell shut. He leaned back against Spike drained. "What..." Misaki could not form coherent thoughts as Spike picked him up.

Spike smiled as he tucked Misaki into his bed. " Sleep well Squeaks." Spike left the room as Misaki was already sleeping. Spike knew he was limping slightly. Walking with a full erection was not something he would recommend. He never knew that Misaki would feel so good in his arms or taste so good in his mouth. His skin seemed to burn itself into his memory. Spike wanted more yet he knew too much too fast would ruin the moment for Misaki. He wanted to make it special for his little darling. As he walked down the hall, Spike paused. A sweet smell wafted up to him. "Hmm," He mused as he saw the cloudy liquid on his hand. Spike brought his hand up to get a better whiff. He wished immediately that he hadn't for now he was near to drooling. It was all that he could do to keep walking towards his room and not to go awaken Misaki. Never in his life had he wanted so badly. Spike took out his cigarettes for a long puff. He needed it now. He would definitely see to himself when he got to his room.

Honey Glayzed 84

Red Alert Part 1: Bullet Proof

Buffy hit the mat. She bounced to her feet in time to catch Cory's arm before he could hit her. They had been at it for going on twenty minutes and she still couldn't pin him down. "You know," Buffy huffed as she bounced to her feet. "When I think of fairies, I think of cute little things that flutter about sprinkling dust. Like what Ponchi normally is. Not big and kicking my ass."

"I have yet to touch your ass," Cory laughed. Buffy blinked away the flash of bright light that accompanied the shimmer of blue dust. She raised her fist only to lower it and laugh at the small spot of blue that hovered around her head. Cory popped back into his human form. "You have the most enchanting smile." Cory pushed his hair back as he listened to her laugh. "How about," Cory grinned. "We separate for a bit, get some showers and then head out to grab a bit to eat?"

"I could do that," Buffy was smiling as she wandered down the hall. She passed Spike on the way up from the lower levels where his room was. "Oh, hi." She grinned at him. "You seemed a bit out of it last night so I didn't want to bother you, but Angel is coming to town, he should be here tonight."

Spike glanced up at her. "Well, that's nice for him. I'm sure that you guys will have lots of catching up to do." Spike made as if to go past her.

"Wait... " Buffy caught his arm. "I kind of just made a date... Sort of."

"Oh?" Spike looked behind her to see Cory ambling down the hall. "Well. Maybe Xander could meet with him. I have a date." Buffy paused as she looked down at his satin black shirt and sleek pants.

"A date?" Buffy said with a grin. "With the little guy." Buffy sighed thinking of seeing him last night as he had returned to his room. She wondered why he was sniffing his hand. He was so intent on it that he did not even see her. When he walked past her she caught a small hint of something sweet. Buffy figured he must have been with Misaki. The guy was not a Kami, yet he seemed to have quite the sweet tooth.

"Misaki and I are going to a movie." Spike grinned. He ran a hand over his hair which was as slicked back and blond as it always was. Buffy continued on to the wall of doors. She found the one labeled for George and Jhaymes home where she could shower and change. Spike continued on whistling. He knocked on Misaki's door. After a moment he opened it. Spike sighed seeing that the room was empty. He walked over to the door beside the balcony that he knew would open into Ryo's hall. He knocked before opening it. "Hello?" he called out.

"Oh, hi," Rain came out of his room. "Misaki is downstairs. He could not sit still in his room to wait for you." Rain laughed. "What did you do? When Ryo asked if he was okay, he blushed so red I thought he was going to faint." Spike opened his mouth to speak. "You know what... I don't think I want to know."

"I was just about to say it wasn't your business." Spike chucked Rain under the chin. Spike walked down the stairs with Rain chatting about the play that he was studying lines for. The producer of the movie that they had agreed to do was complaining because Rain had chosen to do the play before the filming could begin. Spike was just about to ask about the movie when he spotted Misaki standing by the bookshelf. He wore his customary tunic and leggings. The leggings were black with a deep red tunic. Gold bands wrapped the hem of the tunic that graced the tops of his thighs and the cuffs of his sleeves. Misaki had left his hair loose as Spike had confessed to liking the way the tresses framed his face. "Hello Kittens," Spike purred.

Misaki nodded his head in greeting not able to force words out of his mouth. He could feel his face heating as Spike stood there smiling at him. "So," Dee quipped leaving the kitchen holding a can of beer. "What movie are you going to see?" Ryo pinched Dee who reached back and smacked his bottom. "We are off tonight. I can have a beer."

"Don't drink too much of that," Ryo wrinkled his nose.

"Old iron stomach here can probably drink ten of those and be alright." Bikky laughed as he frowned at the smell of the beer.

"He has an iron stomach, I don't," Ryo complained.

Rain laughed then. "He's drinking it not you. How would you get it..."

"I'll be in my room," Bikky's look of utter horror was lost on Rain and Misaki while Spike and Dee laughed.

Break

"Where's Buffy?" Faith blinked at the greeting from Angel as he walked into the consulate.

Faith folded her arms leaning back against the door frame. "Rude much," She sighed. "Hello Angel, how are you?"

"Whatever," Angel shook his head. "No time for pleasantries. I rushed over here this morning because a friend had a vision. Glory is back and some one is trying to send her home again."

"Yeah, we know," Faith nodded.

"Must be the ex,"Faith and Angel turned to face the blond that walked through the door. "As I know I am going home," Glory explained her lack of fetters or guards. "They did not see a good reason to restrain me. I am not causing trouble just bidding my time. They can get me home without spilling a precious drop of that kids blood."

"Only because you already spilled it." Faith reminded her with a frown. "If that is all you came here to tell us," Faith prepared to leave. "I have a wedding to plan."

Angel reached out a hand to Faith. "Where's Buffy? And who's getting married?"

"Buffy is on a date, I am getting married," Faith answered.

"To that rock singer?" Glory said having asked about her erstwhile guards. "Can I help? I mean. While I am here I am bored to pieces and we all know what use are idle hands."

"Wait a minute!" Angel groused as the two prepared to walk off. "A date...?"

"Look," Faith paused. "If I don't fit into my dress next week, you will be reacquainted with my crossbow. Hey, kid," Faith summoned a young Chameleon Page. "Take him to The Dr, so that he can explain how he is going to take Glory home." The Chameleon bowed escorting Angel from the room.

Sofu D leaned back against Lady Aurora. Her hand trailed in loving circles over his tummy. The Dr had sent their game away as his old friend had fallen asleep. "My husband is having a hard time with this one." Lady Aurora mused. Donna nodded with sympathy. She recalled a friend that had spent most of her pregnancy sick and on bed rest.

"The first one was hard on him." The Dr affirmed. "And he was younger then."

"Will you return?" Lady Aurora asked. "I mean, after you return that creature to her dimension. Will you return here"

"I'll not stay for nine months while he endures this, but I will return for the birth. I know that Soofu A will deliver the child safely."

"You won't attend the birth?" Donna asked knowing now that he had delivered Lord D.

"I'll be waiting out with the rest of the family." The Dr said not willing to see his friend go through that kind of pain again. He was just sipping his tea when The Chameleon Page bowed Angel into the room. "So," The Dr quipped after the brief explanation. "You want to know how I plan to return Glorificus to her hell dimension?" The Dr laughed as he pointed to a large blue Police box parked in the corner of his friends garden.

Break

Spike could not say what the movie was about. He tried to recall it as he walked with Misaki back to his room. "How do they make the explosions look so real?" Misaki asked recalling the action of the film. "I mean, I thought for sure Ryo was there blowing fire. And..." Misaki blushed then. "The music, it was lovely. Don't you think so?"

"I have no idea of the title of the movie even," Spike laughed. He held up his hands in a guilty admission. "I was too busy watching you."

Misaki fanned his face hoping to cool it. "Will you kiss me again?"

"Well of course," Spike held the door open for Misaki. "Other wise the date can't end. Don't you have duties tomorrow?"

"Yes," Misaki wrapped his arms around Spike's neck. "Rain has rehearsal tomorrow. I am their escort."

"Mmm," Spike captured Misaki's lip for a sucking before he kissed him deeply. "Miss me a little."

"I'll miss you a lot," Misaki promised.

"I'll do the same." Spike vowed. He gave one last lingering kiss before he headed off to find his own room.

Break

Bikky sat in the back of the theater with Thomas Nedwaller. "This play is going to be fantastic," Thomas said watching his girlfriend who had been cast in the play as Julie's sister. "Is it true that they asked Andromache to sing in the opening?"

"Yes," Bikky grinned. "Rain is writing the song that will play at the very beginning." "Dude," Bikky joked as he glanced at Thomas. "What's up with the fro?"

Thomas laughed. "Tricia was busy this week practicing her lines," Thomas answered. "She said that she can braid my hair tonight. until I'm just wearing a hood up." Thomas and Bikky both laughed.

Bikky watched as Rain wiped a towel over his brow. "I'll bet he's hungry." Bikky joked getting to his feet while Thomas gathered his back pack and put his hoodie on.

"Are we getting snacks?" Thomas asked keeping an eye on Misaki. Ever since he had watched him take down Lance at the school festival he had been leery of the little guy. Moving so fast and so deadly should not be allowed in one so small. Well, if he were honest Misaki wasn't that small. It was just that standing next to Bikky most of the guys on the basketball team seemed average.

Rain stretched to his full height extending his hands as far towards the ceiling as he could. "Man, you've gotten tall." Bikky teased. "It sure took you long enough." Bikky turned to Misaki where he stood at attention in the theater. "Does he seem a bit off today?"

"If you mean did he nearly set the kitchen curtains on fire this morning, and trip up the stairs to the theater and turn bright red when Dee caught him... Yes... Misaki is a bit off today." Rain snickered. "Are you heading to the convenience store across the street?"

"Spicy peanuts, two packs of chocolate cupcakes and a seven up," Bikky announced the usual snack pack that Rain had been getting after rehearsals for the play.

"Two packs of peanuts, Misaki has been sharing mine." Rain grinned at Bikky.

"And here I thought he was addicted to sweets." Bikky chuckled. He shook his head. Bikky blinked at the bright glare from the sun. Bikky pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. He saw the squad cars at the coffee shop across the street. Bikky surveyed the area making sure that there was no cause for alarm before he left Rain and Misaki inside. "Living the cliché," Bikky chuckled as he saw them inside the shop eating cake and drinking coffee. "Hey, Tom," Bikky dashed across the street. "Rain is almost done with today's rehearsal. Going to hit the court later?"

"Sure, just let me grab a soda," Thomas pulled the hood of his sweater up. Both boys entered the store just as the cops left the shop. One of the cops indicated the two young boys entering the store, one with a black hoodie pulled up and the other with dark sunglasses. Both boys seemed stocky of build and dark skinned.

"Put it down kid," Thomas looked up at the cop. "Lets take a ride."

"Actually my bike is outside," Thomas chuckled. He ambled over to the counter. Tom sat his snacks on the counter and turned to see the cop still watching him. Bikky grabbed his selections.

"STOP!" Bikky dropped his soda as the cop yelled. "Move your hand out of your pocket and step outside." Thomas stood where he was breathing in shallow pants. His hand was in his pocket clutching his wallet as the cop pulled a gun on him. "You robbed the wrong store kid."

"I didn't rob anyone." Thomas shook his head. "We always shop here." Thomas moved to the door. He pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"Drop the weapon!" The cop yelled.

"What weapon?" Bikky shouted to be heard over the sound of the gun shot. "It's a wallet..." Bikky bent by his friend who lay on the ground gasping for air. "He was going to pay..." Bikky looked up gasping as he was staring into the barrel of a loaded gun

Bikky closed his eyes as he saw the trigger being squeezed. Before the cop could fire he was gone. Misaki sat on him trapping his arms with his legs. Misaki pulled back on his hair before slamming the officer's head into the pavement. Rain clapped his hands causing a gale to disarm the second cop as he aimed at Misaki.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bikky gasped as he saw Ryo and Dee rushing towards them. The car was left running, doors ajar as they saw their boys facing off with the cops from another precinct. "Oh... God," Ryo fell beside Bikky where he sat on the ground pressing his hand to the wound on his friend. "Bikky... Bikky let go."

Ryo reached out a hand to his son. "He shot him," Bikky pressed his hand down over the blood pouring from Thomas. "He went for his wallet to pay and he shot him."

"You have to let him go," Ryo bit back the tears in his voice as he saw the slack jaw of the teenager splayed on the pavement. "He's gone," Ryo pulled Bikky to his feet when he held on to his friend. "Squire Misaki, stand down," Ryo commanded having to physically lift Bikky from the fallen young man's side. "Dee... Call the... Someone, I... Oh God," Ryo sobbed then as he removed his jacket to place over the young man who had come to his house many times for dinner and to hang out with his son. He barely heard the sirens, or the screaming teenagers and the store owner as inside his head rage over boiled.

Honey Glayzed 85

Red Alert part 2: Code Blue

Dee held Ryo in his arms feeling him tremble as his body temperature exceeded normal human limitations. He tried to hold in a wince as a pattern of scales began to imprint along his arms. "Calm down."

"He would have shot Bikky too," Ryo fumed.

Rain attempted to pull air into his lungs as he saw their friend covered with the white sheets. "He tried to pay. We come here every day after rehearsals. Why? Why did he think he was robbing the store?"

"I don't know," Bikky gasped out holding Rain in his arms. "But we need to call Lord D. He can fix this right?"

Ryo shook his head. "If he were here when he first was shot then maybe, but... He's gone. I am so sorry." Ryo broke then sobbing in Dee's arms.

Mr Jonson, the owner of the convenience store, knelt beside the body being placed into the black van. "Why? Why you do this?" He asked the cop who was shaking his head to clear from the knock Misaki had dealt him. "Good boys. They are good boys. They come by a lot. Bikky is prince."

"I didn't know," The cop gasped out. "I saw a bunch of boys in the store wearing hoodies and... I thought..."

"So what?" Dee yelled holding Ryo in his arms. Dee was careful to hold Ryo facing him. Ryo buried his face into the firm chest hiding his grief from the cameras. "You see a bunch of kids in a store and automatically they are up to no good? Did you even stop to ask what made them seem suspicious in the first place?"

"It's just boys like that in baggy pants and hoodies and..." The cop tried to explain.

"You mean black boys," Bikky's words had a hollow tone as the coroners van sped away. "You just saw a group of black boys in the store and thought we were going to rob the place. I could buy the entire store with my allowance," Bikky threw a wad of cash at the cop. "You racial profiled us without bothering to look at us and see who we were."

"All you saw was the color of my son's skin. Not his identity," Dee growled. "You will be hearing from our kings on this matter."

"Squire Misaki," Ryo sniffled. He raised his head from Dee's chest to see his stunned, confused Squire patting Rain trying to comfort him. "Escort my sons to the consulate. Inform his Majesty that an international incident has taken place." Ryo firmed his spine before he approached the cop sitting on the ground near his partner answering questions from the other detectives. "Your badge." Ryo held his hand out.

"Excuse me?" He stood to his feet frowning at Ryo. "I know I made a mistake..."

"Cease speaking to me this instant!" Ryo's words exploded as he snatched the badge from the belt of the officer. "As a detective I declare that you acted out of fear and prejudice. As a Prince of Arcadia, who's son you threatened and nearly killed I declare this an act of war. Your badge is the least of your damn worries right now." Dee took the badge from Ryo wincing at the heat. Misaki took the badge away from him on his way to the waiting car. Dee rubbed his singed hand on his pants marveling that the near glowing badge did not seem to be hurting Misaki's hand. Dee placed his arm around Ryo offering support in the best way that he knew.

"Now see here..." The office bellowed as Misaki entered the car. His words were cut short as both Ryo and Dee pulled their guns. Several uniformed Arcadian guards rushed onto the scene each one wearing the badge of the Basilisk. The golden rims of their sunglasses glinting in the late afternoon sun. The head of the regiment bowed to Ryo while the other guards armed themselves aiming at the cops.

Dee accepted the cell phone that the beast offered for Ryo was too busy yelling at the officer. "Baby..." Dee got Ryo's attention. "They are coming."

"What?" Ryo asked turning to face his love.

"Laton and Torcha are heading into the consulate and they have High King Zarro with them." Dee explained. Ryo turned a last fulminating glare on the police officer left withering under the heated stare no less terrifying for all the tears that cascaded down Ryo's face. "We'll be in touch." Dee said putting Ryo into the car with the Basilisk. The officer sat still in the street watching the large vehicle as it sped away.

Break

Spike sat alone in Ryo and Dee's house waiting for them to come home. He closed the lid of the laptop. He brought a shaking hand up to wipe his face not surprised that it came away wet with his own perspiration. He had tried watching gay porn when he had started courting Misaki but it all seemed so contrived and gross to him. But this... Spike watched the young men of Asian descent as their lovers caressed and aroused them before making love to them and he could not help but imagine Misaki with his eyes closed in bliss as he was tenderly loved. Spike recalled the scent of his arousal and release. The smell had lingered with him leaving him with fevered dreams as the sun crossed the sky. Upon awakening he had relieved himself in the way he had shown Misaki wondering if the lovely young Salamander had done the same. Just the thought had Spike feeling feverish again. His hot thoughts crashed as the object of his affection rushed into his room with Rain and Bikky in tears.

"Kittens?" Spike was at Misaki's side as he saw the pallor of his face. Bikky held on to Rain as the young man wept. "What happened?"

"I can't say," Misaki gasped. "I mean, I do not understand. Bikky," Misaki turned his large eyes to the grieving teenager. "Was your friend a demon?"

"What?!" Bikky gasped. He calmed at the genuine concern he could see on his father's squires face. " NO!" Bikky sat in a chair after pushing Rain to the table. He handed Rain his thermos of tea after heating it in his hand. Ryo and Dee followed in after them. Ryo wiped his face on the handkerchief that Dee handed to him.

"Was he working for a demon?" Misaki asked. Bikky shook his head. "A warlock?" Rain shook his head. "Then why? Why would the officials of your law take his life?"

"They were afraid that he may have committed a crime." Bikky said as Ryo was busy on his cell phone yelling at the chief of police.

" He has done so before?"Misaki asked. He leaned his back against Spike reassured by the toned body holding him. Bikky shook his head. " If he has no priors, then why would your law official think that he would start now? And I do believe, historically, you imprison those who steal, not kill them."

Ryo took a deep inhalation of air. He let it out then blew his nose. "He would have murdered Bikky too. I thank you for saving my sons life."

"Kill him?" Misaki absorbed the horror of the words. "But why?"

"Because I'm black. Well mixed, but he didn't bother to look that far. If he had recognized me he would have been kissing my ass." Bikky sat his now melted cell phone on the table. He tried to cool his body yet his ire grew the more he thought of their friend now gone.

"I do not understand." Misaki gazed at Ryo, then at Bikky. Last he turned to Spike. "William?"

Spike sighed, "Ah, Kittens, I so wish you could have gone on without ever understanding racism. I am so sorry for the crash course that you got today."

"Racism..." Misaki tucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Spike reached out a hand to smooth the wrinkles that appeared on his brow. "You mean, like how the human race has an enmity with the race of snakes? Was your friend a snake in true form, like I am a Salamander?

"No he was fully human, seventeen years old," Dee fumed. "The cop shot him because of the color of his skin."

"Why?" Misaki asked. Ryo opened his mouth, yet no words could form to explain.

"You blokes probably have a bunch of stuff to take care of," Spike said watching as Ryo threw his phone against the wall. She smoldering pieces fell to the floor leaving scorch marks. Ryo sank to his knees as he lowered his head into his hands awash in remorse. "I'll do my best to explain." Spike promised while Dee tried to get Ryo up and ended sitting with him in his lap as he wept. "Come on Kittens," Spike took Misaki's hand and lifted his lap top with the other. Misaki waited for Ryo to nod at him before he followed Spike up to his room.

"Please," Misaki said after kicking his shoes into the corner. Spike had noted that the act was an ingrained habit that Misaki did not even think about before he kicked them off. "Help me. Maybe if I understood, I could comfort the prince and his family."

"There is a lot of history that you need to know. Human history." Spike sighed. "But before I tell you why. I need to tell you what..." Spike sat on the bed next to Misaki. He reached out a hand for the soft hair that seemed to glow in the fading light of the setting sun. The cop is a racist...Racism, my love, is a form of..." Spike tried to think of a word that would be understood by Misaki. "A form of tribalism. A way for one group of people who think alike, talk alike and share the same history to establish in their own mind that they are better than the other tribes. They seek out visible traits to claim that they are better than that other group - color of skin, color of hair, height, weight, something that they can claim as their own. This tribe of same-types can then declare the "other" types are therefore less than. This has the unfortunate effect of making it easier to justify taking advantage of these other people, who in every other way are exactly the same. Racists take property, freedom, and even life itself away from the other tribes, claiming all the while that they know what's best because they are somehow greater. This, you see is their sin. This also leads to that tribe's greatest weakness - underestimating the power, the influence and the humanity of the other-types. And this will be the Racist's greatest downfall."

"So," Misaki took a deep gulp of air. "Because this boy had dark skin, he was perceived as a threat and murdered." The words fell from him with a hollow thud in the tense air between them.

"That's correct." Spike trailed a hand over Misaki's cheek taking the tear that rolled down.

"But... why? Why are those with dark skin seen as bad?" Misaki asked thinking that all humans were the same. Weren't they?

"That's why I brought this," Spike said turning on his computer. "Let me introduce you to google, and the history of this country. The united states was built upon the very backs of the people they hate." Spike leaned back against the headboard with Misaki between his legs. He opened the computer sitting it in Misaki's lap. Together they spent the next four hours learning about the history of the United states. As the last page was read, Misaki, with shaking hands closed the lid of the computer. He scooted away from Spike lowering his head as tears coursed down his face. "Now do you see why he killed that young man? Doesn't make it right. In fact it makes me sick. But now do you see why your sister hated humans. I am sure now that you do as well. And I am so sorry that this happened. I would wish that you never found out about it."

"Hate them?" Misaki wiped his face. "I do not hate them. I pity them. Kaoru is wrong to despair and declare the humans not worth our time. Who else will teach these creatures about love but us?"

"You are honestly the most beautiful being I have ever known." Spike gasped pulling Misaki into his arms. Misaki fell into the lips, sinking into Spike, into heated sensations that his body was just beginning to learn. Spike pushed him back to the bed climbing over him. He settled his body over the pliant body. Molding their shape feeling the changes in both of their bodies as he pressed him into the mattress. Spike rained kisses over Misaki's eyes, his cheeks, his forehead and finally he sank into those lush lips drinking in the sighs as his tongue delved into the sweet recesses of most innocent person he had ever known. Misaki sucked air into his lungs as Spike clamped on his neck leaving a bruise as his hand found a pert peak of his chest. The caress caused him to gasp, bringing his hips up. He rubbed against Spike hoping to calm the ache building. "Hold on baby," Spike reached down to pull the leggings from Misaki's waist baring him. Miskai blushed as he sprang free. "Adorable, my love, every part of you is adorable. I love you so much." Spike then undid his own pants. He pressed himself to Misaki kissing his lips. Drowning in the sweetness of the little body under him. Spike began to undulate his hips rubbing himself against the hardness of Misaki.

"Oh... wait... what..." Misaki clenched his finger's in Spike's hair holding his mouth to his own as his body seemed to go up in flames. Spike heard the squeak moments before he felt the heat splash upon him. The scent that reached him caused his body to react. He gasped out holding Misaki close as he released. "Oh... wow," Misaki placed a hand to his heart as if he could slow it's beat.

"Wow," Spike mimicked kissing Misaki again. "Oh my love..."

"What will happen now?" Misaki asked.

Spike wondered whether Misaki was asking about the death of the young man or their personal, sexual exploration. Spike sighed then answered both questions. "I don't know."

Honey Glayzed 86

Red Alert 3: Code Yellow

Spike tried to lift away but the soft form beneath him held him tight. "Kittens no, I have to go." Spike pressed a kiss to Misaki's lips. "Please, I have to go."

"Why?" Misaki asked arching against Spike. His body moved against Spike in a sensual slide of heat and desire.

"I want you so bad." Spike gasped unwinding Misaki's arms from around his neck.

Misaki smiled. Spike groaned sinking into those plush lips. "What do you want?"

"You," Spike grinned sinking into the soft form underneath him.

"You make my body burn, but... I like it." Misaki purred against Spike's lips. "I don't know what it is, but it's...mmm... Amazing." Misaki undulated against Spike. "Do you like it as well?"

Misaki felt Spike's chuckle ripple throughout his entire body. Spike shifted up onto his arms. He looked down. "That's not all you."

Gazing down at the mess shimmering on his stomach. "I did not think that I could even make that. I am infertile you know."

"All males can," Spike said. His chagrin came through in his next words. "Even dead ones. Won't make a baby, but feels damn good." Spike reached into his coat pocket. Pulling out a handkerchief he wiped the cooling release from Misaki's stomach.

"Will you stay with me?" Misaki yawned. Spike sighed. He saw those deep, expressive eyes closed as he snuggled up against Spike. "Will..ii..um... I love you." Misaki sighed. Spike gasped as he felt it, it was a small fluctuation, but it was there where his heart used to beat. A thump. Spike shook his head to clear the spinning vortex in front of his eyes. He focused on the slight form in his arms. Spike held his sleeping love close watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as the night melted away into morning.

Break

Glory ran a hand through her hair loosening the tangled mess. "Hey kid," She said to Dawn where she sat. "Why do you keep coming here?" Glory saw the little servant with bright hair lead the now drooling prisoner from the room. "I thought you hated me."

"For a while I did," Dawn said walking over to the helgod with a slow gait. "Promise not to hurt me." Glory raised an eyebrow before brandishing the green scaled bracelets that she wore. "I'm not clueless you know," Dawn frowned at Glory. "I know that Queen Torcha is occupied with Ryo and his family, those may as well be deactivated with her not here to control you."

Glory smirked. "Speak up kid, keep in mind that I can snap your neck before the gets here to subdue me. Seeing as how I no longer need your blood to get home. The only reason I would is if annoyed. So I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

Dawn sighed. She handed Glory a hairbrush when it seemed the beast would continue to pat at her hair. "It seems that you are the only one here, beside Zarro who knew what I was." Dawn tried to articulate the roiling emotions tearing up her brain. "I mean. Which is more useful, a dimensional key or a teenager?"

"I think you are asking the wrong person, I mean," Glory finished arranging her wild curls of shining blond hair. "Which part of me is more useful? My immortal, want to be a doctor, goody two shoe brother, or the powerful, yet slightly mental helgod.?"

"Slightly?" Dawn raised a brow at Glory.

"Watch it, kid," Glory pointed at Dawn. "Truthfully I think the teenager. Think about it. Why do you think Willow was able to bring Buffy back?"

"Because she is a powerful witch?" Dawn thought back to finding out that Willow had snatched Buffy out of heaven. She could barely stand to think of the guilt that swamped her as Buffy had asked, is this hell? How selfish could they all be to drag her back from there. And then tease her with glimpses of it on Arcadia.

"Because she had something here. Someone needed her. You." Glory reached over to stroke Dawn's hair in much the same that Buffy often did. "I heard that Doctor chap talking to his friend Jack about how Lord D saved his lover. Jack called his name and served as an anchor. Your cry to Buffy as she died was the anchor. More than anything Willow did. Once in heaven there is very little, that can change that. Buffy came back because part of her wanted to. Because part of you is from her. The monks made you." Glory walked over to her closet to select a fresh dress. "They had the flesh and DNA from Buffy, but you would have been a soulless doll, comatose. Why do you think you are actually human?" Dawn shrugged with her brows knit together. "You have a soul."

"But..." Dawn frowned. "Then... I'm not just a key."

"Now scoot," Glory whacked a heavy hand on Dawn's backside. "Faith is being fitted for her wedding dress and I want to see her. She will wed after I am gone so I want to see the dress before I go."

"Bye," Dawn walked to the door rubbing her bottom. "And Glory," Glory paused in the act of taking off her dress. "Thanks." Dawn smiled leaving the room.

Break

Dee leaned back against the headboard watching as the owner of his heart paced their room. It had taken Dee the better part of an hour to get Ryo into the shower and now that he was out in his boxers he was still wound up tight. Fretting. His eyes sheen could be seen even in the dim light of the room glowing from two simple candles. His nose still seemed too red to Dee. "Baby, come to bed. Your grandparents won't be here until tomorrow."

Ryo paused by the foot of the bed. Dee sucked in air as he saw a single drop of water fall from Ryo's hair to trail down his chest. That single drop strayed to his nipple glistening. Dee swallowed the excess of saliva. "I know that," Ryo sat down on the bed. "That's the problem. I mean I appreciate that they want to help, and support us, but we both know what happens when my grandmother loses her temper." Ryo dragged a hand through his still wet locks of honey gold hair. "My own emotions are frazzled, the boys are upset if she loses it... she could blow up half the city before Grandfather can stop her. Not to mention that Zarro is not known to stay in a human form for more than a few hours. I appreciate the sentiment, and love them but they may do more harm than good." Ryo sniffled then. "I feel awful because..." Dee's heart broke at the tragic expression Ryo treated him to. "I feel awful because part of me wants them to. I want to rage and burn things. Decimate buildings and tear apart that officer. I want to be that rampaging wyrm and protect my children. That bigoted asshole would have shot Bikky without a hesitation. And I promise you this. If he had. There would have been no stopping me. How can hope to influence their best behavior when I want to do the same?"

"Oh baby," Dee moved fast grasping Ryo in his arms. "I know you are angry, I feel the same. But someone has to keep a cool head. Its usually you." Dee stroked a hand down Ryo's back. "You are the one in control. You are the one who keeps us all sane. You are the backbone to the body of this family." Ryo fell into the firm lips pressing into his own. There was no way he could be strong enough at this time. His blood cried out for vengeance. Falling into Dee, Ryo understood the true weight of his mother's blood. How she had managed to remain in the guise of a human he would forever wonder. He was only half dragon and yet he felt the heat coursing through his veins.

Ryo lifted his lips from Dee. Dee sank into those deep, wet eyes. "Tell me what to do," Ryo leaned his forehead against Dee's.

"Kiss me," Dee commanded. "Kiss me deep," Ryo opened his mouth over Dee's lips pushing his tongue inside. Dee opened to Ryo as Ryo had often opened to him. Dee reached down to palm the firm, tight bottom formed over many years on the police force. Dee kissed the side of Ryo's neck tasting the wild pulse. Dee drank in the soft moan. He would bathe in the sweet sweat that dripped from Ryo. It smelled of soap and heat and Ryo. A potent combination he had imprinted on his heart. Dee gasped as those strong, sure hands began to roam his chest. "Damn baby," Dee crooned at the tingles from the pinches to his nipples. "Mouth..." Dee arched his spine until his nipples were near Ryo's mouth.

Ryo sucked at Dee's chest marveling that they were so sensitive. His lightest flick of tongue had Dee purring. Dee palmed the bottom squeezing. Dee moved over until he could face Ryo's arousal. Ryo leaned over on his side so that he could return the favor. Dee sucked, taking a moment to pamper the swollen globes behind. "Dee..." Ryo gasped. He felt the gentle fingers probing. He relaxed allowing the finger to penetrate him. Ryo took a long, last lick before he climbed over Dee. Dee felt the warmed bottle of lubrication that Ryo placed in his hand.

Dee could feel the heat that was still generating from his lithe lover. Dee covered his hand with the warmed lube. Ryo relaxed all of his muscles ready for Dee to take him. This is what he needed. Dee knew just what to... Ryo felt the firm grip as he was lubed. "Dee... what are you..."

"Shhh," Dee pulled Ryo over him. "Just relax," Ryo looked down into those mesmerizing green eyes. "Just take it easy and go slow," Dee positioned Ryo. "Let it out. I can take it."

"No... Dee," Ryo could feel himself melting into Dee's embrace. The tightness pulled to him. He sank in. Dee gasped he held Ryo close pulling his face down to kiss him. "Dee, so tight." Ryo braced his arms on either side of Dee. He gazed down with his deep love pouring from his eyes as he sank in until he could feel his thighs pressing into Dee's bottom. "Are you okay?" Dee nodded pressing his lips up to Ryo's. He gripped the bottom pulling him closer. Ryo gasped at the hot, wet cavern inside of Dee. As much as he wanted to go slow, Dee was driving him mad. He began to move. Dee hitched his hips pulling Ryo in further. "Oh..." Ryo sank in fully. His hips began to move. Dee moaned as he was taken. The last time he had been sixteen. This was larger and yet infinitely more pleasant. Ryo felt his day, his week, his month, his entire year dissolve into a warm, deep slide of Dee.

Dee held on, he gripped Ryo's hips shocked at the joy he found in the simple pleasure of Ryo moving on top of him. Each thrust was an infusion of delicious heat that had him groaning as he clung to his sweet love. Ryo began to circle his hips. He drove into Dee feeling the tightness build up in his stomach. He reached down to grasp Dee in his hands. He began to stroke him in time to his thrusts. They both sped up, their pulse entwined even as their bodies meshed, then exploded into brilliant sparks of love woven with a lust so beautiful it overshadowed the moon.

Break

Dee sauntered down the stairs. He saw Ryo at the stove frying up ham steaks. "Damn baby," Dee sidled up to him. "I woke up feeling marvelous. If I knew you had moves like that, I would have played catcher a long time ago." Ryo closed his eyes. He could feel the hot rush of blood that suffused his face with a bright red color.

"Do I even want to know?" Bikky wandered into the kitchen.

"Nani?" Ryo turned to the stove.

"Your face is as red as rare beef, and you forgot English" Rain said from his position behind Bikky. "I'm just going to go out on a limb and say that we do not want to know."

"Smart kid," Jack said as he entered the kitchen. "This pet shop is ridiculous. How is it connected to your home, the consulate and two different castles in Arcadia?"

"Yes," Ianto agreed as he gave Ryo's cooking an appreciative sniff. " Half of the time, I have no idea where I am. No, really. Where are we?" Ianto stopped speaking as he saw that the eyes in the room were rimmed in red. "Is everything alright?"

"I would say not," Atreyu quipped as Ianto began to refill the coffee pot. "You were weeping while you slept." Atreyu went over to Rain. He raised a hand to place on Rain's shoulder. He paused. Atreyu sighed with his hand mere inches from Rain as he lowered it and his gaze. "I wasn't watching you sleep. I just heard you sniffling." Atreyu sat at the table unable to meet Rain's eyes. "Mr. Jones, we are in the kitchen of Ryo and Dee's home. I do believe that you entered from the Obsidian Palace to get here. The Arcadian palace connects to the pet shop and the shop is connected to Ryo and Dee's home."

"Like one giant circle," Dee sat at the table cradling his warm coffee in his hand. "You made fresh lemonade?' He asked Ryo. "They will be here soon." Ryo nodded as he took the last ham steak from the heat. He got a large bowl of eggs from the counter. Misaki brandished the full jug of home made lemonade from the refrigerator.

"No," Ryo pushed his hand through his hair. "Not soon, they are here now," Rain left the kitchen by way of the petshop door to greet his great grandparents. He paused as he saw the crowd gathered on the street outside of the shop. Cameras flashed as the horde of onlookers attempted to get a rare glimpse of Arcadia's high king. Zarro looked away from the bright lights. His guards swarmed around him in constant motion their long coats obscuring any clear view the cameras could have gotten.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY! Is it true that you are planning to declare War on America?" The basilisk tripped the reporter that had reached over to High King Zarro. The camera flashed just as the weapon of the Gryphon high commander aimed at his head. "Sorry... I'm sorry." He backed away on his bottom scraping his knuckles on the ground in his haste to get away from the high powered gun.

"Never approach our Sovereign." The words were whispered yet carried through to the entire crowd. "Such is grounds for immediate termination." The photographer grasped the remains of his camera unsure how it had broken into pieces. Something about the chill in the words, the glint from the basilisk sunglasses, the shiny tight braids akin to the whips they were known for using in battle and the silver dangling from the Minotaur's ears. The guards ushered Laton, Torcha and Zarro into pet shop, it's doors closing like the giant mouth of beast.

Honey Glayzed 87

Red Alert 4: Code Orange

"Snap Dragon, please," Torcha sat on the grass in the garden in the pet shop. Her emerald scales glinted as the moon light cast its iridescence over all present. "You must understand that we are here because we love and wish to support our family."

Ryo sighed. His finger made a deep imprint on his forehead. His deep colored honey hair stood on end from many times of running his hands through it. "I do understand." Ryo assured his grandmother. "I just know as well that you do not value and mainly do not understand human normalcy. It slips away when your temper is out of the realm of your control. The last thing we need is for a dragon rampage to be broadcast on national television."

"We are not planning a rampage," Laton sipped from his trough of lemonade. Ryo looked over at the gargantuan head that rested on the ground. The top of Ryo's head did not even come up to the tip of Laton's ear.

"I wish I could believe that," Ryo sat down beside his grandfather's head. Laton curled his tail around to place it on Ryo's shoulder. He brought a hand up to pat the tail. "You are too powerful. I adore you for all that you wish to do, but perhaps it would be best to support from inside the shop and stay away from the consulate."

Julie looked up then from her place beside Rain. "Can't you bind them like that Glory lady? She was controlled during her trial and according to Dawn, she is mega powerful." Rain smiled at his girlfriend. "With those bracelets."

Dee chimed in when Ryo simply shook his head. "That worked because the bracelets were made of the scales of a superior being. There is no one here, who can overpower them." Dee then looked at Laton. "Not without causing an even bigger media frenzy of containing the two rampaging dragons."

Zarro shifted down to his human form as he approached Ryo. He sat beside him on the soft grass. "If the binding was willing. If they submitted to it, then there would be no cause for alarm. Either that, or elven doppelgangers will be able to go as a show of support." Zarro picked up a handful of flowers. In his human form he began to munch on them. "Squire Misaki. Do you have a set of containment bracelets." Misaki nodded. He dashed from the room after making eye contact with Dee. Ryo held in a chuckle at the subliminal passing of the guard. Here he was sitting in between his grandparents with Laton's tail on his shoulder and the high King of Arcadia at his side. What could possibly be a danger to him?

"Don't you leave a bruise on that shoulder with your tail," Bikky laughed. "Misaki will check him over later to make sure." Laton laughed along blowing a puff of flames to Bikky. Bikky caught the glowing ball then proceeded to make a light show for the younger children in the garden. They all seemed to be down feeding off of t he atmosphere of the adults. Wali smiled tossing a handful of colored gems into the mix. Misaki returned among the flashes of colors. Spike stared dazzled by his beauty. Misaki's cheeks turned pink as he approached with the box.

"Thank you so much Squire Misaki," Zarro said with a grin around a mouthful of flowers. "Give them to your knight master. If the eastern fire dragon king and queen will allow themselves to be bound, then they can attend the press conference at the consulate without fear of rampaging."

"I refuse," Ryo stood to his feet. "My own emotions are in a turmoil, there is no way that I can hope to influence them."

"Snap dragon..." Torcha gasped shifting down to her human form. "We will agree to be bound by you."

"No," Ryo shook his head. "I'll need a pair as well, and we will all be bound by my consort Dee." Dee looked up. He was supposed to be the saving force of keeping the magical secrets of Arcadia hidden? He glanced at Ryo then nodded his head. If this was the will of his love, so be it.

"Then lets get this over with." Dee stood taking the box from Misaki. "The press will be arriving soon."

Break

Dawn sat beside Buffy watching as the procession of royalty entered the throne room. For all the American's knew this was inside of the consulate. The flashes of many cameras forced the strobe lights effect to cause already tired, red eyes to water even more. Cory nodded his head at Rain from his position beside Buffy. He ignored the scowling vampire, Angelus, as he held her hand. After three official dates, he could honestly say that he was well matched with the guardian of the Sunnydale hell mouth. Angel stared around at the morose group. He had never seen them less than hyper and overly exuberant. Even when fighting there was mad glint of glee in their eyes. Today, however, there was only a pall that hung over the privileged youth and their guardians.

Zarro stood to his bare feet. The crowd and cameras ceased. His long white pants hid his lack of shoes from onlookers even as his Basilisk guards flanked him. They stood with their hands on the rims of their glasses. The reporters backed up. Sensing a threat even if they did not understand the intent of the shining golden rims. Heaven sat beside George patting his hand while Ponchi perched in his hair. Beside him, Jhaymes patted his hand while Wali did his best to understand the proceedings. "I am sure that you are all wondering why I have invited you into the American section of the Arcadian Consulate." His voice, soft as the down on a goose, carried to every ear. "First I want to offer my deepest condolences to the mothers who have lost their children to the madness of ignorance and hatred that have consumed this country since its inception. Since the first immigrants stole this land from the owners then built their nation upon the backs of the very people that they have tried to eradicate." Zarro paused entrancing the crowd with the diamond sheen of his aquamarine eyes.

"Second," Zarro continued after several deep breaths to regain his composure. "I have called you all here to answer a question that was shouted at me yesterday as I arrived at home of my dear friends and subjects. I was asked if I would declare War on America for the offense of Officer Wallace aiming a gun at Prince Bikky thereby threatening the life of one of my squires. I instead ask you this... Why would I declare war on a country that is already at war with themselves?" Zarro summoned his squire. Kenneth approached the high king with a large white flag. "I offer to you this flag of peace sewn with the shed mane of our countries most beloved creatures, the White Lions. I do not offer you peace against us, for we have no quarrel with you. I offer you peace with yourselves.

"You have a convoluted history of oppression, ignorance, blind faith, blind hatred and all around foolishness. First the Europeans who come here, declare the inhabitants savages then take the land as their own, but are too lazy to work it themselves, so they ship in from another continent slaves to do the work for them. No wonder this country is in a state of chaos. Your own cognitive dissonance is eating you from the inside out like the rot of a corpse. This country can not stand divided. Come to me child." Zarro beckoned to Bikky. "With your father's permission I now prick you." Bikky did not wince as Zarro took a pin to his finger. "Well fancy that, it is red." Zarro scratched his head. "Come to me child," Zarro summoned Christopher. "With your brother's permission, I now prick you." Chris stared down at the drop of blood on his finger. "Well I'll be... I mean, look." Zarro turned the two fingers out to the many flashes of cameras. "It seems to me that it does not matter the parentage, or the height, or the gender, or even the sexuality, underneath the skin, it is all red. It is human. You foolish people are at war, are hating, are killing yourselves." Zarro released a sigh full of the heart break of fighting daily, of losing his subjects to save a race that were busy destroying themselves. " I will say no more, High Prince Daphnus will now address you in his way."

Daphnus clasped his hands bowing to his sovereign as he took his seat beside Ryo. Ryo handed the handkerchief to Zarro while Kenneth prepared to white flag to be sent to the nation's president as an offering of peace. Kenneth accepted the microphone from his son as a commotion at the entrance. The cameras turned to face the swam of blue. It seemed as if every police officer in the district entered. Some bearing flowers, some bearing scowls. All intent upon reaching the dais upon which sat High King Zarro. The Basilisk stood in a circle in front of the king while the Minotaur's advanced from around the sides of the room where they were stationed.

"Stand down knights," Daphnus commanded. "I invited them." Kenneth then joined his father as the music began to play. "Pay attention." Daphnus pointed to the line of police officers. " Love was taken from a young life. And no one told her why," Daphnus offered white roses to Thomas' mother. "Her direction has a dim light. From one more violent crime." Andromache had waited for just such a moment. As Daphnus sang she gathered the pain of the young man's mother. "She innocently questioned why. Why her son had to die? She asked the men in blue... How is it that you get to choose?" Daphnus pointed at the officers as Arcadians throughout the crowd held up pictures of those lost African American souls who had been taken out by police brutality. "Who will live and who will die. Did God say that you could decide? You saw he didn't run. And that her son had no gun."

Flowers rained from the ceiling as Daphnus was then joined by his son. "In the middle of a village. Way in a distant land. Lies a poor boy with his broken toy. Too young to understand." Kenneth brandished a tatterd American flags having lived through a battle on a far away shore. "He's awakened, ground is shaking. His father grabs his hand" Kenneth reached for Daphnus hand. "Screaming, crying, his wife's dying. Now he's left to explain." Rain wiped his tears uncaring that the photographers continued to snap their photos. " He innocently questioned why. Why his mother had to die? What did these soldiers come here for? If they're for peace, why is there war?"

With a last sniffle, Rain joined in. "Did God say that they could decide, Who will live and who will die?  
All my mama ever did Was try to take care of her kids." Andromache released then. All the pain, rage, and sorrow that she had gathered fell upon the officers. The mother's heartfelt cry brought them to their knees.

Daphnus rejoined the boys. "We're innocently standing by. Watching people lose their lives. It seems as if we have no voice. It's time for us to make a choice. Only God could decide Who will live and who will die. There's nothing that can't be done. If we raise our voice as one."

The police officers took a step back as every Arcadian joined the song. "They've gotta hear it from me.  
They've gotta hear it from you. They've gotta hear it from us. We can't take it. We've already had enough."

"They've gotta hear it from me. They've gotta hear it from you. They've gotta hear it from us. We can't take it. We've already had enough. They've gotta hear it from me. They've gotta hear it from you. They've gotta hear it from you baby. We can't take it. We've already had enough. Deep in my soul baby. Deep in your soul and let God decide. Deep in my soul. It's up to me and I'm still alive. They've gotta hear it from us. We can't take it. We've already had enough. It's going down baby  
Just let God decide,. It's going on baby. Just let God decide. Deep in my soul baby. We've already had enough. They've gotta hear it from me. They've gotta hear it from you. They've gotta hear it from us. We can't, we can't. We've already had enough."

Silence followed the end of the music. Zarro stood as Daphnus dropped into a bow before him. "Mothers..." Zarro addressed the weeping women clutching pictures of their lost children. "There is a table made ready. The way is prepared by your own children. It is never goodbye with humans, only see you again." Zarro dropped to his knee in front of the desolate mothers. The onlookers gasped as his subjects followed suit. "If there is ever a need, do not hesitate to come to the doors of this consulate." Zarro then addressed the crowd. "Leave." He turned heading back into the halls of the consulate leaving this world behind. If the photographers, a week from now, wondered why there was no report of him leaving the country there was never a mention of it.

Honey Glayzed 88

That Awkward Moment...

Misaki ran his hands over the deep blue tunic. He checked the seam on his leggings making sure that they were just right . He undid the ponytail in his hair before he smoothed it back securing the bright tresses before he opened the door of his father's work room. "Mon Petit Chou?" Sir Marchand said without turning around. "Is that really you?" He sniffed the air before turning. "You must be training hard day and night. Your scent has matured, almost manly." Misaki could feel the heat in his face as he sniffed himself. He was the same as always, with a telling hint of Spike. Sir Marchand clapped an exuberant hand on Misaki's shoulder. "I like it." Misaki made a valiant attempt to remain upright. "Pardonne..." He laughed straitening his sons clothing.

"Papa," Misaki turned his face away from his father's nose.

"Right, right, you are on verge of knighthood," Sir Marchand laughed. "I shall have to remember that. You are growing too old eh'? Sad day for papa."

"Don't be sad Papa," Misaki moved over to the hand carved ivory work table. "I will always be your youngest son. Now," Misaki hopped up onto the table. Sir Marchand saw the little feet swinging. He indulged in a moment of reminiscence as he recalled Misaki over the centuries watching him work. " You wanted me to come here?"

"Yes," Misaki watched as his father reached for a bolt of bright orange cloth with the shimmer of gold in it. "Here is some of my wool. It has been requested that I supply a full gentleman's set, two handkerchiefs and a tie. But I have to make sure that I finish this tether for the Dr's TARDIS. I just don't have time. Do you think that you can make it for me? It is for that vampire... Radu I think you know him."

"Yes," Misaki took the cloth. "I do know him. He is the brother of Prince Vlad." Misaki jumped from the table with the box of cloth.

"Take that one too." Sir Marchand indicated a glossy silver box. "I made it for you." Misaki grinned as he took the puzzle. His father always packaged them in the shiny silver cases. "Your Mama painted that one."

"Thank you Papa," Misaki embraced his father backing away before the grand salamander could catch the whiff of Spike on him again. Misaki left the room in a hurry.

Break

Angel walked the palatial hallways of the Obsidian mountains. He ran his hands over the smooth walls marveling that the palace had bee carved from the face of the granite mountain range. A sparkle of color at the base caught his attention. Angel lowered to his knees gasping as he saw emeralds, diamonds, rubies and sapphires pounded into the wall. " Did you drop something?" Angel looked up. He gasped as he saw Buffy standing in the hallway. He took in the light pink dress with yellow flowers around the hem and neck. The straps seemed to be made of the same yellow pansies.

"No... There are jewels," Angel found his tongue. "You are leaving?"

"They know, down to each speck of dust how many of them are there," Buffy said fixing her hair tied up with pink ribbons and yellow flowers. Before Buffy could answer Cory arrived at her side. Buffy blinked having only seen him in his true form during battle. He stood at her side with his pale blue skin gleaming. His tattoos of a darker iridescent blue spoke of his training and triumphs as a demon assassin. Unlike the riotous brown curls he sported in human form, his long sapphire hair hung in waves down his back. Most striking were the wings. Where Ponchi's resembled a butterfly, his were edged like a moth, with stylized patterns matching his tattoos. "Are we going to dinner or to battle?" Buffy said also noting his leather pants and vest along with the weapons strapped to his hips.

" You tell me," Cory smirked as he glanced at her clothes and Angel seeming to be kneeling at her feet. Angel stood feeling the growl build in the back of his throat as his face began to contort at the threat inherent in the Fairy's stance.

"Well," Buffy placed her hand in Cory's while Angel got to his feet. " I am dressed for dinner," Buffy blinked away the influx of fairy dust that blew in the wind. Angel looked around the hall finding no open window he gaped at Cory who now stood in human form. The black slacks so different from the structured leather pants. "Oh, Angel, I was meaning to ask. Why did you come here?"

Angel placed his hands in his pockets as he saw Cory place his hands on Buffy's waist. They made a nice looking couple. He thought to himself as he groped for words. It was obvious that he no longer fit into Buffy's world. "I heard that the knights of Byzantium were planning an all out war with Arcadia and I wanted to warn you, or help."

"We've neutralized Glorificus," Cory frowned as he thought of the reason the knights had shown up in the first place.

"Yes well," Angel sighed. "They feel this kingdom is an insult to their God and they wish to eradicate it."

"Let them come," Cory smiled. "This will be fun."

"War is not fun," Angel grumbled grasping Cory's arm when he would have lead Buffy past him. Cory paused and looked down at his arm where Angel held him. Angel lowered his hand then glared at Buffy. "You need to get out of here before their arrogance destroys all that you hold dear." Angel spat the words before he stalked down the hall.

"Italian?" Buffy asked watching the shifting shades of Sapphire, teal and silver play in Cory's eyes.

"As you wish," Cory brought her hand to his lips.

Break

Wali followed his nose. Ginger snaps with a spiced chai tea scented the spare room in the shop where George was writing his music. As much as he would not wish to disturb the process he had a few questions about why the high king had come to America. If it had something to do with the war that the other knights were planning then the high King should stay far away from American soil. Wali rounded the corner of the large room. He gasped as his eyes adjusted to the bright light where George sat at his desk. With his back to the sun, George appeared to glow.

"Yes," George raised his face with a smile for his foster son. Already the young man had grown a few inches. "Are you alright?" George took in the shadows in the luminous eyes. George sat his pencil down.

" I do not mean to disturb you." Wali sighed wishing that Jhaymes had not been called to a war meeting. As a page he could not attend. "I just heard that the Knights of Byzantium are declaring war on Arcadia. With their clerics, they could punch a hole through one of our veils..."

"And our knights will meet them there." George assured Wali even as his own heart trembled at the thought of Jhaymes in the middle of battle. George saw the furrowed brow. "As a page of this household it is your duty to make sure that I am safe while the knight and squire are away. Can I trust you to do that?"

"You're safety will be my reason for living." Wali spoke the words with a conviction that shook his entire frame. George noted the fists clenched at his side. "No longer will I hide and be protected while I lose all that I hold dear." George's Opal eyes filled as he recalled that Wali had witnessed his parents death, his father had fought valiantly but still failed against so many demons, while his mother, a mermaid, had been eaten right in front of him. "I'll fight them." Wali said against George's chest as he had embraced the slender young man. "I'll fight them all.

Break

Ryo sat next to Dee in the war tower. He would forever be amazed that he was not crowded in the room full of Knights, squires and beasts. He tried not to cringe as Zarro sipped from a chalice of honey. Zarro licked the drops from his canines before he addressed his knights and Royale. "It appears that we have been challenged."

"Challenged?" Faith raised a dark brow at the high kings choice of words. She would call a declaration of war more than a challenge. She looked around the room surprised to see only the core of Arcadia at this meeting. Before she could wonder where Jack and the rest of his team as well as the Scooby gang were, Zarro continued.

"They will find a weak point out on the east side of the Arcadian Palace. In about a week or two." Zarro smiled then drained his chalice. Before he could refill it, Victoria handed him a large tankard of water. "She worries that I don't set a good example for the children," Zarro explained with a gruff tone as he lapped at the water. "At any rate, "I want Glorificus back in her own dimension before I allow them the satisfaction of battle. It will give them the opportunity to realize that we are not at cross purposes."

"Even without Glory," Ryo chimed in after a moment. "He could still use Dawn's blood to open a door to Fantasia forcing Moira to wed him in order to free her people."

"He could use the High Princess to be born into this world and get a body of his own that is not pilfered from a warlock, and yet still he is a leech." Nestoir grumbled.

"Do leeches not drink blood?" Daphnus said with a sniucker and pointed grin at Nestoir where he sat with his fangs visible.

"A parasite," Nestoir amended his words. "Not that I drink blood, but still it is insulting."

"Dearest," Andromache placed a hand on her husband before he and Daphnus could continue. "With the war looming, I do not think that we can take time to present the American President with our symbol of peace and good faith."

"Perhaps someone with dual citizenship should do it." Chimera looked to Ryo and Dee. "If you could have your sons, who were most affected, to present the flag on our behalf." Dee choked on his coffee at the idea that his sons could be meeting President Obama on behalf of Arcadia. But then again, it was a Squire's duty to assist their knights.

"I'll speak with them." Ryo said his eyes still red as they had sent over ten thousand to the boys family to cover his funeral. He recalled the relief as they had barely three thousand set aside.

"We will take this war as it comes," Zarro intoned as he adjourned the meeting.

Misaki made to follow Ryo and Dee from the war tower. He halted as Ryo shook his head. The boys are training with their knight masters, Lyo is with my grandparents, Alicia and Angelina are even gone. I just want to spend the night with Dee, okay." Ryo sighed as he saw the sheen of tears in Misaki's eyes. "You and Spike don't stay out too late, I'm expecting you in the morning to train."

"Hey." Leon halted Dee and Rto as they headed out into the shop to get to their room. "Are you guys okay? I mean, I know you are probably not, that's a dumb question but... If you need anything..."

"Thanks," Dee clapped Leon on the shoulder. " Right now, it's just... the funeral"

"We'll be there," Dee promised knowing that Count D would agree. Leon sighed, he had not known the young man well, but he knew that Christopher did. Ryo had often fed him as one of the many teenagers that came in and out of their house hanging with Bikky and Rain. "Get some rest." Leon pulled Ryo into a hug feeling the slighter man was more of a brother than a friend. They had made a family all these years together, a close, if unorthodox family, and when one wept, they all did.

Break

"How about here?" Spike asked as he pulled up to the fancy restaurant. Seeing Misaki in the black satin leggings with the silver and black tunic had left Spike feeling that no ordinary restaurant would do. He had seen so many ladies painted up and enhanced and yet Misaki's creamy skin and natural red lips highlighted his deep, dark eyes, shaped like almonds. His bright hair was set free as Spike had reached over in the car pulling the hair tie away.

Misaki tucked the hair falling into his face behind his ears causing Spike to notice the piercings again. He had never gotten around to asking about them. "It looks crowded." Misaki peered inside of the fancy restaurant.

"That means its good," Spike chuckled as he interlocked his fingers with Misaki's. "Probably won't taste better than these," Spike tugged Misaki forward pressing his lips to the plump morsels. He could almost taste the dimples as Misaki smiled against his lips. Spike swiped his tongue over the bottom lip before he pulled away. "Come on." Spike lead Misaki into the restaurant.

Misaki's eyes grew round at the amount of people loitering in the lobby of the restaurant. "Hi," Misaki smiled at the young man in a suit that addressed Spike after a brief glance his way. Misaki looked away from the probing glance he was then treated too. " There is about a 55 minute wait, here is a beeper, can I get your name?" He said after dragging his eyes away from Misaki

"An hour..." Spike began. He paused as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" Spike turned to see who would be so familiar. He looked at Cory then smiled.

" Our beeper just went off, why don't you just eat with us?" Cory grinned at Misaki who nodded before Spike or Buffy could protest they were following the waiter to their table.

Honey Glayzed 89

Golden Heart Part 1

Dee entered the living room to find Ryo sitting on the couch staring into the empty hearth. He placed the snifter of brandy into his hand. "No, Dee..."

"Drink it." Dee pushed it back into his hand. Ryo sighed. He took a sip of the drink feeling it burn his throat on the way down. " Now I want you to eat something." Dee pulled the cushions from the couch. He made a nest in front of the fireplace. "Would you mind?" Dee offered a half smile at Ryo. The one that Ryo could never resist. Ryo got to his feet. He aimed a finger at the wood inside watching as it ignited.

"What are we eating?" Ryo asked after leaning back against the pillows. He smelled the pizza at the door long before the delivery boy rang the bell. Dee went to the door while Ryo took another sip from his glass.

"Keep the change." Dee waved the young man off with a smile. He shoved the $50 into his pocket with a grin. The other delivery driver said he hated coming here because the guys were gay... that left the best tips for him.

Dee saw Ryo sitting among a nest of what seemed like every pillow in the living room. From the sofa to the couch to the chair and all of the throws. Ryo stood making room for Dee to nestle in. Dee leaned back staring into the flames. He could not say how, but these were the most beautiful flames that he had ever seen. They were filled with every color and a warmth that spoke of the gentle nature of the creator. Looking into the flames, Dee saw a glimpse of Ryo's soul. Tears filled his eyes as Ryo sat in his lap. Ignoring the pizza Ryo took Dee's arms pulling them securely around his body. "I know," Ryo said the soft words muffled in Dee's neck. "That we have a lot to do. Responsibilities and... But I need... tonight. Just give me tonight. Hold me tonight."

"Of course," Dee squeezed his love. Dee saw then why Ryo made sure the house was empty tonight. He was not just in emotional anguish. His mind was floundering. The mental agony was tearing him apart. Ryo was the heart, the anchor and backbone of the their family. He held them all together and yet how many times had he been in need but did what needed to be done for the rest of them? "My baby," Ryo could not take the careful gentleness that Dee displayed as he kissed his forehead. He cuddled as close to Dee as he could allowing the cleansing sobs to come. Dee shed a few tears of his own as he prepared himself to stand next to this man in a world gone insane.

Break

Buffy sat across from Misaki at the table her gaze drawn to him. She had seen many times but never this close. From far away he was cute, up close he was devastating. Catching her eyes on him Misaki smiled Buffy choked on the air she sucked in at the sight of those dimples up close. With a sigh, Buffy shook her head at Spike. "You will never win an argument with him." Before Spike could respond, the waiter bumped the table as he nearly dropped the water pitcher that he had been about to bring to sit down. His eyes locked on the orange haired beauty he had been admiring. He choked on his gum having gasped to realize that she was a he.

Corey, in a feat of dexterity that amazed the waiter as much as Misaki had, caught the pitcher without a drop spilling. "No one ever could deny him anything. Its how he ended up training to be a knight in the first place."

"That is not what happened." Misaki laughed. He pushed his hair back drawing Spike's attention to his ear piercings again.

" My name is Carl and I will be your waiter for the evening." The waiter said after finding his tongue. He had never been attracted to men but that little ginger... those eyes so dark and lips so lush and full with dimples. He would try it just this once. Following his line of vision, Spike suppressed a growl. As he rattled off the evening's specials he never allowed his gaze to leave Misaki who blushed under the scrutiny. "What can I get for you?"

Misaki tucked his lip between is teeth as he studied the menu. Buffy gasped as a thought occurred to her. "Spike..." Spike looked up at her as she mouthed 'help him'.

"I can read the words," Misaki affirmed. "It is just... but their meaning... he pointed... I think, is this apéritif?"

"Oui," Spike answered recalling the nearly 30years he had spent in France. The Japanese and Arcadian languages would be a time to learn with Misaki, but this was one language that he could communicate in. Carl sighed as he saw Spike lean his head in close to Misaki as they went over the menu together. Buffy and Cory gave their orders as Spike nodded at Misaki. "poulet avec sauce bourbon et cheveux d'ange?" Misaki nodded. Spike turned to Carl. "We will start with the capress appetizer and I will have a rare steak Parmesan with angel hair pasta and he will have chicken with bourbon sauce and angel hair pasta." Carl accepted the menus leaving the table to converse as he walked off. Wait til the others found out that the ginger was not a girl. He had checked all of the id's at the table as a bottle of wine had been ordered. Not only was he male but over the age of 25. Carl had pegged him for, at the most, 18.

"Why?" Misaki asked after he put his identification back in his pocket. The badge labeled him as a squire of Arcadia with his age and familial connections. It was the badge that most Arcadian's displayed with the picture of the consulate on the back.

"In America it is illegal for minors, anyone under the age of 21 to drink alcohol." Cory explained. "Si seulement il savait à quel âge vous étiez vraiment?" Misaki laughed as Spike pushed his hair aside to once again look at his ears.

"Why are you marked like a Minotaur?" Spike asked before he could be further distracted. "I have been meaning to ask for a while now."

"Is that what those mean?" Buffy asked leaning over to see the silver piercings.

"Oh... these," Misaki trailed a finger over his right ear which was nearest to Spike. "My friend, Colus, was set to get his piercings, he is older and made it to squire before I did, but he was afraid... well he said nervous but the thought of being punctured left him shaking so I told him that I would be with him. And every time they pierced him I went with him to hold his hand. He broke my fingers a few times but we made it through ok. My father said he is glad that I am not friends with a Jewish human after the third piercing. I never knew what he meant." Misaki stared around at the table as all three of his companions started to laugh. "Nani?"

"I'll explain it later." Spike promised glad that the awkward tension that had swamped their table vanished in the laughter. Perhaps this would not be the worst dinner ever.

Break

Red scales reposed against the peak of the mountain as Laton waited for Zarro to join him. He saw the pristine form as his sovereign soared through the clouds. Torcha stood to her feet her green scales glinting in the starlight. Zarro landed with a thud that turned into a gale as he assumed his minuscule human form. "This is unacceptable," Zarro said as he marched to the mountain. "The more we try to save humanity the more they are destroying themselves."

"You've heard," Torcha shifted into a human guise.

"Our knights are battling, dying and these creatures take lives as if they were garbage, not the gifts that they have been given." Zarro dropped to his knees as tears left his eyes. "Part of me wants to leave them to it. I have never, ever once wavered in what was asked of me and yet I am here, millennia later and they are still at it. Still enslaving, still killing, still inviting demons in their midst and yet we fight."

"Humans have not learned," Laton said the hot breath of his form melting the snow that covered the top of the mountain that they met upon. "We can protect them from the demons. It is all that we can ever do. But we can not protect them from themselves." Zarro sat then next to Laton. he lay his head on the knuckle of the large red claw as he wept.

Break

Cory places his hand on Buffy's waist as they awaited their cars being brought by the valet. "We are heading to a concert at the park after this, what about you two? Want to join us?"

Spike looked at Misaki. He wondered at the shaking head until Misaki said. "Oh no, I want you to come back to my room with me." Cory's eyes widened as he looked at Misaki. Buffy blushed and looked away. Spike chuckled as he lit a cigarette. "What... Oh... Oh my... I mean... not that.., I mean. Thats not what I was. I mean I wouldn't mind, that's great but... oh dear... Puzzle." The last word was a squeak of sound.

"What?" Spike said as he began to laugh.

Misaki bounced hiding his face behind his hair. "Puzzle, I have a new puzzle."

"Alright Little Bits," Spike accepted his keys from the vlet. "Lets go do your puzzle." He waved Cory and Buffy off. He knew that war was coming, but right now, there was only joy.

Golden Heart pt 2

Ryo opened his mouth to accept a bite of pizza that Dee held up to him. Dee sighed. Leon had called while he was getting their drinks to tell him of the tragedy that took place across the country. But Dee held his tongue. He would give Ryo this night. "Something has upset grandfather,"

"What?" Dee asked after he swallowed his pizza.

"I know that you know, just like I can feel him I can feel you. You are in my skin. Like oxygen." Ryo ran a hand over Dee's cheek. "You know what it is." Ryo stated the truth as he could sense it.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Dee promised feeding Ryo more pizza. Dee plucked a sausage from the pizza. He was about to pop it into his mouth when Ryo caught his hand. Ryo pulled the meat into his own mouth making sure to suck the left over pizza sauce from his finger. Dee shifted under Ryo. He wasn't trying to hide the affect of the warm, wet tongue swirling around his finger, there was no hiding it. It was more trying to get comfortable. Ryo lifted his hips so that Dee could adjust.

Ryo could feel the sigh all the way down to his heart. He leaned his head against the firm chest. Those warm strong arms enveloped him in a cocoon of affection. Ryo sat thus, in Dee's lap as the moon drifted over the sky.

Break

Rain looked up at Nestoir. Was there always that fuzzy haze around his head? "Rain!" Bikky yelled. Bikky dived for Rain's legs taking him to the floor. Both boys rolled away from the jolt of deep blue lightening that Nestoir aimed at them. Bikky swore at the heat that graces the back of his neck. He jumped back from Laton's sword as it swung near his head. Rain shook his head until it cleared and his knight master was clear before his eyes again. They had been at this for hours. He knew it had to be past midnight and still they battled. Was this truly what it was like? Fighting on end until you passed out from sheer exhaustion?

"What happens if you stop?" Nestoir asked looming over his prostrate squire. The boy was drenched in sweat, his hair dripping with it, he could not even raise his head as he contemplated the question.

"Your knight master asked you a question squire Rain." Laton's voice rumbled even in his human form to echo around the vast training room.

If he stopped... Rain took a heavy breath. He pictured Julie, his family and his friends. Nestoir jumped back from the flash of green wind pressure. Rain's eyes flared with a bright Silver light. Bikky's answered in Gold as he said. "If we stop we die."

Rain finished for his brother. "If we die, they do."

"Hit the showers," Nestoir clapped a hand on Rain's shoulder. Nestoir took a moment to indulge his pride that the boy was still on his feet. He stood for a while with Laton as the boys staggered off. "Did you see their eyes? They haven't ingested the tears yet.

"They have been here enough." Laton shrugged into his true form. Nestoir rested a hand on the fore claw of the great beast. " Arcadia seeps into the blood. I'm for my wife now, I suggest a shower before seeking yours. You humans have a most foul odor after you have been active." Nestoir stood alone in the training room for a moment with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hmpf," He frowned after a moment he sniffed, then headed to the bathing chambers.

Break

Ryo sucked air into his lungs. Dee's lips marked fire down his neck that traveled to his spine. He wiggled his hips feeling the pure desire imprint on his skin from the man he sat upon. "Ryo," Dee shivered at Ryo's purred "mmmm" in answer. "We are either going to have to get all the furniture in this room steam cleaned or you are coming upstairs with me right now." Ryo chuckled seeing that the nest he had made of all of the cushions in the room was in danger of becoming a love nest. Careful of his hands, Ryo stood. With the fire at his back facing Dee Ryo was dazzling. A true dragon prince standing before his love. "You are so beautiful." In the flickering luminescence Ryo appeared gilded. Dee swallowed the over abundance of moisture in his mouth. He sat for a moment more staring up at Ryo before he got to his feet. Ryo stood still as Dee's hands circled his waist. Ryo saw the odd sheen of Dee's eyes. He brought a hand up gasping when it was captured. Dee kissed the palm the wrapped Ryo in his arms. "The world can come crashing down around us, but please believe that every thing good in my life comes from you."

"You are my sanity," Ryo whispered. He tilted his head up so that Dee could seal their lips. "Ai Shi Te Ru."

"Zutto," Ryo's eyes widened as Dee spoke the word to him. "You are the reason my heart beats." Dee pulled Ryo to him. In one step Ryo was the place that he knew of as home. In Dee's arms the rest of the world did not matter. Ryo sank into the lips that he knew as if they were his own. Just as Ryo began to feel his pulse speed up Dee broke away. With his eyes on Dee Ryo followed him up the stairs into their bedroom. Just as he has prepared downstairs Dee has taken the time to set the candles around the room on mirrors. Flower petals graced the bed their sweet scent traveling around the room from the open widows. The gauzy yellow curtains waved as if dancing. "Will you light the candles, baby?"

"Of course." Ryo smiled as he looked around the room noting the placement of each candle. Dee went to switch out the bedroom light. Ryo waited until he has gone to sit on the bed. Ryo took a deep breath. Pursing his lips, he sends a heated kiss to each of the candles until all 12 of them were lit.

"Amazing," Dee purred leaning back against the bed. "Now bring that sexy ass over here." Ryo walked over to the bed. Though his cheeks heated, Ryo's eyes never left Dee's. With each step Dee could feel his body respond. By the time Ryo was at his side, his pants were too tight. "Ooh," Dee caught the hand that traveled up his leg. "Playing with fire there," Dee took the hand and kissed it.

"Afraid you'll get burned?" Ryo laughed flexing the fingers of his free hand against Dee's chest.

"Looking forward to it." Dee declares pushing Ryo onto his back. Dee lay beside his love pressing their lips together. Ryo arched into the hand that caressed his chest. He sucked in a heavy breath at the light pinch of his nipple. "I can't wait to taste you." Dee angled his kisses along Ryo's neck biting and sucking as he went. Ryo's hands traveled over the muscled terrain of Dee's broad back gripping his shoulders as the longer man spread out over him. Ryo arched into the hands of his love as he caressed his body. Dee tasted the soft skin. Ryo squirmed at the feel of the heat coming from the moist mouth that trailed a tongue around his exposed nipples.

"Dee," Ryo purred. Ryo's long, pale fingers tangled in the silky black locks. Dee's hand were as brands. He gripped Dee to him. Dee felt the heated flesh underneath him. He paused long enough to remove the rest of their cloths. Ryo gasped as the hot mouth traveled down his abdomen. "Mmm," Ryo raises his hips until he was pressed fully against Dee.

"Yummy," Dee groaned the word against the dripping head of his hearts desire.

"ah... Dee," Ryo trembled. That hot tongue lapping at his navel where streams of his excitement lay. Dee licked his way over the turgid flesh placing kisses along the length. Dee took the entire length into his mouth sucking fully. Ryo writhed upon the bed his moans filled the room. He was glad the house was empty as he was sure they traveled out of the open door filling the house with the sounds of his pleasure.

"Damn baby," Dee groaned bring his hand down to stroke himself. "Tasting you is driving me crazy."

"Come here then," Ryo turned onto his side. Dee swiveled around until his own need was facing Ryo's mouth. "You are so hard," Dee grinned at the awe he could hear in Ryo's voice.

"Help me," Dee encouraged. He went back to sucking Ryo, using his fingers to explore the soft recesses of Ryo's body. Dee felt the soft hands holding him moments before the hot, wet mouth sucked him in deep. Dee held on to his passion determined not to end so soon. He wanted this to last. Ryo swirled his tongue around Dee took a deep breath. Tasting Ryo and having his love sucking him was driving him insane. "Wait baby, not yet." Ryo smiled. He kept his mouth active. Sucking while his tongue lapped around the base. One hand massaged the full orbs while a finger began to probe. Ryo had been shocked that Dee enjoyed being taken by him. Dee relaxed feeling the finger slide inside of him. He returned the feeling by pressing into Ryo. He knew exactly where to press. Ryo gasped filling Dee's mouth with his release just as Dee let go.

Dee moved on the bed until he could place his lips against Ryo's. Their flavors mingled, mixed with their breaths heating them back to a fever pitch of desire. Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee holding him close. Their bodies rubbed along each other taut, toned, slick with the sweet sweat of their joining. Dee's tongue entered Ryo's mouth taking him under in between one heartbeat and the next. "Dee," The breathy whisper in his ear swelled him fully.

"I need to be in you," Dee groaned rubbing the full length of his body along Ryo's.

"Yes," Ryo purred angling his body to fully connect with Dee. "I need you inside of me."Ryo sighed at the lubricated fingers sliding around inside of him. "I need you so much." Dee pushed Ryo's knees up settling himself between them. Dee pressed forward. Each inch slipping in like he was going home. Ryo cried out in joy as he was claimed fully. Dee sealed their mouths as their bodies began to move together. Ryo raised up to meet the thrusts of his lover. He wraps his arms around Dee holding him closer as his body was driven to a fever pitch. Dee reveled in the sound of pleasure as Ryo cried out in joy. Ryo opened his eyes, see the deep green orbs above him. It was just like the first time. He had admired the moon shining over Dee's shoulder as he had moved on top of him. Ryo's stomach clenched as his body trembled and clenched around Dee's deep thrusting driving him further and further towards the edge.

"When you can't stand, I'll hold you. When you can't walk, I'll carry you. When you cry, I'll wipe your tears and when you need me I will always be there." Dee promised each word an echo of his body as it pushed into Ryo.

"Dee! Dee!... Oh... Ah... MMMMM!" Ryo cried out as his body released wedged in between their stomachs he coated them both with his hot pleasure. He was still quivering as Dee gripped his hips pushing in releasing himself deep inside. Dee leaned his head against Ryo's chest listening to his erratic heart beat settle. Each beat matched his own. Once it slowed Dee was careful as he peeled away from his sleeping love. Dee found a towel. He wet it with warm water before going back to the bed. Dee wiped tears from his face as he gazed upon Ryo knowing that the world would encroach upon them in the morning. As he wiped Ryo clean his hands lingered on the smooth skin. There was a peace in his relaxed pose that had not been there before. Even when he rested Ryo seemed to be on edge, strained and struggling mentally. It was not until this moment, of seeing him fully relaxed that Dee realized just how stressed Ryo had been. Dee was quick to clean himself before he gathered Ryo in his arms. Dee lay in bed holding Ryo close to him. It was a long time before sleep claimed him.

Break

Cory stood amid the crowd at the music festival rocking to the music with Buffy in his arms. It was nice having her out without worrying about her sister or the world or who the next enemy would be. An actual young woman. Buffy felt his eyes on her. She looked up at him appreciating the wild mess of hair that cascaded around his face. "You know," She said after a moment of study to see his features were exactly the same without the tattoos visible. "When we are around citizens," She was careful not to say human as she did not want any of the crowd to hear anything that she was saying that would lead them to any clues about the true nature of Arcadia. "I understand the need for looking this way. But I do like tattoos and sapphires." Buffy felt the tight embrace the same time she felt the rush of the crowd as the band playing switched out. The new band caused a ruckus. Buffy began to clap along then felt Cory still behind her. She could sense the battle readiness in the calm grip that he had on her arm. She could feel him pressing a message into her arm in the silent touch language of the Arcadian realms. "The only word I caught was 'danger' I'm still learning.

"There is a demon here?" Cory explained the touch signals. Buffy followed his line of vision to see the lead singer of the new band standing still as well. He stood in front of the mic staring at Cory with his hands gripping the microphone stand. Buffy wondered at the nod he sent to Cory as if in acknowledgment of his presence.

"Have you met before?" Buffy asked seeing trembling creature as he wiped his hands on his pants. He shook his head then began to sing with his band.

"If we had met before, he would not be standing here now." Cory clapped as the music picked up. "He's kind of good. Such a shame."

"A shame?" Buffy looked up at her date. She had to agree the music was great.

"I have to kill him." Buffy gasped understanding the looks the two men had passed between them. In Arcadia, there were no shades of gray where a demon was concerned. She was surprised that they had not killed Angel on sight. Perhaps because they were still trying to decide if he were demon or vampire or a mixture of the two. Buffy tried to enjoy the rest of the concert. She sighed as the band left the stage. "Stay here." Cory whispered in her ear.

"No," Buffy frowned. "I'm not the average girl that you have to hide in a crowd or protect from the monsters."

"I know that." Cory walked away from the dispersing festival with Buffy at his side. "I just thought that you liked his music, and wanted to spare you."

"Spare me from what?" Buffy asked after a moment. "From having to go against someone I liked. At least this guys is practically a stranger to me. I have had to fight and kill someone I loved before." Cory wanted to comfort her of the past pains that he could see in the shadows in her eyes. Just as he reached out to her they reached a dark, secluded alley.

"Are you two going to make out or are we going to do this?" Buffy gasped as the lead singer of the band was standing leaning against the wall.

"Why a band?" Buffy asked looking away from Cory as his human facade melted away leaving him in his full demon assassin regalia.

"I was told to attack to the Royale and since they are in the music industry I figured the best way to get close to them was to be in their social circles. I was almost there. The winner of the fest tonight wins a record deal."

"Daphnus would destroy you before you even saw the rest of them." Cory snarled. Buffy waited for him to select his sword of choice from the many that he had strapped to his back before she took one as well. The demon growled horns appearing on his head while tusks protruded from his mouth. His arms bulged with muscles while humanity melted away leaving a scaled beast before them with massive claws akin to daggers at the tips.

"Fairy's taste good," The demon licked his lips as he advanced upon Cory.

"Really?' Cory raised a brow with his weapon. "Eat this?" The demon dodged the first swing of the sword. He licked his claws before taking a swipe at Cory. Cory dropped to the ground the claws crashed against the slick wall of the alley. The bricks began to smoke and bubble after contact with the acidic demon saliva. Buffy swung her sword taking the creatures hand. Cory snatched her away from the gushing blood that melted the bricks that it splashed upon. The beast howled in pain his rage glancing off the the walls around them. Buffy heard the clash of it's claws against the Arcadian steel of Cory's blades as the two locked in battle. Cory pushed him back swinging his blade. The shining steel connected with the scaled neck of the beast unable to get past the hide. Cory yanked his sword free spinning in a full circle to bring his blade against the other side of it's neck. As the head rolled free, Buffy impaled the creature on her sword.

"This isn't the end." The severed head spoke the words. "I am but one of many. The Royale will fall." Cory halted any more it could have said by slamming his sword into the top of the head. It began to bubble before melting away into nothing.

"We have to get to the consulate," Buffy sighed knowing their date was over. She smiled then. It had been a long time since she could slay with someone that she was dating.

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 91-100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the Sugar Series, Honey Glayzed delves deep into what love is. Reviews strongly appreciated.

Honey Glayzed 91

Gauntlet Intro

The moon seemed to hang in the sky as decoration amid the stars. Buffy leans back against Cory. Glancing down to where his arm rests alongside hers. In the light of the moon the pale blue sheen of his skin shimmered with the darker blue tattoos swirled around his arms. When the clouds shifted the shimmering ceased as the moon was no longer shining upon him. When it returned it was back. "Is that fairy dust on you? Buffy asked running her finger over the muscled arm surprised that it did not come away shimmering like when one touched Ponchi's hair.

Cory chuckled a bit shaking his head causing the dust in his hair to fall upon the vibrant young woman in his lap. "No. My skin and my sister has a reaction to moonlight."

"Specifically you and your sister, it's not a fairy thing?" Buffy asked her eyes traveling over te dust on her hands from his hair. The thick blue locks fell around her in disarray smelling of wildflowers and rain fall.

"Most fairies have to purposefully dust themselves in fairy dust. Me and my sister naturally produce it. Our mother is the North Star." Cory explained. "She ingested fairy dust while she was carrying us in order to light the way for the wise men to find the Christ Child."

"Ingested...?" Buffy asked staring again at his skin while the moon shone upon it.

"Her husband, our father, collected moon dew from flower petals and mixed it with his own fairy dust. She knew her light would not be bright enough or last long enough. So he helped her. Did you not ever wonder why it is said that the stars all have names? HE truly does know each one. Humans can not perceive our true forms and see just a ball of gaseous light." Buffy startled as he suddenly laughed. "Well I'll be." Cory shook his head as chuckles escaped. "They really are doing a puzzle."

Buffy frowned up at Cory. He pulled her face in kissing her deeply. Gasping when he pulled away Buffy blinked as it seemed her eyes has lenses on them. "What did you...?"

"Fairy sight," Cory answered turning her face toward the Obsidian palace. Buffy gasped as he eyes adjusted and she could peer into a room with a soft golden glow. Inside she could see Spike sitting across from Misaki at a low table both leaned over shining porcelain pieces. Buffy took a moment to notice that every now and then Spike passed a heated gaze over Misaki and knew that they would not be doing a puzzle for long. "Come on. It's almost time for me to show you why I brought you here specifically." Buffy allowed Cory to take her hands. He lead her up further into the mountains.

The sound of rushing water greeted Buffy as they climbed up higher. Clouds seemed to engulf her head. Buffy ducked as a rock formation eased by her face. She could a lush forest. "It's alright, it just looks close." Cory stretched out his hand to show that he could not reach the floating planet. "Come down here." Cory jumped down a few paces using his wings to float down. "Jump, I've got you." Buffy sighed trusting the fairy warrior she leaped into his arms. Buffy smiled up at the pale blue chest that she landed against with deep sapphire tattoos scrolled around on the pectorals. Buffy stared in wonder at the waterfall coming from the floating planet. "When Mystikal orbits through the area it creates a waterfall in the obsidian mountains. And when the moon light hits the unicorn queen's castle made of pearl and diamonds, it created a natural phenomenon. Light in the darkness." Tears left Buffy's eyes as she saw an inverted rainbow in the mist from the water. Buffy stood ensconced in Cory's arms watching the planet orbit above.

Break

Misaki placed the last piece of the edges smiling as he could see the pattern of colors was revealed. Spike could feel the odd bump as if a memory of a heart was attempting to beat simply to skip one as those dimples appeared. "Come here Kittens." Spike said. He reached out taking Misaki's hand. Spike could barely feel the weight of the slight form in his lap. Yet the affect it had on him was tangible.

Misaki could feel the tremble in Spike's hands as they traveled along his waist holding him yet refusing to caress as he had before. "Why do you hold back?" Misaki tucked his bottom lip between his teeth causing the plump morsel to grow more red. Spike gulped. "I want you to touch me. Teach me." Misaki placed his hand under Spike's chin until their eyes met. "I know that there is a lot that I do not understand, and I won't understand until you do. What I do understand is that I love you. If there is more show me."

"Please believe that I am sincere when I say I love you as well." Spike declared taking a moment to kiss Misaki drinking in the openness of his mouth. "There is just so much..." Spike paused at a loss for words. He trailed his tongue over Misaki's lower lip. " So, so much more. There are ways and things that we can do, things I want to do. Yet physical love can be intense especially your first time. And... I could hurt you. I am afraid to love you... at least physically."

"Is hurting me the end of the world?" Misaki felt the frustration build as liquid behind his closed eyelids. "Physical pain is just a moment. But this is tearing me up... here." Misaki took Spike's hand to place it over his heart. Spike could feel the beat of it in his own chest like a blow. "Tell me how... Tell me what you want. What we want."

"I want to be inside of you." Spike brushed Misaki's hair from his face. "But... I don't want to hurt you.I can't...I won't. " Spike gasped as Misaki narrowed his eyes. In the next instant he was off of Spike's lap. Spike found himself with his arms behind him and his face pressed into the carpet with Misaki sitting on his back.

"When you are ready to stop treating me like a child and making decision for me. I will speak with your further." Spike sat up from the floor when he could as she could smell Ryo and Dee's home. He knew that Misaki would not return to his room that night. Spike pulled out a cigarette. Something had to give, he wasn't sure what or how, but things had to change.

Break

Ryo smelled the eggs cooking long before he could convince his eyes to open. Eggs? Coffee? Toast? Sausages? Ryo sat up to see Dee still gloriously nude upon the bed. He was quite sure that Bikky and Rain were more unconscious than asleep after the grueling training session they had been put through. Ryo sat up, slipping his pants on his hips. There was a smile as he saw the bruises on his waist and along his chest. He would be sore for a bit, but he liked it like that. Ryo searched for his t shirt and found it under Dee's head. He attempted to extricate it but found himself gazing into deep green eyes. "I smell coffee," Dee grumbled when Ryo refused to allow himself to be pulled under the covers again. "George may already be in there making breakfast. Come back to bed."

"It's not George, It's Misaki and he smells upset." Ryo sighed sniffing the air again. "He has been reading my mother's letters." Dee sighed letting Ryo's fingers slip through his. "I love you." Ryo leaned down to press his lips to Dee's before he pulled his shirt free. "Even when you leave hickies all over me."

"I didn't hear you complaining when I did it," Dee smacked his hand on Ryo's bottom.

"You never will." Ryo promised with a wink as he sauntered down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen, Ryo saw the small form of Misaki flitting from one end of the kitchen to the other. He pulled a large basket of fruit up to the counter before grabbing a knife. Ryo tried not to notice the blanket and pillow on his couch. "Need some help?"

"I am almost done." Misaki answered without pausing as he began to slice the melons.

"That is not what I mean," Ryo placed his hand on Misaki's wrist. "I'll make myself some tea, you talk."

Misaki brought his blade down hard on a pineapple splitting the entire thing in half. "I am not a child."

"I wasn't implying..." Ryo paused in the act of sitting his tea pot on the stove.

"He says that physical love is..." Misaki paused attempting to recall the word that Spike had used. "Intense. I know that just from what we have done. He says that he does not want to hurt me. Does he think I am a coward to fear pain?"

"I am sure that is the farthest thing from his mind when he thinks of you." Ryo chose a fruit tea with a hint of ginseng. "He will figure it out. I think I do know why he fears hurting you. You are rather lacking in stature and from I saw of you when I put you in the fire place your body is exceptionally proportionate."

"I will never grow larger or taller," Misaki sniffled. "Will he never desire more of me?"

"Of course he will," Ryo assured Misaki adding a bunch of rinsed grapes to the large bowl of fruit reposing in water with splashes of lemon juice. "The last thing you want to do is rush this. Just relax. Above all things relax. It took me two years to be comfortable with the idea of being intimate with Dee. There is no rush. And Spike is right, if he is not careful, he could hurt you."

"He said, William, he said that he wanted to be inside of me... But the only way that I can think of..." Misaki halted speaking as he thought of where exactly, besides his mouth that Spike could enter. "Oh...Oh my..."

"Yeah," Ryo chuckled feeling his own cheeks heat as Misaki's face flamed.

"Has," Misaki began to load the breakfast into the serving dishes. "I mean, has The consort... Has Dee ever... hurt you? I'm so sorry of course it is not my business."

"It's okay," Ryo helped to carry the dishes. He heard the rest of his family begin to stir upstairs. He smiled as he heard Lyo singing. "There was a moment, okay more than a moment, the first time. It felt like he was splitting me in two. But he was gentle and caring. And until Spike can control himself maybe it is best to wait. Because if he hurts you, you could tear. And if you tear, you could bleed. Last I heard, Arcadian blood is anathema to vampires. So if he hurts you, you could equally hurt him. I know you love him and the fact that he is so worried means that he loves you. So just have a bit of patience. It will work out. I'll see if I can get Dee to talk to him." Misaki nodded. He was smiling as Rain slumped into the kitchen.

Break

Leon, at the breakfast table in the garden, gazes at Count D where he fed Kurayami his mashed bananas and blueberries. Beside him Aoi twirled his long blond locks in her little fingers. Feeling the tugging and stroking he faces his daughter. " What are you doing?"

For a moment, Leon is struck by the solemn blue orbs so much like his own. Too much like his own. Eyes older than any 3 year old should possess. "Remembering." Aoi smiled them pulled his hair over to her face nuzzling the silky strands. Leon took a moment to appreciate that Count D conditioned his hair as he saw his daughter playing with it. Count D's hands shook as he caught the hidden meaning in his child's words. Was she making a memory of Leon's hair, or Leon? Could he ask his grandfather? Or would the great Kami tell him? Had he even seen? With his condition he could be more cantankerous than usual yet D knew he has to face him.

"I am sorry child." Soofu D said in their native Mandarin before Count D could even turn to face him. "Life happens. We can not prevent it or change it. Only prepare for it. Attempting to change it is how things go wrong. But I can tell you that Leon does not protest when Christopher is squired to Dee because he is the one who suggested it." Count D smiled knowing that Christopher was only 14. He would not be squired for another 2 years. Aoi smiled at her great grandfather knowing that he could have revealed even more. She kept the image of Leon and Count D dancing at her and Nicklaus Jr wedding in 20 years.

To Be Continued.

Honey Glayzed 92

Gauntlet Part 1

Preparation

Willow brushed her deep red hair aside as she sat on a stool at the base of the massive cushions where High King Zarro sat. From what she understood there was a big gathering today of knights. She could not explain it, but ever since she had spoken with Zarro, since he had wept on her shoulder for the burden of his leadership, she had wanted to be near him. To help him in whatever way that she could. "Your Majesty," Willow looked up at the gryphon warrior that approached the dais. "It has arrived." Zarro reached out his hand for the missive his general offered. Willow was struck by the beauty of the crisp white fabric of his sleeve as it rustled in the light from the giant windows pouring sunlight into the throne room.

"Thank you friend," Zarro's soft, deep rumble penetrated the very ground that the general stood upon. With a curt bow, he went to stand guard as his sovereign read the letter the knights Byzantium had delivered. "As expected, it is a declaration of war."

"Once you guys return Glory to her home dimension, what point would there be in fighting them?" Willow asked peering over the king's shoulder to see the scrawled words. "It makes no sense. By the end of this week. She will be gone. The threat to this world will be over. It just does not make sense."

"War never makes sense," Zarro glared at the note on crumpled paper until it turned to water dripping onto the marble floors. "This is a not a war that they can win, but without The Beast to fight they are ready to throw their lives away. They have no purpose, or so they believe. I will not respond to this." Zarro inhaled. He exhaled causing the puddle to ripple before evaporating on the wind. "My decree is that we defend these lands. We do not attack. We give them the opportunity to leave."

Buffy stood next to Cory gaining the High King's attention. "And if they try to kill my sister again?"

"She will be defended," Zarro vowed he smiled as he leaned over his shoulder. Buffy nearly choked on the air she gulped in as a familiar head of blond stomped forward. "I charge you Glorificus, until such a time as you are returned to your home. I charge with guardianship of this child. Not one drop of her blood is to be spilled."

"Me?" Glory frowned as she gazed at the slayer and her group that equally stared at her in disbelief of the king's words.

"You are the reason they are here" Zarro yawned. Glory stared into the cavernous maw feeling a shiver as the canines glistened in the sunlight. "Every one here is serving a purpose. Buffy Guards the dumpling when his knight is busy. Faith is guarding the high princess."

"We all know how much she needs a guard..." Glory grumbled as she recalled the deep purple lightening that had seared her. Glory frowned as the bright green scaled bracelets warmed. They were not hot, or hurting her, just a reminder that the dragon queen could bring her to her knees. Or shock her enough that her brother Ben came out. "Not one drop of her blood will be spilled." Glory vowed with a sigh. This week couldn't end soon enough. Although the steady supply of human prisoners that she was allowed to drain was a positive of this place. She also knew that the humans that she drained were the worse criminals in a bunch that the Arcadians had captured and regularly bled in order to feed their resident vampires.

"Doctor," Zarro addressed the Dr. "I do trust that you are able to control your TARDIS with a bit more accuracy. I heard that you brought Rose home a full year later than you intended and caused quite a ruckus when they thought she was dead." Donna looked away at the mention of the infamous Rose. She knew that The Dr had feelings for the blond. He left his human counterpart to keep the girl company in an alternate universe.

"We'll be fine thank you for asking." The Dr smiled over at his old friend.

"Are you sure?" Zarro smirked his canines on display again. " Because I can have Soofu D accompany you. I imagine his motion sickness won't be nearly as bad as his morning sickness. Might be a little worse than his afternoon sickness or his I smelled ranch dressing sickness and definitely more tolerable than his no enough lemon on my fresh fruit sickness."

"It's not that bad," Soofu D grumbled rubbing the small mound that his stomach had become. "Now you are just being obnoxious." Moira gasped having heard the words that the great Kami had spoken to the high king. She peeked at him shocked to find the giant beast laughing. Zarro used his mammoth paw to push a bowl of maisia berries over to Soofu D. The Kami scooped up a handful of berries to eat causing Leon to gag as he had already tasted the sweet fruits unadulterated. After years of drinking Count D he still needed the berries diluted in 300 parts water just to make it too sweet to drink. He would never have a berry alone. All of his teeth would rebel and fall out of his mouth in one swoop.

Count D, smiled at Leon, as he scooped up a few of the berries to eat. Zarro smiled to see the two so in love. The thought of love in the air caused Zarro to look for Spike. He saw him standing near Angel in the shadows of the throne room. Zarro frowned over to Ryo where his little squire stood at attention behind his chair. Zarro noted that Misaki was dutifully not looking at Spike. He also saw that Radu was licking his lips as he gazed at the pint sized salamander. Zarro smiled. "We should have a party tonight. In honor of all the guests, and as a good bye feast to Glory as she leaves this world that has been her prison for many centuries." Zarro then looked to Misaki. "It has been too long since I have hard your voice young squire. I expect you to remedy that. Why, I recall when you were younger, you would sometimes accompany Hon as she danced."

Spike sighed knowing that Misaki's voice was a sweet alto as he had come upon him singing along with the radio as he cleaned Ryo and Dee's guns. Spike had not made his presence known at first. He simply stood listening. Spike thought of the red cheeks as he had been overcome by emotions leading to a very breathtaking make out session against Ryo's kitchen counter. "I wouldn't know what to sing your majesty." Misaki ducked his head hiding his red cheeks behind his bright hair.

Andromache winked over at Rain. " We will help you." Misaki's face flamed further as his father cheered. How proud he was to not only have his son pursuing his knight's shield again but to be requested to perform by the high king as well. He held his wife's hand as the meeting adjourned. Sir Marchand watched as the pretty blond slayer approached his son. And a girl?! A pretty one. The grand salamander beamed with pride as he left the throne room after patting his son on the back laughing as the blow nearly knocked the young man from his feet. "Ryo, may we borrow your squire?" Andromache took Misaki's wrist before Ryo could answer leading him from the room.

Break

Angel sat in the lowest level of the war tower with his chalice of blood. With reddened lips his brows drew down in his customary brooding scowl. Someone declared war on the kingdom and he throws a party? What kind of king was he? This was insanity if ever he heard it. Perhaps he should bring Cordelia here. Perhaps she would be able to convince Buffy to get her family out. Out before the arrogant king's madness destroyed all she held dear. Out before she... Angel tried not to think of the kiss he had witnessed the night before as she had stood underneath the rays of the impossible rainbow shining in the moonlight. Angel sighed. If his heart was beating, it would surely be breaking. Angel drained the last of the blood from his dinner. Looking out of the door he heard the orange haired servant Kaoru leading another drooling prisoner back into the dungeon. This world was one full ball of madness. How would he convince Buffy to leave, before it was too late?

Break

Bikky watched as Nestoir stroked the keys of the piano. Seeming to communicate with it before he began to play. "It would be an impossible feat for us to assist you in choosing a musical selection that will be pleasing to his majesty if we have no idea of the strengths of your voice. I regret that until a few months ago I had never even heard you speak. It did not cross my mind that you could sing, although as an Arcadian, I should have guessed that it was a talent you possessed. The only one with the blood of the Arcadian realms that I have ever come across who could not sing is young Wali, but he plays the violin as if he were born with it in his hands."

Nestoir placed a cookie in High Prince Daphnus mouth. "And if you keep talking we may never hear him speak again, let alone sing." Nestoir winked at Misaki as the squire brought up a hand to hide his smile at the high prince's expense.

Misaki nodded stepping up to the piano when Daphnus indicated that he should. "Might I ask," Misaki began in his customary near whisper. "Would we be done in enough time so that I may assist my knight master in preparation for the party tonight?"

"Of course," Daphnus promised his fingers continuing their delicate pattern over the keys. "Now lets go over your scales." Misaki frowned at Daphnus before he emitted a brief flash of heat. Daphnus stared at the lizard that was eye level with him as he sat upon the piano stool. "Well...okay."

"I never thought I would see the day that his royal loquaciousness was at a loss for words." Nestoir chuckled. "Thanks, but, why?"

Misaki twisted his head until he could face Nestoir. Rain was struck by the beauty of the bright scales that ran over the body of his father's squire. "He said he wanted to go over my scales. They are all in order."

"May I?" Rain asked having stopped with his hand a hair's breath from touching the creature before him. Misaki bared the double rows of his little sharp teeth as he smiled bobbing his head in acquiesce. Rain slid his hand along the smooth scales gasping as it seemed he ran his hand over chilled diamonds. "You are so pretty," Rain stroked down Misaki's back. "I'm sure Daphnus meant your vocal scales but I am glad that I was able to see your true form." Rain continued his massage.

"Hey," Misaki and Rain both looked up at the dusgruntled tone that could heard over Daphnus playing. "Watch where you are putting those hands." Spike walked over to the piano with his arms crossed over his chest. He offered a playful scowl at Rain. "He may not be talking to me at the moment, but we are still an item."

Another brief flash of heat left Misaki standing as a human the top of his head just past Spike's chin. "Did I hurt you last night?"

Spike wanted to say so much but not in front of an audience. He lifted his lips baring his fangs in an attempted smile. "Actually you did." Spike folded his arms over his chest. "If I were not a vampire, you could have broken my arm, and left me with a concussion. There are better ways to have an argument. For someone so tiny you sure are abusive." Spike brought his hand down hard of Misaki's rump. "We'll talk later. If you can promise not to beat me up again."

"I did not beat you up," Misaki protested huffed leaning back against the piano. Daphnus began to play louder hoping the two would not go into a full argument. Misaki heaved a sigh. "We will talk later." Spike walked over to sit and listen, lost on the sounds of Rain and Misaki as they began to sing along with Nestoir and Daphnus. Watching his little love sing, Spike felt the blood leave his eyes as tears began to roll down his cheeks at the beauty of his voice. Misaki could feel Spike's eyes on him almost as a caress from across the room. He inhaled a shaking breath continuing to listen as Daphnus began to prepare the night's entertainment program.

Break

Ianto sat in the sunken pool in the suite that he shared with Jack wondering where his lover had run off to so soon after the meeting with the high king and his knights. He heard the door opening and looked up, scowling when it was not Jack standing in the room. Kaoru scooped up the basket of laundry. "Your brother the one we had before as a valet." Ianto said as it seemed as if the young woman would begin to clean the room without saying a word to him.

"He was a servant as I am now, call it what you like." Kaoru answered her tone sending chills down Ianto's back. Kaoru glanced at her wrists still not used to the lack of weight from her bracelets coming off. She recalled standing as she was knighted vowing to serve. Those bracelets were only able to removed in death or dishonor. She stifled a sniffle then went to change the sheets on the rumpled bed adding the soiled ones to her laundry basket. Ianto sighed continuing his bath. Just as he finished Jack arrived holding out a thick towel to wrap him in.

"We need to talk." Jack said running his hands through Ianto's dark wet locks. Ianto inhaled a long slow breath as he wondered at the serious tone to Jack's voice. Was he going to be The Dr's companion again? If he was, was Ianto invited along? Or was he to go back to Wales and run the office with Gwen when it was rebuilt? Was their relationship over? "You've been a little uptight lately and I wanted to know why?" Jack waited until he could hear Kaoru in the bathroom cleaning the sunken pool that was their bath tub. "I know you get upset when I just assume things or take charge and make decisions so I want to talk to you first. Before the party tonight where things will be announced."

"Meaning you have already made the decision and you want to let me know about it," Ianto yanked his shorts up narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"You're so beautiful," Jack grinned. "You should wear red tonight." Jack handed a small box to Ianto. "It will match this." Ianto stared at the box. Jack waited. Standing there in nothing but his boxers and wet hair he had never been ore beautiful. Jack watched as Ianto began to shake. "Are you going to open it? You have no idea how much I had to sneak around to get that made for you. Lucky for me Jhaymes can look at your finger and get the sizing right, so it will fit." Jack continued to speak as Ianto stayed still staring at the black velvet box in his hands. "Maybe I'm not doing this right." Jack walked over and took the box from Ianto. He got down on one knee in front of him opening the box he presented the black and silver metal ring inside with a band of rubies and diamonds. "I'm not going back to Cardiff. High King Zarro has granted me land here and I am building a house. Will you stay here with me? Ianto Jones. Will you marry me?"

To Be Continued

Honey Glayzed 93

Gauntlet 2

Distraction

"I'm in my underwear." Were the first words that Ianto said to Jack staring at him while he was kneeling in front of him. Jack smiled at the foresight of the salamander servant girl as she exited the room from the balcony with her laundry so as not to disturb them. He knew he could have timed it better but seeing Ianto standing there, so beautiful he had blurted it out. "You're asking me to marry you? I'm in my underwear." Ianto extended a shaking hand to the box before he withdrew it. Ianto gazed about the room taking in the rich tapestries that hung about the walls carved from the very onyx that formed the mountain range. In the glow of the small candles the ring cast prisms along his face drawing his eyes to it again. From the ring he saw the strong hand holding it in it's small velvet box. He looked up into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I prefer you naked but I'll make due," Jack released the movie star smile that always melted Ianto.

"You're really asking me to marry you?" Ianto gasped not sure if he expected an answer or not. Ianto sat on the floor in between Jacks legs. He leaned his head forward until he could feel Jacks heart thumping against his forehead. "Yes." Jack strained to hear the whispered word. "Yes, I will marry you." Ianto held his hand up for Jack to place the ring on his finger. "I will stay here with you on Arcadia and I will marry you."

Ianto fell over backward with Jack on top of him. "Told you," Jack said after placing the ring. He kissed the hand he held. "I prefer you naked," Jack yanked the boxers free of Ianto's long legs as he merged their lips.

"We'll be late for the party," Ianto managed a protest. He sighed melting into the floor as Jack's tongue dueled with his own.

Break

Rain entered his bedroom in a towel sighing as he saw that his clothing had already been set out for the night. "Are you seriously getting your fur all over that?" Slyphe emitted a purr that he was sure could be heard all the way across the hall in Bikky's room. "Page's serve the household, a squire serve's his knight. Misaki really needs to stick to Ryo. He doesn't need to over work himself. Although," Rain sat on the bed shocked that the outfit was a black version of the white beaded ensemble that his paternal grandparents had given him. Instead of bright blue gems making the bird, rubies, topaz and cat eyes had been painstakingly sewn along in the design. "Did he make this?" Rain gasped at the swish of fur and cloth. With red cheeks he pulled his towel back to cover his body as Slyphe the girl stood before him.

"I did." Slyphe held in a laugh at his covering himself in front of her human form yet strutting as pure as the day he was born in front of her as a cat. "You should dress so that you may assist your own knight as Misaki is sure to be serving his." Slyphe shifted to her lynx form with a smile nudging the clothes closer to Rain.

"Thank you," Rain ran his hands over the ensemble then between the cats ears. The purr that greeted Bikky caused raised eye brows.

Break

Angel checked the lines of his tux jacket, making sure that it hung along his body in proper lines. Tonight there was to be a feast. A formal gathering being dubbed the send off of the beast. Angel sighed thinking that Glorificus herself had thought of the name while joking with high Princess Andromache. "I thought Arcadians killed all deamons, not throw them parties and send them home." Angel grumbled thinking that Buffy would be there tonight. On the arm of that Fairy.

"You're half right," Angel turned his scowl on Spike as the fellow Sunnydale resident ambled up the stairs in his tuxedo. Spike ran his hand over his hair making sure that it was as slicked back as usual. He would have to tell his little Salamander to be more discreet about running his hands through his hair when he captured him for random make out sessions in dark corners. True he would have to be careful about leaving his tunic bunched up, but neither had been dressed for the night at the time. Spike licked his lips recalling the sweet sounds Misaki made as he nuzzled and kissed his neck.

"Half?" Angel waved his hand in front the other Vampire who has simply stood staring at the dark stairway with a grin on his face.

"Half what?" Spike blinked focusing on Angel. "Oh, right, yeah, that." Spike rubbed a hand over his face then smiled at Angel. "You are half right about the killing all deamons. I mean you are right, they must kill all deamons, no exceptions, except for vampires who are like the true born or better known as the Draculesti, or they may make an exception for those of us who they dont what we are, half human hybrids with no soul, or rather like you, since I have been reborn in the Draculesti line, or things like Glorificus who are not of this dimension. The best thing is to kick her out of this world. Don't know what they are going to do with you. Good luck with that." Spike shrugged then quickened his pace up the stairs, he would hate to miss the opening act.

Break

Sir Marchand paused in his hammering to look down the length of chain that he was making. Another 2 days and they would be able to attach it to the TARDIS. He wold be glad to be done, he was spending too much time away from his lovely wife and darling children while making this tether. "My love," Sir Marchand looked up at the sound of Kumiko's voice. "You should bathe and dress, remember our darling Misaki is singing tonight." Kumiko ran her fingers through his bright locks so like Misaki and Kaoru. "If you hurry, we may make it in time for dinner." Sir Marchand pressed a kiss to his wife's lips not feeling the need to hurry at all. What was dinner when he had the most delectable dessert?

Break

Misaki looked around the grand hall for his parents as the dinner wore on and still they did not appear. Would they make it in time to hear him sing? His father loved his singing. Misaki's face began to heat as he felt the gaze of Spike traveling over him. Feeling warm, Misaki gathered his hair into a pony tail as the dessert was brought out after the pages cleared the table. He found it adorable that his knight master had not fed himself a single bite of dinner, leaving it to his consort in much the same way that George allowed Jhaymes to feed him. Spike gasped choking on his chalice of blood as he was quick to look away from Misaki.

Willow, sitting next to him frowned. What had made him... Willow followed his line of vision leaving her wide eyed and staring at Misaki. She sighed then went back to her dessert. Though it looked as if Spike already had his.

Rain waited until the last plate had been cleared to take Misaki's hand. "Come on, Andy's up first. I am back up then it's on you." Misaki jerked his head in a nod. He rubbed his clammy hands on his leggings following Rain to the back stage. Chris held the plate he was clearing sighing as he thought that in two more years he would be a squire.

Sir Marchand and Kumiko dashed into the ball room just as the lights dimmed. The spot light beamed on the stage focusing on high princess Andromache. "Heart beats fast, Colors and promises." She began to sing as her husband and best friend played. "How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer.

Spike listened as Andromache and Rain sang . He saw Misaki standing on the side of the stage waiting his turn. The light shone on Misaki Spike could swear that he felt a heart beat as he stared as his love.

"I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." Andromache handed Rain the microphone with a smile.

"Time stands still. Beauty in all she is," Rain winked at Julie. "I will be brave. I will not let anything, take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer." Spike took that step and another towards Misaki.

Andromache continued. "I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." Andromache smiled as she saw Spike step closer still to Misaki pulled by his own heart.

"And all along I believed, I would find you." Tears filled her eyes as Spike made it to Misaki's side. "Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more..."

It was just a tunic and leggings. It was the normal clothing that the Salamander squire wore. Maybe it was the fabric. It flowed like satin yet clung like velvet to the slender frame of the compact body. Maybe it was that Spike could not recall ever seeing Misaki in all black. Misaki shifted, the light shone up upon him. Spike blinked to clear his vision as stars danced before his eyes. No, it wasn't stars; it was the cloth. Specs of iridescent silver and gold shone then vanished as he settled. The customary leggings molded to the well sculpted legs reminding Spike of the firm bottom he had groped not too long ago.

Spike then allowed his gaze to travel away from the clothes to linger over the pale peachy skin; like cream poured over sorbet. Misaki trembled under the heated gaze taking a swallow as Andy and Rain went into another song. Spike watched the throat work recalling the sweet shivers and high pitched mewl that he received when he sucked on that neck. Spike saw the bruise left behind by his mouth having to swallow the surfeit of moisture in his mouth. He ambled over to the little squire. The corners of his mouth lifted.

"You look hungry," Misaki whispered in his usual soft tones.

"Wouldn't you you know," Spike purred into his ear. "I'm starved." As a feather would caress, so Spike's hand traveled over Misaki's cheek. With soft eyes he drank in the deep amber hued gaze trailing his thumb over the full lower lip that he had spent hours sucking, kissing and nibbling the night before leaving them even more plump and lucious. Spike's fingers wound into the bright locks as soft as satin. He trailed his fingers to the pony tail taking the band he freed the locks. He smoothed the hair out covering the bruises on Misaki's neck with a wink. " I think you are up." Spike said with a smile as he Saw Andromache finishing her second song.

Across the crowded room, Sir Marchand watched as the vampire approached his son. The passion in his gaze hard to mistake, an answering heat in his son's eyes caused Sir Marchand to nudge his wife. "Oh," The grand salamander sipped from her glass of wine. "Well then."

To Be Continued  
Honey Glayzed 94

The Scent of Love

Gwen searched the crowd. The glittering individuals swam before her. With dilated eyes she swallowed as bile rushed from her gullet. So many different colors an scents bombarded all of her senses clogging each breath she attempted to breathe in. The air hung heavy clogging any attempt to clear her head. Gwen leaned against Rhys with flushed cheeks. She sipped from the chilled water in her glass. After a moment the air cleared around her. Gwen stared around at the slight tint of sapphire that clouded her already blurred vision. Strands of purest gold gleamed near her alerting her to the presence of the Angel Prince. At her side Rhys gasped seeing the blue tinting to the air as well. He could only stare as Gwen reached out for the Prince wanting to touch the purity she could sense coming from his presence. Gwen gasped as her hand passed through what appeared to be a shadow of the Royal, looking up she found him across the room. "He does not like to be touched," Rhys explained to his wife what he recalled from reading the annals of the Arcadian Royale. Gwen nodded, the smiled her thanks to Prince Angel.

Lord D wandered over with a glass of chilled maisia juice. "He and Rain did the same for me when I was pregnant." Lord D assured her. "He will divert the flow of the air from you and keep it fresh so that you will not be ill." Lord D sat at her side with JJ prepared to watch the show.

"Your children are adorable," Gwen grinned having met the tiny Kami in the garden earlier. They had worn their little cheongsams at the dinner looking like miniature doll versions of their equally doll like papa. "As are you."

"Thank you so much," Lord D felt his cheeks heating. He sipped from his glass of juice. "You seem to be looking for someone."

"Yes, Jack," Gwen looked around the grand ballroom. "He missed dinner."

"Wasn't hungry for food you know," Gwen gasped as she heard the familiar timbre of Jack's voice. Facing her boss, she noted Ianto at his side his face matching the bright crimson of his shirt. Gwen grinned as she took in their evening tuxedo's. As much as Jack appreciated Ianto in red he seldom agreed with him wearing it in public. Both men gleamed almost as much as the natural born Arcadians. Ianto brought a hand up to smooth his hair. Gwen gasped taking in the additional sparkle on his left hand.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Gwen laughed. "Jack!" Gwen grasped Ianto's hand her eyes wide as she took in the glittering gems on his finger.

Jack grinned at Ianto. "He said yes."

Tears gathered as Gwen embraced her friends. " I can't wait until we get back. I am going to help you guys plan the most spectacular wedding."

Ianto and Jack glanced at each other. Jack sighed, " Gwen, about that." He began, " I mean, the hub, it's yours. You guys will do fine working for the Torchwood, it's about time I retired. We are not going back." Gwen gasped thinking of their work place even now being rebuilt. She opened her mouth to speak just as the orchestra began to play.

High King Zarro grinned as Misaki was left standing on the stage in front the microphone that Rain had used. He blinked, then reached out to lower the stand to his mouth. The lights in the hall dimmed even further than they had for Andromache and Rain. A single cream colored spotlight fell on him, leaving him as if honey poured over his head. Standing alone on the stage, Spike thought he looked so small. Spike wanted nothing so much as to walk up there beside him Knowing that his need to protect him would get his head slammed into the table again, he went back to drinking his beer.

Misaki took a deep breath as the music started. For so many centuries he had practiced the art of being invisible. Unseen and unheard, yet now, given the choice he knew that he would do it again. He had loved Honoo as deep and abiding as he could. Did that pour over to her son? Of course, yet Ryo and his family had their own place in his heart. And so they would forever. "Oh no, did I get too close oh?" He began softly causing the crowd to gather closer to the stage in order to hear him more. " Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?" Spike sighed feeling again the phantom beating of his heart. The crowd inched closer just as Andromache knew they would. Such a sweet voice, sung so low, they were clamoring to hear more. " All your insecurities. All the dirty laundry. Never made me blink one time." Misaki sent a smile to Spike.

"Here it comes," Rain whispered to Ryo.

"What?" Ryo asked turning from trying to hear Misaki thinking they should have the microphone turned up higher.

Rain simply grinned at his parents as Misaki inhaled. "Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally." A collective gasp could be heard as Misaki let his voice rein free. Sir Marchand could feel his face split into a wide grin as his eyes shone on his youngest son. "There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally."

Nestoir stared at the pint sized squire on the stage with a smile on his face. He had thought only Andromache could do the song justice as he had written it with her in mind. Misaki's voice was different from hers, but he made the notes his own. "Come just as you are to me. Don't need apologies. Know that you are all worthy." King Zarro felt a tear gather as those very same words had been spoken by his dear friend. " I'll take your bad days with your good. Walk through this storm I would. I'd do it all because I love you, I love you."

Rain then joined Misaki on the stage adding his voice to back up. "Unconditional, unconditionally. I will love you unconditionally. There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally." Rain knew that Misaki expected him to keep going, he smiled backing away leaving Misaki the chance after so many years, to be heard.

"So open up your heart and just let it begin. Open up your heart, and just let it begin. Open up your heart, and just let it begin. Open up your heart." Misaki looked at Rain, with a nod he moved on to the next verse. " Acceptance is the key to be. To be truly free. Will you do the same for me?"

"He's amazing " Glory stared at the stage. "Can I take him with me?" Spike growled. "Just a joke... sort of."

Rain rejoined for the chorus. "Unconditional, unconditionally. I will love you unconditionally. And there is no fear now. Let go and just be free 'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)." Rain backed away again leaving Misaki with the microphone. "I will love you. I will love you. I will love you unconditionally."

As the applause sounded Spike made as if to approach Misaki. A bright spot of shiny orange caught his attention. Spike looked on as Sir Marchand swept his son from the stage in to a hearty embrace. "Il y a mon garçon. Je suis si fier de toi. Papa a toujours adoré votre chant."

"Papa, put me down," Misaki laughed hoping his father would not scent him again.

Oh," Sir Marhand tugged Misaki's hair making sure to get a look at the hickies on his neck without alerting Misaki. "Is there something that you want to tell papa? Have you grown too old to embrace me?"

"Never papa," Misaki wrapped his arms around his father. He was sat on his feet while his father gazed into his eyes as if waiting. Misaki could feel his face heat. "Ha Ha Ue, " Misaki squeezed his mother. Misaki squeaked causing Spike to glance sharply over.

That surprised little mewl, he loved that sound. It caused his chilled blood to heat. Spike dropped his beer from numb fingers as he saw Misaki held aloft by a behemoth. He knew that Misaki could take care of himself but that thing was massive. Surely he would not mind if Spike intervened. "Colus," Misaki chuckled. " Put me down!" Spike sighed reaching for his beer only to see the servant cleaning it up. He flagged the bartender for another. Colus... Spike knew that name. His friend the Minotaur who he had gotten the piercings with. That thing had to be at least 8 feet tall. He had been afraid of getting his ears pierced?

Spike shook his head chuckling to himself. "I wonder how many times he actually broke his hands," Spike mumbled. As he was handed his beer.

"A word?" Spike looked up at Ryo who sat beside him while the band continued to play. Spike nodded. "I don't know if you have any, I just thought," Spike noted the heightened scent coming from Ryo. He turned to see the maroon color of his face. "Here." Spike closed his fingers over the bottle without looking down. "Just don't hurt him."

"I haven't done anything." Spike sat his beer down where he had been about to bring it to his lips. He faced Ryo then and saw Dee handing him a drink. Spike sniffed the spiced Rum and coconut with raised brows.

"How long do think that will last?" Dee asked. "This not doing anything? Look, all we are saying is this." Dee stole the Vampires beer before he could drink it. He would do well to keep as much of his wits about him as possible, especially if what he had heard about Sir Marchand were true. "You two are ridiculously in love with each other. It is going to get physical, just be prepared. Rain's up again, with Slash this time," Spike frowned then as he realized that Dee was speaking to Ryo. Rain headed to the stage with Cory and the rest of the band.

Spike took this time to look into his hand to see what the bottle was that Ryo had given him. He took a deep gulp gasping at the water in the glass. Dee held up the beer that he had stolen in salute. Spike sighed then. With a grin, he ordered another beer as he glanced down. In his hand was a trial size of Lubrication. Spike shook his head slipping it into his pants pocket. He raised a brow at Dee as he ordered another beer. Sir Marchand and Katsumi watched another song before heading back to their work shop. The dragon scales had to tempered just right in order to make them malleable. Misaki watched them go with a sigh, he had one more song planned but knew it was important to make the tether strong enough to hold the Doctor's machine.

Misaki meandered over to Spike's side. He sniffed the glass tankard Spike held. "Try it," Spike offered his cup. Misaki sniffed it again looking at Ryo. Ryo turned his nose up at the smell hoping that Dee would not have more than the one that he stole from him . Spike grinned. In order to have his wits dulled it would take more than one or two beers. Misaki brought the glass to his lips taking a healthy gulp. Misaki's eyes grew round, watered then closed tight. Spike, watching him, grew concerned. "Swallow," Misaki shook his head regretting the move as the foul brew swished in his mouth. "Spit it out." Spike urged as tears meandered from Misaki's glorious eyes. He held his glass over shocked at the horrified expression. Misaki refused to spit. Spike sighed. He placed his hands on either side of Misaki's face pulling him in close pressing his lips to Misaki's he drew the beer from his mouth swallowing it down licking the sweet after taste that he knew came from his love. Misaki gasped as Spiked sucked the last few drops from his tongue.

"What is that awfulness and why in heaven's name would you drink it?" Misaki gasped wiping his mouth on the napkin that Ryo handed him with a chuckle. "I can still taste it."

Ryo tried not to laugh too much yet he was on his second rum and coconut from Dee. "It's just beer," Ryo informed Misaki for Spike was busy getting his body under control having drank the brew from Misaki's lips had left it's mark on him.

"It's so gross," Misaki stuck his tongue out just as Spike turned to face him. Spike sighed then turned towards the bar again.

"Try this," Ryo held his own glass over glad that it was only half full. With Misaki, he had to be careful of his height and weight. "Just a sip," Ryo cautioned as Misaki sniffed the glass. "The last thing I want to do is explain to your parents how you got alcohol poisoning."

"Yeah," Dee intoned. "From what I hear, he could level the city proper with out batting an eye."

"What?" Spike turned to face Dee and Ryo.

"Ever heard of Krakatoa?" Ryo asked having learned about the fate of the Island with a shudder.

"It's a little Island in Indonesia," Spike nodded that he knew of the place.

"Apparently using a natural disaster to cover up an Arcadian melt down is common." Ryo sighed thinking of the earth quake used to hide Rain's mental lapse.

"My cousin Lissette," Misaki said while still holding the drink. After the beer he was not sure of human recreational drinks. " She was taken and sold to a flesh merchant in that land. Papa found her. It was the last mission that the king ever sent him on. "

"Total annihilation is frowned upon. " Dee smirked into his glass of pilfered beer earning a frown from Ryo and Misaki.

"He is retired from active duty and his skills as an artisan of weapons and various other things of use is highly needed." Misaki took a sip sure that his father's temper had nothing to do with his Honorable discharge from High King Zarro's service. "Oh, wow," Misaki gasped licking his lips from the remains of the rum. "That's different." He sipped again shocked when the glass was emptied.

"Water for you," Dee handed Misaki the glass, "...and for you," Ryo raised a brow at the drink that Dee handed him. "Last one, I promise, not trying to get you drunk just a little uninhibited."

"What do you have in mind?" Ryo accepted the glass.

"Please don't answer that right now," Ryo and Dee both turned to face Rain, "You guys can dangle from the bed posts, I don't care, just don't want to hear about it. Misaki, last song... are you drunk!"

"Mmm uuumm" Misaki shrugged.

"You guys !" Rain sighed as Misaki giggled.

"It was about half a glass of rum and coconut." Ryo assured Rain.

"I would say he's tipsy at best," Spike laughed, "slightly inebriated." Spike urged Misaki to drink the water. "You stall the crowd, we'll sober him a bit," Spike asked for another glass of water when the first one emptied. "Gosh, I love you so much," Spike near whispered so in awe of the magnitude of his feelings for Misaki. He leaned in kissing him fully. Their lips merged and tongues dueled in a wild passion hidden from onlookers by Ryo and Dee standing in front of them. Feeling their presence Spike gasped stepping back. "Sorry, I know Public displays and all. Maybe I'm a little tipsy too."

"I think I need a toilet," Misaki squirmed having drank the second glass of water.

"Great," Dee sighed glad to have him away from Spike before his older brothers noticed the kissing. The last thing they needed was for Sir Marchand to hear it from his son's that his youngest was making out in public. While he agreed that the parents should be aware of the relationship, there were ways to do it that would be less shocking. He just hoped Misaki would have that conversation with them soon. The crowd faced the stage for a duet between Andromache and Nestoir. "Oh Mercy," Dee breathed as the emotions of the song bombarded his heart. Every time those two were on stage together he could feel his heart melt and merge more with Ryo.

Nestoir took his wfe's hand. "My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's bright."

Andromache sighed melting into her husband's embrace. "My first love. You're every breath that I take. You're every step I make."

Ryo leaned into Dee as the two shared a microphone. "And I, I want to share. All my love with you. No one else will do "

Misaki returned from the bathroom as they were singing. He saw the pure love and devotion as Nestoir sang to his beloved wife. "And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes. They tell me how much you care. Ooh yes. You will always be. My endless love."

Spike saw the tears in his eyes at the beauty before him. His heart had a phantom beat as it always did when Misaki was in front of him. Misaki walked over to Spike pulled by the link their hearts were forming. Spike's hand went down linking their fingers together. " Feel better?" He asked tugging until Misaki stood in front of him where he could rest his head on top of Misaki's. He felt the nod and wrapped his arms around Misaki allowing the music to encircle him in much the same way he encircled his love.

Nestoir allowed his eyes to take on their inhuman glow as he continued his song with his wife. "Two hearts. Two hearts that beat as one. Our lives have just begun." Andromache surrendered her lips for a brief kiss smiling at the fangs that graced her lips. "Forever (Oh). I'll hold you close in my arms. I can't resist your charms... And love, oh love. I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure. You know I don't mind (Oh). You know I don't mind

'Cause you. You mean the world to me (Oh)." Rain and Julie joined then in back up. "I know I know. I've found, I've found in you. My endless love."

Before too long Spike knew that he would have to have him. In more ways than one. His love was drowning him. It had to be expressed. "It is almost time," Misaki whispered in awe of the two on the stage. Their love was legendary as having saved the world. He had read and re read the annals of the first tales of the Arcadian Royale. He had enjoyed the duties of cleaning the library when the chore fell to him as he could . Spike saw the double meaning of the words even as Misaki's innocence hid them from him. "It's time," Misaki took a deep breath as Andromache beckoned him to the stage.

"Speak your heart," Andromache relinquished the microphone. They had spent very little time working on this last song. She had told him to tap into his emotions, allow them free reign. He was to take his heart and present it in song. Misaki stood on the stage in front of the group. He wiped his hands down his sides smoothing his shirt and drying the palms of his hands. Misaki smiled then as the music began, " I gotta take a little time. A little time to think things over." Spike sat his glass down on the bar. He walked to the front of the stage. "I better read between the lines. In case I need it when I'm older."

Misaki let it loose then, his voice his feelings, his heart. "In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far. To change this lonely life. Misaki softened his voice then, meeting Spike's eyes. "I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me." Spike nodded as his heart, that atrophied muscle pained him.

"I'm gonna take a little time." Misaki continued with Rain singing back up. "A little time to look around me. I've got nowhere left to hide. It looks like love has finally found me." Misaki smiled out to Spike those dimples shot right through him. "In my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. I can't stop now, I've traveled so far. To change this lonely life." Rain and Andromache then did what they had planned without telling Misaki, they left him at the front of the stage to sing this part of the chorus. The power of his voice washed over the gathered. " I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me, show me."

Each word, each inflection was a pierce into Spike's own heart, his soul. Did Vampires even have souls? He had to believe it as that is what he could feel melding with Misaki. "I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me (and I'm feeling so much love)" Rain joined in again adding the power of his voice to Misaki's. "I want to feel what love is. I know you can show me. I wanna know what love is. Let's talk about love. I want you to show me."

As Misaki left the stage among the applause, he was still shaking slightly. He stared up at Spike wanting so badly to be held yet he turned away knowing that should he allow himself he would not stop. Spike gasped shocked that he felt a lack of air, a lack of something... a lack of Misaki. He needed this small salamander squire as a human needed air. Ryo smiled as he knew in that moment that Spike has finally made up his mind.

To be Continued.  
Honey Glayzed 95

The Feel of Love

"What a party," Misaki giggled holding tight to Spike's hand as they walked along the beach. They had already passed Jack and Ianto out for a stroll followed by Buffy and Cory. This beach on the side of the Obsidian glimmered as if the moon's rays left trails of diamonds along the crags. Waves crashed upon the gleaming white sands. "Come, I want to show you," Spike looked down at the slender hand in his own. "When the tide is low, there is a cave," Spike clamored over the rocks amazed once again at Misaki's dexterity. That little body was up and over crags as if he were skipping over stones on the beach instead of deadly boulders reaching up for the dark sky. "When the moon is full and the tide is high, this entire area of the beach is not visible." Misaki explained as he ran his hands o along the edge of the mountain. "Here," Misaki vanished in a hole that Spike almost missed if not for the spot of bright hair. Spike took a moment to be glad that he was slender as he felt the entrance push in upon him.

"Hold up, Kittens," Spike called out when his jacket snagged. He removed the garment then inched into the cave. Spike paused tumbling in behind Misaki. He looked around in awe at the silvery blue light bathing the black rocks surrounding them. Veins of gems glittered along the walls. Misaki stood in the reflected light smiling at Spike. "Wow, what is this place?"

"Most of this castle is carved by the Dragon clans and the artisans in their employ." Misaki explained running his hands along the wall. He moved back holding a diamond the size of his palm. "Except this niche," Misaki handed the jewel to Spike. "This was carved here by the ocean itself. When the waves crash, century after century, this little spot is made deeper, when Hon and I played here, it was barely big enough for the two of us to stand upright. We hid here from a storm in low tide until the Princess of Ghidora found us and brought us home. The opening in the top is not natural. Hon had a temper almost as bad as her papa. They were arguing about my training and she came here to our secret base and yelled. The top is still scorched." Misaki chuckled as he recalled assuming his true shape to climb to the top of the opening and gaze out at the Aurous sea. Misaki sniffled then. "I always thought that she would come back one day. Full of tales of wonder of life in the human world."

Spike pulled Misaki to him holding the slight form that shivered in the cool wind. He took his jacket draping it around the slim shoulders. "Her letters are like a tapestry of the life that she led on Earth. Her son is her legacy." Spike wiped the tear from the smooth cheek. He turned Misaki's face to his own pressing a kiss to the full, succulent lips. Misaki's arms crept around Spike's neck holding him tighter. Spike sucked the sweet tongue into his mouth nibbling the agile appendage. Misaki made a soft sound hitting Spike in his gut. He gathered his love close, closer still his own hands roaming Misaki's back finally settling at the lower portion the tips of his fingers just grazing the tops of his bottom. Spike could feel his body respond to Misaki just as an answering heat met him. Spike brought a hand up to loosen Misaki's hair from the bonds preferring when the silky strands brushed his face. The light from the moon bedazzled striking the diamond in his hand. "Come on," Spike blinked his eyes. He brought his hand up to wipe his face with the sleeve of Spike's jacket.

Misaki lead the way from the cave feeling the cool breeze against his face moments before they emerged on the moon washed shore. "Walk me to my room," Misaki's request touched Spike. Ever since he had taken him to a movie where the hero walked his love to her home, Misaki had enjoyed being walked back and dutifully kissed by Spike.

"Of course," Spike took Misaki's hand in his own marveling at the smooth appendage that he had seen wreak damage on the demon population. Spike entered the Obsidian palace thinking the place was more castle than palace, yet he would not quibble with the creators. Spike placed the chunk of diamond in his pocket feeling it along with the small bottle that Ryo had given him. Before too long, they stood in front of Misaki's room. He stood there in the hallway holding Misaki's hand in his own. They seemed so frail, fine boned with a creamy tone. It was hard to believe that he did more than brush his knight master's hair and yet Spike had seen the diminutive Squire go head to head with a helgod. The bright orange hair brushed Spike's chin yet he attempted to take down Gory. Nearly succeeding until the beast had a hand on him. Even with broken ribs and a shattered arm, bleeding internally, he had fought on.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Misaki asked glancing down at the tips of his boots. He could feel the blood rush to his face.

Spike placed a hand under his chin lifting his face until he gazed into those devastating eyes. "I don't want this night to end." Spike admitted feeling as an untried youth with his first love. He wished that oxygen would help him. As a human, deep breaths had been his go to for courage. The best way to calm his speeding heart. Now that withered lump sat in his chest blooming in the presence of the beautiful creature before him.

"We never finished the latest puzzle," Misaki looked up at Spike, his deep amber eyes brighter than the stars shining outside the palace.

"The only puzzle I want to do is you," Spike gasped feeling the weight of his words steal what was left of his dinner to bloom in his cheeks realizing the truth of what he had just said. "I mean..." Before Spike could say any more, he knew that he would forever be confounded by the agility of this salamander warrior as his arms were suddenly full of the compact body. His lips were swamped in plump sweetness. Spike could actually taste the dimples that bombarded his system. He placed a hand against the door the other under the firm rump as those strong legs wrapped around his waist. "Damn Kittens," Spike tore his mouth away licking his lips he dove back in pushing the door open he carried Misaki inside.

Break

Cory leaned against the Railing of the balcony on the room in George and Jhaymes home. She pulled a brush through her hair before walking out with him holding a glass of sweet wine. "When Glory returns," Cory began taking a moment to allow his skin to revert to his natural pale blue tones. "You will return to the hell mouth?" He turned brushing his hands through the waving blond locks.

"It's my birthright," Buffy sighed. "Most girls with a birthright inherit a castle or lots of money. Me, I get a hell mouth." Buffy smiled resisting the urge to run her hands over his arm as it sparkled in the little sliver of moon light that could be seen in the sky. "My sacred du..." Buffy returned the kiss with a sigh melting against the strong, firm muscles. Below on the beach, Angel looked up. A single blood red tear left his eye as he turned away meandering slowly down the shore.

For once Buffy knew that Dawn was safe. She knew the young girl was off with the teenagers watching movies as the knights had all left the party with their significant others. Yet she was not worried about her. Most of the teenagers were at least Squires and fully vetted against Demons, not to mention that Glory stood guard as the king had bid her. Nothing was getting to her, not tonight at least. Sapphire hair blew around her face as she was backed into her room. "May I hold you?" Cory asked as his body pressed into hers. "I will ask the king if he will grant me a door to the hell mouth. I will help you to guard it."

"Cory... I..." Buffy gasped. Dare she try again? Every man in her past either left her, died, she killed or were now gay.

"Shhh," Cory pressed his lips to hers again. "Just let me hold you. When demons come, we will fight them together." Buffy stared up into his jewel bright eyes melting into the mattress that she was not sure how she got to in the first place.

Break

Ryo stood in his towel staring at the bed. Dee leaned against the door watching as his love attempted to figure out what he was looking at. He reached for the cup of water that he kept at the bedside. Ryo approached the bed. Dee appreciated the damp towel clinging to the trim waist accentuating the well -toned butt. "I love all of the planes and angles. The round curves," Ryo shivered at the hand that caressed his bottom. "So muscular and springy." Dee gave a gentle smack. "I saw these in the store and just had to try them out." Dee crept up behind Ryo pulling him back until his back was flush against his chest. "These wedges are going to be so much fun." Ryo gasped looking at the firm pillows on the bed. He glanced back at Dee falling into the kiss.

Ryo broke his mouth away for a gasp of air. He paused glancing back at the wedges on the bed. "How..."

"Shh, just relax and go with it." Dee said with nibbled kisses along Ryo's neck and ears. Those ears he licked until Ryo melted against him. With Ryo slightly inebriated Dee showed him the cuffs attached to the sides of the firm pillows. Dee used his large, callused hand to push the towel from Ryo's hips to fall damp to the floor, forgotten.

"How do they work?" Ryo asked looking over the additions to their bed.

"I have them set to your measurements." Dee said leading Ryo onto the bed. "We dont have to use these tonight." Dee indicated the plush cuffs attached to the wedges. Ryo's eyes grew round staring at the padded cuffs. "Just trust me, if you don't like it. You can torch them."

"I trust you," Ryo's words were muffled against Dee's neck. The spot where his neck met his shoulder was his favorite most fragrant part of Dee. Where the scent was strongest. "It will just steady the positions right? Not using the pillows that move on us." Ryo recalled balancing on the pillows and trying to avoid leaving them wet. Ryo began to wish that he had finished that coconut and Rum instead of giving it to Misaki.

Dee took a moment to compose himself as he rained kisses along Ryo. His neck, his collar bone, his chest. Dee took his time lavishing the nipples with nibbles and sucking until Ryo writing and leaking. Now it was time. Dee decided. He maneuvered Ryo until he was leaning over the wedges. He had positioned it so that Ryo's back would arch at just the right angle. Dee palmed that luscious bottom squeezing until Ryo moaned. Ryo had never felt more weightless. The wedges held him leaving him with nothing to think about but the man touching him. Not holding himself up, Ryo leaned fully against the wedge lost in the sensation of the massage. Dee worked the muscles of Ryo's back feeling the exact moment when his love relaxed fully.

Ryo tensed a moment as he felt the soft velvet of the plush cuffs encircle his wrists. "OK?" Dee asked. Ryo tucked his sensual bottom lip between his strong, lovely teeth. His nod was brisk. "Honest?" Dee asked ready to remove the cuffs.

"It's OK Dee," Ryo spoke. "I trust you." Dee smiled. He tossed the blindfold aside. Ryo had enough to deal with.

"I love you, Ryo," Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. Ryo gasped feeling the taut muscles of Dee's broad chest surrounding his back and curving around his body where he was bent over the wedges. His knees felt no strain.

"Mmmm, Dee," Ryo gasps. Dee would always treasure the moments when he had no doubt that Ryo enjoyed their lovemaking. He was always worried that Ryo would want to go back to women. What was comfortable, what was considered right by society. Yet at times like this. " Dee, Koibito, Do shite yo, Aishiteru," Ryo sighed at the agile tongue tracing down his spine. That tongue. That wicked, loving tongue left a glistening trail down the very center of Ryo's back with no mercy. Ryo trembled against the wedges his arms strained as he resisted the urge to yank and stroke some of the pain from his full blooded response to his lover. "Dee..." Ryo whimpered, then relaxed into a sigh as one strong, sure hand encircled him. Ryo's whimper turned into a groan. He should have known that Dee could tell what he needed, when he needed it most. He always did.

With one hand stroking, Dee used the other to open Ryo. The pert, pink portal beckoned to him. He could not resist. Ryo squirmed, yet was held firm. He could easily free himself yet he reveled in the complete control that Dee had over his body. If he was the dragon Dee was most certainly the tamer. Dee inserted a finger, feeling how relaxed Ryo was. He was ready? So soon? Dee smiled as he lubed himself. "Let me in baby," Dee pressed home. Yes, this was his home. Any where Ryo was, any part of him, was Dee's home. Ryo gasped, crying Dee's name as his body was shook with his submission to bliss. Dee felt the contractions shocked by the full throttle pleasure as Ryo released. Ryo trembled still as Dee began to move, his body not allowed to relax. Oh no, not yet. Dee was going to keep this up. Because he needed to. Ryo needed him to. The night was just begun.

Break

As soon as the door shut Spike's hands clenched on that pert, firm bottom pulling Misaki flush against his body. He could not hide his reaction, nor did he want to. Misaki writhed against him. "Will...ii...mmmm," Misaki's purr inflamed Spike's body even as his mind caved and his heart capitulated. He saw that full lip clenched between those small white teeth and his body demanded that he consummate their love. Spike sucked a deep bruise into the smooth neck next to the one that he had made just this afternoon in their impromptu session of kisses and cuddles in the dark corner.

"I don't know if I can control myself," Spike groaned as he rubbed his body fully against the wriggling form in his arms. "Promise you will stop me if I hurt you." Spike halted any promise that Misaki could have made by sucking that full bottom lip into his mouth. "Promise me," He demanded as he lay his treasure upon the bed.

"Why do you think that you will hurt me?" Misaki asked. "I know what it is you want. My body is not as large as yours, but my passion is as urgent. I may not be as experienced but I am as aroused. Take me Wil...ii...um. I am yours." Misaki undulated underneath Spike. He gripped the slender hips holding him still. Spike looked down where he had bunched up the fine material watching it shimmer next to his nails painted black. Spike captured the plump lips sucking the agile tongue into his mouth before separating only long enough to remove the garment baring the pale body beneath. Spike's mouth filled with his desire. He swallowed the surfeit of moisture before he licked the pert nipple. Misaki shivered furrowing his fingers into the platinum head nibbling at his chest.

Spike sighed at the hands meandering under his shirt. "You want me to take it off?" Spike said near Misaki's ear. Misaki nodded running his hands over the hard pectorals that heaved over him where he lay upon his bed. Spike tossed his shirt aside shivering in pleasure as Misaki ran his hands over the hard chest above him.

"May I taste you, as you have tasted me?" Spike's brow furrowed as he wondered what Misaki wanted. He simply nodded then gasped as Misaki lowered his head to his chest. Spike clenched his fingers in the bright, fluffy hair as his own nipple was licked and sucked in between those perfectly lush lips. With his grip on Misaki's hair, Spike tilted the head back claiming those lips. Misaki was laid back. He felt the smooth warm hands of Spike as he pushed the leggings past Misaki's hips and down those strong legs.

"Promise you will tell me if I hurt you," Spike said removing his own pants. He covered Misaki's body with his own feeling the firm body yield to his own. Spike took a moment to appreciate that he had eaten. The last thing he needed was for his hands to be cold. Misaki moaned at the soft touches as Spike discovered his body. Misaki released a sigh as Spike ran his hand along his hips. Spike then cupped the perfect bottom. He offered a squeeze before his hand encircled the hardness between the smooth thighs. "Mmm, Kittens," Spike purred. "You're so hard."

"As are you, My love," Misaki said when he could separate his lips from Spike's

"Relax," Spike instructed while coating his fingers with the lubrication that Ryo had given him. He had purchased his own but this seemed thicker and might be better. He would trust Ryo's judgment as he was on the receiving end in his own relationship. "I'm going to loosen you up a bit first," Spike explained as he probed the soft bottom. "Just relax for me," Spike purred pressing a finger against the tight portal. Misaki gasped hitching his hips up as the finger found purchase inside of him. "No, don't tense, just relax, you'll get used to it."

"Ok," Misaki took a deep breath. He brought a hand up to Spike's shoulders holding him close as he tried to relax. Spike fuse their mouths again. Drinking in the sighs of his smaller love. " Mmm," Misaki squeaked, as Spike's finger went all the way inside. So tight Spike marveled at the opening encasing his finger. Misaki shifted his hips taking more in.

"One more," Spike said pushing another finger in beside the first.

"I... itai," Misaki gripped Spike's arm.

"What?" Spike halted his movements. "Are you alright?" Misaki nodded not trusting his voice as he felt the larger girth of Spike's fingers inside of him. Seeing the grimace on Misaki's face, Spike began to remove his fingers. Misaki grasped his wrist holding him close and captive.

"I am alright Will..ii..um," Misaki shifted. "The pressure was a shock but I am alright,"

"Does it hurt?"Spike poured more lubrication in his hand allowing it to slide down his fingers and into Misaki. Spike pushed the fingers in again absorbing the tremors that wracked the slight frame underneath him. Spike merged their mouths again sucking the agile tongue. He bit down softy on the full lower lip sucking it fully into his mouth. "I can't wait much longer, but I'll be gentle," Spike promised as he removed his fingers. Misaki nodded his head. Spike took position between his legs. He recalled Dee's words, ' if you don't fit right away, don't panic maybe shift position. A simple readjustment could do wonders.' Spike began to press inside.

"Huh... ahh... Itai... mate," Spike felt the trembling that Misaki began as he attempted to push inside. Misaki gasped at the deep pressure as Spike began to push into him. He could feel tears building in his eyes as Spike pushed again. Misaki's hands went to Spike's thighs holding him at bay. " Arrête s'il-te-plaît," Spike backed away as he understood the French that Misaki spoke.

"I'm sorry," Spike tried to get off of Misaki, yet was held firm in those slender, strong arms. "I'm sorry," Spike rained kisses long Misaki's face and lips.

"Just go slower," Misaki coached keeping his legs around Spike's waist. Spike pushed Misaki's legs up a little higher opening him more. He pressed in again finding his shaft sinking into tight heaven. "Oh... wow..." Misaki closed his eyes as he was fully claimed by his lover. With one slow, deep thrust Spike found Nirvana in the arms of his love. Now he knew how it was that Angel lost his soul for in this moment he was most certainly lost. Misaki's grip was unlike anything he had ever felt. With excruciating slowness he backed out. "No..." Misaki protested holding Spike close. "Ne vous arrêtez pas."

"Don't worry, my heart," Spike whispered close to Misaki's lips. "I'm not stopping." Misaki pressed a deep kiss. "I'm just getting started." Misaki gasped holding on to Spike as he pushed back in. The length inside of him stroked places he did not know could feel sensations such as this. Spike began to move then, holding Misaki close. Spike felt the tightening of Misaki's body. " Are you okay?" Misaki nodded unable to do more than moan as he began an ascent unlike any he had ever felt before. Sure Spike had pleasured him with his hands, with his body, yet nothing could have prepared him for the deep pleasure swamping his entire being. He began to tremble as the more Spike moved, the more his world centered on the deep feeling centered on where they were connected. "I'm close."

"Closer than anyone ever will be," Misaki promised holding on to Spike.

Spike was confused, then he smiled accepting the promise with words of his own. "You are all I will ever want or need." Spike pressed in again. " I meant I am close to coming, I am trying to hold back. To wait for..." Spike stopped speaking as Misaki tensed in arms crying out as his body released his essence warm on their bellies. "Oh... Baby," Spike grunted his release deep inside of Misaki. "I love you so much." Spike placed kisses along Misaki wherever he could reach. "You alright?" Spike paused in his adoration as Misaki lay trembling upon the bed. Spike was unprepared for the blow that rocked his head back. "Sorry, where does it hurt... I mean not where, I know, just. Sorry."

"Oh, toi, idiot," Misaki rubbed his knuckles. "I'm fine, maybe sore, ok, definitely sore, but I'm fine. That was incredible." Misaki yawned. "Stay with me," Misaki snuggled up to Spike as he fell into deepest slumber.

"Until the end of time." Spike vowed hoping that he was up before the sun made it to the bed. He was gentle as he wiped Misaki with his handkerchief making sure to get as much cleaned as possible. " Even if my heart should crumble to dust it will still belong solely to you." Spike pressed the softest kiss to Misaki's brow holding him close throughout the night.

To Be Continued  
Honey Glayzed 96

Intermission

Ryo looked over to his side. He settled down, were they working today? Ryo startled. He felt a hand smack on his bottom. "Be still we don't work today. I was all comfortably settled." Dee made a point to press himself against the firm bottom. Ryo grinned as he felt the hardness insinuated between his cheeks. "Let me just slip in."

"You are already lubed," Ryo gasped. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough, now hold still," Dee clenched his fingers on Ryo's hips. Ryo would have said more, yet the mouth at his ears rendered him immobile.

"Dee!" Dee sighed as he heard Bikky outside of their bedroom door. "Let him go. We're hungry."

"Dammit, Bikky! Get a bowl of cereal." Dee growled as Ryo laughed turning to nuzzle his neck. "No... Ryo... Just... He can make french toast."

"I'll make you steak and eggs now and make it up to you later," Ryo promised finding his pajama pants glad that Dee had again cleaned him well last night. "I really want to check on Misaki." Ryo extricated himself from Dee. "Forgive me," Ryo placed a kiss on Dee's lips.

"You'd better," Dee smacked a hand on Ryo's bottom as he made his way to the shower. "I mean full lights on, make it up to me," He grumbled with a grin shaking his head. Ryo, with red cheeks left the room while shrugging into his t-shirt.

Break

Prisms? Spike took a moment to look at the colors as they washed over the creamy expanse of skin displayed in an elegant array before him. Spike trailed his hand over the gently sloping back. He could feel the muscles that had developed over the many years of his hard training to become a page. A scent wafted to him from the area near the door. Spike felt a growl build. He wished that he could put on his game face yet with the changing of his blood all that he could do was bare his fangs and hiss. He inhaled to add a more ferocity to his growl and the scent solidified into a familiar persona. The Intruder stood by the bed. "He's okay," Spike said smiling as Ryo placed a hand on Misaki's arm. "I cleaned him."

"He's a little warm," Ryo whispered not wanting to wake his clearly exhausted squire. "Figured he would be," Ryo smiled at the bruise that he could see on his squires neck.

He heard them talking. Misaki wanted very much to open his eyes, yet the effort seemed too much for his ability at the moment. "I read that being a little warm is normal," Misaki turned his face towards Spike finding his cool skin soothing to his overheated body. "I mean after the first time." Misaki could almost hear the smile in Spike's voice. The gentle tone, if he could open his eyes he would have seen the soft expression. "He didn't tear or anything. I was careful." Ryo scanned over Misaki noting that he was indeed fairly clean. "I read that he may also be sore after the first time."

"The first few times," Ryo said with a smile. He placed his hand on Misaki's brow. He could scent the heightened aroma of his awareness. "I'm not leaving the house today. Not until the funeral tomorrow." Ryo patted the small shoulder, "You are off today, get some rest."

"Mmmm," Misaki managed to mumble. "Let me know if you change your mind, I will do my duty." Misaki forced his eyes to open feeling as if sandpaper was being dragged across his pupils.

"You will be the first," Ryo promised sure that Misaki would not be able to walk comfortably for a bit. For such a small guy, he had enough raw determination to kick start a war campaign all by himself. "-keep him in bed as much as possible today-" Ryo mouthed to Spike who nodded placing a soft kiss to his temple. Ryo backed out of the room smiling as he headed into his kitchen.

Break

Atreyu closed his book with a sigh. What a tale. And this is where Bikky had gotten the idea to name his dog? The beast reminded him more of the nothing than a child's pet. Cujo chose that moment to pad down the hallway in search of Ryo and breakfast. Atreyu followed the dog until he reached the dining room where a freshly showered Rain was setting the table. Rain looked up as he sat the last plate in place. "Good morning." Rain smiled. "I hope you are hungry, they are making a feast in there."

"They?" Atreyu began to place the forks around the table like he had watched Rain do many times.

"Yes, Ianto felt bad that Ryo ended up cooking so much all by himself to feed us all and he is in there making a full traditional Welsh breakfast complete with Laver cakes."

"What is a..." Atreyu began to ask then paused shaking his head as Bikky entered with the tea and juice.

"Laver cake?" Bikky shrugged. "He is in there whipping it up with Ryo, the sausages and eggs I can handle, but... Laver cake? I'll try it and if I don't like it he's banned from the kitchen."

"He does make good coffee," Dee said peeking into the kitchen. "Give it a try," Ianto flipped his bacon smiling as Ryo took the eggs from the refrigerator. Dee sidled behind Ryo placing a hand on his hip. Ryo leaned back into the simple touch his eyes closed. "Is Misaki joining us today?"

"I doubt Misaki can walk today," Ryo muttered. "Not that he won't try... speak of the little devil, here he is." Ryo paused as he saw Misaki enter the kitchen. One gaze at Spike's helpless hiding from the sun said it all. Ryo did not miss Misaki looking at the curtain and walking by it without pulling it closed so that Spike could follow him. "Morning quarrels?"

"I will help," Misaki huffed taking the bowl of eggs from Ryo. "I am fine," He asserted. Misaki's slight limp as he went to the table to shell the eggs belied his words. Jack entered from the Arcadian door. With a soft smirk at Spike he pulled the curtain so that the vampire could walk into the kitchen.

"I never questioned your toughness," Spike took the eggs from Misaki. "Hell and I've seen you go up against demons and helgods. All I said was that if you wanted to stay in bed, no one would blame you." Spike thought about backing up from his lover at the glare he received. "I've never been beaten up by someone so adorable."

"I didn't beat you up," Misaki pouted getting back to his task while the occupants of the kitchen went about their routines of coffee and breakfast.

"If I were human I would have a black eye," Spike grabbed a handful of Misaki's hair tugging until his head was tilted back. "Damn I love you." He placed a scorching kiss. "Be good. I have to go for a bit." Spike sighed not wanting to leave Misaki's side, yet needing to go back to Sunny Dale, one more time.

"So why are you really mad at him?" Ryo asked once the creature left their home.

"He would not bathe with me," Misaki pouted. " Lovers bathe together. He said I was pushing his control beyond his endurance and I was not ready to bathe with him."

"Bikky," Ryo called the young man over. "Can you finish the eggs I really need my hair brushed?" Bikky looked over at Misaki with a grin as he took over the task of shelling the eggs. Ryo was gentle as he pulled Misaki upstairs. "My hair is fine really," Ryo shook his head as Misaki reached for the brush. "Tell me something, honestly, how do you feel right now?" Misaki puffed up as if to assure Ryo that he was fine before he deflated and sat on the bed glad that it was softer than the chair downstairs. "Right," Ryo smirked. "I take it Spike is still having an issue controlling his vampire sensibilities and I'm guessing that you naked and wet would indeed be too much for him. Cut him some clack and stop beating him up."

"I only punched him once... last night," Misaki grinned pushing Ryo into a chair he got to his feet. "Your hair could stand a brushing."

"And you would rather stand than sit." Ryo joked.

"It was amazing," Misaki sighed as he began to brush. Misaki saw the wedges in the corner. He tilted his head to the side. "What..."

"Not for the faint of heart," Ryo chuckled reaching for a cup of tea left on the vanity that he heated and began to drink.

"If we are inside today, what is for tomorrow?" Misaki asked wondering why Ryo had insisted that he rest today.

"You have seen how humans die, now you will see how we are laid to rest," Ryo sighed knowing that tomorrow would test them all.

Break

Flowers. They graced the pews, the aisles, the doorways. The most striking were the white roses on the coffin. They gleamed against the mahogany in stark contrast to the black and gold ribbons trailing down to the polished wood floor of the house of mercy. Rain gripped Ryo's hand as the procession started inside. He viewed the young man reposing among the flowers. His eyes closed, lids resting against his chest as if he but slept. "He got his hair braided," Bikky sighed sad. He stiffened his lip before he sat a red bear in the coffin with his friend.

Basilisks prowled the entrances. Any hint of a camera that was visible to their keen senses was confiscated. The creatures took their blades quick to destroy the devices whether it was a phone with a camera or an actual camera prepared to forcefully oust any media fro the church. Misaki stood at Ryo's side with his wrist cuffs loaded not only with his darts and blow tube but handkerchiefs. He handed his second one to Ryo as his knight master sobbed clinging to his consort. Dee gazed at the young man reposed, his vision clouded over as he saw the resemblance to his own son.

The rustle of the flowers could be heard as the doors opened. With no fan fare, The Arcadian regiment entered. They too left their flowers as they viewed the young man who lay in his final pose. Andy sighed recalling meeting him as he had often visited Ryo and Dee's home. She recalled the awe o his face as she had practiced the opening number for the show. As the Arcadians took their seats behind the family the sobbing was drowned out as the organist began to play.

Bikky sat through the eulogy with his arms folded over his chest. He felt his cheeks heat as the pastor began to list off the accomplishments of the young man that had been preparing to enter his senior year of high school, already applying to several colleges, a few Ivy leagues had been scouting him. He was MVP of the basketball team and a supporter of his girlfriend, who was to appear in the Arcadian production of a student written musical. He participated in multiple school activities and headed the anti-bully organization in the school along with Eric. Rain took a deep breath cooling the air around his brother before the young dragon could cause a spark on the wooded benches that they sat upon.

Misaki thought over the history that Spike had taught of this country and the systematic racism that plagued this society. He felt his own tears gather and fall as the gathered crowd began to approach the podium to share their memories of their departed friend. Bikky stood to speak and Misaki went to go with him, yet was unwilling to leave Ryo's side. "I'm fine, Squire Misaki, my Consort is here with me. Stay at my son's side." Misaki offered a slight bow then hurried to Bikky's side. Bikky shook his head denying the need for the handkerchief. "I could say so much now about Thomas. Yet it would not not be different from what has already been said. What I want to remark, or rather ask, is why? I mean... I was next. I could see him squeezing trigger. It is the year 2017 and still lynchings are happening. We did not choose to come here but we are here. My friend lost his life, I almost lost mine simply because our skin has more than the allotted amount of melanin. I am sorry," Bikky looked to Thomas' mother sobbing as her son lay before her at his final rest. "I am sorry that I did not act quicker, or understand what was going on until it was too late. I am so sorry." Bikky took a deep breath shocked at Misaki's strength as the smaller Squire turned him away as his tears fell.

Silence ensued as Misaki took Bikky back to his seat handing him the handkerchief that he finally accepted. Rain breathed in as Prince Angel made his way to the Piano. It was time. He walked over in front of the microphone. Prince Angel lowered his head over the keys and began to play. The officiator approached closing the lid. Rain opened his mouth to sing. A sob was the only sound that he was capable of making. At the piano, Prince Angel paused his playing. He waited while Rain composed himself. Angel began to play again. Rain inhaled again sniffling. His throat closed as the words to the song would not come to him. High Prince Daphnus had written such beautiful words and yet Rain could not force one syllable past his lips.

Angel sighed as he restarted the son, in a soft voice that so rarely was heard, he began to sing. "It's been a long day without you my friend,  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again." Rain openly sobbed as Misaki and Ryo walked over to his side. He leaned his head over on Ryo. "Why'd you have to leave so soon, yeah. Why'd you have to go. Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most. 'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya without feelin' much worse. I know you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt," Ryo began to sing along with Prince Angel, "Carry on. Give me all the strength I need to carry on."

Ryo continued with Prince Angel "It's been a long day without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again."

With a deep breath Rain began to sing. "Oooooooooooooooh," He found his voice joining his father and his trainer. "How do I breathe without ya I'm feeling so cold? I'll be waiting right here for ya, 'til the day you're home. Carry on. Give me all the strength I need to carry on."

Rain recalled the first time he had met Thomas, hiding behind Bikky, the boy had shown remarkable kindness to him. "So let the light guide your way, yeah. Hold every memory as you go,  
And every road you take will always lead you home, home." Thomas had been there when the seniors had attacked Rain in the locker room, running beside Bikky to his rescue. "It's been a long day without you my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again." Rain recalled Lord D as Sofu had explained that his enmity against humans was unfounded as he would see his best friend again. "Oooooooooooooooh."

"When I see you again, see you again, Yea, When I see you again." As the song ended a rain of flowers fell onto the closed casket as the final farewells were said. Misaki stared about as the families began to gather to follow where the child would be laid in the ground.

To Be Continued  
Honey Glayzed 97

The Taste Of Love

Count D hit the mat hard. He more felt his father flinch than saw it. Master Xi, or rather Lord Suzaku was really into his training today. "I am not hurt ChiChiUe," Count D huffed as he leaped to his feet. Master Xi hurtled over the roundhouse kick, D saw the cheeks puff. He built up his chi forming a barrier just as flames exploded from his teacher. Lord D covered his eyes.

"Why do you watch the training if it upsets you so?" George asked as he sipped his tea. Moira looked up curious as well. She had been observing the training in hopes to learn some means of self defense. No more would she hide ensconced in pillows in an ivory tower while her people suffered for her safety. No more would they send warriors on quests On Arcadia, she had seen Princesses that trained and rode with their armies defending their home. Her home. The world. She would learn to do the same. She felt the presence of Atreyu and Bastion long before they walked over beside her.

Lord D peeked over to see his son on his feet bowing to Lord Suzaku ending their session. " I know it seems odd," Lord D got to his feet. A gentle swaying of cloth that belied great age of the beautiful Kami. " Even though he is released from parental constraints, I can still feel when he is injured or distressed. Rather than fret or worry, I watch and can tend him that much sooner." Lord D admitted running his hands over the bruises on Count D's side, his arms and his backside. "Lord Suzaku, are you well?" Lord D asked walking over to see the fire bird basking in his own flames healing any wounds he had sustained in the training. "Ah, well." Lord D walked back over to his tea.

George shook his head knowing that he would not wish to join in on the training. Just the thought of fighting anyone gave him chills. Strong hands on his shoulders gave him a different kind of chill. George tilted his head back until he could look up at his husband. "Hello Darling," George smiled as his lips were claimed. "Is his majesty well?"

"Yes," Jhaymes grinned. "As well as fluffy," George handed over his cup for Jhaymes to sip his tea. "I have been assigned to accompany the Dr and his crew in delivering the helgod to the time warp so that she can return to her home."

Atreyu frowned as he thought about the reason the beast had been summoned. " Then we should be able to return to our home as well." He thought he should be happy to return to his pastures and purple buffalo. To be away from his tormenting feelings. Loving Rain would only ever cause him pain. Not only did the idea of loving another man turn Rain away, he was deep in love with his Julie.

"Only once Dae has lost his desire for the Empress will we be safe," Bastion repeated what he had heard the knights and the king discussing. " We have to find a way to get the demon to not want her as his wife. Or at least make the way impossible."

"I wonder," Atreyu muttered. Rain walked into the training garden with a smile on his face as he pulled his hair back. Bikky turned a fierce glower to Atreyu. "I wonder if there was some way to dilute the blood of the key. I mean the little sister of the slayer."

"Dawn, her name is Dawn," Bastion informed the warrior. "And I think she is in love with his squire," Bastion felt his shoulders lower as he gazed at Jhaymes. Jhaymes sat on the grass at George's feet staring up at him with a grin on his face.

"When love finds a home, it stays," Moira smiled at her two protectors. Both so different, yet so brave. "If it is true love." Moira got to her feet. "I am joining in the page training." She announced to the silence of Atreyu and Bastion. "I must take a hand in the destiny and the protection of my own empire. This is the decision that I have come to."

Count D sat with his tea, a smile on his face after his father healed his bruises. "If that is the decision that you have made, then it is a decision that I will be glad to help you with." Moira grinned at D glad that she had reached out to the High King of the hidden realms.

Break

Florian shivered as he walked over to the elaborate chair that Dae sat upon. The marble stones of the floor in the penthouse added a chill to the terrified demon. "You have news?" Dae asked before his minion could complete his respectful bow at is presence. Dae looked up from his contemplation of an ancient scroll. "Where is my plaything?"

" He is no where sire," Florian gasped as the fire in the grate burned with deep flames the color of soot. "I have searched the lower realms and all over the Earth. Hamanosuke's soul is no where to be found. As if he ceased to exist."

"Dragon fire," Dae grumbled. "They've taken my play thing." Dae ground the words out. "They will pay for this. I was too kind last time, this time that sweet Kami will know my touch. Florian..." Florian gazed up at his master. "You know what I want. Be a good boy and fetch it for me." Florian gulped as he thought of which beautiful, sweet Kami the Daemon wanted. How he was to not only get Lord D away from his protectors, but to not kill the creature. Killing him would be easy, stealing him, now his master was asking for too much. A shot in the dark, or an assassin and he could be dead... who was he kidding, killing the creature would be damn near impossible let alone taking him. "I gave you a command. Did you hear me?"

"Yes sire," Florian bobbed his head. The jerked movements testimony to his fear.

"Well?" Dae said after a moment. "Get going. Bring him to me." Florian sighed as the door shut. Perhaps he too could be condemned to dragon fire. It was certainly better than facing his master after he failed.

Break

Misaki walked into his room after his sparring with Rain. For a younger squire the young man had a great range of abilities. Misaki could see just how well his training with Prince Angel and Ponchi were going in addition to his training with high Prince Nestoir. Ryo was certainly raising two powerhouses for Arcadia. Misaki stretched heading into his closet for fresh clothes. He looked over to his bed recalling the love he and Spike had shared. Had it only been two days? It seemed like forever since he had felt those cool lips pressed against his own. Misaki recalled his bath after THE NIGHT. Yes, he thought. That surfeit of pleasure the likes of which he had not known could exist on this side of eternity was definitely the high light of his many years. Misaki's eyes then went over to his bathing area. He recalled Spike leaving the room when he wanted to bathe. Misaki had pouted as he bathed alone while Spike went to his own room to clean up and change.

The halls were chilling to his bare feet as he padded down the corridor glad that most of the servants used the outer walkways. They would wonder why he was walking barefoot and carrying his clothes. Passing the servants hall, he looked down the small entry way to the closet that had been his room. It was not even an actual servants room but was indeed a closet used to store brooms and rags. Was Kaoru really made to live in there now that he had his old room back? Misaki entered the basement finding the room that had been assigned to Spike. For being in the lowest level away from the sun, the room was remarkably well appointed. It seemed that the room actually suited him with the Obsidian stone cut into various levels and thick carpets strewn about in multiple shades and fabrics of black and red.

The bed was large, cut into the shape of a coffin, yet the head board, foot board and posts were carved from Brazilian Walnut full of intricate patterns and whorls. Misaki found the bathing alcove and sat his cedar basket down next to the sunken pool. He poured a significant amount of bath oil inside along with bright yellow and orange flower petals before he opened the spout to allow the heated water to fill the pool. Misaki dragged his fingers through his hair loosening it before he removed his clothes soaked with the sweat of his work out. Ryo was every bit the taskmaster his mother was. Misaki stretched before he entered the pool sighing as hot water swallowed his lithe form.

Misaki sank back against the plush towels lining the edge of the heated stone that the pool was carved from. Misaki chose one of the large flower petals to add his cleanser to then began to scrub his skin with the delicate scent. The excess he rubbed through his hair scrubbing away the grim of his sweat and the dirt from the back yard where he had been knocked to his bottom many times. Misaki finished his washing then dove under the water for a full immersion in the fragrant, steaming pool.

Break

Spike sat his box down outside of his bedroom door. Was he going to be allowed to remain in this Palace after Buffy and her group were returned to Sunny Dale? He did not know, but he could always find a place in LA anyway. He was not leaving Misaki behind. Spike paused as a sound found him when he opened his door. He looked around the room his senses alert to any noise of an intruder. Spike felt his body react the moment the identity of his visitor came to him. Spike kicked the box inside shutting the door softly behind him. He took his time locking it hoping to get his body under control. Had he been gone long enough? Spike took a deliberate moment to remove his shoes and his coat before he walked over to the bathing area

As rounded the hanging divider to his bathing area. Spike halted mid step as Misaki surfaced from the center of the pool. The steam rising from his smooth skin was a fragrant invitation that Spike did not have the will power to resist. His eyes crashed into Misaki's pulling him forward. Spike walked into the bath with Misaki his eyes never leaving the smoldering eyes as Misaki saw his lover. Not a stride was broken or clothes discarded. He walked to the center of the pool pulling Misaki into his arms he fused their lips dipping him back into the water. Misaki gasped for air as he could breath when Spike pulled him back out of the water.

"I missed you," Misaki purred wrapping his arms around Spike's neck. "Where did you go?"

"Later," Spike sucked a new mark on Misaki's neck. "I'm apologizing now."

"Apologizing?" Misaki whimpered at the blunted, black painted fingers rubbed over the sensitive peaks of his chest.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Spike undid the pants taking a moment to wriggle free of the wet jeans.

"Nani... Mate... Oh..." Misaki grasped Spike's shoulders as his legs were pushed apart. Even in his frenzy to possess his love, Spike took the time to press a finger inside loosening him. "Okay," Misaki nodded knowing that Spike needed him. He needed him now. Misaki tightened his legs around Spike's waist taking a deep breath as he felt the hardness pressing into his tight portal.

"Breath Kittens," Spike coached as he sank fully inside. "That's right, just breath through it. Are you okay?" Spike felt Misaki's head nodding he looked down to see that full lower lip sucked into Misaki's mouth. "Hold on to me." Misaki nodded again melting into the kiss as Spike began to move inside of him. The pressure built as Spike moved faster and faster. The mewls of soaked lover slid over his skin like warm honey. "Damn it..." Spike gasped as his ascent began long before he was ready. "Oh my gosh Kittens..." Spike gripped the hips as he pressed in fully releasing his pleasure deep inside. Spike then sank into the pool. He slipped free of Misaki keeping the slender form in his lap. "Please tell me you are okay."

"I'm okay," Misaki sighed. "I'm just... I mean..." Misaki shivered bringing attention to his hardness. "It felt really good. Why did you stop?"

"I am so sorry," Spike smiled. "I'll take care of you." Spike stood from the pool. Rivulets of water fell away from him. He kicked free of his soaked pants leaving hem dripping over the side. He sat Misaki on his feet only long enough to rip free of his shirt dropping it into the bathwater to sink among the yellow and gold flower petals. Spike grabbed the thickest towel he could find to wrap around Misaki before he picked him to carry him to the bed. Spike sat him in the center marveling that he seemed so petite among the pillows yet long limbed with so much porcelain flesh that Spike felt his mouth watering. Spike leaned down pressing his lips to the collar bone, the neck, the ear, the rosy peaks of the well toned chest. He trailed his mouth downward drinking in the remaining bathwater and the cries of pleasure that met his ears. There it was, straining and leaking against the concave of his tummy. Could he do it? Sure kissing and stroking a man, but this? Spike saw the eyes closed so sweetly and the lips parted as drafts of air were sucked in. This wasn't just a man, this was Misaki. Spike lowered his head.

"Ah!" Misaki was near to bucking off the bed as Spike sucked him into his mouth. That wicked, wet tongue trailed over him before the suction began. Misaki panted upon the bed feeling his body tighten as if a bow was ready to be released. "Will... Will... Oh..." Misaki gasped clenching his fingers in Spikes hair as his body shot forth with sublime release. Spike gasped as his mouth was filled with a soft, thick cream. The ragged breathing slowed as he crawled over the supine form shocked to feel his body ready again. Spike licked his lips shocked at the how delicious the offering was.

"You okay?" Spike asked when it seemed that Misaki was coming back to himself. Misaki wanted so much to answer yet catching his breath seemed beyond him at this point, instead he nodded burrowing his face in Spike's neck. " I need you to tell me you are okay."

"I'm fine," Misaki smiled. Spike sank into those dimples falling in love all over again. He pressed Misaki back to the bed. This time the fingers were coated with lubrication as they inched inside. "Mmmm," Misaki nibbled the lips pressed to his as he felt Spike settling over him. Spike had never heard his name sound sweeter as he sank inside the love of his life.

Break

Radu leaned back against his wall. He wiped his hand on his handkerchief gasping as his senses followed the movements in the room across the hall. Soon, he vowed. Soon that little treasure would be panting and crying his name.

Break

Ryo sat atop the big blue box maintaining a steady flow of flames. He looked away the sparks as Sir Marchand hammered the tether into place. Sir Marchand studied the strong hands as they released the molten symbol of the proud Eastern Fire Dragon Royalty. "Your Highness," Ryo looked up, his eyes crashing into the deep amber orbs of his squire's father. Ryo met the probing stare with unflinching resolve. "Can you tell me about the creature that is courting my son without my permission?"

"You know," Ryo smiled. He looked at the mischievous smile he received from the Fire Lord. "Which one?" Ryo looked back to his hands. "Spike, or William as he was previously named before he was turned into a vampire, has a sort of determined nobility about him. He is honorable in his caring and his strength comes as a surprise to those who see his slim physique. He refers to himself as the Big Bad, yet he has an inherent goodness to him that is unmistakable. He is like your son in his loyalty and caring. Their strength will double if they continue to grow together." Ryo glanced away as another part of the Dragon scaled tether was attached after he heated it. "Radu... I wonder if he was ever actually human to begin with. He has no caring for anyone but himself and will betray even his own brother for his own goals. He will not hesitate to destroy what he can not contain or possess. Best to be careful with him and watch your son. I do not trust Radu as far as my youngest son could throw him."

"One more thing," Sir Marchand continued to hammer the dragon scaled tether into the top of The TARDIS. "Physical love between men," Ryo was glad of the flames his hands were releasing as his face turned the brightest it had been in a while. "It is painful?"

"Only if care is not taken." Ryo answered. He looked away from the probing stare of Sir Marchand.

"We are done," Sir Marchand announced getting to his feet. He dropped to the ground from the top of the great blue machine. "Now we much anchor it into the basement. The helgod can be returned to her home." Ryo nodded, he gave his respect to the grand Salamander hoping that Misaki came out to his parents about the full progress of his relationship before they found out on their own. The temper of the Salamander Fire Lord was legendary as having been the cause of the Island of Krakatoa. The massive destruction over the kidnapping of his niece had been devastating to the eco system. Ryo went in search of Count D. Perhaps the Kami would be able to talk to Sir Marchand. Laton, the Eastern Fire Dragon King looked to his wife as their grandson left the work shop in a hurry to be away from the father of his Squire.

Break

Spike could not seem to stop shaking. He drained he chalice of blood. His third in little less than an hour. Ryo, noting the pallor of his skin and the deep purple circles under his eyes thought about taking the creature's temperature. "Are you alright?" Ryo asked afraid to think what it could mean if the vampire changed by Sir Vlad, could be ill. The last time there was an illness that affected the vampires in the realm there had been a war. Dee patted Ryo's shoulder recalling the same war where Ryo had been rendered unconscious.

" I am so far from alright... thanks babe," Spike admitted reaching for yet another pouch of blood that Misaki handed to him. Ryo was glad that the boys were already in the pet shop for the day. "I feel like a glutton with how much blood I have consumed yet I also feel like I am starving." Spike chugged the blood wiping his mouth on a napkin. "It's not enough, it's never enough. The past two days while you have been working to secure the tether, I have eaten enough to feed at least ten fledglings, and I still feel like I am starving."

Dee took a step back with his hand on Ryo's shoulder to move him back as well. Even knowing that his Arcadian tainted blood was poison to the creature, being in the same room with a starving Vampire was chilling. "Is it possible for a Vampire to get a tapeworm?" Dee asked watching as Spike drank yet another pouch of blood.

"I don't think that is the problem," Ryo said watching as Misaki wrung his hands standing in a beam of sunlight he seemed as f he were a living flame. "Arcadian's are addicting."

"I have never drank Arcadian blood," Spike affirmed. "And I have been careful and lubed not in contact with his blood at all."

"Might not be his blood you are craving," Ryo mused. " Misaki, c'mere a sec." Ryo summoned his squire. Misaki walked over to Ryo and stood still as his knight master sniffed him. "Mmm...Hmmm," Ryo strode away grabbing a large coffee mug with a picture of a wolf emblazoned on it. Dee handed him the thermometer from the top shelf that he dropped into the cup. Spike, Dee and Misaki stared as Ryo darted about his kitchen mixing things into the cup before heating it in his hands. "Try that."

Spike and Misaki looked into the cup to see a warmed, cloudy mixture. Spike took a tentative sip. Gasped, then downed the entire mug. "That's delicious, It's almost... but..."

"Not quite it," Ryo asked with a grin. "Vanilla almond milk, honey and cinnamon is what he smells like. It's not his blood that you are craving..." Ryo hid a smile behind his hand. "Life is in more than blood." His cheeks flushed "How about," Ryo got to his feet with a stretch. "I am going to take a bath. Working out always leaves me sore. "Misaki, take the afternoon off and go feed him." Ryo was chuckling as he and Dee went upstairs leaving the two silent in their kitchen.

To Be Continued.  
Honey Glayzed 98

Blaze

Home. That word said so much to so many and yet said so little to the magnitude of the meaning. Glory pulled a brush through her hair straitening the wild golden curls. How many centuries had she spent in a fruitless search to obtain the key to open the door to her dimension? How many eons had she remained trapped in her brother's body living his humanity vicariously over and over again? His morning. Dawn. Would see her home. Was it irony that had her departure set from Earth's realm at the time of the day that her Key had been named for?

Spike shrugged into his heavy black coat smiling as he knew that the material was made from Misaki's wool. Wondrous material. He stepped over to the orange haired Sir Marchand trying not to think of the same hued strands running through his fingers. Spike had a feeling the creature knew. What he knew, Spike was unsure, yet he knew something. "You will accompany the delegation to the hell mouth as you know exactly when it was opened and you know where to deliver the beast." Spike nodded his head with a smile. "We will talk when you return." Spike gasped at the probing stare from the ancient creature. He nodded again hoping that at the end of all this he would not find himself staked.

At Dee's insistence he had researched Sir Marchand. Spike felt the sweat build glad that he had eaten recently so at least he resembled a human. This man took his role serious as a knight. He was a Lord of the realm if ever there was one. Entire continents could be destroyed if he worked himself up into a full temper. "We will indeed." Spike nodded accepting the order to accompany the group. Sir Marchand watched as the vampire straitened his spine. Perhaps it would be alright if this creature courted his son. Prince Ryo was right, he did have a sort of determined nobility. He strove to prove himself worthy as if he felt as if he did not measure up to expectations. Yet still he tried.

"Remarkable creature," Katsumi came around to her husband's side as he watched Spike head to where the delegation was preparing to depart.

Spike stared at the big blue box. He walked around it wondering how such a large group would fit inside of it. Buffy stood by, her red shirt catching his eye as it contrasted with the machine that would take Glory back to the place where she could return to her own dimension. Spike wished that Misaki could come as well, yet he had said that he must stay to finish the gentlemans set as was requested. "So," Glory walked over to The Doctor. "We just get in this box and we can go? How do we all fit in this box? That makes no sense."

"Rest assured, The TARDIS can handle it," Donna assure Glory. "The wee bloke there can get us in and safe and back in a matter of moments." Glory nodded. "It's bigger on the inside trust me."

"It could be a bleeding hat box as long as it gets her there," Spike grumbled as he recalled being tortured by this beast. "The sooner the better."

"It is all set," The Doctor pulled the door open. " Shall we?" He gestured for the group to enter.

Buffy stood by watching as The Doctor and Donna entered the big blue box followed by Sir Jhaymes. "I was told to stay here as it is not well that I should see my own demise. Your high King figured it would be best lest I be tempted to interfere."

"Yes," Spike nodded as he had heard the same thing. "I hear that interfering with the death will cause a time wound." Spike looked into the box as Glory entered. "Do me a solid," He said handing her the large Diamond. "Keep this safe for me."

Buffy stared down at the glistening stone in her hand. "Where did you get this?" The awe in her voice caused Glory to pause with her foot on the threshold of the big blue box. "I mean, yeah," Buffy shoved the gem into her pocket. Spike nodded heading inside of the TARDIS. Buffy brought her hand to her ears as the machine began to waver. She gasped as the dragon scaled chain at her feet was snapped taut as the machine vanished from view.

Break

Misaki strolled the palatial halls of the Obsidian. He hummed in time to the beat of his soft boots. He would have to make more hair ties. Spike had taken his very last one this morning. While he understood that his lover liked his hair down; while on duty the fluffy mas constantly hampered his view. Working out with Ryo today he was nearly overcome when his hair flopped into his eyes. Rain had tossed a hair time his way seeing his predicament. Moving on instinct he had dodged Ryo's move leaving him with a bruise on his arm. Misaki looked down at the box he carried with the gentlemen sets that his father had him make for the Vampire Radu. He had made sure that, though the ties of the sets used identical wool, they were each sewn into different patterns.

The proper door of Radu's room loomed before Misaki causing a chill to grace his spine as he realized how close it was to his parents Room. Misaki wondered why he was awarded a room above ground while Spike was housed in the basement. "Hello poppet," Misaki gasped, backing away from the door as he had his hand raised to knock. "Don't look so shocked. I've been waiting for you." Misaki smiled as Radu opened his door. He backed away holding out the box with the sets inside of it. Misaki looked away as the vampire ran his hand down the front of his shirt left open displaying his chest down to his naval. "Come in," Radu backed into the room not accepting the box. He turned his back to Misaki.

The chill down his spine lingered as he raised his foot to cross the threshold of the door. "I really should get back to work. There will be a new mission for my knight master and I."

"I just want to check it over," Radu accepted the box. "Just a moment, my sweet."

"I am not your sweet," Misaki ground out feeling his cheeks flush as anger licked along his skin at the familiar way Radu gazed at him as if he were not wearing clothes at all. "I am Squire Misaki, and I am Will-ii-am's sweet. Not yours." Misaki lingered near the entrance not sure why the gaze Radu leveled on him chilled him so. He rubbed his hands over the raised skin of his arms. The dim lighting of the room made vision difficult with the candles burning in the background. A heavy drape covered the balcony blocking the rays of the sun. Misaki took a step back towards the light coming in from the hall startling when the door slammed shut behind him.

"This is exceptionally made. Your parents must be so proud of your skill." Radu ran his fingers over the threads in the silken tie. "This is wool? You have tooled it to an exquisite texture." Misaki backed away again at the sensuous way the Vampire fingers caressed the material.

"If you are satisfied," Misaki hedged another step backwards. He reached his hand tot he door hoping to get it oen and escape the tension roiling in his stomach as Radu continued to finger the ties and the handkerchiefs.

"Why the rush?" Radu used his vampire speed to crowd Misaki against the wall using his arm blocking Misaki's exit to the entrance. The bright orange tie in his hand brandished as a threat. How the soft material could be a threat Misaki was unsure, yet he pressed back against the wall. "Stay a while."

"I can not," Misaki shook his head.

Radu closed his eyes inhaling the fragrance of Misaki's hair. "Tell me why?" Radu brought a hand up to touch his captive's cheek devoid of the dimples that usually displayed when he smiled. "Why did you choose that creature? I can smell him all over you. It turns my stomach to think of him touching you."

"Then it is best that I leave now so that his scent on me will not bother your further." Misaki inched to the side ducking under the arm blocking the way. Misaki gasped as he felt Radu shoving him away from the door. "Excuse me!" Misaki pushed his hair back from his face wishing that he had not given Rain back the hair tie at the end of the sparring session. "I must be on my way. Please step aside."

"I think not," Radu grinned. "I think you should be staying right where you are." Misaki brought his hands up to fend of the advancing vampire. His hands pressed against the chest. Misaki turned his face away from the searching mouth. Radu hissed backing away at the splash of defensive acid the little creature released.

"You will not kiss me." Misaki ground out licking his lips until they glistened inviting yet repelling Radu all at once.

"If that is your wish," Radu growled to be so thwarted in the feel of those plump morsels that he had seen Spike devouring. Radu dodged the hands surprised at the quick punches as Misaki attempted to get back out of the room. "I will have you. With or without your kiss."

"Never!" Misaki hissed filling his mouth with his acid. He lobbed the mouth full at Radu falling back as the creature turned into smoke. Misaki hurled towards the door his hand on the handle. "No! Stop!" Misaki's words were muffled as the handkerchief covered his mouth. Misaki bucked, his head turning right and left teeth gnashing as he bit the fingers shoving the cloth into his mouth. Hands of smoke tied the second handkerchief around his head securing the cloth in Misaki's mouth. "Mmmm..." Misaki shook hes head using his legs to kick out at Radu.

"What's that love?" Radu purred glancing down at the sleeve of his shirt that had melted under the onslaught of Misaki's acid. "More... don't worry, there will be plenty. By the time we are done, you will want more." Misaki thrashed against the hold as he was dragged over to the bed. He heaved his body, twisting until he could get a foot free. Radu was nearly tossed from the bed at the connection to his head. Radu saw the glint of slits in Misaki's eyes. He had to act quick. If he could bind him, he won't be able to change. Shifting his body to smoke, Radu took the tie wrapping them around Misaki's left leg. He then tugged until the leg was secured above his head. In such a position he was open to Radu, yet he was bound and no matter how much heat he generated he would not assume his true shape.

Misaki twisted every way in which his bonds would stretch wishing he had not made the material so strong. How could Radu do this to him? With his own father's wool?! Tears seeped from his eyes as Radu ripped his leggings. Misaki shook his head violent in his need to be away from the rude hands under his shirt pinching his chest . Misaki growled vowing to kill this beast at the first opportunity. Radu looked up as the wood creaked under the onslaught of the little squire's thrashing. After one particularly violent heave the post snapped freeing the leg that Radu had bound. He ducked his head catching the foot in his chest.

Radu fell back holding his pectoral where is seemed almost concave from the brutal defense. He smoked out his body one more time using the dense fog to flatten Misaki to the bed. Radu ripped the sheets using them to tie around Misaki's neck. "Hold still now," Wouldn't want to strangle you. I will, but I wouldn't want to." Radu growled. "You have been giving this sweet ass of yours to that bleached idiot for about a week now... My turn."

Break

"Don't touch that," Spike paused as he investigated a handle. He held his hands up backing away. "Time is a temporal flux of moving, whirling paths. No one strait line, it's like this... Squiggle blob or amorphous gelly and it can be reshaped if done carefully."

"As long as it gets me home, reshape all you like," Glory sat down on the on an available seat. "I won't touch a thing, and you... blondie, don't touch anything."

"I wasn't going to touch it, just wanted to see what it was." Spike chuckled, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He did not know why, but something felt off. It says here that you will show up right after it was opened, then we will be there before Buffy jumps to her death." Spike asked frowning as The Doctor took the cigarettes from him.

"Don't even think about it," The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Spike. "We are here for one thing only, return that creature. I'll not have any last minute heroics. That is the last thing that I need to deal with."

"Heard all about that one," Donna scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Now we should be there already..."

"We're here," The Doctor announced pulling the brakes on the TARDIS. He was quick to check the chain tethering them to the War Tower on Arcadia. The Doctor made sure the link was strong as he opened the door. "Bad spot," He slammed the door shut at the gale force of wind outside and the flying two-headed beast aiming right for the inside of his box. "No worries, moving a few things around," The Doctor picked up a mallet to pound on his mother board after a few shakes and sputters he went back to the door. "There we are," He announced. "The blood is just starting to flow, the gate will open right about... Now!" Glory gasped peering out of the TARDIS into the swirling vortex. Lightening crashed among the sky as the wind soared around them. Spike went out to the edge he peered outside of the door to see where Dawn was tied to the scaffold.

He looked further down to see Buffy and Glory battling. He attempted to get to Dawn, he had tried, and still she had been cut. If he could have been sturdier, stronger, faster. He could have saved her. Buffy never would have died. Spike choked feeling nausea. Blood bubbled in his mouth quickly swallowed down as his stomach continued to lurch. "Are you alright?" Donna asked placing a hand to Spike's forehead. "You are not a squeamish traveler are you?"

"No something is wrong... at home... with Misaki." Spike frowned. "I don't know how I know, I just do. We have to hurry, hey Bird, jump already we have to motor."

"What could be wrong?" Donna asked as The Doctor held the door open for Glory. Spike shook his head closing his eyes as he swallowed the rising bile.

"I don't know." Spike swallowed again. "This place is going to be covered in glowing nobs, wheattie bits, blood and..." Spike paused as he almost admitted to what else he had been ingesting. Misaki was by far the most delicious meal he had ever eaten, even when alive.

"Well, if something is harming the little guy who argued for my existence," Glory sighed. "Then go save him for me. It's honorable. And tell Buffy to protect her sister. I'm not the only thing after her blood. You know that though, and tell Dawn..." Glory inched to the edge. She saw her pet Dahafrin Dragon come surging through looking for her. The beast circled ahead releasing a cry that shook the improbable machine. "Tell Dawn... bye." In a blaze of red satin and blond curls, Glory jumped from the TARDIS. The beast came hurtling towards them catching his master on it's back. With a fist raised in triumph, Glorificus sailed into her dimension, ready to wreck havoc and revenge.

To Be Continued...  
Honey Glayzed 99

Break Loose

Misaki swallowed the blood, bile and acid rather than choke on it as it filled his mouth. Moisture leaked from his eyes while hands, unfamiliar, chilled hands roamed his flesh. Misaki growled around the gag in his mouth when a peak of his chest was pinched. "Shhh, Draga Mea..." Radu crooned the words near Misaki's ear. "I smelled this scent in your room, you know what it is." Misaki jerked against the ties holding him when he saw the blue vial of lubrication. "Stop fighting me and I will be gentle. I will use this." Radu promised. He looked down shocked at the blatant hatred blazing at him from the narrowed eyes of his captive. Misaki twisted against the bonds left... right... he bucked, he squirmed, he heaved managing to tangle the sheets yet not free himself. A howl of rage muffled against his full mouth was the only sound he could muster when a finger was shoved deep inside of his body.

Break

Buffy jumped back startling Cory where he stood at her side. No sooner had the TARDIS materialized than the door slammed open from the inside. "Where is Misaki?!" Spike demanded as soon as he touched ground. Buffy shook her head looking around the basement. Spike paused to sniff, he opened his mouth allowing the air to pass through his teeth. "He is not down here, he is somewhere and he is in danger." Spike dashed down the hall. Buffy gasped watching as Jhaymes left the machine with the Doctor and Donna.

"Best call for some help, where ever that Squire is, is about to get bloody," Jhaymes mused. Buffy glanced down the hall seeing nothing but the wind down the well swept passage of war tower. Not many knew of the door that connected the Arcadian Palace to the Obsidian in the War tower. Spike found it just by scenting the air for his lover. Along with the tantalizing aroma of his spicy love was the hated shock of the ancient Vampire Radu. Spike growled as he reached the door that was the room that Radu occupied. He raised a foot kicking it in splinters of wood exploded from the force of his boot.

Chaos ensued at the flapping of the curtains. An orange rage swirled into the room knocking Radu from the bed. He slammed into the wall crashing next to his ruined door. Spike leaped onto the bed gasping as he took in his love bound and bruised. He reached for the bonds on his wrists yanking. Misaki wept as his arm was wrenched yet the tie would not break. Spike used all of his strength yet the only thing broken was the other bed post. Misaki was then able to sit up. He leaned forward with his brow pressed to where Spike's heart would be beating sobbing while he fumbled behind his head trying his best to untie the handkerchiefs in his mouth. He gave up slumping against Spike wrapping his arms around him careful of the pointy end of the wood. He could not seem to get close enough to Spike to quell the tremors. He inched between Spike's legs trembling in his arms.

Spike could feel the blood in his veins freeze before turning to lava. The heavy drapes over the windows and balcony performed a gyrating undulation with the force of the anger that billowed around the occupants of the room. Spike pulled Misaki closer still waiting for the air to settle. "How..." Spike held Misaki at the thundered voice that roiled in the cavernous room. "How dare you attempt to tarnish the honor of my family?!" Radu frowned at the snarled accusations from the Grand Salamander Lord. Sir Marchand smoothed his hair as the bright tresses stood on end. "Surely history has taught you that is the most colossal lapse in judgement that could have crossed what passes for your mind."

Radu wiped the blood from his lip with the frayed end of what remained of his sleeve as Misaki's acid had corroded part of it away. "I do not see what the big deal is anyway," Radu sulked with his arms folded across his chest holding the tattered remains of his shirt together.

Sir Marchand twitched. Katsumi gasped hoping her husband would not rampage while their child was still in the room, in striking distance. She prepared to shield him just in case he forgot that Misaki was still there. He looked from the window, where he had heard and felt his son's distress as well as the glass shattered around the room. The bed was a shabby reminder that his son had not gone down easily. Sir Marchand ripped the handkerchief from Misaki. Spike gasped as the ties fell away with the simple tugging when he had not been able to remove them with all of his strength. Sir Marchand saw the remains of the tie, made from his own wool, that had been used to immobilize the squire. Misaki and Spike stood from the remains of the bed. Misaki pulled the edges of Spike's long coat over his bare chest and torn pants hiding his dishabille from his father's sight. He inched closer to the strong form of Spike quelling the tremors in his body by the very presence of his lover. Spike was gentle as he wiped the blood from Misaki's nose. Sir Marchand walked over before his wife could intercept him. "Why does his poison not effect you?" Sir Marchand asked noting that his son's natural defenses, while melting Radu's clothing and singeing his skin, had no effect on Spike. Misaki lowered his head as his father frowned down at him.

"That is exactly my point!" Radu exclaimed rubbing his fingers together where he had added the lubrication before he touched the squire. "I was being kind." Radu showed his glistening fingers. "I was preparing him. I do not understand the point of contention here. Why is he the only one allowed? What is so special about him? I want him, why should I not take him?!"

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" Spike growled the words shoving Misaki behind him. Spike, not for the first time, wished he could contort his face into the semblance of his previous form. Nothing more terrifying than the demonesque glare with gnarled fangs brandished. He thought of seeing Misaki being held down his little wrists tied with the gentlemen sets while his mouth had been stuffed blocking his natural defenses of acid or poison. There were bruises along the pale skin next to the marks of love left by Spike. "I will rip your sodding throat out if you so much as look at him again!"

"I would dearly love to see you try it youngling!" Radu surged forward.

Spike hissed baring his fangs crouched and ready to attack. "Enough!" Sir Marchand thundered his body seeming to triple in size as he tossed the two beasts aside. "My son is not a piece of raw meat for you animals to snarl over! What is the meaning of this child?" Sir Marchand fully glowered at his youngest son.

"Child?" Misaki near wept at the soft voiced question from his mother. With a gentle hand she turned his head to the side seeing the mouth shaped bruise on her son's neck.

"Ha Ha Ue," Misaki's voice wavered as he gazed at his mother. "Papa," He lowered his eyes from his father.

Spike wound an arm around Misaki feeling the soft texture of his tousled hair. "Did he hurt you?" Spike gentled his voice while raising Misaki's face to view his leaking eyes. Spike resisted the urge to tear the hand from Radu that he had seen with two fingers invading his love. Spike held in a growl as he faced Misaki's parents. "He is not a child. He is of legitimate adult age by Arcadian standards. Just because he is a cull you treat him as a child, well this cull is in training to be a knight. He is skilled and logical, damn near genius. He burns so brightly he replaces the sun in my life and I adore him. I am in love with him. If I have trespassed upon or tarnished the honor of your family I beg your forgiveness and if there is punishment," Spike paused here as he could see the Salamander Lord, Sir Marchand, was red faced with the barely leashed rage he was known for. "I will bear it. Do not hurt him." Spike placed Misaki behind him from the glare the little Squire was receiving from his papa.

"Tell me William," Sir Marchand said with a cold calmness that caused shivers down Misaki's spine. "That is your name?" Spike nodded. "When you lay with my son, did you for force him?"

"What?" Spike's disgust was almost a palpable thing to be touched. "Never."

"If that is true, and he was not forced; then he is as culpable," Sir Marchand turned his gaze to his youngest son.

"Nevertheless," Spike edged further in front of Misaki. "I will take it all. My portion of your rage and his. Please, do not hurt him. And please, don't make him watch, there is nothing more heartbreaking than watching your lover die."

"Fiend!" Sir Marchand roared. A crisp, orange/gold tail extended from his human form trapping Radu against the wall as he had attempted to slip away from his room leaving the scene of his attempted crime. "Give me one reason why I should not strangle you with your own spinal cord."

Radu clawed at the scales pressed against his chest. "I... I would not have taken what has not already been given." Radu dropped to his bottom on the floor. "What's the big point of contention here?"

Katsumi Marchand faced the squirming Vampire. "Surely you understand the difference between giving and taking?" She made her voice heard as she observed the way her son clung to Spike. "William, when you were with my son, did he bleed?"

Ha Ha Ue," Misaki's face flamed. In his almost three hundred years of living Spike could not recall being more embarrassed. His recent dinner flooded his face making him a match for Misaki. "He did not hurt me... Much. I did not bleed."

"You submitted," Sir Marchand placed a hand under his son's chin raising his head. "Beast," Sir Marchand pressed harder against Radu. "Am I truly such an agre to you child?" Misaki sniffled shaking his head. "Then why did it come to this?" Sir Marchand glanced at the destroyed room, then back to his son. "Why did you not come to me?"

Misaki could not bear the hurt in his mother's gaze. "You hid this from us child."

"Gomen Nasai, Ha Ha Ue," Misaki brought his hands up to his eyes as his shoulders shook in remorse.

"No, babe," Spike pulled him fully into his arms. "Please, don't cry. It kills me when you do, you know that. " Spike patted Misaki's back resisting the urge to do what he always did to quell the upset. Kiss him. Spike would have said more yet a quick move from Sir Marchand caused horror to crush any word that he could have said. The tail pressing Radu against the wall lashed out impaling the wriggling vampire.

"Cease your whining. It will not kill you," Sir Marchand demanded at Radu's whimpering. The creature grasped the tail rammed into his intestines. "If you were not trying to leave I would not have to restrain you. We are not done here. I can not remove the tail." Sir Marchand grumbled. "If I do then you will start to heal, then I will just have to do it again. Now do be still. I have to settle this matter." Sir Marchand turned back to Spike and Misaki. He placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose then heaved a sigh. "Child, you will get to your room and stay there."

"Anata!" Katsumi gasped her eyes glazed as she stared at her husband. "Itaidoshin? Are you sure?"

"It is not my decision," Sir Marchand declared. "Our young man," He halted before the word 'child' could leave his lips.. "Made the decision on his own."

"Papa?" Misaki brushed his hair back to better see his father. "My room?"

"You heard him," Katsumi tapped his bottom. "Or have your ears been as damaged as your virtue?"

Spike rubbed his hand over the now smarting backside of his lover. "With all due respect," Spike grumbled pulling a cigarette and lighting. "My ears are the ones that's been damaged." Spike winked at Misaki. "On the serious, why is he being sent to his room?"

"If he is anything like his mother you have spoken nothing but the truth," Sir Marchand chuckled. He could certainly see why Prince Ryo found this creature amusing. "He is being sent to his room so that you can officially go and claim him. If it is meant to be then the door will open."

Yes." Katsumi nodded. "The Itaidoshin means that the hearts are bound. I do believe humans call it marriage. We will be there to witness if it happens and the door opens."

"Marriage?" Spike choked on his smoke. He saw Misaki standing before him. Small, adorable, and disheveled. The only way his lips should be so swollen is if he had been kissing them. To prevent any further misconceptions of who the beautiful young creature belonged to, Spike would do what he must. "Alright, I'll be there. And when that door opens, you have about five minutes to clear out of that room as I intend to be practically deaf by morning." Spike blew a kiss at Misaki as his mother shoved him from the room. "Do me a solid though Sir," Spike inclined his head in a show of respect to Sir Marchand. "Don't kill that." Spike jerked his thumb to where Radu still squirmed impaled on the Salamander's tail. "I want a piece of him. "Spike took a deep draft of his cigarette before dissipating on a cloud of smoke.

To Be continued  
Honey Glayzed 100

By The Light Of The Moon

Buffy knocked on the door of Ryo's bedroom. She waited stepping from foot to foot. After her first night in Jhaymes and George's home so long ago she vowed never to just open a bedroom door. Ryo stuck his head out with a towel draped over his shoulders. His hair dripped down his back from his shower. "Something is wrong with Misaki," Buffy blurted the words as soon as he looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" Ryo gasped as the door was pulled all the way open by Dee. Buffy's eyes widened. Dee was wet as well. Were they in the tub together? "Come on," Dee pulled Ryo's robe over his shoulders dashing down the hall in his pajama pants. "Bikky!" Dee yelled causing Rain and Bikky to both stick their heads out of their room. "We have to motor, watch the house." Bikky nodded his head wondering where they were rushing off to yet smiling as there was no other adult in the house. Being a squire certainly has it's advantages.

Ryo turned the door nob on the bathroom in the combination to get into Misaki's room. They arrived just as Misaki and his mother did. Ryo gasped taking in the torn clothes underneath Spike's heavy coat. "What the hell happened to you?" Dee demanded for Ryo was busy rushing to pull the little creature into his arms while he sobbed.

"Where is Spike? What happened?" Ryo further questioned. "I went to take a bath while you finished your task." Ryo commented on his still wet hair. Sniffing Misaki, Ryo gasped. "Radu?"

"That hellish beast has been chained to the dungeon for now." Sir Marchand climbed over the balcony. "And this place is now sealed."

"Sealed?" Ryo looked up, "Our boys are home alone." Ryo tied the belt on his robe. "You mean sealed as in the door to our house is shut?"

"They are Squires," Sir Marchand shook his hair. "They will be alright until morning." With a sure gait, he strolled into his son's closet. Pulling a hair tie, he secured his locks so like his daughter and youngest son. "I pity the fool that would dare to attempt to harm them." Sir Marchand shoved clothes aside. "Misaki, are you injured?"

"He shoved his fingers... well..." Misaki grimaced rubbing his hands along his arms hoping to sooth the agitated skin wondering what his father wanted with his clothes. "I am alright."

"Oh my dearest," Katsumi held him close. "Lucky for him and that William that your father handled it. I would have removed his beastly head and asked questions later."

"O-Kaa San?" Misaki gasped. He knew that his father had a deadly temper, his mother was always sweet and dependable, the tempered sheath to the sting of Michele du Marchand Le Flame Compter's sword.

"Never underestimate the prowess of a mother defending her kit," Sir Marchand declared satisfied with a gold satin tunic with full sleeves. He pulled out a pair of white satin leggings with red and gold stripes down the legs. Katsumi smiled at her husband. "Laton did indeed decree that the penalty for your treason was death. The sentence was argued by your mother as I set to duel for your life if she failed." Misaki gasped having never heard this part of his dishonor trial.

"But if Laton decreed the dishonor, you would have fought him!" Misaki wiped his nose as blood mingled with his sniffles.

"Hold still." Ryo clapped his hands setting them ablaze he set Misaki on fire. Misaki gasped at the sudden basking. Dee looked away once the blaze died leaving Misaki healed, clean and nude.

"Rather my death than yours," Sir Marchand handed his son his oil. "Moisturize yourself, then dress. If your groom is to come he will be making it here before sunrise."

Ryo blinked at the words. "Groom?"

"If?" Misaki held the pants in numb hands.

"The hearts have to be calling to each other, if he is able to follow his heart, then he will make it to this room. It is no longer a part of the Palace, he will have to trust in his love for you. And if the bonding is true the door will open. Your Grandmother, the great Lady Saya, wanted my head on a platter for daring to request your mother's hand. Yet we are Salamander's our customs are the same basically, I requested the "Amour le plus vrai, finding out of course that it is the same as their Itaidoshin. The door opened and we were wed." Katsumi smiled at her husband feeling the flutters in her stomach all over again as if she was a young girl staring in awe at the young French nobleman declaring his love for her.

"If he does not make it?" Ryo asked thinking of his own wedding.

"He will," Misaki asserted shoving his leg into his pants

"If he does not?" Ryo asked again.

"Then I challenge him," Sir Marchand declared. "For daring to lay a hand upon my child." Sir Marchand heard the gulp from Misaki. "Never fear, I will show the utmost mercy to your creature. As you love him, his death will be quick." Sir Marchand refused to think of his son in tears as the creature did not make it. For surely his heart would be broken to be so misplaced.

"You will not need to draw your rapier papa," Misaki pulled his tunic into place sitting so that his mother could braid his hair. " Le coeur de mon William est pur et il le fera à travers."

"For his sake, I hope so child," Katsumi said brushing his hair until it shone. Misaki sat still as she placed two small plaits on the side of his head that she then secured to the back of his head with a pony tail.

"Tell me," Sir Marchand walked over to his son. "Do you really like being buggered?"

"Papa!" Misaki gasped his face inflamed. Dee chuckled watching Ryo blush as well.

Sir Marchand laughed as well all the while thinking of which one of his swords would be the sharpest. As he promised his son, the death of the vampire would be swift. As his heart was no longer beating, there was no way that it would link to his son. Looking at his son's confident gaze into the empty fireplace Sir Marchand wondered. Was it possible for a heart no longer beating to love at all?

Break

"Well now," Spike grumbled to the wall he nearly crashed into. "Did you think this would be easy?" He asked himself as he turned down yet another hall. Once the Itaidoshin had been declared, Spike had left Radu's room expecting to be in the hall of the Obsidian Palace. That was the logical conclusion, so naturally that was the furthest thing from what actually happened. Upon solidifying his form, Spike found himself on the the beach where he and Misaki had gone on thei walk on their first date. Walking along, feeling the sand under his boots, he recalled that first night. At the festival he had enjoyed showing Misaki the different games, feeding him so many new foods, then walking along this very beach in the moonlight.

Spike had learned so much that night of growing up on Arcadia. Or Misaki and the deep connection that he had with his parents, his siblings and his love for Honoo. For a while he had wondered if that love ever gone beyond platonic as he spoke with such blatant fondness. Spike shook the thought from his head. Misaki's innocence had been so sweet. There was no way that he harbored anything but pure brotherly affection for the dragon princess. An affection that carried over to her long lost son. Spike aw the opening to the cave on the beach. In this cave diamonds had shone in the moonlight, yet it was not the diamonds that had him entranced, it was those eyes shining up at him. Spike entered the cave. He sniffed knowing that he had been walking for some time, the sun would be up in another hour. Why had it taken him so long, he was sure that there were many openings to the palace from this one beach.

Maybe he and Misaki were not meant to be after all. Maybe he was as ruled by lust as Radu. What made him so different? No, Spike shook the thought stomping down the palatial hallway. The hallway? How? When had he gotten inside. No matter. It wasn't important at this moment. What was important was getting to his love. Spike shook all doubts from his head. His love burned pure. There was no one he adored more now or ever. He could find his smile even as he lay in death's sleep it brought him comfort. Spike could imagine spending an eternity staring into those fathomless eyes. He paused seeing a door, it stood before him in the hall where before there was none.

Break

Inside the room Misaki had been at his desk nonchalant while working a puzzle. He knew that his love for Spike was pure. William had taught him to love as no one had ever thought to. Shown him companionship and passion. Ryo and Dee napped on his bed under the cover as none of his clothes would fit the larger frames and their bathrobes were not the warmest. "Child," Katsumi spoke to her son. "It has been almost three hours."

"He is coming," Misaki nodded his head looking at his door. "I know you do not think that a vampire can love. I know that you think a non beating heart can not be true. I will tell you that it is. You do not have to believe me, you will see it when he comes through. You..." Misaki ceased to speak as he looked to his door. His heart sped up. Misaki stood to his feet as if called he walked to the door not seeming to see the others in his room. Ryo sat up his eyes wide watching Misaki walk as if in a dream. He placed his hands on the door pressing against it. Dee gasped. The door became translucent.

Katsumi blinked tears from her eyes watching as Spike placed his hands on the opposite side of the door adjacent to Misaki's. "Coming together," Katsumi spoke the words of binding. "Working together, the journey together, performing together, building together, celebrating together."

Sir Marchand grinned seeing that the door began to waver. "The unity of many in body, one in mind. Everyone shares the same goals and works together but each person takes the initiative to make the best use of his or her personal capabilities. That's the pathway to Victory." Sir Marchand declared as the door dissipated. Spike fell forward clasping Misaki's hands in his own. He stared into those eyes moments before he leaned in claiming his moist, plump lips.

Spike backed away allowing Misaki to take a breath before he dove in again. Spike paused looking down into the beloved face melting into the smile, the dimples. "You are all mine." Spike grinned turning to face the occupants of the room. "Four minutes left."

"What?" Dee stood with his arms around Ryo. He wiped his hand over Ryo's cheek taking the tears that leaked from his eyes as they witnessed the bonding of his Squire.

"Three and a half now, so if there are some last minute instructions or rules or even vows, you have 2 minutes left." Spike looked down at the shining clothes. "You dressed up for me."

"You came for me," Misaki exploded into tearful laughter.

"Was there a doubt?" Spike licked Misaki's lips. "One minute." He said to Sir Marchand. "I told you. I intend to be practically deaf by morning."

"I never doubted you," Misaki affirmed. "My parents did. I was doing my puzzle after I got myself ready for you." Misaki smiled up at his husband. "I am yours, my love. And you are mine."

Sir Marchand moved to speak halting when Spike held up a hand. "Time's up Sir."

"Call me Papa," Sir Marchand inclined his head to Spike. "You were right," He said to Ryo while Katsumi reattached the room to the palace and to Ryo and Dee's home. "This is a noble creature. We will alert your siblings and our king."

"Congratulations my son," Katsumi ignored Spike as he looked at the open door by which Ryo and Dee had already left the room. "Welcome, William, to our family." Spike frowned then smiled. For so long he had been the big bad lone wolf. Now he had the love of his life and a family. How had the world gone so ridiculously insane?

Break

"Married?!" Buffy gasped as she had stayed at the home of Ryo and Dee with Rain and Bikky when they had not returned. "Spike married Misaki?"

"Yes," Ryo offered a dreamy sigh. "Now I would like to find my bed as I was on my way there before we were disturbed." Ryo yawned. "Dee would you call Vlad and see if he can come here tomorrow? I am sure he will want to know what will happen to his brother."

Dee nodded his head as he yawned as well. So tired and yet he had to do just a few more things. "The hall closet will take you to the pet shop and from there you can get to the home of George and Jhaymes. Thank you for your help."

Buffy nodded her head thinking that she would have to figure out how to tell the gang that Spike was married. With Glory gone, they should be leaving soon. Would Spike stay behind, or bring Misaki with him to the hell mouth? How would it work? With him being a squire to Ryo? "I can see your brain working." Ryo smiled. "I am sure there will be a formal trial."

"Trial" Buffy frowned. "I thought the marriage was a good thing."

"You don't know..." Dee sighed. "The only reason Misaki's parents found out about the affair is because Radu figured that it was his turn. He tried to force Misaki..."

"Is he alright?" Buffy sighed recalling their joint date with Spike and Misaki. Ryo nodded seeing the slayer off.

Ryo meandered down the hall. He opened Bikky's door finding Cujo standing guard. "With The Slayer here, I did not feel the need to wake him." Cujo growled his words.

"Did either of them wake up?" Ryo wondered aloud as the dog shifted back to his true form snuggled up to Bikky. Ryo walked into Rain's room to find Atreyu sitting up with a candle and a book. Shaking his head he walked down to find Lyo sleeping sound. Ryo smiled tucking the young boy in then heading into his own room where Dee waited. He grinned getting into the bed while the moon drifted over the sky.

To Be Continued.

There will be more, much more.

Not everything happened as I had planned it, so this was supposed to conclude Honey Glayzed making way for Gynger Snap. Yet there is a little more to be written in this arc.

Make sure to get your own copies of The White Lion, Sheherazade's Princess and Orchid. Make sure that you get your copy before Christmas available at Amazon.

Ja Ne Tiffany


End file.
